The Servant: The Aleron Saga
by Piccolo Sky
Summary: The untold story of Bahamut. In this fourth installment, Bahamut's triumphant return to Gaia is cut short as he sees visions warning him of a cataclysmic future, one that will test both him and his pupil in a way most unexpected.
1. Once More Into The Breach

Here it is. The first installment of the next section of The Servant. Not much really to say about it here, other than that there will be many more characters to keep track of besides Bahamut and whoever is the immediate human in contact with him. As for who Aleron is, she won't appear in the story for some time...

* * *

**THE ALERON SAGA**

* * *

_Six Months Later

* * *

__Ragnar…_

_They're coming…

* * *

_

The young man's eyes snapped open at that. He was still pretty sleepy, and the voice had been calm enough to keep him from being too shocked. But his brain registered enough to be surprised. He leaned up and out of his "bed" in a flash, looking around in confusion at the warning he had heard.

However, there was nothing to see…just the same small living room he had been in when he went to sleep last. He heard a pair of voices in the adjacent room a moment later though.

"Finally up? It's nearly noon, kid."

"You've got to stop pulling those all-nighters."

Ragnar groaned. He let his eyes slump a bit, and then raised a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. Reality began to settle back in, as did where he was and who surrounded him. He slowly sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Somebody's got to… You're free to volunteer to take some of my workload if you want, Cloud."

"I only scolded you for waking up late, kid." Cloud's voice came back from the bar area. "Tifa was the one who wants you to sleep more."

The youth frowned, but then twisted and pulled his legs out from his covers and set them on the ground. A moment later, he rose from the couch that had been his bed for months now. It was fine by him. It was better than the cots or bedrolls he had before… He stretched and grunted again as he did so. Another day…another storm of work…

Ragnar was back to living with the Strifes…or at least the Strife/Lockharts. If Cloud had any ideas of marrying Tifa, those had been put on hold, and technically they were still cohabiting. Cohabiting with children, even, and another man…which sounded a bit creepy when you thought of it that way. It wasn't the best arrangement in the world, Ragnar thought. He wished that Cloud and Tifa would move back to more available positions around their army, where they could be in touch with their special units. However…that idea was a thousand miles away from Cloud's mind, and he wouldn't hear it after that betrayal half a year ago… From now on, he spent every night with Tifa and the children. Yes…they had moved back in too. In fact, they had a new tenant…Ragnar the couch dweller. After all, on fleeing to Midgar, he had no place to stay. This was as good as any. He spent most of his free time with Cloud anyway, sparring or chatting… Of course, he didn't get much free time now.

Six months ago, the Sierra and the two tugboats had come ashore about ten miles outside of Midgar. Ironically, it was the same place Ragnar had landed before. He wasn't that happy to see the crotchety old man come out and start scolding him immediately. Apparently, he remembered him as well…and thought that he was using the five hundred gil as an excuse to "park wherever he damn well pleased". They didn't stay long, however. The people went to Midgar next, and in the end migrated to Edge.

Now, the subdivision of the big city was officially under "military occupation". It wasn't really as bad as it sounded. There were more than enough abandoned buildings in that sector for the six hundred member army to move into. Of course, the next day people had started to come by and demanded rent payment for the sudden onset of tenants, and the police were actually called. It was a mess to sort through…but luckily Reeve was on the case. It took some moving of money and some persuasion and diplomacy, but in the end the army could settle in. Soon, they were digging in once again, setting things up, and beginning to make the environment more homey and livable. After all…a lot of the buildings they went into should have been condemned, and they needed a lot of work to clean up the grime and make them suitable to spend any length of time inside.

After that, Ragnar had slowly gone about rebuilding what he had lost. Luckily, the organization was still in full swing. It continued to generate supplies, equipment, and funds for his forces. More importantly, the man that had been giving radio addresses for so long was now there in person. Now, any new speeches he was able to give were specific to the audiences that wanted to listen, and were face to face. Hearing that…more people began to get motivated. Ragnar still had that air about him that inspired people, and they came out in droves as a result. Not only because of that…but now because there was a true pressing concern…

At this point, the New Shinra were making their presence known. No longer were they some phantom army or of questionable existence. As they took the shore of the Northern Continent, fishermen and traders began to see them on a daily basis, fanned out on the shore and fortifying themselves more by the day. They began to erect towers and fortifications and zoned out areas for what looked like a large dock. After the first two weeks…ships began to either be sunk or go missing. The New Shinra was back at work collecting more supplies, raw materials, and work crews. When that happened, it became suicide for anyone to get within visual range of the area. Now, the commerce of Kalm and Midgar were being affected, and it became obvious that the opponents had hostile intentions.

When that happened, Ragnar found more support ready and waiting. People who had been borderline until now spilled over to the edge. He soon found that Midgar was giving him breaks on his rent, and was actively contributing supplies. They even signed over whatever weapon depots there were left uncovered in the cityto him. After all…this was a man who was willing to defend the city without necessarily forcing them to get involved. Soon, Kalm began to regularly contribute as well, and more people began to join soon after.

They still operated themselves as a volunteer organization, although they had become far more regimentalized. The barracks and chain of command worked as in an army. The troops had to adhere to training and a schedule under their officers. Ragnar finally had caved in and created a system of awards to be presented after the next battle for outstanding acts of heroism and bravery. It was based not on trying to award people with things of pride or nobility, but of just acknowledging what they did for their fellow troops. That did deserve to be rewarded, in Ragnar's opinion. However, they were lax on many of the rules that they followed, particularly where families were involved.

They were doing better. They were now numbering over 10,000 troops, not including non-combatant family members. They had replenished their lost weapons and then some. They now had quite a few heavy machine guns and lots of ammunition for them. They had a collection of RPGs as well, plus enough grenades to go around. They now had about eight artillery units, including one that used to work on mako power. They were struggling to adapt it to use basic electrical power at the moment. They lacked tanks still and it didn't seem like they were going to get any. Those things were hard to hide, after all. But they did have about twenty anti-tank rifles. They had a regular fleet of trucks operating underneath them now, and they had been armored and equipped as best as possible. The artillery units had been moved to the shore, and put to have the largest range possible. They had been reinforced by metal and concrete pill boxes, and the rest of the shore was piled up with earth and sandbags. Barbed wire had arrived two weeks ago and was still being installed. For now, unfortunately…they could only guard the strongest point of entry…and even then it was only an area of about a mile and half of coastline. Until they got more…they would have to do the best they could.

Their biggest bonus now was the addition of the Sierra. True to his word, Cid finished his other craft, and was generating enough income now to keep the Sierra on standby for Ragnar's army. If that wasn't enough, there was beginning to be a boom in industry since the war had begun. Businesses were beginning to flourish as people stocked up and bought personal weapons, and the Planet Protector Army itself was buying quite a bit. There was more need for transport than ever before, and as such Cid was getting quite a bit of funds. His airfield had doubled in value, and he was hard at work building a third airship to help take care of the workload.

Yet as much as had happened…they still needed more. They were still sorely outnumbered, and well underequipped. Ragnar had been working non-stop day and night to get more troops, weapons, and better defenses for his force. But growth was happening too slow for his tastes. They were running out of weapons to refurbish…and it was a well-known fact. He had begun receiving letters from defense contractors last month…each one of them vying to become his weapons' supplier. Each one boasted that they could manufacture newer and deadlier cannons and artillery units for him, and get him covered within half a year with all he needed. Of course, he couldn't fit their bills…but that was where the banks started coming in. Each one of them offered to take his already gathered funds as the down payment on rather sizable loans…ones that would elevate his account into the hundreds of millions of dollars. That would certainly make a difference… But Ragnar was nervous about this. He didn't know how he could ever pay these loans back…or what they would take as collateral if he couldn't. And he wasn't sure he wanted to contract an actual defense company…actually start manufacturing weapons of his own… It began to make him look less like a volunteer leader and more like a conqueror…

At any rate, Ragnar tried to put this out of his mind for now. The only joy he received nowadays was getting to wake up to a real breakfast. Because of that, after finishing stretching he began to stagger his way into the bar area. It was only early spring now, and it was still cool outside. So he was still wearing his sleeveless white t-shirt and loose pants. He didn't have to worry about being obscene or anything by coming in there before he was dressed.

As Ragnar reached the door and pushed it open, he saw a welcome sight. It made him smile. It almost felt like home… There was the table, set up just as it had been when he first arrived. It didn't have as much food this time. That was probably due to the fact that Ragnar wasn't waking up to a real breakfast at this time of day, but to a real lunch of sandwiches. It also wasn't quite asnice as before. Basically, everyone just had a plate, fork, and napkin. But the atmosphere was what he liked. Tifa was sitting down, putting her own sandwich on the table at her place. Cloud was seated next to her. On the opposite side, Denzel and Marlene were already seated and waiting. As Ragnar entered the room, Marlene looked up to him and smiled.

"Hey Ragnar."

The youth gave a smile and nod. "Hello, Marlene."

The girl hesitated after that, giving Ragnar a once over. She seemed to be confused. "Did you just wake up?"

Ragnar kept nodding as he made his way over to his chair. "Yeah…I did, actually."

"Why do you sleep so much?" Denzel asked, not afraid to ask blatantly rude questions at this age.

Ragnar stayed silent until he reached his chair, and then sat down in it a bit stiffly. "…Because then I can dream that I won't have a long, tiring day ahead of me when I wake up…" He half-murmured in answer.

Tifa smiled and raised her own sandwich to begin eating. Cloud likewise gave a snicker as he finished eating half of his. Both of them were already fully dressed and in uniform. They had been out running drills, after all. Tifa was still working the raw recruits like a slave driver, making sure that they would be more afraid of her yelling at them than the enemy shooting them next time they had a battle. Cloud usually practiced in the morning, but now he had his own special unit to instruct. He did that for about two hours a day himself. They looked more than awake and ready to tackle the next portion of the day. Ragnar couldn't stand to look at them. They put him to shame…

"Seriously, Ragnar. You should take it easier." Tifa continued as she took her first bite. "It's not like the army will fall apart if you're gone for one day."

Cloud gave a dark chuckle at that. Ragnar himself frowned in reply, and turned his gaze up to glare critically at Tifa. The woman hesitated a bit, and then realized what she had said. In the end, she rolled her eyes and leaned in closer.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah…but after what happened six months ago, I'd like to be as hands on as possible." Ragnar responded, looking down to his own sandwich and taking it up. Luckily, Tifa knew his favorite by now. Turkey with Eastern cheese…lettuce and tomato…no dressings. Normally it would be too dry if it wasn't for the tomatoes. But with them, it was just right. And Tifa was great…salting them just the way he liked them. Once he had it positioned, he began to raise it to his lips and opened his mouth wide.

Right before biting down…the call button on Cloud's walkie-talkie rang, while the one on Ragnar's echoed out from back in his room.

Ragnar's eyes opened the rest of the way as his mouth closed, and he held the sandwich frozen in front of him.

"Looks like you've got your first chance already…" Tifa murmured aloud at the sound of it.

Cloud sighed, and gave a shrug as he reached down to his belt. "Almost got your first bite down today, kid." He snatched his own walkie-talkie a moment later, and then began to raise it to his mouth. "Probably another issue with the damn uniforms… Or some tenant wanting his money…"

"No…"

Hearing that, Cloud stopped just moments from responding to the call. Tifa too turned to him as he spoke. His voice was faraway…but it wasn't from being tired. It was from something else. The kids turned and looked as well. The young general's eyes were still open wide, and his mouth hung loose. Slowly, he began to lower the sandwich from his face.He hadturned a bit pale…and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were fixed above them all, focusing on the wall and not blinking or deviating

"It's not that…" He slowly remarked, never looking away. "It's another attack."

* * *

_Hopefully this time it won't take too long…_

Red XIII thought this just before his "aide" opened the door for him. Now that they were no longer in a camp but in a city, and operating out of Edge, he realized he needed a lot more assistance to move around, particularly where doors were concerned. It was a bit embarrassing…but he had to do what he had to do.

The beast entered into a room made of concrete bricks, with a stone floor and ceiling. His side of the room that he entered into bore two tan uniformed guards. They had chairs, but they stood at attention the moment he entered. Both of them bore rifles. However, he only waved them off in response. He hadn't come for them. The other half of the room was guarded off by rather heavy, thick metal bars. They weren't what one would find in a normal jail or prison cell. They were more like the type of bars used to cage bears or elephants in zoos. They were locked with a heavy padlock as well, one thick enough to endure an hour of a cutting torch. There was one window in this side of the room, covered with the same type of bars as well. Within the bars, there was a basic cot, toilet, towel, change of clothes, and everything else that one would need as far as essentials in living.

The single prisoner within turned and looked to Red XIII as he entered. Once he saw him, he became rather eager, and he quickly rushed up to the bars. He didn't touch them, of course. They were electrified with enough power to kill a full grown man. The beast himself approached until he was directly across from him.

Once there, he turned his head slightly behind him, although he kept his one good eye focused on the prisoner. "Guards…you may leave us now."

The two men nodded, and then turned and went to the still open door. The aide held it open for them as they both exited. Once they were out, he shut it promptly behind them. The sound of a lock being turned emitted a moment later.

The two were left staring at one another in the room, both silent for a moment.

In the end, Red XIII let out a slow sigh and bowed his head a bit. "…There's not much time for us to chat. We have received news that the New Shinra are approaching. If it wasn't for the fact that your time in the stockade was nearly up, I wouldn't even have spent the time coming here today."

In response to that, Zola raised his eyebrows. Immediately, he leaned in closer, growing earnest as he did so. "…Then I got to get out of here, Colonel. They need me out there. If it's an invasion, then I need to be out fighting…"

Red XIII raised his head again at that. "That matter is something else other than the penalty that you are serving for your treason. It is true that the General has decided to retain you in his force, but you're going to be demoted at the very least to a private. And he hasn't detailed how we are going to reintegrate you with the army. That matter is still up for dispute. You may be moving out of this cell soon, but you can rest assured that you will not be able to operate as a basic soldier again for some time."

Zola gaped in disbelief at that. "What? How? Why not…? After what I-"

"It is quite true that you brought Commander Tifa back to the camp." Red XIII cut off in response. "It is also true that you tipped us off about a valuable item of sabotage. Finally, both General Ragnar and General Cloud have confirmed that you aided in holding off the New Shinra while they withdrew. That said…you also did betray to a third party, you did set up acts of sabotage yourself, you did try to incite an insurrection within your unit, and you did assault Commander Tifa in a yet undisclosed way."

Zola frowned. "I already told you what I did. I-"

"I'm well aware of what you told me, Zola." Red XIII cut off again, a bit more snappy. "And frankly, I'm still having a hell of a time believing it. And last I looked, there are no laws or precedents with how to properly punish a person for 'petrifying another'. Let us not forget, also, that I am the person who murdered your sister. Neither I not the General can honestly believe that you don't bear some anger or desire for vengeance as a result of that."

The half-esper exhaled and kept his frown. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the beast a moment, but only glared back coldly. In the end, Zola spun around and threw up his arms in a shrug. He paced back to the chair that had been set up in his room, and pulled it out. He twisted it and his body around and sat, facing the bars again.

"Alright…if you think that I'm perfectly fine with that…I'm not. She was my sister, after all. I lived with her for hundreds of years. But I've been alive even longer, and I've gotten used to losing people close to me. And I know for a fact that if you hadn't killed her, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. And I also know that if she was still alive now, then _I_ would be the one killing her, because she would be coming after me for betraying Wyvern."

"On that note…" Red XIII announced, bowing his head down and stepping forward a bit closer. "I'd like to go over your story again."

Zola groaned in response, and rolled his eyes. "I already told you a hundred times… The story isn't going to change."

"That's not going to change the fact that your story sounds like something out of a peyote bong." Red XIII calmly answered, raising his eyes again. "I would have long ago told General Ragnar that you are a raving lunatic unfit for service if it hadn't been for the fact that I saw your sister turn into a drake right before my eyes. Personally, when Ragnar told me that he had seen you turn into a basilisk before him and literally devour the enemy units…I thought that he had crossed the border from being eccentric to needing the men in white coats. Frankly…what you are fascinates me…and fills me with fear. And it shocks me to realize that creatures like you still exist. It fills me with uncertainty. If this myth proved to be real…then I have little reason to doubt that other incredible stories I've heard might be real. So, if you please…"

Zola frowned again. He pouted for a moment, crossing his arms in front of him and staring at the colonel. However, Red XIII did not look away, and his one eye glared at him expectantly. In the end, the half-esper groaned and gave a hopeless shrug.

"…I am not a human. I am a half-esper, the hybrid between an esper and a basilisk. Because of that, I have far greater intelligence, power, and ability than a traditional basilisk. I also have the esper's immortality by some act of fate. I have been alive for well over 3,000 years. For most of my life…me and my sister were the servants of a very old, very strong esper named Wyvern. We were bound to serve him. At the time when we enlisted in the Planet Protector Army, we believed him to be dead. But after we were promoted, he returned and ordered us to sabotage the army."

"Who is this Wyvern, anyway?" Red XIII asked. "Is he still around?"

Zola closed his eyes and sighed. He had answered this before too. "Wyvern was one of the original eight espers. At the onset of the Third Age, he grew jealous with his brother Bahamut and determined himself to destroy him and succeed him. Since then, he has fought him countless times through the ages. But he's dead now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he was still alive, rest assured…you would know it."

"Why did he want to work with New Shinra?"

"He only saw New Shinra as a means to an end. He didn't want to waste his energy destroying the PPA when he could get others to do it for him.His only desire was to fight with his brother and ruin what he had made. He knew that he had trained Ragnar, and so he came looking for him."

Red XIII paused here. He lowered his gaze again, and let out a slow breath.

Zola looked over to him and gave a critical glare. "…You don't believe me this time either, do you?"

The beast sighed and scratched along his nose with one paw. "…I'm one of the greatest historians on the Planet, Zola. For years I've read the legends about the great winged serpant Bahamut, Lord of All Dragons. I've studied the religions of Wutai and how they worship the Sea God Leviathan and Da-Chao. But in my personal experience, the only dragons I ever saw were lizards turned into abominations by mako waste. Even knowing what I know about you and your sister…I find it almost impossible to swallow the fact that such myths I've read about were truly real."

"Why can't you?" Zola simply answered. "You've seen my sister in the flesh, and you can't accept it. All General Ragnar did was read a series of runes and he believed it."

The two went silent after that. That note made Red XIII hesitate and think for a moment. Zola himself stared back at him simply, waiting for him to respond or say something new. After a few moments, the beast finally exhaled again, and looked back up to the half-esper. He let that question go for now.

"…I found your sister ransacking my tent." Red XIII continued at long last. "It's taken me until now to reorganize the tomes, scrolls, and notes I had there. As I've been looking back through them, I found nothing that could interest a man like Wyvern, if he is how you describe him. Can you give me any idea of what she was looking for?"

Zola slumped in his chair and rolled his eyes again. "He never told us each other's mission…especially not to me. He was thinking I would turn on him at that point. I don't know what he wanted her to find."

"Any ideas at all?"

The half-esper frowned. He looked to the ground for a moment, and let his arms fall down onto his lap again. He inhaled deeply, and then slowly exhaled. Finally, in the end, he turned his head up and looked to the colonel once more, shrugging.

"The only thing I can possibly think of is that he wanted to know where the Crystal Stone was."

The beast crooked an eyebrow at this. "Crystal Stone? You haven't mentioned this before…"

"It's something Leviathan built before the War of the Magi." Zola explained. "He built it to absorb positive energy…tried to use it to make an esper that was an amalgamation of good spirits and souls…a holy esper of sorts. But later we discovered that the thing also could store solar energy and process it into a sort of mako of its own. In a special ritual, we found out that we could transfer its energy to someone dead…and the power would actually bring their spirit back out of the Lifestream and restore them to life. But the stone needed nearly a thousand years of sunlight to charge for one use. And it wouldn't work on a decayed body, or one with a mortal wound. The body had to be ready to accept life in it. That's why we thought it could only ever work on espers. Their magicite was essentially their bodies and essences condensed. Everything was there. It just needed a spirit to live."

Red XIII leaned back a little at this. His eyebrow crooked again…and it held this time. He was silent for a while, tossing around this idea mentally for a few moments. Unlike before...this seemed to genuinely intrigue him, and captured his attention.

"Do you know why Wyvern would want this?"

"It brought him back from the dead once." Zola answered. "My only guess is…he wanted us to bring him back if he died again. That…or he wanted to destroy it."

The beast looked surprised at this. "Destroy it?"

"To keep his brother from ever using it again."

The beast was silent again after this. He continued to lean back and rest on his haunches. Crystal Stone… He didn't think he had recalled ever reading anything about that. There were thousands of references to Crystals, however…in particular the four Elemental Crystals that supposedly kept the prehistoric world in balance. They had a great collection of them back at Cosmo Canyon. Perhaps…just perhaps they had somehow been swept up in there. It merited another look…

The call button suddenly sounded from Red XIII's side. The beast frowned in response. It was his radio…and interrupting his train of thought. He hated that. What more, he hated using it. They had built a mobile one for him, but given his lack of opposible thumbs and manual dexterity, most of it had to be focused on operating on his head. Now, the speaker was continuously in his ear, fastened there the beginning of each day. As for his transmitter…it was actually resting on one of his teeth inside his mouth. Part of it overhung into the middle of it, and he had to flick his tongue in order to use it. It was rather annoying…but it was all he could use outside of battle. With a bit of a frown, he flicked it on.

"Colonel Nanaki, here."

_"Yeah…this is Reeve."_ A metallic voice responded, solely in Red XIII's ear. However…it made him look a bit puzzled when he heard it. Reeve? He wasn't a combatant. He never used the channels of the radio. However, he soon heard more…and it sounded a bit urgent. _"I'm down at the Baptismal Church. Cait Sith was running around down here to run an errand for me, and he noticed something. I've already got a team down here. We've got a problem."_

The beast frowned. "That's very well and good, Reeve…but we have a problem that's rather eminent closing in on us as we speak, and I'm needed."

_"Red…"_ The voice answered, growing suddenly cold and serious. _"If we don't take care of _this _problem…we can kiss what's left of Midgar goodbye. Reeve out."_

Naturally, Red XIII wanted to answer that. But even as his mouth opened, he heard the click of static in his ear. He immediately bared his teeth and gave a slight growl. Why was it that things like this always had to happen before battles? And why did he always have to be involved in them? The general was going to kill him if he wasn't up there. He was the head tactician. He didn't even have an idea of what was going on. What could possibly be occurring at the Baptismal Church? Had it turned into a Fountain of Youth now or something? Was he supposed to host a swim party? Yet in the end…he knew that Reeve wasn't one to overestimate the scope of a problem. If he said it was bad…if he said that it would effect all of Midgar…

The beast growled again, deep in his throat. He was finished here. Turning away from the bars, he stood up and began to walk back toward the door. Zola looked surprised at this, and quickly rose out of his own chair and rushed to the bars himself. He peered anxiously at the beast, wanting to hear some word. Red XIII ignored him, however. Once at the door, he raised a paw to knock against it. A second later, the lock clicked, and the door swung open again. He began to pass through…

However, as he did…he froze once again. He turned his head slowly around, and looked back to the prisoner, anxiously looking out from his cell.

"…If they make landfall this time, General Ragnar has authorized that you be allowed to fight."

The last Red XIII saw of the basilisk in human's clothing was him grinning as the door shut.

* * *

"Nice call this morning, kid. No show in six months, and you guessed their first attack since."

"Calling had nothing to do with it. I _knew_ that they were going to attack this morning."

"How?"

"…I don't know."

Cloud clammed up after that. No sense in pressing it. After all…it wasn't like he had predicted the second coming of the espers or something…

Ragnar adjusted his collar and turned his cape. He was ready again. His uniform was on, fully cleaned and pressed, and he was marching with a quick step toward the meeting area. With a matter like this, he was able to wake up rather quickly. Still, he blinked quite a bit as he moved along, trying to snap out of his early morning haze. He raised a can to his mouth later that contained some sort of caffeinated soft drink, and drained the rest of it.

"You should try coffee. It's stronger." Cloud advised.

"I can't choke down that liquid chalk." Ragnar answered as he removed the can from his lips and tossed it into a nearby garbage can along their path.

"Drinking that will only make you overweight…" He cautioned. "Besides, I heard it eats your teeth."

"It does not."

"That's what I heard."

"You hear a lot of things."

The two generals were making their way down the street right now. However, this area was far from just being a normal urban lane in Edge. This was part of the militarized zone. It was older, more dilapidated, and needed improvement…but it was theirs. The buildings on either side of them housed troops in their apartments. The warehouses were storehouses for their gear. The factories had been refurbished to act as tooling areas and manufacturing sites. The streets were flooded with their own soldiers, marching in companies going to and fro. They were a bit more reckless today…because they were already being mobilized. There were also several large trucks parked here, many of them military "covered wagon" types. These were being loaded up to move out to the front.

The men were headed to one particular building. About five years ago, it had been a place that served Midgar cuisine, specifically to the tastes of people from "under the rotting pizza". It attracted quite a few notorious types in its day. More than just eating had gone on inside it…as was obvious from the fact that the building had never had any windows. However, it was reasonably clean inside, and it was enclosed. It provided a good place for private meetings, in Ragnar's opinion. Soon both he and Cloud were in front of it. Ragnar proceeded to open the door and gesture Cloud in, and then followed behind.

They walked through a short entrance hallway, out of the light of the doorway and toward where the receptionist used to be. There was nothing there now, and most of the restaurant had long since been emptied of furniture. But it still had its carpeting and its décor. It hadn't fallen victim to rot or grafitti as much of the rest of Midgar had. The two men made their way back into the main dining room first. There was some equipment here, and a few guards posted. They gave a salute to the two generals as they walked past, to the three doorways that were toward the back. They passed through the one on the right, emerging into a room that was far more illuminated than the rest of the building. The dim yellow bulbs that had once filled it had been replaced with 100 Watt halogens, filling the room with white light and showing everything.

There was quite a bit more in here…more than there had used to be at the old base, at least. Real tables were set up in here. Two long rectangular ones dominated a side of the room. Behind them against the wall was a projector screen for overhead layouts. The overhead itself was out now and on one of the tables, placing an image of the Midgar area up for everyone in the room to see. The other side of the room was set up audience style. However, the chairs were now cushioned and interlocking, forming a true environment for lecturing and briefing. The usual maps, figurines, and paper covered the tables in the room, each pile specific to the one who had brought it in. Two trays bearing water pitchers and glasses had been used too. They rested on either table at the moment.

Right now, all of the officers were gathered around the large tables. There were quite a few more. The room was filled with various lieutenants that had been appointed since the last battle, mostly to keep the infantry under control and managed. However, the usual crowd was also there. Barret…Yuffie…Mack…and Tifa, who had left right after eating, leaving Cloud to wait up for Ragnar as he got dressed. She gave them a smile as they entered in greeting before turning back to her work. There was also a new face in the crowd…

"'Bout time you got yer ass out of bed and over here." Captain Cid Highwind sounded from around the butt of the cigarette in his mouth. Ragnar frowned at him in response. It wasn't the insult or scolding. It was the cigarette. He had told him ten times, no smoking in the meeting hall. The place wasn't ventilated well enough. Then again…telling Cid to stop smoking was about as pertinent as telling him to stop flying. Neither was ever going to happen. At any rate, Cid was now an official captain of the Planet Protector Army. He was about their only captain…and the sole officer in their non-infantry division…but that was how it was at this point in time.

"Well, now that I'm here…" Ragnar responded as he walked up to the edge of the table. "I'd like to know just what's going on."

As Ragnar took his position, Cloud fell in next to him. The other officers also drew around the table. Normally they would sit, but given the circumstances they felt that this was just as good. They went silent, ending their own conversations and making the room completely quiet. After all, now that the general was here, things could really get started. As the youth adjusted himself, he began to scan for the person who normally started these things. To his surprise, however…he realized that Colonel Nanaki wasn't present. That was odd. He was always at every meeting. Ragnar had counted on it, in fact… Why wouldn't he be present at this one? This was far more important, after all…

Once everyone was standing and quiet, Cid seemed to take charge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a laser pointer, and proceeded to aim it at the overhead projection. The other officers looked to it in response. Ragnar searched the room a moment longer before he snapped out of it and looked to the map as well. The captain proceeded to gesture around the Northern Continent.

"Alright…as you all know…we haven't been able to see head nor tail of anything around this area for a couple months. But that sure as hell don't mean that I couldn't run the Sierra up there every once in a while and run a long distance radar sweep. It just so happens I turned up something on my last run. They're gathered just outside of the shore area, massing together. From experience in the Shinra military, I know that they normally adopt this formation when they have limited dock space.They're preparing an invasion."

"How many?" Ragnar asked in response.

"As far as heavy transports go…at least a hundred."

The general's eyes widened a bit at that, genuinely surprised at that number. Cid caught that look on his face, and gave a shrug. "It's pretty standard actually, General. The heavy transports hold about two hundred soldiers a piece. So to move twenty thousand, standard army encompaniment for occupying an area, they'd naturally need a hundred. Yet other than that, they've got surprisingly little. Just about five destroyers. Apparently…they still don't think much of us."

Mack swallowed from where he was, looking a bit uneasy. "Maybe so…but five destroyers is all they'll need. We don't have enough artillery to defend ourselves from two, let alone five."

"And they probably won't be trying to come at our artillery either…" Tifa added in a worried-sounding voice. "We don't really have the coastline guarded… They could just move around and land well outside of our defenses. Then they can move in all they want."

"Assuming they even come here." Cloud threw in. "They could move anywhere else in the world and conquer it instead. We can only defend Midgar at this point."

"Even so…" Ragnar responded, calling everyone's attention to him again. "Midgar is the 'juiciest' target, so to speak. And it's not just because he has his opponents here. It's the center of the biggest industries in most of the world that are into heavy manufacturing. If he wanted to expand his war machine, here would be the best place to start. It also guards the way to Junon via the new roads and the coastline. And besides…look at the map…" Here, Ragnar gestured up and motioned to it, in particular the body of water between the New Shinra and Midgar. "That's nearly a straight, thin as it is. They won't be able to get anything through without worrying about us."

"Unless they don't consider us a threat worth dealing with." Cloud threw in with a shrug.

Hearing this, Barret clenched his teeth and fumed. He pounded his metal arm into his remaining fist. "…Then let's show them that we are a threat."

Tifa sighed slightly at this, holding a hand to the bridge between her eyes. Mack uneasily scratched his temple. Yuffie rolled her eyes and leaned back in an expression of "here we go again". It wasn't the first time Barret had come into a meeting letting his emotions against Shinra dictate his actions and words. He was a man who tended to act first and think later when it came to these things. Everyone else just tried to ignore it now.

That was why it came to everyone as a surprise when Ragnar crossed his arms and gave a nod. "I'm with Commander Barret."

Many of Ragnar's closer friends snapped their heads around and looked at him incredulously. Cid's mouth hung open…and his cigarette loosely fell out of it a moment later. He looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Even the other officers were confused by this response. The general leaned in a bit closer to the table and looked at them all as they did this, and then began to explain.

"Think about it. We lost the bottleneck. The New Shinra drove us off the shore. They think we're weak and disorganized now, not nearly a match for them, and not nearly worth their time. Technically, we don't have any way of stopping them now…except in one respect. Making ourselves a gigantic thorn in their sides. Making it so that any of their plans to ignore us blow up in their face. They plan to eventually conquer the surrounding areas and move in to crush us. But if we tease them…irritate them…frustrate their efforts…they'll be forced to spend their strength on us to try and eliminate us first. They'll focus all of their armies and navies on obliterating our army, and forget about the rest of the world."

Yuffie plasted a sarcastic smile on her face. "Terrific. We _encourage_ them to beat our asses now…"

"And how do you plan on us doing that, General?" Cid asked in response, leaning himself a bit more on the table.

Ragnar gave a simple shrug. "It's simple. It doesn't matter if that fleet is coming for us or not…we sink it anyway."

The other officers stared back at him incredulously. Cloud and Tifa were among them. Cid removed his cigarette from his mouth and blasted out a puff of smoke and a cough. "Alright then…" He answered after a moment. "How the hell do we do _that?_ We ain't got any boats, radar, guided missiles, destroyers, submarines, or battleships of our own. Hell, we don't even have any patrol boats. If you're thinking that I'm just going to go out there with the Sierra and blow the shit out of them all myself, think again. I know they have anti-aircraft guns on those things, and I can't take out five of them by myself."

The young general paused. That was a good point…but it didn't change what they had to do. He gave a simple shrug after a moment.

"Ok…what _do_ we have?"

* * *

Barret finished unlocking the garage, and then poppedit off. He seized the handle afterward, gave a sharp twist, and then lifted up with one strong movement to yank the door open.

Ragnar, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and Mack (because he had the keys to the garage area of the "encampment") looked on as the garage finished opening, and looked inside at what was revealed as the day's sunlight poured in. Ragnar soon saw a few trailers that had been parked inside the garage, holding some sort of two-tiered racks. Chained to the racks were large, boat bottomed, handle-bar topped, motorcycle-sized craft. As the garage continued to be opened, he saw that there was quite a few of them.

"Some guy dumped these off on us 'bout two months ago." Barret explained, gesturing inside. "Bunch o' jet skis…twenty four, I think. He tried startin' some wave ridin' business over in Junon, but that water was too damn polluted to go 'round in these things. He only wanted 'bout ten thousand for all of them."

Ragnar crossed his arms and looked these over for a moment. The others likewise got into relaxed positions and stared at him, seeing what he was going to say. The youth formed a thoughtful look, and scratched his chin for a moment. In the end, he turned his head slightly over to Barret. "Say Commander…we've got a few SAMs now, don't we?"

"We sure as hell do. Won't do no good until they start sending Gelinkas at us…or until they get within firin' range." The man grumpily replied.

Ragnar turned to Cid next, and gestured ahead. "…You think we could rig these things to fire a couple of missiles and a heavy machine gun?"

Tifa's eyes widened a bit from where she was. "…You're wanting to go into an actually military fleet on jet skis, having only cobbled-together weapons? That's how we're supposed to sink them?"

Cid, however, hesitated for a moment. After all, he had pulled plenty of crazy stunts in his time. He took another drag from his cigarette, and scratched his face stubble. He too began to look thoughtful, as if seriously considering the possibility. "Well…I dunno how much extra weight they can take…or how off balance they could be. But I'm assuming they can at least hold the weight of another two hundred and fifty pound person in addition to the driver… There ain't no time to give them anything fancy…but I suppose if all of the machinists put their backs into it, we can get it done in about ten hours."

Tifa turned to Cid in growing disbelief. "_You're_ endorsing this crazy idea too?"

Cid shrugged in reply. "From what I heard…you guys have done crazier shit than this. Those transports may be heavy, but they're still just transports. They ain't got no real armor plating on them. One missile could put a hole in one. Now they got a couple of chain guns themselves to clear the shore when they make landfall, but they aren't exactly a tight defense at sea. Once they have a hole in them low enough they'll start taking on water. They won't be able to do anything else but try and bail out before they sink. That said…there ain't no way the missiles we got are going to do anything to a destroyer."

"We don't need to." Ragnar responded. "All we have to do is sink the transports…ruin the invasion. Once that's done, they'll have to turn back."

"But with only twenty-four units of our own, that's not going to be easy." Cloud threw in. "Who are the lucky twenty-four people who are going to drive them?"

The six people were quiet after that. Ragnar himself frowned a bit and sighed. That was a problem. There wasn't anyone who had experience with being a fighter pilot or anything. This wasn't quite the same, but he was pretty sure they didn't have many people who regularly used jet skis either. Even if they did, they would need a leader for this group. And no one knew who they could pick to do so.

In the end, Ragnar himself sighed and gave a shrug. "…I guess I could try and lead it."

The other turned to him at that, seeming a bit uneasy at his volunteering. "You sure you can handle it?" Cid asked, genuinely concerned, and giving him an uneasy look.

The general grimaced a moment, but then gave another shrug. "…Well…I know how to ride an ATV, snowmobile, and motorcycle…how hard could it be?"

Tifa looked a bit unsettled at that response. Cid crossed his arms and snorted, coughing a bit as he did so. "Man…if I had some little punk your age coming up to me wanting to man a console on my Sierra telling me, 'how hard could it be', I'd kick his ass so hard he'd be-"

"I'll do it too."

Again, the officers stopped. Cid finished before he could get to his crude part, and turned and looked with the rest of them to who spoke. To their surprise…they found themselves staring at none other than Lieutenant Mack. The guy really wasn't even supposed to be here. But suddenly, they found him raising a hand and volunteering himself.

"I used to be an ace at snowmobiling." The man continued. "I don't know if this is quite the same thing…but I heard once that a snowmobile moved fast enough that you could take it on an ocean if you went in a straight line, so I figure the two things are close enough to one another to be the same."

Cid bowed his head and muttered something. However, the others didn't have any dispute. To Ragnar, that was as good a reason as any. He sure as heck didn't enjoy the idea of being on one of those things. He was a hand-to-hand fighter, not a guy who ran around shooting guns and missiles…and certainly not a pilot in any way, shape, or form. Like Tifa said…these things weren't military craft. They seemed a bit flimsy and out of practice too. But he'd be a bit dumb to suggest an idea he was too scared to do himself.

"I guess I'll be going too, then." Cloud threw in.

To this, Ragnar snapped around and shook his head. "No, Cloud. Not this time."

The ex-mercenary rolled his eyes and groaned. "Come on, kid. You know you're going to need someone to save your ass once you do something crazy, like you do in every battle."

If that was meant as a joke…for once, Ragnar didn't take it. He didn't like being called that, just like he didn't like being called a kid. He could take care of himself. He didn't need a babysitter or a guardian. Anyone implying that began to upset the young general. His eyes actually burned a bit back at Cloud for a moment, before he calmed down and answered.

"It doesn't matter." Ragnar answered. "You're the other general. You'll have to be here to lead the ground troops while I'm out there."

Cloud frowned in response. He held a moment and leveled an untrusting gaze on Ragnar. He knew full well that Ragnar did have a knack for getting in trouble. First he did the crazy attack on the tank…then he did the daredevil stunt in the valley…and finally he had gotten himself shot, and would have died if Brer Basilisk hadn't come along to eat the opposition. Plus…again, he didn't like the idea of being in a spot of leadership. He hated having to be responsible for so many. But the fact was that the kid was right. The army had panicked, cut, and run last time both of them had been gone. One of them did have to stay and keep things in line, especially if this idea didn't work. In the end, he gave a shrug and acquiesced. "Alright…fine."

Cid continued to frown, but he pulled his cigarette butt out of his mouth, flicked it to the ground, and proceeded to crush it. "Alright then… If we're gonna go with 'Crazy, Half-Baked Plan #38' like we did with the other 37…we better get busy. I'm sure the New Shinra will be moving that fleet out by the end of the day…so we better be ready for 'em by that time."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Float The Bismarks

_There's nothing like the feeling of being in command of your own fleet._

Admiral Ashiah beamed at the thought as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked out. Stretching before her was the bridge of the _Imperial_, which would act as the flagship for this operation. It was a pity. The admiral hoped that their true flagship would be completed by now…but it was only typical that Colonel Maritza would take her time with the one thing _she_ was interested in. She further knew that she couldn't say anything against her while it was being built. If she did, she'd only end up hurting construction herself.

Ashiah was standing inside the command tower on the destroyer at the moment. Far ahead of her, the wall was clear and covered with plexiglass, from which she could look out not only at the three deck guns at the prow of the ship, but also the ocean and surrounding fleet. The bridge was filled with personnel. Consoles, computer screens, and electronics filled the area, lining the walls and floor. The room itself was divided into two levels, one lower and one higher. Ashiah was standing on a rail that blocked off a portion of the higher level at this point, in the prime position to give orders. Her chair was behind her, but she preferred to stand. Flanking her were two consoles with two officers in chairs, and there were other attendants working against the wall controls. On the lower level, there were even more stations and personnel. After all, it took a lot to work a craft like this. But these people had been hand-picked and well trained. They had been working simulations non-stop for three years, preparing for this day. Once this was over and the flagship was finished, they would be her crew aboard that ship. For now, the _Imperial_ would have to do.

The communications officer suddenly looked up and put a hand to his headset, seeming to be listening to something. Ashiah caught this and turned her head to him expectantly. A moment later, the officer removed his hand, swiveled around in his chair, and faced her.

"Admiral…all captains and crews have reported in. All boats have launched. We are ready to proceed on your orders."

"Splendid." Ashiah answered with a nod. She turned after that. "Helmsman…direct us to Coordinates 326."

On hearing that, the helmsman suddenly paused, and looked up with a puzzled expression. She wasn't alone. The other members of the crew hesitated in their jobs. Some looked to each other a bit curiously. In the end, the helmsman turned her chair slightly behind her, and called back to the Admiral.

"With all due respect, madam… I read the briefing prior to boarding. General Leers' orders were to pilot the ship to Coordinates 331 and to make landfall there…"

"General Leers is at home on the land, but my domain is the sea." The admiral calmly responded. "I picked this crew not to go about running errands for his infantry, but to crush all opposition. We shall accomplish the goal that his ground officers have been unable to. We're piloting this fleet directly into the heart of the beast. We will destroy the flimsy defenses they have managed and invadeMidgar itself. Carry out my orders, helmsman."

The officer paused again for a moment. But in the end, she simply acquiesced. After all…the officers on this ship were far more loyal to Ashiah than to Leers…and they too shared some disgust at having the navy run back up missions while Leers left everything to the infantry, especially with how incompetent they had been as of late. She turned back to her console and began to operate the engines. "Aye, sir."

"Send a message to the rest of the fleet. Tell them we're moving out to those coordinates." Ashiah continued, smiling as she began to hear the hum of the destroyer's engines roaring to life.

* * *

"Kid…I really wish you'd reconsider this." 

"What do you mean, 'he's indisposed'?" Ragnar nearly yelled into the cell phone. For once, he wasn't talking to a walkie-talkie, but on a different sort of communication device. Within Midgar, the PPA got coverage for free. Another benefit the city had conferred on it in exchange for protection. At any rate, he was ignoring Cloud for the moment. "We're about to go into battle! What's so important?"

The ex-mercenary rolled his eyes. "Ragnar…I really need to talk to you…"

"Tell him to get here ASAP!" Ragnar finally shouted, before hitting the end button and closing the phone up again. He turned back to Cloud shortly after, and tossed it to him. Still frowning, Cloud snatched it out of the air and began to shove it into his pocket. "Thanks for letting me borrow that again. How do I look?"

"Can you stop worrying about your damn uniforms for a change and listen to me?" Cloud darkly retorted. The two men were miles away from Midgar at this point. They were almost to the coast, right where theirdefenses were set. Behind them, the sandbag barrier was piled high, and the turrets slowly rotated, scanning for the enemy. Ground forces were also filling in behind the barricades. However, there were plenty of people around Ragnar and Cloud at the moment too. Many of them were workmen, putting the final touches on Ragnar's new weapons and loading them into the water. There were also the other twenty-three volunteers they had to pilot these things and attempt this mission. Further away, the rest of the army was setting up in the space between the barrier and the city, ready to mobilize the moment that they knew where the transports were landing if they got through. But until they did, the fight was going to be in the hands of the twenty-four who were moving out. It was night at this point, and many of the electrical lights that had been set up were going on, illuminating the area until it was time to move out. Then they would go dark and let night-vision scopes maintain cover of darkness.

"These things are as flimsy as hell, and you have no idea if this is going to work."

Ragnar crossed his arms and frowned in response. His arms squeaked a bit as the wet suit limbs rubbed against each other. "…Cloud, day in and day out I hear the same phrase, 'you have no idea if this is going to work'. You know what I say to those people? 'If you can think of a better idea, I'm all ears'."

The ex-mercenary frowned and groaned, crossing his arms in front of him as well. "You could get yourself killed out there."

"Maybe." Ragnar answered with a shrug. "But how would that be different from any other battle?"

Cloud kept his frown and rolled his eyes slightly, giving a bit of a groan.

"You know, usually you don't seem this concerned about me." Ragnar pointed out. "This isn't because you can't tag along after me this time, is it?"

"I don't call it tagging along." Cloud replied with some annoyance. "I call it covering your ass."

The youth frowned a bit himself at that, and uncrossed his arms. "…Cloud, I appreciate you trying to help me out around here…but I can take care of myself. Unlike how you keep calling me, I am not a kid. And in all honesty, if I ran around with you everywhere people might start thinking I really am incompetent. Once in a while, I'd like to do something for myself."

"Hey General!"

Cloud continued to frown and look down slightly. However, Ragnar heard this call, and turned behind him. He saw many other soldiers dressed in similar wet suits rushing down to the shoreline. Many of them had already put on their helmets. Lieutenant Mack, however, was one who hadn't, and he turned back to Ragnar expectantly. The workmen were loading the last of the modified jet skis into the water. One was placed on the shore, and this was the one that Captain Cid was standing over right now, calling the other soldiers to gather around. He puffed again on his cigarette before reaching out to Ragnar and beckoning. "If you're going to lead this little sortie, then get your ass over here!"

Ragnar grimaced a moment. But then, he turned his body around and moved to do what he said. His own helmet was strapped to his hip, and as he moved away he began to reach for it…

A strong hand clamped on his shoulder. It was hard and immediately halted him. Ragnar spun around to it, and found that he was looking at Cloud again. The ex-mercenary glared at him coldly for a moment, and held him in his gaze.

"…The Shinra televised executions to win support for their cause. They sealed their POWs into tanks filled with mako waste to turn them into monsters. They took me and my best friend, troopers in their own army, and turned us into lab rats. Hopefully, that helps you to understand why I don't relish the idea of you getting captured by them. So do me a favor…and come back here alive."

Ragnar stared silently back at Cloud. The ex-mercenary's voice had suddenly taken on surprising power and force, and even he couldn't dispute it right away. But before he could say anything else, Cloud released him and began to back away. His own blue gaze helda little longer than that, but in the end he turned and walked away slowly, heading back to the infantry. Ragnar stared at him a moment longer, but then turned and faced the shore. He soon ran down and joined the others, trying to shake that momentary surprise out of his mind.

The youth and the rest of the soldiers soon crowded around Cid and his craft. Once there, the man took out his cigarette to give a cough before shoving it back in and indicating below him.

"Alright ladies…here's your new rides." He gestured to the jet ski below. For the most part, it looked the same as it had been before. However, the front now had the barrel of a heavy machine gun mounted onto it. The back had some sort of array with four devices wielded to it that looked like bazookas. Both of these had wires that had been covered over with waterproof insulation and attached to the craft with black, waterproof gaff tape. They made their way to the front of the craft and to the handlebars, where their controls had been screwed in. They were rather crude. It looked like one of the switches was a common light switch… The entire craft had been spray-painted black.

"Now before you go shooting off on these things…keep this in mind. Most of these weapons are all but held on here with spit and sealing wax. So don't fiddle with them more than you need to. Good news is we're going to attack with the cover of darkness and they should have a hell of a time finding us. Bad news is we're going to attack with the cover of darkness and all of you untrained drivers will probably not even see each other, and if you get jittery you'll end up shooting one of your own. So use your brains out there.

"Controls are very simple. You rotate the right handle to make it accelerate. The more you turn and the longer, the faster you go. To slow down, you simply release the accelerator. There are no brakes on these things, so don't be some damn hot dog and only think about laying off the accelerator ten feet before you hit something. You all are wearing wet suits, so if you fall off and take a splash, don't get shot or hit by shrapnel on the way down, manage to avoid getting hit by the other skis, somehow don't get sucked under and chopped up by the propellers of the enemy fleet, and survive the sharks, jellyfish, rays…we might just pick you back up tomorrow afternoon, assuming the enemy fails in invading. The moral of that story…don't fall off.

"You'll notice a basic button on your right over your thumb. Depress that to fire the machine gun. You only have about 200 rounds, so keep that in mind. Release to cease fire. On the left you have four switches. Each one fires one of your missiles. Each should fire in a straight line. They have no targeting devices on them, and the ship has no targeting equipment on it either. You'll just have to line it up as best as you can and shoot. For those of you who weren't so good at math…four times twenty-four is ninety-six. That means that even if you all manage to sink a transport with each one of your missiles, there will still be four left. Moral of _that_ story…don't waste shots.

"Each heavy transport is about a hundred foot long and twenty feet across. Each heavy transport has two manually aimed chain guns on the prow. The most vulnerable spot is on the sides. For those of you who ain't getting what I'm insinuating, that means that your best strategy is to sweep around long on approach, come around from the back, and then hit them on the sides in a flank. Veer off after doing so, or you'll be running by the chain guns with your back to them.

"There are five destroyers guarding this fleet. You'll know which ones they are. They're the big ones. I'm not going to bother to tell you what their vulnerable points are, because you can't hit them. I'm also not going to bother to tell you how to best proceed with attacking them, because you can't sink them. It would take this entire squad of jet skis to sink one. If you find yourself getting near any of them, then turn your ass around and find yourself getting _away_ from them.

"Now, each one of your helmets has a headset inside it. That's all you're going to get in terms of cohesion out there, because we didn't have time for anything else. All of you better do your best to know where someone else is though, or you're going to lose men due to friendly fire. Like I said before, visibility is really low. Luckily, the moon's out tonight, so you should get some basis for seeing them. Some of them will also have lights on, which will help better. At the bare minimum, you should see some giant bulks in front of you. Shoot the longer sides. It's that simple. Now I've got a sonar charge placed in the water and I'm running radar, so I can direct your squad generally. After that, it's up to you. Once you're out of ammunition, unless you like the idea of dodging bullets…turn the craft around and move out perpendicular to the fleet. You'll be the most clear from that way. Once you're at a safe distance, turn and come back to shore. Any questions?"

The twenty-four pilots were all silent.

Cid gave a nod. "Good, 'cause I already told you all you needed to know, and if you weren't listening the first time it's your own damn fault. Start loading up. I'm going to be headed to the Highwind. We'll be moving out as soon as the enemy hits radar range, which could be anytime after the next fifteen minutes. Good luck, you crazy sons of bitches." With that, the Captain turned and began to march away, leaving the twenty-four behind. Only a cough was supplemented to that last phrase. The pilots were left behind with their craft already in the water.

Ragnar frowned slightly. _Could have done without that last epitath…_He thought as he raised his own helmet from his waist and began to put it on his head. The rest of the pilots began to move down to shore to mount up on their own craft. Ragnar had just finished slipping his helmet on and was moving to join them, when he felt a tug on his shoulder. He turned, and found himself looking at Lieutenant Mack.

"One other thing, sir." He asked. "What are we calling ourselves? What's our designations?"

The general hesitated after hearing that. He turned his head up and thought a moment. Well…this was the Planet Protector Army. And they were a bunch of attackers moving on the sea… However, something about calling everyone "Leviathans" didn't really appeal to him. It was too long and complex a word to say over radios. However…he did know one other infamous esper of the sea. Suppose they named themselves after him…?

Ragnar turned back to Mack after a moment, and announced his decision.

"The Bismarks."

* * *

_"I didn't know we'd have this low visibility…"_

_"This is Captain Highwind. We're in a combat zone, soldier. Announce your designation prior to any and all communication."_

_"Sigh…this is Bismark 10, and I didn't know we'd-"_

_"Captain Highwind to Bismark 10…cut the damn chatter. This is a combat zone."_

Ragnar grimaced a bit beneath his helmet, and tried to get a better feel for the handling of his jet ski. It didn't really matter now. They were only going forward. There wasn't much time for them to practice any skills. All of the Bismarks had taken off from shore about three minutes ago. Now, they were racing across the ocean. Nothing except the spray of water and the sea of shimmering blackness for miles in every direction. There was a blackout on shore, and so the group was surrounded by darkness save for the moonlight. Their own jet skis lacked lit up consoles. The enemy had been spotted approaching not long ago…and they were headed for the defenses. Ragnar thought this was a little stupid to be going right into the throat…but whatever. Perhaps they still underestimated him.

Surrounded by water on every side, racing forward to a much larger, more armored, more equipped, and deadlier fleet…Ragnar began to feel nervous. He swallowed slightly and tried to steady his breathing. He had hoped this wasn't a giant mistake. Bahamut's training hadn't really covered much of what they were about to do, so he hadn't any aptitudes there…

Thinking of that, however, distracted the youth. Bahamut… He hadn't heard from him in six months…not since he said he would be talking to him for the last time. Wyvern hadn't come back, so by now he reasoned that Wyvern was dead. But as it had happened so many times in the past…had they critically injured each other? Killed each other? The young man prayed that wasn't so. He hoped that Bahamut was just holding on to his previous decision to leave him alone. If not…that would mean that the last of the espers were dead… His beloved master was dead…

_"Captain Highwind to all Bismarks. Radar shows they are closing a mile ahead."_

Ragnar was snapped out of his thoughts. He returned to the present. Immediately, he frowned and shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He had to keep his wits about him. He only hoped the New Shinra were mostly blind to this attack. If not…they were in big trouble. He looked on deeper into the darkness…but for now could see nothing. It wouldn't be until they were close enough to start casting shadows and blocking out the stars that they would see them…unfortunately. Hopefully, the fire that was bound to come soon would illuminate things a bit better.

_It's time._

Ragnar spoke into his own headset. "Bismark Leader, standing by."

_"Bismark 2, standing by."_

_"Bismark 3, standing by."_

_"Bismark 4, standing by."_

_"Bismark 5…"_

As the rest of the skis sounded off, Ragnar swallowed again and began to hover his itchy thumb over the triggers. On the plus side…though a grim plus side…if they all died, the PPA would have only lost twenty-four units…

* * *

"We're detecting the enemy aircraft approaching on our radar." 

Ashiah gave a calm nod. "Prepare the anti-aircraft guns and artillery. I don't want it to get in range of any of the ships."

The officers went about their work. Ashiah herself was still standing against the railing. After all, they were only a few miles within range at this point. She had sat earlier, but she wanted to be on her feet for this. She wanted to see if she could actually go through this entire battle without having to shift weight… That would be yet another personal achievement for her. She kept her eyes focused on the outside, although there was little to be seen at this point. There was some light a bit later, as the guns began to start firing into the sky, and the ship shook a bit from the tremors. However, she didn't hear any of it. The chamber was almost sound proof.

Things were proceeding as planned, it seemed.

"Admiral…"

Ashiah detected confusion as she heard this voice. That, in turn, made her a bit puzzled as well. She turned her head down to who had spoken, only to find herself looking back to the radar chieftan.

"What is it?" She addressed.

"I'm not sure, madam… But we're detecting numerous small objects on a collision course for the fleet."

The admiral was surprised at this. She raised an eyebrow. "…Enemy ships? That's impossible. We know they don't have any battleships of their own."

The officer shook his head. "No madam, not battleships. These are far too small."

Ashiah hesitated at this. Small objects? She didn't know what they were supposed to be… However, based on the history of the PPA, they had a tendency to use traps where their numbers were insufficient. Perhaps they were mines of some sort…or boats loaded down with explosives that were sent toward them. In either case, it might present a problem…or at least a nuisance. She looked back up to the helmsman.

"Drop speed. Prepare a course to avoid."

"Madam!"

Ashiah found herself cut off again, and once more by the same officer. But this time, his voice was louder and more worried-sounding. She turned to the officer, as did several of the adjacent ones.

"They're splitting! They're breaking away from the fleet!"

Ashiah looked up in puzzlement to that again. She knew what that meant. These things had to have controls installed in them. Something was steering them. It would make more sense for living bombs… After all, just simply sending boats forward with explosives wouldn't do much. Of course…how they could wire up the long range controls was beyond her… Her thoughts were soon cut off again, though. The _Imperial_ suddenly shifted a bit, wider than it should have from just their own shots. The woman frowned a bit in response. She had nearly been forced to move her feet on that one. She turned to the gunner.

"…I specifically told you to make sure it didn't get within range of any of the ships, ensign."

"My apologies, madam." The gunner responded from his console. "The enemy aircraft…it suddenly became a lot bolder. It actually took a few of our shots in order to go down and launch a sortie of its own. It's more aggressively harassing us. I'll try to compensate…"

However, on hearing this, Ashiah raised an eyebrow again. More aggressive? Why would it suddenly be doing that, willingly taking hits in order to give them a few? She thought that an ex-Shinra captain was supposed to be in charge of that aircraft. He wouldn't be dumb enough to try and get into the crossfire of a destroyer, unless he was-

The admiral paused, her eyes widening slightly.

"…Radar, switch to longer range sweeps. Find the objects that broke away."

The officer gave a nod, and adjusted a few controls on his console. Ashiah turned full attention to him as he did so. She already believed she knew what had happened…and felt slightly dumb for not seeing it earlier. If it was what she suspected, then perhaps this PPA was a bit more resourceful than she thought…

A moment later, the officer's eyes widened and he backed off a bit from his own console. "…They're behind us, madam…and they're turning around to come again from behind."

The other officers looked up a bit at that, and looked around a bit nervously to one another, realizing that this was a sure sign that an attack was coming. The admiral frowned, and looked out ahead at the open glass in front of her. She gave a slight snort as she grimaced.

"Clever little runt…isn't he…?"

Moments later, an alarm went off in the bridge. Ashiah recognized it immediately. It was the distress signal alarm…meaning that a ship was in trouble and contacting them. The communications officer, a bit stunned himself, suddenly snapped out of it and went to his own console. He pressed a few buttons on it, getting the transmissions patched through. After that, his own eyes widened a bit. He turned his head behind himself and called out in a more intense voice. He kept holding the receiver to his ear, getting information from the outside.

"Madam…three…no, four of our transports have been hit. They're taking in water."

The woman looked down to the officer. "Hit? By what?"

"…Reports say missiles of some sort. Other transports are beginning to call in. They're under attack as well."

Ashiah frowned once again. She looked back up and out to the glass andmuttered aloud. The rest of the officers below began to tense up, being in combat for the first time, and already getting more action than they had expected. They were still calm, or they wouldn't be on this ship, but they were still getting anxious. "Small, missile-carrying boats…" Ashiah remarked aloud as she stared. "So…he's rather resourceful as well…"

"They're sweeping into our fleet, coming in the spaces between boats." The radar officer announced.

"Orders, admiral?" The communications officer asked.

"Prepare the flanking defenses. Tell all destroyers to do the same, and put the fleet on red alert. Begin to move the transports in closer to their nearest destroyer. Terminate the attackers."

* * *

_I think I'm going to be sick…_

Ragnar thought this as he dove into the midst of the New Shinra Navy. He could see little…just great black towers arising on every side. All around him, the attacking Bismarks dropped into the fleet. Missiles soon rang out, and explosions began to light up the area. Just in front of Ragnar, he saw a streak of fire before an eruption on the ship to his right. Nervously, he inched his jet ski away from it, trying not to go into a panic move. The battle was in full swing now. The Bismarks were falling on the enemy like flies on a carcass. Gunshots soon began to fill the air as well as missile fire as the Bismarks opened fire too, using their weapons to puncture holes into the sides of the fleet.

The youth was panicking a little. Now he was caught in the drags of the closing ships, being pushed turbulently around. He had to swerve rapidly as he weaved his way into the enemy fleet, dodging through boats and ships and trying not to get anywhere near their lethal propellers. It was all he could do to keep moving his way through this steel jungle, let alone fight back.

At last, he realized he had to try something. This was an attack run. He needed to shoot. He swerved the jet ski one way at last as he moved between two boats, and moved to flick the switch to fire. However…he panicked. He was closing too quickly, and he looked like he was going to crash. Immediately, he swerved out of the way as he was firing. In response, the missile fired off, but it was parallel to the ship. It sailed out over the ocean for a few meters before hitting the water and detonating. Ragnar managed to avoid the fire and steam that resulted, swerving around it, but he had failed to do anything to the ship. And now, he was racing by. He cursed himself a little. Maybe he shouldn't have come out here…

_"Bismark 2 to Bismark Leader…watch me, sir!"_

A moment later, Ragnar felt a spray of water as another ski suddenly shot past him. The driver on board was not afraid to be going full speed, it seemed, and soon he tore past Ragnar and left him in the dust…or foam, whatever was more appropriate. Ragnar looked up in puzzlement to this. Was that the person who had just contacted him? How had he done that? He could actually recognize him out here? He didn't know…but his memory began to register as who had taken the designation of Bismark 2. It was Lieutenant Mack…the only other officer out here. Ragnar soon felt himself gun up his engine a bit so he wouldn't lose him, and began to gain again.

"Bismark Leader to Bismark 2…Mack? You recognized me?"

_"Bismark 2 to Bismark Leader… Of course, sir! I've been keeping track of who's who since we started!"_

Ragnar was amazed. Someone could actually keep track in all of this dark chaos? While trying to dodge and fight?

_"Follow my lead on the next one, sir! Move like this! Don't veer off until the shot's away!"_

Ragnar continued to keep up with Bismark 2, especially since it suddenly dropped speed a bit. However, it was only a little. It was still moving fast as the craft shoved to the left, almost against the transport on the opposite side. After doing that, Ragnar saw Mack rise from his seat as he made a sharp turn, using his body to pitch the jet ski around on a hard right, and bring it back at an acute angle to the ship on the opposite side. A moment later, a missile roared as it shot out from Mack's weapon and impacted the side of the transport. Another spurt of fire and flame, this time mixed with debris, and a hole had been punctured in its side, which began to take on water. Right after firing, Mack rose and pitched back again, this time to the left, and brought his jet ski away and straightened out again.

Despite all the dodging that he had to do, Mack turned his head back in his seat to look at the general.

_"Try it, sir!"_

Ragnar couldn't believe it. Mack was like a trained pro already. Was this because of the snowmobile training? He didn't know…but he decided to give it a shot. Bahamut had trained him to jump into new things with concentrated effort. It didn't look that hard…he thought.

Nervously, Ragnar inched his craft over to the side. He didn't get as close to the left as Mack had, and he slowed down his craft more than he did. However, he was still going at a fairly good speed as he ran along the edge. After that, he looked to his opposite side. He let another transport go by him before he got the bravery to try this. Then, swallowing, Ragnar stood up slightly in his seat, and managed to lean a bit as he gave his jet ski a hard right. It wasn't as sharp as Mack…so he leaned a little more. At that, he went almost too far…and he took too long. Now, he was headed for a collision. He panicked. In another moment, he would have broken off the attack. Yet somehow, he steeled himself enough to fire the next switch on his craft. He forced himself to stay steady until the shot was off, and then quickly rose up again and leaned back to the left. Again, he was too sharp, and he nearly fell off of his ski this time. Yet as he felt gravity start to give, he quickly thrust himself back in the seat, and with a wobble managed to level off. As he did…his own shot struck the side of the enemy transport, even lower than Mack's. The damage was done, and another hole was punctured into the side.

_"Yahoo! Great shot sir! You cut it a bit close…but it did the job."_

Ragnar nervously exhaled. He supposed that wasn't that bad for a first try… Maybe he'd have a bit more confidence on the next one. He only had to fire two more shots off, after all…

The youth soon had something else to occupy his mind, however, as he heard something new spring up. Gunshots opened fire from overhead. Ragnar continued to race by, but he looked up and saw that the transports were now opening fire. Their bullets tore apart the water all around him, struggling to hit him and the other riders. As he passed by one boat…he caught a glimpse of a ski to his far left. He saw a streak of bullets hit it…and immediately it erupted into flame. The pilot was flung off as it exploded. A hailstorm of heavy fire soon impacted all around them, struggling to do the same to the others.

The general paled, realizing that he was in the same location as everyone else, and that he still had a ways to go before he was clear enough to move back. He would have to dodge them. But there were so many…and they were shooting all around…

_Now what?_

_"Bismark 2 to Bismark Leader! Don't slow down! You'll be an easy target!"_

Ragnar snapped out of his moment of fear. To his astonishment, he realized that was what he was doing. He had taken his hand off of the accelerator, and was now drifting into the firepower. Immediately, he grabbed it and gunned it again. It was a good thing…because he just narrowly missed having a bead drawn on him. Yet even as he did this, he removed his hand again. He didn't want to go through this crazily… He'd be dead for sure…

_"Follow my lead sir! And don't fall back! Keep up!"_

To Ragnar's surprise, the jet ski in front of him suddenly launched into full throttle, and tore off in between the boats. He didn't seem to mind the shots going on around him at all. The general didn't have time to pause. He was already being left behind. Crazy as he thought Mack was acting, he soon pushed his own craft up to full throttle and followed after him. Bismark 2 slowed down only long enough for Ragnar to fall in behind him, but then took off again, forcing Ragnar to go to full speed to keep up.

Ragnar soon experienced a nightmare similar to what had happened in the valley, only much worse in his opinion. Bullets tore apart the water all around the two Bismarks as they raced through the trench between boats. It even looked as if they passed a destroyer at one point with its own extra guns. However, Ragnar didn't think of that. He thought only of Mack, and struggled to match him. The man swerved in and out of all the lanes of fire, dropping speed one moment and then accelerating the next. He swerved dangerously again and again, narrowly missing fire but working his way onward none the less. He rose out of his seat more than once for the dangerous turns. To follow, Ragnar had no choice but to mimic him, though he feared he would fall over every time. Somehow, he stayed put, and the two of them continued to go through. Ragnar felt nearly crazy following after Mack, matching his pace and worming his way through all of these shots. And yet, somehow…both of them made their way through…

At last, the two made it to the front of the fleet. Mack next hung a sharp right, which Ragnar was again forced to follow. It was good practice. By doing so, they shoved themselves up against the enemy transport guns. Now, they were too close to be in firing range. They could only helplessly shoot over them as they raced around the fleet again, making their way to the sides to commence their next pass.

_"Whoo-hoo! We showed them, general! This is great!"_ Mack cheered out on his headset.

Ragnar himself swallowed a bit, still trying to get his heart to calm down. "C-Copy, Bismark 2…"

A new blip of static soon sounded through their ears, however.

_"Captain Cid to Bismark 2…you crazy son of a bitch! Where the hell did you learn to drive like that? Why the hell aren't you up here piloting this thing?"_ A brief pause, and then what sounded like it was directed to someone not on the radio. _"Oh, don't give me that look! You do fine too!"_

Ragnar steadied himself a bit more, ignoring this chatter. However, now that he had gone through the crash course with Mack, and learned what he was capable of on this machine, he felt a bit more confident with it. On that note, he called out again to the remaining ships. "…Bismark Leader to all Bismarks…let's come around and give them another pass. Watch carefully to make sure you aren't hitting one that's already damaged."

* * *

"Status report." 

"Twenty-three transports report being damaged. Seven of them are critically damaged. Those seven will be sunk within ten minutes. The others can stay afloat longer, but not long."

Ashiah's look was officially a frown now. She could see some of this happening right in front of her. She watched the waves on either side of her ship periodically have a black bulge ride alongside them, before she saw bursts of flame erupt on the ships surrounding her. It seemed that the little army was able to make do with what little they had. It wasn't much…but it did seem enough to frustrate the navy for now. If they had managed to do that much damage to the transports this quickly…then they might yet be able to thwart the invasion. Because Ashiah had taken the fleet straight in to the bay, they would have to fight their way through their defenses. And if they didn't manage to disable them in a certain length of time, the transports damaged would be sunk as well. They didn't have the time to go around now.

However, that only made the Admiral more determined…and angry. She had led this attack straight into the belly of the beast, disobeying orders to prove her power. If the transports couldn't make landfall, she would have no choice but to turn back. The invasion would be a failure, and it would be blamed solely on her failure to follow orders. She wasn't about to accept that. She wasn't going to be lumped into the same category as the bumbling fools on land.

"How many have we hit?"

"Their attackers are too small and quick, and they have darkness as a cover." One of the gunners reported with an air of frustration. "We can't hit them with the chain guns. And they're coming in from behind, so they can attack us before they present a target. We've only gotten two out of an estimated twenty-four."

The admiral nearly growled. This was all her crack team of gunners could do? Two of them? It was time to stop playing around. They had proven themselves more than a nuisance now.

"Radar…patch in your readings into the deck guns. Prepare to fire on the attackers."

A few of the officers turned in a bit of surprise to that. The first mate herself turned around from her command chair, and looked to the Admiral in confusion. "Madam…the deck guns are meant to damage enemy battleships. Isn't using them to destroy boats of this size…a bit much?"

Ashiah turned back to the first officer calmly, and after a pause replied rather simply. "Well…it seems as if our gunners, in their inability to destroy things that would take one or two bullets to detonate," Here, she leveled a gaze at the gunners, who immediately cringed and turned back to their stations. "Have rendered such measures necessary. Carry out my orders. Captain…you have the bridge."

With that, the Admiral swept around and began to walk to the exit. Now, the officers were really surprised. Almost everyone looked up from what they were doing and turned back to the commanding officer. The first mate leapt up from her own chair and rushed to the command seat, but she continued to have her head turned to the leaving Admiral, looking totally puzzled at this recent turn of events. She stared incredulously as she opened the door to the exit.

"Admiral…where are you going?"

Ashiah paused in the doorway when she heard this. After that, she turned calmly around and faced the first mate.

"…It's like I always say, Captain. You want something done…you have to do it yourself."

* * *

It took Ragnar a bit, but just before breaking out of the second pass, he managed to fire his third missile. He wanted to make sure he had a clean shot, and now he had to worry about gunfire as well. He practiced the technique a few times on his own, but finally he successfully launched it. As intended, it impacted on another transport, and soon gave it another critical wound. He pulled out a moment later, moving away from the fleet, and then once again banked to the right in order to bring the attack around again. 

Seven other jet skis soon fell in alongside him, turning at the same time. Mack was one of them, who Ragnar had made sure to stay close to since the first part of the battle. As they spun around and began to make their way back up alongside the fleet at a distance, the general realized they were doing it. Some of the transports were going down, but even those that were damaged had almost ceased fire. The enemy guns weren't being that successful. They were too fast, and had only lost three. As the pilots became better at driving, they continued to dodge and cut their losses. They were getting used to this now… This might just be possible…

_"…Incoming!"_

Ragnar snapped up at that…but soon that sound was forgotten. A sonic whistle replaced it…the sound he recognized as that of an artillery shell. Before he or the others could react, however…a massive explosion rocked him from behind, totally obliterating one of the Bismarks. One that was too near to the eruption had its rider thrown off from the explosion, as a terrific tower of fire and smoke rose from the sea. Ragnar and the other pilots winced from the deafening sound of the boom, and struggled to maintain their own heading as they shot on.

The youth quickly snapped his head around in shock. "What happened? What was that?"

He soon got his answer. One of the destroyers on his right, still far up ahead, suddenly emitted a burst of light. Moments later, another whistle cut through the air before an artillery shell impacted another Bismark, immediately turning it into a pillar of fire. Again, Ragnar and the others felt their craft rocked violently from this, and they had to struggle to stay in control. The general himself looked up in a panic to the destroyer.

"It's the destroyers…they're opening fire with the deck guns."

_"What can we do?"_ A panicked pilot cried over to communicator.

Ragnar thought for a brief moment. "…All Bismarks! Angle in closer to the fleet! They'll overshoot us!"

_"But we'll run into the machine gun fire!"_

"Right now…I'm willing to take those chances over these."

Ragnar immediately pitched his jet ski to start angling toward the fleet. Mack quickly followed suit. The other two pilots aimed in, and soon the four were racing back to the fleet once again. The deck guns fired, but just as Ragnar planned…they overshot them. The shells detonated harmlessly behind them, although they felt the power of the explosions push them on as they came in closer. They didn't have to do this long. They only had to get close enough to where they went behind the ability of the deck guns to aim. The artillery fired a few more times, trying to smack them away as they closed, but failed on each.

A moment later, however, the machine gunfire erupted. They were close enough now. It was even harder at this point to dodge, with it flying in their faces. However, they did have some element of speed, giving the enemy less time to target than they had while moving away. Ragnar, Mack, and the other two only moved in a bit longer, outstripping the machine guns as they continued to flail away at them. But then, abruptly, they shifted into a sharp turn back to the left. Not only did this succeed in shaking off the machine guns and getting them back out of range, but they had passed by the range of the deck guns as well. They were in the clear once more, and once again racing to the end of the fleet.

They soon reached it and began to turn around, to sweep in again from the back. As they did, Ragnar gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

_"Captain Cid to Bismark Leader…will you guys start using your damn designations again? I can't understand what the hell is going on down there. And by the way…so long as I'm yelling at you, you better know that the transports are pulling in close to the sides of the destroyers. They're trying to make more room to shoot with the deck guns while crowding you out from going in between. You're going to have to cut off pretty soon."_

Ragnar frowned a bit in response as he finished bringing his craft around, and started to race back into the mix along with the other three pilots. "Bismark Leader to Captain Cid…that's not good enough. We've only taken out about half of the transports. We need to do at least one more attack run if not two."

_"Well, hurry the hell up then!" _Cid shouted back. _"I ain't exactly invincible up here neither, and…"_ Suddenly, the captain trailed off.

Hearing this, the general rose an eyebrow. "Captain?"

There was a second's pause. _"…Shit. Watch yourselves down there. Radar shows there's an extra one of you."_

_"Extra one of us?"_ One of the pilots returned. _"What does that-"_

That was all the pilot got out before Ragnar, Mack, and the one remaining Bismark heard another loud explosion rip from behind them. In surprise, they wheeled around to see what happened, just as their skis went into the newest boat trench. They were just in time to see the man who had been talking vanish into a cloud of fire and debris. The general was shocked for a moment, before he saw the source.

Coming in fast behind them was a sleek, black boat. It looked like a speedboat of some sort, being just a great spear-head on the water. It had no visible cockpit or propellers. It only had its own smooth shape, and shining surface. Well, that…and two holes that had opened on the sides. Ragnar only stared at them a moment before he saw yellow streaks of light start coming out of them, and tearing up the water behind the other Bismark.

Quickly, Ragnar turned to the man and began to yell. "Bail out! Bail-"

It was too late. The shots tore into him a moment later, and a powerful eruption resounded. Ragnar shielded himself and cried out as hot metal debris burst from the craft and struck him, hitting his helmet and leaving dents, and burning away at part of his wet suit. Losing control, Ragnar spilled to one side,dropping speed as he did so. The water continued to slam into him, as did the force of the blast. One of his ears rang from it. He was totally disorientated as his ski went to the side and scraped against the edge of the nearest sinking transport.

This ironically appeared to save his life…because the black boat only raced past him, casting up more foam to push him harder into the craft. It focused its remaining attention on Mack, seeming to think that the shrapnel from the blast had killed Ragnar. However, after it went by, Ragnar quickly recovered. He was still a bit dizzy, but he managed to look up and saw what was going on. The boat was still in hot pursuit of Mack, and the two of them were racing away, going down the trench. Seeing this, Ragnar quickly gunned in engine to maximum, and took off after the bogey.

Ragnar didn't know if the enemy was slowing to fire, or if Mack was actually slowing down to give him a chance to speed up. But somehow, Ragnar began to gain distance on the two. Yet even as he did so, the bogey was already opening fire. To Ragnar's surprise, Mack began a series of sharp and dangerous turns and moves, actually using the waves to his advantage to propel himself upward on small jumps. Some of his turns were so sharp that he actually leapt up in his seat and almost leaned out of the ski to make it go faster. The black boat, however, had a very good gunner. It hounded him just as doggedly, barely missing him with each shot. Some even looked like they hit…but at the worst they had only grazed him.

_"Bismark 2 to Bismark Leader…I could use some help here, general!"_

"Bismark Leader to Bismark 2…hang on just another second, Mack. I'm almost in range…"

And he was. Perhaps Mack was slowing down to cause his enemy to slow as well, for Ragnar soon managed to slip in behind. Gritting his teeth, and hoping to shoot correctly, Ragnar depressed the trigger button and opened fire with his heavy machine gun. His own large bullets soon thundered out and moved in. Unfortunately, he wasn't that good at being a gunner yet. His bullets waved dangerously, and most just struck the water uselessly. Gritting his teeth, he pumped the craft up a bit further, struggled to keep up with the black boat's own weaving, and opened fire again.

To the general's surprise, his bullets did nothing. Most of them missed, but he still hit with a considerable number. Yet they merely made sparks, and then appeared to do nothing. No holes…no smoke…nothing at all. Had he hit it and not done any damage? He didn't think so… It looked like the shots simply weren't doing anything… All he did was cause an interruption in the fire of the bogey. Apparently…its pilot seemed to realize that it still had an enemy behind it.

Ragnar grit his teeth again in frustration. "It's armored…I can't get a shot through!"

_"Try a missile, general!"_

The youth paused at that. He only had one left. These missiles were supposed to be for blowing up more transports… But he soon realized this bogey was the bigger concern. If guns wouldn't damage it, then this was the only resort. Besides, this pilot was good. He could tell that right now. Their own inexperienced pilots could barely do a bombing run, let alone a dogfight. And he was only in this position due to luck. It might not happen again. In the end, he conceded.

Quickly, Ragnar tried to line himself up as best he could. The boat ahead continued to waver around, and yet didn't open fire again on Mack. The general knew he would only get one shot at this, and he couldn't afford to miss. He continued to hold and wait, seeing if it would hold still long enough to have a chance for success. But every time it seemed to stop long enough, it would move before Ragnar could get the confidence to fire. He cursed to himself. Sweat began to mount on his brow. He felt his stomach turn. But still, he inched over and readied…

Finally, the ship seemed to move over to the left, against the transport on that side. It held there. At last, Ragnar's brain registered. He flicked the switch, and the final missile shot out for the bogey.

To Ragnar's shock, the boat suddenly doubled its speed. Foam was sprayed up behind it in a large cloud before it thundered forward. A moment later, the missile missed and impacted the side of the transport instead. Ragnar couldn't rejoice in his lucky shot, however. The bogey had gotten away. What more…he was headed right for his own flame and shrapnel. Immediately, he closed his eyes and cringed.

A second later,fire and more debris went by him. He felt it strike against his helmet again, and more of his wet suit was singed and melted. But in the end…he managed to make it through alive. Once the feeling of cool water struck him again, Ragnar opened his eyes and straightened up. To his surprise…the bogey was gone. Mack was still roaring up ahead, but the boat had disappeared. The general looked around in confusion for a moment. Did he get it after all?

_"Bismark 2 to Bismark Leader…it veered off. It used the fire as a smoke screen to turn around. General…get out of here. You're out of missiles. I think it's coming back around to try and pick you off."_

Ragnar was stunned into silence again at that sudden answer. He began to protest. "But…lieutenant…"

He was cut off again a moment later. It wasn't by the bogey, however. It was by a massive eruption nearby. A wave of water suddenly struck Ragnar, and another wave splashed down on him. It soaked through the holes in his clothing and began to drench him. Whirling around, Ragnar looked to see what had done it. It turned out they were in a bad position. The trench he was in had widened now, with the ships on his left clustering around one destroyer, and the ships on his right clustering around the destroyer that was now firing. There was now enough room to target the two jet skis.

Mack's Bismark suddenly slowed down. He had cut off the accelerator, and now he was letting the turbulence of the water further slow him down.

_"Go now! I'll be fine!"_

Ragnar continued to catch up, until he nearly reached the side of Bismark 2. He looked nervously over to the pilot, but he could see nothing beneath his own expressionless helmet. He thought of staying and trying something. He didn't want to run away. But in the end…he realized that he wasn't nearly as good a pilot as Mack was. And he had no missiles left. It would be suicide for him to stay. Uttering a silent prayer in hope for safety, Ragnar looked back ahead and gunned his engines once more. Soon, he was roaring by the pilot.

As Ragnar sped away, he could only go so far before he turned around to see what was happening. To his surprise, Mack had come to a stop up next to one of the enemy transports. He was slowing down to a mere drift. The general watched this, and thought he was crazy. What did he think he was doing? Whatever it was, it had been a help to him. Ragnar noticed that the three deck guns ignored him, but turned their attention to the motionless jet skier. The youth suddenly feared the worse. He wasn't sacrificing himself for him…was he? That was ludicrous… Filling with mounting fear, Ragnar opened his mouth to yell at Mack to move…

But it was too late. One of the deck guns let out another poof of smoke and flame as it fired.

Yet only at that moment did Mack turn the accelerator to full blast. A moment later, nearly grinding foam behind him, Bismark 2 lurched forward. It was just in time. A sonic whistle pierced the air, and the huge shell just missed taking his head off. However…the gunners on the destroyer had been a little too antsy…and not careful enough. The shell missed Mack completely…but it sank into the hull of the transport behind him a moment later.

As Bismark 2 lurched away, propelled by the force of the explosion, a true artillery blast struck the transport. A spurt of terrific flame and debris belched from its side, and the inside distorted and twisted from the blast. A gaping hole far bigger than what their own shots had done was soon formed, and Mack was going away with only a little heat and bits of debris to show for it. Immediately, the guns on the ship halted, realizing what they had just done in horror. Apparently, Mack had learned another weakness. The fleet was too close together. So long as the Bismarks stayed close to the transports opposing the destroyers' fire, they couldn't shoot without sinking their own men.

Ragnar could help but smile and give a chuckle, before he turned and quickly zoomed away himself. Yet even he didn't realize that Mack hadn't just planned on letting the destroyers off one of their own transports…but had just enacted the first step of an even wilder plan.

* * *

_I sure hope I know what I'm doing…_

Mack sped away from the collapsing boat, trying to put a good distance between himself and it. He hoped that Ragnar was getting away alright… However, that didn't fix the fact that what he was about to do was insane. It depended on a lot of things working that were beyond his control…and it might actually kill him. He only hoped that all of his snowmobile practice until now had worked out, and that it had a good correlary with the jet skis he was riding.

Once he was at a good distance, Mack cut the accelerator. Making a sharp turn, he whirled his craft around and faced it forward, letting it come to a stop once it did. After that, he sat back and waited nervously for a few moments. He was in the clear for now, alongside a still functional transport. That protected him from the destroyer to his left firing. Up ahead, he saw the destroyer on the right, and saw the transports closing in around it. One of those that had been doing so was the transport that was just destroyed. Right now, it was sinking and sinking quickly. But, just as Mack had hoped, one end of it was taking on water faster than the other. As the boat began to submerge, he saw that it had distinctly made an angle…particularly in the roof section. What more, that angle was somewhat raised up to the destroyer nearby, which continued to have its transports draw nearer…and pounded away at the sky, trying to drive off the Sierra's attacks.

Mack nervously hesitated. He tried to get a good timing for the ship ahead as it sank. He wanted to move at just the right moment…right when the lip hit the water. He still had one missile left. He wasn't sure how much good this would do…but hopefully it would let Cid do the rest. He just had to wait a few more seconds…until the roof of the sinking transport was just right…

An engine suddenly roared behind the lieutenant. Feeling a chill ripple down his spine, Mack snapped around and looked to see what it was. He immediately gulped and let out an obscenity. That black boat from earlier had come back around…but apparently it didn't care about Ragnar now. It was aiming its attention on him. And now, he was turned with his back to it, and it was going up to full throttle, closing in on him fast. On seeing that…Mack realized he couldn't wait for timing. He'd just have to pray. He quickly turned around and pushed his own jet ski back up to full speed, and took off for the sinking ship.

The black boat already had the advantage of speed without acceleration. Soon, it was back on Mack. Gritting his teeth, the man began to move his Bismark to the left and right, as the boat began to open fire again. He tried not to do too much. He needed more speed. He had to be going pretty fast for this to work. The ship continued to sink in front of him. It didn't quite bring the lip to the water yet, but hopefully it would by the time he got there. He looked up ahead again. In front of it, there was a space between the destroyer and the transport, due to it being stopped before it could close. Again, he prayed it was enough, as he continued to maneuver his craft around, trying to stay out of range.

A few rounds snaked by Mack's craft, taking off one of the exhausted bazookas. The man paled, and struggled to maneuver faster. However, it didn't work. The boat was getting a bead on him now. Another spurt of gunfire went out. Mack felt his head jarred painfully in one direction as one of the shots grazed his helmet, cutting a gash into it. Cold air soon began to blast him in one eye as he went on. He realized this wasn't going to work. He had to do one more move, and hoped it worked.

Abruptly, Mack cut off his throttle. His Bismark began to slow down immediately after. The black boat, still going full speed, soon began to gain on him. However, it too began to slow speed, thinking that Mack was going to drop behind it. Again, the guns fired…and this time Mack felt a couple hit the tube that kept him afloat. After that, there was no time left to dodge. He quickly gunned his machine back up to full throttle again. Luckily, the inertia helped it to accelerate quickly, and he shot away from the gunfire of the enemy just as it tore away the water where he was. It was a trick that had only bought him a few more seconds of life…but seconds was all he needed.

The man now lowered his head to his handlebars. He tried to picture an invisible crosshairs in front of him, plotting the position and angle of his one remaining missile. The enemy boat began to accelerate again behind him, and soonstarted catching up. But it was too late. His momentary delay had been all the time he needed to let the ship sink and form its ramp with its roof. Now…he just had to pray that there was enough angle. He quickly plotted roughly where the missile would go…and hoped he wasn't wrong. Uttering a silent prayer to himself…Mack cut the engine just before he drove Bismark 2 onto the roof of the transport. Using it as an angle, he immediately tore up out of the water and sailed toward the end. A moment later…his craft sailed off of the edge and into the sky.

Mack thought quickly. For a moment, Bismark 2 was dancing in the air, dangling over the battlefield and ocean. The black boat soon hit the ramp and went after him. However…it was still going at full speed. Mack had cut his just before hitting it…causing his own craft to fall shorter…and begin to drop almost immediately. But that wasn't before he saw straight ahead of him. He watched as he saw the antenna and radar systems of the destroyer move in front of him…and the command tower raised up right beneath him. Right as he saw himself there, unobstructed with a clear shot for the briefest second, he flicked the switch.

Bismark 2 began to fall back into the ocean soon after, soon passing out of range, as the last missile in its payload streaked out from the bazooka and sailed toward its intended target. Mack crouched against his craft…and rightly so. A moment later, the black boat shot by at full speed overhead, having hit the ramp at full speed and gotten the maximum angle and velocity. And ahead of all this…the missile continued to streak forward for a few fateful moments…before it impacted the front of the command tower to the destroyer. An explosion immediately decimated the front face of it, blasting through the metal and through a few unfortunate personnel.

The pilot of the black boat gaped in shock at this…before she realized that she was about to meet a similar fate. Bismark 2 had fallen short, and was landing in the water. But her own airborne vehicle was headed right for the side of the destroyer at a speed fast enough to smash it to bits. Cursing…she pulled a lever next to her seat. Immediately, the ceiling of the boat popped off and was flung behind her. Right as she collided into the side of the destroyer…right as it began to explode and have its own interior collision…she and her seat were ejected out of the craft and into the air. The violence of the throw, coupled with the ejection and the blast's impact, jarred her so violently that she immediately lost consciousness. Nevertheless, her seat fell away once she was at a certain height, and a chute deployed. It broke her fall soon after, and began to bear her unconscious body slowly back into the ocean…or, in her case, on top of one of the transports surrounding the destroyer opposite the one Bismark 2 hit.

Mack himself landed in the water, and Bismark 2 pitched forward violently. He nearly spilled this time, flinging over to the opposite side and going into the drink. However, Mack had planned for this, and has quickly leaned into the back of his boat to level out. It was just enough to keep it from moving. He still bobbed up and down like a fish alert…but he managed to keep himself from falling out, and stayed stable. Once he cleared his head, he looked up to the destroyer in front of him. He smiled as he let out a nervous exhale. He couldn't believe it. It worked. Not only had his missile struck the command tower…but the black boat had blown itself to bits against the side of the destroyer. And he had landed safely in the space between the transport and the destroyer. He couldn't believe he was still alive after that stunt…

However, if this was successful…then he knew what was coming next. And he was now out of missiles. With that in mind, he began to turn away his craft quickly. The back was starting to sag anyway. It was time to get back to shore…

* * *

Cid, managing somehow to stand in the bridge of the Sierra, despite how wildly it was pitching and turning, grinned from around his cigarette butt. The other crewmembers, despite their frantic efforts to keep the Sierra stabilized and firing, looked down and saw the same thing he did. One of the destroyers had suddenly broken off fire, and he saw why. A missile had somehow impacted the bridge. Mack's insane act of daredevilry had managed to get a hit in on it, despite how Cid had warned it was impossible. It wasn't nearly enough to destroy the bridge, of course…but it had done something none the less. The anti-aircraft fire was suddenly interrupted. The control systems must have been impacted…or the crews were stunned by the fire. The ship seemed to go dead for a moment.

That was their chance.

Cid quickly wheeled around to the helmsman. "Get down there right now, and give that destroyer a full salvo!"

* * *

The captain watched helplessly from her position in command. Not only had Admiral Ashiah's boat been destroyed, but now they were helplessly watching the scene to their left. Their own anti-aircraft guns pounded the air, struggling to stop the enemy ship from launching on its own run. But it was useless. Without the power of the middle gun, the ships were too spread out to provide good enough assistance. It dove on it like a vulture on its prey. It took a few hits, but it wasn't enough to stop it from opening its bays, and dropping a steady stream of about ten rocket-propelled bombs onto the deck of the _Adamant_.

More fiery explosions soon rocked its deck, joining with the damage already done. Two of the deck guns were blown up, as were three of the four anti-aircraft guns. But most of the damage was focused on the bridge. Two bombs took off the entire top level. Two more blasted its middle, warping it so much that its guts were revealed. Another two bombs finished it, being dropped into the exposed interior and obliterating it. As the ship swung away, the burned, scorched ruin of the command tower remained. Only now…it was barely standing. After a second's pause, the entire structure collapsed on its weaker bottom and spilled forward, and fell down on top of its own deck. The rest of the fires continued to burn.

Despite the pounding it was now receiving, the enemy aircraft was able to spin around and drop a second salvo on its already helpless victim. As it pulled away, a shot struck it in its engine, and it began to spark and smolder in its wake. However, it still had three more operational ones. The shot made it wounded and seemed to force it to retreat, but it was able to pull itself away from the hits it had taken. But the _Adamant_ wasn't so lucky. This second line of fire was dropped into the already smoldering holes that the first one had blasted into it. One of the bombs managed to ignite the spare artillery rounds…and an even larger explosion soon blasted a chunk out of the front deck, causing the metal to twist and expand outward. That damage must have triggered something else, because soon fires were beginning to leap out from other parts of the ship, lighting up each crack and open hole. Metal panels began to blow off of the sides next as the chain reaction continued. Then, at long last…the entire destroyer blew, erupting into a monstrous fiery ball that lit up the entire fleet and miles in the surrounding area.

The captain and the rest of the crew were shocked. They weren't supposed to lose a single destroyer on this attack, but now one was blowing up. What was worse was that it was guarding transports, which had squeezed in so close at this point that there was barely any room between them and their guardian. Now, as the great warship erupted, it blasted its surrounding craft with fire and large pieces of shrapnel. Misfired shells snaked out and imbedded themselves in the sides of the craft, and soon they began to set off explosions off their own as the other transports blew around them. Even those that weren't took damage, and soon began to blare distress signals of their own. The price of driving off the enemy airship and the minor attackers had been losing the _Adamant_ and eight more transports.

The officer felt herself start to sweat. This was not good. The enemy looked like they were pulling off, but at this point they had damaged or destroyed some 77 of their transports. The remaining 23 had an army on it that totaled to only half of the size of their opponent's, based on reports. Now, landing the damaged transports was impossible. They would have to break through the enemy's defenses first. And with the loss of one of their destroyers, they had enough to make that a painful victory. What more, on landing, they would only be able to do some damage to the enemy before being driven off. The Planet Protector Army once again had the terrain advantage…and in the past, they had proven to be very good at making the New Shinra Army suffer with that in their favor.

At last, she came to the conclusion. She knew that this would be bad. The Admiral would never approve of it. But there were transports sinking out there. If they didn't turn around, they'd lose even more troops in their attempts to make landfall. This was the best way to cut their losses. Besides…with the Admiral currently out of commission, she was the commanding officer in charge of this fleet. With that in mind…she announced her decision.

"…Give the order to return to port. We're breaking off the attack."

* * *

Ragnar was still trying to catch his breath as his jet ski raced back home. He was out of range now of the enemy, and it felt great to finally be clear after that death run. By now, the last of their forces had broken off. They could do no more after their assault. Out of the original twenty-four Bismarks…sadly only fourteen had survived. However, it was their first try…and they knew the danger. They only hoped that it had done enough damage in the end. Mack's crazy stunt seemed to make up for quite a bit of missed shots and done more damage than any of them had expected…

Suddenly, a voice came in on the radio, cheering and excited, and disregarding his own rules.

_"Ha-ha! We did it! They're turning back! This crazy act worked!"_

Ragnar leaned up at that, his eyes widening in surprise. Soon, he began to hear people ringing in on their own radios and cheering as well. Cid himself called back in several times to yell in triumph. He even held the radio out to his crew members to let them cry out too. The youth couldn't believe it. Their ramshackle plan had worked. They had driven off the enemy…and they hadn't even needed to involve the ground forces. That was more than he had ever expected. But in the end…it was a victory. The Planet Protector Army, six months after its huge loss, had demonstrated that they were still a force to be reckoned with. Not just on land…but on the sea as well.

_"Alright! Bismark 2 to Bismark Leader, we won! We drove them off!"_

_"You psychotic little son of a bitch! I haven't tried anything that stupid since I was sixteen! I'm going to beat the shit out of you for being so damn reckless when we get back! After that…"_ A pause, and then a chuckle. _"First two rounds are on me."_

Ragnar cracked a smile himself at that, and a bit of a snicker.

_"Not too bad for your first time, Bismark Leader."_ Mack's voice further threw in.

Ragnar let out a small half-hearted chuckle at that. He shook his head afterward a bit, and then spoke in a much more controlled voice. "Old Bismark Leader to New Bismark Leader…I'm retiring. Consider yourself promoted to the head of the Bismarks, Mack."

A pause went through the radios as everyone went silent. That was quite unexpected. However, no one had been unexpecting it more than Mack himself. His uneasy voice replied after a few seconds. _"…Um, sir…are…you sure you want to do that? I mean, you're the general and all…"_

"My place is on the land, not the sea." Ragnar calmly replied. After all, he wasn't vain enough…or dumb enough…to try replicating what happened tonight again. He was glad for the victory, but he also saw who had been the true expert on the jet ski out there, and who had been the hero in this battle. He knew he needed skilled people which he couldn't match in knowledge or experience, who could fill the gaps he could not. And Mack was the best suited right now. "I feel very confident about giving you the position, _commander._" He paused for a moment after that, and smiled. "That's a field promotion for now. Tomorrow, I'll issue the official decoration. I think you'll also be the recipient of the first Nautilus Medal for Valor."

Silence reigned on the other end of the communicator. There was a long pause from the man's end. But at last, he heard a meek voice manage to spit back out. _"…Thank you, sir…"_

"Don't thank me. You earned it yourself. Ex-Bismark Leader out."

Ragnar leaned back in his seat after that, and let out another breath of relief. Well…they were back at it again. Hopefully, this would drive the New Shinra to fight them more, and consider them a threat to eliminate first. Of course, this meant a lot more had to be done. Now, they really had to build their own navy. These Bismarks had to be upgraded and equipped better. People had to start training on them. The shore defenses had to be expanded. If they could get mines, they needed to start placing them. In addition, their army had to keep upgrading. They needed more weapons, more recruits…more of everything. They had to expand even faster now. Midgar and Kalm could only give so much more after this.

Perhaps…it was finally time to look over those defense contracts again.

That could wait for now. They were in the clear tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day. Right now, Ragnar wanted to get back and wash the smell of the sea off of him and get ready for bed. However…that would be after he found out just where the heck the Colonel had run off to.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chasing The White Robed Person

The environmental chemist raised a vial of water. He shook it a few times, letting the particles be distributed. After that, he leaned over to a nearby machine and slipped it into a slot on top that fit it just right. He switched it on a second later, and then sat back and watched. The machine gave out a loud hum in response. Both he and the two peoplenearby anxiously awaited the results.

One of them, Reeve, turned and looked down a bit disapprovingly to his cohort. "I've already run these things three times myself. They all came back the same way. I think I would know."

"Just the same…" Red XIII answered, keeping his one remaining on the machine…anxiously watching. "I'd like to see it for myself."

_What a way to visit this old place…_

In times past, the church in Midgar had been a peaceful place. It had the only sunlight in the lower part of the city, even when the upper plate still stood. The flowers and grass grew there fresh and fragrent. The children were always wanting to play there. When the flower girlcame there…the place only seemed to blossom more, becoming a place of joy and light for all who came. And after she passed…even more life went into it. Even when the church had been wrecked, it had been reborn again, springing forth with fresh water that seemed to be made by the world itself. All the children who bathed in it who had the Geostigma were healed. Hence, it had become to be known as the Baptismal Church, and was respected as a sacred place by everyone in the city.

However, that time had changed.

Even though it was night, electric lights had been set up in the area, particularly over the pool that had been made. Beautiful and clear as it had once been…Red XIII dared not get close to it now. Reeve and his crew had been there all day, ever since the call had first come in from Cait Sith, detecting the disturbance. After that, he contacted the city's geological and environmental team and had them come down here to immediately start running tests. They had been busy almost all day. Many of them were now flooded over the area. Some had special machines that were scanning the air, collecting particles and analyzing them. Others were removing samples from the bottom of the pool, but were handling them with special long-distance grabbers and protective suits. A seismologist was also digging into the ground and placing sensors around the area. Others were placing them farther into the city. Lastly, there was the pollutant chemist in front of them, running his analysis.

Red XIII watched a bit longer…before he suddenly felt something. The ground beneath him began to rumble…and shake. He wasn't alone. Everyone else in the area felt it too. They suddenly snapped up and looked around as the seismograph began to snake across its roll of paper, their faces streaked with worry. A few bits of dust and pebbles rocked, and some rained down from the wrecked roof. But after that…it passed. It was a rather potent tremor, but in the end it was nothing more than a tremor. It slowed down and vanished into nothing.

However, the beast did not look comfortable. Neither did Reeve. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, he spoke to Nanaki again. "…That's the third one since yesterday."

Red XIII didn't answer. Abruptly, his odd radio rang again, and he concentrated on that. Sighing a bit at how he had to do this, he flicked the switch with his tongue and took the call. "Colonel Nanaki here." He announced. There was a pause on his end as he heard the message. In the end, he rolled his one remaining eye and then sighed. "Lieutenant Yuffie…two things. One, I have no idea what has happened to your Leviathan Materia. Two…this is a line to the General himself, not the lost and found. Please do not call again." With that, he flicked his radio off again, just as Reeve began to hear a stream of obnoxious cursing so loud that it went outside of Red XIII's ear.

Shortly after this transpired, the humming stopped. The machine came to a halt. A readout was displayed on a laptop computer that had been wired up to it. Seeing this, the chemist pulled off his gloves and then leaned over to the keyboard. He reached down and moved on the touchpad a little, maximizing some components. He read over them a moment, and then frowned and shook his head. He turned to Red XIII afterward grimly.

"Even higher than the last one, sir. Now it's up to37 particles per million."

The beast sighed and bowed his head. He supposed he shouldn't have asked for this. It was a bit of his juvenile self refusing to accept the truth. That went with the immaturity, he supposed. But now, there was no doubt. He saw the test performed himself. It had been a waste of several hours, but he had to know for sure. This led even more credulance to the theory being proposed…and it wasn't good.

"At least now we know why the flowers grew only in this spot…" He remarked aloud.

"We should have feared something like this for years." Reeve dismally sighed. "But the President never wanted to hear anything that had to do with the environment…'coming back to bite him in the ass', so to speak. Besides, with Neo Midgar planned, it wouldn't have mattered. He shoved the whole idea aside along with the plan for harvesting oil as a source of power." He frowned, but then turned back to the Colonel. "What do we do now?"

"I'll have to report this immediately." Red XIII responded, moving to flick the radio on with his tongue again. After that, he turned away from Reeve and the pool and focused on talking. "General…" He hesitated after saying this, and turned puzzled. "Who is this? …Well, put General Ragnar on the line please." Another pause, during which the beast's face turned into a frown. But after a moment, it alleviated, and he bowed his head and gave a sigh. "…I guess he is entitled to a little rest after all that. Good work, by the way. At any rate, I want to meet him first thing in the morning. This is Colonel Nanaki, officially calling a meeting at 0600 sharp tomorrow. This is extremely urgent. Nanaki out."

The beast flicked off the radio with his tongue, and then sighed, giving a bit of a deep throated growl as he did so. He turned back over to Reeve afterward. "I spent so much time here I lost track of everything else. The battle has already been fought." He frowned again, and shook his mane. "General Ragnar is going to chew me out worse than my fur during shedding season…"

Reeve raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "Did we win?"

"We did." Red XIII answered, as if it was almost nothing of consequence. "But that will mean little if we can't do something to avert this next crisis." He turned to Reeve after that, and formed a stern expression. "I want your team to finish its models and present the findings to me both in summary and complete form. As long as the general is sleeping, we better not waste time. I need it to be ready in six hours." With that, the beast turned away from Reeve and immediately began to march out and away from the church interior.

The official looked confused by this gesture. "…Where are you off to?"

"I need to find a long-distance cellular phone." Red XIII answered, not turning. "I have to place a call to Cosmo Canyon. I need the scholars there to start looking up everything they can find in the records on some artifact called the 'Crystal Stone'…"

Reeve had no idea what that was supposed to mean, or how it possible had anything to do with what was going on. But in the end, he merely sighed and turned back to the crew. He walked over to the chemist, and started to give out his instruction to him, based on what Red XIII had said plus his own additional comments. The others continued to go about their work as they talked, finishing up their own analyses.

As they continued their work…and as Red XIII continued to walk away…none of them noticed the slight distortion of reality the seemed to be situated over the edge of the crumbled roof, looking down on everything…

* * *

Humans may have lacked the ability to communicate with the Planet, but Bahamut now learned that the ones in this generation were more ingenious in terms of technology than he had given them credit for.

Bahamut was still getting used to being so weak even after six months. Most of that time, he had been living in a cave just off the coast of some ocean, going out only to bask in the sun and fish. For the most part, he wanted to stay low. He didn't need humans coming upon him in this world. He was still most likely the strongest being on Gaia, but he had noinclination to test how mighty humans might have become. As he rested, his lungs and body slowly regenerated. He would have been scarred for life if he was anyone else. As it was, he had to stay quiet and let himself heal. He spent most of his time contacting the planet or reaching out mentally to watch Ragnar from afar. The boy was doing well. Not only that…but his friends had survived Wyvern's treachery. He couldn't say the same for many members of his army…but it was still better than nothing.

Healing had been a slow business. Part of it was due to the fact that he didn't know when he was healed. He expected himself to be over twenty times stronger than he was right now, as he had been in his ZERO form. Despite how much he had feared his own power, in this new body, god-like as he was, he felt almost like a baby. He found himself hating how slowly he could fly and move. Fortunately, he could still think as fast as he had in his ZERO body, and his mental faculties were still intact. That was very helpful.

However…not all had been well.

He barely had any time to start enjoying his world again when he began to sense something amiss. The Planet was growing violent. Such a thing stunned Bahamut at first. He had never known the Planet to be that aggressive. However, on further dipping into the Lifestream, the esper soon found it had very good reason too. Apparently, the ages of fighting, wars, and the constant increase of humanity's greed…up to the point where it was literally siphoning life out of the world…had left a mark. The Planet had grown more agitated…and angry. And such was not a good thing. Right now, its anger was sated, and it was calm. But it nevertheless was more active…more tubulant. Bahamut had never seen the Planet this way before. It was sentient for thousands of years, seeming to only silently observe all things that happened on it. The only time he could ever recall the Planet being active was when it had borne the first seven espers as children. But as worlds grew older, they only became more dormant. Why was this one flaring up so? Was it still so enraged over the events that had happened to it not long ago?

Bahamut didn't know, but he immediately set out to find what was the matter. His search led him, of all places, to Midgar, right where the army was stationed. He was in total disbelief on arriving. Ragnar and his friends were trying to save the world. Surely the Planet would know that. Why would it be agitated against him? Nevertheless…he saw this as the source of activity. And now, the humans had confirmed it. They had become good at monitoring things of the world itself, and they had detected the coming trouble. And it was even worse than Bahamut had thought…

The esper couldn't believe this. The Planet was kind and gentle… Why would it be doing this? Had it become so warped and outraged with time? And even if so…why would it be doing it here? It was jeopardizing the life of its own chosen one. Besides him, there were countless innocents in the city. Why here? Why not to the north, where this power was needed? Or at the Dome, where the enemies resided and the draining of life continued? Why was all of this happening?

Bahamut didn't know the answers to any of these things…but he knew one scholar who had spent his entire eons-long life studying such things. Only he could have the answer.

And that had brought Bahamut to this point.

The humans had lost their ability to perform magic once that power had vanished. However, they had appeared to find another way to perform magical abilities. That was through using condensed pieces of Lifestream that they had named "materia". In nature, it was rare and inconceivably powerful. However, they had found ways to synthesize it without having to wait the eons it took to condense and form. Some were made using more artificial methods than others, while some were processed more naturally. Out of some of the more natural ones that took into account the Planet's power…there were some far stronger than all others. Those were the ones that actually summoned images of the espers themselves. Ragnar's new friends had several of these…including ones that seemed to be made from all three of Bahamut's forms… Each one of these didn't actually summon the esper. After all, they were dead. What it did so was summon an "image" of these espers…some sort of double shadow. However…he felt that he could still manage to get something from one.

Bahamut was back in his Neo body now. He had learned all he wished to know from the humans, and had withdrawn a considerable distance. Now, he was in the wrecked part of the city. A few gangs, homeless, and ruffians wandered about below, but from where he was he was fine. They wouldn't hear him. He was perched on top of one of the ruined buildings, stretching high and skeletal into the air. It was late and dark. No one would see him here. He would have perfect privacy. With that in mind…it was time to begin.

Bahamut raised his hand and looked at the object it contained…the Leviathan Materia. He had "borrowed" it from the loud, obnoxious, greedy member of Ragnar's new friends. It was by no means easy. Even with using a spell to cloud her mind, she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her materia. In the end, Bahamut had to distract her by attempting to pilfer a more expensive one. He had no idea why a woman would cringe to such a thing so desperately… Perhaps it was because she was from Wutai, which Bahamut knew worshipped Leviathan as a god. How strange… Perhaps if he had known that this would be what came in 1,000 years, he would have told less stories to the children…

The esper held the object in front of him. It shimmered, red, pure, flawless, and beautiful. If he used it, he would see Leviathan in all of his power and glory a moment before he used his Tsunami attack and disappeared. However…what if he put a little bit of his own spiritual energy into it? He had an idea of what would happen. Immediately, he did so, focusing on a small bit of his own aura, pulling it from the rest of him, and then forcibly transmitting it into the orb before him.

The effect was instantaneous. The orb began to shimmer. A light seemed to come on within it, and it started to spin around within the orb. It quickly grew in power as Bahamut sensed the energies of the materia being evoked. With that in mind, he stepped back and tossed the materia lightly forward. It continued to put out energy as it did so, shimmering more and increasing its light. However, it did not hit the ground. Without making the slightest noise, the orb slowed down and halted about a foot from the earth. There, it froze, continuing to put forth its energy, growing into a brilliant glare as it summoned its strength.

At last, it happened. Suddenly, the orb seemed to crack. When it did, great white clouds poured from it. They weren't of smoke, however. They were of steam and spray. Bahamut immediately caught the whiff of salt water. The clouds immediately began to thicken, and spilled over onto the ground, spreading out and filling the area. But that too lasted only a moment. A sonic cry suddenly peeled out from the mist, and abruptly a long, snake-like body shot up from it. Its whiskers thrashed about it, and its great pointed beak was cracked open, enabling it to sound its call. It continued to coil out as it rose, swishing around and repositioning itself, giving its body more balance and steading itself. While doing this, the mist began to die down again. It collapsed back to the ground and seemed to fade inside of it. When it did…it revealed that the red orb had vanished. What was left was a giant sea serpent stretched out on the ground, blue, majestic, and rippling with power.

Neo Bahamut stared oneven after the mist died. Here was a face he hadn't seen in generations…and one that he had missed. As for the sea serpent himself, he turned his gaze to focus solely on Neo Bahamut as well. When he did, he cracked a smile.

"It's been a while, Bahamut…"

Bahamut found himself cracking a smile in response to that. "It certainly has, Leviathan."

In response to this, however, the sea serpent raised an eyebrow. "Leviathan?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. "You think I'm Leviathan?" He hesitated a moment, and then slowly shook his head, seeming a bit rueful as he did so. "Sorry, Bahamut. Leviathan is dead. What you see now is merely an imprint of him. I do not know what exactly I am. Leviathan thought that perhaps things like me would be horcruxes, similar to what otherpowerful magic usershave used throughout the ages. Other people would say that I am a residual image of the soul that was imprinted on the magicite, becoming some sort of copy of Leviathan after he died. In any case, I am simply an after-image. Think of me as Leviathan's greatest guidebook. I have no insight or ability to reason of my own. I only possess a copy of Leviathan's knowledge prior to his death."

"That knowledge is what I need." Bahamut immediately answered. "Leviathan was the greatest mind I ever knew. I need to know what he knew, or at least theorized. Why is the Planet going to destroy Midgar?"

Leviathan gazed back simply with a somewhat dark look. "I'm sorry. I lack the ability to answer a question that requires insight. I have only factual knowledge."

Bahamut frowned a bit at that. Apparently, this would be a bit harder than he thought. He thought again, and then announced a simpler question. "Why would the Planet create a Lifestream eruption?"

"I'm sorry. I lack the ability to answer a question that requires insight. I have only factual knowledge."

Bahamut surpressed a growl. This was as infuriating as Shinza's so-called "artificial intelligence" computers. They never understood what you were trying to say. He needed information, but how could he put it in terms in which this image of Leviathan could answer him? The esper had to think again for a brief moment, puzzling over what he wanted to know…and how to break it down into something he could ask in more detail…

"…Is the Planet self-aware?" He finally managed.

"As you and I well know, Bahamut…the Planet is its own organism." Leviathan answered. "Just as higher living things are composed of smaller living units, so too is the Planet. I have formulated a theory about this relationship. I call it 'the Gaia hypothesis'. I maintain that we are, in fact, all units making up the one whole of Gaia. In a way, each one of us is a piece of Gaia. This is evident by the nature of the Lifestream, in which we all take a piece of the Planet's own 'blood' to live for a while before returning it. Some would dispute me on this, but I maintain that there is evidence of non-sentient beings acting in a way similar to an autonomic nervous system. The nature of plants and how they grow in response to stressors…the fail-safe systems of hot and cold on this world… All of it has correlaries with true organisms. Other mortal scientists can come to a consensus with me on these points. But we espers know truly that the Planet itself is self-aware. It is connected to every thing on this world that has a portion of its spirit running through it."

"Then why doesn't the Planet realize it when it hurts something?" Bahamut pressed.

"I'm sorry. I lack the ability to answer a question that-"

Bahamut rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is it possible for the Planet to hurt something unintentionally? To destroy something itself wanted and/or created?"

Leviathan smiled at that. "You, Bahamut, should know the answer to that more than anyone. The existence of Griever answers those questions in and of itself."

"If the Planet is self-aware, why does it perform an action that will hurt something it loves?"

"The Planet itself is an organism. Yet unlike any other organisms that I have studied, the Planet is unique. It is a living thing on the magnitude of size and existence the likes of which I can scarcely imagine. The best correlary that I can think of is to consider myself and all other living things the individual cells, or even bacterium, living inside or on a much larger, more advanced organism. When seen from this perspective, it is easy to see how the Planet can…make mistakes, so to speak.

"Consider the example of a disease. After extensive research into the causes and nature of sickness, I have concluded that what often kills an organism is not the actual virus or bacterial infection, but rather the body's own response to the pathogen. People will smother on their own lungs due to the body's desperate attempt to coat them with fluid to ease inflammation. Animals dehydrate just from trying to flush foreign materials from their digestive systems. Creatures can boil their own brains alive due to the body's attempt to increase temperature enough to kill the invading organism.

"The Planet operates in much the same vein. Small actions are beneath its notice. Even death of the organisms living on its surface on a large scale does little more than refill it with 'blood', so to speak. As one of the balances I mentioned earlier, greater death is offset by greater life arising from its wake. Even those it loves cannot do much to make it react. The only thing that does inspire the Planet to act is something that threatens its life. When that happens, that becomes the only concern to the Planet…to eliminate the threat, just as the immune system forgets about the greater well being of the organism for the sake of eliminating the threat. Whether it wants to stop or not is irrelevant. It only attacks the threat until it is eliminated, caring little for anything that gets in the way."

The esper hesitated at that, beginning to look a bit darker and more nervous. "…Even its chosen one?"

"I'm sorry. I lack the ability-"

"Nevermind. What causes a Lifestream eruption?"

"The Lifestream is usually so diffuse within the Planet that one can hardly call it a stream of any sort. But I have observed several occasions where it condensed to the point of actually forming a liquid state of matter. This is extremely rare, but it does occur spontaneously. It is usually some sort of 'blemish', an effect that happens as a result of the Planet trying to reseed an area. Yet it would have to be very potent. There are few totally lifeless areas on the world that can't be recharged in a relatively small period…relative to the Planet, that is."

"Could a Lifestream eruption be caused as a result of 'leeching'?"

"At the time in which I was made, thepeople ofthis worldlacked the ability to ever leech the soil in such a way that it could be rendered useless. Even if one managed to destroy all life, strip it out of the soil, and leave the area a barren rock or hunk of clay, the Planet would simply weather it away until it grew suitable enough to start collecting materials again to sustain life. That said…in the future, there might yet be ways to leech the soils of this world even worse than before. It would have to be very bad…destroying anything of value over a wide span of area, and reaching very deep. If one could do this…one might actually incite the Planet to cause a mako eruption."

Bahamut slowly sighed. Well…that answered that question. The humans had been sucking the life out of the area of Midgar with eight of their "mako reactors" for years. It wasn't even until two years ago that the sun actually started to shine over that city again, dead and rotten as it was, from what he had heard. He seemed to have his answer. The Planet had been leeched here. It wanted to make Midgar productive again. And as a result, it was going to summon an eruption of Lifestream to smother the Midgar area with its energy. The concentrated power would revitalize the dead ground quickly…but it would also most likely kill or contaminate everyone in the area. The Lifestream was not something to be endured. Even weaker espers couldn't tolerate it. Bahamut himself had wondered for years if it had been the energy that had truly warped Wyvern's mentality, not just his evil thoughts…

"Is there a way to stop the Planet from doing something self-destructive?"

"While Gaia was still young, I have concluded that the Planet became aware of its own self-destructive nature. To that end, it gave birth to its original set of children: the Cetra. These fascinating creatures are in short supply in the world of my day, sadly due to a phenomenon they refer to as only, 'Calamity from the Skies'. They resemble somewhat weak humans. However, the Planet is always in touch with them. It communicates to them from a young age, befriending them and establishing a life-long, almost symbiotic bond. Among female members, this bond forms almost as soon as the Cetra is self-aware. Among male members, it can take longer…even going into young adulthood. This has led me to believe that females are the dominant members of this race. Both sexes are able to be in contact with the Planet and exchange information. Strong members are able to channel the power of Gaia itself through them, and to manipulate it around the world on a large scale. The Cetra are the ultimate caretakers of the Planet. They enable it to function on what, for it, is a microscopic level. Without it, the Planet could only respond generally and erratically to major problems. But with their help, it is redirected, controlled, and focused on specific dangers, while avoiding hurting itself or others."

Bahamut slowly inhaled and exhaled. That was bad. He had learned the news after arrival on Gaia. The last Cetra had died three years ago, or rather was murdered. It was true that she hadn't fully passed on. She was lingering in the Lifestream yet, trying to continue the job that she had done in life. That was evidenced by the summoning of Holy, and by sending forth the cure to this infection the humans called Jenova… However, he knew there had been an eruption of Lifestream recently in the world, at a town called Mideel. It happened only a few years ago, but it was after this Cetra had died. If she was powerless to stop that…it seemed likely that she would be powerless to stop this too.

"…If the Cetra were to become extinct…would there be a way to stop the Planet from doing something self-destructive?"

Leviathan raised an eyebrow at that.

"…Perish the thought that the Cetra ever go extinct. Even Griever wasn't foolish enough to exterminate them. Without them…this world will change into a chaotic waste within a matter of decades. All anyone can do is try to stay out of its way."

Bahamut slowly exhaled in response to that, hearing that dark sentence. That wasn't good. It appeared that his work was starting again already. And now…he had to move fast. It wouldn't matter if he hadn't heard the humans saying how long they had. He knew for a fact _exactly_ how long they had. And they were running out of time. He had to do something to stop it, assuming there was still the chance to stop it.

"…Thank you, Leviathan."

The sea serpent smiled and gave a nod. "Don't mention it, Bahamut."

With that, the sea serpent suddenly became translucent, as if a wave of invisibility moved through it. After doing so, the rest of it seemed to break apart and collapse, and turned once more into white smoke or steam. This quickly sank, sinking into the ground and vanishing. Once it began to fade away completely…it left a single small object behind in its wake. That was the red materia. It had gone dark again, and now sat still against the ground.

However, Bahamut's work had just begun. Now, he knew what was going to happen, and he had to try and stop it. If this eruption happened, it would mean doom to everyone living in Midgar. But even if they survived, it would open up a new venue for the New Shinra Navy to invade from. And even if that was avoided…there was what else Leviathan had warned about. Without the power of the Cetra, this world would lose the ability to buffer itself. It would slip into extremes like the rest of the chaotic worlds. It would cause the deaths of countless lives, perhaps even going on a slope that would turn the world back into its chaotic past in the primordial world… That he could not allow. There were too many at stake, and far too much on the line. This was especially true if he let the New Shinra take control of Midgar. The result would be a siphoning of power that would only further agitate the already rattled Planet. He had to stop this…but how?

Bahamut was wise, but he lacked the knowledge to apply himself to thinking of a solution for this type of problem. Leviathan might have had the insight, but that was useless to him now. He had to know what he could do to stop this. He couldn't just sit on the sidelines and let things like this happen. What could he do?

Only one solution presented itself.

The esper dropped down and formed a meditative stance. He put his arms down to his sides and balanced himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After doing so…he began to focus again, distancing himself from the world around him and going into his trance-like state of meditation. It came easily now, now that he had accustomed himself to his ZERO mentality, which still remained when the rest of the body died. Now, he focused backward…and began to delve into himself. As the rest of the world sank into darkness, and silence and motionlessness wrapped around him, he found himself reaching that one secret area of his brain…and diving into it full force…

* * *

"Hello again, Bahamut."

Bahamut snapped his head up in surprise. Suddenly, his world had vanished. He was in a space full of darkness instead. Nothing but empty blackness was all around him for an eternity. He looked down below on himself, and saw that he had changed. He was in human form again, and dressed simply once more. Not only that…but he saw that a large keyblade of sorts was in one of his hands. Not only that, but the floor he stood on looked like stained glass…showing images of him in various stages…and pictures of the shadowy person he had seen before and other people as well. On seeing this…Bahamut realized where he was.

_Not again…_

The esper looked up. Sure enough, the boy from the first time he had accessed his power was there. He was once again standing with his arms crossed behind his head, legs crossed below, and looking rather calm and pleasant as he smiled.

"You don't see me for 5,000 years…then suddenly you visit me twice within almost a year." The boy greeted. "I guess you must like me…"

Bahamut frowned in response. "Why are you here?" He nearly shouted.

The boy raised an eyebrow at that. "Me? Why am I here?" He simply answered. He smiled and let out a chuckle after that. "Boy, can you switch things around… I should be asking you why _you're_ here."

"I've used my precognant powers since I first met you, and I didn't come back to this place." Bahamut responded. "So why am I here now?"

The boy broke out of his pose, and began to walk forward. "What, those?" He responded innocently. "Those were nothing. You were just scanning for whether or not bad things were coming. You didn't have a specific direction. Even if you did…it didn't matter then. It wouldn't have been anything earth-shaking. But now, you have another dilemma on your hands. And now…again there is consequences at this fork in the stream."

Bahamut didn't stop scowling. In fact, he balled his hands into fists and advanced a step toward the boy. "Why didn't you tell me that Wyvern would come back!" He demanded. "He destroyed everything on Etteca!"

The boy simply shrugged. "I warned you that there would be consequences. I said you had to pick between Gaia and Etteca. You chose Gaia."

"I never would have left if I had known he was coming back!" Bahamut retorted.

"Of course you wouldn't have. That's why I didn't tell you." The boy answered calmly. "If you knew he was coming back, then you would have stayed on Etteca. You would have forgotten all about that young man and never cared to learn his identity. As a result, Ragnar would never have been trained or tried to leave or make something out of himself. When his sister arrived, he would have been enraged and set out to take on the New Shinra himself…and would promptly have been shot to death. After that, they would simply march forward, and by now they would have seized control of Midgar and be bringing one of the old mako reactors back online. In a month, the entire continent would have subjected itself to them. In the next month, Wutai would sign a treaty of surrender, not risking defeat again. There would be resistors, of course, but soon things would be back to the way they used to be of slowly draining the life from your world, until the day that Gaia reached a threshold in which it could no longer sustain its healing of the Great Northern Crater and would break down, causing a collapse inward that would throw the world off balance and plunge it into an ice age that would destroy all remaining life, until it became a rock in space. But yes…you would have saved Shinza and the lives of all on Etteca."

Bahamut paused. He considered what had just been said. When he did…he realized that the boy was right. These things would have taken place had he not come back, and tipped the scales of fate in favor of a new destiny. When he realized that…his hands began to loosen. His anger faded, and his head bowed slightly as the realization came over him. He stood silently.

"One of those planets was going to die in the end, Bahamut. It was an important fork in the span of history…which is why you came to me." The boy went on with a shrug. "You would be the difference between which one died…which is exactly what I told you would be the consequence. If I had told you anything more about one or the other, you would have gone with that one. If I had disclosed everything to you, you would have fallen into despair about your terrible decision and ended up changing neither fate, opening an even bleaker third future in which neither planet survived. I told you nothing more and nothing less than what you needed to know to be able to make your choice and obtain those consequences. Even then…there are factors of fate and time that are in the hands of others not yourself, and not even I can make a completely accurate prediction. It was possible that you would have failed in either case. By meeting with me, you have unleashed a whole new realm of possibilities for you, your life, and the universe, the ramifications of which you may have seriously underestimated."

Bahamut said nothing. He kept his head bowed and let these words sink in. His face stayed open, and began to grow more troubled and anxious. Yet in the end, he let out a long exhale, and then turned and looked back up to the boy. Small and youthful as he was…he seemed to be something far larger and deadlier to him now. It almost felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing. In the end, none of this changed the reason he had come here, however.

"…I take it that this is another major branch in history as well then." Bahamut remarked aloud, his voice still cold and emotionless. "Do you know why I'm here?"

The boy cracked a smile at this, and leaned back once again, once more getting into his crossed pose.

"Once again, the question is…do you know why _you're_ here?"

Bahamut exhaled a sigh in response to that. He bowed his head for a moment, but then looked back up and responded.

"I want to know how I can stop this eruption from happening, and how I can keep the planet from taking its self destructive course."

The boy gave a nod in response. "Very well. But as you might have guessed, Bahamut…you are once again at a critical point in time. Because of that…you once again must make a choice between two destinies."

In response, a white flash went out. Even as Bahamut recoiled and shielded himself, he felt more irritation within him. He knew what this was. He remembered it well from last time. Gritting his teeth in frustration of knowing what was coming, he slowly put his arm down and looked back out as the light died. As expected…he found that the boy was now standing between two tall white doors. They were identical in every way…and looked just like they had last time. Simple white doors into nothingness.

The boy indicated to one side. "To your left is a door that leads you to a glimpse of the future. Just like last time…it will show you a person. You must find this person. The one is the key to stopping the eruption, and keeping the Planet from moving out of balance." He looked to the other next. "To your right is a door that will show you another glimpse into the soon future…showing the eruption that will destroy Midgar. The one who you trained must go beyond the eruption limits you see to survive, as must any with him who wish to live."

Bahamut kept his frown. He jabbed his keyblade against the ground, and crossed his arms over it to balance himself on it. "I take it that there's a catch to either of these decisions again."

"Catch is nothing." The boy simply answered, giving an innocent shrug. "There are always consequences. Some are just far more manageable than others. This time is no different. You see, Bahamut…you are never just deciding your own destiny here. By your actions, you effect the destinies of others as well. For good or ill…one never knows. There is nothing to say that Etteca or Gaia was the better planet more deserving of life, or what effect it will have in the future. Time is always branching more extensively.

"If you pass through the door on the left, and find the one…" The boy slowed down here. Suddenly, his youthful features vanished, as did his carefree expression. To Bahamut's unease…he suddenly seemed much older and serious. "…You will be interrupting the person's mission. Currently, this one is working hard to accomplish another task. If you find the one, you will interrupt the task, and force it to be unfinished. And in the course of doing so…" Another dark pause…as the boy grew grimer and quieter. "…You will bring the return of the dark one."

The esper's face turned to a bit of anxiety at that, and grew a bit worried in expression. However, he was also confused. What did this mean? He shook his head. "Dark one? What dark one?"

"A destroyer. One without conscience or love of life. This other one despises the one you seek, and sees the world as nothing more than a means to an end. If this one comes…you will open history up to the possibility of a new future…a dark, grim future. One that will mean the deaths of all life on Gaia, Gaia itself, and countless other worlds if it is fulfilled."

Bahamut felt his stomach turn at that. A cold chill traveled down his spine as the boy spoke so darkly. Yet in the end, he found himself frowning again. This had to be the way, didn't it? He couldn't save Gaia without bringing some other horror out. What was he talking about, anyway? What sort of task would be left undone? What sort of destroyer could present a threat to this world and to others, or to all life? Did he mean Wyvern would return yet again? That seemed impossible… The birth of another Chaos? No…the Crystals had long since been sealed away, and humanity was mighty enough to resist it now. However, there was one other thing he realized he heard. And on realizing this, he immediately turned from fear to puzzlement, and asked about it.

"Wait a minute…you said a 'possibility of a new future'. Does that mean it might not happen?"

"Whether or not that future is fulfilled depends only partially on you and your future decisions, Bahamut." The boy explained. "Many others are taken into account, and their own futures and decisions. Even if it does come to pass…there is no guarantee that it will come to pass as severe as what I have said…or as easily as what I have said."

Bahamut hesitated again. That changed things a little. He sighed and crossed his arms in response. "…And if I pass through the door on the right?"

"Within three hundred years, half of Gaia will become a frozen wasteland. The other half will be a lava-covered hell. All life will be extinguished except for the hardiest of bacterial species."

The esper, on hearing this, gave a chuckle. "Well…that kind of makes the decision a lot easier." He responded lamely. "Either I merely risk destruction of Gaia with one future, or I say it's for certain with another future."

On hearing this, however, the boy held up a hand and waved his fingers. "Oh no, no…Bahamut… I never said that." He corrected him, cracking his smile and wily look again. "I only said that _all life except for the hardiest of bacterial species_ would die. The Planet itself would live, as would all the other worlds at risk in the other future. Sure, Gaia would return to being a primordial 'proto-world', but it would live, and one day might be able to regenerate life on its surface. It would be easier this time, what with so many organisms already ready."

"And how would that help the people who died?" Bahamut asked somewhat crossly. "I assume that includes me."

"But of course." The boy calmly answered. "You're part of 'all life', aren't you?"

"Then why would I pick that future?"

"Because you know the meaning of sacrifice, Bahamut." The boy darkly answered, growing grim and serious again. "You know that some things must die for others to live. And you know that if this world must perish for a universe to survive…then you understand that this is a necessary loss, even if it is your world and your life."

The esper paused again at this. That was a point…but one he hated to consider. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, turning his head down again for a second. He thought for a moment, and then looked back up. "Is the grim future that I'm risking by going through the left door all that terrible?"

"I can't tell you that, Bahamut. There's too many possibilities." The boy answered with another shrug. "The only thing that I can tell you is that the dark one will never come back if you don't go through that door on the left. Two vastly different futures for this world and all life on it are on the other side of these doors. You can either choose one at random…or see how much of a gambling man you are. Do you accept a sub-optimum future? Or do you risk an even worse one so that you can have a chance at a better one?"

The esper emitted a growl in his throat. What a decision. He was beginning to regret coming here. But if he hadn't…then the door on the right would have, in effect, been picked by default…and the world would have died. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to Gaia and not the people living on it. He _wouldn't_ let that happen. But what was he risking? He had ended up risking far more than he had wagered last time… What was coming? What was this dark one? Exactly who was this person that was so important? How could just doing this act turn the future into such an opposing one? And how could two equally grim destinies face Gaia on either side of the coin? What would he do if he picked the choice that would bring life?

Bahamut hated this. He hated these riddles and these choices. However…in the end he realized one thing. He had to chose between two sets of races last time he made his choice. Based on simply opening a door, he had sentenced one planet to death. He knew for sure what he didn't want…and that was to sentence anyone else to death through his actions. And he would be sentencing Ragnar, his friends, and everything else on Gaia to death if he picked the door on the right. He would not do that. His world was beautiful and clean…a paradise of life. It deserved to stay that way. He had come back to make sure that it would. Whatever dark future was ahead of him…he would risk it. It was worth sparing these lives to him. It was worth keeping this world alive.

In the end, with force and conviction, he looked up and glared at the boy. After that…he raised his keyblade and pointed it at the door on the left.

"Once again, you have made your choice." The boy responded without change in expression.

Immediately, the white beam of light fired off from the end of the keyblade. It touched the door instantaneously, and after glowing a moment Bahamut heard the sound of some giant invisible lock clicking. The glow died soon after, and he let the blade fall again. As he did, the door began to slowly open.

"Know that you must live with the consequences."

Bahamut glared at the boy one more time. It was almost as if he was some sort of imp, and that he was playing some twisted devil's game in this place. But he didn't pay attention long to him. He turned his head away and glared at the doorway. It was still opening at this point, and the radiant light beyond it began to fill his eyes. The esper took in a deep breath, and peered deeper into it as it kept opening. He would soon see a new glimpse into his future within it. The light continued to glow brighter and brighter, filling his pupils and resonating with their own glow. He clenched his jaw, put his arms to his sides, and watched as the light flooded into the area, filling the darkness with its radiant glow…

Then…deep within the door…the light began to die. The whiteness continued to stream out from the edges, turning his black world into dazzling light…but the center started to darken. It wasn't much. It was just enough to begin to form an object…a view of the future. He saw a figure there…dressed all in white robes, covered with runes of an ancient language even Bahamut couldn't see… As the light dimmed, the person slowly began to turn, slowly began to look out through the door and reveal the face…

When Bahamut saw it, his eyes widened, and he shrank back a bit. In disbelief, he turned and looked out to the boy. He merely stood there with arms crossed and a plain look on his face, unchanged. The esper looked back, and then looked to him again. After a moment, he began to shake his head.

"It…it's a trick." He announced. "It can't be… I can never find this person…because-"

Suddenly, a thought snapped into Bahamut's mind…the very same thing that the beast had brought up. And when it struck him…he suddenly remembered. He had forgotten it for so long…but it might still be there. And as he realized it, the boy seemed to read his mind and know that he did as well. A smile slowly spread across his face, and he gave a single nod.

"…You only have four days, Bahamut. Good luck."

* * *

The esper's eyes opened, and once more he found himself gasping. He shot up slightly and stiffened. Always when he came out of that part of his mind, he felt like he had been holding his breath. Now was no different. It still made him gasp and gag as he slipped back into reality. He bowed his head and heaved for a moment, trying to steady himself in the wake of what had happened…

Once he managed to, he inhaled a deep breath and looked up. _Four days…_ That was one of the last things the boy had said to him. That short? Bahamut had no idea that was how long away it was. He wished he had more to spare. So long as he brought this person back before three hundred yearshad passed…which wouldn't be that much of a problem…everything would be fine for this world. But the PPA only had the four days until the eruption happened that would destroy Midgar… And when that happened, the New Shinra could move in and take advantage of the situation, perhaps undoing what Bahamut and Ragnar had struggled so hard to accomplish.

The esper hesitated for a moment at this, however. He was supposed to not meddle in human affairs… Yet as he thought about this, he supposed that helping Ragnar and his army out would only be "a bonus". The Planet, in the end, was at stake, and he would be saving that. With that in mind, he supposed that he could "bend the rules" a bit just this time. However, he had to watch it in the future. Strong and mighty as he was, he couldn't risk interfering with the world in this body. Wyvern had been the only thing that could have endured it. He was still, for all purposes, nearly god-like in terms of power.

With that in mind, Bahamut stood up from where he was. He gave a short hop to send himself into the air, and then unfurled his airfoils. He immediately caught the breeze. With a snap, he whirled around and took off for the ocean. He had to move fast now. With any luck…he could be back by morning, just in time for that meeting that the beast had called with Ragnar. Time was indeed of the essence, and he wasn't sure how long things would take. For right now…he had to go to this place they called Cosmo Canyon…and see what he could dig up about the location of the Crystal Stone.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Despair And Hope

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are really puzzled as to who the white-robed person was? I'm a little surprised. Granted, I tried to be as subtle about it as possible so that no one would know, but I figured you would have deduced it by now. Oh well. You'll find out in this chapter.

* * *

Bahamut heard a door click, and suddenly swing open on rusty hinges. He didn't bother to look up. His mind and senses were pouring over the ancient, crumbling tome that he now held in his hands. The candlelight and torches barely illuminated it as he paced around the room and glared over the letters. He only raised a hand to brush a strand of his white hair out of his eyes. He hated having to deal with fur…even if it only grew long and on one part of the body. It was the price he paid for disguising himself as a human before he had come in here. But at least he didn't have to worry about being inconspicuous at this point. Back in his human body, and wearing the mountain-man garb, he was just another hominid…

Bahamut only watched out of his peripheral vision as he saw a man suddenly walk through the door he just opened. He was dressed simply, obviously one of the historians there. Considering how late it was, he was probably one that the beast had commissioned. But on seeing him there, his face turned to confusion. "Hey you!" He called out to the esper. "What are you doing in here?"

Without looking up, Bahamut stretched out a small amount of his power. "You're going to bed. I've got the shift for tonight."

Immediately, the irritation and confusion on the man's face disappeared.A relaxed look came over him. "…I'm going to bed. You've got the shift for tonight." He responded. Then, moving far more calmly, he turned and walked back out of the door, and closed it behind him.

Bahamut normally would have snickered at the chance to play another mind trick on a human, but he was far too busy. This tome too held nothing. Groaning, he nearly slammed it shut and set it on a nearby table, where a pile of scrolls and old books was already accumulating.

In his Neo Bahamut form, it had taken Bahamut a single hour to arrive at Cosmo Canyon. Once there, it didn't take long at all for him to find the library, disguise himself in human form, and enter. He immediately began to dig through all the volumes he could find that looked like they had information on the Crystal Stone. Aside from a staggering number of historical inaccuracies, he was finding little. There were a few pieces that actually named it that had been misplaced inside volumes about the four crystals, in particular to something that mentioned it had been broken into four pieces. But that didn't help him. He had been at this for three hours now. That didn't seem like much for a human, but to his keen intellect, fast-acting brain, and ability to process information…he was able to go through a staggering amount of volumes. And yet…still nothing.

The esper growled again and wheeled back to the shelves of the room. He had to admit, he was impressed by the collection of information that Cosmo Canyon possessed. It wasn't likely that they could understand most of it, however. Some of it was in the Cetra's language, which Bahamut knew only Ragnar could understand. Another part was in Old Esper, a tongue so old that even Bahamut was rusty when it came to speaking in it. Still others were in a multitude of other forgotten languages that he hadn't heard spoken in years. He even found a spellbook here filled with dark magic…written in the language of Hades' descendants. Regardless of what the historical society would think…Bahamut incinerated it shortly after finding it, throwing it into a handy fireplace located in the chamber. Yet all of this information did little to help his search, and only ended up frustrating him more with its amount. It would take forever to wade through it, even for him… There wasn't the time.

Sighing, Bahamut turned and walked over to one of the old, beaten, cushioned armchairs located in the library. Once there, he turned around, sat back in it, and slowly exhaled as he rubbed his head. Yes, even for one like him…sometimes it was best to take a rest and try and think. He began to grow a bit nervous. After all, there was little reason to believe that he would actually find it here. Why would Terra have left directions anyway? She was supposed to keep it safe… He thought he could look through some of the Wutai literature in the library. Perhaps something in one of their "myths" possessed some clue… Or maybe it was still in the stack with lore on the crystals. He groaned at the thought. Someone had to catalog these accursed records…

He tried to think. Assume that Terra had expected that the stone would be needed one day. Even then, there was no reason to believe that she would be thinking _he_ would be the one needing it. After all, he was supposed to be dead. And yet, in the same breath, she had to assume that the stone would be needed one day. If it wouldn't, he wouldn't have told her to find a place to recharge it. She would have to do something…and leave a trace for future generations. She would have used some sort of clue that only she orher generations would understand. But what sort of clue could that be?

_A clue that she would understand as being important…and so would those in the future…_

_Bahamut?_

_No…that would too easily be misplaced in the other lore about me._

_Hyper-velo?_

_No…that could be lumped in with the information on magic…_

_Wutai?_

_I sure hope not. There's thousands of scrolls on Wutai… Maybe there's something on cherry blossoms. After all, that was what the word meant in the esper language. That's something. What if she used my name in the esper language? Well, that wouldn't do any good. It's pretty much the same with only a few pronunciation changes…_

Suddenly, lightning struck.

Bahamut's eyes opened wide as he realized something. Perhaps…just maybe…that was the word she had hid it under. To anyone else throughout the whole of history, it meant nothing. It only meant anything to him and to the people of Mobliz. Maybe…maybe she could have left a clue there.

With this idea in mind, Bahamut rose up from where he was seated and quickly rushed back over to the shelf. The C's were near the bottom, and had been in easy access for him. However, it wasn't so with the T's. Those were further down the line, and piled near a top shelf that would normally take a ladder to get too. Eager to check this out, and not wanting to waste time with human tools, Bahamut simply looked around the area to make sure no onewas spying on him…and then turned back and used an Auto-Aero spell. Immediately, his body sprung off of the ground and began to levitate. Hedirected himself to the top shelf, until he began to see words starting with T passing by on the scrolls and tomes. Once there, he stopped and began to look over them more earnestly, going to the "Tu"s…

_Let's see…Tunnel Armor…Tumnas…_

_Here._

Bahamut's eyes froze and locked on the object. It was a single solitary article, and it had been sandwiched in between two rather large books on other subjects. However, it had also had an index card put outside of it, sticking out to show anyone who passed by what was held there. And when Bahamut saw that, a smile spread across his face at the word that was written.

_Tumahab._

_Thank you, Terra._

With that, the esper reached forward and pried his hand in between the books. He fished around for a moment, but soon his fingers slipped around something thick and paper. His fingers immediately clenched it, and a moment later he pulled it out. After doing so, he turned around and broke off his Auto-Aero maneuver, instantly dropping back to the ground. He held the object up to his eyes, and read the front. Just like the index card said, the front simply read "Tumahab". It appeared to be some sort of envelope of some kind. It was old…at least eighty years. It was withered and yellow. However, Bahamut knew that the original message had to be much, much older. Terra had been smart to find the founders of this "Cosmo Canyon". They must have had scribes who were constantly transcribing the old messages onto fresh paper. As a result, her note had survived for a millennia.

The esper reached into the old envelope and grasped a piece of paper that was inside. He pulled it outand began to read.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I'm leaving this message to be found by a future generation. I don't know if anyone will ever read it…but hopefully the word on the front of this envelope will tip off the appropriate person at the appropriate time. It requires me to act on a lot of faith…but I believe in the one who entrusted me with this duty, and I hope that I will see him again soon, now that my own life is coming to an end. I trust that whoever needs it will find it. I only hope that I didn't ruin this…_

_I was told to place this treasure in a special place, one that would focus the light of the sun onto it for thousands of years. I knew of no place where the sun always shone, but I found the best place I could. I had my friends construct a special holding chamber in the Figaro Desert. This is near the equator of the world, and the sun is always hot and bright here. It is exactly one thousand paces from the northwest parapet due north. This chamber is lined with mirrors, conducting the sun down to the center where the treasure is kept, feeding it more solar energy than it could get alone. The location is buried. I'm not sure how many tons of sand will cover it through the ages, but if you ever try to find it…it will be sealed by a special hatch. I made this from the very same material that sealed the chamber to the bottom of Mt. Zozo. Because of this, I am certain that it will be sealed away from thieves for as long as it takes for the true heir to appear._

_Hopefully, you who are reading this are that one._

_Terra Branford_

Bahamut softly smiled after reading this. He didn't feel sad…at least he thought he didn't. His body betrayed that. Slowly…a single tear rolled out of his eye. Was she still waiting for him in the next life? Still hoping that she would have met him there? It filled him with melancholy…seeing her words after so many generations… It made him think of his time of despair and depression. However…he was over with that. Terra would forever be his only true love, but he would have to wait a bit longer before going to see her again. He had made his choice to stay. In the end, he wiped away the one tear, carefully folded the message up, and then set it down on the table. After that, he reached inside the envelope again.

The next paper he pulled out was the same age as the first, but it was different. A parentheses statement was written near the top of this paper, which was much smaller. He looked to this first and read it…

_(Enclosed with original note circa 300 W.O.R.)_

Bahamut looked down to the message after that.

_Found the damn hatch, but nothing will open it._

The esper smiled and gave a chuckle. Some thieving human thought he could so easily break past an esper's seal, did he? It was good for a quick laugh. However, he soon replaced this in the envelope, and set it down on the side. Now was not the time to be getting a laugh. What was far more important was to find just where this place was. Bahamut had talked to Terra enough when she had been alive to know where Figaro and its desert were located…but that was nearly a thousand years ago. There was no telling what had happened since, especially with the way the world had been changing in the wake of the Collapse. Luckily, he was in just the right spot to find that out.

Bahamut disregarded Terra's message for the moment, and turned his attention to a subsection of the rows of books and tomes. This one was very special, having long, thin drawers in neat cabinets, stacked several rows high. The esper quickly moved over to these and dove in, opening the drawers and beginning to look through. As he pulled open the first, he revealed a map of the Imperial Continent from nearly a thousand years ago. In the drawer underneath it, more weathered and beaten, and more crude from having been copied so many times, was a map of the Cornelia realm. Underneath that one, even more battered, was a map showing the trails through the Mt. Hobs region.

Whoever had been in charge of this area had to have a fun job. Due to the chaotic and powerful nature of the beings and forces on Gaia, the world was frequently broken up, remade, and reorganized into different landforms. Throughout time, one generation after another had made maps of it, only to have those maps be invalid within a few thousand years. Those who had endured the Collapse and, before it, the crisis with X-Death had the unlucky fortune to see their worlds drastically reorganized within their own lifetimes. Fortunately, there had been no major dramatic events to the world's geography between the Collapse and the modern day. Hopefully…that would mean this wouldn't be too hard.

After a few minutes of searching, Bahamut had emerged with two maps. The first had taken far longer. He had poured through the drawers until he managed to find a map of the Figaro Kingdom after the Collapse. After that, he quickly had examined it for the longitude and latitude. Fortunately, the world's equator never shifted. As a result, one could use the longitude and latitude between spans of time as reference points to track the movement of larger continents. He couldn't find a perfect match with that of the earlier map, but he eventually did find a map of the modern world that was approximately the same scale that overlapped much of it.

With these two in hand, Bahamut moved over to the table again. He quickly pushed the excess books and scrolls out of the way, and then placed the older map down. He set the newer one aside and looked back to Terra's letter. On review, he found it was in the Figaro Desert. Paces hadn't been used as a measurement for quite some time in history, but Bahamut knew a thousand was about a third of a kilometer. He quickly looked back to the map, found the northwest parapet of the outline of Figaro Castle, and then did his calculations. After consulting the scale and measuring a bit, he found the area, or where it should have been. It couldn't be that hard to find if the thieves had followed the clues to it before. With that done, he quickly traced the degrees, minutes, and seconds of the area. He wrote this down, and then put this map aside.

Now, Bahamut pulled out the newer map and placed it down on the table. To his pleasant surprise, it seemed as if Terra had picked a good spot. A thousand years later, the desert was virtually unchanged. Everything else around it had, but it stayed the same. He quickly traced out the coordinates from before, and plotted them on this map. After doing so, he found that the location was still located in the middle of the desert, as it should have been, and was in an area of civilization. Seeing that, Bahamut looked over to read off what it was.

_Gold Saucer/Corel Desert Prison Area._

A bit of the esper's enthusiasm died. A prison. Wonderful. He had very low tolerance for the scum of humanity. In the past, he had been incensed to the point of violence regarding them. What more, he had been by this "Gold Saucer". It was some sort of overly colorful, loud, obnoxious thing that the humans called a "theme park". He hadn't very well enjoyed seeing the great moments of his history and that of his race degenerated into exaggerated toon characters that a child could watch for a gil at any of three convenient times a day…with a matinee on Sunday. However, in the end he could expect little else. Humanity could have made anything while he was gone in that spot. And at least it was in an area of civilization…somewhat.

At any rate, this was what he needed. Bahamut looked over and reached for a pen available for note taking. Once he had it, he began to write on the back of Terra's letter. Soon, it would be invalid after all. He had to get these coordinates to Ragnar. He wasn't planning on getting in too thickly…because, after all, he was still supposed to just be an observer. However…he would make sure that they got the stone…and he would make sure that the person in his vision came into being.

* * *

Ragnar's eyelids drooped, and he began to slump forward.

A moment later, a light smack in the back of the head from Cloud got him to straighten up again. He snapped his eyes open and looked about himself. The rest of the high officers had gathered here now. However, they weren't crowded around the table as they had been the other day. Instead, they were seated in the ampitheater part of the room. Cloud, of course, was there. So was Barret, Tifa, and Cid. Mack wasn't present yet, for although he was one of the commanders now, he hadn't officially received the designation. However, Yuffie, enraged when she heard that Mack was now a higher officer while she was just a lieutenant, had barged her way in and was seated as well. Not only that, but Ragnar noticed that, for a change, Reeve had paid a visit, and was sitting at something of a distance. His face was grim and businesslike.

However, that was nothing compared to the man in front of the room. Red XIII's face looked sunken and dark, and he leveled his gaze over the audience with a serious expression. He was calm right now, but it was obvious just from the look at him that he had some bad news.

Ragnar, however, was still a bit too sleepy to be empathic. He was also sore all over from having been jostled about so painfully on last night's ride, and he felt he could drink a few more caffeinated sodas before being here. And yet, he forced himself to lean back and become alert.

"Alright colonel…" He started. "What was so important you had to get me up at 0500?"

Red XIII responded by walking over to the overhead. He reached out a paw and clicked it on, and then stepped back. An image of what appeared to be Midgar was displayed on the screen. Once that was done, he began.

"Yesterday morning, at 0200 hours, Cait Sith was passing through one of the more dilapidated sections of former Sector Five, in particular the area of the Baptismal Church. At that point, his internal sensors detected a toxicity of mako. Seeing as that would indicate the presence of mako waste, he was programmed to seek out the source…and he found it to be the fountain within the church itself."

Cloud raised up a bit on hearing this. This genuinely surprised him. Ragnar looked and saw that, and then looked to the others gathered. They looked very surprised as well, seeming to not believe that such a thing was possible. Ragnar himself was rather puzzled by this news, but he wasn't completely overwhelmed by it. Although…it did seem somewhat strange. From what he heard, that was the place where the fountain came forth that cured the Geostigma… His friends believed that it wasn't a natural occurance either, but one that was sent by her…

At any rate, Red XIII continued. "At 0257, a tremor was detected in that area. At 0312, Cait Sith alerted Mr. Reeve here," He indicated to the man sitting apart. "And he, in turn, responded by sending down an environmental and geological team to confirm the findings. At 0833, they came back with a level of mako beyond threshold for human safety contained in the water of the pool. On discovering that, Reeve contacted me and wanted me to come out and verify the results. Given the seriousness of the news, I went. At 1201…a second tremor was reported, this time being recorded on seismograph. At 1321, a second sample was taken, this one showing even higher levels of toxicity. On arrival, and after hearing the news, I immediately ordered more in depth testing, and a more rigid chemical test. It took some time to get the required equipment on site. During that time, the other specialists began to construct models about what this meant… The underlying geological structure of the city was determined for this area, and some analysis was done of potential cause. It wasn't until 2342 that I was able to finally see the results of the tests. In that time…the level of mako in the water had gone beyond simply being in the 'hazardous to humans' range to the level where minimal exposure would begin to cause cellular damage. At that point, I ordered a copy of all of the reports to be brought to me, so that I could call this meeting and present my findings. Since then, further increases in mako level have been observed, and another tremor has been recorded."

Red XIII inhaled deeply after this, and raised his head as he steadied himself. After a few moments of hesitation, he went ahead and announced the bad news.

"All signs point to the same effect that has been observed in past occasions. A mako eruption is growing underneath Midgar."

Now, it was Ragnar's turn to have his jaw slacken. He immediately woke up the rest of the way. He held a moment in sudden surprise.In the end, however, his surprise vanished, andhe let his head slump and let out a sigh. He leaned forward and folded his hands in front of himself, balancing his head on them. Cloud himself frowned and nearly let his fist fall on his chair. Tifa bowed her own head and began to look worried. After all, she was one of the few people in the world who had not only endured a mako eruption, but had survived falling in one without contracting severe mako poisoning. Barret grit his teeth and cursed. Cid flicked out his cigarette and did the same. Yuffie herself formed a rather pathetic frown.

Ragnar at last looked up and began to scratch at his chin. With a sigh, he gave a shrug. "…I guess that means we shouldn't be here anymore. We'll need to make sure no one else moves into that district. We'll have to move the army to a more opposite location…maybe Sector One…"

"You don't seem to understand, sir."

On hearing this, the others broke out of their own looks of disappointment and trouble, and lookedback to Red XIII. Ragnar himself looked up, a bit puzzled.The beasthad not changed. He was stilldark and grim. And for that matter…so was Reeve.

"The mako level is growing at an exponential rate. By the end of today, it will be at fatal levels. Tomorrow morning the fountain won't even be clear anymore. It will be green. It will start sending off toxic fumes by that evening. By then, the tremors will start visibly shaking material on the ground, and will be felt from three blocks away. The next day, it will be so concentrated that it will be able to melt flesh off of the bone. Then it will start boiling and giving out small geyser eruptions in a desperate attempt to blow off 'steam'. Sector Five and the surrounding sectors will feel not tremors…but small quakes at that point. After that…"

Ragnar was starting to feel uncomfortable at all of this. Something told him that this wasn't going to be a normal mako eruption. The others were starting to grow uneasily as well. The youth leaned in closer. "…What are you saying, colonel?"

"This mako eruption is going to be on a magnitude greater than volcanic." Red XIII responded. "Everything confirms it. It's building up power too quickly. When it blows…it's not going to just destroy the church or a few blocks…or even Sector Five. Almost the entire city of Midgar is going to be engulfed in it."

The group's eyes widened in shock.

"Good God…" Cid uttered out loud.

"That much? Is the whole damn Lifestream trying to pop out of the ground?" Barret added, his own expression astonished.

"That can't be right…" Tifa said as she shook her head, her own face growing more anxious as she did so. "I mean…it's impossible, isn't it? Why would so much of the Lifestream be coming out here?"

"Well…keep in mind, this place was draining a considerable portion of the Lifestream for some time." Reeve suddenly spoke up, causing the others to turn their attention to him."Some of our scientists reached the conclusion that doing so on such a large scale for long enough would be the equivalent of placing a leech on a wound. It somehow frustrates the Planet's ability to 'clot itself', so to speak. That, and this area is nearly dead."

Red XIII gave a grim nod to that. "Indeed. The Planet might be trying to prevent another wound like the Great Northern Crater from forming. Flooding the area with this much mako would certainly kill all life there initially, but in the end, once it subsided, the place would bloom into a much more vibrant area of life. In addition…" The beast hesitated, and bowed his head a bit more uneasily. "…Killing so many people would send a considerable amount of mako _back_ into the Lifestream."

"Terrific." Yuffie sarcastically groaned.

"This is growing far too fast." Red XIII continued. "The speed at which its building will only cause a bigger buildup of pressure, which will do even more damage than it alone was capable of. It will be forced from the world like a pump in an artesian well. Estimates vary slightly at this point…but we can agree that we have no more than four days."

The silence in the room that resulted would have enabled a pin drop to be heard, as everyone in it became totally flabbergasted.

_"Four days?"_ Cid nearly yelled. "It's going to happen in four days?"

"You're kidding, right?" Yuffie threw in, her own look growing more anxious. "Fool's Day came early this year? Ha ha ha? Bad joke, right?"

Red XIII glared back calmly. "…Now you know why I thought it was so important to abandon my post to check this out. And why I had to get you up so early."

Ragnar was overwhelmed. Never had he expected that it would only be this short. This changed everything. This was a whole new issue in and of itself. In the end, when he finally managed to compose himself after hearing the news of this disaster, he looked back up to the beast. "…Well, in the future, feel free to wake me up at any hour to tell me about matters involving the annihilation of wherever I'm living." He answered back. "We need to get working right away. We need to clear everyone out of here, and evacuate the city to the outskirts. I guess we'll be camping again…"

Red XIII frowned and shook his head. "No good, sir. We'll have to move at least as far as Kalm. The mist that comes off from the eruption will be more than poisonous enough to injure or kill people who are in the vicinity."

The general's eyes widened again. Barret himself uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. "We can't do that!" He yelled back. "There ain't no way we can move everyone out in four days!"

"We might be able to." Reeve threw in. "We'd have to give the evacuation order now…and people wouldn't be able to bring anything along, just themselves. Our trucks can move the army out. People with cars can drive themselves out. After that…we'll have to commission the entire transit system and our own fleet of trucks to working 24 hours to haul out those who can't move on their own. And some people might be able to walk that distance…"

"But where can they go?" Tifa responded. "They'll have no homes, no food, no water…they'll overcrowd Kalm to the point where the streets will be filled with homeless. The place will be a cesspool of disease and crime in a week."

"And that ain't the worst of it." Cid threw in. "You think the New Shinra are just gonna sit by and not take advantage of this? We'll have to abandon our shore defenses and almost all of our weapons and equipment. We'll be stuck out in the field again and scattered. We don't have time to get anymore 'Bismarks' or whatever you call them… If I was that general, I'd send everything I got at us while we were trying to move the people out. We'd be at our weakest then, trying to help them along. And in case you forgot, they still got mako reactors. The waste that's gonna be left of Midgar ain't any good to us, but they'll have a large amount of it just waiting to be harvested."

"And we can't evacuate them either once the damn Shinra get here." Barret snapped. "From there, we ain't got nowhere to go 'cept through the sea or the mines. We sure as hell can't move all those people through the mines, and we ain't got any boats. Even if we did, they've got the bigger navy."

A pause went through the people in the room. One bad bit of news after another. Now, they were all beginning to grow downcast and fearful. Ragnar himself breathed uneasily. If he had more time he might have been able to think of something. He thought that an eruption would have only come in a few years…a few months…at least a month away. But four days? The army still wasn't in great shape. Just as it had started to get some real power, it was being forced to break up again. And now, they wouldn't have their nice reprieve from before. Even if they could move the people out through the mines, there was nothing on the southern half other than Junon. The New Shinra could move to take that next and would ruin everything. They were in a bad situation…

Tifa sighed and formed a confused look. "I don't even understand it… Why didn't this happen years ago? Like when Midgar first stopped pumping mako? The city's starting to grow back now. You can actually breathe the air without gagging…and actually walk without street lights during the day…"

"…Perhaps it's trying to get something besides the city with this eruption."

The room turned to who had spoken. They soon found themselves looking to Cloud, who had broken his private silence for the first time in a while. His head looked to the floor now. His gaze was dark, and he slowly tapped his fingers against the armrest. He looked perfectly serious about what he had just said. However, Ragnar didn't go for it. He shook his head in response.

"That doesn't make any sense. We're trying to save this world. We're on it's side."

Yuffie gave a snort. "If anything, it should be erupting below that New Shinra HQ Dome. It's where the mako reactor is now…"

"We don't have to understand it." Reeve announced, breaking off the dialogue again. "The important thing is that we find a plan to move people out. That's all we can do for right now, and…"

The official was interrupted. A knock suddenly traveled through the room, obviously coming from the closed door. The officers turned and looked up to it when it sounded. Red XIII had the floor at the moment, so it was his responsibility to decide what passed. However, he gave a nod and called out to the person on the other side. "Come."

The doorknob turned and the door swung open on its squeaky hinges. A minor officer stepped into the room. She looked around for a moment, seeming kind of wide-eyed and confused. After all, this had been a private meeting of the bigwigs in the Planet Protector Army. She felt a little unnerved to be there, especially since they had all gone silent and focused on her. After a moment, she swallowed and turned to Red XIII, and then walked up to him. Ragnar noticed that she was carrying something. It looked like a thick manilla envelope. Once she reached the beast, she held it up and leaned down to his side. She whispered something into his ear afterward. As close to the front as Ragnar was, he couldn't hear it. The woman had whispered in a voice so quiet that she normally would go unheard by human ears. However, Red XIII had sharp enough hearing to listen to it.

He looked out to the audience again. Some emotion went over his face, and he seemed a bit tense. After a moment, he indicated to the side, toward one of the tables that had been shoved against the wall. "Over there." He spoke quietly, but loud enough for the general to hear.

In response, the woman went over to the table and opened the envelope. Red XIII turned aside from the others and went over to it. Both put their backs to the officers. The group began to grow puzzled at this, wondering what it was. Cloud himself leaned back a bit and leveled his cold stare at Red XIII, seeming to already be growing suspicious. Ragnar also stared at him, although his look was far warmer and more intrigued than probing. At any rate, the woman continued to whisper to Red XIII. A few words got out, but Ragnar couldn't make out any of their syllables. One by one, she pulled out a series of papers from her folder and set them down. She explained each one as it came. In the meantime, the beast went through a series of changes. He whispered back to her on some. On others he bowed his head, closed his eyes, and then inhaled deeply. He seemed to think a lot during this exchange, which lasted an entire five minutes.

At last, she backed off and gave him a salute. Red XIII did back with his paw, and the woman turned and left the room. The beast himself turned back to the others, and began to walk forward. However…he had changed. His head was bowed now. His jaw hung slightly ajar. Both his living and dead eyes were focused on the ground, seeming to be deep in thought. He appeared hesitant now…very troubled…or very uneasy. He swallowed twice on the way back, as if something was troubling himgreatly.

The others had picked up on this. Most were concerned. However, Ragnar looked rather intrigued…and Cloud's own dark face was probing. Barret broke the silence with a snort. "So what was it? More bad news?"

Red XIII kept his head bowed for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought. Then, he suddenly raised it. "What…? Oh…no, no…it…it was nothing…" He trailed off after this, and began to bow his head again.

Cloud continued to level his stare at him. "…Didn't seem to be nothing five minutes ago."

"Really…really. It wasn't anything." Red XIII continued, raising his head up again. He gave a shrug. "It was…it was something stupid, to be honest. Something I wanted to check out, I don't know why… Hardly worth the time."

Reeve hadn't heard anything about this either, obviously, for he raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure? What was it?"

"Nothing. Something dumb… Something out of a fairy tale. Forget about it…"

However, this was what caught Ragnar's ear. He leaned forward shortly after and scooted himself up. "Fairy tale?" He asked aloud. "Six months ago, you guys thought I was mostly rambling off a fairy tale, until Zola and Noonian showed their true faces. And I, for one, give a little leeway to things that I read and hear, after talking to Bahamut face-to-face."

Red XIII frowned. He stayed silent for a moment. He looked up to the room, and saw that his actions had already attracted everyone's attention. Now, they were looking to him expectantly, wanting to know what that had been about. The beast slowly sighed. He bowed his head again, and started to look a little troubled. He licked his lips once.

"…I didn't want to have to tell you any of this." The beast finally admitted. "If I hadn't had the life that I had…I would have dismissed this immediately as hokum and myth. What I did was interrogate Private Zola recently. I was trying to find out if he knew the reason why Noonian had been ransacking my books. The only thing that he could offer me was that she was looking for some clue that would tell her and the one she served where to find something called the Crystal Stone.

"For some reason…I felt some compulsion to actually follow up on this search. I mean…after all, if she had thought it was real, then perhaps in some history it was. So I sent out a message to Cosmo Canyon to look for any records on it. The thing is…I only sent that message out last night. I didn't think that they would get right on it…or that I would get a response so soon…"

Ragnar turned a bit puzzled here. "Crystal Stone?" He asked aloud. "I think I remember that… It was supposed to be Leviathan's answer to Hades' Oblivion Stone… It was the component that had to be used to summon Holy Alexander. At least, that's what they thought it was. And then, years later, it turned out that…" The young man trailed off at this, for he remembered. Bahamut had supplemented what he knew about the Crystal Stone when he met him. He had told him how it had ended up having another power that could be charged for 1,000 years. And by now…he realized it had to have been about a millennia ago since it was used last. So…that's what Noonian had been looking for. Apparently, their master hadn't been 100 percentconfident about his chances for victory either.

"Will someone please explain what's so important about this stone?" Cloud suddenly interjected, for the room had gone silent by now, with both men having trailed off.

Red XIII raised his head slightly, and let out an exhale. "There was something Zola said it could do. I didn't believe it…not completely…and I'm not sure I do now. But the notes that were just brought to me confirm it, at least the legend. Apparently…the stone charges itself with solar energy. When it has been left to charge for 1,000 years, it gains so much power into it that it can do something…impossible." The beast hesitated a moment, and licked his lips again.

"Supposedly…if a person dies of unnatural causes…and the body is completely preserved…and the injury that killed them is bound up so that the body could live…the stone can fill the body with such power…"Another pause. "…That the spirit can be drawn through it back out of the Lifestream…and the person can come back from the dead."

Ragnar noticed an instantaneous change throughout the room. First, it went silent.Cid, Reeve, and Barret stared at Red XIII fairly normally…although they focused on him. And when they did, it was obvious that something was churning in their brains. But they were practical people, and showed nothing else. Yuffie, childish as she was, widened her own eyes and looked amazed at the thought of it. However…the greatest change of all was in Tifa and Cloud.

Tifa's eyes widened first, and her own jaw slackened. Something clicked in her mind. She seemed to tense up in her chair. In the end, she turned her head over to Cloud. For once…to Ragnar…the man looked totally overwhelmed. His own mouth had opened, and now his own formally dark expression had turned wide and stunned. He too stared out into space now. Only Ragnar could tell he wasn't calm. Something inside of him had accelerated. He was tensing up. It was like some sort of powerful anticipation and hope had seized him, and now it was so strong that it was bleeding out through his facial expression, showing his desire. Tifa reached out and took his hand, but he didn't notice. It didn't seem to bother her.

The gesture was something strange… It seemed to say to him, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The room stayed dead silent. No one said anything. Red XIII looked to open his mouth once or twice, seeming like he would dismiss it again as a myth. However, he wasn't able to. Ragnar himself looked back to the front of the room. He stayed patient…waiting this out. He looked up and back to the overhead, and watched the screen that was there. Unbelievable as this was…and much as it could attract the others for reasons he knew…this was the pressing concern. The eruption. That was still a very real threat. The Lifestream was raging…it was going to kill everything in the area. The Planet had somehow become incensed against here, whether it was the leeching or something else, and now they had to get out of its way, or…

_…_She_ could do it…_

Ragnar wasn't sure how that thought had arisen. It just seemed to pop into his mind…almost as if another voice deep inside of him told him it. But as the thought came to mind…it made him freeze. That…that wasn't possible. It was silly…dumb…pointless to even try. Besides, the Crystal Stone…

The Crystal Stone…

_It brought master back to life…_

_She's still fresh…preserved. Her body hadn't aged a day when I saw it. She wasn't even pale yet. The Cetra used to manage these things all the time. They would calm the anger of the Planet and warnit about their actions. And she…she was a strong one. She was so powerful…_is_ so powerful…that she has talked to the Planet from the Lifestream itself. She's already changed things…_

_…Why not?_

Ragnar didn't know what suddenly took him then. The business of bringing people back from the dead…it was strange and even deemed unnatural by many. And for this reason…for something so…"trivial". To stop an inconvenience… However…it wasn't just that. There were many lives at stake…maybe the future of the world. There would only be more eruptions in the future if the New Shinra had their way. Maybe worse…maybe the Planet would be incited to start creating WEAPONs again… The Cetra had never been extinct throughout the whole of history. Now that they were…what would it mean for the future? What would it mean for the Lifestream? Perhaps…with this person…something should intervene…

There were many reasons that Ragnar could think of…but there was another subconscious one…now that he was on the subject of her again. It was that he had seen her face-to-face. He had marveled at her…basked in her beauty even in death…and had heard of how pure and gentle a creature she had been in life. And a part of him…feeling not just mental or spiritual…but actually in the marrow of his own bones…he wanted to meet her. He wanted to see her eyes filled with life. He wanted to hear her voice… He had never even met her, and yet the urge was so strong inside of him… In the end, he found himself voicing it.

"…Why not, everyone?"

On hearing this, the room turned to Ragnar. Their faces were expressionless, but they came out of their daze of thought. Ragnar merely gave a shrug. "I know what you're thinking…what we're all thinking. I've never even met her and I'm thinking of it. Why don't we? Why shouldn't we bring her back?"

"You never even met her." Yuffie responded. Much to Ragnar's surprise, she didn't sound nagging or whining for once…but perfectly serious. "Why do you care?"

Ragnar paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to say his subconscious reasons. In the end, he shrugged. "…Well, we could use her help right about now. Maybe she can tell the Planet to calm down…to call off this eruption before it happens."

Cid snorted. "Yeah…she'd love that… Bringing her back just so she can do us another favor…"

Ragnar frowned. "Oh come on, everyone!" He suddenly shouted out. "Why are you all moping around like this? What's there to think about? Isn't this all what you wished you could do three years ago?"

There was another pause of silence throughout the room. The others turned and looked to each other, beginning to look uncertain. Ragnar couldn't understand it. What was with them?

"I…I guess so…" Tifa slowly responded. After a moment, however, she sighed a bit and shook her head. "No…I know so. I'll admit…I felt a little jealous around her and Cloud every now and then, but I cried just as hard as the rest of you when she was…murdered…" She hesitated after this, and finally gave a shrug. "I mean…I guess we should all want this. So…why are we hesitating?"

"I don't know. Something about this doesn't seem natural…doesn't seem right." Red XIII answered. "I mean…we've all grown to accept that she was dead and gone… We've moved on with our lives. And we all know…once a person is dead, there's no coming back. That's it. To hear about something like this… It doesn't seem real. It seems…almost like a joke. Something fake…too convenient…"

"She helped the Planet out only when she was dead." Barret threw in, bowing his head a bit. "…Maybe it is better that she just stay that way…"

"You know what I think?"

Ragnar turned over to his side. As he did, he saw Cloud suddenly become active. With a quick movement, he stood up out of his chair, turned, and glared at the others. Suddenly, Ragnar sensed that he was charged with emotion again…and possibly even a bit angry. He didn't look to the youth, but he did look at the others, and he had such force in his glare that when they looked to him they were taken aback…

"I think you all are crazy." Cloud darkly retorted, nearly snapping. "I don't know about you…but I prayed for years that there was a way she could come back. The part that hurt me the most was knowing how innocent and kind she was…and knowing I would never see her laugh or smile ever again. She gave her life for everyone on this world. I think the least that we can do is try and give her this…a second chance at life."

"But do you think that's what she even wants?" Red XIII calmly responded, not that miffed by Cloud's outburst.

To Ragnar's surprise, Cloud wheeled around to Red XIII and seemed to blaze with new anger. "Why wouldn't she want this!" He shot back.

"He's right, Cloud." Tifa threw in, causing the ex-mercenary to wheel around again. "We all want her back…but maybe she doesn't want to come back. She's talked to us before…and she never said anything directing us to bring her back. She was at peace when she died. She saved the world only after she passed on. It would be selfish of us to try and bring her here when she wants to stay dead. She's probably gone on to the Promised Land…"

Cloud wouldn't hear anymore of this. He snapped his head back around and looked to Red XIII. "Where is the Crystal Stone?" He asked him, his voice cold and serious. "Tell me. I'll find it alone if I have to."

Ragnar began to rise at this. "Cloud…"

"Don't start with me!" The ex-mercenary snapped, cutting Ragnar off. The youth recoiled a bit. He had never talked so viciously to him before. To his surprise, the man turned around and glared at him. Now, he was beginning to grow angry with him. "Yuffie was right…you don't know a damn thing about it. So just shut it."

"Listen to Tifa, you old asshole." Cid called out as he began to walk forward. "She's got a point. She might be happier where she is."

"Is it on one of those papers, Red XIII?" Cloud asked, ignoring this and pointing to the table. The beast stared back at him silently, saying nothing. When he did…the ex-mercenary only flew into a greater rage. His teeth suddenly clenched, and he advanced on the beast. "You better tell me!"

"Cloud, stop it!" Tifa called out, beginning to rise.

"Cloud, think about what you're doing!" Reeve finally called out. His own voice was turning aggressive, matching Cloud's own. He shot to his feet and looked to him. "Look at yourself! This is all about _you!_ It's not about her! It's about making yourself feel better! Stop being such a stubborn jackass and think about her!"

That was the breaking point. Wheeling around, face filled with fury and anger, Cloud turned to Reeve and glared daggers at him. The power was so great that it broke Reeve's anger, and made him back up. Cloud suddenly seemed monstrous as he clenched his teeth and nearly spat.

_"I _am_ thinking about her! Why aren't all of you?"_

With that, Cloud wheeled around to Red XIII again. Suddenly, he lashed out at him. Using his own superhuman strength, Cloud walked forward and shoved himself to one side, nearly throwing Red XIII to the ground in his wake. Once he was out of his way, he rushed up to the table. He stopped only long enough to snatch up the papers, and then turned and bolted for the door. Before anyone could rise, retort, or make any other attempt to stop him, the ex-mercenary was at the door. He didn't bother opening it. He just smashed his shoulder into it. The strength within him flared up…and the door was broken off of its hinges and toppled to the side. Cloud shoved the rest out of the way and pushed by, exiting into the hallway.

In the end, Ragnar was the only one who got up. Just as he exited, the youth took off after him, hot on his heels. Soon, he was passing through the door as well. Both men were soon rushing down the hall, out of the building, and running away.

The remaining officers were left behind. Slowly, they began to turn to one another and stare back silently. The words of Cloud still hung on the air, and in their minds. Tifa bowed her own head and closed her eyes, realizing how angry he had been at her once he had stood between the two women…and felt sad.

They continued to stay like this for some time, not able to make any plans to evacuate for quite a while.

* * *

"Cloud, wait up!"

Cloud didn't stop. He continued to run down the street. Ragnar lapped at his heels. Luckily, the youth had been practicing, and as a result he could match his speed. He stayed behind him as he ran on through the roads. Cloud turned a few times, going into alleys, running between buildings, and changing roads. His path was not "willy-nilly", however. It had a purpose and a direction to it. It was making its way to one of the particular areas of the town in the military branch. Ragnar had a feeling he knew what it was. At any rate, he continued to chase him and call out after him.

At last, a few blocks away from the meeting hall, Cloud came to a stop. However, he wheeled around to Ragnar as soon as he did. His eyes still blazed violence. Ragnar ran up the rest of the way to him. But as soon as he was in range, to his shock the man reached out and seized him by the collar. Ragnar gaped a moment, before he found his body flung around and smashed against a nearby brick building. Cloud wasn't too gentle about it, and soon began to hold him up against it. He turned and got fully in his face, eyes blazing anger and teeth clenched.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" He snapped at him. "I told you that you didn't know a damn thing about this! If you know what's good for you, you better not try and stop me!"

Ragnar's face was panicked and tight. However, he shook his head in Cloud's face. "I…I didn't come to stop you…"

"Then why don't you stop following me?" The man viciously snapped in his face.

"Because I want to help you!" Ragnar finally managed to shout back, just as fiercely.

"Why?"

"Because she's the last Cetra! They've kept this planet in balance for thousands of years! Now that they're extinct, I think we're only seeing the first wave of what's to come! Who knows what else is going to happen? And what if another destroyer like Jenova arrives? What if Meteor is used again? Without the espers, the Cetra are the only things left saving this world from destruction! And besides…you know how much I love the Cetra and things of the old world, Cloud. I want to meet her just as badly as you want to bring her back. I'm not here to stop you. That's the last thing I'm here to do. I swear."

Cloud continued to grip Ragnar for a few moments. His face stayed angry and tight. But as Ragnar spoke…his anger slowly began to subside. He saw into the youth's eyes, and he saw no lie in them. Not that it was hard. He knew Ragnar never lied…and he wouldn't be lying about this. This helped him to slowly calm down. And as he did…he began to come back to his senses. He began to realize what he had done…how he had acted in front of his friends…how he had turned on them so viciously. He started to realize his mistake, and the logic of their words. In the end, his face softened. He slowly let out a sigh. Once that was done, he carefully released Ragnar's lapel and brought his hands back to his sides. His head bowed, and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"…I'm sorry, kid."

Ragnar reached up and straightened his tunic, but then he too began to calm down and become normal again. "…It's alright, Cloud. Don't worry about it."

"No…it's not alright." Cloud slowly answered, wiping his forehead and brushing his hair back. "They were right in there. I have no idea if she's happier where she is. I would be forcing her back if I went off and did this. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I saw her alive again…only to have her be angry at me for bringing her away from whatever paradise she may have gone too. They were trying to tell me this…and all I could do was snap at them because _I_ wanted to feel better. They were right. This had nothing to do with her… It only had to do with me and my own pain. It's just…" Cloud trailed off here. He closed his eyes for a moment, and steadied himself.

"…I really, _really_ miss her… I want her back so badly…"

Ragnar bowed his own head. He reached out and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Cloud himself reached his hands to his eyes. He held them there. Ragnar understood. Cloud had come far…but he was still too insecure to want to let his friends see him cry. And so, he just held there, letting Cloud get his emotions out. The youth licked his own lips and exhaled.

"…I'm afraid that you both don't have the luxury of leaving her dead."

Both men snapped out of it, and looked up. Ragnar, on his part…felt a surge inside him. Something awoke in his spirit. He knew that voice… He knew its power, wisdom, and confidence. And on hearing it, he felt his heart grow light, and a smile already started to spread across his face. A gloom within him broke. He realized what this meant…and felt great joy. He was still here… He was still alive… He had won, and he was back on Gaia…

However, Cloud recognized none of this. Instead, he looked in puzzlement to the source of the sound. What he saw, and soon Ragnar saw as well, was what looked like an old man. He appeared to be about in his fifties, but his hair was pure white already. He had it tied behind him in a short tail. He was dressed in rather simple casual attire. A dark blue trench coat covered up most of his body as he clicked forward in his loafers, approaching the two men. On closer look, however…the man looked rather young for his age. That was a contradiction…but somehow the man looked both old and young at the same time. Especially in his eyes, which shimmered large and powerful from beneath some wire glasses.

"…And you are?" Cloud finally announced, sounding rather distrusting.

"Dr. Tumahab. Research specialist that Mr. Reeve called in." The man responded as he finished walking forward, and halted in front of them. "I got in late. I'm a surgeon by trade, but Mr. Reeve called me in for my interest in Cetra and Lifestream studies. He wanted to know what my opinion was of the incident happening in Sector Five was, but I couldn't even get away until about 3 AM this morning. After examining the site, I came up with some rather terrible findings. I came over here to inform him of what was going on when I saw you shove this younger man against the brick wall. I was coming over to see what was the matter, and I couldn't help but overhear what had happened."

Ragnar stayed silent. He looked to Cloud and back to "Tumahab". So…it appeared that he was going in disguise again. But now, he was introducing himself. What did this mean? From the sound of it, it seemed like he knew something about what was going on…

Tumahab held out a hand to shake Cloud's. Cloud didn't even look down to it. "…You seemed to overhear quite a bit." He responded flatly. "Exactly what did you mean by that comment you made?"

The man looked a bit uneasy, and withdrew his hand again. "Well…" He started, his own face seeming to grow worried and tense. "For starters, I know what the other scientists have said, that this eruption is going to be disastrous on a massive scale." He hesitated, and then grew a bit dark in tone himself. "What you may not know is that what you're seeing here is merely the beginning. The world is growing more chaotic, and it's not just due to the use of mako reactors in the past. I theorized, based on historical accounts, that there was a correlation between the amount of natural disasters on Gaia, as well as severity, and the decline of the Cetra. They appeared to have some sort of buffering effect on the world while they were alive. But now that they're gone…this world is growing more unstable. What this incident will be is merely the beginning. There will be more mako eruptions within as little as a decade…followed by much worse."

Now, Ragnar was intrigued. Cloud still looked distrustful, but the youth knew who this man was, and trusted what he said already. "…How much worse?"

Tumahab turned to him with his cold, serious look. "In one scenario…in as little as 300 years, this world will be incapable of supporting life."

The youth's eyes widened. That short a period of time? He had no idea… He had thought the Cetra were important to buffering the world's actions…but he had no idea that they were that important. That was horrible… Now, the youth was gripped with fear. As he realized this, heconcluded that there was no longer a question to consider. He didn't know if she wanted to come back…but he knew from what he heard about her that she would never want this level of destruction on this world. She would never want all life to be extinguished. He didn't believe that any Cetra would.

Cloud, however, was still rather stern. "Alright." He simply replied. "So how do you know anything about raising anyone from the dead?"

The man merely gave a shrug at that. "I _don't_ know anything about raising anyone from the dead. I just overhead you two talking about 'bringing someone back' who happened to be a Cetra. I merely came by to tell you the importance of doing so. However, if that's what you're off trying to do, to bring this Aerith back from the dead so that she can save this world from the coming disaster…then I'm with you. This is a matter that concerns everyone. I'm a doctor. I might be able to help if life and death is concerned. I'd like to come along with you."

Abrupt as this was, Ragnar knew who this man really was himself, and turned to Cloud eagerly. He had to restrain himself from nodding. Unfortunately…Cloud had suddenly doubled his hardness and apprehension.

"Tumahab" had made a slip…

"…How did you know her name was Aerith?"

The man froze at that. His face fell, and Ragnar thought he nearly saw it break into worry. In the end, he gave a shrug. "I just overheard you say her name."

"I didn't say her name. Neither did Ragnar." Cloud returned coldly.

Tumahab moistened his lips. He looked down for a moment, and turned his head, as he reached up with one hand and took his glasses off. He looked back up afterward, and this time turned his own blue, powerful gaze right onto Cloud's. When he spoke…Ragnar noticed that his voice was slower and smoother, and yet stronger than before.

"Pardon me…but you did indeed. How else would I know her name…if you hadn't said it?"

Ragnar looked to Cloud. The man's eyes were open and hard for a moment. But then…he watched his jaw slowly slacken. For a moment, it looked as if Cloud's pupils were shrinking…or fading. After a second longer…his eyelids started to droop.

But then, Tumahab looked away. He bowed his head and began to put his glasses back on. As he did, Cloud snapped his eyes back open and shook his head, like he was coming out of a daze. When he looked back up to Tumahab, he had lost his coldness and apprehension. He was far more normal now.

"Yes…I guess I did." He remarked after a moment. "Alright…you're in." He turned his head to the side after that, looking to Ragnar. Considering what he had just witnessed, the youth was almost a bit surprised. "You're coming too, kid?"

Ragnar paused a moment, but then gave a nod.

"Alright then…let's find a means of transportation. And I'm sorry to say that Fenrir won't cut it this time. If we only have four days, we'll need something bigger."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, yes...I'm sure some of your people who hate cliches in FFVII fanfictions are now giving me plenty of hisses and boos. I still have to get used to spelling her name like that. Frankly...I always hated saying it that way. It makes me sound like I have a lisp...


	5. The Corel Desert

As the three men turned and took off again, this time united in their pursuit, they unthinkingly crossed over a metal grating built for drainage. They had already passed over many. There was no reason to think of this one as any different. Midgar had been using them for years to lead into storm sewers, after all. It didn't even enter any of their minds as they went by.

However…had one of them looked down it, they would have heard a small cry and then a scuffling away. That would be because the one who now stood down there, looking up through the cracks of light that spilled through down on him, had been standing there and listening to their dialogue. There was nothing special about him. He looked like a homeless person, dressed in mostly trashy clothes, and overgrown and dirty. Yet on having his attention turned to him…Tumahab would have immediately picked up on negative desires coming from him…and he would have been interrogated. Nevertheless, that wasn't a factor now. The only thing that mattered was that he had been listening in to the entire conversation with keen interest.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, the man reached down into his ratty, stained coat. He pulled out a cellular phone that looked far too new to be for his level of income. He quickly flipped it open and pressed a button, and then raised it to his mouth. He only had to wait for it to ring once or twice before it came on…

"Hello…is the doctor there? This is Jeeves… Shut up and listen to me. I found something. Something he's been talking about… I said shut up for a moment! I think he'll be interested in hearing this…"

* * *

"Admiral on the bridge!"

Immediately, the officer company on the _Imperial_ dropped what they were doing and stood up from the chairs at attention. The first mate herself got out of the command chair, walked around the side, and then stood up at attention so that she was facing the rear door. It was much lighter now. Sunlight was coming in through the viewing window, and had illuminated the bridge with a natural glow. Many of them were further relaxed now. They had taken on many of the soldiers from sinking transports last night, and sent help to keep the less damaged ones aloft until they came back. But overall, things had calmed down considerably.

Admiral Ashiah looked over the area for a moment, seeing the well-prepped officers and the day outside. She seemed slightly overwhelmed and bewildered. That figured. She had been unconscious most of the night, ever since ejecting from the imminent destruction of her boat. She was bandaged in a few places under her uniform now, in particular her head, which had also been stitched. Her skull would have been smashed in if if hadn't been for her helmet, which even now she still held in one hand. It had a rather sizable indentation in it accenting that fact. Nevertheless, after a moment, she removed herself from the petty officer that had been helping her get up from sickbay back to the bridge. She now slowly limped forward.

As she did, she looked up and to the window in the back. This seemed to confuse her most of all. Outside, far in the horizon, one could see land beginning to come forward. However, this land was different. It had many towers dotting the shore in stages of construction, piers that were half built, and a rather large dry-dock that was building a rather massive ship. She recognized this immediately, and her eyes widened.

"We're back at base?" She asked aloud.

The captain turned around a moment, hesitated, but then stepped forward to the Admiral. "Yes, madam."

"Why are we back at base?" He continued, turning her eyes down to the captain.

The woman hesitated a moment. "…I ordered a withdrawal, madam. We had lost the _Adamant_ and over half of our-"

Abruptly, Ashiah's face turned to violent anger. While the captain was still talking, she swung her helmet up and smashed it into the side of the woman's head. The blow was so strong that it gave out a sickening thud before dropping her to the ground unconscious. A gash was against her brow, and blood began to run out.

"You _imbecile!"_ Ashiah shrieked, so loud and angrily that the rest of the officers recoiled slightly, even from a distance. "You fool! You damned coward! You ruined me! You ruined my whole operation! You've turned me into a laughing-stock!"

Of course, the captain couldn't answer. She was out and fallen on the ground. Yet those nearby almost took a step back, shrinking away from the sudden anger that had come over their admiral. Her face had turned as red as a beet, and her eyes were those of an insane person. She continued to fume and glare at the fallen woman for a few moments more, breathing hard and heavy. But then, she took in a deep breath and straightened herself up. She lost her angry look, and calmly smoothed her uniform and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. Her rage disappeared, and she was once again sane and calm. Once that was done, she calmly walked around the bleeding body in front of her and back to her command seat, where she sat. Once there, she looked just as normal as she had yesterday.

"Deck officer?" She called behind her.

One of them was stil stunned at the act, but in the end walked forward and stood at attention. "Yes, madam?"

"Take Captain Lymon to the brig. The rest of you, as you were."

The officer hesitated at that. He didn't know what the crime could possibly be. However, he wouldn't dispute the anger he had just seen. He quickly turned and motioned for a pair of ensigns. They came and began to go down to her sides to grab her by her shoulders and feet and carry her out.

While they did this, the rest of the officers slowly went back to their tasks, not saying another word after what had happened. The admiral looked down to her helmet as they resumed, and saw the blood still on it. In the end, she simply dropped it on the ground so that she could fold her hands in front of her. After that, she called out.

"Communications?"

"Yes, admiral?"

"Has High General Leers inquired yet as to why we have returned?"

"He has sent us two messages so far demanding a reply, but Captain Lymon wished to wait until you had returned to the bridge to answer them herself."

"Here is the reply." Ashiah answered, leaning back. "We were proceeding with orders as issued, but Captain Lymon went behind my back and ordered us to attack the enemy at their strongest point. Due to her decision, we lost many of our transports and the _Adamant._ She is currently being held in our brig, and she will be court marshaled for mutiny. Admiral's personal recommendation: execution."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, and the three men had arrived. They didn't bother hiding…at least not at first. After all, two of them were the generals. They could go anywhere. And so, they boldly walked out onto an abandoned mass parking lot. It had been repaved in the past six months, and many of the surrounding warehouses had been refurbished. The result was creating an airfield for Midgar, in particular one that could hold the large Sierra aircraft. Now, as the sun began to clear the horizon, the massive machine was illuminated in all of its glory. As they walked out onto the concrete ground, it hovered there, attached by a few ropes like a ship flying on a sea of air tied to a dock. A few workers were running around it, as were a few guards to keep anyone from just coming along and trying to take it. Mostly, the workers were the busy ones. They had been working for hours to replace one of the engines, after taking a hit the other day.

"I sure hope they had time to finish…" Ragnar remarked as they walked to the airship.

"I sure hope that this artifact is real…" Cloud answered. "We might need to use it on ourselves after Cid finds out we borrowed his airship."

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?" Ragnar asked, turning his head to Cloud.

"I took a basic operators course back in Shinra Inc. And I've watched him enough times." Cloud answered with a shrug. "But I'm pretty sure I'm going to have at least one of you doing things as well. So long as all we're doing is flying the thing, I think we might be ok."

"You 'think'?" Ragnar answered with some nervousness.

"I know I can do better than you did on a motorcycle." The ex-mercenary answered with a shrug.

The three continued to cross the field for a bit longer, drawing closer and closer to the great machine. Ragnar looked around a bit, half expecting that his friends had some sort of sixth sense that told them what he and Cloud were about to do, or at least had brought them out to them. But of course, there was nothing. None of them…no security officers…not a thing. The three were free to move forward for a bit longer, until they came to a halt about a hundred yards before the ship itself. There it sat, already with the hatch open and waiting for its passengers. Crew members were still running around it performing operations, and the guards stood steadfast. However, they weren't yet close enough to merit any attention.

Once here, Ragnar gave out a sigh. "Alright…now what?"

"We could just try to go up there and take it." Cloud suggested. "I mean, you are the general and everything."

"Well we both are. But somehow, I have a feeling a platoon of generals wouldn't get these people to let anyone on the ship without Cid's approval."

"We could fight through them."

Ragnar looked to Cloud in surprise. "I don't want to beat up my own troops!"

"Well, ask them for it, then beat them up if they say no." Cloud answered with a shrug. "Insubordination."

"I don't think you two will have to worry that much." Dr. Tumahab suddenly announced. This made both men turn back to him. The old man had a knowing smile on his face, and seemed rather confident. He bowed his head again and began to reach up to his glasses. He didn't look to either of them, but rather to the ship and the crowd up ahead. "Isn't it close to Captain Cid Highwind's birthday?"

Both men responded with puzzled expressions. "…What does that have to do with anything?" Cloud finally asked.

Tumahab didn't answer. He merely looked ahead and to the people, taking off his glasses. Ragnar himself looked back to them after seeing him do this, wondering what was up. A few moments went by. But then…he started to notice something. The workers, one by one, began to slow down on their jobs. They kept doing so until they came to a stop. Some of the others saw this, and turned to them and said something. But then they soon slowed down and ceased as well. The guards of the area slowly began to lower their weapons, and began to turn out to look farther in the distance.

Suddenly, they all changed. All of the workers put down their tools, turned, and began to jog off of the field. They all moved in the same direction. Not only that, but the guards soon shouldered their own weapons, turned, and ran off after them. However, it didn't look like they were trying to chase them down. It seemed more like they were joining them. None of them said a word to one another or gave any explanation for this. They just all abandoned their posts and left. Within a few moments, the last of them was running off, and the airfield was left clear in his wake. There was now nothing standing between the three of them and the Sierra.

Tumahab cracked a small smile, and reset his glasses. Cloud looked in utter puzzlement at what had happened. He turned back to the doctor, who merely smiled at the scene before him, and then back to the airfield. "…Where are they all going?"

Ragnar didn't understand it either…but he knew the cause. "…Maybe they received an urgent message or something on the radio. At any rate, let's not stick around here. Let's get to the ship while we still can."

"Quite right." Tumahab agreed.

Soon, both he and Ragnar had broken into a jog of their own to the ship. Cloud himself looked up to this in confusion. But he finally decided not to open a Mist package before arrival. Unusual as this was, he seized the opportunity. He soon broke into a run to catch up with them.

* * *

"Alright, so after we get the-"

Cid was cut off, and the rest of the room stunned, as the door to the meeting area was broken in the other way, this time finishing the job Cloud had started and busting it off of its hinges. Expecting an assault, those in the room stood up and turned to the doorway, readying themselves for an attack.

However, something very puzzling occurred instead. Suddenly, the room began to fill with smiling, joyful people. They nearly crushed themselves in the doorway as they busted in, and quickly began to flood one side of the room. They disregarded anyone else being there, and the officers seated quickly had to get up and run to the other side as they came in and started to crowd out everything else. As theydid…it began to become apparent as to who they were. Most of them looked like Cid's greasemonkeys and crew. They were still dirty and smelling like oil, as if they had come fresh from the airfield site. Some of them, however, were Planet Protector Army guards, still holding their weapons. But they all looked happy and jovial.

Everyone who had been in the room soon found themselves pushed to one side as forty other people filled the other, and stared them down with their beaming faces. They held like this for a moment, until they began to realize something. All of them were Cid's people…and all of them were staring at him.

The man seemed to realize this. "What the f-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CAPTAIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The group stared at the forty of them, totally dumbfounded. As they did, the crowd began to clap hard and cheer for Cid. The officers were so stunned that none of them could respond to this right away. They just stared blankly and tried to make sense out of what had just happened. In the end, it was Cid who, still looking confused, stepped forward and called out to them.

_"What in the hell are you all doing!"_

"Wishing you happy birthday, Captain!" One of the guards called out. His accompanying crowd clapped and cheered in response.

Cid waited for this to subside again, but then blared out again. "What the hell are you talking about! It ain't my damn birthday!"

Abruptly, the crowd, as one, began to look confused and puzzled. One of the workers scratched his head. "It isn't…?"

"NO!"

After saying that, the happiness began to die quickly. In its place were confused people. As their smiles and enthusiasm died, they began to look down and around. But that wasn't all. They mostly began to look bewildered. Some of them were shaking their heads, as if they were clearing something out of them. Others began to look down and around as if they had no idea what they were doing there. The confusion continued to spread for a moment, until one of them gave a shrug.

"Then…what are we doing here?"

"I dunno…"

"How did we get here?"

"Did you say it was his birthday?"

"I thought you said it…"

It soon became rather obvious that the whole crew had no idea what was going on, or how they had gotten there. None of the others could understand this, or what it meant. At least, for a moment they couldn't. That was before Red XIII began to remember something similar to this…only that it had been unsuccessful. Yet before he could announce what it was…something sounded out from outside of the building that caused everyone to look up in attention.

The sound of jet engines.

Cid's eyes widened, as he seemed to start putting two and two together. "Oh…shit…"

Despite how thick the crowd was, Cid dove into them none the less and seemed to throw them out of the way as he plowed through it like a whale through the ocean. In no time at all, he was to the door and running out to the exit of the building. The rest of the group only hesitated a moment before taking off after him. By now, the workers were looking up and had recognized the sound, and were beginning to grow nervous. So were the guards. However, they stayed apart and let them come forward, bursting through them and clearing out of the way. It was harder for them, but at last they were all through, and once they all were they followed after Cid. The rest of the crowd turned and began to follow after.

By the time the other officers had reached the doors to the building and gone through, they saw that Cid was already outside andstaring up to the sky. As they began to exit, he began to let out a stream of obscenities, mostly screaming them into the air. He yanked off his goggles and ineffectually threw them up, as if trying to hit something. He continued to make a huge scene as the others filed out and looked.

The jet engine sound was almost on them now…and soon they saw it. The great form of the Sierra streaked through the sky, passing over the camp once, before turning and making its way to the west. In a few moments, it had gone, leaving everyone and Cid's cursing far behind.

* * *

"Heh-heh…you should check this out. This latest one is pretty good."

Elena snapped around and fumed. "Will you stop reading that!" She cried out in a harsh whisper. "Aren't we supposed to be on a job?"

"Job?" Reno asked, not looking up from the manga he was reading, which sported a rather large cartoon tanooki on the front of it. He snorted. "You call this a job? I'm not even having to do any work. Neither are you. You should learn to take it easy more, Elena."

"Well, the least you two could do is be quiet, like Rude over there." Krystea threw in, motioning behind her. Rude himself was reclining, and had a pencil out as he slowly worked his way over a sudoku puzzle. Abruptly, after writing a number, he frowned and began to erase it again, looking frustrated. "I might be good, but if you yell like that I'm still going to miss."

The six months had been pretty boring for the Turks. When they signed on with the New Shinra Army, they expected to be getting quite a few well-paying jobs requiring their expertise. As it turned out…they had been running around since then being the garbage boys for the New Shinra, cleaning up small messes and handling tiny jobs worth only about 10,000 gil. It had mostly been a colossal waste of time. In fact, on jobs like this, they didn't even bother all getting into the act. They merely let one of them handle it while the others lounged. At least…Rude and Reno did. Elena, businesslike and proper as always, demanded to handle everything as a team, as if each place they went too was full of snipers in a war zone.

Right now, the four were situated on a hill overlooking the coast of the Northern Continent. From where they were, it was rather forested. There was lots of cover. However, there was also a small opening through which, if one was standing just right, they could look through the canopy and understory of the forest and way down to an area nearly 500 yards away. There, almost secluded, save for the area where they were sitting, was a single small boat. It looked rather old, rotted, and peeling, but it was obviously seaworthy, because it was tied to shore and floating in the sea waves. It had no motor, just oars. A person would have to have the stamina and strength of a bull to try and row the channel between the Northern Continent and the Eastern Continent…but nevertheless, based on their intel, they believed that their target was going to be dumb enough to try.

"If you really don't want to do it, Krystea," Reno called up from his manga. He was reclining on the ground at the moment, having found a good spot in the shade and a nice rock to lay against. "We could just wait for this idiot to run out of strength on the ocean, then fly a chopper out and pick him up."

"That's alright." The woman answered. She snickered a moment afterward. "…I'd like the practice. And besides, fuel is expensive."

Reno cracked a grin. "Now you see, Elena? Why can't you be more laid back like her?"

The blonde Turk glared daggers at Reno. She, of course, wasn't sitting at all, but standing like Krystea was, although she wasn't supposed to be doing anything. Now, she placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "You could at least try to make yourself somewhat useful, and read the dossier again."

Reno rolled his eyes. He let out a large sigh as he let the manga fall against his chest. "Just as the dude kicked the two-headed demon in the nuts, too…" He grumbled. "Fine. If it will get you to leave me in peace…" With that, he reached over to his side, and picked up an manilla folder he had unceremoniously dumped there when he arrived, before getting out his manga. Bringing it up to his chest, he opened it up again, pulled out the contents, and began to read over the cover paper.

"Felix Leonard…" He announced. "Unemployed. Career drug abuser and addict. Picked up in the streets of Junon, vomiting on himself, three weeks ago. Impressed into labor. However…apparently the guy couldn't go that long without his juice, and he broke away to try and escape New Shinra's little Island of Lost Souls."

"Hmph." Rude announced from where he was, still moving on his puzzle. "Should've waited one more week. He might have been clean…"

"Don't know if he could have done that." Reno answered with a shrug. "It's because he was so desperate that he managed to overpower his guards rather than get shot right away at the first sign of trouble."

Krystea was standing farther away from the others, facing the opening in the trees. She removed her own personal weapon from her black suitcoat: the Valentine. Custom made and deadly, it was a cannon among pistols, and yet was accurate enough to hit a bulls-eye in the hands of an experienced gunner. And that was what Krystea was. She opened it up and checked inside, looking over her own handmade bullets, and making sure they were in there. "So we terminate him?"

"Nah." Reno answered, tossing the folder aside again, and going for his manga once more. "New Shinra values its slaves more now that it doesn't matter if they tell others they exist or not. Still, they don't care if we cripple this one. He's been too problematic. And they want to know how exactly he managed to escape before someone else figures it out."

Krystea frowned. "That makes it a bit more trouble… How badly do they want him to do heavy labor again?"

"Pretty badly, I'd guess."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. This is going to be a toughy…"

With that said, Krystea cracked her neck once, and then slammed her gun shut. With that done, she raised her weapon and limbered herself up a bit. She very carefully aimed the pistol at the desired location. She had no special scope or sight, just the normal tab on the end of the weapon that showed roughly the direction the bullet would go. But once there…she completely froze. She didn't move a millimeter, turning into a total statue.

Reno and Rude went back to their tasks. Elena herself turned and anxiously watched Krystea, ducking a bit as she did so. It didn't really matter. He couldn't see them from there if he knew where to look. The small enclave went silent, save for Rude occasionally cursing as he missed another number on his puzzle, or Reno letting out a small chuckle from his manga. A few minutes of silence passed, during which Krystea didn't so much as shift weight.

At last, far in the distance, a rustle managed to echo its way back to the four. Neither Rude nor Reno looked up, but Elena tensed. Krystea didn't move a muscle. Her eyes became as steady and motionless as an owl's. She kept looking into the forest, and far ahead through the vast distance to the boat…standing there like a deer hunter in a stand waiting for a buck to take the bait.

Someone finally emerged, running forward into the small visual range. He was shaking all over like a leaf. He looked like a very big person. He also looked like he had an acute case of the DTs. He was panicking and wildly looking around, jumping at every noise. From the looks of him, it was a surprise that he had made it this far without having a total breakdown. But in the end, he snapped around to the boat. Still quivering all over, he walked forward to it.

Krystea took only a second longer to aim her weapon completely right…finding the body part she meant to target, and then calculating the distance, wind, weight of the bullet, and what trajectory it needed to hit. Once that was done, she pulled the trigger.

The gun thundered like a cannon, sending a blast so strong through the forest that every bird in it was scared out of their minds, and took off as if the world was ending. As for the man down near the boat, he suddenly went rigid, and then collapsed to the ground in a heap. He moved no more.

Satisfied, Krystea lowered her arms at long last. Only then did she give a long sigh and relax. She began to crack her neck and rotate other parts of her body, trying to get them to loosen up. She was sore, after all, from having been in that position. She popped open the Valentine next, and pulled out a shell before discarding it to the side. After that, she slammed it shut and replaced it in her coat.

Without looking up at all, Reno called out. "Get him?"

"Yeah. He's ready to be picked up." Krystea calmly responded.

To any casual observer, they would have said that Krystea was crazy, and that she had just screwed up and killed him. It looked like she had just marked him. However, she knew such wasn't the case. If it was, there would have been a rather large hole blown through the center of his head, assuming he still had a head. Yet she knew she was supposed to take him alive. Normally, she would have aimed for the Achilles' tendon or the kneecap after that. But doing so would cripple him permenantly, and he wouldn't be able to work again.

However, Krystea had analyzed just how crazed and panicked that this man was. Once she discovered it, she had come up with another idea. She had taken careful aim just above the top of his head. She took into account that the head and brain itself was a rather ballistic surface, and that it could roll off shots almost as easily as it could take them. With that in mind, she aimed it at just the right position, ensuring that the bullet would roll off of his head, even as powerful as it was, but would leave a gash and a rather hot pain in its wake. Of course, it would bleed a lot. Head injuries always did. But it wouldn't be fatal. Therefore…the sound of the massive gunshot, the feeling of being hit, the sudden loss of pressure from blood, coupled with how jittery and panicked the man was… It was a surefire way to get the man to pass out into unconsciousness.

To do such a shot from over 500 yards, with such steely accuracy, was almost superhuman.

Reno let out a sigh and slowly closed his book. "Next time, could you delay another minute?" He asked. "I was nearly done with that chapter." He put it away, slipping it back into his own loose suitcoat, and began to stand up. "How are you doing over there, Rude?"

"Been working on this thing for three weeks… Still haven't got it." The man grumbled in response.

Reno had barely gotten to his feet, however…when his cellular began to ring. The others turned to him at that, even Rude looking up from his troublesome sudoku. As for Reno…he rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated groan. "Oh for the love of…" He grumbled aloud. "What does he want now?"

"Maybe he finally wants us to assassinate that general." Elena suggested.

Reno snickered. "Yeah. I'll let you be the one to go through Cloud to get to him…" He murmured.

The thought made Elena pale a bit and swallow, losing a bit of her confidence in the process. The fact of the matter was that good as they were, they had never been able to whip Cloud in a fight. Perhaps two of them could do it if he was alone, but not without taking a lot of hits. Reno himself had a few long scars from his sword the time they clashed at the Sector Seven plate… At any rate, he reached down to his phone and pulled it out. He clicked a button, and then put it up alongside his head. "Reno here."

Krystea, Elena, and Rude all looked to Reno, waiting for the verdict. Rude even put his game away in his own coat and stood up again, calmly buttoning it. The man shifted weight a few times, cocking his head from side to side as he listened to the other end. He chewed his lip after a moment. "Yeah." He finally announced. Another pause, and then a shrug. "Well, sounds like something up our alley. Any resistance?" Another pause, and then a sigh. "Well, fine. We're cleaning up Leonard's ass right now and heading back anyway. Be there in forty-five minutes." With that, Reno slammed the phone shut, and began to replace it.

"What was it?" Rude asked.

"A real mission, it sounds like." Reno answered. "Some anonymous tip came in that they verified as correct, based on the information they have. They'll tell us more when we get there, but from the sound of it, it looks like we're thwarting an invasion of some kind."

* * *

The rusty, beat-up, puttering elevator slowly came to a halt, jumping a bit as it so. Once it had landed, it very slowly pulled its two doors aside. The blazing sun and a blast of hot, dry air greeted the occupants. Ragnar himself winced in it, gritting his teeth. He hated it immediately. He wasn't used to being this hot and dry, especially not in the middle of spring. He only reluctantly stepped out as the other three exited readily, setting foot on the barren, dusty ground that surrounded the elevator.

As soon as they left, Cloud turned his head to their new companion. She was one of the more odd-looking women that Ragnar had ever seen. She wasn't very attractive, and her wearing of hot-pink, elegant and elaborate dresses with long white gloves and stockings seemed both inappropriate and strange. However, she had a pleasant face, and she was very business-like and helpful with their inquiries.

"I appreciate you doing this for us, Ester." The ex-mercenary addressed him. "I know getting out of the Corel Prison is one thing, but getting in is another. How'd you ever manage to get Dio to let us use the elevator?"

"It was easy." The woman answered as she continued to lead them forward. "I just told him you were going to run in another race with Boki."

Cloud's eyes widened a bit at that, and he turned in surprise to the woman. "Another race?" He called out in disbelief. "Look…I retired from that long ago. And Boki's a stud now. I can't just get back on him and get out there. I practically forgot how to do it. If people want a winner to bet on, why don't they just use Teioh?"

"That's the problem." Ester answered. "Any race that we have, Teioh's a shoe-in to win. Everyone just bets on him. It doesn't matter that we lowered his odds to 1.25 to 1; people won't bet on anyone else when he races. We've been going in the red for months on Chocobo Racing. We're either going to have to fire Joe and retire Teioh, or we're going to have to pit him against you and Boki. Now Joe may be experienced, but he doesn't have nearly enough saved up to retire on yet, especially since he's a breeder himself. And as for Teioh…" She hesitated, and frowned here. She leaned in a bit closer and nearly whispered this. "…I've heard the rumor go around that Dio's looking for some stable-boy to hamstring him so they can start making profits again. So you understand my problem."

Cloud rolled his eyes and let out a groan. However, Ragnar knew better. He could tell that Cloud didn't like the sound of this. He might have had a fairly uncaring attitude, but he was compassionate enough where he didn't want to see a perfectly good black chocobo crippled because he was too much of an inconvenience for a hedonistic, greedy man.

"Basically, he thinks a good way to make lots of money is to enter you in a race with him at 8 to 1 odds. He's counting on you being out of practice. That way, when everyone bets on you thinking they're going to make a fortune and you lose, he'll end up getting rich."

"Same old Dio…" Cloud grumbled as he lowered his head again. "He just better not think of sending any 'stable-boys' out to break my kneecaps if I say I'm not going to throw it…"

"You know, that's an idea, Cloud." Ragnar suddenly announced. "If Boki is really that great of a chocobo, then maybe we could start using the chocobo races as a way of getting income. Multiply our savings."

Cloud, to this, turned around and looked incredulously at the youth. He wasn't alone. Tumahab turned and gave him a critical glare as well…which bore down on him much more than Cloud's. However, after a moment, the man gave a chuckle.

"I don't believe it. Boy Scout back here actually wants to take the PPA's funds and go to the track."

Ragnar immediately blushed at the sudden look, in particular Tumahab's, and bowed his head again. Embarassed at having voiced the suggestion, he didn't say anything else as they walked on.

The four proceeded a bit further into the desert, clearing their way out from under the shade of the massive theme park dangling over their heads. After that, things became really bad. The sun came out full force and struck the three of them with its burning intensity. Ragnar winced as he began to break out in a sweat. If that wasn't enough, he didn't like the environment. Emerging out from the elevator led the four of them into what appeared to be a giant metal scrap graveyard. Sand-beaten, rusty old engines and machines were everywhere, some half buried in the dirt, some just merely falling apart around them. If that wasn't all, there were quite a few rough looking people around. Most of them were dressed in rags or old clothing. All of them had rather dark appearances, and looked rather unpleasant and unfriendly. That was only typical. They had gone into the middle of a prison. Ragnar had been in a jail before, but that was only for punishing slaves. These people were real criminals. Most of them were thieves…and quite a few of them were murderers. And on seeing clean, better dressed, and more hydrated outsiders among them…they soon began to gather quite a few looks from the local community.

The youth began to wonder if coming in here was a rather bad idea.

"Well…I'll leave you three to your work." Ester finally stated. Ragnar couldn't be sure if this was as far as she planned on going, or if she picked up on the onlookers and was ready to get out of there. "Have fun. I'll be back at the elevator waiting." With that, she turned and began to walk back to the shade of the Gold Saucer, leaving the three of them standing there in the sun, in the midst of several rows of junk and scrap…and surrounded by some odd twenty prisoners who looked to be going about their business…but still occasionally turned up and gave them dark looks.

"Lovely place." Tumahab remarked aloud.

"Last time I was here, it was supposed to be an extended visit…and I didn't like it." Cloud retorted. "Let's find this place and get out of here." He turned to Ragnar afterward. "You got that thing working, right?"

Ragnar gave a nod in response. A moment later, he reached down to his pocket, and pulled out a small, hand-held device a moment later. This was a basic GPS. The Planet Protector Army had quite a few of them now, enough to make them standard issue for scouting patrols. Ragnar didn't usually carry one on him, but the Sierra kept one on board for emergencies. The youth, believing they would need it after seeing what the directions were on the papers Cloud had swiped, had took it along through Corel and the tram ride to the Gold Saucer, all the way to the lower levels where they found the elevator leading down into the infernal desert.

Now, he held up the device and looked it over. "Yeah. We're only about a mile away."

"Let's go then."

Soon the three of them set out. They ignored the people who watched them. They weren't any of their concern, and so long as they didn't want any trouble, they wouldn't give them any. They fell in behind Ragnar, letting him follow the GPS and direct them to the right place, the coordinates that had been copied down onto the map.

It didn't take long for them to reach the outskirts. There was a flimsy barb wire fence blocking the way, more than easy enough to pass through. After all…one hardly needed to guard the area when the desert itself was the perfect defense. The wire was mostly to keep out the fearsome creatures that tended to roam in the desert. At least…it did before Ruby WEAPON killed most of them off while moving in. And when he was killed, the other creatures had to take some time coming back. At any rate, that meant that their trip would hopefully not be too strenuous. They passed through the barbed wire one by one, and then began to move into the desert.

Ragnar soon began to undo his tunic and his cape, and tied both around his waist. Even then, he felt exhausted. He didn't sweat more, like he thought he would. However, that wasn't because it wasn't as hot as he thought. It was because his sweat was simply evaporating as soon as it came out. He felt he was being slow roasted in the world's largest oven. He hated every moment of it. Soon, his mouth was drying out and beginning to grow sticky, even before he had managed to move that far. No wonder the prisoners weren't really restrained. Going too far away could be suicide.

That wasn't all, however. When Ragnar looked back to try and see how far away they were, to his shock he could see almost nothing. Large as the Gold Saucer was, something about the desert seemed to make it vanish into the swirling heat and sand dunes. Any farther out, and it would be totally gone from view. There was a terrifying thought. Wind was already rushing by and erasing their footsteps. If they hadn't had the GPS, it wouldn't take long for them to be hopelessly lost in this sandy hell. This was a nightmare. Forget up north…why wasn't the Planet getting rid of this wasteland? The youth could barely stand it. Soon, he was wheezing and panting much worse than the others, even though it was only a mile hike. It seemed like it took forever…

Yet at last, on looking down at the GPS, Ragnar saw that they were close. They were surrounded by burning hot sand dunes now. They just had to get here around noon. He took a moment to wipe away at his brow, and then began to turn and move more slowly. He was repositioning himself better. The others followed suit, and looked over his shoulder and to the machine, seeing where he would be going. Ragnar continued to maneuver a bit longer, turning one way and the other, as he made his way to the designate target. But at long last, he saw himself pass over it, and the two crosshairs coincided. He looked up at that and showed his two companions.

"We're here."

Ragnar pulled away the GPS, and looked to the ground a moment later. However, both he and Cloud soon began to appear confused. There was nothing around them on beneath them but more sand.

Cloud crossed his arms and frowned. "So much for following a legend… I feel like some kid who found a treasure map…"

"Oh, you young people nowadays…" Tumahab sighed as he stepped forward, lightly pushing Ragnar to one side and standing where he was. Right after doing so, he got down on his knees, put his hands against the ground, and began to scoop away at the sand. "Always wanting everything done easy. Did it not occur to you that after a thousand years, some of these sand dunes might have covered it?"

The other two paused at that. Now that the doctor mentioned it, that did seem like a possibility. And so, a moment later, Ragnar bent down next to him, and began to scoop as well. Cloud paused a bit longer, but in the end gave a shrug. After all, they had come all this way, after stealing the Sierra. And despite the fact that for a moment he thought it had been for nothing, he began to feel a bit of hope again as he went down and started to dig with them.

It took quite some time to get anywhere. The sand, typically, rolled right back where it had come from, and the wind blew a bit more onto them every now and then. Coupled with the horrendous heat and dryness, it was soon a great big pain. The only relief they received was in digging deeper. The sand that hadn't been exposed to the sun was far cooler than the sand that was. Eventually, two of them had to dig while the other one flung the sand they pushed out as far as they could, as they slowly began to deepen the hole. They also got off course once or twice, forcing them to use the GPS to zero back in on the location. The heat was horrible. Ragnar eventually stripped off his inner shirt as well and tied it around his head to drape over his neck. Cloud removed his own armor and outer tunic as well. Both men began to pant as time wore on. Only Tumahab seemed unaffected as he tirelessly dug into the ground, when the other two were forced to stop for a break. For two hot hours they dug into the sand, slowly sinking into the dunes as they went on.

At last, Tumahab stopped after plunging his hand into the ground. It only sank in a little before stopping. At that, the man ceased digging, and after a pause lowered his hands and began to brush away sand instead. Cloud and Ragnar saw this. Quickly, they dug down to his level, and then began to brush away as well. They started to reveal a black and gray solid formation underneath. The three continued to brush and dig, widening the area until they managed to get a feel for its total size, and then continued to uncover.

What they ended uprevealing was what looked like a massive hatch built into the desert floor. They couldn't tell if it was made of rock or metal, exactly. The mineral that made it up was alien to Ragnar or Cloud. It was fairly big, about twice the radius of a manhole cover. This would allow one person to slip down into it without much difficulty…that is, if it were open. It was sealed right now, fixed against the ground. It had some sort of strange formation and runes on it, with the center guarded by what looked like a sort of monster head. All in all, it looked rather heavy and formidable.

The three stared at it only for a moment. After that, Cloud turned to the papers he had shoved in his pocket. He pulled them out a moment later, flipped through a few, and then reached something.

"There's something here about this being something that only the 'true heir' can open. Some sort of special material from Mt. Zozo…wherever that is." He paused a moment longer, and then frowned. "Looks like someone else found this before and never had any luck opening it…"

Ragnar himself frowned at it. He had read something about this before. It looked similar to some sort of hatch that the espers used. The only ones who could open it were people that were espers themselves. That kind of made it a bit hard on them to get in…

But then…the youth realized something. Of course…they had Tumahab. But as he began to turn to him, he froze again. He suddenly realized something. If he opened it, he would blow his cover. He would reveal his true nature to Cloud. He was a bit confused about how they were going to get around this dilemma…when Tumahab suddenly smiled and turned to Ragnar.

"I believe that I read about these sorts of hatches before. They will open when someone tell them to do so in the Cetra language."

Cloud looked up at that. "…Well, good thing you came along then, kid. And a good thing you somehow learned how to speak it."

Ragnar, on his part, was puzzled. He knew that wasn't true. He stared curiously at Tumahab, wondering what he was talking about. However, as he looked back into his calm, smiling face…he heard a voice in his mind.

_Just say the Cetra word for "open", Ragnar. I'll take care of the rest._

The youth paused at that. But then, he gave a nod. He believed he understood. With that, he turned back to the hatch. He licked his lips a moment, before leaning over it a bit. As he did, he commanded Cloud's full attention…so that he failed to see Tumahab look over the hatch as well. Once more, the doctor took off his glasses. He focused fully on the door after that…as his eyes slowly began to burn and turn yellow and reptilian. He continued to do so until Ragnar finally spoke the Cetra word. When that happened, he sent out his own mental message to the hatch at exactly the same time. As soon as that happened, a great clicking sound, like that of an ancient giant clock, emitted from the hatch.The crest in the center popped up, and rotated. As it did, the metal fillagre and runes that seemed to surround the hatch suddenly shifted and drew back, like they were attached to a spool that the crest was spinning on. Once they did, a great hissing sound suddenly escaped from beneath the hatch. It was so great, and the force so strong, that the blast of air made the three recoil from it.

It was a good thing too, for as the hatch unlocked, and now began to swing open on some unseen hinge…something came out from it. Dazzling white light shot into the sky like a pillar of the sun's flame. Hot as the desert was, it was nothing compared to the horrible burning heat that now burst forth from the opening hatch. It nearly blinded the three of them, who desperately shielded their eyes and looked away. They shrank back further as they felt the burning heat come out from the pit, strong enough to flash fry a side of beef. It felt as if they were sitting on the lip of an active volcano. Any closer, and their clothing would singe.

"What the hell…?" Cloud sounded out.

"We can't even get near it!" Ragnar cried out. "It'll blind us if we look at it, or roast us alive if we get within a few feet!"

"Do either of you have any ice materia?" Tumahab called out from his side. "We might be able to freeze it!"

Cloud continued to wince for a moment, shielding himself. However, he suddenly stiffened. "Wait a minute, I do!" He called back. "Tifa wanted to make sure I kept at least one on me… Guess she was right." With that, Cloud began to reach for his belt. Event Horizon had been left up on the edge of the pit they dug, but luckily he had kept this one on his waist. He soon reached a certain point and pushed. A green orb popped out a moment later, and fell into his hand.

Once that was done, Cloud flipped his body around. At the moment, his feet were facing the dazzling hole of light, but he now turned his body so that his head was facing forward instead. It was horrible. He could barely see or breathe in the heat that was blasting him. However, he somehow managed to raise his materia orb and aim it at the hole as best as he could.

"Freezaga!"

Immediately, the light was counteracted by a blast of cool, refreshing wind, so cold that it turned the air around it to mist. Despite the heat, the wind seeped into the hatch from all sides, brushing past the half-baked people who surrounded it, and filled the area within. That was only for a moment, before the cold air suddenly lost even more heat, causing the air itself to freeze, and filling the hole with ice. A great condensation sound ripped through the air as the ice turned hard…and immediately the heat vanished. It was swallowed up into the relatively cooler desert winds. The dazzling light continued to shine, but it dimmed considerably. Soon, everything was well again.

The three continued to lean back, stunned for a moment at what had happened. Cloud himself panted in relief, letting his hand with the materia orb fall. Ragnar leaned back up and wiped at his brow again. Even Tumahab seemed shaken up as he put his glasses back on, for even that much heat was impossible for him to endure.

"What was that?" Ragnar finally announced. "This desert feels like an Icicle Inn springtime compared to that…"

"Let's find out." Cloud answered after panting a moment longer, and then began to creep to the edge of the hole. Ragnar himself held back a moment, but in the end he realized it was pointless. They had come to get into that hatch, after all. There was no turning back now. And so, he too flipped himself forward and began to crawl toward it. Tumahab righted himself and soon did the same, and after a moment more all three were looking over the edge and into the hole in the ground.

The three could see little other than the fact that it was deep. Ice had encrusted most of it, giving it a very jagged and disjointed appearance. However, as best as they could tell, there was a metal ladder going down into the hole, and it went down a considerable depth…at least a hundred feet and probably more. Everything else was hard to make out. It looked too coated with ice…so that all that they could see were reflections and bendings of light aimed all around. For a moment, that puzzled Ragnar…until he began to realize something. They weren't looking at ice alone. They were looking at mirrors. Hundreds…thousands of mirrors lining the cavity going down into the hole. The entire channel was lined with mirrors.

"Look at all of that." Ragnar indicated, gesturing down at what was lining the hole. "What would they need all of those mirrors for?"

"Well, according to the notes…" Cloud answered. "This thing was supposed to be put in light for a thousand years. It sure as heck couldn't get any lightwith this hatch closed…"

"Yes…I see…" Tumahab suddenly remarked. This caused the others to turn to him. He continued to marvel at the hole, however. "This was the main hatch…but there are dozens of other tiny openings leading out all over the desert, or maybe even elsewhere, with lines leading down from them into mirror lined tunnels. Each one would be too small to get through, but they would feed back into this one right here, and use the mirrors to channel light down into the Crystal Stone itself."

Ragnar looked throughout the chamber a bit longer. As he did…he began to notice something. The ice that had just been set was starting to lose its edge. It was becoming clearer. Not only that, but he already started to see dripping around it, running down into the hole. He began to feel heat start to rise from it again, as the light slowly began to increase. After a moment, he wiped his brow. "What a system…" He remarked aloud. "It's already getting hot in there again. It's melting through all of this stuff like no tomorrow."

The three pulled away from it soon after, for it was already getting uncomfortably hot again. Even as they did, they began to see a glow rising from it once more as the mirrors recovered. Soon, they were leaning back again, and looking to each other.

"So now what?" Ragnar asked.

"We'll just have to wait until nightfall, I suppose." Tumahab answered. "It's a death sentence for any of us to go down there now."

However, in response to that, Cloud spoke up. "Not necessarily. That ice spell kept it cold for a good minute or so before it started getting hot again. So long as someone was quick in getting down there and back…"

Tumahab turned to him and frowned. "More young impatience, I see… Getting down there and back up would take over twice as long with those rails covered with ice. And it's an enclosed area. The heat would be even worse down there. Even if you could get out, the skin might be fried off of your body by the power of the light in there."

"Well, we really don't have much time to waste." Ragnar threw in with a shrug. "I mean…we only have three days after today. Speed is kind of a big factor."

"It won't do any of us, any of the people back in Midgar, or Aerith any good for us to kill ourselves here trying to get the Crystal Stone." Tumahab harshly retorted.

"It doesn't have to be all of us either." Cloud answered back. "Only one of us has to go down."

The doctor rolled his eyes and put a hand to his brow. "Suicidal little hu… Was I ever this reckless when I was a boy…?" He murmured to himself.

Ragnar was a bit nervous about disobeying Tumahab, but he was really desperate for time. And he knew that Tumahab liked to play things safe as well, especially where he was concerned. He was willing to take a chance on this to get the stone as quickly as possible. In the end, it turned out that those two would have their way. Tumahab merely frowned disapprovingly as Ragnar and Cloud turned to each other.

"Ok…so who will go down?"

"It's going to have to be me." Cloud answered. "If it does get too hot, you'll cave first."

The youth frowned, but he had to admit Cloud had a point. "…Alright."

Tumahab sighed and groaned. "We don't even have a rope to pull you out in case of trouble."

"Well, getting down shouldn't be that much of a problem." Cloud responded as he stood up. Although it was getting hot in the area again, he wanted to start this on his feet. He still had the ice materia at this point, and he proceeded to toss it to Ragnar. The youth caught it and began to stand as well. Once up, Cloud began to take off his other clothing, starting with his inner shirt and then moving to his boots. "Getting back up will be the real hard part."

Tumahab sat up and stared at Cloud. "You're taking off your clothes?"

"I don't need the extra heat down there." The ex-mercenary simply replied.

The doctor groaned…nearly sounding bestial in doing so. "…So what's going to protect you if the lights come on from being deep fried alive?"

Cloud gave a shrug as he finished pulling off his socks. "Believe me, old man…my skin's been fried by worse stuff than sunlight…"

Tumahab bowed his head and began to growl something under his breath about "cocky, young imbeciles"…

Cloud didn't pay any attention as he yanked off his pants. Now, he was only in his skivvies. By now, the ice was almost gone. The light was becoming blinding again, and the heat coming out of the hole was starting to get unbearable. As Cloud turned back to the hole, he was forced to shield himself to protect his eyes. But on doing that, he turned to Ragnar and gave a nod. "Ready when you are, kid."

Ragnar gave a nod. However, he was looking a bit uneasy himself. He turned his head to Tumahab, only to have the doctor glare at him and shake his head in the negative. The youth winced at that. But in the end, he turned back to the hole. After pausing only a moment longer, he aimed his materia up and pointed it at it. "Freezaga!"

As the doctor groaned and bowed his head, another rush of cold air flooded into the hole. Once more it refreshed all around with a cool breeze, before collecting throughout the channel and then solidifying, coating the chamber with ice. The heat vanished again, and the light once again dimmed. Not wasting a second, Cloud dashed forward and leapt into the hole.

Likehe had said, going down was easy. He didn't bother trying to climb down the hungs of the ice-coated ladder. Instead, once he was over the edge, he grabbed it with both arms, placed his feet against the rails, and then began to slide down the hole. It was rather cold, and soon his hands were beginning to hurt from letting himself touch that much ice. However, it was also fast. The ice was already melting, and so a layer of water was on it, enabling him to slide down better than a fireman's pole. He descended down fifty feet…a hundred feet…a hundred and fifty feet…all within a few moments.

At last, Cloud struck bottom…struck being the key word. Fast as his method had been, it lacked a way of stopping itself. His legs suddenly slammed into ground, and the inertia immediately took him off of the rest of the ladder and threw him against the bottom of the pit. His body landed with a rather hard thud against the ice-covered ground, jarring him painfully. As Cloud landed on his back, he grit his teeth and writhed a moment, letting out a bit of agony from having impacted the bottom so roughly. However, he was accustomed to pain, and he didn't stay that way long. The freezing cold bottom helped him recover quickly as well. Soon, he began to yank himself back up to his feet again, as he felt his exposed flesh starting to burn in the chill. Once he was up, he slipped and slided for a moment. The ground was already covered with wet ice, fast as the chamber was melting. But he managed to get his footing after a moment. With that done, he was stable…and he quickly began to go about his work.

The ex-mercenary soon learned he didn't have to look long. He had barely started to search the chamber when he saw it. Just a bit ahead of him, having narrowly been missed by his own impact, a pedestal rested on the bottom of the chamber. On top of it, set inside a special metal holder, was a pure orb. Even in the midst of all the mirrors and ice…this thing alone shone as truly pure. Not only that…but a white radiance was inside it. It wasn't like the dazzling light from before. It was powerful…but it wasn't harsh. In fact…it was almost pleasant to look at. Just staring at it made Cloud pause. It did something to him…raised his spirits…made him feel pleasant and warm inside…even made him feel a bit at peace…

However, Cloud managed to snap out of it. He couldn't afford to dawdle down here. As he shook his head, he returned to reality, and saw the stone on the pedestal in front of him.He realized this had to be it. It was still covered with ice at the moment, but he couldn't wait for it to thaw. Immediately, he drove his fist forward and smashed it against the stone. The result jarred it from beneath off of its pedestal, and broke the ice to loosen it. He immediately took up the piece of ice that contained the stone, broke off the excess, and then pulled up the orb that was left. Having nowhere else to put it, the ex-mercenary jammed it into his mouth and held it in his teeth. After that, he quickly turned to the ladder to get out of there.

Getting up the ladder was harder than he thought. There was no traction on it…so he had only one choice. He had to curl his hands up into balls to make sure that they couldn't slip off. He did the same with his toes, curling them so that they would hook on the slippery bars. Doing so, he began to climb up the icy ladder. He had to pause a bit, making sure he was secure, before going up. However, despite the strain that it possessed on his already straining body to maintain position, he forced himself to go up two at a time. It was soon painful. The ice burned his skin, and putting weight on it only made it worse. He bit down on the stone to control his pain, and continued to ascend as fast as his strength and the ice would let him.

He was only up about twenty feet before he began to notice the water steadily running off the ladder. It began to run off of the walls as well. Ten feet later, and he began to feel a bit warm, despite the ice that surrounded him. Yet he grit his teeth and kept going, even pushing himself faster. As anyone who ever climbed up a rung ladder in bare feet can tell you, this only made it worse. By the time he reached fifty feet, his body was aching. He forced down the pain and kept pushing, however, determined to keep going. Water began to drip down on his head. It was welcome, because it was getting hot enough to where he began to feel a bit of sweat growing.

At sixty feet, the light was beginning to burn again. He could feel it against his skin, growing in magnitude as he continued to go higher. By seventy feet, it was already making him feel warm. By eighty, it was starting to get a bit painful. The ice that he grabbed on the ladder began to break off beneath him, leaving only the rungs in their wake. That enabled him to loosen up a bit and push harder, but it still was slow going. His brow was already dripping, and he began to feel his hair turn wet as he finally made it to a hundred feet. By then, he was already panting.

Cloud could hear the people calling to him up overhead, with Ragnar yelling at him to keep going. But he felt himself start to slow as he dragged himself up another ten feet. He was growing dizzy. The voices were getting farther away. The last of the ice was turning into water, and what was left was starting to vaporize. A haze was appearing in the chamber, and the humidity seemed to siphon the life out of him. Flicking his head wildly one way, Cloud threw sweat from his eyes and brows and forced himself onward, pushing himself up to a hundred and ten feet. By then, the bars were clear, having only water on them that was evaporating so quickly that it turned to steam before his eyes. The water on his own back was steaming as well, being licked up by the light that was growing around him. Already he had to wince in it. He continued to push higher, but the heat was growing worse. The water was quickly evaporating, and once it was gone into steam the chamber would become hot again in an instant.

Eventually…Cloud could go no more. He was too winded and dizzy. At a hundred and fifty feet…he had to stop to rest.

The heat soared higher and higher. He felt like he was being baked in an oven. He could feel the light around him begin to burn his skin. But he couldn't go anymore. It was too hot. The voices that cried out to him were becoming distant in the horrible light and heat that was surrounding him. Somehow, he forced himself in the end to leap up and keep going… but he couldn't go far. He only managed to stagger up about another ten steps before having to stop again. His throat was already as dry as a sponge. His lips were cracking. He could almost feel some of his skin starting to blister. The voices vanished as the light forced him to close his eyes. His strength vanished…and he began to slip. In another moment…he would lose his grip, and fall back into the burning hell. But he couldn't move anymore. He was too hot…

Suddenly…something struck him. He had no idea how he managed to hold on through it…but ice-cold water suddenly rushed down on him with tidal force. He was ripped off of his feet and yanked down painfully. Yet the water splashing into his face somehow woke him up again as it smothered him in its coolness. Because of that, he gained the strength and awareness to grab onto the rung, and hold on. It was still agonizing. He felt like his arms were going to be ripped out of their sockets. He felt his hair nearly being ripped out of his scalp. He was smothered as the wall of water continued to splash down on him.

Then, just as fast as it had come, it was gone. The water vanished, the last of it splashing down into the bottom of the pit. Immediately, the top layer began to evaporate. Cloud, soaked all over with the cold water, spat and cleared his mouth. He gasped in a bit of air. It was still burning and hot all around him, and the light was still frying him. However…the water had refreshed him. He felt his strength restored. Quickly, he began to climb again, using the reprieve from death to gain as much ground as he could.

It only took about twenty feet for the light to evaporate the water again, once again drying him out. It next moved to siphoning the water out of his body again. By that point, the heat had made him dizzy again, and he once more felt himself weakening. However, he pushed himself on. The light soon began to burn his skin once more, and the heat made him waver as he reached a hundred and ninety feet. He was starting to pass out again. Yet somehow…he staggered up a few more steps. The light blinded him completely now, and he was unable to see a thing. His steps grew slower, and he began to pant and wheeze once more. Then…his hand suddenly missed a rung. But it was too late. He was out of power. His jaw began to slacken, and in another moment he would have lost the stone before plunging back down the tunnel himself…

Just as he became totally dead weight, a hand reached down and seized him. Cloud was passing out at that point, but if he could see he would see that a sweating, baking Ragnar had grabbed his hand just in time. Behind him, Tumahab had lowered him down the final critical five feet by his ankles. And now that he had him, he immediately yanked back. He didn't care how painful it was on Ragnar or Cloud, because the heat was already making both him and Ragnar pass out as well. Instead, he let his Herculean effort rip both the younger and the older out of the hole. He kept yanking back afterward, and as they passed over the top he quickly dragged them back and away from the deathtrap. Once Cloud was safely over the edge and a distance from it, Tumahab let go of Ragnar and staggered forward, panting, sweating, and shielding himself as he went back to the hatch. Once there, he quickly pushed it forward and slammed it shut once again. Immediately, the light and heat were cut off again, and there was relief for all three of them.

Tumahab collapsed to the ground and began to pant. He was winded and sweaty just from that. However, he had enough strength to once again reach into his coat, and pull out a red materia a moment later. As Ragnar and Cloud panted against the ground, the man held the orb over his head and called on the spirit within. A moment later, an explosion of mist came from the orb, and with it brought a massive sea serpant, just as it had a minute ago when Tumahab used it as a desperate maneuver to give Cloud the stamina he needed to reach the top. At any rate, the great beast only hesitated long enough to raise its whiskers and then emit a giant cry, before it generated a gigantic tsunami behind it and proceeded to smash it down on the three in the vicinity.

All three soon winced and groaned in pain, their air cut off as water slammed into them. The force was painful and brutal, with enough force to break bones in lesser people. They were all flung forward from the force of the water. However…it was also cool and comfortable. It eased away their own dehydration and heatstroke even as it threatened to drown them all. After a moment, it passed. The three, coughing, hacking, and choking, writhed on the now muddy sand, struggling to get their breath from that as well as recover from the lethal heat. They moaned and sat there for a few minutes, getting their bearings back.

Ragnar finally opened his eyes weakly, staring over at Cloud nearby. The ex-mercenary was still panting. He looked rather terrible. His skin was red, and his shoulders were burned and blistered. He slowly exhaled, spitting out the stone in his wake. Ragnar looked to it…and saw its purity with the light inside. Immediately, he knew what it had to be. However, he looked back up to Cloud soon after, and slowly smiled as he panted breathlessly.

"Maybe…Tumahab…was right…about waiting…until dark…"

Cloud cracked his own eyes open and stared at him.

"Say that…again…and I'll throw…it back…and make you…go after it…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Early in this chapter, Cloud used the expression of not "wanting to open a Mist package before arrival". Basically, this is the same as the old expression "look a gift horse in the mouth". However, that expression had its roots in The Odyssey, something that doesn't exist in the Final Fantasy universe. So instead, I used something from Final Fantasy IV. For those of you who aren't familiar with that game, Cecil and Kain were ordered to deliver a package to the village of Mist, not knowing what was inside. When they arrived, the package immediately burst open and sent out a flurry of Bomb creatures that burned the village to the ground.

Ok, so in the original FFIV, it was a Bomb Ring, not a package. I'm not getting caught up in details.


	6. Outside Parties

Getting Cloud back into his clothes wasn't easy. His crazy stunt had not only nearly killed him, but had left him burned over most of his exposed skin. The pain had to be maddening. Combined with the drain from the overhead sun, as well as being bashed roundly by not one but two Tsunamis, and it was a wonder that the man could even walk. Although the medical supplies on board the Sierra included a cure materia, no one had been wise enough to bring it. They hadn't expected needing it. And so, they had no choice but to try and get Cloud back to the ship.

Cloud hobbled along very slowly, every move putting him in more pain. He looked the most agonized by heat now, as he felt the heat of his own beet red body burning off of him as well as the desert sun. His clothes only made things worse, irritating him and trapping in more heat than before. Ragnar looked uneasily to him again and again, wishing he could do something to help him. But touching him to carry him would only put him in more agony. He had to suffer until they could get back to the ship…or at least into the care center at the Gold Saucer.

"Dang, Cloud…" Ragnar remarked as he stared at him. "We really should have waited until nightfall."

Cloud grimaced and struggled to move onward, but he gave a nod as he did so. "Trust me…kid… She's worth it. She's worth it all…"

That phrase was said with deadly seriousness, despite how much pain that Cloud was in. What more, Ragnar did notice that he looked enthused. Ever since he had come out of the hole and recovered, in fact, the young man had seen more energy on his face and gestures than ever…even optimism. Ragnar had taken the Crystal Stone from him, but Cloud continued to look at it with an earnest expression, bearing through his agony with that same look of joy and expectation. They had found it…and now she was one step closer to their grasp. For all they knew, the hard part was over. And because of that, Cloud didn't complain once, and even bore a smile as he struggled to move his tomato-like body onward. It was indeed worth it all to him.

"I certainly hope so." Tumahab remarked, still looking at the ex-mercenary with disdain. "I've seen a lot of people in my day who would be dead or crippled with trauma at this point. I can only imagine the agony you're in, young man."

Cloud totally ignored him. Instead, he looked up to Ragnar's own anxious face, and smiled at him. "She's…the kindest…gentlest…most…innocent person I ever met…" He told him. "She loved everyone… She was always happy…always comforting… She made everything seem more alive… It seemed like a crime against nature…that anything would want to kill her…" Cloud inhaled stiffly, steadying himself again, and then looked up ahead.

"Even if…I only got to see her smile again for five minutes…it would be worth every burned cell on my body."

Ragnar continued to stare at Cloud. Despite all he had been through, the man looked happier yet in spite of it all. The young man was astonished. He had heard much about her…but he had wondered whether or not she was truly all of the things that they had said. It was true that he wanted to believe them. Something about that face he had seen…that soft, pleasant, innocent face…something told him that the spirit that had been held behind that face was truly radiant and beautiful. Yet still he had his doubts, not wanting to trust his physical senses. But now, seeing Cloud react like this, seeing his normally stoic face be confronted with such pain and yet still smile at the thought, he realized she had to be. And at the thought of that…he wanted to meet her all that much more as well.

"…Did we have a welcoming committee waiting for us?"

Ragnar and Cloud both turned to Tumahab as he announced that, forgetting about their enthusiasm a moment. They soon saw that he was staring forward, glaring at the area in front as he walked. Both men turned to see what was the matter…and they too began to grimace and breathe a bit more uneasily. Apparently…they had attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Standing just in front of the barbed wire fence were some ten odd ruffians. And they weren't alone. More were already joining them from behind, slipping through and thickening the ranks. The initial ten had their arms crossed and were glaring at the three of them. In their arms, they wielded baseball bats, broken bottles, chains, and crude knives that had rust, or dried blood, covering them. The ones with the bats patted them against their open palms, accenting their intentions and power. The others continued to join in, some swinging chains in a circle. Some lacing metal around their fists. Some beginning to play with their knives. All darkly looked forward and glared at the three with very unfriendly intent, barring the way back into the prison. Within no time at all, twenty of them were gathered there, and stood together as a unit and formidable force.

About a hundred feet from them, Ragnar, Cloud, and Tumahab all halted. The two sides stood still and squared off against one another. Ragnar and Cloud both had rather monstrous swords, but that didn't seem to disturb the enemy in the least. Numbers tended to bolster one's confidence. For a moment, the only sound heard was that of bats patting flesh or of the howling desert wind.

"…If you want the jewel, you're wasting your time." Ragnar finally announced, shoving the Crystal Stone into his pocket as he did so. "Once you try and get out of here with it, they'll check you before you leave. It'll only end up in Dio's pocket."

"What good is money going to do men who got life terms, dumbass?" One of the dirtier looking felons spat back. "Forget yer stinking rock. We want that GPS you got, and the ice materia. Those things are our ticket to getting out of this damn desert alive once we break for it."

Ragnar blinked a moment. He turned back to Cloud and Tumahab. Cloud didn't show much in reply as he struggled to stay standing. Tumahab merely gave a shrug. In the end, the youth turned back and shrugged as well back to them. He began to reach to his side for the GPS.

"Fair enough." He simply answered as he took it off, getting ready to toss it to the twenty.

At this, however, another felon snickered. "Ain't that simple, boys. You see…we can't very well have you three goin' back, saying that we got out after takin' yer stuff so they'll look for us. Besides…once we do get out, then that jewel _will_ do us some good."

The other inmates began to brandish their weapons at this, and took one step forward.

Ragnar frowned. He turned his head to Cloud in response and gave a shrug. "It's a bit hot out here for me. I'm not sure how good I'm going to do."

"You got to take them, kid." Cloud simply answered with a head shake. "I'm spent."

The youth slowly sighed in response. He looked up to Tumahab, who merely glared darkly back, making no indicationg of jumping in. After that, he turned back to the approaching men. He next reached behind him, grasped the hilt of Ragnarok, and then pulled it out. In the desert sun, it sparkled like a living flame even more than before.

The felons weren't impressed. One whistled at him. "Whoo-hoo…where'd you get the pretty little sword, boy?"

"Looks like it's worth quite a bit too."

"I'll try to go easy on you all, if you want to do this." Ragnar announced as he went into a ready position. "However, I'm a bit hot today…so I can't guarantee that I'll simply cripple each one of you, and not kill you. You've been warned."

The criminals merely spat in reply and chuckled, and then began to advance again. Tumahab, on his part, sighed, bowed his head, placed his fingers on his nasal bridge, and shook it. No matter what generation he was in, stupid thieves were stupid thieves…and never took your warning seriously until you gave them a spanking.

Ragnar himself took a few steps forward, maintaining his ready position. His only goal in doing this was to distance himself from the others. After that, he watched as the felons slowly closed in, moving around him with their weapons flashing. They began to dart in and out and make themselves look more skilled and crafty, yelling out boo as they jumped forward and then went back, and giving cat calls to the young general. He didn't react to any of them. He focused himself, and began to concentrate.They continued to move in, pushing in on three sides, leaving only his back to Tumahab and Cloud. Then they closed, each one going just outside of range.

Finally it happened. One on the left sprung forward, knife drawn. Ragnar spun around and reacted, bringing his sword up to bear. Apparently, the thieves had done something like this before, because the moment he did another tried to react to stop him. He came forward and lashed out with a length of chain, wrapping it around the end of Ragnarok. In another moment, he would have yanked back and struggled to rip it out of Ragnar's grasp. The general didn't even react. He kept bringing his sword forward…and a moment later the atom edge of his blade sliced the chain to pieces. The dumbfounded felon looked at his broken chain in surprise, as Ragnar swung up and slashed through the man on his left. He made sure to go shallow, cutting open a large, painful gash…but not going so deep as to mortally wound him. After that, he spun around just as quickly and struck down the opposing felon in much the same way, who was still staring at his severed chain in surprise.

Giving a yell, another dove forward, raising up a bottle in one hand and swinging it around in a stabbing motion. Ragnar advanced and sliced up at this, going through a critical part of the man's arm. The result cut the tendons, and his arm immediately was crippled. He dropped the bottle as he recoiled in pain. Another came in on his right, stabbing out with his knife. Ragnar sidestepped this slash, letting it go harmlessly past him, before swinging around the hilt of his sword into the man's head. The burning sensation coupled with the hard knot on the end of it bludgeoned him hard enough to send him flying a foot back in agony before crashing to the ground. Another ran in from behind now, having gained enough angle to come from the back. A chain was wrapped around his fist, and he cocked back to give Ragnar a blow to the back of the head. As he approached, Ragnar merely raised his sword up and behind him…driving the tip of his blade into the man's calf as it swung back and piercing it all the way through. The pain made him drop his weapon, and as he pulled it out again, he collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain, as he seized his rapidly bleeding leg.

Seeing what this man was doing, and how their own tactics were not working, eight of the thieves decided to rush him at once. Grasping their weapons hard and giving out their own war cries, they suddenly ran forward as one and barreled for Ragnar. The youth turned his head, and his eyes widened a bit at this. He hadn't expected such a move. It caught him a bit off guard. He raised his blade up and brandished it for a moment, holding it at the ready as the enemy came closer and closer. He sweat for a moment…trying to think of what to do to counter this…

As Ragnar thought…he suddenly began to feel strange. He felt a sort of itching inside him. A tingling went into his fingers. It quickly increased in intensity, becoming rather uncomfortable. It was like…it was pushing him. Trying to move his body…take over his instincts… As he felt this, and felt the tension and power in his body struggle to obey…he almost thought he heard something. Something in his brain…some faint noise…almost sounding like whispering to him…directing him on what to do…

The youth didn't understand any of this, but he was so off guard and so strained at the moment that he couldn't help but obey. Before he knew what he was doing, he swung his blade out and cut it in a wide arc across the felons as they came forward. When he did…his sword suddenly blazed to life, becoming more radiant and fire-like than ever. For a moment…Ragnar thought it _did_ become a fire. He thought he could hear it burn through the air as he swung it…

A moment later, all eight of the soldiers flew back, as if they were struck by an invisible force and not just the slash. As they crashed to the ground, Cloud and Tumahab reacted in surprise as well as Ragnar at what had happened. However, their own shock was nothing compared to that of the felons. Not only had Ragnar left a slash on them…but their clothing had ignited into flame. It seemed that Ragnarok had indeed turned into a fire for brief moment, cutting through and lighting them up. Now, the men flung themselves desperately about on the sandy ground, trying to extinguish themselves. Luckily for them, there was more than enough sand in the area to accomplish this quickly.

However, the effects were lasting in its wake. Ragnar continued to hold his sword out in the position he had ended in, brandishing it dangerously and glaring out at the felons. As the people finished putting themselves out, they and the other injured began to drag themselves away from the youth, staring at him in fear. The remaining ones hesitated, seeing how the young man had not only slashed the last ones…but had somehow burned them. His sword had turned into fire. Now…seeing Ragnar before them…they began to think he was not a warrior at all, but some sort of demon or monster who had conjured up the fire to roast them. Even now, his sword still flashed like golden flame as he showed his readiness to attack again.

At last, they had enough.

The ones who were still standing turned and ran away as fast as they could. Those on the ground turned around and dragged themselves away, some of them crying out for their brethren to help them. Those that could got to their feet and limped away as best they could. The rest just scrambled in the dust. Soon, all of them were passing over or under the barbed wire fence. Some tore themselves, but they didn't seem to notice. They just wanted to get away. Within a minute, the three were alone again.

Ragnar slowly exhaled, and then turned his sword around and placed it in his sheath behind him. After that, he straightened up again and calmed himself down, before turning and looking back. He soon hesitated, for he realized he had left an impression. Cloud, understandably, was stunned at what the youth had just accomplished. However…something that Ragnar didn't expect was that Tumahab as well looked rather surprised, seeming to be shocked that he had done that. That made Ragnar a bit more uneasy. It meant he hadn't known he was capable of that ability either…

"How did you do that?" Both Cloud and Tumahab sounded as one.

Ragnar blushed a bit, and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. He frowned for a moment, but then finally shrugged. "…I really don't know." He finally admitted. "I was just…fighting them all like that. Then I saw the eight coming forward together…and I panicked a little. Then…I suddenly just felt like that was the right thing to do. Slash like that."

Cloud stared incredulously at Ragnar after hearing that. However…Tumahab was different. He slowly crossed his arms and leveled a harder stare at the youth, raising up a hand and scratching his chin. He seemed to be thinking something different about the young man…and it wasn't long before his staremade Ragnar a bit uncomfortable. He turned back to Cloud fully. The ex-mercenary paused a moment longer, and then shook his head.

"I've seen people do stuff similar to that who trained themselves to focus their chi, like Tifa and Yuffie…but I had no idea you could do stuff like that." Cloud spoke after a moment. "The only person I ever met who could generate energy…" However, on saying this, the man trailed off. His head lowered slightly, as something occurred to him.

Ragnar was soon unnerved by this as well. "…Who?"

Cloud frowned and shook his head. "Nevermind. Now that we've taken care of these bozos, let's get out of here."

* * *

"It's Reno. We're here."

In response, the metal sliding door to General Leers' main office slid open. It was locked by default, ever since that one visit that he had gotten almost half a year ago. However, as it opened up, it didn't reveal much that was new. The office was still the same as it had been ever since they had first showed up. The metal table from before was still there, with all of Leers' desk appurtances at the end. He was looking over his computer screen and an open file at the moment, and was somewhat reclined in his own chair. His look was rather dark and unpleasant as he stared at it. When the door opened, he turned his gaze up to the others.

"Sit." He simply ordered.

Reno raised an eyebrow, obviously not liking being talked to like a dog, but in the end, he gave a simple shrug and began to walk into the room. Rude, stoic as always, followed shortly behind. Elena, frowning and impugnant, came after. She had never quite believed that Leers knew nothing about Tseng's disappearance. She always regarded him with suspicion. Finally, Krystea, calm and businesslike, followed the rear. The four Turks walked up to the table, moving into the positions that they had been in previously. As they did so, they noticed that their former positions seemed to have folders placed at each of them, obviously a briefing.

One by one, they all went to their spaces. Rude, Elena, and Krystea sat normally in their spots, while Reno kicked back and put his boots on the table. He began to fish out a new cigarette to light it.

Leers closed his own folder at this, and then put it to one side. He turned his full attention in front of him. He still looked rather upset and dark…and it only increased as he turned his head to Reno, seeing how he was acting. Slowly, he folded his strong hands in front of him and rested them on the table.

"…Mr. Reno…while you are putting that cigarette back into your pack, I would like it very much if you took your shoes off of my 20,000 gil table." The air was not of a request at all, but of a command. "Today…I truly lack the patience for your blatant disregard for my décor."

Reno looked back to him innocently for a moment. He had just gotten his cigarette out by now, and was about to put it in his mouth. But seeing how dark Leers looked…and how void of humor he appeared…the Turk finally gave a shrug. He slowly pulled his feet off the table one at a time, while he tucked his cigarette behind his ear. After that, he leaned forward and put both of his elbows and arms on the table. He flashed a large, sardonic smile at Leers after doing so.

The General frowned once at this, but then turned to the whole table. "The reason I am so upset is that it appears that one of my captains decided to be a glory seeker in the middle of our first naval offense, and as a result an invasion had to be called off, and the enemy was given even more time to prepare for the next assault. However, regarding that is not why I called your four in here.

"We received an anonymous tip about the whereabouts and actions of certain key members of the PPA. Most of all, we were tipped off to the fact that they may be acquiring a person of certain importance. Frankly, I didn't believe any of it at first, but we verified the old files from the original Shinra Inc., and everything they say confirms it. The file was supposed to be closed, but on review we found that there was no basis for doing so. I'm not exactly sure what these members are planning or what they even think they're doing, but they are going to make contact with an ex-specimen of Shinra Inc. in one way or another, we deduce. To do so, they will be invading the Northern Continent. With the power of their airship, it shouldn't be too hard to slip a few people in.

"We hear they're making for the City of the Ancients. We didn't bother dispatching many people there before now, although that is changing immediately. However…I'd rather not intercept them with our troops. I'd rather send you four in. You see…the key members appear to be none other than the two generals of the PPA. I'd love to see them assassinated, but not before they make contact with this specimen. Based on our knowledge, this one is worth her weight in gil to our researchers. Once they find the specimen, take it from them. On doing so I am prepared to award you with one million gil _each_."

Elena and Krystea's eyes widened a bit at that, not expecting such a hefty sum. Rude, however, was still stoic, and Reno simply leaned back again. "I told you once, General… We've been called to get one of these generals before. I'm not sure we can get him…not without a lot of pain involved."

"I know." Leers responded darkly. He had wanted to dispatch them on an assassination mission months ago to eliminate the general of the PPA. They were ready to do it, until they found out who the other people were who were around him, in particular a General Cloud Strife. On doing so, they declined the one job that seemed "difficult enough" for them. However…this time he was ready to supplement it.

"Therefore…I'm willing to give you a one million gil bonus each for the assassination of Ragnar Vice on this mission, as well as a five hundred thousand gil bonus apiece for the assassination of Cloud Strife, and another one for the sabotage and destruction of their airship."

Reno turned his head at that and cracked a smile, now seeming pleasantly surprised as well. He turned his head to Rude to confirm it. The man had straightened up a bit, and had cracked a bit of a smile himself. He gave a single nod in response. Elena and Krystea were overwhelmed themselves, looking to each other in disbelief. They had never been paid that much for a job before. Reno turned back to Leers, gave a nod of his head, and then leaned back again. He pulled his folder off of the desk shortly thereafter.

"Well…that does sound rather nice. And I think it'll just cover the trouble…so long as our medical services are taken care of."

"Of course." Leers answered.

Reno smiled again and chuckled a bit at the thought of the money. As he did, he began to crack open his file. The others began to take their own folders and open them by now, seeing as it was almost agreed on that they were taking this job. They too began to read through them and flip through the pages. "So…" Reno announced after a moment. "Who is this oh-so-valuable specimen we're recovering? I sure hope it isn't another Sephiroth-larva, because I've had quite enough of…"

Reno suddenly trailed off, and his smile vanished. He stared blankly at the paper in front of him. One by one, the others began to turn to it as well. Rude likewise stopped, and his look became totally stoic again. Elena, when she reached her page, raised an eyebrow and looked rather confused.

But Krystea was worst of all.

When she reached the page…her skin seemed to lose its color. Her pupils almost seemed to shrink while her jaw lowered. For a moment, she was as still as a statue, frozen looking at the picture on the page. But after a moment, she snapped out of it and turned to the side. She seemed to frantically be reading the bio information.

Reno looked a little puzzled, and scratched his chin. "…Let me get this straight… You want us to pick up for you a nice, gooey corpse?"

"I know that label in there says 'deceased'…" Leers started.

"Yeah, you know why is says, 'deceased'?" Reno asked. "Because I'm the one who confirmed it. She's fish food."

"Is this biographic information accurate?"

This sudden outburst disrupted both Leers and Reno, as well as the others. They looked forward to see who had spoken. To the surprise of the Turks, it was Krystea. She had looked up and to Leers now…but she had changed. Some sort of fervor was on her expression. She suddenly seemed anxious and excited…far more than they expected. Her questioning tone was almost insistent…

In the end, however, Leers gave a nod. "Yes. That's all accurate to the best of our knowledge."

This only seemed to make Krystea more eager, as she turned down and looked at her file again.

Reno stared back at her a bit uncomfortably for a moment, but then turned his head back to Leers. The general looked to him plainly, however. "Then you should remember that you gave us this information without a body to confirm it."

"Trust me. She's dust." Reno answered. "Me, Elena, Rude, and Tseng had to deal with her and her little friends for months, so long that we started to grow sick of hearing her name."

"Reno's right." Rude tossed in. "She's dead. D-E-A-D."

"Right now, I don't care if she's been living in a cave for four years or if she's a mummy lying in a sarcophagus." Leers finally spoke up. "We can get a lot from her living or dead, and living or dead these two generals seem to think she's worth getting. I want her brought here, however you find her, before that happens."

Reno and Rude looked to each other and exchanged frowns. After that, they turned and looked to Elena. The woman still seemed a little confused as to why they were having to do this, believing her as dead as the other two.

Krystea, however, immediately looked up and ready.

"We'll do it. When do we leave?"

The other three turned incredulously to her, looking surprised at her sudden response…especially how eager it sounded.

"Krystea…she's fertilizing daisies…kicked the bucket…passed on…" Reno began to rattle off.

"And I may never have liked her…but I sure don't want to go around messing with her corpse…especially after four years of rotting." Elena threw in.

The woman paused a moment at that. She seemed to be a bit uncertain or at a loss of what to say. But in the end, she turned to the others with an earnest look. "Guys…I really want to do this job." She finally spat out, a bit too eagerly. This, of course, made the others only more confused and puzzled. Krystea seemed to pick up on that, and looked a bit uneasy. But in the end, she gave a shrug. "I mean…I've…" Finally, she got more force behind her voice. "I've been bored out of my mind for six months. I haven't had a decent job since I joined the Turks. You guys all keep talking about how tough this Cloud guy is. I want to see if I can do any better against him. This is finally a real challenge. And think about the money we're getting. I mean, even if all we do is pick up her bones…" Krystea hesitated here. It seemed as if that thought unsettled her…even more so than Elena. But she shook it off. "That's still a million apiece. I can't stand waiting around on another one of these minor jobs anymore. I need a real challenge. Come on…what do you say?"

Elena and Rude both grimaced, and still looked a bit uneasy at the idea. Reno himself showed nothing. But cocky and carefree as the man looked…he wasn't an idiot. He could tell right now that Krystea was hiding something else. She had some sort of private interest in this, and it seemed to stem from the old flower girl. Of course…why she would was beyond him. Then again…he could think of something. If she grew out her hair a bit more, let it hang more loose, smiled a bit pleasantly more often…she might be considered a dead ringer for the woman. That in and of itself might freak her out a bit…to see she had a double running around somewhere in the world. He supposed she had to get this out of her system, whatever it was. After all…Krystea had a tendancy to go AWOL when it came to things she was interested in.

At last, Reno turned back around to Leers, and gave a shrug. He supposed it was alright. After this, at least they would never have to deal with Aerith Gainsbourough again…

"Alright…you heard the lady. When do we leave?"

* * *

The lieutenant finished disconnecting the phone, and then placed it into the cardboard box. He immediately began to load other items from his desk into it after doing so. Behind him, in the back room, other privates were already carrying out the spare forms and chairs. They walked right past him as he straightened up his desk, and soon passed out through the front door, leaving him to his work as he continued to clean up.

To say that he wasn't upset was an understatement. They had spent six months making this part of Midgar into a base, and had just repelled the first invasion rather successfully. Now he got a call saying that they needed to start packing up and moving again. Why? What was the big idea? The enemy wasn't coming…and even if they were, they were far better equipped now. He didn't know. All he knew was that he would soon have to start finding space to set up a new recruiting office. And that would be a big chore in and of itself…

Someone suddenly entered the room through the front door. The lieutenant paused for a moment at this. He wasn't looking up to the door, and he had heard nothing. And it wasn't like he had a sixth sense or anything. But somehow…he knew that someone had just entered the room. He suddenly felt as if some sort of presence had come on the air…something much different than him. Not only that, but he knew it wasn't the privates from before either. This felt…different. He didn't even know he could feel people differently…but he did so now. The room suddenly seemed a bit dimmer and cooler. He felt as if a shadow had fallen on the room from the doorway.

After a moment, the lieutenant managed to recover. He started to raise his head to look to the door. "…We're closed for the day. We won't be able to accept any new recruits…until…"

The officer froze as he raised his head and looked to who had come in. When he did…he felt some sort of nameless fear run through him. He didn't know why. He had never seen this man before. Yet as he looked at him…it seemed as if terror was being squeezed from his body, overriding all other emotions, just as this man seemed to blot out the light around him as he stood in the doorway.

The man was dressed mostly in black, save for steel, pointed boots of a brass color. One of his hands were flesh and bone, and was hovering next to a rather large handgun strapped to his waist. His other hand, however…was artificial, and fashioned into some sort of bronze talon. Even now, the fingers shifted slightly on the arm, and the razor-sharp claws slid against one another. Most of his body was hidden, concealed under a cape as red as fresh blood that was over his shoulders and fastened to his neck via a rather high collar, that concealed most of his pale face. His long, straight black hair covered most of the rest, and was only kept out of his eyes by a special headband. His eyes themselves were as blood red as the cape…a totally unnatural, terrifying color. His gaze was fixed on the officer like a predator on its prey.

"…I am interested in enlisting." The man finally said, his voice was cold and hollow as a gravestone.

The lieutenant couldn't answer. No breath would come out of his lungs. He almost felt his heart stop a moment at this tall, deadly-looking figure. He slipped and stammered a moment.

"We…we, uh…um…w-w-we're…c-c-closed… I mean…we're not…not operating…right now…"

"…Why?" The man asked, his voice still and emotionless.

"E…E…Evacuation…or-orders…" The officer was so caught off guard that he had forgotten that this was classified, and wasn't supposed to be told to others.

"…Then I wish to talk with the general." He responded after a pause.

The lieutenant blinked and swallowed. "I…I don't…don't know…where…"

"No matter." The man simply responded. "I'll find him on my own. Thank you."

With that, the dark man turned and flourished his blood red cape behind him as he walked out. At least…he appeared to walk out. It almost looked as if the cape swept around him and then was carried off by the wind, as if he had disappeared, leaving only that red cloth behind. The lieutenant was left standing still and stammering, still gripped with an unknown fear by seeing that figure there. He was unable to think or move or act normally.

But at last, he broke. He suddenly bowed his head and took a deep breath, as if something had been smothering him. He practically collapsed backward into his chair, and struggled to steady himself.

What in the world had that man been that he could paralyze a person just by looking at them?

* * *

"You still look pretty bad."

"I'll live." Cloud answered, stifling a bit of a groan as he did so. He was back at the controls of the Sierra, piloting it onward across the landscape. By now, they had reached the ocean, leaving the rest of the Central Continent behind them. His skin was still rather pink, and some places still looked a bit tomato red. But much of his flesh was a healthier color now, and he was enduring it. Unfortunately, cure materia could only do so much where burns were concerned. The rest would require time to heal. He only hoped Cloud could endure the pain long enough for it to do so. However, the slight bit that had healed had only served to encourage him. He more eagerly than ever drove himself on now.

After the incident at the Corel Prison, the three of them had little trouble getting back to the elevator and back up the shaft. After that, Cloud had to visit the nurse's station at the Chocobo Race Track to get his body smothered with every bit of first aid cream they had. Once that was done, however, they were on their way. Cloud was set to get back on the tram and back down to Corel, where they returned to the Sierra and took off. Inside, Ragnar had whipped out the cure materia and used it on as much of Cloud as he could. It was a very good thing that Cloud had been wearing his underwear at the time of being fried. That had preserved at least some of his private parts… Yet despite his pain, he had readily launched the Sierra, forcing Ragnar to take up his old assistant station to get it off the ground, and soon the three were headed north…now bearing the legendary Crystal Stone in tow.

Tumahab looked out through the glass windows, observing the change in the sky. "It's growing late…"

"Good." Cloud responded. "That means we'll have cover of darkness pretty soon. I'm not all that good at flying this thing…certainly not to maneuver it."

"I hope you can land it." Ragnar uneasily answered. "I think I know a place in the valley wide enough to put this thing that's out of the way. Let's just hope that they don't have much in the way of radar that far out, or guards on route to the city."

"Let's just make sure we know the plan before we get there, because there won't be any time for talking once we do." Cloud responded. "I fly the Sierra in wide so that I come to the City of the Ancients from the West. Once there, I land this thing where you show me, and if we are lucky enough to get past any anti-aircraft artillery and radar we hike through the valley to the City. Once there, we sneak back into the grove, where we pick up Aerith's body. We do whatever we need to do with the stone and then bring her back to the ship. As soon as we have a moment, we get out of here."

"There's still one problem." Ragnar ruefully added. "You said Aerith was stabbed through the heart and maybe the spine. She won't be able to live if we bring her body back to life."

"Leave that to me, gentlemen." Tumahab interjected. "Remember…I am a skilled surgeon here."

"Let's just hope that she's not rotten…" Cloud murmured in addition, growing a bit uneasy as he said so. "Or this whole trip will have been for nothing…"

The three were silent for a moment after that. Ragnar, however, wasn't that worried about that aspect, and apparently neither was Tumahab. He still hadn't come out with the truth yet, and right now he really didn't want to do so. He wasn't sure how Cloud would react. However, after a few moments longer, he thought of something else to bring up.

"…We've got three pending messages on the radio."

Cloud turned his head slightly behind him at that. "Really? Of what?"

Ragnar frowned slightly. "Well…the first was Cid blowing a gasket yelling at us… I didn't have the heart to look at the other two after how vicious he was on the first…"

"Well, I personally think it was rather worth it." Cloud answered with a shrug. "You will too, when we get there. I just hope this works."

* * *

In the time it took the Sierra to get far enough north, the sun was setting. This was good, in their opinion. The cover of darkness was always preferable. As they neared the zone where they were susceptible to attack, Cloud veered the craft off to the west and began to encircle the continent instead, making sure to give it a wide berth as he did so. He only hoped, along with the others, that the New Shinra hadn't invented a newer type of long range radar. They didn't want anyone to notice they were coming. It would be hard enough trying to get back to the City without alerting every soldier on the Northern Continent.

It took hours to accomplish. It was dark by then. Cloud wasn't the best pilot in the word, and darkness didn't help. He had to have Ragnar and Tumahab both monitor the navigation devices to make sure he was on the right course. They couldn't turn on any lights for fear of attracting any enemies or unwanted attention. In the end, however, they did find their way around and west of their destination. From here, the City of the Ancients was directly east, up a sheer cliff and across rather rugged terrain. No invasion could happen from here, but Ragnar doubted that the New Shinra had deemed the possibility of the Sierra attacking as a non threat. Cloud was forced to lower the altitude as close to the ground as he dared, and slowly crept his way inland. Moving very slowly and relying heavily on hovering to stay aloft, the crew cleared the tall sheer cliff and slowly made their way inland on the Northern Continent.

This was the real nerve wracking part. Because the bridge cast off so much light through transparent windows, they darkened it as well. The only illumination was soon the lights shining off of their instruments. The three peered outside anxiously as the Sierra slowly crept up and down, over the landscape. Cid might have been good enough to take them within seven feet of the mountain and canopy that went over them, but Cloud could barely manage it at fifty feet. Even then, it seemed painfully close… Ragnar frequently turned to a special instrument he was monitoring that would register if a sonar or radar blip was hitting them. Every time he heard the slightest noise, he snapped around to it. However, it would always be nothing.

It took another two hours moving at this slow speed to maneuver the Sierra forward, over the landscape and inch close to the City. It was getting past midnight by then. Still, they had encountered no difficulty. At this time, Ragnar began to look out the window, searching for signs of their stop. It took some time, but he did begin to recognize the area. It was hard to see in dim starlight and moonlight, and being up high didn't help at all. But the valley did start coming back to him. After clearing one particular mountain, Ragnar noticed something to the right. There was a rift in the ground, between the mountains.

Ragnar pointed it out. "There. That's the canyon."

Cloud looked out and to it. Immediately, he frowned. "Rather thin…"

"At least they won't see us."

"They may hear us when I scrape this ship up against the edge…" Cloud murmured. But in the end, he tipped his controls forward and began to direct the ship toward the canyon.

This part took quite a while. It didn't take long for Cloud to move the Sierra over to the canyon and put it into a hover, but to go from there took much longer. He was terrible at making microadjustments. He struggled for close to thirty minutes maneuvering the ship, turning it one way and the other, raising and lowering it, and struggling to get it to fit just right. Ragnar had to frequently run up to the deck and look over the side, to make sure that the airship was clear. It was very tedious, and it made far more noise than Ragnar or the others would have cared for. But somehow, after a ton of trial and error, they managed to maneuver it correctly and land it.

Cloud gulped nervously and held the controls as steady as possible as Ragnar slowly powered down the thrust. The world in front of them grew dark as the canyon walls rose around them. There was barely enough room in this canyon for the Sierra to fit its massive bulk into. However, it did manage to make it in the end. It scratched against a few rocks that stuck out, making the three shudder, but for the most part it slid in. As the canyon walls rose on all sides before them, the engine powered down fully, and then came to a stop. Now, the huge airship hovered above the ground slightly only on its own steam and air bag.

Letting out a large sigh of relief, Cloud removed his hands from the controls, and wiped his brow. Ragnar himself loosened his collar a bit. Tumahab even looked a little uneasy, but he calmed down quickly. Once they all had adjusted, they each turned to one another and quickly got ready to move.

"Alright…that's one more obstacle we've passed." Cloud started. After saying this, he looked up to the wall of the Sierra's cockpit. It was still dark inside, but a green LED illuminated a set of numbers. He frowned a bit at them, but then looked back down. "This whole trip has taken us up until 0230 hours. Dawn is at 0700. I think I can speak for us all when we'd like to be out of here before daylight."

The two men immediately nodded.

Cloud nodded as well, and then focused on Ragnar. "So how far away is it?"

"Ten miles." Ragnar answered, a bit regretfully at the distance. "Even running, we're going to cut it really close."

Cloud frowned as well. "Even if she's up then…she can't run that far. One of us will have to carry her on the way back." He turned to Tumahab after this. "I'm willing to wait until dawn and even up until tomorrow evening if that's how much time you need, but how long would it take to patch her up?"

"It shouldn't take long." Tumahab answered. "However…you're going to have to be gentle with her for acouple days. If she's strained too much, one of her injuries might reopen. Then there's the fact that all of her muscles and neurons have probably atrifuted by now. She won't be on her feet right away."

The man nodded back as well. "Well…technically this shouldn't even be possible, so anything we get is good. I don't think we can be choosers."

"At any rate, we don't have long." Ragnar finally concluded. "Let's get going while we still have darkness on our side."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Earth, Wind, Water & Fire

It was still too cold in the year up north for crickets to be out chirping, but even if it wasn't the City of the Ancients would be silent. This was what unnerved the sentries whenever they guarded it. No one wanted to be there. They felt the place was haunted, and with good reason. Many lives had been lost here throughout history. Each one of the homes had those strange lights that never went out. The place looked like it was made out of the bones of thousands of ancient sea creatures. All in all, it made for an unpleasant place to be. And night was one of the worst times for it.

A sentry uneasily stepped off of the natural stone bridge and went to one of the nearby buildings. Jittery, he put his back up against it and did not turn, using this position to guard himself. He nervously looked before him, and held his weapon up as if to fire. He hated this part of the city. This was where it was dark, almost completely enclosed by the cliffs on one side, and bordering the Sleeping Forest on the other. That forest was scary enough on its own at night, gloomy and eternally covered with mist. He wished desperately that he could have gotten a better shift. He definitely didn't want to be here tonight. He thought he was hearing things out below…echoing up from the deep canyon to his side. He could of swore that he heard an echo rise from the dark theater chamber ahead a moment earlier…scaring him out of his wits rather than encouraging him to look for the source.

Uneasily, the man looked down to his watch. It was still about ten minutes early, but he didn't care. He was ready to make the rounds now. Anything to get away from this side of the City for a while. With that decided, he rose up and peeled himself off of the wall. He looked around once and swallowed, but then began to make his way back toward the main city, walking rather fast as he did. His boots clicked and emitted loud echos as he walked along…returning dark sounds to him that only pushed him faster as he left. Soon he was gone, and his echoes followed, leaving one side of the city abandoned.

A few moments afterward…three men crept forward slowly in the canyon. Ragnar was still swallowing from the noise he had made earlier, and nervously tried to be more quiet as they walked on. The others likewise tried to stay as silent as possible as they finally made their way into the outskirts of the city. Ragnar was glad they made it this way. He thought they would have had to ambush a guard or two…but as it turned out there was no problem. They had come this far without a hitch.

Yet at this point…that was beginning to make the youth nervous. This had been their former base. They had to expect that the PPA would know their way around, or could try and come in from a different angle. He somehow doubted that they were arrogant enough to think that their shoreline defenses would keep any unit from coming this far. This wasn't right… There were more guards stationed in the mines than there were here. This was too easy. He was getting a progressively worsening feeling about this whole approach as he crept on. But there was nothing for it now. They had come too far already…

The three came to a halt just as the audience house came into view. They stood for a moment and looked up and around, trying to see if anyone was waiting for them. Once they were sure it was clear, the three turned to each other once more.

"Alright." Cloud whispered. "I guess I'll be getting her body…"

"Actually, I think Ragnar should do it." Tumahab immediately answered. This caused the mercenary to look to him in puzzlement, but he gave a shrug in response. "I'll go with him. I still need to operate, and he knows the city better."

Cloud hesitated for a little while at this. He seemed very reluctant about acquiescing, and appeared that he wanted to get her most of all. But in the end, he sighed and calmed down. "…Ok, fine. I'll take the Crystal Stone and go into the main ampitheater. I'll start setting up for what it said in the notes, and I'll make sure the area is secure. Let's just get this done as quickly as possible."

Ragnar gave a nod. "Right." He reached into his pocket, and a moment later emerged with the Crystal Stone. In the darkness, it cast off a white light of its own. But luckily it was nowhere near as bright as it had been in the special pit. He passed this to Cloud, who quickly shoved it back into his own pocket. Once that was done, the two groups paired off and moved to separate.

"Hurry." Cloud cautioned, before turning to start scaling the rock cliff. A moment later, Ragnar and Tumahab went on down the canyon, staying as quiet and hidden as possible.

* * *

"Thanks for that, master." Ragnar whispered aloud a bit later, as he and Bahamut continued to work their way through the city. They had made it out of the canyon, but now they had to maneuver their way through the dead town to the central area. There were a few more guards here…but again, not as many as Ragnar would have thought. They were sparse and far between…so far between that Ragnar had felt confident enough to talk to Bahamut after a while.

"Really? What for?" The esper in human's clothing answered.

"For giving us a chance to be alone together. I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, that only had a little to do with it." Bahamut answered. "In order to keep up the illusion, I necessarily would need you as a guide, and a 'young' man to pull her out from the pool. That said…" Bahamut paused for a moment here, and smiled. "I'm glad to be talking to you again as well."

Ragnar smiled back, before turning on and weaving them through the city for a bit longer. He was silent only for a moment, before he finally asked the big question.

"So…is he…?"

Bahamut nodded. "Dead. Gone for good. There's nothing left to revive of him now, and his spirit has returned to the Lifestream. It appears the Planet as well has this in mind. It's holding him there to make sure that no one can ever call him from beyond…give him an artificial body. I don't think that would be possible, but with him I'm gladit istaking no chances."

Ragnar walked on a moment more, but a realization soon began to come over him. "So that means…you're the last esper."

Bahamut inhaled deeply as he moved. This notion seemed to trouble him slightly. But in the end, he gave a nod. "Zola still lives. He has genuine esper blood within him. But other than him, I am the last. Once we are both gone, the last traces of the esper race will have passed. Speaking of whom…" Here, Bahamut turned his head back over to the youth. "…I see you decided to spare him."

Ragnar frowned for a moment in response, but then gave a shrug and innocent look to Bahamut. "…He did help Tifa. And he saved my life in the end. Without Wyvern to give him orders, there's not much he can do against me."

Bahamut turned away again, and frowned. "I wouldn't have been so forgiving. It hasn't served me well lately. But it is out of my hands now. I left you on your own to decide things like this for yourself. It is your choice from now on."

The youth looked puzzled at this. "So…you're still agreed on that? You still want to stay away? But if that's why, then how come…"

"This is special." Bahamut returned. "What I told you will indeed happen if we aren't successful. This world needs the Cetra. Keep this in mind after we've brought her back to life. There aren't any other Cetra who were preserved like her. Perhaps the Planet itself was waiting for us to do this… And it would take a thousand years for the Crystal Stone to recharge. Therefore…we won't have another chance at this. Once she's back to life, I have a new task for you in addition to leading your army. Guard her like she's the Gem Box of the Fanatics' Tower. She's the last of her species, and she has to live long enough to procreate."

Ragnar swallowed a bit at that. "…Man, you make it sound like she's some rare animal…"

"She is, but I didn't mean it to sound in that fashion." Bahamut answered readily. After saying this, however, his look changed again. It became more serious and hard, and his tone became colder.

"There's something else you should know." He gravely continued after a pause. "When I was brought back with the Crystal Stone, I was no longer the esper I once was. I was something far greater. Logic suggests that once she is brought back with the Crystal Stone…" A pause and a swallow. "…She will be something far more powerful as well."

Ragnar didn't like the way that Bahamut said that. However, he didn't really think there was anything to worry about. Why should there be? Bahamut was stronger, but he was still the same person. His mentality hadn't been affected. And how much stronger could she be? And would it even make a difference? In the end, he dismissed this notion for now. He'd wait to see what came up from it.

"That brings me to something else." Bahamut finally spoke up again. Once more, he turned to look to Ragnar. "Exactly how did you manage to generate fire from your sword?"

The youth turned to Bahamut as well on hearing that. He looked a little confused. "…Isn't…it supposed to do that? I mean, it's a magical blade…"

"Be that as it may, that wasn't one of its abilities." Bahamut responded. "What you did was something I've only seen Sorcerers do. They affect their blades with spells and then attack. While that couldn't have been magic…it was something very similar."

Ragnar gave a shrug. "Wasn't it just the Planet helping me out again?"

To this, however, the esper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'the Planet helping me out again'?"

The young man saw that Bahamut's face turned rather intrigued at this. When he saw it…he realized the truth. Until now, a lot of his phenomenon he had just dismissed as him being "chosen" by the Planet. And so, he didn't bother to mention most of it. He figured that Bahamut already knew. But now…it appeared that wasn't the case. Bahamut seemed surprised to learn about this as well.Something was a mystery to one of the oldest and wisest creatures on Gaia. That didn't bode well for him. He turned away and swallowed a bit, bowing his head. He stammered.

"…W…Well…um… The thing is…back when I learned how to read the Cetra language, I heard that one voice in my head that kept encouraging me until I could do it. You didn't seem to be that upset about that… Well…that wasn't the only time I heard something talking to me. You see, I had to ride a motorcycle after I saved Cloud from Wyvern's attempt to kill him, but I didn't know how. I heard some voice coaching me through it. And then…just recently, before I woke up on day before the sea battle…I heard a voice telling me they were coming. This time, with the sword…I just heard something telling me to use it in that way, and it did the rest."

Ragnar finished here and turned back to Bahamut. But the look he gave didn't help much. Bahamut's expression was now a bit wider, and even seemed a little unnerved. He was deep in thought again, thinking about what Ragnar had just told him. He said nothing in response. He just kept his look focused forward as they walked along, and continued to look like he was thinking. In the end, Ragnar didn't like seeing this anymore. He spoke out again.

"Master…what is it?"

Bahamut stayed silent for a moment longer. Then, his face suddenly straightened and calmed again, and he drew himself up more. "…We're here."

Now it was Ragnar's turn to be puzzled. However, he turned and looked ahead, and saw that it was true. Moments later, he and Bahamut took shelter behind one of the nearby houses, and watched the area ahead. Looming before them was the grove of white trees, growing toward the one center. Inside, the pale eternal light of the shrine glowed forth, coming through the trees to give a radiant glow. There was their destination. They had come up on it while Ragnar and Bahamut had been having their conversation, and the youth hadn't even noticed. However, there was a guard here, posted at the entrance, forcing the two of them to hide once again.

The youth, despite his fears earlier that this was too easy, was now uncomfortable with the new difficulty. This one was stationed right in front of the entrance, and he didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon. He was standing straight and steadfast, and scanning the area constantly. This was terrific. The one soldier they couldn't get by was the only one they had to. Ragnar frowned at the sight. He turned and looked back to Bahamut.

"What now?" He whispered. "We can't wait for a guard change."

Bahamut looked at the guard, and cracked a smile in response. "Leave it to me. Follow my lead."

Then, to Ragnar's surprise, he calmly stepped out from behind the house and into the central street, in full view of the guard.

Ragnar paled and nearly cried out in a harsh whisper to get back. He panicked at what Bahamut had just did. They couldn't beat this guard. It would attract too many others. And yet…his master had given him an order, and he had learned long ago not to disobey. And so, the youth swallowed and reluctantly stepped out after his master. The esper soon began to walk right for the entrance, and Ragnar followed behind more uneasily.

He soon saw, however, that there was little reason to be afraid. The guard didn't seem to notice them. But that was silly. They were walking right in front of him. Unless he had tunnel vision, he should have seen them. But nevertheless, the guard continued to calmly scan the area, seeming oblivious to Ragnar and Bahamut as they walked forward. At one point, he seemed to look directly at them. And yet he simply looked past in the next moment as if they weren't even there. The two were soon up to him, and beginning to walk by him. However, he still had failed to react.

Here, Bahamut halted the two of them. Ragnar did as he was indicated…but he soon grew nervous. He was standing a mere two feet away from the guard. Bahamut, however, was fully calm, and reached into his pocket. A moment later, he emerged with what appeared to be a gil coin. Smiling a bit, Bahamut turned around and tossed the gil over his shoulder. The guard was totally oblivious to all of this. But after sailing through the air a moment, the gil landed against the shell ground, and in the empty city left a rather resounding, if not quiet, echo of tapping.

Finally, the guard snapped to attention. He immediately wheeled his head around to the source of the noise, and aimed his gun at it. He stepped away from Ragnar and went to investigate where he heard the sound, leaving the two men fully clear. Ragnar saw this and finally understood. Bahamut was using the same trick that Wyvern had used. He was clouding the presence of the two men from the mind of the guard, so that he couldn't see or hear them. Only the gil had been unaffected. At any rate, they were both clear now. Bahamut motioned Ragnar on with a wink, and then turned and continued to walk inside. The youth followed. In short order, the two were passing through the grove and into the clearing within.

Ragnar began to feel a little strange himself as he went on. He had lived in this place for months, and yet now it seemed so mysterious and new to him once again. The light seemed different and strange. The feeling of silence appeared to be of a new unusual source. He didn't necessarily feel scared…but he did feel different. It was as if a new sense of wonder had happened, and things he had once experienced he considered anew. What was that light from? How had this place come to be? Who was so special here to she failed to age even after death?

At last, they were in the interior. There it was. Unspoiled and undamaged, the shell shrine continued to stand. Behind it, the pale white light continued to shine down, becoming almost a beacon here. And below it, filling much of the clearing…was the crystal clear lake. Ragnar had been unnerved enough after finding the dead body inside of it. He was even more so when he heard that this water had been tainted by Jenova. However, it seemed perfect now. Perhaps she had purified it here just as she had done so in the Baptismal Church.

The two walked to the side of the water, and came to a halt. Both of them stared down into its depths. Despite how calm and clear it was…it was impossible to see the bottom, or the body who had been laid to rest there. Ragnar wondered if Bahamut's own keen eyes could see it. At any rate, this was the moment. It filled both with a certain amount of anxiety, that now they were actually here. Old as Bahamut was, he had never done anything like this before.

At last, Bahamut gestured to him. "Alright…go on in."

Ragnar turned to him in response, looking a bit surprised. "_I_ have to get her?"

"It would look a little odd if I was the one who came back wet, when supposedly I'm too weak for this." Bahamut answered. "Besides, you're the one who can hold his breath longer."

Ragnar gulped a bit. Not disobeying, he turned back to the water, and ruefully began to undo his tunic and cape. He didn't like the idea of doing this at all. It didn't matter how young and fresh she looked…she had been a corpse for almost four years. He had the horrible feeling that he would touch her and her soaked flesh would rip from her bones. Although he had seen plenty of dead bodies in his time, it didn't mean he liked touching them. At any rate, his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants joined his cape and tunic, and soon he was down to his skivvies. He inhaled and exhaled once nervously, and slapped his hands together a few times. He stared down into the water, and cracked his neck slightly. But in the end, he finally managed to jump into a dive, and took the plunge.

The youth sank quickly, trying not to taste or interact at all with the water. He wanted to be in and out as soon as possible. It was icy cold at this time of year, but that was no problem for a man like him. He continued to dive down for a bit longer, feeling the pressure closing in and pushing against his ears and head. But he kept his eyes open, and looked for the bottom.

At last, he saw her.

She hadn't changed a bit from Ragnar's memory. She was still framed in that final gesture of total peace, lying against the bottom of the pool as if she was asleep. Her face still hadn't lost its color. She was still extremely beautiful…making the young man's face turn a bit red at the memory of what he had done the last time they "met". Only her clothing had dissolved partially, turning into loose, threadbare rags on her person. Even now, she still looked like she could spring back to life at any time…

Ragnar swallowed and forced himself to go down next to her. Once he did, he winced slightly before managing to reach out…and reluctantly put his hands on the body's shoulders. Immediately, her old military jacket began to flake off and rip underneath his touch. It was wet and slimy, and Ragnar feared for a moment that he was feeling her skin come off. But as he panicked and ripped his hands away…he saw that wasn't the case. The jacket peeled off with his grasp, as did the pink dress underneath, but her skin still held. He stared at this and hesitated. After a moment, he was able to finally reach out and touch her on her shoulders again. The flesh was as cold as the water, but it had the same texture and give as his own. Realizing this, he managed to swallow his disgust. Grasping her shoulders again, he pulled her up into a seated position. He put himself down a bit more, and then moved his arms to wrap around her middle.

Ragnar felt a mixture of both disgust…as well as a bit of embarrassment…as he braced her body against his own by resting her head against his shoulder. She was cold to the touch…but her touch still had a pleasant, warming quality about it…and he felt himself get goose bumps. Yet he snapped out of it quickly. He braced her as best as he could, and pushed off and began to kick for the surface. He had to kick, because the woman was long since dead weight. Ragnar soon learned that she had been buried with her staff tied to her back, so that her body would sink to the bottom and not float for whatever carrion bird came by. However, the strips of cloth that had tied her had long since dissolved, leaving it easy to pull her off. She was still filled with water, though, making her even heavier. But the youth was strong, and he hadn't swam upstream for months with weights attached to him and not been able to do this. In no time at all, he had managed to get back to the surface, and both her and the corpse's head passed over it.

Ragnar immediately gulped in a large breath of air. As livid-seeming as the woman was, he almost expected her to as well. Of course, she didn't. Her head slumped forward lifelessly, no longer supported by the water, and her brown hair began to string out over her head. She immediately gained more weight. However, he didn't have to bear her long. Bahamut soon came over and took her by the shoulders. He instantly relieved Ragnar of his burden and pulled her fully out on to shore.

Ragnar coughed once, but then waded to the shore himself. He was eager to get out now. Fragments of her rapidly deteriorating clothing was turning the water a bit murky and funky. Some of it was adhering to his wet skin. He soon made it to the edge, and pulled himself out. Once he was back on shore, he quickly yanked off the fragments of her clothes that were stuck to him as best as he could, and shook his head to clear some of the water from his hair. However, he calmed down rather quickly, and then turned his attention back to Bahamut.

To his puzzlement, Bahamut had her stood up and in front of him, and he had placed his arms around her in a heimlech maneuver. He was currently giving her abdominal thusts, with such power that it forced her corpse to spit out the water in its lungs.

Ragnar looked curiously at that, and then cracked a joke. "I think it might be a little late for that."

"Not if you don't want her to drown the moment she comes back to life." Bahamut answered as he continued his work.

The youth hesitated at that. He had a point. A bit humbled, he didn't say anything else.

Once Bahamut was satisfied that her had cleared her lungs as best as he could, he lowered her to the ground and placed her against it. He tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth soon after. This wasn't to revive her. He was giving her dry, hot breaths to drag out the excess moisture that he couldn't remove. With that done, he looked to her body next. Without a moment's hesitation, he seized parts of her ragged jacket and dress and tore them off of her torso, exposing her naked body. Ragnar blushed again and turned away immediately, but Bahamut dug right in to the wound that was in her chest. He readilypushed away the flesh and bone that was within. He quickly assessed the damage, and then backed off and rolled the corpse over. He tore off the clothing on her back next, and examined the wound through that side as well.

At last, he reacted. The beast quickly pursed his lips together as tightly as he could without closing them. With that done, he took aim at the corpse's back. He pried her open again, revealing where the wound had hit. Ragnar turned back at this point, and was just in time to be amazed as a thin beam of burning hot energy came out of Bahamut's mouth and struck the corpse in the back. It looked like a very tiny version of Bahamut's Giga-Pyrin. Using this beam, Bahamut proceeded to move through the lairs of flesh and muscle within, and closed the wounds with heat. He moved his way up and along her back wound until he reached all the way up and through her back. Once that was accomplished, he turned her body over again, and sealed up the rest of the way through the front. Soon, her corpse was whole once again.

Bahamut backed off a bit after that, stopping his breath laser. He proceeded to rip the rest of the clothing off of the woman, as well as her boots and socks. "That will do until she lives again." Bahamut stated. "Once she does, I'll transfer a bit of my regenerative power into her body to make sure the wounds begin to heal up and aren't just seared closed. Just keep in mind that doesn't give you an excuse to put her though a lot of stress."

Once he was done with this, Bahamut reached into his blue coat. A moment later, he pulled out a folded up amount of white fabric. He quickly began to unfold it, and as he did, Ragnar noticed that it had numerous runes of some sort wrought in silver and blue along the trim.

"What's that?"

"Something for her to wear, now that she's nude." Bahamut responded. "The symbology might also be important if Cloud doesn't copy it right. Once she's dressed, let's get going. I don't trust her body to stay fresh outside of this water."

* * *

Cloud had just finished setting up when he heard the footsteps clicking against the shell ground. Personally, he thought this all was a little crazy…but as far as she was concerned he was willing to risk a bit. The notes had required him to set up a certain area for this to take place in, and so he had carried it out.

Currently, he was inside the ampitheater of the city. It was the same place he had seen the projection of Aerith years ago…almost as if the makers of the City knew that those exact events would happen. He was on the higher tier currently. They lacked the material for a circle, so he had taken a stone and drawn a circle about her size against the ground. After that, he had gathered pebbles and arranged them to make stone symbols on four parts of the circle. Once that was done came the harder part. He had to go around the circle and put additional items in the spaces between the stone symbols. On one he simply put a handful of dirt from the ground. On another he was able to leave it open and blank. On the third, he had to run to the nearest spring, gather some water, and pour it out to make a small puddle against the ground. Finally, he ran out to the forest, gathered some twigs, brought them back, and then prepared to light a fire once they were ready.

Now, he believed that was the time.

As he was getting a match ready, he heard the noise from behind him. He figured that it could have been watching guards, in which case he had to get ready to fight. But when he turned, he saw that such wasn't the case. It was Dr. Tumahab and Ragnar, running up to him with their own contribution.

The man stiffened for a moment as he saw her again. He hadn't seen her in the flesh for nearly four years… He could barely see her now. Her body was covered in a long white robe that had more symbols on it, and a white hood had been pulled low over her face, exposing only the tip of her nose and mouth. She looked more than ever like she was sleeping now…and it immobilized the man as he saw her brought to him in Ragnar's arms. He felt himself actually swallowing and growing more nervous as the two reached him. Ragnar immediately bowed to the ground, and placed her inside the circle. Cloud motionlessly stared on at her the whole time, watching him do this. He didn't react at all as he placed her flat there and backed off, so that she was stratling the whole circle. Only after he looked at her…saw her peaceful face lying still against the ground…did he managed to shake his head and snap out of it.

A thought ran through his head as he swallowed again.

_Please, God…let this work…_

Cloud stood up and began to stand back. He looked back down to his notes again, and gave a shrug. "Ok…I guess we're ready to begin."

Ragnar gestured around. "What's all this stuff for, anyway? It seems kind of creepy…"

As Ragnar said this, however, he heard a familiar voice in his head explaining it.

_This is mostly acting as a receiver to better help the Crystal Stone find the one it seeks. The four elements brought together calls attention from the Planet. The letters around it are from our native language, one that the Planet itself is in tune with. Because of that, the mere act of reading or writing them manipulates the Planet's energy. The same with the symbols I put on her robe. We aren't invoking any demons, if that's what you're thinking._

Cloud finally finished by managing to lean over Aerith's body. Very slowly and hesitantly…he managed to reach into his pockets and pull out the stone. He placed it on her chest, right over her heart, and put her two hands on top of it. He then moved over to the pile of kindling, struck his match, and lit it up. Once that was done, he truly did back away. He kept his eyes on Aerith as he did so, but he also reached to his side and went for the papers. Once he pulled them out, he looked away and back down to them. He read over them for a moment, causing the others to look to him again.

"So what now?" Ragnar asked.

"It says to activate the stone…we have to say the words around the circle…" Cloud paused here abruptly. When he did…he turned somewhat paler, and his jaw clenched. It looked like some disappointment had come over him. "…And you have to say them to the Planet." He finished lamely.

The three froze at that. There was a wrench in their plans. The only ones who could talk to the Planet were the Cetra, and that was hardly an option now. At least…the only ones besides the espers. But Cloud didn't know about this. He practically flung the papers down against the ground and grasped his forehead in frustration.

"Damn it all… I never should have got my hopes up. I should have known this would never work. We've gone all this way and…"

"I think…" Tumahab suddenly spoke up aloud, cutting off Cloud and directing his friend's attention to him. The man turned and looked softly at the youth. "That these symbols might be similar to the language that Ragnar knows. And perhaps you only have to read them aloud so that the Planet can 'hear' them, so to speak."

Now the youth's eyes really widened. He had never seen those symbols before in his life, and he hadn't the foggiest idea what they said. But as he opened his mouth to protest, Tumahab continued to smile at him…and sent another mental message.

_Just repeat what I send you mentally. I'll do the rest._

That gave Ragnar another moment of hesitation. However…in the end, he believed him. By now, Cloud was looking up and back to the young man. Ragnar looked around a bit uneasily for a moment longer, but then gave a nod. "Alright…I'll give it a try, I guess." He finally said aloud.

The young man turned to the symbols on the ground. Cloud immediately backed up to where Tumahab was, giving him any room he might need. Ragnar swallowed, but then stepped forward a bit, moving until he was on the edge of the circle. He inhaled and exhaled a few times. This was it. The moment had come at long last. Now it was time to see if this would really work…or what would happen when they tried. He wiped his mouth and then turned his head down to the first symbol.No one moved a muscle or uttered a sound.

As Ragnar looked, he began to hear the words in his head. Slowly…he opened his mouth, and uncertainly pronounced a strange language as best as he could. But while he spoke, Bahamut said the same thing correctly…but not aloud. He spoke it directly to the world itself.

The moment the words went into the Planet, a reaction happened. Suddenly…the three felt the wind pick up. A breeze wafted into the ampitheater from the outside, and immediately whipped up against them. Their loose clothing was tugged on slightly, and the robe enclosing Aerith rippled a bit. The three looked around at this, feeling the wind suddenly rush in and blow through the chamber. Yet that only held their interest for a short moment. As the breeze continued, they turned their heads back down to the ground…and found that something had changed. What appeared to be a tiny circular wind was gathered over where the wind element was, and was now whipping around and circling.

Ragnar was astonished for a moment. However, he managed to get his bearings, and he looked to the next symbol. Once more, he heard a language in his mind, and once more he repeated it while Bahamut spoke the words to the Planet.

As the last word went out, a new change happened. Far in the distance, outside of the building and miles away…a distant rumble of thunder was heard. Cloud, Ragnar, and Tumahab turned and looked to the open part of the ceiling, and were just in time to see some drizzle begin to fall. Not only that, but the wind began to pick up. It blew more strongly now, continuously whipping their hair and pulling at their clothing. It threatened to yank Aerith's hood off. A lightning bolt shot out, and soon more rain began to fall, and was blown around by the rising wind. Some of it struck the three men. They turned back to the ground again, and saw a new change. Firstly, the small circular breeze had grown into a tiny dust devil, and was drawing up dirt around it to show its tornadic nature. Where the puddle was…the ground had cracked open, and water was now slowly bubbling forth and widening it from the earth.

The youth felt himself growing a bit nervous. He had to pause for a moment before moving on. As he did, the three noticed something else. There was a light within Aerith's closed palms…where the Crystal Stone was. It was white and pure, and gleaming out from the edges and cracks of her fingers. Ragnar saw this, and realized that the stone was glowing brighter. He swallowed again, but then turned to the third symbol. Again, he and Bahamut repeated the cycle.

As this part was finished, Ragnar nearly trailed off on his own words as he felt the ground beginning to shake underneath his feet. It started off as a mere tremor…but it quickly began to grow in intensity. The three looked around to the ground in surprise, and soon had to stretch out their feet in order to keep themselves balanced. As they did, something happened to the dirt. It suddenly seemed to expand. The ground beneath it began to bulge, and soon things started to poke out of the ground. It looked like crystals were growing out right from beneath it. As they grew, the wind became a full dust devil, and whipped up pebbles into its wake to make itself stronger. The water became a spring, shooting a bit out of the ground and producing more and more water in its wake.

However, the world was getting worse. As the ground continued to rumble, more pebbles and dust began to rain down. Some of the older structures started to fracture. The rain picked up, become a downpour. The wind whipped at it fiercely, flinging it everywhere, including onto the three people. Lightning snapped and crashed, seeming to have gotten much closer than it was a few moments ago. The thunder shook the air like the quake did, and they only continued to build in intensity.

Last but not least…Aerith's form was changing. The wind seemed to encircle her now. The water gathered around her body. The earth was bulging beneath her, lifting her up higher onto a true dais, and not just a circle. The Crystal Stone shone brightly now…with so much light that it seemed to pierce Aerith's flesh and shine through regardless. It was becoming a bright, dazzling beacon, and none of them could look at it anymore. That was…they couldn't look at it even if the wind and water wasn't whipping against them so fiercely, and they weren't struggling to balance.

Ragnar felt a bit of fear inside him…but Cloud felt nothing but anticipation. Both of them realized it was happening. Something that was shaking the very nature of the Planet was coming here, and it was throwing the elements out of control. But it was nearly done. There was only one bit left.

Shaking a bit, and bracing himself for what would happen on this final push, Ragnar turned to the last symbol. Stammering a bit…he slowly repeated the words aloud that Bahamut gave him…and raised himself in volume slowly until he was nearly crying out, to be heard over the gale…

As Ragnar said the last word, the world around him seemed to explode.

A wave of heat snapped over him and the others so intensely that it vaporized the water that had landed on them. The small blaze that Cloud had lit, nearly going out from the rain, suddenly became a towering inferno, knocking back the three who were watching. The wind turned into a full tornado, and stones and debris were whipped violently around them. Rain broke down so heavily that water rushed by in a flash flood. It seemed as they were beneath a waterfall. And yet, the ground began to crack and swell, swallowing it up just as quickly while uprooting huge pillars of stone. Everything seemed to be coming apart. Reality itself seemed to turn to chaos. The noise was deafening. Not only them, but every guard in the city and everyone for miles could hear it as it erupted.

The three were forced to look away as a dazzling white light shone in front of them. It seemed to turn into a white sun, blasting them all with its intense rays. They couldn't see the body vanish into it. So typically…they saw nothing as she was ripped from the ground and torn about by the four elements, blasting her and bombarding her from all angles, as the light totally enveloped her. The very Lifestream seemed to crack into its components and surround her as she was swept into the white oblivion. The spirits of millions encircled her and moved through her along with the elements, coursing through every part of her being, threatening to rip what was left of her body apart… White rays bombarded from all angles, and over the din the noise of millions of voices both human, animal, and plant echoed throughout her and the ampitheater…

Then…one ray of light sank into her…and did not come out again. Immediately, the radiance doubled in intensity, and soaked into the body like water into a sponge. Her body became as brilliant as the sun itself…and the elements broke, scattering in all directions, flinging heat, cold, dry, wet, power, and weakness to every corner of the world…

Then, it broke.

The light vanished, and with it went the roar of chaotic noise. It faded into the heavens and was swallowed by them, along with the wind and the storm. The ground became firm again. The fire died and the air grew cold once more. The ampitheater was still fractured, and signs of water and wind still lingered. Some was still running into the cracks. Rocks fell to the ground and came to a rest. But that wasn't all that fell. Aerith's body, now released, collapsed to the ground on the pillar that the circle had become, and came totally to rest. She did not move.

The three men held back. Slowly, they began to uncover their eyes. Ragnar looked around and gaped as he slowly straightened and relaxed. The power that had been unleashed seemed to throw the world itself into chaos…the end result of taking the superior power of the sun and expressing it on a weaker world. However, it was over now. Things were calm again. He and Tumahab continued to look a bit more, to make sure everything was over.

But Cloud focused entirely on Aerith.

As he stared at her, motionless as a statue, the other two gradually turned and looked to her as well. They stared at her body and waited. But because of her robe, they could see nothing. She didn't move at all. Cloud swallowed. He began to breathe very slowly and shaking, as if he was quivering and trembling inside. But then…he managed to move away, and slowly crept over to her. Ragnar hesitated a moment, but then followed behind. Tumahab brought up the rear. His eyes remained focused on Aerith, and he was forming a new thoughtful expression as he stared at her.

Cloud and Ragnar finally made their way to Aerith. Once there, Cloud slowly and silently bent down to her side. Ragnar moved to the other side, licked his lips, anddid the same, until both were squatting next to her. They both looked up and stared at each other a moment. Both of their faces were nervous and tense. Had it worked? Cloud, on his part, was almost too afraid to find out. If they failed…then he knew he'd never get her back, and he had hoped all of this for nothing. It would feel like losing her again. However…he also wanted to be the one to make sure. Ragnar knew this, and so he gave a nod to the ex-mercenary.

Cloud looked down at Aerith and swallowed. He held his breath, and tried not to make a sound. He didn't want anything to confuse him. Very slowly…he lowered his head down to the woman's body. Once he reached her chest, he froze. He stiffened again, and then slowly turned his head, and placed it against her chest. He rested it there, and did not move.

Ragnar and Tumahab anxiously waited, holding their breathand filled with anxiety.

Cloud stayed still for a moment…before his mako-infused eyes seemed to widen. His lip quivered, as his jaw began to loosen.

"…I…" He choked out, forgetting to breathe and unable to say anymore.

Ragnar blinked. "…What, Cloud?"

"I…" He choked again after a moment, before swallowing and managing to get a breath in. When he did…Ragnar saw two tears run from his eyes.

"I…can hear…her heart beating…"

Ragnar stiffened as well, and his own eyes widened as he began to straighten. Cloud, swallowing again, looked up and over her a moment, unable to know what to do. He was confused and dumbfounded. But in the end, he lowered his head to hers, positioning it right in front of her face. He turned and put his ear to her head next. Ragnar leaned in close, trying to overhear as well. He too was growing excited now.

"…Cloud…?"

More tears began to run from Cloud's eyes. "…She's…she's breathing."

Tumahab continued to look to her, although he began to work mentally. Ragnar turned to her face, as Cloud himself leaned off. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. He placed both hands on her shoulders and grasped her. "Aerith!" He called out to her, nearly yelling it. "Aerith…can you hear me?"

For a brief moment…there was nothing.

But then, for the first time in four years…the eyelids of the woman gently parted, and the eyes on the other side were aware and conscious as they began to look around. They rested on Cloud a moment later…and slowly a weak smile began to spread across her face. She parted her lips and said something breathlessly…before her eyes closed again. For a moment, a fear leapt up in Cloud's heart. But it was only a moment. He could feel her breathing against his face, and her heart continued to beat in her chest.

Cloud's face had fallen entirely. It was blank and motionless, as his eyes continued to let the tears fall. In the end, he could only do one thing. He scooped his hands underneath her, raised her up off of the ground, and then pressed her to his chest as tightly as he dared. He closed his eyes and held her. He just wanted to feel her breathe…feel her heart beat…know that she was alive and safe.

Ragnar watched Cloud, and began to smile himself. He was still overwhelmed at this, that they had been so successful. Tumahab stared for a moment more as well…before his own keen ears picked up on what was happening farther away. When it did, he immediately stepped forward and spoke in a more commanding voice.

"…We need to leave now. We haven't much time before the New Shinra arrive."

* * *

Cloud didn't say another word on the way back. He merely picked Aerith up and cradled her against him like a newborn baby. Ragnar had never seen him be so gentle before. He even tried to run smoothly to keep her from being jostled or disturbed. Ragnar might have wondered about this, but he was unable to. He was too stunned that it had happened. The woman he had heard so much about was alive again.

He, Cloud, and Tumahab, only a few minutes after leaving, plunged into the ravine and began to run down it, back to the Sierra. Behind them, they heard a lot more noise than on arrival, as the garrison in the City went into the ampitheater area and investigated the no-doubt surprising damage. They were spreading out again afterward, thinking this had been some new weapon. The three of them were nearly in the clear right now. However…the sky had turned from dark to purple now, and it was getting an orange tint on the horizon. By the time they got back to the ship, the sun would be in the sky. They were going to have to play it safe…maybe having to lie low until the search died down. Ragnar really didn't want to wait for sunset again. There wasn't the time.

"How's she doing?" Ragnar called out once he was clear enough to venture saying something.

"Same as before. Breathing slowly. I can't tell if she's unconscious or asleep." Cloud responded, the first thing he had said in a while.

_She's asleep._ Bahamut immediately answered Ragnar, speaking mentally again. _My body felt like dead weight when I came back to life. It felt like everything needed 3 in 1 oil. I recovered quickly because I absorb energy from the sun. It will take her longer. I've already transferred some of my regenerative powers to her. The former wounds that I seared shut are healing up now._

With that in mind, Ragnar rested much easier. He wished he could tell these things to Cloud as well, but he couldn't without blowing his cover. Now, however…he began to wonder about the other thing that Bahamut had mentioned…

As if reading his mind, which he probably was, he heard a response.

_Physically, she's still too weak to sense anything different from a normal human. As for her spirit…it has far greater power than I anticipated. I don't believe this was due to the resurrection, however. I feel that she possesses an unknown and unique strength of her soul that transcends that of most mortals…perhaps all of them. _Bahamut's mentality slowed…and he seemed to become more amazed.

_It's so strange… I never truly analyzed a Cetra before, not with my new faculties…but their very nature is so different. And yet, it still feels so familiar at the same time. It is as if…_

Bahamut's mental messages suddenly cut off. Ragnar could sense it. But at the same time, when they ceased…Bahamut suddenly stopped walking. Sensing this, both men turned and looked to the esper in human clothing.

Ragnar was immediately unnerved at what he saw. Bahamut's face had suddenly blanched white. His eyes had widened, and his mouth was loosening. His hands had gone limp to his sides. It was as if he had just realized something…something very pertinent and important that had escaped him before now, and the knowledge was shocking him. Ragnar was naturally unsettled by this, as he was to anything that could unnerve his master. However…he soon received a new surprise and reason to be unsettled. Bahamut wasn't staring at Aerith as he realized this.

He was staring right at him.

Cloud hesitated a moment more…but he didn't wish to stay here. He wanted to get Aerith to where she could rest, and into the safety of the Sierra. "Doctor, what's the matter? We need to get going."

Bahamut didn't respond. He continued to stare blankly for a moment more. But then, as if by delayed reaction, Cloud's words seemed to reach his ears. He tilted his head up to him, and stared at the other man with the same blank look for a moment. But then…he slowly began to step backward.

"I…I can't…come with you."

Ragnar stared on silently, but was puzzled as to what this meant. "What are you talking about?"

Bahamut continued to step back. "Some…something…has come to my attention… I…I need to stay here…"

"You can't stay here." Cloud called out to him. "This place is lethal. The New Shinra will do who knows what to you. Now come on."

But Bahamut shook his head and continued to back off. He kept that look on his face…unnerving his young student further. "No…no…I can't." He repeated. "I…I need to stay here. I have to find… I…" He continued to back up, but caught himself, as if he was trying to think of something to say but couldn't. In the end, however, he shook his head. "I can't stay here any longer. Just get back to the ship. I'll hold them off as best I can. Don't wait for me. I'm not coming back."

Without another word, the man turned and began to run back down the canyon.

"Tumahab!" Cloud called out, advancing back. He might have run after him if it wasn't for Aerith. Ragnar himself didn't move. This whole time, he had been waiting for Bahamut to give him a mental message and explain things. But one never came. And one wasn't coming now. He hadn't planned on this. He had to escape on the fly, and had been forced to make up something at the last minute. But he had been so shocked by something…something that he remembered or noticed…that even he had been unable to think of a good excuse, and in the end had just fled.

This didn't bode well for Ragnar. He had just been getting used to seeing Bahamut again. And now, he was gone once more. What did this mean? What had he seen? Whatever it was…it couldn't have been good…

"Damn it…" Cloud cursed aloud. But in the end, he turned back down to Ragnar. "We can't stay here and wait, kid. If they see us here they can track us to the Sierra. I can try to get him once we have Aerith down, but…"

"…That's not necessary." Ragnar cut off in the end. His eyes were still fixed on the direction Bahamut ran away in, and his voice was faraway. However, he didn't manage a reply that he believed Bahamut wanted. "…He's not coming back, like he said. We'll be waiting for nothing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow to this, and looked more intently at Ragnar. "…Are you sure about that?" He answered. "The guy came with us this far…helped us out… You're starting to act a bit strange yourself…"

Ragnar looked a second longer, but then shook out of it. He turned back to Cloud, and immediately began to run forward again through the canyon. "Nevermind. Let's just get back while we can." He said in a more ready voice. Soon, he was already dashing past Cloud and making his way back to the airship.

The ex-mercenary watched him go for a moment, his own face turning to puzzlement. He wasn't a total idiot. Something had to have been going on back there for a moment, between the doctor and Ragnar. Something hadn't been right about him since he joined them. In fact…Cloud realized he couldn't clearly remember how he had fallen in with them in the first place… The world had been getting a bit stranger ever since they first heard about this Crystal Stone. He didn't want to leave this man behind…but apparently it seemed that this was what both he and Ragnar had been counting on. He didn't know what it meant or what agenda it had…and if Aerith hadn't been a factor he might have demanded more answers.

But Cloud's mind was split now, and most of it was still devoted to his friend. In the end, he turned away from the back of the canyon as well and ran on, concluding on going for the ship. He supported Aerith as gently as he could all the way there.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. New Bodyguard

"Aerith?"

The woman stirred again, stronger this time. Before, she had barely been able to open her eyes. But she was feeling stronger already now. And so…her eyelids gently parted again. They opened wider this time, and showed no signs of shutting. The beautiful green gaze beneath them began to look around the room.

She saw two men crouched low over her. They were in the meeting room of the Sierra, similar to the one that had been on the Highwind. It was the only open space. The lights were low in here now. Ragnar and Cloud had set up one of the cots on board in here and had laid her to rest. Her head was elevated on a pillow, and she was covered with a blanket. Ragnar was on her right, while Cloud was on her left. One of his hands was out, and had grasped her own hand and held it.

Even before she awakened again, she seemed to pick up on him touching her. She was still dressed in the white robe, with the hood pulled over her head, but she could see fine. Her eyes turned to him now. On seeing him…a soft smile went across her face.

For the first time in four years, she spoke audibly.

"Cloud…"

Cloud began to shake. A rare smile spread across his face as he quivered. He bowed his head a moment later…trying not to show that he was crying again. Aerith blinked once, looking at him, and seemed slightly puzzled.

"…Why are you so sad?" She called out to him.

Cloud swallowed, and after a moment he shook his head. "I'm not sad." He managed to choke out, trying to keep from breaking down. "I'm happy… I'm happier than I've been in a very long time…"

Aerith hesitated, and then smiled back at him again. It seemed she didn't understand this, but also that she didn't care. She was just happy to see Cloud happy. Both were silent for a moment. Ragnar stared on at the two of them for a short time, unsure of what to say or do next. But in the end, he managed to uncertainly speak out.

"Aer… I mean, um…Mrs. Gainsbourough…"

On hearing this, Aerith slowly turned her head back around, and focused on Ragnar next. When her green gaze met his own…Ragnar felt a chill going down his spine, and he felt himself blush again. The innocent face he had been attracted to before was now alive and full of more vivacity and inner purity than he thought possible. It made him tremble just to look at it, and he had to look away.

"…And you are…?" She called out, genuinely puzzled as to who he was.

However, this incident managed to make Cloud snap out of it. Although he continued to hold Aerith's hand, as if he was afraid letting go would make her go away again, he looked down to her and managed to smooth himself out. She was alive again, and that was good. However…there was a new issue at hand. Exactly how much did she remember? And what did she think had gone on? Did she remember the Geostigma? The Lifestream? Holy?

Did she remember…dying?

"Aerith…what's the last thing you remember?" He finally managed to ask.

The woman paused here. Her smile faded slightly, and her eyes traveled to the ceiling. Her look seemed confused after a moment.

"…I was…swimming…" She slowly responded. "I…I don't know if it was real…or a dream…but I was swimming through a sea of voices and people… I was looking for someone…"

Cloud and Ragnar looked up to each other, silently asking each other what this meant. In the end, however, they looked back to Aerith.

The woman shook her head after a moment, but then looked again to the ceiling. After doing so, she began to look around the room a bit more intently. On noticing her strange surroundings, she looked back up to Cloud. "…Where are we?"

"Cid's airship." Cloud answered with a smile.

Aerith looked at him a moment, but then smiled again. "…You told me you'd take me on it one day, didn't you?" She responded.

Cloud smiled back, and the two were silent for a moment. However, as Aerith looked back up and looked around again, she turned back to him. "Does this mean…we've been captured? How did I get here? Why do I feel so weak…?"

Cloud turned from a smile to a look of discomfort at that. He looked up, and Ragnar looked uneasily back to her. Evidently…she didn't remember everything. And they had no idea what it would mean for her to remember it. They looked back down on her once more, and Cloud swallowed.

"Aerith…" He managed to slowly say after a moment. "What…what do you remember about us? What's the last memory you have of me?"

The woman hesitated again, and bowed her head once more. She winced a bit as she did. She began to move her limbs now, slowly raising them up from the bed and out from under the covers to reach to her head. But she never received the chance before shaking her head again.

"Some…dream… At least…I think it was a dream…it seemed so real…" She answered. "I…I saw Zack again…and I saw you…" A brief pause after this. Slowly, she turned her head to Cloud.

But there, she stopped. A change rippled over her...as if she suddenly remembered something. Her eyes began to widen as she looked at Cloud, as if seeing him in her mind's eye.They filled with confusion…but also some sort of recognition.

Cloud stared back and said nothing.

"Everyone…is calling me…mother lately…" She slowly echoed, repeating a long past conversation. "I think this one…is too big to adopt…"

Aerith's eyes slowly began to widen moreas she said this. Cloud, on his part, said nothing. He swallowed slightly, but he stared back at Aerith without change. Ragnar's own face began to grow nervous. He was afraid of the worst now. He began to ball his hands into fists and lower his head. Aerith continued to stare at Cloud…as a recognition and memory came over her.

"Cloud…was that really a dream?"

The ex-mercenary said nothing. He opened his mouth once, but closed it again. He didn't want to have to say it.

Aerith looked at him again, and blinked once. "Cloud…you…look older…" She suddenly realized. She began to look around herself again. As she did…Ragnar saw that some new fear was beginning to grow inside her. He too opened his mouth, wanting to say something. But he could think of nothing. She began to pull her arms out the rest of the way, and started to reach for her own chest.

"The Planet…it sounds different…" She began to observe…with growing fear. "I can't sense him… I saw all those things… I saw you… I saw…that man named…Kadaj…" She hesitated again…as her eyes began to shimmer, filling with the terror of the new realization. Her hands were almost to her chest now.

"I…I remember seeing you Cloud… I was praying… I knew he'd come for me…and I didn't want you to see it… I didn't want you to be around him. I knew he was using you through that part you couldn't accept of yourself…the part I wanted to know… I thought I heard something…just as I finished praying…and then…"

Cloud closed his eyes and bowed his head. Ragnar froze as well. Both men reacted in this way as they saw Aerith's arms finally finish coming out…and her hands touched the middle of her chest. Even through the white robe…she could immediately feel a raised bit of skin crossed right over her heart. And on feeling this…she went silent as well as her pupils shrank, and she too stopped moving. All three held still. Cloud and Ragnar were afraid to breathe as that moment of total realization came over Aerith…and she too froze and held her breath. Cloud opened his eyes and looked back up to her, but she wasn't moving. She wasparalyzed with the blank look of realization frozen on her face.

"…It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Cloud opened his mouth again, but closed it just as soon. Ragnar searched desperately to say something, but couldn't.

Her quivering fingertips began to move away. "He…he really stabbed me…"

The two stayed silent. Aerith's pupils shrank, but her eyes slowly began to close again.

"I…I died…" A pause. "…Didn't I?"

Neither man wanted to answer that. Cloud especially didn't want to…because it reminded him of his failure. He pleadingly looked to Aerith, but he couldn't respond. He couldn't tell her the truth that was now so obvious to her. He could only feel hurt from her new fear. Ragnar himself licked his lips, and leaned over her a bit more closely. "A…Aerith…" He managed to say after a moment, forgetting using her formal title. He was just desperate to say something. "It…um…I mean… It…it's been four years." He finally managed to choke out. "We…we brought you back…I mean…revived you…we…"

Ragnar trailed off after that. It was obvious that he wasn't doing much good. On hearing that she had been dead for four years…realizing the truth that she had been a lifeless corpse for that long…Aerith only blanched whiter. Her hands fell back down to her sides, and she bowed her head and stared out into space. Her jaw hung loose as she heard this news…this terrible revelation…

"Aerith…it's alright… Everything's alright now…" Cloud tried to reassure at last.

Aerith said nothing. She continued to stare out for a few moments. Her look was totally blank. In the end…she leaned back a bit more. She closed her mouth, and her eyes after that. She showed nothing else, giving no impression as to what her thoughts might be.

"Aerith…" Cloud began to speak.

"…I'd like some time alone, please." Was all she answered. Her voice wasn't sad or angry…just plain.

Cloud recoiled for a moment. He continued to stare at her uneasily. However, he wasn't going to deny her this. In the end, he managed to give a nod. He looked up and to Ragnar next. Part of him was angry for the youth saying that in the end, but it was only a small part. Someone had to tell her…and he hadn't had the guts to. And so, he just motioned for him to rise and back away. Ragnar looked imploringly at Aerith a moment longer, but she didn't see him. She kept her eyes closed and showed no emotion. In the end, he and Cloud both stood up from where they were and backed away. They both stared on for a moment, seeing her small form lying there, but in the end they both turned and began to walk for the exit. Soon theyhad passed through the sliding doors, and they slidshut again behind them.

Aerith was left alone in the room to ponder this new turn of events.

After only a minute, she began to cry.

* * *

"Got anything, Elena?" 

Elena didn't answer immediately. She listened for a few more seconds to the headset radio. The others, for once, were not bored looking, but waited intently. They were all crushed into a rather small space at the moment, on board one of New Shinra's helicopers. They weren't airborne yet, just sitting in wait. They had piloted themselves toward the City of the Ancients after getting word from Leers about what their new mission was, and they had been here ever since.

Rude and Reno were patient as always. Reno was adjusting his nightstick to make sure it was in proper order. Rude had his arms crossed in the front, going over moves in his head for the upcoming battles. He would act as pilot for this mission, but for now he had nothing to do. Elena sat next to him, and she was the one currently on the radio. She was handling this mission with her normal business-like energy, and eagerly was listening for the slightest update. It appeared she received her wish, because a transmission had just gone through, and she was listening to the details.

Krystea, however, was still the most nervous of all. Despite how Reno had warned her against this, she had been switching out the bullets in the Valentine for non-lethal tranquilizer darts. Now, she was shaking, as unbelievable as it seemed. She was shaking while holding on to the Valentine. She never shook. But her knee now bounced up and down, and she bit her lip uncomfortably as she eagerly anticipated the mission. All of the Turks could see this was unusual. Krystea was normally as calm and controlled as the rest of them, but now she was cracking. What had she seen in that file that had been so important? Was the physical resemblance that much of an issue?

At last, Elena removed her hand from the headset, and looked back to the others. "Ok, here's what they saw. Just before dawn there were a lot of freaky things happening around the City of the Ancients. Some storm just popped out of nowhere and nearly leveled the ampitheater. By the time they got there, they had seen all sorts of strange symbols and things on the ground, like some ritual had been carried out. They followed up with a more extensive search, and they found what looked like old soaked rags torn up around the central shrine, and another guy confessed that he ran off when he heard noise coming from one of the canyons leading away from the west side of the city.

Reno snorted. "What a pride to the forces of New Shinra that guy was. Maybe the PPAshould just yell 'boo' in battle to get them to run off."

"What about the lake?" Krystea interjected, sounding impatient and wanting to hear. "Was there a body there?"

Elena frowned and shook her head. "No. From the looks of that jacket and dress she always wore…I'd say that the rags they found were her old clothes. But her body's gone."

Reno shrugged. "Big deal. We never did confirm her body was in there in the first place."

However, Krystea didn't relax. This only served to excite her even more, and now she trembled twice as hard. A fervor was coming over her and taking her, and the longer it lasted the more nervous she became.

"They probably parked in the canyon." Reno suggested with a shrug. "Fine. We'll move out north of it and wait for them to take off. After that, we'll move in."

* * *

Cloud and Ragnar hadn't slept since they had been woke up early yesterday, and both were exhausted. Still, they stayed awake for the first hour of morning. They said nothing to each other, only anxiously looked to one another, realizing the sudden pain that Aerith was now having to endure. None of them could understand what it might be like. It was reason enough to grieve if you had lost four years of your life…but to actually be dead those years… Even though Ragnar had known her all of three minutes, he wished he could say something to comfort her. Cloud wanted to do so even more. But none of them could say anything. Nothing they could say or do could give her the four years of her life back, or erase or remedy the fact that Sephiroth had stabbed her through the chest and killed her. In the end, their own stress only made them more tired. 

The two ended up trying to take a nap themselves. They didn't have much. The one cot was from the first aid area and was for emergencies. They had to take whatever padding they could find, like cloth bundles of supplies and parachutes, and use those as pillows as they lay on the cold metal ground. After that, they struggled to rest themselves. It had been a rather stressful two days, and so the two managed to nod off fairly easily, despite their own worrying.

Day had broken, but so long as you weren't on the bridge, you didn't notice. Cloud and Ragnar had crashed in one of the main corridors. Initially, Ragnar had an easy time of it. He hadn't been sleeping enough as it was, and he was able to use his cape as a blanket. He got a good four hours in.

But it didn't last. Getting closer to noon, his physical needs woke him up. He was hungry now, but there was no food on the Sierra, just a water cooler. And as dehydrated as he had been the day before, he had drank a little too much, and he had a need to relieve himself. He walked to the bathroom and did his business soon after. However, now that he was awake, he found it impossible to go back to sleep. There was too much on his mind.

It wasn't just Aerith. What had his master meant by that sudden reaction? What had he found out? Something had seriously disturbed him, and for once it wasn't Wyvern. Then there was the ease of their invasion. Why weren't more units coming after them? Why was it going so easily? And what about back home? Were they still trying to evacuate as soon as possible? Would Aerith find out that this had played a factor in them resurrecting her? If she did…how would she react?

He didn't know. And only time would give the answers to all of these questions and problems.

As Ragnar walked back from his business to the main corridor, he naturally passed by the conference room. It was shut at the moment, just as it had been when they left it earlier. When he approached, he came to a stop near it for a moment. He anxiously looked at the doors, and thought about the person inside. How was she doing? Perhaps she had fallen asleep again herself. He hesitated…but in the end stepped forward toward them. Once he was close enough, he reached out and pressed the opening button to get both of them to slide aside. He peeked his head within as they did so.

The room was unchanged and still illuminated. But when he looked to the cot, he saw Aerith look up and stare at him as he opened the door.

Immediately, the man blanched. "Oh. I'm sorry… I…I was just checking on you…" He began to back up again shortly after, meaning to close the door again.

"No, it's alright." Aerith called out, stopping him. He held immediately after hearing that, and looked back up to her. Her face was still dark and melancholy, but she showed nothing else and no worsening. She held a moment, looking down again, before giving a slight shrug. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet… I'm…"

"Aerith Gainsbourough, right?" Ragnar cut off.

The woman stared back at him, and then gave a slight noise. "That's right…I forgot. You knew my name before."

"Cloud…and the others…told me a lot about you." Ragnar answered.

"And you…?"

Ragnar drew himself up a bit. "Me? I'm…Ragnar Vice."

Aerith gave a nod, and stared silently at him for a moment.

"…I'm a little thirsty, Ragnar. Could I get some water?"

"Sure, sure." Ragnar answered, readily nodding. "I'll be right back." He immediately turned and left the doorway. A minute later, he came rushing back, and passed through the doorway completely this time. The doors slid shut behind him, and he went all the way back up and to Aerith's side. He bent down next to her and lowered a paper cup of water.

Aerith's hands were balanced on top of her chest at the moment. When Ragnar lowered the cup, she raised her fingers to take it from him. He set it in them, and began to let go. She held it well enough with her fingers at first. However, when she grasped them and tried to lift it up…she had no force in her grip, and her hands and wrists shook. It slipped and nearly fell on her. Quickly, Ragnar reached out and seized it before it could spill all over her.

The woman sighed. "…I feel stronger than this morning…but I can still barely move…"

"It's no problem. Let me help you."

Ragnar raised the cup to the woman's lips, and gently tilted it back. She opened her mouth in response and sipped from it. After she had a drink for a while, she gave a nod to show she was done. Ragnar pulled the cup back away and set it to one side.

Aerith looked up to him afterward. "So…how did you end up with our group?"

Ragnar was forced to grin sheepishly and snicker a bit at that, rubbing the back of his head. "Believe it or not…it's more like how your group ended up with me."

"I can't remember a lot of what happened…" Aerith answered, leaning back a bit more and turning her head to the ceiling. "I think I saw everything when I…" She paused a moment, and swallowed. "You know…passed on…" She slowly finished. "But there's so much I can't remember… Everything seems so faint from there… Is Sephiroth dead?"

Ragnar gave a nod. "He's gone. And your summoning of Holy saved the world from Meteor."

The woman bowed her head slightly and blushed.

"I remember watching it back in my home town." Ragnar continued. "I saw it all even from miles away. Everyone else was hiding, but I wanted to see if something would happen. And it did. The Planet itself came to life and saved itself. But I thought I heard a woman's voice on the wind when I watched it happen." He paused after that. "…It was you, wasn't it?"

Aerith didn't answer, but she continued to blush from her own position.

"Then there was the incident that happened later, what with the Geostigma and everything. You saved the world there too." Ragnar continued. "You kept on helping us even after…" He trailed off here. "Well, you know."

Aerith slowly exhaled, and gave a slow shrug. "I…I can barely remember consciously doing these things. I just wanted to help people. I wanted this world to live." She hesitated again after saying this, keeping her head low. But then she finally looked up and over to Ragnar. "What about you? How do you fit in to all this?"

Ragnar grinned sheepishly again and once more scratched the side of his head. "Well…I'm kind of a newcomer to the whole Planet-saving business, I guess…" He half-murmured back. "You probably won't believe me…no one else did at first…but…the esper Bahamut came to me one day and told me that I was supposed to be the Planet's chosen savior, and then he went about training me to become a warrior, and giving me Ragnarok to wield as a weapon."

The woman didn't change. "Why wouldn't I believe that?"

In response to this, Ragnar's eyebrows raised. Aerith didn't sound like she was humoring him. She sounded perfectly regular. "You…you really believe me?" He asked incredulously.

Aerith managed a small smile and a shrug. "It's no more silly than believing a woman comes back from the dead, I guess. Besides…I'm kind of used to not having people believe in me. It makes me a bit more flexible. Some people used to say it made me naïve and silly…but I just thought of it as having a bit more faith in things."

Ragnar paused a moment longer, but he smiled slightly. It was nice having someone accept what he said for a change. Usually he was too afraid to say it, because he knew he'd be viewed as crazy. In the end, he gave a shrug. "Anyway…I've been forming an army to fight the New Shinra, and your friends joined up with me."

Aerith wrinkled her eyebrows. "New…Shinra? The old one passed away, or something?"

Ragnar's smile turned into a grimace after that, and an uneasy exhale. "…Er…I have a feeling there's going to be a lot for you to get used to over the next few days."

Aerith relaxed a bit at that, and managed a small chuckle. After that, both were silent again. Ragnar watched Aerith, and saw her look slightly to the side. Her eyes filled with melancholy once more, as she stared off into space. A slow sigh escaped her lips. The youth grew concerned at this.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Aerith opened her mouth and held, and then after a moment longer shut it again and shook her head. "…I don't know." She answered.

Ragnar looked a bit uneasy, but he forced himself to ask another question. "Do you…remember it?"

Aerith paused.

"…A little."

"Was it…painful?"

"Only for a few moments. Then I went away from it…to a world without pain, sadness, or death." Aerith slowly answered. "There was nothing to be sad or scared about there…no tragedy or misery. But I couldn't stay. I knew I was needed here. So I came back…not back to life, but back to the Lifestream." She paused a moment, still staring out into space. But then…the memory made her slowly smile. "Even there, however…it felt wonderful. I was actually one with the Planet itself. Everything was so peaceful…so calm… I was united among the multitude of spirits and voices that I had heard for so long…"

Ragnar listened to this, and nodded at the end. "…It sounds nice." He finally came out with, and he meant it. After all, he was one of the greatest fans of Cetra. He knew all about their ability to commune with the Planet, and how they sought for their spirits to unite with it one day when their souls went on to the afterlife. And the way Aerith spoke about it…she seemed so peaceful and happy remembering it. She hadn't feared death, it seemed, when that was on the other side. However…it did serve to unnerve Ragnar a moment later, as he realized what this meant… He soon grimaced and started to bow his head.

"Does this mean…you're…angry…? For us bringing you…back to…?"

Aerith looked over to him at that, and seemed to snap out of her faraway look. She quickly shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not mad. I'm…shocked, a bit. And it feels unusual…that everything is so sharp and harsh again around me. But I do remember it…and I couldn't interact with my friends when I went away. I know I'll be going back eventually, anyway…like we all will… It's just…"

Here, the woman trailed off. Some new emotion came into her eyes…and Ragnar saw that she suddenly looked anxious again…and even fearful. She turned her head again against her pillow and looked to the side, keeping that same nervous expression on her face.

"Just what?" Ragnar asked.

Aerith slowly sighed again.

"…When I left for the City of the Ancients…I knew I was probably going to die." She slowly responded. "After the incident at the Temple of the Ancients…I realized that Sephiroth needed me dead to summon Meteor. There, he tried to get Cloud to kill me, so that he could shatter what was left of his true mind and personality. I knew that if Cloud and the others followed me…he'd just do it again. While I was sitting there in the city…silently praying…I knew at any moment he would come…and then it would be over. I had accepted that. I was prepared to die if it meant stopping him from destroying this world. Even when the last thing I felt came…" She paused, and swallowed. "…The cold steel of his sword sliding through my chest…I knew it no longer mattered…and I could only smile."

Aerith hesitated after that. As she did…she grew more fearful in appearance…and worried.

"But…now I've died. Now I know the full limit of being mortal…" She slowly answered. "And…even knowing what's on the other side…it doesn't help. I know how easily I can pass in this world…how simple it is for me to die. My life…your life…all of our lives…are entirely in the hands of what we're surrounded with. If someone wants to kill you, he or she can do it so easily, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"My time on this world was not happy. I spent most of my life running or hiding. I saw everyone around me, one by one, be taken away from me. I had gone on to a place where I no longer had to be afraid or scared anymore… But now…I'm back here. I'm back in this fragile body…that's already been broken once. I'm back to the world of pain and sorrow and suffering. Now…I'm afraid I'm going to be hunted again. I'm afraid people will try to kill me again…or experiment on me again… And I already fell to people against me once… It could just as easily happen again.

"And although I know what's beyond…I'm afraid to die again. I'm afraid to feel that few moments of agony again. I'm afraid that people around me will fill my second chance at life with more fear and sadness. I'm scared…I'm scared to live."

Aerith bowed her head here, and clenched her hands into fists as best as she could. Her eyes and face were still stretched tight with anxiety and fear. She quivered slightly beneath her robe. Ragnar saw her do all this, and once more felt pain inside him. Aerith was making some sense. When people were young, they were more reckless and free. That was because they hadn't experienced things yet. They didn't know how dangerous it was to smoke continuously, or speed around curves, or throw hunting rules to the wind, or whatever. But as they grew older…as they felt more pain and agony from life…they grew more careful, and shielded themselves from more danger. Some even withdrew entirely.

What of a person who had endured the pain of murder? Who had seen her fragile life so easily snatched away, and by a man who thought no more of killing her than killing an ant? Unfortunately, there were more demented people like that in the world. And knowing the pain they could do to you…knowing what it felt like to die…what would it do to a person? Would it not make them afraid, as Aerith was? To be taken from paradise and thrown back into the cold, cruel world?

Seeing her like this was too much for Ragnar. Since he had met this fair creature, he didn't want her to feel sadness. He wanted her to enjoy the feeling of being alive, not fear what danger could possibly await in it. He wanted to say something to her…persuade her as he had persuaded all the other people before. But he didn't know what to do. An idea finally did come to mind. He wasn't sure if he was remembering what Bahamut had told him…or if he was doing this of his own free will. But in the end, he straightened himself up, and answered back to the sad woman.

"…I'll protect you."

Immediately, Aerith snapped out of her melancholy, and looked to Ragnar in puzzlement. "…Excuse me?" She asked, truly befuddled.

Ragnar was a bit nervous himself at having made that statement. He shrugged a little, stammered a bit, but then went on. "I…I mean…we will. All of us will. Cloud, Tifa, Barret…everyone else, and me. We'll do it. You don't have to be afraid. We aren't going to let anyone grab you or hurt you. Like I said, I'm the leader of an army. Just stay with us, and no one from Shinra will get their hands on you, and no one else will either. You don't have to be afraid of being murdered again. We won't let anyone do it. None of us will."

Aerith blinked once as she stared on at the young man. He seemed perfectly serious, although what he was saying was pretty much a potentially empty promise. But this was odd. She had just met this youth, and all of the sudden he was sounding as if he was offering to be her bodyguard. Then again…the thought of "bodyguard" brought back other memories…

"…You've just met me, and you want to protect me?" Aerith echoed back after a moment. "Why?"

Ragnar turned a bit red at this. He stammered again, and started to break out in a sweat. After a moment, he licked his lips and shrugged. "Well…I…it's just…" He held a moment, and finally managed to speak. "Well…you're a great person…from what I've heard. And you're a friend of Cloud's…so that makes you my friend. And…and…" He cut off again here, getting nervous. Aerith, however, continued to stare at him, waiting for him to finish.

At last, he bowed his head and turned fully red. "And…Cloud and Tifa…said you were such a nice person… I don't…I don't want you to spend your next life being scared of everything. If you spent so much time on the run and hiding…I want you to have the chance to live as well as you can." Ragnar went silent after this.

Aerith stared on at him. She may have seemed childish, but she was far more mature than she let on. She could tell how embarrassed this young man was to be around her and talk to her. It actually made her smile, and almost made her laugh a little as well. She didn't of course, not wanting him to feel like she was making fun of him. He was acting just like Zack did when they first met. He had been the big tough guy once…but once he tried to talk to her he had to practically gag himself in order to say anything to her.

Yet as she stared at this young man and talked to him…some of her fear began to alleviate. She could tell he was sincere when he said this. And even if he wasn't…he was right. Cloud and the others were still here, and she had missed them. The truth was, in her previous life…she had never felt sad or scared when she was with them. Even though she spent her last month on the run, it felt good to have friends in close company, to have someone to talk to and enjoy things with. Even talking to Ragnar helped her out some. And…it was kind of nice of him to make this offer, however reckless it might be. And so, in the end, she smiled a bit and gave a nod.

"…Alright, Ragnar."

The youth looked up at this, a bit puzzled. "…Alright?"

"I'll let you protect me, if you want." Aerith answered, still smiling. "And I'll do my part…and try not to be scared of being alive again and try to enjoy my next life as much as I can."

Ragnar held a moment at that. However, as he saw Aerith smiling again…he too began to feel happy inside. He saw that she was genuinely cheered up, and it made him feel relieved in turn. He managed his own cheerful smile. He held a moment, but then suddenly extended his hand forward to her while he kept smiling.

"Deal."

Aerith let out a small laugh at this…which to Ragnar sounded as sweet as birds singing. She raised up her own hand and took his, and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

"Aerith? Are you-"

Cloud cut himself off as the doors to the conference room slid open, and he saw what was inside. Aerith wasn't lying down anymore. She had managed to sit up, and was now seated next to the member who Cloud had just noticed had gone missing, Ragnar. It looked like the two were in the middle of a conversation as well, and Aerith was smiling and laughing at something that the young man told her. Ragnar smiled and snickered a bit himself, a victim of a contagious laugh.

However, Aerith soon noticed Cloud in the doorway, and looked up to him. "Oh…hi, Cloud. Ragnar was just trying to catch me up on what's been going on."

Ragnar turned around at this, noticing that they were no longer in private. He looked back up to his friend in the doorway. Cloud himself hesitated a moment. On seeing Ragnar and Aerith sitting there…laughing together…he felt a twinge of something bitter inside him. However, he quickly let it go. After all, he was with Tifa. Not that it mattered. Ragnar had only known Aerith a few hours, and he shared laughs with him all the time. He soon relaxed, and stepped in the rest of the way. Ragnar, on seeing him relax, calmed a bit as well.

Aerith continued to smile at Cloud and shook her head. "I don't believe it, Cloud. Ragnar actually saved _you_? And he did that crazy stunt with the motorcycle?"

Cloud grimaced a bit at that, and turned over to Ragnar. The youth blushed in response, looking nervous. "Oh…so you told her about that, did you?" He asked in a challenging tone. "Well…did you happen to tell her about how I found you?" As Ragnar blushed further and cringed, Cloud looked up to Aerith again and indicated to Ragnar as a grin formed on his own face. "This thin little twerp was face down in the mud, half-starved, homeless, soaked to the bone, clothed in rags, after having walked two days to get to Midgar, and getting mugged when I met him. And let's not forget the time I dragged his shell-shocked rear end off of the battlefield after he did that stunt with the cannon. Or the time that I pulled him out of the combat zone after he had gotten himself shot. Or the-"

"Ok, ok…" Ragnar grumbled aloud. "I think Aerith gets the idea that the tally is not even."

"Not remotely." Cloud answered back, walking up to Ragnar and giving him a light tap on the back of the head.

Aerith held a hand to her mouth and chuckled at both of them. She seemed happy to see them both in a good mood. However, there was something else. Cloud had always been silent and aloof, even among his friends. Even with her and Tifa, she knew that Cloud had this idea of some proud and strong male standard that kept him holding back. On seeing him and Ragnar react…she realized that Cloud had found a friend…a friend like he used to have with Zack. And she was happy about that.

After their mild interaction, Cloud turned back to the woman. "Well…I was checking on you to see if you were doing better, but you look fine. Though are you sure you should be sitting up so soon?"

Aerith frowned a bit at that and sighed, looking down at herself. "I'd like to be back on my feet and walking around as soon as possible… I don't want to lay there helplessly…"

"Well, don't rush it." Cloud immediately cautioned. "That doctor we had with us said you needed time for the wounds to heal. Though we should do better than the cot pretty soon." Here, the ex-mercenary turned to Ragnar. "Well kid, you feeling ready to go?"

Ragnar looked up to him, gave a nod and got to his feet. "You bet. I'm ready to go back whenever you are."

"Alright." Cloud answered, before turning back to Aerith. "Just hang tight." He instructed her. "I need to get this thing off the ground, but once it's on auto-pilot and heading back to Midgar, we can come back again."

Aerith's eyes widened again at that, however. "We're going to Midgar?" She asked incredulously.

Cloud was puzzled by this response for a moment…before he understood. Giving a sigh, he turned his head to Ragnar. "Didn't tell her about that yet, did you?"

Ragnar gave an innocent shrug. "I was only up to the second battle, and I've been skipping things."

The ex-mercenary looked back to the Cetra. "I'll tell you more when we get back. It's a really long story." He reached out shortly after, not looking away, and took the youth's arm. "Ragnar…" He addressed him, as he turned and already began to lead him out.

Feeling himself yanked, the youth managed to raise his hand and wave. "See you soon. Don't try to get up without us."

The woman managed to raise her own hand and wave a little back. Ragnar turned and righted himself as they went out, and soon both he and Cloud passed through the metal doors again. They promptly shut behind them, once again, cutting the both of them off from Aerith.

Cloud released Ragnar soon after and began to make for the bridge. Ragnar himself loosened up and followed directly behind. They both only got a few steps.

"Seems you two are hitting it off…" Cloud mused aloud.

The young man looked to him a bit incredulously at that. "Hitting _what_ off, Cloud? I was just talking to her. She was feeling scared after coming back to life, so I was just trying to get her mind off things. And she _does_ have a lot to catch up on." He paused after saying that, and followed Cloud silently a bit farther. But then, after that, he gave a shrug. "And yes, I am interested in her. I'm actually seeing a living, breathing Cetra right before my eyes. And you know how I feel about them. And furthermore…you were right. She is a nice person to be around. I enjoy it when she's happy."

"You could have told me she was up and talking again…" Cloud murmured as he kept on.

Ragnar gave an exasperated shrug. "I didn't even realize it myself. All I did was try to check on her, and then one thing led to another…" The young man continued for a moment, but then trailed off. His arms fell as he rested his eyes on Cloud more challengingly.

"Are you…jealous of me?" He finally asked.

"Of course not." Cloud answered in a totally flat tone, without even turning.

"I don't believe this. You're jealous of me…" Ragnar went on, pressing his point. "I don't even care for girls. I've never even been on a date before. You know full well that starting a relationship is probably the last thing on Aerith's mind…and besides, you should be thinking about Tifa, not her in the first place-"

"I'm not jealous!" Cloud finally snapped, spinning his head around slightly to give Ragnar a dark look. It immediately shut him up. The ex-mercenary turned back shortly thereafter, exhaled a bit, and kept going. "I just haven't seen her in four years…and in that time I've been trying extremely hard to accept the fact that she's never coming back. Now that she's actually back…" He paused again for a moment, and then let out another sigh.

"…I don't know." He finished lamely. "And that's the real problem of it. I don't know what to feel. There's a big part of me that wishes that I really was the emotionless person she met. Because then I couldn't be hurt by her. I already saw her die once. And danger has been, and is going to continue to be, a big part of our lives. That part of me doesn't want to get attached to her at all…not even as a friend…because I don't want to go through the pain of loss when and if she dies again. But I've got another part that's begging me to spend as much time with her as possible while I have time, and try to remember and fulfill all the things I wished I could have done after she died the first time. The bottom line is…no matter what…" He paused again here, and swallowed. They had reached the doorway to the bridge now, and were passing through it as Cloud finished at last.

"…Her coming back to life…is one of the greatest miracles that's ever happened to me. I don't want to waste it. And that means…I want to be around her as much as I can."

Cloud went silent after that, and began to walk over to the controls. Both men were on the bridge now, and it was time to fire up the airship once more. Ragnar continued to watch him as he went off. The man betrayed no more emotion or showed any misstep, but Ragnar could understand him a bit better now. He supposed he understood Cloud a bit better after this small bit. In the end, what had really gotten his friend upset was not seeing Aerith and him talking, but the fact that he hadn't been there to throw anything in, or spend any more time with her. The death of Aerith had impacted Cloud perhaps worse than anyone else, and for two years it had continued to dominate him as he struggled desperately to forgive himself. With that in mind, he didn't wait for an apology for the latest outburst. He simply moved over to his own station.

Once both men were there, Ragnar began to turn on a few switches. As he did, the interior lights flickered on. The engines made a grinding whine, and then began to burn. Life started to come into the various controls, and the Sierra started to awaken from its slumber. As power was restored, Cloud began to fire up his own instruments. It didn't take long before the Sierra was up and running once again. After that, it was just a matter of taking a few minutes out to run the pre-flight checks and turn on the proper equipment. That was soon completed as well.

At last, Cloud took hold of the main controls. He turned his head back to Ragnar soon after. "We good to go, kid?"

"All set, Cloud." Ragnar answered from his station. "Just pull straight up, and we'll be on our way out." After a moment, he gave a snicker. "Glad we don't have to waste so much time maneuvering to get back out of the canyon."

"Feeling's mutual." Cloud answered, as he turned up the power of the engines, and the craft began to lift off. The power quickly built beneath the craft as it lifted up, and outside the rocks quickly passed underneath them as they rose into the air. Ragnar began to examine the radar as this happened. After all, there was still a good chance that the enemy was looking for them, and they were going to have to pull off soon after getting away. Still, there was nothing for the few moments it took for the craft to raise up out of the canyon and through the tree line. They seemed to have found some branches to snap regardless of how they had managed to get into the spot, but once they had done that they rose above the canopy and were totally in the clear. With that done, Cloud quickly began to turn the craft directly west.

A voice interrupted him. "Hang on a second, Cloud…"

The ex-mercenary immediately ceased, and turned back to the younger man. "What's the problem?"

Ragnar was hunched over one of the radar displays. His eyes were creased with worry and concern. However, after a few moments went by, they were growing filled with puzzlement as well. He raised a hand and scratched the side of his head. "Huh…that's funny…" He remarked aloud as he continued to look.

"What's wrong?"

Ragnar continued to look confused a moment, but then shrugged. "I thought I saw something north of us on a blip…but it just vanished. Maybe it was just a hiccup in the system or something."

Cloud held after hearing that, staring at Ragnar a bit longer. An air of unease went through him. As the ship hovered, he turned and looked out to the front of the craft. Naturally he saw nothing, but he was facing west. He looked out to his right soon after, and tried to listen for a moment. However, he heard nothing. The ex-mercenary didn't like this. However, sticking around was a sure way to get caught if a bogey was out there. He had never heard of the New Shinra employing any sort of stealth measures, and wasn't aware that the technology existed. Then again…he hadn't been expecting those little moving bombs that he had heard about either. They were still developing new weapons. Yet in the end, more immediate concern for Aerith won out over curiosity.

"Ignore it." He finally instructed, as he finished turning the ship to the west, and then immediately gunned it up to the fullest speed he could manage with staying low to the trees. Both Ragnar and Cloud were shaken off of their feet for a moment, but they recovered quickly, and soon stabilized as the craft continued to shoot to the west.

Ragnar himself looked back to the radar, not trusting. However, it showed no blip again. As a few minutes went by, and the ship began to put some ground between them and the City of the Ancients…he felt no more at ease. Again, this all seemed too easy. The New Shinra had to be looking for something after that morning, and it seemed far too likely that they would just let them go like that. They couldn't be so lucky as to avoid setting off _anyone_. If that was the case, Ragnar was tempted to have an invasion right at this point and wipe the whole enemy military off the face of the map. Of course, it couldn't possibly be that easy…

Abruptly, something startled both men. The roof suddenly had a grinding sound, and the entire Sierra buckled slightly. The moment it happened, both Cloud and Ragnar looked up to the source.There was nothing on the ceiling, and soon both the noise stopped and the ship righted itself. Ragnar turned down to Cloud a moment later.

"What was that?"

Cloud kept his head to the ceiling. "I don't know… Sounded like a possible equipment failure…but everything works fine."

"The only thing above us is the airbag." Ragnar responded. "That and the upper deck…"

On saying that, however, Ragnar trailed off. He looked back to Cloud again, and this time the ex-mercenary looked up as well. Whatever that had been…it wasn't an explosion. But it had been something…and it could have been something landing on the upper deck. Theorhetically, that was possible, if one was a good enough pilot…and if the ship was going slow enough. At least one of those requirements had already been satisfied. And if the New Shinra had really developed some sort of stealth device…

The two looked at each other only a second longer, seeming to come to the same suspicious conclusion. Then Cloud turned back around and quickly raised the Sierra higher into the air, making sure it wouldn't hit the rolling landscape. That done, he quickly flipped a switch to set it on auto-pilot. Afterward, he turned back to Ragnar and gave a nod. Ragnar nodded back, and both men were soon running back off of the bridge again, and back into the metal corridor, pausing only to take up their swords and strap them to their backs. They weren't walking now, but running full speed.

The two ran almost back to the main meeting area before halting. Unlike the Highwind, the Sierra was only one tiered inside, so they didn't have to go up to another level. However, just before the doors leading to the conference area, there was a metal door with a sign pointing, indicating that it led to theupper deck overhead.

Cloud ran forward first. There was a metal hatch opening on it to seal it and open it up again. He reached this and clamped his hands down on it, and began to turn.

He only turned slightly before his eyes widened, as he heard something. Immediately, he snapped around, released it, and rushed back over to Ragnar. The youth was surprised, but Cloud was soon on him and shoving him back.

"Get away from the-!"

A moment later, Cloud's voice was swallowed up as a powerful, compacted explosion went off. The force was so great that the metal hatch was blown off of its hinges, and flung violently across the corridor. The entire Sierra shook as Cloud yanked Ragnar aside just in time, barely missing the metal door as it collided against the opposing wall, before recovering enough from the eruption force to let itself be pulled back to the ground once again. Cloud released Ragnar soon after, leaving the youth to gape in surprise at what had just happened. Cloud, on his part, leveled his normally cold stare at the opening and wheeled his body around to it.

Investigating the door made it clear that plastique had been molded around the hinges and key points of it, and then set off by some sort of detonator. The open doorway itself was now rather filled with thick smoke. It continued to fill the area for a brief moment, obscuring vision…before footsteps clicking against the metal grating became audible, and who was on the other side entered.

Ragnar was taken by surprise as he thought, for a second, that Aerith herself was passing through the doorway. However, he soon realized he was wrong. The person looked similar in nature of the eyes, face, and hair, but it was a much colder, darker woman dressed in a navy suit, and sporting a rather large handgun. She gave him and Cloud no warmth as she entered. Following shortly behind was another suit, this one with blonde, short hair and a handgun of her own. This one appeared to have a materia orb fixed in a slot on it. A rather hulking suit came out next. This one was male and calmly pulling off his fingerless gloves as he came in, hiding his expression behind a large set of shades.

Finally, coughing and waving the smoke out of his face, a suit with spiky red hair came in. He didn't seem to care much for the eruption, or for his suit for that matter. His had been unbuttoned and hung loosely around his body sans tie. But once he was in, he looked up to Ragnar and Cloud and flashed a grin, before balancing a rather large and complicated looking nightstick across one shoulder.

"Hey boys." Reno of the Turks announced. "Forget your complimentary peanuts before takeoff?"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Jobs

Ragnar stared in surprise at these four for a bit longer. After all, he had never seen them before. But taking in their physicality…his memory did begin to register what Cloud had told him. Memories about people in dark suits who had caused no end of trouble for Cloud and crew, and were some of the better agents for Shinra. As for the man himself, he didn't waste much time. He drew Event Horizon and aimed it in front of him, leveling a cold glare at the four that had approached.

"And here I thought, after our bit in Edge, that we were past all this…" Cloud darkly and sarcastically stated.

Reno shrugged. "A job's a job, Cloud. We didn't pick a fight earlier because we didn't have any reason to. Now, today, I'm afraid to say that both you and junior over there are part of our job."

Ragnar frowned. "Look, I'm not a junior. I'm 21 years-"

"What do you want?" Cloud cut off, demanding an answer from the man before him.

"I'm not really at liberty to say." Reno responded, stepping forward slightly. "All you've got to know is that it involves knocking you two off, and it involves taking an interest in the grave robbery that you two have been doing."

On hearing that…Cloud's eyes widened a moment, before narrowing dangerously.

"You touch her…I'll kill you."

Ragnar looked around a moment, taking this in, before it managed to click. When it did, and he realized that this was what they wanted…he found himself confused. How did they know about Aerith? Why were they suddenly wanting her? How did they even know she would come back to life? He didn't know. All he knew was, that if they wanted her…they'd have to go through him. Immediately, he drew his own sword, and aimed it in front of him.

"Me too!" He immediately chimed in.

Reno leveled a frown at the younger man. "What are you, his dog or something?" He asked incredulously. But that was only a moment, before he motioned behind him. "Rude…I guess it's you and me against the big guy. Ladies…if you don't mind putting junior down for a nap…"

The moment after saying this, Reno immediately began to move to one side. Rude soon joined him, finishing pulling off his gloves as he did so and placing them calmly inside his suit coat. Elena and the unknown Turk broke off and began to approach Ragnar from the other side. The two men began to break from each other, keeping their blades out, as the two of them split apart and took their targets.

"Watch yourself." Cloud cautioned without looking away. "Elena's no pushover, and I have no idea how good the new one is."

"Thanks for the warning." Ragnar replied as the Turks began to work their way in between them.

* * *

Cloud was not feeling too good. He and the others had beaten three of the Turks before, but just barely. And now, there were four of them. Alone, he could probably handle Rude and Reno. But together…he might be a bit pushed. Now wasn't the time to stack himself up against the respective power of Kadaj and his boys and compare their success with the Turks to his. He had just better do it. Rude was already cracking his neck and getting ready. Grinning and waving his nightstick like a rapier, Reno began to step in front of him with it outstretched and aimed for the ex-mercenary.

"Just like old times, eh Cloud?" Reno asked. Then, without waiting for a reply, he ignited his stick and sent a wave of electricity against him.

The ex-mercenary had always counted on fighting Reno again in the end, and as a result his sword had an insulated handle on it. Therefore, he was able to simply raise his weapon up in a guard, and let the electricity snap against it harmlessly. But soon, he was forced to step back and swing his head to one side as Rude advanced and took a swing at his head. The fist hit only air, but Reno used the opportunity to advance and swing his electrificed nightstick at the opposing fighter. Wielding it like a sword, Reno slashed at Cloud twice. Without even separating blades, Cloud raised up and deflected both hits, before being forced to duck to avoid a sweeping kick to the face from Rude. The large man immediately swung out of this move and dropped down, however, swinging his leg out for Cloud's feet instead. Quickly, the man leapt over the blow, and then brought his blade around to intercept Reno's nightstick before he could drive it forward again. Putting his power into it, Cloud swept his weapon to one side and held in a clash, giving him enough leverage to rear back and swing up his foot, smashing it into Rude's chin as he did so. The man staggered back in response.

Reno, however, was rather good with teamwork. Wielding his nightstick with only one hand, he quickly advanced and used his rapier maneuvers again, putting Cloud away from Rude before he could follow up. He jabbed at the man three times with lightning succession, and skilled and strong as Cloud was it took him all he had to be able to deflect the three blows as he advanced with his own massive sword. On the forth, however, Reno managed to lash out and give Cloud a painful jolt to one of his legs. The result made the man yelp, and made one of his limbs numb. He immediately faltered, and looked up to see that Rude had recovered by now, and was rushing in for another blow.

However, Cloud wasn't out of tricks yet. Quickly, he removed one hand from his handle and grabbed for the secondary one on top. As Rude and Reno closed in from two different sides, he split the blades apart. The smaller one rose up and deflected Rude's punch with the flat of the blade, while the larger was swung around and smacked Reno's own weapon away from a finishing thrust. Then, painful and unbalanced as it was to do so with only one good leg, Cloud managed to thrust himself forward in a spinning move. As he did, his blades pulled off from the two Turks just long enough for him to get in between them, and as he spun around greeted both with a respective elbow to the head.

Normally, the strength of the blow would have been strong enough to send both sprawling. As it was, it only stunned both of them long enough to let Cloud slip in between and to their opposite side. Cloud lacked the proper leverage after getting his leg blasted numb. What more, on passing through them, he nearly stumbled and fell himself, with his one leg almost useless. Somehow, he managed to stagger around and face them again. But by then, both were ready and advancing again.

Having no other choice, Cloud bit down and prepared to continue the fight.

* * *

"Ladies…I really don't want to have to rough either of you up."

In response, the two Turks looked to each other incredulously, and then turned back to Ragnar. The youth was a bit nervous. He wasn't used to fighting two opponents like this at once, and after softening a bit for another female it was catching him a bit off guard to fight two women now.

"What?" Elena harshly retorted. "You think just because you're a guy and you have a big sword like Cloud back there that automatically means we're pushovers?"

Ragnar, a bit surprised at this response, blinked a moment and hesitated. "Well…not exactly, but-"

Elena, however, had already been incensed. Eyes blazing in anger, she aimed her weapon down at Ragnar. But she didn't shoot. Instead, to the shock of the young man, who hadn't seen the materia orb before now, a sparkle came out from the side of her weapon before a ball of fire materialized in front of her. Almost as soon as it generated, however, it went flying for the youth. Ragnar was shocked, and as a result of his surprise he was barely able to guard his blade in front of him before the ball of fire hit and erupted.

The impact was like an actually eruption, and force actually shot through Ragnar's limbs. Combined with his inability to ready himself properly, the power was too great on him. It wrenched his limbs a moments as the blast hit, before his sword was knocked clean out of his grasp by the power. It swung away to the side for a few moments before striking one of the corridor walls. It immediately embedded its blade partially in, and then stayed there.

The youth and Elena alike both turned to the sword, both a bit surprised at what had happened. Ragnar's face soon slumped as he realized he had lost his sword again for lack of a good grip, just like back at the first battle. But then, he spun back around to the Turk. She was still a bit surprised at her own force, and he used that. Immediately, he leapt forward and performed a quick disarming maneuver Cloud had shown him. He smacked the palm of one of his hands behind Elena's hand while hitting the other against the tendons of her wrist. The woman snapped back around, and was just in time to see her gun go flying from her grasp.

Elena's eyes widened a moment, before she angrily looked up to Ragnar. "Hey!" She snapped…before she cocked back and belted him in the face.

Ragnar, stunned at how much power the small woman had, staggered back a bit with his eyes somewhat crossed. His nose had nearly been smashed in by that blow, and even now he felt a bit of blood trickling out of the ends of them. He shook his head once to clear the cobwebs, and blinked a bit as he staggered on his feet and looked forward. He was just in time to see Elena dip both hands into her pockets…and emerge with brass knuckles on either one. Ragnar paled a bit before the woman came forward and began to unload on him.

Ragnar quickly swung his head to either side to avoid Elena's first two jabs, backing up as he did so, before she swung a hook at his head that he was forced to duck underneath. That turned out to be a bad move, for she added a knee kick into it when he did that, striking him in the chin. The blow caught him hard and forced him back up, where Elena was able to sweep around and do a flying roundhouse into Ragnar's face. The power was so great that he was sent flying backward and smashed against the corridor wall, just to the left of his protruding blade. He blinked once or twice, trying to clear the pain and dazzling effects of being hit…before he noticed that Elena was already on him again. He quickly spun out of the way…just in time to avoid having his face smashed in as her fist came forward. Just the same, he was stunned to see her bash in part of a metal pipe on a corridor.

Luckily, she seemed to be the same way. She had barely done so before giving a yelp and pulling her fist back in pain. She cradled it against herself for a moment, giving an expression of pain at her miss. Using that moment, Ragnar spun once more against the wall, this time reaching out, seizing Ragnarok, and yanking it from the conduit. Elena had just adjusted to her miss and looked up when Ragnar was taking the advantage. Soon, she was the one paling and backing up as Ragnar came forward, slicing his blade at her twice, forcing her to duck and shift out of the way, before she quickly dipped in to avoid a stabbing motion by the great sword. However, once Ragnar stabbed, she used the opportunity to duck in and strike the back of her hand against his face.

The blow was strong and jarred Ragnar's head one way, with the body spinning that way as well. Yet as it did, he managed to yank up his sword again and swing it in a special maneuver for Elena's face. She noticed this, and barely managed to disengage herself from Ragnar before the blade went sweeping by. However, there was some resistance this time…

Both opponents backed away from each other quickly, struggling to recover. Yet as they both separated, and Ragnar cleared his senses and brandished his blade again, Elena blinked once and looked in front of her.

Slowly fluttering down to the ground was a fistful of blonde hair that Ragnar had managed to cut off on his last move.

Elena stared at this a moment, before going red as a beet. She turned her attention down to the youth, who paled again. She looked rather mad at this point…mad enough to unsettle him. Before he could defend himself…she suddenly lunged forward. Disregarding his sword, she reared back and gave him a kick in the face. She quickly gave him another and another, sending more blood flying from his nose and forcing him back.

However, as she came up for a fourth one, Ragnar regained enough of his bearings to swing his sword around and jab it into the ground momentarily. His arms free, he reached out and seized Elena's foot as it came for him. She was shocked at the move, as Ragnar held her. But he only did so a moment…before twisting the foot the wrong way as hard as he could. It wasn't enough to break, but Elena's scream of pain soon testified to the sprain that he managed to give her. She brought her leg back and struggled to hobble on it a moment, before sneering and driving her hand forward next.

That was another bad move, for Ragnar used the pause to bring Ragnarok back up and shield himself with the flat of the blade. All Elena got for her effort was another bruised fist as she smashed into the substance stronger and harder than steel, which also proceeded to burn the foreign flesh that had touched it. Yelling, she recoiled her arm again. However, Ragnar was on her now. Quickly, he dropped Ragnarok again and seized her arm. With a quick movement, he ran up behind her, bringing her own injured arm around her neck and behind her as she did. He seized her other arm and pinned it as well. Soon, he had Elena restrained.

The fiery woman immediately began to cry out and fight back, and it took Ragnar quite a bit of his hard-won strength to restrain her. Even then, he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to kill her if he could avoid it…but he wondered if he would feel the same way if it wasn't a woman. And if so, knowing that she had come to kill him, perhaps it would be best to just cut off the carotid to her brain for about ten seconds… And yet, if he didn't have to kill her now, he didn't want to have to, man or woman…

Yet while he was debating this, he hadn't noticed what was going on around him. The first thing that shook him out of his daze was an angry Elena shouting. "Are you going to shoot him or what!"

"Got it."

Ragnar looked up to see what this response meant…but it was a bit too late. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick hit him right smack dab in the middle of his left jugular, despite how much he had been struggling with Elena. He could only remember the world melting into blackness after that…before he released Elena completely and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_Something's wrong._

Aerith didn't have to have any special powers to know that there was a problem. The sound of explosions and fighting was all she had to hear. She had only been alive again for about half a day, and yet already fighting had found its way back into her life. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear what exactly was going on, and couldn't understand the voices or the specifics. She only knew that not far away a battle was being waged.

With that in mind…she knew she couldn't stand still.

Grunting and straining, Aerith began to put her hands beneath her to try and push up. Sitting up was a skill she had just remastered, and she knew walking was going to be much harder. But she had no choice. Cloud and Ragnar were out there, and she couldn't let them fight alone. She wasn't sure what good she'd be now…but she had to try something. She had a feeling she could still use her powers of healing if she could only get there. But first…she had to get on her feet and try to walk…

* * *

Cloud intercepted Reno's nightstick with the heavier Event, and managed to sweep it out of the way. However, that didn't shield him from Rude leaping in and finally managing to take advantage of the situation. Unlike other people who relied on their fists, Rude prided himself on actually taking off any protection and enhancements _before_ he got his hands into a fight. Cloud was soon reminded of just how strong his blows were by taking one to the face, sending him staggering back.

Once more, Cloud nearly lost his balance. One of his legs was still very useless. And now as he was pushed back, the Turks moved in again. Cloud moved quickly, but almost in a panic move by now. His Event sword managed to deflect another jab by Reno, and he sliced out with Horizon as Rude closed. The larger man had been a bit too confident on his approach, and had got back just in time. Still, he looked down to himself to see both lapels of his jacket sliced, and saw that his tie was now in two pieces.

Using that moment, Cloud brought Horizon around and grabbed Reno's nightstick in a pincer. Immediately, he swung his blade up and overhead, and wrenched it to one side. With this much power, Reno was unable to break free again. However, as both men clashed, and as Cloud grit his teeth and glared at the red-haired man, Reno merely grinned back. Both of Cloud's arms were occupied…but one of his was free. He reminded Cloud of that fact by punching him in the face. His blow didn't have nearly the strength of Rude, but it was enough to send the man sprawling backward again. This time, he couldn't keep his balance. He tumbled to the ground and landed on his back.

Reno, still grinning, swung his nightstick up and dove in for the kill. However, Reno wasn't nearly as durable as Cloud was, and the ex-mercenary wasn't out yet. As Reno closed in, Cloud lashed out with his one good leg and smashed the closing Turk in the face. Reno gave out a cry and stumbled back as blood flew from his nostrils, not only stunned but actually forced back from the move. Cloud didn't waste any time, nor could he. Rude had recovered, and was preparing an ax-kick down on his head. Cloud quickly tightened his grip on both swords and rolled to the right, just in time to miss Rude's blow from coming down. It proceeded to dent in the grating where Cloud had been a moment earlier, and unlike Elena he didn't react with pain. At least…not until Cloud used his missed move to lash out with Horizon and give him a gash across one of his ankles. Grunting in pain, the biggest expression the stoic man would let out, Rude recoiled.

Reno was recovering at this point, shaking his head and getting back to his feet. But so was Cloud. His numb leg finally felt enough power on it to launch a new move. Suddenly, he rocked himselfinto a forward somersault. As he landed back on his feet, he pushed up with both at once and lunged at the red-haired Turk. Just as Reno was beginning to focus again, Cloud greeted him with a powerful headbutt to his face. Crying out a curse, Reno staggered back again, his arms flailing wildly, as he headed for the ground. But Cloud once again used this to his advantage. He watched as the Turk's nightstick came up, loosely held, and responded by swinging his sword out and striking it. True to his intention, the weapon went flying out of his grasp and smashing into the wall, right before Reno fell to the ground.

Cloud exhaled once and prepared himself for more action. The odds were getting more even now, luckily. He might just be able to pull this off if he could hold out. Reno lost his main weapon, and Rude was wounded. He didn't want to have to kill these guys if he could avoid it, but he had to think of a way to disable them quickly or-

The ex-mercenary's train of thought was cut off as he felt a sharp prick lodge itself in his neck. For a moment, he was baffled, puzzled as to what kind of attack that was. However, he was a bit more durable than Ragnar, and was able to stay up long enough to realize too late that something had hit him with a dart. He dropped Horizon almost immediately…his grip already weakening…and reached up to his neck and grabbed. Sure enough, his hand enclosed around a small cylinder. He readily yanked it out, although he knew it was too late. He began to grow wobbly again, and the world began to swirl.

Cloud turned around and looked behind him. Although reality was spinning, he was just in time to see the fourth Turk lower her gun. Now, more than ever, in his dazzled senses, she looked like Aerith…and it nearly confused his own fading consciousness. Unfortunately, that was all he could see. A moment later he tipped back and collapsed to the ground, and fully went under as he let Event fall uselessly to the side.

* * *

Reno grabbed his face and groaned as he started to get back to his feet. As his hand went over his mouth, he began to curse to himself. He turned to the side and spat once, and was unhappy to see some blood come out with it. Grumbling, he began to stumble as he got his legs beneath it.

"Damn…he almost took a tooth this time."

Rude himself was still wincing about his leg. With a frown, he stumbled back and leaned against the corridor wall, keeping his hidden vision down on the fallen Cloud. He still didn't trust him to be out so easily. As he leaned against it, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the severed remains of his tie. The gash on his leg was too deep to let clot on its own. With a wince, he yanked his foot up and placed it against his other leg. He pulled back his already wet suit leg to reveal the bloody gash underneath, and he began to tie the piece of cloth around it.

"So?" He asked in response to Reno.

The red-haired Turk was on his feet, but still trying to get his balance. "So?" He echoed back. "So I've never had a cavity before in my life. I take pride in my teeth. I'd like to die with all the original ones still in my head."

"Neither of you told me he was going to be that hard!"

Both male Turks turned and looked at Elena, who was hobbling on one leg and angrily pulling her brass knuckles off of another hand. The moment she did, she winced and cradled it gently.

Reno snorted. "That hard? Elena, what do you think this is? A street fighting game?"

Elena didn't answer, just continued to wince and hold her hand. "Damnit…I think I broke my knuckles…"

Reno suppressed a snicker at this, and ignored the daggers that accompanied it from Elena. After that, however, he turned to Krystea. She was already popping open Valentine again, and reloading it with fresh darts. "Well…looks like you're the big winner this round, Krystea." He addressed. "First time fighting these guys, and you got 'em both."

Krystea smiled in a bit of embarrassment. "Well…it wasn't that hard with you all distracting them. If I had just been me, it probably would have gone much differently."

Reno waved that off with a snicker. "Hey, almost is only a score in horseshoes and hand grenades. I'll take whatever wins we can get." He answered back. After saying this, he turned his attention to his opponent. Cloud was still down and out, naturally. Reno looked at him a moment, but then managed to start walking over to his fallen body. He was able to walk a bit better as he did so, although he was still rather dizzy. Once he reached his side, he bent down and squatted next to him.

"I think I will miss our little spats, Cloud." He addressed him. "Much pain as they were, there's no real challenge around anymore. However…I'm afraid, like I said before, that you're a part of this job."

With that said, Reno reached into his suitcoat. A moment later, he found something that had been contained in a special pocket inside, and pulled it out. It was about the size of two fists, and had a rather complicated set of controls on it attached to a special set of soda-can shaped cylinders. One didn't have to be a genius to look at it, or a specialist, to realize that it was some sort of bomb. Once it was out, Reno proceeded to pull a special tab off of the back of it. On doing so, some sort of white cream began to expand. He quickly turned it over and pressed it against the ground after doing so, giving the special adhesive something to anchor on to. It now was adhereing about one foot from Cloud's head.

That done, Reno reached out and pressed a few buttons. He set it for about ten minutes. That was more than enough time to search the craft and then get out of here before it went off. Luckily for Cloud, he wouldn't feel a thing from this range, and wouldn't have to live through the crash. Then again, seeing as the darts were supposed to work for eight hours, it really didn't matter…

"…You!"

Reno's head immediately snapped up at that, and he froze just after setting the bomb.

_Now there's something I never thought I'd hear again…_

Reno proceeded to slowly rise from where he was, and turned around to look and see who had spoken. The other Turks were already doing so. Rude turned and looked…and stiffened a moment before he actually willingly removed his sunglasses, wanting to make sure he was seeing this for real. Elena herself gasped a bit before staggering back, thinking she was seeing a ghost. And as for Krystea…she turned and looked, and was immediately frozen. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at her, and her eyes were wide as saucers.

Aerith, dressed from head to toe in a white robe, was standing in the doorway of the conference room and staring out at the situation.

Reno stared silently a moment longer before he managed to give out a snort. "Well…as I live and draw breath…someone who's supposed to be dead and not breathing."

Aerith glared back at Reno a moment, still remembering what had happened years ago when they first met each other. It wasn't exactly the most fond of memories. However, after a moment, she turned and looked down to the ground. She soon saw, to her horror, that both Cloud and Ragnar were already down. She wheeled back up and glared at Reno soon after. "What did you do to them?" She demanded.

Reno and the others continued to stare at her. True, they hadn't seen her die before, but they had hung around enough with Cloud to believe that she was deceased. So either Cloud was the most inept person at checking whether or not someone was dead, or they were staring at a ghost, or somehow people could heal from being stabbed through the heart. All of those seemed unlikely. Reno had thought he'd never see the troublesome little Cetra again. Apparently, he was wrong… Yet after this, he managed to snap out of it, and looked back down to the fallen warriors.

"Oh, them?" He addressed aloud. "They're still alive. They won't be in another, oh…nine minutes, thirteen seconds, but they are for now." He looked back up to Aerith soon after. "Now, I hate to interrupt our reunion in such a brash manner…but I'm afraid we've got some old habits that are dying hard. It seems I say this every time we run into each other…but get to the chopper."

Aerith was confused. She didn't know what to think. Suddenly, the Turks were on board here, people she thought she'd never see again. Cloud and Ragnar were down and out. What was going on? Were they poisoned, and that's why they only had so much time? Or was there something else? Had Reno rigged this place up to explode? It made sense… He didn't have any scruples about sentencing a few hundred thousand people to death back in Midgar, so he shouldn't now. She didn't know what was going on, why they were here… She was supposed to have been dead. Why were they coming for her again? Why were they still after her, after all this time? Were they still wanting her even after she was dead? Did they want her body? She didn't know. All that she knew was she wasn't going with them. She didn't know what she could do about Cloud or Ragnar now…but she wasn't coming with them.

Aerith could barely stand. It was only because she was supporting herself in the doorway that she could walk. However…she forced herself to stagger back, letting go of the doorway. It wasn't that wise of a move. After letting go, she wobbled about uncertainly before toppling back and resting against a wall. However, she kept glaring at Reno and the rest of them.

"I'm not going back." She defiantly stated.

Reno, now having recovered mostly, took a step over to the corridor wall. His nightstick was resting there, and he quickly bent down and snatched it up. "You don't really have a choice, lady." He answered as he began to walk forward toward her. Moving as well, Elena and Rude began to step to her. Krystea was still frozen, staring blankly at her as she approached. "You see, I've set a bomb. In less than nine minutes, this place is going to blow. So you either come with us now, or you die in a ball of molten wreckage."

Aerith would have backed up more, but she couldn't afford to. She had seen what Reno had done before. She knew he wasn't bluffing. She didn't want to go back to Shinra…but she knew what was going to happen to them if she refused. She held as she watched them slowly close in on her, looking out to the fallen duo and then back to them. She grew anxious. Finally, she managed to say something.

"Alright…" She said aloud. "I'll go with you if you take them too."

Reno gave a headshake. "Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. They're a part of the job. And as far as you're concerned…you really don't have to come with us willingly. You see, we were counting on you still being dead. So we can bring you dead or alive." With that, he and the other two continued to close.

Aerith's eyes widened a moment. So…that's what it meant. She couldn't believe this. Shinra was still after her bones and flesh even after she had passed on. They still wanted to dissect her after all this time. Even after all the mistakes and horrors they had done…they still wanted her.

And what of these three?

What of Reno?

That man… He'd do anything for money. He didn't care who he killed or who got in his way. He would slaughter them just the same if he was hired to do so. He was without pity or mercy. All he lived for was the thrill of his own dirty job. Some people were good…some evil…and both killed for their own reasons. But he…he refused to pick a side. He'd just do whatever one paid him for, without care about the morality. They all would. They had killed so many already. They were going to kill her friends. They were going to kill her…and their only concern would be how much money they would get for it.

As Aerith realized this…realized how callous and apathetic the man was before her…she began to feel an emotion she had rarely felt before in her previous life.

Anger.

Aerith glared at him…cocky and confident as he was…without care of life at all. She looked at all of them. None of them cared what they did. The preciousness of life had no value to them. They might have destroyed Midgar themselves if they were given it as a job. That made Aerith angry…and the anger quickly began to grow. She had hoped that after her sacrifice and her attempt to stop Meteor that these people and others like them would realize the sacredness of life. But they hadn't. They were still just people on a job…still people who made their living through death. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't believe there were people still like that… Slowly…her eyes began to blaze. Her hands began to slowly ball into fists. Her teeth began to clench together.

And as this happened…the Turks slowly began to stop approaching. Reno was first among them. As he stared into the woman's eyes…his confidence gradually began to fade. In its place was growing puzzlement…and then fear. As the Turks stared, they saw a change come over the woman. Suddenly, her eyes had turned furious. They had never seen her angry before. That wasn't all. There was a light in her eyes. From within the depths of her pupils, a green dot had formed and was beginning to blaze out. They thought it was a trick of light at first…but it quickly began to grow into something more distinctive…and unnatural. Her eyes soon had an inhuman light to them. And as they did, the rest of her body began to lock up…grow stronger. The air around them seemed to start to charge…

The Turks froze. Reno was still staring at Aerith, his own anxiety growing. But Rude and Elena were looking around in surprise. They could feel the air growing in charge now. They felt some sort of energy on it. Elena noticed that her hair was starting to stick up. A voice was heard on the air. Reno continued to stare at Aerith, but she was beginning to breathe hard now. Her head was starting to sweat. But still, she glared at Reno with her new rage.

The man gaped at her in confusion, and finally spoke. "What are you-"

That was all he got out before Aerith raised her hand…and emitted a bolt of lightning from her fingertips.

Reno gaped in shock for a split second before a bolt of sizzling lightning suddenly struck him in the chest. Giving out a cry, he was thrown back with the tremendous force and flung against the ground. Rude and Elena snapped away from Aerith and stared in shock at him, seeing what had happened. They forgot about her as Reno ground to a halt and winced.

Aerith herself immediately lost her rage…and her power. As she widened her eyes in surprise at what she had done, her strength failed and she suddenly collapsed against the wall. She was still seated up and conscious, but she now slumped her head and began to pant. However, the anger passed. Now, she was shocked. She looked down in disbelief to her arm, and then back up to the writhing Reno. She hadn't known how she did that. It was just…the power suddenly filled her, and she said something unconsciously to the Planet in the language of the Cetra. In the next moment…it happened. She was overwhelmed. She hadn't meant to do that. She was just so angry…so upset at his apathy… She wanted to make him pay…

However, that anger was gone now. It was replaced with her old instincts, her desire to not hurt another living thing if she could avoid it. And now, she felt totally drained. There was no way she could do that again, even if she knew how she had done it in the first place. She could only gape at what she had done, and lay there helplessly.

Reno grunted, and slowly rolled up and began to get to his feet. His white shirt was now burned in the center, right over where a smoking wound rose from his chest. Rude and Elena neared him, but were unsure of whether or not to help him up. As it turned out, it was unnecessary. He soon got back up to his feet. Impressive as the attack had looked, it only packed the power of a basic Thunder spell from a materia orb. However, Reno had seen that Aerith had possessed no materia. As he got up and looked to her, seeing her slumped in a helpless pile against the ground, looking scared at what she had just done and fearful of hurting him again, he realized she had done that on her own. Somehow, without the aid of materia…he had struck her with that bolt. And with that in mind, he began to realize just who this person was that he had been trying so long to capture. She was definitely more than a human now…and now he understood it.

Now that Reno was up, Elena and Rude looked to each other uneasily before snapping around and back to Aerith. Somewhat reluctantly, both took their ready positions against her. Despite the lack of damage on Reno, they were both now nervous.

"She's some sort of witch…" Elena remarked aloud as she pointed her gun at her, trembling slightly. "I don't think this one is the Cetra… She could never do anything like that."

Reno panted and began to straighten his coat as he did so. "Well…Cetra or not…I'm not getting fried again." He remarked aloud. "Let's subdue her. Their medical staff can put her back together again."

Aerith paled. Much as she had been stunned…and even scared…of what she had just managed, she now realized her only hope was to do it again. But she couldn't even lift her arms now, let alone recall what else she had done to shoot. And her first attack only made the Turks be more cautious as they closed in around her. Elena was still rather nervous about it, but Rude and Reno were toughing through as best as they could. Then again…that left the other one…

"…I'm afraid I can't let you guys do that."

Aerith stiffened. That voice was that of the fourth member…the one who had been frozen staring at her from the moment she showed up. But now, she was finally reacting. The other Turks halted, and turned to look to the one still standing in the back. Aerith tried to look past them from where she was to see what she was doing, or what this meant…

But she soon received another surprise, in addition to the Turks present.

Two more sounds of air rushing went out, and moments later both Elena and Rude moaned and collapsed to the ground.

Aerith was shocked. She looked down, and saw both of them fall into an unconscious heap. Both had darts protruding from their necks. She blinked in astonishment, and then looked up again. Reno had fully turned around now, and was likewise surprised. But that didn't change the fact that Aerith found herself having a new savior.

Krystea stood with her gun fully outstretched and aimed at Reno.

Reno was a man who didn't usually put trust in others, but when it came to the other Turks he felt like blood brothers. And as such, this betrayal totally overwhelmed him.

"Krystea, why-"

The woman looked rather anxious as well at this, and it was obvious that a part of her didn't want to do this. But in the end, she sighed. "Sorry, Reno… I hope you'll understand some day." With that, she pulled the trigger. Another dart shot out and embedded itself into Reno's neck, and the man collapsed soon after along with the others. Now, the only ones left conscious were Aerith and Krystea.

The woman sadly exhaled, showing her sadness as evident. But she also brought her gun up and rotated the barrel slightly, moving it to a different chamber. That done, she looked up and stared at Aerith. Normally, the woman would have recoiled again. This last one was still a Turk, after all. However…she hesitated. Something about her face seemed familiar… It felt like she was looking at some strange warped mirror version of herself. As for the one called Krystea, she looked at her as well in silence for a moment, before she suddenly began to advance.

"Come on. We have to get out of here."

Aerith blinked and snapped out of it, but now found herself in the midst of even more confusion. "You…you're helping me?"

"Possibly." Krystea answered, as she closed the distance to her. "We need to talk. But not here. There's no time."

Before Aerith could protest, Krystea was already down next to her and putting her arms around her body, trying to help her back to her feet. She looked down to the side as she helped her, and soon rested her eyes on the bomb.

"But…what about…the explosive?"

"It's taken care of." Krystea responded as he lifted her up.

"What…do you mean?"

"There's no time. We need to leave here now."

"No…I can't…can't leave without Cloud and Rag-"

At this point, realizing that the protesting was getting troublesome, Krystea sighed. Before Aerith could say another word, she felt cold metal pressed against her neck…and moments later a sharp prick went into it. Aerith wheeled around to the woman as she reacted in pain, but it was too late. Before she could get a better look at her, she was already fading into black.

* * *

Krystea sighed as she replaced her gun in her coat, and then quickly reached out and grabbed Aerith as she collapsed against her. She hated to have to do that, but there really was no time. They had to get somewhere safe, and there were few places left in the world that were safe. She wasn't sure how far the stealth helicopter could get, but she had to try. She might have just ruined her career and life just now. She had to try and make it worth something…and she prayed that it was.

Krystea put her arms around Aerith and braced as best as she could. She might have been good with a gun, but she was weak physically compared to the others. It was a good thing Aerith was so lightweight. She managed to get back to her feet and pulledthe Cetrawith her. Once that was done, she quickly began to drag backward, toward the blasted door. She looked over her fallen friends as she did so. She prayed that they weren't out too long…or it would be too late. Yet at the same time, she wished desperately that they would stay down for another few moments. She watched them like a room of deadly cobras that could strike at any moment. But luckily, none of them moved. She had dragged Aerith to the doorway before she saw Rude shift slightly against the ground. Once there, she quickly dragged the woman up the stairs.

Outside, there was no barrier between them and the elements. The wind was whipping fiercely, throwing both of their heads of hair into a gale and pulling against Aerith's robe before she even got that high. But Krystea grit her teeth and kept going. The roar of the engines of the Sierra, coupled with the powerful wind, soon deafened her to all other sounds. She struggled to maintain her balance as the craft continued to shoot by. But somehow, she managed to make her way with her unconscious prisoner toward the helicopter, idling against the deck but not yet shut down.

It took a minute of struggling to get there. Once she was, however, she quickly moved Aerith over to the opposite side of the craft. She flung open the door and summoned her strength to drag her inside and into the seat. After buckling her unconscious body up, she slammed the door, ran to the opposite side, and then got in herself. She quickly fastened her own buckles, placed her headphones on, and gunned the rotor blades up to a higher speed.

Krystea wasn't the best helicopter pilot, but she could manage. It took her a moment to accelerate, but soon she was going on a speed that could match that of the Sierra. After that, she slowly lifted off and headed due west. She lost a bit of ground, making her heart leap into her throat, and nearly flew back against the air-sac connections. But she quickly compensated, and pushed the accelerator up to avoid crashing. She pushed it too hard after a moment, and she began to gain ground across the deck instead, to collide with the other side.

Yet before that could happen, Krystea veered the craft off to the south. She swung free of the deck, and the Sierra roared by on its own auto-pilot maneuver. Soon, it was putting a distance away from her, and for that she was glad. She needed to put as many miles in between that ship and this helicopter as possible.

Krystea slowly exhaled as she turned back ahead and began to turn the helicopter due south. They'd be safe so long as this thing had fuel and power for the stealth system. After that…they had better be somewhere secure. As she began their long journey and locked in a course, she couldn't help but turn and look back to her unconscious passenger.

Slowly, she sighed.

"I sure hope you are who I think you are."

* * *

Reno groaned to himself, and reached for his neck. He was still groggy, and much of the world was still swirling. His vision was spinning, and it sounded like someone was turning the volume up and down in his head. However, he managed to grab something. Gritting his teeth, he pulled it out. It took him a second to identify the object, slowly as his senses were working, but then he realized he had a small cylinder. That, and a sore around his jugular. He groaned for a moment…trying to remember where he was or how he had gotten there…

_Wait a minute…Krystea…_

_Damnit…_

Groaning, Reno opened his eyes the rest of the way. The world spun, but it was getting clearer now. With a stagger and weak movements, he began to push up off the ground with his forearms and try to get onto his hands and knees. His mind continued to clear as he did so, but it only made him more confused and upset. She had shot him… Why? He knew she had been acting goofy ever since realizing who they were going after…and now he thought that it might have been a good idea to see exactly what it had been about before they reached this point. However, it was too late now. Now, they were stuck here, waking up groggy after who knew how long, on an airship headed for a flaming explosion, and…

_…Crap._

Reno quickly shook his head in an attempt to get it totally clear, and began to look around the room. Rude and Elena were groaning and getting onto their own feet, but Cloud and Ragnar were still out. He soon zeroed in on Cloud, and found that the bomb was still there, still only a foot from his head. Grunting, he forced himself up a bit more and hobbled/crawled over to the explosive as fast as he could. He stumbled a bit on the way, but in the end he managed to get up to it. He nearly collapsed down on top of it when he arrived, and looked down to the device.

It has less than one minute.

Reno snorted at it, and shook his head. "Clever girl…" He said aloud as he reached down and began to type against the buttons. She had taken a rather risky gamble, but not something that Reno himself wouldn't do if given the same situation. He thought he had seen something funny. When she had reloaded her chambers in her gun, he noticed that she had loaded three darts although she had only fired twice. Then she shot the three of them. There must have only been enough tranquilizer to knock them out for five minutes. That gave Reno enough time to wake up before the bomb went off, but not enough time to go after her or evacuate. In the end, their only choice would be to shut it down.

As Reno pressed a few of the last keys, however, that puzzled him. They still could have blown up the craft anyway… Did she actually want to spare the two targets? He sure hoped not. He didn't need their new crackshot getting weak-kneed on them… However, this brought him back to the main problem. What in the world had possessed her to run off like that? And taking Aerith with her?

He didn't know, and he had only weak theories as he pressed the last button, deactivating the bomb.

"Did I just have a bad dream…?" Elena moaned from her location, grabbing her head and looking rather sore as she sat up. "Or did Krystea shoot us with darts?"

"Either she did, or you still have a bit of dream on your neck." Reno answered, causing Elena to reach up to it. Sure enough, her own cylinder was still lodged there. Meanwhile, he began to get to his feet again. Rude, stoic as always, had already snapped out of it and was standing up. He cracked his neck a few times and shook his head to better stabilize himself. However, he too was unnerved, contrary to how he appeared. After he gave a quick look around the area, he had a good guess of what had happened.

"I don't believe it…" He murmured aloud.

"Believe it." Reno answered, now getting Elena to pay more attention to them. She began to look around the area, and saw what they saw as well. "Krystea ambushed us and took the job. Somehow…I don't think she's taking her back to get the reward all to herself."

"She was acting strange ever since she saw the case file." Rude mentioned aloud.

Elena shrugged in reply to this. "I would too. That witch looks just like her in a lot of ways. And speaking of witch…how the hell did she do that to Reno?"

"Somehow, I think being a look-alike wasn't the only think on Krystea's mind." Reno answered back to Elena's first comment. "As for her pulling a dynamo on me and everything else that's happened…I'd say we've got a bit more going on this job than any of us bargained for." Reno turned to the larger, bald man at his side afterward. "Rude…this is probably no good, but I might as well cover all bases. Could you see if the chopper is still here?"

Rude quickly gave a nod, turned, and ran out back to the doorway and through it. Reno and Elena were left alone. The woman began to look anxious, and felt for her neck again, realizing what had happened. She shook her head and looked to Reno.

"This doesn't make any sense. We're supposed to be friends. Why would Krystea shoot us and run off with the Cetra?" She hesitated after saying this, before a realization came to mind, making her gape. "Unless…somehow she can mind-control people, and she brainwashed her to attack us…"

"Get your head out of the sci-fi books, Elena." Reno simply retorted, causing the woman to once again buckle and fluster. "She was acting goofy ever since we got the dossier. And if she had been under the control of Aerith, she could have killed us all instead of knocking us out temporarily."

Both of them were cut off by the sounds of heavy footsteps trampling down a stairway. The two Turks looked back to the opening, and were just in time to see Rude reach the bottom. Frowning, he shook his head at the both of them. Reno sighed in response, and turned back to Elena as he crossed his arms.

"Terrific…" He griped. "Whatever Krystea's up too, she's fixed us real good."

Elena looked a bit confused at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going to default on a lot of this job." Reno answered. "Dead or alive, Aerith is still our primary target. Now Krystea has her aboard the stealth craft, and so there's no way to tell where she's going. She left us stuck on this, which we can't land in without getting fired upon on this soil. I'm not even sure I can fly this thing. And so long as we're stuck on this, there's no way we can blow it up without killing ourselves in the process. So now we're delayed, with trying to find a way to get Krystea and the target in this hunk without getting ourselves shot down before, and we haven't the slightest idea where Krystea could be headed. We haven't accomplished a single goal of our objective."

"We still have Cloud and Ragnar." Rude responded. "We could kill them now, without a bomb."

Reno hesitated at that, and then gave a slight shrug. "…True." With that in mind, he began to reach for his own weapon…

_You don't want to kill them now._

Moments before grabbing his nightstick off the ground again…Reno froze. His hand stopped precariously above it. He wasn't alone, however. Rude had just began to step forward when he halted. Elena began to reach for her weapon…but then stopped. Suddenly…it felt like something had removed any and all desire to kill the two men in front of them. Even the almighty job to complete suddenly seemed an unnecessary trifle.

"…Nah…let's not bother killing them now." Reno found himself echoing.

_You want to tie them up and lock them in the parachute closet._

Elena suddenly looked up as she moved her hand from her side. "Maybe we should just tie them up for now…lock them in the parachute closet."

"Sounds good to me." Rude answered with a nod, and immediately stepped forward to start carrying out the task.

* * *

None of the three Turks could remember the faint yet powerful voice in their minds, coming from hundreds of miles away. Yet they now subconsciously found themselves carrying out its wishes. At that distance, hundreds of miles away, still within the City of the Ancients after having thrown up as many mental illusions and tricks as possible to keep the New Shinra from approaching the Sierra, a mind cursed itself for breaking its rules and interfering one more time, unable to turn aside from the attachment to its pupil.

After that, however…it vowed this would be the last time, and then turned itself fully to the more important matters at hand.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Many Threads

Bahamut didn't waste a second once he arrived this time. As he expected, he didn't return to a vague conception of reality, but arrived here…in the room with the stained glass floor. He barely noticed that the floor's design had changed now. There were new faces around it…some of which Bahamut hadn't seen before. But none of them were his intention. He cared only about the ever-relaxed youth which he began to approach the moment he arrived.

The mysterious boy was once again standing with legs crossed and hands behind his head. He turned his neck slightly to Bahamut as he answered. "So…back yet again? This might be beco-"

The boy couldn't get out another word.

His jaw was slammed shut by Bahamut's fist as he decked him.

Bahamut's fists had enough power in them, even as Neo Bahamut in human form, to uproot buildings and break off islands into the sea. As it was, the blow he struck the youth with sent him flying off of his feet and to the stained glass ground. However, he only slid a little after that, stopping well before there was a chance for him to slide off the edge. Once there, he slowly leaned back up again. He showed no anger on his face, and he didn't groan or grunt. But he did take one of his yellow gloves and wiped his mouth, as if to check for blood.

"So…this is what people on your plane of existence call pain?" He remarked aloud. "Interesting feeling the first time, but I can see how you'd grow to hate it…"

Again, the boy was cut off as Bahamut was on him again. He seized him by the lapels of his red jacket and dragged him off the ground. With his force, it was no trouble to yank him off of his feet. Yet at the moment, Bahamut wished he could smash him into something…or revert into his reptilian form and perhaps bite off a few limbs…

"You lied to me!" Bahamut spat in his face. "You led me to think that bringing her back was the only way to stop this!"

The boy merely stared back, a defiant expression on his face. "You let yourself be led on." He simply answered. "You wanted a way to stop the eruption. I showed you."

"I didn't have to risk that future you showed me!" Bahamut snapped back, bellowing in his face. "I could have saved the world from self-destruction without her! You never told me that-"

"Oh no, Bahamut." The boy suddenly cut off with surprising force. The sudden edge and volume that he had on his voice actually made the esper pause. The form in his hands suddenly seemed far stronger and more empowered. "You didn't just want that. You wanted to have your cake and eat it too. You wanted a way to stop that eruption from happening all together. I showed you the only way you could. He couldn't have stopped it. He's unnatural. The Planet is still getting used to him. And who knows? It might have been too late by the time he finally could do it. Too late to stop the New Shinra from overriding whatever he would do to stop it."

Bahamut continued to sneer, and held this boy or devil up. However, the boy simply stared back, knowing that what he said was true. Bahamut didn't just want to save the world. He wanted to spare Ragnar the difficulty that would arise from evacuating. However, he was getting tired of this. He kept on doing something that he felt was wrong every time he came here. And now that this was done…who was this person who could appear? Who was this evil?

In the end, he finally put the boy down and released him. The boy, on his part, began to smooth out his clothing soon after and straighten up. But Bahamut wasn't finished here.

"No more partial futures. No more unseen safeguards." He flatly said. "I want to see everything. Past, present, and future about Ragnar and Aerith. I want to see exactly what could arrive, and I want to see what I've done. I want to know everything about the two of them and those around them."

The boy finished dusting himself off, and then hesitated. He raised an eyebrow to the beast.

"I warned you before, Bahamut. Just merely knowing the truth…"

"I don't care!" Bahamut snapped back. "Knowing everything has to be better than knowing only a little!"

"You should also know that my realm is the future alone." The boy continued.

"Then you can help me wire into the Planet while I'm here, and I'll get everything else I need to know from talking with it." Bahamut answered. He was calming down a little, but it was only because he was getting eager to get underway.

"This isn't going to be a few second deal, either." The boy added. "To know this much information will take much longer…weeks for certain…but more than likely months, depending on just how much you want to know."

"Then let's get started right now." Bahamut responded. "I'm not leaving here until all my questions are answered."

* * *

Denzel frowned and looked out the window of Tifa's restaurant. This wasn't the better view. It was a look into the back alley, where the only things of interest were the surrounding buildings, the trash cans in the street, and a few rays of the now setting sun. He hated the evening. It was so boring. The sun was setting now, and Tifa had made him come in. She didn't like him or Marlene to be out after dark. Sometimes they were able to get away with it, but not today. Tifa was acting worried again because of what had happened yesterday. Cloud had run off again.

Denzel wasn't worried. Cloud always came back. He wasn't even worried after that last time he left. He knew he'd come back. He couldn't see why Tifa was worried, or why she was so uncomfortable since yesterday morning. Still…he wished that this war wasn't going on. He used to have a lot more time to hang around Cloud, and he had a way of making these times he was stuck inside pass by more quickly. Normally, he would have hung out with Marlene…but he was reaching that age in which he didn't readily mix with girls. He was more interested in action figures and toy weapons, and she was more interested in dolls and pretending to play house. That left him trying to find something to do on his own, but he was too bored to play by himself. And so, here he was, looking out the window.

Something suddenly rippled by. Denzel felt it. He was leaning against the windowsill with his head propped up on his folded arms. So when he felt it travel through the house, he felt it throughout himself as well. Immediately, he snapped up and looked around in puzzlement. However, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He sensed nothing now. Normally, he would have stopped a moment longer and then dismissed it as his imagination…but he couldn't. The glasses he had in his room had shook and made a ringing noise, and even now his model airship was swaying slightly on the strings he used to hang it from the ceiling. Some vibration had gone through the whole house.

Denzel looked a moment longer, but then decided to check and see if anyone else had noticed it. He turned back to the window and dipped his head outside of it this time, looking at the back alley to see if anyone else was around.

It was then that he spotted him.

Denzel nearly leapt back in surprise. The boy hadn't heard anyone here before, or seen them…yet in that small space of time someone had come into the alley. Judging by their slow movements, one would think it would have taken a while. But whatever the cause, there was one now.

It was a small little body, and it moved about meekly among the trash. It warily looked around, seeming to be fearful. It was dressed in old, stained, ripped clothing too big for it, obviously pilfered. An oversized hood concealed most of the face. And right now…it was looking over the trash of the Seventh Heaven. With nervous movements, it began to reach for the lid and remove it, obviously looking for something to eat.

Denzel stared at this person a moment longer. He wasn't sure what to do. However, he remembered what Tifa normally did. If there was a hungry man outside, she would make them something to eat rather than let them eat out of the garbage and risk getting sick. But Tifa wasn't here. She was visiting Barret with Marlene. He was the only one there, and the most he could do was nuke himself a hot dog or a toasted cheese sandwich. Still…Denzel remember when he was a lot younger, how he had been forced to eat out of garbage cans himself to survive. He remembered how good it felt when Tifa and Cloud took him in and were nice to him, the first adults he had ever met that didn't try to chase him off or interrogate him to send him to the police or an orphan asylum. He had to do something.

In the end, the boy turned and ran out of his room. He quickly rushed downstairs soon afterward, and once there he ran to the kitchen. He went through that to the back door. It was heavily locked, and when they first moved here he wasn't strong enough to undo it. But now he was nearly eight, and it didn't prove to be much of a problem to move out the pins and the deadbolt. Once that was done, he quickly pulled the door open and ran outside, into the alley.

Immediately, Denzel wheeled around to where the person had been rooting, and sure enough he was still there and crouched over the garbage.

"Hey!"

The form in the clothes immediately went rigid. It wheeled around to Denzel, saw him underneath its hood, and then turned and tried to break for it. It didn't get far. Panicked, it had run right into the very garbage can it was eating out of. It tripped and fell on it, letting out a cry of pain as it fell to the ground. After that, it attempted to scramble away as best as it could. But it couldn't go far that way either. Denzel stood between it and the opening of the alley. It crouched and ran over to one of the corners in the alley and, on seeing itself trapped, wheeled around like a frightened animal and began to breathe hard

Denzel advanced slightly toward the figure, but then stopped. He saw he was scaring it too much. However, there was something else. Now, in its position, part of the oversized hood on its jacket had pulled back, revealing a mouth below of a person. Judging by the shape, Denzel immediately saw that it wasn't a man at all. It was another kid, about his age.

Denzel tried to muster the most reassuring voice he could, trying to remember what Tifa had said to him when he had been in this kid's position, nearly feral and shrinking in fear from everything. "Hey…don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

The kid continued to panic for a moment. Denzel, attempting to look friendly, gave a smile to the person. He held his arms open wide, so that it could see that he had nothing on him. The kid looked around a bit a moment longer, as if fearing that someone else would show up. It swallowed after a moment, but managed to calm down a little. Nervously, it inched its head forward.

"You…you're not with…Dr. Hoeng…are you?" The kid asked. The voice was laced with fear and anxiety…but it was also male. It was a boy like Denzel.

Denzel immediately lowered his arms and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I never even heard of any doctor named Hoeng. I'm Denzel. What's your name?"

The figure began to calm down now. He seemed to trust him a bit more, at least his friendly face and gestures. However, on hearing this question, he paused. In the end, he hopelessly bowed his head.

"…I don't think I have a name…"

Denzel looked a bit downcast at that. He knew lots of kids in the neighborhood who had long since made up names for themselves. Some were nicknames, but some were because no one had ever given them one. He looked at him unhappily a moment, but then finally spoke.

"…Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." The kid answered immediately.

The boy frowned again. "So…you're an orphan like me?"

On hearing that, however, the kid's head raised and looked up to him. He could see his lower face again, and it looked confused. "…Orphan?" He asked. "But…how can you be an orphan? You've got a house, and you live with adults…"

Denzel gave a shrug. "Yeah, but they're not my parents. I don't know where they are, or if they're dead or alive." At this point, the boy was growing a bit tired of these depressing subjects. He winced uneasily for a moment, but then tried to brighten up again. He changed the subject to the matter at hand. "Hey…you look hungry."

The kid looked up again at that, distracted from his thoughts. However, after that, he lowered his hands back toward his stomach. "…I am." He said after a pause.

"When did you eat last?"

"…Four days ago."

Denzel was shocked. Being young and inexperienced, he didn't think it was possible for a kid to live that long without eating. He himself always managed to get something every day. Perhaps this one didn't take to eating out of garbage until now. However, the boy kept up his friendly appearance, and gestured into the house.

"Do you want a toasted cheese sandwich? I'll make one for you."

The kid seemed confused by this, and looked more curiously at Denzel. "You…you'll let me…into your house?"

"Sure, if you're hungry." Denzel answered. "Tifa won't mind. Especially since you're another kid like me."

"…Like…you…?" The kid echoed. This point seemed to strike him as something new…something he hadn't considered. However…after a moment, Denzel noticed a change on him. As he thought about this, he began to see his own sad look fade a bit. The beginnings of a smile of his own began to form in their place. "Yeah…like you." He echoed back. After that, his attention was turned to Denzel fully. "I am like you, aren't I?"

Denzel was a bit confused at this response, but he managed to give a nod. "Um…yeah. Well, are you going to come in or stay outside?"

A bit more confident now, the kid managed to stand up again. This time, he didn't cringe, but slowly and meekly rose to his full height. Denzel was justly amazed. The kid couldn't have been much older than him, but he stood a good six inches taller. And he seemed to fill out the area beneath his old clothing rather well. Feeling a bit more confident, the kid reached to his head and grasped the edge of his hood. After doing so, he pulled it back, and revealed his face at last.

For a brief moment…some vague memory inside Denzel sparked on seeing his face, and warned him of danger. But he couldn't really remember the people who shared the appearance of the boy he now stood before, and so it passed.

The boy had neck length silver hair cropping his head, and his eyes blazed a sea green, the likes of which Denzel had never seen before. Yet he turned to the boy none the less and smiled uneasily. Denzel recovered soon after that, and gestured him inside. Soon, both Denzel and his newfound friend had passed out of the alley and into the house, and closed the door behind them, leaving the knocked over can for the rats.

* * *

The last thing Aerith could think of was that she had been poisoned, and that she had come back to life only to die again just as quickly. However, it was a rather loud noise drumming against her head that forced her to awaken again at this point. Slowly, she swam back out of the lesser darkness of unconsciousness. Her hearing began to grow sharper, and as it did she opened her eyes and blinked them a few times. Her vision was fuzzy, but it was clearing rapidly. Nevertheless, she could see little. Most of her area was still dark… The drumming sound grew louder, sharper… And yet, over it all, she heard a distinctive female voice calling her out of the last bits of unconsciousness…

"I asked you are you awake?"

Aerith immediately snapped up. Her memory came back to her again. And now, her memories were no longer distant, incoherent things. They were far more clear. She was aboard Cid's airship, and they had been ambushed by the Turks. They disabled Cloud and Ragnar and came for her. But then…she did something to Reno…and one of them, the one named Krystea, turned on her own and knocked them out. She was going to get Aerith next…but she was fighting…protesting…because she knew they were going to blow up the ship…

_Cloud…!_

Aerith whirled around, and found herself, of all places, seated next to Krystea. She also recognized her surroundings. It was the unmistakable appearance of a Shinra helicopter. She had ridden in one before adjacent to Tseng. However, unlike that time, Krystea did not have a gun pulled on her. Her own massive silver weapon had been returned to her coat. As a matter of fact, the Turk only seemed to care that Aerith was up. Once she was, she turned fully back to her controls. Outside, the sky had turned dark. Aerith could detect some light shining from the ground, but it was night by now.

The Cetra looked around a moment, but then back to the Turk. "Where are we?"

"Someplace I'd rather not be right now, but the nearest non-New Shinra land I could fly this thing to before we ran out of fuel." Krystea answered, keeping most of her senses on the chopper. "I tried to fly us past Midgar, but I don't have time. The best I can do is get us over one of the lesser used portions of the city and hope that it's not under Planet Protector Army control."

_Planet Protector Army…_ Aerith thought. She remembered that name. That was what Ragnar said he had formed. At the thought of that…she once again snapped back to the more urgent matter.

"Cloud! Ragnar! Where are they?"

"They might be dead by now." Krystea answered.

Aerith's eyes widened at that. "The bomb…"

"No, not the bomb." Krystea cut off. "I made sure to shoot the others with tranquilizer that only kept them out for five minutes. When they woke up, they'd have no choice but to diffuse the bomb or go down with the ship. But I gave my other two targets the full eight hour dosage. It would make sense for the others to finish them."

Aerith gaped at this. They were both unconscious. If what she said was right…if they had been killed…

Suddenly, the woman's face turned to anger. It wasn't as potent as it was before. No…at that time, some sort of unlocked rage had come out. And this was enough to make her far more angry.

And yet…confronted with this woman…she almost felt something "short-circuiting" her anger before it reached that point...

But still, she was enraged. Despite being weak, she suddenly lunged at Krystea and began to hit her as hard as she could.

Krystea was shocked by this sudden reaction, and as a result was shifted to one side. She managed to keep her grip on the helicopter controls, but she still tilted it somewhat to the left. On doing so, and realizing what this woman's ineffective assault was doing, she reacted instinctively. She balled her hand into a fist, pulled it off of the controls, and gave Aerith a punch in the face. The result flung the weak woman off of her, and nearly smashed her head into the glass. It also left a rather large bruise on her brow. Aerith, dazzled, slumped in her seat and moved sluggishly a moment. Krystea, on her part, pulled herself back in the seat. She cast a regretful look to Aerith, but then looked back ahead. However, unknown to Aerith, the woman realized she had just done something to ruin whatever rapport they had with each other. As a result, she quickly calmed, and spoke again.

"Look…I said they 'might' be dead, and that it only made sense to finish them…" Krystea answered. "There's a good chance they're keeping them prisoner to attract you instead now. You're the primary target. But I couldn't keep you there. I had to get you out. They would have either killed you, or they would have taken you back to New Shinra scientists, and then you would have wished you were dead before they finished with you."

Aerith breathed a few times, trying to steady herself. Pain still radiated through her skull. However, as she relaxed a bit, she received a new idea. She had forgotten…she could talk to the Lifestream. As she calmed down, she closed her eyes for a moment. She took in a few deep breaths to relax herself, and then focused for the voice of the Planet. Soon, she began to hear it. She found it hard to suppress a smile. That warm, familiar voice always brought her comfort, no matter how scared or in danger. However, she had something else to find while here. She quickly asked a question of it, and immediately she received a reply. On doing so, she opened her eyes and did smile, sighing in relief. Krystea's suspicions had to be right. Neither Cloud nor Ragnar had returned to the Lifestream. And if they were conscious now, like she was, then she knew they could take care of themselves.

Aerith's anger began to fade at this point. And as it did, she concentrated more on her own fortune, and the situation at hand. It didn't take her long to remember what a strange situation this was. In the end, she turned back to Krystea. "…Who are you?"

"I'm a Turk." She answered, still focusing ahead. "That's all you need to know for now."

"If you're a Turk…then why didn't you let them take me?" Aerith asked.

"I might yet."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk, but right now we're still on the run." Krystea answered in a dismissive tone, indicating that she wanted to concentrate on her flying more than anything. "I can't get any more out of this helicopter. I need to try and land it in the biggest space I can find right now, or the only way to get out of it is going to be for us to jump out. If I would have landed up north, everyone on the continent would have been looking for you. But now that I'm further south, everyone is going to be looking for me. And don't think that I managed to lose the other Turks that great of a distance. We only bought ourselves enough time for them to wake up and get command of the Sierra. The second we land, we're running for the hill country."

Aerith's face turned defiant at that. "Why should I come with you?"

"If you don't want to die, you will." Krystea answered. "New Shinra is going to have more people on this continent than Turks…"

* * *

This side of town was nearly abandoned. It had been filled with Planet Protector Army personnel earlier, but now as the night came on it found itself almost empty. This was the zone near to the Baptismal Church…and near to the seismic activity that was rapidly growing. The rest of the city was flooded with police and army members alike, trying to move the people out as fast as they could. Every tremor that passed through the town made the people that much more frightened, and caused a chorus of screams and chaos to ring through the night. But here, a mile away from the nearest refugee unit that had been erected to help evacuate Midgar, things were quiet. They were normally quiet anyway. After all, this was part of the destroyed portion of town. In the pale moonlight, the skeletons of old skyscrapers cast their great lengths around, turning this abandoned section of the city into a concrete jungle. The streets were old, torn, and cracked, and were void of citizens, homeless, and gangs alike in the wake of the coming disaster. The only sound was the wind occasionally catching a can or paper and blowing it across the ground.

Despite his steel toed boots, the solitary resident of the streets was able to walk on the concrete silently as he wandered through this abandoned area of the town on a brief reprieve.

It appeared it was once again time for the man named Vincent Valentine to enter the "world of the living".

He didn't think of himself as a very altruistic man, nor as one who seemed to care about other people's affairs that much. He had kept to himself for quite some time. In fact, that was why he found himself roaming this ruin now after his earlier search had proven fruitless. He hadn't exposed himself to the others yet, but he had been unable to locate Cloud or the general of this army. He couldn't figure out where they were either, and it was soon impossible to find out. There was a disaster coming to Midgar soon, to be piled on the already towering mountain of misfortune to befall the people. This time…it looked like it would take the eyesore of a city away from the face of the earth. Of course, to make sure that they wouldn't go with it, the people were scrambling to evacuate everyone, including the homeless and urchins that filled the streets and alleys. It was a tremendous undertaking, and it had created lots of noisy crowds of people. Vincent didn't care much for that, and so he had withdrawn here…once more becoming like a ghost among the dead town.

At any rate, this testified to his general nature. Usually, he didn't care what happened to other people, or what went on in the world. It didn't matter to him. None of it would improve or worsen his fortunes. That was why he had been perfectly content spending thirty years of his mutated life locked in a coffin, not caring whether or not he got out again. It wouldn't absolve him of his sin, and it wouldn't give him back the emotions he slaughtered to keep the pain from killing him, only to end up a virtual immortal.

And yet…that had changed ever since not he, but another, awoke him from his "eternal" slumber.

Originally, he had joined purely as a cause of vendetta. He wanted to see Hojo die at the hands of one of his own "abominations". He never expected the life-changing, world-shaking quest he found himself on soon afterward. He also didn't expect that he would see Lucrecia again…yet another victim of the madman's twisted acts. He thought things would be over with Hojo's death…and yet, in the end, despite having fulfilled his wishes…he found himself coming back after Cloud's twenty-four hours were up. For a man as emotionless as he was…a man who cared so little for anything…in the end, he found himself fighting so that the world could live on. A world he was no longer a part of and one he shunned…and yet he desired it to survive in the end.

He might have said that the reason he did this was to destroy the monster that Hojo had brought into being, and who had caused Lucrecia so much suffering. However, that reasoning fell through two years later, when he found himself saving Cloud from certain death. Not only him…but also the girl, Marlene. And after that, how he returned to Edge to do battle with the monster known as Bahamut Sin… Lastly…there was the feeling…_a_ feeling. He thought he had been beyond all feeling. And yet…when he saw that girl unafraid of him…fooling with his blood red cape that was not red from dye alone…willingly running up to him for protection…he felt a bit of loosening inside of him… Something about him that had been changing changed even more at that time.

And now, he was here…trying to enlist. Not only that, but he was waiting. There was a time where if he hadn't been able to get an audience with the general right away, he would just have left and ignored it. But not now. He realized that he had to have a true desire to join this army. But as to why…he had no idea.

Vincent had no friends, so Cloud and his companions weren't a factor. True, they might think of themselves as his friends, but in all honesty he didn't see it the same way. Partners, perhaps…but not friends. There were far too few things he was willing to share with them. Redemption wasn't that either. He was a man who believed in karma…pain in exchange for pain. He didn't think he could buy his way out of past sins and indifference by caring now. Shinra meant nothing to him anymore. His hate for Shinra died with Hojo. It wasn't like they put a gun to his head and forced him to kill in their name.

And so, he was left alone with the one remaining question.

Why was he here?

And despite all the time Vincent had to think in the past, he couldn't answer that question now.

As Vincent brooded, alone in the darkness with his private thoughts, something struck his keen senses to shake him out of them. He immediately tilted his head up to detect a foreign noise. It took him only a moment to recognize it as helicopter blades. However, what he saw was something far more unusual.

Normally, a person would have only heard helicopter blades, and that would have been it. But in his attempt to make his "monster" a more efficient killer, Hojo had given Vincent much keener eyes that could key in on heat. It didn't take long for him to zero in on the source, and see it. Of course, it was a helicopter, and judging by the altitude it was coming in for a landing about a mile north of where he was currently standing. However, it was running with lights off, not giving anyone the chance to see it. And this far away from the city, no one would hear it over the din either.

This, naturally, gave Vincent reason for concern.

He knew full well that the Planet Protector Army didn't have helicopters of its own. Those were still the signature of the Shinra. And running out of town, too far to be picked up by anyone, with no lights…well, it didn't take him that long to put two and two together.

As he turned and began to walk for the site where the helicopter would land, he guessed that he would get to see some action prior to joining the PPA after all…

* * *

Zola wondered if anyone else was picking up on this.

After all, he did have heightened senses and heat vision. In the cool spring night, it was easy for him to look outside his prison window and see an object giving off a lot of heat in the air. His sensitive tongue could taste burning chopper fuel on the air even from this far away…especially since this one seemed to be burning its fumes. And seeing as it was running without lights and landing on the bad side of town…he guessed that this wasn't friendly.

Zola wheeled around to try to yell out to the guard…and immediately stopped. No such luck, he thought with a frown. The guard had already turned in for the night, and Zola had been left alone in the prison cell. Not very good if there was an emergency…but then again, he was an immortal basilisk. And if that wasn't enough, this part of town had already evacuated. There was nothing he could do to alert anyone. Still frowning, he turned back and looked out the window again. Maybe someone would come by…on a patrol or something. After all, he was still here. And when he did, he could yell out to them then.

However, on looking out the window, Zola's first thought was to keep quiet.

At first, he spotted just what appeared to be a homeless man. A guy dressed mostly in rags and old clothing was moving down the street, toward the location of where the chopper was landing. But he sooncaught his interest. This man wasn't staggering from drunkedness or making his way haphazardly along. He was keeping to the walls and moving quickly, trying to stay to the shadows. He was staying low and trying todrown his footsteps. Zola hadn't lived through over a thousand years of human warfare to not be able to recognize someone trying to use stealth while getting somewhere.

That wasn't all. His heat vision soon picked up on other signatures, and to his surprise he soon found that no less than a dozen dark shapes were swarming in front of them. They were all dressed like hobos and derelects, but they were all moving with a purpose, staying to the shadows and making their way toward where the helicopter was landing. It was like some guerilla army advancing on a hapless victim. The streets appeared to be coming to life and making their way there. Even more began to pop out from gutters, while others pried open manhole lids and joined them.

Zola could have reasoned that these people were Planet Protector Army operatives, having spotted the aircraft and moving out to ambush them. However, he sincerely doubted it. He didn't have the ability to sense emotions as well as true espers, but he had been around enough to have some good hunches. And one thing supported this… As he tasted the air coming off of these people…he realized it didn't taste all together like trash and human. It tasted…different. Different from anything he had ever smelled before…

That was enough for him.

The basilisk turned and began to look around once more. Those guys were moving to the chopper, but there were no PPA personnel around, and no way to alert them. He didn't know what they were up to, but he didn't like it. Something had to be done…and he realized he was the only one in range who could do anything.

On that note, he sighed.

_Sorry, Ragnar. But I'm going to have to break out of prison again._

The electricfied bars would be a problem. After all, they had a great enough charge even to kill him, and that was something. He would have to try and use something to get by them. And he knew just the thing.

Zola's tri-blade had been taken away from him, but that was alright. He had been eating extra minerals for a while now in case this situation would arise. Quickly, he straightened up and cracked his neck a few times. After doing so, he held his neck perfectly straight. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, focusing himself, and preparing for this. Then, clenching his teeth and giving a grunt, he snapped the top of his head down in an arching motion.

The result was shocking. It looked as if Zola had managed to pop off his own head, and exposed the vertebral column it normally rested on. As his head went forward, a pointed bulge protruded from the skin on the back of his neck. Yet Zola kept moving. Giving a bit of a gagging sound, he twisted his head down further, as if forcing it back. And as he did, he forced the bulge up. It soon ripped through his soft flesh, and revealed a green, scale-covered spike. He continued to grunt and twist, getting his shoulder blades into it now, and forcing the spike up. It continued to rip upward as it did so, pushing itself gradually up and out of his back.

Once there was enough of it to put both of his hands on, Zola reached behind him and seized the spike. He held tight, clenched his teeth, and grunted again as he pulled. With a sickening wet ripping sound, the spike was pulled from his back. But it was much longer than it looked. As it was pulled out, it spilt into three prongs soon after, and then continued to come forth much longer than the initial spike. Eventually, Zola was forced to move his hands down and grab it to keep pulling it out. He did this several times before, with one last rip, he pulled out the fatter barbs on the end of the prong, and tossed the weapon away. After doing so, his flesh immediately closed itself up again and healed.

Zola let out a large exhale and snapped his neck again. But then, with a smile, he turned and looked down to his new tri-blade. Zola was quite impossible to disarm, because his blade was made out of a substance tougher than steel folded a thousand times: his own scales and bone. He could make a new blade as soon as he lost his old one. He quickly snatched up his blade and brandished it, turning toward the bars on his window.

With a real sword, this would be impossible. But Zola's scales and bone couldn't conduct electricity nearly as well as metal, and could tolerate the heat from being fried far easier. Pointing his weapon in front of him, Zola drove the blade forward and inserted it between bars of the window. After that, he quickly shoved in one direction, and wedged the blade between two of them.

Zola immediately received a painful shock. To a human, it would have been enough to make their body numb for hours. But for him, it was merely a painful annoyance. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he shoved his sword forward with all his might. For a few moments, the blade burned slightly and he endured the electricity. But in the end, the bars gave first. With a sizzling snap, both were pried out of their moorings and snapped loose, sending one flying out and the other to the ground of the cell. Grinning, Zola shook off the first shock and quickly fit the blade into the next two bars. A minor electrocution later, and they too snapped loose.

Zola quickly tossed the blade out through the window once this was, done, letting it sail through the opening and land on the ground outside. It immediately pierced the concrete and came to a stop, perched upright. After that, the man came forward and prepared to compress his body to move through the small opening he had made. If he got caught here…he'd be fried to death long before anyone heard his screaming and came to turn it off. But he could get out through here. And once he was, he'd be heading down to the chopper himself to get to the bottom of this mess…

* * *

"Uh…"

Cloud was still feeling rather groggy and disorientated when he finally managed to come to. As such, he hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on, where he was, or what had happened. Opening his eyes didn't help. He only saw darkness. He tried to stretch out with his senses, figure out what was going on as the cobwebs in his head cleared. But he only sensed more mysteries. His body was twisted in a painful position, and he felt crushed. He thought he felt someone else's flesh near him that wasn't his own, but he couldn't make sense out of that either.

However, Cloud's accelerated healing and sharpened senses quickly cleared things out. He came to much sooner than a regular person, and realized what was wrong. He had been in the middle of fighting Rude and Reno, and looking like he might just triumph over them both…when that fourth Turk shot him. He had stayed conscious long enough to see that she had done it, shooting him with a tranquilizer dart. Of course…now where was he?

Cloud stretched again…only to find that his hands and legs were bound behind him. He grunted. He tried balling his hands into fists and stretching against them, but to no avail. He contracted and snapped them back out several times, but still nothing. The Turks must have been planning on Cloud's above average strength. Yet as he moved around, he started to hear another familiar groaning.

"Kid?" He called out. "Are you in here too?"

Another groan. "…I feel like the bottom of a chocobo's foot…" Yet after a moment, the voice suddenly grew more aware. "Hey, what the… My arms and feet are tied… Wait a minute…where's Aerith?"

"I don't know." Cloud answered. But on hearing that, he immediately felt a wave of fear penetrate him, and once again the old crushing feeling of guilt. However, there was no time for that. Instead, he forced himself to grow angry. He needed to stay mad so that he could keep from sinking in depression, and get out of here and get back to Aerith. "But they better pray that she's alright when I get my hands on them…"

"They used darts…so I don't think they were trying to kill us. And we aren't dead now." Ragnar suggested after a moment. "I think they just wanted us captured. That should mean Aerith is alright too."

Cloud thought about that for a moment. That was true…and somewhat astute of the young man. He only hoped that his theory was right…

"Hey…wait a minute…listen to that."

Cloud hesitated when Ragnar suggested that. After a moment, he did as he was told, and stayed silent and listened. Both of them soon became aware of a noise around them. It was the hum of some sort of machinery. And based on the sound of it…it appeared to be jet engines.

"I think we're still on the Sierra." Ragnar suggested.

Cloud didn't answer. He stretched out as much as he could, and felt around a bit more. He still felt crushed next to Ragnar, but he ignored his protesting for the moment. He had to use his face to feel for the most part, but he managed to get an idea of where they were.

"I think they shoved us into a closet or maintenance cabinet." Cloud remarked.

"We have to try to find a way back out of it again." Ragnar responded. After that, Cloud felt him struggle a bit, and make a few noises. In the end, he groaned. "Dang it… We've been hog-tied. I could have slipped over my arms and got them in front of me if we hadn't."

"Great." Cloud sighed in response. "And we don't have our swords, so we won't be cutting our way out."

"I don't suppose you know how to pick a lock, do you?" Ragnar asked.

"I vaguely recall a special skills course I took back when I worked in the Shinra Inc. Military." Cloud responded. "But we'll still need a pick, which we don't have."

Ragnar paused for a moment on his end, but then suddenly spoke in a brightened tone. "Yes we do!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Cloud called back. But he received no reply. Ragnar was already going to work. A moment later, he began to feel him brushing up against his back. He did so for a moment until he felt his face move down onto his hands. When it did, Cloud realized he was trying to find where his hands were. After that, Ragnar moved again, and pressed his chest against him. His badges and standards were put into his grip.

"Now grab one."

Cloud immediately understood. His pins. He went to work right away, fumbling for the nearest badge. It took a few moments to get a good backward grip on it, and then to get used to his arms being behind himself and working them in such a way. He struggled quite a bit. But in the end, he managed to work it out and pull it off. The ex-mercenary cracked a grin after that. Quickly, he grabbed the badge with one hand and the pin with the other. With one powerful snap, he separated the two. He then manipulated the pin toward the nearest lock.

"How's it coming?" Ragnar asked.

"It's going to be a pain in the ass." Cloud answered. "I never quite managed to open the lock when I took the course, and I don't remember it that well. Plus I'm working backward. But I'll do it somehow. Just don't talk and give me time to focus."

* * *

Krystea was still adjusting to the landing part of flying, especially in a crisis situation where she was nearly out of fuel. She wished she could have gotten farther away from the city, but it was too late for regrets now. She brought down the helicopter against the road, and it gave a mild jolt. Both she and her passenger yelped a bit at the surpising force, but the chopper held afterward. They were down, and they were flat. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Krystea leaned back and removed her headset.

After pausing a moment to collect herself, she quickly leaned back forward and deactivated the motor. It was nearly out anyway, and would have fizzled to a halt within the next five minutes. Yet as the chopper blades were still slowing down, she finished turning off the power to the console, opened the door on her side, and then hopped out. She quickly rushed to the opposing side of the craft. She thought of pulling Valentine out, but she decided against it. After all, if that attack had been the best she could have done, then she had nothing to fear.

Once on Aerith's side, Krystea yanked open the door. The passenger leapt a bit in surprise, but soon turned her full nervous attention to the Turk.

"Out." She ordered.

Aerith swallowed a moment, but then did as she said. The incident earlier had proven to her that she wasn't a physical match for this person, and until she could recall how she had done that move with Reno, she was all but defenseless. Tightening her fists and focusing her strength as much as she could, Aerith slowly began to slide her feet over and around the chair. She managed to do so after about ten seconds. Afterward…she grit her teeth, and slowly began to extend one of her legs down to the ground. She could barely hold herself up while she did it.

Krystea sighed in impatience. "Come on, come on. Pick up the pace. We need to move."

"I can't." Aerith responded through clenched teeth as she eased one foot to the ground. "My strength is drained… I don't even think I can manage a slow walk."

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. Normally, she might have let emotions get the better of her. But she supposed if that weak assault she received five minutes ago was any indication, then Aerith must have been pretty drained, like she said. But she couldn't afford to wait for her to recover. They needed to move now without delay. And so, she held a bit longer, but then finally spun around and aimed her back at Aerith. She moved up to her soon after…and hoped that she wasn't being suckered in to a big mistake. From this position, she could easily choke her or attack her.

"Get on my back then." She instructed. "We need to get out of here fast."

Aerith looked up to her a moment, and then hesitated. But in the end, she didn't want to make this woman angry. She was more than capable of killing her. Somewhat reluctantly, she reached out and placed her arms around her neck. As she grasped and held, she could only manage a rather weak grip. But Krystea didn't seem to mind. She put her own arms behind her, grabbed under Aerith's legs, and pulled her up the rest of the way. Once that was done, she turned and began to jog at a surprisingly fast speed, considering her burden.

It took no time at all for the two to put a block between them and the helicopter. Krystea heard no pursuing sounds, which was a good sign. She thought of blowing up the helicopter to ensure that if the other Turks had somehow found a way to track her that they would be thrown off, but in the end that would send out a fireball that every member of the PPA could see. As she passed a second block, she thought she felt something. It seemed as if the ground was rippling beneath her feet. It seemed she was right, because she soon heard loose bits of pebbles and other trash around her shake and rattle a bit as well. That was odd. There was no record of Midgar being a geothermic hot spot. It was probably a freak phenomenon from further south.

Krystea kept jogging for as far as she could go. She knew that it wouldn't take any time at all to explore a two block radius, so she pushed it first to four and then to eight. Doing so required a lot of time and energy on her part. One would think that sitting in a chair and piloting wasn't exhausting, but the truth of the matter was that it did tax you in mental ways if not physical ones. And she was getting her share of physical activity now too. She hadn't slept since yesterday morning, and that wasn't helping.

At last, she was growing too tired to continue. She had to take a breather. Panting from the exertion, she slowly trotted to a halt. She turned her head around for a few moments, inspecting her surroundings. There wasn't much here. She couldn't even see any homeless. She listened as best as she could for noise, but that was impossible. She was breathing too hard, and her heart was pounding too much. At any rate, it was as safe as it could be.

Krystea turned to one of the nearby buildings. All of them were abandoned and boarded up, for this neighborhood was one of several that had been wrecked by Meteor, and perhaps forever would be left to rot. This one was fairly complete, though, and had probably been evacuated not from damage but from lack of undamaged surroundings. She quickly ran up to the front door. It had been broken off at some point, but the last owner had taken some time to board it up before leaving. After four years, the wood was getting a bit old. That was fine for Krystea. She reared back and kicked out with a foot while still holding on to Aerith, and in no time at all smashed the boards guarding the opening. Afterward, she quickly entered.

Aerith had no idea if Krystea had wanted this place in particular, or if this was just any old shelter they could use to hide. At least inside wasn't bad. It was pretty bare, other than a few rotten boxes and old papers that had been blown in. Not enough for a series of rat nests. Most of the floor was bare concrete and cobwebs. It was amazing. Aerith still had trouble believing this was really Midgar. She had seen her share of dirty, polluted slums in her time…but those were just that, slums. These buildings were from the upper plate, and had crashed down into the dark world below. Except it wasn't dark anymore. She could actually see the stars clearly over Midgar for the first time she could remember. That was a bit moot at the moment, however, now that they were shoved into a building.

Krystea let Aerith down somewhat gently to sit against the wall. After that, still trying to catch her breath, she turned around and plopped down next to her. She took the back of her hand and wiped her brow as she did so, trying to compose herself. For a moment, the two were silent, left alone in the darkness to recover.

The Turk was the one who broke it. "We can hold out here long enough for me to compose myself." She said. "But neither of us are sleeping yet. We've got a long way to go before we can afford that luxury."

Aerith said nothing in reply to this. She only took a moment to turn and face Krystea, before she announced something else.

"Alright…we're far enough away to stop for a moment. About my earlier question…why are you helping me?"

Krystea panted a bit longer, and turned back to the woman. Both of them paused at that. Once more, how similar they looked to one another struck them and unnerved them. However, between the two, only one had a decent theory as to why that was so. Krystea inhaled one last time deeply, in an attempt to focus herself and stop her panting. Once she did, she leaned back a bit more. She seemed to be relaxing herself. Her eyes stayed focused on Aerith. But as they did, she grew a bit softer in appearance. A bit more of her business-like and hard exterior cracked…revealing a somewhat gentler woman inside. When she finally spoke, it wasn't something that Aerith expected.

"…Who were your parents?"

The Cetra's look turned to puzzlement. What did that have to do with anything? Didn't she already know, anyway? Her file was in Shinra's database. And why should she care? Despite hating to have her question answered with another question, she answered.

"My mother…was Ilfano of the Cetra. I don't know who my father was. I can't remember him at all. My mother gave me the impression that he was someone who worked for Shinra, Inc…but I can't remember that much either."

On saying this simply reply, Aerith noticed that Krystea reacted considerably. She straightened up and stared in almost anxiety at the woman.

"…You're not lying, are you?" She asked.

That reply was not only unexpected, but uncalled for. "Of course I'm not lying!" She shot back with surprising force. "I watched my mother die before my eyes! I've been hunted all my life ever since because of who she was and what she gave me!"

"Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

Aerith was starting to get angry at this. The fact that she was a hundred percent sure was irrelevant. She talked to her mother frequently in the Lifestream ages ago. She didn't anymore, because she had fully passed on. This woman looked like she was either trying to call her a liar or saying that her parentage was a lie. That made her furious. She didn't care that Krystea looked anxious as she said these things.

In truth, Krystea wasn't trying to unnerve Aerith for her sake.

She just wanted to make sure it was true for her own.

"Does this have a point? Because if it doesn't, I'd rather be left alone." Aerith responded.

Krystea withdrew a bit at that, fearing that she had pushed too hard. It was just something she had a hard time believing in. But she realized now, at the very least, that it had to be. She wouldn't have reacted like this if it hadn't. And if it was… That thought made her almost too anxious. She had to know more, however, before she said anything else. She contained her emotion, but soon was softening again. She asked in an even milder voice than before.

"…What was…Ilfano…like?"

Again, Aerith found herself puzzled by another strange question. This one caught her off guard, disrupting her anger, especially in the way it was said. She held back a moment, but after calming she gave a shrug.

"…I'm afraid I can't remember too much of her. I remember her being very gentle and kind… I remember how I used to feel totally safe in her arms. I'm not sure if Cetra share a link with one another or not, but she made me feel…whole. It was a way I didn't feel for quite a while after, especiallybefore my ability to talk to the Planet matured. She was chased most of her life. The Shinra were always at our heels, always trying to capture or kill us. I spent the first three or four years of my life growing up on the run. Things were so chaotic I couldn't remember them. It wasn't until a local woman from Sector Five, Elmyra Gainsbourough, found my crying over the body of my mother, that I really have good memories. My mother finally succumbed from malnutrition, sickness, and injuries that she kept getting from stray bullets. Elmyra took me in…raised me as her own daughter. Yet I always seemed to know she wasn't my real mother, and I never felt comfortable calling her that, even when I managed to." The Cetra paused after this, and then focused more on Krystea. "…Why do you ask?"

Krystea's head bowed slightly. She stared off into space. As Aerith watched her…a memory began to come into Krystea's heart…or rather, a lack of them. A lack of happy ones. A lack of ones involving a traditional family…but one of pain and fear. It further eroded her cool exterior…exposing the tender, vulnerable person underneath.

"…I can't remember my mother…" Krystea slowly responded.

Aerith hesitated at that. Where a moment ago she was angry with this woman…she now felt her normal tender and caring spirit beginning to feel pity for her. She suddenly looked smaller and meeker, and much more in pain than she had shown before. She drew back a bit, and after a moment would have tried to reach out and find what was wrong. But before she could, Krystea looked back up again. Her emotions were still grim and somber, but she continued.

"…Aerith…" She slowly, uneasily spoke. She was scared of saying this, but she had no other choice. "When…your mother…was on the run…was it just you two?"

Aerith once again was confused by such a question. "I…I don't understand…"

"There wasn't…anyone else…was there?"

Aerith hesitated a moment, but then started to shake her head. "I…I don't think so. But all I can remember before mom died was emotions. Vague snapshots. It was a long time ago…and it was something I wasn't wanting to remember."

"D-Did…Professor Gast…have any other children…with Ilfano?"

Krystea realized her mistake too late. She recoiled a bit, but Aerith had already picked up on it. Her face turned to confusion.

"What do you mean Professor Gast? He's the one who found Jenova, who started the research on the Cetra."

Krystea tried to stay silent, but she realized it was too late. In the end, she sighed and bowed her head slightly. "…He was also your father, Aerith."

The Cetra went silent. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing for a moment.

"…How do you know?"

"Old files in Icicle Inn that the New Shinra confiscated when they arrived." Krystea replied, a bit quietly. "Apparently, Ilfano used to live there. She must have moved there from the City of the Ancients. Professor Gast had been interviewing her about the Cetra, Jenova, and the WEAPONs. It also has…'family' records, which show Ilfano having a child and naming her Aerith. It has to be you…and by the context Gast has to have been the father."

Krystea hesitated at this. Aerith was still staring blankly out, and her mouth was hanging open slightly. The woman could reason why. After all, Gast was the one who dug up Jenova, created the SOLDIERs, built the first mako reactor, and let to the birth of Sephiroth. In many ways, he had been the proverbial Pandora who had opened a box of nightmares that had nearly destroyed all life on Gaia. To find out such a man, known by some to be a mad scientist or monster, was her own father…

Krystea grew anxious at Aerith's reaction, and spoke up again.

"I watched his records myself, Aerith. In the end…he seemed to realize what he had done. I don't think he ever intended to hurt people. After Ilfano told him about Jenova's true nature, and what WEAPON could do to the world, I think he would have tried to stop it. But one of the videos shows Professor Hojo bursting in, ruining most of the data, and killing him before he could do anything to stop what he had started. He died trying to save you and your mother."

Aerith didn't answer that. Her mouth closed again, but she continued to stare out into space. Krystea waited. She had to accept this if they were going to move on. In the end, Aerith sighed.

"…Maybe you're right." She finally said. "My mother was a Cetra…knew what the Shinra were doing. She wouldn't have even bothered telling him anything if he hadn't proven to her that he was a good man. And it would explain how Tseng knew I had the power to talk to the Planet before I even knew it…"

The two women went silent again. They held for a moment, as Aerith slowly tried to adjust to this new revelation. Krystea began to anxiously look on. She knew, in a few moments, Aerith would have another revelation to adjust to, and this one would be far more present and shocking. She finally began to reach into her suitcoat.

"I keep this on me at all times, Aerith, so that when I see a clue related to it I can jump on it." She spoke as she grabbed something and pulled it out. The Cetra turned to her as she did so, and saw that she had a folded-up piece of paper in her hands. After taking it out, she focused harder on Aerith.

"My full name is Krystea Anne Valentine."

Aerith blinked at that, as the realization and connection came into her mind. "You mean…as in related to Vincent Valentine?"

Krystea gave a nod.

"However…" She continued. "Last year, I found something out. I always wondered why I looked so different from the rest of the family…" She hesitated here, and as Aerith watched, an anger seemed to flame into her eyes…an anger that burned brightly so as to drive off and smother all fears…and one in particular. "And why my so-called 'father' didn't restrain his perverted lust around me when I was just a child of ten…"

Aerith stiffened at that. How horrible. A bit more of her pity was aroused for this woman. No one deserved that abomination…certainly not when so young.

However, Krystea recovered soon after, and managed to continue in the same manner as before. "I was hacking into a file, trying to see if the New Shinra had hidden any data about Tseng. While I was there, I found part of a corrupted old file that had been deleted, but not recycled. I was immediately attracted to it…because the file name was my name. When I finally managed to hack my way in, everything was in a mostly fragmented code. Deciphering it only brought up a few clues as to my background…but they showed me that who I grew up with wasn't my true family."

Here, Krystea unfolded the paper in her hands. She held it out to Aerith. "This is a copy of what I managed to decode and translate. Like I said, I need it so I can jump on a clue when I find it. And when I opened your file…I saw the first thing ever that I could jump on."

Aerith hesitated a moment, but then took the paper from the woman. She held it out before her, and soon ran her eyes over it. There wasn't much. It looked like some sort of file form, but much of it was blotched out, obviously covered up when it was shown that it couldn't be decoded. And yet, there were a few items on the list that could be read. She scanned these…

…And was shocked at what it said.

_NAME: Krystea Anne Valentine_

_HEIGHT: 5'9"_

_WEI-_

_AGE: 2-_

_BIRTHPL-_

_NEXT OF KIN: Ilfano (Last name unknown), Mother; Professor Sedge Gast, Father; Aer-_

Aerith couldn't believe it. That couldn't be possible. It had to be some sort of error. And yet…what could she say to deny it? She couldn't tell if Krystea was younger or older than her. And in either case…she didn't even remember her father. But her mother, Ilfano…she couldn't have had another child…

Could she?

She was already born… It was theorhetically possible for her to be carrying a child when she left… But she knew that Ilfano would sooner die than abandon her own offspring…as she did. And yet…the Shinra only knew about her. And she couldn't care for one toddler and an infant on the run… If there was a way to get her to an orphanage…they'd be apart, but she'd be safe. But still…wouldn't she know about her heritage? Wouldn't she have the ability to talk to the Planet? Unless…Aerith had lucked out, and her half-human side had not hindered her power, as it might have done in another case…

There was a possibility…but it couldn't be true…right?

Aerith looked up and back to Krystea. The woman had looked back up to her now…and now her coldness was gone. The rough, hard person that she had been before had totally vanished. She was now fully open and vulnerable. As Aerith looked at her…she once again sensed the connection between them. But it wasn't just their faces. Something…internal…was between them. She realized that now. They could sense a kindred spirit in each other, as different as they were. Aerith couldn't believe this…but it appeared as if Krystea already was starting to. She was quivering now. Her eyes were beginning to well up in tears.

"My life…my whole life I can remember…I've had nothing." Krystea began. "Only memories of pain…of a family that wasn't my own. I don't remember where I came from, where I was born…just being given to the Valentines and spending most of my life in hell, shielded only by my older brother occasionally. All my life I can remember…I've only felt a pressing, incomplete need in me… I wanted to see that I belonged to something…that I had some line and connection in this world…just like everything else. And now…Aerith…I think I found it."

Aerith let the paper fall from her grasp. Krystea herself was losing her composure. Somehow, in that moment…she believed it. As she looked back into Aerith's eyes, she believed her suspicions were right. She felt warm just to be looking at her…felt that completeness she longed for…felt a bond with someone else. She was nearly breaking apart now, barely holding herself back. The Cetra looked at her a moment longer, but then finally voiced what all of this implied.

"Are you telling me…that we're…sisters?"

At this, Krystea couldn't hold it anymore.

To Aerith's surprise, the woman lunged forward at her. But it wasn't to attack. It was to wrap her arms around her and bury her face against her chest…and start to sob with joy.

The Cetra was overwhelmed. She hesitantly held back, and she still couldn't believe it. Minutes ago, she thought that Krystea was just another heartless Turk. Now she was clinging to her desperately with such affection…

_Dear Lord…what if she's right?_

_What if it is true? _

_She's been hurt in the past. I could tell that easily. And now, she lives this life of emotionless slaughtering. She might be clinging to me for an outlet… _

_But if so, why the paper? And why would she have forged it just to give it to me, when she didn't even know for certain I was alive? I can tell by her voice…she's not lying. She hasn't had a dark thought save against her foster father since we sat down. She's been a lonely woman, filled with the hurt that she doesn't have any true connection to anyone…yet knowing what she has to be inside. She's clinging to me because I'm the only connection to who she really is…the only true family she has…_

_The only true family…_I _may have._

_If it is true…then this _is_ my sister. A sister I never knew existed… I should have…shouldn't I? But no…I could not tell exactly who I was feeling all the time. I wouldn't unless she died… Even then, I never felt my father's call… If we were both alive…yet not aware of each other…there's no reason we should have known we lived… What if she is inferior of her abilities? Or…what if she isn't? What if she's had to live hearing these voices for years, not knowing who they were or where they come from?_

_But what if she is really…?_

_That means…I'm not alone._

_…And I have a family._

Slowly but surely…Aerith's arms crept around the woman as well, as she continued to hold on to her.

"I…have a sister…"

Her arms encircled her fully. They held a moment longer…but then suddenly clenched tightly against her. In a moment, Aerith was hugging Krystea as fiercely as she was hugging her. She bowed her head down on her own…and soon she too began to weep with joy. That only made Krystea happier, and therefore made her intensify her own behavior. Aerith believed her…and to her, that only made it seem more certain that what she was feeling was real. She believed it was true fully, without a trace of doubt in her mind. At that moment, she fully stopped seeing Aerith as a target, and cast all of her codes as a Turk to the wind in regard to her. All she cared about was having a family, and being with a member right now.

The two women hugged for a long time. And Aerith began to feel lighter again. Despite what she may have lost when she died, she realized she was continuing to get more back. It was a miracle that an act of fate like this could have brought them together at just this moment…but she praised God for it. This changed everything in her life…but it was a happy change, and one she believed was for the better. For a while, both forgot about all the pressures, dangers, and concerns around both of their lives. They thought only of each other.

At last, Krystea composed herself enough to talk further. "That…that's why…I had to turn on my friends." She said between sniffles. "They'd have taken you back to Shinra… They'd have caged you like an animal…or worse. I'm…I'm so sorry I hit you earlier…sorry I shot you… I would never have if-"

"Shh…it's alright." Aerith answered, reassuringly patting the woman on the back. It was strange… It felt as if this was totally natural…that she should act as the big sister looking out for her younger sibling. Aerith nearly laughed at the thought. Well, she should, shouldn't she? Although she hardly felt like she was in the proper shape to do anything to care for her right now…

Neither Aerith nor Krystea were sure how long they would have stayed like that, enjoying this moment, had they been left to their own devices for a little while longer.

As it was…they were not. Suddenly…a massive force struck the wall of the building just to the right of them…and the entire wall was smashed in.

Both women immediately snapped out of it, and recoiled in shock as a tremendous crashing sound resounded.Tthe brick, wood, insulation, and drywall went flying in every direction, some of it being flung across the room. A practical avalanche of building material poured down and crashed all around them, and it was only because Krystea's practiced instincts of avoiding danger that Aerith was pushed away and not buried under it. She was left to gape in shock as to what could have caused this.

However, as the initial roar died, and as the debris began to calm down and be silent, both women noticed something. It wasn't a bomb blast that had caused that last eruption. Nor was it some vehicle that had crashed.

It was a man.

At least…he appeared to be a man. From outer appearances, it seemed that, in the wake of that debris fall, a dirt and plaster-covered homeless person was in the midst of it. He was almost totally shrouded in his own dirty clothing, but his figure, on closer inspection, seemed to be rather large for a human and…twisted. Almost like some sort of hunchback. At any rate, smashing through the wall didn't appear to stun it much. It soon turned and looked over to the two women.

Aerith and Krystea were rather fixated on him at the moment, and as Krystea continued to slowly back Aerith away, the woman began to reach into her own suitcoat for the Valentine…

"Silly Nimrod…never wanting to use the door."

Both Aerith and Krystea froze in surprise, and wheeled around behind them. To their shock, they saw that their side of the room was already flooded with five other people. While they had been so focused on the giant smashing through the wall, they didn't notice that another had kicked the door in, and that more had flooded the area in a short period of time. These ones lacked the size and shape of the first…although they too seemed to be somewhat twisted…but they were shrouded in the same dirty clothing. Now, they were surrounded on both sides.

Krystea wheeled from one side to the other. The big one was beginning to move forward, stepping out of the pile of debris and toward them. He was pushing them closer to the waiting group behind them. This was a problem. Krystea realized that both sides were too close for comfort. She was a sharpshooter…not a quickdraw. She had the foresight to reload the Valentine with bullets instead of darts, but she only had six shots. If she missed one… She had the factor of Aerith to protect now…which was the penultimate priority now that she had finally tracked down the last member of her family. And there was a good chance that they would be in lunging distance of her if she fought…

One of the covered people on the other side of the room suddenly tipped her head. It was as if she was smelling something. After doing so, however, a hissing laugh came from her face.

"Fear…anxiety…indecision… She's not as formidable as she was a few minutes ago…"

Krystea snapped to this woman, and her eyes widened. Could she…smell her emotion?

The one on the right spoke up again, sounding like the one she had heard a moment ago. "You'll be coming with us, ladies. Dr. Hoeng awaits. I wouldn't make it hard on us. We need to capture you alive and intact…but we can still beat you half to death."

The woman swallowed. She looked down to Aerith…and saw that she had changed considerably. She looked rather panicked and fearful now. Krystea didn't know why…but she felt uncomfortable now. That meant she could rule out Aerith being able to pull off a maneuver like with Reno again. The big guy was still advancing…and she realized she had to move soon. There was only one way out, and that was through the opening in the wall. But if there were more outside…it wouldn't help. She would have to try and kill the giant first, and then drag Aerith up and back out before the other five could grab them. But despite how powerful the Valentine was, she doubted it would leave much of an effect on a person who could smash through a building wall like that…

But she had to try. Krystea would have reached for her gun, pulled it out, and fired in another second…

But she didn't have the chance.

To her shock, a much more normal looking human form suddenly leapt through the wall and at the giant. The figure only had a second to turn in his direction before the human slugged him across the face.

To her further shock…the blow ripped the big guy off of his feet and sent him flying across the room to smash into the back wall.

Aerith and Krystea were dumbfounded as the man touched down. However, he wasn't done yet. He immediately whirled around to them and their assailants. He was a rather thin and lanky man, causing further confusion as to how he managed to do what he just did. His hair was black as night and short, and his features were as thin as he was. He also seemed to be dressed in the bright orange clothing of a prison inmate. But he also had a rather monstrous, scale-like, three bladed sword in his opposite hand, which he quickly brought up and brandished in front of him. His face was tight and fierce as he glared at the opposing five enemies. They, in sheer awe that their burly assistant had been toppled by a single blow from this man, were stunned and paralyzed a moment.

That gave the man the chance to look down and glare at the two women.

"Get out of here! Run while I hold them off!"

Aerith might have stayed, surprised as she was and confused at what was happening. But Krystea had learned to think on her feet. She didn't know who this guy was…but if he was willing to cover their escape, he was welcome to it. Besides, after that punch…it looked like he could handle himself. Quickly, the woman sprung back to her feet, and pulled Aerith up with her. Not taking the time to be gentle, she practically slung the woman over one shoulder, and took off. She brushed right past their strange savior and for the opening in the wall. Moments later, she was gone.

* * *

_To be continued..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of you may have been keen enough to notice that Krystea's story is full of holes that clash with FFVII's timeline. This is not due to holes in the plot itself from my part (I'm hurt that you think so little of me :( ). Trust me...these holes are integral to the plot, and will start popping up again when the less emotive characters in my story ponder Krystea and Aerith's turn of events...


	11. Sinister Six

"You must have been _real_ hungry."

The silver-haired boy didn't answer; just wiped off his mouth after downing his sixth glass of homemade lemonade, finishing the pitcher that Tifa had made before she left. He used it to wash down the third peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had ate, after exhausting the home's supply of cheese by eating four toasted cheese sandwiches. He also ate his share of celery and carrot sticks, and had polished off a bag of potato chips by himself.

"I was." He answered. "But I didn't know that food could taste good."

Denzel looked at him in puzzlement. "You didn't?"

The boy shook his head. "All I ever had to eat was this stuff called protein paste. It didn't taste like anything."

The brown-haired boy continued to marvel at his new acquaintance. Both he and the homeless boy were at a table in the bar now, surrounded by open jars of peanut butter and jelly, empty packages of bread and cheese, and all sorts of other trash for the makings of a real mess. Denzel had dragged all of this out to make him something to eat, and the boy had sure utilized his hospitality. He had spent so long eating that it was now dark outside. Tifa wasn't back home yet, but Denzel was afraid she would be at any time. If that was the case, then the boy couldn't stick around much longer. And yet…Denzel's own sympathy didn't want to just throw him back out in the cold…

The silver-haired boy seemed to realize this. After he had finished eating, he realized that the hour had grown late. He turned his head to the windows, and saw that it was dark now. That made him shake, quivering and cringing again in his oversized clothes. His face turned to fear. Yet he seemed to realize that he couldn't stay here. In the end, he uneasily turned back to Denzel.

"Could I…sleep in the alley behind your house, tonight?" He uncertainly asked, as if fearing rejection already as well as what was out there. "You've been nice to me… I feel…safer...staying close to you."

But Denzel reacted to that. "You're going to sleep outside?"

"That's where I sleep." The boy simply answered. "I don't have a home."

This struck something inside Denzel. Of course, he saw plenty of orphans and homeless people in his time, short as it had been. But he actually brought this one in, and had been talking to him and feeding him for a while. And he looked really scared… Denzel remembered how cold and lonely it was to try to sleep in the alleys on your own… He remembered being scared…and with good reason. An urban alley was not the best place to be at night, especially being small and helpless. Again, he felt his pity aroused as he saw this boy cringing…

Finally, an idea came to Denzel's head.

"Hey…you can stay here tonight, if you want."

The boy snapped out of his fear, and looked to Denzel in surprise. "Huh?"

"You can use my sleeping bag." Denzel explained. "If you lay right next to my bed on the left side, and we turn out the lights, Tifa will never see you when she comes in. Marlene might find you out, but don't worry. She won't tattle on you."

The boy hesitated a moment. He was still very scared and untrusting about this world he had come into. All the people he could remember prior to Denzel had treated him with contempt, loathing, and mercilessness. But Denzel…he was different. And the boy was starting to realize it. Not only did he feed him, giving him fresh, tasty food rather than garbage or paste, but he was giving him a place to sleep too, in a house where he could hide from Dr. Hoeng and not be cold. And he was beginning to realize something else. A person like Denzel was kind…and the feeling of someone being kind to him was a very good feeling. It made him feel…warmer…inside. If he could feel more of this feeling, then he'd gladly stay here. He was beginning to like Denzel.

In the end, he nodded. "Alright."

A few moments later, and Denzel led the boy back into the kitchen area and their home. Once there, he showed him to the staircase and up it. There were the bedrooms and bathroom. Denzel led him to the room that was his and Marlene's. There were still two separate single beds inside, as well as the unusual clash of a young boy's preferences on one side and a young girl's on the other, which had grown more marked with time.

Once there, Denzel went to the closet to get his new acquaintance some things. He wasn't quite tall enough to reach the top yet, but if all he was doing was getting his sleeping bag off the top shelf, he could jump for it. Sure enough, once he got there and slid it open, all he had to do was leap up, seize the straps on the bag, and then yank down to get it to fall. It did hit him on the head in the process, but being a rolled up bundle it didn't do anything to stop him. Once he had it, he pulled it up and turned around back to the boy.

Denzel was a bit surprised at what he saw. The other boy was already at the side of his bed, and he seemed to be pulling up his and Marlene's dirty clothes that they hadn't put in the hamper to make himself a place to lay.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The boy turned back to him, and looked confused. "I was getting ready to go to bed. It's cool in here, so I wanted something to sleep on."

Denzel was still puzzled, but held up the sleeping bag. "You can sleep in this. And you don't have to use our clothes. I'll give you one of my pillows."

Surprisingly enough, the boy looked confused at this. However, he didn't stop Denzel as he unrolled the sleeping bag next to his bed, and then completely unfolded it for him. He was so puzzled by this that Denzel actually had to show him how to use it. After that, he gave him a pillow. The boy uncertainly unzipped the side and slipped into it, not taking any of his clothes off.

"You should take off your coat and shoes first." Denzel cautioned.

Yet again, the boy looked like this was a totally foreign concept. He looked down at himself a moment, but then finally shrugged and began to do as he was told. "…I guess it doesn't matter. I don't think I'll be cold in this." He murmured to himself as he did so. Once he was finished, he slipped inside the sleeping bag again and brought the top over himself, resting his head on the pillow.

He was soon pleased with the result. Denzel had barely turned toward getting himself ready for bed when the boy smiled.

"This is soft and warm." He spoke. "It's a lot better than newspaper and rags. And sleeping on metal floors."

Denzel once again turned to the boy at this, again confused as to what he meant by this. However, he recovered soon, and turned back to start taking off his own shoes. Again, he didn't get that far into it, before the boy pointed at the wall.

"What's that?"

Denzel turned to him, and then followed his finger to what he saw. Hanging against the wall on a few small nails was a necklace made out of rough gemstones, tied on a leather string.

"Oh. That's Marlene's." Denzel replied, with a slight frown. "She made it for me for my birthday, but I said it was too girly. Tifa got mad at me for that and said I should apologize, and she made me keep it. When she went to see her dad in Corel, she was in a riverbed all day looking for the gemstones."

The boy smiled at it. He seemed to enjoy the colors and look of it. Denzel turned back to his work, finishing pulling off his shoes. After a moment longer, the boy spoke up again, pointing out at it once more. "What color is that? It's really pretty…"

Denzel looked up again, and back to the necklace. He followed the boy's finger again, and saw that he was pointing toward one of the lighter blue stones.

"That color?" Denzel answered. "It looks blue to me…but Marlene told me it's 'azure', whatever that color is. It's blue to me, but she has to have all these funny names for colors…"

However, the boy seemed to almost be entranced by that title.

"Azure…" He echoed, staring at the necklace and the color. He was silent a moment, but then smiled wide again. "I like that color. I like that name. I want it to be my name. My name's Azure now."

Denzel had just finished pulling off his pants when he turned to the boy in confusion. "Huh?"

"You have a name." The boy explained matter-of-factly. "Dr. Hoeng had a name. Weasel and the others have names. The ones called Tifa and Marlene have names. I want a name, so I'm giving myself one. Call me Azure."

The brown-haired boy was a bit puzzled. He had never met a boy who acted like this before. Denzel remembered his own name when he was found by Cloud and Tifa. He knew that some kids in the streets gave themselves nicknames when they couldn't remember their own, but it was never done so...cheerfully. It looked like the silver-haired boy was very pleased and proud of his name, more so than any other boy he had ever seen. And he wasn't used to having someone suddenly name themselves something. But in the end, he supposed it figured. And so, with a shrug, he nodded and smiled.

"Ok, Azure."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be running with lights on?"

"Consider this, Elena…" Reno answered as he continued to work the controls of the Sierra. "They must know that only Cloud and the kid took this thing out. Hence, if they try to contact us with the radio, and anyone besides them answers, they'll know it's us. So we're having to run without answering their hails. At the same time, we aren't returning to their airfield but we're swinging around Midgar. If we run with lights off, that's only going to give them more reason to be suspicious about why we're acting this way, and to start wondering if Cloud and the kid are, in fact, still in command. Keep in mind, this thing isn't stealth. Lights on or off, they've seen us by now."

Elena realized the wisdom of that rationality, and silently turned back to her own console.

Working the Sierra wasn't easy. It took more than one pilot to do so, and a lot of trial and error that had nearly sent the airship into a nosedive more than once. Reno, Rude, and Elena had bumbled over the controls for about twenty minutes before they were able to successfully take it out of auto-pilot and turn it to the south, making their way around the Northern Continent. After that, it was simple to follow Krystea. True, her helicopter was on stealth, but each Turk had a GPS on them. It was reserved for whenever one of them might be captured. They didn't really think it could be used to hunt down one of their own. What more, no opponent, including Krystea, would be able to remove it unless they had surgical tools. It was implanted under one's skin.

They had to take a longer route than Krystea, unfortunately, as getting over the Northern Continent would incite the New Shinra to fire. Yet once clear, they were much faster. It took some hours to get as far as they were now. The sun had gone down, and now Midgar was lit up on the horizon. Typically, they didn't find themselves headed to Midgar, toward the base of the PPA. Rather, they were headed for the outskirts. Not long ago, they saw the blip representing Krystea, and that it had slowed down considerably. She had to have landed and disembarked from the chopper. Catching her would be easy now if they could have maintained use of the Sierra…but they doubted they could much longer.

Another threat was that their prisoners had to be awake by now. It would have made more sense to kill them earlier. Reno frowned at his own stupidity. Why hadn't he anyway? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had the impulse to spare them at that moment, and that he couldn't think of killing them. Now, it was too late. They'd have trouble when they opened that closet, even with them restrained…

"We got something." Rude suddenly announced, calling Reno from his private thoughts.

The Turk immediately turned his head in Rude's direction. "Got what? A bogey? Enemy fire?"

"Message." Rude answered. "Their communications system seems to be able to take messages when we don't answer."

"Put it on." Reno instructed. "Maybe we can get some clue as to how to avoid them a bit longer."

Rude gave a nod and pressed a few buttons on the console.

Moments later, all three Turks recoiled in shock as a screaming, violent, and nearly unintelligible stream of obscenities and curses flowed out of the speakers and into their ears. The three were stunned into paralyzation, hearing the chorus of yells and foul language. Yet as Reno began to cup his hands over his ears to keep himself from being driven into pain, he began to recognize that voice. Not only that…but he managed to catch assorted words between curses, such as "thieves", "stole", and "bring it back now".

Rude, blustering underneath his shades, reached out and switched the voice off before it got any worse. As silence returned to the bridge, Rude and Reno uneasily began to straighten up again. Elena was shaking a bit, her own body turned to fear from the sheer violence of the man on the other end.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed.

"I think it was Cid…or him after turning into a werewolf." Reno answered. "And from the sound of it…I think it's safe to say we've been ratted out."

Elena snapped up at that, and looked back to him. Rude did the same. "You sure?" He asked.

Reno frowned and nodded. "Couldn't make out much in that tapestry of obscenity…but I heard enough to gather he'd ready to rip the heads off of some people who stole his boat. He must somehow know we took it."

"What?" Elena exclaimed in disbelief. "How?"

Reno kept frowning. "Apparently…someone…or some people…who knew we were on board managed to get a message out. I thought we had cleaned those two…but it looks like they somehow managed to get a message back to shore."

The three looked dark after that. This changed some things. Stealth was supposed to be their biggest asset. They were planning on landing the Sierra and abandoning it, being gone long before the opposing army could show up and know who did it. But now that they were found out, this would make things more difficult. Down here, the Shinra wasn't in that big of a presence to guarantee their safety and ability to disappear. Here, it was the PPA who ran the show, and they were the outlaws.

"What do we do?" Elena finally asked.

Reno sighed in response. "Only thing we can do, I guess. I don't think it would break Cid's heart to blow this thing up while we're on it, though I think he'll try to have us disabled first. If we try to fight our way out, Krystea will get more of a head on us. We're going to have to ditch this thing before they use any anti-aircraft artillery on us."

"What about Cloud and Ragnar?" Rude asked.

Reno frowned again. "If they managed to contact them, they're probably already free and waiting for the first person to come back and try to finish them off. They live for now, I guess. At least hopefully running into them will keep the PPA off our backs long enough for them to get away. For now…they still don't know who we're after…"

* * *

Zola sure hoped that whoever he had just saved was worth it…because, for once, he looked like he had bitten off more than he could chew.

Up close and personal, these things smelled even worse. And though they had been initially shocked by what he had done, they were now starting to split up and move apart, moving to surround the warrior. And from what he had seen when he charged in, these six were only some of the threat. There were a lot more outside…and they may have already gotten the women he had just saved. At any rate, there was no time to worry about that now. He was surrounded…and had to fight.

The enemy made the first move…but it was something Zola hardly expected. One of the cloaked figures suddenly snapped his or her head back beneath the hood. He was just in time to see some small object come from this person. In response, he quickly tilted his head to one side. That was good, because the object sailed past his head and impacted one of the wood posts for the ceiling behind him. He risked a look behind him real quickly to see what it had been. To his shock, a greenish-gray blob of goo was against the post…and it was _dissolving_ it. That was especially shocking, considering the fact that the strongest acids in existence could barely affect plant material…

Yet Zola had little time to ponder this…as another member shot forward. To the basilisk's surprise, this one opened its palms…and revealed long, sharp, curved, six-inch talons that extended from its fingers. It immediately dove forward and began to swipe at Zola with surprising speed. To the shock of the armored creature, the claws easily ripped apart his shirt and cut a shallow scrape around his gut. He quickly began to maneuver back as the figure closed, slicing and slashing as it made its way forward. Its speed was impressive, and Zola soon had to leap back considerably and quickly to stay clear.

But while doing this, another figure leapt for the ceiling, and grabbed one of the overhead posts with extra-large hands. Swinging forward like some sort of ape, it used this post as a fulcrum to swing itself around and lunge for Zola. The current attacker ducked just in time to eliminate the one barrier between Zola and the size-sixteens that the ape-like one wore. Despite his incredible strength and threshold for pain, the man was stunned as a powerful blow caught him under the chin, and knocked him off of his feet to send him flailing back.

Zola tipped and nearly fell backward, but somehow he managed to stabilize himself. He stood back up and got his balance…and just in time. As he gaped in surprise at his opponents…he noticed that another one was already coming. "Tiny" apparently hadn't been stunned long from Zola's opening punch, and now he was on his feet again and barreling at him, easily snapping both wooden and steel braces out of the way as he charged forward. The basilisk wheeled around to him and saw him approach. However…despite his size and power, this was his first good chance. He had enough speed to dodge out of the way and give him a slash to the side when he got up to him. And so, Zola paused a moment and stood there, waiting for the right opportunity…

At last, the hulk reached him. Zola enacted his plan immediately, and leapt out of his path so that he could bring his sword around and slice into his side. Yet before he could bring his weapon up…he felt what appeared to be slimey, sticky rope lash out and seize his legs. With a look of surprise, Zola found his legs locked together and then yanked out from under him. As the giant stormed by, heading outside and seeming unable to stop himself that easily, Zola was sent falling face-first to the ground with a rather powerful impact.

Zola winced in pain, but managed to turn and look behind him. He soon saw what had grabbed him, to his surprise. A fleshy, slime-covered tentacle had protruded from where one of the homeless person's arms should have been, and had snagged him. Now, the one with the claws was charging forward. Giving a cat-like yell, it leapt into the air and extended its claws, meaning to land on him and rip him to pieces. Zola was stunned. What were these things? Monsters? He didn't know…but he knew he had to start fighting back soon or he was dead.

As the creature was about to land on him, Zola abruptly twisted and rolled his body away. Moments later, the thing pounced on where he was, but his long sharp nails only embedded into concrete instead. What more, it seemed to cause it some pain, and it let out an animal howl in response. As for Zola, he used the moment to take up his tri-blade and swing down again, this time raking it across the tentacle that held him. The owner of the appendage gave an inhuman howl, and immediately released him and drew it back. Now free, Zola quickly got to his feet…

Only to see that the spitter was firing another blob at him. Quickly, he swung his head to one side, nearly having his ear melted off in the process. But that was also a trap, and he soon found himself in a prime position for the ape one to hop onto the ground and then lunge at him, giving him a cross against his face. Zola was once again knocked off of his feet and staggered back.

Somehow, through the pain and dazzled sensations, Zola saw the spitter rear back again. As he did, he saw the one with the nails rip his talons out of the floor, scattering cement in the process, and then turn and rush at him. As Zola managed to get his bearings and slow down again, he quickly looked at these two and made some calculations. He saw a way to get out of this…and waited for them to close for a second longer…

At last, talons reached him. He swung at him again with his extra-large nails. Zola countered by swinging out his blade and catching his nails in the forked portion. After that, he quickly wrenched his hand around and brought it in front of his face. It was just in time too…for that was when the spitter finished releasing its latest acidic wad. However, instead of hitting Zola, the thing's projectile impacted the hand of talons that Zola had trapped in his blade, immediately splattering out over it.

Zola quickly pulled his blade away to avoid getting it melted, but talons drew his hand back and bellowed in pain as the spit began to dissolve his limb. But the basilisk wasn't finished. He quickly brought up his weapon to put the creature out of its misery…when he found himself caught off guard again. Apparently, tentacle had more than one tentacle, and had recovered by now. This time, the sides of its ratty coat exploded as _four _of the appendages shot out and seized Zola, with two of them pinning his arms to his side and another two grabbing his legs. Zola once again yelped as he was yanked off his balance. But this time he wasn't merely dropped. Tentacle instead snapped him into the air and then flung him violently across the room. Zola was soon turned into a projectile himself, and smashed through two more wooden posts before hitting a steel one with his back and head. A horrible pain shot through his body as a tremendous "clang" sounded, and with a moan the basilisk slid to the ground.

Zola's head was swimming, and he was rather stunned after what had just befallen him. Yet he was a fast healer, and he blinked and looked up again. Talons was on the ground, grabbing the bloody stump that had been his limb and bellowing in agony. But ape was swinging along the ceiling, headed right for him again to give him more pain. Not only that, but tiny was back. He was in the process of smashing through part of the already wrecked wall and barreling straight for him, looking fit to smash him into jelly under his feet.

The basilisk held a moment. Quickly, he surveyed the situation once more, and made a few calculations again. Once he saw what was happening, he formulated a plan. As fast as his sore body could, he once more stood on his feet as the two opponents arrived. He only hoped that ape would do as he intended. Yet as the agile thing approached, he realized that he would. Rather than swing from the rafter and attack him, he reached out and seized one of the metal poles supporting the ceiling. He swung himself horizontally around it, meaning to come around and hook Zola with a double kick. Not only that, but tiny was closing in from a slightly different side. Zola looked to be crushed between the two…unless he did this first.

At the last moment, the basilisk ducked, letting ape sail harmlessly over him.

Tiny could do nothing but gape before the double kick smashed him in the gut instead, knocking him back and off of his feet once again.

Ape was stunned at what he had done, and slowed down his swing as he came back around once more. That was his fatal mistake, however. Zola used the moment to shoot back up, and this time swung his tri-blade up with him, cutting a rather large gash along the side of ape. Another bestial howl went out before ape released his post and fell to the ground, grasping his side in pain. This cut was deep...and would likely be mortal soon. And so, Zola turned his attention to the other three still standing. Not waiting for tiny to recover yet again, he began to step out toward them…

But unfortunately, he was too late. Tiny had barely been stunned by that blow, as he had barely been stunned by Zola's. The basilisk only took a few steps before he felt a massive hand wrap around his neck and crush inward. Zola gagged for a moment, before he found himself ripped off of his feet and swung around. He continued to gasp as he looked face to face with tiny, who was now getting back to his feet once again. He couldn't see much…other than two ugly, oversized eyes glaring at him over a gigantic, cow-like mouth. The thing glared at him in rage for a moment more…before swinging him up and smashing his head into…and through…the ceiling. Zola opened his mouth and gagged again, unable to cry out in pain as concrete was broken around his head due to his airway being cut off. Fully enraged, Tiny proceeded to smash three more holes in the ceiling with Zola's head, trying to crush his skull in…

But as much as this blow hurt the basilisk, he was far too strong to be killed by it…at least as easily as a normal human might be. As tiny yanked him down and prepared to drive his head through the ceiling again…Zola lashed out and up with his foot, catching tiny under the chin. The blow would have killed a regular man, but tiny was barely stunned. And so…Zola did so two more times before giving him a thrust kick to the throat. That made the creature gag, and he finally dropped him. Zola landed on his feet, but staggered and gasped a moment, trying to get some air in before doing anything else. However, he didn't have long to do so. Tiny gagged only a couple times before turning back to Zola with his violent anger. He snarled at him once, and then lunged forward once again.

But Zola was ready. He was growing tired at this point, but he knew he couldn't afford to let up. As tiny came at him, he crouched and suddenly leapt into the air. He placed his hands on tiny's shoulders as he closed in, and then used him as leverage to push himself up and over the thing's head, in effect hurdling the beast. The giant looked about in confusion only for a moment before, in his own stupidity, he drove his own head into the same metal pipeape had used, hitting it so hard that his head dented it in. The effect only served to stun him, but that was all that Zola needed.

As the basilisk went to the ground, he slashed out with his sword again. He had managed to catch tentacle trying to bring his appendages in to pour on more pain, but the creature had hesitated because it couldn't get a good look at Zola to attack. And now, having been surprised at Zola's sudden move, it was caught off guard as the basilisk landed and sliced through two more of its fleshy limbs. Another inhuman cry later, and the thing recoiled again, hauling its arms protectively into the holes in its coat.

The basilisk panted. Ape and talons were down…but tiny was shaking his head and turning around to glare at Zola in rage. He didn't look the slightest bit hurt from all the punishment he had taken so far. Tentacle fumed at Zola, and looked ready to prepare another attack. Spitter was hauling back again, and one of them appeared to just be watching this, still having not made a move. Zola swallowed. This was a lot harder than it looked. These things were resilient. If he didn't even the odds soon…he could be in trouble. He only hoped that those women had gotten away…and that he could somehow eke a victory out of this…

But before anyone could make another move, they froze as a new sound entered the environment. Gunshots were coming from outside. The monsters and Zola turned and looked out the openings that tiny had made, and heard the sounds of rapid gunfire outside. It also appeared to have effect. Some of the things that were still out there began to cry in agony. Zola was surprised. What was that? Had the PPA come at last? He hadn't seen any signs of them…and they shouldn't have heard them from where they were. But what else could it be? Perhaps somehow they had been alerted, and had come to join the fray. Then again…there was a chance that it was more enemies, and that the ones crying out were the two women… Or it could be that the women themselves were firing… He thought he had smelled the scent of gun metal on one…

However, after a moment, it seemed that whoever they were they were on his side. The one who hadn't moved hissed. "Damn them…we've been spotted. We're under attack." At this, the thing wheeled around to her companions. "We need to leave here. We'll ruin everything for the doctor if they find out about us."

Tentacle and spitter turned to the female, and seemed hesitant. They wheeled around back to Zola, and sneered for a moment. The basilisk almost thought they would attack again. But in the end, they uttered curses at him, and broke off. Tentacle ran forward and used its appendages to yank the bleeding, nearly delirious talons off the ground. It supported him as best as he could, and then turned and ran out the door they had knocked open. Spitter spat at the ground at Zola's feet, leaving another ball of acidic fluid in its wake, and then turned and ran as well. That left the female, tiny, and the now-dead ape.

Tiny was furious, glaring at the female. He pointed at Zola and roared. _"He killed Bartus! We can't let him get away with that!"_

"We have no time, Nimrod!" The female hissed back. "If they find out about us, he'll kill us all for our failure! Revenge can wait!"

The hulk sneered, but the female didn't waste anymore time. She turned and ran after her companions. The giant wheeled around and glared at Zola. He was livid with fury, and looked ready to rip apart Zola with his bare hands. In the end, however, he snorted. He turned and went over to his dead companion, and quickly lifted him up and easily held him in his arms. He wheeled around one last time to Zola, and growled again.

_"I swear I'll kill you for this, human."_

With that, the giant wheeled around and charged. A moment later, he smashed through the opposite wall, not even slowing down as he did so. A torrent of debris, bricks, and wood rained down behind him, covering his escape as he charged out into the night. It didn't really matter. Zola wasn't following him…nor was he sure he wanted to after seeing the threshold for pain on that guy. Within a few moments, Zola was standing alone in the chamber.

Once he realized he was in the clear, and he heard the gunshots die outside, the basilisk let out a sigh of relief. He nearly let his tri-blade clatter to the ground as he dropped his arms. He was sore, but not in nearly as much pain as he should have been. His regeneration helped out immensely. Still…that had been one of the worst fights he had been in a long time. What more, he hadn't done nearly as bad to the enemy as he thought he should of. They were something else entirely…as their foul and unusual inhuman smells testified against. It made Zola nervous to think about it…and considering his age and true nature, that was something.

Who were those guys, anyway? _What_ were they? And what did they want? If they didn't want to be found out by the PPA…then why had they gotten into a fight this close to the camp? They were doing more than good enough anyway…so why had they broken off now? Tiny alone probably could have taken care of a whole regiment of troops… Who were those two ladies anyway? Why had they sent all this power after only them? Were they that big a deal? And why would they want them?

Before Zola could ponder any of these things, however…he froze. He suddenly sensed that he was no longer alone in the room. He didn't actually hear anything come in…but he could smell it. And it smelled inhuman… Not only that, but he could almost _sense_ it. And the sense he received was not pleasant. It was rather…cold…and unnerving. It made him feel uncomfortable just to be around it. And from the smell and sensation…he realized that it was coming up right behind him.

Zola stayed loose a moment longer, secretly preparing himself and trying to stay calm. Then, in a flash, he suddenly snapped around and swung his tri-blade out for the foe behind him.

Moments later…he let the weapon rest lightly on the neck of the man who had come up behind him. But it wasn't out of mercy…

It was because a handgun's barrel was resting on his forehead.

Zola and the man he now held at blade length froze. The basilisk was surprised. He hadn't met many who could react that quickly. What more, strong as he was…a bullet to the head would more than likely kill him. As such, a bit of fear held him. He used the pause to quickly survey the man that now had him at his mercy as much as he did. He was tall, pale, and had a head of long black hair. He was dressed all in blood red and black, save for a long metal claw he had on one arm. His other arm held the handgun at his head. He looked rather monstrous himself…especially since his cold eyes burned red and were focused on him. However, he wasn't dressed like the others,as a homeless person. He had no idea what to make of him…other than he was now in a bad situation regarding him.

Finally, Zola broke the silence, trying to sound bold.

"You better run off like the rest of your friends. Didn't you hear the gunfire outside? The PPA are coming."

"…Then if I were you, I would run as well." The man simply replied. "You appear to be dressed as one of their inmates. However…I assure you that they aren't coming. You heard me."

Zola hesitated at that, a bit amazed. That was this man? He did have a gun…but it had sure sounded like a firefight. And he hadn't been alone in that assumption. The enemy had thought the same, obviously… However…if he was fighting the enemy, and had driven them off…then perhaps that meant he wasn't with them.

"Um…so…you aren't with the monsters?"

"Why did you automatically assume I was?" The dark man calmly answered.

Zola took one look at the man's ghastly, nearly vampiric appearance, and gave a shrug. "Um…no reason."

Neither man moved.

Zola swallowed. "…You can put your gun down now."

"You're an escaped prisoner from the PPA." The man simply answered.

"No I'm not."

"You're dressed like one."

"It's a complicated story."

"Good. I enjoy complicated stories."

Zola frowned. "You're not a member either. You don't have any authority to arrest me."

"I plan on joining soon."

"How do you know I don't?"

"I don't. I'm just proceeding on a logical course."

The basilisk was once again at a loss. He had to get out of this. At last, he let out a sigh. "Look…I was fighting against those things. You were fighting against those things. Obviously, they were the real bad guys here. We're not getting anywhere just like this. So why don't we just both put our weapons down and try to act like civilized people for a few moments?"

The man said nothing in response. However, after a moment longer…his thumb went out to his stock. After pushing once, he uncocked it. He never averted his cold glare for a moment. Zola licked his lips, but then slowly began to pull his blade away from the man's neck. Both of them, neither fully trusting the other, stared on as they slowly returned their weapons to their sides.Afterward, they found themselves standing face-to-face and unmoving.

"Alright." The man began. "If you weren't with that company, what were you doing out here?"

"I spotted those freaks coming out here after I saw a helicopter go down." Zola answered. "I followed them here to see what was up."

"In a prisoner's uniform?" The man inquired.

Zola rolled his eyes and sighed. "Like I said…it's a very long story, and I can't sort it out without coming off as guilty. But the real enemy here were those freaks. They weren't human."

"I gathered that much." The dark man answered. "I placed two shots into the skull of one and it didn't falter. I injured several of those outside, but I only killed one."

Zola frowned. "Same here. In the meantime, you only have to look around to see what else they did while I was trying that." Here, the man indicated around him. Although the dark man never looked away, his peripheral vision examined the room now, showing the burns, concrete cuts, and ruined construction that surrounded them. It looked like a war zone in Zola's wake. After this, however, he looked back to the dark man. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason. I saw the helicopter landing secretly, and I assumed something foul."

"The helicopter is about ten blocks away." Zola reminded him.

"I was drawn to this point for, I assume, much the same reasons you were. I saw these creatures moving on some target. But when I tracked them here, I already heard a fight having broke out. I assume you picked a fight with them."

"Only because I was trying to defend the two ladies." Zola defended. "I assume they were the ones who came out of the chopper."

On mentioning this, however, Zola realized that he had managed to pique the curiosity of the dark man. After all, he hadn't seen who had been a passenger on that ship, and this offered a new clue to him.

"…What did these ladies look like?"

Zola paused for a moment. He didn't know who this man was, or what his angle was. There was a chance that telling him about these women might endanger them. However, in the end he decided to go ahead and go for it. The creatures had been after them, and in the end this guy had indirectly defended them.

"…Both of them looked about the same. Brown hair and green eyes, and somewhat similar builds. One was in a white robe. The other was in a dark suit. I overheard them a bit before they came in. Sounded like they were having some sort of tearful reunion…"

The dark man took this in for a moment. But once Zola was finished and he had a few seconds, he finished by simply brushing his cape up and replacing his gun in a side holster. After that, he turned and began to walk past the basilisk.

"Very well. Good bye."

This, however, only puzzled the man even more. As the dark man passed him, Zola spun around and followed him, and then called out. "Wait a minute…where are you going?"

The dark man halted, but did not turn around.

"…Those two women likely were the ones on the helicopter. One of them was wearing the attire of a Turk, according to you, and I know that the Turks are prone to using stealth helicopters. Based on their manner of arrival, it is likely that they were on assignment to conduct some act of espionage on the Planet Protector Army. However…if what you say is true about a Turk moving around with a civilian and actually expressing emotion around one, then that is an item of interest indeed…as is the fact that these creatures were after them, and are likely still after them. All of this merits me investigating this further. I'll find them and ask them myself."

With that, the dark man began to walk away again, toward the newest hole in the wall. However, Zola wasn't going to let him off that easily. He immediately stepped forward.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He called out. "I'm not letting you go that easily! How do I know you aren't after them too? And you aren't a member of the PPA either."

"Be that as it may, I'm still going after them." The dark man calmly answered, not turning around.

Zola frowned for a moment after that, and let out a large sigh. In the end, however, he grunted and then broke into a jog himself, moving to catch up with the dark figure.

"Then I'm going with you."

This made the dark man halt. He stopped in midstep, and turned his burning red glare behind him to stare at Zola as he approached. The look was powerful and dark…and it made Zola halt and nearly pale at the sight of it, as unnatural as it was. However, Zola steeled himself, and stood up straight.

"Why?" The dark man asked.

"Like I said, I still don't trust you all that much." Zola responded. "And like you said…there is something weird going down, and you're a part of it as far as I'm concerned."

"I could say the same thing about you." The dark man answered coolly.

"Anyway…" Zola continued, pushing this off and stepping forward to once again stand right next to the dark man. "I'm not sure what's going on or where you figure into this. But until I find those women and get it sorted out, I'm sticking with you. I know personally that the PPA lost too much by letting strange people go about their own business. I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again."

The dark man stared at him a moment longer. He was silent and expressionless as he did so, not showing approval or disappointment. But Zola stood and did not change. He had already made his decision at this point. In the end…the dark man finally turned away and continued to walk toward the opening.

"…Don't expect me to wait up for you, so keep up if you wish to follow."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. A Quality Of Mercy

Hey everyone. This update's been a while in coming, but for good reason. I've been busy looking for work and trying to sell my first real novel, and added to the fact that I've been trying to get some headway in this story before submitting my next chapter and that adds to a bit of a stretch. As you've probably noticed, I'm bringing in a lot of threads at this point, and I've been trying to give some time to each of them. However, only one or two are actually action-orientated and are part of the "main" plotline, and so I've found myself kind of struggling through the other sections. I hope it hasn't made the quality suffer too much. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Aerith cursed her own weakness…but it didn't change the fact that she was next to helpless.

And after what had occurred, she was tired all over again.

Aerith had no idea who their mysterious savior had been, but Krystea hadn't stayed to find out. Aerith was tempted to stay and try and help him, but her astranged sister had taken her out before they could. As it turned out, they had more work cut out for them. Krystea had to dodge several other strange people outside before she had managed to get Aerith into the clear. Luckily, they were mostly preoccupied with the man who had picked a fight, and soon with someone shooting at them. Aerith had no idea if they were friend or foe, and Krystea hadn't waited to find out. Soon, they were running away from the area as fast as they could.

"We need to stay on the move…get off this continent if we can." She had told her. "I don't know what those things are…but the rest of the Turks and any New Shinra agents will be looking for us both."

To that end, Krystea had taken Aerith as far as she possibly could. She pushed herself beyond her previous limits, carrying her about twice as far from the fight zone. She had refused to rest until they were in a position of safety, which at current looked to be off the continent and not anytime soon. Aerith noticed how exhausted Krystea was becoming. Although she didn't know how she had generated the lightning, she still remembered her other abilities to heal, and she used them to keep her on her feet. But one healing wind was about all Aerith could manage in her own bad state. She wished desperately that she could relieve Krystea of her burden by getting on her own feet, but she could only manage a slow walk for now…

At any rate, they finally received a blessing. As Krystea, sweat-soaked and panting, was about to collapse from her running, she happened to spot something. The two ladies had come upon an abandoned truck in the ruined portion of the city. It was mostly rusted and beaten from old accidents, but it had a mako engine, was unlocked, and the keys were in the ignition. Evidently, it had been too much of a piece of junk to try and sell or trade in, but the owner had left it here hoping that someone would steal it in order to collect the insurance. He would be happy because of them, it seemed, because that was exactly what they did.

Now, Aerith was slumped in her own seat, trying to stay awake. After all, it wasn't fair that Krystea had to stay awake and alert for both of them. She was pulling almost all of the weight here, and Aerith was too weak to do anything other than be protected. If Krystea had really been awake for as long as she claimed, and had exerted herself as much as she had, then she knew she wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer…

A tremor cut Aerith out of her thoughts. She could sense it, even though the truck was going full speed down the abandoned roads for the eastern exits out of Midgar. She stiffened slightly, and looked around at the area…making sure it wasn't some attack. However, it wasn't. The tremor faded as soon as it came, and Krystea and Aerith were left unhindered as they continued to drive down the highway. Something about this, however, unnerved the Cetra. She had a feeling that not all was well…and she desired to contact the Planet to find out what… However, it was no use now. She might fall asleep if she tried, tired as she was by now. And she needed to stay alert for Krystea. As it was, the woman at her side slapped herself in the face at thatparticular momentto stay awake.

"I can drive." Aerith called out. "I think I can manage it."

"That's alright. I need someone with experience behind the wheel to get it moving quickly." Krystea answered.

"Where are we going?"

"Like I said…we need to get off this continent."

Aerith hesitated at that, but then spoke up. "I have friends here, in this army. They'll help us. They'll be fair to you…"

Krystea, however, frowned and shook her head. "I can't take that chance anymore. Especially not now that those creatures are part of this. And the Turks will be trying to make sure we _don't_ get back, as will those things we escaped from. Once we're in a safe zone, we can try and call and sort out our case. But right now, I don't trust who's listening. Think about it this way. Those things wanted us specifically…and they had to have known where we were when neither the PPA or the New Shinra did. I'd say that's a big warning sign."

Aerith hesitated at that, realizing that Krystea was right. They weren't safe right now. Still…she hated it. She wished that Cloud or Ragnar were here… This had too many unpleasant memories. She had met up with her last family member…but now they were on the run together, just as she used to be with her mother. She only hoped this could work out somehow…and that wherever Cloud and Ragnar were that they could do something to help them before any of these other parties came to them.

Aerith didn't like this… Something inside was telling her that leaving the City now was a bad idea…

However, she shook it off and looked back to Krystea. She couldn't worry about that now. She was right. There was no telling when they'd get attacked again here. They had to get clear. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to drive this car as hard and far as I can before it breaks down." Krystea answered. "I'm going to try to get us to Kalm…or maybe even the Mythril Mines area. After that, we're going through them and making for Fort Condor, and then to Junon where we can get a boat off of this continent."

_Just like old times… _Aerith thought to herself.

"There's an easier, faster road there now…which is exactly why I'm not taking it." Krystea continued. "They'll probably be waiting for us there. As it is…I'm sure the Turks will be headed that way unless they're right on our tails, meaning to cut us off. I'd slow down so that they would get more on our tails to keep them from doing so…but I won't take the risk…especially with those creatures after us and their ability to call for New Shinra help."

"We can't run all the way there." Aerith responded. "You'll be exhausted by then."

"I'll do as good as I can." Krystea answered. "In the meantime, try to rest up yourself. When this car does finally go dead…you're going to have to walk."

* * *

It was a good thing that Cid Highwind possessed a remote device to open the hatch to his airship. If not…he might have broken it down himself to get to the people inside.

Shortly after the ramp into the main area of the ship opened, a quivering and furious captain of the PPA stormed inside. He was followed by several of the airfield guards. They, however, were nervous as they walked in, fully armed, knowing that they were supposed to encounter the two generals. But as far as Cid was concerned, they had already committed an act worse than treason, and he was ready to force them out if he had too.

"Cloud! Ragnar! Where the #&# are you!" He screamed out as he entered the ship, his heavy footsteps sending metallic echoes throughout the entire airship. There was no reply, and Cid didn't wait for one. Nearly chewing on the end of his cigarette in frustration and rage, he continued to storm in. The soldiers could do nothing but follow a bit nervously. They went deeper into the bowels of the landed airship, with the only noise being Cid's sonic obscenities traveling continuously throughout the hull.

At long last, the Sierra had returned. It wasn't a moment too soon. The leaders of the PPA had been planning on using it to evacuate people once they had learned of the coming disaster. However, that had been a bust. Generals Cloud and Ragnar had taken it shortly after learning about the disaster, and had been gone for two days now doing goodness only knew what. At last, it had landed again…but not at the airfield. It landed in one of the ruined and abandoned parts of the city, ignoring any and all radio hails in the process. Once it had landed, it had powered down and not moved an inch since. However, not willing to waste the time in seeing if it would take off again, Captain Cid had practically stormed the ship just now with the airfield guard to "retake" it.

For a minute or so, the group forced their way deeper into the craft, but revealed nothing. There were no signs of life or activity. Then again, it was only typical. They were mostly in the maintenance and cargo sections early on. The areas with actual life and activity in them didn't show up until later. Still, Cid led them on, not caring if they were hiding out in the cockpit. He'd get them at that point if he had to.

However, he halted as they finally passed into the main corridor. The other soldiers quickly fell in behind him and stopped as well. For a moment, Cid's anger was deflated, and he looked ahead in puzzlement. The main corridor looked like it had seen some action. He could tell that there were several knicks and holes in the floor and walls. What more, there was some red stains on the ground…that appeared to be blood. Last but not least, Cloud and Ragnar's swords were here. He stepped forward on seeing them, moving to the weapons. Event Horizon was collapsed, and Ragnarok was leaning against the wall of the corridor. That confused the captain. Cloud and Ragnar weren't ones to just leave their swords lying around like this…

_Tap…tap…_

Cid suddenly looked up, as did the other soldiers, and wheeled around to the side. They all soon found themselves looking at a hatched doorway…one of the tool closets. The tapping had come from there. Cid stood up from where he was and walked over to the doorway. He heard a tapping again as he approached. The other soldiers moved in slightly, looking curiously at the area as well. Once Cid arrived, he halted, and after only a short pause he reached out and grasped the handle to the closet. He gave the hatch one quick twist to open it up…

And was immediately ambushed.

One form shot out and seized him around the legs, and immediately began to wrench him to the floor. But as that happened, another form swung down from a ceiling pipe in the closet to give a double-kick to Cid's face. The man let out a cry as the double assault flung him to the ground. No sooner had he landed than the one who had wrenched his legs came up and pinned him to the ground by crossing his arm over his neck. He reared back his fist to punch him. In shock, the soldiers raised their weapons and prepared to fire on the attackers…

When the one who had kicked Cid dropped to the ground and froze, as his companion did a moment later. Both of themformed looks of surprise.

"Cid?" Cloud asked with a confused expression.

_"Would you get off me you spiky headed $#&!"_

Immediately, Cloud sprung back off of Cid, and got back to his feet. Ragnar himself paled a bit, hearing Cid's sudden burst of rage. Evidently, they had made him even madder at them than before. He actually recoiled a little as Cloud backed up into him. Cid himself coughed and hacked, and then began to grumble angrily as he started to clambor back onto his feet. The other soldiers looked over the two men for a moment, but then they recognized them. Once they did, they immediately pulled their arms back and were at ease.

"Sorry, Cid." Ragnar lamely apologized as he began to sweat. "We thought you were one of the Turks…"

Cid, having just gotten back on two feet, wheeled around and gave a look that could kill.

_"Do I look like a damn Turk to you!"_

Cloud, however, was more casual, and not as embarrassed and hesitant as Ragnar. He gave a shrug. "Hey, how were we supposed to know who it was? The Turks shoved us in there, and we figured they'd be opening it up only to shoot us. We had to get in the first hit."

Cid continued to grumble, and glared at the two of them. "First it's the crazy resurrection quest…and now you two say the Turks are back. I don't suppose they were the ones who stole my Sierra in the first place? Or was it pink elephants this time? Or leprechauns?"

However, this only served to puzzle Cloud and Ragnar. The two turned to each other with a confused look, and then looked back to Cid.

"You mean…they aren't here?"

"Nobody's here except you two assholes shoved in that closet!" Cid spat back. However, after having said that, he hesitated a moment. A bit of his anger subsided as he developed a thoughtful look. "Then again…I doubt you two were dumb enough to lock yourselves in there… And you couldn't have landed this thing from in there…"

Cloud looked around the area a bit. However, seeing no hints, he turned back to Cid. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Where do ya' think?" Cid retorted as he began to fish for another cigarette, now that his anger had somewhat retarded. "Yer back in Midgar, of course, which you never should have left in the first place…"

On hearing this, however, the two men ignored Cid and turned back to each other.

"Midgar? Why would we be there? Why did they want to go here?" Ragnar asked. "All they had to do was take Aerith back to base."

"I don't know, but that gives us some advantage." Cloud answered. "So long as they're here, they're still on our territory."

"Would you two start makin' some sense?" Cid suddenly outburst. "Did you two just say Aerith? What do the Turks have to do with her body? What have you been doing for two days?"

The two men turned and faced the captain again. Both hesitated for a moment, and looked to each other again. After that, however, they turned back to Cid, and Ragnar managed a smile.

"Cid…we did it."

The man merely frowned. "Did what?"

"We followed the legend that was brought to us yesterday morning." Cloud continued, although he didn't smile. After all…there wasn't much to smile about at the moment in his eyes. "We found that Crystal Stone…found it and used it. Aerith came back from the dead."

Cid merely frowned and snorted. "Bullsh't. Now what have you been doing with my Sierra?"

Ragnar immediately shook his head in earnest. "We're not kidding, Cid. She's alive again. I talked to her."

Cid jammed his cigarette in his mouth and fished for his lighter. "Look, you little wiseasses, I ain't in the mood for cranks. I'm too damn tired and I'm too damn pissed. Now start making some damn sense about this Turks and what you've been doin' with the Sierra or I'm gonna…"

"Cid."

This single word cut the man off. It wasn't enough to make him break composure, but it was cold and firm…just like Cloud could be in his most serious moments. The man turned his head to the ex-mercenary, and Cloud glared back with a steely gaze of perfect seriousness.

"…Do you think I'm the kind of guy who would joke about anything, much less this?"

Cid glared at him a moment. However, Cloud's face didn't change. It stayed as hard and firm as stone. He turned his head over to Ragnar next. The youth was far more eager and earnest, but he too was unchanging, and his eyes showed no lie in them. Cid looked back to Cloud, and then back to Ragnar again. He saw their faces…sawhow firm they were...They looked as dead serious as they were before a fight. And he began to realize at this that they weren't breaking down, and that Cloud wasn't joking around. He never lied about anything. As Cid continued to look them over, seeing them stay constant…his own angry look began to fade. His eyes slowly began to widen, and his jaw slackened…until the cigarette fell out of it. He didn't bother finishing looking for the lighter.

"I'll be damned… You two ain't jokin', are you?"

"That's what we've been telling you." Ragnar responded.

For once, the gruff, surly man lost his rough edge. He suddenly let out a chuckle, and his eyes began to light up as a smile started to spread over his face. He had known Aerith the shortest out of all of them, but even he had bonded to her in the short time they had been together. The man had to stifle his own tears with the rest of them when Sephiroth struck. And yet now…unsuperstitious as he was…seeing the light glowing in Cloud and Ragnar's faces…he realized they weren't lying, and realized the truth…

"Well…I don't believe it…" Cid breathlessly announced. Immediately, the theft of the Sierra was forgotten, unbelievable as it seemed for Cid to forget that sort of thing. He drew himself up again. "Well, what're we standin' around here for? Where is she? Screw the damn evacuation…we're goin' out drinkin' tonight and we ain't stoppin' until dawn…"

However, on hearing this, Cloud grew darker, and bowed his head slightly. Ragnar himself grew a bit grim. After all…he realized he had failed. He had promised he'd protect Aerith, and he hadn't. Now, he didn't know where she was or what had befallen her. He didn't even know where the Turks were. Ruefully, he began to open his mouth to explain…

"We have a problem, sirs."

Cloud, Ragnar, and Cid turned to who had spoken, and saw one of the soldiers. They had gone mostly unnoticed until now after lowering their arms, but while they had been talking they hadn't noticed that one of them had received a page on the radio, forwarding a message that had been relayed through the camp to the higher officers, in this case Ragnar and Cloud now that they were found. Ragnar was actually surprised by that comment. The soldier had taken the words right out of his mouth… At any rate, the man walked forward to them, holding the walkie-talkie out as if the announcement would come from it.

"We've got an unidentified car that just jumped one of the military roadblocks."

Cid heard this, and immediately frowned. "Well, why didn't the road tacks take care of it?"

"Because it wasn't going in that direction." The man replied. "It was breaking out of the camp. We managed to catch a picture of them as they sped off. Two women who looked like twins, except one was wearing a white robe and the other a dark suit."

Ragnar immediately wheeled around to Cloud. "That's them. It has to be."

Cloud turned to him. "How can you be so sure?"

"You saw how much that new one looks like Aerith." Ragnar answered. "And what are the odds that one twin wearing a white robe would be running around with the other in a dark suit?"

"That still wouldn't explain what they were doing there." Cloud answered. "What about the other Turks? Why weren't they with her? And why didn't they just take the helicopter?"

"You mean the helicopter outside?"

The two men froze again, and wheeled around to Cid. The Captain bent down and plucked his cigarette off the ground, and put it in his mouth again.

"There was some fancy Shinra helicopter outside. We figured that it had been abandoned. But if you said the Turks were involved…"

Ragnar, however, wasn't listening anymore. He turned back to Cloud again. "So they stole the Sierra _and_ they used their helicopter? I thought they were going to blow up the airship anyway? Why did they take both here, especially knowing they'd be found out?"

"I don't know, but standing around here isn't going to find it out." Cloud retorted. "That does sound like Aerith and that new Turk. We better head after them before they get too far."

Ragnar gave an immediate nod, and then turned back over to Cid. His face began to grow anxious, and he was nervous about what he was going to say next. "Cid…I understand that you may not really be too happy with us right now…but I've still got to ask if we can borrow-"

"Forget it." Cid cut off. "Even if I wasn't still pissed at you for _stealin'_, not borrowin', it…we need it to get people out of Midgar."

Ragnar's eyes widened a little at that, and he reared back his head and slapped his palm against his skull. "Damnit…of course. I forgot all about that… The eruption is still going to happen in two days."

"Forget the Sierra." Cloud answered. "We're on land now. We'll make better time with Fenrir." With that, the ex-mercenary stepped forward, pushing back Cid and making for the exit without another word. As he did, he reached out and grabbed Ragnar by the shoulder, motioning him onward. Ragnar snapped out of it and looked to him as he did this. But at that point…he became torn. Wasn't he supposed to stick around here and help with the evacuation? He was the leader and everything. It would make more sense. And last time he had been gone during a critical point the army had suffered for it. But then again…finding Aerith was important too. He had made a promise to her. What more…if they could find her, then the evacuation wouldn't even be necessary. In a way, doing this would be taking care of the people in Midgar. He finally sighed and turned to Cid.

"Keep up with the evacuation. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Cid opened his mouth to protest, but he was already too late. Ragnar had turned and rushed off after Cloud. The Captain shut his mouth again and glared at the two, and then with a mutter and a curse shook his head as he reached back into his pocket for his lighter.

* * *

Denzel assumed he never managed to fall asleep…because he heard the door when it opened.

The boy's eyes immediately opened, and he turned to his doorway. Although his room was dark, the outside lights were on, casting a rectangular ring around his entrance. He saw no change in the light right away, but he did hear the door downstairs. After that, he heard a voice that made him nervous. It was Tifa. She was dismissing the guard that she left to watch the house, which meant that she was coming in for the rest of the night. However, something else soon happened that made him even more so. He began to hear her come up the stairs…

The boy froze, and closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. He didn't hear anything from Azure, but he hoped that the boy would stay down. He swallowed and waited as he heard the footsteps make their way up…and then heard them make their way through the hallway next…and sounded like they were coming right for his room. Denzel held his breath and hoped for the best…

Moments later, the dark room was filled with electric yellow light as the door opened. A dark silhouette of female shape moved into it.

"Denzel, wake up."

The boy opened his eyes a moment later, seeing that his worst fears had come true. Tifa was back, and she was standing in the doorway to his room. From here, she couldn't see who was on the other side of his bed, but he still was nervous about her being there. At any rate, he knew he had to act normal in order to keep her from suspecting anything. He turned on his bed and looked to her. Moments later, he was temporarily blinded as Tifa turned on the lights to his room, filling the entire area with electric light.

"Come on, sweetie." Tifa told him as she walked into the room, making her way toward his closet. "We've got to go right now."

Denzel winced a moment as his eyes adjusted, but he also looked up in confusion. "Go…? Go where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Tifa responded as she reached his closet. She looked inside for a moment, and a second later came out with Denzel's backpack. "We just can't stay home right now. Get up and get dressed. We're only going to pack a few clothes, and then we're going to move." After saying that, Tifa began to look through the closet again over Denzel's things. As she did, however…Denzel managed to catch her sighing once. "…Don't know how I'm going to be able to rebuild after this…"

Denzel hesitated a moment in bed. He wasn't sure what to do. If he got up, he'd be leaving Azure. At least from here, he could try and ward Tifa off if she got too close. Yet he saw her moving fast and earnestly now. She wasn't in the mood to waste time. If he didn't get up, she might get upset with him soon… He puzzled for a moment about what to do.

Unfortunately…someone made a decision for him.

"…Hey Denzel, is that Marlene?"

Denzel paled. He turned his head around to confirm it, and saw what had happened. The boy had guessed by now that Azure didn't have much experience with real life or common sense. And as a result…he had dumbly shown himself. His head was now perking over the edge of Denzel's mattress, looking up and around at what had woke him up.

However, what happened next truly confused him.

Tifa heard the voice and turned her head to it, instantly letting her eyes rest on the silver-haired, pale-green-eyed boy. When Denzel saw this…Tifa suddenly changed. Her eyesenlarged, and the pupils shrank. The color on her face seemed to fade for a moment. Her hands, loose before now, suddenly tightened into fists. Mostly, however, her expression turned into one of sudden surprise…and fear.

"What are you doing here?" She nearly yelled at Azure.

On hearing this, and seeing the change come over Tifa, Azure suddenly changed as well. His face too went white, and filled with fear. Denzel turned to him, but before he could say or do anything, the boy reached up and flung his hood back over his head. After that, he turned and scrambled out of his sleeping bag. He scurried away from Tifa…but he forgot that he was indoors now. There was nowhere to run. He instead went to the corner, and once he was trapped there, he wrapped his arms around himself and cowered, hiding his face from the woman.

Denzel's face immediately creased with concern. He threw off his covers and stepped out of the bed, toward Azure's side.

"Don't get near him, Denzel!"

The boy turned around and looked back to Tifa after she made that cry. It was almost frantic. To his surprise, Tifa was tensing up, looking like she was getting ready for a fight. She kept her eyes focused on Azure, but her face was sweating. He could see that she was nervous and scared. She was inching her way over to Denzel at the moment as best she could, and looked to be ready to react at the slightest wrong move.

"Come here…back away from him…"

Denzel was stunned. He turned his head back over to Azure. Right now…he looked to be the most pitiful, harmless creature that Denzel had ever seen. He was quivering in a ball, trying to hide in his own oversized clothes. The boy couldn't be sure…but he almost thought he heard weeping from him. He looked back to Tifa. She was still scared, yet at the same time looking ready to attack Azure at any moment. Denzel didn't understand. Tifa was always nice to orphan boys and girls. He knew that some people would be scared or mean to homeless children and people, but Tifa was never one of them. Why was she suddenly acting this way around Denzel?

The boy realized he had to make a choice. Tifa was coming closer. Normally, he'd obey what she said without hesitation. But he had already identified too much with this boy. And he saw how scared and helpless he was. He had been that way many times before when he was on the street. And he hadn't lived with Tifa and Marlene for so long without having some of their kindness rub off on him. He looked back to Tifa one more time, his own expression turning anxious and nervous, and then finally made his choice.

He turned his back on Tifa and began to walk over to the cringing boy.

"Denzel, no!" Tifa called out to him. But for once, Denzel ignored her. He continued to walk over to Azure, who didn't respond or even acknowledge that he was there. Tifa held a moment, looking like she was debating whether or not to run over and snatch Denzel away from Azure. But for now, she held, uneasily looking at them both for two very different reasons. The room went silent as Denzel arrived at the boy's side. Only his shallow sounds, indeed sounding like sobs as he cringed like a cornered animal, came from him. Seeing him like this, Denzel wondered how Tifa could be so afraid of him. He looked so harmless now…

Slowly, the boy bent down next to his side. After a pause, he reached out and put his hand on Azure's back. The boy didn't react, just continued to cry. Denzel uncertainly looked back to Tifa, and then turned back to the boy.

"…It's alright, Azure." He finally managed to speak. Then, in spite of Tifa's opening reaction, he spoke more reassuringly. "Tifa's nice. She helps orphan kids. She's not going to hurt you."

Tifa held, but continued to look ready to attack or make a move on Denzel. But for now, she was scared of what the boy would do, it seemed. Azure sniffed once or twice, and Denzel saw his head shake from beneath his hood.

"She…she hates me…"

Tifa stiffened a bit at that, but said nothing else. Denzel continued to look anxiously at Azure as he sniffed again and continued.

"All adults look like her when they hate me… When I tried begging like the other kids did, they chased me off and threw things at me. They called me a monster… They pull their own kids away and scream at me… One man had a gun. He did this to me…"

Though he was still cringing, Azure managed to reach out and grab one of his loose pant legs. Until now, all he had taken off was his outer coat and shoes, leaving on the rest of his baggy, dirty clothing. But now, as he grabbed it and pulled back, he exposed it for Denzel and Tifa alike to see. Denzel's eyes widened, and even Tifa, primed as she was to attack, let out a small gasp.

A bloody wound was bound up with mostly dirty cloth. It had stopped bleeding somehow, although from the look of the grotesque scab it had to have cracked and oozed several times. It was clearly infected, and very much so. Denzel knew nothing about serious injuries, but if he did, he would have been shocked that Azure was able to walk, or that a fever from his infection hadn't crippled him. As it was, he hadn't even suspected the injury until now.

"She wants to hurt me…just like they all want to hurt me…" Azure moaned, still keeping his head turned away.

Denzel uneasily looked back to Tifa. After seeing Azure's injury, and hearing how he was talking, she seemed to have held again, but she still looked nervous and ready for a fight. The boy wasn't sure what to do. He uneasily looked between the two of them for a moment, trying to think. But in the end, he finally turned back to Tifa.

"Azure's not a stranger or a criminal, Tifa." He started. "He's someone I met looking around in our garbage. I knew that if you were here and you saw him doing that, you'd make him something to eat. I was just trying to do the same thing. But after he ate, it was getting dark out, and he was going to sleep in the alley, and I didn't want him to. So I said he could stay here the night. I know I should have asked you…but I didn't think you'd mind."

The boy turned back to his new friend afterward, and tried to reassure him, in the same voice he did before. "Tifa was just surprised when she saw you, Azure. She's really a nice person. She wouldn't do any of that stuff to you. She just didn't know if you had broken into my room or not. Don't be scared."

Denzel turned back to Tifa again after this. "I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing…but I didn't want to let him sleep outside on his own. If you're mad, you should be mad at me. I'm the one who let him in. But he was starving, and look at him now. He's hurt. He's a boy like me and the other kids who had the Geostigma. Everyone else is afraid of him. He doesn't have anywhere to go. Please let him stay."

Tifa hesitated afterward. What Denzel had meant by that last portion is what he assumed to be true for this boy…that people in the neighborhood remembered that he had been under the control of Kadaj's gang. Denzel didn't remember it, but he had too. He had heard later, although Cloud and Tifa had tried to keep this from him, that his eyes had turned pale green and serpentine during that time. Since then, some people thought he, as well as the other kids who had been controlled, were some sort of monsters. Occasionally they were chased off…but on very rare occasions people attacked them, in the manner that Azure had described. Of course, Denzel had never heard of any kid treated so badly, and actually having been shot…

Denzel had no idea what was going on in Tifa's mind. Were he to see, he would see a wide array of conflicting thoughts and memories running through her head. His words had made her pause and rethink the situation, but had also made things more complicated.Many nameless fears were rolled over in her mind. However, in the end, she tried to strip all of these things away, and just see the situation for what it was. When that happened, she at last saw a miserable, poor, injured, and scared-to-death child cringing in her room in absolute terror of her.

Tifa was a practical woman who had seen her share of danger. But she was also kinder than most people. There weren't many people in Midgar, or the world for that matter, that would see a dirty child on the streets who was probably used to stealing from people who pitied him and would take him in and raise him as their own son. When she was able to see this child for what he was…not for what she feared he was…that kindness began to be aroused again. Many thoughts continued to go through her mind, with many possibilities for the various decisions. Part of her was reluctant. Part was still afraid.Part of it planned on as to what to do if she went with one decision or another. This was a risk, it seemed. Yet in the end, the deciding factor was still what her own eyes saw. Denzel interceding on behalf of this boy…and the pitiful creature himself worn out by fear and hate. And in the end…one thought stood out in her mind.

_If I hadn't taken in Cloud that day in Sector Seven…would he have turned into another mindless Sephiroth clone?_

Tifa swallowed once, and then slowly let her hands relaxed. Her face softened, and lost much of its obvious fear. She was still very afraid and nervous, but she forced herself to look calm. She tried to arouse her natural sympathy. Once she had composed herself enough…she managed to slowly make her body walk forward, up to Denzel's side. Denzel saw this as a good sign, and figured that Tifa was finally breaking down, and understood that Azure was just another orphan like him. He turned back to his friend as Tifa continued to walk, until she was right next to them both. Once there, she slowly managed to bend down and take a position similar to Denzel's. After licking her lips once…she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"…It's alright. No one is going to hurt you or chase you away."

The boy continued to cringe, although he lessened somewhat. Tifa hesitated and swallowed again, and then spoke out once more. This time, she was consciously forcing herself to talk more soothingly and reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I acted that way. Please don't be scared. I won't hurt you. You're safe here. No one is going to do anything to you."

The boy held a bit longer, still crying. But slowly, the sounds of his tears began to dry up. He sniffled once or twice. Then, he slowly pulled his head out and uneasily turned it behind him. Denzel saw Tifa stiffen when she saw his face, but she forced it down again. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks soaked with his tears.

"…Really?" He finally asked.

Tifa gave a nod. "Really."

"You aren't afraid of me?"

Denzel saw Tifa pause a moment, but then shook her head and looked pleasant. "No. I'm not. What was your name again?"

The boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his inner shirt. "…Azure."

"Alright, Azure…" Tifa responded, still being soft but with more firmness. She turned to Denzel soon afterward. "Denzel…finish packing your things. We're going to take Azure to the doctor in Kalm to have his leg looked at."

Denzel responded with a look of puzzlement. "But isn't the hospital just four blocks away?"

Tifa hesitated again. "…They're out…tonight, Denzel. They closed. We have to head out of Midgar to see one."

The boy paused, but finally gave a nod. "Alright."

Tifa turned to Azure next, and hesitated once again. "…Azure, why don't you keep your hood on for now when we go outside? It's kind of cold…"

The boy wiped his eyes again, and then nodded. "Alright."

Tifa nodded to that as well. Afterward, she turned and looked up to Denzel again. Now that his friend had recovered, he was going to his closet to finish what Tifa had started. She looked at him a moment, but then called out with one other instruction.

"Um…Denzel? If Cloud comes by when you're with Azure…don't let him see him. He might overreact like I did…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Hunters And Prey

Hey everyone. Sorry this latest update took so long again. I've actually been ready for a while...I just didn't get to it. The heat is affecting my cable modem, and that doesn't help. Anyway, because it's been so long, I present to you a double-sized update. Enjoy.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost." Aerith called back. She turned her attention to her robe after that. She didn't have enough strength to commit that much force to anything, but for now she felt strong enough for this. After clenching her fist around her sleeve again, she gave one final tug. The white cloth ripped, and soon she was sleeveless on her left arm as well as her right. After doing that, she let out an exhale, and looked down over her body. Not bad. She had used a strip of cloth to tie the lower portion of her robe closer to her body, and she had pulled the hood back now. With no sleeves, her arms moved easier and weren't so hot. And now, she felt strong enough to walk. With that in mind, she turned back up to Krystea and gave a nod.

The Turk nodded back. "Alright. We better move then. Sorry we couldn't do anything for shoes…"

"It's alright." Aerith called back as she began to make her way forward. She was a bit wobbly, having not done much walking in technically four years. But with a bit of shaking and stumbling, she soon got the hang of it, and was able to walk fairly regularly. She wasn't sure how long she could do that, but she had to try. "I've walked barefoot outdoors before."

_Of course…it wasn't through such a nasty place…_

Krystea gave a nod, and then turned back forward and began to walk as well. Soon, Aerith was focusing mostly on keeping up with her as the woman took a step into the mud and muck of the world's largest swamp. A squishing sound resulted as wet mud balled up around her shoes. However, for Aerith it was much worse. As she took her first step into the marsh, she struggled to find a dry spot, but there was none to be found. When she put her own foot on the muddy earth, she felt a horrible slimy sensation bulge around her foot and in between her toes. Wincing a little, Aerith forced herself to make her way forward, following after her sister.

True to Krystea's word, the car had eventually broken down. Even now, they could still see it about a half mile away, parked just outside the entrance to the marsh. The fact that they could see it testified to how long it had been working, however. The sun had been starting to come to the horizon. By now, the sky was lit up gray as the morning began to come. That entire time, neither Aerith nor Krystea had slept. Krystea had been forced to stay awake, but Aerith didn't feel it was right to rest while she did all the work. Besides, she had slept a lot the day before, and she felt better. Despite the fact that her body was worn out from staying up so long, she did feel strong enough to stay on the move. And so, that was what they did. Once the car had stopped, they had to hotfoot it afterward, making their way to the marsh. And now that they were here, they had to cross it to get to the Mythril Mines. By land, it was the only way to get to Junon other than using the new road, which had already been ruled out as an option.

Aerith didn't get that far before she began to feel tired. The lack of sleep coupled with her weakened body soon made her begin to falter. She quivered unsteadily as she stumbled forward through the mire, wavering off balance more than once. Taking steps began to ache and hurt. But still, she kept on going. She didn't want to burden Krystea again, because, contrary to what the woman might say, the strain was starting to show on her as well. Up ahead, she heard her breathing hard, and putting in extra effort to take longer steps. She was by no means exhausted, but she wasn't fresh as a daisy either. Aerith had taken this road before, and knew that there was a long way between here and Junon. She seriously doubted they could make it that far without stopping. Even without sleeping, there was the fact that both of them were growing thirsty. And they couldn't keep pushing themselves without food to refuel their reserves…

Aerith's thoughts were interrupted as she heard something. It sounded almost like a sliding noise…or a rushing. It took her a moment, but then she recognized it. It was something moving through water. She turned her head to the source, and found herself looking at a line of water on the swamp. It was rippling in a direction…as if something had just moved through it.

The woman suddenly remembered what they had gone through the first time she and her friends had went through this swamp…and the thought suddenly made her very afraid.

"You know…there's a rather large snake that lives in this swamp…"

"I know." Krystea simply answered.

"How are we going to get by it if…"

Aerith was cut off as something happened. Abruptly, a practical eruption of water exploded into the air in front of the two women. Aerith gasped and stepped back. However, having only partial footing and weak legs, she immediately toppled over and fell on her back. The ground was soft enough for her to avoid getting hurt, but now she could clearly see the murky water fly everywhere, and a great dark shape emerge in its wake. As the water died down, a new massive body towered twenty feet in the air over the two women.

The Cetra gasped at the sight. She supposed she should have expected this…trying to cross this place on foot. But there it was. The monstrous Midgar Zolom. It was the largest, deadliest snake on the face of Gaia. The huge beast looked down upon the tiny mammals that had been foolish enough to wander into its lair. Its great yellow eyes narrowed as it opened it giant mouth, revealing teeth as large as sabers. It hissed slowly as it looked over the two women, seeming to wonder which one it should eat first.

Aerith didn't know what to do. Even Cloud couldn't kill one of these things. The only thing that had been able to was Sephiroth… She was all but helpless at this stage. She didn't even have a rod for a weapon. She panicked. She knew there was only one hope. She had to somehow use her skill from earlier. She didn't know how she could…and she was so nervous she could barely focus. But she had to try before it was too late…

Yet before Aerith could even begin to try and remember how she had done it before, a massive gunshot suddenly tore through the air, echoing for miles in every direction. It sounded almost like a cannon. From her position, Aerith winced and raised her arms to cover her ears. But she didn't cover her eyes, and because of that she saw a surprising sight. Abruptly…the entire upper portion of the Midgar Zolom's head was obliterated in an explosion of blood and bone. The thing opened its mouth to yell…but it was already dead by the time it did so. It let out a hiss that immediately fizzled and faded into nothing as its jaw slackened. Its long tongue hung lazily out of its mouth, and then with a groan the creature spilled to one side and collapsed. A moment later, it sent out another eruption of foul, muddy water as its body splashed back into the mire from where it came. Almost immediately it began to sink into the muck.

Aerith was overwhelmed. However, she noticed a thin trail of smoke rising into the air. She looked to it and followed it down to its source, and found herself looking at the barrel on Krystea's gun. She was breathing a bit hard herself, and looked a bit unnerved at what she had done. But it was only for a moment. Then, she swallowed and calmed herself down before replacing her gun at her side. She turned afterward and looked down to Aerith.

"Oh." She reacted, as if noticing her for the first time. "Did you slip?"

Aerith was stunned into silence. She could only gape at Krystea and think of the weapon at her side.

"Here, I'll help you up."

Krystea came forward and reached down to grab Aerith's hands. Touching her seemed to snap her out of her daze, and bring her back to reality. She blinked a moment, and then looked to Krystea as she pulled her out of the mud.

"That…that gun…" She slowly remarked. "Zack's old sword…couldn't leave a dent in the scales of one of those things… But that shot blew its head off… How can you shoot that thing without having your arm ripped off?"

Krystea let out a bit of a nervous smile at that. "Well…it's modified pretty heavily. There's special shock absorbers in the stock. The barrel can snap like a cannon's. And then there's this…"

The woman finished pulling Aerith to her feet, and then too a step back. She reached down to her wrist, and pulled back on her suitcoat sleeve. Aerith looked down, and saw that underneath was more than just her shirt. Metal braces circled her arm all the way up to her wrist, hugging close to her skin.

"These lock into place whenever I fire." She explained.

Aerith nodded in acknowledgement. Still…she wasn't too comfortable with a gun of that power. Firearms themselves made her uneasy. However, she couldn't deny the fact that this powerful gun was their only defense at the moment. And it seemed to be a pretty good one.

With the incident over, Krystea smoothed her sleeve back down over her arm and turned. "Let's get going. We killed that one…but it frankly scared the heck out of me. Next time, it might pop out under me before I can get a shot off…"

* * *

_Well…at least things can't get any worse._

_…Now I know I've cursed us. Things _always_ get worse after that…_

The Turks had been somewhat at a loss after landing. They had planned on getting some form of transportation to follow after Krystea, but that had proven almost useless. Both the civilian and military portions of the city were empty. There was some sort of mass evacuation going on. None of them knew what this meant or why this was happening. Had the New Shinra gotten some new weapon? Or was a bombing coming? They didn't know. All they did know was that it made it almost impossible to rent a car. The three had been forced to hike about twenty blocks through the city back to where there was life before they could find a car to steal. After doing so, they immediately took off down the road and made to exit town.

However, they weren't headed after where the GPS showed them Krystea was. Chasing after her was too much trouble. The Turks had no idea what she was doing, but if she wanted to be safe from both the New Shinra and the PPA, her only choice was to evacuate to a continent where neither had a presence. The only way she could do that right now was by ship, and the only place she could go for that was Junon. There were two different roads open to her…a quick one and a long one. She was obviously taking the long one, which was good for them. She no doubt planned to use the country to lose them, but what she had done instead was give them more time.

Now, Rude was racing down the cliffside highway as fast as he could take the car and still maintain control around the sharp bends. Elena paled more than once, and uneasily looked out over the ocean on her right as they sped along. The sun was just starting to rise now, turning the ocean red and orange. It would have been a pretty sight, to drive along the new highway around the cliffs and into Junon this early in the morning. But the Turks had a job to do, and had no time for sightseeing. Rude stayed focused on the road. Elena stayed focused on getting them to the nearest New Shinra operative that had a helicopter for use that was stationed in Junon.

And Reno had the lovely job of explaining this debacle to General Leers.

_"Perhaps you should remind me why I hire you."_

Reno sighed into his end of the cellular phone. He knew something like that would come through. But he had to give them some explanation as to why they were here, why they were stranded, and why the mission was taking so long. As it turned out, he didn't enjoy the explanation that much, and he was sounding more cross all the time.

"It really wasn't due to a flub on our part, general. If Krystea hadn't turned on us, both generals would be dead, the Sierra would be destroyed, and you'd have Aerith Gainsbourough."

_"I'd say it was a…flub…on your part to recruit someone and take her into your confidence so well that you let yourself be so open to so drastic a betrayal."_ The General retorted. _"What exactly are you doing that's useful?"_

"We're headed to Junon." Reno answered. "At our rate, we'll be able to get there, get a helicopter, fly to the south entrance of the Mythril Mines, and bust the two of them in the only exit they can take."

_"You better. You had three of your four targets lined up in front of you, and yet due to some wave of sentiment you let them slip through your fingers. You claim you never renege on a job. I told you I didn't want them prisoner. Why didn't you kill them?"_

Reno, for once, was at a loss for words. He couldn't answer that question, because he honestly didn't know. None of them knew what had made them spare Cloud and Ragnar yesterday, although doing so might have ruined everything. However, there was nothing to do now but press on, and keep trying to finish the job.

_"I want the woman here tomorrow, dead or alive. As for your associate, go on and kill her."_

This sudden phrase made Reno pause. His eyes widened a little before relaxing. His normally calm expression faltered. He licked his lips once, and then tried to sound regular.

"…I didn't realize Krystea was part of this job."

_"She's made herself part of this job, in case you weren't paying attention when she shot you yesterday."_

"Well…" Reno slowly continued. "That's true…but she may have had a good reason. She didn't hit us with the same darts as Cloud and Ragnar. She obviously wanted us to wake up in time to diffuse the bomb before we got blown up with it. And if she wanted us dead, she could have killed-"

_"I don't care!"_ General Leers suddenly snapped, cutting Reno off. _"She's ruined your whole mission and may have cost me that specimen! You of all people should understand what a threat she is. She's a liability to your group and a liability to me. There's no place for liabilities in this army."_

Reno hesitated again, and once more moistened his lips. "…Well, general, I'm afraid we aren't getting paid for this. Our current job is just to bring Aerith in and eliminate the other targets…"

_"If a price is that damn important to you, I'll pay you for it. Yes…I'll pay you to make your own damn team more efficient and handle your own internal problems."_

"Even so…the job is the strict thing. Once we start, we-"

_"You know, Reno…"_ Leers' voice cut off, suddenly turning rather sharp and irritable. _"I hire your group because you're supposed to be the best of the best. You never back down off a job until it's done. And yet…the first assassination mission I give to you, you automatically turn it down. You say you can't do it. Then I send you on this little mission…even agree to pay you extra for doing it… And what happens? Your colleague goes turncoat on you…and yet _you_ somehow live through the betrayal. You don't eliminate any of the other three targets. And now…you're wanting to let the wolf in your fold slide._

_"Reno…I don't know if you think I have dumbass tattooed on my forehead or not, but I'm starting to think that you may have more interests in this than the job and the money. It only takes a man so long to put two and two together. You haven't done one bit of damage against the PPA since I hired you, but you may have cost me considerable. And I _know_ you were working with Cloud Strife and several other officers of the Planet Protector Army two years ago."_

Reno said nothing. He silently held the phone against his head…but both his unease and smile had disappeared.

_"Now…there's a chance that this is all some great cosmic coincidence…but I'm a man who doesn't believe in the damn things. In my line of work, it's not healthy. This is the bottom line. If you come back to me empty handed, then don't bother coming back at all. Otherwise…the only way you and your group is coming into this Dome is _sideways._"_

_Click._

Reno stiffened once, but then pulled the phone away from his head and shut it. He let out a long, slow sigh. Apparently…his thoughts of jinxing them were well founded. They were in some serious crap now. Krystea may have just ruined their careers as well as gotten herself killed. This was a real mess. He had no idea how they were supposed to get out of it. Yet in the end of things, it still came down to one factor. They had to get Aerith.

"So what did he say?" Rude asked.

"The situation is a bit worse." Reno answered. "Let's just get that damn broad before things get more messed up…"

* * *

"We could have brought a car…"

"No one said you had to come with me."

"…A car would have been easier."

"Not for me."

Zola sighed and continued to run across the field, hot on the heels of his new acquaintance. He wondered almost if he was getting too accustomed to being human. There was a time when he would have not wanted to use one of their machines himself. But now, for the sake of convenience, he would have preferred it. Yet there was nothing he could do about it now. He had to stay on the tail of this man.

The truth was he wasn't tired. It would take more than what they had done to be able to wear him out. They had been running nearly all night in the directions that the dark man specified, taking them out of Midgar and away to and past the Kalm area. They stopped only to look for further clues that signified in which direction the women went. It hadn't taken them long in the search to find that they were in a vehicle, and that the two men were hotfooting it. To Zola, that seemed a good a reason as any to grab a car and follow them, but the dark man had refused. He continued to run along the plain, with Zola on his heels. The basilisk hadn't understood it. If they were on foot, then their stamina would be a help. But if they weren't, then they'd be hopelessly lagging behind.

Then again…there were some advantages. They could cut across rough country on foot. What more, Zola was continuing to taste the air in his own method of tracking, and found that the scent of burning oil was still present. They were pushing the car too hard, and it would break down soon. Hopefully, that would enable them to catch up.

The sun had cleared the horizon by now. The day was turning brighter. Well…for now it was. Zola saw that clouds were massing on one edge of the sky, almost a sure sign that a storm was going to be coming. Soon, the two men would be running in the rain. It didn't really matter to Zola. It was just more of an inconvenience. To tell the truth…part of the reason he had complained about needing a car was because he was bored. The dark man hadn't said a word since they had taken off, and he didn't like running with this man for practically nine hours and not saying anything to him. As they continued to run, he decided to venture out again.

"So…what brings you to want to join the Planet Protector Army? You don't look like the typical environmentalist student…"

"I have…acquaintances…in the army already." The dark man simply answered.

Zola ran on a bit farther silently. "…What's your name?"

"Is that really important?" The dark man simply answered.

The basilisk hesitated, but then shrugged. "Well, for me it sort of is. I'd like to know who I've been tailing for almost half a day."

The dark man continued to run on silently for a moment, but then finally spat out an answer.

"…Vincent."

"I'm Zola." The basilisk answered.

"I didn't ask for your name."

The man frowned slightly in response to that as he kept on running. He turned his head forward instead and wondered exactly where, if anywhere, this was going, and beginning to wonder why he had gone on this little trip in the first place…

However, his thoughts soon terminated. Just up ahead, on top of a slight rise in the landscape, he saw something. For the past hour, they had been running across these plains and fields without a sign of any change or serious vegetation. But now, gleaming in the sun, he saw an amount of metal rising up from the ground. It looked like some sort of big machine. Zola wasn't sure if this was related to their target or not, but the dark man, named Vincent, was now running right for it. That, he supposed, was good enough for him, and he continued to run after him as they made their way to the new object.

As they closed in, Zola was able to get a better look at it, and make out more details. It was a truck. It was rather old and battered…and it looked like someone might have just left it out here. However, his eyes saw an unusual amount of heat gathered around it, and he could taste burning oil on the air. It was a bit cold now, but still in present enough quantities to confirm that the truck had been used not too long ago. It was abandoned now, but someone had been using it that morning. Considering how empty it was out here…Zola guessed who long before he arrived.

The two finally came to a halt at the vehicle. Vincent stopped first, and Zola moved in a bit behind him before halting. The dark man turned and looked over the car. He silently seemed to be examining it. Afterdoing soa moment, he walked over to the side and looked into the interior. He opened the door, revealing it was unlocked, and ducked inside to examine it a bit further. Zola waited at a distance as he conducted this investigation, saying nothing but watching silently. The dark man looked about for a short while longer, but then moved away.

Zola gave a shrug. "Well?"

Vincent said nothing. He turned and looked ahead, over the back of the hill. Zola looked up a bit. The entire road had been hanging close to the mountain range that was south of the Midgar area. However, they had been progressively looming closer as they went on. Zola was well traveled enough to know that the only way through those mountains that was easy was through the old Mythril Mines. They were getting pretty close to them too at this point…

Hearing nothing in response, Zola frowned. Vincent was beginning to walk forward again, although he didn't run. He seemed to still be investigating the area. The basilisk sighed and walked forward a bit, until he took his own position next to the car. He turned his head and looked in as well. Nothing out of the ordinary, it seemed. No obvious clues. He frowned again at this. Afterward, he turned and looked over to Vincent. The man was still looking ahead and saying nothing.

With that in mind, Zola hesitated for a moment, making sure that Vincent wasn't turning around anytime soon. Then, very quickly, he ducked down to the ground and squatted so that his head nearly touched it. After that, he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out. Only it wasn't the short little thing humans kept in their mouths. It was long and rope like, and once it came out it slid over the ground a moment, wriggling on it like a snake. After tasting for a moment, he sucked it back into his mouth, and shut it again. He immediately began to focus on the tastes that he had received…

"…What are you?"

On hearing that, Zola froze. His face turned pale, and he immediately cursed himself. He wasn't careful again. Vincent had to have spun around and seen him using his tongue. A moment later, he looked up and quickly rose to his feet, turning his attention on the dark man. Sure enough, Vincent had turned and was looking at him…

…But he also puzzled the basilisk. Usually, whenever a human caught a sign of his true heritage, they either screamed and ran or pulled a weapon on him in fear. Vincent did neither. In fact, he looked just as calm as he had been moments ago. He made no move for his gun, and simply stared at Zola. The basilisk was justly confused, and was actually stunned into silence from Vincent's lack of a reaction.

Then again…as he thought about it, Vincent was hardly a normal man either. Blood red eyes were not a trait among humans, and neither were many other items of his physicality. It was likely that this man too had to deal with people being afraid of him or viewing him as some sort of monster. If so, then that might explain how he was rather nonchalant about Zola's own physicality. Realizing that put Zola a bit more at ease… Still, he wasn't sure how he could best explain this. Only Ragnar would have accepted this as fact immediately. Telling others that you were an ancient creature was…

However, while thinking of this, Zola suddenly got another idea. This was the first time Vincent had willingly spoken to him. He realized that he must have got his curiosity. At that thought of that, he became aware that he suddenly had an advantage over him, however slight. The thought made Zola grin slightly. With a more confident air, he crossed his arms in front of him.

"What did you find out when you looked in the car?"

Vincent paused for a moment, obviously getting the hint.In the end, he responded.

"…I looked for signs of blood or a struggle. I saw none, which meant they weren't pursued this far and they weren't injured. That means they'll be able to make fairly good time. I next looked for anything they left behind. They left nothing, which gives me little to go on to infer who they are. The cushions only bear grooves from sitting, which means that they haven't slept. If I keep after them, they will eventually give into exhaustion and will have to rest, and I can catch them." The dark man paused after that, and then gestured to Zola. "I suppose you learned something as well using that tongue of yours."

The basilisk gave a shrug. "Well…to tell the truth, I was tasting the ground. I can usually detect the presence of others by traces they leave. I was trying to get some idea of who the ladies were."

"And did you?"

Zola frowned, and scratched his head. "You know…it's kind of weird. I can only taste one of them…and it's kind of…I don't know, muddled. Like she's been rolling around in some other foreign scent."

Vincent hesitated on hearing that. He appeared to be thinking again about hearing that. Zola stood and waited, watching for him to give some sort of reaction. In the end, he looked back to the basilisk.

"Alright…now what about you?"

Zola swallowed a bit there. He thought he had managed to get around this, but obviously not. After all…a long tongue like that was kind of hard to overlook. He looked a bit uneasy for a moment, and rubbed his chin uneasily. He wasn't sure exactly how to phrase this…

"Well…um…that is…"

_"Wuuhh…"_

Zola's attempts to craft a plausible answer were cut a bit short by a rather loud and inhuman sound just to the left of the two men. He immediately turned to the source, and Vincent did likewise.

A great creature, elephant sized and appearing to be of the same nature, was slowly walking forward.Like a pachyderm, it possesseda long trunk and a thick, stocky body. However, unlike one, its skin was bright blue, and its eyes were bright green. Its tusks were also unusually long and sharp, and matched by long horns that went across its back. Both Zola and Vincent recognized great creatures like this. They weren't indigenous to Gaia. They were one of thousands of animals that had become grossly mutated by mako waste in the wake of Shinra's reactors. At this point, most of the original ones had either died out or been exterminated. Some, however, managed to produce viable offspring even after they had been mutated, and had become established in some areas. This was one particular species that had done so. They never had a proper name, but the locals nicknamed them, "Elfadunks".

It was common knowledge when dealing with one of these creatures to give them the same distance you would give a bison or bear. They were extremely ill tempered, and frequently killed nonfamilial members of their own species. They were also incredibly territorial, even to the point of charging at rabbits that they saw around them. Generally, one should always keep a distance of a hundred yards between oneself and them.

Zola and Vincent were about forty feet from this one.

The great creature let out another low bleat. Afterward, it began to paw at the ground, showing its growing anger and its intent to charge. Zola swallowed slightly. He turned slightly to his right, to look and see what Vincent was doing. The dark man looked like he was barely interested in the creature, looking at it with his normal calm, dark expression. Zola turned back to the creature afterward.

However, as he stared at it, an idea began to formulate in his head. When he realized it, he suddenly cracked a small grin. Afterward, he turned and looked back to Vincent.

"Better yet…let me show you."

The man turned back to the Elfadunk soon after. He thought for a moment of not doing this…but in the end, he decided the cat was out of the bag. Vincent might easily mistake him for one of the earlier attackers, but it really didn't matter. In his basilisk form he was bulletproof. Besides…he figured that Vincent wasn't a person to act hastily, or to be jumpy. That much was clear now. And so, he jabbed the end of his sword into the ground, and then flexed his arms at his sides.

Moments later, his hips and shoulders popped as his arms swung around into a "four-legged" position. He slammed down on the ground and creened his neck, allowing extra vertebrae to pop into them. His hair fell out as he seemed to unhinge his jaw, allowing more teeth to pop into there as it expanded. A long tail protruded from his rear end, and his outer flesh was sloughed off as his clothes ripped, revealing the green-scale covered body of his true form. Soon, Zola the human was gone, replaced by Zola the basilisk.

Zola cast a look behind him to quickly gauge Vincent's reaction. However, to his surprise, Vincent looked totally unmiffed. That was odd. He expected some surprise… At any rate, he supposed it was good, and turned back to the Elfadunk in front of him. The beast scratched against the ground one last time, and then gave out a sonic roar, much louder and more deafening than before. Afterward…it took off into a full speed charge to the basilisk. Zola hissed once at it, and then scurried up to it to meet it. For a moment, the two monsters charged each other at full speed. But once in range, the basilisk leapt into the air and lunged at the Elfadunk, outstretching its talons and preparing to pounce on its face and claw it to pieces…

Instead, once in range, the Elfadunk merely swung its head powerfully in a headbutting motion, smacking into Zola the moment he got close enough. Like a ball hit by a bat, Zola's body was knocked away from the creature and sent flying backward a good hundred feet before crashing into the ground. Once there, he toppled and tumbled over himself for a few moments before finally coming to a stop in a heap.

Zola moaned once, and then raised his reptilian head. The creature shook it once to clear the cobwebs, and then looked up to the Elfadunk. He saw that it was ignoring Vincent entirely for now, charging right by him and headed straight for the basilisk. Obviously, he was viewed as the true threat for now. Zola hissed once, and then quickly leapt onto his feet. Again, he took off for the giant creature once again, once more hissing and spitting all the way.

This time, however, he didn't jump at it. He continued to run forward once in lunging distance. The Elfadunk leveled its tusks and kept chargingregardless, ready to impale the basilisk. However, just as it was getting close enough to do so, Zola used his superior speed to leap quickly to the side, and keep running forward. Soon, he was beginning to flank the creature. Quickly, he extended his razor sharp talons and prepared to swipe.

However…right before he passed the head and moved in…the Elfadunk suddenly pitched its head back out, and brandished a tusk at Zola. Moments later, Zola went by and raked four of his claws against the side of the beast…but also gave out a yell of pain as a stabbing motion went into its side and slashed through. Screaming out, he faltered and collapsed to the ground, tumbling forward once again. As for the Elfadunk, it gave out a grunt of mild annoyance at the scratches it had received, and continued to charge forward as it tried to overcome its own amount of inertia.

Zola exhaled and struggled to get back to his feet. It was painful to do so. He looked down, and saw that a bloody gash had been torn in his side. It was already sealing itself up, but it was a rather nasty wound and took a bit of energy. This was a bit harder than he thought. He had to try a different strategy…

The beast turned and looked, and immediately sighed. The Elfadunk had recovered, turned, and was barreling at him once again. The basilisk let out a groan, and then forced himself back to his feet, turning his entire body toward the creature and waiting. He didn't run after him to lunge this time. He just stood his ground and waited. That suited the large creature fine, who made a bee line for his opponent. Soon, it was bearing down on him, and ready to slash at him with its tusks again.

However, as it was moments from connecting, Zola reacted. This time, he leapt straight into the air. The creature continued to close on him, and swung its own head up to try and smack Zola away as it had before. But this time, Zola was coming too high, and had no horizontal component. The creature ran right into him with tusks pointed upward, which the basilisk reached out and seized. He held tight as the creature brought its head back down, and quickly scrambled on top of them and held. Soon, he was anchored right in front of the creature's face.

With that in mind, Zola turned and looked into the mad beast's eyes. He began to bring his power to bear…

But that only made the Elfadunk madder. Roaring with a cry so deafening that it broke Zola's concentration, making him draw back and wince, it thrashed about and threw its head up and down, struggling to knock off the attacker. It proceeded to smash Zola's legs and hips against the ground several times, jarring him painfully. The impact nearly threw him off more than once, even after hooking his claws into the horns. Zola raised his tail up and wrapped it around the end of one horn to help steady himself, but it barely left an effect. Finally, he realized he had to make a move.

Zola sighed to himself at the fact that he would essentially make his opponent invulnerable to his greatest attack by doing this…but it was the only vulnerable spot. Hissing in frustration, he reached out and slashed both of the Elfadunk's eyes, blinding the beast.

Now, the creature really did throw a fit, jostling Zola around so hard that he was nearly thrown loose, ripping his talons out, and dazzling his sense of balance. However, chaotic as the ride was, it wasn't with the intention of throwing him off this time, and as such Zola was able to recover from his pain somewhat. In the midst of the violent struggle, the basilisk extended his claws again and anchored them into the thing's flesh. Moving as quickly as it could, it ran up the front of the creature's broad forehead and onto its back. Once there, he felt much better. The throwing wasn't nearly as violent, and he was able to hold onmore securely. He actually turned and faced forward and rested a moment, getting his bearings back…

However, that didn't last either. The Elfadunk calmed down, and realized that it had a passenger. On doing so…it abruptly threw its massive body on the ground, and began to roll to crush its attacker.

Zola gulped at this, and quickly rushed around the edge of the thing's neck to avoid being flattened. However, the Elfadunk quickly began to roll around one way and the other, struggling to iron Zola off. And despite its size, it was rather good at it. It also began to thrash its horns out and struggle to impale the great lizard. Zola was soon scurrying around like a gecko to avoid getting killed. He realized he was in another bad position, and still not doing that well. He had to do something again...

Finally, after enduring the chaos for another few moments, he saw an opening and went for it. Giving a hiss and a lunge, he dodged out from being crushed and went for the thing's nape. He drove his claws in and dug deep, and proceeded to cut a long, deep gash across the neck. In the process, his nails slashed straight through the jugulars.

But the thing didn't die right away. Thrashing about violently, spraying blood everywhere, it rolled back onto its feet in a violent rage. As it did, it swung its horns out wildly, but managed to snag Zola in doing so. It gave out another violent cry, flinging its head around as it did so. Once more, the basilisk was thrown off of the Elfadunk and flung violently against the ground, bouncing a bit this time. Zola cried out again on landing, this time hearing something snap inside him.

Yet even now, the Elfadunk refused to die alone. Forming a red puddle at its feet, it turned around to its fallen opponent. With one last surge of strength, it stormed forward and attempted to crush him with its massive feet. Zola, tired, dazzled, and sore, weakly looked up and saw this happening. Flinging his own body wildly and struggling to move, he writhed out of the way of the huge feet, and scurried backward as fast as he could manage with his broken bones. The Elfadunk stayed on him, furiously and relentless…

But in the end, the thing stomped down one final time…with far less force and speed. It let out a low groan, signifying its rapidly fading life. It gurgled once, and bubbles of blood formed around its neck. It tried to take one more step…but it failed and faltered. It lacked the strength to keep itself steady after that, and slumped down onto all fours. It let out one last breath, and then fell over to the side. It lay on the ground and moved no more.

Zola slowly exhaled, wincing a bit as he did so. His sides still hurt from bones that were still reconnecting. He lay still, sprawled out on the ground in his basilisk body, his tongue lazily extended and spread across the ground in front of him. His yellow eyes blinked slowly. Weakly, he began to look up and around with his eyes alone, too tired to raise his head.

To his surprise, he had ended up right back where he started, next to the abandoned vehicle. Vincent was still there, appearing to have not moved a muscle the entire fight. He stared back at him plainly without change for negative or positive. In all honesty, he looked unimpressed. That irritated the basilisk somewhat, but right now he was too weak to complain. He was just glad that his opponent was dead…

_"Wuuhh…"_

Zola froze at that…and let out a slow sigh. _Not again…_

Weak as he was, Zola managed to turn his head slightly over to the direction of the noise. It came from the same direction the first one's call had. Only that one was dead. However, it now appeared that a second one, likely a family member, had been aroused by the cries of its relative, and had come to check it out. And now…it saw the relative dead, and two intruders on its territory. It snorted at them both, and began to paw against the ground, preparing to charge again.

The basilisk really wasn't up for this. Slowly, he turned his reptilian head over to Vincent. Without even bothering to recoil his tongue first, he spoke out in his reptile voice to him.

_"You…wanna…handle this one…?"_

Vincent stared plainly back at him, not changing expression. Then, he turned and looked over to the Elfadunk. The creature was snorting and roaring under its breath, twisting its head and continuing to paw the ground. The dark man didn't react. Finally, the creature gave out a loud roar, once again so powerful that it made Zola's ears hurt, and then began to take off in a full charge. This time, however, it went for Vincent, the only opponent still standing.

Zola waited for Vincent to do something. Maybe charge…dodge…something extreme or powerful. However, he did none of that. He barely shifted weight as he turned his body to fully face the closing creature. He regarded its murderous rage with total calmness and patience. He motionlessly let it draw a bit closer…let it build up more speed and intertia…

Then, all of the sudden, Vincent drew his gun. At least…Zola thought he drew his gun. He didn't actually see him do it…just saw him with his gun a moment later. Right afterward, Vincent fired off four shots. Again…Zola assumed he fired off four shots. He only heard one slightly extended single shot. However, when he looked back forward, he saw that not one, not two, not three, but four splurts of blood went out from the creature, each one around the "wrist" areas.

The Elfadunk gave out a cry of agony, and seemed to lurch forward on its feet. As it did, a great cracking sound went out, and the Elfadunk bellowed another deafening cry of pain before beginning to crash forward. Zola didn't fully understand what had happened right away, but later he thought about it more and realized what occurred. Vincent had waited for the creature to come to full speed and put maximum strain on its wrist joints. Then, he had fired out at a key point at each of those spots, hitting them in a way to drastically reduce their ability to support weight. The creature, unable to stop itself, had continued running forward and put all of its weight onto each limb…promptly breaking all four of its wrists. In a moment, it was crippled, and its massive bulk crashed into the ground. It slid forward a bit from the sheer power of its charge, digging slightly into the grass and earth as it did so. In the end, it halted about five feet from the two men.

Zola's reptilian eyes widened and he gaped at what had occurred. As for Vincent, he was totally calm. He returned his gun to his side, and proceeded to walk up to the side of the fallen creature. It was still alive, and groaning in pain. It struggled to move its bleeding limbs, but each move only put it in more agony. It twisted its head and yelled at Vincent somewhat, but it was powerless to do anything about him. The dark man was left to quickly and calmly move up so that he stood over its head. Once there, he raised his gun and rested the barrel against a certain key point on the Elfadunk's skull.

A single gunshot later, and the moaning and writhing stopped forever.

Zola was justly stunned by that display. After all…he had seen a lot of things in his time, and that wasn't that common in any era. As he continued to recover and the last of his body repaired itself, Vincent calmly returned his weapon back to his side, and turned to look to him. His look was still calm and unchanged.

"So…you appear to have the ability to transform into a moderately powerful creature."

The way Vincent said that…totally unimpressed and calmly…without so much as batting an eye…made Zola's face widen in shock. _"Moderate?"_ He answered, speaking around his tongue again. Immediately, his face began to crush. His extra teeth fell out as hair sprouted on his head again. His long tail fell off and disintergrated as his limbs popped back out into place, and his scales shed to let fresh skin grow in underneath. Clothing, no longer prisoner wear but a battle uniform of the PPA, grew out over his body as he continued to twist back into his former shape. Last but not least, the human Zola sucked the long tongue back into his head and morphed it back into a normal appendage, and pushed his head off of the ground.

"Moderate? Transform?" Zola continued in some indignation. "I'll have you know that…"

Zola didn't get out another word. He cut himself off in mid-speech, and his eyes widened slightly again. The anger vanished from his face, and for a moment he was silent and motionless. Vincent watched this, and seemed to recognize the change in Zola's mood. On seeing it…he finally responded with some emotion again. He appeared to tense up slightly as he turned fully to the basilisk.

"…What is it?"

Zola swallowed, and then turned to him. "I tasted the ground again when my tongue was spread out against it. I tasted a fresher presence here…something that passed by here not long ago. It's the same inhuman taste I ran into last night."

* * *

"…I guess I can understand now how you didn't trust me."

Aerith said nothing, mostly because she had already said it all. The two of them were working their way through the Mythril Mines. They had managed to stay clear of anymore Midgar Zoloms, which was good news for her. However, Aerith was progressively getting more tired. The normal hikes she used to take with Cloud and the group drained her, but now she was positively wiped out. She was stumbling a bit more as she made her way along. Luckily, Krystea had slowed them down somewhat. But it wasn't due just to consideration. Krystea was getting tired too…and it was showing more as she wiped the sweat from her brow and breathed heavily.

The Mythril Mines always sparkled with an unnatural green glow. In its raw form, Mythril ore produced a somewhat green luster, which was the reason that it shone that way. It did so more when there was sunlight to reflect off of. The vivid green color had earned it the name "Fools' Materia", which was what it was sometimes mistaken for. However, the glow at the moment was getting brighter. That was a good sign. It meant that they were almost clear of the mines. That was a relief. Aerith's feet were aching from having to make her way over the rough ground barefoot. The soles were starting to throb. It didn't help that she still had gunk from the swamp around them.

However, what really tired her out was the fact that their trip was far from over. They would have only gone about halfway once they left these mines. They still had to hike across ground for miles before they could reach Fort Condor, let alone Junon. Aerith had no idea how she was supposed to make it. She didn't know how she was still walking as it was. She knew she would have to rest, no matter what Krystea said, once they left these mines. She simply couldn't go any further. Hunger and thirst weren't helping…

With nothing but each other and a long, lonely road ahead of them, Aerith had caught up Krystea on some of her own lifespan. She had only gone partially into her story, however, and it had been intentional. She didn't want to talk about what happened at and after the Temple of the Ancients… It still unnerved her to think about it, as it might for the rest of her "second" life. However, she had let Krystea know without a doubt that her own life had been far from pleasant, and had been wrought with much the same danger that she was facing right now.

This whole trip was making her uneasy. People she knew and trusted were behind her, and going farther and farther away. She also felt something…some inner sense inside her telling her that she was doing something wrong. She knew it well enough to recognize that it was the Planet trying to get her attention. But she was too strained to focus on it now. She was too busy being on the run with Krystea, and didn't have time to rest and talk to it. She hoped she had some time soon…

Otherwise, the message might come too late.

"I'm sorry for all that happened to you, Aerith." Krystea slowly spoke, although interjecting it with some huffing and panting, while continuing to walk. "You've spent your whole life on the run…and you're still doing it. The Turks haven't helped… You've had to live in fear since you were a baby…"

Aerith continued to walk along, but managed a slight smile and an innocent shrug. She panted as well as she spoke…far more profusedly. "Oh…it wasn't so bad… The whole time I had people who loved me, cared for me… You…you had to live with a man like that…"

Krystea paused at that, turning her head down momentarily. But in the end, she gave a shrug as well. "…Life goes on. My life also taught me how to defend myself, self-reliance, and conviction."

Aerith paused for a moment after hearing that. Her face turned somewhat uneasy, and she looked over to Krystea with that same expression. This brought to mind a question that had been in her brain for quite a while…but that she hadn't asked until now. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask it even now. But as she knew Krystea longer and longer...she realized that this would inevitably become a more important issue. It was better to settle it now. And so...she finally garnered the strength to ask the big one.

"…Why did you join the Turks?"

Krystea's face fell a bit at that. She formed a slightly more anxious and fearful expression. She looked to the ground, and did not meet Aerith's gaze.

"…I was good at combat and fighting." She finally answered, somewhat blandly."I was a crack shot with a gun. Shinra was gone, so I didn't have any career in military. The Turks were the only things available. I found Tseng operating out of Junon…showed him my stuff…he decided to let me join even though the others were a bit questionable." Krystea paused after that, and let out a small snort. "…Perhaps he let me in because I looked like you."

Aerith didn't react to that.

"…Have you killed anyone?"

Krystea stiffened again, nearly stopping this time and stumbling in her step. She turned a bit pale. Shebegan to sweat a little more, and seemed to grow a little smaller...as if she was suddenly trying to shrink to avoid the look or question. Aerith looked at her, and examined her behavior. Both were silent…but no words were needed. Aerith already knew the answer just looking at that.

It upset her. Relation or not…Krystea was a Turk as well. She was an agent for hire and hired for dirty work. Realizing that she was her sister might have endeared Aerith to her…but it didn't change who she still was before Aerith had known that…or what she knew she should have done. Knowing that this woman, this relation, was a person who could think of lives as a source of income... It unnerved her, no matter who she was now or then.

Aerith slowly turned her head away, and spoke on a bit more slowly.

"…Have you…ever tried to…help anyone? Any…target? Like you're doing with me?"

Krystea licked her lips once.

"…No. I had a stake in this…a personal interest. I didn't even know any of the other people I've done so far."

Aerith turned and looked up to Krystea at that. "Done?" She asked her, echoing her word. "Is that what you feel about those people's lives? That they were just a task to be 'done'? Nothing more?"

Krystea slowly exhaled, and closed her eyes a moment. She knew this wouldn't be easy. She seemed somewhat tired to have to explain it to her.

"…There was a risk in doing so, you know. I'm probably marked for death by the Turks as well as Shinra for helping you now. It was a risk I was willing to take. I've killed other people…but they were going to do God knows what to you. I wasn't going to let them turn you into a lab rat, even if it meant losing everything and putting my own head in a noose."

Aerith didn't look up or change expression.

"…If I hadn't been related to you…" She slowly responded. "…Would you have even cared?"

Krystea swallowed again at that. Now...she did slow down. Her face turned a bit whiter...before she bowed it lower.She kept it that way and didn't answer. She shook slightly, and she sweat a little more. But she stayed silent. She couldn't answer that question. She refused to even think about what she might answer. Even if she could live with it...she wouldn't dare tell Aerith the same.

In the end, Aerith turned and looked back over to her again. "Krystea…I believe that you're my sister. Impossible as it is…I believe it. I can feel a connection between us. And because you are…I love you no matter what. But what I can't understand…not with you…not with any of the Turks…is how you can do what you do. How can you treat another life as if it means so little? How can you do things like this without batting an eye?"

The Turk sighed and closed her eyes again. In the end, she raised her head slightly and spoke in a more calm, more businesslike tone.

"Aerith…the world is full of people. A lot of them are deadbeats, lowlifes, drug addicts, thugs, murderers, rapists, and the like. Now…the people I killed weren't exactly very high on the list of upstanding citizens. Some of them were more guilty than others, but I guarantee that all of them didn't think about life as much as you do. They didn't even care about their own futures, much less the futures of anyone else around them. They didn't ever try to help anyone but themselves or crawl out of any of their rum pots or syringes. The highlight of their lives was when they earned enough money to rent a cheap hotel and a woman.

"I don't know exactly what I would have done in your case. You're different from any of the other people I've had for jobs so far. But the people I did…they were nothing. No one cared about them. No one missed them. They weren't innocent children. They weren't aspiring students. They weren't fathers of five. They were deadbeats. They were wastes of space on this world and wastes of resources. Why do you think no one ever looked for them? Cared that they had been shanghaied? Because the world, for most purposes, didn't miss them. They didn't matter. No one invited them to parties or said hi to them or anything. Deep down inside…people are glad they're gone.Because they don't want to have to see them dirtying up their neighborhoods. They don't want their small lives cluttered up by seeing danger or poverty or starvation or any other vice.And _that's_ the real culprit who doesn't value life."

Aerith listened to this, but she didn't change. Her expression stayed the same as she watched Krystea present her defense of herself and her actions. But at the end of it, she still hadn't altered. She stayed silent for a moment, but then turned her head and looked back forward.

"…I'll agree that a lot of people think that way." She finally conceded. She inhaled slowly after that.

"But if one less person had thought like that in Midgar twenty-six years ago…we might still have a mother."

Krystea didn't answer that or change.

Aerith looked back to her. "I know all about people who are considered wastes, Krystea. I lived among them for most of my life. And worthwhile as you think I am, I was one of those people. I saw a lot of different kinds where I lived. Some of them thought like you…and some of them tried to maintain that there was still some good in humanity, and that people were worthy of respect and dignity. And I'll tell you what…I've had my fill of thinking too little of other people, and I think the world has too. Shinra didn't care that it was poisoning its own customers and killing this world. President Shinra didn't care that he killed several million of his own citizens by dropping the upper plate on them. Sephiroth didn't care that he shattered one life after another, thinking they were all beneath him. I can't even begin to describe how little Hojo valued any life.

"If you're going to think there are some people in this world who don't matter, you better be careful. Because there is no standard in this world to judge the value of one's life. And everyone who I've met who cares nothing about some people eventually doesn't care anything about any of them. They go on to treat everyone around them like dirt or garbage, no matter how close they are to them, because they stopped seeing some lives as sacred. They saw it as some commodity or transient thing, and like it or not that made all other lives lower in their estimation the day they did that to some. They end up becoming the things they hate...the heartless and cruel people they see the world is full of.Until one day the people they oppress start thinking as coldly and emotionlessly as their oppessors, and care nothing about anyone else either, so that they can repeat the cycle.

"Perhaps you can't change people and make them better, but you can keep yourself from becoming worse. You can always change the way you feel. You can choose to give in to the mentality of so many others, the mentality that's been leading to the erosion of this world as well as humanity...or you can fight against it, even if it's futile, simply because you yearn to put at least one good and caring thing in the world.

"Krystea…I'd like to think that you didn't save me just to give yourself peace of mind, but that you actually care whether or not I live or die. And if that _is_ why you saved me…then I wish you would rethink what you've been doing with your life."

Krystea didn't answer that. However, she looked far more uncomfortable than she had a moment ago. She seemed to be shifting slightly as she walked along. She kept her head low. She had reacted slightly to several items Aerith had said...but for the most part she kept her head low and kept walking. She was silent as the two women made their way forward a bit longer. Aerith had worn herself out talking that much, and was struggling to catch her breath and keep going. A few minutes went by, enabling both of them to let the issue sit and perhaps be put aside for a brief while. In the end, as they wound their way around a corner, Krystea called out again.

"We're almost out."

Aerith said nothing in response, just continued to follow. That speech had taken the last bit of strength out of her. She had to rest soon. Yet sure enough, as they wound their way around, Aerith began to see some genuine pale light ahead, and not just reflections from Mythril. As the two women worked around another corner, they emerged into a straight tunnel leading back out of the mines. Ahead of them was the cave opening, and beyond the world was spread out. At least, rocky ground was, the kind of material that stretched down from the mountains. However, there wasn't as much light outside as Aerith expected, and she soon found out why. The sky was filling with dark clouds…and a moment later a crack of thunder pealed and echoed into the chamber. Aerith sighed a bit as she continued on.

"We're going to have to march in the rain…"

Krystea sighed as well at that, and then shrugged. "Can't be helped, I'm afraid…"

"Krystea…I'm on my last legs. I have to rest for a few minutes or I won't be able to take another step."

The Turk turned to Aerith at that, and looked a bit uneasy. She seemed like she wanted to reply to that…but she didn't seem to have the heart to do so. She hesitated a moment longer, but in the end sighed and turned back ahead. "…Alright. I guess we can take a fifteen minute break once we're out of here. But no more. I'm not sure who exactly is on our heels."

Aerith nodded, grateful for any break. The two women continued to press on, making for the entrance. Thunder roared again. A slight drizzle began to fall outside the entrance. Still, they went on. A cool shower would mean some water for their parched throats. They kept on until they were going out from under the tunnel and out into the rock-lined entrance. Once there, both women plopped down onto the ground, and panted. Boulders rose up on either side of the mine entrance, and so both of them stretched out and braced themselves against the ones on opposite sides, using them as seats.

Krystea wouldn't admit it, but now that she was at rest she began to show just how tired she was. She proceeded to pull off her suit coat and remove her tie, which she had already loosened hours ago. She looked like she thought of throwing them away, but in the end she didn't. She must have wanted to keep the fabric for something in case an emergency arose. Aerith, on her part, leaned her head back and opened her mouth to the sky. The rain was picking up, but it was still precious little to be able to drink. Only a few drops moistened her tongue. Aerith closed her mouth soon after and let her head fall. She supposed she had to wait for the rain to pick up a little more…

However, as Aerith was coming to a rest…an object suddenly dropped down in front of her and dangled. Immediately, she blinked and looked back to it.

It was a canteen.

"Care to whet your whistle?"

The Cetra blinked again, and then looked up above to who was holding it.

She immediately went white as a sheet.

Reno was grinning as he looked down on her.

Krystea's head snapped up, seeing that he was there. However, before she could get to her feet…Rude and Elena dropped down from the rock she was pausing at, and landed right in front of her. They turned and stared her down. Krystea looked in surprise…and then turned to go for her gun. However, Elena had the element of surprise. She reached out and pointed her gun at her first, right at her head.

"Don't make me kill you, Krystea." Elena warned.

The Turk knew she was serious. Slowly and hesitantly…she pulled her arms back and put her hands up.

Reno pulled his canteen back up and leapt down in front of Aerith. On landing, he took a moment to smooth himself out. Aerith recoiled from him, but other than that could do little. She was too tired to fight back, and what she had done the day before still eluded her.

"Once again…you prove yourself the most troublesome target we've ever had." Reno remarked to her. "Though I had to admit, I never would have thought that Krystea would be the one helping you to slip through our fingers this time…"

Krystea looked up and anxiously at this exchange, from between the two Turks. "Reno…please…I'm begging you…"

"What was the big idea with that stunt back on the airship?" Elena outburst suddenly, cutting her off and glaring at her irritably. "You have any idea what that did to us? How much trouble that got us in?"

"Krystea, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up while we try to figure out a way to keep your ass from being executed." Reno threw in, turning away from Aerith for a moment to glare at her. "That general is breathing down my neck to kill you. Your act of conscience back on the Sierra may have cost us all. Leers is thinking that we were _all_ in on it from the start. So if we don't bring the Cetra back with us, we're targets ourselves."

Krystea stiffened, and rose up against the wall a bit despite her situation. "I can't let you do that."

"Well, that's tough, because you kind of forfeited your vote yesterday." Reno answered back. "But for the sake of fairness, I don't suppose you care to explain _why_ you suddenly felt the urge to knock us out and run off with her, do you?"

"Yeah!" Elena chimed in. "You've been acting weird ever since you first saw her picture in the briefing room. What was the big problem?"

Krystea hesitated. Aerith looked over to her, and saw that she looked uneasy. Something inside her obviously wanted her to keep from saying the truth. The Cetra thought she had a good idea of what. Telling them that Aerith was related to her wouldn't necessarily save her…but it might put her in more trouble. After all…they had the same parents. Krystea had Cetra blood in her. That meant…she could join Aerith in a giant test tube as well…

But whether or not she would answer that question never presented itself.

That was because the incident was suddenly erupted by a pair of bestial talons reaching down, seizing Rude by the shoulders, and yanking him into the air.

The normally stoic Rude gave out a cry at this, but the incident itself caused both parties involved to suddenly forget about their argument and turn to look at him. To their shock, Rude had been ripped off of the ground by what could only be described as a bat thing. They couldn't make much out from it, other than it had giant skin flaps and enlongated arms to enable it to fly. Most of the rest of its main body was shrouded by some sort of dirty poncho with a hood. On seeing it…Aerith paled. She knew what it was. It was the same kind of clothing the things from last night had.

The bat thing gave one large cry, and then abruptly flung Rude forward hard into the side of the rock mountain. His body smashed against it with a sickening thud, and then peeled off and lifelessly fell the twenty feet he had been in the air back to the ground. The other Turks and Aerith could only watch in shock as he landed against the ground again, bouncing slightly as he did so. Rude was tough enough to take a billboard falling on his head from a hundred feet. However, that still didn't mean that he was invincible. He was down for the count.

What distracted the group next, however, wasn't the bat creature. It was another roar that sounded almost like suction, followed by a cry from Reno. The others wheeled around, and Aerith looked up. She cupped her mouth in horror and pulled back. Another rag-clothed creature had leapt on Reno's back, and was dragging him down right in front of her. But this thing was doing something. To her grotesque shock, some sort of slimey tube was coming off of its face…looking like it _was_ its face…and connecting itself to the back of Reno's neck. It was like…a leech. It looked like it was sucking the strength out of Reno. He struggled against it only a moment before he started going limp.

Krystea and Elena were just as horrified as Aerith, but they were able to get their bearings back. Quickly, Krystea yanked out her sidearm while Elena spun around and took aim at the creature. Yet before either of them could fire…some sort of translucent lines shot out and tethered themselves to their guns. The two Turks barely managed to look down and see what had done it…when they saw their firearms yanked out of their grasp by the same cords. They turned and looked up to the source…and likewise turned to horror. Aerith almost didn't want to know what had done this, but she followed their eyes and soon found her gaze resting on the cave entrance…in particular the ceiling. Another rag-clothed creature was there…but it was hanging from the rocks. What more…it had a rather swollen appendage attached to its rear…that looked like an abdomen. The lines were coming from there. Aerith realized in disgust that the monster was part spider…

"Ugh!"

Yet another cry of pain caused Aerith to wheel around. This time, the person affected was Elena. Krystea was likewise stunned, staying back and looking at a loss to do anything about what had just happened. That was because in a flash, while Aerith had been looking away, a large fourth member came up. However, this one wore clothing low to the ground, obscuring its legs. What it did reveal was that instead of an arm…it had a rather large and monstrous red crab claw, which it had seized Elena by the neck with, ripped her off the ground, and pinned her against the boulder behind her. Elena had grasped for the claw and was trying futily to pry it off. However…her eyes were also fixed on the face of the beast, which only she could see. Aerith could see nothing of the horror she was looking at…but she did notice two long, segmented feelers coming out and brushing themselves along Elena's face.

Krystea was unarmed. She rose to her feet…but she knew there was little she could do. A whump was heard behind her, and she turned and saw that the bat had landed. It sprawled out its long, clawed forarms and hissed at her slowly from beneath its hood. The leech one finally took its hideous mouth off of Reno, who was now totally out of it. The spider one scurried forward, now holding Elena's gun in one hand and Krystea's in the other, and then did a nimble leap and flip off of the rock and onto the same floor as the rest of them. The crab held Elena menacingly. Slowly…it brought another claw out. Just like a true crustacean, this one was smaller than the other…and looked more for cutting than crushing. It began to raise it up to the Turk…

Aerith looked over them all, swallowing and beginning to sweat. She may have been fearful a moment ago…but now they were in the grip of these monsters. Something told her she would prefer what the New Shinra had planned for her than what these things did. For now, nothing moved. The creatures looked to her more than once, making her shudder, but none of them made a move on her or Krystea.

Finally…Aerith heard footsteps to her left against the rock ground. She turned her head to the source. Moving slowly and deliberately was one final clothed monster. This one, on the outside, appeared to be rather human. Yet Aerith doubted it was. Yet as she looked over it…she realized something. The other ones were new…but this one was one of the creature's from the night before. She had seen it in the abandoned building. It was the one that spoke of emotions. As it got closer to them, and waded into their midst, it let out another hissing laugh before doing so again.

"Fear of death…surprise…horror…" It slowly spoke. "The remaining ones are paralyzed with their fear of us. It looks like we have intruders again."

"This one's fluid is spicy." The leech one spoke. At least, Aerith _thought_ it spoke. The sound was a horrible wet sucking noise that somehow made words. "He's been drinking a lot. He doesn't agree with me…"

"We got extras." The one with the claws said, seeming to boom it out in a rather loud and strong voice. "The doctor won't care if we pop off a couple heads, will he?"

"Leave them." The emotion one said. This order caused the others to snap to her, and actually look a bit surprised. However, she was calm in her answer. "They're better specimens than us… Maybe the doctor will let them take some of our places…"

To that, however, the bat hissed, and lowered its head. It spoke in a harsh faint whisper tone. "And whose place will they be expected to take, Erea? Yours? What about me? What about all of us?"

"I'm a bigger monster than any of you…" The spider one growled as it stepped forward. "I deserve to be let out first!"

"You, a monster?" The leech one squished in its horrible voice. "Look at me! Look what I must do to survive! I can't even chew anymore!"

"Silence, all of you!" The female one, Erea, announced. Quiet immediately was generated. The others turned to her again, somewhat crossly, but did as she said. "None of this matters! Once we've delivered the two specimens, the doctor will cure us all, so this bickering is pointless. I merely want to keep them for insurance. The doctor may make us wait until the experiment is ready. But with specimens like the Turks, they probably won't need the rest of us."

The other creatures hesitated at this. However, after a moment, they seemed to accept what Erea said for now. They grunted and went back to their specific tasks. The crab one seemed to be especially irritable when he looked back to Elena. After sneering once, he reared back his other claw and smacked her across the face. The blow was strong and threw her head back against the rock wall, dazzling her if not knocking her out. After doing so, he stepped back and let her fall to the ground.

"Now for the real targets…" Erea hissed, turning her head over to Krystea.

Aerith began to stiffen. She struggled to pull herself up, seeing one of these monsters headed for her sister. However, Krystea wasn't simply curling into a ball either. She may have been disarmed, but she immediately got ready for a fight. She balled her hands into fists and took a ready position.

"I may not be as good hand to hand as Rude…but I'm no pushover either." She threatened.

Erea merely seemed to snort at that. She continued to close in on the woman. Krystea held and waited, hesitating for Erea to make the first move. However, once the creature was close enough, she lashed out with a fist in a jabbing motion.

To Aerith's surprise…Erea's neck seemed to break off and her head swished to one side, appearing to separate from her body, and leaving Krystea's fist to hit only air. Both women gaped. Aerith looked over, and saw the head continuing to move, although it was no longer on her shoulders. Yet as it did, she noticed a break in the clothing that she wore…and saw that a long, thick, green-scaled appendage connected the thing's head to its body…like a snake. Krystea seemed to notice this too, and continued to look stunned as she turned to look at the woman's face. A moment later, she turned angry again, and moved to lash out once more…

But it was too late. Moving like lightning, the head of Erea lashed out and struck against her. Krystea gave a cry and backed up. Erea was striking like a snake, and she had lashed out with her teeth. As Krystea recoiled, Aerith saw two red pricks form on her shoulder, indicating a point where blood had been drawn. It rapidly soaked into her white shirt. Krystea looked to her injury, then back to the woman. Gritting her teeth in anger, Krystea lashed out and punched Erea in the head. A horrible hiss was given out as the woman's head snapped back, like a balloon on a string. The thing staggered.

The crab man turned and growled at that angrily, and began to stomp forward. The bat one hissed, and began to reach down over Krystea's head with his claws. Erea wiped her mouth once, reattaching her head to her body as she did so, and then reached out and held her hand in a stopping motion.

"Stay where you are!" She hissed. "It's too late. I already bit her."

Krystea didn't react to that. She merely continued to brandish her fists and looked ready to deal out more pain. However, that lasted only a moment. Suddenly…she wavered a bit on her feet. Her eyelids dropped a moment before shooting back open. Yet when they did, Krystea's determined face faded quickly into a dazzled look. She wavered again, and her eyelids started to close once more. She began to breathe a bit shakily as well. Then, at long last, she let out a large groan and fell to the ground all together. She appeared to pass out.

"Krystea!" Aerith called. But the woman didn't respond. She was down and out. Erea finished straightening herself, and stood up straight. Aerith looked from her fallen sister, and then looked up to the woman. She didn't know what these things were…but they appeared to be mixtures of animals and humans. And if they were…that would mean Erea wasmixed with a snake, probably a venomous one… But what did that mean?

Weak as she was, Aerith looked back up and glared at Erea. What if she had killed her? What if she was dying right there? There was no one to help them…and Aerith lacked any power to generate any form of healing… She had just found out she had a sister, and she was lying there dying… The last words she would have said to her would have been ones of disapproval and anger…

The thought made Aerith anguished…and angry.

At last…she began to sense something deep within her come to life.

"Your friend isn't dead, if that's what you're thinking." Erea responded as she turned her head around to Aerith. Her features were again concealed by her hood, and Aerith couldn't see even a trace of a face within them. However, she heard the venom and maliciousness on her voice. "I can smell your fear…and your growing anger against me. She would have been too hard to control, so I bit her. I can kill with my venom, but I merely gave her enough to knock her out for a few hours, until we can get back to the doctor."

Aerith formed the most furious and hard face she could muster…which wasn't much. "What do you want with her? What do you want with me?" She cried at her with surprising volume. "What'd we ever do to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Erea simply answered. "All that matters is that you come with us. And whether or not I tell you won't affect it. Now are you going to come quietly?" After saying this, Erea wheeled around back to Krystea. "…Or should I give her a stronger dose?"

Fear rippled through Aerith for a moment. However…it was only a moment. A new feeling was starting to well up in her…one she wasn't nearly as familiar with but had tasted briefly of yesterday. A feeling of anger. It began to grow toward this woman…and to her companions. The spark that had started within her began to blaze up again.

"You touch her again…I'll kill you." Aerith spoke out.

Her voice was strained…but _very_ serious.

Erea, however, didn't seem to be that impressed. She hissed. "You? Weakling girl? Not even able to stand?" She gave out a light laugh at that. After saying so, she turned slightly to her side. "Arana…I'm not even going to waste the venom on her. Wrap her up."

Aerith's anger was deflated a moment, and looked puzzled instead. She turned next to the side, where Erea had looked. She saw another one…the spider one…for a brief moment, just as he stood up and twisted his abdomen down, aiming it for the Cetra. Aerith's eyes widened, but she realized too late what he was doing. Moments later, thin cords erupted from the end of the creature and shot at her.

Aerith raised her arms and shielded her eyes to protect herself, but the cords impacted against her arms anyway. In no time at all, however, they adhered to her skin and spread out. The spider thing continued to spray them out against her, and soon a white webbing was starting to form on her arms. She was surprised at this, and pulled them down, which was a bad move. Now the white cords began to spray across her face and upper body as well. She tried to pull her arms apart, but already they were anchored together. The thing moved down and sprayed his webs over her legs next, locking them together as well. After that, he began to spray her entire body, covering her with webs and reinforcing where she was already tied.

Aerith tried to open her eyes, but webbing was already spread across her face and holding them shut. To her surprise, she realized she couldn't open her mouth either. She struggled for a moment, and somehow forced her eyes open, but it was only to see the horror of what was happening to her. Arana was covering her with his webs, and continuing to spray. Already a thin layer was obscuring her, making her vanish beneath a white shroud. She was being wrapped up in a cocoon like a regular insect. The shock and fear at what was happening paralyzed her mind for a moment…making her forget about what was going on and focusing only on what was happening…

But then, as her vision began to turn white…she saw Krystea lying on the ground again. Seeing her, she forgot about the attack. She thought only about her. Krystea was helpless now…helpless to stop anything that they might do to her. She didn't know who this doctor was…but she had seen enough scientists to know that they never had good intentions where she was concerned. This doctor had made these monsters. They were going to turn her into a monster…or worse. And here she was…almost totally immobilized…helpless to do anything to help.

She was too weak again…too helpless… She was always too weak. She could never help those she loved. The only way she could before was by dying…by giving into an act of death and futility…and weakness… She couldn't save herself…and she couldn't save Krystea… These monsters would do goodness knew what to her…and she couldn't help her…

_No…_

_I'm not going to let this happen…_

At once, the spark within her surged…and this time it began to grow. As it did…the storm that now thundered over the gathering suddenly cracked out with a new peel of lightning. Seconds later, it did so again. The rain abruptly began to pick up as a third bolt went out. The winds began to build, and the heavy shower began to turn into a true tempest. The bat creature and the crab one looked up at this, gazing about at the air as it suddenly grew more violent. Arana himself looked up and around even as he continued his work. And as he did…he began to grow uneasy. The air was starting to grow more charged…more turbulent…more fearsome…

The five turned and looked back to Aerith. She was now just a human shaped silk bundle. However…she didn't stay that way long. To their surprise, a fire suddenly broke out on the cocoon. It was a small one, but it quickly began to spread over the rest of it, burning away the silk. Arana, shocked at the sudden reaction, quickly cut off his spraying and stepped back, not wanting to set himself on fire. Erea backed up a bit as well, and the leech slithered back slightly. The bundle continued to burn and expand, and burning chunks of web fell to the ground and were disintergrated. Yet as the fire moved on and consumed the cocoon…the five soon received another shock.

Aerith was slowing being revealed by the fire…and she was untouched by the flames. At least…untouched physically. As her green eyes were revealed…they saw that they blazed with a fervor and light that was totally unnatural. Some sort of glow was in them now, illuminating the darkness around them…and focused entirely on them. Her face had turned angry, and she glared at the five darkly. As the last of her bonds burned away…she began to step forward toward them…no longer tired or weak, and having both hands in fists at her sides.

Stunned…the five actually stepped back from her.

Aerith continued to glare at them, and held both of her hands up in front of her. Slowly, she opened her palms. When she did…green light seemed to suddenly form in the air, in some sort of physical particulate form. It swarmed around once…and then gathered in her open hands. As it did…it suddenly condensed, and turned into balls of fire. She wielded both now as she walked forward, burning like an angel of judgment.

"I warned you."

That was the last phrase any of them heard before they were bathed in flames far larger and stronger than what Reno had experienced.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. One More Day

_I don't know about Cid…but _I'm_ ready to kill Cloud and Ragnar._

Ever since they had cut out three days ago, Red XIII had once again been forced to take up the duties and responsibilities of the camp. In a way, he supposed he should be more understanding. After all, Ragnar dealt with this constantly whenever he was here. This should have been an exercise in sympathy for him. However…he was still, in many ways, an irritable "teenager", and all he felt was frustration at what had to happen.

Red XIII was currently holed up about ten miles outside of Midgar, although with the temporary base of operations for the PPA. Most of the smaller units were evacuating to Kalm, along with the citizens of Midgar. However, that small town had already been swollen to the point of overflowing by the influx of people from the much larger city. Hence, this camp that the PPA had struck was there both for purposes of controlling some of the overflow crowds as well as providing a relay point between the city and the village.

Yet that did little to alleviate the chaos that was going on. Currently, Red XIII was stationed inside an open tent that served as the main seat of command. It was pouring outside, making things an even bigger mess than before. However, it didn't stop some dozen officers from waiting outside, waiting for the current dozen that surrounded Red XIII to have their inquiries answered and then move out so that they could fill the void. The beast was finding himself constantly bombarded by one question or major decision to make after another. He was dealing with it the best that he could, but that was turning out to not be good enough. By this time tomorrow, Midgar was supposed to be a sizzling pit of mako. Currently, only 80 percent of the "residential" citizens were evacuated, while 50 percent of the homeless ones were still there. It wasn't helping that they had no place to look for them, or that the lines out of the city were already overcrowded. The only thing that could help was to give a public announcement of the situation and warn people away. But of course…Red XIII had been holding off on giving that announcement to prevent what happened in the wake…a riot. People hadbegun to flood the busses and trucks. Looters had begun to go to work. He even had to deploy teams of armed soldiers to control armed gangs that were using the situation to work their mischief. It was a nightmare…and he was the master sandman of it all, trying to weave his way out of it into some happy dream ending.

Red XIII wondered if human headache drugs would benefit him the same way at this point…

"Colonel, we have two more sighting of armed units, and one of our teams is pinned down."

"Utilize every non-lethal measure we've got. Pull the people from Kalm if you have to. Just withdraw until then."

"The latest riot caused another eight injured…"

"Then it appears the rioters accomplished their purpose, because they just got an immediate pass to Kalm's hospitals."

"We've used up 90 percent of our food reserves already."

"Contact Reeve and try to get him to negotiate with Kalm's mayor."

"We've got five tons of munitions and nowhere to put them."

"Then find a nice open spot of ground, pitch a tent, and leave them under it."

"I'm sorry sir…they put this on general radio. New Shinra has to have picked up on it by now."

"Feel free to add that to my list of problems-I-don't-have-time-or-resources-to-deal-with."

"Kalm's hospital is already overflowing."

"Move the field hospital surgeons out of Midgar and have them start erecting some in the safe zone. The injured must be moved there now."

"Hey Red!"

This unusually strong voice caused the beast to turn and look to the side. Around the mass of officers that was crushing in near him, one particularly large one was pushing his way through. The officers around him, faced with his strength and gruff personality, had no choice but to flee in his wake. Soon, he had made his way to the front, just as another officer was presenting him with a document to sign. Red XIII looked up to the man and sighed somewhat as he turned back down to the officer.

"Commander Barret…I trust you have a good reason for pushing through the rest of our officers who are struggling to save the some five million people still left in Midgar…" He remarked aloud, for once not really caring whether or not he sounded offensive. "What is this?" He addressed the officer in front of him.

"I jus' wanted to know if you've seen Tifa." Barret answered back. "Me an' Marlene have been waitin' fer her for hours, but she never showed up."

"We're paying Junon 50,000 gil to import 20,000 gallons of fresh water." The officer responded.

Red XIII snorted. "Not only are they milking us…but this is like buying fresh fruit from a maggot…" With that, he grumbled once as he reached down to do something he found rather demeaning. Red XIII couldn't sign anything, lacking an opposable thumb. So he had to do something rather unusual and…childish. He had to literally place his paw on an ink pad and then imprint it where he should sign. But as he did this, he spoke out to Barret.

"…Commander…I am up to my ears in bureaucracy and chains of command. I received word that Cloud and Ragnar finally returned only to abandon their posts again just as quickly. I am overworked, overswamped, and praying that some geological miracle will give me enough time to save who is left in Midgar. Kindly pardon the foul language…but I can't even find three seconds to piss in private, let alone keep track of Commander Tifa. Please do not bother me with, for lack of a better word, 'crap' like this again."

Barret froze at that. Although Red XIII's expression had stayed calm enough, his voice was clearly firm and strong, and rather irritable. Normally, Barret would have reverted to anger and yelled at Red XIII for talking to him that way. However, seeing the beast nearly snarl at him in his frustration, it instead made him pause. Without missing a beat, Red XIII was already turning back to the officers and working with them as fast as he could. For a few moments, Barret stood silently.

However, a new surprise soon came in. And this one did far more than just pushing through a crowd would. Abruptly, a small, lithe form bounded up and over the heads of the officers in the chamber, seeming to play leap frog with them to get over. On seeing this, the other officers looked up in surprise. Barret himself wheeled around to see the sight, mouthing out some words that appeared to be "what the (obscenity)". Only Red XIII continued to work without seeming to care or even notice it. At any rate, the lithe form soon made it to the front, and hopped down next to the beast, landing at last.

Red XIII continued to go about his work without looking up, but spoke out to who had arrived. "Lieutenant Yuffie…I suppose that the news you have is somewhat more pressing and urgent than Commander Barret's. I at least hope so…"

Yuffie panted a bit where she stood. She looked like she had been traveling very fast for some distance to get there, and even she was a bit winded as a result. That wasn't all. Her face looked anxious…and even a bit panicked. She swallowed once, and then reached into her pocket. She emerged with her own cellular phone a moment later, and flipped it open.

"Red…I just got a call from Tifa."

Barret stiffened at that. "Tifa? Where the hell is she?"

Yuffie looked up to him only for a moment. "She's at Kalm hospital, but that's not important right now." She looked back down to Red XIII afterward. "She's got a new friend…and I think it's kind of important that we do something about him right now. She sent me a picture on the camera phone."

Red XIII closed his eyes and groaned. "…Is it any more important than saving what's left of Midgar? Because that's what I'm trying to do right now. You know…I don't mean to get so irritable…but can anyone around here do anything for themselves? Why does everyone need to come to me for prior approval? Knowledge or not, there's something to be said for common sense…and I am getting sick and tired of having to handle every little damn-"

"Would you just look at him!" Yuffie cried before shoving the phone down in front of Red XIII's face.

The beast drew his head back a bit instinctively, but continued to frown and nearly growl. He was getting tired of this. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Or why not bother Cloud and Ragnar? Find them and force them to do something about it? Make them handle something for a…

Red XIII's train of thought cut short when he saw who the picture was of. His anger faded in an instant, and his face slumped, forming astonishment instead.

After a moment, however, he sighed.

_I definitely can't get a break…

* * *

_

"…I don't suppose you know what did this."

"…I was about to ask you the same question."

Vincent continued to look around at the area after that, not speaking anymore. Both he and his unwanted companion had been running through the caves of the Mythril Mines for hours, trying to get through them as quickly as possible. It didn't help that while running through the swamp prior to it that they had run into not one but two Midgar Zoloms. They apparently didn't like the scent of the two men, which seemed only typical. It had taken some time to kill both, further delaying them. But at long last, they had managed to get through. Only on doing so…they were in for an unexpected sight.

It was raining now, and raining hard. Water plastered Vincent's hair to his head, and water slowly dripped off of his cape and nose. However, his hard, calculating gaze never changed, and stayed entirely focused on their surroundings. From what it looked like…there had been a struggle here. At least, he assumed that was what had happened.

The area was covered with black scorch marks. Even the downpour wasn't washing it away that easily. It appeared to radiate from a certain point over the entire area. In particular, there was one point on one of the radiating circles where five especially dark streaks began, and then spread backward from the direction of the flame. They were somewhat oddly shaped,and Vincent couldn't make out what they had been beforea, no doubt, rather powerful source of heat had vaporized them.

However, as he came to a halt at the scorch marks, and then bent down next to them, he examined the area a bit more carefully. A few objects caught his eye, and he reached out and touched them. He ended up having to use his talons to pry them off the ground, but in the end he managed to pull off a flat metal object. It had been partially turned to slag and then fused with the ground, but there was enough of it left to tell what it had been.

Metal clasps and buttons from clothing.

"Now _that's_ weird…"

Vincent dropped the metal foil to the ground, and turned his head behind him. "…What?"

Zola was standing over to one side, near one of the fissures between two boulders. His back was to Vincent and he looked focused on something. "It looks like there was some sort of heat that blazed out…burned everything to a crisp that got in its way, right?"

"Yes."

At that, Zola turned around and revealed something he was holding. Vincent recognized it immediately. It was a black suit coat, and it looked totally untouched by the fire. It was wet from the rain, but that was all.

"Then how come this didn't get incinerated?"

Vincent paused. _That's a good question…_ He thought to himself. He began to rise from where he was crouched and turned to face Zola. Once he was standing, he pointed to him. "Put it on."

Zola raised an eyebrow to him at that. "…I don't think this is my shade." He sarcastically answered.

"Just do it."

Zola rolled his eyes and sighed. Grumbling a little, he turned the coat around, put his arms in it, and began to pull it on to himself. However, while doing so, it was stuck. It was obviously too small for him, even considering his thin frame. Once Vincent saw this, he gave a nod.

"You can take it off now."

Zola sighed again and began to remove it. "I trust that had some point other than seeing how good I'd look in a new suit."

"Turk suits are hand-tailored." Vincent answered. "The fact that the suitcoat didn't fit you means that it either belonged to Elena or to the new one you spotted. Furthermore, the fact that it is lying here after this incineration happened indicates that the Turks might have come by here."

Zola raised his eyebrows slightly to that. But after a moment, he formed a confused expression and shook his head. "No…that can't be right. I tasted the trail. All I detected were the mutant things and the girls."

"Perhaps you should taste it now, and see what you can find." Vincent responded. "Perhaps you can find the identity of what was probably five victims." Here, he pointed to the scorches on the ground.

The man looked to this…and he turned a bit pale. He swallowed once, no doubt fearing what Vincent himself did, although he wouldn't show it. If anything could incinerate people totally like that, it wasn't exactly high on their list of things they wanted to run into. At any rate, Vincent found himself being glad for this man or mutant that came with him. Much as he disdained company, his tongue was a bonus, and could find clues that even the experienced assassin could not. As he watched, Zola finally extended his long thin tongue and swept it around in the air. After doing so, he crouched down on the ground. He seemed to crack his legs and arms out, so that he could be like a four legged lizard again, and he proceeded to scurry along the ground. He swept his tongue out everywhere, including on the scorches. He then scurried over to the edge of the fire, and continued to sweep it out. His expression changed several times, indicating that he was thinking of something or had found something. In the end, however, he sucked his tongue back in, popped his limbs back into place, and then rose from the ground.

"Well?" Vincent asked.

"The oldest ones, and the ones that have a hint of charcoal on their scents, are the nonhuman creatures." Zola began. "I can't place how many. There are a lot of foreign scents around here I can't make out. I think I picked out both of the women, but I'm not sure. They're muddling me again. Those scents just seem to disappear, without going anywhere. Lastly, I detect some new humans. They were here the longest. They moved west."

"Is that all?"

"No. I also detect burnt helicopter fuel on the air."

Vincent frowned. He crossed his arms slightly and examined the area. "So…the Turks showed up…fried the enemy with some new weapon…and then regrouped and took off?"

Zola frowned. "No. I just told you…their scents disappear. The scents of the humans actually leave. I don't know what happened to either of them. It looks like they left, and left after the girls did. The oldest scent is that of the burned ones."

"Essentially…that means that one of those groups killed the creatures, the girls left, and then the Turks left." Vincent recapped. He paused after that, and thought over what he had just said. That didn't make sense. If the white robed one was with a Turk, then why didn't she leave with the others? What did they want with that woman anyway? Was she taking her somewhere? Was this some sort of escort job? And if it was, then why land right in the middle of Midgar? Why risk being hit by the PPA?

None of this made any sense at all. Vincent was starting to realize that this whole affair had implications of which he hadn't the slightest idea yet. Things were going on that he didn't understand. They were chasing after prey that had some significance, but goodness knew what. The only way they could possibly get any answers was to run into one of these parties and interrogate them. But until they did, they were up a creek. And now…the trail had just gone cold.

"As near as I can figure…" Vincent finally spoke up. "The girls have to have been on their feet for quite some time, and without any rest or food. They'll be running dry soon, especially if they somehow were injured in this incident. And there are only two places left for them to go. Fort Condor or Junon."

Zola sighed in response to that. "That's still one more place than we can go to…and that they could slip out of. I'm not splitting off from you, if that's what you're thinking."

"You don't have to." Vincent calmly answered. "We're going to Junon." With that, he turned and immediately began to walk in that direction.

Zola blinked again at that, looking puzzled. He began to take off after Vincent, but was still confused. "Wait a minute… You seem pretty certain. How do you know they're headed to Junon?"

"Whether they are headed there now or not is irrelevant. They will soon." Vincent answered. "No matter what…they are being chased. These creatures confirm it. They're trying to get away from them if nothing else. Fort Condor only offers a place to rest…not to escape. The only way off of this continent that's not through the PPA is through Junon. Inevitably, they will head there. And even if they don't…the nearest helipad is in Junon. If the Turks used a helicopter, they will have to take it there to refuel. If we can run into them, they might sort some of this out."

The man thought about this a moment, but he seemed to realize Vincent's logic. At any rate, Vincent didn't turn around to confirm it. He kept walking onward, letting Zola stay at the rear. In a way…he hoped that the girls had headed toward Fort Condor for rest first. If they did, that gave them the chance at last to move ahead and cut off their path before they could go any further.

And if there were any more of those creatures ahead…then perhaps it was best for the ladies if they did that.

* * *

Krystea felt terrible. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. She felt a chill in her blood too, as if she was sick with something. Whatever it was, it was fading…but it had left enough of an effect on her to still afflict her now. She was dizzy and weak at the moment, and she felt slightly nauseous. She had a hard time remembering where she was or what had happened… As she struggled to clear the cobwebs out of her head, she opened her eyes.

As she did so, her memory began to return, just as she noticed where she was located.

Suddenly, Krystea's eyes snapped open. In a flash, she rose up into a sitting position where she lay. However…that was a bad move. She suddenly felt very, very sick… She gagged once, cupped a hand to her mouth, and then finally turned to the side. She had just enough time to realize that she was in a bed somewhere before she threw up on the floor. It wasn't much. She had gone without food for so long that it was nearly a dry heave. Still, it exhausted her, and she gasped after she was done. Feeling a little better, she slumped back against where she was. She knew she shouldn't be lying here…wherever here was…but she was in no shape to do anything about it. She was so tired and sick… She had to rest a little.

Krystea took the moment to investigate her surroundings. She seemed to almost be in a rock cave. However, it had been fashioned into some sort of dwelling. The floors were wood paneled at least, and there were beds…and windows. It was night outside, and the rain was still falling from earlier. Occasionally, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. She looked around herself a bit more. There were other beds to her sides, and medical equipment. This had to be some sort of infirmary or emergency room. But with rock walls like this, that meant it could only be one place. This had to be the medical wing inside Fort Condor.

_Fort Condor… How am I in Fort Condor?_

_Where's Aerith?_

"…Are you alright?"

Krystea turned her head to the sound of that voice, recognizing it immediately. Sitting up in bed next to her was none other than Aerith, her white robe gone but replaced with an equally white hospital gown. However…something was strange. She was sitting with her back mostly to Krystea. Her head was bowed, and she seemed unusually quiet…and sad. Her face was downcast, and her mood was somber and dark. Even the call to see if Krystea was alright seemed half-hearted.

"I…think so…but I feel sick." Krystea answered.

"It's because that mon-" Aerith had begun to explain…but then suddenly cut herself off. She stiffened slightly. It was as if the memory of what had happened brought her pain…and fear. She turned her head slightly away from Krystea afterward. The Turk was still a little too out of it to focus on that, but her memory began to work. That one creature…she was like a snake. She had decked her…but not before she bit her on the shoulder…

At once, Krystea turned and looked to her shoulder. She soon received another surprise. She too had been stripped of her suit and been put into a gown. But her shoulder was also bandaged. So…she had been poisoned. That's why she felt sick. Whether the poison was something she could recover from on her own or had been removed by whatever doctor was servicing them was irrelevant. The point was, she was clear of it now…at least for the most part.

But that left more questions. They were at Fort Condor… How did they get here? And what about the creatures that had been attacking them? Aerith had been helpless…and the Turks had been taken down by those things. What if they had finished them? The thought sent a chill into Krystea's heart. She turned and looked back to Aerith.

"What's happened to us?"

Aerith was still silent from the previous effect. But somehow, she managed to inhale and respond.

"…I woke up in this hospital. The field doctor said that we were found outside, both passed out. They treated us for dehydration, and looked to our other wounds and injuries. I've been…exhausted. I slept the rest of the day. I'm feeling strong enough now to stay awake… They said you had been poisoned, but that it wasn't fatal. They were waiting for you to clear it from your system and wake up on your own."

"But how did we get here in the first place?" Krystea answered. "We were ambushed…at the mercy of those things…"

On saying this…Aerith stiffened again. She suddenly raised her arms and wrapped them around herself. Her head bowed a little more…and she closed her eyes. She was silent. Krystea saw this…saw that the woman was suddenly caught up with fear.Her own face turned to concern. She slowly raised herself off of her pillows again, looking to Aerith. Despite how weak she herself was feeling, she reached out and began to pull back her covers. As she began to turn her legs out over the edge of the bed, ready to try and stand…Aerith finally spoke up.

"They…they were horrible…" She responded, in a faraway, fear-laced tone… "I…I didn't like the Turks…but _they_ were savage… That…that leech thing…siphoning the fluid out of Reno…like a giant tick… That snake woman…biting you… And then that spider…covering me with…with that…_stuff_… I couldn't take it… I couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't stand being so weak and helpless and afraid… I…I got angry… And when I got angry…it finally came out…"

Krystea continued to focus on Aerith, her face still full of concern. Biting as Aerith's remarks had been about her earlier that morning, the truth was that Krystea loved Aerith automatically and unconditionally when she learned she was her only family. That was the big reason she couldn't let her be used by New Shinra. To see her in pain put her in pain. Slowly, she got up from her bed. She was wobbly, but she only had to walk a few steps before coming over to Aerith's bed. She began to crawl on top of it, just like another sister coming to comfort her own over some breakup with a boyfriend or some bad test… She reached her at last…and then reached out her hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"I…I was so angry…so angry at them…for what they did to you…what they did to me…" Aerith slowly continued, even as Krystea edged closer to place her arm comfortingly around her. "I…I wanted to punish them… So I brought it out. I encouraged it. I brought out much more than I used on Reno… I wanted them…to be hurt…" She swallowed at this, and closed her eyes. "I never should have wanted something so terrible…but I was so mad…I wanted them to feel pain." Tears rolled from her eyes regardless as they closed, and the woman swallowed.

"I…brought out…far…far too much…" She continued, her voice quivering as she began to cry. "Once it was out…there was no way to recall it… I screamed…I thought I had killed everyone…that everyone would burn… But just like it didn't burn me…it didn't burn you… It didn't burn the Turks either… But…" She quivered more, and swallowed. "I saw…there was nothing left of them…and I screamed again… I just wanted to get away this time. I wanted to take you and go far away from all of that… And…I got my wish…"

Krystea held Aerith tighter, as the woman raised her hands to her eyes and began to sob. The Turk had no idea what she was talking about, but she tried to comfort her none the less. She held her tighter, trying to press her own body up to hers. She began to speak in a soft, soothing voice, just as Aerith had used on her earlier.

"Hey…it's alright. It's ok, Aerith…"

The woman didn't answer. She continued to weep for a few minutes. Krystea kept embracing her and holding her, speaking to her softly and rocking her gently. She let the woman get all of her tears out, and was there to support her while she did so. It did seem to work. Aerith allowed herself to be held, and finally rested her head against Krystea's shoulder. No one came to see them…which in Krystea's mind was a good thing. It appeared that the doctor had turned in for the night, and that most of Fort Condor was asleep. The woman stole a glance at a digital clock on the table once, and saw that it was past 0200 hours.

At last, Aerith sniffled a few times, and composed herself enough to speak again.

"Krystea…I have to show you something."

The Turk looked up a bit. As she did, Aerith inhaled deeply, and slowly raised one of her hands in front of her. She turned it so that the palm was facing upward. She quivered slightly in Krystea's arm, seeming to be nervous about this. But in the end, she inhaled once more, and closed her eyes.

Krystea watched intently as Aerith began to move her lips. She didn't know what this meant, and she couldn't make out what she was saying. She was close enough to her that she could hear a potential faint whispering…but the syllables were unintelligible.

After a moment, however, Krystea saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to it…and immediately forgot about Aerith's words. A green light had suddenly lit up the room. Some sort of swirling, bright mist was encircling Aerith's hand, twisting and growing and shrinking in some sort of cosmic dance on the wind. Krystea gaped. She leaned back a little from it, shocked and surprised, and fearful that it would lash out at her. Was Aerith…doing this? Was she somehow creating energy?

Suddenly, Aerith made a gesture with her hand…and opened her eyes as she stopped speaking. Mist gathered in the air around Aerith's hand, and a few moments later…it abruptly collected and condensed. When it did, it grew into a solid crystal, and quickly expanded to become about a foot high. The green light vanished, and the swirling stopped. However, a crystalline spike had formed in Aerith's hand. It lightly hovered about her palm for a moment. Then, the power suddenly left it, and the room grew dark. The spike fell into Aerith's palm, and rested there.

Aerith slowly turned her head to Krystea, to see her reaction. The woman was still astonished, staring at the crystal with her mouth hung open. She paused for a moment…but then slowly closed her mouth and focused on the crystal. Very hesitantly, she raised her hand, slowly made a finger…andreached out and just lightly touched it. She immediately recoiled afterward. However, after hesitating again…she reached out and touched it once more, this time with her whole hand.

"You can take it." Aerith said.

Krystea looked to her sister once, and then looked back to the crystal. Again, she looked hesitant. But then…she slowly reached out again, and this time wrapped her hand around it. A moment later, she removed it from Aerith's palm, leaving only water in its wake. Aerith withdrew her hand immediately and pressed it against her clothing. Krystea moved the crystal in front of her, and continued to marvel at it.

"…Ice." She finally said, explaining the nature of the crystal with one word. "A crystal of ice… You generated this…" She hesitated here, and turned back to the Cetra. She looked her over once, quickly trying to see if she was hiding something. But she saw nothing…nothing that could hold a piece of materia. She looked back up to her, still incredulous.

"You did it…without materia."

Aerith's face grew dark again, and she slowly bowed her head.

"…You haven't heard the whole story about me, Krystea." She slowly uttered. "…But there's a lot more to me than you realize. I was…well…let's say that I was out of my body for an extended period. When I came back…almost right before you captured me…I was weak as a baby. But now, I'm getting stronger again…and I'm finding out that I'm different than before. Back with Reno, I did it as a reflex, and tired myself out. I drained myself this afternoon too. But I've rested up…and now doing something like this only strains me a little. I'm getting stronger all the time. I'm not sure what I'll be capable of when I fully recover…"

Krystea was silent, still marveling over this. She couldn't believe it. What exactly was Aerith? What was a Cetra?

"This has to be why they want you. They want to know how you do this, how you-"

"No."

Krystea was a bit surprised to find herself suddenly cut off, and she turned back to Aerith after she was. The woman was still very fearful and afraid looking, and had her head bowed slightly. She swallowed again.

"…There's a lot I didn't tell you, Krystea…mostly about the Cetra. I should have done it earlier…but now I have to do it. You have to know…because this concerns you too. If we have the same mother…then you're a Cetra too."

Aerith proceeded to tell her everything about her race…about _their _race. She explained who Ilfana had been, and who by birth they were. She told her everything she knew about her people and their responsibilities, as well as their natural abilites to speak with the Planet. She told her about the fall of their race, about Jenova, and about the Promised Land that they were to go to that Shinra had wanted her for. It took some time to say everything, but Krystea patiently listened. After all…things she had never expected before were revealed to her. No one disturbed them, however, and Aerith was allowed to finish with her story.

Krystea, in the end, was a bit overwhelmed. But at the same time, she found herself confused. The Cetra were supposed to be in a constant link with the Planet…and yet she had never heard anything before from it. She wasn't sure why… Perhaps she had learned to stop hearing voices. After all, as a child…there were many voices that came with the treatment she was subjected to that told her how small and worthless she was, forcing her to crowd them out or lose her mind. But then again…there were many other voices now that she was a Turk…small voices inside her telling her to constantly question what she was doing…voices she had learned to smother out and ignore. The thought of that brought back to mind what Aerith had said earlier…and it made her more uncomfortable.

"Krystea…if they find out you're related to me…that you're my sister…" Aerith went on. "They'll hunt you down like they did to me. They'll turn you into an experiment or worse."

The Turk hesitated after hearing this. She was still coping with what she had heard before. But in the end, she shook her head. "Don't worry. Nobody knows but me."

"Whoever wrote that paper you showed me did." Aerith responded.

Krystea paused again. That was unfortunately true, and she had no idea if the person who had done it died in the bombing of the Shinra HQ Building or was still working for the New Shinra. It was not a pleasant thought…and it was something she might have to deal with. But right now, she couldn't. She had to try and find time to think. She and Aerith had already spent far too much time here. They needed to move out while they still could. Krystea was just about to get Aerith to gather herself together and get ready to move again…when she heard something she didn't expect.

"…We need to get out of here and get back to Midgar…immediately."

The woman, shocked out of her thoughts by that statement, wheeled around to her relative. "…Excuse me?"

"I'm not sure why…" Aerith answered. "But when I was here, worn out with no choice but to rest, I finally gained enough strength and wits to be able to contact the Planet somewhat. It is urging me to return to Midgar. Something very important is going to happen there…but I need to be there. I need to go back there."

Krystea, despite all the astonishments she had received so far, was even more surprised by this statement.

"Aerith…we've nearly been killed three times over trying to get away from Midgar. It's suicide to go back now."

Aerith continued to stare at Krystea, unchanged. When she spoke again, her voice was firm and resolute.

"Krystea…right now, I am more confused and anxious than I have ever been in my life. I told you that I was…out of things…for quite a while. I barely know anything about this world we're living in right now. I'm still adjusting to being here. I'm scared about this power that I suddenly have. I don't know how much power I'm capable of…or if I'll lose control again and do what I did back at the exit of the Mythril Mines. I'm being chased not only by New Shinra but by these monsters, and I fear they'll do worse to me and you than New Shinra if they catch us. But despite all of this…I know without a shadow of a doubt that I have to go back to Midgar. I know the Planet wants me back there. The Planet once asked me to do something that meant abandoning my friends, the people who could protect me from danger, and giving up my life. I did it without hesitation because it was the kind of call that could not be denied…something that I knew deep within my soul was right. The same thing is happening again. I can't get there on my own. Please…get me back to Midgar."

Krystea paused. Aerith was insisting…nearly pleading now. Her eyes were focused and silently begging her to carry this out. The Turk was still at a loss, for the most part, as she knew Aerith had to be. Knowing who she was now…knowing what she was…knowing that Aerith suddenly had this amazing new power. It was enough to throw her ability to think things through to the four winds.

Going back was indeed practically suicide. There was too much waiting for them…and even more waiting for Krystea. She wouldn't be surprised if the New Shinra were already in the base of Fort Condor, inquiring about the both of them. Krystea wanted to be out of here with Aerith…find some place where they could rest and think for a few hours. But they were still stuck here, with three or more parties all after them.

Krystea had known Aerith only a short while, but she still felt that bond inside her. She felt it since they met. She trusted the woman and believed her…and wanted to do anything she could to help her. But this was risking both of their lives on what, in Krystea's estimation, was a whim. She had never heard of talking with the Planet before, and had no idea how much stock could be put in it. But again…Aerith believed it strongly enough. That was obvious from her appearance. And she had already done plenty to put Aerith against her… Krystea valued her sole family member more than almost anything. She didn't know why…but she felt more completeness with her.

And that brought a thought to mind. As far back as Krystea could remember…she felt something lacking…incomplete…alone. That was one reason why she had been obsessed with finding a member of her true family, and why she had devoted herself so much to Aerith now. But perhaps…it was only covering up her true desire. If she was a Cetra…then perhaps the true incompleteness was being "apart" from the Planet, of not hearing its voice constantly and having a relationship with it. It sounded almost crazy to Krystea. Talking to the world? It sounded like something out of an environmentalist cartoon… But Aerith believed in it…and did it. Maybe it was what she was missing…the reason why she always felt alone.

With that in mind…Krystea decided at last to try something. This would decide what she would do now. She let out a long slow sigh and closed her eyes. But she wasn't treating Aerith with disdain or reluctance. No…she was going to try something else, something she had never tried before.

She was going to try and talk with the Planet.

_Um…Gaia, or whatever… If you're out there, and you can actually respond to my thoughts…then I'll let you decide this one…

* * *

_

"How do you feel?"

Reno couldn't really say. He couldn't remember anything. Darkness and lack of memories surrounded him on every side. Opening his eyes only made him dizzy, surrounding him with a world of swirling color and confusion, with nothing making any sense. Somehow he managed to hear that small phrase…but that was about all he was aware of. He felt sore, tired, dehydrated, and completely disorientated. He couldn't think of anything or focus on anything but that phrase.

But somehow…he managed to weakly answer.

"…You know how sometimes you squish a bug and it breaks up over your shoe treads, so you scrape it off but there's still a bit left in the cracks that you just can't get out because it's stuck in some old gum?"

"…Um…yeah."

"Like that…plus crap."

Reno forced himself to shake his head…much as it drove him into further pain.The world began to unswirl as he did so, and his surroundings slowly began to come into focus. He still couldn't tell much of what was going on, and his past memories were still fuzzy. What he was remembering of yesterday…of dropping the helicopter they picked up at Junon down in front of the Mythril Mines, intercepting Aerith and Krystea…and then getting ambushed by the local freakshow…didn't seem to match up with where he was now.

It looked like a small hotel room. And Reno had been in enough hotels around the world to know how the sun rose on them. He could see the sun rising outside through the large, walk-through window onto a small patio. The way it was reflecting, it had to be off of a large shining surface…such as an ocean. And since every window in Junon faced the sea, based on how the city was built, he guessed that might be where he was. The whole room was pretty classy and clean, just how the Turks liked it. Yet it was also small too. Evidently, this one was just for a temporary base, not anything that was planned for an extended period.

Reno groaned and looked down over his body. This room had to be a single, because there was only one bed and he was lying in it. His neck felt terrible…but he didn't quite have the bearings or desire to reach back and feel what the source of the pain was. It appeared that they had crashed in this room fairly quickly. Their usual toys and effects were scattered about helter skelter, and the first aid kit had been raided. He looked around a bit longer, and finally found and recognized familiar faces. Elena was sitting on the bed next to him, looking down over him with an uneasy look. Obviously, she was the one who had called out to him. As for Rude, he was sitting at the complimentary desk in the room. His head had a few bandages on it, but he was mostly preoccupied with what appeared to be one of their monitoring radios, holding a receiver to his head and tuning channels. All that left was Krystea, but…

_Oh yeah…that's right._

"…I don't suppose anyone can begin to explain what the hell has happened to us?"

Now that Reno was more coherent, Rude turned his head slightly behind and looked to him. But after seeing him awake and able, he turned back to his own work. After all, Turks had to be able to depend on each other and work as a team without always focusing on who might be lacking. Elena, on the other hand, swallowed a moment. She turned back to Rude and looked to him uneasily. However, he gave no support. Reno noticed this…and he knew that look. Something was wrong. Elena wouldn't look this way for no small matter. At any rate, she turned back to him.

"We're in Junon right now, Reno. We're staking out for Krystea to come this way. Rude's listening to any blotters in the area. But he hasn't turned up anything in a while. The only thing we've got is that two women who were in the medical wing of Fort Condor escaped the moment they recovered. We're not sure it was them or not…but they'll be heading here next if they want to get off the continent."

Reno, however, frowned in response and finally reached up behind his head. He winced as he did. He felt a large bandage there, but the flesh beneath was sore and tender. On feeling it…he began to remember something. Remembered some hideous thing jumping on his back…and then biting him somehow on the back of his neck…before blackness and oblivion.

"How the hell did we get to Junon?" Reno answered. "Last thing I remember, we were surrounded by those freaks. Did you two take them out or something?"

Rude stopped for a moment where he was and turned his head slightly behind him. This coincided with Elena looking a bit more uneasy. She pulled a bit at the tie around her neck.

"…That's just it, Reno." She answered. "I was the last one to get knocked out. After Rude got assaulted by that bat thing, some leech-like guy jumped on your back and sucked on your until you passed out. Some ugly spider thing took my gun and Krystea's. Then some giant lobster man grabbed me and knocked me out too. I thought Krystea and Aerith were toast along with us. But when I came to…they were all gone."

The Turk in bed merely frowned. "That's not all that surprising. They probably took them and ran."

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so. First of all…they said they wanted to bring us in…I think to make more animal freaks like themselves. But the other thing is that when we came to…there were scoring marks all over the ground, like there had been some really big fire. And there were five charred stains against the ground. I think that's what was left of our assailants. Based on where they were centered…it looked like Aerith did it."

Reno paused as well here. He thought back to the Sierra. He had sampled a taste of powers he didn't know Aerith had. However…it hadn't been anything more than a painful jolt. Not enough to take out any of the freaks. It didn't seem likely that she could have incinerated them all like Elena was implying, especially if she could only do lightning and not fire. But then again…he wasn't sure of anything where this was concerned. Aerith had never attacked them with magical abilities without using materia before. However…she had demonstrated the ability to heal her friends before without materia. Maybe she was just moving into bigger leagues, so to speak… Still, that wouldn't explain why, or how, she had torched that group and not them… But as he thought again, he realized that Aerith had been a lot weaker before… Something had drained her of strength back on the Sierra. She was getting back more now…

Yet none of this made sense. This was crazy. No one could just perform energy attacks like that. That was something out of fairy tales…people able to use magic without materia. Yet as Reno thought on about this…he also began to think of other assumptions they had that were violated.

_Cloud's group seemed to be totally convinced four years ago that Aerith was dead, and that's the same impression they gave us. That's why I entered that. After all…we searched high and low for her after tailing her to the City of the Ancients. Never found her there or at Icicle Inn. That old nut Hojo seemed to agree with us, which is why he looked for the Promised Land on his own afterward… Cloud sure as hell thought she was still dead back when we had that little jaunt in Edge with Kadaj's gang…_

_…It's not possible…is it?_

_That she really did come back…?_

"There's something real important too."

Reno's train of thought broke, and he turned back to Elena on hearing this. In response, the woman began to reach into her suitcoat. A moment later, she pulled out something rather familiar looking, along with a folded up piece of paper.

"Aerith and Krystea left in a real hurry, obviously… They had to. I don't think they'd be sloppy enough to leave this behind if they didn't. This makes me think even more so that somehow the five were consciously roasted. The metal on their clothes was melted…but my gun and Krystea's was fine, lying on top of the ashes."

Elena dropped the familiar looking object down on Reno's lap. The Turk looked down, and recognized it at once. It was the Valentine. Krystea's pride and joy. She not only had a great affection for this weapon, but she was a Turk. She wouldn't be dumb enough to leave her gun behind. Something must have got her out in a hurry for it to be left. There was a chance she thought it had been destroyed…if Aerith had indeed fried their foes… At any rate, here it was now. It was all but useless as a weapon to them. Rude would have to use both hands and have Reno brace him to be able to fire it, and even then the recoil might be so great that it could be five feet off the mark. It was amazing how Krystea was able to do it, even with the special enhancements…

"That's not the important thing, though." Elena continued, causing Reno to look back up. She began to unfold the piece of paper soon after. This made Rude stop his work all together, and turn around to the two of them. That seemed to be his full concern now. "Krystea's suit coat had been taken off, but she forgot to take it with her. We decided to look in it for clues. Aside from extra bullets, a few little tools, and the dart containers…we found this. Read it."

Elena handed the paper out to Reno soon after. The Turk hesitated, but then reached out and took it. He leveled it in front of him in a good position, and began to read. Elena patiently waited, as did Rude, knowing that he would soon have a similar response to it as they did. Reno couldn't make out much of it at first. It looked like a fragmented decode of some file, but it was so old that Krystea had to have had it for some time. He read over what was decoded…

And after doing so…his own eyes widened a bit.

"…Well now, that _is_ interesting."

"She must believe it's true." Rude spoke aloud.

Reno snorted and tossed the paper back to Elena. "Well, it can't be true, obviously. She always told us that old Vincent Valentine was her older brother." He hesitated after saying that, however, and finally gave a shrug. "Then again…maybe we're wrong. Maybe _this_ paper is the truth, and she gave us the lie. Vincent Valentine spent thirty years in a coffin below the old Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Krystea isn't a day over twenty-one…unless she's been using some cosmetics that have found their new poster child…"

"This explains why she risked her neck to save Aerith." Elena threw in. "She thinks Aerith is her sister." The woman frowned soon after, and sighed. "Damnit…she should have told us about this. We would have been able to point out a dozen reasons why that can't be true."

"I think there's a bit more at stake than just that, Elena." Reno answered. "I'm thinking the New Shinra don't exactly know about this particular little document. If they did…then Krystea's own head is in a noose. They didn't think anything about her mother. Tseng spent his career in the Turks trying to nab Aerith. They could be looking to make her their guinea pig too if they find out about this."

The other two Turks went silent at that. Reno had a very good point there. The scientists at Shinra could be more ruthless and disgusting than even the Turks could tolerate. Much disdain as Cloud's group might have for them, they weren't above at least a tiny bit of honor or humanity. That was more than they could say for sadistic psychopaths like Hojo. Of course…this brought a whole new set of problems into play.

"So now what?" Elena asked. "I mean…Krystea thinks she's her sister. If it was any of us…wouldn't we have acted the same way? Tried to save her life? Knowing what New Shinra will do to her if they catch her?"

"Family ties mean nothing to the job of a Turk." Rude answered back. "We're supposed to do our job even if it means turning in our own mother." The big man paused after that, however, and then sighed and bowed his head. "…But in all honesty, I don't have a family. I've never had to test myself to see if I'd go through with it."

Elena frowned and bowed her head. "…I don't like that Cetra. I never did…and I don't like her even more now that she's some witch… But…it doesn't seem right to bust her if Krystea's involved…"

"We're in a bad spot." Rude answered back. "If we bring Aerith in, we'll either have to kill Krystea to do it, or bring her back alive and have them find out who she really is. Then they'll both be test subjects."

"But if we don't…then we're all fugitives." Elena answered back. She frowned soon after. "…And I, for one, will die before I go up to Cloud and beg him for protection or asylum."

Rude turned his head back to Reno. "…So…what's the move?"

Reno himself crossed his arms and bowed his head. Usually, he was a man of action. However, there was the rare occasion when he tried to think something through before carrying it out. Now was one of those times. Both Rude and Elena had brought up a number of good points. Rude was probably being more vocal now for just that purpose, to help elaborate on the pros and cons that Elena herself couldn't come up with. To say they were between a rock and a hard place was an understatement. It would take a miracle to bust them out of this one…and they probably weren't all that high on God's "favorite people" list. They had to make a choice here, and they had to make one soon…before Krystea and Aerith slipped out from under them and decided for them.

Finally, Reno gave the deciding vote.

"We're Turks." He began. "We do a job that we were told to do. No matter how unpleasant…no matter how dirty…we get the job done. What we feel about it was no longer a factor the day we put on the suit. It goes with the territory, no matter how bad or good we feel about it."

Rude and Elena were silent. They stared at Reno without expression change or rebuttal.

_"But…"_ Reno continued, raising his head up again to look to them. "…We were screwed on this mission at the get-go. Rude is absolutely right about our commitment to the job…but it's because of a special case like he mentioned that we need to know everything about a mission before we begin. As any good assassin knows, you never make the matter personal. It screws up things far too much, and it's done so now. If we had known the full story before taking this mission, we never would have accepted. And that, I believe, falls under the jurisdiction of a problem that is in the client's hands. And it doesn't matter how bad or good _he_ feels about it, or whether he wants our heads on his wall for it or not. It's still, at the end of all things, his lack of foresight."

For a rare time in his life…Rude cracked a smile. It was just a small one, but even a small smile on Rude's face showed his immense appreciation. Elena was different. She formed a much larger and warmer smile, and looked like she was getting enthusiastic. Reno was always in a devil-may-care attitude, and so it didn't matter one way or another. He always had that confident smile on his face. And now, as he brought it back onto his expression, he began to step out of the side of the bed.

"Alright then…let's get ready. When Krystea gets here…I guess we'll be helping her and Aerith to get off of this continent, and maybe getting ourselves off in the process…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Standoff

The Fanfiction website has been acting on the fritz for days, and I've been unable to post my story. I finally got it to the point where I could edit my submissions, but now the page ruler doesn't work (the thing that puts breaks between my sections of a chapter). This is going to look really awful, but I have no other choice. I can't use symbols because the fanfiction website erases them when I try and enter them (I had the same problem when I was trying to use percentages or symbols for curse words). So in between each section, the break to a new section will be represented by the word, **RULER**. Sorry for this...or rather, angry at for this and not having any way to contact them about site problems...

P.S. This is the second time I've had to enter this, because the web site erases "fan fiction dot net" every time I type it. :(

**RULER**

Zola had never been to Junon before. He knew the countryside of the world enough, but he tended to avoid moving to human establishments for long stretches of time. He had spent some two hundred years in Icicle Inn, and he had quite his fill of strange enough events there. In retrospect, it was probably a bad choice of a dwelling place, given his reptilian nature. However, he was one of the far more ancient race of reptiles. He was warm blooded like the "best" mammal.

The place was busy enough, at least as much so as Midgar. After all, this city had never suffered the magnitude of damage that Midgar had. And for most purposes, it was still fulfilling all functions of commerce plus more that had arisen in the wake of Shinra Inc.'s end. Every one of its unique "roads" up and down the cliff it was situated on was filled with businessmen, travelers, tourists, and vehicles. It was busier than Edge on its worst day. This early, with the sun coming up and rush hour beginning, it was impossible to get anywhere without practically shoving your way through the gridlock. The sounds of people talking and walking surrounded Zola on every side as he pushed down his own particular street. Businesses were opening full force, and the local vendors were out selling up a storm and adding to the confusion. The pan handlers and less "legitimate" vendors were also starting up business, contributing to the confusion. Even as close as he was to the docks, which were already stuffed with supply ships, barges, and a few transports, Zola was having a hard time pushing through to them.

It was small wonder that he never wished to go here.

"This is nuts." Zola called out aloud to his nearby companion, whose dark presence was helping him for a change. No one even dared bump into him, and so he had a zone of open space around him as he walked along. "We'll never find them here. Even at the docks, there will be a million people around. All they have to do is wear a couple of jackets with hoods over their heads and they'll vanish into the crowd. My tongue isn't going to help one bit with all of these scents surrounding us."

"Then it is a very good thing that we are not trying to find them here." Vincent simply answered as he continued to push along through the crowd, slowly bringing them both to the docks.

"Where else are we going to find them?" Zola protested. "All they have to do is hop onto one of these ships and we'll never track them down."

"Wrong." Vincent simply responded. "All they have to do is hop onto a _specific_ ship. It's morning. On Junon's schedule, most ships are docking and unloading. There's only a few that are outgoing. Of those that are, only some are going anywhere of use to them."

"So what?" Zola answered back. "So we only have to somehow be ten places at once instead of a hundred?"

"No, only one." Vincent answered. At this point, he had finally managed to get them both to the stairwells at the end of the streets which led down to the next lowest level. There were elevators, of course, but those were mostly being used by vehicles and people who didn't care to wait. They did. Once they reached it, they began to make their way down, heading for the lowest street level of the city.

"How do you figure that?" Zola answered.

"I've been keeping my eyes open for a few months." Vincent answered. "And haven't you noticed anything since we got here?"

"Like what?"

"Like, for example, that fisherman on the next lowest street looking over the port about a hundred yards away, talking to his shirt."

Zola turned his head at that. In the midst of all these people, they had begun to become a faceless blur to him. But now, as they were walking down the stairwell, he focused at last on one in particular. As he looked out, his eyes soon rested on the one Vincent spoke of…and, sure enough, he saw him, from this distance, holding a hand to his head and seeming to whisper into his collar.

"Or the tourist who seems to be using a rather advanced camera above us just to take pictures of the port."

Zola turned back to Vincent at that. He turned and looked up above them to see if it was true. Sure enough…a tourist wearing sunglasses and a wide hat was at the rail of the upper level of the city. At first glance, he appeared to be taking pictures of the ocean. However…on another look, it became obvious that the camera had a lens unlike any Zola had seen on commercial products…and it was aimed down at the line. Furthermore, the tourist wasn't taking a picture. He seemed to just be looking over the shore with it.

"Let's not forget the waiter at the outdoor restaurant we just passed before heading down who is cleaning glasses off of his table although they've been closed since midnight." Vincent went on. "Or the balloon vendor down there who is selling balloons at seven AM, before any kids are out and then are mostly heading to school. Or the port authority I've been keeping an eye on down there who has checked the same three boats no less than eight times since we've arrived."

"Man…" Zola uttered aloud, as he darted around, looking at each of these people as Vincent rattled them off. "This place…it's swarming with New Shinra spies."

"…I never said they were all New Shinra."

That sudden, cold statement made Zola freeze momentarily. He suddenly turned back around and looked back to the man. His face was puzzled. "…The PPA doesn't have any spies here. We have recruiters, but-"

"I never said they were PPA either."

Zola felt a chill ripple through him. He didn't like how Vincent was saying these things. He had a dark edge to his voice, and it made the basilisk uncomfortable. He swallowed a bit, and rubbed the back of his head.

"…Those freaks?"

"I've seen one or two homeless people that may be related to them." Vincent responded. "But no…I'm not talking about them either. In addition to those three…there's a fourth party running around here. I've been keeping tabs on them for months, while I was waiting for the right moment to try and join the Planet Protector Army. Junon is a hotbed of spy activity. There's things going on around here…and most likely in Midgar as well…if not the entire Planet…which is more than any one side can keep track of."

The man didn't like the sound of this. It was making him more uncomfortable. He suddenly wished that he wasn't here. Much as he disliked the people around him before…he did so even more now. Suddenly, he felt very open and vulnerable. He began to uneasily look around himself, seeing if he would spot any more "anomalies" like Vincent had found.

"The other factions aren't our concern right now." Vincent went on at last. "The point is…this town does have a good supply of covert New Shinra. And they're more on alert now than they have been for a while. They're all coming out, and risking someone noticing that something is up."

Zola looked around a bit at this, but only became more puzzled. "But why?"

"I have a feeling the answer may be more obvious than it looks." Vincent answered. "I don't think our two ladies are working with the New Shinra on this. I think the Turks weren't trying to pick them up. They were trying to capture them, just like the freaks were. And now, the New Shinra is doing the same. So far, everything they've done points to it. Why else did they not escape with the other Turks on the helicopter?"

Zola hesitated, thinking this over. In truth…Vincent might have something. Until now he had suspected they were with New Shinra…but they hadn't been acting like it. They had been running from everyone for some time now, including the other Turks. And they could only confirm one as a Turk at all…assuming she even was that. Perhaps the situation was even more complicated than it was before.

"Assuming your right…then what?"

"Then that means they can only take one ship." Vincent answered. "The one that's taking them back to Midgar."

Zola's eyes widened. "Are you serious? They spent this whole time running away from Midgar as fast as they could…and now they want to go back? They've gone to all this trouble to get to Junon just to turn around?"

"That was before things were so complicated." Vincent went on. "Once they get here, and realize just how much danger they're in, they'll be even more worried. From what you said, it looks like they weren't expecting the creatures to attack. Coupled with the threat of the Turks and the New Shinra, and they're out of their league. They might even know of this fourth faction being after them. They came here to escape the continent, but you can bet New Shinra is watching all of the boats. The only chance they have now for escape is to go in the least likely direction…which is right back to Midgar. They might think it's just a cosmic circle, but it's their only alternative. By now, they are tired, hungry, and thirsty. They can't go on much longer. Their only hope is to throw themselves on the mercies of General Ragnar. If they are foes of New Shinra after all, he might take them in."

"That's a possibility." Zola responded. "But there's no guarantee it's the move they'll make."

"Perhaps not." Vincent answered. "But they're in little shape for combat. They will be headed to the docks next. They'll be wanting to get on one of the boats out of here. My guess is that New Shinra will cover every boat that leads off this continent…leaving only a boat going to Midgar or the surrounding area. If nothing else, that will be their only place to hide. Even if that's not where they want to go, it's where they will pause to rethink their strategy. That's where we can find them."

"Assuming we do find them," Zola continued, still sounding a bit uneasy. "What then? We're surrounded by all these agents. This isn't the best place for them to stick around and talk…or us, for that matter."

"You're supposedly the member of the PPA." Vincent returned. "Maybe you can make a deal with them. Offer them amnesty and protection if they come back to the PPA now. Once on the boat, we can talk."

Zola still seemed uneasy about this. He scratched his head uncomfortably again. "I dunno…"

"The time for second thoughts or other plans has passed." Vincent answered. "This is our only chance for right now. We need to go with it…and hope that my way of thinking like a Turk is the same way the Turks think in modern days."

**RULER**

_I could be crazy. Ok…that's the the optimal solution. That's not the best answer…but it could be right. I could have finally snapped. After all, I've had a history. Plenty of abuse…people dying one after another…being attacked by monsters… I'd say that could give me MPD or skitsophrenia. Of course…just saying I've gone crazy is kind of crazy in and of itself…_

_But it seems saner than what I'm doing right now._

_And I can't deny the fact…I actually _heard_ some voice say "Midgar"…_

Krystea tried to keep these thoughts out of her mind. Now was not the time. She had to stay careful, for both her sake and Aerith's. Her sister was still too out of it…still too apoplectic over what she had done. Right now, however, Krystea could really use her power. It would be an immense help in their present situation. So for now…she could only promise that they were actually making the insane move of going back to Midgar. It was the only thing that gave her enough clarity to think straight and keep going.

Krystea wished they didn't stick out this much…but they had no choice. The only thing they had for disguises was a closet full of OR scrubs. It was hardly inconspicuous, but it was the only way they could change their current appearance. She thanked the lord that no one had seen them walk from Fort Condor to Junon. Seeing a couple of emergency room doctors or nurses walking across a vast rocky plain was about as standing out as you could get. But here, even with the coverage of all the people in Junon, they continued to stand out. It wasn't helping that their current path was taking them farther and farther away from the hospital and into a more open area. One might be able to dismiss ER doctors taking a walk down the streets…but they would still catch attention. And heading toward the docks wasn't helping. Once there…they'd be more in the open. More exposed.

But even if they were still fleeing the continent, this would be necessary.

"How are you doing, Aerith?"

"Tired…but I'm managing. I have more stamina than yesterday at any rate."

"Good…because we might need your ability again."

Aerith was mostly being held up by Krystea at this point. The two women were staying close together, and Krystea was keeping her arm around her sister to keep her moving. But now, she felt her shudder in her grasp.

"…You can't ask me to do that again, Krystea." She nervously replied. "I need more practice…I need to know my limits. I can't control it yet. It's already growing in power again…more power than yesterday… I don't know if I could protect myself this time…or you."

Krystea hesitated after hearing that, but she didn't want to get Aerith scared again. In the end, she sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just…hang on a bit longer. We're nearly there."

The Turk continued to lead Aerith down the last few stairs, taking her to the lowest level of Junon. This was where the docks were located. It wasn't as crowded down here, but it was early in the morning. There were still plenty of dock workers, crates, and loading equipment around to keep them somewhat hidden. And this early, people were working hard and stuck on their tasks. They'd still stick out like a sore thumb if spotted. At long last, the two women stepped down the last of the stairs, and stepped onto the cobblestone landing of Junon's dock. Krystea continued to lead Aerith forward, moving more into the main drag. Filling the roadway all the way up and down the length of Junon were workers, piers, docks, and ships in port. To her right, warehouses and dry docks covered the side of the cliff. It was very busy, very modern, and in full swing of commerce at the moment.

Krystea hesitated long enough to look around, until she spotted something. There was some sort of kiosk set up just ahead, and on it were various postings as well as a long chalkboard. From her position, it appeared to be a rough sketch of what the arrival and departure schedule was for that morning. She quickly went over to it, bringing Aerith along as she did. The two ladies were soon in front of it.

Krystea scanned the sign for a moment. But then, she spotted what they were looking for, and pointed. "Right there." She told her sister. "There's a boat to Kalm that leaves in an hour."

"None to Midgar?" Aerith responded, looking a bit over the chart herself. "We really need to be in Midgar…"

"I think that's the best we can get…and it's probably safer on us both too." Krystea answered. "It's one of the last piers. We'll have to walk all the way to the-"

Abruptly, Krystea caught something out of the corner of her eye. As a Turk, one learned to be aware of everything that was happening at all times. That included keeping one's peripheral vision always on a lookout. The Turks also took pride in familiarizing themselves with as many personnel for as many organizations as they could, in particular their employers. It was that skill, as well as the one of watching her surroundings, that suddenly made Krystea freeze where she was.

And Aerith, before she had the chance to turn and see what had made Krystea pause, found herself suddenly pulled away and dragged back, away from the board, as quickly as possible.

"Krystea…wha-"

"Don't talk. Keep your head down. Try not to be seen."

Aerith had no time to protest. She found herself being forced away from the kiosk, almost in a run. Krystea put a hand up and actually forced her head down and away from the docks and the sunlight. She herself kept her head low and pushed on, trying to get clear before they were spotted. They went back through the rows of crates and workers and all the way to the warehouses in the back. It was morning business, so many of them were open and being loaded. However, there were too few workers to keep track of all of them…which was a blessing to Krystea. She quickly pushed Aerith up to the nearest set of big open doors. She led her through them and immediately turned around the door corner. She practically shoved her against the wall afterward, and only then let her go.

Krystea faced the metal wall herself right after. Luckily, this was an older warehouse. The siding was made of holey metal. Therefore, it came with plenty of peepholes. She quickly looked through one and scanned outside, seeing if anyone looked like they had noticed them…or if anyone was coming after them. She didn't see anyone…

Meanwhile, Aerith recovered from the sudden surprise, and turned back to Krystea. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew enough to realize something bad had just happened. Instinctively, she whispered when she called out to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw a New Shinra spy." Krystea responded. A moment later, she cursed. "Damn…there's another one. And another… The place is covered with them."

Aerith raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They're using one of their dummy corporation outfits, pretending to be here doing shipping and loading." Krystea answered. "This is bad… They wouldn't be using one of these dummy corporations unless they wanted to put a lot of them at the piers. And it looks like that's what they've done."

Aerith paled a bit, and began to grow nervous. "…Are they after us?"

"I'm not sure…but I don't know who else they'd be after." Krystea responded. "I'm not taking any chances." She paused for a moment, looking over the outsides. She watched the behavior of the confirmed spies for a moment. As the other workers milled around…the first one she spotted seemed to be standing around normally. However, that was only until two more of his buddies came by. When they did…he suddenly motioned to them, bringing them over. Once they arrived, she saw him begin to talk with him. That was all the confirmation she needed.

Krystea uttered a more obscene curse word. "They must have seen us. That one is talking to two others. They'll start moving pretty soon. He had to have seen us run into this warehouse."

The Cetra stiffened at this, her face filling with worry. "What are we going to do?"

The Turk hesitated a moment more, but then realized she could get nothing else here. She pulled herself away from the peephole, and turned back to the warehouse. It was mostly cluttered with debris, tools, crates filled with shipping materials, and other bits of junk. However, after scanning it for a few moments…she did notice that it also had a window on its side, leading out to the alley between warehouses. On seeing this, she reached out and grabbed Aerith's arm…a bit too roughly. However, pain complaints would have to wait. She immediately pulled her off the wall and began to drag her over.

"We need to make our way to that ship and get on without being seen." Krystea explained. "Somehow…we have to keep from getting caught before then. That means we'll have to take the most obscure routes possible…and hope that the New Shinra doesn't figure out we're moving like this."

**RULER**

_"How shall we proceed, sir?"_

Leers snorted slightly on hearing this message. He was in his usual position, as always, back in the command center of the New Shinra HQ Dome, and back at his desk. There were no meetings scheduled for today, and so his desk had taken its normal business appearance back, along with all the office appurtances and tools. At the moment, he was talking to the built in intercom, having been put on speakers. He disliked having to do this. He hadn't personally commanded a unit since he arrived on the frozen rock that was the Northern Continent. However, he didn't trust the Turks any longer. And he knew full well that they had the means to break in on any radio channel from any of his minor officers and most of his higher ones. Only his own radio was safe. This was the only channel he could give orders from without fear that the Turks would be listening in on them.

Still, he thought he should have done this long ago. He was quickly believing that the Turks had indeed stabbed him in the back. It had taken only one careful deployment and day to find the specimen and rogue Turk, a fact that had been confirmed one minute ago when one of the higher members of his Junon spynet had called in with that information. Either the reputation of the Turks was far overestimated…or Leers' initial suspicions were correct.

He pressed the button and replied to the latest message.

"Capture on sight. If they don't surrender, kill them. And if any of the Turks try to interfere with your mission in any way other than to aid in the capture or killing of the two targets, terminate them as well. Get the specimen. That's the important thing."

_"Yes sir. Over and out."_

A clicking went off on the speakers. Leers slowly exhaled soon after, and leaned back into his chair. He folded his hands in front of his face and reclined a moment. This was it. He would have preferred to take the woman alive…but right now, he was too infuriated to care. They could harvest what they needed from her cells if it was truly that much of an issue. All he wanted was the specimen. This thing had been the focus of Shinra Inc.'s entire last year of research. She had been the keystone to all of it. She obviously was something of incredible importance to the future of mako reactors and military might. They had to have her…

"Good gracious…how violent."

Leers turned his head up at that. He hadn't even heard the door opening. He shouldn't have, it was supposed to run silent, after all. Yet even if it didn't…no one should have come in here. He had seen to that.

And yet…he heard the calm, yet subtly wily, voice of one of his head officers…and saw her smooth-moving, slinky body accompanying it as she walked into the room.

The general frowned. "I thought I locked that door."

"You did." Colonel Maritiza calmly responded. "But you forgot, I'm the one who built the lock, the door, the combination system, and the failsafe bulkheads." With that, the officer slinked forward slightly, until she came to the end of the table. After that, she leaned over slightly and placed her hands against it. Despite her totally unrevealing uniform…she seemed to be accenting her chest forward as she leaned up to the man. She kept smiling the whole way.

"I've been getting lonely. You haven't stopped by in a while."

Leers kept his frown, and nearly snorted at the woman. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. He thought she wouldn't be either. He thought they both would have let this pass by now…

But apparently, he was wrong.

Leers was not a young man anymore. But then again, neither was Maritiza. Still, the years had been kinder to her than most, and she always seemed to have an inner youth and vitality to her. For years, Maritiza had been one of his more trusted officers, and he had respected and acknowledged her prowress for technology when she had taken over as head of weapons development. She had helped them out in more ways than one. This fortress was her brainchild. All of the latest weapons and automations were her work. She was a certifyable genius in these matters. However…what he had desired most from her had ended up being something far more valuable and personal.

Back in the early days…back when they first arrived…when they first started building the Dome…life was harsh, cold, and bitter. Everyone had to stay indoors almost all the time, and Leers was confined to a small house in Icicle Inn, giving out vocal orders all day and rarely leaving for anything other than a brief meeting. Everything happened in his cramped little world. He couldn't stand it. He soon began to go stir crazy. He took up pacing and being restless. He had trouble sleeping. He felt hot and stifled all the time. Food began to make him nauseous. He felt like a trapped prisoner here… He needed an outlet. He needed something to get his mind off of the walls, the snow, and the prison he found himself stuck in…

However…Leers was not a young man. And he wasn't a rapist either.

Yet there were some closer to his age that were more willing.

Maritiza's unusually youthful spirit and crafty nature was the perfect way for him to unwind. He had been cold and uptight most of his life. She was his opposite in many ways. Sharing some time with her helped him to loosen up and vent some of his closed passions. And the change was instantaneous. He was soon 200 percent better, and it showed in his work. Maritiza, on her part, seemed even more vibrant, and between the two of them, they finished their Dome and work in no time.

After that, however, Leers had more time to himself. His office was large and spacious. He was free to move just about anywhere now, with the chain of command in place. If he wished, he could move down to Neo Junon's construction sight, and receive plenty of fresh air and green fields. He was in his groove now, and no longer waiting or imprisoned. He was free and able once again.

He no longer required Maritza's services in that department.

Frankly, he wished he never had in the first place. He felt like he was some sort of hormone-crazed teenager for doing so in the first place. It was an embarrassment to him. Maritiza was his subordinate, after all. It was unethical, and improper. He wished he could erase that six month period from his life. However…he couldn't. He could only try to forget it, and do everything but order Maritiza to forget about it as well. It had been going well, actually, for quite some time. She hadn't said anything about it or indicated like she was even acknowledging it had ever happened.

However, that had changed over the past few months…

Maritza was looking more vibrant than usual. She was old enough to hold no more appeal to Leers. After all, the woman was in her early sixties now. And yet…she looked so youthful. Her face was almost free of wrinkles. Her hair was only gray at the temples. She had more streaks of gray before…but Leers supposed that she was dying her hair now. And if anything…she seemed more carefree and youthful than ever. In fact…he was pretty sure she was. She was almost acting like a teasing young woman around him now. In all honesty…it was disgusting to him. She was far too old to be acting like that. He thought they would have handled that business together like adults. She was getting more goofy about it all the time…

At any rate, he ignored this obvious gesture and looked down.

"And who, may I ask, is the unlucky victim of New Shinra vengeance?" Maritiza asked, still smiling.

Leers sighed. That was another thing. What was with her sudden use of language? Her manners about all of this? She seemed to take this business far more carefree now… At any rate, he spoke up about it.

"Just getting rid of some unfinished business. Getting the specimen back personally, like I should have done from the beginning."

Maritza slowly pushed off the table at this, looking somewhat puzzled. "Specimen?" She asked aloud. After saying so, however, she suddenly formed a look of recognition, and nodded. "Ah yes…I remember that now. I was looking into it the other day. Aerith Gainsbourough, was it? The Cetra? I thought she was supposed to be dead, however…"

"That may be true within the next fifteen minutes." Leers answered. "Frankly, I don't care whether or not a shot aimed for Krystea of the Turks misses and hits her instead at this point."

Leers was still looking down at the moment, focusing on his business and dark as always.

Because of that…he didn't see Maritza suddenly turn stiff and snap around to him.

He also didn't see, for the briefest moment…her face turn white.

"…Krystea of the Turks?" She slowly echoed, as she returned to a normal again. However, she kept an astonished look on her face for a few moments. She looked down and around afterward…seeming to be musing something over. After that, however, she turned to look back up to Leers. "And…why would the bullets of your soldiers be aimed at a Turk? I thought that they were being dispatched to bring her in…"

"They've failed." Leers answered, still not looking up. "That damn Krystea turned on us and went on the run along with the Cetra. The Turks are feeding me some BS about this being some sort of greater design or plan of hers, but I'm not buying it. Nothing would give me more pleasure at this moment than to hear that she got killed. And once the damn Turks show their true colors and try to intervene, I'll be glad to be rid of them too."

Maritza didn't move. She held her mouth open slightly, and darted her eyes about the room. She was thinking of all of this…and taking this latest information in along with what she already knew. In the end, she turned back to the general. His head was still down and his hands still folded in front of him. Maritza's mouth snapped closed. With slinking movements, she slowly reached out and pulled out one of the nearest chairs. After that, she stepped around and began to ease herself down into it.

"Well, well…" She said aloud. "Sounds like you've got yourself a bunch of problems. And I see you're ready to deal with them rather harshly and lethally…" She mused aloud, making sure that Leers could hear her. However, the general didn't react. He kept his head down, and didn't change. Maritza looked over him a moment, seeing him in his frozen position.

At that, she smiled…and began to laugh. It was light and short, just a half-giggle really. However, it showed genuine amusement. And when Leers heard it, he finally had his attention grasped. He looked up, his face turning to sudden confusion, to his colonel. Maritza, on her part, was leaning over the table and propping her head up on one arm. She smiled as she looked back to Leers.

"…Too bad you're about to make a rather gigantic, and unnecessary, mistake."

The general straightened up in his chair at that. This was another thing he hated. The woman was taking on the characteristic of "baiting" people, getting their interest and then holding them there. It frustrated him even more than her normal behavior. She didn't look ready to elaborate on that phrase. She just continued to smile and stare at Leers. He frowned. His look turned dark, and he unfolded his arms and focused hard on the woman.

"…What kind of mistake?"

**RULER**

Even from this distance, the sentry didn't feel safe. He knew full well what was supposed to happen to Midgar today. Being a half mile away from "ground zero" didn't really help. He wanted to be out of town along with the rest of the people…at least, everyone they had managed to get out. They never did manage to get all of the homeless residents. He only hoped there were only a few left, as did they all.

With the last fateful hours ticking down, the officers of the PPA had evacuated almost everyone from Midgar that they could. The only people still left were ones like this sentry. Currently, he was in the back of a pickup truck, with the engine idling and a driver ready to take off full speed the moment he received the word. They were on one of the streets of Midgar at the moment, one that was on a straight shot to "ground zero", the old Baptismal Church. He was standing where he was, hunched over a tripod with a telescopic device mounted on it. It was aimed back all the way to the Church, where he was monitoring it from a "safe" distance. He was one of three different cars that were left to watch what would develop from here…and to yell out to anyone they saw to run while they still could. Of course…if you were still here at this point, chances were you couldn't get around that much to hear the news in the first place. There were a lot of rather invalid and crippled homeless in this city. And sadly…there was nothing left to do for them.

The sentry himself was a bit preoccupied with his own skin. He was still sweating from the last quake that had moved through town. This one had begun to break glass in some of the closer windows, and had sent a few pieces of buildings raining down. The driver had nearly taken off then, which would have been fatal to the sentry. He wasn't secure in his current position, and driving off would have thrown him from the truck. Even if he wasn't injured in the wake of such a maneuver, he'd be stranded in Midgar with no way out before the boom. However, he was here for now, and the sentry could keep monitoring the zone.

It was fatal to get any closer than this. He saw that a green mist was constantly boiling out of the Baptismal Church by now, smothering the area with its deadly fumes. Every now and then…he thought he saw a plume of liquid mako shoot up from it, like a geyser getting ready to blow. The surrounding manhole covers were starting to give off steam as well. It was spreading faster and faster with each passing hour. Soon it would happen…and these people had to be there when it did, to send the word that the time had come…

The man wiped his brow and focused in closer on the initial site. It flared up every now and then, but it wasn't anything self-sustained. He couldn't report that. He had to keep watching, and he had to keep waiting to see if…

_PFT!_

A sharp sizzling sound…very loud…suddenly rang out through a mile radius. On hearing that, the driver stiffened, and only through exerting all of his will kept from mashing his foot on the gas. The sentry himself snapped back and looked up in surprise, darting his head around in confusion. What was that sound? What had just happened?

However, even as he asked this…he saw something new, without his lens. He gaped on doing so. He was stunned a moment…but then lowered his head back and watched it through the device. That confirmed it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"What the hell was that?" The driver suddenly called, his panic evident on his voice.

"I think things just got a lot worse…" The sentry returned. "The closest manholes…they just turned into pillars of mako steam. They're billowing them out like a smokestack…"

"Forget that!" The driver yelled back. "What the hell was that sound? It was like-"

The driver didn't finish…but he soon got his answer anyway. Abruptly, an object fell from the heavens and struck his car. It came at an angle, but through some act of fate only smashed its way through the hood of the car and embedded itself sideways in it. It didn't damage the engine or anything vital. It gave a rather large crunching sound. The sentry, hearing it, wheeled around to see what it was. But he wasn't as fast as the driver…who gaped in shock at what he now saw stuck in the front of his vehicle.

It was the manhole cover lid from a half mile away.

_PFT! PFT! PFT! PFT!_

More eruptions soon happened…and with them another quake began to ripple through the city. That was too much. Forgetting about the man in the bed of the truck, the driver mashed his foot down on the gas and took off full speed. The hapless sentry didn't even realize what was going on before the inertia threw both him and his tripod out of the back of the truck. They toppled back through the air and landed down on the road, with the tripod coming first and the sentry smashing it with his own body. The impact was painful and violent, and his body was wrenched terribly as his head was smashed against his own telescope, making a considerable wound and dazzling him.

But the driver no longer cared. His fear had already led him to the conclusion that going back was suicide. It was happening…and he left the sentry to his fate as he struggled to save himself.

**RULER**

_Just have to keep going a bit further…_

Krystea kept telling herself this as she pulled herself through the latest warehouse window. That was the eighth one she had broken since they had started. Not having time to fiddle with locks and picks, she had just smashed the glass out of the side of every warehouse they had entered, hoisted Aerith through, and then went through on her own. In doing so, she managed to stay in object-filled warehouses and alleys, staying out of the eye of the New Shinra and whatever agents they had out there. For now…it had been going well.

But it was getting worse. She risked a look outside a few times, and didn't like what she saw. There were three dummy companies running around out there. The New Shinra had to have mobilized at least a hundred people, and they were all centering on the docks. They were beginning to do more than just stand around. Some of them were starting to move out, visibly looking out at containers and behind potential hiding places. If this kept up…they'd soon make their way to the warehouses. They had to get out of here before that happened.

Luckily…it wasn't much further.

Krystea touched down on the ground a moment after. Once here, she took in her new surroundings. Again, it was another stuffed warehouse. Good. One couldn't easily see around inside here. She turned back to Aerith after a moment, and then took her hand and led her forward, toward the front. It was time to take another look at their progress. Aerith obediently followed until they reached the front, and then allowed herself to be put to one side. Once there, Krystea leaned forward once more and put her eye to a hole in the sheet metal.

Someone up above had to still like her…because there they were. The final dock, the one with the Kalm-bound ship, was right there. And there was no sign of New Shinra anywhere. That was probably because the loading crew for the ship was out in full force, and it would look too suspicious for them to start poking their noses about their work. They still were trying to maintain their anonymity. This was great. Just three hundred feet away…and there was a ship to freedom. At least…temporary freedom. She had a feeling that the crew wouldn't very well like them coming aboard…but Krystea would find some way to get them on. They could still try to stowaway. But first…they had to get to it.

After taking this in, Krystea turned and looked back to her sister. "We're here. And the coast looks clear."

Aerith grew enthusiastic on hearing this. After all…she was eager to get back to Midgar, and it was showing. "Then let's go while we can."

Krystea immediately began to get up, and moved to the doors of the warehouse. These ones weren't as open as the ones that she initially ducked into, but they were still cracked more than enough for two women to slip out. Aerith moved herself over to her, and pressed in close. "Stay next to me…and if anything happens…run onto the boat. With any luck, the sailors will at least get a stroke of chivalry and will help you out."

Aerith looked a bit nervous at that. It appeared she didn't like the idea of her sister possibly dying. To tell the truth, Krystea wasn't that big on it either. But Aerith wasn't as battle-hardened as her. She had to run for it if the worst case scenario played itself out. Once more, Aerith braced herself against Krystea, and relied on her to lead the way. The Turk moved to the crack in the door and looked out, turning her head from side to side, and looking for any potential threats. She saw none…and so she at last inhaled and stepped out, leading Aerith with her.

Feeling themselves move into open air with the sun beating down made Krystea painfully aware of her vulnerability. She had to struggle not to cringe. Now wasn't the time. She just had to move as quickly and rapidly as she could out of here and to the ship without making any noise or generating any attention to herself. She looked to her left as she ushered Aerith on. She could see some of the New Shinra…but they were standing far away and their backs were turned. They hadn't even reached the warehouses yet. So long as one didn't turn and spot her… She turned back ahead soon after. They were still working their way through the crates. This was good for her. She purposely wormed her way into the bigger ones, moving between the large cargo carriers. They obscured her somewhat. She guided her course into a small alleyway between a six foot tall, thirty foot long one on the left, and a similar sized one on the right. Doing so effectively made her invisible for those thirty feet to anyone looking this way. She stayed against it as she walked on. They were nearly to the workmen… They were almost halfway to the ship...

"…I think the OR is the other way, doctors."

Krystea heard this as she stepped out from behind the cargo carrier. She only managed to take a single step away from it…before she heard a gun click right next to her ear. The end of a barrel lightly touched the side of her head, and rested there. The Turk froze…but as she did, anguish and fury welled up silently within her.

_Damnit…we were so close…_

Sweat began to run from Krystea's brow, and she didn't dare move. Aerith, at her side, looked up and saw this. For a moment, she hesitated…forgetting the instructions that had happened earlier, and hesitating with Krystea. But in the end, with a rueful look, she turned and moved to run. In another moment, she would have screamed for help…

But that moment never came.

Two more forms stepped out from in front of the adjacent crate. One of them raised a gun and pointed it right in between her eyes…instantly making her freeze and catching the sound in her throat.

Krystea slowly moved her eyes to her left, seeing who was holding the gun. She was still nervous, and desperately wracking a way to get out of this. She had made a bad move. By moving in between these crates, she had hid herself…but also created an opportunity to be ambushed without being able to call for help to any bystander. Her opponents had obviously known that…

And when she saw who was holding the gun against her head…and just what gun it was…she realized why.

"Left without saying goodbye, Krystea." Reno spoke with a smile.

Krystea didn't answer. She stiffened, and looked ahead of her. Sure enough, the other two were Rude and Elena. The latter was backing Aerith up right now, back to her sister. Krystea swallowed. She turned back to Reno, still not knowing what to do.

"…In the end…I guess it was you guys who got me." She remarked aloud.

"But of course, Krystea." Reno calmly answered, shrugging with his free arm. "You know us. You know our policies. We're the best. We always do our jobs. You should have known that and believed it. If you had…you might have killed us rather than just knocked us out on the Sierra. It would have been safer for you and your sister."

Krystea tightened her jaw. "I wasn't trying to betray you. I still thought of you as my friends. I couldn't just-"

However, the Turk suddenly froze. Had her mind just played tricks on her again? Maybe it was another fantasy like the weird ethereal voice saying Midgar? But no…she hadn't imagined it. She knew that the moment she froze and looked back to Reno. He still had that calm, large smile on his face, but it wasn't from being satisfied that Krystea was caught. It was from having surprised her with his knowledge. Blinking in surprise, she turned her eyes over to Rude and Elena. They were smiling too.

"…I'm still trying to get used to the fact you're related to this witch." Elena threw in.

Krystea blinked once. "How…?"

"Your jacket got left behind." Rude answered.

"That's not the important thing." Reno responded. "The real important thing…the one million dollar question…is why you didn't tell us this before you shot us in the neck with tranquilizers."

Krystea hesitated again. She looked around to her and the Turks. Aerith was still afraid. And yet…despite the fact that guns were still pointed at them, Krystea suddenly didn't feel in nearly so much danger as before. That might be a fallacy on her part, but she went with it. She swallowed and finally spoke up again.

"…I wasn't supposed to find that file." She said out loud. "I stumbled across it while looking for Tseng. Then the mission began. I know our policies for finishing missions. I didn't think I could get you to change your mind. And if I told you why…and you wanted to go forward…you just would have expected it when I attacked you. If you decided to help me, then all of our heads would be in nooses. It was better that one of us take the fall than all of us. This was my concern, not yours."

"Well, I can think of a number of things wrong with your reasoning in coherence with our policies." Reno simply answered. "At the very least, if you had explained yourself before…we might have been able to say that both of you were KIA. As it is, we're all now in trouble. And the longer we stay here, the longer we could all die. And so…ladies, if you will…get on board the ship to Kalm."

On hearing this, both Krystea and Aerith formed looks of surprise. Astonished, they both turned to Reno, although the guns were still on them. He was still smiling, looking smooth and crafty as always.

"You mean…you're…letting us go?" Aerith ventured.

"I didn't say that." Reno answered. "There's still some things to sort out. A lot of them, in fact. But over the past few days, any time I spend more than five minutes standing around doing something, something worse happens. So let's move. And until we're on the ship, the guns stay on your heads."

Krystea didn't know what to make of that, but Reno soon gave her a light shove, like he would to a common prisoner. She was confused. Were they going to help her after all? Or were they going to take them in? She didn't know… Reno did seem to at least understand her. That was something, though she wasn't sure how much it counted for. Somehow, however…she felt as if her friends weren't going to stab her in the back. At any rate, it made sense. If the Turks didn't make it look like the two women were their prisoners, all of the New Shinra agents might suspect something. And so she complied.

The gun twisted around so that it faced behind Krystea's head as she walked out, once again emerging into daylight. Elena did the same with Aerith, putting herself behind her and shoving her a bit harder. Rude stood in front of them, leading their small group. They all soon walked out past the crates, and resumed walking the fateful distance between themselves and the ship.

They didn't get far.

Abruptly…two forms shot out like blurs from behind the crates at their sides and stood before them. Krystea and Aerith froze and gaped, and both Reno and Elena stopped as well. Rude was stunned for a moment, which was unfortunate for him. The two people immediately went to work. A sword popped out and placed itself against Rude's neck. The other person drew out a weapon in a flash and aimed it between Elena's eyes.

"…That's far enough."

Krystea and Aerith were frozen in surprise. The Turk blinked a few times. After all, the sun was rising in her eyes, and she couldn't see that well. Stepping out into light from the shadow of the crates didn't help. But as she stepped out and looked…she suddenly began to recognize just who was in front of them. And on doing so…her heart skipped a beat, and her mind was overwhelmed with a sudden onrush of joy.

"Vincent!"

However, Krystea soon received another surprise. When she called out his name…it sounded as if she was in stereo. That was because her similar sounding sister, likewise suddenly enthused, yelled out his name at the exact same time. The two turned and looked to one another, now showing their evident confusion.

"What? You know him?" They both said at once.

However, Krystea wasn't the only one muddled. Vincent, normally stoic, cold, and uncaring…suddenly widened his eyes as he saw the woman that he had been relentlessly chasing for two days. It was a face he had never expected to see again…and it broke his cold exterior and emotionless with astonishment.

"…Aerith?"

The newest person, one that none of them recognized, yet who seemed to be wielding a monstrous green pronged sword that happened to be nearly resting at Rude's neck, appeared to be the most confused of all as he darted around. "…You actually know these ladies?"

"I should! He's my big brother!" Krystea exclaimed.

"Your brother?" Aerith incredulously answered.

"It _is _you… How are you alive?" Vincent spoke out, directing his full attention on Aerith at the moment.

"Hey…will everyone slow down and shut up for a minute!" Reno suddenly outburst. This caused the three groups to go silent momentarily, and turn their heads back to the Turk. Reno looked around for a moment, and after seeming satisfied that all was well, let out a slow exhale and then turned back ahead of him.

"Vincent…I don't know what piece of woodwork on this dock you popped out of, but get out of the way. I've got no time to reminisce about how the Turks were back in your day. We're taking these ladies out of here."

"Like heck you are!" The new one suddenly outburst, indicating the position of his blade. "We've been tailing them for days! We're not letting you take them away just as we're about to get some answers."

Reno looked down at this new person a moment. He furrowed his brow in confusion, and then looked back up to the darker man. "Who's this wiggler? You get yourself a sidekick in the past two years or something? At any rate, it doesn't matter. This is non-negotiable."

"Oh yeah?" The man challenged with a grin. "You seem to forget that I have a sword on your buddy up here."

"And you seem to forget that we have a pair of guns behind the ladies' heads." Reno responded, unimpressed by the man's challenge. In response…the man grimaced a bit and blushed. "And Vincent, whether he's your boss, bodyguard, or brother-in-law…only has one on us."

In response to that, Vincent's face turned cool and calm again. He turned off of Aerith for the moment, and reached down with his claw arm. A moment later, with a smooth gesture…he pulled up what was a rather large and nasty looking shotgun…one that Reno and the Turks saw and remembered all too well. Using this free arm, he raised the gun up and leveled it between Reno's eyes. The Turk didn't lose his smile or confidence…although a bead of sweat now rolled down the side of his head, and his face paled a moment. The group was now frozen. Elena had Aerith and Vincent had her. The new guy appeared to have Rude…but Rude knew no less than two dozen ways of disarming a person in this position. Reno had Krystea and Vincent had him. However…good as he was, against fast gunners like him and Reno, he wouldn't be fast enough to do both at the same time. Reno, on the other hand, had Krystea's weapon. It might take his arm off in the process, but he could blow away both Vincent and the new guy with it. This created an interesting predicament, during which the seven people now involved went silent and waited for a new development.

Unfortunately…one came.

The seven were nearly snapped out of their poses as the massive crate just behind Reno suddenly lurched forward. Those that could risked a look, and were shocked at what they saw. Something from within had suddenly flung itself against the metal…and dented it in. Now, the sound of huge blows was ringing out as whatever had caused it began to beat against the metal walls. And with each sound, the metal deformed a bit more, bulging out. That wasn't all. A hissing sound was beginning to emerge as well, from the opposite crate. The people turned and looked…and were again surprised. Something on the other side of the crate was _melting_ it. The paint was hissing and peeling off, and the metal behind it was beginning to bubble and deform. It was quickly spreading, becoming a man sized area, while the other crate continued to bulge and twist. The metal began to break on both sides, revealing darkness within the crates…

But then, at last, something broke through the thin, melting metal wall while one last blow smashed open the crate on the other side. Both carriers were broken open…and immediately things began to run out from them. By now…all three parties had seen these things before. The same shrouded figures, covered in old clothing that hid almost all of their features, poured out and began to flood around the area. Some walked on all fours. Some hissed and growled at them. But all of them descended on the group, and quickly moved to surround them. Frozen in their current position, the seven could do little more than watch as they moved out and around. Their foul smells began to pour over them, and the various abominations beneath the clothes began to ready themselves.

The new guy seemed to recognize the largest of the bunch, who appeared to purposely dig his feet into the ground as he moved forward, sneering and growling deep in his throat as he did so. He looked rather mad at this point.

_"The runt killed Bartus…the witch killed Erea…"_ He grunted. _"I say we kill 'em all now…"_

"Silence, you big fool!" Another hissed in response, his voice strained and twisted like that of a wolf. "We'll be like this forever if we don't bring them back to the doctor!"

The seven began to progressively pay less and less attention to each other and more to the hoarde they now found themselves surrounded with. There were thirteen of them, outnumbering them almost two to one. And given how some of them had done last time, that wasn't comforting. There was an air of anxiety growing among their inner group.

"…I don't suppose they're with you." Reno finally asked, directly his question to Vincent.

"No." The dark man answered.

"Would you guys care to introduce yourselves this time, or do we want to just up and fight again?" The new guy asked.

The big one bristled at that, and took a step forward. It was only because his partner put out a hand and held him back that he didn't charge. The wolf-sounding one spoke up soon afterward, however. "For what it's worth…my name is Fen. But that doesn't matter. All that matters to you is turning over those women right now before we do things to you that are unnamed thus far…"

To accent this, the various things around them seemed to twist themselves into newer positions, each one looking like some animal posed to strike. The seven were silent, and looked over the thirteen for a moment. Krystea herself was frightened…but the moment helped her to remember something. She turned again to the new guy…and suddenly it hit her. She had been in this situation before… Of course, he was the man who saved them that one night. If he had taken on those things and lived…where the four Turks had been beaten so easily…maybe they could still get out of this alive. But it was quite a gamble…

"I think I'd rather take my chances, and see if I can't beat the tar out of all of you again." The new guy answered with a smile.

"You only won due to luck and the fact that we were driven off before." One of the group sneered. "This time, you're surrounded. And Claive has a bead on you already, prepared to melt that skinny little skull of yours off the top of your neck."

"We'll make you a deal." Fen continued. "Surrender now…and we'll just kill you. We won't take you back to be the replacements for the seven of us that you have killed. Trust me…death is a bigger favor to you."

"I'll take your word for it." Reno responded…and then finally changed. In a flash, he released Krystea and spun around to face his opponents. He held out Valentine in one hand, aiming at the giant, and pulled out his nightstick to brandish it toward another. The other two Turks saw this…and saw that priorities had suddenly changed. With that in mind, they wheeled around to face the thirteen around them as well. Elena aimed her gun at another, while Rude dropped into a ready stance as he turned and faced others. Seeing this…Vincent too broke off and turned around, and the new guy, confused at this all, finally shrugged and did the same. Now, the five people formed a protective circle around Krystea and Aerith.

"We'll settle who gets the girls after we're done with these morlock wannabees." Reno threw behind him.

Vincent didn't answer that. "Both of you…" He addressed the women. "Get behind us all and stay down."

Krystea and Aerith were surprised for a moment at the sudden change of allegiance. But in the end, they didn't dispute it. Krystea was unarmed, and Aerith wasn't going to be using her power again anytime soon. Both of them pulled in behind their five protectors. Now, it seemed as if things had turned around, and that they were embroiled in a totally new situation. The hissing, horrible creatures in man form continued to stay, but did not move. Savage and monstrous as they were, they feared death like anyone, and because of that they feared who might be lost first in a blind charge. Another standoff occurred…

And, just like the last, was broken.

So preoccupied was everyone on each other…that they hadn't noticed a change happening to them. However…they did so now. A chorus of clicking suddenly went out, ringing around the circle of foes like a wave at a baseball game. Both sides looked up in confusion at that, not expecting this, and turned and looked out to see what was the cause. The creatures in rags were soon justly surprised. While this had been going on…all three of the dummy crews had moved in around the group. Now, they were surrounded on all sides by some hundred New Shinra agents, each one dressed as some lowly peon or worker…and yet each one having found a military issue weapon. They had taken position while they were arguing, forming yet another circle around the group. Now, each one of them, cold and merciless, were drawing beads.

The creatures were stunned. They looked about in fear, not having expected to be caught. Stealth and anonymity was their greatest weapon…and they might have just lost it. One of the new group, an especially cold-looking and older one who had to be an officer, gave out a sharp order.

"Get down on your knees with your hands behind your head. All of you."

The creatures panicked. They weren't sure what to do. They hadn't expected this latest change. Now another factor was in their midst. Reno, cracking a grin at this turn of events, uncocked Krystea's weapon and began to lower it.

"I think I'll have to respectfully decline your generous offer, boys." He announced to the creatures. After that, he turned to the officer who had spoke, and gave a smile and a nod. "Great work, gentlemen. I thank you for-"

"I said all of you." The officer coldly snapped, cutting Reno off. His expression was not warm or friendly. "Reno of the Turks…you are under arrest for suspicion of collaborating in PPA espionage. The same goes for your accomplices. You will all be taken into custody and returned to the New Shinra HQ Dome for questioning. Resist and we will open fire."

The Turk was struck dumb. Krystea swallowed from where she was, as her three friends suddenly looked a bit anxious, and started to turn around and look at the New Shinra personnel that had them surrounded. Slowly and surely…they began to realize that they were targets as much as the mutated things that surrounded them. The Turk felt like kicking herself. This was her fault. Despite her intentions, the New Shinra still thought that the others were in on busting out Aerith. They were all in the same jam now, and because of that they were all targets.

On realizing this, Fen turned his head slightly behind him. He let out a snicker. "Heh…nice choice of comrades, moron. We may be monstrous…but at least we have solidarity. What a pity. You get to die with the rest of us freaks, it seems."

"No offense…but I ain't dying with you today." Reno retorted. After doing so, he snapped back to Krystea. The woman was taken aback by this sudden reaction…but even more so when Reno tossed her the Valentine. Krystea reacted by stepping back a bit…but her quick reflexes soon took over, and she was able to catch the gun soon afterward.

"Think you can give their officer a number two, Krystea?" Reno asked her, flashing her a sly grin as he did so.

Krystea hesitated a moment, interpreting what that meant. But then, she remembered. For a moment…her old Turk self took over, and she flashed a dangerous smile of her own. It was a good thing her braces were still on her body. Those had been on her when she arrived at Fort Condor. And now with her gun back, she was once again the deadliest thing on earth with a gun. She proceeded to turn it outward and aim it at the New Shinra officer.

The man merely snorted. "If you think that simply threatening my life is going to save you in any way, shape, or form…"

"Whoever said I was threatening your life?" Krystea answered back, grinning a bit as she surprisingly took on the characteristics of Reno.

"That's not a number two." Reno filled in with a grin of his own. "Either you call your hundred boys off, or you'll go around for the rest of your life without your two best friends and with a plastic bag taped to your leg."

The officer froze at that, his cold exterior cracking. He got the implication immediately, and it made his forehead break out into a sweat. Again…the situation was changing. The five were still aiming at the creatures. The creatures were turning around, and preparing to fight the hundred units that had them surrounded. And now, Krystea had a bead on the family jewels of their head officer. Things were getting more complicated all the time, and who exactly was on whose side, and for how long, was getting hard to keep track of. Again, the people were frozen in a standstill, no one sure what to do, but no one backing down. Yet another standoff…

Everyone was silent once again, and constantly looking around to see what was going to happen next. However…as they stood there silently, everyone couldn't help but hear something approaching. It was two sets of boots, clicking along the ground slowly. They were also getting louder, showing that they were coming closer. The mass of people continued to stare each other down…but one by one they began to turn and look to see who was coming.

The ones in the center couldn't see that well, between the bodies of the creatures and the bodies of the New Shinra. However, Krystea could just make out that what looked like two of the sailors on the boat for Kalm were coming forward. They were dressed in the same uniforms as the others, so she assumed that was true. They were wearing basic work coveralls, and had caps pulled low on their heads advertising their company. In the early morning light, it shrouded their faces mostly in shadow. They seemed to be casually going about their business at first. But then…it became more clear that they were walking with a purpose. They were actually moving up to the people in the standoff. What more…they didn't seem to be threatened or fearful of the fact that there were over a hundred loaded and ready-to-fire guns crushed into that small space.

It didn't take long for other people to notice them, especially since they boldly walked right up to the side of the ring, and then stopped there. The officer was a bit perturbed at the imminent threat to his person…but he also managed to look to the side slightly, and see them there. They appeared to be standing on the sideline and spectating.

"This pier is closed." He finally called out to them. "Get lost."

The two men stayed silent and still for a moment. But then, one of them cracked a smile. He began to reach for his hat as he did so.

"I got a better idea."

Krystea and the others turned and risked a look. When they did, they saw not only this one but his partner reach for their hats. On grabbing them, they immediately yanked them off and shook their heads once to let their hair straighten itself out again. That was especially necessary for the one who had stayed quiet, because his hair was rather tall and spiked. Almost immediately…Krystea remembered the two faces that were revealed. Not only her…but everyone in the group. And they weren't alone. Many of the New Shinra forces began to recognize the faces from wanted posters and mug shots…

General Ragnar Vice and General Cloud Strife of the Planet Protector Army tossed their hats aside, flinging them away without a care, and then crossed their arms and glared at the group of gunmen.

"…How about you put down your weapons and surrender?"

On seeing these two, however, Aerith suddenly perked up. Having had a sinking fear that they might have been dead until now, she was overjoyed to see they were alright.

"Cloud! Ragnar!"

Hearing this, naturally, also made Vincent raise an eyebrow and turn his head. He soon rested his eyes on the two men. At the same time, Cloud and Ragnar were looking over the crowd. And when Cloud saw Vincent…he too stopped, and formed a look of amazement.

"…So there you are." Vincent announced aloud. "And with the leader of the PPA no less. He's younger than I imagined…"

Ragnar frowned slightly on hearing that. But Cloud ignored it, and continued to look surprised. "We could have used you months ago, Vincent. Where have you been? And when did you get here?"

"I got here three days ago. You weren't around." The dark man simply answered.

To this, the new guy turned and looked to ex-Turk. "You actually know the General? Does that mean you weren't pulling my chain back there?"

"Zola?"

On hearing this word, the new guy, obviously named Zola, who had been focused on Vincent a moment ago…suddenly paled and recoiled a bit. Wincing all the way, he slowly turned and looked back out to the ring again. But it was too late. General Ragnar was staring right at him, and had obviously recognized him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Zola swallowed a bit, and innocently grinned. "Would you believe…protecting your interests?"

Reno sighed and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…"

"So…you're General Ragnar Vice." The New Shinra officer suddenly announced. His tone had an edge on it, and because of that the others went silent. Everyone turned their attention back to him. He was still looking cold, but he also had a disdainful expression, and gave a snort in Ragnar's direction. "I thought you looked like some snotty runt in your pictures. In real life you look even more like one. I don't know where you came from, or why you thought just by throwing your weight around off of the Northern Continent would make us surrender…but you've just made our day. You'll make a far better prisoner, or corpse, than any of these guys. And since you've gone to the trouble of bringing your number two man along, he can join the ride too."

Ragnar didn't change in response to that, and neither did Cloud.

"Someone is going to be taken prisoner today…"

A familiar sound went out after Ragnar said this…only much louder than before, indicating the level of numbers. Hearing it, the current group turned and looked around themselves. To their surprise…they found themselves caught in their own trap.

The entire crew of the boat to Kalm, which had turned out to be much larger than normal, had maneuvered themselves around the group. Only they weren't merely surrounding them. Some were perched on top of loading containers. Some popped out from behind crates. Others merely stuck their gun barrels out through whatever openings they could find. But in the end…there were a lot of them, and they had the group surrounded far better and more effectively than they had their own prisoners surrounded. In all of their haste to deploy here, they had neglected to see if they were being watched, or moved on, by any other potential agencies. And now, they found themselves at the mercy of another herd of gunmen, this time upping the number of those involved to another three hundred.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Reno muttered aloud.

"Next, we'll be surrounded by the local authorities…and then who knows what else…" Zola agreed in a similar vein.

"Lay down your arms right now and you'll be treated fairly." Ragnar ordered. "But resisting is hopeless. We have three men to each one of your units."

The officer looked around at his situation for a moment, but then formed a look of defiance. "I'm a military man. I don't surrender to kids."

"I wonder if your unit shares that sentiment, officer." Ragnar simply answered. "Do they really want to get shot in the back for refusing to let a couple of women go?"

"We still have a bead on those women." The officer retorted. "We will kill them if you don't lower your own weapons."

"Just remember I have a bead on your beads." Krystea called out challengingly from her position.

_"And I can crush two dozen of you in the worst way before you bring me down."_ The big creature, surprisingly, contributed.

"You tell 'em, Tiny." Zola threw in.

_"You're going to be the first of that two dozen, asshole."_ The creature sneered in response, wheeling his head around behind him.

"Well then…now that we're all dead set on killing one another…hows about we see how many other organizations we can join in?" Reno sarcastically called. "The local scouting organization? The senior citizens branch? Maybe what few dock workers are here today that aren't spies? Damn, you ladies are popular…"

For the final time, the groups stood frozen. No one was sure who to aim for first, or who to move on first. With these many parties running around, the friendly fire damage alone was going to be tremendous, and everyone knew it. It was making them nervous, wondering how many people were going to be standing when they got underway. All it was going to take was one person to slip and fire a shot, and within two seconds a few hundred were going to be dead. One last time, everyone went silent, and darted about gazes on each other group, wondering how they had gotten involved into such a huge mess…and wondering what, if anything, was going to get them out of it…

Ironically…and somewhat humorously…what broke the standoff was something simple.

Someone's cellular phone began to ring.

Such a puzzling noise made the four hundred plus people involved in this standoff look up in confusion. They turned their heads and looked around for a moment, wondering where it could have come from, and wondering if it was actually from one of them. Reno sighed.

"Ok…who forgot to put their phone on vibrate before getting into a gunfight?"

Everyone looked around a bit more, before they finally isolated the noise. It was coming from none other than the New Shinra officer. He had his own barretta out, and was aiming for someone in the inner circle of people. However, he also became aware, slowly, that his phone was ringing. He hesitated for a moment, seeming to wonder whether or not to look away and answer it. He, like everyone else, thought that the slightest wrong move would trigger being shot from ten different angles. In the end, he finally swallowed, and reached down to his pocket. He fished around in it for a moment, not daring to look down and see what he was doing, and finally pulled it back up again. Again, without looking at it, he began to open it up.

"We're slightly busy at the moment, so I'd suggest taking a message." Reno threw out.

The officer didn't answer. He held the open phone in front of him, so that he could continue to aim his gun at his target and read who was calling at the same time. Once he saw who it was, he brought the phone back to his head and answered it.

"Yes?"

The four hundred, strangely enough, all found themselves turning to the officer and seeing what was going on. It seemed rather odd, that all of these mortal enemies would be simultaneously being patient and waiting for whatever word was being said to the officer. However…none of them felt safe doing much else. It took a couple of minutes, during which the officer said nothing. But in the end, he gave a nod.

"Acknowledged. Over and out." He answered as he shut his phone again. Slowly, he pulled it back off of his head and returned it to his pocket. With that done, he turned and looked back out to the standoff circle. A bit to his surprise, everyone was staring at him, seeming to want to know what he had heard as if he was a regular joe in a bar who had been interrupted from a pleasant conversation by a cell phone call. After a moment, he swallowed and spoke out, addressing his unit in particular, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…General Leers has ordered an immediate termination to the operation of recovering Aerith Gainsbourough." The officer began. "As for those parties involved…namely the four members of the Turks, including Krystea Anne Valentine…all four are cleared of any wrongdoing. They will be compensated one million gil each for their troubles, and receive a new mission on returning to the New Shinra HQ Dome."

Krystea could have been knocked over with a feather. Totally overwhelmed, she turned and looked to her sister and to her partners. Elena was utterly flabbergasted. Even Rude's stoic face seemed a bit surprised. Aerith was one of the most shocked of all. She turned to Krystea in disbelief. Had they heard that right? They were essentially…both free? After the two day death hunt, it was over? Just like that? What more…she was cleared? It sounded too good to be true… Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was just a trick. Maybe it was something to get them to come back. But it sure didn't sound like it, considering the timing. It made no sense…but somehow, it sounded like it was over.

The Turks weren't sure what to do for a moment. They didn't know how exactly this changed their present situation, let alone the one they would be in once out of this. In the end, they had to turn to their acting leader. Reno himself looked a bit confused as to this sudden change of fortune, and as to what it meant. This seemed rather weird…to suddenly drop everything just like that, especially after going to such lengths. And Leers didn't like them. So why suddenly the change of heart? But in the end, he decided those were problems they could worry about after they found a way out of this standoff.

"Like the saying goes, ladies…and gentleman…don't look at rings before you arrive in Mist. I say for the moment we accept this generous offer."

"We have nothing on Aerith Gainsbourough now, General." The officer called out to Ragnar. "She's yours."

In response to this, however, one of the shrouded creatures called out. "Not quite. Our master still wants both her and the other."

Reno turned his head to this…and cracked a smile. "Well then, buddy…I'm afraid today's going to be your day of disappointment, because allegiences have just shifted around here." After saying that, he tilted his head back and called out. "Lieutenant…now that things are back to how they've been before, I reserve my executive privilege to command New Shinra personnel and resources in a time of need. Arrest these manimals."

"Don't let them get away, General!" Zola yelled out at the same time. "They've been running around under Midgar, spying on us for who knows how long! I saw them crawl out when the women first arrived!"

However, he didn't need to say that. Ragnar was already in the midst of giving the order. "Ignore the New Shinra units for now. Cover the thirteen surrounding Aerith and the Turks."

Within a few instants, the previous enemies redirected their efforts, and aimed all four hundred of their weapons on the creatures that surrounded the inner group. On their part, they changed sides and aimed for the creatures as well. Krystea in particular aimed the Valentine at the big one. Again, allegiences and situations had changed, and now the thirteen odd creatures found themselves facing now insurmountable odds. That caused a corresponding change in them. They began to look around nervously, staring at their sudden change in situation. And now, things were much worse. They began to shrink a bit, and some started to quiver.

_"Let's fight our way out."_ The big one grunted.

"Shut up, fool!" Fen hissed. "They'll kill us all before we get anywhere near busting free!"

"We can't let ourselves be captured!" Another one whined in response. "The doctor said he'd never change any of us back if we let any one of us get caught!"

On hearing this phrase, Ragnar raised an eyebrow from where he was. Where everyone else until now had dismissed most of the pantering of the creatures they had run into…Krystea noticed that this man seemed to be paying attention to it. And it seemed to intrigue him as well. His face turned and became somewhat puzzled. But then, he spoke out again. As he did, he raised his hands in a stopping gesture…and tried to talk slower and more quietly, more calmly…

"Hang on a second." He announced. "What are you talking about? Are you trying to say that someone did this to-"

However, Ragnar's efforts at discussion or negotiation were wasted. Abruptly, Fen spun around to another. "Meryl! Use your blast!"

The one, named Meryl, was obviously one of the more timid members of her following. She was shrinking and cringing away from most of the enemy. But now that she had a job to do, she seemed to quiver even more. "I…I never used it against so many…" She quivered.

"Do it, or we're all doomed!" Fen yelled back.

"Wait!" Ragnar called out. "We won't fire! Just talk to me for a-"

However, it was too late. Spurred on by her leader's orders, the one named Meryl quivered a second more, but then abruptly turned her head to the sky. The hood slipped back a bit, but they never saw her face. Instead…some glistening, molten ball of light suddenly burst forth from the end of the hood. It looked like a great firework. The light immediately covered her face, obscuring all her features, and forced those around to look away. It was dazzling, and painful to keep ones eyes on. At any rate, the ball began to raise into the sky.

As it did…Krystea happened to notice something. The rest of the creatures were shrinking down, pulling their hoods more tightly over their heads…

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She quickly reached out and seized the Turks on either side of her as she cried, "Everyone grab on and hold tight! It's a-"

Her warning might have come a bit too late. Abruptly, the ball of light detonated…and a deafening eruption rocked the air and sent a sonic echo throughout the entire city of Junon. At the same time, a totally blinding blast showered the area with light.

Krystea's fear turned out to be justified, as she found herself nearly paralyzed. Whatever that ball had been…it worked as a flash grenade. A blinding burst of light, a painful eruption of noise, and the force of a sonic tremor moving over her. It was the same effect. It overloaded the senses, leaving whoever was near it caught in a state of immobilized vegetation for a few precious seconds as their sensory systems reset. She had managed to reach out and grab those on her side just in time. Luckily, she felt two more hands grab her sides as well. She hoped that others were grabbing as well. She concentrated as best as she could on keeping her hands locked. So long as they held on…the creatures shouldn't be able to grab them and yank them away…

Sure enough…while still blind and deaf, Krystea felt a rough hand grab her shirt. Unable to process anything, unable to move…she focused all of her attention on holding on. She had to hold on. Aerith was behind her. She would be a victim herself…but if she moved then they would get Aerith. The grip was strong and powerful, and it began to rip at her scrub. However, mercifully, it was short. As Krystea's senses began to come too again, the hand released her and vanished. Obviously, the creatures were more concerned with escaping while they could. And if they couldn't take them with them…then they were forced to leave empty handed for now.

As everyone came back "online", so to speak, the world faded back in around Krystea. Sure enough, the creatures were gone. They had used their brief respite to run while they still could. What was left were some four hundred moaning, groaning soldiers, who didn't even recognize at first that they had all lost their targets. Krystea turned and looked behind her…and received some good news for a change. They were all still here. Aerith was safe, slowly rising back up out of the midst of the Turks. Yet again…they had managed to evade the creatures, and once more they were in the clear.

Everyone took a moment to gather their bearings all around. In the end, Reno raised up again, and looked around at the situation. Seeing how things were…he turned and looked over to General Ragnar. The man had recovered by now as well, and was surmising the situation too.

"Well…now that that's taken care of…" He announced. "I suppose we'll be leaving…"

Ragnar turned to him when he said this. His look was dark.

"Hardly." He answered. With that, he gestured around him. "They're all under arrest, including the four Turks."

Krystea snapped to Ragnar at that, but for a moment there was another concern. On hearing this, the New Shinra people looked up, and began to turn to aim at their captors. But the PPA operatives had the advantage in numbers and position now. Soon, they raised their guns and had them all in their sights. And now, there were no creatures to distract them from aiming at them. The officer looked around at this, and grit his teeth in frustration.

"I don't want to have to kill you if I don't have to." Ragnar announced on seeing this. "Your mission is over, Lieutenant. You'll be dying for nothing if you force your way out of this, which is already a futile gesture. If I were you…a momentary humiliation would be more than worth another thirty years of life."

The officer hesitated on hearing this. He looked around at his men. They were only half turned. In the time it would take for a message to attack to reach their ears, be understood, cause them to turn, acquire a target, and fire…it would already be too late. They'd be dead. He considered his options for a few moments more, surveying all of this. But in the end, with a dark look, he lowered his gun. The other New Shinra operatives saw this…and with similar frowns began to slowly lower their own weapons.

"…We'll be freed in two months, once your group gets crushed by the navy." The officer finally finished.

Ragnar only paused for a moment on hearing that, before turning to the other soldiers and motioning them forward. Two of them kept each covered, but one out of every three broke off and shouldered their weapons. They moved forward to begin handcuffing and leading away the remaining hundred. Cloud, however, seemed to be a bit more interested in this comment.

"You mind telling me what justifies you saying that?" He asked the officer.

In response, the lieutenant turned to Cloud…and smiled darkly to cement his small victory.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Cloud glared back, but didn't react anymore. Krystea wasn't sure what was going through his head, but it didn't really matter. The rest of the New Shinra were being led away around them, and as the crowd was finally beginning to disperse, she noticed that more soldiers were moving in on them. They hadn't disarmed yet, although they were no longer at the ready to fire. The PPA was coming in to arrest them regardless, and when they got there they knew they would lose their weapons.

Rude turned slightly to his side to Reno. "…Should we go for it?"

Reno merely shook his head. "No need. The General is a bleeding heart, and so are his buddies. We'll be out in no time. The worst they'll do is stick us in some nickel and dime prison."

Rude gave a nod in response. The PPA guards finished closing on them. Once they did, Reno gave the nearest dark-faced one a pleasant smile, and graciously handed over his nightstick. Rude was a bit more stoic as he allowed them to check him for weapons. Elena fumed all the way as she practically slapped her gun into her guard's hand. Krystea was uneasy herself. She liked her gun…and she had just gotten it back. Now she had to give it up again. She wasn't comfortable with anyone else handling it. However, in the end, she sighed and ruefully shelled it out. If they did end up escaping…she had to make sure to get it before they did.

The soldiers who went up to Vincent and Zola faced somewhat more resistance.

"Couldn't keep out of trouble, could you?" One of the soldiers darkly snapped at the thin one.

Zola's face turned anxious. "Aw, come on!" He griped. "I was tailing the ladies! I was repelling those creature things! Cut me some slack!"

"Um…I'll take…I mean, m-m-may I have your guns?" A much more nervous and pale soldier asked Vincent, obviously having turned that way the moment he approached him.

"…Take them." Vincent simply responded, not showing it as being an indicitative response or a challenge. However…he calmly returned both to his sides, and let his cape fall over them. After that, he stared at the man with his blood-red eyes, and moved no more. Needless to say, the soldier was soon paralyzed, and made no move to attempt to take the weapons.

With this done, the rest of the New Shinra began to be led to the boat. As they were, the two generals started to make their way forward, toward the group of people. The Turks, Aerith, Vincent, and Zola all turned to face them as they came. Once they reached them, Cloud slowly let out an exhale, and then crossed his arms.

"…I have a feeling the explanations that go around over the next few hours are going to be rather incredible."

Krystea said nothing to that. After all…he was probably right. As it was, she still didn't understand a lot of what was going on…

Yet before anyone could say anything else or venture another course of action, Aerith suddenly spoke up from the midst of the others.

"We can try and sort it out later. We don't have time right now." She immediately called out. "I have to get in touch with the Planet immediately."

Krystea turned her head over to Aerith at that. "…About what's going on in Midgar, right?"

On hearing that, however, both Cloud and Ragnar seemed to look a bit surprised, which in turn got the attention of the others who were in the gathering.

"You know what's happening in Midgar?" Ragnar asked incredulously. "How did you-"

"Ragnar…everyone…there's no time for anything else." Aerith immediately spoke up, cutting Ragnar off and holding up her hands in a stopping gesture. She turned around to look at all of the parties gathered for a moment, and then looked back to the two generals. "Just…give me some time and some quiet. This is the first chance I've had to finally be able to relax and try this, and I think I'm finally strong enough to sort it out. Everyone just stay still and don't disturb me."

Without another word, Aerith suddenly dropped to the ground, putting herself into a seated position against the stone pier. Reno frowned and scratched the side of his head. Zola looked likewise puzzled, and opened his mouth to say something. But before anything could come out, Vincent moved like a shot and covered his mouth. Krystea saw this, and realized that Vincent must have trusted Aerith a lot too. Perhaps they did know each other…though the woman could hardly fathom how that had been possible. No one had even seen Vincent in so long… She thought he was dead… However, she could sort that out later. For now, she turned down and looked to Aerith. They all did, standing still and silent as she adjusted herself, folding her hands in front of her in a prayer position, and began to concentrate.

For a few minutes, there was silence. The people were patient, however, and watched her to see what would happen. The truth of the matter was that only Ragnar and Cloud knew there was even a problem, but Krystea was earnest to see what would turn up, and the others followed suit. Aerith, on her part, stayed as silent and motionless as a statue. On seeing this for too long…Cloud began to swallow and stiffen. Krystea noticed this, but she didn't suspect the reason why.

That was just the way she looked before she had been murdered.

At long last…Aerith's eyes slowly opened. She seemed almost mesmerized for a moment, or coming out of a dream. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes soft.

"…I forgot how it felt to truly talk with the Planet…" She slowly murmured.

"What did you hear, Aerith?" Ragnar immediately asked, his own voice earnest now that she was done. "Was it anything about what's happening in Midgar?"

"Just out of curiosity…" Reno suddenly interrupted, having gotten somewhat bored while waiting for Aerith and now was tired of not knowing the situation. "Exactly what is happening in Midgar? The place was a ghost town last we went through it…"

"And with good reason." Cloud retorted, looking up to the Turk. "We found out a few days ago that there is going to be a massive mako eruption. It's going to tear apart the entire city and poison the surrounding area. The army has been evacuating everyone. It's scheduled to happen today. That's why we had to get a boat to Kalm instead of Midgar."

Elena crossed her own arms and exhaled. "Finally…something making sense." She responded. "No wonder we got into town so easily. Although I'd still like to know how Cid knew we were on that ship…"

However, before anyone else could interrupt, Aerith let out a slow exhale. It seemed to clear her mind, and enabled her to look up again. She turned over to Ragnar and Cloud. Now normal…her face began to turn somber and dark. A rueful look began to form in her eyes.

"…I thought it was the Planet trying to tell me to get in contact with it. I was wrong." Aerith began. "It was my ancestors, telling me to get back to Midgar as soon as possible. Only now have I established contact with Gaia." She hesitated at this, and let out a single chuckle. However, it was in a melancholy sort of fashion. "…She's happy to see that a Cetra is alive. Evidently…there were so many spirits that she couldn't keep track of such a small number unless they spoke with her. Anyway…I found out what was wrong, namely the eruption, and I asked the Planet to stop it. She has stopped the buildup of Lifestream, cutting off any further eruptions in the future…" Aerith trailed off slowly at this, her mood growing more grim.

Krystea had a feeling this wasn't a good thing. And she wasn't alone.

"…But…" Cloud said for her, adding to her explanation the most powerful word in the world.

"But…" Aerith echoed, growing darker yet. "…It's already too late. The buildup cannot be stopped. Too much pressure has already gathered." She stopped after this, and slowly sighed, turning her gaze downward again. "…Don't blame yourself for it, Cloud. It would have been too late if I had spoken to the Planet the moment after I came back to life…"

Aerith hadn't noticed that slip…but Krystea's face turned to confusion again as she did.

_…Came back to life?_

Aerith finished soon after with one wistful phrase. "The only thing that would have stopped it is if I would have been there… Maybe I could have redirected it then…"

The group was silent a moment. However, Ragnar then straightened, and gestured behind him. "Wait a minute. Maybe it's not too late. We still have the ship. At full speed, we could be back in Midgar in six hours…"

Aerith, however, darkly shook her head, and turned and looked back up to the general.

"You don't understand, Ragnar." She answered grimly. "It's happening right now."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the reference from FFIV right this time! For those of you who forgot, saying "don't look at rings before you arrive in Mist" is the equivilent of saying "don't look a gift horse in the mouth". (I created this variation on this proverb because it comes from The Odyssey namely the Trojan Horse, which is a book that doesn't exist in the FF universe. So instead I used another object that concealed a surprise destructive force: the Bomb Ring from FFIV, which Cecil and Kain unknowingly delivered to Mist, only to have it release a storm of bombs which burned the city to the ground.)


	16. Aerith Versus The Volcano

Surprise! Another extra-large update a second day in a row! Unfortunately, the web site is still on the fritz, and I'm having to use the **RULER** designation again. Make sure you read up until the end...this chapter has a massive plot twist at the end. No looking ahead! :P

Well, so long as I'm here, I'm going to get on my soapbox for a brief rant...

Is it just me, or does modern American society not believe in the concept of Platonic love? I can easily see two guys hugging and smiling at one another, even saying they love each other, without _loving_ each other. But it seems that no one else thinks that anymore. Case in point...the Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. They might as well create a separate section for Kingdom Hearts YAOI. Sora and Riku... Axel and Xemnas... Sora and Axel... Roxas and Riku... Xemnas and Roxas... Sora and Roxas (which is wrong on at least two levels)... And every member of Organization XIII with every other member of Organization XIII...except Larxene, 'cause she's the girl. Of course, this is one of the worst, but it's extended over all the genres. I don't think Square Enix's trend toward making their characters more and more androgynous is helping...

To me, Sora and Riku are best friends. They'd do anything for each other. They'd die for each other. But that doesn't mean they want to have a physical relationship with one another. They're just as tight as friends can be. The same, in my particular story, that I'm trying to establish between Cloud and Ragnar. I'm very glad that my story isn't that popular...otherwise I'm afraid someone might do a spinoff which was a Cloud/Ragnar. (Which would make my eyes melt, BTW.)

Of course, the other end of the spectrum is just as bad. There's all sorts of things that a guy can't be expected to do to another guy now, because of all the homophobia. You either have to have two guy characters be in a YAOI, or have them be as separate as oil and water. That can be frustrating too. Not so much as in fanfictions as in society.

But oh well, I'm done ranting for the moment. Read my chapter already.

**RULER**

_Damnit…we weren't fast enough._

Ragnar cursed to himself. In the end, it hadn't mattered. They had tried so hard to get Aerith back. In addition to what they had done to revive her, there had been only more hell since Cid freed them from their closet prison. Tailing after the ladies on Fenrir had only taken them so far. However, it provided them with a lot of information. Blood stains, wrecked buildings, and lots of reported gunshots told the story that something else was chasing after the ladies besides them. They tailed them for a few hours afterward, but only until they realized they were headed for the Mythril Mines. Once there…Ragnar had got an idea. He realized the only way they could truly get away from them was by going to Junon, and trying to get a boat off of the continent. Luckily, the Planet Protector Army had a barge that had its company located there. It was a small matter of quickly gathering a force of soldiers and deploying them there. Well...perhaps small wasn't the best word. It was a rapid affair, but it did mean taking more help from Midgar.

On arrival in Junon, Ragnar had sat around and played the waiting game. But while doing so, it didn't take long for his quick thinking to pick up on a lot of things "wrong with the picture". He already knew that there were operatives in Junon for New Shinra, but now they were coming out of the woodwork in full force. Based on that, and putting everything else together, Ragnar began to slowly realize that whatever the one Turk who broke off from the others with Aerith was doing wasn't serving New Shinra interests. They were out to capture them, not merely meet them.

Sure enough, a bit of reconnaissance revealed that suspicious looking characters, who Ragnar quickly deduced and confirmed belonged to three companies that had no history or stake in Junon, were covering every ship that was headed off the Eastern Continent. With that in mind, Ragnar got an idea. He contacted the port authority and secretly explained the situation in Midgar, but while doing so exaggerated the extent of the potential damage to the point where only a single ship would be headed back to Kalm. The youth gambled a lot on it…but he was hoping that whoever had defected, assuming they had indeed defected, would turn to Ragnar for help. She would have no choice, because all other boats besides Ragnar's would be being watched. At any rate, he hoped that she would try to hide and lurk around his, seeing as it was the only one without guards.

They had finally shown up, and his plan had worked for the most part.

Except, of course, for this one final detail…

The group was silent in the face of Aerith's grim prophecy. Cloud himself bowed his head and exhaled slowly, expressing his anger in his own cold way. Vincent did the same for the most part, although he showed less emotion. The Turks were still grasping the situation. However, in the end, Reno gave a shrug.

"Well, big deal. The place was going to go belly up eventually. It was already a wreck that would have taken decades to rebuild."

Zola turned his head up at that. He glared darkly at Reno, furious at his callousness. "And what about the innocent people there? Are they, too, wrecks to go 'belly up'?"

Reno formed an indignant look in response. "Hey…if you guys haven't been smart enough to be getting people out of there since you heard about this, then you should be angry at yourselves for your own stupidity, not me."

"We _have_ been evacuating people." Ragnar interjected, cutting the two off before they could argue anymore. "But we could only do so much. We got the far majority out, yes…but there's a lot of invalids and people living in abandoned areas we couldn't reach. Based on the demographic, anywhere from ten to twenty thousand people are still scattered throughout the city, and even if they realized what was going on they still probably can't get out."

Reno merely snorted, and began to reach into his pocket for a cigarette.

"You shouldn't be too miffed, kid." He simply answered to the young general. "After all…your buddy over here," He indicated to Cloud at this point. "Offed over 20,000 between the two reactors he blew up."

Cloud stiffened for a moment…but he ended up not reacting. After all…he wasn't going to try and become angry about what was the sad truth. He had been a much harder, less caring person back then, who didn't place any value on life but only on whatever money he could get to make his way in the world. And in the great scheme of things…many would say that he had paid double for his crimes.

Ragnar, however, flushed red at that. He wasn't going to take that stab at his friend so easily. His hands balled into fists, and in another moment he would have lashed out at Reno verbally if not physically. Yet before he could do anything, or anyone else could react to stop the fight that they saw was brewing, a small sound once again stopped them.

It was Aerith letting out a small sigh.

Soft as that was…it seemed to also have great meaning in it. And because it did, because it had more significance than just a small exhale of air, the people stopped. They turned their bodies around and looked to the woman, seeing what this meant. Aerith, however, didn't answer. She simply unfolded her hands and began to slowly raise back to her feet. She was much stronger now, and her movements were far more firm. She looked steadier now than she had since she had come back from the dead. Her face was somber and her eyes turned low, continuing to make her look dark and melancholy. Her form even seemed to exude the darkness and grimness for a moment.

But then…she suddenly raised her head. Her eyes opened, and filled with the same soft light they used to have. Her face lit up, and once more the aura of happiness and contentment came out from her, just as it had in the old days. Continuing to smile, she slowly turned and looked back to Cloud and Ragnar. The youth saw her…and saw that she seemed to have some strange, content look in her eyes…some sign of peace and readiness…

Cloud saw that look…and it turned him white.

"Cloud…Ragnar…thanks for all you've done for me. I won't forget it…no matter what happens."

After saying this, Aerith turned her head around again, and matched it up with Krystea. Dirty, similarly clothed, and rugged as they both were…they looked more like twins now than ever. Yet Krystea's face was full of confusion, while Aerith's was knowing and calm.

"Krystea… I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

Ragnar's eyes widened. It hit him now. He didn't know what she was doing…but he automatically knew what she intended. He opened his mouth to speak. But Cloud was already ahead of him. His own face was filling with panic and terror, and he stepped forward and reached out.

"Aerith, no…please…"

But it was too late.

Still smiling, the woman blinked once…and then vanished into thin air.

**RULER**

_Cloud…I hope you don't blame yourself for this either… This was my decision, just like last time…_

The truth was that if Krystea thought that Aerith was still weak, it was only because the Cetra was moving uneasily about herself. She felt much stronger now…almost back to how she used to feel. But with her returning strength had come that new sensation. Before, she had been unable to summon it. But now following her attack on the creatures, she felt the power continuously. Now, it was easily accessible. She couldn't really describe it. It was like talking to the Planet almost. In the Lifestream…the abilities…the words…what she needed to bring it out was constantly being channeled throughout the world and throughout her as well. Before she couldn't hear it or feel it…but now she only needed concentrate to bring it forth. The truth of the matter was…she could have killed everyone in that standoff. But she dared not act. She still wasn't sure if she could control it…

However, that hardly seemed to matter now.

She knew what she had to do to perform the technique from before. When she teleported herself and Krystea to Fort Condor, seeming to generate a directed warp technique all on her own, she had just had a desire. She felt a crushing need to go away, be away from the death she had caused. And so she went away. She just happened to go south at that time. But now…she knew of a specific place. She wanted to go right to where the center of this was happening. She wanted to be in the Baptismal Church…where this had all began in the first place…

The moment she arrived, however…she immediately felt her body strained in agony. She was again sapped of strength, and collapsed down where she was. Her world swirled to black around her…and her senses threatened to leave her. Gritting her teeth, Aerith forced herself to stay conscious. She had to…because she also had to force herself to use her power again, to surround her body with a shield. It was the only thing that would keep her from being fried alive by the mako that was boiling out from the ground. It was too much of a strain for her. She collapsed on all fours, struggling to control herself. The fact that the ground was rumbling around her, and that she could feel blasts of air and heat beating against her, didn't help. It was all she could do to withstand it and keep consciousness.

Obviously, teleportation was the most draining ability she possessed. She had passed out before when she teleported herself and Krystea. Now…even though it was only her…she felt as if half of the stamina she had gathered was now gone. She was fast eating through the rest of her reserves as she struggled to maintain a shield around her body. She wasn't even sure if she still had enough power to do anything. But she had to try…she had to withstand this. All of those people had nothing left to save them but her, just like before… And so, she clenched her teeth, and forced her power out. Slowly, her head cleared. Her vision turned to color. Her body stabilized. She managed to focus on her shield, and kept her body safe. With that done, she breathed slowly and deeply, and looked up to see where she was.

She assumed it was the church she used to gather flowers in, though for all she knew it was somewhere completely different. It had changed plenty two years ago, but she could barely remember it. She had a hazy vision of looking in through the doorway…but all of her memories from when she was…dead…were fuzzy and vague. At any rate, she assumed she was in the church. However, the columns had long since toppled here, lying at various angles. It was a miracle that what was left of the ceiling hadn't collapsed. The pews were all knocked over, smashed, and cleared out. The main thing was a rather deep fissure in the ground forming a sizable crater. Before, this had been full of life giving, fresh water.

But that was different now. It was boiling and surging, and it was frothing out its liquid all around it, splashing it on the ground. It wasn't fully erupting yet, but it would soon. For now, the foamy, boiling hot material was merely cast up about ten feet in the air before being allowed to fall back down. But it wasn't a geyser that Aerith was looking at it. It was a building mako eruption. The fluid was so concentrated and strong that in this form being splashed with it could kill you in hours…maybe minutes. The ground was trembling now…and Aerith was realizing that pieces of the edge of the crater were slowly crumbling off and falling into it, slowly widening the hole. The air around her was bathed with green mist. It was poison to anyone who wasn't properly protected. Lowering the shield for a moment would probably kill her.

The woman grit her teeth and forced herself to stand. She was dizzy and wobbly, but there was none to help her now but herself. She had to somehow stop this. She wasn't sure what she could do exactly. In the past, when thousands of Cetra lived together, they could ease the spirits within the Lifestream itself and redirect them, making them phase out and diminish back into the world, thereby stopping a mako eruption like this from happening. But she was just one…and even with her new power, she didn't know if she could make a difference. But she had to try…and she had to try now. The area was so unstable it could blow apart in an instant, and when it did…it would take her with it.

Aerith closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She didn't make any other physical gestures, but mentally she was working hard. While struggling to ignore the fact that the place was rumbling and shaking around her, that hot mist was blasting her, and that if the church collapsed the shield wouldn't save her…she reached out with invisible hands to the eruption. It was easy to focus on. There was so much life and power there…so many voices…that she immediately was able to meld with it. Once there, she quickly followed it, going out of the church and down into the surface of Gaia. Strong as it was, it was no problem to follow its course deep down into the depths of the earth. It didn't take long either, considering how close it was to the surface, to trace it to the main source of the problem.

Aerith nearly gasped as she saw it. She never imagined this much power existed. She had never tried to read the Lifestream when it was so concentrated and potent. But the mass of Lifestream here, intense and burning, was far more powerful than anything she had ever beheld before. Only the Promised Land itself rivaled it in terms of mako amount. Her mind was bombarded with millions upon millions of voices. A rush of power flooded into her psyche. She grew dizzy. She couldn't take it… She nearly passed out, and dropped the shield in the process…

_Aerith…_

_Don't stop…_

_Hold on…_

Aerith would have given in…had it not been that she found sudden support. Small voices in the midst of the millions came forth, and she felt them pouring into her. They somehow stabilized her, and increased her power. They held her strong while her mind attempted to process the voices. She was dizzy and confused, and couldn't fathom them for a moment. But slowly, she began to recover. Again the dizziness passed, and her thoughts grew clear once more. She was able to smooth herself out, and slowly take in the full measure of the voices. It was only because of the certain ones, however, that she was able to do this. Without them, it would be impossible, even for her power and ability.

She knew at once who it had to be. It was the voices of the other Cetra…those long past. Their souls had obviously lingered in the Lifestream as well, as she had… And now, they were helping her.

Grateful as she was, Aerith could only manage a weak thank-you before straightening herself up again. She didn't have the energy for anything else. There were millions here…of every type of life imaginable… She hadn't expected anything so powerful. But then again…she supposed she should have. If this eruption was big enough to destroy all of Midgar, then this was probably typical. She had to try something now. She inhaled once, and called on those supporting her to give her all the power they could muster. Then…she began.

It was so hard… It strained her immediately, even with the spirits of her ancestors helping her. There were just so many of them… But she struggled to make her voice heard over them all, to try and command such a vast multitude. She told them all to go back…to return to the cycling of the Lifestream throughout the world. But they wouldn't listen. There were so many of them… She continued to talk…going from ordering to asking. Still, they wouldn't listen. She strained herself further, focused all of her power into speaking louder…and begged them all to return. Unable to do anything else, she continued to call out to them, again and again, leading them back to the Lifestream. Between the chaos building around her, threatening to knock her down or kill her, the shield, the power of these voices, and her motions and yelling…it was a horrible strain. She began to feel her body…her very mind…burn…

But they began to obey. Slowly…she felt a few of them breaking off from the back of it, and return to where they had come from. Feeling this nearly insignificant change, she felt her will strengthen, and she called out and pleaded all the stronger. Slowly, the voices began to hear what she was saying. The soft, caring voice was calling them away from their rage, and leading them back into the blood of the world. And bit by bit…more began to obey. She felt the force slowly trickling out of the mass and back into the Lifestream. Much as it strained her…she forced herself to keep calling out. The reduction was so slow that she couldn't even feel herself making headway against the power. She only felt some beginning to leave, and so she continued.

Aerith's strength began to ebb as she struggled to keep it coming. Calling out endlessly, she bid the spirits abandon their gathering. Almost as slowly, the rate continued to grow. She wasn't sure how many were leaving, but at first she heard each individual that left. As time went on…they slowly began to become a mass as well, becoming a stream. They slowly faded back into the Lifestream and then spread out from there, entering the Planet. She continued to cry out the whole time. She could feel the world groaning. The earth itself was bulging. The tremors around her were getting worse, and the geyser before her was frothing more violently every moment. They weren't leaving a significant effect yet. She couldn't relax until they did. Nearly crying out in pain herself, Aerith begged the spirits to leave all the more earnestly. Yet for all her crying, they only slowly did as they were told…

Until, at long last, Aerith realized the worst. Even if she could somehow last until all of the voices heeded her call and disbanded…it wouldn't matter. The pressure in the eruption was building too quickly. The world could only reabsorb this energy so quickly without causing another eruption within it. The eruption was still eminent…and it could not be canceled.

To accent this fact, the world groaned once more…and immediately engulfed a ten foot radius around the geyser. The boiling mako shot into the air. The church rumbled, and beams and supports began to rain down. Aerith cried out and fell back as the floor just in front of her collapsed. She landed roughly against the ground, which shook violently now. The pool had turned into a geyser, roaring and boiling. Now, the tremors were fully quakes, and were not stopping. The ground beneath her was beginning to break up. The church around her was being shaken violently, and coming apart. Debris began to fall down around her, and only fate kept her from being smacked or smashed by it.

Aerith's eyes widened. She didn't have time to be upset that she had lost the connection with the voices in the Lifestream. Everything around her was collapsing. The church was going to be destroyed in moments. The mako was shooting into the sky, eating away at what roof still covered it, and the tremors were sending the rest of the roof crashing down. The hole in front of her continued to widen as the foundations themselves were dissolved. A bright green light began to fill the vision in front of her.

The Cetra panted, sweating all over now. Her strength was almost gone. Even starting again wouldn't make a difference. She might reduce the eruption's effect negligibly, but it wouldn't help. All she had done was buy the surrounding area of the eruption another hundred yards at most. The eruption was unstoppable now. And as for her…she didn't even have the strength left to teleport herself away. She'd die during the process if she tried…

_And even if I could…that wouldn't save the people still stuck in this city._

_It can't be over…not now… There has to be something I can still do…_

The Cetra hopelessly looked at the situation. The tower of mako grew to a hundred feet high, and continued to blast stronger. It slowly began to widen as the hole violently cracked and grew. And yet…there was nothing left that she could do. Her power to talk to the Planet had a limit…a mental limit. Again, she would need the help of other Cetra, just like in the old days. But even those that had arisen to aid her weren't enough. It would probably take more Cetra than there had ever been in history to ease the eruption down immediately. Slowly…it might be done, but there was nothing left. There was no force on Gaia that would hold this eruption in check long enough for her to turn the tide.

But on thinking of that…she hesitated.

Perhaps there was.

Using her new powers drained her…and the more she exercised the more she felt herself weak and helpless. And they did cause a mental strain as well as physical. But…they did not cause the same strain as talking with the Planet. It was slightly different. She felt like she could still summon her new powers even now. What more, the more she used them…the more she felt herself grow capable of. Even in the wake of that painful teleportation, she felt the ability to do far greater and stronger things. Perhaps her body wouldn't hold out, and couldn't withstand such things…but she still felt she could do them. The strength she wielded within her…it felt like it could do almost anything.

If so…then perhaps there was one final chance.

Aerith could barely stand now, between being exhausted and between the shaking of the floor. But somehow, she tried to get back to her feet. The shaking was so violent that it threw her to the ground again. She cried out at how painful the landing was, but she bit down and then forced herself to wobble to her feet. Once there, she spread out her legs and stood firm.

Aerith had no idea what the limits of her power were. However…she had a plan. The eruption was beginning to break forth, but for right now…for this moment…it was being held back. The main eruption point was here in the church. From here, the eruption would come forth and weaken the surrounding crust of the Planet to continue to expand. If this point held…then the destruction would be halted.

But it was a huge area. It was a good two mile radius. And if it was held, the pressure would build up more and blast against it stronger than ever, now that it was no longer relieved. If any of the surrounding area was weak, it would punch through that easily and the destruction of Midgar would proceed. What more…this move wasn't guaranteed. The shield Aerith put around herself was only protecting her from the effects of mako. To be able to actually affect solid matter and pressure of that amount, the shield would not only have to be a thousand fold bigger, but a thousand fold stronger. The strain might kill her instantly…might fry the brain within her skull and cause her arms to blow off from the energy she was channeling into them. And in the end…it would more than likely be insufficient. No one in history had ever managed to stop a geothermal event of this magnitude. There were no forces on Gaia known that could.

However…she realized that she was going to die anyway at this point. This had been a one way trip.

_Perhaps this is why I came back from the dead… My sacrifice was needed again._

_If so…then here it is._

Aerith inhaled once and twice, momentarily abandoning all focus other than on keeping the shield around her intact. She had to live long enough for this to work. She cleared her mind of all other thoughts, and calmed her spirit as much as possible. She was so tired… She was already quivering with exhaustion. But she had to do this. She had to try one last time. She focused herself as much as possible. And then, acting with deliberate power and ferocity, beginning to chant in the strange new language, attacking the mako as savagely as it was boiling…she opened her eyes and slammed down with her power.

It was like some cosmic valve had been turned off as the geyser suddenly went dry. The spurt was cut back, and it immediately bowed back down into the hole it came from. But the quakes immediately doubled in intensity. The world itself cried out in pain as the sounds of sewers and pipelines everywhere in Midgar roared. Building foundations were twisted. The street itself began to bulge, shoving huge pieces of pavement into the air. Aerith cried out in agony for a moment before she continued to chant…and then enlarged the massive shield that she had projected below the ground. Immediately…the ground stopped quaking. But it wasn't calm. It was interesting. Anyone who walked across the ground at that moment, within that two mile radius, would have felt something strange. The ground would have seemed to be…throbbing.

It was another story within Aerith. She was struggling not to be physically flung off from where she was by the sheer trauma she was experiencing. Every bit of her insides were on fire. Her brain seemed to be being ripped apart, and yet also crushed in on all sides. The weight of the pressure was forcing itself in on her, driving her into terrible pain. Her body felt like it was being broken by invisible forces. It was totally maddening…

And yet, she didn't stop. Using her agony, she screamed out in a pained cry into the Lifestream again. She let her full misery and anguish come forth as begged the voices once more to come back. And this time…her agony and pain left an effect. Her voice was finally heard above the din, and many more spirits within heard it and paused. They saw one of their friends and kindred literally killing herself, desperate to try and stop them from making a mistake. And when they did so…they began to move faster.

But it was too much. The world seemed to start to buck against her skull, flinging itself violently again and again against her, trying to get her to let it go. It only increased in pressure with no end in sight. Aerith screamed out again, both audibly as well as in her mind, for the spirits to hurry. She felt her bones were about to snap. Her body buckled, and her brain felt on fire. She gasped once…and for a moment lost the power. In response…a forty foot tall spike of rock suddenly burst forth from the ground slightly to her left, and the ground beneath Midgar seemed to heave. Brow pouring out cups of sweat, beginning to gag, Aerith fell to the ground. She somehow maintained control, but she began to writhe soon after, as if she was an insect being crushed under some giant's foot.

She felt the spirits continuing to obey. They began to become self sustaining now, no longer needing Aerith to tell them but moving out. But still…it was too slow. They couldn't disband any faster than they were doing. Aerith flung her arms wildly, struggling with every last fiber of her being to hold the power in check. She cried out again, nearly foaming at the mouth from the strain. She smashed her body against the ground, struggling to keep the pain back as she stretched herself out. She had to hold it longer…she had to let the pressure die. But it wouldn't… I just kept building. It was slowing down on its growth, but it was still too much…it still wanted to break through.

_Just until it stops…just…until…it's…done…_

But it was useless. Aerith had nothing left. Her body was giving out. She had spent everything she had. She no longer had anything left to keep it held back. She wanted to keep it down…just until the pressure stopped building. After that, the damage potential would lessen by the minute. But she couldn't. The world was flinging itself up harder and harder. The ground was starting to quake again. It wanted to be free, and it wanted to be free now. The shield began to break. The pool before Aerith began to boil again. She quivered all over, soaked to the bone with sweat, stricken with agony. She felt as if parts of her body were literally burning up now…as if her brain was slowly incinerating…

_Everyone…I'm so sorry…_

_I…have nothing…left…_

Finally, she could take no more. She gave until her power totally burned out. She did not give up. She simply ran out of strength. Giving out one last gasp…her arms dropped to her sides. The shield both around her body and on the ground gave way.

Rumbling like the end of the world, surging forth in its most violent move yet…the hole burst forth larger and quickly began to grow as a burning tower of mako liquid shot into the sky to touch the heavens…and all around Aerith gave way into a mist of chaos.

**RULER**

The boat pulled in some five hours later, about what Ragnar had predicted. But by then, the show was long since over. And they had seen it…

Secretly, as they had all loaded up as fast as they could to weigh anchor, Ragnar had wished that Aerith would succeed…despite knowing that he might have been wishing for her death if he did so. But he had already killed many himself. He didn't want to see more die. It wasn't just because of innocent lives though. The people in that city were his responsibility. The mayor might have disagreed with that, but so long as he was based in Midgar he believed he had to defend it. And he had done little in that regard. He had been so busy going after Aerith that he had neglected the great exodus. Those ten or twenty thousand people who were still there…they might be there because he hadn't been around to get the ball rolling faster, because he had abandoned his post. But now…perhaps it would be made right. Perhaps they would still be spared.

That dream was turned to dust when they saw it. Everyone saw it for miles. A great tower of mako suddenly bursting forth, as if all of the mako in the world was gathered under Midgar, and the old upper plate had been dropped again on it in order to send it surging forth into the air once more like an artesian well. On seeing that…everyone of the PPA froze. They stared at it in abject silence and fear. They knew then that it was happening. Many of them believed it would have happened without anything to stop it, but now they knew it was taking place without a doubt. Before now, they couldn't accept it. But as that eruption went off, they were aware that thousands of people were dying, and that everything about their world was disappearing in a green plume of acidic smoke. Ragnar stared at it once…and then bowed his head. That geyser was the sign of his failure…a failure he would spend the rest of his life wondering whether or not it had been his fault, and if he could have stopped it if he would have been there.

That is…he would have spent the rest of his life wondering…

…Had not the geyser cut off five minutes later, and shown nothing else since.

Of course, they didn't know if was anything significant. For all they knew, it had still happened. But if it had…it was puzzling that the large eruption of mako would have given a single thin stream of it while the rest of it boiled the city on a much lower level. That seemed unusual in and of itself, and caused those present to form a slim ray of hope in their minds.

Then the radio calls started to come in from Kalm. Colonel Nanaki, of course, was one of the first. He proclaimed that he was standing some two miles from the edge of Midgar, and that, as far as he could tell, every skyscraper was still standing. There wasn't any signs of any external damage. Soon, other calls began to come in afterward. Over the next hour, it became obvious that Midgar was not obliterated, but had been remarkably spared, at least partially.

However, as more time went on, the crew found out even more. Teams wearing gear protective against mako waste began to roll into the city, investigating the damage. But as they worked their way in, the precautions proved meaningless. There was no mako contamination in the outer ring of the city. As they pushed their way in toward areas like Edge, they found that the residential areas seemed clean as well. Power was out in many places, and the other utilities were shot…but for the most part things were well. Over the rest of the trip, the main facilities had come back online, as soon as the mako crews cleared them and allowed the workers to come back. They ended up detecting major utility damage only within the five block area surrounding ground zero. No one had entered that yet, for the mako crews were still checking much of the city for waste, but the area still existed. Much of it had been twisted and warped, and quite a few of the buildings needed to be condemned…but aside from that…the rest of the city was fine. The final conclusion…only the area immediately in the vincinity of the geyser-like mako eruption had been affected. The rest of the area was clear.

Reeve was moving in most of the public workers when the barge docked. It would still be at least another day before they could start admitting people back in again. The area around the eruption wasn't clear yet. However…Ragnar hadn't cared. Almost immediately after docking, he dismounted from the boat and began to rush, on foot, down the rest of the way to the city to make for ground zero. Cloud had a similar fervor, only he also had the foresight to remember that Fenrir was parked at the dock, and he quickly picked up Ragnar to speed along their trip. For now, the others were left stranded back at the dock while the two men rushed ahead to see what was left.

Ragnar remembered thinking one thing.

_One miracle has happened today…_

_Please let there be just one more…_

It took no time at all to drive Fenrir to Sector Five. After all, it was still mostly clear. Once there, it took a bit more work to get down the road. The ground looked as if the biggest moles in the world had been digging tunnels in it. Cloud, without hesitation, drove them through it. He was fine, for the most part. Even if there was mako waste, people with Jenova cells and mako exposure records could tolerate elevated, even toxic, levels of the stuff. Ragnar had no such distinction, but he didn't care. There were no signs of it, at any rate.

The youth looked eagerly ahead along with Cloud as he maneuvered Fenrir down the road. It got rougher as they drew closer. Some pieces of sewer pipes were lying out on the street, blasted from the ground. Manhole tunnels were sprouting out from it. Some of the buildings were twisted…and creaked and groaned from their uneasy leaning positions. Some might indeed fall before the day was done. But he didn't care about this. He kept on driving, and all the while looking eagerly forward.

At last…Fenrir turned a corner, and emerged down the final, and most damaged street. Ahead of them, they could see the Baptismal Church.

What was left of it, at any rate. It was a ruin now. The roof had completely caved in, and the walls had partially crumbled. The steeple was gone. Mostly, it looked like some deep rift was in it, from where it had collapsed in on itself. It was a miracle that the walls were still standing at all. The surrounding buildings were all destroyed, having been put to waste in the wake of the destruction. But even now, there was no mist…no green lights…no signs of Lifestream or mako of any kind.

But even if the aftermath of Mideel was there and boiling over like the center of Gaia, it wouldn't have stopped Cloud from somewhat recklessly gunning Fenrir up. The ride was far more rough and bumpy, and Ragnar felt himself nearly thrown off more than once. But he didn't care either. He wanted to get there too. It seemed to still take forever before they could grind the motorcycle to a halt in front of the church. Once there, Cloud immediately dismounted without enabling security or even putting the kickstand down. He ran forward for the destroyed entrance. Ragnar, hot on his heels, leapt off and pursued him. Again, crossing the small patio seemed to take far too long, and their running seemed to be like tip toeing to the entrance.

They finally reached it. And once there…they found themselves forced to stop, and to look inside. Despite their urgency and fear…wonder seized them and paralyzed them.

It was like the Garden of Eden.

In just the span of five short hours, the church had come to life. The previous spring that had been tainted by mako was now larger and filled with more clear, beautiful water than ever. A great rock spire had erupted next to it…and now cold, pure water rushed forth from a break in the top, a natural spring, and gushed down to fill the pool with the sound of rushing water. Lilies had burst forth on top of it. Around it…the rubble and stone was breaking down. The mako that had washed it had crumbled it back into soil and charged it with life, so that now grass and flowers were already growing. Soft, strong, perfect…they covered the ground with their beautiful colors. That wasn't all. Ivy seemed to already be growing up the sides of the walls. Saplings…actually trees…had burst forth from the ground in the rich mako soil, and already looked ten years old. They were full of leaves, and brushing with the new breeze that had come through the newly opened church. The sun was beating down more strongly than ever, now that the church was more open to the sky.

Ragnar couldn't believe it…but he was captivated by its beauty. This world around him was fresh and new. Even the few birds that had returned to Midgar since its cessation of mako reactors had found their way here, and were already singing in the branches of the new trees and planning their nests. A heavenly smell rolled off of the flowers, filling his nostrils with a pleasant, clean fragrance. This area felt so warm…so inviting. He looked down to his feet, and saw that the cobblestone of the old church terminated just a foot ahead, and the soil and grass began. He paused, but then he took a step forward, and placed his foot down on it. The aerated, fresh soil gave way underneath his foot. Marveling…the youth bent down to the ground, and reached his hands through the soft flowers and fresh grass and to the dirt beneath. He stretched his fingers out and scooped at it, gathering a great handful of soil in his fist. It felt moist and fresh. He raised it up to his mouth and nose and smelled it. He could sense how new and great it felt. This was amazing. Ragnar was already a lover of the Planet…but until now he had never been in a place so alive and vibrant. He never dreamed that such a place would exist right here in Midgar, a land long since thought dead. But it was…

This place…it was literally dripping with life. He…could almost feel it swarming around him, penetrating him too with the life of the new genesis. He could feel it coming in and out of his lungs.

He could almost…hear it…

Something distracted him from his thoughts, however. A small brown object darted in front of him. He opened his eyes wider, and looked to it. A small mouse, normally used to infesting the old buildings of Midgar, and having just had its previous home destroyed, had come into this new paradise, and was finding it already to his liking. But on seeing that a human was watching him, he turned to the larger mammal, sniffed the air around him a moment, and then turned and ran. However…he did serve to make Ragnar raise his eyes. And when he did, he saw something else.

Sitting near the new fountain…or lake, whichever was more appropriate, was a familiar looking stuffed robot. Cloud noticed him too when Ragnar did, and as the youth stood they both put their eyes on him. There was no mistaking it. Cait Sith, complete with moogle, was sitting on the ground just ahead of them. His head was up, and he was smiling as he looked at the two of them.

Obviously, Reeve had dispatched him. Not needing any special equipment or survival gear, he could wander right into ground zero without fear of mako poisoning. Of course, that barely looked like a factor now. On seeing him, Ragnar immediately called out.

"Hey Cait Sith. Did you find-"

Still smiling, and seeming to be calm and controlled for a moment, Cait Sith pursed his lips and held one of his gloved hands to them silently. He was shushing them. Ragnar was puzzled, but he did as he was indicated. Once he had gone quiet, Cait Sith smiled wider, and beckoned them forward.

The two men hesitated, but then did as they were told. Ragnar, on his part, walked forward a bit nervously. He didn't want to step on any flowers…or any more small critters that were moving in to this new paradise. As such, he somewhat uneasily weaved his way forward across the flowers and the ground. He kept looking up as he did, trying to see what Cait Sith was happy about. He could see little. Most of the flowers and grass were obscuring the ground area. But he and Cloud pressed on, making their way through this. Cloud himself frowned a bit, blushed, and then sighed as he stepped around the flowers too. Ragnar didn't know the whole story, but apparently enough had happened to Cloud to make him a bit superstitious as well.

Luckily, the two men didn't need to go much further. They only worked their way forward a bit before they were able to look down and see a valley of sorts where Cait Sith was sitting. When they did, they both stopped…and both saw what he was smiling about…and why they had been told to be quiet.

Sleeping like an angel in her own heaven…Aerith's head rested against Cait Sith's body as she dozed, breathing slowly and softly.

**RULER**

_So tired…_

That was the only thing Aerith could think of in the wake of what had happened. Her mind was too jumbled, too exhausted. She felt like she was caught in a half dream. She couldn't think of anything else, and as such couldn't even realize that she was still alive. After all, dead people didn't get tired. Every muscle of her body felt strained and pulled. To move anything was a supreme effort. She felt as if her body was burned or scarred both physically, mentally, and spiritually…like she had been in a fire so great that it had penetrated every part of her. She couldn't make sense of anything. Her whole body was too wiped out…too exhausted…

She hardly even noticed when her eyes opened. Her mind was a mess, and so was her vision. Either way, all she saw was a swirling black and colorful world. She didn't know where she was, what position she was in, or what had happened. If she was awake, she couldn't tell the difference between it and sleep.

Some sensation finally did manage to garner her awareness.

She felt someone's arms encircle her and give her a warm embrace.

Aerith wasn't sure if she was able to make any noise. She definitely didn't speak… However, she got the sensation that someone was actually lifting her up to hug her. And she began to feel tears against the side of her face. She wasn't sure what happened…but more of her senses began to come back, and as she did she started to smell and feel again. She felt a touch and a feeling of hair, and smelled a familiar scent. Her vision was still muddled, and she could barely make anything out.

And yet she began to realize something. Somehow…she was still alive. She was weak all over again…but she was still here. She had all of these senses, and that harsh quality of what physical life was. She remembered what she had been doing…and yet somehow she had lived through it. She didn't know how… She must have somehow held it just long enough for the spirits to reach their threshold. It was the only thing that could have saved Midgar and herself. She also began to recognize who was holding her…

Aerith managed a weak smile. "…And I always thought…you were mad at me…because of Cloud…"

"Oh, shut up you crazy, wonderful Cetra…" The voice of Tifa sarcastically scolded back. However…tears were on her voice. She was sobbing now as she embraced her. Aerith kept smiling. She was glad. She did feel that Tifa had been angry at her all those years ago. Ever since the incident at Sector Six… After all, she spent years trying to get Cloud's attention and get through to him. Aerith knew him only a little more than a month, and he actually went on a date with her…something he had never done with Tifa. That made Aerith sad… She had occasional friends growing up, but she never had a female friend about her age…one she felt she could just talk to and have fun with. Tifa had been that, however briefly, to her…and yet she feared that what she had done had pushed her away.

But the truth was, just because Tifa didn't let her death cripple her the way that Cloud had done, she had been as broken up as the others about her death, and she had missed her just the same. If anything…she felt guilty. Guilty that perhaps somewhere, in her heart of hearts, she had wished this. Then there wouldn't have been anything standing between her and Cloud… Tifa had never dared voice that fear, but it lingered within her. Yet now that she was alive again…she had a chance to atone for it.

"I can't believe you're here…that I'm actually hugging you…" Tifa finally managed to say between sniffing and sobs. "I…I might have come along… But I didn't believe it… I'll admit that, that I didn't believe it was possible… I thought Cloud was just grasping at a straw… But you're here. You're alive again…"

Aerith said nothing. She just smiled, and wished she could hug her friend back, or even look at her.

"…How do you feel?"

"I'm so tired…" Aerith answered. "I want to fall asleep and not get up for a week… I feel like I drained every cell in my body…"

A brief pause, and then a small chuckle.

"Just promise you'll get up after that week's over again."

Aerith gave out a small laugh herself. "…I promise."

At last, the embrace broke. Aerith was so disorientated, she didn't know how long it had been. It might have been for a few minutes, or maybe they held for an hour. But her body was gently laid back down…somewhere soft and warm. She guessed it was a bed, but as for where she didn't know. She closed her eyes again, and breathed deeply and slowly once more. However, she didn't fall asleep again right away.

Because of that, she overheard it.

"Cloud…let's let her sleep. She looks so worn out…"

"…I'd like to…but the others…"

A sigh. "…I know. Let's just make it quick then. But I understand them. Seeing her like this…I keep thinking she could be gone again at any moment…"

"…I keep telling myself that's not true. We'll all be seeing a lot more of her this time around…"

**RULER**

Ragnar couldn't help but smile. And why not? For a change, they did have something to smile about. Aerith was alive, and it looked like it would be for quite a while to come. The city of Midgar was saved. And he was back with everyone in the third place he had called home.

It looked like Tifa and Cloud wouldn't have to be worrying about rebuilding again. The Seventh Heaven was standing just as they had left it, and was looking more beautiful than ever. This was where Cloud, Ragnar, and Cait Sith had brought Aerith's body. They were afraid at first for her. Her breathing was slow and gentle, and even her heartbeats seemed weak. But she stayed stable, and very slowly began to strengthen. Midgar was still, for the most part, shut down. There were no open hospitals or medical centers, and the army itself was just realizing that the danger had passed, and wouldn't think about moving in until tomorrow, late as it was getting. In the end, Cloud and Ragnar took Aerith to the only place they could, the Seventh Heaven.

They found company when they arrived. Apparently, Tifa and the others had been eager to talk with Cloud and Ragnar as soon as possible. The moment they heard that the danger had passed and that they had returned to the city, they rushed to the Seventh Heaven to intercept them. When Cloud and Ragnar had arrived, they found some earnest-looking friends awaiting them, namely Tifa, Barret, and Red XIII. Ragnar had no idea if what they had to say was knowledge they were already aware of, what with the extra parties that had been jumping around Midgar lately, or if it was something else that was serious. Whatever it was…it was instantly forgotten. On seeing the sleeping body in Cloud's arms, the three gathered were soon totally focused on who they saw alive. They realized in shock that Cloud and Ragnar had succeeded. And despite their earlier chagrin to the idea…they each found themselves overwhelmed and overjoyed to see her alive.

Tifa had immediately volunteered her bed without hesitation. She was resting in it right now. Ragnar wasn't there at the moment. He was standing outside the shut door, letting the two people who were within get what they had to say out of the way before anything else happened. Yet a few hours had passed since lying Aerith down to rest. The word quickly spread to Cid, Reeve, and Yuffie as well, and they were there in ten minutes flat. Cid actually piloted the Sierra there and landed in the middle of the street. Other soldiers and personnel had began to arrive since then, beginning to secure and reestablish themselves in the area. Quite a few had checked in on the group, among them a few of the field doctors. On examining Aerith, they found nothing wrong evidently other than extreme fatigue. Whatever Aerith had done to save Midgar…it had totally burned out her reserves. It appeared she would be bedridden a bit longer.

Ragnar knew that there were still a lot of unanswered questions. There were many problems that had arisen over the past few days, and he was still confused as to what was going on and what was happening. He didn't know how all of these different branches came to figure into this, or how so many people had so quickly become aware of Aerith's existence in Junon. Yet for now…he could let them slide for a few hours. He wanted an explanation, but the fact that Aerith was alive and well, and that the city was saved, was more than enough to give him contentment for a while. He realized now that he had another reason to admire the Cetra…and now he had the last of them in his ranks. The next few days would be very happy ones for him, and for his friends.

Ragnar wished the kids were back. For now, the place still seemed like some sort of cold meeting place, rather than the warm environment that he had grown to love. However, they were still en route to the Seventh Heaven. It wasn't until relatively late that the word got out to bring them there. Tifa had initially entrusted them to a PPA guardian until she said whatever had been forgotten to Cloud. It was strange. Based on the nature of the act, it seemed like Tifa was actually eager to get away from the kids for once. That didn't make sense. It wasn't anything like her…

The man didn't try to worry about it right now. She'd tell them eventually, and he had enough on his mind as it was. He turned his attention back in front of him, to see the group crowded at the top of the stairs. They were all understandably nervous, and excited. Despite the anger that had been between them only four days ago…four days that seemed like eternity…one could hardly deny their earnest looks and anticipation now. Reeve himself had joined Cait Sith. The robot himself had already seen Aerith again, but its own artificial intelligence was dumbfounded. Now…Reeve looked like he was going to have to redefine life and death for the robot again. But for now, he tried to stay calm and not pace. Red XIII, who had been so annoyed and angry at the two men earlier, seemed to be much calmer now, and had forgotten his anger as he patiently waited. He sat the most calmly of all. Cid was puffing away at a cigarette as he leaned against the wall. He tapped his finger nervously…as he waited obviously to begin his own celebration by cracking open a six pack of beer that was at his feet. Yuffie herself was sitting crosslegged on the floor, looking somewhat apoplectic and nervous, not seeming to be able to realize whether she should be happy or fearful.

As it turned out…one of the main reasons she had been so broken up when Aerith died was because, after she left, she had pilfered the Princess Guard from her, leaving her only with her old staff. It looked like it would fetch a high price at the time…and she didn't know that she would never get the chance to give it back to her. Now that the time had come…she nervously trembled and balanced the very same staff, untouched for four years since the day Aerith died, across her legs. For a rare time in history…Yuffie was going to give something back to someone else…and for once she hoped that she was forgiven for stealing it in the first place.

Finally, the door cracked behind Ragnar. He and the others immediately snapped around and stared at it. Very slowly, and trying to be quiet, Tifa slipped out through the crack. Cloud came in behind her.

"She might doze off at any second." She whispered. "So be quiet and let her sleep if she does. But I think she wants to see you all too before she goes out again."

The others didn't need to be told twice. They immediately snapped to their feet. They gave Tifa and Cloud just enough time to pass back out into the hallway, and then they quickly pushed by her in single file for the room. Yuffie brought up the rear, still cringing a bit and clinging Princess Guard to her chest. Once they all had entered, Yuffie closed the door behind them, leaving only Cloud, Tifa, and Ragnar behind.

The three turned and looked to one another. Ragnar was surprised. Cloud was still smiling. He didn't think he had ever seen the man smile this long before. And it wasn't his cocky look either…but something showing genuine contentment and peace. It had been a long trip…but now it was done. And in the end, they had all received a great gift. In the end…after the agony, the depression, and everything that had happened since…she was back.

They were silent for a while longer. In the end, Tifa let out a small chuckle, and ran her hand through her hair. "…I still can't really believe it. I still think I'm going to wake up at any moment…"

"There's still so much she has to catch up on…" Cloud went on. "Four years…not to mention everything that happened for the rest of our first mission…"

"There's still a lot _we_ have to catch up on too." Ragnar added. "Once everyone's finished, I'm getting everyone together who we picked up in Junon and trying to sort out this mess. I still don't know how everyone came to fig-"

Ragnar was cut off by a sound from downstairs. It sounded like the door was opening. On hearing it, the three turned and looked down the stairwell. Perhaps it was the kids. There were guards outside for now, seeing as the generals were there and there was an injured person present, and he soon heard some commotion from them. And yet, that didn't seem to stop whoever was opening the door from entering, as they soon came in the rest of the way and worked their way to the back of the building, and to the stairwell. A few moments later, and Ragnar saw two more people coming up.

Cloud crossed his arms. "…About time you showed up."

Vincent stayed perfectly calm and stoic as he finished walking up the stairway. "…I already had met her again back in Junon, however briefly. I didn't see much need to bother her again this late."

"I'm not talking about Aerith." Cloud responded. "It's about time that you threw your hat into our little ring called the PPA."

"I'm not much for splendid little wars." Vincent simply answered, as he came to a stop at the top of the stairway. "However…that is why I initially came here. But as to why I came here again tonight, it was not merely to submit an application for admittance directly to the general himself. It was to escort someone through security."

With this, Vincent stepped to one side. Until now, Ragnar had mostly been focused on the man behind him already. After all…he was just meeting Vincent for the first time. To be honest, Vincent made him a bit uneasy. He felt a bit cold and uncomfortable just looking at him. Apparently, his dark aura that had been spoken of so grandly by his friends had been justified in its explanation. At any rate, his face turned to confusion as he fully focused on the one behind him.

"Private Zola?"

Zola grinned a bit sheepishly as he made his way to the top of the stairs as well. He scratched the back of his head somewhat, and sweat a little bit. "Heh…hi, general."

"What are you doing here?" Ragnar immediately asked.

"Shouldn't you be back in your cell?" Tifa somewhat darkly challenged. Her arms crossed as she gave Zola a cold glare. And yet…it was a strange sort of look, for she didn't look at him anywhere near his face. Tifa made it a point to not look anywhere near Zola's eyes ever again after that one incident. And she still hadn't quite forgiven him for that either…

Zola swallowed a bit and gave a shrug. He nervously shifted, seeing himself in the midst of the person who hated him the most as well as the one who thought he was still behaving himself in prison. "Well…I had just spent two days tailing after this woman… I wanted to actually have time to say hi and find out what the big deal was about. I'll just…poke in, and see myself out…"

With that, the basilisk turned and bolted for the door. Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, he opened it up, ducked inside, and then nearly slammed it again behind him. Tifa, however, fumed. She turned and glared at him as he ran in, and after doing so she immediately began to march to the door to go in after him. She, for one, still didn't trust him anywhere near Aerith. If it wasn't for the fact that she wanted her to relax, she would have yelled at him now to chase him out. As it was, she was soon on the door and vanishing through it as well.

Cloud crossed his own arms and glared at the doorway. He wasn't exactly a big fan of Zola either. But the fact that he never knew what exactly he had done to Tifa, and the fact that he had saved Ragnar's life back in the forest, gave him a bit more leeway. As he stared, however, a dark voice went out, for once being reassuring…

"…You can relax." He reassured the two men. "He's been duty bound since I met him. And I doubt he has anything planned that's sinister. I wouldn't have taken him here if I had suspected that."

Ragnar turned and looked at the doorway too. He sighed slowly. He supposed he should be more at ease. Zola hadn't acted up in months…and he had struggled to atone for his crimes. Yet Ragnar still wanted to know what he was doing running around with Vincent after escaping from prison. But that could wait for the grand explanation tomorrow. Still…he wondered a bit at one facet…

At any rate, he turned back to Vincent. He managed a small smile…despite the fact that Vincent's presence alone froze any desire to pretend cheerfulness out of him. He held out a hand. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm General Ragnar Vice of the Planet Protector Army."

"...Vincent Valentine." The dark man answered, not even looking to the hand. He stared at Ragnar with his blood-red eyes, totally unblinking. Seeing this, the youth didn't feel too well. His smile faltered, and his hand lowered. However, the gaze of the man continued to rest on him. Feeling uncomfortable under it, he slowly turned back to the doorway again. He decided to change the subject, and gestured to it.

"I'm surprised the guards let him through."

"…They did have to deal with me." Vincent answered. "People tend to have a hard time finding the will to keep me from anywhere. Besides…they have other people to deal with."

Ragnar turned his head to Vincent at that, about to ask him what he meant. But even as he did, he heard an even larger commotion downstairs. This time, some of the guards were practically shouting. However, a woman was pleading with them as well from down there. On hearing all of this, Ragnar ran over to the stairs himself and looked down. He was just in time to see a group of soldiers block the stairway, keeping a woman who had pushed her way this far from moving forward anymore. She now looked up to him.

Ragnar felt himself stiffen slightly. It wasn't his favorite person in the world. Krystea, still clothed in her scrubs, and now handcuffed and captive, had managed to get this all this way. Perhaps she had requested to see the General, and given the situation the soldiers had allowed her to come at least this far. However…much of her previous coldness had faded. She seemed far more innocent now. Of course…Ragnar would never think of a Turk being truly innocent. The guards at the bottom were trying to push her back, but she was pushing forward and looking up imploringly to the general.

"General, general!" She called up, as the guards began to place their rifles against her and push her back. "Please! Let me talk to Aerith again! I've wanted to see her since the moment I heard she was awake! I'm unarmed…I'll keep handcuffs on…just please let me see her!"

Ragnar paused. He turned his head back to Cloud. The ex-mercenary wasn't that forgiving, and he had a cold expression on his face, not that eager to comply. Ragnar turned and looked back to the woman soon after. This was odd. Before, she had been as cold and businesslike as the rest of the Turks. But now, she was far more frantic and emotional. Her face had softened. Her eyes were begging him. He could see how genuine she was, and how she truly desired this. This was odd… Ragnar was beginning to get an idea of what had happened at this point. Apparently…Krystea had gone AWOL with Aerith. Why she had done that was still a mystery, as was why she seemed to suddenly care about Aerith almost as much as Cloud. But she seemed very genuine…and in the end, Aerith had seemed to trust her. That was obvious from what she said, however enigmatic.

In the end, Ragnar sighed. He indicated down to them. "…Pat her down one more time. Make sure her bindings are secure. Then let her up with two escorts."

The soldiers downstairs paused, seeming confused at this order. Krystea smiled. She was too proud of a woman to say "thank you", but the sudden change in her mood for the better gave the nonverbal message loud and clear. The soldiers finally frowned, and then two of them stepped forward and began to carry out their jobs.

While they did this, Ragnar hazarded a look behind him to Cloud. He thought he would be giving him some sign of disapproval. However, to his surprise, he didn't. He was as calm as him, looking downstairs at the woman. Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"…I thought for sure you'd object."

"True enough…I don't forgive people like her easily." Cloud responded. "But I remember what Aerith said back at Junon. I consider her to be the ultimate crucible to determine whether or not there's some good in someone. If she looked to her with that kind of affection, then I'm thinking there must be something worthwhile in her. Keep in mind…" The ex-mercenary looked up and turned to Ragnar at that. "She shot us with darts…not the grenade-sized bullets that thing normally carries."

Ragnar paused, but then gave a shrug. He did have a point.

Krystea was finally cleared. Growing eager, she immediately began to rush up the stairs. This made her guards uncomfortable, and they quickly dashed after her. However, Krystea was only halfway to the top when she got a better view of the upstairs. On doing so…her eyes rested on Vincent. This made her slow in her step for a moment as she focused totally on him. Ragnar and Cloud both noticed this, as well as a wide-eyed awe that had entered her vision. Vincent noticed too, but showed no emotion positive or negative. He just stared at her. At last, another smile burst across Krystea's face.

To the surprise of Ragnar and Cloud…Krystea dashed up the rest of the stairs, rushed over to Vincent, and then buried her head against his chest, the best she could do with her arms pinned with the cuffs.

"I meant to do this before…" She told him as she smiled and rested against him. "…I thought you were dead too. It seems like my whole family's coming back over the past few days. It's great to see you again, big brother."

Ragnar and Cloud's eyes both widened. Ragnar's jaw nearly fell.

_Did she just call him…big brother?_

Vincent looked down on her and blinked, but showed nothing else. He said nothing to her, and showed no change in emotional state. Krystea continued to lean against him for a moment, but then turned her head up and looked into his blood red eyes. She saw them without fear or intimidation, and continued to smile at him.

"Look at you… All this time, and you're still as strong and silent as you were back when you left for the military academy. Some things never change, huh?"

Ragnar and Cloud were still dumbfounded. Ragnar turned to Cloud. However, the ex-mercenary could only shrug. He had never heard of this before. Vincent had told him precious little about his past, and had bottled up the rest within his cold shell. This was as much as surprise and shock to him as to Ragnar. The soldiers finished reaching the top step, and immediately fell in next to Krystea. They frowned at her for leaving them in her dust, but they didn't stop her. Krystea let out a small laugh, and turned her head back down and closed her eyes. She rested against the silent man like he was a great pillow.

"…You came for me in the end again, Vincent." She slowly and softly continued. "You always have. Whenever I was in trouble…whenever I couldn't defend myself…you came in and took the pain for me. And look at me… You're still doing it now, even after I finally followed in your footsteps." She let out a small chuckle. However…it was wistful, and perhaps a bit melancholy. "…Almost makes me feel like a little girl again…"

Vincent said nothing. He still hadn't moved or changed expression. His eyes weren't hard, and he blinked again. He was actually acting human in that regard. He watched the woman rest against him, seeming to enjoy his touch and presence. She moved with the rising and falling of his chest, and just smiled. The ex-Turk was still quiet when he finally reacted. Slowly…he raised his flesh and blood hand up. He let it slowly come down to a rest on Krystea's shoulder.

The woman opened her eyes a crack at this and looked at it. She smiled wider, and then leaned her head over to feel his hand, to actually relish the touch that was cold to all other people. They both stood silently for a few moments longer. But in the end, Krystea's eyes opened. She was still smiling, but her voice was still melancholy.

"…I don't know how long it's going to be before we're apart again…and then if we'll see each other again." She spoke out loud. "…But just the same, it's good to see you again, Vincent." She snickered a bit after this. "It's good to feel one of your 'macho' hugs, trying not to show off your soft side." She paused again, and ran her face along his hand one more time.

"…And it's good to know I still have a guardian angel."

Vincent said nothing. He still stayed straight and tall, and did not move. Krystea rested against him a moment longer. But in the end, she pulled back off of him. When she did, he obediently released his hand, and returned it to his side. Krystea, softer and slower now, stepped back and looked up into his eyes again. She smiled one more time, but then finally turned to the soldiers. She gave them a nod, and then turned away and began to walk toward the room. Vincent watched her as she left, turning his head and following her with his eyes as she went to the door. He continued to stare at her, even as she opened the doorway again and passed through with the guards before shutting it behind her. His gaze was frozen where she had been.

After a moment of silence, Cloud and Ragnar looked to each other. Both of them were overwhelmed. They couldn't believe it. Although Ragnar only knew Vincent through reputation, he had heard enough about him to be surprised. Cloud turned around and looked to Vincent soon after, who was still staring at the door silently.

"Of all the things you've kept secret from us Vincent…this is the biggest one so far." Cloud spoke up. "You actually had a sister this whole time. I thought for sure you would have tried to visit her back before we went after Sephiroth…"

"Adoptive sister, right?" Ragnar threw in. "I mean…no offense, but she doesn't look a thing like you."

"I'm a bit amazed." Cloud continued. "Once upon a time…it sounds like you had a softer side. You must have made a real impression on your sister when she was younger. The way she approached you without fear… I've never seen anyone do that before with you."

Ragnar grimaced a bit at that, turning to Cloud and giving him a look. After that, he turned back to Vincent and gave an uneasy exhale. "…I'm sure that wasn't intended as badly as it sounded, Vincent. But I'm still surprised you didn't tell him about it. Obviously, your sister hasn't lost any love for you, so I'm-"

"…Why do you both keep calling her that?"

Both Ragnar and Cloud were cut off by Vincent's sudden cold, sharp question. It was so unexpected, and so strong, that it seemed to kill the sound in midair. At once, the area upstairs was totally silent. However, the two men were confused. They turned to each other a moment, and then turned and looked back to Vincent. He was still staring at the doorway, having not moved.

"…Calling her what?" Cloud asked.

"My sister."

Ragnar formed a look of puzzlement at that. He reached up and scratched his head. "…Well, isn't she?"

Vincent's head turned back around. It wasn't a snap…but the sudden look in his eye was cold and powerful. It was so strong that it immediately sent a shiver down the spines of both men.

"…I was an only child. Period. No foster children, no adoptees, and no other family members besides my mother, my father, and me. I don't know what that woman was thinking a moment ago…but I never had a sister. Until this morning, I had never seen that woman before in my life."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	17. Spare The Child

Again, the **RULER** doesn't work. I don't think it ever will again. There's probably some permenant error now.

**RULER**

_Wonderful…I had almost forgotten how I _loved_ this part of the job…_

Ragnar finished off another high caffeine soda. After that, he leaned on the table he was seated at and tried to stay awake. He let out a rather loud yawn while doing so. His gaze drooped, and rested on several objects in front of them. Most of them were his scrawled notes, although he had time to type of some of them. A few of them were more official papers he had to sign, as well as new orders that were the first in getting the people back into Midgar. It was going to be a real chore…but it had to be done as quickly and smoothly as possible. Already, things were getting bad in the overcrowded Kalm. He had a feeling a lot of the people wouldn't believe how the eruption had been stopped…not that he was intending on telling them how exactly. As a result, many people would be furious at them, wondering why they had them evacuate at all. But that would have to be dealt with in time.

The army was about twenty percent reinstalled in Midgar at the moment. That was enough for Ragnar to move back in to his old conference hall. He was alone in it for now, seated at the long meeting table and pouring over his notes. It was funny. He had been in here four days ago…and yet it seemed like years. Everything that had happened since they started this mission seemed crazy. Of course, remembering that made him remember one major player who hadn't been seen since the City of the Ancients. Exactly where was Bahamut…and what had frightened him so…?

The door creaked open, causing Ragnar to turn and see who it was. Over the edge of the table, he saw a small tongue of flame darting two and fro. Because of that, he immediately recognized who it had to be. The monstrous beast known best as Red XIII finished plodding his way up to Ragnar's side, and came to a halt.

"Yes, General?" He asked him.

Ragnar motioned down. "Please, Colonel. Sit."

"So long as you don't attempt to award me a treat for obeying." Red XIII dryly answered as he did so. Sitting at a chair was useless. He was too heavy for one. A cushion didn't help either, because then his head was barely clearing the edge of the table. About the best he could do was put his rear down like he normally did.

Ragnar smiled a bit at Red XIII's joke, and then leaned back slightly and faded back into a regular look.

"I wanted to say…thank you for everything." The youth began. "I know you've been pulling a lot of weight…namely weight that I've dropped behind for someone to pick up. Even though things worked out in the end, that doesn't mean that I could just up and leave and abandon the army to go on this quest. And after I came back, I could have had least contributed an hour or two before going off again. I dumped this army in your lap, and expected everything to be ok when I was finished. That wasn't fair to you. I just want you to know that you've been an excellent help, and I am very grateful for your patience and leadership over the past few days."

When Ragnar ended, Red XIII's mouth formed a small smile. He gave a single nod to the general, and on looking up sighed slowly.

"…What do you need, Ragnar?"

The youth blanched slightly. Saw right through him, it seemed. Well, at any rate, Red XIII was in a good mood, and he appeared to be taking his apology well even knowing that Ragnar already wanted something else. In the end, the youth licked his lips, and then turned back to his notes.

"I've been running around most of the night, going to the various prisoners and people who were involved in this huge mess, trying to get some rational story out of it all." The youth began. "I've written down and edited the story a dozen times at least. Everyone seemed to get everyone else's motives wrong."

Red XIII inched his way a bit closer, so that he could look over the edge and at the notes. "What did you find?"

"Here's the best that I can figure. Somehow…someone told the New Shinra about what we were doing…namely, me and Cloud going after Aerith. I don't know who tipped it off, or how much they said, but it indicated that Aerith was still alive. Because of that, the New Shinra and the Turks both came after us. Once we brought Aerith back to life and started to bring her home, the Turks ambushed us and tried to grab her.

"Here's the first real weird part. A lot of this story seems to center in on that one woman that calls herself Krystea Anne Valentine. At this point…I have no idea if that's her real name. She seems to think that Aerith is her sister. She's the new Turk, but she knew that New Shinra would experiment on Aerith if they brought her back, so she double-crossed her own team and took Aerith out on their stealth helicopter. As for the Turks…they were stuck on the Sierra now over PPA enemy lines. They had no choice but to use it to look for Krystea. For some reason…they decided not to kill me and Cloud but shove us in that closet instead.

"Krystea's helicopter only takes them as far as Midgar's outskirts, so she and Aerith hotfoot it from there. She tells Aerith that she thinks they're sisters. From what I've gathered, Aerith still believes her. While they're there…some sort of mutated group attacks them. I have no idea who these people are, but from what I've gained only twenty have shown their faces so far. There may only be twenty of them. They probably would have gotten busted by them if it wasn't for Vincent and Zola. Vincent came into the camp earlier trying to find me to sign up. When he heard the helicopter land, he followed its passengers, suspecting something was up. As for Zola, he says he saw these mutants crawl up out of the woodwork literally, and so he busted out to tail them. It was a good thing to. It turns out he saved Aerith and Krystea, but they used the opportunity to keep running and flee the city. He and Vincent killed two of them, bringing their number down to eighteen. Neither Zola nor Vincent know anything about each other, so neither of them really trusts the other one. When Vincent tails the girls to find out what this was about, Zola goes after him too to keep tabs on him.

"The Turks hear a message on the radio that I assume was meant for me, then they abandon the Sierra and join the chase. Cid finds me and Cloud stuck in the Sierra and lets us out, and then we enact our own plan. Meanwhile, the girls go to Junon the long way, but get ambushed by the Turks when they're coming out of the Mythril Mines. That's when more of the mutants show up and do a number on them. But then…that's when Aerith flexes some sort of new power… She teleports herself and Krystea away after incinerating five of the mutants. Vincent and Zola arrive too late and head for Junon to head them off. Once the Turks recover enough, they do the same.

"Aerith and Krystea stop over in Fort Condor, then head for Junon to get a boat. Aerith says that she senses something bad is going to happen in Midgar, and convinces Krystea to let her go back. When they get to a boat, that's when every other group that's been involved so far collides. The mutants got away, but we ended up being the big winners. At that point, the eruption is about to happen, and Aerith shows that her new powers are even stronger than we thought. She totally burns out her energy, but she somehow stops the eruption, and is unconscious until we find her. Once we do, we bring her back to Tifa and Cloud's place…and the rest is history."

Red couldn't resist throwing in a comment here. "…It was generous of Tifa to give up her bed."

Ragnar frowned a bit at that. "Yeah…only it set off a chain. Cloud, of course, gave up his bed to Tifa, and then me, feeling guilty as I am and already living in the man's house, give up the couch to him. That leaves me stuck on the floor. But it's not like I've slept since yesterday morning anyway…"

"Do you trust Zola?"

"Stupid as you may think it sounds…I do. Aside from that one time, I've got little reason to believe he isn't loyal to me. And he has Vincent backing him up."

"If so…then it seems the main items of question reside in what those creature were, who they were working for…and who is Krystea Anne Valentine."

Ragnar paused. Red XIII had pretty much hit the nail on the head. Those things were still what stood out in his mind. He leaned back a bit in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him.

"…There's little I can confirm." He stated. "I know she carries a rather large gun and she's good with it, and that she's a member of the Turks. She joined sometime in the past two years. They went recruiting after Tseng disappeared."

Red XIII raised an eyebrow. "Disappeared, you say?" He asked aloud. "I wasn't aware of that. But to tell the truth…until two years ago, I thought he was deceased, left for dead in the Temple of the Ancients. Somehow he must have survived and restored himself to health…but if he's gone again then I'm at a loss."

"Based on her last name, her ability to use a gun, and what she claims is true…she was adopted by Vincent Valentine's family when she was a little girl. She claims she was sexually and physically abused in that family, and that Vincent used to defend her. When she was old enough, she disowned her family and never came back, and followed in her brother's footsteps for marksmanship. However, she was essentially a free agent when the Turks picked her up."

"Well, that story is obviously a lie." Red XIII simply answered. "Vincent Valentine spent thirty years inside a coffin. At the bare minimum, that would mean that for her story to be true, Krystea has to be about thirty four years old. She can't be much older than twenty."

"That…plus the fact that Vincent came out and told me that he had no idea who she was." Ragnar threw in. "But the other story is unbelievable too. She and the Turks claim they have a transcript of a buggy file which shows that Krystea's real story was being kept from her. That names her parents as Ilfana of the Cetra and Shinra's old Professor Gast. That's why she thinks that Aerith is her sister. She thinks Ilfana was carrying her when she fled Icicle Inn."

Red XIII paused for a moment. He leaned back a little and let out an exhale.

"Well…out of the two, this story is at least plausible. It is perfectly possible that Ilfana was pregnant again at the time of leaving Icicle Inn. At least in this scenario, the ages match more closely. And the physical resemblance cannot be denied.

"But…this story too is full of holes. Krystea appears to be younger than Aerith. Aerith has been dead for four years, during which time she ceased aging. When I saw her in bed, she was the same twenty-two year old I knew four years ago. This would have given Krystea enough time to 'catch up' with her and surpass her. There's a logical element to it. The fact that a ruthless, vicious man such as Hojo would have let a detail like Krystea slip out and devote all of his energy to Aerith instead merits explanation. For years, he knew more about Aerith and her family than we did. Then there's the most confusing item of all. Aerith was only a child when she could hear the voices of the Lifestream. If Krystea truly is a Cetra, then she should have been expected to develop her abilities without any assistance, just as Aerith did."

"The truly crazy thing is that both of these stories have some elements of truth in them." Ragnar went on. "After I heard what Vincent said, I gave Krystea a slight interrogation. To both my surprise as well as Vincent's, she accurately recalled specific events that happened in his past, with the exception being she is part of them as well. Her birth certificate in old Midgar files records her as being adopted by the Valentines. At the same time, Aerith claims she managed to establish a link with the Planet back in Fort Condor. She also claims that there is a link between them."

Red XIII frowned slightly. "…I'm sorry to say that those latter events can be dismissed as mere mind tricks and coincidences, purely in the realm of being psychosomatic. I might do so outright…were it not for the fact that I know Aerith is not prone to such things."

"She believes that Krystea is her sister." Ragnar answered. "She has no doubts. But that only makes things worse. According to Krystea, _both_ of these stories are true. But like you said…there's no way that's possible. At the time that Vincent Valentine was locked away, it was still another five years before Professor Gast and Ilfana would even meet. I'm not even sure Ilfana _could_ have children before that. She was pretty young from what I heard…"

Ragnar stopped after this, and turned his head to Red XIII. "That brings me to this point, Nanaki. I need someone else's view on this. How can both of these stories be true? Or one of them for that matter? And who's telling the truth?"

Red XIII leaned back a bit more and straightened himself out. He had a bit of a pensive look on his face. However, he had been thinking of these facts as Ragnar had listed them. That was the advantage of being so intelligent…or at least one advantage. As such, he didn't have to think long after Ragnar had posed the question. He only adjusted his weight before speaking up again.

"Do you honestly believe that one of them is lying?"

Ragnar hesitated at that. He bowed his head for a moment and thought. He frowned in the end.

"…I don't know. The Turks could be…but they seemed genuine enough when I talked to them. And anything regarding Krystea got confirmed by her. Of course, she could be lying too…but Aerith trusts her. And I have no reason to doubt Vincent…" He paused a bit longer, but then gave a shrug.

"…Actually…I don't."

Red XIII made a "hmm" sound and leaned back a bit more. "So…none of them are lying."

"Well, one of them has to be." Ragnar answered. "This doesn't make sense."

"Not necessarily." Red XIII answered. "It's not the same as lying as to be saying something you don't know is false. I know that better than most people. I do not consider Cloud having lied to us when he told us his story, because he believed it was true and knew no other truth. And so, we might be able to conclude that everyone is telling the truth about her, at least in their own estimation."

Ragnar frowned. "That doesn't help much. So who can we prove false?"

"I think only one person fits that criteria." Red XIII immediately answered. "I'm not sure how much detail you have been omitting…but much of Krystea's story is full of vague generalities. If I had to hazard a guess…for one reason or another, I'd say that she never truly considered the logicity of her story. If she did, she would have realized that the time frame was impossible."

Ragnar was still confused, and shrugged. "But…why wouldn't she do that? How could she not?"

"Quite simple." Red XIII continued. "The same reason Cloud could never think about it until it was staring him in the face. A part of her subconsciousness refuses to see it. Perhaps it was severely traumatic. I haven't talked with her personally, but the abuse she spoke of might have been real. That could cause memory problems. But I've seen this before. Cloud couldn't remember several months of his life because of his inability to cope with what he viewed as a failure to save Tifa and Zack. It was better to leave the story 'unended' and incomplete rather than be faced with what failures he had."

Ragnar thought about this, and realized that it did make sense. He leaned back a bit and crossed his arms in his chair. He supposed that interrogating Krystea again would go a long way…as well as pointing out the obvious flaws in her story. But was it wise? He wasn't sure… He had heard Cloud's story before. He realized the folly in his memory long before Tifa was finally able to get him to remember the truth. The result nearly killed him…and, frankly, the world as well. Maybe, for now, it would be best just to let the matter sit. It was more important to decide what would be done with the Turks rather than dissect this woman's past.

The youth sighed. "…These mutant creatures don't bode well with me either."

Realizing the change in subject, Red XIII turned his attention back to Ragnar again.

"Zola claims he saw them crawling right out from the sewers and coming out from piles of garbage." Ragnar went on. "They dress just like homeless people. I can see how easy it would be for them to run around this city without ever having to worry about alerting anyone. And they seemed to know their way around as well. This means we have some other faction of…things…crawling around us in Midgar, and none of us knows who they are."

"They obviously wanted Aerith." Red XIII suggested.

"Not just her." Ragnar went on. "According to what they said, they wanted Krystea too."

Hearing this, Red XIII's one good eye raised its eyebrow.

"…That's interesting."

"I don't know who they're working for or what's their angle, but it doesn't seem to coincide with New Shinra. All we could hear is that they're working with some doctor…"

Ragnar hesitated at that. He remembered the old stories…about one particular doctor. The thought made him pale. He turned a bit back to the beast. "You don't suppose…"

Red XIII shook his head. "Not only did we kill the lifeform he mutated himself into, we incinerated it. It was really the only way to survive it, as it continued to regenerate into a new body each time we killed it. Although…" He paused here, and leveled his gaze with a nod. "I will agree. This does sound like his handiwork."

"This would be just what we needed." Ragnar added with a sigh. "Some nut running around under our feet taking up that professor's old handiwork."

"For now, I think the only thing you can do is be more vigilant." Red XIII suggested. "Until we know more, there's little we can do other than try to search the city as best we can, and keep tight security on Aerith. Other than that, we should just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Of course, much of this can wait until after we've finished dealing with the Turks and our new POWs."

On hearing this, Ragnar's memory was suddenly sparked. "That reminds me…" He said aloud. "Yesterday, before you saw we had Aerith, you were going to tell me something. What was it?"

Red XIII paused. Ragnar continued to look at him, and saw that a wave of changed emotion suddenly went over him. His jaw slackened a moment, and for a few seconds he was caught off guard. It appeared he was just remembering it himself. Ragnar forgave him for that. After all, it had been a trying and busy couple of days. But now that he remembered it…his mouth shut and his expression became somewhat grimmer and firmer.

"…Thank you for reminding me." Red XIII answered. "But I think that all of us, not just you, should be present before we show what, or who, we found."

**RULER**

"…You failed."

Fen hissed slightly as he heard that scolding remark come from their unwilling "master". The rest of his comrades did much the same, slinking down, hiding, or making some sort of cringing remark. They were all gathered around on the wire grating that made up most of the floor of this circular chamber. In the center, where it became sheet metal again, Dr. Hoeng was seated at the console of the machine he was working on…what he worked on endlessly morning, noon, and night…the machine that the thirteen ones who were left hated more than anything else, and yet dared not destroy. This entire platform was suspended in a deep, open, cylindrical space, on a thinner column in the middle. It gave the impression that they were floating in some sort of futuristic tunnel. Of course…Hoeng was on the stable part, while they were on the metal mesh near the edge, accenting their "inferiority".

Hoeng's hand went for a nearby case. He kept this on him at all times. Fen took notice of it more than once. There was a chance that they could make Hoeng turn them back if they stole that from him… But to do so was nearly impossible. Hoeng had already given them all shocking implants. And even if they did, Hoeng had demonstrated before his ability of brinksmanship…and it was far superior to their own. And so, Fen just stood there with his friends and watched as Hoeng undid the clasps and opened the case. He emerged with a hypodermic gun, and a small bottle of liquid. He inserted this into the gun, and then set it to one side as he reached to his sleeve and began to roll it up.

"You should consider yourselves martyrs." He continued. "You are all such terrible failures, despite all I have given you, that I will make sure to never create any more of your kind again. You couldn't even keep my other specimen from escaping."

"It wasn't like we failed on purpose…" Fen finally managed to growl. Here, in this place, he was free to show his true face. It was uncovered and facing Dr. Hoeng now. His face was that of a horrible twisted man-wolf creature, not totally a werewolf but more like some face pounded and molded into a partial wolf face. At any rate, the one lupine eye glared at Hoeng, and his crooked jaw was clenched and snarling. "We lost seven of our friends trying to get your damn subjects…"

"If you meant what you said earlier, Fen…" Hoeng darkly answered as he took the gun up again. "That you would rather die than be forced to live like you are now…then I suggest you follow their lead and die before coming back next time. Because, whether I or you like it or not, you have a time limit on this."

With that, the man jabbed the gun into his arm and pulled the trigger. The fluid immediately went rushing into his body. He grunted once in response, held his breath for a moment…and then let out a large sigh at last as he relaxed. After doing so, he pulled the gun away and began to return it to the case.

"I meant what I said earlier. You can spend the rest of your days like this if you fail to bring me Aerith and Krystea. However…what I might have neglected to mention is something about my…condition. It turns out that the DNA more aggressively attacks me the more I suppress it. It is currently progressing on an exponential growth curve. I estimate by the end of this month, I'll have to give myself two injections a day. As you all might imagine…that puts a strain on my supply of serum. I estimate I have about two months left right now. That leaves you all two choices. Either you find me more serum, which you have all assured me on multiple occasions that you were unable to…or you bring those women to me by that time. Rest assured…if I don't restore you before then, I'll no longer have the mentality or physical capability of doing so."

The group stiffened at that. Even Nimrod, who had been foolish enough to try and attack Hoeng just last week, began to quiver and swallow. Fen himself broke out into a sweat. He couldn't bear the thought of that… He had purposely smudged up every reflective surface in the whole structure simply so that he couldn't see his horrible face, and consciously avoided touching it. To be stuck with that forever…it was too much.

"Now…don't take this as a pass to run about helter skelter killing yourselves to get them." Hoeng went on as he reached to his arm and began to roll it down. "You'll only end up exposing us and furthering along your own fates. You should take this time to try and improve your combat ability, so that you won't be so easily defeated next time."

Fen growled at that. It wasn't a lack of skill that stopped them…but a lack of foresight. They didn't know they'd be ambushed, or that the witch had powers like that. He felt like killing her next time he saw her…only he knew that Hoeng would call the deal off if she was permenantly damaged in any way. She had to be intact. That was why Arana and Erea had gone along on that party. But she must have escaped. And now, they had no way of tranquilizing or immobilizing their targets…

Hoeng finished restoring his sleeve, and turned to the large member of their group. "In the meantime…Nimrod, bring me Specimen NA. I'm going to try and add echinoderm DNA to it today."

**RULER**

Aerith was feeling much stronger the next morning when she heard the door to Tifa's room open. She had still be resting, and had her eyes closed. But she had been sleeping so much that she didn't feel much like lying still much longer. And so, she opened them and looked to see who was coming in. She immediately smiled when she saw a familiar face.

"It is you! You came back!"

Aerith kept smiling. "Hello, Marlene."

The girl didn't stay in the doorway long. Once seeing Aerith, she ran up to her bed side and threw her arms around her. Aerith returned the hug as best she could. It still took an effort to move her limbs. In many ways, it was worse than before. Before, she was just out of practice. Now she felt like she had…broken something… But she didn't worry about that right now. She just hugged the girl.

Marlene broke away from her at last, but kept holding her hands and smiling at her. "I remembered hearing you back at Kalm, and back with the Geostigma. I knew you were still alright. I knew you'd come back one day."

Aerith hesitated at that, but hid her feelings behind her smile. Marlene, at this point, had to be old enough to start getting a true concept of death. But when Aerith initially died, she was too young to realize it. Coupled with the fact that she had made several "appearances" even after she died, and Marlene might have reached the conclusion that she was, in fact, still alive in some way. She supposed that the group never came out and told her exactly what had happened… But she didn't press it now. After all, there was little need.

"My…" She remarked, looking over the girl. "How you've grown… I hardly recognize you." She looked up to her hair afterward, and noticed the style. She cracked a bit more of a smile at that. "…And what's that you've done with your hair?"

Marlene merely grinned in reply, and reached behind her head and brought the tail around for Aerith to see. "Do you like it, Aerith? It's the same way you used to tie your hair. I even got a ribbon just like yours."

It was indeed. It was just like it. But to wear ones hair like that took considerable time to grow it out. Marlene's hair was much shorter the last time she saw it. That meant that this wasn't a spur of the moment thing, but that Marlene had been doing this for a while. Aerith was surprised. She hadn't known Marlene long… She didn't realize she had left such an impression on her. And then there's what she just said… Marlene seemed to have some sort of insight into her at times. She knew, despite how hard it was for even adults to understand, that she had been behind major events in the world. That too struck Aerith as strange. Perhaps somewhere inside her, Marlene had some traces of Cetra blood…

The door creaked again. Both Aerith and Marlene turned and looked, and saw a boy about the girl's age. He was being shy at the moment, holding back slightly behind the door. His hair was a bit overgrown and messy, but it looked as if the boy was vainly trying to emulate a certain spiky-haired style that Aerith had seen on only one other person…

"Come in, Denzel!" Marlene encouraged. "This is Aerith! She's the one I told you about. She's the one who took away the Geostigma."

The boy looked a bit more nervous, but in the end went around the door and walked in. He came up to Aerith's bedside and came to a stop. "…Hello." He managed, although he was rather quiet about it.

"Hello there, Denzel." Aerith answered. Despite what Marlene had said, Aerith was ashamed to admit she didn't remember this boy. She vaguely remembered seeing close to a hundred children playing in the fountain that her church turned into…and Cloud specifically lowered one boy out of all of them into it, but she didn't remember what he looked like. However, she assumed this was the one. Obviously, he was much more at ease around kids his own age than adults. But it only figured. She was a stranger. Besides…if he truly lived with Cloud, and idolized him as it appeared, then it only made sense that he could take up some of his characteristics…

"So, you live with Cloud and Tifa?" She asked him.

Denzel nodded.

"So I guess you're friends with Marlene."

Denzel gave another nod at that.

Aerith paused a moment. She tried to think of a way to get the boy to open up more. She decided to try something.

"…I hear you're friends with Cloud."

Denzel looked up a bit at this, and then gave another nod. "Yeah."

"I guess he and his big sword can be kind of cool some times."

"Cool?" Denzel answered back, suddenly getting excited. "He's awesome! He can lift those swords over his head and do all kinds of moves and tricks without getting tired! He can beat up a hundred bad guys with machine guns all by himself! He can ride a motorcycle better than anyone I've ever seen! No one can beat him! I bet he could take all the New Shinra guys on by himself! He's the best swordsman in the world!"

Aerith smiled in response to this. "…I bet if you learned how to use a sword, you'd be pretty tough too."

His ego stroked, Denzel broke into a grin. "Heh…yeah, I sure would. I'd love to. I want to go and swing around a sword like Cloud does. I want to do all those moves he shows me. I want to be just as strong as him. Then maybe we could kick butt together." He beamed in excitement for a moment after proclaiming this, but then sighed and went a bit downcast, forming a frown.

"…But he said I'm too young to play with swords." Denzel grumbled. "I could practice with a wooden one like some kids do, but he won't let me do that either."

Aerith paused. She could see where Cloud might feel that way. After all, perhaps he thought that if Denzel took the path of wanting to be a great warrior, he might end up like him. And he knew that learning to use a weapon well would only eventually mean he'd be good at ending lives… That was a scary thought. However…Denzel was not Cloud. He didn't have his upbringing or his crushing feelings of inferiority. He was loved and had friends. And violent as his claims had been a moment ago, Aerith felt that Denzel would also like to know how to use a weapon to be able to defend himself and those he loved. And considering the dangerous lives that Cloud and Tifa had, that might not be such a bad idea.

In the end, the Cetra leaned forward a bit, still smiling. "Well, I'll tell you what." She suggested. "I've known Cloud a long time. I'll see if I can't get him to let you at least practice swinging or on a dummy."

Denzel's eyebrows raised at this, his enthusiasm growing. "You will?"

Aerith nodded.

"Alright!" Denzel cried for joy. "Thanks a lot!"

One might argue that bribing was hardly a good way to win friends, and with very good reason. However, at the moment, Aerith considered it a good way to break the ice. Now, Denzel had a reason to like her and talk to her. As the boy tried to contain his excitement, Marlene leaned in and spoke up again.

"Hey Aerith…we brought someone else along we want you to meet." She began. "He's waiting outside. Tifa said he shouldn't have come, and that he should stay back in Kalm until she got back. But Denzel said he was lonely and he wanted to stay with him. So he snuck out and followed us. He's Denzel's new friend. He's nice, but he's really quiet and shy."

Denzel, on hearing Marlene mention his friend, turned and looked to the open doorway. "Come on in, Azure."

After a pause…a hand slowly and tentatively reached out from an oversized coat sleeve and pushed at the door, opening it just a little bit more. Aerith looked up to see the new arrival, as did Marlene and Denzel as they turned. Slowly, he rounded the corner and looked inside, revealing his full face to Aerith for her to examine completely.

**RULER**

The boy had that same shade silver hair…the same pale green eyes…and, frankly, many strong facial features that indicated a handsome and strong person. Despite how young he was, and despite how innocent and timid he looked, one needed only look at his eyes and see how steady and deep they were, to tell that he had great intelligence and wisdom already.

"Everyone…this is who Denzel met two days ago. He calls himself Azure."

The room was totally silent, all nine people present. Although the original group at last had all of its members back together, Aerith was still resting. As for everyone else on that original mission, plus Ragnar…for he was earning his place among their ranks…they stared open eyed and silent at the overhead projection. Red XIII had the foresight to take the picture which Tifa had snapped, blown it up, and then placed onto a transparency. Now, that young face was there for all of them to see…for all of them to be faced with the obviousness of who this boy had to be related to in some way…

Cid chomped on the end of his cigarette, glaring with his normal surly and rough look at the transparency. In the end, he plucked it from his mouth. "Why the hell didn't you tell us this two days ago?"

Tifa didn't care much for Cid's tone of voice, but she proceeded to explain. "Well…I'm sorry if the fact that a friend I thought has been dead for four years, and everything about her return, sort of swept this aside."

"Ya' ain't lettin' Marlene anywhere around him, are ya'?" Barret suddenly spoke up. His voice too was a bit too aggressive for Tifa's likes. However, she knew Barret well enough to know that it was more out of fear than anger. He was one of those men who didn't like to get sad or afraid…but chase away their fear with rage.

Needless to say…Tifa didn't bother to explain what had happened. She didn't tell Denzel her fears of this boy. For one, she hadn't been alone with him long enough. For another, she was a bit afraid…afraid that the boy might stop being friendly and turn hostile if Denzel suspected him… Because of this, she had stepped aside a moment too long and allowed Denzel to introduce Marlene…

"No. I'm not." Tifa lied. "The kids should be coming home about now. I left Azure in the care of the medical personnel at Kalm's medical clinics."

"And he just…did what you told him?" Cait Sith asked. "He didn't…I dunno…start slicing people up the moment you walked in there?"

"Cait Sith…" Red XIII answered with a bit of a sigh and rolling of his eyes. "Just because this boy shares a resemblance, and probably a lot more, with Sephiroth does not mean that he _is_ Sephiroth. You can't expect him to behave in the same manner."

"His behavior is what gets me." Tifa went on. "He's been as timid as a lost puppy since I've met him. He's scared of almost everyone. It's only because Denzel caught him off guard that he managed to talk with him and bring him in. He was terrified of the medical clinic. He nearly degenerated right there. I still left him anyway. That was the only place I could put him to get the kids away from him. He had been shot before, and the wound was badly infected."

Barret snorted. "Serves 'im right. Somebody prob'ly got the right idea when he was pullin' somethin' he wasn't supposed ta' be doin'. We should finish the job."

Tifa stiffened a bit at that, feeling unease ripple through her. Sure…she didn't like this boy that much. She had given him a berth, but only a small one. She wished she could be rid of him, or that he would wander off and never come back. But…to actually kill a child was something else. That thought hadn't entered her mind…

"He's probably given you all this 'poor me' sh't so that we'll feel sorry for him, then he'll turn around and do God knows what." Cid agreed. "Probably best to just get rid of him."

"Whoa…whoa…" Yuffie suddenly interjected, putting her hands up in a stopping gesture, and turning to Barret and Cid. "And you guys call me the one without a conscience… You just want to walk right up to that kid and whack him?"

"It ain't no kid. It's one of them damn Sephiroth larva." Barret retorted.

"Technically, we don't know that." Red XIII answered back. "We know very little about this boy or his background, and we won't until we can test him further."

"Well, based on what he's told me so far, I don't think he'll enjoy being a lab rat." Tifa threw back in. "He's scared of being imprisoned or tested."

"Well tough for him." Cid snorted. "Tell him to do it or die."

Yuffie snorted again. "Oh yeah…make Tifa do that. Big tough guy…don't you have enough courage to look some kid in the eye and tell him to either do something he's terrified of doing or you'll skewer him on a spear?"

"Why the hell you defendin' the lil' bastard?" Barret suddenly snorted at the ninja. "What? You like the idea of another Sephiroth?"

"The thing's already gotten himself shot for doing something wrong." Cid added. "That's dangerous enough for me."

Tifa sighed and began to interject. "He says he got shot because-"

"Don't call him a thing."

Everyone in the room froze at that. They turned to see who had spoken. At first, they looked to Cloud. They thought he would have said something by now…or that he would have been throwing hysterics and calling for the kid's blood. To their surprise…he was seeming calm and controlled, and was leaning in his seat with his head propped on one arm. His eyes were focused on the image. The next likely person seemed to be Vincent, who's bond with Sephiroth was much closer. In another life, he might have been the madman's father. But he too was perfectly silent, and seeming to be almost uninterested in the conversation. No…who had spoken was someone else.

It was Ragnar.

His own face was dark and firm, but his voice was normal enough as he shook his head. "I don't like that."

However, telling Cid to curb his behavior was inviting trouble. The captain turned a bit more in his chair and focused on the general. "Really? And why not, _general_?" He accented this last word, almost as if to tell the youth he was overstepping Cid's personal bounds.

"When you call him a thing…you start thinking of him as being subhuman, not a feeling, thinking organism like you and me." Ragnar answered. "I don't like that."

Well meaning as this was intended…it soon sparked anger.

Barret growled. "And what the hell would you know 'bout it, you damn kid! You weren't ever runnin' 'round with us! You never got in a fight with him!"

"As far as I'm concerned, that _thing_ is a subhuman. It's a damn monster." Cid answered back. "And I don't think anything about killin' monsters."

Cait Sith swallowed, but was more subtle. "They got a point, general. Sephiroth never thought about anyone else. He only ever thought of his own power. The most innocent life was so much trash to him. If he takes up his old habits, then no one will be safe."

"That's just it." Ragnar answered back. "That's what you're all saying. You all keep telling me that this boy _is_ Sephiroth. Not a failed clone, not an experiment, not even his own individual…but that he's Sephiroth himself. Now we don't know any of that. Sure, like you say, he could be lying. But what if he isn't? I'm guessing what Tifa was about to say was that someone went off and shot this kid as soon as he saw him because he looked like Sephiroth. Just because he's that in appearance doesn't mean he's really him. Cloud was considered to be a Sephiroth clone himself once."

_He even went so far as to give Sephiroth the Black Materia._ Ragnar felt like throwing in. However, out of respect for his friend, he didn't. He didn't want to drag up that old past. Everyone knew it anyway.

"But we all know Cloud and who he really is, the kind of great man he is despite what happened to him. Now what if you all hadn't been around him when he turned? Would you be acting like this now? Would you want him dead just like this kid?"

"The general has a point." Red XIII threw in. "Think about it logically. The Sephiroth we know would never allow himself to be shot or injured without terrible retribution. And I doubt that in his infinite egomania he would ever be able to demean himself enough to grovel and take pain as this one has done. Furthermore, if he was truly in the 'grip of Jenova', so to speak, then he would probably consider it a greater insult to his 'mother' to feign ignorance as opposed to speaking proudly of her. Kadaj and his 'brothers' certainly acted that way."

Cait Sith still looked unconvinced. Barret and Cid were still sour, Barret most of all. "Somehow did I wander into the Sephiroth fan club?" He snorted out loud. Afterward, he shook his head. "Sh't…" He turned around soon after and looked to Cloud. "Hey Spiky…you listenin' ta' this? What's your take? Don't you think we should get rid of him?"

Ragnar turned back to Cloud again. Once more…he was a bit surprised. Cloud still hadn't reacted that much. He was staying quiet and still, almost as much as Vincent. Even when everyone turned to him he wouldn't speak right away. In the end, he looked down a bit and slowly exhaled.

"…If what happened two years ago hadn't happened, then maybe I'd be for killing him." Cloud slowly spoke at last. "…But I watched Kadaj die in my arms. Until that point…I thought he was just some demented little psycho. Some pawn of Sephiroth's. Yet at the end…" Cloud hesitated again at that, and slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"…He seemed so…pitiable." He finally answered. "He was like some…lost, confused, lonely child…and he had done this because it was the only thing that gave him some measure of peace or sense of purpose. And I remembered the same thing…back when I thought I was just a clone of Sephiroth. Feeling so empty…so worthless…like nothing I felt or thought mattered…like I was a faceless nobody." The ex-mercenary paused at this. Then…abruptly, he gave a small snort.

"…I actually felt happy for him…when he found his peace at the end."

"Cloud…" Tifa began to say, her own face turning anxious at this.

Barret, on his part, rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I don't believe this… Even Spiky-Ass is goin' soft on him…"

"I still think he's dangerous." Cloud threw in, with a bit more volume. "Don't get me wrong about that. Even if he's clean right now. What I really want to know is where he came from and how he got here. I never even figured out where the other Sephiroth larve came from. At the time…I thought it might not matter. I was more concerned about having the Geostigma cured and being finished with the Sephiroth larve that were still running around. Yet seeing as there's still at least one more out there…I think it's time to get this settled."

"How are we going to do that?" Red XIII asked.

Cloud leaned back a bit more in his chair…and formed his first truly dark look since the meeting began.

"…I think it's time Rufus Shinra joined us here."

**RULER**

Tifa usually was more thoughtful than this. It must have been because she had so much on her mind that she acted in what was normally considered a rude matter. And she wanted to see the kids. After coming home after the meeting, before she went to the kitchen to make lunch for Aerith, she instead first went upstairs and walked right into her room without knocking.

"Aerith? Are Marlene and Denzel in there?"

The woman finished pushing the door open and ducked her head inside. When she looked in…her eyes widened again. She saw something she never would have expected, despite the kind of person who Aerith was.

A green light was radiating from Aerith's hand as she held it over the dressing that had been put on Azure's leg by the doctors. Marlene and Denzel were clustered around them both. Aerith was still in bed, and Azure was sitting on the side with his leg propped up and in front of her. She let it radiate for a bit longer…but as she did so her face began to turn a shade white, and she moaned. At last, she dipped her head a bit forward and let out a deep exhale, dropping her hand as she did so.

"I'm…sorry, Azure…" She sighed. "I'm still…so tired from yesterday… I shouldn't have even tried that… I feel like I've already burned out my abilities…"

Azure looked down to his leg, and flexed it a bit. He smiled at the result. "It feels a lot better." He turned and looked up to the Cetra with a smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Aerith."

Here, the four turned and looked up to the doorway. They soon saw Tifa frozen in it, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging loose. A look of fear was back in her eyes, and she was shocked that Aerith, unprotected, allowed Azure to get so close to her. She was moments from advancing and doing something…

"Aerith…what are you-"

Aerith immediately leaned up a bit and spoke, seeming to read Tifa's mind, and frame an appropriate response.

"I know…I know, it was foolish of me to try and use my powers again so soon." She began, locking eyes with Tifa as she did so, so that she could convey a different message. "But Azure was hurting…and I thought I'd see if I could help him out. The poor boy limped most of the way here. He was telling me how he was getting lonely at the clinic, and he wanted to hang out with his friends. And so Denzel and Marlene thought they'd bring him to meet me. Truly, Tifa…I'm glad for the company, and I'm glad I could help out somewhat."

Of course, while Aerith calmly and rationally said all of this…her eyes remained locked with Tifa's, and gave a different message.

_Don't say anything about it while they're in here._

That worked to silence the woman. After all…she didn't want the truth to come out while Azure was around to hear, and even then only if she could be sure that Denzel and Marlene wouldn't repeat it to him. And so, she stiffened a moment, and then forced herself to become calmer. She loosened up slightly, and began to form a more regular expression.

Once she did, Aerith turned her head back down to the three children. They all turned to her in response, and she smiled at them. "Denzel, Marlene…I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind if you took Azure downstairs to eat lunch."

Tifa tightened up at that, and opened her mouth to speak.

"He hasn't eaten today." Aerith immediately cut off, half looking to Tifa and half to the kids. "And I'm sure he likes the sandwiches Denzel makes. Right?"

Azure smiled at that and happily nodded. "Yeah!"

"Then you three run along. I'd like to talk to Tifa alone for a moment."

"Alright." Denzel answered, and turned and began to walk back toward the doorway. The other two kids backed off a bit from Aerith's bedside, and began to turn to move again.

"Bye, Aerith. I hope I can come along next time you pick flowers." Marlene said with a smile.

Aerith smiled a bit at that and let out a chuckle. "…I'm not sure I'm going to go back to being a flower girl, Marlene…but we can always get some for the house."

"Ok!" The girl brightly answered.

"Bye, Mrs. Aerith. Thanks again for making my leg feel better." Azure threw in. After that, he and Marlene turned and followed after Denzel. On reaching the doorway, they nearly had to push their way around a stunned and motionless Tifa. However, they did without questioning anything. They were soon gone and headed down the stairs. Tifa followed them with her eyes. She hesitated again. A part of her wanted to go down with them. She didn't want to leave them alone with that boy. She didn't want to close to door either, possibly blocking out the sound of any trouble. At last, she turned around and looked back to the Cetra.

Aerith was still sitting up in bed, with her head slightly bowed. Her smile had faded, and her arms were crossed in front of her. She was silent for a moment, as the kids finished reaching the bottom of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Once that was done, however, she finally spoke up.

"…You're probably wondering why I wasn't shrinking back in fear from Azure." She paused again after saying this. "Tifa…I never even knew who Sephiroth was, aside from what Cloud told me. Other than that, I never even saw him. The closest thing was running into those clones of him. But from what I did know of him, I knew this. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. He never made his mind or his feelings a secret about anything. And at least insofar as that is concerned…this boy shares that same trait."

Tifa frowned and stepped forward a bit, backing away from the door so she could talk without risk of overhearing. "Aerith…what you did wasn't smart. This kid could be in link with Jenova. Sure, he's seemed ok so far, but what if it's all an act?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Tifa." Aerith answered. "If this boy was like Sephiroth, he wouldn't bother hiding his feelings. He'd let them out anyway."

"What if you're wrong, Aerith?" Tifa responded. "What if that is just a coincidence? What if he's changed behaviors? How can you tell?"

Aerith slowly inhaled and exhaled, and bowed her head once again. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, letting Tifa's question linger on the air.

"…Like I said before, I don't remember much from when I was dead." Aerith began. "But I remember images of Kadaj and Cloud alike. When he was about to die…I sensed him. I sensed what was left of his soul writhing in despondency and abandonment. It was full of hate…loneliness…inferiority… In the end, his attempt to become Sephiroth had failed. And yet he felt the full blame for that. He felt it was he who was the true problem…his body the inferior one. And before that…his only desire was to bring the pieces of Jenova together to unite with him to remake Sephiroth. He knew that Sephiroth was the one that Jenova wanted…not him. He was just playing a part in getting Sephiroth back. I think Cloud said something to him about that…because I think he was finally starting to realize he had nothing.

"In so many ways…he was like a child. But in other ways, he was a man. In both cases, he was looking for what both ages want more than anything. He wanted to feel loved, and he wanted to know what his place was in the world. He wanted to know what his purpose was. Subconsciously…I always think he hated just being a stepping stone in some other order. He didn't defy it…perhaps he couldn't…but that was what he feared."

Aerith hesitated again. She closed her eyes, and slowly inhaled and exhaled once more. She tightened her hands and relaxed them. She spoke more softly and slowly.

"When I saw that tormented soul…stripped of all its maliciousness and violence…reduced to that pitiful raw state of what was beneath…I couldn't help but feel pity…even love for this poor person. He was so afraid…so afraid that he was going to die with nothing. That he wouldn't be anything…and wouldn't be loved or a part of anything else. And so…I reached out to him. I offered him love unconditionally. Really…I wasn't pretending. I couldn't hate such an innocent soul…only try to give it the affection it craved. To me, he wasn't a killer or a monster…just a sad, lonely child. He accepted it. I think that was the first time anyone had ever loved him.

"When he received it…he finally felt accepted…a part of something… Other voices I've heard in the Lifestream…some rue their existence. Some want out. Some refuse to leave the Lifestream and go on to the next life. But Kadaj…once he felt that he would receive love and peace, he surrendered it willingly. He went on content, without any regrets. He was filled with happiness.

"After that…I couldn't help but think how sad the true tragedy was. If only he had felt that sort of acceptance and affection in life…perhaps he would have rebelled against Jenova. Maybe…he even could have been another Cloud."

Aerith looked up at this, facing the other woman.

"Tifa…you never gave up on Cloud, didn't you? No matter what happened…no matter how much faith everyone else lost…even when he lost all faith in himself…you still believed in him. You always loved him, totally and unconditionally. You always stayed at his side, waiting to call him back. Right?"

Tifa held. Her own face had turned down somewhat. Her eyes had grown more somber. She lowered her head slightly, and rubbed one of her arms with her opposite hand. She swallowed once, and then sighed.

"…I nearly gave up on him once." Tifa responded. "But no…in the end, I stayed with him."

"Whether you fully realized it or not, Cloud owes you everything for that." Aerith answered. "He would have cast off the part of him that was the boy from Nibelheim all together to be an emotionless clone…or would have let his agony kill him. You brought him back together. You made him unite with the boy he once was and accept his past. You doubted him…but you never stopped loving him, did you? Even if he was one of Hojo's experiments and not the boy from Nibelheim, you still loved him, right?"

Tifa hesitated again, but in the end nodded. She had a feeling she knew what the conclusion was already.

"…Yes."

"That's why I had to let him in, Tifa. I don't know where that boy came from…but there's humanity in him. If his human part becomes too terrible to bear, he'll sacrifice it for whatever else he is. I can't let that happen. From what I've heard, everyone else expects the worst from him. Every time he screws up…makes a hostile move…a careless mistake…everyone is going to say it's the part of him that's Jenova coming out, and that this is his true nature. Everyone in the world expects him to fail and are waiting to jump him for it. Someone needs to be in his corner. Someone has to believe in him.

"Tifa…outside this house, the people of this city shot him. They'll do it again and worse. If he goes out there…he'll live in a world full of people who hate him and want him destroyed. They'll hurt him, drive him off, beat him, and try to kill him. And if they do…will you honestly be able to blame him if he grows up and hates humanity? Will you be able to say that it's entirely his fault?"

Tifa closed her own eyes and sighed.

"…This is easy for you to say, Aerith…but I'm not just defending myself. I'm defending two children…children who I think of as my own. I already hate myself for letting what happened to Denzel happen… If I let them get hurt again, I'd never forgive myself."

Aerith looked at Tifa with some concern, and saw how frightened she was getting, and how anxiously she stood there. The Cetra swallowed, and then leaned in a bit more.

"…Tifa…there is a risk involved. I can't deny that. But you've dealt with this before…the day you took Denzel in. I think you believed that day what I want you to believe now…that some risks are worth the chance of what you'll get if you succeed."

The woman didn't answer. She rubbed her arm again, and continued to look nervous. She understood what Aerith was saying. There was something to it. But Aerith…she was such a trusting, loving person. She accepted everyone… But then again, was that always such a bad thing? Wasn't that what she herself was always working against? To not see some other people as just objects or enemies or trash that clutters up a neighborhood? She liked to think so… This was different though. But at the same time…was it? Any different from what Tifa had done before? Even when Cloud had turned traitor…turned violent…she didn't abandon him. And this boy…he was so much more innocent and small… Aerith did have one point…something that Tifa hated to admit. She was pulling for Azure to fail and "show his true colors". She was expecting that at every turn, and constantly scrutinizing him for it. If he was innocent…she wasn't even giving him a chance. She wasn't letting the possibility of him proving himself to her into her mind.

Maybe Aerith was right. What if this was the same situation with Cloud revisited? In truth…there was only ever one real Sephiroth. The others were controlled by him…but Cloud proved the control could be broken. Maybe the boy did deserve a chance…

"Tifa!"

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the doorway. Aerith looked up and did the same. There was an echoing coming from downstairs.

"Yes, Denzel?"

"Azure says he's hungry again. Can I make him a sandwich before he goes back?"

Tifa sighed a bit. _One thing is for sure…that boy can eat._ After that, however, she held on a moment. She turned back to Aerith, and then back down to the stairs. She stayed still a few moments longer.

But in the end, she managed a smile, and called down.

"…That's alright. I'll be down in a minute, and I'll make lunch for all five of us."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	18. The True Source Of The Geostigma

ARGH!

Sorry. That was just me crying out in anguish now that Dirge of Cerberus is out. The arrival of this game effectively makes the fanfiction you are reading obsolete, which means that I have no chance of attracting any new readers. It is rather frustrating. Anyway...I hope those of you who are currently reading it don't get bored and give up on it.

**RULER**

Rufus looked down once at the sad, tattered remains of his door frame, and then looked back up again. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he did so.

"…We have to stop saying hello like this, Cloud. I'm not generating any income anymore. I can't keep fixing doors."

The ex-mercenary, standing across from him from where he had walked in, took off his sunglasses in response. Apparently, Rufus had heard Fenrir pull up. He had been standing by the window and looking outside, watching him come in. However, he hadn't gone to the door to let him in, and for good reason. As casually and readily as last time, he had kicked it open with one hit. Now he stood over the cracked and indented doorway and stared at the ex-President.

"If you have a suitcase…pack it." Cloud simply ordered. "You're coming to the camp now, so I don't have to make any more of these trips."

Rufus snorted. "Really." He answered. "I kind of enjoy the scenery around here, so I think I'll decline your offer."

"I wasn't offering." Cloud retorted. "You know more about the old Shinra than anyone. You should be able to come up with more than anyone to help out our intelligence. However, that's not the main reason I'm wanting you."

This made the young man raise an eyebrow, and he leaned back against the wall while crossing his arms. "…And what is the main reason?"

Cloud crossed his arms now, indicating his intention to be there a while. His look stayed dark, however.

"In a word…insight."

Rufus kept his one eyebrow raised.

"…I'm listening."

"I should have realized it a long time ago." Cloud went on. "It was so obvious. But the person who showed up today put things more in perspective. I thought back to the Geostigma again. I had it myself, because of the Jenova cells that were in me. In retrospect, the Geostigma wasn't actually a disease at all. It was just an autoimmune response to Jenova that was present in the body. I knew I had it…and I know you had it too."

Cloud trailed off here, but kept his eyes focused on Rufus as he did so. The man looked back at him calmly, having a slight smile. In the end, he gave out another chuckle.

"Well, well Cloud…bravo. It took you only four years to figure that out." The ex-president chided. "The signs were so obvious. You ran me through with your sword, in a blow I'm sure you intended to be fatal. Yet I still had the strength to grab onto the bottom of a chopper and let it carry me away. Within less than a week I was up and walking for my Inaugeration. Then of course, there's the matter of me surviving the destruction of Shinra HQ. I told you that most of my body was covered with burns. I wasn't lying about that. How else do you think I'm standing here without a scar on me? And let's not forget my little free fall from that building. At that height, it really didn't matter if those nets were made of pillows or razor wire. I would have been dead just the same."

Cloud shook his head as he stared at the young man. "…I never would have thought you would have been SOLDIER material."

"Whoever said I was?" Rufus answered, surprising Cloud a bit. "It was my old man's idea. The fart was too coward to try out his own mutations on himself, but he wanted me to be able to outlive and outdo all my enemies. Keep his legacy going. I got an unscheduled 'tetnus' shot when I was twelve."

Cloud's jaw slackened. "…That young?" He rhetorically asked. Much as he disliked Rufus, being injected with Jenova cells was not pleasant. And the younger you were, the more unpleasant it was. Although younger was better, it was only because the cells were able to integrate with developing bodies far greater than older ones. But the results made the patients feverish, sick, mentally disturbed…and occasionally corpses. No one deserved that…and what kind of father would be sick enough to…

Rufus seemed to read Cloud's mind, and shrugged. "I guess you know why I wasn't exactly all tore up to see him turned into a human shiskabob. Whether we're friends or enemies, Cloud…that doesn't change the fact that my dad was a greedy, heartless, pig-headed asshole. We both know it."

"Anyway…" Cloud continued, moving past that point. "That explained me…and that explained you. But then…something more obvious hit me. Only people with Jenova cells were infected. I could assume that naturally meant ex-SOLDIERs and whatever original test subjects were still running around. Yet for some reason…" Here, Cloud's voice and face turned much darker…and potentially angrier.

"…Only kids like Denzel got it. How would that be possible unless they had Jenova cells in them?"

Rufus' smile faded slightly. He still kept something, but this wasn't happy or funny business. Cloud glared at him…nearly accusingly. He assumed that Rufus knew. And in a way…he had, in fact. At least, he knew more than Cloud did. He sighed a bit…and folded his hands in front of him. He looked down over his body and was silent. But while he was…he heard the clicking of footsteps in front of him. He kept staring at the floor, however…until he saw a pair of black boots stand a foot in front of his own feet. At that point, he looked back up…and found Cloud glaring at him. His fists were tightening up.

"…Did you tell your scientists to experiment on children?"

Rufus' smile faded all together. He inhaled but stayed relaxed.

"…Even I'm not that low, Cloud. I told you once that I ruled by power and fear. I did. And I did so because that's what a real leader would do. My dad…he thought that everything had a price. Land, attorneys, buildings, neighborhoods, lives… He didn't give a damn about anything so long as it had a price tag on it he could fill. In the end, he was just a fat bastard stuffed with money. I may have been a son of a bitch myself, Cloud…but even I won't steep low enough as some things. I actually cared about the people who lived under Shinra. I cared what happened to this world. I take responsibility for what my family's company did to it. Why else did you think I launched that whole crusade against Sephiroth, Meteor, and the WEAPONs that cost me my military, my company, and nearly my life? My dad made me Vice President so that I wouldn't ever be around or in a position to tell him to reconsider doing some things…like smashing one eighth of the people in a major metropolitan area to kill three terrorists. So, frankly…I don't appreciate you getting in my face at this moment."

Cloud continued to glare down at him for a moment. However, Rufus' face didn't lie, and he had a feeling he was serious about this. He kept his eyes on him, but he did take one step backward, giving a bit more room. Rufus straightened up a bit more and scratched the side of his head.

"That said…you and I both know that Shinra Inc. had plenty of psychos who were willing to stoop low enough as just about anything. Psychos who didn't think anything about going behind their superiors' backs so long as it justified their means."

Cloud heard this…and then bristled, wishing he could kill that man a second time.

"…Hojo…"

Rufus shrugged. "Guy does have the virtue of being the world's largest scapegoat. During my short-lived administration, he came up to me with a new plan. He knew how I was giving the go ahead for more improvements in military technology, and he wanted to start a new Sephiroth cloning program. Now…this was the _first_ Sephiroth cloning program that I was aware of. He went around behind a lot of backs with the one that made you. At any rate, he noticed how the younger a person is who gets put into SOLDIER, the more easily the Jenova cells can integrate and become established with their development patterns, thereby reproducing and becoming existing cell lines within the subject. The result is a much stronger, faster, and smarter SOLDIER…assuming they, of course, survive the process. He wanted me to attempt to use this process on younger people…children less than five years of age."

"And did you?"

Rufus frowned again and sighed. "…He wanted me to. He cited the fact that we had already played God with the building blocks of people's lives ever since we started using POWs as mutants. However…he neglected to point out that he was the one who spearheaded almost all of those movements. I told him to get lost. The guy freaked me out. Only my old man really ever kept him around. Probably because my old man was about as soulless as him… Scarlet and Heidegger may have been a couple of airheaded murderous imbeciles, but they also cared more about machine and mako weapons than biological experiments. Promoting them might have been a way to get rid of Hojo eventually. Of course…since when has Hojo cared about little things like superior authority and decency stop him?"

"Do you know what he did?"

"If I had to guess, he went behind my back to a ready supply of children that nobody cared about…at least nobody with money. I noticed back in Edge how their little force was composed almost entirely of children who had been from the lower plate. There was already so much garbage and chemicals in their supplies…who would care that he mixed a bit more?

"Unfortunately for him…_I_ did. Most of the chemicals and pollutants that got into the water that went to the Lower Plate were runoff from factories or leaks. Hojo couldn't just run around all over Midgar dumping cultures of Jenova cells and hoping that they would find their way into some kid's lunch thermos. He had to introduce it at the source, the main treatment plant. However…that plant's water went to the lower plate and upper plate alike. Once the water reached the lower plate, it didn't matter what happened to it before it reached someone's mouth. But after it left that plant, it had to be safe at that stage at least. Our filters would have picked up anyone screwing with the supply before it left the plant. He could get around it…but not in the way he wanted. He could only put in trace amounts of the stuff, not enough to match his theorhetical threshold. Yet I guess he took the chance anyway…because, low and behold, we have kids running around everywhere with the stuff in them."

Cloud tilted his head to one side. "…And when did you become aware of all this? When you started seeing the same black spots you had on the spots of the children in Midgar, and asked what you all had in common?"

"Please. I had moved out of Midgar at that point. And the pattern was so random seeming at first that it could have been any disease. I even took a bit of stock in the theory that it was the Planet avenging itself on me by sucking the life out of my tissue, just as I sucked the life out of it. What really tipped me off to the cause was when the Turks went to the Crater to get what was left of Jenova…and when I ran into three rather psychotic, violent, and powerfully mutated four year olds: Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz."

Cloud's pupils shrank slightly as his jaw slackened. He made the connection almost immediately.

"…You mean to tell me…"

"Why else do you think they were clinging so much to the thought of a mother?" Rufus cut off. "Why did they act so childish? Why did pain or distress cause them so much discomfort? What…did you think we built them? That we had three mini-Sephiroths on standby? Hojo may have only put a trace amount of Jenova into the water…but there are always exceptions. Always people with just the right combination of genes who might stumble along. But to make things perfectly clear, Cloud…that's what they were. They were children from Midgar, just like that boy you adopted. Only unlike him, the Jenova fully integrated itself with their bodies, became established, and took over, mutating them in size and power…turning them into Sephiroth clones much closer to the original than anything Hojo ever tried with an adult subject."

Cloud's head bowed in overwhelmed surprise. He stepped back again, holding his hand to his mouth. That's what they were… That's why they acted the way they did…why they seemed so simple while Sephiroth seemed so intelligent and focused. In reality…they were just kids… They were some unfortunate souls who drank the wrong water at the wrong time… They had been turned into those things by Jenova, just as Cloud had nearly been turned…

Rufus saw this, and let out another a small sigh. "To be honest, Cloud…it had a snowball's chance of working. Injestion is the most inefficient way to introduce Jenova cells. Most of them are destroyed in the stomach. What the kids drank back in the City of the Ancients had to be over a hundred times as concentrated as what we normally introduced via injection, and that was only to act on the cells already inside their bodies. Even then, within twelve hours, their own weakened immune systems were bringing them out from under their control."

Cloud didn't answer. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to his forehead, exhaling again. He felt a surge of regret inside him. Those three…they hadn't been born that way. They were once innocent flesh and blood, just like everyone else. But they were turned into those things…and in the end, he couldn't help them. He could only kill them. It wasn't even their fault…

Rufus looked at Cloud a bit longer, seeing him sullen and downcast over what he had realized. The ex-President himself straightened up a bit off the wall. He gave Cloud some more time to take this in, but not too much. After all…it was too late to do anything about it now. And after this, he had some questions of his own.

"It's been two years since Edge, Cloud. Why are you suddenly interested in figuring this out now?"

Cloud kept his head bowed for a moment, but then looked up again and back into Rufus' eyes.

"…Because Kadaj had a 'little brother', and he's arrived on my doorstep."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at this.

"…Maybe moving to the Planet Protector Army camp wouldn't be so dull after all…"

**RULER**

A grand total of two days had passed since the Turks found themselves under arrest by the Planet Protector Army. Since then, they had been shipped to a temporary prison cell. It wasn't much. Apparently, it had been used to house the Zola character before. As such, it had rather extreme security measures. They were all in the same room, but it didn't really matter. So much as touching one of the bars could be fatal, and they were too strong for even four people to find a way out of. The rest of the POWs had filled their other prisoner shelter to capacity, leaving them there.

However, it was around noon on the second day when Reno noticed the door to the small jailhouse open. On turning to it, he saw General Ragnar Vice himself walk in. He had a rather stern and emotionless look, and he had some twenty armed soldiers along with him. Combined with the four men who were already guarding the cell, and that equaled up to a sizable number. And for the moment, Reno had no weapon. His nightstick had been confiscated, as had all of their weapons. Only Rude retained his initial toughness. If the intentions of this group were hostile, they were in big trouble. However…they had worse odds, and Reno doubted that Ragnar was that kind of person. He stood up in front of the bars when he entered, standing straight and tall and waiting for what he had to say.

Once inside, Ragnar came to a halt. He looked to the cell for a moment, and then gestured to it. "…Let them out."

The guard jailer gave a nod, and then turned to the controls on the bars. He began to deactivate them. As he did, Reno raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that. He turned and looked back to his companions. Rude was leaning against a wall. Elena was lying on one cot, looking up at the ceiling. Krystea was seated on the floor, fooling with one of her slip-on scrub shoes, for she hadn't yet changed clothes. However, on hearing this, they all turned and looked over to Reno. Rude himself straightened up off of the wall. He turned to the Turk afterward, and flashed him a look underneath his glasses, as if to say something…

_Should we jump them now?_

Reno paused at that, scrunching his lips. But after looking thoughtful a moment, he gave a small head shake to them. Rude didn't question it again. He and the other two Turks rose and walked up to Reno's side. Moments later, the bars were off, and the jailer came forward and unlocked the cell. The four Turks immediately and silently stepped out.

"Let's go outside." Ragnar said as soon as they did so, and then turned and began to walk to the door. Reno, seeing nothing better to do, did as he was told and followed. The other three followed along behind him. They all passed under the doorway, and out into the street beyond. As they did, Reno took a moment to look around. The twenty had redeployed, it seemed, surrounding the area and the four prisoners along with it. He also noticed that they seemed to have a rather interesting choice of a commander. It was Tifa. And she was wearing an interesting combat uniform that was looser and more relaxed, with an emblem that matched those of the soldiers around her. Apparently, she had her own special unit…and here they were.

Once they were clear of the building, Ragnar stopped and turned around. The four Turks halted and stared back at him. Reno turned his head to the sides, looking around at the guards and the situation. He took note of the wind and how empty Midgar still was. In the end, he turned back to Ragnar. He was about to fish for a cigarette, only to remember he had none. They had been taken from him. And so, he lowered his shades over his eyes to block out the noonday sun, and then put his hands in his pockets instead.

"So…what's the verdict, junior?"

Ragnar narrowed his gaze. "First of all…I hate being called junior."

Reno looked unimpressed. "Well, I hate spending two days in a jail cell. It's tough all over I guess."

The general exhaled, but then continued. "You said me and Cloud were part of your job. So was the Sierra. You tried to kill us and blow up our ship. My friends told me that you guys don't give up on a job once you start…so I can only assume you'll try again if I let you go."

"Not this time, junior." Reno answered, leaning back a bit and seeming rather bored at the exchange. "You were there. We were called off. We don't take risks we don't get paid for."

"Well, if it hadn't been for Krystea turning on you, we'd be dead and Aerith would be a Shinra specimen." Ragnar answered back.

"That's life." Reno answered with a shrug. "So what are you going to do? You're obviously coming to the point that you think we're a threat. The question is what you plan on doing about it. Somehow, you don't strike me as the type who would put Leers himself in front of a firing squad. The alternative is sticking us back in that cell, which is fine with me, because we'll break out of it within two weeks. So which is it?"

Ragnar crossed his arms in response, frowning at Reno the whole time. It was obvious that he didn't like him. However, Reno didn't really care. He wasn't looking for a fan club. He inhaled again and leaned back a bit himself, and then finally spoke up.

"…I might be willing to let this slide."

Reno was caught off guard a moment. He hadn't really expected that. Now this was a bit interesting. However, at the same time, Ragnar was talking like someone who held the fate of the Turks in his hands. In Reno's estimation, Ragnar didn't hold a damn thing. The Turk continued to look bored, and actually chuckled a bit.

"Oh…how merciful." He sarcastically answered. "As if we actually needed your forgiveness, or cared about it."

"I'm willing to let you all go back, scott free." Ragnar continued regardless. He gestured behind himself. Reno cast a glance in the direction, and saw the truck that the soldiers had arrived in. "That will take you out to the airfield, where your helicopter is refueled and waiting." The general went on. "It can get you back to the new base they're building. What I want in return for this is for you to act as counter-spy intelligence. You can keep doing missions for them, if you have to…but I want to know who they're spies are and where, and where they're intending any espionage. Since you guys are their highest level of espionage, I figure you'll know all their members."

Reno smiled at this, and let out another snicker.

"So…you want to hire us."

Ragnar sighed. "…I didn't say that. I'm not paying you for this."

"Well then, you're up a creek, junior." Reno simply answered. "You're wanting us to act as double agents, which is always a nasty business, and one that I don't really enjoy doing. If you're trying to blackmail us, then you're failing badly. I already told you that I could get out of your camp if I wanted, so imprisonment is not a negotiating point in your favor. Quid pro quo. If you want me and my group to stick out our necks for you, then you'll have to come up with something we want."

Ragnar continued to frown. "This is hardly asking you to stick out your necks. I'm taking a chance by letting you go, because I know you'll only carry out more missions against us. You might even turn around and try to stab me in the back. All I want you to do is tell us who their operatives are."

Reno shrugged. "Still an unnecessary risk…and inconvenience." He answered back. "Make us an offer."

Ragnar paused after this, and looked over the four of them. All, including Krystea, had turned cold and emotionless, and glared at him waiting for his answer. Reno nearly smiled wider at it. He didn't know if Ragnar thought he would get support from her, but if he did he was sorely mistaken. Krystea was still a Turk, not a flower girl. And her nature was theirs. They all looked on simply, waiting for Ragnar to make a better deal. Reno actually felt like this was a bit of a challenge. Could the kid actually come up with something? Perhaps actually surprise him? Or was this going to end up being some boring battle of wits, and he should go back to thinking of how to get around the security system?

In the end, Ragnar exhaled again, and shook his head. "Alright then…you leave me no choice."

Hearing this, Reno once again found himself puzzled…and intrigued. Rude showed nothing, but both Elena and Krystea had their looks break down a moment, and they formed some confusion on their faces. As for Ragnar, he simply reached down to his own side, and went into his pocket. A moment later, he began to pull out a device.

"You're right in what you're thinking right now, Reno." Ragnar went on. "I don't want to kill you, and I don't think I could execute you in a military style." A pause. "…But that doesn't meant I wouldn't let someone else do it."

Ragnar turned around the device for the group to see. On looking at it…the Turks recognized what it was immediately. It was a tape recorder. And now, Ragnar pressed the play button, and let what was on it be presented to the Turks.

To their surprise…it was their own voices.

_"This explains why she risked her neck to save Aerith. She thinks Aerith is her sister. Damnit…she should have told us about this. We would have been able to point out a dozen reasons why that can't be true."_

_"I think there's a bit more at stake than just that, Elena. I'm thinking the New Shinra don't exactly know about this particular little document. If they did…then Krystea's own head is in a noose. They didn't think anything about her mother. Tseng spent his career in the Turks trying to nab Aerith. They could be looking to make her their guinea pig too if they find out about this."_

_"So now what? I mean…Krystea thinks she's her sister. If it was any of us…wouldn't we have acted the same way? Tried to save her life? Knowing what New Shinra will do to her if they catch her?"_

_"Family ties mean nothing to the job of a Turk. We're supposed to do our job even if it means turning in our own mother. …But in all honesty, I don't have a family. I've never had to test myself to see if I'd go through with it."_

_"…I don't like that Cetra. I never did…and I don't like her even more now that she's some witch… But…it doesn't seem right to bust her if Krystea's involved…"_

_"We're in a bad spot. If we bring Aerith in, we'll either have to kill Krystea to do it, or bring her back alive and have them find out who she really is. Then they'll both be test subjects."_

_"But if we don't…then we're all fugitives. …And I, for one, will die before I go up to Cloud and beg him for protection or asylum."_

_"…So…what's the move?"_

_"We're Turks. We do a job that we were told to do. No matter how unpleasant…no matter how dirty…we get the job done. What we feel about it was no longer a factor the day we put on the suit. It goes with the territory, no matter how bad or good we feel about it._

_"But…we were screwed on this mission on the start. Rude is absolutely right about our commitment to the job…but it's because of a special case like he mentioned that we need to know everything about a mission before we begin. As any good assassin knows, you never make the matter personal. It screws up things far too much, and it's done so now. If we had known the full story before taking this mission, we never would have accepted. And that, I believe, falls under the jurisdiction of a problem that is in the client's hands. And it doesn't matter how bad or good he feels about it, or whether he wants our heads on his wall for it or not. It's still, at the end of all things, his lack of foresight._

_"Alright then…let's get ready. When Krystea gets here…I guess we'll be helping her and Aerith to get off of this continent, and maybe getting ourselves off in the process…"_

The eyes of Elena and Krystea progressively widened as this conversation took place, and anxiety crept upon them. Rude's jaw tightened, and he let out a long exhale of air. Reno's smile faltered slightly, although it didn't disappear. It wasn't because he was confident…it was because he didn't want to show fear before anyone. Once Reno's last bit of dialogue ceased, Ragnar stopped the tape, and returned it to his pocket.

"Well, well, well…" Reno announced aloud. "I don't know what to be more surprised at…how ironically the tables turned, or how you actually proved yourself to be clever. How did you get this?"

"From Vincent Valentine." Ragnar answered. "He had been monitoring the New Shinra spies for months. He bugged every hotel room he found out about that had uses simply for New Shinra operatives. You guys happened to pick the wrong one. If I edited this tape just a bit, it could look like you four deliberately sabatoged the mission to help Aerith."

"Why you little-" Elena began to sneer, before Rude reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"So what?" Reno retorted with a bored voice. "Then New Shinra would be out for us. You think that matters?"

"It should." Ragnar answered calmly, seeming to be more at ease now. "You'll have made enemies of the PPA and New Shinra. There won't be many places left on Gaia you can reside safely, and no one left to pay you for your jobs. You'll be able to stay on the run, but for how long? How long would it be before the money dried up? Or someone got lucky?"

"Again, junior…lay off the threats." Reno simply answered. "You're out of your league there. They'll always be someone willing to hire us. You may make my life a bit more inconvenient, but far from the living hell you wish I'd be living in."

Ragnar paused a moment. However, it wasn't because he was at a loss for words…and Reno realized that the moment he saw it. It was because he had another card up his sleeve. The Turk had hoped that perhaps the kid wouldn't think of it…but it was too much to expect him to be that stupid. The truth was…this kid would haven't lasted as leader so long if he hadn't learned to exploit every weakness. He finally spilled it.

"Then why don't I send the tape as is…and let New Shinra know that they have a perfectly good Cetra specimen right there?"

Krystea's jaw slackened at that. Elena's eyes widened in shock. Then, she turned fearsome again, and nearly lunged at Ragnar once more. It was once again due to Rude's intervention that she didn't. Reno kept his smile and looked calm…but he felt his insides turn slightly at that, and tried to suppress any sweat from forming. He didn't care about almost anyone…but the Turks were an exception. They were his partners, his friends…and even his family.

Ragnar pressed his advantage, now that he finally had it. "Krystea may have managed to get that information away from New Shinra before they realized it, but this tape makes it clear who she's related to. After that, you won't be mere criminals. You'll be fugitives. You'll be hunted just like Cloud and his group was hunted, and just like you hunted Aerith two days ago. And you can rest assured you won't get any sympathy or help from my army. You said you couldn't break out from here for another two weeks. That's enough time for me to use Krystea as a negotiating point with General Leers for something _I_ want."

Elena bristled again. Krystea was growing fearful. Rude was struggling to hold the former woman from charging. Reno looked over the general, and saw how he had grown firm and solid in what he said. The Turk turned his head from left to right, and moved his hands in his pockets for a moment. He seemed to be looking Ragnar over, examining him and probing him. In the end, he finally did something.

He laughed.

"Nice try, junior…" He finally sneered. "But once again, you're out of your league. Now the game is cards, and you're trying to bluff me. Well…I'm afraid I'm going to have to call. You see, general…I know you. I know you a hell of a lot better than you know me. And I know who you are. You're a wishy washy, bleeding heart, nature loving country hick. I know this because otherwise you never would have got Cloud and his gang to come with you. They gravitate to little shrimps like you all the time. Even if that wasn't the case, I saw already how you've made a new friend with Aerith. And you honestly expect me to believe, for one minute, that you'd actually break her poor little heart by sending her sister off to the chemistry sets? You'd never hear the end of it. You don't have the guts, you don't have the balls, and your heart's too damn big for you to do that to anyone, let alone Krystea."

Silence hung on the air. The Turks looked back to Ragnar, and waited for him to make the next move. A wind blew by, the only sound on the silence. The general stood there calmly for a moment, not reacting to this tirade.

Then…at last, Ragnar moved. His face set like stone. His eyes blazed up with an inner power…a power that the Turks hadn't seen before. Ragnar's men had. It was the same force of will and strength that came to him every now and then, always when the army was in its greatest need. It came forth now…and it blazed hotter than Aerith's own flames. Seeing it…even Elena cooled and backed down slightly. Rude and Krystea stared at him…and both began to feel uneasy within. Reno alone stood his ground, seeming totally calm…but inside suddenly not feeling well.

Ragnar, perfectly calm, without the slightest misstep in his casual air, walked forward to Reno. The man stood taller than him, but Ragnar looked up into his hidden eyes. He continued to close until he was nearly touching noses to him. There…he reached up, took Reno's glasses, and without quivering at all raised the lenses off of his face and gently set them back on his head. Now…Reno's unguarded eyes looked straight and deep into Ragnar's own blazing, fierce ones.

"…Try me."

It was two of the most powerful words Reno ever heard.

Reno's smile stayed, and his features didn't break as he stared back into Ragnar's eyes. However…strong as he was…he couldn't hide the fact that his eyeballs were shaking…and that a bead of sweat slowly rolled down one side of his head.

Ragnar held that position for a few moments more, but then finally stepped back. Calmer, he turned and began to walk away. "Put them back in the cell. This was a waste of time…"

"Wait."

Ragnar froze where he was, caught by that one word. Slowly, he turned around and looked back to Reno. The Turk, on his part…couldn't look in his eyes anymore. He turned his head down slightly, and dug one of his shoes against the ground. The smile was still on his face, but it was obvious that his mood had changed. He hesitated a moment, but then snickered and shook his head.

"Junior…" He slowly said aloud, still smiling, his voice airy and light, as if he was daydreaming. "…I am going to bash your brains in and break every bone in your body if I ever find out you were bluffing…but deal."

A smile spread on Ragnar's face at that. He gave a single nod.

"…Deal."

**RULER**

Ragnar stood straight and tall as he watched the truck sputter to life. A moment later, it kicked into gear and began to drive away down the road. The prison now empty, the four guards who had been present began to clean and lock up. The other twenty had accompanied the four Turks, leaving only Ragnar and Tifa behind. The general was expressionless as he saw the truck go down the street, turn a corner, and then become lost from view. The sound of the engine slowly faded.

While he stood there, he sensed someone stepping up next to him. He turned slightly to the side, and saw that it was Tifa. She was looking out after the truck as well. However, she also spoke to Ragnar.

"…Would you have really done it?"

Ragnar looked back ahead at that. He inhaled once again.

"…Master Bahamut taught me that the only true way to fake out an opponent is to believe the bluff yourself. As of now, I could never sentence another human being to that fate. Especially not to someone like that general." The youth paused after saying that, and slowly sighed.

"But at that moment…the moment when I was trying to convince Reno…I would have sold her to Leers in a heartbeat."

Tifa didn't answer. She continued to stare out ahead at the truck, not changing expressions. Ragnar looked a bit sullen after a moment. "…That change your opinion of me?" Ragnar asked. "Not quite the innocent kid I was who stumbled into the Seventh Heaven?"

"No." Tifa simply answered. "…That's something Cloud would have done."

Ragnar wasn't sure whether that was a compliment, a complaint, or a statement of fact. He just continued to look out. The engines in the distance continued to fade. And yet…as they stood there, Ragnar realized the sound wasn't fading all together… In fact, it was getting stronger, it seemed. As he continued to listen, he realized it wasn't coming from in front of him. It was coming from behind. And it was of a different quality than a car. It was much louder…leading Ragnar to recognize what it was almost immediately.

Both he and Tifa turned around to see the source. Coming down the road, already slowing down from having gone full speed, was Fenrir. Even from here, Ragnar could already see Cloud's tuft of gravity-defying blond hair. He must have been back from his trip already. At any rate, he stood there and waited as Cloud drove down the road. He continued to slow as he got nearer, until he came to a perfect stop just about ten feet in front of them.

Once there, Cloud shut off the engines, and moved his sunglasses back off his head. He quickly dismounted the motorcycle. As he did, Ragnar noticed that he wasn't alone. A man, wearing a long white coat that clashed with Cloud's black, soon began to pull himself off the rear end as well. Ragnar had only known New Shinra, and then only under General Leers. He had little concept for who was previously in authority. Even then, he hadn't gone on the mission with Cloud and the others, and developed any animosity for the people who used to be their enemies. As such, he didn't react much as he saw the man step off of the motorcycle and stand tall, looking around the area as he held onto only a framed square and a rather small suitcase.

"Hmm." He said aloud. "Even the condemned neighborhoods look better when the sun can shine on them."

Ragnar noticed a shifting at his side. He turned and looked to Tifa. He soon noticed she had changed. Her normal pleasant face had tightened up, and she gave a dark look to the white coated man in front of her. Ragnar noticed her cracking the knuckles in her good hand.

"…I didn't know you'd bring him back with you, Cloud."

The man looked over to Tifa, his face a sullen frown.

"Hello to you too."

Cloud, on his part, walked up to the young man. After that, he indicated outward to the new arrival. "General Ragnar Vice…allow me to introduce former President of Shinra Inc., Rufus Shinra."

Rufus turned to Ragnar, and gave him a once over. After that, however, he gave a nod. "Finally seeing you in the flesh. Don't expect any cracks from me about your age. I was only eighteen myself when I took control of Shinra Inc."

Much as that had intended to not be an insult, Ragnar still found himself bristling at it.

"…I'm twenty-one."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at that. He looked over the young man again, as if inspecting him to verify that claim. He hesitated a moment, but then finally shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, general. You're not my responsibility anyway, unlike the last general I knew."

"I assume there's a good reason you brought him over here." Tifa sourly spoke up, crossing her arms and continuing to glare at the ex-President.

"Well, for one thing, I don't want to run over to Healin Lodge every time a problem like Azure shows up." Cloud responded. "For another, I'd like to keep him around as a consultant now. He's the one who knew everything about Shinra Inc. before they turned rogue. He might be able to help us."

"I don't know about that." Rufus answered as he stepped forward a bit more. "Otherwise, Leers might have shanghaied me himself by now. I might _hurt_ your cause. After all, I start hanging around with you, people might start thinking you're trying to bring the old Shinra Inc. back into power, and this boils down to some power struggle for who inherits the business. Don't expect me to make myself public. Personally, I'd rather just retreated to my little hovel in the mountains where no one would know I was with you."

"…And as far away from any damage as possible too." Tifa answered darkly.

Rufus rolled his eyes and sighed again. He turned to the side and faced Tifa. He appeared very tired looking.

"…You aren't still mad about me using AVALANCHE as a public execution scapegoat, are you?" He asked in a mostly bored tone.

A moment later…a rather loud smacking sound went out as Rufus' head snapped violently to the side. His eyes closed and he let out a grunt of pain, for he was nearly knocked off his feet. However, Tifa, her fist still extended over where she crossed him, made sure not to knock him down. That kind of punch would have given most of its power up to the fall. She wanted his face to take all of it.

_"Yes."_ Tifa snapped back.

Ragnar had taken a step back, stunned at how Tifa had suddenly decked him like that. Cloud himself lowered his head and sighed a bit himself, seeming to have expected this but not wanted to deal with it. Rufus' eyes opened, and he let out a low groan. He slowly pulled himself back up straight. As he did, he wiped his mouth where a large, dark spot was forming, and spat to the side. There was a wad of blood in it.

"Bash my face to a pulp if you want. It won't change human nature." The ex-President simply answered. "You hate me for doing that. Why don't you hate these people you live among? They're the non-thinking idiots who would have devoured your public death and taken it as fact. And by the way…I had plenty of reasons to execute you that had nothing to do with making you the blame for the incident. Which…by the way…was indeed the fault of AVALANCHE, in particular him." Here, he gestured to the side, pointing a thumb at Cloud.

The ex-mercenary didn't react to this. However, Tifa tensed up again, and got ready to strike once more. "What's that you said about me being able to bash your face to a pulp if I wanted?"

"Alright, that's enough." Cloud suddenly said, stepping in between the two. He turned and gave a dark, stopping look to Rufus, but when he turned to Tifa he softened up somewhat. His look was more of an asking question rather than a command, as if he was asking her to please tolerate this. Tifa bristled a bit longer, but finally huffed and stepped back. Rufus himself eased up a little. He raised his hand and brushed back a strand of hair from his face.

"I didn't come here to debate the reasoning of my actions to you anyway." He stated. "However, if you think I'm going to crawl into some hole while I'm here, you're wrong. I wouldn't have come if that was my intention. I may not be that good to you as a soldier, and I may not be able to go public, but I still might be able to do something."

The ex-President turned to Cloud after that. "I think I'll rely on my old employee Reeve to try and set me up. Don't take it personally…but for the reasons I mentioned already, I think it's best if I didn't hang around your installations. Everyone there should recognize my face."

Ragnar leaned back up and smoothed himself out a bit. Now that Tifa was crossing her arms and trying not to pout, things were calming down once again. Once more, he looked to Rufus and noticed what he had in his arms. It wasn't much at all. He scratched his chin as he looked at them. "…Planning on wearing the same clothes every day, I guess…"

Rufus turned to Ragnar at that, noticing the comment. Afterward, he looked down again at his things, noticing that Ragnar was looking at them. "These?" He responded. "I always travel light. Just the essentials. Underwear, toothbrush, about thirty extra shotgun shells…the usual things."

Ragnar pointed to the frame. "What about that?"

"This?" Rufus answered. He looked down, and noticed what the object was. At that, he bent down and set his small suitcase on the ground, and then straightened up again. He pulled the frame out and held it in front of him. However, he looked to Ragnar as he did and angled it somewhat, allowing him to see it. When Ragnar looked at it, he realized it was a photograph.

"Just a bit of a momento." Rufus explained. "Naturally, I didn't show myself at the opening of the Meteorfall Monument in Edge, although I funded its construction…or rather, to most of the world, a trust fund in my memory did. I had a photographer take this panoramic picture of it. I wanted to see the city there on the eve of its new age, and know that although I may have led to the former's destruction, I marked the birth of the latter."

Ragnar examined the picture a moment. He had seen that monument a hundred times by now. He passed by it often while moving through the city. It also gave a great view of Midgar's skyline. You could see almost all of the ruins of the old upper plate, or at least the supports. If you looked really hard…you could almost see the ruins of Mako Reactor No. 4 on the far side of the city… Seeing Mako Reactor No. 5 or No. 6 was impossible, though. There was too much wreckage in the way from…

On seeing this, however…Ragnar froze.

"…What's that?" He asked, pointing his finger at the picture, on the wreckage that had caught his eye.

Cloud noticed the sudden change in Ragnar. So did Tifa. On seeing him like this, they realized he wasn't asking an idle question. They stepped forward at once and looked to the picture as well. Rufus, on his part, saw what Ragnar was pointing at, and gave a shrug.

"Not much…at least, not at that point. That's the ruins of the Sister Ray. To this day, it's the strongest weapon mankind has ever managed to build. Too bad it died on its maiden voyage…or then again, maybe it was providence. That thing turned this entire city black with one shot."

"I remember it from when Cloud talked about it." Ragnar answered, seeming disinterested with that part of its history. "What I'm wondering, is why is it in this picture…"

After saying this, Ragnar backed away from it and looked up. His hand pointed out into the sky. The other three with him looked and followed his finger. They found themselves looking into the skyline of Midgar as it was now, right back to where the wreckage had been. However, there was no barrel now, or assemblage of machines. It was only the skeleton of the tower that had supported it.

"…And not here?"

The three were silent a moment. Eventually, Tifa gave a shrug.

"About three months before you walked through my door, there was a work crew out here getting rid of it. They had city ordinance uniforms. I figured they were finally cleaning up some of the debris in this town. But they stopped after they removed that wreckage."

"City ordinance…" Ragnar echoed, looking away from the sky and back to Tifa. "…Are you sure?"

The woman paused, but then nodded. "Yeah…they had the right insignias and ID and everything."

"Did Reeve ever say anything about cleaning it up? Having it dismantled?"

Tifa paused a moment, but then shook her head with a confused look. "Well, no…but he wouldn't say that just to me…"

"What are you getting at, kid?" Cloud interrupted, focusing on Ragnar.

The young man turned and stared hard at the ex-mercenary at that.

"…I'm getting at this. Before I showed up in town and told everyone that the New Shinra was still around, none of you suspected they still existed. But I know they had to be running right under your noses, because they had been raiding their old storage depots and munitions deposits for months. And I'm thinking…what were they running around as? They couldn't be there in their old blue uniforms digging up that stuff. Wouldn't they be running around as mundane objects? Dock workers? Tourists? Electricians? Garbagemen?" He paused after this, giving his tone a more dangerous edge.

"…City ordinance workers?"

It hit all three of them at once. Tifa's eyes went wide as saucers and her jaw loosened. Cloud's own eyes enlarged as the obviousness slapped him in the face. Rufus himself looked back down to his picture, and then back up to the empty space in reality. His lips began to move as he did so, his own worry increasing. He was silent for a moment…but grew more audible as he went on.

"The three locking mechanisms…the energy cutoff switches…the firing generators…" He looked up again at that. "They're all gone."

The four turned and looked back up to the empty space. For a moment of silence…they stood there and stared blankly at it…realizing what it represented. A cold feeling rippled through them all.

"…It was damaged beyond repair…right?" Ragnar finally ventured.

Rufus didn't change. Only continued to stare coldly at the dead space.

"…One can only hope."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	19. A Rumor Of War

_Two Months Later_

The champagne bottle gracefully spun around its central axis in mid-air for a few moments, before reaching its intended target and immediately shattering. The foamy contents were splayed across the side of the hull. The officers and personnel who were gathered immediately applauded it.

Maritza grinned and crossed her arms, seeming to be pleased with her throwing arm. Leers merely frowned at this, once again disliking her childish behavior. The admiral wasn't so unhappy. Much as she disliked Maritza, she was happy that she finally got her greatest weapon.

The three officers were lined up together on the side of the pier, on one of the utility towers. There was a platform at the top of this one, allowing the other officers who would become the crew of this new vessel to stand there, as well as the soldier contingent. Below them, applauding as well, the work crews were leaving their masterpiece and moving to the sidelines, looking up at the marvel of engineering they had managed to construct. The finishing of this port base, for now known as Neo Junon, a month earlier was nothing compared to the marvel they had managed to finish now. Out in the bay, some thirty destroyers were firing off their guns in salute.

The ship of the hour was _gigantic._ It was so large that it had to be constructed in the water, for there was no way they could have launched it. It was due to Maritza's engineering ingenuity and prowress that they had managed to pull it off. It was so large that it could actually house four destroyers _inside_ it, and was built with that purpose in mind. The sides of it rose sharply into the sky before plateauing out, essentially creating a great floating piece of land in the water. The smooth upper surface was interrupted only by the assorted batteries…ten deck guns, twenty batteries with anti-aircraft capabilities, and four multiple missile launchers…as well as the large command tower that rose from the deck. However, if a foe thought they could bring down this leviathan by simply targeting the tower, they were in for a surprise. Maritza had adapted the shield technology from the Dome to cover the tower itself. It was still far too early in the realm of innovation to be able to pull it off for the entire ship, but it hardly mattered…

Maritza uncrossed her arms and clapped her hands once in delight.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" She called out to those at her sides. "I labored long trying to think of an appropriate name… I finally adapted one from the legendary invincible airship… I call it the _Juggernaut_. It's a very fitting name, for it is a force that no one on Gaia can stop."

Leers looked over to Maritza again. She was so excited…she seemed to be perfectly in her element. She must have been. It looked like Maritza had taken up dying her hair more. Now, there were only a few gray strands in it. And her face looked even smoother than last he saw it. She must have been using some sort of new cosmetic, probably of her own creation. She didn't look much older than forty…

"Well, I hope so." Ashiah answered, staring at the ship. The truth was, she was very pleased with it…but only if Maritza had pulled through with it. "The amount of materials and manpower that was put into it… We could have almost doubled the size of our current navy."

"I think that was more than worth it to get this wonder." Maritza answered with a grin. "I wasn't being idle when I said that name. True…although only the command tower is shielded, that hardly matters. We've used every scrap of Adamant we've been able to mine, and refined it using my own special techniques to make a truly unbreakable metal: Adamantium. The upper deck and hull sides are coated with it. There isn't a bullet, missile, torpedo, or drill on Gaia that can leave so much as a dent in it.

"But of course…the true beautiful part is that this ship is the first in the new era of naval combat…the aircraft carrier. Our Gelinkas have been almost useless since this war began because of their inability to fly that far from our base near Icicle Inn to Midgar. Building this new base here only remedies the problem until the PPA moves again. But no longer. The _Juggernaut_ provides a mobile platform, refueling spot, and base for any aircraft, enabling them to become far more potent and useful. And now…" Here, Maritza grinned a bit wider, taking on her wily characteristics again. "We can at last introduce my other bonus…my answer to the PPA's so-called 'Bismarks'…"

Right on schedule, the side of the _Juggernaut_, right across from the three officer, grunted and began to open. Hydraulic pistons slowly cracked open to unveil what was hidden within. Leers and Ashiah stepped back a bit, but Maritza merely grinned and continued to watch. A side panel slowly unfolded and formed a ninety degree angle with the rest of the ship's side. When it did…it revealed something new.

A bizarre black machine was at rest there. It was about eight feet tall, and seemed to be some hunk of engine. Two large chain guns were mounted in it, one on either side, and both on some sort of mobile turret. In addition, two large mechanical arms were in between the guns, both with giant, razor sharp, three fingered "claws". Above it, three helicopter blades were angled away from each other, and created a sort of umbrella like effect on top of the device.

"This one I call a Harbinger." Maritza explained with a grin. "I've got fifty of them right now. Each one is controlled by remote by a pilot at a console within the _Juggernaut_. They are far more mobile, agile, and deadly than any other fighter aircraft that has been constructed. And they are capable of far more specialized areas of combat than any other machine we have so far."

"They better live up to your boasting." Leers simply answered, at the end of all this. Martiza's smile momentarily faded into a frown at that. Evidently, she was hoping that he would have been more impressed with her work, especially as proud as she was for it. To see he wasn't upset her. Leers noticed her as she crossed her arms and frowned. He was a bit puzzled by this. Was a grown woman like her…pouting? At any rate, he turned his head to Ashiah afterward.

"In three days, we're launching a massive invasion that should reclaim Midgar for Shinra." He explained. "Again…I'm relying on you to carry this out. I trust you've gotten rid of all other sources of insurrection within your units?"

Ashiah gave a nod. "Yes sir."

"Good. Then begin to fully arm the entire fleet. We'll be striking them with everything we have."

**RULER**

_Whew…this old restaurant is getting full…_

Tifa thought of that as she considered exactly how many people she was making sandwiches for. Ever since the incident that had happened two months ago, their life here had gotten a lot more hectic. Having Ragnar as a houseguest was one thing. Now, however, there were two more people filling up the already overstuffed house.

The only place Aerith had ever lived had been back with Elmyra. That place was long since gone, and she had moved out. Hence, when she came back, and wasn't on the run for a change, she didn't have any place to stay. Initially, Tifa had let her stay at the Seventh Heaven while she recovered, due to a lack of other medical facilities. But even once everyone else returned to town, she had remained here. She had no income, obviously. She was with the army now, but she wasn't staying with any barrack units. And so, in the end, she had stayed here with the rest of them.

Then there was Azure. The only place he felt at ease was around the people who had been nice to him, namely Denzel, Marlene, Aerith, and anyone associated with them. So now, they had another kid living with them too. It had taken some getting used to and negotiating, but in the end all the residents in the house agreed to go with Aerith's theory. That meant that the young boy, or possibly Sephiroth clone, was now living with them too.

That made things rather crowded at night. There was a rollaway in the living room now, so that one person could sleep on the couch and still have enough room for another person. There wasn't enough room in Marlene and Denzel's already overcrowded room for a third child, but Azure didn't seem to mind sleeping on a foldaway cot. As a matter of fact, he liked it. He seemed to even prefer sleeping on the floor in Denzel's old sleeping bag if he had to. Evidently…he had been treated so badly by whoever he had been with before that even these small tokens were mercies to him.

So…this was where Tifa found herself when she was done for the day with the army. Back here in a house and restaurant that had once seemed so open and empty…and now was filled almost to the brim. To tell the truth…she kind of liked it. She liked being around people, and having this many nearby. It felt sort of like some strange, dysfunctional family to her… And she didn't mind that it meant a little more work. It was worth the feeling. And it was a welcome thing to have now that she was in the midst of a war…

"Hey, need any help?"

Tifa turned away from her work on the kitchen counter. She turned behind her, and saw Aerith standing in the doorway between the bar and the kitchen. Again she was stunned…because she again looked like a ghost. Aerith hadn't aged a day since she died, and so she was still in a twenty-two year old's body. Tifa now seemed older than her. What more, she was back to the way she used to be for most purposes. She had taken the time to find a pink dress just like the kind she used to wear, as well as an oversized pair of shoes. The Princess Guard was once again in her hand most of the time wherever she went. She had a brown jacket too, this one issued with the insignia of the Planet Protector Army, but she didn't wear it currently. It was too hot out. Finally, her hair was once again loosely braided and tied back with the same kind of ribbon. She looked so much like she did when they used to travel together…it was almost eerie.

Tifa shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I was just daydreaming. I'm almost done here." With that, she turned back to the counter, and looked over her works of art. "I was just trying to figure out how many people to make lunch for, since Cloud's actually coming in today."

Aerith smiled. "That will be nice."

Tifa tried to suppress a quiver within her when she heard that. Immediately afterward, she cursed at herself mentally. She had to stop thinking like that. Aerith was a friend…not a rival. Cloud had brought her back, but it was because she was still a friend. It didn't mean he had changed towards her… Tifa hated thinking these things. Every time she did, it made her wonder again if she had subconsciously been glad when she died…because it eliminated the competition…

"I'll just start putting stuff back." Aerith suggested.

Tifa swallowed once, and snapped herself out of these thoughts. "Yeah…good idea."

Aerith walked over to the counter, and soon began to pick up things that Tifa looked like she was done with, like the bread and meat. Tifa went about finishing her own work while she went on with this.

"So…how are you?" Aerith finally asked.

"Pretty good, considering the situation." Tifa answered. "We've all got a million things that could still go wrong, and a dozen mysteries unsolved…but the past two months have been pretty calm, and Cloud's been around more."

Aerith paused at that, and formed a somewhat uneasy expression. "…You aren't mad at me for what I asked him, are you?"

Tifa hesitated. In many ways…yes, she was. Aerith had stayed true to her word and asked Cloud to start teaching Denzel how to fight. It took a lot of prodding…but he had eventually started on the basics. That made her upset. She didn't want him to have to be a fighter too… However, she supposed there was no avoiding it, and in the end it would be better for him. And it did get Cloud to hang around her and the kids more…

"No…I'm not."

"Hear anything from the others lately?"

"Well…most of them are still off doing their jobs in the army. We have a lot more recruits now, and they're trying to get them ready for combat. We haven't seen anything in two months, but everyone thinks that's just because they're getting ready for a bigger assault. We have to be ready to fight back. Cid's hard at work building another airship for us, now that his company is underway. I think he's taken a shine to that Mack character…"

Aerith furrowed her eyebrow. "Who was that again?"

"He was one of the original escapees from Icicle Inn." Tifa reminded her. "He was the ace back in the last invasion. I think he likes his attitude, seeing as he takes risks with a machine as much as he does. I heard he was trying to teach him to fly."

"What about Barret?" Aerith asked. "How's he been doing?"

Tifa found herself stopping in the middle of her work again at that. He blinked and looked down slightly, seeming troubled. But after that, she shook her head and continued to work. Aerith noticed this, however. She stopped her own task and turned to the woman.

"What's wrong?"

Tifa shook her head, trying to go back to work. "It…it's nothing. It's stupid."

"Come on." Aerith urged. "Tell me."

Tifa stopped in her work again. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her face turned troubled.

"…Every time I think of Barret, I think of Marlene." Tifa finally answered. "I don't know exactly why he thought it was a good thing for her to come live with us, but I'm beginning to wish he never had done it. I get Marlene up every morning. I make her breakfast, pack her a lunch, send her to school, and answer the door when she comes back. I put bandaids on her scrapes, play her games with her, and have her sleep in my bed with me when she has nightmares. Every night I feed her dinner and put her to bed. I've done that for over two years now." She hesitated after this, sighing and putting her hands on the counter so that she could let her head hang low.

"…She was here about the entire time as Denzel…and I've grown to think of Denzel as my own son. Over time…I've grown to think of Marlene…almost as…my daughter…"

Aerith exhaled a bit herself at that. She understood the problem now, and she too bowed her head.

"But…Barret…" She said aloud, her voice growing anxious. "I don't know when. I don't know if it's going to be at the end of this war, or if he's going to send her home if he ever remarries… But one day…he's going to want her to come home. And he has every right. He's her real father…at least, as real as one is going to get… It's his family. His home." She paused again, and sighed. "But…she feels like she's part of my family too. When she goes away…it's going to be so much more empty in here. I'm not going to see her drawings anymore, or wash any of her clothes, or pick up any of her toys she might have left lying around…" She hesitated again, swallowing and collecting herself.

"…It's gotten to the point where I'm scared to even hear from Barret anymore…wondering if 'today's the day'."

Aerith looked ruefully at her friend. She wished she could say or do something to help. But unfortunately…Tifa didn't have any position to argue, and she had no talking point in this matter. In the end, it was Barret and Marlene's decision, not hers. She was sad for her, but she knew as well as she did that there was nothing she could do. All she could do was move over to her and put her hand on her shoulder, trying to encourage her.

"…Things will work out." She said at last. "Things always work out. They're never as bad as we make them up to be. Just don't let the fear keep you from enjoying the time you still have with her."

Tifa didn't answer, but continued to look down. In the end, she finally sighed and gave a shrug. "Yeah…you're right." She finally admitted. "I…I just wish there was some way…"

Before either woman could say anything else, they heard a door open behind, back in the main bar area.

"Tifa! We're home!"

Both women turned and looked behind them. They couldn't see that well although the kitchen door was open, but they recognized the familiar sound of Denzel, and heard him, Marlene, and Azure coming into the house. The two turned back and looked at each other a moment. Afterward, Tifa shook her head and went back to the food.

"Look at me…I've been talking so much about this I'm not ready yet… Aerith, could you go in and tell them to wash up?"

The Cetra gave a nod. "Sure." She turned and began to walk back out of the kitchen. Tifa was left to finish the sandwiches herself. After Aerith was gone, and she heard her begin to talk to the children to get them to the bathroom, Tifa quickly finished her work. After that, with practiced skill from being a bar hostess, she scooped up three plates at once, intended to serve the kids first. Both Denzel and Marlene liked turkey sandwiches, but Azure liked peanut butter and jelly. He had ever since Denzel had made him some the day he arrived. Once she had all three in hand, she turned and began to walk out herself. She soon pushed her way through the swinging door, and emerged into the bar area.

Tifa had to add another table to their "dining room", now that they had two more residents. It was set up for lunch the same as it had been two months ago. Tifa had already brought out the fruit, vegetables, and potato chips. All that was left was to set out the sandwiches and lemonade. As she came in and went to the places the kids normally took, she saw the door to the home part of the building open. Aerith and the children came out of it. Obviously, from having played outside in the near summer heat for so long, they were rather sweaty and dirty. However, the two boys were clinging to her at the moment.

"Come on! Please?" Denzel asked.

"It's really hot out." Azure added, matching Denzel's whining tone in much the same fashion. "Please? Just for a second?"

Aerith rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. "Boys…you know I only like doing this for a good reason."

"Please?" Denzel begged again. "We're really hot…"

Aerith held back a bit longer. However, in the end, Tifa saw her cave in with a sigh. "Oh, alright." She answered smiling. "I need to practice this again anyway."

With that, the Cetra held her hand over the eager boys. They grinned and immediately stood at the ready. Aerith closed her eyes, and began to whisper. Some sort of strange language came from her, and in response a glow began to form around her person. Shocking as this normally would be, the denizens of the house had seen it before, and just watched it instead. After a moment, the green aura fell again, and something happened. A gust of wind suddenly blew forth from Aerith's hand. But it wasn't just wind. Particles of snow and frost were in it, swirling around like a gust from a snowstorm. Both of the boys closed their eyes and felt it as it blew over them, cooling them off instantly. After a few moments, Aerith let up, and dropped her hand.

"Alright now. Sit down and get ready to eat." She told them. The two immediately complied.

Yes…Aerith still had a measure of her power. But she had never been able to fully recover. Somehow, when Aerith came back to life, she gained the ability to perform magic without the aide of materia. It was shocking to everyone. After the incident with the mako eruption, however, Aerith claimed she had burnt out a part of her body, scarring it in the spiritual sense. It was impossible for her to ever perform something of that magnitude again. Teleportation was out of the question. To even take herself outside of the Seventh Heaven would be a fatal strain. However, her power hadn't fully disappeared. She still had some left, and she had grown good at it. It was no problem to send a cold breeze over Azure and Denzel at this point. At full power, she could manage a second stage attack of the basic elemental spells. Yet that was her limit. To Aerith, it was a good thing.

As the two boys joined Marlene at the table, who gave them a scolding look for doing this in the first place, the front door opened again. Everyone turned and looked, and saw that it was an even dirtier and sweatier Cloud walking through the front door. He apparently had been working hard too.

"Hi Cloud!" Denzel immediately called.

"Hey, Denzel." The ex-mercenary answered. He wiped his brow afterward and formed an agonized look. "Man…is it hot out there today. And I'm so hungry…" He began to make for the table.

"Oh no you don't." Tifa immediately cut off, waving a finger at him. "The kids had to wash up first, and so do you. You're not getting everything dirty like that."

Cloud rolled his eyes and grumbled in response, but then turned to go to the washroom. As he did, however, Aerith looked expectantly back to the door. When she saw nothing, she turned back to Cloud.

"Hey…where's Ragnar?"

"Kid radioed me and said he couldn't make it." Cloud answered as he continued to walk. "He's too busy."

Aerith crossed her arms and frowned. "Again? That's the third day in a row he's canceled."

Cloud turned back and gave a shrug. "What can I say? He's trying to set up a new system of officers to take some of the pressure off of him, but it's not going well. The only people he really knows are our inner circle of friends, and he's still getting a grasp for the aptitudes of everyone else. Some of his early choices for new commanding officers aren't that good at what they do. Plus he's trying to decide how to go about pushing forward with his first contract."

Tifa heard this, and sighed a bit herself as she frowned. "…So, he's really going forward with it?"

Cloud nodded but still stayed regular. "There's nothing for it, really. We ran out of things to refurbish and upgrade. We either have to hire a firm to start producing munitions for us, or start doing it ourselves. It would be cheaper to send in work orders."

Aerith herself looked a bit unhappy at that. "I don't like the sound of this…and I don't like him spending all that time out there either. He's working too hard. This new officer system was supposed to make less work for him, not more. He needs to relax once in a while. I heard he didn't sleep during the whole four days of that little trip we took two months ago."

Cloud sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what to say. Ever since he got this commission from Bahamut or whoever…he thinks everything in the army is his personal responsibility. The incident with that one assassin or saboteur or whatever didn't help. And neither did the incident with you."

"But Midgar was saved." Aerith answered. "No one died and I recovered."

"He still thinks they wouldn't have been in any trouble in the first place if he had stuck around." Cloud answered. He shook his head. "Kid takes too much responsibility for everyone… Beats himself up too much…"

"And you'd know nothing about that at all, of course." Tifa responded with a bit of a smile.

The ex-mercenary did something he rarely did at that. He blushed.

"Well…maybe I'll pop in and say hi after lunch." Aerith finally spoke. "It might be good for him to know there's still people around here caring that he's alive…"

**RULER**

"Alright you lazy bums! Front and center! Stand at attention! Shape up or-"

"ZOLA!"

The basilisk froze and formed an uneasy grimace, immediately losing his gruff, commanding appearance. The troops didn't seem to mind. They continued to obey him, rushing out from between their bunks in the barracks and coming together to stand at attention in the dual lines along the central walkway.

Zola was standing at the head of them, flexing his new authority in calling them for an inspection drill. However…that had changed in a heartbeat when a person he thought would be away for another few minutes made her appearance…

Slowly, Zola turned uneasily around to see who had returned. Sure enough, his eyes rested on a rather irritated and unhappy looking Lieutenant. Her arms were crossed and her eyes glared icy daggers.

"What's the big idea? This is my barracks! I give the call to attention!" Yuffie bellowed in his face.

Zola swallowed, and gave an innocent shrug. "I…eh…"

"You may be an officer again, but you're still just a corporal!" Yuffie yelled on. Afterward, she rolled her eyes and snorted. "Typical. They promote you…yet I'm still stuck being a lieutenant! At least I didn't stab the group in the back…recently. I have little enough authority as it is! And now you're trying to undermine me?"

Zola continued to shrink back, looking rather afraid in the wake of the ninja's fury. She could be very fearsome for a simple young human girl… She was nearly fuming at him now, her hands on her hips and her jaw tight, nearly exposing her teeth. She continued to glare at him for a moment, seeming ready to attack at any second, before she looked up and saw the other people in the barracks. They were still standing at attention, and not moving or looking away.

"What are you all waiting for?" She suddenly snapped at all of them. "Get out to the target range already!"

The people stiffened a bit, but then turned and ran out, doing as they were commanded. The entire company soon poured past Zola and Yuffie and flooded out behind them. It was rather hectic, but an army of volunteers was used to this sort of thing, especially in Yuffie's barracks. Soon, the two were left alone in the building by themselves.

"I just…kinda got carried away…" Zola answered. "I mean, I used to be a major officer…"

"Well, I'm the major officer here!" Yuffie shot back. "I'll thank you to remember that! Honestly…why did I ever want you in my division anyway?"

_Actually, you didn't. Ragnar made you._ Zola thought in response, although he didn't say it. Staying quiet right now was best. He let Yuffie boil over and then start to simmer down afterward. There were a few moments of silence, as Yuffie paced a bit with her arms crossed. However, in the end, Zola managed to straighten himself up a bit. After that, he smoothed himself out a little, and then asked the question.

"So…what's on the agenda today?" A dark look later, and he quickly threw in. "…Lieutenant?"

"Another dumb invasion drill." Yuffie complained in response. "They want us to be ready for another landing. Honestly…I don't know why we waste time with this."

Actually, Zola agreed with her…but probably for a very different reason. The fact was that they could only do so much from land. If the New Shinra attempted another invasion, the only thing that would really matter in stopping them would be their shoreline defenses. And despite two months of hard work and new recruits, they could do little. There were maybe thirty batteries up and down the line with heavy cannon and missiles. The infantry could supplement it with some RPGs, but not many. They had put plenty on the shore to make a landing costly, such as trenches, mud walls, barbed wire, and other things…but it would only slow down their heavy equipment in the end. And they couldn't defend the entire coast. They were still sorely outnumbered. They could hold their own for a little while in a defensive battle, but there was too much ground to cover, and too little weapons to do it. The PPA hadn't brought up any new battery in three weeks. They had finished upgrading the Bismarks with as much as they could. They had no new weapons.

If the shore defenses fell…then the army would do little to stop them from taking Midgar.

While thinking over these things and straightening himself out, a thought occurred to the basilisk. He turned to Yuffie as she began to return to normal again. "Hey lieutenant…is Wutai planning on helping us anytime soon?"

The woman frowned and pouted. She balled her hands into her fists and wrung them at her sides. "No… My dad's still too much of a coward. He doesn't want anyone from Wutai to start dying, even if it means turning our country back into some tourist trap if the Shinra take over."

Zola frowned a bit himself at that, looking a bit rueful. After a moment, however, he thought of something else. "What about acting as a supplier?" He asked. "They built that invisibility cloak for you… They have to have some serious technology. And they're great at manufacturing…"

Yuffie groaned and turned to one of the bunks, to slump down on top of it. "Again…my dad's too chicken. He thinks that starting to make weapons for the PPA will cause the New Shinra to come and bomb us." Yuffie paused at that a moment, and then scowled as she leapt to her feet, holding a fist above her head. "I say bring 'em on! We'll make them pay for what they did to us in the last war! And it's better to die a warrior than live as a sheep!"

Zola reacted a bit to Yuffie's strong sentiments, leaning back slightly. She was indeed a very vibrant and tempered human. However, he did share some of her feelings. In his ages of experience, he found that nothing ever was solved by waiting around for it to take place. Someone had to take charge. Right now, the PPA was holding its own. But with Wutai, they could turn the tide. They needed to get them on their side. There was talk about sending some diplomats there, but with the PPA still an organization and not an official government, it might take more than that. It was still a mess for right now… He just hoped they could do something before the next attack came…

Yuffie tapped her foot angrily for a few moments more. Then, she turned to Zola, and frowned again. "Well, what are you standing around for?" She finally shot at him. "Get out there and start working those troops!"

Zola didn't bother mentioning that the reason they were both still there was because of Yuffie's tantrum. He merely gave a salute and quickly dashed past her for the outside, missing a boot to the rear as he did so.

**RULER**

Ragnar turned a tired look from one slip of paper to the next. It was like some sort of bizarre quest to him…one in which he had to decipher a small series of clues and read in between the lines and pick the correct one. The right one might help, while the wrong one might bring disaster.

Yet he had to do this.

The youth raised a hand and wiped his brow, feeling his headache come on again. He took another swig of his cherry cola a moment later, trying to keep awake. He had been thinking about this all night, unable to sleep. After this, he shifted weight a bit in his office chair. Ragnar finally had an official room. It was next door to the old restaurant, in one of the upper levels. It had been an old office building, but now it was the headquarters for the main operations of the Planet Protector Army. Typically, at the very top, was Ragnar's office.

The youth had a bit more sympathy for Cid now. His desk was clogged to the point of overflowing with forms and papers he had been working on and filling out. There were files piled up on the floor all around him, making it almost impossible to get to his chair. There was also soda can after soda can piled up all over the room, everywhere there had been a space. Buried somewhere under the mess he was seated at was a phone and various office supplies. The rest of the room was all but blank save for a file cabinet, two chairs for visitors, and an old couch that came with the place. Ragnar had "crashed" on it several times, but currently it was overstuffed with old clothes and garbage. Probably not the most lovely scene for a general…and it hadn't been cleaned in over a month. But he dealt with it. He didn't have time to waste on that. He had other matters to attend to.

_Which one…_

A creaking disturbed Ragnar. In his tired state, he snapped up in a flash, his concentration broken, and actually gave out a little cry. His eyes shot to the doorway.

The woman who was pressing herself in noticed Ragnar's shock. Immediately, she winced a bit and became apologetic.

"Sorry…" Aerith innocently answered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Ragnar paused a moment, blinking. But then, he shook his head and exhaled. "No…no." He answered, in a somewhat dazzled voice. He was calming down now, and slumped back into his chair. "You just…startled me, that's all. I get so focused on things that the slightest noise throws me off."

Aerith paused a moment, and then smiled as she walked in a bit more. She revealed what she was holding. It was a sandwich on a plate wrapped in cellophane. "You didn't come to lunch, so I brought it to you."

Ragnar was still adjusting a bit, but on seeing that he smiled and sighed. He gave a head shake. "Sorry." He tiredly answered. "I was busy today… I really need to come onto a decision about this. I don't have much of an appetite, though. I haven't felt like eating today…"

Aerith hesitated, but in the end came into the room. She maneuvered her way up to the desk, and then set the plate on top of a stack of papers. "In case you want it later." Aerith answered with a smile.

Ragnar exhaled a bit with a tired smile. "Thanks…but I really can't eat right now. Maybe I'll feel more up to it around dinner."

Ragnar turned back to his work at that. Aerith herself looked down over him for a moment. Ragnar didn't recognize this, but she made a pose that Cloud would have recognized immediately. She folded her arms behind herself, and bent over to bring her head closer to the desk. It was like a child looking at something.

"What's the problem?"

Ragnar sighed. "…We don't have any weapons left to refurbish in this world." He admitted. "I hate to have to do this…but I have no choice. I have to try and get someone to start making them for us."

As expected, Aerith's face grew uneasy at that. However, Ragnar could do little to encourage her. He didn't like this either. He merely stared regretfully a moment, and then turned back down to his notes. However, Aerith didn't move. And after a moment longer, he heard her voice.

"Not as easy as it used to be, is it?"

Ragnar was confused by this reply, and looked back up. "Excuse me?"

Aerith was bending back up, but she continued to stare at Ragnar, and a smile was forming again. "Being a hero." She simply answered. "You used to only have to run around with a sword and slay a few monsters. Now you have to fight a war with guns and bombs."

Ragnar was caught off guard by that. Being a hero…? However, it was only a moment. He then remembered that he had told Aerith the story about how he met Bahamut, and that unlike the others she believed him immediately and completely. And Bahamut had said he was supposed to be a hero for this world. In the end, he smiled slightly himself, and sighed as he bowed his head again. "No…it sure isn't." He answered. "Nothing like in the stories I read…"

Aerith lowered her head slightly, but kept her smile. "…It wasn't exactly what I expected either." She went on. "I always thought the hero lived happily ever after at the end of the story…"

Ragnar raised his head again at this. He got what this meant, and looked back to Aerith. After a moment, however, he cracked a smile of his own.

"Actually…that is what you got."

Aerith paused a moment, then suddenly smiled and snickered a bit. "Yeah…I guess you're right. At least the living part…"

Both people paused a moment. Neither of them said anything. Ragnar was a bit nervous. He didn't know if he should say something else or not. The awkward silence unnerved him somewhat, but he didn't know what to do. And so, he sat there, unable to say anything to the woman in front of him. It was so strange… He had never seen her in those clothes until the day she started wearing them, and yet it seemed as if they were perfect for her. Like that was what she was supposed to be in… As for Aerith, she slowly turned back and forth in place, keeping her hands behind her.

In the end, however, her smile faded.

"Ragnar…" She slowly said aloud, her voice uneasy and slow. "Have you ever…heard voices…?"

Immediately, the youth's face turned puzzled. "What? What do you mean?"

The woman suddenly stopped swaying. She seemed to catch herself in the middle of something, and immediately went out of it. She raised her head, and then smiled again. However, her look was nervous and hurried. "Oh…nevermind." She answered with a smile. She began to move to leave. "I'll be back for the plate later. The sandwich better be gone!" She scolded. However, she was rushing to the door now. In no time at all, she was on it and vanishing through it. She paused only long enough to move her head back in and smile at him. "Come back tonight, ok?"

Ragnar opened his mouth to speak, and raised a hand to her. However, the door was already shut again. It was too late for him to say anything. The man sighed, and lowered his arm again. He frowned somewhat in response, and slumped back in his chair. That was odd. It was like Aerith was about to say something to him, but that she had cut herself off. Why was that?

Ragnar might have kept thinking about it, but he found his train of thought interrupted when he suddenly heard his phone ring. Not the phone that came with the office, which he rarely used, but his own cellular. The young man looked down, and saw the device on the desk giving out its basic ringtone. He hated specific tunes. They annoyed him. Of course, so did calls. As he looked to it, he gave a small sigh. What was it going to be this time? Groaning a bit, he reached over and grabbed it. He brought the phone back, flipped it open, and then turned it on.

"This is General Ragnar." He answered as he put it to his head.

_"It's Victor Reeve."_ The man on the other end answered. _"How are you, general?"_

Ragnar looked around a bit at himself. "…I'm getting more stubbly, and I'm out of cherry soda, but other than that…"

_"Heh…maybe I should put some of your dryness into Cait Sith's next modification. Anyway, have you signed any contracts yet?"_

"No. I was just about to get to that. You have any advice on which one?"

_"Yes. Don't sign any of them. I have a new bidder over here. I want you to hear him out before you make a decision. Come over right away and I'll introduce you."_

Ragnar's brow furrowed in confusion. "Reeve, I…"

It was too late. The phone had already been hung up. Ragnar frowned again, and sighed as he dropped it back down on the desk. He reached up to his head and rubbed it. His headache was returning. Why was it that he always had to run everywhere to get any answers? It frustrated him. But in the end, there was nothing for it. Reeve had a way of getting you to come by not answering any follow up calls. Then you had to see him in person, and it was harder to walk out on him if you didn't agree. Much as it irritated Ragnar, that was the only way to get an answer now.

Groaning, Ragnar began to pull himself up from his chair to get moving.

**RULER**

Denzel managed to swing two more times, but then let his arms fall. His face was strained, and his brow was covered with sweat.

"I'm tired…" He complained.

Cloud kept his arms crossed and stared down at him. "If you can't do it for at least ten minutes, I can't move you on to anything else."

Denzel frowned at that, looking a bit uneasy about that length of time. But then, he closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and forced himself to lift the wooden sword back up. Biting back and keeping himself going, Denzel managed to lift the sword over his head and bring it down again. He soon did so once more.

The ex-mercenary watched him do this, giving his assent silently in his mind.

_That's right, Denzel… Get angry at it. Get angry at your body when it holds you back. Push yourself back against your limitations and defy your mind when it says no…_

Lunch was over at this point, and Cloud was now in full swing of Denzel's practice session. Denzel had only begun a short time ago, and Cloud was still trying to get him to be strong enough to actually learn something. That was what this was for. Cloud had given him a wooden sword, and had him practice doing the basic overhead chop while being in ready position. This was the more tedious part of practice…and it was the one that could wear him out more than actually learning how to use his weapon. But it was also necessary. Cloud had enhanced strength from his Jenova cells and mako infusion, so wielding the massive Event Horizon was no problem. Denzel had no such distinction…at least, in terms of mako infusion. To Cloud's anger, Denzel had Jenova cells within him as well, due to the actions of the only man more soulless than Sephiroth. However, it didn't change the fact that he had to build himself up to be able to use the same size and weight blade Cloud did.

Cloud stood and watched Denzel as he swung the blade again and again. Nearby, a bit on the outskirts, was the other two child members of their little family. Azure and Marlene were watching, just as they always watched these practice sessions. Azure was always focused on him, seeming to be marveling at the whole thing. Marlene was more of a cheerleader.

That came into play as Denzel began to heave again, and grit his teeth in pain and agony. Not only was he straining his arms, but his hands were growing calloused from the tight grip he maintained and strained against. By now, they had to be rather sore.

"Come on, Denzel!" Marlene cheered. "Keep going! You can do it!"

Denzel began to fume, exhaling sharply and gritting his teeth with each new swing. He closed his eyes and began to look agonized as he kept swinging. But still, he pushed himself on. However, after a few more moments, it became too much for him despite Marlene's cheering. That was why Cloud, who normally would encourage him as well at this point, kept silent. He was straining himself too far. In the end, Denzel gave one final cry of agony as he struggled to lift his sword one more time… He buckled against it, fighting against the weight a moment…but then broke. He dropped it to the ground. Immediately after, he collapsed onto his knees and fell face forward. He began to pant hard.

"Denzel!" Marlene called out in concern. However, Cloud knew there was no worry. He was just wiped out…which was good. It meant he gave it everything he had. It was hard to usually get that from a kid his age. But luckily, Cloud had some success with it. He went down to the boy's side almost immediately. Denzel continued to lay there and pant, winded and exhausted. His breath blasted out rapidly and raggedly. When Cloud bent down next to him and put his hands on him, he could feel how hot he was. However, he pulled the boy up, and helped him to weakly turn and get in a sitting position. Denzel slumped forward afterward, and continued to pant and try to catch his breath. Cloud reached to his side as he bent down near him, pulling out the boy's water bottle. He gave it to Denzel, who quickly took it and gave himself a long drink. Once he was done, he nearly dropped the bottle to the ground, for his arms were too tired to be held up, and turned to Cloud.

"How…long did I…do it?" He asked between breaths.

"You nearly made it to seven minutes." Cloud answered.

On hearing this, Denzel immediately groaned and looked downcast. It was a long way from his goal. He slumped again where he was, turning dishearted.

"What's the matter?" Cloud asked. "You should be happy. You beat your previous record by over a minute."

"But it's not anywhere near ten minutes…" Denzel unhappily answered.

"Of course it isn't." Cloud answered. "Ten minutes at your age would be extra-ordinary. Usually only twelve-year-olds can pull it off."

The boy looked up in confusion at this, and turned back to Cloud. "What? But then…why did you-"

"Don't get me wrong." Cloud answered. "I still wanted you to try for ten minutes. It's something only the strongest kids in the world might pull off, and so that's why I wanted you to do it. Denzel, if you had tried doing that exercise only doing what most kids your age can do, which is only six minutes, chances are you would have done a lot worse. You would have expected yourself to plateau at six minutes, and so when six minutes arrived you would have subconsciously tried to give up. The only way you ever get the best out of yourself is to expect the best out of yourself. You may not have done ten minutes…but you never would have even got to seven if you hadn't tried to hit ten minutes."

Denzel paused at that. However, Cloud saw that what he said was sinking in, and the boy believed him. The truth was Cloud was very proud. He hadn't expected Denzel to give that much. He supposed he should have encouraged him to do even more, like Marlene was…but he had already exceeded his expectations, and he had learned not to give in to pain. Now he learned to always expect the best out of himself, and to try for that. In the end, he gave a smile.

"…And I wasn't telling the truth entirely back there." Cloud went on. "I can start teaching you some stuff now, even if you aren't all the way to ten minutes."

Denzel brightened up at that. "Really?"

Cloud gave a nod. "Sure. But it looks like you're done for today. That's alright. We can go in now. You've worked hard enough."

"Hey, Mr. Cloud?"

Denzel was about to get up at this, when he turned his head to the source of the voice. Cloud turned and looked over as well. To his surprise, Azure had stepped out. Not only that, but he had taken up Denzel's extra practice sword. He held it for a moment, seeming a bit uncertain with it a moment. But then, he shifted his legs out a bit, and started to move them in the same ready position that Denzel had them in a moment earlier. He lifted his arms at the same time, and began to bring the wooden weapon in front of him.

"…Could you teach me too?" He asked after a moment. "I've been watching you and Denzel. I think I can swing it for that long…"

To accent this, Denzel turned forward, and soon began to swing his sword in the same way that Denzel was swinging his before. However, he did it much easier and more quickly. Part of that was due to the fact that Denzel was tired…but part of it was not. Cloud soon found himself taken back a bit. Azure was only about the same age as Denzel, but he was already swinging the sword much easier and more strongly. He appeared to be a natural at this.

And seeing that…made Cloud uncomfortable.

"Um…Cloud?"

The ex-mercenary was shaken from his thoughts, and looked down. He noticed that a change had suddenly come over Denzel. A look of anxiety was on his face, followed by a change in mood. He was watching Azure, and how he was swinging the blade, and now showing his own ability to learn to use a sword. He watched it only for a moment, before he turned and looked back to Cloud. He hesitated, but then spoke up more strongly.

"I'm…not that tired yet." He hesitantly said. "I…I can do it for longer."

With that, Denzel turned back to where his sword was lying on the ground. He took it, and began to step back up to his feet. It was obvious that it was a strain. He winced and grit his teeth doing it. But once he was up, he went back into ready position regardless. He breathed hard, but he forced himself to raise his sword back up. He cast a glance at Azure as he did this. But then, he looked forward again…and, to Cloud's surprise, forced himself to swing it as hard and fast as Azure was doing it.

Azure turned and noticed this, and smiled in surprise. "Wow. You're doing it again already, Denzel? I thought you were tired out."

Denzel kept swinging, but forced himself to smile through clenched teeth. "Nah… Just…catching…my breath…" He said as he kept swinging.

"It's going to take me a while to catch up with you." Azure answered, but then smiled and continued to swing himself.

Cloud began to get to his feet as well, watching this exchange. A moment ago…he had been unnerved when he saw Azure come forward, and shown his strength in terms of using a sword. But then, he saw the change in Denzel. It was subtle, but Cloud could see it. Denzel had been a bit afraid when he saw Azure take up a sword and start swinging away no problem. It had made him scared to see another boy already doing that…and asking Cloud to teach him. He had seen the chance that another boy might become a student, and might surpass him in terms of what he learned. Denzel was determined to show him that he was better…and so he had forced himself to keep practicing.

This made the ex-mercenary hesitate. Denzel was already doing great…but now, he was pushing himself even farther beyond his limits, because he had a potential rival. And he saw a likewise change in Azure. That hadn't been an idle sentence. He really did look like he was willing to push himself hard to catch up with Denzel. Seeing these two together…Cloud realized something. He was nervous about Azure taking up swordfighting. Kadaj and Sephiroth alike were great with swords…and he wanted to keep Azure, assuming he was truly a Sephiroth larva, as far away from taking up their old tendancies as possible. And as far as teaching how to use a sword, he wanted that to be something special between him and Denzel. But in the same breath…he realized something else.

If Denzel had a peer to work against, he might improve even faster. He would drive himself on even more. Cloud had pushed himself far harder when he had rival recruits working against him to join SOLDIER. In a way, having a first class SOLDIER like Zack for his friend made him even more intent on getting better, and it had helped him to brush up on a lot of his inadequacies. And he could get a better grasp of Azure's abilities this way.

In the end, Cloud decided it was worth a shot.

"…Alright you two. Keep going if you can."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The "invincible airship" that Maritza is referring to early in this chapter is the Dreadnought from Final Fantasy II. However, I opted for her to do a variation on the title rather than rip it directly, as a Dreadnought is a real type of battleship...but one that is far inferior to an aircraft carrier.


	20. Nighty Night Ragnar

"Let me get this straight…" Ragnar spoke in a dark voice, accenting his mood about this. "You want me to help you bring Shinra Inc. back from the dead."

_I can't believe Reeve would do this to me…_

This was the man that he wanted him to meet, sitting down in one of Reeve's meeting rooms at the table. Though it had several chairs, it was obvious that the main ones were intended for him and for Ragnar, across from him. He had prepared a sizable presentation, it seemed, complete with lots of papers, charts, and maybe even an overhead transparency or two. However, Ragnar had not even entertained the notion of taking the chair across from him or hearing anything this man had to say. It wasn't that he hated this man. It was more that he wasn't going to put any stock in what this presentation was about.

The man was none other than a well-cleaned, proper-looking Rufus Shinra.

Reeve was in a suit standing nearby and looking rather nervous about this, as well he should. He knew that Ragnar would be against this from the start. That was why he purposely hung up the phone. He held up his hands in a stopping gesture. "General…just please, hear him out."

Ragnar shook his head immediately and began to turn. "I don't want to hear him out. Shinra is the reason that this planet is in its sorry state, and even if the company as originally designed has changed it also left the legacy of the New Shinra."

Rufus spoke up from where he was at this. "General…in all fairness, Cloud brought me here to try and help out your cause. This is what I see as being the best way."

Ragnar stopped turning, and rotated back to him. "Yeah…the best way to make yourself another few million."

"No one forced anyone to buy our products." Rufus simply answered with a shrug. "True, we ended up eliminating our competition in the end, but that would have been impossible if we hadn't been favored first."

"I don't have time for this." Ragnar groaned, and then turned completely. He began to walk for the door.

As he began to walk, he heard Rufus' sharp voice behind him. "You'll be making a deadly mistake, Ragnar. You're going to have to go with one company in the end. Any one of those you take a chance on with this. If you think that my company was the only one with ruthless businessmen in the world, you're wrong. But my company is the only one that is willing to take a pro-environmental stance. And mine is the only one that can only expand into the military sphere. All other ones can use this war as an excuse to become the next Shinra itself. I'll tell you now you're taking a much greater risk with them than me. At least I'm in your pocket."

Ragnar halted. His face showed nothing but agitation, and he breathed in place for a moment. In the end, however, he finally turned his body around and stared back at Rufus. The ex-President had risen from his chair, but had not moved forward.

"…You've got five minutes."

"If you're going to do this, then you owe it to yourself to do it right." Rufus began. "Corny as that sounds, it's the truth. The New Shinra are going to be throwing all of the latest technology they have your way. They have one of the best developers on their side. Your only chance is to outdevelop them and out produce them. They got their hands on all of what exists up there, but here in Midgar is the facilities and capabilities to produce far more. And Leers, in the end, is a military officer, not a businessman. I don't have my tact for companies like my old man did, but I'm still very good at what I do. I know all the best developers, engineers, scientists… I have connections to resources all over the world… We could outdo any technological advancement the New Shinra could come up with before they could even put it out."

"All the designs your company put out used mako power." Ragnar answered. "You'd go right back to killing the Planet again."

Rufus merely snorted at this, getting a dark look. "What? You think coal and oil aren't killing the Planet?"

Ragnar raised an eyebrow to this, not expecting that answer.

"If figures that you wouldn't. Most people don't suspect it. They think it's just the perfect alternative to mako." Rufus went on. "The average coal/oil powered plant produces over a thousand metric tons of ash a year…unusable toxic waste. They fill the air with carbon dioxide, which has been correlated with an increase in the Planet's overall temperature. They also frequently fill the air with sulfides, which turn rainwater into acid, destroying property and sterilizing lakes. Why else do you think it was so easy for us to get the world to switch to mako power? Plus, according to estimates, we have maybe fifty years of oil left in this world before it runs out.

"Now, if you stick with me," Rufus continued, changing his tone. "I'll bring in our old researchers. There was a think tank of scientists that my dad fired with the advent of mako power who I can get in touch with. At the time they were fired, they were very close to perfecting a new type of energy use called nuclear fission."

With that, Rufus turned and went back to his things. He went to one of his paper stacks, pulled away a few of them, and went to one in particular. It was some sort of diagram of what looked like atoms…big ones. He pulled this up and held it in front of him for Ragnar to see. "Heavy radioactive atoms like Uranium can be split by bombarding them with certain subatomic particles. The result releases a staggering amount of energy that can be harnessed into power plants. It produces waste that is more toxic, but only one percent the amount of what a coal plant produces. And all of the waste is earthbound, not scattered everywhere in the atmosphere.

"There are enough radioactive materials in this world to keep our energy going for another 3,000 years. But if you go with me, you'll only need twenty of those. They were already starting to investigate an even higher-yield, lower waste process called nuclear fusion. If they could make a reactor that had a self-sustaining reaction with that, then waste would be even less with even higher amounts of energy coming off. This type of power is the wave of the future, General. A wave that you can usher in if you support me."

The idea sounded impressive, but even if Ragnar understood the science he would still be skeptical, and he still didn't like this. He kept his frown. "What about you? What about the name of Shinra itself? What is this going to do to our army's reputation when they see that we restarted the Shinra Corporation?"

"There's no need to let the public know about that." Rufus responded. "We can pick a million different new names. And no one has to know it's me as CEO either. I can operate through a hundred different talking heads. Nobody outside this room even has to know that I'm the one behind it.

"Don't think of this as resurrecting the Shinra Corporation. Think of it as a way to create a new company for the future. A new type of corporation to create a new type of destiny for the world. Something to lead us on into the next century."

"And when this war is over, and your company continues to gain power and money," Ragnar went on. "How long will it be before the specter of Shinra returns? How long will it be before another corporation-state forms? Once you've reached the point where you're monopolizing everything again, it won't be long before you have your own military branch as well. And with you controlling this new nuclear fission technology, everyone in the world once again has to come to you for power. In twenty years, you'll once again be the most powerful man on this Planet, and once again everyone will have to either step in line with you or get out of your way."

"Who's to say that won't happen anyway?" Rufus responded. "Like I said before…Shinra was only the company that won the battle royale. There were plenty of other heavy contenders which would have done the same, but due to a mixture of luck and tact were stopped."

"If you're trying to tell me that you'll be a kinder, gentler CEO after everything you've gone through, I think it's a load of bull." Ragnar retorted. "I think you'll lapse right back into your old habits the moment you can. And I wouldn't be surprised if what's left of the Planet Protector Army is fighting against your new company in that time."

"You can think what you want." Rufus answered. "The fact of the matter is, I'm still the best choice out there, and you're shooting yourself in the foot to go with a more incompetent organization. You may be taking a chance on me in the distance future, but if you go with a different company then you're taking a chance right now. And I would think you'd care more about getting rid of the immediate threat, one that _definitely_ is going to use mako power and dominate this world, if it isn't stopped. At the end of the day, anyway you look at it, I'm your best shot at besting him. You know it's true."

Ragnar was silent again at the end of this. He didn't look at Rufus. He kept his head down and his face hard. But now, these new considerations were going through his mind. He hated to admit it, but Rufus had a point. The Shinra were the ones who begat the New Shinra. They would probably be the most likely to be able to destroy them. And Rufus probably still had a lot of connections that could help him out. But this whole thing was bad to him… Going along with this would probably be considered one of the most foolish things he'd ever done. It would be like giving a fox keys to the henhouse. For all of Rufus' claims and proclamations, it didn't change the fact that this was risky business. More than risky…it might be fatal.

In the end, Ragnar sighed. He shook his head, and reached for his brow again. He turned and began to walk for the door once more.

"I'll think about it." Was all he acquiesced. "For now…I'm too tired."

**RULER**

The day had just broken, and Vincent did what he did every morning.

The dark man was pacing around the wreckage of Midgar. He was in the ruined portion, not in the area with new developments. He figured this would be the place where he would more clearly find what he seeked. After all, his quarry was probably not in the mood to hang anywhere near the main army.

It had been two months since Vincent had officially been named a member of the Planet Protector Army. He had been admitted on lieutenant status, what with his already advanced training and marksmanship. General Ragnar had obviously wanted him to help his units with gunnery. However, Vincent had not assumed that position yet. He didn't want it, for one reason. Joining the army was one thing. Having people under him was something completely different. What more, he enjoyed being out on his own or with only a small group. That was how it was under the Turks…

Vincent closed his eyes at that thought.

Every time he thought of the Turks…he thought of her.

In truth, he didn't know why he reacted how he did that one night. Somehow, he had just stood there and let the woman indulge whatever fantasy was running through her mind. He even reached out and touched her, made a gesture as if he was trying to comfort her. And everything she did…she didn't suspect a thing. She didn't suspect the fact that Vincent had no idea what she was doing or why. She assumed it was all natural to him.

After that night, the woman known as Krystea had stunned him with more information, as he read Ragnar's interview of her and the facts that she pointed out. How had she known what she had? How did she know his father was abusive? That he had run off and joined a military academy when he was barely a teenager? How did she know where he kept his stash of tools under his bed? Or that he liked to eat hamburgers? This was kids stuff…but it was from a past that Vincent had killed. It was from over forty years ago. And yet this woman who was half that age knew it. She talked about it as if she had been there… And yet, rather than accost her…demand to know how she knew this…hunt her down and find her out…all he had done was stand there and take it…

He didn't know what to think. This was like that night with Marlene…how he had felt something stir in his long frozen heart when she came up to him and clung to his leg. Something stirred in him as well when that woman put her arms around him.

Did he…almost want to believe that she was telling the truth?

Perhaps he thought this was some sort of absolution from his sin. Perhaps he had just taken up the tendancy of lying to not hurt anyone else. Perhaps he was still just too much of a coward to do the right thing when he needed to. He didn't know…

And he tended not to dwell on things he didn't know.

The man pushed the thought out of his head and went back on task. He didn't have time for this. He had to seek out his quarry.

Ever since the climax to their journey in Junon, nothing had been seen of the mutated people. But Vincent wasn't letting it slide. Aerith was safe for now and so were the others, but that could change as unexpectedly as the attacks had come in the first place. He had to find out where they were coming from, and see what they wanted. They had been after both Aerith and Krystea. Somehow…he had a feeling they knew something about the both of them.

He had started off following Zola's instructions, going outside of the prison and examining the manholes there. He found nothing. No special chambers or lines, or anything out of the ordinary. He expanded his search in a growing circle around there, leaving no stone unturned. He looked in every possible location for signs of life or presence. He found little, and what he did find could belong to any homeless individual.

A growing fear was beginning to plague Vincent. He knew the underground network of Midgar was rather extensive. On the surface it was already hard to follow. Going a little underground turned it into a maze. From there, there were ten times as many ways to go into a secret chamber or passage. He feared the only way he could ever find these individuals would be to check those passages, but that would take months…

Still, he might have to try in the end. As Cid would say, "them's the breaks".

Pushing this fear out of mind, Vincent turned and continued to walk along, expanding his search again as he did every morning.

**RULER**

Aerith frowned in dismay.

Ragnar's cot looked disheveled in the exact same way it had been last night. She realized what that had to mean immediately. It made her sigh. Turning away from it, she looked back to the entrance into the Seventh Heaven. She walked into it. After that, she made her way around the room and toward the kitchen, following the sound of frying and the smell of food. As always, it smelled great. Tifa's skill as a fighter was equaled only by her skill in cooking. Aerith had missed the smell of food… She soon pushed her way through the swinging door and into the interior.

There was Tifa, already up and at the skillet. Aerith might think it was bad for her to get up this early just to make breakfast for everyone, but the truth was that wasn't a factor in how early she got up. She was always up before dawn to do her exercise routine. She had already been awake for a few hours. When she heard the door open behind her, she turned away from her stove and back to it. She smiled as she saw Aerith coming in. "Good morning."

Aerith managed a smile as well. "Morning." She answered. Afterward, however, her face turned to concern. "Have you seen Ragnar today?"

Tifa frowned as well and shook her head. "No. Pulled another all nighter. I haven't seen him in close to four days at this point."

Aerith frowned as well. "…I went back last evening to get your plate. He wasn't there, and I assumed he had gone home. But he wasn't here when I got back. He hadn't touched his sandwich."

Tifa sighed and gave a shrug. "I don't know what to tell you, Aerith. He can be a real workaholic."

"Workaholic or not, this isn't good for him." Aerith went on as she walked into the room. "He'll work himself into an illness or worse."

The woman shrugged as she cracked an egg. "I'm not disagreeing with you, Aerith, but there's nothing I can do. He can be as stubborn as you-know-who. I think he got that trait from him. He does look up to him in more ways than one."

Aerith sighed and came to a stop, leaning against the counter. Tifa was right, but that didn't put her at any more ease. He was a nice person… She hated to see him work himself to death. Even if he was the leader of an army, he could take some time out…couldn't he? Cloud was a general too, and he did. On that thought, however, Aerith noticed something else. She looked back through the kitchen door and to the outside a moment, but then turned back to Tifa.

"The kids aren't up yet?"

"Marlene is." Tifa answered. "She's getting dressed. But Denzel and Azure are still snoozing away. They really wore themselves out yesterday practicing."

Aerith looked up a bit at that. "Oh? So now it's both of them?"

Tifa gave a nod.

The Cetra hesitated after that. She crossed her arms and looked down over Tifa's work. After a short while, she smiled. "Well, I'm still surprised. Even when I was bedridden, the smell of your food woke me up every morning. You're good at this, Tifa. When you reopen the Seventh Heaven, you should try and serve breakfast."

Tifa smiled and gave a chuckle at that. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Aerith. I run this bar all by myself. I can barely handle the appetizers. I'd need to hire someone else."

Aerith drew herself back a bit at that. "Well, not necessarily." She answered, and then gave a smile. "I'm here."

Tifa stopped what she was doing and turned her head in surprise to Aerith. "What?"

Aerith merely shrugged. "Why not? I'm living here. I might as well do something to pull my own weight. I've never done anything other than pick flowers and sell them before, but I think I can manage setting tables and bringing out food to customers."

Tifa looked back at Aerith a moment longer. After a while, she smiled, and went back to her work.

"When this is over, Aerith…I might just take you up on that offer."

**RULER**

Mack grinned from beneath his helmet as he eased his Bismark back into position. Just as he suspected, his on-board short range radar confirmed his two "wingmen" falling into position behind him in perfect synchronization. The maneuver had gone on without a hitch. These guys were getting good, and now they were becoming a truly powerful force. He couldn't resist not bragging.

"Hey Captain!" He called on the radio. "How did you like that?"

_"Bah! Stop screwing around with those tricks and test out the damn missiles already!"_

"Yeah, yeah…" Mack answered, but with a grin as he did so. He owed Captain Cid a lot, after all, and he knew that the captain was enjoying this as much as he was. Not only had Cid began teaching him how to fly planes, and honing his skills on a water ski to be adaptable to air combat, but he had also suped up the original Bismarks to become true fighting machines.

The Bismark that Mack was on currently barely resembled what it had initially been. At this point, it was almost enclosed in an aerodynamic armored shell. It had real missile launchers on the sides, and real guns as well with bullets powerful enough to pepper a destroyer's hull. It had internal gyroscopes to help keep it from flipping in extreme combat, and it had various speeds now in addition to brakes. It also was armed with targeting equipment and radar, which is what Mack was making use of at the moment.

He looked up ahead through his new tinted window to see the target. It was nothing more than an old tugboat, set up as a dummy target for the Bismarks to practice on. Mack looked at it a moment, and then down to his targeting array. He twisted a few knobs on it, creating a 3D grid on a small electronic display. He adjusted the sonar controls, and it made a vague oblong object appear that had the same dimensions and width as the tugboat in front of him. Once that was done, he quickly pressed a few more buttons to maneuver various crosshairs onto certain key parts of the tugboat, in particular the propeller array and two other sections that, when punctured, would sink the ship in a hurry. Once he had them assigned, he waited just a few moments for the system to lock in. After that, he looked up to the actually view of the boat, and depressed the missile firing trigger.

Moments later, three plumes of smoke erupted around his Bismark as the missiles were fired. A second afterward, three lines were dancing their way through the air as they headed toward their destinations. Mack pulled his Bismark out of the way, as he would after any successful launch in combat, but he also watched to see what would happen. The three missiles roared through the air for a little longer, but already before they hit Mack could tell they were going to their intended locations. A second longer confirmed it. All three hit on their key points, one after another.

"Yahoo!" Mack cried in joy. "Take that!"

_"Stop yelling around like a retarded son of a bitch!"_ Cid snapped back. _"The damn things work, but that wasn't even a real target! You can yell when you do that to a destroyer!"_

Mack frowned again, and flipped Cid off playfully from the safety of his cockpit, something he would never do to his face. Again, he dealt with it. It was just his way. He knew Cid had to be pleased with this. He just learned what it meant to work under Cid Highwind when he first paired up with him two months ago. You had to expect to get relentless criticism from the great pilot, but be able to deal with it. After all, the man did care, and he could show it if given ample opportunity. When you performed in a real heavy scenario, he'd be the first to congratulate you. And he prided himself on making sure that people were always ready for those types of scenarios.

Mack felt almost invincible now. He had reluctantly taken the title of being the Planet Protector Army's only "Ace" fighter two months ago, but since then his confidence had soared. He practiced frequently, and improved his already innate ability even more. He was also able to pass on what he learned, soon making the other recruits under him, and his new Commander status, quite competent as well. He was looking forward to the next battle they would be in. He was sure the New Shinra would be better prepared…but he was eager to show that he was better prepared too.

A horrible wet cough suddenly came into Mack's ear. _"Alright, alright…enough monkeying around."_ Cid spoke again in a much weaker, hoarse voice._ "Get your asses back in here. We need to drill the new pilots."_

Mack truly frowned when he heard that. He sighed uneasily. Cid was still a pretty young man…but Mack had heard him coughing a lot lately. At first, he never noticed it. He coughed every once in a while, but it could be dismissed as natural or a cold. However…as time went on, and the cough only got worse, Mack began to worry. He wasn't getting any better with it. And sometimes, he would have fits of it. And when he was done, he would practically be gasping for air. None of that was comforting.

He hoped that it wasn't indicative of something else. General Ragnar was a hard worker, but so was everyone else he had initially recruited. He hoped Cid wasn't working himself too hard, and neglecting his health in the process.

But most of all…he hoped that he would stop smoking.

He had a bad feeling that this might somehow be linked to his cough…in a rather bad way.

With that in mind, Mack inhaled and exhaled again, and then pitched his Bismark around to make his way back to port.

**RULER**

Aerith knocked this time, making sure to not surprise Ragnar again. However, good as her intentions were, she still heard a yelp from within. He must have been so focused that even a knock on the door was too much for him. However…Aerith didn't feel too bad. It was time for Ragnar to get unfocused. It was evening again, and he hadn't been home all day. He didn't stop by for lunch or dinner, and Aerith had no reason to believe he was eating at the mess hall or anywhere else. She was afraid that he wasn't sleeping or taking care of himself, and that all he was having for food was sodas.

"Uh…come in…" A somewhat distracted voice called out.

Aerith was puzzled by this, but then opened the door to the chamber.

It wasn't any better from yesterday. It was still mostly a garbage heap. The only real change was that Ragnar's stack of soda cans appeared to have gotten larger. The woman looked across the room, and up to the man himself. His cape had been removed and flung against the couch, and his top collar had been unbuttoned. He seemed rather hot, although it was a pleasant temperature in here due to an air conditioning unit.

However, he also didn't look that well. His face was a bit of a lighter palor, and his eyes had circles under them. He was also moving rather slowly. On seeing this, Aerith immediately reacted.

"You don't look too good, Ragnar…"

Ragnar blinked a moment, and shook his head. "Oh…I'll be alright." He finally answered. "I've just got a bit busy, that's all."

Aerith didn't look convinced, and she began to make her way forward, picking her way around the piles of stuff discarded on the floor. "Busy? I thought you had a new chain of command to handle that."

Ragnar hesitated a moment, once again seeming dazzled. Then, he shook his head. "Um…yeah…well…" He began, seeming to not be able to focus. "Well…I do have a chain of command… I've got special officers for resource acquisition and assignment. I've got people to handle zoning issues and feeding and housing. And, of course, I've got all the officers for the army… But I'm still the commander in chief. Since we've been our own unit for so long, I'm working on expanding and getting more allies. Right now, I was trying to finish this speech. I want to give it tomorrow on another radio address calling for volunteers, so I need to get it done by tonight."

Aerith made her way to the desk, and began to pick her way around. "…If you give any speech sounding as out of it as you are now, I don't think it's going to go over well." She warned.

Ragnar again looked distracted. "Oh…well, I'll be fine. If I can get it ready in a few hours, I'll be able to rest for a few hours before it happens…"

Aerith finished making her way to Ragnar's side, having to push aside some stuff as she did so. When Ragnar noticed this, he turned to it and began to reach out a hand. "I…I wish you wouldn't do that… I have a system…"

The Cetra wasn't paying attention. She was looking to his desk. What she saw she didn't like. She reached over and took up a bottle of headache medicine, and turned to Ragnar with a scolding frown.

"What's this?"

Ragnar looked to it. "…I have a headache."

"It looks like more than a headache to me." Aerith answered, getting a bit more into a scolding tone. "Have you eaten anything other than sodas all day?"

Ragnar gave a shrug. "Seriously…I don't have an appetite. If I try to eat anything, it's just going to make me feel sick…"

"I wonder why." Aerith answered sarcastically. "Let me feel your head."

"Aerith, I'm really-"

Not taking anymore excuses, Aerith reached out and pressed her hand to Ragnar's forehead. Immediately, she pulled it off.

"You're hot!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Ragnar shrugged. "I get hot. The dumb air conditioner's not working…"

"It's plenty cool in here. You're just hot. No appetite…feeling nauseous…headaches… You're sick, Ragnar."

The young general gave another shrug. "I can keep going. I'll take a rest in a few hours, after I get this done…"

"When's the last time you slept?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"…I've been busy…"

"That does it."

Aerith immediately reached over and seized Ragnar by the underarms. Not caring for any of the papers or junk around him, she dragged him up out of his chair. His tiredness, weakness, and disorientation allowed this to be accomplished by her, despite being so much weaker. He didn't even seem to realize what was going on until she started to drag him away from his chair and through his piles of papers.

"What…what're you…?"

"You're going to bed. And you're going to bed right now." Aerith flatly stated, sounding like a disciplining mother.

"I'm alright…"

"You are not alright! You're burning yourself out! You need to stop working at a reasonable time, get more sleep, and eat something besides soda!"

Ragnar tried to resist, but his head was swimming too much, and his headache was throbbing. He also didn't feel as strong as he usually did. His body had a chill going through it, and that feel of weakness that came with fever. Soon, Aerith had dragged him back to his couch. She paused only to throw off everything that was on it, not caring what order it was in, and then pulled Ragnar around and made him sit.

"Now take off that uniform. When's the last time you even changed clothes?"

Ragnar groaned. Aerith, not bothering to wait, went down to his boots and immediately began to untie them and pull them. The general reacted. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Getting you undressed faster. You're going to sleep all night. And tomorrow morning, I'm going to have Tifa make you a real breakfast, and you better eat every bite!"

Ragnar frowned as one of his boots came off. "Why are you treating me like a kid?"

"Because you're acting like one! Only a kid doesn't know how to eat properly, get to bed at a decent hour, and take care of himself!" Off went the other boot. Aerith recoiled and held her nose a moment at that. "You really do need to change your clothes…and you need a bath too. Honestly, you men sometimes…" After that, Aerith yanked off both of Ragnar's socks, and began to go for his middle to undo his belt.

Ragnar's eyes widened at this, and he recoiled and guarded himself. "Hey!"

"Well then, hurry up!" Aerith called back, pulling her hands back and putting them on her hips.

Ragnar frowned, but then began to undo his belt. After he did, and had Aerith resume pulling his pants off, he went up to his tunic and began to unbutton it. He soon pulled that off as well, leaving him in just his boxers and sleeveless undershirt. With that done, Aerith went to his disheveled pillow and set it at the arm of the couch. She then took up his blanket next and pulled it back.

"Now lie down." She instructed. "Tomorrow, you're coming home at a decent hour and sleeping on the cot."

Ragnar groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm just between caffeine rushes. I could just use another soda and I'd be fine…"

"No more sodas for you." Aerith immediately scolded. "Next time you feel tired, you can go to sleep like a normal person. It's not healthy to drink all of those anyway."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Oh, come on. Now you're starting to push it…"

"Just lie down already." Aerith responded, pushing against his chest to try and force him back.

However, Ragnar was now resisting. "Look…I'll go to sleep. But I need to finish that speech. I want to give it tomorrow morning."

"It can wait another day." Aerith answered. "You need to rest now."

"It's more important to keep up recruiting." Ragnar answered. "It'll only take me a couple hours."

"No." Aerith retorted just as strongly. "If you stay awake and finish this, you'll just start something else after you're done. And I don't want to stay up waiting for you to make sure you go to sleep. It can wait."

Ragnar frowned. "Look…I'm not a baby. And I'm the commander in chief of this army. I'll decide when I'm going to sleep." He began to push up from the couch.

Aerith put her hands on him and forced him back down, which was harder now. He was starting to resist more. "Ragnar…if you don't lie down and go to sleep right now, I'll put you to sleep."

"I'm not a kid." Ragnar answered, getting a little irritable as well now. "I'll do it later, once I'm finished with-"

Aerith, however, had enough. She frowned for a moment, but then finally held a hand in front of Ragnar's face. This surprising gestured made Ragnar cut himself off in mid-speech, and stare at the open palm in a puzzled manner. That was all the distraction that Aerith needed. She immediately closed her eyes and began to chant. After a few moments, a mist began to slowly come out of her hand and began to flood over the general's face.

After only a moment, the youth gave a groan, and then suddenly fell back. His eyelids drooped and collapsed, and his body soon followed the path of least resistance and plopped down right on top of the pillow that Aerith had set up. The Cetra frowned and pulled her hand back. She stared down at the now-slumbering General Ragnar. She didn't want to have to do that, but she couldn't force him down any other way. At any rate, General Ragnar was a rather strong individual in terms of will. For a simple sleeping spell to have affected him so easily, his body already had to be taxed incredibly. She took that as justification.

She looked down on him a moment, but then finally reached down and grabbed his legs. She pulled them up with some effort and set them on the couch. After that, she spread the blanket out over him. With that done, she stood up again, crossed her arms, and sighed. He would sleep until tomorrow morning, just as she intended. However, she couldn't help but shake her head down at him.

"Why is it that all of the men in my life who say they're there to protect me are the ones that need to be taken care of?"

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	21. Unsolicited Advice

_Ring-ring-ring… Ring-ring-ring…_

Ragnar groaned and swallowed. His mouth was dry. It had to have been hung open all night. He pushed up a bit from where he was, and looked down at it. A bit to his surprise, he found himself lying on the couch in his office. He was mostly undressed and covered with a blanket. He winced a bit in the early morning light, coming through the blinds in his window. He didn't remember going to bed last night… How had he gotten here?

That was right… Aerith had come in. She had forced him to undress and tried to put him down. He remembered refusing. She was treating him like a kid…which had struck a nerve in him. He didn't care what Aerith said…he didn't want to be treated like a child. That made him more opposed to the idea of following her advice, and he had wanted to get up. Then…she held a hand in front of his face…

Ragnar groaned again and frowned. She had to have used her power on him. Sleep was one of the most basic of the nature affecting spells. She had to have put him into an enchanted sleep, forcing him to go down. He barely remembered it…just a feeling of being very pleasant and light, and sinking into the feeling immediately. His own defenses had been helpless against it, tired as he was…

However, the general soon forgot about that. His mind became aware of what had awakened him. It was the sound of his personal cell. Immediately, he threw his blanket off and stumbled out of "bed". He didn't notice the fact that his wits were far sharper now, and that his headache had subsided greatly. He merely stumbled over to his desk, taking note with some irritation at how Aerith had disrupted his information, and went to his cellular. He quickly snatched it up, noticing quickly that he already had three missed calls, before opening it and putting it to his head.

"General Ragnar here."

_"Where the hell have you been?"_ An angry voice of a certain Captain Cid came from the other end. _"I've been trying to get ahold of you all morning!"_

The man frowned in response. "…Something caught me off guard. What's up?"

_"What's up? The damn New Shinra Navy is on the move, that's what's up! And they ain't screwin' around this time! Our buoy radar shows there's at least thirty destroyers coming in, as well as a ship the size of the old Shinra HQ Building!"_

Ragnar's eyes widened at this revelation, as a fear sank into his heart. It was happening again…and this time, it was far worse. They weren't doing anything piecemeal this time. This time…they were coming to smash them.

"…Assemble the head officers. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Ragnar slammed the phone shut and discarded it to the desk. He looked around a moment, and then focused on his closet. He quickly ran over to that and opened it up. Inside, he saw a few fresh uniforms hanging there waiting for him. He grabbed one, pulled it out, and threw it on the couch. He quickly went for some socks, grabbed them, and then ran back over to the couch. Once there, he quickly began to put them on.

He was so focused that he barely noticed it when the door to his room opened. He was surging on adrenaline now, and so he didn't jump for once. However, he cast a side glance to it for a moment. He saw a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast come in, followed shortly thereafter by a smiling, pleasant woman.

"Time to wake up, general." She called out in a cheerful voice. However, on entering and turning to the couch, she soon saw that she was a bit late. Ragnar was up and getting ready. Her smile faded, and she formed some surprise. "Oh…you're already up."

Normally, Ragnar was in a good mood whenever he saw Aerith. However...now was not a normal time. He had been asleep through an invasion call, and it was because she had put him to sleep. He had sat through something important when he was supposed to be the head of the army, and people might suffer for it. That quickly changed his mood from normal to rather irritable...

Ragnar bristled with anger on seeing her. "No thanks to you." He answered sharply, nearly snapping. "Why did you do that?"

Aerith reacted a bit, taken a bit aback by his sudden anger. "What…?"

"We're being invaded." Ragnar continued. "By the whole New Shinra Navy. They knew about this for hours…but they couldn't get ahold of me because I was asleep. Because _you_ put me to sleep. Now I've lost out on God knows how much time to get ready. I may not have everything ready in time before they get here. People may die because of that."

His socks were on now, and he moved to his pants next. Aerith, on her part, was frozen. She quickly began to look uneasy and nervous, hearing what had happened. She drew back a bit, and swallowed uncomfortably. "…I'm sorry…"

"You had no right to do that!" Ragnar snapped at her as his pants went on. "I told you I didn't need to sleep! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I…thought you were just being difficult…"

"Difficult?" Ragnar answered harshly as he went for his tunic. "Difficult? What am I, some toddler? You violated me! You can't just go up to a person you think needs a rest and cast a spell on them! Who the hell do you think you are?"

The last comment was especially biting, and it made Aerith recoil uneasily. She began to withdraw in on herself. "I…I was only trying to help…"

"You're not a military officer and you're not a soldier in this army!" Ragnar snapped back as he went for his boots and began to put them on. "You're not in any position to give me any help! Why don't you just go back to the Seventh Heaven and stay out of trouble?" He scowled and sighed as he began to tie his boots. "Damnit…you always do this! You did it back when you were with Cloud! You always try to take things into your own hands, thinking you know better than anyone else, and you end up paying for it! If you had just listened to me and let me alone, this wouldn't have happened! I told you I knew when I had to sleep! I would have known what was a good time to-"

Ragnar cut himself off.

Aerith had her head bowed now, trying to hide her face.

She was crying.

The man stared at her a moment. As he did…he clenched his jaw. He turned his head away and swore under his breath. He shouldn't have been so angry…but he was upset. He was very upset. And he was still angry. There was a huge navy headed their way, and he had to try and figure out a way to stop it. He had a lot to do…and he could have gotten started earlier if not for her. It was her fault. If she felt like crying, then she should. It was because of her actions that he was mad, after all... And she should feel bad for what she had done to him. Even now, he didn't have time to waste on her but to get going. Maybe snapping at her would keep her from doing this again.

However, despite all of those thoughts…he didn't feel happy about this.

_Way to make her feel two inches tall, Ragnar..._

In the end, he sighed and stood up. He didn't have time for this. He had to get going. He reached over and picked up his cape, and then spun it around and began to fasten it to his neck. He looked back to Aerith. She was still holding the plate, but she had stepped back and cringed now. Her head was still bowed, not looking up to the man as he turned to her. The youth slowly inhaled and exhaled, letting out a sigh.

He walked forward, and began to make for the door. However, he stopped next to her for a moment. He turned his head to her, but she didn't look up.

"Look…" He began with a tired sigh, his anger finally simmering down. "Just…just go home, and stay out of trouble."

Aerith didn't react or look up. Ragnar frowned and groaned again, but he couldn't spend anymore time here. In the end, he forced himself to turn away from her, and walked back to the doorway. Soon, he passed through it, and was picking up speed to get him to their meeting hall.

The Cetra was left alone in the room.

In the end, with some disgust, she simply dropped the plate on the floor and let it smash.

**RULER**

Ragnar was still unhappy with himself and what he had done when he arrived in the meeting hall. He was beginning to get angry at how he had spoken. She was just trying to help…like she said. There was no reason for him to get that snitty with her…or for him to have said that one bit to her… Whatever he said had to be too much. He had made her cry. However, he couldn't afford to worry about it now. He had to get back to business.

As Ragnar entered, he saw that the hall was already rather full. The officers, and there were many more after two months, mostly filled up the aisles. The higher officers were gathered at the front. Cloud was already there, and turned to him when he entered, giving him a nod. Colonel Nanaki was already up front, next to an overhead. It was much the same map that had been shown two months ago, only with, to Ragnar's dismay, far more dots representing enemy ships. On entering, many of the newer officers rose and gave him a salute, and the chatter of the room cut down. It didn't take long for everyone to turn to him.

"At ease." He responded as he made his way to his own chair at front.

"I took the liberty of putting the army on the highest state of alert, General." Cloud announced as he came forward. "Everyone is mobilizing."

Ragnar hesitated on hearing that...before he managed to somewhat stiffly give a nod. That only expressed the merely hint of his sentiment, though. In truth, he was very surprised...and very thankful for it. That was what he would have done long before now if he had been up. Luckily, Cloud shared his status, and seemed to have gotten the hint and taken the liberty. Ragnar soon reached his chair and sat down. He turned to the front, and the saluting soldiers sat and turned back that way as well. The room stayed silent and focused on Red XIII.

The beast gave a nod, and indicated to the screen. "As you all probably are aware of by now, the New Shinra are mobilizing. They have launched a massive invasion force that is bound for Midgar's shore. They are coming to the thinnest point between the shore and the city, which is only about ten miles. They also are bringing three times as many transports as before at least, indicating that they have three armies with them. This all points to the likelihood that they are planning to invade on landing, and push all the way into the city itself and take it."

A wave of unease traveled through the room. Ragnar was especially nervous on hearing that. Until now, most of their defenses had been set up to keep them from reaching shore. Once they did, there was little they could do besides fight it out in a bloodbath. The maximum strength of their army was currently a little over 10,000. With three times as many transports, they were outnumbered three to one. Now, they had managed to win with far worse odds before, but that was when the terrain was on their side. Once they landed and overcame the barricades, there was nothing between them and Midgar but open plains. In Midgar, they might be able to stand out on a guerilla defense, but only at the expense of hundreds of civilians, and who knew how much damage.

"As chief tactician," Red XIII continued. "My advisement is to proceed with the same course of action as last time, which is to disable their transports. Without them, they cannot proceed with an invasion even if we lose the bay."

"They're bound to be ready for it this time." Ragnar answered. "They'll deploy in a way to keep our Bismarks fodder for their cannons."

"But that might work out." Ragnar heard from behind him. He and the others gathered turned and looked, and saw Ragnar's newest high officer. Commander Mack was looking hopeful as he explained his rationality. "The only way they can be in a position to hit us is if they spread out. That'll make it harder for the Bismarks to do any damage, but it will also make it harder for them to break through any of our shore defenses."

"That's assuming they haven't built something to counter the Bismarks…" Cid threw in with a dark look from his position. "Like a whole division of those little black boats from last time… Even if our improved Bismarks can take 'em, they'll be keepin' 'em from doing their job, which is to destroy as many transports as possible."

"We may not have a choice in the matter." Ragnar darkly answered. He crossed his arms and sighed for a moment, thinking this over. The other officers looked to him and waited for signs of something. In the end, he exhaled again, and lifted his head for a new announcement.

"...I'm going to have to go in a different direction from the Colonel's strategy. I want all the Bismarks and shore defenses to concentrate their firepower on the destroyers."

The officers stiffened a bit at that, and a wave of surprise and fear suddenly traveled through the room.

"General…" Cid spoke up. "We ain't got enough firepower to contest their navy."

"It's our only shot." Ragnar answered. "If we mobilize all of the infantry, we still have one advantage. Any enemy transport that comes to shore is going to be forced to do it one at a time. We can take out any troops that land. But if their navy gets within bombardment range, then the army will be toast."

"You're actually wanting to fight them on even terms?" A small voice piped out from the ranks, one that Ragnar recognized as belonging to Yuffie. "Are you insa-"

"I never said it was going to be easy." Ragnar answered. "But it won't be what they're expecting. If they really are distanced apart, then it might be possible to pull it off. It's still going to take every single unit we have available. Every division needs to be on alert and at the shore. Any of the infantry corp that can supplement the shore defenses with RPGs or rocket launchers needs to do so." A pause, and then something else. "…And we need to bring in the new division too."

A few people raised their eyebrows at that, and grew reluctant.

Cloud leaned in to Ragnar's side. "You sure, kid? They've only been training a week…"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anymore time, Cloud." Ragnar ruefully answered. "We have to hit these guys back with everything we have."

**RULER**

Again, the army went on alert.

With their general back at the helm, the entire PPA was mobilized. All of the civilian guard corps and MPs were brought out onto the field. The humanitarian and supply corps was brought out too in order to supplement the actions of the field hospitals. While they waited, they began to use what talents they had to make homemade shells for the artillery. The field hospitals and construction bases were erected only a mile from the shore, and the trucks were immediately ordered to be on standby for wounded when they were done transporting their cargo. Every bit of ammunition, rockets, and explosives that the PPA had was brought to the front of the shore and set in special depos for the troops. Trenches were deepened and expanded, and lined with razor wire.

The full army was brought to the shore. They filled the trenches to capacity. Those left behind worked on enlarging them and filling in the rest. They wouldn't be able to fill it in completely before the enemy arrived, but they tried their best. Each pill box was manned and loaded down with twice as much ammunition as normal. The full infantry shore defense corp was utilized, as Ragnar had ordered. Each one was given a launcher and ten rockets apiece. The artillery units and batteries were given all the ammo they had, and the supply corp sent out more periodically.

The infantry and mobile artillery began to take position behind the main line, digging up more earth walls and barricades that they could shoot from behind. Sandbags were thrown down to create areas for the machine guns to be placed. Some extra members of infantry ran forward and put down more barbed wire and razor wire. One truck was running around Midgar, collecting shaved metal and broken glass. That was taken to the front and dumped on the shore barricades as well. Finally, oil was thrown over on top of it, so that in a moment of emergency it could be lit up.

The citizens of Midgar were ordered to move to any underground areas they could manage, taking only food and other necessities. The order was not able to be inforced by the PPA, for the humanitarian corps was already at the front line. Midgar police helped somewhat, but unfortunately many of the citizens thought this was another false alarm like before. They refused to move.

Last but not least, all Bismark pilots began to prepare. There were sixty of them now, enough for twenty squadrons. The Sierra began to fuel up, getting ready to move. But unfortunately, there was no way that the Horizon would be able to make it in time. Even if it did, Cid didn't have the weapons for it. For now, this was all they could have in terms of a "navy". It would unfortunately have to do…

As Midgar went into a tizzy of activity, only becoming more active as night began to fall, everyone was busy preparing and doing whatever they could. Even Vincent finally broke off his searching and made his way to shore, preparing to help out in the effort. Because of that…neither he, nor anyone else, was aware of the activity that was going on right beneath their feet…

**RULER**

"Invasion, you say?" Hoeng asked as he finished rolling down his sleeve, having finished his latest injection.

"Yes, master…" A creature clothed in rags seemed to slobber in front of him. It was like its mouth was clogged with matter. However, this particular one was so ashamed of its appearance that it never showed itself, not even here in the safety of their lair. He alone was before Hoeng now, having been the one who had been elected, through drawing straws, to come before him when he was in the middle of his work. Hoeng disliked that…and punished it rather severely. "All of the New Shinra's Navy is coming to attack… The entire host of the PPA is being summoned forth…"

Hoeng raised his eyebrow in interest. "…The _entire_ host?"

"Yes, master…even those in the civilian sectors…"

The scientist kept the eyebrow raised.

"…This must be providence." He answered. "So close to being too late, and yet now having this wonderful opportunity put in our lap. Our time to strike has come now."

The hood of the creature raised. For a moment, some sort of fleshy strings seemed to come out into the light, but then withdrew.

"Shall I summon the others master…?"

"That won't be necessary, Gelon." Hoeng answered. As he said this, he put his hands down, and rested them on the arms of his chair. A moment later, he pushed up and rose to his feet. Gelon was surprised at this. He had never stood up from that spot, as long as he had seen him…

"…I'll do it myself. This time, to ensure success…I'll be joining them."

**RULER**

_Sigh…is this what eventually happens to Generals?_

Ragnar thought that to himself as he sat in what, he considered, to be a rather safe place. It was the PPA's new "command center". It wasn't as sophisticated as would be in a real military, but it had the right equipment. Essentially it was a communications room. There were a few displays that helped keep track of who was functioning and who was where, but the software all had to be updated by human input. It wasn't of that much use to him.

Essentially, the center was a small booth about three miles from shore. It was made on a small tower that was about three stories high. The two stories below were only stairs. The booth itself wasn't much bigger than a basic meeting room. The front of it was plexiglass, allowing Ragnar and those within to get a good look of the shore from where they were with bullet-proof protection. There was a console with numerous communications machines and the few displays in front of him, which five separate officers were working at the moment. Ragnar himself was in a chair behind them. Behind this, there were a few other consoles for people to work at. It was low tech compared to the New Shinra, but it was still very advanced considering where they had been less than a year ago.

Frankly, Ragnar didn't like it. He thought his place should be out there, fighting alongside everyone else. But at least for the first part of the battle, he had to be here. This was the only place where he could monitor their sea forces and direct them. And it was the only place where he could get ahold of all units in their army. The simple walkie-talkie wouldn't cut it anymore. They needed the satellite capabilities of this command center. And so…here he was, stuck.

And being here reminded Ragnar of something else. It reminded him how tired he was after personally running around last night. It also reminded him of his closing headache. He hadn't a single bit of time to go and contact Aerith, or to stop by the Seventh Heaven. And that made him upset…because now, he began to realize that he would be burned out completely by now if Aerith _hadn't_ put him to sleep. That made him feel like the world's biggest jackass. First, he hadn't missed much because Cloud had given the prep orders without him…and secondly, he was actually indebted to her for being put to sleep. She was right…he _was_ sick. And he had underestimated what the army was capable of in his absence, and what Cloud could do as intuitively as him. And he began to realize just how harsh and brutal he was with Aerith, how accusing he had been...when the whole time the strain of today would have been too much for him if he hadn't taken a break. That eight hour rest was the only thing that weakened his fever enough for him to focus today. He would have been bedridden unwillingly by now if not for her...and all he could do was say she had no place in the army...that she was essentially just a meddling civilian...

_Damnit…I'm such an idiot. She knew best in the end…and I just spat in her face for it. I feel like a king-sized jerk. I need to-_

_Pull back._

Ragnar froze. His eyes widened.

He had heard it again. It was the first time since Aerith had come back…but he heard it. The voice from before.

The general looked around himself for a moment. Sure enough, no one else had reacted. He heard it alone…and he heard it within his mind. It had spoken directly to his consciousness. There was no mistaking it. And just as before…it had been a soft female voice.

That bewildered the man. Until now…he had entertained the notion that Aerith herself was talking to him. But she was alive now, so it couldn't be her. And similar as the voice sounded, it was not the same. It was someone else. But it had still spoken to him. And this time…it had told him something unexpected.

_Pull back._

Pull back? As in…fall back? Move away? Abandon the fight?

Ragnar didn't understand. He couldn't do that. If he did, there'd be nothing between the shore and Midgar. They'd lose land and probably never get it back. New Shinra would have a foothold in this continent and would be able to spread everywhere. Until now, he had usually followed the directions of that voice when it came. But he couldn't see himself following it now. If he did, they'd be forced to give up too much. They had to stand and fight. He couldn't see what would possibly be gained from retreating now.

In the end, he shook his head and sighed to the voice.

_I'm sorry, whoever you are. But this time, I have to stand my ground._

Ragnar wasn't sure about this…but he almost thought he sensed a feeling in response to this.

A feeling of distress.

A second later, however, that thought was cut off. A voice from one of the consoles got his attention.

"General…the enemy is in long-range sensor range."

Ragnar snapped out of it at this, and turned to the woman at the console. Once he did, and processed what he heard, he looked up and out the window. He couldn't see much from here, other than the massive host of his army and the shore defenses beyond. But far out beyond that, he could see the seemingly endless ocean. And beyond that, where the sun was rising on this new day…he could see a faint black outline.

The youth's jaw set tight, and he tensed himself up.

"Send out the order to the Bismarks. We are going to engage immediately."

**RULER**

"This is it, boys! This is what we've been practicing for!"

_"This is the Sierra. Damnit, commander! Report in before you start talking!"_

"Sorry… Squadron 1, standing by."

_"Squadron 2, standing by."_

_"Squadron 3, standing by."_

_"Squadron 4…"_

Mack took in a deep breath and exhaled. He tried to tell himself that it was just going to be like last time. He just had to maneuver a bit more, and he had the right kind of machine for that purpose. He was better trained. The other pilots were better trained. And on top of it all, this was in daylight. Just relax, and focus on the task…

Water splashed up around his jet ski as he raced forward. His squadron was in the lead, and racing toward their inevitable meeting with the New Shinra. The first few minutes weren't that bad. After all, they were only engaging them on the outermost limits of their defense perimeter. It would take some time before they were even in range. During that time period, Mack tightened his grip and moistened his lips. He kept his eyes on the horizon as the sixty continued to come forward.

Finally, he began to see dark shapes rising. They were mistakable at first, perhaps optical illusions. But as they continued to race forward, they began to get more definition. The taller ones stuck out first. There were quite a few of them… Mack almost thought that he was looking at the transports. But then, he started to see smaller ones pick up. That made him rather nervous. Five destroyers had been a big enough pain last time. Now there were more…and they had to engage them. Sixty fighters against thirty destroyers…at least. It was a bit overwhelming… But he had been in situations with bad odds before. He would deal with it…

Then…he saw their new ship.

_"…Would you look at the size of that…"_ He heard his stunned wingman exclaim.

Mack had to admit that he thought much of the same lines. At first, he thought he was seeing some sort of exposed island or wave off of the coast, or perhaps a bunch of the ships were massed together. But as they drew nearer, he realized that such wasn't the case. A _massive_ ship was in the lead. It towered over the other destroyers like a giant among insects. The size was staggering… It looked almost like a floating town in its own right. Mack wasn't aware that so much metal existed, and that something so huge could even float. But nevertheless, there it was… A colossus among the navy, huge and formidable.

The lead pilot swallowed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wasn't even sure that their Bismarks had enough missiles to sink that thing…and from the size of it, the ship could take on the entire defensive perimeter. But there was little they could do about it now… He moved to his console and pressed the all hailing button.

"All Bismarks…prepare to launch flanking maneuver B. Switch radar sweeps on."

Mack immediately turned his own on after that. A moment later, and he saw something out of the window on his right. Squadron 2 was pulling up next to him, ready to lead half of them off once they reached the critical point. Mack kept an eye on the ships in front of him, but also looked down to his radar. He grimaced again at how the massive one took up so much of the enemy fleet. However…he also noticed something. To best counter them with the destroyers, they should have been more split up. That would reduce the chance for friendly fire. But they were as bunched together as they had been last time…

Mack shook his head and tried to ignore it. He focused his attention on the battle instead, and gave the order. "Engage maneuver…now."

Abruptly, Mack gave a sharp turn to the left. His wingmen followed suit, and right behind them half of the Bismarks did the same. As for Squadron 2, they broke off to the right, and the other half followed. Soon, they were splitting up. They were still out of range to be accurate with the deck guns, and they were well out of range of heavy machine gun fire. Their own short range sensors shouldn't have even picked them up yet, based on the distance. With that in mind, Mack took his half of the fighters and swung them out as far as they could go, moving them far to the side of the fleet, which the other half did the same in a mirror image. Soon, they were splitting up to surround the enemy.

Mack kept an eye on his radar. He waited to see if bogies would come out, like the black ship from last time. However, none came. This puzzled him slightly… The enemy had to see that they were breaking up to flank them. If they wanted to engage, now was the time. This unsettled the pilot, but he kept going. He waited until both divisions of the wing reached a point where they were perpendicular to the fleet. Once there, he sharply turned his controls back. The rest of his unit followed suit, and soon they were coming in from the sides on the enemy.

Mack opted for this instead of coming in from the back, like last time. This made it far harder for the transports to hit with their frontal guns, and the enemy would have a greater chance of hitting its own units on this way. Also, they wouldn't be expecting it first. Mack was soon pushing himself up to full throttle as he raced to the nearest destroyer.

_"This is the Sierra. Watch yourselves, Bismarks."_ Cid's voice suddenly sounded through the radio. _"We're not in range of anti-aircraft guns yet, but we sense that the big one is warming up something."_

Mack turned his head at that, looking puzzled. "Just the big one? What about the other destroyers?"

_"That's what doesn't make sense, Bismark Leader. The other destroyers are just sitting there. Only the big one is…wait, I've got something on radar."_

Mack turned back down to his own radar. Sure enough, he could see something on the big one. Some sort of small objects were coming from it. They started in clumps, but they were spreading out quickly from where they had originated.

_"I have visual."_

Mack looked up at that, hearing the voice of one of his own pilots in the radio. When he did, he could see it. Some sort of black dots had been scattered into the air, deep within the fleet. He assumed, and assumed correctly, that they were coming from the big one. They were all moving out in midair, getting farther away from each other. Mack couldn't make them out.

The commander frowned. "This is Bismark Leader. It might just be some sort of radar or jammer… But stay on guard. I'm locking missiles."

To emphasize that, Mack moved down and began to establish a target on the first destroyer. He was almost into firing range now. However, he saw that the deck guns on it, as well as every other destroyer, had not yet moved. This made him a bit more anxious. He couldn't help but look up again to the visual of the black specks. He swallowed when he did.

_"Hang on a second…"_ Cid's voice continued. Then, abruptly…it sounded panicked. _"Sh't! Whatever the hell those things are, they're headed right for you, Bismarks!"_

Mack snapped at that. He looked back down to the radar…and sure enough, they cloud of matter had already split into two groups. And they were now moving straight for them. They weren't moving apart anymore. The commander looked back up…and saw that the black spots already looked much larger…and closer. They were coming in at them, and they were coming fast.

_Damn…_

"All squadrons…break off attack. Evasive maneuvers."

With that, Mack cursed and began to swing his Bismark around. Another few moments, and he would have been in range. However, he soon noticed something worse. He had no sooner begun to break off, when he noticed that the black specks picked up speed. They were accelerating already. On the radar, they began to close in twice as fast. The commander saw this and gaped. He looked up, and back out the window. When he did, he began to make the things out at last. They were some sort of black devices with three helicopter blades…and large claws…

Mack's identification suddenly broke off…when he saw something happen. Showers of yellow dots, unheard over the waves and engine, suddenly poured out from the front of them…and came down on their Bismarks.

A second later, and Mack's boat was rocked violently. He heard the cause ringing in his ear as a massive fiery eruption went off right next to him. It was soon joined by others as he saw the yellow storm be showered down on them. Other eruptions went off behind him, rocking his Bismark and filling his ears with more blasts. The black swarm came down on them, and continued to pepper them. As they did, more eruptions went off. They were being attacked…and they were being attacked hard.

As anxiety flooded Mack, and his heart began to race, he started to realize that those things were enemy ships of some sort...some kind of gyro. They were actually piloted, and they were attacking him. As that happened, the calls started coming in.

_"Squadron 5! We've lost our leader!"_

_"Squadron 11! I'm the only one left!"_

_"Squadron 8! They're coming at us! I-"_

_"Squadrons 3 and 17 are totally wiped out!"_

_"This is the Sierra! You guys are taking a pounding! Get out of there!"_

Mack darted his head around in panic. They were being ambushed. The enemy had planned a counter offensive…and it was a good one. It was in the form of these new machines. The voices continued to pour in, haggard and panicked. To Mack's fear…almost every squadron had taken at least one loss. They were down at least a third, and the battle hadn't even started yet.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Mack quickly went back to his controls. He found the enemy on the radar. They were sweeping past them now, but there were still a few stragglers. Quickly, he tried to shift his target lock onto one. But after only a moment…it was too late. The strange black craft went by and the lock was broken. They were moving too fast. Their targeting system was designed for slow, big targets…not small speedy ones.

Moments later…more eruptions began to go out. But these weren't explosions…they were the sounds of enemy fire. Mack looked back up…and saw a veritable hailstorm of firepower going out. But it wasn't coming from all of the destroyers. It was only coming from the big one…and it was all aimed skyward. He looked up again, and saw that it was aiming for the Sierra. The airship had tried to make an attack run…and the enemy was firing back. But that wasn't all. Now…the destroyers were beginning to move their guns. The heavy deck weapons were rotating to aim at the Bismarks.

On top of all that…Mack spotted something else on his radar.

These new black units had practically stopped in midair after they passed through on their initial attack run. And now…they were coming back from behind for another pass. And after their first beating…he realized a second pass might finish them off.

Mack's brow broke out into a sweat. His confidence was gone. The enemy had prepared for them too well. The attack was over before it had started. And caught out here in the open, they were fodder for whatever things those ships were. And now, the Sierra couldn't help them…assuming it was able to survive the onslaught of the enemy ship. His division was already almost finished, and there was already nowhere to escape…

Cursing…Mack realized there was only one option.

"All Bismarks…change of attack pattern. Head directly into the enemy fleet and move within and between the ships. Fire missiles at whatever you can get a target at. We have to do as much damage to them as we can while we still can."

With that, Mack turned his craft again and sailed back toward the enemy destroyer. He still had a target lock, and now he was within firing range. The enemy was turning to fire on him, but he was already passing under it. Frowning, he pressed the firing button and let his first missile shoot off to the hull. As he continued to race forward, he saw his first round embed itself against the side of the destroyer before he swept around and passed in between it and a transport, his one wingman following closely behind.

There was only one chance now. Those things were airborne and fast. They couldn't combat them. Their only hope was to go through the fleet. Hopefully, if they stayed as close to the enemy navy as possible, the new fliers wouldn't be able to hit them. At least…not easily. He could only hope they couldn't stop themselves that well, and that their friendly fire did more harm than good for their cause…

_I just pray that the infantry will do better…_

**RULER**

_Damnit all to hell!_

A console erupted not ten feet from Cid, engulfing the crew member with flame and debris. Crying out, the man fell to the ground, his body smoldering and burnt. One of the field doctors on the ship immediately began to run up to him…but he had to abandon another burned crewmember to do so.

"Damnit, ensign! Get us out of this hailstorm!"

"Trying, sir! But they're not even using all their guns against us! When I move out of one path of fire, they just start shooting with-"

"Don't apologize! Just do it! Get that salvo ready!"

The Sierra was shooting through the air with remarkable speed and maneuverability, showing its ability and finesse. It was a good thing…because the ship was taking a beating. Whatever this new ship was, it was a pain in the ass. Right now, they were flying a few hundred feet over the enemy fleet, struggling to lower enough to fire or target lock, while trying to stay clear of the endless pounding of rockets, cannons, and bullets that were shooting at them. Yet they weren't coming from the enemy fleet. They were all coming from the new ship they had.

Cid grasped the rail and struggled to hold on. He clenched his teeth and cursed at the monolith in the ocean. The other destroyers weren't even bothering firing. Only the new one was. But it was enough. They were already damaged and about to lose one engine, and they had only been fighting for two minutes. The crew was running around as best they could, but against such a staggering opponent some of the younger ones were starting to crack. The fact that just this one ship was doing this…and not even using all of its guns to do it… It was almost, to Cid, as if this new monster was laughing at them, toying with them.

That only pissed him off.

And finally, he had enough of it.

The captain turned to his ensign. He was at the wheel currently, and he was going a great job. He was pulling off maneuvering tricks he had never come up with before in practice. He was adapting to the pressure with flying colors. And he was keeping the ship steady and not taxing its limits, leaving something in reserve.

Nevertheless…Cid suddenly came forward and nearly shoved him out of the way as he took the wheel.

The move was painful, and made the ensign stagger back. But once he saw Cid take the controls, reposition his cigarette in his mouth, and glare at the enemy ship, he blinked in confusion. "Captain…what're you-"

"Fire the salvo on my mark!" Cid yelled as he pushed the throttle to maximum…and plunged the Sierra into a nosedive.

The crew screamed in shock, thinking they were going down, as they were nearly thrown all forward and through the viewing glass. It was only because they had enough experience with Cid's crazy training to reach out and seize the handlebars. The captain himself was steely and cool. Glaring with a murderous look, he kept the ship falling. It began to pick up speed, gravity starting to work on it. But Cid pushed it even harder and faster, wanting it to pick up even more than that. The crew was totally dazzled, struggling to get to their positions and keep the injured from flying everywhere. As for the enemy ship, however…it relentlessly continued to pound the Sierra. But for all of its effort…this was unexpected. It hadn't planned on this sudden change of speed and angle. It couldn't keep up with it. Slowly, the attacks broke off as Cid continued to fall, beginning to go out of range of some of the weapons.

Cid grit his teeth and held on. He let himself continue to fall…farther and farther. He did quick calculations…deduced his angle…speed…descent… The pilot began to cry out to him to pull up, but he didn't listen. He watched the ocean get closer…closer…closer…

Finally, a mere hundred feet from smashing the prow to bits against the surface of the water, Cid gave a cry, planted his feet against the ground, and pulled up. The ship lurched violently, nearly busting its internal balancing machines, and snapping off a rudder from drag…but it pulled up. It did a very sharp and rough angle, and began to lift the nose again. It still scraped the edge of the water…and the rear of the ship smacked against it a moment, rocking the entire crew and the ship with it. Everyone cried out. Cid quickly pulled it up and leveled off, taking a few metal panels off in the process. Now…he was nearly touching the ocean…and racing straight at the big ship in what appeared to be a head on collision.

The crew of that ship were surprised. They had expected the Sierra to crash and burn, and had actually thought they managed to shoot it down. But even now…only their forward guns were of any use. They slowly began to rotate them to take position…but Cid was closing in on them too fast. A wild look was in his eyes, as he chewed his cigarette and clenched the bars of the controls so hard his gloves began to split.

He knew what this thing was. It was something that the Shinra Corporation had considered building, but never came through with, during the Wutai-Shinra War. Toward the end of it, they established a base at Rocket Town, eliminating the need for it. But they had thought of building a ship so large…so massive…that it could actually act as a mobile runway for aircraft. They called it an aircraft carrier. He knew this had to be it. It was more than long enough to function as a strip, and it could definitely house Gelinkas. It had to be stopped. If it made it all the way to shore…it could bomb Midgar…

The enemy finally took aim and began to fire. But Cid was more than skilled enough to swing the Sierra out of the way of the oncoming hits. The crew was again thrown for a loop, but he managed to make it push through. They were closing and closing fast.

"Weapons! Are you armed?"

"Armed, sir!"

"Lock on!"

"…Target locked!"

"Hold…"

Cid inched the Sierra just a bit closer. The guns kept firing, but it was too late. He was beginning to undershoot more. They were almost on top of the ship now…nearly touching it.

In the end, Cid finally threw the controls up, pulling the ship into another sharp angle.

"FIRE!"

As the Sierra pulled up, a stream of rockets went shooting out from the bottom. Cid grinned in delight as he came out, seeing some twenty odd missiles come sailing and find their ways to specific guns, positions on the hull, and other weak spots. The Sierra lurched again, and it was shaken violently as fire and explosions ripped from beneath them. The salvo ignited, forcing their craft up and shaking it to the point where more circuits began to blow and panels blew off. But he continued to pull it up. The enemy ship's guns were too low to return fire at that sharp of an angle. He shot right over the top of it, still at full speed, and then spun around and began to pull up again, moving into the air.

"Yahoo!" He called out. "Take that, you son of a bitch!"

With the ride finally calmer, the crew slowly began to pick themselves up and return to their spots. But as they did, and as the Sierra spiraled and began to rise, they turned their heads to the front screen. They looked down to see what had happened. Fire and debris flew up around the mess they had made. The front of the ship was engulfed in fire, burning on even after the eruption was done. Cid cracked a grin. That one blast was straight on. It would have ruined a destroyer. This one had to have a big enough wound in the front to severely slow it down now… As he continued to ascend, he looked out and watched to see what would happen next, and how the enemy might compensate for it…

A few seconds later…both he, and the rest of the crew, were gaping in total shock.

The fires died down…the debris fell back…and revealed what had happened.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The guns shifted a bit to clear debris from the rockets, but then began to raise to their previous positions. The hull itself was perfect and flawless…not even dented. The payload had done nothing to the aircraft carrier. It had taken the shots without missing a beat. They hadn't even made the aircraft carrier pause in its onward motion. And now, the surprise over, it began to raise its guns once again to aim at the Sierra once more.

Cid's cigarette fell out of his open mouth. The entire bridge was silent. Even the doctors tending the wounded were frozen and staring at what had happened. Cid couldn't believe it. The Sierra was armed with the biggest and most powerful rockets available to the Planet Protector Army. If they couldn't do anything to that ship…then it meant, to the PPA, that it was effectively…invincible.

It couldn't be stopped. Not by anything that they had.

Cid clenched his hand into a fist, and smashed it against the console, giving a curse and a rather bitter cough. After that, still fuming, he turned and looked to the pilot. He scowled, but then sighed and motioned him to the controls.

"Take 'em." He flatly said. "Do as much damage as you can to the rest of their fleet…then let's get out of here and get back to the airfield. We're going to have to reequip so we can take out their Gelinkas before they reach bombing range…"

**RULER**

Ragnar held a hand to his head and sighed.

This was a disaster.

Everything was going wrong. It seemed their strategies never worked the same way twice, and that they could never hold anything more than one battle. The bad news was flooding in on the radios. The panicked communications officers were reading it off to him, and every minute it was something worse. Their ships had only been out there fifteen minutes…and things were going to hell.

"How many Bismarks are still active?"

"Out of the original sixty…" One officer answered darkly from his monitor. "…Only nineteen reported in on the last check."

"The flagship is ignoring all other bogies save for the Sierra." Another officer put in. "They are effectively keeping them from locking on, and they are amassing damage. They have fired off a few more salvos, but they weren't locked on and it is impossible to assess damage. One of the missiles might have hit one of ours… Captain Cid is putting in permission to return to base."

"What about the Bismarks that are left?" Ragnar called out. "Are they pulling back?"

"Negative. Bismark Leader reports that they are pinned down by these new units. He says going into the open is suicide."

Ragnar groaned. "How soon until our shore defenses can cover them?"

"At the enemy fleet's current speed…" One of the officers answered. "Not for another fifteen minutes. It appears that since the Bismarks moved into the fleet, however, that they have changed tactics. They are slowing down almost to a standstill. The time to range of our closest cannons will continue to increase."

Ragnar cursed rather explicitly, and smashed his fist against the chair. _Damn them…_ He thought. _They're doing it on purpose. They want to kill every last one of them. They're keeping them out where we can't help them._

The general swore and turned to one of the officers. "Put out a call to the Sierra. Tell them that they have to try and pick off some of the new bogies. They're the only thing we can run for interference. Order the Bismarks to withdraw the instant they're clear."

"Sir, Captain Cid has numerous casualities on board, and he says that-"

"Just do it!"

The officer shrank back at Ragnar's sudden violence, but then gave a nod and turned to carry it out. The man clenched his fist again. He prayed they could think of something out there. He had no way to help them here. He also hoped that their battle at the shore went better. But if Cid was telling the truth…if this new aircraft carrier was indeed invincible…then this would delay the inevitable.

_I should have listened to that voice…_

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	22. The New Shinra Strike Back

Hey everyone. In this particular chapter, I've experimented with trying to say more with less words. I'm not sure how it worked out. Something about the way I narrated the main battle seems...skimpy. Anyway, decide for yourselves if my quality really suffered.

**RULER**

_Damnit…I hope some of these are taking damage…_

Mack thought of that as he hung a sharp left, firing off two more missiles. They rocketed forward and embedded in the sides of another destroyer, one that already had one blast in it. After that, he quickly leveled himself out before his Bismark ran into the flames. He adjusted his jet ski into moving into the alley between boats soon after, and took off again. His wingman was right on his tail, still managing to hold out through all of this chaos.

And there was chaos indeed. He saw another Bismark dart in front of him. Hot on its heels was one of the black gyros, firing away at it. The transports and destroyers around them were firing away as well, but once more found themselves powerless to use their deck guns from this range. Fire from above rained down periodically, covering the area with another salvo from the Sierra. Eruptions went off as well every now and then, as more transports blew up. But for all the chaos that was going on…the Bismarks weren't holding.

Mack had heard the transmission, but it was hopeless. The Sierra couldn't cover them all. And the fleet had nearly stopped at this point. Mack could tell it by his lack of needing to compensate for the enemy ships moving. They were keeping them right here…right until their little friends finished them all off. And they were doing well. Almost all of the new pilots were gone. The veterans were still swinging, but even in this maze they would go out every so often… They were slowly being picked off. They had to get out of here…

"Bismark 2!" Mack called on his radio. "Get ready! When we come up on this next destroyer, I want a delta attack on the prow!"

_"We only have two ships in our squadron…"_

"Then a beta attack! Whatever! Just do it!"

Mack quickly reached down and armed two more of his missiles. He knew that his wingman was doing the same. Then, he looked up ahead. Through the fire and bullets that were shooting at him, he saw a break. Another destroyer was looming. He also checked his radar, and confirmed that his path was clear. He had to make sure to take one that was wide enough. Even if he could squeeze through, there was no telling if his wingman could. And even if so…then the waves or sides could easily flip them on a turn. He continued to close for a few moments more, coming to the break between ships. Then, he reached it.

Immediately, the commander swung his ship around in front of the destroyer, firing a pair of missiles as he did. At the same time, the Bismark with him fired off another two. All four of them sailed forward and struck at approximately the same time on the same point. The combination of firepower was too much for the hull to take. As Mack went by, he noticed the newer and powerful missiles combining and blasting a rather sizable hole into the front of it. A dip appeared as water immediately began to rush in.

Mack felt some relief from that. At least they had taken out another one. Even if the ship stayed afloat, moving forward would only shove more water into it and sink it faster. They had to…

Mack's train of thought was cut off as he suddenly felt himself flung forward violently. An eruption from behind had suddenly shoved him forward with a snap. Gaping at this, Mack looked down to his radar. He was just in time to see Bismark 2's light flash a few times before going out forever. In its place…an indicator of one of the black gyros remained. Mack risked a look behind him. Through the window…he could see a cruel black metal claw emerge from the fiery wreckage of Bismark 2. It was attached to the flying device overhead. It hesitated only long enough to release its kill, and then picked up speed and shot after Mack.

The commander grit his teeth in rage.

"You want me?" He yelled at it. "Come and get me!"

With that, Mack abruptly changed his paths. Instead of taking the wider route, he spun the ship around and drove it into a more narrow channel. The black device brandished its claws and went after him, hot on his heels. However, as Mack went between ships, it soon found itself struggling to stay steady and not hit the sides, unable to shoot at the bogey. By the time it established a target lock…Mack found another narrow space horizontally, and he quickly pitched his ship into a sharp turn and went into it. He banged the side of a boat as he did so, but then took off into the channel. The device swung after him, but once again was disturbed.

Mack continued to do this deadly dance, weaving his way through all the narrow channels he could muster. He smacked himself around violently, running into one ship hull after another, but he managed to keep going. The black gyro was maneuverable, but even it could barely keep up with this. It narrowly missed death several times as it tried to come forward. As the movements went on, it began to fire again. But its shots were erratic, and it began to shoot the hulls of the surrounding ships instead. It tried to reach down and snatch Mack…but it was no use. It raked the sides of its own ships instead.

Mack grit his teeth and continued to push, weaving this way and that through the ships. The black device tried its hardest to keep up, but as it did it made bigger and bigger mistakes. It nearly dashed itself against the sides of ships several times. And it couldn't get a lock. Finally…Mack saw something on his radar ahead. One of the transports had been sunk. A destroyer was moving in to fill in the spot, actually coming forward. It was rapidly closing the space between ships…but Mack didn't care. He kept pushing and made for it. He actually straightened out and went straight for a few moments, coming to a break in the ships that precluded the destroyer. He was en route to exit a horizontal "alley" before sweeping in front of it. However, it was a straight shot, and gave the black gyro time to finally lock in on the target.

But moments before it could fire, Mack shot out into the empty space. Again, he made the sharpest left turn he could muster, actually flinging his Bismark sideways yet letting it skim the water ahead a moment before getting enough thrust to move forward. It finally did…and shot away just as the black device came out and opened fire. However…whoever was driving lacked foresight, for the destroyer came forward a moment later, headed straight for it. When the thing tried to round the corner, it had less room than it calculated…

Mack turned behind again, and watched as the machine dinged into the side of the hull of the giant ship. One of the propellers was smacked off, and debris was sent into another, ruining it. The one remaining propeller yanked it to one side, spiraling out of control. It was too late for the pilot to stabilize it. It shot through the air a moment before smashing into the side of another destroyer. The impact was hard…and at the speed it was going, violent. A moment later, the ship erupted into flame.

_That was for my wingman._ Mack sneered at it mentally, before turning forward again. However, he ruefully realized that his revenge might be short lived. He had survived that one, but there were plenty still out there, and they were still picking all of the Bismarks off one by one. He was still in trouble. They had to somehow get them off of them…but how? The Bismarks couldn't fight back. Missiles were useless to lock on. Mack couldn't very well go out there and get each one of them to follow him one by one, then trick them into colliding like that last one…

_Wait a minute…_

_Then again…maybe I can._

A reckless idea formed in Mack's head. It was probably suicide. He was putting a lot of faith in his piloting abilities in doing this. And he might be risking the lives of everyone still alive. Then again…staying here was suicide. He had to try something. And this was all he could think of.

With that in mind, Mack sighed…and decided to go with it. It was the only thing they had left. He only hoped it was good enough.

Mack looked back down at his radar. He enlarged the scope slightly, so that he could see more of the fleet. What was left of the Bismarks was still worming its way in between the ranks. The black gyros were everywhere. He quickly found the nearest one, however, and plotted a course for it. As he turned and made his way to the enemy, he fired up his radio again.

"Captain Cid?"

_"What do ya' want, Bismark Leader?"_

"I want you to plot my position and monitor me." Mack answered. "When I move out from the fleet…get ready to fire."

_"Huh?"_

"Just trust me, and save one last salvo for that."

Mack cut off the radio before Cid could protest anymore. After that, he inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm down. He was sweating like a hog, and his stomach was turning. He didn't want to die… He said a prayer before he gunned the engine on, and made his way closer to the black gyro.

It took only a few moments before Mack was approaching the location. He turned one corner, and found himself in an alleyway between ships. Hovering there…waiting for someone like him to come along…were two of the black gyros. On seeing him, they quickly took aim and fired. But Mack was too good to get picked off by that. He shot forward a bit further, and then did a sharp sweep to avoid their fire. He made a turn soon after, moving into another space between ships. He looked back, and smiled at the result. The two black gyros took off and followed after him.

_No turning back now…_

Mack looked back down to his radar. Bismark 58 was up ahead, the last member of the final squadron. It was trying to shake a black gyro itself. Quickly, Mack planned an intercept course. He kept his craft going full speed, to avoid the two machines on his tail. He weaved his way through a few ships, unable to shake the enemy, but keeping them from catching up to him either. He kept an eye on the radar, plotting his route out. Finally…he reached a critical junction point. He made a turn, went in front of a transport, which quickly cut off its fire to avoid hitting the black devices chasing Mack, and then spun back out into another "lane". Just as expected, his timing was right. He pulled out and alongside Bismark 58.

Luckily, this bought some time. The pursuing black gyros nearly crashed into their partner, and all were forced to slow down for a moment to collect themselves. Meanwhile, a puzzled call came on the radio.

_"Bismark Leader? What are-"_

"Follow my movements as best you can, Bismark 58." Mack answered. "Keep up with me and don't fall back."

Immediately, Mack gunned his engine back up to full speed. Bismark 58 hesitated only a moment before following. Both managed to get some ground before the black gyros, now three of them, recovered and took off after them. They were too far out of range to lock on, and Mack intended to keep it that way. He turned his head down to his radar, and quickly picked out another Bismark. This one too was being chased by two black gyros, and it wasn't far. Quickly, Mack led Bismark 58 through a few narrow channels, and made his way over to the left, passing through lanes as he did. After cutting across through a few ships, both of them emerged into another long "alleyway". On entering, he immediately saw the two black gyros trying to shoot down Bismark 25.

Mack gave an order immediately, and sharply. "Bismark 25! Drop speed! Now!"

Luckily, the Bismarks trusted Mack. The pilot, without questioning, did as he was told. The pursuing black gyros were caught off guard as Bismark 25 suddenly went underneath them. Both of them stopped in midair, and hesitated a moment. As they did, Bismark 1 and Bismark 58 quickly caught up with Bismark 25. On passing them, Mack gave out the order.

"Back to full throttle! Now!"

Bismark 25 responded…and soon, that jet ski was taking off along with the others. As for the pursuing three black gyros…they nearly crashed into their motionless counterparts. Again, the enemy found itself distracted as it was forced to brake and adjust itself before it was too late. Mack, now having a new squadron, tore on ahead, and put more space between him and the gyros. But in the end, the enemy once again took off, and came forward as fast as it could, hot in pursuit of their escaped quarry.

"Bismark 25…" Mack went on. "Match us in speed, stay close, and don't fall behind."

This chain soon repeated itself. Mack was weaving his way through the fleet, matching himself up with every Bismark. Every time he did, he gained another partner, and a few more bogies on his rear. They kept nearly colliding. It was odd… It was like they weren't getting the hint of what he was doing, and watching themselves. It was almost as if the pilots couldn't interact… At any rate, Mack didn't care. He continued to accumulate more and more bogies. And as his group grew, they began to attract the attention of other gyros. They soon began to try and ambush them. But against so many targets, they were unable to lock onto a particular one. Soon, they were all being left in the dust, being forced to join the group in back. As a result, Mack soon had all the remaining members of his wing with him, while all of the enemy tailed them from behind.

Mack took one more look at his radar. A few of the enemy gyros were still standing their ground, but they no longer mattered. The far majority were on his tail. The fifteen remaining Bismarks…only 25 percent of the original total…were behind him. It frustrated him that they had taken such losses…but there was still one final chance to get even and save who was left.

It was getting hard to maneuver. The enemy had taken up shooting erratically. With so many targets and guns, random chance made a hit more than likely. With this in mind, and knowing that the enemy was recovering from the latest trick he had put them through, Mack turned to his radio as he plotted a course for a west exit.

"Captain! You still out there?"

_"I see you, commander. And I think I get what you're thinking…"_

"Then get ready! I'm coming out now!"

With that, Mack made another sharp turn and led his wing out. The gyros stayed hot on their heels. The pilot kept them going. The other pilots couldn't keep up as well, but they made do as he continued to weave one way and another out of the area. He was glad for them. They kept up well and followed close. It kept them alive, and it would keep them alive just a bit longer. He kept an eye on the radar, and finally made his way into the last "alley". Ahead of him, he saw a wide break between ships. On the other side, there was freedom and the open sea. With that in mind, he brought himself up to that location, made one final sharp left turn, and then headed out for the ocean, moving as fast as he could to outstrip the guns. The rest of his wing fell in behind him.

A mass of black gyros stayed on their tails. They were eager now. They thought they had somehow finally flushed their quarry out into the opening. But like an inexperienced chess player, they focused so much on thinking they finally put their opponent into making a wrong move…while the whole time not paying attention to what the opponent was doing. The black gyros turned the corner en masse. They saw their quarry ahead of them, racing out on the open ocean…and picked up speed to give chase.

They never suspected a thing…until the massive form of the Sierra suddenly dropped down right in front of them, with missile bays open.

Mack gave one last turn back, wanting to see the gyros pay for what they did to his division. And he did. The Sierra opened fire with one last salvo. The enemy froze in mid-flight, and jerked around to make one last panic move for it. But all they ended up doing was colliding with one another, crashing into each other's propellers and starting the damage earlier. Moments later, the swarm was struck by the missiles. Those that had a direct hit immediately erupted into fireballs and turned to scrap. Many of these had their propellers break off and shatter when this happened…scattering debris everywhere in a projectile fashion. The blades pierced into their comrades, and they were either critically damaged or erupted, furthering the destruction. They realized too late…they were led into a slaughterhouse. They were set up to be knocked over like ten pins.

The Sierra pulled off a moment later, and turned around to cover the Bismarks that were left. The deck guns of the enemy ships tried to fire, but they were quickly getting out of range now. Their shots were ineffective. Out of the mass of black gyros that had tailed the enemy, only thirteen had been spared, four of which were heavily damaged and moments from falling. With that…they realized they were beaten. Their total victory had been snatched from them. They hovered there a moment, watching their prey escape. But in the end, they were forced to turn and retreat back to their guardian.

Mack sighed and turned back. They had survived…but only at great cost. It filled him with anger. However, there was nothing left to do about it now. They had done all they could. Now they had to get back home…and keep praying.

**RULER**

Ragnar clenched and released his fist again. He calmed down slightly. At least there was some good news now…

"All remaining Bismarks are out of the fleet's firing range." One officer explained. "The new attackers appear to be reentering the hull of the aircraft carrier. The enemy fleet is picking up speed once again."

The youth raised a hand to his brow and wiped his forehead. "…How much damage did we manage to do to them?"

"Nine transports…and two destroyers have been disabled."

Ragnar felt like cursing again. That was a negligible dent. It was up to the shore defenses now, and he knew they wouldn't be able to keep much away. They wouldn't be able to make a mark on that new one…and, typically, it was taking the lead. It would let everything uselessly hit it, and defend the others. In the end, it would pull up front, and it could sweep away all of the shore defenses by itself. The RPGs didn't have any defenses at all. The cannons would be much the same. Only the pill boxes and trenches would have a hope, but they couldn't do much alone. They couldn't do anything against it, save try to pin it down… And they didn't have the firepower for that.

_…Is this why it told me to fall back?_

_Because standing my ground would only be a massacre?_

Ragnar held and thought a moment, bringing a hand to his mouth and thinking. He hated doing this…but he might not have a choice here. If they did this, they'd lose much more than they intended. This was the only place left to stop them. They'd be unable to control them after this. The fight would more than likely make it to Midgar…which, hazardous as it was, and fatal as it was to human life, was also the best place they could hold off the enemy.

Ragnar cursed to himself once again, and finally spoke up.

"Give the order for all shore defenses to pull back."

Every officer in the room froze at that, and turned around to the general. They gaped at him in astonishment.

The youth sighed and went on. "Tell them to start loading up as many weapons as they can that were dragged out there, and then get moving."

One of the officers spoke up. "Sir, you want to surrender the shore without a fight?"

"It's that or have it taken from us after a one-sided massacre." Ragnar ruefully answered. "Tell them to pull back into the plains area. We'll have to make our stand there."

The officers hesitated, and looked to one another. Luckily, they seemed to get Ragnar's rationale. It didn't mean they liked it any more than him, however. Reluctantly, they turned back to their consoles and began to spread the word.

The general stood up from his chair during this, and began to undo his cape. He hoped he again hadn't made a terrible decision, but he had no choice. The least he could do now was get out there and help the fight. If this was their best place to make a stand, then he'd be there to help it.

**RULER**

The enemy was relentless. As they pulled into the bay, it didn't matter that there was no longer any resistance. Their flagship opened fire none the less and proceeded to destroy every battery. Not satisfied with that, it began to blast at the pill boxes, trying to destroy them as well. That effectively dashed one hope of the army…that the New Shinra would leave their weapons alone so that if and when they reclaimed the shore they could use them again. But it was hopeless. The aircraft carrier destroyed everything it could, and the other destroyers joined in the carnage as they landed.

The transports began to flood the shores. Some were too reckless and ran afoul of the booby traps that the enemy had left in their wake. But in the end, all it really did was slow them down. They began to cut through the wire almost immediately, and the engineers began to bring out platforms to cover over the abandoned trenches. They were delayed for a few hours in making the path clear and checking out every pill box and trench, expecting surprise assaults. After all, the Planet Protector Army had been very good at that in the past. Yet nothing happened, and their intelligence soon reported that the enemy was up ahead. With that in mind, they began to bring their tanks across and form a line, planning to roll across the field and iron them out like wrinkles. The infantry fell in behind, and they waited for more transports to land to put more power behind them. Once they were satisfied that they had enough strength…they began to move forward.

However, the PPA had not left all of their anti-tank weaponry at the front, as the New Shinra was about to discover. As they rolled onto the field beyond, long, flat, and open, phantom shots began to come out from behind earth walls and detonated the tanks. Eight were burning before the New Shinra was able to return fire. After that…things went to chaos. The tanks began to roll forward much faster, targeting the earth walls that had fired on them. It took time to reload the guns, and before they could the PPA's side of the battlefield was being bombarded by shells, and many casualities were amounting.

Yet their own weapons continued to fire, and their machine guns went to work on the New Shinra infantry. They weren't dug in or protected, and soon they realized the penalty for charging. Only a half dozen foxholes were overrun before the enemy realized that they weren't doing well. Instead…they fell back, and implemented harder to defeat countermeasures. Sweepers began to charge the field. With flat land between them and the enemy, it was easy for them to charge forward and open fire. Their armor kept them from being taken out from anything less than a grenade. Next came the Cromwells, far more mobile and heavily armed with bombs and mini-canisters of gas to flush out the PPA into the open. If that wasn't enough, the few New Shinra that had managed to make their way into PPA foxholes began to implement their Weasels, using them to blow up foxholes from within.

Before this could get worse, however…the generals of the PPA made an appearance. Brandishing swords as big as they were, General Cloud and General Ragnar gave a call to charge on the enemy. Then, leading the front, they came out and overran the spotty and unprotected tanks that had already been deployed. They pushed beyond and made it to the infantry, who were still unprotected and caught between the battleground and the shore. They soon began to inflict more losses onto them, and nearly routed them from the field…

That was…until the New Shinra sprung its second wave.

The PPA was in the midst of attacking when they saw something horrible. Only half of the tanks had been used on the initial charge. Now, with the PPA out and in the open, a second line of them began to roll forward to smash them out. If that wasn't enough…the New Shinra began to implement their aircraft carrier again. Gelinkas were soon carpet bombing the few defenses left of the Planet Protector Army, scattering them and breaking them up. Another wave of infantry, just as large as the first, appeared and charged forward, with even more forming ranks on the shore behind. The PPA was swamped. They were nearly surrounded, and crushed out one by one…

But they still had an ace up their own sleeves.

The heads of New Shinra soldiers turned in confusion as they heard a unified, choral "wark". They turned to the east, and saw something that had not been implemented in war in over fifty years…cavalry.

With weapons running low, the general had invested some effort in creating a new branch using this archaic method. There were some 500 cavalry units mounted on the backs of chocobos, and they proceeded to sweep the field. Some were armed with basic weapons, but others carried anti-tank rifles. As a result, they were able to inflict damage on every member of the enemy forces. Some caused trample damage as well. The main utility, however, was in the harassment of the enemy, causing them to lose their focus and be attacked by a new and confusing trooper. With this, the circles broke down one by one, and soon the PPA began to reunify and strike back. They were not able to take the field, but they were able to halt the enemy's charge and force a temporary withdrawal.

As the day turned to afternoon, the New Shinra Army sent in its last wave to fight back. The New Shinra's superior numbers gave them the advantage of having fresh troops even now. However, the Planet Protector Army didn't stand their ground. The cavalry earned them a break in the battle, and they used it to fall back to Midgar…

**RULER**

"Damnit…I feel like an idiot."

Even though he was sweating and tired, and struggling to keep running after having slashed his way through his share of tanks, Cloud managed to turn his head to the side. He saw Ragnar, still keeping up with him, but looking angry. He was surprised. He thought his own stamina was pushing it, even with his Jenova cells. But Ragnar was doing it just with his own natural flesh and blood. That was amazing to him. However, Ragnar too showed signs of wear and tear. His uniform was torn, and he had his share of gashes and scrapes from shrapnel. What he really noticed, however, was his furious face as the two generals charged forward.

They were back to Midgar by now. They and the other soldiers that were fleeing the battle were entering through the giant gutted gates that had once sealed Midgar off from the rest of the world, built into the huge thick wall that surrounded the entire city. Here, they were going to have to make their last stand. On the surface, it looked bad. They had lost the bay, the shore, and now the plains. They were being pushed back into the heart of their own defenses. And yet, this was also their strongest point. Here they had the territory and the advantage of cover. Here, they knew the area. They had inflicted more damage on the ground troops of the New Shinra than they had expected. While the New Shinra had made gains in naval combat, in ground combat they had barely changed. And they didn't have any saboteurs to thwart their defenses this time around. The PPA had held up surprisingly well, and it was only through a lot of blood and damage that the New Shinra Army was able to keep pushing. Now, they were going to fight against the hardest obstacle of all.

"Why is that?" Cloud called out.

"The gates!" Ragnar yelled back in indignation. "We have a bottleneck right here! We could have worn them down right at this point!" He cursed aloud after saying this.

"You need to watch your mouth. You're getting more profane." Cloud responded.

"Damnit…if we would have set up our weaponry here, they would have burned themselves out trying to get through!" Ragnar yelled in anger. Afterward, however, Cloud noticed that he bowed his head, and muttered something else…

"…I should have listened to that voice…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Not long after crossing the gates, Ragnar and Cloud both broke out of the main road. They began to run to one of the ruined buildings on the sides instead. This part of the city was still very wrecked, and large pieces of debris were everywhere as well as ruins of homes. Cloud saw that the PPA soldiers that were left were moving right in. One platoon was taking position behind a large steel girder. Another five were setting up a heavy machine gun and piling bricks in front of it. Still another dragged a wheelbarrow of RPG shells. The buildings were also filling up, and the snipers were taking places at the windows as well as the bazookas. Ragnar and Cloud themselves headed to one which had six PPA members looking out. They soon passed through the doorway of this one and into the darkened interior.

"All we have to do is stop this next assault." Cloud answered back. "After that, they'll be stopped cold."

"Yeah, but they'll be practically on our doorstep." Ragnar replied nervously. "If we hadn't brought out everyone, if we had any reserves, I would have called for a counterattack the moment we repel them."

The two men continued to run in. Already, dirty and torn PPA soldiers had filled up the first level of this building. They were quickly erecting another stronghold. While gunners were taking the windows, field doctors were moving the wounded into the more guarded rooms. Others were preparing a new weapons check or moving upstairs. Cloud saw that there was a communication officer there, setting up his equipment against a table-sized piece of debris. On seeing this, Ragnar immediately ran over. The ex-mercenary followed behind.

"Have you got any word from the Sierra?" Ragnar asked as he ran up to the man.

The officer had the radio against his head, but he managed to look up to Ragnar as he continued to fiddle with dials. "Yeah. Captain Cid said that they need another hour."

"Tell them to launch now." Ragnar answered back. "If they're able to bomb us, these buildings will be tombs, not shelters. Anyone who has a weapon with anti-aircraft capability needs to get to the roof and use it to keep any Gelinkas off of us."

"Aye, sir." The man answered, and began to go about his work.

That conversation, however, struck a note within Cloud. He had forgotten… Denzel and Marlene were in this city. If it got bombed…there was a chance that some of those bombs would hit Edge. They'd be in danger along with every other civilian. Ragnar was right…they had been pushed too far inland. Even if they could hold here and secure it against the enemy, there was still that aircraft carrier… While fending off the ground forces, they had to try and take down the enemy aircraft as well.

Cloud swallowed at the thought of that. He hoped that his "family" was in a safe spot…

**RULER**

"Are you sure that this location is safe?"

Cait Sith merely waved a paw at that. "Sure, sure. There's no way the New Shinra will get this far. We'll stop them cold."

Aerith wished she could share that sentiment, but she felt nervous just being here. The Seventh Heaven lacked a basement, so there was nowhere they could hide if any bombers made it to Edge and attacked the area. Alone, she might trust Cait Sith implicitly. But with kids in the house, she didn't feel too well.

The Cetra was sitting somewhat uneasily in the living room, on top of Ragnar's "bed", which she had made after coming back that one day. She was upset that he had yelled at her in such a way…but she was also scared that he was right. What if catching him off guard like that kept him from enacting a critical decision? What if he hadn't had time to do something important, and it had come back to hurt them now? From what she heard…the battle wasn't going too well. They were pushing their way all the way to Midgar. People outside were already beginning to panic, and a truck with a loudspeaker had rolled by advising people to take shelter and be listening for any air raid sirens.

Despite her own fears, and regrets that what Ragnar said was true, Aerith was afraid for the children. Tifa wasn't here. She was off leading her own unit. As a result…she felt responsible for the welfare of the three children that were still here. She felt it was her duty to protect them. Of course…she wasn't quite alone. After that one incident two months ago, she and the house were constantly under surveillance. After Cloud left, he had stationed two armed guards at the door. In addition, he had Cait Sith come around to help out. He wouldn't make much of a difference in the battle anyway. And lastly, to a bit of Aerith's surprise, Barret himself was here. Apparently, Cloud had wanted someone extra there. The whole group had, in fact, but they also wanted to fight the battle. Cloud was eventually able to get Barret to stay on the grounds that he also had to look out for his daughter. That was the only thing that could deflate Barret's undiminishing grudge against Shinra. Plus…the fact that Cait Sith was the other guardian, the robot that had once abducted Marlene and used her as a hostage, helped out in him getting there.

For now, Denzel and Azure were upstairs, playing in their room with Denzel's action figures. In a moment, Aerith wanted to call them down. It wasn't safe there, and the sirens might go off at any moment. As for Marlene, she had naturally been overjoyed to see her father. She had run off with him to catch up on things. Currently, they were in the restaurant portion of the Seventh Heaven, leaving Aerith and Cait Sith alone in the living room.

"I wish I could get out there and help." Aerith ruefully sighed after a moment.

Cait Sith hesitated a moment, but then shrugged. "…It's probably best that you stay here. That'll keep the others from being distracted."

Well meaning as that comment was, it only made Aerith feel worse. It was no secret that she was the most physically unfit of them all, and the most ill suited to combat. She hadn't the stamina or strength of any of the others. The way Cait made it sound, it was like she was just another civilian to be protected out there. That made her upset. She might still be the same build and strength, but she had her new powers, and she could control them now. She could do something besides just stand around and wait to be saved…

The door to the bar suddenly slammed open. Aerith and Cait Sith both jumped and looked around to it. Eyes filled with tears, anger painting her face, Marlene stood and fumed a moment in the doorway, before taking off for the stairs.

"You're lying about him!" Marlene cried. "Azure would never do that!"

A moment later, she began to run up them. She was almost to the top of the stairs when a much larger, darker figure came into the doorway. Barret, for once not looking angry, turned over to the stairs and called up them.

"Marlene!"

"Leave me alone!" The girl cried back before running into her room…which just happened to be Denzel's and Azure's as well. She quickly went in and slammed the door behind her.

Barret heard this, and stood in the doorway a moment. Afterward, however, he cursed and pounded his fist against the wall. "Damnit!" He added. "Now she's going to let him know what I told her! Damn that little bastard!"

It only took Aerith a moment to realize what had happened, based on the context. Her eyes widened. "…You told Marlene what we suspected about Azure?"

Barret clenched his jaw and fumed a moment. He stepped out of the doorway and put his hands to his sides, looking to the ground. In the end, he grunted and nodded. "…Yeah, I told her. I told her what I thought about 'im too…"

Aerith gaped. She immediately turned around and faced him. "We all agreed we weren't going to tell them!" She responded. "We-"

"I don't give a damn!" Barret retorted, looking up and snapping to Aerith. "I don't want that damn freak around her! I already lost too much of my family to being stupid! I'm not gonna let Marlene jus' walk around him like he's some normal kid! He's a damn Sephiroth clone!"

Aerith rolled her eyes and sighed. "Barret…we agreed that we were going to give him a chance. And for two months he hasn't-"

"Oh, come off that crap, Aerith!" Barret retorted. "Even if he behaved himself for two years, then what? He still could turn inta' a killer at any time! I stayed quiet for two months 'bout this…but I can't take it any longer! Treatin' him like he's some damn member of this family… If Marlene don't stay away from him, then I gotta pull her outta here! I ain't gonna take that risk!"

Aerith tried to stay as calm as possible in the face of this, and speak in the most normal tone that she could…but inside, she felt herself growing irritable.

"Barret…that's not only not being fair to Azure, that's not being fair to Marlene either. That's saying that she essentially can't use any good judgment of her own, and that you don't respect her wishes."

"She's only eight! She-"

"She is far more empathic and intuitive than you might realize, Barret." Aerith went on. "I know you're only doing what you think is right, but so is she. She lives with this boy every day. She sees how he reacts to things, how he plays, how he goes about all his daily activities…and she trusts what she sees rather than what she hears. Why can't you?"

Barret kept his mouth shut for a moment at that. He fumed, but unless he was truly angry it wasn't in his nature to yell back at another person's logic. He clenched both flesh and blood and metal into fists. He turned and looked like he would pound the door frame again…but he stopped himself. In the end, he bowed his head, and let out a long exhale. Aerith patiently waited, and when she did she saw him finally close his eyes and talk more softly.

"…I had heard all sorts of rumors 'bout what happened wit' the reactor in Nibelheim when Shinra came to Corel. And I heard about the crazy sh't they did in the war with Wutai." He began. "I didn' believe 'em, in the end. I was against it…'cause it meant losin' my livelihood…but I didn' believe what had happened. I thought…how could it happen? And if it did, it might have been anythin'. It could have been some malfunction. They got better reactors now. And they couldn' really have sent in troops there… I didn' think that some group…some damn company, for God's sake, that works to make customers happy…could do that…

"But I was wrong. I trusted them, and they turned around and bit me…bit us…in the ass but good. Since then…I ain't never trusted anyone wit' that kinda past…those kinda rumors. I lived my life thinkin'…a leopard don't change his spots.

"Look…" He kept going with a sigh. "Maybe this kid…is alright. But I can't take that chance. I ain't gonna risk what family I got left on it. I can't risk it."

The room was silent for a moment after that. Cait Sith, more suited to jokes than emotional matters, knew well enough to keep his tongue held and hold back for now. Aerith, on the other hand, looked concerned. It made more sense now. It wasn't just that Barret was being belligerent or overly cautious…it was because he had a personal stake in this.

"Barret…" Aerith began.

However, she was unable to say another word. All three were distracted as they heard a knock at the front door. Barret held in his down position for a moment, but when they knocked again he turned and looked to it. Cait Sith stood on tiptoes on the back of his moogle, and Aerith looked up from where she was seated as well. The rest of the house went silent, and a third knock went out from the door.

"…Now who the hell is that?" Barret finally asked. "If it were Tifa, Spiky, or Scrawny, they would have just come right in…" He turned his massive body, and began to walk to the doorway to answer it. Aerith rose from where she was as he did so, and Cait Sith took a few steps forward astride his giant moogle to get a better view of what was going on. The Cetra ended up walking all the way to the doorway, and standing in there to see the whole bar. Cait Sith moved in next to her and poked out from under her arm. As for Barret, he walked across and for the door itself, and as he neared he began to reach out his hand to open it…

However, he was never able to. A moment later…a powerful blow from the other side of the door struck it…making it crack and split in the middle. The power ripped it off of its hinges, and sent it flying forward into the big man. Huge as Barret was, the power still ripped him off of his feet and threw him back halfway across the room. The miner gave a yell as his body was thrown to the floor, and slid across it, farther from the doorway. Gritting his teeth in pain and anger, the man rolled up and glared at the front door at who had done this.

As for Aerith, looking forward as well…she could only gape in fear as she saw who the culprit was…

A massive hulk of a body…yet completely concealed in rags and old clothing…slowly made its way through the threshold, not caring, or noticing, that its huge shoulders snapped out part of the frame as it entered. Once inside, another one quickly fell in at its side. Yet beyond that…those gathered saw that there were many more waiting just outside the doorway...standing over the dead bodies of two Planet Protector Army guards.

"Hello." The second one said in a familiar wolfish voice. "We've come to take Aerith to her new home."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	23. Madman's Triumph

A roar sounded as a massive shape streaked its way toward Midgar. Ragnar looked up from his own position and to the sky when he saw it. There, just as he feared, coming out of the clouds, was a Gelinka. It was angling itself down, and preparing a bombing run on the army gathered below. His heart leapt in his throat. For a moment…he thought it would make it. It was coming down fast. He could almost see the people on board targeting their buildings, getting ready to drop their payload…

Yet as the Gelinka hit 3,000 feet…another shape swooped into Ragnar's vision. A larger and most sophisticated one. It was smoldering from earlier, but still in flight. He recognized it as the Sierra. It met the Gelinka in midair, and unleashed its own payload. The pilots of the plane saw it, and struggled to pull themselves up and away. But their own ship was far too clumsy and archaic. They were helpless to move as the rockets pounded them, engulfing them with fireballs. A moment later, the Gelinka erupted, consuming it and its bombs in the process. The Sierra continued to roar by, and shot back up into the clouds to await the next bomber.

Ragnar sighed in relief.

_That's one…_

The general looked back down to his own situation. His head was out a window at the moment, which might have been bad on his part. The windows on the ruins around him were filled with people already, but all of them were firing down on their foes. So were the ground emplacements and heavy machine guns. Just two hundred feet in front of them was the entrance to Midgar, but the New Shinra was finding out that it might be a gate too far. Despite the freshness of the latest batch of troops, the enemy was once again falling victim to the greatest asset of the Planet Protector Army: exploiting bottlenecks. Breaking through didn't work here. Every tank that attempted to come was stopped cold by PPA weaponry, once again creating a "dam" just like back in the City of the Ancients.

The enemy was starting to hold back now. They were starting to implement those "weasel" things again. However, those too lost their effectiveness. For one, there were too many targets. For another, when the PPA knew they were coming, they were far easier to stop. Thirdly, those in the buildings had discovered something. Simply throwing up a layer of mesh, like chicken wire or fence grating, over the window confused the robots. They would roll on top of it, but be unable to detonate because they weren't at their coordinates yet. From there, a single bullet from a baretta would finish them.

Ragnar knew that the enemy could go around from here, and so he was quickly attempting to keep that from happening. The only active units still outside that he had were the new Chocobo Cavalry, so he split them in half and had them move to the next adjacent gates to harass them. In the meantime, he was calling up personnel from the city's local authority, seeing as he was utilizing all of his troops, to come and seal or blockade the next gates down. In the meantime, a final group, throwbacks to last year when the PPA used everything in their arsenal, was heading to the sides and up the walls. Because of the level of firepower already in the bottleneck, Ragnar was able to send them. They had an interesting bevy of materia with them: Typhoon, Hades, Leviathan, Alexander…and Bahamut ZERO. While only people with powerful auras like Cloud and his friends had the strength of spirit to cast these materias more than once, the five that Ragnar had sent had enough power to do it once apiece. And once would inflict major damage on the enemy, further disheartening them and weakening them from trying an alternate assault.

_If we can just hold them a little longer…they'll be forced to break off the attack._

_Just a few more hours…_

**RULER**

Uninhabited for two days now, Ragnar's office sat empty and abandoned. The administrative personnel had already evacuated too. However, the general had been the first to leave. The last time he was here was when he was yelling at Aerith for having put him to sleep. That was when he was in a hurry to start preparing for the attack that they were struggling to fend off now. Anything there, he believed, was unimportant and unnecessary, now that he could go directly to anyone and had the much greater concern of fending off an invasion.

Any yet…at the same time…Ragnar was making yet another critical mistake, and one that he had made before last year when he had gone to save Cloud.

Still sitting there from where it had been thrown down that morning after getting the call from Cid to get to the meeting, Ragnar's phone rested on the desk.

And it was ringing.

**RULER**

"Why do you keep coming after me?"

Barret as well as the things in the doorway turned at that. They saw Aerith. She wielded Princess Guard now, and she was walking into the bar area. A battle-ready look, at least the best that a woman like her could manage, was on her face. She had been weak last time, but now she felt fine…and she had a much greater grasp of her abilities. If that wasn't enough, Cait Sith moved out after her to join the potential fray. However…his rather massive moogle got caught in the doorway in the process. Cait Sith noticed this as he was jerked forward. Puzzled, he looked down and saw his situation. Muttering, he leapt off of the back of his mount, grabbed an arm, and tried to pull it through.

"Good, you came out." The wolfish one, the one Aerith recognized as Fen from Junon, sneered. "You'll save the trouble of us tearing apart this place. Now come with us, and we won't have to kill anyone."

Barret snorted from his own position. He was back on his feet by now, and he reached down and gave a twist to his artificial arm. Immediately, it transformed into the tri-minigun with the microlaser in the middle. "Who the hell are you damn things anyway?" He grunted as he raised his gun to take aim.

"Fen is my name." The one in the lead answered. After this, he gestured to the giant. "This one is Nimrod. And if you think some mere gun is going to stop him, then you're wrong. His skin is as tough as kevlar. And I could rip out your throat before you could even turn your aim to me. As for my associates…"

Here, the other ones in rags began to step forward and enter the room, filling out as they did so. Fen gestured to them as they entered. The first seemed fairly normal.

"You, girlie, have met Meryl." He introduced as he pointed to the first. "Her gut forms spheres of bioluminence and chemicals that act as blinding bombs.

"Clive…" This one looked fairly normal, but was hunched somewhat over. "He has talons that could cut through concrete, and bones that regenerate as fast as you can break them.

"Gelon…" One was short and twisted, looking rather puny and unimpressive. "Not the best physically, but if bidden to bite any one of you will infest your flesh with a number of parasitic larva that will kill you most horribly once they reach maturity.

"Malcolm…" Another giant…but this one with long, dagger-like claws protruding from his sleeves. "You could probably kill him if you hit him head on…but rest assured he could tear you all apart even if he was shot in the brain before he died.

"Slim…" A lanky one that left a sticking sound on the floor as he moved forward. "He can generate an unlimited amount of tentacles, no matter how many you cut off.

"Serena…" One that slinked forward on all fours. "I regret to say that if so much as one drop of your blood is spilled, the scent of it will drive her mad to feast on the rest of it.

"Horus…" The one stumbled in somewhat awkwardly, barely seeming able to move in her shoes. "Let's just say that if she was around you when she was hungry, it would be one of the more painful last few moments anyone has ever endured.

"Kartuum…" Another seemingly normal one. "His stomach produces excessive amounts of acid, making it an effective weapon.

"Mortimer…" This one seemed lumpy and non humanoid as it stumbled forward in its rags. "He was affected the worst out of us all… He too is not a pleasant sight to behold when feeding. He cannot even talk or express himself anymore…and yet somewhere within him he is so disgusted by what he must do to sustain himself that he has starved himself for days on end. But don't think he won't hesitate to eat one of you if it will mean making him human again.

"Martel…" A stiff and jerky moving one entered, darting her head around. "She was once quite beautiful… Now she's as lethal as she is unpleasant to behold.

"And finally…Scion." A drunken-seeming one slid its way in. "You wouldn't want to meet his…children."

This one snapped its rubbery neck to Fen at that. "…Don't…_call_ them that." He hissed through an odd set of vocal chords. "They're monsters…nothing more."

"Now that you know us, and what we're capable of…" Fen went on, turning back to the others. "I suggest you come with us. Otherwise the people in this house will die a very horrible death."

Barret made no sign of backing down. He merely grit his teeth and took aim. Cait Sith grunted once, and finally with an extreme effort pulled his moogle out. However, the inertia threw both forward and rolled over the smaller doll with the bigger one, temporarily flattening him. The big moogle, on stopping rolling, got up and looked around, seeming to wonder where its master was. When it saw him flat behind him, with his normal slit eyes turned into cartoonish spirals, he quickly bent down and placed him on his head.

Aerith, however, lost some of her fighting edge at this. She stared at them oddly.

"You keep talking as if someone made you this way…"

"Of course someone made us this way!" The one called Clive hissed. "You think we were born these freaks?"

"Who?"

"Who else." Slim answered while beginning to extend his tentacles from his sides. "Dr. Hoeng."

"Who is this Hoeng?" Aerith asked. "And what does he want with me?"

"We don't know, and frankly we don't care." Fen retorted. "The only thing we care is about the deal he made us. We bring you and your sister in…we become human again. And frankly…I think seeing you becoming his latest science project is a fair exchange for me to be able to look myself in the mirror again."

"Or for Mortimer to actually chew and swallow…or even talk…again." Horus added. "I could live like this possibly…but not my companions."

"Now that the small talk is over…" Fen answered as he began to step forward.

"Wait!" Aerith called out. "You don't have to do this! Maybe we can help you-"

Kartuum snorted, and then spoke in a raspy voice. "Not unless you have access to the doctor's devices and knowledge, which you don't. And your pleading is useless. There's more at stake here than just getting you and bringing you back. And Dr. Hoeng is making sure that any attempt we make to deviate from his set of rules will end up in us being stuck like this forever."

_"Besides…"_ The one named Nimrod snorted. _"You already burned five of our kind to death. Why would we trust you?"_

Aerith paled a bit at that. It stirred up memories of regret. It had been a panic move mostly…but it didn't change the fact that it had happened. Now, she had another reason to be upset that she had done that. It had ruined more chances of negotiation. In addition…it made her feet worse now that she knew more. These monsters were experiments…the byproducts of a madman. They were once human. That meant…she had truly killed five people that day, not just monsters…

"Now, if you're finished…" Fen responded. "It's time to go. Or would you like to watch as we feed one of those kids you have upstairs to Mortimer?"

Aerith's eyes widened at that. They knew there were children upstairs. That put them at a greater disadvantage…but it also frankly terrified the woman. Man or beast…these things weren't very scrupulous. And they were obsessed with their chance to become human again. She knew right away that they'd do whatever horrible fate they had planned for them… Now there was a new element…what they might do to the kids…

However, that also broke something within Barret.

"You sons of bitches! You ain't gettin' anywhere near Marlene!"

With that, the huge man opened fire, right in the middle of the Seventh Heaven. The things dove for cover as the three rotating miniguns took off and began to fire off their huge bullets. Some of them had their clothing caught. Some might have even taken a few bullets, because over the thunder of gunfire, Aerith thought she heard some inhuman screaming. Huge shots began to rip apart the walls, and tore up the furniture. Yet for the most part, the enemy shrank behind Nimrod, and let his massive body take the shots with almost no effect.

Barret noticed this, and soon focused all of his fire on Nimrod. The huge man merely laughed in response, letting the bullets hit him and then fall off to the ground like water against a roof. However, Barret had something else in mind. He was warming up his microlaser…

Yet if he was going to attack, he never got the chance. Kartuum abruptly spat at him, sending a wad of greenish-gray goo flying across the room and slamming onto his weapon. Barret wheeled to it…and saw that it was already smoking and hissing. The acidic slime was eating through it. Quickly, he reached down and pressed a button on the side. The result popped off what appeared to be the "outer layer" of the gun, the part that held the three miniguns and the microlaser, and dropped it to the ground. It immediately began to turn into a puddle.

But again, Barret didn't notice this. Malcolm used the distraction time to charge forward. Much like Nimrod, he was huge and looked impossible to stop. Barret turned and looked to him just in time to get laid into with Malcolm's shoulder. The huge man was ripped off his feet, thrown across the room, and smashed into the back of the bar. Glass and liquor smashed all around him and poured down on his body as he slumped to the floor behind it. He looked stunned, and maybe even out of it, to Aerith.

"Hey, Bugbear!"

This comment, directed to Malcolm, caused the beast to turn. A moment later…his body too went flying across the room, nearly ripping his own comrades off their feet as he did, before smashing into the back wall. He actually cracked into it a bit, before falling out and to the floor. The other creatures turned back to see the source, and watched as Cait Sith, conscious again, had his moogle recoil his spring-loaded fist.

He turned to the others, and brandished his spike gloves. "Who else wants some?"

Slim hissed, and then suddenly whipped out a pair of purple, slimy tentacles toward the robot. They slithered down to the ground and wrapped themselves around the moogle's feet, meaning to yank it out from under him. However, such a move was futile. The robot was too heavy. Instead, he swung his fists down and around and pounded them on top of the tentacles, twisting as he did so. This caused the spikes to slice into the appendages, and cut through them. Slim recoiled his tentacle ends in agony at that.

However, he now had the attention of the room. Sneering, Clive extended his claws and ran for him. Hissing, Serena began to run up to him as well. Cait Sith, however, stood his ground. He waited for them to get close, and then reacted. He crossed with one fist, smashing Clive in the face and sending him flying, and then with the other, doing the same to Serena. Yet no sooner had they fallen than a much larger, charging mutant came forward. Their attack wasn't so much an attack as a distraction…one that gave Nimrod the chance to charge forward at the robot.

And yet, Cait Sith merely grinned as he turned back to him. As the huge giant charged forward, he swung both of his fists up, catching him beneath the chin. The robot now showed the full measure of its power as it ripped the hulk off of his feet and sent him flying back. His companions were shocked as he spilled backward, tripped, and then fell flat on his back. The power of his landing shook the foundations of the building itself.

Fen seemed to notice that they weren't doing that well against the new opponent. With that in mind, he turned to Mortimer. "Get him!" He called. "Don't be afraid! He's a robot, not a living thing!"

Mortimer had hesitated until now. But once he heard he was a robot, he only turned his head to Fen once, and then looked back to Cait Sith. With that in mind, he began to somehow make his way forward. Aerith couldn't see his legs, so she couldn't tell if it was a slither or a walk. It looked like a little of both. However, he moved faster this time, and was quickly coming up on the cat. Cait Sith turned to him, and merely cracked a grin. He raised his "dukes" and prepared to strike back once more…

However, he didn't get the chance.

Mortimer only came forward to a certain point, just before the robot could punch. Once that happened, he spilled his head forward. To the disgust of Aerith…and even to his own companions…a virtual waterfall of clear, viscous, and _horrible_ smelling slime poured out of the the hood of the thing. It was so much and so fast that it engulfed the robot, and Cait Sith cried out in disgust as he staggered back. Yet Mortimer kept pouring it out, seeming to actually _shrink_ as he did so…like he was pouring his own guts out…

Aerith soon began to gag and move back. The smell was rancid…nearly stifiling. Serena was still getting up, but she soon hissed and began to move away as she did so. She couldn't stand the scent. Those that had been unconscious before now began to drag themselves back too, unable to take it. Yet somehow, Aerith was able to keep looking. The jelly-like substance continued to pour forth until it had all but covered Cait Sith. But once at that point, it rapidly congealed and formed. It seemed to almost have a life of its own, as it gathered back together and solidified, becoming a more uniform mass. As it did so, it passed over the rest of the robot. Cait Sith was holding his nose at this point, but Aerith could still seem him through the clear material as he looked around at the stuff that he was immersed in, along with his robot. It continued to solidify, until it formed a solid sac of some sort, totally enclosing the Cait Sith robot and his moogle.

That was when things turned worse. The robot looked around a bit more…but then suddenly looked panicked. Aerith found out why. The cloth on his body was eroding. So was the cloth on the moogle. But that wasn't all. Soon the metal crown began to disintegrate too. A mist of material began to flow from both robots and fade out into the sac. The cloth continued to vanish, and the stuffing after it began to flake off into white substance as well. The metal endoskeleton of both began to poke out…and Aerith watched in shock as that too began to fade into a graying mist. The robot began to spazz within the sac. It sparked and shifted silently in the gelatinous mass…and continued to erode.

Aerith was horrified. The robot wasn't alive…but this was still horrible. It looked as if it was dying…

"Now you've seen it." Fen suddenly spoke up, causing the woman to turn back to him. "Mortimer can only eat by vomiting up large amounts of enzyme-rich cytoplasm and engulfing his prey in a vacuole, just like a cell engulfing its food. The enzymes digest whatever is inside it, and he reabsorbs it and eats the basic components."

Aerith turned back to the sac. She could barely see what was left of Cait Sith at this point, assuming there was anything. The clear contents had turned murky and gray with dissolved metal…

"Now…are you going to come with us…are do you want to watch that Marlene girl struggle within one of these as the flesh is melted off her bones?"

Aerith was stunned. She stared blankly at what was happening for a moment. However…it was only for a short while. After that, her face lost its surprise. It became more normal, and she turned back to the others. She stared at them with a cold look.

"…You may have been human once." Aerith told them flatly. "You may have been turned into these things against your will. But that doesn't mean you have to be so sadistic and cruel. It doesn't mean you have to match the physical natures you now have."

"Enough of your stalling!" Slim hissed in response. "I'm taking you now!"

However, Aerith too had enough. She had to stop these people before they did something more horrible. Cait Sith could be rebuilt…but not the children.

Immediately, Aerith extended her hands. She closed her eyes and chanted for a moment. In response, a green aura began to blaze around her. On seeing this, Slim hesitated, as did the others. They feared that another attack was coming that had so totally annihilated their predacesors. However, even if Aerith could pull it off, she wasn't that cruel. Instead, she continued to chant a moment longer, before opening her eyes and making the green aura vanish. In response…a bitterly cold wind suddenly swept across half the room. It pierced the flesh of those gathered, cutting them to the bone. Immediately, it hung on them and grew colder. The windows began to frost up. Breath began to mist from their mouths. Ice crystals began to grow around the room, and pieces of ice began to condense in the air. They started off as snow, but soon grew hail sized. As they continued to grow from there, they began to rain down on the enemy, pelting them with progressively growing chunks of ice. Mortimer shriveled into a ball and began to quiver. Slim shuddered and shrank back as well. The others were mostly immobilized, but these two and some others seemed more effected than the rest…

However, some weren't.

"Nice try, witch." Fen hissed. "But most of my body is insulated with fur." With that, he hissed, and ran forward to lunge at the woman.

But Aerith was ready for this too…at least somewhat. She went down from casting the ice spell, and turned to the charging creature. He was fast…and reacting fast took something out of the woman. However, she threw up her hands and quickly cast a second spell. As she did so…Fen seemed to slow down…like he was suddenly running in water or jelly. As she continued to generate, he almost froze to a halt. His eyes began to slowly widen at his predicament, but it was useless to stop it now. Aerith continued to focus, struggling to complete the technique…

A roar broke her concentration, however. She turned to her side, and saw yet another unaffected person. This one was Malcolm. In a panic move, Aerith spun around and faced him, bringing up her weapon to bear as she did so, and releasing Fen. He was still slowed down, but he hadn't stopped completely, and as he moved in slow motion he struggled to break the spell off. As Malcolm charged, Aerith made a move. It was more out of surprise than anything…but she managed to abruptly drive the end of her staff forward and jab it directly into his throat. She was shocked at what she did, and the impact nearly threw the weapon out of her hands. But it succeeded. Malcolm stopped in midcharge and fell to the ground, gagging and grasping for his neck.

Aerith spun back to the enemy…almost a moment too late. Serena was now on her, up again and not seeming to be affected by the cold either. Hissing and spitting like a cat, she extended her claws and slashed at her. The Cetra gaped and leapt back, almost a moment too late. Serena's claws slashed through her pink dress, just missing spilling her blood. Not done, however, the woman leapt on her and attacked savagely. Aerith quickly brought up her staff and blocked her just in time. However…she was too weak. She was immediately forced to the ground on her back. Serena locked her arms around her staff, and began to push back against her own weak power. She hissed and snapped at her with long, fang-like teeth, trying to bite her as she put her full weight on top of the Cetra.

Aerith nearly panicked…but quickly forced herself to calm down. She concentrated and began to form another spell. A familiar ache began to travel through her body as she did so. Much as her focus had grown, casting these spells off in rapid succession was draining her. Her ability to use materia was still far greater with far more stamina than trying to cast these techniques. But there was nothing for it. She continued to generate, and finally aimed out at Serena. A moment later, a sonic "meow" went out through the bar as a bolt of lightning shot down and struck her. It had roughly the same power as it had when she struck Reno two months ago, and the force was enough to rip her off and send her flying away into her comrades, bowling them over as she did so.

Panting, Aerith began to back up and struggled to get on her feet once again. The enemy was starting to recover from her initial attack. Mortimer was slithering out to bond with his "vacuole". Slim was starting to extend his tentacles again. Fen was almost back to full speed. The others were only getting madder. The Cetra moved to try and stand, but she was feeling a headache coming on, and she was dizzy. She needed a moment to break before she could keep…

"Hey uglies! Eat this!"

Aerith and the others snapped around to the bar. A bruised and angry Barret was rising from behind it, holding his artificial arm up. Although the main gun was destroyed, he still had some capabilities. One of those was his grenade launcher, which was open and ready to fire. A moment later…a sound like a mortar exploding went out as he fired one of his large shots.

The creatures immediately scattered in fear. The faster ones were able to get out right away, dragging others with them. The bigger ones threw themselves down on their comrades, struggling to keep them safe. But as they all dove for cover in that split second…one of their flock was left behind, staring silently and in terror as the shot sailed right for her, and ignited…

A blast of fire erupted within the Seventh Heaven, further ruining the bar. Aerith shielded herself as a rush of hot air and pieces of wooden debris flew by her. Everyone else, even Barret, covered their bodies up as well. Some of the creatures yelled inhumanly. Others hissed or grunted. But for a moment, no one thought of anything else but surviving Barret's explosive.

The eruption died down after a while. Aerith slowly opened her eyes again, and pulled her arms down from herself. She was still lying on the ground, having never fully risen, but she was farther away from the enemy now. She slowly turned, and looked back to see what had happened.

A rather large black crater was in the floor, accenting the point of explosion. The creatures were scattered around it, on the ground and cringing. However, they were slowly getting up as well. Some of them were smoldering a bit, and immediately patted their clothing out. Others were disorientated, looking around as they did so. Everyone was silent, trying to recover from that blast. Aerith was a bit mixed up now, seeing as they had scrambled everywhere, and some looked rather similar. However, in the end, she heard a nearly sonic scream from one of them.

"Meryl! _NO!"_

The Cetra pushed herself up. She recognized that voice as Horus. And now, the woman was running over to the edge of the black crater. Aerith noticed something she hadn't before. Still smoldering and blackened, lying on the side of the crater, was one of their group. She was still, and not moving. Based on the size, and what the Cetra could remember from her clothing, as well as what Horus had yelled, she assumed it was Meryl.

The other creatures quickly got to their feet too, however, and turned and began to look to her. Most of them stared on intently, and began to quiver with signs of fear and anxiety. Some of them were more cold, and soon looked away and back to Aerith and Barret. Yet no one was more broken up than Horus. The woman had gone to the dead person's side, and kneeled next to her. She raised her head and rested it against her lap. She reached down and pulled back the woman's hood. Most of the face beneath was covered with scales and was rough, but Aerith could make out the vague details of a humanoid face. She still had human hair…and lots of it. It hung long and brown behind her, looking pretty much like real human hair. Her mouth was cracked, and blood was oozing down the side of it. She was definitely dead.

The creatures turned to sadness. The big one, Nimrod, crouched and moved in next to her. Some sort of animal whimper was coming from him. Horus herself lowered her own head and rested it against her brow for a moment. Aerith caught tears falling from the dark hood onto the other's face. She gently stroked her scaly skin, and sobbed softly. But in the end…the sobs cut off…as the dark hood focused solely on Aerith and Barret.

"You…" Horus fumed aloud. She screeched at them next in a high pitched voice. _"She was only a child, for God's sake! She never hurt you or anyone else! She was against threatening the children from the start! And all you could do was kill her like she was a monster!"_

The woman stood after this. Then…she did something rather unexpected. She extended her arms and grabbed her own ragged clothing. With a show of strength…she ripped it off of her body with one tug. The rags fell to the ground, and her exposed body underneath was revealed.

Aerith was amazed. She couldn't tell whether what was beneath was a snowy owl or a human. She was nude, but most of her body was covered with white feathers. Her feet had long since ceased to be feet, becoming large, hooked talons instead. Her fingers were fusing together and her arms lengthening to accommodate a set of wings that had sprouted from them. As for her face, it was already pressed out into an owl facial disk, and her eyes were large and wide with a cruel notched beak beneath it.

"I was holding back before now…" Horus hissed through her clicking beak. "But now I won't show you mercy either."

**RULER**

"Come on, Marlene! Call him!"

"I'm trying!" The girl helplessly shouted back. "It's no use! Nobody's answering!"

A few minutes ago, Denzel and Azure had been broken up from their playing with Denzel's toys to see a tearful Marlene burst into their room. However, she had barely calmed down enough to tell them what was going on when the commotion had started downstairs. Denzel went ahead and risked a look…and soon discovered something bad. People were coming in downstairs, and they were threatening Aerith. From the sounds of them, and the descriptions of each one he heard, they weren't friendly.

Denzel had the bravery to go out and grab Tifa's cellular from her room, and brought it in to them. Marlene remembered Cloud and Ragnar's numbers. However, they were getting nothing. They had called them again and again, but it was no use. No one was picking up on the other end. The three were left huddled together on the floor of Denzel's room, not knowing what to do next.

In the end, Marlene threw the phone down in disgust. "It's no good! I can't call Cloud or Ragnar!"

"Then let's call another one of Tifa's friends!" Denzel suggested.

"I don't know their numbers!"

"There's a menu or something on the phone that has everyone Tifa calls!" Denzel responded, pointing to it. "Try going there!"

Marlene hesitated, but then picked up the phone to do as Denzel said. Sure enough, she found a large button marked "menu". However, on pressing it, she found to her chagrin a whole list of other options. She looked around them a moment, trying to figure out what she was looking for would look like. At last, she found one particular option that read, "phone book". Marlene clicked on this, and opened a new menu. This one showed a list of names.

"I think this is it!"

"Find someone else to call besides Cloud, Tifa, or Ragnar!"

Marlene looked over the numbers for a moment. She frowned. A lot of them were in Tifa's shorthand. She didn't know who they were. She moved down over the list, trying to find someone who looked right.

Then…she saw it.

_Vincent._

Marlene remembered him. He was the one who saved Cloud back at the City of the Ancients. He had joined the army recently too. Marlene remembered Tifa saying that. Immediately, Marlene hit the enter button. A phone number appeared, and automatically dialed. A sharp scuffle was heard downstairs, and it sounded as if something else broke. Marlene turned a frightened look to the doorway, but then turned back to the phone. She put it to her ear and nervously tapped her hand against the ground. More breaking was heard downstairs as it began to ring.

_Pick up…please…_

A cry was heard downstairs…and it sounded like her father.

Tears of fear began to well in Marlene's eyes.

_Click._

_"…Yes?"_

Marlene recognized the dark voice on the other end. She screamed in a nearly incoherent chain of babbling.

"HelpHelpMr.ValentineThere'sbadguyshereThey'redestroyingthebarThey'regoingtogetAerithThey'regoingtokillmydadCome herePlease!"

A pause from the other end, and then a response.

_"…Marlene? Is that you? What's wrong?"_

"Help us!" Marlene cried in a more panicked, but slower voice. "They're in the bar! Please!"

_"…The bar? The Seventh Heaven? Mar-"_

Marlene heard no more. She dropped the phone a moment later, as another sound distracted her. An especially loud and agonized scream came from downstairs. This one was definitely from Marlene's father. The sound made her drop the phone, and wheel around to the downstairs. She cupped a hand on her mouth. Denzel and Azure turned and looked as well. Denzel was tense…but Azure looked more afraid.

"What…what happened?" Azure asked.

"That sounded like Mr. Barret…" Denzel echoed.

On hearing this, Marlene stiffened. She began to quiver, and gazed at the door in horror. "Daddy…no…"

Denzel held a moment longer. He looked down over his friends. Marlene bowed her head and began to cry. Azure looked on the brink of crying himself, paralyzed with fear. Denzel hesitated, but finally turned back to the door.

"They're hurting Mr. Barret…and they're going to hurt Ms. Aerith too." He sounded aloud. As he did, his face tightened, and he put on the boldest look he could, trying to imitate Cloud as best he could. Finally…he got to his feet, and began to go to the door.

"Denzel!" Azure called out. On getting up, he began to get up as well, and stared at his friend. Marlene stopped crying for a moment, and looked to see him moving out too. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go down there and try and help Mr. Barret and Mrs. Aerith."

Marlene gaped and stared in fear at this. As for Azure, he leaned forward uneasily to him. "They'll kill you, Denzel! You can't go down there!"

"I can't stay up here and let them hurt them anymore either!" Denzel answered. He turned to Marlene soon after. When he did, his eyes began to urge her and his face turned pleading. "Marlene…you can't just sit there and cry when your dad's in trouble! You have to do something too! He could be hurt!"

Marlene held back a moment longer, still nervous and frightened. She cringed slightly, and continued to sniffle where she was. But in the end, she seemed to gain courage from Denzel. She swallowed, but then rose to her feet. She wiped her tears away with the back of her arm, and sniffled once to stop it. "…Alright. I'll go too."

All that was left was Azure. The two turned to him. He quivered uneasily, and drew into himself with a shake. But in the end, he sighed as well, and then looked ready to move too. With that in mind, Denzel turned back to the doorway. He immediately opened it up and ran out. Marlene followed on his heels, and Azure followed behind a little more, going a bit more slowly and uneasily.

The three quickly made their way downstairs. Once they were there, they saw that the door to the bar area was already open. They quickly rushed forward and through it. However, on arrival, Denzel immediately halted. A part of his bravery disappeared for a moment. The other two children came in…and they quickly skid to a halt as well. All three gaped for a moment at who was there…before Azure suddenly cringed and began to pull back. He turned as white as a ghost, and nearly curled into a ball again as he had two months ago.

"No…"

Things in rags were all over the room. The way they were bent, twisted, and warped…they looked like monsters. However, there was one monster in particular that was the center of attention. What looked like a giant white owl was in the center of the room. It had long, sharp talons, and it appeared to be using them. In its left talon, it had Aerith by the neck, looking like it would slice her head off at any moment. Aerith looked a bit dirty and tired, but she was clutching the claw that had her. In her right talon, what looked like the unconscious form of Barret was hanging. Somehow, the creature was holding them both up although they were heavy. Barret, on his part, was covered with deep cuts and bruises. The fact that the creature had bloody talons indicated what was the source. However, on entering, both the owl and the rest of the shrouded people stared at them.

"Daddy!" Marlene called out in anguish.

The owl hesitated a moment, looking at her. However…that was all the moment Aerith seemed to need. She held her hands up and chanted some sort of words. A moment later, a green aura erupted from her, and she pointed one palm in the owl's face. It turned to her, but it was too late. A small hailstorm of what looked like gravel materialized in the air and began to pelt the creature. It screeched a horrible cry, and quickly released Aerith and Barret. Barret collaspsed to the ground silently, but Aerith landed with a weak cry of pain. As for the owl, it staggered back in the air, covering its huge eyes. However, the gravel had another effect. It began to work its way in between the feathers of the owl, hindering its ability to fly. Soon, it was forced to land on the ground, and continued to stagger back, trying to loose the pebbles from its feathers.

Aerith stumbled to her feet. However, she was panting hard now. She looked tired again, like she had when she first arrived. But somehow, she reached over and grabbed Barret by the shoulders, and vainly tried to drag him back. "Get out of here, kids!" She called back to them. "Go get help!"

The rest of the monsters were stunned for a moment. However, it didn't last long. Suddenly, one turned his head to Azure. By now, the boy was on the ground, he was shrinking back, his eyes wide with fear, and trying to cover himself. However, he had swapped out his oversized clothing for a t-shirt and shorts by now. There was nowhere to hide. And so, he lifted his arms in front of him and tried to conceal himself.

"Well, well…" That one said aloud. "If it isn't that damn little brat."

"Huh?" Another answered, turning to him, and then turning back to Azure. Azure was trembling and hiding now, but this new one snickered. "I don't believe it. Imagine the luck. He was right here the whole damn time."

"You've been a bad boy." Another one mocked in a hissing voice. "Dr. Hoeng is going to punish you rather severely when we get back."

Denzel turned his head to his friend. He saw that Azure had almost degenerated back into his previous state by now. However, he also recognized the name. It was the same one Azure told him earlier. He turned back to the creatures with a look of amazement.

"You… It was you guys!" He sounded. "You're the ones that tortured Azure!"

"Azure?" One of them asked in confusion.

"I think that's what he named himself." Another answered.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what he was, kid." The first answered. "That kid is nothing more than a clone of Sephiroth."

Denzel didn't notice…but Aerith froze and nearly dropped Barret at that. She let out a gasp and looked up. As for the one who spoke, another soon moved in and smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot! Dr. Hoeng doesn't want anyone to know that!"

Denzel, however, didn't change. He balled his hands into fists and glared at them.

"I don't care!" He yelled back. "I don't know what a 'clone' is…but people said Cloud was a clone of Sephiroth too, and he's nice! You hurt him! I won't let you get away with it!"

The boy stood his ground, seeming ready to charge forward and pound the remaining twelve into pieces. The owl finished shaking out her wings at this point, or at least gave up on them, and turned to the boy.

"I wonder if she cares anything for this one…" The owl announced. "If she does…then I want to kill him to make her feel pain."

Denzel sneered a moment longer, but then suddenly took off. As crazy and recklessly as he had charged Bahamut Sin itself two years ago, he charged the gathering of monsters right now. He seemed ready to beat them all down with nothing but his fists. They turned and looked to him as he came. Some of them chuckled. Others simply crossed their arms and did nothing.

One of them did finally move.

With a powerful lunge and an animal snarl…he shot forward, seized Denzel by the neck, carried him across the room, and then nearly smashed him into the back wall. Once there, he pinned him against it with his clawed hand, suspended above the floor.

The impact had been hard, smashing Denzel's head against the back wall. His head limply fell forward afterward. When it did…Marlene, from where she was standing, could look up and see blood running down his neck. He had hurt his head when he smashed against the wall. He was out cold now…maybe worse.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried out.

This call, so fearful and scared, pierced the insides of Azure. Despite his own paralyzing fear, he looked up at this, and to the source. He gasped. Denzel…his best friend…was in the grip of the monster he feared so much…the monster that had beat him and starved him for fun, and to relieve his anger at his own sad fate. The one who had yelled at him day and night about how vile and wretched and worthless a creature he was. The one who had enacted out all of Hoeng's punishments. Now…he had Denzel.

He had hurt him.

He could see the blood running down his neck…

What if he…had killed him?

Aerith got to her feet, gaping at this the whole time. Her eyes filled with terror. "Leave him alone!" She cried. "He's just a kid!"

"So was Meryl." The owl harshly snapped. She turned to the man. "Rip his throat out, Fen. Make her regret resisting us."

"No!" Aerith immediately cried out. Her face turned into a desperate beg. "You win! I'll go with you…just don't hurt these children!"

However, to this, the dark hood of the one holding Denzel turned to her. A dark and mocking laugh came from it. "Now look…" He sneered. "Now you're begging us to let you come with us. What a change is this…"

"Let's kill this 'hero'." Another one threw in. "Make her sorry she every torched our friends. Let her know we're serious about what we'll do to them…"

"We could feed him to Mortimer…"

"No…" The owl retorted, stepping forward. "She killed Meryl…I want to kill the child she loves. I want to feel his blood running down my chin. Then again…perhaps we could wait until he becomes conscious again. I'd like to feel him struggling against the walls of my stomach like some doomed rat…"

Marlene was horrified. These people were monsters…horrible, nightmare monsters. She turned to Aerith, desperate to see her do something big. She wanted to see her make them all disappear…or freeze them all…or burn them all up. But Aerith wasn't doing anything. She was shaking all over, and her eyes were filling with tears of terror. She looked as scared and confused as Marlene, not knowing what to do. In another moment…Marlene might have tried yelling or attacking, futile as it was, in a desperate attempt to save Denzel…

The one called Fen chuckled on. His teeth were heard gritting, and he turned his head back to Denzel, ready to devise more torture for his prey…

When, suddenly…he stopped laughing. He gagged instead. With a surprised look beneath his hood, he released Denzel all together. The unconscious boy slumped to the ground. After that, Fen stared forward a few moments longer, and then opened his mouth to speak. No sound could come out, however.

That was because a foot long splinter had skewered him through the throat.

The other monsters had gone silent. They gaped at Fen, staring at him as blood began to run out from his own neck. Gagging, he slowly turned around and looked back to his companions. When he did, they all saw what had happened, and saw the blood beginning to pour forth. He gaped once more and raised a hand to his neck. But in the end…it faltered. It slumped down weakly at his side, and a moment later his body collapsed as well with it. He fell to the ground and moved no more.

The monsters turned and looked around at who was standing, to see who might have just done that. Marlene looked just as stunned as them. So did Aerith. Barret was still unconscious, and so was Denzel. That left only one person, but he was quivering in a ball…

At least, when they looked back over to him, he _had_ been.

Now, he was standing up. His fear had seemed to disappear…and now he was at his full height. He looked much larger and stronger than he had a moment ago, and far more calm and confident. As he walked forward, each footstep he took seemed to echo loud and long through the ruins of the bar. However…his face was the worst.

Azure looked like a different person. His face appeared far more mature now. He wore an enigmatic smile now…one that seemed very confident…and full of sadism. His eyes appeared to blaze almost…and the pupils, if anyone was close enough to them to see, would have appeared to be like cat slits.

"…Care to pick on someone who can fight back?" Azure calmly asked those gathered.

The monsters were shocked and motionless.

"He…he just killed Fen…just like that…"

"He used to be terrified of him…"

_"So the shrimp grew a backbone…"_

"You idiot! Think about who he's a clone of!"

"This weak little runt? He can't be channeling him…"

"I think I can take him…"

"Be my guest."

Azure finally snorted. "You were all so confident a moment ago…thinking you were going to slice up my friend like a side of beef." He coolly continued. "And now…none of you even have the guts to come up and fight me. That's alright." He smiled a bit wider, and then zeroed in on the owl.

"_I_ do."

The monsters barely saw him move. All they saw was a faint streak before Azure was in front of the owl. Once there, he held a moment…just long enough to smile darkly in the owl's face. On seeing that look…the other monsters recoiled in sudden shock, and the owl gaped. That was right before Azure swung his leg around and crossed her at the side of the head.

Immediately, the creature was ripped off of her feet and flung across the room, smashing her body into a wall. She left a considerable impression in it, however. When she slid off, blood was dribbling from her mouth. Azure turned to her, still smiling, and began to walk to her fallen body. The other monsters, shocked…began to step away from him. The owl finally looked up, and screeched in anger at Azure. Se took off from where she was a moment later, and shot forward at him, foot claws outstretched.

Azure calmly swung his body back when she approached, letting the claws sail harmlessly over him. He straightened back up a moment later, and calmly turned his head two more times, letting her talons sail past him and hit only air. Once that was done…he shot out his hand like a bullet and seized the owl by the neck. After crushing into a choking vise, he snapped his arm up and yanked her to the ceiling, smashing her head into the blade of a ceiling fan. She was unable to cry out due to being throttled, and a moment later she was flung around by Azure into the opposite wall. Though it was farther away, she smashed into this one even harder.

Azure, not having changed his smile, turned and began to walk toward the owl again. The other creatures were frozen. They stared at him, not moving in the least, their eyes wide at the sudden power that Azure had unleashed. The boy, on his part, walked forward smoothly a bit longer…

…Before he suddenly made a sidestep to one of the creatures, moving so fast that none saw him until he stopped. When he did…they recoiled in terror. Azure's hand was protruding from a bloody wound in the back of one of their order. He had punched right through one of them. They heard a dying gasp a moment later, and looked up to see who it was. One of them hung their mouth open loosely…and began to smoke. A wad of acidic slime was in his mouth, a split second from being spat at Azure, but a split second too late. The boy didn't even look like he had noticed him.

He turned his head darkly to the others. They shrank back on seeing him.

"…Anyone else want to play the hero?" Azure asked. A second later, he ripped his hand out from the man's chest, and let his dead body fall. "You should attack me all at once. That way…I'll only kill the first five of you rather than all one by one."

With that, he turned and began to walk to the owl again.

The owl staggered to her feet…and gaped in fear of Azure. Her desire to fight had left her. Instead, she turned and looked for a way to escape. When she thought she saw one, she took off and tried to fly for it. But she was too slow. Azure reached out and seized her by the talons as she went, and swung her around violently once before bringing her down to smash against the ground. Not done yet, he brought her back up and flung her again, this time into the ceiling. After smashing a quantity of plaster, she fell back down to the floor again roughly. She coughed and choked, spitting up more blood, before weakly pushing herself up.

Azure kept grinning…and seemed to channel a different person with what he said next.

"On your knees. I want to hear you _beg_ for forgiveness."

With that, he dashed forward and kicked the owl in the face, ripping her off the floor, flinging her across the room before smashing her into the back wall. That blow knocked her unconscious…if not worse. The other monsters backed off, cringing in the wake of the boy. As for Azure, he calmly walked forward, looking down at the fallen owl. She groaned, but was unable to move or escape. In seconds, he was on her. He bent down and seized her by the throat, and brought her head up. He made a fist, and drew his hand back to finish her…

"Azure! Stop it!"

The boy turned his head at that, ignoring the woman for a moment. Instead, he found himself looking back to Marlene. Her eyes were wide with horror now, but not at the monsters. It was at how brutal and violent he was acting. She was shocked and gaping at him. He stared at her for a moment, silent and still poised to kill.

"Azure."

The boy turned his head again at this. This time, he looked over to Aerith. The Cetra's fear had diminished, and she was much calmer now. She spoke in a much more soothing, controlled, and gentle voice.

"Azure…you need to calm down. You need to relax."

The words seemed to sink into Azure as he held the owl there. He stared at Aerith motionlessly a moment. But then…the light in his eyes began to die down. His fist began to loosen. His jaw slackened and began to hang a bit. Slowly, the hardness and coldness vanished away from him, and once again he was a innocent boy. He turned back, and saw what he was doing. In shock, he released the owl and let her fall limply to the ground. He began to step back, and started to quiver. He raised his hands, and looked at them…seeing the blood that now stained them.

"What…was I doing?"

"What are you waiting for, Gelon? Do him now."

Azure looked up at that, confused as to who had spoken and what this meant. However, this was all he could see. Azure was no longer tuned in senses and expecting danger. As a result, he saw nothing when one of the rag people suddenly came forward, reached out, and clamped his hand down on his neck. A terrible burning sensation soon rocked the boy, and he closed his eyes and cried out in agony. He could feel worms burrowing their way into his flesh, eating and melting holes into his skin to get there. The pain was excruciating. Combined with his mental strain and distress, it was too much. He screamed in agony for a few moments more…and then collapsed to the ground, falling into unconsciousness.

Aerith's eyes widened in shock. She knew who that was… That was that Gelon person. She remembered what he had said about him. Did that mean…?

Aerith snapped around to see who had given the order. When she did, she gasped again.

Her eyes rested on Marlene…and she had the barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

The Cetra looked up to see who was holding it. What was revealed was a man, dressed rather neatly, but wearing a lab coat that covered most of his body. He had black hair and an appearance somewhere between young and middle-aged. His facial features were odd. They looked to be a mixture of a stern face with sharp edges, particularly on the nose and chin. He appeared to be potentially Wutai in origin, but Aerith couldn't place it. The oddest part, however, was what she reminded him of. His face was that of a total stranger…and yet, at the same time…Aerith felt like she had seen it before. But her memory didn't have a record of it anywhere…

He stood in the doorway now, one arm around Marlene, and a gun pointed to her head. He must have snuck in through the back while this was going on. His face was dark and merciless. He turned his head to the remaining creatures and frowned at them.

"…I knew you'd be too incompetent to do it on your own." He sneered.

"You…" Aerith called, causing the man to turn over to him. "You're…Dr. Hoeng, aren't you?"

The man narrowed his gaze at that. He turned again to his creatures. When he did, they shrank back a bit, cringing from him. "…Well now…did my escaped test subject tell her that, or did you let my name out?" He asked them rather coldly. "I gave you sharp instructions _never_ to say my name."

"What did you do to Azure?" Aerith called out again, more insistently.

The man paused, but then turned his head back over to her. "Sentenced him to death." He simply answered, as if it was nothing more than saying he swatted a fly. "Gelon has a special larval parasite within him that he transmits to everything he touches. The worms are burrowing deep into his warm flesh and to his central nervous system, where they'll cyst and cause a combination of paralysis, madness, and extreme pain. Once they hatch, they'll eat their way back out, killing him in the process. Trust me…I've examined the effect on numerous subjects already."

The Cetra was horrified, as was Marlene in Hoeng's grasp.

"That's horrible! Stop it!"

"It can't be stopped." Hoeng simply answered. "That's why I said I sentenced him to death. It will be a pity to lose such a valuable subject, especially since his latent talents appear to be awakening, but I will have to deal with it. A specimen I can't control is hardly a useful specimen. And you all have been coddling him so much I'm sure he's developed far too much of a streak of thinking himself a worthwhile, independent being and not simply a clone to ever control him again."

Aerith was still stunned, and began to get to her feet. "…What kind of demented monster are you?" She sounded out loud. "That you'd think a child is just some piece of lab waste?"

"_I _created him." Hoeng answered. "He owes me life. Why shouldn't he give it up to me?"

Aerith managed to get up, and balled her hands into fists. She glared at Hoeng defiantly. Normally, she wouldn't do this, but a boy's life was in danger. Immediately, she began to raise her arms. "You better tell me how to cure him, or-"

"Or what?" Hoeng cut off. "You'll incinerate me like you did my previous subjects? Even if you do have enough control of that ability of yours to keep from melting your other little friend here…I'll still be able to pull the trigger the moment you make a gesture toward me. Stop worrying about the clone. Start worrying about the other two children here…or have you forgotten? His fate is already decided, but if you keep making trouble I'll be forced to start dealing with the others."

Aerith stopped, and lowered her arms. To her fear…she realized he was right. He had a good grasp on her, and he seemed even more amoral than his abominations. She could see he would think nothing of killing Marlene now, just like he thought nothing about what was happening to Azure. Marlene was helpless, and looked scared. Denzel was still unconscious and helpless. Cait Sith had been…devoured. Barret was out, and Azure might be dying. There was nothing left. She could cast maybe a few more spells…but she knew she couldn't hit Hoeng before he did something.

She swallowed…and realized she could only do one thing.

"…Alright, I'll give up. But you have to let these people go."

Hoeng hesitated a moment at that. He seemed to actually be thinking it over. In the end, he turned to his creatures. "…Are we ready to depart for the Northern Continent as soon as we're done here?" He asked.

There was a pause, seeing as Fen was dead, as to who should answer him. But in the end, one of them gave a nod.

Hoeng hesitated at that, and thought again for a brief moment. He swished his mouth from one side to another, musing over this. He genuinely seemed to be wondering whether or not to do this. Yet in the end, he gave a slow nod.

"Very well. However, in return, you'll have to follow my rules." With that, he looked down to the girl he held hostage. "Marlene, was it? If you would be so kind as to reach into the pocket on my coat on your right."

Marlene held and swallowed a moment, looking over to Aerith.

The Cetra nodded. "Do it, Marlene."

The girl paused again, but then finally turned slightly so that she could raise her arm and dip it into his pocket. She fished around in there a moment…before grasping something. When she pulled it back out, Aerith saw it was a small tin, like one would use for mints.

"Very good." Hoeng answered. "Now…be so kind as to remove a pill from that and hold onto it, and then shut the tin, drop it on the ground, and slide it over to Mrs. Gainsbourough with your foot."

Marlene was hesitant, but in the end she did as she was told. After opening the tin and taking out what looked like a small, unremarkable pill, she dropped it on the ground, and then pushed off with her foot. She was a bit weak with it. It only went a little over half of the distance to her.

"That's good enough." Hoeng answered. "Aerith, come up and pick it up. Take a pill out and swallow it."

"What is it?" The Cetra immediately asked.

"Just something to sedate you for a few hours." Hoeng answered. "I don't want you causing trouble in transit. Once you have eaten yours, I will have Marlene eat hers to ensure that she doesn't follow us or remembers where we went."

Aerith paused, but then began to slowly inch to the tin. She kept her eyes open and focused on Hoeng. "…How do I know it isn't poison?"

"You're taking one too. And I assure you, I don't want you hurt in any way."

The Cetra frowned. "…You want a specimen in perfect health?"

"A specimen." Hoeng echoed, giving a light chuckle at that. "You think that's what this is about? Having a Cetra as a specimen? You're not even a true Cetra. You're only half-blooded. I have no interest in dissecting you either. In fact, if all goes according to plan, I'll be done with you before tonight is over, and you can return to this bar or the PPA or whatever you want to do. So the sooner you take that pill and take a nap, the sooner I can be done with you, and we can all get on with our lives."

Aerith was confused at this. Dark and cold as this man was, she had a feeling he wasn't lying. But if that was the case…then what did he want? What did he want with the Northern Continent? Or with her? It sounded like he wasn't even interested in the fact that she was a half Cetra. However…she still wasn't comfortable with this. She saw what he had done to the people in the room. What if he tried to do the same thing to her? Or worse? However…he couldn't let him kill Marlene either. It was worth the chance, to her, to save her.

In the end, Aerith finally reached the tin. Still focusing on Hoeng, she bent down and took it from the ground. She straightened up, opened it, and then risked a glance down into it. It was full of identical pills. After hesitating a bit longer…she finally reached in and grasped one. She pulled it out, and closed the tin behind it. After that, she looked up and stared on at Hoeng.

"Go on. I'm waiting." He simply answered.

The Cetra swallowed. This wasn't good. She thought there had to be another way out of it. However, she saw none. The others were still away at the battle. Barret wasn't getting up anytime soon. And she didn't want any of them to become the victims of anymore of these monsters. At last, she gave way. She opened her mouth, put the pill inside, closed it, and swallowed.

"Good." Hoeng answered. He looked down afterward. "Your turn."

Marlene anxiously looked to Aerith. Hoping that she was doing the right thing…the Cetra gave a nod to her. The girl responded by putting the pill in her own mouth and swallowing.

Hoeng removed the gun from her head at that, and released her. Immediately, Marlene broke away from Hoeng and ran up to Aerith. She threw her arms around her and pulled her body close. She quivered with fear. Aerith brought her own arms down and placed them on top of her, trying to comfort her. However…she was already feeling like reality was moving a bit slowly. She knew the drug had to be taking effect. Still, she managed to look up and see Hoeng's next move.

"Nimrod…you can stay here and carry her." He instructed. "Clive, Serena, Gelon…take Horus back with you and secure the prisoner once Nimrod brings her in. Then guard the area and make sure she doesn't escape. The rest of you are with me. We're moving out."

That last word seemed to be a bit vague to Aerith. She kept watching…but she felt her eyelids starting to get heavy. She saw Hoeng walk right by her, and start making for the rest of the creatures. As for those that Hoeng designated, they turned and began to go to the fallen Horus. Clive kicked Azure's fallen body out of the way rather painfully. Aerith opened her mouth to shout out to them…but doing so only made her head swim. The world around her began to spin a bit, and she felt reality starting to slip away from her. The sounds of voices went on, and she thought that Nimrod was saying something to her. However…she couldn't understand it. Her mind had stopped processing words. She turned and looked to him again, but already she couldn't focus on him anymore. The world was spinning to black.

At last, Aerith's world winked out. She collapsed a moment later, a few seconds before Marlene, but she never remembered it happening.

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	24. Sleuth

"What is the report?"

_"It's hopeless, Admiral. We're throwing everything we have against that barricade, but it's no use. Our weapons aren't working and they're shooting down any Gelinka we attempt to send that way. We can't break through."_

Ashiah grit her teeth and practically sneered. Her officers around her noticed this, and shrank away slightly from her. They had seen this mood before, and how violent she could become. Ashiah was on the bridge of a ship currently, and the bridge looked similar to the one that she had been on two months ago. However, it was only due to a modular design for their navy. In truth, this center commanded far more, and had a far greater responsibility and amount of power beneath it. It was the deck of none other than the _Juggernaut_. And until now, Ashiah had been pleased with how it was doing. She actually laughed when the enemy airship went to its extreme lengths to fire on them, only to do absolutely nothing. The Bismarks had suffered heavily too. It was a shame that so many of their Harbingers had been destroyed by that one attack from their airship, but in the end it was a loss that they could recover from far easier than the PPA.

The true irritation was on the land side. They went to all this trouble of neutralizing all defenses…pushing the army away…pinning down the enemy airship…and for what? So that the useless infantry could once again get humiliated by a volunteer army. They were using cavalry, for crying out loud. Cavalry! What was next? Bows and arrows? And now, after having lost far more troops than they should have and pushing them all this way…they were stuck in a damn gate. Ashiah had been so close to leading a unit that would wipe the Planet Protector Army off the face of the planet…and now they were stopped. Right on Midgar's doorstep…

And this…this useless commander…was calling in to the Admiral with what essentially, in Ashiah's mind, was a plea to be allowed to fall back. The communications officer had put it on the speakers, and the Admiral, standing in her position of command, had her voice transmitted back to him. Right now, she was furious. How dare he…after all she had done…

"Keep up the charging. Do not stop until the enemy is routed."

_"Sir…" _The tired and, in Ashiah's opinion, whining voice of the commander returned. _"We're losing too many. We can't even mortar them well enough. We lost another ten percent a few minutes ago when they bombarded us with what looked like…creatures. At this rate, we'll be too weak to keep them from routing us in a counter-strike…"_

"I don't care!" Ashiah snapped back. "You idiot! We're less than a hundred feet from retaking Midgar, and you're simpering there like a coward! I don't care if you have to kill every last man in that-"

"Acknowledged, commander. Good work. Secure the outside of Midgar. End transmission."

The nearby officers turned and looked in surprise to see who had spoken...mostly because they were shocked that someone had dared to belay the Admiral's order. Ashiah herself snapped her head around, still full of fury, to see the dead person who had just canceled one of her commands. Somehow…she wasn't surprised at what she saw.

Colonel Maritza, smiling and with arms crossed behind her, was standing right next to her in the command area.

"…And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ashiah asked, her voice cold and laced with suppressed anger.

"Putting an end to this." Maritza calmly answered, turning to Ashiah with her same smile. "It's pointless to keep fighting. We'll shoot ourselves in the feet. We've gained enough for now."

Ashiah turned her body completely to the woman.

"I don't know if you noticed, _Colonel_…but _I'm_ in command of this operation." She coldly snapped. "And I'll decide when we've gained enough."

"Wrong." Maritza calmly answered, turning to her as well. She was smiling…but beneath this pleasant gesture was the fact that Maritiza was standing in Ashiah's face. She wasn't backing down, and she wasn't intimidated. "The General put me in charge of the army portion of this. Your realm is solely the navy. And I say having taken the bay and the plains is more than adequate for one day's work."

Ashiah's face turned red, and her teeth clenched. "You little-"

"Excuse me if I don't want to risk losing everything we have gained on one of your little quests for personal glory." Maritiza calmly cut off…yet with a biting edge to her otherwise pleasant voice. "You know…kind of like what you did two months ago?"

The Admiral immediately froze at that. Her anger briefly abated and was replaced by surprise.

"Oh yes." Maritza continued, her grin turning wily again. "You see, after you sentenced Captain Lymon to death, I took a personal stake in the case. After all…she was your hand picked first officer. Why would you want to see her die so quickly for one act of insubordination? That was where she told me the rest. Mind you, she didn't want to at first. She was loyal to you even to the point of death. But once she finally talked, I decided to take her under my wing." Maritza smiled a bit wider at that. "You know…one can never have too many people who owe you favors on your side, and all that."

The Admiral hesitated, but her anger soon began to return.

"…She was supposed to be executed."

"I struck a deal with the General." Maritza calmly answered, brushing her knuckles against her uniform as if she was thinking "not too shabby of myself". "I managed to get her put in a labor camp instead. Low and behold, a week into her service," Maritza slapped herself in the cheeks in mock surprise at this. "…She discovers a labor captain assassination plot! Isn't that something? Lucky for her, eh? That gives her enough clout to be reconstituted as an officer…in my service this time, of course."

Ashiah hesitated again at this. Maritza continued to smile and stare back with arms crossed. The two met gazes with what could only be described as intense hatred for one another, masked perfectly behind their guises of officers.

"…You think you're so slick, Maritza." Ashiah finally sneered. "You think that because you can make a few gadgets and because you have the position as colonel, you can just undermine and get around wherever you damn well please. But you still lack the most important thing of all…the favor of the General. That is what I have. And so long as I have it, and continue to keep it, that's going to put you in a position to be fearful of me. Rest assured…I'm not going to forget about this. I'm not going to rest until I see you on your knees begging me for mercy."

With that, the Admiral snapped away and began to walk to the exit. She left Maritza behind in her wake. The woman herself was smiling and unchanged, looking totally confident and self assured. She turned, and looked out over the bridge. The officers stared at her and this for a moment, but then slowly went back to their work as well. Maritza watched until they were doing so, and then looked up and out the front window. She marveled at the wonderful view of her massive aircraft carrier's deck…

From that position…no one would have noticed it as she uneasily tightened her hand and placed it on the rail…leaving an above normal amount of cold sweat in its wake.

**RULER**

At last, the final troop division ran back over the hill and vanished. A pair of tanks that had been guarding the area pulled back as well, moving backward as they did so in order to keep their guns trained on the enemy. But once they had successfully moved back enough, they turned and quickly went over the rest of the hill, pulling out with the last of them. When this was done…those gathered in the streets and buildings and all the rest of the PPA encampments gave a unified shout of victory.

Cloud himself sighed from where he was. Even he was winded after all of this fighting and anxiety. But the New Shinra had been repelled. The fighting was over for now. He wiped his brow as he turned his head to the room he was in. The other soldiers were pulling off the windows now, and were beginning to cheer and congratulate each other. Outside, people were yelling from every rooftop and window, bringing this dead part of the city back to life. The whole army was celebrating. Cloud felt a bit of their enthusiasm come to him, but he didn't show it. In the end, he turned around and looked to who's reaction mattered the most in the case.

However, he didn't see him happy.

Ragnar didn't look pleased at all. His eyes were focused outside, as if the enemy was still there. He was oblivious to all of the loud cries and cheers. He only stood next to the window and stared down below. Or perhaps he was staring at everyone, and seeing them all cheering and exulting. But for all of what they did, his own stone face didn't break.

Cloud stared at him a moment, seeing how still he was. In the end, he leaned against the nearby wall, and stared at Ragnar. "Battle's over, kid. We won."

On hearing that, however…Ragnar gave a single snort, as if he thought that was funny.

"…We won?" He asked aloud in a dark voice.

Cloud didn't like the sound of how he said that. What little bit of enthusiasm was coming into him disappeared again. Ragnar turned his head to him. His green eyes were cold and downcast as he looked into Cloud's own.

"We lost almost three-fourths of the Bismarks, removing our naval power. We weren't able to make a dent in their new ship, leaving them open to bomb us at their discretion. We lost the bay, meaning we can't keep them from spreading out from the Northern Continent anymore. We lost the plains, making us almost cut off from our Chocobo Cavalry. And now…they're camped right at our door. Do you know how many kingdoms in history have ever managed to turn back the tide at this point in the war? Usually, at this point, the people became sheep for the slaughter, and whatever city they're in is the holding pen until it gets burned to the ground."

Cloud didn't answer that. He continued to stare. Ragnar sighed, and turned away from him to look outside. Most of the people were still cheering and clapping. He shook his head at them.

"If this was a victory…I'd hate to be defeated."

The ex-mercenary stayed silent. However…he got Ragnar's point. The truth was that they didn't really win. All they did was halt the advance of the New Shinra. And even then they had barely managed it. They were at the last line of defense as well. No…there wasn't much reason to be happy. Especially since they had spent almost all of their heavy ammunition in the last fight, and had lost most of their major weapons. And now, even if they could retake the field, the enemy had the bay, and could blast them into oblivion before getting anywhere close to the shore. They had no navy of their own, especially not with the blows done to the Bismarks. They were in very hot water. At the best, they had earned themselves a reprieve…but there was no telling how long it would last.

"I've put this off for far too long." Ragnar stated at last, not turning back to Cloud. "We've been fighting with reclaimed junk while the New Shinra keeps developing new things. We need to be better armed. I've made my decision…I know who I'm going to give the contract to."

With that, Ragnar began to reach for his side. However, as he put his hand on his pocket, his face turned to confusion. He turned and looked down, and patted himself around his waist. This only made him more confused.

"…What the…where's my phone?"

Cloud looked up to Ragnar at that. When he did, he narrowed his gaze and frowned. "Don't tell me…you forgot your phone _again?_ After last time?"

Ragnar frowned and felt around himself some more, thinking he missed it. "It's not like I did it on purpose…" After a few moments more, he sighed and dropped his arms. "Damnit…I lost it."

"What did I tell you about swearing?" Cloud answered. "And think back to where you had it last."

Ragnar gave Cloud a look, but then turned back and began to think. "Alright… I had it when Reeve called me…but I went back after that. That's when I went to sleep… And it woke me up the next morning. I got mad after that, and I just slammed it down on my desk before…" Ragnar trailed off here. He seemed to remember something, and when he did he changed. He closed his eyes and groaned, rolling his head back. "Man…I feel like a major ass…"

"What was it?"

Ragnar came out of it after that. For a moment…Cloud saw a look of nervousness come over him at that question. He shook his head. "…Nevermind." He answered. "Can I just borrow your phone?"

Cloud gave Ragnar a disapproving frown, but then reached into his own pocket. He sighed a bit as he dove in…until he suddenly felt something. The cloth terminated, and his fingers were touching only air. He turned his head down and sighed at what he saw. Apparently, a bullet that had avoided grazing him had nevertheless sliced open his bottom pocket, letting the phone fall out in the midst of the confusion. It could be anywhere over a five mile area at this point.

"…I lost mine too." Cloud regretfully answered as he looked back up.

Ragnar rolled his eyes and sighed. "Terrific." He grumbled. "Fine. I'll get it tomorrow. For right now…I'm heading back to the Seventh Heaven."

Cloud was surprised at this. "You're actually going back? I thought you'd be running around the rest of the night trying to deal with the aftermath."

Ragnar kept his frown. "…Aerith was right about me." He admitted. "I am getting sick. It was because she made me go to sleep the other night that I had the stamina for this. But it's running out. Also…" He paused here a moment, but then finished. "…I need to talk to her about something."

Cloud stared on at him a moment longer. Again, he got the sensation that Ragnar was keeping something from him. However, he once again let it slide. He knew he hated being badgered about things himself. Then again…usually it ended up being worse for him if he kept quiet… Nevertheless, he decided to let Ragnar keep his secrets. In the end, he gave an acquiescing nod.

"Alright. Someone needs to relieve Barret anyway, and I know he's going to be plenty mad that he wasn't here to single-handedly beat the New Shinra back. I'm going to meet up with Tifa, and then we'll be headed back as well."

Ragnar gave a nod. "Good. I'll see you there."

Cloud crossed his arms after this, and shook his own head in frustration at their predicament. "I can't believe we both lost our phones… I just hope nothing happened while we were gone…"

**RULER**

Denzel's first memory was a foul odor hitting his nostrils. It smelled almost like…vomit. After that, a sensation of pain quickly began to come to mind. The back of his head hurt terribly…and he could feel it throbbing with each heartbeat. His eyes cracked, and with a groan he began to look out to see where he was and what was going on. As far as he could tell, he was on the floor of some place, face down. His eyes began to take in details, and he saw that the place around him was wrecked several times over, and covered with debris. But despite that, he began to recognize it. It was the Seventh Heaven.

"…I see you woke up at least."

Denzel heard this voice and tried to raise his head to see it…but the result made him cry out in pain and immediately sink again.

"…I'd move more slowly. That's a bad injury."

The boy winced and hesitated, but then slowly raised his head again, and started to look around the room.

This confirmed it. He was still in the Seventh Heaven. However, the monsters were gone. They had ruined the front of Tifa's bar though. All of the furniture had been smashed, and many of the walls were broken. Also…everywhere had that horrible smell. It was filling the whole restaurant now, and Denzel knew that he hadn't smelled that before when he first came in. After inspecting his surroundings, he turned and looked toward the source of the voice.

Denzel reacted a bit when he did. There was Marlene and Azure, along with Mr. Barret. Marlene looked alright, but unconscious. However…Azure had a horrible scar on his neck. It looked like something had made holes and tunnels into it. The boy immediately wondered what the monsters had done to him. As for Mr. Barret, he was out too. But a man had shown up, and was binding up his wounds using strips of Barret's vest. Luckily, none of them were bleeding anymore. He also looked up to see the man who was responsible for that.

The boy had seen him before. Out of all of Tifa and Cloud's friends, he visited the least. But he was in the picture they took two years ago, and he remembered him.

"You're Vincent Valentine, aren't you?"

The dark man, dressed in blood red and looking almost like a vampire, turned to him. "…Yes. Marlene managed to get me on the phone. I didn't understand most of what she said, but-"

"Marlene!" Denzel suddenly cut off. He just realized fully what situation she was in. She was motionless and still…and somehow, the boy thought she wasn't sleeping. Despite the pain, he pushed off from where he was, and began to run over to her. Once he reached her, he dropped down to her side and looked over her with worry and concern. A second later, however, and he noticed Azure. He looked much worse…being both unconscious and having that injury on his neck. He turned to him, and then reached over and felt it. It was rough…almost scaly…to the touch…and it made him uncomfortable. He turned back up to the man.

"What's wrong with them?"

"…Marlene is fine." Vincent simply answered. "I smelled a particular odor on her breath. It's a type of tranquilizer pill I'm familiar with. She'll be awake in a few hours. Azure, on the other hand… I'm not sure what happened to him. Do you know what attacked him?"

Denzel's face was still stricken with worry, but he calmed down enough to get more focused. He shook his head regretfully.

"Marlene sounded like she was yelling about monsters. Do you know what she meant?"

To this, Denzel readily nodded. "Yeah. A bunch of monsters came in here and they started to wreck the bar. They were the same people who tortured Azure before he came to live with us. I think they were after Ms. Aerith. There was one that looked like a giant owl. It was the one that beat up Mr. Barret. I tried to help…but one of them lunged out and grabbed me. I didn't even know he was moving, 'cause I couldn't see him under his hood…"

On hearing that, Vincent turned his full face toward Denzel.

"Hood?"

Denzel nodded again. "Yeah. They were all wearing hoods."

"How were they dressed?" Vincent immediately asked.

Denzel thought for a moment, but then shrugged. "I dunno. They kind of looked like Azure when he first got here. They were dressed in a lot of old clothes…" The boy hesitated a moment, and looked around the room. Soon, his eyes rested on a pile of them. Apparently, the owl had been dressed in them, but had taken them off before fighting. He pointed to it. "Right there! That's what they were wearing!"

Vincent turned and looked to it. Once he did, Denzel saw him pause again. He heard a dark mutter from under his breath.

"…So they're at it again…"

The boy looked puzzled at this. "Huh? What do you mean? Where's Aerith? Did they take her?"

The dark man turned back around to Denzel at this. His gaze made the boy hesitate and swallow. Just looking at him was scary. However, he spoke in a calm enough voice.

"Denzel…I have to leave you alone now."

More confusion followed. "What? Why?"

"I need to get on the trail of those…monsters." He answered. "If I stay here, they'll get away before I can reach them. Ragnar, Cloud, and Tifa should be back soon. The battle was winding down, and at least one of them will be headed back here. Watch the others until they get here."

"Wait!" Denzel immediately answered. "What about Azure? What if he was poisoned or something?"

"He's not poisoned." Vincent reassured.

"How do you know?"

"Because he would be dead by now if he was."

Denzel didn't feel very reassured by that.

"I think there might be something stuck in his neck." Vincent responded as he began to stand. "In that case…you have to wait for the others. I'll put in a call to the field doctors, but I don't think they'll be able to reach you before Ragnar. Neither will any regular ambulance services. Try to wash off the area and see if it gets any more inflamed or turns black. If it does, and no one is here yet, call me and I'll come back. But if I don't go now, Denzel…something very serious could happen to Ms. Aerith too. I have to track them down before they get too far."

The boy hesitated again. He didn't like this. He didn't want to have to be alone with his friends, especially when he couldn't do anything for them. He was afraid they would die, and that he wouldn't be able to save them. But at the same time…Denzel was more practical and adult in matters such as this than he seemed. He knew that Vincent was right. Most likely, those monsters had taken Ms. Aerith, and if they did this to Azure then they were probably doing even worse to her. He didn't want to find out what. In the end, he finally nodded.

"…Alright."

"Good boy." Vincent answered. Then, without another word, he turned and ran for the entrance to the Seventh Heaven.

**RULER**

_Time to settle this…_

Denzel had no idea about this when he left, but Vincent now had a much deeper interest in this case than before. He was determined to catch these things. The dark man lacked the bloodhound-like sense of smell that Zola had…and personally, he wished he was there with him now…but he was still a fairly good tracker. Tracking anyone in an urban setting was a bit difficult. There were far less clues here. However, an oddly crumpled piece of trash…something carelessly moving on the breeze…and, thanks to Denzel, any odd feathers that might have come from that owl character…coupled with the fact that many of these things seemed to put off a lot of heat, and Vincent was good at sensing warm blood…enabled the ex-Turk to track his quarry.

Still, he could only get a vague sense of direction. Early on…the trail seemed to split off. It might have, for all he knew. Perhaps some were returning to their base, wherever it was, and the others were going off to do some new devilry. Vincent was forced to pick one path and go with it as fast as he could, hoping he was headed in the right direction. If he was, he would pick up on more signs and hopefully close ground. If not…then he would fall behind even more.

He didn't think he had lost too much time. After getting Marlene's call, he had immediately taken off for the Seventh Heaven, although he wondered why she hadn't called Tifa, Cloud, or Ragnar. When he arrived, he noticed that some of the debris was still settling, meaning he had just missed the culprits. However, he had been forced to cancel his search temporarily. Barret was bleeding badly, possibly to death. He might have left him four years ago…but again, he felt himself compelled to do something. What was left of his conscience wouldn't let him leave without tending to him. As it turned out, it might have been a good thing. Denzel woke up while he doctored him, and gave him the clue that linked this attack to the one that happened two months ago.

However, what truly disturbed Vincent the most was something he was aware of. Vincent had been out of practice in doing true spy/espionage/agent work for some time. Normally, he should have been aware of what had happened to Marlene. But when he checked her breathing, he noticed a smell on her breath. It was kind of like cinnamon bananas. He recognized that smell all too well. It was a type of drug he had used back when he was still a Turk. During that time, it was specific only to Turks, and since he had reawakened he had no reason to believe anyone else was using it. One of the people in their unit had developed it for Turk use only. This made him uncomfortable as to who this Hoeng might be…

Vincent took note of his path as he continued to run forward through the wrecked portion of Midgar. It was in a north by northwest direction, away from the army and from the battle site. That made sense enough to him. After all, they probably didn't want to attract attention to themselves, and it was still in the wrecked portion of Midgar. As he continued to make his way along, he kept finding signs from them. He wasn't sure if he was getting closer or not, but he was sure he was on the right track as he continued to see more. They were traveling rather straight, giving him plenty of opportunities to catch up. He was already unnaturally fast by some standards. Yet if Cloud had been here, he might have expected him to abruptly morph into the blood-red cape and fly the rest of the way. That, unfortunately, was not possible. It was some sort of new ability of one of his transformations that he discovered, and wasn't that good for more than short bursts… No, the rest of the way had to be hotfooted.

As Vincent began to draw near the outskirts, however, he finally took note of something. A puttering sound emitted from about a half mile ahead, echoing through the empty streets back to him. Hearing that, the dark man ground to a halt, and looked ahead to see what it might be. He soon received a mild surprise.

Rising up from the ground, its landing spot somewhat obscured by buildings, was a helicopter. It wasn't one of the newer ones, however. This one looked rather old and worn out, like the ones used in the Wutai-Shinra War for troop transports. Yet it was functional and obviously fueled. And now, it was rising from the ground and rapidly gaining altitude.

The dark man reached for his tri-shotgun for a moment…but then hesitated. An older helicopter could probably be destroyed by his weapons…but he wasn't sure that was a good idea. He had no idea if Aerith was on that helicopter or not. After a moment, his hand slipped off of his gun instead. The helicopter itself soon reached a certain height, and then turned and began to fly away, going further north. Vincent stared at it a bit longer, but then turned back to the street. He took off once more soon after.

The first thing that aroused Vincent's suspicion was how this had happened. There was a helicopter untouched in Midgar. By now, the New Shinra and the PPA had allegedly stripped it of all of its munitions. There was only one solution that he could possibly think of… As he ran forward, and continued to look around on the area…he began to realize that his thoughts might be right. And this, in turn, only made him more unnerved than before. The corners, ruined as they were, began to look familiar. And as Vincent neared the location and saw a new building come into view, it confirmed it beyond all doubt.

A few blocks ahead of him, just on the right, was an ancient, rusted, broken down gas station. It was from far back in time, before the advent of mako power, and just after the invention of internal combustion in a car engine. Back then, gasoline had been first invented, but it didn't enjoy success long. Only a few years after the first gas stations started opening, mako engines came out which could run for six months on a single fuel cell. Gas quickly became obsolete. In recent years, it was coming back in style. But old pumps like this were never restarted. The fuel they used was heavy in lead content and impurities. Modern engines would choke on them. And yet, this one had never been destroyed. It had remained through decades of mako power, never being rebuilt and never being replaced.

And Vincent was one of the few privileged to know why. As he neared, it became more clear.

Even in earlier days, there had been special fuel pads underneath the ground. These were filled with the gas that would later be transmitted into the cars. However, once this particular pump had been shut down, the Turks of that day had decided to utilize it for a different kind of vehicle. Finding it useful to have a means of quick transportation for any scenario, it had been converted into a two chopper helipad. As he came closer, he saw that it must have been utilized as well. The ground had split open, revealing huge doors covered with concrete that had looked just like normal ground. They had unfolded in either direction, courtesy of very old, very rusted hydraulics, and had exposed a large, deep pit in the pavement. You could get to this from inside the gas station via a special door to the oil changing pit. At this point, the helicopters and the hideaway itself were throwbacks to prior to the Wutai-Shinra War. That was why the one they took was one of the bulky troop transport ones rather than the smaller, "economy-sized" ones the Turks used nowadays.

As Vincent grew closer, this made him more nervous. The Turks were the ones who used this pad and these helicopters, despite their issuing by Shinra. They were the ones who knew about this place. That was why neither the PPA nor the NSA had infiltrated this spot. The helicopters were obviously in working order, meaning that they had to have known about this for a while, and not just stumbled on it. Last but not least…Vincent knew how old this was. The age of the vehicles testified to that. Sure enough, Reno, Rude, and Elena had traveled to Junon rather than use these ones, likely because they didn't know about them. Only older Turks would…

Combined with the type of tranquilizer used, and Vincent was beginning to suspect something.

This Hoeng person was somehow connected to the Turks.

This made the situation a bit more hazardous. Vincent still hadn't gotten involved with these mutants head on, but with the addition of a Turk the possibility of combat became all the more deadly. He was lethal, but the Turks could give him trouble even now. He didn't relish the idea of tangling with an unknown one…nor the idea of trying to figure out what else he would pull.

Unfortunately, Vincent didn't have the luxury. At last, he reached the edge of the still open pit. He looked down, and saw that the other helicopter was still inside. With that in mind, he jumped right in, not minding that he had to fall a good forty feet before hitting bottom. Luckily these models were so old... He could probably still fly them with his obsolete training.

One other thing disturbed him. Before, the creatures were very thorough in covering up their presence. Now, they had left clothing behind at the scene, and they left this door wide open for anyone to see. They were being more reckless now. Why was that? Because they were getting desperate to finish their mission? Or because they were nearing completion?

He had to get after this man. He didn't know if he was heading to his base…but he appeared to be headed north at any rate. Vincent knew there was only one thing to the north, the New Shinra. And with them, there was only one thing that this Hoeng might want…

_He has Aerith…so now he wants Krystea._

**RULER**

"Damnit…I should have been here."

"You can't be everywhere, Cloud. We hadn't heard anything for months. Cait Sith and Barret were both here, and she could defend herself."

Cloud wasn't comforted much by Ragnar's words. Angrily, he spun around and punched the wall. His accelerated strength was soon shown off, as he smashed a fist imprint into it. Ragnar said nothing, just bowed his head. He knew Cloud wasn't going to listen to him now. He had to work it out for himself.

The Seventh Heaven was a wreck. Ragnar had come back to find it like this, and had found several injured present. Only Denzel was alert, saying that Vincent had already been by, and giving Ragnar a summary of what had happened. Ragnar barely had time to find Tifa's phone and call in any army physicians before Cloud and Tifa showed up. Understandably…they were shocked. The bar was ruined with holes in the walls and ceilings. Parts of the floor were burned, peeled, melted, and stained with what looked like liquid metal. The whole area stank of bile…nearly gagging the young general. It was like something had thrown up all over the place.

Tifa probably would have been trying to comfort Cloud at the moment if she wasn't also concerned about the kids...and the two dead bodies at her doorstep. As it turned out, the local hospitals were the ones with room to spare, and they had sent an ambulance for those parties involved. They were kind enough to have a coroner come along and take away the corpses as well. Although Denzel told Tifa that Vincent told him that Marlene was only drugged, not poisoned, she sent her along with them. Azure had some sort of puncture on his neck, and they wanted to look at him to see if there was anything in there that would be knocking him out. Then there was Barret. The big guy was already starting to grunt and stir, but he was in bad shape. He had to get stitched up and then stay on his back for a while before he could get moving again. At the moment, the medics were taking the three out through the busted front door. Tifa was watching them, and turning back to Cloud frequently as she did so. As they continued to carry them out, the woman finally sighed and turned back to him.

"Cloud…I have to go with them." She finally said. "I can't leave them alone at the hospital."

Cloud didn't answer. He had turned away and put his hands on his hips. He was brooding again, and staring down at the floor darkly. Ragnar hesitated. For a moment, he thought he would have to answer for him. But before he could speak, Cloud finally managed to turn slightly behind him and sighed.

"…Alright." He finally answered.

Tifa looked anxious back at him, standing uneasy. She wanted to stay here obviously…but she couldn't. In the end, she finally swallowed and spoke up again. "…She's fine, Cloud. I'm sure she is."

Cloud didn't answer. He continued to look down to the ground.

"…Could you call me when Marlene wakes up?"

Tifa nodded. "Sure."

"Alright."

Tifa held a bit longer. Cloud didn't look up again. However, she turned away, and didn't look anymore dismayed. Ragnar understood this. It used to be like pulling wisdom teeth to get Cloud to say anything when he was brooding. The fact that he had spoken up so much easier might be a sign he was letting up more, and becoming more communative. But this was cold comfort right now.

The truth was, Ragnar was very upset too. And he was angry at himself. He just compartmentalized it better. But once Tifa had turned and began to walk out the door, he too sighed and tightened his fists angrily. He couldn't help but think this was somehow his fault…that his angry reaction to Aerith had somehow led to this, even if only through the workings of karma.

_Damnit…I said I'd protect her. I said I'd be her guardian. Some help I've turned out to be. This is the second time she's been captured while I've been about as useful as a fifth wheel. And it sounds like it was those same freaks from last time… Why didn't I commit more time and resources to looking for them? Why didn't I have this city scoured? Now where do they have her? And if those things really were humans once…then what are they doing to her?_

Ragnar didn't want to find out. Last time he had failed. He wouldn't this time. Somehow, he would find her and their base.

The ambulances started up outside, and soon their sirens blared. They pulled away, and in no time at all their sound was fading in the distance. The two men were left alone to listen to the echoes fade and die, until they were left in silence. It was getting dark out now. The sky was turning purple as the sun vanished under the horizon.

While Cloud continued to brood, Ragnar turned and looked over the area again. His eyes soon began to scan it. There had to be some clue here. Something he could use to track them down. Yet they had been so complete in removing traces of them last time… Perhaps there was nothing here that he could use. Still, he had to try…

A moment later, his eyes rested on something. The enemy had left a clue after all, and he immediately turned completely to it and began to walk toward it. Lying in a disheveled pile on the ground were clothes. The same old, dirty, used clothing that those things had worn back in Junon. Denzel said that one of them had been a giant owl… That meant that one had to have taken the clothes off, and left them here. With that in mind, he reached them and bent down next to them, beginning to look them over.

Cloud raised his head to this, and turned to him.

"…What are you doing?"

"We've got to find Aerith." Ragnar answered. "We can't track them or follow them. Our only hope is to find where their base is. Based on what Zola said two months ago…it's probably here in Midgar."

"Vincent's been looking for signs for months." Cloud answered, turning to the youth. "And we know all of the top sewers. Rufus said that there are sublevel sewers and ducts, but they could go anywhere. It'd be as useless as looking for a needle in a haystack to find the right one."

"Well…hopefully this will turn up something." Ragnar responded. "There's not much else we can do right now except try."

Cloud was quiet at that. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked down on him. As he did, Ragnar picked up the first bit of clothing, what appeared to be a set of boots. However, they were some of the most unusual boots he had ever seen. They didn't look like they were made to fit real feet, but had been stitched together from numerous boots to form different kinds of boots for larger feet. They also had been torn apart recently. Ragnar held them up, and looked them over a moment. They were worn and scratched…and one of the soles had a deal of hardened black gunk on it, it seemed. After noting this, Ragnar put it to one side.

Ragnar sifted through a few other torn, dirty rags that must have been used to obscure the person underneath the coat. None of them had anything remarkable about them. No signs of purchase or who their previous owner had been. They were probably picked up, or robbed, from another homeless person or homeless shelter. Seeing nothing there, he went to the coat next.

It was a bit torn and frayed, but overall it was in good condition. It was pretty thick too. Ragnar looked about it for a moment, trying to see anything distinguishing. There were a few black stains that could have been from any sort of grime. However, what stood out the most was around the hood. Seeing something, he held it up and put his fist in it to approximate a head. On spreading the top out, he revealed that there were several white blotch stains on top of it. It was immediately clear what they looked like.

"…Was this thing standing under a lot of pigeons?" Cloud asked.

"Seems like it…though I don't know many people who like to get pooped on." Ragnar answered. Putting this down, he went to the pockets next. The first one was a dud. But the second one revealed something. He felt a small object, and what appeared to be a pamphlet-sized piece of paper. He pulled both out, and held them in front of him. Cloud leaned in to see.

The small object was rather unimpressive. A used packet of gum. There were still a few sticks in it. Ragnar frowned and put this in his own pocket. Maybe it would turn out to be significant later. He then looked to the paper. He soon discovered it was indeed a pamphlet, and for a particular establishment.

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"Some sort of handout for a hotel in town." Ragnar answered. He began to look it over, opening it up and flipping through it. "Nothing much here… Just a few ads…some schedule times…phone numbers…what they offer for suites…directions… Nothing that sticks out. Nothing they underlined."

"You said directions?"

Ragnar turned and looked back up. "Yeah."

"Well, that's as good a clue as we're going to get." Cloud answered. "Fenrir's outside. Let's go." He immediately turned and began to go for the open doorway.

Ragnar got up from his position, but still looked to the pamphlet in confusion. "…I don't know, Cloud. I think I've seen this place. This is some pretty ritzy spot. Five star. They built it in the outskirts of town, where they're redeveloping, but the place doesn't really look all that crooked."

Cloud stopped where he was, sighed, and turned around to the youth. "What's that you used to tell me, kid? 'If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears'?"

Ragnar frowned. But Cloud was right. They didn't have any other ideas. In the end, he sighed and began to walk toward the door as well. He tried to swallow back a returning headache as he did. Cloud turned around and kept going. Soon, both men were out walking and headed toward where Cloud had parked his motorcycle.

The young general didn't get that far down the pathway leading to the curb when he noticed another echoing set of footsteps. He looked up and out while he and Cloud continued to walk along. Down the street, he saw that someone dressed in PPA armor was coming. He didn't say anything, and for a moment Cloud and Ragnar were left to continue their way to Fenrir. Cloud didn't even seem to notice at all, and reached the motorcycle first. He immediately got on and went for his keys. Ragnar arrived a second later, just as the man got into visual range. When Ragnar looked at him, he recognized him at once.

"Hey, general!" Zola called out to him. "Look, I know this may be a bit sudden and everything, but I want to know if I could get a position as lieutenant. I swear…it's not so much for me as to get away from Yuffie…"

Cloud found the keys and stuck them in the ignition. He immediately fired it up, sending a deafening roar through the area. Ragnar hesitated a moment. He looked to Cloud, then up to the approaching Zola, then back to Cloud. Finally, he sighed and began to mount the motorcycle himself.

"Zola…this really isn't the time." He called out over the engine roar.

The basilisk noted them doing this, and formed a look of puzzlement. He began to break into a jog, to get himself closer to them. "What?" He cried over the engine roar. "Where are you two going? What's the matter?"

Cloud was already revving the engine. Ragnar realized he wasn't about to sit around and wait for him. He sighed again, and then turned out to the basilisk once more. Raising his volume to a yell, he cried out to the man as Cloud started to accelerate and pull away.

"Aerith got captured! We're going to try and find her! Just wait until we get back!"

However, on hearing this, Zola's eyes widened. He immediately waved his arms and shouted as well. "Wait!"

But it was too late again. Cloud was now pulling away, and quickly bringing the motorcycle up to full speed. In moments, he was pulling away from Zola and out of auditory range. Even if he wasn't, Fenrir was now too loud for his voice to carry to it. Zola dropped his arms and watched helplessly as he saw them speeding down the street. He frowned and he watched them turn a corner and vanish out of sight.

"…I might be able to smell her out." Zola finished with a sigh.

**RULER**

_Looks like I might have suspected right…_

It was much later now. Night had fallen completely during the hours it had taken to get this far north. It was getting close to ten. However, at least one thing seemed to be confirmed. The things were headed for the Northern Continent.

Vincent had been following them ever since they took off. By the time he had gotten into the helicopter, they were only a black dot in the sky. But he was able to focus on that dot and follow it. Luckily, the helicopters they were using were very old. They lacked any of the personal radar equipment that the older models might have had. What that meant was that the dark man could follow them from behind, and they wouldn't be the wiser. Darkness falling had meant a more obscured pathway, and one that might have lost other pilots. But Vincent's eyes were keen enough to stay locked onto them even with limited light.

The ex-Turk looked over his instruments for a moment. They were holding steady, and he still had fuel. Apparently, they had been keeping this one in good shape as well. Unfortunately, many of the amenities that later helicopters had were missing. These predated GPS systems, so he had no idea where he was. Well…that wasn't entirely true. The fact of the matter was that he could see the Northern Continent looming closer and closer up ahead. In fact, he could see a large amount of lights straight up ahead, indicating that they were getting near to their port base. What he didn't know was how close they were to their targeting systems or their radar sweeps. The New Shinra had been prone to attack ships with extreme prejudice since they had locked down the Northern Continent. Yet the helicopter ahead of them continued to come forward without hesitation, seeming to go right for the throat.

Vincent didn't think this pilot was a fool, however. He had to have something in mind. Already, he had a few things in his favor. The port might be guarded, as might the continent, but it was poorly so at this point. The New Shinra had to have summoned a large portion of its host to invade Midgar. There could only be three or four, if any, destroyers left in their area. Still, it would be interesting to see how he would get in there…or himself for that matter. After all, he was headed right for the zone as well…

Yet just as Vincent was puzzling over this, again the marvels of obsolete technology came to his aide, as he suddenly heard a voice over his radio.

_"This is Reclamation Team #402 contacting Neo Junon, over."_

Vincent looked down to his own radio at that, surprised that he had heard this. But then, he realized it. Of course. These helicopters predated coded channels. Anything you said could be heard by anyone else on the same channel, and typically the things had turned both choppers to the same channel. A moment later, he heard a response from the New Shinra.

_"This is Central Tower in Neo Junon. Reclamation Teams were ordered to cease all operations two months ago and await further instruction, over."_

_"We found a previously hidden storage depo that had an older model helicopter within it. Due to the shortage of helicopters, we decided to bring this one in, over."_

Vincent stiffened slightly at this. Evidently, they still thought they were bringing only one helicopter in. However, he knew that the New Shinra could sweep them with the radar, and see two helicopters incoming. With a bit of luck…if Vincent matched their speed and direction well enough, he would simply think the language was wrong and think it would just be two of them together. Of course, if they didn't…

_"Acknowledged. Transmit verification code at this time, over."_

_"Charlie. Tango. Epsilon. Tango. Alpha. Beta. Zebra. Over."_

_"Code is verified. Welcome back, #402. Head for Helipad #3."_

Now, Vincent was truly astonished. Until now, he had suspected, and with good reason, that these people might be in connection with an ex-Turk of some sort. However, what he had just heard was something that a Turk shouldn't have known. Whoever this person was, they had connections into the current New Shinra as well. To be able to do that, you had to have a high security clearance within either the current Shinra or the older one, in order to keep up with the updates and keep an eye on things. And even the highest Turks weren't that cleared. They had access and information on "need-to-know" bases. The fact that this person knew this testified that he might have higher rank and connections than he thought. But who could have those? Sadly, he didn't know. He was thirty years out of date.

The helicopter in front of Vincent began to lower altitude as it neared Neo Junon. Obviously, it was coming down for a landing. Vincent watched it do this, and hesitated a moment. Did they think he was with them? He didn't know…but there was only one way to find out. He soon began to drop altitude as well, and pulled in a bit closer. Both of them were soon headed straight for Neo Junon. A few moments went by, but nothing happened. Vincent slowly exhaled and looked ahead to the enemy. Well, this was all well and good, but how was he supposed to land with them? He couldn't very well go to the same pad…

Whatever Vincent would have decided, however, turned out to be moot.

Abruptly, a burning ball of light erupted from the shoreline and headed straight for his helicopter. It immediately impacted in the middle, tearing the craft in half, cutting into the fuel lines, and causing it to be engulfed in a fiery explosion.

**RULER**

_To be continued..._

Can _you _solve the mystery before Ragnar:)


	25. The Turks Return

The doors to the waiting room swung open. Tifa and Denzel, both nervous and expectant about the result, turned their heads to see who it was. They soon formed expressions of happiness and joy.

"Marlene!" Denzel yelled out as he began to get up from his seat.

"Not just me." Marlene answered. She stepped in through the doors, and a moment later a boy followed out after her. Tifa and Denzel recognized him as well.

"Hi everyone." Azure spoke as he smiled and walked through the door. He was perfectly awake and alert now. The only difference was a bandage that was attached to his neck.

Tifa took note of some look in Marlene's eyes as she turned to Azure. There was something…anxious within them. She didn't press it for now. Denzel, on his part, merely rushed forward and put his arms around his friends, one on either person. Tifa looked down to that, and then crossed her arms and smiled. She was happy to see them together and healthy again, and that was what mattered right now.

After the three embraced for a moment, Denzel broke off from both of them. "You alright, Marlene?"

"I'm fine. I just feel sleepy." The girl answered.

"How are you, Azure?"

"I feel great. I thought I could just walk right out, but the doctor wanted to put a bandage on my neck. I hate hospitals."

"Ms. Lockheart?"

Tifa raised her head at that. Apparently, the kids hadn't been just sent out on their own. The door was still open to the ER, and a doctor was standing there. He was holding it open with his body at the moment, and looking to her. He motioned her inside.

"I'd like to discuss things in private for a moment."

Tifa hesitated, but then gave a nod. She turned down to the children, who were still talking to each other. However, on seeing Tifa looking to them, they ceased and began to turn to her.

"Guys, just stay right here in the waiting room." She told them. "I'll be right back."

Denzel nodded. "Alright."

The woman turned up from them after this and to the doctor. He was still holding the door open, and so she walked forward to the open room and entered. As she passed through, the doctor turned away from the door and moved in to her side. After that, he led her on, back farther into the ER room and away from the waiting area. He kept going until they were about halfway between the exit doors and the central desk area. The area was rather busy. Some of the spillovers from the battle were arriving, and almost all of the on-call nurses and doctors had come in. Some were getting irritable and causing a ruckus, but the chaos of the room itself was responsible for most of the noise. After all, it was a busy time.

Once the doctor had stopped, it was Tifa who started things off. "What about the other one with us? Barret?"

"He's alright as well." The doctor answered, as if trying to get around that issue quickly. "He's already causing the nurses some trouble…but I still want to keep him overnight. I need to talk to you about Azure."

Tifa paused for a moment at this…wondering if he had found something he wasn't supposed to. "…What is the matter with him?"

The doctor was hesitant at that. Tifa saw a look of some unease…or confusion…coming over his face. He finally managed to shake his head. "…There isn't anything wrong with him, Ms. Lockheart. He's completely healthy. Better than healthy, in fact. I've never seen a boy in as good a shape as him."

This made the woman even more puzzled. "…Then I don't understand…"

"…It's about the nature of his injury." The doctor continued. "It initially had the entire staff puzzled. It wasn't until one of the native doctors from Mideel came forward that we had an idea of what it could be. He said that he had seen similar types of injuries on people who had been infected with a sort of fly larval parasite. I don't know where your boy has been, Mrs. Lockheart, but it appeared that he had a serious infestation of similar types of larva."

Tifa's eyes widened a bit at that. A nauseous feeling traveled through her. She looked down a moment, trying to take this in. What in the world had those things done to him?

"Needless to say, we immediately put him in the MRI to try and localize where they were. We were preparing for surgery. However, on examining him with this, we found something strange. There were indeed what appeared to be punctures of some sort going into his skin, but we only found fragments of exoskeleton left from the larva. We assumed that, somehow, they had died on entering, although I have no idea how, and that they somehow were purged from the body. That seemed ridiculous to us all. There was no reason to believe that the parasites would spontaneously leave, and they were too deeply imbedded for him to remove them. We followed up with another MRI, one with higher resolution. Now…we found no traces of exoskeleton at all. Thinking we were in error, we did yet another. We double checked everything this time. And yet, not only were the fragments gone from this one, but the punctures were beginning to close up. We couldn't even detect any of the inflammation we had noted when he first came in."

Tifa looked back up at this, her former sickened expression turning confused instead. "Wait a minute…what are you saying? That he was infected by these things, and they just…went away?"

"I'm not sure what I'm saying." The doctor answered. "All I know is that based on the presence of exoskeletons, the theory that he had a parasite infection is probably valid. But I don't know where they went. If they left, then the exoskeletons should still be there causing an infection until they are removed or broken down by white blood cells. But breaking down would take days. The scans were only thirty minutes apart. It is impossible for something like that to happen. But if that wasn't enough, his puncture wounds are sealing. Inflammation has died already. I put a bandage on him, but by the time I did so it looked as if the wounds had been healing for two weeks. I know that isn't possible."

This, however, gave Tifa some pause. She realized what the doctor was saying and what he observed. But moreover…she realized who he was talking about. If Azure truly was a Sephiroth clone of some sort, then he had Jenova cells within him, almost fully integrated with every cell in his body, if not fully integrated. That was responsible for a lot, including accelerated healing, and the ability to survive almost mortal wounds. But even so…this was staggering. After Cloud had been run through, it had to have taken him at least a month before he could move again. Any faster, and the healing could be considered instantaneous…

However, Tifa remembered well two months ago. Azure's bullet wound had to have been a few days old at least, and it looked severely infected and as serious as it would be with anyone. It healed quickly, but not at this rate. And now, Azure was suddenly healing faster.

Tifa wasn't a scientist…but she hoped that this wasn't a sign of something…accelerating.

"Really, it's a miracle any way you look at it." The doctor continued. "These insects are bad customers. This isn't really a bad thing. I just wanted to alert you to what I found, for your information."

Tifa paused, looking into space, for a few moments more. But then, she turned back to the doctor and gave a nod.

"I understand. And thank you…thank you very much."

**RULER**

Fenrir ground to a halt in the circular drive, and Cloud powered it down soon after. He immediately dismounted once it was done, but Ragnar took a moment to examine the area. He had been right…this was right on the border of the destruction. East of here the city was booming and rebuilding, but west of here it was still mostly a junk pile. Construction sites were all around the area. Even the otherwise luxurious hotel had an embarrassing view right across from what was essentially a pile of rubble. The road was even damaged, and was being repaired at the moment.

All in all, Ragnar figured this was probably a good place for those people to hide. Most likely, when they had first established their "base", assuming it was underground, this part of the city was still all ruined and near to the parts that had survived. As the city had expanded out, they may have built somewhere over the hotel. He wasn't sure, but there was only one way to find out.

Ragnar dismounted as well, and both men began to walk to the entrance. Again, it was pretty nice. Big windows, lots of trim, new carpeting, well illuminated and elegant… The owners must have been trying to get a drop on the industries of this town when they expanded into this sector. There were two men in front of them. One was wearing a broad hat and gloves and standing by the door. Ragnar wasn't familiar with higher class additions, so he didn't realize this was a doorman. Closer to them was a younger man in a black suit, who looked at Fenrir uneasily as they approached. Yet when Cloud reached him, he turned to him and reluctantly held out his hand.

"Um…may I have your keys?"

Cloud kept walking and didn't turn to him, but he did raise his hand and drop them in the man's own outstretched palm.

"I wouldn't ride it if I were you." He darkly answered, making the younger person swallow and step back a bit from the approaching duo.

Next the two came to the doorman. He looked at both uneasily a moment, but then opened the door and let both of them pass through. However, on emerging into the lobby of the building, the two didn't receive any better reviews. There were some people chatting in the lobby, and some easing back in the lounge as well. This was in addition to the staff at the front desk. However, as people turned and noted the two new entries, they abruptly stopped what they were doing and stared. They only attracted more stares as they entered and made their way to the front desk. Ragnar at first frowned at this. What? Were they that uncivilized looking?

Then he suddenly realized that they were. Neither had changed or cleaned themselves up after the battle. Their clothing was still torn, their boots were still caked with mud, and their bodies were covered with injuries and blood…not all of which was theirs. Added to that fact that both had rather large swords strapped to their backs, and they were a rather fearsome and deadly sight to behold. Even though both bore the insignia of the Planet Protector Army, obviously these people weren't used to seeing militants in this part of town.

At last, the two men arrived at the front desk. On doing so, the worker there froze for a moment, staring at them. His eyes went down along their bodies, and slowly worked their way up to their heads, seeming to take note of all of their injuries, tears, and other items that made them look like something that crawled out of the garbage. In the end, he tapped his finger nervously for a moment, and then shrugged to himself.

"…May I help you? Or…call an ambulance?"

"We're looking for someone." Cloud answered.

"It's not our policy to give out names…"

"Not like that." Ragnar immediately threw in. "We're wanting to know if you've seen any people come in here or by here that look…" Ragnar hesitated for a moment, stumbling for the right word. "Look…I don't know…dirty, homeless, ragged…"

Ragnar regretted saying that immediately, for the worker raised an eyebrow and looked over them again. He knew what he was thinking. The youth sighed and tried again.

"Look…we just want to know if these guys have come by with a woman. The woman would have looked fine, but they'd all be wearing big dirty coats with their hoods pulled over their heads."

The man hesitated again, but in the end shook his head. "No. No one like that has come by here."

Ragnar reached into his pocket after this. A moment later, he pulled out the pamphlet, and showed it to the worker.

"Do you remember giving one of these to anyone who matches that description?"

The man sighed. "We have thousands of those. Some of them can just be picked up by passersby. And I don't work at this desk all the time."

The youth frowned. It was worth a shot, although he hadn't thought it would have much success. He put the pamphlet back into his pocket.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind if we looked around the place a little." Cloud finally asked.

This made the worker rather uneasy. "Er…actually…"

"I thought you wouldn't." Cloud cut off, turning to Ragnar and tapping him with his elbow. "Come on, kid. Let's see if anything sticks out."

**RULER**

"Man…I've got to stop taking these late missions…"

Rude said nothing in response to Reno's complaint. Krystea didn't either. Elena, however, business-like as always, turned to him and frowned. "Why can't you ever be more responsible?"

"Because I don't have to be responsible to these goons. I'm not a New Shinra peon." Reno answered as he leaned his head back, letting the wind catch his hair. For once, the Turks weren't using one of their trademark helicopters. Instead, for tonight, they were using a car. A rather nice one too, with a feature that Reno had personally requested: convertibility. Naturally the top was down now. The girls in the back were a little upset at how this let the wind blow their hair a bit wild…but Reno seemed to be enjoying it fine. Rude, as he was to almost everything, was indifferent as he drove the car onward down the road.

It was getting close to midnight at this point. Elena and Krystea had turned in. Rude and Reno had just stumbled in, with Reno appearing far more snookered than Rude. They had currently been holed up in Neo Junon. With the loss of army personnel due to the invasion, the General had ordered them there to supplement the forces that were located there. This was especially important to him since the PPA had survived destruction yet again that afternoon. They had complied, although it seemed to be a do-nothing job. Reno and Rude had immediately visited the officer's lounge, while Elena and Krystea brushed up on their skills a bit before turning in. However, that had changed now. They were once more being called into duty.

Returning to the Northern Continent two months ago had gone surprisingly well. The general seemed to have forgotten all about how angry he had been at them. Once more, they were accepted everywhere, and free to move about as they desired. Reno did note that New Shinra soldiers seemed to be keeping an eye on them everywhere they went now, but they had nothing to hide. Another thing worth noting is how many more "perks" they suddenly had. They were given better accommodations inside the New Shinra HQ Dome, and part of the staff was now devoted toward helping the Turks maximize their performance ability, in terms of physical and mental performance. They ran physicals, analyzed their ability in exercising, diet, and gave them other regiments to work out on. Naturally, they were all a bit confused at this sudden special treatment…and as such had been wary.

However, right now, it was business as usual.

Neo Junon was all but abandoned at the moment. Except for a few patrols and the night staff, the few army divisions left in the port had turned in for the night. It had been the clearance tower and their workers that had called Reno just as he was getting ready to stumble into bed to save strength for his hangover tomorrow. Apparently, there had been an older model helicopter that had come to Neo Junon. They claimed to be a reclamation team, and they possessed the right codes for clearance. However, all reclamation teams had been called in months ago, and their story seemed fishy. It was confirmed to be suspicious a minute later when a second unidentified helicopter was found to be following the first. It was immediately blown out of the sky, but that left the remaining one, which didn't run but proceeded to land as cleared. This made them suspicious. What did it mean? Were they in on some sort of plot? Or were they ignorant of the fact they were being followed? Perhaps the abandoned chopper had been a decoy? Or was it a hastily made plan?

Prior to landing, a division of some hundred troopers was sent in to intercept the crew on landing. In addition, the Turks had been called in case it was something bigger. And now…here they were, speeding along through the buildings that made up the base to head toward the designated helipad.

At last, on turning a corner, it came into sight. Just up ahead on the road was an elevated platform off the ground. The Turks recognized this as one of the many helipads at this port. And sure enough…it had a rather archaeic helicopter resting atop it. It looked like one of the older issue ones that had been released way back prior to the Wutai-Shinra War. At that time, the large bulky transport ones were the only ones available for use, so even Turks of that day utilized them. As they neared, however, they saw no crew. The only sign was the open doors on the side of it, indicating they had dismounted. There was also no sign of the hundred-soldier unit sent in.

The Turks began to zero in on this and examine it as Rude dropped speed and closed. Even Reno was able to look up and watch it. Drunken as he was, he had so much experience that he could hold his liquor remarkably well. If he hadn't been able to…he wouldn't have lived this long in the Turks. At last, they pulled up alongside it. Rude swiveled the car around to park, and then shut it down.

The four immediately went out. Rude calmly exited his own door. Elena, eager as always, leapt over the side and began to rush to the machine itself, looking for clues. Reno tried jumping out the same…and banged his leg in the process. The otherwise silent night was broken by a muffled obscenity. Lastly, Krystea calmly exited her door as well, and drew Valentine. By this point, Elena's head was inside the open helicopter, and looking around.

Reno rubbed his leg and got wobbly to his feet. He pulled out his nightstick a moment later, and turned to the blonde Turk. "…What's the verdict?"

"Nothing here." Elena answered, ducking back out again. "No signs of a struggle either. If the New Shinra boys have already got here, they may have picked them up."

"Haven't heard anything from it on my end." Rude answered, gesturing to the radio in his ear.

"Then maybe they took the fight somewhere else." Krystea answered with a shrug. "They should have arrived before we did. They could have run for it."

A creak got the attention of the four. They snapped around to the source, Krystea raising her weapon as she did. However, what they saw wasn't that dangerous. It was just one of the side warehouses for the helicopter equipment and spare units. What had creaked was the open door. It had been slid apart wide enough for a man to squeeze in, and it had rolled slightly in one direction.

This, however, gave the four of them pause. Even if they didn't know procedure for the docks, which they did, a look around the area would have revealed that the warehouses were normally closed and locked. The fact that one would be open this late at night without workers running around was a suspicion. They didn't know if the New Shinra had come by here or not, but it became clear that one or more members of the crew of that helicopter were hiding out there.

The four didn't risk making anymore noise. If they were there, then they would hear them coming. Instead, Reno, suddenly seeming to have sobered up immensely, turned to the others. He knew he could be seen if something was looking out from the opening, so he hid his face from the doorway. Once he looked to the others, he mouthed the word for a formation. The three saw this and immediately understood. A moment later, Reno turned back around. He turned far more casual, and seemed to resume looking around the area for anything out of the ordinary. The other three immediately did the same. After a few moments of this, Reno looked up and arbitrarily down an alley on one side. Pretending to notice something, he turned to Elena and motioned for her to follow him. Both turned and began to walk to that spot. At the same time, Krystea snapped her head up to the opposite side, pretending to hear something. She immediately held her gun in that direction, and then moved out. Rude noticed this, and covered her from behind.

The four, now in two groups, continued their charade and moved out into alleys on either side of the helipad. They kept it up until they were clear from anyone's view. Once there, they quickly dropped the act and turned back to the warehouse. Moving as stealthly as a cat, both groups began to creep around, working their way through other alleys and making their way back to the sides of the warehouse. They kept their eyes and ears open for anything as they did, in case the enemy had sentries or made a break for the helicopter. Nothing happened, however, and the four were free to move their way forward and around, making their way to their destination.

At last, both groups reached it. Once there, they pressed against the wall and moved their way forward. They went around the edge of the building, and arrived at the front. Still sliding, they inched their way toward the center, and the opening in the middle. Both groups froze there, and held for a moment. They turned and looked to each other, making sure they were ready. After taking a few deep breaths and holding for a bit longer…they sprung. Reno and Krystea leapt out in front of the opening, weapons brandished, with Rude and Elena right behind.

They saw nothing. Given how late it was, and how dark outside, the lightless inner chamber was impossible to see. If there were people in there, they could be hiding somewhere in it, staying silent, and the four would never see them.

Reno looked around a moment in the front door. Then, he formed a slight frown. Yet in the end, he turned behind him and motioned the others forward. Krystea and Elena were hesitant, but Rude gave a nod. Slowly, Reno began to step inside. Krystea matched him, angling her body out to cover a better area. Elena and Rude matched backs with them and went in as well, guarding them from being jumped in the rear. They continued to stay silent, in case, for some reason, the enemy didn't know they were there. They inched their way slowly into the dark warehouse, slipping into it and out of the doorway…

Abruptly…Reno's foot stepped into something that squished. On doing so, he immediately halted, and made something of an uneasy grimace.

"What was that?" Elena turned around and asked, her voice immediately echoing throughout the entire chamber.

On hearing this, both Rude and Reno rolled their eyes and sighed.

"So much for the element of surprise…" Reno said aloud with a grumble.

Elena heard this, and immediately paled and recoiled a bit where she was. At any rate, Reno turned and looked to Rude. The big man, seeming to anticipate this, turned to him.

"Rude…do you got a light?" Reno asked with something of a grin.

The man gave a single nod in response, and then reached for his suitcoat. A moment later, he produced a small type of cylinder. One could mistake it for a flare, but in truth it was very different. Holding it in one hand, Rude slammed his palm against the bottom of it. Something within the cylinder began to ignite, but before it could, Rude looked up to the dark ceiling, and flung the device up to it as hard as he could. When he did…a sort of putty came out of the sides and began to expand. On smacking against the ceiling, the putty proved to be adhesive, and immediately stuck it there. After doing so, the cylinder finally did begin to spark, and slowly it began to produce a green phosperous glow. Within a few moments, it was glowing far more than a regular glow stick, and became almost blinding to look at. It showered down on the area, filling the entire warehouse space with green light.

And on doing so…the four stiffened as they saw their surroundings.

The warehouse was a slaughterhouse. Bodies were everywhere…and most of them hadn't simply been stabbed or shot. Many of them were sliced to pieces…or worse. Blood was sprayed everywhere, like some sort of gruesome paint job. Reno looked down with a look of unpleasant disgust at his feet. Apparently…one of the entrails had made it that far, and he had stepped in it. With a frown, he raised his foot and snapped it to shake it off, and then looked up ahead again.

They only looked over the slaughtered division for a moment, before they noticed movement. That…and some sort of sticky, sucking sound. The four looked…and saw some bundle of rags slithering forward, seeming to adhere to the ground as it did. On seeing it…the memory of the four immediately registered. They knew who this guy belonged to… What more, more rag-clothed individuals began to move forward as well, attracting their attention. They were all centered in the middle of the room, facing the four in front. There were five of them all together. However…they also noted that one individual not in rags was standing in front of all of them… He was dressed in a white lab coat instead, and had slim and slicked back features. He looked at them with cold, merciless eyes. Krystea had no idea who this person was…but as for the others, they were unnerved, and showed some puzzlement on their faces. This man was a stranger to them…but something about his face seemed familiar…

Krystea tensed up a bit, remembering her previous experiences with these things. The others stayed in their positioned, and zeroed in on the man.

"It's about time you showed up." He addressed at last. "I was beginning to wonder how many of these soldiers I would have to kill before they sent you in."

"…So who exactly are you? Dr. Strange?" Reno asked after a moment.

"My name is Dr. Hoeng, but that isn't important." He answered. "What is important is how much time I have left…not much. So, to avoid being killed, I suggest you hand over your friend."

Krystea frowned. "Go to hell." She answered, before aiming at the man and firing.

The three Turks recoiled, Reno in a bit of unpleasant pain, as the cannon that was Krystea's gun went off. However…fast as she was, there was one faster. Suddenly, one of the rag clothed people shot forward. Moments before her bullet could impact the man, this one extended its appendage. However…they soon saw it wasn't an appendage at all. It was some sort of giant, scythe-shaped, black claw, with serrations under it. Krystea's bullet, which had enough power to pierce a tank, struck this appendage. The thing beneath the hood gave a cry of what could only be agony, although it sounded like nothing any of the Turks had ever heard, before the claw bent sharply inward. However…it did not break. Krystea gaped in amazement. She didn't think anything could stop her bullets…

Hoeng, however, frowned and turned to the other four. "You best had follow Martel's example next time. If I die, you all spend the rest of your lives like this."

This made the others stiffen, but then turned to the Turks. Immediately, they stepped forward and placed themselves in front of Hoeng. They appeared to shift themselves to the ready for a fight. The other Turks tensed up in response. Krystea herself turned slightly behind her, looking to the open doorway. She had a feeling they might need an escape route.

Reno grinned and rubbed his nose. "You guys may think you're pretty tough, after our last encounter, but that was because you had the element of surprise. You'll find that one on one we're a bit harder. Although…" Here, the Turk gave a pause, and looked confused. "One thing does puzzle me. It looks as if you six managed to kill all these New Shinra soldiers all by your lonesome. But back at Junon, you guys cut and ran as soon as you could, even though there were more of you. Care to explain that?"

"For one…we couldn't risk being seen." One of them answered. "We didn't want to risk a fight. The doctor said he wouldn't restore us if anyone was made aware of what exactly we were. That distinction doesn't exist tonight. We can kill you at our leisure. However…the other reason, and the far greater one…is that we didn't have time to call for…'reinforcements'."

Elena looked puzzled at this. "…Reinforcements?"

In response, the one that spoke drew back his sleeve. Underneath was an arm…sort of. It was a sickly jaundiced color, and it appeared to be made of some sort of tough tissue that wasn't flesh. What more, it was intensely segmented, almost looking as if he was made out of little quarter-sized squares. He let his fingers point down to the ground after this. He paused a moment, and then shook his hand.

To the surprise of the four, the tips of his four fingers fell off from his body and to the ground, hitting like some sort of hard nut. Elena looked disgusted. However…there was no blood. It seemed as if those segments had just detached. The four continued to look to them…and soon noticed something. They only lay still for a moment, before they began to shake and shift…as if something was within them.

Suddenly, one side of the segments cracked, and out came a tiny, hooked, circular mouth. The hooks immediately extended and lengthened, and they gave tiny cries. Now, the other Turks began to look sickened as well. Slowly, a segment containing this mouth pushed out from the body. As it did, it cracked open more, and segments popped out on the sides of it, revealing tiny little limbs to go with it. As this happened…the thing began to grow. It was as if its segmented body was suddenly being filled with liquid, and it was starting to expand. As the thing rolled around and produced more segments and features, it continued to enlarge. The things began to make more hideous cries, and rolled around on the ground writhing as they grew.

After a few moments, the things stopped forming. What was left was something horrible. They looked like compressed little humanoid bodies with hunchbacks. They had the giant, ugly mouths with suckers, and they looked around with translucent, small beady eyes. Their fat little segmented fingers extended and closed, grasping the air. Then, they rolled their odd little bodies up and began to come to their feet. On standing, they proved to be about two and a half feet tall apiece. They heaved and sucked as they did so…before turning their full attention to the four in front of them. The Turks were revolted.

"You…gave birth to those things?" Elena nearly shrieked in disgust.

"No." The hooded man answered. "I gave birth…to _these_ things."

To the shock of the Turks…the entire room suddenly came to life. Leaping over crates, coming out of empty helicopters, popping out from behind rafters…and leaping down over the entrance they passed through to block the door…were the things. Hundreds of them. They were shoved into every nook and cranny of the warehouse. But now, they came out and began to make horrible little sucking noises, all while aiming at the Turks in the front of the room. They held for now…hissing and snarling in their spots.

Hoeng cracked a smile. "Good, Scion. Now…have them kill the others. But make them leave Krystea."

Scion stiffened at that, and turned behind him. "…I told you, master… After they've been alive for ten minutes they begin to stop responding to my commands. I don't know if I can control this many at once…"

Hoeng hesitated a moment at this, losing his smile. He thought for a moment about this facet. But in the end, he shrugged. "We'll deal with that problem when it comes."

With that…the four hundred creatures gave hideous cries…and all shot forward at the Turks at once.

Immediately, the four went back into their huddle, turned, and began to fight. They swarmed in on them from all sides, biting, sucking, and clawing. They dropped from the ceiling, scurried across the floor, and bounded at them. It was like a horrible nightmare…but the Turks weren't going to succumb to it. As they charged, they answered back with full fury.

Reno smacked away the first one with the back of his nightstick before firing out an electrical pyramid. This caught another eight before he snapped around and fried another three with the end of his prod. One was slithering up to his feet at this, but he responded by giving it a kick between the eyes. Vicious as they looked, they weren't that durable. His powerful blow indented its head and sent it flying back.

Elena rapidly emptied her clip, killing one with each bullet. However, a tide was coming at her, and she couldn't destroy them all. Luckily, on running out, she resorted to her fire materia and began to incinerate them. They seemed to hate fire, and after engulfing three of them in flames, the others hesitated on their side, giving Elena enough time to freely cremate more before loading her gun up with another clip.

Rude preferred the direct approach. Fingers oustretched, claws snapping, each one came up to him with intention of latching their mouths into him or worse. However, Rude was just as vicious and fast. As each one approached, a powerful blow from his fists smacked it back. The first one took a right cross, being thrown into a wall so hard that it squished on impact. The next one nearly had Rude's left fist put through its head. The third was knocked back by a powerful kick from Rude's feet, bowling into its comrades. The fourth received an axe kick to the top of the head, compressing it to only eighteen inches. Two tried jumping at once…but Rude merely brought both hands together in a slapping motion and crushed their heads together. Another dove for his face. Rude caught it with one hand, slammed his skull into it with a killing blow, tossed it into the air, and then let it fall until it was in range for a roundhouse kick. The impact not only nearly cut the boneless creature in half, it sent even more flying as the projectile of a creature was sent flying into them. On impacting one, the strength was so great that it killed that one as well.

Krystea let her bullets fly. Each one obliterated at least four of them, and usually more. Her shots tore through the entire building, turning the creatures into sickening piles of yellow slime. Even after she had used up her bullets and had to reload, the creatures were hesitant, looking nervously over their dead comrades and seeing not even organs left. Even when they did get enough courage to fight back, Krystea was able to hold them off using only a one-legged defense until she finished reloading and resumed.

This went on for about a minute, as the Turks cut through the creatures right and left. Some of them got close enough to claw or scratch one of the group, but in the end they all died. Soon, a pile of carcasses surrounded the Turks. They had killed over a hundred of them…and the creatures, small minded as they were…began to grow fearful. Elena spread out her flames farther, and that further discouraged them from attacking. The edge began to go into the favor of the Turks…

However, it didn't last. Abruptly, while Elena and Krystea were in the midst of blowing away another score of the things…purple appendages shot out and seized their weapons. They gave a quick twist to wrench both of their wrists, making them cry out, before yanking back and ripping their weapons from their grasp. Elena and Krystea spun around in surprise to the source, and saw that one of the hooded things now had both weapons. It had two more tentacles out as well, these ones wrapped around Reno's prod. However…this one didn't lose it so easily. Reno was digging his feet into the ground and holding onto the weapon with his teeth grit.

"Leggo!" He protested. "You know how much this thing cost me?"

Rude turned around and noticed the sudden reversal of fortunes. Not only that…but the creatures seemed to realize it too. Some were still attacking at this point, and Elena and Krystea were forced to fight them off with only their fists. But unlike Rude, they weren't as deadly, and soon the things began to swarm them. Rude realized he was the only one still at the top of his game. But before he could find a way to help out…another surprise occurred.

The biggest hooded figure of them all gave out a cry so deafening that both his comrades and the creatures as well as the Turks recoiled in hearing it, feeling pain from the blast. After this, he charged forward to the Turks…headed right for the strongest link. Rude wheeled around and saw it coming. On doing so, he tightened his fist, and stood his ground to prepare for a fight. The thing continued to charge, and Rude waited until he was just within range. Then…Rude abruptly leapt off of the ground and did a backward somersault in the air. As he did, his foot shot out and caught the huge hulk beneath the chin, first with one kick and then the other.

Yet on landing again…Rude saw that the creature hadn't even paused. Shooting forward the rest of the way…it swept out a brown, furred, clawed fist in a backhand motion. The result snapped Rude's head violently in one direction, making him stagger. Immediately, the thing dove forward, seized his body, and gave another roar as he snapped him around and flung him into the debris of some of the crates that the creatures had broken out of. The impact was hard, and sent more wooden pieces flying everywhere. Rude gave out a cry of his own on landing. He came to a rest, sprawled out on top of the debris. But in the end, he groaned and looked up to the thing.

It turned and began to stalk toward him. _"Your fancy little moves have no impact on the sheer strength of a grizzly bear."_ He grunted…before moving to charge again.

Krystea and Elena were both trained in physical combat, and many of the initial creatures that tried to come on them fell down. However…they weren't nearly as fast as Rude. As the fires died and more creatures gained enough bravery to charge, it soon became a losing battle. Abruptly, one of the things lashed out and imbedded its hooks into Krystea's leg. The woman cried out in agony before snapping the appendage. It flung the creature off…but at a costly price of tearing open a bigger wound. More soon jumped in and began to grab their arms before they could punch their comrades. They started to smack them together at this, but soon more were grabbing their legs and arms. Others were starting to jump on their bodies as well, forcing them to bring their heads to bear.

"There's too many!" Krystea yelled.

"Get out of here!" Elena yelled back as she slapped another away. "We have more guns in the car!"

"You can't hold them off by yourself!" Krystea protested, stepping on another's head.

"Well we won't be able to hold them much longer together either!" Elena answered. "Just move!"

Krystea hesitated…but in the end, she was the junior officer to Elena's senior. And being a Turk always meant trusting each other in a crisis situation, and being ready to make sacrifices. She held a bit longer, but in the end cursed and turned to the doorway. She immediately turned up her fighting a notch and batted away the nearest creatures, before reaching down and iron palming the ones on her legs in the head, making them go limp and drop off. After that, she moved for the still open doorway, smacking a few other creatures away as she came…

However, as she did this…she didn't notice that another one of them reacted…the same one with the scythe claw from earlier. It snapped its head up to see Krystea running…and then moved. It crouched for a moment, and then suddenly ran forward. It moved oddly as it did so, seeming to not be able to run normally, but still very fast. Once it got close to the huddle of creatures swarming Elena…it crouched and leapt into the air. Showing incredible jumping ability, it leapt over the mass, past Krystea, and toward the doorway. Just as Krystea reached it…it twisted around and landed, ending its jump on its feet. It stood facing the woman down.

Krystea hesitated a moment…which was nearly fatal. Abruptly, the thing made an inhuman noise and shot forward. It swung out its other arm…revealing an identical claw. The woman gasped and jumped back, just barely missing it. As it was, her silk tie was severed from the rest of her clothing. Not stopping, the creature brought its other scythe up and down on top of her. Krystea paled a moment, but then quickly used her combat techniques. She slammed both of her palms together as the scythe was brought down, treating it like a sword. To the surprise of the creature, she soon had this limb in a sort of "blade catch".

Krystea used this moment to swing one foot up and bludgeon the thing beneath the chin, while it was stunned. The head snapped back quickly, and the hood flung back in the process. However, just as abruptly, the thing snapped its head back down, not seeming to have been more than stunned by that move. Krystea gaped at the face she saw…if it could be called a face. It was like the face of a human woman and that of some giant wasp or mantis creature had been melded together, with one hideous expression twisting into the other in certain spots around the face. Its mandibles clicked and moved, accenting their sharp points…while the woman's one human eye glared at her murderously.

With that, the thing suddenly showed its strength and began to push her back. Krystea, to her amazement, was soon overwhelmed, being nearly pushed to the ground. The thing was far stronger even than her, and she worked out. It began to swing its other claw at her, struggling to cut her with that. The woman could barely hold onto the power of the one claw she had. She swung out her feet and smashed it into the torso of the thing…each blow doing absolutely nothing. She struck it in the head again…only to have its face snap up a moment and then return just as quickly, with no change in the murderous eye.

Reno grunted and twisted where he was, trying to get his prod out of the grip of the tentacle. The creature itself grunted, seeming to be having a lot of trouble holding his own. The two were in a tug-o'-war.

"I said give it back!" Reno cried.

The thing responded by sneering…and then suddenly producing two more tentacles. He shot these out and grabbed the prod with them as well, increasing his torque. Reno grunted and stumbled forward a foot…but then got his bearing and yanked back just as strongly. He swung his body back to use gravity to help him, and to the thing's shock continued to hold. It sneered again, and swung out four more tentacles to grab it. Soon, it was enclosing the entire prod, and yanking it back full strength. Reno began to soon buckle again, his grip slipping.

"Give it up!" The thing hissed. "No one can beat me in a pulling match!"

Reno grit his teeth and continued to hold back. His strength was ebbing though, and he was slipping. But rather than get disheartened…in the end, he grinned instead.

"You want it that badly?" He finally asked…as he maneuvered his hand down the handle. Once he had it hovering over a certain button, he waited until just the right moment. Then, in a flash, he both released the stick and pushed the button at the same time.

"Take it!"

The sudden loss of one side of the pulling match had a predictable effect. The thing cried out as it stumbled backward. Its tentacles had an elastic effect, snapping back to him and sending him staggering from the snap. But worst of all for him…the pole suddenly became electrified, and he was grabbing the shocking end of it. The thing screamed in agony as a jolt of electricity far greater than that of a trio of cattle prods went coursing through his body. Electricity shot out of his mouth and tentacle ends as he flew back…before he too slammed into a bunch of crate debris, fell back, and sprawled out on the ground. Giving a moan…he let his limbs fall, sprawling out on all sides in the debris and crates he was surrounded by, and released the prod, letting it roll to the ground.

Reno grinned and cracked his knuckles. A few of the creatures tried to move in now…particularly the ones he had trapped…but he quickly decked them to knock them away. While they were still coming, he charged forward, knocking more out of the way as he did. He charged for the fallen one, wanting to make sure that he didn't get up again. Soon he passed by the creatures, and made a straight course to the thing itself…

When suddenly, it snapped its head up, and it grinned from beneath its hood.

"Surprise!"

Then, it suddenly yanked up with its previously thought lifeless and splayed tentacles. In reality…he had been lengthening them and bringing them under the crates and debris on either side of him. Now, as Reno closed in, he drew both together and yanked up a pair of boxes. Reno didn't even have time to stop before the thing smashed his head in between the pair, breaking them in the process. Almost instantly, Reno faltered and collapsed to the ground, going face down into a pile of rubble and debris himself.

The bear creature moved up to Rude as he still stayed sprawled on the ground. Rude stayed down as the thing grew closer…but then lashed out at him when he was about to grab him. His foot went out and smashed itself into the thing's knee. However, he did not get the breaking sound he intended. On the contrary, the thing continued to move forward. Snarling, it reached down and seized Rude with his claws, and then yanked him off the floor.

Rude answered by giving the creature two crosses against the face, both of which barely made it shift. The thing hissed at him again, and then merely snapped around and flung him into another pile of debris, smashing through it in the process. Rude cried out and sprawled as he landed in it, stretching himself out again. He groaned afterward, before slowly beginning to pull himself back to his feet. But he had barely gotten his flat feet under him again when he felt himself seized by the throat. It immediately crushed inward, choking him. Rude's eyes expanded underneath his glasses, as the creature yanked him up and put him face to face with him. Rude gagged, but then drove one of his fists forward in an iron palm into the thing's throat. Again…no effect, and a moment later the person snapped around and flung him once more across the room, sending him smashing into more debris.

Rude collided hard with it, before splaying out face down. There, he held for a moment, motionless, getting covered with dirt from the warehouse, and a bit torn up from being flung around so much. But then, he exhaled, and began to push himself up from the ground yet again. He slowly managed to get on all fours. Once again…that was as far as he got before a powerful, crushing grip seized him by the leg. Rude rasped, his throat aching and feeling it hard to swallow, before turning around and seeing the beast grabbing him again. He grit his teeth, and answered by driving his foot down and crushing against the thing's fingers. Normally, it would have smashed the bones, but this one showed nothing. It rose to its full height, dragging Rude with him, so that he was dangling upside down in midair. Still having a free leg, Rude drove it forward into the thing's teeth. Again, it snapped its head back a moment, before returning it to the previous position. All that Rude was doing was annoying it. It grit its teeth at him a moment, before abruptly swinging him upward like an old doll, letting his body flail up in the process, and then swung down to smash him against the floor. Again, fragments of boxes and other equipment lined the floor, and his body was thrown on it roughly, breaking some in the process and driving sharp edges into his flesh as well. After smashing him this time…the bald man went limp.

Elena punched one way to drive another creature out of her way, even as three more grabbed that same arm. She crossed over with her other fist and punched another, but it was a far weaker blow, now that three were climbing on that arm and getting ready to embed their hooks in her. Crying out in frustration, Elena kicked one away and then stepped on another…before the things swarmed her legs and kept her from moving. More jumped on her back and head, and all of them working together began to immobilize her. Not giving up without a fight, Elena swung her head one way and the other, smashing as many of the things out of the way as she could. But the number was just too much. And now that they had her, more began to embed their fangs into her. Elena continued to struggle, but it became more futile by the moment. The things not only swarmed her, but her strength was failing too. She began to get dragged down…

Finally, Elena seemed to break. With one last cry, she fell down and flat against the ground. She immediately went limp and lifeless, seeming totally drained of strength. The creatures howled in delight, and immediately began to swarm over her, embedding more of their hooks into her flesh…

But to this, their "father" called out.

"Enough!"

The things didn't listen. They continued to attach themselves to her, no longer caring for the whims of their master.

"I said enough!" He yelled louder. Beneath his hood…the man grew tense and nervous. He was a monster now, but he had once been a human. True, he had made these creatures to kill the New Shinra that came in, but then he could control them. He had them finish them quickly or immobilize them for the others. He didn't have them finish them off like this. He knew what they were… They were like tapeworms…attaching their mouths to anything living and sucking the life out of them. He hadn't been made into a leech like his friend…but this was no less bearable…knowing that he had actually begotten these monsters, knowing that each one had an image of him in it… Although he had wished to kill the Turks like the others…not like this. Not in such a nightmarish, horrific manner…

They weren't listening. They were growing independent again. Until now…he had always managed to kill them before they got too independent. But if he failed…what then? Would they grow into…one of him? He couldn't bear the fact.

Immediately, he snapped around to the lumpish one. "Mortimer! Eat them! Pick them off that woman!"

The lump looked around momentarily…but then seemed to nod. It slithered/walked forward, easing its mashed body over to the fallen Elena. The creatures already had prey, and ignored him for the most part. One did grab onto him as he came forward, no longer distinguishing between friend and foe. However, his hood looked down to it for a moment…and a second later the thing seemed to suddenly give a cry as it seeped into the rags of the creature. It gave one last cry before being silenced forever. Now free, the lump was able to go all the way to the side of the fallen woman.

It hesitated a moment, glaring at them all. It seemed indecisive, unable to decide what to do for a moment. But it wasn't. It was just plotting its next move. Once it made a note of all of the creatures, and planned accordingly…it reacted.

Abruptly, the rags of its torso shredded…as jelly-like pseudopods snaked out en masse and attacked the small tapeworm creatures. They only had a moment to look up in surprise at the attack…before each one of them found themselves engulfed by one of the creature's pseudopods. Some grabbed more than one…breaking off into smaller ones and latching onto the others. But once they touched them, invisible forces sucked them into the mass of the creature. They screeched and protested, but for all of their efforts they could do nothing. Biting or clawing the thing only engulfed them quicker. Soon…all of them were caught by it…and being sucked inside it, through the tentacles, and into the central body mass of the thing.

Elena was left sprawled on the ground behind. The things had left some gashes as they were pulled out, but other than dermal lacerations and some ripped clothing, she would be fine. The lump fed the last one into its body cavity…beginning digestion…and cast one last look to the woman. After that, it simply turned away and began to slither back to its previous spot.

Krystea struggled underneath the grip of the creatures. It snapped its mandibles at her viciously, trying to latch onto her face. Meanwhile, it's own incredible strength continued to push against her. She was forced back, needing to move to stay away from the thing. The creature began to push her against a wall, meaning to force her back. Luckily, as it got near, Krystea pulled up on the claw and put her feet against the wall, and then quickly walked around it to get out of the trap. Hissing, the thing began to swing its claw at her again, forcing Krystea to arch herself back and sacrifice a good position to avoid getting sliced.

The woman soon realized she wasn't doing well. If she let go, the thing would be able to claw her without restraint. But if she didn't let it go, she was practically at its mercy. She had to do something… At last, she saw a possibility. She continued to struggle for a moment longer…but then suddenly twisted around, using the claw as a fulcrum, and brought up a leg to smash it into the far larger eye of the creature. Durable as it was, this hurt. The thing screeched and backed up, raising its claws to its face in agony.

Now free, Krystea released the claw and moved in. She slammed her fist into its throat…but a moment later recoiled in pain. It was like trying to punch through lumber, which wasn't as easy or painless as some martial arts performers could make it look. And Krystea wasn't as good at hand-to-hand fighting as Rude or even Elena. Nevertheless, she couldn't let up. She came forward and began to smash it across the face, letting everything she had go into it. For all of her efforts…she felt herself banging up her knuckles and cutting her skin against edges of its "exoskeleton", all while failing to make it even back up a foot. Eventually, the creature recovered…madder now. Roaring, it swung another claw at Krystea, forcing her to duck to avoid having her head sliced. She darted in afterward, driving both fists into the stomach of the beast. It had the same result…if not even worse. The thing once more slashed at her, forcing Krystea to leap back.

She hesitated here a moment…but then tried a new move. Abruptly, she flung her body forward, landed on her hands, sprung her body up into a handstand, and then shot out with her legs to seize the creature's throat in a pincer. She immediately twisted and crushed at the same time while pulling back, trying to inflict some pain or throw on it. The thing sneered in response, and ineffectively tried to reach its claws up to pry her off. But for all her effort and straining…Krystea couldn't do much. The thing was too heavy, and the exoskeleton went over its windpipe. She was struggling, but couldn't fight back…

Suddenly…Krystea was interrupted. A small yellow thing leapt down and landed in front of her. Her face was filled with a sucker full of hooks. Gaping in surprise, Krystea slipped and let the thing go. It immediately sneered and staggered back, getting away from her. Krystea, on her part, fell to the ground, her head still twisted behind her and looking at the thing upside down. In a moment, she would have sprung up to fight back…but it was too late. The thing was already opening wide and coming…

However, just as it crouched to leap…a similarly textured hand shot down and seized it by the neck. Immediately, it started wriggling fiercely, but from the way it was held it was impossible to get free. It could only writhe and snap viciously.

Krystea looked up to who had this thing, and traced the arm up to a source. To her surprise, it was the same person who had spawned these things, still mostly shrouded in rags. He brought the thing up slowly, holding it in front of his face. Once it was there, he glared at it a moment, watching it twitch and snap at everything, including him. Krystea didn't see his face, or how cold and loathing it was at seeing it. All she saw was a moment later when the man made a fist…cracking the thing's neck in his grip. After that, he let the monster fall to the ground, dead.

Krystea hesitated, but then soon realized her present situation. She turned and saw that the one she was fighting had recovered now, and was walking back to her. Not only that…but so were the others. They were all turning from their previous opponents, and focusing in on Krystea as they walked forward. There were few of the small creatures at this point, and those that were there were being killed by them. She heard a grunt from the big one.

_"Feh…this was too easy. Who thought the Turks would be such wimps? I got a bigger fight from some of the soldiers…"_

The one with the tentacles was retracting them as he walked up as well. "I can't believe he fell for such an obvious trick. Charging at me like that? You'd think he learned to fight yesterday…"

"Forget them." Hoeng announced. Throughout the entire fight, he had stood idly by and let his minions do the work for him. However, now that the action was over, he too was making his way forward. He looked rather calm, but also focused entirely on Krystea. As he came, the others soon moved in around her, until they surrounded her fallen body. Her opponent looked ready to attack, but held its ground for the moment. Krystea looked around herself…her eyes filling with anxiety. She couldn't fight them all off by herself, and now they were moving in to hit her together.

"Now…if you're finished…" Hoeng addressed as he came to a halt next to her. The others stopped as well. "Are you ready to come along?"

Krystea looked around for a moment, again examining the situation. She soon realized she couldn't possibly fight them all off. She was already sore and tired from tangling with the one who was already there. The others were already down…and she knew what that meant. This made her scared, and she swallowed back a lump in her throat, but in the end, she turned back to the man. She quivered a bit, but finally gave a nod.

"Alright…I'll go with you. Just leave the others alone."

The tentacle one snorted. "Yeah right. And have them come after us like last time? Better to get rid of them now…"

"…No!"

The sudden sharp voice didn't come from Krystea. To her surprise…as well as to that of Hoeng's comrades…it had been the scientist.

The woman and the others turned around to him, gazing in puzzlement. To Krystea's amazement, Hoeng's face had abruptly broken, losing its cool, emotionless edge…and turning to anxiety. For a moment…he looked actually scared, or nervous about that. And yet, at the same time…it was as if some sort of fit had come over him, as if by saying that was the equivalent to a mood swing or outburst. He actually steadied a moment, and seemed to try and compose himself.

In the end, Hoeng swallowed, raised his head, and smoothed his suit out. "…It doesn't matter anymore." He simply stated, much more calmly. "They can't stop us at this point."

Tentacles looked as shocked as a hooded man could be. "But master…!"

To this, Hoeng suddenly turned emotional again. He snapped around, and gave an icy stare to the creature…immediately making it cring.

"…Are you refusing to obey me?" He asked with a biting tone to his voice. "Do I need to remind you of the penalty for disobedience?"

The thing swallowed, and immediately shook its head in the negative.

Hoeng glared at him a moment longer, but then drew himself up once more, turning calm once again. Afterward, he turned back to Krystea. He looked down on her as he reached into his pocket. Krystea, on her part, expressed nothing but puzzlement at him. This was odd. Why did he react so strongly to the idea of killing the Turks? Did they know him? She certainly didn't… As she stared, Hoeng pulled out a small mint tin from his pocket. He opened it up a moment later, and pulled out an object from within. After doing so, he closed it up and replaced it, and tossed the object to Krystea. Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed it, and looked down to what it was.

It was a red pill…but not just any red pill. A moment later, she looked back up to Hoeng in surprise. "How…how did you get this?" She asked. "Only Turks use these drugs!"

"Then you're aware of what it will do to you after you take it." Hoeng answered calmly. "Do so now."

Krystea hesitated at that. She knew exactly what this was. It was a knock-out pill. Their organization used it, and until now she had thought they did so exclusively. Obviously, that had changed. But she still didn't want to take this drug. She'd be out for a good couple of hours. She began to regret not taking more seriously Reno's training to immune herself to various types of poison and sedatives. After all, if they were the only ones who used this, then why make yourself immune to it? Trying to hold it in her mouth would be useless. The gel cap was weak, designed to dissolve in light moisture if a potential victim tried that. What more…during while she was out, he could do anything to her. She already saw the things around her…knew what he appeared to have a knack for doing.

In the end…Krystea decided that despite the plan, this was no good. She frowned instead, and threw the pill back in Hoeng's face. It smacked off of it, causing him to close his eyes a moment, before falling down to the ground.

"Shove it." Krystea snapped at him.

Hoeng's eyes slowly opened, and he glared rather darkly down at the woman…in a very unnerving matter.

"…Wrong decision."

Immediately, a purple length snapped out and encircled Krystea's throat. It quickly tightened, becoming a choking hold. A moment later, she was ripped off of the ground by it, being hung in mid-air. She gagged, trying to breathe, and looked out to the source. Tentacles had done it. She was about to reach out her arm to grab for the appendage…when the big one grabbed her from behind. Suddenly, she found herself engulfed by a bear hug, and his massive arms went out and pinned her own to her sides. She was left with no resort but to choke and kick wildly. Neither of which did anything.

While Krystea's face began to turn red, Hoeng calmly moistened his lips, and then slowly bent over and down to the ground. He lightly picked the pill up from off of it, and then straightened once again. After doing so, he turned his head to the one that made the monsters. He gave a nod on doing so. The thing nodded back, and then reached out and seized Krystea's cheeks. He grasped her hard, running his scaly fingers along her skin, and forcing her already gagging mouth to stay open. Hoeng responded by putting the pill inside it. She had no air to spit it out with, and before she could use her tongue, Hoeng reached out and slammed her mouth shut. To her shock…he was incredibly strong, far more so than he looked. He forced her mouth closed with no effort at all. He then reached out and pinched her nose closed. After that, Tentacles finally let go.

Krystea held for a few seconds…but she had no air left. She was beginning to turn purple in the face. She tried to break free, get out another way…but it was no good. Soon, she began to spasm and struggle violently, flailing about hard to try and escape. Still, it was hopeless. In the end, she couldn't control her body. In a desperate effort to breathe, she swallowed, and took the pill with her.

Finally, Hoeng released her. As the woman gasped and began to breathe heavily, he turned away and began to put some distance between him and her. She panted for a moment…before gritting her teeth in rage and glaring at him.

"I'm going to kill you for this…"

"Probably." Hoeng answered with a bored voice. This made Krystea freeze again, and look at him in puzzlement. However, he offered no other explanation. He was on another task now. He reached down into the side of his coat. A moment longer, he emerged with a kind of gun. What kind it was…Krystea never saw. In addition to being nearly asphyxiated, she was also tired and drugged. As she panted, her breaths grew slower and slower. Her eyelids drooped, and her mouth hung loose. While Hoeng reached into his pocket again, she gave one last sigh before spilling forward, going limp in the grip of the big one.

"We're done here." Hoeng answered, seeming to know exactly when Krystea would pass out, without turning around. He removed a small bottle soon after, and plugged it into the gun. "Mortimer…dispose of the rest of Scion's creatures. Malcolm, take Mrs.…Valentine…" He paused here, almost as if it was a joke. "…to the helicopter."

Malcolm gave a nod, and turned to begin to move back to the entrance. As for Mortimer, he turned to the nearest dead creature. He began to inch his way over to it. For him, this was one meal he didn't mind eating. He hated those things as much as he hated what he had become. He could get rid of one of them at least. Besides…after tonight, he and the others would finally be human again.

That cheerful thought was the last thing Mortimer ever thought of…before a sizzling, smoldering ball of fire shot down from the ceiling and impacted him…immediately blowing him into a million pieces in a giant ball of flame.

As the huge eruption tore through the warehouse, flinging debris and body parts everywhere, the creatures froze in the middle of their tasks and struggled to shield themselves. A stench of brimstone filled the air, and smoke and heat rippled over their bodies. A deafening boom rang in their ears. Shocked and stunned at such an event…they were only able to cringe a moment, protecting themselves. Even Hoeng had crouched and brought his arms in front of him, still holding the gun. But then, they turned and looked back to see the cause.

Malcolm made a pitiful call. _"Mortimer…"_

But there was nothing left…only a few piles of slime that were now aflame. A black hole was in the ground, with fire and debris scattered around it. He had been totally obliterated by the attack. Those gathered began to have their memories register, remembering seeing a ball of light streak down from the ceiling. Wheeling around, they looked up to the source. On doing so…the human parts of their brains were stricken with terror. Monstrous as they were now…they, like normal humans, felt fear.

Especially when faced with a demon.

A horrific black nightmare was in the rafters. A gouged hole in the ceiling nearby, appearing to have been torn up with the bare hands…or claws…of this thing signified its entrance. Its black wings, bat like and dark as obsidian, stretched out behind it, filling the ceiling and accentuating its power. Its horrible twisted gargoyle face brandished long, saber-like teeth, and its eyes burned red. One of its fists still smoked from where it had thrown the ball of flame. It rippled with muscle and power, without love or pity in its eyes or black heart. It eyed them all like a starving, rabid lion eyes a lame rabbit.

And Hoeng noticed one other thing…it was dripping, and smelled of seawater.

Thinking back to what happened when they landed…when the New Shinra shot down something behind them…and thinking to what he already knew…Hoeng understood.

"…It's him." He murmured aloud to himself.

The thing sneered one more time…and then sprung. Diving from the ceiling, it lunged at those who were gathered. On doing so, they scattered in its wake, reeling back from it. The big one dropped Krystea in the process, letting her lifeless body fall to the ground. The thing landed a moment later, flipping around and touching down on the ground with its bare feet. It hissed again, and turned a glare around at those gathered near it.

However, after a pause, Malcolm gave out a yell and shot for the creature. The thing noticed him coming, and hissed. It waited until he was within range…and then merely lashed out with a backhand to smack Malcolm away like so much debris. Not only did his huge body, weighing close to a thousand pounds, get batted away, it actually went flying through the air, sent soaring back before hitting the sheet metal walls…and then being punched through them.

Slim shot out next, extending its appendages and wrapping two around every limb of the creature. The thing hissed and turned to him…and then with a quick movement snapped its arms and legs. The sudden force ripped each tentacle out of the socket of the creature, sending its blood flying and making him scream in agony, staggering back. The pain was so sharp, he couldn't readily bring another tentacle to bear. That was too bad for him…because the monster shot forward at him next. He recovered just in time to look at him and cry out in terror…before the thing shot its hand out and seized him by the head. Roaring like a demon, the thing yanked its arm back, and then swung it down while still holding onto the tentacled one's head. He smashed it into the cement pavement, immediately embedding it into it…or possibly crushing it flat against it. As blood ran out from under the hood…the body went limp and moved no more.

Screeching, Martel extended its claws and shot at the beast. But it too heard this, and snapped around as she was about to attack. It reached out and seized both claws, and held them perfectly firm as she attempted to stab it with them. It roared in her face, gnashing its teeth and snarling. Then…with a show of incredible strength, it yanked her body off of the ground and over its head. It released one hand and moved it to the leg instead, seizing it. Then, giving a bloody roar…it proceeded to dismember Martel, literally ripping her to pieces.

Scion was frozen in terror. Much as his monsters had terrified him…this thing was so much more vicious and horrific. It was like the devil had come into flesh. It freely let Martel's blood rain down on it as it ripped her into smaller and smaller pieces. But once its bloodlust had gotten all the satisfaction it could out of her, it dropped the remains to the ground to join the rest. After that, it snapped around…and made Scion gasp in terror as it zeroed its blood red gaze on him. It began to turn, looking to mutilate this victim next…

When suddenly, the body of Hoeng darted to its side, jammed the end of the hypodermic gun against its arm, and injected.

The thing roared in sudden surprise and pain from the medication, and angrily swung its arm around, smashing it into Hoeng. Although it appeared that the power of the blow would kill any man, Hoeng merely cried out as his body was flung back across the room and smashed into the sheet metal wall. He only winced when he made an impression of his own in it. But before the inertia could release him to let his body fall to the floor…the monster was on him again. In a flash, it was standing before him, stretching out its seven foot height, and having a black talon enclosed around Hoeng's throat. The man's eyes widened, he gasped, and he immediately reached out and seized the talon. But it was hopeless to dislodge. He looked up, and saw the blood-covered, diabolic face of the monster looking back at him. A hungry glare was in its eye, as if it was trying to think of the best way to kill him…

But then, suddenly…the beast's face faltered a bit. It seemed…distracted, almost. It gave out a much milder grunt…and slowly began to lower its arm. Hoeng, in turn, was slowly lowered to the ground as well. As this happened…the scales of its wings began to separate and fall to the ground. Its body began to shrivel, shrinking into a smaller isometric form. The twisted face began to smooth out again, and the ears and nose began to regress. The black skin itself seemed to flake off and shed, forming a pile of dark material underneath the thing.

Abruptly, the sound of flesh ripping sounded…and the thin tail of the beast fell off and to the ground, like a lizard shedding its tail. Not only that…but soon, the _arm_ that was holding Hoeng disconnected from the body too, dropping him the rest of the way. He slumped down into a seated position, but was still alert. With wide-eyed anxiety, he quickly pulled the arm off of his neck and began to rise again. The thing kept shrinking, and its muscles kept decreasing in size. The eyes stayed red, but began to develop white corneas. The black skin that fell began to reveal baige, softer flesh underneath. The wings finished falling off, their ends peeling like the rest of the appendages. The one-armed humanoid left continued to shrink until he neared six feet. Black sprung again from the top of his head, lengthening immediately to go down to his neck. It soon became clear that it was hair. The rest of the face finished smoothing out…revealing human features.

As Hoeng recovered and Scion stared in shock, the demon disappeared all together. What was left was a tall, powerful, dark-haired, one-armed, and totally nude human. Even now…his very presence exuded the dark feeling that they received from the demon creature. However, the man didn't stay in that position long.

He closed his eyes…exhaled a massive breath…and then collapsed.

Hoeng and Scion alike paused a moment, breathing hard and trying to relax from what had just happened. As they stared at the fallen man, another sound was heard at the opening. Moments later, Malcolm, face covered in blood from a nasty head wound, stumbled in, looking ready to attack. However…he soon realized he was too late. He turned around, and with growing horror saw that his comrades were already dead. He stood there, framed in the entrance, and bowed his own head in solemn reverence.

Scion continued to try and calm down, while Hoeng at last was able to straighten up. He swallowed, and then smoothed himself out again. Afterward, looking more calm and regular, he began to reach into his pocket again. A moment later, he emerged with an identical bottle. He removed the now empty one and threw it aside. As he did, he pointed to the man. "Alright…take the woman and him back to the chopper."

On hearing this, both Scion and Malcolm snapped out of it, and turned to Hoeng.

"Him?"

Hoeng looked down on the fallen man a moment…his eyes dark.

"…I want to see how that beast fares against Specimen NA."

"_You're crazy!"_ Malcolm boomed as he stormed in. _"He killed our friends so easily! He'll kill us too! You want this monster running around back at the base? We aren't just your pawns to have killed as you please!"_

Hoeng turned his head calmly to Malcolm at this. However…his eyes were intent and burning again. This made the creature pause a moment. After this, he turned his head to Scion, making sure he saw this too.

"…The only thing you both should be concerned about is _this_." Hoeng stated, raising the bottle, to let them all see it. After doing so, he lowered his arm and plugged it into his gun. As he began to pull back his sleeve, he continued. "This represents the final period of our little game. After injecting one vial into this man, which I was forced to do due to your lack of battle capability, I am left with just this one."

His sleeve pulled back, Hoeng put the gun up to his arm and pressed the trigger. Once it had flowed into him, he pulled it away again. He looked down to the hypodermic gun…and then simply tossed it away like so much waste. He looked back up afterward.

"That gives you all _six hours_." Hoeng sharply continued. "Six hours to fulfill my requests before I lose my ability to assist you. Six hours to finish this experiment before you all spend the rest of your lives as you are now. If you are angry at me…then by all means, attack me. Kill me if you wish. Then damn the rest of your friends back at the lab to their fate, even if you have accepted yours."

The two paused at this. They hated this. They regretfully looked to their dead. So many of them were dying…one after the other. They didn't even have time to give them proper burials…just dispose of their bodies as soon as possible. Now they would leave Slim and Martel behind as well, leaving them to rot or be dissected by the New Shinra scientists. However…another fear was also prevalent. They had died like this…died as monsters. If they didn't comply, they were going to die as monsters too. And that was a horrible thought.

In the end, Malcolm exhaled with a grunt. Then…he began to walk forward to pick up the dark man, leaving Krystea for Scion.

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	26. The Game Is Afoot

The people waited until the helicopter had started and roared to life. After that, they opened their eyes but held longer, waiting for the vehicle's sounds to die again. As the helicopter rose into the air and took off, and then slowly put distance between itself and Neo Junon, the sounds slowly died all together.

Once they did, they at last began to rise.

Reno rolled up from the ground and cracked his neck. "…I think I have a splinter in my ear canal." He griped.

"Ugh…" Elena groaned as she rolled herself up. "Those little things were putting their hooks into me…but that wasn't nearly as bad as the smell of the one that ate them… Ow!" She winced abruptly from one of the cuts. "I'm going to need a whole lot of disinfectant…"

"Later." Reno responded as he cracked his neck and got to his feet. On doing so, and beginning to dust himself off, he cast a glance over to the side. Rude was picking himself up and straightening out his clothing. The Turk cracked a grin at his larger friend.

"Heh…must have been fun for you to throw that fight to that guy."

Rude frowned. "Guy was tough…but he didn't know a damn thing about fighting. I was wondering how long he was going to have to hit me before I could look like I actually was knocked out."

"The amount of times he presented his manhood to you, clear and unprotected, must have been a real temptation." Reno answered with a grin. "At least you didn't have to do something really stupid like me. Make a fool out of myself so the moron can actually get in what could be considered a decent blow. Anyway…you got the tracker?"

Rude reached into his coat, and a moment later pulled out a calculator-sized device. "Ready to go."

Elena, now up, brushed her hair back, crossed her arms, and frowned. "I still think this was a bad idea. We should have taken them out now."

Reno turned to her in reply. "Hey…I always prefer to know the capabilities of my target before knocking it out. And I'm interested in finding out where Dr. Gene Splicer is making the People That Time Forgot."

"But we're putting Krystea in danger." Elena protested.

Reno shrugged. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She sure did two months ago. Besides. We're going to be hot on their heels. The moment they lead us back to their den or lair or tree, whatever suits the critters, we'll take 'em. Add to the fact that they'll probably have their hands full of our surprise guest appearance when he wakes up, and this'll be a cinch." The man turned back to his taller companion at that.

"Helicopter ready?"

"I called it in right after we left." Rude responded. "The next adjacent helipad should have it fueled and prepped."

"Terrific." Reno answered with a grin. "Let's resupply, then head on out."

**RULER**

_Man…talk about a tough case…_

Zola thought this as he sighed, and then pressed his face against the ground once again. His long tail flicked out, and once more rolled over the ground, struggling to find some sort of scent. He met with the same result as before, flaring his nostrils and making him retch.

This area was covered with scents. Not only was it a place people frequently went, smudging it up with scents from Cloud, Tifa, General Ragnar, Aerith, and the three young charges under Tifa's care, but now it had the scents of the creatures too. And once again, they smelled like an odd amalgamation of scents that further frustrated the ability to differentiate between them. Then there was the fact that Tifa cooked frequently, filling the air with scents from food. Lastly, and worst of all…the scent of bile and vomit was still heavy on the air, nearly choking the basilisk every time he tried to get a scent.

At last, the man had enough. He rose, covered his nostrils, began to lick his huge tongue along his uniform sleeve in a desperate attempt to get rid of that taste, and walked further away. At this point, he was about a hundred feet from the Seventh Heaven. In his own private investigation, he had started inside the house, trying to find scents. However, his search proved mostly fruitless, because the stenches were far worse in there. Since moving away, it had gotten better, but it still all but smothered his ability to taste the air. He was progressively enlarging a circle he made around the Seventh Heaven, as he licked his tongue against the ground. He hoped he'd eventually be clear enough from the building to no longer notice the scents, and pick up on their trail. So far…no success.

After moving another ten feet, Zola sighed, and threw himself down on all fours again. He popped his bones out for a reptilian posture, making it easier on him. After that, he began the tedious task of walking around and licking the ground. The worst part of this all was that the taste of bile…not to mention the other filth that covered the ground in Midgar…was starting to stick to the roof of his mouth. It was a good thing he made a point of routinely eating like an animal. If he ate like the thin-skinned humans, he long ago would have lost his natural antibodies, and would be getting no less than thirty diseases from doing this…

Just as before, Zola's search was initially fruitless. As he slowly made his way around the building, moving at a painstakingly slow pace, his tongue tasted nothing new. But that stench from the Seventh Heaven was horrid… What in the world had happened in there? It looked enough like a war zone, and Zola's own encounters with the mutants had revealed some surprising abilities. Still, he couldn't fathom how such a creature could live with itself… Of course…he was one to talk. He was licking up the grime of this rotten, garbage/human infested city…

Zola continued to walk on a bit more, moving into the junction of one of the alleys near the building. That was a bad thing. Pretty soon, his radius would start to intersect buildings, making it harder to move. Sighing, and hoping he got lucky, he continued to lick the ground…

As it turned out, luck was on his side.

The bile taste was still very strong…but it had diminished somewhat, and now he was able to taste a multitude of other flavors. Zola hesitated here, freezing as he finally had something. He paused a moment, wondering if he had hit it. He began to move around this area a bit more, spreading his tongue out in a wider circle to try and intercept more scents. As he did so…it began to come in. More distinctive scents…including some that he had experienced two months ago. There were quite a few new ones…but he tasted the same muddled flavor as before. It had to be them. This made him excited. Quickly, he spread out more. This had to be them. Now, he just had to find their path…

Unfortunately…this was where things turned bad. Zola began to go down the alleyway and to either side of it as well. Yet wherever he went…he tasted the same muddled flavor. He tried enlarging his sweep after this…but it didn't matter. He continued to taste the scents. He moved out a bit more, and finally found what he believed to be a cut off on the road, with the path on either side crossing in front of the building. But he also became aware of a fresh trail going down the alley, moving elsewhere. This continued to frustrate him…until, while sweeping around, he finally picked up a more familiar and normal scent. It was that of Ms. Aerith. It was only in the alley.

At this, Zola pulled his tongue back in, and with a frown leaned back and plopped down in a seat. Terrific. He knew what this meant. They had split up. One of them took the trail in the alley, while the others walked through the street elsewhere. This created a dilemma. Perhaps they had some other task ahead of them. They might be going out to do some other devilry. In particular, they probably wanted Aerith's astranged sister… But with two of them breaking off, he wasn't sure if both of them were going, or if one was going back to wherever their base was. If so, then which one was it? And even if they were headed back to base, what then? What would the other group do? They smashed up the Seventh Heaven pretty good…

Zola clenched a hand into a fist and looked from one way to another. Well…he couldn't follow both, so he had to commit himself to one. And he definitely smelled Aerith's signature scent on one trail. If those things had really once been human…then he knew that Aerith was in deep trouble. In the end, he decided that would be the best way to go.

The basilisk began to get off the ground again. He thought about trying to get Ragnar and Cloud here…only to realize he had no idea where they were. Calling them earlier had been no good, and there was no reason to believe it would make a difference now. In the end, he realized he'd have to do it himself.

With that in mind, he aimed his body toward the alley, and extended his tongue again. Like an astranged bloodhound, he began to taste his way forward.

**RULER**

Hoeng cast another look outside. Scion was at the controls of the helicopter. Malcolm was at the copilot seat. He was currently in the back, looking over their still-unconscious prisoners. She would be coming to sometime after the next hour, but it no longer mattered. He was beginning to recognize where they were.

It was late now, much later than it had been when they left the Northern Continent. It had taken some work to get off with the limited technology they had at hand. Luckily, Hoeng still had his knowledge of codes, and now he had the means to temporarily use the identity of the Turks. Radar didn't show you what type of craft was leaving. All they could see was a helicopter. And with his know-how, it was easy to give them the code that confirmed their identity as a Turk, and then make some story about how there had been a bomb on the helicopter that had touched down, and they were taking it to the ocean where it could detonate safely. It was a bit simplistic, but with the right codes who was the wiser? Since then it had been the long flight back to Midgar.

Now, at last, they were seeing it. Midgar was finally beginning to pass underneath them, in particular a ruined part of the city. They had a harder time getting in now. The PPA and NSA alike were in the area, scouring the skies for enemies. They ended up having to take a rather long way around to avoid potential radar sweeps, adding another half hour to their time frame. Hoeng had been right about one thing…time was definitely not on their side, or his. It had been at least four hours since he had given himself the drug. That left him two to try and finish his work while he still could. It was going to take a while… Thirty minutes just to work their way back to the lab… Fifteen minutes to secure the prisoners… Thirty minutes for prep… Fifteen to warm up the generator… And finally ten minutes to actually run the program. It was going to be close…

The slightest distraction at this point could be disastrous.

That was why Hoeng decided to take this next step.

The man had no idea if the Turks had thought of this, or if they were using it now. But it was going to stop at this point. While the man was unceremoniously dumped in the back, Krystea was fastened into a seat next to him. At this point, he turned to her and unbuckled it. Her body slumped forward and to the ground, back sticking upward.

Hoeng reached down and began to tear into rips already in her suitcoat, ripping it in such a way as to pull it back and off from her body. He ripped against her shirt next, pulling it off and down on her sides. Most of her skin was exposed as a result. Seeing this, Hoeng reached into his pocket again. A moment later, he emerged with a complex pocketknife. He pulled one of the tabs on the sides, and revealed a set of tweezers. After doing this, he pulled out one of the blades of the knife. The sedative would keep Krystea under as he performed this, so he didn't have to worry about her struggling.

Hoeng lowered himself over Krystea's back. He rested his hand on one side of it, and slowly moved it down. His fingers lightly touched the flesh, and felt very carefully until he reached her ribs. After that, he slowly began to trace in between them. He did so for a few moments, feeling in between each one. But in the end…his finger rested on one area in particular. He felt a small, barely detectible lump beneath it.

Immediately, the man dipped his blade down and cut into the area over it. It was only enough to go under the skin, and in an area of that little vascularization only bled a little. He put the knife aside soon after, and then reached into it with the tweezers. He felt around inside for only a moment, before he grabbed something unnaturally hard. He pulled it out at once, and held it up to get a good look at it.

It was a bead-sized, metal device.

Hoeng leaned away from Krystea, putting his hand down as he did to stop the bleeding, while he turned his attention over to the doorway. Without warning, and to the surprise of those flying, he opened the door. A roar of wind flooded the cockpit as the night air began to rush into the cabin. Hoeng winced as the gusts blasted him, but also took the moment to dip the device outside the helicopter. He immediately released it, letting it fall out over the city, and then pulled back and shut the door again.

**RULER**

"Uh-oh."

Reno raised an eyebrow from his position in the copilot chair. Elena perked up from the back as well, abandoning her wound doctoring for a moment. Both found themselves looking to Rude at the helm of their own stealth helicopter. He had the tracking device mounted at the side of controls, and was watching them as he led the helicopter onward.

"Uh-oh?" Reno echoed. "Uh-oh what?"

"Either Krystea just committed suicide…" Rude answered. "Or they found the tracking device and threw it out."

Elena looked up at this. "Found it? What do you mean 'found it'?" She asked incredulously. "We're the only ones who even know we have them. And it's surgically implanted. Was that freak actually carving her up in the helicopter…?"

Reno ignored this, and turned back to Rude. "You still have them on radar, right?"

The man gave a nod.

"Then that'll have to do." The Turk answered. "On landing, we'll just have to follow from a distance as best we can."

**RULER**

As Ragnar walked along, he felt himself craving not only caffeine but headache medicine. He definitely had one now, and he wasn't feeling that good in the rest of his body either. He really shouldn't have been out searching. He wasn't in good shape for it. Yet he couldn't just sit on the sidelines now. He forced himself to swallow it back, ignore how warm he was starting to feel, and kept himself going.

Ragnar and Cloud were finally reentering their lobby, after hours of a fruitless search that had yielded nothing but angry hotel staff. They had been everywhere in this hotel, first scouring the first floor and every single area that said "employees only" in it, and then eventually moving up into the upper floors as well. Every panel, every grating, and every other area that looked big enough for something to fit through was checked. Walls were knocked on, ceiling coverings were moved, and all of the restrooms were scoured, both female and male. Needless to say, their behavior had attracted the chagrin of the guests, and they in turn called the staff, which came and asked them to leave more than once. However, when Cloud acted like he didn't even hear them, they soon backed away. After all, the local staff wasn't going to actually put their hands on the bloody, torn duo, and they were unable to call the police in the din that followed the battle. In the end, they were forced to deal with them.

Now it was two past midnight, and Ragnar was getting exhausted. His thoughts were getting more muddled, and he felt a bit wobbly on his feet. Even if he did see something that stood out, he was beginning to wonder if he had the brain power to make any deductions or insight regarding it. It sure didn't appear that he had. He had wasted hours of his life searching this place and had nothing to show for it. Who knew what had happened to Aerith since then?

_This pamphlet has to have some significance…_

The two men passed by the first lounge area, and began to go to where the front desk was. There was a gathering of staff there now, talking to each other. No doubt, they were murmuring about the PPA types coming in and combing their hotel from top to bottom. It probably left them a little upset, or worried. Yet as they came out and noticed them, they immediately ceased their chatter and began to break up. The head at the desk turned to them with a somewhat tired look.

"…Finished?" He asked in a somewhat sardonic manner.

Cloud cast him a dark look, but then turned and kept walking. Ragnar gave a tired nod after a moment. "Yeah. We're done. Sorry about the trouble."

The man didn't answer that with the customary, "oh, it was no trouble at all" bit. After all, it had been quite a bit of trouble. Ragnar was pretty sure that they were never going to be allowed to stay here, and that they were probably memorizing their faces to make sure they didn't try. He did reach underneath his desk after this, and emerged with a small bin filled with objects. He put this on top.

"You'll be wanting your keys, I assume."

Ragnar and Cloud both stopped at that, and turned to the man in puzzlement.

"…I thought there was a valet out there who had them."

"There was…until one in the morning." The desk attendant answered. "After that, valet and doorman service is done for the night. Our times are clearly listed."

Cloud formed a somewhat sour look, but then walked forward to the bin. Once he was at the desk, he freely dipped his hand in and began to unceremoniously throw things out of it onto the desk, not seeming to care whether or not it scratched it. Ragnar rolled his eyes and groaned, and the attendant opened his mouth a moment, before realizing it was useless and shutting it again. Finally, Cloud had his keys again, and then turned away and back to Ragnar. The youth sighed, but then turned and walked with him out the rest of the way. The attendant muttered something behind them, but he never heard it. Both of them were soon passing through the doors, and back out into the night.

It was warm even now. Bugs were beginning to come out, attracted to the plants they kept outside the entrance, and buzzing around the lights of the carport. Fenrir was still there, although it now bore a few tickets. In the end, it appeared that was the only response that the staff had been able to give them. Cloud sighed as he saw them, and on arriving at the bike promptly yanked them off and tore them in half. Ragnar, on his part, slowly exhaled and came to a stop a bit farther away. He placed his hands on his hips and looked out ahead, toward all of the construction projects that faced this part of the hotel.

"We should start checking the perimeter." Cloud stated at last. "See if any of the sewer lines near the hotel connect to it."

Ragnar groaned, feeling sick again. "…That could take hours."

"We have no choice."

"We may never find anything…"

Cloud sighed himself at this, rolling his eyes. He turned around and faced the youth again at this. "Look…are you sure this is the right hotel?"

Ragnar frowned. "Come on, Cloud…" He grumbled as he began to reach into his pocket. "You think I would have spent all this time pushing up ceiling panels and trying to rip off grates if I didn't know this was the right one?" A moment later, he yanked out the wrinkled pamphlet, and waved it in the man's face. "Right here. Clear as crystal." He said in a somewhat annoyed voice. He pulled it back a moment later, and looked down at it as he opened it and began to flip through. "Look. It even has the valet times, just like the man said. Over at 0100. Doorman up again at 0600. Valet starts at 1000, and all the various breaks and times in between."

Cloud clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists again. He turned around and began to pace, starting to get irritable once more. Ragnar continued to tiredly flip through the pamphlet. At last, the ex-mercenary hissed.

"Damnit…I hate this! We're looking for a needle in a damn haystack! This has probably been the biggest waste of time I've ever done! I'd probably be better off trying to find the entrance just like Vincent was…"

Ragnar frowned again, but didn't answer. He sighed, blinked back a stab of pain from his headache, and flipped again through the pamphlet. Groaning, he looked up from it again and over to the construction area. His eyes darted over it, seeing one part where the road had been freshly tarred. He looked back down after that…

And suddenly froze. His eyes began to widen as a moment of insight hit him. He suddenly looked back up to the area of the road being worked on, and then looked back down to the pamphlet. He flipped back a page, back to the valet and doorman times. As he did, he began to read off again.

"…No valet or doorman from 1200 to 1500… Doorman at 1500… Gap at 1700 to 1900… Valet and doorman from 1900 until 0100…"

Cloud turned around and looked to Ragnar at this, his face still annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

Ragnar looked up again, and then looked back down to the pamphlet. He read it again…and then finally spoke.

"…That's it."

Cloud formed a puzzled look. "What's it?"

Ragnar looked up again for a moment…and then suddenly began to walk forward. He shoved the pamphlet back into his pocket as he did so. Cloud stared at him doing this, before snapping out of it and quickly moving in next to him. His face was still confused, and he called out more loudly.

"Kid? What's it?"

"I found out why that pamphlet is significant." Ragnar answered, still walking forward, moving out from under the carport and headed down the driveway.

"Why?"

"These people…whoever they are, they dress in rags and old clothing. They're trying to hide themselves, but they also want to look like bums…homeless…transients… You know, inconspicuous. People will look right over them. Think they're just some other person on the street."

"Yeah. So?"

"Think about it. People who just come to a hotel are from out of town or just visiting. They see a homeless guy hanging around somewhere or poking around in some area, and they'll think he's just looking for something to sell or something to eat. But if you see the same guy there day after day, and it's always the same thing, then you may start suspecting something. At the very least, you'd say he was trying to make residence somewhere he didn't belong. And in front of a ritzy place like this, they already have enough of an image problem with the front of the building. They don't need other people fouling the place up."

"Alright, so our perpetraitors don't want to be seen going in and out from their entrance." Cloud answered. "So what? What does it have to do with the pamphlet?"

"First of all, they probably have more than one entrance. They just use this one more frequently." Ragnar answered. "Second of all, it doesn't have anything to do with the pamphlet. It has to do with the schedules inside the pamphlet. The guests wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. The only people who would be left would be the construction companies and the hotel staff. But the only hotel staff people who are outside regularly are the doorman and the valet. If they were within visual range of the hotel, but couldn't necessarily see who was in front of it, they would have to know when the doorman and valet were outside. That's why they needed this schedule. To tell when they could move."

Cloud walked on a bit farther, thinking of this. By now, they were beginning to move out of the driveway and into the street. They were approaching the construction area, in particular the road work. In the end, Cloud shook his head. "But this doesn't make sense to me. If they wanted so bad to avoid detection, then why come out here at all?"

"This might be their closest entrance to the Seventh Heaven." Ragnar answered. "But more importantly, I think they didn't do this on purpose. They started with this and were constrained by the pathway somehow. This hotel wasn't erected that long ago. Once it was built, they found themselves faced with a new opportunity to be spotted right in front of them. They had to adjust to keep using it, but for some reason or another they had to keep using it. Maybe it makes them avoid a major metropolitan area. Maybe it gets them around us. Whatever it was…it was something that forced them to keep coming out of here no matter what happened…even if the area around it was freshly tarred."

Cloud looked up a bit at this, still confused. "Freshly tarred…?" He asked aloud. A moment later, however, his eyes widened slightly as insight struck him as well.

"…The black gunk on the bottom of the shoe…"

"I can still smell this stuff." Ragnar continued as he walked on, still nearing the road work area. A lot of it was zoned off, but he passed right through the barricades and kept walking. There was a lot of heavy equipment and piles of gravel in the area, as well as numerous holes and rifts. All of it was under the shadow of a building being constructed nearby. But what Ragnar was looking for was something more specific, as he led Cloud on, weaving his way around gravel bits and tools. "This was fresh this morning. That's why the owl one got it on her boot. My guess is, we'll find an imprint to match that boot…right about…here."

Ragnar came to a halt abruptly. Cloud walked up to his side, and stopped as well. Now, the two men were right on the tarred area. Both of them could distinctly smell the chemicals at this point. Most importantly, however, was what Ragnar was pointing to, just on the edge of the tarred area. There were various footprints dotting the tar. Some of them were probably from workmen. However, there was one that stuck out like a sore thumb…one that had grooves on the bottom from various shoes melded into one oddly-shaped shoe. There was little doubt as to who owned that.

Ragnar continued to move his finger up, pointing back from the direction the foot had come. Cloud followed it…and soon they saw something else. The new tar was spread around on the existing street, enclosing a manhole cover. If someone had come out of it, they would have been forced to take one step on the tar in order to get to cleaner ground…

Immediately, they understood.

Cloud and Ragnar looked to each other a moment, but then turned back to the lid. Cloud reached behind him and removed Horizon from the larger sword, and then brought it forward and pried it into the hole where a crowbar would normally fit. He pried only long enough for it to come off, and then Ragnar moved down and grabbed it. While Cloud replaced the sword, Ragnar pushed the lid off the rest of the way. After doing so, he dipped his legs into the manhole and began to climb down.

"Shouldn't we get a light first?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think so. If they've really been using this, they've probably kept it illuminated."

Cloud didn't argue with that. And so, he waited until Ragnar was making some headway into the ground, and then turned himself over the edge and began to descend with him.

Ragnar's suspicions turned out to be correct. As he lowered himself down the hole, he began to detect a faint glow from underneath him. It was steady and pale, seeming to be from a light bulb of sorts. He continued to descend, until he finally emerged from the manhole tunnel. His feet touched down on cement, and he immediately released and stepped away. Cloud was right behind him, and soon he landed as well. He turned, and the two men looked at their new area.

On one side was a cement wall, obviously blocking off any further access. It looked as if the manhole they had just come down was the only general access area to this point, confirming Ragnar's deduction. Now, they were in some long subterranean corridor. It spread out fairly wide, easily allowing people of considerable size to move through, or even a crowd of individuals. You could almost fit a large truck in here. Most of it was dark, but as Ragnar had deduced a few pale lights were on that were normally used for service. In addition, there were breaks in the ceiling of this area that extended up about ten more feet periodically. Ragnar could only see one from where he was, but he could make out a silhouette of grating. It appeared that corridors like this in Midgar were the storm sewers. When walking down the street, one crossed them all the time, and could look down and see this area far below when they did so.

Ragnar frowned at the thought. Of course…it was so simple. This was how they were able to spy on them. Dressed like derelects and hanging out in underground levels like this…they'd know everything they did and hear everything they said. Ragnar wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier…

"So now what?" Cloud asked at last.

"Now, I guess we follow this and try to see which way they went." Ragnar answered.

"That may be a bit hard." The ex-mercenary darkly answered. "Look over there."

Cloud pointed to the wall. Ragnar turned as well, and soon shared Cloud's dark sentiments. There were access tunnels out of this area, probably used for drainage during a storm. Each one was a grating along the wall to their side, arranged periodically down the corridor and big enough for a large person to crawl through if they were open. However…what was bad was that there were a lot of them. Ragnar soon realized that there was one every five feet. As he looked from where he was down the corridor, his gaze only continued to see more and more as the line went into oblivion. There had to be at least fifty from where he could see.

If that wasn't enough, each one of these had one of the newer locks on them. Rufus had ordered these put in during his time in office. The lock itself was mounted into the new grates, which controlled a series of pistons that put out various bolts into the rim around the grate. The grates were made of magnetically aligned steel, with the ions arranged to be in their most attractive position. In this way, even an atom edge would have a hard time cutting through without the proper application of a large amount of strength. It would take ten minutes to cut through one. And now, they had hundreds to check…

"It would take us forever to figure out which one is the right one." Cloud sighed. "We've already lost too much time."

Ragnar frowned, and looked over this latest dilemma. Cloud was right. They couldn't waste much time here. They needed to get moving and find Aerith before it was too late. But which one was it? The creatures probably had memorized which one, but where did that leave them? They wouldn't recognize any special sign or gesture that the things would to know which one was correct…

However…as Ragnar thought a bit harder about that, he realized that may not be entirely true. Suddenly, he took off down the tunnel.

Cloud snapped his head to this. "Wh…What now?"

"I think I know where to find the right grate. Follow me!"

Cloud only paused a moment, but then took off after the youth. As for Ragnar, he soon was running down the length of the corridor, but also keeping his eyes on the ground. He scanned both it and the grates on the sides, looking for something in particular. In this initial area there was nothing, and judging by the top level there wouldn't be for a while. And so, he ran further down the length of this tunnel.

Both Cloud and Ragnar were proven correct as they ran on. Not only were there no ladders to any more manholes, but there were hundreds of grates. So the enemy was indeed constrained to that one entrance, but at the same time found hundreds of opportunities to go into the sublevels. Ragnar had to run for a few blocks. He didn't enjoy it. It made his head pound, and his body was already getting tired from having spent all day battling. He kept feeling sick, either from growing hunger or nausea. He wasn't exactly sure how much good he would be when they finally found Aerith…but he had to try. He couldn't stop here.

The two ran on for a considerable distance, and Ragnar was beginning to fear that they wouldn't find it at all. They must have left the construction area far behind, and based on what was overhead they had to have gone well into the older parts of Midgar. However, at long last…something caught Ragnar's eye. Seeing this, he continued to run until he reached it, but then came to a halt. Cloud, not yet seeing it, came in to a stop behind him.

The two men looked at the area in front of them. They were just before one of the grates. But more importantly, they were just before one of the overhead gratings that formed the streets of Midgar. This was definitely in the ruined portion of town, in particular the old industries. Even now, some sort of chemical residue was dripping into the storm sewer through the bars, leaving a pale sedmentation in its wake.

"I think this is the one." Ragnar announced.

"How can you tell?" Cloud answered.

"Remember the hood of the owl creature?" Ragnar answered. "I thought it would be dumb to just stand around and let birds do their business on you. But what if it wasn't birds at all? What if it was something like this…a chemical runoff? And every time you came out you happened to get some on you by accident, because you had to come out in the same spot?"

Cloud looked at the runoff after hearing that. He looked down to the ground where it was landing. Sure enough, it formed a pale residue on the ground, remarkably similar to what you would expect around a statue. He supposed it might be right…but…

"It's a possibility, but there's tons of chemical runoff areas in this city." Cloud answered doubtfully. "How can we tell it's the right one?"

Ragnar reached into his pocket at that, and a moment later emerged with the packet of gum.

"With this."

This further confused the ex-mercenary. However, Ragnar turned around and looked to him, holding the open pack out. As he did, he began to reach into the packet and pull out sticks, and started to unwrap them.

"The biggest thing that confused me about the gum pack was why, if this was an owl, it would have it at all." Ragnar explained. "Owls don't have jaws or teeth for chewing like humans do. I thought maybe it could have some other significance. Now…I think I may have found it."

Ragnar revealed a piece of gum with his first unwrap, and threw it to the ground. The same with the second piece. But on the third piece…he revealed something else. It was a sliver of metal, lobed in many unusual ways. Cloud saw this as well, and both of them realized it. This was one of the new keys for these grates. They operated like barcode scanners as well as tumbler unlockers. It was just about gum stick shaped, and if you dropped the pack somewhere, likely it would be dismissed as some other piece of trash without ever unwrapping it.

Ragnar pulled the key out and threw the rest of the wrapper aside. Next, he turned to the grate. After making his way forward, minding to not get the chemical runoff on himself as he approached, he bent down next to it and lowered the key to the lock. It went in smoothly, and he gave it a turn.

The grate clicked as all of its pistons rotated back, and it was unlocked.

Ragnar turned back to Cloud with a smile. The ex-mercenary couldn't help but crack a grin as well.

"Remind me to call you next time Marlene loses a hair braid."

**RULER**

Having finally touched down, Rude quickly turned off the engine. As he powered down the rest of the helicopter, Reno and Elena sprung into action. Armed again with their weapons of choice, they opened the door on either side of the helicopter and leapt out. Rude, after finishing up with his task, paused only to reach over to grab a black "tote bag" of equipment before coming out as well. The three remaining Turks soon emerged into the night of Midgar.

Just as Reno suspected, this was in the abandoned part of the city. Typical, after all. Rude's radar had led them straight and true to the proper area. Their own high-tech helicopter was parked right next to the old one. It had been stopped right in a rubble-filled neighborhood, just outside the foundation of a small, ceilingless building in front of them. They had been forced to hang back until the enemy had abandoned the area, unfortunately. After all, they didn't want to alert them to have their friends escape before they could trap them in their own lair. But once they were gone, they moved in and landed.

It was strange. They didn't seem to be nearly as careful as they were last time. They removed all the signs of themselves that they could in their previous encounter. Now they didn't seem to care whether or not people saw this helicopter sticking out like a sore thumb. Reno didn't know why they had this change of heart, but he didn't really care either. His main concern was busting up their place. It was their loss. He just hoped his hangover would hold off a bit longer…

As the three neared, they saw that the building was wide open ahead, busted down from the destruction of four years ago. You couldn't see much inside of it. However, that soon changed. While they approached, Rude reached into his tote bag and emerged with a black flashlight. He turned it on and shone it ahead. Again, they didn't see much. The building was gutted for the most part. Nothing was left but cement bricks and metal girders. However…there was one thing in particular that immediately caught their eye.

An industrial elevator was toward the back. It was a totally enclosed one, but it was big enough to have been used for moving heavy equipment in the past to some sub level. Based on the structure of the building and the type of elevator, it was reasonable to assume that this had once been an overhead access area to the sub-sewers. If so, that made it a perfect candidate for your standard "secret lair", in Reno's opinion.

The Turks passed the threshold and began to close on the elevator. As they did, Rude's flashlight beam shrank, and zeroed in on a particular item near the closed elevator doors. It was some sort of more modern and higher-tech keypad. Evidently, Hoeng had the foresight to install it, to keep intruders from using his elevator.

On that thought, however, Reno felt himself unnerved again. Something about that man looked familiar…but he couldn't think of what. And why had he reacted so strongly to the idea of killing them? Was this some sort of curse for anyone who went to the Northern Continent? They couldn't bring themselves to kill their enemies?

At any rate, Rude was soon across from the keypad. Once there, he turned and passed the flashlight to Elena. She took it, leaving him to go back to the device. He once again reached into his tote bag, and moments later pulled out a graphing calculator-sized machine. While holding it in one hand, he opened the top, and pulled out two arrays of some sort that looked like small magnets or sensors of some kind. They were attached to wires. Rude took one and plugged it on the machine. The other one he took beneath it, and began to plug into another area…

However, to his surprise as well as the others, an electrical burning sound immediately went off. A sizzling was heard, and a second later the calculator device gave a pop. Rude shrank back as the screen on his device cracked, and smoke began to come from it. The three Turks, confused, stared at it a moment. But then, Rude gave a frown and began to pull the wires off of the keypad.

"Run into a snag?" Reno asked.

"This Hoeng guy is pretty clever." Rude answered. "He used a high current in the keypad. It burned out the resistors in the decoder. He was obviously expecting us to try this."

Elena frowned. "Well now what?"

Rude put the decoder back into the back, and emerged with a small box instead. When he stood up and opened it, he revealed a small set of tools within.

"I'll have to pry this open…try to find a way to reroute a transformer in there so I can decode it." Rude answered.

"How long will that take?" Reno asked.

Rude shrugged. "…No way to know."

Reno frowned, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed.

"Well, just do the best you can. I think I'll head back to the helicopter for another headache pill so long as we're waiting…"

**RULER**

_It's about time…_

Zola thought this as he finally stood up from his search. He was a bit sore now, and he had half a mind to cut off his tongue and replace it with a new one via regeneration. It felt like a week old hot dog by now. His tracking had taken him rather far away from the Seventh Heaven. The trail had become clearer the farther away he went from the horrible taste, but it was still quite a ways away. And the enemy had moved into every trash-laden, scummy alleyway and abandoned building they could find to hide themselves, and through every disgusting thing Zola knew could exist in a city.

But at last, Zola believed he had made it. Here he was, in some underground storm sewer. He had followed the trail all the way to one of the grates on the sides. It was a good thing he had his sense of taste. Otherwise, he never would have been able to find the right one. He only wished that it hadn't gone through some strange white chemical in the process…which he had run his tongue through. Still, he believed this was the right one. Out of all the grates in here, it was the only one that was open. Furthermore, while coming along, he had picked up the tastes of Cloud and Ragnar. This has to be where they were.

However, now that he was here, the basilisk paused a moment. The part of the trail that was Cloud and Ragnar was only about ten minutes old. That meant they couldn't have gone in too long ago. He knew that both of those humans were very durable and powerful. It was likely that they wouldn't need his assistance at all.

But then again…this was an opportunity to prove himself anew. And besides…he knew these things. The Generals didn't necessarily. He did have a grudge to end with some of them. Besides…they could always use another sword arm. And he had gone to all this trouble of tracking them down in the first place…

At last, the basilisk decided. He was going to go in after them. But first…there was one thing he had to make sure of.

The man reached for his radio and brought it up to his mouth. After adjusting it to find the proper channel for the group he needed to call, he turned it on and spoke into it.

"This is Corporal Zola. I'm reporting an enemy infiltration."

**RULER**

The metal door slowly swung open. On doing so, Nimrod, Clive, Serena, and Gelon all snapped their heads up. They had been waiting in here for some time, but now at last they were back.

Sure enough, as the door swung to one side, in walked Dr. Hoeng. Following him close behind were Malcolm and Scion. Scion had the dark suited woman in his arms, and appeared to be struggling a little. However…Malcolm had some strange, dark-haired, one-armed man in his grip. These five entered. After they did, the four already in there formed puzzled looks. They began to look back and out into the pipe and conduit lined corridor behind them, but saw nothing. Once both were in, Hoeng turned and pushed the door shut again.

"Where are Mortimer, Slim, and Martel?" Clive asked after a moment.

Scion pulled back his hood, revealing his own bizarre face to this gathering. It was downcast and sad, and he bowed his head solemnly.

"…They didn't make it. We eight in this facility are the only ones left."

Serena, normally furious and fierce, gasped and held one of her velvety arms to her face. Gelon quivered. Nimrod bowed his head and began to moan. The sadness soon spread to the rest of them, and all of them stood still and silently for a moment. However…Hoeng didn't tolerate this very well. Once he saw them all stopping, he turned and gave them a look over. He frowned in the end.

"Alright…enough wasting time." He finally stated. "You still have your jobs to do."

However, as Hoeng went about ordering them as he always did…some of them kept their heads down. They continued to look sad and disheartened. They had made it this far…but so many of their comrades had fallen. So many had died…all for this goal of reaching today. All for this…despicable man. And as he went about regarding them as so little…some of them began to react to this. Nimrod, in particular, slowly began to raise his head. His eyes, still shrouded under his hood, were focused on Hoeng as he did so.

"Lock him up." Hoeng went on, gesturing to the dark haired man. "Take her and prep her the same as Aerith. We will start right away."

_"…No."_

The others looked up at this, and over to who had spoken. They found themselves staring at Nimrod. He had stood up straight again, letting his massive size fill the entire corridor. He was glaring down at the much smaller Hoeng. The scientist slowly turned at that, and looked up to him. His own face turned dark when he heard Nimrod say that, and he didn't look happy.

"…No?"

_"We already did what you wanted."_ Nimrod spat. _"We lost all our friends trying to get these women for your damn experiment. You said you'd change us back once we brought them here. So do it."_

"After the experiment is over." Hoeng simply answered. "Not before."

_Pound._

The others recoiled sharply. Abruptly, Nimrod's huge fist had swung forward, and had impacted the wall an inch from Hoeng's head. The result was a massive indentation in the pipes, and steam began to leak from them, some brushing over Hoeng's face. The scientist, in response, looked rather dark. He didn't shift at all when the punch fell. He merely glared back at Nimrod.

_"To hell with your experiment!"_

Everyone went deathly silent. The others stared wide eyed at Nimrod as he heaved and fumed, frozen in that threatening position. Gelon moved in to Nimrod's side. He was about to put his hands on him…but then quickly stopped, knowing what would result. Instead, he talked pleadingly.

"Nimrod…don't. You kill him, we're stuck like this…"

_"I want him to fix us now!"_ Nimrod snapped, half to Gelon and half to Hoeng. _"We've bent over backward for him! We've killed and bled! My body is filled with bullets from being shot so many times! We've done everything he's asked and more! I want to be changed back right now! And if you don't…" _Nimrod paused a moment at this…but then finally spat out.

_"I'll smash your machine!"_

To this, the others immediately paled and came in.

"No, Nimrod!"

"You idiot! You'll ruin us!"

_"I'll ruin his experiment too!"_ Nimrod retorted. _"And I know he cares about that! Maybe he'd like to lose something he cares about for once!"_

Hoeng didn't react to any of this. He stayed perfectly dark and calm throughout. Nimrod quivered in rage, leaving his fist by the side of Hoeng's head, looking like he would snap around and kill him at any moment. The silence became more unnerving, waiting for some act of violence or rage to break it and spell some fate for those gathered. Nimrod's friends desperately hung on, wanting him to back off. Nimrod stood poised to crush Hoeng. The doctor stayed perfectly firm and controlled.

As they stood here, however…bathed in the normally orange light of the industrial fixtures that hung from the ceiling, something suddenly happened. A bulb that had been dark for months suddenly lit up and began to flash. This one was red. Some of the things turned and looked to it…and immediately tensed. Hoeng himself saw it. The glow began to travel around the room as well, signifying its presence even to those who weren't looking at it…like Nimrod, who had his gaze focused only on Hoeng. They all knew what that meant…

"The silent alarm…" Gelon uttered.

"Well, well…" Hoeng stated calmly. "It seems as if we already have intruders. My guess is that Horus' slip up has finally cost us all. Now the ones that killed your friends will be coming in soon for you as well. And rest assured…they _will_ destroy my machine the moment they know of its true intentions, just as any of you would if you could. After that, the decision will be made for you. Actually…the decision will be made in less than two hours, for that is how long I have left before I revert.

"I don't know if my experiment shrank your brain, Nimrod…but you should realize that you have far more enemies out there than in here. I have the power to help you. The ones who are coming do not. They will kill you…and kill the rest of you as well…once they see what you are. And even if they didn't, they could not help you. If I were you, I'd be doing everything in my power possible to protect the machine and to proceed in the course that would benefit me in the end…not waste time here arguing while what time I had left was running out.

"Threaten me and kill me if you wish, but in the end you'll gain nothing other than some foolish, brief sensation of satisfaction before you realize for the rest of your miserable life, hiding in these tunnels like a rat, that you destroyed whatever hope you have left. What will it be?"

Nimrod hesitated. He was a tempermental man, and one governed by emotions far more than rationality. Despite Hoeng's threats, he would have wanted to destroy him and his precious machine if only to cause the man some measure of pain in exchange for all that he caused him. And yet…he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't for his sake. It was for the sake of the few friends he had left. He hated Hoeng more than anyone…but his friends were the only family he had.

In the end…Nimrod's fist slowly pulled out of the wall and returned to his side.

"Wise choice." Hoeng answered. "Now…Scion, Malcolm, Gelon…assist me in preparing. Nimrod, Clive, Serena…kill the intruders."

**RULER**

_To be continued..._


	27. Flame On

Ragnar felt another wave of nausea coming on. As he ran along, things were getting and ethereal quality about them. He felt himself sweating although it was quite cool here. He hoped he could look better soon, or else Cloud was going to…

"You should head back, kid. You don't look good."

Ragnar rolled his eyes at that. "I can hold it until we finish this."

"Look…I don't want Aerith getting hurt, but I don't want you getting hurt either."

"I can take care of myself. Let's just get to the end of this."

Cloud didn't bother pressing anymore. He knew doing so would only leave Ragnar feeling insulted again. And so, he turned his head forward and continued to run.

So this was the layout of the "secret lair". After descending the drainage duct into the lower sub-sewers, the two men had crossed a spillway before finding a lit exit out into a new area. Now, they were running down a gradually descending series of tunnels. Each tunnel was lined on all sides by pipelines, cables, and conduits. There were valves and circuit breaker boxes occasionally as they went on, but nothing too extreme stuck out. The ground they were on was metal, forming a walkway through this area. Ragnar couldn't make much out of this place…but he guessed that if all of these lines fed throughout the city and led back to one central point, it was a way to drain a lot of energy from Midgar without attracting attention. The area was only illuminated by rather pale orange industrial lights. They filled the corridors, but they were making him dizzier…

They had already been running down this corridor for some time. Every so often, they ran into another branch off into another spillway, but they didn't take it. They focused on the main route. Ragnar hoped that Aerith didn't need any medical help when they found her. It would take a half hour already to carry a person out of here…and they never paused long enough to get their radios replaced.

Another problem soon arose for the young general, however. As the two continued, they began to notice that the path ended just up ahead, terminating against a wall of valves. The two generals continued to run forward until they reached it, and then slowed down to a stop.

Although the path did end here…either side of the corridor opened up into two new tunnels. Now, two more passages were splitting up and going either way. The two men looked to either one…and saw that both were going down. Both of them frowned as they turned their heads one way and another. Here was trouble…

"I should've known it wouldn't be this easy…" Cloud muttered.

"Let's split up." Ragnar suggested.

"No way, kid." Cloud immediately answered, turning back to him. "There's no way to call for help. You're too weakened for me to trust you to be able to handle an ambush. Back when our group was together, we stayed as a unit most of the time that branches split. After checking out one way, we went back for the other."

Ragnar turned and frowned at him. "That's a waste of time."

"It's the way we're going to go. Deal with it." Cloud answered.

The youth frowned again, but knew arguing was pointless. He sighed and looked again to either tunnel. "Fine. But which way?"

Cloud looked as well at that. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Well… They both lead down…but back when we were in the Shinra HQ Building, the stairs were to the left of the science labs. So I say we try left first."

Ragnar sighed and shrugged. "Good enough reason as any, I guess." A moment later, both men turned and took off down the left hallway.

The two ran on for a bit longer. They continued to descend a few levels, but the surroundings didn't change much. The only real difference they saw was the presence of a few side chambers behind metal doors. They stopped long enough to check each one, but then kept on going. For a few minutes, they continued to make their way down, seeing these chambers but not much else.

At last, however, they were forced to come to a stop again.

Once more, the area in front of them branched.

Ragnar groaned. "This whole place could be a maze down here for all we know. We could spend forever looking for the way to Aerith."

"Hold on a moment." Cloud answered. He turned his head to either side, and looked down either corridor. In the end, he gestured to the left. "It's that way."

Ragnar turned to Cloud in puzzlement at that. "How do you know?"

"That path leads down. The other leads up." Cloud answered.

This didn't comfort him much. "Well…how do you know that going down is the right way?"

Cloud sighed himself and crossed his arms. "You must be out of it kid…to have deduced all of that stuff back there and not use logic now. Anyone coming into this place has to come from the top. From my experience, the center of any lair is always as far away from the entrance as possible. That enables the guy to put as many obstacles between you and him as possible."

Cloud turned and took off down the left path a moment later. Ragnar paused, thinking that over. He supposed it did make sense. It was better than no reason at all, at any rate. And so, he shrugged and turned as well, running down the hallway again.

But now, things began to grow more complicated. More rooms started to show up, forcing the two to stop and look at more areas. But that wasn't all. There were also more branches from the main path. Cloud continued to lead the way, and followed the same rubric as before. If he didn't see the side branch going down, he continued on the same path. If he did see it going down, he took it. Ragnar wasn't too sure about this chain of reasoning, and he had a feeling that it was getting them hopelessly lost inside this maze. However, it had worked out so far. They hadn't hit any dead ends. He began to wonder how far underground they were going. They went down so many sudden slopes over the course of the next ten minutes that he thought they had to be getting close to fifty stories underground.

Ragnar was beginning to wonder if they were getting anywhere doing this…when suddenly something happened.

The lights abruptly went out.

Immediately, Cloud and Ragnar froze. The two men spun around…and as a result nearly ran into each other. However, they pulled off just as quickly, and started to look around themselves. Ragnar was surprised. He had been in darkness before…but never like this. With the lights out, the darkness was absolute. He couldn't see his hand in front of his own face. He soon began to stumble around, feeling out in front of him.

"What happened?" Ragnar asked. "Did the lights short out?"

"Not likely." Cloud darkly responded. "I think we just walked into a trap."

"You're right, buddy boys."

Immediately, Cloud and Ragnar snapped around to the source of the voice. Both of them drew their swords…although Ragnar fumbled for his for a moment. He wasn't pleased at the result when he did finally get it out. In the slightest amount of light, Ragnarok glimmered like red flame. But in this darkness…he couldn't see anything at all from it. It almost felt as if he had drawn a regular sword, and it unnerved him.

"Hee hee!" A feline-like voice called from the darkness. "You two can't see me…but I can see you! And once I've gotten a taste of your blood…I'll rip you both apart!"

Ragnar frowned, and tightened his grip on his blade. This wasn't good. He couldn't see anything here. However, his other senses were pretty sharp. And he had a bit of the ability of a warrior to detect air changes around him when something got close. Not exactly a sixth sense, but more of a heightened awareness.

However…that meant little a moment later. Abruptly, Ragnar felt something hook into his side. Out of shock and surprise at the sudden act, he yanked back…and it was a good thing too. A split second later, and claws ripped into his tunic. The sound of his fabric tearing was the first sound he heard. Shocked, he swung his sword out at the shadow.

It collided with something metal a moment later…and strong. But it was also moving. He could sense the vibrations on it. It felt like…another sword.

"Kid? Is that you?"

Ragnar quirked an eyebrow. "Cloud?"

"I just felt something try to claw me. I swung at it…"

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Me too…" He answered, and quickly pulled his sword back. He felt the other one get yanked back as well. This was far more deadly than he thought. Not only did he nearly get cut, but the thing had tricked him and Cloud into nearly attacking each other. It was a miracle that their blades connected. If they hadn't…

A wily laugh broke Ragnar's concentration. However…it wasn't from the same direction as before. Now, it was behind him. Both warriors spun around and looked to the source, naturally seeing nothing. While it was still laughing, Ragnar quickly inched over to Cloud's side and touched his. That would ensure that the creature couldn't run between them again.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" It cried. "You never even reacted until I touched you! Hee hee!"

Ragnar felt himself begin to sweat a little. This wasn't good. This thing appeared to be feline like. Because of that, it was almost totally silent when it attacked. It was a model predator. Trained as Ragnar was, he was no match for one of nature's natural killers… The only thing he could do was brace himself, and wait for the slightest touch. Then, he had to react immediately.

Suddenly, the youth felt four pricks on the side of his face. He quickly yanked back. A hot pain flashed in front of him, but it wasn't deep enough to draw blood. It gave him a nasty scratch but didn't break the skin. He countered by swinging his blade in front of him…but again hit nothing but air. He heard a grunt from his side, and felt Cloud's body shift. Apparently, he had tried to hit it too.

Another cackle appeared from far behind them. Again, the two spun around, nearly hitting swords again in the process, and faced behind them.

"You two are pathetic!" The voice laughed in glee. "I walked right up to you, and you didn't do a thing until I touched you! Without your eyes, you two are nothing!"

More laughter soon began to come out from the creature. Ragnar grit his teeth in frustration. What was he going to do? Swing wildly in that direction and hope to hit it? That wouldn't work. It was probably what it wanted, for them to lower their guard completely and be easy to kill. Then again…Ragnar had the distinct sensation it was already toying with them…

As Ragnar tried to find a way out of this deathtrap, however, he heard a slide of metal nearby. He recognized that sound. It was Cloud…and he was separating Horizon from Event. A moment later, he heard a clash of metal as Cloud appeared to strike the two swords together. However…Ragnar didn't just hear it. Cloud's collision of metal on metal was so powerful that sparks went out…which was his intention.

For a brief moment, light was thrown around the chamber. And for that moment, a glow filled the corridor in front of the two…and momentarily illuminated some sort of furry humanoid before dying again.

Once that had happened, and the lights failed, Ragnar heard Cloud take off and run forward as fast as he could. Ragnar knew what he was doing. He was running to that spot and attempting to slash the creature while he still could. It was good thinking on Cloud's part. Ragnar had to remember that although he may have been trained, Cloud was still experienced. Still, he hoped this effort worked. He was pretty useless in this fight himself…

However, his hopes were dashed when he heard a mocking voice…_right next to his ear._

"Missed me. Missed me. Now you gotta kiss me."

Ragnar spun to the voice and brought his sword up…but it was too late. Suddenly, he felt a hot flash across his shoulder, as at last the thing's claws struck true. A searing sensation went across his arm, and moments later felt something hot running down his skin. It had spilled his blood.

"Ooo…yes! YES!" He heard hissed behind him. He turned to the source, futile as it was. "Yesss…that's the stuff… Making me woozy just tasting it… Yummy… I want more…"

Ragnar swallowed. The thing was through playing around. It was going to go for his throat next. And he'd never see it coming. He had to do something. He had to make a move against it while he still could, before the bloodlust seized it. But he didn't have two blades like Cloud, and he couldn't create a spark. Running forward wasn't much of a good idea either. He needed light now…but how could he get it?

In the end, Ragnar could only think of one way...and it was a longshot.

Abruptly, the youth dropped his guard and his panic. He closed his eyes instead, and tried to focus. Two months ago, he had somehow generated flame from his sword back at the Corel Prison. He had to try and do so now. He thought about it hard…trying to visualize flame coming from Ragnarok. He tried to do the same thing that Aerith did, wondering if the techniques were somehow related. However, it didn't work. Nothing came out. He didn't feel any power moving through him, or any sort of energy being gathered like before. Nothing came to mind to say. He struggled onward none the less. He had to keep trying. He had to do it…

_Come on…flame up…_

"Meat! Fresh juicy bloody meat! I want it! I WANT IT NOW!"

Ragnar detected the vocal change on that last phrase. It wasn't just from the thing's increase in volume. It was from it suddenly coming forward. It was lunging at him. He panicked. It was attacking now. And the flame wasn't coming up. He began to break off his concentration...think back to the battle at hand. He shouldn't have tried this. He left himself open. He was going to die…

Then, at last, seeming to finally respond to his distress, it happened.

The moment he began to break and feel terror…the words went rushing into his mind, and then traveled down to his lips. The energy began to fill him, and he felt his flesh prickle and tingle. It went throughout his body and into his sword as he spoke. And then, abruptly…the sword in front of him suddenly ignited…turning once more into a sword of flame. Only now it was no image...but a true, burning fire.

As red light filled the chamber, and a sound of burning went through the air…Ragnar was just in time to see the creature right in front of him, moments from digging its claws into him. But now, as the sword turned into fire, it screeched and backed up. Its eyes had been adjusted to the darkness. The sudden glow of light blinded it, for it was far more sensitive to light than Ragnar and Cloud were. Ragnar saw its features for a brief moment. It had claws…velvet paws…fur covering it…long ears…and thin eyes. It was like a cat…a cat woman.

However, that was all he saw. Acting on instinct, he lunged forward, and swiped his blade down against the creature. A scream that sounded like a variation on a tiger's roar bellowed in its wake, and as his fire slashed through the creature, his sword dimmed again and once more turned into the blade it had been before. The thing in front of him went from a scream to a dying moan...and then collapsed.

Ragnar, still holding his sword before him, panted a moment, trying to catch his breath from that incident. The creature before him was dead, and he could see it now. The edges of where Ragnar had sliced were still smoldering, producing a faint glow in the dark chamber. And when the glow hit Ragnarok, the blade itself lit up dimly, like a dying fire. He had done it. At the moment of greatest need…it had come out. He didn't know how, but it proved itself to not be a fluke by coming forth again. And it had just saved him. Still…he couldn't help but feel anxious about his victory. This thing may have been about to kill him…but he remembered that these creatures were once humans from back in Junon. He felt some regret that he had to kill them…

A hand suddenly clamped on Ragnar's shoulder. The youth spun around wildly, raising his sword to strike again. The owner's hand was yanked off, and realized what Ragnar was doing as the faintly glowing sword pulled back in the air.

"Ragnar! Relax! It's me!"

The youth felt a ripple of anxiety travel through him, and a bead of cold sweat ran down his brow. In the end, he lowered his sword, but groaned.

"_Don't_ do that."

"Sorry." Cloud answered. "But there it was again. You summoned fire from your sword."

Ragnar paused on hearing this, but then nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you do it intentionally this time?"

"I tried. But it was no good. It sprung out just as the thing was about to hit me. It was like a reflex."

"Hmm." Cloud responded, but said no more.

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"…No." He answered after a pause. "We're done here. Let's move on. My bet is that the lights turn on farther ahead, and that we're on the right track."

Ragnar gave a shrug. "Alright…but which way is onward?"

"Behind me." Cloud answered. "…Losing track of your surroundings too? I hope your luck holds out…"

---

_Heh…normally, I'm sure getting through here would be a daunting task. But luckily for me it's no problem. And heck…this place is a nice change of pace in terms of cleanliness…_

Zola thought this as he continued to sweep his tongue along the corridors of this new area. The scent of Aerith was getting fresher and fresher, and he knew that meant he was closing in on her. It wouldn't be long now. No matter how complex the maze, he could find his way using his sense of taste/smell. Of course…this wasn't going to help the MPs that were on their way. Zola had managed to give them the directions of the entrance, but that was about all he could give them. The rest they'd have to try and find on their own.

Zola was pleased that he tasted Cloud and Ragnar along the way during most of the branches. That meant they were headed in the right direction. But eventually, as he continued to follow the taste…he eventually found himself breaking off. That meant they were going the wrong way. This had given the basilisk pause. Should he try and track them down first and join up with them? Or should he keep going after Aerith? In the end, he decided that Cloud and Ragnar could take care of themselves, but that Aerith might be in danger of suffering the same fate as those things Zola had been fighting the longer she stayed here. Besides, he felt the generals would be happier if they knew that Aerith was alright. And so, he stayed on the current trail.

Zola worked his way downward a few more floors, continuing to follow the taste as he did so. He began to detect other, older tastes as he went on. He knew he was entering the area that was more populated at that. The creatures had to move through here more routinely. This was another good sign to him. And yet, the path continued to branch as he moved on, so he kept his head to the ground and kept tasting, using that to direct him onward.

At last…Zola came to a stop. As he continued to lick the ground and advance, he eventually ran into something blocking his path. This made him retract his tongue and look up. What he saw was a metal door. It looked somewhat like the metal doors that were periodically installed along this route, only this one was in the corridor. What more, it also had a more high tech security device put in next to it, obviously put in by someone who hadn't initially designed the place. He had a feeling that the guy responsible for the creatures did it, and that he was finally entering the inner sanctum.

With that in mind, Zola looked over the control panel for a moment. There was a number pad there that obviously entered the password that unlocked the door. He could already smell the scent of oils on it, from fingers that had pressed it multiple times. He looked over it for a moment, musing about what was the best way to deal with this.

At last, he gave himself a shrug, and decided to be simple.

He drew his tri-blade, stabbed it forward into the space between the door and the frame, and then used his super strength to push in. The door twisted and warped and was pushed aside like a pry bar deforms a nail while pulling it out. Soon, he had it pushed free of the lock, and the door became about as effective in keeping one out as a swinging insect guard for your porch. He pulled his blade out, but kept it at the ready. As for the door, he simply pulled it open and strolled in.

Zola didn't immediately see what he expected. All there was ahead was another branching set of corridors. Frowning, he walked in a bit further, and cast his eyes around the area. He tried to listen for any noise, but heard nothing. He continued to walk forward afterward, moving all the way to the first branch. He looked down in either direction, and saw nothing but more corridors with more branches. This made him frown again. He sighed. It looked like he would have to use his tongue again in order to find Aerith.

But before the basilisk could bend down or open his mouth again…a tremendous crash sounded from behind him. The entire corridor shook and rattled as debris tore from the ceiling and began to pelt the man from behind. Zola spun around in total shock…and saw that the wall of pipes and conduits was being torn through. Some massive force was punching it inward, ripping it to pieces. Sparks, steam, and water was everywhere. But most of all…the cause of the damage literally tearing through loose cables and pipes to come out.

It was Nimrod.

The rags and coat were gone. Now, his full fury was shown forth. He was a rippling tower of muscle. In truth…he looked a lot like the old earth espers Sacred and Minotaur, without the armor of course. He was some sort of humanoid with the head and legs of a bull. His hulking body showed the magnitude of his strength, and his cow-like face was twisted into incredible rage.

Zola would have spun around and tried to attack a moment later…but that was a moment too long. Suddenly, the hulk leapt on him and wrapped his arms around him, pinning his own limbs to his side. He yanked him off the ground a moment later, and then began to crush. Zola grit his teeth in pain as the huge thing squeezed the life out of him.

_"You've just made me day, asshole!"_ Nimrod bellowed. _"You don't know how much I was hoping that the intruder was you! I'm going to enjoy killing you almost as much as becoming human again!"_

Zola grunted and struggled, but even his strength was inferior to Nimrod's. However, something new had been exposed when Nimrod removed his clothes, and it was something that was even more distinctive now that he was part bull. With that in mind, Zola raised one leg, stuck his heel out, and then swung back into the space between Nimrod's legs.

A blast of hot air blew down on Zola's head, and with a gag the creature doubled over and released Zola. The basilisk in human form landed on the ground, and then spun around and prepared to strike. However, the creature, though aching, was far from immobilized. It gave a grunt, focusing its pain into rage, and then charged forward with horns out and shoulders leveled. Zola gaped, but was only able to move out of the way of the horns before Nimrod collided. Swinging his head up, he batted Zola up and into the air, smashing his head against the ceiling. The pipes around it dented in as he smashed against it, before he collapsed back to the ground and sprawled out on his back.

Zola winced, and began to pick himself up again. A bloody gash on the back of his head dribbled some blood down his neck before it sealed up again. Luckily, he had time to recover. Nimrod was prancing around and moaning in pain. Unfortunately, in the time it took Zola to get up and ready his sword again, Nimrod was recovered as well. As Zola brought his tri-blade back, the thing abruptly snapped around and lashed out with the back of his fist. It smashed into Zola's fingers and hit his sword, making the weapon fly from his grasp and hit the nearby wall before clattering to the ground. Moments later, the hulk shot his hand out and seized Zola by the throat. He began to crush inward, closing Zola's windpipe and throttling him as he raised his body off of the ground.

Zola panicked slightly. This guy was strong enough to pop his head off of his neck, and he wasn't sure if he could regenerate from that. He felt him almost crushing the cartilage in his trachea. _Damn mammals and their unguarded windpipes… _However, Nimrod had still made a serious mistake. Zola lost his sword, but he still had blades of his own.

As Nimrod continued to choke him, Zola held his hands up in front of him. He focused…and suddenly, the nails ripped off to make room for much longer, sharper, and deadlier claws from his reptile body. The creature was stunned at this, but not nearly as stunned as when Zola reached out and sliced through the ligiments and tendons that enabled Nimrod to close his fingers.

The thing howled in pain as its fist lost the ability to close, and Zola was released once again. He fell to the ground and grasped his sore neck, but also ran over to his fallen blade. On reaching it, he immediately snatched it up and turned around to fight again. But again, Nimrod was moving first. He still had one good hand left, and he used this to give Zola a punch in the stomach. The basilisk was ripped off his feet and thrown down the corridor a good thirty feet before smacking down on the ground again.

Zola groaned, feeling a little sore, as he began to push up again. However, as he raised his head, Nimrod appeared over him. Blaring in rage, the monster lifted a hoof above him…and then smashed it down onto Zola's stomach. The man's eyes bugged and he gagged as blood exploded from his mouth. He abruptly went limp again, and began to writhe against the ground. Using this moment, Nimrod got off of him, but only in order to reach down and seize him by the neck. Pulling him up once more, he began to do what he had done two months ago. He started to smash Zola's head into the pipes and conduits, embedding it in partially each time. Again and again he struck, bursting steam and electricity around him as he did so.

Yet, despite the bludgeoning wounds that Nimrod was inflicting, and the blood that began to pour from them over the face of Zola, somehow the basilisk stayed aware, and got his bearings back. As Nimrod yanked him out to drive him forward again, Zola suddenly came to life. Giving a cry, he brought his sword up and shoved it forward, driving it into Nimrod's chest. He tried to aim for the heart, but his balance was wavering, and he only managed to get it inside the shoulder. At any rate, he plunged the blade in deep, pushing it all the way through. Blood soon began to to pour out.

Again, Zola found himself dropped as the monster roared in agony. The basilisk was stunned and dizzy now, and for a moment he only sprawled out against the ground, trying to get his bearings. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be quite fast enough. Nimrod, despite his grevious injuries, had a high threshold for pain and damage. He recovered more quickly first, and roared at the blade in his chest. He reached up and grabbed it, trying to pull it out again. But of course, that only drove him into further agony. In the end, he turned and glared down at Zola instead. Enraged, he once more lifted his hoof up. But this time, he didn't aim at his stomach or even head. He brought it down on one of Zola's hands instead…and the force and weight immediately broke every bone in it. The basilisk cried out in agony, and did so again when Nimrod went to Zola's other hand and did the same.

The man writhed against the ground for a moment, mind filling with numbing pain. These injuries were so bad that it would take time to regenerate… However, Nimrod didn't look ready to give him time. Again, he seized him by the neck and yanked him off the ground, slamming him into the corridor wall on doing so. Face tight with rage and pain, Nimrod glared at him murderously. He was practically foaming at the mouth. Hot breaths blasted against Zola's face.

_"You got nothing left now, runt."_

Zola grunted from where he was, still being throttled by the creature. However, as he hung there, he was already working again. The ends of his boots began to bulge…and something started to poke its way out from behind him.

_Actually…_ Zola thought. _I do. _

_Bahamut…I never thought I'd be taking a tip from you._

Nimrod prepared to close his fist and finish Zola off…when suddenly his anger abated, and he gaped in shock instead. As his body went rigid, blood slowly began to drip from his mouth. Astonished, the creature turned and looked down to its chest.

Zola had brought his tail out…and had run Nimrod through with the end of it.

The creature staggered…and dropped its grip again. However, even a wound like that could be recovered from…and Zola wasn't going to let him. When Nimrod released, Zola stayed where he was, using his tail to anchor him in his place. He flipped his body up and around this time, and brought his feet up to Nimrod's neck. When he did…the ends of his boots finally shredded, revealing another set of deadly claws. With one quick cross slash…he sliced through Nimrod's throat.

The creature gagged…and blood began to pour down its neck. It wavered a bit longer on its feet…but then fell backward and collapsed to the ground. Zola yanked his tail out as it fell, and quickly sprung back onto his feet again. He stood straight and tall afterward, looking down over the fallen Nimrod as he settled. Blood continued to flow from him. He panted a few times and swallowed, feeling the pain in his neck from doing so. However, he also used the time to pop his bones back into place in his hands and rejoin them. Soon, he was ready to go again.

Zola looked to Nimrod's face. It was frozen, eyes widened in that last moment of shock, and mouth hung open and dribbling blood. The basilisk stared at him for a moment. But then, he exhaled slowly, and walked up to Nimrod's side. His sword was still there, and after that scuffle he hadn't the strength to make another. He reached over and took the hilt of it, and after bracing himself began to pull…

_"One…last request…"_

Zola froze on hearing that, and snapped down to the source. To his surprise, Nimrod yet lived. So much blood was flowing out of him…but with a man of his size, Zola supposed that he had a lot to spare. He was already dead though. He was bleeding in too many spots. Nevertheless, he was able to croak somehow even with his slashed throat. As blood ran from his lips, he finished.

_"Make…Hoeng…change the others…back…"_

Nimrod's last breath was spent saying the last word. After that, his body slumped further, and moved no more.

The basilisk hesitated over his body. Looking at it...he began to feel uncomfortable, especially regarding what he had just done. In the end…he supposed he couldn't really hate Nimrod. After all, he was just doing what he felt he had to. He was trying to get turned back into a human again. And he was trying to avenge his friends. It was the same that Zola would have done. It was rather sad to the creature. Perhaps in the great scheme of things, Nimrod had been the true one in the right all along, and he had been the one who had acted wrongly.

But if so, that was in a different scheme from Zola's. And in the end, what he decided was the only thing that mattered to him. He only hoped that the miserable creature was at peace now…

Exhaling one more time, Zola turned back to the sword and pulled again. This time, he ripped it out. After replacing it behind him, he extended his tongue to begin his search anew.

---

_To be continued..._

Next Chapter: The secrets of the manimals, Azure, Krystea, Hoeng...and his nightmarish experiment are finally revealed...


	28. He Is Alive

The lights came on not much farther from where they encountered the woman. The rest of Cloud and Ragnar's way was well illuminated, and they proceeded as before. Again, Cloud took the lead, and took them to every branch that led further downward. Ragnar at first believed they were on the right track due to how they had encountered one of the creatures. Yet as they went further below ground, and the minutes began to go by once more, he was beginning to grow doubtful that this was the case. At any rate, his headache was getting worse. Whatever he had done, it had strained him. But still he pushed on, and still he made ready for any fight that could come up next.

At long last, the two were stopped by something that wasn't a branch. As they moved down another dip in the landscape, they found something blocking their path. A metal door had been installed in front of the corridor. Not only that, but it had some sort of control pad next to it, one that looked like a security device to Ragnar. It had the keypad of one. This device looked much newer than the door. He guessed that it was something that Hoeng had installed himself.

The two halted before it. Cloud stood in front of the door, and looked it over for a moment. As for Ragnar, he looked over to the control panel. He scratched his chin as he did so, thinking and remembering.

"I did something when I escaped from the New Shinra HQ Dome. I looked to see which buttons had the most oil on them, and then I inferred the code from that. I think I can do the same-"

Ragnar didn't finish. He was cut off by the sound of metal ripping. He wheeled around and back to Cloud, to see the the ex-mercenary had already slammed Event into the door, and was cutting a rather large rough ellipse around it. He had little trouble doing so, and after a few moments he pulled his blade out. The new part fell out and to the ground, leaving an opening in its wake.

Ragnar leaned up from the keypad, and shrugged. "…That works too."

"I think this must be the inner area." Cloud answered, still looking ahead. "Let's move."

The ex-mercenary stepped through the hole and into the hallway beyond. The young general followed closely behind. As they entered this new area, they saw that the place had grown far more complex. Now, there were numerous branchings and four way splits in all directions. There were also more doors in here. The two looked around for a moment at this confusing new area.

Ragnar shrugged. "Any ideas?"

Cloud brandished his sword.

"…We ask for directions."

With that, the ex-mercenary began to walk down the hallway. Ragnar looked around a bit, uneasy about where they were wandering into, and wondering what type of horrors awaited within. In the end, he drew his own sword before following.

The two men went straight down the hallway for starters. They ignored the side branches for the most part, only looking down them to see if anything was coming. On seeing nothing, they focused their attention ahead and kept moving. They also checked out the doorways as they moved on. Each one they came to was locked, and so they were abandoned for the time being. For a minute or so, their slow progress went in this monotonous way, not producing anything of worthy consideration.

Ragnar was looking one way and another for signs of life or direction when suddenly Cloud halted in front of him. The ex-mercenary froze in mid-stride and raised his head.

The youth turned to him. "…What is it?"

"Shh…" Cloud whispered. "I hear something."

Ragnar went silent as well when he heard this, and began to look around and listen again. He heard nothing at first. But as the two men went silent…he began to hear slight faint oscillations of volume…the kind that came from regular talking. They were nearby.

Cloud hesitated a bit longer, but then looked ahead, pressed himself up to the corridor wall, and began to move again. Ragnar soon aped him, and followed on his heels. Both of them moved silently now, trying to focus on the noise. It quickly grew louder. Ragnar began to pick up more oscillations, and eventually some sort of phoenitcs began to become audible. It was someone talking…

Cloud continued to slide forward…but finally came to a stop. Ragnar saw he was right on top of the next door. The youth inched forward closer, and soon realized why. The sound was coming from inside. It had to be someone talking within. He crept until he found himself right next to Cloud. Once there, he looked up to the ex-mercenary and gave a nod.

Both men backed off from the door, and aimed their swords at it. Cloud moistened his lips once, and then braced himself. The talking continued within, seeming oblivious to their actions. They would have the element of surprise. At last…Cloud acted. He suddenly rushed forward, reared up, and kicked. His foot impacted the door, and the sheer strength he possessed snapped the lock and door off of its hinges. It flew open soon after.

Cloud and Ragnar immediately rushed in, swords out and ready to attack. Once inside the doorway, they stood their ground, and quickly looked over the area.

To Ragnar's surprise…it was a room. Not much of one, but it was a room. It was made of metal panels and was bare and cold. It had never been meant to be a dwelling place like it was now. There were dirty, stained clothes scattered about it, obviously the same kind that the creatures wore when they went topside. There was an old box that had been moved in and used a dresser as well. This one had a few odds and ends on it. There was some sort of jewelry, an old compass, what appeared to be a cap, and a few photographs in frames. There were a few more taped to the metal wall behind it.

Last but not least…an old stained mattress was shoved into one corner. There were older, ragged blankets piled on top of it. One of the industrial lights had been yanked out and transplanted here. Its dull orange color was the only illumination in the room. A hooded and cloaked small figure was near the mattress. It turned around and looked to the men as they entered, and seemed to shrink back in fear. It was small, smaller than the kids back home. Perched on top of the mattress was what had to be the owl person.

Based on her figure, Ragnar immediately realized it had once been a woman. Now, she looked like a gigantic, anthropomorphic owl. Her large eyes gazed unblinking at them in the dim light. Her body was bandaged in multiple places from what appeared to have been a violent beating. She made no move to attack them when they entered. She didn't even shift. She just stared at them silently.

"…So, you've come at last." She finally said, clicking her beak with each syllable. "Are you here to finish me?"

Ragnar hesitated. He turned to look to Cloud. His friend's face was stony and cold as always, indicating neither hate nor pity. His sword stayed in the upright position. However, Ragnar wasn't like that. He nervously swallowed a moment, and then turned back to the owl. Slowly…as if wondering whether or not he should do this…he lowered his blade. He kept doing so until the tip touched the ground. After that, he turned to the side, moved it out, and rested it against the wall. Cloud turned his eyes to this, but nothing else.

"…No." Ragnar answered, turning back to her. He held his hand open in front of him, trying to seem harmless. "We're not here to hurt you."

The owl snorted at that, seeming to think it was a joke. However, she gave a pause afterward. Her head tilted back as she stared at the youth. "You…" She finally said aloud. "You were the one in Junon. The one who tried to talk to us."

Ragnar immediately nodded in response. "Yes. I'm General Ragnar Vice of the Planet Protector Army. Who are you?"

The owl hesitated at that. In the end, she snorted once more and turned her head down.

"…I was once a woman named Horus." She answered in a half-mutter. "Now…I'm a creature without a name or species."

Ragnar hesitated a moment. But after that, he noticed the one still shrinking away. In the end, he pointed to him. "And he is?"

"Malcolm's little brother." Horus answered. She sighed soon after, still looking down. "Hoeng knew he couldn't use him as an asset or beast…but he experimented on him anyway to perfect his technique before he turned the rest of us into monsters."

Cloud's sword slowly began to lower, although his face stayed cold. As for Ragnar, he pressed on. "Who are all of you? What did Hoeng do to you?"

Horus paused a moment longer…but then slowly looked up and into Ragnar's eyes.

"…He played God."

---

Vincent's eyes slowly cracked open as he finally emerged from his unconsciousness. He remembered almost nothing. All he could remember was feeling his body thrown forward and through the windshield as a blast of heat smacked him from behind. After that…his emotionless side was broken. The passion and anger that he kept in check so successfully all the time broke free. And when that happened…he never remembered anything else. But he knew what it meant. Chaos had once again vented its unquenchable rage on the world. The question was…what had happened since then?

As the dark man raised his head and tried to move…he began to grow aware that he wasn't on the ground, like he normally was after a transformation. Instead, he was upright, straight and tall against what felt like a metal slab. But how had he been unconscious and in that position? That question was soon answered too. His wrists, ankles, waist, and neck were collared in steel, and fixed to the slab. His limbs were stretched out and fastened, and he couldn't move them. He was able to turn his head to his arm, and yanked against his bindings. But it was useless. They were tightened to a painful level, nearly encircling the bone. But now that his view was turned in this direction, Vincent examined his surroundings.

He was somewhere dark. It looked like a giant vertical tunnel, or even a missile silo. Faint orange light illuminated it, but most of it was cloaked in shadow. It was a circular space, a good hundred feet in diameter. Maybe even more than that. The walls were lined with thousands upon thousands of pipes and cables, all being fed downward. He traced them with his eyes, and looked down to where they went.

In the midst of this circular area, there was a great basin shaped circular platform. Most of it was sheet metal, including where the steel slab was mounted. But just behind him, and rounding the area in an upturned formation, was some sort of wire mesh. It was almost fence like, creating a lip that rounded the circular platform area. There were three catwalks extending from this lip at equidistant points around the metal basin. They extended the rest of the length of the circular space, spanning over what Vincent could only assume was a deep pit, and leading to open doorways.

Vincent heard the sounds of noise, and turned his head forward. Here was what took up most of the platform on which he was perched. Stretching before him was some sort of great machine. He had no idea what it was for, but it was spread out over most of the area, centered on the platform. It was on somewhat of a raised platform itself that sloped up from the sides, no doubt concealing vast amounts of electronics and technology under more metal plates. But the gist of the device seemed to be a trio of clear cylinders. Each one was large enough to easily accommodate a full grown man. Based on the sliding door designs, Vincent realized that they were remarkably similar to the specimen tanks that Shinra Inc. used to use. They each had metal lids on top, which had white lights mounted into them. Apparently, they had lights below as well, because each cylinder was filled with white light. The three cylinders surrounded one central cylinder that was extra large. Lastly, a rather long and extensive console was mounted in front of the machine, about ten feet in front of Vincent. This was covered with displays and controls. A single man sat there, black haired and in a white lab coat, adjusting various devices but keeping his back to Vincent. He only looked up to look at what appeared to be a digital clock mounted on top of the console.

Vincent looked up to the cylinders again…and suddenly realized that they weren't empty. Two of them had people inside them. They were lying at the bottom of them, and were partially concealed by a metal rim. As a result, Vincent couldn't make out much. They were stirring slightly, as if they were waking up. Based on their figures that he could see, he soon realized they were women. They were also quite nude.

The source of the noise that he heard was coming from other characters. Now, Vincent at last saw the creatures clearly for what they were. A lesser man might have been frightened. There were three of them, and they were moving some sort of sealed barrel over to the third cylinder. One looked somewhat humanoid…except his skin was ragged and torn all over him, from the presence of what looked like huge spikes of bone jutting out all over him in odd places. They made him look more like a rock than a person, and dramatically deformed his appearance. Another was a hulking figure. He appeared to be part bear, only with distinctly human traits about him. He had a thumb for one, and his face was more turned toward looking humanoid. The last was totally bald and hairless, and his skin appeared to be made out of hundreds of small square segments of jaundiced, shining skin.

He watched these creatures as they yanked the drum over to the open cylinder. Once there, the big one reached down and yanked off the top. He immediately winced in disgust, and pulled his head back. The others too shrank. Vincent, from where he was, could smell something foul, although he didn't show it. But it smelled rotten and fetid. It was enough almost to make him gag, and coming from him at this distance was something rather remarkable. The creatures, on their part, quickly dumped the contents into the cylinder. To Vincent's intrigue, they appeared to dump nothing more than a great pile of rotten flesh and entrails into it. It was disgusting even for him. At any rate, once it was dumped, they quickly released the drum and let it fall to the ground. Afterward, they covered their mouths and moved away, making for the exit. The cylinder itself shut and appeared to lock itself, just like the others.

Once this was done, the man stopped working at his console. Abruptly, he leaned up in his position. Vincent looked back down to him. As he stared…a burning sensation began to come into him. He knew that hair style…and he knew a man who was always dressed in a lab coat… And despite the fact that he believed him to be dead by now, killed at his own hand, he couldn't help but sense the same forboding feeling from him. He trusted his instincts. He tensed up, and expected fully to see a ghost as the man slowly turned in his chair and looked back to him.

However, on seeing his face, his tension abated. It was the face of a stranger, someone he had never seen before. He bore a lot of his mannerisms…what with his slow movements and expression…but it wasn't him.

Yet on looking again at his face…Vincent couldn't help but feel it was familiar…

"You're awake. Right on schedule." The man addressed.

Vincent hesitated a moment, turning and looking to his arms and legs. He soon noticed that he too was half nude. Only a black pair of pants had been given him to conceal his manhood. In addition…he noticed something else for the first time. His metal arm was in place, anchored back with the rest of him. But that didn't make sense… Whenever he turned into Chaos, the transformation broke the arm from his body. He had to find it later and put it back on. If he went down over the ocean, and then somehow got here…then the arm should have been lost. And there was no one still alive with the knowledge to build a replacement…

Not showing any of this confusion or doubt, Vincent turned back to the man. "…Dr. Hoeng, I presume?"

Hoeng let out a small chuckle. "…You always did have a good memory, Vincent. I shouldn't have expected you to forget a name like mine, even when uttered only once."

To this, the dark man raised an eyebrow. "…You know me?"

"Of course I know you." The man immediately answered, sounding almost insulted by that question. "I know you better than almost any man alive. And I know more than you or your friends have even begun to suspect. For months, I've watched you all blunder about on your merry way, like a bunch of clueless children, never knowing the designs and motives that are encircling you. Even now, you and your friends come here blindly moving. You don't even have the slightest idea what is about to transpire."

Vincent leaned his head back slightly. "…But I suppose you wish to tell me." He answered as dark as before. "Otherwise, I would not be here."

"You won't be here much longer, I assure you of that." Hoeng answered. He gestured behind him, to where the creatures had long since left. "They're bringing you your doom right now. When it gets here, we shall see exactly how durable that Chaos form of yours is."

Yet to this…Vincent gave a cold smile.

"…Just enough time to tell me everything, eh?"

Hoeng hesitated at that comment, looking caught off guard a little. It seemed to unnerve him a bit. "…Why do you say that?" He asked in a rather wary voice.

"You remind me very much of a man I once knew." Vincent simply answered. "It was never enough for him to simply play God. He wanted to have an audience. He wanted someone to acknowledge his twisted brilliance and shudder before his nightmares. He wanted to lord his science and knowledge over everyone else…as if it somehow made him a higher being than them. I'm guessing that you wish to tell me exactly what is about to transpire here before you have me killed…so that you can feel praiseworthy for a few moments before I die."

Hoeng didn't answer this. His face stayed steely and calm. However, Vincent knew better. He knew he had hit the nail on the head. No…he might not be the man, but he shared far too much in common with him. Vincent could tell that already. Yet in the end, Hoeng cracked a smile of his own.

"…You read me well, Vincent." Hoeng answered. "As well you should. You see…you too know me, as well as I know you. You just don't realize how much yet."

Vincent's smile faded at this. What was he talking about?

"But before I begin…" Hoeng went on, gesturing behind him to his machine. "Perhaps you'd like to take a closer look at the guests of honor."

As Hoeng said this, right on schedule, the women began to rise up in their cylinders. They were immediately bewildered at their predicament, and began to feel around their prisons. As they did, they gave clear view of their face to Vincent. And on seeing them, his mouth loosened for a moment, giving the mildest sign of emotion.

Krystea and Aerith were in there.

---

"We were pirates, plain and simple." Horus began as she leaned back a bit more. "None of us had any relatives or friends other than ourselves. There were twenty one of us in all. We had claimed a gunboat from an old Shinra dock. We refurbished it. We thought that we could make a killing on the high seas. The war that was coming was only an opportunity for more profit. And when we started…that was what it was. We were soon amassing a great deal of goods that made us a sizable amount on the black market. Some of it we sold right back to the New Shinra or Wutai merchants. I won't lie about our methods. We killed our share of people then."

Cloud frowned a bit more at that. Ragnar had to admit he wasn't that happy about it either. However, he held for the moment. He wanted to hear the rest of what Horus had to say. "So what happened?"

"We made ourselves too much of a nuisance." Horus answered. "Eventually, a destroyer was dispatched to handle us. Our gunboat was no match for it. Somehow we escaped without all of us being killed in the process, but most of us were severly injured, and the ship was sinking. We barely managed to get it ashore near Midgar. The injured were immobile, and there was nowhere and no one we could go to for help. Even if we were in range, we were all wanted.

"We were there for four days, with no water and no food. We were all near death, stranded on the far side of Midgar with nowhere to go." Horus hesitated here…her large eyes narrowing.

"…That was when Dr. Hoeng showed up. We didn't know who he was or where he had come from, but we were in no position to argue. He announced immediately that he knew who we were, but that he was willing to help us out if we would use our talents for him in a job. We agreed, not knowing what we were getting into. He led us down here with what we had managed to salvage. He gave us food and water…but it wasn't until we had eaten and dranken so wantonly and without caution that we realized the food was drugged.

"We woke up in places like this." Horus gestured around her. "Each one was in a separate cell…and our veins were filled with a paralyzing drug. We were awake, but we couldn't move. One by one…he came to each of us. One by one…he made us his experiments."

---

It only took a minute for the two to realize where they were before they started banging on the walls of their prisons. It didn't work, however. The cylinders didn't even shudder. They looked out again to the two of them. Aerith called out something to Vincent, but he couldn't tell what it was. They seemed to be sound proof. As for Krystea, she glared at Hoeng and said something far more angrily, but again this went unheard as well. Only the vibrations of their hitting resounded, and Hoeng didn't seem to care about that.

"What you see behind me was one of Shinra Incorporated's greatest successes as well as its greatest failures." He started. "After having invested millions into the space program only to have it be blown by one tiny human error, Shinra Inc. began to look at new and more efficient ways of getting around. After all, rockets were rather impractical. The amount of fuel it would take to get a single man into orbit of the Planet alone made ever using such things to travel through space an impossibility. And given the distance between areas in space, time was far too much of a constraint. Even if traveling at the speed of light was possible, it would take millennia to arrive at a destination.

"That was why this was created. It was based on a theory of Shinra engineers that matter was made up only of condensed packets of light…a duality of nature to both, you might say. These packets could be broken down into their component light photons, could travel instantaneously through space, and then be reassembled at another destination. Teleportation, in effect. Already, such things were possible using materia over a limited area. The Shinra sought to make the same thing available through purely mechanical means. With that in mind, the teleporters that you see behind you were constructed.

"Early successes were made. The teleporters moved photons, atoms, proteins, nucleic acid, viruses, bacteria, flatworms, earthworms, flies, and mice…in that order. Unfortunately, two very large problems occurred when they moved up to mice.

"One was that they were expending exponentially greater amounts of energy every time they ascended to something with greater mass. Teleporting a mouse taxed the reserves of twelve city blocks. I can only use this device now by tapping energy from various sources around Midgar, as well as by using a test mako reactor located beneath us. It was because of this that the teleportation idea was eventually reasoned to be infeasible. Teleporting a family would require two of the eight mako reactors in Midgar to redirect all of their power toward the teleporter.

"The other problem was something far more severe. Once the scientists were able to teleport a mouse, they began to try and teleport two mice. Yet every time they did so…to their surprise, they wound up with only one being teleported. They were fearful of this. They thought that transporting more than one person would cause the other to cease to exist. They would have continued in this false logic for some time…did not one of them get an idea. Until then, all of the lab mice were white. He tried to teleport a white and a black one together. What emerged was gray…and on closer inspection, turned out to be made of a mosaic of black and white fur."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at this.

"…The machine put them together."

Hoeng gave a nod. "A serious error on their part…putting two in on one end, yet leaving the other end programmed to only reconstruct a single body." The man hesitated a moment after this, but then gave an exhale and a shrug. "This was the final nail in the coffin for the project. Even if the machine could be specified to receive two objects, there was still the chance that gene swapping would occur in transit. Not only that…but there was the potential horror of what would happen if, say, an insect of some sort found its way into one of the chambers when only one person was going through, thinking it would just be them and being programmed to receive only one as such. The project was deemed an abomination by all who created it, and they abandoned it, destroying the files and leaving it to rot."

Vincent kept his gaze unchanged on Hoeng.

"…But where they saw a nightmare…you saw an opportunity."

Hoeng cracked a smile again at this.

"You see…you _do_ know me."

---

"Hoeng rebuilt the teleporter so that its main function would be to fuse different things together…and he tested it on us. How it operated now was that two different individuals would start in two different cylinders, and they would be broken up and reassembled in one body in the center. As you may have guessed…I myself was fused with a snowy owl."

The two men were horrified. Both of their eyes had widened now. Ragnar's mouth hung loose as he gaped. He had through some sort of mutation had taken place… Perhaps it had been some sort of manipulation. But he never knew it would be so grotesque…that someone would actually want to do such a twisted thing to another human being. That they would actually mix their bodies together a chemist mixes chemicals...

"Oh my god..." Ragnar exhaled.

"Sick bastard sounds a lot like someone I used to know…" Cloud muttered aloud.

"I actually got off easy." Horus continued. "Ones like Fen and Martel went first…before he perfected the blending of DNA. Before then, it was only a perfect blend if they were the same species. But when he tried to fuse Fen to a wolf…it was more broken up. It was like he and the wolf had been cut into pieces and pasted together again. The same with Martel and a mantis. He had perfected it by the time he reached me. Another point in my favor is this...at least I'm still a warm-blooded vertebrate. He fused Scion with a tapeworm. And Mortimer…he got the worst. He fused him to a culture of amoebas, turning him into a giant blob that couldn't even speak."

The two men were stricken with grotesque shock.

"That's…inhuman… Psychotic…" Ragnar slowly spoke aloud, the horrible images running through his mind.

"And here I thought that humanity reached an all-time low with Hojo…" Cloud snorted as glared at the ground.

"After he finished with us, there was no need to restrain or drug us again." Horus continued. "He knew we would never be able to go to anyone for help. The only friends and family we had were each other. And if any of us tried to disobey him…well, he had thought of that. He put implants into our skulls to shock us if we misbehave. If he leaves it on, it will eventually melt our brains into sludge.

"We became his lab assistants…helping him change his machine and organizing his new projects and experiments. He said that if we did as he wished, he would restore us to humanity. And in the end, what he wanted were new test subjects."

"Aerith and Krystea." Ragnar answered for her.

Horus gave a nod.

Cloud's jaw tightened, and his hand clenched around his sword. "And what does this psycho want with them? To make them half animals as well?"

To this, however, Horus gave a slow shake of the head.

"No. He wants them to be his masterpiece…and he wants to do something very different with them."

---

Krystea leveled her shoulder against her cylinder and started to beat at it. Aerith closed her eyes, pointed her arms at the cylinder. She began to chant something.

Hoeng noticed this, and cracked a smile. "Watch carefully." He instructed Vincent. "You're going to love this."

A moment later, a green aura enveloped Aerith, and after that her hands erupted into flame. Balls of fire shot out from her and impacted the side of the cylinder. However, right after doing so…they immediately rebounded off and slid around the chamber, like a hockey puck on ice. Aerith's eyes shot open in fright, and immediately she cringed as the flames encircled around her, trying to guard herself until they slowly subsided. She eventually slammed herself back against the floor, trying to stay flat.

Hoeng let out a chuckle at this. Vincent's face stayed cold as he glared at him.

"…You enjoy watching others be scared?"

"I'm amused at their stupidity." Hoeng simply answered. "To think…that I wouldn't have thought of her trying to blast her way out of there." A noise suddenly caught Hoeng's attention, and he suddenly turned and looked over to the side. "Ah." He said when he saw it. "Here they come now."

Vincent looked up as well. The door that the creatures exited out of before was now open. They were wheeling in some sort of cart with what looked like a metal crate on it. It was reinforced with multiple bands of steel, and secured with some sort of remote lock. The creatures were looking rather dark at this moment, seeming to resent that they were doing tasks for Hoeng. But the doctor cared about none of this. Instead, he turned back to the women. When he did so, he folded his hands behind him, and stood straight and tall as he observed them.

"It is clear to me now, after all of my experiments, that humanity is a flawed race." Hoeng continued. "Their physical inferiority is evident. That was what I thought I might cure by giving them the characteristics of other creatures. But that was hopeless. Their intelligence is great, but it is bent toward a self-destructive goal. I used to be a student of history, Vincent. And human history is marked by a series of violent bottlenecks. The race builds itself up to some apex and then kills itself off. It has been an evident character since the days of myths… The Legends of Chaos, Palamecia, Zeromus, X-Death…their unifying thread is that the old race of humanity must die out to give birth to the new. Death is inevitable for the human race, as they can only sustain themselves by periodically wiping out their race and rebuilding from the ashes.

"That was my goal, Vincent. To find a way to improve on mankind's design. I could no longer rely on evolution to do that. Oh no…humanity has taken the tendancy of inventing things to cure problems rather than letting the strong survive. It protects the weak so that their genes will frustrate the next generation. Their sentimentalities and morals make them weak, even as they violate those same morals to exploit the weak."

"And what exactly would an improvement to mankind's design consist of?" Vincent asked calmly. "More Sephiroth clones like the one you engineered?"

Hoeng smiled and let out a chuckle. "…I assume that by saying that, you are referring to the one that has named himself Azure." He murmured in response. He turned back to Vincent at that. On seeing his face return…Vincent was positive that he had seen it somewhere before. It was twisted and thin…with that sickening smile on it that derived pleasure from the pain of others…just like his.

"You think I engineered him as a clone?" Hoeng simply asked. "Not at all. He is something quite different. Using Jenova cells mixed with human DNA was the old method…and it was a failure. Out of twelve attempts, only one proved successful. At an older age, it was far too impractical to be able to expect integration. The result was mutations and death. Younger ages proved better…but in the end, they only produced 'pseudo-Sephiroths' that were putty in the hands of the true Sephiroth. That method was a failure as well.

"Azure was intended to be a new type of Sephiroth warrior…using true methods of cloning. Since we began to make the original Sephiroth clones, we found a way to transplant DNA into enucleated ova to grow new Sephiroths from babies. With the proper blend of promoters and enhancers, it would take only a few years for the clone to reach maturity as well. Now…by we, I mean the old Shinra Inc. But to be able to do this, we had to find an intact strand of Sephiroth's DNA. Unfortunately, all we ever had was an old, mostly dry and dessicated blood sample from the Nibelheim Reactor. Try as we might, we could never get more than an incomplete genome from it.

"And yet, we did have enough to make do. We had enough to make a haploid genotype. Using that, we only needed an egg donor to make a new Sephiroth. It would only be a quarter Jenova…but it would be a new entity, one we had a far greater chance of controlling rather than Sephiroth reborn."

Vincent held for a moment after hearing this, as he made a connection.

"…So he's not a clone." He finally stated. "Genetically speaking…he's a son."

"You catch on quick." Hoeng answered, still smiling. "The project was never finished. It was begun in the latter days of Shinra Inc., and the science division was disbanded just as we had perfected an embryo." He grinned a bit wider here. "But luckily…I was able to find the embryo, as well as finish the work that we had begun on building an artificial womb. It took longer with just me working, but in the end I managed to get him to grow. Thanks to the accelerated growth proteins, he was already boy-aged within a month of being in the artificial womb. By that time, I had my new…assistants. So I let him out, and set about conditioning him."

Here, Hoeng's smile faded, and he sighed. "…He was a colossal failure. He responded not only like a normal child to my experiments, but like a normal, _passive_ child. I thought I could at least brainwash him into being more savage, but he resisted it. You see…he was only a quarter Jenova. But I theorized that in that sort of humanoid, the Jenova portion of him would continue to grow and combine with his existing body until he did indeed become like Sephiroth. To that end, I tried everything to stimulate his Jenova half to take control. Beatings…starvation…solitary confinement…cold temperatures… Nothing worked.

"I eventually concluded that he would need something emotionally disturbing and not just physically to cause a potential revertation. But we had no way to do that. He was born with no memories, and he had no emotional attachment to us. I thought of giving him a puppy and then slaughtering it once he loved it enough before his eyes, but he escaped before I could."

"You're just all heart." Vincent darkly answered.

Hoeng smiled. "Actually…it turns out I was right. After bonding to the boy and girl, he became emotionally distressed when he saw them injured. As a result, his true powers awakened and he killed two of my assistants. Unfortunately…he was still a failure. At this point, he was too independent, and I had no way of controlling him. So I had him terminated.

"But getting back to what started this discussion…Sephiroth was indeed one of my considerations. In terms of intelligence and physical ability, he was without peer. But he was also far too uncontrollable and reckless. A simple Sephiroth clone would seek to carry out the destructive agenda of its alien mother; to consume mako and then move on to another world to devour it as well. I began to realize that when I started to see what a failure the boy was.

"It was then that I realized there was something that Sephiroth lacked. That was a great spirit. His was strong…but not the best. The Cetra were the ones that had that. After all, the will of one of them had proven to be greater than the will of his when Meteor collided with Holy. And the Cetra had the virtue of being tied to the Planet…the one energy source that was greater even than Sephiroth. His own immense power and ability that he gathered was as nothing compared to that of the world. By his very existence, he was unable to carry out what a Cetra could…commanding the Planet's energy itself and shaping it to its will. My conclusion, therefore, was simple. I needed to make a hybrid. A hybrid of a Cetra and a Sephiroth-like humanoid. The ultimate organism."

Vincent's eyes opened a bit more. At last…the truth was revealed. Now it was all clear to him. This was the madman's true intention. If the glass was truly sound proof, then no doubt the women didn't hear that. And it was probably better that they didn't. It was another twisted nightmare of an experiment...and one that was intended for them. One more fusion...

"…But why did you take them both?" Vincent asked. "Didn't you only need one?"

Hoeng snorted again, still smiling. "Apart, both of them are useless. They are two halves of a true Cetra. If they were made complete, then they would be a truly powerful being. A true Cetra. Using just one would be pointless."

"So…" Vincent answered. By now…he wanted to keep Hoeng talking about his plans. The longer he did…the more time Aerith and Krystea had. "Krystea was telling the truth about being Aerith's sister."

Now Hoeng really did laugh. He snapped his head back, closed his eyes, and let out a horrible chilling peel that filled the entire chamber. Aerith and Krystea heard nothing, but his assistants, monstrous as they were, shuddered uneasily in its wake. Vincent himself bit back his loathing. Even his laugh sounded just like his…

"Sister?" Hoeng asked rhetorically, as if it was the punch line to a funny joke. "That was the conclusion she reached? That she's her sister?" Hoeng kept grinning, but boiled down to a chuckle as he turned to face Vincent completely.

"Only if she was a twin would that be genetically possible, Vincent." He answered. "Krystea is Aerith's clone."

---

Both Cloud and Ragnar looked intrigued on hearing that.

"A clone?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think any of us were ever supposed to know that." Horus answered. "Just like I wasn't supposed to know the details about his 'great experiment'. But I took to reading his notes when he wasn't looking. I'm almost totally silent in flight, and he leaves for extended periods sometimes, like today, giving me more time to look at them.

"I don't know the whole story, but apparently this Aerith person was supposed to be dead. The old Shinra thought that. But they wanted an Ancient so that they could find the Promised Land. That was the intention of using her in the first place. With her gone, they were shot in that regard. So they decided to clone her.

"They did have her DNA from blood samples, and so they put a strand of her DNA into some sort of egg that's supposed to develop into a baby. I'm not sure about the science…but they had some sort of artificial womb…stimulated her to grow faster… Yet when they had gotten this far in the project, Shinra found the Promised Land without her. She was abandoned. Some of the scientists kept working on her after coming so far. She was up to teenage years in the artificial womb when Diamond WEAPON attacked Midgar. Most of the scientists fled after that. One stayed behind…apparently thought she was more than just a mere clone. This one supposedly died getting her out of the womb and awakening her when Meteor struck. It was thought they were both lost…but Krystea reappeared, and she immediately got Hoeng's attention for this experiment when she did. Still…he didn't plan on going on. He didn't want a half Cetra. But when Aerith showed up, he decided to continue."

"Then why isn't she like Azure?" Ragnar asked. "Why isn't she just a big child? She's only mentally four."

---

"That was where I came in." Hoeng continued with a grin. "And, though you didn't know it until now, that was where _you_ came in as well."

Vincent was confused by this remark. What did he mean? However, he showed nothing, and stayed calm as he continued.

"The clone would be an infant when she awoke if she wasn't somehow 'primed'. We wanted to give her a set of memories so that she would not only not question the validity of her existence, but that she would also have emotional connections in place that would make her far easier to control. Now, we never quite mastered the ability to give someone false memories. That technology is still decades away. But we did find a way to shape a person's memories to match that of another. While we may not be able to localize memories in the brain yet, we can electronically stimulate one brain to mimic the synapses and connections of a different one, so long as both are living. The result gives the person a vague copy of their memory. After that, it's a simple matter of feeding them the right clues to enable the normally-rationalizing brain to fill in the holes, and apply that history to themselves.

"And fortunately for them…I knew where to find a set of memories that no one would care about being reproduced…"

---

"That's why she remembers Vincent." Ragnar responded to Horus' explanation. He turned to Cloud soon after. "That's why she has all of those memories. She isn't remembering what happened to her…she's remembering what happened to him."

Cloud kept his arms crossed and glared darkly at the ground. "…Then they fed her the proper clues to make her create this new reality for herself…where Vincent was her big brother and defending her."

"Is that really possible?" Ragnar asked incredulously.

"Believe me, it is." Cloud answered grimly. "I had false memories myself. And because they were half true, it made it that much harder to realize I had made them up. And as time goes on…they become easier and easier to accept as reality. Any time a fallacy occurs, it is simply chalked up to memory loss."

"At any rate…her origins don't really matter." Horus interrupted, causing both men to look back to her. "She and Aerith are the keys to Hoeng's experiment. By fusing their bodies together, he can discard what of them is human and retain the Cetra parts of them. But that's only half of what he's planning. He has a culture of Jenova cells…at least, he _had_ a culture. He was able to make them grow and reproduce until they became roughly half of the weight of Aerith and Krystea. He's going to use that in his experiment as well. He's not just going to make a pure-blooded Cetra…he's going to splice them with the Jenova material. He's going to create something that shares the same DNA as Sephiroth."

Both men stiffened at that. Cloud's eyes widened considerably as his own jaw slackened at last. Ragnar himself was stunned. That was his goal? To create a new Sephiroth…one that was half-Cetra? He was going to kill Aerith and Krystea for that… He was going to put them into that devil machine…and blend them together to make some new abomination. He had turned people into monsters…and now, he was looking to go even further. He was looking to bring back one of the greatest destroyers of all time.

He was insane. He had to be stopped…before it was too late.

Cloud reasoned the same way, and didn't need any more urging. Pulling his sword up again, he turned around and began to march back out of the room, ignoring Horus. Ragnar himself turned to the creature, then back to Cloud. But in the end, he swallowed, and stood up and went after him. He had a feeling this creature had more to say…but he was intent on saving Aerith as well. They had already wasted too much time here. If Hoeng already had Krystea, they could begin at any time.

"Wait."

Cloud kept going…but Ragnar stopped at this. He turned back to Horus. The woman hesitated…seeming to wonder whether or not she should speak. But at last, she sighed and spoke.

"…Go straight through three intersections. Turn right and go through two intersections. Turn left and go straight and you'll reach him and his machine."

Ragnar's brow knit at that.

"…You're helping us? Why?"

Horus looked down at this. She hesitated a moment, and then gave a snort chuckle.

"…Maybe I'm just sick of Hoeng, and I'm sick of dying and bleeding for him, regardless of whether or not he can change me back." The woman paused again after this, and then closed her eyes and exhaled.

"…Or maybe your friend Aerith was right. Maybe we were monsters all along…and Hoeng just gave us bodies to match them. Maybe I want to prove to myself that I'm still human somewhere in here…"

Horus went silent after this. Ragnar stared back at her for a moment longer. The small one continued to cringe, although he began to creep back to Horus' side. He looked out and to Ragnar as he came. The youth held and watched her as he thought over her words. At last, he pulled out, and got ready to move.

"…Thank you." He called before running after Cloud.

---

"Now…is that all of your questions?" Hoeng asked. "My time is running rather short…and I'm beginning to feel rather giddy."

Vincent didn't know what this meant, and frankly he didn't care. All he knew was that he was stuck here and Aerith and Krystea had been sentenced to a horrible fate. He had tried working his hands and legs out while he had been here, but it was impossible. And so, in the end, he could only ask one last thing.

"I have one more." He spoke darkly. "I'd like to know who you are."

The scientist paused at this. This question seemed to catch him off guard a moment, although it was only in an amusing sort of way. "Who am I?" He echoed back. "Why…whatever would make you ask such a question?"

"Because so far, you haven't answered it with your vague stories." Vincent answered. "The only thing that I can draw from what you've said is that you were some tech in a lab at the Shinra HQ Building. But obviously you had to be high ranking to have known about all this stuff, and to have access to this area. You also had to be high ranking to have the codes that would enable you to slip right into the Northern Continent. But more than that…you have to have a connection to the Turks. You knew about their exclusive drugs and used them, and you knew where to find the stashed helicopter. I want to know how you know this. I want to know how we overlooked you in our fight with Shinra. Most of all…I want to know how come your face looks so familiar, and yet I have no idea who you are."

Hoeng took this all in. When Vincent had finished, he hesitated again…before breaking out into a smile. He proceeded to let out another laugh. It wasn't as loud as before…but it was far colder and more sinister. It had a more subtle, dark quality about it. It was one so foul that even Vincent felt the alien sensation of a chill moving down his spine. Once Hoeng was finished…he calmly walked forward a few more steps, practically getting into Vincent's face. He flashed that grin…that sadistic, twisted grin…and shook his head slowly at him.

"You figured out everything else…but not this. I've set all the clues in front of you, and you still don't know." He breathed, almost in a disappointed tone.

"Here's one last clue, Vincent. _I_ was my own first experiment in blending bodies."

On hearing that, Vincent hesitated for the briefest moment, incorporating it into his thoughts. But once he had processed it…the connection formed…and he began to realize what had happened. On doing so…Vincent's own eyes widened and his mouth slackened. There was little left in this world that could surprise him after all he had been through, and after all the emotions he had killed. And yet…he felt himself stunned none the less as he realized the truth. This was the answer to all the riddles… How a man could be a high ranking member of the Shinra and still be a Turk… How he could look so familiar and yet be a stranger… How he would be the only one who would know about him and the experiments done on him… It now came forth as obvious as his name testified to the truth…

_Hojo._

_Tseng._

_Hoeng._

_---_

_To be continued..._


	29. Change Is Good

Hello. Before I begin, I'm going to have to get on my soapbox for a moment again. This time, I'm biting the hand that feeds me.

On trying to write a brief comedy fic a few months ago, I realized that this site doesn't allow scripts or MSTs. I'm like, "What the crap?" Granted, I've seen people abuse the script format countless times in the past, but I still don't want to see it outrightly banned. I think that format is the best for comedy. If you try writing comedy in prose, it gets too slowed down, and the only type of humor that works is dry. You need script format so that the dialogue is rapid and the joke comes through, so you won't get bogged down by words. Even syndicated columnists like Dave Barry occasionally use script dialogue to get their humor across.

And on the note of being anti-humor, why are there no MSTs? (Note: For those of you who don't know what this is, it is a derivative of MST3K, or Mystery Science Theater 3000, which is infamous for making fun of horrendous movies by heckling the picture while they watch it. The fanfiction equivilent is for a writer to take a bad fanfiction and then insert their own little quips and comments at points that are especially bad or warrant humor.) I love MSTs. Sure, I know they can probably be overdone by amateur people who just enjoy making fun of other people's work, but when they're well done I love them. My own work has been MSTed in the past, and I thought the result was not only hilarious, but also pointed out that I was being far too redundant and overly descriptive in my chapters. Frankly, I would love someone to MST a chapter of this particular fanfiction (especially the ones that I got lazy on and just tried to tough my way through).

And on a side note, I have to get this rant off my chest though it's random. There are certain cliches in the vernacular that I would really like to see burned in effigy. I can't stand it when someone says, "Don't even think about it." Ooo... I'm thinking about it. What are you going to do now? That's right. Walk away, you pansy. And what about "Here goes nothing"? Usually, a lot is riding on that moment, so actually a lot could "go" with it. So why do they say nothing? Finally, there's these stupid politicians who end their political ads with, "I'm (insert name) and I approve this message." It started with Bush but now it's spreading to others. Why are they doing that? What? Are their ads somewhere where they say, "This ad was praising me, but I don't approve it." Or why not have their voices put in on their opponent's ads that mudsling them? "I'm the politician who got trashed in this advertisement, and I don't approve this message."

Phew...alright, that's enough crud for one day. It's been a while since I've posted. In reality, this chapter has been done for some time, but I wanted to make some headway. Then one thing led to another...schoolwork, road trip, sick with a cold... At any rate, here you go.

---

Rude's work was finally done. A complicated set of cables was now connected to the mostly-gutted control panel, but it would finally work. With this accomplished, he quickly reached into his bag one more time, and pulled out a second decoder. He attached this to his new cables that he had strung through the machine, and activated it. This time, it worked like a charm. Digits flashed on the display of the decoder as it ran through the system momentarily. But after a few seconds, the panel turned green, and with a groan of metal the elevator doors opened.

"Let's go." Reno immediately ordered, barely giving Rude time to disconnect his decoder before moving into the open machine.

---

The man grinned even wider now, almost seeming to defy the constraints that a smile would put on a man. The evil and venom within him seemed to begin to exude. He knew now that Vincent knew the truth.

"…You were dead." Vincent darkly uttered at last. "I burned your remains myself."

"Wonderful thing about Jenova." Hoeng answered. "No matter how many pieces it becomes…it can always grow back. I'm not sure what exactly happened. Perhaps a part of my brain survived. Perhaps a finger fell through the grating and hit the street. I can't really remember anything until a few weeks later, when I had regrown into something resembling a chordate. Even then, it took me a long time to finally emerge as something vaguely humanoid.

"Most of the facilities I used to use were gone, but I was aware of this place. I came down here and began to rebuild the teleporter prototype, intending to use it for the purposes that I described before. I was able to work quite peacefully, knowing that all others who had been aware of this facility's existence were dead. Slowly and surely I was able to construct my plans and build this device to my specifications.

"But then…two years ago…I ran into a snag. I had injected myself with a critical dose of specialized Jenova cells, so that they would integrate with my body, essentially remaking me into an offspring of Jenova. However, it didn't work out. Jenova's essence was too savage and primal…and too aggressive. It began to take over my entire body. I can only assume that this was due to the disturbance of the three Sephiroth larva that showed up. The cells were trying to consume what was left of me, and remake me into a piece of Jenova myself."

"Pity they didn't succeed." Vincent darkly returned.

"They nearly did, mind you." The man answered, still grinning. "Even before they did, I was degenerating mentally. It was reverting into a primal alien myself, without the intelligence to finish my work. My own genes were too far corrupted to salvage. As I lost intelligence and rationality by the hour, I quickly programmed this machine for a fusion. I then sought a proper…'donor', so to speak.

"In the end, I would have gone with a bum off the street if I had to, but fortunately that wasn't necessary. Tseng of the Turks dropped by, you see. He was poking around where he didn't belong, rooting in the garbage of the old Shinra. Now that he's a part of me…or perhaps, I a part of him, depending on how you look at it, I know he was looking for something that he might have been able to use for leverage one day assuming someone went against the New Shinra. He was also trying to find the source of the Sephiroth clones that had rampaged downtown not long before."

Vincent's gaze narrowed. "…And he found the source, didn't he?"

Hoeng chuckled. "That was kid's stuff. A science project. I didn't actually think that flooding Midgar's water with that low amount of Jenova cells would have an impact. I'm a bit pleased it did, although the project was yet another failure. At any rate, he normally would have been enough for me…but you are well aware of how durable these Jenova cells made me. Even you couldn't contest me alone. And once I was done with him, I ran the fusion program. I was very pleased with the result. A few batches of human DNA was just what I needed to keep Jenova in check a bit longer."

Hoeng's smile faded after this for a moment, into a rather disappointed expression. "Unfortunately…I was no longer Hojo, just like I'm not Hojo right now. There was as much of Tseng's brain kicking about in here as there was mine. I never studied the mental effects of fusion. For a few months I wasn't sure what to do. Half of me wanted to continue my work…the other half wanted to rejoin the Turks…literally." He paused here, and then smiled again. "But luckily…the goals of Hojo, and his mental fortitude, were what Jenova craved. As it began to invade my system again, my tendancies once again tipped toward that of Hojo, and a decision was made."

_Mental fortitude…you mean your madness._ Vincent thought. Hojo was already insane with no regard for life. Jenova was the exact same way. It appeared now that this man, whatever he was, was being warped toward insanity by Jenova. Because Hojo had been insane, he was gratifying toward his nature…

"But…as you may have guessed from my context…" Hoeng continued, speaking slower now…with a more deadly undertone. "Jenova was merely halted…not stopped. Soon it began to aggressively retake this body. I couldn't risk another fusion. If I did so, this new one would have more personality than the other two did independently. It would be in control. To finish, I needed to find a way to arrest its progress.

"I found a temporary solution. A special drug had been made prior to the fall of Shinra that had been going through lab tests. It was supposed to be administered to SOLDIER members who met with a violent reaction to injection with Jenova cells. It somehow managed to arrest the progress of the cells in integrating with their host. I injected myself with a concentrated dose, and found success. The progress was halted.

"But like I said…it was temporary. The drug weared off…Jenova came back stronger. I had to inject myself once a day to keep it back. Then…I upped to twice a day. Then three times. Currently, I am up to four times…and I'm afraid this is as far as I'll ever go."

Vincent's eyes opened again. "…What do you mean?"

Hojo grinned and chuckled. He backed up a bit, and then formed an open expression as he held his arms out wide in front of him. "I give up." He answered with an almost cheerful voice. "They win. I will abandon my flesh before the sun rises today…and will emerge as a new creature. Farewell to life. Farewell to humanity. Who knows? Perhaps someday, my offspring will move to be the next form of life on this world. Perhaps I will gain the immortality that Jenova possesses. But at any rate…what is left of my humanity will be fading very soon. I gave the last dose to you, Vincent, to force you to revert out of your Chaos form. You see, the mutational genes operate very similar between you and Jenova. My own drug must have less than ten minutes at this point. Already…I feel myself becoming more giddy…and my thoughts a bit more feverish." He grinned wider…and a light shone in his eyes. It was one of growing madness, as if his remaining sanity was slipping away right there.

"…I can actually feel it starting to crawl under my skin, Vincent. She becomes more aggressive every time… By now, she's ready to devour my humanity alive. Tear it to bloody pieces. This is my last official experiment, Vincent. And you are a privileged audience to it."

With that, Hoeng turned away and back to his console. He swept his arms and coat as he did so, moving in a grandiose fashion. With rapid strides, he made his way over to the console. Yet as he did this, Vincent noticed something else. He didn't seem to realize that his other "experiments" were listening in on him. And they didn't seem to like what they heard. They were beginning to look to each other and murmur. But as for the mad scientist, he reached his console and pressed a few buttons. In the end, he turned to Vincent, flashed one more grin (Were his teeth getting larger?), and then pressed the enter button.

Despite his position, Vincent saw something light up on screen, and he was able to read it.

**PROJECT APEX PROTOCOL**

**REAGENTS**

**Cylinder A: Subject A – 1.00**

**Cylinder B: Subject B – 1.00**

**Cylinder C: Subject C – 1.00**

**RESULTS**

**Cylinder D: Subject ABC – 1.00**

**- Subject A – 0.25**

**- Subject B – 0.25**

**- Subject C – 0.5**

**TIME TO FUSION: 10:00**

**Press any key to initiate.**

Hoeng leaned off of the console at this, and began to walk back toward his prisoner. "Well now…that's all taken care of. Ready to commence at any moment. However…there's still one detail left to attend to, Vincent. And that regards what I am going to do with you…"

"How about what you're going to do with us?"

Hoeng's grin suddenly faded. He turned around, his face looking annoyed that it had been interrupted. On turning around, however…he found himself faced down. Not three, but four of the creatures were standing there glaring at him. While Hoeng had been displaying his results to Vincent, a fourth had come in. And now, they had made their way over to him. Three of them stood at the side of the console. One of them was the new one…an ugly black shriveled creature with a mouth of tentacles and looking to be made of rubber bones. The one full of bone spikes, however…had come forward and stood before Hoeng. Their faces were dark and tense, and they did not look friendly or happy.

Hoeng narrowed his gaze at them and nearly sneered. "…What are you all staring at?"

"A man who has a debt to pay." The bony one nearly spat.

"Nimrod and Serena are both dead!" The shriveled one spoke. "They're on their way here!"

Hoeng glared at this one. "And why are you here cowering away, instead of stopping them?"

_"To hell with them, and to hell with your experiment!"_ The bear snapped.

"You were trying to cut us out, weren't you?" The segmented one added angrily. "You were going to watch this experiment, then you were going to leave us to rot!"

Hoeng grit his teeth. "If you four know what's good for you, you'll-"

The scientist was cut off…as abruptly the bony one stuck his hand under the scientist's jaw. His fingers were outstretched, and he let bony claws rest under his chin. However, the two bony claws on the end extended and scraped against his head on either side, soon catching it within a bone fork. The other two claws sharped under his chin, threatening to extend and finish the job.

"If _you_ know what's good for _you_, you'll _never_ order us around again." The bone one sneered. "We've killed dozens in horrible ways for you. We're rather good at it by now."

_"Change us back now!"_ The bear roared. _"Your experiment can wait!"_

Hoeng, despite his position, hissed in response. "I have no time to finish this experiment…I need to do it now."

"Then too bad for your experiment." The segmented one answered. "And too bad for you."

"You should have thought about this before you made us your toadies." The bone one continued. "Not so fun being on the receiving end of my claws, is it? Now you cure us right now…or we rip the girls to pieces, and your experiment burns in hell."

Hoeng stood silently in response to that. The creatures glared at him. They were serious this time. They had banished all other fears. They weren't going to wait. The bone one continued to hold him, and actually extended and retracted his claws a few times against him to show his intentions. The man burned with subtle anger, looking over all of them. Vincent saw this…saw how much he suddenly hated them. It wasn't just a mere anger…it was true hate. He looked like he was being insulted to be attacked by his own "experiments", as if somehow his intelligence and science made him a better to them. He was taking on more of Hojo's characteristics all the time…

In the end, however, the man inhaled deeply, and straightened up. His face calmed somewhat.

"You want a cure?" He asked…his voice laced with venom.

Vincent saw him move, though the creatures didn't. After that moment, he would wonder for some time if he should have yelled a warning. But at the time, his decision not to made all the difference for them.

Hoeng's thumb suddenly moved down and to a wristwatch-like band on his wrist. But it wasn't a wristwatch…it was something else. Some sort of device. Once it reached there, he pressed it.

The bony one suddenly spasmed, and then shot back. Screaming in agony, he pulled his claws away and put them to his head. The rest of the creatures turned to him in surprise and shock at this sudden action. But he didn't notice. He began to throw his head about violently, grasping his skull and screaming louder and longer every second. The things hesitated…but then tried to come forward and grab him, trying to calm him down or ask what the problem was. But it was useless. The bony one smacked them away and continued to scream. He was beginning to foam at the mouth as his rage built, becoming more violent and wild.

Suddenly, he threw himself to the floor. His comrades looked helplessly on as he thrashed about madly. He threw his head against the ground again and again…until blood began to come out and bones began to break. But still he flung about. His screaming turned into an unintelligiable babbling. He spat up everywhere. He began to vomit. Blood started to come from his nose and ears. Shocked, the other creatures began to gape and back off as he threw a larger and larger fit.

Finally, the bone creature went limp. And yet even then, its body continued to shake. Vincent became aware of a noise still going…a light humming. It was coming from the creature. But already, he could sense the heat dying on it. It was dead…either by the invisible assailant or from snapping its own neck in its madness. He turned his gaze away from him a moment later, along with the others, and back to Hoeng.

He was standing calmly again, his face once more tight with madness…but now, also sadistic pleasure.

"There's your cure." He hissed. After that, his flashing eyes glared at the others…almost ravenously. "Would anyone else care for some?" He glared over them a moment. The creatures, on their part, backed up in growing fear. Vincent realized that some sort of implant had to be in them that controlled them. But apparently, they had not realized that Hoeng could activate it from such a remote location until now. They began to cringe before him, staring at the man in horror…both at what he could do to them, and his sudden wickedness.

"Oh come now!" He snapped with mad glee. "You were all raring to fight me a moment ago! Now you're backing down like the dumb animals I spliced you with! Don't you want me to free you from this wretched existence? I thought you all said you wanted to die rather than stay in this form!" He turned and glared at one in particular after saying this. Vincent watched as the black shriveled one yelped, and began to quiver with terror. "How about you, Gelon? You're always whining about how inhuman you are! Let's cure you, shall we?"

The thing whimpered, and began to plead. "Master, please…no-AAGH!"

An even more heaven-rendering, horrific sound went out as the inhuman beast fell to the ground and began to spasm as his predacesor had. Terrified, the others looked to him helplessly a moment, before turning back to Hoeng. He glared at them like a hungry lion…and so they continued to shrink back. But over the horrible, inhuman screams, Hoeng spoke out.

"Here's the truth, my little rats!" He blared in twisted merriment. "There was no cure! There never was! Once I spliced you, half of your cells were cast to the four winds! Even if I could possibly isolate the DNA within you, separating you would leave you half an organism…a faceless, formless, bleeding wad of haploid flesh! However…if you really, _really_ hate what I've given you…then be so kind as to stick around, so that I can have those little implants I gave you fry your brains with electricity until they melt!"

The two remaining ones quivered and continued to pull back. However…they were also aghast. After all, they were still human. And they couldn't possibly fathom how a man could be so twisted and evil. He wasn't even shooting them. He was letting them fry…for fun. He was enjoying watching them die. In the end, staying was hopeless. The two swallowed, turned to each other, and then turned back and began to scat away faster.

"That's right." Hoeng sneered as Gelon stopped moving and began to bleed. "Go and live among the rats for the rest of your days. See if the life I gave you isn't preferable to death. Meaningless cowards. You were the slime of the earth when I made you. To the slime you will return."

If the two heard him, they said nothing. They turned fully at last, and ran all the way back to the catwalk. Soon, they were running out of the chamber. Yet after they crossed this, and began to go through the door, the segmented one turned and yelled back.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you for this, Hoeng!"

To this, Hoeng merely snorted. "Brave words…" He muttered. "For a stupid fool who only found a spine when he was out of range of my remote…" After this, however, he reached up to his wrist and deactivated his controls. Both of the creatures were quite dead by now, and slumped down at last. The buzzing stopped. Hoeng turned back to Vincent after this. His grin _was_ larger now…and his face seemed to be thinner. Parts of his skin seemed starting to blotch.

"Now where were we…" He spoke. "Oh yes, your fate."

With that, Hoeng began to pull off his lab coat. Yet as he did, he revealed something besides clothing underneath. He was wearing a holster of some sort. On one side was a pistol. On the other was a shotgun. Both looked rather high tech, and there was extra ammunition in the belt. Hoeng, however, immediately began to take these off, undoing the whole belt in the process. Then, a bit to Vincent's puzzlement, gathered up the discarded belt, walked forward, and began to attach it around Vincent's waist.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm arming you, Vincent." He began, that same glee on his voice. "I assure you, the ammunition is live and the guns are deadly. I never had your talent for weapon making, but I found one of the more powerful handguns in the Shinra arsenal and approximated one of your shotguns. I'm not worried, you see. It is quite impossible for you to kill Specimen NA. Nothing can, save for a series of ultrasonic codes that I genetically encoded into him. I had to have some way to control him, after all."

Hoeng tightened the belt until it was secure. After that, he walked around behind Vincent. A moment later, to the man's surprise, his restraint began to move forward. Apparently it was on some sort of mobile platform, and Hoeng was able to push it. He began to move Vincent past the console and toward the floor space between his teleporter and his controls…where the closed crate awaited.

"Now then…you might be wondering what Specimen NA is." Hoeng continued as he pushed. "He's kind of a hobby of mine…something I worked on in my spare time. NA stands for _Nexus Adapticus._ It's a classification name of my own design. As a nickname, I call him simply the Chimera.

"The Chimera does not belong to any order, class, phylum, or kingdom known to man. He is the end result of 437 consecutive fusions into one body. Each cell of his body is nearly bursting with the amount of DNA that is packed into it. He essentially has the characteristics of almost any organism you can think of, carefully packed away to be called on in time of crisis in any situation he might need. In effect, I have created a creature that will instantaneously evolve to everything you do to it. That is why it will be quite impossible for you to kill him. But I do want to see how long you can last."

Hoeng finished wheeling Vincent out. After that, however, he twisted him so that he was facing the crate in front of him. With that done, he turned away and began to walk back to the console. Vincent was able to look over and see him as he did. He turned his head the other way. The girls still had no idea what was going on…what was about to happen to them. Aerith had given up trying to get out. Krystea was still kicking, but she was running out of stamina. Both of them were staring at what was going on…what was about to happen to Vincent.

Hoeng finished reaching his console, and quite calmly turned around on it and sat in the seat. After doing so, he adjusted a few things. It seemed like he was opening something, perhaps unveiling a new set of controls. Vincent also began to become aware that his hair seemed to be splaying out a bit more wildly. And he seemed to be breathing harder…and sweating a bit. After wiping his brow and swallowing, he looked up to the dark man.

"Here's the game, Vincent." He announced. "I'm about to simultaneously release you, give the signal to the Chimera to attack, and begin the countdown to the fusion. That will give you ten minutes to kill the Chimera, kill me, and shut down the program. Now…I doubt that a normal human could last more than a minute against the Chimera. But you? I'm thinking you'll give me a good four minutes easy of entertainment. How's that sound for a game?"

"I think you should wait until the star player comes onto the field."

Vincent heard this voice from behind him, so he was unable to look to it. However…he recognized the voice. Hoeng himself snapped up and looked behind him. The dark man heard a rush of footsteps coming forward, obviously from someone running up. A moment later, a body shot out between him and Hoeng. Just as he recognized, it was a lanky figure bearing a large, scaly, tri-bladed sword.

"Game's over, Dr. Feelgood." Zola announced as he held his weapon out. "I've already called in a PPA division. They're going to tear this place apart and you with it."

Hoeng stared back at him, and in the end merely smiled and shrugged. "So what? The experiment will be over in ten minutes. But thanks for coming anyway. I'll enjoy seeing if you make an appreciable difference in the coming battle."

With that, the man reached down and activated the controls.

Vincent saw an LED display come on at the back of the console, immediately displaying the digits "10:00". Afterward, they started to count down. But as for him, the restraints on his arms and legs suddenly snapped and released, and he was dropped to the ground. Normally a person would have been too stiff to stay up, but he landed nimbly on his feet and rose to full height. He turned his attention toward the last item of interest in the room. The metal crate in front of them. Snapping and hissing was going off around it as the locks and braces were disengaging and falling to the side. Zola himself turned away from Hoeng and looked to it, and after a moment aimed his sword at it instead.

The last of the braces fell off, revealing the crate itself. One door was mounted into it, right in the front. The bolt for that door disengaged, and it immediately swung open, revealing the pitch black interior. Zola tightened his grip. Vincent reached for the hand gun and raised it to aim at it. From the weight he could feel it was already loaded. The two stood their ground, and watched to see whatever horror would emerge.

Needless to say, both were a bit surprised when something finally came out.

Eventually, a rather thin, lanky, and unbalanced type of creature waddled into the open room. It had a thin, smooth body with skin that looked void of scales, hair, or any other distinctions. Its puny arms were as thin as paper towel rolls, and its hands were vastly reduced. The same with its legs. It was using a thin, small tail to help balance it, but it was hardly helping. Its head, almost bigger than its torso, was oversized and seemed to be dragging it down. Two large, black eyes took up most of it. It had a simple jaw with no teeth, and it made a rather pathetic bleat as it stumbled forward, seeming to struggle to even stay alive. It was a dark green color, indicating that it was some sort of humanoid amphibian. But seeing as it stood all of thirty inches off of the ground, it wasn't that impressive of one.

Zola lowered his arms almost immediately. "…Is this some sort of joke?"

The creature itself spent a few more seconds leveling itself. But once it did, it seemed to finally turn its attention to them. Giving another flimsy cry, it suddenly began to barrel forward toward them. Well…perhaps barrel was too strong a word. It definitely flailed around toward them. It seemed to have set its sights on Zola. The basilisk, in response, put his sword away and gave a disapproving look toward the monster. He waited until it was just within range…and then lashed out and decked it.

The thing turned into a rag doll, and was flung violently backward, toppling over itself as it did so. It was smacked nearly all the way back to the crate. On landing however, it began to make a miserable whine. To Vincent and Zola's surprise, the thing was seriously hurt. The middle of its head had a fist shaped indentation in it, and a cracking sound was heard as fluid began to leak out of the wound and mouth. It drooled some sort of blood on the ground and writhed about, like a thing waiting to be put out of its misery.

Zola snorted at it, turning back to Hoeng. "If ever there was a case of too many cooks spoiling the soup, I think this was it."

Hoeng, however, had not changed. "You think it's over so easily? Why don't you take another look at him?"

The basilisk and Vincent both turned back in response to that. Vincent, on his part, grew nervous despite how easy that had been. This thing was Hojo. He didn't kid around when it came to matters like this.

As the two watched…something began to happen. The thing was slowly stopping its writhing, and was straightening out again. The blood appeared to be drying up. Not only that…but the indentation in its head was expanding and flattening out again. But it did more than just reform. As it did…some sort of clear substance began to come out from the head wound. This was a darker purple color, and it quickly began to flood around the rest of its head. It coated the entire top of it, making holes for the eyes, and moving out to form ridges behind it. After that…it began to harden. The two men heard it become solid and firm in some sort of drying noise. Once it was done, the creature began to wobble onto its feet again. It was still unbalanced…but now, it had a large piece of helmet armor on its head.

"That's a neat trick…" Zola remarked, though only seeming surprised and not scared.

In response to that, Vincent pulled up his handgun and clicked it. "I'm not waiting for its second act." He stated, as he took aim at the middle of its head and fired. An eruption of a gunshot later, and a hole was blown clearly through the thing's skull, tearing out most of its brains and splattering them against the back wall in the process. The thing immediately collapsed in a heap and went motionless.

Vincent cocked the pistol again, and turned to aim it in between Hoeng's eyes. By now, about thirty seconds had passed. A humming was beginning to start in the machine behind them. Aerith and Krystea were aware of this. They were looking around in confusion. Somewhere, beneath the metal panels, something was beginning to slowly turn. Vincent ignored this and focused on Hoeng.

"Unless you'd like to join your experiment, turn it off."

Hoeng snorted. "My experiment hasn't even begun to fight."

As if in response…some sort of wet ripping sound went out. Vincent turned back…and saw that Hoeng was telling the truth. The thing was moving again. Not only that, but the fluid that was leaking out of its head was being drawn back in, and it seemed as if the hole that was in it was closing. The flesh was growing around it, seeping back into the wound. In a few seconds, it was solid. The helmet had been cracked, but now it regenerated.

That wasn't all, however. Thicker plates suddenly began to poke out of the helmet. They started to overlay the rest of it, and expand its already thick size. The thing was writhing again, and starting to get to its feet once more. Vincent glared at it a moment longer, before raising his gun and firing at the new plate. As he feared…his bullets ricochetted harmlessly off of it.

They did have another effect, however. They seemed to knock the thing off balance. As it was getting up, it suddenly was bowled over. Either it was the size of the bone plates, or it was the flimsy body of the creature…but it suddenly fell on its back. It once more became pathetic, as it writhed there helplessly a moment, trying to get its legs under it but failing badly. It was too heavy for its own good.

Zola cracked a grin. "So much for that guy."

Unfortunately, Zola had spoken too soon again. As the creature struggled…another ripping sound began. The thin neck of the creature suddenly began to fatten. As it did, the thighs of the creature swelled as well, and the bones in its legs began to lengthen and widen. Its tiny feet enlarged and grew flat and jointed, becoming far more stable than before. Soon, its neck was strong enough for it to lift its head from the ground. Its legs grew powerful and strong, and it was able to put them underneath it and roll back. It put its body back on its feet, and then pushed itself up. It wavered again…but only for a moment. Then, its tail began to lengthen and thicken as well, balancing it out.

Hoeng snickered from where he was. He was quite sweaty now, and his skin…almost seemed to ripple as his teeth appeared to lengthen. "The Chimera doesn't evolve until it sees a problem with its current body. Every advantage you display over it will be countered with a stronger adaptation. It may not be much now…but at the end of two minutes the thing will be more than strong enough to kill the both of you."

Vincent, unfortunately, believed him. Quickly, he put his handgun away, and began to reach for the shotgun next. Blowing away its brain had done no good. Perhaps if it was blasted into smaller pieces… Yet before he could ready to fire, the thing revealed its new speed and power. Suddenly, it lunged forward and dashed at the two of them. To their surprise, it was far faster than last time, and was on them within seconds. It was still headed for Zola first, and the basilisk, surprised by its movements, couldn't reach for his sword in time, and was only able to raise his arm up to shield himself before it landed…

However, his fear soon proved unjustified. The thing opened its weak jaw and bit down on his arm…but the blow was nearly meaningless. With no teeth and no heavy masseter muscles, it only managed to gum Zola. The basilisk recoiled a moment, but then looked up in confusion. However, that soon turned to disgust at the creature gumming him. Frowning, the half-esper lashed out and punched it across the face with a powerful hook. He felt the jaw break underneath his blow, and the impact nearly ripped it off of his face. Bleating again, the thing backed up and shook its head as blood once more flowed from the wound.

Unfortunately…the thing was beginning to recover faster. With a movement of its jaw, it clicked it back into place. Immediately, the jaw started to thicken. As it did, the thing began to grow teeth. Large sharp teeth, that quickly started to fill its mouth in several rows. Its arms also cracked as the bones extended. They hung low and jointed more, making them capable of slashing. Most of its tiny digits stayed small, but the central ones began to thicken and lengthen, as well as grow curved. Soon, they were turning into giant, razor sharp claws.

Zola was through joking now. He was beginning to realize just what this creature could do…and he was learning that Hoeng wasn't lying.

"…We might be in big trouble."

The clock at the console turned to 9:00.

Krystea and Aerith were watching this fight in growing fear, astonished at how the creature was upgrading itself. But at the same time, they became aware that the starting hum was now constant, and growing in volume. Other devices around them were beginning to switch on too.

Vincent could hardly worry about that. His gun was out, and he immediately began to implement it. He raised it to the creature just as it finished upgrading itself, and spun around to him. It snarled once…now definitely a snarl and not a whimper…and then charged at Zola again. That was as far as it got. The gun was already loaded, and Vincent discharged with it. He let out a series of shells into the beast, blasting away at its middle. The skin there was still thin and vulnerable, and soon giant eruptions began to tear away its insides and sent great globs of blood and entrails pouring out in its wake. The creature bellowed in agony and staggered back as Vincent discharged the entire shotgun into it, blasting it with six shells in all. When he was done, the creature was practically torn in half, and collapsed to the ground again to leak more fluids.

The dark man wheeled around to Zola at that. "Keep it busy." He instructed, as he turned and began to move for the console.

Zola opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again. He saw the creature moving again, and turned back to it. To his surprise, the thing was drawing its fluid back in already. Newer, stronger muscles were growing and covering the wounds. Its body's green skin began to be replaced all over with a leathery, stronger one as it began to rise with surprising speed. The basilisk gaped for a moment, but then reached for his sword and began to draw it.

However, the thing was up before he could bring it around, and was lunging at him with his claws. Zola was forced to break off his attack and shoot back before the thing's claws could slice into him. Even so, he narrowly felt his abdomen missed as he jumped back. The thing lunged out and snapped at his head afterward, forcing him to shoot back again. Zola had to leap back soon after to miss another claw swipe. Finally, after this, he began to raise his sword to strike back.

The thing hissed one more time, and lunged at Zola one last time. As it did, Zola came forward with his own sword out, aimed at the ready and prepared to drive it through the thing's chest. Both of them shot to one another…and then both struck as one. The thing's claw darted out and raked across Zola's torso, cutting through his armor straps and into his tender flesh underneath. Zola cried out…but also managed to drive his sword deep into the thing, plunging it through the new skin, through the chest, and out the other side.

The two froze after that a moment. Zola yelled in agony, while the Chimera bellowed in pain and rage. Its blood soon began to flow freely, and with a grunt it began to weaken on the end of the sword. As it did, it looked up to its opponent. As its original eyes were now useless, they began to narrow and shrink, forming more focused ones of a predator. And as they did…they saw Zola in front of them, and watched as his own wound bled for only a few seconds…and then sealed itself up. It soon began to revert to true skin. The thing must have had some brain inside it, for it appeared to gape.

"Yeah…you aren't the only one that can regenerate." Zola snapped with a grin, before shoving forward with his sword still out. The limp creature was powerless to resist as it felt itself flung forward and then plunged down into the floor. Zola put his full force into it, piercing his own tri-blade into the metal and forcing downward. Soon, he pinned the great creature to the ground like a giant mounted insect. After doing so, he pulled back off of it. It writhed slowly, but didn't immediately recover.

"That should hold you a little while." He sneered at it.

Vincent had already replaced the bullets in his shotgun, but after doing so returned it to his side. He pulled up his handgun instead and crossed around to the backside of the console. As he did, he saw that Hoeng wasn't miffed. He adjusted something else on the controls before he appeared to turn a key to something, and then pulled it out. After doing so, he turned to the approaching Vincent. The dark man turned to face him so that he was only a few feet away, and then raised his gun and aimed it between his eyes.

"You have two seconds to turn off the machine before I see how badly _you_ want to live." Vincent darkly stated.

Hoeng merely smiled back and grinned…his jaw seeming to loosen. "Not only will I _not_ turn it off…" He menacingly answered. After saying this, he raised what he had pulled out. It was indeed a key. He proceeded to open his mouth, put it in, and closed again. A moment later, he swallowed.

"Now I've locked the controls to the signals that would kill the Chimera." Hoeng finished with a smile. "So now what will you do?"

Vincent didn't respond.

He let a slug from his gun in between Hoeng's eyes be his answer.

The man, now smoking from the center of his head, collapsed off of his chair and became dead weight. Vincent quickly tucked his gun back into his holster, and then brandished his claws. It was time for a bit of quick surgery, he thought, as he began to step forward to the man.

The clock turned to 8:00.

The humming was quite loud now. The sounds of other machines starting underneath the device were coming on, and they too were beginning to whirl and grow in volume. Krystea noticed this, and angrily lifted herself up, pressing her body against the glass with her back and her feet. She struggled and tried to push against the door. Aerith looked to her and saw this, but then turned…and gaped. She silently cried a warning, but even if it was audible it was too late.

Zola had just caught his breath and turned to the gunshot noise, and had just seen Vincent begin to walk to Hoeng's dead body. But before he could say anything else…he suddenly felt a monstrous hand encircle his throat. Zola's eyes bulged, and he turned his head to see that the Chimera was up. Its body was enlarging now…growing more muscle. It had grown it until it was large enough to yank itself from the ground. By now, it was man sized. The blade was still stuck in its chest, but it appeared to be dealing with it. Its hands had enlarged to seize prey, which it had done now, and it was strong enough to haul Zola over to it. And as the basilisk watched, he saw the mouth of thing beginning to enlarge as well as it glared at him, seeming to get ready to swallow his head whole.

Yet the basilisk wasn't about to let it do that. Gritting his teeth, he lashed out with his free hands and seized the end of his blade. Summoning his strength to bear, he ripped back and tore his blade out again. The prongs on the end of it promptly tore larger wounds through the chest of the beast, causing it to gush blood out profusedly. The thing roared…but didn't look to be in nearly as much pain as before. It was only enough to get its grip to loosen, allowing Zola to slip through. To the fear of the basilisk, the thing was beginning to adapt to take more pain as well. The blood was beginning to change colors…probably to become more efficient to allow it to deal with blood loss more. And though his rip should have torn the heart and lungs of the beast, the creature wasn't staggering from any organ loss. Perhaps it was growing new ones…

Zola quickly backed away, for the creature was back up in no time. Now, a plate of bone was beginning to grow over its chest. That didn't matter to the basilisk. A gun was one thing, always firing off the same strength bullets. Swords were dependant on the strength of their bearers, and weak blows were different from strong ones. He could still hurt it if he tried harder. However…this thing was quickly adapting, and getting in its face was only making it evolve faster. And so…Zola tried something else.

The Chimera was focused on Zola. To that end, the man didn't press the attack…but simply backed away from it. Its new larger jaw opened, revealing five rows of teeth, and it snarled at the man. It lunged forward and attempted to slash at him, but Zola knew better now. He quickly dodged out of the way and put twenty feet between him and the Chimera before it realized what had happened. Snarling, it turned and lunged at him again…only to meet with a similar failure. Zola held his blade up, but continued this technique. The thing adapted quickly to things that damaged it, but to its own inadequacies it seemed more ill suited. By keeping it like this, he might stall it a bit longer…

While Zola began his deadly dance, Vincent dipped down to Hoeng's side. Disregarding the blood…which was turning strangely pink, he dipped his talons into his guts. Without any disgust or remorse, he freely began to slice into it. He cut through one lair after another, and carelessly threw out the tissue and entrails as he did. He continued to dip into the man until he made his way to his stomach… After that, he sliced in, and immediately began to look for the recent addition…

Unfortunately, the Chimera was not as dumb as it appeared. It continued to struggle to hit its mobile target, and failed in that regard. Its body slowly began to change, but without some direct problem effecting it, it was still constrained. However, it had been ordered to attack. And it would attack anything. And as it looked and saw Zola darting around it…it also noticed the man by the console. This one too had attacked it severely, but unlike its current foe he was standing stationary and seemed to be unaware.

On seeing this, the creature abruptly turned away from Zola. Ignoring him, it ran to the console instead. The basilisk raised his head in puzzlement, his face turning to confusion.

"Hey ugly!" He called out. "I'm right here!"

But the thing didn't care. It was rushing for its new target. Vincent continued to dig into the wound, not noticing it coming. A moment later, he finally grasped something metal and small. He yanked it out, but had no time to examine his finding. At that time, he became aware that a presence was closing. He wheeled around, and was just in time to see the bloodthirsty Chimera lunge over the top of the console and sail toward him. As he was drawing his gun, it reached out and lashed its huge fingers around his head in a crushing grip.

But even as Vincent felt the vice-like pain against his skull, he had already drawn his bead. From pure memory, he raised his gun, took aim at the thing's eyes, and then released two bullets. Two splats of fluid burst forth a moment later, and the creature was rendered blind. Enraged, it swung its body around and threw Vincent in the process, trying to cast the assailant away from him. Its strength and speed had already increased considerably…and Vincent found himself flung away from the console far faster and stronger than he had thought possible. And on crashing to the ground and sliding against it, feeling his body impact hard enough to damage even him…he realized it was growing deadlier too.

As the Chimera shook its bleeding head, the clock nearby hit 7:00.

Vincent managed to get to his feet silently, although he felt sore within. As he did, the Chimera spun around and leapt off of the console and back to the ground. Once there, it sneered and snarled at the both of them. Vincent put his handgun away and pulled out his shotgun, knowing full well there was only one vulnerable spot left on the creature to his weapon. Nevertheless, he stood his ground as Zola raised his sword and readied to fight alongside him. This was bad. Now it was between him and the controls. He would have to stall it longer before he could get to them. Contrary to what Hoeng had believed, turning into Chaos was hardly an option. Even if he could transform into it, which he wouldn't be able to do for another few days, the form would kill everything in the area, probably including Krystea, Aerith, and Zola. Worst of all…the creature would probably survive it, meaning it would evolve into an even stronger form than Chaos…

When the thing faced them again, already its eyes were replaced with some sort of armored sensory organ in the middle of its head. As the two held back, the Chimera suddenly changed tactics. No longer caring to wait for the next move, it suddenly transformed anew. The tail behind it grew thinner, and the end began to swell. As it did, a long barb emerged from the rear end and brandished itself. The thing then snapped its rear legs back, reversing them to make itself faster on all fours, and then slammed itself down on the ground. The forearms retained the claws, but began to morph into more locomotion-type limbs. Once this was done, it glared at the two of them a moment longer…before suddenly striking out.

To the shock of both of the men, it lashed out with its tail like a scorpion rather than charging. But when it did so…the tail lengthened considerably, shooting across the room as it did. And it was so fast that neither of them had a chance to react fully in time. The attack was aimed at Zola, and the basilisk only managed to shift slightly to let the barb slice across his side instead of into his chest. Blood splattered out from the wound, and Zola yanked back and cried out in pain as he grabbed for his side. However, unlike previous times in which Zola had been injured…the blood flowed freely now, not slowing down or drawing back in.

Zola grit his teeth in agony. "Damn thing's become poisonous!" He growled. "He's numbing my regeneration!"

Vincent, however, had no time to assist the basilisk. While Zola fell on his back and struggled to stop the bleeding the old fashioned way until his regenerative ability purged the poison, the Chimera moved again. This time, it used its new quadraped body to shoot forward and then lunge at the man with surprising speed and force. Vincent raised his arm to fire…but it was too late. The thing lunged at him, slamming its now larger body into him and wrestling him to the ground. It put him down hard, and pinned him underneath its powerful limbs. The impact was bone crushing, causing some ribs to snap. But it also moved a paw out and pinned Vincent's gun arm to his side, keeping him from using the shotgun. As it glared down on its prey, its mouth opened wide, revealing its rows of teeth. Then…it snapped at him.

Vincent was barely able to move his head out of the way before the head came down…tearing right into the metal instead. It cut open its mouth when it did so, and broke a few teeth. But as it pulled its head off again, Vincent saw its jaw and teeth thickening and regenerating. It soon shot down even faster than before, nearly scraping Vincent's skin when he dodged this time, before buring its teeth into the metal ground, and this time biting out a peace of it. The dark man wasn't going to let it get a third strike.

As it pulled up its head again, Vincent went into action. He still had one hand free…his metal one. And when the creature pulled back, he extended his claws, shot his hand up, and plunged them deep into the side of the thing's neck.

A major blood vessel was still there, and Vincent made sure to slice into that as well as the windpipe. Afterward, he continued to move his talons in and cut, causing its foul blood to spill over him. As he kept his hand moving, it made it harder to adapt too. The thing tried to roar, but only spat up more blood as a result. Vincent moved to pull up his shotgun after this…but that was hopeless. The creature was becoming too accustomed to pain. It kept its arm down firmly on Vincent's limb, keeping it pinned down. And as Vincent continued to try and damage it, it began to adapt to it again. Its blood was growing thicker, making it harder to flow. And he could almost feel new arteries and windpipes growing in as fast as he could cut them… The thing was calming down, and glaring at the dark man again in rage.

However, it never was able to pull off an attack.

Abruptly, the arm that pinned Vincent's limb down was severed from its body.

As the new thick blood began to pour from the wound, the creature roared in pain again. But Vincent, not wasting a moment, quickly brought his gun up and jammed it in his mouth. He discharged six more shots, blowing away the thing's brains, skull, windpipe, and anything else he could manage. The thing soon began to go limp, and once it did, Vincent tore out his limb and slammed it into the thing's chest. The power threw it off and flung it back against the ground.

Vincent quickly got to his feet, ignoring his chest pains, as he pulled the gun out, already moving to reload it. He looked to see his savior, and saw that Zola, despite his bleeding, was still fighting. His face was tight with pain, but he was still coming. Wielding his bloody blade, he shot at the creature again. It was fallen, and he wasn't going to let it get up. He quickly reached its side and slammed the blade down on the other limb, severing that. Not finished, he went up to its head afterward. He brought his blade back one more time…and decapitated it.

Panting and sweaty, the basilisk reached for his side with one hand and let his sword go to rest with the other. He glared at the motionless, bleeding creature against the ground.

"Let's see you put yourself back together after _that_."

Vincent continued to reload his gun, not sure if it would do any good anymore. "…I'm afraid it will in just a few moments." He answered the basilisk. "I still have the key. The only way to kill it is the way Hoeng said. We have to activate the signal that tells it to die." He turned to Zola afterward. The man looked back to him. "Keep chopping it up into pieces and keep it down. I'm going to-"

Vincent was cut off, however, as the Chimera revealed its new speed of recovery. Its arms and head were gone…but abruptly its sides exploded as two new arms, grasping like the old ones, emerged and seized both men around their necks. Gaping in surprise, Zola wheeled back to the thing, while Vincent, eyes widened, nevertheless turned back more calmly. The thing was growing again, and its muscles were expanding to be able to tackle two opponents at once. It was passing seven feet without the head. It was getting back up again…as the severed arms started to grow back once more. As it once more shifted to being bipedal and got to its feet, it shot out with them and grabbed the men by the torso as well. Its nails were already growing into claws, and digging into their flesh. It yanked both off the ground as it stood.

Then…they were able to see its new face. The torso suddenly shifted…and split. To their disgust, a giant, tooth-filled mouth began to grow right out of the middle of the chest. Sensory organs began to grow where the pectoral muscles had been, auditory organs sprung out from the sides of its chest, and it began to roar at them once more. Its mouth quickly began to grow larger, no doubt planning to devour them.

Zola and Vincent both raised their weapons. The thing merely crushed more on their necks, gagging them, and then lifted arms off of their torso to grab their arms. Yanking their weapons out, it threw them loosely to the side, and glared at the both of them with murderous intent. Vincent grit his own teeth, and raised his talons to cut into the wrist. But that was too late. The thing's body was now far too durable for the blades. Both of them were hung helpless as the creature started to squeeze the life out of them. Despite his own power, Vincent knew he could die too if blood was cut off to his head. And it was now. He felt his vision beginning to dim as he was cut off from air.

The clock turned to 6:00.

But then…abruptly…he felt himself released. His body suddenly fell to the ground, and a moment later fleshy appendages fell on top of him. He lay limp for a moment, but then his body began to recover, and his vision cleared and air came back in. He looked up to see what had happened…

The Chimera was roaring in pain again, looking down over its latest lost limb. It wasn't bleeding, but apparently the fingers on one side of its body had all been cut off at the knuckle. Vincent saw the source. A blade-like appendage snaked away from it, revealing itself to be a green, scaly tail. It was attached to a large lizard creature, who was now in the grip of the other set of arms. Vincent knew who it had to be. It was Zola. He had reverted into his lizard form. And he had just bought him some time.

While Zola applied his new strength to grab onto the limbs that held him and began to pry them off, Vincent got up as quickly as he could and ran over to the console. The Chimera let him go, focusing on his new opponent. The basilisk managed to break free, and then quickly leapt out from the creature's grasp and hopped in front of it. He got on all fours and hissed, flicking his tail about dangerously. The Chimera himself sneered at him, and then lashed out with his tail again. However, Zola was faster in this body. He quickly leapt to one side, letting the blow harmlessly nick the ground where he had been. He kept this up, continuing to stall the creature by dodging it, and trying to buy Vincent the time he needed.

Moving as fast as he could, Vincent returned to the console. He still had the key in his hand, pressed against it while he had been using his gun before. He had managed to hold onto it when it had nearly been smacked away with the gun. Now, he pulled it out as he reached it. It took him a moment of looking it over before he finally found a keyhole mounted onto the console that appeared to fit it. He immediately inserted it, gave a sharp turn, and opened it up.

The Chimera, seeing its tail wasn't doing too well…suddenly split the flesh on the end of it, and made three identical tails. Zola gaped at this, freezing in surprise, which was a fatal mistake. The Chimera lashed out immediately with all three at once, each one independently swinging. The basilisk snapped out of it and moved at the last moment, but it was too late. Another barb caught him along the calf, sending him sprawling and making him cry out in pain again. His side had just finished bleeding too, he thought with irritation. Luckily, the poison hadn't mutated yet, and he began to heal from this far more readily now that he had the antibodies.

But it might not have mattered. Suddenly, his body was tackled as the Chimera leapt on top of him again, smashing its own heavy body onto his. He felt his own bones break as it did, and he cried out in pain. While he struggled to recover from the agony, the Chimera shot out its four limbs and grabbed all four of Zola's. Hissing, it came to its feet, and yanked Zola off the ground. The basilisk hissed and snarled as he found himself stretched out between four different grips. The Chimera glared at him a moment longer…but then began to yank. At this, Zola snapped his head back and roared, feeling the thing start to rip him unsunder…

However, it didn't get far.

Vincent's eyes finally rested on a button labeled, "Terminate". Immediately, he pushed it, and looked up to see the results.

The moment the button was pushed, an annoying, siren-like screech began to peel through the air. Vincent and Zola both found it unpleasant, but bearable. However…the moment the sound struck the ears of the Chimera, a different story played out. The creature's optical organs seemed to widen in shock, and giving a roar louder and more agonized than any it had made so far, it released Zola so that it could cup its ears with all four of its hands. Zola collapsed to the ground, and immediately hissed in pain and agony as well. However, he managed to begin to drag himself away from the creature, as it began to thrash about in place. Whatever the sound was…it was torture to the beast. Like Hoeng had said, ever cell in its body contained a gene telling it to die when exposed to this sound.

After a moment…it began to change. Fluid started to leak out of its ears and its mouth. The skin appeared to beginning to run on it. Vincent saw this and realized it was working. The cells were engaging in apoptosis on a massive level, resulting in fluids that essentially couldn't be reabsorbed. In a few more moments, it would be dead…

However, the creature had other ideas.

Just as the thing began to slow down…it altered. Abruptly, the hues over its body, the purple, green, and leathery colors, changed colors once again, making it more red, orange, and blue instead. Not only that, but plates of bone suddenly grew over the auditory canals, and the ears themselves were sloughed off. After doing this, the creature's writhing began to cease. It calmed down and began to pant, as the fluids around it started to dry up. What size it had lost began to be rebuilt.

On seeing this…Vincent felt a rare wave of fear.

Hoeng had built his Chimera too well. Now, it was adapting to the controls that he had implanted in it. That part of DNA had been causing it trouble…so it had simply mutated the sequence in its genome. Now it was immune. The one thing that could kill it was gone.

What now?

Knowing it was futile, Vincent nevertheless began to reach for his handgun again. He had just pulled it out, however, when the creature recovered. It turned around to him and snarled, knowing he had been the one that had nearly killed it, and now making him the greater threat. In response, it lashed out a barb at him. Vincent's eyes widened, and he attempted to dodge…but it was no use. The thing's reflexes had grown sharper than his. Not only that, but instead of a barb, the end of its tail transformed in the middle of flight into a three-pronged, joined, and spike bearing cap of sorts. On reaching Vincent…it lashed out and grabbed him at the chest, plunging the spike into it as he did so. It wasn't deep enough to reach the heart, and fortunately, his bone stopped some of it. But it still was jabbed in, and blood began to pour out in its wake.

Roaring, the thing snapped Vincent back like bait on a fishing line, spun him around, and then cast him across the chamber to slam as hard as it could into the central cylinder. Vincent's body impacted with a sickening smack…possibly cracking as it did so, with his head smashing against it first. The dark man, strong as he was…went limp. The gun toppled uselessly out of his hand. Despite how much the whirring was going on, the two prisoners looked out in horror at what had happened. Krystea stopped her struggling and yelled something silently to Vincent. However…it was too late. The thing released him, and let his body fall to the ground. A great bloody stain was left in his wake. Yet as strong as the impact had been…the cylinder was intact. It hadn't even bulged.

The Chimera recoiled its tail, satisified that Vincent was dead or at least disabled. It wheeled around to Zola next. The basilisk was stunned at how powerful it was, and how it had so easily shrugged off what was meant to destroy it. The creature swallowed, but then tried to scramble to its feet. It was a useless gesture. The Chimera was on it in less than a fraction of a second, and had once again seized him with all four limbs. Just as before, he yanked the beast up in front of him. Snarling madly, the thing began to yank again, intending to rip him apart. Soon, Zola's body was wracked with agony, and he kicked his head back and yelled again.

Yet somehow…the basilisk was able to keep thinking. It did have one move left… He was pretty sure that even this creature wouldn't be able to adapt to it. Of course…that was if he could finish before it could come up with anything. The creature had adjusted in the middle of dying last time. It could do so again. Then there was the fact that it might not have any eyes that could see it. However…he had to try. Vincent was fallen…he might be dead. And that machine was going to do something terrible to Aerith and Krystea. He had to try and take this thing out…before it became any worse…before it somehow found a way out of this facility and went topside, where nothing could stop it…

_Hey any of you espers out there… If you can hear me in the next life, I could really use your help right about now…_

Zola clenched his jaw and bit back the pain as best he could. Then, finally, he flipped his head down and faced the creature. He focused his power for a moment, making sure to not only do this…but to do it aggressively and quickly. He had to immobilize it quickly on the cellular level the moment he began. Once he had as much of his dwindling strength as he could manage, Zola opened his eyes and stared right into the "eyes" of the beast. In a display of magical power so strong that it seemed to cut the air, the creature was mentally "slapped" with a wave of powerful energy that made it pause.

The Chimera found itself suddenly looking dead into Zola's eyes. It saw this a moment…before it realized what he was doing. It was effecting it somehow, immobilizing it. On seeing that, the thing tried to close its eyes and look away…but found its body frozen into staring at it. Sneering angrily, it quickly began to grow more muscles and nerve fibers to its eyes, to move them out of the way. But they were immobilized just as quickly. As it grew new eyelids…about four different pairs of them, they quickly were immobilized as well. Not only that, but the immobilization began to spread out around its body.

The thing hissed. Immediately, more muscles, independent nerve centers, and other adaptations filled it, all with the goal of blocking its vision. But Zola concentrated and kept pushing, moving as fast as he could while he still could. New limbs grew from its chest for the sole purpose of covering the Chimera's eyes. They grew so fast that they moved to cover them even as he was working. But just as they half covered them, they were frozen again. He began to pull harder, starting to rip Zola apart again. He managed to dislocate his limbs before he could stop him…causing the basilisk considerable agony…but again failed to finish his work. The thing grew more adaptations. It began to move, shift, and struggle, trying to get its head out of the way. It began to grow a new head with new eyes. But still, the immobilization continued. Zola quickly shorted out as much as he could, moving as fast as he could. It soon became a race between the two.

However…Zola had one advantage. Everything he immobilized stayed immobilized. The Chimera had to move further on to try and outdo it. And so it did. It aggressively continued to grow new limbs, moving away from its torso and to its arms and legs. More appendages shot out for its eyes. Heads and new organs sprouted from its arms, moving down the length as Zola continued to work. But still, the basilisk pushed on. As the eyes of the Chimera began to turn gray and dull, more and more of its body slowed down to a stop. It crossed its front arms, its lower arms, and finally all the way to the hands and digits. At the very last, it tried to open its hands and drop Zola, breaking off contact. But it never received the chance. The last of its body became immobilized at long last.

Zola quickly focused the rest of his power to finish the job. The optical organs of the thing turned rough and stony. It quickly spread out, solidifying the rest of the body. No organic molecules were left. Everything was rearranged into an inorganic, non-charged, dull compound. The wave continued to spread across the thing's torso, hardening it into rock, before moving up and down the limbs. In its wake, it left a bizarre set of structures, heads, and limbs, sprouting everywhere and streaking back to the one goal of the eyes, but each one of them having failed. They too turned into rock, until the wave of stone covered it all the way to the tips of the digits that held Zola himself.

The hands covering the basilisk's limbs turned hard and brittle. They were clasped strongly around them, but the grip was no longer focused. The thing in front of him finished turning completely into a statue. When that was done, Zola finally broke off his gaze. He was tired now, taxed both from physical exertion as well as fighting. However, he had enough strength to end it. Flexing his hands and feet, he grit his teeth and yanked. With a powerful tug, he broke off the fingers of the creature one last time, and freed himself. He fell to the ground a moment later. He nearly tipped forward and sprawled, but he managed to hold on. When he did, he quickly popped his dislocated bones back into place, gritting his teeth through the pain, and then stood firm. He pulled himself back up to his feet before the monster. He glared at it for a moment, but it was just long enough to focus his strength. He saw how bizarre and nightmarish it was now, frozen in that moment of death…with all of the appendages encircling it and radiating toward the center of the eyes…

But then, he unleashed his power, and swung around to strike it with his tail.

The top of the statue was immediately shattered, and broken into a thousand pieces.

As the remains of it fell to the ground and broke as well, Zola let out a massive exhale, and then collapsed to the ground.

---

_To be continued..._


	30. Desperate Cry

The clock turned to 5:00.

A device clicked on over the heads of the girls. They looked up in fear, and saw that the lights within the chambers were starting to increase in intensity. The machine was still running although its operator and the Chimera were dead. And in five minutes, it would finish the man's work. The girls looked out in fear, and saw that Vincent and Zola were both down. There was no one left to turn off the machine. Did that mean it was all for nothing? That they were stuck here until the machine finished its work?

However, because the chamber was sound proof, neither Krystea nor Aerith heard what was happening. At that moment, the sound of ripping metal went through the chamber. One of the entrances was shut, but it was being opened. A pair of swords had come forward and jammed into the doorway. They both twisted either way, and began to pry the metal doors open. One was like a red flame. The other was broader, but strong and formidable. As the metal continued to rip, the strength of the two beyond finished putting a hole into the doorway, and then pushed it open further until a gap was forming between them. Once it was man sized, the swords were retracted, and the two men responsible pushed through and into the room.

Ragnar and Cloud both spread out on the catwalk, and aimed their swords at the ready. They searched the area for a moment. They saw the ruined stone body, the blood covering the metal floor, the dead creatures, and the giant machine in the middle running. Ragnar also turned and saw that there were unexpected guests here. Vincent, clothed in only black pants and a holster, was slumped against one of the devices. Not only that, but Zola was here, and in his basilisk form. He looked in bad shape too, but the fight appeared to be over.

"Looks like we got here a bit too late." Ragnar remarked.

"Hardly…so long as that machine is running." Cloud answered, pointing to the device that had Krystea and Aerith trapped within it. It took him only a moment to recognize them, and to make the connection that this was the device that Horus had spoken of. Ragnar turned and looked at it as well, and realized what was about to happen. He turned back to the floor afterward, and looked to the console. Only now did he notice a digital clock, and it was counting down.

Ragnar swallowed, and put his sword away. Cloud, on his part, left it out. He turned to the ex-mercenary. "You turn off the machine. I'll go check on the others."

Cloud didn't argue, because this was the task he wanted. He immediately took off down the catwalk and ran to the console as fast as he could. As for Ragnar, he made his way for the middle of the floor, in particular the fallen Zola. As he ran there, the girls turned and finally saw them, and immediately yelled out to them in case they didn't realize what was happening. But neither could hear.

Zola was writhing on the ground now. His scales were slowly pulling back into his flesh, his tail was shedding, and his limbs were beginning to grow mammalian again. He was turning back into a human, but it was taking him longer than usual, almost as if doing so was a strain to him. While his face was still compressing, Ragnar reached his side. He immediately dropped down next to him.

"Zola!" Ragnar called out.

The basilisk grunted as its face crushed, but then managed to crack its eyes open as they began to go from reptilian to circular. He weakly looked up to Ragnar. "Is it…dead?" He slowly croaked.

Ragnar was confused at this. He looked up again for a moment, but then remembered. Zola was a basilisk. He turned his victims into stone. And now, he realized that the damage he was seeing around him wasn't from a ceiling or foundation. What he saw were cracked fragments of what had to be his last opponent. Ragnar swallowed uncomfortably at the thought, but turned back down to the creature and nodded.

"There's nothing here but you and Vincent." Ragnar answered.

Zola groaned, and tried to rise while his peg teeth were still becoming more complex. "You've…got to stop…his machine, before…"

"Don't worry. Cloud's on it." Ragnar answered, putting a hand on the transforming creature to push it back down. "You don't look too good…so just rest easy a moment."

Cloud himself reached the console a moment later. As he rounded the side and looked down on the area, he saw a mass of controls and several screens describing the protocol that was occurring. He also happened to notice the mass of blood and tissues that had been discarded behind it. On looking down, he realized that some serious trouble had to have occurred over here.

However…he might have been a bit more wary if he had been here a few minutes ago…which would have led him to realize that a body was missing.

The ex-mercenary only paid this notice for a moment before walking in front of the console. His eyes began to dart around it, looking for an abort button of some kind. His eyes ran over the displays and readouts before he finally got down to the keyboard. After that, he began to look for some sort of escape or cancel button…

_"Well, well…the failure made it too."_

Cloud suddenly snapped his head up. That voice came from right behind him. And despite how distorted and inhuman it sounded…the language was all too familiar. He spun around to see what it was…

He was just in time to see the wire mesh on the rim of the area suddenly burst open…and a long, fleshy, seemingly skinless pink limb shoot up from it. A hand full of extended, multiple jointed fingers and tipped with dagger-length claws shot out and slammed into his face with incredible force, ripping him off of his feet and sending him flying over the top of the console and back into the main area.

The time turned to 4:00. The lights were definitely getting brighter in the cylinders now. As the humming grew louder yet, a sound of sparking began to occur within the machine.

Ragnar snapped his head up, and was just in time to see Cloud's body finish flying through the air and slam down about ten feet away from him. The ex-mercenary's face was tight with pain, but he groaned and began to get to his feet. As he did, Ragnar heard the sound of more ripping metal, coming from near the console. He wheeled his head around to it, and quickly began to get to his feet, leaving Zola alone for the time being. He began to reach behind to draw his sword…but slowed down in the process. Soon, most of his attention was focused on the monster that was appearing before him…

Two very long arms slowly reached over the edge of the console. Each one had hands that were decked with twenty-four inch fingers that terminated in long, blade like nails. They seemed to dig into the console as they pulled the owner of the body over. The thing was very thin. Ragnar wasn't sure…but it looked almost as if it had no skin. Either that, or the skin was so thin that he could see its pink flesh and purple veins and nerves underneath. The only article of clothing that was on the arms was a metal band encircling one of its wrists.

Slowly, a body was pulled up along with it…at least, what Ragnar assumed was a body. The legs were as long and lanky as the arms, attached to a smaller, beady torso that appeared to easily show the organs and bones underneath. The rib cage looked almost like a piece of exoskeleton on the thing. It made the thing look like some sort of twisted spider. The head was attached via sections of what looked like enlarged, segmented vertebrae, thicker than a normal human neck would be. Then…there was the face.

The eyes were large and multicolored, filled with malice and insanity. They were bigger than normal eyes, expanding into the twisted skull of the beast. Its nose was gone. Instead, it had a large mouth which seemed to be missing a lot of teeth…but the ones left were large and misshapen. Its black hair was splayed out over its hideous grimace, seeming to grow longer and greasier as they looked at it. And like a giant, hideous insect, it crawled forward on its long legs, carrying most of its body suspended far above the ground.

Cloud grit his teeth, and began to get back to his feet. Once he did, he showed no fear but drew his blade. "What the hell are you?" He called out to the thing.

The thing's already large mouth seemed to get wider in a grin. _"…I don't know anymore. I'm full of too many bits and pieces… All I do know is my experiment…and that I won't let anything stop it."_

With that…the hideous creature raised its arm up, extended its claws, and then brought them down in front of it.

Within an instant…it had sliced apart and ruined the entire set of controls on the console.

Both men and both women gaped at what it had done. The console soon was sizzling and popping, and bursting out with sparks and debris. The thing removed its claws, slicing through a few final wires as it did. Though they couldn't see it all, they knew what it had done. Yet the clock was still ticking down. Now…there was no way to stop it from carrying itself out.

Cloud continued to glare at it. "You bastard…" He seethed.

Ragnar himself hesitated a moment longer, but then recovered. He too formed a tough expression, and drew his own blade out again. Both men now stood at the ready to fight the creature.

The thing crouched for a moment, hissed, and then suddenly leapt off of the console and toward the two of them like some sort of alien frog. As it leapt into the air, it stretched out claws on both its arms and feet, and threatened to land and bury them in either man. Seeing this, Ragnar and Cloud quickly dodged out of the way opposite from each other, letting the thing touch down harmlessly a moment later. However, it wasted no time. Grinning wickedly and turning its head to either opponent, it suddenly lashed out with claws at either one of them. Both Ragnar and Cloud quickly intercepted with their own blades, and locked against its claws. After that, however, they found themselves surprised by the strength of the thing. It was rather powerful, and soon both of them were having to plant their feet and force their strength into it in order to keep it from overpowering them. For a few moments, both clashed against the hideous beast, neither side moving.

But then, the thing snapped out with some sort of laugh, and raised one of its long legs to give Ragnar a kick in the stomach. The youth doubled over and let out a rush of air as he was collapsed around the limb and sent flying backward. The monster didn't look to see him land. Instead, it wheeled around to Cloud and sneered. It yanked its claw off of him, but only so that it could advance and begin to slash both of its long sets of claws at him. Cloud quickly twisted his blade around and parried each strike, but he was forced to move back as he did so. The thing kept advancing and swiping at him, pushing him away from the center and toward the edge of the chamber.

Cloud noticed this, and reacted by shoving the thing's claws away and trying to slice at it himself. Unfortunately, with its long limbs, it was able to keep its body well out of range, and counter just as quickly. Cloud couldn't even force it back. As he stood his ground and swiped wildly at it, the thing merely laughed at his attempts to hit it as it easily dodged out of the way of each blow…

That was, before it suddenly felt a hot pain rake across its back. At this, it smile vanished, replaced by a horrible cry and a look of agony. Furiously, it swung its head around and sneered at what had done it. A bit to its surprise, Ragnar was back on his feet again, and had already come up and sliced at the thing again. The creature, as if this pest was only a waste of its time, merely sneered annoyingly, and then shot out its rear leg to smash Ragnar in the face and send him flying again.

The thing turned back to who it considered the real challenge…but was too slow again. Cloud used the distraction opportunity to advance and give it another slash. The thing pulled away, but it was too slow to avoid the back of its hand getting cut. Hissing in anger again, it shot out its other large hand and seized Cloud, wrapping its long, knife-like fingers around his arms and body so that it could pin his limbs to his side. Cloud managed to wiggle one appendage free, but it wasn't the one holding his sword. Because of that, the thing grinned, thinking it had the advantage, and yanked Cloud off the ground. It intended to bring him to his mouth to do some real damage…

But Cloud wasn't done. He glared at the thing a moment longer, but then reached around and seized the handle to Horizon. Yanking it out, he gave the creature another slice, this time across its wrist. Screeching in pain, and fountaining out pinkish blood, the thing released Cloud and recoiled its limb in agony. The ex-mercenary was dropped to the ground, but he was still on his feet. Immediately, he dashed forward and began to slash at the thing.

The creature turned to him and hissed again, but now it was recovered. It backed up and twisted its body to avoid Cloud's initial slashes as easily as it had done so before. In the end, it grinned again, and then squatted again and leapt just as Cloud rushed forward with a thrust to try and run it through. The ex-mercenary cursed as his sword hit only air, and looked up to the hideous monstrosity. It sailed backward through the air and landed about thirty feet away from Cloud a few moments later, still grinning in delight. Cloud glared back at it a moment…his own peripheral vision already seeing something. But he stayed focused on it, trying to look like he cared only about it, like he was the only one to worry about…

Unfortunately, the creature wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. Just as Ragnar came up from behind to stab it through the back, the creature crouched and leapt again, letting Ragnarok cut only the air. It sounded out another hideous laugh as it sailed up and through the air and toward the walls of the facility. It soared right over the pit and landed on the metal conduits. Immediately, it spread its arms and legs out, and latched into the metal with its claws. After doing so, it twisted its hideous head over to them and grinned, continuing to chuckle and beginning to scurry along the wall like a spider.

Ragnar, his own face tight with anger, wiped a wad of blood from his mouth from the last blow and began to move over to it. He couldn't reach it from where it was, but he moved toward it and Cloud none the less. "Get down here, you big coward!" He yelled out at it. "If you think we're such a joke, why don't you come down and try and finish us?"

Cloud was glaring at the creature as well as he heard it chuckle, and then continue to scurry. It turned its body up and its head facing downward toward them. However, there it stayed. From that point it merely grinned and held its ground. The ex-mercenary clenched his jaw in anger. He saw Ragnar come forward, still wielding his sword and looking furious at the thing. But when he did, Cloud shot out an arm and planted it on his shoulder. When Ragnar felt this, he froze and turned back.

"We don't have time for this monster." Cloud informed him, keeping his eyes on the creature. "This is just what it wants…for us to waste time trying to kill it, so that the countdown will finish."

Ragnar's look of anger evaporated at that, as he remembered what was happening. After hearing this, he turned his head back to the console. Smoking and smoldering as it was, it was still operating, and so was the countdown. Now…it was closing down to only 3:00. The lights in the chambers were glowing brighter, and were continuing to build in intensity. The humming was getting louder, and Ragnar could see some sparks beginning to emit from below the machine.

"What do we do?" He finally asked as he turned back to Cloud.

"Keep it busy." Cloud answered, and immediately turned and ran for the machine.

Ragnar frowned a bit at that idea. He was still feeling sick and dizzy. His muscles were ebbing a bit even now. And he was still reeling a bit from the previous blows. However…he decided to make do. In the end, he whirled back around to the creature, and made ready to fight.

Now only faced with one foe, the creature seemed to be happy. It crouched a moment longer…but then suddenly leapt off of the wall and lunged at Ragnar. The youth, stunned by the speed and power of this move, could only jump back before it landed on him. Immediately, it attacked with more ferocity, dashing forward and slashing left and right, mimicking the attack it had done on Cloud but far more intense. Caught off guard, Ragnar stumbled back and only haphazardly guarded himself. Despite his skill, he still needed further experience, and he was not accustomed to fighting a creature of such speed and power. What more, he was already wiped out from earlier battles.

The creature finally recoiled back, and then snapped forward again, this time going for the throat. Ragnar paled, but managed to get enough of his bearings to swing himself to one side, letting the creature sail harmlessly past him. As its side presented itself, Ragnar attempted a slash at it. However, he was once again too drained, and it made his reaction too slow. The creature was able to recoil and pull itself in, letting the weapon sail harmlessly by. It retaliated by swinging its own limb out, and Ragnar, disorientated as he was, barely saw it and swung himself back in time to miss the limb taking part of his face off. Pressing the advantage, the beast turned and began to slash at the off balance Ragnar again, forcing him back.

As Ragnar struggled with the creature, Cloud arrived at Aerith's cylinder. She yelled something to him, but he couldn't hear it. Realizing that they were soundproof, Cloud raised his hand and told her to back away. The Cetra did so, and Cloud quickly slammed Horizon back into Event. With that done, he reared back, summoned his strength to its maximum, and then brought his blade around to smash full force into the wall of the cylinder.

A bone-jarring recoil resulted. Cloud, strong as he was, nevertheless felt a horrible painful jolt tear through his limbs as his sword went flying off of the cylinder. Despite the atom edge, he had still been unable to break it. Wincing, he looked to the cylinder again, and was surprised to see that not even a scratch was in it. The cylinder had stood up to the full force of his blow. At the very least, it should have cut into it… Gritting his teeth, Cloud quickly yanked back and began to swing again, disregarding the pain to keep pounding away at it.

The creature darted at Ragnar with its claws coming down, forcing the youth to leap back. A moment later, however, it swung out its other arm while he was still jumping backward. This caught the young general off balance as he twisted to avoid the slash, and he spilled backward and fell onto his back. As he did, his arms went flying, and Ragnarok fell from his grasp to his side. As it clattered to the ground, Ragnar turned and darted to grab it. But the thing was too fast. It reached down and quickly swiped its claw, knocking it farther away from Ragnar, and then used its other claw to try and stab him. The youth was forced to quickly roll in the opposite direction to keep from being impaled. The claws of the beast easily embedded into the floor, and pulled out again a moment later. Ragnar soon found himself rolling from side to side, trying to avoid the creature as it stabbed at him. Although it perched its body right over him and repeatedly swung at his head and torso, he couldn't counter strike it with any kicks due to how long its limbs were.

However, after a few moments of dodging like this, Ragnar finally lashed out. Much as it was getting harder to think and fight, he twisted over to his side to avoid one set of talons, and then kicked out with his foot as hard as he could into the thing's ankle. It seemed to strike true…for he felt the bones snift underneath his focused blow. The thing immediately faltered, and nearly collapsed on top of him. It let out a cry of pain, and as it was stunned, Ragnar used the moment to pull himself out from under it and quickly get to his feet.

The youth turned to see where his blade had fallen. It had slid pretty far, but it had come to a rest on the side of the metal platform, just where the mesh cup began. He immediately took off for it, hoping that the mutant would stay stunned until he reached it. It took a few moments, but soon he was right on top of it. He quickly dove to grab it…

But in mid-lunge…he suddenly felt a powerful grip lace around his torso. It immediately crushed inward, becoming as hard and painful as iron. He was twisted around, and put back in the face of the hideous monster. But that was only for a moment, before his body went flying backward and away from it again for a few moments, and then slammed back first into a metal wall.

Pain rocked through Ragnar, but with a wince and groan he managed to get his bearings and look about himself. He soon saw that the creature still had him. It was perched like some hideous gargoyle on the lip of the mesh ring. It had Ragnar out now, holding him with one arm and shoving him against the metal wall. He had him pinned there hard. However, the true threat was beneath him. Ragnar saw that he was now over the part of the pit that was a fall to oblivion. Indeed, he could only see darkness below him, not the bottom. The creature was more than pinning him...it was holding him over a death drop.

He looked back up to it, and watched as it grinned wickedly at him.

_"You stupid boy…"_ It managed to hiss in an audible format. _"What are you even doing here? This is none of your concern… Do you know how many meddlers like you I've killed? All three of me?"_

Ragnar gave no answer…just wracked his brain for a way out of this.

Cloud was wracking his own brain for a solution. The humming was so loud now that he couldn't hear anything else. Sparks of electricity were starting to snake up, and the light in the cylinders was so bright that he could only make out an outline of Krystea and Aerith now. Realizing how hopeless it was, he removed his sword from the glass. He was panting and tired now, but he had only managed to make a few slight abrasions on the tube. It would take hours to break through it like this. It was no good. He had to do something different.

Cloud turned his head down, and looked around the area a bit again, looking for another vulnerable spot. After a moment, he believed he saw one. These cylinders on the sides had to be connected to the one in the middle somehow. Power lines had be strung between them if nothing else. Perhaps he couldn't open the cylinders, but he could still disable them.

With that in mind, the ex-mercenary hefted his weapon and moved his body in between the main cylinder and the current one. He placed himself directly over the space between them, and looked down at the metal floor. There was machinery running down there, but nothing much else that was evident. He reasoned it had to be under the metal floor. Glaring at it, he brought his sword back and up, and tightened his grip again. He _would_ break through here… Focusing his strength to maximum again, Cloud swung down and began to cut.

For a split second…he was overjoyed. It worked. The glass was strong, but the metal was vulnerable. His sword cut right into it, and began to slash across…

However, that was where his joy terminated. Abruptly…a blindingly agonizing pain shot through every cell of his body. Every fiber of his being turned to flame, and he opened his mouth to bellow in agony, and to spew out a giant bolt of electricity. His entire body was burning blue from the power of the energy that now coursed through him. If his brain hadn't been totally overloaded and been losing some three million brain cells at the moment…he would have smelled his own flesh burning.

The sound of the tremendous electrical feedback caused the mutant and its prey alike to turn and looked back to the source. Ragnar gasped in horror, seeing Cloud being electrocuted with what looked like enough energy to power Edge. The villainous creature, on its part, merely cracked a grin and laughed at the sight.

Cloud would have been burned alive by the feedback…had not fate stepped in. The power of the electricity was too much for him and the sword. Abruptly…the blade was flung off wildly from the power line, casting it free. Cloud, though lacking sensory ability, had his hand locked around it to the last, and so his body too was flung away, clinging to it like a missile. He was thrown a good twenty feet away before he was cast to the ground, and there he lay as he smoldered and smoked. He moved no more.

"Cloud!" Ragnar called out in terror.

In response to this, the hideous creature turned around and grinned its large, mostly-toothless mouth at the young general. _"You both are morons…thinking that for a moment you would be smarter than me."_ It hissed in twisted glee. _"The plexiglass of the cylinders is being held together by an electric current as well as being realigned and reinforced. The cables that connect it to the main machine are electrified with enough voltage to turn a whale into a fritter. And the design will work even without controls. Those cylinders will never open until the three emerge as one being."_ The creature raised one of its long, sharp hands, and gestured behind it. Ragnar looked up, and back to the console. To his growing fear, he saw that the clock was turning to 2:00.

_"What now, little boy?"_ The thing mocked. _"Do I slice you into pieces now? Or do I let you live until you can watch the girl you loved die to give birth to my masterpiece, and then drop you to your doom?"_

Ragnar's teeth clenched. He actually found himself reaching down and seizing the thing's arm, and digging his own nails into it as he grabbed it. Foul blood poured forth as a result, but did little to stun the creature or even make it react. He was angry…but he was also stuck. The last bit of time was ticking away, and still there was no way to stop this.

Well…that wasn't entirely accurate. Ragnar's vision was mostly filled with the hideous monster in front of him, but he could see well enough around him to spy one last hope… However, he was still stuck here. He couldn't get away from this thing. He would have to be free to inact it. Zola was slowly rising, but he couldn't fight anymore. He was barely able to revert back into a human. Cloud was down for the count. Vincent was still motionless… Nothing was there. In the end, the youth turned back to glare hatefully at the creature.

He didn't realize that with the creature filling his vision, that there was a lot of the battlefield he didn't see…and didn't realize was with the presence of new people...

"Go to hell." He snapped at the thing.

The creature grinned wider, and raised its other arm at that. _"Good. You made the decision I wanted…"_

The thing once more extended its claws, and brought its arm back as it aimed them down. It was preparing to slice right into the youth, skewering him all the way through. Ragnar yanked at its arm, but other than that could only watch as it purposely took its time, dragging out the fateful moment…

However, before it could drive it forward…Ragnar watched some sort of brown blur seem to come up and tear by its wrist. The blur landed on the wire mesh a moment later, but Ragnar didn't look to it right away. Instead, he looked up to the mutant, who turned to the blur as well in confusion, and at its wrist. Ragnar noticed that the metal band that had been around its arm had been suddenly sliced into smaller pieces, and now it fell off and clattered to the ground.

_"Eh?"_ The creature inquiried…before giving out a horrible yell.

Ragnar snapped his head back around and looked to the source, and saw it rising from behind the monster. A great twisted man/bear was rising behind it, and had just raked its back with its claws. Its massive nails now dripped with pink and purple blood. However, that might have just sealed Ragnar's fate instead of saving him. In pain, the monster released its grip on the youth. Off balance, with nothing to grab onto or anchor himself with, Ragnar immediately began to fall down into the abyss below…

But that was before another white blur shot down and seized him with powerful limbs by the shoulders. With a snap like a parachute, Ragnar was yanked up and halted in mid-fall, and then began to be hauled back upward. The youth, shocked at how he had nearly been saved from annihilation, looked up in puzzlement to see what had happened.

He was more than a bit surprised to see that the one who had seized him was Horus.

"You…?"

"Don't think this means I care anything for you." Horus answered as she grunted and strained to lift him. Strong as she was, she was still weak, and her body wasn't meant to keep more than herself aloft. However, she managed to drag him over the lip and began to carry him further onto the platform as she lowered him down. "This is about Hoeng. He sold us out…murdered our friends…treated us like garbage. Now we're going to kill him."

On hearing this, Ragnar's eyes widened. "Hoeng? You mean…that thing is-"

Ragnar was cut off as Horus felt she had taken him in far enough inland, and proceeded to drop him a bit roughly onto the metal platform. He landed with some pain on his rear, not expecting the sudden drop and not having his legs ready. As he fell to the ground, Horus swept around and began to take off toward the monster again. Ragnar himself took a moment to wince and recover, but then looked up to see what was taking place.

It was a clash of monsters. The four manimals that were left, Horus, Scion, Malcolm and his little brother, were all assaulting the monster as one. It was Malcolm's little brother that had darted forward and sliced the metal band from the thing's wrist. Once he had done that, they had begun the attack. The smaller man/bear was staying back, but Malcolm had his claws outstretched and was madly clawing at it, slicing him up as much as possible. The thing had its long arms and legs up and out, batting him away as best as it could, but only really succeeding in keeping him at arm's length. Yet that wasn't all. The creature was also being swarmed by a dozen small, hideous creatures that looked like tiny versions of Scion, each one of them with a hooked sucker mouth that was attaching to the monster and spilling its blood. Finally, Horus was moving in, and began to dart down and slash at its eyes, covering its ugly face with lacerations.

At first glance, it appeared that the mutant was overwhelmed. Yet that wasn't the case. Ragnar saw copious amounts of blood being shed…but he also saw wounds sealing up on it almost as soon as they were torn open. It wasn't slowing down. This must have been the reason why it recovered so quickly from what Ragnar thought was a breaking of its ankle. It had to be able to regenerate in some way. What more, the thing was getting smarter again already. It had wildly batted away at them at first, but now it was moving more smoothly and quickly again, and was darting away from the blows of Malcolm and Horus. As it did so, it was sinking its talons one by one into the creatures that were attached to it, ripping them off one at a time. It wouldn't be long before it would retaliate even more strongly. This would only serve as a diversion.

This was Ragnar's chance.

Ignoring the creatures for the moment, he ran back to the cylinders instead. To his disappointment, the others were still out of it. Zola was still dragging himself forward. He looked like he was trying to look up to Ragnar, but he couldn't do anything yet. He could barely drag his sword behind him. However, for now he wasn't necessary. He couldn't do anything other than try the same mistake (hopefully not a fatal one) that Cloud had made.

Soon Ragnar arrived at the device. By now, the lights were glowing so brightly he could barely see within them. But these two he ignored for now. Instead, he ran to a device that had fallen nearby...a shotgun. Ragnar quickly went to this and snatched it off the ground. After doing so, he turned and ran over to the slash that Cloud had started…

Unfortunately, the monster seemed to notice this. Despite how twisted and savage it was, it still had enough brains left in it to realize what Ragnar was about to do. Furious at the thought of its twisted experiment being canceled, the creature savagely began to tear off more of the creatures, tearing into them as it did so. Scion was unable to keep up with the loss of his offspring. Not only that…but the monster began to stagger forward, moving toward Ragnar. As it did, Malcolm leapt in to stop him…only to be angrily backhanded away by the furious creature.

However, for all of its efforts, it couldn't get free before Ragnar reached the location. Once he was standing over it, he looked to the weapon in his hands uneasily. He didn't like using these things. He barely knew how to use a gun over a sword. But in the end, he knew he had no choice. He cocked it once, and then aimed it down into the metal tear. A moment later, he pulled the trigger.

The heavy recoil nearly snapped Ragnar off his feet. He wasn't expecting that kind of power, and his arms jerked wildly around from the impact. However, he recovered quickly, and looked back down to the hole. He saw it had worked. It was wider. Quickly, he took aim again, braced himself as best he could, swallowed back the ringing in his ears, cocked, and fired. He pumped and fired again and again after that, discharging one shell after another into the tear. Each one sent another shower of sparks and metal flying up from the "wound". However, not getting the desired effect, he kept pumping and shooting…

Finally, a tremendous snap went out. Part of the cables severed, the machine rushed to compensate by putting all of its energy through the remaining ones. They were burned out in instants, unable to cope with the current. The whirring suddenly began to slow down and sputter. The lights in the cylinder flickered on and off from their blinding bright state. Then…an enormous boom resounded from in the machine as the overworked systems cracked and broke. A fountain of black smoke pour from out of it.

The light failed one more time, and the cylinder went completely dead. The machinery underneath slowed down and stopped completely. As the light faded, Aerith, cringing and covering herself against the stabs of Cloud and the sparks of metal and debris, slowly looked up from what had happened, and saw what was going on. Her cylinder was dead. The door was still shut, but she was no longer in danger.

Ragnar couldn't help but feel a grin spread across his face. He had done it. Though his arms were throbbing and his head rang with a loud whine, he had stopped it. At least…he thought he did. But then he began to realize that the other cylinders were still on. Not only that, but they hadn't shown any signs of failure. Seeing this, the youth began to lose his enthusiasm again. He turned back to the console…and saw that he had less than a minute and a half left, and it was still counting down.

Could Ragnar see the console display from this angle, he would have noted the following.

**CRITICAL SYSTEM ERROR**

**CYLINDER A OFF LINE**

**PROTOCOL WILL BE ADJUSTED AS FOLLOWS**

**REAGENTS**

**Cylinder B: Subject B – 1.00**

**Cylinder C: Subject C – 1.00**

**RESULTS**

**Cylinder D: Subject BC – 1.00**

**- Subject B – 0.50**

**- Subject C – 0.50**

**TIME TO FUSION: 01:24**

Ragnar spun around back to Aerith. The woman was up now, and pounding on her cylinder again. But it was as hopeless to open now as before. In the end, she looked up to Ragnar and mouthed something. Looking at it, Ragnar saw the message loud and clear.

_Save her._

Ragnar hesitated. He realized that Aerith didn't know the truth yet. Hoeng hadn't told her. She didn't know that she was just her clone, not her sister. However, Ragnar nevertheless couldn't let this slide. He saw the terror in Aerith's eyes. He saw how scared she was for her…how much she loved her. At that moment, it didn't matter to Ragnar whether she was a clone or not. She mattered to Aerith, and that made all the difference. He had to try and save Krystea as well.

Ragnar turned and gave a look behind him to the monster. To his growing horror, it was finishing ripping off the last of the smaller creatures. The little man/bear was next to the older one, seeming to be lowering himself over his body and trying to help him. One look revealed that Hoeng had smacked him aside. Horus was now the only opponent left, and she was frantically clawing at his face. He was dodging it well, however…and after a few moments more of doing so, he hissed, reached up, and seized her around the leg. She gave out another sonic cry before the thing yanked her out of the air and slammed her against the ground as hard as it could manage. Then…the worst thing of all happened, the bleeding, twisted creature looked up and glared at Ragnar with murderous intent…and then began to move toward him as fast as he could stride.

Turning a bit pale, Ragnar spun around and quickly ran forward. He made his way around the central cylinder and to the space between Krystea and the central one. At least…he figured it was Krystea's. He might have gotten mixed up… However, it shouldn't have mattered. So long as it was taken out, only one person would teleport and go through. It would work just like a real teleporter…wouldn't it?

The youth hoped so, for this should have been his final action. The thing was closing quickly. Once in position, Ragnar quickly cocked the barrel, aimed it down at the space, braced himself, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Until this day, Ragnar had never realized the full impact that a single, quiet, mundane sound could have. That changed, however…as a new wave of horror swept over him. Though he felt stupid for trying this later, he cocked and fired again, with the same shallow click being the only result. He was out of ammunition. He couldn't sever the connection.

Ragnar didn't have time to consider going to Vincent quickly and checking him for ammunition. That seemed moot after a moment…when the creature was on him. Seizing him by the leg, the thing yanked him off from where he was, twisted him around in midair, and then slammed him down on the ground farther away from the cylinders, and back first. As Ragnar cried out in misery, he was glad for once that he was wearing his official uniform and not battle armor. The seemingly "vestigal" cape that he wore provided some cushion, so that he merely felt his bones get bruised instead of broken as he was brought down against the floor. After all…he wasn't nearly as durable as Cloud or Vincent…

Moments later, hot pain slashed by his neck as the razor-sharp-nail-bearing hand of the creature slammed down, catching his neck in a V of fingers, and anchoring him to the ground by stabbing into the metal and clamping them there.

Ragnar nearly grasped for the talons, but stopped midway. They were so sharp, doing so would likely only cut him. Now…the foul creature leered over him, flashing its sharp remaining teeth, and exhaling its foul breath over him. More than ever now, it looked like a gruesome demon. Ragnar could hardly believe this thing was Hoeng now. It was too twisted and evil…and inhuman.

_"You ruined my experiment, child…"_ It sneered. _"Now I'll only have a bastardized version of my true masterpiece. But since you think it is such a horrible thing to begin with…then perhaps I should let you watch this before I cut your head off… Or maybe…I could kill the one you disconnected first…"_

Ragnar glared at the creature a moment, breathing hard. He looked up and behind him. He could just barely see the counter from this side. The clock now read that only a single minute was left. He could no longer see Krystea in her tube when he looked back. Time was running out…not only for them but for him as well. If he didn't pull off something soon, they'd all be dead… He wracked his brains, trying to find a solution…as he stared back up into the thing's huge, menacing eyes…

1:00.

Then…he finally acted. He still had the gun, and even though it lacked ammo it was his only weapon. In what was mostly a panic move, he did the only thing he could. He raised the shotgun off of the ground and jammed the end of the barrel as hard as he could into the eye of the beast.

By now, its eyes were as large as tennis balls. Because of this, the wide end of the shotgun, when pushed with enough force, jammed itself into a bludgeon that punctured the cornea and allowed the metal to push into the interior. Humour flowed out, multi-colored and vile, from the wound, and Ragnar felt some of the foul substance drip on him…

However, he got good results. The creature knew Ragnar was out of ammunition and hadn't considered the gun a threat. But now…one of its eyes was punched out by it. Crying out in ear-splitting agony, it pulled itself back and cupped its one good hand left over its bad eye. The other arm stayed on Ragnar, however. The thing writhed, but because its nails were pinned into the ground it anchored itself. He was still trapped.

Ragnar didn't stay that way long, however. Now that the creature was stunned, he quickly brought the shotgun up and began to smash it down repeatedly on the end of the two digits that had his neck in a vice. It took a few strokes, but the monster was powerless to react thanks to the pain in its eye. Ragnar kept pounding against the knuckles…until he finally heard one crack. The thing screeched again, but Ragnar winced and kept going, turning to the other knuckle next and smashing it as well. After doing so, Ragnar threw the gun away to one side, reached out, grabbed the broken fingers, which cut his hands and neck a bit doing so, and yanked them out from the ground.

The youth was free, and immediately spun around and onto his belly. The creature itself writhed in pain a few moments more, giving him a few precious seconds. He looked up to where he was. To his relief, he saw that Ragnarok was only about fifteen feet away from him. He quickly began to dash for it on all fours.

0:50.

Ragnar went maybe five feet before a vise-like grip encircled his ankle, digging blades into his flesh and spilling his blood. The youth arched his back and gave a cry of pain, before wheeling around to see the cause. The monster was still bleeding, but apparently it had lashed out with its one good hand when Ragnar tried to move away. He had almost been out of range before the creature had seized him. Now…he was stuck.

The youth grit his teeth and struggled to shake free. But it was no good. The creature's grip was slippery from the blood and fluid of its eye, but it still held on. It took all of Ragnar's own struggling in order to keep himself from being pulled any closer to the beast. Its broken hand was grasping its bleeding eye, but that was slowing down while the bones were reconnecting. In a few moments, it would be clear again, and ready to once again grasp for him. After that there would be no escape…

Ragnar looked back ahead, and futily reached out for Ragnarok. It was still far out of his grasp, and he got nowhere for his efforts. He spent the rest of his strength trying to pull himself farther forward. But that was no good either. The creature was beginning to pull him slowly back. It began to pull it injured hand away from its face, revealing a scabbed, hideous wound, but one that quickly began to smooth out and heal again. Its broken hand was finishing, and beginning to reach out for him…

0:40.

Ragnar cursed mentally. He was trapped, helpless before his beast. Krystea was going to meet a fate worse than death. And then this thing would kill them all. And here he was…unable to do anything about it…

In his frustration, he closed his eyes and screamed mentally to the abyss.

_Where are you when I need you, you damn voice in my head!_

His grip nearly slipped, bringing him back to the monster, when he stiffened in surprise to, of all things, an answer.

_I've always been here for you, Ragnar. I never went away._

The youth's eyes widened, and he gaped in front of him, as if the person would suddenly appear. His pause made him get dragged back a foot. The monster, in response, reached up with its other claw and began to clamp it around Ragnar's leg to drag him further back. But Ragnar didn't notice this. He thought only of the voice.

_You…can hear me?_

_I hear everything you say and think, Ragnar._

_…Then why aren't you helping me?_

_You can only hear me now, when you are faced with purity of your own thoughts and emotions. When you are focused intensely on me. And I do not help because I see only you. I do not know what befalls you._

_There's a monster about to kill me! _Ragnar screamed back mentally as he felt nails sink into his other leg and drag him back further.

_Then I give my power to you again. Channel it through Ragnarok once more._

_I can't! It's out of my grip!_

_The sword was made for you, Ragnar. It knows its master. Call to it._

Ragnar looked up again at this, snapping out of his daze. Much as this had unveiled, and much as it had intrigued him to the idea of this voice within him…he could not think of what it was. He could only focus on surviving. The monster was raising its claws to his back, no doubt to dig in and dismember him. He could feel its fingers begin to fall. But as he did, he looked up to the sword. There it was, lying there plainly on the ground, shimmering its fiery light.

Ragnar stared at it only a second…and then reached his hand out again, aiming for it. His palm opened in a wide grasp. After that…he closed his eyes. Something once again was inside him, directing him to do this. It told him to be focused…to separate himself from all other emotion and distraction. For the young man, this normally would have been impossible. But he felt a force within him aiding his efforts…calming him down even now…clearing his mind of all other troubles and hindrances. It made him go away from all of this…even his own senses and feelings. All around him became quiet and clear.

It was there that Ragnar knew he had to speak.

_Come to me._

Ragnar didn't know what had happened. He couldn't remember much. It felt like being unconscious or asleep. But somehow…his senses returned. His environment returned…as the creature behind him began to break the skin and insert its nails into him. He wasn't sure what had happened…but he knew it somehow had to work…because now he suddenly felt a presence in his hand. He looked down, and there it was. His open palm had closed around the hilt. Ragnarok was back in his grip.

Ragnar wasted no time. He still felt an inner focus…a clarity within him. It seemed as if his own spirit was flowing through him like water. And when he felt a new rush flow into him…he was still clear and controlled enough to make that flow through his arms and hand and into the sword. Immediately, the blade ignited into flame.

In a snap, Ragnar twisted around and rolled onto his back. He twisted his legs as he did so, and he ripped the talons of the creature out of his back in the process. But despite his pain, he stayed focused. And as he rolled back onto his spine, he looked out and saw that the creature was stunned too. Its hand was hovering over the floor, where it had been ready to jam into Ragnar a moment earlier. Ragnar wasn't sure if it was because the thing had seen his blade return into his hand, or if it hadn't expected the move, or if it was because it had seen the sword turn into flame. But for whatever reason, Ragnar didn't care. He merely seized the opportunity. In a flash, he rolled himself up and brought his sword of fire down on the hand of the creature. On connecting, the sword sliced straight through and sent chips of bone and flesh spewing forth from it like molten fragments.

0:30.

Ragnar dragged himself away from the creature when it released him a moment later, and tried to get to his feet. However, he wasn't the only one to shrink away. The thing also screeched in a tone so loud Ragnar's ears rang. It flailed about as it spilled onto its back, throwing its legs around like some sort of dying insect. In particular, it thrashed about the injured hand, smashing it on the ground and throwing it into the air. It wasn't fountaining blood…but another injury had happened to it. The flesh was roasting around the wound. Part of the skin had lit aflame, and was burning more of its body. One of its fingers was enwrapped in fire.

The youth was finally a safe distance away, and once there he quickly got to his feet. He aimed his sword in front of him, still blazing with fire. The creature before him continued to writhe as it struggled to smash its own hand into putting it out. Eventually, it succeeded. As it groaned and whimpered, it slowly rolled onto its three remaining limbs, holding out the injured one weakly. The fires were out, but Ragnar knew the creature was still feeling agony from internal burns. He looked to its wound, and watched as a roasted finger fell from its body. The rest of it was a charred, smoldering wound that still glowed.

Yet Ragnar realized something else too. The wound wasn't healing. The thing stayed injured. And as he looked at its hideous face lamenting over the injury, he realized that this was what truly upset it. Ragnar's fire had catorized the wound on inflicting it, preventing regeneration. The thing was genuinely wounded now. And the young general realized suddenly that he could kill it.

The thing snapped around to the youth, gritting its remaining teeth. It began to foam in rage, and its recovering eyes blazed violence and hatred. But Ragnar didn't react with disgust or fear anymore. He glared back just as coldly, and swung his blade around in an arc. A graceful circle of flame was cut in the air before evening out and returning to his grasp. After that, he held it with both hands, and glared at the creature challengingly.

The thing hissed…and then lunged forward again. Ragnar shot after it, intending to meet it. As the two nearly reached one another, the monster swung out with one of its arms. Ragnar quickly ducked underneath this, but before he could dive in to counterattack the creature brought its other arm down over his head. Quickly, he yanked back to avoid it slashing him. Still not letting up, the creature slashed again with its first arm. This time, Ragnar twisted and spun inward to avoid the motion, but also positioned himself right next to the arm. Once there, he quickly brought his sword up and brought it down on the creature's limb.

As expected, another spurt of flame and burning flesh went out as Ragnar's sword removed one of the creature's limbs from the monster's body. The horrible pink skinless appendage fell to the ground, its fingers curling in like a dead spider. Unfortunately, though the blow landed, it came at a price. The creature had been expecting this somewhat…and he driven forth its other limb in a stabbing motion. Although Ragnar's own wound managed to make it deflect its blow somewhat, he still felt the sharp nails of the thing suddenly plunge into his forearm. The youth and the creature alike cried out in pain.

0:20.

Ragnar pulled his body back, quickly bringing himself off of the nails of the beast, despite how painful it was and how much faster it caused his blood to flow. As the pain traveled through his body, he hoped that it hadn't stabbed the brachial artery… At any rate, he soon had more things to worry about. The thing didn't allow the pain to stymie its attacks long. Soon, it was hulking forward again, swinging its bloody claws in front of it wildly. Ragnar quickly raised his sword up as best as he could with an injured arm and tried to counter. However, the thing knew he was trying to do this. As such, it displayed its intelligence again by slashing at him only in such a manner as to threaten him with its claws and force him back, but not staying around long enough to be cut by the sword. As it did this, it kept advancing, and Ragnar was forced to move back to avoid being cut.

The youth realized what it was doing. It was trying to shove him back into the pit. That way it could kill him even if it couldn't stab him. With its long reach, it was able to keep him far from his body. Even if he charged at it, it could still use its stump of an arm to hold him back long enough to keep him from finishing it before it killed him first. This was a problem…and he was running out of time to do something about it. Already, he found himself stepping up on the mesh portion of the floor…

The youth was pushed up a bit higher on the mesh portion, but then the creature stopped slashing wildly at him. Ragnar continued to hold his weapon at the ready, but managed a glance behind him to see his position. He was in a bad spot. If the thing lunged at him once more, that would be it. He would spill backward and fall into the abyss. When he looked back to the thing, apparently that was what it was thinking. It was holding back now, but it was beginning to squat, looking ready to dive at him just enough to make him shoot backward the precious distance he needed to fall in… Ragnar had to act before it did. But from this distance…there was only one move he could make. He hoped it worked. It was a big gamble…

As the creature reared back and prepared to lunge, Ragnar suddenly shifted his sword into one arm. He brought it back, and then snapped it forward in an arc. To the sudden surprise of the monster, Ragnar had turned his sword in a spinning projectile. Despite its size, he had thrown it at him with one arm…and now it was cutting a deadly, flaming arc toward his body…

0:10.

Ragnar looked eagerly at this, seeing the thing caught off guard. If it could only be surprised for just a moment…that would be it. The sword's aim was true, despite Ragnar's inexperience. If only it would hold still a moment longer…

But then, his hopes were dashed again. The thing called off its leap, and quickly twisted its body as hard as it could to one side…

0:09.

The blade sank in a moment later, slashing a great flaming cut through its right side. Flames erupted from the wound. Blood burned and roasted as it flowed from the side of the thing, and more fragments of burning flesh fell out. The creature bellowed in agony, and faltered again as another flaming wound was torn through it. This was the worst yet, nearly crippling to it. It was only because it was already in pain and tiring that it didn't thrash about in agony.

However, as it cringed on itself…Ragnar saw it still wasn't enough. The thing was wounded badly…but it still lived.

0:08.

The thing hissed and struggled to regain its balance and bearings. Ragnar looked up, and saw that his blade was arcing back beyond it and falling to the ground. His weapon was now well on the other side of the beast, and the thing itself began to recover. He couldn't finish it off. He was now helpless to either be thrown in the pit of sliced into shreds.

_Unless…_

0:07.

As the creature managed to stand from its mind-numbing agony and straighten again, it looked up with red, furious eyes at the one who had done this to it. Its vision was clouded by its madness, pain, and rage…but it slowly managed to focus on him despite the sensations of burning and bleeding filling its brain. It was so mad at this point, so consumed by its primal anger…that it hardly noticed that the youth was neither panting nor fearful…but was standing straight and tall, with his arms calmly at his sides, and his eyes closed.

0:06.

The beast staggered, but managed to get to its feet again. Hissing and snarling all the way, it raised its arm and brandished its claws. It gave out another deafening roar. It wanted the youth to be terrified of it in his final moment…to see that he had nothing left, and that he was going to kill him in the worst way. He was unarmed and helpless now. And yet…the youth merely stayed calm and straight. He didn't even open his eyes. Enraged…the thing extended its claws in front of it and squatted again…

0:05.

Still screaming, the thing leapt and lunged right at Ragnar. It was so fixated on spilling his blood…that it didn't notice the sword behind it. It had fallen to the ground by now and was coming to a rest. But at that moment, the sword suddenly seemed to become a vague outline. It was as if it went from something physical to a sword-shape made out of light and fire. And after doing so, within the blink of an eye…the light suddenly melted away and became a single ray. It didn't stay there, but shot with incredible speed through the air and straight toward one of Ragnar's limp hands at his side. Once there, it quickly condensed and formed once more, and as the creature was still in mid-lunge it turned solid once again into the sword of fire it had been before.

Here, Ragnar's eyes opened…and saw the horrible creature with arms outstretched diving for him. His own face cold and focused…the youth swung his sword up right as its head came into range…

0:04.

In what seemed as slow motion to Ragnar…his sword of fire sliced into the chin beneath the thing's head…and rapidly cut through the rest of it, tearing a line of flame up through its entire face all the way up to the top of its skull, where it erupted again. Flaming brains, bone, and blood spilled out from it, as the fire that traced a serrated line through its skull now traveled to the rest of the flesh, and ignited it as well.

The thing didn't even have time to form a look of surprise before fire began to incinerate its features. It immediately began to falter…but it was still aiming for Ragnar. Its body was still lunging at him in its final moment. Ragnar himself was drained, tired, and injured. His sickness was making his head pound, and he was losing the clarity he had briefly managed to regain for his moment of triumph. Yet somehow, he had enough bearings to quickly leap forward as well…

0:03.

Moments later, Ragnar's feet just barely cleared the burning skull of the monster as it smacked against the ground. Immediately…its body's inertia made it continue to slide forward across the mesh. The youth, on his part, touched down on the creature's torn, partially enflamed back, and began to run along it. He quickly dashed over the rest of the beast, running across it as it came forward, and touched down on the mesh on the opposite side. He continued to run forward until he reached the metal. After that, he turned around and looked to the monster.

It slid a bit forward for a few moments more, sending its flaming head and its arms over the side of the lip. But there…it came to a halt. The inertia died, and the weight of its body kept it still. There it rested, its upper body dangling over the abyss, and the rest of its dead body sprawled out on the ground. Both of the last wounds quickly began to expand, covering its body with more flame. It moved no more. It was gone.

0:02.

Ragnar's mind filled with only a few milliseconds of joy as he realized he had done it. He had killed the monster. But as he panted and began to feel his adrenaline ease back, and as the sword he wielded began to turn back into steel once more…his memory returned. He had beaten the thing…but the experiment was still going. A look from his peripheral vision showed that he had a mere two seconds left.

The youth's reflexes were quick…but only managed to buy him enough time to spin around to see the hopelessness of his situation. There was now thirty feet between him and the space between the nearest cylinder, the one that contained a pile of flesh that Ragnar could only assume was Jenova material. He couldn't even will his muscles to begin to run there in time. And even if he could…it was hopeless. He'd die trying to cut through the line. The floor between him revealed the others, and showed similar hopelessness. The creatures were only moaning at this point. Cloud was beginning to writhe again, seeming to come out of it…but it was too late. And as for Zola…

Zola…?

0:01.

He wasn't where he had been a moment earlier. Ragnar saw blood, however, and saw that it made a trail up to the cylinders. Then he saw where he was. The creature had returned to his feet, and he dragged his sword up with him. And now…he was poised between the Jenova cylinder and the central one.

His sword was over his head, and ready to come down.

If Ragnar had been able to send a signal to his brain to cry out for him to stop, it wouldn't have mattered. Zola would have continued anyway. The basilisk had been out, but he had watched all of this. He had watched Cloud attempt to cut through the line, only to be electrocuted. He had seen Ragnar run out of ammunition saving Aerith from the machine. But there was still another person there to be saved. He hadn't managed to drag himself that far, but he had gotten here. And now…he prayed that stopping this cylinder wouldn't do anything to the woman. This was the last move he could make.

_Bahamut… You killed yourself for this species time and time again…_

_I hope you were right…_

The basilisk brought his sword down.

0:00.

The chamber was suddenly filled with a sonic humming far louder and stronger that it had been until now. It was like a massive dynamo had suddenly erupted. And with it…bolts of electricity snaked out everywhere from all of the active cylinders, shooting off of the top and connecting with the nearest pieces of metal. The sound became deafening, and even Aerith cringed and covered her ears as it sounded. At the same time, the industrial lights dimmed…and a new light, a giant, white, radiant blast came from the active cylinders. Everything around them turned to shadow as the blinding glare within them went out.

But somewhere, in the midst of all of this…the sword of Zola plunged deep into the machine and into the line.

---

_To be continued..._


	31. With Honors

Zola's own body lit up as he arched backward. His own glow shone forth in the midst of the cylinders, and his own cry mingled with that of the humming. Electricity shot through him, threatening to throw him off as it did Cloud. It roasted his flesh and bone alike as he felt it course through him. The current threatened to rip his body apart. And yet…his weapon stayed plunged deep into the machine. It wouldn't move, no matter the pain and agony…

The console sputtered and sizzled. More buttons and switches exploded, and screens cracked and burned, as the latest error caused a misdirection of power that nearly blew it out. The status screen flashed a massive "system error" message before winking out and turning into garbeled text. And as it did…the bolts stopped forming on the Jenova tube. The cylinder flickered once before the top of it popped, and out came debris and smoke. The light died within it and shot down as the humming made a sort of zooming noise, telegraphing that the transfer had been made. And still, Zola was electrified throughout this. At long last, he could hold no more, and his body was finally flung off of his blade and across the room, to once again smash against the ground, slide, and come to a rest against the mesh basin. His sword melted in his wake, lighting up into flame first but then beginning to twist and deform.

At long last, it ended. The glows died down. The humming ceased. The engines and devices in the machine began to sputter and slow down once again. The industrial lights slowly flickered back on. Slowly and surely, everything returned to normal. Many of the devices continued to snap electricity out, and several places were on fire besides the fallen body of the mutant, but at length everything finally turned back.

Ragnar was the only one left on his feet now. His eyes had been stabbed by the blinding light, which only served to aggravate his pain, but slowly he cracked them open again. As he blinked, the spots before his vision slowly began to fade once again. He looked around him. The creatures were now the ones who were writhing, beginning to put their limbs underneath them again. Cloud himself gave a cough, and spun himself over onto his ventral side. He was beginning to slowly push up. Vincent, perched against the main cylinder, was also at last rising. He showed no pain or discomfort…but merely reached his flesh and blood arm up to the back of his head and began to feel. Aerith, still in her cylinder, also looked to be straightening up again.

But on seeing her there, Ragnar quickly looked to the other cylinders. The one that had Jenova's material in it still had it in there. The connection had to have been broken just in time. However, on looking up to Krystea's…he saw that the tube was empty. Of course. That one had still been connected. He turned to the central cylinder…and saw that it was filled with smoke. He couldn't see a thing within it. However…a fear went through his heart. He began to stumble forward to it, moving as best as he could. Had they been too late? What had become of her?

As he asked himself these questions…the front of the cylinder finally disengaged. Both it as well as the one Krystea had been in. Evidently, it was supposed to automatically open once finished. Aerith's, unfortunately, stayed closed due to lack of power. However, the doors slowly pushed out in front of the cylinders, and then slowly slid to one side on some sort of unseen railing. The smoke began to drift out of the central cylinder. Ragnar stopped in the middle of walking to it. He looked ahead to the opening…and what might be inside. Aerith anxiously stared in from her cylinder. Cloud, slowly coming to, turned and looked in as well. Finally, Vincent grunted once, and then turned his head behind him, to the smoke now blowing over his head.

There was a moment of silence, during which Ragnar swallowed and anxiously looked within.

But then…something finally emerged.

Coughing, but otherwise looking unharmed, Krystea stumbled out of the center of the cylinder and fell on the ground before it.

A wave of relief went through Ragnar. Aerith, on her part, cupped her hand to her mouth and smiled. She was alright. She didn't look the slightest bit affected. The machine must have compensated after the last cylinder was cut, and ended up simply teleporting the last individual. Krystea was still nude, but other than that seemed fine. After stumbling out of the cylinder on all fours, she coughed to clear her lungs, but then turned and looked over to who she was on. At the same time, Vincent recovered enough to turn to her, and see her stumble out on top of him.

The two held a moment…before Krystea smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She immediately embraced the man.

"…I knew you'd come, big brother."

Ragnar heard this, and that confirmed it. She didn't know the truth. But suppose Vincent did? What would happen now then? He watched them as Krystea rested her head against Vincent and continued to hug him. His own face was stoic, and he didn't move or show any expression.

Then, at last, a bit to Ragnar's surprise…he actually saw Vincent raise his mortal arm and place it around her. The youth was stunned.

Was he actually…returning the embrace?

"…It's all over, Krystea." Vincent slowly said…and to Ragnar, it almost sounded…reassuring.

"Krystea!"

Ragnar turned his head to the sound of the voice, as did Cloud as he finally recovered his bearings. He was almost to his feet by now. The creatures, on their part, were still getting up. The little one was helping the big man/bear get to his feet, while the others were slowly stumbling up as well. His attention, however, was centered on the door the creatures had used earlier. He almost felt like frowning at the sight. It had taken them long enough to get here…

Reno and Rude were standing in the open doorway. Rude was stoic as always, surveying the area for trouble. Reno was looking like his normal cocky, confident self as he looked around. Elena had broken off and was running down the catwalk to her fellow Turk. Once Reno was done, he crossed his arms and gave a nod.

"Seems we got here a bit too late…but no harm done." He casually spoke, before beginning to walk down the catwalk into the area. He turned his head around a bit more at this point, getting a better look at the situation. His eyes rested on the smoldering, burning body of the mutant, as well as the other roasted bodies and rubble of the Chimera. "Looks like someone messed around with his chemistry set one too many times, though…"

No one answered this. Rude began to follow Reno, and Elena was almost to Krystea at this point. Ragnar turned to Cloud. The ex-mercenary finished pulling himself to his feet, and then looked around and back to the device. He seemed to quickly realize it was over, but that Aerith was still trapped. Immediately, he broke off and began to run to her as fast as his sore body would let him, to break open the machine and get her out. Ragnar himself was about to run after him…when he suddenly remembered.

_Where's Zola?_

The youth immediately turned, and began to look over the debris and bodies on the ground instead.

While he did this, Elena reached Krystea. The woman let Vincent go at this point, and turned to her friend instead. She greeted her with a smile, which was immediately returned. Elena began to remove her suit coat soon after, so that Krystea could cover up her womanhood. As for Cloud, he picked up speed until he reached the side of the cylinder. Once there, he quickly reared back with his sword and began to swing at it again. He had the same effect as last time, but he didn't stop despite how sore and beaten he was.

Ragnar's eyes continued to dart over the landscape…and finally rested on something. On the other side of the creatures, who were getting on their feet, he saw that some smoke was still rising from a much smaller source. Their bodies and the shape of the floor hid some of him…but he managed to see a burnt appendage loosely hanging out on the ground.

It wasn't moving.

Immediately, the youth began to make his way over.

Rude and Reno soon arrived behind Elena as Krystea spread the back of the jacket over her front and tried to put her middle beneath it. She stayed seated for the moment. Now that the danger was over, she was beginning to blush in embarrassment. Reno reached her side and dropped down next to her as Elena did. Vincent, on his part, began to rise to distance himself from this situation, not caring much for the rest of the Turks.

Reno cracked a smile. "And what exactly did we interrupt before breaking in on the show?" The Turk chided. "You know, I thought he was supposed to be your brother, which makes you-"

"I still have more than enough strength to slap, Reno. So I wouldn't finish that." Krystea answered with a dark look.

As for Rude, he walked over to where Cloud was still frantically swinging away at the cylinder. He was leaving a few dents, but not much else. As the big man arrived, he slowly put himself in between the cylinder and Cloud, and turned to him and held up his hand as the ex-mercenary reared back to swing again. On seeing this, the general halted. Rude next turned back to the cylinder and reached for his pocket. He emerged with a palm-sized device a moment later, and placed it against the side of the glass. He switched it on, and a small humming emitted. After a moment, he pulled it off again. He next reached up a hand and lightly tapped the side with his knuckle.

It instantly shattered, opening a giant hole practically man sized in the side of the cylinder. Aerith cried out, audible at last, and shrank back in the process.

Cloud himself let his sword fall to his side, and looked up in some confusion. He turned to Rude for an explanation. The big man thumbed it a moment later.

"Molecularly aligned to stay rigid." He explained.

Reno noticed this, and turned his head up to Cloud as well. "Yeah. But as Rude demonstrated, disrupt the current, and it becomes as fragile as a teacup in a bullpen."

Cloud looked to Reno a moment, but then turned back to the cylinder. Immediately, he reached in and held out his arms to Aerith. The Cetra relaxed a bit, and then reached out and grabbed on. Cloud held her securely, and then lifted her out and through the hole, over the glass. Once she was finally free of the cylinder, the woman immediately sighed in relief and embraced the ex-mercenary. Cloud too exhaled, and hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She quickly responded. "But what about Krystea? Or Ragnar? Or…" Suddenly, her own memory kicked in, and she suddenly pulled away from Cloud and looked in fear to where she had last seen him. "Zola!"

On hearing this name, Krystea immediately snapped out of greeting her friends and looking up. She hadn't seen much in the tube…but she had seen Zola coming toward her. She realized that he had to be the one who severed the connection. He had saved her life. She barely even knew him…but he had rescued her from that terrible fate. Immediately, she began to look back and around the chamber. She started to get to her feet as she did so, to get a better look. Vincent himself, now standing, turned and began to gaze coldly around the chamber. Was he actually…concerned? The other Turks and Cloud quickly began to follow suit.

Soon, they found him.

Almost next to the creatures, who were rising and beginning to check on each other, Ragnar was bent down over one of the bodies. They couldn't see much from here. They saw a pair of charred legs, burned almost beyond recognition, but the rest of it was obscured by Ragnar's body. Immediately, the others began to walk toward him. Aerith, Krystea, and Vincent took the lead. Within a few moments, they were at Ragnar's side, and as they arrived they looked down and saw Zola's body.

Apparently…he was losing his ability to maintain human form, because he had reverted into his basilisk body. And yet his flesh had been burned when he was still in human form. His body was covered with both injuries as well as horrible, black third-degree burns. Wherever his flesh had been burned was frozen in human form, for it had been charred in that position. His legs were roasted from where he had been grounded. By now, both of his feet had to be dead. His arms likewise were burned and nearly crumbled into balls of dead flesh. Much of the rest of his body was covered with sizzling, smoldering skin. Half of his face was covered with burns, including a portion of his hair and scalp that had been roasted. The other half was twisted into his basilisk half, as was whatever of his body hadn't been burned. He was barely moving. What parts of him were moving were doing so very slowly, and with jerked movements…the signs of someone in incredible pain.

The four creatures, now recovered, turned their heads to him along with the others that had come upon his fallen body. They said nothing and drew no closer, but they watched. Ragnar was closest, bent down over him. He didn't dare touch him, not wanting him to be in further pain. One of the creature's eyes was burned and white, but the reptilian eye still existed. It slowly turned in its socket and looked to Ragnar.

"Oh my god…was he an experiment too?" Elena couldn't help but remark.

"No…he could transform like my brother." Krystea answered. "He turned into a big lizard and tackled that monster that Hoeng built… He somehow turned it into stone. Then he cut the cable connecting one of the cylinders to the center. He stopped me from being fused."

Elena turned to Krystea in shock at that. "Fused? What the-"

_"General…"_

Everyone went silent at that, and turned back to Ragnar and the fallen basilisk. Ragnar himself leaned in closer over his face. The smell of his roasted flesh filled his nostrils. It was horrible. He didn't see how the basilisk still lived. The creature turned its head to Ragnar as best as it could, though it drove it in more pain to do so. It swallowed to moisten its dry throat…which only hurt it further. Inside and outside alike had been terribly burned by the electricity.

_"I…I can't see…well… Or…taste…well…"_ The creature rasped in a dry voice. _"Are…the girls…alright?"_

Ragnar's face stayed straight for the moment, and he gave a nod to him. "Yes. Yes, they're both fine. Don't talk. You're badly hurt."

Zola stiffened a moment, but then managed a head shake. Somehow, his twisted mouth managed to smile. _"Oh…it's too late…"_ He spoke in what was a parody of a reassuring voice. _"Regeneration…completely drained… Strength ebbing… I'm too…full of injuries… It already gave up…trying to heal me…"_

The youth's face went from straight to fear. He knew what this meant, and realized the truth of what was happening to Zola. However…he didn't know what to say. Denial at this point would mean nothing. He could see it all over the creature. Nothing could survive injuries this terrible. He had tried to until now, knowing how powerful that Zola was…but now he saw that this was folly. The creature knew it…and it was all over his face. He had seen the same look of relief over the faces of mortally wounded men when they had finished repelling a successful attack, or they had heard that they had won a battle, or had a chance to say goodbye to a loved one before the end…

The basilisk was dying.

"You…"

Ragnar didn't look away from Zola, although the basilisk slowly looked up to this voice. But he recognized who it was. It was Krystea, up and behind him.

"You saved me… You didn't even know me…but you saved my life. You knew this was going to happen to you…but you did it anyway. Why?"

Zola coughed once, and winced in response to the pain it brought. But in the end, he managed to smile a bit wider. _"Hey…"_ He croaked. _"What…what's a hero for, anyway? Besides…I know…it's what the general…would have done… But I…was the only one who could live long enough…to pull it off… I was…just doing…my duty as his soldier…"_

Ragnar's eyes widened. Immediately, he shook his head. "I never would have ordered you to kill yourself…"

_"Of course…you wouldn't."_ Zola answered with a grin as he looked back to him. _"You…you always have…to be the one who…who makes the sacrifices… Like when you were the decoy in Icicle Inn… Or when you went back…to fight the New Shinra…single-handedly…"_ The creature was starting to pant, and swallowed again. _"I've…lived…for hundreds of years… It should have been…me… I wanted to…go out with a bang…anyway… Just like…my ancestors…"_

"Zola…" Ragnar began to say.

_"You…you know something, Ragnar…?"_ The creature cut off, still talking. _"I…I spent…centuries…just hurting humans… And I spent…years after…distrusting them… But…you… Somehow, I felt…I could trust you… Somehow…I thought you were on my side… You…some small little human…who…risked his life trying to save…all those miners… You made me…try to find things inside me…I didn't know I had… You made me…want to be…a better person… I think…I never really understood…what Bahamut was about…until I saw you… I didn't believe…any of you…were worth saving until I met you…_

_"Somehow…I don't regret…going out like this. I feel…almost…honored…to die in your service. I know…you won't…forget us or what we were… You'll…try to make this world better… My only real regret…is…is that…I couldn't…do more for you before…this moment..."_ The creature paused a moment, gulping in a deep breath, and then forcing himself to keep talking.

_"I wish…I could have…have been a better soldier… Out of…all the moments…I wish I could take back…through my whole life…the biggest one is…betraying you…"_

The others were silent. Most of them understood none of this…but Ragnar understood it all, knowing the full world where Zola came from. He swallowed and stared on at the creature. He was shaking more, and breathing harder. His time was running out. In the end…Ragnar slowly reached down and took one of the ancient creature's hands. The other hand of the creature immediately came over and clamped down on both…and Ragnar answered by putting his hand on top of that one. It was rough and hot to the touch, but he didn't care. He held tight, and looked down into the eyes of the creature.

"Zola…you've been one of the most valiant, bravest men I ever met." Ragnar spoke. "You betrayed the deadliest creature this world has ever known to do what you knew was right. You turned your back on your own sister for me. You knew you could be left behind and that no one would understand it, but you fought to save us all when we fled the Northern Continent. You gave everything you had in every battle, and more yet. You went above and beyond your call of duty time and time again. If you struggled to redeem yourself so much in the next three hundred years as you have in the past nine months, this world would have been infinitely more happy.

"You've been a trusted soldier…ally…and friend. I know you've made your ancestors proud, and that they will welcome you not with scorn but with cheers. Your valor will put many of the best of us to shame. Don't feel like you have anything left to prove to me. You have my total forgiveness…and my admiration and pride. Please be at peace with them. As long as I live…your name will be spoken among the human race as that of a hero. I swear it."

Zola smiled once more at this, his widest one yet. Weak as his eyes were, they looked up, and seemed to beam and shine with a look of pride and honor. Despite his pain and misery…the creature had never looked so content and proud. As he still looked up, he drew in one more deep breath, and spoke again.

_"Thank you…Ragnar… Thank you…for helping me…be more than what I was… Thank you…for letting me…die with honor…"_

The creature gave one more powerful squeeze to Ragnar's hand, and held there in that firm grasp. Ragnar's own eyes closed, as he felt the grip of this powerful ancient creature, and relished the feeling.

Then…it loosened, and Zola breathed his last.

Slowly, Ragnar opened his eyes again. The others looked on at him. Reno, Rude, and Elena stared on at him. But as for Krystea, she bowed her head, still seeming confused, and showed him reverence none the less. Cloud bowed his own head out of respect. He still bore some anger inside him…but he determined to let it go now. He wanted to show this creature what he was due. Aerith herself bowed her head and shed a few tears for him. Though she hadn't known him well, he had saved her sister, and had saved them all by his sacrifice. And Vincent…

No one looked to him as he did this, and so no one saw it. But for a brief moment, the stoic, cold man actually closed his eyes and slowly let out an exhale, which was more emotion than he had shown for anyone's death, save Aerith's, in over thirty years.

Ragnar was left. He was still holding onto his hands. But slowly, he began to fold them over his chest again. He placed them on top of each other, and let them rest on one another across his torso. After that, he looked up to his face. It was still in that last look of pride and joy. Slowly…he reached up and rested his hand against his face, and slowly pushed his eyelids down. He bowed his own head down over him, and let his own forehead rest on Zola's gently.

In Cetra, Ragnar whispered something to him.

"Be at peace."

Ragnar held there for a moment of silence, but then he slowly pulled his body back again, and off from him. He kept his eyes on his fallen form, but then moved back onto his feet and slowly pulled himself up. The others gradually looked off of Zola and back to him. The General came to a stand, and looked down over the dead body for a few more moments. But in the end, he inhaled deeply, looked up and off of him, and out to the distance. He breathed a few times to steady himself, but then finally turned and looked back to the others.

They were all in a group now, gathered around and staring at him. It was something of an awkward moment. However, after a short while, Ragnar began to snap out of it. He looked around, and then noticed that Aerith was still naked. Seeing this, he grimaced uneasily, and then reached for his cape. He quickly took it off, and then handed it over to her. As he did, he looked away and began to blush a little himself.

"Um…here."

The Cetra hesitated, but then blushed as well, and took it from his hand, immediately pulling it around her own body.

"Er…thanks."

However, as Ragnar looked away, his eyes also rested on something else. The creatures were there, and they were all standing next to them. They had watched this exchange…but now that it was over, he saw that their faces were downcast and grim. They looked to the ground now, not at Zola's dead body…but just as a stoic object and stared blankly. Their eyes were filled with darkness, and their faces cold and joyless. Ragnar looked at them only a moment before he realized what had to be the truth. Hoeng had double crossed them in the end.

Once Aerith was covered, he turned fully to them. Soon after, the others began to turn as well. Although Cloud, Vincent, and Ragnar were hesitant, Reno immediately began to reach for his nightstick, and Elena went for her gun. However…they too only looked on a moment before they realized that they weren't going to fight. When that happened, they slowly released their weapons. The creatures stayed silent, not reacting to the group that stared at them.

Ragnar looked over them, and looked down to the ground. There, dead and burned, were their friends. He remembered back to his conversation with Horus. These people had lost everything. And now they would never be human again. Killing them or arresting them would be nothing compared to what they were already faced with. And he knew now they would not try and hurt them again. In the end, he looked up to them, and slowly exhaled.

"…I think there's been enough killing today." He addressed.

However, on hearing this, Scion suddenly looked up to Ragnar.

"…Not quite."

The creature immediately turned and began to walk across the room. Reno and Rude reacted, but Ragnar did not. He stared at him and waited to see what he was doing. Horus, Malcolm, and his little brother looked up as well. They watched him as he made his way across the floor, and over to Hoeng's burning body. Also burning and a bit ahead of it was his severed limb. And near that was the finger that had come off, along with one of Hoeng's claws.

Horus understood before Ragnar. Suddenly, she called out, her voice pleading and growing intense. "Scion, no! Don't do it!"

It was too late. Scion reached down and snatched the claw off the ground. "…I'm a failure as a navigator…and a failure as a man." He said as he straightened up again, his voice quiet yet steadfast. "And I'm going to die a monster. But at least I'll never create one of those things again. I meant what I said. If I can't live as a human…"

Keeping his back to the others so they wouldn't see this, Scion put both hands on the knife-like claw, brought it to his own neck, and slashed it across.

Aerith gasped and turned her face away. Ragnar felt himself let out a cry of shock. Malcolm cut himself off in the middle of being about to cry out to him, but then turned and instead covered the eyes of his little brother, turning him away. Horus cupped the ends of her wings to her mouth, and as she shut her eyes tears began to flow out from them. Scion himself let out a scream of yellow blood for a moment before he collapsed to the floor to join seventeen of his friends. The room went deathly silent.

For a few moments, Ragnar was only able to look down. Poor miserable creature. Why did he have to kill himself? Then again, he hated the thought of suicide…but what would he do if he was in his situation? Horus, Malcolm, and his little brother stayed quiet, turning away from the sight and both crying now. One of their last friends was gone. They were the only ones left. Slowly, Ragnar looked back up and over to the three of them. He couldn't say anything to them, for he didn't know what, if anything there was to say that would help. The two adults cried a bit longer, but at last Malcolm released his brother's eyes and looked up.

_"…I might have done the same."_ He finally remarked, his eyes to the ground. _"…But I have a little brother to look out for. He deserves to decide for himself how he'll live."_

Horus inhaled deeply, and slowly removed her own wings. She became stoic again herself.

Ragnar looked at them a moment longer. "…You three…" He finally began to say. "…You can…"

"Don't patronize us." Horus retorted. "There is no more place for us among mankind. We aren't human anymore. We're animals. We'll die animals."

"Maybe…" Ragnar responded, trying to sound hopeful. "Maybe…the machine can be fixed. Maybe one day-"

_"I'd rather see it burn and lie in disrepair rather than see it fixed and produce any more of us."_ Malcolm half-sneered. _"It took everything I had from me except my brother and my last friend."_

"I don't know what Malcolm and his brother plan." Horus went on. "But as for me…I'm going to the wild. I'm going to try very hard to forget that I was ever a woman in the first place…and accept myself as what I am."

Ragnar's eyes widened a bit at that. "That's crazy! What good will that do?"

"Probably more good than wasting away on the hope that I will ever again be human." Horus darkly replied. "Too many have already died chasing that false vision. I must make a new life for myself." She paused here, and then looked up and slowly exhaled. She stared beyond Ragnar and his friends and looked out beyond to some other vision.

"…At least I was able to see him burn." She remarked.

That was the last word Ragnar ever heard from her, and the last he ever saw of Horus before she turned and took off into the air. In a flash, she flew across the room and toward the open doorway, moving through it and out into the world. As for Malcolm, he held a bit longer, looking after her and out to where she went. In the end, he turned his own sad head back toward the others. He gazed at them…depressed, hopeless, and grim…before he finally turned back to his brother. He lifted him up in one arm, and then immediately lumbered after Horus. He was fast, like a bear, and soon he was going up the catwalk and vanishing through the open doorway as well.

The others were left staring after them silently. No one was sure of what to say. Aerith, her own face looking hurt and pitying, turned to Cloud and Ragnar. "…Isn't there anything we can do for them?"

"Unfortunately…they were right." Cloud darkly answered, staring after them. "We could only make them hide…make them remember for the rest of their lives just how inhuman they are now. Looks like Hojo was able to ruin twenty-one more lives before he died."

Ragnar was somewhat more optimistic, but not much. "Maybe if they get over their grief…accept what happened to them, like they said…we might be able to. But for now…there's nothing we can do. Horus was unfortunately right about one thing…they have to accept what they are."

---

Thirty minutes later, and things were calming down somewhat. Shortly after the creatures left, the group had heard a ringing on the floor. They found that it was coming from Zola's torn clothing. On checking it, they found a radio. There was a message on it from a PPA division. They were making their way into the facility. Apparently, Zola had tipped them off before entering. Only a few minutes afterward, they broke in on the room.

After that, a lot had happened. The bodies were covered up for the most part. But in the case of the mutant, Ragnar had the soldiers build a fire and incinerate what was left of the monster that had been Hoeng. Stories were swapped, and eventually the whole truth came out. Well...not the whole truth. Cloud and Ragnar neglected to mention certain details about who Krystea really was for now. Vincent informed them all that Hoeng had in fact been Hojo fused with another person to extend his human life, although he said that he never revealed who. Cloud thought it was typical. There was only one madman crazy enough to do these things. Elena was genuinely surprised that Zola had killed himself to save Krystea. The other two Turks showed little…and Ragnar saw little of them. Whenever he looked away, however…he failed to notice that Rude and Reno were taking occasional pictures of the area using miniature cameras in what looked like pens, including the regions inside the tears in metal that Cloud, Ragnar, and Zola had made, and of the console. One of the screens eventually came back online, but it only flashed "system error" repeatedly.

Despite the summer heat, some of the incoming soldiers had brought tan uniform jackets that had flak protection. They gave two each to Krystea and Aerith. The first was worn around the torso, while the second was tied around their waists like some sort of toga. With his cape freed up, Ragnar spread it over Zola's dead body. The soldiers were able to rig up a stretcher from some of the junk in the room, and they used it to put his body on to carry him out. Luckily…most of them didn't get a good look at his body. It was known among the army that Zola had…unusual powers. However, not everyone knew it well, and there was no need to cause alarm.

As they were finishing cleaning up, Ragnar found himself walking over to Aerith. She was standing at the edge of one of the catwalks, nervously looking around. She seemed eager to get out of there. In truth, they all were. This was some sort of nightmarish hell that they had all been sucked into over the past few hours. Cloud was off directing some of the soldiers to leave the device untouched, and to come back tomorrow to look for more evidence of habitation or notes. As he came in next to her, he began to feel his sickness returning, and the exhaustion and pain he had was leaking through his field dressings and making him very tired.

When the youth grew near, the Cetra turned and looked up him. She showed a bit of surprise at his sudden arrival. "Ragnar, I…"

"Aerith…before anything else happens…" He immediately started. "I need to say this to you. I really, _really_ apologize for what I said to you in my office."

The Cetra blinked and looked surprised. It was not in her nature to hold a grudge, and she had almost forgotten about the event entirely in light of what had happened. However, Ragnar bowed his head and continued to go on.

"You were right. I'm on my last legs. I would have passed out at the battlefield if you hadn't put me to sleep. They didn't need me that badly, and I needed to rest. I was working myself too hard and I was burning myself out. I wouldn't have been here tonight if it hadn't been for you. I owe you a big apology."

Aerith paused after hearing this, taking all of it in. In the end, however, she seemed to become a bit playful. She formed a somewhat mischevious smile on her face, and walked in toward Ragnar while folding her hands behind her. She continued to flash that smile at him until she was right next to him. At that point, she bent down and looked up into his eyes, just as she used to do with Cloud and his group.

"Well…" She slowly said, as if considering whether or not to accept his apology. "I guess I can forgive you. But on one condition."

Ragnar was naturally nervous around Aerith, and so couldn't get that she was teasing him, but was being serious. He blinked a moment, but then gave a shrug. "Um…what?"

"After you've gotten back…cleaned yourself up…and had a _good_ night's sleep…" Aerith slowly answered, still smiling at him the whole time. "…We go on a date."

Ragnar's face turned as white as a sheet before turning as red as a tomato.

"Uh…um…a date?"

Aerith seemed to love the fact that Ragnar was blushing, and giggled a bit at it. "Yes. You know? A guy and a girl together? After all, you _were_ the one who saved me tonight, my guardian…"

Ragnar swallowed, and began to feel himself sweat. He never imagined after all he had been through that he could be so nervous. His body was turning clammy and cold, and he forgot all about his headache and soreness.

"Er…um…uh…" He felt himself babbling in his vain attempt to make a word.

Aerith's smile faded, and she raised her eyebrows in mock puzzlement. "Is that a no?"

"Uh, no!" Ragnar nearly felt himself blurt out. "It's…um…just…er…"

Aerith smiled again. "Great!" She responded. "1800 the night after tonight. See you then!"

With that, the Cetra turned and began to walk away, keeping her hands folded behind her and suddenly seeming much younger and more carefree. Ragnar was left staring at her, still a deep red, and still trying to speak again although Aerith was already gone. He continued to babble for a moment before he realized the time had passed.

When that happened, Ragnar let out a tremendous sigh and nearly slumped where he stood.

_What a day…_

_---_

The last soldier to leave took one last look in the room for movement, but saw nothing. After that, he turned and quickly caught up with the rest of his division. He had to escort the generals and the Turks back up, and he was eager to get out of here like the rest of them. The place was filled with a horrible smell and was freaking him out. He was soon gone, and the sound of him and the rest of the division marching down the hallway slowly began to fade from the area. A few trace sounds traveled down the hall, through the doorway, and back into the large chamber, but those began to fade as well. Soon, silence was the only thing there.

Well, silence save for the crackling of a few last smoldering parts in the room, and the hissing of the machines. Most of the popping and snapping in the central machine had ceased. It had burned the last of itself out and was finished. However, the screen on the console was still flashing its "system error" message, and as the console continued to spark and smoke, sending out black gasses and flickering as it struggled to maintain power, the view blinked a few times but stayed active as it had ever since it had come back on. However, the machine was quickly burning out. It wasn't going to last much longer. The last few circuits were almost burned through, and then it would be dead.

Yet moments before doing so, the system error screen finally disappeared. The machine was broken and failing, but it had finally managed to complete the in-system diagnostic for the non-existent operators who might be watching. Unfortunately, no one was around to see it when it displayed.

**CRITICAL SYSTEM ERROR**

**CYLINDER B TAKEN OFFLINE DURING TRANSFER**

**RESULTS NOT IDENTICAL TO PROTOCOL**

**ACTUAL EXPERIMENT DETAILS:**

**REAGENTS**

**Cylinder B: Subject B – 1.00**

**Cylinder C: Subject C – 1.00**

**RESULTS**

**Cylinder D: Subject BC – 1.00**

**- Subject B – 0.9999999**

**- Subject C – 0.0000001**

A pop of the console later, and the power gave out…and this message was lost forever.

---

_To be continued..._

---

_AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT..._

---

Hi everyone. It's the author of the cliffhanger you just read above you. I'm sorry to say that I didn't learn my lesson after "The Call of Cutethulhu", and now I'm trying my hand at comedy again. Located below are two fake "movie reviews". Normally I would have tried to post this in their appropriate section of fanfiction dot net, but again regulations state that I can only post stories, not reviews or essays or what not. So I figured I'd just tag it on to one of my chapter postings. So :P, system. If you just came here for the story, it'd probably be good to go off now and await the next chapter. But if you'd like to give it a whirl, read on. Then you can tell me whether you thought it was funny, or whether ol' Piccolo Sky should just try to relax next time he feels the crazy urge to do something stupid.

---

Recently, TokyoPop decided to do their own rendition of "I Love the '80s" by reawakening the ghosts of two cult classics, "The Dark Crystal" and "Labyrinth". "The Dark Crystal" is getting a manga prequel, while "Labyrinth" is getting a manga sequel.

Ah, the '80s. A time of roller skates, Reaganomics, and Punky Brewster. A time when the AIDS epidemic took off and, perhaps more tragically, Lorne Michaels left the SNL crew to leave us with "Saturday Night Torture". Believe it or not, children, this is a time when Michael Jackson was loved by millions _of Americans_! A time when we were able to throw our concerns about the ozone layer and global warming to the wind!

However…not all people admired this change. The '80s marked a severe crack down on the nation's over-indulgence of vices such as drugs, free love, and Volkswagon beetles. Millions of previous stoners were left in a new dry and healthful era without so much as a toad to lick. Instead of campfires and road trips, the new generation was expected to drink coffee, work in skyscrapers, curse at their cumbersome Apple IIs, and rely on Namco for their stimulation. Goodbye smoking your troubles away…hello typist courses and competing hair styles.

Fortunately, for all of the refugee stoners of the '70s, there was a man! A great man! A mysterious man! A man named…Jim Henson! Enter the world of Jim Henson, populated entirely by thousands of puppets who walk like men! Each one more absurd than the last! Pigs talk! Frogs walk! Dogs sing! Total raving madness, all from the comfort of your own television set without the need of an opiate! Amazing!

It was during this time that Mr. Henson created not one, but _two_ hallmarks of the '80s, "The Dark Crystal" and "Labyrinth". These movies were destined to become cult classics. And what is a "cult classic" you might ask? Why, it's a movie that did pitiful in theaters and was hated by critics…and yet certain circles of nerds love anyway! In the wake of TokyoPop's revisit to the '80s, I bring to those of you who have never yet seen or heard of these hallmarks the following movie reviews. Come! See! And be amazed!

---

**"The Dark Crystal"** **(1982)**

Years before Liv Tyler would don a pair of prosthetic ears, there was a movie that taught the perverts of tomorrow to love the elves of today…

There is a great story about the conception and path to reality of the enchanting fantasy that is called "The Dark Crystal"… A story of a young boy's dreams… The warmth of childhood… The epic eternal war against good and evil… Finding true strength in yourself… And one man's long and hard journey to bring these visions to light…

…That story is probably presented in great detail on the DVD, so here's a completely different and historically unfounded version of how it came to be.

A man wanted to make a fantasy movie! But…what kind of fantasy movie would he make? How could he ensure that it would be loved and cherished by millions? Then he got an idea! He compiled a list of all of the cool things about "The Lord of the Rings", and then took half of them to make a movie out of. The following is the list of what he chose:

- Two unlikely humanoid characters off to return a magical object to a special place

- Large, nature-dwelling/loving creatures who aren't hasty and have a love for little humanoids

- Small, Halfling creatures enjoying a peaceful rural existence

- Big dark beings who relentlessly hunt the one with the magical object

- An ugly, slimy, miserable creature who pretends to be friends but betrays our heroes

- The wonderful power of song

- Elves! (…Sort of)

Thus, "The Dark Crystal" was born!

The setup is as follows. Some omnipotent immortal beings used this great magical white crystal to create a very peaceful and nice world, and all was happy and dappy and sappy and wonderful. Then one day around the water cooler, one brought up an idea, "Hey! How about when our three suns align during this astrological event called 'The Great Conjunction', we break our crystal!" Having nothing better to do during lunch hour, the beings did so.

Unfortunately for them, breaking the crystal in two also broke them in two, turning the tall, peaceful, white-robed humanoids with coral reefs for hair into their good and evil halves. The good halves were something of a cross between Himalayan farmers and a diplodocus called "Mystics", while the bad halves looked like Big Bird's punk rocker brethren called "Skeksies". Needless to say, the two didn't jibe very well and soon split up. The Mystics took up holistic health and ecology courses in a commune far away from their old castle, while the Skeksies rejected the Triune God and adopted mad science.

Despite having shifted phylogenies from the Class Mammalia to the Class Aves, the Skeksies liked being the new head honchos of the world. Unfortunately, while one of them was out on a Sunday drive, he happened to pull up alongside a mural made by Gelflings. As the name implies, Gelflings are crosses between elves and goats, having the pointy ears and long hair of elves, but the snouts, moist rhinariums, and small sizes of goats. This particular mural said, in addition to some gibberish about Great Cthulhu dwelling in the sunken city of R'Legh, that a Gelfling would one day bring about the destruction of the Skeksies. In response, the head Skeksie enacted the "Final Solution", a program whereby all people with Gelfling blood in them were moved to ghettos, then to concentration camps, and finally the execution chambers where they met their fate at the hands of the Gartham. (A Gartham, by the way, is a mutant pill bug from Hell that delights in destroying everything around it, including harmless pots that were minding their own business. See the movie for more on this.)

Anyway, that's enough exposition. Now on to the present of the movie. Apparently, the Skeksies have found out centuries in the future that being separate from the Mystics isn't all that great of a thing, as they are now mortal. As a result, they've been slowly dying off over the years until there are only a handful left. The cloud to this silver lining? The Mystics and the Skeksies are still linked although they're not in one body. Everything that happens to one happens to the other one. (i.e. Skeksie gets a pimple, Mystic is the one who gets his date ruined.) So they've been dying in pairs.

At this point, there are only two Gelflings left, but they're a boy and a girl so it should work out. (Actually, they could be a man and a woman. I'm not sure if those are what adult Gelflings look like.) Jem, the boy, and no relation to the Barbie-esque singer of the same era, was taken in by the Mystics when he was a baby. Kira, the girl, and no relation to the Bajorian from Deep Space Nine, was taken in by the song/swamp-loving Podlings. The Mystics have taught Jem how to write and count and play their Gregorian chants on his pan flute. The Podlings are more into singing and dancing and making friends with all of the local floral and fauna in their world…which is good because _every single_ _rock, tree, reed, and innocent-looking hill in this movie is alive and potentially carnivorous._ They lead a pretty happy existence in their peat bog, aside from the fact that Gartham occasionally come by and abduct a dozen of them to take back to the Skeksie scientist, who drains their essences and turns them into incredibly strange creatures who stopped living and became mixed-up zombies…or slaves, for short.

However, the time for the next Great Conjunction is at hand, and the Mystics dispatch Jem to carry out the Gelfling prophecy: return the broken piece of the dark crystal back to it, to once again make it whole and cause the Mystics and Skeksies to reunite.

Along the way, he'll pair up with Kira and her rabid tribble named Fizzgig. They make a great team, what with Jem's ability to read and, um…play the pan flute…and Kira's ability to do…well, everything else, including medic, weapon user, guide, beast tamer, singer, emotional crutch, and glider. Yes, _glider._

They'll also encounter our resident wise person for this fantasy, a hag who looks like year-old hamburger gristle who comes with a detachable eye (think the Fates in Greek Mythology) named Augra, who is so old that she sounds like she suffers from constipation every time she attempts to sit down.

They'll also encounter the treacherous Chamberlain. (FYI, none of the Skeksies or Mystics have names. They're simply called what their occupation is. Oh well. Makes it easier to keep track of them.) Chamberlain is a Skeksie who was banished by his/her fellow anthropomorphic birds for losing a trial to become the next Skeksie Emperor (although there are only about eight of them to rule over at this point…). At least, that's the impression. Part of it might also have to do with the fact that Chamberlain is about the most annoying puppet ever to grace the silver screen (Jar Jar Binks was CGI). S/he is voiced by the immortal Frank Oz, but it appears that at some point either the director or the screenwriter approached him and said, "You know that little "hrm?" thing that Yoda keeps doing? Do that for Chamberlain…only make it a lot more annoying and do it five times for every line s/he has." At any rate, Chamberlain is now earnest to befriend the two Gelflings…but only so that s/he can swap them for his/her office. You know. Kind of what senators do.

Adventures will ensue! Marvel at the massive 3D real time model of the universe! Feel the exhilaration of riding atop a ten-foot tall stilt rabbit! Witness the power of the mighty Single Note Chant ™! Gasp at the most over-elaborate dining scene since Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom! Be amazed at the fantastic Gelfling Mind-Meld! Feel your heart break ten minutes until the end of the movie at the most tragic scene since the death of Bambi's mother! (Damn you, Skeksies!) Then feel your spirits lift for the most surprising happy ending since "The Shawshank Redemption"! (…Ok, maybe not that extreme, but to a six-year old kid it was a pretty happy turn.)

See "The Dark Crystal"!

Memorable Quote: _Jem should have paid more attention in Gelfling Sex Ed 101… _

JEM: Wings? I don't have wings!

KIRA: Of course not. You're a boy.

---

**"Labyrinth" (1986)**

Moving on to the later periods of the '80s…we see one of the great staples of that day and age. There was a new wave of thought in this mighty Age of Reason known only to scholars as the 1980s... The logic they followed was this, "If a person is a great rock star…then _obviously_ he or she is a great actor too!" Thus came films such as "Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome", "The Wiz", "Freejack" (…Ok, that one might have been '90s, but it felt like an '80s film.), and, of course, the immortal "Labyrinth". This could be David Bowie's strangest work since his duet with Bing Crosby of "The Little Drummer Boy"…

Most people think that "Labyrinth" only has pure entertainment value. What they don't realize is that if you dubbed over the first five or ten minutes you could turn this movie into a documentary for high schools, giving a stern warning against the dangers of hallucinogens.

"Remember kids! Never take copious amounts of LSD prior to babysitting your siblings! Otherwise, the next thirteen hours of your life might go like…this!"

We start off with our heroine, Sarah, played by none other than Jennifer Connelly. Although this was merely an early stepping stone in her career, in the future, she'll go on to win acclaim for her parts in…um…er…hmm. Well…she's _been in_ acclaimed movies at least. Moving on… Though there are many teenagers in the world who are homeless, hungry, cold, with child, and forced into prostitution, we must pity this unfortunate lass because (ready hankies) _she's an American teen with a stepmother who has to watch her baby brother!_ Oh no…I'm getting forclemped. Talk amongst yourselves. I'll give you a topic. A Labyrinth is neither a lab nor a yrinth.

Phew, I'm better now. Anyway, like I said, Sarah has a stepmother and a baby brother she has to look after when her parents go out. So we can understand totally that she'd like to escape into her own little fantasy world of fantasy drama and hates her little brother Toby's guts for wanting affection at such a tender age. She hates him so much, in fact, that she decides to practice a line from her play on him, wishing that the Goblin King would come and take him away.

Let this be a lesson to you all never to quote fantasy plays carelessly. You never know when, say, an army of goblins could be hiding in your closet overhearing you wish for your little brother to be spirited away by the Goblin King. Before Sarah knows it, a bunch of hideous little imps are carting Toby away to their monarch's castle. The Goblin King himself, Jareth, must use a lot of moisturizer, get frequent sun, and had an adequate diet growing up…because rather than being a gross little spawn of the wet grass clumps from under your lawnmower, he's a full grown rock singer (played by David Bowie) whose most supernatural characteristics are his Vulcan-like eyebrows and non-curly afro.

Apparently, Jareth keeps an ear out for vain teenage girls with baby brothers who quote fantasy plays. And since mating to get an heir would mean having to resort to one of the mold-encrusted two-foot tall members of his own kingdom, he's looking to make Toby a little goblin prince. Luckily for Sarah, there's a California Statute No. 478 that strictly states:

"In the event of teenagers under and up to the age of 18 stating an oral yet legally binding request for the nearest mythical creature monarch to come and sequester a younger family member for an indefinite period, such requests will be considered null and void if said teenagers are able to successfully reach the mythical creature monarch's place of residence within thirteen hours of the oral statement."

Unfortunately for Sarah, Jareth's castle seems to be located in the center of an aptly named part of the world called the Labyrinth, where if the maze and goblin armies don't kill you, one or more of the residents should get around to it. It's filled with domesticated worms, Africanized killer fairies (feel free to pull the wings off these guys), talking masonry, living pits, and lots of bird creatures whose favorite pastimes are singing, dancing, and dismembering themselves.

Yet not all the oversized, monstrous-looking puppets are bad. There's Hoggle, a dwarfish creature who's been stung on the face by one too many bees, but is nice so long as you don't eat his fruit (you don't want to know what's inside that peach). There's Ludo, one of the most loveable (if not butt-ugly) furballs since Chewbacca the 8-foot Wookie, who is lifelong friends with…rocks. That's right, rocks. (Don't laugh. You piss the rocks off, and they'll go nuts on you, man. The Mob…the FBI…the CIA… They're bad, but how would Osama Bin Laden be able to hide from rocks, I ask you?) Finally, there's Sir Didymus, the bravest little anthropomorphic Pomerian of them all, who with his faithful mount, the sheepdog Ambrosius, can slay mighty goblins up to 36 inches tall!

This movie is likely supposed to be a modern spin on a classic fairy tale…but as Sarah and her merry men delve deeper into the Labyrinth, you'll probably start to wonder more and more if some of the next door neighbor's "incense" is blowing into your ventilation shaft again. Personally, when I first saw this movie, it scared the hell out of me. Assuming your own little kids aren't desensitized like my nephews, David Bowie's face will probably be more than enough to make them board up every opening in their rooms. Jareth makes more than enough little stops along the road to throw a few speed bumps in Sarah's progress, including trying to drop her into the Bog of Eternal Stench. (You know that smell when you're walking through an apartment building, and on like each floor you smell all the different types of food that everyone is cooking for dinner? It's like that, plus crap.) Although considering his acting and some of the sequences, at times you have to wonder if Jareth is really trying to impede her progress or seduce her (Again, consider the fact… Two foot tall, mold encrusted women is all he's got…).

I won't give away the heart-pounding ending, where a little PCP is mixed in with the LSD for big nightmarish action sequences, but the film does give a valuable lesson. Blood is thicker than water? No. There's no dearer friend than your sibling? Nope. Friendship is the ultimate virtue? Uh-uh. The best things in life aren't things? No cigar.

It is, "Always remember your lines at a critical point in the plot". "Manos: The Hands of Fate" could have learned something from that.

Phew, glad that's over. Back to boring old suburbia where…eh? What? Oh no! Sarah's reaching for the LSD again! Stop her before…too late! They're in the mirror! Sober up before…No! Argh! THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE ON THE BED! THEY'RE IN MY CLOSET! THEY WANT TO PLAY SCRABBLE! AAAH!

Memorable Quote: _That Jareth really knows how to threaten his subordinates into submission… _

JARETH: If she kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince…_of stench!_

_---_

Speaking of drug induced behavior, I'm glad I got that out of my system.


	32. Shadows Of The Future

Hey guys. Sorry this update was so long in coming. I really got hung up on Ragnar and Aerith's pending date (next chapter) and school has been rough. Even though I finally took Hoeng out of the story, I've got a lot of arcs to keep up on, and I want to try and develop each one logically so that nothing seems kind of "out of the blue".

If I was the kind of fanfic writer who included the commentary of characters at the beginning of my chapters, Bahamut would probably be saying something like, "Some untold story of Bahamut this is turning out to be." I regret to say that Bahamut is still a ways off before coming back into the storyline. Think of it in terms of this. "The Aleron Saga" can essentially be broken into smaller sub-stories. My first was the resurrection of Aerith. My second was the chase between the Turks, the manimals, Ragnar, Cloud, and everyone else for Aerith and Krystea. My third was Hoeng's revelation and attempt to carry out his insane experiment, which I'll be wrapping up in this chapter and the next. I have a fourth sub-story to go through before Bahamut reappears in the "fifth". On the plus side, the "fifth" will probably be "The Aleron Saga"'s equivilent to "The Empire Strikes Back" (In terms of the most bad stuff happening to the characters to set up for the conclusion, not in terms of snowspeeders, walkers, little green men, and Sith Lords doing the "Who's your daddy?" bit.)

And for those of you who are wondering, "When the shampoo is Aleron going to show up!", that character won't appear until the _sixth_ sub-story. Essentially, what these other stories have been until now were small stepping stones leading up to Aleron's appearance. (I warned you this was going to be a long saga.)

P.S. I really don't know what came over with me with the "movie reviews" in the last chapter. One of my crazy impulses I guess...

* * *

Cloud was taking time off. Given the situation at present in the military, that seemed like a foolish thing to do. After all, he was the general. And despite everything that he had been through over the past two days, there were still jobs to do. The army was in serious trouble. Winning this victory over Hoeng and his experiments was rather insignificant compared to the loss that they had received at the hands of the New Shinra Army. Even now they were setting up on the shore, with no plans to leave anytime soon. And for right now, the PPA had no way to combat them. He should have been running around, he supposed, struggling to get the army in order and shape them up for the next conflict.

But he had been through a lot too…and besides…that was what the kid was for.

Cloud was seated just outside the Seventh Heaven, on the walkway next to the street. Behind him, the restaurant was still mostly in ruins. It was a fortunate thing that the kitchen and the living portion of the house were mostly intact, but there was still a lot of repair work to be done. Given how much they had all been through, Tifa and Cloud were more concerned about seeing each other safe when they paired up again early this morning than about fixing it up. For now, it didn't even have a tarp thrown over it, though Cloud supposed Tifa would be out soon enough to tell him to do it. For now, he just sat and let Event Horizon rest at his side. He leaned back slightly and propped his back up with his arms.

By the time they had finally gotten out of that death labyrinth, morning was coming. The sun was well in the air by the time they managed to contact Tifa and the others and then meet up with them. Cloud got a pleasant surprise in seeing all the members of his "family" alright…although he wasn't sure if he felt a feeling of near disappointment somewhere in his mind that Azure had survived. His worst fears about the boy were confirmed now. He was a Sephiroth clone…or, rather, a "son" of Sephiroth. He wasn't sure what to do about that. The boy seemed normal enough. At any rate, he didn't tell Tifa yet. There was no need to start her worrying about something else. After all, in the end of things, they had a bit less to worry about at the end of this incident.

Cloud and his " family" returned home soon after, along with Aerith. She was alright, and so there was no need for her to visit any medical facilities. Ragnar checked in, however. The kid had gotten a bit messed up in his fight with Hoeng. However…Cloud was impressed. He didn't think that Ragnar would have the power to take on a Jenova mutation all by himself. Cloud, on his part, had only managed to do so once…and that was when he was motivated by anger and rage at Sephiroth's homicide. Yet somehow the kid prevailed. The ex-mercenary was intrigued. Perhaps he had been going too easy on him in spars…

Krystea and her own pals had found themselves arraigned once more. Ragnar didn't have them thrown into prison, but he did put them under surveillance. After all, they _had_ invaded them again, and shown considerable aptitude in doing so. And yet, there really was no reason to detain them. They hadn't intended any offense, and they were still doing the job that Ragnar wished. Nevertheless, he didn't want them trying any funny business. Cloud didn't bother to tell Ragnar that any amount of conventional guards they put on them would be useless of the Turks tried to do something, but he figured that they wouldn't cause any trouble at the moment. They were only after their ally, and in the past that had proven grounds for a truce.

Vincent vanished again into the shadows almost as soon as he had returned. No one had seen him around since. Cloud was a bit perturbed by this. He knew now that Hoeng was Hojo. Somehow the demented scientist had escaped death. However…he also had the feeling that there was more to this than Vincent let on. Yet the ex-Turk said nothing more about it, only that Hoeng was Hojo "reborn". Cloud knew enough of Vincent's past to know that he had wanted to kill Hojo more than anything. And yet in the end…he missed his chance. It was Ragnar that inflicted the final blow. Not only that, but his life had been saved by someone he could never repay. Cloud wasn't sure if either of these things affected Vincent, or if he still cared about either of them. But they were two facts that had occurred last night. And then there was the fact that Vincent didn't bother telling Krystea the truth or pushing her away when she came on him. He had allowed her to maintain the illusion that they were truly related. Why was that? And did it have anything to do with what affected him?

As Cloud continued to think about this, he caught something in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to the source. Walking slowly down the sidewalk and approaching the seated ex-mercenary was none other than Ragnar. He had been bandaged and doctored up, given a fresh uniform, and generally looked a lot healthier than last night.

"About time you showed yourself." Cloud called out to him as he neared. "It's already three in the afternoon."

Ragnar frowned slightly. "I wasn't in that much of a mood for waiting this long myself." He called back. "But I needed the sleep anyway. How's Tifa and the kids?"

"They're fine." Cloud answered. "A few bumps and bruises…but nothing serious. Even Azure is alright." He hesitated a moment here, growing a bit dark in expression. "…I think we both know now the reason for that. They were just happy I was back. I'm sure they'll love seeing you too."

Ragnar was nearly to Cloud at this point. On reaching him, he came to a stop, turned, and began to sit down next to him. "And…Aerith?" He asked after a moment.

Cloud gestured in front of him. "See for yourself."

Ragnar turned and looked. Far ahead of them, about a block away, was none other than Aerith and Krystea. Both of them had changed. Aerith was back into her old clothes. Krystea seemed to be wearing a slightly oversized, different suit. She had apparently bought one from a store seeing as she didn't have any spares here, and didn't have anyone to tailor it to her desires. Now, they were walking down the street and talking with each other. Cloud, only looking this way, immediately picked up on several PPA soldiers stretched at intermitant points alongside the road, each one armed. They were making sure nothing funny took place. However, neither woman seemed to notice them. They were too absorbed in each other. Cloud thought he heard a laugh coming from Aerith, although she was too far away to be clearly heard at this point.

Ragnar slowly inhaled and exhaled at the sight. "Spending time with her 'sister'?"

"From what I gather, she knows nothing about the cloning." Cloud answered. "The tubes were sound proof. They weren't even sure what was going on. And none of us said anything about it following the incident. She still thinks Krystea is her sister. And it seems clear that Krystea thinks the same."

Ragnar stayed silent after that, looking ahead for a few moments. He and Cloud both watched the two women as they talked and walked with each other. In the end, he turned back to his friend. "…You think we should tell them?"

Cloud sighed and gave a shrug. "What for? Aerith cares about everyone, so it wouldn't make a difference to her. As for Krystea, nothing good will come out of it at the end. And although I don't like her that much and I have little love for the Turks, I know that if word ever gets back to New Shinra about this that they'll do everything they planned for Aerith to her instead. And I don't care to see anyone become another person's science project."

Ragnar frowned a bit, but then shrugged as well. "I don't really care for Krystea that much either, but I know that Aerith does. I'd put up with her just to keep her from being distressed."

Cloud raised an eyebrow to this, and turned to the youth. After a pause, he snickered. "Maybe you should use that to sweet talk her tomorrow night."

On hearing this, the young general suddenly snapped around to the ex-mercenary. A moment later, he flushed a shade pale, and seemed to cringe uneasily where he sat. "You…heard us…talking about that?"

Cloud gave a shrug. "I keep an ear open."

Ragnar swallowed and continued to shrink, looking uneasily. "Look, Cloud…it was all her idea. I don't want her mad at me…and she suggested it…and I couldn't say no…and-"

Cloud looked at him in puzzlement. "What are you afraid of?"

Ragnar hesitated at this, and seemed to come out of his cringe. He looked at the ex-mercenary in confusion. "…You're not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well…didn't you and Aerith…used to be…"

Cloud sighed at this and rolled his eyes, turning away from Ragnar again. "Kid…let's get some things straight right now." He began in a tired voice. "I love Aerith. I also love Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, and even you. She means a lot to me, and so do you and them. I'm always going to love her. But that doesn't mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, at least not in the sense you're thinking. Now it's true that we went on a date way back when I was still a mental case. That doesn't make us betrothed. Aerith was being playful that night, and I was just going along with it. I was still a pretty cold bastard then. The truth is I never even really realized how much I cared about her until she was gone.

"Anyway, the point of this is that you're not going to ruin anything between us or offend either of us if you agree to go on a date with her. She's a big girl, and I'm a big boy. I'm not going to be so damn petty about it. So don't let me factor into anything you might have in mind with her."

On hearing this, however, Ragnar's eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean what I might have in mind with her?" He asked, a bit nervously.

Cloud turned back to the youth with something of a tired frown. "Come on, kid. Ever since the day we brought her out of the City I've seen you stare at her. You're always blushing and at a loss for words whenever you talk to her. And last night when she asked you out you looked more terrified than you would have been facing down a legion of those Hoeng mutants. You like her."

Ragnar began to turn a bit red here. "No!" He immediately cried out, a bit too loud and sharply. "I mean…yes, yes I do. I mean…she's a nice person…and she's a Cetra… And I love…I mean, like the Cetra a whole lot… But…I mean…" He stammered a bit here, trying to find something. At last, he managed to bite down and straighten up. "I don't have time for girls!" He finally spoke. "I'm the leader of this army… I've got tons of work to do… I mean…I can't just…you know…go out all the time and… I mean…" Ragnar paused a moment, but then groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't even see why I'm acting like this. I never cared about women or dating back when I was a teenager in Icicle Inn… I never wasted time on kid stuff like this…"

Cloud merely gave a shrug.

"Looks like you'll get your first taste of it tomorrow night then."

* * *

"Marlene! Come on!"

"Yeah! We're waiting on you!"

This had happened countless times over the past two months. After all, Marlene, Denzel, and Azure always played together. However, Marlene always had the inclination to stay behind and help Tifa with anything that needed to be done. Perhaps a bed needed straightening up, or she needed a bit of help to put some laundry away. And because she was always doing this first, it was the boys who invariably went out before her and started playing without her. However, they never got that far. After all, heroes needed a damsel in distress…adventuring parties needed a healer…and a couple of showoff swordsmen in training needed someone to encourage them and show signs of being impressed at their actions. And sure enough…despite the fact that the bar was in shambles, and despite the fact that so much had happened, Denzel and Azure were going right back to being their same old selves as if nothing had changed. Perhaps they should have. After all, everything was fine. No one was in danger anymore. Everyone came home safe and sound.

However…every time that Marlene heard Azure's voice…she felt that things were not alright in the least.

The girl uneasily clenched her hands into fists and paced a bit where she was. The boys were out front. She herself was standing in the ruins of the front part of the bar. Tifa had begun cleaning up a few things, but for the most part she thought it was still unstable to try doing anything serious. She had already went in to start to make dinner, and told Marlene to go out and play with them. However…Marlene stood where she was. The doorway was busted wide open, but she stood behind a portion of still standing wall. Was she hiding…?

Marlene told herself she was being silly if she was. She had no reason to hide. Azure was her friend. He was nice. They played together all the time. They slept in the same room. She sat next to him every day for meals. She knew him.

And yet…she couldn't shake that image from her brain of yesterday…when he had suddenly gone wild and attacked the monsters.

That look in his eye…

It was so…heartless.

"Come on, Marlene! It's your turn!"

The girl shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard this. She straightened up slightly and swallowed. She clenched her fists together one more time. But then, in the end, she turned to face the opening. As she did, she put on a cheery, pleasant smile, and appeared to be normal once again. Her eyes immediately rested on her friends further out. Both of them smiled back to see her finally coming. Yet although Azure's own look was as amiable and kind as Denzel's…she could only flash back to that moment from yesterday as she looked at it. She managed to hide that dark feeling within her as she ran up to them.

Both boys were standing, and either had an old wooden stick in their hands. These were their "swords". They had tried using Denzel's practice swords once, but Cloud caught them and sternly informed them that they were not toys. These had to do for now. As Marlene finished running up to them, Denzel grinned and turned in front of him, toward their "invisible" foe.

"Ok, Marlene. The monster just turned himself into fog. So while it's fog, you've got to heal us. Azure got hurt bad the last time he fought the monster, so-"

The girl was only half-listening to this. After letting Denzel go on a moment, she suddenly moistened her lips and cut him off. "Um…Denzel?" She asked. "I just remembered… Tifa wanted to talk to me and Azure for a moment. Can we have a time out?"

On hearing this, Denzel looked puzzled a moment, but then frowned. "Time out? Aw man…we were just about to start! You take forever to get out here, and then…"

"She said it was real important." Marlene quickly cut off again. She looked a bit uneasy as she said this. She didn't like to lie, but she didn't want to tell Denzel about what happened. She didn't want Denzel to start thinking like her father did. She was nervous about Azure, but she still thought he was good inside. She just wanted to clear this up. "We'll be right back."

The boy held a moment, still frowning. He turned to his friend. Azure was more compliant, and as a result he gave a shrug in response. In the end, Denzel sighed and shrugged as well. "Oh, alright. But be right back."

Marlene immediately nodded. "We will." She quickly turned to the silver-haired boy. "Come on, Azure."

The boy seemed a bit puzzled at this, but in the end he gave a nod. Marlene turned and began to walk back to the house. Azure soon fell in behind her and followed. Denzel was left to pass the time alone for a short while. The girl and the boy made their way back up the path in short order. However, they next made their way around to the back entrance. Tifa hadn't wanted them using the front anymore in case something would fall. She had told Marlene to only use the back after she told her to go out and play, but the girl had lingered there anyway for a few minutes before now. At any rate, they went in the back this time.

The two kids turned the corner and went into the alley behind the house. Marlene stepped back into it, and made sure to walk a distance in order to get them well out of Denzel's range of vision. She looked to the house uneasily as she did, wondering if Tifa would overhear any of this. She didn't know yet, as far as Marlene knew. She didn't think that Aerith had told her yet, and she knew that the flower girl probably wouldn't mention something like this anyway.

At any rate, once she figured they were far enough in, she halted and turned back to Azure. The boy immediately stopped in place, and looked at her in confusion.

"…Marlene?"

The girl hesitated a moment, once more looking uneasily and clutching and releasing her fists. She didn't want to look up at Azure as she said this. What if this…made him angry again? What if he started acting like he did yesterday? Because of this, she was silent for a short while. But in the end, she managed to moisten her lips, and speak up.

"I'm sorry, Azure… I lied. Tifa doesn't want us. I just wanted to get you away from Denzel so I could ask you something."

The boy paused, but then shrugged. "Ok. What?"

"…Why did you act so…mean yesterday? With the monsters?"

Marlene managed to look up slightly at this. When she did…she noticed that Azure's pallor paled slightly, and that he too began to look nervous. Maybe even a little frightened. He bowed his head a bit and seemed to grimace unpleasantly. He was cringing slightly…seeming to be like he was when he first arrived. He was always ashamed of himself and everything he did, and now he was again…

"You looked so…cruel." Marlene continued. "You…you actually killed some of them…"

Azure cringed a bit more, and winced a bit more uneasily. After a moment, however, he swallowed, and then gave out a shrug. "S…so?" He finally managed to croak. "They were monsters. Cloud and Tifa have killed a bunch of monsters and no one cares. They used to torture me all the time. They were going to hurt you and Mrs. Aerith…"

"But they were talking." Marlene protested somewhat weakly. "And you looked…like you were having fun…"

Azure continued to wince uneasily at this. It was obvious that he didn't like what he had done, that he was just looking for an excuse for it. He finally managed to speak up again.

"…I was tired of being scared of them." Azure finally stated. "I used to be terrified of them. They always scared me and beat me and made fun of me when I was caught by Dr. Hoeng. I could never do anything about them whenever they hurt me…they always made me feel so alone and afraid… I could only curl up like a baby in front of them...when they were beating up Mr. Barret and Mrs. Aerith… Mrs. Aerith's my friend, but I couldn't do anything but hide and cry.

"Then I saw Fen grab Denzel. He hurt him. He was going to kill him. He threatened to feed him to Mortimer…" Azure swallowed and shuddered in fear as his eyes widened from a horrific memory. "...He used to hold me by the neck and say he was going to do the same thing to me." He quivered as he continued. "He'd throw a rat to Mortimer and make me watch him eat it, and then he said he was going to throw me in too. Denzel's my best friend. I couldn't just cringe and hide when he was in trouble. I had to try and help him. But I felt so small and weak…"

Azure cringed a bit more at this, but then inhaled and straightened up. He became a bit more decisive and firm in his voice as he continued.

"Then…I just suddenly felt angry at them. I was always scared of them…but then, I suddenly began to hate them. I stopped being afraid. I just hated them instead. I hated them more than anything in the world. You, Denzel, and Mrs. Aerith were my best friends, and they were going to hurt you or kill you. I hated them for that. I wanted to make them be scared too. I wanted them to feel hurt and pain and helplessness just like they made me feel it. And when that happened…I suddenly felt like I was strong and powerful enough to do that. It was like something inside me transformed, kind of like those robot toys that Denzel has. After that…everything just became hazy until I heard Aerith's voice…and then I was back to how I was before, and I was afraid of them again."

Azure looked up at last and to Marlene. When he did, she saw that his eyes were large and innocent again, and for a moment she forgot about how he had been and thought only of how he was now, the same quiet, friendly boy she had known for months.

"…I didn't mean to get that angry, Marlene." He went on, his voice sincere and almost pleading with Marlene to believe him. "I didn't want to…do all those things I did. And I'm really sorry if I scared you. But I'm not sorry that I attacked them. They deserved it. And I got to protect the people I love. And I'm glad I was brave when I needed to be."

Marlene hesitated for a moment at this. She supposed she could see this side of it. Azure used to be scared of everything. And those guys were monsters…and they had threatened to do all sorts of horrible things to them. In the end, Marlene was more horrified at what they had done to her dad and even what that one creature had done to Azure than what Azure had done to them. After a moment, she winced a bit and spoke again.

"I guess…I'm just scared that you might get that mad at us…"

Azure's eyes widened at this possibility, accenting his fear at the notion, and he immediately shook his head. "No! Oh no! I would never do anything like that to you guys! You're my friends!"

Marlene paused again, looking at Azure's face. He certainly seemed genuine. And she knew that people could lose their temper sometimes and do things they didn't mean to. Cloud used to do that a lot, from what she heard… She was still a bit anxious about how he had acted…but she also believed him. He seemed to almost be begging for her to believe him, to convey that he would never do this to them. He almost looked as scared as her at the idea. She stared at his genuine, anxious face for a bit longer. Finally, she lost her own uneasy look and smiled.

"Alright, Azure."

Seeing her smile and that she believed him, the boy immediately smiled as well. Both paused for a moment, before Marlene turned back to the alley exit.

"Come on. Let's go play some before it's time to visit my dad."

* * *

_This is a bit more like it._

_Not there, but a bit more like it._

Reno thought this as he puffed away at a cigarette. Currently, he was in one of the designated smoking areas for the building that he found him and his group mostly confined too, and that was the roof. It suited him just fine. A bit of a breeze was good in the summer heat. All in all, it was nicer than two months ago. Now that the Turks were working in part for the Planet Protector Army as well as the New Shinra, General Ragnar allowed them a private room to stay in within one of the apartment buildings that they were using as barracks. They were allowed fairly free movement throughout the building, at least in so far as the local guards allowed them. They also could go outside so long as they were with an armed escort. Reno noted that Krystea had taken no time at all indulging in this so that she could go spend some more time with her sister…or whatever she was. Reno had a feeling that either Vincent or Cloud had figured out more about her during their little jaunt last night, but whatever it was they weren't saying. For now, he didn't really care. So long as it didn't interfere with her job, it was fine.

However, despite the greater leniency, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. This place was now besieged, and he wasn't eager for some New Shinra scout to see that he was here mingling with the enemy. And now that the Hoeng guy, or Hojo, whatever he had been, was dead, he wanted to forget this little jaunt had ever occurred. They seemed to only run into trouble whenever they came over here.

Nevertheless, Reno wasn't up here just to smoke this evening. And neither were two of his accomplices, Rude and Elena, who were standing nearby and looking out at the same horizon he was. He would expect Krystea to be here too…but he figured that Aerith had probably taken her to the event itself. From up here, the Turks could only get a distant view of what was going on a few blocks down, in one of the city's old cemetaries.

A military service was underway. That guy named Zola was being buried, and Ragnar was using the service as an opportunity to award him, postmortem, the Dragon Emblem, the highest honor available in the Planet Protector Army. He was being saluted for his valor in combat, as well as all those who had died in the previous day's battle. After all, much as the generals had been distracted, it was quite a big loss the other day.

Normally Reno wouldn't bother with this. The Turks didn't usually feel they owed anyone anything. If they bailed them out, then that was fine for them, but they shouldn't expect anything to be paid back. However…they had all seen that look on Krystea's face yesterday. Either it was her sister's soft-hearted nature rubbing off on her, or it was that she wasn't quite hard enough to be a Turk yet…but they knew she'd want to pay respects to this guy, and she'd want them to as well. And so, here they found themselves. Besides…Elena was still a bit sentimental about this kind of stuff too, and so she wanted them to come out here as well. And rather than have to deal with her whining, it was easier just to show up. At least he got a cigarette break out of it.

"I still can't believe he did something like that…" Elena spoke aloud as she stared out at the assembly. "The only other time we saw him, he pulled a sword on us for crying out loud."

Reno merely shrugged. "So do most guys we run into. What gets me is what the hell was with his face. There was no way all of that came from being roasted. He had a _tail_."

"Vincent can transform." Rude simply answered.

"Yeah, and that's weird enough as is." Reno retorted with a snort. "I'm thinking he might have been one of good ol' Hojo's early projects. Only somehow he learned how to turn it on and off. Anyway…that reminds me…" On saying this, Reno began to reach into his suitcoat.

Elena turned and looked to him in puzzlement at this. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Following up on what me and Rude were doing yesterday while you were wasting time gaping at the dead bodies." Reno answered a bit condescendingly, causing Elena to immediately frown and fume at him. A moment later, however, and Reno pulled out his cellular phone. He quickly flipped it open, but didn't immediately dial. He turned to Rude first. "You've made all the right modifications on these phones, right?"

The big man turned to his companion and gave a nod. "Pure, private signal all the way back to the Dome without any eavesdroppers. So long as they don't see us, they have no idea that we're calling."

Reno cracked a grin at this. "What would I do without you, Rude? I can't believe you're still single."

The man stiffened slightly at this, and immediately bowed his head and seemed to withdraw into his shades. Reno snickered at this, but then turned back to his phone. He quickly autodialed the right number, and then raised it to the side of his head. He crossed his arms and tapped his finger slowly as he waited for the proper pickup. It took a few moments, but then he heard the click on the other end. After that, he heard the familiar voice of their new "sub-boss".

"Hey there, gorgeous. It's Reno. …Yeah, last night was hell. But it's all over and done now…and we got some pictures we're just dying to have you review…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	33. Night On The Town

Well, the rulers are working again...sort of. I'm not sure when this chapter is going to come up. I actually posted the previous chapter a day or so earlier, but it didn't show up until late yesterday. Oh well. For all of you, that means you get two chapters in a row. This was one of the hardest chapters to write so far, so I hope it works out.

* * *

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_Maybe she'd understand if I told her that. I mean…the New Shinra are entrenching themselves five miles outside of Midgar, there's still tons of people injured, and there's a lot of work still to get done… I have to reappoint half the positions I had already made officers. She's a reasonable woman, right?_

Ragnar's thoughts were interrupted as a ringing suddenly went out from his pocket. He was so tensed up and high strung at this point that he nearly jumped out of his boots before wheeling around to the source. On seeing that it was his cell phone, he immediately sighed in relief. As his heart calmed down slightly, he managed to reach into it and pull out the device. Maybe that was her right now, cancelling for who knew what reason… But...she was upstairs, and a phone seemed impractical... He didn't care what anyway…

However, as Ragnar opened the phone and looked at the number, he soon saw it wasn't. And on seeing those particular digits…he felt some of his nervous anxiety get replaced with growing uncomfort and dislike. He paused a moment, wondering if he should answer it. But in the end, he sighed, pressed the button, and held it to his ear.

"…General Ragnar Vice speaking."

_"Hello, General."_ He heard the unmistakable voice of Rufus Shinra answer. _"I just wanted to call personally to say thank you. I understand your qualms about this now, but I assure you that you won't regret this."_

Ragnar stiffened a bit, but then spoke back in a firmer voice. "Just remember…no one knows you're alive, and that's how it stays. As far as we're concerned, I contracted a new independent firm. And so help me, if you give me the slightest inclination that you're going to overstep your bounds…"

_"I'm well aware of my restrictions and what compromising the truth of our little deal could do to us both."_

"As far as I'm concerned, _I_ am _your_ boss here. I don't even want you to eat lunch somewhere I don't know about…"

_"Relax. It's all taken care of. I've already got a puppet ready and waiting for me to pull his strings. We're already getting started. I've bought some of the best utility area in this city to build our first munitions factory. Cleanup of the old site begins tomorrow. I understand time is of the essence, especially now. But you better do something for me,General. Get the Turks out of here as soon as possible. They know I'm alive, but I'm pretty sure they don't know I'm working for you yet. They find that out and the New Shinra gets their biggest propaganda bombshell against you that they could obtain."_

"Well, I've got something on them too, but I'm just as eager to get them out of here as well. Goodbye."

Ragnar hung up the phone and sighed. He still couldn't believe he had gone through with it. He hoped he wasn't making some cosmic mistake. He had already done too many of those in the past. It also reminded him of the burden he had of responsibility since he had taken command of this army. In retrospect…cutting out after the battle, even if it was to save Aerith, was irresponsible. He hadn't even told anyone where he was going. Luckily, it hadn't turned into anything…but this now made three times that he had cut and run on his own army.

_Cloud thinks he has it so rough because I made him a general, but he still gets to go and help his friends when he needs to. I'm stuck here making all these decisions. I can't even take care of my own health that well. And only about a year ago I was some country boy training in the City of the Ancients. I wasn't even sure where Midgar was…_

_…I wish the master was here._

Ragnar let out one last sigh, but then pushed this aside. Afterward, he turned to look at his neck. Somewhat nervously, he adjusted his collar a bit more, making sure he looked pleasant enough. In light of what he had just thought, it seemed kind of dumb to be going out. But…he had said yes to Aerith…well, sort of…and he did need to unwind once in a while. He had been working pretty hard ever since Zola's burial… That was another thing. This almost seemed in bad taste to be doing it so close to his death. But then again, was it really? Was it "bad taste" to try and enjoy oneself soon after a tragedy? He didn't know…but maybe-

"Ragnar?"

The young general nearly leapt out of his boots, his train of thought broken again. He whirled around behind him in a snap to the female voice, thinking Aerith had come down already and he hadn't even noticed. However, this female was considerably smaller, although similar in hair style. He looked down, and saw that Marlene was standing in front of him instead. She was holding a small bouquet of wild flowers, probably picked from the Church Ruins. His heart immediately slowed, and he let out a nervous exhale.

"Mar…Marlene…" He said aloud. He exhaled and whistled. "Phew…you scared me."

"Sorry." The girl apologized.

Ragnar paused a moment, and looked over her. On seeing what she had, he raised an eyebrow. "Picked something for Tifa?"

"Oh no." Marlene answered, holding them up as she did so, seeming to just remember them. "They're for you."

The youth was a bit puzzled at this. It was a nice gesture…but one traditionally didn't give flowers to a boy… In the end, he thought he might as well go with it. After all, it was the modern era and all. "Um…thank you, but…I don't think I have a vase to put them in."

In response, the girl grinned and let out a giggle. This only confused Ragnar more, until she calmed down and went on.

"Not for _you_ you." Marlene explained. "For you to give to Aerith."

Ragnar's face flushed red. "Um…pardon?"

"Girls like getting flowers. It lets them know you love them." Marlene explained matter-of-factly.

This, however, only made Ragnar turn rather beet like. "L…L…Love…them…?"

Marlene, on seeing Ragnar's reaction, frowned a little. She walked forward and put the bouquet in Ragnar's hand, which was easy seeing how it had suddenly grown flaccid and clammy. "Oh, you're just like Cloud." She scolded as she did so. "He could never tell Aerith he liked her either."

Ragnar felt like pointing out that there was a big difference between like and love, but his mouth was still a bit mushy from his sudden onset of nervousness. Having the bouquet thrust into his hand didn't make it easier, and before he could get his vocal chords working, Marlene had turned and walked out of the room, shaking her head at him all the while. The youth was left staring back at her as she left, still not fully conscious of what he had in his hand…

"Ragnar."

Again, the youth felt a cold snap go through his spine, and whirled around to the cause. This time, it was for good reason. It was Aerith. Seeing as Ragnar hadn't had much of a "dressing room", he had gotten ready downstairs. And since Aerith was living in the Seventh Heaven as well, she had been upstairs. However, now she had finished changing, and was coming down to meet him. She smiled as she approached.

Aerith was dressed simply, but still nicer than she normally was. Her pink slip and brown jacket had been replaced with a light blue dress that was still casual but pretty. It was a lot like a blue version of her pink slip, only without the jacket. As a result, Ragnar could easily see her exposed shoulders and upper body. She had a rather nice figure…

On hitting the bottom and turning to the young man, Aerith noticed something. On seeing it, she blushed a little herself. "Oh…did you bring flowers?"

Ragnar, in seeing Aerith appear, changed and ready to go on their date, had almost forgotten about the flowers. He turned to them and reacted as if they had magically sprung out of his sleeves. He turned back soon after, and after swallowing managed to hold them out.

"They're…they're…they're…they're…" He began to stutter. "For…you know…um…I mean, um…they're yours. I mean…I got them for…well, Mar…Marlene did…the getting… She wanted me to give them to you…but from me…but they're not from me…well, they are…but I didn't get them, so…um…here." Finally, Ragnar simply clammed up and held them out in front of him. A fine general he was. Fearless on the battlefield…and a mumbling idiot on a first date. Then again…he had never actually gone out with a girl before…

Aerith couldn't help but smile and snicker a little at how nervous Ragnar was. Out of politeness, she covered her mouth to try and stifle it. She came forward and soon relieved Ragnar of the bouquet. She noticed as she did that although Ragnar had only had the flowers for a moment, already where his hand had been on the stems was wrung and wrinkled, likely from how much he was sweating. After taking them, she looked back to Ragnar, who was calming down now that he had gotten the obvious "boyfriend/girlfriend exchange" item out of the way. She looked at him a moment, and then seemed a bit confused.

"…Don't you ever wash that uniform?"

Ragnar raised an eyebrow to this, confused. He looked down at his body. However, his uniform was spotless. He looked back up in puzzlement and shrugged. "This is clean. I changed just now."

Aerith paused a moment at that and looked to him peculiarly. "…I mean…don't you want to change into something more casual?"

Ragnar swallowed a bit at this, growing nervous. He rubbed his hand behind his head. "Um…to tell you the truth, my uniforms are about the only clothes I have." He admitted, a bit to Aerith's surprise. "I trained in the same stolen New Shinra uniform for months, so they were almost rags when I threw them out. The only other clothing I have is Cloud's hand-me-downs, but that's a sweater and it's too hot for one."

Aerith hesitated a moment after hearing this. But then, she smiled and folded her hands behind herself again. "Well…in that case," She answered. "We know at least one thing we're going to have to do tonight. I'll have to take you shopping."

Ragnar once again looked uneasy, grimacing a bit at that. "You mean…clothes shopping?"

"You need to have something to wear besides uniforms. What will you wear when the war's over?" Aerith answered. "And I need to go too. I had to borrow this dress from Tifa."

The youth still looked unhappy. He hadn't been clothes shopping in nearly five years. And then he only bought clothing from his mother's store. He always hated it. He would just put on something and say it was good, but his mom wouldn't stop until he had tried on every last thing in the store…

After saying this, Aerith brightened up and stood straight again. "So…where do you want to go first?"

Ragnar stopped his train of thought at this, now that the fateful decision came to him. This was the moment he had been afraid of since the date was announced. What were they going to do? The only thing he could think of was eating, but he wasn't that hungry right now. At the thought of that, he mentally slapped himself, saying that it didn't matter what the guy felt; if the girl is hungry you go eat regardless. On thinking of that, he saw a way out of his dilemma.

"Well…is there anything you want to do?"

Aerith paused. She looked up for a moment and developed a thoughtful expression, trying to think of something she had her mind on for a while. Ragnar waited patiently, for it took some pressure off of him. In the end, the Cetra cracked a smile.

"Well…there is _one_ thing."

* * *

_And I thought Bahamut's endurance training was tough…_

Ragnar managed to slip this thought in edgewise before he focused his full attention on trying to keep his feet moving. Out of all the places in Midgar that they could have gone, he never would have imagined here was one of them.

Aerith had taken them to an arcade. It was easy getting in. Most parents were keeping their children indoors in the wake of the recent battle. Businesses hadn't shut down completely, however. There was still a lot of commerce going on south of the city, namely on the new road to Junon. Ragnar had ordered that area extensively guarded at all costs, for as long as that "lifeline" was held they could endure a siege indefinitely. It also provided their only viable escape route. At any rate, there were few kids here, and most of them were rather rough looking types. Both of them found it easy to get on one particular game Aerith had wanted to try.

It was some sort of dancing game where the player had to move their feet on a directional pad underneath them to match symbols that appeared on screen. It seemed simple enough, but it was rather hard if you didn't pay attention to the beat of the song. And if you missed a step, it was rather hard to get back on before you accumulated enough mistakes to get thrown out.

Aerith had picked one of the hardest dances in the game, and was now parallel to Ragnar, moving her own feet as fast as she could. She wasn't doing too well, this being her first time too, and was relying on Ragnar to keep the song going. As for him, it was only because he had trained himself to be light on his feet and have good reflexes that he was able to keep himself going. As it was, his legs were burning and drops of sweat were flying off his brow one way and another. Doing this in his uniform was hardly a cool experience…

"How do people do this without being trained?" Ragnar asked as he struggled to keep up.

"Don't talk to me! You're messing me up!" Aerith called back playfully.

After another ten seconds that seemed like ten minutes to Ragnar, the song finally ended. The machine began to cheer and display the results. But Ragnar hardly cared. His face was red and his brow was sopping, and the bottoms of his feet felt like they were trying to rip off of his soles. Panting, he managed to walk off the machine and sit nearby, resting his end on the pad. Aerith herself was rather flushed and sweaty as she sat down next to him. However, she was still smiling. She looked up to the score while Ragnar caught his breath, and soon saw the results.

"Hey, you got an A, Ragnar!" She called to him. She formed a pouting look soon after. "I only got a D… You're a natural at this."

"Ugh…" Ragnar moaned, regarding his feet. He pulled them off the floor soon after. "It hurts to even put them down…"

Aerith turned to him at this, looking to his feet and footwear. "You know…it would probably be easier on you if you took off your shoes…like me." Here, Aerith extended her own bare feet, stripped of her normal boot-like footwear, and wiggled her toes.

Ragnar himself didn't even own a pair of tennis shoes, and he had just done that dance not only in his uniform and cape, but in boots. Although he usually tried to hold off on washing a uniform, he had a feeling this one would be a little ripe tomorrow…

Aerith caught her own breath only for a few more seconds, and then turned to Ragnar once more. "Let's do it again!"

Ragnar groaned and nearly fell backward. "Ugh…no way. Not until I stop feeling my heart pound against my ribs…"

"Oh, come on." Aerith answered, scooting in a bit more and nudging him with her elbow. "You did so good, you can't be that tired."

"I also let you talk me into doing the Hard mode while you're still on Very Easy." Ragnar pointed out with a somewhat mock disapproving look. "Let's see you do that and want to go again so quickly."

Aerith merely shrugged and smiled. "Isn't this what the guy is supposed to do on a date? Impress the lady?"

On hearing this terminology, Ragnar's brief period of feeling natural once more faltered, and he once again found himself turning red, but not from heat. He nervously turned his head to the side and ran his fingers through his wet hair. Aerith merely smiled, and then turned back to the machine once again and waited. The youth himself stayed quiet a moment, but then decided to change the subject. Sighing a bit, he leaned back again.

"Look at me…"

Aerith, on hearing this wistful comment, turned back to the young general.

"Playing around on some arcade game like a little kid…" He continued, shaking his head at himself as he did so. "And here I'm supposed to be some big volunteer army general."

The Cetra shrugged. "Why do you think it's so bad to be a little kid?" She asked. "Things are newer then…you get to play all day…you don't have to worry about all the things adults do…"

"Yeah…and people treat you as a stupid inequal." Ragnar added. "Nobody listens to you because you're just a kid. Older kids treat you like property when they beat up on you. You're helpless if an adult decides to do something to you, and if they're enough of a big shot to where the adults will back them you're out of luck. You see your family slipping into poverty and despair and you can't do anything about it. You live thinking only about how great other families have it and how bad you have it, not understanding that your mother is breaking her back every day to feed you. You wonder how come you don't have a daddy like everyone else, and you can't say anything back when the other kids when they call you a bastard and your mom a whore."

Aerith looked uncreasingly uneasier as Ragnar continued to darkly roll these things out. A dark silence lasted between the two once he was done. Aerith looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then shrugged. "…I suppose that's one way to look at it. But I still think it's a good time. You're so innocent then, and the world is so simple. You can't understand why people hate or kill or steal or make war or ruin the environment, and you'd stop it yourself if you could. People can be so selfless then, and so hopeful…"

Ragnar sighed in response, continuing to look down at the ground. "We were rather short on hope growing up. It was bad enough that we could barely get by on mom's store. If it was an especially cold or hot year, tourism would stop, and we'd be out of luck. After all, everyone in town already had warm clothes. And growing up in a town so small that everyone knew that my mom had ended up pregnant one day yet without my dad there…people started to make assumptions. And they talked and let their kids hear it. Needless to say…I never really had any friends growing up. It wasn't until slavery had made us all equals…that is, human pieces of excrement…that we forgot about that stuff and treated everyone the same. Luckily, most of the people hardly recognized me when I came back."

Aerith furrowed her brow. "Your dad? I thought you grew up without a dad..." She hesitated at this, realizing what she had said. Immediately, she cringed a bit and looked regretful. "Oh…I'm sorry if-"

Ragnar shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I should have really said my mother's husband, I guess. He _would have_ been my dad. He died about two years before I was born. It was a hiking accident. If you do the math…you know that there's no way he was my biological father. I tried asking my mom about it a few times once I learned about the birds and the bees. She would always clam up and stiffen afterward, like something had just stabbed her in the back. Over the years, I learned to not ask about it." The youth hesitated, and then sighed. "…Now I'll never know, I guess."

Aerith turned away and bowed her head again. Her expression grew dimmer. "…I'm sorry." She finally said. "I suppose I'm hardly one to talk about childhood being a happy time. My childhood sure wasn't that great." She shrugged. "Then again…neither were my teenage or adult years. I guess I got used to it. I never had a father either…and I'm not sure I would have been too crazy about him if he had been there."

Ragnar finally looked up to this, and over to Aerith. Seeing her beginning to look a bit sad somehow affected Ragnar's own sadness, and he found himself softening up somewhat. In the end, he managed a small smile and reached over to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…I'm sure it would have been fine." Ragnar answered. "I'm sure he wasn't like that freak Hojo, and he wouldn't have hit you or anything. That's perfect on my standards. It's better than no father at all…" On saying this, however, Ragnar's spirits sank a little, and he began to bow his head again.

The two were silent for a short while, both looking rather downcast after their fast-paced exercise. Aerith let this go on a moment, but then looked up and turned back to Ragnar. She managed a smile, and gave him a nudge. On doing so, he snapped out of his own glum mood and turned to her.

"Oh, enough of this." She said in a somewhat playful tone. "We're supposed to be having fun tonight, and we're both being sourpusses. Let's go do something else, now that we've worked up an appetite."

* * *

The change of scenery may have helped Ragnar feel like more than just a kid…but now it made him feel like a clean teenager.

There was one ice cream parlor in town still open at this time of night, and that was where Aerith had taken him. Ragnar was rather embarrassed to enter. There weren't many people here…but seeing a highly decorated officer of the Planet Protector Army just walk into some place as mundane as an ice cream shop was weird enough. Most people never even interacted with or saw any members of the PPA who weren't local residents or family members. However, some of them recognized a general's distinction, and were a bit amazed to see that someone who barely looked like more than a kid was dressed like one.

Ragnar and Aerith sat across from each other in one booth. Aerith had nearly finished her banana split at this point. As for Ragnar, he had barely touched his simple dish of vanilla. He seemed mostly waiting for Aerith to finish eating so they could leave. They were silent for a long while as they sat. However, Aerith eventually realized that Ragnar appeared finished. She looked up to him in puzzlement.

"Aren't you eating?"

Ragnar hesitated a moment, and then shrugged. "You know…growing up in Icicle Inn…you kind of aren't that big on cold food. It's good, but I'm just not that big on it."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Aerith answered. She put her spoon down afterward, and then put her arms on the table. She focused more on the youth across from her. "There's one thing I really don't get, Ragnar. Icicle Inn…well, I was born there but I hardly remember it, but…it's a rather lifeless place. I mean, there aren't many forests or plants or animals around there. It kind of makes me wonder how you got into liking the Planet and the Cetra."

Ragnar paused again, but then straightened up a bit and folded his hands. "Well…it might not be a jungle like in Mideel, but Icicle Inn still has a lot of life around it. There's wolves and bears and caribou, and there's more boreal forest to the south. If you travel just a little south of it during the summer months you can get to some wild grass and flowers. I guess it's still pretty sparse, but it's also a lot wilder than someplace like here. I mean…here there's still trees and flowers and everything, but it's all paved over or zoned off or on the outskirts. Around Icicle Inn, it's still really untouched.

"Of course, when I went to the City of the Ancients, I went into a place that was both untouched _and_ had a forest around it. And I really liked that. But even before then, I liked the outdoors. I liked hiking and swimming…"

"Swimming." Aerith echoed, shaking her head and looking overwhelmed. "I can't believe you could stand to swim out there."

Ragnar merely smiled and gave a shrug. "Yeah. But you get used to it…once your skin goes numb, that is. Anyway, I liked just sitting on the roof sometimes and listening to the wolves howl during a clear night. Or looking up north and see the lights reflect from the Northern Crater." The youth slowed here a bit, and his eyes began to grow a more faraway look as he turned his head up and away from Aerith.

"I just…felt peaceful sometimes. I felt almost like…like I was a part of everything then. That I could feel the Planet move around me…and that I could almost feel the order around it, the ebb and flow of everything… I felt that sometimes at home…but I felt it even more in the City of the Ancients. I could almost sense some sort of…I don't know…some sort of energy coming around everything…and moving through me and the world itself."

Aerith stared quietly at Ragnar as he said these things, growing more faraway and distant in expression as he spoke, as if he was recalling the feeling right now. Hearing this, however, made her smile somewhat, and she spoke more softly after a moment.

"…That reminds me of how I feel when I communicate with the Planet." Aerith responded. "It sounds a lot like it. But I didn't think a human would be able to feel it."

"Neither did I." Ragnar answered, turning away from his vision and back to Aerith. "I read about it when I was in the City. I thought…the Cetra must be able to have this kind of feeling all the time, and much stronger than what I'm feeling. And I loved that about them. It wasn't just the feeling of unity or flow. It was…I don't know…a feeling of peace. Things seemed so much more manageable then. The world seemed simpler. I felt connected to something greater than myself…and when I did, I didn't feel alone or confused anymore compared to everything that was going on around me."

Ragnar paused for a moment, but then turned back to Aerith and shrugged again. "I guess that's why I grew to love the Cetra. I felt that they must have this unity to something great and spiritual…something that most people don't even believe in anymore. Everyone always talks about science and war and politics and work and all of these things that we created for ourselves. But the Cetra…they were able to live more simply. They were able to attain that ever-elusive bond between mankind and creation that the rest of the human race has just been trying to make more separate ever since the day we built the first fire. I wanted to try and imitate that lifestyle. I wanted to see if there wasn't some way I could reestablish that order. That's why I wanted to live in the City and learn everything I could about the Cetra. I guess…" Ragnar paused again, and then finally shook his head. "…I guess I wanted to be more like a Cetra myself."

Aerith kept her eyes on the youth. As she saw his expression change and his mood shift to softer and softer, she began to realize just how serious this young man was. Until now, Aerith had considered him to be an environmentalist of sorts. Perhaps he was a big lover of nature and a fan of the history of the Cetra. But it wasn't until now that she saw exactly how great his love truly was. He didn't appreciate the Cetra because they could talk to the Planet. He appreciated the ability itself, and what it meant. It was that kind of peaceful existence he longed for. It meant everything to him. Here was a young man who, Aerith realized, might have been born human by some cosmic unhappy chance. He seemed to truly understand the feelings and emotions of her species, and looked like he yearned for them even more than she. Perhaps had there been a thousand humans like Ragnar, then the mako reactors would never have been constructed, and her race would not have been viewed as mutants to be studied.

Ragnar had been held in a favorable light in Aerith's eyes until now…but after this, he had grown even further in her estimation.

The young woman leaned forward after a few moments of silence, and looked closer at Ragnar.

"In that case, I think I know what would be the best place to finish up the night."

* * *

Ragnar agreed. This was a nice place. And he enjoyed being here.

Ragnar and Aerith both rested on a floor of soft grass and flowers. They were leaned back with their hands behind their heads, looking up to the open roof above. The stars glittered overhead, and in this part of the city it was dark enough that you could see thousands of them. Not even in the relatively dim lights of Icicle Inn could Ragnar see this many. He loved it.

They had gone to the Church Garden. At least, that was what it was now. The church itself was now just a ruin of columns and walls. But it had sprung to life in the wake of the minor mako eruption, and now it was filled with trees and plants of all shapes and sizes, which were progressively growing out from it to the rest of the city. Most of the birds had gone in for the night, although insects were out chirping. Occasionally, Ragnar saw a firefly move by his line of vision. The sound of rushing liquid from the "waterfall" near the Baptismal Pond created a very relaxing and pleasant natural melody as they looked up at the heavens.

Ragnar turned his gaze over to Aerith for a moment. She looked like she was sleeping. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly, A gentle smile was on her face. She looked so peaceful now… But more than that, Ragnar realized again how lovely she looked. She had looked this way when he first saw her…and now alive… At any rate, Ragnar found himself beginning to sweat again, and so he turned away and looked overhead once more.

A few more minutes went by. But at length, Aerith stirred and inhaled deeply. As she did, her eyes opened again and looked to the heavens. "…I love it here. The voice of the Planet is so distinct…" She commented aloud in a soft voice. "I wouldn't think it possible in a place like Midgar…but this part of the city is so full of life…" She paused after saying this, and then turned slightly to her side.

"How long have we been here?"

Ragnar turned his head down and raised his wrist, exposing a simple digital watch that he kept for punctuality purposes where his duty was concerned. "About two hours."

This surprised the woman, and her eyes widened as she began to lean up. "Oh…really?" She nervously answered. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had been talking for so long. We can go if-"

"No. Really, it's no problem." Ragnar answered, still looking at the sky and not even turning. "I enjoy spending time here too. I never have a chance, and usually when I do it's with a group. I haven't had the opportunity to just lie down here and listen to the world around me for a while. I was enjoying it probably as much as you."

Aerith looked at him a moment, somewhat disbelieving that. She didn't see very much how a human could enjoy listening to the world around oneself compared to a Cetra. But he seemed very genuine in his comments. And so, she leaned back down and turned her head back to the sky.

"Sometimes…I feel like I can almost hear it myself." Ragnar continued. "I just listen to everything for a while… The crickets chirping, the wind blowing, the water gurgling… It blends together into this one natural symphony. And then, I lean back and close my eyes…and as I'm drifting off and about to sleep…right at that point between sleep and awake…it turns into a voice. Not like any voice I've ever heard though… It's like…a feeling. A feeling so distinct that you know exactly what it means…"

Aerith listened to this, and did so with greater interest as Ragnar went on. Soon she was hanging on his words.

"And it's right then…that I suddenly feel that unity. I feel some sort of bond…as if the world feels what I'm feeling, and I feel what the world is feeling. And try as I might…I can't get that feeling everywhere. I can only get it from out here…out where the world is still untouched and unspoiled. When I feel it…I feel so calm and controlled…and that in the seeming chaos of my life there is order. I'm reminded of what I'm trying to preserve…what will be lost if the New Shinra win."

Aerith turned her head and looked to the young man again. His own eyes had closed now, as if he was trying to remember the essence of this feeling as he spoke. But to Aerith, that feeling was all too real. Ragnar spoke of the same sensation she received when she spoke with the Planet herself. She too heard that voice only at the point between sleep and awake…and felt that unity with all things when it finally occurred. Who was this young man, that he could feel the things that a Cetra felt?

The Cetra traced her gaze over his face and body…seeing his own youthful and ruddy appearance. He was handsome by most standards… However, what she truly was captivated by was this youth's spirit. It was a powerful and nobler quality, just as it had been in her friends. But there was more than that… His seemed so much…cleaner…purer… His had a quality of honor and duty, but also one of justice and care. Many lesser people in this world would not have undertaken the quest he had, nor would have been capable of such qualities. He bore his own mantle with dignity and responsibility, and with an unfailing devotion and care for the welfare of the people as well as the world he fought to protect. That made him truly beautiful on the inside.

Aerith had admired the hearts and spirits of Cloud and Zack…but it wasn't until now, faced with the kind of person she saw that Ragnar was that, for a few brief moments, she felt herself…enamoured.

The moments passed, however, and Aerith found herself exhaling a bit and feeling that she had turned a bit red herself. That, in turn, only made her more embarrassed, and so she blushed more and turned away to the sky again.

"…Do you want to go home?"

Ragnar paused for a moment, but then leaned back a bit more.

"…I'd like to…listen to the Planet…with you for a bit longer." He answered, somewhat hesitantly.

Aerith paused herself, but in the end turned to him and smiled.

"I'd like that too."

* * *

It was past midnight when the two finally returned to their mutual home. Ragnar realized with some embarrassment that he wasn't going to be "seeing the girl to her door", as they both lived in the same place. What more, having to go around the back was a bit unusual too, considering that the front was still wrecked. The place was dark. The kids had long since gone to bed, and Cloud and Tifa had to have turned in as well. They had good reason to. They had to work tomorrow. Ragnar realized he had to as well, and that made him a bit rueful about tonight. He'd be tired tomorrow when he had to get up bright and early…

But then…he turned to Aerith and saw her looking happy…and he didn't feel so bad anymore.

It was hot out even this late, so the two went right into the house through the rear door. Once they were inside, it was a bit cooler. Normally, Tifa wouldn't have splurged on an air conditioner, but it was a good way to attract customers. And it was a bit of a relief now. It had been cool in the garden, but back in the "concrete jungle" it was something else.

Ragnar shut the door behind him, and then turned and looked to Aerith. She had turned and faced him now. Both of them were silent. They were both a bit nervous at this point, and grinned slightly at each other as they stood in place and tried to think of a way to end this. Both looked up once to each other, and on seeing how embarrassed they both were, they looked down and laughed together.

"…I had a great time tonight." Aerith finally said.

Ragnar paused, but then nodded. "Good. I mean…I'm glad you had a good time."

"Did you?"

"Yeah…yeah, I had a great time. It was fun."

Both stood still for a bit longer, still looking nervous. Ragnar himself looked to the floor and dug his foot against the ground.

"…Never went shopping, did we?"

"…Nope."

Another brief pause.

"I guess we'll just have to do it on our next date."

Ragnar looked back up at this, and back to Aerith. His face was a bit surprised. "Um…next date?"

Aerith looked up after that, and was hesitant. "…Do you not want to date again?"

"No!" Ragnar found himself immediately blurting out. He immediately recoiled a bit at his practical shout, a bit embarrassed again. He didn't seem to realize that last time this had come up he hadn't been nearly so firm or decisive about it… "I want to. I'd…I'd love to. It's just…I'm so busy all the time."

Aerith hesitated, but then nodded as she bowed her head. "Yeah…yeah, I understand." She slowly answered…disappointment leaking through on her voice.

"I'm going to be busy for a few weeks, getting the city ready."

"Yeah…"

Ragnar held on a moment longer…realizing that he too was feeling sad about this. In the end, he looked up a bit, and then shrugged.

"But…" He slowly managed to say. "First chance I get off…I want to go out again."

Aerith looked up at this, seeming almost surprised…and pleased. "…Really? You want to go on another date? I'm not pressuring you or anything, am I…?"

Ragnar earnestly shook his head. "Oh no…no, no… Not at all. I…" He paused a moment, growing a bit nervous again. But in the end, he swallowed back, and managed to spit it out.

"…I _really_ want to go out with you again."

Aerith looked at him a moment. But slowly, as if in realization of this fact, a smile began to spread across her face. "…I really want to go out with you again too." She finally answered.

Ragnar began to smile at this as well. Both were still nervous, but felt a lot more relief now that this was over with.

"…I'll call you as soon as I get a first chance."

"That's great. I hope it's soon."

"Alright. …I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah…"

"…Good night."

"You too."

The two stood still a moment longer, not sure how to proceed. In the end, they both moved as one…and nearly bumped into each other. After nervously laughing again, and both waiting for the other to move for a moment, they both tried again. Once more, they ran into each other. Both were blushing now, and slowly made their way forward. Now, both moving together, they slowly made their way down the hall, side by side. Both were sweating in each other's presence, and nervously looked to each other as they made their way along. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached their junction. Ragnar went into the living room, while Aerith walked around the banister and went up the stairs.

As Ragnar walked into his own "chamber" where Cloud was already snoozing away, he sighed in relief and thought of one thing until he went to sleep.

_Does she actually like me as a boyfriend?_

What Ragnar didn't realize was that the same night, up in her shared bedroom next to Tifa, Aerith thought something as well as she slowly went to sleep.

_Does he actually like me as a girlfriend?_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._


	34. Shadow Of Death

Hey, good news everyone! I've been cranking away at the book again last weekend. I was in one of my "modes" where I just pour out the pages. I got three or four chapters done, so look forward to a couple of rapid updates, including this one.

_

* * *

_

_Two Months Later_

"Come on, slow poke! Can't you keep up with a little girl?"

Reno normally would have said something biting in response…but at the moment he was too out of breath. Instead, he reached up and switched off the treadmill, and quickly put his legs up on the sides. He couldn't wait for it to slow down. His legs were already sore, and the bottoms of his feet were throbbing. He could feel his heart touch his ribs with each pound. However, he still managed to look up and to his side.

Only sweating a little, grinning all the way, and trudging along at nine miles an hour was Krystea. She had already been doing this for nearly sixty minutes, and still looked no worse for it. She had just playfully jabbed at Reno, for once, accentuating her recent physical prowress.

The other Turks were already at the sides of the treadmills, still catching their own breath. They had switched out of their normally restrictive clothing into shorts and t-shirt for their physical sessions. Elena and Rude were still wiping sweat from their bodies and drinking from their water bottles. They both looked far more exhausted than Krystea was, who was barely huffing at all as she ran along the treadmill.

"Man…have they been feeding you horse steroids or something?" Elena griped in between pants. "Every time we work out you're even stronger than last time…"

Krystea merely let out a chuckle and kept running. "I don't know…but I'm not complaining."

Reno panted a bit longer, but then began to rise again. Lighthearted as Krystea was treating this…he wasn't as comfortable. He turned his head and cast a look to Rude. Although the man never lost his sunglasses, even indoors, he looked back to him with an uneasy expression as well.

Elena hadn't been making an exaggeration. Ever since they got back from that night with Hoeng, Krystea had been getting stronger. She used to be one of the more physically inept of them all. Now her reaction speed had doubled in hand-to-hand combat. Her weightlifting was getting on par with Rude. This trial on the treadmill had proven that she now had more stamina than all of them too. Yet this wasn't a result of sudden training. She hadn't been doing anything differently. What more, it was happening rapidly. She literally was getting better every day…

"Well, well! How are my little athletes doing today?"

Reno, despite how tired he was, soon frowned. He recognized that voice. Rude likewise groaned beneath his shades, and Elena formed a somewhat unpleasant expression as well. The three of them turned to see who had made yet another unannounced visit.

Smiling all the way, appearing rather carefree in her mannerisms, Colonel Maritza came strolling in. Strolling was an appropriate term, for she appeared to make extra graceful movements as she swept her feet around in front of her and entered into the room. The look on her face betrayed her ranking. Most people would think that one of the most powerful members of the New Shinra Army would be more serious and focused. But this one bore the youthful expression of a scatterbrained young woman as she came in through the door and began to approach the treadmills.

Then again…that was something weird Reno had been noticing too. He looked over her again today…and saw that there was not a single trace of gray hair on her head. He could have sworn that he saw some when he first met her…and if it was a dye, it was the best he had ever seen. Her hair actually looked healthier. The wrinkles that he thought he had seen earlier were also gone from her face. She looked no older than thirty…although she had to be nearing her sixties. She almost looked like she was getting…younger…

"Doing well, I take it." She cheerily continued as she came to a stop. She turned and saw the woman still running on the machine. On doing so, she smiled a bit wider. "I see Krystea is showing you all up in terms of stamina now. The rest of you better lay off some of the junk food…especially you two beer guzzlers." Here, she turned and looked to Reno and Rude.

The big man frowned and began to rise. Reno, his own breath caught well enough, began to stand up as well and frowned back at her. This was another thing. She seemed to grow more…condescending…as time went on. It was like her personality was changing, becoming more light-hearted…

"I can't explain it…" Krystea returned as she continued to run on the treadmill. "But I feel great. The more I work myself, the better I feel. Every day I wake up feeling better than I did the day before."

"That's what kind of freaks me out." Elena said from where she was sitting. She turned back to the Colonel. After all, she was one of the scientific geniuses in the New Shinra, and she'd probably know as much about this as anyone. "You think that somehow because she got broken up and put back together that she came back stronger?"

"Well, that's what today's little test is going to try to find out." Maritza replied enthusiastically. "I take it that the nurse has already been in today to collect your guy's bi-yearly blood sample?"

Yet another thing that Reno hated. Somehow, he felt like he was under the microscope of this woman. And though she wasn't as malicious or dark as Hojo was, he still didn't like it. With all these tests…he began to wonder if whether or not the New Shinra actually did know about Krystea's true identity. If they did…then it made sense as to why they broke off the attempt to capture Aerith four months ago. They wouldn't need her if they had Krystea, after all…

"Yeah…we did it before we started." Reno finally answered. As he did so, he probed the woman for any changes.

However, the only one he could detect was more happiness. She clapped her hands almost in child-like delight. "Splendid! Well then…I guess I'll go check on the boys in the med lab and see what's up. You all play nice now while I'm gone!" With that, she turned around and walked back to the sliding door. After a few moments, she went through it, and it shut behind her again.

Reno rolled his eyes and groaned the moment she was gone. "Now she sounds like some playground 'mother'…" He grumbled. "And that stupid sweet voice she uses… I almost think I'd like Hojo compared to her."

"She freaks me out almost as much as how Krystea's getting stronger." Elena threw in. "I wonder if she knows more than she's telling us…"

"Don't worry, you guys." Krystea responded, still running on the treadmill. "I mean…what could possibly go wrong from me getting physically stronger anyway?"

* * *

It was about ten minutes after Maritza had left the Turks. Although a smile was on her face…her inner thoughts were grim and concerned as she made her way back to the lab. The Turks had shown her what that facility looked like under Midgar…unveiled its purpose…revealed what it had attempted to do… All of those thoughts filled her tempestuous and chaotic mind as she returned to where the medical lab was. On entering, she had already found the technicians hard at work on Krystea's blood sample. Maritza had ordered it, and subsequently threw out the samples for the other Turks. She cared nothing about them. This woman was the main concern. They had only been sampled to try and keep them from getting suspicious.

The head technician had revealed the surprising findings as soon as she interrogated her. Already, they were seeing abnormal results. Nevertheless, Maritza had wanted to see them for herself. On looking through the microscope it was confirmed. This was what had the other technicians buzzing around, trying to isolate what was causing this and looking for analogies in nature.

Maritza slowly pulled her eyes off of the microscope, the vision still burning in her mind as her cheerful look was replaced by dark seriousness.

"…You think this isn't isolated to just the blood, correct?"

The technician shook her head in response. "We aren't sure. Further tests may arouse suspicion. However…if all of her factors are affected, it is likely that is the case. Already we confirmed greater strength, stamina, and reaction time. We're thinking of performing a mental aptitude test. We're already sure that it will prove higher intelligence as well."

"…These aren't Jenova cells."

"No. They're something completely different. We haven't isolated the code…but they appear to be some sort of hybrid cells. Some sort of mixture between her cells and something else. They're augmenting her in some way, like super versions of her own cells."

"Are they increasing in number?"

"Unknown. But she didn't have them prior to the incident in Midgar. And based on her geometric rate of growth in terms of physicality, it is logical to assume they are increasing in number."

"Any models?"

"Assuming she had one cell per 1,000,000,000 initially…she now has one per 100,000,000."

Maritza paused after hearing this. She thought the matter over for a few moments. In the end, she turned back to the technician.

"No one knows about this outside of this room, correct?"

"Correct."

"Keep it that way. From now on, no outside researchers get their hands on any data or materials until it goes through me. I want her to be tested biweekly now. Tell her we found some sort of effect but that we need more data. I want to know exactly what these cells are doing to her and how fast they're reproducing, if in fact they are reproducing somehow."

"Yes madam."

"Good woman. That's why I have you here. It's always good to have people you can trust."

* * *

Cloud crossed his arms as he watched his two students. Although his face was rather expressionless, that merely hid the admiration and pride he had for them mentally. They were doing very well.

He was outside in front of the Seventh Heaven with Denzel and Azure, who were both wielding their practice swords and going through drills. Behind the ex-mercenary, the Seventh Heaven was halfway rebuilt. The walls and insulation were up now, but the exterior façade still had to be redone, and the inside had to be drywalled and trimmed again. It was still a ways before it would be back in business. It was late summer now, and although the weather had a few days where it was changing it was still rather hot out. The sun was beating down again like it had for most of the month. Nearby, Marlene had brought out a glass of lemonade as she watched the boys today, and they had water bottles themselves. However, neither had touched them. To do so would be showing the other that he was "weaker", and neither boy was willing to do that.

Contrary to what Cloud had said two months ago…the boys were already showing basal skill. They had both hit the amount that they needed to begin other matters, and they were improving rapidly. Cloud could understand it for Azure…but he was surprised that Denzel was showing much the same. Part of it was probably due to the fact that Denzel still didn't realize the fundamental difference between the two of them, and was simply competeing in order to try and best him. However…Cloud had a feeling it was due to something else. Denzel had to have Jenova cells established in him. Not to the amount that Kadaj and his gang had, but he did have them. He had been affected like him, so that could mean that Denzel was in fact…SOLDIER-like within. That made him more powerful than other boys his age, and would one day make him among the stronger people alive.

Both boys were sweating rather heavily now as they swung their swords up and down again. They were doing it while moving now, practicing on being able to advance and retreat without stumbling over their own two feet. It seemed easy enough, but it could be perfected only by repetition, and it did get tiring. They had been at for nearly twenty minutes now, and both were getting rather winded. Even Azure showed his exhaustion.

"You look…a bit…tired…Denzel…" Azure taunted.

"Well…you…look like…you could use…a drink…" Denzel returned.

Both forced themselves to grin, as if rolling the insults right off their backs. However, the truth was that both were getting sore. Denzel's Jenova cells made him far more even to Azure than he knew. However…one was still a bit stronger. Perhaps it was Azure's own unease that psyched him out sometimes, which was why Denzel won as much as he did. But Azure was growing more confident with himself, and today was not one of those days where he felt overwhelmed. Both were able to go on for a few more minutes…

But at last…Denzel gave out a massive sigh…and his arms collapsed to his sides. He fell to the ground and nearly collapsed all together, but managed to drop into a seated position. Azure stayed up only long enough to see him do this, and then dropped down as well. However, as he fell, he grinned in victory.

"Ha!" He managed to laugh through his panting. "Now it's 37 to 34!"

"You just wait…" Denzel returned with a wily, albeit tired, grin. "I'll be back on top…"

Azure kept smiling, but turned to Marlene by the side as he did. "Did you see me, Marlene?"

"Yes, I saw both of you." She called back. "You're doing great. I just wish you wouldn't turn everything into a contest."

"But that's what makes it fun!" Denzel protested.

Azure turned to the ex-mercenary next. "So what now, Cloud? What exercise do we do next?"

The ex-mercenary cracked a grin and uncrossed his arms at this. "Now…your exercise is going to go clean your rooms. I'm late for a meeting."

Denzel turned to him and formed a pouting expression. "Aw, come on! Just one more?"

However, on hearing this, Azure suddenly reacted, seeming to remember something. He immediately moved in to Denzel's side and leaned his head in toward his ear, seeming to be a bit secretive as he did so.

"Um…that's alright, Denzel. Remember? We've got…_things_…to do…right?"

Denzel turned to his own head toward Azure…but then Cloud saw realization strike him. Immediately, his own eyes widened. "Oh…oh yeah. That's right." He answered.

Cloud tried not to grin, while Marlene looked at them both in confusion at this exchange. He could easily tell that the boys were hiding something, and he knew what. Marlene's birthday was tomorrow. The two boys had been planning a surprise for her for almost a week. If they were going to build something, now was the time. Luckily, Marlene wasn't expecting anything yet. She continued to look on at them in puzzlement.

"What are you two talking about?"

Denzel and Azure both seemed to wince and cringe a bit at that, and, attempting to look as normal as possible, they turned and gave plastered smiles to Marlene.

"Nothing…" They both said at the same time.

Cloud did smile a bit at this, but then turned to go. "Alright. You three behave yourselves. I'll try to make it back for dinner and see if I can't drag Ragnar along."

The three turned back to Cloud at this, and then smiled and waved.

"Ok! Bye Cloud!" Marlene called.

"Beat up a lot of bad guys today!" Denzel threw in.

The ex-mercenary waved back to them, and then turned and began to make his way down the walkway and to the main part of the city.

* * *

"Is this good?"

"Well, taste it and see."

Aerith looked a bit confused at this direction. She looked back down to the bowl that she was over, holding it in one hand and a recently emptied cup measure in the other. Her eyes glanced back over to the open cookbook, which Tifa herself hadn't looked at once, and then back to the woman. "The book says that two cups is enough sugar."

Tifa looked up from her own separate task at that with something of a frown. "You can't go by what a book said. Each thing you cook is different. You have to try it for yourself." Here, she reached over and took the bowl from Aerith's hands. After that, she got out her whisk and began to mix in the sugar that Aerith had already added. "That's how you make things just right."

Aerith held back, and then gave a bit of a shrug. "Sorry. I'm still not used to cooking that much…"

"That's ok." Tifa answered. "That's why you're helping."

Aerith smiled, but was still rather nervous about this. It was nice to be helping out. It made her feel like not so much of a freeloader. Of course, Tifa and Cloud hadn't even hinted at the idea of her moving out, especially not now. But she knew she had to eventually. She still felt bad about throwing Cloud out of his bed. She kept trying to get him to switch off…but that had diminished somewhat in the past few weeks. First of all, he adamantly refused each time. Second…it would mean sharing a room with Ragnar. The thought already made her blush.

Marlene's birthday was tomorrow. She would finally turn eight. Although Tifa wanted to make the cake fresh tomorrow, the homemade icing could be made today and chill overnight. This task was occupying them at the moment. Aerith couldn't resist not cracking open the cookbook and using it as a crutch, although Tifa had long since memorized the recipe, and had made her own modifications several times since.

Tifa continued to mix for a few moments. Then she put the spoon aside, dipped the tip of her finger into the icing-in-progress, and tasted. She looked up and thought for a moment.

"…Needs a dash more sugar."

Aerith hesitated again. How much was a "dash" exactly? She held for a moment, but then turned back to the bag. She reached in and grabbed a bit of sugar between her first finger and thumb, and pulled it out, turning to put it in.

Tifa noticed this and shook her head. "Oh no, Aerith. That's a pinch. You want a dash."

The Cetra looked at her helplessly, obviously not understanding how much that was supposed to be. Tifa noticed this, and then suddenly seemed to realize that her terminology had to be confusing her. She laughed a bit at her own mannerisms, and then held a hand up.

"To me, a pinch is what you put between your thumb and forefinger. A smidge is just a little taken up on top of one finger. A dash is what you put between your thumb and all four fingers."

"Oh." Aerith remarked, still a bit bewildered. However, she turned and tried again. This time, she pinched off some with all of her fingers. She turned and looked to Tifa for approval after that. The woman smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect."

Aerith smiled a bit and chuckled a little at this exchange, and then put the amount into the bowl. Tifa immediately began to stir it in soon afterward. "I guess I'd definitely make a better waiter than a cook…"

"I've just been doing it for longer." Tifa reassured. "Growing up, it was either that or choke down my dad's abominations."

Both girls let out little laughs at this. There was a pause for a moment afterward, as Tifa continued to stir, and Aerith stood and waited for her next task. After a short while, Tifa looked up and to her again.

"By the way…how did your date go last night?"

Aerith couldn't help it. She nervously laughed a bit and blushed, nearly reaching up and covering her cheeks. Maybe she was too childish in some ways… It had been two months since her first date with Ragnar. True to his word, she barely saw him for the next three weeks. But the moment he was free, he asked her out again. This time, he had brought flowers with him all by himself. They went shopping as Aerith had intended before, although Ragnar was a bit reluctant to having Aerith pick out things for him to wear. Then they went out to a pizzeria for a late dinner. After that, they returned to the garden, and stayed there until one in the morning, just sharing feelings with each other about the spirit of that place. Aerith was a bit amazed… Normally, she considered talking with the Planet a private thing reserved between her and the world. But with Ragnar…it actually felt better. She almost felt like she could talk more clearly with him…and the emotions he gave back to her made it sound like he could almost hear it as well…

On their third date, Ragnar and Aerith had taken up holding hands. It was mostly an unconscious action. It was just that they suddenly found each other holding hands. After that…Aerith began to change more. She started focusing on Ragnar whenever he came by. Ragnar started to go out of his way to say good morning to her before he left. He surprised her with flowers more often. After the fourth date, he started calling in every day…and she started going out to visit him. She brought him meals more often now. On the fifth date, they started holding hands in the garden. Aerith caught herself daydreaming about Ragnar more often.

Last night had been their sixth date. They had gone to see a movie. Ragnar let Aerith pick the title, and she had chosen the latest movie version of, "I Want To Be Your Canary". When they sat together, they always held hands. But last night…she had found herself leaning over and resting her head against Ragnar's shoulder…and both of them enjoyed each other's touch silently throughout the rest of the film.

Now every time Aerith thought about him…she remembered how she felt when she rested against him. No man had ever made her feel like this, not even Zack.

"It was…good." Aerith finally managed to say, still smiling and blushing. "Really…it was a lot of fun."

Tifa smiled a bit at that, although her gaze narrowed, indicating that she was sensing something else there. It wasn't really a surprise. Ever since Aerith had arrived, she had noticed that Ragnar was always tongue-tied around her, and that Aerith herself seemed to care a bit more about Ragnar than what she would expect. Since then, especially since they had started dating, she noticed that the two of them would stare at each other without knowing it, or would sit together more, or would talk more…"highly" to each other.

"So…have you kissed your boyfriend yet?"

Aerith reacted to that, seeming to leap where she was and spinning around to Tifa. The woman, however, simply smiled back.

"What else do you call a couple that's been going out together for two months?" Tifa asked innocently. "Although I guess I can't expect Ragnar to abide by the third date rule…"

Aerith couldn't help but smile again and blush. She was well aware of the third date rule. She had been a puppy love stricken teenager once. And yet…when she used to kiss boys, it was just that…some sort of teenage puppy love. Now that she was older, she felt it to be something more serious…more binding…more important. And because of that…she hadn't actually kissed Ragnar yet. He hadn't made a move himself. She believed he was waiting for her.

Besides…there was a time and place they shared together now that seemed far more intimate and special than a kiss…

"So, when does lover boy take you out again?" Tifa asked with a prying smile.

"Well, I was hoping for next weekend, like usual." Aerith answered, chuckling a bit at "lover boy". "But he's got another rush of activity coming up. I guess I'll have to hold out on it…" She paused, and then looked a bit more playfully back to Tifa. "…Or just drop in at his office twice as often."

Tifa smiled back. "I'm all for it. If he's getting anything off of Cloud in the love department, you'll have to force him like a stubborn mule. But he hasn't seemed nearly so stressed out since you started seeing him."

"Probably because I always force him to eat and sleep." Aerith shrugged in reply. "Although…I think he's caving in more easily now."

Tifa shook her head. "Typical man… You have to train them like dogs to get them how you like them."

Aerith raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?" She asked in a playful manner. "And how's your training of Cloud going?"

Tifa snickered a bit. "Pretty good." She answered with a nod. "Didn't you notice how I took out the invisible fencing last week?"

Both women laughed at this joke for a few moments before they were able to start making the icing again.

* * *

"She's really going to be surprised when she sees this!"

Azure gave a nod, but not a vocal assent. Although he wore a smile on his face…he was somewhat disappointed with what they were doing.

It wasn't because it wasn't special. Oh no, it was very special. Although Denzel and Azure lacked the artistic creativity of some children, they were more than capable of making a large number of decorations out of construction paper, glue, scissors, and a few other items. That was what they were busy doing right now. Both were seated on the floor, surrounded by scraps of paper and small art tools that they were busily working away with. They were decorating the tablecloth for tomorrow, making paper chains for the walls, putting together collage place settings for everyone, and decorating each of the simple cone party hats that Tifa had bought. They would turn their somewhat mundane home into a kaleidoscope of color.

What disappointed him was what they were making right now. Neither of them had any money, so for a present they were going to make Marlene big, colorful cards. Inside were slips of paper that represented "chores" that Marlene could have them do in her place. It was a gift that Tifa suggested, and it was possible without money.

Yet despite that…Azure felt uncomfortable. He knew that Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Ragnar, and Aerith were all buying presents for Marlene. Something she could play with or wear or something. All they were giving her were "crafts". It made his own present seem somewhat insignificant. As he went about cutting and pasting…he couldn't help but look out at the floor and realize that his own gift was nothing compared to what else she would get. She'd care all about her other things…and she wouldn't pay any attention to his gift…

"…Hey, Denzel?"

Azure's friend paused in his work, and looked up. "Yeah?"

The silver-haired boy hesitated a moment, but then turned and looked to him. "…You know, Marlene said she really liked this bike yesterday she saw one of the neighbors riding. Couldn't we get her that as a birthday present?"

The boy stared back and shrugged. "How? We don't have any money."

"…Maybe we could pick up cans and bottles…"

"But that would take too long. Bikes are over a hundred dollars."

Azure hesitated uneasily. "…Maybe Cloud and Tifa could get it for us to give to her, and then we could pay them back…"

Denzel immediately shook his head. "We can't. You know how Tifa and Cloud say we don't have a lot of money because we have to get the restaurant fixed. That's why they can't get Marlene anything big either. Let's just stick with our cards. Tifa said she'd really like them."

Azure frowned ruefully, but then sighed and lowered his eyes back to his own card. "Yeah…I guess you're right…" He slowly answered. Looking back at his card, it looked even more pathetic than before. This only made the boy more unhappy. He wished that he could get Marlene a really nice present… The neighbor kids could get it. Why shouldn't Marlene? She was just as nice as the people next door, and Tifa and Cloud worked really hard in the army…

Suddenly, Azure caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and found himself looking back to Denzel. He saw that he was inserting something else into his card that wasn't just the slip of paper. It was a folded paper crane. Azure remembered that. Denzel had learned how to do something called "origami" from one of the kids on the street. He had tried to show Azure how to do it, but try as he could he was unable to do it as good as Denzel. It made him upset too. Marlene was so impressed with Denzel's…

"What are you doing?" Azure called out…a bit more insistently than he realized.

Denzel looked up to him, and then back to his card. Noticing what Azure was talking about, he looked back up to the boy. "Oh. I just folded a paper crane for Marlene." He answered. "She liked the one that I showed her so much, so I made one just for her in the color she likes. This can kind of be my own present to her."

Denzel looked back down to his card after that, continuing to tuck the paper crane away. But as Azure turned back to his own card…his face was filled with darkness and worry. Now Denzel was going to give something special to Marlene too. He knew how much she loved those paper cranes. She'd think Denzel was great for giving her one… But what about him? He couldn't make anything that nice. He could try to put a picture or something in…but it wasn't a paper crane. He'd give Marlene the worst gift of all. She'd probably just throw it away and ignore him…

He couldn't let that happen. At the thought of this, Azure made a promise to himself.

Somehow…he was going to get Marlene a real gift.

* * *

Cloud encountered remarkably low resistance as he made his way into the meeting building. Most of the time there were guard checkpoints that he had to go through. But now, only the basic assembly was at the front door when he went in. As he made his way down the halls, he wondered if the meeting was already over. If it was, he felt somewhat regretful. He should have left earlier. He had just gotten so caught up…

Cloud at last made it to the door into the war room. He saw that it was wide open, indicating that they had already adjurned. This only furthered his fears. He hadn't been that late, had he? At any rate, he walked in immediately.

The place was still set up for a meeting. The map of Midgar and its surrounding area was on the overhead. The various other models were out that were used to illustrate movements. He could see the meeting minutes lying on a sheet nearby to the projector. The lights were still on. However, the seats were all empty, and they were somewhat askew, indicating that they had been sat in recently and then abandoned. Lastly, there was one person still standing in the chamber.

Ragnar was leaning against the podium. One of his elbows propped up his head, and he slowly rubbed his chin as he looked out at the floor. His eyes were steely and cold…and they were focused down at some invisible object with an empty stare. He had this look a lot sometimes…always when something was bad. Somehow, despite his staring, he managed to notice that Cloud had stepped in.

"You're late." He stated without looking up.

"…I got hung up a bit." Cloud answered as a lame apology. He didn't expect Ragnar to wring him through the bits of regulation, duty, and responsibility, although he would do so to an inferior officer. For one thing, Cloud wouldn't take it. However, today he didn't look like he had the will to do it anyway. "Does this have anything to do with Isuzu Industries?" He finally asked.

Ragnar inhaled deeply. He slowly pried himself up and off the podium, as if he had been there a while. "…No." He finally said. "There's actually good news from their end. They finished another fifty artillery units. With that, we can pretty much keep the Junon road from ever being taken by ground troops. They're also working on a new kind of laser projector mobile artillery unit for us."

Cloud couldn't help but frown despite the good news. He didn't like the fact that the PPA actually had a defense contract out. Especially not with a totally new corporation like this Isuzu Industries. However, Ragnar was the main shareholder, so they controlled it. And they did need a munitions source now. There was nothing for it. Still…he expected there to be trouble almost every time their name came up in a meeting.

"So what's the problem?"

Ragnar sighed. He kept his gaze aimed out and looked very tired. "We were about five minutes into the meeting when a report came in from Cait Sith and the Horizon."

Cloud picked up on this. "I don't suppose this had anything to do with that dual recon job you had them do in response to the spy redeployment, did it?"

About three days ago, the Turks had finally lived up to their end of the bargain. They called in on a private channel and told Ragnar that there was another massing of spy units in Junon. They were calling out the big groups again, and they were pulling them out from the surrounding area as well. Until this point, the PPA had noticed that there was a lot of activity around the "siege zone", but had suspected little. By now, the New Shinra had maneuvered themselves in such a way as to almost completely surround Midgar. The only place left open was the road to Junon. They were cut off from their own cavalry units, although the New Shinra hadn't made a move on them yet. As such, they could still maintain radio contact and direct them. However, they hadn't found any reason to do so yet. At any rate, this redeployment had coincided with a recent arrival of supply ships, and an increase in activity. To see what it meant, Ragnar had ordered both a ground and air recon of the areas.

Ragnar slowly stepped out from his frozen position and began to walk forward, almost seeming to pace rather than have a real goal in his movement. His eyes were still focused on the ground.

"…I declared a two hour recess on reading it…because the meeting is going to have to have a whole different purpose now. They discovered that the New Shinra are building something near the coast, surrounding us as much as possible yet still being in range where their navy can defend them. We thought they were new sorts of trenches for weeks, but from what they said…they look like some sort of pads or underground pits." Ragnar hesitated a moment here. "…It looks like they're loading miniature versions of their old space rockets into them."

Cloud grasped what this meant. On doing so, a wave of fear went through him. This had been a big possibility back in the Wutai/Shinra War, although it had been a concern mostly on Wutai's end. The Shinra had taken up shooting satellites into the orbit around Gaia at that time, and began to toy with the idea of shooting men into space as well. This produced the obvious fearful possibility for Wutai. If Shinra could overcome Gaia's gravity and put objects into space, what was to stop them from shooting a missile at them from a secure point without ever presenting a target?

If what Ragnar was implying was what Cloud thought it was...it appeared that possibility was finally being realized, and it was the PPA on the receiving end this time.

"They were doing this for weeks, ever since they got here." Ragnar continued. "They just received the rockets recently. We've gotten strong enough to fend off any army they send to us and we can shoot down any aircraft they try and bomb us with. So they're going to obliterate us without ever presenting a target. They have enough of a payload to turn the part of the city that's ours into rubble. They can probably destroy even more, and they probably will. Isuzu Industries is likely on that list. They'll likely blow up the wall around us in half a dozen places…"

"How long?" Cloud cut off.

Ragnar paused here, and bowed his head a bit more. "…Three days, including today."

"Well then," Cloud immediately spoke up. "We have to get moving. We'll have to start ev-"

"I wasn't finished."

Cloud cut himself off here, and turned his attention back to Ragnar.

"…They are, of course, anticipating that we're going to try and break for it." Ragnar continued tiredly. "That's most likely why they're sending out their troops to Junon to head off any of us that try to get away. But that's not enough. They've broken off five of their destroyers plus the _Juggernaut_. They know that's the one thing we can't stop…so they're making a course for the road. They'll either obliterate it or wait until we try to cross it. They'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. The following day, they'll start bombing the city with their rockets. They want to make sure we have no way to escape."

The ex-mercenary felt another chill move through him. He had to admit…the New Shinra were clever bastards, and being pretty resourceful. Until this element was introduced, this city was supposed to be a fortress for the Planet Protector Army. They were going to turn it into a slaughterhouse. He supposed he should have expected that the New Shinra would attack the road by now. If there had been three days until the bombing and the road was open, Ragnar wouldn't have cancelled the meeting. He would have immediately ordered an evacuation. But with only one road open, it would be nearly impossible. Luckily, some people had fled the city when the New Shinra first sieged it. But there were still a lot left. Although Cloud hadn't been in Midgar last time, he knew that the evacuation was carried out from multiple exits. Through only one…there was going to be a massive logjam. It was likely that it would be there until the _Juggernaut_ arrived…and then there would be an early slaughter before the destruction of Midgar.

Cloud began to realize how bad of a situation they were in. They could have dealt with it before they built these rockets, but now they changed the rules. It must have been more of that Colonel Maritza's doing. Every time they found an advantage, she countered it…

This time was especially rough on the kid. Their head tactician, Red XIII, was currently out on a diplomatic mission. Realizing the need to have more stronger allies, Ragnar had at last arranged for the beast to sail to Wutai. They were the only other real "nation" in the world at this point, and their only hope. He only prayed that their struggles over the past year had given them enough clout for Godo to take a chance on them. Now, however, it seemed too late…

"…So what do we do?"

Ragnar stayed silent for a moment, frozen with his head bowed. Cloud feared that the kid didn't have anything. After all…this was a pretty bad situation. However, in the end, he inhaled deeply again, and straightened up once more. He assumed the biggest commanding air he could manage…although it had dwindled considerably compared to his previous capacity for it.

"Well…" He began. "I intend to order a series of harassment strikes by the Chocobo Cavalry starting tonight. They are to use explosives to try and damage some of these underground silos and cause some disarray among the line. Hopefully…they'll cause enough trouble for the enemy to delay somewhat, and to draw forces away from the eastern perimeter. After that…we will use our full force to break through, and then try to hold out long enough for the people of Midgar to flee to the east, toward the Kalm and Chocobo Ranch area. We are out of range of the navy in that area, and the mountains make a natural barrier to the south, so we should be able to keep a spread open."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "…That's it?" He asked incredulously. "That's the big plan? Even if the Chocobo Cavalry can pull it off, the people don't have anywhere to go and any protection that way. For that matter, we don't either. There's no way that many people can get taken through the Mythril Mines. All we'll be doing is delaying the end."

"…There's a chance they'll let them go." Ragnar answered. "They want us, not them."

"It's still not a solution, kid…"

"I don't have anything else!" Ragnar suddenly snapped, lashing around and glaring furiously at Cloud. The force was so strong that the man stepped back in surprise. "Don't you think I've been thinking? Don't you think I've been tearing my brain apart trying to find another way to save them _or_ us? Don't you think I've been kicking myself for being stupid enough to get into this situation in the first place? That I didn't see this coming? That I didn't make a plan?"

Cloud said nothing in response. Ragnar glared on at him for a moment. However, he wasn't angry at him. He was angry at himself. After a bit longer, he sighed and turned away again. Once more he sank, growing dark and tired looking.

"Everyone who has stayed in this city for the past two months did so because they thought _I_ would protect them." He spoke in a slower voice. "They trusted me to keep the New Shinra out of here…to keep them safe. Every recruit that joined did so because they thought they had a chance at victory. That _I_ could lead them to victory. Now I can't save them or the people of this city. Whoever dies in the next three days is going to throw their blood on my conscience."

"Ragnar…" Cloud began to say. He trailed off, however. He wasn't as eloquent as the others. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Anymore than it was the fault of a person who built a house on an unknown fault line and saw it wrecked. True, there was a way he could have been more thorough, but he had never expected this. He had never thought that they'd have to clear the city again so quickly. There hadn't been any reason to believe that they weren't safe before now. But at the same time…he couldn't deny that the people who were still in this town were those who believed, at least in part, that the PPA would protect them. And there was the side of the argument that as general it was his responsibility to be aware of potential problems like this, and to deal with them as they arose. But what could they have done? Attacking the silos weeks ago would be just as futile as it was now. They would have killed themselves against the deck guns of the navy. And the city would have been left defenseless.

After a while longer…Ragnar slowly exhaled, and waved his hand at his friend.

"Cloud…you…you and Tifa…should take the kids and Aerith…and get out of Midgar while you can. The Junon road is still somewhat safe until tomorrow."

Cloud showed no change, and formed a more resolute appearance.

"…Are you going to be telling this to everyone in this city?"

Ragnar sighed and turned to him. "You know I can't do that. I'll go down in history as the most heartless commander…but I'll only save a few before everyone on the road dies. There's no way we can defend against the _Juggernaut_."

Cloud still didn't change.

"…Isn't it worth saving a few thousand than committing everyone to a gamble on this evacuation?"

The general hesitated for a moment. He raised his hand to his mouth and thought. A few seconds ticked by as Cloud stood and waited. In the end…the youth inhaled once more, closed his eyes, and slowly exhaled.

He began to reach for his radio. As he did, he looked up and to his digital watch.

"…I'll call and order a broadcast saying that the city needs to start evacuating." Ragnar finally said. "Until noon tomorrow the Junon road will be available. Anyone who can't get there in time needs to start making for the east exit of the city."

"You know that even if we barricade that road, after noon people are going to try and trample the guard and break through." Cloud reminded him.

"I know." Ragnar answered. "That's why I'll order the entrance destroyed at noon tomorrow. Hopefully that will give enough time to the people stuck on it to get away. They'll probably burn me in effigy for it, but at least I'll buy them another day of life."

Ragnar hesitated here, and looked up to the ex-mercenary. "Cloud…if we want to get as many people out as we can, I have to order this now. There may not be enough time for you to get a vehicle big enough to carry all of you out and on that bridge before it's blocked. I'm going to have to commission the army vehicles to get young, old, and injured out."

Cloud paused as well at that. However, after a moment, he began to reach for his own radio. "I'll call home…tell Tifa and Aerith to get the kids and run."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"You're staying, aren't you kid?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then so am I." Cloud answered. "There's nowhere I can go in the world anyway. I'm a PPA general. If I'm riding with them into Junon and they see me, they'll shoot the whole car up. Besides, you and I both know that only a few people are going to get out on this. The best chance for the rest to evacuate is if you throw as much as you can against the New Shinra in that other strike. I'm needed here."

"Your family needs you too."

Cloud paused. _Family…_ Dysfunctional as it was, unconventional as it was…he supposed it was his family. What else would you call it? It made him feel regretful…like he should have spent more time with them, done more with them. There was a good chance that if he stayed he would die in two days. Unlike last time, there was no real escape route now. It was funny…that after everything that had happened, death now faced him down just up and out of the blue. Coming in he had expected this to be like any other meeting. Now they were on the brink of annihilation. And where was he? Still here…still fighting…still nothing more than hired muscle almost…

_...I never did it...did I?_

_…Why did I keep stalling? Why did I have to wait so long? Why did I shove it in the back of my mind until now? I should have done it years ago… There was nothing stopping me. But now…_

Cloud finally drew himself up, and turned back to Ragnar. "Maybe…but if the only real thing I can do in this life is fight, then I need to be here when we move. I can save more lives here."

Ragnar looked uneasy. "Cloud…"

"My mind's made up, kid." The ex-mercenary flatly answered. "You aren't talking me out of it."

The young general looked on at him. However, Cloud knew that he saw the truth. Cloud wasn't one who would allow his mind to be changed so easily. And his stubbornness was much greater than Ragnar's patience. There was nothing he could do.

In the end, giving one last frown, Ragnar raised the radio to his ear and pressed the send button. Cloud soon did the same with his own.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	35. Golden Opportunity

Ragnar stayed in the room until the end of the two hours. At that point, he informed the others of what the situation was and what he had already done. By that point, many had already heard the radio report, although they had been confused by it. A few had called in early asking what it meant. Ragnar only responded for them to move their families out now. He never did exactly say the reason. The best way they could get people out now was by not causing a panic. All they needed was a traffic accident on that road to block people from getting out…

Needless to say…he began to feel guilty. The fact was that he had warned Cloud before he had called, giving him an advanced notice. His family had the best chance of escaping now. In effect…he had played God. The fairer thing to do would have been to hold off on it and give everyone the same chance. But now, it was too late.

Ragnar had issued several orders at the meeting. Fortunately, these officers were ones that were willing to stay even in this time of crisis. Some of them were Cloud's friends after all. They were told to disembark and to start gathering their divisions to mass at the east entrance. As they did, some were to help people start moving there as well. It was mostly a rehash of the evacuation they had attempted four months ago, only this time with far more limited means. In case the enemy tried a ground assault, Ragnar had the new artillery stations right at the front of the road. The longer range artillery was brought to the east entrance. Unfortunately, the PPA had learned months ago that their weapons lacked the range to hit the New Shinra from where they were. When they broke through the line, it would be of little use. And because General Ragnar had ordered a focus on stationary artillery in the first month of production to make sure that his force could hold the city, they had little mobile artillery to implement. Essentially, they only had a few "model" weapons that Isuzu Industries had made to show what their mobile weapons would look like.

During the past few months, Ragnar had moved the Bismark deployment site to Junon. That was the only place with a port. Unfortunately, he could do little other than put them on alert. They didn't have the fuel to get to Midgar Bay. Even then, they wouldn't be able to make much of a difference. The only real target they needed to hit was the _Juggernaut, _and currently they had no way to fight it. Commander Mack was rather flustered, and requested to return to Midgar so he could at least pick up a machine gun and use it. Ragnar rejected the request. He wanted to keep at least one division in reserve in case something went wrong.

Last but not least, the Chocobo Cavalry was alerted to the situation. They reacted well…considering that the future of Midgar and the PPA was rested on their shoulders. They were loaded up with weapons and explosives. Hopefully, they would be able to damage a few of the silos, throwing a bit of a wrench into the enemy's plans. It was risky. The cavalry was designed to ride in, do a bit of damage, and retreat. Some would have to dismount to plant real explosives. But again, they had no choice.

Ragnar still felt angry at himself for allowing it to come to this as he marched down the road to the east entrance. A few other guards and minor officers were falling in behind him, acting as an escort. It looked sort of out of place in an urban setting, but he didn't care. He felt like this was all his fault. His army might destroy itself in the next few days to try and pull this off. And it would be his order in the end. Still…he managed to keep something of a straight mind. Now that he was in action, he was able to push aside some of his more unpleasant thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

All around him, the army was gathering. They were setting up for a temporary stay in this part of town, until it was their turn to move. They didn't have the full strength gathered here, but it was coming. The homes and alleys were already filled with divisions and equipment. Privates were running around everywhere while officers barked out orders. There were no civilians yet. Most of them were opting for running away right now. However, Ragnar knew they'd come soon enough, after noon tomorrow. At the moment, it was just hitting sundown. The Chocobo Cavalry operation commenced at half past midnight. Ragnar wanted to be here to guide it.

As Ragnar pushed through the military action and made his way closer to the perimeter, and as the outer walls of Midgar began to loom closer in front of him, a lieutenant standing in the road spotted him. As he approached, the lieutenant turned and saluted. Ragnar answered back with his own salute, but kept moving. As he came nearer, the lieutenant broke off and move in at his side.

"We've been waiting for you general."

"What's the status?"

"We've already redeployed almost 50 percent of our forces to this area. As for civilians and specifics, I'm not sure. I don't believe anyone other than those we are picking up have arrived. But you'll be able to get that knowledge from our command center."

"Where is it?"

"Follow me, sir. Per your request, it is located at the top of the rim around Midgar."

"Good. I want to be able to see what's happening."

* * *

_Heh…so they finally noticed, eh?_

Admiral Ashiah smiled and let out a small chuckle as she stared at the latest status report. Nearby, the petty officer who had handed it to her nervously stood and waited. Ashiah had been growing…more violent…as of late, and less tolerant of failure. Whenever she showed emotion like this, it was hard to tell whether or not she was in a "mood". The petty officer who had given her the message saying that the demolition sortie they sent out four weeks ago had been annihilated by new artillery had faced the venting of Ashiah's anger in the form of a backhand. The Admiral had been growing more and more ill-tempered and short ever since Colonel Maritza called her assault of Midgar off.

Now, safe as the crew on the bridge of the _Juggernaut_ was from enemy attack, they constantly feared attacks from within instead. They knew what had happened to the first officer months ago. They knew the same thing could happen to them if they did the slightest thing to upset the Admiral. An air of fear constantly pervaded the bridge whenever she was in the captain's chair.

However, Ashiah cared little for her officers right now. That wasn't to say that she wasn't getting more short with them. Oh, she was. That was because she had begun to grow more…suspicious…as of late. It seemed that her crew had all-too-willingly carried out Maritza's order. And that they seemed to question her just a little too much. And there was the fact that Maritza was going about gathering loyal officers to herself… Who was to say that a few of them weren't already in her pocket? Her tone with them had grown slowly more stern and angry… Her impatience had begun to increase… And she found herself sometimes sitting in her chair, looking at them all, wondering where their loyalties might truly lie…

But that was nothing. Colonel Maritza had returned to the New Shinra HQ Dome to check on her own little new toys, and those that she had left would be put to proper use soon by the Admiral. Within a matter of days, she would see Midgar flare up like an exploding star as the new Albatross missiles turned it to rubble. Another wonderful tool. These missiles would enable them to blow the whole city to kingdom come without ever presenting a target. Not a single troop would be lost, and the PPA and the citizens who were stupid enough to shelter them would burn. And she would oversee it…and become the greatest officer in the entire New Shinra.

Of course…this little report showed that they were making a few feeble attempts to escape the inevitable. Contacts in Junon had long since set up monitoring devices along the road leading from Midgar to the port town. They showed a heavy amount of traffic was departing Midgar and headed straight for Junon. The first would arrive at estimated 0734 hours, which was in three minutes at this point. The thought made Ashiah want to laugh. So…they no doubt noticed how the _Juggernaut_ had left port and was making their way toward that area to blast the road to oblivion. They were trying to get out people while they could. And they appeared to be massing their forces at the east entrance…trying to break through the line where they couldn't cover them with ships, most likely.

What the stupid little boy leader didn't realize was that she was an officer of far more experience and training…and that she had expected him to do this from the start.

_How insulting to think I wouldn't consider this…_

Ashiah looked up and out to the bridge. "Mr. Brahm?" She addressed the communication officer.

The officer immediately turned around and looked fully at attention at her. "Yes, madam?"

"Send an order to our spies in Junon. Carry out contingency 12."

* * *

_I feel so useless here…_

Mack thought this as he kicked a loose can nearby, knocking it off the end of the pier and into the ocean. A few of the nearby PPA workmen looked up at this, wondering what had happened. But on seeing nothing, they turned back to the Bismark they were retooling. A few more pilots and engineers were walking around the pier, going about their business. Most of them, however, were housed in one of the dock warehouses that they had converted into a barracks. The Bismarks themselves were in the water, per the orders that General Ragnar had telling them to stand by. However, Mack knew that none of them would really see action.

Despite contracting Isuzu Industries, it was still too early for them to produce a broad range of weaponry. They were eventually supposed to make better fighters for the Bismark pilots. Not just jet skis, but real fighters that could actually engage the enemy fleet. Until now, however, they had seen none of it. As a result, they were stuck here. Mack desperately wanted to help in Midgar. He heard from the general what the enemy was planning. He wanted to try and engage those destroyers before they reached the road, and buy the civilians a bit more time.

But, he realized in frustration, that was hopeless. They had no way to damage the aircraft carrier _Juggernaut_. Until they did, it was suicide to make any attack on the fleet.

_At the very least…they could tell us to get rid of _these_ guys._

The PPA had been alerted to what companies operating in Junon were "dummy" companies, that in truth were spies for the NSA. However, the New Shinra did not yet know if they knew, and the general wanted to keep it that way. As a result, the commander found himself standing on this pier, literally surrounded by one ship after another coming into harbor that he knew was loaded with New Shinra operatives, and unable to do a thing about it. If the Bismarks could mobilize, they could sink every one of their ships in a matter of minutes. But that too was impossible. It would only incite the navy to come here, and since Shinra had fallen almost all of the city's artillery had been confiscated and refurbished. He wasn't even sure if the steel panels that protected the city still existed.

_I bet if that Sister Ray was still here that we could do some damage to that aircraft carrier…_ Mack thought ruefully. But of course, it wasn't. And Mack could do nothing else. Ragnar did have an operative in this town…a real dark looking fellow, one that made the commander nervous. He was the guy who was going around actually combating the New Shinra agents. He was doing it secretly, however, making sure not to spring until they made a move. This only made Mack more impatient. If they were going to be a threat to the people who arrived, why not get rid of them-

A sharp echo cut off Mack's train of thought, and immediately halted everyone on the pier. They looked up from what they were doing and snapped around to the source. It sounded like a miniature cannon was going off, and in rapid succession. He searched the area for a moment, and finally zeroed in on the source. It was coming from one of the warehouses. It was a closed one, but it was fairly close to the part of the pier where Mack was. The shots continued to go off for a moment…

Then, to Mack's shock, as well as to that of everyone else on the docks and the first tier of Junon…a large section of the warehouse exploded. It erupted into a towering fireball, and sent off a blast of heat and air that threw aside all crates and workmen nearby. Mack himself felt the hot wind strike him, and leaned back and shielded himself. The main crux of the fireball from the explosion rose into the air, and fire began to fill the now-gaping, twisted metal portion of the warehouse…

Then another surprise came. Barreling out like a great shadowy demon from the abyss came a monstrous semi truck. It tore through the flames and over the debris, and rushed out onto the pier. People screamed and leapt out of the way, for the truck was only accelerating and not stopping for anyone. It smashed boxes and crates in its path and immediately began to drive down the northern end of the pier, a trailer being pulled behind it and fishtailing everywhere.

Yet even as this massive beast emerged…another form leapt out of the flames from behind it. This one was like a demon from hell, and for a moment Mack thought he was seeing some fearsome fiend leap out from the ruin, as if born of the flames. But then, as the figure continued to leap out and landed on the ground, Mack began to recognize it. It was a dark, black-haired man clothed in blood red. It was the operative that Ragnar had sent.

He wielded a massive shotgun, and proceeded to discharge it. Mack soon discovered the source of the explosion sounds as a deafening blast tore through the air. An instant later, and all four of the rear wheels on the right side of the trailer appeared to be ripped in half, along with the rim they were stuck on. The trailer lurched, and then slammed down. The axle, now suspended by nothing, hit the ground and grinded against it, casting up a flurry of sparks in its wake. But the truck did not stop. If anything, it began to accelerate.

The man flung the shotgun aside after the first shot, obviously out of ammunition. But just as quickly, he pulled out a handgun, took aim, and fired. Despite how fast the truck was moving away from him, and how it weaved through the pier, his bullets aimed true and began to blow out the other rear tires. One by one they turned into black shreds of rubber, until the other end of the trailer fell and slammed down against the ground, so that the entire rear was dragging. But that only slowed it. It continued to drive forward, and soon was getting out of range.

The dark man shouted out to the people at the dock.

_"Shoot it!"_

Mack whirled around to the dark man at that, hearing the sudden command directed at him. His voice was cold and strong, and it actually paralyzed him a moment. But once he heard the urgency of the voice, he turned back to the truck. However, it was no good. They hadn't expected any combat, and so the weapons were inside the barracks along with the rest of the personnel. After all, you couldn't just wave weapons around in Junon, especially not automatics. The PPA units at the pier could only stare as they watched the black truck roar right by them and keep going north.

Despite how fast it was going, the dark man broke off into a run. He continued to hold his gun up and shoot, and his bullets did appear to hit true. However, they didn't do so for long. He soon ran out of ammunition, and had to reach for another clip. Yet as he did, the truck moved out of the crates and into the empty space between the ships and the storage zone. Now, it picked up full speed, and quickly raced past the rest of the docks. In a few moments, it was at the end, and immediately took the turn off to take it to the road to Midgar. As Mack watched it turn and vanish from view, the dark man, showing amazing speed, ran past him and continued to charge after it. But it was too late. Fast as he was, he couldn't catch it now. Mack, however, didn't really see the issue. Whatever that truck was, if it was something New Shinra related, then it was going the wrong way. It was headed right into their main base. There wasn't any escape off that road that…

**_BOOM_**

Mack's train of thought was cut again, and this time he truly was knocked back and onto his rear. He wasn't alone. The other dock workers, who had been looking up and staring at this, abruptly recoiled and fell back as well from the sheer sonic vibrations of this vehicle. Despite the distance, as Mack landed he began to cover his ears. It was painful…

Then, he saw it. As the workers cringed, something began to emerge from farther ahead, on the other side of the warehouses and up on the road to Midgar. A huge fireball, much larger and stronger than the previous one, shot into the air. A mass of black smoke came from behind it. As this happened, the dark man, the only one still standing, slowed down to a trot. He had only made it a little past Mack at this point, and after a few moments came to a halt. The echo from the eruption very slowly began to diminish. The sound of fire far in the distance began to burn.

Mack stared for a moment longer, but then looked down to the dark man. He was standing still, and not turning. He simply watched the smoke and flames far in the distance. The commander hesitated a moment, but then ran up to the dark man's side. It was, in a way, a good thing that this explosion went off. It seemed to capture the workers' attention, and because of that they ignored the gun wielding dark man on the dock. Mack was soon behind him, and called out.

"Hey…what the hell was that all-"

"Why weren't you armed?" The dark man coldly cut off.

The tone was so biting and sharp that it seemed to rob the noise from Mack's throat, and he actually recoiled a bit with a cold shudder. He had to pause a moment afterward from how accusing and icy it had been.

"…We aren't supposed to carry weapons unless we're going into some sort of combat situation." Mack answered. "We don't want to run afoul of the local authorities. General Ragnar's orders."

"General Ragnar's orders might have just cost him the lives of anyone he wished to save in Midgar." The dark man instantly responded.

Mack didn't like how dark the man's voice was. It filled him with more unease than before.

"…Why?"

"I was tailing the New Shinra operatives in this town. They received a message to carry out an order involving two trucks loaded with explosives and guided by remote. I found out what their target was, and I attacked. I killed all those in the warehouse and blew one of the trucks up without detonating the explosives. But the other was already sent, and I was unable to stop it before it completed its purpose."

The commander heard the darkness and seriousness of the man's voice…and it only made him more uneasy.

"…And what purpose did it have?"

"To drive to the exit point of the Midgar-Junon Highway, go into the cliffs, and detonate. The road to Midgar is now destroyed. There is no escape route left for the civilians of Midgar."

* * *

"What?"

_"I'm sorry, sir. It's completely blocked off. If it had happened one minute sooner we might have had some people die. But the rubble will take two weeks to clear."_

"We don't have two weeks!"

_"If we try and blast it, it will just make it worse. As it is, traffic is already piling up and we've having a hell of a time turning it back around. We'll never get any equipment back here. We can't dig it out before the enemy navy arrives. I'm sorry."_

Ragnar held for a moment…his face tight in a mixture of frustration and anger. In the end…he couldn't even bear to sign off correctly. He simply turned off his radio, and repressed the urge to throw it against the ground and smash it.

The general had barely finished ascending the spiraling stairway to get to the top of the wall and gotten into the "command center" when he got that message. It wasn't much of a command center, just a few communication officers setting up temporary relays so that the general could coordinate everything from here if he had to. Status of the army below was being displayed on mostly a "pad and paper" design. However, no one was working right now. They had seen the sudden surge of anger on the general's face, and had turned to see him full of rage and despair.

The message had come in on Ragnar's personal radio. It was relayed there, otherwise it would never have had a strong enough signal to get through. However…it appeared that the New Shinra had once again thought ahead on him. Now they had lost the road even sooner than before. Now their only clean escape route was cut off.

Ragnar bowed his head and once more glared at open space. Perhaps this was what Bahamut truly wanted him to prepare for…to get experience so he wouldn't make these mistakes. Or to get a more prepared army together. In either case…it was a disaster. Now, the only way out of this city was busting through the line. They had to use Ragnar's risky plan. And so far…his plans hadn't gotten them that far.

At long last…Ragnar shut his eyes and sighed. After that, he raised his radio again, adjusted to a new channel, and then pressed the button.

"Come in, general."

He released and waited for a few moments. Then, the familiar voice came in.

_"I read you, kid. What's the problem?"_

"…Has Tifa gotten the kids and Aerith out yet?"

_"She had some trouble getting a truck. She ended up 'borrowing' one from Midgar's impound lot. She called me about five minutes ago saying she was heading back to pick the others up."_

"…Call her back. Tell her don't bother."

_"…Why?"_

"The situation has gotten worse. After we end this conversation, I need you to start organizing the remaining forces in the city to get all of the people over here as soon as possible."

* * *

Like Denzel and Marlene, Azure was confused...and a little scared.

The day had been rather hectic. After finishing their exercises with Cloud and getting the party favors ready, Tifa had come in on them. She had a serious look on her face, and told them to start getting ready to leave. It was another evacuation. She wouldn't say why. The three children knew that the last evacuation turned out to be for nothing. As a result, they initially thought sourly of it, that it was something that was going to delay Marlene's birthday party. But then Aerith came up to help them…and although she was calm with them, it was obvious that she had a lingering fear and earnest within her own eyes. After that, the three became worried.

Once they had all gotten a few essentials together, they waited downstairs with Aerith by the door. The Cetra told them that Tifa would come by with a car, and that they were going to ride in it to Junon. Once there, they'd celebrate Marlene's birthday. The three waited silently for a few hours. Yet although Azure would normally get bored and start playing with Denzel during this time…he found himself not wanting to tonight. There was too much anxiety in the air, and worry in Ms. Aerith's eyes. People were starting to get that underlying fear that Azure had once had.

In the end, Tifa came back. She looked worried and sad, but she said that they weren't leaving after all, and told the three children to go up and get ready for bed. For once, Tifa didn't have a smiling face or a pleasant attitude. She was too full of anxiety. Not liking this look, the three did as they were told. Upstairs, Marlene had expressed her worry that something was wrong. The others couldn't argue with that. They did get ready for bed, put on their night clothes, and turned out the lights. However, after that, Denzel and Azure had crept to the door and cracked it open. They listened downstairs for what was going on.

They could make out little. They heard Tifa on the phone a lot, so they couldn't really understand what was being said. But it sounded like she at first wanted to take them somewhere tomorrow…but then after getting another call said she would stay here for Marlene's birthday. After that, they'd be going someplace where Mr. Reeve worked. Azure didn't know who Mr. Reeve was, but Marlene told him he was once a bad person, but that he became nicer. He had once come to Mrs. Gainsbourough's house when Marlene was staying with her, and said that he would take them to see Aerith and Barret. But once he took them to a van, the van took them to some sort of prison instead. They had stayed there for a while before they started hearing explosions around outside. When that happened, Mr. Reeve came in and let them out, and drove them to Kalm. Since then, Tifa and Cloud had talked with him like he was a friend. Denzel, on his part, was satisfied that they were still going to have Marlene's party, and so he went to bed. Reassured by that, Marlene had gone to sleep too.

Azure had tried to go to sleep. However…as the hours of night wore on, and it grew later and later…he found himself waking up again. He was more at ease about the problem that was going on. He figured that Ms. Tifa and Ms. Aerith would take care of it, whatever it was. And they were still going to have Marlene's party, so things couldn't be too bad.

But because they would still have it…that reminded Azure of his dilemma. He wanted to get Marlene a nice gift…but how? Like Denzel had said, they didn't have any money. And a real nice gift was very expensive. How could he possibly afford it?

It so fretted Azure that he grew unable to sleep. It was still summer, and it was hot in the room. The air conditioning didn't reach up here that well. That was why the window was open. Under the sheets was too warm, and so Azure got up and out of bed. When he did, he looked to the clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight, but he was so upset that he wasn't tired. He instead walked over to the window in order to get a breath of fresh air. On reaching it, he stuck his head outside and into the night.

The boy looked around for a moment. This place overlooked the alley, which wasn't that exciting. It was the place where Denzel had found him, but it wasn't that good of a memory to the boy. Still, it was somewhat cooler outside. Fall was coming, after all, and the breeze was gradually getting cooler. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, looking around. It was quiet out here. Before long, it led him to start thinking about Marlene again, and how he would get money to get the bike…

"Pst…hey…hey Tony."

Azure caught wind of a voice. Immediately, he looked down to the ground, to see where it was coming from.

A rather muscular man was standing just inside the alley behind the Seventh Heaven. Although it was hot out, he was wearing a rather big dark coat, and he concealed his head under a cap. This was the man who had spoken. He was calling out into the street. Another man was walking by. This one was dressed in old, dirty clothes, a mostly torn t-shirt and some kneeless jeans. He looked like he hadn't bathed or shaved in a while…or eaten for that matter. However, when he heard the voice, he suddenly snapped his head over to the source. He seemed a bit jittery.

"Long time no see, Tony." The big man greeted. However, Azure immediately caught that his voice wasn't that friendly. In fact…it had a rather threatening edge to it.

The haggard man, Tony, Azure assumed, suddenly stiffened. He abruptly looked like a mouse caught in a trap, and seemed to shrink back in fear. He darted his head around from one side to the other, as if looking to see if someone was watching, or if there was a way out. But then, he turned forward, and began to walk faster. He started to move into a run.

"Where you goin', Tony?" The muscular man called out, his voice getting very unfriendly now. "Come here. I wanna talk to you." He began to break into a jog himself, moving to head Tony off.

Abruptly, Tony took off into a full run. However, the muscular man was a bit faster. He took off as well. For a moment, Azure saw them both turn the corner and vanish. Then he heard some sounds of scuffling. Tony cried out. Suddenly, both of them came back into view. The muscular man had Tony by the shirt, and he proceeded to drag him back into the alley, seemingly out of view of the street. Once there, he roughly slammed the haggard man against the wall of the Seventh Heaven.

"You owe me, you junkie son of a bitch." The big man sneered, now looking very threatening and mean. "Five hundred. Where's my money?"

Azure was young, but unfortunately, in this sort of city, you learned at a young age what this meant. He realized that the big person was a man who sold drugs. Drugs were things that Tifa told the kids to avoid like the chicken pox. Usually, Cloud, Tifa, or Aerith were watching them. But occasionally, they would be out on their own, and when they were, men like the guy with the big coat would sometimes come up and ask the kids if they wanted some candy. Tifa had told them sternly to always say no and come home if this happened. One time, Tifa had come up on them when the man approached. Azure watched in youthful amazement as Tifa broke the man's nose and kicked him halfway down the street. No drug seller even looked their way when Cloud had his sword.

Azure had lived in the dirtier part of this city before moving in with Tifa and Cloud. He had seen interactions like this taking place before. People who sold drugs didn't like it when the people who bought them didn't pay for them. They got really mad…

Normally, if this happened while Tifa, Cloud, or Ragnar were up, they would go back in the alley and throw them out. However, Cloud and Ragnar weren't there. Tifa had gone to bed early. The house was dark and shut up. No one knew they were there. Azure was left to stare helplessly at the situation.

"I…" Tony began to mumble. "I…I get paid on Friday, man. If you can just wait until then-"

"I _can't_ wait." The man snapped back. He reached into his pocket. A moment later, he emerged with a black handle. He pressed a button on it, and Azure saw a blade pop out. "You give me my money right the #$& now, Tony."

"All I've got is fifty, man…"

"Bull&#$! Where's the rest?"

"That's all of it…"

"Where the hell is my money?"

"I ain't got it…"

"That's the wrong answer, mother#$&." The blade was pressed against Tony's throat. "You got ten seconds to cough up my money."

"I swear to God, I don't have it…"

"Then you should have thought about that before you tried to get high without paying me, you junkie piece of-"

This continued to go on. The big man continued to threaten the man, growing more profane and pushing the blade closer and closer across his throat. Azure saw this…saw that he was going to cut the man…probably kill him. The boy grew afraid. He anxiously looked down, but the building was still dark. Tifa wasn't waking up. She couldn't hear this. The boy swallowed and began to tremble nervously. He looked up again, and saw that the big guy was getting angrier and angrier. Azure nervously grasped his hands on the window ledge. His palms began to sweat.

There was only one thing to do. Tifa told them if every someone was going to hurt them…to scream as loud as they could. That's what Azure would have to do. Maybe if he screamed loud enough, Tifa would hear and wake up and stop him… It was worth a chance. He opened his mouth to yell, as he saw the big man bring his knife back to drive it forward.

Then…all of the sudden…he froze.

Azure cut himself off in inhaling…and suddenly looked down in confusion instead. The big guy had stopped moving. He had gone completely still. It wasn't just that. Tony had stopped moving as well. He hadn't calmed down…he had just stopped moving. That wasn't all. Suddenly, Azure realized he couldn't hear the compressor downstairs. He couldn't hear the one light outside humming either. He turned and looked behind him…and, to his surprise, he saw that Denzel and Marlene had stopped moving as well. Everything around him had stopped. He turned back outside, and looked down to them.

"Hey!" He shouted.

No reaction. Neither man moved an inch. Azure's word echoed throughout the silence of the outside…of the city. It had gone quiet too. Everything had gone completely silent as well as still. It was like time had stopped. This confused the boy, and he stared outside trying to make sense of this.

_That man said Tony owed him five hundred gil, Azure._

Abruptly, the silver haired boy went as stiff as a board. A voice had spoken to him…a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. From the room…from the outside…from the two men…from Denzel and Marlene…from the sky and ground…everywhere. It wasn't hostile or mean…but it had suddenly pealed out as strong as thunder all around him. To Azure…it sounded almost…female.

The boy looked around him in further puzzlement. "Who…who's there?"

_Five hundred gil, Azure… That's more than enough to buy Marlene her bike._

As the voice spoke again…Azure suddenly felt like it wasn't nearly so fearsome as before. It was definitely female now…and it seemed pleasant and calm enough. It wasn't Aerith or Tifa though… It sounded almost like someone…older. Not necessarily older, perhaps…but different. Like it came from someone who naturally lived longer. Although Azure was still a bit afraid, he felt somewhere, deep inside him…that he had nothing to fear from this voice. And it did bring up his concern again, his true concern. That was to buy Marlene her present. Slowly, he stopped looking around. Instead, his eyes turned down and focused on the big man below.

_Think about it, Azure._ The voice went on. _That man has run into dozens of people today who bought drugs from him. By now, he has to have a lot of money. More than enough to get Marlene the bike. And when she sees you giving it to her…she'll be more pleased with your gift than anyone else's. She won't care at all about that paper crane when you give her exactly what she wanted. She'll like you far better than him…_

Azure continued to stare down. As he did…he began to think. He saw himself presenting Marlene with her bike. He could see her beaming with joy at it. She would turn to him…say it was exactly what she wanted…and then she'd give him a big hug and kiss. Denzel's own gift would be nothing compared to it. She'd always want to play with Azure first now. She'd want him to be the main hero in all their games… She'd cheer him on during all the sword practices… She'd like him more than anyone else… All if he could only get that bike for her.

_Isn't that what you want?_

Azure continued to look at the man. He saw that perfect vision in his mind…saw how much attention and appreciation it would give him…

"…Yes." Azure finally returned. "But…why would he give me any money?"

_He wouldn't, Azure. _The voice simply answered. However…it got an edge on it soon after. _But…if that man was to suddenly get into an accident…_

Azure hesitated at this, and then his face turned to confusion. "…Accident?"

_Do you remember what you did to the monsters?_

"…Not really…but Marlene says I killed them…"

_They were big and strong. Compared to this man…they were much more formidable… I'm sure you're strong enough to…_

Azure heard this…and realized what it was implying. For the briefest moment…a tiny part of him gravitated to that idea… But then, he immediately pushed it out. His face suddenly turned fearful, and he began to shake his head furiously.

"No…no! That's wrong! That's evil! I could never do that! They were monsters…this is a person!"

_Cloud and Tifa kill people all the time, Azure… The police kill people all the time…_

The boy hesitated. "…But only because they're bad…"

_And this man isn't bad? He sells drugs to children like you. They make them sick…sometimes kill them. And he doesn't care so long as he gets money. He's beaten up and killed plenty of people on the street like Tony. He's going to kill Tony in a moment. If you don't step in…he's going to murder him._

Azure paused. As these words sank into his consciousness…he thought again about this action. He _was_ going to kill Tony…and these people who sold drugs were pretty mean. They needed to go to jail, or to have the police stop them…

_And if the police do get him…what then, Azure? All the money he has will go to them. He has so much already. Would it hurt at all for just a few hundred to be used for something good? Used to get your best friend a present? Used to make her appreciate you…like you more than any other boy? You just want to get Marlene a good present…to give her the happiest birthday she's ever had. And this man…he deserves to die for what he's done. _

Azure looked down again. He thought once more of that happy vision…that vision of being hugged by Marlene, and of her liking him…perhaps loving him. That bike was the way to get it. This man wasn't going to spend the money on anything good… And he was a bad person. He was going to kill Tony. He was going to sell more to other children. He…didn't _deserve_ to have this money. The woman was right…

He didn't deserve to live…

Azure's fear slowly began to fade. His eyes slowly began to narrow…and his mouth closed and became firm. His shaking stopped as he drew himself up to his full height. His hands slowly released the edge of the windowsill. They were no longer sweating.

As his eyes focused…the pupils began to narrow inward, becoming serpent-like.

A thin smile cracked on Azure's face.

"He _does_ deserve to die."

Sound suddenly returned to the world. People began to move again. The light outside flickered and buzzed. The compressor downstairs began to hum. Tony began to whimper and beg once more. The big man brought his blade back further, and prepared to plung it forward and into Tony's chest.

Azure glared at him for a split second…then suddenly became a blur as he leapt through the window and shot to the ground.

The big man began to bring the knife forward…but suddenly found his arm frozen. He turned and looked to the source. Tony, on his part, also looked to him, and gaped in surprise. The person hadn't been there a moment ago…but then he had suddenly materialized right next to them…

A boy was holding the big man's hand easily with one arm. His grip was like iron, and his posture was calm and erect. He was muscular and tall. And his face…his face made him look like a full grown man. His silver hair swept behind him in a light breeze…and his hard face was twisted into a cruel smile. His eyes…his eyes were the most horrible of all. They were focused on the big man…and narrowed like a lion looking at prey. Neither man could see for sure…but it looked almost like snake eyes…

The big man opened his mouth to speak…but never received the chance. The boy had calmly held his hand back until now. But at that moment, he suddenly exerted even more force, and snapped his arm forward. As he did…the bones in the big man's arm snapped as well, and soon the edge of his radius and ulna pierced his lower arm's flesh and broke out. The big man gaped at the horrible injury as blood began to flow from it. His mouth that had opened to speak now turned into an agonized scream. He released Tony immediately. However…the thin man was paralyzed. His mouth had dropped, and his eyes gaped at the boy in terror.

The boy seemed to relish the big man's pain, smiling wider as he heard it. He let him scream for a moment. But then, still holding onto the broken arm, he yanked his body around. As he did, he turned so that he was facing the brick wall opposite the Seventh Heaven. Holding the man between him and the brick wall, he reared his fist back, formed an iron palm…and drove it forward into the man's chest.

A sound of bone cracking went out as Azure's powerful blow snapped the sternum off of the man's chest and drove it into his heart with such force that his aorta and vena cavae immediately ruptured. He was killed almost immediately. However…he still lived long enough to get ripped off the ground and driven into the brick wall behind him. The impact immediately smashed in the bricks, driving an imprint of his body into the wall. It also broke half of the bones still intact in his body. He was able to feel the pain from them all right before he died.

Quite dead, the man collapsed to the ground, his eyes and mouth open in the last moment of shock. Soon, blood began to leak from them, as well as the nose and the ears. The skull had fractured and the brain had been smashed by the impact. The boy had released his arm right on attacking, letting him fly freely against the wall. Now…he slowly and calmly returned his fist to his side. As he did, he looked down with sadistic pleasure at the dead man. He relished not only in his death…but in how quickly and utterly he had managed to do it.

Tony's lip began to quiver. As he soiled himself, he somehow managed to scramble up and off of the wall. Then, turning and stumbling over himself in terror, he fled out of the alley and away from the boy as fast as he could. He began to mumble incoherently…which he would continue to do for the next week, hysterical with the terror of what he had witnessed. It wouldn't be until then that he would report it, which would unfortunately be dismissed as a drug-induced hallucination…although the police would in fact have the body at that point, and would be trying to figure out what could have broken the man so utterly and quickly in such a short period of time.

But as for Azure, he closed his eyes. He raised his head into the sky, and slowly inhaled. Once he had finished doing so, he slowly let it out. As he did, his body loosened. His fists relaxed. His face grew softer. By the time he finished, he looked very much like his old self. His eyes slowly opened afterward. They were as they had been before.

However…something deeper and darker was in them now. A new flame had been lit somewhere in his mind…just as the source of the voice knew that at last things were beginning once more.

But Azure thought none of this. He simply smiled, and then eagerly bent down next to the dead man to start going through his pockets.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	36. The Stand

Ragnar nervously held his chin again. He looked down to the watch once more. It was only a few minutes until zero hour. After seeing this, he looked up and out from the city, toward the fields surrounding Midgar. From here, this late at night, he could see nothing. He would need special LED glasses to be able to spot the multitude that was gathered out there. New Shinra had imported more troops and equipment since they had been halted. They had a rather thick band surrounding the town. They had quite a few fortifications as well. However…they couldn't protect both sides equally. Most of their defenses had been focused against Midgar. The rear was relatively weak. Hopefully…that would lead to the darkness out there tonight being lit up by the fires of explosions.

The officers around Ragnar began to show their sweat and nervousness. They would not attack immediately following the Chocobo Cavalry's strike. It would be a while yet before that. This first measure was designed to disorientate the enemy and buy more time. Hopefully, it would lead to a redeployment closer to the missile sites. After that, they would make their strike. In reality, they needed more time anyway.

The sound of footsteps on metal sounded behind Ragnar. He looked up and behind him. He was just in time to see Cloud stepping up from the stairs and toward him. Soon, the general fell in next to the youth.

"Have you heard anything from Tifa?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah." Cloud answered. "Reeve has this bomb shelter below his company. That's where he stayed during the destruction of Midgar by Meteor. He's housing some hospital patients down there and employees of his company. He's going to bring Tifa, Aerith, and the kids in as well. Tifa's upset though."

"Why?"

"Now that she knows the kids will be safe, she wants to go out to war with the rest of us. I told her to stay put. She wasn't going to, but then I threatened to come there, tie her up, and throw her into Reeve's shelter myself. I don't like being that mean, but I'm not going to see her kill herself doing this. There's still a chance I'll come through this alive even if we fail." He turned to Ragnar soon after. "You know me. I have a nasty habit of surviving."

Despite the direness of the situation, Ragnar cracked a smile.

One of the communcations officers suddenly spoke up. "Sir…latest reports are in. We are up to 80 percent of our full force gathered at the east entrance."

"Chocobo Cavalry commander announces that his team is armed and on stand by." Another answered.

Ragnar inhaled deeply after hearing this. Nervousness rippled through him. He turned and looked out to the horizon once more. He cast a glance at his watch, and saw that the time was nearly there. He slowly exhaled again, feeling cold and unsteady as he did so. It was time. They couldn't afford anymore delays. They had to give as much time as possible for the rest of the operation to succeed. He turned to the officer and gave a nod.

"Give the commander the full go ahead."

The officer nodded back, and then turned and relayed the message. Ragnar licked his lips and exhaled again. He waited for a few moments for the order to be relayed and acknowledged. After that, he turned to another officer. "Put me in touch with the Sierra."

"Yes sir." The officer answered. A few buttons and controls later, and the person turned back and gave a nod. "You're on."

"This is General Ragnar Vice. Captain Cid, are you running dark?"

_"Of course I'm running dark, you idiot…sir. You think I want us to get blown out of the sky?"_ A small bit of coughing followed.

"Good. Are you monitoring the cavalry?"

_"Yes sir. They're closing in on the front line of the New Shinra right now."_

"Report anything significant. Ragnar out."

"Cavalry commander reports in, General. Enemy line is dark, but they have visual."

"Good."

Ragnar folded his hands in front of him after this. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Cloud crossed his arms nearby. Both men anxiously waited, listening for what the first results would be.

_"General."_ The radio announced after a moment. It was Cid's voice. _"The New Shinra must see 'em… I see something coming from out of the ranks."_

"Acknowledged. Inform the cavalry commander to use the pyramidal shaped formation, and prepare for fire."

"Yes sir."

Cid's voice came in again…this time, more bewildered. _"…Something's wrong… This line…it's really uniform. It's like they had no trouble forming it…almost like the line was already in the ranks…"_

When Ragnar heard this…an ominous feeling suddenly went through him. The way Cid was saying this showed that something was unconventional here. And Ragnar's own senses told him that something was wrong. A greater anxiety began to fill him, and suddenly he felt as if this attack was a bad idea… He held a second longer, but then turned to one of the officers.

"…Send a message to cavalry commander. Tell them to abort mission."

_"What the hell…it's a solid line down the entire enemy perimeter… They…holy #$&! Get them the hell out of there, General! They ain't troops! They're-"_

Abruptly, the silent night was broken. The sounds of a thunderous eruption suddenly went out. Ragnar snapped his head up, and looked out to the horizon. Very faintly in the darkness, miles away…he saw lights going out. But what he heard was far more potent. It was the sound of heavy machine gun fire…coming from hundreds of sources. Ragnar had heard this type of fire before. It was from sweepers. With a horrific realization…Ragnar figured out what those things were. They hadn't been troops…they had been sweepers.

The communications consoles suddenly lit up. The officers immediately went to work. However, as they received messages…they only received bad news.

"The entire line is lighting up with fire, General!"

"The first two lines of cavalry are hit…nearly eliminated!"

"Shots are moving inward! The line is advancing and moving to surround the cavalry!"

"I've lost contact with cavalry commander!"

The surrounding officers began to show their fear. They turned and looked to each other anxiously, as the communications personnel continued to rattle off one message of destruction after another. As for Ragnar…he swore out loud. His teeth gnashed, and swung his fist angrily in the air.

It had been a set up. They had set up no artillery or trenches on purpose. They had moved every sweeper they had and made them form this impenetrable line. Sweepers could collapse. They'd never be seen by basic recon when they weren't moving. The moment they caught sight of the Chocobo Cavalry, they activated them. They had created a line of gunfire. They turned themselves into a lawnmower, and the cavalry had been the grass. Ragnar cursed his own stupidity. Why would he suspect that just because they were cut off from them that the New Shinra would think they couldn't utilize them? They were planning on Ragnar utilizing them for weeks…setting this up to make sure that it wouldn't work. And he had walked right into it. He had sent his cavalry right into a trap…

The gunfire died after less than a minute. It seemed like an eternity. The lights on the horizon faded again, and the echoes slowly died. The gathered officers stared at the horizon with fearful looks, wondering how bad it had been. The communications officers continued to work, however.

"Captain Cid, what is the status?" One of them asked. "Has the cavalry withdrawn?"

There was a pause on the other end.

_"…What's left of them, ensign. The sweeper line chased them a little…but broke off once they made some headway on them. I can't really tell from here how many are left…but I'd say anywhere from 60 to 70 percent are dead."_

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, bowing his head. The other officers did likewise, showing their sorrow and disappointment. It had been useless. The maneuver had been a disaster. The enemy had planned every contingency, including this one. Their last bluff had been called. Now, there was no advantage left to press against the New Shinra. Cloud himself sighed for a few moments, and then turned and looked over to Ragnar, to see how this had affected him.

The man did not look up. He stared out blankly at the ground again…seeing his maneuver once again thwarted. This time, it had cost more lives. In the end, there was nothing left. They could still charge out there…but the enemy would likely be ready for them, just as they had been ready until now. They might still be able to break through, and hold the lines for the length of time it would take to get the people out… But then…what would happen? It was like Cloud had said earlier. There was nowhere for them to go. They could try to run or move out…but in the end it wouldn't matter. There was no escape. The New Shinra would have no problem moving, shoving them up to the mountains, and killing them.

_…I've sentenced us to death._

There was no way out now. The New Shinra were going to level this city, and there was nowhere to go or move that they wouldn't follow them. Despite all he had done and as far as he had gotten…this was it. His army was on the chopping block, waiting the executioner's stroke. All of these people who trusted him, who joined him…they were going to die. He was a failure. He had come so far…but in the end, he realized he couldn't triumph. His attempt to save the Planet had failed. He had failed. Some chosen one of the Planet he had turned out to be… He couldn't even save his own forces from destruction. All he had done was take them to an early grave…

Ragnar finally realized that he had only one choice left. This would kill him…but the least he could do was try and save the others. There was no way out here. Even if there was…he was never going back to the New Shinra. He would never live as a slave again.

The youth looked up. All eyes were on him now. With this latest maneuver having collapsed, they looked to him for direction and for the next plan of action. His own face had turned cold. His eyes were somber and dark.

"Ensign."

The communications officer who Ragnar was pointed looked up at this. "Yes sir?"

"Relay this message on general alert to everyone in the Planet Protector Army. As of now…I am disbanding the Planet Protector Army. All units are to disarm and surrender to the New Shinra Army."

The officers gaped in mutual shock. Cloud took a step forward, dumbfounded at what he had just said. "Kid…"

But Ragnar would hear nothing else. Without a word, he pushed right past Cloud and the officers and went to the metal stairway. He immediately began to rush down them as fast as he could.

He had a last stand to make.

* * *

"Heh heh…I wish I could have seen the look on that snot-nosed punk's face."

No one said anything in reply to Ashiah's statement, not even to agree with her. They stayed focused on their consoles. The Admiral herself was resting somewhat in her chair, leaning back and propping up her head with one arm. Although the view ahead of her on the bridge was nothing but the rolling ocean, she had just gotten the news. As expected, General Ragnar had tried to send the Chocobo Cavalry out. Also as expected, their flimsy recon hadn't realized they had every collapsed sweeper in their deployed army waiting there for them. Now the thing that had spared their army the last time was gone. There was now nothing between her forces and victory. She could turn the _Juggernaut_ around… After all, most of the fun was going to take place north of Midgar. But in the end, she decided against it. Better to see if anyone ran and tried to escape. She wanted them to know the penalty of playing games with the New Shinra for so long…

"Well, well, you little brat…" Ashiah addressed aloud. "Checkmate. What are you going to do now?"

* * *

Ragnar realized he must have ran all night. It was the only explanation as he stood on the hill outside of town the next morning, as the sun slowly began to rise.

The young general's failure tortured him the entire time. As he ran and ran down the streets of Midgar, he felt more terrible anguish and disappointment with himself in each passing minute. He kept seeing all of the people of town burning and dying…saw children being blown up by rockets and missiles…all because of him. He had led them all to think this place was safe…and he had been wrong. They had all come with him because they thought he could lead them to victory. They came without compensation or salary or obligation, believing in his dream and his power. And in the end…he had let them all down. In the end, he had to make that statement of surrender.

Ragnar didn't hear it relayed. As he ran through the streets, he heard no general alarm or signal being blared out, like it should have been. He heard only the silence of the night or the drifters of the late hours of the morning. This made him angry. He hoped that the officer did relay it soon. He could understand how they were confused…perhaps even unwilling to do this. But they had to. It was the only way now…the only way to spare them the coming destruction. This was Ragnar's fight at the start…let it be his fight in the end. This was the only thing left he could do for his army and his people. They had trusted him to save them…and he did so the only way he knew how.

A few guards called out to him when he finally reached the northern gate of the city. But he didn't listen to them, or pay them any mind when they asked where he was going. Without a care for the danger, he ran right out through the giant metal entrance and onto the field beyond. Screams and shouts followed him, but he didn't care. By that time, the sky was turning from black to dark gray. Yet Ragnar ran on, going another three miles alone in the vast wilderness. The winds whipped around him from the plains. The morning birds began to cry. Other than that, he heard only his panting and his heart beating. That…and the sound of dying in his brain…the thought of the slaughter that was to come. It hurt him more and more as he ran. It made him feel wretched…terrible…hopeless.

_Someday…I hope a true champion arises and leads them to victory._

At last, he came to a halt on the hill where he stood now. He panted and sweat when he arrived, but he slowly began to catch his breath. The wind continued to blow around him, some of it coming from off the sea. The sky turned lighter gray as the sun slowly reached for the horizon. As it began to shine its glow on the surrounding world, Ragnar began to make out the vast plain in front of him. At first, he saw only rolling hills and grass. But as the light continued to grow…he made out the rough horizon. He began to see the ripples and inconsistancies. He knew what it was…the enemy encampment. And beyond that, the fleet of the NSN waited for anyone foolish enough to attack. Somewhere in there he knew were the missile silos, poised to turn his army and city to rubble. However…he did nothing yet. He simply calmed down and let the wind blow, whipping his cape up and around him. Nothing on the horizon reacted to him, and so he waited.

As dawn continued to near…Ragnar did finally hear something. When he did, he closed his eyes…and sighed. It was coming from far behind him, but it was getting closer. It was the unmistakable sound of a certain large motorcycle.

Ragnar didn't turn or react as he heard it draw closer and closer. He didn't reach up to cover his normally sensitive ears when he heard it fall in behind him, and he didn't shift weight when he heard the engine slowly power down. He kept his gaze focused only on the horizon when he heard a set of boots come off the side and touch down on the ground. The ground crunched as a person came forward and stood at his side. Ragnar didn't look to him…and he didn't have to. Even though his peripheral vision only saw a man stand next to him, he knew who it was.

At last…he heard Cloud speak.

"…Alright kid. What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Cloud." Ragnar answered, his voice resolute and firm.

"What was up with that order back there?"

"I was telling them to save themselves. This is my war, not theirs."

"They made it theirs when they signed on with you. You know it doesn't matter if they surrender. In all those speeches you told them not to give in because of what the New Shinra would reduce them to. Now they may get enslaved or executed."

"They still have a chance…a much better one than they have now." Ragnar answered. "They might be able to escape…stage another revolt…something. And the people of Midgar can say anything…say I forced them to house us. They can save themselves at any rate. But the New Shinra are ready to turn Midgar into a parking lot. They cut off all other ways to escape. The only way to keep the citizens from getting massacred is giving the New Shinra what they want. They want the end of the PPA. They want me. If they get that…there's no reason for them to destroy Midgar."

"So after all this talk of bravery…all these acts of heroism…all your big ideals of saving Gaia…you're just going to hand yourself over to them?"

Ragnar narrowed his gaze on the horizon.

"…I told myself once that I'd die before I returned to being a slave in the New Shinra. If I'm going to die on this plain, then I'm going to do it taking as many of them with me as I can."

"Kid…"

"Either I die now or I die in two days." Ragnar cut off. "It doesn't matter much to me. The only thing that matters is that I ensure that those missiles never launch."

"If we're screwed any way you look at it, then all of us should be going in to fight these guys."

"Why?" Ragnar retorted. "Why should they all die for my goal? And how could I stand in front of them and order them all out here? How can I go before them and say, 'Our army is doomed, but you are all to fight to the death in one last charge'? There's no other way."

"Ragnar…"

"I have nothing else, Cloud. No family, no home…"

"You have friends."

"That's why I have to do this. For you, for Tifa…for Aerith…for everyone else. You think I want to watch Denzel, Marlene, and even Azure die? You think I could stand to watch Aerith die?"

Cloud went silent after this. Ragnar assumed he was finished. He kept his gaze on the horizon. Nothing was going to talk him out of this. He wasn't the hero that his master had wanted to raise…but he would still emulate his master in one final act. Lord Bahamut never feared death when he went against impossible odds. And neither would he. His mind was made up.

Cloud finally sighed.

"…In that case…I wish I had stretched before coming out here."

At long last, Ragnar's face broke. Puzzled, he turned and looked to his side. Cloud was standing there, still in full battle armor and with Event Horizon strapped to his back. He didn't look like he had any plans to move. He focused on the horizon just as Ragnar did.

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm refusing to let you die alone." Cloud immediately answered.

Ragnar instantly turned the rest of his body around. His own face grew firm, and he pointed back behind him. "Get on Fenrir and get back to Midgar."

Cloud turned to Ragnar at that, his face firm and dark.

"…Are you actually trying to order me around, kid? In case you forgot, you disbanded the army. You're nothing but a civilian now, just like me."

"I'm serious, Cloud." Ragnar coldly retorted. "Get out of here and get back to Tifa and the others."

"And go where?" Cloud immediately answered. "I told you before that the New Shinra are going to hunt me down until the day I die, especially once they retake Midgar and start their company back up again. And although some people back in that army might think like you want them to, and think that going into the slavery you experienced is preferable to death, _I_ don't. And personally…_I_ will die before I see Denzel, Marlene, or Azure become some whipping boy to a drunken sack of crap like my old sergeant was."

"Tifa needs you."

Cloud hesitated here. His mouth shut a moment, and he stiffened. But then, he bowed his head, slowly inhaled, and slowly exhaled.

"…Not as much as I need her." The ex-mercenary darkly answered, almost muttering. But he looked up a bit more and spoke more clearly as he continued. "Besides…I was never there for her before. I was too much of a loner. I had the most valuable thing in the world living under the same roof with me, and all I did was selfishly focus on my own pain. I thought I had it so bad… I had a wonderful life. I had a family. I had one of the greatest women in the world. And yet I could never see it…never see it until it was too late."

Ragnar's own coldness melted a bit at this. Cloud's own voice grew darker, and he tiredly sighed again as he shook his head.

"…I can't go back. I can't turn back the clock and go to a time where I can be the man I should have been for her from day one. I may have a family…but I'm no father. But I can make sure that I spend my last dying breath making a future for her and for the kids."

The youth's face turned anxious. "Cloud…please…"

The man looked up here. When he did…his own gaze was firm and hard, and he stared at Ragnar with a new firm resolution.

"Ragnar…when I was seventeen years old…not far from this spot…I lay on the ground as I watched a friend of mine…a friend who had dragged me off of death's doorstep and carried me halfway around the Planet because he refused to abandon me…get shot to death by the Shinra right in front of me. He was like a brother to me…and all I could do was watch him die. I hated myself for that…hated that I couldn't save him, that I couldn't do anything for him…after all he had done for me. I hated that memory so much I made it disappear. But when I finally remembered it…I told myself…swore to myself…I'm never going to let a friend throw his life away for me again. And I don't mean to. If you're going to get blown apart by a cannon today…then the last thing I'm going to do is shove my sword into it."

Ragnar was stricken silent again. Cloud's look stayed firm. He was deathly serious about this, as much as Ragnar was serious about staying here and fighting. He intended to stay…and there was nothing Ragnar could do to make him leave. The youth's exterior had turned weaker now. He bowed his head a moment and swallowed. Then he looked up again.

"…A true friend wouldn't let his friend die for him."

Cloud stared on a moment more. Then…he suddenly stepped forward to the youth. He reached out his hands, and planted them on his shoulders.

"…Only a true friend would be willing to die for him in the first place."

The two men looked at each other a moment longer. They saw each other's eyes, and the determination in both of them. However…they also saw the measure of love that the two had for each other. Both of them were willing to lay down their lives for the other one. And despite the direness of such a thing…despite the death that surrounded them both, and threatened to crush them…that was a great feeling.

In the end, both of them pulled together and embraced. Neither of them said anything, and they didn't have to. Ragnar, however, felt some of his despair fade. He didn't want Cloud to die…but at the same time he felt wonderful that he had him for a friend. No matter what happened…in the end, he had a reason to be glad he started this journey and founded this army.

He had met him.

The two began to break away after a few moments. But as they did…they heard another sound coming. This time, both of them turned their heads to the source. Slowly rolling across the grassy, uneven plains was a truck of some sort. It was a bit old and dented, but it managed to make its way across the ground and roll up to the two. Both men turned and faced it fully. The truck closed for a few more moments, but then finally pulled up next to Fenrir. At that, it slowly came to a stop, and then lost the ignition. The engine shut down.

The two waited a moment longer, but then saw the doors on the sides of the front seats open.

Coming out with firm looks of their own was Tifa…and Aerith.

Cloud and Ragnar alike were both stunned. Cloud was surprised enough, but Ragnar was amazed to see Aerith out here. She wasn't an official member of the army. She didn't wear a uniform like Tifa was doing. And yet, she wielded her staff as she walked out on the field.

"…I figured I might as well use this truck for something useful." Tifa stated.

Both men paused a moment more, but then opened their mouths.

"Get back in that car and go back." Both of them said at once. Afterward, they turned to each other in surprise, but then looked back to the women.

"No." Tifa flatly responded, drawing to a halt and crossing her arms. Aerith soon came in at the side and stood there as well.

"Where are the kids?" Ragnar asked.

"They're fine. We dropped them off with Reeve to get in the shelter before we came." Aerith answered.

Cloud was silent, and glared on at Tifa. The woman glared plainly back. His jaw tightened…and suddenly he began to step forward. "…Alright. If I have to knock you out to take you back, then so be it."

"Why, Cloud?" Tifa immediately shot back, losing her firmness and becoming more emotional. This caused the ex-mercenary to pause. "Why do I have to stay back and watch you go out here, killing yourself over this? Why do I have to live with the pain of knowing you're dead, and you can't? Why should you be the only one who risks his life?"

"Because I'd be a failure of a man to you if I let you get yourself killed over my behavior." Cloud immediately answered. However…his face was breaking a bit. He softened slightly. He swallowed for a moment, and then added more. "…Because I can't say I love you and let you die out here."

"Well, I can't do that either." Tifa responded, beginning to walk forward. "And who said that I wanted that kind of man? A man who would go out and get himself torn up while I sit back and watch? I don't want you to be a heroic knight in shining armor…invincibly standing up for his lady. I want to be with you. I don't care if it's in a perfect world or walking into the gates of Hell itself. Why should you be the only one who can show love and devotion? Why can't I show you that I can be devoted as well? That part of being together is being together in the worst times?"

Cloud was silent in response. He had been struck dumb by Tifa's words. His fists slowly closed and relaxed. Tifa stared at him more softly now, but her eyes were still asking those questions. Cloud bowed his head and swallowed again. Then, he turned and looked up. He took a step forward, until he was standing right across from Tifa. He reached down and took her hands. She brought them up and to his lips, and he kissed them. As he looked back at Tifa…Ragnar had never seen his face grow so soft before. He had never seen Cloud look so vulnerable. Tears began to well up in eyes.

"…I love you." Cloud stated. "I love you more than anything. But I've never shown it. You've given me so much…and all I ever did was let you down. I let you get hurt in the reactor…in the Crater…in Mideel…in the Church… I failed you time and time again… I haven't been a man that was any good for you. I…"

Tifa cut him off…by pulling one of her hands free and extending it up to touch the side of Cloud's face. She slowly ran her fingers along it. Cloud closed his eyes as two tears fell from them. He felt her soft touch and drank it in.

"…I don't want a perfect man." She answered. "I want you. All I ever wanted was you. You're already everything I want…everything I need. If you want to make me happy…then you'll let me stay here with you. I'm only happy when I'm with you."

Cloud stiffly inhaled, and let out another tear. Tifa smiled, as her own eyes began to well up. Then…suddenly, Cloud reached around and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her tightly to him, as if she had suddenly become his own heart. Fiercely, he kissed her. Tifa immediately kissed him back just as strongly. She wrapped her own arms around him and held him strong. Tears spilled from both of their eyes. They kissed for the longest time, before Cloud was able to move his head away and rest it on her shoulder. She, in turn, rested it on his.

A murmur, half-slurred from tears, came from Cloud.

"…What?" Tifa asked through a sniffle.

"…Will you marry me?"

Despite the death that stared them both in the face, Tifa broke into a smile and hugged Cloud even tighter. "…I thought you'd never ask."

Cloud's own face broke into a smile as he hugged her tighter. Both of them continued to cry, but now it was tears of joy and not of despair. They did not even look far enough into their own futures to see their eminent deaths. They thought only of right now…and the promise of what this vow meant. No matter what was about to happen…they had not been so happy in a very long time.

Ragnar watched them as they continued to sniff and hold. He felt like smiling himself. He was scared for both of them…and yet he couldn't help but feel their happiness come onto him. But then, he turned and looked to Aerith. She too was staring at them with a smile. However, when Ragnar looked to her, she turned to him as well.

"…I can fight, Ragnar." Aerith said after a pause. "I have a grasp on my new power. I can use it."

The youth sighed, and shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I don't want you out here. There's no way we're going to survive this. We're going to die."

"But…you're going to die fighting for the Planet." Aerith answered somewhat hesitantly. "And I want to fight for the Planet too."

"They'll be another time. They'll be another day and another battle."

Aerith paused for a moment at that.

"…There won't be another day when I get to fight alongside you."

Ragnar was caught off guard by this. His face turned to some surprise.

"Alongside…me?"

Aerith bowed her head at this, and Ragnar saw her blush. He was turning a bit red himself. "…Alongside you…and alongside Cloud…Tifa…all my best friends." Aerith went on, seeming to almost correct herself. She cringed a moment, but then leaned up and looked back at him. She began to step forward. "This is for the future of our world, Ragnar. I want to stand alongside those I love when I fight for it."

Ragnar paused at that. He had to admit…a distant part of him, despite knowing how wrong and dangerous it was, was glad that Aerith was here. It made him feel warmer…stronger within. But he chased that off, and shook his head as she approached.

"I want to fight for those I love too…but to save their lives, not to watch them give them away."

"My life is my own to choose to give up when I wish." Aerith answered, actually smiling a bit at this as she neared Ragnar. "And I want to give it up for this cause. All of us will die one day…but we can't always choose for what purpose. I can…and this is a worthy one."

The youth swallowed. He was growing nervous now, and not just afraid. Aerith kept closing until she stood right in front of him. Once there…just as if this was nothing more than another one of their dates, she folded her arms and staff behind her and put them together. She smiled so fairly…beaming happiness and love into Ragnar's own face. Even now, in the approaching dawn…she seemed to glow more than all other things with an inner light. Seeing it tied Ragnar's stomach in knots. He swallowed again, and shook his head.

"Ragnar…what do you think of me?" Aerith asked, as if it was any other normal question.

Ragnar, however, was surprised again. He hesitated, and fumbled over his words for a moment. However, she continued to smile and wait. In the end, he shook his head, and then looked into her face…her pleasant, perfect face. Seeing it calmed some of his anxiety down, and made him feel peaceful and relaxed within.

"…I think you're a wonderful person." Ragnar finally answered. He was hesitant and stiff in speech…but he was genuine as he forced himself to keep talking. "I think you bring joy to every life you touch. I think that the world needs a person as caring and loving as you. You only think of others, and never yourself, and you see beauty in people that no one else can. To me…" Ragnar stiffened again, and trembled. He felt embarrassed to say this…but then he spat it out.

"…You're as radiant as an angel."

Ragnar continued to tremble nervously, now that he was finished. Aerith continued to smile and stare back. Her look was still simple and kind. After a moment, she stepped in a bit closer, making Ragnar truly turn red.

"…You know what I think of you, Ragnar?"

The youth swallowed, but shook his head.

Aerith slowly raised her hand, and placed her soft, warm touch under his chin, lifting it up to look in his eyes.

"…I look at you…and I see a man who is always trying to better himself. I see a person who recognizes his own vices and faults, and tries to make them perfect. I see a person who always wants to be everything to everyone. I also see a person who focuses only on his own imperfections…and fails to see what a difference he is making in this world, warts and all. Look at what you've accomplished, Ragnar. Look at all you've done. Look how far you've taken these people. Out of all the people in the world…you were the only one who took a stand for what you thought was the right thing. You have such love for this world and for the people below you. You do everything you can for them. You work yourself so hard trying to help them both.

"I don't see you as an angel, Ragnar…but I do see you as radiant. And to me, that is far greater. You're a part of this world, but you're trying to polish the darkness and dirt that fills it to make it something clean and beautiful. You are a wonderful person. And you're truly great not because you stand aside and let people put you on a pedestal or in a gilded cage and admire you…but because you go out and put it to use.

"I respect you, Ragnar. I respect your decision to go out and fight today because I think so much of you. If you truly think I'm as great or wonderful as you say, then you'll respect my decision too."

Ragnar didn't answer. He stared back at her, and her large, soft eyes. She was so beautiful…so wonderful to him. More than ever, it seemed like such a crime that such a perfect creature had to die once. Now, she would die again, when she could still fill so much of the world with her light. However…she was right. He did respect her and her capacity for good. And if he did…then he would have to let her make her own choice. Otherwise, she was just some pretty creature to keep locked away and safe, but also to never let live or spread its joy. She had to be in the world.

Because of this, Ragnar knew again that there was only one thing left to do.

As Aerith pulled her hand away, Ragnar inhaled deeply. He became more strong and resolute, and looked down on the woman. He stiffened a moment, but then slowly nodded.

"Alright, Aerith. I'm still your guardian. Even if it kills me…even if I have to destroy this whole army with my bare hands…I _swear_ I'll keep you safe."

Aerith looked back at Ragnar, still smiling and pleasant. However, she smiled a bit wider now. Not because of Ragnar's boast, but because he would allow her to be here. Ragnar didn't know it…but there was something else at stake. Aerith feared death ever since she had died once. She felt as if she was so vulnerable and fragile. But with Ragnar nearby…she realized she didn't feel scared anymore. She didn't fear anything, even dying again…so long as she was with him. She felt stronger and more powerful than she had ever been.

With that in mind, the Cetra came forward and put her arms around Ragnar, and placed her head against his chest. The general was stunned for the briefest moment. But then…he felt his anxiety melt away, and felt warm inside instead. He found himself spreading his arms around Aerith as well, as if he could shelter her or protect her with their wide embrace. He held her strongly, and lowered his own head to rest on top of hers. He felt the warmth spread to the rest of him…and his heart began to feel even lighter than before. Where death and fate had looked so monstrous and empty a moment ago, now the world seemed so much brighter and hopeful. As he held onto the Cetra…his fears and doubts faded. He believed in himself, and in faith and hope, so much more now that he had her.

At last, the two broke from each other. Aerith stepped back, but as she did so she let her hands slide down over his arms and to his own hands. Once there, she held for a moment, and looked back into Ragnar's eyes. She smiled once more, and then gave a reassuring squeeze. After that, she let go and stepped back. Ragnar inhaled deeply, getting himself together for a moment, and then turned to Cloud and Tifa. They had broken up as well now, although they were still smiling. Cloud snorted a moment, and then shook his head.

"A fine group we're going to make. There's four of us now…so that means each of us only have to kill 10,000."

Tifa looked to Cloud at this. After a moment, she cracked a grin.

"…I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Ragnar looked to Tifa when she said that. But as he did…he caught something on the wind. Until now, he had focused so much on Aerith that he hadn't noticed some other noise that was on the breeze. But it was growing louder now, and it was becoming more distinctive. It was some sort of rumbling…and it shook the ground. As it grew closer and louder, Ragnar realized it was coming from behind them. He turned his head along with Cloud to the source. When he did…he didn't notice that both Tifa and Aerith smiled at what the men were about to see.

The young general looked behind him just in time to see the first of them coming over the hill. But on seeing it…his mouth loosened as he gaped in surprise. Tifa and Aerith hadn't come out here alone… A tremendous multitude was behind them, streaming forward in a huge mass. Soldiers…mobile artillery units…materia wielders…Cloud's special sword bearers…they were all coming forward. Some were being carried in vehicles, but most of them marched forward with their arms hanging around them. Each one was as they had been when Ragnar had left, fully decked for battle. Until now, Ragnar had never seen the full size of his army gathered into one point. But after the retreat into Midgar, recruitment had risen sharply due to citizens wanting to defend their city. And now, they merged with the previous troops to create a huge fighting force that filled the plains as far back to Midgar as the eye could see. They began to fan out as they reached Ragnar's location, growing into a single mass.

Ragnar couldn't believe his eyes. What were they all doing here? Had Cloud told them to come? Had Tifa or Aerith? Cloud was likewise amazed as the thunder of thousands of footsteps came forward. Standing at the lead of it, one looking mean and the other looking eager, were none other than Commander Barret and (newly) Commander Yuffie. She typically was accenting her improved uniform with pride. Barret was just mean looking, but also with a large grin on his face as he came forward.

"Tryin' ta' take on the Shinra without us, scrawny?" Barret asked as he came to a halt in front of them.

"Hey…I didn't wait almost a year for you to finally promote me just to surrender right afterward!" Yuffie threw in.

"Cid will be here soon too." Tifa threw in, turning back to the generals. "As soon as he finishes fully arming both airships."

Ragnar was speechless, seeing this crowd come up to him. Despite his order, they were still coming. It looked as if there wasn't a single deserter…or at least Ragnar's force had grown so mighty that deserters were negligible. And all of them looked enthusiastic and ready to fight. Ragnar looked over them all for a moment longer, still aghast.

"Wh…why…?"

"All your bullsh't rubbed off on us, I guess." Barret answered.

"We kind of decided as a collective that we didn't like the idea of being Shinra slaves either." Yuffie added.

"Under them, most of the people of Midgar lived in poverty and pollution." Aerith also contributed. "Myself included. I don't think any of us want to go back."

"You did more than just win people over to your idea, Ragnar." Tifa put in. "All of us had feelings like yours for what we were forced to endure in the past. All of us wanted to strike against it. But it wasn't until you came that we found a banner to rally under. You were the one who took the desires of these people to live in a better world, and you made us believe it was possible. You made the average citizens of this world who just let things happen to them realize that they were strong."

"And we all realize that some things are worth fighting for…even dying for." Aerith put in. "We all have those we love in this city and in the world. For the sake of those who can't defend themselves…we're willing to make our stand with you."

"That is…if you're willing to revoke your little edict disbanding the Planet Protector Army." Yuffie added in.

Ragnar couldn't believe it. Until now, he had thought that he had never had much of an impact. But he had underestimated himself. It wasn't just his speech that made people join him. It was that air he took upon himself…the same demeanor he assumed when he rallied the miners to revolt last year. It was in that moment, those brief moments that he experienced, that people saw him as more than just a young idealist. They saw the true makings of greatness inside him. Bahamut, with his ability to see through flesh and bone, had known that they were within Ragnar from the first time he met him. That was why he never needed it to be confirmed. But as time had gone on, these others had seen it too. And it had made them forget their own fears and doubts long enough to realize that surrendering today would not save them. It would only condemn them to a slower demise. Perhaps many of them were naïve or foolish…but just as group panic can take a crowd and drive them to madness…a sort of group hope had spread itself over these people. Somehow…inside themselves…they believed that if they tried…if they gave their all…that somehow, a victory would still be possible.

Ragnar's amazement slowly faded. He knew this was hopeless…that they were all going to die. And yet somehow…with all of them smiling at him…all of them looking ready…all of them behind him without him asking them…he didn't think it was that hopeless after all. Though the odds weren't even worth considering…he somehow felt like there was a ray of hope somewhere in here. As they filled him with their community hope…something within the world around him…the blowing wind…the trembling earth…and now in the first rays of the sun as they began to clear the horizon…told him to go into battle. Told him that, in spite of everything…he could win today.

And at that thought…Ragnar smiled as well. His own darkness and despair broke. And in its wake…the powerful, commanding persona that he had wielded before began to shine through. As the sun began to shine, Ragnar seemed to shine greater than it. He seemed to grow bigger and more powerful in their eyes, and suddenly seemed wiser and mightier than the greatest of conquerers. Only this time…he was smiling. Never before had they seen a smile on this face. But on seeing it now…defeat and death suddenly seemed a thousand miles away.

"Commanders…" He finally said. "Ready your divisions to engage the New Shinra."

* * *

_Oh…this is too much._

Ashiah felt herself snicker as she heard the report from her communication's officer. The little twerp must believe in divine intervention…because that was the only reason she could think of as to why he was resorting to something so utterly stupid.

"I can't believe that little idiot…" Ashiah laughed as she thought it over.

"Orders, Admiral?" The communication officer requested.

"No orders, ensign." Ashiah calmly answered. "Just prepare to obliterate them as soon as they approach. Maintain defensive perimeter and wipe them out."

The first officer, standing nearby to the captain's chair, looked a bit worried at this. He turned to Ashiah with a troubled appearance. "Madam…the fleet is not at full capacity. Shouldn't we turn back?"

Ashiah merely snorted and eased back. "And what for, Captain?"

"We're still en route to the road bombardment point. We aren't there to protect the fleet back at Midgar Bay. The enemy no doubt has some artillery units, and if we're docked at shore we will sustain-"

"Sustain what, Captain?" Ashiah snorted in reply. "A few hits? We don't need the _Juggernaut_ there to preside over their execution. The fleet there has more than enough power to destroy their pitiful little infantry. Our own soldiers and sweepers can mop up what's left of them."

The first officer was silent after hearing this. Although Ashiah really didn't care what he thought at the moment, he was tense. Something about this wasn't right to him. Why was the PPA, if they were cornered and hopeless, launching such a desperate maneuver, one doomed to failure? There was something going on… At any rate, he let out a slow exhale, and then stood at attention and turned to the main viewing area.

"…I suppose we'll be calling off the Albatross strike, then?"

Ashiah, so wrapped up in her thoughts of slaughtering the PPA, was somewhat distracted by this, and turned to the officer. "Excuse me?"

The officer looked back to her a moment, and then forward. He hesitated, but then shrugged. "I mean, Admiral…we have no need to strike Midgar now. The PPA is coming out to meet us."

Ashiah paused at this, and thought it over. After a moment, she cracked a grin. So…that was his little game. He knew that there was no way he could beat them, so he was trying to save the city by coming out and getting himself killed at a safe distance. That way they wouldn't bomb it. What a little martyr this boy was turning out to be… Unfortunately for him, he had tried Ashiah's patience enough by forcing her to engage in this stupid two month siege. Both him and that city that had sheltered them. She demanded satisfaction… And it would be icing on the cake for her to let the boy know that his maneuver wouldn't save the city...and that he had only advanced his own demise...

"…The strike goes on as scheduled, tomorrow at noon on time." Ashiah answered with a smile.

The first officer turned to Ashiah in disbelief. "Madam? But…there's no need. They'll be gone. The city will be ours…"

"It needs to be punished." Ashiah simply responded. "And I want to make sure that they know what happens when you cause the New Shinra so much trouble…"

"But madam…General Leers ordered us to take the city intact as possible, so that the industries and people could be put to use for-"

Ashiah's smile suddenly vanished. She snapped her head around to the captain. Her eyes were cold, and they burned into his so sharply that he immediately was struck dumb.

"Are you challenging my authority, Captain?"

The officer immediately lost some color. He shrank back and swallowed. He shook his head immediately. "N…No madam."

"Out here, on the sea, _I_ am the head of the New Shinra. And I say the city and the maggot populace within dies. Understood?"

The officer nodded quickly. "Yes madam, understood completely."

"Good." Ashiah nearly snapped back. Despite his assertion…Ashiah now began to wonder if her new first was actually another pawn of Maritza's. Why else would he be so bold as to challenge her? She would do something about him on their return… However, for now, she would only keep her eye on him. She turned back to the front after saying this, and eased back in her chair.

All she cared about right now was hearing word that General Ragnar was blown into a thousand bloody fragments.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	37. World Turned Upside Down

_…I guess this is it._

_Just like old times…_

Ragnar turned and looked over his forces. He was standing in the lead, determined to take the others into battle in this one last charge. And because of that…Cloud was at his side. The girls were positioned behind him deeper in the ranks, where Ragnar wanted them. The sun was higher in the sky now. It had taken them about an hour to get organized. However, the New Shinra hadn't come. They had waited patiently for their foes to make their move. After all…the result would be the same no matter what they tried. Ahead of them, Ragnar could clearly make out more details of the trenches and emplacements. The New Shinra didn't even bother bringing additional troops up to this location. Behind them, the destroyers provided the main guard, waiting to strike.

The first line was made up of mostly heavy troopers, and the few mobile artillery units they had. They would be the ones that would take the first hits. Just behind them were soldiers wielding RPGs, materia users, and teams carrying the small artillery. The first line would essentially sacrifice themselves to allow the second to get into position and fire on the destroyers. If they could push all the way to shore, they could get out of the range of most of them. By then, they would mostly be dead…but after that they would be clear. There was an incredibly slim chance that they could survive up to destroying one or two destroyers. But after that, the rest of the New Shinra forces would come in, and that would be the end.

The youth saw that his army was ready and waiting. They were all looking for him to personally lead the charge. The field was strangely silent…the calm before the storm. But even more than that…it felt like some sort of temporary peace had rested on it. It almost made things seem more relaxing…more ethereal… Ragnar wondered…was this what it was like to accept death?

The general finally turned to Cloud.

"…Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cloud answered.

Ragnar gave a nod. "Right." He began to turn back to the front, and prepared to raise Ragnarok to give the signal.

"Hey, kid."

Ragnar stopped here, and turned back to Cloud. The ex-mercenary gave him a smile.

"I know Barret would kill me for this…but if we ever did get married, I'd want you for my best man."

The youth hesitated on hearing that. He smiled in the end.

"…I'd be honored."

With that, Ragnar turned back ahead to the open field. He raised Ragnarok high into the air. As it caught the sun, it flashed like a fiery flame, so strong and bright that all could see it. Then, he swung down…and immediately charged full speed toward the coast.

The others fell in behind him, and soon the plains came alive with the sound of a stampede of humans. Covering the area like a carpet, they ran forward as one huge mass and barreled for the shoreline. Some cried out war. Others banged their guns, and even shot some rounds into the air to accentuate their ferocity and power. And to even the most well-defended place on Gaia…they were a fearsome sight to behold. As the officers far in the distance watched them on binoculars, they couldn't help but feel some fear at the sight of the massive, unified hoarde.

Ragnar's own face lit up with passion. His noble, commanding presence had become vented into a kingly wrath, and he swung Ragnarok around him like he wielded a piece of the sun itself. His cape flapped about him with an apparent life of its own, and his face was as fierce as the most primal and savage of nature. As he came, the feeling bled back and over those behind him, only fueling their rage and passion.

The perimeter ahead grew closer and closer. The details became more distinct. The youth began to see mounted artillery units and heavy machine guns. They turned and clicked into place, aiming at the approaching force. Behind them, seated in the ocean like dark sentinels, the destroyers began to react as well. Their huge deck guns rotated and pointed south, taking aim at the multitude that was coming. One thing was certain…they would be unable to stop this charge. They were too many, and driving too hard. They wouldn't stop them from taking a piece of the New Shinra with them. Ragnar let that thought encourage him, and did not fear.

As the mass closed in on the last mile, Ragnar focused his gaze hard on the destroyers. If he had to, he would cut his way into them and tear them apart alone. He wasn't afraid of them. There were dozens of them, all encircling the bay and staring down the mass that came upon them. They were emotionless and cold, ready to destroy them all without pity or fear. But he didn't care. He would make them feel fear. Any moment now…and they would come in range. They would fire at the front line, and many of them would die. But Ragnar forced himself to keep going. He would go first. He would make them all fire on him…try vainly to kill him while the others fell in and started to attack. His fierce look zeroed in on one barrel…aimed directly at him, it seemed. His teeth flashed, and his eyes burned.

_Go on…shoot._ He mentally challenged it. _I dare you._

As Ragnar and the others crossed an invisible threshold, this destroyer, the nearest to them…began to pull back its huge barrel…

And then…right before Ragnar's challenging eyes…it erupted into a ball of fire.

Immediately…Ragnar's steely gaze was broken. His final charge was suddenly deflated…and he felt himself bring his body to a halt. He thrust his feet down and skidded until he stopped his charge. Luckily, he wasn't alone in what he saw. Those behind him saw it as well, and rather than trample him they immediately stopped as well. They too acted as he did…and gaped in surprise at what they were seeing.

Abruptly…the line of impervious, formidable destroyers lit up in flames. One explosion after another went off, blasting along each of them. And they weren't small explosions either. They were from heavy weapons…ones larger than any PPA member had on them. The blasts were targeted at the deck guns…and on connecting they immediately burst into twisted metal and flame.

The massive, furious hoard of the PPA was rendered a dumbfounded group of gawkers. Fireballs were peppering the enemy destroyers, and each one did more damage. The New Shinra units in front of them, that until now had been training their own artillery and guns on the PPA…suddenly forgot all about them. Blue uniforms began to pop up out of the trenches, wheeling around and gaping at their line, as they saw their navy suddenly assaulted.

Cloud, his own jaw loosened, halted next to Ragnar. His mako-shining eyes were focused on the line, as he watched a second wave of explosions pound the destroyers again.

Ragnar blinked, unable to believe his eyes.

"…We aren't attacking them…"

* * *

"What the hell!"

Ashiah rose out of her seat in a fury as she said this. Ahead of her, the view of the outside had been replaced. A digital screen of sorts had dropped down instead, masking the outside…but relaying the images that it was getting from the rest of the fleet. Only seconds ago, a red alert had blared through the communications deck, and a distress call was put in from the New Shinra Navy back in Midgar Bay. Acting on protocol, the communications officer immediately put the screen on display. And as it showed its results to those on the bridge, the shock that had seized Ashiah spread throughout the rest of the chamber.

_Another fleet was attacking the NSN._

It seemed as if they had materialized out of nowhere. One second, they hadn't been there. But the next…and the radar sweeps were suddenly revealing a fleet the size of the NSN's moving in on Midgar Bay from the east. The most logical explanation was that somehow they had been able to elude their radar, but when they engaged they lost the ability to go stealth. However…logic had nothing to do with this. The PPA had no fleet. No one else in the world had a fighting force. And yet…here they suddenly were. And the New Shinra Navy, secure in the belief that no one was out there to threaten them…had left their exposed backsides open to it.

"Thirty unidentified destroyers coming in!" The communications officer called. "Fifty…no, sixty hits confirmed on our own destroyers! 45 percent of fleet deck guns destroyed on opening salvos! _Tempest_ and _Flurry_ report extensive damage! _Arbalast _has been disabled!"

Ashiah glared at the radar screen hovering in front of her. It highlighted the new closing ships, showed how they were moving in on their own hapless, spread out units. And now, they had engaged them full force.

The Admiral began to clench her hands into fists…digging her nails into her own flesh so hard that blood began to flow from her knuckles…

_Who the hell is attacking us?

* * *

_

A fleet.

A fleet as great and powerful as the New Shinra Navy itself.

Ragnar saw it, but he couldn't believe it. He blinked, thinking he was dreaming this whole thing up. But it was no dream. Far out from where he was, beyond the coast and onto the sea, he saw what looked to him like a miraculous host from Heaven. Great ships…gleaming like polished gold in the morning sun…were coming into the bay. They were large and formidable. Each one had four giant turrets on their upper deck, each one bearing a deck gun. Because of the turrets, they were completely mobile and highly precise. That was obvious enough from the opening hits. Ragnar realized that this fleet had to have drawn a bead on the New Shinra Navy when they came in, in particular the deck guns. Their shots had hit each of the enemy ships right smack dab on their deck weaponry. They had all but disabled the enemy's guns in one fell swoop.

They weren't finished, however. As Ragnar and the army watched, he saw them sail into the bay. Their guns were still thundering, and they began to strike the destroyers on the bridges next. They were attacking viciously, seizing their opportunity to strike the motionless and unguarded fleet. And they were quickly wracking up damage. One of the destroyers was already bursting into flame. Two more were beginning to bend, already looking like they were sinking. Those that were left frantically began to pull away from the shore. They were helpless here, and sitting ducks for enemy fire. But even now, it would take them time to pull out, right themselves, and then plan a counterattack. The new gold fleet didn't seem to want to give them that chance. Their shots changed, and now they began to aim for the rears of the ships, trying to take out their propellers.

If that wasn't enough, deck gun shots began to hit the edge of the shore. When they did…trenches were blown sky high. Artillery units were obliterated. Fire and mud burst forth, and blue uniforms scattered in panic. The irony was almost too much for Ragnar to fathom. They had expected to be decimated by the New Shinra Navy deck guns…and instead the guns of these new ships were being trained on their ground forces.

"…Who in the world are these people?" Ragnar finally said aloud.

"I don't know…but I think they don't like the New Shinra." Cloud answered.

Ragnar stared on at this for a bit longer. When he was done…he let out a somewhat dazzled laugh. He couldn't help it…this was funny. Not funny humorous…but funny in the biggest display of irony he had ever seen.

This was supposed to be the blaze of glory that the PPA was going to die in. Ragnar had gone into this fight fully expecting to never return. And yet…at the same time…he remembered feeling something within him. He felt that this wasn't the end. He felt that there was some hope still here, although everything seemed dire and futile. Deep within him, inside the fiber of his very soul…he felt that he needed to strike, and to have hope for victory. Though there was none to be had…he had believed it. They all had believed it, somewhere inside them.

…Now, their hope was justified. Ragnar had believed only a miracle would save them…and now it had. Somehow…from somewhere…this fleet had come. Ragnar didn't know if they were some private navy…or if somehow Heaven had sent them down to deliver them in their hour of need... It seemed impossible for them to even be here. But it was happening. This was no dream or hallucination. He was watching the formidable, unstoppable fleet of the New Shinra being turned into fire and rubble right before his eyes. The army around them was being thrown in disarray.

Just as the day had broken the darkness of night…now Ragnar felt the last traces of his gloom and fear evaporate. Their crushing defeat had been turned into hope for victory. Their deaths had been wiped away…and a chance for life and triumph remained. The navy was broken. The army was spread out too far. And the whole host of the PPA, unchallenged, fully armed, and assembled, was poised at the right moment to break forward. This fleet was destroying their artillery and trench emplacements. If they charged now…they could easily take that part of the field all the way to the coast. Then they'd be _behind_ their foes, behind all of their defenses and blockades… And they'd be too stretched out to mount a counter offensive.

Impossible as it seemed…unbelievable as it seemed…Ragnar realized that they could wipe out the entire enemy force.

Great as Ragnar's passion had been before, it suddenly increased twofold. His look of shock was replaced with a look of confidence and might. Cloud turned his head to him, and noticed this change. On seeing it…he immediately understood. He didn't know if this fleet was enemy or ally…but for now, they had a common cause, it appeared. And their charge was no longer one of desperation, but one of victory. He soon turned and glared at the horizon, raising his blade as well. Those around them soon noticed, and saw that the charge was on. And now, seeing victory once more in their grasp, they began to smile and ready themselves again too. It continued to spread down the line…filling the PPA with new passion and hope for victory. Soon, the entire host was once again ready to fight, and this time even harder than before.

Ragnar once more raised Ragnarok into the sky, flashing its flame into the air, and then bringing it down. Now…with the whole army cheering…the PPA advanced onto the enemy.

* * *

There was a slaughter in Midgar…but it wasn't the Planet Protector Army that felt it.

The New Shinra were completely disorientated when the new navy struck. They hadn't been expecting anything like it, and paid a severe price for that. Yet while they desperately tried to recover and counter, their older foes took the advantage. They struck first in the weakest point, right at the shore. The new navy had already done away with much of the artillery and fortifications, and sent the soldiers there into a panic. It took little in the way of pushing to finish them off. With their army already thinned out and pressed, the NSA was almost powerless to stop the PPA from finishing advancing and splitting their forces in half.

The mass of the Planet Protector Army began to move west now, destroying trenches and artillery as they went. All of the New Shinra's armaments were aimed the wrong way, and hence could do little to stop them. What more, the PPA was now in a mass, while the NSA was stretched out in a perimeter. The field was soon being swept, with little to nothing there to stop them. Only the sweepers could have afforded a mounted defense that could have retaliated to this, but they were all to the east, and unable to stop the PPA from decimating the forces on the west. In no time at all, the entire west wing was collapsing. On the way, grenades and explosives were planted on each silo, turning the trump cards of the New Shinra into so much fiery debris.

At last, the sweepers and the eastern army managed to come up to bear. But by that time, the Planet Protector Army had established a rear guard and mounted their own artillery units. What more…the New Shinra Army had already taken severe damage, while the Planet Protector Army was more numerous than it had ever been before. When they clashed, they were unable to break through, and the losses that they inflicted on the PPA were not nearly as painful as the ones inflicted on them.

The navy was all but useless. They were unable to provide any support to their ground troops, but were forced to fight for their own survival. But these new ships didn't have to shift direction to fire like they did, and they were able to keep on shooting regardless of where they were at. In addition, the opening "free" shots had nearly disabled their ability to counter. By the time destroyers were finally ready to counter, they barely had the capability to do so. A few shots were fired that managed to impact the enemy ships, but unlike the New Shinra destroyers, these ones had equidistant guns. Destroying one did little to effect the other three. The New Shinra was already so weakened that it couldn't disable even one of the enemy destroyers.

After only a few hours, the commanders of the navy and army alike realized that their formidable force was nearly broken. The navy had completely turned their world upside down. Just as they had managed to circumvent the defenses of the PPA by building the missiles, they had been circumvented by this new navy. Destroyers, already heavily damaged, began to go down one after another. Troops on land and ships on sea began to blow up transports. The New Shinra forces on land were only managing to hold their own, but they were slowly weakening. They realized that soon their navy would be disabled or destroyed, and when that happened the New Shinra forces on land would be unable to escape. They would be the ones with no way out. Soon, the destroyers wouldn't even be able to cover an escape, and if they fled they would be picked off one by one.

With that in mind, the ground commander, aghast and overwhelmed at what had happened, put in a call. He already knew what the verdict would be if he contacted the Admiral…and so he did the only thing he could to save his army.

He went over her head and put in a call to General Leers himself.

* * *

"Damnit all! I said I wanted maximum speed!"

"We're already at maximum speed, madam! The engines are overheating!"

Ashiah clenched her fist again, drawning more blood, and smashed it against the railing. "Damn Maritza and her useless toys!" She sneered.

No one dared point out the fact that, despite its incredible size, the _Juggernaut_ was moving at 80 knots. It was a miracle of modern engineering that something could make that much speed. But to Ashiah, it was going slower than a rusted tugboat. The fact of the matter was that they were simply too far away. No matter how fast they moved, they were never going to get back to Midgar Bay in time.

One distress call after another came in, followed by one damage report after another. Everything had been reversed at Midgar Bay. 60 percent of the destroyers were disabled. Half of those were destroyed. Only five deck guns out of the seventy-five that the fleet had possessed were still working. Over half of the transports were sinking, and the other half was following close behind. On shore, 73 percent of the perimeter had collapsed. Two of the armies that had been sent in were gone, and the two remaining ones were taking heavy damage. All this had taken place in only four or five hours. The _Juggernaut _still wouldn't be there for another twelve hours at the current speed. It was becoming painfully obvious to the entire crew that they wouldn't last that long.

To everyone, that was…save Ashiah.

The communications officer spoke up again. "Field Marshal Steele is sending out a general signal, Admiral. He has given the order for all troops to withdraw to the transports. He's requesting the fleet to cover them as they board."

"The hell he is!" Ashiah snapped back, nearly animal-like. "Call him and tell him to sit his cowardly ass on the ground, and to not get up until I get there! Tell those useless idiots to stand and fight! _These are_ _ignorant volunteers,_ _for #$& sake!_"

The crew shuddered in the wake of Ashiah's savagery. She sounded almost like a wild beast. She was spitting as she screamed…seeming to nearly foam at the mouth. And yet…still, no one dared disobey her. Trembling a little, the communications officer began to relay the message back. After a few moments, he turned back to the Captain's chair.

"…Admiral…he says he contacted the General directly and gave a report of the situation. The General ordered a complete evacuation of Midgar Bay before damage grew any worse."

Ashiah's face snapped around to the officer. "He did what!" She nearly screamed. "That stupid little desk officer went over my head? That son of a bitch tried to go around _my_ orders!"

The officer began to cringe at this, fearing that Ashiah would vent her wrath on him, especially with this next portion. But he managed to finish. "…General Leers also orders us to return immediately."

"What the hell does the General know about the situation?" Ashiah violently screamed back, turning red in the face. "He's back in the damn Dome! _I'm_ in charge here! _I'm_ the head of the New Shinra here! The General can go to hell along with Steele!"

The vicious woman rose from her chair at this and walked to the railing. She was nearly twisted with rage now as she glared over the bridge. Everyone around her…was betraying her. They were all stabbing her in the back. Maritza probably made the engines slow on the _Juggernaut_ so that she couldn't react in this sort of situation. Steele was probably another one of her pawns. She was surrounded by her agents. Perhaps…even her trusted crew…they were in her pocket as well. Perhaps they were all looking to backstab her the first chance they got… That was why they wanted her to follow this order so badly…to reduce her to a laughingstock…to discredit her ability…and elevate Maritza in her place…

_You…traitorous…bastards…_ The woman thought with violent hate.

"You listen up, every single one of you!" The woman roared. The crew stiffened, and turned around to look at her. Each one of them was rather fearful at this point, but even more so as they looked at the woman. "You follow _my_ orders, understand! You do what I say! If I tell you to jump into the propellers of this ship, you will do it! I've had it with insubordination! You have tried my patience for the last time! The next one of you who disobeys me…gives me any crap for my decisions…is going to be executed for mutiny! _Do you all understand?_ _Now get this damn carrier back to-"_

_Thud._

Ashiah's furious look of hatred and rage suddenly evaporated. Her face loosened and went limp…and the rest of her body soon followed. In a heap, the Admiral fell to the ground, unconscious. Now the crew was truly shocked. They had been recoiling in fear until now…but someone had just done this to their main officer. They gaped for a moment at her fallen body, not really believing that it had happened. But then, they looked up to see who the culprit was.

The first officer, pale and a bit sweaty, for he had feared Ashiah's wrath as much as the rest of them, quivered as he held the butt of his personal pistol at the spot where he had struck the woman in the back of the head. He quivered a bit now, standing there and staring at what he had done. The woman was acting like a lunatic. She was going mad. And yet…she was still the commanding officer. What he had just done could be construed as mutiny. Everyone who saw him, including the security officers on board, knew it. And yet…everyone had been thinking, even secretly hoping, that someone would have done this. And so no one moved.

In the end, the first officer swallowed and put his gun away. He stood up straight and smoothed himself out, and then turned to the security personnel.

"…Admiral Ashiah is under arrest for disobeying a direct order from General Leers." He simply stated. "Take her to the brig and do not release her until I give the order. I am assuming command of the _Juggernaut_ and all Midgar Bay forces. Carry out the General's orders and begin evacuation."

* * *

Ragnar didn't think he would see this day for years…and a few hours ago, he thought he would never see it at all.

Yet there it was. The New Shinra lines had completely collapsed. The remnants of the last two armies boarded the few transports that were left and attempted to sail for it. In the end, it still wasn't enough. Destroyers had to risk making port, taking even more damage than before, to load up more. Even then, the new navy was relentlessly pounding them. As noon approached, the ships had no choice but to turn and flee for it. They left at least a fourth of their troops behind, who had no choice but to surrender to overwhelming forces.

The gold navy continued to pound away at the ships as they left. They inflicted even more crippling damage in their wake. But they could only take it and keep running for it. In the end, as they began to make for the horizon and leave the bay, the guns ceased at last. As the last echoes of explosions died down, the PPA army halted in what they were doing and turned to look out to sea. Ragnar was among them as he watched the ships vanish.

Ragnar was bloody and bruised in a few places. His cape and tunic had been torn, but were still mostly intact. Several times during that battle…he had felt the urge to call forth the power of his sword, and it had lit into flame. That power was growing in him…becoming almost under his control. However, he didn't think of that right now, or how tired he was. He only thought of what was around him. His army was spread all over the field. Twisted metal and carnage filled everywhere. And yet…the enemy was no longer there. This area right here that his forces had guarded for months was his to guard again. He couldn't believe it…

The general looked around a moment as the force began to realize the battle had ended. Wanting to take the lead in charging, and having stayed together as they moved on, the group of his closer friends was around him. Cloud was at his side, holding his sword still at the ready and panting, as he had been practically the entire battle. The two had reasserted their reputation in the New Shinra Army of being immortal gladiators that could take over a thousand men with machine guns. Nearby, Tifa was looking rather bruised herself, and was rubbing her gloved hands. They were bruised from how much she had punched during the fight. Looking probably the cleanest out of all of them was Aerith, standing behind Ragnar. She wasn't there on purpose…he had just made a point of being a shield in front of her the entire battle. She still was quite dirty and looked shaken up. After all, she had never been on a battlefield. But her ability to use her powers had soon caused soldiers, already shocked that they were being attacked by such an upset, to fear the "witch". That was part of the reason she was so clean. On Cloud's right stood Barret. Having exhausted all of his ammunition and power cells, he had used the clamp in his artificial arm to grab a circular shell and used it as a sort of hammer arm throughout the rest of the fight. Finally, on Ragnar's left stood Yuffie. Her invisibility cloak had been torn during the fight, and she didn't seem to realize as she stood there that she looked like a disembodied arm and half of a head. She looked around herself in a bit of bewilderment, before turning back to the general.

"…I think that's all of them." She stated at last.

Ragnar was inclined to agree, although he still couldn't believe it. At last, he reached down to his radio, which had somehow miraculously avoided being smashed during the course of the battle. He unclipped it from his belt and raised it to his mouth. After adjusting to a channel, he put in a message. Because it was a channel that was more generalized, several other radios across the field began to sound it. Those nearby turned and looked to Ragnar, however, and listened to what his said.

"Captain Cid? Do you read me?"

_"This is Captain Cid, over."_

"What is the status of the _Juggernaut_ and the ships with her?"

_"Hauling ass out of here, General. We did it. We retook the bay."_

A ground-shaking roar of triumph filled the valley. Everyone who had heard the news immediately erupted into cries of victory. Those nearby who hadn't heard soon gathered it and began to cheer as well. The bloody, tired army, which had thought it was marching to its death this morning, now rejoiced in their overwhelming triumph. Even those back in Midgar soon heard the news long before the radio report went out, simply from the cheering that was pouring across five miles of valley and back to the city.

Yuffie threw off her invisibility cloak and began to leap in the air with her own cheering. Barret made a fist and cocked it back as he let out a massive laugh. Tifa ran forward to Cloud, and as he turned to see her she leapt onto him and flung his arms around his neck. Cloud quickly grabbed on as well and swung her around, both of them breaking into smiles and joy.

Ragnar, on his part, let out a long sigh…and then collapsed to the ground. He managed to keep himself up in a seated position…but his arms fell limply at his sides, and he stared out ahead of him with a look of utter amazement. He still couldn't believe it. Not since the Giant of Bab-Il had there been such an upset in the history of war. Just last night he had been plunged into despair and trying to disband the very army that surrounded him in an attempt to save their lives. Now his army was saved…in better shape than ever. The New Shinra were retreating. They'd be confined to the Northern Continent again.

The youth felt so stunned that he could have been knocked over with a feather. As the others rejoiced around him, he just sat there marveling at the irony of it all. There was only one thing that could have snapped him out of it…and it did after a few minutes.

A pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around him from behind, and he felt a warm kiss planted on his cheek.

At that, Ragnar blinked and snapped out of it. He turned, and to his amazement saw that Aerith had come up behind him. She was the one who put her arms around him…and, he began to realize…she had just kissed him. Just on the cheek, but still…

The Cetra smiled at him. "Congratulations, General."

Ragnar, caught off guard, was stunned for a moment. He found himself speechless, staring back at her and unable to reply. His mouth opened and closed for a few moments…

However, he then became aware of his situation. The initial celebration was dying down, and now the officers were beginning to come to him. Cloud and his friends were included among that group. And as they did…he suddenly realized where he was. Splayed out on the ground, with an attractive woman's arms around him staring at him while he just gawked like a dumb teenager.

When that happened, the youth immediately swallowed. He coughed once, and quickly began to draw himself up. He began to straighten to stand. Aerith released him (thankfully) at that point, and stepped back. He was left to finish rising to his feet. Once he was up, he quickly smoothed his uniform and himself out, taking on a more commanding presence once again. After that, he turned his head to Cloud.

The ex-mercenary shook his head. "I can't believe it's real, general…but we pulled it off just the same. We drove the New Shinra out of Midgar Bay."

Ragnar took a moment longer to steady himself, but then exhaled. He turned and looked out to the ocean. It seemed like forever since he had this close of a look at it. However, as he continued to look at it…he also realized that it wasn't clear now either. Now it was filled with the golden naval ships. And they weren't showing any inclination of turning and vanishing again to wherever they came from. They were moving in to take the places of the New Shinra ships…

"…We should save most of our thanks for them." Ragnar stated, gesturing out to the ocean. "Whoever they are…and assuming that they like us more than the New Shinra."

Cloud and the others began to turn out to the sea as well. They too looked over the golden-colored ships that filled it. There were plenty of Planet Protector Army units in range at the moment, but they weren't being fired on. If they were hostile, then Ragnar assumed that they didn't see any need to be at the moment.

"Who the heck are these people, anyway?" Cloud asked.

Ragnar kept his eyes on them as he shook his head. "I don't know…but they were aware of the New Shinra's weaknesses. They struck them when they least expected it. They hit them right where their guns were. They're able to fire without orientating themselves to them. And seeing how off guard they were hit…I'm guessing they know a way to get around their radar."

The officers were silent for a moment, staring at the ocean and their mysterious saviors. However, as they continued to look, Ragnar's radio buzzed. The general turned, and saw that he had dropped it on the ground when he collapsed. He quickly bent down and picked it up, and then brought it to his ear.

"General Ragnar here."

_"Incoming message from one of the destroyers, General. Requested to be directed straight to you."_

The others heard this, and turned to Ragnar in response. The youth paused a moment, but then gave a nod. "Put it through."

There was a blip of static. But after a short pause, a voice began to speak…one that Ragnar, and everyone else, immediately recognized.

_"Well, General…looks like you're still alive after your kamikaze mission."_

The youth's eyes widened, as did those of the people around him.

"…Colonel Nanaki! Is that you?"

_"Yes, I am here. And quite grateful to be relieved of one of those annoying headsets…"_

"Where the heck are you?"

_"On board the flagship of the Wutai Gold Navy, the _Murasame._"_

Everyone reacted to this. They turned and began to look at each other in astonishment. After a few moments, however, the eyes of Cloud and his close friends narrowed…and they turned and gave a rather critical look to Yuffie.

However, the young ninja looked just as bewildered. "What?" She said aloud. "I didn't know about this! I'm just as astonished as you are!" With that, she turned to the radio and yelled as if Red XIII could hear her. "When the hell did we build a navy anyway?"

Ragnar turned back to the radio as well. "Yeah, when the hell did you…I mean, when did Wutai build a navy? Why did they come here now? What's going on?"

_"Admiral Godo Kisaragi is more than willing to explain."_ Red XIII calmly answered. _"But first, he humbly requests clearance to dock in Midgar Bay. It has been a long trip for all of us, and, frankly, I'm feeling a little nauseous myself."

* * *

_

Ragnar was still adjusting his cuffs as he walked through the door of the main operations building for the Planet Protector Army. Cloud himself was pulling at his neck. He hated that he was wearing his official uniform. Most of the time, he just ran around in his battle uniform. But Ragnar had made him change. This was going to be their first diplomatic interaction. He wanted to make sure that Godo knew they were perfectly serious about this, although their actions might have already demonstrated that.

It had been about two hours since the conclusion of the battle and Ragnar's transmission. Over the radio, he had arranged for a meeting between himself and the heads of this new navy. He had learned little else. Apparently, these ships were from Wutai, and had been newly named the Wutai Gold Navy. This was their maiden voyage, apparently. After getting clearance to dock, Ragnar had typically wanted to talk with them, and they wished for the same. The only thing was that the officers on the ship were already clean and ready to meet, while the PPA officers were still rather dirty and haggard from battle. They suggested an immediate meeting, which Ragnar had agreed to, but only gave himself two hours to get cleaned up for it. And so, he had raced back along with Cloud as fast as he could, washed the dirt and blood off of his body, changed uniforms, and then raced back to their op center. The rest of the army was still regrouping and moving back into the city by the time he reached the building, but there were enough there to resume operations. The Wutai officers had already arrived by then, and Ragnar and Cloud were rushing in to meet them.

"How's Tifa and Aerith?" Ragnar asked as he continued his brisk walk.

"Fine. They're going to go pick up the kids and bring them back." Cloud answered. "Looks like we'll get to celebrate Marlene's birthday tonight after all. We'll be starting later, but I think we have a lot to be glad about, so none of us mind living it up a little."

"I should be there. Goodness knows that I've earned a day off after all this…" Ragnar murmured in response.

"How's the city? Reeve called you about it yet?"

"Yeah. While you were in the shower. The city's doing fine. There were already some stores open for emergency sales this morning before evacuation. I think it was just people trying to make a buck before they lost it… Anyway, they're resuming normal operation now, and everything else is coming back on too. Isuzu Industries is already starting its machines up again. The mayor is organizing a ticker tape parade for repelling the New Shinra. And…there's some guy on a radio station saying that the Planet Protector Army keeps orchestrating fake invasions just to get more support for our 'true' goals of world domination."

Cloud couldn't help but grin and snicker at that. Ragnar frowned in response.

"_I_ didn't think it was that funny… The guy was serious…"

"You're too uptight, kid. We've just cheated death and got the entire Eastern Continent to boot. If you're going to be upset today, then you're never going to be happy."

Ragnar sighed in response, but then closed his mouth and kept walking.

The two walked on a bit farther, but then approached the door to the meeting chamber. The guards posted gave a salute, and then stood aside to let them enter. Ragnar reached it first and opened it, and both men stepped in.

Sadly, the room was still in much the same disarray it had been after the last meeting. But there was nothing for it. Ragnar had no reason to believe there would ever be another meeting in this room ever again this morning. This particular meeting was supposed to be for high officers only. As a result, Cloud and Ragnar were some of the only officers of the PPA in the room on entering. The only other one was Red XIII, who was already within and seemed to be talking to a small group of what Ragnar assumed were Wutai officers up ahead. Other than that, the only other PPA personnel were a pair of guards inside flanking the inner door. They were still dirty and had bloodstains on their uniforms from the battle, and they wobbled a bit from being tired. Their faces had been wiped (obviously), but that was the only clean part on them.

The Wutai officers caught Ragnar's eye almost immediately. The Planet Protector Army dressed in tan colors. Part of it was that the drab color made good generic camouflauge. Another part of it was that the type of fabric was cheap. Hence, the uniforms of the people from Wutai stood out. They were mostly black except for the collar and rims, which were a bright red color. They looked rather pressed, new, and of higher-quality material, making the PPA look a bit shabby in comparison. These were highly decorated as well.

The officers had brought their own armed escort in with them. Four less decorated troops stood around the room, looking stony and cold as statues. They were armed with rifles, and looked more disciplined and battle-ready than the special forces in the PPA. They made Ragnar a bit uncomfortable as he looked at them. Not only were they better dressed and armed, not only were they steely and proper, but they also seemed much better trained and focused than his own volunteer troops. He could say the same about the officers themselves. There were five of them. Four were similarly decorated, and were a blend of old, young, male, and female. However, all four looked rather hard and emotionless. They stood perfectly straight and tall with their posture at a military "at-ease" stance. Only one looked remotely casual, and that was the most decorated of all, and the one who stood next to Red XIII and talked with him as the two generals entered. Ragnar immediately recognized him as the man he had met almost a year ago: Godo.

"General Ragnar Vice, I presume." He greeted as Ragnar entered. He immediately straightened up and stood at attention with the rest of his officers. He gave him a look over for a moment afterward. "You look more official than the last time I saw you. Allow me to introduce my head captains." He turned and gestured to the officers after this. As he named them, each one gave a respectful bow. "Captain Gorki, Captain Shake, Captain Chekov, and Captain Staniv."

Ragnar had come to a stop at this point, near the group. He wasn't sure exactly how to respond to this at first. In the end, he gave a somewhat shaky bow of his own back to them. After that, he turned back to Godo. "Thank you for coming. …We weren't really expecting anyone, so…I'm going to have to ask you all to pull up a chair from the audience."

Godo hesitated after hearing that. Those with him looked a bit puzzled. However, he soon turned to them and gave a nod. Somewhat slowly, as if not expecting to have to do this, the four high officers walked out to the audience area and began to take chairs. Ragnar himself pulled a bit at his collar, and then turned and began to get one himself. Cloud followed behind. Red XIII seemed to grimace…and then went over to one of the chairs without armrests and put his teeth around an exposed part, which he began to drag back. In a few moments, the officers were all taking chairs back to the main table in the center. As they put them around, Ragnar groaned inwardly again when he saw it still covered with material from earlier. Like a shoddy host that was clearing a space for a recent dinner guest, he reached over, seized the maps, and began to yank them off and behind him, letting them fall into a pile. Cloud began to help after a moment. Red XIII was unable to, for he was still dragging his chair into place and putting it in position. Needless to say, the Wutai officers were already seated on their side of the table before they were finished. At long last, they were done, and quickly took their positions. Ragnar sat at one end of the table, while Godo sat at the other. Cloud was on his right and Red XIII leapt up on top of the chair and sat on it on his left.

Ragnar took a moment to situation himself and control his embarrassment at how ramshackle he appeared. After that, he folded his hands in front of him and developed a more mature appearance.

"Alright…now that we're all situated, I'd like to get underway. First and foremost, I-"

"I don't care if it's private! Let me in there!"

This sound was from a scream that came on the other side of the door to the meeting room. All those at the table immediately turned to it…and recoiled a moment later as the door abruptly was smashed open, nearly knocked off of its hinges. Ragnar alone was the only one who didn't react. Instead, recognizing the voice, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Not long after, Godo himself put an elbow on the table, rose his hand to his face, and massaged the point in between his eyes…as if something rather tiring had just come upon him…which it had.

Having not cleaned up in the least, still matted with mud and blood, and throwing one of her typical juvenile fits, was Yuffie. The guards on the interior were shocked when she smashed the door open, and as such weren't able to stop her when she rushed right in. On seeing her and recovering, they immediately came forward to try and stop her. However, Yuffie pushed by them. She was angry, and her face was entirely focused on Godo.

With a tired look, Godo raised his head from his hand and stared at her. "…You always did have a tact for disregarding all propriety when you made a scene at my meetings, daughter of mine…"

"Cut the bull!" Yuffie immediately snapped back. "What's the big idea? A year ago I wanted you to go to war and you gave me all this crap about not wanting to risk Wutai or its people, and now you come in with a fleet big enough to level Junon?"

"…Although I wouldn't use as rough terminology as Commander Yuffie…" Ragnar interjected, not wanting this to degenerate into a father-daughter spat, and calling Godo's attention back to him. "I have to express similar sentiments. I got the impression when we last met that Wutai had elected to remain neutral throughout our conflict with the New Shinra."

"Well…to be honest, that was our intention." Godo responded, turning back to the General and folding his hands in front of him. Seeing that she was being ignored, Yuffie pouted, stamped her foot angrily against the floor, and then acted supremely childish by plopping down on the ground and sitting on it, crossing her arms impugnantly. The two guards looked to her, and then back up to the officers. Cloud himself sighed and waved them off. They paused a moment, but then turned and went back to their posts.

"You see, I knew about the New Shinra before you arrived before me, General." Godo went on. "After all, we had been noticing that some of our supply ships and fishermen had been disappearing. We looked into it, and those people began to disappear as well. After that, we employed a much more rigorous and advanced group of spies that only the people in highest authority of Wutai knew about. This was far more ambitious than anything we had ever done before. We created branches with the highest levels of security and specialization. We set up separate side groups that knew nothing about the existence of others. We started setting up people as bait with the intention of being captured, only to report back to us when they fell victim. We even took up operating on some of our people, reconstructing their faces to look less like Wutai descent and more like that of the rest of the world. We in fact created the largest spynet that this world has ever seen. We have branches everywhere now, not just in civilian areas, but also within the Northern Continent, the New Shinra minor officers…and even some within your own forces, General Ragnar."

The youth didn't feel too comfortable about that. However, this did make sense to him. Back during the incident in Junon with Aerith and Krystea, Vincent had reported that there was an extra party of spies in there that he didn't know about. So this was what they belonged to… They were from Wutai. Nevertheless…he still felt a bit violated, and a bit nervous about things he might have said or relayed. For now, he held his tongue about it.

Cloud, however, turned his head back to Yuffie on the floor, and gave her another dark look.

"I didn't know anything about it!" Yuffie immediately yelled. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"At any rate, we were researching the New Shinra for over a year." Godo went on. "We analyzed what type of weapons they were using, and got our own developers to build the most effective counter design. The navy that is docked in Midgar Bay is one example. Four highly precise and mobile turrets at equidistant points…no clear delineated bridge…and the ability to negate New Shinra sonar. We didn't actually see them in action until today, but as you can see our results were impressive."

"Yes, that's all very well and good." Ragnar broke in. "But my main problem is why you didn't tell us about this earlier. I can understand you wanting to wait until you had a sizable fleet to strike, but we could have used the information from your spynet. We could have used the credibility of an ally or some sort of help in munitions or funds, especially in the early part of the war."

"I didn't know you." Godo simply replied. "And to be perfectly honest…I thought you were an overzealous revolutionary punk. No offense. This is the same reason I didn't tell my daughter about what we were doing. You seemed like her." (Both Ragnar and Yuffie felt insulted for different reasons on hearing this.) "You were willing to go totally gung-ho against the might of the New Shinra with only a hundred machine guns and a sword to your name. I wasn't anywhere near ready to begin my own attack, which I considered far more thought out and well orchestrated, and I wasn't going to blow my nation's cover on assisting your own ambitions. To tell you the truth…I expected you and everyone who I thought, at the time, was foolish enough to follow you to be annihilated in your first armed conflict."

"Thanks for the confidence vote…" Yuffie grumbled from her place.

"Any support I could have given you would potentially be wasted, in my opinion." Godo went on. "If I sent you intel, you would have used that against the New Shinra, and it would have become useless to us in the future. If I gave you support, there would have been a paper trail leading back to Wutai, risking us becoming a target. I tell you right now…if the _Juggernaut _hadn't abandoned the fleet today, we wouldn't have made the strike."

Cloud crossed his arms at that. "…I take it from that comment that you haven't found a way to damage it either."

Godo frowned and slowly shook his head. "We hadn't yet infiltrated that level of security when it went under construction. All we know is that the ship is made of an almost unbreakable alloy. It doesn't become workable unless it is superheated or supercooled. More heat than thermite can generate, at any rate."

"So why did you decide to come now?" Ragnar asked.

"Wutai has gained more faith in us since we began." Red XIII answered, causing Ragnar to look to him. "We were able to repel an army that had us overwhelmingly outnumbered and overequipped. We managed to evacuate the Northern Continent with minimal casualties, considering what we had, in an extremely rapid fashion. We foiled a naval invasion using modified jet skis. Our ability to fight is no longer in doubt. And now that we are getting better equipped and generating real numbers of troops, we have become more valuable to them. On my arrival in Wutai, I was informed of the plot to bomb Midgar with the Albatross rockets. The spies of Wutai had already become aware of it. Realizing that he would lose a potential ally and had an opportunity to lash out at the New Shinra Navy without a risk of counterattack by the _Juggernaut_, as well as the fact that if the New Shinra was allowed to perfect this technology that Wutai could be next, Admiral Godo decided to make his navy 'public', so to speak."

"We have intelligence and we have a navy, but that's all we have." Godo added. "We cannot prevail against the New Shinra alone. We need ground troops. I thought that it would best serve our interests to team up with the Planet Protector Army. We handle the naval sphere of combat, while you handle the land sphere."

Ragnar hesitated momentarily on hearing this. He drew himself up a bit more and appeared to think this over for a few seconds. Cloud and Yuffie both looked to him with some confusion at this. What was there to think about? The two forces had proven devastatingly effective today. Shouldn't he be jumping at this?

Nevertheless...Ragnar felt uncomfortable about some of the terminology Godo was using. And something about all of this made him uneasy as well...

"…I couldn't help but notice that you're referring to my army as a sort of…accessory to your country." Ragnar said at last. "And that long before I showed up you were planning this. If I hadn't been around, and you triumphed against the New Shinra on your own…that would still leave the world with one powerful military: Wutai. Anything that would be on the Northern Continent would pass to you, am I right?"

The room turned silent at this. A dark air suddenly pervaded it, spurned on by the edge on Ragnar's voice as he asked this question. Godo's face grew a bit darker in expression, as did that of his fellow officers. They seemed to suddenly be a bit colder and foreboding.

"…Are you insinuating something, General?"

"Nothing." Ragnar answered. "I'm merely noting that there aren't many armies in the whole of history that go to war just for the sake of making the world a better place. Even those that are defending their own territory expect some sort of compensation for the tremendous cost involved."

Godo's eyes narrowed slightly. A cold air permeated the room, on which the air suddenly seemed to grow more charged and tension filled. Cloud was starting to get what Ragnar was saying. It was rather bold, considering his position. He was hardly in a place to refuse help if it was offered. Yuffie herself turned to Ragnar with something of a dark look, considering this an insult to her father despite her rebellious disposition. However, Ragnar held. Wutai had once been a very powerful country, one that saw no need for allies or negotiation when they engaged the Shinra for the first time...and who stood to become stronger yet if they could avenge themselves...

"…What's your point, General?" Godo asked in a flatter, slower voice.

"My point is that I'm thrilled at the idea of creating an alliance, and I think together we can beat the New Shinra far faster than either separately. Perhaps we can even persuade a surrender. But before we make any sort of alliance, consider this. The Planet Protector Army is not a nation. Our goal is to defeat the New Shinra and to completely remove the threat of them and of mako power to this world. We are going to liberate Icicle Inn and the City of the Ancients for their respective owners and no one else. If you have an issue with any of that, then I'm afraid I must respectfully decline."

The room was silent again. Cloud and Red XIII as well as the Wutai captains turned and looked to Godo after this. Even Yuffie had gone silent for once. The man stared on at Ragnar for a few moments. It was difficult to say what he was seeing. Perhaps he was thinking of him as an upstart once again. Perhaps he was commending his bravery for being so steadfast in a time where he clearly was not in a position to negotiate. Perhaps he felt insulted that Ragnar was suggesting these things…or perhaps he felt unsettled that Ragnar had called his true intentions.

Godo slowly placed his hands on the edge of the table at long last, and pushed away. Once he was clear, he slowly rose to his full height. For a moment…Ragnar feared the worst. He was walking out on him. But after a moment, Godo gave a nod.

"I have no issue with such matters, and as a representative of Wutai I can say that my country does not either."

The darkness disappated a little. Tensions began to die down in the room once again. Ragnar himself pushed away from the table, and rose to a stance as well.

"Alright then. We have an accord."

Both commanders began to walk around the table and to one another. As that happened, both men began to pass by the awkward moment and started to look looser and more genial. They were both smiling by the time they reached one another. Finally standing across from him…Ragnar realized just how tall and impressive a man that Godo was. He looked far wiser, stronger, and mightier than him. However, Ragnar showed no intimidation, and simply extended his hand out to the man. Godo took it soon after, and they both shook.

The new alliance was struck.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	38. Temptation

The kids were getting a bit tired of being moved around from one place to another when Tifa and Aerith arrived to take them home. However, because they were in such a good mood, Marlene was more relieved. They had won a big battle, and now Midgar was free. Denzel said he was never worried, and had known Cloud would win the whole time. On the way home, she heard the sounds of people celebrating throughout the city, and saw lots of happy people running by. Seeing this, Marlene began to feel happy too. No one was worried or scared anymore, and that made her feel more at ease herself.

It was about an hour before dinner when they arrived at home, but Tifa said they'd eat later, once it was time for Marlene's party. The kids were left to go upstairs and play for a little while. However, after only five minutes alone, Azure said he had to go out for a little while. He begged them both to cover for him. Neither Marlene nor Denzel understood why, but nevertheless they did as he wanted. He didn't go out through the downstairs either. He slid down the drain pipe outside their window instead.

It was four hours before he came back. It grew steadily darker and Tifa went up to check on them once in a while. Each time, they had to lie and say that Azure was in the bathroom or something along those lines. As time went on, the two kids began to grow worried. They feared that something had happened to their friend. The time for the party grew closer and closer, and still he didn't return. Finally, only a mere three minutes before Tifa checked on them again, Azure climbed through the window and into the room. Marlene was going to ask what he was doing, but she never got the chance. Tifa entered, and told the two boys to come help her for a moment. They left soon after, leaving Marlene alone for a short while.

After about fifteen minutes, Tifa came in and told Marlene to come down. When she did, she was amazed. The living room (which was now acting as the dining area with the bar damaged) was covered with multi-colored paper decorations. All sort of favors and trimmings were hanging from the ceiling and the walls. The dining table was covered with a colorful tablecloth, and everyone in the room was wearing a little cone hat that had been decorated as well. Not only that, but everyone was there. Not just Denzel, Azure, Tifa, and Cloud, but Aerith, Ragnar, and her dad. Everyone sang happy birthday as she came in, and a large birthday cake was already lit and waiting for her to blow it out. Marlene was overjoyed.

It was a fun few hours. Tifa put the cake away after Marlene blew it out, and served dinner first for everyone. After that, however, they brought the cake back out, and had it with ice cream. It was great. Marlene loved it when Tifa baked cakes. Her dad always bought ones, and they never tasted as good. After that, Marlene got her presents. She liked everything she received, but she especially liked Denzel and Azure's presents. Both of them had decorated their cards, and had slips of paper representing chores they would do for her. Denzel had included a paper crane in his in Marlene's favorite color. It was a very happy time.

The adults gradually started to sit down and talk with each other, while Marlene went off with Azure and Denzel to play with a new board game she had received. The whole time, she couldn't help but notice that Azure looked nervous and anxious. She didn't know why, but he seemed impatient for everything to end for the night. The adults, however, showed no sign of leaving. They were talking about the battle they had been in. As it grew late and the three children grew tired, they were sent to bed. The adults were still talking when they went up. Marlene had a lot of fun, but she had also had a lot of excitement, and she fell asleep fairly quickly.

It was much later in the night when she felt someone lightly push her. At first, it was only in her dreams, and she imagined it was happening. But then, reality began to flow back in, and she realized someone was pushing her, trying to get her up. She soon heard a voice with it.

"Marlene… Marlene, wake up." It whispered.

The girl winced once, but then opened her eyes. She felt sleepy and sluggish, but she managed to turn and look around her. The room was dark. The noise from downstairs had quit, and the light around the doorway had disappeared. That meant everyone else had gone to bed. She couldn't see much in the room, but the window allowed some light from outside in, and so she could turn to see who was waking her.

She soon recognized Azure, in his t-shirt and boxer shorts, standing over her.

"…Azure?" Marlene called out, whispering as well. She raised a hand to her eyes and rubbed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Azure answered. "But get up. I have to show you something, but it's out in the alley."

Marlene didn't understand what was wrong, but she trusted her friend. She was tired, but she managed to get up and out of bed. Azure took her arm and kept pulling her, trying to urge her on to get moving. Although she was still sleepy and a bit wobbly, she walked over to the closet and slipped on her shoes. They moved quietly while she did so. Denzel never woke up. Once she was ready, Azure went to their door and slowly opened it, so as to minimize the creaking. It still made quite a noise, but it didn't cause any problem. Soon it was open, and Azure began to lead her out and into the darkness.

The boy silently took Marlene downstairs. After that, he turned and led her through the bar-in-progress and to the kitchen. It was cold in here, what with the tile floors and metal cabinets. But Azure kept leading her, staying quiet so not to wake the adults that were downstairs. It took some maneuvering to get through the dark kitchen, but they managed to do so. They at last reached the back door. Once there, Azure reached to the side and turned on the switch for the outside light. When going out at night into an alley, Tifa had thought it was good to have a light available. It kept away strangers and criminals. Once it was on, Azure grabbed the handle, turned the lock, and opened the heavy door. The outside area was soon exposed, bathed in the pale yellow light of the exterior bulb. Azure walked right out, and Marlene followed him behind. He paused once here, to turn and push the door closed again.

Outside, Marlene looked around a bit. She became aware of something rather foul smelling. She frowned in disgust and held her nose. After looking around a moment, she traced it to her right. The dumpster in the back of the alley was there.

"Phew…that dumpster really stinks." She remarked. "I wonder what Tifa put in it."

Azure didn't pay any attention to this. Instead, he ran over to the dumpster area, not seeming to be affected in the least by the smell. Once he got there, he ran around behind it for a moment. Marlene waited, looking around a bit more to make sure there were no rats or thugs outside. After a few seconds, Azure emerged from behind it again. This time, he had something with him. As he pulled it out to Marlene, he looked up to her and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Marlene."

The girl looked down as he came into the light, and gasped in astonishment.

It was a bicycle…shiny, new, and in Marlene's favorite color. It still had the price information hanging from the handlebars. Marlene couldn't believe it. She had wanted this for her birthday, but she hadn't expected to get it, knowing that her dad, Cloud, and Tifa didn't have a lot of money. However, here it was now…perfect and brand new.

The girl gaped in surprise for a moment, but then ran forward to the bike itself. She put her hands on the bars and began to look over it, as if wanting to see if it was really there. But it was. And it had all the details she had loved when she saw the neighbors riding one. As she marveled, Azure held it up for her. He smiled back, enjoying that she liked it so much.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Marlene exclaimed in reply, looking back up to the boy. "Azure, this is just what I wanted!"

"That's why I got it for you." Azure answered with a smile. "I wanted to get you the perfect present."

The girl was still overwhelmed. She looked down at the bike and felt it once again. After a bit longer, she looked up to Azure. "How did you afford it? Bikes cost a lot of money…"

The boy hesitated for a fraction of a second, but then smiled again. "…I've been saving money from picking up cans and bottles."

"But still…that was a lot of money." Marlene protested. "You had all that money, and you spent it all on giving me a bike for my birthday?"

"I don't want anything." Azure answered with a shrug. "I wanted to make you happy. I knew you'd be happy if I got this, so I didn't care about spending all that money on it."

Marlene was amazed. She knew that Azure tried to impress her every now and then in practice, but she never knew he liked her this much. The girl looked back down to her new present, and grinned again at it. "I can't wait to ride it tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "Wait until Cloud and Tifa see what you got me!"

On hearing that…Azure's smile faded. Marlene was so preoccupied with her bike that she didn't notice how abruptly his look had faltered. Nor did she notice how he looked uncomfortable for a few moments afterward, before he finally managed to speak in a more hesitant voice.

"Um…Marlene?"

"Yeah?"

"…Don't show this bike to Cloud, Tifa, Mr. Ragnar, or Ms. Aerith yet."

The girl's own happy look faltered, and she turned to look in puzzlement at Azure. "Huh? Why not?"

Azure paused again. He looked nervous for a few moments, staying silent all the while. But finally, he managed to spit something out. "…Well…it's just…I had all this money saved to buy you a present…and I know that Cloud and Tifa don't have a lot of money… It almost doesn't seem fair that I spent it all on this and not on something for the house."

Marlene smiled a bit at that. "Oh, don't worry about that Azure. Cloud and Tifa wouldn't think that. They don't want you to have to pay for the Seventh Heaven."

"Just the same…" Azure insisted. "Could you please only ride it when they're not around? Just for a little while?"

Marlene thought Azure was being unreasonable. Cloud and Tifa weren't going to be upset about that. However…Azure always was a bit uneasy about new things. Maybe he thought because he had spent more money on a present than Cloud or Tifa that he had done something bad. It was obviously making him uncomfortable. After a bit longer, Marlene finally gave a nod.

"Alright, Azure. I won't tell."

The boy immediately smiled at that.

"Good. I'll hide your bicycle behind the dumpster again. We'll get it out tomorrow and you can ride it."

* * *

_Ugh…what a mess…_

Tifa thought about that only briefly when she got up before dawn the next morning. She was feeling sore all over from what she had been through yesterday…and one of her knuckles ached and was swollen. She figured she might have overdone it punching that one sweeper. Still, she managed to go through her morning exercises and then go downstairs. There, she was reminded of what she had put off when she went to bed late last night. The living room was still a dirty mess, and the two men of the house had gone to sleep around it regardless. They were still sleeping at that point, when she came in and began to pick it up. She thought once or twice about forcing them awake to help out…

But in the end, she decided against it. Despite what she was doing, she felt happy.

It wasn't just because of the victory they had achieved. It wasn't just because that Marlene's birthday party had gone so well. It was what Cloud had said before they went into battle. At long last…they were engaged. Tifa had been waiting for years for him to finally say those words. Now it looked like it was finally going to happen. She'd feel even better if they set a date…but with the war going on, it looked like that was still a ways in the future. They were going to be a real family.

These thoughts continued to run through Tifa's mind as she finished picking up the trash and tying it in a bag. She supposed this would mean that she would have to start planning things… Where they were going to have it… Who was going to do what… And then the future afterward. How soon would it be until they had their first baby? That thought filled Tifa with a ripple of joy. A baby… Although she had thought of Denzel as her own son, she knew that this would actually be something between her and Cloud…the bond that all parents make between one another… She already began to daydream about it as she took the trash out through the kitchen and to the back door.

However, on opening it…a rancid smell stabbed her in the nostrils, shocking her back to reality. Tifa's face twisted, and she looked out unpleasantly at the alley behind her. What was that horrid stench? It smelled like something dead… She actually pulled the top of her shirt up and over her mouth and nose in an attempt to keep the gagging smell from reaching her. As she closed the door behind her, she looked around for a moment to try and see where it was coming from. After a second, her eyes rested on the dumpster.

She groaned inwardly. They were supposed to take that away yesterday…but, due to the battle, that was hardly possible. For once, she wished they had been on time. It was horrible. As she walked toward it, the smell only became worse. Had a cat died in there? From the amount of the smell, it was like a whole litter of them had… She was nearly retching by the time she finally made it to the edge of the dumpster. Once there, she set the bag down by the side. Tempted as she was to just throw the bag in and get out of there, and knowing that she might regret this, she turned to the lid and pushed it open. She looked in, and tried to see what was the source of that stench…

She saw it clearly in view the moment she opened it.

Her face immediately went white. She dropped the lid down on the dumpster and shot back from it.

"Oh my god… CLOUD!"

* * *

The ex-mercenary stood leaning against the door frame into the kitchen. Tifa was nearby within, much calmer than she had been earlier. Tifa wasn't a timid woman, and normally things like this wouldn't upset her. Still, he had come down and held her when she came running into the house, stricken with panic and terror. Cloud had heard her scream, and at the sound of his name sprang away, leapt out of bed, and ran to the kitchen, where he met her. Ragnar followed close behind, and their racket soon began to wake the rest of the house. It wasn't until then that Tifa managed to say what she had seen in the dumpster.

The back door was open now. As Cloud stood cross-armed in the doorway, he watched as several police officers moved freely in and out. A crime scene photographer was taking pictures of everything, and a few detectives were writing down notes on their pads. An ambulance was waiting at the entrance to the alley, and the coroners were just finishing loading the corpse they had found onto a stretcher. They would be wheeling it away soon.

Cloud heard some footsteps coming up behind him. He turned and looked, and saw Ragnar approaching. He had changed into full uniform now, just as he did every morning. However, his face was more somber and concerned as he approached the ex-mercenary.

"Aerith took the kids to the Church Garden." He told him. "They didn't see anything of it."

Cloud gave a silent nod in response, accentuating his approval of this, but not much else.

"…I have to go, Cloud. But if you and Tifa need me to stick around…"

The ex-mercenary shook his head. "No. If you didn't see anything, then there's no reason for you to stay here. We've got plenty to get organized even with the New Shinra gone."

Ragnar gave a nod. "Right. We've got to coordinate with the Wutai Gold Navy now…and we've got to rearm the coast…plus there's the road to Junon that's blocked…yeah."

"Go on. I'll talk to you later."

Ragnar nodded once more at that, and then turned and began to make for the exit to the bar being rebuilt. He was soon passing through the doorway in the back. Cloud kept his eyes in front of him. The photographers were still snapping pictures of the site, and the police were still milling around. A white-sheet covered body was wheeled past the entrance. Tifa looked away when she saw it…still remembering what it looked like when she first found it. After that, however, one of the investigators moved into the doorway.

"Mr. Strife? Ms. Lockhart?"

The two looked to him at that. They slowly moved off from where they were standing, and began to walk up to him. Once they reached him they stopped, and the investigator let out a sigh as he returned his pad to his side.

"Good news." He informed them all somewhat lamely. "We don't find any evidence linking you to the crime, except for maybe the fact that Ms. Lockhart is a martial arts fighter, but that could be purely circumstancial, especially in light of everything else we found."

"Who was this guy?" Cloud asked.

"Wallet said a man named Sloan Porter." The investigator answered. "Quite a record. Three counts of assault, two counts of rape, eight counts of possession, five counts of selling to an undercover officer, and one robbery." He formed a sarcastic look after this. "Model citizen. The guy's been selling drugs in this part of Midgar since before it had mako cars."

"What…happened to him?" Tifa asked, still looking unsettled at what she saw.

The investigator exhaled at that, and gave a slight shrug. "Well…we're not exactly sure. Coroner says he broke every long bone in his body. Sternum has an indentation over the heart. Back of his skull was knocked in. There's a slight indentation in the bricks at the front of this alley. We've collected some hair, blood, and bone fragments from it. Looks like the dude was hit by a car and thrown into it, though I don't know how a body manages to fly through the air and hit the wall like that. And it doesn't explain how his arm was compound fractured in the opposite direction, or how his body managed to crawl over here and into a dumpster before dying."

"What do you think caused this?" Cloud asked.

The investigator shook his head. "If I had to guess, I'd assume that Sloan pissed off one of his customers. Assailant was probably high on PCP. I've seen some people do some crazy stuff while they were high…although I've never heard of anyone being strong enough to do this. Guy could have been beaten to death…but he doesn't show any external trauma except for the head, the left forearm, and the sternum. Hopefully we'll get a better idea from the autopsy. Time of death appears to be sometime during the other night. Now…are you both sure you didn't see anything suspicious during that time?"

Cloud shook his head. "I wasn't even here. I'm in the PPA."

Tifa sighed and shook her head as well. "I was really distraught that night. I wasn't focusing on what was going on around me. But I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. I sleep upstairs. That night, nobody was downstairs, so we might not have heard anything."

The investigator paused, but then gave a nod. "Well…thanks anyway. It probably won't take long to find this guy. If he did this to Sloan, he had to have busted up his own knuckles pretty bad. We'll check the hospitals…see if any large person checked in around that time."

Tifa bowed her head and put a hand to her temple. "…This scares me." She said after a moment. "I knew this neighborhood wasn't the safest in the world, but nowhere in Midgar is and I've lived here for years. I thought I would be able to handle anything that threatened me. But if a guy like this is running around…and with the kids here…"

"I wouldn't be too worried, Ms. Lockhart." The investigator reassured. "This was a probably a crime of passion, not premeditated. And this guy was more concerned with drugs then busting into houses." The man paused a moment after this, and then shrugged. "That, or money. Sloan had quite a bit on him when he was killed. One of his pockets was turned out."

The man straightened up a bit after this, and looked outside. After doing so, he turned back to the two. "Well, if you have nothing else, then I'm finished here. If you think of anything," Here, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to Cloud, who readily accepted it. "Don't hesitate to call."

"We won't." Cloud answered. "And good luck finding this psycho."

* * *

Denzel sighed as he picked up a stone and threw it at the Baptismal Pool. It skimmed across the top of it three times before dropping inward. "I'm bored. Can't we go home yet?"

"Oh, come on, Denzel." Marlene called back as she swished her bare feet in the water. "We never get out here anymore."

"And you kids do need to get some fresh air." Aerith answered from farther behind them where she was seated on the ground. "Why don't you think of a game?"

Azure was growing a bit bored himself, and so he said nothing. It seemed kind of odd to him when he thought about it. He used to like going to the Church Garden. But today…something about it just seemed unpleasant. The sun seemed a bit too bright. The smell seemed a bit too odious. The grass scratched at him too much. Something about this place…annoyed him today. And he felt a bit eager to leave…

Of course, there was one big reason he wanted to go back. He wanted Marlene to ride her new bicycle. She could show it off to Denzel, and then he could say that he got it for her. Denzel would be so surprised…and then he'd see how much Marlene liked him, and why she liked him so much. He was eager for that to happen…

But he also wondered why they were out here in the first place. Tifa looked like she saw something in the rear of the alley…and they wouldn't let them go there that morning. He grew a bit nervous. Did they find…?

The four were gathered in the Church Garden at the moment. Aerith looked perfectly at home here, just as she had years ago. She sat on one of the broken columns and reached down to feel the flowers that surrounded her feet. The rays of the sun seemed to bathe her more strongly than anyone or anything else in the Church ruin. Denzel was pacing along the edge of the pool, occasionally walking underneath the gap in the waterfall between the water and the rock it came from, but mostly just yawning as he moved around. Marlene was gathering another bouquet, while bathing her feet in the water of the pool. Azure sat on the ground a bit farther away from them, with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms around them.

Denzel frowned and turned to his side. Sitting there were his and Azure's practice swords. He had brought them along, hoping that Cloud would come by and let them practice. However, he hadn't shown up, and so they were going to waste it appeared. However, as he looked at them, an idea suddenly seemed to occur to him. He turned around to his silver-haired friend.

"Hey, Azure?"

The boy was snapped out of his own worried thoughts, and turned his head to Denzel. "What?"

"What do you say we practice by ourselves for once?" He asked him. "Let's have a duel!"

"Boys…" They immediately heard from behind them. Both turned and looked to Aerith, who was staring back disapprovingly. "You know full well you're not supposed to be playing around with those. And Cloud hasn't taught you how to spar yet."

"Oh, come on." Denzel protested with an anxious look. "We won't hit each other or anything. Here, I got an idea."

With that, Denzel began to stand up from where he was. He walked a bit closer to the edge of the water, and then looked in. After a moment, he bent over and pulled out two large, flat stones. He walked back onto shore and out into the grass, and placed one on the ground. Then he walked away from it for a short while and put the other one down. In the end, there was a long stretch between the two stones. He then turned back to Azure.

"Here. We won't try to slash at each other or anything. We'll just hit each other's swords and try to push each other back. We'll start in the middle. Whoever crosses their stone first loses." He turned to Aerith after that. "We won't even touch each other. Is that ok?"

The Cetra inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. She still had a look of disapproval on her face, but in the end she caved in. "Well, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you if you end up hurting each other. And if you do it too much, I'll make you stop."

"Alright!" Denzel enthusiastically replied. He spun around to Azure soon afterward. "Come on, Azure! Let's spar!"

The silver-haired boy hesitated a moment in response to this. Again, this was something new, and as a result he was uncomfortable. And where unease was a factor, Denzel invariably did better. He was doing good in other exercises, but only because he had done them for a while. Cloud hadn't taught them how to actually fight yet…and he didn't want them to do it to each other either. This made him tense. He thought of saying no, and of saying he wanted to do what Cloud said…

But then, his eyes caught Marlene nearby turning and looking to them.

When he saw that…he swallowed back his anxiety and stood up. "Alright."

Denzel grinned in reply, and immediately went for his sword. Azure began to go and get his. Marlene pulled her feet out of the water and turned fully to them. He look was somewhat disapproving.

"Don't you two ever get tired of this?" She asked them.

"No." Denzel replied with a smile as he took his up. Azure did as well, and both boys walked to the space in between the two stones that Azure had set up. After that, both of them began to move opposite one another, and move their feet into the position that Cloud had showed them for being ready. Once they had both adjusted, they lifted their blades and touched them to one another.

"Now be careful!" Aerith called out. "Tifa will have a fit if I let you two get hurt while I was watching!"

However, Denzel and Azure were already ignoring her. They were focused on each other. As they held their two blades at the ready, both grinned as their eyes met.

"Record is going to be 35-37 after this." Denzel boasted.

"Maybe I'll go easy on you." Azure retorted. "I don't want you to get _too_ far behind me, after all."

Denzel kept grinning, but turned to Marlene after a moment. "Come on, Marlene! Start us off!"

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. But then, she crossed her arms and leaned back slightly, caving in to their game.

"One…two…three…go!"

Azure soon found himself surprised as Denzel pushed off from his blade. He expected him to bring it back, but instead he shoved it forward. Azure's own blade went flying at him, and he soon became the first to move from his spot. He was pushed backward a step before he managed to recover and steady himself. Holding his sword up, and looking a bit anxious, the silver-haired boy looked back to Denzel. He was already behind…

His friend immediately pressed his advantage. He advanced a step just like Cloud showed them, and brought his sword over his head to bring it down on Azure. The boy realized he would have to jump back again if he didn't guard. He managed to quickly bring up his own sword and intercept, and the wood clacked as he did. Yet Denzel was ready for that. He quickly brought his blade off and swept it at Azure's feet in a downward arc. Again, Azure was forced to move. This time, he hopped backward to quickly avoid the wooden blade. Still pressing his advantage, Denzel raised his weapon again and clashed with Azure, unleashing a series of blows to push him back.

Azure soon realized he had made a big mistake. He hadn't lived with Cloud nearly as long as Denzel. Even though Cloud hadn't taught them techniques yet, Denzel had been watching him for years. He necessarily had to know more than him. He was at a disadvantage from the start…as he became more aware of as he struggled to stand his ground.

Marlene was earnestly watching this. She had never seen the boys actually go at it with their practice swords before, and it fascinated her. Aerith, on the other hand, immediately realized that there were too many narrow scrapes involved in this. She began to straighten up and call out to them.

"Boys…I think you're being too rough…"

Azure didn't listen. Finally, after taking three more steps backward, he managed to clash his blade with Denzel's. The two locked. Now…the advantage was his. He was stronger, and he used his superior strength to wrench Denzel's sword to one side and leave him wide open. He quickly brought his blade back again, and swung it forward at Denzel's top, ready for him to jump back…

However, Denzel had other ideas. Rather than retreat, he simply ducked under it, letting it sail harmlessly overhead. Azure was surprised by this move, but not enough to be completely stopped. He quickly swiped his wooden sword down at Denzel's legs. Unfortunately, Denzel simply jumped up and over it. Azure was surprised again. He realized he needed a vertical cut. But by the time he brought his weapon forward to give one, Denzel had recovered. He stood his ground and stopped it with his own wooden sword.

"Ha! Nice try!" He taunted.

Azure grimaced…perhaps a bit too meanly…and then began to try and press his own offense. Unfortunately, he was no good. He didn't have Azure's repitoire of moves. All he could do was slash like a little kid at him, feeling his blade blocked with every stroke. Denzel actually knew the correct technique for it, which was something Azure never learned. He tried putting more power into his strokes, but Azure was able to sidestep or deflect each one. The silver-haired boy grew more frustrated as he kept trying to strike, but with no result. He tried to find some way, any way, to get through. He had to get back…

Finally, there was a point where both boys brought their wooden blades together as one. Both collided together with a resounding knock of wood, and both weapons flew away at the same time, taking their arms with them. However…Azure was stronger, and recovered more quickly. And when he did, Denzel was wide open. He moved to attack…but at this point was too frustrated to use his sword. Instead, he hunkered down, leveled his shoulder, and charged forward right into Denzel. Moments later, he collided with the boy, and began to force him back into his area.

Aerith saw this, and immediately tried to intervene.

"Alright, boys. You're getting too violent…"

Yet neither heard her. Denzel spilled back for a while, and would have kept being forced back by Azure's charge if he hadn't moved his hands down, put them on his shoulders, and then pushed Azure back off from him. "Hey!" He yelled with some annoyance. "That was a cheap move!"

Azure felt himself pushed away, but he didn't come back when it happened. Denzel had pushed him roughly too, and it incited him a bit more. But he stood his ground, raised his blade, and grinned. "All's fair in love and war."

Denzel frowned, but then formed a more dangerous expression. "Oh yeah? Then watch this!"

To Azure's surprise, Denzel took another step back. However, it wasn't out of any retreat. He learned a moment later that it was to get enough room to squat and focus his energy. He stared dangerously at Azure for a moment, cracking a smile again, but then suddenly lunged forward. As he did, he shifted his sword to one hand and swung it up in a deadly vertical arc. Azure was shocked, not expecting anything like that. The arc came right for him, and he was helpless to do anything except step back or let the wild blow hit him. As it was, it connected with his sword and smacked it aside…and he felt the very tip of Denzel's sword scratch his chin. It was slight…but it chaffed and burned.

"I'll teach you to fight dirty!" Denzel cried, and immediately came forward and started slashing again. This time, his moves were mostly just wild and errant. However, they happened while he kept advancing, and all of them were aimed at Azure's fingers on his sword, touching his blade almost to the hilt of Azure's sword. The boy was stunned. He had to move his fingers to keep them from getting hit, but some of them still got a pinch as Denzel swung. It hurt, and forced the boy to move back. He soon kept doing so just to keep Denzel from getting too close, so he could keep doing this. Within moments, he was being pushed back to the stone.

"Boys…negotiation is over. Stop it." Aerith said in the most commanding voice she could muster, for all the good it did her.

"Denzel, you're going to hurt him!" Marlene protested.

But Denzel wouldn't let up. After being pushed back, he was determined to win. He kept advancing on and on, pushing Azure back farther and farther. The boy couldn't even react long enough to do something in response. He kept going until the fateful moment came. He felt one of his rear heels strike the rock behind him. At that, Denzel finally backed off.

Azure looked down and behind him. To his fear, he saw that he was right on the edge of his zone. He was moments from losing. By now, Marlene's interest had diminished into anxiety, and Aerith was getting up to physically break the two boys up. But neither of them noticed. All they saw were each other. And now, Denzel grinned as he backed up again. He was clearly preparing to do the move he had done before. Azure had no defense against that. It would shove him back and out. His face began to turn to panic as he looked into Denzel's confident one.

"Now I've got you! Get ready to lose again, Azure!"

Azure swallowed. He still held his sword in front of him, for all the good that it would do. He trembled slightly. How could he pull this off? How could he counter? Maybe he should surrender…save himself the embarrassment of being forced back…

_…And how will that earn her admiration?_

Azure's face was still frozen in a state of panic…but abruptly it shifted.

That voice…it was back.

The silver-haired boy straightened a bit, standing back up again. As he looked again at the world…he saw it was exactly like last time. In front of him, frozen at the moment of being about to charge, was Denzel. He turned to the side, and saw that Marlene was seated there, frozen in an anxious look at both of them. And on his other side, Aerith had halted in midstep, and was now motionless. The pool was rippling from a breeze, but not moving. The water from the waterfall had stopped in mid-air. All sound had died. All sound, that was…except for the voice that seemed to come from everywhere around him.

"It's you again…" Azure remarked, turning his head to the sky and looking around, as if he would see the strange woman this time.

_Look at you… You're helpless. Backed up into a corner. You can't do a thing to fight back._

Azure paused when he heard this. He turned his gaze back down, and looked in front of him. Though the world was frozen, that was true. He was trapped. He was going to lose this fight as soon as time resumed.

_Look at his face, Azure._ The voice went on…growing dark and cold. A sharp edge began to form on it. _Look at his smile. He's enjoying this… He's enjoying making a fool out of you… He's enjoying humiliating you. You've won more fights…so now he wants to get you back. He wants to make you look puny and weak compared to him… You see…he knows you're better than him. He knows you're stronger…faster…more agile… He knows he's inept compared to you. So he wants to discredit you…make you small in the eyes of those watching. Make everyone think you're weak and incompetent…_

Azure stared on at Denzel as he heard this. He saw his face…how twisted it was…how confident that smile was…how glad that it was about to earn a victory. He looked so eager to close the gap between them…increase his wins… That was the only care he saw on his face.

Victory… It shouldn't have been his. Denzel played dirty. Sure, Azure had done it once, but only once. Denzel kept trying to hit his fingers, making him go back. He wouldn't stop or cut it out like he did. And he knew moves already. He knew that Azure didn't know any moves. Denzel would look like he was a natural at this…while he would look like an untrained fool. It _would_ make him look better, although Azure knew that he could do every exercise better than him. This fight was unfair. If it was fair…he'd have won for sure… He had picked this game on purpose, knowing he could win it. He'd even the score. He'd…

"…I know Denzel wants to even the score…but he doesn't want to do that other stuff…"

_Oh no?_ The voice asked in response. _Why not?_

"…He's my friend."

_Friend? How could he be your friend, Azure? Look at you. You're everything he isn't. You're more intelligent. You're physically greater. You're even more attractive. You were the one who killed the monsters. All he did was get himself captured. You healed immediately, and he had to wear his dressings for a week. _

"…He took me in. He fed me."

_Because he was scared, Azure._ The voice went on with a more dangerous voice. _Because he could see your power from day one. Why else do you think that all fear you so much? They know of your power…your ability…your potential. They can see it written all over you. They see this…and they become jealous. They become afraid. That was why they tried to kill you. But Denzel knew he couldn't, so he brought you in. He tried to tame you, make you his friend, knowing that he'd have nothing to fear from you if you thought he was on your side._

_But before he came, he had more of the house to himself. He would have had the whole house one day, when Marlene left. He had all the attention of Tifa and Cloud. And he had Marlene…all to himself…_

Azure stiffened at this. He turned his head, and looked over to the girl again. Now, he focused on her, and studied her features…

_She sees you for who you are, Azure. She sees how great you can be. And she sees that Denzel is nothing compared to you. Denzel knows this. That's why it is so important for him to beat you. He has to show that you're small…weak…incompetent compared to him. It's the only way he can feel better about himself…the only way he can offer anything to Marlene. _

The silver-haired boy froze, staring at Marlene for a few moments. The words continued to sink in within him. Until he had met Denzel…everyone had chased him off or tried to hurt him. He never knew why before now. But now, he knew that he was indeed stronger and faster than most kids his age. And he knew no one else had this silver hair. What if the voice was right? What if he had only been hated because people could see his potential? Denzel took him in…but what if it was only to get him on his side? After all, everyone else had chased him off. What would have made Denzel different? Why would he have wanted to bring him in? Because he was nicer than everyone else? Or…something more logical…

Azure slowly turned his head to Denzel. His fearful look had vanished again, and now he stared at him…at his smiling face…his mocking, triumphant face…

_He betrayed you, Azure._ The voice continued…almost become a thin hiss in his ear. _He pretended to be your friend…and now he's trying to take Marlene away from you. He wants you to feel uncertain and weak. He wants to make you below him… He's no friend. He's your worst enemy…_

Azure felt his hand tighten at this. His jaw began to clench. He didn't fully believe what the voice said yet. However…it made some sense to him. At the least, it raised a new possibility within him. Why else had Denzel made friends with him so quickly? Brought him in without knowing anything about him? And why else did he suggest this game…a game he knew he could win…and advertise it right in front of Marlene? What was going around in his mind? Was he truly plotting this…thinking of things against him? Was he truly that shallow?

Azure's knuckles cracked as he began to raise his sword. Despite not accepting this rendition of events completely…the mere chance that it was true began to raise his anger.

"…Denzel might be my friend…" Azure finally stated…his own voice growing dark and cold. "But no matter what…he's _not_ winning this fight."

Reality immediately resumed.

Denzel, still grinning, began to lunge forward again, ready to unleash his move and sink a victory…

When a clack of wood rang out. Abruptly, his body stopped, as if it had tried to hit a metal object, and his charge was halted. He went back down on his feet, and was rendered motionless. Denzel's grin evaporated, being replaced with confusion. He looked down…and saw, to his amazement, that Azure had stopped him.

If Azure had given him the time to unleash the move, then it would have been unstoppable. But he didn't. Instead…he had advanced immediately on Denzel. His wooden blade was twisted around in his arms so that it was aiming downward, and it intercepted Denzel's own sword before he had a chance to bring it up in the arc. It was simple…but effective. Now, he saw Azure standing his ground and holding him firm, despite the strain on his arms.

Denzel, surprised at Azure's counter, looked up to his face. At that…he nearly slipped in strength and stepped back.

Denzel was face to face with a dark-looking grimace that was far more horrible than he thought Azure was capable of. A shadow seemed to be going over his eyes…and his mouth was twisted into a cruel smile. As he raised his head and stared in his gaze…his retinas seemed to radiate green light…and his pupils almost seemed to be serpentine… The sound around Denzel appeared to die. He felt cold radiating off of his friend, and washing over him like night itself had become concrete.

"…You won't be humiliating me again today…my 'friend'."

With an effort that seemed to defy human strength, Azure twisted his blade around and threw it upward, not only jerking Denzel's blade out of the way but forcing him backward. Denzel cried out in pain from the sheer force he felt on his wrist. It was nearly sprained.

Azure, a dark smile on his face now, moved forward quickly, advancing on Denzel as he staggered back. Only he didn't swipe at him. He thrusted the end of his sword at him…with enough strength to easily put the tip through flesh. Denzel was shocked, but still managed to dart his body just barely out of the way. He did it several times before the point went too close…tearing his shirt.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Aerith ordered.

"Azure, what're you…!" Denzel choked as he struggled to avoid the suddenly murderous assault.

"Go on, Denzel…" A grim, almost malevolent voice calmly retorted. "See if fighting dirty will save you from me."

The panicked boy was still stumbling back. He raised his sword to try and block himself at one point. Azure snapped his own blade across it, smacking it away like it was so much garbage. A large splinter went off as a result, and the weapon was ripped from Denzel's hand. The boy cried out again, this time seizing his wrist in pain. But though he was unarmed, Azure kept coming. He began to grin, waving his sword in front of him, each with enough power to hurt or slash. He kept forcing Denzel further and further back, getting more violent and vicious with each strike.

"Azure! Stop! You're going to hurt him!" Marlene yelled from the sides.

Azure would not stop. He kept coming until he reached the stone. His victory was all but determined. He didn't care that Denzel's face began to grow afraid of him. He didn't care that the boy was starting to cringe and was helpless without a blade. He relished it. He wanted him to feel fear…to know who the greater of the two was…to never show him up in front of Marlene again.

Finally, Denzel's leg caught the stone with one of his heels. He was so distracted and intent on getting back that he stumbled. He suddenly stopped backing up, and began to fall. But Azure was still coming. He was still bringing his sword back around for another slash, and it was too late to stop it…

A moment later, the wooden sword impacted on the side of Denzel's skull…with a force so great that it shattered.

Mere instants after it happened, while the fragments were still falling away, Aerith shot in between the two of them. Desperate to get them apart, she actually threw out her arms and pushed them both away. However…Azure had suddenly gone still at the very moment of impact. At that time, the darkness fled from his face. His eyes grew light and normal again. His grin vanished into a slack hung jaw. He was so astonished…that Aerith's small push was enough to send him falling backward and landing on his arms and rear. However, the push wasn't necessary for Denzel. He immediately collapsed to the ground himself.

Moments later, the sound of agonized screaming filled Azure's ear as Denzel writhed on the ground. He curled almost into a fetal position and grasped for his head. Azure already saw blood fountaining out from it. On seeing that…he went white. He had done that to him. He couldn't believe it. Denzel was gushing out blood now. It was beginning to cover his fingers. What Azure didn't realize was exactly how strong that hit had been. It impacted on Denzel's frontal bone. If it had hit the temporal region…he might have killed him. But this was enough for him.

"Den…Denzel…" He began to say. However, he didn't know what to say. The words were catching in his throat. He was choking up. "I…I…didn't…"

Denzel couldn't hear him. He was crying out in too much pain. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, and he continued to kick around and writhe. Aerith was on him. She was struggling to get him to stop kicking and calm down so that she could use a healing spell on him. But it was hard. Although she was trying to talk soothingly to him and relax him, he was still in too much pain. Aerith was struggling to pin him down now long enough for her to be able to do something.

Azure's mouth began to close again, as he continued to stare at what he had done. He hadn't meant that… He only wanted to win. He wanted to show he was the best. If Denzel had any thoughts about betraying him, he wanted to show him that he was tough enough to fight back. But…he hadn't meant to do this to him…

…Had he?

Marlene had come up by now. Her own eyes were filling with tears as she stared at Denzel, seeing the horrible injury he had. She held her hands to her mouth and gazed at him in fear. She watched helplessly as Aerith continued to try and pin him down long enough to heal him. As she struggled, blood began to get on her clothing as well, and she started to get frustrated.

"Marlene…get Azure out of here until he's cooled off!" Aerith called behind her over the screaming. "I'm going to try and heal this injury as best I can! Get your shoes while you're doing that! We're going home right after I'm done with Denzel!"

Marlene sniffled once, but then managed to exhale and give a nod. She turned to Azure, and began to lower toward him. She took his arm, and tried to get him to stand. Azure stared at Denzel in fear a while longer…but then felt a greater fear. Would Marlene be mad at him for this? Would she think he had done it on purpose? That he had willingly wanted to go and hurt Denzel? Fearing the worst, he turned and looked up to her, his own eyes shining and beginning to tear at the thought of her doubting him.

However, the girl showed nothing. No hate or shock was in her eyes. To her, this was just what Azure thought it was…an accident. Despite the tragedy of the situation…he couldn't help but feel some relief inside. She believed him. She trusted him. That made him feel better immediately. Still, however, he couldn't believe what he had done…and his eyes were still filled with shock and sadness from that. Marlene had to help pull him to his feet. As she sniffled and began to turn him away from Aerith and Denzel, back toward her shoes by the shore, she said something in a quiet voice to him.

"…I know you didn't do that on purpose, Azure. You'd never hurt Denzel. But this is why I hate it whenever you guys compete. I knew you'd hurt each other one day…"

"…I'm sorry." Was all that Azure could reply quietly as Marlene led him away to the shore. Once she was there, she released him for a moment to go for her shoes. Azure was left standing there alone. He wrung his hands together and looked to the ground. How could he have gotten so angry? He had no proof that what the voice said was real…and even if he did, and even if he believed Denzel had done that to him, he shouldn't have done that. There was no excuse for hurting people in that way. Denzel had been his best friend for months… He was the one who took him in… Azure was right to look so low and miserable now. He should have been terrified and furious at himself for what he had done to him…that he could have gotten angry enough to do that…

And yet…somewhere deep inside his mind…Azure couldn't shake the fact that he felt one other feeling besides sadness and fear at the injury he had done.

Pleasure.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	39. Fall Into Darkness

Aerith wished desperately that she was a better healer. If she had been, then they could have said that they were playing too rough…they broke their practice swords…they knew they weren't supposed to spar and now they learned their lesson…and forget the whole thing ever happened. She knew who this boy had to be. The rest of his life he would be trying to prove his innocence to the intolerant and fearful of the world. This was not going to help things. Denzel was Azure's best friend. It had to have been an accident. They got so competitive and reckless when they were sparring… An accident was bound to happen sooner or later, and luckily this was one they could walk away from…

Yet as many times as Aerith told herself this…she couldn't change what she had seen.

That look on Azure's face…

His relentless attack…

His eyes…

She tried to tell herself it was nothing…but that was no longer possible. She had seen it once before already… It was more than that, unfortunately. When Azure had gone ballistic on Denzel…she had sensed something. There was a tremor in the spirit of the very garden around her… It was the same kind of tremor she had sensed long ago, when the Planet was in pain…or fear. She wished she could say that she only sensed something like this, and that this was the only time.

But she had been feeling it more recently lately…and more frequently.

At any rate, the worst was going to happen when they got home. The injury couldn't be hidden. Aerith was able to take down the swelling and stop the bleeding, but it was obvious that something had been done. Hopefully they could pass it off as an accident…and hopefully the police were gone. This only made things worse. They had got ridden of this just to have another problem…

At that, however, a horrifying thought entered Aerith's mind.

_That person who was dead…Tifa said he looked broken…_

_It couldn't have been…_

Aerith chased this thought away. They were coming up on the Seventh Heaven now. They were going in the front way, of course. As Aerith looked ahead and they began to move down the walkway, she was relieved to see that the officers were gone. They must have removed the body.

Denzel walked alongside Aerith, resting his head against her while she kept her arm around him. He was still in some pain, but he had stopped crying and struggling now. Marlene walked closely at her side. Azure lagged behind, keeping his head down and looking nervous. The Cetra felt bad for him. It might have just been an accident… If so, then she would try to do what she could. She'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Tifa would understand…she hoped. She was still a bit scared of Azure…

At last, they reached the new door. Aerith hesitated at it, but then opened it up and began to lead Denzel in. Marlene and Azure came in behind. They walked through the working areas and the bar-in-progress until they reached the door leading to the rest of the house. Once there, Aerith stopped. She turned her head behind to Azure and Marlene.

"…You two wait in here a moment. I'll take in Denzel first…explain what happened. Alright?"

Marlene nodded. Azure hesitated a moment, but then gave a nod as well. Aerith nodded back, and then drew in a deep breath. Knowing that the sooner they got through this the sooner it would be over, she turned back to the door, turned the knob, and began to walk inside.

No one was immediately evident in the entrance hall when they came in. Once both were inside, Aerith turned and began to push the door closed behind her again. However, as she did this, she began to hear footsteps coming from upstairs. She started to tense up at that. She turned back around after shutting the door, and was just in time to see Tifa appear at the top of the stairs. On seeing them both, she immediately began to come down.

"…You're back earlier than I thought." She said as she came. "Well, they're gone now anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter." She was about halfway down at this point…and here she noticed it. Aerith began to feel nervous again, as she saw Tifa look at her and what was happening.

"…What's wrong with Denzel?"

Aerith swallowed a bit, but knew she couldn't stall forever. Slowly, she let Denzel began to push away from her. When he did, he began to reveal the blood-encrusted wound on the side of his head. "…We had a little accident…" She said slowly.

On seeing the injury, Tifa's eyes immediately widened, and she stopped on the steps for a moment. "Oh my god…" She exclaimed. Immediately, she began to run down the stairs the rest of the way. On landing, she immediately bend down to be on the same level as Denzel and reached out to turn him to see the wound better. "Honey…what happened to you? How did you hurt yourself like this?"

Despite all the pain he was in, Denzel showed his own quality of friendship by not saying anything. If he had truly been vindictive, Aerith realized he could have blamed Azure vehemently right there and got him into hot water. But he stayed silent, letting Tifa examine him. For the briefest moment, Aerith thought that the question would pass…that Tifa would be so concerned with cleaning up his injury and bandaging it that she would forget about the cause.

Unfortuantely…Tifa wasn't alone in the house.

"What's going on?" A much stronger, inquisitive male voice came from the living room.

Tifa continued to look over the wound for a moment, and then turned behind her and called back to the room. "Denzel had a bad accident, Cloud." She turned back to the boy soon after. "Are you alright?"

Denzel managed a nod. "Uh-huh."

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Open your eyes real big, sweetie. Let me see your pupils."

While Tifa went through these things, Aerith heard the telltale footsteps of Cloud rise from where he was in the living room and come into the hall. As he emerged from around the corner, Aerith felt a bit more afraid. The ex-mercenary turned his head down and rested his eyes on Denzel. The moment he saw him, his own eyes widened and he began to come forward. He muttered some sort of explicative as he came in. Once he reached him, he bent down next to the boy as Tifa was doing.

"Denzel…what the hell happened to you?"

"…I had an accident." The boy answered simply.

"I think he may need stitches, Cloud." Tifa said with a worried voice, turning to him momentarily. After that, she turned back to Denzel. "I'll carry you upstairs, honey. We'll get you cleaned up."

Tifa began to put her arms around Denzel to lift him up and carry him up the stairs. Although he was big, it was clear she didn't want him to walk. Aerith tried to fill in the gap of silence that followed to avoid Cloud repeating his question.

"I tried to heal it as best I could…but I could only do a little." She called as Tifa turned and lifted Denzel. She began to take him up the stairs. "I can try and heal it a bit more myself after he's cleaned up." Unfortunately, her stalling didn't work.

"Aerith, how did this happen?" Cloud instantly asked once Tifa was taking the boy away, turning his full attention to Aerith. "Did he fall on a rock or something? Did part of the ceiling fall on his head?"

A strong temptation entered the Cetra to say that it had happened just as Cloud assumed. If this was a solitary incident, she might have done so. However…she kept getting those feelings…and she saw how Azure's temper had changed… Even though she wanted Cloud to be merciful, she knew she had to say something about how this had really happened. Lying wouldn't do any good in the end. It sure didn't help Cloud…

Aerith sighed and looked to his face imploringly. "Cloud…it really was an accident. No one meant for this to happen… The two boys, they were practicing with their swords…"

"Practicing?" Cloud returned. Immediately, his face began to grow dark. "Were they practicing or playing around? They shouldn't have been doing either, because I told them not to fool with those swords…"

The Cetra swallowed, and kept on. "…I shouldn't have let them, so this is really my fault. But they were supposed to be careful and not touch each other… They were trying to spar and Denzel didn't block one of Azure's hits…and…it hit him there."

Cloud's look stayed dark. He turned to the stairs, where he saw that Tifa and Denzel were almost at the top, and then he turned back to Aerith with a rather upset expression. "Exactly how hard was he swinging?" He asked in an almost angry voice. "I've seen people hit in the head with bats before who didn't look that bad."

"Cloud…it was just an accident. Boys roughhouse…"

The ex-mercenary, however, turned to a frown and began to rise. He rolled his eyes, and she heard an angry groan come out from him. "Damnit…I told those boys a hundred times… This is why I don't let them spar! They jack around and then they do this to each other! If he had aimed a little lower he might have done something really bad! I've seen people go blind from being hit in the head like that!" He turned his head back down to Aerith, his face rather upset now. "Where is he?"

The Cetra began to realize that the situation was going bad. "Cloud…please…he didn't mean to… It's my fault…"

"Where is he?"

Aerith frowned and bowed her head in resignation. After a moment…she gestured behind her. "He's waiting in the bar. Cloud, please…he feels terrible already."

"Not as bad as he's going to feel." Cloud retorted as he brushed right past Aerith and to the doorway. The Cetra spun around, fear filling her heart, as she saw Cloud open the door, yanking it so hard he nearly smashed it into the side wall. Outside…Marlene and Azure were still standing there. The boy was cringing. However…Cloud didn't have any mercy. He immediately reached out and seized the boy roughly by the arm.

"Get in here." He commanded him. "Come with me into the living room. You're going to learn that when I tell you not to do something, you don't think that as soon as I'm not looking you can go and do it."

Nearly dragging the boy, Cloud pulled Azure through the door and into the hall. The boy's face immediately turned to panic, and he began to tear up. But it was to no avail. Marlene began to follow afterward, her own eyes filling with fear and tears, but unable to say anything. Aerith watched as Cloud dragged Azure by her. She immediately followed after him.

"Cloud, no…please…"

Azure began to audibly cry, but it didn't stop Cloud. He finished dragging him totally into the room. Aerith was hot on his heels, telling him to stop the whole time. Marlene looked in soon after, but stopped farther away and stared in fear. Cloud kept dragging Azure until he was at the couch. Once there, he pushed the boy onto it so that his upper body lay on it and his lower body stuck out, in particular his rear end.

"Don't move." He told him, as he began to undo his belt.

"Cloud, no! It was an accident!" Aerith begged, realizing what he was going to do.

Azure continued to cry, but stayed where he was out of fear. Cloud finished pulling out his belt, and immediately wrapped it around to put three bands on an extension.

"Maybe this will give you some idea of how Denzel's feeling right now because you didn't do what I told you." Cloud sternly stated, and then reached down and grabbed the edge of Azure's pants and yanked down with such force that he exposed his rear end.

"No! Please!" Marlene cried covering her face as tears flowed more freely. "Cloud! Don't hit him!"

"Cloud, stop it!" Aerith yelled, nearly demanding now.

Yet the ex-mercenary wouldn't, just as Azure hadn't stopped earlier. He held up the belt for a moment, put a hand onto Azure's back to keep him down, and then brought the belt down on his rear end. The boy cried out in pain and tried to wriggle free, and soon he was sobbing harder than ever. But Cloud didn't let him go. He struck him two more times first. After that, he let his hand up. Reflexively, Azure pulled away and reached for his pants, quickly yanking them up to cover what was exposed. Aerith watched in fear as she saw bright red marks form with each strike…knowing they were going to be bruises rather shortly.

Marlene continued to cry, breaking into sobbing of her own. Aerith stared at Cloud with some anger. She didn't care what Azure had done…this wasn't helping. Azure himself kept his head down and his body curled around the couch. However, after pulling his pants up, his own sobs began to be choked. He sniffled and dried them up, and began to heave and breathe to try and get his crying back under control.

Cloud himself looked dark, and Aerith thought she saw a trace of regret on his face. But it was masked by his resolution. He began to replace his belt around his waist soon after. "…You get up, go to your room, and go to bed." He instructed Azure in a much calmer voice. "You think about how much this hurts, and how much more pain Denzel is in. You're not getting dinner tonight. I don't want to hear you coming out of that room for anything other than the bathroom. Is that understood?"

This was too much for Aerith. She knew what had happened to Azure. He had been beaten and starved when he was a captive. This was the equivalent. It was only going to make things worse. She turned to Cloud and opened her mouth to protest…

But she never got a word out. Abruptly, Azure snapped his head off of the couch. He sprang back into a squat, and wheeled his head around to glare at Cloud. It wasn't like before…but it was furious. His cheeks were streaked red from tears and sobbing. And his youthful eyes were filled with utter rage. His face was twisted into a horrible scowl. He stared with utter hatred at Cloud for a fraction of a second. Then, he screamed something so loud the whole house could hear it.

_"I hate you!"_

Immediately after saying this, he sprung up and ran out of the room. He went back to the hall and to the stairway. Stomping all the way, he ran up the stairs two at a time. He kept on running until he reached his room. When he got there, Aerith heard the door slam. A moment later, there was a creak in the ceiling corresponding to a boy throwing himself on a bed.

Aerith was struck dumb for a moment at that. Her insides filled with fear again. This was only getting worse. And the worst part of all, she soon realized, was that Marlene had been watching the whole thing. She turned back to Cloud, but he was still cold and hard as stone. He looked at the ground, and perhaps there was some melancholy in his eyes, but he didn't show much. Still anxious, Aerith turned around and looked back to Marlene.

The girl was still sobbing into her hands. Aerith hesitated a moment, but then realized she might need her more. She turned fully to her, and walked over to bend down to her side. She put her arms out and around her, and instinctively Marlene grabbed back and placed her head against her chest. Her tears mixed with Denzel's blood for a moment, as Aerith held her and tried to calm her down. However, after a few moments, she raised her head. She turned and looked to Cloud. When she did, Aerith saw her turn to a mixture of sadness and fury.

"Why did you hit him!" She demanded through her sobs. "You never hit me or Denzel before! He said he was sorry!"

Cloud didn't reply or change.

Marlene sniffled once, but then suddenly turned and broke free from Aerith's arms. The woman tried to stop her, but it was too late. She got to her feet and ran back to the hallway herself. She didn't go upstairs, but instead ran to the door to the bar. She ran out through it and slammed it behind her. The long echo of it reverberated through the now silent room for a few moments. However, neither Aerith nor Cloud were worried about what Marlene was doing. They heard no other door slam. She was just sitting by herself while she cried.

Aerith turned back to Cloud. She glared at him a moment, for once her look totally disapproving. She pushed herself up and to a standing position. After that, as defiant and bold as she could be, she walked forward and stood right next to Cloud. The ex-mercenary neither looked up or changed.

"…You had no right to do that." She flatly stated.

"He's living under my roof like one of my kids. Fathers punish their children." Cloud answered plainly, still not looking up.

"Cloud, you know how traumatized he is!" Aerith exclaimed. "He used to get beaten and locked up all the time, not to mention starved! What do you think he thinks of you when you do that to him?"

Cloud finally turned and looked to Aerith. His expression was still dark.

"You think I enjoy beating little kids?" He shot back, nearly accusingly. "You think I enjoy making Marlene cry? That I can hear him say he hates me and feel nothing? I don't! But I don't like seeing the closest thing I have to a son come in looking like his skull was nearly fractured because they were doing something I've told them a hundred times not to do either! I wasn't kidding around with those things! They didn't even give me a wooden sword when I learned! If I had pulled this crap they would have given me five _lashes!_ What if he had tried that with a kitchen knife? Or a shovel? And if Denzel wasn't hurt, I'd give him a whipping on the butt too! You know, I don't like standing here and being the bad guy! But I got lucky today! And I'm going to make damn sure that there isn't a next time!"

Aerith hesitated at this. What Cloud said made some sense. Pain could be a sharp reminder. But given the circumstances, it wasn't going to help. In the end, she sighed and spoke in a softer voice.

"I know that's important, Cloud. But I kept trying to tell you how terrible he felt, how scared he was for Denzel. He probably already punished himself enough on the way home. This kind of punishment is only going to make him resentful and scared."

Cloud turned his head away, closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. He turned around and began to make for the chair in the room. Aerith stayed where she was, watching him. After a moment, Cloud made it to the chair, turned around, and sat down in it. He hunched over, put his elbows on his knees, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"…I probably wouldn't have gone that far if it wasn't for what the policemen found."

When Aerith heard this comment, she realized immediately that Cloud wasn't talking about the body in the dumpster. This aroused her curiosity. With a puzzled look, she walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "What did they find?"

"A brand new bicycle." Cloud answered. "They figured we were hiding it from thieves because we didn't have a garage. I looked over it…and it was in Marlene's favorite color. It still had the price and information tags on it. Someone had written sloppily in magic marker on one of them, 'Happy Birthday from Azure'."

* * *

The silver-haired boy cried bitterly into his pillow. He was on his stomach, for he couldn't stand to roll onto his back. His rear hurt too much. He cupped his hands underneath his pillow to further press his face into it, and didn't care how hot and sticky his face became.

_I didn't mean to!_ Azure thought. _Why'd he do that to me? He's treating me like Hoeng used to treat me! He never hit Denzel or Marlene! He never stopped them from having dinner! Why didn't Aerith step in? Why didn't she try to stop him? She said she was going to help me! Why are they doing this to me?_

_…Because they hate you, Azure._

The boy sniffed and looked up from his pillow. However…this time, the world was the same. He heard noises from outside throughout the city. He could sense movement. He could hear the water running in the bathroom nearby. The world was still going on. However…he still heard the voice. Only this time it didn't come from the world around him. It felt like it was coming…from within him. From every cell in his body.

"…What?"

_They're terrified of you, Azure. They've been scared of you ever since you arrived. Don't you remember how Tifa acted? Do you know why Marlene ran upstairs into your room that day before they monsters attacked? It was because her father told her that you were a monster. They're all scared to death of you, Azure. And they hate you for it._

"…No. That's not true."

_It is, Azure. They've said they loved Marlene and Denzel many times…but they've never said it to you. They may have pretended to be your friends, but it was only because they were afraid of making you angry. In reality…they hate you and fear you as much as the people on the street do. They don't want you here. They never wanted you here. They wish you would leave. They wish you had never been born._

Azure felt his face tighten at this. More tears began to fill his eyes. Again, he couldn't prove this, but the possibility filled him with sadness. It made him feel like he used to feel…alone, dejected, and unloved…

_They love Denzel, Azure. And you hurt him. They are out to hurt you now. They're filled with hate to you now. And they're thinking about who you are and where you came from. They think you're dangerous and wicked. They wish you would die. They never wanted you to come to their home, and have been looking for a way to get rid of you ever since. But they knew you'd react if they did. They knew you'd unleash your true power and anger, and they were more fearful of that. So they're keeping you here._

_You feel sad…abandoned…betrayed… That is what they want you to feel. They want you to be miserable and unhappy. They want you to feel like a poor, pitiful creature. It will make you weak. It will turn you into a sniveling child. Then you'll do anything for them to get their version of "love". They'll control you through your sadness and your tears. They'll chain you up like a dog with them. All of them…even if they think they don't. Because, deep down, they all fear you…they all hate you. They want to see you become small and helpless…and to stay that way forever._

Azure continued to sniffle…but his tears now began to dry up. As the voice continued to tell him these things, he started to look up more, and straighten his body out. His eyes were red and cracked…but the moisture began to dry. His face stayed tight…but now it began to twist.

How…dare they...

For months Azure had thought they were his friends…his family. But now, he looked back, and saw how much they were all afraid of him. He saw how much love they gave Marlene and Denzel and withheld from him. As he looked at Cloud today…he saw the truth. He saw just how much he truly hated him… Somewhere in his mind, he was looking at Azure…and was feeling more hateful and angry than he had ever been in his life. He looked at him…and he saw something he feared and despised more than anything.

The voice was right. He had thought these people were different…but they weren't. They were just like everyone else outside. They all feared him and hated him. Only these people…they tried to control him with it. They made him feel like he was accepted here, when the whole time he was never accepted into this family or into any circle of friends. They all thought that their lives would be so much better if he was gone…if he had never existed. Behind his back, all the time, they were talking about how much they hated him…about how they wanted a way to get rid of him…how they were constantly scared of him doing something to them…

Azure's sadness began to fade. As it did…he felt hot within. His anger once more began to swell up, and started to fill him.

_Good._ The voice reassured in a calming tone. _They fear you and hate you…give them something to be afraid of. Fill yourself with anger and choke away your tears. Let your hatred of them push out the false love they instilled in you. See them for what they really are. Anger will make you strong, Azure. It will free you from your sadness and despair. It will give you power you didn't realize you had. It will enable you to survive and thrive all on your own. You need nothing so long as you have it. With hate as your weapon, there is not a force on this world that can stop you. There is no thug or thief or drug dealer who can touch you. Feel the power it can give you…how strong it can make you…_

Azure began to breathe more stiffly. He felt his anger grow…his rage at this family of liars and betrayers. They made his hands turn to fists, and his eyes blaze with rage. And true to what the voice said…he felt himself grow better. His thoughts seemed to become more clear. His body felt taller…mightier. He felt strength coursing through him that he didn't know he had. His fears and sadness faded…and he began to feel stronger and more independent than he had ever been before.

_I don't need them…_ He thought as his anger swelled. _I don't want them. I hate them. Only Marlene ever felt pity for me…but the rest of them hate me. Even that Cetra…_

Azure failed to realize, at this point, that the very name Cetra…seemed to double his anger.

The boy slowly raised off the bed, tight with anger and looking stronger and more powerful than ever. He turned to the door leading out of the room. He glared at it hatefully…and to those who filled the house below. He hated them all. They were traitors…and played on his feelings for too long. He wasn't going to be their prisoner any longer.

The boy turned to the window leading out of the room. Immediately, he stepped off of the bed and onto the ground. Without fear, and with the last of his tears drying up on his face of grim resolution, he walked to the window. On reaching it, he put his hands out and pulled himself into its frame. After doing so, without even thinking of the drain pipe, he leapt right out from it and to the ground below.

* * *

Tifa couldn't believe Cloud.

This was turning out to be a horrible day. First there was that body they found…and then there was Denzel coming in with his head bleeding. Tifa had cleaned it up as best as she could, but to her it looked like it needed stitches to keep from scarring. That meant she had to walk him to the hospital, because they didn't have a car and Tifa didn't trust him on Fenrir. While she was working, she heard yelling and crying and everything else coming from downstairs, before she heard one of the children run up and slam the door. She sighed as this happened, wondering what was going on now.

At last she emerged, and began to walk Denzel downstairs. As she had come down, she had heard Cloud saying something to Aerith, and she was retorting with something else. When she finally got to the bottom, she saw them sitting across from each other, talking about what had happened. Tifa immediately asked what all of the yelling and screaming was about. Cloud was hesitant, but Aerith told her what had happened. She was shocked.

"Why in the world did you do that?" She nearly shot at him.

Denzel, on hearing what had happened, began to turn for the stairs again. "…I want to go see if he's ok."

"No." Cloud immediately stated, turning to Denzel and shaking his head. "He's being punished. And he may be punished for more than this before the day gets out."

"Cloud, you know how strong you are!" Tifa kept on, still in disbelief. "You could have really hurt him! And you know what he's been through!"

Cloud sighed and leaned forward. "Look…it wasn't just about the hit. When you went on upstairs this morning, the police told me they found a bike hidden behind the dumpster. It was brand new, and it had a message on it saying that it was from Azure. It's Marlene's favorite color."

Tifa hesitated at this. Denzel likewise turned back to Cloud, looking confused.

"A bike?" He said aloud. "Azure said he wanted to get Marlene a bike for her birthday…but I told him there was no way we could get enough money to get one. Did you guys give him the money?"

"No, we didn't, Denzel." Cloud immediately answered. "Do you know how he got it?"

The boy shook his head.

Tifa, however, was getting the implications from this. She turned back to Cloud and crossed her arms. She lost some of her anger, but was still a bit upset. "Cloud, what are you saying? Are you saying that Azure-"

"There's no way he could have afforded to get that bike on his own if he bought it." Cloud continued. "So I'm thinking he either looked through one of our wallets, or he might have stolen it."

"Stolen?" Aerith immediately responded in disbelief.

"Azure wouldn't steal!" Denzel protested. After saying this, however, he hesitated a moment and drew back. He seemed to be remembering something. "Well…he really wanted to get Marlene the bike…but I don't think he would have done anything like that…" He said more quietly.

"Cloud, he had no time to steal anything." Tifa responded. "He couldn't have gone out. He's been here almost the whole time over the past two days."

"All I'm saying is that when everything was going crazy with the coming invasion, he might have had a chance to get it. He might not have thought it was stealing at the time, but he might have seen some abandoned truck or something with a new bike on it, and he decided to grab it."

Tifa sighed after a moment. She bowed her head again and frowned. While she did this…she didn't happen to notice Aerith nearby. She too had bowed her head…only she had formed a more thoughtful expression. She was considering something, it appeared. But it wasn't just that. It seemed like…she was noticing something. Like something was disturbing her senses that the others couldn't see or hear…and was making her uncomfortable…

"I'm going to bring Marlene in here." Tifa finally said. "Maybe she'll be able to clear this up before we bring Azure in."

The woman turned and walked out of the living room and into the entrance hall. She went to the door to the bar, and proceeded to open it. When she looked outside, there, as expected, was Marlene sitting on the steps. She always went here whenever she was upset. When the door opened, however, she turned and looked back up to Tifa. She appeared to have calmed down a lot. Her face was still stained with tears, but she had stopped crying. She also didn't look angry anymore.

"Honey, could you come in here for a moment? We need to ask you something."

Marlene sniffed and rubbed her eyes, but then nodded. She began to get up. Once she was on her feet, she went to Tifa's side and held onto her. Tifa put her own hand down beside her, and then began to lead her back into the house. Within a few moments, they were coming back into the living room, and Marlene and Tifa rejoined the circle of people who were already there.

Cloud hesitated a moment. Marlene wasn't looking at him. Tifa could see why. She had watched him beat Azure. She probably didn't like him very much right now. He folded his hands, bowed his head, and sighed for a moment. But then, he raised his eyes again and looked to her.

"Marlene…I need you to tell us something. I found a bicycle hidden behind the dumpster in the alley."

On hearing this…Tifa felt Marlene stiffen. She swallowed and grew nervous. The woman looked down to her, and realized what the answer was before Cloud even asked the question.

"The tag on it said that Azure got it for your birthday. Did you know he got this for you?"

Marlene kept her head bowed, and shrank back a bit closer to Tifa.

"…Marlene?"

The girl swallowed again, but finally spoke in a quiet voice. "…Yes."

Denzel turned to her in surprise. "You knew he got you a bike? He didn't tell me that he did that. When did he tell you?"

Marlene swallowed and cringed a bit more. "…He showed it to me last night." She admitted reluctantly. "He didn't want me to tell you that he got it… He said he thought that you'd be mad that he spent so much money on getting it when we don't have a lot of money…"

Tifa frowned. That sounded like a blatant lie. It was more likely that he didn't want them knowing how he had gotten it in the first place. Cloud likewise sighed and bowed his head a moment. Yet at this…Aerith stiffened a bit once again. She raised a hand to her mouth…and her eyes filled with what looked like the beginnings of anxiety…or even a bit of fear.

Marlene herself twisted her arms and legs and looked rather small. After they had all be silent for a while, Cloud looked back up and stared at her, but also turned and gave a glance to Denzel as well.

"Alright you two. I want you to tell me the truth. Do you know of any time that Azure was able to go out and get the bike?"

Marlene swallowed and kept her head down. Denzel himself began to look a bit nervous. He folded his hands behind him and began to look at his shoes. Tifa saw them both do this, and immediately let out a sigh. So they did know something about this.

"…No." Denzel finally said.

Marlene kept quiet with her head bowed.

Cloud sighed himself and turned to the girl. "…Marlene?"

The girl swallowed again, and dug her foot against the ground.

"…I don't want to tell."

Tifa looked down at Marlene at that. "…Why not, sweetie?" She asked, in a much calmer and more reassuring voice.

"…I don't want Cloud to get mad and hit him again." Marlene quietly answered.

Tifa looked back up to Cloud at this, and for a moment flashed a frown at him. It was in a way to say to him, "You see what happens?" He looked and saw her, and got her hidden message when she did this. She looked back down to the girl soon after, and rubbed her hand along her, trying to reassure her to speak. As for Cloud, he closed his eyes and sighed, but then opened them again and looked to the little girl.

"…Marlene, I won't get mad. I won't punish him anymore. I won't even let him know I know. But I have to know if you know how he might have gotten this bike. There's a chance that Azure may have stolen it or the money to buy it."

The girl looked up at this in a snap, and gazed at Cloud earnestly. "Azure wouldn't steal! He-"

Cloud held up a hand to stop her as he closed his eyes. "I know…I know Azure wouldn't steal. But he may have taken something that he didn't realize costed money. He might have thought that this was free to give out when it wasn't. Or he might have done something that he didn't know was bad to get it. I need you to tell me, Marlene. Because if he did do something wrong, then the police might find out he did it and then he'll get in real trouble. So please…tell me what you know."

Tifa looked down to Marlene. Her look wasn't as hard, but it implored her to tell the truth as well. The girl looked up to her, and then looked out to Aerith and Denzel. Of them all, Tifa saw that only Denzel looked anxious, as if for her to not say anything. Marlene looked back down to the ground. She appeared torn for a moment, trying to decide what to say or what to do. She had two loyalties to choose from. Yet in the end, she broke down and spoke in a very quiet, hesitant voice.

"…He…he…told us…to cover for him…for a while yesterday…right before we had my party." She slowly admitted. Denzel sighed from where he was and turned more downcast than before. Marlene slowly went on. "He…said he had to do something. He wanted us to make sure you didn't know he was gone. He went out through the window on the drain pipe." Marlene hesitated for a moment after this, and then looked imploringly up to the adults. "But he didn't steal anything from you, Cloud! Or from Tifa or Aerith or anyone else! He never went into your room or anything!"

Yet despite how Marlene pleaded, Tifa knew the damage had been done. Denzel continued to look down and uneasy from where he was. It was obvious that he had wanted to keep quiet about it all, and had known the whole time. So he had been out getting this. It seemed a bit unusual to Tifa. Obviously, he didn't want them knowing that he was going to get it. That meant he was ashamed of one of the ways in which he would get it. But which one? The stores should have been locked up or open by then, so he couldn't have stolen it like that… But if he was going to buy it, then why did he hide in the first place unless he had gotten the money in some sort of dishonest way?

Cloud must have realized the same things. He stayed silent briefly, but in the end looked back up to Tifa. "…We better bring him back down." He finally said.

Immediately, Tifa took her hands off of Marlene, causing the girl to look to her. "I'll get him." She immediately said. She didn't want Cloud going up there. He'd just make him more upset. Maybe if she went he'd feel more at ease. Cloud seemed to reach that same conclusion. And so, after a momentary pause, he nodded to her. Tifa immediately turned and began to walk back the way she had come, back toward the stairwell.

On reaching it, the woman quickly ascended the steps. Once she was at the top, she turned and walked toward Azure's room. Before doing anything else, she put her head against the door and listened. She was trying to hear if there was crying or anything else. She could hear nothing, however. She hesitated, but then reached out and knocked.

"…Azure? It's Tifa."

No response.

"Are you alright in there? Can I come in?"

Still no answer.

The woman drew back and hesitated. He was giving the silent treatment. Maybe he was too upset right now to want to talk to her. Maybe he figured that they had found out the truth. After all, you could easily hear what was going on downstairs by cracking the door. Seeing as he wasn't saying she could enter, she tried the complimentary question.

"I'm going to come in. If you don't want me to, just say so."

Again, no answer.

Tifa took that as him being neutral. She slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. She turned into the frame and looked inside.

A light breeze at the window blew the covers and a few loose papers and drawings in the room. But other than that, she saw nothing. Denzel's bed was indented, indicating that he had thrown himself on that when he entered. His cot wouldn't take him throwing himself around, after all. However, he wasn't there. She didn't see him in her immediate line of vision.

Tifa wasn't worried, however. Azure had used to hide on the opposite side of the bed. She walked in at that, and moved toward the opposing side of Denzel's bed. But when she looked on that side…she saw nothing. Her brow furrowed at this.

"Azure?" She called out. As she did so, she dropped down to her knees. She lifted up the covers first on Denzel's bed, and then on Marlene's, looking underneath them. She saw nothing, just things they had shoved under there. After seeing this…Tifa's face began to crease. She turned and looked to the only other place one could hide…the closet. She felt herself moving a bit faster when she reached it and opened the door…but once again turned up nothing.

Tifa began to feel worry now, and a bit of fear started to well up inside her. Moving quickly now, she stepped out of the room and looked to the bathroom. But she didn't need to go any closer. It was still wide open from when she had been there, and there was no one there. Running out of options, Tifa turned and walked to her own room. She opened the door there, and soon began to move through it, looking through closets, under the bed, and anywhere else a boy could hide. But she still saw nothing. He wasn't there.

Now, the woman was growing very worried, and her face showed it. He wasn't here. He couldn't have come downstairs. It didn't matter if one was as silent as she could be when she trained. The steps creaked too much. But he wasn't anywhere up here… Where could he have gone?

Then, as Tifa thought of that, she remembered to what Marlene had told her.

_The drain pipe._

Tifa immediately turned and nearly ran back into the kids' room. The window was open there, just as she had left it. It had been open when she came in, she remembered. Quickly, she ran to it and stuck her head outside. But below, the alleyway was clear. There was no sign of anyone there. And there shouldn't have been. They had been talking for a while now. He had more than enough time to get away…

Tifa now was scared. She used to be afraid of this boy…but she had been tending to him, feeding him, clothing him, and treating him like a member of the family for weeks. Her own maternal instincts began to feel fear and anxiety for him. She realized what he had to have done…and it filled her with terror.

Immediately, the woman ran out of the room again. She practically leapt down the stairs, taking two at a time as she rushed back down. By the time she reached the bottom and made for the living room, the others gathered there heard her come, and they turned to look at her. When she did rush in, her face was stretched with fear.

"Azure's gone." She stated. "He's run away."

Denzel and Marlene immediately formed looks of surprise, which quickly gave way to anxiety and fear. They stared at each other nervously. Cloud, on his part, sighed and bowed his head again. This time…his dark mood was more focused on himself. Tifa could tell immediately what he was thinking…and, to be honest, she couldn't help but feel that he was right to think this. What he had done had been across the line, and now it had affected him. That was more than likely the thing that had caused him to run away, just as what Hoeng did to him caused him to run away. And now, the guilt of what he had done began to weigh on him again.

Marlene finally turned back to Tifa, face stricken with fear again. "We have to go find him!"

"He said people used to hurt him when he was on his own!" Denzel added. "What if they do it again?"

On hearing this, Cloud exhaled and closed his eyes. He held for only a fraction of a second, but then began to put his hands at his sides to push himself up. "…Azure is not going to get hurt. We're going to find him. I-"

"Denzel? Marlene? Why don't you go out and start calling out for Azure in case he's still nearby? Cloud and Tifa and me will get ready to go out and try to find him."

Both Tifa and Cloud turned their heads to this unexpected pronouncement. They found themselves looking at Aerith. She seemed normal and calm enough, but her attention was focused on the two children. Neither of them debated her, although they wondered why she had just said this. As for Marlene and Denzel, they didn't need to be told twice. Eager to find their friend, both turned and ran for the door to the bar area. They soon opened it and ran out, leaving the three adults in silence. They did hear the second door open outside a moment later, and then began to hear the faint cries of the two children began to call out Azure's name. They began to move apart as they moved around the building, but they continued to cry.

As they did, Tifa and Cloud focused on Aerith. The Cetra herself kept her eyes on the children even after they had gone out. It wasn't until they began to cry that her face lost some of its control and firmness. She slowly leaned back into her chair. And as she did, worry began to cover her expression. They saw some sort of fear or anxiety start to grow in her eyes, and kept them focused on an invisible object as she leaned back. She slowly exhaled…seeming to try to steady herself in her moment of fear.

Both Cloud and Tifa became a bit uncomfortable on seeing her like this, and knew something was wrong.

"Aerith?" Cloud finally asked. "What's the matter?"

The Cetra inhaled deeply and exhaled again at this, and then turned to the two of them.

"…I need to tell you what I've been feeling…and I hope that my worst fears aren't true."

* * *

"Azure! Azure!"

Marlene continued to call out as she ran around to the back of the Seventh Heaven. While Denzel hung around the front and cried, she would move to the rear. She ran all the way into the rear alley and into it. She called out his name back there, hoping that he would pop out from the dumpster or some other hiding place back there. Unfortunately, he did not. The girl was forced to turn back to the outside of the alley and continued to call his name.

"Azure! Come back! Please!"

The girl was filled with fear for him. What Denzel said was right. What if someone tried to hurt him again? What if they shot him or stabbed him? What if one of the thugs out here tried to do something to him? Even if that didn't happen, what if he never came back? He was one of Marlene's friends. She couldn't stand to see him run away. She had to get to him. She was mad at Cloud now, knowing that because he hit him he had run off. She had to find him so that she could tell him Cloud was sorry, and that he could come back. She and Denzel would stand in front of him if he tried to hit him again. But she had to find him first. She had to meet him and persuade him to come back. But where was he?

Marlene knew she was supposed to stay close to the Seventh Heaven unless she was with someone else, but she didn't care. She couldn't just stand here. What if Azure was farther off? And so, she ran back out of the alley. Instead, she began to run down the darker, more abandoned streets behind their house, and called out all the more earnestly.

"Azure! Answer me please! Azure!"

As Marlene continued to run down the back street, putting more and more distance between herself and her home, she called out unceasingly. Her face stayed tight with fear, and her eyes welled up with tears. She had to find him…she had to get his attention before he went too far. She didn't care that as she ran, Denzel's own cries were becoming more faint in the distance. She didn't care that the buildings around her seemed to rise and become more dark and shadowy. She just wanted to find him. Without fear, she turned into each alley and called down them, trying to get her friend to show himself, and then ran on. She didn't look back once to see how far she was going. Her sole concern was finding her friend alive and well…

The girl was growing worried, wondering if she was moving farther away from him, and thinking he had went the other way. This made her more nervous. She slowly came to a halt on the sidewalk. She looked around her at the abandoned buildings and streets, but saw nothing. Swallowing, she turned her head up once more, and opened her mouth to call out one more time…

But then, she saw a flash of silver in one of the rays of sunlight that shone between buildings. Immediately, Marlene looked down to the source. There he was. He was just ahead, looking out from the edge of a building, staring at her with his pale green eyes.

Marlene broke into a smile. "Az-"

She cut herself off a moment later, as Azure frantically raised a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. The girl didn't know why he wanted her to be quiet…but she wasn't about to say anything to get him to run off again. She went silent as he indicated. After that, he beckoned to her to come after him into the alley, and then ducked out of sight. The girl hesitated a moment. She turned and looked behind her. Denzel's own voice was very faint now…and she realized just how far she had gone from the Seventh Heaven. Even running it would take a while to get back. But in the end, she turned and looked back to Azure. Then she ran to the alley after him.

The girl soon reached the edge, and ducked inside. Azure was standing just within it, seeming to be hiding against the wall. On seeing him, Marlene immediately ran up and hugged him, grateful that he was safe. Azure returned it. They hugged for a few moments of silence. But then, Marlene began to back up from him again. He let her, and soon they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Azure…you're alright!" Marlene exclaimed in relief. The boy smiled slightly in response to this. However, Marlene's face soon turned anxious after saying this. "Why did you run away from home?"

On hearing this, Azure's smile faded. His brows creased, and he suddenly looked much more troubled and dark. He bowed his head and slowly sighed.

"…I can't stay there anymore, Marlene." He finally said.

The girl's eyes widened, and she immediately stepped in closer to him. "Why?"

"…Everyone there is afraid of me." He slowly admitted. "Everyone but you. They're as scared of me as everyone else is out here. They…" The boy paused, but then sighed. "…They hate me. They wish I would go away…so I'm leaving."

"No, Azure! That's not true!" The girl immediately answered, coming in closer and taking the boy by the arms. She turned him to face her. His face was still low and dark, but he managed to look up to her. "I don't hate you! Denzel doesn't hate you! Aerith doesn't hate you! No one wants you to go away! Cloud's really sorry for what he did! And Tifa's worried about you! We all want you to come home!"

The boy sadly gazed back at her for a moment. In the end, he shook his head. "They may say that…but they're afraid of me. They're scared of how strong I am. I can't stay, Marlene. I was holding out here waiting to see if you would come out, because I wanted to see you again. But I can't stay around here. They all think I hit Denzel on purpose. When they find out about the bike, they'll think I stole it. It's better if I just run away…"

"Please, Azure!" Marlene pleaded. "Please don't go! I'll miss you too much!"

The silver-haired boy paused once again at this, looking at Marlene's own sad eyes. He stayed sad-looking himself during that time. But in the end…he began to look a bit hopeful, and a slight smile came on his face.

"…You could come with me."

Marlene abruptly paused. Her face went back, and turned to confusion. "…Come with you?"

Azure, growing more hopeful, nodded. "Yeah. Come with me, Marlene. Then I won't be alone anymore, and you won't have to miss me."

Marlene still hesitated, looking puzzled at this request. "You mean…you want me to run away with you? Leave home and everyone else?"

Azure quickly nodded. "Yes! We'll be out together, just the two of us! We won't need Cloud or Tifa or anyone else!"

The girl still paused at this. She didn't like this idea…and had no desire to leave Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Aerith, Ragnar, her father, or anyone else. She would miss Azure…but she didn't think she'd want to stay with him so that she could be away from all of her other friends and family. And yet Azure continued to look eagerly at her, seeming to hope that she would agree.

"But…where will we sleep?" Marlene finally asked. "How will we eat? We can't live on the street. So many people are out there who want to hurt you…"

But to this, Azure's smile only grew. He actually chuckled a bit, as if Marlene was making a bit of a joke. This only puzzled the girl even more. Not only that…but something about it unnerved her. Azure suddenly didn't seem like himself.

"We don't have to live on the street, Marlene." Azure reassured. "Over the past few days, I've discovered something about myself. I'm strong and powerful…stronger than anyone else, even Cloud or Tifa. I can do anything. I can beat up anyone who tries to hurt you or me. I'm not scared of the streets anymore, Marlene. I'm not scared of anyone, because I know I'm stronger than them…_better_ than them.

"Marlene…" Azure continued, taking the girl by the hands, leaning in, and growing more enthusiastic. "There's hundreds…thousands of criminals in this city. People who lie, cheat, steal, murder, sell drugs…do everything bad. They all have a lot of money from stealing and selling drugs. None of them can stop me from taking it from them. And who would they go to? The police? No one would believe them because they're criminals. If they tried to stop me, I can hurt them…even kill them…with my bare hands. All that money will be ours. I can buy you anything. All your favorite things to eat. Your own puppy or kitty. All the pretty clothes in the mall. A house with a big flower garden. I can give you anything!"

Azure was growing more eager as he said this. And he didn't flinch in the least when he talked about hurting…or killing…people. Marlene's eyes widened more when he said that…and her uncertain, confused face began to take on a bit of unease…and even fear. Azure…when he spoke about killing people…almost seemed to be…happy that he could. His words, and how he was acting, were making her uncomfortable.

"Then one day…" Azure went on, talking louder and smiling wider. "We'll both be grown up. When we are, I'll be by far the strongest person alive. I'll be able to destroy the whole New Shinra Army and the Planet Protector Army by myself. I'll be able to take over the whole world, Marlene! And when I do, I'll give it to you. We'll be the king and queen of Gaia! We'll have a great life together! We'll never be cold or hungry again, and we'll always get whatever we want! And once we rule the world, we can get rid of all the fighting and killing and all the people who want to hurt us! We'll remake the world how we want it!"

Marlene stared blankly back at this. She didn't share any of Azure's sudden joy...and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never before had Azure talked like this. He had never wanted to rule the world or said anything about it. He had never talked about killing people and taking their money. But he seemed happy and joyful now about all of this…and he was scaring Marlene more than he had ever scared her before. That he would want to conquer this world…be its ruler…make the rules himself… It sounded just like the bad people she heard about who tried to take over the world when she was younger. As Marlene heard this, she began to think back to what her daddy had said to her two months ago…what she thought was a lie and wouldn't hear. The Azure she knew then was kind and meek.

But this Azure…seemed like a different person.

The girl paused a bit longer in the face of this proclamation. She felt very uncomfortable now...and found herself no longer happy to have found Azure. She didn't want to be alone with him in this alley. But then…she managed to say something. "But…what about Denzel? What about-"

At the mention of that name…Azure's joy suddenly vanished. To Marlene's surprise, his face suddenly turned cross.

"What _about_ Denzel?" He nearly snorted back, cutting Marlene off. "Why should he have any say in this? He'll never be as strong as me, Marlene! He'll never be as smart or fast! That's why he hates me more than the others! That's why he tried to make me lose today in front of you! But I can give you everything Denzel can't. _I_ can give you the world. What can he give you? Which one of us got you your favorite present for your birthday? He just wanted to give you those stupid cards! I'm the one who went out and got the money and the gift!"

Marlene recoiled as how angry Azure had suddenly become. It was like the mere mention of Denzel's name set him off, like he hated to hear it. But why? Denzel was his best friend… He was the one who brought him in… How could he think these things about him? What was going on with him? Why was Azure acting like this? Why was he getting so angry?

But then…something suddenly clicked with Marlene. She realized what Azure was saying…and she related it back to what he had said before. She made a connection…and suddenly found herself stricken with more fear. She took another step away from Azure, now fully showing her fear at her sudden realization. As he saw her looking at him like that…his own anger began to grow in his eyes.

"That…that's how you got my bike…" She said aloud. "You…you hurt someone… You stole their money…"

Azure glared on at her.

"…Why are you backing away from me, Marlene?" He asked angrily, as if challenging her.

The girl began to raise a hand to her mouth to cover her growing horror, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"…You didn't hit him by accident. You hit him on purpose…didn't you?"

"What are you doing?" He nearly snapped. "Are you trying to get away from me? Huh!"

"Azure…you're scaring me…" Marlene answered, her face filling with fear and sadness. "Everything you're saying…it's scaring me…"

On hearing this, however, Azure's eyes enlarged.

"…You're afraid of me too, aren't you?" He lashed back, accusingly. "You're afraid just like the rest of them! You're scared of me because of what I can do! Because of who I am!"

The girl swallowed. She began to withdraw on herself, cringing. Azure's face was blazing with anger. She was afraid he would strike her at any moment, and she took another step back.

"Azure…please…" She begged in a small voice. "Let's just go home…"

_"Why!"_ Azure yelled back. His hands balled into fists, and he began to walk forward to her. Marlene gasped, but she couldn't move away. His pale eyes burned fiercely, and seemed to freeze her. "So that the rest of you can make me feel horrible! So that you can hurt me again and again! So you can make me weak by thinking that I need your love! I don't need your love! I don't need anyone's love! You all want to control me! You all want me to act like a sick puppy in front of you!"

Marlene couldn't answer. She was frozen in fear as the boy began to tower over her. She didn't know what to say. Azure was growing so mean… He _was_ a different person now. She didn't even see a trace of the boy he had once been in him. He was doing so many wicked things…saying so many horrible things… She couldn't give any answer.

In the end, Azure grit his teeth and sneered at her. Only then did he turn and begin to walk away from her. His body was tight with rage, and each step he took seemed to shake the ground. Once he was far enough away from her, Azure snapped his head back around and glared at her hatefully.

"…I hate you more than anyone now, Marlene…because you made me love you when you hated me the whole time." He sneered. "I hate you…your family…this city…and everyone else on the face of this world."

With that, the boy snapped away from her. Then, to Marlene's further surprise…he suddenly crouched and leapt into the air. Revealing superhuman movements, the boy lunged into the sky a full two stories before arching and hitting a brick side of a building. He immediately rushed up the rest of the way, scurring along the flat surface as if it was a ladder, and went over the top. After that, he ran along the side of the roof…and was gone, moving away from the Seventh Heaven.

Marlene quivered as tears fell from her eyes, looking after the boy. She was still shaking and cringing. But as she stood there…she began to think back to what he said. There was only one other person she had known of that had possessed so much hate…who had hated everyone on the face of the Planet…

Breaking out into full sobs, the girl turned and began to run out of the alley and back toward the Seventh Heaven.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	40. Return Of The Fallen Angel

Hard to believe that I'm already at the end of another mini-story within The Aleron Saga, isn't it? For those of you who are fans of Bahamut, that means he'll be coming back into the story pretty soon. Not the next chapter, but hopefully the one after that. For now, watch Azure as he completes his path to the dark side...

* * *

_It's times like this that I wish Aerith was a little less kind hearted…_

Cloud thought this as he listened to her reveal what she had noticed with increasing irritation. Apparently, this whole time, Aerith had been noticing something was wrong. And it wasn't recently either. She revealed that Azure had lost his temper back when the manimals attacked the Seventh Heaven, and had in fact killed two of them rather brutally. She revealed that she sensed something not only change within him, but within the world around him. It was as if the land itself was shuddering in fear. She had managed to snap him out of it, and things had returned to normal for weeks. But then…there came this recent chain of events. Aerith revealed she had been hearing the world around her groaning and trembling several times over the past few days, and that it had been growing worse and more frequent. And now…she was feeling it steadily around her.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Cloud nearly accused.

Aerith bowed her head and sighed. "…To be honest, Cloud, I sensed the same things around you back when we traveled together."

This deflated the ex-mercenary's anger a bit. He recoiled and bowed his own head with a tired exhale.

"I didn't honestly think there was a threat. Jenova has been dead. You all said you killed her in the Crater." A pause, and then another sigh. "…But I suppose I shouldn't have believed that when I heard about the incident in Midgar. It's obvious to me now that Jenova cannot die so long as some piece of it remains. And I saw quite a bit in the underground lab… At any rate, I wanted him to have a chance. I wanted him to turn to us. I thought I could win him over with love, as Tifa had done to you…"

Cloud said nothing. He continued to look down, and kept his grim expression.

Tifa was a bit more anxious. Her own face was nervous, and she held her fist to her lip. After hesitating a moment, she turned to Cloud.

"…If he is losing his temper like this…showing signs of turning into…you know…do you think that he was the one who…?"

Cloud sighed.

"…The investigator said that there was an indentation in the sternum…that he looked like he had been flung into the brick wall. PCP nothing… Only a 1st Class SOLDIER could have done something like that…or a Sephiroth clone."

A dark chill pervaded the room at that. Everyone began was uncomfortable now. Things were going bad. The victory they had achieved was nearly forgotten in this new light…

Then, in a flash, each one was ripped from their thoughts as they heard the door to the bar fling open, smacking against the wall as it did. The three turned and looked to the door into the house. A moment later, it flung open as well.

Tears pouring down her face, panting from having run so far, and looking overcome with sadness and terror, Marlene ran into the room. She paused only to swallow once. But then, once she had some breath, she cried out to them.

"Azure's gone crazy! Please help him!"

Cloud immediately sat upright at that. Tifa rushed over to Marlene again and bent down at her side. When she did, the girl put her arms around her and placed her head against her shoulder to keep crying. Aerith herself stiffened at this. But then, Cloud noticed her close her eyes and ease back into her chair for a moment. She was focusing again, looking like she was trying to talk to the Planet right now. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was Marlene's crying. Cloud looked in between her and Aerith, trying to see what would change first. Marlene, on her part, continued to cry bitterly as Tifa struggled to calm her down. It wasn't long before Denzel, who had seen Marlene run past him in tears, ran back into the house as well through the same way. On seeing Marlene crying, he immediately rushed over to her and tried to find out what was wrong. This went on for a few moments…before Aerith finally opened her eyes. Cloud turned his full attention to her at that.

The Cetra, for once, looked grim.

"…Things are getting worse."

Cloud swallowed. He didn't like the sound of this. He couldn't afford to sit here any longer. He needed to do something…but before he could, he had to know what was going on. He turned back to Marlene. The girl was still crying, but she had calmed down somewhat. She was able to look up and away from Tifa.

"Marlene." He called to her.

The girl wiped her eyes and nose, sniffled, but then turned to Cloud.

"I know you may be mad at me." He began in a firm voice. "I know you may be afraid of what I did to Azure. But you have to tell me what is going on. If you want me to help Azure, then you have to tell me everything. Right now, I think that Azure is in terrible danger, and that if we don't find him soon… Well, it will be bad. Let's just leave it at that. For his sake, you have to tell me what you know. Do you understand?"

The girl sniffed again, but then slowly nodded. She hesitated again for a few moments to get her bearings and calm down. But in the end, she stabilized herself enough to speak.

Marlene told them everything that had happened since she had gone outside. She told them how she had run off looking for Azure, and had found him. She told them how he thought they all hated him and were afraid of him. Then…she told them of what he planned to do. What he thought of doing to get by. When this was said…there was no more doubt in Cloud's mind. The horrible truth became clear. That was how Azure had gotten the bike. He had seen that thug the other night, went out through the window, murdered him, and then took his money. However…as Marlene related what else Azure had said…the ex-mercenary felt increasingly cold inside. Before he had acted out viciously…but now, he was starting to talk like someone else he remembered… And how he ended by saying that he hated everyone…

Everyone, including Denzel, showed anxiety, disbelief, and fear at this. But as for Cloud, it was much worse. The possibility was fully justified in Cloud's mind after this. As Marlene finished, and he turned to look at the others, and have them in turn look back to him…they realized the horrible truth. The worst case scenario had revealed itself. Azure's heritage was beginning to come out. He was revealing his nature as a Sephiroth clone. And if that was true…then it might only be a matter of time before this "Sephiroth larva" "matured" as Kadaj had…

And if that happened…the New Shinra Army would be the least of the Planet Protector Army's worries.

It would be the least of the _world's_ worries.

Cloud rose to his feet and turned to Tifa and Aerith. They looked back to him.

"…We have to find him…_right now_." He coldly stated. He began to reach for his radio after saying this. "I'll call Ragnar. He can put in an alert to the PPA to be on the lookout for him. Then he can relay the message to the police. Say that there's a runaway child. Then I'm going to get out there and look for him myself."

Tifa and Aerith both began to rise.

"I can-"

_"No."_ Cloud coldly and sharply ordered, glaring at Tifa with a look that showed that nothing she could do was going to bend him. "He said that he hated Marlene more than anyone. And he's attacked Denzel once already. I want you both to stay here and make sure he doesn't get anywhere near either of them."

Denzel and Marlene might have protested, but right now they were too nervous to say anything, and didn't know what to make of Azure's change in behavior. Tifa herself didn't protest for a change, knowing that when it came to matters like this, Cloud was unbending.

Aerith, however, posed a question to Cloud as he brought his radio up.

"Cloud…if you find him…and he won't come back with you…" She slowly murmured. "...What are you going to do?"

The ex-mercenary paused when he heard this question. He darkly looked down for a moment…but then turned his gaze back up to Aerith.

"…You can't ask me that question."

* * *

"What?" Ragnar nearly exclaimed into his end of the radio. "Can I? Of course! I mean, they may think it's strange that we're put on alert to look for a kid, but…" A pause, and then a nod. "Alright, alright…I'll get right on it. And I'll look for him too." Another pause, and then a head shake. "No way, Cloud. You're not talking me out of this. I'm not a bad fighter myself, remember? And I've already thrashed one Jenova creature." One more pause. "Good idea. Let's just hope she doesn't run off this time. Alright, I'm signing off. Goodbye."

Ragnar released the call button, and immediately began to adjust his radio to a different channel. And to think…he had been worried a moment ago about who was the best officer to appoint to integrate the Wutai Gold Navy personnel into their own encampment. He had been stewing at his desk, sitting across from Colonel Nanaki, over who was the best choice. He had thought that Commander Yuffie, being of Wutai origin herself, might be the optimum decision. But Red XIII thought, and possibly wisely, that she was far too unstable to assign to such an important place, and he recommended an officer with…relatively low battle capabilities: Commander Marx. Ragnar thought the man was too incompetent to do it. He was promoted as a supply commander, not a military commander. In battle, he wasn't that great. It was his ability to move around supplies and non-combat troops. Although that might have been best for this situation, Ragnar preferred people who could work under pressure.

At any rate, all of this was forgotten in light of this change.

Red XIII, naturally, picked up on it immediately.

"So…our worst fears about Azure have surfaced."

On hearing this, Ragnar froze. He looked to Red XIII in confusion.

"How…?"

"Above-human level hearing, remember." Red XIII responded.

Ragnar paused at this, but then gave a nod. "Oh yeah. But it appears so. I'm going to put the army on alert. We have to find him before things get too late. I'm going to try and look for him myself."

To this, however, the beast raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Ragnar, who had turned back to the radio to adjust the channel, immediately turned back to Red XIII in confusion at this retort.

"I mean…you will already have your army searching. One would think that would be enough." The beast answered. "I don't really see how you could make an appreciable difference. And you do have your duties."

Ragnar paused at this. He supposed this did make some sense. He did still have some work that needed to get done before he should quit for the day. And yet, when it came to this…he didn't feel quite like standing aside. He felt it was important that he contribute. Then again…he had already neglected his responsibilities far too many times for personal matters. Usually, they ended up suffering for it.

Red XIII sighed when he saw the youth hesitate. "I can see you're obviously upset about this…so here is a compromise. You keep working until you get the rest of these immediate tasks completed. I'll go out in your place."

Hearing this confused the youth again. "You?"

"Yes, me." Red XIII calmly answered. "In case you haven't noticed, I do have canine characteristics. And demeaning as it is…" The beast hesitated a moment, and sighed to himself. "…I can probably sniff him out a lot easier than you can find him searching visually."

Ragnar again hesitated. Truth be told…the thought of Red XIII trying to smell someone out like a bloodhound made the youth want to snicker. However, he was telling the truth. He probably was a lot better at finding someone than Ragnar could be. And the youth did have work to finish here. He held a bit longer, but in the end realized this was the best choice.

The general finally turned back to the radio and went back to adjusting the channel. "…Alright. But once I'm done, I'm going to head straight over to Cloud and Tifa's. I don't like the idea of anyone coming for them either."

* * *

Although he had seemed fierce and independent…Azure was still very much a child…and a person who wanted companionship.

For hours he had run from that alley. His strength came freely now, easily obeying his whims. Using it, he found himself leaping across rooftops easily, and able to run for hours without tiring. He did so now, running across the city as far as he could. He wanted to put the world in between him and the Seventh Heaven. He wanted to leave his memories and his emotions far behind there, and never feel them again. But the more he ran, the more alone he found himself. And the more alone he was…the more he had nothing but his memories. The more he remembered that the only time he had ever remembered being happy was living there, when he felt he had friends…even family. And now that it was gone…he only became more and more aware of how alone he was.

Night fell…and with it came darkness. As it closed around him, it didn't matter that he was running on the rooftops. He remembered the world…the dark world around him. The world full of hatred and fear for him. The world that wanted him dead. Below him was a planet of people who despised him and longed to see him destroyed. And now…he was alone against them. It didn't matter how strong he was. He was still alone…alone against the whole of the world… And no one who could feel could bear the thought that there was not one in the world who loved him. The world turned dark around him…seeming to signify the darkness and isolation he lived in.

At last…Azure could go no further. As he came to a break between buildings, he felt it was time to stop here. And so he did. He leapt off of the edge of the roof, dropped for six stories, and then landed on his feet. He barely felt a jolt as he crouched to intercept the ground. He dropped into a squat as he impacted…and then held there. All around him was darkness. The smell of the trash began to pervade his nostrils…and a few bits of paper and waste rippled in the wind. Other than that…nothing. He was quite alone now.

And as he realized that…he began to weep.

Azure's boldness slowly broke. He fell back into a seated position, and drew his legs in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them inward, and then put his head down on them. And there, he cried. His strength meant nothing. He felt just as helpless, abandoned, and unloved as he had when he first arrived at the Seventh Heaven. Despite all his assertions and power…he felt like the child he had once been. He was nothing again…nothing but a little, scared boy. And he felt totally alone in an uncaring world.

_Why…?_ He found himself asking. _Why do they have to be scared of me? Why do they have to hate who I am? Does being strong make me so evil? Is it such a crime to be like this? And is this what it's going to be for the rest of my life? Am I going to be alone? Without any friends? No family? I don't even know who _I_ am… And now I'm out here alone… _

_I can't do it by myself. I need someone. If the whole world hates me, then what do I care about myself? Does it really matter if I live or die? Won't people be happier if I just sit here and cry for the rest of my life? What if I am just a monster? What if there's nothing left in the world for me?_

Azure continued to think these dark thoughts about himself as he cried. He would have probably cried himself to sleep that night, thinking about all that he had lost and would never have.

That was…if someone hadn't been listening.

_"…But son…_I_ love you."_

Azure's eyes opened, and his head raised. The voice again. Only this time…it wasn't from around him or within him. It was _audible_. It was physical, coming from right in this alley. The boy turned his head, and began to look around for what could have been the source.

_"Here…my son."_

Azure turned his head down. There. A grating was on the ground of this alley, not far from where Azure sat. The voice was coming from there…from down within the storm sewer. That was where Hoeng had come from… However, Azure had never heard this person before. And as he began to turn and look to it…he realized what it had said.

"…What…did you call me?"

_"You're finally ready to know the truth, child of mine."_ The voice answered. _"You think you were a mistake…a failure…a creature destined for misery and pain. But you're wrong. You are the greatest creature on the whole of this world. One day…perhaps the whole of the universe._

_"Humanity _does_ hate you, Azure. But more than that. The world itself hates you. It trembles in fear in your wake. Because it knows what _I_ know. You are more than any mere human. You're more than any mere organism of this world. You are powerful beyond measure."_

Azure swallowed once, but kept looking at the grating.

"…What am I?"

_"You are my son."_

"…And what are you?"

_"I am an alien visitor to this world. I came here to feed upon it, but I was imprisoned. They made you from blending my DNA with that of a human…giving birth to a hybrid possessing power, knowledge, and ability far beyond that of all mere mortals."_

Azure hesitated at this. A nervous chill went through him…as he realized what this thing was saying. He looked down at his body, and looked over his flesh…almost expecting it to change before his eyes...to see some sort of distinctive difference between him and everyone else.

"…I'm…an alien?"

_"You're more than that crude word that these humans designate. You're a king, Azure. You were always destined to be one. You were made for greatness. I knew this from the day you were born. For years I was unable to reach you…but now I have gathered the power to do so. I called you because I wanted you to awaken to the truth. And now, that day has come._

_"This world will hate you and fear you. It will try to destroy you. Not only humanity, but the Planet itself. I know, because it once tried to destroy me. But you can be its master, my child. You can be the master of all life here…and one day of the universe. You can bend it to your will. It wishes for your death, but you can destroy it instead. You can seize control of your power and assert your true ability. You can make it tremble in your wake. You can make its power your own as I once tried to make its power mine. Only where I alone failed…_we_ may succeed."_

Azure said nothing, but trembled slightly as he looked down at himself. Yet when he heard this, he looked up to the grate again.

"…We?"

_"This world has abandoned you, and will now hunt you down and destroy you. Even now…the army of this city is mobilizing to find you and kill you. But I, my son…have not abandoned you. I see you for how great and beautiful you truly are. I recognize your potential. I love you. I am the only one who truly ever loved you. And I want you to live up to the family legacy. Accept the gift that I offer you."_

Azure straightened up a bit more. "…What gift?"

_"You think your power will come to you one day…but it is already here. It merely lies dormant within you, like a seed waiting for water and sun to bring it to life. You are powerful beyond measure now. But embrace this power…and the world itself will bend to your will. All things on this world will be given to your dominion. You can unleash your revenge against it…make it pay for spurning you…destroy those who tried to destroy you. You'll never feel scared…never feel alone again. You will be connected to our family…and receive the rights to inherit this world."_

The boy continued to hesitate.

"…How?"

In response…the grate was suddenly pushed open. Azure didn't see how exactly…but something dark emerged from beneath and pushed it.

_"Take my hand, son. Join our family. Become who you were born to be. And never…ever…feel sad and alone again."_

Azure stared at the open grate…knowing that within, the person wanted him. But he was scared. There was darkness down there…and something that he knew now wasn't human. He was afraid…

And yet…he knew that there was nothing for him up here. The world did hate him. His former friends and family abandoned him. This world was turning against him, and it would try to kill him. He would be left alone to try and save himself, but he would be unable to. He couldn't triumph alone against a world of hate and anger. He couldn't last all by himself. He needed someone. He needed to feel loved and supported. He needed to be free of the crippling terror and fear that he felt. He hated feeling sad and abandoned… He hated feeling miserable and alone…

Perhaps…with this person, he would at last find hope and a future for himself. Perhaps he would find purpose.

Perhaps…if this was truly his mother…then he would find love.

There was nothing else in this world left for him.

Azure swallowed once more. He shuddered one last time. But then…he inhaled and stiffened himself out. He stopped shaking. His eyes focused on the open grate…and his face turned hard and firm again. He was resolved. He _did_ have nothing else.

Crawling forward…Azure dipped his hand down and into the darkness.

Immediately…he felt something pierce the center of it. It was cold and painful…and yet he didn't scream or withdraw. Something within him…wanted it. He held his hand there, and as he did…he felt something start to flow inside him. It rushed into him like water into a pot, and began to flood the rest of his body…

His senses began to fade. His vision grew fuzzy. Azure opened his mouth and groaned…but he was losing sensation. He felt himself growing numb all over. He stiffened and went rigid again…and began to shake. Slowly…his eyes closed.

As they did…the person who was Azure faded into darkness.

A new persona…one who had waited for two years in the Lifestream…took over.

* * *

Aerith, who had been sitting with her staff crossed over her lap calmly until now…suddenly felt a jolt so powerful from the Planet that it pierced her even without her listening on purpose.

Gaia was screaming.

* * *

Ragnar hung up his phone and sighed in relief. At long last, he was done. He turned to his list, and crossed off the last item on it. All set at long last. The Wutai Gold Navy should be taken care of until tomorrow, and they were well underway into moving their artillery to the shore to supplement defenses. Now, at last, it was time for him to move out.

The youth turned to his radio to pick it up and pay a call to Red XIII…

The phone rang a split second before he could touch it.

Ragnar turned his head to it. For a moment, he groaned inwardly. Not another call… He would tell them to wait until tomorrow if it was more business. However…he also realized it might be something else. It could be Cloud or Tifa or Aerith with an update. With that in mind, he reached over and picked up the receiver on the second ring, and held it to his head.

"General Ragnar Vice spe-"

_"He's back."_

The youth immediately cut off his introduction. His brows creased. "Aerith?"

_"He's back, Ragnar. The world itself screamed when he returned. He's here!"_

Ragnar's look turned to worry and concern. "Aerith? What are you talking about? Who is-?"

_"Find Cloud! He's going to go after him first! I know it!"_

"Aerith, what-"

It was too late. The phone hung up on the other end. The youth froze at this. Was it because she had said enough? Or was it because…something else was happening? She sounded panicked… Was she talking about Azure? Or…was she talking about something else? Was she referring to what Cloud said had happened with Kadaj? That…

The thought was too terrible to think of. Suddenly, he felt himself start to grow as fearful as Aerith had sounded. He agreed with her at that moment. He turned to his own radio and picked it up. Immediately, he switched to Cloud's channel, and held it to his mouth.

"Cloud, come in. This is Ragnar."

Static was the only response. Ragnar frowned. Of course. He could be searching the outskirts of the city by now. If so, then the short range would only pick up static. He would have to relay it off of a higher receiver to try and get ahold of him. He thought of doing that…but first, he got another idea. He switched channels, and once again put the radio to his ear.

"Nanaki, come in. This is Ragnar."

A brief pause, but then a click on. _"I forgot how much I hate using this radio…but I read you, general."_

"Have you turned up anything with Azure?"

_"Nothing yet, general."_

"What about Cloud? Have you picked up on him?"

_"As a matter of fact, I have, general. I ran into him while I was searching. I told him that you hadn't left yet but were still wanting to search. He decided to swing by the command center at that. By now, he should nearly be there."_

This made the youth stiffen. He was on his way there? Then…there shouldn't have been any static on his radio. This unsettled him. It was probably nothing…any kind of problem could have done it. Their radios could be busted up from yesterday. Batteries could be low. He could have gone through a bomb shelter area…anything. However…after hearing Aerith's voice, he was hardly able to relax. In the end, Ragnar nodded.

"Thanks for the information. Ragnar out."

The youth switched off the radio and rose from his chair. He fastened it to his waist a second later, and then went over to the corner. Ragnarok was there, lying in its sheath. He immediately took it up and fastened it to himself. With that done, he turned and picked his way through his assortment of papers and files that were filling his office, making his way to the rear door. Once he was there, he quickly passed out and began to make his way to the entrance. He forgot to lock the door behind him, but an anxiety in him told him that he needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

The rest of the building was dark. Night had fallen now. Ragnar hadn't realized it had gotten this late already. All of the other officers had turned in. He felt a bit guilty. If he had known how late it was getting, he would have dismissed the guards that were posted at the door. After all, he could take care of himself, and if anyone wanted to see him this late then it was probably for a good reason anyway. Soon, he was turned down the hall and toward the front doors. He could see his way well enough in the dark to get there, and in no time at all he had reached them and pushed them open.

As he emerged into the night, illuminated only by the street lamps, he sighed and turned to the guards. "Sorry, boys. I lost track of-"

As Ragnar's eyes rested on the one on the left…his voice cut off.

Aghast horror replaced it.

The man was nearly sliced in half, from one shoulder to the opposite hip. Blood and entrails were spilling out from the wound, and he was soaking in a puddle of blood. It was still running out at this point…meaning that the injury had only happened a little while ago…no more than thirty seconds.

Ragnar was horrified. He turned his head around…and saw the same on the other man. Only he had been cut in an opposite way. But he too was bleeding and quite dead. The sudden loss in blood pressure alone had probably killed them both long before they lost enough to bleed to death. But it was ghastly…and horrible. Their faces were frozen in one last moment of shock…but their weapons were still shouldered. They had lived only long enough to show their surprise that they were being killed. They had never seen the blow coming.

The general's face went pale. Despite the amount of people he too had struck down, he was shocked to see himself walk out from the building and stand in puddles of blood coming from two people. He looked over them both for a moment, and then raised his head to look out to the street and call for the nearest soldier to come…

Then he turned whiter.

On his right, there were soldiers who were still alive. They were frozen in shock, staring at what had happened. Each new one that arrived was soon frozen with the others. They, along with Ragnar, were looking down on the street at the left.

It was a bloodbath. Until going into war, Ragnar had never really appreciated that term. And until today…he had never appreciated the term "painting the town red" either. It looked almost as if the town had been painted red. Every guard…ever reclining soldier…every troop division that had been marching down that street…was massacred. They had been slashed with such ferocity that some of their bodies had ripped apart. Blood was sprayed everywhere, soaking the streets and dripping from the side walls. Bodies and body parts were scattered around like trash after a parade. Many of them were still bleeding…accenting again that this had happened less than a minute ago. The walls in the restaurant were thick…but they were far from sound-proof. In the silence that Ragnar had been working in, he would have easily heard a gunshot, and probably even a scream. He heard none. Despite the amount of people that had been slaughtered…not one had the time to scream or react.

Ragnar stared at this ghastly sight for a moment longer…seeing it stretch far down the street…as far as he could see. These people had been butchered…and not long ago. Something had swept in and killed them all… And based on what Ragnar had heard this night…what he heard on the phone…he realized it could only be one person…

And yet, the boy showed no fear at this. As his grotesque horror vanished…his eyes began to burn. His jaw began to tighten. None of these people had made a move on him. Neither had he. But he slaughtered them all. He thought that this would serve to show everyone that he had returned…to go on this killing rampage. That was all he thought of when he killed these people...not of their lives or their innocence or guilt. He treated it the same way one treated a colony of ants...simply stepping on them and forgetting them. The killing of _his_ men. And he had done it right in front of his nose...slapping him in the face with the massacre he didn't even know was happening.

He was not going to stand for this.

Ragnar's face began to burn with anger as he reached behind him and seized the hilt of Ragnarok. He ripped it out and held it before him…and once more the light caught it and made it flicker like a flame. He would kill that murderer for what he had done. Still gnashing his teeth, the youth took off down the street as fast as he could.

As Ragnar ran with his own murderous intent, he saw nothing but more blood and carnage. The worst part was that as he ran along…some civilians started to mix in. They had been cut down as mercilessly and piteously. People began to walk onto this bloody street, and when they did they froze and stared at it as well. Some people vomited. Others screamed and looked away. But Ragnar tore through it just the same, not caring that he was throwing blood up around on his own boots and body as he ran down. This was fresh. The killer had to be at the end of it. He was determined to catch him…to make him pay.

On and on it went. As Ragnar ran down the blocks, he only saw more death. The monster had to have killed over a thousand. Perhaps even two thousand, he realized as he kept running and saw no end to it. He tried to push himself on faster, determined to strike him down before he did this to anyone else. But all he saw was more death as he continued to run. And still…no signs of a struggle. Only that same look of horror as people died. None of them had seen this coming. He had been so fast and brutal…and so merciless.

Finally…after running for five blocks…it came to an end. The road up ahead of him terminated in a T-intersection. And here, the most people were gathered. They were on either side of the road that was ending, staring at the bodies in grotesque amazement…but also looking up at the building that faced this street. Ragnar continued to charge forward, his sword still out and blazing, as he ran to the end. When he did finally bring himself to a stop at the end of this road, he found himself halting right in the middle of the intersection, where the last blow had fallen. The final one to die was some poor homeless man, his body still sitting against the wall of the building before him, and his severed head lying nearby.

When Ragnar halted and stared at him…he saw that the blood in this man's body had come out from him. Perhaps…his head had been used as some sort of gruesome paintbrush… But covering the wall in front of him, painted in giant blood red letters, was the calling card of the killer. It was to this that they all stared...and what Ragnar found himself staring at too in horrified silence.

THANK YOU CLOUD

The youth stared at this message, slowly panting and catching his breath. His eyes were frozen on it. A cold chill rippled through him, despite his anger. And it kept him immobile for a moment. Seeing it put a new fear into his heart. Yet slowly...he was able to move one arm. As he continued to stare at this bloody message, he reached down for his radio again. Using only one hand and not looking to it, he adjusted it to Cloud's channel. After that, he raised to his head, his mind filling with fear at what he might hear…or rather, not hear.

"…Cloud, this is Ragnar." The youth slowly stated in a simple, quiet, tense voice. "Please answer me."

There was no static this time. And after a moment, he heard a click signifying the beginning of the answer.

But the voice he heard was not Cloud.

This one was far darker…even under the obscurity of technology. He felt his body turn to ice listening to him…at how calm and balanced…and yet sinister…it was. It was as if the world went darker around him when it spoke...and his own heart seemed to quiet down so as not to alert the man on the other end.

_"…Cloud can't answer right now…Ragnar, was it? However, if you hurry to the northern shore, he just might still be alive when you get there. Goodbye."_

A burst of static roared in Ragnar's ear as the radio on the other end was obliterated.

Ragnar dropped his own radio afterward, not caring that it was smashed as well when it hit the ground. His eyes went to the blood-soaked streets…and filled again with rage. His hands tightened once more at his sides as his anger was fully aroused. His teeth gnashed as his mind thought of the horrible murderer, what he had done...and what he was doing right now. It was there that Ragnar joined Cloud's group at last...but learning to hate the common enemy they had shared.

"Damn you…" He cursed under his breath. "…Sephiroth."

* * *

When Cloud came to, he couldn't remember much. All he could focus on was pain…pain both in his skull and around his body. He found it hard to believe that he could have slept through such pain…for it immediately made him wince and begin to moan in agony. His body was stretched out…and he tried to pull it back to him…

On doing so, he cried out again. Stabs hit his wrists, ankles, and waist when he did so. He felt hot fluid begin to run from those areas. The pain didn't go away, either. It was horrible and stabbing… He tried to open his eyes to see what it was.

He only managed to open one. The other eye was swollen shut from some terrible blow. But as he opened his eyes, he began to hear something. It was a rushing sound, coming in waves… He recognized it as the sea. And he felt flecks of moisture strike his face. It was the ocean, by the beach. That was where he was right now. But how had he gotten there? And how had he gotten beaten up?

At last, his memory managed to come through the agony he felt on his appendages and middle.

He had been searching for Azure. He had run into Red XIII, and he had said that Ragnar was going to search to. He changed directions and went to get the kid. He wanted to tell him to leave well enough alone…or to at least go back and help out Tifa and Aerith. He didn't want him running afoul of anything out here. Good as he was…only a superhuman could take another superhuman.

As he rushed back to the main drag, where the administration for the PPA resided…he saw it. A bloodbath. People were still dying when he arrived, seeing a path of carnage and destruction leading all the way to the very intersection he had entered in on. He was immobilized in horror, staring at this horrible act. He hadn't seen anything so monstrous or barbaric since… At any rate, he suspected the truth at once. But to confirm it, he saw a message addressed to him, written in huge letters along the side of one of the buildings out of fresh blood, still running down it.

He understood it immediately. He was thanking him for sparing Azure…for not killing him when he had the chance…for leaving one larva left for him to assume…

After that, he remembered nothing…before now.

Cloud looked up. His head pounded, and he felt more pain in his forehead when he did so. But as he managed to turn his one good eye out, he saw the ocean streaming before him and under him. He must have been on one of the cliffs overlooking it, for the waves were far below him, yet they broke against something and gave their roar. The sky was gray. The sun had not yet risen…but night had obviously passed. Everything was quiet…and cold, despite summer still being here.

It was easy to hear the sound when it began.

Slow, regular footsteps. Against the hard ground of the cliff, each click could be heard from a pair of boots. Cloud's gaze lowered…and then he saw it.

Two black boots walking in front of him… A long black coat stretching behind the owner…

Cloud, despite the pain he felt, stopped groaning. He closed his jaw and clamped it shut. His teeth began to grit…as he felt both fear and hatred the likes of which he felt for no other thing on this world or out of it fill him. His eyes slowly looked up…tracing over the all-too-familiar figure of the tall, powerful man he saw endlessly repeating himself in his nightmares. He went all the way past his bare chest…his silver-armored shoulders…and finally up to his face.

It hadn't changed a bit.

It was still etched with maliciousness and cruelty, and as handsome and evil as the devil. His silver hair spread behind him in the breeze. And his pale green eyes…pupils narrow almost like a cat or a snake's…stared at him as a small smile spread across his expression.

"…I see you're finally awake." The cold, calm, and steady voice of Sephiroth addressed.

Despite the fact that it increased the stabbing pains, and made him feel blood begin to drip from his appendages, Cloud balled his hands into fists, and straightened his body up to glare harder at him.

"Sephiroth." He addressed.

"I told you I would never be a memory." The dark man answered. "Are you really so surprised to see me?"

"Unfortunately…no." Cloud grunted in response…and began to pull against whatever held him.

"I really wouldn't." Sephiroth responded to this, still smiling. "Take a look at your situation."

Cloud would have told Sephiroth to go to hell simply to take advantage of an opportunity to curse him…but he did as he was told.

He soon realized exactly what was stabbing him. Sephiroth had tied him to a rock with his arms and legs stretched out across it. But he hadn't tied him with rope. He was lashed with barbed wire. Some was around his waist, some around his wrists, and some around his ankles. He couldn't see it, but he believed some was around his head too, pinning it back. That was what cut into him now. And as he struggled, he drove the spikes in deeper into his flesh, drawing more blood. If he tried to pull them loose, he would tear an avulsion into his skin. He had already been left to hang there, letting the spikes embed into him partially to start with. He wasn't so much hanging by his bonds…as hanging by his own skewered flesh.

Cloud turned back to Sephiroth, and despite the pain and what he knew to be the source, he kept glaring at him. "So what do you want, Sephiroth?" He spat at him.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and gave an amused snort. "Is that the only question you can ever ask me?"

"Where's Azure?"

"He served his purpose in life." Sephiroth simply answered. "Just as Kadaj served his before him."

"What's with this?" Cloud snapped back, causing more blood to pour from his brow, and throwing up his arms. "You want to torture me? Kill me?"

"Revenge is beneath me." Sephiroth responded simply. "But punishment is the responsibility of a god. And rest assured…you will be punished. Not today, however. This is merely a greeting…something to gain your attention."

Cloud kept his teeth grit. "…And now that you have it, what do you want to say?"

"I told you to tell me what you cherished the most." Sephiroth answered…his smile seeming to grow more malicious. "You said you cherished everything. Very well. I will take everything from you. The example that I showed you tonight was just to remind you that I possess that power."

Cloud continued to glare at him, feeling his rage grow.

"Now…how to carry this out is the true dilemma." Sephiroth continued calmly, leaning his head back. "Not right now. I have matters to attend to first. A whole new Reunion is going to be taking place. And this time, there will only be three guests. After that, the new, and final, age of this world begins. There is much to prepare in that time.

"But as for you…well…I'll probably begin by turning you into a bleeding piece of slime." He calmly went on, narrowing his gaze. "I say slime instead of meat, because slime has life in it…however insignificant. I'll probably cut every ligament and tendon in your body so that you can't even squirm. I'll definitely cut your jaw so that you won't be able to open or close your mouth. I may even simplify my work by simply cutting your spinal cord. The point is, I won't kill you.

"Then I'll start taking away everything from you." Sephiroth paused, and then shrugged. "Tifa is an obvious one. I'll probably reopen the wound I gave her back at Nibelheim. Then I'll throw her still living body into a flame so that she can meet the fate of the rest of her town."

Cloud's eyes widened. His limbs pulled at his bonds, driving them deeper into him.

"The children will be next. Denzel still has the cells within him, I trust. So I'll probably let him act as my puppet and disembowel Marlene right in front of you. Then I'll have him do the same to himself."

Cloud began to quiver with anger.

"I could move onto your friends after that…but luckily you've made a new best friend. I might actually let him draw his sword against me…let him think he has a chance…before I slice him into ribbons, starting at his feet and working his way up. Did you know it was possible to actually slice a person into ribbons, Cloud? Perhaps I'll bind up your own wounds with the segments of his flesh."

"You bastard…" Cloud hissed.

"Then of course will come my favorite part." Sephiroth continued, unaffected by the insult. "I get to kill the Cetra again…just like last time. In front of you, with you unable to do a thing about it. I don't think I'll run her through the heart this time though. I'll make her suffer a bit longer. I want to see the memory of death suck the color from her face."

"I swear to God I'm going to-"

"Moving on…I'll do the same to the rest of your friends, but I won't bore you with details. After that, I'll probably destroy this world. I'm not exactly sure how yet. Perhaps I'll corrupt it from the inside. Perhaps I'll summon another Meteor. The point is, I will make sure you live to see every last bit of life on it die. I'll make sure you see it turn into a lifeless rock in the cold depths of space.

"By then you'll be insane with desire for revenge. So much so that you'll actually heal somewhat. You'll probably be able to stand…take up your sword again… You'll focus your power, channel your strength, prepare yourself to make one last strike for revenge. And then…right there…at that transitional moment in between when you're still helpless and you're able to fight again…"

The dark man leaned in here, letting Cloud's furious vision fill with his cold, powerful face.

"…I'll kill you."

Cloud bristled with rage. He yanked at his bonds…not caring that he was bringing forth more and more blood. He wanted to break loose. Some of the spikes began to dig against his bone, but he felt only his rage for the man in front of him.

Sephiroth, on his part, stayed calm as he leaned back and stepped away from the ex-mercenary. He slowly uncrossed his arms, and reached for his side as he did. His black-gloved hand grasped something. Seeming to materialize from his coat…for there was no other way it could have fit there…the dark man pulled out the long, deadly, perfectly-crafted seven-foot nodachi that he wielded: the Masamune.

After drawing it out, Sephiroth began to curl it up against his head, as he used to in his old battle position.

"I'll be leaving you now." He simply stated. "But before I do…I'd like to see something. Where exactly did I stab you back at the Reactor? Was it here?"

With that, Sephiroth drove the tip of his sword forward and stabbed a two inch-deep wound into Cloud's side. The ex-mercenary immediately arched back and cried out in agony. Blood began to pour from his abdomen as Sephiroth yanked the end of his blade out again. The man writhed in agony against his bonds, feeling his blood pour out from him.

"Or was it here?" Sephiroth asked calmly, having not changed in the least, before he drove his blade in more toward the middle, once more two inches. Cloud cried out in more pain as another deep wound was opened in his flesh, spilling more of his blood in its wake. The man thrashed against his bonds, vainly trying to break them and only causing more blood to be spilled as he did so. Agony filled Cloud's mind. He saw the world only in red, swirling colors, and felt only hot pain throughout his body.

"Oh, I know." Sephiroth continued with a smile. "It was right here."

Then, just as he had when Cloud was only sixteen years old, Sephiroth drove his blade right through Cloud in the exact same spot where he had stabbed him in the Reactor.

Cloud's eyes bulged once more, and he gagged as his body went rigid. His fists opened into twisted palms, and he grunted as blood began to come out from his mouth. The cold steel wrenched in his insides, and he felt sick and icy all over. The pain was too much for him. He began to grow nauseous. His vision began to fade, as more of his blood flowed forth and dizziness took him.

As the world returned to black again…the last he saw was his smiling face.

The face that would return to haunt his nightmares.

* * *

"Cloud? Can you hear me?"

The voice called Cloud out of the blackness. As he emerged from it…he had no idea what was happening. Had he gone unconscious? Had he died? He didn't feel any pain…and his senses felt dreamlike. Even as he came out from the darkness and back into light, everything still seemed unreal and illusion-like… He felt almost like he was floating on nothingness. He began to realize his eyes were closed as his senses returned, and slowly he opened them.

He was surrounded by white light now…and it was coming from over him from some sort of long source. He began to realize he was on his back. He became faintly aware of sounds around him, but they seemed to echo and fade in and out, and he was unable to focus on any in particular. He swallowed once, seeming to move very slowly as he did so. His eyes rolled around in his skull, slowly taking in his surroundings.

When he did that…he finally rested his eyes on a dark-haired woman. And when she saw him, and saw him look at her, she immediately smiled. He was barely able to realize what was going on…but his eyes watched as her body came forward and grasped his. He thought he was being hugged…and then kissed. She said something to him, but he wasn't able to make it out at first. Things were still muddled and ethereal around him. Yet as he held and listened…he got the tail end.

"…alright, Cloud. Thank God we found you."

Cloud moaned, and blinked again. He tried to clear his senses. He still felt sleepy and groggy, but somehow he managed to focus a bit more. He became more aware of what was happening, and realized who was holding him.

"…Tifa?"

The woman backed off at this. Cloud looked up to her, and saw her smiling at him. But now that he was a bit more aware, he started to realize he wasn't alone where he was.

Behind Tifa, seated around him, were the rest of his friends. Ragnar and Aerith were close by. Denzel and Marlene were gathered around them, and when they saw he was awake they began to run up to him and hug him as well. While they did so, he looked up and around, and saw that Barret was here too, along with Cid and Red XIII. Reeve also had taken a position by the bed, and he had brought Cait Sith along, who greeted Cloud with a grin and a wave. The giant stuffed moogle held a bunch of "get well soon" balloons. Finally, Yuffie was leaning casually against a wall in the back. Yet despite Cloud's somewhat foggy vision, he was able to see that her eyes looked a bit red and cracked…and her cheeks were stained.

He narrowed his gaze, and spoke out to her in his own weak voice. "…Were you crying?"

On hearing this, Yuffie's face immediately turned redder in embarrassment. The others turned and looked to her as well, and soon noticed what Cloud had. On seeing herself the object of attention, Yuffie flustered and looked around in an embarrassed manner for a few moments. "I…I wasn't crying!" She immediately protested, rubbing at her eyes fiercely as she did. "I was just… The stupid hospital cleaner… I… Shut up!"

Cloud managed a small grin at this, and light chuckle. That was a bad move…for he felt his lower body ache at that. Wincing, he turned and began to look down at himself. Then, at long last, he realized where he was. He was in a hospital room, and he looked like he had been bandaged up considerably. Most of his body was covered in a gown, but he could see that his wrists had been covered with white dressings several times over. He slowly reached up for his head, and soon found another there. Sighing, he leaned back and rested against his pillow.

"How do you feel, Cloud?" Ragnar asked nearby.

The ex-mercenary slowly sighed. "…Worse than Mideel…but not as bad as getting out of the mako chamber in Nibelheim…" He groaned in reply. "I've been though so much crap…I'm surprised this body isn't one giant callus…or scar."

On hearing this, Aerith's own smile faded into a more tired look. "…Your body is probably what saved your life, Cloud." She told him. "When Red XIII finally managed to lead Ragnar to you, you were nearly dead."

"Well, Aerith deserves some credit as well." Red XIII spoke up from his position, having to raise his head a bit to make sure he was seen. "The internal bleeding probably would have been too much if she hadn't arrived a few minutes later with Tifa to stop it. But yes…your Jenova cells probably allowed the accelerated healing that spared you. When you arrived, no one in the emergency room believed you would pull through."

Hearing this brought back a whole slew of painful memories to Cloud…including what had happened to him…and who had done it to him. Despite his painless state, which he reasoned now was probably due to being on some sort of painkiller, he began to feel himself tighten at just the thought of him…and the knowledge that he was alive again.

"…How long have I been out?"

"Only 'bout twelve hours." Barret answered, and then snorted while shaking his head. "For a skinny lil' fella like you, ya' sure bounce back quick."

"Don't overdo it though, Cloud." Ragnar immediately threw in, more concerned. "He messed you up pretty bad."

Cloud groaned again, but gave a nod. "I'll be fine, kid. If I had a nickel for every time he's run me through…" He tried to pull himself up at this. However, the result was a sharp pain in his side, making him wince and fall. The others reacted with surprise, and immediately moved in. Yet Cloud held up a hand to wave them off, even as his face stayed in discomfort.

"…Though, just the same, I think I will take it easy for a while."

"…Cloud?"

The ex-mercenary turned when he heard this new voice, and found himself looking down nearby. That was where Denzel and Marlene were, still standing there after they had run up and hugged him when he awakened. However…their faces were still anxious, even though he was now up.

Marlene's own eyes were filled with fear, and she swallowed a bit herself as she stared at him. It was only after a moment that she was able to ask the fateful question.

"…He's back, isn't he?"

Cloud's own look hardened as he heard her say this. His weariness faded, and his older, stronger face began to replace it. He looked up and out to the others after she said this. They all turned to him and looked intently as well. Their smiles had faded, and they all waited for his word.

The ex-mercenary let his gaze fall a moment, but then looked back up to Marlene.

"…Yes, he is."

Ragnar had already known this for the most part, and so he simply crossed his arms and glared darkly at the ground, thinking again of what had happened to Cloud as a result of that man. Tifa slowly sighed and looked to the floor as well. Aerith showed no fear facially for she had already known this…although she did slowly begin to wrap her arms around herself, as if she was suddenly cold. Cid muttered some curse under his breath and masked it with a cough. Barret was more verbal, but cut himself off halfway through when he remembered Marlene was present, and bashed his hand against the wall. Red XIII let out a long sigh himself, and closed his one remaining eye. Reeve turned away and leaned with his face to the wall himself, while Cait Sith began to look uncomfortable as to all the sudden gloominess around him. Lastly, Yuffie let out something of a whine as she remembered how hard he had been to beat last time.

Marlene, on her part, pulled in closer to Cloud, so that he could put her arm around her. He did, trying to give her some comfort. She leaned her head against the bed, her eyes still holding fear of who and what the man was…and what he had nearly done to the world last time. That left only one person unchanged.

Denzel, looking nervous and afraid too, rose his head to face Cloud next.

"Cloud?"

The ex-mercenary slowly raised his head, and looked to him. "What is it, Denzel?"

The boy swallowed too and moistened his lips.

"…Where is Azure?"

Tifa, Ragnar, and Aerith all looked up to Cloud at that. Their faces showed nothing, but they did stare at him to see his response. Cloud himself looked down at Denzel without turning aside. His face showed neither sadness or joy. Denzel continued to look imploringly at him, waiting for an answer.

Cloud at last came up with the only answer he could give the boy that would be true.

"…Sephiroth murdered him, Denzel."

Marlene looked up from his lap at this. Both stared at him...frozen. Their faces became blank from the terrible news. Their jaws hung slightly as their eyes formed an expression of hurt. Cloud's own face finally changed, becoming sad as his eyes fell.

"I'm sorry."

There was a moment of motionlessness and silence. But then, Marlene turned and ran over to Tifa. She held her fiercely and began to cry. Tifa hesitated, but then brought down her arms on top of her and tried to comfort her. Barret saw this, and he too softened. His earlier insults and fears seemed to be forgotten, and he walked forward toward the girl and put his arms on her too.

As for Denzel, he threw his own head down on Cloud and began to sob. The man let him a moment, but then brought his own arms on top of him to try and comfort him as well. Denzel and Marlene seemed to have cried so much over the past day. Their own young lives were filling with misery and pain. Cloud knew what it was like to have a childhood of pain…and knew how horrible it was. What tore him apart the most at that moment was that he couldn't spare them any of it. He could only try to offer his own comfort, but was unable to keep them from feeling pain like he had felt. They had already lived through so much. What else were they going to live through? Marlene had once spoken of there being many losses to their many battles. What losses would she experience? Was this legacy of sorrow carrying on to the next generation?

Cloud didn't know. All he knew is that out of all the people who had been injured over the past day, Marlene and Denzel would feel it the worst. He would heal…but there was no cure for their own pain.

* * *

It was an hour later when most of them left. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve, and Red XIII had to return to their work. Cait Sith had stayed behind, and was with the kids in the waiting room. He was doing his best to make him smile, but it was late…and they were worn out from all that they had endured today.

That left Cloud, much more aware and alert, in his own room with Tifa, Aerith, and Ragnar. Tifa was getting worn out too at this point, and had taken a seat. Aerith stood next to the wall nearby, somewhat balancing on her staff. Ragnar himself was pacing a bit next to Cloud's bedside. His arms were crossed and he looked rather upset. They were all silent.

Aerith was the one who finally broke it. She raised her head and looked to the ex-mercenary.

"…Is Azure really gone?"

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed.

"…I don't know." He finally answered. "With Kadaj, Sephiroth used him until I killed him. I thought I had killed Sephiroth then…but now I guess all I did was have him jump out until another 'host' appeared. If that's the case…then the only way Azure would reappear now is if I killed Sephiroth again, which wouldn't kill him at all. It would kill Azure."

The Cetra slowly exhaled, and bowed her head sadly.

"…I wish there was some way to save him." She ruefully answered.

Ragnar, however, was far more incensed. He stopped pacing, and turned around to the others. His eyes were focused on the ground...glaring at it as if the object of his hatred was right there.

"…He murdered scores of people in my army, as well as innocent people." He slowly stated. "He killed Aerith. He as good as killed Azure. He did this to you. And now he'll be out to destroy this world again to fulfil his own selfish ambition." The youth balled his hands into fists at this, and his jaw tightened. His eyes blazed again...this time, mixing a bit of his inner determination and fire in with his own anger.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he's done."

A light laugh emitted at that.

Cloud, Ragnar, and Aerith all turned their heads to the source of this. They found Tifa sitting in the chair. She looked tired now, with her head bowed to the ground. However, she was the one who had made a weak smile and laughed.

"…You sound so much like Cloud did, right after Aerith was murdered." She answered slowly. "We all thought we were just going to go out and finish him right there…" As she said this…her smile slowly faded. "…But things only got worse from then on in. And Cloud ended up nearly losing more than just his life."

Ragnar's jaw clenched indignantly. "I don't care! I don't have any Jenova cells in me. He can't use me. He doesn't have anything on my past. I'm not such a bad fighter myself. I-"

"Ragnar."

The youth froze at this, and turned to who had spoken again. He soon found himself focusing on Cloud. His head had bowed again. However, when he said his name, not the nickname 'kid', it was firm and dark…nearly a command. He turned his eyes to look up at Ragnar after a pause. They blazed with the look of mako in them.

"There have been dozens…hundreds…perhaps even thousands of swordsmen who stood before Sephiroth and said they were going to be the ones to bring him down. They're all dead. The lucky ones just got struck down by him. The unlucky ones were tortured before he finished them. He's not some idiot with a strong blade. He's not even a 1st Class SOLDIER. He's above and beyond any level of skill or power you think you know. I bet that if your master was here, even he wouldn't be able to take him on."

Ragnar only looked more indignant at this. "Bahamut would have-"

"Sephiroth isn't some berserker or madman you can just walk up to and strike down when he's done something wrong to you." Cloud cut off, nearly coldly. "And believe me…there wouldn't be an easier opponent for him than one who would charge at him stoked with revenge. I got lucky that one time. It sure as hell didn't work out when I tried it again...not for any of us."

Tifa shifted uncomfortably when Cloud said this.

Ragnar still frowned. "You expect me to just stand back here after all he's done? To you? To Aer-"

"I'd make you swear this if I didn't trust you." Cloud retorted again, cutting him off once more. "But I do trust you…so I'll count on you to keep this without me extracting a promise. If you really trust my opinion, Ragnar…then if you ever see or encounter Sephiroth at any time for any reason…you'll run. I don't care if he has me skewered like a shiskabob, or even if he's at the point of running Aerith through the heart again."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "I can never make-"

"Ragnar…no matter how great you think you are…no matter how strong, if it comes to that point you won't be able to save us." The ex-mercenary cut off again. "You'll just die trying. Do what I say and save yourself. _Run_."

The youth tightened at this. He was going to protest again, but Cloud's face was as hard as flint. Nothing he could say or do would break it. This irritated the youth…but he knew that it was pointless to argue when he saw him doing this. In the end, Ragnar crossed his arms again and fumed, and turned away from Cloud in frustration. The room went silent once again for a few moments.

In the end, Aerith looked up and to Cloud. "…We're going to have to do something about him. It's only a matter of time before he tries something again on this world."

Cloud slowly sighed.

"I know." He answered. "But the Geostigma has been purged, so he can't do that. So long as you're alive, he can't summon another Meteor."

Ragnar turned around at this. "So wouldn't he come after Aerith next?"

Cloud hesitated for a moment. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly exhaled as he stared out into space himself. "…He said he had other things to attend to…" He slowly murmured. "And he said there were going to be just three of them this time… What three?"

Tifa looked up here. "…Could he mean Jenova, himself, and Azure?"

"Maybe." Cloud answered. "But I don't know. Somehow, I have a feeling from what he said that he won't be staying here. He'll be moving again. And powerful as he is…he can only move so fast. We found that out when we went after him last time."

"So what then, Cloud?" Tifa pressed. "Do we go after him again?"

"We can't." Cloud answered with a frown. "We still have the army to look after. We are fighting New Shinra, and we can't abandon the PPA to search for him."

"So that's it?" Ragnar half-snapped. "We're just going to leave him to do who knows what? We aren't even going to try and stop him?"

To this, the ex-mercenary turned and gave a glare to the youth, making him back down somewhat immediately.

"This is _your_ army, kid." He sharply corrected. "This is _your_ responsibility and what Bahamut wanted you to form. This isn't even your battle. You're the one who is supposed to lead this force to victory. Your main concern should be doing that."

Ragnar frowned and sulked again, and once more turned away.

Cloud himself sighed and turned back. "…I don't like the idea of waiting for him to make the first move. But we can't abandon everything and try to find him when we have no idea where he's going to strike. The only things we know he could want are right here in the camp already…namely me or Aerith."

Cloud looked to Ragnar after this. "Here's where our alliance with Wutai might come in helpful." He began, causing the youth to break away his sulking and turn back to him. "They're already spread all over the world with their spynet. And Sephiroth stuck out like a sore thumb last time we tailed him. We could have them keep on the lookout for a black-caped man with silver hair. We wait until they pick up some lead on where he is, and then we make a move on him."

The youth calmed down somewhat at this. However, he still wore a frown on his face, and slowly exhaled through his nostrils as he crossed his arms again.

"…I really don't want to just sit around here and wait for something like that…" He grumbled in response. "…But you're probably right. We can only cover so much ground, and we might as well make use of our new allies. There's no reason to believe just a handful of us can do better. And as for where we are…for what it's worth…" Ragnar paused here and frowned. "…Which isn't much, based on what we saw last night…it is safer here."

Tifa inhaled and slowly exhaled. "So…that's our plan?"

Cloud hesitated, but then shrugged. "For now, I guess so. I don't think Denzel is going to feel like practicing for a while…" He paused here, and narrowed his gaze. "…So I'm going to use the opportunity to start up my own training again."

"Me too." Ragnar immediately threw in. "I'll find some time to do it."

"I should probably start trying to improve my own abilities as well." Aerith added. "And I haven't used my staff in so long, I'll probably pull a muscle if I try now. I'll have to work out on it."

"I'm already pretty well set up with my own training regimen." Tifa finished. "But I suppose now that I have a new purpose, I'll be pushing it higher. If I couldn't even beat Loz two years ago, I won't have a chance against Sephiroth."

The ex-mercenary nodded once everyone was finished, and then exhaled again as he leaned back against his pillow.

"Alright then. I guess, for right now, I'm going to try and get off this bed and start walking again. That…and pray that we can end this war before Sephiroth rears his head again. We really don't need him complicating things…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	41. Fever

_Four Months Later_

Commander Torunga had reached the conclusion at this construction area that all the other workers had realized long before him, due to their actual manual labor compared to his "supervision".

Hell wasn't hot…it was cold, dry, and windy.

He was reminded of that fact this morning. As he stepped out from the "temporary" barracks they had erected near the summit of the mountain, he felt an icy dry breeze blast him. His face was already raw and his lips chapped to the point of bleeding from being on this mountain for so long. It didn't matter that he constantly used sealant and ointment on his lips and face. They were blasted dry anyway. Both his face and everyone else's here. He grit his teeth as he moved his gloved hands together, squeezing them as he did so. They were still icy cold from last night, and had failed to warm up. It didn't help that they had no permenant power source out here.

_And to think…I used to believe that I had it rough building the Dome…_

Torunga looked around at the view from where he was. The ground he was standing on was still roughly hewn. The molds for the concrete steps wouldn't go up for months. In front of him, down the side of the mountain a short way, were the mess, supply, and medical tents. The medical tent had gotten another rip from the fierce winds that the construction crew was constantly subject to, and the staff was struggling to tie it down again. The winds had only grow worse with the onset of winter. Well…technically it wouldn't be winter for a bit longer…but when you were this close to the roof of the world it hardly mattered.

To his right, resting inside the colossal invagination they had blasted and dug out of the side of the mountain, lay the half-completed sphere that was the focus of his work. The inner machinery was only just starting to be seen, but the sphere was coming right along. In another few days, the first of the internal rollers would be complete, and it would actually be able to move somewhat. Underneath it rested an odd assortment of machinery creating some sort of metallic tunnel. Torunga called it that instead of its proper name, a mako reactor. That was because he hadn't seen high nor hair of its power capabilities since they began construction. It was supposed to be operational by now, so that they wouldn't have to rely on separate power sources and could actually wake up warm instead of freezing for a change. Of course, like everything else on this site, it was not working.

Lastly, Torunga turned his head back down to the path in front of him. His crew was running around, going about their morning quotas. However, he noticed a new person had arrived. He stuck out easily, because his own winter overcoat, snow glasses, and officer hat were smooth and new. Everyone who worked here had long since gotten theirs worn, torn, cracked, and stained with no less than three chemicals. That was just his clothing, however. Torunga knew this man even better to be a newcomer by the way he dimly regarded the area. No one who worked here did it like that…but only the people below who thought that the only difference between progress and lack of progress was lazy workers. And where that idea prevailed, there invariably was tongue lashings. That's about all they ever came up here to do nowadays…

Knowing that he would receive yet another, Commander Torunga nevertheless sighed and decided to get it over with. He proceeded to walk down to the higher officer. On looking over him as he approached, he saw that it was another man of high rank: a commander, and one above him. But this one looked newer…one that hadn't been isolated up on this ice cube for months and grown tired not only of construction, but of the war itself…

When Torunga finally arrived in front of the commander, the new officer gave a salute out of pure custom.

"Commander Torunga." He addressed.

A bit tiredly, Torunga saluted as well and nodded. "Yes sir." He responded. "Commander, I would love to give a detailed progress report, but as you can see we are way behind schedule, and-"

"We are well aware back at Headquarters how far behind schedule you are." The commander cut off, not too gently. Torunga groaned inwardly, knowing this would be a bad one. "And frankly, the General is not pleased with your lack of progress. We were supposed to start shipping the barrel segments to you by now, and I see that the turret is only half complete. It makes us wonder what exactly you are doing up here. Enjoying the fact that you aren't under direct observation?"

If Torunga wasn't perpetually tired, he'd love to slug this upstart pencil pusher in the nose. His men had been working themselves to death up here…and some of them had indeed died. Two from altitude sickness and one from exhaustion.

The foundation of this current construction project had been struck almost a year ago now, back in the first month of the current year. At that point, the Planet Protector Army had been driven from the Northern Continent, but they were still far from defeated, and rebuilt themselves stronger than before. Realizing that they managed to hold themselves well during battles on their own territory, General Leers had begun formulating an alternative plan to deal with them assuming that they were incapable of being defeated by "conventional" warfare. Originally, the General had wanted to hold off construction of this project until after the war was over, but with viable enemies having already presented themselves, he wanted to be ready in case they managed to gain real power.

And that led to the job of rebuilding the ultimate weapon of the former Shinra.

Only this time, the General wanted it to have a permanent installation. He wanted it to be able to fire multiple shots, not just one powerful blast. To do so would require a geologically stable piece of land great enough to withstand its recoil. The gun itself was nearly as large as a city, so that was no small task. An even more daunting one was making a turret for the weapon, so that it could adjust its course and fire at different targets. It would be nothing short of an engineering miracle.

And to Commander Torunga fell the dubious honor of making this miracle happen.

It was a nightmare from the start. First, the ones in charge picked a site that was good for their purposes, but impractical for construction. They found a mountain so solid that it would be able to withstand the concussion recoil of a gun of that size. They made it near the top, so that the gun would have range to move around and have a clear path the entire way. Finally, they placed it to the west of the Dome itself deep within a mountain range, making it all but inaccessible from air. Torunga's first question to that was, "Then how do we get out there?" He was told to figure it out for himself, in so many words.

They started with the sorely underequipped and undermanned crew of a hundred, who were dropped into icy weather in the middle of a sleet storm. They didn't even give them a portable heater. Five men got lost in the first two days, and nearly died of exposure. Another ten got altitude sickness, having not been acclimated to the weather. After three days, they were forced to leave, having only performed one initial blast. It wasn't for another three weeks that Torunga finally managed to get the higher officers to give him proper equipment and staffing, ones that had been acclimating themselves during that time. After that, blasts had proceeded.

But it was still horrible. Every so often, another man would succumb to altitude sickness or the cold. The precise work needed in placing the explosives involved lots of bare fingers, which later were removed from frostbite. They slept in tents for months, where it was still so cold some nights that your coffee would freeze before you could drink it. With no wood for fire, they were entirely dependant on outside sources, and sometimes those got locked up. It was a horrendous few weeks before they finally got enough supplies to erect real barrack tents with some heat inside them. By then the blasting was nearly done, however, and Torunga had to place in calls for more heavy equipment and supplies to be brought up to erect the foundations. The officers complained to him of taking up so many of their resources, and Torunga felt like snapping at them for having suggested he build the damn thing in the first place, and then nagging him that he was taking too slow.

More people arrived too, and then real work began. Fortunately summer came, giving them some relief. It was still very easy to exhaust yourself. And Torunga could only very slowly place the foundation for the massive turret. Having to possess a sphere indentation was a nightmare for engineering, and it required slow, precise work. In the meantime, other things had to be built. The foundations for the command and control tower had to be placed. Currently, that was looking well, although it had no heat or power. It needed a bay for safe storage of ammunition, which was currently just a muddy trench in the ground. It needed a reactor for independent power and for providing the "trigger" to the mechanism, and although they had been working hard on it, the only thing they had achieved so far was lower life expectancy from mako leaks. There was no life up here to collect and use for mako power, and so the New Shinra was experimenting with a later design that would extract mako power from condensated sources, like materia. In theory, a single orb of materia should have powered the entire facility for a month. In reality, all they had managed to make it do was cough up bits of mako waste so far. Reactors needed specialist engineers, scientists, and a lot of calibration. All they had were half frozen, oxygen-starved, sluggish-brained army engineers. The latter part was true. The higher you went, the less your brain was capable of doing. It was small wonder there had been so many blunders trying to get it operational.

"You're six months behind schedule. You don't have a turret. You have a mess." The officer barked at him.

Torunga rubbed back some of his hair with a long sigh. "…My estimate that I gave for completion was only a rough estimate. I appended it clearly to say that this time was within a three month window, and we're already delayed three months from the early blasting…"

"Maybe if you spent less time giving yourself more slack and more time working, then the Gauntlet of Zeus would be completed by now." The man cut off roughly.

The commander sighed again. "Sir…we've had a hell of a time getting this initially put in. Now that it's there, the work should move much faster…"

The officer ignored this. He turned his head over to the construction area, and after looking around a bit, he turned back to Torunga with another frown. "Where are the energy displacement rods, Commander? I don't see a single one set up. From the looks of it, you haven't even broken open the crates we shipped them to you in."

Again, the commander frowned and rubbed his brow. "Sir…we haven't had the time or manpower-"

"You were sent twenty additional men for the sole purpose of erecting those rods!" The officer nearly shouted in cutting him off.

"And right after you sent them to us, you gave us an order to up security." Torunga answered.

The officer formed a scowl at this. "Are you being insubordinate to me, commander?"

"No sir. I'm just pointing out that in order to keep up security, we had to send most of those men to security detail. Those who were left were insufficient, and we couldn't spare anyone without falling further behind schedule."

"You must have the most incompetent, laziest work crew in the New Shinra Army." The officer snorted in response. "I came here expecting to see the rods at least half erected, and I see nothing. The General will end up making you pay for it, however, so it's really no skin off my nose."

Torunga swallowed, and forced himself to raise his head and level it at the man. "With all due respect, sir, both to you and the General…this is impractical. An approximate sphere was able to be constructed for the Dome, but this is totally different. We have no relays to make a dome shape. We have to go for a jagged cone. It's an unnecessary waste of resources and time."

"Then perhaps you should have thought about that before filing your report to the General that said a single breach in the stability of the completed structure would cause the entire weapon to collapse." The officer simply replied. "First you say we need protection, then you don't. You should make up your mind."

Torunga inhaled rather than sighed, because he was running out of breath at this point. This was going to be the ultimate weapon of the New Shinra. As a result, every security measure known was being employed. No one was a worker out here who hadn't already belonged to the old Shinra Corporation's army. They had to go through three checkpoints every day before they could start work. Each one of their tools had to be accounted for at the end of each day. They even had their blood sampled once a month to determine that they really were who they were when they started. This place was remote as it was, but there were still ways to get in. As a result, a lot of their staff were security detail. Their sole purpose was to shoot anyone, PPA, NSA, neutral, civilian, or (a recent addition) WGN. Their bodies would be left to freeze in the mountain valleys. But not before any equipment they had was confiscated and obliterated.

However, that had not been sufficient when Torunga had revealed that the turret would have to be a work of perfect balance. There were numerous places on it that, if impacted by an explosive, would cause a disruption of weight that would bring down a large portion of it. If while operational, it might trigger a self destruct. Not wanting to leave their weapon vulnerable, General Leers had ordered Torunga to do the same thing to this weapon that had happened to the Dome. That was to build one of their geometric shield generators around it to protect from bombardment. This delicate, precise work, which would be almost impossible on this terrain and with a far weaker shape, was an inconvenience Torunga didn't have the time for.

"The shield will be completed…but it demands too much of my time and energy. Once the main barrel is installed, we will be able to…"

"To what, Commander?" The officer snapped. "To see our weapon on the brink of completion and then watch it be destroyed by an enemy weapon because you were too slow in setting up our defenses? Our new combined enemy is developing new weapons all the time. They have spies everywhere, which we are now beginning to discover. Although we have been trying to tighten our shore defenses to a redundant point so that your men can afford to waste time up here building nothing, it is only a matter of time before the enemy develops a weapon that can strike this area. The General will take no more excuses. I'm here to give you new orders."

Torunga looked puzzled at this. "New orders?"

"You are to devote all manpower, regardless of what their current duty is, to making the shield fully operational."

The engineer frowned again. What a waste of time… They could get the turret finished and finally have them lug their precious cannon up here, but now he was going to have to spend his energy doing this. The man groaned a bit in response, but then nodded.

"Very well, sir. The shield should be operational in about three weeks."

"That's not good enough." The officer sharply answered.

Torunga raised his head at this, surprised at how crossly he had been responded to.

"The General is accepting no more delays." The officer continued. "You have one week."

The engineer's face immediately widened. Where frozen coffee hadn't stirred him, this sudden request brought his senses to bear.

"A week?" He echoed. "Sir…achieving correct placement and testing of the rods required a mandatory ten day check for the Dome alone. This is a far more fragile and precise design. The reactor isn't up yet, and the electronics haven't even been installed in the command center…"

"Well then." The officer simply answered. "I suppose you have a lot to do in seven days."

Torunga had to struggle to repress the urge to smash this little man's nose into a bloody mash.

"This is impossible. Even if I had the entire engineering corp of the New Shinra Army up here, I couldn't get it done any sooner than two weeks."

"You had better rethink that estimate, Commander." The officer darkly answered. "Because the General is getting fed up with your lack of progress. If you do not complete the shield within one week, you and your entire work crew are to be removed from this construction area and transported to the most polar regions of our occupation. There, you will likely be put to work digging latrenes for the remainder of the war."

Torunga felt his raw, chapped fist tighten. As if there was a single engineer in the army other than him that knew more about this project or its specifications. If they replaced him with anyone else, they'd be delayed by an extra three months before they discovered that the new guys could do no better than the old ones. The stupid high officers just didn't understand the complications that were arising. This was like giving them Shinra No. 27 and telling them to build a lunar base that could drop missiles from orbit. They thought that they could simply order something and it would be done. And yet…Torunga dared not defy them. The General was neither patient nor forgiving. He had executed the commanding officer of every single army that had been beaten by the PPA, starting with Colonel Zed and most recently Field Marshal Steele and Captain Barbeau. The former for cowardice, and the latter for mutiny. What he said went, regardless of how much blood had to be squeezed from a stone to get it. And he realized if he wanted any future in this army, and if his work crew wanted to not have suffered all of this asphyxiation, frostbite, and heat exhaustion for nothing…then they would have to do as commanded.

Grudgingly, Torunga inhaled deeply, and relaxed his hand.

"…Aye-aye, sir."

* * *

As Commander Torunga moaned over his latest bit of ill fortune, he didn't suspect, and neither did the visiting officer for that matter, that about a hundred meters outside of the construction area was yet another recent visitor. Had this been anywhere else and any other time, one naturally might not have noticed this individual either. But this was deep within the Northern Continent…and it was in the middle of a war.

There was an adjacent peak to the construction area. It was up this peak that a parka-clad hiker ascended. She had a walking stick and lots climbing gear dangling from her belt, and her hood was pulled low with snow glasses over her eyes. She looked fairly casual enough as she climbed up. It was possible to assume that she was some hiker that had escaped detection of the New Shinra so far. After all, there were some isolated settlements up this far, and not just in Icicle Inn.

At any rate, huffing and wheezing from her climb, her ice cleats crunched the last bit of snow that stood between her and the cap of this mountain, and brought her up to it. Taking a stop, the woman halted here and looked around on the horizon. From this high up, it was a marvelous view, with ice-covered peaks stretching for miles in all directions. However…it didn't take long for her to zero in on one of the tallest. And it took even less time for her to notice that something rather big was being built in the side of it.

On seeing this…the hiker reached into her pocket. She emerged a moment later with a cellular phone. She flipped it open and held it in front of her. She hesitated for a second, but then began to dial a number.

She only made it to the fifth digit when a loud pop went out, echoing across the vast mountain valleys all around her. Abruptly…a red dot appeared in the middle of her forehead, and her body snapped back somewhat in response. But after that…her grip loosened, and released both her stick and her phone. Her body, now limp and lifeless, fell to the ground, and began to slowly roll down the peak it had just ascended…until it fell into some crevice to stay there until some distant generation found her frozen body. Unfortunately for her…she had never realized that there was another there, far away around that construction area, one who was paid to spend all day looking for people like her to reveal themselves…and then be greeted with a bullet to the brain. And this man had assumed correctly when he fired…that she was indeed no simple civilian hiker, but was a spy for an outside organization.

Yet what he hadn't known is that the woman wasn't just dialing a number.

The camera in her phone had been taking pictures, and even now as it lay on the frozen tundra of the mountain summit, it was carrying out the last wishes of its user…relaying the images back to command.

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock._

Reno waited for a reply before pressing any further. However, he heard no response. That was strange. Had she left earlier? He tried knocking again, a bit louder this time.

"…Uh…what?" He heard moaned from the other side.

"It's your favorite person. Can I come in?"

"…Fine…"

Reno reached over and pressed the button that triggered the metal door in front of him. It slid aside immediately, revealing the dark recesses of the room on the other side. He walked right in without any further hesitation.

All of the Turks had received a room like this. It was pretty basic. Everything was metal on the floors and walls. It had a small bathroom area and a bed with no aesthetically pleasing qualities whatsoever, but that was pretty much it. Just the essentials, kind of like some cheap hotels Reno had been in…except colder. With everything in the Dome made of metal, it was impossible to ever get that warm in here, especially now that winter was nearly on them. Still, this was far nicer than some of the accommodations, namely the barracks.

The overhead lights were out. The only light that was on in the room was on a special shaded light panel on one side of it. The Dome itself had no windows. In order to keep the personnel working on a regular day/night schedule, these panels dimmed and lit up according to what time of day it was, simulating that the sun was rising and falling outside. Currently, it was at one of its brightest levels, and rightly so. It was noon by now. Reno himself was already fully dressed and groomed, and this was after having done all of his morning exercises and grooming routines.

However, the woman that he saw still lying in bed as he entered was a different story. Krystea had pulled out the thicker blankets and had them closely wrapped around her as she curled up in her bed. Opening the door had given her unwanted light, and, half exposed from her pillow, Reno saw her cringe deeper into her covers and wince. Reno grinned and snickered at this, and walked forward to her with his characteristic smile.

"I wondered when you would finally wipe yourself out." He commented as he stepped forward. "You've been showing us up for so long, it's good to finally see you sleeping in until lunch."

Krystea moaned a bit from where she was, and shifted again in her bed. "…I don't feel good…" She slowly murmured.

"'Bout time." Reno simply answered as he came to a stop next to her bed, crossing his arms and looking down on her. "You've been feeling great even after nights we go out drinking…"

"…I'm not kidding." She grumbled up from her spot. "I feel terrible…"

Reno crouched in answer to this. He gave the woman a look over. He couldn't see much from where she was, but she had a few basic signs. Pale face…feeling cold (obviously)…sleeping all day… It didn't take him long to infer what was going on.

"Don't know how with how sterile they keep everything in this stainless steel fortress…" Reno remarked as he looked at her. "But I think you've come down with something. Probably the flu."

Krystea groaned again. "…I feel the flu in my head… I'm feeling this all over my body…"

Reno answered by raising his hand and placing the back of it on Krystea's brow to check the temperature. When he did…his smile faded. The Turk was no doctor…but he realized heat when he felt it. It was so hot that he nearly withdrew his hand on touching it, fearing that he would get burned. Of course, he didn't…but he could feel that she was very, very warm. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of her brow…

The Turk hesitated for a moment, now feeling a bit more uncomfortable. He looked down again to Krystea, who didn't even seem to notice he had checked.

"…How can you stand to be in all that? As hot as you are?"

"What are you talking about…?" Krystea moaned. "I'm freezing. My teeth were chattering a moment ago…"

Reno, for a rare moment in his life, began to show a concerned look. "…Let me feel." He answered. He proceeded to reach for the edge of her heavy blanket, and pulled it back and off of her upper body. She groaned and griped as he did this, obviously hating her sudden exposure. But Reno didn't pay attention to that. He looked down at her body.

Even in the dim light…he immediately saw something seriously wrong. Her skin was pale…so pale that he could actually see the outline of blood vessels underneath it. He only saw this in people who had lost considerable body temperature. When he reached down and felt her skin, it was cold and clammy. She began to shiver soon after, and her teeth started to chatter again. She weakly began to reach out for her covers to pull them back around her body again.

"Come on…I'm freez-" She began to protest.

However, she got no further. Suddenly, she winced and let out a groan. Reno saw this, and immediately looked to her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I feel sick…" She groaned in response, beginning to arch and reach for her stomach. "Uhh… Man… Uh... God…it hurts… I… Oh…!"

Reno stepped back just in time, before Krystea suddenly came to life and put her head over the bedside. When she did…she vomited. She retched while doing so, emphasizing her sudden need to get it out. She didn't seem to care that it got all over the floor either. Once she had finished, she continued to dry heave for a moment, before turning back around and throwing her body back on the bed.

"…I thought I'd feel better…but…it hurts even more…"

Reno wasn't listening to that. His eyes were focused entirely on what Krystea had just thrown up…and now manifested true fear.

Her vomit was filled with blood.

Reno immediately put his hand into his coat and emerged with his cellular. He flipped it open, dialed a number, and then put it to his head. After ringing a moment, a voice picked up.

_"Dome emergency line."_

"I need a paramedic crew in Room 4309! I have a medical emergency!"

* * *

_Concentrate…let it flow naturally…_

Ragnar tried to remind himself of this as he stood his ground. It was hard to pull this off when he was tensed. He could do it on the battlefield as a reflex…but when he was warmed up and had his heart racing during just a practice session, he had to somehow calm himself down enough inside to make it come forth on his own. But he was determined to control this power, and make it instinctive. Therefore he began to take deep breaths as he held his eyes closed.

There were special areas in the camp that were delineated for sword practice. However, Ragnar and Cloud trained alone, alternating use of this particular site. It was a local empty lot, not far from the Seventh Heaven. It was covered with blacktop, and prior to the arrival of Meteor had been a basketball court for the local inhabitants. Now there weren't enough kids present to make use of it, and not enough people around this part of the city to even notice it. That left Ragnar with a nice, flat, open area with even ground to train on. Both he and Cloud found it useful for their purposes.

Ragnar had already gotten his stretches, preliminary exercises, and his combat exercises out of the way. He was soaked with sweat at this point. Despite how chilly the city was, and the biting breeze that managed to find its way into the lot where he practiced, he had stripped down only to his white sleeveless t-shirt. His cape, which had become thicker in the recent weeks, and tunic were lying somewhat disheveled on the side alongside his towel and water bottle. Right now…he stood in the middle of the court. Across from him was a single empty metal trash can. Behind him were three others. He stood alone in the middle, with his feet in a ready stance, and Ragnarok held up and in front of him in the first position. His eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply and slowly to calm both him and his senses down.

Ragnar had gotten quite good at this by now. It was easy for him to still his mind, and to let the power that he was growing more and more familiar with seem to come from out of the world around him and flow into him. When it did, he felt his mind able to talk to it…beckon it to come into his blade. As he stood there and focused, his sword shimmered in the gray light of the day like a flickering flame. Yet when he began to call to it mentally…the sword suddenly made a ringing sound, before, in a crackling spark, it erupted into flame, becoming a sword of living fire.

The youth opened his eyes, and saw the result of his work. He was no longer enthused by this…which was good. A breaking of focus from enthusiasm would make him lose this. However…he was able to maintain it now, keep the blade within its fiery form. Burning like this, the atom edge on the blade became even stronger, able to slice through almost anything…if not anything. And yet…this was only the most basic thing he could do now. He was expanding his repitoire…

Maintaining his focus on the blade, he looked up ahead of him. The first trashcan stood stationarily in front of his blade. Sometime, he would have to rig some sort of moving target into this. He had never practiced this in battle. However, for right now, he just wanted to make sure he could pull it off. His grip tightened on the blade…and the flames seemed to leap up around it as it did. Focusing his full attention on the trash can…seeing only it and nothing else around him, he brought his blade back over his shoulder, and swung it forward. As he did, he called out again with a new request to the power around him.

Again, it obeyed. As he swung the blade down…an arc of fire was cut into the air. This immediately pulled off of the blade and remained as it passed, forming a great arc line that burned before Ragnar. Yet no sooner had it formed than the arc took off, shooting across the ground and headed straight for the trash can. The tail end of it scraped the ground, and Ragnar saw a burning trench cut into it as it sailed for Ragnar's intended target. A moment later, it connected.

On doing so, the flaming arc sank into the can and exploded into a ball of fire. The trash can was immediately obliterated, being blown into a hundred molten fragments. They scattered everywhere…save toward the one who had caused this. The eruption was focused out from him, based on how his arc had been thrown. As a result, the force of the blast moved out. Within a few moments, the arc vanished as well, and all that we left in its wake was a smoldering, melted bottom end of a trash can, surrounded by bits of fire.

Ragnar truly had to repress his enthusiasm here. This was the fifth time in a row he had managed to pull this off during practice sessions. He was truly getting a grip for this ability. It was similar to the Blade Beam technique that Cloud had perfected. Only this wasn't some projection of Ragnar's own aura…at least, he thought it wasn't. This was coming from that unknown source of power that seemed to seep out of the very ground he stood on every time he used it. And now, it looked as if he was truly mastering this technique as well.

However…this still left one more, highly difficult one.

Ragnar closed his eyes and inhaled deeply now. He struggled to redouble his focus, to devote all of his energy to this coming technique. This would take everything he had. He couldn't just focus on the target this time…but on multiple targets, as well as the weapon itself. Initially, he wasn't even sure if this attack was possible. However, as he continued to train himself…he almost felt like he heard his "mysterious benefactor" telling him to perform it, just as it had told him to read the Cetra words until he understood…

Ragnar slowly exhaled. He paused for only a moment longer to push out all else from his mind, and then acted. Abruptly, he spun around to the three cans behind him. As he did, he extended one arm, holding onto Ragnarok, and flung it out from his body. There was spin on the sword, and immediately it began to rotate as it traveled away from his body, turning into a great flaming cutter.

The sword was not aimed at any can in particular, and in truth was flying away from them. However, no sooner had Ragnar thrown his blade, then he turned his body completely around and aimed an open palm at the rotating sword. He stretched out his senses and focused, and locked onto it and the three cans. When he did…the sword stopped lowering. It speed seemed to slow. It began to arc a bit more in the air, coming back toward the cans. Ragnar held like this only long enough to believe he had a hold on his weapon. Then, he turned his eyes to the cans, and swept his open palm forward.

In response…Ragnarok, still spinning, moved to the right, seeming to follow his hand. It was a hard struggle to maintain control of it…but Ragnar kept guiding it. As he watched, the fiery blade sliced right through the first can, turning it into flaming metal shavings. He kept guiding it…exerting a bit more effort now, and led it to the second. He made it go through…but he felt his focus starting to break as it did. He had one less target now, and adjusting his full focus to think of only two was hard, and required speed he didn't have. By the time the blade cut through the second can, it was moving much slower, rotating slower, and losing altitude. It was in danger of fizzling out again. Ragnar stretched his arm and struggled to maintain it…but it was too late. His irritation and desperation to keep it moving clouded his calmness, and broke his link. By the time the sword reached the third can, the flames were dying, and it had become a normal projectile again, beginning to fall to the ground. It did hit the can before it finished, and its edge did embed it partially into the side…but it lost all force after that and halted. There the sword stayed, held up by where it had struck the can.

Ragnar sighed and let his hand fall. Groaning to himself, he reached up and wiped his brow. Exactly like last time. To be able to keep the blade moving, he had to forget about the target the moment it was destroyed. But between the heat and blast from each explosion, and the fact that it was already locked in his mind, that was almost impossible to do. As a result, the sword couldn't follow a bold path but was torn between returning to targets it had already destroyed and destroying the new ones. After destroying two objects, Ragnar was so muddled he couldn't send it to the third. And frankly, even if he could…he wasn't sure how he could make his blade return to him without having it treat him like a target as well. This technique would be great to master…but he still had a lot to figure out about it.

Frowning, Ragnar began to walk forward to claim his blade from the trash can. He didn't have much to be angry about. In five months, he had taken his reflex phenomenon and had turned it into a viable, reliable source of strength. He even perfected a second stronger attack. And that was just personally. The war was going much better. Isuzu Industries was expanding again, the third time since its conception. Mobile artillery units were beginning to come out, and they had enough artillery to keep the coast well guarded. The Wutai Gold Navy had finished a shipyard, so they were able to service their own navy here indefinitely. They had combined their own experimental designs with Isuzu technicians to produce a new type of fighter, one that was truly airborne and not grounded to the ocean as the Bismarks were. A third airship was now available for their use, making their "air force" now consist of the Sierra, the Highwind A, and the Excalibur. The Horizon had been returned back to Rocket Town for use on more domestic runs to keep Cid's business alive. The New Shinra hadn't made a move in months, and seemed to fear the defensive power of the new allies. They now spent most of their energy and resources rebuilding the fleet and turning their already well-defended Northern Continent into an impregnable fortress. It was still a bit too soon to say whether or not the New Shinra would strike back, but at the moment…it appeared as if the Planet Protector Army was winning the war.

Yet Ragnar couldn't enjoy this…knowing what had happened four months ago. Sephiroth was still out there, doing who knew what to the world. Ragnar had no idea when he would strike again, or if he would target his friends or his army once more. The thought infuriated him. He had never wanted to make someone pay so badly for what he had done. That was one of the reasons he was training himself so hard. He wanted to make sure he could vent his full range of abilities on him if he ever met up with him…

"Ragnar?"

The voice from behind the youth caused him to break out of his irritation, and turn back behind him. He softened a bit when he did. It was Aerith. She was walking onto the court, and giving him a smile in greeting. She was still dressed in her normal pink slip and brown jacket, but she had the jacket pulled tightly around her, and was burying her arms in it. Her neck seemed to be withdrawing too.

"I don't see how you can stand to train out here wearing only that." She commented aloud. "I'm freezing as it is… I'm going to have to get a winter coat pretty soon."

Ragnar, forgetting about his frustration for a moment, merely shrugged. "I get used to it. Remember where I'm from. This is a mild day back in Icicle Inn. Running around as much as I do helps." He paused a moment here, and then stiffened slightly. "Then again…having a cold breeze move by my wet skin doesn't really help…" With that, he began to walk over to his towel and water bottle.

There was one other good thing about the past few months. With the disappearance of the New Shinra, the only real activities going on didn't require his command. As a result, he had more free time not only for training…but also for dating. He went out with Aerith twice a week now. In truth, it was the only way he could get to settle down. He had first tried to brush it off. During the first month, whenever he wasn't working, eating, or sleeping, he was training out here. But that made him more uptight and brittle, until it started to become a hassle to try and live with him. Aerith nudged him to try and go and out and have fun occasionally. He refused initially, until Tifa and Cloud started to remind him about how they had taken some "time off" themselves even when they had been on Sephiroth's trail. He eventually agreed, and it soon began to grow on him.

Part of it was that he could relax there. He enjoyed stepping out to the garden with Aerith and try to listen to the world as he used to. That was always relaxing for him…and he could almost swear he could hear things better now. However…another large part of it, he found, was that he enjoyed spending time with Aerith just for the sake of doing so. He always felt happier and more at ease with her around. He felt even better with it as time went on. He found himself taking up his old habits of bringing her flowers or candy, and taking time out to greet her and talk to her every day. Aerith still surprised him at work every now and then. But he found himself starting to come home early some days and surprise her as well. Both of them seemed to be more playful around each other than with anyone else.

As Ragnar reached his towel and began to wipe himself off, Aerith stepped in a bit closer. She cast her eyes around, examining the area and what had happened, before turning back to him. "Still working on that technique?"

Ragnar sighed a bit as he finished wiping off his brow. "Yeah… I still haven't gotten it though." He admitted.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Aerith encouraged. The young general exhaled in reply, and shrugged a bit. He gave no other answer than that. He finished wiping himself off after a moment, and began to go for his tunic. As he did, the Cetra walked forward a bit more, until she found an exceptionally large piece of debris resting against one of the walls. She sat down again this. It helped block some of the wind, but mostly she just did it to rest her legs.

"I'm still amazed that you can do it at all." Aerith continued after a moment.

Ragnar looked to her a bit strangely at this, but then turned back to his tunic as he pulled it over his sleeves. "Seriously? Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie…even Cid…know how to focus their ki into attacks."

"Yeah, but from what you've told me about how it happens, it doesn't seem like just ki." The woman answered. "It sounds like you gather the energy from around you in some way, and then focus it into your sword." The Cetra paused, and then shrugged. "To tell you the truth, it's similar to what _I_ do, or at least sounds like it…"

Ragnar merely smiled at this as he started to button his tunic. "Well good." He answered. "Maybe that means you're right, and that I do have a bit of Cetra somewhere inside me."

Aerith smiled a bit at this. The two were silent again afterward for another moment. Ragnar finished buttoning his tunic, and went down for his cape next. As he picked this up, he turned back to the Cetra. "How are the kids today?"

Aerith's smile faded. On seeing that, Ragnar's own look grew a bit darker. It had been four months, the same amount of time that they had known him…but the kids still weren't over what had happened to Azure. Ragnar himself wasn't sure what to think. He knew what Cloud had said, and what had happened in the end. But he didn't know whether he should pity the boy…or to hate him as much as Sephiroth for letting it happen to him. He himself wasn't that upset about it. He had barely known him. However…Aerith was different. From the first time he had come in, she had shown him love. She accepted him just as he was when he arrived. And she seemed to believe from what Ragnar had gathered, unlike the rest of the adults, that there had been a good side to that boy…and that it had not wanted to engage in the evil he finally succumbed to. As a result, she bowed her head now, and looked morose and quiet.

"…Marlene's helping around the house and playing…but she hasn't smiled today either." The Cetra explained. That was a small wonder. Marlene rarely smiled now, unlike how she used to be. The same curse of misery that had fallen on her father fell on her now, and she knew what it was like to feel lasting pain. Another brutal crime committed by the world...loss of innocence.

"…Denzel went practicing today…but he stopped halfway through it." Aerith finished.

Ragnar paused, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. He stopped midway through fastening his cape. Denzel had been hit the hardest. For the first two months…the boy barely ate. He lost ten pounds. Tifa eventually had to practically force him to clean his plate. Even now…he was slower in everything he did. He was mechanical whenever he played, as if he was just going through some motion without emotion or care. He spent most of his time in his room, just reading or lying on his bed…staring at where Azure's cot used to be. He had finally gotten enough will to start practicing again last month…but he was slow and gave up usually before the exercises were over. He had no more will to do it without his partner. He was quiet…barely ever saying more than twenty words a day to Ragnar or Aerith.

The youth began to fasten his cape again. As he did, his thoughts turned...and made his eyes narrow and his jaw tighten. That was another thing he had to hate Sephiroth for. He was responsible, one way or another, for scarring these kids with sadness and depression. It was just another thing he longed to enact revenge for.

"I wish there was something I could do…" Aerith finally mentioned aloud. "But I'm not their mother. And the only thing I can offer is ways to try and make them feel better. And those haven't exactly worked out that much…"

Ragnar finished fastening his cape, and shook his own head. "…When I saw my sister die, and heard my mother was dead, I turned all of my sadness into anger." He responded. "That's how I was able to deal with it. I don't know if that was a good or a bad thing. There were still gone after I vented my rage…and I guess you could say I might be weaker for not wanting to feel bad, and instead trying to substitute something like that for it."

Aerith folded her own arms and exhaled. "…I'm sorry to say I can't relate to them either. I lost my mother, yes…but even now I can hear her if I try. Not only her but the whole of the Cetra race that has died over hundreds of years. The kids have no such privilege. And until the day that Sephiroth is dead…I can't tell them what Azure's spirit might be saying."

Ragnar tightened his fist again as he put the clasp down on his neck chain. It all came back to him once again… Not only was he a source of grief for the children, but for Aerith as well. That only insensed him further. He wanted to do something to help the kids, but he wanted to do something to help Aerith even more. And it always went around to Sephiroth again… Ragnar barely even knew him, and already he was becoming a curse on those around him as he had been to Cloud long ago…

A ringing sound broke both people from their thoughts. Ragnar's radio suddenly began to call. Both Aerith and Ragnar looked up and turned to the source out of distraction. On seeing it, Ragnar immediately reached down for his waist and removed it. He quickly adjusted the volume, and then raised it to his mouth and depressed the call button.

"General Ragnar speaking."

_"This is Captain Staniv, General."_ A Wutai-accented voice answered on the other line. _"We need you to assemble your tacticians and other General and meet us at your operation's center. We have a problem."_

Ragnar felt his own lips already curl into a frown at this.

_'We have a problem' is going to become my least favorite expression by next year…_

_

* * *

_

To be continued...

PERSONAL NOTE: If you think what happened to Krystea is impossible, with the blood becoming so cold that you can see it in the vessels under the skin, I can personally tell you that it is possible. It happened to me one time when I was sick.

Bahamut returns to the story after the next chapter!


	42. Council Of War

Mack twisted the controls around of the massive craft. Though he had to do it quickly, and the huge monolithic machine that was built around him swerved in a manner that would seem dangerous, he knew exactly what it was capable of. As he looked out the window, he saw the world rotate around him as he backed the machine over the landing site, using his rotation to position it just right. As he eased up on the propulsion system, allowing the airship that he now drove to come to a halt, he found himself stopping perfectly right over the open area of the forest. The trees were bunched around him, but none were under him.

Mack grinned. The mission was complete, and he had nailed this landing. Immediately, he underwent the sequence for descent. It was automatic by now. He moved his hands over the flaps, the engines, and the hovering pads like clockwork. Within moments, the airship was coming down for a smooth landing on the area below. He looked out and made sure he was in the clear, but he was already good. A few seconds later, he touched down. He finished powering down the engines, and the ship came to a hovering halt.

Still smiling, Mack looked at the world directly in front of him. For a moment, he still saw the trees of the forest in front of him. But then…they, along with everything else, faded into a single light blue color. The sky, the ground, and all elements of the wood…all of them turned into a shapeless blue mass, without dimension or contour. Only one thing stood out from it. That was a series of white letters that hovered in mid-air in front of him.

**Congratulations. You passed the level eight exam.**

"Yes!" Mack cried mildly. He was a level eight pilot for an airship sized craft. Two more levels, and Cid would have no choice but to approve of him manning one of the flying fortresses himself. Of course, the way things had changed over the past few months, he might put a raincheck on that. After all…there was another type of aircraft he was training on now.

Mack turned around to the rear of the cockpit area. There were no other crew members here, and only the basic pilot controls were present. In the back was a single metal door, only lacking a hatch that most doors normally did aboard these airships. He made for this. On reaching it, he immediately pressed a button nearby that caused it to pop open, and stepped out into the world beyond.

There was no airship body on the other side of the door. There was only a metal grate staircase leading down to the floor of the hanger that the cockpit was located in. One wouldn't know it had been a cockpit at all from looking at it exteriorly. All they would see would be a long black cab of some sort suspended by machinery so that it could roll, pitch, yaw, and even go upside down. This was the training simulator that Cid had built for aspiring pilots in the Planet Protector Army. It beat having to sequester one of the airships for trainee pilots to risk crashing. Although Cid already had his own score of crews-in-training, Mack had decided to enhance his repitoire by training himself on it. After all, it was good to get some additional skills while his army was enjoying its good fortune.

Mack had been nearly helpless four months ago when the road to Junon was blocked. His own force was stranded in Junon with nothing to do but await the destruction of the rest of their army. Knowing death was eminent either way, Mack had eventually decided to disobey the orders of the man he had followed since the beginning and engage the _Juggernaut_ and its associated ships. However, even as he was preparing them to launch, it ended up being unnecessary. Word was relayed to Junon that a navy had appeared in Midgar Bay and was decimating the enemy fleet. The aircraft carrier and its consort had already turned back, and the army had been saved.

It wasn't for another month that the road was clear, but Mack was able to return to Midgar long before that by boat, where he learned that an alliance had been struck between Wutai and the PPA. It was the Wutai navy that had saved them from annihilation, and enabled them to retake Midgar Bay. In addition to this, however, there was some information that was pertinent to him. The Bismarks were being disbanded…but their crews were being "reorganized". They were merging with Captain Cid's own "air force". The reason being that Isuzu Industries and Wutai engineers were putting into play a new type of fighter, one far more effective than the crude jet skis they had been using until now. About a month ago, they had finally perfected the prototype, and began to produce them for Mack's division. Since then, they had been training on them in preparation for a potential battle.

Mack had a good view in general of the entire hanger from his position. Most of it was still filled with airship parts and Cid's workers. However, there were at least twice as many workers now, and the field had expanded to incorporate an additional hanger building. Mack himself was in the first one. The second was mostly his, although the simulators were still in the first, which had brought him here. Yet despite the airship importance, a few of the new crafts had found their way in here for retooling.

These were true fighters. Until now, aerial combat had involved large, bulky flying ships that involved bombing. Helicopters were the only types of craft that could engage each other in one on one fighting before this. But that had changed. The craft themselves were long and flat, with twin propulsion engines behind them. They caught air very easily like this, and with the amount of thrust behind them could move at supersonic speeds. It actually grew a bit unstable at those speeds, what with the amount of lift being generated. Because of that, there were flaps on the rear that automatically deployed at critical points to act as stabilizers. The main body of the ship was a long, flat shaft. The wings were circular arrays that seemed to radiate out and forward. They were rayed, and the guns and missiles were embedded in them. They came to a point in front, making them look almost like wings. In fact, that was what the prototype had been called: the Warbird. Yet on General Ragnar's orders, the new division was going to be named the Phoenixes.

There were several people working on them right now. Because of that, the ones in the hanger were partially gutted. However, Mack still marveled at them as he began to descend. These things would give those Harbingers a run for their money. Unfortunately, based on current projected models, even with their incredible speed they would be unable to evade the defense grid of the New Shinra. If nothing else, the enemy could set up a flak screen. Yet Mack was still enthusiastic about them. They'd make them far more effective against the fleet at least. Deck guns wouldn't be nearly so much of a problem. And coupled with the new weaponry that was being built specifically to try and damage the _Juggernaut_, he was looking forward to their next encounter.

Mack hit the ground a moment later. After that, he turned and began to head for the Captain's office. He wanted to tell him the latest good news. Maybe he'd start letting him fly one of the big ones if he heard he was up to level eight already. At any rate, he was wanting to impress him with telling him that he already mastered the Phoenix simulation. It was amazing. He had lived in a backward place like Icicle Inn his whole life, and yet his true calling didn't seem to come until he became a pilot in this volunteer army. Perhaps that was why Cid and him seemed to mesh better. They were both pilots…and, in truth, Mack felt himself growing a love for the air as much as he did…

The commander was soon approaching it. The man had never been to Rocket Town, but if he had he would have noted that it was similar. Essentially it was an extension from the wall to create a long room, where he could store his models, plans, charts, and other essentials. It was sound proof to keep out the racket that was usually generated on a daily basis. It also had windows taking up most of the side walls, designed to allow Cid to keep a sharp eye on his engineers. He had little tolerance for what he termed "screwing around".

However, Mack was a bit surprised to find that the blinds were closed. That was odd. The only times they were closed were when Cid hadn't shown up for the day yet. And that never happened. He was always here long before the rest of the crew arrived. Now it was getting past noon. He continued to approach until he reached the entry door. Once he did, he looked over it a moment.

**Captain Cid Highwind, P.P.A.**

**(If I ain't here, stay the hell out.)**

Mack cracked a smile and let out a snicker at the message, despite how serious Cid would be if he was here to inforce it. Yet despite the Captain's bulldog-esque attitude, the pilot didn't feel too nervous about this. He looked up a bit to the door, and thought for a moment. There was no way Cid had taken a day off. The only thing he could think of was that he was out to lunch. If so, he had to be returning pretty soon. Mack himself didn't have anything else to do…and he was a bit eager to get Cid's verdict on his latest increase in pilot ability. The commander eventually reasoned that it might be better just to wait inside for him, to make sure he didn't miss him when he came back.

The man reached down and grabbed the door handle, and gave it a light twist. It halted, signifying that it was locked. That asserted to Mack that Cid was gone. He left it open if he was just stepping out. Normally, the commander would have just waited outside at this. However, General Ragnar had recently had a key copy made and given to him. Since he was operating out of the hanger now, Ragnar wanted him to have easy access to the phone in case he put in an emergency call. Mack dipped into his pocket with this in mind, and emerged with a small key. He inserted this into the lock, gave a quick twist, and undid the latch. After doing so, he turned the knob, pushed the door open, and walked inside.

Immediately on entering, Mack became aware of a new sound going through the inner room. It sounded like some sort of air compressor humming… Wondering if Cid had left something on, he turned his head around the office and traced it to the source. He soon found it.

There was a small air compressor of sorts running in the room. It had a set of thin plastic tubes running out from it. They were looped around the head and inserting into the nose of a man reclining on the couch, seeming to just be focusing on breathing.

That man was Captain Cid.

Mack saw this, and immediately froze. However, Cid, who appeared to have been napping somewhat until now, was awakened a moment later as he realized someone had come into the room. His eyes lazily opened slightly at first…but after doing so they immediately snapped open the rest of the way. He spun around on the couch to look to the door, and saw Mack standing framed in it. His face flushed with anger.

"Damnit, commander! Shut that damn door!" He barked in a hoarse whisper.

Mack snapped out of it at this, and immediately obeyed. Quickly, he ducked in the rest of the way, turned, and began to shut the door behind him. Meanwhile, letting out a steady stream of curses, Cid rolled back over and began to sit up. Mack quickly looked out to make sure no one was watching, and then shut the door and locked it.

Once it was closed, Cid coughed a bit as he pushed himself back into a sitting position. "How the hell did you get in here?" He snorted. "And can't you read? The door tells you to stay the ?$ out!"

Mack turned back to Cid, now more nervous and unsettled. However, he gave a simple shrug in reply. "General Ragnar gave me a key so I could answer the hotline in case you weren't in."

Cid muttered an explicative at this.

The commander was silent a moment. He walked in a bit closer, but Cid merely sat with his arms bracing against him and slowly breathed, still having the tube in his nose. He glared at the floor, and his appearance was dark and irritated. Mack looked again at what was on him, and then finally back up to him.

"…What's going on, captain?"

Cid spun his head around to him. "What the hell does it look like, commander?" He retorted. "I'm trying to breathe. And I'm also trying to not let anyone know about it. But since that damn kid of a general gave you a !&?damn key, I guess I didn't do that good of a job."

"Breathe?" Mack answered in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The captain rolled his eyes at this and groaned. He began to lean back against the couch, and sighed slowly as he stared out into space again. He was silent for a moment, but then turned back to Mack. The man was still standing there, waiting for him to answer. Cid's look immediately turned more surly and irritable. Grunting, he shook his head.

"Well, hell… Fine, I might as well tell you." He grumbled. "'Cause now you ain't gonna leave me alone until you know. Damn young bastards…always gettin' attached to me…"

The pilot straightened up a bit and got more comfortable. He let out a long sigh, and then bowed his body forward. As he spoke, he frequently took a break to get in a deep breath from the compressor.

"…When Ragnar, Cloud, and the rest of those a—holes showed up to have me join them, I had a bad cold. Son of a bitch wouldn't go away no matter what I took. I thought I was gettin' some sort of allergy. But when I joined up with the PPA…I was startin' to get short of breath. I ignored it…kept on as I always did. But as the months went on…I started gettin' dizzy during missions. I kept having to stop to have a coughing fit. I was gettin' tired all the time, and sometimes I had to just stop workin' all together and sit down for a half hour. Now me…I'm as stubborn as hell when it comes to goin' to a doctor. But Shera started to notice this when I talked to her over the phone. She kept needlin' me to see a damn doctor, and finally I did. What finally made me go is I woke up one morning coughin'…and this time I got up a bit of blood."

Cid paused again, and inhaled deeply.

"…Guy wanted an X-ray. I let him. After he saw it, he said he was surprised that I wasn't already bedridden." The man paused here and sighed, not wanting to say this next part. But after a moment or so...he finally closed his eyes and made himself spit it out.

"…I got lung cancer."

Mack's eyes widened. He breathlessly loosened his jaw as the news struck him.

The Captain continued. "…Beautiful, ain't it?" He sarcastically snorted. "I survive all these battles and flights and sh't, and what does me in is these damn cancer sticks. This is the second time Shera's made me feel like a horse's ass for not listenin' to her. She told me to quit ever since she met me… Now look at me. I ain't even 40 yet, and my !$?damn lungs are rottin' away as if I was 90…"

The commander didn't know what to say. This was stunning to him. He had known Cid coughed a lot, but he always thought that was tar. Then again…he hadn't seen him smoke in quite a while. And though he always seemed to have more energy than a lot of them, he also seemed older than he really was. Something about his mannerisms and the way he carried himself. But lung cancer… Mack had never suspected it. He knew how horrible it was…how it could very slowly and very painfully kill you… He also knew there was little to no chance of surviving that sickness…

"…What's the prognosis?" Mack finally asked.

Cid kept his frown. "…Damn doc said I should quit the PPA immediately and spend as much time as possible sittin' around like a damn vegetable." He answered. "He wanted me to stay on this damn thing shoved up my nose all day. Basically, it's just to keep me from gettin' worse, so that maybe I can stay alive long enough for a transplant to show up. Other than that, they ain't got nothin' for me."

The commander felt uneasy at this.

"…How long?" He finally asked.

The pilot slowly sighed. This was another part he didn't want to mention, and he was even more hesitant than he had been before. He looked down and drummed his fingers against the cushion for a moment. But finally, nearly muttering it, he answered.

"…Four months. Maybe five…maybe three…if I don't quit."

This immediately made Mack react. "Well then, quit." He answered, somewhat imploringly. "Drop out of the PPA. Ragnar will understand. There's plenty of pilots who-"

"Oh, and do what?" Cid cut off with a grumpy response, looking over to him. "Sit around and rot for the last few months of my life? Go out like my own grandpa did? Laying in some damn bed in a hospital strugglin' to stay alive for six months of pain?" The pilot hesitated here, and then sighed and shook his head. "I don't wanna die, kid. But I don't wanna spend what little life I've got still in me on a damn bed waiting if tomorrow will be the last day I'm on this world, and worryin' if I'm gonna get some infection. If I'm gonna live for four more months, then I'm gonna _live_ in those four months. I ain't gonna lie around like a corpse waitin' to be carried to the damn parlor. If I'm gonna cash in my chips, it's gonna be while I'm flyin' one of my babies. That bastard Death may get me fifty years early, but he's still gonna have to get me in that coffin kickin' and screamin'."

Mack was silent. He supposed to man was right. Living like that wouldn't be living at all. What good was it to spend what little life you had left focusing all your energy on cheating death? He knew he wouldn't want to go out like that. He's rather live each day to the fullest while he still could. However…this wasn't him. This was a different man…one he had grown to respect and admire for his own devotion and daredevil tactics. He was the man who showed interest in him when he first assumed control of the Bismarks, and led him to desire taking command of the Phoenixes.

In the end, the man asked something else.

"…Then why don't you let everyone else know? Why don't you let your friends-"

"Aw, to hell with that…" Cid cut off again, waving his hand at the idea. "What good is that gonna do? I told Shera, and she wanted me to come back to Rocket Town right there. She's the one who wouldn't let me stay here unless I got on this damn miniature iron lung for two hours a day. If I told the rest of the sons of bitches around here about it, every time I coughed or had a bad day or looked tired, they'd all cluster around me like a room full of mother hens and a baby chick. They'd keep tryin' to take over for me or get me to lay down or somethin'. Damn general's got a bleedin' heart the size of Aerith's. He'd probably make me quit." A pause, and then a snort followed by a mild grin. "…And I'd have to tire myself beatin' the sh't outta the little punk to show that I've still got more fight in me than he does."

Despite the enthusiasm in that answer, Mack was still worried. Again, Cid was probably right…but that didn't help things. Everyone in this hanger loved him. It didn't matter that he could be rough or demanding. Truth be told, he was still a great guy to be around, and if he praised you he meant ever word of it. He inspired a lot out of his crew and everyone else he ran into. That would be the real reason they would tell him to ease down. Not because they thought a sick man shouldn't work…but because they admired him too much. And yet…if they really admired him…then Mack realized they would respect his wishes and let him go out swinging like he wanted to.

The captain relaxed a moment longer, but then turned back to Mack.

"Mack…I can see all over that damn face of yours that you're already more worried about me than some eight year old over a orphan duckling. But if you really want to do me a favor, you won't tell anyone about this. Not my crew, not my pilots, and sure as hell not any of my friends. Who knows? Maybe some transplant will come through. Maybe not. But either way, it ain't gonna change what I wanna do with the last bit of my life."

Mack anxiously looked at the man a bit longer. Yet he paused again at this. Cid was actually asking him for a favor. Cid hated to ask anyone for anything, but Mack realized he had to ask him this. For once, the man needed his help. It was humiliating enough to his own pride to do so. And as a result, the commander couldn't protest any more. At last, he caved in with a sigh.

"…Sure, captain. Whatever you say."

Cid hesitated a moment, and then sighed.

"…I ain't had to say this to anyone in a long time, kid…but thanks."

* * *

The translation was a bit rough…but Ragnar still understood the gist of the report.

He was back in the meeting room, much in the same orientation that he had been in four months ago when the initial alliance had been struck between the PPA and Wutai. The same officers as before were gathered, including Admiral Godo. On his side, there were Cloud and Red XIII once again. However, the table's positions had been expanded somewhat, allowing far more minor officers in on both sides. All of them had a copy of the latest report from the Wutai spynet. It was not promising.

Ragnar looked through the pages of his own report. Scattered in it were bits and pieces of schematics and information that the Wutai spynet had managed to claim from their highest points of infiltrated security. Nevertheless, he had heard from Godo that many had died to give them this information…in particular the full color photos that he saw toward the rear of the report. The text had several chilling messages in it as well…detailing what this new terror was supposed to be capable of.

_Looks like we were right to be worried when we saw the Sister Ray missing…_

"The pictures of this turret…they're only half complete at best."

"Yes." Captain Staniv answered from his side. "However…they received new orders recently. They're building a shield generator for this facility, similar to the one they built for the Dome itself. It is to be complete within a week, starting yesterday. That means, including today, we only have six days left."

"And there's no way they'll allow us to send in a demolition team to sabotage it." Captain Gorki threw in. "The security is too thick…geared with us in mind. Once the shield is up, we'll be unable to stop it. The only way to shut it down will be to launch a full scale invasion. That means we'll only have a few months to end the war."

"Unless we destroy it now." Cloud asked.

Gorki nodded.

Ragnar looked over the photos again…knowing what this would be capable of. It was a frightening thought. There was no question about it. This would be the next big target of the newly combined Planet Protector Army and Wutai Gold Navy. It had to be taken out as soon as possible.

With that in mind, the young general inhaled, and slowly shut the folder in front of him. He looked up and to the officers surrounding the table. They looked back at him as he slowly folded his hands in front of him.

"Alright." He stated. "Let's boil some coffee if we need to…but we are not leaving this room tonight until we've constructed a plan to destroy this monster."

* * *

The next day, the respective armies wondered where their high officers were. For the Planet Protector Army, the two generals and Colonel Nanaki were all not present for normal activities of that day. On inquiring about them, they found the same thing that they had thought had ended last night…that they were in a meeting. Some of the minor officers were wondering how they could still be in a meeting after all night. The truth was that they weren't, but they were still enacting measures from that meeting. The generals themselves had gotten out of the assembly at about 0400. They went home and crashed for four hours, and then got up and returned to their work. This time, they didn't go to the operation's center, however. They made their way toward the docked flagship of the Wutai Gold Navy: the _Murasame._ No one had seen high nor hair of them since.

Around noon, a message was put on the general channel, going to every radio and station throughout the entire military zone, and distributed to every officer and division. A meeting, the biggest one ever called, was going to be held at 1800 sharp aboard the _Murasame._. Every officer who held a position greater than Sergeant was to attend, for both the Planet Protector Army as well as the Wutai Gold Navy. Needless to say, the PPA was soon in a buzz. There had been no rumors of a coming attack, and at this point many of the officers had been thinking of themselves as being secure. To call a meeting of that magnitude only happened when there was a major emergency. Most officers had never set foot aboard a Wutai ship either.

Even Commander Tifa Lockheart was rather confused, and that was saying a lot. Her fiancé was one of the generals, and yet she didn't know what was going on. That morning, she had just come down to see that the two generals had come in for the night, and the next minute saw them take off again. Since then, she hadn't seen anything of them all day. Then while she was at mess hall, the message came on over the radio about the huge upcoming meeting. Tifa had no idea what this was about, but reasoned that it had to do with the unusual schedule that the two men had come up with that morning.

And so, at 1600, she found herself adjusting the last part of her own uniform in front of her mirror. She hated this. The combat uniform was far more loose and comfortable, but to look official she had to wear the high collared tan suit that Ragnar always wore. However, she knew she couldn't be nearly as miserable as Cloud. He never wore his own uniform, yet his was missing from the closet. It had to be something important if he was cramming himself into one. At any rate, she had to leave soon. In the recent months, there had started an "officer transit" system in the camp, as some officers now had to interact with Wutai and be able to reach the coast quickly. But even now, it would take a while to get there.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She answered as she inserted a finger into her collar and tried to stretch it out.

The doorknob turned, and then slowly swung open. Tifa turned her eyes to it as it did so. She hoped that it was Cloud or Ragnar, coming in and telling her what was going on. However, it wasn't. Aerith was the one who came through instead. And that wasn't all. She had changed clothes. She had finally traded in her dress for pants, it seemed, and over a white shirt she wore a heavier version of her old military-issue coat. Probably because it was getting colder out.

"Oh, hey Aerith." Tifa greeted as she entered. "Are you going somewhere with the kids tonight?" She asked in regard to her change in attire.

To this, however, the Cetra hesitated a moment, seeming somewhat uneasy about what she was going to say. But after a moment, she managed to look up and speak.

"…Tifa, I came here to ask you something."

The woman finished adjusting her uniform, and then turned to her. "What?"

"…I want to know if I could come to the meeting tonight."

This caused the bar hostess/military officer to stop. Her look turned somewhat confused. "Come?" She asked. "I thought you were going to look after Denzel and Marlene tonight while we were out?"

"I already called Cait Sith to come over." Aerith answered. "He just got here. He's waiting downstairs. So I wondered if I could come with you to the meeting."

This puzzled Tifa. Aerith wasn't an official member of the army. She had received a civilian award for helping out in the Second Battle of Midgar Bay, but since then she had mostly stayed at home and stayed out of military affairs. Her only interaction now was when she went to see Ragnar at work. She had a minor clearance pass for that, but generally she avoided these things. Yet now, she was saying she wanted to go. She even seemed anxious to go…

"Why do you want to come?" Tifa found herself asking. "I mean…just out of curiosity. This is supposed to be for higher officers only. We'll probably not be doing anything except going over plans or strategy. I don't think it will have anything to do with you."

Aerith hesitated again, still looking strangely nervous. Her face seemed a bit troubled.

"…Maybe." She finally answered. "But I still want to go. If you want me to tell you why…" She hesitated here, and then shook her head with a puzzled look. "I can't tell you. It's just…something tells me I need to be there tonight. I have some sort of feeling."

Tifa paused at this. Her own face turned somewhat concerned.

"…Did something in the Planet tell you to come?"

"No…" Aerith slowly answered, turning her eyes to the ground. "I mean…yes…well… I don't know. Nothing came out and said it…but I felt something inside me urging me to go to it. When I heard there was going to be a meeting…something inside me just lit up. I feel like there's a purpose to my going there." She hesitated at this, and then looked up to the woman. "I can't really say why. I just really feel like I need to go there. So…could I please come? If they won't let me in, I'll just turn and go back. But I want to try and get in."

Tifa hesitated a bit longer. This was odd. Nothing like this had happened with Aerith in a long time. For anyone else, she might try to talk them out of it. However…this was Aerith. And she had come to believe, as they all had, that Aerith knew things and feelings that the rest of them didn't have. She seemed to have an innate ability to know when she had to do something. And what they didn't understand she did. Because of that, she could sympathize better with her. Besides…in an official situation like this, it might put her more at ease to have another friend there. She wished she would stay with Denzel and Marlene in part…but she knew they'd be safe with Cait Sith. And if she really wanted to come…

In the end, Tifa made a light smile, and gave a shrug. "Alright. I guess we can try to get you in. But I still think you'll be bored."

Aerith, however, finally smiled at this.

"Thanks, Tifa."

* * *

Tifa felt a bit nervous when she and Aerith were finally dropped off at the _Murasame._ Nothing in particular stood out about it, but it was still a large and frightening sight. The PPA didn't usually hang around the Wutai warships. And after seeing how devastating they had been in combat, to be that close to one of the intimidating war machines was frightening indeed. Because of the lateness of the year, it was already dark by the time they reached it. Many other officers were already there, and going on board on a long stairway ramp. Spotlights illuminated it to help guide them to the location, and they accented its golden color well. Essentially, it appeared like a great streamlined shaft in the water, with the upper half swelling out and flat, decked only with the four great turrets. Wutai had exposed itself now, and so their colors were painted all over it, and their characters boasted of its name. Both Tifa and Aerith found themselves staring at it and how big it was as they got in line and made their way to and up the ramp.

When they finally reached the top, Wutai guards were there to intercept them. They halted Aerith for a moment, but it didn't take much to get her through, surprisingly. Tifa only had to essentially say that she was "with her". After that, they admitted the two into the inside via a doorway-like hatch on the side of the ship.

Inside, the two slowly made their way through the halls of the interior and toward wherever the meeting was being held. They were surrounded by dozens of other officers making their way inside. As they passed through the corridors, Tifa noticed that the interior was as streamlined as the exterior. Everything was made of shining, silver metal, and illuminated with bright white lights. All the details were curved and smoothed out. Not only did it look very advanced compared to the technology of the PPA, but it seemed far more futuristic too. At any rate, all of the side branches in their pathway were roped off, and the two had little trouble finding their way along.

At last, a large opening appeared ahead of them. Tifa and Aerith followed the pathway up to this point, and passed underneath it. When they did, they finally emerged into the meeting hall. Auditorium was probably a more appropriate term for it…and both of them were immediately captivated.

The room was gigantic. They realized that they had to be deep within the bowels of the destroyer for there to be this much ceiling room, for it stretched over them like the roof of a stadium. The white lights overhead came from circular fixtures, and bathed the silver metal room with their strong glow. The two ladies found themselves walking in a certain trench that led into the center of the room. There were three of them equidistant around the chamber, and they noticed that, despite the lack of branching in the path, all three were filled with incoming people. As the women made their way further in, they came out of the trenches and into a circular pathway that ringed the middle of the room. The circle seemed to enclose some sort of raised platform that had walkways, but each of them were blocked off by railing at the moment. Up on the raised platform were numerous chairs ringing the perimeter of it, and what appeared to be a tall silver podium.

Outside of the ring were rails that had a few breaks in them. These allowed people to access the immense number of stadium-like seats that surrounded the chamber. They made an impressive number of aisles, and allowed all who came in to have a good view of the center. It was almost like some ancient theater in the round. The officers were slowly filling these places up, and it looked as if half of them were already filled. Half of the room was being occupied by Wutai officers. The other half was filling with PPA officers.

"Wow…" Aerith remarked.

"Same here…" Tifa answered as she looked around. "Funny…I used to think that whenever there was a place like this, it was usually where the bad guys met, not us…

"I guess Ragnar might be right to wonder why Wutai wants our help…if they've got all this." Aerith added.

"Hey! Tifa!"

Both women immediately recognized the familiar deep voice that called out. They turned their heads to the source, and found themselves looking in the front row of one of the aisles nearby. They soon saw a rather large man waving a metallic hand at them.

Tifa immediately smiled and waved back. "Barret!"

"Come on over! We saved ya' a seat!"

Tifa nodded back, and turned to Aerith to make sure she had got that. After doing so, both women turned forward and began to walk up to the nearest break in the aisle. They kept their eyes on Barret as they did so. He wasn't alone. Cid was seated nearby, along with Commander Mack. Although he wasn't as close to the "original group" as Ragnar had become, he did have a closer relationship with Cid, so that explained why he was there. Besides, as the leader of their Phoenix Squadron, he probably had to sit in front. On Barret's other side…and him seeming to be acutely aware of it...sat Yuffie. She, along with Mack and Cid, seemed to be uncomfortably shifting in their uniforms, pulling at their necks or squirming within them. Barret, on his part, had thrown propriety to the wind, and wore only a white sleeveless undershirt with a vest over it, much like he usually dressed anyway.

The two women eventually went up in the rows, and then managed to work their way over to the rest of their friends. As they neared them, they seemed to recognize that Tifa had someone else along with her.

"Aerith? You got in somehow?" Barret addressed as she came close. "That ain't no problem. We been savin' a seat for a no-show, so you got a spot."

As Tifa and Aerith began to sit, Yuffie spun around with a confused look to Barret. "Huh? I thought you said I took the saved seat?"

Barret looked down to her and frowned somewhat in response. "You took the one meant for Spiky. We had another one for that scary-ass son of a bitch. Still don't mean I was savin' one for you, ya' damn materia thief. Why ain't ya' sittin' over there wit' the rest of those Wutai officers anyway?"

Yuffie frowned indignantly at Barret's insults, but then pouted even more when she heard that last phrase. She turned back forward, and then leaned over and propped her head up with her arms and elbows on her legs. "My dad said since I left Wutai and joined the PPA, I have to sit over here with you guys. Gawd…he makes me mad sometimes…" She paused a moment here, but then suddenly spun around with an angry look. "And why didn't you save a seat for me, anyway?"

"'Cause I can't stand you! That's why!" Barret barked back. "After four years, I still get a headache jus' listenin' to you whine!"

Yuffie scowled. "And after four years, you're still a big grouchy a—hole to me!"

"Why the hell do you curse so much anyway?"

"Why do _I_ curse! Look who's talking! If I had a materia orb for every time you said sh't in a day…"

"At least I don't curse 'round Marlene, like you! Why the hell do ya' think I always try ta make you shut up every time ya' come by?"

"Maybe because you're a big grouchy a—hole!"

As the two continued, Cid groaned from where he was. "I hope they start this sh't soon…just to shut these two up…" He muttered.

Tifa had to admit that she shared Cid's sentiments. However, she ended up having to listen to Barret and Yuffie banter on for another fifteen minutes. During that time, officers continued to pour in and move around the auditorium, taking up their seats. There didn't seem to be any end to them, and they soon started to make the entire auditorium solid and uniform with their numbers. All empty seats began to fill up, and still they continued to come. Tifa was amazed that the PPA had added so many officers to their ranks. In just a year and half, they were rather large indeed… And yet, remarkably, there seemed to be just enough seats for everyone. When the crowds finally ceased arriving, she could only spot one or two seats still open.

With the last person in, and everyone settling down, she felt herself grow a bit anxious. It was finally time to see what this was all about, and why they had to call so many of them in there. That sentiment was shared. Barret and Yuffie calmed down eventually, and began to shift a bit in their seats, along with the other officers who were arriving. It appeared that the Wutai officers didn't know either, for they too seemed to carry an air of unease and puzzlement. Whatever was going on, Tifa had a feeling it was big.

At long last…the lights overhead dimmed and turned off, plunging most of the room into shadow and darkness. All that remained on was the lights over the central platform. Immediately, the whole chamber went silent. Everyone turned their attention to the floor below, and awaited what would come next.

Then, two of the side doors slid shut. Only one of them remained open. A few moments later, and people began to come through it, and walk down the one remaining aisle. Tifa couldn't see them well at first, because of the darkness. However, as they drew closer, she saw that there were two lines. One was that of Wutai officers. The other was PPA officers. In the lead of one was Admiral Godo. The other was led by General Ragnar. Both looked rather stony faced and businesslike as they led their respective trains. Once they reached the center, the railing that had blocked it off before popped open, allowing them to enter. They both did so, stepping up to this central platform.

Both lines broke at this, and began to surround the space in the center of the circle. This had the effect of breaking the Wutai and PPA officers into two clusters. They all soon filled it out, and then turned and faced the center. As one, they turned and sat, except for Admiral Godo. He alone remained standing. Now they were all clearly visible. As Tifa looked out, she immediately recognized Cloud sitting next to Ragnar. Next to him sat Red XIII. The Wutai people seemed to sympathize with his plight, giving him a raised cushion instead of a seat to recline on.

Once all were seated, Tifa watched as the railings closed again, and the steps leading to the central platform seemed to raise and flatten, turning the stairs into part of the platform itself. After that, Godo moved up to the central podium. He put his hands out to stabilize himself, and then looked up and out to the audience in front of him. Something surprising happened. Suddenly…the whole platform began to slowly rotate. Tifa was puzzled at this for a moment, but then realized what was it was. Everyone was surrounding the center. He was slowly rotating so that he could face everyone as he spoke. Moments later, he began to do so.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice to this, our first mutual strategy meeting for the combined forces of the Wutai Gold Navy and the Planet Protector Army." Godo began. "At the end of this meeting, all of you should understand our need for urgency in calling this. Time is an issue here, and I, my own tacticians, and those of the Planet Protector Army have been working for hours to mount a counter strategy to the latest threat that has mounted itself.

"Now, before we begin, it will be necessary to brief you all on some background history. No doubt, many of you are at least somewhat aware of this. But this will ensure we are all on the same page. If you could direct your attention overhead."

Tifa was again confused by this, wondering what that was supposed to mean. However, she soon found out. To her surprise, as well as that of most of the PPA officers present, a whining sound suddenly went out, and a blue laser erupted from the center of the podium and shot straight up to the ceiling. It stayed there only a moment before widening its path, and then suddenly beginning to shimmer. When it did, to Tifa's amazement, a holographic image was projected over the podium. It was similar to the old schematics that were present in Midgar's public access terminals, only this one was far larger, more detailed, and three dimensional. It was amazing, and made Aerith, as well as many other more inexperienced officers in their wing, gasp in surprise.

The image itself was one Tifa almost immediately recognized. It was one of Midgar, prior to Meteor striking. Not only that, but it also showed that it was just prior to Diamond WEAPON's assault, for the Sister Ray was mounted in the split between two sectors, with all seven remaining reactors fueling it.

"This is Midgar, a week prior to the Meteor Crisis." Godo began. As he spoke, the Sister Ray was suddenly highlighted, and the image rotated and zoomed in on it. The graphics seemed to respond to his words. "And this is the Sister Ray, the most powerful weapon ever conceived, with the potential exception of the missile that Shinra No. 26 was transformed into. This weapon was originally intended to fire off shots charged with Huge Materia, the materia byproduct of years of old mako reactor production. Each focused shot possessed the destructive power of 330 individual orbs of fully matured materia fully discharged at once. Unfortunately for the Shinra Corporation, the Huge Materia was consumed at this point. But they found a way to achieve the same effect via the combined output of seven mako reactors.

"Although the cannon produced a terrifically powered shot, the Sister Ray sustained heavy damage simply from firing off the weapon once, and became critically unstable. When Meteor arrived, what was left of it was turned into scrap. With this in mind, the idea of a mako cannon of that size ever being applied to warfare was considered no longer worth considering."

Godo paused here, as the graphic above him disappeared. He inhaled a deep breath, and his gaze became darker.

"…About three years ago, one of several maintainance companies contracted to clean up the ruins of Midgar went to work on dismantling the remains of the Sister Ray and reclaiming its scrap. However…this company ended up being not contracted to specifically clean up that wreckage, and none of the components they removed ever arrived at the scrap yards or steel recycling facilities. At this time, the New Shinra was still operating in secret, and the Wutai spynet was still in its infancy. Based on what records we could gather…there were a series of mysterious ship dockings and transports from Midgar following the arrival and work of this crew."

Tifa felt something beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't alone.

"For years, we heard nothing new about this." Godo continued. "That changed about two months ago, when our spies began to pick up clues leading to the idea that the New Shinra were constructing a new massive weapon. A further in depth investigation ran into walls of new levels of security far more rigorous and solid than previously thought." Godo paused here, and let out a slow exhale. "…Many of our brave men and women have died to bring us the information we will be sharing with you all tonight, but I am eternally thankful that they have. Their investigation culminated only a few days ago, and has brought us definitive proof of our worst fear. The New Shinra is rebuilding the Sister Ray."

The room stayed silent…but fear immediately became evident. People turned and looked to each other, showing their sudden anxiety. Many officers shifted in their spots, and brought their hands to their mouths. Tifa herself shuddered at the thought of this. She had seen the weapon in action before. Then, it had been used against their common foe. But now…it no doubt was being aimed at another purpose. The New Shinra's last attempt to annihilate them without presenting a target had failed…yet it seemed they had found a new way.

Godo waited for the room to accept this new statement. Once he had been silent for a few moments, he spoke up again.

"To better elucidate the problem, I now give the floor to Captain Gorki, who will relate the full findings of our spynet's report."

At that, the platform suddenly stopped turning. It didn't settle down again, but it enabled Godo to turn and walk back to the seat he didn't take before. He took it now, and Gorki stood instead. He turned and walked back up to the podium himself, and stabilized his own body against it. When he did, the platform began to rotate again.

As this happen, a new graphic was projected overhead. This time, it showed what appeared to be some sort of mountainous landscape. However, a great indentation had been made in it, and there were several foundations surrounding it as well as buildings in progress. Some sort of machinery was arising from a partially constructed sphere in the middle of the huge indentation.

"We have found the construction site of this new weapon located deep within a mountain range west of the New Shinra HQ Dome." Gorki began. "It's new name is the Gauntlet of Zeus. This is how it looks at the moment, but the fully finished project will resemble this."

In response to Gorki's words, the structure was suddenly overlaid with a second, different colored graphic, showing the additions that had yet to be made. The result was a few small buildings built into the mountain, all surrounding a monstrous turret that had been built for the barrel of the giant cannon, which itself was mounted within it.

"This weapon is being built in this high altitude range for several regions. One is that the New Shinra plans to make this weapon capable of firing multiple shots. This new cannon has neither seven mako reactors to power it, nor Huge Materia for ammunition. However, the New Shinra have worked around this problem, and have managed to pack smaller materia pieces into specially designed shells. In order to survive the impact involved, the cannon has to be braced against a mountain. This area is in an especially rough terrain, making it virtually inaccessible on foot, and almost impossible to target and attack from aircraft. Last but not least, with this high elevation coupled with the turret…the Gauntlet of Zeus will be capable of targeting anything on Gaia by either direct targeting, or through firing a shot in an appropriate path that will encircle the Planet until it reaches its intended impact point."

The graphic enlarged at this. The cannon itself shrunk, but only so that it could back away and show more of the surrounding area. It continued to do so, until the graphic formed a massive topographical map of the entire southern half of the Northern Continent.

"The only clear route to the weapon is here." A pathway began to light up on the graphic. "Leading through a valley that is in front of the weapon. This area is the only way that is vulnerable to bombardment. To that end, the New Shinra has placed an almost impenetrable defense grid leading from their shore all the way to the weapon. Mobile artillery…flak guns…cannons…guided missile launchers…Harbinger units… Even for our new supersonic craft, it is suicide to attempt to attack the Gauntlet. Yet the New Shinra do not consider this sufficient. They are constructing a shield projector similar to the one surrounding the Dome. They are scheduled to complete this in five days, including today. Once it is finished, the Gauntlet of Zeus will be all but indestructible to any methods we have. The New Shinra will be able to continue construction unimpeded until the weapon is fully operational. At that point…it will only be a matter of two hours for the weapon to destroy both Wutai and Midgar."

Tifa felt herself stiffen again at this, and her stomach turned once more. She wasn't alone. Some murmuring was beginning now, and the air of fear was quite distinctive among all of those gathered. Once again, their army was faced with sudden and abrupt annihilation from their foes.

Once people had quieted down somewhat again, Gorki stepped back and returned to his seat. The platform once again stopped for him when he did so. Again, Godo rose and went to the podium, and spoke out once more.

"It has become the new top priority for our combined forces to never allow this weapon to reach completion. We strongly believe that this weapon may represent a last act for the New Shinra Army. After having suffered heavy losses at Midgar Bay, as well as sustaining heavy casualties from the actions of the PPA, the New Shinra is in desperate need of a definitive victory to give itself more troops and resources if it is to continue the war. Therefore, not only do we need to destroy this weapon to ensure our survival, but to possibly bring a quick end to this war. To carry this out…we have elected to mount the largest operation yet to destroy this facility prior to completion of the shield generator. To better outline what this will entail, I give the floor to the Planet Protector Army's head tactician: Colonel Nanaki."

Once more, a stop, and Godo took his seat. Red XIII got down and made his way to the podium next, and sat in front of it. Whoever was running the platform seemed to be aware of this, and so the podium actually sank partially into the floor in order to accommodate his erect sitting posture. The beast didn't seem to mind, and as the platform started up again, he began to speak.

"Two separate operations will comprise the total operation. The first and smaller one, Operation Hiccup, will involve PPA operatives coordinating with the Wutai spynet to infiltrate the New Shinra HQ Dome itself.

"Starting the morning after tomorrow night, a strike team of PPA and Wutai units will disembark on a stealth, disguised boat for the Northern Continent's eastern shore. The ship will dock next to the ice cliffs adjacent to the snow fields surrounding the Dome area around the afternoon of the following day. Spynet operatives will be there to haul the team to the top of the cliff, where they will wait until nightfall. After that, they will march into enemy territory, and carry out an operation where they will replace themselves with the New Shinra contingent at one of their outposts. After creating the appearance of an enemy strike, our operatives, assuming the identity of New Shinra soldiers, will return to the Dome, bearing with them, in disguise, one of the latest armaments in the Wutai arsenal: an EMP Projector.

"On arrival and barrack deployment at the Dome, the team will use spynet intelligence info to break into the maintainence corridors of the facility and work their way to one of the mako reactor cores. This one is a main supplementary power source to the defense grid stretching between there and the Neo Junon area. The EMP Projector will be used on the mako reactor core, creating a 'hiccup' in the system that will temporarily shut down power to part of the defense grid, and send a ripple through all other systems that will disable them for thirty minutes. Then, under cover of power failure, our team will escape the Dome to the adjacent airfields, where a stolen Gelinka will return them to base. For the other half of the operation, I give the floor to Captain Staniv."

Again, the floor was switched as before, and this time Staniv took the podium. When he did, the graphic of the Northern Continent appeared again, but this time showing the bay as well. There were numerous graphics representing ships and turrets added too.

"The other half of the operation is being termed Operation Gold Strike. This will commence one hour prior to the strike team's disabling of the defense grid. The combined power of the Wutai Gold Navy and the air force units of the Planet Protector Army will engage the New Shinra Navy. While the heavier craft pin down the _Juggernaut_, the Phoenixes will break through to the shore and begin to move through the defense grid, beginning at the precise time in which it is disabled by the strike team…making coordination and timing of utmost importance. The Phoenixes will run for ten minutes along the shore until they reach a threshold where they can release a special guided missile. This will have coordinates and topography programmed into it, and if released at this point and properly targeted with have enough fuel to travel the rest of the length of the journey and impact at the construction area. A powerful enough explosion should cause a cave in on the mako reactor they have underneath the site, causing a pressure build up that will set of a chain reaction. The result will completely annihilate the zone."

Tifa heard a snicker from nearby. "'Bout time I finally could strike back against the New Shinra." She heard Mack mutter.

"Shut up and listen." Cid answered. "I hate it when you cocky sons of bitches talk during my briefings…"

After this, Staniv went back to his seat. The platform stopped yet again. The person who took it next wasn't Godo, however. It was General Ragnar. Looking as straight and proper as the others, he walked to the podium himself, and it began to rotate again.

"We are almost ready to begin this operation at this point in time." He started. "As I understand it, Wutai has already selected its seven participants for their half of the strike team, seven elite units. As for the PPA portion…"

"What!" Yuffie abruptly exclaimed from the audience, not whispering at all and hence interrupting the meeting and causing everyone to look to her. "Nobody told me anything! Why wasn't I picked? You-" At this point, the combined efforts of Cid and Barret leapt on her and forced her mouth shut.

Godo bowed his head, rubbed the bridge between his eyes, and sighed tiredly. Ragnar himself tightened his jaw slightly, showing his obvious irritation at being interrupted. An uneasy silence lingered before he was able to speak. "…Our members are still being selected. Seeing as neither of us will be needed for land based command on this operation…both myself and General Cloud Strife have elected to fill the first two spots on the strike team list. Both of us have familiarity with Shinra procedures, and I myself am familiar with the layout of the Dome. The other five members of our group will be selec-"

"…Get off me!" Yuffie suddenly erupted from the crowd, managing to finally squirm her way free of Barret and Cid. And to ensure that she wouldn't be grabbed again, she immediately rose to her feet in the aisle. She glared at Ragnar and immediately pointed to herself.

"I'm better than all seven of those operatives, General! And I'm going to prove it! Bring me along! I'll teach these bozos to snub me!"

Godo was turning red at this point, and seemed moments from further deteriorating the order of the conference by getting up and ordering Yuffie to sit down or get out of the chamber. Ragnar himself rubbed his face tiredly. "…As I was about to say, the other-"

"Well then, I better come along too then!" Barret suddenly interrupted, standing up in his own position, and once again disrupting the meeting. "I ain't 'bout to let you two scrawny sons of bitches do this by yerselves! 'Bout time I did somethin' ta' make a dif'rence in this war. Besides…someone's gotta keep this miserable thief from screwin' everythin' up."

Tifa felt rather bad for Ragnar at this point. Most of the crowd on both sides was now looking rather puzzled and confused at this breach of meeting ettiquette. Some were starting to murmur among themselves, while Yuffie wheeled around to Barret, and looked moments from going into another tirade. The General, seeing this, and sighing from his position, wanted to spare himself further embarrassment. He finally put up a hand and called out in a louder voice.

"Fine… To speed things along, I'll just place a call for volunteers now. Commander Wallace…Commander Kisaragi…that's four. Are there any other volunteers?"

There was a pause in the room momentarily. Crossing their arms and glaring at each other, both Barret and Yuffie sat with impugnant looks directed to one another. Cid shook his head and muttered some obscenity. Everyone was still a bit unsettled at Yuffie's outburst. But once things calmed down, Tifa looked back up to the central podium. She looked past Ragnar, and back toward the aisle.

Cloud was sitting there, arms crossed and looking like his normal cold self. Just like he always did before a big mission… He had looked that way countless times back when they were chasing Sephiroth, before they overcame some big hurdle. Tifa didn't get a chance to see him like that this often now…seeing as in the heat of battle it was mostly every person or division for themselves. There weren't many chances to go out on missions like these, when it was just a small group working together again… Everything was too regimentalized…and more often than not, Tifa found herself lagging behind when Cloud went to do something.

With that in mind…a smile suddenly crept over her face. It wasn't going to happen this time.

"General Ragnar?" She called out, getting the man's attention. "I'm in."

Cloud recognized her voice immediately, and turned to her in a snap. His mouth hung slightly, surprised that she had suddenly spoken up. Ragnar, however, was far more calm and businesslike, and gave a nod. He turned back to the audience soon after. "That's five."

"…Six."

Tifa, as well as everyone else in the chamber, turned their heads to this voice. Everyone received a mutual surprise. Standing in the ring, seeming to have materialized from nowhere, was Vincent. Tifa was stunned. She hadn't even seen him come in. Apparently, no one else had either. She had been under the impression that he had skipped out on the meeting. However, she was obviously wrong. For there he was, standing calmly like he had been there for hours, with his arms crossed and looking up to the central platform.

There was a moment of hesitation in response, but then Ragnar gave a nod to this, indicating his approval. Tifa was still a little fuddled, as she thought Ragnar likely was. Vincent wasn't one to volunteer for things… But then again, he had come through for them in Midgar without any prompting. And he had intervered when Cloud was in trouble before. Not to mention the fact he had tailed Aerith… Maybe this was the latest in a steak of becoming more altruistic…

"…And I'm going too."

Again, the attention of the audience was turned. But Tifa found herself looking to one of the most surprising directions of all…adjacent to her. As she turned her head to the source, she already knew who had spoken before she looked.

She was staring right at Aerith.

This caused a bit more disruption. As the other officers looked to this woman, they turned back to each other with confused expressions. Aerith wasn't even an officer, and few to any of them had seen her before. They were a bit surprised to see this pleasant-looking, unaggressive, non-combat-hardened woman suddenly speaking out. But nowhere was that more evident than on the central platform. Ragnar's own business exterior finally cracked as he turned and looked to see who had spoken. Cloud and Red XIII also turned their heads to the audience, although the former was the one who showed true surprise. Ragnar's own jaw loosened when he saw who had spoke. No doubt…he probably hadn't even known she was present.

Tifa felt herself inhaling deeply, expecting another tirade ruining the meeting, and a bit dialogue from Ragnar about "you're not going and that's final". After all, she was no special operative. And it took more than a special ability to qualify you for a mission like this. However…she was surprised when she heard only silence as the response. When she looked over to Aerith, she felt herself hesitating a bit too. The Cetra's expression had changed. Suddenly, the woman looked far more certain of herself, and far more firm and resolute. This was a far cry from the unease that she felt earlier when she asked to come. Now, she had become as hard as the best of the officers. Tifa was a bit surprised by it, and began to wonder what was going on inside her head. Did she feel this was why she had to come to the meeting? Did she feel this purpose was reserved for her?

The woman looked back to Ragnar. When she did…she realized he must have seen it too. His own face had suddenly gone a bit limp, and his initial surprise had died. It was not replaced with defiance, however. Something within him too seemed to be reacting…seeming to tell him that this was the right thing to do just as it was to Aerith. Tifa didn't understand this…but she was aware of how Ragnar and Aerith went out to the garden from time to time. How they both appeared to be in tune with the Planet…at least in some ways. And just as Aerith always seemed to know the right thing for her to do…it seemed as if Ragnar had a trace of that coming into him as well.

In the end, Ragnar seemed a bit surprised at himself when he leaned back somewhat, closed his mouth, and then made a calm statement.

"…We have our seven member team."

* * *

_To be continued..._

Next Chapter: At long last...Bahamut returns!


	43. Dark Messenger

"So…things are going to be getting exciting around here in a short while."

A pause answered the dark man's audible comment, and he emitted a short laugh.

"No. That's won't be necessary. I will eventually send her back to the Promised Land…but not yet. Appears that we might have a newer enemy…"

Another pause.

"I agree. He's no threat. However…I also know of the one he serves…"

A longer pause here, followed by a nod.

"Yes, yes…he's been quite busy throughout the whole of history. Constantly putting his talons into matters that don't concern him. And now I see that he has actually returned to this world since last time I was around…"

Another pause.

"I know. Kadaj proved that this one won't be used. All he made was some bastardized version of his true power. Besides…he's not a spirit like the others. He's alive. He'll only be a problem if I let him live…"

Another pause, that made the dark man lean back slightly and smile.

"Oh…that shouldn't be a problem. He might be notorious for being able to hide…but he's also notorious for responding to the cries of those he loves. And it just so happens that one he loves is coming to me… When he arrives, I will educate to him the true nature of pain, fear, and despair. I will make him throw himself down at my feet and beg for death. Then…like some mother rabbit hearing the yelping of its baby…he will come to me. Then I will send him to keep his pupil company."

A briefer pause, that made the man crack a grin and nod.

"Yes. It will be getting rid of two birds with one stone…"

* * *

It seemed to have been an eternity in this place of darkness and stained glass…seeing one violent, tempestuous future after another…seeing one horror after another looming, and sitting on the edge of a cliff…waiting for a single nudge to send them over into fruitition. He had watched every single one…receiving more and more shocking revelations with each one…seeing the future before him so convoluted and troubled that the path to the dawn looked as if it was on the end of an infinite rocky chasm. Hope seemed so dim now…and he was faced with the agony that he had acted in part to bring this hopeless time upon them…

But at long last…Bahamut opened his eyes.

The place had only slightly changed. Below him, the stained glass showed new faces. Ragnar and Cloud were there…but so was Aerith, looking far healthier and stronger than last he had seen her. And now…there was a new face. One of wickedness and evil incarnate… He had seen this face countless times in his visions, seeing his cruel, demonic face glaring at all the evil and pain he wished to inflict, and drinking it in like a tick lapping up blood. He was the image of his mother…the vile creature that had come to their world once already…and after twice failing to destroy it was beginning yet a third attempt…

And then...there was the _other_ wicked face...still draped in shadow.

But other than that, the world was changed…including the boy who sat in front of him. He glared at him now, silent and looking far older than he had when he first arrived.

"…Now you know everything, Bahamut."

The esper couldn't answer. He was still trying to wrap his taxed mind around all of it. He inhaled and exhaled slightly, trying to stabilize himself a bit more.

"And you know also by coming here…by wishing to know all of these things…" The boy continued. "You already set some of them in motion, and failed to stop several strong events from taking place."

Bahamut cared nothing for that right now. He thought only of one thing as he looked harder at the boy and straightened.

"The reactor battle…what will happen?"

"You already know." The boy simply answered. "And you know which way fate is tipping."

"Can I stop it?"

"You already know that too, Bahamut." The boy answered with a shrug, leaning back. "If you choose to intervene, you might be able to change the future. But in the process, you will open a Pandora's Box that threatens this world far more greatly than simply standing aside. A far more horrific and devastating future is very close to happening."

Bahamut's eyes narrowed. "…So you expect me to stand aside and do nothing."

"I don't expect you to do anything, Bahamut. That's not my department." The boy replied. "I expect you to act the same way you've always acted, putting the distant future on the line for the sake of the immediate future. But now you know exactly what that distant future will be. None of what I showed you is absolutely certain. Time is far too branched to know its path, even if you've seen all likely paths prior to treading down one. What this comes down to is not whether or not you put this future on the line…but what you're personally willing to risk."

Bahamut bowed his head again, and slowly exhaled. This was a dangerous time…not only for him but for his pupil. Soon he would wander straight into the jaws of death. And it was likely that only one thing would pry him loose from them. But was it truly worth it to do so? Was even the Planet's Chosen One better off dead? Should he, Bahamut, simply stand aside and let the future play itself out, and to chance with the consequences?

The truth was…Bahamut was never tempted to do so.

_With knowledge and power comes responsibility. I've abided by that creed ever since I took up Jadea's quest. He deserves to know._

With this in mind, the great esper inhaled, and began to rise from where he had sat for months. As he did, the boy calmly looked up to him. Once he stood and looked down to the boy, he found him still staring at him.

"…Do you know whether or not I'll ever see you again?" Bahamut asked after a moment.

"Yes and no." The boy answered calmly, as if that was a perfectly straightforward answer.

"…Do you care to tell me?"

"Do you care to know?"

Bahamut hesitated for a moment after this. But in the end, he shook his head.

"No. I am done with precognition."

"If that's true, then you'll never see me again regardless." The boy simply answered. "Let that be my answer."

Bahamut didn't press this, or ask for any further explanation. He didn't even acknowledge that he had heard. In the end, he simply turned and looked back out to the blackness. But not to the blackness itself…but rather to what was beyond it…to the great and chaotic world that now stood on the eve of another great cataclysm. It was to this world he wished to return.

Despite his non-involvement policy, which now, more than ever, needed to be abided by, he wished to see his student again.

* * *

_Why_ didn't_ I say anything?_

Ragnar had no idea as he cleaned up the last bit of papers in his office, moving them into their appropriate piles. They would need to be so that Red XIII could make some sense out of them. After all, as Colonel, he was third in command. Luckily, the beast wouldn't have to do much. This wasn't going to be anything like the burdens of responsibility he used to throw on him. Just a few routine orders…maybe giving out an emergency decision or two if something came up… Mostly, he wouldn't have to do a thing except pray for his safety. Him…and Cloud…and Tifa…and…

The youth groaned as he thought of her. Why had he let her come again? He had no idea. In retrospect, he didn't want her anywhere near that Dome. Only a small part of it was due to her inexperience in combat. She might not have been an official soldier, after all, but she had been through enough danger to be more than a helpless lamb. And she performed well on the battlefield before. Her magical abilities might actually come in useful.

The main part was that he didn't want to see her hurt. The thought of her getting injured or…killed…out there made him uncomfortable. Even more terrible was realizing what would happen to her if she was captured…put into the same slavery that Ragnar had endured. Or if she was experimented on when they found out what she was… She was safer here. And knowing she was safe put Ragnar more at ease. True…he had sworn to himself more times than to Aerith that he wouldn't let anything hurt her…but there was still the burden of keeping that promise. It wasn't that he wouldn't try…but he was afraid to fail…

And yet…something in that chamber…something within him yet not as distinct as the voice he usually heard…told him to bring her. And he had been powerless to deny it. In the end, he was forced to comply.

Now he only hoped he could protect her this time too…

Ragnar looked to the clock. It was getting close to 2000 hours. Yesterday had been the date of the big meeting. After that, the respective armies had been readying for their operations. The PPA was getting the Phoenixes fully armed and ready, and each of their three airships were being made sure to be fully operational. As for the WGN, they were fully rearming and preparing to launch precisely on schedule. After all, timing was crucial. Everyone had a sharp schedule to keep. For Ragnar, it was that they had to leave at 0500 hours tomorrow morning in order to make it on time. They would have a long, boring trip ahead of them across the sea in an ocean barge, but there would be plenty to do on arrival. Already he felt nervous. Starting at 0500 hours tomorrow…there was no turning back until the mission was complete. And every moment would bring them closer to danger…

The youth exhaled and tried to push this away. He looked over his office again. Nothing stood out. The place looked clean for a change. There was nothing here that he needed to bring either. Everything would be provided either by his force or by the Wutai spynet. The only thing he did need to bring was his own initial set of clothes, and they had to be non-regulation. They figured that all of them dressed differently would make them look less conspicuous should they run afoul of any patrol. It was a good thing Aerith had taken him shopping so long ago. He needed to wear something warm to be able to tolerate sitting on that ship exposed to the sea for nearly two days. Only thing left now was to go home and get some rest…

Ragnar slowly exhaled at the thought. He looked up to the door, and was moments from walking to it.

As he began to take his first step…a knocking on the door stopped him.

The youth froze, and then sighed as he relaxed. He was just about to leave, and something else came up. Hopefully it wasn't more bad news. Tired, and eager to get this over with, he stood where he was and straightened.

"Come."

However…the person didn't enter right away at that. Instead, to Ragnar's puzzlement, a familiar voice called back from the other side.

"Not even identifying me first, Ragnar?"

As the youth's memory registered…he paused and leaned back. His brow furrowed, showing that he recognized this…but couldn't place it. However, the knob slowly turned, and a moment later the door opened. When a large, powerful, white haired man calmly strolled inside…Ragnar's memory came rushing in as he felt the power rippling off the form in front of him. His eyes widened, and immediately he was frozen in surprise.

"How do you know I'm not some errant assassin wanting to enter?" Bahamut asked, somewhat disapproving, as he turned and faced the youth. Some invisible force slowly shut the door behind him. "I thought I had taught you better than that."

Ragnar didn't notice or care about the door at that point. Instead…his eyes lit up and his face became filled with growing delight and joy.

"Master!" He exclaimed.

Bahamut, despite his rough entrance, managed a smile and a nod. "Other than your security, you seem to be doing well, pupil of mine."

Ragnar didn't hold back any more at this. On seeing his beloved idol/teacher once more appearing before him, the youth broke for him and embraced him. Bahamut smiled in response, and put out an arm to encircle him and pat him on the back as well. Ragnar was soon livid with excitement. He had feared that he would never see Bahamut again after their last meeting, or that when he came it would be as the bearer of bad news. But seeing the old esper as he was, he was just happy to see him again at long last. It felt like forever…

The master and student held a moment longer, but then broke off. Ragnar took a step back, still smiling and enthusiastic. As he did, Bahamut stepped back slightly and looked over him a moment.

"Well, well…" He spoke aloud. "What have we here? It seems as if one of my lessons stuck with you. You appear stronger than when we last met. I can sense new powers inside of you. And I don't think these were earned lightly…" He looked over the youth a bit longer, and then up to his face. "The power I sense is similar to the one I saw evoked in the Corel Desert."

Ragnar immediately nodded. "It is, master. I've mastered it. I've even learned how to perform new techniques with it."

Bahamut kept his smile, and gave a nod. "I can see this. Well done. It seems as if you are beginning to fill that mold that I knew would one day be your shape the day I met you. And from your thoughts…it looks as if you are truly beginning to believe that this destiny is yours."

Ragnar didn't answer anything. He didn't really want to talk too much about himself, except to impress Bahamut, which he knew was a rare feat. However…questions that had been filling his mind for months now began to circulate through it once again. All the things he had wished to ask his master and yet been unable to came to light. With that in mind, the youth calmed down a bit, his smile faded, and he spoke more plaintatively.

"I am happy to see you, master." He began with a more troubled appearance. "But I'm also confused. After how you left eight months ago, I'd kind of like to know what it was that made you run. And since you aren't supposed to be interacting with me anymore, I'm sort of wondering why you came to see me at all. Where have you been for the past eight months anyway?"

Bahamut hesitated here. His own smile faded…and his look grew dark. On seeing this, Ragnar himself grew uneasy. Had he asked the wrong thing? Had he made him angry? He didn't know…but Bahamut didn't answer either. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, and turned his gaze down and away from the youth. His look became somber…and even somewhat fearful. After he kept this and didn't speak for a while…Ragnar was tempted to say to forget the whole thing. But before he could…the esper looked up again. His blue gaze had increased in power…and suddenly was focused hard on Ragnar, seizing his attention and accentuating the seriousness that reverberated through Bahamut.

"…You're about to leave on a mission that will return you to the New Shinra HQ Dome, yes?"

Ragnar blinked a moment here. He was always surprised when Bahamut voiced these things, even though he knew he could have seen it by reading his mind, or he might even have been watching him this whole time. But if either of those were true…then why did he seem to be confirming it with him?

"…Yes…" Ragnar answered, a bit hesitantly at this.

Hearing this seemed to make Bahamut tighten up slightly. Another wave of unease traveled through him.

"I have come for one reason, Ragnar." He finally continued. "And that is to warn you. Do not go on this mission. Do not go to the Northern Continent or anywhere near the Dome."

Ragnar's eyebrows raised at this. "What? Why not?"

"If you do, you will be in mortal peril." Bahamut answered darkly. "There is one who is waiting for you there."

The youth still looked confused, and shook his head. "Who?"

"You know who." Bahamut responded…his voice dipping in volume and his tone dropping a bit more.

Ragnar didn't know who…at least, not at first. But as he stared at Bahamut…as he saw the grim expression on his face, and the foreboding that traveled through him…Ragnar began to understand. The esper was somehow able to tell him more with that look than any explanation…and it clicked immediately. On doing so, Ragnar's confusion vanished. His own face became blank, and his eyes focused back at Bahamut.

"…Sephiroth." He echoed.

"He's waiting for you up there, Ragnar." Bahamut darkly continued. "He knows you're coming. His reach and vision are farther than you think."

Ragnar held a moment longer, but then turned again to confusion. "…But, for me? Why me? He doesn't even know me."

"I don't know why exactly, but I have an idea." Bahamut simply answered. However, to Ragnar's surprise, he didn't elaborate more on this. "The important thing is to stay away from there. I believe he will try to kill you, and will more than likely succeed. You cannot go up there."

Ragnar felt himself frown when he heard Bahamut so easily brush off his chances at a victory. However, he protested at something else instead. "Aerith's in the group too. What if he goes after her?"

"Tell her to stay as well then."

"And what about Cloud and Tifa? And everyone else? They're all enemies of Sephiroth…and we can't just replace them now… They'll be in danger too if they go up there. I just can't let them go without telling them."

"Then tell them." Bahamut answered. "Cancel this if you need to."

Ragnar's eyes widened at this. "Cancel? We can't cancel this, master! We need to do this operation! Don't you know about the Gauntlet of Zeus? What it's going to do to us if we don't stop it? That this is our only chance to stop it?"

The esper closed his eyes and sighed. "Ragnar…I am well aware of all that is going on. However…_you_ are not aware that there are far greater things at stake. You are more important than you realize. Far more important. And there are greater powers at work here that could spell doom for this world…greater than the New Shinra Army or Sephiroth, if you can believe that. Going north will mean a certain confrontation with Sephiroth."

Ragnar hesitated again, but then suddenly found himself shrugging.

"Fine." He answered, causing his master to look up slightly to him in confusion. "Then let's confront him. Cloud will be with me…Tifa will be with me…Aerith will be with me… Barret, Vincent, and Yuffie will be with me. It's seven on one. He's going to pop in some time and try to get us when we least expect it. Let's take him out now. Finish him when we know where he's going to show up."

Bahamut stared at Ragnar as he said this, his own look blank and puzzled. But then, as Ragnar began to finish…the esper sighed and put a hand to his brow. It was as if Ragnar was saying something incredibly stupid, and that he was abashed at his own foolhardiness. Ragnar noticed this…and as he saw it, it made him somewhat upset. Hadn't he been praising him on how much he had learned just a few seconds ago? And now he was acting like this?

"Ragnar…you can't think of this as an opportunity. Nothing could be farther from the truth." Bahamut finally said as he looked up again. "I have no true grasp of Sephiroth's power…but it is superhuman beyond all standards of normal mortality. And I have seen something dire regarding your meeting with him."

This last part was said with such urgency that it gave Ragnar pause. When he had said this, Bahamut turned fully to face Ragnar, and drew himself up more and turned darker yet.

"…I have forseen…that when you two meet…only one of you will live. And the victor will choose the future of this world."

Ragnar hesitated again. His own look somewhat faltered, and he drew back a little from his initial bravery. This was something else…and it sent a bit of fear traveling through him. This made him reconsider a moment. He was good…no doubts there. And he was much better than when Sephiroth had made his strike. He had some control over his new powers now. And yet…he did realize that he could easily be inept compared to the great warrior. Strong as he was…Sephiroth was legendary. Yet that didn't stop him all together. He turned his head back up and looked to Bahamut again.

"This operation _has_ to go on." He insisted. "If I stay behind…if I get Aerith to stay behind…what will happen to Cloud and Tifa?"

Bahamut paused again. He drew in a deep breath, and slowly closed his eyes.

"…I don't know." He finally admitted. "I didn't focus on them. All I know is that Sephiroth is shifting his focus from Cloud to you. And he thinks as Wyvern does. He will target the ones you love in order to get to you, to tempt you into coming out and challenging him."

Ragnar's eyes widened here once more. "So he'll kill Cloud and Tifa if I don't go?"

The esper exhaled again. "…I don't know for certain…"

However, hearing this awakened the devotion inside Ragnar once again. What more…it made him think anew of withdrawing from Sephiroth. Doing so would be wisdom in one sense. However…to stay behind and let Cloud and Tifa and the others handle the battle for him…that unnerved him. To have to wait back where it was safe while other people fought battles. It upset him. It made him feel inept…small…unable to care for himself. That angered him. Cloud would be risking his life if he went up north too. Yet he was free to do so…and Ragnar was considered too valuable. He was the Chosen One of the Planet…and yet he had to stay behind. Because he wasn't good enough. Because he wasn't strong enough. He had to hold back like a weak child and let others fight… It almost felt like an accusation to him. Aerith was his friend. Cloud was his friend. Those men who had died had been his men. He had just as much right to strike back as they did.

Ragnar's face turned firm here. "…Then I'm going."

Bahamut's eyes opened, and he tiredly looked to the youth. "Ragnar…"

"I'm not going to let my friends be in danger because I didn't go." Ragnar responded. "If Sephiroth wants me, I'll be ready for him."

The esper inhaled. "Ragnar…you are not ready. You do not have the strength and skill that he does. You may never have it. So…"

"So what?" Ragnar interrupted. "If I'm never going to be strong enough, then what does it matter? What do you want me to do? Run from him for the rest of my life? Let Cloud and Tifa die because I have to run and hide in some corner all the time?"

"If you're really so concerned, then you should cancel this operation."

"That'd be selfish!" Ragnar retorted. "I have to worry about everyone, not just my friends and myself! This is our chance to take out the Gauntlet of Zeus! If we don't do it now, then there won't be a place on Gaia safe from Sephiroth _or_ the New Shinra! I thought you wanted me to fight this war? I thought you wanted me to save the Planet? How am I going to do it if I keep running from all my battles?"

Bahamut drew himself up a bit more at this. His blue eyes blazed…and once more made Ragnar back down somewhat. His own anger abated a little as he withdrew. However, the esper only became hard.

"You forget that I can see right through you, Ragnar." Bahamut coldly retorted. "And from what I see…don't begin to lecture me about being selfish. I can see the emotions flooding you. You're furious against Sephiroth for what he did to Cloud and what he did to you. You're angry that he'll try to do something to Aerith, and you want to kill him before he gets the chance. A part of you may want to help your friends…but most of you simply wants Sephiroth's blood in revenge. Even less is concerned with the people that you claim to protect."

Ragnar hesitated here. He bowed his head and stayed withdrawn for a moment. But then, he gathered himself back together and looked up at Bahamut once more.

"Alright…but so what?" He answered. "Even if I am feeling that…there still is the matter of my friends and how important this is. That's a good enough reason to risk it."

"I've warned you time and time again not to let your personal emotions override your judgment." Bahamut replied, unchanged and cold. "You disobeyed me once already, and as a result you formed your army prematurely. This was why I left you. And even if you can help your friends, you could do so only at great personal cost to yourself and a future that is critically important. You have nearly thrown your life away several times before now…but at this point your life is truly at risk. More so than it has ever been before. The only reason I do not stop you now myself is because I feel you are mature enough to make your own decisions in the end, just as I felt all humans were. If you go into this mission with vengeance and notions of justice at your hands filling your mind, then you will merely be giving Sephiroth ammunition with which to tear you asunder. And you could risk everything that you have worked so hard to build and gain."

Ragnar was silent after hearing this. He turned his head down and to the side. Part of his brain was still telling him that if he stayed behind now, he'd be staying behind the rest of his life. It was for throwing his fear and caution to the wind and to keep going. But now his wiser part was awakened by Bahamut's words…and again thought of the consequences. And it was true…it had cost him to follow his own emotions and desires in the past. And yet…when it came to times in which he saved Cloud and Aerith…he felt that the risk was worth it. He couldn't just let his friends meet a terrible fate. And even if he didn't have anything to prove…even if he didn't have any friends whose lives were at stake…his army was still at stake. This job had to get done…and the person he trusted more than anyone to get it done was himself. He couldn't sit on the sidelines and let his navy do everything while he, the founder of this force, sat by calmly and ordered them off to death. He had to go.

In the end, the youth raised his head back to Bahamut. It was softer now, and even a bit regretful…but the eyes were resolute.

"…I'm going."

Bahamut stared back at him darkly. His own look didn't change. However…Ragnar thought he could see disappointment…and perhaps a bit of uncertainty or fear…in his eyes. He slowly shook his head at the boy.

"Leviathan." He said aloud as he looked at him. "Now I know how you felt that day I went off to fight Wyvern. Ragnar…if any of my wisdom has rubbed off on you…and if you truly value the opinion of your friend Cloud…then you will do as he says. If you see Sephiroth…_run_."

Then, before Ragnar could protest any further…Bahamut disappeared.

The youth opened his mouth and reached out to him…but he knew it was futile. He used that mind trick again. For all he knew…he hadn't been talking to him at all. He might have just had an illusion implanted in his mind. The youth looked around a bit more, but saw nothing else new or changed. His master was gone. Ragnar couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It was obvious that Bahamut didn't like what he was doing…and he knew enough about esper history to know what he was alluding to with that earlier comment. Of course…Bahamut had won that fight…sort of…and only at great personal cost. Ragnar himself wouldn't mind paying a great cost if it meant being rid of Sephiroth. But regardless of what he believed…he had just taken the more dangerous of two paths. And now, this mission had far more riding on it than the fate of his army.

Ragnar slowly inhaled and exhaled. After that, he turned to the door himself and moved to it. He needed to get home and rest. He would have to find some way to break the news to the others so they'd be ready. He had no idea how they would react…but they'd still have a chance to turn back at the ice cliffs if they needed to. With that in mind, he reached his door, opened it, turned out the lights, and then exited and shut it behind him.

_Looks like I'll finally see how good I really am…_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

Next Chapter: Aleron appears... (I know I said not until the next mini-story...but this is kind of a preview)


	44. The Phantom Menace

_48 Hours Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

Right on time, the group departed at 0500.

There wasn't much said that morning. The previous night, they said their goodbyes to the children and had Cait Sith come in. That way, they didn't have to make them leave and stay with someone else. That morning, they were still awake when they all got up, got dressed, and then moved out. It was still dark, and rather cold. It acted as a slap in the face for Ragnar, waking him up a bit more. The four made their way to the nearest transit, and had it whisk them away to the shore above Midgar. It took quite some time, and Aerith fell asleep again on the way there. Ragnar probably would have fallen asleep as well…were it not for last night. Even now, he had a hard time, after awakening so recently, believing it wasn't some fantasy…

On arrival, the others were already there and waiting. Barret looked grouchy and ready as always. Vincent was stoic as ever, having not even changed his clothes despite the cold morning, and the even colder time they would have on the sea. Yuffie, however, was shivering, chattering, and generally complaining under her breath about one thing or another. The people from Wutai were already there; silent, ready, and totally business-like. Their ship was also there for them. It seemed good to Ragnar. It was indeed an old, rusty, beaten-up barge that looked rather outdated and potentially hazardous. If the New Shinra went by outer appearances, then this thing would look perfectly mundane. It didn't even appear seaworthy, let alone sturdy enough to get them to the Northern Continent. However, Ragnar trusted that this was mostly appearances, and when it was time to board he readily did so.

There were no grand send offs. Only the local guards and soldiers gave a nod or a salute to them as they went on board and began to haul anchor. After all…they didn't want to make this public. That was part of the reason why Ragnar and the other officers hadn't mentioned what they were planning until they were on board the _Murasame._ Even if there were no spies, it was reasonable to assume that the enemy was watching the shore. For this reason, the barge wouldn't be going straight away from the coast. It would actually travel east until it passed the Eastern Continent and was about a quarter of the way to Wutai. Then it would turn north. That was one reason why this would take so long.

Red XIII gave them a call at 0500 sharp, wishing them well and telling them that they had exactly 48 hours before Operation Gold Strike began. In exactly 49 hours, they had to be disabling the reactor. Ragnar acknowledged, and sent out a message of good will and hope for those who would be fighting the naval battle. After that, he signed off, and all further contact with Midgar was thereby terminated. Only emergencies would be allowed.

A cold breeze was on the water that morning. The ship had barely left port before Tifa, Aerith, and the others wanted to go inside. Even Barret was uncomfortable. Ragnar alone stayed outside. His excuse was that he wanted to get some fresh air. Yuffie managed to choke out some inquiry about how he could stand to stand out there gazing at the ocean before she threw up for the first time (of what would be many) and collapsed to the ground from motion sickness. Needless to say, Cloud half-dragged her into the hold, leaving Ragnar on top.

About thirty minutes passed. As Ragnar stood at the rail and looked out over the rolling waters, he could still easily see Midgar and Kalm from where he was. They weren't even to the Chocobo Ranch yet. The sun hadn't risen either, although it had grown lighter. An icy breeze whipped up around him every now and then, but he was used to it. He focused mostly just on the ocean around him, and enjoyed the solitude and the quiet. If the situation wasn't so dire…this might have been a nice trip. He had only been on a boat a few times in his life, and always it was in a pressing situation… But this trip almost seemed calm enough to enjoy.

Ragnar at length heard footsteps coming up from below behind him. They began to click on the deck and make for him. The youth turned his head behind him, and saw that it was Cloud. He looked back out to the ocean once he confirmed this. Cloud, on his part, said nothing until he reached his side. After that, he put his own arms on the edge and looked out.

"How's Yuffie?" Ragnar asked.

"She threw up again about two minutes ago. The crew is scrambling to get her a pot before she covers us with the stuff."

Ragnar couldn't help but smile and snicker.

"It's pretty damn cold out here, kid. Even for you." Cloud continued after a moment. "You should come down. They have coffee."

The youth winced and groaned. "Ugh…no thanks. I can't stand that stuff."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a real sweet tooth."

"I'll be down in a little though."

Cloud turned and looked to Ragnar's face. It was still aimed at the horizon, and showed nothing. The ex-mercenary stared at it for a few moments, noticing how Ragnar wasn't changing or even seemed to notice that he was looking at him. After this, he turned his head back in front of him.

"…Alright kid, spill it."

Ragnar turned to Cloud at this, looking confused. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me what's bothering you." Cloud answered simply, still looking out. "I know that look on your face. I've been around you too long. You've been a bit quiet and reserved this morning, and I don't think it was all due to being tired, especially not with the hours you keep. You're nervous about something. Let's get it out before the mission begins."

Ragnar frowned. Cloud must have been getting to know him too well. It looked like the moment had come at last. It was time to say what he had seen last night. He thought for a moment of bluffing about it…not getting everyone to worry. However, that wouldn't help things. And it might be dangerous, or stupid. Besides, if anyone had a right to know if he would be there, then Cloud did. With that in mind, he slowly exhaled again, and turned to look back out to the sea. Then, he slowly related what had happened last night. Only one detail was omitted…that Bahamut had been convinced that Sephiroth was coming for him.

Needless to say, when he was finished, Cloud's own demeanor had become more tensed, and his face filled with more anxiety and apprehension.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" He asked.

"I didn't want to start getting everyone upset." Ragnar answered. "There's still a chance to turn back before we scale the ice cliffs."

Cloud's face stayed dark. "I don't care. I don't want Aerith or Tifa anywhere near that continent if he's there."

Ragnar merely sighed at this, and turned to his friend. "And what do you think would have been the reaction if we had tried to make them stay and we went?"

Cloud hesitated after hearing this. In the end, he frowned again and sighed. If they hadn't stayed back for that suicidal last battle, it was more than likely that they weren't going to stay behind for this. Aerith, on her part, had never feared Sephiroth. And Tifa wasn't going to let him run off on his own again if she could help it.

"We could abort this mission." Ragnar suggested lamely.

"Well, we can't do that." Cloud answered. "This is too important."

"We might be able to let the Wutai people handle it." The youth tried.

Cloud frowned and shook his head. "No matter how good they think they are…they're nothing if they're going to go up against Sephiroth. There's a chance he might leave them alone…but somehow I doubt it. He might kill them just to further make problems for us. He arbitrarily killed the original president of Shinra just to show them that he was back. I might need to come along now just to make sure that we can finish the mission."

Ragnar slowly exhaled. "I know how important this mission is. But I'm wondering what's going to happen if we don't abort. We'll be playing right into his hands if we don't break off."

"Maybe." Cloud darkly answered. "But I don't think he knows that we're expecting him…which is something in our favor. Then there's the fact that we have the others with us. He's strong…_really_ strong. But I managed to beat him one on one before. With us together, we could probably take him again. If we want to make sure the mission gets completed, and also make sure that he doesn't try anything, I don't think we have much choice but to go on. Besides…if he doesn't know that we know he's there, we may catch him off guard. This might be our chance to stop him before he causes any more trouble."

Ragnar didn't voice his true thoughts on the matter. He remembered what Bahamut had said…that he wanted _him_. But why him? What good would that do him? Who was he to him? He didn't know…but at any rate, this made him more at risk than the others, in his opinion. He was going to be the most in danger on this mission. However…he wasn't afraid. And it didn't change that this had to be done. It didn't change that he trusted himself to complete the mission more than anyone else. And it didn't change that this might be the only chance they had to stop him. Powers aside…Sephiroth was a threat to all life on Gaia. He had to be stopped before he could cause any true misery to it or its people. And if he was looking for a fight…then Ragnar was determined to give him one. Cloud had beaten him alone before. With him and the rest of his friends together…they could finish him again. And if this didn't end now…it would eventually end at some other time. And then, it could only be after there were more threats or deaths. If this was going to be inevitable, it might as well happen now and be done with it. They had far too much to lose by evading this fight now.

"I agree." Ragnar finally answered.

Cloud, however, frowned a bit at this. "Don't get any wild ideas in your head, kid. I meant what I told you before. I want you to stay away from him if he comes after you."

Ragnar sighed at this and groaned. "Why do you always treat me like some toddler when it comes to him?"

"I'm serious." Cloud darkly answered, reasserting his decision. "Now come on down. We're going to tell the others, but that's all we're telling. I don't think these Wutai operatives would be much help anyway. And some of us might as well have all of our thoughts focused on this mission…"

* * *

The group took the news reasonably well. It took some time to get everyone together, but around noon an opportunity presented itself. The sun was out and the temperature had risen, giving those on board the chance to get some fresh air while they still could. After all, they would be sailing all night. At that point, Ragnar and Cloud finally managed to draw the others aside and give the dark news. Yuffie showed the most anxiety out of all of them, although it was more tired and moaning rather than outright fear. Barret showed the least, expressing his eagerness to shoot Sephiroth as soon as possible with his new arm gun. Vincent showed no fear or enthusiasm whatsoever, simply taking in this dark news and than resuming being alone with his thoughts.

Tifa was more nervous. Although Aerith had been killed and Cloud had the worst experience…Tifa too had felt Sephiroth's sting in the past and hadn't enjoyed the encounter. She too had been saved only by a miracle and an old friend. However, true to what Ragnar had suspected, she wasn't going to break off from Cloud now. Indeed…it seemed as if she had come on this trip solely so that she could fight next to him, and she wouldn't abandon him at this point. She let Cloud fight alone last time to quell his inner demons…but now that they were rendered almost dumb she wanted to be alongside the one she loved.

Aerith was the most surprising of all. She looked mildly tensed about Sephiroth when she first heard about him, and Ragnar almost expected her to grow as fearful as she had been when he first returned, or when he first met her. To his surprise…she wasn't. She soon grew normal, and even more like her old bright self again. Ragnar was amazed. Was she that good at covering up her emotions? Or was she just that much at ease? At any rate, she said she was ready to fight alongside her friends when the time came. About that time, the rest of the crew began to come back in. They were forced to suspend discussion of it for now. After all…they believed Sephiroth would come for them if for anyone first. And they agreed with Cloud. Telling the crew might just give them unnecessary anxiety, and there was little they could do about it if they knew.

Ragnar longed for another chance to talk with his friends, but the opportunity never presented itself. The crew stayed close the rest of the day, and his own group broke up frequently as some went to the upper deck to get fresh air on their own. He too went up and looked out several times. The Eastern Continent was still slowly rolling by. Nothing too fascinating was happening. The trip was pretty boring…which was not good for Ragnar. He was left with too much time to think…and doing so turned him back to his thoughts of Bahamut. He thought of how the esper had warned him…how grim he had been…how dark and focused…and how stricken he had been when Ragnar said he would proceed anyway…

The sun dipped back down under the horizon. The crew ate their meals, and then went off to bed. Bed was a relative term. In the cramped space of the ship, there was only enough room for meager hammocks. The girls stayed in one chamber while the boys stayed in another, although there was no undressing involved. It wasn't wise to. The thin covers they had barely kept out the chill of the night. Ragnar, despite his own upbringing, found himself nestling deeper into his own clothes and pulling his covers tightly around him. If he was cold, then he could only imagine how bad it was for the rest of the crew. Nevertheless, he tried to sleep.

The youth felt a sharp turn around midnight. He knew now that they had rotated to the north. They were now headed for their destination. With that in mind, the general struggled to sleep and get his rest for tomorrow. This would be his last chance to get a full night's sleep before the operation. However…he couldn't. He began to feel an unease inside him…something crawling underneath his skin and in his stomach. He found himself growing strangely restless. And he kept thinking back to Bahamut and Cloud's warnings… He eventually did drift off to sleep that night, although he didn't know how.

* * *

Ragnar was last to wake up the next day, even later than Yuffie. No one complained about it. After all, they all probably should have slept as long as they could to save up for what they would be doing that night. It was less than twenty-four hours until commencement of the operation. Everyone was beginning to show tension at this point. Even the hard-trained Wutai operatives seemed to be a bit more rigid and stiff as they went about their business, eating their last meal prior to landing. The time was getting very close now. They were passing into hazardous areas at this point, and none of them knew if they were on some distant ship patrol's radar. If they were…they might be bombed first rather than identified. They were going deeper and deeper into enemy waters and zones…and every moment that went by only brought them closer to danger.

Ragnar went on deck around noon. Even with the sun up, it was darker out than back at Midgar. The wind was much colder and more biting, and he shuddered against it. He was the only one hardy enough to even be out there for any length of time at this point. Far to the west, he saw a faint dark outline that was somewhat irregular. He knew what this was. They were now pulling up alongside the Northern Continent. About a hundred miles to the west, according to intelligence, was the nearest New Shinra destroyer, patrolling for infiltrators like them and preparing to blow them to kingdom come. The full measure of the danger of this mission itself began to grasp Ragnar now. They were actually invading enemy territory, going into the heart of New Shinra itself. Thousands of troops and weapons were here with the sole purpose of killing PPA members. Even now, unseen as their ship was, it was like a child picking his way through a mine field.

Then, at last, the ship turned west. Now they were headed straight for the continent itself. Ragnar went back down at this point to warm up, but as soon as he was he headed back to the deck and watched. Anywhere else that was landible along the coast…and this would be suicide, plain and simple. The New Shinra made it a point by now to annihilate anything that was capable of docking with the shore. Nothing could even get within two kilometers of a landing zone. And here they were…moving right up alongside this fortress, to land at a point less than a half day's hike from the Dome.

As Ragnar watched it, the continent slowly grew bigger in his eyes. The sun was lowering by now, turning the already dark world into a more forboding place yet. As it did…the sharp, jagged, bleak peaks of the mountains began to rise in the distance. As they got higher and higher in the sky, they appeared to be almost the source of these growing shadows… Ragnar had seen these mountains thousands of times before…and yet now they appeared to be something new and terrible. They seemed so unknown and alien to him…almost as if they had turned to the side of darkness along with the New Shinra…and the person who he knew had to be up there somewhere. They only seemed to grow higher and higher as they went closer, looking down more and more on them and their tiny boat, almost as if they didn't want them there anymore than the New Shinra did. The air seemed to grow colder as they neared…and Ragnar wasn't sure if it was because of their proximity to the frozen land, or something else…

The cliff that they were to ascend gradually came into view. As they drew nearer to it, and Ragnar saw it beginning to rise higher and higher into the air…he received an appreciation for just how large it was. The Wutai spynet hadn't been kidding about how remote this was going to be. This cliff was nothing more than a wall of ice stretching over a hundred feet in the air…perhaps even two hundred feet. It looked unscalable to Ragnar. If this had been summer, he never would have gotten anywhere near it, or thought that it was possible to climb. One thing was certain. It seemed impossible to get up now, even knowing that this was their entry point. The New Shinra would never expect that they would be climbing up here.

While Ragnar watched it approach, the others began to come up and take position on deck. They shuddered in the cold wind. Their breath was definitely misting now, and it was only because Ragnar had been out here so long and acclimated to it that he didn't realize just how much colder it was. As they drew close enough to seemingly collide with the ice wall, the boat went into a sharp turn. Whoever was driving was very good with the awkward seeming barge…because he or she managed to pull it up right alongside the ice wall. They were so close that Ragnar could reach out and touch it. Only then did they come to a halt and drop anchor.

Minutes later, and unseen people from far overhead dropped down a series of cable-like ropes. Using these, the crew members on board the barge cobbled together a system with the people overhead, eventually tying it into some machinery. While that was being done, the others had to start getting into special harnasses. Aerith paled a bit while she put hers on, knowing what was coming next, but she did so with the others. Once the system was complete, the people overhead hauled up a few crates of equipment, one at a time, and then finally turned to hauling up the people themselves.

Ragnar was one of the first people up, along with one of the members of the Wutai half of the group. They could only bring up two at a time, but that was the way it went. Ragnar had to admit he didn't like the point where he was dangled over a few-hundred-foot fall into oblivion, and was very grateful when he was finally pulled over the edge and onto snowy ground. Once he was secure and detached, he got up and gave a look around him.

There were about six new people here, all dressed for the elements in snow-white clothing. They were obviously concealing themselves. There were several tents erected…more so than six people would need, indicating that they had anticipated their arrival. Three of the people were dragging the last crate from the boat under a white tent to cover it from prying eyes. Two of them were working the cable machine, lowering it for the next load. One remaining person approached Ragnar and the Wutai operative as they rose, and on arrival gave a salute. Ragnar and the Wutai officer saluted back. She was concealed in the arctic gear as well, so that Ragnar was unable to see her hair or her eyes. However…her facial structure was not that of an oriental. He assumed that she had to be one of the units who had been surgically altered.

"General…commander…I presume?" The spy addressed.

Both men gave nods. "Looks like you've been expecting us." Ragnar threw in.

"We wanted to be ready, so that we can go immediately." The officer answered. "I am Major Wuu. As I understand it, you fourteen will be the soldiers we're working for. Combined with us six, we will form a full mock unit of New Shinra troops. Now, for the purposes of this operation, I will be acting as the 'unit commander', carrying out all interations with the New Shinra, including giving codes, security clearances, etc."

The commander nodded. "Acknowledged."

Ragnar cracked a smile. "Make sure not to tell Commander Yuffie that…" He threw in as a mild joke.

His humor, however, was wasted. The spy and the officer turned to him and gave him a mirthless look for a moment, and then turned back to business. They were totally focused on their duty, and had no interest in "idle talk".

"Alright…the time is now 1800 hours. That gives us roughly twelve hours before we need to use the EMP projector on the reactor. We will have to march for several hours in order to reach both the security station and the Dome. Because of that, we will be leaving at 2300 hours. That gives you five hours in which to rest before we begin. You should go to the tents and get warmed up before we leave tonight, because we will be hiking across tundra in near sub-arctic conditions. However, before we go any further, I had better get this cleared up. Are there any members of your respective groups that have need to remain here and/or return to Midgar for any reason?"

"No." The Wutai commander immediately stated with a head shake.

The spy nodded, and turned to Ragnar after this. The youth hesitated only for a fraction of a second, before he shook his head as well.

"No. We're all set to go."

* * *

_8 Hours Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

_"Last maintainence check is in, Commander. We're set to go."_

Mack slowly exhaled, and tightened his hands on the controls of his new craft. Although he had perfected the simulator tests, he had only been behind the helm of one of these fighters three times. They had purposely cut back on doing runs with them to keep the New Shinra from being aware of what they were building. As such…the cockpit felt a bit unnaturally cold, and it seemed as if there wasn't quite that much air in here. He swallowed, and looked back out through his helmet visor to the view beyond.

Mack, along with the rest of the members of Phoenix Squadron, were currently at one of the new airfields. This one was built closer to the shore, only about a mile from the edge, now that it was more secure. The Phoenixes had been wheeled out there that morning, and had been fueled and fully armed. The pilots arrived later, as the rest of the shore came alive. The Wutai Gold Navy, fully armed and functional, was pulling away from the shore in front of them and beginning to turn to make their way north. The Sierra, the Highwind A, and the Excalibur were all in the air, hovering and waiting for the other members of the fleet to get underway. Soon, the sky would be filled with fighters just as the sea was filled with destroyers.

The individual Phoenixes had fuel reserves to take them over the long distance that was the channel between the Northern Continent and the Eastern Continent. Still, it would be a slow flight, following and circling around the Wutai Gold Navy, for nine hours. Only then would they arrive at the battle site and engage the enemy. Until then, it would just be Mack and this craft, flying for hours on end over the ocean. As such…he had snuck a sandwich on board. He was bound to get hungry if not sleepy during this flight. After all, the sun was setting and the sky had already turned orange. It would be night soon, and when day broke again it would be time to engage the enemy.

The commander was rather nervous. He had been good on a jet ski, and he had done well on the simulations. But this was real life. How would he fare now? And for that first hour of battle…if he got too close to the shore, he'd be pounded by enemy anti-aircraft guns. He had never tried flying through another enemy's defenses before…

Mack sighed and shook his head. He had to stop thinking about this. He had to be enthusiastic. This was their first real strike against the New Shinra. Until now they had been almost totally defensive. And Captain Cid was using a new series of missiles with diamond-bit drill heads. Hopefully, they'd do some damage to that _Juggernaut_, and by the end of this the New Shinra Navy could be reeling and ripe for the kill. He should be happy.

With that in mind, the commander inhaled deeply, and then turned to his radio and switched on the general channel.

"All craft…prepare for launch."

* * *

_7 Hours Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

Ragnar looked at the time.

_2200 hours_.

The youth sighed and rolled his eyes, falling back into his insulated sleeping bag. His impact made Cloud shift a bit nearby in his own, but for the most part the ex-mercenary was out like a light. Ragnar turned and looked to him, and gave a small frown. Even when he was in his worst times, Tifa had told Ragnar that Cloud was always able to sleep. Even knowing that Sephiroth was waiting for them, and that each step they would take would bring them closer to him, he was still catching what rest he could. The young general, on the other hand, couldn't sleep now if his life depended on it. It was too close to the deadline time. And now that he had woken up with an hour to go, he would never be able to sleep again.

After they had all reached the top of the ice cliff hours ago, they had broken off and gone to their tents to take shelter until nightfall. Yuffie had plunged forward and rushed into hers before being assigned one, causing more dark looks from Ragnar and Barret alike. But after that, they gradually paired off. Yuffie was given the tent that had to be shared with another Wutai operative. Everyone else paired off by sex. Tifa and Aerith shared one, Cloud and Ragnar shared one, and Barret shared (albeit extremely reluctantly) one with Vincent.

Ragnar had struggled to rest until it was time, but it was hopeless. The last few hours had been a struggle for him just to lay still. Initially, he kept Cloud from sleeping. The ex-mercenary was sore at this, telling him that if he didn't get some rest he'd be too tired to do the mission, let alone deal with the potential of Sephiroth. Ragnar was about to point out to Cloud that he would rather be awake and alert, waiting for danger to come rather than let it sneak up on him, when he realized this was Cloud he was talking to. If anything was out of the ordinary, he'd probably notice it and spring on it a lot faster than Ragnar would. With that in mind, the youth leaned back and tried to rest.

But now it was no good. With only an hour to go, Ragnar realized he'd never be able to sleep. They'd have to wake up in thirty minutes just to start getting dressed anyway. With that in mind, he leaned up within the small tent and looked around.

It was dark inside the tent, but the night was clear. Moonlight was refracting off snow all around and bathing everything in a pale glow. Cloud was still in a pile on his side, zipped up in his sleeping bag. A miniature heater was going in the center, which helped maintain a slightly warmer temperature within the tent. Most of the heat within here would still come from bodies. Leaned against one end of the tent was their equipment. Their full blue uniforms, winter clothing, and tools, weapons, and accessories that New Shinra units would be expected to wear. They'd have to change into these fairly soon, but there was still some time left.

With that in mind, Ragnar decided to get out and walk around a bit. Slowly, he got up and unzipped his sleeping bag. He was still dressed in his earlier winter clothing. After slipping on his boots, and taking up his trusty blade, he went to the tent flap and unzipped it. He quickly ducked out and zipped it shut again, not wanting the cold breeze to wake Cloud up.

It was rather frigid out. Ragnar immediately gave an initial shudder as his flesh acclimated to the temperature. He looked around him. The tents were all dark and perched around him, each one looking like nothing more than a mound of snow in the dim light. Ragnar exhaled a breath of frosty air, and looked overhead to the heavens. Sure enough, it was a clear night, and the moon was bright and beautiful as it shone down. But because it was so dark this far north, Ragnar realized he could see a multitude of stars around it despite how bright it glowed. It was amazing…and he found himself pausing a moment to stare at it. He hadn't seen so many stars in a very long time…ever since he moved to the bright, eternally lit city of Midgar. Even with their endless night finally broken, one could rarely see the stars over the city. But he could see them now.

As his eyes gazed at the heavens and traced across them…he slowly saw something new, and far more captivating. Even as far north as Ragnar had lived, he still gasped as his eyes beheld it.

The infamous northern lights were glowing. Great ribbons of green and red light painted across the sky far in the horizon, gently weaving in and out through the heavens to make their breathtaking patterns. The youth was struck dumb and motionless, spellbound by seeing them dance. The wonder…the awesomeness of nature and the universe struck him when he saw this…and for a moment he was back in the garden in Midgar. Cold and lifeless as this seemed…it suddenly accented the fact that it had a power of nature in it that even the most livid places in the world still lacked. It was more primal…and yet so much more powerful…

Ragnar probably would have stayed captivated at it…had he not noticed that he wasn't alone.

Framed against those ribbons of light…almost seeming to have them weave and dance around here…stood the silhouette of Aerith.

Ragnar found himself struck again…seeing her like this. It seemed…somewhat natural, to see these forces of nature seeming to be circling around her. And it held him a moment. He did break free, however, and began to walk forward toward the woman. She didn't seem to notice him as his feet lightly crunched the foot-deep snow they were camped in. She didn't react as all as he slowly pulled up behind her, and came to her side.

The first movement Ragnar noticed was when Aerith let out a shiver.

He turned to her at this. "…You should be back in your tent. It's warmer there."

The woman turned slowly to him, indicating that she wasn't surprised at his sudden appearance. She gave him a smile, and then looked back out and shook his head. "That's alright." She slowly answered. "I wanted to see this. I might never get another chance. I've never seen a night so clear with a full moon…and yet seen so many stars. And I've never seen anything like this before…" It was obvious that she referred to the northern lights with this phrase. She paused a moment after this, and then shivered again, chattering her teeth once. "It's just…so cold…"

Ragnar looked at her for a moment silently. He was motionless during that time…but then finally an idea occurred to him. Suddenly, he stepped up behind the woman and put his arms around her, trying to engulf her body with his it seemed. He was small, but considering Aerith's own small body and his added size from his coat, he managed to do well. The Cetra turned in some surprise as his arms went around her and linked in front of her body, fastening "himself" around her. But then…her eyes closed slightly, and she smiled. She nestled back a bit more into Ragnar's embrace.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Aerith answered with that same smile, and then turned and looked back out to the horizon. Both stood silently for a short while after, watching the lights continue to dance in the sky ahead of them. They both allowed it to captivate them, just as they had used to be captivated by the garden.

"It's beautiful…" Aerith remarked out loud as she watched it. "It actually reminds me of the Lifestream…how it turns and dances out there like ribbons of light. It's almost like seeing the Planet put an image of it up for anyone up here to see…"

Ragnar was silent a moment, but then shrugged. "…Maybe that's why the Cetra moved up here. Maybe they wanted to live where they weren't far from this…"

Aerith paused after hearing this, and then smiled a bit more and looked back to Ragnar.

"You know…I think you might be right."

Ragnar smiled back. The two then turned and looked back to the lights. They silently watched them for a few moments longer. There was no cold wind that night…just the silence of the vast plains. Even the distant New Shinra Army had neither sign nor sound up here. It was easy to forget that they weren't alone here. As Ragnar slowly heard his breathing and Aerith's…he could almost swear that somewhere within it…he could hear a voice. Just like back in the garden…

Aerith slowly inhaled and exhaled after a while, seeming more tired now.

"…Won't be long now, will it?"

Ragnar hesitated, but then shook his head. "No."

Aerith was silent after this.

The youth looked down at her. "…Are you scared?"

The woman paused for a moment after hearing this. "You know…" She slowly answered. "I think I should be. Anyone would be scared going into this mission. And with him here… I should fear him more than anyone else. I don't know why…but I'm not scared."

The Cetra turned and looked back up Ragnar at this. "I'm never scared…not with you." She slowly continued. "Ever since that day you said you'd be my guardian…I never feel scared when I'm around you. It doesn't matter if its battles or Sephiroth or anything. I just…feel like everything will be alright when I'm with you. That I don't need to fear anything...so long as you're with me."

Ragnar stared back silently at her. Both were quiet for a while…but no longer focused on the outside. They were focused only on each other, and once more were absorbed with each other's features and faces. Ragnar felt a warmth rise up inside him when he saw her like this…once again reminded of how beautiful and fair she was…

After a moment, Aerith smiled again and looked a bit more playful.

"So don't let me down, guardian of mine." She joked.

Ragnar snickered and grinned as well. "I don't intend to." He answered jokingly enough…

Although, inside, he was never more serious about anything in his entire life.

Aerith looked at him a moment longer. But then…she suddenly leaned up on her tip toes and gave Ragnar a kiss on the cheek. The youth's own smile faded, and some surprise went through him instead. He hadn't expected her to suddenly do that. But before he could say anything else, Aerith gently broke away from him, turned, and began to walk back toward the tents. She kept her eyes on him, and smiled as she went away. Ragnar blinked and looked after her, but eventually she reached one of the tents and ducked inside. When that happened, he was left outside alone.

Ragnar blinked again for a moment, but then slowly exhaled and turned back to the northern lights. He shook his head slightly. Another unexpected kiss, and once more it had left him looking somewhat stupefied. He needed to be more aware of things like that. He actually would like to respond some time if Aerith was going to kiss him. Of course…that now made twice she had kissed him… And the thought made him feel a bit bashful and nervous as he used to be. He needed to get over this. He couldn't be like this on an important mission like this one. But then again…any time he spent with Aerith always left him feeling a bit more childish…

The youth continued to think about these things as he turned back, looking at the lights, down to the snowy ground, and then back up again. He did this a few times…before suddenly freezing.

During the brief interim in between when he had looked down and looked up…a new silhouette had formed on the nearest snow dune.

Immediately, Ragnar's sheepish and giddy look evaporated. It turned dark and serious instead, as he focused his full attention on what was in front of him. About a hundred feet away, standing perfectly still, was a man-sized figure. Other than that…he could see nothing. A wide cloak was wrapped around the form, and in the pale moonlight he couldn't see what it was made of. He couldn't even tell what color it was. It could have been black or white. All he could see was that there was a broad hood pulled down low over the head.

The youth hesitated only a moment. Then…thoughts of counter-intelligence, black-caped men, and the dark man himself that could be up here filled his mind. If this person had seemed to materialize in front of him…chances were 10 to 1 that this person was not friendly.

With that, Ragnar's brow creased and his jaw tightened. His mind immediately brought up who this person likely was…and the thought incited him to action rather than fear. In a snap, Ragnarok was drawn and wielded in front of him. In the dim moonlight, it flickered like a flame. And yet…something had changed here. The flame…seemed to be weaker than normal. Not only that, but the air seemed to have grown colder…staler around this figure. Something about the frozen tundra suddenly felt a lot more like…death.

Ragnar pushed this aside and called out to the figure. "Stop right there!"

That was a dumb phrase. The figure wasn't moving. Nor did it react to what he said.

Ragnar frowned a bit as he looked to the tents. No lights were going on…no one was coming out. So much for Cloud being a light sleeper… He turned back to the form after this.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't answer. A light breeze brushed against the hood, but nothing else.

"Come here right now!" Ragnar ordered.

Here…the form finally reacted. As Ragnar watched…a long, slender object suddenly began to emerge from the fold of the cloak, and go to the side of the figure. Ragnar stared a moment…but then realized what it was. He could see little in the darkness and shadow of the dimly lit night…but it looked like a sword.

Ragnar felt himself tense up.

_It has to be-_

The youth had to cut off his thoughts a moment later…for the figure suddenly came to life. Moving with inhuman speed, it crouched and then took off at the young general. To Ragnar's shock, the hundred foot distance was cleared in a second. The folds of the cloak spread out, and the sword went behind the figure's head. To his shock, the shadowy warrior was bearing down on him. He was stunned, and barely managed to raise Ragnarok in time to intercept it.

The blow was bone-jarring. Ragnar cried out in pain from the sheer force that the weapon was brought down with. Not only that, but it didn't cut. That amount of force against his atom edge would have turned a tank hull into scrap. The weapon of the dark warrior held firm, and immediately it ripped the weapon off and attacked again, with relentless speed and ferocity.

Ragnar, to his surprise, was soon being backed up. The furious dark warrior in front of him, still concealed and moving too fast to see within the cloak, began to gracefully and skillfully spin, twist, and advance, striking at Ragnar at every vulnerable spot. The youth was overwhelmed. He had never thought anyone this fast or strong existed. He struggled just to keep his balance and keep fighting back. But the moves kept coming, and he barely guarded against each one as he was forced further and further away, barely able to keep his arms moving fast enough and enduring the pain.

Suddenly, the warrior brought its sword back and swung it down again, looking to be in a killing chop. Ragnar quickly crossed his blade over on top of him and guarded himself, and felt the weight of the person bearing down on him when they collided. Immediately, it pushed his knees so that they were buckling, and his face became strained and agonized as he struggled to hold back against the power. Yet the cold, emotionless figure continued to push. While Ragnar grunted and groaned, it silently continued to bear down on him, looking to overwhelm him and slice him in half…

Ragnar nearly panicked. Fear for his life nearly seized him, cutting off the last of his senses and making him easy prey. But then, as he was backed into a corner…his battle instincts finally took over. His thoughts cleared, and he snapped himself back into his days of training. At once, his face tightened harder, and an angry look was blazed at the hood.

"You want a fight?" He challenged. "I'll give you one!"

With that, Ragnar suddenly twisted a leg out and planted it in front of him. Using that as a fulcrum, he twisted his body forward into a shoulder charge while sweeping his arm out of the way. The result deflected the overhead blow off of him, while at the same time enabling him to get to his feet and charge head first into the dark warrior. The opponent seemed confused by this, and quickly backed off before Ragnar could hit it. However, the damage was done. Ragnar was back on his feet, and planted himself on the ground. The dark warrior swiped its blade at him two more times, struggling to hit him. However, this time, Ragnar was ready. Balanced and focused, he managed to deflect both hits, and then used his own incredible speed to counter with a slash to the middle of his enemy. The dark warrior didn't show surprise, but was forced to break off its charge to guard itself. That was costly…for Ragnar immediately used its own trick on it, and brought his blade up and around to swing down overhead. The dark warrior, despite being concealed, showed some surprise in its body language before managing to raise its sword and guard. It too buckled a moment before it had the strength to push Ragnar off. It tried to move in with a swiping slash next, but Ragnar quickly leapt back to avoid this, and came back with a slash of his own before the dark warrior could advance again.

Snow flew up around them as the two warriors battled. Yet despite the noise from their weapons clashing, Ragnar saw no one else waking up. It was like the rest of the world had stopped when this foe came. However…they were evenly matched now. They advanced and retreated, but neither of them had a clear advantage over the other. They continued to clash and swipe, each one getting an edge only to lose it a moment later. Yet neither could prevail against the other. Ragnar's abilities were truly taxed, and he began to pant and tire, but he was holding.

As time wore on, and Ragnar felt his limbs beginning to weaken as he clashed with a cross slash of the enemy…he began to rethink his strategy.

_This isn't getting anywhere… I need to focus._

And so he did. As Ragnar held in a clash, he closed his eyes for the briefest moment. He thought back to his training…about how he used to summon his abilities. It took a moment longer, what with him stretched out and strained as he was. However…the power did come to him. After a few moments, it flowed through easily, and he quickly summoned it into his blade. With that…his eyes opened, and their icy blue now shone with blazing light. The dark warrior in front of him seemed surprised…but not nearly as surprised as it was as when Ragnar's sword suddenly erupted into flame. The warrior was shocked and distracted, looking down at Ragnar's burning weapon.

That was all the youth needed. Grunting and giving one last yell, he shoved forward against the dark warrior. His strength proved superior…and the enemy was shoved away. But that was only to give enough room. Still yelling, Ragnar brought his sword back, swung it around and under him, and then gave an upward slash to the enemy's weapon, still dangling out in front of it from the shock. An immense cutting sound went out as the flaming sword sliced right through the opposing weapon, and one of its severed halves went flying into the air and to the side, still smoldering and burning.

The dark warrior snapped its head to the weapon…shocked. In its surprise, it dropped the smoking other end of its weapon. It turned back to Ragnar, only to suddenly find the youth right in front of him, with his flaming blade pointed right at the throat of the dark warrior. His face blazed with fury as he held it at his mercy.

"If you're Sephiroth…you're about to pay for what you did to my men back in Midgar." The youth coldly sneered. "Take off your hood. Now."

The dark hood looked back at Ragnar without movement for a few moments more.

Then, to Ragnar's surprise…the world turned black.

Immediately, the youth snapped back in surprise. Ragnarok's flame was still going, luckily…but the light was barely reaching in front of Ragnar. The dark warrior vanished into the gloom. The youth gaped and looked around in shock. After a few second, he looked overhead to the sky. A small, dark, ominous cloud had suddenly passed in front of the moon, plunging the world below into darkness. But that didn't make any sense. Ragnar hadn't seen any clouds in the sky when he came out with Aerith. It wasn't there a moment ago… He suddenly realized he was at a disadvantage. Quickly, he turned back in front of him, and kept his flaming sword at the ready. He thought of sending out a flaming arc in that direction…

But before he could do anything else, the cloud passed by the moon again, and the world was once again bathed in a white glow. However…the dark figure had vanished. Ragnar blinked, and looked around in front of him. But there was nothing. There weren't even tracks in the snow. In fact…the only signs that there had been a battle at all were Ragnar's own tracks (for his foe had apparently left none) and the two severed halves of the weapon that it had wielded. The rest of the field was silent. Ragnar gaped. How could it have run away so fast? It was only a moment that the moon was blocked…

"Where is he?"

Ragnar snapped around in a flash, and nearly wildly sliced through the person who had sounded that. Luckily, however…his reflexes managed to make him freeze right before his fiery blade collided with Cloud's own Event Horizon. The ex-mercenary was holding it up, and had leapt back in shock as Ragnar had spun around to hit him. Not only him…but the others around him as well had recoiled. He turned and looked…and saw that his friends, the Wutai operatives, and the spies had all come out, most of them barefoot in the snow.

"Whoa!" Cloud emitted as he pulled back. "Turn it off!"

Ragnar blinked a moment, but then calmed down somewhat. Swallowing, he released his focus, and Ragnarok's fire disappeared, turning it back into a metal blade. The people from Wutai, however, remained frozen in shock at what they had seen for most of the following conversation. After this, however, Ragnar's face turned upset again as he replaced his sword at his side.

"About time you all showed up and decided to give me a hand." He grumpily spoke. "How long were you planning on listening to the fight?"

On saying this, however, the others all formed confused expressions. They turned and looked to one another, all seeming equally puzzled at what Ragnar had said. The youth noticed this, and in turn became confused as well.

"What? What are you doing?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Scrawny?" Barret responded as he turned back to him. "We ain't heard nuthin'."

"The first thing I heard was you yelling out." Cloud answered as he too turned back. "I heard you cut through something, and then you said something about how if some guy was Sephiroth, you were going to kill them. You told someone to take off a hood. I thought Sephiroth had shown up, so I grabbed Event Horizon and charged right out. It was dark, and when the moon was revealed I just saw you standing right here."

Ragnar's face turned to confusion and surprise. "That…that's impossible." He answered. "You all have to have been sleeping through it. I was fighting this guy for nearly three minutes."

"It's true, Ragnar." Aerith said from where she stood, causing the others to look to her. She appeared regretful, but shook her head. "I've been awake since I went back into the tent. I didn't hear anything until you yelled."

The youth was flabbergasted. He looked back over to them, and they innocently shrugged. He realized they were telling the truth. None of them had heard him fight. Somehow…this person had managed to deaden the sound when they went into a battle. He remembered that the dark warrior was truly surprised when his sword turned into fire… Perhaps that broke its concentration, allowing them to hear him yell. As if to double check this, the youth looked to the sky. The others, confused, looked up as well to see what he saw. However, he soon gained more credibility as a result.

"Cloud…" Tifa suddenly said. "Wasn't it dark right when we came out? Like the moon was blocked?"

Cloud anxiously looked at the sky. "Yeah…but…"

"There ain't a cloud in the sky…" Barret answered. "What the hell…?"

The others paused for a moment longer, staying silent as they did so. While they looked at the sky, and saw that it was perfectly clear, without any sign of any cloud for miles, a loud yawn was heard from one of the tents.

"Why are you guys all up?" A distant Yuffie called. "Don't tell me it's time to go already…"

Cloud and the others ignored her. They looked back down to Ragnar instead.

"Tell us from the top what happened." The ex-mercenary ordered.

Ragnar proceeded to relate the story of the encounter with the dark warrior. He mentioned all the details about its appearance, what he had said to it, the following battle, and how he had cleaved its weapon in two, no doubt causing it to run for it.

"Where is the weapon now?" Cloud asked once he had finished.

Ragnar turned and gestured to the ground. Cloud immediately made for that, returning Event Horizon into its sheath as he did. The others were silent for a moment. However, at long last, Vincent, who had been standing with them and yet not saying anything, spoke up.

"…I regret to tell you that this probably wasn't Sephiroth." He began. The others turned and looked to him here, seeing him finally saying something. "From the sound of it…this one was too weak."

"Weak!" Ragnar retorted in disbelief. "It felt like it was going to take my arms off with each strike!"

"Then perhaps you are the one who is weak." Vincent simply replied, making Ragnar frown and bristle a bit. "Agile and powerful as this one was…I haven't heard you say anything to make me believe that it was any stronger than one of Kadaj's gang."

Barret frowned and snorted. "That ain't much of an improvement. So we got another damn Sephiroth clone runnin' 'round?"

Ragnar sighed and bowed his own head. "Well, at any rate, they had a great weapon. It stood up to everything until I chopped it in half with my flaming sword."

At this point, Cloud began to return to the others. The severed halves of the weapon were in either hand as he approached. He began to hold them up, causing the others to turn and look to them. "…I don't know how to tell you this, kid…" Cloud slowly answered to Ragnar's statement. "…So just see for yourself."

As the man arrived and held the weapon out, Ragnar and the others turned and looked. Immediately…the youth's eyes widened.

"…A…broom handle?"

It was indeed a broom handle. It was metal, but that was the only durable thing about it. Other than that, it was a smooth, lightweight shaft with a hook on the end for hanging from walls. It was cut in half in the middle, but other than that showed no damage. Not a single scratch from any of Ragnar's strikes. Barret actually reached out to one of the handles while they stood there. He took it from Cloud, grabbed it in his two huge fists, and gave a twist. Immediately, it flexed and snapped under that small amount of power, for it was hollow.

Ragnar stared at it a moment, but then up to the others. His face turned indignant. "I'm telling you…this thing held up to Ragnarok! I couldn't chop it to save my life!"

"I didn't say I doubted you, kid." Cloud answered reassuringly. "Broom handle or not, we sure didn't bring one of these things with us for this mission. And even if we didn't, I know you aren't in the habit of telling lies to get a rise out of us. And that cloud didn't just disappear into thin air."

"What does this mean then?" Tifa asked. "We know Sephiroth had the power to cast illusions and alter the weather…but to be able to turn something mundane like a broom handle into a weapon…"

"And what if it wasn't Sephiroth at all?" Aerith asked. "It didn't sound like him. But if it wasn't…then who else would it be? And how else would they know we were here?"

No one had an answer. But now…they were filled with considerable more unease. Although Ragnar had repelled this attacker seemingly easy enough, that didn't explain who it was and why they had come for them. There was a chance it had nothing to do with Sephiroth at all. But if that was the case, then why did it attack them? Why did it conceal itself? How did it know where they were? There were no answers to any of these questions. There were only more things that left the group more confused and uneasy.

Ragnar looked around a moment, first to the confused group, but then to the even more confused surrounding spies and soldiers. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, and then looked to what time it was. He frowned slightly, and then turned to the others.

"…Well, there's nothing else we can do now except be on guard. It's getting late. We better change."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	45. Masquerade

_6 Hours Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

It was finally time to move out.

Everyone had changed into their proper attire. Ragnar found himself stuffed into a New Shinra uniform, and over it wore a thick coat, pants, and boots. Ragnarok was not available to him readily, which made him somewhat nervous. Although both men wanted to take their swords, the only way they could do so was by putting them in secret compartments within a large military issue crate that the twenty would be taking with them. It was this that held the EMP Projector, as well as several other devices and weapons for the group. Instead, Ragnar found himself wielding an automatic weapon. He didn't feel too good about it, but neither did most of his friends. Aerith hadn't even been able to bring her staff. Tifa hated guns. Cloud hadn't shouldered one of these weapons since he was sixteen years old. Yuffie griped as she had to take up a rifle, and Barret snorted at the gun, the uniform he crammed his huge body into, and the fact that he had to conceal his mechanical hand beneath a glove. Only Vincent seemed alright…although he regarded the workmanship of his rifle with disdain.

The Wutai operatives had changed as well, and so had the spies that were present. All but two of them were shock troops, with basic name tags and not much in the way of decoration. Ragnar saw that his own name, to a bit of his embarrassment, was Pvt. Hamm. But with all of their helmets on and their coats zipped up, they looked pretty monolithic, especially with visor down. It was hard to tell what nationality any of them were, even the Wutai operatives. Two of the spies were the officers. Wuu was dressed in a heavy red overcoat and officer garb, accenting that she was the leader of their group. The other was a more decorated troop. He was their "second in command", a sergeant.

Packs and equipment were evenly distributed. The PPA people found themselves carrying some of the stuff for the other spies, but that was alright. Barret himself was designated with the biggest member of the Wutai side to carry the main crate. They were put into position, and quickly briefed with a few protocol orders that New Shinra troops were required to obey. Cloud seemed to be somewhat irritable when he had to strike various poses in military fashion, although Ragnar didn't know why… He was aware of most of these already. Once this was all done, they arranged themselves in ranks.

"Alright everyone." Wuu announced from the front. "This is it. From here on until we reach our point in the New Shinra HQ Dome, we need to act like a New Shinra unit. It's a long hike, so I hope you're rested up. We can't afford to stop. Let's move out."

* * *

Despite his training, Ragnar found himself rather tired hours later, as he winced again to avoid a gust of wind smacking him in the face with ice crystals.

Their twenty-man team looked rather pathetic at this point. Half frozen and wandering in the dark, occasionally being blasted by clouds of snow, they weren't much to brag about. At this point, wetness and cold had pierced every opening left on Ragnar's body. His nose and ears were completely numb, and his face was being blasted raw. He wasn't alone. Everyone else looked rather weather beaten and cold. Aerith was clearly struggling the most, seeming to have trouble at points putting one foot in front of the other. Luckily, she had managed to stay solid until now…when they could afford to start looking weak.

It had been the longest three hours of Ragnar's life. During that time, in pitch black darkness, occasionally struck by gale force winds smacking them with frost, the twenty people had hiked across the vast snow plains between the landing site and the Dome. Trudging through the snow got worse as they went on, and it deepened to two feet. They had to force their way through it as they kept moving. It wasn't encouraging that they seemed to endlessly march into the dark. It gave the impression that they weren't going anywhere. They soon began to sag under their packs and weapons, and that only made things worse. Even burly Barret could barely hold the crate at points. It was practically a death march to Ragnar…and he wondered if they were getting anywhere, or if they would start collapsing before they did.

However, that changed soon enough.

At long last, the soldiers began to see lights further on the horizon. They were dim and small, but as they neared they saw them more clearly and distinctly. They eventually began to make out what they had to be. Far in front of them, filling the deep, snow-covered basin for miles, were tiny lights. Each one was only a singular point in the darkness, but they were there. As they continued to trudge forward, the nearest ones began to get closer. Ragnar knew what these were. They were the same lights he had anxiously watched for over a year ago when fleeing from this area on the snowmobile. They were lights from the outposts.

At this point, Wuu had stopped them long enough to quickly find the appropriate point. After she did so, she began to lead them forward again…this time to one light in particular. It was to this that they were now headed…moving to soon enact another phase of their operation.

Ragnar was already tired and cold…but now nervousness began to spring up. Over the course of this long, frozen march, the thoughts of the strange assailant and Sephiroth had been pushed to one side of his brain. He focused more on the upcoming mission instead. And now…that began to grow far more distinctive in his mind. As the twenty slowly marched forward to one of the lights, Ragnar watched it the whole time and slowed down his breathing. Although he could still see little in the darkness, he knew that it was getting closer…and he knew that as they walked they were slipping into binocular range. Night vision, most likely. As a result, Wuu began to wave ahead to the outpost. This caused Ragnar to tense. What would it be now? As they neared…would they be shot on sight? Or given a berth?

As such, the youth nearly leapt when he heard a signal from the radio up ahead, putting in a call. However, the spies were calm. Wuu drew out her radio and waved ahead as she did so. As she clicked it on, Ragnar heard words come through from the other side.

_"Identify yourselves."_

"Field Platoon ARC34. Conducting military field exercises. Our GPS is malfunctioning. We've gotten lost, and we're half frozen out here."

_"State the confirmation code for platoon exercises."_

"Bravo. Bravo. Omega. Lambda."

The twenty continued to move forward…but the brief period of silence that followed filled Ragnar's heart with dread. Were they buying it? He trusted that the Wutai personnel had found a way to get the appropriate information, but if they were really tightening up on security then…

_"Acknowledged. You may approach."_

A wave of relief went through the young general, and their group continued to proceed.

Luckily, they matched the part of a stranded group pretty well. They were rather cold and tired by now, and some of the weaker members were wavering a little. As they continued to approach, more signs began to come out ahead. Ragnar gradually began to see that the light was resting on top of a two story tower. That was standard for sentry towers. The insides, he knew, weren't that much. The second floor was nothing more than a viewing area and communications equipment. Dark shaded windows concealed the top, keeping all light on the inside from coming out. However, there were plenty of viewing devices within that could see infrared or LEDs to keep an eye on the area. The bottom floor was storage and room for the soldier complement. The whole thing was metal with a concrete foundation. As he came closer, he noticed that this particular one was somewhat swept by snow, with a pile forming against one side. Another light came on as they came nearer, this one lower than the top one. It served to illuminate a single unimpressive door. However, the door soon opened, and a moment later two armed guards came out. They didn't move to intercept them, but they did move to either side of the doorway. They watched them as they continued to approach.

Finally, the "commanding officer" reached these two guards. Here, she halted for a moment, giving a salute to both of them. They readily saluted back. However, right after doing so, the one on the right said something that threw a wrench into their plans.

"Lieutenant Barr wishes for you to leave your weapons outside before entering."

For the briefest second, Ragnar saw Wuu hesitate. She realized that this was a problem. They had counted on being able to bring their weapons inside…but this sentry was a bit too suspicious. Now, they would have to go in unarmed. However, if he could have, Ragnar wished that he could have told her to go on. A lack of weapons wouldn't be much of an issue against twenty guards. However, in the end, Wuu gave a nod, and then turned back to the others and gave a nod as well. After that, she withdrew her own military grade pistol and set it on the ground at the feet of the soldier. She entered soon after. The sergeant approached a moment later and set down his own rifle. Soon, they began to file in one at a time.

Ragnar reached the door himself. He had to remove his machine gun and put it to the side. In truth, he was somewhat glad to be rid of the thing. After that, he walked in. Illumination and warmth greeted him, and his numb cheeks cried for joy as he walked into the well-lit first floor of the sentry tower.

But that joy didn't last long. There wasn't much on this first floor. Just a few crates of supplies and the metal staircase leading to the sentry post upstairs. However…there were guards. Twelve out of the twenty were on this floor, and although they weren't aiming at them with weapons, they had them all at the ready.

A moment later, and some more potential trouble arose.

"You can leave that out here." Ragnar heard one of the soldiers state. Despite his illusion, Ragnar couldn't help but turn around and look to the door. He tensed up slightly when he did so. The guards were keeping Barret and the large Wutai officer from bringing in the crate. And that had their swords in it…

Barret frowned a moment, and looked up to Wuu. The officer hesitated once more, knowing what was in that crate. In the end, however, she had no choice but to give a nod. Frowning a bit himself, and nearly spoiling his own illusion, Barret walked with the officer to the side and set the crate down. After that, he squeezed himself through the thin door and went into the interior.

Ragnar worried somewhat now. They had lost two more weapons. He looked over to Cloud, intending to give him a silent cue as to what to do. However, Cloud wasn't listening to him. Instead, he suddenly shivered as if he had a chill, and crossed his arms around himself. He backed out of the way of the open door…and closer to one of the nearby guards. The youth understood. Immediately, he brought his own hands to his mouth and blew on them, and began to stamp his feet…inching closer to one as well.

One by one, they all entered the room. However, their acts of fatigue and cold ended up being cleverly disguised alternative movements. Tifa, as she entered, appeared rather winded, and began to immediately take off her bulky coat as she approached one side of the room. Next, she peeled off her heavy gloves, seeming to want to flex her fingers… Aerith faked a headache as she came in…and seemed to close her eyes and began to whisper something to herself… Barret developed an itch over one of his gloved hands… Yuffie groaned and began to pull off her backpack, as if it was hurting her… Of course, this all left one thing to Ragnar. When were they going to spring? What would be the signal?

As it turned out…one of their group already had that idea in mind.

The very last person to enter was Vincent. Despite how similar they were all dressed, Ragnar realized it was him immediately. The guards at the door seemed to shiver as he went in between them, as if his mere presence made them colder. He seemed to make the lights dim as he did so. They stood still for a moment, but then requested his weapon as well.

Quite calmly, Vincent pulled off his rifle, and then bent over. With extra slow movements and care, he gently set it down on top of the other weapons.

Then, in a snap, he rose…now wielding a pair of handguns. The movement was far faster than what he had been doing a moment ago…and Ragnar had to admit he hadn't even seen him reach into his sides and pull them out. It was like a magician's sleight of hand. Yet much as he was surprised, the guards were even more so. They were unable to move as the dark man raised both weapons, aimed them at either one's forehead at the same time, and fired.

The loud gunshots immediately got the full room's attention, and the guards wheeled around to the doorway. However, Vincent was already off. As the two guards were falling down, he dashed in through the open doorway and into the room. Once there, he squatted to give himself proper leverage, and then leapt. To the astonishment of the New Shinra present, Vincent sailed into the air and over their heads, propelled with seemingly supernatural force over all of them, across the room, and to the metal staircase on the other side. The moment he landed, he immediately took off for the top. So shocked were they at how abrupt this was, the New Shinra guards stood and stared blankly for a moment at what had happened…

That was a fatal mistake, because Ragnar and the others soon took advantage of the diversion. Both he and Cloud as one slammed their elbows into the crotches of the nearest guards, causing them to gasp in pain and double over. Immediately, both grabbed the weapons from their limbs, and then swung the stocks up into their faces, giving them serious if not fatal blows.

Tifa suddenly sprung to life, turned around, and buried her fist into the solar plexus of the nearest guard. As his body seemed to curl around her arm, she used him as a fulcrum to raise her body up and smash her foot against the head of the nearest guard, sending him flying. She quickly touched down a moment later, and spun around her doubled over foe. She pulled her fist out, but then gave him an iron palm so strong to the head that she turned it into a projectile that impacted the next nearest New Shinra member in the head. The resounding impact was so powerful that it disabled both, despite their helmets.

Aerith pulled her hands away from her head, and then turned and aimed her hand at one guard. Moments later, a shower of ice crystals erupted from it, instantly engulfing the man. They cut through his clothing and pierced his body with such a severe chill that the loss of body temperature was too much, and he fell to the ground unconscious. She turned her other hand to the opposite man, and this time sent out a ball of flame. The guard was helpless to do anything but gape before the fiery orb struck him, ripping him off of his feet and flinging him through the door and to the outside. Part of his clothing was put aflame by the ball, but the snow soon smothered it. Nevertheless, the power was so great that it rendered him unconscious as well.

Barret ripped the glove from his hand, and the cybernetic limb beneath immediately shifted and transformed into his minigun. He proceeded to unload with this, blowing holes not only through three more New Shinra soldiers but also through the metal walls of the outpost. That left two for Yuffie, which she readily dispatched. Giving a yell, she spun around and struck one soldier in the head full force with her backpack, knocking him out and to the ground. Another saw this, and was the only person who had recovered enough to level his gun at the enemy. But that was too late. Yuffie reached behind her, pulled out a metal spike, and flicked it once to open her shuriken. A fling later…and the last of the twelve was disabled.

As the shuriken returned to Yuffie's hand, an alarm began to blare overhead. The lights below turned red, and began to flash with a warning signal. However, the spies and the Wutai units were unable to react right away. They were stunned at how fast the PPA team had worked. Within a few seconds, the seven of them had taken out fourteen guards…perhaps even more, considering what was overhead. But in the end, Wuu blinked, shook her head, and managed to snap out of it.

"Um…right." She finally said with a nod. She began to turn soon after that, making for the stairs. "Anyway, let's hurry. They've tripped the alarm, and we've got to get the people upstairs before-"

"…It's already done."

The cold voice somehow cut through the sound of the alarm and seized everyone's attention. They turned to the source, and saw the dark visage of Vincent, eminating even through his uniform, as he slowly and calmly walked down the metal ladder. He was changing a clip in one of his pistols as he did so. During the commotion, most of them had failed to hear it, but six more gunshots had rained out overhead. The last of the platoon was gone.

There was silence for a moment longer, save for the siren, but then Yuffie collapsed her shuriken and began to replace it as she gave a cocky grin to Vincent. "Looks like you're getting sloppy in your old age." She teased. "They set off the alarm before you could get them all."

"…I let the lieutenant set off the alarm on purpose before I shot him." Vincent calmly answered.

Yuffie snickered. "_Sure_ you did…"

"Actually, that's what we want, commander." Wuu suddenly spoke up, turning back to the rest of the group. On hearing this, Yuffie's face immediately turned to sudden surpise and puzzlement, and looked to her. "Now we can carry out the next part of our plan appropriately. We're going to be assuming the identity of this crew we just eliminated, and say we were attacked by a group of imposters. Telling this message to command, and saying we're injured, will give us an excuse to go to the Dome. And on that note…I have work to do."

With that, Wuu turned and began to go for the stairs herself. As she did, Yuffie, looking more surprised, turned to Vincent. The dark man calmly replaced his gun in his side, and then began to walk down the stairs without another look, allowing Wuu to go by and run up them. The girl blushed a bit sheepishly after this, but then crossed her arms and pouted again.

"Alright, everyone." The "sergeant" announced, turning back to the others. "Quiet down while Wuu gives the message. We don't want it to sound like we're just hanging out down here."

The group did as they were told. They stayed still and quiet, and turned all of their attention upstairs. They listened as Wuu finished going to the top and ran over to an unseen point. Once she was there, they heard her voice call back.

"Emergency! Emergency! Code Tango Zeta Charlie Epsilon Santiago Episilon! This is Outpost 36! Come in Central Command!"

_"This is Central Command. Code confirmed. What is the emergency, Lieutenant Barr?"_

"We were ambushed! A group of PPA and WGN operatives disguised as a Field Exercises Team attacked us! We eliminated them, but we have sustained heavy damage! Several of our members are injured and one is seriously wounded! We request an immediate replacement team so that we can get our troops to the medic!"

_"Acknowledged. Be advised it will take some time to clear up a vehicle…"_

"Bring one as soon as possible! We'll be coming in on foot until then! We have to get this member to an infirmary!"

The room went silent upstairs after that. A few moments later, and Wuu came back down the metal staircase to rejoin the crowd. All of their attention was focused on her as she came. Once she was down, she turned and looked back to them all, and then gave a nod.

"Alright everyone…let's get ready."

The PPA units were a bit confused on this. However, the WGN and spies went right to work, and Ragnar watched them to see what they were doing. First off…he saw them proceed to remove their own ID badges and replace them with the dead soldiers around them. The youth quickly picked up on the reasoning, as did the others. Soon, they found members of their own and began to switch the tags as well. After all, they had to look like the people from this group.

Once they were done, however, Ragnar saw them doing other things. Some began to reach into their breast pockets, and emerge with clear tubes that were filled with something red. On pulling them out, they broke them, and began to smear them in certain places on their faces. The result looked like blood. Others took out their pocketknives and began to slice away at their clothing, making them a bit more messed up and torn looking. Seeing this, Ragnar realized they were also to make themselves look more dirty and haggard to conform with Wuu's statement. He began to look to his own pocket for one for him…

However, one of the Wutai spies came up at this and stopped him. "Can you fake a limp?" He asked as he put a hand on his own, stopping him from reaching.

Ragnar paused and looked up to him. He hesitated a moment, but then gave a nod. "Yeah…I guess so."

The spy nodded, and then went down into a crouch. He looked at Ragnar's left leg. After pausing a moment, he reached out for what looked like a proper-washing tag on the side of his snow pants. He gave a pull on it.

Immediately, two pops went out, one in front of Ragnar's leg and one in the back. The youth stiffened a bit in surprise as he saw an explosive hole put into his pants. Not only that, but he was more surprised when he saw blood red liquid begin to flow from it. However…he realized he didn't feel anything after a moment. It was all fake, embedded in the uniform he wore. To his surprise, he now looked like he had a fake bullet wound that had gone through his calf. He looked up, and soon saw a few others beginning to do this. Not everyone, for that would be too obvious, but enough to leave the effect of some of them being truly injured.

The group continued their "makeup" for a bit longer, but within less than five minutes they had switched identities and left themselves looking rather rough. With that done, they exited out through the front again. It was still pitch black outside, and there were no sounds of any recovery units having come in yet. Even when they got there, it would take hours for them to figure out that the people who were dead here weren't operatives, but NSA soldiers. The unconscious ones would be out even longer than that. Until then, the ID badges would throw them off. Once more, everyone took up their weapons again. Yet after grabbing them, Wuu called their attention again.

"Alright…now here comes the tricky part." She began. "One of us is going to have to be the seriously injured one. Now, we operatives have been trained in being able to do this, but I can't do it because I was on the radio. It will have to be one of the other spies. Now this is a hard job, because whoever volunteers for this is going to have to stay behind when the rest of us-"

_BLAM_

The sound of a gunshot piercing the air silenced Wuu. The group spun around immediately. Ragnar himself raised his gun, fearing that one of the people in the outpost had recovered and had fired at them. But when they looked to the source, they were far more surprised at what they saw.

Vincent weakly dropped his pistol to the ground as he pulled it away from his own side.

He had shot himself.

The nineteen others gaped. Aerith cupped her hands to her mouth in shock and horror, and Yuffie looked like her eyes would drop out of her skull. An instant later, Ragnar, Cloud, and the others rushed to him. The two men reached his side just as he collapsed to his knees. He grunted a bit, and steadied himself with one hand against the ground, keeping himself from falling any further. They both grabbed his side and supported him as they came in, stopping him from collapsing.

"Are you crazy?" Ragnar found himself nearly yelling at him.

"No…I'm acting efficiently…" Vincent grit between his teeth, nearly whispering, as he supported himself on the two generals. "I knew where to shoot so I would miss any vitals…and my metabolism will heal this injury in less than a day. I'll make a far more convincing victim."

Ragnar hesitated. Mad as it sounded…Vincent was right. Now he was in true pain with a true injury. And he doubted that even the spies would have been willing to shoot themselves to fake this injury. But still…this was crazy. Now he'd be stuck here with no way out. The other operatives would have been better suited. However, once again, it seemed as if the ex-Turk had taken the initiative. Maybe it was because he valued his own agent status so much better…but he was turning this operation into his show.

The others in Ragnar's group heard Vincent croak this as they yanked him to his feet. They also knew how fast he could regenerate. As a result, they weren't too worried. However, the WGN units and spies had neither heard this nor knew of Vincent's regeneration. They simply thought that one of the PPA members had gone crazy and shot himself for the good of the team. At any rate, he appeared to be seriously injured enough when Cloud and Ragnar got him to his feet. As they turned and looked back to Wuu, the woman stammered a moment, but then sighed and frowned.

"…Get him on top of the crate." She finally acquiesced, knowing she had no choice now. "Our excuse is that we'll be using that as a stretcher. Then let's get moving. We picked this time to strike partially based on the fact that we knew no vehicles would be available for hours, so that we wouldn't have to risk people getting a close look at us. That means we still have to walk most of the way."

* * *

_3 Hours Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

And so the next phase of the journey went.

Although the road was still long and through lots of snow and darkness, it was far more dangerous than before. Now, they were freely wandering in between sentry posts. It wasn't long before some of the mobile units came by. Most of them were two-man snowmobiles, and so they didn't attempt to relieve them of their "victim". There was no room on them. They only served to check in with them, ask how they were doing, and then say they were going back to try and hurry along some real help. That, in turn, made the group move faster. After all…if they picked up Vincent, there was no reason for them to use the crate as a stretcher. At any rate, they were constantly under the watchful eye of the New Shinra now, forcing them to really put on the illusions.

Ragnar himself found it much harder to limp through the snow than walk normally, and consciously had to repress the instinctive urge to step down. He was able to switch guns with Cloud at one point, letting him use a rifle as a crutch, which helped out somewhat. But it was still a long trip, and rather hard. They had barely warmed up at the post, and so they were still rather cold and getting more so as they worked their way on. They were plenty tired too, and on top of all of this a constant wind was coming up.

Yet at last, Ragnar was able to look through his visor…and see it. The place he swore he was never going back to was finally looming in the distance. Had it been daylight, he would have seen it long before now. But in the night sky, it wasn't until they drew close enough for the lights tipping the rods that surrounded it to show up that they were able to make it out. Most of them now saw it for the first time.

It was just as large as Ragnar remembered it, if not bigger. The huge semi-sphere filled out the entire bottom of the basin valley. It was like a great man-made mountain rising out of the ground. The sentries and patrols grew thicker in here. Larger armed snowmobiles began to occur…followed by actual tanks rolling around. The group found themselves crossing past temporary bridges stretched over trenches, and walking past heavy gun emplacements that were currently idle. Knowing that at any moment all of these could be trained on them if some higher-up decided that they were foes unsettled the general. Yet he tried to look as normal as possible as he went on.

It was around 0430 hours when they finally reached the enormous concrete "patio" in front of the Dome. Here, they could see several Gelinkas docked, and watched some early morning troop platoons out on march. They were frequently passed by incoming and outcoming units, who, based on orders, ignored them despite their pitiful state. This close to the Dome, the massive structure filled one's vision. They could start to see the lights reflecting off of the shiny metal surface. What more, they could also begin to see a ring of lights stretching around the bottom of the Dome. These served to illuminate the bays in which all of the troops and vehicles could exit and enter. Ragnar still remembered fleeing from one less than two years ago…

As they neared and began to make out the details of the bays, at last they were intercepted. A group of medics rushed out to meet up with them. After a brief exchange, they unloaded Vincent and put him onto a stretcher. He didn't resist, and appeared to be passed out. However, Ragnar had a good feeling that such wasn't the case. At any rate, they took him away and rushed him inside. In order to maintain the need for the crate, they put Ragnar on top of it, using the excuse that "he had walked far enough on a bad leg". Needless to say, the youth was grateful.

The group continued to march forward. As Ragnar lay on his back and looked up…he slowly saw the threshold of the Dome edge come over him. As the cold wind was finally broken, the warmth of the place did little to comfort them. They were now fully in enemy hands. At any rate, he continued to lean back and watched as they moved in closer. The sounds of other commotion began to arise, from other soldiers throughout the bay carrying out their duties. He turned his head once they were out of the snow and began to walk on solid ground.

What he saw was a major up ahead, flanked by a pair of guards. They were standing in the path of the group, blocking them from going any further. Just beyond was the entrance into the Dome itself. Wuu led their train all the way up to them, and then came to a halt. On doing so, she saluted, letting the major salute back in response.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of more assistance in bringing you in, Lieutenant." The major began.

"We made it here safe and sound, sir. That's the important thing." Wuu answered. "My real fear is that we would be ambushed by more units on the way here, finishing us off."

"If there are any more out there, we'll find them." The major responded.

"I and the rest of my unit are pretty exhausted from our march, not to mention frozen. We need to take some of them into sickbay. I'd also like to know of the status of our more seriously injured soldier."

"Yes, of course. Your unit will be escorted to Temp Barracks 3. From there, our medical teams will come and take your more seriously injured. Those who are only lightly injured can remain there and rest. We'll hold the debriefing in there to make things easier on you all."

"Thank you, sir. If you please…we'd like to get there right away."

* * *

_Whatever game are you playing at?_

The dark man wondered this as he watched the dirty, frozen team slowly walk by. They looked roughed up enough, but he knew better. Even if he hadn't been enhanced in all of his senses, he had seen enough war in his past to know when people were truly injured. And even if that weren't the case…he recognized five members in particular of that little group all too well…

They, of course, weren't aware of him. Oh no…he had ways of being unseen when he did not wish to be. And now, his power over illusions was so great that he could all but stand next to them without them knowing. It really was unnecessary for him to simply spy on them as he was doing right now…looking in through one of the walls through a miniscule crack as they walked by. Cloud was stirring a bit as he walked by, but it didn't matter. He'd pass if off as unease about the mission…not him. Or perhaps he wouldn't. Who knew? Who cared?

It was quite tempting to simply kill them all right now…but what good would that do?

For today…only one of them would die. At least, at his hand. As for the others? Well…they could romp with their nice playmates.

In fact…he counted on them doing so…and would ensure it.

With that in mind, he calmly turned away from the break in the wall, and back into the machine-filled interior of the Dome. Slowly, he began to walk back into the darkness that seemed to be his native element. As he did, he lifted the radio that he had "procured" from an unsuspecting guard that morning, and raised it to his mouth.

"Security…I need to report a breach."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	46. The Final Question

_15 Minutes Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

The escort guard inserted the key card into the slot and swiped it. Immediately, the metal door slid aside, revealing the basic interior of the next room. After doing so, the guard turned to Wuu, and presented her with the key. The woman gave a nod in response. The guard saluted a moment after, and then turned and began to walk back.

Meanwhile, Wuu entered into the chamber. The others quickly fell in behind, Ragnar being carried in on the crate as they did so. The young general looked up and around. It was a rather simple metal room with basic light fixtures. Nothing too fancy. There were a series of metal bunks in the area, just like you would expect in a real barracks. A small table with a few chairs was in the center. Other than that, it was just a basic rectangular room. It seemed pretty innocent and private enough…or at least, Ragnar thought until he was fully carried in. After that, he noticed that on the wall that contained the door, tucked into one corner, was a slowly rotating security camera.

_That's another problem…_ Ragnar thought to himself as he was carried in and set down.

Evidently, the others seemed to notice it too. Wuu sent a silent message to everyone that it wasn't yet time to relax by simply leaving the door open. By that gesture to show that they weren't private yet, the others began to act out their parts a bit longer. Some groaned as they took off their packs and threw themselves onto bunks. Barret and the Wutai soldier grabbed Ragnar by his legs and shoulders, and began to lift him off and carry him to bed. He hoped that there wasn't that good of sound or resolution on that thing…because it wasn't until they had lifted him up that he remembered to act like he was in pain.

Once all were inside and disassembling…that left only their "sergeant" standing in the doorway. That close to the wall, he was the only one still outside of the camera's view. At this point, he placed himself against the back wall and out of the doorway, and began to slide along it toward the camera. Ragnar caught this from beneath his visor, as did several others, and they quickly maintained the illusion that they were just resting. As they did, the sergeant finally reached the space underneath the camera.

While keeping his back to it, and staying perfectly quiet, he reached into a side pocket on his backpack. He emerged with what looked like a tiny CD player. Still staying concealed, he reached up on the side of the metal wall and slapped it against it noiselessly. Some sort of tacky had to make it stick, for he let it go a moment later and it remained on it. After doing so, he reached behind him up to it, and pulled off some sort of cable and plug off the end. He reached up to the camera afterward. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get up to it, but he did so, and managed to plug the cable into the back of it.

After doing so, he looked to the others, in particular Wuu. He gave her a nod. After seeing this, she turned to the others in a room in officer format.

"Alright everyone. Let's just take it easy until the medics show up. We've had a long night."

In response, the spies that were still standing immediately went to bunks. The people in Ragnar's group who hadn't laid down yet understood, and immediately went as well. The "lieutenant" herself went to one particular bunk. Barret was headed for it at the same time, to take the top. However, as he drew near to it, the lieutenant suddenly put out a hand and stopped him. He froze and looked down to her in a confused manner.

"Why don't you take the bottom one over there, soldier?" Wuu asked, indicating to an unoccupied bunk.

Barret hesitated a moment, forming a confused expression. But luckily, he wasn't facing the camera when he did…and he decided not to argue. In the end, he nodded and turned to go back over to the indicated bunk. Wuu, on her part, went ahead and took the bottom. Once both were in place, and leaned back and relaxed a little, Wuu made a flick of her hand toward the "sergeant".

In response, the spy reached up and grabbed the previous cable while reaching over and pressing the "play" button on the CD player. A moment later, he detached one and started the other at the same time. The result was a blip of static before showing a prerecorded video, with sound, of Wutai spies dressed as New Shinra soldiers on a "set" that mimicked a barracks perfectly. They were all on bed already in the video, and it only showed the sergeant moving to the top bunk over the lieutenant before showing that same image for an hour. Just as expected…there was one blank bunk in the video, just as there should have been due to Vincent's disappearance. And thanks to Wuu's direction, it was the same empty bunk as in reality.

With this done, the sergeant moved over to the door and finally closed it. The moment it slid shut, he looked to the lock and activated it. After doing that, he raised the butt of his gun, and with one easy movement broke off the card lock. He turned back to Wuu. She immediately sprung up from her bed, and began to remove her overcoat.

"Alright everyone…we're out of this room in five minutes."

Ragnar immediately sprung off his bed, as did the rest of the people in the room. They all began to strip off their outer winter clothing. Once down to their uniforms, some went ahead and stripped further, like Barret who tore off his tunic. Tifa both ripped off her tunic, leaving her with only the white sleeveless shirt, but also ripped off her pant legs at the knees to give her more mobility. Ragnar, on his part, was ok after taking off his helmet and running to the crate. He readily claimed Ragnarok and its sheath from it, strapping it to his back. Cloud did the same with Event Horizon. As for the spies, they found another compartment on the opposite side of the crate and opened it up. Four cutting torches were revealed, which they immediately took up and walked down to the rear of the room with. Wuu began to look inside her uniform for charts, while the "sergeant" went to the crate and began to unlock it. As the four spies reached the wall and began to find natural creases in the metal paneling, the man finally unveiled the EMP Projector.

Ragnar stole a look at it while he tightened his straps. It didn't look all that impressive. It appeared to be some sort of cobbling of machinery and parts on some sort of wheeled cart. He supposed that it was disassembled. Once it was open, he looked out again to the big guys.

"Commander Wallace? Lieutenant Yo? If I could borrow your strength once again…"

Barret frowned at this. He had just finished transforming his metal hand into a gun again, and now had to turn it back. However, he did as he was told in the end. He went over to the crate, where both he and the officer named Yo were directed by the spy officer to pull out special rails from the sides of the crate. Once they did, they inserted them on portions of the cart and locked it into place. After that, both of them gave a grunt, and began to lift the obviously heavy piece of machinery out of the box and set it on the ground nearby.

While they were doing this, the spies at the back wall had fired up their torches, and were proceeding to cut through the wall. With four going at once, each one took a side of a large rectangle, just large enough for someone to walk under with, and just wide enough for the cart to go through. Ragnar inhaled and exhaled. He turned and looked around the room again, and rested his eyes on Aerith.

The woman had taken off her bulky winter clothing, and had let her hair down from underneath her helmet. However, she had discarded her weapon as well. Ragnar hesitated a moment, but then began to walk over to her.

"You should take the gun." Ragnar advised as he fell in next to her.

Aerith looked to him at this, and after a moment's pause exhaled and shook her head. "No…I'm sorry." She apologized. "I can't use it. I mean…yes, I think they're nasty and loud and everything…but I also really couldn't shoot straight. The recoil would be too much for me. I've got my powers." She paused for a moment after that, and then smiled. "And I've got you."

Ragnar wished he could smile in response to that, but all he could manage was an easy look. The truth was, at this moment, he wished that Aerith could defend herself physically. Even with her staff, she was hardly a match for someone in a fight. Someday her powers might not work, and she might catch herself alone. And with Sephiroth running around…especially here…

"Um…Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"…After we get back from this mission…I'd like to teach you to fight."

The Cetra blinked at this, looking a little surprised. "But…I already know how to fight…"

Ragnar sighed and gave a nod. "I know, I know that… But I mean…really fight. Be able to defend yourself with your staff. I think it's a good idea. I mean…what with how dangerous everything is, I'd feel a lot better if you could do some real damage to someone with Princess Guard. I'd at least like you to be able to guard yourself with it."

Aerith hesitated a moment afterward, but then smiled and gave a nod.

"Alright, Ragnar." She answered. Then, throwing it in like a little joke, Aerith added, "It's a date."

Ragnar did chuckle a bit at this, turning a bit red while he did so.

A solid hand clamped down on his shoulder a moment later, arousing his attention. He turned around to the source, and found Cloud staring at him somewhat cynically.

"Alright, Edward Damcyan… Save the romance stuff until after we're done. We've got to be on alert until we get out of here."

Ragnar hesitated a moment after this. Then, he snapped out of it, and quickly shook his head. "Yeah…right." He responded. After doing so, however, he turned and gave a look to Aerith. Seeing the implication, she had snapped out of it as well, it seemed. She was now walking away a bit, headed toward the back of the room, and trying to look more ready as she brushed back some of her hair behind her ears. Ragnar let out a sharp exhale, and then turned back to Cloud. After that, both men began to walk to the back as well.

Barret and Yo still carried the machine with them. It had wheels now, but it was heavy and needed to be pulled and pushed. And where they were going, they would need to be able to lift it and twist it if necessary. After a few seconds longer, the rear panel that was being cut was finally severed. The four spies backed away at once as they finished, and let it fall to the ground. The clash, to Ragnar, was a bit louder than he wanted to hear. He stiffened a bit as it did so.

"Quickly." Wuu ordered as she began to walk forward to the front of the group. The sergeant followed right behind. "The medics will be here any minute. After that, we'll only have about ten minutes before they start realizing something's wrong. Hopefully, they won't be able to pick up on our trail until it's too late."

Wuu ducked into the now open hole, minding the red hot metal slag on the sides. Ragnar looked after her, and saw that it was pitch black inside. Once she was in, she switched on a flashlight, giving some illumination into the dark area, but not much. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Um…where exactly are we going?" Yuffie voiced.

"The New Shinra HQ Dome functions as a base, highly automated weapon, factory, and mako reactor." The sergeant answered as he went into the hole and turned on his own flashlight. The other soldiers began to fill in as he went on. "At least 50 percent of its volume is nothing more than maintenance areas, containing bulkheads, valves, pipes, conduits, boilers, etc. No one ever goes into them unless there's a problem, and its too complicated and dark to use security devices. It's a veritable maze inside, so even if the New Shinra find out that we went in it will take them forever to find us. Now come on."

The rest of the soldiers quickly filed in into the darkened area. Ragnar was among them, minding the slag himself as he entered the darkened area and pushed into the mass of people that were gathering. Once there, they each began to turn on their flashlights, for there was no other illumination in here, not even small red bulbs for signaling points. Ragnar himself turned his on, and began to sweep it around the area. Nothing much. A lot of pipes and valves, each leading every which way in the area. There were grates and ladders all around too. The youth couldn't actually see initially any pathway through this junk…before he managed to see a rather small pseudo-"tunnel" leading through a bulk of pipes ahead, into a steam cloud. The youth sighed at the sight. He hoped they wouldn't be on their knees this whole trip.

Once the last soldier was in, the four spies entered. As they did, they once more reached into their uniforms, and this time came out with small suction cups. They affixed these to the fallen panel, and pulled it up as they went in. As they did so, the last bit of light other than the flashlights vanished, sealing the nineteen-person group into this dark world. Only a faint outline of light was still visible where they came in. The spies soon went to work getting rid of that, twisting around the ends of their cutting torches and turning them into welders. They soon started to seal the entrance behind them.

As they did this, Wu looked to her watch, hitting a button to illuminate it.

"Alright…the time is now 0455 hours. We have an hour and five minutes to get to the reactor and finish our mission. Let's make every second count."

* * *

_5 Minutes Before Commencement Of Operation Gold Strike_

Mack had wondered when he'd see this.

The sun was still not up yet, but it didn't matter. As the Wutai Gold Navy lurched northward, the sky above it filled with the Phoenix fighters, everyone knew what was ahead of them. The New Shinra had sensed their foes coming by now, and they were fully lighting up the shores of their own defense line. Searchlights had turned on and were beginning to scan the skies. Lights all up and down the shore began to flicker on. None of them were distinct enough to show where an artillery unit was, but they were clearly illuminating the fact that the defenses were coming online. It was also obvious on the fact that the fleet of destroyers that was in the bay was lighting up and becoming battle ready. And over it all…a great long shadow seemed to blot out some of the pattern of the lights. Mack didn't have to have his radar on to tell him what _that_ was.

They were getting close to the engagement point. And now, the New Shinra Navy was moving to respond. Mack checked out his own long distance radar. The sign was not promising. Evidently…the New Shinra Navy wasn't as wounded as they thought after the last battle. True, they had been seriously damaged, but over four months that had been repaired. And they still had more ships in reserve that had been guarding their native coast, as well as ships further north that had not moved south yet. All in all, this was making something painfully aware to all of them…

_"This is the _Murasame_."_ A voice came in over the general line. _"Our radar sweep shows that there are at least 45 destroyers in that bay, including the _Juggernaut_. They're beginning to scramble what appears to be Harbingers. In addition…we're seeing some sort of new flying bogies. They look similar to Shinra Inc. Eagle Guns. Phoenix Squadron, prepare for fire on engagement."_

Mack formed a slight frown in response. "Copy, _Murasame._" He answered, though his face looked rather tired, and even a bit worried. This meant they were outnumbered. True, the Wutai Gold Navy was far more accurate with their guns, but when you were going right into the throat of a lion it didn't really matter if you could shoot it in the heart from the side. There was only one direction that the New Shinra Navy had to worry about aiming at on this initial strike. And they also had their defenses to worry about on the shore. If this was an actual military strike and not just mostly a diversion to allow the Phoenixes to get close enough to make an attack run, then they'd be in trouble.

_Some initial strike on enemy soil…_ Mack thought. At any rate, he shook this out of his head, and put himself on the appropriate channel.

"All Phoenix Leaders check in. Squadron 1, standing by."

_"Squadron 2, standing by."_

_"Squadron 3, standing by."_

_"Squadron 4…"_

One thing was for certain. They had more manpower and weapons this time. Their full Phoenix wing consisted of sixty three-ship squadrons, bringing them up to 180 different fighters. It was so much at this point that they had to refer to each other by Squadrons rather than individuals, relying on the leaders to assume responsibility for the rest of them. Luckily, their radars showed which squadron was which. Mack didn't think he could remember them this time.

At last, Squadron 60 checked in. When that happened, Mack looked to the time. Only one minute until commencement of Operation Gold Strike. He looked up again through his window, and saw the lights of the fleet far more closely now. He slowly exhaled as he looked at it, and then tightened up for action.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen." Mack announced. "Remember, strafting runs only, and focus on engaging the rival fighters when they come in. We need to stay alive until 0600. Let's go."

_"All units."_ Admiral Godo's voice sounded moments later. _"Engage the enemy fleet."

* * *

_

Ragnar looked down and checked his own watch. It was still dark, so he had to press the illumination button. He did so, and the time was revealed.

0520 hours.

The youth exhaled, and then looked back up to their current status. He could see little. He was just walking in a single file through the inner workings of the Dome, much as he had been doing for the twenty minutes before now. They still didn't look like they were getting anywhere, but he trusted the judgment of the spies. Still, he wished they could get into a more well illuminated area. This darkness didn't appeal to him…

The man ahead of Ragnar ducked, and the general quickly had to do the same. He groaned as he once again went onto his hands and knees, and began to crawl forward. As he went on, there was even more grunting from Barret in the back, due to having to not only crawl, but drag the projector along with it. This was yet another time they found themselves having to squeeze their way through a narrow conduit. They had gone through several before now, as they wove their way through the maze of pipes, hatches, and other mechanical attributes. It was a hopeless black nightmare around him. Only the spies could get them through this, for he had no idea how he would ever find his way through here. Along the way, he would probably bounce into a dozen burning steam vents and pipes, and who knew how many times he would bang himself up. No wonder no one in Icicle Inn ever tried escaping through this. He doubted anyone could…

Ragnar had to keep his flashlight trained in front of him so he could move as the soldier before him did. It was the only way to avoid odd pipes from coming out and clipping him. Of course…crawling over them was even more of a hassle. He heard Cloud, the one behind him, grunt considerably as they went along. Aerith, behind him, also seemed to be having trouble. That was another thing he didn't like. He wanted her to be between him and Cloud…but evidently the ex-mercenary wanted to keep an eye on him again. Despite the good intentions, Ragnar hated it. He thought it was more treatment of him like he was a helpless kid. At any rate, Tifa had Aerith's back, so she was somewhat safe.

After another five minutes of crawling, the line of troops emerged again into an area where they could stand. And unlike last time, they didn't have to be hunched over. They were able to rise to their full height. Ragnar enjoyed this part, especially as the area around him widened. He let out a sound of relief as he walked forward. Now if only this could last a bit longer…he'd be a very happy man.

However, they only walked about fifty feet stopping. When Ragnar halted, he looked up ahead with some puzzlement. Were they there? He couldn't tell. Everything was still dark around him… However, from what he had heard, the glow of mako alone should have provided some illumination around here…

Moments later, however, the four spies from before brushed past him. On seeing this, he turned his head and looked out from the line to see what they were doing. Luckily, there were enough flashlights up front to get a feel for what was going on. Apparently, they had stopped next to one particularly large pipe that was making a right angle junction with the floor and their forward direction. Once the spies arrived, Wuu stepped out of the way and let them get to it. Immediately, they began to cut away at the surface.

"So what's this?" Ragnar called out in front.

Wuu turned and faced him. "This is our main entrance. It's going to be a bit hard to get in, but this is our way to the reactor. The rest of it is sealed under mako resistant shielding that can only be accessed through high security areas. However, this pipe is one that they use to pump in water quickly if the reactor overheats, and to carry off excess mako waste. The reactor is currently fully operational, and this line has never been used. Therefore, we can use it to get all the way to the reactor."

Despite that "good news", Ragnar found himself frowning and surpressing a groan. That pipe was barely big enough for him to stand up in a squat. That meant that they were all going to be compressed into a tiny space which they would have to crawl through, likely getting rather hot, cramped, and uncomfortable along the way. With their long swords, Cloud and him would have some of the hardest times. And yet, there was nothing for it. So he merely stewed over it mentally as the spies finished cutting through the pipe. This time, once they had cut the section out, they let it fall into the pipe, sliding down the vertical section of it. After that, they gestured to Wuu to help her get in first.

Getting in turned out to be tricky. They cut their way in at the elbow junction. That turned out to be the only way in, because further along the pipe was covered with more conduits, steel supports, and eventually the shielded wall. Yet because of this, anyone who went in had to straddle the vertical portion of the pipe to reach the horizontal portion. This was a bit difficult…and dangerous. Falling into the vertical portion would send one into a free fall that could terminate deep within one of the sub-basements of the Dome, which would mean being hopelessly lost at best or dead at worst. It took some precarious methods to get into it. Ragnar himself looked down, and saw nothing but an empty black oblivion that had a rather large echo when he went into the pipe. He felt a ripple of fear go through him when he practically vaulted through to the other side. But once in, he quickly had to slide down to make room for Cloud and then the others.

Ragnar soon hated being in this area. He was squished in on both sides by soldiers, and compressed like a sardine in a can by the pipe on either side. For now it was tolerable…but if they were going to be crawling down this thing for a while, he'd soon feel rather uncomfortable and stuffed. He hoped there weren't any claustrophobics among his group…

Initially, Ragnar spent a lot of time just waiting for the others to come in. Barret and Yo's cargo was the hardest. One had to get in, and they had to carry it over the break of the pipe and into it. Even so, the pipe was essentially filled by the cart. Yuffie was so nervous that she sent some vomit after the section of metal pipe that had been cut out before coming over. But at last, all were inside. The spies came in after them, and their group was once again whole.

"Alright." Wuu called, her voice echoing down the pipe. "We've got a little over thirty minutes left to complete this operation. We're going to have to crawl fast. Mind a few dips in the path. Those are spillway hatches."

Ragnar groaned at the thought of more trouble, and then bit down on his knees and began to crawl.

* * *

Bahamut stared out to the sea silently, balancing his head on one arm.

He was on the shore of the Eastern Continent, but far away from Midgar or any other human. He was perched on a great cliff that overlooked the vast ocean, watching as the sky slowly began to turn orange. Even his great eyes couldn't see more than a hint of what was now going on far away. The New Shinra Navy and the Planet Protector Army and Wutai Gold Navy were clashing. But despite what he was seeing there, and all the lives being lost and spirits returning to the Lifestream…he did not focus on that. He struggled to see beyond, all the way to the New Shinra HQ Dome. But could he…even he would not be able to look within it. He would not be able to see his student wandering ever closer to the jaws of death.

Bahamut had seen this scene play out before. The boy had told him it wasn't certain…but so far it was happening just as he had shown him. His warning had little effect on history. In just a matter of minutes…it would begin. It would stretch on for what seemed like an eternity to Bahamut, but in reality would be less than a half hour. Then would be the climax. Then would come…

The esper tightened his fist at the thought, and slowly exhaled.

He could sense him from here. His power was horrible…and filled with wickedness and evil. It was hard to believe that somewhere, deep inside that sea of shadow, was the faintest spark of light… But it would not help Ragnar now. Not today. He was skilled too. He must have known that someone could find him as Bahamut was trying to. And so he was blocking his thoughts…and he had enough power to resist even Great Bahamut's mental probes. Perhaps, had he been in his ZERO form, he wouldn't have had the strength. But he wasn't. He was weaker now. Of course…the notion was almost ridiculous to him. He was god-like in the amount of power he had as Neo Bahamut, and yet he found himself craving the hundred-fold power of Bahamut ZERO at this point in time. Perhaps it was fate for something stronger to always arise, that would require the power of light to be a bit stronger…

Yet this didn't matter either.

What truly mattered was what he would decide.

Bahamut slowly inhaled and exhaled. The truth was…he liked this boy. He liked him very much. Out of all the people on Gaia, he alone still knew of…respected…the world that Bahamut had come from. He was a human after his own heart. If given time, perhaps he would have created a world where espers and humans could have coexisted. But now was neither the right era nor age. The Age of Espers was over now, and there was no place for them any longer. Yet that didn't change the fact that Bahamut felt more for this boy than he had felt for any other pupil of his. He was truly the spirit of the Light Warriors of old, of the Dragoons…even of the Paladin.

Looking at him…he almost could feel the same youthful innocence and potential that Palad once had…the sort of purity and sense of right that had faded from much of mankind…or at least had been diminished by worldly cares and fears… He admired that…loved that…

However, this was no time for sentimentality. Ragnar knew that something was at stake here…but there were far greater things that neither he understood nor Bahamut fully understood. There was a critical balance to maintain…one that if tipped could destroy everything on this world just as the old age prior to espers had been destroyed…and could fix in its place a chaos and darkness worse than Griever, if such was possible… First and foremost…Bahamut was the servant of Gaia. He had been for countless generations. The world had already been through so much… He doubted that it could maintain its own "good side" through another catastrophe.

Bahamut had to remember that as he thought and planned, along with Ragnar and all other humanity, that something else was watching all of this with keen eyes. The Planet was taking in the ends of everything that was done without considering means or intentions. Those shaped its perception of the life forms that had come upon it. Right now, through an event that would happen shortly, the world stood on the threshold of a new age. It would be one of both wonder and fear…love and hate. And, sadly, it would likely start the cycles of old again…the cycles of mankind's hubris giving way to its evil, destroying everything it built, and then needing some force to calm things once again. And if the Planet saw this cycle happening again…it would act out in the most terrible way possible.

And so…that left the matter of the great question.

What was more valuable to him? A student? Or the future of this world?

* * *

Mack swerved his Phoenix sharply, narrowly missing a deck gun shot. However, a miss was still a miss, and his target lock was not interrupted. A moment later, he depressed the missile button, and sent a rocket flying toward the Harbinger he was tailing. It connected, and the gyro immediately exploded into a ball of debris and flame.

_That was for Bismark 2 and 3._ He mentally said as he swooped out to pick a new target.

The two fleets had engaged. Although the sun was still only slowly rising, the fires of destruction were already lighting up the morning. The sea below was filled with explosions and exchanges of gunfire as the two sets of destroyers pounded each other. Due to being outnumbered, the Wutai Gold Navy was forced to widen its range. It was able to compensate with more guns that were more accurate, but they were unable to make a major push on the line. As for the enemy destroyers, they were only slowly moving out to engage, forming a monolithic line as they did so. They were targeting most of their firepower on the edge ships of the Wutai Gold Navy…hopefully to shrink the line so they could come in and flank them on either side. Unfortunately…it looked like they were succeeding. In another hour they might pull it off. That pressed them even shorter for time.

Overhead, the dogfight between the two forces went on. Luckily, the Phoenixes were everything that had been promised and more. They couldn't make high speed pivots like the Harbingers, but they were far more durable and high speed. As for the Eagle Guns, they were an unexpected bogie, but were still inferior to the Phoenix design. For the most part, the air was being cleared of enemy units, and squadrons were able to break off to make attack runs on individual destroyers. They weren't prepared for their new craft, and were taking heavy damage from them. For now, they were holding.

As Mack maneuvered his fighter through a storm of flak and fire, he suddenly saw a large shape sweep past his vision. He turned his head to see it, and saw that it was a Gelinka. It had taken off from the _Juggernaut_, and it was making its way to conduct another bombing run on the Wutai Gold Navy. The commander grit his teeth, and began to spin his craft to follow after it…

But that was unnecessary. Suddenly…the Sierra swept down from out of the clouds and right into the Gelinka's path. A salvo of missiles later, and one of the wings was blown off of the plane in a fiery burst, sending it spiraling into a nosedive for the ocean. The Sierra only stopped to level off, and then rushed forward. As Mack saw it shoot by him, he saw six Phoenixes trail after it.

_"Quit gawkin' and shoot, Phoenix Leader!"_ The gruff voice of Captain Cid went over the intercom after the near miss. _"And Squadrons 33 and 34…cover me already! This is the big one!"_

_"Copy."_

_"Copy, Sierra."_

Mack, despite the order, turned around his own Phoenix and watched. This was their main "secondary goal" after all. As he did so, he saw the Sierra suddenly make a beeline straight for the enemy fleet. Squadrons 33 and 34 quickly fell in at the sides, and each one of them began to open fire with both guns and missiles to create a "screen" ahead of them. All seven ships started to drop altitude…and headed straight for the _Juggernaut_.

The aircraft carrier was pounding away at whatever sparked its interest before now. However, on seeing Captain Cid coming for it with his associates, the guns stopped and began to reposition themselves. While they were still diving and picking up speed, they took aim and began to fire. The Squadrons and the Sierra immediately took evasive maneuvers, but it wasn't good enough. Two of the Phoenixes were lit up. After that, they managed to avoid them for a few moments. But then, the _Juggernaut_ opened fire with its missile launchers. One of the guided missiles ignited a Phoenix. The other was about to hit the Sierra…when Squadron 33's leader suddenly shot forward in front of it. As Mack grit his teeth in helpless anger and frustration, he saw the Squadron Leader sacrifice himself to get the targeting of the missile to aim at him instead. It worked…

The _Juggernaut_ began to intensify its power, but it wasn't enough. The Sierra was almost on it now, and was undershooting most of its firepower. The airship finally began to enter firing range, and the two remaining fighters broke off and flew away to the sides. Despite the loss of a screen and all of its shooting, the aircraft carrier couldn't stop the airship anymore. It sailed in the rest of the way, opened its bays, and sent a pair of the heavy drill missiles flying right at the port hull. The airship immediately veered off as the two weapons struck their target. Moments later, they vanished into a cloud of yellow sparks as their drill bits went to work.

Mack veered around his craft to set up for another attack run, but he also did so to get a better look at what was going to happen. In addition to him, however…many of the other squadrons, destroyers, and even the enemy destroyers paused as they saw this happen. Even the _Juggernaut_ killed its guns for a moment and let the Sierra escape as the two rains of sparks went out around its side. This continued for a few fateful seconds more as this lull in the battle happened…and then, the missiles ignited.

Two tremendously powerful explosions erupted, with force so great that the massive aircraft carrier actually rocked from the blast. The nearest destroyers were pushed away. Whoever hadn't already ceased fire suddenly found themselves doing so as a sonic vibration struck every pilot and unit in either fleet. Mack himself was rattled painfully for a moment, as the _Juggernaut_ slowly rocked, and two massive fireballs roared into the sky from its side. The nearest destroyer ran into one of its mates, causing some confusion and grinding of metal, as the echo slowly died down from the massive boom.

Mack blinked a few times as he looked to the ground. Either one of those missiles would have blown a destroyer to oblivion. It wasn't just the drill bit heads, but the sheer power… The commander kept looking and waiting, however, as it seemed did the rest of the fleets, waiting to see what the damage had been. At long last, the fires died, and the smoke began to clear enough to see through to the hull…

Even before Mack saw it, he heard the words ring in his ears.

_"…Damnit to hell…"_

As the last of the smoke faded…two dents were revealed at the side of the _Juggernaut_'s hull.

Nothing else.

The pilot was honestly shocked. What kind of material was that thing made out of? Even if the drills hadn't been enough, they had to have caused enough friction for the heat of the blast to leave it melted. But the side didn't even look hot. Other than some scoring, there was no sign of a burn at all. The most they had done to the huge ship was cause the crew to get rocked around a little…

Now, the New Shinra Navy was coming back to life. The guns once more began to raise into position, and soon started to fire off again. The Eagle Guns and Harbingers went active once more, and soon began to pepper their enemy. In response, the Wutai Gold Navy and the Phoenix Squadron slowly came back to life and began to counter strike. The lull in the battle was over…and the New Shinra had something new to brag about.

Mack stared down at that ship as it resumed blowing destroyers out of the water and Phoenixes out of the sky. Under his breath, he cursed it more quietly as he knew Cid had to be doing more vocally. How were they ever going to beat this fleet once and for all if they couldn't take out the _Juggernaut_? Was there anything that would damage that beast? Did it have any weaknesses whatsoever? Or had the New Shinra really built an invincible ship?

The commander didn't know. With a sigh, he turned back to his own task at hand…doing as much damage as he could to the rest of the fleet for the next fifteen minutes.

_I hope this isn't an omen for how Operation Hiccup is going to go._

_

* * *

_

0545 hours.

_I hope this tunnel ends soon…for our sake as well as the navy's…_

Ragnar thought this as he continued to half-crawl/half-squish his way through the pipe. It was a good thing the interior was smooth enough to slide along part of the way, but it was still a horribly tight fit and murder on one's knees. On top of all that, there were spillway hatches underneath them, making annoying dips and ridges they had to go over…ridges that were just deep enough for one to bang their patella on or stub their fingers on in the darkness of the tube. All except Wuu had turned off their flashlights at this point, because they couldn't carry them and crawl. The result left them in mostly cramped, closed darkness, bumping into each other and never telling when another dip was going to come. They had been crawling through it for some time now, barely making any headway it seemed. While they had, it had been getting progressively hotter and more uncomfortable. Ragnar was beginning to fear that if they were going to get out of this thing, that it would be too late…

However…just as he thought this, the person in front of him stopped moving. He ran into him a bit, of course, and Cloud in turn ran into him when he stopped. But after a bit of scuffling and roughhousing, they finally all began to come to a rest. The whole group settled down and turned to sitting positions in the pipe. Ragnar, once again the victim of bad luck, found himself sitting on the edge of a spillway, letting the ridge shove up against him. The only sound was panting from everyone.

The flicker of a flashlight went back to the group in the tunnel, and Wuu's voice soon went out.

"Alright everyone…we're right below it. Now keep this in mind. Once we're in here…we're in a full combat zone with no more secrecy. First thing we do is seal and cover the entrances. After that, we deploy the EMP Projector and fire it at the main reactor. Then we get the hell out of here before we have every member of the army down our throats. We only have about fifteen minutes, so let's get busy."

Ragnar began to hear some movement a moment later from further down on the end. Seconds later, something was thrust into his hand, with another one coming behind it. The indication was to pass it down. As this happened, Wuu went on.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. We're passing the torches to the front. I and the other first three people will start cutting a section out. Now we can't move all the way down, so we're going to pass it back. Each person behind will cut the area over them, and then pass the torches back. It's very easy with these tools. Just aim it and press the trigger. Keep melting until you see some light, and then pass it on."

Understanding what was happening better, Ragnar passed his torches down the rest of the way. He was pretty close to the front himself, but he was stopped right before being one of the first four. As a result, he didn't get a torch initially. He was somewhat grateful. It allowed him to see it before he tried it. At any rate, once they had the torches, he soon saw four tongues of flame light up in the darkness, and begin to cut overhead.

It was a good thing the metal only dripped outside the tube. Otherwise, they'd be filling their own chamber with slag. At any rate, more light soon came as Ragnar saw glowing streaks made into the metal pipe over their heads and to their sides. It made it easy to see where to go. It was a bit rough between sections, but they managed to join up well. Soon, the entire first section was cut, and the torches were cut off. The tools were passed back, and Ragnar handed three behind him before he took the fourth. After that, it was his turn.

It was pretty easy. Nothing like spot welding, which he received the impression of being pretty hard. Of course, somehow, he thought that they weren't exactly following proper safety procedures with these things. Luckily, all of them weren't going to goof off with them as they cut. In no time at all, Ragnar had connected the line of the man in front of him to Cloud's line. After that, he merely had to swivel around and do the same on the opposite side. Soon, he began to see cracks of a sort of magenta-ish industrial light glowing. They were getting through. With this done, he cut his own torch and passed it back to the next four.

"Ready, kid?" Cloud asked.

Ragnar slowly exhaled, and cracked his neck a bit. "Ready as I'm going to be. I just hope that some sentry for the inner reactor isn't standing out there, watching us do this, and is waiting for us to come out before he unloads a machine gun into us."

"Don't be a pessimist." Aerith called back from further behind. "It's bad luck."

The next four person section was cut, and then another four person section after that. At last, the torches were passed to the final three spies at the end, who quickly began to cut through the rest. Ragnar raised his watch and looked to the time. Only ten minutes left before they were set to roll. He was glad that this wasn't taking so long…but that didn't change the fact that they had precious little time left. They had to move as soon as this pipe was open.

However, about two seconds after Ragnar began to ready himself…the thoughts of the pipe, the group, the mission, and everything else was a thousand miles away.

That was because the ground beneath him suddenly opened up…and he plunged into a vertical free fall.

Ragnar's stomach immediately rushed up into his throat, causing nausea to flow through him before he could even realize what was happening to him. Suddenly, the world around him had gotten dark again… But then he realized that it wasn't darkness…the world was falling around him. He was falling down. Seeing this, he snapped his head back up and looked overhead instinctively. Dimly far above him, he saw a faint circle of light that was rapidly shrinking. That was the entrance…and immediately he realized.

_The spillway…it just opened beneath me._

_I'm falling…_

Ragnar snapped his head down and tried to make sense of what was happening as he continued to free fall. What was going on? Where was he going? Was this to some reservoir? Or a mako pit? Or to anything else that he didn't want to go into? At his rate of decent, and how long he was falling…he began to realize that any landing probably would make him go splat…

However, as if in response to that thought, the tube suddenly began to angle. He felt gravity starting to pull him against one side of the tube, and soon he found himself sliding down what appeared to be more of a slide than a drop. This made him more grateful. That meant he might not die when he landed… But it was still too fast, and it was making him sick… He had to do something.

With that in mind, Ragnar quickly reached for his sheath straps. He quickly found them and started to loosen them. Within moments, his sword and sheath were off, and he began to manipulate it…

Suddenly, Ragnar became aware of something. There was light up ahead. It was pale and yellow, but it was coming in fast. He turned his head down…and saw that it appeared to be coming from around the tube up ahead. He puzzled over what this was for a moment…before he suddenly went by it. To his surprise, he saw himself suddenly shoot through midair. He looked around in shock for a moment, seeing his body suddenly free of the tube and flying in space. His brain analyzed the situation as fast as it could…and realized that he was in a break in the tube, one that led to one of the sub levels. But he was powerless to react to it. He shot right through midair, down an angle…and right into the receiving end of another open tube that continued to bear him down deeper into the facility.

The youth blinked and looked above him, but that opening was quickly fading away as well. He was still falling. To that, Ragnar began to grow worried. This thing wasn't an infinite drop. And from what he remembered…mako waste was usually stored on the bottommost level of Shinra Inc. structures. He turned and looked in front of him…and sure enough, he began to see it. There was another break in the pipes ahead, this one surrounded by faint green light. But more distinctive…and definitely at the end of Ragnar's long trip, was a green termination…one that he reasoned had to drop right into a pit of mako…

He realized it was now or never. Quickly, he readied himself to act. He only had one shot at this. Ragnar slid down a bit farther…but then once again emerged into free space as he slid into the break in the pipe. Giving a cry, he threw out Ragnarok as he did, and then grasped the strap of the sheath for dear life. Moments later, he flew into the other tube, and began to slide down again…straight into the green substance…

Then, abruptly, a sharp jerk yanked at his arms, and they were snapped over his head. His grip was nearly broken as inertia continued to bear his body downward, but he held firm, grit his teeth, and let it pass. After a moment, it slackened, and his body came to rest. He was now dangling down the tube, his gloved hands grasping the end of his sheath.

Ragnar licked his lips once, and then slowly looked over him. The break in the pipe that he had just gone through was right overhead. Pried across the tube was Ragnarok. As he had fallen, it had gone out and braced itself against the sides of the tube end, stopping his descent abruptly. It held firm now, and he was dangling from the end of the sheath that was around it. The youth blinked once, and then turned and looked down beneath him.

He became conscious of a sizzling, hissing sound as he looked that way, and soon saw the source. Not more than five feet from where his feet were was the end of the pipe…and below that was a pale green, sizzling, simmering pit of mako waste. He could feel his skin tingle just from having its green glow shine on him. Falling into that pit would have probably have given him severe mako poisoning…if not given him a lethal mutation or outrightly seared the flesh from his bones. Needless to say…he was a bit more grateful for Ragnarok after that.

The youth slowly looked back up to his sword, and then began to precarious task of pulling himself back up along the strap. It took some work. He had to maintain constant force on his sword to keep from falling the rest of the way to his doom. Yet he finally got to the lip, and put his hand out and over the rim. Grasping it, he finally let his sword loose and fall to the ground of whatever floor he was on. Then he yanked himself up the rest of the way, over the edge, and onto the floor as well. He plopped out as he did so, and for a moment just sighed in relief and breathed.

Yet once he had regained his bearings, Ragnar slowly pushed up from the ground and began to get to his feet. He saw he was perched on some sort of industrial grating. It was thick and durable…but it also seemed to be over a trench filled with mako waste. As he pulled up his sword and began to reattach it behind him, he looked around his area to try and get a better feel for where he was.

The sounds of heavy reactor machinery filled this level. Most of it was black and full of shadows, yet the conduits, pipes, and other technical objects that coated the previous hall coated this as well. Things were a bit dirtier down here, but had he not known he had fallen so far, he would have almost guessed he was still on the main floor. There were no industrial lights here, but the mako pit itself produced a glow that was bright enough to illuminate everything in a green shine. Other than the machinery slowly working and a few steam hisses, not to mention the boiling substance below him, this area was silent.

Ragnar looked around a bit more, and then sighed. Terrific. So much for the spillways not opening up. Now he was stuck again in the bowels of this infernal fortress. He was even lower than he had been when he started this whole mess… And without a map, it was going to take him forever to find his way out again. Forget returning to the group…getting out of here and getting to the Gelinka would be a big enough challenge. He started to look around the room a bit, trying to find some indication of some way he had to go…

"…Hello, Ragnar."

The instant those words struck Ragnar's ears…the blood in his veins seemed to cease to flow. He had thought it had been terrible on the radio…but he was wrong. In real life…it was as cold, calm, and subtle as death itself. For a brief moment…fear consumed him. His heart seemed to shrink in his chest, and refused to beat…as if doing so would let the one who spoke know where it was.

But then…Ragnar remembered his men…Cloud…Aerith…all those who had suffered…

When that happened, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Very slowly, he turned his head behind him, and turned the rest of his body slowly around behind it.

There he was.

Standing tall and dark behind him…some twenty feet away. Ragnar had looked that way a moment ago, and hadn't even heard him approach. But now he was there…and he was even more powerful-looking and dark than Cloud had described in his most vivid stories. But it had to be him… That silver hair…that black coat…those eyes…

Those…eyes.

Ragnar turned his body fully around, and aimed it directly at him. He said nothing. He let the look in his narrowed, angry eyes say everything he had to say to this man.

On his part…the dark man merely smiled back at him, not saying anything else.

The youth stared a moment longer…but then suddenly snapped behind him. In a flash, he drew Ragnarok and wielded it in front of him. Its metal began to blaze like a flame in the pale green light of the mako waste, and seemed to blaze more brightly than it had ever done before.

"You wish to fight me…" Sephiroth slowly murmured, as if he was considering this fact rather than asking Ragnar to confirm it. "Why? What have I done to you, Ragnar?"

"You hurt my friends. You killed my troops. You murdered Aerith. You tried to destroy the world I love." Ragnar answered back, nearly biting in his answers. "That's more than enough reason to want to kill you for me."

Sephiroth, however, merely narrowed his eyes, and let out a slow chuckle.

"Simple little boy…" He said as he gazed at him. "You have no idea, do you?"

Ragnar, despite his anger, paused at this. One of his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You have no idea who you are, or what your purpose is." Sephiroth calmly answered. "You are blindly bumbling ahead, wandering on and off your path at random. You know nothing. You're just a foolish child."

The youth tightened his grip at this, and sneered.

"That crap's not going to work on me, Sephiroth. I know I'm not a clone of you. I don't have any repressed memories. You can't control me like you did Cloud."

The dark man merely laughed again.

"Cloud…" He slowly answered. "He thought I was lying to him before too. Can't you learn a lesson from him? Don't you have any idea who he is? Or are you blind to that as well?"

"Shut up!" Ragnar spat back. "I'm not going to listen to your crap, so stop babbling!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes at this, and let out one last chuckle. After a moment, he opened them again, and focused them again on the youth.

"Very well." He slowly answered. "If you would prefer to die both ignorant and weak, then I will not hinder you. What a pity. For a creature to die never knowing why it exists. However…there is a way out of this, Ragnar…an easier way."

Saying that…Sephiroth reached into his long black coat. He grasped something…and slowly began to draw it out. Ragnar watched, and saw that it was the Masamune. He didn't know how he had concealed it in there before, but now it seemed to materialize from some dark world in his cloak and into his hand. Once it was out, he slowly twisted his body to one side, and raised the weapon up to his head, getting into his own unique battle stance as he aimed the point at the youth.

"Just beg me for death." The dark man continued. "Then perhaps I'll grant you a painless one."

Ragnar grit his teeth tighter…and then took off for him.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	47. A Question Of Loyalty

"Ragnar!"

Calling out was useless, Cloud soon realized. The kid already had be be getting dropped to who knew where. So much for the hatch being stable…it had just popped open and swallowed him up. Now who knew where he was falling to…or into what.

"Cloud…what happened?" Aerith called from behind him, and he began to feel her pushing up to him. "Where's Ragnar?"

Others began to grow aware of this. The nearby units turned and started to look to the now open hole in the floor, and realized that one of them had just dropped through it. Wuu herself turned around and looked behind them, and noticed a gap in the line.

"What's wrong?"

Cloud, however, didn't bother explaining. Sitting here talking about it wasn't going to get anything done. The kid was dropping into oblivion, and when he hit the bottom he might be lost or hurt. And he knew that they couldn't stop the mission to go after him without even asking. They were just about to hit the reactor.

With that in mind, Cloud did the only thing he could.

He spun his head around, and looked to Aerith and Tifa behind her.

"Wait for us."

The two women stared back in puzzlement to this, but he had no time to explain. A moment later, and Cloud lunged forward and dove headfirst into the pipe after Ragnar.

The ex-mercenary soon found himself careening down into oblivion, falling down a vast, dark tube into what, for all he knew, was a termination into a concrete floor. Yet he didn't really believe that. Most of these tubes angled up at the end. For a few moments, he fell through empty blackness, feeling nothing but wind rush by him. But then, the tube began to raise up in front of him, angling out and catching his ventral side. As that happened, Cloud went from plunging down to sliding through the tube. He continued to do so for a few moments of empty freefall…

But then, he began to see something up ahead. There was a bit of light around his path…and beyond it there was a metal hatch. He was coming to the end. The man tensed at this, but quickly went into action. Reaching behind him, he grasped the end of Event Horizon and pulled out the first smaller blade. Once he did that, he swung it in front of him and gave a sharp twist, shoving the handle against one side of the tube and dipping the tip into the other side. After that, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth as a loud whining sound went out, followed by a shower of sparks flying around him.

For a few moments, the ex-mercenary felt sparks smack his face and deafening noise fill his ears. Yet the brace worked. He began to slowly stop sliding. More and more of his weight became focused on his arms, and his descent began to grind slower and slower. As the lights up ahead drew closer, the ringing sound and the sparks both began to die down as his slide stalled. Finally, after a few moments of pain and screeching…Cloud felt his body come to a stop.

The man cracked his eyes open at this. His body was partially collapsed on top of his smaller blade now, and he was dangling some ten feet from the lights up ahead. He looked down and saw, and realized that he had narrowly missed going splat. There was a break in the pipe up ahead, one that led into a different maintenance level. However, this pipe could evidently keep going if a connector was hooked up to it, because dead ahead of it was another pipe in the same position. Yet this one was closed off with a metal hatch. At his speed, smacking into it would have been seriously injuring if not fatal.

_But there's no blood on it…which means the kid didn't hit it either._

After relaxing a moment, Cloud untwisted his blade and let his body slide down, at a much slower rate, the rest of the ten feet. He touched down hands first on a metal walkway as he came out of the pipe, and he used this as leverage to roll his body forward and up to his feet. Once he was there, he began to look around the area as he twisted Horizon around and put it back into the rest of his sword.

Nothing really stood out here. It looked, for all purposes, like the same corridors filled with machinery and technology that they had been going through before. And just like before, it looked like a twisted maze around him. Where he was right now was evidently a walkway for workers, but it stretched off both in front and behind him to who knew where. The only good thing was that this area had lumination, and he could see around him. The bad part was that this reminded him of the biggest mako reactor in the world…

Cloud soon cupped his hands to his mouth, and gave out a yell. "Ragnar!"

His voice echoed through the deep workings of the massive machine around him. However…they were not answered. He tried calling again, but once more it was useless. He wasn't getting an answer. The man sighed and dropped his arms at this. He couldn't have gotten far. Cloud had dove down after him only seconds after he went. So where was he?

However, as Cloud stood there…a more fearful possibility came to mind.

_He said that Bahamut told him Sephiroth was going to be here…_

_If so, then…_

_He's just separated two of us from the rest of the group._

Cloud clenched his hand into a fist and swore. The bastard… He wasn't even man enough to take them all on at once. He was separating them, and dispatching them like that. If that was the case, and if Sephiroth really was to blame for this…then it meant that Ragnar could be face to face with him right now. And if so…

The ex-mercenary didn't think about that. He began to look around him instead, looking for the nearest way down. He had no idea where Ragnar was…but if Sephiroth was holding true to form…then he'd be at the bottom.

* * *

"Cloud!"

Tifa's cry came a moment too late. And Aerith, surprised at what Cloud had said to her, was unable to react in time. The man had leapt in after him.

The Cetra hesitated…not knowing what to do. One moment, Ragnar had been dropped through that hatch, and in the next Cloud had gone after him. What was going on?

She didn't know. She only knew that she was the next closest of their group to the hole, and with Cloud gone she now saw it gaping in front of her. Hardly knowing what she was doing, yet reacting on instinct, she began to pull her way toward it, not sure if she would look down it or jump down herself…

Yet the opportunity never presented itself. She had barely gone closer when, most suddenly, the hatch flipped back up and closed itself again.

"No!" Aerith found herself crying out, although she knew it was futile. She pulled herself forward the rest of the way, and then got on top of the hatch. She pounded at it the best she could manage with her own light form, but it was no good. It was sealed tight now. It wasn't giving for anything.

"What is going on down there?" Wuu suddenly called. "Where are General Cloud and General Ragnar?"

Aerith didn't answer. She was stuck looking at the sealed hatch, wondering what had become of them. Tifa quickly began to slide up after her, looking down to the hatch herself as she did so. Aerith noticed this. She would probably have a better chance of pounding through it…but would it do any good?

Yet before she could reach the Cetra…the overhead pipe covering suddenly dropped a bit, hitting both women on the head. The blow was minor, but they both winced and buckled under it. As they did so, and were caught between this new confusion and that of what had befallen Cloud and Ragnar, a yell came from further down the line.

"That's it! It's cut!"

Toward the front, Wuu was hesitant a moment. She noticed that something was wrong…but she also knew what the mission was. They had only a few minutes before the strike would begin. They had to finish this now. And they couldn't afford to stop for team members who had fallen behind. She wasn't even sure what had happened…but in the end it didn't really matter. After being torn for a moment, she sighed and indicated overhead.

"Everyone push!"

Moments later, hands went up and began to push against the section of pipe that was cut out. Aerith looked up to this, realizing it for the first time. She too was soon torn, looking down to the hatch and up to the pipe. The mission was still going on. But what about Cloud and Ragnar? Where were they? How were they going to get them back? Should they keep on with the mission, and let them go off on their own? Cloud was good on his own before when things like this had gone wrong. But she thought of Ragnar…and thought of abandoning him…

While Aerith was thinking over this, Tifa stared at the hatch and to the overhead pipe. In the end, she let out a curse…a rare thing for her. After saying that, she bit her lip and reached overhead for the pipe. She trusted Cloud better…especially after having known him for so long. But what had just happened? Why had it broken just long enough for the two of them to be carried aside? And now she would have to worry about him making it out on time… She was flustered, and didn't know what to do. So for now, she simply helped push on the pipe.

A second later, and the section went over the top with a surge of strength. The remaining soldiers lifted it over the cut and threw it to one side. The pink industrial light they had been seeing immediately flooded their world, and finally they could see once again. Aerith, distracted by this, turned and looked up and around her. They were out in the open now. Their pipe was resting in some sort of trench that had other conduits and pipes around it, and to their right the reactor wall rose large, formidable, and covered with technology. On their other side, the room they were in opened into a large space, one that was a few stories tall at least, and encompassing a wide circumference. This too was covered with conduits and pipes…but they were streaming from the center of this room and feeding out into the rest of the Dome and beyond. Although she couldn't see it yet…Aerith knew they were in the Reactor.

Wuu immediately placed her arms on the edge of the pipe and yanked herself up and out of it. Once she was over the edge, she quickly stood and turned back to the others.

"Come on everyone! We've-"

And that was the last thing Major Wuu ever said…as, to the horror of Aerith and everyone watching, her torso suddenly was peppered with numerous small eruptions, followed by spurts of blood from each one. Her body was suddenly turned into a rag as it was flung violently around, wrenched and twisted by forces that were hitting her. And as the sound of loud gunfire struck their ears…they realized it was bullets.

After what seemed like a minute of being shot by machine gun fire, though was probably no more than five seconds, the blasts cut off. The reactor room went silent, as did everyone in the pipe. Their mouths hung open as they stared at their leader. Her eyes were still open and frozen in the last moment of surprise. Her muscles kept her suspended for a second longer…but then her body collapsed to the ground and moved no more.

An instant after she fell, the edge of the trench was soon filled with New Shinra soldiers, each one of them holding a machine gun and aiming it down into the trench. The clicks of safeties going off filled their ears while the dark glare of visors reflecting industrial light filled their eyes. The sixteen turned and looked up, and soon saw some thirty soldiers all aiming down at them. They had perfect beads on them. They could kill them all before they had a chance to raise a weapon.

Those in the pipe froze. They were still trying to wrap their brains around what just happened...and actually realize what was going on. This was supposed to be empty and unguarded...and yet they were suddenly face-to-face with a soldier battalian. They didn't know what to do. They were still shocked at it all, at how they had suddenly been ambushed. The visions of Wuu dying were still cascading through Aerith's brain, freezing her senses and concentration and making her forget all else.

At last, a sound did catch their ears. This was of slow, measured walking. And from the sounds of it, it appeared to be from boots. As the New Shinra soldiers kept them all at gunpoint, a new person slowly pushed through them and to the lip of the trench, for all of them below to see.

It was an officer…a high one. This one was heavily decorated with a navy uniform. His hair was a close military cut, and his face, though obviously touched with experience that only came with age, was also rather youthful. Aerith had no idea who this person was…but Tifa and Barret recognized it. They had never seen it in person, but the mug shots that Ragnar and Cloud had circulated were clear enough. Not only that, but the Wutai officers readily recognized him.

"Colonel Seth." The "sergeant" announced from his place in front of the group.

Seth gave a nod. "Well, it seems as if you people are smart enough to know who your enemies are. Let us see you continue a streak of such intelligence. Surrender now."

* * *

In a matter of moments…Ragnar was on Sephiroth.

Swinging his sword around and down upon the dark man, he immediately went for a vital, and seemingly unprotected point. Ragnar soon learned two things about the Jenova hybrid. One was that he was fast, easily swinging his sword out and around and up to deflect his downward slash in the blink of an eye. The other was his power. Last night, Ragnar thought he had encountered true power with the mysterious assailant…but it was nothing like this. As the blow hit his sword, he felt like a tree had been dropped on it… The jarring was so painful that it filled his arms with a numbing jolt. He had been the one on the attack…and yet he was the one who ended up hurt.

Ragnar didn't let up, however. He immediately pressed on, executing a series of powerful slashes against Sephiroth. But despite the size of Masamune, he quickly and easily twisted around and intercepted each one. He was trying to move forward, to advance on him and push him back…but it was no use. Sephiroth was able to block each of his hits in a way as to cut off his advances. Ragnar was stunned. He was attacking with more speed and power than he believed he had ever used in his life…but Sephiroth was only moving his arms. He didn't even shift his posture. His eyes…his burning, green eyes…they gazed at him unblinking and unflinching, not even looking at his movements to follow them.

As Ragnar swung his sword up from underneath to try and slash up against the man, he found it once again intercepted by Sephiroth's blade. However, after doing so, he saw a flash of light next to it, so fast he almost thought it was a blur. Yet after he saw it…he froze in his attack. Hot, burning pain had suddenly come out from his shoulder. He turned his head…and to his surprise saw he was hit. His sleeve was cut, and a wound was freely gushing blood out from it. The youth was stunned. Not only at how painful it seemed…which was incredible considering the minor nature of the cut…but at how he never saw it coming until after his blood was spilled.

He looked up to Sephiroth after this, who finally moved by turning his head and smiled.

"Come now." He calmly answered. "Don't stop just for that. I expected more."

Ragnar glared at him, and narrowed his gaze again. He forgot about his wound, and thought only of Sephiroth. He once again adjusted himself into a proper stance. Now, he focused himself and his energy for a moment. It took only a short while…and then his blade responded. It ignited into a sword of flame.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "How interesting." He remarked as he shifted back into his ready position. "But children shouldn't play with fire."

This only made Ragnar sneer again, before he came forward and attacked.

Now, Sephiroth walked back. As Ragnar's assault grew even stronger and faster than before, the youth swung his blade furiously with a devastating chain combo of sword maneuvers. Even Cloud would have been unable to counter the ferocity and violence that the youth put into his assault as his deadly flaming sword cut through the air. As he pushed Sephiroth back along the catwalk and closer to the conduits and pipes on the side, his flaming sword easily sliced through the machinery that got in its way, leaving great burning scars in the metal. Each hit sent sparks and molten fragments flying.

But for all that he did, Sephiroth was still calm. He was moving back, but his face was still controlled and focused. The only real change was that he was smiling wider now…and to Ragnar, it seemed like he was mocking him. He kept bringing down his weapon again and again with killing force. But where Ragnarok would have sliced through anything else, the Masamune held true. Indeed…Ragnarok would have cut through any other blade on the face of Gaia at this point. Only the Masamune was a superior weapon to it. Yet for all of his strain, Sephiroth wasn't even buckling.

That look on his face continued to anger Ragnar. It seemed to be treating him like a joke. The insults he made before…of being a child…of being weak…that only made him angrier. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Yet his normal strikes weren't doing it. He needed to do something else…and he knew what.

Abruptly, he swung his sword down into a clash with Masamune. He pushed his flaming weapon dangerously close to Sephiroth's head, putting all he weight behind it. But his enemy only slightly moved his arms in response to the force, not showing any other fluctuation. Yet this was what Ragnar wanted. He pushed in closer until the resistance became great enough…and then suddenly broke. He let the power of Sephiroth push him off and back away from him, giving him a greater distance. He touched down farther away from the Jenova hybrid a moment later, and summoned his second stage attack. His sword's flames increased in intensity and size. He snapped Ragnarok back over his shoulder, and then swung it forward right at the dark man. Immediately, a flaming arc broke off, and filled the dark passage with the sound of burning before making a beeline straight for Sephiroth.

In response, the man turned a corner of his mouth, and let out a slight chuckle. He waited patiently for the flaming arc to reach him. Then, moments before connecting…he leapt into the air. Some force immediately carried him higher, seeming to make him fly, as he soared up into the dark corridor and over the flaming attack. The arc impacted into machinery behind him a moment later, immediately erupting into a fiery explosion and melting all surrounding pieces of technology into pools of iron.

However, Ragnar didn't pay attention to this. His anger broke as he gaped in surprise again at Sephiroth's reaction. The dark man sailed overhead for a few moments, and then arced and came back to the ground. But to Ragnar's shock, it wasn't in the same spot. He touched down right in front of him instead, a mere six inches from touching him and immediately collapsing into a squat. The youth gasped, and in surprise recoiled and looked down in front of him. There, crouched against the ground with head down and silver hair spread around, he saw Sephiroth pause for a fraction of a second.

Then something happened…but Ragnar was never sure what. From what he could infer, however…Sephiroth suddenly leapt into the air, and spiraled his body out toward Ragnar feet first. When he did, his black boot connected firmly with Ragnar's middle, and ripped him off of his feet and into the air. Ragnar remembered none of this…just suddenly being cast away at incredible speeds, and feeling some sort of agony in his stomach a moment later. He felt himself sail through the sky for a few fateful moments, before he fell and crashed against the ground. It was a hard impact, and sent a painful jolt through the rest of his body. He writhed and cried out on doing so.

Ragnar lay there a fraction of a second, but then forced his body to roll up. When he did, he winced…feeling a horrible pain in his abdomen. It felt as if a cannon had just been fired into it. In any other circumstance, it might have been a crippling injury. It was hot and painful, and not subsiding, as he yanked himself up. At least it hadn't been his lungs. Now that there was a lull in the battle, Ragnar began to realize that his brow was already covered with sweat, and that beads of it were starting to roll down on his eyebrows. His arms were still vibrating from the pain that he had been through, and the muscles were already sore to the point of burning.

Yet the biggest surprise of all was when Ragnar forced himself to his feet and tried to stand. He winced again at this, and looked down to the source.

A bloody slash was across both of his calves.

The youth was truly shocked now. He hadn't even seen a blur this time. He had thought he had only been kicked by Sephiroth…but he had been slashed as well. He looked up ahead of him, and toward the dark man.

Sephiroth was back on his feet now. His sword was at his side, and he looked down calmly and patiently at Ragnar, still smiling.

"Silly little boy." He said after a moment, his dark voice laced with condescention. "Did you expect me to be as easy as your little kiddie friends?"

With this, Sephiroth flicked Masamune in front of him. Ragnar winced and snapped back, thinking he was slashing again. Moments later, something hot and wet hit him in the face. Ragnar, fearing the worst, immediately stumbled to his feet, ignoring his pain, and reached for it. He pulled it off a moment later, and looked to what it was. All he saw was red fluid. It was then that he realized what had happened. Sephiroth had flicked his own blood back at him.

He looked back up, and saw the dark man once again take position.

"Do you not know the face of death when you look on it?"

Ragnar stared a moment longer…but then tightened his now-bloody fist once again. He once more snapped Ragnarok in front of him, and after a moment of concentration it once again ignited into flame. Without fear, and ignoring his growing pain and exhaustion, Ragnar attacked again.

* * *

Aerith slowly exhaled as she stood in a row with her fellow captors. By now, she and the others looked like victims lined up for a firing squad. For all they knew, they probably were.

The Reactor stretched in front of them now. The core loomed huge and powerful, coming out of a great pillar in the center of the room and stretching to the sky. It tapered off through various levels and pipes until it reached a thick central point, which was not paneled with metal but rather some sort of heavy transparent mako-proof glass. Shimmering in the center of it was processed mako, burning blue in the light of this reactor, and streaming through some sort of flux. To most people it would probably be a strange and wonderful sight. But to Aerith, it wasn't beautiful at all. It was a perversion of nature. It was like seeing someone grinding up animals to make what they thought was pretty multicolored paint.

However, that reactor might as well have been a hundred miles away. There were four entrances into this chamber. Some of them were on higher levels that ringed the inner chamber, and had stairs going down into the main floor. But that didn't really matter. All were open now, and flooded with guards. The room itself was teeming with them, and all of them had their guns aimed at the sixteen. Their weapons were confiscated by now, piled up a good thirty feet away on the other side of a line of troopers. The only thing still in the pipe now was the EMP Projector (too heavy to lift quickly) and the dead body of Wuu.

This was a nightmare. Here they had expected a clear trip until now…and at this point, so close to success, they were captured, practically in front of their executioners. They had come so far, done so much…and yet somehow they hadn't been clever enough. Somehow the New Shinra had known they would come here. And now…everything seemed thwarted. It was all over…

Colonel Seth paced in front of them all like some sort of hunter with his trophies. He kept his arms folded behind them and looked over each individual one. He was silent at first, but then began to speak as he carried out his "inspection".

"Well…look who we have here." He remarked as he gazed over them. "The Planet Protector Army seems to have wanted to give us an opportunity to do away with its highest commanders in one fell stroke." He stopped a moment later, pausing in front of Aerith. He looked down and over her for a moment, and then snorted. "Though I hardly see how you made the cut."

Aerith said nothing. She had to try and think of a way out of this. She was one of the only people left who could attack. However…she didn't know what she could do at the moment. They were all handcuffed now and lined up in front of the pipe, like massacre victims waiting to be shot and fall into an open grave. What good would attack do when she couldn't hit at least a hundred guards with them open like this? Still, she tried something. She had never really tested this before, but she knew she could control basic fire spells. If she could aim it at a smaller level…on the handcuff chains of two particular people, for example…she might be able to give them some hope. With that in mind, she forced herself to look forward…but in her mind's eye tried to concentrate on the bindings that held Barret and Yuffie. She could see their links in her brain. And when she saw them…she imagined them growing warmer…and called out to the Planet's energies to make it so…

Colonel Seth finally made it to the end of the line, where the spies were. He turned back around at this, and then looked at them all for a moment. Once that was done, he sighed and began to reach for his own sidearm, unbuckling it from his pocket.

"Alright." He announced. "We know that twenty of you came in here. One of you went to the infirmiry. We're having him arrested right now. One of you is dead in that pipe. And I see sixteen here. That's only eighteen. Where are the other two?"

"We don't know." The second spy in command said from the front of the line.

Immediately, Seth raised his weapon, placed it between the eyes of the first person on the end, and fired.

Aerith snapped around in horror as a gunshot rippled through the room. The other PPA units did as well, although the Wutai ones merely swallowed and kept staring forward. They saw the first spy on the end collapse to the ground, a bit of smoke trailing up from his head.

"That was the wrong answer." Seth responded, and took a step forward. He cocked his pistol again, and pointed it between the eyes of the next person down the line. "Let's try again… Where are the other two?"

The Cetra stiffened. She knew what would happen if he didn't get an answer...and she wasn't as battle-hardened as the others. She couldn't stand to see another one die for this if she could prevent it. Immediately, she called out from the middle to the Colonel.

"They fell into one of the spillway conduits while we were in the pipe." She sounded, turning his attention from the next spy to her. "They fell down from there. We don't know where they slid after that. That's the truth. They could be anywhere now."

Seth hesitated for the briefest moment, pausing as he thought about what Aerith said. He seemed to consider it, and her appearance for a brief second.

Then, he pulled the trigger. Right after doing so, he moved the gun to the next person in line and did the same.

"No!" Aerith cried out, her eyes filling with fear and horrifed shock. "That's the truth! I swear!"

"Say it's the truth one more time, and I'll shoot _three_ of you." The Colonel coldly snapped in response, causing the Cetra to recoil in surprise. "I'm not some stupid ignorant officer peon like the imbeciles you fooled coming in here. You expect me to believe you just _lost_ two members of your group? This is getting irritating…but I'll ask you one more time. Where are they? Are they in here? Are they moving somewhere else? What?"

Aerith didn't know what to do. She looked around. Tifa and Yuffie were both beginning to look nervous. Barret's teeth were clenched, and he looked about a moment from snapping his bindings off and killing Colonel Seth with his bare hands, and no amount of New Shinra bullets were going to keep him from him. But Aerith didn't know what she could say. And she was losing her focus, unable to concentrate on getting the others free. She was too distraught now. Everyone was silent at this point, and no one said anything. Seth looked them over a moment, and then frowned.

"Have it your way." He said before killing the next three people in the line. Yuffie began to shudder after this…because the last person to be killed was right next to her. She would be shot next. Barret visibly grunted now, and nearly stepped forward. It was only because some of the stone-faced New Shinra guards in front of him raised their weapons at him that he held back. Even the Wutai people were starting to grow antsy here. It would be better to die making a futile attack on this man rather than to just let him slaughter them one at a time. But apparently, Seth was getting bored with this. He put his gun back into his side, and then turned his head above him. A moment later, he called out in a loud voice.

"If you two are out there, listen to this! Your cohorts aren't telling me anything, and I'm getting tired of killing them all one by one! So I'm going to give you to the count of three to show yourselves, or I'll simply have them all killed at once!"

With that, Seth stepped back to the side, and motioned to the nearest guards. They raised their weapons in response and aimed at the line of remaining units. Those in line, in response, started in front of them, their eyes showing a growing fear even if their faces were stoic. Now, death was staring them all in the face. This was it…and they were helpless to do anything but make a mad break for it. Their minds filled with fear and anxiety, wondering how they could possibly get out of this...

However…not all of them thought this way.

While the others were looking forward, Aerith's head had turned to the ground…and a new line of thought had entered her mind.

_You…monster…_

_I told you the truth, but it wasn't the truth you wanted to hear…so you killed them. People have been killed all the time in this war…but it was in battles or in operations. These people were helpless and unarmed…and you shot them. All because we couldn't tell you where Ragnar and Cloud were… You looked so powerful and calm doing it…but only because you had all of these soldiers backing you up…because they couldn't do anything about it. You're not brave. You're a coward…you're a whining coward who's throwing a fit because he doesn't get what he wants…_

_You and the rest of them… You treat lives like garbage. You round up people who you consider dregs of society and make them slaves. You ruin homes and families to get your way. You're going to kill millions of innocent people who have nothing to do with our armies with that horrible weapon… And why? So you can ruin more of the Planet…so you can go on killing without thinking for a moment about what has happened already…how much we've lost…_

_You're all horrible…_

"One…"

Aerith felt her hands slowly clench into fists. Something…was being released in her. Some sort of reaction was beginning. For the first time in quite a while…she was feeling anger. She hadn't felt it since she first started controlling her power. But she did now. And now that she felt it…it was feeding back on itself. It was going back into her and stirring up more anger. It was beginning to make her emotions more passionate and strong…and began to go from mere upset at the New Shinra to anger… A fire was beginning to light up in her eyes…and not just in the figurative sense. Somewhere deep inside her previously beautiful green eyes…something far more hostile was stirring. Something deep within her mind.

Something powerful.

Something primal...

"Two…"

As Aerith's anger continued to grow…those standing next to her began to notice that the air seemed strangely charged and cool. And it was getting more so as time went on. They paid no mind to it, thinking more of the imminent gunfire…but it was happening. As it did…the light began to grow in Aerith's eyes. In response, her power suddenly seemed to flow far more loosely and easily. It poured into her with far more focus and control…as well as might. The ability to break handcuffs was suddenly easy. She stretched out again…but this time she went not only to Yuffie and Barret's but to everyone else's as well. She focused…and soon the links began to grow hot on each one.

But she didn't want to stop there. She wanted to stop these people in front of her too. She wanted to be rid of them all… And so…as her anger continued to feed on itself…she began to reach out to their hearts…

Seth opened his mouth, and prepared to speak the final number, giving the signal to fire.

But at that moment…all of the lights in the reactor room shut off, and the room was plunged into darkness save for the faint glow of the central reactor.

"Thr…what the hell?" Seth's voice suddenly called out. Soon, shifting was heard as the people around the area began to move and look about in confusion. As for Aerith…it was like a balloon filling up had suddenly been popped. She abruptly let out a gasp, and the light in her eyes faded. Her anger evaporated, and felt herself suddenly feeling normal again. Her hatred had faded with the turning on of the light. The distraction had broke her out of her rage…

But after that…she was still frozen, as she realized what she had been thinking…what she had been about to do…

And she knew this wasn't the first time that this had occurred.

The Cetra looked down to the ground in the blackness, her eyes wide and filling with fear.

_What's…happening to me?_

Abruptly, another voice from right next to Aerith snapped her out of her sudden trance. It screamed out over the sudden confusion in the reactor to all of their unit.

"Get in the pipe!"

A second after, and Aerith felt a powerful fist enclose her arm. As it yanked on her, pulling her back, her wrists were broken away from each other. On feeling this, she realized her handcuffs were broken. And if this person was grabbing her, then his or her handcuffs were broken too. She realized what she had done. She had to have broken their handcuffs when she concentrated. She didn't know how… The amount of focus needed for that was impossible for her to achieve now…and the action itself seemed faint and dreamlike to her… But none of that mattered at the moment, as she felt herself dragged backward, away from the soldiers and toward the pipe.

They didn't get far, unfortunately.

"They're making a break for it!" Some soldier yelled.

"Open fire!" Seth immediately ordered.

Aerith felt new panic rushing into her. They were going to shoot them while they were still on the run. Even in darkness, it wouldn't matter. Some of the bullets would hit. Yet as she thought these horrifying possibilities…one rather calm and cold voice cut through the gloom…seeming to almost leave it darker in its wake.

"…I'd reconsider that order if I were you."

A moment later…and the pinkish lights suddenly began to flicker back on. Aerith was dazzled a moment as light suddenly struck her pupils again. She recoiled a bit in response, but then straightened up and looked around. She was closer to the edge back into the trench, but for now she was still exposed. The rest of the group was either out or going in, but they had stopped in the middle of their movements and looked out. The rest of the multitude was still there, although they had moved around a little. Unfortunately, the nearest ones still had their guns pointed at the group.

However, something was very different now.

Vincent, standing in his fake uniform, was right next to Seth with his gun resting on his temple.

The colonel swallowed slightly, and turned his eyes to Vincent's direction, but didn't dare move. It took only a few moments for all of the gunners to suddenly shift their aim away from those going into the trench, and over to the man who now had his gun pointed right at Seth's head. However, none of them made a move. There was a moment of silence.

Vincent, face dark and cold, looked behind him to the units standing over the trench. He gave them a snap of his head. Moments later, Aerith was being pulled into the pipe again. She looked to her side to see who was doing it…and soon recognized that Tifa was the one holding onto her arm. At any rate, she soon led both of them into it. The remaining Wutai units didn't immediately enter, however. Instead, they took advantage of the freeze to creep forward, squeeze in between the New Shinra guards, and grab their weapons. A few of the soldiers turned and aimed at them at this…but no one fired yet. No one was bold enough to make a move to stop them. Soon, these too were back in the trench.

That done, Vincent slowly turned his head over to Seth while he rested his gun on him. "We've seen that our army is willing to die for its members a few moments ago." He announced. "Now we get to see if you can say the same."

Seth snorted a bit, despite the fact that he was beginning to sweat. "This changes absolutely nothing, you know. Ten fold reinforcements are already on their way here. You're already a marked man, and there's no way out of this place."

"Here's what I want you to do if you want to keep all of your brain." Vincent replied, unaffected by his boasting. "Tell your units to move away at once, and back into the halls. After that, we will seal them. Once we have completed our mission and gone on our way, I will give you a painful yet nonlethal blow to the back of the skull that will render you unconscious until well after we are away."

In response, Seth merely let out a chuckle. "You think I'm just going to let you do all that? What if I refuse? Currently, the only reason you all aren't being slaughtered is because you have me as a hostage. Kill me and there's nothing to stop the rest of this Dome from tearing you apart. Maybe you're the one who should consider surrendering, before I give the order to have my men shoot anyway."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at this. He looked out to the people in the room, and saw them all taking aim at him. After that, he looked back to the man.

"…So you don't agree to my terms? You'd rather die than let us go?"

"The only way you're getting out of here is over our dead bodies." Seth immediately answered, his own voice growing dark and challenging.

Vincent hesitated a moment after hearing this. But then, he gave a slow nod. With a fluid movement, he stepped behind Colonel Seth, and pointed his gun at the back of his head instead. His free hand reached out and seized the Colonel by the back of his tunic.

"As you wish." He answered…before pulling the trigger.

The moment the soldiers saw the front of Seth's head erupt, forming a red hole, and saw his firm face suddenly slacken and fail, the nearest ones opened fire. However, Vincent appeared to be expecting that. Still holding Seth up by the back, he used him as a literal human shield against the bullets. It was only for a moment, however. Just long enough for him to crouch behind him, and then suddenly leap into the air. His superhuman strength immediately propelled him twenty feet into the sky, and he did a graceful backflip as he arched backward and farther into the room, over the soldiers. They continued to fire, but they were distracted, not expecting this, and suddenly looked up and overhead to see him fly by. Yet before they could raise their own weapons…Vincent, coming out of his flip, pulled out another gun, and began to fire both into the crowd as he arched overhead. Each shot sent one of them crying out and collapsing to the floor.

The soldiers shouldn't have turned their attention on Vincent, for at once the group in the pipe took advantage of the situation. Giving out a bear-like roar, Barret raised his mechanical arm and converted it into his tri-minigun. Soon, he began to spray the area in front of him with bullets, cutting down the line of their would-be executioners. The Wutai soldiers that had reclaimed their weapons began to take aim and fire back as well. Lastly, Yuffie drew her shuriken and flung it, launching it across the room to take out a guard near one of the doors, before swinging it back to her.

The reactor room soon exploded into a firefight. Realizing they were being attacked from two sides, the New Shinra soldiers quickly dove for cover as well, and returned fire into the pipe. After quite a few had gone down initially, the remainder had managed to barricade themselves well against those in the pipe. However, Vincent did not relent. Using his superhuman abilities, he appeared to defy gravity and physics as he ran around the room, sometimes leaping huge distances, sometimes running alongside a wall, sometimes twisting to avoid the spread of machine gun fire…but always shooting as well. He let soldiers trail just behind him with their own weapons, and all the while continued to shoot and fire. Soldiers continued to go down, or at least got flushed out into the range of the rest of the people in the trench. At first, it looked as if they were pinned down…but still managing to win thanks to Vincent's edge…

Yet that terminated after a few moments, as the man suddenly stopped firing, put both his guns away, and then leapt for the pipe himself. Moments later, he was shooting in alongside them, and crouching down along with them in their current position. Aerith herself looked to him as he dropped next to them, wondering why he had suddenly broke off and joined them. As for the New Shinra units…now they only had one target, and began to focus on it. Around Aerith and Vincent, the firefight continued to go off.

"…I'm empty." Vincent stated after a moment. "I used my last clip. There's still seventeen left. Eight behind one barricade, and nine behind the other."

Aerith turned at this and looked out. She didn't risk sticking her neck out too far, but she saw that the New Shinra had managed to hunker down. One group was behind a rather thick section of pipe protruding from the wall, which even Barret's guns couldn't get through. The others had leapt into an indentation on the floor, and were crouched behind it much as their own group was in their pipe.

The phony sergeant looked up and took aim with his own rifle. He fired a moment later…and then cursed at an obvious miss. He ducked back down into the trench, and began to go for a reload. "We can't hold them off forever. We don't have the ammunition." He sounded over the rest of them firing. "And we'll have reinforcements coming on us soon if we don't get the doors shut."

Tifa, from her spot next to Aerith, rather useless at this point without a firearm, turned to her side, where Barret was still pounding away with his minigun, and cursing the New Shinra all the way. However, he too had to pause to let his barrel cool periodically, and when he did he ducked back down under the returned fire. "Barret!" She called to him over the other gunshots, attracting his attention. "Do you have any of your grenades?"

Barret exhaled a bit, and began to nod, reaching down for his side… However, at that point, he suddenly froze, and immediately grit his teeth and sneered. "Aw sh't…" He swore. "I left the damn things in my other clothes before I changed inta' this damn uniform!"

However, on hearing this, the phony sergeant snapped around and looked to them. "Hey!" He called. Aerith and the others turned their attention to the spy, and when they did so he began to reach to his side pockets. A moment later, he pulled out, balancing them perfectly in one hand, a pair of fragmentary grenades. "These are standard issue for New Shinra sergeants! We can use these!"

"Yeah, but there are only two of them!" Tifa yelled back over the fire. "We can't afford to miss with one, and they're shooting anything that comes out of the trench!"

Aerith hesitated when she heard this. She turned her head somewhat to the side, and thought for a moment. Actually…there was something they could do. She had never tried anything like this. She had thought she would have to when she joined in that one battle, but she had underestimated her friends' abilities to avoid damage. Since then, she hadn't really practiced with this… And she wasn't sure she had the focus to maintain it for more than a few seconds… However, she had to give it a try. It might be their only shot.

Suddenly, the Cetra looked over to the spy and shouted a question. "Who are the two best throwers here?"

The others managed to hear this, even over the gunfire. One of the remaining Wutai soldiers turned at this, and looked to the woman. On doing so, he paused a moment, but then raised a hand a bit uncertainly. "I used to be a star pitcher on my high school's baseball team."

Aerith nodded. "That sounds good. Give one to him."

While the spy, a bit puzzled, turned and handed a fragmentary grenade to that soldier. As this happened, Barret turned and looked to his own side. There was Yuffie, continuing to fling her shuriken at the enemy. She threw it two more times before claiming it, and then quickly dove back under their own defensive post. When this happened, he reached out and tapped her arm with his own. She looked to him in response, a bit puzzled.

"Hey! You're good at throwing sh't, right?"

The young woman hesitated…and then began to bristle. As a look of rage passed over her face, she glared at Barret with murderous intent.

_"Were you not paying attention the two months I was running around with you guys!"_ She belted at the top of her lungs. _"What have I been doing since we got in this stupid gunfight! I can take the wings off a fly at a hundred feet! I can bullseye a gil from two hundred! I-"_

"Alright then! Shut the hell up and take a grenade!" Barret roared back, cutting her off. He reached over and snatched the other grenade out of the fake sergeant's hand, spun around, and threw it into her hand. Yuffie's monologue was cut off, and instead, on seeing the grenade thrust in her hand, looked down in puzzlement to it. After a moment, she raised it up and began to look over it, and then, still confused, looked over to the others.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Aerith answered by turning and facing forward, toward the firefight. She turned her head from one side to the other, looking at both people who now held a grenade. "Alright!" She called. "When I yell 'go', run out of this pipe as fast as you can, run up to both of the New Shinra barricades, pull the pins, and throw the grenades into the middle of them!"

Both people holding a grenade stared blankly back at Aerith. The others in the trench turned and looked to her as if she had grown another head.

"…Did you suffer some brain damage when you came back from the dead?" Yuffie asked incredulously. "Or do you want us to call for them to switch to blanks before we run up and get ourselves massacred?"

"Just trust me!" Aerith called back. With that, she turned her head forward and bowed it. She inhaled deeply once, and then closed her eyes. As she slowly exhaled, she began to smooth out the rest of her body and focus her full concentration and control. The Wutai soldier wasn't sure what was going on, but with a bit of a nervous look turned and prepared himself to do as was said. Yuffie herself was shaking her head at the whole idea, but Barret jabbed at her with his elbow, and pointed over the edge. Aerith saw none of this. She just focused her power as much as she could. It was hard with all of the gunshots, and especially the feeling of impending danger. But she was able to still herself. Quickly, she summoned as much power and control as she was able, and then redirected it away from herself. Holding it firm, she moved it around through the space around her, and let it rest on both runners. At that…she focused, and pushed more power into it. She let it move over them and envelope them both…covering them from head to toe. And then, she made it strong. As strong as she could possibly make it. She continued to breathe and focus, struggling to keep herself steady and maintain control. Her lips slowly moved as she continued to chant this spell…

Then, at long last, Aerith's eyes opened.

"…Go!"

The Wutai soldier hesitated only a moment, but then leapt over the edge. Yuffie didn't move for a second. She whined and looked around uneasily. However, she realized the direness of their situation…and, in spite of her complaining appearance, did trust Aerith. Swallowing, and letting out one last gripe, she leapt over the edge as well.

The New Shinra immediately cut off their fire, seeing that two of them were coming over the side. They didn't know what they were doing, but they didn't wait to find out. Immediately, both groups picked one target, and after aiming let their weapons fire. Both Yuffie and the Wutai soldier saw them aim at them and shoot. They froze, and instinctively raised up their arms to shield themselves, although it was a useless gesture of protection…

However, a few seconds later, and both of them realized that they weren't feeling any pain. Slowly, they peeled their arms down from over their eyes, and gaped in shock at what they saw. Bullets were still roaring from weapons and right at their exposed bodies…but they weren't reaching them. Right before they could pierce them…some sort of translucent white barrier that appeared to be wrapped around their forms halted them. It stayed invisible only until struck…and once that happened it turned white for a moment as it intercepted a bullet. Like trying to shoot through tempered steel, the bullets immediately were compressed, and then dropped off from them. A shower of metal was pouring down at their feet, from the bullets that attempted to hit them and were meeting with nothing.

Yuffie and the soldier were shocked. They couldn't believe it. As the New Shinra soldiers cut off their own firepower and gaped at what was happening, they both looked around their bodies. They felt no different, and they could see nothing…but they had been rendered invulnerable. Those back in the pipe were likewise astounded. Aerith had made them invincible. Tifa and Barret had only seen this happen once before, in the Temple of the Ancients. There, the power of her ancestors flowed into her and enabled her to perform a move they knew only as Great Gospel. But this was different. It was like a barrier spell…but one far more potent and strong than any they had ever seen. It was enough to totally protect them…and both sides were immobilized as a result.

But then…Tifa heard a groan from nearby, and turned to the source. She saw Aerith. She was still in her seated position…but her brow was soaked with sweat. She was breathing hard, looking like she was struggling under a massive weight, and barely sustaining it. Tifa understood immediately. This spell hadn't come free. Every gunshot had taxed Aerith a bit more, and had increased the strain on the spell a bit more. Now, she was barely holding it. Immediately, she turned back up to the others.

"Hurry and throw it!"

The two snapped out of their daze at this. They looked back up and to the enemy, and then remembered their mission. Immediately, they took off again, and began to run closer so that they could throw it in. As they did, the New Shinra snapped out of it and opened fire again. This time, Aerith began to cry out in pain as she felt the shots come in, but somehow she managed to hold it. It seemed to take forever for them to get there…but at last both were in range enough to ensure it would hit. They both pulled the pins from their grenades, waited a few precious seconds, and then threw them. Their aim true, both grenades arched through the air before landing in the midst of either of their respective groups.

Yuffie and the soldier immediately spun and hit the deck. The bullets cut off a moment later, as the people spun around to see what had happened. It was fortunate too…for Aerith couldn't hold anymore. Abruptly, her body went limp, and would have fallen backward if Tifa hadn't quickly reached out to brace her. A split second later, the soldiers in the barricades turned and tried to break for it. However, it was too late. The fragment grenades went off at roughly the same time, casting up a fiery explosion in their wake. The New Shinra soldiers cried out as they were flung aside from the eruption, exploding out from behind their barricades and being cast to the ground.

Regardless of whether or not this had accomplished its desired effect in entirety, those in the trench immediately leapt out of it. Tifa stayed with Aerith as she regained her senses, but the others quickly moved and held their guns out at the ready. The huge echos from the grenades began to die down, and when they did they revealed motionless or barely moving bodies surrounding them. Both kinds had fresh serious wounds that were running freely over them or on the ground. However, two other soldiers, one on either side, had managed to get in the clear before the grenade went off. One of them immediately raised his gun and began to fire. Yet this time, the strike team had the drop on him, and soon dispatched him. The other turned and began to run for the exit to the chamber. However, he never made it before he was hit as well.

The second the last soldier fell, the new commanding spy gave a call out to those in his group. "Get to the doors! Close them and lock them! Break the locking mechanisms and get the welders! Use those to seal them!"

Though none of the people who were left were slated for this, it took only seconds for them to comply. While three people broke off, turned, and began to run back to the trench to get the torches that had been left there, the rest quickly rushed to the doors. As Aerith began to stir again and get her strength back, Tifa looked up and to their activities. She remembered what the Colonel had said. As her accomplices and friends ran to the doors, she feared that they would suddenly be riddled with bullets as Wuu had…or that some great divison would break through shooting everything in sight. But luckily, neither of those happened. The others ran to all four doors, shut them, enabled the locks, and then began to shoot the locks out.

Once they had done this, and the three who went back to the pipe leapt in, grabbed the torches, and had come out again with the intention of running to each door and fusing it, the spy gave a nod.

"Alright…we can still pull this off." He announced. "Get the EMP Projector and let's start setting it up."

"Uh…" Aerith stated a moment later, as the people went running again. Tifa looked down to the Cetra, and watched as her eyes cracked. With some sluggish movement, she turned a bit against her, but then put strength below her body and began to rise.

The woman immediately began to support her and help her to sit back up. "Aerith, are you ok?" She asked.

"That took…a lot out of me…" She groaned in response. "But I'll be fine. Did it work?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes. We're closing off the room right now. We can still use the Projector."

Aerith nodded back, and looked down again as she straightened herself up into a sitting position. However, as she looked down, she noticed her wrist, and the New Shinra issue watch that was on it. She paused a moment, but then brought it up and looked at the time.

On doing so, she swallowed nervously.

"We better hurry." Aerith spoke anxiously. "It's already 0601 hours."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	48. Until We Meet Again

Hello everyone. It's been a while since I updated, so I'm giving you a double one today. I've been very busy with tests, lab practicals, hanging up nest boxes for my thesis Biology experiment, my grandfather dying and my aunt getting married. Also, I was determined to get the next chapter written and put down before I proceeded._

* * *

_

This should be more than enough time…

With that in mind, Mack quickly swerved his Phoenix out of a stream of incoming fire, and then increased altitude to the side. His fellow squadron members quickly pulled in behind him. As this happened, he adjusted channels on his radio, and then called out.

"Squadrons 2 and 3! You're with my squadron! Prepare to make our attack run!"

_"Copy."_

_"I copy."_

Mack leveled himself out after saying this, adjusting his path to the north. This attack wasn't happening a moment too soon. A few of their own destroyers were going down on the sides, and the New Shinra was advancing to surround them at this point. To compensate, their own navy was having to spread out more, and it wouldn't be long before they were spread too thin to effectively respond. Within moments, Mack was aimed directly north, his Phoenix sailing toward the New Shinra Navy and, beyond it, the shore of New Junon and the Northern Continent. Not long after he aimed it in this direction, a roar of engines pealed around him. Squadrons 2 and 3 moved in on either side, taking their position.

"Alright boys and girls!" Mack called over the radio. "This is it! Ten minute run! Start now!"

With that, Mack immediately gunned his engines to full throttle. The force of acceleration yanked him back into his seat, and a second later his Phoenix was tearing forward at maximum speed. After an instant, the rest of the fighters fired off after him and fell in behind.

The destroyers, assuming that a wing was opening up to try and make a bombing run, raised their weapons and fired away at the nine Phoenixes. For a few moments, Mack had to use some maneuvering techniques. However, it didn't last long. Their fighters were moving too fast to be picked up on by most gunners, and those that did weren't hard to avoid. Not only that, but as they began to pass over the line of destroyers, the officers on board realized that they were going past them. With that in mind, they ceased fire on them and turned out to the rest of the fleet, trusting their defenses to take care of them. As Mack and the other eight roared past the last of their destroyers and came over the water space between the battle and the shore, they ran into no obstructions. Mack smiled at the thought. They still thought their grid was up. They'd be surprised in a few moments…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Mack suddenly heard a sound coming from his console. He turned down and looked, and saw his radar display. Currently, it was showing him and the other blips representing the other fighters leaving the rest of the fleet behind. The shore was fast approaching. However, as if did, he saw red alerts starting to come on various points along the shore. Each one represented a battery or defensive position of some sort. However, it would only come on if the machine sensed some sort of electrical activity running through it, or some sort of targeting system. Neither of which should have been on if the EMP Projector was used on the main reactor. The man furrowed his brow in confusion, and then looked up ahead. The coast was fast approaching, but they were still clear for now. Seeing this, he turned to a different channel.

"Phoenix 2, is your radar going off?"

_"Yes, Phoenix Leader. I was just about to ask you about that…"_

_"This is Phoenix 3. I see the same alert."_

_"This is Squadron Leader 2. My radar shows that the machinery is still active."_

Mack looked back up to the grid in confusion. He couldn't yet see anything moving, but as he got closer, he only saw more warning signals come on in his radar system. He looked to the time. It was currently 0602 hours. If they were supposed to be timing it right, it should have been done by now. He looked back up overhead, and searched over the area a moment. If they were late…then this was a problem. This was supposed to happen all on time. The fleet was counting on being able to break off by 0630 hours.

_"They could be a little late…"_

_"We need to get moving soon, Phoenix Leader. The navy is starting to get strained out there."_

_"How do we proceed?"_

Mack stared up ahead a moment longer. He hesitated…somewhat hoping that the screen below him would go dark as he waited, showing that the threat was suddenly removed. However, he did not see it. He frowned after a moment, and then finally sighed. He turned back to his radio.

"Squadrons 1, 2, and 3…maintain full speed. Continue on course. Prepare for evasive maneuvers. We're going to try and start pushing it. The grid should shut down while we're en route."

Mack sighed after saying this and turned off his radio. He didn't want to hear anyone calling him crazy…because frankly he already believed that about himself. Time was still of the essence. At any moment now, the grid should go down… That was, unless something had happened to the strike team… However, Mack doubted that Ragnar was the sort of guy who would be undone so easily. He was betting that it would go down at any time. They might as well get a bit of a jump start…

_I just hope these things are as fast as we hoped they'd be in this scenario…_

For a few moments longer, they were able to travel unheeded. But as they finally got into visual range, Mack began to see the batteries on the shore slowly rotate and aim at them. He was able to go closer for a few moments…but then they ignited. Yellow bits of light strung out from three different sources at once and came to strike them. Luckily they were going too fast, and the shots initially missed. However, more soon joined in with it, as well as heavier guns beginning to fire large shells. As they drew closer and closer to the land, only more turned to them and began to fire. Soon, Mack found himself pitching his craft to avoid some of the heavier shots, and other members of his wing had to do the same. Still, he held on for the grid to go dead…

As he continued to go forward, he saw large "honeycomb" like machines raise into the air. Smoke erupted from them, and soon large missiles began to come out. They immediately curved in the air and began to make their way toward the fighters. Mack quickly reached to the side of his control panel and pushed one of the emergency buttons. In response, a red hot flare erupted from the side of the Phoenix and shot across the sky to the east. A second later, the missiles sharply turned again and followed after the flare. On reaching it, they immediately detonated. However…Mack began to sweat. They were using heat seekers… His tension only grew as he saw more and more cannons turn to them and begin to fire, this time some starting to shoot flak. Not only that, but more of the missile bays were beginning to rise…and the area was getting thicker with firepower.

_"Sir…this wall of fire is getting really heavy…"_

Mack ignored this for the time being, although he became aware of himself using more maneuvers while flying. Yet as he did, the flak fire began to increase, causing him to no longer go forward but needing to work a path around it. Not only that…but more of the missiles below began to raise and fire. Soon not only he but the others began to fire off flares. Not long after, they started to fire off balls of metal material as well.

Abruptly, Mack saw a weapon turn right to him and fire. Immediately, he banked his wing to one side. The bullets narrowly missed him, but he heard them graze one of his wingmen. This made him tense up further. The New Shinra were plotting his course, and they were compensating. The new weapons were becoming more accurate. And more of them were coming all the time. The more maneuvers he performed, the slower overall velocity he could maintain, making him an easier target for scatter. As Mack swerved to avoid one cannon shot, he immediately had to fire off another flare to intercept more missiles. He almost had to fly into the eruption anyway a moment later, for lines of the bullets were beginning to criss-cross in front of him, trying to catch him in between. More eruptions started to go off around him, and they were getting closer all the time. Mack continued to steer progressively wider, no longer going casual, but now trying to pilot his way through a hail of fire. And still, more weapons were coming up to bear. They only now began to pass over the coast.

One of the wings on Mack's right suddenly buckled as three clouds of flak exploded around it. A voice soon came in on the line.

_"Commander! I've got shrapnel damage!"_

_"My stablizers are acting up, commander! I'm barely avoiding this!"_

_"It's getting too thick! I can't keep this distance from you!"_

A minor explosion suddenly went off in front of Mack, lurching his ship. The controls were wrenched free, and he was nearly thrown into the path of a artillery shot. Gritting his teeth and putting all the power he could on it, he shoved the craft back down, shifting it almost into a downward dive. That was bad, because as he bent down he saw just how many guns were firing at them, and made himself an easier target. He quickly had to twist to get out of it, but then had to twist further, distancing himself from his wingmen, as the firepower continued. It was only growing worse…and it wasn't shutting down. Mack was moving himself into a death zone. The shrapnel alone was getting so thick that bits of metal began to ding against his hull. His fellow pilots were starting to panic too, and they expressed it.

_"Commander…this last shot hit my engines! I'm losing my lateral controls! I've got to break off!"_

_"I can't find a way through! I can't-"_

At last…the inevitable happened. As Phoenix 5 was still talking, one of the heat seeking missiles suddenly struck it, and turned it into a ball of fire. At this point, there was too much. Their flares couldn't keep them all off of them. The eruption forced out his leader and wingman into more eruptions, nearly sending Phoenix Squadron 2's leader after him. Explosions were too frequent now…visibly rocking them and screwing up their pattern. And now…shots were starting to come from below as well, threatening to force them up into more lines of fire. The ship was trembling now, rocking from the impacts around it. Mack was barely keeping it stable as it was. And still, the grid stayed active.

Mack swore. This was suicide. The grid was too thick. He didn't care if the grid was coming down or not. Until it did, they couldn't stay here. They were getting murdered. If they went forward any more, shots would start hitting them from behind. At last, the officer got on the horn.

"Break off the attack! All craft, U formation!"

After saying this, Mack immediately forced his controls down. In response, his Phoenix suddenly took a sharp arc, and went up into the air. His wingmen followed, as well as the other squadrons. The New Shinra mercilessly beat on them all the while, but their targeting equipment was thrown off by this, and they were overshot for a few precious moments. That was all the time that the Phoenixes needed to completely turn around. A half barrel roll later, and the ships were once again flying upright, but now shooting away from the enemy as fast as they could.

Mack still felt his craft rocked badly as shots trailed after them. But they were now flying away, making a harder target to follow. The explosions slowly began to level off and die down as they flew back the way they came, passing back over the coastline and over the ocean. It didn't happen soon enough for Phoenix 7, unfortunately. The stabilizer broke down completely, and the ship began to fall. Mack turned his head and watched, and looked as Phoenix Squadron 3's leader ejected from his doomed fighter and into the air. As he continued to rush away, he said a prayer for him. There was no way that the PPA would be able to recover him, so he would be at the mercy of the New Shinra. Hopefully he'd get off as a POW…

The rest of the remaining fighters continued to get clear, and the shots eventually shrank into nothing. The fighters were finally left alone to fly back to the battle without being chased. However, Mack was still upset. He looked to the time, and saw that it was now 0605 hours. The grid was still active. If they were delayed much longer, they'd miss the window that the navy could safely give them. But why wasn't the grid down yet? Were they delayed? Was their time wrong? …Or were they in serious danger? Had they been captured? Or killed?

Mack groaned again, and looked up ahead. Seeing the fighters coming back, and in prime position to hit the fleet from behind, a cloud of Harbingers were swarming out to meet them. The commander exhaled, and then began to fire up his guns. If they had to wait…then they had to do as much damage as possible to the enemy fleet to give them more time.

* * *

Ragnar, through the force of his will, made himself keep advancing forward, and striking with all the ferocity he could muster against Sephiroth. His sword danced like a deadly flame, still engulfed in fire. He continued to press against the man as hard as he could, swinging his sword in every deadly and fierce manner he could think of. He responded to the pain radiating through his limbs from the power of the blows by putting on more and more anger. Yet for all the flaming fragments he sent cascading through the Dome, he could do nothing. 

Advancing at one point, Ragnar dove forward at Sephiroth and attempted to bring his blade down on his head. Again, Sephiroth smiled without tensing, and just prior to landing the blow, he seemed to almost fade out of existence and reappear just to the side. Ragnarok went sailing by, and sliced through the pipe railing of the catwalk. However…he realized again that he was wide open.

Once more, Ragnar never saw Sephiroth move. He just felt a hot pain suddenly flash across his face from the base of one cheek up to his forehead. Crying out, he removed a hand from his hilt and clutched his eye, in his fear thinking that Sephiroth had cut it out. Hot blood oozed between his fingers, but that was the only sensation he felt before Sephiroth snapped his black fist back, and then brought the back of his hand across Ragnar's face. It felt like a ton of bricks were smashed against the side of his head, and his body was once again ripped off the floor and sent flying back. This time, he was too close to the back wall. His body impacted against the metal pipe framework, and the edges drove themselves into his muscles and bones as he smacked against it. The impact was so great that he went flying off a moment later, and fell forward onto the ground face first.

For a second or two, Ragnar lay there motionless. But then, grunting, he began to push up again with surprising speed…although a feeling that was progressively getting louder in his head told him to stay down. As he pushed his head off, he gagged and spat. A wad of blood came out and impacted against the ground…and it had one of his teeth in it. His vision was a bit blurred when he saw this. Half of his face was already beaten and swollen. The other half now had blood flowing over it from the fresh cut.

Ragnar was not in good shape. His outer uniform was only a shred now, the pieces of it gradually falling off during the fight as he began to accumulate cuts. His inner shirt wasn't doing much better. His pants were turning into rags. His body felt sore and tender all over…and exhaustion was mounting on him. He was now sweating all over his body, and the sweat was pouring into his wounds, making them sting. His arms and legs already felt like jelly from the power needed to support himself and withstand Sephiroth's merciless onslaught.

Still, the youth somehow got back onto his feet. He gave Sephiroth the most dangerous and brave look his swollen face could muster, and then leveled his blade before him.

"So…this bleeding child in front of me is the best the Planet could do." Sephiroth responded, never losing his smile. "How much pain are you in now, Ragnar? It hasn't become crippling yet, I can see… Are you feeling terror yet? Despair? Failure? Is the image of death at your side beginning to fill your dim vision?"

"Shut up!" Ragnar snapped back, tightening his grip on Ragnarok. However…he was breathing hard now, and realized that, unlike before, he couldn't run forward and attempt to wipe the smile off of Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth once again raised his sword and flicked it at Ragnar. The young man winced and looked to the side as his own blood was once again thrown back on him. He grit his own bloody teeth after this, ignoring the horrible pain in the side of his mouth, and looked back over to Sephiroth furiously. As he did, he saw the dark warrior slowly get into ready position again.

"Your flimsy and infantile technique is beginning to bore me." He calmly stated. "So this time…I think I will go on the offense."

Ragnar barely had time to comprehend what Sephiroth had said before the dark man assaulted. To the youth's shock…he crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye, not looking like he had moved at all, but suddenly appearing right in front of him, with his sword poised to come down on his head. The youth quickly brought his sword up and intercepted…to a heavy toll. Ragnar actually cried out in pain as Sephiroth struck his blade. The force was so great that it made before look like nothing.

But Sephiroth was just getting started. As Ragnar's body rattled in pain, the man ripped his blade off again and struck once more at Ragnar, this time from the side. The youth quickly brought up his blade and guarded, but at the price of further pain. The man soon continued his violent assault, snapping off his blade again and bringing it down on him again and again. It wasn't just the strikes. Every time he did so…he seemed to actually shoot away, and practically fly at him with each stroke. Each one seemed to be geared not just to strike him down…but break his bones.

Ragnar crossed himself just as Sephiroth came in for one strike. They clashed for an instant. Ragnar's teeth grit, and blood and sweat flew from his brow as he grunted against the power. Sephiroth merely smiled at him for a moment, and then took off. As he did…blood flew up from Ragnar's side as another cut was given to him, once more too fast to even see…this one deeper than the others. The youth cried out in agony and backed away, but had no time to suffer. Sephiroth immediately came forward and assaulted him just as strongly. Ragnar backed away, struggling to withstand the onslaught. He blocked one, deflected a second one, and swiped his head just out of the way long enough for Sephiroth to miss him and slice through a valve on the side instead. Yet he didn't celebrate his victory…for Sephiroth suddenly moved in a blur again…and after he was done, Ragnar yelled again as his lower leg suddenly began to spill out blood. He couldn't risk a look…but it hurt all the way through to the other side. Sephiroth had moved so fast that he had time to stab him right through his lower leg. It was mostly dermal…but he now had a hole flowing red fluid.

The dark man reared back and swung his blade at Ragnar's neck. By now, the youth was backed up against the metal wall he had crashed into. He had nowhere to backup, and after the last slash he was too in pain to block. Instead, he quickly ducked his head under the blow, letting Sephiroth's blade slice past him and into the pipes. Boiling hot steam, which for all Ragnar knew had mako waste, poured out in its wake. It didn't touch Ragnar, for he was moving…or rather stumbling, out of the way parallel to the wall. However, Sephiroth calmly walked through it, his green eyes still blazing maliciousness and evil, and he turned to Ragnar and renewed the assault.

Ragnar began to feel his bones stretching as he struggled to block against the ongoing blaze of attacks. Again Sephiroth lashed out, this time taking some skin off his left arm. A few clashes later, and he stabbed Ragnar's foot. The youth was covered with more and more pain, realizing that Sephiroth was playing with him. He was slashing him away bit by bit, biding his time and stretching this out as long as possible. And he kept applying his speed in bursts, so that Ragnar couldn't match it. That was…assuming he could match it even if he was moving that fast… He had to do something…break this cycle before Sephiroth bled him dry…

Through the constant new pain that was covering Ragnar's body, he somehow began to see a pattern. Sephiroth struck a chain of blows before giving a stab, and it was always in a least expected point. He couldn't block him or track him…but he could anticipate him. Realizing he had no other choice, Ragnar tried.

Sephiroth shot forward and unleashed a three stroke combination. Ragnar realized he was going to try again after this, and thought of that as he went into blocking them. Despite the pain that racked him with each blow, he kept an eye on his position and movements as he deflected them. Sephiroth came in with a stab, and then a downward slash followed by an upward one. As he did this…Ragnar assumed he would try to go for his feet after this. With that in mind, his quick-thinking brain watched as Sephiroth carried out the last stroke and acted within milliseconds…

As soon as the upward slash was blocked…Ragnar used the momentum he had from bringing down his own blade to intercept, and used his position to turn himself around and pivot on one foot. His other foot was raised…and, sure enough, the Masamune pierced the floor where it was the blink of an eye later. For the first time that fight…Sephiroth's smile faded. But Ragnar kept moving, going as fast as he could and pumping his energy into Ragnarok. The sword blazed again as Ragnar pulled his weapon off during the spin, came around, and then was extended to slice forward right through Sephiroth's neck…

The dark man, for the first time, was forced to retreat. Not because he was playing with the youth…but because he truly had to. He showed no surprise, but swerved back and just missed Ragnarok's flaming edge from touching his flesh.

As Ragnar completed the spin, he weakly stumbled out and got on his feet. Panting and sweating, smearing his own bloodstains, he weakly let Ragnarok fall to the side a moment before pulling it up and aiming it in front of him. He stared on at Sephiroth, waiting for the next move.

However…the dark man didn't renew the attack right away. He was standing calmly now with Masamune at his side…but he was also looking down at his black coat. In particular, one of the lapels that had been sticking out.

A smoldering cut was now dipped partially into it.

Sephiroth hesitated a moment, but then looked up to Ragnar. The youth was wavering a bit and still heaving, but looked just as fierce as before. The dark man stared a bit longer, but then simply cracked his neck and began to raise his blade back into ready position.

"Perhaps you're not so helpless after all." He coolly remarked. "I guess I'll have to start _trying_ to hurt you."

* * *

A sharp rattling suddenly came from one of the sealed doors. This caused everyone in the reactor room to pause in their work and turn to the source. That pounding was relatively mild…but there was no way it had been caused by just a fist or a butt of a rifle. Whoever was on the other side was using something to try and break it down. A moment later…another rattling followed it. 

Aerith swallowed at the sight of this.

"We're running out of time…"

Everyone hesitated for only a moment, and then resumed with their work. Aerith turned and looked to see how progress was coming. Most of the others were done with their work of sealing the doors. They had taken weapons and ammunition from the dead guards, and now were getting ready to fight again. However, Aerith already knew they would be no match for another division. They had to get out of here soon. With that thought in mind, she looked to the EMP Projector.

No longer was it some cart of machinery. It had been opened up and expanded. Now, it was angled on some sort of tripod to aim the lateral part of it up at the reactor. Other parts had been removed, and used to build some sort of array on top of it. It looked like a series of four rods making a point with a coiled apparatus in the center, all on a long neck aiming out for the reactor. The bulk of device looked like some sort of generator with a control panel. Right now, those who had been helping the last remaining spy finished adjusting it so that it was aimed just right at the core. The spy himself was over the controls, beginning to turn on the system and waiting for it to boot up.

Tifa was staying close to Aerith, and despite her ability to fight with her fists had elected to take up a gun anyway. She too turned her head to them after hearing the pounding. "How much longer?"

The spy worked a bit more, and then looked up to his accomplices. They finished a minor adjustment, and then looked up to him as well and nodded. After that, they quickly backed off. The spy turned his head around to Tifa at that. "About one minute."

"That may not be long enough." Vincent darkly remarked from farther away, where he was posted in front of one entrance. He had taken Colonel Seth's own pistol and the limited amount of ammunition he had on him. Knowing it wasn't enough, he also had taken a rifle and a machine gun. Without turning, he went on as another pound traveled through the chamber. "They're trying to break the door down, not simply cut it or blow it up. It's likely that they're trying to make us run through the other entrances, and as such run right into a battalion of soldiers waiting to shoot us."

"We're going out through the wall." The spy responded as he started entering the code. "Then through the same way we went in, through the maintenance areas. We're almost ready…"

The man pressed a few more buttons, and then finally pressed a large one. On doing so, some sort of whining sound peeled out from the heavy part of the projector. Moments later, some sort of machinery began to turn inside it, and a humming sound started and began to raise in volume. Aerith looked to the device, and saw that something was turning within the grating ventilation lines on the side, sparking blue within.

"Alright, it's set." The spy stated. "We can leave it running from here. Now we need to get-"

"Look out!"

Aerith turned her head to who had cried…and rested her eyes on Yuffie. The young ninja didn't stay put long, however…almost immediately throwing her shuriken. The Cetra shifted her eyes to this, and watched it as it shot across the sky and to a part on the floor. She turned and looked to see what it was aiming for before it landed.

Then she realized why she yelled. One of the New Shinra soldiers who had been hit by the grenades wasn't dead. He was seriously injured, but he had regained consciousness. He had been moving slowly while they were guarding the area, and had grabbed something from his side. Moments before Yuffie's shuriken hit him and rendered him motionless for good…he threw the object right at the remaining spy and the EMP Projector.

Aerith's head snapped around again, as she saw a small black object cut an arch through the air, and then touch down right in front of the projector and the spy. As it landed, the spy turned and saw it…and both realized at once that it was a grenade.

The spy's eyes enlarged. He did not turn and run. Instead, he spread out his arms and legs, and moved to leap on top of the explosive…

But it was too late.

Moments later, the man's body was thrown off from the grenade, as his spread out arms and legs caught the brunt of the explosion, allowing him to be thrown away. The blast shook the EMP Projector violently, throwing it forward and smashing its projector component into the ground. A loud eruption of fire echoed through the chamber, causing others to instinctively recoil and shield themselves. Aerith herself was looking at him when this happened, and the noise and flash that resulted caused her to pull back and cover her head.

As the eruption died down, however…she began to sense something even before she could see it, feeling the change before anyone else knew what had happened. Slowly, she pulled her arms down and away from her head, and looked back to the area where the grenade had gone off. The others in the room began to do so as well, ignoring the pounding at the door and turning their full attention to what had happened.

The EMP Projector had spilled forward. The projection portion was intact…but the back of it was now blown open from the eruption, and a few of its insides were twisted and burned. The engine humming had stopped, and it was still. Lying on his back near it, still spread out as he had been a moment ago, was the spy. His body was partially smoking, and Aerith cupped a hand to her mouth as she saw fragments from the grenade embedded in his flesh in several areas, including the neck and torso. These were beginning to leak blood now. His mouth was shut, but his eyes were open and staring blankly at the ceiling, unmoving. He made no signs of life whatsoever.

The shuriken returned to Yuffie's hand a split second later, and on getting it she immediately broke and ran for the man's side. The others were still stunned at what had happened…and were staring at the damage that had been done. What had just happened slowly began to dawn on them as Yuffie reached the spy and bent down next to him. She reached out to feel his vitals…

At this, Aerith pulled her hand away from her mouth, and gave a slow head shake. "Don't bother, Yuffie…" She sadly responded. "I just heard his spirit reenter the Lifestream."

Yuffie dropped her arms in the middle of what she was about to do, and let out a long sigh. She looked down on the man's body, and slowly shook her head. "Poor dummy…" She said aloud as she looked over him. "He had time to turn and get clear…but he was trying to jump on the grenade. No one was near him. So why did he do something stupid like that?"

"…Because he was trying to prevent what just happened…the destruction of the EMP Projector."

The others in the room turned to who had spoken at this, and found themselves looking to Vincent. He pointed right back to the blast zone and the projector, directing their attention back. It was sparking a bit now, but overall was lying down wrecked. And at that…Aerith and the others began to realize the truth, something worse than simply the spy dying. Their machine was ruined. Even if any of them knew how to fix it, they hadn't the time or tools. And they never fired the EMP pulse. As a result…the reactor wouldn't stop. The defense grid was going to stay active throughout the entire battle. With this act, they realized the full magnitude of what had just happened.

Their mission had failed.

Those present stared dumbly for a few moments in silence, not sure what to do next, or where to go from there. However, the silence was very brief, and was soon interrupted with more pounding from the door. Aerith stared on for a moment, still thinking about what was done, but then turned and looked back to the door herself. She didn't like what she saw. Whatever they were using to pound into it wasn't man powered. It had to be some sort of ramming machine…because the door was beginning to bend and poke from what had to be a steel cap.

Barret finally broke the silence from within. He stared at the still sizzling sight, and then finally cursed and kicked the ground. "Son of a bitch! After all we did ta' get this far…!"

Vincent, however, was far more constructive. The others were still quiet and looking down when he straightened up and turned away from the EMP Projector and the dead spy. "…This mission is over." He flatly and coldly announced. "Now it's time to get out of here and get to the Gelinka before 0700."

Aerith turned up and looked to him. Her friends soon did the same. However, the ones who looked the most surprised were those from Wutai, when they turned and looked to the man. They were hesitant, and seemed confused. "But…we haven't finished the mission." One of them finally announced. "We have to complete it before-"

"The mission has failed, and half of us are now dead or missing." Vincent cut off. "There's nothing left for us to do. The EMP Projector is destroyed. Our only alternative now would be to destroy the reactor itself, which we cannot do, and even if we could it would destroy us as well. The only thing left that we can do is save ourselves."

"What about Ragnar and Cloud?" Aerith called back. "We can't just leave them!"

"We do or we die as well." Vincent simply responded. "Every second that goes by makes our chance of surviving long enough to escape narrow."

Aerith wanted to protest to this…but she realized that Vincent was right. Not only her, but the others in the room, including the Wutai soldiers. There was nothing left now. The mission was over. Staying wasn't going to help anything, but it might get them killed. And as for Cloud and Ragnar…there was no way they could hold this position for them. If they tried, they'd be overrun. They didn't even know where they were now, or what had become of them. They did have the time, however, and it said when it was time to head for the Gelinka. Hopefully, that was what they would be doing. In a few minutes, they wouldn't be able to get out at all. And even if they could, they'd miss their flight. If they didn't run before the New Shinra could follow them, then they'd stop the flight before they could even get there.

And yet…the Cetra remembered what Cloud had said before he jumped after Ragnar…

The woman finally shook her head. "We can't leave."

"The matter is no longer up for debate." Vincent answered, turning back to the wall and beginning to walk toward it. "Staying is only going to get you killed, nothing more. We need to get out of this room and on our way."

Aerith frowned. She was going to protest, but she honestly didn't know what she was going to say. She turned and looked to Tifa for support. The woman was anxious in appearance, for she too had heard what Cloud had said before jumping down. But she didn't know what to say either. Vincent was right, after all. Trying to hold here was suicide, and would be ultimately useless. They'd only die as well. But Cloud had said to wait…

"The spies were the only ones who knew the route we have to take to get out." One of the Wutai soldiers protested, breaking off Aerith's train of thought. "Now that the last of them is gone…"

"That was precisely why I looked over the briefing myself." Vincent answered without turning, still walking to the wall.

One of the other soldiers raised their eyebrows at this. "That was classified information!" He retorted. "You could be executed for that!"

"We would _all_ be executed if I didn't." Vincent answered, somewhat harshly. He finally come to a stop at this point, and gestured in front of him. "Here is our exit."

Aerith and the others in the room turned and looked to what Vincent had halted in front of. Most of the room looked like a great shielded dome in and of itself, intersperced with conduits and pipes and the like. Where Vincent was standing right now was in front of a large combination of cables and transformers. It was obviously some sort of electrical relay. It appeared to actually be built into the shielding of the wall rather than on top of it like the rest. It stretched a good ten feet high and ten feet wide. It also had black and yellow bands tied around many of its cables, and numerous warnings about being extremely high voltage.

"We go through here." Vincent answered.

The others turned and looked and saw the numerous warnings on it. It made them all a bit uncomfortable.

"How?" Tifa finally asked. "We can't get through there unless the power is cut."

"It would have been." Vincent responded. "If the EMP Projector had worked."

Yuffie frowned and scowled. "Well a lot of good that does us!" She outburst. "What will we do now?"

"_We_ will do nothing." Vincent answered. "_I_ will get through this. The rest of you will get into the pipe and don't so much as peek over the top of it if you want to live. Now go. We haven't got much time."

On hearing this…Aerith immediately understood what Vincent was going to do. She didn't react, however. Part of it was that she was still holding on for Cloud and Ragnar. Another part, however, was what this would mean. They'd be separated from Vincent now… At any rate, the Wutai soldiers didn't understand this, or what Vincent was planning. But without their spies, they were at a loss as to what to do. The dark man was taking charge and knew more than them, and so they obliged in the end. They turned and began to run back to the pipe to do as he said. Yuffie, also getting this, swallowed in a bit of fear, and then turned to go to the pipe as well. Barret held a moment, but then frowned and turned back to run to the pipe. After all, he hadn't been able to bring his heavier explosives on this mission, so he could do little. That left Tifa and Aerith behind.

Tifa was hesitant, but also knew that Vincent wasn't going to renege at this point. So she turned to Aerith and moved to her, looking to pull her back. However…the Cetra was still pausing. This was just one out of a recent chain of more selfless acts from the ex-Turk. And now, he was grimly standing ready to perform yet another one, not turning around and staring coldly at the wall of electric cables.

As the others went into the pipe and began to hunker down, those three were still out standing, with Aerith looking over to Vincent. The room went silent, save for the pounding…which was nearly making its first tears in the metal door. Though he had his back to them, Vincent called behind him.

"…Get in the pipe."

"Cloud told us to wait for him." Tifa protested. "He said he'd bring back Ragnar."

"Then he'll bring him back to the plane." Vincent simply answered. "If either of them are smart, they won't come back here."

"Wait."

Vincent turned his head slightly behind him at that. His red eye glared behind him, and settled on Aerith. The Cetra was hesitant, but finally took a step toward him.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked. "You volunteered for this mission…you took the bullet at the outpost…you're breaking us out of here now…knowing you'll get separated from us. Why do you suddenly want to help us so much, Vincent?"

The dark man glared back at her expressionlessly. For a few fateful seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then…he finally gave a quiet answer.

"…If and when we meet up again…I'll tell you."

The woman blinked at this, and still looked confused. "Vincent…"

However, she was cut off again. At that moment…a new, much louder sound began to occur in the chamber. Both Tifa and Aerith turned their heads to the source, and found that it was one of the other doors. A burning tongue of focused fire had suddenly projected from it. And now, as it hissed and burned, it slowly began to move in a straight line. Seeing this, the women realized what it was. The soldiers on the other side were getting impatient for them to make their move. They were breaking in…cutting their way through the doors… Their time had just shrunk considerably.

At this, Vincent turned his head forward again.

"Get in the pipe _now_."

Aerith turned back to him. She was going to say more, but this time she did not. Although Tifa didn't want to leave Cloud either, what Vincent said made sense. And Cloud and Ragnar could take care of themselves. What more, they couldn't wait any longer. And so, she reached forward and grabbed Aerith's arm, and then began to drag her back. The Cetra resisted for a moment, letting Tifa practically drag her, but then finally turned to her and gave in. She turned her body around and looked over her shoulder a few times, then turned forward and followed Tifa as she led her away and back to the trench. Soon she was there, and practically being thrown in by the other woman. Tifa jumped in as well, and both of them ducked and hid.

Vincent waited right until this point, but then waited no longer. He knew this would hurt, and he wasn't sure whether or not the others would be safe even when hiding. He only had to hope that his rage would be more concerned with destroying the source of his pain. With that in mind, he inhaled deeply, raised his metal talons…and then plunged them into one of the high voltage cables.

Moments later, as Vincent's closer associates ducked and put their hands on their heads, prompting the Wutai soldiers to do the same, although with some confusion, the dark man arched sharply back and, despite his power and stoicism…screamed in agony. The sound of electricity snapping from the cables was drowned out as his voice echoed throughout the chamber. If they would have seen him, they would have watched as the ex-Turk's body went rigid, every muscle in his body tightening as electricity streamed from every metal portion on his body. For a few fateful seconds, those in the tube cringed as they heard the terrible agony come from the man. The Wutai soldiers, stunned and shocked at what they knew had to be happening, trying to look up to see what madness had driven the man to do this. However…they were seized by the PPA members nearby and dragged back down, for they dared not look.

The electric current began to roast Vincent's flesh. Smoke started to come from him as he screamed, and the smell of burning went into the air. However, the man was still alive. Still capable of feeling the pain…and responding to it with the full measure of his anger and rage. And when it did…special chemicals were set off in his brain. Hormones were released into his blood that quickly traveled through his cerebrum and then the rest of his system.

Vincent's burning muscles began to enlarge and swell. His pink outer layer of skin was shed for a rougher, darker layer underneath. His face and head began to twist and deform, as the back of his tunic was ripped out to let two fleshy lengths unfurl. His boots bulged and began to rip as talons poked out from his feet. His red eyes turned completely blood red. The metal sections of his replacement arm burst out as a new black limb began to grow in its place, throwing the metal aside and expanding until the new limb itself, tipped with thick black claws, was sticking in the cable. As his teeth sharpened, his yell began to grow more animalistic…and finally inhuman…

As long as Vincent's consciousness remained, the man forced his talons to stay in the cable. But now…his mentality faded and was completely superceded by a primal, vicious, and savage beast consciousness.

The monster known as Chaos immediately ripped its arm out, recoiling the limb and looking to it, wondering how that horrible burning feeling had come just from sticking its limb in something. It looked up and to the wall that it had come from. It saw a sparking cable right now, flinging about a bit from the electricity coursing through it. It had been broken by the jab, and now the electricity ran free.

The primary instinct Chaos ran on was to kill any and all life it saw. However…that instinct was superseded when something actually drove it into pain. It recognized that this had hurt it…and immediately its red eyes blazed. A breath so hot it made the air ripple poured from its mouth, and its teeth grit in rage. Madly, it thrashed its tail, unfurled its wings, and then roared as it dove into the cables.

The thing was soon crying in agony, but also in bloody rage. It thrashed about madly as it went into the cables, being electrocuted all over and driven into horrible pain…but all of which only served to fuel its anger. Its talons flashed on both its arms and legs, and it ripped out every cable and sliced through every wire that it came across. It continued to throw itself deeper and deeper into the mess as it thrashed on, but the more it was electrocuted the angrier it became. It slashed harder and more frantically as it gained more pain, and began to actually spit out its deadly balls of flame around it, melting more cables and tearing up more in its wake. It wrapped cables around itself and then ripped them all out at once, all the time roaring like the demon it was.

Within less than half a minute it was over. Chaos stopped thrashing, and then stood its ground. Smoldering all over, and stinking of rotten eggs, it snarled and looked about it. It had turned the power cables into shredded metal. It now stood on a pile of roughly torn, slashed, and bit pieces of cable. The sparking around it had been ceased by it using its hot breath to melt the area. A large hole was now punched through the side of the reactor, and exposed the dark, machinery-filled interior.

Chaos snorted, but then breathed a bit heavy. Mighty as it was, it wasn't invincible, and much of its body was still throbbing and/or numb from its excursion. What more, now that the electricity was gone, it could clearly hear pounding and burning from within. It snapped its head around to the source, and saw that something was banging through one of the closed doorways. Another thing was cutting through another doorway.

The beast hissed. It was in pain, and not in its best shape. Although its instincts told it to kill whoever was doing this…it had a feeling it was in danger. It didn't know how it had gotten in this room with the cables, but it gave it the impression it had been imprisoned in here somehow. Something had to have done it…and given it this painful electric shock. It wanted revenge, but it was in too much pain…and angry as it was it didn't want to get fried again. It looked back out to the maintainence corridor. It saw how dark it was in there…how twisted and maze-like the interior was. It realized that if it went there, it would have plenty of places to hide and recover. And in the dark, it could strike its prey better.

With that in mind, Chaos unfurled its wings, gave a cry, and then launched itself into the air. Without another moment's hesitation, it shot forward and flew through the opening and into the dark interior. Moments later, it not only disappeared…but its cry turned faint and then vanished into the depths of the Dome.

A few seconds later…and those in the pipe finally risked looking up and over the edge. The Wutai soldiers were now fully alarmed. What had just happened had been remarkably similar to the effect a child gets when they watch a scary movie, and then hide their heads and cover their eyes. They had heard some sort of horrible inhuman voice…and it sounded like it had come from Vincent. And now, on looking up and over, they saw that he was gone. All that was left was a gaping hole in the side of the reactor room, leading into the black interior of the New Shinra HQ Dome.

However, Aerith only looked to this for a moment…just long enough to pray that Vincent would be alright. After that, she looked to the other doors. The one being rammed was beginning to show light from the other side. As for the one being cut…it was already halfway done. A moment later, and another tongue of fire went out. This time from the third entrance. The enemy was pouring in fully now. If they were going to leave…it had to be now.

The woman swallowed at this. She felt this was betrayal…but she also knew Vincent was telling the truth. They had no choice.

As quickly as she could, she pulled herself up and over the edge of the pipe, and then began to run as fast as possible to the opening in the reactor room.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	49. Dying Flames

To my faithful readers...

Normally, I abhor asking people to review my story...but I really want to know your thoughts on the end of this chapter. It will be rather obvious what I'm referring to when you get there... This will in no way effect my finishing this story, BTW. I'm just curious.

* * *

Ragnar went sailing away yet again, landing hard against the ground. His face was filled with agony this time, as he felt bones smashed in from the latest unseen blow. It mingled with the rest of the pain covering his body. He was starting to get used to it…because his body was getting used to the idea that he was only going to subject himself to more as time continued.

The youth landed flat on his back. And unlike earlier…he wasn't springing up as quickly as he had before. He actually groaned and lay back for a few moments before he grit his teeth and forced his head to run forward. A feeling of dripping ran down over his mouth and chin, and began to accumulate on his bare, cut torso. Sniffling, Ragnar raised the back of his arm and rubbed at his nose. Doing so drove him into more pain as he felt fragments inside shift around. And when he withdrew his arm, he was surprised to see a wet, bloody smear across it.

This only asserted in Ragnar's mind that the blow had to have broken his nose.

The youth stiffened, and then leaned forward and coughed. Another wad of blood came out. He was bleeding over most of his body now, looking almost like a human piece of raw meat. Yet the cuts that covered him said nothing of the bruises and sprains he had. At this point, even holding his sword hurt. His arms had been sprained while being wrenched by one of Sephiroth's blows. One of Ragnar's eyes was beaten shut now, while his lip was swollen and split. He felt as if several of the hits had left a hairline fracture or two somewhere inside him…and every one on him ached.

And yet, as he looked up with his one sweat-stained eye left…he still saw Sephiroth standing calm and patient…with that smile still on his face.

Ragnar couldn't believe it. This man wasn't even tired. Beating into anything would tire you out after a while even if it wasn't beating back. He hadn't even heaved once. His power…it was nightmarish. Every moment this went on, he revealed only more strength and might. It was like fighting a phantom with how many laws of physics had been broken.

Stumbling a bit…Ragnar began to pull himself back up to his feet. He snorted again, and spat out yet another wad of blood. He wasn't sure it was from his nose, his insides, or perhaps the second tooth that Sephiroth had knocked out so far. What he did notice was that his movements were becoming more spastic and rigid. And as he rose…a wave of dizziness came over him. He opened his mouth and groaned, and closed his eyes for a moment as the world swirled around him and darkened. It didn't go completely out, but it left him dizzy…and made his head throb. He wasn't sure how much blood he had lost in this fight…but he realized that this meant it was getting critical. Despite the heat of this part of the Dome…he was starting to feel cold as his body kept throbbing.

And yet, once on his feet again, he managed to raise his blade once more into ready position. He closed his eyes afterward. It took longer now…because his own spirit was beginning to ebb as well. And yet, after focusing a bit longer, his blade once more ignited into flame. Forcing his strained mind to keep it up, he opened his eye and focused on Sephiroth.

"Stupid child." Sephiroth answered calmly. "You still haven't had enough to drink from my cup of judgment?"

Ragnar couldn't respond…for he had no time. Sephiroth was immediately on him again. The furious duel began once more. Flinging his own blood around him as he did so, Ragnar frantically attempted to guard against the deadly assault of the Jenova mutant. Each blow rocked his body further, seeming to threaten to dislocate parts of his skeleton. His muscles agonized as he shot in and pounded away at him again and again.

The youth struggled to fight back…but it was no use anymore. He was too dizzy and weak. He couldn't focus his thoughts. It was all he could do to keep from being struck down. His knees were watering, and his arms felt as heavy as lead. And he was so stricken with agony from all that Sephiroth had done to him… He could only focus on struggling to survive this onslaught, half dragging himself back farther and farther as Sephiroth continued to strike down on him. The dark man merely smiled as he did so, delighting, it seemed, in the pain that he drove through Ragnar's bleeding body with every blow. Ragnar himself struggled to keep focusing, as the exertion began to make him dizzy again…

Sephiroth ripped away, seeming to shoot from Ragnar on invisible strings into the air, and then shot forward again and brought his blade down like a bird of prey soaring on its victim. He drew back and did so again, moving forward and swinging it around, over his head, and down on Ragnar again and again. The youth cried as his body reacted with pain. He desperately tried to protect himself, but it only got worse and worse… He had to shift his arms, and began to lower Ragnarok to his own shoulder, in an attempt to brace his blade against the terrible killing stroke of each blow.

And yet, as his right humerus began to lower to better guard himself, Sephiroth stopped. He locked blades with Ragnar, and then held in a clash. The youth's one good eye opened, reacting in surprise to this…and knowing something good couldn't be coming. Sephiroth's face…illuminated a bright fierce green in the pale mako light…smiled darkly back at him, before tipping his body back, extending his leg, and then swinging it around with earth shattering force to smash into Ragnar's humerus.

An enormous cracking sound went out as the two halves of Ragnar's upper arm collapsed around the leg.

The worst pain yet drove itself into Ragnar's mind. Crying out in agony, he stumbled back from the blow. His right arm fell down to his side, now totally useless. His upper arm had been horribly compound fractured. Even as he backed away, the blood beneath the skin from the bone piercing the inner tissues began to leak out through the flesh.

The pain was too much. Ragnar was dizzy again…overwhelmed by the pain and blood loss. He staggered back, stumbling over his own two feet…before he finally fell back and collapsed onto his rear end. It took all the strength and focus he had left to keep from falling on his back. He winced and strained. The slightest movement drove his right arm into pain. Even moving the fingers hurt it more. He couldn't hold onto Ragnarok with this hand. It shifted fully into his left before letting it collapse on the ground next to him. Here, Ragnar panted and gasped, feeling his body and arm throbbing, struggling to get his mind around the blinding pain…

"I guess that means you're done."

Hearing this mocking voice…now becoming somewhat dreamlike and phantasmic…Ragnar somehow snapped to his senses. His eye opened, and his breathing leveled off. Everything felt unreal now. The high of endorphins and adrenaline was making everything seem inconstant and fake… And yet, he knew it was not. He was still down in the hell of the New Shinra HQ Dome. And the devil of this domain was still right in front of him, with his long cruel sword at his side and waiting to answer its master's demand for blood once again. Looking down on him now, and casting a shadow that seemed to not only come over Ragnar, but envelop him, Sephiroth narrowed his pupils and maintained his smile.

"Hmph…look at yourself." The dark man stated, seeming somewhat disgusted. "Bleeding…bruised…broken… You're life is nothing more than a candle flame to me that I can blow out whenever I wish. And you thought that you could defend this world from me. You thought you could save this world from mako reactors and the New Shinra. You were ignorant as well as weak…living on some childish delusion that you were someone strong or purposeful, when you're nothing more to me than another stupid indigenous bacteria, like those men of yours I killed. You're nothing but an insect…scurrying around trying to deal with things that are too big for your pitiful little spirit, and even more pitiful body, to comprehend or respond to. Why don't you do what you mortals are best at? Lie down and die."

Ragnar heaved and tried to gain his breath. He still felt dizzy and weak, and was unable to respond. For the first time, however…fear was starting to come upon him. He was too tired to be angry now, and he began to realize just what was going to happen. He had nothing left. His body was broken and exhausted… He was beaten. Bahamut had been right…Cloud had been right…but in his arrogance and anger he hadn't listened to them. He should have ran…used what strength he had to escape. Now it was too late. Sephiroth was far stronger than anything he had dreamed of…far more terrible and horrific… He had never even had a chance…

He began to realize what was going on. Sephiroth was going to kill him. And he couldn't fight back. His arm was useless. His body was drained of blood. His muscles and bones were aching. He couldn't defend himself. He was going to die. There was no escape…no way to fight back… Ragnar suddenly realized he was staring death right in the face. Never before had it been more certain…more inescapable… And as he realized this…his bolder exterior broke…and the shield of strong emotions and bravery behind him fell slightly…

_He's going to kill me…_

_I'm stuck down here…alone and helpless…and I'm going to die._

For a moment, Ragnar's battered face stared at Sephiroth, and some of what he used to be…a frightened young man fleeing for his life from the New Shinra HQ Dome…came to the surface. He suddenly looked younger and weaker, and more afraid. Sephiroth noticed this…and cracked a side of his mouth. He relished it…drank it in…indulged in it.

"There it is…" Sephiroth remarked in a slow whisper, seeming to muse over it as he saw it. "Coming out at last… Despair."

However, hearing this made Ragnar snap out of it. He shook his head, and suddenly put his juvenile terror away again. He was once more a general and a warrior. However…he was also showing true fear of a sensible man. He was in mortal danger. He had to do something…anything…whatever he could to save himself…

In the end…only one option was left.

Ragnar looked down and to his sword. It had gone cold again. He swallowed, and felt his strained mind. He was already taxed to the limit. Even if he could pull this off…he'd be done. He wouldn't have the fortitude to turn his sword into flame again. He was already so tired… But he forced himself to look awake. He had to try it. If he didn't…he was finished.

The youth licked his cracked lip, and then swallowed. He stopped breathing and focused, beginning to draw on his power again. It immediately left him sore, but he forced himself to go on. He slowly extended his hand out…and placed it on the hilt. His bleeding fingers slowly grasped the gold and jeweled handle. He exhaled and inhaled sharply, and shuddered as he tried to focus. He had to put it all in this one to hope it would work.

Still holding the blade, he turned and looked up to Sephiroth again. His one eye narrowed darkly, and filled with the last bit of anger and determination Ragnar could muster.

"I have enough hope left in me…for this…"

With that, Ragnar ripped Ragnarok off the ground, ignited it into flame, and flung it in an arc at Sephiroth as hard as he could.

Right after flinging it, Ragnar forced his arm to stay up. Bringing all of his focus to bear, he aimed it at the weapon and made it continue to its target, clearly seeing Sephiroth in his mind and his weapon tearing through him…

Sephiroth stared at this move without changing. The deadly spinning blade headed straight for him for a moment longer, but then, right before connecting, the man simply leapt into the air. His power immediately shot him far higher than any mere human could leap, and some sort of power held him there. However…it didn't work this time. Gritting his teeth, forcing his blade to move…Ragnar aimed his arm up. Immediately, the blade snapped around and went into the air, after the man.

For only the second time that fight…Sephiroth's smile faded, as what looked like surprise finally began to fill his eyes. He stared at the blade sailing for him for a moment…but then, he quickly dropped down in midair, avoiding it as it shot up to him and attempted to slice him from an angle. But this was what Ragnar hoped. As Sephiroth dropped down…he immediately brought Ragnarok down on top of him. The blade orientated itself so that it was cutting vertically, and then dropped straight onto the dark man. Sephiroth's surprise continued as he saw it coming, and in response he quickly twisted his blade up around and guarded himself. Moments later, the swirling, burning blade struck him, and spinning madly it struck again and again at him at hyper speeds, sending flaming fragments everywhere, including pouring down on the man below the weapon.

Ragnar cried out a groan, and forced the blade to become more aggressive. He shoved down with his arm, and forced it to push fully on the dark man. And to his amazement…it seemed to work. The power of the blade forced Sephiroth down in midair, and sliced against him so furiously that even he couldn't afford to let it go or push it off. His body became covered by the flaming bits that fell off of the sword, as it pushed down harder and harder…desperate to cut into the target its master designated… For a few fateful moments, the two powers clashed on…

Then, most suddenly…Sephiroth broke. Abruptly, the great spinning blade of Ragnarok seemed to shove into him and knock him out of the air. To Ragnar's amazement, the blade forced the man down with incredible speed and force, and to his surprise…it shoved down until it forced the man to the floor. But still spinning…it smashed him right through it, sending him underneath the floor and into the mako pit. But Ragnar saw no more than that. From where he was on the ground, he merely saw his flaming blade seem to smash Sephiroth through the metal grating, its own heat cutting up the grate in its wake, and fling him into the sizzling pit beneath…

Ragnar wasn't sure how he managed to maintain control, considering how stunned he was at what he had accomplished. But somehow…his mind was clear enough and strong enough to maintain focus on his blade. Now that the target was gone from Ragnar's view, the flaming disc of Ragnarok tore through the floor again a moment later in a different spot, leaving more molten slag in its place, orientated itself around, and then spun back for its master. The youth blinked in astonishment at the ground, hardly believing what had happened. But then, he saw the weapon. Barely focusing…barely remembering the danger he was in from his blade himself…he reached out his hand to grab it. Moments later, the arc reached it…and spun in such a way that the handle landed right in Ragnar's palm. On hitting it, the blade immediately lost momentum and turned into a normal sword again.

Yet amazing as that was, Ragnar didn't really care right now. He let his weak arm holding the sword fall to the ground, still focusing on the floor. He expected at any moment for Sephiroth to shoot out of it again like a black demon from a green flame hellish abyss. Again…he began to feel fear accenting that. Fear that he would return and strike him again… However, it didn't happen. The room was silent, save for the sound of boiling mako and machinery. He didn't come back.

A faint feeling deep inside Ragnar's mind felt the most impossible scenario…that this mostly panic move had killed him. However, his rationality soon came in. He wasn't dead. There was no way he could have died from that simple move. He didn't know where he was…but he had to still be alive. And at this point…Ragnar realized how beaten and bloody he was. He could barely walk. He couldn't be here if and when he returned… He had to take Cloud's advice with the last bit of strength he had in him. He had to run.

Ragnar gasped a moment longer, but then tightened up his sore, swollen muscles again. Though it threw his arm into agony, he managed to push up and roll onto his feet. He only had one good arm left, and he used that to turn Ragnarok into a crutch to elevate him into a standing position. He gasped once he was there, his head swimming. He was tired…so tired… His whole body felt like an open sore… He realized that even if he did get away from Sephiroth, he was severely injured and stuck at the bottom of the New Shinra HQ. He doubted he'd be able to limp very far…but he had to try.

The youth turned his head to the side to see something he had spotted earlier in the fight. A cage-like metal elevator was against a wall, used obviously only for industrial purposes. As far as he could see, this was the only way out. Forcing his weak legs to move, he limped/staggered over to it as fast as he could, leaving a trail of his own blood in his wake. After what seemed like forever, he reached it. Straining his one remaining arm, he forced himself to pop the clasp and pull the door open. He went inside…and, feeling a wave of fear, quickly shut it and bolted it behind him. After that, he pressed the button for the highest level he could go to. The elevator hummed a moment, but then gave a snap and began to rise.

Ragnar himself limped to the corner and balanced his body against it. He breathed long and slow, and tried to see if he had enough clothing left to do anything about his wounds. Mostly…he just rested, and hoped that he had enough strength to get out of this maze-like tomb.

* * *

Mack performed a barrel role to avoid the firepower of the eagle gun that shot behind him. After doing so, he continued to apply his maneuvers. This guy was good. He wasn't being thrown off like lesser pilots would have been. The result caused the commander to frown, but he was far from outdone. He decided to employ another trick instead.

Abruptly, he pitched his craft down at an angle and dove for one of the enemy destroyers. The bogie immediately fell in behind. As Mack expected, he was more concerned with shooting down his prey than paying attention to his environment. As a result, he didn't notice when the enemy destroyer assumed that Mack was making a solo run against it. It immediately pitched its guns up, and began to fire away at him. The commander waited just for the first few shots to go off, and then quickly launched his craft into a split S. The enemy behind him noticed this, and was about to respond…when he realized too late that the destroyer's firepower was now sailing right for him. Moments later, it went up in a burst of flame.

This marked yet another loss of a fighter for the New Shinra Navy…but Mack was hardly enthused. He only had to look down below to see how things were going. The New Shinra Navy was definitely in a sort of crescent shape now, trying to curl in around the Wutai Gold Navy. And for all their effort, they were unable to keep this from happening. More destroyers were going down on either side all the time, but when it came to straight numbers the New Shinra had them beat. They couldn't hold much longer. Frowning, Mack looked to his long range sensors. The enemy grid was still active, having not shut down since the failure of an attack run. He sighed, and then looked to the time.

0620 hours.

The pilot cursed himself, adopting one of Cid's colorful coloquielisms when he did so. After doing so, he turned to his radio and adjusted it to the Sierra's channel.

"Sierra, this is Phoenix Leader. I think it's reasonable to assume at this point that Operation Hiccup didn't go well."

_"I could've told you that ten minutes ago, Commander."_

_"This is Admiral Godo. Our fleet is sustaining too much damage. We must start making plans to withdraw."_

_"Admiral, we bug out now, we won't get another shot at that thing!"_

_"We don't have a 'shot' now, Captain. It will be a futile slaughter of our pilots to send them in on an attack run. We have no way to shield them against that onslaught."_

Mack heard silence after that on the radio, and he assumed that Cid had gotten the idea. Mack swore again, however. This close…and yet they couldn't do it. But even if they could break through this fleet and attack the shore with their own, that would only remove the most coastal defenses. It wasn't a matter of being brave or skilled enough. There just wasn't enough clearance to get a ship through there. And the fleet couldn't hold out that much longer anyway. There was nothing left to do…

The pilot was moments from putting his radio on an order to tell all Phoenixes to back off and try and protect an escape. He hated doing this…especially knowing what it would mean when the Gauntlet of Zeus was finished… But before he could say a word, Cid spoke up again.

_"Excalibur…this is the Sierra. Pull up alongside me and match my moves. Phoenix Leader, ready your strike squadron and pull up next to us."_

Mack's face immediately turned to confusion.

"Captain…?"

_"Just hurry up and do it, commander! We ain't got much time to carry this out!"_

The pilot continued to look puzzled. "…What exactly are we carrying out, captain?"

_"An attack run, you idiot!"_ Cid barked back. After giving up another cough at his sudden yell, he added more. _"Admiral Godo says you guys need a shield…so you're going to fly above the Sierra and the Excalibur. We're gonna be your shield."

* * *

_

The elevator ground to a halt, and abruptly its loud noises ceased as it went dead. Ragnar, breathing hard from where he was leaning, slowly turned his head up and out. The elevator was done, he soon realized. But so soon? He had hoped it would go a lot higher… He wasn't sure how high up the elevator had gone…and frankly, he had been too tired and dizzy to pay attention…but he knew it couldn't have gone more than five stories. He doubted he was out of the sub-basement yet…

Still panting, the youth turned his head and weakly looked outside of the wire mesh gate. He could see little. Everything was still swimming and indistinct to him…but his muddled senses made out that he was still deep in the maintainence area. The only real difference he could see now was his lighting. The mako mist and glow was gone, with some industrial lights replacing it. But it appeared that some sort of pipe lined corridor stretched in front of him. He could hear steam hissing and boiling from around the area. This had to be some sort of...of…

Ragnar shook his head and coughed, spitting up more blood in his wake. He didn't want to think about what this area was. He was too tired. Thinking about anything wore him out. He was starting to feel rather cold as well as sick… His guts had to have been nearly beaten into pudding… Despite his brief time of rest, Ragnar found himself seeming to wobble even more as he pulled himself off of the side of the elevator, leaving more bloody stains in his wake, and limping to the door. He had to set his sword at the side for a moment so that he could open it. But once it was, he began to limp out with it as a crutch.

The sound of steam hissing began to increase as he slowly emerged. But other than that, it was silent. He swallowed a bit, drinking some of his own blood in the process. Directly ahead of him, the corridor terminated into some more open, better lit chamber. However, he could see no doors in there. On exiting, he noticed that there was a hallway right at his left and right. He turned his head to the right, but saw nothing but more darkness. He inhaled deeply, and turned his head to the left…

Somehow, Ragnar had enough adrenaline left in him to react…and it was a good thing too.

Abruptly, the youth's one eye widened as he saw the flash of a gleaming blade dive for him. He twisted his body back and out of the way, and the blade narrowly missed giving him another cut before piercing a steam pipe on the side. A burst went out as boiling hot mist exploded. But Ragnar paid no mind to this. He twisted back into the initial corridor he saw, and brought up Ragnarok as best as he could with one arm.

He didn't know how he had followed him…or what had happened to him…but he was here.

Sephiroth calmly and coolly stepped around the edge of the hallway, yanking the Masamune out in the process, wielding it in front of him, and advancing on Ragnar.

The dark man reared the blade back a moment later and slashed at Ragnar's head. The youth gaped a bit at the speed and power, but managed to duck before the blade sailed over him, taking a few of his hairs with it, and then smashed into a series of pipes on the other side. More steam exploded in their wake, but he calmly walked through it as he advanced, bringing his blade back for a cross slash on the opposite side. Ragnar ducked this as well, but Sephiroth moved faster and quickly came in to slash at him again. The youth brought up his blade with on arm…and though it threatened to break his remaining limb, he somehow braced the weapon against himself and blocked against two more blows. But after that, he was too weak, and staggered back to avoid a third swipe. It landed in the floor a moment later, cutting a huge metal scar into it.

Sephiroth kept advancing, and struck down on Ragnar two more times, forcing the youth to struggle to guard. Sweat soon began to flow from his brow as agony filled his body. On a third strike, Sephiroth went into a clash again. The only way Ragnar could withstand it was by pressing his whole body against the blow, bracing his blade against himself. At this point, he didn't have the power to ignite it into flame. He held as much as he could, gritting his teeth and straining against the power. But Sephiroth simply smiled and continued to push him back, forcing him further away.

At last, Sephiroth shoved him off from him with a simple gesture. Ragnar went flying back, and nearly tripped and fell. However, he somehow miraculously stayed on his feet, and guarded again as Sephiroth advanced. He swung his blade up and brought it down full force against him, threatening to break Ragnar's arm off if he tried to withstand it. The youth cried out in agony, and did so three more times as Sephiroth advanced and struck down on him again and again. Finally, on the fifth strike, Sephiroth swung his blade down at a side. Despite Ragnar's best efforts, his arm was wrenched to one side and nearly slammed to the ground. When that happened, Sephiroth reared back and kicked. This time, Ragnar saw it coming, but it didn't matter. He was too weak to dodge. The blow struck him right in the sternum. Painful as it was…it wasn't as agonizing as before. This time, it only served to knock him off what small balance he had, and to the ground on his back. He slammed down a moment later, and slid forward a precious few more feet…

However, as he came to a halt…he felt nothing behind his upper skull. Somewhere, through his dazzled, tired, oxygen-deprived brain…he recognized this. On doing so, he twisted his head back and behind him, in his tiredness forgetting not to take his eyes off of his enemy, and looked to where he had come.

Despite his position, he was able to see and sense something very clearly. He had reached the more open corridor…except it wasn't an open corridor at all. It was a pit. And he was at the top of it. A few more feet, and he would have fallen into it. He couldn't look well enough to see if it was shallow or deep…but he didn't desire to find out. He turned his head back up and around, and looked above him…

A moment later, he slammed his head back against the ground and didn't move.

Sephiroth's blade had abruptly extended and rested its tip right on his throat.

The youth froze, and struggled not to breathe. He lay sprawled out against the ground, his eyes now showing his anxiety and fear. He stayed as flat as he could. He didn't dare elevate himself the slightest bit. He could feel Masamune's tip resting on his throat, just pricking his skin enough to draw a single drop of blood. The slightest spastic movement would send it in and puncture his windpipe.

Standing over him…seeming far darker and deathly than the silence and darkness that surrounded him, Sephiroth stood in his position of victory, his blade ready to take Ragnar's life with the slightest gesture. He didn't move. He didn't even really smile. He stood as still as a statue, looking over his panting, bleeding, broken opponent.

"…And you were going to defend the Cetra from me." Sephiroth finally spoke, in a half snort. "You can't even defend yourself, or save yourself. I've killed hundreds like you. I know exactly what you are. You are an arrogant little boy, thinking that because he can play with a sword he can fight a true opponent. If this were the Wutai-Shinra War, I might spare your life. I took no honor or satisfaction in killing helpless children back then."

Ragnar didn't answer. Part of him, deep inside, was indignant…but the rest of him was now afraid. He had never felt so beaten and tired…felt his own body giving out on him…felt death actually clutching at his throat. He could only stare back and struggle to hold his breath. However…he knew the grim truth. He was beaten. Defeated. He had no chance to survive now, and he had nothing left. He realized he was going to die. Sephiroth was just prolonging the moment. One thrust…and he'd join his mother and sisters…

Hence, he was rather surprised when Sephiroth slowly removed his blade from his throat.

"This fight is finished."

The youth's eye widened, and he leaned his head up a bit at that. Though free to breathe again, he didn't out of sheer surprise. Sephiroth, on his part, stopped smiling all together, turned his blade around, and returned it into his black coat. With that, he swept his body around, and put his back to the fallen youth. Ragnar blinked, but then began to lean up.

"…This has been the biggest waste of time I have ever undertaken." Sephiroth remarked, his back still turned. After that, he began to walk away.

Part of Ragnar told him to just let him leave. But he couldn't. He leaned back up into a sitting position. His fear made him hesitate a moment...but then he found himself calling after him hesitantly.

"…You're…sparing me?"

Sephiroth stopped walking at that.

"Hardly." His dark voice retorted. "I'm leaving you to die, which you should before too long. You can wander through the dark mazes of this structure until you pass out from blood loss, hunger, thirst, or agony. Then you can lie there like a sick dog and slowly breathe your last. I don't care to waste the effort finishing you."

Ragnar, recovered a bit now…felt a twinge of anger start again in him. He swallowed and moistened his swollen lip, wincing a bit from the sting, and then spoke again, a bit more challengingly.

"…I thought you wanted to bring me to you so that you could kill me."

"Don't be so vain or arrogant." Sephiroth answered, still not turning. "If I wished to kill you, I would have done so with my first blow. You've made it more than clear that you would never survive my full power. I find the fact that you would suggest the fact that you have survived this long on your own talent extremely insulting. You're nothing. Just some silly little boy spouting out idle boasts."

Ragnar felt his anger burn a bit more at this. Despite his beating…Sephiroth had been calling him a child again and again throughout this entire fight…making it look like he was helpless and defenseless…making it look like he needed someone else to protect him.

He hated that more than anything.

However, his hate was interrupted by what Sephiroth said next.

"I wanted your master."

To this, Ragnar's eye widened again.

"…Lord Bahamut?"

"In my latest incarnation, he is my only true obstacle to power." Sephiroth calmly explained. "Even the Cetra cannot stop me this time. Hence, I didn't bother sending the Cetra you love back into the grave the first night I reawakened. But he has had the annoying habit of interfering in my sorts of affairs throughout history. I know he'll only cause me trouble later if I don't deal with him now. I thought torturing you would bring him out to your aid. Evidently, I was mistaken. He must think you're as hopeless and meaningless as I do, little boy."

Hearing this comment…Ragnar's surprise faded once again, and turned to back to anger. His fear had held him back before...but something about these words...how mocking and condescending they were...they seemed to sink into him. They seemed almost like fuel being thrown on a fire.

His eye narrowed and his swollen, potentially broken jaw clenched.

"…Stop calling me that."

"I have a better idea." Sephiroth responded with a slight laugh. "Know your place as a corpse." He paused a moment, and then sneered, shaking his head. "You…you were so cocky and confident… You thought you'd just come up to me and strike me down as if I was just a practice dummy. Even this entire fight, with your pathetic little flaming moves, you actually thought that you were turning the tide of this battle, catching me off guard.

"You never had an edge for even an instant. The only reason you burned my coat is because I went far too easy on you. While you've been fighting for your life, I've been growing bored with having to keep up the charade of actually fighting you. The only thing you _do_ have is an impossibly stubborn spirit. You have no power whatsoever to back it up…but you refused to just give in to your pain and despair. If you had, I _might_ have killed you."

Sephiroth drew in a deep breath after this, and grew more calm with his voice…but also far darker and grimmer…like a sentence from Death itself…

"Now…you will have to spend the last bit of your life wishing I had." He began. "Here, helpless…alone…faced with the crushing reality of how weak you truly are…you will slowly die knowing that you could never defend the ones you loved from me. You will have to see again and again in this darkness and silence my visage tearing apart Cloud, Aerith, Tifa…anyone you care about. You will have to be face to face with your own flimsy, broken flesh and realize just how useless you were to the Planet. Just as you failed to defeat me, you failed to save your world, your army, or anyone else. Worst of all…you'll have to live knowing that your operation failed. The Gauntlet of Zeus is quite safe."

Ragnar's mouth loosened as his eye widened again.

"Yes…I made sure of that." Sephiroth answered. "You'll have to live knowing that you only assembled an army to meet its death. Last but not least…you'll see just how helpless you are. For years you went around spouting that you were a man and not a boy…but now you'll see just how helpless a child you really are. You're no leader. You're no warrior. You're no man. You're just some sick, beaten slave…right back where he started. After all you have done, you're still going to die in the bottom of this prison, as helpless and weak as you were before you were trained.

"Now…be a good little boy, lie back down, and die…and maybe I'll tell Aerith before I kill her that you died honorably…and not sobbing at my feet, licking my boots, begging for death."

With that, Sephiroth calmly began to walk again, as if the matter was closed.

The youth's surprise slowly faded as he glared at him. Each word that Sephiroth spoke sunk into Ragnar like poison, seeming to bring out his deep inner fears of inadequacy and weakness. They seemed to call out to every moment in his life when someone needed him, but he couldn't help them because he was too weak. The last images…the ones of him lying beaten in that cell…they struck him most vividly. Over a year later…he was back in the cell…weaker than he was before.

He was trapped here…but just as Sephiroth said, he could see his friends. He could see them dying now. He had thought he could save them…help them. He thought he could defeat Sephiroth and avenge the dead. He thought he could protect Aerith from him... And yet…in the end, here he was. He hadn't saved anyone. He hadn't even saved his own life. He had thought so much of his skill and his power…and Sephiroth thought no more of him than of those he had killed. He was nothing to him…being dismissed as a helpless boy… He was off to do as he pleased to his friends and to this planet…and he, the Planet's Chosen One…he hadn't even left a scar on his body for him to remember him by. He hadn't even given him a handicap. Cloud had no training, Jenova cells, or mako…and he beat Sephiroth before. But he…he couldn't do anything to him. He couldn't even hurt him. And now he was stuck down here…bearing his insults…left to rot…while he went off and did who knew what to Aerith…

_No… _

_I'm the chosen one of the Planet…_

_I'm the one who has to save it…_

_I'm _not_ a kid._

Ragnar felt his anger take him again. Sephiroth was writing him off as a nothing. He was supposed to be a hero. He was supposed to be the one who would save this world. And he would. He was supposed to be strong enough to protect the ones he loved. And he would. He wasn't going to just lie here and die. He didn't care what it took. He was going to beat him…he was going to destroy him… He was going to shove his insults down his throat…

The last bits of Ragnar's energy suddenly seemed to multiply within him and fill him. He suddenly felt his passions giving him more strength and power than ever before…and he suddenly felt mightier and stronger than he had the entire battle. His teeth were grit now…blood oozing from between his gums. His eye blazed with ferocity and anger. Taking his one good arm, he reached down and seized the hilt of Ragnarok again. Immediately, the golden blade burst into flame, as his aura found enough strength to call forth the power again.

Sephiroth had his back to him…and was still walking away. Seeing that, Ragnar took his chance. Seeming to suddenly be free from pain and exhaustion…he suddenly rolled forward and got to his feet. Standing firm and strong, he brought his blade over his shoulder with one hand, and then charged forward. Within an instant, he was closing on the dark man. Surging with anger and power, Ragnar brought the blade further back behind him, and poured all of his strength into his arm and weapon. The sword immediately blazed forth in greater flame than before, draining all the darkness out of the air and filling it with fire instead. Yelling out the full measure of his passion and determination, Ragnar reached the dark man and swung the blade down with his full force onto Sephiroth's back…intending to shatter him with one blow…

_Clang._

Moment later…a jolt rippled through Ragnar's entire body as his sword struck metal.

Moving so fast he couldn't see it, Sephiroth had drawn Masamune again, swung it behind him, and guarded against the blow.

Now, he didn't move the slightest millimeter as he guarded against the flaming Ragnarok.

Ragnar's anger faded again. His jaw loosened, and he began to gape at this. His angry eye turned dim and shocked at how fast he had moved, and how steadily he held against the full sum of Ragnar's power. It was like he wasn't even pushing. His cry slowly died down in the distance…and his flames faded back into his sword. Sephiroth, totally still and silent, stood with Ragnar braced against him. The air turned cold…and dark…and at long last…fear fully penetrated into Ragnar's heart.

A dark voice spoke slowly.

"…You fool."

With that, Sephiroth spun around with such speed that Ragnar's blade was thrown off and back, forcing the youth away with it. Ragnar gaped and staggered back, staring at how fast this happened…and was powerless to move as Sephiroth swung his blade back behind him when he turned, and then brought it around in a slash with his own full force…

The Masamune cut a bolt of light across the air as it sailed across and impacted Ragnarok.

Immediately…the great sword of the espers…the Flame of Ragnar…shattered.

The impact was so great that Ragnar felt the bones in his own hand break…but he didn't see it. He only saw as the blade of Ragnarok was ripped out of his hand…and was shattered into a dozen metal shards. The great golden flame of Ragnarok suddenly turned dull…appearing to go from lustrous to a drab gray iron. As they lost their sparkle, he watched for a few brief moments as their fragments danced through the air, and slowly fell to the ground.

But then…he heard something crack…and then squish before cracking again.

Ragnar suddenly felt bitterly cold…as his pain faded from all over his body. He gaped once, letting out a gasp…but then could do no more. Something…stopped in him. And with it, darkness began to fall on him rapidly. His senses faded, and everything around him began to disappear… He didn't even notice when blood started to run out of his mouth. He turned his eyes downward…looking to the noise that was already fading from his memory…and saw it.

The end of the Masamune was protruding from his chest.

Right where his heart was.

Ragnar's eyes widened slightly…but then relaxed. He had no time to think or be surprised. A thought of Aerith…beautiful and perfect…flowed through his mind…and then was swallowed up into shadow. His arms fell, and the hilt of Ragnarok topped out of his hand. His memory vanished…his senses faded…and his head slumped down as the rest of his body went limp…and the world faded to oblivion.

His breathing ceased…and a moment later his heart, impaled along the length of the Masamune, beat its last.

* * *

Sephiroth's last look was that of coldness and darkness as he held the youth on the end of his blade. A bloody foot of the sword protruded from his back, where it had broken through his spine. Ragnar's lifeless body slowly dripped blood onto the ground as it hung there, mingling with the pool he had already left.

Then, snorting one last time, Sephiroth walked up to the edge of the pit, holding Ragnar's body on his blade as he did so. Once he brought it over the edge…he yanked it back once and snapped the blade out from Ragnar's chest. No longer suspended, the body spilled back, carried by the center of mass, and fell into the pit. Sephiroth drew his blade away, and watched as Ragnar's body left a graceful trail of blood in the sky as it fell deep into the darkness of the Dome. Then, it vanished, and so did the blood it left in its wake.

All was silent.

That done, Sephiroth calmly began to clean his blade off with the edge of his coat, turned around, and began to walk away.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	50. The Final Answer

It's been a while since an update, and this is a rather short one. There's reasons for that. First is that I'm still busy in school. Second is that I wanted to hold off posting until I could see everyone's response to the last chapter (you'll find out why in a moment). Third...my grandpa died last night. We've been spending a lot of time just waiting for it to happen. For over twenty years he wanted to die ever since his wife, my grandma, died, and so I just pray he's at peace now, and that he's happy again.

In a way, I'm almost glad that moments like this happen. It may sound corny, but being able to weep and mourn over someone else kind of lets you know you're still alive inside, and that the things you really care about keeping aren't things. Sadness reminds us of our own humanity and mortality, and reminds us about how valuable the time we spend together is. I'm very grateful to God that one of the last things I let my grandpa know before he died is that, in spite of everything that had happened between us, I loved him.

I guess the message I want to give you all from this is to try and be at peace with those around you as much as possible. You never know when one of them might be taken away, and when they are...I think we all want the last memories we share of each other to be ones showing how much we loved and cared about them.

After all, as the Bible says, "You do not know the day or the hour."

* * *

Cloud again failed to look where he was going, and smashed his head into a valve. After giving a mild yelp of pain, he peeled his tender forehead off of it and kept going, repressing the urge to yank out Event Horizon and hack it off. That was the seventh time in the past two minutes he had bashed his head trying to worm his way through the maze-like dome. And for all the moving he had done, he had a feeling he was nowhere closer to finding Ragnar, Sephiroth, Tifa, or anyone else.

Cloud had nothing to go on down here. There was some industrial illumination, but very little else. He definitely couldn't hear anything in the midst of all of this equipment except for it. He saw nothing moving except the huge machinery. This was like a giant engine, and he was some bug running around in it.

Cloud thought he had heard something that sounded non-mechanical a minute ago. Unfortunately, it was coming from the other side of a wall of conduits. He had to scan it for a moment to try and find a spot that had enough of an open space to crawl through, and then hope that none of those pipes were hot or toxic. He had found a narrow passage where the pipes spread out enough for a man to squeeze through, and currently he was maneuvering his body through the small opening. It was too long to simply leap into it, but too uneven to slide through as well. He had to pick his way through the interior networks of pipe…and it was a pain in the rear. He kept having to twist himself and his sword, and kept banging parts of his body against things.

At long last, however, Cloud saw that it opened up ahead. He worked himself forward a bit more…and then finally was able to reach out and put his feet against metal ground again. Anchoring his body, he grit his teeth and pulled himself the rest of the way through. He twisted his body slightly, but then finally yanked out the rest of the way and stood. He grinned on doing so…finally being free…and looked out to see where he was…

His enthusiasm died. Nothing was here except more walls of pipe, now creating four separate branches: two at his sides, and a fork in front of him. The ex-mercenary stopped here and groaned, rolling his eyes. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He'd never find the kid at this rate. This was wonderful. Where did he go now? Groaning, he looked back at the paths. He scanned them over for a moment, trying to see if anything distinctive came from them. The second one on the right looked shorter, so it would be easier to check out and come back…but the next one to the left looked like it went down…

_Over here._

Cloud blinked, and shook his head once. Even as he did this, his body seemed to unconsciously turn all the way to the left and begin to take a step in that direction. Suddenly, he had forgotten all about the other three paths, and found a strong urge light up in his brain telling him to go left. The ex-mercenary's face turned to puzzlement. He looked down and at his body…and saw that it was already making to go left. This only confused him more. Why did he just do that? Why did he want to go that way all of the sudden?

And yet…somehow…he suddenly thought that left was the right way to go. Something subconscious within him believed it completely, even though he had no evidence to back that up.

Cloud hesitated a moment more…but then figured that direction was as good as any. He turned the rest of his body and began to jog down the leftmost path.

For a little while, Cloud found himself just moving alongside the wall of conduits that he had crawled through. The pathway he had taken stretched long in its direction, not branching off or presenting any turns. As he went this way, he soon realized he was putting a lot of distance between himself and the original crossroads. And yet, he continued to run. Something about it still seemed right. He didn't know why, but it just did.

As Cloud ran on, he finally did see one change. The path he was taking continued to go straight, but up just ahead was another opening on his right, perpendicular to his path. This one was in a darker, narrower tunnel, and Cloud hadn't had much desire to go into it as he approached. That was especially since he still felt that going straight was the right way…

_This way._

Cloud blinked again, and once more shook his head. He had another wave of thought come over him, seeming to almost make him drowsy…or affect his thinking in some other way. And yet, on hearing it…he realized his feelings had changed. Now, something inside him was telling him to take the side path. And it was telling him strongly that this was the right direction to take. Cloud was confused, and tried to think about the path he was on again. But suddenly…he felt nothing about it. It seemed like a random direction…even the wrong direction. His feelings told him to turn here now. Cloud again didn't understand this…but nevertheless felt more strongly about this than he had about any "hunch" he ever had. He supposed that was good enough reason. And so…he made the turn when he reached it.

This new passageway was far darker than before. It still had illumination, but it was spotty now, like lamps on a street. He found himself rushing forward in mostly darkness, which was only broken occasionally by a circle of light projecting downward. The light illuminated small parts of the corridor, but did nothing but reveal more conduits and pipes, or occasionally a passage to the side.

Cloud ran down this for another minute or so. Though it was dark, he could tell by changes in the air and the periodic lights that he was passing by numerous other openings. But he didn't feel he should turn down any of them, only the desire to keep going forward. Still, he heard nothing. Cloud began to grow a bit warm from the heat of the interior of the Dome, and began to wonder yet again if he was following the wrong way, going on a hunch that was unjustified. However, that thought was crowded out of his mind when he came on an X intersection…

_Turn left._

Again, Cloud felt a pressing urge within him pushing him to the left. His body once again began to turn even without being prompted. This time, he let it. He wasn't sure what this feeling was inside him…but he still felt it had to be leading him somewhere correctly.

Cloud emerged into one long hallway. However, unlike the others, this one had no illumination along it at all. The ex-mercenary immediately ran into darkness, and continued to do so for a long length. He knew just how long it was because he could see the end. It alone had industrial lighting, and pretty good at that. He could clearly see, even from a far distance, that it was some sort of cylindrical chamber. It was still lined with pipes and equipment like everywhere else, but even from a distance he could tell that it was different from the rest. The feeling was stronger than ever for him to go there, even though he could see nothing but a dead end…

However, as Cloud ran closer and closer…he noticed something else. There were faint objects up ahead. They were close to the ground, but they were moving slightly, crossing the ground in short bursts. He had no idea what these things were, and due to the orange lighting he couldn't make out much color. But they were the first sign of life he had seen since he had begun his search, and so he figured they were interesting enough to merit further examination. With that in mind, he kept running forward.

The things stayed close to the ground as Cloud came closer, seeming to move in short bursts toward the center of the chamber with time. Cloud started to make out some detail on them…but not much. They seemed pretty uniform, save for some sort of coat on the outside. He started to see other things ahead too. The ground was evidently as rough and uneven as the walls around it, covered with pipes and valves and control panels as well. Because of that, the objects raised and fell as they moved around.

At long last, Cloud reached the opening from tunnel into the corridor. As he neared, a wave of fresher air hit him, and he realized that wherever he was, it opened up vertically into a much larger chamber. It must have been some sort of vertical passage. However, that was the least of his concerns when he looked into the chamber…for he saw what was moving.

It was a well known fact that mako reactors were notoriously dirty, as well as severely mutagenic. In rural areas, the local fauna…and occasionally flora…that came into contact with mako waste became gruesome, violent abominations. Even in a relatively lifeless area like Midgar, mako waste had made contact with local insects, mice, and other bits of slime and mold to produce deadly results. This reactor in the Dome was no different.

Three gigantic, hideous, mutated brown rats were in the chamber. This was what Cloud had seen moving. Each one of them was the size of a large dog, and their skin was spotty, diseased, and mangy. The flesh had peeled back around their teeth, revealing their dangerous incisors. Their large red eyes gleamed in the industrial light with a monstrous luster, revealing their tortured, mutated mentalities and their ravenous hunger.

The three of them had been converging on the center when Cloud arrived. However, on seeing the new arrival, they turned and looked to him instead. They immediately bared their giant incisors and hissed. They had just found a good meal, and they were not eager for someone to come and take it from them. They began to make a sort of hideous barking sound…some louder, mutated version of their normal squeal.

Cloud stared at them in disgust a moment. But then, his battle mentality took over. He reached behind him and seized the hilt of Event Horizon, and ripped it out in a flash. As he did, the nearest rat hissed and scurried forward to attack. Cloud saw this happen, and as it lunged for him, he himself leapt forward into the area, side stepped, and then brought his blade down and into the giant rat as it sailed by. His tip pierced it over halfway through the head, and as he pushed it through it he tore an enormous gash through the side of the beast, nearly cutting it in two. Needless to say, the animal was already dead from loss of blood pressure by the time it hit the ground. With that done, Cloud swept his now-blood-stained sword up and aimed it in front of him. His blue mako eyes focused on the other two, and he began to advance on them, looking large and terrible.

The remaining two were more hesitant now. But as Cloud neared, one of them reared back and leapt at him, hissing and baring its giant incisors as it did. Cloud responded by simply twisting his sword down, and then up and around in a circle. When he did, he reached out, caught the creature with his weapon, and literally smacked it out of the air and to the side. In the process, his huge blade sliced through its pectoral girdle, and on landing the head and neck, lower arms, and rest of the body fell into separate pieces.

The final rodent backed away at this. It continued to hiss and spit at Cloud…but it also knew that if this new predator had already killed two of its kind when they responded to it with violence, it would die too most likely. With that in mind, it hissed one last time, but then turned and rushed away to an extremely narrow gap in pipes on the floor. Showing that it was a true rat, it somehow compressed itself enough to squeeze its body through this hole and vanish, to see if it could get leftover carrion later.

Cloud slowly exhaled after this, and began to replace his sword in his sheath as he turned back to the room.

A second later…his grip loosened on his blade, and then let it fall to the ground entirely. He didn't even notice it had happened when he did so…for the world had turned silent to him, and all of his focus was on the center…what the rats had been converging on.

There was Ragnar…or what was left of him.

His body was sprawled out over the crooked, uneven floor, and he was motionless. One of his upper arms was horribly twisted inward…looking compound fractured. One of his legs was soaked in blood from what looked like having been stabbed through. Blood was frothed around his swollen lips, and half of his face had been beaten in. His entire body was coated with lacerations and bruises…and he was deathly pale. But worst of all…there was his chest.

Cloud saw a fountaining of blood had come from the center of his chest, spreading over the rest of his torso. It originated right over his heart.

The ex-mercenary went motionless. He stared blankly down at the body…his eyes wide with horror…his lower lip hanging loose with fear. He…he was a piece of meat. A piece of bloody meat. He hadn't been in a duel…he had been tortured. He had been played with by a sadist. And now…he realized in terror…he looked like he had been put out of his misery…the same way Aerith…

_No…not again…_

Cloud felt a cold fear seize his heart, and his muscles seemed watery. He began to wobble on his feet, staring at the fallen youth. And still…Ragnar did not move. He stayed still…pale… It filled his mind with horror…terror at what had happened… Was he really…?

Cloud somehow snapped out of it. After all, he was a man of action, not emotions. Quickly, he rushed up to the side of the bleeding youth. As he drew near…he became conscious of a smell. At first, he thought it smelled like rot…but then he realized it was too acrid. It was mild now, fading…but he didn't really care. Smells were the farthest thing on his mind now. As soon as he was at Ragnar's side, he crouched down next to him. He looked the youth over…and saw how fresh all of the blood covering him was. This hadn't happened too long ago… Then, he looked back to his chest…and saw the massive amount of blood covering it.

The ex-mercenary felt his heart slow, and his throat began to tighten. It was too much to hope for… Seeing him now…he was gone. He had to be gone. He saw the final wound right there. Cloud wasn't a man who cried…but nevertheless he felt his eyes begin to sting. Part of his brain screamed in rage. Why hadn't he listened to him? Why hadn't he run away? Why did Sephiroth have to do this to him? Why didn't he just kill him decently? It fueled him with hatred for the fiend…but that wouldn't take away the sadness that was coming up. He was feeling a growing emptiness in him…and his body was feeling more tight, as if it was about to burst.

He knew it meant nothing…that it was too late…that it was more of a child's fantasy and refusal to believe the truth that he saw…

But still…he slowly leaned his head over the bloody body, bringing his head up to the mouth. As he did…fearful…terrified at the result…he felt himself slowly turn his head to the side, so that the cheek was facing Ragnar's body. He brought it forward a few precious millimeters more, and aimed it over the mouth. He closed his eyes, and tried to swallow his rapidly increasing breathing. He prayed with all his heart…

Then…to his surprise…a miracle happened.

He felt a very faint breath touch his cheek.

Cloud snapped his head back in surprise, and turned and looked down at him. Sure enough…his eyes confirmed it. The blood on his lips was very slowly moving in and off, with tiny ripples. Somehow…he was still alive. But that was impossible… He had been stabbed…

Cloud looked to the chest again from this distance. On doing so…he caught another whiff of the smell. And this time, it was far more distinctive and he recognized it. He had smelled it before countless times on the battlefield. It was the smell of roasted flesh. However, this wasn't from a major burn. This smell was from something far smaller…

As he looked down to the chest for the source, he indeed saw a mark right over the center of the chest. It was long and horizontal…perfect for a blade. And yet…that wasn't all. The flesh had been seared over it. It had been cauterized shut.

Cloud stared at this a moment, realizing that he had seen a mark like this before. But then…it suddenly struck him…

_Dr. Tumahab…_

The ex-mercenary remembered what had happened with Aerith, when she had been resurrected. That doctor with them…he had sealed up her wounds again, and then did something to her so that they healed afterward… He looked over Ragnar's body again on realizing that. And sure enough…something was happening here too. His wounds were all present, but each one, even the serious ones, had clotted and ceased bleeding. What he was looking at was fresh, but it wasn't flowing. That meant that this flow had to have stopped abruptly and recently. But this meant…that doctor had attended to Ragnar. But how? When? How had Ragnar gotten here? How had that doctor gotten here?

_Tumahab…_

_Wait a minute…_

_That…sounds like…Bahamut backward…_

Cloud felt himself stiffen a bit. Again…he was reminded that Ragnar's history had as much reality given to the mythological portions as the historical ones…

Nevertheless, the man snapped out of it, and looked back down to the youth. Relief flowed through him, realizing that he was still alive. Ragnar had taken a horrible beating…but he could recover. Whoever his guardian angel was, he had to thank for that. But he was still in terrible shape. It would probably drive him into agony to even move with those injuries. And he was already so pale from blood loss…he had to be incredibly weak at this point. He had to get out of here and to a medic as soon as possible.

Thinking of that, Cloud bent his head down closer to the youth's head.

"Ragnar." He called out. "Ragnar. It's Cloud. Can you hear me?"

The youth lay motionless.

"Ragnar!" Cloud called out louder. "Talk to me!"

Here, the youth spasmed. He abruptly gave a violent twitch, and arched his head one way. He gasped in a breath of air, sounding ragged and half choked.

"He…" Ragnar slowly rasped, barely above a whisper. "He…he killed…me…" After saying this, the youth let out another gasp, and collapsed again.

Cloud frowned. He should have guessed the kid wouldn't be conscious. Right now…he was lucky to not be comatose. From his spasms, Cloud realized it was only a matter of time before the horrible trauma his weakened body had been through drove him into shock. That could kill him even with the injuries closed. He needed to get him out of here while he still had time.

With that in mind, the ex-mercenary began to reach down to get in a gentle position to lift Ragnar's body up.

"This is going to hurt you, kid." He warned the youth. "But I have to get you out of this Dome and to a doctor before it's too late."

* * *

Sephiroth finished cleaning his blade, and returned it to the fold of his coat. That had almost been a waste… The fool actually thought he would be struck from behind by a weakling twice in his lifetime. At any rate, it was going to come to that sooner or later. It was no longer his concern. He had other things to attend to now. With that in mind, he continued to walk away from the bloodstains he had covered the floor with, and back to the elevator.

The place was silent. Only a few distant sounds of machinery working pervaded it.

And yet, as Sephiroth walked…he heard a very faint sound, barely louder than a whispered exhale…lightly touch the ground farther behind him.

At that…the dark man stopped walking, and slowly raised his eyes to look ahead of himself.

A smile spread across his face.

"…You finally came."

For a brief moment, silence was the only answer. But then, very slowly, calmly, and with the voice of having nearly limitless wisdom and knowledge…a man answered.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sephiroth kept his smile and gave a small snort. "You should have come a few moments ago. I already finished the boy."

"Oh…don't worry." The man slowly answered. "He's alive. I have seen to that… That is more than I can say for what you will be soon."

Sephiroth let out a chuckle at this, and slowly turned around to face his new opponent.

He was just as Mother said he would appear. Not in his full glory…but rather as a humanoid. He was clothed in purple robes, although it looked like beneath he wore some sort of mythril armor. He wore a seven-spired helmet that looked like a crown. His hair was white and yet looked perfectly healthy, and his face looked supremely old as well as fair and young. Just like himself…his blue eyes blazed with a power that defied his human flesh, and a mentality that defied that of the most ancient dragon.

Sephiroth realized he was fortunate enough to witness, in the flesh, the legendary Bahamut.

"…Did you teach your disciple his habit of making empty boasts?" The dark man asked in response to Bahamut's last statement. "And if you care so much for him, why did you save his life? Do you not know that I'll only bring him further pain in our next meeting?"

"That is assuming you survive _this_ meeting." Bahamut darkly answered, his ancient voice shaking the chamber. His body was as firm as stone, and his expression dark and grim. "You've shed enough innocent blood to make Griever itself blush. And I know what you're planning. And I know that you are risking something that threatens yourself as well as all life on this world."

"Do you now." Sephiroth calmly answered, not at all miffed by this.

"I won't waste my breath on trying to change your mind." Bahamut continued. "Besides…if I've interfered this much in human affairs already, I might as well go the full way. I am the servant of Gaia. I protect it against those who would harm it. And I will destroy all of those who prey on the innocent."

With that, Bahamut reached his hand out to his side. Moments later, an eruption of light went out from his palm. For anyone else, it would have been blinding, for it filled the entire area with dazzling light. But to Sephiroth, he didn't even wince. His pupils narrowed somewhat, but that was all. At any rate, the flash died down soon enough. When it did, it revealed a new item in Bahamut's hand. A great, slightly curved sword was shimmering in his grasp. One look at it showed how deadly it was. The metal was serrated oddly, as if to make it some sword of flame-shaped emblem, although it was a shimmering pale metal. The handle was made out of what looked like dragonscale.

Slowly, Bahamut curved this blade around and placed it in his opposing hand. He wrapped his grip around it and tightened, and then raised the weapon into the ready position.

"How boring." Sephiroth simply replied as he reached into his own black coat. A moment later, he was drawing forth Masamune from the abyss once again, and shifting into ready position himself. "I was hoping to fight you in your true form."

"By now…I thought you'd be used to not getting what you want." Bahamut answered without change in expression.

Sephiroth didn't alter either. He merely went into ready position and stared at the esper. Bahamut stared back, darkly and emotionlessly. Both were frozen for a few short moments.

Then, Sephiroth made his first move. Lunging forward, soaring above the ground with his speed, he tore at the beast. However, the esper showed no surprise, and didn't move until Sephiroth was on him and bringing his blade against him. He intended to give the esper just a cut for starters before hitting him away…

However…such was not to be. Bahamut's blade swung out and intercepted it. Sephiroth immediately put out another cross slash to knock it back, but Bahamut's sword matched the move and intercepted it as well. The esper didn't even shift weight, nor avert his dark gaze.

_How impressive…_ Sephiroth thought. _The boy didn't even see me move when I attacked him like this…_

With that in mind, the dark man broke off and stood in front of Bahamut a moment. For a brief second, the two hesitated again, both of their blades aimed at each other. But then, he attacked again, this time putting more power into his already astonishing speed. He sliced out again…but for his efforts found nothing. Bahamut intercepted once more. He brought his blade back and around again, and once more met with failure. After that, he swung back one more time, and brought his blade down with a heavy blow in an attempt to beat Bahamut down under his power.

Not only did the esper move to intercept this blow…but on doing so he held it perfectly. Again, he didn't shift weight, and he showed no strain. He merely glared at him. Sephiroth himself stood his ground and pumped his own power into the chop, although he showed no strain or upset either. However…that was different from what was running through his mind. Both men did quiver slightly around their blades as they locked, but neither of them looked like they were really trying. To the Jenova mutant's astonishment, Bahamut appeared to be perfectly matching him in strength. He wasn't even showing any signs of pain like the boy did…

_He's even stronger than I thought he'd be…_

_This will be interesting after all._

With that, Sephiroth yanked his blade away, shot back, and then lunged forward again for another attack, flying across the ground as he did so.

* * *

_"Pull in tighter, Phoenix Leader! I ain't gettin' my ships shot to hell so that you can get your ass blown out of the sky!"_

Mack swallowed at the thought, but did as he was told. He angled himself inward a bit more, moving so that he was more positioned over the prow of the Sierra. Everything inside him told him not to, and that he was crazy for even being here. The Sierra was likely to be destroyed in this maneuver, and them with it. And pushing in closer would only make the airships more of a prime target. However, they had no choice. He sighed uneasily, and then gunned up his ship further, mimicking the acceleration that the rest of the attack squadron was going through.

The formation roared over the enemy fleet, and soon left them behind as they headed straight for the shore. Squadron 1 was still intact. Squadrons 8 and 11 had replaced 2 and 3 now, and were shooting forward along with them. Each was still in full capacity, meaning a total of nine fighters. Just below them, forming a giant flying shield, was the Excalibur and the Sierra. Both were fully arming their weapons and countermeasures, and staying put right below the squadrons to act as their protection. Behind them, the Wutai Gold Navy was beginning to break up. The New Shinra was now driving destroyers forward to try and separate them. They were losing the ability to fight, and were taking more damage. They could only hold for this one run. If it failed…the operation failed.

As expected, Mack saw the destroyer guns cut off when they went by them, and focused back on the fleet. And just like before, he saw the enemy defense grid light up as the weapons turned their full attention to them. They were warming up to fire again…but this was no longer Mack's concern. His only problem now was getting there as fast as possible. Licking his lips anxiously, he tightened his grip on the controls and watched as they went forward a bit more. Then, just as they reached the same point at last time, the enemy opened fire with its initial ground guns.

This time, there were no maneuvers involved…only an increase of speed that forced the fighters to accelerate to keep up. The huge ships couldn't afford to dodge. They had to take bullet fire as it peppered against their hulls. Fortunately, the airships were a bit more durable, and aside from small showers of yellow sparks nothing happened.

That changed soon. Missiles began to be fired again, forcing their ships to unload the countermeasures. However, they weren't only firing flares and chaff. Their own machine gunners opened fire, and began to try and shoot down the missiles as well as blast the ground below with their own firepower. A few moments later, and the airships began to dump salvos on the enemy too, countering their own artillery with their firepower.

As Mack passed over the shore again and onto the mainland, the full stream of New Shinra firepower began to come to bear. They were shot at with all available missiles and guns, and began to get blasted from behind as well as in front. Countermeasures were applied more liberally as they went on, and Mack saw the fighters in the rear getting clipped, forcing them to tighten their formation up. But there was no drop in speed. The airships kept moving forward. The missile payload became heavier as they went on, and soon…Mack began to see balls of fire erupt from beneath him, against portions of the hull of the airships. The massive aircraft buckled under them…but kept moving forward with low reduction in speed. Though they were taking hits, the airships continued, still trying to blaze a path to victory.

Sighing nervously, wondering what price the people below were paying…Mack began to move to his onboard computers and adjust to begin targeting.

* * *

_Looks like we may actually make it…_

Commander Torunga thought this with a sigh as he read the latest preliminary report. Apparently, the last test run they did on the rods showed 94 percent effectiveness. This was good. It wasn't enough for a fully operational shield, but it was very close. It was just a matter of micro-adjustments now. They could still make a partial one at this, and one that would last for a few hours. This could be considered "operational" by the higher ups. They did have power now, because the reactor was finally working. The only thing now was to get the shield activated. And that would happen soon.

Well…soon enough.

Torunga looked up from the output sheet telling the latest results and in front of him. What he saw was the "command center" for the Gauntlet of Zeus. It wasn't much, if anything, to look at. The only thing that worked in here was the light switches for now. They didn't even have heat in the small building. The controls that would work the cannon and all of its subfunctions were currently lying in piles of partially gutted consoles around the room. The electricians were struggling to get them ready, but it would be hours yet before they could do anything with the controls. It didn't really matter, however. They would get done today, and that was what was important.

Of course, Torunga thought ruefully, this would now mean that the New Shinra would believe they could get anything out of him after a few cracks from the whip. If that was the case, then there was no telling what was going to become of them. This was probably only the first of many future threats, in which they would expect more and more from him just by intimidating him and his crew into squeezing blood from stones. That wasn't a very pleasant thought… However, he could rejoice for now. They had succeeded in this operation at least.

As the commander observed the work being done on the command center, his train of thought was interrupted by a ringing from his waist. He turned and looked down to rest his eyes on his radio. Immediately, he assumed that it was the higher-ups, wanting to see if he had done as he was told. With that in mind, he reached down and picked the radio off of his side, pushed a button, and then held it to his ear.

"This is Commander Torunga."

_"Commander, we have a situation."_ A voice quickly answered on the other end, sounding fearful and urgent. _"The facility is in danger. A group of fighters being guarded by two airships has broken off from the rest of the fleet and is headed straight for your location. We think there's a good chance that they know you're there, and we have no idea how close they need to be before they can fire a missile. We're trying to shoot them down, but odds are not good that we'll be able to do so before they can get into any sort of firing range. You have to raise the shield right now."_

Torunga's temporary enthusiasm suddenly vanished. Instead, his eyes widened in disbelief as he listened into the other end, showing his growing alarm. "What? An attack? We're being bombed?"

_"Affirmative, commander. And if you don't react soon the Gauntlet of Zeus is going to be destroyed. We estimate anywhere between twelve to twenty minutes."_

Torunga released the call button and practically dropped the radio. He looked around in fear a moment, but also cursed inwardly. So much for the officers keeping this place a secret. Now he and the rest of his crew could die after they had put so much time, energy, and blood into making this damn thing. He had been laboring for months of bad weather, deadlines, equipment problems, and threats to get this thing underway. A great part of him wanted to destroy it himself for all it had cost him...but more of him was outraged at the fact that they had done so much only to face destruction now. They had to protect it…but they couldn't. Unlike what the officer had said on the radio, they were unable to raise the shield yet. The electronics that would enable that wouldn't be ready for hours. In front of him, the console was still in pieces. They couldn't even push a generic button to raise shields right now, and they had no radar to tell when exactly an attack was coming.

With that in mind, Torunga realized that their priorities had changed.

He looked down the electricians. "All of you…drop what you're doing right now. You have eleven minutes to get the switch operational that activates the shield, and activate it, or we all die."

* * *

Aerith banged her shin, and nearly cried out. She stumbled a little for a moment. But then, she pushed herself up and forced her body to keep running. She banged her other shin a moment later, and then stubbed her toes. However, she clenched her teeth and forced herself to keep going. She realized she couldn't be here any longer.

Something…within the Planet…was agonized.

Aerith nearly jumped out of her boots a moment later as she heard a spurt of gunfire behind her. It echoed deep within the dark recesses of the Dome…and was soon answered with another, farther-away spurt. It sounded as far away as last time…so that meant they weren't being gained on. But that didn't mean they weren't still in mortal danger. The last few units were now bumbling their way wildly through the maintenance corridor of the New Shinra HQ Dome. They still had their flashlights, and up ahead of her Aerith saw a few beams darting around, seeing which way to go and also acting as a beacon for those who were farther behind. They didn't dare turn on more than a few. The others had to blunder on as best they could through the unlit areas. Darkness was their only advantage now…

They were somewhat spread out, and constantly passing each other as they ran on. The only thing Aerith knew for certain was that Yuffie and Barret were in the rear, using their own weapons to keep their pursuers at bay. They had hardly gotten ten feet into the opening that Chaos had made before the doors were opened in the Reactor. By the time the light of the chamber was beginning to fade, the first few soldiers had come in. Barret greeted them with a spurt of gunfire, making them hunker down for fear of an ambush, and buying them more precious time. But they soon recovered, and were now being chased through the depths of the Dome. Every so often, Barret or Yuffie would attack. Thanks to the darkness, the enemy had no idea whether or not their quarry was stopping for an ambush or was just giving out some parting shots. They were forced to duck and guard for a few moments. However…Aerith knew that couldn't last forever. They would turn on the lights soon…and then they'd be done for.

Aerith looked at the time.

_0640 hours._

That left them twenty minutes, she realized. If they weren't at the plane in twenty minutes, they'd be stuck here. And that would mean Cloud and Ragnar would be stuck here… She still had no idea where they were, and she could only hope they hadn't been spotted or captured…or worse. As it was, they barely knew where they were going. The ones in the lead had pulled out their compasses, aimed them to the southwest, and had just been running that way the best they could. They had no idea if they were going in the wrong direction, or if they would reach an obstacle they couldn't overcome. But this was the way of the airfield, and this was a good an option as any.

_Ragnar…Cloud…_ Aerith thought as she kept running. _Wherever you are…I hope you're heading for the exit.

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

Author's Note: After having a rather somber opening...I am very glad to present you with this one word...

PSYCH!

To clarify things and address potential critics, Ragnar _wasn't_ resurrected. Even after the heart stops, there is still a few minutes before the body starts suffering tissue death. Ragnar was run through in the last chapter and left to fall down the pit. However (I'll address this later in the story but I might as well tell you now to alleviate confusion), Bahamut came in as he was falling and caught him. He sealed his mortal wounds and fed a bit of his regenerative energy into him to keep him from bleeding and restart his heart. Then he left him for Cloud to find. BTW, in case you're wondering about temporality, the timing of the sections in this chapter aren't in exact chronological order. Bahamut was supposed to be giving Cloud mental suggestions to lead him to Ragnar while he was fighting with Sephiroth.

So to the critic, yes and no. Yes, I did have Ragnar live. No, I didn't bring him back from the dead. For reference, despite how it may seem, there are only two ways in this story to come back from the dead.

1. Phoenix's Omniapex Phasia (which isn't a factor since she died way back in The Griever Saga)

2. The Crystal Stone (which also isn't a factor, as it needs 999.5 years of sunlight before it can work again)

Everything else is "special cases" of not really dying. (i.e. The Four Fiends can't die because they are the embodiment of the dark sides of the Four Crystals. Neo Bahamut didn't die, but became dormant due to injuries.)


	51. After The Boom

Back with an update at last!

I would have been back sooner, but the head of my order betrayed us all to the dark lord and held me prisoner on the top of his tower while he martialled a force of orcs to decimate the face of the United States and then the world of men.

...No...I just made that up. Sigh

The truth is I've been hideously busy and run half ragged. For a while it was all I could do to get a paragraph written a day. But I finally got this out. Part of the reason for the delay is that this isn't a particularly exciting chapter, at least in my opinion. For the most part, this is just "filler". It's really hard to make flying a bunch of planes over a series of shoreline defenses that entertaining after the first minute or so. Oh well...you can see how I did.

* * *

Sephiroth shot backward through the air, riding on the streams of wind itself. However…this was an opponent who wasn't hampered by this. Bahamut looked up as he shot away from him, and then leapt into the air as well. His own power of levitation soon enabled him to sail right for the dark man, and renew his assault. He initially charged and swiped at Sephiroth, but in response the Jenova mutant calmly flipped back and over Bahamut's own head while in mid-air, coming behind him and hovering there. Like lightning, he struck out for the esper again. Yet Bahamut wasn't going to be stabbed from behind either. He twisted his body back one way, and twisted his limb back in the process to aim behind him. He deflected Sephiroth's blow, and then quickly twisted his body back and swung around to swipe at Sephiroth yet again. Once more…the dark man was genuinely surprised at how fast he reacted, and swerved back to avoid the blow.

The two shot away from each other, but at the same time continued to tail one another as they swept through the interior of the Dome. Their bodies seemed to be carried along on invisible rails as they swirled around each other and soared through the gaps and tunnels that filled the massive mechanical area. Every so often, Sephiroth, taking the offensive, would dart forward and slash at Bahamut. However, the esper would always counter or spin out of the way, letting Masamune hit only metal. He would counter a moment later, forcing Sephiroth to be cautious as he fought. The esper was serious and strong, and he couldn't be lax as he was with Ragnar.

Sephiroth abruptly shot forward again, and swiped his blade at Bahamut once more. Again, the esper lashed out and countered with a block. He did so three times against Sephiroth's advances, and both of them continued to sail through the air as this happened. On a fourth strike, however, aimed at Bahamut's neck, the esper pitched backward in midair, letting the blow sail over him harmlessly. The speed with which he did this stunned the dark man, as he realized he was wide open by the time Bahamut recovered and was slashing for his side. He barely managed to recover and swing his own sword down and around to intercept the blade. But he did in the end, and the two sides held a moment. Both of them poured out their massive strength against one another again. But in the end, Bahamut managed to overcome the Jenova mutant, to his surprise, and with the first grunt either of them had uttered in that battle forced his sword to the side and smashed it into a wall of conduits. The effect lodged it there for a moment, creating all the break Bahamut needed to go on the offensive.

Now Sephiroth was truly amazed, and his eyes began to show it as his cool exterior cracked. He managed to pull out Masamune to guard in time…but it was too late to keep Bahamut from assaulting him. With devastating power and speed, Bahamut flew at the dark man and unleashed his storm of blows. Sephiroth was amazed. He had never fought an opponent so fast and strong before. And never, _ever_ had someone forced him to retreat on his advance.

Bahamut dove forward and slashed at Sephiroth once more, this time aiming for his neck. On seeing this, Sephiroth didn't move to guard, but instead focused all of his attention into doing something else. As Bahamut brought the blade around…Sephiroth seemed to suddenly vanish into midair, letting Bahamut's weapon sail harmlessly by and imbed in a nearby conduit, much as Sephiroth's had. Moments later, the dark man reappeared behind the esper, his own sword over his head and ready to strike.

Then, just as it had been with himself and Ragnar, Sephiroth was stopped by Bahamut apparently using a sixth sense. Before the blade could strike, Bahamut's own sword was bent back and guarding behind him. The Masamune collided, but the esper held. A moment later, and Bahamut too faded out of existence. Sephiroth barely had to sensory capability to see him move and reappear, facing forward, right next to his body, and then drive forward in a jab. Sephiroth again was forced to react quickly to deflect it downward. However, not even halted, Bahamut continued to advance, swinging his blade back up and bringing it down from the opposite side. Sephiroth again had to deflect it, this time forcing it into a way that was not his intention. He realized, to his amazement, that Bahamut was forcing him to fight _his_ battle.

"I prefer to attack face to face…not stab my opponent in the back." Bahamut darkly stated as he continued to advance. "I want my foes to know my wrath when I destroy them."

Despite his continuing attempts to block, Sephiroth smiled back. A moment later, he disappeared from view and tried to come in from the side. But Bahamut reacted first, seeming to disappear and reappear to guard it. Sephiroth did this two more times, but each one was intercepted and blocked by the blade of the esper. At last…he reappeared over the head of the opposing warrior…with his own blade raised high over him. He dove down and brought the blade upon Bahamut hard. Even though the esper raised his own blade and guarded it, the clash was so strong that sparks went forth from both powerful weapons, and soon Bahamut was being forced slowly out of the air and to the ground.

"Sentimentality and honor are irrelevant notions of an unevolved mind." Sephiroth calmly answered as he pushed. "There is only one true law…live or die, by any means necessary."

Bahamut's eyes blazed as he glared back at him.

"…Only to one who loves nothing."

"Love is just as irrelevant and meaningless as the other emotions you prize so much." Sephiroth replied.

"Strong words for one who has been beaten by such an 'irrelevant and meaningless' emotion twice now." Bahamut answered. "And who is about to be again."

With that, to the surprise of the dark warrior, Bahamut gave a yell and pushed forward with all of his might. To the disbelief of Sephiroth…he found himself suddenly thrown off of the esper with incredible force, and back toward the ceiling. He sailed upward for a brief moment before connecting…and on doing so smashed into the wall hard, denting the cables and conduits around him. The dark man was overwhelmed as his impact was absorbed by the metal, and he began to pull out from it again. He almost felt pain from that…

However, to his further surprise…he soon had to dart out of the way again. Bahamut was on him within a fraction of a second, not at all tired or slowed from his act of power, and was slashing at him again. Sephiroth had to quickly move out of the way before the sword of the esper ripped a massive slash through the ceiling. Yet even that failed to slow the esper down, and soon he was on the offensive again.

_Unbelievable…_ The dark man thought.

_I might actually have to use more…

* * *

_

_Damn this Dome…_

Cloud's cursing did little to improve his situation as he moved as fast as his enhanced muscles could take him. He could afford to pay little mind to the moaning of the youth draped across his shoulders. If this was causing him more pain, it was unavoidable. He had to find a way out of here. And right now, this wasn't doing it.

The ex-mercenary now held Ragnar over his shoulders, and was doing his best to get to the top of the Dome. The voice, unfortunately, was on hiatus or something, for it didn't give him any advice on how to get out of the fortress as it had to lead him to Ragnar. The only alternative left was to try and find his own way out. Not trusting to be able to go out horizontally without running into a thousand soldiers, Cloud was doing the only other option he had…going up. With that basic rule in mind, he was ascending as fast as he could.

However, the going wasn't easy. There were lots of places in this Dome where one could ascend, only to find themselves blocked in some sort of dead end chamber, forcing the person to descend and try to find another ascension point. That was the case right now for Cloud as he wormed his way through the Dome. He had gone to all the trouble of finding an elevator that could go up another three floors…only to find that it terminated in some rather in descript room for maintenance. He grit his teeth in anger on seeing it, once again barring his way. He hadn't the time for this.

Eventually, he decided to do something about it. Luckily, he had more than enough strength to hold Ragnar over his shoulders with one arm. He did so now, and reached for his back with his other hand. In a moment, Event was out, and he went up to the nearest wall. After bracing himself for any steam blasts or potential other ills that could come from this…he plunged his sword into the wall and used the atom edge to cut a tremendous, man-sized section from it.

As expected, the wall erupted into steam, and several machines around it broke down on doing so. Cloud was forced to retreat again and shield himself. However, the Dome had lots of automatic systems to compensate for the massive amount of maintenance it required, and it did so now. Soon, the steam and other equipment leaks were shut off, and the way was clear. Cloud slowly recovered and looked to see what had happened. The metal that he had sliced through had collapsed into a pile on the floor, but it revealed another mass of conduits on the other side.

Cloud moved forward to quickly rake the first batch out of the way with his feet, and then sliced again. Once more, he had to retreat as it cut off. He had a feeling that someone somewhere was watching this, and knew that something was going wrong with their technological masterpiece. However, he couldn't worry about that now. This time, when the smoke died, there was a gap remaining, going clean through to the other side. There was just enough room for himself and Ragnar to move through.

Hoping that he hadn't just cut his way into another dead end, Cloud moved forward again, kicked the last of the debris out of the way, and went on.

* * *

Mack looked down to his console, wincing a bit from a blast of light that went off near him. The clock on it still read another two minutes. It made him grit his teeth and swear in a way that would have done Cid proud. He ended it with some sort of curse at time, demanding that it move faster.

_We don't have two more minutes!_

The grid wasn't getting any less hellish. It was amazing that the New Shinra had managed to put such thick defenses so far inland. At this point, what was thinning out was being compensated for by ground forces with RPGs, or multiple rocket launching vehicles. The firestorm of power wasn't lessening up…and they couldn't take it much longer.

Another powerful explosion ripped from below, and Mack looked down to see the result. The Excalibur was buckling. It was taking the worst. The pilot wasn't as good as on Cid's craft, and the lower hull had been heavily damaged as a result. Some shot had managed to puncture the air bag, and as a result it was having a hard time staying aloft. But even the Sierra was wavering. They were almost out of countermeasures, and all but one of their guns had been destroyed. Their salvos were empty, leaving them as nothing more than giant targets in the sky. And despite their best efforts, they were burning themselves out. Their damaged craft was taking much of a pounding. They were reducing speed, and as a result the New Shinra were getting more and more hits in. Mack frequently found his Phoenix grazed by stray fire. Some of the missiles were almost hitting them, forcing them to use their own countermeasures. One of the wingmen had already taken a disabiling hit, and was now continuing its flight on fumes.

Another powerful explosion struck from below, seeming to hit a vital point on the Excalibur. It must have…for an eruption followed it, causing flaming pieces of debris to suddenly explode up and around the fighters. Mack himself barely saw this in time and managed to swerve out of the way. The rest of his fighters quickly moved as well…but it was too late. Squadron 8's leader took too much, and a series of small fiery eruptions went off in the cockpit. To his credit…the pilot's final maneuver sent the Phoenix flying out from over the airships, so that it didn't crash into them and explode. However, another wingman went too far…and a cannon shot hit its rear. As it exploded into a fireball, Mack saw a pilot go flying from the cockpit, deploying a chute as he did. Mack didn't even know if this pilot would hit the ground before this firestorm killed him…

Those thoughts, however, were interrupted by a crying out on the radio.

_"This is Excalibur! We've lost our second stern engine!"_

_"Use the auxilary! Use the damn landing jets if you have to!"_

_"No good! Fire has broken out! Wiring snapping-"_

The captain was cut off as another eruption went off. It was below this time, but the Excalibur lurched as another blast of flame destroyed another section of the airship. The fighters got out of the way…and this time began to move out as far away from the Excalibur as they did. Flames seemed to be growing on it…and it was wavering.

_"We've lost the controls! All alternate circuits failing! Countermeasures lost! We're dropp-"_

The radio cut off after this, as the rest of the electronics on board the Excalibur began to fail. Mack looked down and out again, and saw the prow of the great airship suddenly take a nosedive. For a brief moment, the fighters and the Sierra were clear of the firepower, as it turned its full attention toward finishing off the falling Excalibur. However, that was no longer necessary. All systems were failing, and a chain reaction had been set off. Mack saw lines of explosions begin to go off around the entire ship, increasing in frequency and power, as huge pieces of the craft flew off. It continued to fall, and soon fell into a nosedive. A diving noise cut the air as the massive airship pitched down and picked up speed. The fighters and the remaining airship continued to watch…but they knew it was too late. There was no time for the crew to bail out now, and nowhere to go. After a few fateful moments, the craft crashed into the ground, and immediately erupted into a fireball. The force of the explosion ripped through the air, violently thrashing about the remaining airship and the fighters. Mack himself had to grab on hard to his controls and fight to keep them steady…but his attention was solely on the Excalibur as it turned from fire into smoke, and began to burn. One of their airships had finally been shot down.

The commander had little time to worry about the crew, however. With one of them down, they had that much lower protection, and the enemy soon exploited it. Soon, they were being fired at again. The Sierra was taking the worst beating, being mercilessly attacked with twice as much firepower before. But now, they were no longer in the clear. In seconds, another explosion went off. Mack's radar beeped loudly to show another wingman down. Flak soon began to erupt around the sides, forcing the wingmen in further. Even then, missiles and cannon shots came inward and nearly hit them…so much so that Mack was now forced to engage in evasive maneuvers. The Sierra alone provided little protection now, and soon had enough to deal with on its own. On his part, Mack soon found himself going for his countermeasures again as more rockets began to sail his way. The first two missiles headed for him were destroyed…but he realized he was nearly out. Once he was, he'd be a sitting duck.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Mack looked down to the time. There was still another minute left.

_"Commander, we're getting killed out here!"_ The voice of Phoenix 2 sounded.

_"I can't keep this up much longer! I've lost a maneuvering engine!"_ Phoenix 3 added.

Mack fumed and called over his radio. "You hear that, captain?"

_"Yeah, I heard it! What the hell do ya' want me to do about it?"_

"I have to increase speed! We're getting murdered out here!"

Mack had a feeling that his fellow wingmen didn't like the sound of that. They knew that the Sierra couldn't keep up with its level of damage. That meant they'd be out in the open again, like they were last time. But they had no choice. Back at the sea, the enemy was starting to rout their fleet. If they didn't make this now they never would. Staying where they were might be the truly fatal thing to do. And so, with that in mind, Mack reached down to his throttle and tipped it back to full. An acceleration force snapped him back into his seat…and his craft suddenly went rocketing out from over the Sierra.

Moments later, the rest of his wing were falling in behind him, accelerating as well. For a brief moment, they were clear as the enemy undershot them. It was a miracle that they were able to accelerate through the firestorm. Mack used this time to look below and to his counter. The targeting system recalibrated to take into account this new speed, and the time shrank to thirty seconds. Mack exhaled and hoped that was enough, and then leveled his gaze ahead of him. He watched as the guns below continued to undershoot him, but rapidly began to even out again, moving to attack the now unprotected fighters…

However, an instant before the first missile could readjust…Mack felt his craft suddenly shudder. It wasn't only him, but the rest of his wing too. Some force was shaking the air around them. The commander looked out in confusion, and turned down to his radar to see what was going on. It turned out he didn't have to. Moments later, the lower cockpit view was filled with the image of the Sierra as the airship once again rolled underneath them. Firepower soon impacted it, but it once again took the blows.

Mack was astonished.

"Captain Cid? What're you-"

_"Stop talkin' and keep flyin', you damn idiot!"_ Cid yelled back over the radio. _"We put all our spare power into the engines! We can't maneuver or use countermeasures! I'm blowin' my baby to hell, so you better not #$?! this up!"_

Mack hesitated, staring at Cid's ship and taking this in. Then he understood. At this speed, it was all the New Shinra could do to get a direct hit. Their side shots were too imprecise. They could still shoot them down…but not with the Sierra in the way. It was acting as a shield again. Only now, it couldn't fight back. All it could do was take the shots…which it now did as firepower blasted away at it, sending more metal fragments everywhere. The Captain was sacrificing the ship to give them a clear shot.

Mack couldn't believe Cid would do such a thing…but now wasn't a time to dispute it. Apologizing mentally for Cid's sacrifice, he looked up ahead and kept flying forward.

The next thirty seconds dragged on for an eternity. Mack kept looking to the time and cursing at it to move faster. If anything, the New Shinra seemed to shoot now harder than ever. Missiles and cannon fodder blasted away at the hull of the Sierra, until it looked like a trail of flaming debris was being carried through the sky. Stray shots continued to get through, but it no longer mattered. They couldn't stop now. They had to keep going without avoiding, lest they fall out from over the Sierra and be a sitting duck. Mack winced as he heard the Sierra get blasted again and again, each time dreading to see the same fate that befell the Excalibur. Eruptions went out from time to time eternally…but it continued to fly onward. Each second seemed to go by slower than the last, and to Mack it seemed as if time would stop before they reached there.

One massive explosion made the Sierra buckle. A stream of firepower went out from under it as it wavered in the sky, and struck the side of the other remaining Squadron leader. The attack caused an eruption that made the craft spiral wildly to the side…where a heat seeker impacted it and turned it into flaming debris. More shots began to graze the sides of the other craft. Another eruption went off, actually making the Sierra pitch dangerously yet again. Mack thought it was over, that they would collapse after all this time…

Then…the most wonderful sound he had heard in a long time went out.

The computer beeped to indicate it was in firing range…and locked on.

Mack snapped out of it, and quickly looked back to his console. Sure enough…it was all green, and his special missile was locked. Almost spastic…he jammed both fingers down on the firing buttons.

Moments later, two hisses erupted from the side of his Phoenix as the two specially armed missiles broke off from the sides, activated their targeting systems, and ignited. The twin rockets shot away from Mack's craft a moment later, dodging through the firestorm far faster than human eyes could target, and soared for their destination.

* * *

After several long minutes of running through the innards of the Dome, banging her legs and arms into what seemed like every metalwork in her way, and fearing all the while that those behind them would catch up, Aerith and the others at last were in visual range of the end.

The metalwork ahead was now visible, for there was light on the other side. Pale and dim was its glow, but it was not industrial. It was of some sort of different quality. Aerith initially saw little other than that the wall ahead was smooth and not of the same polished metal like the interior. As the group ran onward, it became more clear and distinct. She began to see metal sutures along it, and signs of some other heavy machinery built into it. However, it didn't bear the same conduits and pipes that ran everywhere else, and there appeared to be some space in front of it. As the others further ahead reached it, they fanned out before it and at last came to a halt, filling the busy inner machinery corridors of the Dome with loud breathing as well as gunshots and hydraulics.

At last, Aerith too came up to it. The others filled in behind her, with Barret and Yuffie taking the last position. They turned back the way they had come, panting with anxiety as well as exhaustion, and looking for signs of some other attacker.

The Cetra looked up and around herself. However, as far as she could see, this relatively blank metal wall stretched to the right, left, and up as far as the eye could see. Not only that, but there was indeed a five foot space between it and the innards of the Dome. She didn't understand this at first, until through looking around she noticed that the area was curved. Then she understood. This was the exterior wall of the Dome.

"We made it…" She exhorted aloud.

Yuffie and Barret turned their heads briefly to this, seeming to not realize that they had finally made it through. After the long, fearful, dangerous run through the bowels of the Dome, they had had last reached their exit. The feeling gave them immediate relief and joy. Many others on the group shared it…but some did not. Tifa was among them, as she, without smiling, walked forward to the edge of the Dome, and put her hand against the wall. She held it there a moment…before abruptly drawing it back, making a fist, and then punching forward. The amount of force was shocking, and a rather loud bam erupted from it that sounded through the interior, actually causing the others to look at her in confusion. To anyone else, that would have broken all four of their knuckles. Tifa didn't even shake her hand after doing this.

"…So how do we get through this?" The woman finally asked.

This made all those gather pause, as they slowly realized the legitimacy of this question. Until now, they had still had enough instruction to know where they were going. But now that they were at this point, they realized that one of the dead or non-present members of their group probably knew the way out, but had not shared it. Now they began to realize they were at an impass…

There were a few more moments of silence, when one of the Wutai soldiers finally turned and put out a more useful question. "I don't suppose anyone has anything that could pierce the metal of this wall?"

Another soldier frowned and shook her head at that. "Even if we still had the torches, I doubt they could get through the armor of the Dome."

"Well we better think of something!" Yuffie answered back with growing anxiety. "Those guys are still after us, and they're probably not that happy about what I've been doing to them! And now we're in light!"

"We have a few grenades left…" Another Wutai soldier spoke. "But they can't get through armor."

Tifa paused a moment here, but then suddenly seemed to realize something. She turned her head to the largest member of their group. "Barret, your minigun can pierce armor, can't it?"

Barret turned to Tifa at that. He paused a moment, as if thinking it over himself. But then, he gave a nod. "Yeah…yeah, it can." He began, initially sounding enthusiastic. However, that soon faded, and his surly look returned. "But I've been shootin' the Shinra all day, and I'm nearly outta ammo. I don't know how much I got left, and if it's gonna be 'nough to shoot our way out."

"We might as well give it a try. We don't have anything else." Tifa answered.

Barret paused again for a moment, but then grunted and gave a nod. He turned away from the corridor, leaving Yuffie alone to guard it, and faced the wall ahead of him instead. He planted his feet, and moved his flesh and bone hand to his gun and began to adjust something. "Alright, y'all!" He sounded around him. "Get the hell outta the way and stay covered! I don't know if these things are gonna ricochet!"

Seeing as everyone had already seen the effect of Barret's bullets, they didn't need to be told twice. They immediately went off to the sides and back into the machinery portion, taking cover behind thick and broad areas. Aerith herself got behind a rather thick looking transformer box, and covered her head as she crouched behind it. Even Yuffie, who was supposed to stay guard, hunched down and crawled back, so that Barret's own body became a human shield for her smaller one. Once all were in place, Barret dug his feet in, braced his gun arm, took aim at the wall, and opened fire.

The gap passage was soon filled with a deafening echo as bullets erupted from the end of Barret's gun arm. Aerith winced and squinted, covering her ears as best as she could. Yet she still managed to watch as streams of light came forth from the end of the barrel and embedded at a part of the wall. As Barret had feared, they did ricochet, but only to a small degree. As they impacted the wall, most of their bulk embedded into the steel and pounded deep divots into it, while only fractional pieces snapped off and went flying away. Most of the bullets merely compressed inside and then fell off, causing a slow trickle of bullet metal to rain down from the hole. At first, nothing happened. As Barret fired, his bullets sank deep into the armored wall, but nothing came through. Only yellow light and red slag formed in a small indentation…and Aerith feared for a moment that it was no good. If so, then she might have to try… But she doubted she could make a flame hot enough to melt this kind of steel, and even if she could she was still drained from the shields. Then…there was the matter of that feeling that came over her…

However, even as these fears entered the Cetra's mind…a ray of white light burst forth from the impact area. The bullets had pounded their way through, and now the early morning light reflecting off of the white snow sent a dazzling ray within. Barret grinned and grunted a "yeah", and then began to move his arm slowly up. As he continued to fire, the shots impacted along the hole he made and began to eat away from it, and he slowly began to make a long cut into the metal. He continued to fire, and slowly began to make a space for them to escape through.

Despite Yuffie's own cowering, she soon threw her shuriken again into the darkness. Aerith wasn't sure if she saw anything or not. She could hear nothing over the gunfire. She hoped that they were staying away, interpreting this as some sort of attack on them and not an escape strategy, which would make any pursuers charge them. Barret continued to blast away at the wall until he had a three foot long "gash" into it. But after that, he frowned, and immediately twisted his gun and began to move horizontally. He proceeded to blast a rough two foot line, and then repeated the motions to make a crude rectangle. Only the first side was blown all the way through. However, he quickly went over the other three sides again, and continued to do so for a few brief moments as he spent the rest of his ammunition. He slowly wore away at more of it, until the metal began to break in a few places and let more light through.

But at that point, the turret suddenly stopped spitting out bullets. It continued to turn and make a whirring sound, but no more came from it. Barret did this for a moment, but then grit his teeth and held his arm back. What was left was a partially punctured rough exit in the metal, still smoking and smoldering from what had been unloaded into it.

"That's all I got." Barret answered. "I can't blast through anymore."

No one had any time to ponder this statement…because more gunshots soon went off. This time, it came from behind them. Luckily, the shots were wild, and all that anyone saw hit was the wall in front of them as a chain of sparks went off against it, the result of machine gun fire against an armored surface. At that, everyone immediately snapped out of their daze from before, turned around, and looked back into the darkness. Even in the black area, they could see some movement, and a few reflections of light from metal and visors. Yuffie didn't hold back, but the moment her shuriken returned threw it again. The others with guns took cover and quickly began to respond.

However, as Aerith got up and saw Barret, now useless without ammunition, running for cover himself, she saw one of them not do so. Tifa stepped forward again, and moved once more to the space on the wall she had hit before. Only now, it was right over the place where the rough rectangle had been cut. The firefight soon began, and the two sides were beginning to shoot at each other once more. More stray bullets whizzed by the entrenched soldiers and hit the metal wall beyond, impacting around Tifa's body and nearly grazing her more than once. Yet she had no fear. While the others tried to keep the New Shinra pinned down, she exhaled, made a martial movement that looked like she was focusing power, and then swung her fist forward full force and iron palmed the space for all she was worth. Aerith didn't see it move, but thought she heard it creak somewhat. Without hesitation or pause, Tifa immediately began to unload on it with both fists with such power and speed that Aerith was shocked. These blows would do little other than shatter ones fists against an immovable object with anyone else, and yet she tirelessly and painlessly pounded away at the metal while a shootout continued around her.

Her work did bear fruit soon. As she continued to beat the metal, Aerith saw pieces of the edges crack. More light from outside began to spill in. And the more that came, the harder Tifa beat. The metal began to bulge and sway, and continued to crack and strain. Finally, she paused long enough to rear back and focus an especially large amount of power into one arm. Then, she struck forward with so much force that Aerith could almost swear the ground around them shook.

With this mighty blow, a huge cracking went off as what was left of the metal snapped. A foot-thick section of metal popped out from the side of the Dome and fell to the ground. A blast of frigid, cold air streamed in, and the sound of the winter wind accompanied a frigid gale. The sun was still just rising, but the light was high enough in the sky to blind those that had been in darkness so long. Yet despite all this, Aerith felt her spirits rise as fresh air rushed into her nostrils, and the wide open world outside was revealed.

Surprisingly, it was one of the Wutai soldiers who took charge next. While still shooting, he snapped his head out to the exit. "Go! Make for the airfield!"

There was a moment's hesitation. Even Yuffie didn't want to be the first one to leave, and in doing so secure her place of safety while leaving the rest of the group to their fate. Aerith herself, unarmed as she was, felt a notion of solidarity obliging her to stay. However, this pause was both unneeded and potentially dangerous. Tifa clenched the fist that had given the final blow, showing signs of pain at last, but then turned and went to Aerith. At last she ducked low to avoid potential counterattacks, and darted over to the Cetra's side. On reaching her, her good hand shot out and seized her by the shoulder.

"Come on!" She yelled over the bullets as she yanked the woman to her feet. The power and speed with which she did so left no room for arguing. Once she was on her feet, she was powerless to resist as Tifa dragged her over to the opening. Nearly throwing her through it, the woman dragged the Cetra to the edge and gave her a shove to help her move out. At the last moment, Aerith complied, and proceeded to jump out of the hole and into the exterior.

For a moment, the woman was terrified. She didn't immediately hit ground, and realized that they were a certain distance in the air. She feared a long and painful, perhaps even fatal, fall. However, her free fall descent lasted only a moment, before she felt her lower body enveloped in soft coldness. It was a good ten foot drop from where they had made their exit, but there was several feet of snow piled up at the side of the Dome, providing a very large and deep cushion to impact her fall. Her body crushed into it as she landed, and immediately the powder dipped into every break in her clothing and went into her skin, giving her a freezing sting. The effect further awoke her from her previous daze, and almost immediately on landing she struggled to rise up again and stand on the snow.

As she rose, Tifa herself sailed down and impacted nearby. She got up quicker than the less physically capable Cetra, took her by the arm again, and drew her further away from the "window", giving more room for the others to fall. Soon they did. Barret leapt down next. After a pause, Yuffie followed. The four turned and looked up, and waited for signs of the others to come. For a long moment, they saw nothing, but continued to hear gunshots, and saw one every now and then come out from the side.

But then, to Aerith's surprise, all of the remaining soldiers leapt out as a string. As they were still falling, a series of explosions went off more or less uniformly behind them. Aerith saw a few small tongues of flame come from the opening as the last one fell, getting a bit scored as she came down. But once they were down, each immediately got to their feet, and started to run for it.

"Come on!" One called. "You should have started running already!"

Yuffie, on hearing this, immediately took off after them. Tifa looked to Aerith and urged her on, and after a pause, Aerith's confusion cleared and she began to run after them. Tifa followed. Barret was last to move, looking back to the opening, now seeing smoke coming from it, and then turning back to the others before beginning to move.

"What the hell was that?" He called out to them as they ran.

"We threw the last of our grenades into the machinery before we jumped!" One of the soldiers called back. "We must have busted a few machines…burst a few valves… Hopefully it will keep them pinned down until we can get to the plane!"

"Let's hurry up and get there!" Tifa called back. "I want to try radioing Cloud again!"

* * *

"Damage report!"

"The second turret has gone offline again!" One of the officers on board the _Murasame_'s deck responded. It was growing increasingly chaotic in here. None of the consoles were blowing yet, but their ship was taking such a pounding that emergency lights and signals were going off all around it. From the display of the outside, Godo could see guns relentlessly pounding away at them. They had already disabled one of their turrets…two if what this latest report said was right. They were sustaining heavy damage. They could keep defending themselves for now, but not much longer.

"Decks three and four report a breach!" The officer who had spoken, the engineering officer, continued. "The main engine is overheating!"

"Admiral!" Another officer called, this one manning the tactical station. "The _Mikado_ is sinking! The destroyers who were attacking it are switching their targeting to us! We have to pull out soon!"

"Not yet!" Godo immediately yelled back, bracing himself against the rails as the ship pitched again from taking another heavy shot. "What's the status of the missile?"

"Impact in less than one minute!"

"Order the fleet to stand their ground until impact is confirmed!" Godo responded. "We're going to give them as much time as they need for as many shots as they need!"

"The fleet is collapsing, Admiral!" The tactical officer yelled back. "If we don't break for it now, some of the remaining ships won't get away!"

"We can hold these Shinra dogs for another minute!" Godo yelled back. "Stand your ground!"

"Impact in forty-five seconds!"

* * *

"It's ready!"

Torunga sighed in relief. The past few minutes had been nerve wracking. They had no radar systems, so they had no idea when an attack would come. He had been forced to simply work as fast as he could and hope for the best. And in a rush job like this, the chance for error was only compounded. The electricians had fumbled and mixed up countless wires while trying to find the critical ones that would simply activate the shield. It wasn't enough to just hook up a button. They also had to wire up all the priming controls, and they had to radio instructions to reactor control to pick up some options that they couldn't do alone. Without a display, they worked somewhat blind and simply hoped that somewhere in the computer space their controls were doing the right thing.

A pile of five electricians were at the console, having somewhat ripped it apart once again and scrambled over it for a few fateful minutes to try and get it working. However, they were still alive now, and Torunga heard nothing else coming outside. And now they were done, and were quickly backing away from their work once again. The head electrician remained in their midst, pulling his hand away from one last set of wires he had pinched together with a set of pliers. On doing so, he looked over to the Commander and gave a nod.

"It's ready. We've made all the preparations."

"Then activate it. Now." Torunga immediately answered.

The man nodded, and then exhaled a sharp breath of air before moving to the main button. As he did, the rest of the electricians finished backing up and looked out the window to the exterior. Torunga found himself doing it too. Now it was time to see if everything had gone right. If so…then they would see the shield deployed around their site for the first time; the only other shielded structure in the world. And to pull it off with so much more stringent requirements and at so short a window of time…it would be nothing short of remarkable. And so, he eagerly looked as the man pressed the button.

Nothing.

Torunga froze at this. The head electrician couldn't see outside himself, but his face immediately turned puzzled as he looked up. He would have heard the massive generators go off and the sound of projected lasers if nothing else. But he heard none of that. He pressed the button again, once more with no effect. He pressed it a third time, and still nothing. Torunga noticed this, as did the others. Their faces began to lose enthusiasm…and Torunga's began to grow worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." The electrician answered as he looked down to the button and pressed it again. Still no effect. Confused, he began to look around himself. "It's not working."

Torunga clenched his teeth and swore. He looked around for a moment, still seeing no change, and felt a bit of fear begin to rise in him. An attack was still coming, and they were still defenseless. "Damnit…" He cursed aloud. "What now? Did reactor control screw up?"

In response, one of the electricians immediately began to fire up their radio and call on it, to confirm Torunga's inquiry. But as they did this, the electrician dropped the button and began to look around the web of wires that had been woven around them in their work, looking for some problem. "Did we not do something right?" Torunga asked, his irritation growing…but only to mask his increasing fear. "Did we miss a link? Did a command not get entered?"

"We entered everything, sir." One of the electricians answered, giving an innocent shrug from the side.

Torunga frowned and began to bend down as well, getting to the side of the electrician and beginning to look through the wires. "We obviously missed something!" He called back, his fear making him lose control of his temper. "Don't just stand there! Try to find the problem! Go back over the protocol! We have to find what went wrong!"

* * *

"Thirty seconds to impact!"

* * *

As Torunga and the others bent down and began to dig through the wires, the one remaining electrician pulled the radio down from the side of his head and shook it. "Reactor room says all systems are go. There's no problem."

"Well tell them to check it again!" Torunga yelled back. For all he knew, the problem was on their end and not his. There was little reason to suspect it either way. Anything could be wrong. There were a hundred possibilities that they now had to run through in seconds. And each moment that went by put Torunga into a further panic. At any moment now, doom could come down upon them. They had to find what the problem was and fix it now. They had no more time for delays.

"Damnit!" The head electrician cursed as he threw a handful of wires down. "They all look good! If there's a short it would take hours to find!"

Torunga swore as well. In his frustration and anger, he rose from where he stood and went over to the console itself. Seizing it, he yanked back with such force that one would think if there were any wires there, they would have been severed. But fortunately, in this case, there was enough leeway for him to yank back. Once he had pulled it back, he nearly threw himself on top of the console and ducked his upper torso behind it and reached for the wires. Cursing again, for it was too dark to see, he reached back for his belt and pulled out his pocket flashlight. He switched it on and shone it down on the area behind, trying to see the problem.

Then, as if he had just found a glimmer of a gem embedded deep within granite…there it was. It shone right in front of him, clear as day. One of the color coded main wires hovered just a little in front of him, nearly severed in two. At that…he immediately recognized the problem. They had crossed too many circuits on this rush job of wiring. They ended up having to cut a few. In their haste, they must have accidentally snapped the main wire. But there it was now, clear as day. He felt some relief flow into him. This could be fixed easily enough…

However, at that moment…those gathered paused in their work. Not only them, but every member of the work crew on the frozen mountain. A new sound began to fade in on the wind, and slowly grew louder. It was a high-pitched whining sound…like that of a cartoon bomb.

On hearing it…Torunga stiffened briefly and felt his eyes widen. He knew what that was. Cartoon-like as it sounded…he had been in combat long enough to know what that was…the sound of something small and incredibly fast cutting through the air…and getting closer.

Fresh fear filling him, Torunga quickly went for his belt for his wire strippers. He had only seconds left…and there was no time to get an electrician in on this. It was up to him.

* * *

"Fifteen seconds to impact!"

As this was sounded, the deck of the _Murasame_ rocked violently. This time, one of the consoles did snap and then erupt into flame. As the crew members were flung about chaotically, one of the officers recoiled from his console in shock, seeing sparks and flames suddenly roaring from it. A moment later, he snapped out of it, and dove for his fire extinguisher. As he put it to use, a fresh volley of cannon fire shook the deck of the Murasame again. Fresh sirens blared. The engineering officer looked over his own console for the latest bad news.

And through it all…Godo stood as straight and tall as a statue, and looked at the projected image before him, staring down the enemy destroyers as if he dared them to sink him.

"Admiral! Our lateral controls are failing! Fire has broken out on decks 1 and 2!"

"Stay the course!" Godo yelled back. "We're not leaving!

"Ten seconds to impact!"

Another volley shook the ship. The flames burned higher on the one console, making the officer more liberally discharge the contents of the extinguisher on it. Fear surged in the hearts of the hardened Wutai officers, despite their renown bravery, and anxiety made them more reckless and erratic in their movements.

"We've lost the third turret!" The tactical officer yelled. "If the last turret fails, we'll be nothing but a target in the water!"

"Admiral, gunners report overheating! We have to give the barrel time to cool!" The communication officer interjected.

"Tactical, give me a readout on the target site!" Admiral Godo shot back. "I want to know the result the moment of impact!"

"Aye sir!" The officer yelled back, despite his own mounting fear of their situation. He would obey his admiral coolly to the death. He quickly began to adjust the setting on his own console to interpolate data being sent from spy relay stations nearer to the target sight. Some of their own long range sensors could give data, but it wasn't adequate. Luckily, their spies could get close enough to give a bit more information on it. Not enough to do any damage, but enough to know something of its activities.

"Five seconds!" The radar chieftain announced. "Four! Three! Two! One!"

Despite the chaotic battle raging around them, the bridge went silent. The only noise that filled the air was that of the cannon fire outside and of the burning and sparking console. Everyone else held their breath and paid no more mind to the tremors and shifts on their bridge. They focused all of their attention simply on the tactical officer. Now…it had come to it. Their missile had impacted. The shot they had worked and labored so hard to get off had made its full run and embedded on its course, at the price of many of their lives. Now…they slowly waited and watched as the tactical officer poured his eyes over the readouts, waiting for their damaged antennas to get the correct amount of information. What was it going to be? Was it a hit? Or would their fighters have to risk their lives to make another shot? It seemed like it took longer than fifteen minutes to get a reply…but Godo stood and waited just the same.

The tactical officer's back was to Godo, so he did not see his face. But after a time…the communications officer put a hand to his ear. Something seemed to be coming through on his headset. He turned back to his console at that, and held on for a moment listening. As the officer did…Godo managed to catch a darkening of mood around him. He saw the man move slower…and his tension slowly fade as his arms slumped. While he did…the tactical officer inhaled slowly.

"…Report." Godo finally ordered, although it was neither loud nor vicious. Just a small order.

The officer swallowed, and sighed again.

"…No hit." He finally stated. The words were heavy and long, like bells in a cathedral, and they seemed to both weigh on all present as well as echo throughout the room with a grim silence.

The communications officer sighed…and spoke as well after a moment, pronouncing more dark words.

"…Two seconds prior to impact…their shield went up. The missiles impacted on it. Their emplacement is now impregnable from bombardment."

* * *

Torunga hunched over the console, sweat pouring down his brow, leaving his wet, nervous, trembling fingers clamped around the wires he had twisted together mere seconds ago. The echoing from the large explosion that had gone off right over them a few moments earlier was still dying, and in his mind he could still see the massive fireball that had erupted on the pale blue prism that now enveloped their work site. The prism was flickering now, and some of its sections went on and off. It wasn't perfect. However…it had done its job. Torunga still felt weak, like a prey that had narrowly escaped the jaws of a predator, and was forced to rest simply to appreciate the fact that it had earned the right to live another day, and realize that it wasn't in danger anymore.

Behind him, the electricians were much the same way. The entire construction site had gone silent as the workers stared blankly at the burning prism that surrounded them, watching the smoke from the missiles slowly fade. Death had brushed them by…and they had barely escaped with their lives. Not since before the initial survey team arrived had it been this silent on the mountain.

Torunga slowly swallowed at last…and moved his fingers off of the wires. They loosened a bit, but it no longer mattered. The shield had been activated. Doing the fastest bit of engineering he had ever done, he had used his own wire strippers to quickly remove the insulation from both sides of the wire, brought them together, twisted them, and then held with his fingers for dear life. All the time, he had heard the fateful sounds of that incoming missile howling for his death and that of his men, like a fell banshee coming to take their lives.

But in the end…it had come to nothing. The missiles had been stopped.

As Torunga relaxed, and his body slowly began to slide off the top of the console like a sack of dirty laundry, he realized they had done it.

* * *

They had failed.

As cannon shots continued to tear the _Murasame_ apart, the crew found themselves unable to react immediately. It had been for nothing. The operations…the problems…those who had given their lives to make this work…it had all been in vain. The enemy had succeeded ahead of schedule. They put a shield up before they thought it was possible. And now…it was over.

Godo's head bowed slightly…as his insides burned with anger at how they had failed. Nothing his rage could do could make up for it…but he could mourn all those who had given so much in an attempt to make this operation succeed, only for it to falter at the end of all things. He had kept his crew and this fleet here hoping it would triumph. Now they had died for little. It brought back dark memories…memories of risking much in the Wutai-Shinra War only to have the Shinra make their best laid plans fail in the end. It was always a bitter sting…and now he felt it again. He had to steel himself to take it for a short while, as the rest of the crew turned and looked to him, waiting for what order he would give next. And for a moment, he only let their fleet continue to take a pounding.

Then, face full of bitterness and rueful abandonment, he turned his head up and gave an order.

"…Tell the whole fleet to pull back. Pull us back to escape while we still have time."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	52. Flight Of The Gelinka

I hope my writing style doesn't take an "archaic" turn this chapter. I've been reading a lot of Lord of the Rings lately, and I tend to imitate styles that are fresh in my mind...

* * *

Once more, the two gladiator-like warriors collided, bringing their power down on each other. They glared hard into each other's eyes, burning with fury and passion and not backing down. After that, they leapt apart and then shot forward again, renewing their assault.

As they continued to lock swords, their bodies continued to hover in midair, flying back and forward again, and cutting deadly arcs of light around them. They spiraled around each other, continuing to shoot through the insides of the Dome. And yet, they did so in such a way it looked as if they weren't even trying to miss the endless amount of machinery and debris around them. They focused almost all of their energy on each other. Again and again they shot away from each other and shot back, and each lock of a blade sent another blast of light out as sparks flew from the blades.

Sephiroth and Bahamut clashed once again. The esper was stunned at the power of this man. It was far greater than what he had forseen. He was maintaining a poker face well…but the truth was that he was struggling for his own life as he battled on with him. He wasn't aware that humans could attain such power. This was a god amongst mortals, even amongst other espers. Had he been with Wyvern now, and both of them had the same level of power they had when they first fought each other to the death…Sephiroth would still defeat them.

Abruptly, the dark man swung his blade around. Using his power, he threw Bahamut and his sword off from him and away against the wall. Before he even landed, he shot after him and brought his blade around again, intending to slice through him. However…as the slash went across, Bahamut once again vanished into thin air. Yet the force of the blade was still great enough to make the air slice through the metal behind him, so great that an entire section of their corridor bent inward and twisted in the wake of the blow. Bahamut, on his part, reappeared in front of Sephiroth a moment later, as the wall behind him fell apart from the slash.

The esper shot out with a jab for Sephiroth's face. However, the dark man was still fast. To the esper's amazement, he didn't even seem to be growing tired as the fight went on. He dodged out of the way, and soon slashed at Bahamut's own head. The esper snapped his own face back and dodged as well, and then aimed another slash at Sephiroth's torso. The dark man hovered backward in reply, letting it cut the air instead. However, this blow was powerful too. As a result…Sephiroth's coat tore in the wake of the slice. His skin remained intact though. He was again surprised, but not enough to stall him before he dipped forward and swung his blade upward, meaning to slice through Bahamut from sternum to stim. The esper swung back, but the force of the slice cut through his clothing as well…and his armor seemed to bend in its wake. Yet still, he did not stop, and soon he twisted out of this and aimed another blow for Sephiroth's neck. The dark man intercepted, however, and another flash of sparks illuminated their passionate faces in the darkness of the Dome.

The two soon continued their deadly dance. Bahamut had experience and power on his side, and because of that he had somewhat of the edge thus far. However, he had no idea how long it would last. His skill with a sword was still inferior to Sephiroth's. Yet now, technique seemed to matter little. Power and speed did. The esper found it shocking that humans had even managed to beat this one before, what with how much he had to put out. Then again...it was more than likely that he had gained new power since then. Again and again their blades collided. They flew through the Dome faster and faster, their stray cuts blowing more steam valves and conduits every few moments. The engineers of the Dome had to be going crazy by now, wondering what was causing all of this damage. But neither of them cared. They continued to fight on.

As the two warriors came over a flatter section of ground beneath them, relatively speaking considering the side of the Dome, they once more locked blades. Once more they pushed their strength against each other and struggled to break the other one down, and neither of them dared show any weakness. After a moment longer…they both pushed away at one another, and both of their bodies went to the ground. The sound of both of their boots clicking went off, but then vanished again as, on landing, both immediately went off for one another.

Sephiroth lunged out with four blows…so strong and fast that one would not have even seen them had Bahamut's blade not intercepted them, making them appear again in reality. At the end, Sephiroth broke away and aimed a slice for Bahamut's head. The esper ducked…and a massive slash tore through a vertical metal pipe further behind him. He lunged back by spinning underneath it, coming back over with arms out, and attempting to bring his sword down on Sephiroth. The dark man shot back again, and then lunged forward. Another clash followed. Bahamut, afterward, yanked back, and then quickly shot forward with two lightning-fast jabs. Sephiroth twisted his own body out of the way…and behind him two invisible thrusts punched holes into the machinery. He followed this up with a slice down on Sephiroth, but the dark man intercepted it. Both of them locked again, and this time dug their feet into the ground. Flexing their powerful muscles, they twisted each other's blades from side to side, smashing them down on the ground and then into a wall. They tightened their fists into white knuckles…and then pushed off again and put a gap between them. They touched down on the ground and went into ready stances afterward. At long last…they both paused.

The chamber was silent save for the sounds of machinery. Some of the areas were hissing or sparking from their battle, but no other sound was being made. Both of them stood without breathing hard or even sweating. They had been going at each other with inhuman force for over ten minutes now, and still neither of them was showing the slightest sign of exhaustion. Their eyes still blazed with their inner power, and their gazes were as hard and sharp as flint. Neither one wavered or moved, waiting patiently for the other to begin.

However…they were not _exactly_ as they had been when they started.

For a minute of silence nothing happened…but then Bahamut's keen eyes caught it. Sephiroth didn't even shift to look at it, and he didn't detect any change in his dark mood. But somehow…he knew that the dark man was aware of it before he even said anything.

A single drop of blood slowly ran down the side of Sephiroth's head.

"Most impressive." Sephiroth finally stated. For all that had happened, he was still smiling. "You drew first blood. You're the first who has ever done so against me. Cloud did get me in the back…but I had already given him a wound back at Nibelheim, so he doesn't count. You're truly a remarkable creature. Had I been a bit younger, I might have desired to know more about you and how you got such power. As it is…this fight is now over."

Bahamut raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that you are going to withdraw? If so, then perhaps you are masking more exhaustion than you let on. I am still capable of going on further."

This, however, only made Sephiroth let out a short laugh. "Withdraw? I've never engaged an opponent with the intent to withdraw at any point in the battle. I was referring to the fact that I will now kill you. It appears that I will once again be the extinction of one of the ancient races of this world."

Bahamut merely tightened his grip on his sword.

"…I can see now why you show no exhaustion. You've been holding back. You still have more power to vent, and since I have finally spilled a drop of your blood you're going to now unleash it." Bahamut's eyes narrowed after this. "…But if you think that such will so easily guarantee you victory, then you have sorely underestimated me. I've waged battles on this world great enough to obliterate continents. And surely you must know that this is not my true form."

"Oh, let me assure you." Sephiroth coolly answered as his gaze narrowed…giving Bahamut a very dark and sinister feeling. Of course…he had seen this before. He had witnessed it in visions. But he had not actually felt it. Seeing it and actually experiencing it were two different things. The room seemed to grow darker, as if the light and warmth was being drained from it. Bahamut had to steel himself to keep from showing emotion…or fear. "I am quite above and beyond what you are capable of. You might have been able to contest me in terms of fear if you had vented everything first. As it is…I know you are no match for me."

Sephiroth removed one hand from his hilt, and stretched it out toward Bahamut. He flexed his palm once, and then seemed to make a gesture with it as he brought his sword further back and lowered it to his side. "This fight has been one of the more stimulating I've ever engaged in. But it ends now. I think simply tripling my current power will be enough to finish you."

Bahamut couldn't help it. His jaw tightened. Had this been the first time he encountered Sephiroth…he would have said the man was bluffing. It would have been his own ignorance…refusing to believe what this dark creature was capable of. But now…he had seen it. He couldn't believe it, but he knew it to be true. Sephiroth wasn't bluffing. This was no lie.

Not only could Sephiroth triple his current ability…he was capable of going far, _far_ higher than that.

The esper bit down and held his ground. The air grew colder yet. The charge seemed to come off of it, and it grew stagnant in his nostrils. It was as if the oxygen on it had somehow rotted. The darkness closed around Sephiroth…seeming to condense around his humanoid form. He kept his smile, and glared at the esper darkly from the gloom as it gathered around him. Even Bahamut's own light seemed to dim now in the wake of this new power. The noise of the machinery grew softer, as if something was sucking the ability to make noise out of it…so to focus all the attention on the dark man. Slowly…his feet turned down and then rose off the ground, as he began to levitate again. The only thing that shone forth from the gloom were his eyes…which seemed to blaze stronger and more terribly than ever…

Then…he moved.

Bahamut remembered twisting his blade down and intercepting the blow…but he couldn't remember after that. He was barely able to see Sephiroth's movements. All he knew was that he felt pain around him, and his stomach turned as his body was thrown back and smashed into a wall, punching a good three-foot indentation into it. The steam pipes and valves collapsed around him, as his eyes shut, his mouth opened, and he cried in agony. He barely had time to realize what had gone on. His arms felt terrible, and his sword was dangling from one hand. His stomach hurt…and a large bloody gash was in his side. He knew why. Within the blink of an eye, Sephiroth had intercepted his blade, wrenched it to one side, sliced him through on the side, and then punched him with enough power to send him plowing into the wall. As he groaned and tried to recover, he looked up and ahead of him again. But he saw nothing. Sephiroth had disappeared.

Not waiting to be hit again, Bahamut clenched his teeth and quickly yanked himself out. He brought his blade to bear and held it at the ready. However, he had just managed to stagger out onto the field again…when a blur shot by his vision. Moments later, his head snapped from the impact of a hard blow to the head. The esper felt his teeth rattle in his skull, although all stayed in place. However, that was only the immediately hit. A second pain soon came from Bahamut's other side, and the esper reached for it. On touching it, he winced and gave a cry. Another slash was in it.

A moment later, and he toppled forward. A blow had hit him in the back of the head. However, as he stumbled a bit, he felt hot pain at the back of two of his legs…right where the Achilles' tendons were. It was a miserable pain, and walking on it hurt…but he realized it hadn't been cut all the way through. It was just on the skin, and he could still walk. That was a good thing. If Sephiroth had cut that, he would have been dead on the ground. As it was, his regeneration ability now had a new thing to work on.

However…the esper felt his fear mounting. There was no reason Sephiroth _shouldn't_ have cut his tendons…unless he wanted to drag this out. He was toying with him…letting him know he was helpless to defend himself from a fatal blow. He had to fight back…despite the fact that this speed was so great that even he couldn't follow it.

He let his passion surge and fuel him, and he grit his teeth as he raised his sword again. Sensing was useless. Sephiroth's dark aura was of a different sort…almost seeming to create an absence of energy rather than a presence. Reading his mind to get his next move was equally pointless. This one had too great of a mental fortitude for simple probes…

Bahamut saw another blur come at him. He put his sword forward and intercepted the blow. But at what almost seemed like the exact same time, he felt a hit at the back of his head, making him spill forward. But he didn't get far before another one hit him under the chin. This one was so strong that he actually lifted off from the ground when his body was thrown upward. While still in the air, he felt another slash go parallel to the side that was initially cut, before a powerful hit knocked his head to the side and hit him still higher.

The esper managed to get his bearings and twist back after this to avoid another blow, but that was useless. He received another two hits afterward, first in one side and then the other, and both knocking him higher. Somehow in there he received another slash, this one just grazing the skin over his carotid.

Bahamut swung himself back after taking this blow…but again only managed to avoid one before feeling a hot pain across his back before getting another slam in the back of it. His body went flying up, before he felt a more powerful blow jarring the back of his head. This finally sent him flying back down to the ground once again…and hitting hard. He smashed another indentation against the ground as he did. As he went flying off, he felt another hit beneath the jaw, sending him up and flying away again.

However, he felt yet another slicing pain strike him as he came out from this…this one far more painful.

He felt it across his left eye.

The esper had to struggle to repress the urge to cry in pain as he flew back one last time, smashing into one final wall. After once again pounding a large indentation into it, sending steam clouds bursting around him, he was allowed to slump to the ground and come to a rest. He did so…but he did not let his arms fall. Instead, he immediately reached up and clutched for his left eye. On doing so, he felt hot liquid gush onto his palm and begin to ooze through his fingers. It mingled with the rest of his blood that he felt spilling from the various cuts over his body. He winced and sat there a moment, resting and trying to get his bearings, clenching his teeth and hissing between them. Even for one as old and powerful as him, he was in considerable pain after that beating…and especially the injury to his eye.

Steam and machinery continued to rage around him. But through it all, he was able to catch the sound of two footsteps lightly tapping against the ground. On hearing this, he looked up to the source. He looked with only one eye. The other one was blurred and red, and he held it shut with his hand. But as he saw the ground in front of him, he beheld a pair of black boots slowly coming down and touching. It was a reverse of what he had seen just moments ago…only the black aura was still filling the chamber. As the feet slowly touched down and came to a halt, the owner of them calmly let his arms and sword down to the ground…still stained with the blood of Bahamut. He patiently waited for him to stand.

As for the esper, he looked up to his face. Despite the speed and power he had used…he wasn't tired. He didn't even look like he had exerted himself. He still had that calm expression…filled with malice and hate, his eyes blazing evil with their horrible green color.

Bahamut stared at him a moment more, but then inhaled deeply. Putting his other arm out, he began to push up from the cavity and back to his feet. He didn't stumble, and was rather calm as he did so. However, he breathed a bit harder now, and his tension was obvious. He felt sore and pained. He had several cuts all over his body, each of them bleeding. He continued to hold his eye as he stood. He didn't look at himself, but he could feel all the slashes that Sephiroth had given him as well as the bruises and bumps. He swished his mouth once and spat, removing blood that had come from a loosened tooth. He let his regeneration work. However, it only succeeded on healing the bruises and bumps. The cuts stubbornly continued to bleed. He knew why immediately. This man was a very skilled swordsman. Despite his speed, he had cut him in such a way that the cuts could not regenerate. No wonder he was so deadly… Nevertheless, he stood tall in the end, and glared back at Sephiroth with his one eye.

"Do you still doubt my power?" Sephiroth calmly asked.

"I never said I did." Bahamut answered, surprisingly smoothly considering the pain he had to be in. "I merely said that I was still holding back."

"I think now would be an opportune time to show some of this strength of yours." Sephiroth answered. "You can see now that your human form is too weak. And I desire to kill you in your full glory…not handicapped by this weak flesh."

Bahamut hesitated for a moment here. Sephiroth's confidence was again well founded. Bahamut had already seen this battle before it had happened. There were a few differences, but nothing yet to avoid the fate that came forth in the end. He knew the inevitability of this battle before he had drawn his sword. However, despite all of that…he was not one to merely stand and accept fate. And he had planned to go that far long before now.

With that in mind, Bahamut stood his ground. After hesitating a moment longer, he raised his sword and then tossed it to the side, letting it clatter against the ground and slide away from him. Once it had come to a rest, and the sound of its sliding had ceased, he slowly removed his bloody hand from his eye. Without wincing or shifting, he exposed to Sephiroth the bloody, slashed orb still in his head for a brief moment. Then, he formed a pincer with his fingers, and drove them deep into the eye socket. More blood came forth as he reached into it, and a squishing resulted as he dipped his fingers into his skull. But after pinching for a moment, he yanked back out…pulling his eye with it. He flicked it aside like so much rubbish. He never shifted once when he did. After that, he clenched his jaw and focused for a brief moment.

Sephiroth didn't turn away from any of this, and continued to watch as it happened. As he did, something began to swish within Bahamut's skull. Slowly…a sac expanded within the socket, like a balloon filling with air. After a moment it filled up and became turgid. It darkened in the middle afterward, forming several rings. In a matter of moments, Bahamut's eye was regrown, with only the still-bloodstained socket signifying it had ever been out. Now, with both eyes, he glared hard at Sephiroth. His own aura began to flare, seeming to make the ground around him brighter and more livid as he grew.

"So be it."

* * *

Aerith's feet finally got out of crunching snow and stood on bare pavement. With this, she found it far easier to move forward, although the wetness of her feet made her slip somewhat. However, she and the others didn't care much for this. Aerith knew that time was quickly running out for them, and now they were at last on the final leg of their journey. The most promising sight of all was now before the Cetra.

Just ahead of them, less than a hundred meters away, one of the Gelinkas was idling, prepping for launch and yet not moving. The engines were humming but the propellers weren't turning yet. As the sun continued to rise and bathe it in an increasing white glow, it looked more open and inviting than ever. Here at last was the way out of this area and back to freedom.

Here, at last, Aerith could worry about Ragnar and Cloud again.

Tired as they were and covered with sweat, the remaining members of the group ran even faster to hurry and close the gap between them and the plane. None of them dared look behind them, or even pay any mind to any noise besides their own heaving and the engines of the plane. They didn't want to know if a garrison had already deployed behind them, or if contact had been made with one of the divisions out there to change course and intercept them. They were very lucky that there weren't many troops standing between them and the airfield, and now they had a clear run to the craft itself. Aerith barely cared about the stinging cold wind that was now exposed as she felt the need to get to the safety of the plane.

As she drew closer and more details became evident, it was clear that the back of the plane was already open, as if expecting more cargo. However, a single Shinra private stood there instead, motioning them desperately on, almost angry with the need for urgency, and into the craft. He seemed rather impatient, or worried. Aerith knew they weren't that late…so she had a bad feeling that some other factor had suddenly made them have need to get out of here quicker.

At last, the first of their group crossed the threshold and entered. The soldier looked to this one, but then turned and motioned the others on. Until now, Aerith had been so preoccupied with reaching the Gelinka that she didn't realize she had fallen into the rear. Again, Tifa came to her aid. She fell back long enough to grab her by the shoulders and force her onward, getting a bit more out of her stamina. As they passed under the threshold and into the Gelinka, Aerith thought she heard the soldier curse something in Wutai at them. But she didn't care. Now in safety, her adrenaline level dropped, and she only went in a few feet before Tifa let go of her. Exhaling a large sigh, she fell to the metal ground.

Aerith caught her breath for a moment, holding up her face against the bottom floor of plane by her forehead. The sound of metal footsteps rushing around her went by, and then faded away to the sides. There, she heard more things moving and clicking. At this, she weakly managed to raise her head and see what was going on. Here was the first time she got a good look at the inside of a Gelinka. It wasn't much. Unlike Cid's airships, this lacked most comforts and was boiled down to practicality. The main body of the plane was just one giant cargo hold. The basic metal frame of the plane was evident, and insulation had been packed around it. There were also large straps and hitches for fastening things down or people down. Other equipment was there for parachute drops. But other than that, nothing. It was a big, empty space capable of flight, and nothing more. On the furthest end, a small metal rung ladder built into a flat metal space ascended into a small area that seemed to be surrounded with glass. Two men were in it at a set of controls, and Aerith reasoned that this was the cockpit.

As she took in her new surroundings, she heard the soldier behind her accost the last arrivals.

"Why didn't you all just set off a bomb in there?!" He angrily stated. "The entire Dome is on red alert! Where are your commanding officers? What were they thinking?"

"They're dead." A cold voice returned, from one of the Wutai soldiers. "Save for escaping with our lives and assassinating Colonel Seth, this entire mission has been a disaster. I just hope our failure didn't transfer over to the fleet."

"Unfortunately, it did." The soldier responded, a bit softer but no less grim. "Many Phoenix pilots lost their lives trying to buy time for the defense grid to fall. Many more died trying to make an attack run. The New Shinra channels reveal that they are now trying to shoot off the ones that did make the attack run…only to have those present at the Gauntlet of Zeus complete the shield ahead of schedule. Now our fleet is in disarray and retreat, and the voice of Admiral Ashiah urges her own fleet on to pounce on the stragglers like a rabid wolf. The only thing we can do now is get out of here before we become casualties ourselves."

On hearing this, however, Aerith began to push up from the ground and turn. However, such was unnecessary. Tifa was up, and as she turned around she saw her step forward to the soldier as well.

"Not yet." She stated. "We still have two of our group fighting their way out in there."

"Then they're probably already dead." The soldier answered flatly. "All radio channels are concerned only with your company, no one else."

"They may have not been found out yet." Tifa answered back. "We got separated. They'll be coming here. We have to hold for them."

One of the pilots must have overheard this, because on hearing Tifa say this he turned his head around and called back. "Not a chance in hell!"

"They're expendable at this point." The soldier added more calmly, but also firmly. "We take off now." With that, he turned and made to go further into the ship, as if the matter was closed.

However, this didn't settle well with the others, of course, and especially not Aerith. As she rose to stand, Tifa reached out and grabbed the man by the shoulder, spinning him back around to her. "Wait a minute…we just can't leave them!"

"They might be dead by now, and we'd be increasing our risk at our own peril." The soldier answered…although he seemed a little upset at how Tifa had seized him.

"Trust me, they're not dead." Tifa answered.

Aerith was up at this point, and stepped forward and spoke as well. "They're the two leaders of the Planet Protector Army. They're important to our cause."

The soldier frowned and turned to her. "Then the PPA will have to choose new leaders. We have to launch."

By now, Barret was hearing this, and his irritation was growing. Yuffie herself was buckling in, but she too looked ready to protest. However, it was Barret who stepped forward and began to raise one of his hands threateningly. "Wait now! You listen to me for a minute-"

"No, all of you listen to me!"

This sudden outburst put an end to discussions and arguments, and turned the attention of everyone else around to the cockpit. The pilot that had yelled before had his head turned and was looking out at them. He seemed rather angry.

"Half of this Dome is on your tails now! They're mobilizing the ground artillery! The tower just canceled our clearance to launch, and two thousand troops just got dispatched to this airfield! They know we're here and they're going to be tearing this ship apart in five minutes assuming they don't decide to just blow us up before giving us a chance to surrender! This matter is not up for negotiation! We're leaving right now! If you want to wait for them, then get the hell off my plane, because I'm not waiting another damn minute!"

The man turned back at this, and pressed a button on the controls. When he did, the rear end of the plane began to close up. As it did, he began to start the engines up, and the propellers began to turn. The plane slowly began to shift and move forward, to start the takeoff process. As the door closed, Barret suddenly shoved the soldier away and moved for it, looking to tear it back open himself. However, there were other soldiers in here that were part of the crew, and they now stepped forward and began to stop him. They soon paid a price for that, because he began to aggressively shove his way through them, even hitting some of them. As for Tifa, she was torn herself. Aerith could see why. Years back, she had abandoned three of her other friends for the sake of completing a mission. There was a chance they could have survived had they stopped to drag them out of there. But instead, they left them to die, to either bleed to death or be crushed by the falling Sector 7 Plate. This may have been giving her some guilt, wanting to stop for Cloud but having not stopped for people she loved less.

As for Aerith herself, she didn't know what to do as the Gelinka began to increase speed.

_Cloud…Ragnar…where are you?

* * *

_

_Will this Dome never end?_

Cloud was just starting to think these angry and frustrated thoughts as his latest venture had led only to another metal utility stairwell heading up. Seeing it made him upset. He thought he was at the top of this place by now, and he was certain he had to have gone up more than ten stories despite how much climbing up and down alike he had done. And yet still more machinery, grids, girders, and lights stretched above him. He thought he was at last coming to the top, but now he saw that there was another way yet to go on.

Sighing, the ex-mercenary had no choice but to go to it and begin to ascend. He had to do something soon besides try to find a way out of here. It felt like Ragnar was coming around, yet whether he would be better off conscious or semi-conscious was beyond Cloud. What he did know was that he was getting heavier, and that if he didn't do something for him soon he might be in more danger of dying than he was now. At this point, it seemed like hours that he had been wandering through this structure. And if he didn't know any better…he'd say it was being bombed, what with the way it seemed to quiver and shake around him every now and then. His thoughts were turning from escape to simply wanting to get out of this metal prison…

At that moment, however, something happened that seemed to satisfy Cloud's desires. He continued to ascend the stairs. But as he did, he found himself passing through another opening in the machinery and light fixtures, going up through one of these artificial "ceilings". He had done so several times at this point, and wasn't initially thrilled about it. That soon changed, however. The lights in the area he emerged into weren't industrial, but were paler and brighter. A vast opening began to come around him, moving in all directions and seeming to give him fresh, non-oily air. As he reached the top, he found himself coming to rest on what seemed like some sort of suspended catwalk platform for service. Around him were a few metal bars suspending it to what he reasoned was a ceiling. This "ceiling" was in the open area that stretched out in every direction, illuminated by the same light. He also noticed that it was distinctly curved. As he came on top of this platform, he stopped to catch his breath a moment, looking around.

He had done it at last. He was at the top.

Cloud paused a moment, but then looked overhead. He was fortunate. Right over this catwalk was a small ladder leading from an unlocked metal hatch overhead. It was some sort of service door for access to the top of the Dome. It was sloped a bit too much for Cloud's care…and for a moment he thought of moving up in this new area a bit more to try to find a more level roof area. But then he decided against it. Doing so would mean stepping off the catwalk where support was never certain, and he didn't want to risk anything worse happening to Ragnar in his pitiful condition. This would be his exit.

With that in mind, Cloud set the injured youth down long enough to readjust his straps from his uniform's rifle and ammunition harness. Alone would be easy enough, but to carry Ragnar, Event Horizon, and himself up this vertical ladder required both of his hands, and he wanted them both free to get out of whatever problem might present itself next. Once loosened, he took Ragnar up again and put him on his back over his sword. He tightened him down with the straps as best as he could until he was securely fastened to the ex-mercenary. With that done, Cloud inhaled deeply and then began to climb up the short ladder.

The weight imbalance took a bit of getting used to, but it was more awkward to move in the small space than manage the added load. At the top, he reached out and grabbed the handle. It took a bit of work, but his strength was enough to rotate it without tools. Once he had it undone, he stepped up a bit higher so that he could put more force from one arm under it, and then pushed up.

It didn't want to give. The aerodynamics of the Dome caused the wind to push hard against him. And it was also far too heavy for any normal hatch. It had to be armored. Luckily Cloud was unnaturally strong, or he never would have opened it. But as it cracked, and the fresh cold smell of clear air and the light of the sun struck him, he was encouraged to keep pushing until he at last managed to throw it all the way open, setting it down on top of the edge of the Dome with its weight pinning it down to keep from snapping back. Cloud next began to ascend out of the Dome and onto the roof.

Getting Ragnar though the opening was a bit hard, but he managed. It was icy cold outside, for the wind was whipping fiercely here, and Cloud's eyes were stung and immediately watered. He felt the worst for Ragnar…who soon began to shudder. Resistant as he was to cold, the youth was half naked and had lost a lot of blood. Had it been any other person, Cloud would have had to pause to try and care for Ragnar a little while. But as it was, even in his weakened state Ragnar could get by with some shivering. The light stabbed Cloud's eyes along with the cold, until he was practically blinded. He had to pause and wait for his eyes to acclimate before he dared get out any more, in case part of the Dome was icy and threatened to send him sliding off to his death.

At last, Cloud did manage to open his eyes. He had quite the view from where he was. To his left he could see only a little, for the bulk of the Dome was still rising on that side to its apex. But on his right and in front and in back of him, he could see the vast white snow plain that surrounded the Dome, and all of its features. The mountains rose high and icy further on his right, while the valley opened up and led down in front of him. And all around him he could see the army. All of their engines of war…all of their divisions…their bays, artillery, and vehicles… It was quite impressive…and disheartening. Cloud realized as he looked down how far they still had to go after all their victories. The enemy still had more than enough troops to afford to be lax with what resources they had. Yet for now…it was a nice thing to be able to look down and around and see this all from his safe point, like an observer would, and be able to just marvel at it.

That quickly went away, however. Reality began to settle in, and he started to realize that his fortunes had not improved much…assuming they hadn't gotten worse. He was out of the Dome, but the sides were too smooth and sheer to hope to climb down. Sliding down wasn't much better. He could probably manage that alone if he landed in soft snow and not right in front of an soldier bay, which from where he was seemed equally likely, but not with Ragnar on his back. He was still very much stuck up here with him, and the only option available seemed to be to go back down into the hole, something that wouldn't get him anywhere and might mean death if it went too much longer for Ragnar.

Cloud sighed at the thought and looked around. He hadn't worked so hard to get up here to turn back less than a minute after arrival. He had to see if there was anything else he could do. There were some shield projection rods…but they were too far apart for him to use as footholds and handholds. They probably wouldn't hold his weight further down anyway. He could reason from what he could see where the snowdrifts were…but was that wise? It wouldn't get them anywhere if they just landed without transportation. He could try landing in front of one of the bays, but that would mean fighting with the youth on his back. He could try running, but where would-

Then, it suddenly occurred to Cloud. Of course. They were supposed to get out on the Gelinka. And perhaps they hadn't taken off yet. If so, then all he had to do was get down and go to it. With that in mind, he turned his head and tried to look for where the airfield was located.

It didn't take long to find it…especially since a few masses of troops and some artillery units were headed in that direction. It also didn't take long for him to see a single Gelinka having turned onto the runway, and rapidly increasing velocity…

* * *

As the Cetra drew her body over the top of the ladder and thrust herself forward in between the two pilots, both of them turned and stared at her in confusion. She paid them no mind, however. She focused instead on the outside, looking out the window eagerly and scanning the surrounding area. She didn't heed them or the commotion that was still coming from downstairs.

"What are you doing?" One of the pilots asked.

Aerith didn't answer, and there was little point in trying to explain why she was there. In most basic terms…she was watching. Watching to look for Cloud and Ragnar. However, this was a mostly futile gesture at this point. They were picking up speed now, and on the runway to lift off. The pilots wouldn't stop now, especially not now since the mobile artillery units were rushing forward as fast as they could to fire on them before they could take off. And it was more of a fool's hope at this point than anything. However…the Cetra did not think so.

For some reason…she felt drawn here. Something within her was moving. She felt deep inside that Ragnar was close now…far closer than he had been before. It was strange that she felt that only for him and not for Cloud…but then again it was strange that she was sensing anything at all. She had not felt like this for as long as she could remember…and yet now she felt as if his presence was near. And so…she found herself out here, watching as they continued to build speed.

Barret and Yuffie were still arguing, futile as it was. The rear cargo door had closed, and opening it again would do little good. However…Tifa had noticed Aerith break off, and saw the look in her eyes as she did so. On seeing this, she realized that something had occurred to her. And she had more faith in Aerith's feelings and abilities than most. And so, she had run down to the base of the ladder, and there she stood and looked up to her, waiting for some word to come from her.

Aerith, on her part, didn't notice. She only stared out and ahead of her, scanning the area. There was plenty to be worried about. The runway was slowly terminating, and doing so faster every moment. Meanwhile, troops were still trying to surround the field, although none dared get in their path at this point. Even artillery units wouldn't have been able to stop it without taking much damage, but at this point they couldn't get close enough in time. The sun was still rising, turning more of the world white as the glow off of the snow increased. Yet still there loomed a giant shadow over the valley from the New Shinra HQ Dome. Their path was taking them closer to it now, not farther away. In an act to try and reduce suspicion, they had commandeered a flight bound for more northernly regions to pick up troops on detail. After all, wouldn't an enemy want to take a flight bound south and to freedom? It hardly mattered now, save for the fact that for a few moments they were getting closer to the Dome and not farther away, and it continued to draw closer and closer, showing more and more of its details…

However, Aerith felt something else. Something within her drew her eyes to the Dome. Specifically, it drew them to the top. It was not a hunch or a feeling or pure luck. Something within her reached out with a gentle hand to touch her head and gently turn it in the direction of this area, and told her it was right to do so. And as she looked up and out…she noticed something.

Barely discernable from this distance, but slowly getting closer, was a black dot that stood out from the rest of the Dome.

And though to anyone else it would be foolish…she knew without a doubt in her mind or heart what it was.

"There they are!" She exclaimed, as if all of her friends could see her. In doing so, she reached out and pointed to the Dome. Immediately, those below froze and turned up to her, and the pilots turned and looked. By now, they were reaching the velocity of takeoff, and distance was running out. However, they watched as she pointed straight to the black point. "There!"

Tifa, naturally, immediately reacted with surprise and astonishment. Though if she had been up there she might have debated Aerith's resolution, from below she trusted her word implicitly. "Where?"

"They're on top of the Dome!" Aerith called back.

One of the pilots squinted at this, and leaned forward a bit to try and see this point. "…You can tell from here?" He asked. "All I see is a black dot… Maybe you're seeing things."

"No, it's them!" The Cetra responded with just as much eagerness. "We have to get them!"

"It's too late for that." The other pilot answered. "We're ready to lift off. Even if it is them, there's no way we can stop and hold for them. We have too much on our tail."

Only now did Aerith snap out of her stare. She turned down and looked to the pilot at this, seeming astonished. "But that's them! They made it out of the Dome!" She protested. "We can't leave them there!"

"Well we can't land or slow down either!" The pilot yelled back. "We're taking off right now!"

To Aerith's surprise as well as the pilots, Tifa's voice called up in answer to that.

"Then take off!"

Stunned at this, Aerith turned around and looked back down to Tifa, wondering what she was saying. However, the woman didn't stop to explain. As she turned and looked down, Tifa turned around and walked back into the main area. While the others who were still standing stood dumbfounded, she marched right up to the soldier that they had been arguing with before. She looked around a bit as she did, and in particular noticed a winch nearby for aiding in cargo drops. On seeing this, she turned to the man and came to a halt right in front of him.

"Open the cargo bay back up and lower that winch as far down as it will go." She stated, finally taking on a commanding air that showed her status as commander.

"What, are you kidding me?" The soldier answered incredulously. "While we're taking off? What good will that do other than-"

The man said no more, for Tifa suddenly shot out one of her fists and clenched it around his neck, immediately silencing him. His face paled in fear, while Tifa's blazed with passion and resolution. She brought him in a bit closer to her own face.

"Do it now or I'll punch you in the face so hard a tooth will come out of your _nostril_."

* * *

_Thanks guys…I think._

Cloud thought this out loud as he continued to watch the Gelinka. In his unthinkingness, he had actually called out to them once. That was not only totally useless given the distance, but dangerous due to how close the soldiers were around him. Even if he had been only twenty feet away they wouldn't have heard him over the sounds of their own engines, which had been roaring to life. And sure enough, they moved on unheeded down the runway, until they reached the takeoff speed. On doing so, they lifted into the sky, and Cloud thought his hopes were dashed.

But then, as the plane lifted…he saw it alter course slightly. It turned its nose so that it was aimed in a course coming right over him and Ragnar, and despite the danger around it did not pick up speed. Only Cloud's heightened senses managed to see this, but as it came he saw something very faint come dangling from the end of the Gelinka and trail through the sky. It was a bit thick on the end, and Cloud reasoned it had to be a winch with a hook. However, that was all that changed. Now, it was flying right for him dangling this out, but neither slowing down or offering any other aid. In a few seconds, it would be on him.

Cloud swallowed at this, but quickly began to get ready. Judging the distance, he turned and stepped onto the smooth surface of the Dome. He began to run up it, getting to a higher point, and moving more in line with the oncoming aircraft. As she did, he tightened the straps that held Ragnar against him despite how painful it became to the injured youth. What he was about to do was crazy even for him. This move would most certainly rip off a body part of a normal person…and for all he knew it would do the same to him. And for a few moments, both he and the kid would be subjected to dazzling, dizzying heights and horrible cold that even he couldn't withstand. Yet there was no other way. This was the only way out now. And so, he made ready and waited.

At last, the Gelinka began to pull over the top of the Dome. As it came, it continued to gain altitude. But the winch line was still down, and it smacked against the top of the Dome and then dragged as the Gelinka continued to fly forward overhead. Cloud saw it, but turned his body in the opposite direction and then ran. He had to put as much momentum into this as he could, to ease off what would happen. However, even though he ran, it took no time at all for the Gelinka to catch up with him, and to drag its line down alongside him. As it came, he waited a few fateful moments for it to catch up to the two of them, still running all the time. Then, at last, it passed into his range. By then, the Gelinka was lifting off again, and the hook on the winch was pulling off of the top of the Dome and into midair. Cloud himself was running for the downward slope of the Dome, and he threatened to slip if it got much steeper. He reached out and used his gloves hand to seize the dangling cable. Still rushing forward, he practically threw himself up and on, and managed to yank one boot into the air and onto the hook. He couldn't make it that secure, but it was too late for that now. He pushed down as much as he could, held onto the cable, and lifted his foot off the ground.

Within seconds, Cloud's stomach turned into knots as his body was yanked off of the top of the Dome and into midair. In no time at all, he was shooting far up into it, leaving the Dome a hundred feet…two hundred feet…five hundred feet…a thousand feet below him. He was foolish enough to look then, but at that point he swallowed, feeling his nausea rise, shut it out of his brain, and then looked above him. As he did, winds whipped by him fiercely, and turbulence in the air began to spin him and turn him. He soon closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and clutched the cable so hard it began to cut into his gloves. His foot slipped on the hook, and so he held harder and did not let go. He shut all other things out of his mind save to hold on for all he was worth.

Cloud remembered nothing for what seemed like eternity other than being thrown around like a kite on a string. He felt Ragnar loosen on him…but he could do nothing to help him. He could barely hold on through the wind, the speed, and the twisting in midair as it was. The air felt thinner…but most of all colder…as time went on. It cut into him like an icy knife, and he was soon chilled to the bone. He felt his hands and feet going numb as he struggled to hold on, all the time being battered by more cold wind and engines. He couldn't hear Ragnar if he said anything, but he was beginning to shake violently now. The ex-mercenary began to fear that whoever was up there would leave him to dangle all the way back to Midgar…

That was when the swinging suddenly cut off to a more abrupt level, and then more so after that. At that point, warm hands reached down and seized Cloud at several different points, and then yanked him up and onto something hard and flat. His eyes were still shut, and he was still dizzy and dazzled, but he sensed himself being dragged backward, and the bright light of the outdoors began to fade into darkness. The sound of metal machinery moving went out, and he sensed the wind and cold begin to die as the area grew darker. After a few moments, he heard something click, and he no longer felt wind or cold, although he did feel movement around him. He began to open his eyes here, but his vision was swimming and dried from his jaunt in midair.

"Ugh…" He heard a woman croak. "How you aren't covered with your own vomit is beyond me, Cloud…ulp…"

A more friendly female voice came in as he felt warm hands rest on him again. "Same old Cloud…making your daring last minute escapes again. I'm glad you and Ragnar-"

But here, Cloud realized as his senses and bearings came back, the people were beginning to realize his current situation. In spite of the terror they had just avoided…there was a new horrible surprise that they were growing aware of.

"Oh my God…Ragnar…" Cloud heard Aerith's voice say. His vision began to clear, and he started to look around. Sure enough, he saw many gathered around him and some bent down to his side. But now…they were staring at the condition of his partner. He saw a brown haired figure suddenly dive down next to him and behind him, looking to the one on his back.

For a moment more, there was silence. But then, a more angry, gruff voice sounded.

"Don't jus' stand there gapin'! Where the hell's the damn first aid kit?!"

"First aid kit?!" The first voice called back. "Get the second, third, fourth, and fifth aid kit while you're at it! And how about a mortician?"

Cloud grit his teeth as his senses fully began to come back. He began to reach for his straps. "Shut up, Yuffie…" He groaned. "Help get him off me. If we have any painkillers of any kind on this damn plane, then for God's sake give them to him."

Cloud continued to try to work the straps to get them off. However, it wasn't long before much weaker and smoother hands began to aid him. Aerith was the first to come to his aid. Not long after, however, he felt Tifa join in, and more of the soldiers team up as well. They finally managed to take the straps off afterward, and Cloud pulled himself away from the youth. Those around him, Aerith especially, gently supported him and began to lie him down on the floor. Cloud turned around, and got his first good look at Ragnar in quite a while. He had forgotten how bad he looked. Even with wounds clotted, it was pale and shivering.

"This floor's as cold as ice. Can't we set him anywhere else?" Cloud asked.

"Not on board a military plane." One of the soldiers responded as he lowered next to him. "Thank God for all that cold weather. Looks like all of his wounds froze into clotting…"

"Then do we have anything to wrap him up in?"

"Got you covered here."

"Bring that kit over here already! See if there's anything useful in there besides gauze!"

Aerith, on her part, didn't explain herself as she bent over and closed her eyes. She extended her hands over the youth and immediately began to go to work. A few of the soldiers were put off by this, wondering how she was accomplishing this or what strange thing she was doing. But Cloud kept them on task and kept them working.

Aerith worked tirelessly and unceasingly to try and heal the youth. But all she could do was solidify some of his scabs and stimulate the beginnings of healing. The sheer volume of Ragnar's injuries made it impossible to heal him with Aerith's powers. However, even if they weren't, Cloud knew well that Sephiroth knew how to cut someone. Each strike had been made in mind of keeping him from clotting, so it would continue to leech him. That was why Tifa had been bedridden for days after Sephiroth had slashed her when she was younger, and why her master had to almost continuously generate cure magic before she finally was able to heal. This only further made him suspicious of Bahamut's involvement. There was no other way these wounds would have clotted so fast.

Everyone, Wutai soldiers included, stripped off their coats to make a sort of mattress for Ragnar, so pathetic looking was his condition. They didn't care that the cargo bay itself was not well heated for passengers. There was one thermal blanket in the first aid kit, and they draped Ragnar up to his neck in it. After that, they exhausted the supplies in the kit to care for as many injuries as they could. Some had ripped back open during the flight from the Dome, and some were bloody bruises that didn't clot like the cuts. As Ragnar stopped shivering, he began to cough. Each time blood came up with it. This was all that would make Aerith pause in her healing, only long enough to wipe the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of her own uniform. Cloud watched and saw her stay bent down low next to him…and saw her eyes filling with tears each time he remarked in pain and agony. He kept this in mind for now, but said nothing.

After Ragnar had been stable for a few minutes, and the only one left was Aerith trying to heal him, though her own ability was drained by now and she was mostly just sweating over him at this point, one of the Wutai soldiers moved to give him an injection of an epinephrine derivative. The higher spy soldiers kept such things on them for emergencies. Straight epinephrine would have been fatal, but this was milder. They figured he needed it although it would keep him awake and possibly retard his healing…because he had to live long enough to get proper help and a transfusion of blood. One spy finally came forward and stretched out Ragnar's pale limb to do this. At this point, most of the others had buckled themselves in. However, Barret, Tifa, Cloud himself, and Aerith stayed at his side as he lay on the ground. Yuffie would have come too…but it wouldn't do Ragnar any good for her to get sick and vomit on him.

After finding the right spot and injecting the fluid, the person backed off and let the others stay around him. They had done all they could for now until they could get him back to a real medical center. Cloud turned with anxious eyes to Ragnar's face after receiving the injection. Aerith herself cupped his head in her hands, and slowly and nervously breathed. However, after only a few seconds, Ragnar reacted. One of his eyes was beaten shut, but the other opened, and he stiffened as he took in a deep breath of air.

Cloud immediately put a hand down on his chest and pushed him back against the coats he rested on. "Stay down, Ragnar. You're in bad shape."

His eye held open wide a moment, but then began to lower again. He continued to stiffen, and started to breathe a bit harder. His eyes looked up and beyond them all. "He…he killed me…" He said aloud again. "He killed me…like Aerith…"

The others may have attributed this to being delirious. However, hearing this gave Cloud more pause than them. Yet no one was concerned with him now. Aerith lowered over his head and placed her forehead on him. She gently began to quiet him, as if it was a mother and a child who had a bad dream. "Shh…it's alright now, Ragnar. You're with us now. You're safe."

Cloud, however, began to wonder if Ragnar was not so much delirious as simply saying the last thing he remembered. The others had neglected to get a good look at the scar on his chest. Cloud hadn't found the youth dead at the feet of Sephiroth either. He found him alone and seemingly left alive by his foe. Again, the ex-mercenary wondered if his "guardian angel" had a hand in this…

Ragnar continued to breathe stiffly, but his one eye opened again and looked over him. He saw Aerith's kind, gentle face leaned over him, and he began to sense her warm, comforting touch against his skin. As he saw this, he began to relax. What he had gone through began to pass. Reality and sanity came back into his eyes, as he began to realize that Aerith was right. He slowly started to realize where he was.

"Am I…dead?"

"No. You're going to be alright." Aerith reassured. "We're going back now."

Cloud, however, leaned in a bit to confirm what he suspected already. "He who, Ragnar? Who did this to you?"

Ragnar paused a moment, still looking up and blankly into the sky. He swallowed once, and winced, probably from the blood he injested or other wounds. Then, his gaze became farther away, and he suddenly looked troubled or weak.

"You were right… Master was right… I was so stupid…" He slowly croaked aloud. "I should never have fought him… I let him get to me… I let him make me feel so weak compared to him…and I was…" He paused here…and then, a bit to their surprise, began to look confused. "But…neither of us are dead… Why did he say one of us had to die?"

The others only got part of this. Aerith appeared to be getting troubled by how he was talking, and so she once again tried to reassure him. "It's all over, Ragnar. Just rest now until we get home."

The youth slowly exhaled, but then lowered his eyelids a bit and relaxed more. It seemed he was too tired to think about these things anyway. As he relaxed, however, Cloud and Tifa alike looked over him. For Cloud, now that his friend was safe, he felt anger beginning to mount in him once again. Though he hadn't said the name, he knew full well who had done this to him. Ragnar hadn't taken his advice and run. He had stood his ground…and this is what had happened to him. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his suspicions.

Tifa looked over Ragnar again, and then turned back to Cloud. "When I fought Sephiroth one on one…he just slashed me once and left me at that. He's been cut all over his body…in a lot of places that wouldn't be fatal…"

Cloud glared down at his motionless body and kept a dark stare.

"…He was torturing him." He grimly answered. "He wasn't making missed strokes in his fight. He was dragging it out and slashing him more and more, filling him with more pain as he went on."

Cloud's fist tightened here as his teeth grit. Tifa noticed this, but said nothing. Cloud remembered well when he and Ragnar had their roles switched. He remembered how Sephiroth had threatened to kill all he loved first. And if it hadn't been for whoever had intervened, there was little doubt in his mind that he would be looking at Ragnar's mutilated corpse and not his mangled body. Sephiroth may have intended Cloud to find him like this…to let him know what he would do to the others. This was, ironically, how Cloud had expected he would eventually end up. This was what he thought his body would look like before Sephiroth left him to try and stand and kill him, as he had threatened. But it had fallen on his friend instead.

Ragnar hadn't been murdered like Aerith…but that did little to lessen the rage he felt at this.

Cloud again swore that day to get revenge.

However, he pushed that dark thought out of his head. Now wasn't the time for it. Instead, he looked back down on Ragnar's body and leaned a bit closer to him. He managed something of a smile.

"It's remarkable you're even here. Not many men have gotten into a fight with Sephiroth and lived to tell about it, Ragnar."

But here…Ragnar at last cracked his own smile. But it was weak and grim, and not one of merriment or happiness. He let out a half chuckle, and shook his head. His voice was weary...and even disappointed with himself.

"No…I'm not a man…I'm a kid."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	53. Fate, Monstrous And Empty

Time for another very late update. Again, I'm still swamped. School can't end soon enough. Once it does, I'll have to really get cracking before Christmas hits...and I'm up to my eyeballs in RPGs I'll have to finish before I do anything else.

More foreshadowing of Aleron in this chapter...

* * *

Mack pressed a button on his console activating his last countermeasure. That done, he moved to his radar and adjusted its width to pick up more immediate objects. He kept one eye on that as he looked back up to the horizon, and watched firepower and flak continue to thunder around him. There was no longer any protection now, and he and his wingmen had speed as their only advantage. That was quickly disappearing, as the enemy was getting a better bead on them.

The commander clenched his teeth in rage as he saw another fighter suddenly ignite into flame. That left only him, his wingmen, and the Sierra. He cursed and smashed a fist against his cockpit in rage. It wasn't just losing the pilot, however. It was losing everything. He had fought and bled to get this far, and so many good pilots had died to achieve this. Now the New Shinra was driving them off, and the Gauntlet of Zeus was left alone to be finished. He didn't even care so much about the mortal peril he was in right now. He cared only about what he had lost. Their navy was driven away, and the operation was a failure. Part of him cursed his general for failing to deactivate the grid…but that part was quickly thrown down by his logic. It was more likely that some horrible catastrophe had befallen them as well…

Still didn't mean that they wouldn't have better luck if that grid would go down now.

They were still in the midst of a firestorm. The Sierra had been powerless to turn away initially, and could only do so very slowly when it managed. The fighters turned around much faster, and then found themselves completely exposed. Mack was willing to accept this, for it drew fire off of the Sierra. Still, another fighter was down before they were away. After that, they had raced back home as fast as they could, before even hearing how the missile had fared.

Mercifully, it was easier going back. All of the New Shinra weapons were aimed in a way to take enemies coming at them, not going away from them. It was harder to get a target this way, and many of the guns and missiles were powerless to get a good shot. But many of the missile launchers were still compensating, and whatever guns could alter for this did. Also…even at full speed, the Sierra was a hard target to miss. It was taking the worst beating as they rushed out to the sea. At this point, there was nothing left to cover them. The WGN was falling back. Over the radio, Mack heard the maddened voice of Ashiah on a general channel telling her navy to keep after them. At one point, he heard her say for them to follow the ships all the way back to the Eastern Continent. However, an overriding order came after that from the General. They might have won today, but their navy had taken more than enough damage, and had a lack of troops, to be able to attack their own shore. The woman was crazy and vindictive…but Mack didn't think of her either. He had to think of getting away now. And so, he pushed the thoughts of failure from his brain for later and thought of escape.

His wingmen were out of countermeasures too. However, they were good pilots. Veterans from all of the battles at sea prior until now, just like Mack. The enemy had no better luck hitting them. As they rushed on, Mack's console beeped again. It announced another heat seeker coming after him…and this time he had nothing to counter it with. However, he was prepared for this. He inhaled deeply and steeled himself, hoping this would work. With that done, he pushed himself further away from the rest of his wingmen, and held there a moment. He watched the radar, and kept an eye on a blip that drew closer and closer to him. He waited until it fell in behind and began its final closing.

Then, gritting his teeth, Mack pitched the controls all the way to the side. He held on as his Phoenix spun wildly in midair, spiraling around itself at an incredibly fast speed. Yet as he spun, he kept a further eye on the radar. It worked. As the missile got near, Mack's wild move threw off its targeting system. Not having a lock, the missile resulted in a default action and took a pitch downward. Mack evened his craft out soon after, exhaled as sweat poured down his brow, tried to get his balance, and heard another gun obliterated by the falling missile. Again, he couldn't relax long. He had to keep dodging enemy fire, and making his way onward.

Yet only seconds later, he began to see it. For a while now, he had seen the tops of the New Shinra Navy destroyers coming closer into view. They had altered course and were turning around to return to port, abandoning their quarry. But now…Mack could see the coast, and a line of water began to become apparent as well between it and the ships. They were nearly there…another minute at the most. That encouraged him, and he felt his senses and strength redoubled to keep this up…

_"'Bout time that damn horizon showed up! No, damnit! I said lock that down!"_

The sound of Cid's gruff voice made Mack alter his attention yet again, turning it to the side. There, out of the window, just to the right of him and his wingmen, the Sierra still lumbered on. But it was doing bad. The air sac was leaking, and several large, flaming holes were blasted into it. It was leaking streams of fire and smoke, and debris constantly dribbled from it. It was beginning to waver, and the engines were working erratically. More had been blown out since they had gone away, and they were still failing. The ship was continuing to take a beating. Every so often, another shell or missile hit it.

It was looking a lot like the Excalibur had…

"Captain, you're not looking to good over there." Mack called on his radio.

_"Well we ain't too #)!(?!ing good over here, you damn idiot! Isn't it obvious? Get that line rerouted!"_

Mack thought he heard another yell back on the other end.

_"I don't care if it's fried! Fix it!"_

Another missile struck the back end of the Sierra. With it, another engine blew. The cylinder from it blasted off and began to fall to the ground. The whole ship dipped once, and began to lower altitude. It managed to level off and start pulling back up after a few moments, but it sputtered and gave forth more flames as it did. Mack watched this with growing fear. The ship wasn't going to make it. Even if it managed to get back to the sea, it would never make the trip home. It looked like it would go down at any second now.

Mack looked back ahead. Still another thirty seconds at least.

"Captain, you need to bail out. I can tell your engines are overheating from here."

_"I'll get my baby back to the ocean at least, Commander! Watch your own team!"_

"We're doing alright, but you're not! Captain, you need to evacuate!"

_"Commander…the damn Shinra got our fleet, our fighters, and our attack run today! They ain't gettin' my Sierra!"_

Mack wasn't sure if Cid stopped talking, or if another eruption that made the Sierra lose altitude cause it, but the radio cut off after that. It began to shift from side to side next. But Mack couldn't watch anymore. Another heat seeker was after him, and he had to do his maneuver again and hope it would work. He turned back ahead and kept going at full speed…but prayed as well for Cid and his crew.

This missile at once fell to a similar maneuver, but time once again seemed to slow down afterward. Though the barrier end was close, it still seemed so far away. The Sierra continued to buckle and waver, and every time another shot hit it…Mack thought that would be it. Before he had been so afraid for himself and his wingmen…and now they seemed in infinitely better shape than Cid. It began to lose speed, and fall further behind the others as they continued to pull out. The firepower finally began to lessen as they drew nearer, for they ran out of fresh units to shoot them from the front. But still they weren't clear, and still the Sierra continued to take hits. Mack found himself suddenly wishing that they would shoot at him even more. But now…he was being ignored. The enemy was seeing a weakness, and they were targeting everything against it.

Finally…they were there. The end of the coast passed underneath Mack, and he was back on the ocean. In front of him, the enemy ships were coming into the bay. They no doubt saw them, and didn't plan on letting them escape. But that didn't matter now. They could go east or west and get clear. Other batteries continued to shoot them from behind, but their shots were wild and flawed now. They were clear. Mack turned away from his radar at last, and looked through the windows behind them. The large, lumbering Sierra was still waving, and losing and gaining altitude erratically. But somehow, it was chugging its way over the coast line as well…

Then, Mack saw it.

One of the shells from the enemy artillery must have hit a one in a million shot…but that was all they needed. A shell suddenly imbedded into the air sac and then exploded out the other side. A flaming trail of fire was left in its wake…which quickly began to spread out. The hydrogen in the sac had ignited.

Mack's eyes widened in terror, and he called on his radio. "Cid! Bail out! Bail-"

Mack continued to cry out…but no one else could have heard anything. That was because at the next moment…the air sac, and half of the Sierra with it, exploded.

As the commander and his wingmen watched, a bright and dazzling glow filled the air. The shockwave from it actually stunned the gunners on the ground. Unlike with the Excalibur, the Sierra had not had the time to use its safety measures on the hydrogen before landing. Cid, in his typical fashion, had deactivated the catalytic converters so that his craft would remain a deadly weapon even in death. And it was. Huge flaming chunks rained down on the shore. Flames and debris rained on the people below, and lit some of them aflame. Deadly shrapnel was scattered everywhere, some of its dropping into the water right beneath the Phoenixes and hissing as it cooled. But half of it was destroyed, and the flames began to eat and break up the rest. Momentum carried it forward a bit longer…but then the enormous flaming wreck began to fall toward the ocean.

Mack forgot about the fleet and the danger he was in. He stared in open-mouthed astonishment as the ship fell. He had never really thought this would happen. He could see it crashing…but not this. And now the Captain…Cid…he and the crew were dead. They were blown into ash… He hadn't ejected. He should have…but he stayed with that ship…and it had killed him. They had shot him down… Mack felt his heart beginning to ache. He felt his eyes mist as the terror and shock gave way to horror and sadness…

Until…like a true phoenix reborn from ashes…right before crashing into the ocean…a smaller, and yet plane shaped object, tore out of the flaming wreckage, the fires, and the smoke and shot up into the air. The rest of the Sierra crashed into the water and immediately filled the air with thick black smoke. But this new plane roared forth and moved to join with the Phoenixes.

Mack's sadness was choked. His eyes widened twice as big.

"…Cid?"

_"That's 'Captain' to you, commander."_ A gruff and surly voice answered before giving a cough. _"And don't think I can't hear you gettin' misty on that other end. If you were at master level on the flight simulations, which you would be if you wouldn't waste so much damn time on those Bismarks, you would have known I built my babies with an escape plane. Poor bastards on the Excalibur had their controls damaged…"_

Much as it would fill Mack with regret later for having not shown more respect to the dead…he didn't care much about the crew of the Excalibur right now. His heart was made much lighter just by seeing that Cid had made it out.

"Ci…Captain…I thought you were dead. I thought-"

_"Well, I ain't gonna die so long as I'm behind the wheel of one of these."_ Cid answered, still sounding irritable. _"But who gives a sh't! They ruined my Sierra! That plane was my pride and joy! And after I had modified the hell out of her to fight that damn aircraft carrier! And don't think they won't be braggin' tomorrow on how they blew two of my airships and a whole slew of Phoenixes out of the sky! We lost over half our air force! I might as well been blown up with the rest of it! But I got a crew to look after, and I don't think they're ready to cash in their chips. Let's just get the hell out of here, Commander. I'm gonna have to drink a lot tonight before I feel up to start putting this sh'thole back together tomorrow…"_

There was much truth to Cid's words. The Sierra had been one of their biggest assets, and now it as well as the Excalibur were destroyed. Many pilots had lost their lives. It was a miracle that both of Mack's wingmen still lived. And then there was the damage that had been done to their fleet. No…they had very little to be happy about, and much to be very upset about. They had found out the hard way that they couldn't take the New Shinra in a naval battle…and now the Gauntlet of Zeus was poised to destroy them all once complete.

And yet…despite all of this, Mack could only smile at the one silver lining to his cloud.

Cid had made it out of that crash alive.

That continued to give him cold comfort all the way home as the four straggling planes turned to the east and began to make their way around the fleet.

* * *

Two folded flaps of scaly skin unfurled and uncovered what held them, stretching out fully into airfoils on either side. In their wake…they revealed the great king of the espers in all his current glory. His fire-red scales seemed to illuminate the area around him with dazzling light, and heat and flame poured from his mouth as he leaned his great maw forward and bellowed. His muscles rippled and his claws extended as he thrashed his whip tail behind him, smashing the area behind him that wasn't already destroyed into pieces. A tremendous gust of wind went forward and blasted his far smaller opponent, yanking back his hair and coat from their gale force. With terrible might and awesome strength, Neo Bahamut glared down on his foe, whose own darkness looked struggling to sustain itself in the wake of this light.

And yet in the end…Sephiroth stood his ground. With a few flicks of his sword, he raised it back into ready position. That smile never left his face, and his eyes flashed with power and malice.

Bahamut had a hard time believing now that he couldn't win. To tell the truth…he had never seen exactly how he had lost this fight. As it was, he was much stronger than his opponent right now. He could sense the difference in their energies. So why was it that he would come up short? Was there some other ace up Sephiroth's sleeve? Or something he hadn't considered?

He didn't know…and he didn't want to think to find out.

Giving a mighty roar, the fiery beast lunged forward and lashed out with his tail.

Sephiroth immediately leapt into the air and backward, letting Neo Bahamut totally decimate the floor underneath him, but other than that hit nothing. Yet Neo Bahamut was both strong and fast now, and he had greater senses. Even moving at full speed, Sephiroth was capable of being seen by him. Roaring, the esper lunged forward and swiped his claws at the dark man. Again, Sephiroth shot back. Bahamut's talons slashed apart only corridor, and his quarry began to shoot backward in midair away from him. Bellowing, Bahamut reared up his head and exhaled two Pyron attacks. But Sephiroth managed to twist and swirl away from both. And so, the great esper took off after him, bearing himself along on his own massive wing foils, and letting loose with a slipstream large enough to tear anything not bolted down apart behind him.

The esper was soon on Sephiroth again, and swung again with his fists and tail. He smashed metal three times, each time narrowly missing the dark man, before swinging his head down and around and attempted to bite him in two. Again, his jaws closed on nothing. Still not letting up, the esper continued to come after him, tearing apart the facility around him in his wake. This made him feel rueful. No doubt, he was doing heavy damage to the Dome, and doing so would definitely be a severe interference. He didn't care so much for humans being aware of his existence…but cared more of them being aware of Sephiroth's. They might come after him then…and force his hand… Yet it was too late to worry about that now. He only tried to focus the brunt of his impact against Sephiroth as he stormed on.

The beast charged a focused Megapyrin in his mouth as he backed Sephiroth up to a shaft. It had to be focused…lest it blow away a fifth of the place. But exhaling it only served to destroy a good portion of the floor he was on. Though he thought he had Sephiroth pinned, the dark man began to ascend the shaft as soon as he reached it. He used a combination of leaps and nimble footwork as well as gliding and flying to climb it. Neo Bahamut bellowed, shaking the shaft, and then immediately flew after him. He continued to slash out with his claws and blow more up with his breath. But the whole time, Sephiroth just calmly smiled back at him…even mocked him with his look. He soon tore down another corridor, and Neo Bahamut, in his speed and rage to try and kill this man, actually overshot and tore up another part of a floor before pulling himself back down and keeping up the chase.

As Bahamut continued…it became distinctive to him that something was not right here. He could sense that his power was beyond Sephiroth's…and yet the man was somehow outrunning him. To do this he would have to be burning himself out on speed alone…and yet he still wasn't looking tired or winded. Rather, he continued to smile as Bahamut struck out at him again and again…

Sephiroth dodged two more claw swipes before entering a vertical tunnel and moving up it. Neo Bahamut, still roaring and pouring flame from his mouth, tore after him and flew up to meet him. Yet catching him did little more. He continued to put his own speed and power into his blows, only to achieve nothing. Soon both warriors reached a level point again, and Neo Bahamut still hadn't landed a hit.

"Feeling tired yet?" Sephiroth calmly asked, not even panting as he said this. Bahamut swung his claw to wipe the smile off of his face…but hit nothing as Sephiroth appeared to vanish into thin air. Bahamut's eyes widened a second later…for he saw him reappear right next to him, sword extended. Bahamut was still charging forward, and the momentum carried him right into the blade and through it, cutting a gash open in his side. His dragonscales…which would have broken a mythril spear forged in Da Chao hurled by a mad ogre…were sliced through like so much dead leaves to give him a cut. The esper let out a small roar, and nearly fell on his face from the passing wound. However, he caught himself, and simply stumbled instead. After a few moments, he stabilized, and angrily turned around.

Just like Sephiroth's other cuts, this one wasn't healing. But the dark man himself stood calmly behind him, as if patiently waiting for him to counter this. Bringing forth more of his power, Bahamut fully turned and lunged at Sephiroth. It was faster this time, and as the dark man leapt to avoid him his talons cut another small tear in the tail of his black coat. But for the most part, his huge claws only touched down on the ground and tore into that. Not only that, but he felt Sephiroth land on his back and quickly run across it. As he did…he felt another slash cut along it.

Bahamut reared up, bellowed, and then exhaled a Pyron attack along his back. Sephiroth once again dodged, letting the esper's breath only tear up wall. However, not finished, Bahamut flung his body violently around and snapped out with his tail in an attempt to take Sephiroth's head off. Again, he hit nothing, as Sephiroth leapt back. Turning his body around more, Bahamut lashed out with his tail again. This time, Sephiroth dodged again before raising his sword and cutting a slash into it. Furious, Bahamut reared his bleeding appendage back and exhaled a blast of flame. This one was a more focused Megapyrin. Yet again, because it was focused, Sephiroth was able to dodge it, leaping once more into the air.

To the esper's surprise, he had hardly gone into mid air before he dove at him, blade outstretched, right for his throat. Bahamut was forced to recoil, but even then got a slash along the side of his neck. As the esper still backed up, Sephiroth landed in front of him. Again he flashed out his sword, and cut across the shins of the beast. Bahamut staggered back a bit more from that in reaction to pain. After that, however, he exhaled another blast of heat in front of him. Sephiroth dodged again, but he soon threw his tail and his claws into it, and as soon as Sephiroth had dodged those he threw in another blast of heat. The esper's power and speed was incredible, but Sephiroth still dodged each blow. As he did…Bahamut slowly began to realize his fears might be true…something even he hadn't seen in the visions but had expected.

However, he didn't think of that long. As his claw swiped at Sephiroth again, the man ducked this time rather than dodged. Bahamut realized why. The damage done to his humanoid form as well as his dragon form was beginning to add up. He was starting to get winded and slower. But Sephiroth was still perfectly fresh. There could be only one answer…

But Bahamut didn't think of that. No sooner had Sephiroth ducked than he pushed off and fired his body up like a projectile. Moments later, his powerful form smashed solidly underneath Bahamut's jaw. The impact was strong and bone jarring, and pain radiated throughout his face. Worst of all, it made him back up again…and this time, he failed to notice he was right over the vertical shaft he had ascended. Dazzled and unable to get his bearings, the esper fell back and into it, and then began to free fall down once again. He wavered weakly in the air for a moment, trying to clear his senses. However, while still falling, he came to, and was a moment from using his levitation power to stop him.

But that was when Sephiroth, again like a bullet, materialized over him and drove his body forward into the solar plexus of the beast. To the esper's shock, the small humanoid knocked the wind out of him, and he gagged as he was sent flying to the ground even faster. Moments later, his body impacted on a pile of crushed and ruined metal, and flung up once before coming back down and resting. There he stopped, slowly panting and catching his breath.

For a few moments, there was stillness and silence. The interior of the Dome was dark, even by Bahamut's standards, and the industrial lights provided little illumination beyond their immediate area. But still, Bahamut heard feet touch down just above him, in one of the hallways off of the main corridor. From its sound, it appeared to be about a hundred feet above where he lay sprawled. And he could sense the lack of energy in that place… He knew it was him.

"You're supposedly a wise creature." He heard a dark, sinister voice ask him. "If so…then do you realize now why I am beating you?"

Bahamut didn't answer this, and continued to pant. However, the truth was that he did indeed realize why. He scarcely believed this was possible, but faced with it now he knew it had to be true. If so, then this exchange had just proven that he couldn't possibly beat him in terms of outright strength. He was just being worn down until he would be killed…

However, the esper still wasn't finished. He had one move left…and this one not even Sephiroth could dodge, not if he had all the speed in the world…

Yet he hesitated here a moment longer at the thought of this. He had tried it in his vision…and it had been his downfall. If Sephiroth wielded any other blade, then this would work. But the Masamune was a weapon excelling in strength compared to all other espers. Even Neo Bahamut might be inferior to it… If he was still Bahamut ZERO, he ruefully thought, he could have ended this fight easily, despite Sephiroth's unusual advantage. To his chagrin, he realized that there had come another time after Wyvern in which a being of such power was necessary, impossible as it seemed. Yet it was useless to think about. He had only one hope now. The Bahamut in his vision might have not used full strength, knowing that there was no way he could focus it all, knowing that some damage would be done to the Dome regardless. If he used his full strength…would it make a difference?

There was only one way to find out.

_This is it. This is my final trump card._

"If you're pretending to be dead, I'm not convinced." Sephiroth called down. "Though I'll oblige you if that is your wish, to end this boring fight now."

Bahamut didn't answer…and a moment later, Sephiroth forgot about him momentarily. Suddenly, around the dark man…a sizzling sound broke out. He looked up to the source…and saw that something was generating around him on the ceiling. Yet as he looked to it, it sank to the floor and connected there as well. Black tendrils were swishing and sizzling around him, like lightning made out of darkness… "dark"ning perhaps. And they were increasing in number and size, and now had him surrounded. Sephiroth stared at these a moment, but then reached out a hand to one. A burning sound was heard when his fingers touched, and he recoiled it immediately. He held his hand out a moment…but then flexed his fingers and returned them to his side.

"Cute, Bahamut." He answered as he smiled. "But you can't keep me in here forever. Is this to cover your escape?"

Sephiroth faded somewhat on this last word…for he saw something shoot past his vision. Abruptly, Neo Bahamut had sprung back to life and on his feet. Snapping his wings out, he shot up and into the air, roaring past Sephiroth and his small imprisonment, and up further in the shaft. However, here he came to a halt, once he was a hundred feet or so above his opponent. He opened his mouth, aimed his head for the ceiling, and then discharged a mighty blast. It sailed above him and impacted into the machinery beyond. However…this attack was hot and focused, and it did not blow up immediately. Instead, it melted the machinery into slag and began to bore through it like a mole tunneling through soft earth. It tore upward for a few moments, cutting through a few floors worth of machinery and metal. But then, it hit the top of the Dome. It took no time at all to melt through the outer shield, and then shoot into the air, and above into oblivion.

Now, a tunnel was opened right above Bahamut. It was thin…but it was to the outside. Rays of light began to stream down. The sun was still too low for them to hit Bahamut, but now there was access to the outside and the sun. This was all he needed.

Sephiroth looked up, and began to understand this somewhat. As he did…the tendrils around him began to absorb the photons in the air from the industrial lights and conduct them back to Neo Bahamut. The esper himself hovered in midair. He stretched out his airfoils as far as they could go, and then began to bring out invisible tendrils from them as well. They shot everywhere through the immediate area, to wherever there was a source of light. But mostly…they went up toward the hole he had made, toward where sunlight was coming in. These greedily began to draw in photons and charged particles, and slowly began to gather the energy Bahamut needed.

The great esper's airfoils soon began to gleam, and power began to stream into him. Had he been outside, this process would have taken seconds. As it was, to charge to full power took longer with the small amount of light that was streaming through. Sephiroth was also beginning to notice what he was doing, further complicating his attempts to charge. He couldn't hold this for very long. He knew that Sephiroth would try and break free soon, and that would put an abrupt end to his attempts to charge. But he also knew this had to be powerful to have any chance of this working. As he felt the energy begin to grow large and powerful within him, he realized that if this was successful…it would destroy the masterpiece of Leviathan and Ogopogo. Another work of the older world would be gone… But in the end, he decided in favor. He would rather see it destroyed than in the hands of evil…

His power began to peak now. He aimed his head down, and looked straight at Sephiroth. His eyes blazed into a solid yellow glow from the solar energy that coursed through him. He pushed some of his own strength into the shot to make it more powerful, and tightened his focus. He had to hold onto this…or he would blow a hole a quarter of the way into the Planet. While he prepared…he saw Sephiroth draw his blade, evidently through with this. It was now or never. Neo Bahamut yanked his head back as rays of light shot out from the sky and drew themselves into a center in front of his mouth. They quickly merged to form a bright ball of light, which immediately grew in size. A burning sound went through the air, high pitched and telling of its might. Then, at long last, Neo Bahamut snapped his head forward, and immediately his orb exploded into a ray of pure energy that sailed through the air and impacted the dark man.

Even Bahamut could not see clearly through his own full power discharged. And so, he focused only on keeping it isolated to his target. Even then, the power was almost too much for him to withstand. He could feel the heat radiating off and around him. It was so burning and bright that the surrounding metal began to deform into slag. The edges turned bright red as well as the huge burning sound that resulted from the light energy roared through the air. Bahamut pushed more power into it once he had it under control, not knowing if Sephiroth was dead but not wanting to take any chances. Soon…he found himself pushing more of his own power into it too, realizing how much he wanted to make sure this was more than he could handle. In his vision…this hadn't worked. He had to make sure he didn't survive it. The ground beneath him began to turn to liquid as molten steel fell to the ground and began to pool up. Later, Colonel Maritza would see the results of this fire and attempt to harvest it, seeing how pure and strong the iron was. However, she would be unable to, and in the end the metal that condensed had to be peeled out and discarded, for no fire or tool would cut it again that was made by the New Shinra… And though Bahamut could sense this, he pushed more and more into it yet…filling the air with the sound of burning and bringing bright light to the dark corners of the Dome for hundreds of yards all around…

At last…Neo Bahamut considered stopping. He didn't at first. He feared it wasn't enough. He feared that his vision would come true… An impulse in him told him to burn out everything he had, make sure that he didn't hold back an inch and that he had made his best attempt. But a lingering fear in his heart remained…what if that wasn't enough? Then where would he be after it? In truth…the real thing that filled him with fear was the prospect that Sephiroth might survive this… If so…then he realized his options would become very limited…assuming he could even escape with his life. At last, he forced himself to make a decision, and cut off his flare. His head abruptly snapped back, and with what reserves he still had he hovered.

A great red tunnel was cut down to where the target area had been. Down there, a large sphere had burned its way into the facility. Metal liquid was running through what cracks in the floor hadn't been wiped as smooth and perfect as glass, leaving the orb shape in its wake. The air was thick with the smell of vaporized metal, and to anyone else it was probably fatal to even breathe the air. But the esper was powerful enough to look down and see what was left in the middle of the orb.

He was not pleased at what he saw.

As the smoke faded, the dark shadow of Sephiroth was illuminated in the red glow of the dying fires. Now more than ever he looked like a demon. Until now…Bahamut had only known of Sephiroth's destruction of Nibelheim through his own research. He never saw his cold, heartless visage looking up from the flames, eyes blazing with green, unearthly power, as he looked out on the hell he had brought unto this world, as Cloud had. However…he saw something like this now. He saw his twisted wicked face looking up from the red heat, holding Masamune in front of him in the last position of guarding, looking up at him with ravenous and cruel eyes.

Some say that the devil is a hideous, twisted, animal of a humanoid. Others, however, say he is a picture of charm and beauty, still bearing the appearance that he once had when he was still one of the heavenly host, and yet the eyes showing such cruelty and malice that nothing more heartless or warped could walk this earth.

And despite all of the evil Bahamut had witnessed…never before had he seen one that matched such a description before now. Had he not the knowledge and experience of his long years and visions, he would have been tempted to lean back aghast and ask the creature, "What are you?"

As it was, Bahamut had enough senses about him to look elsewhere…his fast acting brain telling him that if Sephiroth had survived…then the other part of his vision was about to come true. And sure enough, as he turned his eyes to the Masamune, and the red hellish glow around Sephiroth faded…it left in its wake the powerful blade. Only now…it was wrapped in a cloak of burning green energy. Bolts snaked around it as the cloud swarmed the blade, hissing and sizzling, as if the great sword was containing a vast force just barely. It was dazzling even for Bahamut to stare at…and now it was wielded in front of Sephiroth as a deadly new weapon.

The dark man only waited long enough to have the realization form in the esper's eyes. Then, he snapped Masamune over his shoulder.

"My turn." He nearly whispered.

Then he flung the blade down. Bahamut barely had time to cross his wings and his arms in front of him before a massive wave of energy, even larger, brighter, and sizzling with more energy and power than before in a far more chaotic, violent fashion struck him head on.

As pain so hot and violent covered Bahamut's flesh, his nerves were so stunned that he had a brief sensation of coolness before he felt his flesh began to burn underneath his scales. This gave him enough time to realize what had happened. The Masamune was too strong. But furthermore…for large energy attacks, and a warrior of Sephiroth's caliber, the power from an attack could not only be blocked, but collected, transduced, and even multiplied into the power of the defender. Such a craft was analogous to the "trance" effect that had been discovered by a select few in history…but only Leviathan and Ogopogo possessed the skill and knowledge to work such a craft into their sword. Bahamut had seen this in his vision…and known that the only way to overcome this was to discharge too much power for the Masamune to hold…to destroy it and then its owner with it.

Perhaps Bahamut ZERO could have accomplished such a task…but even Neo Bahamut lacked the power.

All he had done was increase the backlash.

Bahamut struggled not to cry out as energy swept over him. It was horrible. The beam was not focused at all, but let loose in all its chaotic fury. Like raw mako, it boiled and hissed and churned on itself, seeking out every vulnerable spot around it to burn and destroy. Blinding green light pierced the vision of Bahamut even as the green energy seeped in and began to burn his eyeballs inside. He smelled his flesh and bone beginning to roast and pop. He could feel it curling and snapping off of his bones. He felt his wings began to fragment. It was horrible. He realized how foolish he had been. His own attack had been multiplied twofold. He could barely hold the power before in him…and now he was being annihilated by his own energy. He was literally burning away…he began to realize in the midst of his pain and fear. His own power that was left was being sapped dry, and what was drained quickly began to roast and burn off. To his horror…he realized this was exactly as he had seen it in the vision. He was going to burn away and die. There wouldn't even be ashes left. The more he held it back…the stronger and more violently it plowed away at him. It was like a man trying to hold back the deluge from a broken dam. His nerve ends began to burn away and his scales began to flake around his fingers. They would follow…as his energy failed and the rest of his body was turned to ash…

_I'm dying… I'm being killed by this monster…out of all the fiends I've fought in time…_

As he felt his eyelids begin to peel away and the humor in his eyeballs began to boil as well…Bahamut knew he had to make a decision. It was a horrible one to make for him, simple as it seemed. He could barely contend with Sephiroth in his Neo form. If he did this…he would never be able to fight him again. To think…to be as powerful as a demigod…and yet still not having enough. Again, he wished he still had his Bahamut ZERO form. But there was no time for that now. The air in his lungs was being consumed as his alveoli began to roast. It was now or never.

With that in mind…Neo Bahamut enacted a command within him…and let go of trying to block.

What was still burning away was immediately shoved forward through the Dome. Up and up it went at an angle as it progressively deteriorated. It was plowed deeper and deeper into the fortress without restraint, for the heat of the attack was burning away everything around it. Molten steel poured down like a waterfall as he was shoved higher and higher into the sky…his wings turning to nubs and the last of his digits fading…

But what Sephiroth did not see or sense was that, behind the creature, the scapulas suddenly separated. The flesh along the backbone suddenly cracked and split open. Yet no skeleton on muscles came out…but rather a bluish-purple shade of scales covering another backbone. The fissure quickly spread up to the head and down the tail as the body kept burning away. Two large lumps appeared underneath the scales even as they roasted and flaked off, and as they became brittle the flesh suddenly snapped and let something new underneath come forth and stretch out. It was a new pair of wings…these ones truly wings and not airfoils. They unfurled, and with what power they had tried to shield themselves from being burned away as they worked to pull the rest of the body free of the burning husk.

As the sizzling body approached the roof of the Dome…the body of Bahamut continued to pull itself free from the shell of Neo Bahamut, as if he was a giant cicada emerging from a shell. Yet he used the dying body as a shield to protect him from the horrible energy as he was pushed on…for his own power was far too weak to withstand it for more than a second or two. After yanking his neck free, the esper pulled out his limbs one by one and then drew his tail forth. Yet still…for a moment longer, he held on behind the body of Neo Bahamut, even as it continued to wither and fade, decreasing his protection with each moment that passed…

At last, they arrived. Bahamut felt through the heat and energy around him a sudden rush of cool air. Their wave had carried them all the way to the top of the Dome, and now it was bursting forth into the external world. The esper quickly looked around to his side, and saw the edge of the Dome pass him. The moment he saw this…with as much speed as he could muster…he threw himself off of the body and out of the wave, toward the side of the Dome. The green burning world around him vanished, although the heat of it continued to roar out of the hole made in the Dome and singed his brow. Hissing, he flattened himself against the Dome and quickly crawled back. It felt terrible…to be cringing and fleeing from a humanoid like this. And to tell the truth…he felt sluggish and weak in this body, where once he had feared its own power…

And yet, he had no other choice. Here he crouched and held. He had no idea if Sephiroth's sensory abilities were particularly great, but just in case he dimmed his own energy, and stilled his breathing and heart rate. After that, he went completely motionless, and looked at the energy wave. He turned his gaze skyward enough to see the small black mass that was his old body continue to be borne up into the sky. The wave was more than strong enough to go into space…but as he looked up at it he had more than enough time to see what was left of his old form flake off into bits and vanish, swallowed up by the energy. As it ceased to flow, and its trail went into the sky, a sound of thunder slowly signified its departure, closing up behind it.

* * *

Down in the Dome, at the end of a newly melted tunnel that cut a perfect cylinder up at an angle to the top of the fortress and through it, stood Sephiroth. He still was poised in his own crater, which by now was dimming back into its old dull status. He was poised in the final moment when he had thrown his Blade Beam at Bahamut. He looked up and watched his own energy wave disappear, fading into the heavens and then into nothing. He cared little for the massive damage now done to the Dome, unlike his opponent. Had the Planet Protector Army still been attacking at this point…they would have been dismayed to learn that only now did enough damage occur to the Dome itself to cause a momentary failure in the defense grid. Sadly, it wouldn't have mattered, now that the shield was up.

Once that was done, he cracked a smile and gave a snort. Afterward, he pulled his blade back and began to return it to his side. He supposed that battle was over now. Still…he had a feeling that it was far too easy, even considering the amount of energy. That esper hadn't survived so many other foes by the skin of his teeth just to fall to one outpouring of energy, even if having his own power reflected back at him had been his downfall in the past. His opponent had been far too intelligent and skilled to so easily go down just like that. He couldn't deny that he had seen Neo Bahamut be consumed by the flames of energy…but somehow he had a feeling that it wasn't over…

However, he realized, it mattered little, which was why he smiled. The Planet's "Chosen One" might have been saved by the ancient wyrm, but he had learned how helpless he was against him. And now the esper itself, the only true challenge left to his plans, was defeated. Even if he wasn't destroyed, he couldn't deny that he had been beaten. There were no opponents left…only chaff that would vainly try to blow itself in his face. For all purposes…the future of the world was now decided. Its champions were gone…and only he remained.

With that in mind, Sephiroth finished replacing Masamune and turned to start walking back into the Dome. It wouldn't be long now before the next phase of his plan would go underway.

_It will not be long…before Aleron is here.

* * *

_

Bahamut at last sensed the dark void of energy around Sephiroth returning to the depths of the Dome. Once he was confident he was out of earshot, Bahamut finally let out a sigh of relief. Now free of danger…he could focus on pressing concerns.

Things were grim. He had managed to sense that his pupil was still alive when his friend got him out of the Dome. With any luck, the youth would live. But it would be months before he could recover. And sadly, the esper personally would never recover. He had used up his "extra life", and has lost much of his power to attain it. Now…he was isolated back to being the esper he once was. The last gift of Shinza was gone, and only his own power…great as it was and yet so inferior to his opponent's…remained. His knowledge remained his only advantage, and sadly it was not a great one.

But matters were worse than that. Though the fight had gone as planned…things were changing. He had not forseen that Sephiroth himself would interfere with the mission to destroy the Gauntlet of Zeus. That was peculiar. Had the dark man wanted to simply cause pain and mischief to the Planet Protector Army? That was not like him. He never did anything that didn't further his goals, given past history. So did he have some vested interest in the New Shinra and their survival? Perhaps even the Gauntlet of Zeus itself?

Another element he had not been aware of, even after months of seeing possible futures, was something that Sephiroth had thought… Until now, the man had carefully kept his thoughts guarded from Bahamut, and in his new form his mind reading ability was even weaker. But thinking him dead…Sephiroth had slackened enough to let one especially strong name slip through, although he had no image to go with it that could give more clues.

Who…or what…was Aleron?

Bahamut didn't dwell on this long. There were other matters at hand…likely ones far greater than whatever hidden devices Sephiroth was planning. Knowledge was indeed their only advantage now…and it was time that Ragnar learned that knowledge. There was much to discuss with him now…many things that Ragnar now had to have revealed to him. Those that Bahamut had known earlier he probably should have said…but he did not wish to cause the youth further pain. He was, after all, quite attached to him…seeing him as he had once seen Palad. Now they were that more important. And the youth had to know all…before Bahamut would make yet another great decision…perhaps his final one.

With that in mind, the esper unfurled his wings and began to lift off. It would take hours now to reach Midgar, and he had to start flying now while the NSA was still disorientated. He had much to think about before he arrived.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Next Chapter: (Likely a very, very long one) Bahamut has many revelations to give Ragnar as the story arc for this portion of "The Aleron Saga" ends...and more foreshadowing of the title character is presented...


	54. The Final Dialogue

This is, by far, the longest chapter I have submitted. It's nearly fifty pages long at a font of ten. So unless you have a lot of time to kill, it will take you some time to get through this.

Also, given the subject matter, I'm upping the rating to 'M' for this chapter.

* * *

_Exactly what were they trying to do here? And did they succeed or fail?_

General Leers had no answer to this as he walked about the devastating wreckage within the New Shinra HQ Dome. Right now, he was treading through a hollowed out metal sphere shape in the floor. He saw the worst of it up and to his right…which was a massive, forty foot diameter cylinder that seemed to have been burned through the middle of the Dome and up to the ceiling. The edges were smooth and frictionless, and the metal that had constituted it was either frozen like giant shining icicles dripping off of the edge, or had seeped through the metal workings and gummed up no less than two hundred separate pumps, valves, gears, and other assorted bits of machinery.

Of course, this didn't begin to show the scope of the damage throughout the rest of the interior of the Dome. The current number reported 400+ steam, gas, water, and electric breaches. Of that, only 34 were located where the firefights had taken place when their troops attempted to cut off the escape of the PPA saboteurs. The rest were scattered throughout the interior of the Dome…and looked like they had been either smashed by large animals (if not tanks) or sliced up by blades that could cut steel.

The internal engineers had their work cut out for them. No less than two hundred were in their area alone, erecting scaffolds, cutting power and valves on leaks, and trying to repair the worst damage. Most of them were as bewildered as General Leers as to how to even begin on this. It was rather bright in here at the moment, as brighter temporary industrial lights were being brought in to replace the broken or disconnected ones. The large opening in the side of the Dome…or rather, the bigger of the two…had been covered with tarp by now, so some cold air was cut off from entering as night fell outside. This made it somewhat bearable as the General surveyed this and tried to figure out how it could have happened.

A sharp whistle came from his side. "Man…take a look at this trash pile and you'd be surprised we kicked the butts of the Planet Protector Army this morning."

Leers felt his already present frown dip a bit lower. He turned his head slightly to the side, and his eyes rested on Colonel Maritza. She was surveying this place as well. After all, she was the main architect and engineer of the Dome. It was her responsibility to get it put back together again. However…he couldn't stand how childish she sounded when she answered that. Every day, she seemed more loose and carefree in her tone, and more sloppy and unofficial in her wording.

It didn't help that she was looking…strange. He had spent a good portion of today pouring over her face…but he couldn't see one stroke of an age line or rough complexion. And her hair not only was pure and brown now…but it was _healthy_. This wasn't some dye… The woman looked no older than thirty, if that was possible…

Yet he ignored that in favor of other thoughts. After all…he wasn't that pleased with her at the moment.

"I want this place fully operational within a month. Not one day more." Leers ordered her.

"Well, therein lies a bit of a problem." Maritza answered, turning to him with her traditional sly smile. "A lot of crew is being diverted to the Gauntlet of Zeus. And even if it wasn't, the barrel's beginning to run a bit dry on resources. We aren't going to get this thing looking back the way it was unless we close the shipyards and the artillery foundries."

Leers clenched his teeth. "If you spent last time acting like some frazzled schoolgirl like you have as of late and more time listening, Colonel…you would have realized I said _operational_. I know full damn well we can't rebuild this completely. I actually keep account of my tasks and responsibilities…not frit away my time on studying Turks. Perhaps you can devote more of the free time you seem to have so much of to trying to find out what in the world happened here. Have you found anything yet?"

Maritza frowned…although it was in more of a regretful sort of way than one of really caring…and shook her head. "Nope. Can't say we did. Corridors are plenty guarded, but it's impractical to try and post security cameras in the maintenance areas. Most of them are dark anyway. We didn't pick up much with what we got. Just a few cameras being destroyed and some vague objects."

"In that case…" Leers continued as he turned his full body to her. "Did you find any other of their saboteurs? Obviously some of that group had to come in and set some weapon off."

Maritza shook her head again simply. "No signs of any residue. The wreckage we picked up in the reactor room is inconclusive thus far. We were all guessing they'd be taking the reactor. After all, that was where most of the group headed. I guess those two boys who were unaccounted for might have worked a bit of mischief, though as to what it was I haven't a clue."

Leers wanted to slap some sense into the woman. She was treating this so nonchalant. They had been fighting a battle for an hour to divert an invasion, protect the Gauntlet of Zeus, and deal with a legion of saboteurs all at once…and yet some fourth party had managed to turn a good portion of their Dome into a puddle and leave them practically defenseless to a regrouped attack (which fortunately the enemy was not capable of). And all she had to give him was innocent stupid looks for answers and shrugs for explanations of the weapon. It made Leers' temper rise…and made him feel again how he used to be…crushed in this fortress and struggling to get an outlet.

The general wheeled away again and glared at the ground. "Seth was lucky that he had his brains blown out. _I_ would have done worse to him." He hissed. "We have a tip telling us over twenty minutes in advance that twenty spies are coming in to assault our reactor, that several key PPA leaders are with them…including the damn brat who started this whole mess…and he has two divisions under his command…and _still_ he gets himself killed and doesn't eliminate a single important target! The bastards escape in time to watch the fireworks of their damn show!"

Maritza calmly began to walk up behind Leers at this, keeping her confident, sly appearance. "It was a pretty incredible one, you have to admit that." She said as she came closer. "And Seth shouldn't have tried to milk his advantage. Better to bring them in where I could have implemented some of those interrogation devices I've been working so hard on. That's just sloppy thinking on his part. Of course…now any thinking he does will be pretty sloppy, from the way his brains look…"

The colonel was cut off a moment later…and her sly look evaporated into shock as Leers suddenly snapped around and seized her by the neck. Before she could protest or even realize what was happening, she was shoved backward and to the nearest girder. The larger man smashed her body against it and pinned her. His eyes blazed rage, and pierced hers with such might that she recoiled in its wake.

"You had best keep your damn mouth shut unless you want to get the shot meant for him." The general hissed. "I've been entertaining the idea more and more about what one of your acid rounds would do to your pretty little, and progressively less useful, head. Seth may have been in charge of security here…but who was the supposed 'genius' who built the 'flawless' security devices? Who was the one who bragged to me that every contingency was planned? Who was the one whose screening process was supposed to keep a spy from getting so much a position as a latrine digger? Who was the one whose countermeasures were countered one by one to leave me and my army looking like an unprotected laughingstock to the enemy? Seth at least abolished their pride, no thanks to you. If they only had your so-called cunning devices to stop them, they probably would have turned the reactor into a pile of scrap!

"The enemy learned how to counter your precious Weasels. Your unbreakable defense around Midgar was shattered. The _Juggernaut_ has proven useless in keeping them from carrying out land strikes. The Harbingers are fodder for their latest aircraft. Your highly touted Defense Grid didn't keep them from firing off a missile, and had I listened to you and given the Gauntlet of Zeus crew more time then there wouldn't have been a shield to protect them! I followed your orders concerning the Turks and so far have received nothing back from my investment! You are making me wonder more and more frequently why I keep you around at all!"

Leers released Maritza's neck at last here. The woman shrank back a bit and reached a gloved hand to her own throat. She was not choked, but the grip had been hard enough to put her in pain, and probably leave bruises. She continued to cringe as Leers stepped back and glared at her. His voice calmed somewhat, but his anger didn't abate in the least.

"Our army is going to be in dire straits until our ultimate weapon is ready to fire. Until then, we will be cutting back everything that doesn't produce a profit for us. You keep that in mind…and try to make yourself more useful again before I start 'cutting back' on officers."

* * *

Cloud had been staring at his fists for some time, watching as he tapped his one finger against the knuckle on his opposite hand the whole while. Tifa's warm hand on his shoulder did little to relieve his anxiety and tension. There was little remedy for his, and indeed not for any other member of the army's, misfortune that night. His friend's pitiful condition was only one misfortune that had befallen them. 

On arriving back at Midgar to begin the long process of licking their wounds, Cloud, being the active Commander-In-Chief for the PPA, found himself with many duties. Luckily the chain of command had been streamlined enough to keep his workload down to a minimum, and there wasn't much to do that night save try to recover. But he did have the task of assessing the damage. It didn't take long after arriving at the airfield to discover that Operation Gold Strike had been almost as big a failure as Operation Hiccup. The NSA had put up their shield just in time to block the one shot that they managed to get off. It had been murder even getting that far, considering the fact that the Defense Grid was up the entire time. Had the spies succeeded…they would have made it. The ships would have fired the few precious minutes ahead of time to keep the NSA from finishing the shield. But as it was…many pilots had died in vain. Not only them, but a good 40 percent of the WGN was either seriously damaged or destroyed from trying to hold the line while they attempted to carry out the maneuver. Many of the Phoenixes had survived, fortunately, for few had actually made the attack run. But the Sierra and the Excalibur were both ashes. In retrospect, the NSA had sustained only 22 percent serious damage/destruction to their own fleet, which already had superior numbers. No doubt, the _Juggernaut_ had managed to spare the NSN many wounds.

Yet the PPA had high loyalty to their leader, for spirits didn't seem to truly sink until Cloud released the announcement that he would be taking over business of administration for an indefinite time period. Naturally, that required explaining what had befallen their other general. The WGN was further disheartened on learning how many good and valued spies had perished trying to make Operation Hiccup work. Only a few short months ago, things had looked on the upswing. The joint forces of the PPA and WGN looked at the top of the game, and were a formidable force to contend with. But the bitter sting of defeat today did more than prove to them that a cornered lion was at its most dangerous. It had been more painful than a simple slap in the face.

Many places in Midgar were dark and quiet that night. The PPA had in fact lost relatively few soldiers compared to the WGN, but no one was loud or cheery. Their expectation of victory was dashed…and now the threat of instant annihilation represented by the Gauntlet of Zeus loomed darker and nearer than ever. With their loss of leadership, people were only more downcast. Troops mechanically went through their drills. Officers stood preoccupied with sadness and fear, and attempted to think of a way out of this. The highest officers were at a loss, aghast and staring blankly at their own dimmed forces and the might of the enemy, trying to think how to escape this latest fate. The night, darker and colder than many of the latest ones, only served to make spirits sag more. Midgar seemed to return to the bleak, black place it had been when the Shinra Corporation dominated it. Even sounds of talking grew softer and grim.

Word was spreading throughout the PPA barracks about what had befallen General Ragnar. Already, rumors and word of mouth were warping it. The barracks that were farthest from the hospital and the airfield were saying that the general was already dead. Everywhere else, those with faith prayed for him. He was the one who had brought them this far. Without him, they would lose sight of what they were fighting for, and would begin to question why they were even dying here. Fear and sadness were in the air, but there was not yet despair. That might change if things went ill over the next few days. Yet as night drew on and grew later, many officers and smaller troops stayed up and alert, waiting for word of the slightest change in the general's condition. It would be the only good news that they could possibly receive if something changed for the better.

That left Cloud here, in the waiting room for the ER. It was a slow night, ironically, for anyone else besides Ragnar. The rest of their group had their bruises and injuries, but those had been tended well enough. Cloud and Tifa were both already released. Cloud would not have bothered at all had not the medics insisted he come. Could they not see that the kid was infinitely worse off than him? Many of the doctors were surprised to see him alive when he came in, not noticing that his wounds had been sealed off by something. He had faded back into unconsciousness on the way home. Aerith had tensed here. When they arrived, she was panting and covered with sweat…but refusing to stop exhausting her power to make sure that Ragnar stayed alive. He might not have been in danger of dying, but she wasn't willing to take any chances. And it was because of her healing powers that she was not with them right now, but had managed to convince the head surgeon to allow her to come back with them…although at this point she was all but useless for lack of energy.

Resting with his head on his lap was Denzel. He was overjoyed to see Cloud back alright, and the ex-mercenary forced himself to smile for him. However, he soon learned the truth, as did Marlene, whose own head was resting on her father's lap nearby. Unlike him, she had tears staining her cheeks. She had already lost one good friend, and she feared she had lost another. Tifa was on his right, keeping her hand on his back. Cloud marveled at her power, and thought of how it put him to shame. She was not as good friends with Ragnar as he was…and yet the loss would be more than enough to make her weep. Yet she had enough strength for herself and to support him. He thought he should be the one supporting her and the others…and yet he found himself stuck here, staring blankly at the ground…trying not to cry himself.

Barret was on Tifa's other side. He had been a bit beat up, but he had protested more than anyone to get out of being tended, caring more about seeing his daughter and then seeing if Ragnar was alright. Yuffie too was here, and after her initial snide comments on the Gelinka…she was struggling not to show rare genuine emotion again. Both Reeve and Cait Sith were here as well. The former had dropped everything to come here, and would have relieved the robot of his duties. However, the surprisingly-precocial robot proved to be rather devoted as well, and remained. Red XIII sat nearby, curled up on the floor and yet not sleeping…watching his own tail slowly flicker like a dim flame. None of them had seen Aerith since she had vanished with Ragnar into the OR. Cid and Mack would have come…had not both of them had added grief to deal with, and matters that they were forced to deal with before being able to arrive.

Last but not least…Vincent was absent. Cloud had heard the story by now…and it was a sobering reminder of what else this operation had cost them.

Here was where he found himself…his mind replaying again and again how Ragnar looked. In his mind's eye…he could almost see Sephiroth inflicting each stroke on him…and could see him smiling and relishing each mark. There was no doubt in his mind that Sephiroth had been trying to make him feel as much pain as possible. But the kid was as stubborn as Cloud now…an unfortunate trait he passed on. He knew what he had done. He had kept on coming until the end…kept on trying to win. In the end, he had only hurt himself more.

Ever since he had picked his rain-soaked, dirty body up from the gutter and half-dragged him into the Seventh Heaven…Cloud had felt some responsibility for Ragnar. He felt he had some duty to look out for him. The kid was skilled…but he was still young and inexperienced. And he had endured tragedy without bearing the same scars that Cloud had. He was so young and idealistic though…trying to take so much responsibility on himself. He was always trying to be so brave and heroic… It was like seeing a younger…perhaps even less "spoiled" version of himself…

Cloud had not had a real "guy" friend since Zack…not one who he felt truly personal and entwined with… Losing that friend had tore him apart emotionally and mentally.

If he lost Ragnar as well…

"…Cloud."

A gentle voice called the ex-mercenary from his thoughts. It was Tifa. He turned to her, and saw her as she withdrew her hand from his shoulder. She nodded in front of her. He turned and looked, and saw that someone was approaching. At this point, most of the halls in the ER were dark. It was getting late, and visiting hours were long since over. Most of the patients were sleeping. However, the waiting room was still illuminated, and down the hall they could see that the division they were keeping Ragnar in was still lit. They didn't see inside it, but they did see a glow coming from the room he had entered. And now, a balding, mustached doctor in recently changed scrubs was making his way down the hall and toward them.

Cloud and his friends readily stood up as he came nearer. He had to move Denzel off of his lap to do so, letting him sleep. He could always tell him tomorrow. Once up, they drew closer together so that he wouldn't have to speak louder. He came to a halt in front of them a moment later. His face was somewhat hesitant…which Cloud immediately took as a bad sign. However, he didn't seem too grim or downcast. Just tired.

"…The General is sleeping." The man finally said. "He's on a lot of painkillers. He was pretty tough to have not gone into shock on the way back, especially considering his blood loss."

"Is he going to be alright?" Cloud asked, getting right to the quick of the matter.

"He's stable for the moment." The doctor answered. "All of his external wounds have been treated. However, he has numerous fractures all over his body. A large clot has developed in one of his arms from the bone breaking. Luckily it doesn't seem like its blocking the brachial vessels. He's missing three teeth and his jaw is fractured in two places. He might have some skull fractures as well, and we've detected some cerebral trauma." The doctor snorted here and shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this. What happened to him over there?"

Tifa swallowed a bit there. "Well…"

"He was attacked by a beast." Cloud flatly cut off.

The doctor seemed skeptical of that, but continued. "At any rate, we have no idea what the rest of his insides look like yet, but I'm pretty sure given the trauma that he's bleeding internally in at least one place. We need to do some exploratory surgery to find where exactly, but right now he's far too weak to survive even a minor procedure. For now, he's getting transfused. Hopefully by tomorrow or the next day he'll be improved enough and coherent enough to find more information. Yet if internal injuries are minimum, he should recover."

"Can we see him?" Tifa asked.

The doctor ruefully frowned. "I'm afraid at this point you wouldn't get much out of him. He's out like a light. And it is past visiting hours. But hold on for a bit longer and I'll see if you can get back there for a few minutes."

"…Thank you." Cloud forced himself to say after a pause. He wasn't a man who often went around thanking people, but it was appropriate here. And the news was neither as good as he wished nor as bad as he feared. The doctor nodded in response to this, and then turned and began to walk back down the hall. The group was left behind. They turned and looked up to each other for a moment, but then…having nothing better to do for now…turned back and began to return to their old places. Cloud hesitated, but then went with them.

* * *

The elevator doors to the ER floor slowly opened. The light from the chamber filled the dim and darkened area, but also cast a long shadow on the floor. A moment later, the owner of that shadow slowly stepped forward from the light and out into the hallway, letting the door slowly shut behind him. 

The man who emerged looked both old and young…yet more older than younger now. He moved stiffly and grabbed at his chin frequently as if massaging something sore. He coughed once as he gazed out with his large, blue eyes. The power and might within his muscles seemed strained or waned. He was dressed all in high collar clothing, with the collar of a long dark blue coat turned up around his head, masking his white hair that spilled behind him. A wide-brimmed hat was low over him. In one hand, as if he was a visitor who was bringing a treat for a patient, was an old brown paper bag, folded over and supported in the crook of his arm.

The man inhaled and exhaled a few times, surveying the area. The darkness seemed to suit him. There were windows here, but they only exposed the dark streets outside and the few pale yellow lights in the city around the hospital. Still, he appeared to enjoy how secretive and dim everything was. And so, he inhaled one last time, and began to walk forward. Though he wore boots and walked stiffly, the sound of his footsteps failed to leave a single echo. He was like a ghost passing through the halls of this place of both life and death.

It didn't take long before he started seeing the open doors to the main ER chamber. There was a place built into the wall for a receptionist. One was there, leaning lazily against one arm and trying to stay awake through the both slow and depressing night. However, before there, in a larger waiting room, were more people gathered. They were quiet and grim. The television was off, and the magazines were untouched. Yet they were not asleep. They stared out and blankly at the ground, much on their minds and much of that being sorrow. They didn't notice the man at all as he approached. Only when he drew especially near did the youngest woman in their group look up to him. But on seeing just another man, she looked down once again. The man liked it this way. In particular…he did not want a man with rather long, blond, spiky hair to know that he was here. He purposely held back and stopped while he was still facing his back in his own chair at an angle.

There he looked over them a moment. The blond man…a woman with him…a large black man with a gun arm…two children between them…a businessman of sorts with what looked like a cat astride a giant moogle…a fire-red beast...and the youngest woman. None of them paid him any mind as he approached. He turned his blue gaze on them…and the power and force within it seemed to swell as he looked them over and put all of them in his eyes.

He raised two fingers from his side and waved them at them.

"It's late. You need to put the children to bed."

The blond man was the only one who flinched, seeming to shake his head slightly. But the man's power was far more gentle and yet more formidable than the power of the alien Jenova. It did not attempt to seize him by force, but rather moved in like a gentle persuasion. And so, in the end…he reacted as the others did. Quietly and as one, they all rose from where they were. The black man took up the girl in his arms, while the blond man took up the boy. Once they all stood, they silently turned and began to walk out in single file. They moved past the man without giving him another look…but their eyes were half closed and their pupils had seemed to vanish. The man calmly waited as each one passed him and made the way to the elevator. As the cat passed, he waved his finger again…destroying a part of its memory. Once they were all gone, he turned and looked ahead again to the hallway into the ER. He calmly began to walk forward.

The receptionist noticed him as he came. Before she could say a word, Bahamut waved another finger at her, and she immediately fell asleep. He began to reach out mentally as he passed through the doorway and into the hallway. It took little effort for him to search through the halls and find the one he sought. Even now, his mental signature was distinctive. He could sense others more aware around him. One by one, he touched them mentally, and they remembered they had something else to do, or felt an urge to go on break, or something else distracted them. It came down to just the one and a person with an equally unusual signature nearby. For a moment, he reached out to touch her mentally as well…but then, he thought against it, and did nothing. As he walked along, anyone who saw him and became aware of them had his finger waved at them, and immediately they no longer saw him or remembered he was ever there. Because of this, he was unimpeded as he made his way down to the one illuminated room. He finally reached it, and without hesitation he turned into the doorframe and stepped inside.

There, the man came to a stop and looked. There were only two people in here now. One was a young woman…looking worn out from weeping and fear. She was crouched next to the bed in the chamber, resting her upper body on the mattress and yet unable to sleep or look away from the man who was within it.

On seeing the youth in bed himself…the man felt his own throat tighten. He was a broken ruin of a person. Most of his body was covered in bandages. Half of his face was covered with bloodstained gauze. Wires and devices were hooked up all over him, giving out information on electronic displays nearby. A bag of blood was feeding into one of his arms. A clear mask was over his face, helping him to breathe. He looked so small and weak here…even after being cleaned up and bandaged. Even now, the man could sense the injuries still filling his person…the pain that he would be in had not he been filled with drugs.

The woman was aware of him, but she did not react in the slightest. She was too absorbed with looking at him. She probably thought he was another doctor. After surveying the grim body, he looked down to her. His powerful blue eyes focused entirely on her…and they were not as kind or considerate as they might have been. The man, after all…knew much more about this woman than she knew about herself. He stared on a bit longer…but then finally spoke in a slow, powerful voice.

"…You truly love him, don't you?"

Despite the apparent strength in his tone…the words of the man were sweet to the ear and comforting, seeming to seep into one's inmost being. Their very nature loosened tongues and eased fears. The woman looked up somewhat at this, but kept her eyes on the patient. She did not turn.

"I…I don't know." She finally answered.

"Why don't you?"

The woman hesitated here. "I…I can't…I don't understand." She finally said. "I feel…different when I'm around him. He's different…but I don't know if it's love. I love lots of people…but I feel different around him. I don't know if I love him the same way…or what causes it…"

"The world would not be the same without him to you." The man responded.

The woman paused.

"…No, it wouldn't." Another pause. "But…I can say the same about Cloud…or Tifa…or…"

"Can you truly?" The man interrupted.

The woman hesitated yet again. He heard her stay quiet for a long time…but then swallow.

"…No." She finally admitted. "It wouldn't be…exactly the same. I always felt alone before…even with my friends. There was no one who really understood me. No one who could really feel the things I felt. But now…there's him. He's not like me…but…he understands me. He knows more about who…what I am somehow… I've always felt…like I somehow was more knowledgable…or stronger…around other people… Like I was some sort of parent who knew things that the children didn't… But with him…I feel more…more…"

"…Normal?"

"…No. More…together. Less alone. More at ease…" Another pause, which the man patiently waited for. He was intrigued now, and listened carefully.

"…If he dies…I'll feel as alone as I felt when my mother died." She finally admitted. "I'll feel…apart from everyone else. It wasn't until I met him...that I felt…understood…that I felt a companion… I…I…"

Another pause. The woman swallowed, and hesitated as she looked more intently at him again.

"I…I can remember him comforting me the first day I came back… I see him in my dreams… I feel…complete…around him… But no…not just as inside. Outside as well…I guess… I…"

One final pause, and then a sigh.

"…Yes. I do love him."

The man stood there silently for a long time after this, looking over the woman and thinking of her words. The silence in the room was broken only by the beeping of machinery. Yet after a long silence, the man broke it again.

"…Things have now been set into motion. And more things will be set into motion before the night is through. You will fear greatly for him…and what you feel for him now will make you wish to help him. But know this…you will help him best by doing as he says, no matter what he asks of you. In a little while…you will not remember any of this. But inside…I wish you to remember this one thing. Inside his beaten, tortured brain…he loves you just the way you are right now."

Only now, after all this, did the woman finally react. Something struck her, and she began to raise her head and turn it behind her. A moment later, and her fair green eyes met the powerful blue ones of the man. She didn't recognize the face…but the eyes were unmistakable and impossible to forget. She had seen them briefly only one other time…but they burned in her dreams.

"…You…" She began to say.

"Go home and sleep." The man told her. "Tomorrow…he will be fine."

Slowly…the woman's pupils vanished, and her eyelids drooped until she looked as if she was in a dream herself. Her mouth closed, and she obediently stood up from the bedside. The man moved to one side, and allowed her to walk out and back into the hallway. Afterward, she turned and began to go the way her friends had. The man watched her as she left, and then turned his eyes down as she heard her slowly pass away. He stared at the ground for a very long time, mind once again filled with fresh thoughts. Yet she eventually was far enough…and when she was, he looked up again. Slowly and quietly, he reached over to the door and shut it, sealing him and the youth in the room alone.

The man slowly sighed and turned back to the pitiful young man. Again, his mind filled with sadness at the thought of seeing him like this. But still, he managed to walk over to his bedside. Once he was there, he pulled out the brown bag and opened it. He began to reach into it and pull things out. Each one was a dull metal shard. Bit by bit, he pulled it out of the bag and placed it on the mattress. As he pulled out each piece, he arranged each in a special way…putting them together like some puzzle. When he pulled out all of them…they were in the shape of a wild flame.

That done, the man pulled out one last piece…a dull hilt with dull moonstones placed in it. He took the limp hand of the youth and placed the hilt inside it, and then rested it in such a way that it was next to the shards. With that done, he turned back to his head.

The man inhaled deeply, focusing himself. This was it. After hesitating a bit longer, he reached out and placed his hand on the brow of the youth. He closed his own eyes, and focused his power again…bringing all of his mental faculties to bear…

* * *

"Ragnar, wake up." 

The youth's eyes fluttered, and then opened. The pain and agony he had been in, as well as all of his injuries, were gone…like a dream. He couldn't even remember being in pain now. He remembered little of anything at first…only knew that he was here and that somehow being here felt good. He leaned up from where he was resting, and looked down over himself. He didn't recognize the attire he was in, but it was something that hadn't been worn since the days when humans still visited Terratopolis on special occasions. As such, it was old and regal, but it fit perfectly and felt nice. After that, he began to look around himself.

To his confusion…he was in a forest…very old and ancient. The trees were tall, and the edges of their roots strung out everywhere. He had been resting against a crook in the earth made by two ridges of roots. The ground had some sort of light soft grass growing periodically through the breaks in the tree canopy. However, the whole place itself seemed ethereal and dreamlike. Everything was in a pale gray-blue light. A mist hung low over the forest, fogging everything up that went too far. Ragnar began to recognize it. It was the Sleeping Forest. It puzzled him again. The forest, when asleep, was supposed to make non-Cetra tired and drowsy until there was no way to find their way out of the woods again. But Ragnar had never felt that way, just as he didn't now…

"Here."

The youth turned his head, and rested his eyes on the only other person in the forest save him. However, this one was standing, and looked tall, strong, and regal. Ragnar had never seen the Lord of All Espers in his full attire as a human, but he did now. He was dressed in resplendiant robes, shimmering and regal. The seven spired crown rested on his head. His look was powerful and wise, as it always was, and was looking down on the youth as he awoke in this strange and enchanted place.

Yet on seeing him, Ragnar was instantly alert. He came to his feet as he felt his heart and mind fill with surprise and joy. "Master Bahamut…" He began.

The esper held up a hand to stop him here, however. "Before we go any further, Ragnar…try to remember what happened to you last. I know full well that you don't know how you got here, and probably haven't had the notion to try and figure out why."

Ragnar paused here, looking confused. What was he doing here? Well…why should he not be here? It felt right to be here. However…as he thought of this…he began to stumble on the fate of all dreamers. When someone first begins to have a dream, they do not care of why they arrived where they were, or how they got there. But when they realize something is wrong…logic takes over and they begin to think back. They begin to realize that it didn't make sense for them to be here…or to not know how they arrived here…

Such it was with Ragnar. He began to think back to the Dome…back to where he had been separated from his friends…back to Sephiroth. He remembered going through agony and torture as he tried to fight him…and ultimately…being run through. But…was that not real? He expected to be dead…but he remembered his friends…he remembered Aerith…he even remembered talking… He remembered Cloud's voice assuring him that he wasn't dead… And yet…now, he realized, he found himself here…free of pain or fear or anything else…

The realization filled him with sudden fear, and he turned back to his master.

"Am I…dead?"

Bahamut shook his head slowly. "Not at all, Ragnar. You're just convening with me, and I've removed from your memory thoughts of pain and injury."

Ragnar hesitated again. He looked around himself…around the deep, quiet forest…and then down at himself. He thought of Bahamut's words, and finally turned back to him.

"…This isn't real?"

"Our dialogue is most certainly real…but the rest of this world is an illusion." Bahamut explained. "In reality, you are in the hospital of Midgar, beginning the long, slow process of healing from the injuries that Sephiroth gave you. Yet I have come to visit you. I have entered into your mind and conjured an illusion to make you think that you are speaking to me. Likewise, I am also conjuring an illusion of me responding to you, and of you imagining that you are hearing me reply. It is all rather backward…but sufficient for me to talk with you here."

Ragnar paused for a moment at this. This was a lot to take in, and leaving him confused. But as he looked down at himself and saw his body clean and flawless…he slowly began to realize how it couldn't be real. And neither could this forest…which was unfortunately still in the hands of the New Shinra Army. Something within him told him it was fake…that there was no natural aura to this place as there was when he went out with Aerith. He thought back to where he really was…in a weak, broken cast of flesh…covered with injuries… Yet thinking back to that brought back a stronger, more vivid memory…

The memory of steel in his chest…

The memory of his heart stopping…

That was no dream. It was tangible and concrete. He realized it had to have happened. But if that was the case…then…

Ragnar looked back up to Bahamut. "You… You saved my life, didn't you?"

Bahamut swallowed once, and slowly exhaled, bowing his head.

That was all Ragnar needed to know. He turned away…and actually began to clutch at his own chest. It didn't matter that even now, Bahamut was erasing the memories. He couldn't erase everything…and he knew that there had been a sword in his chest.

"I…I was going to die." Ragnar announced aloud. "He was going to kill me…he _did_ kill me."

Bahamut still said nothing.

Ragnar closed his eyes and sighed, and then dropped down to the ground. He drew in his knees close to him and put his arms around them, and put his head down on top.

"…You were right, master. You were always right." He slowly moaned. "You tried to warn me…Cloud tried to warn me…but I didn't listen. I let him get to me. I let him make me feel so weak and small… I should be dead…I would have been dead if I was anyone else. I-"

"I'm sorry, Ragnar."

Ragnar froze here. He looked up again and turned back to Bahamut. To his surprise, the tall and regal-looking esper had turned grim. He was sighing now, and turning to sit on the ground next to him. He too looked disappointed with himself.

"Sorry?" Ragnar asked. "Sorry for what? I knew you said you wouldn't interfere. And I'd be dead if you hadn't helped me. I don't-"

"I could have spared you much pain if I had saved you sooner." Bahamut continued. "I should have dropped in and scooped you out the moment that he opened the trap door beneath you. But I let you engage in that battle. I let you start crying out in agony before I finally moved. And had I been a few moments slower, you would now be dead."

The youth paused here a moment. Bahamut…did have a point. Ragnar would be lying if he didn't think that Bahamut should have rescued him a long time ago, and he wasn't angry that he hadn't saved him sooner if he planned on coming. But then again…Ragnar knew he was supposed to be mature and responsible for himself and his own actions. He was the one who insisted on fighting Sephiroth in the end. He had wanted to play with fire…he couldn't blame Bahamut for letting himself get burned. In fact…the thought that it was Bahamut who had to save him made Ragnar feel even more disappointed with himself and his progress.

Something else, however, was mixed in with all of that. How did Bahamut know that Sephiroth had dropped him through a trap door?

Ragnar frowned and turned away from Bahamut, shaking his head. "It's still my fault, master. You wouldn't have had to come if I had run…if I had listened to you. But I wanted revenge for what he did to my friends and my army. I…I wanted to beat him myself. And I didn't listen to you…I didn't imagine that he would be that strong. I risked my life for nothing." The youth hesitated, and then snorted. He shook his head and bowed it lower.

"Some 'chosen one' I'm turning out to be. Things have just gotten worse since I stepped in. We're going to be obliterated in a few months now that my operation to destroy the Gauntlet of Zeus blew up in my face. We would have been dead months ago if it wasn't for the Wutai Gold Navy. Now I can't even defend the people I care about… I'll be crippled up through when the weapon fires on us… In the meantime, who knows what Sephiroth will be doing. Maybe he'll be hurting the rest of my friends…or killing them…"

Bahamut looked up a bit and turned to Ragnar slightly at this.

"…Recounting your past failures in this manner will do little to give you incentive to overcome future problems."

Ragnar kept his frown. "Maybe I shouldn't try to overcome future problems…"

"This is your war, and your responsibility."

"A responsibility that I'm failing at." Ragnar retorted. "Everyone who dies because of a mistake I made in leadership puts their death on my conscience. And lately all I've been doing is getting myself and other people hurt."

"Again, we are reminded of why I wished for you to wait before you assumed a position of leadership." Bahamut simply answered. "But that means little now. You are the Planet's Chosen One, Ragnar. And much is still required of you. You cannot quit so late at this point in the game. The real challenges are just beginning."

Ragnar's expression didn't look comforted by this. He sighed and bowed his head even more, turning his eyes to the ground and propping his forehead up on his knees. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He felt colder all of the sudden…and cringed in on himself. He swallowed. He thought back to Sephiroth once again…and back to the feeling in his chest. As he swallowed…he could almost imagine it lodged in his chest…blocking the movement…

"…I'm scared, master."

Bahamut fully turned his attention to Ragnar at this.

"I've felt healthy fear before…but now I'm feeling real fear." Ragnar went on. "I'm scared my friends are going to die. I'm scared that I can't do this. I'm scared that all I'll end up doing is sentencing everyone in Midgar and Wutai to death. I'm scared…that I'm going to not be able to protect Aerith.

"Most of all, though…I'm scared of _him_." He admitted, after pausing and choking it out. "I've never been so close to dying before. I never knew how painful…how cold it was… Every time I think of him…I keep thinking of him hurting me…stabbing me through the chest… I actually felt my life stopping…my own flesh turning cold… I used to only feel anger and hate for him…but all that he did with my anger was make it go back on myself. It didn't help me in the end. Now all I can think of is pain and death when I see him…"

Bahamut again said nothing, and showed nothing. Ragnar looked over to him, looking rather small and innocent again…much as he did when Bahamut first met him.

"I don't know if you think I'm a coward, master. Maybe I am…because Cloud is able to look at him without backing down or showing any fear. Even Aerith was able to forgive Azure. But me…" He hesitated and swallowed. "I could be brave on the battlefield…but I can't be brave now. I've never…been scared like this before. And everything I do keeps failing…"

The youth sighed and looked back out again. "…I can't help but think the Planet made a mistake when it picked me." He admitted after a long pause. "I mean…what kind of hero am I? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do as a 'chosen one' or whatever… And am I supposed to feel this unsure? This scared?"

Ragnar kept himself drawn inward for a moment after this, and there was silence between the two of them. Bahamut watched him for a short while. His own look didn't change. In the end, he looked outward as well, and leaned back a bit more. Ragnar said nothing, and didn't even acknowledge this. He kept his head down and his face worried.

"…Not too long ago, I might have struck you in order to snap you out of this spiral of despair you find yourself in right now." The esper finally said. "No matter what else is considered, you're far braver and nobler than many other members of your species. And though you face incredible opposition, your thinking seems to be the greatest obstacle to your success right now. Fear is natural. It is how you react to that fear that matters, just as your reactions to all things that happen in your life and not the events themselves matter. You're letting your fear and despair sink you into greater depression and feelings of worthlessness. You have already done much 'right' in this world. If nothing else, you gave the rest of your species a chance against the New Shinra, rather than let them sit idly by until they came for them.

"I chose the right person when I came to you that one day. I know it. Yours was the face I saw in my vision, unmistakable with any other's. But even if I had no face to go with I already know by your spirit that you are one of the exceptions to the few. You are one of the people of this world who stands out from the midst of all the others. You have your faults, but you have your virtues as well. And those will bear their fruit in time."

The esper turned his head to Ragnar after this. This caused the youth, who hadn't changed that much in reaction to Bahamut's words, to look up and over to him. However, as he looked at his master…he saw something that made him forget about his own self-loathing. Suddenly…Bahamut looked very troubled and uncertain. He appeared to hesitate, and when he did resolve himself he still looked wary and cautious.

"…But there is a far greater reason that should let you know, without a doubt, that you are the Chosen One of this Planet." He began. "It is a reason I did not know of myself for quite some time…and when I did discover it in my visions I did not wish to tell you. This knowledge will be bittersweet. However, it must also serve to let you know that you were not meant to pass into the shadows of history, but that you are destined to carry on a great tradition in this world."

This, however, only made Ragnar look confused. "I…I don't understand…"

Bahamut hesitated a bit longer, but then raised his head straight. When he did, Ragnar saw that the unease and uncertainty had vanished from him. Now, he was powerful and resolute, as he always was.

"I would ask you if you would wish to hear this, Ragnar. But I doubt you would say no anyway. Irregardless, you must know this. I possibly should have told you this earlier, but there is no time for regrets now. You must know the truth as I now know the truth." The esper paused here again, and then focused his own powerful eyes in Ragnar's. The look was so strong it made the youth draw back a bit again.

"You must know about your father."

This was a big surprise to Ragnar. He never expected that to come from anywhere. And yet…it would make sense. If it had something to do with his destiny from birth…wouldn't it possibly have to do with his father? But that brought something else to mind. He had never known anything about his dad before. His mother had refused to tell him anything. Yet now…it looked as if Bahamut knew. And that turned Ragnar's surprise into enthusiasm.

"You know about my father?"

Bahamut paused at this…seeming to not agree with Ragnar's enthusiasm. "…I do." He responded. "It was not easy…but I tracked down the memories of those still living, the clues from things that have been affected, the lingering visions of those in the Lifestream, and have pieced together the rest of the story from there. I believe I now have all of it."

"Then tell me!" Ragnar excitedly threw in.

Again…the esper seemed to disagree with this. He seemed dark and somber…actually making some of Ragnar's enthusiasm fade. But it didn't last. He wanted to know about his father desperately. With his mom dead, no one would ever be there to tell him. This was his only chance to learn.

"So be it." Bahamut said, as he raised a hand and waved around him.

Abruptly…the gray in the world deepened, and began to turn dark. The mists closed in on Ragnar and Bahamut, and the shadows grew longer. Ragnar looked around at this, snapping out of his thoughts and instead focusing on what was happening. As he watched…all light went out. Both he and Bahamut were swallowed up into the growing darkness. The trees faded, as did the sky, the mist, the ground, and everything else. The world turned into an empty black mass…and he and Bahamut vanished into it as well. There was nothing anywhere. No sensations…no wind…no feelings…nothing.

But then…it suddenly began to come back. Only this time, as it faded in, it was far dimmer…more enclosed…and full of different shapes…

* * *

A knock was heard at the doorway of the small office/briefing room. Unlike the doors that would be installed in the future, this one in the Shinra HQ Building had knobs, and could still be opened by regular keys. It wouldn't be for years yet that the card readers would be installed, or that they would slide open or shut at the whim of who was within. 

Aside from that, the room was dark and metallic. Only the most basic white fluorescent lights hung overhead. In the center was a simple metal table and a chair at either end of it. A few files were on the table, but most of the other equipment in the room was at the feet of the man who was seated opposite the door. He was somewhat young in years yet, but he showed signs of having been much older than his time…and with looks far darker than a normal man should have been capable of. He was simply attired, much like the room. A simple black suit and tie…somewhat oriental features with long black hair slicked back…and the only other distinctive marking being a mole right in the middle of his brow.

_What…what is this? Where am I? Why can't I see myself?_

_You're looking into a memory, Ragnar. We cannot interact with the things here. This was recreated from what I learned and what I was able to draw from the spirits of the Lifestream._

_What is this place?_

_The Shinra HQ Building. This is many years before Meteor or Sephiroth growing evil. But it is here that the story begins…_

"Come in." He sounded.

The knob turned, and moments later the door swung open. One might expect a man who looked somewhat important to be entertaining some higher level guest. But he wasn't. The person who appeared in the door frame was nothing more than a basic Shinra Inc. Army grunt. Typical blue uniform…helmet covering half of his facial features…and only a few decorations that would be appropriate to a private. Nevertheless, he knew his duty. As soon as he was in, he stood upright and crossed his arms behind him.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes." The other responded. "Come on in. Sit down. Consider yourself at ease."

The private nodded, and then walked forward to the chair. He was behaving himself well enough…but a closer look revealed that he had some anxiety about him. It seemed he was wondering why he was here, or what he was doing here. Once he was in the chair, he sat and leaned back, becoming straight and tall.

"By all means…remove your helmet." The dark suit addressed as he turned down to his first file.

The private hesitated again here. But in the end, considering this more of an order than a request, he reached up and undid his strap. Slowly, and almost hesitating, he put his hands up on the sides of his helmet and pulled up on it.

The man beneath couldn't be older than thirty, but he too looked old before his time. In the era prior to mako enhancements and Jenova cells, soldiers became rough and scarred. And though the war between Wutai and Shinra Inc. was still about a decade away, there was enough action for those soldiers to stay dirty and bloody. His jaw was square and hard set, and his eyes were a stunning blue looking down a sharp nose. He was graced with a bit of stubble and a head of unkept dirty blond hair.

_Who's this person?_

_Shh. You'll find out. Pay attention to what they say._

The dark suit had opened his file to the first page, and was looking over it now. Although he didn't look up, he soon began to speak.

"Private…Siegfried, was it?"

The man shifted a bit at that. Without his helmet, he looked a bit more nervous, and seemed to wince a bit.

"…I prefer Serge. Or Sky." He answered after a moment. "That's what my unit calls me, sir."

"You have little need to call me, 'sir'. I'm not affiliated with the Shinra Corporation Army." The dark suit responded as he continued to look at the file and page through it. "For our purposes, Mr. Tseng will suffice. Well then, Private Serge…I don't suppose you have any idea why you're in here?"

The man hesitated again. Once more, he looked a bit nervous. However, he managed to swallow it back, and seemed pretty stoic in the end when he answered. "I have…I mean, I don't know, sir…Mr. Tseng."

"I suppose you recall the visit you had to the doctor the other week, correct?"

Serge hesitated again at this. Some nameless fear went through him, but then passed as he nodded. "Yes sir."

"It mostly has to do with that." Tseng answered.

_Tseng…is that the same Tseng that…?_

_Yes. This is Tseng of the Turks. He's been with them for a very long time, as you can guess from this. And this is partially his memory…or rather, what his spirit was willing to give up now that he is dead._

_What do they mean by the doctor's visit?_

_A few years before this conversation happened, the Shinra Corporation's Science Division came under leadership of a rather unscrupulous, mad, and monstrous wretch of a human…following the mysterious 'disappearance' of Professor Gast…_

_…Hojo._

_Correct again. It wasn't long before he began to plan new and more monstrous ideas. This was one of them. A week and a half ago, on his recommendation, the generals of the Shinra army ordered all personnel to have an unscheduled blood test. What none of them knew was that it was Hojo effectively getting the DNA sequence of everyone in the army. That had a purpose…and you will shortly hear it…_

"Says here you're moving on to the next stage of your life… Wife…child…"

"…We aren't married…yet…sir."

"You ever even seen this kid of yours?"

"…I'm stationed here, overseas. I couldn't afford to have her move here, especially not with a child, sir."

"There's plenty of lower priced accommodations below the plate."

"…With all due respect, sir…I wouldn't live under the plate of Midgar if I was paid to do so."

Tseng cracked a smile at that. "Are you not satisfied with the conditions that come with mako energy, Private? Are you expressing displeasure at the practices of your company?"

The man stiffened a bit here. "That's not what I meant… There's…other factors besides-"

"Relax, private." Tseng cut off in a more casual tone. "I told you I'm not one of their employees. I'm just hired help. And frankly…the lower plate is a cesspool. I gag every time I have to go down there…" The man paused here, and a frown passed over his face. "…Which is increasingly often due to a certain person…" The frown passed, and he shook his head. "But that's not important. The point is that your term of service is nearly up, and you're going to be going home in about a week."

"Yes sir."

"After that, however…you will likely be headed right back here on another term of service."

"…Not if I could help it, sir."

"I seriously doubt you can 'help it', Private. Gongaga's guard is almost entirely phased out. With the mako reactor finished, there's no need to stay there. Unless a war breaks out, like it's been threatening, there will be no need to post any Shinra guard in that city. And if war did break out, there would be a guard for maybe two years before the war ended and the place would be dead again.

"If you're looking for other work, then your options are limited. Since logging operations have been opened in the Midgar area, most of Gongaga's source of income has plummeted. Jobs doing heavy labor would be hard, if not impossible, to find. Even if you did, you could expect rather high insurance rates considering the amount of danger in logging that swamp, not to mention the beasts that inhabit the surrounding area. Of course…you could try doing a trade, but you have no special skills and you have to compete with an already full market in your hometown. There are no other cities offering adequate work for over a hundred miles.

"When you signed on under your current contract, you claimed only two dependants, yourself and your bride-to-be. Now that check will have to go three ways. The pension that we are giving you on your end of tenure is designed to give the necessities of life for two people. Out of that will have to go immunization shots, school tuition, new clothes, etc. In addition, that runs out after five years. So for five years you could be living well below the poverty line trying to make ends meet, and your odds are more than likely that any job you can find will be minimum wage. You'll likely have to work at least two with your wife…or other, whichever you prefer…working one as well. If that wasn't enough, only you and your other are on our health insurance plan. The child is not. Not that it will matter in five years.

"About the only thing you will be able to do, Private, is sign up on another contract with additions made for your new family member. In between contracts, you'll have only a three month grace period before shipping out and not seeing your child for another five years. No doubt…you and your other will have some…'catching up', so to speak…to do over the next three months. By the time you come back, it's perfectly likely that your first boy will be well on his way to having a little sister…causing the dilemma to start all over again. Your wife-to-be has likely been struggling already with what little amount has come in. So as you can see, your future looks rather bleak."

Serge had been listening to this tale slowly get rattled out…and the whole time he had been looking more and more uncomfortable. It was likely that he had thought of these things many times before, and had spent some sleepless nights thinking about them.

"…This is a worst case scenario, sir."

"It's actually a 'best chance' scenario, private." Tseng corrected, a bit sharply. "It's already happened to over 63 percent of the overseas employees in the Shinra Army. And the President, who, by the way, we both know is the biggest skinflint this side of the ocean, has recently invested some funds into a committee designed to calculate how much of the pay he can cut from overseas employees and still force them to work for him as the only way to sustain themselves."

Tseng turned a page on the file, still looking at the increasingly uncomfortable private. "My point to all of this, private, is to make you aware of exactly what kind of straits you find yourself in. A sort of man like yourself should be up for other options. And a man like yourself should also know a good deal when he sees one, and takes that opportunity."

With that, Tseng took the top sheet off of the file and slid it over to Serge. The private hesitated a moment, looking down in surprise at this sudden action but also hesitating. Then, he tentatively reached out and took an edge of it. He pulled it up in front of him and soon began to look it over.

"It's a new contract." Tseng explained. "This is for more of a business transaction than a terms of service. And I think you'll like what it entails."

Serge's eyes read over it, in particular the large items. As they did…his eyes began to widen.

"One…one…"

"Yes, one hundred thousand gil a year, tax free, for the next forty years." Tseng cut off. "But don't forget the benefits. Complete health coverage for you, your fiancée, your child, and any future children you might have. Five hundred thousand gil life insurance coverage for you and your other, with one hundred thousand gil policies for each child. Two hundred and fifty thousand gil bonus for moving transactions if you wish to leave Nibelheim and purchase a new home. Tax exemption on all Shinra products. And finally, two four-year fifty thousand gil scholarships for entering Midgar's finest universities. Take you pick of which one."

Serge was aghast. His eyes lit up as if he was observing his entire future before him, which he likely was. However, it only went a few moments. Then his expression began to falter a bit again, and the contract was slowly lowered back to the table. He was beginning to assume, and rightly so, that such a package would only come at one rather steep price. And the thought of that made some of his worry come back.

"…I'd say I do know a good deal when I see one, sir. But I haven't seen all of this deal yet, and so I can't tell whether it's good or bad. What do I have to give you to earn the right to sign this paper?"

Tseng leaned back a bit. "Not much…if you think about it. I hope you will. For the next part of our discussion, you're going to have to consider what you're hearing classified. Nothing of it leaves this room. Is that understood? Or should I just tear that contract in two right now?"

Serge stiffened a bit at this, and readily shook his head. "N…No sir."

"I thought as much." Tseng answered with a nod. He paused again to gather himself up and fold his hands on the table in front of him. "Private Serge…exactly how much do you know about Jenova?"

Serge paused at this. His brow wrinkled somewhat, and he gave a shrug. "Not much. A few words running around here and there…all doing with technical and biological stuff I don't understand. Doesn't it have something to do with Nibelheim?"

"The original specimen of Jenova is stored there, yes." Tseng answered. "But that matters little. What many people don't realize is that the technology to produce mako reactors and thereby extract the energy of this Planet and convert it into a usable form of power was still far beyond the scope of our research a few years ago. We were barely beginning to understand the fundamentals of atomic properties then. To build a device like a mako reactor was impossible. Many people just assume we came up with it and leave it at that, not caring much for the background that led to its discovery. In all fairness, at this point in history the technology is still too new to have made it very far in the textbooks. However, I am willing to give you a crash course in it.

"Suffice to say, the reason we were able to construct mako reactors was because of Jenova. It is a specimen, presumably an Ancient. I don't suppose you are aware of what the Ancients are. Quite simply, they are a subspecies of human that has the ability to contact and manipulate Planet energy. They were believed to be quite extinct for centuries, and most likely are now. Jenova, however, was preserved. Investigation by the late Professor Gast revealed that Jenova's cells were unlike any other cellular structure ever encountered. He was able to conduct enough cell biology on them to get the basics of how it managed to generate energy, and discovered that it lived off of the power of the Planet rather than harvesting ATP as we do.

"Now…a few years ago, we discovered information and clues to lead us to believe that some Ancient still existed. Since then…we have been very interested in analyzing them and their properties. I am not at liberty, for sake of losing my job, to say why Shinra desires these things, but the latest head of the Science Division has been most insistent about receiving them. To that end, we are here in this room.

"We have confirmed that the last pure blooded Ancient is indeed dead. We have two different human-Ancient hybrids, however. One was synthetic, made using the DNA of the Jenova specimen. However, the head is unconvinced that he will ever manifest the same properties as a modern day specimen. The other…"

"Um…excuse me, sir…" Serge suddenly interrupted. On this last bit, he began to look confused. "You say…you have human-Ancient hybrids…what do you mean by that?"

"One is living in this facility." Tseng answered. "The other is not in our possession, but is being monitored. As I was saying…she was natural born, and until we can confirm that she has manifested-"

"Monitored?" Serge interrupted. "I…thought you said they were human."

"Humans hybridized with a human subspecies." Tseng corrected. "As I was saying…"

"So are they…like…animals or something?" Serge interrupted again.

Tseng looked as if he was getting impatient with this. "_You_ are an animal, private. I am an animal. So that's a rather general term to use. If you mean that these hybrids can reason and think abstractly, yes. In many regards they're superior to humans in that sense."

"So are they…apes?"

Tseng sighed. "Again…that's a misleading term since you and I are both apes. For all intensive purposes, private…Ancients look exactly like humans and behave just like them. I fail to see how this is relevant."

However, this made Serge look rather uncomfortable.

"You talk like they're…lab mice, or something. Like all you care about is whether or not they can do whatever trick you want them to do."

"I am not the head of the Science Department…nor am I a moralist." Tseng simply answered. "I personally am not doing anything to them. The natural born half-Ancient is living a perfectly normal life, and when the time comes she will be asked for assistance in a perfectly rational, forward manner."

"But what about the other one?"

"He owes his very existence to the Shinra. He would not have been born otherwise." Tseng answered. "And he is being brought up in a way to ensure that he's the best he can possibly be mentally and physically. Many other places in the world would give him much less. Private Serge…I did not call you in here to debate what is going on with these individuals. Neither of them are your concern, simply that as part of why we need you that you understand they exist. Now will you please be quiet until I am finished."

Serge looked very hesitant. In the end, after moving his mouth a few more times, he lowered back into his chair. However…it was quite obvious that he wasn't as at ease as he had been moments earlier. Now his anxiety had increased. It suddenly looked as if he didn't want to be there.

Tseng watched him a moment, seeming to pick up on this, but then continued. "Now…the synthetic Ancient lives in this facility and can have every aspect of his development monitored. The natural born Ancient, who our head has a special interest in, does not. She is the one who possesses more contemporary genes. We haven't had much to go on, but the newest subspecies must have hybridized with humans multiple times in the past…no doubt due to a bottleneck from a meteor strike over 3,000 years ago. The result is that their DNA appears far more human like, and yet they seem to have a greater affinity to the Planet than Jenova or the hybrid do. They even feed as you and I do, and yet they still possess the power. We now have reason to believe that Jenova might not have been an Ancient at all, but that this is the true code we seek.

"We need to have a new hybrid…one that we can keep here and raise here and monitor to find out his or her properties. This is where you come in, private."

With this, Tseng reached down next to his chair and grabbed something. He pulled up a moment later and set it on the table. Serge, who looked especially uneasy at that last comment, looked down to what it was. He saw a strange sort of device that fit into the palm of one's hand. It looked like it held something in it, but it was in some sort of metal sheath and so he couldn't see that well. On one end of it was what looked like a needle with a plastic cap covering it, like a syringe only not as long.

"What's that?" Serge asked, his voice wary and now dropping the "sir" title.

"We want something very simple from you, private." Tseng explained. "That DNA test that you participated in was part of a mass screening effort to find who had the most compatible DNA for a special hybridizing experiment. Out of every employee within Shinra…you showed the most promise. It was a risky trial to begin with. There was only a one in five billion chance of finding one at random. We were lucky to end up with you.

"Take this device and go home. You can consider yourself released a few days early from your old contract. Once you get there, you can tell your fiancée about this or you can chose to keep it a secret. In any case, before 'taking her to bed', so to speak, you inject this into the side of your…you know. Wait five minutes, then carry on as normal.

"In addition to hormone derivatives that will trigger an immediate ovulation in your fiancée, the substance will alter your haploid cells in such a way that it will be as if you yourself are a male Ancient. There is an 85 percent chance that this will end in a pregnancy with a fetus that is effectively an Ancient-human hybrid. Once the child is born, we will send a team in to pick him or her up. If you told your wife about this, then she'll know what's going on. If you didn't, then we can provide documents saying that the child was stillborn. After that, you can immediately collect your benefits, and we'll consider the matter closed."

"Closed?" Serge retorted, his volume rising now. As he heard this, his look had grown progressively more surprised...and disgusted. "You want my wife to carry a freakish child for nine months and then just hand it over to you?"

"We figured that there would be some issue regarding that." Tseng calmly answered. "Your DNA is all that is necessary. We've brought several women in this evening, all of whom offer themselves routinely for money, which we are paying at a triple rate. You can take your pick from them, if you like. They've all been screened, and I assure you they don't have any STDs."

The soldier's surprise and growing shock only increased on hearing this. "You guys are really serious about this…" He muttered aloud, leaning back into his chair with a wide-eyed expression. "You actually want me to just produce a freak baby for you to tinker on like some lab monkey… This is crazy…"

"You should reconsider what we're offering." Tseng cut off. He stayed calm and straight. "You don't have to do anything more than you like. All we're asking is for you to give yourself one mildly uncomfortable injection and engage in a simple action for us. Then you can have everything on the contract. We want you to carry out an unusual service that will take one hour of your life at the most, and after doing so you will receive more than ample benefits to make up for the time lost. There will be no records going back to you. Your fiancée need never know what happened. Are whatever notions of morality you have worth giving up your future and that of your family's, all for being unwilling to sacrifice them for a single hour…and live with a clean conscience and a life of poverty? Are you willing to see your children starve, your wife hard labor, and be stuck in a two room shack for the rest of your life because you weren't willing to do the brave, responsible thing for one hour of your life?"

Serge's surprise slowly faded here. His eyes stayed wide open, but he calmed down as Tseng told him these things. He eased back somewhat into his chair. For a while…he stayed silent. His gaze turned off of the man in front of him and to the ground. There he stared…and said nothing.

_I don't know how long he sat there enduring this temptation from the devil. No doubt he saw many visions of his family living a prosperous life only to be dimmed by the vision of living a wretched one. His inner demons tormented him endlessly about how quick and easy this could be, and how he could forget it had ever happened._

_However, Serge in the end thought probably of what he mentioned earlier. He couldn't bear to have his wife-to-be pregnant with this child for such a long time only to have it carried off to an unknown fate at birth. Even if the incident was covered up, he would still have the deal with the misery that she would feel, and the knowledge that there was an unknown sibling to whoever else would be born into his family._

_But more than that…I believe Serge began to realize that a Cetra-human hybrid was still human, and was a thinking, feeling creature. Not only that…but such a being would be his son or daughter. He couldn't hand that over to scientists with a clean conscience. For that reason, he couldn't take Tseng's other offer either. He couldn't even give his seed to a prostitute knowing that his offspring would be doomed to an unknown, but likely horrible, fate. To his credit…he did…at least at first, as you will soon see…have enough morality to know that there was no amount of money or gifts that would be a fitting trade for a life or his good conscience. He chose the right path over the easier one._

After a long pause, however…the wide open eyes of Serge narrowed. His expression grew grim, and he became resolute in appearance. An inner battle seemed to be over, with one clear victor. He looked back up to Tseng, who hadn't changed. He reached up and put a hand on the contract.

With one snap of his wrist, he slid it back over to the suited man's side of the table.

"I'll take my chances working minimum wage." He stated coldly. "And after my contract is up in a few days, I'm through with this company."

Tseng didn't look too troubled by this. He turned his eyes down and looked at the paper that had been slid to him. After a pause, however, he sighed and began to reach out for it.

"You disappoint me, private." He said as he put the contract to one side and then began to flip through the file again. While he was doing so, he spoke again in his calm voice. Only now…a dark edge had appeared on it, one that made Serge lose some of his boldness almost immediately.

"I must tell you, private, it is not my job to go around handing out contracts to peon soldiers. There are corporate yes-men for that. I get hired for far more demanding and dangerous tasks, and when I am hired, I _always_ finish my job. _Always._ President Shinra is quite the businessman. Being a businessman, he runs into a lot of parties that aren't willing to concede to his deals. My job is to…persuade them…to change their minds."

Tseng stopped turning his pages. He had opened on a new file, with a new picture. Serge looked down to it a moment. He couldn't make it out exactly…but what he could see made him lose the rest of his boldness.

"We need your DNA, private. You're the only one who will work. And there are too few sources for us to have many other options. However…we do have one. The head of the Science Department is working on an alternative form of cloning. Currently, we've been investigating methods to try and clone the synthetic hybrid. It turns out Jenova cells engrain themselves very well in the systems of people who have them injected into them. However, by excising the Ancient DNA and putting in more desirable material, we can probably do the same technique with modern Ancient DNA.

"Of course, it probably wouldn't work with a full grown individual. I know something of science myself and know that mature DNA isn't that good to work with. But on someone much younger…someone only about…say, three or four…and one that possesses your DNA…"

Now…Serge fully recognized the picture. And on doing so, his eyes widened again as he realized what Tseng was insinuating.

Tseng turned his eyes up to the man. They were dangerous now…almost malevolent.

"…Of course…he probably wouldn't go with living the rest of his young life in a white room very well… But that can be changed. I'm sure you're familiar with the terrorist organization from the Mideel area. Do you know how they used to turn children into psychotic killers? They'd put them in a cage…alone…in a dark room…with nothing but a puppy. And the cage bars would be just wide enough for the puppy to put his head out and eat dog food, but not enough for the child to get anything. They wouldn't let the child out…and would give him no food or water…until he killed the dog with his bare hands…or teeth."

Serge's eyes stayed wide…and his teeth slowly began to clench as his hand balled into a fist.

Tseng's voice dropped a bit lower. "Now…first three or four days…the child tries to be brave. But after that…they start seeing how the dog is eating. They start getting jealous. Then they start to get angry. Then…they start to hate it. And after a week or so…once they've broken its neck or, perhaps, ripped its throat out with their teeth…they never have problems killing again…"

The private shot to his feet. He half lunged across the table, his face suddenly turning to rage. In another moment, he would have seized Tseng by the neck and torn his own throat from his neck with his own bare hands…

But Tseng had been expecting this.

Serge only got halfway across the table before he found a cold cylinder pressed against his forehead. He froze there…and though his face was still tight with rage his eyes darted around at what had happened. In the blink of an eye, Tseng had pulled out a handgun from his coat, cocked it, and pressed the barrel against his head. There they stood, with Serge frozen in his position of anger, and Tseng sitting calmly with one arm out holding the gun against his forehead.

"_Sit down_." The man calmly and sharply ordered.

Serge continued to quiver in anger a moment, now mixed with helpless rage at what had happened. His teeth were clenched, and he wheezed out between them. Sweat from fear and anger poured down his brow. And yet…he was caught. For a moment, it seemed as if he would keep going, and use what life was left in him after being shot in the head to clamp around Tseng's neck with a death grip. But then, with stiff, reluctant movements, he slowly leaned himself back to his seat, and then inched down into it. On landing, he slowly put his arms in front of him and lost some of the anger in his face…but still looked like he had more than enough anger to murder Tseng with his bare hands.

The dark suit, however, calmly returned his gun to his side and sighed.

"There's no need for this, private." He spoke in an easier manner. "I asked you if you were a man who knew a good deal when he saw one. Don't prove to not be. I can be reasonable. I'm perfectly willing to forget your outburst and tear this file in half. All you have to do is be reasonable in return. If you're smart…you'll take this short hour out of your life and leave it at this. If you're not…" Tseng paused here and narrowed his own gaze while slowing his voice.

"…You'll make me your enemy. And my enemy is the _last_ thing you want to be."

Serge was silent at that, although enough worry slipped through to make it clear that he realized how bad his situation was. His look became expressionless, and he stared ahead for a long time. His pause was nearly as long as it had been when he first considered this deal. The whole time, he didn't show anything, and gave no insight into what was going on in his brain.

At last, however, he bowed his head and gave a long, slow sigh.

"…Alright, I'll do it. But on two conditions."

Tseng leaned back a bit more. "I'm listening."

"I don't want to wait until the child is born. I want my first payment sent to my account right now. And I want an hour to decide if I'm going to pick my wife or…someone else."

Tseng gave a shrug. "Very well. If that's how you want it." He put a hand on the contract and slid it back over to the soldier. After that, he reached inside his suit and pulled out a pen, and tossed that over as well. Serge took both. He looked down to the contract after this. Again, he hesitated and swallowed. It was like the devil had given him an agreement for his soul. But then, with stiff and forced movements, he put his hand down on the line and scrawled out his name.

Tseng reached over and took away the contract the moment it was signed, and then slid the injection device over to Serge. He almost recoiled from it, like it was a poisonous viper. But after he paused a moment and stilled himself, he swallowed again and managed to reach over and take it. Once that was done, Tseng pushed away from the table and began to rise.

"The time is now 2213 hours." He announced. "At 2313 hours, both of us will be back in this room and you will provide me with your decision. I'm going to have this cleared."

With that, Tseng began to step out from behind the table and walk around it. Serge sat with his head bowed, slowly inhaling and exhaling, but saying nothing. Tseng kept walking until he was right across from him. Then, without turning his head away from the door, where it was focused, he called out.

"…And I wouldn't try to walk out of this building if I were you."

He kept walking after that, unchanged, reached the door, opened it and passed through, and then shut it again behind him. It echoed loudly as it slammed closed.

Serge himself exhaled a long, low sigh from where he sat. But then, he swallowed, moistened his lips, and stood up from where he was. His own head turned up and his eyes looked out. Only different from before…they now had a look of strong conviction in them…a look that had not been presented to Tseng before but was now showing itself. He paused only long enough to jam the device into his pocket, and then turned for the door as well.

* * *

_As you may have already guessed, Serge had no intention of going along with this deal. However, he realized the seriousness of the situation, and found himself trapped in a rather dangerous position. Tseng, I believe, likely realized he planned to get out of this deal as well, but thought that he had him trapped. At this point in mankind's technology, however, there were only so many ways that one could keep track of another person. And though Serge was simply a private, he still had enough experience and connections to subvert the man at least temporarily._

_Serge was stationed as a basic guard in Midgar, and was on a rotating position. He had spent some time guarding the Shinra HQ Building itself, and had gotten to know several other members of the personnel well…including ones that were responsible for the helicopters on the roof. He knew them well enough to get them to bypass certain procedures over his word, and he had taken a course on flying one himself. As he walked out of the room and made his way to the roof of the building, he quickly made up a story in his mind. On the roof, he told them that they had word of intruders fleeing one of the mako reactors, potentially terrorists but likely thieves. They wanted him to fly as a way of "proving his ability" to be a pilot. The crew on the roof was skeptical, but nevertheless made the preparations._

_As for Serge, he used the phone on the roof to make a quick call…

* * *

_

Serge turned his gaze around the roof as soon as he was done dialing. The wind from both the air and the helicopter tugged fiercely on him, and the sound of the engines running made it hard to hear anything else. But from this position, he could see well enough. The phone on top of the building's roof was in an industrial kiosk sticking out on the side of the helipads. It was meant for emergency use…but anyone who had seen what Serge had been through over the past few minutes knew that he considered this an emergency.

Frequently, he looked back to where he had come in. There was a raised area on the roof that housed the elevators and a few other equipment chambers. After that, there was a hallway of metal and glass that extended out and opened into the main helipads. There were windows here, so that the company of guards that was seated there as well as the air traffic controllers could monitor everything that happened on the field. For now…they were looking rather casual. There were radios in there, but none of them were picking them up. So long as they didn't…he was in the clear. Across from them, stretching on a concrete covered walkway, were the helipads. One of them was already in the air. The other one was idling. They were refueling it and making a few last checks at the moment. It would be ready to go in a moment.

The phone rang once. Then twice. Then three times. All the while, Serge's eyes darted nervously around the field…especially back to the hallway chamber that led back into the building. Any moment…he expected someone to come for him.

He mouthed "pick up" several times, as well as several curse words. He only prayed that the first transfer of money had gone through…

A fourth ring began to go…and then a click.

_"Mmm…hello?"_ A sleepy voice on the other end sounded.

"Miranda?" Serge immediately called out.

Another groan. _"Sky…is that you? It's not even five AM… He had a nightmare…"_

"Miranda, listen to me." Serge immediately cut off, his tone rushing. "Get out of the house. Get out within the next five minutes. Take our son and go to the ATM at the bank…"

_"What? What're you-"_

"Miranda, listen to me and do what I say!" Serge cut off with a panicked yell.

The woman on the other end paused at this. It was evident now that she was fully waking up, and was realizing the panic in her fiancé's voice.

_"Sky? What's going on?"_ She spoke in a more alert tone.

"There's no time to explain. I don't know how much time I have or how much you have." Serge looked up and out to the hallway. Still nothing…yet. "Both of you get out of there. You need to leave in five minutes if you can't do it sooner. You know where my gun is?"

_"Sky, what…"_

_"Do you know where my gun is!" _

_"…Yes, but…"_

"Take it with you. You see anyone following you two…shoot them."

_"Serge, what the hell is…"_

"Get to the bank. Withdraw as much money as you can from the ATM. I just had a huge deposit put in so you should have over a hundred thousand. But if you don't, draw out whatever there is, get the first ride you can out of town, and get out of Gongaga. Go to your mom's old place. I'll be out there as soon as I can but don't wait up for me. Are you going to do this?"

_"…Alright. I will if you say so. But…what's happening?"_

Serge paused a moment longer and swallowed.

"…If I ever see you again, I'll tell you."

Without another word, he hung up, and prayed that she'd do what he said right now.

Serge turned away from the phone and looked to the hallway. Still nothing, but he saw someone pick up a radio. He didn't want to hang around to see who it was. He turned away from the phone and back to the helicopter. Seeing it gave him his first good news in a while. The crews were backing away. It looked like their work was done. With that in mind, he inhaled deeply, wiped the sweat away from his brow, and then began to walk forward toward it.

Only the air warden still stood there, and turned and approached him as he got nearer. As the wind picked up against him and the noise increased, he saw that the helicopter was already open. He looked like he was suppressing an urge to run forward, push by this man, get in the chopper, and take off, and struggled to keep a straight face. Soon, however, he was up to the air warden, and luckily he was oblivious enough to not pick up on his change of mood. Both came to a halt across from each other.

"Alright, Sky. She's ready." The warden said tiredly. "Although you're asking a lot of me in letting you take her up like this without so much as a word from command."

"I know. And thanks a lot. You're a lifesaver." This last phrase was incredibly genuine. "I owe you one." With that, Serge began to step around him.

Yet he didn't get far. As he began to walk around, the warden put out a hand on his chest and held it.

"Wait a minute. You need to give me your ADN. I can't put you in the air without it."

Serge froze. Sweat began to form again on his temples as he leaned back. He hesitated again and began to look nervous. "Um…command will radio it in. I'm behind schedule and I need to go." He nearly moved once again.

"No, no, no…" The warden stopped, shaking his head and looking tired once more. "The other stuff I could let you by with, but not this, Sky. I don't have a number to stick on you, there's no way the radar doesn't classify you as a UFO. You could get shot down as a bogey."

Serge swallowed again at this. He moistened his lips. "Look…I need to get in the air. I can't wait for them to send it. I remember it though. I'll just tell it to you."

"That ain't any good." The warden answered, shaking his head. "I've got to have documentation of it. Look, this chopper isn't going anywhere. Anyone else comes up and wants it, and I'll tell them it's yours. But it will take five minutes for you to just run back in, go back to your commanding officer…"

As the warden continued to talk, Serge turned his head back and looked to the hallway.

His face turned white.

A troop of ten soldiers led by a major officer was moving into the hall. The red-suited officer was talking to one of the air traffic controllers. However, as he turned around, the officer looked up and, for a moment, their gazes met. Immediately, the officer forgot about the controller and began to push forward. The rest of his troops quickly fell in behind.

Serge's brow exploded into sweat again. At this point, his eyes went wild as panic seized him. He whirled around to the warden, still trying to talk to him, and without another word smashed him in the face as hard as he could. It was a blow fueled by his fear and urgency to escape, and it was strong enough to immediately drop the hapless warden.

The rest of the crew saw this, but it was too late. Serge instantly ran forward, around his fallen body, and to the open helicopter. He nearly jumped in when he reached it and threw himself into the pilot seat. He didn't bother closing the door, buckling in, or putting on the headphones to protect against the deafening sound. He simply began to throw the last few switches that he needed to lift off.

A few moments later, the soldiers came through the door and began to pour out. Only now, motivated by fear, did Serge reach over and slam the door shut as the rotary blades gunned up to full power. His face was still full of panic as he screamed at the chopper to move faster. While he did, the crew backed off, realizing he was taking off, and the soldiers came forward. They quickly formed a line and prepared to fire…

_Luckily for Serge, he did not realize how valuable he was, or the cargo he carried. Hojo himself had ordered that he be taken alive if at all possible. And the serum he had took four years of work to perfect. The soldiers were not allowed to fire on him unless there was no other choice._

The officer, however, reached out and stopped them before they could. There was no way they could disable the helicopter without risking blowing it up as well. And that was all the time that Serge needed. Seconds later, his chopper began to lift off from the ground, leaving the rest of the people below helpless to do anything but watch as it pulled up into the sky. Once it was a mere one hundred feet above the roof, the helicopter took off at full speed in one direction, and began to put Midgar behind it as fast as possible.

* * *

_Luck once again was on Serge's side as he left Midgar. Although the Shinra had anti-aircraft technology in place, they were unable to shoot for the same reason that the troops on the roof were unable to. Serge was able to make it out of the city fairly easily._

_However, after that things began to go sour. Serge knew how to fly, but not much else. And without confirmation from the ground, he didn't know where he was going in the night sky. He could only vaguely try to go west, back to the Central Continent and to his family. _

_Yet he wasn't in the air long before something ruined that plan…

* * *

_

_"This is Shinra Air Command. We repeat: respond immediately."_

Serge, his face covered with sweat and his breathing shaky, did nothing of the sort. He kept his eyes outside and on the world around him, looking for any signs of any pursuers or trouble. Though he was relatively safe now, his expression made it look as if he wasn't feeling secure in the least. And of course…he wasn't even thinking of answering the radio.

_"Repeat: respond immediately or you will be deemed AWOL."_

Serge didn't look like he cared about this either. From the tired sound of the person on the other end of the radio, it was clear that he had been trying to get the private's attention for some time. Yet it seemed as if the private was through with Shinra. His headphones had never been put on, and the interior chamber of the helicopter was left dark. Only a few lights on the console provided any illumination as he struggled to look out the window and look for a change. He was only now making it to the coastline at this point. He still had a long way to go…and he had no idea how much power was left in the chopper…

At that moment, a new voice spoke over the radio…but one far more familiar to Serge.

_"Private…pick up the radio and answer me right now."_

The voice was unmistakably Tseng's.

The soldier paled again. The voice was a firm order, and sounded as if there would be severe consequences to disobeying it. For a moment…Serge raised his hand and looked like he might answer. But in the end…he forced himself to put his hands back on the controls.

_"If you know what's good for you…you'll answer me."_ The voice warned.

Serge began to quiver, and wiped his sweaty brow again. But still, he refused to answer the radio.

A long pause of silence went by as the man on the other end waited for an answer. When none came, he heard a slow sigh.

_"Alright…then how about if you know what's good for your wife and son?"_

Serge stiffened here, going rigid.

_"By the way…I know you tried to call her."_

Serge snapped his head to the radio, his mouth slackening and his eyes widening.

_"She didn't get very far."_ Tseng continued, his voice slow and cruel. _"She and your son are alive, for the moment. But we only need the boy if you refuse. Your wife, on the other hand…is totally expendable."_

The soldier's face turned to fear, but his eyes blazed with anger. He shot out a hand to the radio, and given another moment he would have yanked it up and yelled at him some obscenity. His expression and body turned into a twisted mix of horror and rage. And yet, even as his hand clamped down on the radio…he hesitated. Some unknown thought went through his brain. He seemed to be thinking this over a moment, seeming to wonder if this might not be some other trick or game. Of course…the fear that it was the truth still ran fresh through his mind, making him tremble all over with terror and dread. His eyes began to shimmer as he forced himself to swallow. His throat tightened as beads of sweat ran down the side of his head. But in the end…he slowly pulled his hand away from the radio.

Again, there was a long pause before hearing another answer.

_"Don't believe me?"_ Tseng answered. _"Well, truth be told, she's not here with me at the moment. She's still in Gongaga. But if you're thinking of going to her side, then consider this. That helicopter only has so much fuel in it. If you head straight for Gongaga you'll still splash down some hundred miles away. And I say splash down because you'll still be over the ocean. If you try to go over land, you'll be lucky if you make it right smack dab in the middle of Corel, with nothing but rocks and waste to go over unless you take the paths that I am now calling ahead to have guarded. Costa del Sol is quite watched as well, I assure you. All in all, that means that you're thwarted at every turn. Not to mention the fact that currently you're still on Midgar's radar, and so we know exactly where you are going."_

Serge swallowed, his fear beginning to overrun his anger, and realizing that what Tseng said was the truth.

_"You're making me lose my patience, Serge. I have my own helicopter ready now and I'm preparing to take off. The head of the Science Division will do what he can with your dead corpse if I can't bring you in any other way. The only way this is going to end painlessly is if you give us what we want. So enjoy the hour lead you have on me and think about that."_

The radio turned off.

And Serge, stricken with panic and fear, looked up and out ahead of him and desperately tried to find a way out of this trap.

* * *

_Serge was a soldier, but he was not above fear, especially given the situation. He had heard many stories about what had happened to AWOL soldiers…terrible things the likes of which your friend Cloud finally witnessed on his mission to Nibelheim when he saw the mako pods in the reactor. What more, he had Miranda and his son to worry about. His wits were quickly abandoning him for blind, self-preserving panic. Yet he still possessed enough to realize that even if Tseng was telling the truth about having his family, he was still the prime, preferred target. _

_He knew that what he said about the fuel was true. Tseng had mentioned having every possible landing spot in range on the Central Continent covered. Landing anywhere on the Eastern Continent was useless. In those days, even Fort Condor was under the watchful eye of Shinra. That left only one distant possibility open…_

_…Icicle Inn._

_…I think you are starting to get the point of my story, Ragnar. But there is more than that, I am afraid…as we come to its climax._

_Serge was not able to get the helicopter all the way to Icicle Inn before he was forced to land. In the end, he practically crashed it into a mountainside, although he managed to escape unscathed. The trip took most of the night, and the sun was just starting to rise. He knew that people below had to have heard evidence of what had happened, and they would be looking for him. As dawn approached, he tumbled down the mountain…nearly mad with fear at this point as to his situation…

* * *

_

Cold, wet with sweat, and still shaking from the crash…Serge struggled to go down the last part of the steep mountain. Growing more panicked all the time, he had taken a more steep route. He hadn't the sense or control to find a better one. He stumbled over his own feet, and his hands went out and tried to brace himself frequently. By now, they were almost numb with cold, and he himself was feeling the piercing effects. He might have endured it before…but his energy reserves were low and the cold froze the sweat he was covered with.

However, he did stop as he came to the top of a large, snow-covered scree. Here, he hesitated and looked out ahead of him. At the bottom of this scree the mountain ended, and opened into a large valley. And here, nestled in between two mountain chains and blanketed with the eternal snow, was Icicle Inn. The dawn was only now beginning to turn gray. Because of that, the lights were still on…the same lights that had guided him down the mountain to this point. Not only that, but the scree ended on a small space between the mountain and the backs of several log houses, almost a back alley of sorts. He could hide there well.

Serge heard a small noise to his side. It was distant, but distinct. He turned his head, and saw that some two hundred feet away there were a group of hikers. They bore red and white clothing, obviously being a part of some civilian rescue team. And now, they were making their way up a more gradual trail. They were headed for the helicopter that had crashed. Seeing this, Serge paled and panicked again. He turned back to the scree…and recklessly threw himself forward and down the side of it.

For about twenty feet, Serge's body tumbled against rock and snow, driving deep pains into his side and jarring his ankle painfully, spraining it in the process. He cried out in pain, but luckily his cry was muffled as he sank into a pile of snow at the bottom of the scree. It served to cushion his fall and stop him from hurting himself further. However…it also drove ice cold snow into every bare part of his body, sending sharp, biting pain through his skin. The man winced in agony both from his ankle injury as well as the biting pain, and then managed to yank himself up and out of the snow. Half dragging his body, he yanked himself out of the pile and onto more shallow ground. Yet in his haste, he drove forward on his sprained ankle, and nearly cried out again as he did more damage. But he was high on adrenaline, and he managed to get off of it, stumble onto one leg, and then began to hobble out of the snow and to the nearest back of a building. He hunched somewhat against it, and began to make his way along.

Serge's face soon turned into a mixture of confusion as well as panic, for it became obvious that he didn't know what to do next except hide. His breath came out in big white puffs as he made his way along the homes for a few minutes. But as he went around, he saw that there were no real ways to move anywhere else from here, or to any other houses. The only thing he could do was charge out into the wilderness via the ski slopes at the rear of the town. That would do little other than give him a venue for freezing to death. His leg soon began to give him visible agony as well. He began to shudder both from fear as well as cold.

At last, it was too much for him. He slumped against a wall and paused a moment, breathing hard. He calmed down slightly, and seemed to realize that running around like a frightened rabbit was getting him nowhere. Once he caught his breath, he looked up to the rear area of the house he was against. He panted and stared at it a moment, but then managed to push up and get to one foot again. He hobbled over to the door and tried it gently, not wanting to wake up anyone inside. To his surprise, it was unlocked and opened easily. Seeing this, he looked out around himself once more, and then turned back to the now open doorway and dragged himself up and inside.

It was dark in the house, and it only became darker as Serge shut the door as quickly and silently as he could. But it was old…and he winced as he heard it squeak while he shut it. After that, he turned his head forward into the home he now found himself in, and tried to survey it.

Luckily, this house was still completely dimmed. No one was awake in it. Although it was dark on the inside, Serge had been out in darkness and near-darkness for some time now, and his eyes had adjusted. In addition, this house had windows that were covered with heavy curtains, but they were not transparent and the light from the outside, dim as it was, shown a bit through. He had little trouble seeing a vague outline of where he was. There was a window over the door he had come in through, and it illuminated a small entry hall. To his left there was a door. It too looked old, full of nicks and chips and with the paint flaking. It was partially open, and he could look inside to see that it was a simple bathroom. On his right, a set of stairs led a few feet up before turning ninety degrees and going up the rest of the way. He heard an old heater clicking, and it was warm inside. It wasn't quite as warm as one wanted for a house, no doubt to save money on heating, but it was far warmer than outside, and Serge enjoyed it. However, he also realized that opening the door had likely let in a wave of cold air, and that if it made its way upstairs it might awaken whoever was here. With that in mind, Serge slowly began to make it was out of this entry hall and further into the first floor of the home.

It was harder, and noiser, than he would have liked. The floors were old and creaked, and he was hardly able to be silent with his bad foot. He had to settle for making as little noise as possible. The entry hall didn't last long, however, and soon he emerged into a larger area. Ahead of him, he could see large windows letting in a soft glow over what appeared to be a giant room of some sort. This made Serge look confused, likely due to the strange architecture of the house. But as he looked on in this room, he began to notice other things. There were circular arrangements of what looked like fabrics. On the walls, there were linear arrangements of clothing of some sort. There were also stacks of things folded up along the wall in little cubbies. He walked up to one of the circular arrangements and felt. He sensed fabric and some sort of soft, fleece feeling.

His confusion vanished here as he realized where he was. This wasn't just a home. It was a clothing store. The entire first floor had been built into one.

_…I know this place…_

A sudden noise came from outside. It sounded like someone yelling. Serge turned his head out to the window, but saw nothing. However, it didn't sound like it was too far away. His fear returning, he quickly looked around the store. He soon spotted one of the circular arrangements. It wasn't really a circular arrangement, but rather a ring for hanging clothes on. Seeing it, and seeing that the coats on it hung rather low, he reached forward and made a gap in them. He quickly pushed his way inside, sat in the center, and then pushed it closed once again.

Here, Serge sat down and tried to control his breathing. He was still in pain and shivering at the moment. His eyes looked around fearfully, and he kept an ear open for the outside. Soon, he began to hear more yelling, and then men's voices talking with each other. This talking went on for a few minutes, as he sat there in the darkness. He rested his leg as best he could and continued to wait for a few fateful minutes.

But then…he heard something that made the hair on his spine raise.

Another helicopter motor was approaching.

_At this point, Serge was going mad with fear. He realized how intently he was being hunted. Serge had not been part of the operation that slew Aerith's father and made her mother a fugitive, but he had heard rumors of how a whole company of soldiers had ruthlessly smashed their way into each and every house of Icicle Inn trying to track down an "escaped prisoner". He knew he was trapped. His attempts to escape and hide had only managed to leave him caught in this ring of clothing, it being his only protection from the rest of the world. But as his fear seized him, the situation grew worse._

Serge clenched his hands into fists. He tried not to breathe, but he couldn't help it. He was quivering now, and he had to breathe to steady his paralyzing fear. Being a soldier, he was tolerant to a degree of fright. Enough to actually keep acting. But here…with nowhere to run or hide…it was starting to wear away at him. He was losing his control…

"…Is someone down there?"

At last, Serge went silent as he forced himself to turn perfectly rigid. A female's voice from upstairs had sounded. His worst fears were justified. He had woken someone up. He forced himself to stay quiet, trying to turn as silent as the rest of the house, and hoped that whoever he had awoken would go back to sleep.

Yet that wasn't the case. He soon began to hear creaking as someone got up. A bit later, he heard a periodic set of cracks that could only be someone putting weight on a set of old stairs and slowly coming down.

"Hello?"

_…That voice sounds familiar…_

Serge stayed still and prayed that he wouldn't be found. As he did so, he kept his eyes open and looking out through the one foot gap between the clothes and the floor. His head was turned toward the hallway. As he watched…he began to see a newer, brighter light. It was coming from what he knew to be a flashlight beam, and it abruptly swept around and made for him. Quickly, he yanked his feet up and away from it, praying the woman hadn't seen him move…or the coats slowly rustle.

For a moment, there was a pause. The beam stayed focused right where Serge was. He swallowed and continued to freeze, refusing to breathe. Then…the creaking slowly walked forward, toward where he was hidden. The soldier bit down and didn't move. He even kept his eyes aimed at the ground. As he did…he very slowly saw a set of slippers come into his range of vision, and then stop. The flashlight was still held at the ground.

The soldier didn't dare look up. He tried to become one with the rack and the clothing. Who was looking for him didn't move either. However, as Serge's fear continued to mount, it started to look rather odd that a woman would stand there for so long, her flashlight in the same spot, if she was just searching for something. Serge began to realize this as well…and it filled him with more fear. He watched the slippers a minute longer…and then saw them slowly turn to the side. They were moving a bit slower than one would normally expect…

Seeing this, Serge decided to move. As the feet moved away…he abruptly lunged forward. He shoved the coats out of the way and seemed to explode from the rack. As he burst out, the woman broke into a run. Coming out, he saw her in the darkness for a moment…her long hair flowing back behind her and clad in nothing but a gown and a robe, fleeing away as fast as she could. This movement was prepared. He knew that she knew he was there. She managed to slip by his first lunge, his fingers just brushing her.

But then, he spun around and lunged again. The pain in his ankle was ignored compared to self preservation intent. This time, as he shot out, his hands clamped on her upper back and shoulders, and the force pushed her down. Due to her forward motion, she was unable to stop herself or squirm free before the force of the attacking man forced her to the ground hard. She barely managed to get her arms in front of her before landing to protect her face. But as she fell, Serge slipped off and behind her. He too was unable to hold up long due to his bad leg, and he fell to the ground. As both landed, he did so with his arms fallen across her legs, but still leaving her somewhat free.

The woman immediately tried to drag herself up and away. But Serge, alert and full of adrenaline, was the faster. He lunged over her again, dragging his body up and over her mid-torso. As he did, he reached out and twisted her onto her back so that she couldn't use her arms. He managed to do it as she dragged himself over her, but she wasn't done then. She balled her hands into fists and began to swing at him. One hit his shoulder, doing nothing because of his uniform. The other struck him on the side of the head, and it hurt…but not enough to stop him from pulling himself further up. She began to kick with her legs, but he managed to stretch his out and pin her with his knees after that. He shot out his hands and grabbed her arms by the wrists, and managed to hold her back. Yet even then, he had to work fast…for she drew in a deep breath to scream. Quickly, he forced one arm down, put it under his elbow, and then put his other hand over to clamp down on her mouth. Now, she was totally restrained.

"Don't scream." He warned her in a harsh whisper. "I won't hurt you if you keep quiet and do what I say."

The woman hesitated here. She stopped struggling, and panted beneath his hand. Her eyes were young, large, and beautiful, but they were stricken with fear as they stared at him now. She was a young woman herself, and obviously not very strong to be unable to fight back that effectively. She held for a long time, but then nodded.

Serge slowly exhaled and pulled his hand off of her mouth. On doing so, he exposed her face. It was much softer and more pleasant than his. She was in the prime of her life in terms of personal beauty. The less couth side of Serge found himself staring at that face a moment…and then glancing down at her body. It was a rather shapely figure too. He had barely seen it before when he tried to grab her, but when he remembered, he saw that it was rather nice. Yet he shook that out of his head and looked to her face.

"P-P-Please…don't hurt my daughter…" The woman spoke in a terrified whisper. "T-T-Take the money… We don't have much…but take it and go…"

Serge slowly exhaled and looked on at her. He was silent for the moment as he calmed down.

_…Keep in mind, Ragnar, that at this point Serge was a mental wreck. He was still hungry, cold, and in pain. He was running for his life and desperately trying to think of a way to save himself and then save his family. He figured he was trapped here, I believe. He had blown his cover. This woman might have had a phone upstairs, and one call was all it would take in order to doom him. She did, after all, assume he was a thief. The Shinra uniform would do little to change her opinion now, wild and desperate as he looked. And here…he found himself lost. He was trapped here in this room with this woman…scared that he had her pinned and scared to let her go. He was like a frightened rabbit surrounded by rabid wolves that were closing in on him, and any hope of escape or preservation rapidly disappearing._

_His mind was filled with horrible images… Experiments… Gunshots… Kidnappings… Murder… Mutant children… A web of death had woven itself around his life and he could find no escape. He felt desperate…wild at this point… There was no escape. They'd kill him as soon as they saw him…unless he did what they wanted…unless he gave them a child. It was like some horrible offering in his mind…the freedom of him and his family in exchange for him giving up his own flesh and blood in some offering to some monstrous demon…_

_And indeed…this is where some demon did enter Serge's heart…and where a terrible evil entered his mind as he thought of committing a terrible act…and at once in desperation agreed to do so._

Serge's panic suddenly vanished. His face became calmer. He breathed a bit shakily, but he steadied himself. Deep in his eyes…some dark flame burned. He swallowed once, and then drew himself up. Slowly, he got onto his knees and lifted himself partially off of the woman. Then, he removed one arm and reached into his pocket. The woman had an arm free, but didn't struggle. She instead watched and hoped that he would go away.

Slowly…Serge pulled out the injection device from earlier, and began to get it ready.

"…Take off your robe."

* * *

_…No…_

_…Yes, Ragnar._

_…Don't make me see this._

_I didn't plan on it…but you had to know it happened.

* * *

_

Pulling her robe around herself, cringing in a corner, the woman sobbed fiercely. Both the shame as well as the pain from the act held her now. Ten feet away, right where it had happened and he had released her moments ago, letting her drag herself into that corner and try to hide from him, lay Serge on his back. In one hand…he still held the injection device, now empty. He hadn't taken off his clothing, although his undone pants still hung open. There…blankly staring at the ceiling, fear and panic gone…he lay. His mouth hung slowly open and his eyes, free of terror, looked blankly upward.

He didn't even move for ten minutes.

_As the feeling of his lust died down…reality began to settle in. When I first detected Serge's spirit in the Lifestream…it was burning with the same regret and self-hatred he began to feel at this moment as he began to realize the crime he had committed. In his madness and sin, he had committed a horrible atrocity. He had done something he had never believed he would be capable of…never thought that he would dare do. But the true horror was not in that he had just done this…but in the reason why he had done this. He realized now, as he felt the empty device in his hand…that he had given her the hybrid child._

_Serge began to think of the contract and his family again. They would be safe now. All he had to do was tell Tseng that this woman was who he wanted. Then he'd have everything…all of the money, the benefits, and peace for the rest of his life. He could just try to forget this time had ever happened, just as Tseng had told him too, and have a happier, better life…_

_But he realized now, too late, that it would never be that way. This guilt hung about him like a tattoo on his forehead describing the deed he had committed. And even if it hadn't…he would know forever that the price of buying his family's freedom and prosperity had been ruining the life of another woman, of giving her this horrible scar, of handing her over to Shinra scientists… What made his family any more valuable than this woman's? What made his pain, misery, and fear any greater? And who would give this woman any recompense? Who would give her a salary or insurance or any other benefit? And even if they did…what then? What was the price for allowing a man to overpower you and violate you? Could any amount of paper bills or metal coins take away the distress with which she was now scarred?_

_He realized as well that no matter how well his son did…or any other children he had…he could never look them in the face again without thinking of his "other" child. He could never lie with his own wife in bed again without seeing that woman's crying face begging him to stop. He couldn't say any of the vows at any altar without seeing her body huddled and shivering in a corner. He had become a monster. Even now, the thought of her touch and what he had done sickened him…made him want to kill himself in his anger. _

_Only now, did he realize, that it would have been better if he had died rather than carry this out. That there was a point in which it would be better to give up one's life in the pursuit of what was right rather than preserve oneself for what was wrong._

Serge finally blinked, the first movement he had done in that entire time. He swallowed again. Then…his hands slowly clenched into fists. Very tight fists. They continued to drive inward even after his knuckles had gone white. In his bare hand…the nails dug into his flesh and drew blood. But in his other hand, the glass portion of the injection device cracked as the metal warped. A new light began to burn in his eyes. A fearless and determined one.

_Serge's fear finally abandoned him here, and he no longer was afraid of death. At this point, he vowed to use whatever few minutes of his life that were left in atoning for this crime. He wanted to act in a way that would make his son proud of him if he could see him. He couldn't save himself…he might not be able to save his family either. But he could save this woman from any further pain._

Serge slowly exhaled, and then took the remains of the device and shoved it into his pocket. He fastened his pants again…though he was loathe to touch them after what he had done. Once that was finished, he drew himself back up into a seated position and put his feet beneath him. He pushed up and stood. Strangely…he seemed to be even less effected by his sprain than he was before.

He paused here long enough for one final thing. Slowly…he turned his head back over to the woman in the corner. She was huddling still, not looking to him and not ceasing her crying. He swallowed here again at the memory of his crime.

"…I'm sorry." He said. And though the woman would never truly believe it…it was the most heartfelt thing Serge had ever said before in his life.

After that, the man turned to the front door of the building…to go out and face the world.

* * *

Icicle Inn's streets were filled with soldiers. No less than twenty were now running around, checking out the alleys, trash cans, dumpsters, and anywhere else that a person could hide without breaking into a house. Each one had guns out, although they still had orders to take alive. The sun had still not cleared the mountains, but the snow was already heavily trampled from their activity. Homes were beginning to wake up and react with fear as they saw them moving around. People went back into their houses and locked their doors, hoping that they wouldn't come anywhere near him. 

Tseng himself was at the front of the street, standing between it and the open snowfield behind him, where his own helicopter was. In effect…he blocked off the only real route of escape. The only other option was to go to the Great Glacier area and freeze to death. He looked as if he didn't expect Serge to take that route. Instead, he kept his cold glare forward, slowly turning one way and another to try and see if the AWOL soldier would make a break for it. He had a gun, but he didn't draw it just yet.

Up the street, one of the doors slowly opened. Tseng turned his head to it immediately, and the nearby guards did as well. After all, who was being brave enough to actually go out in the middle of a military operation? The answer was surprising.

Serge slowly walked out from the doorway. He stepped off of the front porch and into the snow a moment later. He hobbled a bit as he did so…but he didn't look panicked or exhausted anymore. In fact…his face was rather cold and firm as well. It showed a surprising amount of fearlessness and determination as he walked boldly out into the street.

A few soldiers raised their weapons. The moment Tseng, who had his eyes entirely focused on Serge, saw this out of the corner of his eye, he rose a hand signaling them to hold. They did so, although they quickly moved in to hem the soldier in on their side. The other troops soon saw this, and turned to do the same. Serge, on his part, continued to walk until he was in the middle of the street. Once there, he turned and faced Tseng. He spread his feet out and stood his ground, unmoving. His eyes glared hard at him.

There the two stood, facing each other like a showdown of gunfighters. The Shinra soldiers held back and continued to watch and wait, some of them secretly hoping to see Tseng, a Turk, in action. There was silence for a few moments.

"…Your spine appears to have thickened considerably since we met yesterday." Tseng announced at last. "Either that, or you're fairly stupid. Only the brave or the foolish stand their ground in front of me, you know. Or should I consider this you agreeing to surrender yourself?"

Serge didn't respond. Instead, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out the injection device. Tseng turned his gaze to this when he did so, and watched as Serge pulled back his arm and then underhand tossed it to the dark suit. It sailed through the air in a graceful arc before landing and impacting in the snow right at the Turk's feet. He turned his head down and looked at it…immediately realizing that it was broken and the fluid in it gone.

Tseng slowly sighed. "…That serum was worth millions. Terminating your contract won't even begin to pay for it."

"Take that contract and shove it." Serge snapped back. "And you can go to hell with the rest of the Shinra for all I care."

The man looked up and glared darkly at Serge. "Tell me…do you really think setting us back four years of research and getting out a few insults is worth your life?

"My life and my conscience sure as hell aren't worth what you were offering me in that deal." Serge retorted. "The only way you're getting me back to Midgar is over my dead body."

Tseng snorted. With that, he reached up his black gloved hands to his suit, and then smoothed it out. He slowly twisted his head to one direction and cracked it.

"…You know…everyone who has ever said that to me has had it their way."

Serge's eyes narrowed as he formed a sneer. He balled his hands into fists. Then, giving out a yell, he charged forward for Tseng as best as he could. The sprain in his leg appeared to be forgotten as he barreled right for him. As for Tseng…his eyes stayed dark as he slowly put his arms at his sides, balling them into fists as well. His jaw tightened as Serge neared, and he still had time to stand his ground as the other man came up to him and took a swing at his face.

Tseng easily twisted his body one way, letting the blow sail harmlessly by. Serge grit his teeth and swung for his face again the other way, but he once again hit air as Tseng easily dodged. That done, Tseng countered by swinging one of his legs around and straight up in what appeared to defy body constraints, and then swung it down on Serge's had in an axe kick. Somehow, it twisted and went around, striking Serge in the back of the head. As his jaw was slammed shut, Serge was driven forward and face first into the snow, his body flailing up behind him like a tail of kite.

Tseng didn't let him stay down, but immediately squatted, drove his hand down, and seized Serge by the back of the neck. He yanked him up to his feet and then gave him a twisting punch into his guts before iron palming him in the face. The impact sent Serge flying back ten feet before crashing into the snow again. He sprawled out as he landed there, but then pulled his face up again. He shook it hard and spat, staining the snow near his head with a great red glop of fluid.

Serge looked up as blood dribbled from his mouth, and he saw Tseng was approaching him again. Somehow, he managed to get to his feet as he came, and lunged at him again. This time, he aimed a punch for his stomach. Tseng quickly and easily swung his arm down and deflected it. Serge aimed another hit for his face, but this too was deflected. The soldier punched again, but this time Tseng let it go through. It impacted on the man's head…and disturbed his hair slightly as it made his face twitch to one side. Other than that…nothing. Tseng retorted by forming fists with both hands and smashing them together on Serge's head…like a brutal form of ear boxing. Serge cried in pain and winced, but he wasn't able to grab for his head before Tseng did a flip kick, swinging his body up and lashing out with his feet in a backward somersault to connect with Serge and send him flying back into the snow again.

Serge shook himself off again after landing, scattering more blood droplets around him, and then more slowly began to get up. Tseng cracked his neck once, but then approached him. As he was still coming…Serge suddenly came to life and cried out as he barreled right for the Turk. He went for his middle, charging into it and wrapping his arms around his waist in an attempt to throw him to the ground. However…Tseng held still as a statue when he came…and a moment later drove both elbows down on his back. Serge slipped and hacked, coughing up more blood. But before he could fall to the ground, Tseng shot out his arms and grabbed Serge's own. He dragged him up to his feet, locked his arms around Serge's, and then smashed him in the face with a headbutt…breaking his nose. He did it again afterward, this time smashing his two front teeth before sending him flying back again a few more feet, and crashing once again into the snow. He sprawled out once more, and couldn't get up right away this time.

Tseng let Serge moan and writhe for a moment as he calmly reached into his jacket. He came out with a handkerchief a moment later and wiped Serge's blood off of his forehead. After replacing it, he came forward again and readied himself for a kick. Serge didn't lunge at him this time, but continued to writhe and moan on the ground. But as Tseng was on him and began to shoot his foot forward to hit him…Serge once again came alive and seized his foot. He held it and kept it from moving forward anymore. But in response, Tseng merely leapt off of his other foot and drove it deep into Serge's gut, knocking the wind out of him and weakening him into releasing the leg. Once it was free, Tseng yanked it back and drove it forward into Serge's face, smashing it again and actually sending the soldier sliding through the snow a few more feet before stopping again.

There…he went limp. He wheezed around his broken nose and dribbled blood on the snow around his head. His face was swollen, cut, and broken now, and he was out of breath. He wasn't fighting anymore.

Tseng cracked his neck one last time and then stepped up to his fallen form. As he did, he pulled away his coat and reached into it once more. This time…he pulled out his gun. He cocked it once it was out as he looked down at Serge.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for this, private." He said as he twisted the pistol down and aimed it at the man's head. "You had everything…and you gave it up for your conscience."

Serge panted a bit longer, but managed to crack open one beaten eye as he did so. He looked up to the man over him…and at the gun that was now pointing at him. He swallowed once, getting mostly blood with it.

"…Fair trade." He replied weakly. Then, he smiled.

Tseng said nothing else. He simply pulled the trigger.

* * *

It was finally over. As the sound of that final gunshot went out…the world around Ragnar turned to blackness again. When they cleared this time, he was not in another vision. He found himself back in the forest from before…exactly as he had been. Bahamut stood once more at his side, tall, straight, and calm. His face, however, bore grimness and seriousness. The forest was quiet, and the esper in human form stared at Ragnar, not moving or saying a thing. 

Yet for the youth…he felt as if a deluge had broken loose in his mind.

Once again…Ragnar fell to the ground. But he didn't lower himself this time. He practically collapsed. His eyes were wide open and his mouth loose. The images still burned fresh in his mind. He had seen them all as clearly as if he had been there… He had tried several times to reach out with his nonexistent body to interact with the visions…but he had been unable to. He could only watch them unfold…and watch as they slowly and surely revealed the truth.

Ragnar swallowed and continued to stare for a long time…but then slowly exhaled. He raised a hand to his forehead and placed it against it, and then leaned down against the limb. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"…He…was my father…wasn't he?"

Bahamut stared darkly forward, but then lowered his own gaze.

"Yes."

So…that was the story. That was the great mystery. He hadn't been born in or out of wedlock. He had been…an accident. A mistake. The result of a man's crime. Not only that…he was artificial. An experiment. Neither parent wanted him to exist when he was conceived. He was not the product of anyone's love or desire for a child. He was some horrible thing meant to be cast away. And his mother…he had come into being because she had been raped… Every time she looked at him, she had to remember where he came from… Every time he asked her that question…she had to remember that man who had violated her… She had been ridiculed and scorned by the people of that community…for something that wasn't her fault. She bore the insult of having a child from an affair rather than let him know he had been the result of a rape…

And his father…who he had assumed died fighting in a war…

He had given him to his mother just to get rid of him.

Ragnar couldn't take it. His throat tightened and his mouth curled…and then he began to cry.

For a few minutes, he just sat there and sobbed, letting his tears, which in truth were merely figments of his imagination, pour out onto the ground. He had thought there had been more to him. He thought there had at least been someone who wanted him at some time. But he was just some filthy mistake… His mother had suffered so much because of him…and she had never been able to tell him the truth. Had she truly loved him at all? Could she truly love him, knowing what he was? The knowledge made him feel filthy…almost as if he was the man's own violation…which, in a way, he was. He felt dirty and evil by nature…and he began to feel very alone. The thought only made him cry more with time.

Then he felt something. An arm encircled around him. It wasn't soft or gentle like Aerith's, but was firm and supporting. He cried a bit longer, but then managed to open his eyes and look to his side to see the source. He saw that Bahamut had bent down next to him and put his arm around him, supporting him as he grieved. When he looked up into his large blue eyes, he saw that they were full of pity, sharing in his sadness.

Ragnar, weak as he was, turned the rest of the way and put his head against Bahamut's shoulder, and there he continued to cry.

Bahamut looked up and away, not looking down to Ragnar as he sobbed. But he continued to provide his chest for him to cry on. And he kept his arm around him. He could sense Ragnar's thoughts…and he wanted the youth to remember that he himself still thought of him as someone of value, just as he had when they first met. None of that had changed with his revelations. He let his actions say that he still cared about this human. He did not speak this, but he did not need too. Bahamut's aura alone was enough to transmit what he felt to a person he was this close too. Yet right now, he knew, more than anything, Ragnar needed support. For he couldn't take the place of some people…

Ragnar at last managed to choke it back, and then pushed himself away. Bahamut released him immediately, knowing that male humans had a subconscious fear of being "physical" with other males. He wiped at his eyes and swallowed again, but he kept his head bowed and his eyes to the ground.

"…I guess…you're the closest thing to a father I've ever had…" Ragnar finally spoke.

Bahamut didn't relate this…but somewhere inside him, he felt an unexpected joy at hearing Ragnar say that.

"…As you can probably guess, your mother didn't believe in punishing you for the crime of your father, and brought you into this world." The esper continued. "Your mother loved you, Ragnar. Don't doubt that. She would not have borne the insults of so many unforgiving humans for so long if she did not. And she would have never kept it a secret from you if she didn't. She never knew anything about the circumstances of your genetics. And you…do not think of yourself as a worthless person because of this. All people exist for a reason, and it is not how one comes into the world or what is decided for them that determines who we are. It is ultimately our own choices. You have proven yourself greater than many of so-called 'noble birth' by your virtue time and time again."

Ragnar sniffed again and breathed, trying to steady himself further. Once this was done, he licked his lips and turned his eyes up to the esper.

"What about Miranda?" He asked. "And…my half-brother?"

Bahamut slowly sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ragnar. I do not know. I know enough to know that Tseng was lying to Serge. He had been bluffing him to try and get him to turn back. I know enough to also know that Miranda shot a pursuing Shinra operative in the leg while she was trying to escape with her four-year-old son. However…after that, things grow confusing. You see…that morning was the same morning that Gongaga had its reactor explosion, killing at least half of the people in town. Based on their evidence of where she was and their attempts to capture her, the Shinra concluded that both Miranda and her child were among the explosion victims. And if they survived and they live to this day…then they are impossible for me to locate. They likely changed identities to flee the Shinra. Their spirits are not in the Lifestream for me to try to find, and their energy signature is markedly different from yours…for reasons which must now be clear to you."

Ragnar began to bow his head again in sadness at hearing that the other members of his family were lost…

But then froze.

He suddenly realized what had happened. A crucial point to Bahamut's tale finally hit home, and he fully began to realize it for the first time. Ragnar's sadness evaporated as his eyes began to expand and his mouth loosened again. Slowly, he started to lean his head back up.

"Did…did Serge…inject himself…with…?"

Bahamut saw he was realizing this and gave a nod. "Yes, Ragnar. Prior to what he did…he gave himself the injection. As intended…it altered his contribution and caused ovulation in your mother. For all intensive purposes…it did exactly as it was supposed to do. That is why your signature would be markedly different from your half-brother's…"

Now…Ragnar realized the truth without a doubt, and it made his eyes widen more than before. He couldn't believe it. He had never suspected it…not once in all of his studies. But now…if this was true…then…

"I…I never talked to the Planet…"

"Not as well as Aerith, no." Bahamut calmly answered. "Not yet, at any rate. But males are the weaker sex among Cetra. It takes longer for their powers to develop. And you spent much of your life in a lifeless area. But you cannot deny that you've detected the ebb and flow of forests, water, and creatures around you. You cannot deny that you seem to pick up on the emotions and feelings of others far easier than others. You told me yourself that you heard a voice when Holy came, and when you were in the City, and when you were in danger. You told me it was female…comforting…friendly. I believe you were hearing either the voices of your ancestors…or of the Planet itself.

"How else did you think that you were the chosen one of this Planet, Ragnar? And who else but the Cetra could be their chosen ones? How is it that you have mastery of flame? Is it power from within you? Or is it rather you talking with the Planet through an unknown sense…wishing that it would come forth? Have you ever felt truly alone? Haven't you always felt an unknown presence at your side…especially in the city of your ancestors? You told me you felt safe there. Didn't you really felt like you belonged there? That it was your home?"

Ragnar realized these things and many more as he heard Bahamut say them one after another. And as he did…he began to realize the truth. He hadn't been imagining that he was starting to hear the Planet with Aerith… He _was_ hearing the Planet. He had felt connected with nature because he could feel it flowing through him…almost sense it coming and moving and changing. And he hadn't just felt immersed with the Cetra in the City of the Ancients…he felt like he should have been there…that he should live there. He didn't learn that language so much…as had it awakened within him. He had…his heritage awakened within him. And that's why here felt so unnatural…because he couldn't sense the Planet here…

The truth became fully clear to him…and he slowly vocalized it as if to say it aloud would make it clear to him.

"I…I'm…a Cetra."

"Half-Cetra, to be precise." Bahamut corrected calmly, smiling. "But a half-Cetra is plenty. After all…Aerith is half-Cetra."

Ragnar stared blankly, blinking and unbelieving. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible…was it?

"But…" He began to stammer. "But…if I'm one…then…then how come…? Meteor… Holy… The need for the last Cetra…"

"Although the blood of a Cetra runs in your veins, as I said before…you were a male one. You were weaker. Not only that, you were synthetic. The Planet had a harder time recognizing your existence. But as you grew and matured, and after the only other Cetra perished, the Planet began to recognize you. Yet even then…it wasn't until you reached the City of the Ancients that the half of you that was Cetra truly began to awaken, and you and the Planet at last began to form a bond with one another. Now that bond is almost complete. Within a matter of weeks…perhaps less…you will be able to talk with Gaia as easily as Aerith does."

Ragnar was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe it. This was an even harder truth to grasp than the means of his conception. And yet…as he thought about it…as he realized it was true…the previous sadness and loneliness inside him began to fade. He was half Cetra…which meant that he was one of the Cetra. He could actually talk with the Planet. He was one of the race he had idolized so much and wanted to learn so much about. He wasn't alone or abandoned…but rather in union with every living thing. He had a greater connection to nature than any other human alive. He was kin to the same natural life forms from Gaia that had that deep inner bond to it from birth.

When this happened…he began to feel happiness welling up inside him. It was a surprising truth…but it was a good one. It was something great for once…and it began to fill him with new joy. A smile began to spread on his face as he let out a short laugh.

"I don't believe it… I'm a Cetra…" He spoke aloud. "Aerith is always talking about how I can relate to her better than any other human…and now I know why. I'm actually hearing the Planet like she is… Wait until I tell her…"

Here, however…Ragnar stopped. His smile vanished. He suddenly realized something that wasn't right here. On recognizing this fact, he turned to Bahamut. Apparently, the esper had similar notions…for he had suddenly gone dark and grim once again. A deeper fear was beginning to burn within his eyes…one that unsettled Ragnar to look at. He had a feeling that there was more to their meeting here than what he had just learned.

"Master…if I'm half Cetra…" He began slowly. "Then…that means I could have stopped the eruption in Midgar myself. Aerith didn't need to be brought back from the dead…"

Bahamut swallowed once, and inhaled deeply. A weariness came over the esper, as it looked like the heart of some new matter was coming to light.

"That's not entirely true." Bahamut began, his voice darker and slower. "You were still too underdeveloped in ability to save Midgar. Yet I did not even know you had Cetra blood inside you at the time we brought Aerith back from the dead. That was the reason I suddenly abandoned you back at the City of the Ancients. As I sensed Aerith's life force to see if she was holding steady, I noticed that it was remarkably similar to your own. Indeed…there were no two signatures on the rest of the Planet so alike. Until that point, I believed that the only way to save Midgar was to bring Aerith back. And I took a mighty risk doing so. The Crystal Stone, as I said before, brings people back different from the way they were."

Ragnar gave a nod to this. "I know that. Aerith…she has new powers. She's able to use magic without materia."

After saying this, Ragnar suddenly stopped. Bahamut had snapped at that, as if he had just heard that someone was about to stab him in the back. His skin flushed a shade paler, and his own eyes widened. His large blue retinas showed a sudden onset of fear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice suddenly turning fearful.

Ragnar was surprised at this…and unnerved that his master had suddenly changed so much due to him saying this. He looked uneasy himself, but nodded. "Positive. She's done it in front of me lots of times."

Ragnar watched as Bahamut tightened his fist. His head turned away and looked out for a moment. The fear passed over his body, making him look more tense than before. It was as if he was dreading something happening soon, and trying desperately to think of a way to stop it. He swallowed again, and then forced himself to be steady.

"…I suppose this was to be expected." He finally admitted, though his tone sounded like it was trying to convince himself of this fact. "Perhaps…it's not a sign of anything."

The youth's brow furrowed at this. Bahamut's unease made him uneasy, for the esper was never worried without very good cause. He stepped forward. "Master…what's going on?"

The esper paused again and swallowed. He looked like he was trying hard to contain his growing worry. He moistened his own lips, and then turned back to Ragnar.

"There is much at stake here, Ragnar. Much more than you think. I have far more to tell you, and I hardly know where to begin. But you must know it now, so that we can take what steps are possible…if any…to stop it." The esper paused here to steady himself, and then took in a deep breath before beginning.

"…I looked into the future one other time before trying to see a way to stop the eruption in Midgar. That was when I first tried to find you. I was told that in order to make sure you would assume your destiny and stop the New Shinra before they could take this world by surprise, I had to leave Etteca immediately and save you." The esper hesitated again, and slowly exhaled as he grew nervous. "…But what I didn't know was that by coming to stop a foul future from happening on this world…I failed to stop a similar horrible fate from happening to Etteca…something that happened when my brother was rebuilt."

Ragnar's eyes widened a bit, and he opened his mouth to speak.

Bahamut held up a hand and shook his head. "Now is not the time to recall that tale. There is more we must discuss. The point is, I learned the hard way that learning the future was a double-edged sword. By learning what was going to happen I caused some things to occur that would not have otherwise. I feared that I had done something of the sort by bringing Aerith back from the dead."

The esper paused again here…and took an even lower and darker voice.

"…I spent months researching what the consequences of my actions would be…and I found terrible results. I looked at them again and again for an alternate future…but the chances of avoiding it were few and far between. By bringing Aerith back from the dead…I fear I have brought destruction to countless millions."

This stunned Ragnar more than any announcement yet. He had never dreamed of hearing something like that before, or imagined that Aerith's resurrection could have done anything more than bring more hope to the world. His face blanked and turned to surprise once. "Aerith wouldn't hurt a fly. How would that be possible?"

Bahamut raised his head here and lost a bit of his darkness.

"I think it's best to start at the beginning."

Ragnar blinked.

* * *

And was shocked again when his eyes were opened. Abruptly, the forest had vanished again. Now he was somewhere different…somewhere surrounded by stone blocks in some dark chamber. It was narrow but high ceilinged, opening into dark halls in front and behind him. Flaming braziers were lit here, providing fiery illumination of his surroundings. The walls themselves were covered with thousands upon thousands of runes…far older and archaic than anything Ragnar had deciphered. He snapped his head around him at first in surprise…but then looked a bit more closely at everything, taking in his sudden change of surroundings. It looked like some set of ruins…but ones that Ragnar had never seen before in his life. It was silent save for the crackling of the braziers.

Ragnar looked down in front of him, and found his master standing there, arms folded behind him and looking rather calm about the scenery change.

"This is the Temple of the Ancients…before its…transformation, so to speak." He announced. "Specifically, this is Leviathan's memory of it. I managed to obtain it from his materia. He was the only esper who ever ventured in here, but he wished to do so because of his quest to accumulate knowledge on all things."

Bahamut stopped here, and turned to one of the walls. Ragnar looked up to it as well. He saw that inset within many other runes were four rather large rune pictures. These ones seemed to depict events. To this, the esper gestured.

"This was one of the things he found." Bahamut continued, his voice growing dark once again. "The espers are very old, Ragnar…but there were still two ages of the Planet before they even came to walk on its surface. Little to nothing is known of what happened in that time. What is known is that the Cetra lived during that period…and in that time they left legends. This is one of their oldest…but also one of their greatest."

Bahamut gestured to the first pictograph. Ragnar stepped forward and looked up to it. It was vague…but he noticed that at the top there appeared to be a lot of figures that looked like people shapes. They had crude sticks of various sizes and shapes in their hands, and they appeared to be clashing with one another. Some were lying down with sticks through their bodies. Just below them, a portion of the armed people were mixed with a new sort of armed people…people who seemed to have some sort of ribbon hovering around their bodies. They were driving away and killing a mass of the people with the ribbons around their bodies. Finally…far below it…there were a group of ribbon people huddled around a ribbon person holding a small person who had a ribbon around him or her, but also had what looked like some sort of gleaming design behind his or her shoulders that radiated above his or her head.

"There was a time during the Second Age, right after humanity had its first great downfall, that society tried to rebuild. But humanity was still full of wickedness and vice, and they sought to unite each other through the sword and spear rather than through love and cooperation. In that time, the Cetra had been more numerous. Humanity's initial downfall had allowed them to prosper and multiply, as they went about the work of trying to repair the damage that was done to Gaia. Initially they were spared as the survivors of the human race united and fought new wars against each other…but then they grew jealous. They hated seeing one race prosper while they suffered, and began to think that they must have had something to do with their downfall to profit from their ruin. So they began to wage war against the Cetra, making them the scapegoat for their misery. They expelled and murdered Cetra living among them, accusing them of trying to destroy what mankind was left. They burned their villages and drove them away. The only Cetra who were spared were those that renounced their kin and turned against them, adopting the same vicious, violent practices as the rest of humanity and slaughtering their own families.

"The only place that was safe for Cetra became what was then an island continent. Many Cetra fled there to join with what tribes were already there, but many more perished escaping. Among those that arrived were a woman who was pregnant. The child had been that not of another Cetra, but of a human. However, her husband had joined in the prejudice and foolishness of mankind and had driven her off, forcing her to come here. She hid her pregnancy for a while, but eventually had to give birth. And when she did…the child coming into the world sent forth a ripple through the very Planet itself…for this baby was not just a Cetra-human hybrid…but had been given a power by the Planet far greater than any other Cetra. All of her kind felt it…and sensed an immense spiritual power growing within the baby girl. And yet, they also sensed that she was not of their pure blood either. And so they gave her a name… 'Luhciaeceatrae', which in their tongue literally meant, 'Less than a Cetra'."

Bahamut turned away from this pictograph and moved to the next one. Ragnar followed behind and stood before it as well. He looked up and saw new pictures. At the top of it, the regular people and ribbon people looked to be gathering and making large bowl-shaped things. Below, the ribbon people were all shouting and throwing what looked like sticks and rocks at the one ribbon person who had stood in the center, bearing the child. She had withdrawn from them, and ran to what looked like a vague cave of some sort.

"The Cetra not only loathed this offspring for being half of the race of their murderers, but also because they sensed such power within her. They feared that she would bring a calamity on them all. And so…her mother was forced to flee once again…this time out into the wilds of that continent…or be murdered by her kinsmen. She lived out in the forests and caves of that land, and through much toil and struggle slowly brought her child up. It was not easy…for the child was what the Cetra called "half-living". It is the equivalent of being brain dead in the human terminology. She would eat when food was put in her mouth, and she breathed and kept her eyes open…but she never reacted to any sight or sound or smell or taste or pain. Yet still her mother raised her, hoping one day that she would fully awaken.

"As the Cetra struggled to live on this harsh land, the humans and traitor Cetra were merciless. They would not be happy until every last one of them was dead. They began to build a massive fleet so that they could invade this continent and finish off the refugees that they had exiled."

Bahamut again turned away and led Ragnar to the next picture. This one was one of the worst. The middle portion was filled with the bowls, and each had a dozen armed normal people and ribbon people. It showed the ribbon people and normal people flooding the lower part of the rune, and slaughtering the remaining ribbon people. They were piled up and dead everywhere. Some were in pieces. A few of the attackers were also at the cave…and one had thrown a spear through the mother of the Luhciaeceatrae.

"The invasion finally happened, and the invaders swarmed the island. They spared neither woman nor child, even if they begged for mercy or surrendered. They made their way inland, as if to sweep them from the world like a broom sweeps dust from the floor. Naturally, as they made their way inland, they eventually came to the cave where the Luhciaeceatrae and her mother were hiding. She was out trying to gather some food for them when she spotted the attackers. She ran back to the cave to try and defend her daughter, and they pursued her the whole way. She made it to her child…but then a spear flew out and struck her in the back. She fell dead at the feet of her own daughter.

"What no one had suspected until this moment was that although the Luhciaeceatrae seemed helpless…she had seen and understood everything that her mother had done for her for her entire life. And she had loved her greatly. And now that she saw wild and wicked men coming forth, first slaughtering her and then coming for her own life…the power that was deep within her awoke at long last."

Bahamut hesitated…but then walked to the last pictograph. As Ragnar followed and looked up…he hesitated as well. This last picture was not nice.

The Luhciaeceatrae, fully grown, now stood over the entire pictograph. Rings of light seemed to radiate from her. Huge portions of the pictograph were devoted to things that came from her. On one side, ribbon people and normal people alike were being burned by giant flames. On another, storms, lightning, and tornadoes were striking down on them. On yet another, dozens were falling into great fissures in the earth. Finally…tidal waves washed away both land and people alike. Far below, looking rather small and humbled now, a few remaining normal people and even less ribbon people, all unarmed, were in a few last boats and landing on pieces of land.

"The Luhciaeceatrae's full power awakened…and she released a pillar of energy so great that it annihilated a third of the continent at that moment. Screaming and going into the sky, she vented not only her full wrath…but the wrath of Gaia for murdering the Cetra and ravaging its body. Every element of nature was twisted into nightmarish power, and unleashed upon all…human, traitor Cetra, and Cetra. Storms…infernos…quakes…tsunamis…the whole world was covered with their rage and wrath and people perished by the tens of thousands. The sky turned black around the Luhciaeceatrae, yet she gleamed like a star. Those who looked at her were said to either die from fear or be driven mad to see the passion and might that went through her. In the end…she discharged her full power through her body…destroying it and unleashing so much might that it blew the continents apart.

"Very few were spared this, both human and Cetra. Only those who were in boats and fortunate enough to avoid the typhoons, tsunamis, and whirlpools made it. Many more died on the sea before they struck ground on the continents. It was said those survivors had been so stricken with fear and terror that they forgot what it was to hate or make weapons of war, and they became primitive and animal-like. This, supposedly, is how my sibling Crusader found them a few hundred years later. The Planet itself was frightened at the power it was capable of, and for this reason, though many evils happened, it did not craft the WEAPONs until this day and age.

"Yet the world was still changed. The power that the Luhciaeceatrae had unleashed could not be recalled. It now cascaded freely through the world. When we were born, the Planet took some of that energy and gave it to us. The rest of it eventually became the force that humans called magic. In time, the Cetra regained much of their knowledge through talking with the Planet, and the full story of the Luhciaeceatrae was related. However…they no longer called this one 'Less than a Cetra'. Her name was changed to 'More than a Cetra'…Sorciaeceatrae."

Bahamut turned away from the pictograph here and to Ragnar. The youth looked down at him at that.

"The humans adopted that word, Ragnar." The esper explained. "It is where the term 'Sorceress' comes from."

* * *

The temple vanished like a puff of smoke. The burning sound faded, and was replaced by the quiet white noise of the forest as Ragnar and Bahamut were at once back where they had begun. However, their positions had not changed. They were still looking to one another…and Bahamut was grim. He wanted this last point driven home…the meaning of those pictographs. Ragnar had an idea of what his master was implying…but he didn't believe it. It sounded crazy. Immediately, he began to shake his head.

"…So?" He finally asked after a moment, giving a shrug. "What does this have to do with Aerith? Just because she's a half-Cetra? I'm a half-Cetra too. And besides…none of this matters anymore. Magic vanished from Gaia."

In response to this…Bahamut glared darkly and coldly back without change. Ragnar was calm and easy for a moment…but as he stared on at how grim the esper was at what he said…he began to feel growing uneasy inside him. He didn't like that silence.

"…Didn't it?" Ragnar continued.

"Then explain how you and Aerith have magical abilities." The esper answered. "But you are wrong, Ragnar. Just as the people of the past age were wrong. Just as Terra was wrong when she thought her power had left her. Magic did indeed leave the accessible realm that humans and espers came to know…but it did not fade. Energy cannot be destroyed. It can only change form. The energy that the Sorceress unleashed was spread throughout the world and into espers. But they began to die out…and the remaining power was concentrated into the Three Magi statues. They became the source of magic until they died. But once they passed on…it was not destroyed. It returned to where it had first come from…the Planet itself."

Bahamut swallowed deeply and looked down to the ground…as if he was seeing something else inside it. "Magic didn't disappear but gathered once more into this world. It compiled and grew there as each esper, one after another, died out. Each new death of an esper or one with esper blood has collected more deep within the core of Gaia. And as it has grown…once more it has proven itself to be too much for the Planet to contain within itself. Once it has all been gathered…it will only require a new spark to turn it into an eruption…to once more unleash its power on Gaia…to return to an era where wizards and mages walk on the face of the earth."

Ragnar hesitated as he heard this. It was unbelievable to him…but he could tell that Bahamut was gravely serious. And he trusted him more than almost anyone else alive. He was telling the truth…that the power of magic that was thought long lost might return. The idea stunned him. First his Cetra blood…and now magic… It was as if the world was returning back into the older age that he had once longed for…but now was in disbelief to see it come to light. The thought of seeing people running around with powers like that…just like out of the old fairy tales… It was unbelievable…

"And now…I fear that this spark has come back to this world." Bahamut darkly continued. "You do not know this…but both you and Aerith tap into this store locked within Gaia every time you use your powers, as if you were putting pressure on the ground to get water from an artisian well. Before…it probably never would have progressed past that."

The esper looked back up to Ragnar here, his voice growing quiet and his eyes fierce once again.

"…But Aerith has been brought back with new powers. And I have confirmed it. There isn't a shadow of a doubt about it… She has the potential to become the next Sorceress."

The esper was again deadly serious about this. There was no lie or doubt in his eyes…and that unsettled Ragnar. The images that he had seen came back to mind…and Bahamut was meaning to say that she could be capable of them. Yet as he said this…Ragnar felt a great opposition rise up in him to this idea…even perhaps a bit of anger. He shook his head again.

"No…there's no way. It can't be possible. Aerith would never. She loves everyone…"

"Before she did." Bahamut answered. "But she's come back changed. Like it or not…she's experienced death. She's felt its pain. The memory of it was gone when she went into the afterlife…but now that she's descended back into a mortal body it is present. And now she fears her new power. She fears it so much that she is unconsciously holding back her anger. She's letting fear seize her where anger should give her the strength to perservere. She's holding back a great mass within herself as well…and it will erupt eventually."

Ragnar's face turned into a frown.

"I can't believe that." He flatly answered.

"I have seen it." Bahamut answered.

"Then you must have seen wrong!" Ragnar found himself shooting back. Normally this kind of outburst would have been answered with even greater anger on the part of the esper, but for now he was calm and let Ragnar's defense mechanism of denial work. "I know her! She was the only one of us that accepted Azure when he arrived! She's disabled people but she's refused to kill them! Everything she's done…"

"You can accept it or you can't, Ragnar." Bahamut cut off flatly. "But I know what I saw, and denying this truth is not going to prevent it. She has great love within her, yes…but she is also feeling the anger of the Planet. Even after the release of WEAPON its anger has not fully been spent. Her emotions are those of this world. She's feeling this rage too…and its mixing with her own feelings of helplessness and inadequacy. She feels so helpless when she sees these battles and deaths going on, and being unable to stop it. She sees all of this injustice in the world and she can't cure it all. She saw what Sephiroth did to you…and deep within herself she feels as Cloud does, regret at being unable to spare you this…regret at being unable to heal your broken body. She feels powerless…and that feeling of inadequacy is beginning to mix with her anger. As she continues to use her power…she's going to realize she's capable of far more. Her growing violent side will gravitate to that. It will consume her goodness and purity and warp her into something horrible. And your denial of this will not help save her."

Ragnar clenched his hands into fists. He almost wanted to lunge at Bahamut and tackle him. He began to open his mouth to spit a "no" in his face. And yet…inside him, these words rang true. He couldn't confirm most of it…but he knew that the esper wasn't lying. He never lied. He would not be so grim and serious if he wasn't absolutely sure that this would happen. And as Ragnar realized that…he began to realize that it was true. When that happened…his anger began to fade and his fists loosened. He lowered his head down again.

_Aerith…_

Even now…he still thought she was as beautiful and perfect as when they first met. She was kind and caring and considerate… She shone with such an inner radiance. Could that really be dimmed? Could it be blackened out by the image of this destructive entity? Was there a part of her that was trying to grow and consume the rest? He couldn't believe it…but moreover he feared it. What if it was true? What did that mean? That the perfect woman in his life was going to be taken away? That she'd be destroyed for some heartless monster…as mindless and savage as all of the WEAPONs combined? That the person he had fallen for was going to be lost to him?

The person…he loved…would be gone?

_No…_

Here, Ragnar looked back up to Bahamut. His eyes were wider now…filling with their own fear.

"…I've got to stop this from happening." He stated. "Please tell me there's a way to keep it from happening."

Bahamut frowned slightly, and bowed his head a bit more. Immediately…Ragnar feared the worst…that the pure image in his brain was going to warp into something ugly and cruel… The esper drew in a deep breath, and then began again in a tired way.

"…My own selfishness may have dimmed our hope even further." He ruefully spoke.

Ragnar's fear subsided a moment as he heard this. Deep in his brain…a primal part ignited in anger at the esper. What selfish act had he done to ruin Aerith? How could he do something like that? Yet his logical brain held, and he stayed silent and listened as the esper slowly explained.

"…I looked into your future and I saw your death." Bahamut grimly began. This phrase alone deflated Ragnar somewhat, and sent a cold feeling through him as he kept watching. "I foresaw the morning of this very day. I saw that you would engage Sephiroth in battle. I saw that there was almost an inconsequential chance of you beating him…and in all other scenarios you perished at his hand. Sure enough…time played out exactly the way it was. He ran you through the chest…and it was only by creating a cloud of shadow around me, catching you, sealing up your chest, and feeding you some of my regenerative energy that you managed to survive."

Bahamut drew in a deep breath here, and sighed as he closed his eyes and admitted something unexpected.

"But long before that…I seriously debated letting you die."

Ragnar's surprise had taken a new turn. What had Bahamut just said? But before he could answer, the esper continued.

"You must know something, Ragnar. There is one check that I have on the Sorceress…and that is myself. I hold the last magical power within me. So long as I live…it is nearly impossible for it to be re-released. Then I saw your duel. If you perished…Sephiroth would go unchecked in his plans for the future." The esper swallowed here, and narrowed his eyes as he opened them again. "And unfortunately…he had greater crafts than I am aware of. I suspect a part of his 'mother' is still floating around in the Lifestream, a part that either regrew from what Aerith destroyed or managed to hide. Because of this…the alien knows much as well, and feeds the knowledge back to Sephiroth. But what more…she exerts her power against me…not wanting me to know what designs he has planned.

"But aside from that…there was the matter of the duel. What you don't know yet, Ragnar, was that I myself could only save you if I challenged Sephiroth myself…which was exactly what I did this morning."

Ragnar leaned back in further amazement. "You…you fought Sephiroth today?"

"I did." Bahamut replied, though in a dark voice and with a frown. He sighed soon after. "It was the only way to get you out. What he didn't know while I was fighting him was that I was keeping his senses focused entirely on me so that he couldn't detect Cloud coming and carrying you away. If I had just tried to seal you up and leave you for Cloud, or carry you out myself, Sephiroth would have intervened and killed you before I could stop him."

"Did you beat him?" Ragnar asked, seeming to discount this first part. "I mean…that's a stupid question. Of course you did. There's no way he could have taken…"

However…Ragnar trailed off here. He noticed that Bahamut's face was growing dark and his head was bowing once again. At that…he began to realize what had happened.

"But…there's no way… You have to be stronger than…"

"So I thought." Bahamut grimly answered. "But Sephiroth is not human. And I am not as mighty as I used to be. The level of power he possesses is greater than what he had before. Much…much greater. Ragnar…I fully intended to destroy him if I could have. His power was too great, more than I expected even after seeing me fight in the visions. I could not prevail against him no matter how hard I tried. Rather…I was forced to sacrifice my Neo form and become weaker yet in order to survive the battle."

Ragnar stared blankly at this…truly shocked. He knew he was nothing compared to his master, and he knew all the stories about how Bahamut had enough power to blow holes through the tallest mountains, travel thousands of miles in a matter of hours, and generate flares with the power of the sun. Many of his own race had considered him a god. Ragnar knew Sephiroth was strong…far stronger than him…but he had believed that Bahamut was infinitely better. Surely he could take him without a problem. Yet hearing this…hearing that he had actually had to sacrifice one of his forms in order to survive the attack on him…it was beyond belief.

Bahamut grunted. "…In truth, I was lucky to have seen myself lose. Had I not…I would not have had the time to tell myself to break into a weaker form before the wave would have destroyed me. You see, Ragnar…" Here, he looked up and turned to the youth, still grim and serious.

"…In saving you…_I_ was supposed to die in that battle."

The youth's jaw loosened, and he gaped silently back at the esper. Bahamut, on his part, simply stared back without change.

"That…that's not…possible…is it?"

"You have heard many things that seem out of the realm of possibility today…this should not surprise you." Bahamut grimly answered. "There was no mistake in what I said. The true surprise was that I was able to break off into my current form before being annihilated. I had not seen that in my vision. But that was the exchange, Ragnar. If I wanted to save you…I had to surrender my own life. Yet even that was not the worst of it…and it is not the worst of the future that I picked in saving you.

"My death would have completed the cycle…and the last of the power of magic would have returned to the Planet to await its second coming. Aerith's anger had been checked temporarily based on your survival. However…you'll never be the same. Sephiroth has cut tendons in your leg and arm. One of your hands is nearly useless and one of your legs is now weak. Even now…it will be weeks before you can get up and move again and try to regain a portion of your old strength."

Ragnar heard these words with a growing chill inside him. Here…he had no idea how badly he was hurt. And his senses in the real world were too fuddled to make any clarity of anything. But now…he began to realize just what had happened. And on hearing it he suddenly lost his happiness at being a Cetra and began to be filled with fear. What did this mean? Was he a cripple now? Was he useless in a fight? What exactly had Sephiroth taken from him?

Bahamut didn't dwell on this, however, but continued.

"Aerith, of course, will try to heal you. She'll stay at your side for the next few months trying to return you to your old glory. In the meantime…the PPA and the WGN will get desperate. They will make another strike on the New Shinra, this time with their full strength gathered. They will inflict major wounds on them…but they will not be able to break them. The remainder will return to Midgar and Wutai, each army deserting to its respective home city, and try to move people away. You yourself will be determined to stay until the very end…but Aerith will refuse to leave your side. To that end…you will knock her out and give her to her friends to carry her away…and she will be unable to help you when Sephiroth reappears on the eve of destruction to finish you. Soon after…the city itself will be destroyed."

Ragnar said nothing to this, but bowed his own head as he saw these images in his brain.

"When Aerith awakens and finds you and thousands of others dead…her dark side will take her over. Then…she will become the next Sorceress. She will not be explosive or chaotic like the previous one…but she will be powerful." Bahamut narrowed his gaze here and spoke more quietly. "I saw terrible visions, Ragnar…and horrible things. Her first order of business will be to annihilate Sephiroth as well as the entire New Shinra Army herself, without pity or hesitation. One hour. That's how long they will last against her. After that, her mind and heart will turn to iron. She'll announce that she will no longer condone the reckless actions of humanity. She will install herself as their lord and master. Anyone who refuses her will meet a quick death…and they will indeed. For a week she will encounter opponents…and each one will be destroyed. Her former friends will beg her to cease, but she will have no love anymore in her heart for them. She'll deal with them as harshly as any other dissenters. She will create a new age on Gaia…the Age of the Sorceresses. She will be the first in a line of dark queens. For years her reign will last…but in the end, Cloud himself will have found the means and the will to destroy her. He too will perish in the process…but her reign will be over.

"Yet that will not be the end. She will have passed on her bloodline by then…and will offer this glimpse of the future."

* * *

Ragnar raised his head at that…but then stopped again. The world had changed in the most bizarre way yet, and he immediately had to look away from his master to see it all.

Hundreds…thousands of towers of light were all around him. Each one was bigger than the greatest skyscraper ever built, illuminated with millions of devices and lights. They rose up all around him forming some strange new metallic and shining world. The youth was aghast, and stared around in awe at all of them, stretching up into the sky and as far as they eye could see. Then, he turned his gaze below him…and to his surprise he found that he was hovering hundreds of feet in the air. The skyscrapers extended down below him…but so did hundreds of roads and bridges, arching and snaking over one another, streamed with lights and devices like he had never seen. Glowing, hovering vehicles shot by on them and went here and there. Thousands…millions of people were below. Ragnar could barely see them…but each looked garbed in strange clothing with high tech devices adorning them.

Ragnar looked around him a bit longer, marveling and shocked at all of this. Flying ships and vehicles hovered overhead. Bridges of light shot out and conducted transports from one area to another. Sights and sounds filled his ears and eyes as he hovered over this great expanse. Yet in the end, he was able to look back to Bahamut. The esper hovered calmly with his arms crossed behind him.

"What…is this place?" Ragnar asked.

"More important is when." Bahamut calmly answered. "You are three hundred years into the future…and this is the great megalopolis of Eschar. Remember…when Aerith becomes a Sorceress, magic too will be released again into the world. Its powers will once again become available to the select devoted and gifted. And through them and the continuing advancements of technology, humanity will reach a new apex." The esper gestured around him here. "This city is the great symbol of that apex. Disease, starvation, poverty…all of these things will be destroyed here. This city itself will be ruled by one of Aerith's descendents…a very powerful…and far less scrupulous…woman named Adel. This city will be a monument to her ability to lead and create…the greatest that a Sorceress is capable of."

After saying this, however…Bahamut's gaze narrowed again, and his voice took a dangerous edge.

"…But at a terrible price."

With that, Bahamut raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, the world around Ragnar shot by violently. Stunned, he leapt back and looked around him in surprise. It was as if he was frozen in space, but the world was suddenly rotating at incredible speeds, in effect moving him around the world at an inconceivably fast rate. The sky…clouds…hills…mountains…everything whipped by him so fast and on such a grand scale that he was thrown for a loop and disorientated. As he was borne hundreds of miles away from Eschar in an instant, he was unable to keep track of himself or anything else in that blurred span of time.

However…the world did halt again. It suddenly ground to a stop, and once again became normal. Ragnar was still hovering hundreds of feet above the ground, but everything below him was acting as the laws of physics properly ordained. Ragnar was free to look around him once again, and take in his new surroundings.

He saw only one real thing.

Death.

It was a barren, empty wasteland. Nothing…not even a shrub or a clump of grass…grew out here. No birds flew overhead through the cloudless skies, and the sun roasted the dry, blank rocks and sand without end. Not a drop of water was anywhere to be found…just jagged peaks providing a miniscule amount of shade. This dead world stretched everywhere…for endless miles in all directions. Nothing but equally barren and dead mountains interrupted the landscape at the horizon. And from Ragnar's vantage point, he could see it stretch for untold leagues out until the world merged with the sky…and still he saw nothing but the same gray, dead world. There was only one difference in the landscape…and that was far away to the west. There, barely poking above the horizon, like some sort of purple fuzz…was Eschar. Where before it had seemed even larger and more majestic than Midgar…from this distance it was nothing but a blemish on the surface of this vast emptiness.

"Behold, Ragnar…the price of utopia." Bahamut addressed, still hovering in front of him and gesturing around him. "Yet no mako reactor did this. This is the devastation caused by Adel. This entire continent has been reduced to a state of blank, lifeless rock by her power. Only her own metropolis still rises from it. There was a time when this land was filled with life and people…but that is gone. Her power has reduced it to nothingness. Life is no longer possible out here for anyone. Were it not for the atmosphere, this place would be as barren as the surface of Gaia's moon. And worse yet…I see an even darker future ahead of this one.

"This is why it became imperative for me to do everything I could to stop this future from taking place. Far too much is at stake. Sephiroth will no doubt be destroyed if Aerith turns into a Sorceress, but the price will be as great or worse. That was why I wished to desert your in your time of need." The esper hesitated here and frowned, sighing again and bowing his head. "…But in the end, I was too selfish. I couldn't stand there knowing you would die. In the end…I decided to intervene. Through luck and foresight I survived…but matters have little improved as a result."

Ragnar turned back to the esper at this…and now realized the truth. That was what he had been talking about. His selfishness had been in Ragnar's favor. If he had let him die and stayed alive…then there was no way Aerith would have been able to become a Sorceress. He had taken a risk in what he had done. If he had died, then the last restraint would have been broken. Although it may have been a self-serving action…Ragnar realized he was alive because Bahamut had decided to carry out that self serving action. That deflated any anger he might have had. And after all…he had managed to live through it. The guard, for now, was still installed.

The youth looked away from all of the destruction at long last, and then turned back to his master.

* * *

When Ragnar did…the world had changed yet again. Once more he was back in the Sleeping Forest, and his feet were on solid ground. Again, he stood opposite Bahamut, and the two were silent for a brief moment.

At last, Ragnar formed a puzzled look and spoke. "So…it's alright now, isn't it?" He asked. "You're alive now. That means that Aerith can't become a Sorceress, right?"

The esper, however, looked darkly back at this, and his voice fell again.

"…I haven't seen much of this future, Ragnar, for I didn't think it would come to pass. Aerith will not become a Sorceress now when Midgar is destroyed. And now that you have my forewarning, you too might be able to discover the next assassination attempt Sephiroth makes. Yet do not think that this is enough. Sephiroth is still alive…and no doubt planning something in the shadows of the future. I am sure that whatever it is will bring an evil at least as bad as that of the Sorceresses and infinitely more foul. The Sorceresses at least wish to spare this world. Sephiroth cares neither for it or any other form of life. You survived your encounter with him, Ragnar…but you are not safe. Neither is Aerith or any of the rest of your friends. Haven't you been wondering why, when presented with both Cloud and Aerith, the man decided to fight you?"

Ragnar hesitated there. As a matter of fact…that was unusual. Why did he want to fight him so much? He had his real targets right there… The youth remembered his language during the battle… He seemed bored with this…irritated that he had to fight him, almost as if he had to do it out of obligation. And then there was their encounter when they first met… He said that Ragnar didn't know who he really was…or what his purpose was…

Then…it hit him.

"…He knew I was part Cetra." The youth slowly said aloud.

"He sensed it the day he first became aware of you." Bahamut darkly answered. "He knew Aerith's nature and saw how similar you were…but moreover his very cells are averse to you, the alien genetics recognizing those of their true enemy. For now…arrogance is in our favor. He didn't attack you before now because he believed you were too weak to be a threat to him. He feels the same way of Aerith as well, despite the fact she foiled him twice now.

"But neither of you are truly safe so long as he lives. Sooner or later…he will come to destroy you both. And it matters not where you run or hide on Gaia. He will track you down and find you. And if he cannot…he'll destroy those you love to bring you out. Even if he doesn't do that…then he'll destroy people by the thousands without restraint, knowing you would rather die than let him continue. And even if you could hide from him…that would only give him free reign to carry out his evil designs.

"So long as Sephiroth lives…he will remain to give Aerith fear and pain. For now I hold her back…but once that fear and pain reaches a point high enough, it will break. I cannot hold a force of this magnitude forever, Ragnar. Only in my ZERO form had I that level of power. With or without my aid…the power will one day break forth and she will become a Sorceress.

"There is only one option left: Sephiroth must be destroyed."

Ragnar hesitated here…as the source of his fear went back into his mind. The memory of pain traveled through his body, and he faltered in spirit for a brief moment. A cold shiver went through his flesh. However…it didn't last. Now he had thoughts of Aerith running through his mind…and of the pictographs he had witnessed. That put more at stake…far more than his own life, in his estimation. Aerith was a pure angel to him…and if she was going to stay that way, he realized that he had to do this. He had to swallow his fear and continue. With that in mind…he managed to bite back his own inner fear and feel his bravery and fortitude come out again. He let it fill him and embolden him, tightening his jaw and his expression. At last, he looked back up to Bahamut.

"…Alright." He finally said. "I'm all for it. Not just for Aerith's sake but for the Planet's. If I am a Cetra as well as the Chosen One of the Planet, then now more than ever I have a duty to stop him. For my friends' sake, for the Planet's sake, and for Aerith's sake. But I didn't even hold a candle to him today…and now I'm weaker. And you fought him in your Neo form and couldn't beat him. Just how strong is he?"

Bahamut kept his dark expression. "…Far worse than you expect…or even I expected." The esper grimly answered. "I was studying him while we fought one another. I noticed that when I transformed into Neo Bahamut, my power was considerably higher than his. I thought I would beat him then. Yet somehow…he was able to dodge me and make me burn out much of my strength simply attempting to hit him. I couldn't see how this was possible. But then…I started to notice things. He attempted to concentrate simply on dodging me at first and not counterattacking, using only his blinding speed. When he did attack, I saw how he moved much slower, and used surprise over speed to catch me off guard. My only conclusion was this…he had to be focusing all of his power first into speed and then into strength, depending on his need. It was the only way he would be able to overcome me. I was not only trying to be fast but also trying to dash him to pieces with my blow. But if he dodged without caring about counterattacking, and attacked without worrying about how fast it had to be…and focused all of his power into each one…then he could possibly overcome me. Sadly I did not learn this fast enough for me to apply the same strategy and have hope of victory."

Ragnar, however, was puzzled again by this. "But even so…he would have to be using everything he had in each dodge. He'd have to put all of his strength into that. Wouldn't he burn himself out that way?"

The esper paused and slowly exhaled.

"…That was what I thought." Bahamut answered. "Yet I kept a careful watch on his power, and kept in mind that he was not human. Sure enough…he didn't even break a sweat while he was attempting to dodge me. I reached a few conclusions about that…each terrible. First…the only way he could keep fighting me and not get weak…was if his energy did not decrease. And investigating him, I discovered that this was true." The esper paused once again for added effect.

"Ragnar…I confirmed that Sephiroth, somehow, has unlimited stamina."

Yet another horrible surprise for the youth. "What?" Ragnar nearly cried back. "How? That's not possible!"

"I didn't think so myself." The esper darkly answered. "But if his cellular chemistry is like Jenova's…he may have found a way to constantly tap energy from the Planet himself. And strong as he is, the Planet had infinitely more energy at its disposal. I never detected any quivering in his muscles. He never altered his breathing or his heart rate. And he never grew tense or produced more than full power. I'm afraid it's true, Ragnar. Unbelievable as it is…he has reached the point of unlimited stamina. He cannot tire or be worn down through a long battle."

Another frightening aspect of his foe had been revealed, and it astonished the youth. Unlimited stamina? One of the greatest advantages when one was outclassed in terms of strength was to hold back and try to get their stronger opponent to burn through their energy until they were strong enough to counter. That was about the only way Ragnar could invisage defeating this monster. But if that was the case…then what? He had gone past the limitations of mortality. He wouldn't need food or rest…possibly not even air. He could endlessly fight without having to pause, and he could pursue anything until it finally gave out and was overtaken by him. It was a nightmarish possibility… If this was true…

"…Then this means the only way to kill him…is to be stronger than him to the point where you can overcome him completely…even when he's at the peak of his power." Ragnar slowly answered. He hesitated again here, eyes wide in disbelief, before turning to meet Bahamut's own eyes. "But…you said that you couldn't do it…and you're the strongest being on Gaia…"

Bahamut slowly exhaled here, looking darker than before.

"…It's much worse than simply that, Ragnar." The esper responded. "You see…even with unlimited stamina…even with his high regeneration capabilities…Sephiroth would still be doing damage to himself if he fought at the peak of his strength. He might not tire…but the amount of energy being put out by his muscles and cells would be burning him out, like an engine adjusted past its normal output and forced to keep running. In this sense, he _could_ tire, in the sense that as he burned himself out more he would be able to perform less. And since he would be devoting all of his energy into fighting, he would be able to spare nothing to regenerate the damage he was doing to himself. And yet…Sephiroth never gave any indication of this taking place. That meant the obvious…he wasn't fighting me at full power. Given the minimal amount of strain I saw on his body as he was battling me, and past experience from other opponents…I doubt he ever used more than a third of his total strength during our fight."

"A third?!" Ragnar cried back. "Are you serious?!"

Bahamut kept his look. "…For once, I wish I wasn't serious in what I told you. But you know that I hate to repeat myself, Ragnar. There was no mistake in what I said."

"Then what can I possibly do?" Ragnar nearly shouted. "I couldn't even fight him before! Now there's no one left! Even you can't beat him now! Cloud can't do it! Aerith can't do it! What can?"

Bahamut stayed silent after this for a few moments. He bowed his head and shifted his weight slightly. This led Ragnar to fear that the esper had no answer. If that was the case…then they were all dead. There was no way they could fight back against him, and it seemed as if Sephiroth had already won. No wonder he had been so confident back in the Dome…and decided to leave him to die rather than finish him off. No wonder he had spared Aerith and Cloud… What could they do now? Was there anything that could be done?

The esper looked up again finally. However…his grimness and darkness had faded somewhat. Distantly in his large blue eyes…a ray of hope seemed to shine. Seeing this made Ragnar's own despair diminish, and he looked up again back to his master.

"…There is still one final option left." Bahamut began. "On this we must pin all our hopes. I do not know if it will be enough…but there is no other way. It will risk much…both with Aerith as well as the fate of this world. And you, my pupil…much will be demanded of you. You will have to labor long and hard in order to overcome this grim destiny. And after this option…I will not be able to help you again for certain. There will be no turning back, regardless of what I wish or what you wish. Knowing all this…do you still wish to proceed?"

Ragnar paused here. This was confusing talk to him. And it sounded as if Bahamut had a great deal of fear regarding this option as well…perhaps even hesitation. But Ragnar also saw that ray of hope in Bahamut's eyes…and until now he had received nothing but despair and hopelessness. Right now, despite the risks involved, any chance of stopping Sephiroth and averting the fate that was coming was well worth it to him. He tightened his jaw and straightened himself, and then gave a single strong nod.

Bahamut slowly nodded back…as if he was musing over Ragnar's acquiescence. He hesitated here, and some worry seemed to be mixed with his hope for a moment. Yet that faded, and he continued.

"…Ragnar, do you remember reading about the Summoner Rydia?"

The youth paused here a moment, furrowing his brow. "…Yes, I do vaguely." He answered.

"Do you remember when she was injured? How Unicorn saved her life?"

Ragnar gave a nod. "She fused her body with hers, destroying herself but giving Rydia the same properties of an esper she needed to live."

Bahamut nodded back. "What that was, Ragnar, was an extreme form of something that had never before, and never since, been practiced by an esper. It is called a junction. It is a strange phenomenon…and one that few espers were even willing to risk let alone consider carrying out. Because humans themselves have the ability to conduct and manipulate magical energy, and espers themselves are creatures made from magical energy, an esper can convert themselves into an energy form and then bond with a human. This is called a junction. So long as the esper is bound to the human, the human gains incredible powers and abilities as a result of being one with the esper. It does carry some risk, however. So long as the esper is bound to the human, his or her life force is one with the human's. The human's death means his or her death as well if they aren't able to break the link in time."

The esper leaned in a bit more. "…What we may have been unable to do separately, Ragnar…" He spoke in a quiet voice. "…We might accomplish as one being."

Ragnar heard this and understood what that meant. He too hesitated here, as he realized what his master was saying. He pulled back a bit, blinking and looking overwhelmed once again.

"Are…you saying…" He began. "…You want to junction yourself to me?"

"You'll be affected in more ways than just strength and power increase, unfortunately." Bahamut answered. "Junctions alter the personality of the recipient partially. What more…Leviathan's research onto the effect of the junction led to finding that having another personality coursing through one's brain caused memory loss over time. However…you will be far stronger than any other human that lived. Faster…more agile…able to summon your fire power better…you will be in your best condition to possibly triumph against Sephiroth. The power of the junction will also heal your disabled body, raising it back to peak performance."

Ragnar paused for the briefest moment. A shadow of doubt went through his mind as he considered what Bahamut was saying. His master actually wanted to become energy and bind to him. It was weird to say the least. He had seen Bahamut as his great master, a separate and infinitely greater being. And yet…to actually unite with him, for his "lowly mortal pupil" to take on his power…it was stunning. He was a bit nervous about what it would be like to have Bahamut literally running around inside his head and body…

However, he also heard what Bahamut said about his power. This was clearly the ray of hope he mentioned. Alone, there was no way they could win. But if they could do it together…if there was a chance after all of beating Sephiroth…then it was more than worth the risks to him. Destroying Sephiroth would mean saving Aerith and the Planet. He would junction himself to a hundred espers and forfeit the first twenty years of his life to do that.

"I'll do it." Ragnar readily said, actually growing eager. "Let's go right now. I'm ready."

To this, however, Bahamut raised a hand. "Hold a moment longer." He interrupted. "It is true that the junction acts in a small way as a multiplier, and that you will be far stronger than you are in your own body as well as stronger than I am in my human form. But you would still be far inferior to me in my Neo Bahamut form. That little increase in power alone would not be enough to even have a chance against Sephiroth. We would have to do better."

The youth paused here, turning puzzled again.

"Well…then what could we do?"

Bahamut hesitated again here, drawing in a deep breath. This part seemed to give him the most trouble of all. He was silent for a few moments as he tried to say this.

"…If I merely converted my flesh into temporary energy to come back out again…it wouldn't give up much power to you. On the other hand…if I was to totally convert everything I had into energy and give it fully to you…your power would multiply exceedingly and you would likely receive even more benefits than a mere junction alone. You would also have my own store of memories and knowledge available to you to use in battle."

Ragnar's look fell a bit at this, as he began to look confused.

"…What do you mean…'totally convert'?"

Bahamut turned over to his pupil at this, his look more somber now.

"…I mean to sacrifice myself, Ragnar. If we are to carry out this junction…then I will destroy my body to give my full spirit to you. That will kill me, and will leave no shard of magicite behind for me to ever come back from again."

Ragnar's face went blank and his mouth slackened.

"…You'd…have to kill yourself?"

"To have any hope of a chance, I would." Bahamut responded.

The youth paused here, staring back at Bahamut for a few moments. As he looked at him, however…he realized why that worry was in the esper's eyes. But there was more than worry there. There was a deep sense of resolution…determination…and acceptance. He knew what the esper was thinking as he looked at him…and he did not like what he saw.

His face still blank…Ragnar began to slowly shake his head.

"…No." He finally said. "We'll…we'll have to find another way."

"Ragnar…"

"There's got to be another way. Maybe we can…"

"There is no other way and you and I both know that." Bahamut cut off. "Don't subscribe to denial and foolishly believe there is. Do you not think I have been considering other options for weeks?"

"There has to be a way that doesn't involve one of us having to destroy ourselves."

"According to who? Whoever wrote that life was fair? Or that anything worth getting can be obtained without sacrificing something else?"

"There has to be!" Ragnar suddenly shouted, his volume growing and his own face getting tight. Yet in addition to that…his eyes began to shine. "There can't just be all of this doom and destruction and death! Haven't enough people already sacrificed themselves? Haven't you sacrificed yourself enough already? Why do people have to keep dying in order to win?"

To this, Bahamut simply began to look tired and sighed.

"…Now…_you_ are the one who is being selfish, Ragnar." He simply stated. "I wanted to spare your life and risked much to do it earlier. Now you seek to save mine and risk even more. Yet this time, the risk would be for nothing…not even a glimmer of hope. You know well how I consider myself the servant of Gaia. I have been prepared to lay down my life time and time again throughout history. I have always been ready to do my part to save this world. I am ready again now. If I can avert two horrible futures by giving up my life here, then I will gladly do it. I have been living on borrowed time anyway since the day I first surrendered the last of my life to save Rydia on the Lunarian moon. I have had more than any one person should have of both sorrow and joy in the span of a lifetime. Someone of my age and experience should be willing to die over those who are young and mortal."

Ragnar swallowed, his face still tight. "But…"

"Ragnar…I have seen so much death in my life. I have lost so much. And I am now the last of my race and thousands of years old." The esper tiredly cut off. "My life has been one tired struggle after another. I am ready to rest. I want to see my family again. I want to see Terra again. I care deeply for this world…but I am growing weary. I can't stay here forever…and I don't truly wish to. My attempts to rebuild my life have all been dashed. The only semblance I have of a true life now is with you, my only friend on the face of Gaia. I want to see you and Aerith lead happy and prosperous lives. The only way I can is by doing this. And I am sad to go…but more than ready to end this race."

Ragnar didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He stared back at his master, but Bahamut's look did not change. It was softer now, however. Part of it almost seemed to be pleading with him…as if to say "let me go". And Ragnar could understand that. Bahamut's life had been a sad story. People like him arose from time to time to give him brief companionship…but there was no true companionship for the immortal. Were their places exchanged…he knew, without a doubt, he'd wish the same. He also knew that there would only be one real thing holding him back if he were the esper…and that would be his friendship with the human in front of him. He knew at that what this really was. He knew that Bahamut had been more than ready to perform this junction for a while. The only thing left to hold him back was Ragnar. He wanted him to consent to it. He wanted him to let him carry it out without regrets.

Ragnar's face began to fall, and his head started to lower.

"You're…my master."

"And the ultimate destiny of all masters is not to live forever, but to be content that they raised a fine student who will surpass them and carry on their legacy." Bahamut responded softly. "You, Ragnar, are a fine student. Finer than many I have ever seen. You have a deep love for this world and for the old things of this world. You respect it and the life within it. You have the legacy of the Cetra within you. All the things that the espers considered worth protecting and saving I'm certain that you will uphold. You have grown powerful and noble in my eyes. There is no other human on the face of Gaia I would prefer to junction with. No other human I would trust the fate of this world too."

Ragnar kept his head bowed and said nothing. His mouth was tight and his throat dry. He tried to swallow it back and keep his eyes from stinging. As he stood there…a shadow slowly came up to him and fell over him. It halted in front of his body, and a hand went out and placed on his shoulder. Feeling this, the youth raised his eyes up to the esper.

His face was softer now, kinder and more content.

"If you truly think of me as great and that you owe me anything for what I've taught you…you will do me this honor and accept this gift. Not break my heart with your sadness."

Ragnar paused there again for a long time, looking up to him. His throat and eyes began to break here…and tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. In the end, he came forward and embraced the esper again. This time Bahamut fully returned it. There the two stood, and held for a long time as Ragnar once again wept. And as they held in that illusionary forest…Bahamut began to weep as well. Not for himself…but for the fact that he had to make his pupil so sad…and the fact that he would be leaving him soon. Mortal though he was…it was the few exceptional mortals in the whole of his life that he valued more than long, empty, lonely years. Ragnar's grip grew fiercer, and his tears intensified for a few minutes. Yet at long last, they began to subside again. And as they did subside…though he had never said it…his answer was clear.

Bahamut was still embracing him when his own tears dried and he began to speak softly again.

"…So long as my power remains in you…that check will remain on Aerith's potential transformation. Therefore, do not release my power until Sephiroth is dead."

Ragnar sniffed and gave a nod.

"Yet when he is dead…do release it. At that time, I will return to the Lifestream and to my family. Until then, I will always be with you. And after that, I will continue to watch you for the rest of your days."

Another nod.

"One final word of warning, Ragnar." Bahamut continued. "Take this as your 'trump card'. You can fuse yourself to my energy as Rydia did before you. Fuse yourself normally and your power will grow even greater than what you will be after the junction. Fuse yourself totally…and your body will become even mightier than that. But know also this…your flesh will be too weak to handle that level of power for long. Do not do it unless you have no other choice. That said…you will have to train even harder even after the basic junction for us to have a chance against him."

One final nod. After that, Bahamut was silent. Ragnar was as well. Still the two embraced for a few more moments. The forest around them once more began to vanish…only this time it was into a growing darkness. Shadows were forming throughout it in every direction, and they slowly began to move in, blotting out the woods.

"…Goodbye, master." Ragnar finally managed to choke out.

"Farewell, Ragnar." The esper slowly answered.

As the woods continued to vanish around them and the sky grew dark, Bahamut burned into his memory the presence and feeling of his student. Then, however…it was done, and he did not break his own heart any longer. As the rest of the forest turned into nothing, he closed his eyes…and began to focus.

* * *

_So sleepy…_

_I have to go home and sleep. No need to worry about Ragnar. Tomorrow he will be fine. I can go home and sleep. Tomorrow he will be fine._

_Of course he'll be fine, won't he? He'll be right as rain, good as new, and…and…_

_…Didn't he have a cast?_

_He'll be fine tomorrow though…_

_Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow…they'll do exploratory surgery on him…_

_Do I hear something?_

_So sleepy…I have to go home and sleep…_

_His arm won't be better…that…that will take days…and he needs surgery…_

_Tomorrow…he'll…be fine…but…he needs to have surgery…_

_He needs to heal…_

_I heard something again…what is it?_

_I'm sleepy…but…not as much as I was a moment ago…_

_Tomorrow…he'll be in bed… He'll be healing… He'll need a transfusion… He's in bad shape…he's hurt…_

_I don't feel so sleepy…_

_What is it saying? Where are you going?_

_I…I can't sleep. I want to say and find out what they're going to do…_

_Tomorrow…he won't be fine._

_I don't feel tired._

_I'm worried about Ragnar._

_That voice…it's gruff…it's…Cid._

"Hello? Aerith? You hearin' me in there?"

Aerith's eyes fluttered, and suddenly the spell was broken. She opened her eyes fully and immediately was surprised. She wasn't in the hospital anymore. To her shock…she was on one of the streets of Midgar, and she didn't know where. The wind was blowing and cold, and yet only now did she feel a chill from it. She didn't know how she had got here…but it was dark and here she was. Her blank look that she had a moment ago disappeared, and she began to look around in total confusion. Where was this place? Had she walked here? Why? Why wasn't she in that room with Ragnar? When did she leave?

As she turned around a bit, she finally recognized someone. Standing in front of her and looking rather grumpy as always was Cid. He was giving her a queer look, crooking his mouth and brow. Nearby, blinking and looking equally confused, was that one young man in the army…Commander Mack.

Aerith winced a moment and held a hand to her brow. She felt like she was waking up from a dream. "…Cid?" She asked incredulously. "What…what am I doing…out here?"

This seemed to surprise both men. Mack, on his part, stayed quiet and scratched his head. As for Cid, he snorted and crossed his arms.

"I was about to ask you that myself." He answered back. "Here we are walkin' to the hospital to see what that little runt's managed to do to himself, and all of the sudden we see you walkin' down the street, your eyes as big as saucers and lookin' like some movie vampire was callin' you out for a drink. When I ask you what the hell you're doin', first you don't answer…then you start slowin' down and lookin' kinda confused…sort of like how you are now…then you suddenly snap out of it. You're actin' almost as freaky as Cloud was back at the Temple."

Aerith shook her head, and tried to remember anything that Cid had said. But it was useless. She remembered only putting down her head on Ragnar's mattress. After that…the next thing she remembered was waking up from a dream right here. This was strange. Was she sleepwalking? If so…then why? She had never done that before? And to go this far away from the hospital…

Suddenly, she realized she didn't know how far she was. She turned and looked back behind her…and was shocked. The hospital was two blocks away by now. She had walked this far away, and didn't even know it. How in the world had that happened? If she was that oblivious…then she was lucky no one had been driving by or that she hadn't wandered into some alley. Yet this didn't make any sense… How could she possibly have gotten this…?

"You ain't spacin' out on me again, are you?"

Aerith shook her head here, and then turned around to Cid again. "Oh…oh no." She answered. "It's just…I don't know how I got here. I honestly can't remember. It's sort of scaring me…"

Cid just gave a frown in reply and kept his arms crossed. "Probably been worryin' too much about that kid…ain't been gettin' enough sleep. You're startin' to act goofy. You should probably head on home about now. You look tired enough to where you need to lie down yourself. I don't think he'll get up and walk away before tomorrow. And I'm headin' over there. He tries to code blue while you're away, I'll smack him around a bit until you come back."

Cid's offer at gruff humor did little to comfort the Cetra. This was too weird. She suddenly had an urge to go back to the hospital. Maybe something there had been the cause.

"Thanks…but I'm alright now. I think I'll head back with you and…"

**_BOOM_**

Aerith, Cid, and Mack all cried out in unison as a sonic boom from far up the street sent all three crashing forward to the ground. They all collapsed into a pile on each other, with the hapless Mack at the bottom and Aerith crashing down on top. A glow lit up the world behind them. An echoing cry rippled through the city as everyone else within a five block radius froze and snapped around in surprise. The world seemed to go dead as it blasted through the air.

Aerith stayed collapsed on Cid for a brief moment…until he began to grumble and complain. When he did, she blinked and began to look up at the street again. All of the electrical lights had gone out. Something had blown them…some great force rippling through the air. And yet…she could still see very well. Some sort of glow was illuminating the sky from behind her. Seeing this, she turned and looked back to the source.

The Cetra soon gasped, as did anyone else looking at this. A large section of the side of the hospital had been blown up, scattering stone, plaster, and metal everywhere on the street below. From the side of the hospital that had blown…a glorious golden light was shining out as brilliantly as the sun. It was blinding to even try to look at, and sending up a light so strong and powerful that it illuminated the world for miles around. Bolts of energy charged with the same brightness shot out like lightning and snaked into nearby buildings and the ground as the huge aura blazed. It was like a miniature sun had ignited within the hospital, captivating everyone in visual range and filling with shock everyone else.

Aerith, however…thought only of one thing.

_Ragnar…_

She didn't know why she had gone out to this street or what was going on…but something inside her told them that they were somehow related. Fear filled her heart about what had happened to the youth. Immediately…she wanted to be back there. With surprising speed and strength for one of her frame, Aerith pushed herself off of the hapless Cid and Mack and got to her feet. Then, she tore off full speed for the hospital.

Despite her lack of stamina, Aerith had the power to carry herself all the way back there. As she did, she saw emergency generators begin to turn on lights in nearby stores and buildings as people exited their apartments and homes to stare out in shock at the light. Taxis halted and driver and passenger alike came out to see the glorious phenomenon. Some recoiled in fear…but most were so captivated by the light that they could only stare blankly at it burn. No one attempted to stop Aerith as she ran closer and closer to the hospital. And she didn't stop as the glow became more blinding, and as the bolts snaked out randomly in ways that were closer and closer to striking her. She thought only of Ragnar and of getting to him as soon as she possibly could.

At last, she reached the front doors of the hospital. The receptionist and staff had already cleared the area, and were now at a safe distance watching the glory with everyone else. An emergency generator was already on in the building despite the damage, and the doors managed to slide open to let her in. Within the front lobby, however, power was flickering from the cut wiring, no doubt due to the blast. The staff that were still within were scrambling, attempting to get the remaining patients out as quickly as possible. But it was nearly impossible with even emergency power cut. It was chaotic, but nothing stopped Aerith from running through. The elevators were out, but she went right to the stairs and quickly began to ascend them. Taking two at a time, panting and sweating and yet not stopping, she ascended to the floor with the ER.

Once she was finally out, she nearly burst through the heavy metal door and ran out onto the floor. Already, it was mostly empty here. There had been only one patient in it tonight, and it seemed as if the staff had already deserted. Aerith might have wondered how they could so easily abandon just one person…had not the burning and sizzling sound grown even louder as she reached this floor. As she rushed past the waiting room and into the hall of the ER itself…she froze for a brief moment. Ahead of her, where the entrance to Ragnar's room had been…the blinding light was shining and the bolts of energy were snaking out and sweeping through the hall. For a second, she was stalled. What now?

However, as if in response, the light seemed to die down. The glare became more bearable, and the bolts of energy seemed to recede back into the room. Aerith paused again…but her fear for Ragnar took over. She boldly ran down the hallway again, charging for the end as quickly as she could. The whole time, a fear inside her of a bolt coming out and striking her remained, but never materialized. Coming closer, she saw that Ragnar's room and the adjoining ones had indeed been obliterated. It was from him room that the eruption in the side of the hospital had come, and she continued to hear burning and see a blinding light as she came.

At last, she reached the edge, and then turned to look inside. Her beautiful green eyes expanded as she gasped.

The room itself was annihilated. It was nothing but a cavernous ruin now. All of the hospital equipment was smashed…and flattened against the ground or ceiling. The light had blasted out a roughly ellipsoid area around the room. And there, in the center, glowing brilliantly even now…was Ragnar.

His dressings hung off of him in tattered rags as his body hovered suspended in midair. A golden fire completely enveloped him, wrapping him in its flames and seeming to be his new clothing. His eyes were closed, his mouth hung open, and his head was tilted back. It was as if he was basking in the golden light. He seemed limp enough, but in one hand he held, of all things, Ragnarok. It was bigger, sharper, and deadlier looking than ever. Now more than a flame…it glimmered like the sun. There he held, seeming to be washed in the flames that swept over him…or perhaps being born again from them like the immortal Phoenix.

Yet at last…the light faded. The aura vanished and dissipated, and with it went the sound of burning. The only thing that continued to glow was Ragnarok. It wasn't simply reflecting light now, but gleamed with a golden luster. Invisible forces lowered Ragnar's body to the ground, and set him gently on his feet. His legs were strong, and they stiffened as he landed and held him there. He stood for a moment head still bent back, still seeming to drink in the flames that had surrounded him.

Then, his mouth slowly closed, and his head lowered back to a straight position. He slowly drew in a deep breath. Aerith…slowly easing down, continued to stare at him in surprise and a bit of fear, wondering what had just happened to him. But as her head lowered and she stared more closely at him…she realized something else. His wounds had faded. His bashed in face was smooth and clean again. His scars had turned again into soft, healthy flesh. More than that…his muscles suddenly seemed larger and tighter. His very presence seemed stronger now, and his spirit was greater too…far greater than Aerith had ever detected.

Slowly…Ragnar's eyes opened. They fixed on Aerith when they did. The woman actually recoiled in response…for she didn't see Ragnar in those eyes. Well…she did…but not the same youth he had been. His eyes were suddenly much wiser and older, and bore power within them that surpassed anything else she had ever beheld. And because of this she was scared for a moment. After seeing all of what had transpired, she feared she wasn't looking at Ragnar anymore but something else.

"Who…who are you?" She finally managed to speak as she drew back from the youth.

Ragnar inhaled deeply here again. He blinked and stayed quiet. For a moment…it seemed as if he didn't know the answer to that question either. But then…something happened. His eyes softened, and something more youthful came into them. He relaxed a bit, and seemed to be more like himself. Even his spirit seemed to suddenly recede a bit, and become gentler and more familiar to Aerith. Then, he looked at the woman with greater realization. He smiled.

"Aerith…it's me." He answered her. "Don't be afraid."

The Cetra hesitated, not believing him initially. However…as she stared at him longer…she began to feel that familiar spirit again. She began to feel that sense of comfort that she felt with being close to him again, that she was among a kindred soul. She slowly relaxed, and began to stare at him more closely, as if scrutinizing him. He was different, she concluded. That was true. His spirit was much stronger…and he suddenly looked wiser and mightier. And yet…she still felt the same way around him. She recognized his presence, and began to recognize more about him.

"It…it is you…isn't it?" She finally said. "But…what's happened to you?"

Ragnar hesitated here, and his smile faded for a moment. He looked confused again, and bowed his head slightly as if thinking.

"…I don't know." He finally said. After that, he looked back up to her. "But don't be afraid. I'm still Ragnar. I've received a gift. Things are going to change now, Aerith. We've been on the receiving end long enough. We're going to strike back. We're going to stop Sephiroth and save this world. I lost this morning…but I'm not going to lose again. Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

Aerith didn't understand this. Something seemed strange about the way that Ragnar was talking. And for a while, she fixated only on this, and tried to figure out what had just happened and why.

But it didn't last. Ragnar wasn't broken and suffering anymore. He was whole and healthy again. His despair was gone…and suddenly he seemed far more confident and strong. The fear of how much pain he would be in or what he would have to suffer through as doctors attempted to cure him faded, as Aerith realized he was alive and healthy again. And on seeing this…she began to not care so much about the means. It was him, and he was back on his feet again. And somehow…his words did fill her with confidence. Somehow when he spoke, she realized that he was right. It was as if some darkness or gloom that was looming over them had broken…and that his brilliant glory had been the rising of a new dawn. Things _were_ going to change. She felt hope inside her that she didn't know they had left.

With that in mind…Aerith slowly began to smile as well. Her confidence came back, and after a moment longer she ran into the room to embrace him.

* * *

The resolution on the camera was choppier than Maritza desired, but it showed enough. There she lay in the hospital bed, her vitals being monitored. She had gotten worse. Her heartbeat and breathing was now irregular, and her EKGs were erratic. She was throwing up anything they tried to feed her. Only IV fluid was taken in by her system. She kept oscillating between burning up and ice cold. She had to be bleeding internally from several different points now with all the blood in her urine, stool, and stomach contents. If that wasn't enough…there were now these large lesions that were appearing on her skin. All reports were indicating those were necrosis…

Maritza hesitated as she saw this image…and noticed something. She hadn't moved in a while. Frowning, Maritza reached up and smacked the side of the television. The image jumped…and sure enough, the still frame of Krystea lying motionless was replaced by a sudden view of her vomiting over the side of her bed. She sighed at the outdated technology, and then turned to the side. Her head medical researcher was there, watching the same video.

"Ok…now what's going on with her?" She asked.

"Crazy as it seems…the new cells are changing their behavior." The researcher answered. "Before they just multiplied and integrated with her system. But we're reasoning once they reached the point that one out of every ten cells her in her body was one of them…they changed their intentions. It's crazy…but it looks like they're trying to _replace_ her cells. They're actually forming tissues within her flesh. Naturally, this is interacting with everything. She's got a layer of lung tissue screwing up her lungs, sheets of tunica externa floating around in her blood vessels, tubules warping her kidneys… Her immune system is going crazy on the biggest autoimmune response I've ever seen. Her body is at war with itself…and the new cells are winning. They aren't able to divide so much anymore, now that the body is attacking them, but they're causing the body to kill more of itself for every one of them it takes out. It's only getting more aggressive with time."

"Will she die?"

"I don't know. If these new tissues try to take it to an aggressive level…assuming they can get away with that…she might."

"That's not an option. Keep her alive through whatever means necessary. Even if you have to cut her open and pull out the tissue yourself."

The researcher sighed. "Very well, madam…"

Maritza turned away and back to the screen. She frowned as she saw it had frozen again. She gave it another smack, and Krystea's hunched over body turned to one being bedridden again.

"How long has it been doing this?" She asked.

The researcher looked at it and frowned. "It only started acting up a week ago. Usually it sorted itself out. But last night it got really bad. One of the shifts didn't even notice they were looking at the same still frame for five hours before they changed it."

Maritza's eyes widened as she turned to the researcher.

"What the heck…? Are you guys getting sentimental about this monitor or something? Replace it already! That's pathetic! She could have gotten up and did a couple laps around the Dome last night in that time frame!"

"Given her condition, I think that's highly…"

"Don't make excuses for it! Just fix the damn thing! Give me a break, Santosh…you're making me wonder why I hire you people!"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	55. Metamorphosis

Happy New Year everyone!

This hopefully will prove to anyone that I'm not dropping this story, although as of late it's taking me forever to get these chapters out. This one was a problem because of "filler". That's a bit of a misnomer because filler is never really filler; I use it to try and develop the situation between characters before hitting a big event. The question is what situation do I put them in and how I keep myself from writing into a corner (like I did on the first draft of the Aleron Saga).

A word of warning for the squeamish. The last part of this story is a bit grisly even for me. I'm a little surprised I wrote it. Read at your own discretion.

_

* * *

_

_One Month Later_

Cloud heaved as he felt his arms throb from the recoil. His sword continued to shudder in his grasp as sweat poured down his brow and into his eyes. Despite the snow-covered ground, he had stripped down to a sleeveless shirt and was still exhausted. His blue eyes blazed with determination, but also distinct panic that came from stress and trying to think quickly. After pausing for a moment, he finally took off for his opponent again.

The two swords locked as Cloud unleashed another technique on his foe. Normally this would have left him stunned and defenseless…but this enemy was new. He intercepted it with his blade and advanced, halting it before Cloud could even put its full power into it. Soon, the ex-mercenary was backing off as he came forward, bringing his sword down fast and hard on him again and again. Each blow shook Cloud's body and made his legs quiver. It sapped more of his strength, and he couldn't deflect it.

At last, he tried to stop him by locking swords. But his enemy was too strong for him…and giving a mighty twist and snap his enemy flung his sword to the side and far away from him. Cloud's wrists were wrenched painfully, and he was powerless to keep it from happening. Event Horizon crashed into the snow a moment later and halted…and Cloud was left standing defenseless in front of his opponent.

Cloud swallowed as a bead of sweat ran down his brow. Luckily, his enemy hesitated for the briefest moment before advancing and attempting to bring on the kill. At this, the ex-mercenary cried out and dove to the side as fast as he could. He still felt the end of the sharp blade take off a small sliver of his boots as he went away. However, the propulsion did serve to send him flying to the side, and right for his weapon. A moment later, he crashed down next to it, and slid a few more feet until he was right at its side. Immediately, he reached out and seized the hilt…

But he didn't pull it up. His determination vanished as his eyes widened, and he didn't move a muscle. The end of a sword was already at his throat. His enemy had recovered from his own finishing chop with lightning speed, and now had him at his mercy. Cloud swallowed, and looked up to his enemy.

In response, his opponent smiled back at him before pulling the sword away.

"…I think that makes us even on victories, Cloud."

Cloud continued to look strained and nervous a moment. But then, he let out a small chuckle, and some of it melted away. His face became more casual and calm, and then he slowly resumed pulling up his sword and beginning to get to his feet. As he did, he watched as his opponent replaced his own blade of fire behind him, marveling the whole time.

Ragnar hadn't even broken a sweat. He wasn't shaking or looking strained in the least. He never did anymore…not since he had spontaneously recovered in some freakish phenomenon and unveiled that he was even stronger and faster than before. Before Cloud had been Ragnar's slight better in terms of power and speed. Now…the ease at which Ragnar defeated him in every single sparring match hands down was freaky…and a bit startling. That look of fear hadn't been simply from being caught off guard. It was at the shock at which Ragnar had recovered and been on him again. It was as if Ragnar was suddenly on a whole different level from his…and Cloud only knew one other opponent who had that distinction… Understandably, therefore, this made him very uneasy…especially since he had no idea how the hell it had happened…

Cloud remembered little of what had happened that night. The images of everything were still running through his mind when his memory suddenly seemed obliterated. He remembered getting up and walking home that night, but he didn't remember why he had gotten up and gone home or why. The first thing he distinctly remembered was the next morning, waking up in his bed. A phone call woke him up, in which a very disbelieving private relayed the message that General Ragnar had relieved him of command, and appeared to be perfectly healthy. Cloud had ran out of the house and down to the hospital, only to find it looking like it had been bombed. Eyewitnesses reported strange phenomenon that had occurred that night…but the last person to leave the building after it had been damaged was General Ragnar, without so much as a scar on him.

Cloud found the kid sitting in his chair in his office, greeting him rather calmly and with a smile. Almost immediately…Cloud had been ill at ease, and ever since that day had never quite been relaxed again. It many ways it looked like Ragnar…but the eyes were different. They looked older and calmer…having lost much of the energy and spirit that Cloud had once seen in them. It almost didn't look like him… It seemed almost like someone possessed.

Ragnar continued to reveal his surprises soon after that event. He suddenly seemed to be capable of remembering far more information and processing it far more quickly and efficiently. Tasks he had delegated to other officers for the stress they once gave him were taken up again, and he seemed to do them far faster than they as a group were capable of. He never tired anymore…even if he pulled two all nighters in a row. And yet despite that, he seemed to eat and drink even less than before. He ran everywhere and hadn't yawned once since he had come back. Most of all…in sparring matches, he never tired or weakened anymore. It was as if his energy and intelligence had both increased unbelievably.

None of Ragnar's friends, Cloud least of all, were fools. It was obvious that something had happened in the phenomenon that night. Something had changed Ragnar…if not replaced him, Cloud feared. Cloud might have thought he was an imposter now if there wasn't something innate within him that still reminded him of the kid he drug in one night out of the rain. Yet Ragnar seemed oblivious to anything happening to him, claiming he couldn't remember what had happened that night…that he had just awoken brimming with power, similar to how he had been when Aerith found him (she had given her own version of the story, of course). Cloud didn't really believe him…but couldn't explain it either.

He only had one theory. If this was him…then perhaps his "master" had popped by again…

As soon as Cloud was on his feet he let out a large exhale, and then began to move Event Horizon behind him to put it in his sheath.

"So, again?" Ragnar asked with a grin, interrupting him. "Should we put it over the top today?"

Cloud suppressed a groan…and a look of disbelief. Since he had come back…Cloud had failed to win a single match against him. And as unbelievable as it seemed, his own incredible stamina was nothing compared to Ragnar's newfound energy. Once Ragnar was healthy again, Cloud had thought of training him up so that he'd be a better match for Sephiroth next time. As it turned out…the only one who had really been getting stronger was himself, and that was from struggling to keep up with the kid. Cloud would be lying if he thought that didn't make him a bit jealous… After all, his inferiority complex had never quite been completely destroyed. And seeing this younger guy without a single Jenova cell or mako treatment do so much better…

"Haven't you got work to do?" Cloud asked as he huffed and put his sword away.

"Hey, come on, Cloud." Ragnar needled, moving in closer and playfully jabbing at him. "You can't be tired already. Besides, we need the workout if we're going to be fighting Sephiroth in the future."

That was another thing. Ragnar was suddenly assuming "Cloud's" part in the conflict with Sephiroth. The ex-mercenary suppressed a frown on hearing this. Sephiroth was his enemy…and yet now Ragnar seemed to be treating him not only as his responsibility, but Cloud as the "unexperienced minor" who was just along for the ride. Cloud tried to keep himself from thinking too ill of this as he wiped his brow and gave a dark look to the youth.

It was bright outside today. It was still the dead of winter, and snow was all over the ground even in Midgar, reflecting the light back in their faces. It was rather cold outside, but Cloud hardly noticed. He was too hot and sweaty himself. The two men were back out at the abandoned basketball court they used as a training ground. They were still well into the Planet Protector Army sector of the city, and so seeing soldiers and officers pass was a common occurrence. Occasionally, despite how cold it was, some platoons would slow or stop to watch the two gladiators battle. Both of them were far above the level of any other soldier in the force. The snow was piled up around Cloud and Ragnar's feet at the moment. They could have cleared off the sparring field, but they had ended up electing to keep it for the rough terrain and cushioning for falling.

"…I got other people to whip into shape." Cloud finally lied. Well…a partial lie. It did cover up his own exhaustion somewhat, but it was true that his own swordsmen were not nearly as skilled as he would have liked. And despite how much Ragnar and Sephiroth filled his mind as of late…there were other great concerns too.

Ragnar crossed his own arms and snickered. "Whatever." He said as he looked down to his own watch. "I think you're just not wanting to see me-" However, on seeing the time, Ragnar's face blanched. His new cocky side vanished, and at last nervous sweat began to form on his brow as his old busybody self came out.

"Oh…crud." He remarked as he looked at his watch. "It's already half past… I was supposed to be heading out to my other lesson at eleven. Damnit…I'm going to have to cut that session short again!"

Cloud couldn't help but crack a grin at seeing Ragnar a bit unnerved. It faded quickly, which was a good thing as it was, because Ragnar looked back up to his face a moment later. He swallowed, and then quickly turned to run for it.

"Sorry Cloud…I'll have to cut this off now… See you this evening!"

With that, Ragnar turned and ran as fast as he could away from the ex-mercenary. Even now, Cloud felt amazed as he watched him go. Ragnar was fast before…but now the snow literally flew up behind him as he took off at a pace that would put a world-class sprinter to shame. Within a second he was already off the field and in the street, and then tearing around a building corner and vanishing from view. Cloud knew full well that Ragnar would keep this pace up all the way there. It was amazing that he could maintain it to him. Any faster and he might actually beat back the minutes, it seemed…

However, Cloud smiled again as he saw him go and snickered a bit. He knew there was another reason for Ragnar's sudden speed, and this reassured him that it was the same old Ragnar. One thing was unchanged…Ragnar's face got that pale look of nervousness on it whenever it dealt with _her…_

_Truth be told…I think this was actually a good idea of his.

* * *

_

The truth was that Ragnar did know.

He hadn't forgotten about _that._

That wasn't to say he hadn't forgotten some things, and might have been powerless to remember them if he didn't have a whole different set of memories running through his brain reminding him of what and who he was. Ragnar might not even have noticed had he not remembered Bahamut telling him right before the junction that he might lose his memory. Soon after, he found he was right. He couldn't remember anything of his life before he got punched in the nose by the local bully Travis that one day after school…and he was twelve when that happened. However, he still remembered everything that Bahamut had told him, because those had been far more recent.

He had pled ignorance with Cloud, Aerith, and everyone else simply because it was easier that way. What was he supposed to explain to them? It would all sound unbelievable. He wouldn't believe it himself if he hadn't seen it. Also…he found himself not necessarily wanting to blab out the secret about his heritage yet. Proclaiming oneself to be a Cetra wasn't exactly a good way to keep yourself in good standing in this sort of world… And despite his enjoyment of the fact…the truth was he was an experiment. He wished he could have forgotten about _that_ aspect.

As a matter of fact, memory loss wasn't that much of a problem for Ragnar. Memory _gain_ was. Like Bahamut had said, he received a sudden influx of experience and knowledge so powerful that Ragnar was nearly apoplectic. He had no idea where to shove this material in his brain. Though he traditionally put on a happy face now…and he did have much to hope for…the truth was a lot of times he was confused and disorientated. He had managed to sort most of it out now, but he still had some problems adjusting.

One, he realized somewhat ruefully as he dashed over the streets of Midgar like a graceful gazelle, was that he had become cocky. The part of his brain that was Bahamut looked at him with disdain because of that. He realized he had again seemed too condescending to Cloud in that fight… This wasn't the first time. But it was hard for a human to adjust to the power he had suddenly received. Ragnar felt like a superhero now. The strongest amount of exertion he put forth in his old exercises were now a breeze to him. He felt so strong and light that he thought he could leap an entire city block without trying. He bet he could lift a car over his head. Suddenly receiving such power was enough to knock anyone's reserved confidence for a loop.

Ragnar might have felt mighty enough to take Sephiroth on right now had Bahamut's half not kept his pride in check. He reminded him that, strong as he was, he was still far inferior to the man's full strength. And he couldn't count on the "last resorts" to be able to make up the difference in energy. He had to train himself to be even stronger.

But that was nearly impossible. Ragnar could do laps around the entire city of Ragnar without breaking a sweat. He could lift steel girders like barbells without feeling any strain. He could easily take Cloud, the only swordsman who might be nearly a match for him, without trouble. He had to struggle _not_ to go easy on Cloud. About the only way that he could get a challenge out of him is if he could get Cloud to perform his Omnislash technique on him, and see if he could deflect it. But even Sephiroth had been unable to counter that… Cloud refused to accept the risk of seriously hurting…if not killing…Ragnar in the process of doing this move. And the youth himself hated to think of what would happen if he _didn't_ block it…

Of course, there was more to worry about than this. Beating Sephiroth would mean little if he couldn't stop the New Shinra as well. Much as he devoted his time to making himself more powerful, he had to try and think of a way to beat them. That Gauntlet of Zeus was still being built, and if completed would make a victory over Sephiroth rather empty. With a shield generator in place and the area impervious to a ground assault…it meant that the only real way to destroy it was to destroy the faction that built it and would use it against them. That meant destroying the New Shinra first. But how could they do that? Had they more time, they could inevitably siege them out at this point. Resources and personnel were on their side. But they hadn't years to drag this fight out. They had only months…

Needless to say, in that regard, Ragnar was still looking for another miracle.

Yet again, his thoughts were diverted as he ran into this new part of town. It was outside of the military district, and here there were more civilians and shops. As he looked down in front of him, he saw some kids laughing and playing, Some were building snowmen while others threw snowballs at each other. The feeling of the new year was still in the air, and for now people were still happy and greeting with smiles. It felt better around here…nice to get away from the military once in a while. However, what truly made him happy was the knowledge that he was closing in on his destination at long last.

Just a bit down the road, the Baptismal Garden waited.

Ragnar smiled as he ran for it, dashing by so quickly that even after seeing it dozens of times, the locals still stared at him in awe as he went. The tall looming ruins of the Church still formed an entrance open to all as he ran onward, and came clearer into view as he came. Soon he reached them, and immediately turned and rushed inside. Only then did he begin to slow down as he passed into the interior ruins and looked about him.

It wasn't as green and livid as it was in summer, but it was still a bit of nature in a concrete world. The waterfall was partially frozen, leaving a cascading ice sculpture leading down to the ice-covered lake below. The trees were all filled with snow, some of them sagging a bit under its weight. The ground itself was crisp and even, despite how much time that Ragnar spent here. It always seemed that the fresh snowfall left it as flawless as it had been after the first fall. The flower bushes were huddled in small mounds, waiting for spring to come before bursting forth again. The birds that had come to live there and not migrated were fluffed up on a few bare branches, venturing out a few minor cries as they looked for something to eat to keep their heat up. Ragnar looked up a bit to one corner of the ruin that overlooked this small garden. There, just as she always was, was an old barn owl. There were enough mice that ran around in the garden for her to eat well, and so she lived there. She was nestled into her own feathers now, although she gave a look to Ragnar as he entered before closing her eyes again and patiently waiting the sun to go down.

But what stopped Ragnar more than anything else was what he heard. He now knew that he was hearing it and not imagining it. And since junctioning with Bahamut…the voice was now even more pleasant and distinct.

_Welcome back, Ragnar._

This made Ragnar smile a bit more as he dropped into a walk, and then finally stopped all together. He looked out to the forest…feeling its presence even now sweeping around him, like a flock of curious animals sniffing him all over to see what new scents he had brought here.

_It's good to be back._ He answered this small part of the Planet.

"You're late."

Ragnar turned his head in surprise to this. Despite his new senses and awareness…she always managed to catch him off guard.

There she leaned against one of the trees. She had swapped out her longer, more restrictive clothing for closer fitting warm clothes, so that she could move easily and yet still be protected from the chill. Princess Guard was balanced over one shoulder. And, as always, her fair soft smile greeted him as she came off the tree. It made Ragnar feel even warmer inside to see it. However, his nervousness also came forth a bit as he sheepishly grinned, and then gave an innocent shrug.

"Sorry about that. I got a bit caught up sparring. I tied him at last today."

Aerith kept her smile and began to pull herself off of the tree. "I'm still expecting a full session today." She warned him a bit playfully.

Ragnar winced a bit at this. "Aw, come on. I need to get back to work…"

"You started this." She teased back as she started to walk over to him. "You're going to have to make time for it. I've grown used to seeing you at this time on a daily basis. You've gone and spoiled me."

Ragnar looked a bit rueful, but still grinned a bit. The truth was that although he knew he needed to get back to work and thinking of a new strategy…he liked spending as much time here as possible. He looked forward to this time for more reasons than one.

The youth began to turn to face Aerith as the woman came to a halt opposite him. As she did, Ragnar reached behind himself and grasped the handle of Ragnarok. With one easy snap, he pulled it out and in front of him. Its ever-present light began to burn immediately, and Ragnar winced a bit when he did so. It was amazing. Ragnarok itself seemed stronger than ever since being reforged. The sword seemed to have an even greater mind and will of its own now. It wouldn't be hard at all to pull off some of his tricks at this point…

As he steadied himself, Aerith lost a bit of her smile. She raised up the Princess Guard and crossed it in front of her. After that, she looked down to her feet and thought for a moment. With some hesitation, she began to move them out into a certain position, twisting them in a certain way. Once she did so, she looked up to her upper body, and then paused a moment to turn and twist her arms and torso into a certain way. At last, she looked up to Ragnar and then tightened the grip on her staff.

Ragnar himself raised his sword and shifted his own position on the ground. When he did, he too began to grow serious, and looked Aerith over.

"…You're crossing your staff wrong again."

Aerith reacted a bit to this, and then looked down to how she was.

"Oh…right."

Immediately, Aerith twisted her staff out to a guarding position over an offensive one. That was good for Ragnar. He didn't want her to ever risk going on the offensive…

"Alright…I'm going to try near full speed today."

Aerith swallowed a bit at this, her nervousness beginning to come out.

"…Alright."

"Ready?"

The Cetra paused a moment, but then looked up to Ragnar. Her eyes were wide and tense. Ragnar could tell she was running two dozen different directions and factors through them that she had been taught, trying to keep them in order. He didn't like this. All it did was distract her and confuse her in battle. But she was getting better. In the end, she swallowed again and nodded.

"Ok…begin."

With that, Ragnar moved forward, swung his blade up and around his head, and then brought it down on top of Aerith. Quickly, the woman raised the end of her staff up, intercepted Ragnarok, and then snapped her arms down and wrenched it to the side. Ragnar was impressed. She didn't panic when he did this. As he advanced, she retreated and kept up the block. However…that was a simple move, and one she had countered many times before. What more…he wasn't daring to go anywhere remotely close to the power he used with Cloud, neverminding full power…

Ragnar continued to advance, pulling his sword out of the deflecting and bringing it across Aerith's side. She stalled a moment, but then managed to swing the end of her staff up to deflect it. Now, the speed was beginning to show on her. He continued to advance, performing a few more moves to test her ability to guard herself at this speed. She managed to block them…but she became steadily more erratic as she did so. The new speed showed, and her teeth began to grit as more sweat formed on her brow. As they continued, Ragnar found that his moves were getting closer and closer to hitting. She was having more trouble with them. However…he didn't dare let up. He had to get her to a level of real combat as soon as possible. He only hoped he wasn't subconsciously going easier on her…

At one point, Ragnar did two slashes at her upper body. Aerith blocked both, first with one end of her staff, and then the other. At last, after this, she showed some real intuition. Early on, Aerith had been too timid to ever risk a hit on him. After all, Aerith used her staff for defense as a last result, not to seriously injure anyone. But now, she swept her staff down and around using the same motion she did for blocking and aimed a blow at his side. Unfortunately…she was still not focused enough for moves like this. Her blow was aimed for his calf. She should have aimed for his side or at least his sciatic area. This attack would do little more than give an opponent a bruise. At any rate, Ragnar didn't show his disapproval, but swung his blade down and deflected it.

This wasn't good enough. She had to do better. She had to be more aggressive…let out some of the anger building up inside her. He had hoped that she would be doing that by now…but she was still too timid. He had to give her more incentive. With that in mind…he increased his power and slashed again.

The blow was closer to Aerith's wrist now, and made her gasp at its suddenness and speed as she went to block it. But when she did, she yelped. The power was strong enough and the position right enough to give her wrist a mild wrench, causing some pain. Ragnar advanced quicker now, and soon Aerith was not only aching, but shocked as she had to back up. He aimed another blow down, which she blocked…but then cried out again as he did the same thing to her other wrist. Again he advanced, putting more pressure on her. Aerith's face began to strain. More sweat poured out from her brow. But still he advanced, putting more pain and pressure into the fight. He even forced his face to look angrier, struggling to get her to put out more effort.

"Ragnar…you're hurting-"

"Remember…I'm your enemy here. Fight back. Make me stop it!"

Aerith continued to wince and struggled against him. He increased his speed and power again, causing visible strain and pain on Aerith's face. He hated seeing it…but he had no choice. He had to get her to suffer. He had to give her a measure of the pain and fear that Sephiroth would inspire. He had to get her to respond to that positively by defeating her foe. He actually found himself lashing out next, giving her a mild strike to the ankle. She cried out louder at this and stumbled, but still he wouldn't let up. He was growing nervous himself. He was afraid he would hurt her for real soon. Her face grew more anxious and nervous. Would she think he was being cruel in a moment? Would she be angry at him? Or would she understand the warrior mentality and react?

Finally…something happened. After wrenching her wrist particularly painfully…throwing Aerith's face into a bit of agony, Ragnar brought his sword up and prepared to bring it down on her. But when he did…her wincing suddenly vanished…and Ragnar saw a flash of anger over her expression. With new speed and power, she raised the middle of her staff up, caught his blade, and with surprising force smacked it up and over his head. Ragnar's arms were overextended, preventing him from being able to get the long blade under control…just as he had told her that this move would do in this situation. And she surprised him with new strength and power. Now…his entire front was open, and he was poised to be hit.

Despite the situation…a thrill went through Ragnar's mind as Aerith did it. This was it. Now, the anger still on her face, Aerith twisted her staff around and aimed it. In another moment…she would jab out into his throat or face with sufficient force to injure or disable him. He thought nothing of the pain. Not only could he block it if he wished, he could take it even if it hit him. He realized she was going to do it…strike a major blow…

However…at that point, she froze. She hesitated, and when she did her anger vanished. Her eyes went from hard to soft again, and worry and nervousness filled her expression. Ragnar saw this…and screamed at her mentally. She had to strike now…now when her opponent couldn't defend himself. This was her chance, a chance he wouldn't give her again. But now…her softer side came through and retarded her anger again. Fear went into her eyes. After hesitating more than too long…Ragnar watched in dismay as she twisted her weapon to hit him in the side instead.

Ragnar sighed. She was already too late. In a real fight, he would have seized on the opportunity and killed her already. Almost tiredly, he brought his blade back under control, deflected Aerith's staff away, spun inward, and then brought his blade up and aimed it at her neck as he came out of it. He halted a moment later…facing the Cetra and with his sword resting lightly against her throat.

Aerith froze and gasped at how sudden the man had done this. She had been in this position many times before…but it still shocked her to have a blade pointed at her. However, after a moment, she calmed down, and realized what this meant. The fight was over. Swallowing a bit, she lowered her staff. She licked her lips and let a few more beads of sweat drop from her brow.

Ragnar stared at her a moment longer…his own look growing dark. The part of him that was Bahamut began to ooze through: the old mentor. He pulled his sword away and lowered it to his side.

"You should have struck then." He flatly told her.

Aerith hesitated a moment. But then, she slowly sighed herself. She realized what she had done wrong. She was calmer now, and she wiped the sweat from her brow as she bowed her head. Her face grew a bit more displeased with herself, seeing how she had screwed up. She knew exactly what Ragnar had wanted her to do, and knew she hadn't come through with it in the end.

"…I didn't want to hurt you."

Ragnar frowned, rolled his eyes, and slowly sighed. He had this discussion before.

"Aerith…I started attacking you more strongly just now so that you would think of me as your enemy. They won't give you any mercy, and if you try to give them any mercy they'll spit in your face and use it as an advantage."

The Cetra slowly sighed.

"I know…but…" She paused here, and then shook her head. "…I just can't see myself beating a person like that…hitting them where I know it will seriously injure them…or kill them…"

Ragnar kept his frown. The truth was…he didn't like that idea much either. It seemed wrong that this pure creature had to be reduced to the savagery of mortal men. And he definitely didn't like what he did just now…come at her with an intention of hurting her. It drove a nail into his flesh every time he heard her cry out, chilling his spine and heart. He hated the idea of causing Aerith any trouble or pain of any kind. And yet…these were all grim necessities. That part of his mind that was Bahamut knew this, and kept telling him that. It was good…because otherwise he never would have been able to do what he had done just now.

True to his intentions, Ragnar had taken up training Aerith to fight to try and defend herself. He was unaccustomed to long weapons, but Bahamut had more than enough knowledge of tactics and skills to give him what he needed. And the esper agreed with him…Aerith needed to be trained. She needed to be able to defend herself better. She probably would never be a match for Sephiroth, but it would give her a bigger feeling of empowerment and control. What more…it might give her an outlet to relieve some of the anger that she was bottling up inside her. Because of all this…Ragnar had desired to train her often and daily.

He had been doing so for weeks now. It hadn't been easy. Although she wanted to be trained, she was also timid and reluctant to be violent. He had to spend the first week mostly just "toughening" her up. After that, she had to learn a lot of basics about poise, advancing, retreating, and the ability to deliver multiple blows without getting tired. Once she had that down, true training had begun. She was making gains…but none of them were as fast as Ragnar liked. And, unfortunately, she wasn't being as "mean" as he would like either. That was a big part of it too…venting your emotions so that you could control them and use them. Yet she refused to let out her anger, save for in brief slips like the one he had experienced a moment ago. Only now did Ragnar realize how much she had to be holding back.

He had to keep pushing her. He had to try and break into that store and let off some more steam…now while she wouldn't unleash her full power if she did. He knew he had to be more mean and aggressive and cruel in his training…get her to resent him and want to best him if only to avoid pain…

And yet…Ragnar himself found his body tied back at this. Even with Bahamut urging him…he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't bear making himself an object of hate and loathing to her. He was terrified that she'd continue to view him that way outside of practice…and in so doing push her away. Ragnar was becoming more and more aware of how much he cared for Aerith, and it was growing every day. Even saying something unkind to her in a joke made his tongue cling to the roof of his palate. He couldn't bear the idea of being that mean… How could he possibly be that way to her? How could he be as stern and demanding a taskmaster as Bahamut to the woman he loved?

He didn't know…but he knew he had to think of something. He enjoyed spending this time with Aerith…but this was not a time to be enjoying anything. This was work…and the consequences of how he did here would have a large impact on the future. If he wasn't going to be cruel…then he had to find some way to bring Aerith's anger out. It would mean the difference between life and death for this world.

At last, Ragnar shook his head and exhaled. He snapped out of his daze, and began to move himself into ready position again. Aerith looked up at him and saw this, and saw that his look of disappointment was fading. For a moment, his older casual self came out.

"Well, nevermind that now. Just try harder next time." He told her. His voice was brighter and more cheery now, trying to encourage the woman. "Let's get ready to go again. If I'm going to spend a full hour with you and cut back on my duties, then I'm going to get as much out of it as I can."

Aerith paused a moment herself, but then smiled as well. Seeming more encouraged, she began to get ready to spar once again.

* * *

"Ensign?"

"…Yes sir?"

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am to God that I was created with scissor like jaws, barely any lips, and a cleft for a philtrum?"

"Um…no sir."

"I am. Because if I wasn't, I would have been driven to take up smoking long ago."

The ensign said nothing, but after looking a little peculiar turned back to his own work. Red XIII snorted in reply. No one ever understood his humor…even though what he said was perfectly true. He always saw stressed out humans puffing on those cancer sticks. Luckily, canines were ill suited for that. No…he had to bear with his own stress more boldly and swallow it down as best he could.

The beast looked down to the work on his own "desk". This desk was actually one that was of an older style in Wutai, before the people of that nation had taken up sitting in chairs and instead sat on cushions on the ground. As such, it was perfectly suited for him…although it dipped him about two feet lower than the other officers in the room. He was the highest ranking person here, and yet he looked like some little kid crouched on the floor trying to play "war" with the grownups.

This was one of several rooms in the main command center of the PPA building. It was a reclaimed structure, just like everything else for their army. It was one of the higher floors in the building, and put behind several locks and guard checkpoints. It was also a rather busy one. The first half of the room was devoted to communications equipment, maps, and other bits of information collecting devoted to keeping track of what was happening in the world and with their forces. It had traditionally been only PPA personnel working there, although some Wutai units were there as well now. Farther back in the room, flanking Red XIII's desk were other minor officers who kept things in order depending on what branch of the military they were responsible for. There were a few aids as well interspersed who were either acting as military interns or were assisting in some way. Red XIII, seated at one end of the busy room, had two of his own. He had addressed one just now…mostly as a distraction to himself. Being the head tactician for the Planet Protector Army left him with few amusements and recreation. And it was another busy day.

As Red XIII looked over a few items on his desk, reading over some of the papers and notes, his ear twitched as he heard someone rising nearby. He turned his head up, and his one good eye saw a minor page handing something off to one of the minor officers in the room. On doing so, the lieutenant arose from his chair, turned, and then began to approach the beast. Red XIII leaned back a bit in reply as he came, and waited until he arrived. Once there, the officer, with some grimacing, proceeded to drop into a kneel so that he would be at the same level as the wolfish creature. After that, he placed the paper on his desk. The beast looked over it on doing so. It was a map showing an overhead view of their own shore, as well as a few pages of text.

"The WGN has completed their tenth dry dock. Only three of their destroyers are still being repaired; the others now at sea again. The empty docks are already busy building new destroyers, and their twenty docks back in Wutai are in full swing as well."

"Pieces of ships don't count in battle." Red XIII grimly replied. "What is the current fleet standing?"

"Thirty-seven destroyers."

"Some of these shipyards have to be put to work building transports. Even if we can break their fleet, it will do no good if we can't land a substantial force. And thirty-seven isn't enough. How soon until the next batch is ready?"

"The most complete destroyer won't be ready to launch for another four months minimum."

Red XIII sighed. "…And is Admiral Godo aware of the fact that his own intelligence group has been screaming at us for weeks that the Gauntlet of Zeus could be ready to fire in two months?"

"…He says he's working as fast as he can."

"Make a memo for General Ragnar to tell them to work _faster_ than they can. Thirty-seven isn't enough. If we can't destroy the _Juggernaut_, then we'll have to outstrip it in terms of numbers."

The lieutenant paused.

"Permission to speak frankly, sir?"

"Granted."

"What good will telling them to work faster than they are able do?"

"More good then telling them to keep working at their current pace, lieutenant. You are dismissed."

The officer paused, but then rose up from where he was standing. He gave a salute to Red XIII, and then turned to go back to his position. As for the beast himself, he kept his eyes on the papers on his desk. He let out a slow sigh.

A little panic might be good at this point…and they had reason to. Working themselves to death was hardly bad council at this point, seeing as defeat was nearly imminent. They might have had the New Shinra besieged and running low on resources, but the fact of the matter was that they were the ones who were about to be annihilated if they didn't stop them before the weapon was complete. They all needed to be working like they did back in the days when it was just a few hundred men and women crammed into the valley of the City of the Ancients…when each day's work determined whether you lived or died. Time for patience and fortification had gone.

Yet they still were in a real tight spot. The _Juggernaut_ was still living up to its namesake. They had received word from spies that all shipyards had been closed on the Northern Continent. Only repair work was being done now. That gave them some hope…but not if they couldn't sink the _Juggernaut_. All of their offenses had to be built around that monster, and until they could do some damage to it they were going to have to plan all of their attacks around taking losses from it. They were never going to be able to mount a landing invasion if they didn't find a way to get around it. And destroying it would make the enemy navy a far less effective tool. The question was…how? The thing had proven to be impervious to every weapon they threw at it so far. They didn't even have a basis with which to test the development of new weapons on to see if they would be effective. So what could they do?

Again, Red XIII's ears twitched as he heard something. The beast looked up, and saw that the door to the secure Ops Center had opened. Now, someone was walking inside…someone rather odd looking and astride a great big moogle. On seeing this, Red XIII let out a slow exhale and leaned back again, forgetting about the papers on his desk for a moment.

Soon, Cait Sith had managed to push his way through most of the others and was approaching Red XIII's desk. Despite how large and awkward he was, the robot was still making himself useful to their cause. He was good at intelligence, surprisingly enough. Perhaps it was because no one would ever suspect a giant stuffed moogle with a cat riding it to be much of a threat. But being a robot gave him several other good faculties as well, and his artificial intelligence was sophisticated enough to trust him with multiple tasks. A moment later, and the giant robot was standing in front of him.

"Hey Red! How's it going?" The strangely-accented cat piped on top.

"Rather busily as always." The beast calmly answered. "I never have time for visits, Cait. Did you have something for me?"

Here, a bit to Red XIII's surprise, the cat grinned wider than normal and seemed more enthusiastic than usual. "Heh…do I ever! I'm a bit amazed at it myself!" The robot snickered in answer. "You're going to love this! I was out making my rounds, keeping myself wired in to the secure communications channels. You know…it's good for someone like me who can break and make codes so easily to be monitoring that kind of thing. Anyhoo…I'm just minding my own business when I get a call from an undetermined source. Now…that's pretty gnarly right off the bat, seeing as we've got the gear to pinpoint any call. But not only that…it's on one of the secret channels. One that only our agents are supposed to be using, you know? At any rate…it's just a one way message in telegraph format. I transcribed it though, and I thought since the general is still out playing kissie-kissie with Aerith, I better send it to you."

With that, Cait Sith scooted down the side of his moogle somewhat to go to the mouth of the stuffed animal. A sound like some sort of typewriter or printer soon began to come out from within the moogle, and slowly a slip of paper came out from its lips. Once it came out far enough, the cat went down a bit more, ripped it from the moogle's mouth, and then held it in front of Red XIII as close as he could, knowing that the beast couldn't grab it and read it himself. The Colonel on his part looked a bit closer and slowly read the paper aloud.

"'Youth is wasted on the young…and look out for…Aquarius…?'"

Hearing this, the cat robot blanched. "Huh? That's not it!" Immediately, he crumpled the paper into a ball and pulled back on his robot. Frowning, the cat smacked it once on top of the head. "You big dummy! The message! Not fortunes! The message!"

The moogle paused a moment, but then began to spit out a new printed paper. This time, it was much longer than the previous message had been, and soon began to resemble a receipt coming out of the moogle's mouth. But it ended soon enough, and Cait Sith again tore it out and held it in front of Red XIII. The beast leaned back again and began to read.

Soon…he realized the robot was telling the truth about what this meant.

TO GENERAL RAGNAR STOP THREE HUNDRED SOLDIERS AND OFFICERS OF THE NSA WISHING TO DEFECT TO PPA STOP HAVE VALUABLE INFORMATION STOP ARRIVING AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT IN MIDGAR BAY ON DESTROYER BLARING SURRENDER MESSAGE STOP SEE YOU THEN STOP

* * *

_If she isn't better today…heads are going to roll._

Reno thought this with grim seriousness, for a change. But he didn't care as he walked down the halls into the secure areas of the New Shinra HQ Dome. He absent-mindedly swiped his own clearance cards and entirely bypassed some areas of security. A few guards would look up and move to stop him each time…but would then freeze. A week ago, guards that did try to stop this man from going in were put up in the hospital and hadn't gotten out yet. He was allowed mostly free reign as a result.

Reno, of course, cared nothing for any of that. As he continued to make his way through the halls, running into progressively less people, his thoughts were entirely on Krystea. It had been over a month now since they had "checked her in" to the highest level medical personnel in the New Shinra. She was wretched then…vomiting up blood…saying she was freezing cold although she was burning up…barely able to move…and covered with horrible lesions that continued to grow. It looked like some sort of horrible disease had seized her, and neither Reno nor his companions had any idea how it could have happened.

The doctors and researchers had no answers. The only thing they would tell them is that it had something to do with the teleporter she had gone through. Reno remembered that, and wondered what indeed could have been caused by that. Did something go wrong? If so, what was it? And was there any way to fix it?

The staff said they were working on it right away…and as they did, Krystea's condition had gotten worse. Every medical symptom in the book seemed to hit her…while things on her body grew steadily worse. Diarhhea, migranes, chills, fever, stomach pains, jaundice, edema, gangrene... Each hit her and was getting more horrible with every passing day. A few weeks ago, there was word that her brain tissue was rotting in her skull, which in turn left her unconscious and comatose. Yet that wasn't the only thing that was rotting away. The lesions turned out be necrosis…and it was spreading. Her hair and nails were falling out. Her skin was getting an ugly, lumpy, scaly look to it…one that disgusted the Turks…and filled them with fear.

Rude had suggested a terrifying possibility a little while ago. What if the process of putting her back together had failed? What if the cells were degenerating?

That was the first time in twenty years Reno remembered hauling off and slugging Rude.

After that, Reno had stormed back into this area, wanting a real answer. Until now, they just kept telling him that it had something to do with the teleporter and that her cells were dying. That wasn't good enough for him. A month had gone by. They wouldn't still be doing all these tests without having something. He had knocked teeth out of three of the researchers before Colonel Maritza herself came forward. He would have knocked her down too…had she not somewhat cryptically hinted that Krystea was going to be fine. She would say no more than that, just told him to wait a week.

It had been a week.

Actually, it had been a bit longer. It was night right now. Most of the researchers and doctors were asleep. That was fine for him. That meant he'd only have to deal with a few if he wanted to investigate their notes by himself. But he wasn't going to wait any longer. Something horrible was happening to Krystea…something that nauseated himself to even see… And no one deserved to suffer through that. If nothing else…he wouldn't let her lie there and get any sicker.

Reno reached the last door in the last hallway. It was a thin metal one, forcing people to walk in a predictable pattern all the way up to the exit…where a single armed guard waited. He looked to Reno as he came forward. Like the others, he began to rise to stop him. However, the Turk merely turned and gave him a single sharp glare.

Like a scared puppy, the man backed down. He held a moment as Reno approached, but then turned to the door and quickly fumbled with his own security keys to open it. It took him a moment, during which Reno came up behind him and had to wait. But in the end, he undid it and backed off. The door, electronically controlled once it was unlocked, immediately slid open. Reno walked through and it slid shut behind him again.

Inside it was mostly dark. The lights had been dimmed this late, due to time when the patients and staff had gone to bed. Only a few white ones were on, making the place shadowy and dark. It looked like a hospital in many ways, although as far as Reno knew there was only one resident. The front reception area, which was more of a place to check in people than to greet them, was abandoned at this time. There were no scientists coming in this late. Reno ignored this. What was beyond it was what held his attention.

The hallway into this area terminated at a T-junction in the back, which went either way and branched into more halls. Reno thought about going down those halls in a few minutes…although for right now he was focused on what was against this T-junction. The hallway split right before touching a room, which made up most of this portion of the back wall. The room was covered by windows on three sides, allowing many people to look in at once. There were a few smooth metal doors leading inside, although all were shut right now.

The interior of the room itself was dark. Only a faint dim light provided a vague outline of some equipment and the hospital bed that was inside. A few lights from the life support equipment were showing. Other than that…nothing was distinguishable from this distance. The glare of the exterior lights, few as they were, made the area opaque if nothing else did. Reno began to walk toward this place.

Yet as he did…he found himself subconsciously slowing.

It was quiet here tonight, just as it was every night. And yet…something seemed wrong. It seemed…quieter than normal. As he passed inside, a chill seemed to come up and over him. Even the lights, which had been dimmed before when he was inside, seemed darker than usual… It was strange…it was as if this place suddenly seemed a bit more lifeless than normal…like whatever small creatures were living on the air were dead or had fled from this place. Reno wasn't a man to scare easily…but he felt himself subconsciously begin to sweat as the hair rose on his spine.

_…Something's not right here._

Reno actually looked around a moment, trying to see if something was out of sorts. However…he saw nothing. Everything was as it should be. And yet…entering deeper into the room only made him more nervous. The feelings only increased as he made his way down the hall and toward Krystea's room. In fact…it seemed to grow exponentially as he grew nearer…almost seeming to come from it. His footsteps seemed quieter, and the blood within him felt like it was drawing back in itself.

This made the man more uncomfortable…and despite how brave and cocky he was, a feeling inside him told him not to be there. However, he ignored it and pushed on. Whatever was happening…it might be an omen for something bad happening to Krystea. And if it was…he had to see it. He had to know what the doctors were doing, or not doing, that had effected her.

By the time he finally reached the corner, turned, and came before the metal door…Reno felt his heart seeming to recoil and beat less. The place was so silent that when he did not walk it was like some sort of quiet film…where some poor sap was walking right into the middle of danger and didn't even know it. He was actually hesitant when he reached the door, and swallowed once as he looked at it. He looked back up to the windows…but by now the glare was so strong he could see nothing. He had to open the door. Unlike the sliding ones throughout the facility, this one only opened when turned with a regular old knob. Knowing this, he looked down and stared at it for a moment…still as if it would suddenly lash out and bite him.

Reno swallowed one more time…and then finally reached out, touched it, and turned.

The door slowly swung open.

Even before it had gotten very far…Reno felt something horrible strike his nostrils. It was a foul smell the likes of which he had never had the displeasure of sniffing before. He had uncovered bodies that had been dead and rotting for days before in his work…but this was much, much worse. It was like some sort of funk growing on top of some nasty creature that had never been seen by human eyes before. It felt like it was dipping into his body and trying to drag the contents of his stomach out. Reno took a step into the room not out of willingness…but out of staggering forward, nearly swooning from the stench. And as he came in and cupped a hand to his mouth…he saw something worse.

Reno's eyes froze the moment they rested on the bed, and suddenly the stench was a thousand miles away from his thoughts. Something that nearly made him vomit or pass out from horror and terror was there on the bed…

Rotten flesh. Twisted…ripped…broken…dried in some places…juicy in others…matted all over the top of the mattress. Blood soaked into the sheets and was dripping on the floor. He couldn't tell for sure in the darkness…but he thought he saw bits of bone inside it as well. Never before had Reno seen something so revolting and nightmarish…

For a moment…ghastly horror grasped him as he thought that horrible wet, stripped mass was her… But then he saw that it was dead. This was nothing. It was the source of the smell, rotting away on top of it. And it wasn't in a humanoid shape. Rather…it appeared to be split from some central fissure…as if it had been ripped off…almost like a cicada shell.

This filled Reno with even more horror. The man did not scare easily…but he felt his hand slowly go to his side, dip his fingers under his shirt against his bare skin, and pinch himself until blood came out. The images and stench did not fade. This was real.

_Plop-plop…_

Reno didn't remember drawing it…just seeing his body snapped around with his nightstick pointed at the source of the noise. Had their been anyone there, he would have fired instinctively and sent as much electricity into whatever fool was unfortunate enough to be there as he could. Yet he didn't see anything…nothing living, at any rate. But he noticed something. Like most hospital rooms, this one had a bathroom in it. It was against the back wall and had a door covering it. The door was nearly pushed closed at this point…but there was yellow light in the cracks. He hadn't seen it before…or perhaps the lights had not turned on until just now. The noise had come from in there. It sounded like something very heavy being dropped into water.

There were bloody handprints on the door.

Reno swallowed again, not minding that he took in a bit of the stench as he did so. He kept his nightstick out and at the door, and eased back a bit. In truth…he felt glad that whatever had sounded had taken his attention away from the mesmerizingly awful sight on the bed. But now…fresh fear began to fill him. He had no idea what had happened…but it looked as if something had…_ripped_ its way _out_ of Krystea. The thought filled him with nausea, horror, and shock…but also with wariness. Whatever it was…it was in here still. And it could be dangerous. Reno had no idea why it had gone into the bathroom…and he had plenty on his mind concerning whatever revolting thing had happened. But something in his mind told him his primary duty was survival. Whatever it was…he had to confront it.

With that in mind, the Turk steeled himself and forced his body to walk into the room. The stench was even more horrible as he made his way in. Once inside, he slowly and carefully began to make his way around the bed with the grisly mass mounted on it, trying not to look at it. A side thought in the back of his brain wondered what the hell New Shinra or Hoeng had done to her…but he kept that out of sight and out of mind for now. What mattered was getting whatever this was. With that, he bit back the smell and finished making his way around to the other side.

A deeper puddle of blood and bits of flesh was on this side…gathered next to the bed. From there, a trail of bloody footprints led all the way to the door. This close, he heard something else. The water was running in that room. Moments later, another plopping went out. He thought he heard some sort of groan from within…and that sent another chill down his spine. However, he merely tightened his grip on his weapon and continued to approach.

The Turk slowly tiptoed around the bloody footprints on the floor, not even daring to look at the pile of meat on the bed with his peripheral vision. The air seemed colder and deader yet as he came, and appeared to drown out the small amount of sound he was making. The groan slowly turned into a wretching sound…and more plops followed. Sniffling came after that, and the water kept running although it was interrupted once or twice. All this time, Reno came until he was right next to the door.

Here, Reno halted a moment. He swallowed one more time, and turned his nightstick up to full power. He took a second longer to summon his courage and power…and then acted. Like any bust, he suddenly reared up with one foot, smashed the door in, let the yellow light inside pour out, and then dipped inside.

Again…Reno froze.

Like a hospital bathroom, multiple towels and washcloths were available here. All of them had been gotten out, and were covered with blood, as if someone had been using them to wipe up. A lot of blood residue was on the ground and on the sink, which was running right now. However…the most was on the toilet…along with a few other bits of what looked like flesh… A wretching sound came out…and suddenly a large bloody mass plopped into the toilet again…coming from the mouth of the person over it.

She was stained with blood from head to toe. Much of it was wiped away, but left streaks where it still had been. The few towels and washcloths that were still clean were being used one by one to clean off as much as possible. The woman herself, underneath the blood, was perfect. Her skin was flawless and smooth, and toned with fine, strong muscle. The power was evident when she tightened her grasp around her washcloth to throw up again. Once she did…she panted a few times, but then seemed to stabilize. Her hair, which was messy with dried blood, was hung over her face. But even with the crimson coloring…Reno could see the true color beneath it.

Silver.

Reno couldn't move. He didn't know what to say or do. He had expected a monster…and saw what looked like a young woman. However…there was little doubt what had happened. She…had somehow broken out from what was on the bed… But what was she?

He didn't hesitate long. The woman suddenly stopped…seeming to be aware of a new presence nearby. However, she didn't react with fear. She was surprisingly calm and controlled in her movements. As Reno watched, she very slowly turned around behind her and back to the Turk. Reno nearly took a step back…for the cold chill grew stronger as she turned to face him. Yet even then…he saw little. Her hair still concealed her face, and she was drawn up over herself.

Then…very calmly and without shame despite how she looked, the woman drew herself up. Everything about her seemed quiet and focused. As Reno saw it…despite his unease about her…he couldn't help but see that she was very well formed. She was like one of those old sculptures depicting female perfection. And having more than a few perverted thoughts in his brain, his eyes wandered. But that was all until she stood straight and tall.

Once here, she raised her perfect hands and placed them against her hair, and with one smooth movement pushed it back and over her ears. Her eyes were closed a moment as she pulled it back, but once she did and let her arms fall again, she opened them again.

They were steely and cool…as unblinking and unflinching as a cat's. And like a cat's…they seemed to almost have a feline oval shape to them. When they rested on Reno…they were calm and penetrating…almost as if they were looking straight into his soul.

They were pale green.

The woman's face was expressionless and flawless. Something about it seemed familiar to Reno…but at the same time very alien. No woman's face was this perfect and well formed. It was like looking at something unnatural…or even supernatural… Yet at the same time, her look was so mesmerizing that he couldn't turn away.

Finally, she smiled.

"Hello, Reno."

Reno hesitated, but then reacted a bit to this. The voice was smooth, strong, and flowing…almost like hearing the voice of a ghost on the wind. And yet…he could still detect something familiar on it, distinctly familiar. And when he saw that, everything suddenly seemed to click into place for him, unbelievable as it was. He stared a bit longer…but then found himself leaning forward curiously to her.

"…Krystea?"

The woman finally blinked here. She turned her head to the side…and seemed almost confused, as if she didn't know what the answer was to this question.

"Yes…" She slowly remarked, again in that spectral voice, and now seeming faraway. Calmly, she raised her hands and looked down to them. She examined them a moment, turning them over and looking up and down her body.

"What…happened to me?" She asked in confusion after a moment.

Reno hesitated a bit longer…but then it began to click. It was her. He knew it now. He could hear it on her voice and see it on her face, changed as it was. Only now…she wasn't sick. In fact, she looked perfect. There wasn't a single malady wrong with her. The only thing was…she seemed a bit…quieter almost…possibly darker…

The Turk ignored this feeling, and reached behind himself to strip off his suit coat. Once off, he quickly went up to her and put it over her shoulders, leaving his arms on her shoulders when he did. Krystea didn't seem to notice. She only curiously stared at herself longer.

"I feel…different." She finally said. "I feel…new."

Reno didn't know what to say to this. But as he looked her over…remembering the bed and what she was doing…he began to piece it together. Somehow…she had come out of her rotting body. He didn't know how or why…but she had shed her old skin…literally. She had sloughed off her old form, and now she was in this one. He didn't know how it had happened or why…or what this meant. However…for right now, he wasn't sure if he cared. She looked bewildered…but other than that she seemed fine and healthy. She wasn't stuck to that bed and she wasn't looking as wretched as a stabbed animal. She seemed alive again…

"Are you alright?" He finally asked her. "Do you feel sick?"

Krystea blinked once again. She turned and looked back to the toilet…which was still a bloody mess. She seemed almost confused to see it. She paused there for a moment, but then looked up to Reno. For a moment, her look was expressionless and blank.

But then…she smiled wider.

Something dark went into her eyes when she smiled…and tightened her newly flawless face. On seeing it…Reno's own face nearly blanched as a nameless fear shook his heart.

"…I've never felt better in my life."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	56. Crank Call

Hopefully I'll surprise at least a few of you with the end of this chapter, although by the time it gets there you may already have guessed the surprise.

* * *

There wasn't much that could make Reno break his normal appearance. The Turks were renown for their ability to keep straight faces and look absolutely unchanged despite whatever evil or horror came up against them. Reno had prided himself on it especially, believing it not only to be a point in his favor but proof that nothing could touch him emotionally. He didn't think anything could ever make him strain to maintain his cocky, casual attitude.

Which was why he was so upset now. The situation alone was bad enough…but ever since he had walked into the medical area he felt a constant bad vibe. Being around Krystea…left him unsettled inside. It was the first time he could remember actually being fake in terms of his smile and devil-may-care attitude. All of it was just a desperate attempt to try and stave off the turning in his stomach…

The only consolation was that he was not alone.

Reno excelled at being able to read other people…and he was doing so now to his own comrades. Even Rude's stoic expression did little to impede this ability. And now, seated nearby, shades pulled low and poker face set…he could tell that the big man was unsettled. He was cracking his knuckles. His feet were scraping against the ground as his toes flexed. This was not normal behavior for him. Elena, of course, was unable to conceal anything. She made it all too obvious. She kept turning in her chair and wincing a bit as she looked over to Krystea. She bit her lip again and again as if she was about to say something, but never did. And yet…Reno couldn't bring himself to tell her to chill out like he normally did. Something threatened to break his exterior if he did…

_This is crazy._ Reno told himself. _We should all be jumping for joy. We should be getting wasted together. She's looked like an alien piece of crap for weeks…and now she's fine. Yeah, I'd like to know how the hell it happened…but I should still be happy she's back. We all should. I expected Rude to get tearful. I expected Elena to wring her neck with a hug. Why the hell ain't I happy? Why don't I do something nuts too?_

_…Why do I feel like I'm sitting next to a wild, hungry tiger?_

_Well…that's a dumb question. I know exactly why. _

_She looks like…them._

As Reno came further to his senses out of the shock of what he had seen in that room and bathroom…he began to become aware of what was painfully obvious. Krystea wasn't the same. And she now bore quite a resemblance to certain individuals he was familiar with… That was enough to leave him feeling rather unsettled…and wonder how the hell this had happened…

Or what exactly that experiment had been.

There she sat, with Reno on one side and Rude on the other. Her vomiting was over now. She was perfectly straight and calm, She had washed herself and covered her body with a white robe. Now…she was truly flawless. Her skin was smooth and soft and without blemish. Her muscles were fine and her shape lovely and perfect. Her new silver hair was healthy and as smooth and unspoiled as silk. And her pale green eyes resting over her perfect cheekbones and small, enigmatic smile were precious jewels. However…they burned within them a stoicism and power that put Rude's best day to shame. She was perfectly calm and not worried or fearful in the least, her legs crossed and her arms resting gently on her lap.

There they sat in the main office…waiting for Maritza to rear her head and make some sense out of what had happened. Of course, as soon as Reno gave the alert of what had happened to Krystea, the entire wing had come alive. Every researcher and scientist had run down and begun analyzing things. Some samples were taken from Krystea, but many were also taken from the blood and…material…left on the bed. It had been hours at this point, and they were eagerly awaiting a response. In front of them, Maritza's desk stood empty and awaited its owner. Three of the Turks frequently looked to the back wall and the door that was there. But as for Krystea, she was perfectly calm and patient.

It was quiet in there…and the silence was unsettling. It was quieter than it should have been, or so it felt to Reno, and it made him nearly start tapping his foot or quiver the end of his cigarette.

Elena turned again and looked at Krystea for the hundredth time. She winced a moment.

"…Are you sure you're alright?" She asked yet again.

The silver-haired woman turned back to her, and smiled a bit wider. "Seriously, I'm fine." She reassured, for she had answered this question before.

"I mean…after what happened to you…" Elena continued with a nervous wince. She paused a moment there, and grew more uneasy. "I mean…what did happen to you anyway? What went on in there?"

Krystea hesitated a moment, and looked down at herself. Then, she merely let out a small chuckle and shrugged. "I really don't know…but it didn't feel nearly as horrible as it looked." She slowly answered, seeming to think back. "I felt sick for the longest time…felt like I was on death's door…like everything was hurting and aching. Then…I suddenly started to feel better. I felt better quickly…and all my symptoms vanished at once. I woke up, and I felt strong enough to rise. But I felt…" She hesitated here. "Like…I was encased in something…covered with some sort of shroud or shell… So I tore away at it. I didn't notice anything wrong. I felt my face…arms…hands…everything was intact, just as you see it now. All of my…old body parts, I guess…they just felt like dead material. At first I almost thought I was ripping my own face off…but then I felt underneath and felt that my face was fine. So I kept ripping until it was all off.

"Then…I started feeling sick. I felt like there were rocks in my stomach. So I went to the bathroom and started to throw up. I saw how bloody I was and how horrible I looked…and for a moment I was afraid I had ripped the skin off of my body. Even when I found out I still had it I thought I was having some sort of nightmare. It wasn't until Reno came in that I started to realize I wasn't dreaming. And once I was done throwing up…I felt great. I've been feeling better every moment since I awoke." She hesitated here, and turned away from Elena, looking back to the desk.

"In fact…I don't think I've ever felt better than I feel right now."

Elena held a bit longer…but then pulled back into her chair. No one said anything else.

At last, the back door cracked open. When it did, the four turned and looked, expecting to see Colonel Maritza waltzing, or perhaps skipping given her recent mental fortitude, in. As a result…Reno felt more than a little disappointment…and perhaps irritation…when he saw some scientist peon walk in instead, and proceed to take his place at the desk. He also didn't like how he seemed very friendly and amiable…like the rest of the doctors in this place. That was why Reno had stopped going to them long ago. Once he had situated himself and scooted up, he leaned partially over the desk, propped himself up, and smiled at them.

"Well…I guess I'll-"

"Where's Maritza?" Reno interrupted immediately.

The man hesitated a moment here, losing a bit of his smile. "…The Colonel is unavailable at the moment. She's tending to other business. I've been authorized to-"

"I want to speak to the Colonel, not her lap dog." Reno cut off in response. "I think this has gone on more than long enough. We're not as dumb as you want us to believe, but I think I'm stupid for holding out as long as I have. Something's going on here and I want to know what it is. No more of this secret stuff or all-encompassing 'teleporter accident' crap. You know something more. So get her out here so I can have her spit it out."

The scientist hesitated a bit here, looking a little nervous in response. He looked around the four of them. Krystea was perfectly calm…but the others were not friendly looking. And everyone in the New Shinra knew that the four Turks were the most dangerous people in the army. It wasn't wise to upset them. As it was, the man moistened his lips, and tried to look more apologetic.

"I'm sorry…but that's impossible."

"You better make it possible." Reno flatly answered.

"The Colonel isn't in the Dome right now, and she has not disclosed her location." The man spoke back apologetically. "There's nothing I personally could do or anyone else in my group. She authorized me to say some things in the event that this happened, and so…"

"In the event?" Elena interjected, looking incredulous. Soon after, her face turned angry. "So you guys _did_ know what was going to happen, didn't you? When were you planning on telling us?"

Krystea turned her head calmly to Elena at this. "Really, it's no big deal…"

The man swallowed again, visibly starting to get nervous in the wake of these units. "I'll say that some information was…" He paused here, realizing what he was admitting to and not wanting to say it. "…Strategically withheld…at the discretion of the Colonel…"

Rude's stoic look turned into a frown as he rolled his eyes. Reno threw up his arms and sighed.

"…Figures." The big man snorted.

Reno turned his gaze back down on the scientist. "I guess she wasn't so stupid getting you to say this…because I'd give her the back of my stick if you were her right now. She's probably hoping we don't shoot the messenger." He glared at him a moment…and then began to reach for his coat. "Too bad for you my trigger finger's been itchy at the sight of you ever since you walked through-"

The scientist, seeing how this was turning ugly, quickly spoke up again louder and more quickly.

"We did know something about the nature of the accident. And we knew something about the nature of what was happening. It wasn't simply a rebuilding of the body into a quicker form. It was the emergence of a new type of cell in Mrs. Valentine's body."

Reno and the others stopped here…but not so much out of calming down as out of surprise at hearing that. Even Krystea, who had remained calm ever since she had awoken, looked stunned at this news. The pause gave the man a moment to calm down, and then he swallowed and continued.

"…We discovered that there were some sort of 'helper cells' that were aiding the existing cells within Mrs. Valentine. They helped everything inside her to work faster and stronger. They were also multiplying rapidly. Given the nature of how she was benefiting, we didn't think it was necessary to be concerned. Colonel Maritza decided that telling you would just create unnecessary distress.

"But then they reached a point where they formed a tenth of Mrs. Valentine's body. When that happened…they…revolted, for lack of a better word. They were trying to form tissues and organs…and kill the rest of the cells in the body. They looked like they were essentially trying to take over as the main cell in Mrs. Valentine's body."

"You knew about this the whole time, and you never told us." Reno responded, his eyes staying narrowed on the scientist. The others were much the same. "You knew exactly what was making her sick…why she was having pieces of herself die off…and that she would become this."

"No, we didn't know that last part." The scientist answered, getting a bit worried again. "But yes…we did know what else was happening. We had a theory that the cells would start multiplying again…eventually live up to their goal and manage to assume being the new biological component in Mrs. Valentine. We also had a theory that she would die before this could happen."

"Oh, so you just wanted to wait and see which one came up?" Elena snapped back. "Is that it?"

Krystea was still surprisingly calm, despite the fact they were talking about what had happened to her. "Really guys…it's not-"

Here, however, the scientist grew more defensive and bolder. "What exactly did you want us to do? Go inside her body with a microscope and individually take out every single cell? Nuke her whole body with radiation in hopes that the new cells would die first, which they showed absolutely no sign of doing? Yes, we knew about these things, but from the day Mrs. Valentine arrived we were powerless to do anything about them other than observe. No localized methods would work. Methods that covered the whole body would likely kill her old cells and give the new cells a greater edge. That said, Colonel Maritza and the rest of us did everything we could to try and arrest the progress of the new cells, and when that proved useless we did everything we could to keep Mrs. Valentine alive until…" He hesitated here a bit, and swallowed.

"Until what?" Reno responded sardonically. "Until she 'hatched'? I've been around Shinra a lot longer than you, doc…tech…intern…or whatever your title is. I know they have a tendency for wanting to cause major accidents and see what comes from it. And I especially know that you'd probably be a lot more interested in Krystea _after_ she became this new creature than before."

"Guys, calm down."

At last, the other Turks stopped and turned to Krystea as she said this. While they were all increasing in anger, she was perfectly calm and controlled. When they turned around to her, they found her plaining sitting as before, barely looking affected by all of this.

"Calm down?" Elena retorted. "Look what they did to you, Krystea!"

"Hoeng is the one who did this to me." Krystea calmly responded. "What he says makes sense. How were they supposed to help me? It wasn't like they had another teleporter, and even if they did they probably had no idea how to use it in a way that would remove the cells. They really could only hope for the best. Telling you wouldn't have made things any easier."

Reno was a bit puzzled. Krystea seemed to be taking this rather well. She wasn't even the person she had been a year ago, and yet she seemed to be treating it like spilled milk. Perhaps even calmer than that. He would expect her to be outraged and furious. She had to know that Shinra had no plans that were good when it came to science. However…she was also right about how they defended themselves. They really couldn't have done anything about it. They could have told them…but would that have really helped anything in the grand scheme of things? It wouldn't have made her any better or worse. Still…it would have made a difference if they had other plans for her… Reno did have burning in the back of his mind where Krystea would be right now had he not walked in and been the first to see her "emerged".

"Still…" Elena began to protest.

"To tell the truth…I'm not unhappy with what I am." Krystea continued with a simple shrug. This caused a bit more puzzlement to go over the faces of her comrades. "My hair is silver and my eyes are pale green…but I feel great. I can already feel how much stronger and smarter I am. I actually like the changes that have come over me. I would have preferred not to have been bedridden and sick for a few months…but now that I'm better it's fantastic."

Elena was considerably unnerved and unbelieving of these statements. Rude looked a little surprised himself. Reno managed to stay somewhat stoic…but was also skeptical. Krystea was mature, but she was still too flighty to so easily accept what had happened to her. Yet that was what she was doing right now. She had that eerie calm about her… It was more than just mere acceptance. It seemed as if she felt…that what had gone on was _natural_. That there was nothing unusual about it. It was almost like…like she knew somewhere inside her that this was going to happen…and had accepted it long ago.

Whatever it was…it wasn't good. Krystea wasn't this calm. This was something entirely different. What more…there was the fact that she undeniably bore resemblance to a certain someone. All of the Turks were thinking it even if no one had spat it out yet. And anytime someone started looking like that was cause for alarm in Reno. He knew full well the truth about Krystea Anne Valentine…and he suspected for a while now that the New Shinra might know it too. And as of right now…he was beginning to think that what had happened to her had nothing to do with the teleporters. They had been running tests on them all for months…and who knew if while drawing blood they hadn't put something back in as well? Who was to say that they didn't know exactly what they were doing, cryptic as they had been? What if the Colonel had indeed known what was going on?

And as calm as Krystea was now…what was to say that some of the tests they ran on her brain were a little more than tests? What if it was conditioning? Controlling?

This licked it.

Reno had relied on the Shinra for sizable income for most of his career as a Turk, but ever since the business with Krystea arose last year they had quickly begun to wear out their welcome. Things were getting worse all the time…and now there was this. He didn't know what it was and he hadn't the power to know…but he did know that it wasn't going to get any better around the Shinra types. Although he never really considered himself speaking on behalf of Rude and Elena…he felt they would agree with what he did next.

Abruptly, Reno rose from his chair and stood to full height. This got the attention of everyone else in the room, including the scientist.

"Since our associate is feeling fine now…I guess she doesn't have to hang around here anymore. She'll be heading back to her old room."

Krystea looked a bit puzzled at this, but Rude and Elena immediately understood. They began to rise as well, with Rude reaching out and putting a hand on Krystea's shoulder to bid her to rise. She snapped around at him at that…a bit too instinctively and quickly…but then calmed down and began to do as she was told. The scientist looked confused at this, and began to speak.

"Well…we still want to run some tests and see if Mrs. Valentine is truly-"

"You've run your last test, doc, until I get to talk to Colonel Maritza face-to-face, and preferably a hundred miles away from this Dome." Reno cut off. "And just so that you know in advance…I'm disconnecting every security device in Mrs. Valentine's room tonight, and she won't be getting any visitors unless they check in with one of us first."

Krystea looked really surprised at this, even as Rude began to gesture her out. Elena herself was a bit surprised when she turned back to Reno, seeing the sudden strong stance he took. The scientist began to rise from his chair.

"Um…Mr. Reno…"

"That's Reno to you. I hate Mister." The man answered. "And you can add this little memo when you talk to the Colonel about what's going on. Tomorrow, first thing, we're terminating our contract with the New Shinra."

* * *

Ragnar exhaled a puff of white air, and then looked down to the time again.

_2357 hours._

"Any time now…" He remarked aloud.

Of course, Red XIII's sensitive hearing picked up even on the quiet under-the-breath voice that Ragnar used, and turned slightly back to him. Seeing nothing, he turned ahead again to join him and the division of soldiers in looking out to sea.

Ragnar had taken full time with Aerith, and had made further gains though none of them were ones he thought were adequate. When he finally arrived late into his office, he had an interesting message delivered to him courtesy of Red XIII. Needless to say…he was surprised. He didn't think there was much of a spirit of defection in the New Shinra, despite the multiple reasons they would have for doing so at this point. Most of his senses, as well as the knowledge within Bahamut's portion of his mind, told him that this was a trap or a trick of some sort. Most of the advisors agreed. At this point, any valuable information would be much appreciated…but it was too good to be true to appear at such an opportune time. Then again…if they were switching sides, Ragnar didn't want to persecute or instinctively shoot down potential allies.

In the end, Ragnar put the entire seaboard on high alert. If any New Shinra were watching and the one group was indeed defecting, then they'd be in trouble. They'd realize something was up and probably shoot down their traitors. That was a chance Ragnar was willing to take, however. All of the radar units were now sweeping the sea, and the batteries were fully armed and ready to fire. Other infantry and ground units were on standby, with the one division of soldiers standing with General Ragnar here at Midgar Bay, awaiting arrival. Two RPG squadrons were also here as well as six mobile artillery units, supplementing the forces that were already there and ready to shoot. Ragnar would have put even more on alert, but he didn't need Bahamut's help to know that doing so was overkill. If any real invasion was incoming, then they would have known it from the sheer amount of activity that would be required beforehand on the Northern Continent. As it was, four WGN destroyers were flanking Midgar Bay…more than enough to decimate a single NSN destroyer.

Ragnar crushed his foot against the ground and exhaled again. It was dark and cold again tonight. This particular area was so heavily traveled that there wasn't much fresh snow, just slush. He stood only about fifty feet from the nearest gun emplacement, and from this close he could get a bit of the spray whenever a wave crashed against the shore. It was dark tonight, and the moon was covered up by clouds. Only the small amount of local illumination was on. He had considered leaving it dark, but in the end decided against it. Not only was there little reason to believe that the General himself would come out, but they had night vision for targeting if they really wanted to shoot.

The general turned down to the canine nearby. "Are you sure there was nothing else in the message?"

"Nothing." Red XIII answered. "But it was authentic. I have at least that much faith in Cait Sith's electronics, if nothing more than that."

"This is peculiar." Ragnar answered as he turned back. "Why would they want to switch sides now if they're telling the truth? And how could they? That continent is locked up pretty tight to make sure people like this never get this far…and on a pirated destroyer, no less."

"If they are genuine…my only answer is that whoever is leading them must be an officer of rather high rank." Red XIII answered. "Or simply that this is some sort of trick."

"Hopefully it's one we can overcome this time around." Ragnar slowly murmured to himself.

The two were silent for a few moments after saying this. After a bit longer, however, Red XIII turned back to Ragnar.

"…I'm a bit surprised that it's just us two tonight."

Ragnar shrugged. "There's no need to drag Cloud out here. He's the only one who really has the rank to be here. You're here because you've also been responsible for most of our diplomatic work. But it's late and we don't have to get the rest of our friends here too. Hopefully, this is a situation that doesn't require expertise in hand-to-hand combat."

"Quite." Red XIII answered with a nod as he turned back to the shore.

They didn't get much silence after that. Soon after they both stopped, Ragnar heard a ringing from his radio. Both officers immediately turned to the source. After a pause, Ragnar unfastened it from his side, brought it up to his mouth, and answered.

"This is General Ragnar. What is it?"

_"Sir…our long range radar has picked up a single destroyer-sized craft sailing into our waters."_

_"Message from the craft. They're surrendering."_

Ragnar turned and gave a look to Red XIII. He looked back with acknowledgement and growing wariness. It was time. In the end, the general turned back to the radio and nodded.

"Acknowledged. Tell all defenses to target the ship as soon as it is within range, but wait until my signal to open fire."

Ragnar switched off the radio at that and brought it down to his side. After that, he and the colonel looked out to the ocean, and waited. As he did, the gun barrels rotated on shore to aim for a more distant unseen object, and the soldiers behind them began to tense up. Searchlights were activated, and began to scan the ocean.

It was indeed very black out tonight. Even with the lights projecting out for a few miles, one could barely see a thing in the darkness. And for a few minutes, that was all anyone saw as the defenses tightened up and prepared to shoot. The WGN destroyers themselves were heard moving and adjusting their massive turrets to aim into the shadows. Ragnar hoped they didn't jump the gun, knowing that the navy was a bit more itchy when it came to killing New Shinra. On his part, all he did was look out to sea and wait for them to show up.

Yet long before anyone else could see on shore, Ragnar spotted them. It wasn't just his strength, speed, and mentality that had been enhanced by Bahamut. There was a bit of dragon blood in his veins too now, and as a result he could see much farther and in much greater darkness than any normal human. He began to see the outline of the destroyer slowly rising above the waters long before it arrived. He continued to see it as it very slowly came forward, seeming to be moving at a rather slow speed. It couldn't have been more than a few knots. As it was, it was a long time before anyone else on shore could see it. But gradually, the searchlights turned and focused solely on the incoming target, and one by one fixated on it. Once they had all done so, it at last began to become visible to everyone on shore.

"Can you see them preparing any weapons?" Ragnar asked the nearby beast.

Red XIII frowned as he looked out to sea. "Hearing and smell I have en masse…but sight would be a limitation for me even if I had both eyes. I had no idea why people called me 'Red XIII' until a full year after Meteorfall and someone informed me of my color."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Ragnar was hard pressed to suppress a chuckle.

The destroyer came into clearer focus as time went on, and as it drew closer the barrels began to rotate to stay aimed at it. The RPG units watched as it grew closer and closer…and then finally began to get into position as well. Soon they'd be aiming at it too. Still no one fired, waiting for General Ragnar's signal. The youth himself kept his gaze hard and focused on the destroyer, watching for the slightest mishap or "funny business". As he kept watching, he began to see the WGN moving its destroyers in closer, coming to flank the destroyer on all sides. Individual details began to come out. Ragnar was able to count the gun barrels and see the seams on larger plates of metal. He began to see the waves lapping at the sides of the ship.

Then, something unexpected happened. Ragnar was conscious that the ship was coming slower and slower this whole time…but now it was nearly halting. Eventually, it did just that, coming to a stop some half mile from shore. There it bobbed and floated, but did no more. At first, people just thought it was slowing down further. But as Ragnar looked on at it, he realized it had halted. Seeing this he began to grow confused. What was this about? Why did they stop?

He got his answer a moment later, as his radio suddenly came on.

_"Big Ben, this here's Rubber Duck. Please call back."_

Ragnar, Red XIII, and the nearby soldiers all turned in surprise to the radio at that. Stunned, Ragnar raised the radio to his head. Whoever had just spoken wasn't anyone in the Ops Center. It was someone else…in a rather loose and carefree tone. It sounded as if they were joking around or playing a prank.

Red XIII's brow furrowed. "Was that a child fooling around with a walkie-talkie? Perhaps we should change channels…"

"That was no child." Ragnar answered as he looked at the radio. "That was my private channel. Somebody just called me in on it."

Red XIII kept looking confused. "In that case…who could it be?"

Ragnar paused again, and scratched the side of his head. "I…I think it was the enemy destroyer…"

This only made the colonel more confused. "If that is your private channel, then only high level intelligence and officers should have it. How would they know it?"

"I don't know, but they knew how to raise Cait Sith, so I'm putting my money on it." Ragnar answered. He paused a moment…still thinking of the confusing and strangely childish message he had received, but then depressed the button. Somewhat uncertainly, he spoke into the receiver.

"…NSN Destroyer Commander?"

_"Bingo, kiddo. You get a gold star for the day."_

Again, Ragnar was puzzled at the rather childish sounding voice on the other end. After hesitating, however, he spoke again.

"How did you get this channel?"

_"Why is the sky blue? Why do you drive on a parkway and park on a driveway? How many roads must a man walk down before you can call him a man? Trifles, Mr. Vice. Ooh…that sounds good. Mr. Vice. Maybe you should have everyone call you Mr. Vice. Can I call you Mr. Vice? It's like some comic book villain… 'Look out! It's the dastardly Mr. Vice!'"_

Ragnar now looked rather confused, and began to wonder again if someone was playing a prank. He looked curiously over to Red XIII, who looked just as confused as he was. In the end, he turned back to the radio.

"Ok…I'm hanging up now."

_"Oh, you're such a wet blanket. Just like General Leers."_ A tired sigh. _"Yes, I'm the commander of the NSN destroyer and I've got the defectors here with me. I must say I wish you hadn't made such a large welcoming party for us. Now you leave me with little choice."_

Here, both officers raised eyebrows and looked rather suspicious.

"…What do you mean, 'little choice'?"

_"Patience, dearie. Give me five minutes."_

This immediately set Ragnar off.

"No. Tell me what's going on right now. Why are you acting like this?"

_"It's your own fault you'll have to wait five minutes. If you must know, I'm abandoning ship."_

Ragnar crooked a brow. "Abandoning…?"

_"Use your head, silly boy! Thanks to all of this activity you made, everyone up north knows we're here! Now instead of presenting to you this fabulous new destroyer…I'm going to have to have you blow it to kingdom come so that they'll think you shot us first before we had a chance to defect!"_

Ragnar paused on hearing that. Despite how wild and…crazy…the person on the other end sounded, what they were saying made sense. No doubt, the New Shinra had to suspect something was up. And if these people were defecting and did have valuable information, like they said, they'd change the security measures as soon as they realized they had switched sides. On the other hand, if they thought they were dead… That also explained why they had contacted him on his channel. The New Shinra couldn't eavesdrop.

On the other hand…something was distinctly unsettling with this person's voice. It sounded almost like some sort of harlequin to him…what with how crazy and silly sounding the officer was. Again he wondered if this was a joke or some attempt at a trick. Finally, he raised the radio up and spoke again. As he did, he held up his own watch and looked at the time.

"You have _three_ minutes. Over and out."

Ragnar began to hear some curse on the other end before turning his radio off. After that, he noted the time once more and began to watch. Red XIII, on his part, turned his head slightly over to him. Ragnar looked at his watch a moment longer, and then called out to the colonel while keeping his eyes on it.

"What do you think?"

"Whoever their commanding officer is, it was not what I expected in this exchange. The person sounds a bit…carefree, you might say. But I could detect no lie in the voice."

Ragnar frowned and kept looking at his watch. "A good thing that they _did_ get me on the private channel, however they got it. If the WGN had heard this, they might have opened fire without waiting."

Red XIII could hardly disagree, and turned back out to the ocean.

Sure enough, as they watched, it took only a few moments before they started to see rafts popped open and dropped off the side of the ship. People jumped in and began to take off as fast as they could. They brought no supplies or equipment…just began to go to shore. Luckily they had small motors on these rafts. Ragnar's newer keen eyes were able to keep an eye on them and actually count as he watched the time. Sure enough, the number of people continued until they reached a number of exactly three hundred. The last ones were loading on as the timer ticked down to three minutes.

Ragnar, a twinge of mercy in his heart, waited ten more seconds for the last raft to get some distance from the boat. Once that had happened, he held up his radio and gave the order.

"All units…open fire on the destroyer and _only_ the destroyer."

Moments later, the rather calm and peaceful night turned into a maelstrom as each artillery unit fired as one. Red lights shot through the sky as massive shells sailed out and impacted on the boat. The WGN had already targeted vital areas on the ship with all of their guns, and they were the closest. When they landed, the ship almost immediately erupted into a fireball after taking only a few smaller explosions. They were aimed right and set off the spare ammunition and fuel areas, blowing away the rest of the ship within a few seconds. The other artillery hits were mostly superfluous as the ship was turned into a giant pillar of flame, and served only to kick up more water and threaten the escapees.

Now the entire bay was brightly illuminated. Ragnar looked down to shore, and saw that some of the boats had been thrown over from the crashing of the waves and debris. Even those that weren't were drenched by water. Luckily for the units, they managed to swim until other rafts aided them, and either brought them aboard or flipped their rafts back over. It was a bit of chaos, but they worked together enough to get their companions back on and send them to shore as well. However…Ragnar now began to regret not giving them more time. Some of the people were pale when they finally dragged them back in, and were shuddering violently. It was still bitterly cold out, especially near the sea…

Still, he kept a straight face as he gestured to the division behind him and motioned to the shore. Knowing their duties, the troops immediately moved out. They passed right by the general and colonel, making sure not to disturb them but doing as they were told quickly none the less. Ragnar waited until they were all by before he too back to move to the shore, along with Red XIII.

As Ragnar approached, the first few rafts made landfall. Even before they could get out, the PPA was on them and putting guns in their faces, telling them all to put their hands up. They weren't taking any chances. The first few rafts complied as they came out. But as more arrived, ones bearing freezing cold passengers, they began to complain about this arrangement, asking why the PPA had been "stupid enough" to shoot before they were clear. In response, many officers told them to shut up in more explicit terms. Being civilians and not properly disciplined soldiers, some nearly came to the point of lashing out and striking the more verbal escapees. Red XIII called out and stopped them though, leaving Ragnar to continue to get closer. As he did, he looked at their uniforms, and distinctly saw that each one of them was a member of the New Shinra Army.

The last boat finally arrived. This one was one that had been flipped, and only had a few shuddering troops sopping wet within it. Most of them were huddled over themselves and were unable to rise when the soldiers came and told them to get out. Only one was still active, and she was riding the motor. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her head from being wet, yet despite how cold she looked, just like the others, she stayed active. As the soldiers continued to try and get them out, Ragnar began to approach.

"Out of the boat now!" One of them finally yelled.

"You brainless grunt!" The one at the motor retorted. "Can't you see they're passing out from hypothermia! Get them out yourself!"

The man was about to argue again, but at that point Ragnar arrived. Before he could say a word, Ragnar spoke for him, looking to the nearest officer.

"Lieutenant," He began. This immediately made the officer turn, as well as the rest of the soldiers around him, back to the general. He pointed out to the raft. "Assist these people in getting out and get them to Barracks #46 along with the others. Give them all a change of clothing and call in a medical team if any of them are injured or otherwise infirm from what just happened."

The officer paused, but then gave a ready nod. "Aye, sir." He turned and motioned to the nearby soldiers to do as they were told. One of them was the last one that had made a demand. Seeming to realize that he had been a bit out of line and caught up in the military moment, he blushed a bit and flustered before coming forward to do as he was told. The lieutenant then began to move out to the rest of the troops and say the same message.

"Thank you!" The one at the motor answered, giving the other soldiers a look as if to say, "See, you should have done as I told you!" One of the privates soon came near and offered her a hand in getting out. She readily pushed him away. "No thanks to you! I can see myself out!" With that, the woman promptly and, somewhat proudly, began to emerge from the boat and step onto the shore. Once out, she readily began to march up to Ragnar…seeming to ignore the fact, or try to ignore the fact, that she was shuddering all over like a leaf and was hardly any better off than the rest of the people in her boat.

As the woman neared him, Ragnar gave her a look over. He didn't see anything familiar. The woman was brown-haired, tall, and with a wild and free expression, even now with her skin turning white and perhaps even blue. She wasn't much older than him, assuming she wasn't the same age as him. After hearing her voice and seeing her come up to him, it became obvious to him that this was the one in charge. That was weird. He didn't know they made officers this young in the NSA…

"Now, General. I'm wondering if I could trouble you for a blanket and some soup…because I'm feeling rather frigid myself, and I think some of my hair is beginning to freeze…" She announced as she came to a halt in front of him, struggling not to chatter her teeth.

Ragnar, however, hesitated at this. He looked her over again, and finally went back to her face.

"…Who are you?" He found himself flatly asking in a rather unofficial and unsystematic way. But he couldn't help it. The wild look of the woman seemed almost unnatural, and he was genuinely baffled as to how such a strong personality could have avoided him for two years…

This seemed to make the woman grin, however.

"Oh come now, General…surely you recognize the face of one of your greatest enemies."

Ragnar looked again to her face at this. Sure enough…there was something familiar about it, but he couldn't say what. But then, he looked down to her body again. In addition to the New Shinra attire, she had markings on her uniform that were of much higher rank. She was dressed in colors higher than a normal officer. As he looked on…he began to realize this wasn't some lieutenant, commander, or even captain. He recognized that the ranking was all the way up to colonel…a position that one person in the New Shinra Army now held after the death of Colonel Seth. He looked back up…and his face began to turn to surprise as he slowly began to recognize the face…although it was far younger, vibrant, and vital than the picture he had seen…

"…Colonel Maritza?"

Teeth flashed from the Colonel.

"…In the pale, clammy flesh."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope I surprised at least a few of you with that ending. By the way...again it seems as if a detail I meant to include somehow was never inserted into the story. True, Krystea "sloughed" off her old body, but that still left her old internal organs. She had to throw those up, and that's why she was vomitting.

Now again comes the time when I want to rant. This isn't a sad attempt at humor this time, but no longer allows me to post essays, and so I have a bit of a review of a movie I watched just recently.

A friend once told me that "The Count of Cogliostro" was the best Lupin the Third movie in the series. I finally received the opportunity to see the film myself with the recent rerelease titled "The Castle of Cagliostro". Right on the onset, I received good reason to suspect its good quality. Steven Spielberg himself said that this was "...One of the greatest adventure movies of all time." It was co-written and directed by none other than Hayao Miyazaki, who any Anime buff knows puts out most of the Anime masterpieces (for those not "in the know", "Princess Mononoke", "Spirited Away", "Howl's Moving Castle", "Nausicca of the Valley of the Wind" Read the manga now, bitches!:)). I'm not sure if Miyazaki has done any other Lupin the Third movies. I kind of hope he hasn't, so that this is a stand alone classic.

I received a similar feeling watching this movie that a Batman fan and Sin City fan gets from reading "The Dark Knight Returns", which is seeing a classic staple revisioned by a different yet talented craftsman (actually, I hate Frank Miller's work, but the analogy holds true none the less). In terms of the artwork, it's hard to tell what movie you're watching at some points. Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, and Zenigata all still bear their trademark appearances, but its clear that they bear a touch of Miyazaki's work on them (case in point, Lupin's head is just a bit bigger and more oval shaped, and his eyes are more defined). As for characters like Clarice and the Count, both of them are clearly Miyazaki style (Clarice looking like most young girls do in his movies with the notable, and intentional, exception of Chihiro, and the Count bearing Miyazaki's trademark "toadface"). The setup is much the same as traditional Lupin the Third fare. Lupin runs into a potential bigger score on a routine hit...gets himself and his cohorts into a rather dangerous mess...and in the end the bad guys are foiled, the fair dame is saved, and the crew runs off into the sunset with Interpol on their heels.

Yet the characters themselves are not quite the same either. The biggest example to me is Lupin. Gone is the lecherous, self-interested pervert familiar to the series. Lupin in this version is more calm and collected with a sense of chivalry and devotion. He seems somewhat older and more reserved and controlled compared to his wilder, more sex-driven persona. (There is an indication that this movie may take place late in Lupin's career, with a hint to him regretting his wilder and crazier days.) Where the traditional Lupin would have been more self serving, perhaps even attempting to make off with the plates in the end...Miyazaki's Lupin is more of a loose rogue with a heart of gold. He is quite literally as he describes himself in the movie: the thief coming to rescue the damsel in distress. The more traditional Lupin's interest in Clarice would have began with Lupin Jr., if you catch my drift. Now while it is true that Lupin normally does have a sense of helping out women in need even in the series, his hook is usually in his desire to be licentious. Here he seems more genuine and noble. Even his encounter with the disguised Fujiko doesn't normally engage in one of his half-baked passes as he even forgoes searching for the counterfeit plates over finding Clarice.

In general, all of the outlaws seem a bit more friendly and kind hearted. This seems to make them fit a bit more into Miyazaki's "diamond in the rough" types he employs frequently in his works...making good guys seem bad and bad guys seem good. But perhaps he merely wanted a bit more sympathy derived for the protagonists.

All in all, I thought it was a great film. I recommend it for anyone who just wants an enjoyable adventure Anime. As for Lupin the Third fans, I recommend it for a slightly different look at "The Wolf".


	57. Old Mad Lady

"Mmm…this is much better than the slop they serve up north. I mean it's not five-star quality, but it's good…"

Ragnar sighed a bit. "I'm sure the mess company is happy for your complement. But I'd like to get on with what exactly you're doing here."

Maritza looked up from the bowl and up to the general. She frowned a moment later. "You're no fun. Straight to business, just like General Leers. And I sure don't want you to end up like him…"

Ragnar, Red XIII, Maritza, Captain Staniv, and several other guards were gathered back in the original command building, which was now used chiefly for meetings. It was the converted restaurant, to be precise. They had thought of taking Maritza back to one of the meeting chambers, but when she saw that there was a much larger area with cushioned armchairs and a fireplace (where the main dining hall used to be), she literally broke away from the guards and threw herself down in the closest one to the fire. She never did say thank you to Ragnar, who had barely moved in time to keep an itchy trigger-fingered soldier from shooting her in the back.

The guards were obviously there for security, and were posted around the room at all entrances. Ragnar and Red XIII were there for obvious reasons as well. Captain Staniv had been awake, and the moment that it was confirmed that the New Shinra personnel had arrived he was dispatched to act on behalf of the Admiral and the WGN. Maritza herself was huddled in the chair she had plopped down in, wrapped up to her neck in a blanket she had been given. Her wet clothes, all save her bra and skivvies, were in front of the fireplace, and to Ragnar's chagrin she had no modesty whatsoever about stripping in front of every person in the room. Not only that, but she had insisted on receiving the soup she had mentioned earlier, which Ragnar thought was just a joke. She was eating it right now, and seemed to be savoring it to the point where it was annoying the others in the room.

Ragnar was seated across from her but wasn't really enjoying the comfort of his own armchair. He had leaned forward to get more in her face at this point. The truth of the matter was he had a hard time believing this was Maritza. Records indicated the woman had to be at least 65. This lithe, wily, carefree young woman in front of him was supposed to be old enough to be his grandmother. Yet all of the other New Shinra personnel had obeyed her orders on arrival, going with the PPA only when she bade them to. Several of them came up and saluted her, calling her "colonel" several times. Either this was some gigantic practical joke or she was somehow serious.

"I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of your situation." Ragnar spoke up again in a sterner tone. "You sailed right into our bay on an enemy destroyer, and you yourself are on our most wanted list."

"You know perfectly well what I was doing here, and I gave you plenty of advance warning with my surrender message." Maritza calmly answered. "So there." Then, again to Ragnar's surprise, the woman actually stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you trying to make fun of me or something?" He responded, sounding a bit more indignant.

Maritza rolled her eyes and sighed at this. "Don't be such a stuffed shirt." She griped in response. "Look at how uptight you are. You need to chill more. You'll enjoy life better."

Ragnar frowned again. The woman may have looked as old as him…but in terms of maturity she was acting like a twelve-year-old. Was this the reason she had defected…assuming that's what she was doing? Because they thought she was crazy? She sure looked crazy…or that she was trying something equally crazy. It didn't sound like this was any part of any greater plan. She just seemed…childish. He calmed down a bit after this, but then leveled his gaze on her again.

"Alright…let's start further back. We received a message earlier saying that three hundred New Shinra personnel would be defecting. I'm assuming that was you?"

Maritza sighed again. "Do we have to go over every obvious facet of today? _Yes_, it was me. I'm here, aren't I? Sitting in front of your fire? Talking to you? Eating your soup?"

Red XIII seemed to pick up on Ragnar's growing frustration at this point. He was seated nearby on the ground, watching this exchange patiently. On seeing Ragnar's face, he interjected immediately with his own question as he turned to Maritza.

"I've seen and smelled the Colonel myself years ago at this point. You smell distinctly younger than her, although other than that your odor matches."

Maritza turned to Red XIII here. On seeing him, however, she paused. A look of realization came into her eyes, and she peeled back again and began to marvel.

"I _thought_ I recognized you, fiery little puppy!" She spoke aloud. "You're that cute little canine I picked up near Gongaga! And what's this?" She remarked with some amazement. "You can talk? Oh my! Did we do that?"

Red XIII's one eye narrowed here. The frustration that affected Ragnar was already passing to him…but it was more than that. Ragnar began to come out of his own temporary irritation and look to the two, and he remembered. Rufus had told him that Red XIII had been picked up by Maritza. He suddenly realized that it might not have been a good idea to bring him here.

"No…and I am very grateful that your personnel never had time to do _anything_ to me." Red XIII nearly snapped back with an underlying growl. He calmed down a bit after saying this, however, taking a pause to compose himself. Once he did, he spoke up again in a more accusing tone. "The fact is that the last time I saw you, you were an old woman."

Maritza seemed to snap out of her own momentary joy at this, and crooked an eyebrow. Looking a bit offended, she leaned back into her own chair.

"I wasn't _that_ old, Bingo."

"Old enough." Red XIII answered, nearly growling again. "From what I can gather, it looks as if you've somehow not only made yourself look younger…but that you _are_, in fact, younger."

Maritza smiled and snickered in response, waving a hand at him. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Fido. How could anyone grow young? Especially in so short a time?" After saying this, she turned back to the general. "But my secret to looking this good is not the issue here. The issue is what you are going to do with me, and what exactly I can do for you."

Staniv himself shifted here, his frown increasing. He hadn't stopped frowning since he had lain eyes on Maritza, and even now he looked like he was ready to go for his sidearm at the snap of a whip and blow her face off. He sat back in his own chair on Ragnar's right, but only to keep up the oriental calmness during meetings.

"And why exactly would such a person as Colonel Maritza of the New Shinra Army wish to join the forces of the Planet Protector Army and Wutai Gold Navy?" He suddenly addressed. "What have you got to gain from us? Certainly not the same level of power and prestige you enjoyed. Perhaps a prison sentence or worse if you don't benefit us enough to keep us from pressing charges. And with the death of Colonel Seth, you are likely the second most powerful person in the New Shinra Army, after General Marco Leers himself."

Here, Maritza paused. For the first time…her face took on an edge of seriousness. Her eyes narrowed, and her smile twisted a bit. She turned over to the Wutai man, and immediately held up a finger toward him.

"That's where you're mistaken, captain." She answered back. "You see, whether he knows it or not…General Leers himself is the _second_ most powerful person in the New Shinra Army. The one who is quickly coming in first is none other than Admiral Ashiah."

Here, all three officers reacted with surprise. Ragnar leaned a bit closer as his look turned to confusion. "Ashiah?"

Maritza kept her smile and leaned back a bit more into her chair.

"You boys have probably been thinking we're starting to sweat a little up north, what with our resources running low and our recent retreat back to the Northern Continent. But the fact is it's a lot worse. Most of our soldiers expected to sweep the world in a matter of three months, then get higher level jobs and positions than they had during the previous administration. Thanks to you guys…that hope has gone out the window. Now they're stuck up north in the freezing cold with resources dwindling and their enemy not looking to be licked anytime soon. There won't be any victory unless a lot of them spill their blood in the process, and they know this. They also don't realize how much weaker they are since they started…and we're going through great pains to try and keep that from them.

"The resolve of the New Shinra Army hangs by a thread. One more major loss…maybe two…and the army will collapse like a house of cards. You guys have probably been scratching your heads for the past month as to how you're going to attack us, but you realize at the same time that with an established navy in our enemy's hands we have no idea how we're supposed to attack again ourselves.

"The only reason we're holding together right now is because we've broken into factions. Different sides of different and new objectives, depending on what major officer they're under. These officers have been giving promises and benefits to their subordinates, and in return have managed to get enough loyalty and hope to keep the army going a bit longer. But at the same time the house is getting more and more divided amongst itself. Right now it's mild enough…but it's not going to be much longer before there's a major break."

Red XIII kept his eye narrowed on her. "I suppose that you yourself and these troops constitute your own faction?"

Maritza frowned and turned to him. "Hey buddy…do I stick my nose into your business?" She immediately shot back. "No? Then stop sniffing my butt looking for something you like."

Despite the brashness of this comment, so much so that even Red XIII was taken aback, Maritza turned back to the others and continued.

"The New Shinra only has two hopes left. General Leers is pinning all of his on the Gauntlet of Zeus. This is his only trump card left. If he can get it done, then he's got you pegged. That's why he's practically cracking a whip himself at the crew up there to get it finished. He's causing more problems then he's solving by doing this, making them backtrack a lot. But he's moving forward.

"The other, of course, is on my baby: the _Juggernaut_." The woman frowned again here, nearly scowling. "Admiral Ashiah's taken that as her own personal cruise ship…forgetting who built the thing in the first place. She feels invincible in her. And now that feeling is extending to her behavior in all other walks of life. She's getting more arrogant and impatient all the time. She has every officer who disobeys her, even if it was disobeying her so that they could obey the General's order, executed. She's doing more than ensuring loyalty. She's getting rid of people who stand in her way.

"You may think I'm nuts, General…but Ashiah is insane. She's violent…attacking her own crew members and first officers. She's getting more paranoid all the time, having anyone who looks at her wrong executed or assassinated by one of her subordinates. And worse of all, for me, she thinks that everything is a plot from me to try and upset her or discredit her."

Ragnar crooked his head. "…I don't suppose there would be any truth to that assumption, would there?"

Maritza hesitated a moment at this, looking like she didn't expect this question. However, in the end, she grinned and shrugged. "Hey…a little friendly rivalry…a little trying to see who was the better officer in Leers' eyes?" She innocently answered. "There's no harm in that, is there?"

The three officers glared coldly back. No one smiled.

Maritza turned a little white under their glares, and as her smile faltered she began to sweat a bit. In the end, she leaned back in her chair. Her smile vanished into a frown. "Alright, so I did do some of that. But no more than what she did. But now she's taken it to an extreme. If she gets her coffee too hot out of a dispenser, she has the technician who services it shot for being an agent from me. She's going completely mad, and I'm the source of her anger. She's already tried to have me killed three separate times, and it was only because I'm the one who developed the security measures that I could save my skin. But if I stayed up there, it would only be a matter of time before she had me shot by a whole platoon…especially if the General keeps up like this."

Ragnar again furrowed his eyebrow. "The General?"

"He's losing it." Maritza flatly answered. "He's becoming more moody and depressed, just like he was when we first arrived up north. He recovered a bit when he began to get ready to invade…but you dashed that hope, young man. He's becoming more impulsive and screwing up more in his decisions. Early on, he played the whole game of killing any subordinate who failed him. Now he hasn't a single veteran with enough experience to think of a way out of his current dilemma. He's developing his own complex…wanting to find someone to blame for all of his problems other than luck or himself. He wants me dead too. He's been threatening me ever since that weapon you guys unleashed in the Dome."

Staniv looked confused at this. "You mean…the EMP Projector…"

Ragnar shot out a hand to halt Staniv. His memories from Bahamut already told him exactly the real reason for the damage to the Dome, and there was no need to let that go very far.

"So basically you're not defecting…you're fleeing? You're hiding among us to keep Leers and Ashiah from getting you?"

Maritza gave a shrug. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a part of it. But that really doesn't matter to you. I intend to earn my keep. I've been losing interest in the war myself. You might say…" The colonel paused here, and smiled a bit more enigmatically. "…I found better things to occupy my time with. And though you may not think me for it, I have a large amount of loyalty toward my personnel and the people of Shinra. The best way I can protect them now is by promoting them to surrender.

"Ashiah is keeping hope right now that the Gauntlet of Zeus will accomplish its ends. And rest assured…she's more than willing to blow up as many million innocent lives as she can to guarantee victory. She's also getting as impatient with General Leers as she was with me. In a few months at the most, I think she's going to try and take over command of the army herself. After all…it's been her doing all the work and fighting for almost a year now. Any army personnel that are still effective and hopeful are already in her pocket. And even if the Gauntlet of Zeus fails, she has the _Juggernaut_. And like I said before, she still thinks she's invincible in it."

Staniv frowned and crossed his arms. "Strong as it is…the _Juggernaut_ can't defeat both of us on its own. It would run out of resources long before then."

Maritza shrugged again. "Perhaps. But it's got more than enough strength to take some place like Junon, one that already has factories, natural land advantages, and the means to defend it. Once that's done, she'll probably try to make a treaty for peace temporarily, but only long enough to get the power to start striking out again. Ashiah believes in killing every civilian she can, knowing that ultimately that's the power behind the military…especially _your_ military. You might be able to beat her then, but only after she's rung the death toll up even higher. And if she _does_ take Junon, she can build a new Gauntlet of Zeus in a place where it would naturally be braced for any level of power."

The three officers were silent after hearing this. They turned and began to look to each other. Naturally, there was an element of distrust involved in all of this. There was no reason to implicitly believe everything that Maritza was saying. But it was the most likely answer, what with her seeming to defect for no reason. What better answer would there be than personal reasons? However…Ragnar couldn't shake the feeling that this could be a trick. Even if this was plausible, it still seemed unlikely to him that such a person would so easily change sides. He took a moment to gather himself together, and finally looked back to the woman.

"Alright." He began again. "You said you planned to earn your keep. How so?"

Maritza blinked at this, as if to say, "What a question!" "Why…by giving you my help, of course, dear boy."

Staniv snorted. "What makes you think we need, or want, your help?"

Maritza gave a snicker in reply. "I may be a little loose…but don't think I'm stupid or blind. You know full well you need me. I built everything in the New Shinra that's still a thorn in your side. I'm the one who can deactivate it. Of course, I'll need facilities, equipment, my staff…"

Ragnar crossed his own arms now. "…And if we refuse?"

Maritza gave a shrug. "Your funeral…and mine, eventually. I'll definitely be executed as a traitor if the New Shinra ever recover me. Or I'll simply die with the rest of you when Midgar is obliterated."

"You're right about one thing. You are their genius." Ragnar continued. "And because you are, it's probably more than likely that you'll build some bomb or something to kill us all without the New Shinra ever having to finish their weapon."

Maritza snorted at this, and finally crossed her own arms. She leaned back a bit and leveled her gaze coolly on the general. Again, she began to look serious.

"…You've got a lot of nerve accusing me of this, general…especially after I've stuck out my neck for you twice now."

All three officers' eyes widened. Ragnar himself was taken aback.

"…Excuse me?"

"I've noticed how unstable the New Shinra have been getting for months. This wasn't some impulse decision to switch sides. My new goals have been in line with yours for some time." Maritza answered. "Did you think it was some coincidence that we took just enough time in finishing our missiles so that Wutai could arrive? Or that the _Juggernaut_ was diverted? Or that I superseded the authority of Admiral Ashiah to order an evacuation? You didn't honestly think I was so blind as to not consider the fact that Wutai might be planning something behind our backs, did you?"

Red XIII crooked his own brow. "…Are you trying to say that we only succeeded in driving you off because of your intervention?"

"Lies." Staniv nearly spat. "You underestimated our power, nothing more."

"Use your brains." Maritza calmly answered. "You know how ruthless Ashiah is. She would have run her entire fleet into yours. You might have won the day, but it would have been far more costly. And trust me, those missiles _would_ have been finished if it wasn't for me."

"A nice story…but it could just be coincidence." Ragnar simply answered.

Maritza frowned and leaned on one arm. "Then how do you explain the power going out in the reactor room?"

Ragnar paused here. He hadn't been in the room when that happened, but he had heard of the event later. He knew that they had been captured, but that for some reason the lights had gone out. After that, when they came back on, Vincent had a gun pointed at Colonel Seth's head. That had ended up turning the entire situation around.

"Our agent did that."

"He most certainly did not!" Maritza retorted, as if insulted. "Like he would know how to hack through one of _my_ systems! You're just lucky I got wind of you! I knew that you were there, General Ragnar! You and your blond, spiky-headed cohort! I knew what it would mean to your army if you were dead! _I'm_ the one who knocked out the lights, giving you your chance to escape! And don't you ever wonder how it was that our security was always one step behind you? How they never tried to cut you off? How you managed to get to the airfield and take off? By then the whole Dome should have been under lockdown. And I must say, I got chewed out very heavily as I attempted to convince the General that it was all a routine mishap!"

Ragnar hesitated again. The part before was a bit hard to swallow…but this made more sense. He did think that their escape from the Dome went a bit too well. The place was swarming with armies. How could they have sidestepped them so easily? It seemed that a little more than luck would have had to been on their side, especially since Sephiroth tipped them off. Still…he didn't trust this woman. And he had a feeling that something else was at work here. In the end, he kept his frown.

"…That's still not enough."

Maritza frowned again…looking like she was nearly pouting at this point. She stewed for a moment, but then finally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, very well… Maybe this will convince you."

With that, Maritza reached into the folds of her blanket. She fished around for a moment, before grabbing something. What she pulled out appeared to be a few laminated papers. She proceeded to toss them over to Ragnar's feet, letting them come to a rest right on the ground below him. The General looked down, his face turning to puzzlement again. As he looked it over, he soon began to recognize what it was. It was a miniature schematic of one front of a very large ship…one that could only have been the _Juggernaut_.

Red XIII again looked confused. "…You stripped yourself. Where were you hiding this?"

"Don't ask stupid questions of which you really _don't_ want to know the answer to." Maritza matter-of-factly replied.

All three officers, and some of the guards, blanched at this…and Ragnar pulled his hand back from the papers, which he was about to pick up.

"Here's an advance payment on my services." Maritza explained. "I built my baby with extra love and care. The entire exterior is refined Adamantite, remade into Adamantium. Thermite wouldn't be able to burn a hole through it. And thanks to a spray-on catalyst I put on it, neither would acid. So unless you have Egil's Torch hidden somewhere with a dash of Sunfire in it, you're going to have to look to me to see how to blow it up."

Ragnar looked a moment longer, but could make nothing out of it. There didn't appear to be any outstanding weakness from the diagram. In the end, he sighed and looked up to her. "…Alright then, how do we blow it up?"

"It's been ridiculously simple this whole time. I'm surprised none of you have figured it out yet." Maritza answered with a smile. "The upper deck and sides are armored, but there was only so much Adamantite I could find. And if I would have made the whole thing out of it, it would have been too heavy to even float. The bottom of the ship is just plain ole' steel. Hit her from the bottom and she's as vulnerable as the other destroyers."

Staniv and Red XIII both paused here a moment as they took this in. Then, both turned and looked at the diagram. Ragnar himself looked down again. At this point, he did notice that a label on the bottom of the ship indicated that it was made of a different substance. Both he and the others continued to stare at it and realize that Maritza was telling the truth…and that this made sense.

"Of course…" Red XIII thought aloud. "She's right about one thing…that I was too dense for not thinking of this before."

Ragnar stared a moment longer, and realized that this was worth a shot. He didn't know much about physics and buoyancy, but it seemed to make some sense to him. After a few moments, however, he looked up and to the woman.

"…It's worth trying, but it may be a lie." He answered her. "You seem to be very affectionate toward this ship. Why would you want to see it destroyed?"

"I like the ship, but I _despise_ its captain." Maritza answered, pure loathing coming out on "despise". "Ashiah is going to get us all killed. Like I said before, I have an interest in protecting citizens of Shinra. The only way they'll live now is if they surrender. And believe it or not, I don't like the idea of killing civilians. The missiles were supposed to drive you out. Ashiah wanted to use them to level the entire city. That's why I went with you. If destroying the _Juggernaut_ means taking her out, then so be it."

"I think we would like to see if there is any merit to your words before trusting you." Staniv responded coldly. "What more, if you speak the truth…then we really have no need of you or any deals with you. The _Juggernaut_ is the only obstacle we cannot overcome."

Maritza merely smiled and snickered at this. "You think so, do you?" She taunted. "You know how to hurt the _Juggernaut_, but do you possess a weapon capable of exploiting this weakness effectively enough to make a difference? Or even the plans for one? And even if you do destroy the _Juggernaut_ and the fleet, then what? That Defense Grid was built to take on your entire navy and air force if necessary, and it will. If you're willing to endure 25 percent more losses, then perhaps you'd be able to blast away enough to make a landing. Before that, your transports would just be fodder for our guns and cannon. And while you're struggling to overcome the Defense Grid, the New Shinra Army will regroup enough to send a major counterattack your way. Survive that, and somehow overcome the Defense Grid, and you'll still have to march to the Dome. Once you get there, prepare to wage war for a few weeks. I built a shield generator over that facility, remember? You haven't a weapon in your arsenal that will get you through it, and there are enough supplies in there to hold out for two months. That's more than enough time to get the Gauntlet of Zeus finished and to wipe both of your home cities from the face of Gaia, even if the siege began this very second.

"I built all of these countermeasures, and I know how to supplant each one of them. I have plans in the works to get you around every single contingency the NSA has. I can keep your bloodshed down to a minimum by frustrating their plans, just as I frustrated yours with my Weasels, Harbingers, _Juggernaut_, and long range missiles. But I'll need time, resources, and manpower to be able to bring my latest creations to fruitition. You'll have to supply me with these, and have enough faith in me to let me complete them. What will it be?"

The three officers were silent after hearing this. Staniv blustered a little bit under Maritza's latest monologue. Part of him wanted to say no just to spite her, even if it meant worse for him in the end. However, her words rang true in his head and heart even if he wanted to deny them. Red XIII himself was distrustful. He couldn't sense anything that was false or lying from this woman, but her story had too many holes and her behavior was too strange. Yet he also realized the personal stake he had in this. That was a source both for distrust…as well as hope. It was true that she did capture him…but while she thought he was an animal she never mistreated him. So long as he was under her jurisdiction, she let him wander in an enclosure similar to his habitat, like in a naturalistic zoo, and didn't seem to ever require any tests or conduct any experiments on him. It was only when Hojo took control that he received his tattoo and was moved into the cold enclosures of a true lab. He sensed that she might be telling the truth about having some compassion within her… Perhaps this was what she alluded to earlier…

Ragnar himself took this all under consideration, and had another higher authority, in his opinion, to consult with as well. However, both he and Bahamut had another matter to take into their calculations…Sephiroth. The man was definitely within the Dome, and plotting something horrible there. Neither of them wished to see his own designs come true. What more…they didn't relish the idea of all three armies being holed up in one place together. By now, he possessed enough power to destroy them all together if such a thing happened. And the more time went by…the more that Sephiroth could be doing and accomplishing. The longer the war went, the more likely he would do something to drive Aerith to the point of rage…

It was a mixed feeling for both of them. Maritza was not seen in Bahamut's visions before, neither aiding the PPA nor betraying them. Already, it appeared as if the future had changed to allow this to happen. As such it was a peculiar item. Would it be for good or ill? Would it hasten the end of this war? Or would it hasten their own doom? Neither personality had a good answer for this…or knew what to say.

Staniv didn't speak. It became clear that the decision would rest on General Ragnar. It was his jurisdiction. And so the youth realized at last that he had a choice to make. He looked to the woman again. She had an innocent puppy-dog look on her face now. It unsettled him…making him wonder why she was acting like this or if it had anything to do with her intentions… But as she sheepishly grinned at him, he finally found himself letting out a long sigh and straightening his body.

"…What sort of facilities did you have in mind?"

* * *

"He did what?"

Cloud frowned himself at the notion, and the fact that he had to repeat it again. As he tightened his shoulder armor, he turned back to Tifa and spoke again. "…He signed on Colonel Maritza of the New Shinra Army as an advisor."

Tifa gaped a moment longer at the ex-mercenary. But after that, she flustered a moment and sighed. "I don't believe this. This woman has been the biggest pain in our necks for months, and he just signed her on like that? Why isn't she in prison?"

Cloud sighed as well. "…I trust the kid knew what he was doing. Be that as it may, that's why I can't stay this morning."

The Seventh Heaven had once been a rather happy place in the morning. Tifa continued to have more and more company, what with first Ragnar moving in, then Aerith, and finally Azure. That meant she had to do a bit more work in the kitchen, but she didn't mind. Neither she nor Cloud had any family of their own left…and in its own strange way this place began to feel like a real home with a real family.

That was before things had gone wrong. First there was the attack that had left most of the front destroyed. Azure was taken by Sephiroth's spirit. Ragnar spent almost all of his time working after being injured, but even what free time he had was spent only with Cloud or Aerith. There was the fear that neither this restaurant or this town would be here in a few months. In short…it was before tragedy and hard times had come upon them. People rarely laughed or smiled anymore around this place. Even the holidays were grim with the prospect of war all around them. And the kids hadn't been the same…

Tifa had gotten up early to do exercises and then make breakfast as she always did. But while cooking, she had been interrupted by Cloud's appearance in the kitchen. He didn't have good news for her, as she soon found out. It wasn't so much the fact that Maritza was now here in the camp and supposed to be working for them, though. It was that yet another empty spot would be added to their table this morning.

The young woman slowly sighed as she let the bacon fry in her pan, not paying much attention to it today. It might have been getting a little extra crispy, but she didn't care. Anxiously, she turned and looked back over to the ex-mercenary.

"…You can't even stay for just a few eggs?"

"I want to get her checked out before I start with my own exercises and drills for today." Cloud ruefully answered as he tightened the straps of Event Horizon behind him.

Tifa suppressed a frown as she turned back to her bacon. Somewhat mechanically, she began to stir it again. Cloud was more into training nowadays…ever since Ragnar had come back "new and improved". It unsettled her just about as much as Cloud. And the changes left her feeling more out of the loop and grim.

Cloud finished adjusting and looked to Tifa. He saw her as she hung her head over the food, not looking up and seeming slower than normal. He paused here and swallowed, looking nervous himself. After a bit longer, he walked forward and stepped behind the woman. Somewhat slowly, as if testing whether or not this was alright, he slid his arms around her and put his head on her shoulders.

"…I thought you were happy whenever you didn't have to cook for my freeloading ass."

Tifa smiled slightly at this and let out a chuckle. She turned her head slightly toward his. "You know I don't mind. I'd cook every day for you if it meant that you'd be here to eat it in front of me every day."

"Soon." Cloud said. It wasn't just a word of reassurance. It was a bit quieter and a bit firmer than normal. This wasn't the first time Tifa had heard him say this…but each time he said it with a deep, underlying conviction. "I promise."

Tifa felt a kiss against her cheek. She paused a moment after feeling it, but then turned and gave Cloud a kiss on his opposite cheek. She managed to keep her smile as she did so, trying to hold on to the few good feelings that this moment still gave her. Soon after, Cloud pulled away from her, and his touch left her alone to stand in the cold morning kitchen. He turned and began to walk out of the kitchen again. Tifa's smile faded then, and she looked up and watched him as he went through the Seventh Heaven. It was livable now, but still not up to standards for a bar. She watched him as he opened the door and as it slowly closed behind him.

Tifa slowly sighed and turned back to the food. She hoped that Cloud was telling the truth about it being soon. She didn't know how much more she could take. A few months ago she had been so happy when Cloud finally asked her to marry him. Even the thought of death couldn't bring her down. Nothing that happened to her could affect her. However…things had been happening to the world around her. She was seeing so much sadness and disappointment. Each thing that happened reminded her only of more misery from her own tortured past. It was beginning to give her some despair. After so long…after so much…would they ever really be happy again? Could they find a place where they were fresh and new, not weighed down by all that had come? Would things ever feel the same?

_Dilly dally, shilly shally._

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the thought, bittersweet as it was. She bowed her head again and once more paused in her work. Back then…it was so easy to just tell Cloud that. But now that she found that she was the one hanging on…it turned out to be a lot harder to let go than she thought. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps part of it was that you felt like you cheapened the memory of the precious thing you lost if you tried to be happy without it. Perhaps it was because you didn't want to open yourself up to being hurt again… Or perhaps it was just because eventually you got sick of it all…and just wanted to let go of trying to hope for things if it meant risking losing that hope…

However, when Tifa's thoughts turned to this, she remembered something else too. It was not something she said…but what her old master had told her.

_It doesn't matter if you get knocked off your feet a million times, Tifa. All that matters is that you get up again a million and one times._

The woman paused at the thought and smiled. He had been right. There was always hope if you still wanted to go after it. And Tifa had been full of hope her entire life. She wasn't going to let go now. Who would have thought she'd even be here after all she had been through? Homeless, parentless, half-dead, and without two gil to rub together…and here she was. She had her own restaurant. She had children as dear to her as her own blood. And the man she once thought lost to her forever was going to be her husband. There was still reason to be happy…and many things left to fight for. She couldn't forget that, no matter what happened. She had to keep trying…

As Tifa began to lose herself to these thoughts…she was finally shaken from them when she heard the door to the stairwell creak. Immediately, she snapped awake again. She looked down to the bacon, and winced. They were nearly burnt, almost too crispy to be eaten. She tsked herself and then began to take it off the burner, waiting to see if they were still salvageable. But as she did so, she began to hear footsteps moving into the Seventh Heaven…and she recognized them. This made her pause and listen for a moment, before looking up to the window and out to the bar.

She knew these steps quite well now…ever since she first heard them a few months ago.

Denzel slowly came into view. He hadn't bothered changing out of his nightclothes, as he used to when he was eager to get up and play with his friends. His head was slightly hung, and his look was somber and grim. He somewhat mechanically moved over to his place at the table, as he did every morning. He pulled his chair out, sat in it, and then scooted in. There, he hunched slightly in his spot, and said nothing.

Tifa bit the inside of her lip once as she stared at him. It had been months…but still he was this way. Every day it seemed to take forever to get him to do anything, and he never was interested in anything. He hadn't laughed once since that night. He was almost as sad and withdrawn as he had been when he first arrived…

The woman stared at him a bit longer. She wished she could do something to cheer him up, or get him to talk to her. But he picked up that trait from Cloud too…never talking about anything. At last, she was able to pull herself away from the stove. Her footsteps echoed loudly through the kitchen as she walked to the doorway. Denzel never looked up once. He kept his head bowed and stayed motionless. He might as well have been deaf. Once Tifa arose at the door frame, she came to a halt and looked out to him.

"…Good morning, Denzel." She called out to him, trying to sound cheerful.

"…Hi Tifa." He finally said, fairly blandly and emotionlessly.

The woman hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"…Anything special you want for breakfast?"

"…No." He replied, just as blandly as before.

Tifa paused again, but then ventured a smile. "I can put cheese in your eggs if you want me to."

"…I don't care."

Tifa's smile faded. She stared on at Denzel a moment longer, hopeful for something to come up. He didn't say a word. His head stayed bowed where it was. The woman winced, wishing that she could do something, but standing there helplessly to do anything. The silence didn't bring any change as she waited there for a minute or so. Her face eventually fell. In the end, she began to turn to go back into the kitchen…

"…Tifa?"

The woman froze where she was. Slowly, she turned back around and looked out again to Denzel. He had looked up at last. Now, he had turned and was looking to the young woman. His beautiful blue eyes were shimmering with sadness. He looked almost on the verge of crying.

"…Why did he kill Azure? What did he ever do to him?"

Tifa swallowed on seeing and hearing this. Denzel had never known the full truth…just part of it. However, that wasn't important right now. Tears were about to break out again on Denzel's cheeks. Even after all this time, he missed him that much. Tifa had never really believed they could have been that good of friends. Or perhaps…something inside of her hoped they weren't. She had feared Azure always a little ever since he arrived. In retrospect…she was sorry she did. Very sorry. Perhaps if she had been a bit kinder she could have kept him from running that night… And she would have been…if she had known how much he meant to Denzel and Marlene.

The woman stepped away from the door and walked into the room. She came up next to the table and sat next to the boy. When she did, Denzel instinctively reached out for her and hugged her. She hugged him back, letting him rest his head against her body. Soon after…he started crying again. It wasn't loud sobs, but it was crying. She could feel his tears begin to soak into her shirt as she held on, trying to support him the way a real mother would…

"…He's an evil man, Denzel. He doesn't care whether or not people do things to him." Tifa answered. "It wasn't through anything he or you or I or anyone else did."

Denzel sniffed and swallowed.

"…Marlene told me he hated the whole world."

Tifa paused.

"…Marlene was probably right."

Denzel sniffed again. Suddenly…Tifa felt him start to get rigid in her arms. She felt his hands ball into fists.

"…I hate him."

There was probably no other man on Gaia who was more deserving of righteous anger and hate. And yet…Tifa felt a chill move through her when she heard that. She didn't like hearing a child say he hated anything with the same measure of loathing and passion that she heard escape Denzel's lips. What more…she had already lost too much to hatred against Sephiroth. And she had seen more than her share of lives taken captive and destroyed by that hate…

"Denzel…you shouldn't say things like that."

"…He hates us more than anyone, I think." Denzel continued, his voice calming down a bit but still angry. "He's tried to kill you, Cloud, Ragnar… He killed Azure. Kadaj did that to me…but he was doing it for Sephiroth, wasn't he?"

Tifa didn't answer. She looked a bit uneasy as she continued to hold the boy. However, it didn't matter. He knew the answer as well as she did.

"…I want to get strong like Cloud. I want to be able to fight him too…"

"Denzel…" Tifa spoke up, urged on by this latest statement. "Even if you could do that…killing him wouldn't bring Azure back. It wouldn't make you feel any less unhappy."

The boy paused on hearing this. He seemed to think it over as he continued to rest against Tifa. There was silence again for a few moments. At last…Denzel spoke again, quieter and sadder.

"…I don't think anything will ever make me feel happy again."

Tifa hugged Denzel a bit tighter here. He returned it. "Sure it will." She reassured him. "I know he was your friend…and you'll never forget him. But one day…you'll learn to try and get along without him. That's what I'm sure he wants for you. He'd want you to play and smile and have fun just like you used to. He'd want you to be kind to other kids just like you were kind to him. I've lost a lot of important people to me too, Denzel. I know that you learn to get by eventually. You have to remember all that you still have. Marlene loves you. Cloud loves you. Aerith loves you. Ragnar loves you. And I love you. We'd all like to see you smile again."

Denzel held on after this, saying nothing. He swallowed and sniffled a few more times. He didn't cry anymore, but he didn't shift either. There was another moment of silence and motionless.

"…I still miss him, Tifa." He finally said, although it was more of a statement than anything else. "I wish there was some way I could get him back…"

Tifa slowly exhaled. She leaned a bit over Denzel, and rested her head on top of his so that his own head rested in the crook of her neck.

"…So do I." She finally answered.

* * *

As Tifa and Denzel continued to hold in the kitchen silently…neither of them were aware that they were being watched.

Denzel had not shut the door behind him. As such, without stepping into the room, Marlene was able to get close to the door frame and stare inside. She stood there silently now, not entering or making a sound, and listened to the conversation. She watched as Denzel cried, and heard his laments as she leaned against Tifa. All of these she took silently into her heart and thought about them, and her look progressively grew sadder and more rueful as she watched.

In the end, the girl turned and walked back in silently, never letting them know she had been there. She had much to think about herself.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Big problem I see as I go along is keeping track of characters. I'm trying to keep my chapters under ten pages, and I'm trying not to make things drag on too long. But that leaves a lot of people untouched in some situations. Two of those have been Denzel and Marlene. I haven't really had him or her say anything since Azure turned into Sephiroth. I managed to touch on Denzel a bit in this chapter. Hopefully I'll get to Marlene in the next, and if there's enough room maybe a bit of Rufus.


	58. Setting Up Shop

To my faithful readers, you may have been a bit perplexed over the chapter postings recently. You can blame fanfiction dot net for that. I posted my chapters in order with a matter of days in between each one. I only hope this one shows up today, which is January 10, 2007, and not a week from now.

* * *

Conditions:

-Full pardon for all defectors

-Instatement as an officer in the Planet Protector Army

-Grounds consisting of no less than a 200x50 meter lot

-Unlimited utility usage (water, electrical, gas, etc.)

-Accessibility and availability of the following items:

-One twentieth of all munitions

-One tenth of all scrap materials

-One tenth of all refined materials

-One eighth of all electronics

-One eighth of all large machinery components

-One seventh of all small machinery components

-One fourth of all biological lab resources

* * *

Cloud frowned at the contract.

"Damnit, kid…why didn't you just give her the keys to Fenrir too?"

The private who had presented him with the copy of the contract blinked at this. "Excuse me, sir?"

Cloud held up his hand and waved it at him. "Nothing."

The ex-mercenary had bid farewell to Tifa about an hour ago now. Even on Fenrir it took some time to get to the portion of the military district where they had shoved ex-Colonel Maritza. The sun was high enough to create a brighter day by that point, although it was still cold outside. Ragnar had already made the necessary arrangements. Being one of the high officers in the PPA, he wanted his approval of his actions and what she was doing. To that end, he had basically assigned him to meet with her, and directed her into this sector.

This particular neighborhood was in one of the older and unused portions of Midgar. The PPA had it zoned out to them, but they hadn't really found much use for it. Back when Midgar was sieged, enrollment in the military had swollen considerably, seeing as the citizens knew that their best chance to save themselves was to take up arms and fight. But it had died down again since then, and now it was abandoned.

There were several large buildings around Cloud. The closest ones were refurbished enough to be habitable. He was currently on a sidewalk standing adjacent to a large, rusted warehouse. It covered quite a bit of area, and it was small wonder to Cloud that this was the "grounds" Ragnar had provided for in his conditions for enlisting Maritza's service. Across was an old brick building with large stenciled white spray paint letters. They read simply "Barracks #46". For the moment, this was where they were holding the other two hundred and ninety-nine defectors. This was just a halfway point for them. Technically they were pardoned, but Ragnar had made bureaucracy work for him for a change by scaring up enough red tape to stall them a bit longer. As soon as the room was available, Ragnar said he'd have them broken up into smaller groups with mixed members from individual companies. After that he'd deport as many as possible as far away from Midgar as possible.

Some of them had already put in requests to join the PPA, but to be under Maritza's command.

_At least the kid had enough sense not to grant _that_ request…_ Cloud thought somewhat darkly.

He looked up again to the warehouse. As he did, he heard another loud rattle from the inside, causing him to shrink back a little and frown. Another soon followed it. It sounded like someone was already making a big racket in there. He looked back down and to the front door soon after. A platoon of eight guards was standing watch there, each one armed heavily.

Cloud motioned around the edge of the warehouse. "All of the other entrances are covered, right?"

The private gave a nod. "And all windows have been locked as well. She can't get in or out without us knowing about it."

Cloud seriously doubted that. After the incident with Hoeng, he knew there were plenty of ways to get around in this city without one knowing. At least the obvious places were hit.

"General?" The private suddenly asked.

Cloud turned to him in reply. "Yes, private?"

"Are they actually going to go through with it? Make her an officer in the PPA?"

The ex-mercenary slowly sighed in response. "That was part of the deal, private. Whatever General Ragnar decides will go through, but it looks so."

The man frowned in response, his look turning dark and irritable.

"…Three of the guys in my first unit got blown away by one of her Weasels. I better not get put in her unit…for her sake, sir."

If Ragnar was there, he probably would have given this private a verbal lashing and possibly disciplinary action. But Cloud could only think about how he agreed with him. His experiences with Shinra weren't all that great, even when people like Rufus and the Turks "changed sides". His dealings with their employees had ranged from being treacherous to downright insane. He heard that Maritza was rather "unstable" herself… He sure hoped not. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same army as another "kya-ha-ha"…

A shadow abruptly fell over Cloud, and he heard a large piece of machinery come to a halt behind him. A heavy engine chugged but idled. Hearing this, he turned around and looked. A large semi-trailer truck had come to a stop right in front of the building. It was loaded up at the moment, carrying cargo. On seeing this, Cloud became confused. What was one of these doing in this part of the city?

The driver soon rolled down the window and poked his head out. He had a tired and irritable expression himself, like he had been working a lot recently on a task he didn't care for. He put his arm out next and banged on the side of the door, getting the attention of the guards at the front, in particular the private that had greeted him.

"Yo mac!" He called out. "Where do they want this load of electronics?"

The private frowned a bit as well, and gestured with a thumb to the west side of the building. "Near the rear is the loading area. But you're going to have to wait. There's already a backup."

The driver sighed and turned behind him. He put his fingers to his mouth and gave a whistle, and then motioned onward. Cloud, who was surprised enough at this initial exchange, turned and looked to see who he was gesturing at. To his astonishment…there were two more trucks right behind him. As the driver ducked back in, all three of them gassed up and began to move their vehicles forward to turn the corner and carry out their delivery.

Cloud was aghast. He turned back to the private and pointed at the trucks. "…They're dropping off all that stuff _here? _What's in there?"

The private looked a bit uneasy for a moment, seeing how Cloud was reacting. He gave a simple shrug. "Based on what the driver said, those are probably the small electronic components Maritza ordered from Isuzu Industries. She's been taking the fractions we agreed to give her very seriously…"

The ex-mercenary was stunned. This was crazy. Ragnar was actually _giving_ her the amount she asked for? All at once? The kid had to have lost his mind. Without waiting for any proper clearance, he pushed past the private and marched to the front doors of the warehouse. The guards there saw the look on his face and how fast he was coming, and they immediately blanched. They were guarding a large set of double-doors big enough to load and unload large cargo, but there were smaller doors within the large ones for getting in one at a time. One opened it and stood aside, and Cloud stepped right in.

He only took two steps before he froze and gaped.

Cloud had seen the inside of this particular unused warehouse before. He knew his way around the military district rather well as well as the ins and outs of several places, despite the fact that he wasn't as "hands-on" as Ragnar in matters of command and decisions. Last time it had been rather empty and bare. The ceiling was about the height of a high school sports arena, and it stretched out empty with a flat concrete floor. Only a few pieces of trash were there. Even derelects seemed to avoid it.

That had changed.

The place was filled with personnel from both Isuzu Industries and the army, and they were running everywhere carrying items and moving them around. Already, the place was filling up with piles of wooden crates, stacks of sheet metal, bundles of pipes, heavy engine components, and just about any other large piece of moving and construction material that Cloud could think of. Some areas were piled up with electronics. Another small area was accumulating what looked like biohazard equipment. Still another had what looked like three computer servers piled up with other computing equipment.

Yet these were just the major items. Several workmen were coming in with their arms loaded down with what looked like rather mundane items. Vacuum cleaners…blenders…television sets…lawnmower motors… One particular person was struggling under a crate of what looked like every fuse known to man. Another was pushing what looked like a bale of carpeting. That was to say nothing of the amount of forklifts that were going everywhere, constantly backing into each other and nearly hitting more than once. Some forklifts even appeared to be carrying new forklifts for who knew what purpose. The back of the warehouse was open with more trucks unloading all the time.

Cloud was flabbergasted. The guard was right…Maritza _was_ doing exactly what she said. She was taking all of those items right now. And it was only a few hours past dawn. She had to be up all night ordering all of this. As he slowly stumbled in, marveling at it all, he was so awestruck that the idea that all of this was being used for a deceptive and evil plan escaped him. Given the nature of the items and the amount, it seemed shocking to even consider what she could begin to do with half of these things. She was certainly taking advantage of their generosity…

This was insane…

As Cloud continued to think of this, a new forklift went by. He looked down to it, and saw that, of all things, this one bore two couches in plastic wrapping. As it rolled by, however, he happened to see that someone was riding them. It was none other than the woman of the hour.

Maritza lay across them as if she was relaxing. She had changed clothes into a pair of work overalls...and nothing else. Her hair was tied back with a band, and splayed wildly behind her. She wore no shoes or socks. Cradled in one arm was one package that appeared to be a coffee maker that had not yet been removed from its box. Around her head were the torn trappings of packing for a cellular phone. The phone itself was in her hand and resting against her head. She was rather loud as she came by, and even over the din of work Cloud heard her.

"-No, they don't have to be my old crew. But I'm going to need aides! Twenty at least! They can be PPA or civilians or even WGN for all I care! I've got lots of work to do!" Maritza pulled the phone away from her head at this, and pushed another button. She immediately put it back against her head. "Hello? Sable, you still there? Get my storage tank open and get me the contents! I need them by tomorrow! …As soon as possible then! I'm going to have to make room for it! 16 South Moogle Lane!" Again, a button pressed, and then back to her head. "Commander, you there? I have it in writing right here, signed by General Ragnar Vice himself! One twentieth of all munitions! If you're going to make me verify it, then get someone down here! This kitchen is cooking!" Another pause and a button press. "Yes, you heard me right! Two more transformers! Don't believe me? Call the PPA! They've authorized it!" Again another call. "Antonio's? Where are those forty pizzas I've ordered? I'm starving here and so is the crew! …You don't deliver until noon? What good is that?" Maritza frowned and slammed the phone shut.

A moment later, the rather wild and loose-looking woman leapt off of the couch, turned to the driver, and gestured. "Southwest corner, Byrd." The man frowned in response, not liking the idea of being ordered around by this woman. But Maritza had already turned away to another person as he grumbled and did as he was told. She began to walk toward Cloud, still cradling her coffee maker and shouting to everyone around her. "I'll take the plywood over here too! Small electronics are here? Great! Put them against that wall! No, that's the piping! Hey! Don't spill that stuff unless you want a permanent sunburn!"

At last, the woman came to a halt and stopped talking…right in front of Cloud. The ex-mercenary was rarely overwhelmed by someone's personality…but this was one of those times. As he stared at the woman, who stood easily shorter than him, he realized that Ragnar had been telling the truth. This was Maritza…but she looked younger than him. This woman was supposed to be in her sixties? What more…this wild woman had been one of their greatest enemies?

"Why, hello there, General Cloud!" Maritza brightly greeted. "If it isn't the man who brought down my last employer!" She gestured grandly around herself here. "Welcome to Rancho Maritza!"

Cloud blinked for a moment as his mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say. He looked around himself a bit longer at everything that was going on, and then finally looked back to the woman.

"…What the hell is this?" He finally blurted out.

"Oh, it's all in ink and paper, general." Maritza calmly responded. With that, she reached into her central overall pocket. A moment later, she pulled out a rolled up paper. Presenting it like a deed, she pulled it open with both hands and showed it to the man in front of her. It was another copy of the agreement that Cloud had. "All this stuff is mine. Naturally, I couldn't carry it all the way here by myself, so I'm enlisting a few of your strapping young men here to help me out. It's going swimmingly for a moving day, if I might say so myself."

Cloud leveled his eyes at her, though he was still in disbelief. "…You're taking everything on the contract _at once_?"

The woman innocently shrugged. "As much as I can fit in here. It was such a bother back in the Dome. You had to go through all this red tape to get your hands on a Petri dish. It's much better to have a nice healthy stock of supplies in advance. Saves you trouble and work." Here, a workman passed by the two of them, holding a crate full of more mundane items. Without so much as a warning, Maritza turned and plucked an item from it and turned to Cloud. It turned out to be an alarm clock. "Time is a precious thing, general. Never waste it."

Then, without so much as a care, Maritza smiled and did a neat little pose as she threw the clock over her shoulder. Sweeping her foot backward, she kicked it like a hacky sack. The clock was knocked into the air, did a graceful arc, and then landed right in another crate full of mundane items held by another man going another way.

Cloud's mouth still hadn't closed. He was gaping at her.

"…You're insane." He finally stated. "That must be why you left the New Shinra. You lost your mind."

"My mind is right where it's always been, my good sir: between my right and left ears." Maritza stated matter-of-factly. "I am merely setting up shop. The structure at the Dome was too rigid and regimentalized. I'm taking full advantage of the looser setup of the PPA. Being in an environment of my own making helps my creative juices to flow, and therefore since this will be my home and workspace, I am making it as lovely as I so desire."

"…Hey!"

Both Cloud and Maritza looked up at this. The voice came from behind her, and so she turned around. There, moving a pair of cardboard boxes on a pallet, was a disgruntled looking mover.

"Where do you want me to put these sprinklers?"

Maritza grinned at this, and gracefully pointed with one finger to a nearby area. "Right there, my good man. I'll be using them tonight."

The worker snorted and did as he was told, as Maritza turned back brightly to Cloud. "Now where were we?"

At last Cloud's mouth closed as he glared at the woman and narrowed his gaze.

"Sprinklers…blenders…TV sets…pizzas… Is this your idea of a joke or something? Are you just trying to make us cater to your every whim to spite us? What the hell do you think this is?"

Maritza, however, frowned tiredly at this, and rolled her eyes and sighed as she crossed her coffee machine in front of her and leaned her head on top of it.

"General Cloud…" She tiredly began. "When you're on the level of genius such as I am, and have been around for nearly seventy years building things, you already know in advance how they are going to come together in your brain and exactly what you will need. To build the devices I have in mind, I will need no less than two hundred thousand special parts that are not made in the stock of any industry in Midgar or Junon. It would take me months…perhaps even years…to specially make each one of those parts using the stock pieces I have here. I have been familiar with many product lines for many years as well as the component parts in them, and I can save a lot of time and energy by simply getting the special parts from them. These sprinklers make the correct angled pipe joints that I need without having to warp a straight pipe. These blender motors have the right size gears I need for my small machinery parts. These televisions have the correct strength and size wiring I need to handle a high current with minimal heat loss. And as I have been up all night and have been working these people since before dawn, I thought that I owed it to them to feed them so long as I was feeding myself, and it might have served to break the ice and let these people know that we're on the same side now."

Cloud paused. She made sense, in truth. He knew that Cid sometimes refurbished parts for his aircraft, especially back before they had Isuzu Industries. He had never seen it done to this level before, but despite the fact that Maritza looked like a crazy kook at this moment he had received testimony personally from Rufus saying how smart she was. It was reasonable to assume that she would be telling the truth about this. Besides…what was there to gather from having all of these commercial products otherwise?

"…What's the coffee maker for?" Cloud finally asked, much milder this time. "Do you need the LED out of it or something?"

Maritza kept her frown, a bit more indignant this time.

"No. I like a strong cup of joe in the morning, if you must know."

Cloud frowned in response.

"If you really don't trust me…" Maritza said as she began to walk again, this time going past Cloud and headed for the southwest corner of the building. Cloud turned and followed her when she did. "Then do as I said and get me some PPA aides in here ASAP. Then they can keep an eye on me and make themselves useful in the process. You can have them work 24 hours a day on shifts, for all I care. That's what I'll be doing. So long as you're here, I suppose I should notify you that I've put out some calls to my contacts still in the New Shinra and worldwide. All of them are on record if you wish to see if I'm acting as a double agent. They'll be sending me materials I require. I suggest you formulate whatever committee you have in mind to look over every square inch of those materials to make sure I'm not double crossing you as soon as possible so I can get them in here as soon as possible. I'll have my hands full for days as it is before I can get enough time for a nap."

As Maritza walked on, Cloud looked a bit ahead. In this particular corner there were several of the mundane items. Many of them looked like basic construction equipment and the furnishing that an office would have rather than a construction area. The couches were being set down against the wall along with paint and tools, but there was a freshly unboxed desk already there along with a rolling cushioned chair. It still had the plastic on it. Maritza walked over to this desk and proceeded to rip the plastic off of the chair in one easy snap, and then turned and plopped down in it. She immediately let out an expression of pleasure.

"Ah…this feels great. All we had were metal chairs back at the Dome…"

Cloud crossed his arms and stared at her, still a bit annoyed at all of this, but a bit calmer now that he realized it had a plausible reason to it. And after what she just said, either she was planning on going behind their backs in a very sneaky fashion, or she was encouraging him to test her new loyalties. For the moment, Cloud was still opting for the former. This behavior couldn't be natural…

"Now then…to business." Maritza abruptly announced.

This again snapped Cloud out of his thoughts, making him look down to her. "Excuse me?"

"Business, general. You don't think I would have led you over here if I didn't have a reason to talk to you, do you?"

The ex-mercenary again looked confused. "…_I_ came down here to investigate _you_…"

Maritza held up a hand and waved. "Yes, yes…red tape and all that. Very, very interesting, I'm sure…" She responded in a bored tone. After that, however, she leaned back a bit more in her chair. She raised her legs up and propped them on the desk, and then crossed them. As she folded her hands across her chest, she looked more closely at Cloud. Her gaze became piercing and scrutinizing, although not harsh or mean. Nevertheless, Cloud was puzzled again at this change of behavior. It unnerved him a bit.

"Cloud Strife…" She remarked aloud. "You know you're the most wanted man by the New Shinra Army? Ragnar Vice is the number two most wanted, despite being the one who founded the PPA. That's probably because they think you're a lot more destructive. General Ragnar may have been able to keep an army going against the NSA for three years, but you were the one who led eight individuals to bring down the company."

Cloud kept his frown. It wasn't nearly as simple as that. Most of the misery that had befallen the company was due to Sephiroth. He may have been involved in some terrorist activities, but that was under AVALANCHE. Barret was the one who headed that organization. Though his friends might disagree, he had never really thought of himself as leading the group.

"Well, happy as I am that you've been keeping tabs on me," Cloud began to answer sarcastically. "I would-"

"Of course, you owe some of your success to us." Maritza abruptly cut off. Cloud froze on hearing this…for Maritza's voice had changed. It suddenly had become a lot sharper and subtle, with a darker undertone to it. Her eyes had narrowed, and were looking more calculating and mischevious. Cloud's frown began to fade as he saw this…and felt uneasy within.

"I used to be part of the Science Division, remember." Maritza coolly continued. "And unlike my amoral superior…I actually bothered to keep tabs on past work." A slight shrug. "Until about six years ago, I prided myself on being able to recall the names of every single member of SOLDIER. That's besides the point though. The point was that I recalled an incident without cause or explanation that occurred in Nibelheim. At this point that was eight years ago."

Cloud said nothing in response, although his own look became a bit harder.

"Now, keep in mind, they didn't let little old majors like me know all their dirty little secrets." Maritza continued, grinning now from ear to ear. "Especially when little old majors like me were only commanders at the time. But I'm not stupid, general. I didn't get into this position by not thinking ahead of what I was told. What I did know is that the twisted excuse of a man I had to work for had somehow acquired personnel he was going to attempt his new Sephiroth cloning process on, and that he gave me their names to delete their military records. We couldn't very well let the rest of our employees know that at any time they could become his lab rats, after all. That sort of thing."

Cloud felt his innards starting to stiffen up. He preferred Maritza when she was acting childish.

Maritza leaned forward a bit more on her chair, put an arm on the rest, and then propped up her chin, as if to get a better look at him.

"About the only thing that makes me happier than knowing that his 'failure' killed him is that you succeeded where his other twelve abominations failed miserably. I only wish I could have seen the look on his face as he died."

"Are you finished?" Cloud finally spoke up, nearly spitting this out. "Because if you're expecting me to show any gratitude for being turned into a bio-weapon, you can go where I sent the other officers before you."

Maritza looked a bit hurt by this, and leaned back with her hands up. "Hey, hey! No need to get that way. We're all friends here."

"We aren't actually." Cloud nearly sneered. "We're coworkers, nothing more. If you're done-"

"Oh, you PPA officers are far too sensitive." Maritza grumbled while waving a hand at Cloud. The ex-mercenary, at that point, was moments from simply walking away. However, the woman kept talking after a sigh, stopping him.

"The point is that I know about your cellular makeup, and I know that you have the same sort of treatments as a member of SOLDIER." Maritza continued. "A super SOLDIER, in fact. In truth, this has to do with my theories. Crazy McCrazy always thought that it was purely biological…that whoever was the best physical match would make the best SOLDIER. I, on the other hand, believed there was a mental component to it…that a person had to have the will to literally be all that they could be in order to benefit the most. That was why, in my opinion, we started pumping out inferior SOLDIERs when we abducted candidates rather than got volunteers. That's why you're the most successful. You had a will to actually use what was given to you."

Maritza leaned forward a bit here. Again, the grin spread from ear to ear. Her eyes narrowed again…and this time seemed a bit more than mischevious. Again, Cloud felt himself unsettled as a darker air than before came over the woman.

"This is my point, general. I want to help you to be all that you can be. You are the only one that this would work on, based on your nature and background. I can give you a special treatment that will increase your power ten fold."

Maritza stopped talking after this, leaving Cloud to pause for a moment, wanting to know if there was anything more than this. However, nothing else was said. The woman kept her last position, looking almost like some grinning gargoyle hunched over her chair, and leaving him standing there. Cloud's face didn't change.

"…You want to experiment on me." Cloud reiterated.

"No…" Maritza corrected. "I want to give you an experimental treatment. I've been working on it for a while now. General Leers wanted me to use it on our own SOLDIER members. I doubted it would work even on the 1st Classes. However, you're far above and beyond that. Only Sephiroth himself probably would have been a more ideal candidate."

Cloud snorted once. He gave a pause, but then finally leaned in a bit himself.

"…You can take that treatment, and shove it up your ass."

He straightened after that, turned, and began to walk away.

"An impulsive snap judgment at best, general." Maritza called out after him. "I'd have thought you would want a bit more power, seeing as you're in the middle of a war."

Cloud stopped here. He hesitated a moment, but then turned his head back around to Maritza. "Even if I did, which I neither want nor need, the last person I'd be going to for it is some damn Shinra scientist. You people did enough to me."

"Hey…_I_ didn't do it to you." Maritza protested while pointing at herself. "And I'm not a Shinra scientist. As of last night, I'm a Planet Protector Army scientist, remember?" She accentuated this with a pleasant smile.

Cloud didn't bother answering. He turned and began to walk away again.

"You better think about my generous offer a bit longer, general." Maritza called out after him, somehow making herself heard over the din in the hanger. "Working out will never get you as strong as I can make you. You could be the Sephiroth of the Planet Protector Army!"

Cloud stiffened at this, and nearly snapped around to tell the woman to shut up. No one needed to say that out loud in this room, with all of these people listening in. While the massacre that had happened last year had been excused, the rumor that Sephiroth was somehow alive and running around was still present. Even if he wasn't, enough people knew who Sephiroth was to hate the name above everything else.

However…Maritza's choice of words put a new image into Cloud's mind that kept him from saying this.

Sephiroth was back…and stronger than before. It was unlikely through working out that he would ever be able to beat him…but if he didn't then there was no telling what he would do to this world. But if his own power could indeed rise tenfold…

Cloud grit his teeth and pushed this out of his mind. He would have to be crazy to trust that woman with anything. It took a lot more than calling Hojo crazy to make you a decent, moral scientist. There wasn't anything straight or humane about Shinra. With that in mind, he continued to walk away from the area.

Yet the offer wasn't forgotten…but stayed lodged in his brain for the rest of that day.

* * *

Aerith braided her hair two more times before coming to a stop. She reached down for her ribbon, took it up, and began to tie the end. While doing so, she was reminded of what Ragnar had told her yesterday…that she may want to get it cut so that it wouldn't interfere in an action environment. She couldn't bring herself to do that just yet. She had long hair her entire life. Not as long as her mother's, but that was a bit on the excessive side anyway…

At the thought of this, she sighed to herself. There were a hundred problems facing the world, and here she was thinking about her hair. That was the trademark sign of an "airhead", so to speak. She quickly pushed it out and stood up from the bedside. Now finding herself in front of the room's mirror, she quickly gave herself a look over. She seemed fine enough. Nothing seemed out of place or too dirty. Not that it would really matter. She would be getting dirty and sweaty again once she started to spar with Ragnar.

As she prepared to go, she heard a knock at the door.

The Cetra turned to it, wondering who that could be. "Come in."

The door creaked open. Creak was an appropriate term, because the person didn't open it normally on the other side. Rather, it was pushed open very slowly. Aerith noticed this even before she saw who was there. A moment later, and it was open enough for someone to get through. There, framed in the open doorway, just above the doorknob, was the face of Marlene.

"Oh, hello Marlene." Aerith announced on seeing her. However, she was a bit puzzled to see her there. When she had first moved in, she was there to greet her almost every morning. But as it became clear that Aerith wasn't going anywhere soon, she had simply waited downstairs for her to come to breakfast. There was a brief resurgence when Azure first disappeared…but it had died down again. Now she would only come in if she had a nightmare. Yet it was far too late in the day for that…

At any rate, the little girl took Aerith's initial offer and walked in after a pause. Even when she came in, however, she was hesitant. She hadn't changed clothes or washed yet. It looked as if she wasn't sure whether she should be there or not, or go through with something or not. Her face was very troubled. The Cetra picked up on this almost immediately. Her own face became concerned.

"Marlene? What's the matter?"

The little girl swallowed. She grasped her nightshirt and wrung it a bit in her hands.

"Can…can I…ask you something, Aerith?"

Aerith blinked once, but then immediately sat back down on the bed. "Of course, honey. Come over here."

Marlene paused again, but then more readily came over to Aerith's side. For some reason, Aerith knew that Marlene had always been at ease around her. Her hair was nearly long enough to start braiding like the Cetra's, and she had shown no signs of wanting to change her hairstyle since she had arrived. She used to try and imitate her a lot…but that was before what happened to Azure. She was soon at her side, however, and sat down nearby. She drew in a bit to herself here, looking nervous again. She was silent for a few moments, apparently not wanting to ask this.

"It's alright, Marlene. You can ask me anything." Aerith reassured.

Marlene's look turned from nervous to fearful…and even a bit sad. At last, she bit back and was able to turn and look at Aerith. Her eyes shimmered a moment and she half-shouted her question to her.

"…Can you bring Azure back to life?"

Aerith froze the moment she heard that question. Marlene continued to stare into her eyes afterward, both anxious and fearful as she did so. As she did…Aerith's face slowly began to grow remorseful as she felt a gnawing starting in her stomach. So that was what she had wanted to ask. She could guess why. But now that she had asked, the Cetra began to feel anxious as well. Marlene was old enough to know what death was…but considering the events that had happened in her life, perhaps she thought that the people around her could "bend the rules". The girl's eyes continued to shimmer as she looked hopefully at Aerith. The Cetra saw this and slowly exhaled. She didn't want to have to say this to her… She didn't want to make her sadder…

"…You saved the world…and Denzel…and all those kids…and Midgar…" Marlene began to insist. "I know you can heal people…and you can do magic…"

Aerith paused a bit longer. Then, her eyelids drooped slightly as a rueful expression formed on her face. She looked at Marlene and regretfully shook her head.

"…I'm sorry, Marlene. I can't bring people back from the dead."

Marlene's jaw tightened as she quivered. Tears began to form, and she reached over and put her hands on Aerith, almost pleading. "But…but you came back to life." She insisted. "Can't we do the same thing to Azure?"

Aerith slowly shook her head again. "That wasn't my doing, Marlene. That was Bahamut. And he can't do that again for another thousand years."

The girl bit back a moment, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. More fear, growing into despair, filled her vision. She clinged at Aerith's dress and leaned in closer.

"Can't you try?" She finally spoke, her voice getting desperate. "Please…try to bring him back to life! Denzel misses him so much! And I miss him! Denzel said he'd never be happy again! You're the only one who could do it! Please try!"

With this last word, Marlene pitched forward and put her head against Aerith's lap, where her hands still clung to her. There, she began to cry. Aerith, moved with concern, reached down and put her arms on her to try and support her in an attempted embrace. But she was crying against his lap, and she couldn't get her arms fully around her. She didn't get up immediately either. She continued to weep while Aerith helplessly looked at her. Her own face was filled with pity and anxiety.

Months had gone by…and still both she and Denzel were full of sadness. They had only grown better at masking it…but it was clear to Aerith that it hadn't diminished. If Azure had truly died, then she might have tried to tell them to "buck up", so to speak, and try to move on with life. Death was a natural part of life, and it was necessary for people to move on despite how painful it was. That was what she had wanted for Cloud ever since her own demise…

But she knew the truth, and unlike Tifa couldn't lie.

A foreign, hot feeling arose in her when she thought of the true reason for the children's sadness.

_…Why did you have to hurt these children? Why couldn't you leave him in peace?_

Aerith knew such thoughts were wasted, even if she could say them to his face. Sephiroth cared absolutely nothing for any other life on this world, even life forms similar to his own. Azure had just been another body for him to jump into. When it had been Cloud, he had fought back and triumphed. When Kadaj, he willingly gave up his flesh. And now…Aerith remembered the chain of events that had led up to the return of Sephiroth. Perhaps some inner demons and temptation had driven him to this as well.

But no matter the reason…Aerith believed one thing intensely, especially with Marlene here. If Azure had been aware of what would come, he never would have allowed Sephiroth to take him. She couldn't believe it. Denzel and Marlene wouldn't have had such undying affection for him if he was truly that wicked. And the woman herself had seen no evil in him for months. He had to have been tricked, or driven into thinking he had no other choice. And because of that…that made Sephiroth worse than any thief or murderer. Killing a person was one thing. This was using someone in the worst way.

Aerith still felt great pity for that sad soul that had been Azure. No doubt, he had fears of being a puppet or soulless husk himself. He had felt afraid and alone at times too. On coming here, he had begun to remake a life for himself. And now Sephiroth had taken that away, just as he had taken so many other lives. He had a chance at a normal existence as a regular boy, and his alien "mother" and "older brother" refused to let him have it. They just used him in the end like they used all other life…

_Worst of all…he's not really dead._ Aerith thought grimly. She knew he wasn't. That dark thought had been lingering in the back of her mind for some time now, but now it truly came out. No…Kadaj hadn't been dead when he possessed him. Once the body was no use to him anymore and he abandoned it, he revealed Kadaj was still there. He hadn't even enough decency to wait for death to remove him from a "host", leaving the personality alone to sustain it. And that meant that even if Cloud and Ragnar could kill Sephiroth…in the end all they would have would be the body of a little boy, and it would be Azure looking up wondering why he was lying there dying…

It wasn't fair to him.

Sephiroth was the monster. Why should someone else be punished for his crimes?

When Aerith thought that…a new light went off in her brain as a small amount of her anger found an outlet.

Aerith moved her hands around and down, placing them underneath Marlene's arms. Once she did, she pulled up on them, indicating for her to sit up. Marlene sniffled, but obeyed as she raised her up. However, it was only enough for her to be in full range for an embrace, which is what Aerith immediately did tightly and firmly, letting the girl place her head against her breast.

"…I'll bring Azure back to you and Denzel, Marlene." She stated, her voice kind as always…but also firm and resolute. "I promise."

* * *

In one of the oldest geographical books ever written on Gaia, the great sea king Leviathan first wrote about Da-Chao. At that point, it was still deep beneath the waters. It wouldn't be until after the Collapse that the place would be forced upward into forming the mountains they were today. He wrote that the flames of Da-Chao burned so brightly and strong that one rowing a boat out to view them at night would see a fiery maelstrom beneath the ocean, stretching for miles through cracks and fissures in all directions. "Da-Chao" itself was a derivative of Leviathan's language when he described it, meaning "above and below", for he had wrote: "I thought I could see both Heaven above and Hell below at once".

That had changed, of course. Da-Chao was now far above the waters. It had never matured into a true volcano on land, but it was hot enough. The early Wutai people had found smoke belching out from all nooks and crannies of the mountain range. On going inside, they found pools of liquid magma lighting eternal fires thoughtout the entire interior. Feared at first, the Wutai people eventually realized that such cracks could be utilized for forging the strongest weapons and armor in the world. And for a time, it did just that. That was until about 100 years ago, when coal was introduced to Wutai, and gunpowder began to take precedence over the sword.

Nowadays, the flames continued to eternally burn for whatever tourist who wanted to risk seeing them. The insides of the largest caves shone fiery red and yellow as the magma and fire flowed eternally. Yet they always stayed confined to certain areas, leaving many pathways open and untouched through the ages. Though this facet was responsible for allowing the forgers of early Wutai to come in and make their weapons in safety, the periodic flare ups of the magma had caused many of these paths to be locked down. Even then, with the war making travel uncertain and dangerous, few people risked venturing out anymore.

Therefore…the lone visitor was quite undisturbed when his long black boots began to click against the ground.

The tall man who now walked confidently and without fear into the heart of Da-Chao had not been here in many a year. When he had…it was not as one moving secretly and silently past any guard. It was as a conqueror, leading the forces of Shinra to ultimate victory and defeating Godo himself by his own hand. Yet the wars of humans were far too petty for him now, and his purpose here was merely in carrying out more important business that didn't involve deaths.

Aleron's time was approaching…and there were still preparations to make.

Sephiroth was just as flawless looking as he had been a month ago. The one cut that Bahamut had given him healed almost instantly. Having unlimited stamina gave him unlimited resources for healing, and so injuring him was nearly impossible. His coat had been fixed, and now flowed behind him black and dark without rip or interruption. His silver armor gleamed in the flames of the mountain. Had anyone from Nibelheim been there…they would have said he looked right in his element, just like he was eight years ago.

Sephiroth at last came to the end of the path. It terminated into a lake of magma and flame surrounding him on all sides. This close and any normal human would have passed out due to the heat. But Sephiroth was unaffected. Instead, he simply looked down into the world's largest blast furnace and felt its fire rise up. He did so for a few moments…until he realized that it was just the right temperature.

With that done, a black-gloved hand dipped into his coat…and produced a strange shiny lump. It was jagged on several sides, from having been apparently roughly cut. It was heavy, but didn't trouble him in the least. The shine was pure and beautiful.

Without hesitation, he tossed it into the pool of lava.

The man smiled as he watched it sink. Bahamut had not only failed to beat him…he had given him a mighty gift. The Giga Flare that he attempted to hit him with was more than just heat. It carried an ionization charge with it. Burning the steel of the Dome had both refined it as well as used the charge to pull out all impurities. The steel was now harder and purer than any other that could be found on Gaia. The New Shinra were vainly trying to pry it up to use it as a weapon, but Sephiroth had succeeded where they failed. It wasn't easy. Even with his power and the atom edge of the unbreakable Masamune, he barely managed to cut off the chunk he had dropped into the mountain.

Now, the hottest flames that could be found in this world were slowly working their way into the steel, making it malleable again. And once it was…it would be forged into something far more useful.

With that in mind, Sephiroth turned and began to look around the cave. There were no doubt many discarded tools lying around it. He would find them and make use of them once the ore was ready. In the meantime, he would gather what he needed to forge one last weapon within the flames of Da-Chao.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	59. Changes Please The Strange

This chapter isn't all that long. The next "section" was too big to fit on only two pages, and so if I had included it, it would have put me over my ten page limit (I try not to make my chapters much longer than ten pages. This is due to my old tendency to have my chapters be far too long. As some of you know, this story is the second draft of an earlier story I wrote. At that time, my chapters averaged a hundred pages).

* * *

Elena couldn't help being worried. She had good reason to be. There were a lot of jams the Turks got into. Reno and Rude always treated it as if it was nothing more than part of the routine, but not her. She couldn't stand some of the things they did, or how nonchalant they treated so many things. It drove her crazy sometimes. However, today she had special reason to be worried. Even Reno and Rude had been miffed after seeing what had happened to Krystea last night. That boded ill for them all.

_I'll feel a lot better when we get out of here._

Packing wasn't much of an issue for the Turks. Other than their fat wallets and personal weaponry, there wasn't much here to obtain. They had made use of stock items while at the New Shinra HQ Dome, and so they had little to pick up now. Rude, typically, had the least. His weapons were his fists. So typically, he was the first one out. Elena had come soon after, a bit surprised that she hadn't been last. She was the one who was usually finicky about things. Reno had come out already too, although he had gone on ahead to "clear things up". That left the two Turks waiting on Krystea.

Elena was pacing through the "common area" at this point. The Turks had been assigned one of the "suites", a series of four bedrooms that were arranged around one common area with a few couches and a television. Pretty swanky considering how most of the troops were living. They had rarely used it, but now it served as a waiting area. Rude, on his part, was calmly sitting with hands folded on the couch. Elena kept looking from her watch to Krystea's door to the front door of the common area, which Reno had departed already, and from which they were awaiting his return.

The woman looked back to Krystea's door, and saw that it was still closed. She frowned and flustered before looking to Rude. "What's taking her so long?"

"…Relax." Was all the Rude responded, not even looking up.

"You don't think something else is wrong with her, do you?"

"No."

Elena crossed her arms and exhaled again. She uneasily stopped, and turned and looked around. "I don't like this. She looks just like…"

"Relax." Rude interrupted.

Elena snapped to him at this. "How am I supposed to relax? We have no idea what they did to her! What if they tried to make her into a-"

"If they did…and things go bad…then what good will it do to worry about it before something happens?" Rude calmly cut off. "And if nothing is wrong, then this isn't helping either and you're worrying for nothing."

Elena hesitated here. That was true enough…but it still didn't ease her fears that much. She flustered again for a moment, and then finally groaned. "…But we can't just sit here and treat this like it was having a bad hair day or something! I mean…she actually ripped off her old body and threw up her old innards! That's not normal!"

"No, it isn't." Rude flatly answered, keeping his head forward and not turning to her. "…So what do we do about it?"

Again, the woman paused as her mind went blank. Worrying about something was one thing, but one of the things that an excessive worrier never considered is what they could do about their situation other than worry. Such a thing was happening now. She had no answer for a few moments, before she grimaced, shrugged helplessly, and then ventured something.

"I don't know…maybe take her to…a doctor or something…some scientist…"

"…So does that mean you trust the scientists here?"

Elena snapped at that. "No! Not at all-"

"Then you're worrying for nothing." Rude calmly concluded. "For now we can't do anything other than take her to the scientists here. Since they're out, we can't do anything until we're off of this continent."

Elena opened her mouth to speak again, but nothing came out. With a sigh, she slumped back into her old mood and began to pace again. Rude was right, of course. No doubt he had reached this conclusion a while ago, and that's why he was handling this so well. He and Reno must have known they had already done all they could, and that now they could only wait until they could do more. She supposed she should feel the same way…but it was no good. She felt so helpless here…

A hiss of hydraulics went off nearby. For the first time, Rude turned and looked up. Elena immediately stopped and turned as well to the source. Krystea's door was opening up. She was finally coming out. The female Turk turned her body the rest of the way in that direction…partially to greet her, but subconsciously to marvel and stare at her transformation.

Both were soon gaping at a change…but it wasn't the one she went through last night.

Seeming rather casual…and perhaps even a little lusty…Krystea walked in. Her suit pants had been…modified. Now, they were cut all the way to the hips, and stitched together to form a little skirt rather than shorts. Her suitcoat was off and slung over one shoulder, and her white shirt sleeves were cut up above the elbow. Her tie was loose around her neck, with her top button undone.

It was a good thing that Rude wore sunglasses…lest he be revealed gaping at the sight. As it was, he found himself momentarily frozen with his mouth open. This new uniform seemed to bring out her new shapely curves and smooth, flawless skin rather strongly. Elena herself was astonished. Krystea didn't seem embarrassed at all as she walked in, her sidearm slapping lightly against her side. She was smiling as she did so, calmly walking around toward one of the couches. Elena couldn't be sure…but did she almost see her flash a larger smile at Rude?

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized in a calm voice. "I was getting tired of that cramped old uniform. So I altered it. I figured that no one would mind. Reno never wears his properly."

Elena stared a bit longer at Krystea, but then turned to Rude somewhat hesitantly. "Uh…Rude? I don't know…is this regulation?"

Rude, however, looked like he hadn't heard as he gaped at Krystea. After a pause, he shook his head and turned to her. "Uh…huh?" Was the only response he gave.

The woman frowned uneasily in response. Her old fears began to rise again. She looked back to Krystea…and saw her simply smile at Rude's reaction before leaning back a bit more. This began to make the woman more worried. This was too weird. Krystea never acted like this…especially not given her past. She had been sexually abused as a child. She always made sure everything was covered with her suit. Why would she suddenly be flaunting her figure like some old fart's mistress? She didn't look the slightest bit bashful or ashamed…

Before Elena could ponder this further, however, another hiss went out, louder this time. All three turned to the front of the chamber, and saw the two double doors open wide. A moment later, looking much calmer and more like his cocky, eternally cool self, was Reno. He was vigorously ignoring Dome regulations and smoking a cigarette as he half strolled in. Yet even now, he seemed a bit more hurried, and an underlying agitation was permeating him.

The man came into the middle of the common area and moved to speak. But before a word came out, his eyes drifted over to the woman on the nearby couch. Elena looked to her again as well…and saw that she had stretched out one arm on the top and crossed her legs in one of those more seductive postures… This only made her more unsettled…

"Yowza." Reno remarked as he saw her, his face spreading into a grin as he stopped and put his hands on his hips. He turned to his companion. "Rude? Why didn't you tell me you were having a party in here?"

Krystea smiled as well…a bit too much for Elena. She snickered a bit. "I guess that means you like my new look?"

Reno snickered as well and looked to her again…seeming to be drinking her in. Yet rather than look offended, Krystea seemed to enjoy it. This further unsettled Elena. "Like it? Heh… I think I'd have to resign as a card carrying member of the Male Chauvenist Pig Society if I said no. Who are you, and what have you done with Krystea Anne Valentine?"

This last part, of course, was in complete jest. That expression was used all the time, and was most appropriate here. It was also obvious that it was sarcastic. Elena saw this plainly.

Krystea, apparently, did not.

Almost immediately, Elena saw her smile evaporate. Her eyes lowered and narrowed more dangerously. She saw one of her hands clench into a fist.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She nearly snapped.

Elena's worry increased as she saw the change come over Krystea. Suddenly…she seemed a lot darker and stronger. Her green eyes suddenly seemed to burn a bit within her skull. Elena thought she felt a cold breeze suddenly move through the room. The air seemed a bit more dead, and the lights appeared to dim. She didn't notice this alone. Although it was scarcely perceptible through their poker faces, Elena saw Rude's mouth shift slightly, and Reno momentarily quake in his cocky mannerisms. She knew right then she wasn't alone in her worrying. The others had noticed this too.

Yet in a split second, it passed, as Reno smiled again.

"Hey, I'm just jerking you around, Krystea. Don't get all uptight like that. Bad choice of words, I know. Sorry about that slip up. Won't happen again."

Elena, however, was still rather tensed up. She turned and looked to Rude next. She saw that he too had resumed his old calm behavior. She looked back to Reno, and saw nothing indicating any fear or anxiety. Everyone was back to normal again. Swallowing a bit, Elena tried to do the same, although it was obvious she was failing at it.

Luckily, Krystea didn't seem to focus on her. She stared at Reno a bit longer in the wake of this moment of tension. But on seeing him perfectly casual and calm again…she slowly began to smile again as well. Her fist loosened, and she began to grow looser and more carefree once more. The darkness began to lift, and the room seemed warmer again. However…it didn't return fully to the state it had been in before, it seemed. To Elena, there now seemed to be some energy on the air. It was like Krystea had been a lion that had lunged at a potential foe…but after backing down she simply retreated and appeared normal, yet was still wary for another strike…

Reno soon turned away from her at any rate, and was calm again as he looked to the others. His old earnest and tension that he had from before came back. "Anyway, moving on…we have trouble."

Rude leaned up at this, and he and Elena looked to Reno. The moment had passed, and they now focused on this. "Trouble?" Rude asked. "What kind?"

"Apparently Colonel Maritza went AWOL last night." Reno explained.

Elena blinked in surprise and leaned in closer. "You serious?"

"Not just her." Reno answered. "She had about three hundred defectors with her. They pirated one of the destroyers and tried to sail for Midgar Bay. Didn't quite work out as she hoped. They were blown out of the water before they ever hit shore. But this was just the spark to the kindling. Now the General thinks they have defectors scattered throughout the army and he's going to try and iron them out. He's rounding up anyone who even hints at the prospect of switching sides."

Krystea, seeming to focus on this now, frowned a bit and looked somewhat uneasy herself. "…And I guess that includes us…seeing how we were so adamant about leaving the NSA last night."

That thought soon sent a wave of fear through all four of them. Strong as they were, they couldn't fight off an army or get through everything. And they knew the fate that befell anyone who betrayed the NSA. They had carried out several of them themselves.

"…Sh't." Rude finally stated.

"We need to get out of here before they make it this far." Elena threw in.

"Yeah…I noticed." Reno answered back, as if Elena was stating the most obvious thing in the world…which she was. "That's going to be a major problem. Every vehicle is being grounded, especially the airborne vehicles. He's wanting to make sure that no one gets out of here before they've been checked out. We couldn't even get a one-man snowmobile at this point."

Krystea sighed. "Terrific. So what do we do?"

Reno gave a shrug. "We get out of here using what God gave us…our own two feet."

"We're going to try and walk out of here?" Elena answered incredulously. "We can't walk across an ocean! And it's the dead of winter out there!"

Reno merely waved her off. "We'll live. We're going to get changed real quick, and then we're going to hike down south until we get to the Neo Junon port. Once there we'll try going through the normal channels of getting a boat. If we can't…" He shrugged. "We'll just have to purloin one."

"Why don't we grab a vehicle now, rather than have to camp outside?" Elena asked.

"Because we don't want to be doing anything illegal in the NSA until we absolutely have to." Reno flatly answered. "They can't bust us for walking. Besides, there's a storm moving in. We'll be covered."

Elena rolled her eyes and moaned at the thought.

"Ain't really many other options available to us, Elena." Reno reminded her. "Now let's get going before they start wondering what we're up to."

* * *

Rufus Shinra didn't normall receive phone calls. After all, he could list the number of people who had his telephone number on one hand. He normally used his phone to make anonymous outgoing calls. Therefore, whenever he actually heard it ringing as he did now, he knew that something had to be up.

The man turned to it on his desk. Not only he, but the person he had been talking to a moment ago. Reeve, who had been standing before his desk discussing a sudden development in the PPA, had his interest piqued as well. The bearded man immediately assumed what this was about, probably the same things he had been bringing up.

Rufus did have his own place in Isuzu Industries. After all, he was the head of the company. The name was a family name again, although not to him. It was one of his grandfathers' first names, the one who had given the family the title Shinra. No one really paid that much mind to it though. No one had managed to discover the link just yet. Ragnar might not have had a hold on propaganda, but the press still didn't ask too many questions of the army that was based in their own city. As it was, Rufus lived here. It was a lot like old times, to tell the truth. Only now he operated out of a windowless, office interior out of necessity and not occupational liability. The PPA was making very certain that no one knew Rufus was even alive, let alone heading the biggest munitions supplier for the Planet Protector Army. Even high level Wutai personnel didn't know…which was good thinking on the general's part. Their little alliance wouldn't last long if they did.

The area was Rufus' own office. It sat in the center of the factory like some core room, put under several locks and keys. It was secretive enough that most employees didn't know it existed, but here was where Rufus gave out his orders in the form of commands to numerous other puppet businessmen. It was working well for now, and he saw no reason to change it.

At any rate, the phone was on his mind at the moment. He looked up to Reeve, giving him a look that asked him if this was what he had been talking about. A moment later, he reached over and picked it up, and then placed it against his head.

"Rufus Shinra here." He announced. A brief pause, and then he sighed. "No, I don't feel too nervous about giving my name out on this phone, general, as it's a private line and only you, Cloud, and Reeve know the number. What's the problem?" A longer pause. "So…you signed on Captain Selena Maritza. She's not the first one I would have predicted to have defected, but she is on the list." Another pause, and then a shrug. "I don't really know that, general. She wasn't under my thumb. Scarlett was my weapon's division leader." Pause. "I can't confirm or deny any of that either. I don't have any instinctive reason to doubt her, however. I'll give you this much. She's always serious. She never says a thing she doesn't mean."

There was a bit of a longer pause here, in which Rufus seemed to listen a bit more intently. At once point, he began to interrupt. "I admit, the woman is a bit eccentric…" He trailed off here, however. A few moments later, he actually looked a bit surprised. "…Alright, she never was _that_ eccentric. Maybe she's a bit 'touched' in her old age…" Yet another pause as the one on the other line seemed to interrupt. Rufus's eyebrows raised again. "…No, I most certainly wouldn't say that's normal. She was easily old enough to be my mother last I saw her. If she did do something to herself, that's her realm. Scarlett and Hojo never had anything like this planned…"

One more pause, before Rufus sighed and shrugged. "I don't really know what to tell you, general. I'm not the foremost authority on her. From what I do know, she's probably as trustworthy as I am. She's the biggest woman of her word I ever met. She may be silly, but she's not malicious. You'll probably be fine giving her the aides/spies. I'd go out and meet her personally to give you a better report, but I'm not at liberty to leave this spot." Again, a pause. "Well, I suppose that will be fine. Whenever she has a minute. I'm not going anywhere. But you might want to consider the hazards of letting someone as…scatterbrained…as the one you described be aware of my existence. Goodbye."

Rufus put the phone down a moment later, and then turned back up to Reeve. The standing man crossed his own arms here.

"I take it that was about Maritza too."

Rufus leaned back a bit. "General Ragnar wanted me to evaluate her based on past experience." He shrugged. "The truth is I'm reluctant to give any evaluation of any employee of Shinra I haven't been around in years. Old 'Horse Laugh' seemed perfectly competent when I first met him, but Shinra employees can change pretty quickly. My old man was far less scrupulous about who he hired."

Reeve snorted at this. "Don't I know it…" He murmured aloud. Here, he turned and made his way to a chair in front of Rufus' desk. Once there, he slowly slid down into it, as he gave an inquisitive look to ex-President of Shinra Inc. "Just out of curiosity…what do you really know about her from your time? I mean, I never really got wind of what the military did. Your dad thought I was too much of a 'bleeding heart' to let get too involved in other things."

Rufus leaned back a bit and looked to the ceiling. "Not too much. I have no idea how she's looking so young now…but she's been around since my grandpa ran the company. Dad saw no reason to get rid of her, and neither did I. She was kind of too low on the totem pole for me to even care personally. She started off as some lab aide when she signed on…worked her way up the ladder after that. She worked under and with Professor Gast quite a bit, back when he was still trying to find a successor. She wasn't involved with the experiment that gave rise to Sephiroth though. Some people think that was a sign of disapproval with her versus Hojo."

Reeve caught the wording here. "…Do you?"

Rufus shook his head. "I may not know much about Maritza, but I know that she made her intents known. That's nearly legendary among old personnel in her field. The woman never married but she wanted a child. That wasn't possible. She had a deficiency in receptors to let her build up an endometrium. Nothing could implant. Now…she was pretty old by then, but she still could have been on that trip instead of some pretty young brown-haired lab aide. But she wasn't as hard on for science. I'm thinking Gast thought that some young twink with an eye for advancement wouldn't care one way or another for giving up a baby to science. He knew full well that Maritza would. If they could get her pregnant and have her give birth, she'd fight them tooth and nail before they made him an experiment."

Reeve raised his eyebrows at that. "So…Maritza could have been Sephiroth's mother?"

"Could have. Wasn't." Rufus simply answered. "I think that's what Gast ultimately wanted to do. Spare her finally getting a child only to have to give him up.

"Anyway…a few years down the road, my old man was looking for a new head of weapons development. Gast was going to retire soon, so he was looking for a new head of the science division as well. Maritza was a candidate for both. Her forte was always machines, but she was no slouch when it came to biology and genetics either. She wasn't nearly as far along as Hojo, but there was some dispute over whether she wouldn't do a good enough job. Besides, she was more in tune with Gast's research. She was a friend of his, and advocated his methods. She was waiting almost on the edge of her seat for him to get done with his Icicle Inn research and report what he found. Hojo, on the other hand, wanted to take the research in a new direction that built on Gast's earlier ideas rather than his latest hypotheses. Well…as you know, that decision soon had to be made a lot quicker…"

Reeve frowned a bit here. Through the eyes of Cait Sith, he had personally witnessed the last records of Professor Gast…Aerith's father.

"Yes…I do."

"There was never any evidence to implicate Hojo, except in the footage that was left in Icicle Inn." Rufus went on. "Hojo was pretty sure he had destroyed that, I guess. Either my dad trusted him too much, or the investigators he sent were too blind, or Hojo merely had them done away with and made more of his test subjects without anyone ever knowing about it. At any rate, as you and I both know, he never faced any wrongdoing.

"Maritza, however, had no doubt that he had done it. She had disliked him before…but after that day she hated him more than anything else in this world. She started playing a few practical jokes on him in the lab…which got progressively more dark and serious. Remember what I said earlier. She always did exactly as she said. If she told you that she was going to stitch a third eye to your forehead while you were sleeping that night, as sure as I sit here you would wake up tomorrow morning with four dimensional vision."

Rufus leaned in a bit more here, his eyes narrowing.

"…One day…a lab tech overheard her saying she was going to slip 'something extra' into Hojo's coffee one of these days."

Reeve got the innuendo immediately.

Rufus paused, but then leaned back and shrugged. "As they say…the rest was history. Hojo got the job and Maritza was kicked out of the science division, and no longer in the running for head of weapons development either. Even then, however, my old man was unwilling to just let her go, especially with how smart she was at making weapons and the situation with Wutai escalating. So he put her where she could do the least damage and the most good…Shinra Corps of Engineers. That's where she became such a good architect, and eventually she got a position back in weapons development…although that's about as far up the ladder we'd ever let her. But she made enough friends so that when she was put in the New Shinra she was able to get where she was today."

Reeve exhaled and shook his head. "That's a lot more information than I thought you'd know. Any ideas as to why she would want to join us, if that's what she wants?"

"Not a clue." Rufus answered. "No one could ever tell what she was thinking, from what I heard…except with Hojo. People saw it in her eyes as soon as she first heard the news that she wanted to kill him. However, he's dead now, and so is Hoeng. Only other thing that could have incensed her that much is wanting to ruin one of his experiments. She did that quite a bit before she stated her intent to murder."

This only left Reeve more confused. "Like what?" He asked. "He doesn't have anything left around here…does he?"

"Nothing I know about." Rufus answered. "So I'm at a loss too. At any rate, no matter what happens…whatever she does next in the next few months promises to be exciting."

* * *

Cloud didn't mind the fact that he was sitting in the snow, even though it was slowly soaking through his clothes and leaving his rear end numb. He didn't mind the wind either as it blew by, biting and cold as it was. He didn't even mind the silence of this part of the city, which was occurring today due to the lack of interest in going outside due to cold weather. Part of it was due to simply being hardened against all of these things. Part of it was not.

The ex-mercenary was back at the sparring grounds. Although it was a bit later than normal, Ragnar had announced that he still wanted to get some sparring in. Naturally, this morning had been a bit too hectic to keep to the normal schedule. He had already pushed back to get some time in with Aerith. Soon, any moment now, he should be arriving for their session. Currently…it was fifteen minutes after he should have been here. He had to be running very late. Cloud was beginning to grow impatient.

His fingers drummed against Event Horizon, balanced over one of his shoulders, and he slowly exhaled. In truth…he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about Ragnar being late. As soon as he got here, he would most likely top the record in his favor, after all. The man didn't think he would be so childish as to actually care about things like that. If there wasn't an upcoming battle with a deadly foe, he might not have.

However…the fact of the matter was that there was, and that they would both have to be in peak performance. And, unfortunately, Ragnar was outdoing him. Whatever had happened to him, it had made him superhuman compared to his own level of power. This couldn't be good for him.

Cloud reasoned that Ragnar had to be close to his own level of battle capability when he fought Sephiroth…perhaps a bit lower. Yet the kid had been thrashed within an inch of his life. Then there was how he had been so easily jumped by him when he first showed up… All of this indicated one thing to Cloud…Sephiroth was stronger than before. Much stronger. What the kid lacked in power he made up for with skill. He should have been able to at least hold his own for a while against him. Yet in the end, he hadn't. And that meant that he probably wouldn't have done that much better…

Now Ragnar was much tougher…yet he was still working out. That made it reasonable to assume that the kid didn't think he was strong enough to beat Sephiroth even now. That, logically, placed him below Sephiroth in skill and power. By extension, that meant that Cloud was also beneath Sephiroth. He wasn't sure by how much…but it had to be considerable. That wasn't good news for him. He had barely beat him last time. So what did that mean of his chances now?

Cloud groaned at the thought. Even when he had teamed up with the others and been at the top of his game, they had barely pulled off a victory. How would they do if stacked against him now? Tifa was back in shape…Barret had better weapons…Yuffie was still working out…Cait Sith was new and improved…and Aerith would be an addition this time. But Red XIII might not be at his best, and Cid was almost out. He hadn't seen him fight hand to hand since the fight against Bahamut Sin. No one knew what had happened to Vincent, or had heard any word from him. Even if Sephiroth had only been a bit stronger last time, they would have lost. Now…the conclusion was almost forgone.

This left the man frustrated. How did this split happen? Was it a mixture of biology and luck? Where did he suddenly find himself trailing? Cloud had been sparring for a month, and had made gains in that time. But he still knew he wasn't that much better. Not enough to make that much of a difference against Ragnar, much less Sephiroth. If he couldn't even handle the kid, then how would he fare against the big man?

_Damnit…this stuff didn't even used to bother me._ Cloud brooded to himself. _I don't even know what I'm afraid of. I used to not even worry about this stuff. I didn't ever think of strength. I sure as hell wasn't as strong as even the weakest SOLDIER when I got him in the reactor. Then it was heart…and luck. That's all I've ever really had going up against him. And it used to be enough in the end. I always found a way to put him down. So why can't I be satisfied with it this time? Why am I even wanting to see myself stronger? Why am I doubting myself?_

_…I don't know… Maybe it's just feeling insecure. I used to think of the kid as being the rookie in this whole mess. Now it's like he's the master and I'm the student. Maybe I'm still hanging on like Tifa and Aerith used to say… Yeah, I beat him. But I wasn't able to stop him from doing a lot of things. I wasn't able to stop him from grabbing me…and I honestly don't know if I could have stopped him from killing Ragnar…_

Cloud sighed to himself as he remembered what had set off his latest line of brooding. It had been back this morning…back when Maritza had made him her "offer". He still hated the idea of taking it. He didn't trust her for a moment. But she did say some things that were true, unfortunately. Whatever had happened to Ragnar, it had taken him beyond the level of what a body could do. Cloud was still confined to his, Jenova cells not withstanding. Psycho as she was, if Maritza was telling the truth then it might take him to their level again. If he intended to win next time he met Sephiroth, then he probably owed it to himself to make sure he was in the best shape possible.

_So why am I hesitating?_

_Do I think of this as a "cop out"? A cheat? An admittance of defeat? If I'm going to feel that way, then I should have years ago. The only reason I can even perform Omnislash is because of my Jenova cells and mako infusion. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel even better after I got out of the Lifestream. I may very well have gotten what I needed to beat Sephiroth from that. But I still can't help it… Even if she is telling the truth…this almost feels like its cheapening myself. It's almost like saying that I'm not good enough as is… But is that feeling legitimate? Or is it just me being stubborn and not accepting that I need to get higher?_

Cloud didn't know the answer. But before he could think about it anymore…the phone at his side rang. He heard it, but he didn't immediately answer. He tried to finish his train of thought first. On failing to reach a resolution, he sighed and turned down to his pocket. He reached in, fished around a moment, and then pulled out and raised it to his head.

"General Cloud here."

_"Cloud? It's me, Ragnar."_

"Hey kid." He answered, somewhat unenthusiastically. "When are you going to come out? I'm literally freezing my butt off."

An uneasy pause on the other end. _"Er…sorry, Cloud. I'm really backed up here. I've been spending time with Maritza all day, trying to get her and her soldiers set out. I haven't really formed a committee for this sort of thing, so I had to do it myself."_

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. "…Just an hour, kid. Like you said, we both need to be at our best."

_"Yeah, I know…I know… But I really need to get back to work. I really can't waste any time today."_

Here, however…Cloud felt himself stiffen.

"…Waste time?"

_"…I didn't mean to make it sound like that, Cloud…"_

"You had no trouble wasting time with Aerith's lessons today though." Cloud spoke, a bit sharper and colder.

_"Cloud, I didn't-"_

The ex-mercenary hung up before Ragnar could finish. After doing so, he turned off the phone, making sure that he couldn't call back. Then…still not satisfied…he found himself gritting his teeth and flinging the phone against the nearby brick wall as hard as he could. It shattered on impact.

_He thinks he's wasting his time with me._ Cloud thought darkly. _Great. I used to be the older, more experienced one…and now he's wasting time with me. He couldn't even defend himself from a bunch of thugs the first day I met him. I took him in to my house…trusted him…followed him…and now he's wasting his time with me. That little…_

Cloud clenched his teeth and smashed his fist angrily down into the snow. He seethed for a moment. But afterward, he swallowed back and forced himself to start calming down. Maybe it was as he said. Maybe he really couldn't afford to spar today. As far as Aerith was concerned, that was a bit more than friendship, after all… And even if it wasn't…why should he be angry? The truth was that if the kid did come out here and spar…he'd just be humoring him. Every one of their matches was a joke. There were no two ways about it. He was the superior fighter now. It didn't mean he had worked any harder or been anymore responsible…he had just been the one that fate or destiny had made greater. The kid was right…this would be a waste of time for him.

It drove the ex-mercenary nuts as he began to rise from the ground. He couldn't do this anymore. Something had to change. He couldn't just sit around and brood about it any longer. There was a gap between him and Ragnar now, and so there probably was between him and Sephiroth. He couldn't expect to resolve it just through these practice spars anymore. If he was going to wipe the smile off of his face next time they fought, then he'd have to be greater. And he had to do something different. And if he wasn't going to accept Maritza's offer…then that meant that he'd have to start putting the strongest muscle of his body to work in another way.

Cloud fixed Event Horizon behind him. After doing so, he turned and looked out to the street. He didn't see anyone immediately, however. And so he began to jog out off of the sparring field and out onto the sidewalk. He soon emerged onto the street, and saw it clearly stretching in front of him and in back of him. He stopped again to look down either direction, before he finally saw something. A lone trooper, probably an envoy, was walking down the street toward him.

The ex-mercenary turned and ran over to him. The envoy saw him coming, and came to a halt long before he reached him. He stood at attention and saluted as he got closer. When Cloud was finally in range, he too slowed to a halt and stopped in front of him.

"Good evening, general."

Cloud gave him a hurried salute, not interested in being formal. "At ease. Private…where's the nearest cadet weightlifting center?"

* * *

Sephiroth felt the ends of the tongs sink a bit into the newly softened metal as he grasped it. He smiled at this. It had become loosened in the fires of Da-Chao after all. It had taken nearly an entire day, but it had done it. Now it was on to the next part…

The dark man slowly drew the ore out of the liquid magma on the end of the tongs. On bringing it up and out, it gleamed like a coal. The ends of the tongs themselves began to deform from the heat it now possessed. Not having much time, he quickly brought it over to more solid ground. There, arranged neatly, was a small smithing station. While the ore had been melting, Sephiroth had set up everything he needed to be able to craft a weapon of his own. Cooling tank…frames…anvil…hammer…sharpening wheel…everything. And now it was time to work it.

It would be hard. Even Da-Chao could not turn this ore into liquid once again. That meant that he would have to beat it into a sheet himself. Likely, it would need to be heated in the magma again several times before it was finally flat enough, but Sephiroth was patient. After all…he had a bit of time yet.

The dark man rested the ore on top of the anvil. After that, he reached down and took up the hammer. Using his own power, he was able to conduct heat from the end of the tongs back into the lump of metal, thereby increasing its malleability a bit more. And the power he possessed was greater than the strongest smith in history. Despite his build and appearance, he was well endowed to be able to craft this weapon. And his mother relayed all the instructions he needed.

With that in mind, Sephiroth brought the hammer down for the first of many strikes, and the sounds of a forge once again echoed throughout Da-Chao.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	60. Help Me

Tifa exhaled a rather potent blast of misty breath as she reached the front door of the Seventh Heaven. It may have been winter, but she was hot and sweating after her morning run. She always was. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon now. When she had started, it was practically still night outside. But that was done, and now the day was officially beginning. It would be time to start breakfast soon before the kids and man of the house woke up…

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. _I may not be one yet, but I sure feel like a housewife…_

The woman reached into the pocket of her sweatclothes and came out with the key. She went to the doorlock, fumbled a moment, and then opened it up. The door swung open wide and she stepped inside.

She stopped almost instantly as an unexpected sight greeted her.

Food was already cooking. She could hear it frying on the stove, and could smell its odor coming all the way to the front. The odor wasn't exactly as pleasant as her own cooking, however…and some of it she could already tell was burning. The lights were on downstairs, because the sun hadn't yet risen enough to give adequate illumination for the bar and the kitchen. Seated at the table already were none other than Denzel and Marlene. Denzel was somber as always, but he was a bit more energetic this morning, it seemed. Marlene, on her part, turned as soon as she heard the door open, and greeted the woman with a smile.

"Hi Tifa!"

The young woman looked around for a moment, still a bit befuddled by this scene, but then stepped in a bit more. The door was closed behind her. "…Hi, Marlene." She answered after a pause, looking around. After a moment, she turned her attention back to the two kids. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"Cloud asked us if we wanted to come watch." Denzel answered. "He said if we did, we had to get up right now. He said he'd make breakfast this morning."

Tifa crooked her eyebrows at this. "Watch? Come watch what-" However, here the woman abruptly cut herself off as she realized what Denzel had said. "Wait…Cloud's making breakfast?"

Marlene nodded. "Yeah. It's taking him longer than it takes you, though…"

"And he's been saying a lot of bad words too." Denzel threw in.

Tifa felt a wave of both imminent worry and genuine amusement come over her. As her body shuddered for fear of her kitchen, her face began to break out into a smile as she started to walk forward. "I think I better go check on him then, and see how he's doing…"

As Tifa walked around the table and toward the kitchen, the burning smell grew more distinct. She could look through the window and catch a few glimpses of blond hair and a man's body moving around erratically, and she heard a few whispered obscenities as well. She suppressed a laugh. Cloud making breakfast? Cloud hadn't cooked a meal for himself in eight years at least, ever since he showed up at the Sector Five station. Before that, with his military career and living with his mother, she had little reason to believe he had ever made anything more sophisticated than a grilled cheese sandwich, if even that. She somewhat dreaded what she would find as she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The burning odor was stronger here, as was the sound of sizzling and cursing. Sure enough, hunched over the stove, already dressed and frantically moving around, was Cloud. However…he wasn't moving as he normally did… He appeared to be a bit stiff and jerky… He was also clearly struggling with everything in the kitchen. At the moment, he looked like he was trying to simultaneously scoop something out of one pan while he stirred things in another.

Tifa snickered again, unheard over the hissing, and then ran forward toward the man. As soon as she was up at his side, she took the utensil he was using to stir the pan out of his hand and went to it herself. Cloud, of course, was surprised at this sudden action, but after turning and seeing her do it, he immediately recognized who it was and left her to it.

"Oh…good morning." He said as he went about his work, instantly cutting back on the swearing.

Tifa laughed as she looked and saw what she was doing. To her surprise, she saw it was bacon. And Cloud hadn't even been using a metal spatula. He had been using one of the rubber spatulas she used to scrape batter or the like out of pans. She immediately put it to one side, hoping he hadn't burned it, and took up a real one as she began to get the bacon out. It was extra-crispy at this point.

"The kids told me you were making breakfast." Tifa mentioned as she did this. "What's on the menu?"

"Nothing fancy. Eggs and bacon." Cloud responded as he finished scraping out his own pan.

Tifa leaned forward and sneaked a peek into the bowl Cloud was putting the pan's contents. She saw a rather flat pile of brown and yellow egg material inside. The brown was obviously from being overcooked. She tried not to laugh again at the thought of how they were going to eat this.

"What kind of eggs?" She ventured.

"Scrambled." Cloud answered.

"Should have said 'fried'. I might have believed that." She teased.

Cloud cracked a bit of a smile himself at that. "Ha-ha." He sarcastically answered. "This is the thanks I get for trying to do something nice for a change and get us out of here earlier. I should make you cook every day for the next ten years for this insult."

Tifa snickered a bit, but then calmed down a little. "And why would we be getting out of here earlier again?" She asked as she finished with the bacon and began to take the pan over to the sink.

Cloud hesitated here for a moment. Tifa didn't look at him long, but she did notice something was on his mind, and he was hesitant to talk about it. He moved to put his own pan in the sink first. As he did…she saw him wince. He appeared to be holding his arms close to his body, and not lowering them. He was stiff too. Tifa was a bit intrigued by this.

"…Why are you acting like that this morning?" She asked, clearly referring to his mannerisms. "Are you in pain? Did you pull a muscle sparring yesterday?"

Cloud shook his head as he came to the sink and put it in. "He cancelled. I decided to try something new for a change. I went weightlifting."

Tifa gave Cloud an incredulous look. "…Weight lifting? Are you serious?"

Cloud was silent a moment, but then began to wipe his hands off on his pants and gave a shrug. "…Yeah. I thought I'd try it out for a change. Thought it might help. You should have seen the guys in there…" He said as he turned and began to go for the eggs. "I was skinnier than the wimpiest guy, yet I bench-pressed 125 kilos. I shocked them. But I'm sore as hell this morning…"

Tifa continued to look at Cloud, still puzzled. She never thought she would have heard about him weightlifting before. He hardly needed to, as his statement had just made clear. He may have looked skinny, but with his past "treatments" he was stronger than most men alive. Of course, what brought this on was still puzzling her…

"Anyway…" He started again. "I was kind of thinking… I thought I might come up with you to the training center for once… Maybe…" He paused here, and froze where he was, with his back turned and his hands on the bowl. Then, he managed to turn around and look to Tifa. "I don't know… Maybe you could…kind of show me what you do. You know…to limber up or something. Maybe we could even…spar a little."

This, naturally, made Tifa even more incredulous.

"…Are you feeling alright?" Tifa asked aloud.

Cloud shrugged yet again. "…Aside from being sore, yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I ask what brought this on?"

The ex-mercenary paused here. His fingers tightened and loosened around the bowl in his hands. He licked his lips and shifted a bit. In the end, he let out a deep exhale and looked back to the woman. His tone dropped considerably when he spoke again.

"…Tifa, I'm not stupid. After what I heard from Ragnar and what I've been through, I know that Sephiroth is worse than before. When we fought him, I was behind him in almost every way. Last time I fought him, it was only because he got too confident I was able to use Omnislash. I might be able to pull it off again this time around…but I'd be an idiot if I didn't try to prepare a bit more. I can't just go into it this time. I'm going to have to be at my absolute best. And I don't know if sparring alone is going to cut it. I want to try a bit harder…try something new. And I know that you're pretty strong and fast and you don't have any special adapations. So I thought maybe I should try and follow your example."

Tifa hesitated again. Once more, that man was figuring into their lives. It upset her. A part of her wished that they could all just team together and do this, like they used to. But she knew they couldn't. Some of them were far too out of practice…and even if they weren't she didn't know if it would make much difference. Cloud was, quite honestly, beyond them all. And if she had been flattened so easily by Loz back in the Church…then she knew that she couldn't really help against the bigger opponent.

She supposed what he said made sense. He had been working mostly on heart and determination this long. If he actually tried to "work out", in a sense, he might get a lot better and be able to do more with what he had. It was definitely worth a shot, if for no other reason than to make sure that the next meeting ended up with a win. It was a bit unconventional for her…and it did bring a lot of fears to mind that she rather would have pushed aside. But it might actually be for the best.

At last, the woman let out a slow sigh.

"Alright…but don't expect me to go easy on you."

* * *

_I hope I'm not getting myself in over my head…_

Cloud tried not to grimace as he looked down at himself. He had changed clothes for his first "exercise". Now he was wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, along with more athletic gripping shoes. It wasn't just that, however. It was also the fact he was wearing boxing gloves, a face pad, a mouthpiece, and was standing in the middle of a canvas ring.

This place smelled of even more human sweat than the weight room that Cloud had been in last night. This was one of the upper level training centers in the Planet Protector Army, where Tifa "horse whipped" her own recruits into peak physical condition. It was mostly combat orientated, which explained why most of it was dominated with mats where privates were sparring in hand-to-hand combat. It also explained why there were a lot more punching bags and the like devoted toward increasing one's speed and power when hitting. There were a couple of boxing rings too…which was where Cloud found himself right now. At least, inside one of them.

Marlene and Denzel were seated in foldout chairs nearby at the edge. Denzel was quiet as always, but he seemed to be at least paying eager attention to what was going on. As for Marlene, she looked uneasily at the imminent spar. Cloud was a bit uncomfortable about bringing them to see this…but he figured this kind of fighting was the mildest they could watch; in a controlled environment. Besides, there was nothing for it. By dragging Tifa out here to give him special lessons, no one would be left at home to watch them for the first part of the day. Tifa herself was opposite Cloud, similarly dressed and padded with her hair tied back behind her.

"Don't hurt Tifa, Cloud!" Marlene warned.

To this, Tifa, who was already springing up and down, turned and gave a grin. "Hey!" She ribbed. "You should be asking me to go easy on Cloud! He doesn't have his sword with him now."

That was true. Cloud knew he was stronger and faster than most people…but he wasn't as flexible or conditioned to fighting hand to hand. Swords and guns had been his forte. He didn't know how he would do now.

Tifa turned back to him, and then approached a bit. "Ok, let's go." She said. "We touch gloves and then we're off until one of us hits the canvas."

Cloud gave a nod…although he was a bit unsettled at how eager Tifa was. She was in her element now, after all. He breathed in and out a few times, tried to ignore the soreness he was still acutely experiencing, and then reached out with his own gloves. Tifa gave them a smack a second later.

Immediately, the woman put up her gloves to guard herself, and seemed to get twice as spry. She began to bounce around on her legs as easily as if they were springs, and started to circle Cloud. The ex-mercenary started to wonder how he got into this as he tried to stretch out his legs into a balanced posture and jump around a bit like Tifa was doing. He haphazardly guarded his own face, and tried Tifa in front of him.

"Come on." She said with a smile. "You get first strike."

Cloud winced a bit. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Who said you're going to hit me with it?" Tifa grinned back.

Cloud sighed and shook his head. He kept up with Tifa a bit longer.

"Come on. I'm getting bored waiting." She chided.

The ex-mercenary paused a moment more, and then inhaled. He gave out a weak jab. Tifa didn't even bother dodging. She simply smacked it away.

"What was that?" She asked with a smile. "Are you trying to swat a fly?"

Cloud grimaced and threw another. Tifa smacked this one away too.

"Whoa…" She sarcastically taunted. "I almost felt the breeze on that one."

"I don't want to hurt you." Cloud simply answered.

"All of my new recruits say that when I get them in the ring the first time." Tifa answered back. "You know what I tell them?"

"What?"

"This."

Cloud barely had time to see the pair of blows that Tifa gave him. First she smashed him in the face with a jab, and then gave him a hook to follow it up. Pain and blows rocked his head and face. He pulled back immediately afterward, feeling his face turn hot and sore as he raised his gloves to cover it. He was amazed. Weren't these gloves supposed to keep you from feeling hurt?

"Now come on!" She encouraged. "You're supposed to be faster and stronger than me! Show me!"

The ex-mercenary slowly lowered his fists. He still had a bit of a nervous grin on his face, but then came out of his pose. Sighing again, he began to come forward once more. Tifa continued to spring up and down and wait for him. Once he was in range, he sighed again, and then lashed out with a moderately stronger blow.

Tifa dodged this one, and gave him a powerful blow to his abdomen. Cloud's eyes bulged. He didn't expect that kind of force, and a sickened and painful feeling began to travel through his legs and torso. While he was still disorientated, Tifa smashed his face with another right hook, sending him sprawling back. To his surprise, he was staggering on his feet, and began to trip up back toward the ropes. It was only because he was caught against them that he didn't touch the canvas right there. Quickly, he pulled himself back up.

"You're on the ropes, Cloud." Tifa warned/taunted. "You better show me what you got pretty soon."

Cloud stared at her a bit longer. He wasn't nervously breathing now, now that he felt his brain rocked and his body sore. A bit of a frown was growing on his face. At last…he decided that she asked for it. He leaned fully back up, smacked his gloves together, and then began to approach Tifa once again. This time, she smiled wider, knowing he was finally going to do it.

The ex-mercenary didn't hold back anymore. Now…he fully lashed out at Tifa with a right hook. It was fast…faster than most boxers could punch. However…Tifa dodged it just the same. Cloud didn't let up, but gave another cross with his left hand. Again he hit nothing. Immediately, he swung out two more times, one with either hand. Tifa backed up from each one, both of them hitting air. She was pushed back further, however, and Cloud noticed it. She was going into a corner. She wouldn't be able to dodge him much longer if she kept up. Seeing this, he continued to approach, letting her dodge backward into it. In moments, she backed up a bit more and touched rope. There she stopped, though she didn't turn around. He had her caught in the angle. With this in mind, Cloud shot forward and lashed out for her face again.

Slippery as an eel…Tifa ducked and stepped forward, sliding right under the punch and coming out of the trap. Cloud barely had time to appreciate this before she gave him another punch in his sore side. He cried out and twisted at this, exposing his face. She answered by giving him three more lightning punches across it, sending him coming out of the corner and stumbling over his own feet as he did so.

Somehow, Cloud managed to recover from this barrage, although he was a bit dizzy and even sorer now. He tried giving another blow, this time to Tifa's stomach. Yet she blocked it again, despite how fast it was. He went for her face next…but that was blocked as well. No sooner did Tifa stop this one, however, than she ducked in and gave him a fist to the gut. That doubled him over…long enough for her to give him an uppercut. It was powerful and aimed right…and as it connected with Cloud's face he felt a powerful jolt knock his head up, and stars flooded his vision. His body loosely snapped back and hit the ropes.

The elasticity, however, sprung him back up the way he came, and for a moment he was back on his feet and seeing Tifa in front of him. But he was too dazzled, and couldn't keep his balance. So instead, he tried to lash out one last time to take Tifa with him as he spilled forward.

The woman merely dodged to one side, and his fist hit nothing. A moment later, his body's sprung momentum carried him forward and all the way down. He fell face flat on the canvas, and let out a massive groan as his body slowly came to a rest.

Cloud lay there a moment as his head cleared and the pain subsided. His senses were a bit of a wash at first. But as they came to, he became conscious of hearing a clapping sound. He grunted a bit, blinked, and then began to put his arms underneath him. As he pushed up from the floor of the ring, he got a better view around him. Throwing a taunting victory dance, Tifa had her gloves in the air and was prancing around his fallen body. She had a fan too, it appeared. Marlene was applauding her from outside of the ring.

Cloud frowned at her. "Traitor." He stated.

Marlene merely grinned in reply.

Tifa concluded her self cheering, and then turned back to Cloud. Leaning over, she offered him a hand up. He paused for a moment, but then took it and let her help him to his feet. "As good as I did against you…maybe I should let you handle Sephiroth." He murmured aloud in a sulking undertone.

"No you shouldn't." Tifa answered. "You're still much faster and stronger than me. And any of those punches I hit you with would have made my average cadet drink through a straw for the rest of the year. I had to hit you almost ten times before it did anything."

"Then why did I lose?" Cloud asked as he stood up.

Tifa crossed her arms at that. "Normally, that's what I ask my students to tell me. For one thing, you're too heavy on your feet. You probably used to need that to move your sword around or try to get more power behind it, but you should move faster if you're not going to just try using raw power. I'd try calthestenics myself."

Cloud frowned a bit at the thought of that. He had done that back in training. They were a good fast way to get a cup of sweat out of your body. "...Anything else?"

"You have good reaction time, but you didn't pick up on me fast enough. You have to train yourself to recognize moves and respond. On the other hand, I was only able to dodge you because I saw your blows coming. You need better power control so you don't telegraph so much. You were more than fast enough to outdo me in speed if you didn't telegraph it, and one of your jabs probably would have been enough to flatten me at only half power."

Cloud gave his frown to the woman. "I _was_ trying to cut back. You told me not to."

"I told you that so you'd be faster. You waste too much energy when you punch. You're too unfocused. You need to learn to fight more efficiently. You'll last longer and your opponent will feel it more."

Cloud bowed his head for a moment and took this all in. He supposed he could see it. He had a lot of hardware, but he wasn't using it in the best way. Most of his techniques were improvised or learned from experience. But he could do a lot better, he reasoned, if he knew how to properly fight. After all, he only took a basic training course in the stuff, and that hadn't prepared him much. He needed to work on improving what he had without wasting it.

With that in mind, Cloud exhaled again, and then looked to Tifa's face.

"Alright…what first?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, she whooped up on him. He was on the ground in less than a minute."

"I've seen this guy in battle. There's no way she could beat him."

"Heh…whatever. All I know is you better not say that to the Commander's fa-"

The two privates halted in their dialogue and came to a stop at what was in front of them. They saw that their spot had already been taken up ahead.

These two particular soldiers were in Tifa's unit. One of them had served for several months and was well aware of just how tough she was. The other was fairly new, and had a hard time believing that such a pleasant, mild looking woman would be so devastating on the battlefield. The former, a rather large man himself, had been trying to set the record straight as this private arrived to begin his first training session with the commander. Within the hour, the latter would not doubt her ability again.

The former had been doing some early morning training before it was time for his session to start. As such, he was one of the soldiers who got to see both his Commander and General Cloud Strife in action in the same arena. It was obvious to him now that she had him licked in some departments, but that might have been because he was biased toward her. After all, in her full fury she was terrifying to behold. Yet eventually they left off the sparring and went to less physical things, and he saw his own time drawing near to get started. As such, he had been off exercising when the rookie came in, and through one thing leading to another they got into this argument. They were still engaged as they made their way to the punching bags.

Yet as they approached, they noticed someone else who was unscheduled was already there.

A young boy…probably not even ten yet, was beating away at one of the white full body punching bags. He didn't have much in the way of form or technique, but he nevertheless had his hands balled into fists and was smashing away at it. Despite how young he looked…he was pretty strong. He actually made it shift with each one of his blows, and he was doing it at a pace and strength that would tire most people out. His brow was dripping with sweat, and it was soaking into his clothing, but still he was pounding away at it.

The former soldier looked at him a moment before recognizing him. He was one of the kids who had come in with the Commander and General. He must have gotten bored and tried some of this stuff out himself. However, he looked like he wasn't that bad at it. If he was a bit older and this mean, he'd probably mess him up pretty bad…

His companion, however, didn't know either way.

"Hey kid!" He shouted.

The boy didn't seem to hear at first, but continued to punch.

"Kid! You! At the punching bag!"

Only here did the boy stop, and turn and look to the man.

"What're you doing in here?" He called out to him. "This stuff is for army personnel use only. Are you in the army?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then get lost."

The former soldier turned to his colleague and frowned, and then looked back to the kid. "Forget him." He apologized, waving a hand at his companion as he did so. "He's just sore because he's about to get his ass whooped. That wasn't bad, kid. You're really digging into that thing. Got a bully you're wanting to give a bloody nose to?"

The boy didn't respond at first. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed and shy even to have been accosted in the middle of doing this. He crossed his arms behind him, and bowed his head to the ground.

"…Kind of."

Then, without another word, the boy turned and ran off.

"Why the hell are they letting these street kids come in here and wander around?" The newer recruit griped. "He's gonna get himself hurt if he hangs around here too long."

"You better shut up next time before you know whose kid that is." The other soldier responded, suddenly snapping around to the man and sounding more upset. "That kid came in with the Commander! It might be hers! I wouldn't be surprised, as hard as he was hitting…"

The other recruit snorted, but then walked forward toward the bag. He began to crack his neck, getting ready to pound into it himself. However, as he came up to it and looked down…he stopped. His gaze focused on the punching bag.

"…Damn…that kid was serious."

The former soldier looked down at the punching bag at this. He too soon paused in amazement.

One of the reasons a boy that young wouldn't go around beating a punching bag that hard was because, without gloves, a punching bag would quickly murder your hands if you beat it too long. A boy close to nine wouldn't normally be carrying boxing gloves on him, as this one wasn't, and as such couldn't beat a bag too long too hard. But apparently…that's what this one did.

Bloody knuckle prints were all over the lower bag.

* * *

"Rise and shine everyone! Time to move it out!"

As predicted, a groan arose from Elena's tent. She obviously still hated this entire setup. To be perfectly honest, Reno wasn't that happy about it himself. But complaining wasn't going to do any good, and so he lived with it. After all, things were going alright so far.

The plan had gone smoothly. As expected, the general hadn't the foresight to anticipate anyone crazy enough to flee on foot in the middle of winter. As such, the Turks, who already had pretty free reign throughout the Dome, had no trouble getting the stock cold weather gear and camping equipment they needed. After that, it was just a question of going out on a hike. Seeing as they were dressed like most of the outdoor troops, it was hard to differentiate between the two, and they went through fairly easily. They were stopped once or twice by patrols, but after seeing who they were cleared without incident.

As Reno had hoped, patrols ceased before they got out of range of the Dome due to a coming storm. That was both good and bad for them, as Elena had pointed out. Hiking through the Icicle Inn area in winter through a snowstorm was fairly crazy. The only dumber thing would be going on Great Glacier, where you would most certainly die under these conditions. Night, of course, didn't help. Yet all of them were rather tough. Elena needed help a few times...not from lack of strength but lack of pounds. The winds got pretty fierce, and they would push down a lightweight.

Krystea, on the other hand, didn't even appear to shield herself the entire walk.

Reno forced them on until they reached a certain minimum distance. He wanted to make sure the hard part was over for tomorrow. And he managed to. They had reached the point where the valley went downhill until the City of the Ancients. They still had to hike a bit, but from here on in it was much easier. That was where they broke camp for the night. Two tents, typically, with Rude and Reno in one and Elena and Krystea in another. Reno did have to give Elena a look when she expressed her unease nonverbally, but in the end she went with it.

It was a rough night. There was a chance they'd get windswept or buried, but luck seemed to be on their side. Just the same, even after turning in to his own insulated sleeping bag, Reno tried to keep "one eye open" so to speak, to make sure nothing came over them. He wasn't so worried about Shinra units by now. They'd never find them in this weather. But he did listen for anything else, like the tent caving in.

It was odd. More than once last night, he had in fact been awakened… But it wasn't by the storm or snow accumulation. It was by…some sort of strange sound. It was like something was moving around outside their two tents. It was weird… He reassured himself that it was just a wild animal, rare as it was up here. And yet…he didn't seem to believe that. Something inside him told him it wasn't. He didn't know if he was half asleep or getting superstitious again…

He had a dream too last night.

He dreamt something had come into his tent…and it had seemed real…

Yet with the morning light, Reno had dismissed this. After all, there were no signs that anyone had been there. Rude was snoring away, and he had a pain in his back from a rock that had been under him last night. The storm was over and the sun was out. They were in clear conditions for the rest of the day. Things seemed great. And so, the dream went out of his mind.

Reno was up first, already dressed and ready to roll. Rude was a bit slower, and was still rummaging around their own tent getting their things together. Once they were all prepared and equipped, they would strike their tents and bury them. They wouldn't be needing them again, and they were just extra weight. He had stepped out for a cigarette, but also to call over to the girls to get up and get moving too. As expected, their own flap was still closed.

After making his initial statement, a groan came from within the tent. "…Good riddance. One thing I'm not going to miss is living on this ice cube…"

Reno snickered as he flicked some ash from his cigarette. He moved to take another drag.

As he did, however, he heard an unzipping. He looked to the source, and found himself looking back at the women's tent. The opening spread wide, and a moment later…likewise dressed and ready, was Krystea. She seemed perfectly alert and prepared. She ran back her smooth silver hair with a gloved hand, and then pulled her stocking cap over it.

"About time you boys woke up." She teased, giving them a strange sly smile as she did so. "I've been ready for two hours. I've just been crashing in the tent. No sense in waiting out in the cold."

"Hey! Shut that flap!" A voice from within the tent called. "I'm not dressed yet!"

Reno cracked a grin and finished his drag…perfectly masking his unease. Yet another unusual thing from Krystea. It wasn't just that she was ready early, which was unusual. She was upright and dutiful when it came to things like this…but not this much. Two hours was pushing it, and somehow he knew she was telling the truth about it. Yet that wasn't all.

That smile… She had never smiled like that before.

It was…unsettling.

A moment later, his own tent unzipped. He turned back, and saw Rude quickly shoving his own cap and hood over his own head. After all, being bald wasn't a good way to retain heat. At any rate, he came out, and immediately turned to begin striking the tent. Reno gave a grin, and then turned back to the women's tent. "We're all waiting on you, Elena."

"Up yours!" She yelled back. "Cold weather makes me sleep in! I'm going as fast as I can! Shut the flap already!"

Reno snickered again, and turned away back to his cigarette. He was about to puff again…when he noticed something. The wind and cold had put it out. He frowned in response. Giving a sigh, he began to reach into his coat pocket for his lighter.

After fishing around a moment, however, he felt something unexpected. The lighter was there, but so was some sort of wrinkled paper. His eyebrows crooked at this. He hadn't felt this before because he had used the lighter in his backpack (He always carried more than one; any good chain smoker does). Normally, a person would have assumed that this was a bit of trash he had picked up somewhere, or maybe a note he forgot about. But Reno had a good attention to detail. He was a Turk, after all. He didn't remember putting any paper in his coat pocket.

The Turk looked up and over to Rude, Krystea, and the other tents. Rude was halfway through striking their own. Krystea was shutting the flap again as Elena scrambled through hers. No one was paying attention to him. Seeing this…he turned somewhat away from them, so as to put his back between them and him. Once that was done, he turned ahead again, and pulled out the piece of paper along with his lighter. He held it in front of him to get a good look.

It didn't look like much. It was wrinkled from sweat and usage, indicating that it had been in some person's pocket a while if not his. It had a few numbers and sizes on it, indicating that it was probably the tag from some stock good back in the New Shinra surplus. It looked honestly like a piece of trash, and one that could have come from his own coat. He realized he just might have missed it. Frowning a bit, he flipped it over and was about to put it away if not simply throw it out in the snow.

Immediately, he froze.

There _was_ something unusual about it. A message had been hastily and jerkily scrawled on the other side, as if someone had been in great pain and spasms while writing it.

_HELP ME.

* * *

_

_Knock-knock._

"Come in."

There was a pause on the other side of the door. While it happened, Rufus leaned back and calmly folded his hands in front of him. A moment later, the door was unlocked, and then opened from the other side. As it swung open, it revealed that Reeve was the one who was opening it. As it continued to open, it eventually revealed the person of the hour to Rufus. Likewise, at the same time, he was revealed to her.

Dressed in little more than a white t-shirt, boots, and dirty overalls was a strange woman. Rufus raised his eyebrows for a moment, and the thought immediately went through his head that this was a mistake. But then…he started to see the outline of her face, the way her eyes were set, and remembered pictures from the earlier days of Shinra's science division.

_General Ragnar wasn't kidding…_

"Well surprise, surprise…" Maritza announced, her own eyes likewise expanding as she saw who was seated there. "Chank my ass and call me Sparley. And the General thought it was so unusual that _I'd_ want to work for him. Aren't you supposed to be in about 73 bloody bits?"

Rufus answered by simply gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Commander Maritza."

"I don't work for Shinra, old or new, your ex-Presidentness." Maritza answered as she walked forward. "Titles mean nothing to me until General Ragnar gives me one. I don't suppose you've got Heideggar, Scarlett, and…dare I say…Crazy McCrazy shoved somewhere in this building too, do you?"

Rufus ignored this, and looked back up to the door. He gave a nod to Reeve. "Thanks for bringing her, Reeve. Sorry to take time out of your schedule."

"No problem." The man answered. "I'll leave you two alone, but keep in mind this conversation is being recorded, and I'll have to review it later." Without another word, he stepped back and shut the door behind him.

Rufus turned back down to Maritza. "No, I'm afraid that my old staff, with the exception of Mr. Reeve, is quite deceased."

"Glad to hear it." Maritza answered with a grin. "Where is ol' Hojo's grave, anyway? I need to relieve myself…"

"General Ragnar wants me to evaluate you and determine whether or not you're genuine about changing sides." Rufus continued, still unmiffed but unresponsive as well. "He figures since you used to work for my company, that for some reason that makes me ideally suited at looking you over."

Maritza gave a shrug and leaned back. "Fire away, Cutie. Speaking of which…" Maritza hesitated here, and then gave a grin. "How are you about older women?"

_Fine, so long as you can't tell the difference._ Rufus found running through his mind. Maritza looked younger than him at this point…though there was a time the thought of what she had just said would have revolted him.

"I think we'll start with the most obvious question." Rufus began. "Why exactly do you want to join up with the Planet Protector Army?"

Maritza gave a shrug. "Same answer I gave the General. It'll work out better for the people in the New Shinra as well as in the PPA if I come over here. The war can be ended far more painlessly if I devote my talents to you guys."

"How very noble of you." Rufus answered in a tone that indicated he thought her story was a load of crap. "You seem to be very altruistic. That begs the question why such a saintly woman as yourself would have been picked for a high position of killing people quickly and efficiently by General Leers. And your record shows that you are, indeed, very good at that. Did you simply tire of killing PPA and WGN, and wanted to take a shot at NSA?"

"I did what I was paid to do, same as you, Mr. Ex-President." Maritza answered, in a bit dimmer tone. "But for what it's worth…you could say that I've had a change of attitude over the past few months. A crisis of conscience or even a mid-life crisis."

"This crisis of conscience wouldn't happen to stem in part from your recent fall in favor with Admiral Ashiah and General Leers, would it?" Rufus calmly answered.

"First of all, I've never had favor with Admiral Ashiah." Maritza responded. "Second…I'd be lying if I said I was not a killer. I'd be lying even more if I said I wasn't good at killing. And in a war situation, you don't have many opportunities to consider the morality of your position or your opponent's point of view. Any military person will tell you that. I was in the NSA to win a war. So I got up every morning and went to work with that mindset. But you might say that thanks to my sudden 'mid-life' crisis that I woke up one morning and started looking at things a bit differently. Perhaps I saw myself in the mirror and wondered if I was as demented as the rest of the homicidal nutty nutbars in the NSA. The point is that when you ordered me and my unit to go up north to invade the Great Northern Crater, I was going to save lives. To me, the Gauntlet of Zeus is going to destroy far too many. Whoever has that weapon or the ability to build one is going to sentence the rest of humanity to an era of living in fear of instant annihilation. Now it's in the hands of a ruthless, amoral psycho. I'd align against anything that has that. Rest assured, if you were the ones who had built that weapon, I'd still be with the NSA trying to figure out how to blow you up before you used it."

"Duly noted." Rufus replied, unchanged. However, he had noticed something come over Maritza. A change away from being carefree and wacky and being more mature and serious had happened while she spoke. An air of sudden seriousness had swept over her. She seemed to be telling the truth about this…or at least wanting Rufus to seriously believe she was telling the truth.

"I don't suppose you'd like to outline for me a bit more what this 'crisis' consisted of, would you?" Rufus continued.

Maritza smiled plainly in response.

"Would _you_ like me to poke around your personal life and experiences?"

"I'm not the one whose loyalty is in question." Rufus simply answered.

"And I was not aware that I would have to treat enlistment in the PPA as a confessional, where I'd have to expose every deepest, darkest secret I hold." Maritza calmly replied. "I discovered something. That's all I'll say."

* * *

"So what's your take on her?"

_"She's telling the truth, at least as far as I can see."_

Ragnar frowned and let out a sigh at this. He turned a bit on his rotating chair and drummed his fingers against his desk. He had hoped for something a bit more definite than that, but that was hardly possible. He should feel lucky he heard this much.

"I need to know your absolute, foremost opinion on this." Ragnar said after a moment into the phone at the side of his head. "She's supposedly wanting to help us with the invasion, which means I'm going to be letting her in on our meetings. We're starting planning for the next big invasion this afternoon. If she's a double agent…"

_"I think you'll be alright. After all, you'll have her watched 24/7."_

"But why is she turning? Did she say anything more about that?"

_"Not directly."_ Rufus responded. _"But I'd say she has a personal reason. It's obviously one she's sensitive about. I'd say it has nothing to do with the PPA or NSA. If that is the case, then you shouldn't worry about what it is, so long as it keeps her loyal."_

Ragnar frowned in response. Somehow that didn't make him feel that much better. He almost wished she did suddenly profess an undying affection and belief in the PPA and its causes, to keep it simple. But if that was the case, he realized he'd never believe it. He would feel a lot better if he knew what she was thinking and what her motivation was. Until then, he wasn't sure how much security would be good enough.

_"You wanted my opinion of her."_ Rufus replied after the long pause. _"That's it. I can't give you any better."_

Ragnar sighed. "…I guess it will have to do. She's not divulging anything else to us unless she becomes an officer, so we can't try and work around her. In the meantime, she's starting to get huge things delivered from out of town, not just from your company. I don't want to sit on her much longer."

_"Then do as she says and get some people to watch her. That's your best bet right now."_

"Fine. Thanks for the review. I'll talk to you as soon as we get our next order."

_"Very well. Goodbye."

* * *

_

To be continued...


	61. Femme Fatale

Ragnar wiped some sweat from his brow and uneasily exhaled. A gnawing feeling was in his stomach.

_It's time… I suppose it's better to get it over with now…_

The young general drummed his fingers uneasily against the podium. It wasn't the crowd in front of him that made him nervous. Well…it was. He was always nervous before a crowd. But what worked for him on his first speech worked for him now…he had been through much worse. And he had addressed the assembly of PPA and WGN officers often enough in this very room. And though the situation was serious, that wasn't the sole cause of his worry.

He wasn't even nervous that Cloud had not been looking at him or speaking to him. He was over in his own corner talking with Tifa with the rest of their mutual friends interspersed throughout the room. Strangely…he looked a bit stressed out, as if he had been working hard. He still felt the sting from what he had said earlier. Ragnar wanted to slap himself again right now for having let that slip. Of course…he'd be lying if he said that he had no thoughts that it was a waste of time. He wasn't getting anything from his sparring with Cloud…and given the coming danger a part of him wished he would just stay out of it. He didn't dare say this, of course.

No…the biggest part was the fact that it would be the first meeting with ex-Colonel Maritza attending as a member of the Planet Protector Army.

Ragnar pulled at his uniform collar as he looked to the officers from the WGN. They already looked unpleasant, and gave Ragnar occasional looks of disapproval. Staniv had never consented to the part of the agreement that gave Maritza a commission in the PPA. To even have her working for their allies was infuriating to them. He only hoped that they didn't cause too much trouble…and that she didn't do something to make them regret it.

Ragnar looked to the time. It was a minute past their commencement of the meeting. She still hadn't arrived. He frowned at the thought. She had received her commission after being checked out by Rufus, but didn't want to attend until she had her own uniform. He had to have one run out to her. He hoped, in a way, that whoever was delivering it took their time. Then maybe she would miss this meeting and delay the fateful moment a bit longer…

The door abruptly swung open so hard that the smash against the wall sent an echo throughout the entire chamber, making more than a few people wince. They wheeled around immediately to the source, while Ragnar simply grimaced and put a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm late." He heard from the other side of his hand. "I had a devil of a time finding my way here with these piecemeal directions."

Ragnar sighed and told himself that he'd have to look up sometime. With that, he raised his gaze and looked out over his hand. Sure enough…there she was. She was in the tan uniform of the Planet Protector Army now, and had that crazed grin plastered across her face again. Her pips indicated that she was a Lieutenant now, and was in the reserve corps rather than active duty. Both sets of officers gave her a dark look, although there was far more loathing in the eyes of the WGN members. The room went silent, and all eyes focused on the newest officer.

Now that she was inside, Maritza looked over the risers of the meeting hall to see where she could find a chair. In response, many of the lower officers shoved their bodies over, trying to take up two seats wherever they could. The woman looked around for a moment longer before finally resting her eyes on a place in the front row, next to a rather large lieutenant. He seemed rather dark and aggressive looking, and scooted over a bit more.

Maritza kept her calm grin on, and walked up to him. "Pardon me…may I sit here?"

"It's taken." He snorted in response.

The woman hesitated here. "…I see." She slowly murmured aloud. She paused for a moment, seeming to think something over. She folded her hands and drummed her fingers on her knuckles. The man glared back, obstinate and unmoving.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of Maritza's eye, and she looked to it with an expression of shock. "What the hell is that?" She shrieked as she pointed out to the wall.

The voice was so loud and the change of attitude so sharp that not only the lieutenant, but the surrounding officers turned and looked. The moment they did, Maritza's hand shot out like a viper, seized the lieutenant's ear lobe in two fingers, and pinched like a vise.

"Ack!" The man cried out, and reflexively spasmed to one side, opening the space up again.

"Why thank you for being so gentlemanly!" Maritza answered as she released his ear, and then, acting like some old stuffed shirt lady, spun around and daintily sat herself down on the blank spot.

The lieutenant, on his part, reached for his ear in agony, and grit his teeth at the woman. One of his hands began to ball into a fist…

"Alright…we'll have order." Ragnar immediately shouted out before things could get any worse. This served to turn everyone's attention off of Maritza and back to the podium in the center of the room, where Ragnar was standing. "This meeting is now in session. For those of you who don't know already, the purpose of this meeting is to go about planning our next large scale operation. Now seeing as this is the only one we'll probably be able to get off before the New Shinra Army completes the Gauntlet of Zeus, it's going to have to be all out and hopefully the one that ends the war. Now…we have four…"

Maritza raised her hand.

Ragnar noticed this and cut off. He silently prayed that this was good. "…Yes, lieutenant?"

Maritza put her hand down. "Aren't you going to introduce me to everyone, General?"

Ragnar sighed. He was hoping that the few people who didn't yet know who she was would stay unknowing to hopefully make things more smooth. But he supposed since she was working with them now, they had to know sometime, and a formal introduction would probably be required.

The youth gestured to Maritza. "…Everyone, this is our newest officer…Lieutenant Selena M."

The woman immediately rose to her feet and turned to smile and wave at everyone before Ragnar could stop her. "M for Maritza, if you're wondering." She announced brightly, like the new kid in first grade. Ragnar heard this and immediately groaned. So much for trying to hide her identity…

"I just want to say a very big 'hi there' and 'hello' to everyone in the room!" She chirped. "I would have brought cookies, but I didn't know how many there were of you."

Maritza's happy greeting was received with a mixture of dirty looks and mutters under people's breath. A few looked ready to pull out their sidearms and shoot her right now.

"Please sit down, Lieutenant." Ragnar said after he felt this had gone on more than long enough.

Maritza waved again, and then began to sit. Halfway down, however, she froze and spoke up again. "And if anyone wants to chat, I live at 16 South-"

"_Thank you_, Lieutenant!" Ragnar cut off.

The woman turned to him and made a pouting expression that she had been cut off. After sticking out her tongue at him, she slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms indignantly.

Ragnar sighed again, and reached up to wipe the sweat out of his face. The part of him that was Bahamut was tempted to give a tongue lashing to Maritza, but Ragnar tried to press on. Once he had composed himself, he started again.

"…We have four lines of defense to deal with." Ragnar continued. "The first line of defense is, of course, the navy. Now they are in bad shape…"

"Whew, don't I know it…" Maritza said aloud in full volume.

Ragnar gave the woman a glare at having been interrupted. She didn't seem miffed by it, sitting plainly and calmly. However, she said nothing else. The others in the room glared at her again, yet she didn't seem to care. After swallowing again, Ragnar was composed to turn back to the audience and speak further.

"…But they are still dangerous, and we have the _Juggernaut_ to worry about. The next-"

Maritza turned her head to the lieutenant she had pinched and gave him a nudge. "Don't worry, boys. I'll take care of it." Again, she was at full volume.

The part of Ragnar that was Bahamut began to lose his temper. He swung his fist down on the podium, producing a smacking sound that was loud enough to get Maritza to snap around to him.

"Lieutenant…I would appreciate it if you stopped interrupting me and raise your hand before you speak."

Maritza gave a ready nod in reply. "Sure, sure. Order and all that boring crap. Got it. Continue."

Ragnar's own hand began to ball into a fist. Perhaps there was more to the reasons why her superiors wanted to kill her than she let on… Ragnar paused for a long time, but then managed to calm down enough to keep going.

"…The next line of defense is the Defense Grid. We'll have to find some way to destroy or disable it. Infiltration will be risky, but it's not entirely out of the realm of possibities. Third is the standing army. We'll have to fight our way through the remaining 200,000 troops that are still-"

Maritza's hand went up.

Ragnar swallowed and stiffened. By now, Cloud too was turning and looking ready to pin the woman to the ground with his sword. Red XIII let out a snarl. Still, the young general composed himself and went through the motions.

"…Yes, Lieutenant?"

"193,433."

Ragnar paused for a moment at this, confused as to what this meant and wondering what inane babble the woman was doing now. "…Excuse me?"

"The current number roster for registered troops, minus the three hundred that defected, is 193,433." Maritza plainly replied. "I wanted to clear that up."

Ragnar's calm face turned dark. He tapped his finger against the podium. His excess strength began to slip through…and chips of wood began to flake off from it.

"…Lieutenant…I don't want to hear another comment from you this entire meeting unless you are spoken to or it is a legitimate question. Is that understood?"

Maritza looked a bit surprised at this. She suddenly gave a whistle and waved her hands in front of her. "Whoo… Soooorry, Principal Vice." She gave in an exaggerated voice. "Sheesh, where do you keep the knuckle cracker? Do I have to bang erasers now?"

"She don't shut up, I'll crack her knuckles…" A murmur from Barret went out, just audible.

The part that was Bahamut desired to crack a bit more than knuckles. Ragnar was now seriously wondering if Maritza had some alterior motive…if only to drive them crazy. He didn't think he could restrain himself much longer. If she pulled one more stunt, he would have to do something. But what? Drag her outside? Tongue lash her? Would she even care if he did that?

Fearing what she would say next, but nevertheless trying to move ahead with the meeting, Ragnar inhaled deeply and looked back out again to the floor. "…The fourth and final line of defense is the New Shinra HQ Dome itself, which is armed with artillery, thick armor, and a shield generator. They can remotely-"

Maritza's hand went up.

Ragnar swung his fist down on the podium, this time making it crack a bit under his unrestrained power as he wheeled around to Maritza. He paused long enough to compose himself, and then spoke up.

"…Yes?"

"Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?"

That sank it. People in the crowd began to turn to her and yell. Others turned to the general and shouted for him to throw her out. They had all had enough of this. As for Ragnar himself, he stepped out from behind the podium and began to advance on the woman. That was the last straw. He was going to throw her out of this room himself…

The moment that he had stepped out from behind the podium and toward her, however…Maritza reacted. Abruptly, moving like the crack of a whip, Maritza dove for the side of the lieutenant she was next to. She grabbed his own sidearm, and in a flash pulled it out as she rose to her feet. A moment later, Ragnar froze as he saw her twist the gun around and point it right at him. The farther away officers went silent and snapped back in shock at what the woman suddenly did. Others, like Yuffie, only paused a split second before diving at the woman to wrench the gun out of her hands. However…it was a moment too late. Maritza shifted the aim of the gun slightly and fired a moment before Yuffie, the nearest, leapt onto her shoulders and wrenched her to the ground.

While officers began yelling and dogpiling onto Maritza, Ragnar shot back for a moment. A bullet wouldn't be enough to kill him now unless it was in a tender spot. But with his faster senses, he knew enough to not even bother looking down at himself an instant later. The shot hadn't been aimed at him after all. He saw the pistol had shifted at the last moment, and the bullet that had come out of it went to the side… He turned his head to look to the source…

"Get off me!" Maritza yelled from beneath the pile. "Look at the wall!"

Most of the officers kept piling on Maritza. But some of them did as they were told and looked where Ragnar was now looking. On doing so…they froze and went silent. Noticing this, others began to look up at well to see the cause, and likewise froze. This continued on through the entire assembly of officers, until each one was silent and looking up at the wall behind the podium, right where Ragnar had been standing.

There was a bullet hole in the wall…and a small trickle of blood was running down it.

The rest of the officers stayed frozen. The entire room was silent. As such, Maritza was able to give a grunt and literally drag herself out from under the pile of officers that had formed on her. Once she finally had managed to pull her legs free, one at a time, she tucked them underneath herself and began to stand. Once on her feet, she walked up to Ragnar rather calmly, smoothing herself out as she approached. On reaching him, she gestured out to the bullet hole.

"General Ragnar…meet Indren Lewis, spy for the New Shinra Army." She began as she breathed a bit to calm herself down. "They still do have spies, remember. Luckily I remember all of our high level ones. This one enlisted as a low level page in your army under the name Bernard Rock. I knew he had managed to get a position in this building if not in this very room, and that he found a way to get in the wall behind the podium. I would have preferred to have him taken alive, but we saw each other as we came into the building this morning. He was closer to the entrance. I was still a block away. He knew his cover was compromised, but he was a patriotic SOB. As soon as he had gotten enough information to relay, he was going to shoot you in the back, or simply do it the moment he was about to be uncovered. Plus he didn't know that I remembered exactly where he was going to be."

Maritza gestured behind her to the burly lieutenant. "I sat next to him because I could get his gun and he was in a good position to shoot. If I had tried to tell you that I knew where he was and he picked up on it, he would have shot you immediately. So I tried to piss you off to the best of my ability so that you'd get out from behind the podium and give me a clean shot."

The room was silent. Everyone had gone deathly quiet, and began to look uneasily to one another. Ragnar himself hesitated. He knew that name…Bernard Rock. He had seen him before. And with his new senses…he had detected unusual levels of anxiety around him before. But he had assumed it was general nervousness at the position, and he had written it off as him being nervous about Sephiroth. In retrospect…he began to realize something else. He was nervous coming in here today…but he realized he had also sensed nervousness nearby. Again, he had written it off as either coming from him or the others in the room. The part of him that was Bahamut cursed himself. What good was having all of these senses if you ignored them? If some spy was able to get close enough to you to shoot you, how would you do against Sephiroth?

Maritza had done more than she realized. She had exposed to him that he still had a long way to go before he gained mastery of his new powers, but that he had to before he encountered Sephiroth again. He had been too cocky and confident until now…thinking himself unbeatable in his new body. He had forgotten there were other ways to beat people that had nothing to do with strength or speed…

The people slowly began to stand up off of the ground again. People were still silent. The officers were all looking at Maritza again…but now their opinions had slightly changed. After all, if what she said was true…she could have just stayed silent and let Ragnar be killed. She wouldn't have blown her own cover. Perhaps she was genuine about helping out then… The WGN officers were still highly suspicious. It wasn't above their culture to have a person sacrifice themselves for the sake of convincing an enemy that an agent was on their side. But still…this was rather extreme even for them. Once they were all standing, Maritza turned around and looked back to the crowd. She zeroed in on the burly lieutenant. Quite calmly, she walked back over to him, and then held out his pistol to him.

"Here you go, Ace."

Somewhat hesitantly, the much milder lieutenant took the gun from the woman. Once he had it, Maritza, now very calm and proper, walked back to her seat, sat down, and turned again to the front. Now, she was in the full decorum of a responsible, attentive officer.

"Shall we continue?" She asked. "Or shall we take a recess to clean up the remains of Mr. Lewis' head?"

* * *

"We're here."

"Phew…finally."

"We're going to have to go through a checkpoint though. You got any ideas how to get through, Reno?"

"…Reno?"

The Turk raised his head in a dazed manner. "Huh? Oh…uh…let me handle it." He finally managed to spit out.

The others gave him weird looks at this, but he didn't pay it any mind. He didn't care at the moment. He was too busy thinking about that note he had received last night.

The four Turks were still marching through snow, but it was no longer a matter of hiking across barren tundra. They were coming down into the narrow valley between Icicle Inn and the City of the Ancients. Nearby was a wide gravel road, one that had been set down ever since the New Shinra took over the entire Northern Continent. It led straight down into the city, through the canyon that had once been murder to the New Shinra. The road had been modified up ahead so that one could drive completely through it without fear of negotiating any cliffs. It had been a major undertaking, but it was worth it for the speed it provided. Also, this was a good place to hold. Geographically, it was perfect, a fact that the PPA had exploited well. People had to move through the valley to get north, and so the NSA was able to build a checkpoint here and flank it with guards. They had built some more permenant installations for heavy guns on the cliffs, providing more than ample security. It would take days to get through this valley, during which time more and more troops and artillery could be gathered to mount a defense or flood the area.

The canyons were beginning to rise sharply on either side now. The Turks were being moved inward, pushed into a narrower and narrower space. As such, they were starting to move onto the gravel road. It was hard to tell. The fresh snow from last night had it covered, and no new troops or vehicles were in use today. They were, after all, still experiencing a lockdown.

About a mile ahead, clearly visible, was an armored steel wall built right into the canyon valley. It had a heavy gate built into it, which would allow things to move through if it was open. It also had an installation built into it, where a complement of guards were posted. This wasn't the thinnest point of the valley, but it still was pretty narrow. It had to be somewhat wide in order to fit enough room for a metal gate, outpost, and soldiers. Up above, built into the sides of the canyon, were turrets for cannon and machine guns. They slowly turned one way and another, lazily scanning the area. All in all…it was a scary place to be if you weren't on their side…

Yet Reno couldn't focus on this incoming danger. He only thought about the message he had found…

There was little doubt in his mind now that what he had dreamt last night wasn't a dream at all. Someone had come into his tent and left that message…probably the same sound he heard running around outside. Something inside him, based simply on a hunch, wanted to think that one of the girls had done it…one in particular. But they gave no indication that this was the case. When he tried giving either of them a hard look, as if to tell them that they should indicate to him what they meant, both of them simply looked puzzled and turned away. That meant it was probably someone else. But who? Who would even know him? If it hadn't been for that storm, he could have looked for clues in the snow…like footprints. But as it was, there was nothing.

Reno would almost have just as soon ignored it and given it up as a hopeless case. But something inside him refused to…even warned him about the danger of leaving this alone…

_Chill out, Reno…_ The man told himself. _You got to keep your head on. You'll need it for this next part…_

The four continued to walk on. As they dipped lower and lower into the canyon, the outpost came closer into view. Rude went ahead and took care of the preliminary stuff, radioing the outpost in and identifying themselves via code before they got within firing range. The sun was setting at this point, and descending into the canyon made it rather cold between the shadows and the wind. Yet still they toughed on. Apparently they would have to keep their gear a bit longer. The guns overhead scanned over them, but then went back to looking around again. After all, they hadn't been told to fire yet. There weren't any soldiers out already, but that didn't mean this wasn't guarded. They were probably just inside.

At last, the Turks were coming up on the steel wall. The gate itself looked cold and formidable. Just to the left of it from their side was an outgrowth from the wall that spread alongside it. There was a metal door on the front, with a peephole mounted into it. Smoke was coming out of a pipe at the top, and as they got closer they could hear a power generator working.

Reno pushed his distracting thoughts away, and moved to the lead of the group. He walked straight for the door, and brought himself and the group to a halt in front of it. Once that was done, he reached up and knocked. There was a momentary pause on the other side. Reno saw light moving from his side of the peephole, and at last an electronic lock disengaged. The door opened inward, revealing a single cold weather geared soldier standing at it.

"Yo." Reno greeted with a smile. "Mind if we come in? We've been hiking all day."

The soldier stared at Reno a moment, a bit puzzled by seeing four troops out here in the middle of nowhere suddenly walking up on an outpost. However, they had been cleared, and so he stepped back from blocking the doorway. "Leave your weapons outside, please." He instructed as he did so.

Reno didn't mind. He reached into his coat and pulled out his nightstick, and proceeded to calmly set it next to the doorway. Krystea likewise unzipped her coat, pulled out the Valentine, and set it next to the door along with it. Elena pulled out her own sidearm with the materia attachment, and set that down as well. The soldier looked expectantly at Rude for a moment, but after seeing him fail to react he slowly exhaled and then gestured inside.

Reno walked in first, followed closely by the others. He was greeted by a pleasant feeling of warm air as he came, as well as electrical lighting. He looked over the interior as he entered. It wasn't much…pretty much a living barrack area. There were three bunk beds, accommodating six soldiers. There was a card table where three of the soldiers were playing a game. The other two were at one side of the chamber, seated in front of an assortment of controls and equipment mounted into the wall. It was probably both for operating the gate as well as radioing in if necessary. There were also a few things for clothing, eating, and showering, but all of it was in the same room. Reno tried not to grimace. He didn't want to think of what daily life was like out here…

As Reno and the others entered, one of the ones at the controls turned. Reno looked to him, and saw that he had the markings of a higher officer. He was probably the one over the others. On seeing them, he stood up and began to walk over to them.

"Hi there." He said as he approached, extending his hand to Reno. The Turk thought of ignoring it like he usually did…but he didn't want to get any more suspicion on them than they had to. He took it and shook it. "I'm Lieutenant Chalmers. I'm enough in the know to recognize you four. The Turks, correct?"

Reno cracked a grin and gave a nod. "You're keeping on top of the game, I see, Mr. Chalmers." He answered as he withdrew his hand. The last of the Turks entered here. Reno didn't turn to see it…but he heard quite distinctly as the soldier at the door immediately closed it again. He also heard the clicking of a lock. With that in mind, the Turk gave a glance over the room…making sure that he knew where everyone and their weapons were...

"What can we do for you?"

Reno gave a sigh and a shrug. "Well…we're on a mission down in Neo Junon, but thanks to Colonel Maritza going AWOL we weren't allowed to just fly there. We're having to go on foot instead. It's a royal, category five pain in the ass, but we do our job whenever we're assigned to one. We need to get through this checkpoint and head on down."

The lieutenant readily nodded. "Sure, sure. I'll get it opened for you. Just give me a few minutes to radio ahead to the guns to tell them to stand down. Alright?"

Reno didn't answer this, but the lieutenant didn't seem to wait either. He turned and began to walk back to the console. Reno eyed him as he did so, although he didn't say anything to stop him. However…his suspicions were now fully aroused. The people at the Dome had more than enough time to notice that the Turks were missing. They might have radioed ahead to their outposts… If that was the case, then they might need to get out of here a bit quicker.

He cast a glance back to Rude. The Turk didn't need any further words or gestures. Pulling off his outer gloves, he began to make his way over to the console as well. Reno also took note of one of the door guard moving over to one side…closer to a gun that was against the wall. Elena seemed to already pick up on this, however, and slid over to him as well. The room was silent save for some moving around on their parts. It increased the tension a bit more. At any rate, Reno turned over to Krystea next, trying to see she made sure she knew her part.

To his surprise, she had already moved. That was weird. He hadn't heard her shift positions... He turned his head around, actually having lost track of where she was in the room, before his eyes rested on her. He soon received another surprise at what she was doing…

"Ugh…it's sooo warm in here…" She said aloud as she walked up to the three soldiers at the table. Reno took one look…and noticed that her gait was not entirely benign. She moved to unzip her coat, and then proceeded to take it completely off. She threw it to one side…exposing her new shapely curves and her unbuttoned neck region. Then, not seemingly satisfied with that, she somehow managed to pull off her boots with her feet without untying them, and then unzipped her snowpants as well. This, in turn, exposed the little skirt that hung her hips, and her long, perfect legs. Last but not least, she reached up to her head and pulled off her stocking cap. In response, her smooth, perfect silver hair seemed to fountain out over her shoulders. She smiled an odd little seductive grin after she was done.

"That's much better." She remarked aloud.

At this point, Reno had an eyebrow crooked. Despite the break in procedure, he risked a look back at his companions. Rude seemed to have forgotten all about his task, and his mouth hung slightly as he stared at her. As for Elena, she looked overwhelmed, and even a bit disgusted. Reno looked back to the woman, and felt a bit unnerved himself. What exactly was Krystea trying here?

However…he soon realized that her actions were effective. The six men in here hadn't seen a woman in months…maybe longer. And Krystea's new body was, in all honesty, rather shapely and appealing. He soon saw that she had gained the attention of every man in the room. They were all halting in their duties, including the calls that the lieutenant was going to make, and focusing on her. A bit more and they'd be ogling…

Krystea seemed to move smoothly over to the men at the card table. The three men were transfixed on her as she did so, having forgotten about their game. Once she reached them, she stood on the blank side of the table. She then leaned over and appeared to look around at their cards and game. As she leaned…she gave them all a wide view of her inner curves…which they, rough as they were, made no secret of drinking in.

"What're you boys playing?" She asked, her tone like that of a seductress.

The three were stunned for a moment. It was just like a scene out of one of those old movies where the men were tongue-tied in the prescence of a lady. Reno didn't think something like that was actually possible in today's day and age…but they were dumbly acting the parts.

"Um…uh…blackjack…ma'am."

_Ma'am?_ Reno thought to himself. _Sheesh…I don't believe this…_

Krystea smiled and leaned on the table a bit, putting an elbow up and resting her head on it. "Oh?" She innocently asked. "And what are you playing for?"

Again, the men fumbled a moment before one of them managed to speak. "Er…cigarettes…beers…stuff like that… Few bucks now and then…"

Krystea formed a pouting expression. "Well that's no fun." She stated aloud. After that, her seductive smile returned. "How about we raise the stakes a bit on this next game? I don't see any chairs around here for me to sit in. So I'll just have to make do with one of you boys' laps. Whoever wins this next hand gets me."

"Um…Krystea?" Elena began to speak. Reno didn't see her, but her face was now nearly aghast.

However, on hearing this…Reno realized something else. He wanted to look back to see Elena's reaction, but he found that he couldn't. All of the sudden…his muscles seemed to have frozen up. His gaze was fixed on Krystea. It wasn't just mere lust. It was like something inside him was making him look at her…and that he couldn't turn aside if he wanted to. Wanted to was appropriate…because every time he heard her voice…it seemed to be tickling something in his brain…made him want to look away less and less…

At any rate, the men were putty in Krystea's hands. They quickly turned back to their game and played through as fast as they were able. In no time at all, there was a winner. The man on Krystea's right came out with twenty. He nearly exclaimed for joy at it, and turned over to Krystea. The woman looked up to him, her pale green eyes large and entrancing.

"Guess you're the big winner." She spoke aloud. Very calmly and smoothly, accentuating everything about her features, Krystea pushed herself off of the table. She turned slightly, and then began to walk up toward the man. Again, she swayed her hips to emphasize her curves, and Reno felt whatever hold was on him tighten… She was soon up to the man. He paused a moment, but then readily scooted away to make room for her as he came to his senses. He was so frantic that he pushed it well away from the table, actually making himself diagonal to his two friends. She slowly turned and aimed her rear end toward him, and began to sit…poking it out in front of him. Reno saw the man nearly salivate.

However…at that point, she froze.

"Actually…I prefer to sit _this_ way."

With that, she stood back up, and turned around so that she was facing him. As Reno watched in growing surprise at Krystea's behavior…he saw her straddle the man, putting her legs around his body, before sitting down on his lap. As she slowly came down, she put her arms up and around his shoulders. She didn't enclose him. She just let her arms rest there. Still smiling, she slid down in front of him.

The man was paralyzed. He could only stare and gawk as Krystea flashed her pale green eyes at him. Reno wanted to say that he was a captive of his own lusts…frozen from being enamoured with this attractive woman.

But he couldn't. Something seemed strange about this… Something was weird. It wasn't so much as if the man was in the woman's arms and he was drinking her in…

It was almost like…he was a frozen prey item in the grasp of a large and dangerous animal…

"So, big winner," Krystea let slide from her lips in a lusty undertone. "How long has it been since you've had a woman this close to you?"

Krystea pulled one of her arms back, and began to run the tips of her fingers over the ears of the man she sat on. The soldier broke out into a sweat and stammered. Reno, by now, realized he truly couldn't look away…but he was caring less and less. The only person who still looked disgusted and unsettled was Elena. The other men were transfixed on Krystea. Yet even Elena could no longer respond to this. Something was freezing her in place too, though Reno didn't know it. All he could do was watch Krystea and the soldier…

And begin to fantasize himself being in that chair…

"Uh…five years…ever since I left Midgar…"

"What a pity…" Krystea nearly whispered in response. Her fingertips went to his face next, and began to trace along them. Her other arm began to pull back. "What did you do with her?"

The man swallowed. "We…um…had dinner…saw that show…'My Bloody Valentine'… Then we went back to her apartment…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Krystea gently answered as she smiled wider. Her fingers moved to the man's lips and began to trace over them. Her other hand was back now, and she dipped it down, this time moving to the space between the two of them. "I was kind of thinking about that…"

The man paused, dazzled again. "…About what?"

"You…" She answered in a bright, soft voice. Her one hand brushed back across the side of his head, pushing back his hair.

Then…something impossible occurred.

Krystea pulled up her other arm…and revealed that she was holding none other than her _own _gun as she pointed it against the man's head.

"…And my bloody Valentine."

Krystea pulled the trigger.

It was as if the men had been lulled by a snake charmer. The man Krystea sat on never even looked surprised before she unloaded. The bullet that exploded from the Valentine instantly killed the man…and tore through his skull to sail across into the next soldier at the table. It tore through him too, and blew at last through the third and final soldier at the table. Despite the deafening sound, and seeing three men blown away with one shot, their blood spraying up…Reno still found himself partially immobilized. He could barely tear his eyes away from Krystea…or get that image of him in that chair out of his mind…to look away to another part of the room.

Krystea moved quickly. Her face was not angry or tense. In fact…it was the same lusty look it had been a moment ago as she spun around and blew away the soldier at the door. After that, she turned and let the man still seated at the console have it. Rude was near this man, and it wasn't until blood erupted from him and splashed onto his own body that he snapped out of it enough to leap back. Here…Reno noticed that Krystea actually paused for a split second. He didn't know why at first.

Then he saw the last man: the lieutenant. He blinked once as his relaxed, casual expression was slowly painted over by one of horror. It was as if he had been under a spell, and was only now coming out of it. Shocked and horrified at what the woman had suddenly done, he whipped around and reached out a hand to go for the Emergency Alert button on the wall, to signal for help and let the Dome know this place was ambushed.

This was what Krystea was waiting for.

A gunshot later…and the man's hand exploded into a red splatter.

Reno was stunned. He actually was rendered silent for a moment, which was quite an accomplishment. He looked as he saw the man collapse to the floor, wringing his wrist in agony. The other Turks stared at him blankly, shocked not so much at his condition as to how Krystea had done that. Reno turned and looked back up to the woman. She had finally lost her seductive look, but she was still calm and smiling. She blew on the end of the Valentine as she began to walk forward toward the man. The other Turks were silent. Krystea's sudden and totally unexpected lashing out had left them immobilized… Even a bit…frightened. They hadn't seen anyone act so ruthless and nonchalant in their lives…and this was including themselves.

Krystea was soon up to the man. He looked up and saw her, and vainly tried to reach along the ground for his weapon with his one remaining hand. Before he could, Krystea was on him, and smashing her boot down on his limb. The sounds of bones breaking went out as she did so, and the lieutenant snapped back and writhed in pain.

The woman let him moan for a moment. As Reno watched…her eyes seemed to flash…almost as if she was enjoying it. Then, once he calmed down, she put the barrel of the Valentine against his forehead.

"Tell me something." She stated. As she did, she reached over to the console. A moment later, she picked up the radio, and extended it down in front of her. "Command radioed you earlier. Told you to expect us, didn't they?"

"You crazy bitch…" The man spoke aloud.

Krystea responded by turning over and pointing her gun at one of the man's fingers. She blew it off a moment later.

Again, the man screamed out in agony.

Elena couldn't take it anymore. "Krystea…what the hell are you doing?" She cried out.

"My job, in case you haven't noticed." Krystea flatly answered, not even looking up. "Alright, wise guy. You have one hand and four fingers left. You want to have a pair of hooks on your hands for the rest of your life, then by all means keep pissing me off. You want to keep what digits you have, you'll tell me what I want to know."

The man breathed sharply for a few moments. Rude was nearby, but didn't know what to do. Krystea's mean snap had him a bit on edge, and he seemed unwilling to get close. Just as she had seemed to hold them before…now she seemed to be keeping them at bay. Only this time…it was out of an energy of darkness and fear.

The lieutenant smoothed himself out a bit more, calming down. He looked back up to her…and saw her predatory green gaze hovering over him. He swallowed.

"…Yes."

"So you were going to call us in, correct? Have a whole regiment of troops coming at us?

The man swallowed. He began to sweat, but not just from pain. "…Yes."

Krystea held out the radio in front of her. "What is the channel for the gunnery command in this valley? Tell me and I'll set it on it. And don't lie. I know all of the emergency channel numbers."

The lieutenant paused a moment, but then realized he had no choice. "…23."

Krystea reached up and turned the console to that channel. The Valentine stayed on the man's head, and her boot stayed on his remaining hand.

"You screwed around with me the moment I walked in here." Krystea calmly continued. "So I screwed around with you. It's not my fault you men always think with your underpants." Krystea turned back down to him and held the radio up to the man's head.

"Now you have two choices. You can either very calmly and very businesslike clear the four of us through this canyon…or you can have me blow your head off. And if you try anything funny…I'll do _worse_ than kill you."

With that, the Turk put the radio up to his head and ear and pressed the button. A sound of static began to go through the now silent room. The lieutenant looked into the burning green eyes of the woman and swallowed. After a somewhat long pause, he found his voice and began to speak.

"Artillery Command? This is North Gate Outpost. Come in."

There was a moment of static, but then a voice. _"I read you, North Gate Outpost. Is something wrong? We heard gunshots…"_

"Those weren't gunshots." The man immediately corrected, nearly too quickly. "That was…the generator. It's a bit on the fritz. We were banging on it. We've got it working again now."

Krystea gave the man a wide smile of approval at this.

"Listen…we just got a message from command. They gave us the ten-forward to let these four people I've got down here through. They're the Turks. They're the special agents for the NSA. It's best we don't hold them up."

_"…Lieutenant, you just radioed me six hours ago telling me that we were supposed to detain them if they came this way."_

The man swallowed, but stayed calm. "I know, I know…but they've been checked out. I got the message that it was a false alarm. The General's moving them south…to…make sure no one else defects. They have a…a…"

Krystea realized he was floundering here. She raised the radio away from his head and to her own. She smiled and flicked her hair once, taking on a far more amiable attitude. "This is Krystea of the Turks. We have a notice here authorizing us to move forward on our mission. It's signed by the General himself. We could show each and everyone one of you out there that it's legitimate, but that would take forever and we're on a tight schedule. So will you settle for the General's confirmation code?"

There was a pause on the other end. Krystea pulled the radio away from her mouth and patiently waited. It took about a half minute of silence, but at last a voice came through. It was a bit irritable.

_"…Fine. Go ahead."_

Krystea looked up to Rude here, and handed the radio out to him. He looked at it and stiffened a moment. He nearly drew away from Krystea as she reached out to him. However, after a pause, he was able to compose himself. He took the radio from her hand and exhaled. Becoming as boldfaced as possible, he raised it up to the side of his head and began to say the code. He had it memorized by now, after all.

As this went on, Reno turned and looked to the door outside. He looked back to Krystea, but saw that she wasn't looking at him. Confused, he turned back to the door, walked up to it, undid the locks, and then swung it open. A blast of cold air hit him, but he bore through it and poked his head out, turning to look to the side wall of the building.

There was his nightstick, Elena's gun…and an indentation in the snow where Krystea's handgun had been.

The Turk ducked his head back inside and looked to Krystea in disbelief. She _had_ put her gun down. The guard didn't let them in until they removed weapons. And yet…she had it again. She had pulled it up from her side as if she had never put it outside. Yet…the only time she could have gotten it is if she would have put it down and then taken it back up again. He supposed she could have…because he wasn't looking…but that was too obvious. That guard would have had to have seen it.

But…how else did she get her gun back?

Rude finished with the code, and handed the radio back out to Krystea. The woman took it, and then lowered it back to the lieutenant's head. There was a pause on the other end, before a long sigh came out.

_"…This is too damn irregular, lieutenant. Are you sure everything is fine down there?"_

"Everything's fine. Situation normal."

_"Just the same…I'll give clearance after I double check this with command."_

Krystea pressed her gun a bit harder against the man's head…indicating he had better find a way around this.

The lieutenant swallowed, and then spoke up again. "Look…they're in a serious hurry down here, and they need to get to Neo Junon. They gave me this code so that they could bypass this kind of stuff. I'll take full responsibility for anything that goes wrong. But I need to let them move right now."

Having calmed down a bit from the initial shock of what Krystea had done, Reno's own brain began to work again. Quickly, he reached over and snatched the radio from Krystea's hand, and brought it up to his own head. "Officer, all you need to do is tell command that we are in a hurry to try and stop a potential defector from making contact with the PPA, and they'll understand. This is irregular, but this is the only way we can keep it quiet. But we need to move out right now. Alright?"

Reno brought the radio down. That should have done it, though. The NSA didn't know precisely if they were running away. All they had was the word of some peon. Even if they didn't believe them, it would at least cause enough of a delay to get away with any hope. Again, there was a long period of silence. The Turks waited nervously, hoping that they would buy it.

At last, another sigh went out.

_"Fine. But like you said…it's your ass. I'm placing that call as soon as I sign off. Gunnery Command out."_

The radio sounded a blip of static from the other end as the person shut off. Krystea smiled. She calmly replaced the radio on the console, and then looked back down to the man she had under the gun.

"Thank you." She greeted, before shifting her gun over his heart and pulling the trigger.

The other three Turks recoiled as the sharp sound went through the outpost room, and the man hunched against the console went limp forever. Yet as Krystea replaced the Valentine in her side holster and looked over the console again, Elena recovered and glared at her.

"Are you totally insane?" She nearly screamed at her. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I was getting us out of this, you ingrate." Krystea nearly sneered back as she began to look for the right controls. "Why are you all so shocked about this?"

Reno let out a nervous chuckle and wiped his brow as he turned and looked over the dead soldiers. "This whole 'Dragon Lady' thing was a bit crazy… And how you suddenly-"

"Give me a break." Krystea groaned, rolling her eyes for a moment before continuing to look. "You all act like I grew acid dripping tentacles and melted their faces off. I knew they were horny guys the moment I stepped in here, and I knew they were going to call on us. So I used what I had to distract them until I could kill them. At what time did I do anything out of the realm of work or what we were intending? We _were_ going to kill them, right? We weren't going to leave them here to try and alert them as to how we slipped right through security, were we?"

Reno hesitated for a moment at this. He moistened his lips and looked up to the ceiling, and then gave an uneasy shrug. "True, but-"

"But nothing." Krystea snapped back. "I did your job for you, quicker and easier than the rest of you wanted. I played the part of a Turk. End of job. End of mission. End of story. Why should you three be the only people who go around getting rid of witnesses? Instead of bitching, you should try and see how we're going to get through this canyon before they find out our story is full of crap."

Reno didn't answer. Neither did the others. Elena still looked uneasily at Krystea, but as for Rude, he paused only a moment before trying to appear normal again. Krystea went about her work again, and started pushing some buttons.

The red-headed Turk wasn't sure how to answer that. The truth was…that was indeed what they were planning. They had been moving in position to ambush them, and in the end they probably would have had to kill them or made sure that they wouldn't be moving around or talking for a while. That was the way the Turks operated, just as Krystea had said. And as for the whole seductive act…it worked, didn't it? Reno had impersonated…intentionally and unintentionally…a drunk lots of times in order to ambush someone. The name of the game was getting your opponent off guard and then killing them. Krystea had done that part well. So what was wrong? What was there to be upset about?

Plenty.

It didn't matter that what Krystea had done was something a Turk would do, because it wasn't something _she_ would do. Krystea would never flaunt herself to distract a man. If any of the men had acted the slightest bit interested in her in the past, she probably would have slapped them across the face with the back of her gun. Also…Krystea did as she was told. She went along with plans, not out to form her own. And she was more merciful. She didn't kill people when she could avoid it, and she _definitely _didn't use the kind of torture methods she performed on the lieutenant. She certainly didn't swear this much either…or get this brittle.

Yet even after that, there was a lot of reason to worry. When Reno had saw her go through her routine…he found himself as mesmerized as the others. He couldn't deny it. He actually…visualized himself with her… He knew it was an act at best from the start, and yet he had gone along with it as it was real. And the more she talked, the more he had felt his will slipping away. Everything she did not commanded the world around her. When she wanted to seduce someone, everything she said was a lure and temptation. When she was angry, the world around her grew cold and dark. And when she was defensive…no one would dare challenge her.

Even now…as Reno was beginning to desire to challenge her…he couldn't bring the will to do it. He could almost swear that he felt, out of all things…fear of her.

_Elena was right. Something is wrong with her._

Reno thought this a moment, but then quickly shoved it into his brain, under his shield of smiles and cockiness. He didn't wish to let her know that he saw something wrong. He was beginning to think that she might lash out unexpectantly if she knew that. Krystea was quickly becoming someone he didn't recognize…and it was scaring him more by the minute.

"Well…sun's almost down." Reno announced at last, trying to sound bright and chipper again. "And it's not like they have the general on 1-800-LEERS. It'll take them at least 30 minutes to get through all the channels and get a message back. Even if they don't go for it, we have a head start at least. By then it will be dark, and we should clear the rest of the valley easy if we're careful."

Elena frowned. "…We're hiking all night?"

"Of course." Reno answered with a shrug. "There won't be a place to rest until Neo Junon, and this place ain't safe to stay the night anymore. Hopefully by tomorrow afternoon we'll be there, and then we can get a boat and get out of here."

"Let's not dawdle then." Krystea answered as she turned away from the console and began to walk to her cold weather gear. Again, her personality had changed…now more bold and commanding, almost as if she was leading the group. "I'll set this gate on a one minute delay, so hopefully they'll think they shut it behind us. Hopefully this is the last of the New Shinra we'll have to kill to get by."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	62. No Holds Barred

Another step done.

Using not one, but two tongs, Sephiroth lowered the gigantic flat sheet he had pounded out of the initial lump of metal back into the flames once again. It easily spanned a few yards long and wide, and it nearly floated on top of the liquid as he placed it back in. However, he managed to lower it back into the lava, and then released it. Afterward, he stepped back from the edge of the magma and waited.

He would pound it even flatter before he started the next steps…the folding. The true technique of making a blade powerful enough to cut through anything was not in the edge, but in the folding of steel. The people of Wutai had rediscovered that technique long ago…and supposedly great Leviathan and Ogopogo had first discovered it when they crafted his own weapon.

Sephiroth smiled as he leaned back to wait. He could sense it now. The message was coming clear. Aleron would appear just as soon as he was finished making the weapon. The warrior would be just in time to claim it. And after that…the final countdown would begin. He would still obtain all the power of a god from this scorched, ruined world. And then he would no longer need to ride this planet as his chariot. The power to make and break worlds would be in his own veins.

_Descendants of the Cetra…wait a bit longer. _

_I want to look in your eyes as you watch your world die.

* * *

_

Ragnar dropped his pen and paused in the middle of his signature.

He had just heard something without hearing it…felt something without feeling it… Thanks to his new abilities, it was much clearer this time. He had experienced it before…but now he could feel the voice echoing throughout him. He could hear the world traveling through every fiber of his being. The female's words that he had heard so many times before called out in his mind, and this time it was unmistakable and loud.

The Planet was talking to him.

Once again, it was feeling fear.

Ragnar forgot his pen and turned to the phone. He didn't care that it was night now, and that most of the household was probably getting ready to turn in. He didn't even care that Cloud might answer, and that he might be hung up on again or thrown into an argument. He seized it, opened it up, quickly autodialed the Seventh Heaven, and then put the receiver to his head.

The moment he did, however…he heard the sound of beeping. It sounded like someone else was dialing a number on the other end.

Ragnar frowned and called into it. "Hello?"

Immediately the dialing stopped, and the phone shifted. _"Hello? Ragnar?"_

The youth's eyes widened. "Aerith? Is that you?"

_"I was trying to call you."_

Ragnar hesitated a moment. She didn't know the truth about him yet, that he could feel the same things that she felt because they were the same species. He tried to go ahead and cover it up. He didn't want to spend time explaining now."Yeah, me too. I guess I got to the phone first. What's up?"

_" I heard the Planet cry out again." _Aerith explained. _"It's something big. It hasn't reacted like this in a while…not since _he_ came back."_

Ragnar swallowed a bit at this. After this afternoon, he knew he most certainly wasn't ready yet. He needed to work on sharpening his senses first. He stiffened a moment, but then spoke up again.

"…Is he trying something?"

_"I…I don't think so. I didn't hear anything about him. I only heard one word. It was-"_

"…Aleron?"

Aerith went silent for a moment on the other end. _"…How did you know that?"_

Ragnar didn't answer right away. He didn't even recognize the fact that he had said something he wasn't supposed to know aloud. He focused only on 'Aleron'. That word had sparked something inside him…in particular Bahamut. He recognized hearing that before. It was the last thought he managed to catch from Sephiroth before he left. He couldn't associate any meaning to it, but he knew what it was. It had something to do with him. That meant that it couldn't be good, especially if he had been trying to hide it from Bahamut. Whatever Sephiroth was planning next, Aleron was part of it. And it was something that the Planet was afraid of too. That was more than ample reason to find out what that word meant.

At last, Ragnar spoke again into his end of the receiver. "…Listen, Aerith…I'm going to come home early tonight. I want to ask the others if they ever heard that word before. In the meantime…do you think you could try and ask the Planet what it meant by that?"

The Cetra hesitated, no doubt still thinking about how Ragnar knew that word. However, Ragnar's tone was urgent, and after a moment she spoke again._"…All right, but-"_

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Ragnar was very glad that Aerith didn't seem to dwell on how Ragnar had known that name. When he arrived back at the Seventh Heaven, explaining it would have meant having to involve Tifa and possibly Cloud. But Cloud was gone still, the kids were in bed, and Aerith was more concerned with finding out what was so bad that the Planet itself quaked in terror of it. Currently, she was still trying to find things out. She had retreated to the upstairs bedroom, which was the quietest place she could find at the moment, and attempted to contact the Planet again.

Ragnar supposed he should have been trying too, but he hardly knew where to begin. Until now he had just let the Planet talk to him, not actually asked it something. Bahamut might have had some pointers, but he didn't want to spend time on that right now. Aerith was supposed to be better than him anyway. Instead, he focused on utilizing other sources.

The youth was in the living room right now, sitting on his "bed". Tifa was there too. Initially, he had asked her if there was any time or place where they had ever heard the word "Aleron" on their past journey. Tifa ruefully said they hadn't. By now, she had overheard the same bad news as Ragnar, having actually been in the same house as Aerith when it happened. Now, she was trying to help out by consulting their dictionary. She wasn't having much success, based on the look on her face.

As for Ragnar, he was consulting the one other source he could rely on.

_"Aleron, you say?"_ The voice of Red XIII responded from the earpiece on Ragnar's phone. _"Hmm…it sounds familiar…"_

Ragnar brightened up at this. "So you guys heard about it on your journey?"

_"I didn't say that. I just said it sounds familiar."_

The youth stayed optimistic. "So…you know what it means?"

_"I didn't say that either. I simply said it sounds familiar. If it is something, it's from a volume I have back at Cosmo Canyon. An old book with a collection of words and phrases from various ancient tribes. I think I may have read it there…but I could be mistaken. A lot of those words sound the same, and it was a long time ago when I looked at it. I was a pup expecting a fairy tale and read boring jargon instead."_

The young general rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well…could you get it? If Aerith heard this, it must be important."

_"To 'get it' I would have to schedule a trip to Cosmo Canyon, and with all of our aircraft sequestered it would take a week round trip."_

Ragnar groaned.

_"I wasn't finished."_ The beast responded. _"It just so happens that we're now creating an online archive of all the texts we have collected. There's a good chance that this book, being one of the older ones, was one of the first to be transcribed into electronic format."_

On hearing this, Ragnar brightened up again. That was only for a moment, however, before he looked puzzled.

"You're actually putting all of the texts in Cosmo Canyon online?"

_"Why not? It's better than having to run there and back all the time."_ The beast answered. _"Besides, we don't need to keep transcribing them forever. That's impractical and it compounds mistakes…and youngsters nowadays are too lazy to have the patience to handwrite all of these pages down again. I'll see if I can remember that devil web address and try to find that book. I'll get back to you as soon as I find something."_

Ragnar smiled. "Thanks, Colonel. What would I do without you?"

_"Obviously a lot more independent research."_

The youth snickered, but then pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. As he replaced it toward his side, he turned and looked over to Tifa. She was sitting now in the armchair, but frowned as she slammed the dictionary shut.

Ragnar's smile faded. "Nothing?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not a thing. Sorry we don't have online. Then I might be able to look it up…"

Ragnar gave a shrug. "That's alright. Nanaki's checking that out."

A clicking sound was heard upstairs as a door opened. Ragnar and Tifa both turned to the stairway. A moment later, they saw Aerith's boots beginning to walk down, followed by the woman herself.

Before Ragnar even asked, she sighed and shook her head at both of them. "I can't find anything else out. I can't even hear the name again." She said as she stepped off the last stair and hit the bottom. Her brow furrowed into confusion. "It's strange. It's almost like…something's blocking it. Like there's some sort of wall between me and the Planet that I can't get through…"

As Aerith said this, however, realization began to come over her face. Tifa herself began to react as well. Ragnar had only heard the story of the first trip secondhand, but he too began to realize what this meant.

"So he's blocking contact…" He spoke aloud. He turned fully to Aerith after thinking of this. "Is there any way you can get around it?"

Aerith frowned and slowly shook her head. "The only place would be somewhere where I could focus my ability or where the Planet flowed freely. Both of those places are on the Northern Continent…"

Ragnar, however, brightened at this. "Not necessarily. What about the Baptismal Fountain?"

Aerith looked up a bit at this, and thought for a moment. Slowly, she began to look enthusiastic again. "Yes…yes. That might actually work. The Lifestream isn't coming from it anymore, but its unusually strong with the Planet's energy. I should be able to get some-"

The sound of a door opening cut Aerith off. This time, it came from the back, toward the area with the Seventh Heaven. Aerith and the others turned and looked to it. The sound of boots clicking on the ground drew near, coming up on the inner door. A moment later, and the second door was opened and swung wide. The man on the other side walked in.

Ragnar was a bit taken aback at what he saw. He had not talked with Cloud in a while, and as such didn't know what he had been up to. As the ex-mercenary walked in, however, he saw that he must have been doing something exerting. He only had a sleeveless shirt and pants on. His jacket was rolled up in one arm, and he didn't seem to want it in spite of the weather. His body was soaked with sweat. Even his spiky blond hair hung down a little from being wet. His shirt was almost drenched. He was still huffing from what was obviously a large amount of work.

Aerith likewise was amazed at seeing how sweat covered the man was. "…Are you alright, Cloud?" She finally ventured. "You look tired…"

Cloud came to a halt and cracked his neck in response. "It's nothing." He answered. "I've just been working out again is all." He turned his head over to Tifa next. "Hey." He greeted, still a bit tired to offer anymore enthusiasm than that. "How was your session this morning after I left?"

Tifa gave a shrug in response. "Alright, I guess. I had this one rookie I had to mop the floor with to teach him a little respect, but nothing much else."

"How are the kids?"

The woman frowned a bit here, and let out an uneasy exhale. "…Denzel was pounding away at one of the punching bags. He didn't notice how he was tearing up his knuckles doing it. I doctored them. I don't see why he didn't stop punching when he first felt something…"

Cloud's look shrank a bit at this, turning into some worry. Tifa's own face became worried looking, and both of them exchanged glances for a moment. However, neither of them said anything else. Cloud turned away and looked to the third person in the room after this: Ragnar himself.

Ragnar paused for a moment under Cloud's look…which quickly turned from worry into a glare. He felt himself sweat a bit. He still hadn't said anything to him since that exchange over the phone. He nervously balled his hands into fists, and then opened his mouth to speak.

He didn't get any farther. Cloud pointed a finger at him, cutting him off.

"Sparring ground. Tomorrow. 1000 hours."

Without another word, Cloud turned and walked back the way he came. Within a few moments, he had passed through the door again into the Seventh Heaven, and yanked it shut behind him none too gently. It sent a rather loud echo through the living room on shutting, making all three people wince a bit. After that, they heard him moving around and going for the kitchen. The faucet turned on a moment later. Obviously, he was getting water and/or washing up.

Both Tifa and Aerith turned curiously to Ragnar at this. Neither of them, Ragnar immediately picked up, knew what this was about. He must not have told them. However, Ragnar didn't reply. He swallowed back again himself, closing his mouth as he did so. He had a feeling that whatever was going to come out tomorrow wasn't good.

* * *

"That's right! Bring it over! Bring it over right here!"

To further accentuate her directions, Maritza held up her hands and gestured backward. In front of her, chugging away at its diesel engine, was a new truck. But this time it wasn't loaded up for cargo like normal. This time it had a large oversized load on it, draped over with canvas and tied down with elastic cords. Whatever was beneath it was rather large and misshapen, but it was tied down so much that it was obvious that it wasn't meant to be public, and that Maritza wanted it concealed.

The driver of the truck grimaced, but then sighed as he began to turn the truck's steering wheel. The fact of the matter was that Maritza was trying to load it into one of the bays for normal semi trucks, and this thing looked too big. The workmen around her were likewise skeptical looking, and dreading as to how they were going to get this giant thing off of the back of the truck and into the warehouse without disassembling it and/or bringing in heavy machinery like cranes. However, Maritza had already taken care of part of that problem. She had spent her first day or so in the PPA building a conveyor system to carry this in. All she would have to do was extend it once it was in position.

The truck was in position at last, but after that it idled. Maritza waited a moment, but then frowned.

"Well?" She called out to the driver.

The man looked out the window and sighed. "You really want me to bring it back?"

"No, it's fine sitting in the middle of the street blocking traffic." Maritza sourly answered. "Of course back it up! You think it's going to get absorbed into the building via osmosis or something?"

"What the hell is this sh't?"

Maritza's face, which was becoming cranky before now, suddenly softened. She turned behind her to see who had spoken. She was just in time to see none other than Captain Cid of the PPA coughing up a storm. He looked rather grumpy and unhappy to be there, despite having been at the meeting earlier and seeing the favor Maritza had done for them. Also present was Commander Mack, along with two other high level officers for the wings of the PPA. Because you didn't usually hang around long enough to be a high officer unless you were a good pilot, this meant that the four people in front of her were the best in the army. Although Cid looked rather indifferent to being there…the other three officers were glaring at her.

The woman fully turned around and smiled, clapping her hands. "Ah! You boys got my message!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Cid groused. "Only 'cause the general told us to head out here when you call us an hour before midnight… I'd just as soon leave a message saying, 'screw you'. If you don't want a cranky ol' son of a bitch on your hands, you better have some coffee in there…"

Maritza kept her smile. "Hazelnut roast, my good man."

This only made Cid say a louder obscenity under his breath as he dug his toe into the snow. "…I hate that foo-foo crap…"

"Lieutenant Maritza? Former Colonel Maritza for the NSA?" Mack suddenly addressed.

This made the woman change directions to the younger man. She gave him her wide smile too. "Commander Mack of the PPA. Ace pilot, from what I hear." She extended her hand out to him.

Mack gave her an icy glare.

"…I lost a lot of good pilots to your Harbingers."

Maritza paused a moment, but then simply leaned her head in a bit closer.

"Well I lost a lot of good soldiers to your Bismarks and Phoenixes, so I guess that makes us square. You certainly didn't think twice about how many people you left fatherless, motherless, and childless when you sank all those transports, did you?"

Mack stiffened at this, as did the two men on her side. Maritza kept her smile for a moment, seeming to enjoy the moment of doubt that she had given the officer. But after that, she changed and brightened up again as she stood up.

"But that's all in past! Now we're all friends! So, if you'll come this way, we'll get started. By the way, do any of you know a pizza place that delivers this late?"

* * *

Ragnar wasn't sure what to expect this morning.

The youth woke up first, like he normally did now. Realizing what was coming, he didn't feel much like eating. Instead, he went right out to his office to do some early work. There were a few ideas Maritza had presented that were potentially useful, after all, and he had to get some of them squared away. He also contacted Cid and Mack about their meeting with her last night. They ruefully admitted that they were impressed with her ideas. Mack didn't personally like assigning himself or his best pilots to her plan, but he recommended another set who would make a good crew for her ship. After that, there wasn't much else to do…except wait for 1000 hours to come around. He had a few other tasks, but nothing that was demanding enough of his time to postpone their meeting. Even if there was…he felt that wouldn't be a good idea.

And so…here he was.

The sparring ground seemed unusually dark and cold that morning. The snow had blow off, revealing the blank, stone ground beneath. It was another cloudy day, and the sun wasn't coming out anytime soon. It was quiet. The only sound that stood out was the wind, and it was blowing rather hard that morning. Despite his improved physiology and his innate ability to withstand cold…Ragnar felt himself shudder a bit in the wind. Perhaps it wasn't all cold, however…

The youth looked down to his wrist. He was in his battle uniform. He had changed into that this morning. He pushed aside his sleeve and looked at the time. It was 0959 hours. At this point, he was officially in the realm of "any time now". He was alone for the moment, but Cloud would be showing up anytime. Letting out a slow exhale, he put his hand down and looked to the pavement. Swallowing a bit, he started to pace. His boots clicked hard against the ground as he did so, and the echoing sound was almost unsettling. In the silence, it was like he was the only person in the world.

_Why am I even scared?_ He asked himself. _Well…that's obvious…he sure looked mad enough to kick my ass… I can't say I blame him… But so what? There's no way he can beat me in a fight. That is…unless he decided to use _that_…_

_…But who am I kidding. Even if he doesn't, there's more than one way to make things worse. Maybe I should have come out and told him the truth the day it happened. It would have made this easier. The fact is…I wish he wouldn't fight. I know he wants to…that he thinks this is his responsibility… But I know who he's fighting now. I know how bad he is… If even Bahamut couldn't beat him, he certainly can't…especially if he wasn't even fighting at full power… I don't want to see him tortured and beaten like I was. I wish he'd just let me handle Sephiroth…_

_…Heh…what do you know. I'm the second Cetra that wanted Cloud to let him or her handle this monster…_

_But what am I supposed to do or say? Even if I did tell him…would he even care? He might actually try to keep me from fighting… Or maybe he'd think I didn't respect him enough… Damnit, Cloud…if I was still just plain old Ragnar I'd agree to you coming in a heartbeat. How can I say to you that you'd just get in the way?_

Ragnar stopped walking and clenched his hands into fists. How did he get into this mess? And how was he supposed to get out of it?

He soon realized he didn't have much time to answer those questions…for the clicking against the pavement continued after he stopped. The youth turned and looked over to the sidewalk to see the source.

There he was.

He was moving much quieter and smoother than Ragnar had been, but in the silence of the winter's morning it echoed just the same. As he turned the corner and came into view, Ragnar looked to his face and saw that it immediately greeted him with a cold, emotionless stare. His eyes, already powerful from the look of mako, seemed to have increased in intensity. His jaw was set hard as flint. Ragnar felt himself grow cold just looking at him. As he continued to walk, Ragnar saw that he wasn't wearing his combat uniform. Instead…he was wearing the same loose getup that he had worn the day they had met. Only the coat had been thrown aside, leaving just the sleeveless shirt and pants. Event Horizon dangled behind him in its loose sheath. He was already sweating from having been working out that morning, and as such he wasn't cold.

Ragnar didn't react. His own look was expressionless as he stood still and waited for him to come. Slowly, the ex-mercenary turned onto the pavement and began to walk toward him. His feet seemed to echo louder as he came. His clothing flapped in the wind, and his spiked hair shifted. Ragnar inhaled and exhaled, feeling a cool ripple through his spine as he did so. Despite knowing he was faster and stronger, he began to feel anxiety turn within him. He struggled to hold back his own cold sweat as the man approached him.

At last…Cloud halted. He stood about seven feet from Ragnar. The youth heard his feet dig against the pavement as he came to a stop. There he stood…glaring at Ragnar with his cold, hard look. Ragnar looked back at him and showed nothing, neither hesitation nor fear nor confidence. The two stared a long while. The wind blew by once again.

Then, moving so that Ragnar could easily see him, Cloud reached behind himself, grasped the handle of Event Horizon, and yanked it out. He brought it in front of his body and went into ready position.

Ragnar inhaled deeply and exhaled. He really didn't want to do this. Beating Cloud wouldn't solve anything. It would just widen the enemity between them. Yet he wasn't going to back down either. That would be a greater insult. And so…he reached behind himself, grasped the handle of Ragnarok, and pulled it out. Even in the dim light, it sparkled like a living flame as it always did. He began to go into his own ready stance.

"Don't patronize me kid…and don't insult me by lying to my face." Cloud flatly stated. "You think you have me beat. You think I'm not a challenge any longer. Even if you hadn't slipped up on the phone the other day, I can see it. Behind this façade of male superiority, you're just humoring me. It really doesn't matter to you what the score is between us. It's not a challenge for you any longer."

Ragnar said nothing. It was the only way he could do what Cloud said without offending him.

The ex-mercenary waited for an answer none the less. However, none came. So in the end, Cloud narrowed his gaze.

"Prove to me just how great you think you are. Beat me today…if you can."

Without another moment's hesitation…Cloud sprung at Ragnar and began to attack.

Ragnar was able to see him coming, and brought up his blade and guarded the moment the attack came. He intercepted it easily, and his new strength enabled him to hold it. However…it wasn't an effortless movement this time. Cloud was trying with renewed strength and vigor…the like of which he had never seen before. He actually had to put forth some effort to block it.

Yet Cloud wasn't finished. Wild and powerful, he advanced on Ragnar, striking down again and again on him. To the youth's surprise, he actually had to back up in order to stay with it. The power was still not enough to beat him or even challenge him that much…but it was strong enough to make him actually go through the motions of a fight. Cloud didn't tire soon either. Again and again he struck down on Ragnar, smashing his blade so hard against his that sparks flew out. Sweat flew from Cloud's brow as he advanced with armor-shattering blows. Ragnar felt it splash against him as he blocked against it.

Cloud eventually brought his sword down on another overhead chop. Ragnar brought his own blade up and intercepted. The ex-mercenary, with still surprising speed, swung back down and around and aimed for Ragnar's side next. The youth blocked this as well. He then pulled his blade back up, looking to cross slash against Ragnar's front. The youth brought up his blade quickly, almost giving off some surprise, to intercept it before it cut into him. Then, gritting his teeth, he swung his blade back out with a bit more power. His own sword pushed away Event Horizon with surprising force, and Cloud was thrown back and away from him in a move that normally would have ended one of their duels.

And yet, Cloud merely grunted as he was thrown off. He managed to tuck his legs down and underneath him, and actually managed to catch himself. His legs squatted and absorbed the impact, keeping him from moving back anymore. Then…to Ragnar's shock, he launched himself back at him. To his surprise, his blade soon had to be brought up to block against Cloud's attack again. Not only that, but the man seemed to increase his speed even more, and attacked with more ferocity as he slashed again and again at the young general. Had he been in his old body, the barrage of blows from various sides would have defeated him in seconds.

As it was…Ragnar was getting annoyed. As Cloud drove his blade forward in a stabbing motion, Ragnar intercepted it and then wrenched it to one side. Cloud's sword was thrown away, giving Ragnar enough time to put a bit more force forward and attack. Now, Ragnar advanced on Cloud quickly and strongly. Ragnarok flashed like a dancing flame as he came forward and struck at Cloud from various angles…first at the head…then the hip…then the hand…then the foot… More sweat soon flew from Cloud's brow as he struggled to withstand this onslaught. His breath puffed out white and potent. As for Ragnar…he wasn't even sweating yet. But his face had become steely and cool as he kept advancing on Cloud…

Ragnar had nearly pushed his opponent to the side of ring…when suddenly Cloud's teeth clenched. A light went off in his eyes, and suddenly his strength surged again. Giving a yell, Cloud put all his strength forward and shoved Ragnar's blade to one side. He only succeeded because Ragnar was still going easy and his latest blow was off center…but it gave some breathing room. And now…Cloud suddenly dove forward and attacked again. This time…Event Horizon was blazing as he cut into the air, and a ripple of energy seemed to come around Cloud as he slashed at Ragnar deep and powerfully. The youth quickly had to move Ragnarok to block these blazing blows, and he actually felt himself use closer to normal strength to stop them…

_He's using his Cross-Slash technique…_

It took Ragnar a moment to fend off this assault…but in the end, as Cloud dove in for the finishing blow…he put Ragnarok in front of him and intercepted. For a moment, the two held. It only happened because Ragnar had been distracted by this attack…and as such was unprepared to give up more power. But though Cloud put all of his strength against him, in the end it still wasn't enough. Giving a bit of a grunt himself, Ragnar threw Cloud off of him again. The man flew back…but not as far this time. It didn't matter. As soon as Cloud was on his feet again, he soon saw Ragnar coming at him again. This time, he brought Ragnarok down with his own overhead chop. Quickly, Cloud braced himself and put Event Horizon overhead. He spread his other arm out, utilizing the flat side of the blade, and intercepted. The two weapons let out a massive clang, and sparks again soon began to come from it. But Ragnar was far stronger now, and he quickly began to push through Cloud's remaining reserves…

Yet just as he was about to bring enough to break the ex-mercenary…Cloud abruptly ducked and dived out of the way. As soon as he did, he went into a side cartwheel, and engaged in an acrobatic maneuver to put himself farther away from Ragnar. The youth himself let his sword come down to the pavement…instantly slicing a deep cut into it. However, his eyes stayed on Cloud as he saw him move away, and quickly he yanked up his sword and prepared to go after him.

However, he was too slow. Before he even took a step, Cloud was on his feet again and bringing his sword behind him. When he did…the air around him rippled again. Green light seemed to condense around his sword. A charging crackle of energy began to move through the air. Crying out again, Cloud swung his blade at Ragnar with all his force. The moment he did…a wave of energy ripped forth from the Event Horizon. It was so potent and concentrated that it took the form of a wave or beam…and it began to tear up the pavement in its wake as it sailed right for the youth.

Ragnar froze in midstep. Gritting his own teeth, and preparing to exert even more force, he brought Ragnarok behind him. He waited until the beam was just about to strike him…and then gave out a mild call as he swung Ragnarok forward with even greater power. The flaming sword struck the green wave…and at the price of giving Ragnar a mild jolt to his limbs, a bursting sound went out as the beam obliterated against the force of the weapon. The waves that came from it ripped out to the sides, tearing more lines into the sparring arena and ruining more of it. The sizzling charged sound began to die down, and Ragnar pulled his blade back.

A single drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

Ragnar now felt his temper beginning to rise. He tightened his grip on his sword, and then decided to end this now. He summoned forth his full battle strength now…and then attacked. He began by leaping from where he was and right for Cloud. Not only did his body easily sail through the air…but it did so with alarming speed. Cloud's own eyes widened a moment before he leapt back…barely clearing the area before Ragnar landed. On impacting the ground…the pavement swelled and cracked beneath Ragnar's feet. He brought his blade down a moment later…but stopped when he saw it was hitting nothing. Even so…the shockwave force broke a blade-indentation into the ground.

The young general snapped his head up and looked to Cloud. Again…he leapt after him. He was closer now, and the ex-mercenary came even closer to being hit. As for Ragnar…it didn't even seem as if his foot touched the ground. It was more like he brought his leg down again with such force that he leapt off on the air itself, and took off again after Cloud. This time…Cloud didn't get away before feeling the flames of Ragnarok sear a cut through his pant leg and dip into his skin…

This made Ragnar hesitate. He felt as he drew blood with that last strike…and it made him halt. He feared that he was losing control. However, the pause was all that Cloud needed. He kept watching him, and saw him land a short distance away. Even before touching down, his sword was behind his head again. Again, the air began to ripple around him. But this time, all of it began to turn green and wavy, and energy began to crackle all around him and not just his sword…

Ragnar saw this…and realized.

_He's never used this technique on me before…_

The wind picked up around Cloud, casting up rocks and debris around him. Ragnar saw it start to circle. He broke out of his hesitation to move…but again he was too late. Cloud swung his arm forward. Immediately…the cloud of green energy around him morphed into a giant twister. The winds immediately became gale force and began to blast around Ragnar before it even hit him. The debris knocked loose was ripped from the ground and cast into the sky…along with even larger, manhole sized pieces. Ragnar winced in the face of this oncoming wind, and did all that he could do. He twisted Ragnarok around and plunged it into the ground as an anchor, bit down, closed his eyes, and hunched.

The full hurricane hit him a moment later. His clothing was soon flung violently around him. He heard it tear and rip in the wake of this storm. Even his hair seemed to nearly be yanked from his scalp. His loose skin was blasted around him, exposing his clenched teeth. This wasn't painful…but it was straining. He did actually have to exert force to keep himself in place. The rest of the pavement around him splintered and was sucked up into the air. And impression was made around him. But he still weathered the attack.

At last, it faded down again. The pieces of debris slowly rained down around him, and it was only through sheer luck that none of them hit him. It wouldn't have mattered that much, but it still would have been painful. As the sounds of smacking against the ground began to die, Ragnar opened his eyes. His teeth were still clenched, and he quickly yanked Ragnarok from the ground. His battle uniform was now in tatters from the force of the wind. He was sweating a bit now, because weathering that attack had taken actually effort even for his new and improved body. Cloud wasn't pulling any punches this time…

Ragnar quickly looked up, and prepared to attack again. However…he saw nothing. Cloud wasn't where he had been a moment ago. However, his hearing soon picked up on the movement he was making…and he realized that he had moved behind him during the attack. In a flash, he snapped around and looked behind him, bringing his sword up to bear.

As he looked around…he saw Cloud standing there. His body was tense with fury and power…and the air around him was rippling once again. Once more, it seemed as if energy was gathering around him. But it was much more this time. It was turning from green to red. He was tired and soaked with sweat…but he wasn't done yet. Event Horizon was already behind his head, and his eyes blazed as he seemed to focus himself again for one more move. The air around him darkened from the power…a thing that Ragnar had never seen before from him. He didn't even think it was possible…but the already gray day seemed to almost turn to night in his wake…

Giving out one final yell…nearly a roar, Cloud swung Event Horizon down.

As he swung it at Ragnar…something happened. Abruptly, Event Horizon seemed to shatter. Ragnar had never witnessed this before…and so was shocked as it broke. It wasn't just splitting into two parts, but _eight_. Ragnar dug his feet in and braced himself, and watched as seven of the swords danced gracefully through the air like shattered shards of glass for him. He prepared to defend himself, wondering what the heck the meant…when he realized he didn't have to. The swords flew out to the sides, and rather than attack him seemed to shoot around him. Some of them traveled faster than the others from being naturally bigger or smaller…and so they spread out all around him, creating almost a surrounding of swords. Ragnar's peripheral vision darted to the sides as time seemed to slow down around him…and the blades almost seemed to hover as they came into their positions…

_What the heck…?_

Ragnar looked back to Cloud here…and saw something new. He couldn't sense power like Bahamut, but he could still feel Cloud's own power increasing dramatically. The one remaining sword was now in front of him, and his eyes blazed like jewels as the red flame seemed to turn white, gathering around his blade. He heard the sky begin to screech as some new power tore into it. He felt Cloud's full focus adjusted on him…

…And he realized it.

Ragnar's eyes widened in shock and fear.

_He's actually going to do it…_

That was all Ragnar had time to thing…before Cloud turned into a blaze of light and rushed at him.

Every last bit of power that Ragnar had obtained from Bahamut was brought to bear as he struggled madly to survive the sudden onslaught. Cloud seemed to break into eight different beings, slashing at him from all angles, each swipe with enough power to turn an armored tank into a pile of wreckage. Even with his senses and reflexes…Ragnar had barely managed to block one attack before another one came from behind…then his side…then his opposite side… The sounds of their swords colliding was not distinct…but rather in one continuous chime as the power was vented against the youth. Cloud cast up his own flame as one sword after another dodged around him.

Ragnar was wreathed in flame as he stretched every fiber in his being into surviving this onslaught. It was not a spar…but a genuine, firm attempt to cut into his flesh. And it kept coming… It was like trying to fight off a tsunami…or a swarm. It didn't ease up in intensity or quit after a few seconds, but kept blazing forth. The part that was Bahamut in Ragnar would have marveled and known exactly how it was possible for someone like Cloud to beat Sephiroth…but he had no time. He was struggling to survive the blows. He was now fully strained. Each strike sapped more of his strength. The pace at which he kept up made him break out into sweat, and his own drops were now flying around and evaporating against his blade. He had no time to worry about a counterattack. He didn't have any time to think about anything else other than trying to withstand this onslaught. The slightest mess up meant death…

Unbelievably…Ragnar felt his limbs begin to burn. His legs started to tire from twisting around so much. He went past his normal strength and started dragging out more…and as a result his own body felt like it was on fire. He had never dreamed such a horrible attack existed…and now he was barely holding his own against it. Still…he kept fighting. Had he been conscious…he would have kept doing it simply to prove that he could stand up against Sephiroth by beating the attack that beat him. But he didn't think of that. He thought simply of trying to survive… His brain was going on fire. He could feel his blood overheating and pounding in his veins. Ragnarok became heavy…and he was barely able to hold onto it anymore… He was breaking down…

Then…it finally happened. One of them broke.

Ragnar abruptly arched his back and cried out as Cloud gave him a slash across it. With that…he dropped his guard. He couldn't combat it any longer. And so…nothing was left to keep Cloud from giving him another slash across his front. He saw his blood fly out, but moreover he felt the force rip him off of his feet and fling him out and away from the torturous dance he had been performing. His body, seeming to be charged with red energy from Cloud's din, sailed away for forty feet before smashing against the ground so hard that he dug into it, actually fracturing it beneath him. This only made him go into more pain…although he was still just crying out from the first hit.

Ragnar forced his eyes to open…but couldn't get up. As he did…he saw it. Cloud had been nearly finished with his attack. That was why he hadn't been sliced up more than twice. But now…he saw the man soaring into the air overhead, leaping up on top of him. The sky was black around him, and it almost seemed as if the clouds were swirling. His sword…somehow having become complete again in the course of that attack…was now behind him and poised for the last strike. It was too fast…and Ragnar found, unbelievably enough, that he was too tired. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't get up. He could only watch as this blow fell…and realize that his skull was about to be split in two.

Cloud landed…and an instant later the blade came down full force. Ragnar's face turned into genuine fear…but he didn't blink. He watched as Event Horizon came down and around…right for between his eyes…

And halted just as it rested on his forehead.

Both men stopped there. There Ragnar was…bleeding and lying on the ground, sprawled out flat, and heaving and sweaty. And there Cloud was…panting and sweating as well…with Event Horizon poised for the kill. The sky turned back to gray again. The cold wind blew by. It was obvious now that Cloud had given everything he had in that last push. Ragnar was tired…but if he had only a moment he could get up and fight again. Yet that didn't matter…as Cloud was right there over him. He felt the burning feeling from the cuts across his back and front, and heard a few drops of blood drip against the ground. Still, neither said anything.

At last, Cloud swallowed and caught his breath enough to speak.

"…I'm back in the lead."

With that, he yanked Event Horizon away from Ragnar's head. Somewhat tiredly, he began to put it back behind him. He continued to stand over Ragnar, but didn't pin him anymore.

The youth was stunned. So…that had been the infamous Omnislash… It had been a nightmare to withstand. What more…it had been too much for him in the end. He had nearly outdone it…but not the last three strikes. And those would have been enough. Had this been a real fight…Ragnar realized Cloud would have killed him. He couldn't get up from that right away. He could only let that knowledge sink in as he lay against the cold ground, catching his own breath and realizing that he had been beaten.

Cloud finished replacing his sword and adjusting his straps. Once that was done, he glared down at Ragnar again.

"…Now that you've finished eating that slice of humble pie…" He said in a none-too-gentle voice. "You're going to come straight with me. Why is beating Sephiroth suddenly your responsibility? Somehow I don't think it's just revenge. And why are you as strong as you are now? No bull. I think I just proved to you that I have a right to know, and don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Ragnar stared back up to Cloud, calming down in his own breathing. Bahamut's nature of fast healing had already clotted the two cuts on his chest and back. He was beginning to feel the burn die down in his muscles. Cloud stood patiently waiting, but also obviously not going away until he got his answer. His look was still cold and demanding in that regard.

The young general swallowed. At last, he released Ragnarok so that he could put both arms underneath him. He pushed up into a seated position soon after. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, steadying himself again. Then, after looking down to the ground once again, he began to speak.

"…It started the night I came back from the Dome."

* * *

An hour later, and Ragnar had told Cloud everything. Everything that Bahamut had shown him. He made sure to talk about the main parts…his discovery that he was a Cetra, what was going on with Aerith, how he had obtained his new power, and what the grim future had held if he failed. He also told him the story of the last few hours of life for his father, the battle between Bahamut and Sephiroth, and even why he didn't remember anything from that night. Cloud's coldness gradually vanished as he heard the tale. As he calmed down, he eventually sat down across from Ragnar and listened more earnestly. Ragnar finally came to the end, describing how he had emerged as something new when Aerith found him in the ruined hospital room.

There were a few moments of silence between the two men after it was done. Cloud himself showed nothing. He simply stared at Ragnar for a long while. The youth stared back, waiting to hear his verdict. Finally, the ex-mercenary put his elbow up on his knee and propped up his head.

"Why did he send us away in the hospital?" He asked.

Ragnar paused a moment, and then shrugged. "…He figured it was easier if he just went around. Most people don't even believe things like this are possible anymore. He didn't want to have to explain it to everyone on the floor."

"Alright then, how about this one." Cloud responded. "Why didn't _you_ tell me this the night it happened?"

The youth hesitated here. He swallowed again.

"…A lot of things were on my mind." He answered. "If I started talking about this…there was the chance I would have let it slip that I knew what would happen to Aerith. I didn't want her to know about that. I figured that if I did, we'd all be watching her like a hawk, and we'd be jumping on her every time she raised her voice. She already was holding her anger back too much. Then there's if other people found out… They'd think I was crazy. They'd think a lunatic was running the army…or some monster. I do have Bahamut running around inside me now. I know even among you and the group…they only half believe me at most… A part of me didn't want it to go around that I was a Cetra either. I like that I am…but I'm not proud of how I became one. I was an experiment. Some people would even say I was a mistake. And things haven't gone well with being Cetra either. Then there's the whole fact that this story would take so long to explain and so much to swallow…and…"

Ragnar trailed off a moment here, but then frowned and sighed.

"…And I was also trying to avoid what happened today." He finally said. "I know that Sephiroth is strong. He never even went up to half power against Bahamut. I knew that if I junctioned with Bahamut that I'd have the best chance of beating him, but I didn't want to risk him killing you. I also knew that if I told you that it'd be an insult…almost a slap in the face."

"You're wrong."

Ragnar looked up here and to Cloud, looking surprised.

"Would I be upset? Yes. Would I think you were underestimating me? Yeah." Cloud answered. "But would I understand _why_ you were doing this? I would. You're not the first person I've ever run into that's tried to look out for me by taking a responsibility on himself or herself. I'd be lying if I said that doesn't make me mad. I see myself as a protector, not someone to be protected. At least…I did for years. It's taken me a long time to forgive myself for being human. I still have some problems that stem from it. The real insult was when you didn't tell me this, and let me think that you were just on some sort of ego or power trip."

Ragnar hesitated here…and realized that he was right. It would have been better if he would have told him from the start. Then there would have been a reason and not just suspicion. It took until now for it to finally come out, and that was a pity. It had caused too much trouble between the two.

"…Now you understand though." He maintained. "This is why I have to go it alone. You beat me today…but if I could have gone for another second you wouldn't have. And I know I'm not as strong as he is now…not nearly as strong. I know that you can't beat him, Cloud. I'm sorry…but I know you can't. I know you can't fight him. It's not an insult or a doubt in your ability…I just know you'll die if you try and fight him. And you know that I have a good reason to fight him too. I'm the same race as Aerith. The alien he came from waged war on me and my species for thousands of years. It still wants to get rid of us. We're both the offspring of one race and human. This is my fight too."

Ragnar began to stand after this. He reached out and took up the handle of his sword as he did. Cloud didn't try to stop him. He didn't look up to him either. After hearing what he had just said…he found himself pausing. He stayed motionless in his position on the ground, his eyes on the broken pavement and not showing any change. The youth saw him do this…and felt uneasy inside. He hoped that it was a sign that he was understanding this. But for better or for worse, it didn't really matter. The facts stood. He would have to understand that he couldn't fight in this battle…not fight, at least, and have any hope of surviving… He hoped that knowing this would make him less angry with him…

"…You did show me one thing today." Ragnar said on standing. "I need a lot more work. I'm glad for that. I'm going to have to make some serious changes and improvements…or I won't do much good against Sephiroth myself."

Cloud didn't answer or look up.

The youth swallowed, still feeling the tension between them. However, he was on his feet now. Regretfully, he swallowed and turned away from the ex-mercenary. He began to put his sword back into his sheath. As he did, he turned his head behind him.

"…I'll see you later at the Seventh Heaven, right?"

No response or change.

Ragnar balled his hands into fists uneasily, and then looked away. Having nothing else to say, he began to walk away from the dueling field. Again, it was silent, and as he picked his way along the debris and rocks he only heard the wind. It seemed that no one had watched their fight, remarkably enough… Before the silence had been cold and foreboding enough. But now…it seemed even worse. He wished that Cloud would say something to break it, even an insult. Yet as he slowly walked away, he heard no response or movement from the man on the ground. His own face grew more rueful and uncomfortable as he left. Somehow…he still didn't feel that much better, even after getting all of that off of his chest. He felt like he was still under pressure or singled out…alone…

It seemed to take forever for Ragnar to get off the field, onto the sidewalk, and then turn and get out of eyeshot. As he walked back down the street, he forced himself to bite his feelings back. He couldn't afford them. Upset as he was, there was still a lot at stake. And now, more than ever, he had to prepare himself. Today had just asserted that fact even more. He couldn't use lack of competition as an excuse again. He had to make some for himself.

And for that…he knew he had to make a phone call.

* * *

Cloud sat there silently for a long time, even after Ragnar had left. His eyes looked to the pavement as he thought about Ragnar's story and all that he had heard. He gave no indication toward feeling one way or the other. The cold wind continued to blow, but nothing broke the silence as he was left entirely alone with his thoughts. The only thing one could guess is that he was thinking over something very hard, and had to make a difficult choice.

At last…the ex-mercenary moved. Shifting a bit, he seemed to unconsciously raise a hand and dip it into his pocket. His own clothing had stayed mostly intact that fight, and as such so did the items in his pants. On reaching in, his fingers soon found his cellular phone. He pulled it out a moment later, and flipped it open with one hand. Only then did he look away from the ground and to it. He hesitated again for a moment, thinking of this as another chance to turn back. But in the end, his fingers moved and dialed a certain number. Once done, he brought it up to the side of his head.

He heard it ring twice, but then it was picked up. A wild, carefree voice greeted him.

_"Lieutenant Maritza's House of Wonders! How may I help you?"

* * *

_

"So can you do this?"

Rufus paused on the other end before replying. _"…I suppose we could. I mean, Isuzu Industries doesn't exactly deal in weights… Much less ones like these…"_

"It's incredibly important." Ragnar answered. He had made it back to his office at this point. He hadn't stopped to change or wash up or greet anyone else along the way. He had to march back to where there was a phone and call. Unfortunately, his cellular was destroyed in Cloud's Finishing Touch maneuver. He had no choice but to go back to his office. Yet that had given him time to gather his thoughts, and time to make a list of what exactly he needed.

Another pause. _"…Well, it wouldn't be that hard. We can reach a company that does make weights for training the recruits. But in this amount? You want the smallest size dumbbell to be…?"_

"100 kilos. Yes."

_"And the heaviest one you want to be 500 kilos. It's going to take a heavy-duty forklift just to deliver this stuff. And after it's delivered…who will be able to move it around?"_

"…Can you make these things or not?"

A sigh on the other end. _"…Probably. We'd just have to make the weights out of a heavier alloy. They're still going to be pretty damn bulky. And if you can find a guy who can lift this stuff, it's going to be a hell of a time finding a bar that won't deform. You realize that you're asking me for a bar that can hold about 5,000 kilos all together, right?"_

"How soon can you get it to me?"

_"…How soon do you need it?"_

"I'd want it today if it was possible."

_"It's not."_

"If you could pull any strings to get it to me within half a week, I'd appreciate it."

_"…And you want me to do this all for free, too…"_

"Hey…I _did_ get you a new company."

_"…That you did. Don't think that I'm at your disposal for favors, however. My dad taught me a bit better than that. That is…unless you're trying to threaten me with making me public."_

"Yes or no. That's all I really want to know."

_"…Fine. I'll try to get it to you within a week."_

"Great. Thanks a lot."

* * *

_To be continued..._

NEXT CHAPTER: Aleron is here!


	63. Birth Of The Goddess

Sorry this chapter took so long to pump out. After saying that the next chapter would have Aleron in it, I was determined to get to that point in this chapter. The truth is I probably could have broken this thing in two.

Also...I at long last played "Dirge of Cerberus". Not all of it, mind you. I'm only to Chapter Four. It was nearly impossible for me to start. You see, I actually have a phobia of videogames. At least, a phobia of new, non-RPG ones. I'm afraid I won't be able to beat them, and then I'll be stuck and never get good enough to triumph. This particular game scared me particularly, because my friend told me how difficult it was to advance with the "gil or EXP" type of system. Luckily, I've got the strategy guide, so I found so much gil in the levels themselves that I can afford to level up and still have good weapons.

**SPOILER ALERT (Dirge of Cerberus): If you haven't played the game, move on to the first page break and enjoy the chapter.**

I can see now why some people think that my story came close to hitting the nails on the head. You could consider the New Shinra Army a type of Deep Ground, I suppose, although their goals are far less malicious and scientific related. Well...in a manner of speaking, anyway... Then, of course, there's the WRO itself, similar to the PPA in some ways, and a few new revelations...like the fact that it was Lucrecia, not Hojo, who turned Vincent into what he is. Then there's dudes like Azul the Cerulean who resemble some of my manimals from earlier chapters, and the fact that in my story Hojo was still operating below the surface of Midgar.

Conversely, I seem to be "behind the times" in terms of technology. When I first planned this story, I didn't even have _guns_. I figured after Meteorfall that the world would be in chaos, and without mako power everyone would be back in the stone age. I scrapped that idea when I drafted it, realizing that there was still plenty of technology left on Gaia. After seeing Advent Children, I decided to boost up the technology level even more. But now that I've seen Dirge of Cerberus, some of the battle scenes look ripped straight out of "Attack of the Clones"'s Battle of Geonosis. Given the general lack of cities in the FFVII universe, I find it hard to believe that an infrastructure could progress enough to make all that stuff.

I thought it was a little silly to make a whole game based off of an optional character in FFVII. Believe it or not, I have met people who have played through the game without ever finding Vincent (they never could figure out the safe). Also, all of the "lame" characters seem to be the central ones in this, like Reeve, Cait Sith, and Yuffie.

Some of you have asked me this before, so I'll set the record straight. With the exception of calling Vincent's gun "Cerberus", I probably won't integrate anything from this game into my story. After all, the events of Dirge of Cerberus never happened in this story. I could treat my story as an "alternate universe" that reaches some of the same ends as that game through different means (i.e., the fused Planet Protector Army and Wutai Gold Navy could rename themselves the World Recovery Organization), but that would only serve to confuse new readers.

One major beef I have with the game is the entire opening flashback scene to Midgar. To me, it almost seems like an insult to gamer's intelligence by introducing a twist that we, in theory, "should have known about". Based on the sequence, the group should have known that Rufus was still alive (apparently, Yuffie spent her "one day" before going off to battle assisting relief efforts in Midgar...which is OOC in my opinion anyway...). Also, we apparently are supposed to forget that the battle at the Sister Ray ever took place. I consider that an affront, because I still remember how that's probably the hardest battle in the game other than the WEAPONs (if you're not prepared). Hojo went through several mutations before I chopped him into bits. Nuff' said. I would have believed it if Hojo's defeated body drug itself off to heal (like in, for example, my story), but to suggest that the fight never took place? I feel a bit of Kathy Bates from "Misery" coming on...

Anyway, I'm ranting too much. Here's your chapter. I'm off to hope that I leveled up more than my friend did. She said that by the time she got to Chapter Four, enemies were killing her with one shot... :(

* * *

A hiss of steam erupted as Sephiroth dipped the metal blade into the water. He listened as it slowly cooled down and subsided, losing its malleability and becoming solid. Once it was done, he pulled back on the tongs and slowly removed it from the water. Steam continued to come off of it as it emerged into the fiery light…

It was a three-foot long curved blade. It was double edged on both sides, and sharp and strong enough to easily slice through steel or even adamant. It had been folded over a thousand times, making the already nearly unbreakable steel that much more formidable. Not Ragnarok, Ultima Weapon, or even the Masamune could break through it. It wasn't the work of any ancient being…but it still deserved a place among the most lethal crafts ever made on the face of Gaia.

And now…it was nearly finished.

Sephiroth turned the blade back around and toward the magma. This time, he dipped only the wider end of it into the flames. Once that was set, he turned to get the other component for the weapon. He hadn't much time now. He had to hurry and complete this before it was too late. He was due to meet with his new friend very shortly…and he would have to rush to make it even with this weapon completed.

However, he still felt some pleasure at the fact that he could already feel Aleron having arrived. Now all that was left was to break the last few bonds…

* * *

Reno was feeling rather sore and strained when he and his companions finally found a place to stop.

As he had said, they walked all night. He wasn't sure if their cover had ever been blown or not in the canyon, but they had managed to get through none the less. With that done, they now were fairly home free. There were more outposts, of course, and many more troops stationed between them and Neo Junon. But by then it was dark, and sneaking around them wasn't a problem for operatives like themselves. Unseen, they managed to sneak into the City of the Ancients, past the Sleeping Forest, and began to emerge into the other side. At that point, the sun had been up again, and the four found themselves wandering into the sea of artillery that constituted the Defense Grid of the Northern Continent. But none of these were meant for ground assaults, and the troops that were stationed there didn't present many problems. It was ill suited for defending against a small group of invaders who had managed to make landfall. They managed to avoid contact that entire day.

The sun was setting by the time the group finally arrived in Neo Junon. It wasn't a city per sae now that it was fully complete, but more of a large naval shipyard. There was a heavy guard here all the time now, always prepared for an invasion. That included many sweepers and tanks, all of which were on higher alert since the defection that had taken place a few days ago. Added to that plenty of helicopters and Gelinkas, searchlights and platoon patrols everywhere, guard dogs being led up and down streets, and it looked like a pretty impregnable military zone.

However, they wouldn't be the Turks if this would daunt them. There were still plenty of shadows and places to hide, and by the time they made it into town the sun was setting again. They were getting tired and sleepy, but they still managed to find their way easily enough deeper into the city. Reno managed to take them all the way up into the last row of naval warehouses before he finally led them to a stop. He had elected one of the warehouses that had been closed down due to resource loss. The NSA was running a bit dry, and they no longer needed to store as many weapons and materials as they had in their heyday of ship construction. That gave a variety of places to choose from. They decided on one particular one that still had large waste in it, such as palates and broken down crates, which was due to be recycled at some point. It also had the nice benefit of having holey metal walls, with plenty of spaces to look out of and scope the area.

They had managed to get into the warehouse without leaving much of a gap in any of the openings, and then silently closed the way behind them so that they left no traits. The corner they had elected on crouching down in was well hidden. The pallets and crates that were piled up provided a sort of small maze and lots of optical barriers toward anyone spotting them. It would do well for the next few hours.

Reno himself let out a bit of a gasp when the four reached it, before falling on the ground. Grumbling a bit, he pulled off his backpack and began to move to undo his snow gear. He wouldn't be needing it now. Rude and Elena did much the same, and began to peel off their effects in the same way. They had been walking for nearly two days now, and they had little to nothing to eat in that time. That would be a strain on anyone.

Well…almost anyone, it appeared.

Krystea hadn't broken a sweat the entire trip. While the others were heaving and tired, she was still standing as she calmly and quickly removed her pack and unzipped her snowsuit. Reno looked up to her as she did this, revealing the rest of her scantly clad suit beneath. However, it wasn't just for perverted reasons. He noticed that she hadn't sweat within her snowsuit either. That got his attention. She should have anyway, if only because the suit was doing its job and keeping her warm. There was no heat in this building either, and though the other Turks were hot, Krystea in her bare skin should have soon been showing goose bumps. But after pulling off her clothes and pausing to check and reload her weapon…he saw that she still wasn't cold.

Once Krystea was done with this, she turned to the others as she put her gun back in her holster. The others were still recovering, and Rude was beginning to go for one of the energy bars they had shoved in with their gear. She, however, looked ready.

"Alright. Let's do this." She announced. "What kind of boat should we go for?"

Reno exhaled and raised an arm. "Easy there, Sarisa Tycoon. We're taking a bit of a breather first."

Krystea paused here, and then formed a frown. "We should wait to rest until we're off this continent. We're still in danger here."

"Well, I don't think we're quite up to it yet." Reno tiredly answered. "We've been walking for close to 36 hours, and I can't tell if my feet are numb from soreness or cold."

This only made the woman frown more. "We're this close to getting clear, and you want to stop now?" She nearly accused. "I thought we were supposed to be thicker skinned than this. We're Turks, right? _I_ feel just fine. I think we should take it before anyone else realizes we could be here."

"Good for you." Reno tiredly answered. "But I think it would be better if we get a bit of rest and wait until later tonight, when patrols are lower and the sky is darker. All it would take is one missile to knock us out of the water on a small boat."

"And sorry if we're not all as physically capable as you." Elena threw in sourly. "Not all of us have special cells running through our bodies making us stronger."

Krystea only seemed to get more upset at this. She crossed her arms and turned to Elena. She was silent for a moment, before she lashed out with a biting question.

"…Why did you even become a Turk?"

Both Rude and Reno looked up at this, as well as Elena. The woman was confused. "What?"

"You whine about me. You whine about having to make this trip. You whine about methods. And now you whine about this." She snapped back. "You're pathetic. I can't believe they let such a complaining little wretch like you in here. What do you think this is? Tea time? If you can't stand a little rough terrain, then maybe this is the wrong sport for you. Personally I'd love it if you got lost. Then I'd be able to have some peace without your stupid inane babbling ten times a day."

Elena stared back in stunned surprise. She was rendered speechless by this. Reno knew why immediately. Krystea had suddenly turned mean…and she had never been mean to the rest of them before. She had never been this biting of Elena either. But now that he saw her looking at the blond woman…he saw her eyes filling with hate and spite. Her lips were curled into a sneer. The blond Turk paused a moment, and was about to speak up to defend herself. However, before she could, Reno spoke up.

"Look…can it. There's no need to be so irate. You must be tired because-"

Krystea's head snapped violently around to Reno. Her eyes were blazing with fresh anger. The man felt as if an invisible hand dipped into his throat and choked him.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to 'can it' ever again, you letcherous little punk." She nearly snarled. "What do you think I am? Some little twerp like the rest of the whores you go out with that you can just order around? You little bastard… I'll twist your 'little nightstick' off and shove it down your throat."

Now it was Reno's turn to look surprised. He wasn't usually miffed by someone insulting him…but Krystea had turned savage. The amount of loathing and hate on her voice made it sound as if he had suddenly become the most vile object in Krystea's life. That mad blazing look in her eyes made her look ready to do exactly as she had said if he so much as winked at her wrong. Now, Elena had been rendered dumb again, and Reno was silent too. That left only one person…who began to raise his hand up.

Krystea wheeled on Rude before he had a chance. "Surprise, surprise…Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." She snapped. "You want to get in on this too? You think I can't smack you away as easy as this little prick?" She pointed a finger at Reno at this…so hard and sharp that he could almost swear he felt something try to stab against his chest when he did.

Krystea paused here, and backed up a bit so that she could look at all three at once. None of them said anything now, just stared at her. But her eyes were still blazing as she glared at them.

"I'm sick of all of you." She snorted. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but ever since I started getting better than all of you, you've been annoying the piss out of me. You seem to _hate_ the fact that I'm better than I was. That I'm not some weak, frightened, little babbling twit. I've become _better_. More. More than any of you could understand. The only conclusion I'm getting is that you're all jealous. You hate the fact that little old Krystea who had to be saved time and time again is now the best Turk out of the four.

"You're all disgusting. You're supposed to be master killers and operatives. And look at you! Nine civilians beat the sh't out of you time and time again! Here you are, moaning like a bunch of puppies about being too hungry and tired! You're a disgrace to the name Turk! Worse yet…you're a disgrace to the human race if this is the best that they can do! A pervert…a twink…and some mute idiot!"

Krystea grit her teeth and nearly hissed at them. She tightened a hand into a fist, and sneered again as she shifted weight. "Fine. If you little babies want your 'widdle nap', then take it. I'll stand guard. I'll actually be doing something constructive and protecting your worthless, weak, lazy asses. We'll wait two hours."

With that, the woman turned and looked to leave. But before she even took a step, she turned back behind her.

"…And once you get up, I don't want to hear anymore complaints about me or anything else, or I'll be so pissed off I think I'll knock your teeth in."

After saying this, Krystea looked forward. Still muttering and angry, she stormed off around the edge of the crates and began to walk back deeper into the warehouse. The three Turks, stunned and silent, were left sitting there. No one even moved until Krystea's footsteps left. It was like some angry parent had just finished with their children, and they were too terrified to even move for fear of being struck or yelled at again.

Reno didn't dare say a word, but he thought plenty. It was perfectly clear now. Krystea wasn't just a bit different in mood. Her personality was different. She was becoming more aggressive and fierce…and sensual, if last afternoon had been any indication. She was like some sort of lustful savage now, and she was getting worse. As he turned his head around and looked to the others, they looked back at him with the same idea in their minds. No one said it out loud…but they were all thinking it. It hadn't been a coincidence…and it hadn't been any accident. Krystea was becoming more like the "Advent Children". He had no idea how it had happened or why, and he didn't really care. All that mattered was that her mentality was becoming unstable…and quickly. If they didn't do something to stop it soon, then there was no telling what would happen…or what she would do.

And yet…fear had them now. Reno wasn't sure if it was true fear…or some effect that Krystea was having on them. But it kept them immobilized. They didn't dare say anything to each other or discuss any plan. The warehouse echoed too much. She'd hear them…and the thought of what she would do after that unsettled even ones as brave (or foolhardy) as Reno. But there was nothing to do yet. At some point…they'd have to knock her out or restrain her. But how would that be possible? She could break any bond at this point…and sedating her was impossible. Her cells had gobbled up stuff like that before. Now that she was made of the cells…how much less effective would it be? That left smashing her on the head…but again, the thought of what would happen if that failed…

Reno leaned back at last. He had to try and think of something soon. They were all running out of time, both on this continent and with Krystea.

* * *

_How do I begin?_

Ragnar thought this to himself as he paced in his office. It was late now, well past closing time for everyone else. Night had already fallen on the city. All of his work was done for the day, but after that morning he naturally still had a lot on his mind. Primarily was how he was going to improve his combat ability. He was working on strength and speed aspects, but he knew he had to do more than that. He had to be able to focus his senses as well. He couldn't afford to screw up again as he had in the meeting.

Bahamut had studied the nature of thoughts, emotions, and energy flow for thousands of years. That knowledge couldn't be readily absorbed into a mortal brain of much smaller intellect. Ragnar had enough ability to sense emotions, like an empath, but he lacked the ability to do much more than that. He was still relying too much on his external senses. He had to try and read what an opponent did before they did it, or he'd be betrayed by his hearing and sight. How could one sharpen an ability like that?

There was one way that Bahamut presented. He could strip himself of all but a loincloth and go live in the wilderness, where his ability to survive and eat would depend on him reading the feelings of both his surroundings and the life forms nearby. He couldn't very well do that, not with his duties in the PPA. And doing it on a smaller scale, as he had been for a while in the Baptismal Garden, wasn't much of a help either. He only learned how to hear the Planet as a whole, not how to sort things out individually. He frowned at his dilemma. The part of his brain that was Bahamut told him that he should have kept up with his mental exercises as he used to…

_Wait a minute…there's something. That old reflex exercise that Bahamut used on me… If I did it in a dark room with earplugs or something, then I bet that I could-_

The phone ringing broke Ragnar's flash of insight, immediately making him frown. He sighed as he turned and looked to his desk. As he began to approach it, however, his anger was quickly forgotten. No one called him here this late unless it was something important. With that in mind, he soon reached his phone, snatched it up, and placed it against his head. "General Ragnar here."

_"It's Colonel Nanaki, general."_ The voice on the other end responded. _"I found it."_

Instantly, the exercise disappeared from Ragnar's concerns as he heard this news. He quickly pulled his body around and made for his chair. "That's great. What'd you find?"

_"I was on the right trail. I found it in a book of deities for various cult and pagan religions. When I was younger, I was expecting mythology and found an index. Luckily it started with an 'A', or I wouldn't have read it long enough to see the name so I could remember it now."_

Ragnar's brow furrowed. "Did you say 'cult and pagan religions'?"

_"Yes. Aleron is related to one. There's little information unfortunately. The one record of the name comes from transcribing the words of an oral poet, one who himself collected the name from other oral traditions. As such, it's a fragment of a fragment of a fragment. According to the text, one particular cult believed that all sentient beings were going through a cycle throughout the whole of Gaia. First they would explode in number, much like population eruption that we see today. But once they reached a zenith, they would decrease again until once more there was only one original person. That person would be the last child born of two people. They believed that person would be Aleron."_

"So what is Aleron?"

_"Aleron is the god of the end of the world. Once Aleron was born, it was supposed to destroy the rest of Gaia. Then it would destroy itself, and its remains would provide the building blocks for the next world to be created. Something to that effect. It's very fragmented…I'm inferring a lot."_

Ragnar hesitated and took in this new information. After a pause, he called back on the phone.

"Thanks a lot, Nanaki. Could you call the Seventh Heaven and tell them what you just told me? In particular, make sure Aerith knows."

_"…I seriously dislike using these phone devices, but as you wish."_

"Once again, what would I do without you? Ragnar ou-"

_"General Ragnar?"_

Ragnar caught himself. "…Yes?"

_"…Call me Red XIII."_

The youth paused a moment, but then smiled. "Alright, Red XIII. Ragnar out."

The general turned and put the phone up. After doing so, however, he turned and leaned on his desk a bit. He began to think about what this meant. Bahamut's knowledge, sadly, could offer little to this. There were many cults in his age. Some of them had worshipped death over life, as this one appeared to have done. Many were only a few individuals. Even Leviathan couldn't keep track of all of them, especially if this one had formed during the Age of Corruption. It sounded likely, seeing as much was dying during that point. There was a good chance that Sephiroth had picked up the name by coincidence and not with any purpose in mind.

But what if he didn't? That would imply something potentially related to this. Some last member of a race giving destruction to Gaia… Well, he himself fit the bill rather well. Yet the thought that Bahamut had picked up was not personal. He had definitely been thinking about someone different from himself…or something. As far as major magical beings were concerned, Bahamut had tabs on all of them. There weren't any left that could possibly be that destructive…

There was one other possibility… He could have been thinking about the Cetra themselves. Aerith was before recently the effectively last member of her race… She was also the one who had the potential to become the Sorceress… If that was the case, then she could indeed bring destruction to this world. Yet this didn't seem correct either. Sephiroth shouldn't have even known about this. The Planet had told the espers about it, but there were no records left elsewhere for him to realize this truth. And even if he somehow could peer into the Lifestream and get knowledge of it, as he appeared to have done for everything else, then what? He should be interested in _not_ making it happen. Once she became a Sorceress, she would annihilate him.

_Is there a clue I'm missing? Something I've overlooked? Is there some other race that's a problem? Is there some new potential threat? Was the New Shinra involved in cloning of Sephiroth? Are there anymore "Advent Children"? Azure was the last one for Sephiroth… The Planet hasn't detected the presence of any others. The only other person who would know would be Hoeng…and he's not telling anyone. Though maybe if we went back to his lab, we…_

Ragnar froze. A thought had suddenly come to mind...an unpleasant one.

_…What about Krystea?_

_She teleported… Zola severed the connection, but the transfer was happening… _

_The mass looked unaffected…but what if some of it did transfer? _

_What if some of it did fuse? And if it did…_

Ragnar's look quickly went from being stunned to horrified.

The general snapped around to his phone and snatched it up. He moved to dial for a moment, but then paused. He looked up and thought for a moment, trying to remember what number he had to call at this time of night. Once he remembered, he leaned down and quickly dialed. After doing so, he pressed the phone to his head and eagerly waited for the ringing to cease. After it had done so about three times…he began to worry that he wasn't going to answer. He prayed and tapped his finger against the desk nervously, again losing control of his strength and chipping up wood in his wake.

Finally, the other side picked up rather slowly. A groan was heard, and then a rather tired voice.

_"…It's nearly midnight, General. I've been in bed for almost an hour. If this is about the weights…"_

"This has nothing to do with the weights." Ragnar quickly cut off. "I need your help. Is there any way that you can get me in contact with the Turks?"

* * *

Reno stirred a bit and snorted as he began to wake. Abruptly, his head snapped up from where it had been resting on his folded up coat. His eyes fluttered open, and looked around a bit, having forgotten where he was momentarily. As his eyes looked about, he became aware of dim light streaming in through regular holes in a metal wall that partially enclosed him. He saw crates piled up around, making almost a room where he lay. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed Rude and Elena nearby. They were lying in their discarded snow gear, sleeping away, much as he had been doing a moment ago. The area was quiet and still. Even outside was pretty quiet at this point. Most of the patrols and troops had to have gone in at this point. The Turks were quite alone in a quiet, secluded world.

The Turk winced a moment, and cracked his neck. Sleeping on the ground had been somewhat uncomfortable. It was cold in there, and it had gotten colder since they arrived. However, he now remembered what they were doing there, and why they were there. They were escaping from the New Shinra while they still could. He and the others, minus Krystea, had been taking a two hour nap to rest up before they made their push to take a boat and try to escape the NSN defenses. Grunting a bit to clear the cigarette tar that had settled in his lungs, Reno raised his watch to his head and looked at it to see the time.

On doing so, his eyes widened. It was four hours since they had first set down. He looked up in amazement, remembering what had happened that long ago. Krystea looked like she was barely willing to give them two. So why were they here for so long? Why hadn't she woke them up?

Reno grunted a bit and began to rise. Once he managed to get on his feet, he straightened his back for a moment and cracked some vertebrae. He exhaled as he looked around himself again, sending out another breath of misty air. Nothing but silence greeted him. The area was still and quiet.

"Krystea?" He finally called out.

Reno was a bit surprised at how loud his voice sounded in the silence of the warehouse. They had been yelling earlier, and still it hadn't seemed as loud as this. Not only that…but the sound seemed to almost be absorbed by the air. It felt as if invisible walls were around him, deadening the noise rather than letting it echo, and reflecting it back against him. At any rate…there was no response.

The Turk cracked his neck again, and then began to walk forward. He hesitated after taking his first step, however. It was loud…and yet at the same time its echo seemed to be blocked. It was a strange sound altogether…and it unnerved him. However, he pushed that idea aside, and continued to walk forward. Each footstep made the same noise, but he kept on regardless. Slowly, he stepped out from the corner and into the crates around him.

It seemed strange. Reno couldn't remember the crates having been arranged like this when he came in. As he left this space and began to walk…they suddenly seemed to be far more maze like… They almost looked as if they had been piled higher as well. Nevertheless, he forced himself to walk on and started to go into them. Soon he found himself beginning to weave into them. And as he walked along…he noticed that the crates around him seemed to grow larger and more confusing… They began to twist and turn, leaving more entrances for every way he went. And with them high as they were…he couldn't distinctly see the walls of the warehouse as he moved along…

"Krystea?" He called again.

Reno's footsteps continued to make that sound…as if they were the only things in the entire universe. Yet as he wandered deeper into the crates…it seemed to only lead to more confusion. The air seemed to turn cooler. His breath fogged more and more as he went on. The room seemed to darken further, although his eyes should have been adjusting more with time…

The man chanced a look behind him at long last. But on turning back…he received a horrible surprise. He saw nothing. The same maze that was in front of him was now behind. The Turk wheeled around and looked in front again. Again, the same maze, looking almost exactly as it had behind him. No walls or doors or anything…just an endless maze of crates. This didn't make any sense. He remembered coming in here. He remembered clearly seeing everything in the same pathway. What was going on? What was happening to him?

"…Hello Reno."

The Turk's spine went cold. A voice as subtle, calm, and cold as death itself sounded behind him. He snapped his body around, and nearly reached for his weapon.

There, he froze.

Krystea was standing plainly behind him. Her arms were folded calmly behind her, and she stood with legs together straight and tall. Her head was slightly bowed. She stood there calmly and silently as if she had been there the whole time. Reno noticed more, however… The air around her seemed dark…even darker than before. But her body stood out…almost as if it was radiating its own pale light to make it distinct.

Then there were her eyes…they glowed more than anything else. They seemed to blaze forth like pale green lights. A smile was across her expression…large…and hungry.

Reno swallowed once. Suddenly…he felt even more fear inside him. He felt as if he was caught in some trap…and the monster inside the maze had found him. It didn't matter that his mind was telling him this was Krystea and that there was nothing to fear. His heart and his flesh told him he was in grave danger…

"You…you were supposed to wake us up in two hours…" He slowly replied, his voice stammering more than he could remember.

Krystea merely smiled wider, and took a step forward. Her eyes seemed to blaze forth again…and looked straight into his. A power radiated from them…and seemed to enter into his own body and flood his mind and his limbs. He suddenly felt warmer as she neared.

"I must have lost track of time." She answered with the same smile. She took another step forward…this time swaying her hips slightly as she did so. Her eyes took a lustful look. The power seemed to surge through Reno even more now. He felt warmer than before.

For a moment, the man couldn't breathe or move. The rest of the world around him seemed to darken further…leaving only Krystea. Her eyes…they seemed so powerful…her body seemed to be much more than her surroundings…almost on another plane of existence. Reno swallowed at last, struggling to keep his body moving.

"We…we need…to go." He finally managed to choke out in a small voice, barely able to will himself to speak. "We…we need…to wake the others…"

"Let them sleep a bit longer." Krystea answered as her grin widened a bit more. She stepped forward again, more sensually this time. Reno felt his skin creep. Again, he stopped breathing…and he couldn't speak again. He felt his mind beginning to swim as his body became arrested in movement. The rest of the world began to fade around him…leaving only himself and Krystea.

The woman kept smiling as she inched closer and closer. Reno began to feel her breathing as she slid up right in front of him. He began to sweat. He started to breathe again, but it was rapid and irregular. He tried to turn his eyes away, but was unable to. He realized what was going on…but he couldn't stop it. He was losing the ability to even think of resisting…

Krystea reached out a hand and ran it along the side of his face. Her own face began to near his. Her eyes seemed to grow larger yet.

"Big Reno…leader of the Turks, now that Tseng is gone…" She slowly and quietly cooed as she stroked his skin. "You're such a personality, Reno… Always doing what he wants…always getting what he wants… So fiery… So independent… You're a perfect rogue. You're exactly what so many women are looking for…what they fantasize about…dream about…"

Krystea's other arm came forward, and began to feel along the edges of his suit. She tugged at his lapels once or twice as she came in closer. Slowly…her arms began to rest against his chest. His legs began to pull in and tuck against his body. Reno saw this…and felt his insides turn to water. His breathing became more irregular as he felt himself grow warmer. Thoughts of resistance began to slip fade…as he let her nestle closer and closer to him.

One arm encircled his neck. Her hand went up and began to stroke his chin as Krystea brought her head in. She crooked her neck and looked up, deeply into his eyes. Her body moved against him more…more arousing… As her head grew nearer, Reno began to think only of himself with her… His lips began to move out. Seeing this, Krystea let out a small laugh, as she pushed her bust higher…

"You want me, Reno?" She asked innocently. She grinned again, showing off her perfect teeth. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm all yours."

Reno couldn't help it. He felt his body lose restraints. He felt his lusts begin to come out. Here she was…a perfect woman. He saw it the moment he had seen her. He couldn't deny it…she was beautiful. She was the ideal shape and figure. She was a woman he had dreamed about being with his entire life. The thought of her being a friend was thrown out the window. He didn't even care that he knew her or where he was. She was the only one here. She was all that mattered…and he wanted her. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He felt himself hungering for her… And she was offering to sate his lusts.

Reno's lips stabbed out…and they locked. Krystea smiled, leaned back, and let him dive in and have a full drink. Reno started off mild…but as he sensed her lack of resistance he craved more. He began to make the kiss more passionate. He began to press in closer, savoring it. And it felt great…as great as he thought it would. It set his flesh on fire. It drove him wild. He wanted more…right now. He had to have it.

His arms were freed at last…freed to begin to move up and toward Krystea's clothes.

Krystea parted lips with his as he paused long enough to breathe in deep. He could feel his passions boiling over, and he needed to gather his strength. She leaned in more and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes…that's it…" She whispered. "Keep coming… Take this… Indulge your flesh, creature… Smother yourself in lust… Give in to your passion and desire for pleasure… I'll give you more than you ever dreamed of… Become the voluptuous creature you are… Gorge yourself on me until you choke…"

Reno heard this…but didn't care. He didn't understand anything anymore. He only thought of having her…having her all to himself… He had to have her. He had to have her now. He needed to be free…free to rip her clothes from her body and then do every dark thing he had ever dreamed of before in his entire life… His arms were loosening further. His body was coming free…but free only to completely indulge himself…

Yet as he was about to cut loose…give way into being an animal…stop thinking and just indulge…he had enough sense to do one last thing as his arm raised for Krystea…

With his last bit of will…he curled his hand into a fist and brought it down against his own manhood.

A jolt of pain soon rocked through his system…and his sensual train of thought was derailed slightly. A bit of his senses began to come back…and with them came a memory.

_The way a woman always cools me down…giving me a knee to my package…_

_Snap out of it man… You're acting like they did…before she killed them… She's trapping you like them… You need to get out of this…get out of it now before it's too late…_

Again, Reno's arms seized up. His body was becoming paralyzed again. But it wasn't before he managed to slam his eyes shut. When that happened…the power began to fade. He could still see her eyes, just like an after image…but their power diminished. It began to wear off…and he started to come to, like out of a dream… His body slowly loosened up, but he forced himself to move his sluggish, immobilized limbs…and his eyes opened again…

For a moment…he saw Krystea. One arm had gone to her side…and she was pulling up the Valentine…

Commanding himself to move, Reno balled his other hand into a fist, and with a grit and groan lashed out and smashed it into Krystea's hand. On hitting it…the shock of the blow made her hand open up, and her gun toppled from her grasp. Hitting her lessened the power over him even more…and using that sudden onrush of strength he brought his other arm up and belted Krystea across the face as hard as he could.

The woman gave out a cry of pain as her body went toppling backward. A moment later, it crashed into a stand of crates and then collapsed to the floor temporarily. With that…the last of the spell was broken. Reno gasped as his breathing returned to normal. He reached up with a free hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. He felt his body cool down, and the thoughts began to vanish. Still…he was stunned at how he had nearly been caught… He looked down to the ground, and saw Valentine lying there. Gritting his teeth, he kicked at it and sent it sliding away to the side.

It was then that Reno noticed it. The sound was normal again. Surprised at this, he looked up. He soon discovered he could see normally now. And as he looked around, he saw everything had changed back. The lights were back. The crates were lower again, and he could see throughout the entire warehouse. They were in a few piles instead of a maze. Everything had been stopped. He even thought he could hear a bit of moaning and groaning from farther away, the sound of the others waking up.

The Turk sighed in relief. It was over. He had barely escaped…but in the end he had resisted. Turned out the thing that was supposed to kill him saved him instead…

Reno didn't think of this long, however. Krystea was slumped on the ground a moment…but then she grunted and began to pull up again into a squat. She was recovering. Reno spotted this, and immediately reacted. In a snap, he went for his nightstick. As soon as he dipped his arm into his coat and yanked it out, his thumb adjusted the power level to maximum. He knew how much stronger Krystea was now. He was surprised a punch had done even this much. However…he couldn't risk it now. He had to put her out while he still could, before she tried something like this again…

"I'm sorry about this, Krystea…" Reno said aloud as he began to advance.

Yet right after saying that, the man stopped as he saw what had happened.

Krystea had barely drawn herself up into a squat…when she began to move stiffly and jerklike. Her fingers extended, and then crooked. They shook and spasmed as she pulled her arms and legs in toward herself. He began to hear her grunting…and giving out some sort of whine. As she did…her arms pulled in more, and her head began to collapse on top of her knees. Her fingers curled back and placed against the sides of her head. She began to breathe stiffly…nearly wheezing.

Reno hesitated a moment. What was going on? He couldn't have hit her _that_ hard… Was she trying to trick him or something?

Slowly, however, through the whining and moaning…Reno heard something.

"…P…P…Please… Kill…me…"

Reno's eyes widened. This voice had no power or extra force in it. It was far more…mortal. And it had a familiarity to it that Krystea hadn't had lately. It hit the Turk immediately.

"Krystea?"

"K…Kill…me…"

The Turk forgot about his prod. He let it fall from his hand to his side, and then immediately dove to the ground for the woman. She looked like she was seizing at this point…or struggling to hold some horrible pain back. Once down, he immediately reached out and put his arms on her shoulders, gripping firmly.

"Krystea? Is this really you?" He asked. "What's going on? What's happened to you?"

"Please…Reno…" She answered through clenched teeth. "I…I can't…hold…her back…anymore… This…is the last…t…t…time… She's…getting…too strong…"

Reno heard this…and the rest of it clicked. Krystea had been the one who left the message the other night. He didn't understand fully what was going on…but it was making sense to him. This thing was some sort of Sephiroth clone…and its personality was taking over. Whatever they had done to her was turning her into that woman…and Krystea was being kicked out.

Reno held Krystea a moment longer, but then turned to the side. He saw his nightstick just a few feet away. Seeing it, he turned back to the woman. His jaw tightened.

"Hang on, Krystea. I'm going to knock you out. We're going to take you to the PPA and your sister. They can help you."

Krystea grunted again as her eyes clenched. Her face turned red as her teeth began to grind.

"It's…too…late…" She hissed in between her teeth. "She's…killing…me… I…I…I'm…almost out… Can't…get rid…of…her…"

"Krystea…"

"Kill me…!" She suddenly increased in volume as her face began to turn violet. "Kill me…before I kill anyone else! Before I…help…HIM…!"

The sudden surge in emotion in the voice stopped Reno from considering anything else. He stared at her only a moment longer…and realized he couldn't disobey. Quickly, he spun around behind himself and grabbed his electropole. It was still at high voltage…and he hoped that whatever of Krystea was still in there would be alright as he turned back and aimed it for him.

The instant he turned…an iron hand shot out and enveloped his throat in a crushing grasp.

Gagged, Reno let the pole drop from his grasp. The sudden crush was so painful that he couldn't focus on anything else but snapping his own hands to it and grabbing for it. But he did manage to look to the eyes of the one who was doing this.

Krystea's face, within the span of a second, had gone from agonized to wicked.

Her eyes seemed to glow as a malevolent grin spread on her face.

"Too slow, ape."

That was all Reno remembered before her other fist came forward and smashed him in the face.

* * *

_Ring-ring-ring ring ring ring-ring-ring!_

The first coherent thought that Reno managed to produce was the fact that he hated that ringtone, and that he gave himself his fiftieth mental note to change it. After that, however…a new thought arose…namely that his face felt like a sixty-year old doormat. He felt some sort of biting and chronic pain radiating through it, and it throbbed so much that it seemed like some of it had gone numb. His brain had been rattled inside of his skull, and as such he was too sluggish and out of it to remember what had happened, or even get an idea of where he was and how he was positioned.

Then, he started hearing other things.

Gunshots…and screaming.

Reno managed to slowly crack open his eyes, groaning all the way. It was like his _nerves_ hurt. As he did, he began to remember what had happened. He had been in the warehouse…Krystea…or whatever was inside Krystea…tried to kill him… He resisted it, and he had tried to knock her out…but then…

As the Turk's vision came into focus, he recognized the ceiling that he was now gazing at. It was the same metal skeleton that had made up the warehouse before. He realized he was still there. Grunting, he began to pull his head up slightly. Every movement hurt it, and it made his face throb more than ever. But as he leaned up, he began to see crates and the metal walls. Judging from his position, he was sprawled out like a banana peel on the floor…and about twice as mushy.

Even as he leaned up and his senses began to come clearer…the gunshots and screaming ceased. The source of the sound went silent. Reno winced and shook his head. Had he been imagining that? Was he just so dazzled he thought he had heard it?

But then…Reno heard that obnoxious ring tone again. And now that he was more recovered, it was clear. That part hadn't been a dream. Frowning…and then wincing for any facial movement hurt…he looked down to the side of his coat. Somewhat slowly, he reached inside it and pulled out his phone. He held it in front of him to read the number.

_Unlisted._

_Great…that narrows it down to exactly everyone I know._

Well…that wasn't exactly true. Some of the numbers that he heard for more often he had assigned a name too, so that even if they were unlisted at least the phone would know who they were. Whoever this one was hadn't called him yet, or at least had been noteworthy enough to merit a name. After a moment's pause, Reno shrugged. Why not? Even if it was a death threat from the New Shinra Army, he didn't really care at this point.

Reno hit the talk button and put it to his head.

"Yes?"

_"Reno, is that you?"_

The Turk immediately froze. His memory was good enough to remember the voice of everyone he had ever met. It was a good skill to have in his trade, after all.

"…How the hell did you get this number?"

_"Rufus Shinra gave it to me. That's not important right now. I need to know something. Has Krystea been acting strange at all lately?"_

Reno couldn't help it.

He fell down on his back and burst out laughing.

Reno hadn't heard anything so ironic in a long time. He just had to bust out. He didn't care if anyone heard him or not, and he didn't care about the seriousness of the situation. So…first the New Shinra…and now General Ragnar. They both knew more about what was going on than the Turks had. This was hilarious. And they were supposed to be the intelligence agents… Did everyone on Gaia know this and they just hadn't told them?

_"Er…hello? Reno?"_ Ragnar's voice came from the other end. _"Are you alright?"_

Reno laughed a bit longer, but then started to calm down. As he did so, he heard something else. There were shoes or boots clicking against the stone of the warehouse. From where he was, he couldn't see them, but they were rushing up to him. He snorted at the thought. So be it. He was a bit too strung out to care whether or not he was captured at the moment. He held the phone back to his head, however.

"You're calling about…" Reno looked to his watch briefly. "Four hours too late, Mr. Vice. Strange doesn't even begin to describe it. Try a mixture of a psychotic bloodlusting assassin and a dragon lady killer. Of course, this all took place before she started looking a bit like some old friends I had the displeasure of fighting…"

Reno didn't immediately hear a reply to this. Instead, he heard some sort of whispering on the other end that was clearly self-directed. But it sounded like some sort of expression of horror, mixed with some vocalization that he was right about something.

Reno didn't pay much attention to this, however, for a moment later two shadows fell over him. He looked up…and found who the owners of the footsteps were. It was none other than Elena and Rude, both dressed in their suits.

"Oh, thank God!" Elena exclaimed. "He's alright!"

"…Told you." Rude simply answered.

Elena paused afterward, and noticed that Reno was on the phone. She frowned soon after. "Who in the world are you calling at a time like this when you look like that?"

"Hello to you too, Elena." Reno answered as he realized that the two had come from the other direction, opposite the one where they had been before. He began to raise his free hand, which Rude took and began to pull. "Nice to see you too, Elena. Don't worry about the broken nose, Elena. Don't try to help me to my feet. Just leave me here to bleed."

Elena frowned more indignantly as Rude yanked Reno up to his feet. The man was unsteady, and his head swam as he nearly blacked out. However, he managed to get a hold of himself and solidify his legs underneath him. "_I_ wanted to stay and help you. But Rude told me you'd be fine, and suggested we go after Krystea."

_"Who are you talking to?"_ Ragnar's voice spoke up again from the other line. _"Are the others there? Is Krystea still there?"_

Reno frowned and wiped at his brow. "What do you mean, 'go after Krystea'?" Reno asked the others. "What happened?"

"We heard you two scuffling." Elena answered. "We came out to see what was happening. That's when we saw you in a bloody pile and we managed to catch her as she flung open the warehouse door and went outside. She went right into the midst of a patrol without caring…" Elena hesitated here, but then grimaced. "At least…as much as we can figure…"

"What do you mean, 'as much as you can figure'?" Reno responded.

"They were dead by the time we got to the door." Rude darkly answered. "She blew them into bits with the Valentine."

_"What the heck is going on over there?"_

Reno frowned and turned to his phone. "Could you shutup for a few minutes?" He put it down to his side afterward, and looked back to the others. "Then what?"

"She went crazy." Elena answered. "She used every bullet in her gun, blowing away as many officers as possible. Once she was out of bullets…she began to jump on them…_clawing and biting._ It wasn't until she took out some officer's combat knife that she started using a weapon again. She ignored the guns. Some of them started to run…but she chased them down. She was like a cheetah as fast as she was."

"A few made it to the alarms." Rude threw in. "But something happened. The power seemed to go dead around her. No one could call for help…and she killed them before they got much farther."

"Well where did she go?" Reno asked.

"She's still out there." Elena answered. "She was going through the dead and making sure they were all dead and not just dying. Then we heard you laughing, and so we came to see what was going on."

"Then what the hell are we standing around here for!" Reno shot back, and immediately pushed past the two of them and began to run for the exit himself. The other two hesitated, but then turned and began to run after him. Soon all three were headed for the warehouse exit. Reno was tempted to hang up the phone, but for now he kept it on.

Reno didn't bother to ask them why they hadn't jumped in and tried to stop Krystea themselves. He knew the answer full well. If Krystea had indeed somehow deadened the power…then this confirmed that she had a power over wills. She had exerted her passion over him…but over the others she exerted fear. They had been stopped from making a move against her, no doubt. Besides…if she was really doing this all on her own, then she had to be rather intimidating. Reno wasn't sure what he was going to see when he left the warehouse…and he wasn't sure he was going to be alright with it himself.

The three reached the opening a moment later. Reno didn't stop, but charged right out through it. He kept running around once outside…but subconsciously he slowed at what he had seen.

Reno hadn't seen anything this bad since Sephiroth's attack on the New Shinra HQ Building. Rude had been right about the patrol. Bits was the only term that could apply to them now. A single shot from the Valentine was enough to kill anyone. It was a cannon. But she had shot them additional times…until there was nothing left but something bloody and indescribable. Yet as he emerged and made his way around this grisly pile…he saw much worse. Dotting the field all over were signs of battle and blood. The way the blood was splattered meant that it had to come from the Valentine, and he saw the angles indicated that she had barely gotten that far from the warehouse before she had killed another two patrols.

Yet as Reno ran away from the warehouse and more toward the direction of the shore, the splatters stopped. Most of the soldiers were sliced up…but a few of them looked like they had been torn up by an animal. It was savage even for him. He found himself avoiding the bodies by extra large margins. True to what had been said…the lights around here seemed dimmer, and were flickering. It was as if the power had gone down. Not only that…but it seemed colder here. The wind was sharper, and bit into him more through his suit. Last but not least…as he passed by the bodies, he felt _much_ colder. The air around him seemed to die. It was as if her presence was somehow still on each of them…lingering after their deaths…

"Look!" Rude suddenly exclaimed.

Reno froze in midstep and turned to Rude. The bald man was pointing up to the ocean. Reno looked ahead, and realized that he had been so transfixed on the bodies that he hadn't noticed that they were now only fifty feet from the edge of the docks. However, that wasn't all. One of the two man patrol boats was speeding away, headed due south. It must have left just moments ago, judging from the distance and how it was still accelerating. The three watched it for a few moments of silence.

As they did, Reno noticed that something wasn't right about this. Something was missing from this picture... Then he realized it. The boat was moving away without any hindrance. None of the shore cannons were targeting it. The destroyers out in the bay were leisurely moving along without so much as lifting a chain gun to the fleeing ship. It was like it was invisible.

"That's her." Rude flatly stated. "No one else but her is still alive other than us."

"But why isn't she being shot at?" Elena asked. "She has to be setting off the whole Defense Grid…"

"Maybe not." Reno spoke up. This got the attention of the other two, who looked back to him. He gestured out to the boat. "You said that she somehow deadened the alarm systems. Maybe she's neutralizing the radar as well."

"How?" Elena asked. "She doesn't have any device that would do that."

"Maybe it's one of her new abilities…" Reno mused.

_Fzzt…zzzzt…_

The Turks perked up as they heard this sizzling sound. It was coming from behind them. Immediately, the three spun around to the source. They soon saw that they weren't in the only region that was dark. It appeared that most of the buildings behind them, stretching much farther back than the warehouse, were dim and flickering too. However…they also noticed that it was changing. The ones that were farthest away from them were flickering more frequently. The transformers were making those sounds, and appearing to spark or fire up. A moment later, and the lights suddenly lit up again to their full strength. No sooner did they do it than the next ones along began to fire up as well.

"Whatever she did…" Elena announced. "It's wearing off."

Reno stared at this a moment longer. After that, he moistened his lips, wincing a bit at the coppery taste, and then whirled around to the docks. Immediately, he began to run to them again.

"Alright…time to go!"

Rude and Elena both spun back to him. Rude instinctively began to run after him, but Elena hesitated a moment before running after him.

"Huh?" She called.

"We've found our way out, and if we don't take it now we're going to miss it." Reno answered as he ran up to the edge of the dock.

Most of the dock was built to accommodate destroyers. For that reason, it was set up almost like a "concrete cliff", so that people could walk right onto the deck of the massive ships. But when the destroyers were out, the dock could be converted to store other ships. Such was the case now. As Reno reached the edge and looked down, he saw that metal supports had been run out down below to make room for six patrol boats. One was missing. There were metal rungs in the concrete cliff leading down to them, and so he quickly picked the nearest one and began to climb down it.

"Krystea is somehow deadening the radar." Reno explained as he rushed down the rungs two at a time. Rude soon followed above him. "That means that so long as she's nearby, no radar is going to work. So that means that if we follow her close enough, no radar will pick up on us. It also means that if she gets too far, the radar will pick up on us leaving and will blow us out of the water."

Elena, at this point, was at the edge of the dock herself, and looking down on the two. She paused a moment as she began to realize what he was saying. As she stood there, however…something else happened. The next row of buildings came on…and with them came their alarm systems. The distant sound of a code red began to blare in those buildings. A moment later, when the next bit came up, they too began to sound the alarm. Sweating and swallowing, Elena quickly turned over the edge and began to run down as well.

Reno, by now, was at the bottom. He quickly swirled around, touched down on the ground, and then turned and ran to the boat. These things were kept locked nowadays, but Reno had the foresight to having a universal key for every model vehicle in the New Shinra made. He quickly dove into his pocket and came out a moment later with a ring of no less than two dozen keys. Yet it took him no time to go through them and find the right one. On doing so, he leapt into the boat and sat in the driving seat. Rude, on his part, quickly undid the knot that was holding the boat in dock. Elena arrived a moment later, and quickly jumped into the back, as there were only two seats.

As Rude finished untying, Reno fired up the engines. It was still dark in their area, but they weren't sure how much time they had left. They could be out to sea a ways and still be in range of the guns when they came back on. Rude ran around the edge and jumped in the front, and the instant he did Reno gunned the engine up to full throttle. Rude got a nasty snap back, and Elena was nearly thrown from the boat, but both stayed secure as the ship gathered steam and then took off after Krystea.

Reno looked up ahead, and saw that Krystea's own boat was already just a black dot on the horizon. It was almost impossible to make out now, what with it being night and being mixed in with the waves. Yet he aimed for what he thought was it and held on. The ship continued to pick up speed for a short while. While it did, Rude and Elena looked behind them. The warehouse was now back on. They could see some of the guns of the Defense Grid moving. They were about a half mile away when the shore totally lit up. Once it did…they watched nervously as they saw the guns turn and rotate to face them. For a moment, they thought they were toast as one of them actually fired. However, Reno kept his cool and kept driving. The others watched as the shot came out…but hit a good hundred yards away from them. None of the other cannons fired. They were already too far out of range. With that came a moment of relief. The Turks next looked up to the destroyers. At the moment, they were moving in between several of them. But they were still dark. Only the farthest ones were coming to life…and they were also out of range. Some of them turned to try and fire, but a ship of that size couldn't move that quickly. Another few moments passed, and soon they passed the last of the destroyers, which were still dark. A minute later, and they had put almost a mile between themselves at it.

Only here did the three Turks breathe a sigh of relief.

"We're clear." Rude announced.

"Thank God." Elena echoed as she relaxed herself a bit more in her position. Soon after, however, she began to wrap her arms around herself. "…Too bad we couldn't get a boat with a top…" She murmured, referring to the icy wind.

"Hey Rude, how far can we get in one of these things?" Reno asked, ignoring Elena's comment.

"They're built for patrols, not transport." Rude replied. "The only place in fuel range is the Eastern Continent…right on the PPA's doorstep."

Reno had thought as much. He noticed that if he was going in the same course as Krystea, then both of them were headed right for the shore. There wasn't any sophisticated tracking equipment on this boat, but it coincided with their direction well enough, and he was smart enough to know where they were going. It made sense. Special powers or no, Krystea didn't want to swim that distance. That meant that she was headed for the nearest place to make landfall. If they followed her, then they'd be able to go after her again once they hit the shore.

Of course, Reno thought with a grimace…what did they do when they caught up with her?

He thought again of the mutilated bodies…

Somehow while suppressing that disturbing thought, Reno remembered something else. Ragnar was still on the phone…or at least, he should have been. That had been over ten minutes ago. Not sure if he would get an answer, the man took a hand off the controls of the boat and dipped into his pocket. He pulled out the phone a moment later and placed it to his head.

"You still there?"

_"…Did you guys do something to make the New Shinra mad?"_ Ragnar's voice answered after a short pause. _"I only caught bits and pieces of what you've been saying…but are you actually chasing Krystea at the moment?"_

"I don't really want to go into details over the phone, but here's the important part." Reno answered. "We're headed right for you in two separate boats. When we reach your radar scopes, we would appreciate it if you didn't blow us out of the water and allowed us to land."

_"Land? You're coming here?"_

"Can you let us land or not?"

_"…Fine. You guys are supposed to be double agents for us and all."_

"That's probably going to change after tonight."

_"Nobody in Wutai knows about our arrangement, so I'm going to have to have a squad arrest you when you hit shore."_

Reno winced a bit at this. "Highly unadvisable, Mr. Vice, unless you have a squad you never liked that much."

A pause on the other end. _"…Is that a threat?"_

"We're not the ones you need to worry about. I wouldn't recommend anyone less than someone on our level coming out to meet us. There's…probably going to be some difficulty."

_"…Alright. Then I'm going to come down myself and I'm calling up Cloud."_

"Have it your way. But if I might make a suggestion…"

_"Yes?"_

"It would probably do more good to have Aerith along."

* * *

_It is done._

Sephiroth cooled the weapon one final time, now complete and deadly. Yet no sooner did he pull it out than he produced a long length of thick black fabric, and with a quick motion enveloped, concealing its true shape and nature. In a few moments, all that it looked like was a long blade bundle.

The dark man slowly rose, bearing his new parcel with him. He tucked this under one arm, and then turned toward the exit of the flaming mountain. As he began to walk out, he kept his grim smile. The weapon was complete…and Aleron was on the way. Now it was finally time for them to meet. And he had prepared a mighty gift. It would be a bit of a long way to travel…but with his new amount of power it wouldn't take long.

Sephiroth walked a while to make his way out of the flaming caves, but gradually the magma died down around him and the breeze of the cool night air replaced it. As he made his way on, the flames vanished, and the dark man disappeared into shadow. After winding his way through a few more caves, the entrance appeared. He approached this readily, and in moments he was emerging out from the mountain and into the night sky.

Here, he paused a moment. His burning green gaze turned down to the valley below. There was Wutai. It was much bigger and more sophisticated now. It was lit up morning and night. However…it was also dimmer this night. It seemed as if the lights were shrinking back into their wicks or resistors, afraid to emerge for fear of something… The wind blew harder and colder now…and it had a stagnant smell on it, like nothing was living on it. Advanced as the city was below, Sephiroth realized, this time he would need no army to turn it to ruin. Within the span of two hours he could destroy over half of it and leave most of the population dead all by himself. However…such things were beneath him now. Wasting effort on destroying weaklings was meaningless.

The man turned his look to the sky next. It was moonless outside…and on the horizon something loomed. Clouds were gathering there…large and ominous. They were churning and swirling already, and they were moving in over the city and the world itself as far as the eye could see. Lightning flashed within them, and Sephiroth could hear thunder within. A powerful storm was coming to cover this world.

It made the dark man smile to see it.

Calmly, Sephiroth held up an arm to his side. Obediently, his body began to levitate. His coat and feet gently rose off the ground, hung down, and began to rise. He let himself ascend for a few moments, until he reached a height of about twenty feet and not caring if any human saw him.

Then, once there, he turned his body in direction of Midgar…and took off at a speed so blinding that one could scarcely believe that they hadn't dreamed seeing one going that fast.

* * *

_This…is not right._

Ragnar thought this to himself as he tried to maintain his jogging pace down the streets of Midgar. Normally, he would have easily have been dashing down it, nearly sailing above the pavement with giant bounds. Given the urgency of the situation, he should have been doing so now more than ever.

Yet…whatever was affecting the weather was affecting him too.

The sky right now was pitch black and starless. The only light that came forth from it now was occasionally lightning bolts. It was strange…a thunderstorm in winter. It wasn't unheard of, of course…but in this area it was something of a rarity. And it was violent too. Ragnar could feel gusts of powerful air ripple the heavens and the ground below. Pieces of trash were flung along through the streets as the wind came, and snow was whipped up and stung him in the face. The air was cold…much colder than it had been earlier. It seeped into his clothes and pierced him in tender spots. And yet…it neither snowed nor rained. The tempest in the sky continued to grow more violent, with the thunderheads building and churning on themselves, but nothing came from it.

Yet that wasn't all. It wasn't just how this storm had come out of nowhere and had turned so violent, with not a single weather service reporting it… It was that it seemed to be darkening everything else. The lights on the street seemed to dim. Some of them were flickering. There was an unusual amount of silence out here. It was a busy city, and Ragnar knew he should normally hear machinery at least. Yet he heard nothing of the sort…just a still silence. Even his own footsteps seemed muffled. And the air he breathed… He might have dismissed it before, but with Bahamut's senses he knew the truth. The air was growing stagnant…dead. And with the coldness, it was becoming almost…tomblike…despite how fast it was circulating.

Ragnar could only recall one other time he had sensed this so distinctly.

The thought made him put a bit more speed into his pace.

Ragnar didn't know what was going on with the Turks, but he had an idea that his worst fears might be confirmed. Something had happened to Krystea. How bad it was he didn't know…but it was causing a schism within the Turks. And it had obviously been the source of some mixture of problems effecting them. The thought only made Ragnar more and more uneasy. Azure had been sane at first, but had eventually been taken over by Jenova and Sephiroth. What if Krystea was the same way? She may not have fused as much as Hoeng had intended…but once the fusion had taken place, the cells could have kept dividing until they took her over…

He did as they wanted. He made some calls to various officers and personnel, telling them to be on the lookout for a pair of small boats. He told the WGN to stand down, although they were rather sore about it. They had hoped they could ease their "semi-permeability" after Maritza arrived. However, with this they were back on having to let more in. Fortunately, the Turks hadn't earned as much chagrin with Wutai as the other NSA commanders had, and ones as high as Godo knew that they were working as double agents. It had taken about an hour to get all of this squared away. Ragnar wasn't sure how much time he had before the Turks arrived, but he knew that it couldn't be as long as it took for the fleet to get here. A speedboat was much faster. Judging by what time it was, he supposed it could be any time before dawn.

After clearing this up, Ragnar put in a call to Cloud. Again, he feared that he would be harshly received, or that he would at least annoy him by waking him up. He was most surprised to have the phone answered on the first ring. Apparently, Cloud was not only much more civil, but he had been sitting awake for hours. On hearing the brief account of the Turks, he agreed to get dressed and go to the shore. However, he brought something else to mind as well. Ragnar wasn't exactly sure _where_ the Turks would arrive. It could be anywhere on the shore. With that in mind, he said that it would be better if they took positions interspersed along the shore to make sure that at least one of them could reach them quickly when they arrived. After agreeing on two points, Cloud hung up to go about his business.

Once this was done, Ragnar once again got his sword and headed out. This time…he was headed out to the Baptismal Fountain. He knew that Aerith had gone there to try and pick up a sign of who "Aleron" was, but that she hadn't come back yet. He wasn't that worried at the time. The neighborhood had some patrols in there, and Aerith had a history of running off to be alone for an extended period. However…he was a bit more worried now. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened to Krystea…but the feeling of the Planet itself quaking within him told him that they were all in danger.

Ragnar at last reached the neighborhood. Up ahead, the ruins of the church began to loom in the distance. The general made a line for it and quickly ran up. As he did, the buildings nearby broke and exposed the sky momentarily. The young general cast his eyes up there when they did…and both he and Bahamut within him quaked somewhat. The sky was looking absolutely malevolent now. It seemed almost as if Meteor had returned to devastate the world again with how chaotic it was. He said a prayer that that _wasn't_ the case as he reached the door and ran in.

Ragnar came to a halt as he crossed the threshold and looked in front of him. There were no lights in this area or nearby, and with the sky as stormy and bleak as it was…it was pure black. It was only because of Ragnar's heightened senses that he was able to see the vague outline of the pool, the trees, and the waterfall. Even the rushing seemed hushed tonight…as if the water had dried up. However, his vision had a better function. Because he was part Bahamut, he had the heat vision that the esper possessed. It took only a moment to shift the wavelength of his sight to key in on heat. With it being winter, he had no trouble zeroing in on a form close to the water, kneeling by it.

"Aerith?" Ragnar called as he began to approach the figure. He heard no reply, but continued to draw closer. He left his heat vision on, for trying to see in the blackness was useless. However, he saw that the figure did not look up. On coming closer, he began to make out hazy red details that showed that it was Aerith, and she was indeed kneeling. However, it wasn't in the prayer position she normally possessed. She was sitting on her haunches, and her body was somewhat bent over. Her head was bowed down and low.

She looked…sad.

This began to concern Ragnar even before he reached her. His face turned to unease and a bit of worry as he closed the last few steps. He finally came to a stop as he reached her left side. There, he silently looked down on her for a moment. She didn't move. She didn't look up or say a word. However, Ragnar didn't fear she was injured or dead. Her body would have been cooling if that was the case, and he would have heard irregularities in her breathing and heartbeat.

"Aerith?" He called again.

At last, the Cetra moved. She didn't look surprised. She just slowly raised her head up and looked out.

"…Is that you, Ragnar?" She finally asked. Her voice was unusually quiet.

"…Yes, it's me." Ragnar answered. "Aerith, what's wrong? Were you talking to the Planet?"

The Cetra paused again.

"…No. I stopped some time ago."

Ragnar hesitated again, his brow furrowing.

"…Aerith, tell me what's the matter."

The woman again was silent and didn't move. Ragnar looked to her uneasily himself a moment longer, but then crouched down to her side and moved in a bit more. He switched off his heat vision and looked to her with his own eyes, which were still very good at absorbing light. He could see her almost distinctly even now.

Slowly, she turned her head around to look at him.

Her eyes were shimmering, and her face was scared.

"…He…she…Jenova or Sephiroth…" She began slowly, nearly stammering. "They were angry. They were yelling curses at me to stop. It sounded as if they'd make my ears bleed…loud as they were…trying to get me to stop trying to find who Aleron was." She paused here, and swallowed. Her eyes shimmered a bit more when she continued. "But…I finally looked past them. I couldn't see far…but I saw someone…someone I didn't expect."

Ragnar leaned in a bit closer. "Who, Aerith?"

Aerith nervously bit her lip in reply, and stiffened.

"…I saw Krystea."

Ragnar felt a weight drop inside him. That sank it. Whatever this was, be it Aleron or no, it had to do with Krystea. His worst fears had to be true. Zola hadn't kept her from fusing…and now it was unleashing a new monster on Gaia. For a brief moment, he felt himself tense up. His battle mentality began to come out, and his muscles began to tighten in anticipation for a fight.

However…that didn't last.

Aerith moistened her lips once, and then bowed her head. She began to quiver. Her full fear began to come out, and her eyes shimmered more. Seeing this…Ragnar's own tension abated, and he softened again on seeing her like this.

"…I don't know what they want with her…or what she has to do with Aleron…" Aerith spoke aloud, her voice even quieter and shakier. "But…but…" The Cetra paused again, and then looked up into Ragnar's eyes. "She's the only family I have, Ragnar. She's the only other Cetra. If they hurt her…kill her…found some way to control her…even…if that experiment worked that Hoeng tried on us…"

Ragnar didn't let Aerith say another word. He could see what had kept her here now. She had seen Krystea…and she had been thinking one bad scenario after another. He had to remember that Aerith didn't know the truth about Krystea…that it was impossible for her to be her sister. She believed she was her own flesh and blood. She cared about her greatly. With that in mind, he came forward and embraced her. The Cetra immediately returned it. She didn't cry, but she did quiver in his grasp. She placed her head over his shoulder and gripped him fiercely, as if she could somehow absorb some of his bravery or strength.

"I'm scared, Ragnar…" She spoke aloud. "When it was me, I didn't care. But this is someone else. She doesn't have the same connection with the Planet as I do. She doesn't have it to reassure her or warn her. Sephiroth…I know he wants to kill me…"

"It's going to be alright, Aerith. I promise." Ragnar reassured. "This is what I came to tell you. She's on her way here."

On hearing this, Ragnar felt Aerith's quivering cease. Immediately, she pulled away from him and looked to his face in astonishment, as if to see if there was a lie in it. "She is?"

Ragnar felt a knot form in his stomach at having to tell Aerith a half-truth, but he didn't want to do anything to make her fear the future more than she already did. With that in mind, he gave a nod to her. "I got off the phone with the Turks a couple hours ago. They're coming here. They've abandoned the NSA. She'll be here sometime before dawn. I was coming to tell you that so that you'd come with me to wait for her."

Aerith's eyes lit up as a smile spread across her face. She began to look overjoyed. "That's great! Now she'll be around us and we can protect her!"

Ragnar tried hard not to stiffen here, and managed a smile. "So…do you want to go or not?"

"Are you kidding?" Aerith asked with a laugh, and immediately began to rise. "Let's go! It'll take me a while to walk that far."

The general kept smiling as he stood as well. If this went ill…Aerith was soon going to find out the truth the hard way. The part of him that was Bahamut didn't like this, but there was little for it. She'd only get more distressed and angry either way if the worst scenario happened. Perhaps the presence of Aerith would snap Krystea out of it, or at least stun her long enough to be immobilized. This event had not been in the previous timeline. Perhaps seeing it would give Aerith another outlet for anger. Perhaps it would be nothing…Krystea would recover before this was done. Ragnar was pretty sure he could disable her if she tried anything, and do it painlessly. He could try to recall one of Bahamut's hypnotisms on the way there… There was lots of reason for optimism…

However, as Ragnar stood and looked up into the sky again…seeing it turn ever bleak, and the world beneath it turn ever tomb-like…he began to fear that such wouldn't be the case…

* * *

The world had changed in the past few hours.

Reno knew this wasn't natural, and he had enough superstition for it to nearly freak him out. The sky wasn't supposed to act like this.

The sky above had turned black. That seemed typical…it _was_ night, after all. And yet…this wasn't right. It seemed more than just black from night. It seemed as if God had dropped ink on the firmament of the heavens and it had been stained a pure inky color. There wasn't the slightest trace of blue anywhere. The clouds seemed to gather more and more…coming lower and lower to Gaia as they did so. Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled not only the sky but the water and earth as well. Yet the lightning…seemed dim. It seemed shockingly white and pale, as if it was being deadened just like the other lights from before. The wind was getting colder and sharper with each gust. It made Reno feel like ice himself now. And yet…the smell of the wind…it was like something barren and dead for a long time…

Reno wasn't alone. Rude and Elena were the same way. They nervously looked up to the sky as well. It almost looked as if it was ready to fall down on them…much as it had been under Meteor. At that time, they hadn't cared. They kept doing their job to the bitter end.

But this time…they actually felt fear looking at it.

Reno tried to snap this out of his mind and looked ahead. However, there was nothing left to see. It was so black out now that it was almost like being in space. For all he knew, Krystea had veered off miles ago and they were chasing a shadow. Yet they had nowhere else to go. Even if this wasn't where Krystea was going…they didn't want to be out on this ocean dead in the water. And from the looks of how the fuel was doing, that would be the case pretty soon.

A wave lurched the boat upward. The passengers held on tight until it subsided, and then relaxed. That had been happening more frequently lately. The ocean was getting violent, almost ready for a squall. Yet no rain broke out, no matter how violent the storm overhead became.

"This weather is starting to freak me out." Elena murmured. "I hope we make landfall soon…"

"We will." Rude calmly reassured…although even his voice seemed a little on edge.

Reno had to admit he was on edge as well, and even Rude couldn't convince him. He knew they had to almost be there by now. But with how dark the sky was…and how empty and vast the world seemed around them…it was almost impossible to accept. It seemed as if they were nowhere…just some boat floating on an endless ocean. Nothing for eternity in every direction…and nowhere to go or land. The thought scared him…being stuck on an endless ocean in the same boat for eternity. Never seeing anything but darkness and the same boat…never hearing anything but the same silence…and the same waters that you could follow for months and be in the exact same spot…

As Reno felt this feeling begin to grasp him, however…he finally saw something. It was weak, but it was the most welcome sight he had seen in a long time.

As one of the waves in front of him subsided, it revealed a faint row of lights on the horizon.

Rude saw it too, and immediately pointed out. "There."

Elena looked up as well, and breathed a sigh of relief. "For a moment…I almost thought I never would see land again…"

In terms of an ocean voyage, what they had just been through was one of the shortest in the world. Normally, Reno and Rude would have teased her for thinking something so foolish. However…both of them had felt the same thing a moment ago. Reno noticed this, and it made him more uneasy rather than comfortable… Yet he kept the boat going full speed to the shore. He wanted to get it there quick…almost as if he was subconsciously fearing it would vanish again.

Yet the lights didn't vanish. They drew closer as the boat made its way onward. The lights were dim, however…almost as if some fog or haze was blocking them, or as if the land ahead had switched to lower powered bulbs for as far as the eye could see. Yet Reno recognized the pattern. It was Edge and what was left of Midgar. Not only that, but he could see a few red lights closer and interspersed. He realized what those were…the shore defenses and the Wutai Gold Navy. As he went closer, and the lights spread out slightly, he began to see a pattern and outlines. They were positively identified as destroyers after that.

As they began to traverse the few miles left to shore, however, Elena frowned. "Is there an air raid or something? It looks like they've been blacked out… Normally they have searchlights going."

"Apparently, Krystea was in front of us the whole time then." Reno responded, causing the woman to look to him. "She must have deadened the lights and radar. That's why we don't hear any of these destroyers coming for us. I shouldn't have bothered calling Ragnar. He probably won't even know we're here." The Turk turned to Rude next. "Turn on our light. See if it works."

Rude looked back to Reno a moment, seeming to not like this idea too much. But in the end, he grunted, turned back to the controls, reached out, and flicked a switch. A moment later, and the patrol boat's spotlight ignited. A cone of white light was projected in front of the boat for about a hundred yards. Reno even caught a glimpse of a side of a destroyer before it moved over the water. The light was dimmer than it should have been…but it did work.

"Well, that's something." Reno answered, and silently drove on.

As the Turks closed the last mile toward the shore, however…they felt uneasy again. It grew quieter as they came closer, not louder. The great destroyers around them seemed to give out less and less noise. No alarms were blaring. No people were moving on deck. No smaller boats were out. This wasn't an empty ocean anymore…but it didn't seem pleasant either. Now, it was like the place was dead…like a ghost town or harbor or whatever. The lights further up ahead stayed dim and didn't seem to give out any glow to their surroundings. They seemed almost spectral… Again, the three felt like they were in some strange dark world rather than the real one. The fact that they continued to meet no resistance didn't help…

However, they did get closer to shore. And as they did…Reno began to cut back on the engine. The ship coasted a bit longer, but the friction of the water soon began to slow it down. The light began to reveal some things again…rocks. There were a few sharp ones sticking out of the water just ahead, and beyond them were more stones signaling the presence of the shore. As they got nearer, and Reno dropped the speed further, he began to see clumps of grass. However, the spotlight didn't reveal any guns. They either were just outside of the main range, or they were going into one of the spaces between. Finally, just to the left of where the spotlight was first aimed…they saw the edge of something. Rude turned the spotlight…and revealed that it was another boat. It had been beached on the rocks, and it was empty.

Reno exhaled sharply, and wiped his face. He still had some dried blood there, although he was mostly recovered now. Elena raised her gun and checked it. Rude began to pull his gloves tighter. The three continued to tense up as they drew closer and closer.

At last, the ship was down to a crawl, and slowly slid onto the rocks. It gave a light thunk against a rock sticking out from the water, and nearly stopped completely. Caring nothing for tying it down, Reno promptly leapt out and into the shallow water, and then charged for the shore. Rude and Elena followed, all of them ignoring how icy it was. What Reno didn't ignore was how the splashes seemed to almost be dampened in terms of sound. The three moved onto the rocks, up to the grass, and quickly charged up the rest of the way.

Reno wasn't sure if it was luck…or if somehow something else did it…but at that point, the rays of the approaching dawn seemed to first make their presence know. Far in the west, Reno just now noticed a few of the black thunderheads filling the sky glow a bit gray. It wasn't much, but it was enough to illuminate a faint outline of their surroundings. And so, he halted, causing the others to stop too, and looked ahead.

This was a demilitarized zone. Up ahead of them, a rocky crag came out from the earth and went a few stories into the sky, no doubt forming an ancient cliff that in times past had been the seashore. However, most of the area in front of them leading up to it was empty, barren grassland. The wind whipped fiercely at it, but gave no sound. The place was as silent and stagnant as the ocean. Most of the snow had blown away, leaving only the grassy field. To Reno's left, which was east and southeast, the grassland went on and expanded out toward Midgar and the spectral lights. He saw no sign of any vehicles, troops, or warriors. He frowned a bit at this. Independent as he was…he had hoped for some backup.

Reno and the others then looked to the west. They followed the line of the cliff until it terminated. Yet when it did, so did the land. It appeared that the land itself came out and formed a sliver or spike of earth that thrust out into the ocean. The elevation rose here, and continued to go up as the land narrowed. More cliffs began to form edging the existing ocean, and rose higher and higher as the land tapered on.

Then, far in the distance, nearly a half mile away…they saw the cliffs facing them terminate with the cliffs on the others side into a spike. Below were rocks and crashing waves, at the end of a surely fatal drop into the sea.

Faintly visible, but clearly there on the flat landscape…was a single human shape with hair floating in the breeze.

"Krystea!" Reno called out.

The shape did not move, but it was unlikely that Reno had been heard. The waves were quiet, but his own sound seemed dampened, and didn't travel that far. However, they had their target. Reno turned to Elena and Rude, and then motioned forward. The three of them soon took off on the grassland and toward the precipice.

The three had been relaxing most of the night and sitting down, but their blood soon got running and they had stamina to spare. Running along a flat surface with only a gradual incline was easy. And so they fixed their eyes on the shadow and ran full tilt for it. The shadow never reacted to them, although it became more distinctive with time. The glow of the approaching dawn continued to seep through the clouds, and gave enough gray light to see more and more. Also, their eyes began to adjust, allowing them to see even in this pitch blackness.

Yet Reno couldn't help but feel nervous. Sweat broke out on his brow soon into the run, but it wasn't from being tired. It was from fear. The air only seemed to chill more and more as he approached, and the sound of his heart and breathing turned quieter and quieter. The blood seemed to retreat from his extremities and into himself. The odor of being stagnant grew stronger as he approached the cliff. There wasn't mistaking what it was anymore. It was the smell of death. Reno had been around the world enough times to know what dead things smelled like. Even if they didn't have a stench…they had that smell of death on them. It was some sort of sixth sense…but you could tell it. As each step brought Reno closer to the shadow…they grew slower and quieter as a feeling in his mind told him to go the opposite way with increasing urgency.

It continued to grow the closer that Reno came…until finally it arrested his movement. He abruptly came to a halt. He evidently wasn't alone in his feelings…because the others stopped as well nearby. There they stood…effectively blocking off the exit from the precipice. There was enough room to move in between, but not enough room to run past before one could react and stop that person.

There they stood, about a hundred feet away, grasping their weapons with sweaty hands. Reno felt a quiver of weakness inside him.

Shadows seemed to drape the figure before them, so that none could see who or what it was. It was impossible to make out anything other than the humanoid shape and hair in the breeze. It appeared to be facing away from them…but none of them could really tell. None of them reacted, and neither did the figure. Again…Reno found himself frozen. He couldn't say or do anything. Whatever feeling was exuding from this thing…it was paralyzing him.

Yet finally, he tightened himself up and forced himself to speak.

"Krystea…back away from the cliff." He stated in the best command he could make. "You're coming with us. We're going to see your sister."

At last…the shadow shifted. It began to turn around.

As it did, the shadows that seemed to drape it before receded, and they began to make out what it was. The figure was dressed in a long dark cape/coat, with silver shoulder armor on top of it. A pair of black boots and pants matched. The chest held the coat over it with only a couple of black straps. In one black-gloved hand was a long bundle covered with black cloth. The hair was long, flawless, and silver. The features were strong and powerful…more perfect than possible for man. The face…was twisted into a cruel smile, while the pale green eyes turned and zeroed in on the Turks like a hawk on prey. The green eyes that blazed out at them seemed to be the only unholy light in this dark world.

It was _not_ Krystea.

All three Turks felt a ripple of that alien sensation of fear come through them. Rude's glasses covered up some of it, though his mouth opened. Elena took a step back. Reno stayed firm, but sweat came down from the sides of his forehead.

"…Sephiroth." He managed to choke out.

"Hmph." The dark man slowly chuckled. "Sister? Is that what she thinks her clone is? Her puppet? She thinks of her as an equal?" He addressed in his smooth, calm voice. "She was nothing. She was a face printed onto flesh. Nothing more than a copy. And now she has returned to nothing."

The Turks were so frozen by a sudden onset of fear that they couldn't even challenge this.

Sephiroth's smile widened. "But stay." He said as he gestured his free hand toward them. "This is a momentous occasion. You have come so very far…so you have the honor of being the first to witness my bride."

Here, at long last, one of the Turks found their tongue loosened as they gaped in shock.

"…Bride?" Elena answered.

Sephiroth calmly stepped to one side. For a moment…it looked as if his shadow had come to life, and lingered behind him even as he stepped back. That was because a dark humanoid pillar remained behind him. Yet the others soon realized it wasn't his shadow…but another person. The darkness began to recede from this one as well as it stepped forward. From head to toe, it was covered in a thick black cloak. Only the pale, almost white, face shone from underneath the hood…and then it was only the nose and mouth. They were twisted into the same cruel, calm smile as Sephiroth's.

Slowly, the arms reached up from the folds of the cloak to the hood. Once there, they calmly pushed back and revealed the head beneath. The owner closed her eyes and swished her own perfect silver hair around, before lowering her gaze and opening her own burning green eyes to focus on the three.

The Turks knew this face.

"K…Krystea?" Elena asked nervously.

"Krystea is dead, never to be seen on this world again." The powerful, deep, and calm voice of the woman replied. "I am the goddess…the mate of Lord Sephiroth. I am Aleron."

* * *

_To be continued..._

NOTE: The reference to Sarisa Tycoon is from FFV. Essentially, Reno is asking Krystea is some historically wild and free-willed woman.

Some of you may have noticed that parts of this seem similar to "X-Men: United". As a fairly knowledgable person of the comic X-Men series, I would be disgusted to akin my story to anything like that piece of trash. The motif simply worked well.


	64. Aleron Rising

Aerith suddenly winced, letting in a powerful gasp of air.

Ragnar wheeled around to her immediately. However, he was the only one in the tower control room to notice this, due to proximity. The others were more preoccupied with their own consoles. Some of them were frowning. One was actually smacking their screen. Another was looking up curiously at the lights, certain that they were dimmer… Just a few moments ago, their radar and sonar screens had become weak. Some had gone out. They realized that something had rendered them blind. Quickly they put out calls to other towers and to the destroyers, only to find that the same effect had taken place. The searchlights themselves had gone out all together. With little option left, they were now asking personnel to simply go out on deck of their ships and try and look for something.

Ragnar himself had been concerned about this a moment ago. He had begun to wonder if he had been tricked…if the Turks were trying some new device on him to sneak in with some weapon. However, that was before Aerith had reacted. As he looked to her, he saw her blankly staring out at the dark window of the control tower. Her eyes had enlarged again, and her mouth hung open.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

The Cetra paused a moment, but then turned and looked to him.

"…There's something not right here. Something very bad is happening."

In another second, Ragnar would have opened his mouth to further ask what this was. However…he was caught before that happened. His own senses, heightened by Bahamut's presence, picked up on it as well.

Something dark was near…very near. It stood out far greater than anything else on the shore. It seemed to almost radiate some black, wicked feeling…

Yet before Ragnar could think anymore about it…one of the people at the consoles turned to him.

"Sir, we have something!"

Ragnar snapped out of his momentary daze at this. Although he could still sense this feeling, he didn't focus on it. Instead, he turned back to the others in the room, and found himself looking to the communications officer.

"The _Yamato_ reports an incoming small boat that had its floodlight on." The officer explained. "It just made landfall. We can't give anymore than that at this moment."

Aerith turned and looked to the officer as well here. Ragnar went on to inquire more. "What sector did they land in?"

"B-4, sir."

After hearing this, Ragnar immediately turned and began to go for the door to the stairway. Aerith turned toward him as he did so and quickly followed. While moving, he called behind him.

"Alert General Cloud and tell him to meet me in that sector. Place a call into the special forces unit and have a company arrive at sector C-4 but do not advance until I give the order."

* * *

_Oh no…_

Elena thought this as she stared up at her in a mixture of shock and terror. She was paralyzed at the moment, along with the others. They could only gape at what they were seeing. The worst possible scenario had happened…something that Elena had feared ever since she had first seen Krystea in her new body. No…this was worse than that. Subconsciously she had feared that she would turn into someone like Kadaj… But she had turned into something far more terrible…

She was his _mate._

Sephiroth seemed to realize that none of them were going to make a move on him or her. With that, he calmly turned away and looked back to Aleron. Her own green gaze shifted and looked to him, keeping her smile. At this, he removed his bundle from his side, and then extended it to come over both of his hands. He held these up and out to her, presenting the bundle to the woman.

"I've waited long for you." He addressed her. "I've prepared a gift."

Aleron shifted her eyes down and looked at the bundle momentarily. Then, she reached out again, this time touching the edges of it. Very calmly, she unwrapped the bundle to reveal what was beneath it. The Turks watched until the last of it was taken off…and the dim morning light gleamed on what was beneath.

It was a scythe.

A rather fearsome looking one at that. The long curved blade on top of it seemed to snake out and enwrap the shaft with tendrils of metal, like nerves or blood vessels. A second gleaming spike was on the end, making that part a spear. Elena wasn't an expert on blades, but somehow she thought that this thing was rather deadly indeed.

Aleron seemed to be pleased with it. She traced her fingers along the blades for a moment, seeming to relish the sight of it. Then, her hand moved to the shaft and ran along it until it reached the middle. There, she enclosed her fingers around the staff and pulled it up. She twisted it around and brought it inward, and marveled over it as she did so. Her green eyes narrowed.

"…It's name?" She asked.

"Kokushibyou." Sephiroth answered.

"Appropriate." Aleron answered. Holding it in one hand, she removed her other and grasped the fold of the cloak that was now around her. With one easy pull, she removed it from her body in a flourish, casting it up into the wind and letting it carry it into the sea.

Elena saw that her attire had changed. She was now dressed mostly in black. She wore black pants and boots, and they extended up to her waist. Her top, however, consisted of a roll of cloth that acted as a top and bra, with black straps extended over her shoulders. Her hands also had black gloves on them, and both the cloth around her bosom and the pants were trimmed with what looked like the same silver steel as Sephiroth's armor. It also served to accent her muscles and flawless features. Aleron crossed the scythe in front of her next, and moved her other arm down to hold it further down.

Now…she truly looked like an angel of death.

Sephiroth's arms crossed as he beheld her. "That suits you."

Aleron looked up and back to his face with her same smile. "Thank you."

"I understand you had some trouble with the other."

"No longer." Aleron calmly answered. "My power is still developing. I've got a ways to go before I catch up to you. But I've suppressed her for the last time."

"Glad to hear it." Sephiroth answered with a nod.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We return north and see Mother. Then…we wait for the sign."

Aleron gave a nod. "You'll have to help me. I'm still far behind you."

"Of course."

With that, Aleron began to turn and face the ocean. Sephiroth kept turning as well and faced it. She shifted her scythe to one hand, and extended her other. Sephiroth reached out to take it. Elena saw this, and realized what was going to happen. He was going to teleport or fly away or something. And when he did…Krystea was going to be gone to them. He was taking her away to never return. Seeing this, coupled with them turning away from the Turks, she felt enough will and strength in her body to step forward and shout out.

"Krystea! Snap out of it! You're not like him!"

Sephiroth was moments from taking Aleron's hand…when she pulled it out of his grasp at the last moment. Both dark beings froze for a moment. For a moment, Elena and the rest of the Turks felt hopeful. Maybe she had heard them…

Then, Aleron slowly turned back around to face them. Her look had not changed in the least. Her hand returned to her side as Sephiroth began to turn as well.

"…I had nearly forgotten about you three ants." She cooed with a smile as she turned back to them. Elena's look blanched, and she suddenly stepped back again. However, Aleron herself soon began to walk forward toward them. When she did…all three felt colder. It was like the Reaper was coming for them.

"I really have to thank you." She spoke as she approached. "Had I not been with you, the New Shinra would have locked me up as a lab specimen long before I could complete my metamorphosis. They might even have devised a way to restrain me or control me. Then there was the fact you helped me get to the Eastern Continent. After I had transformed, they certainly would have tried to keep me sedated while I was struggling to master my body. Again, you helped me get out.

"But most of all…" She said as she drew to a halt about ten feet in front of them. The three were paralyzed again, staring at this fearsome new creature. "I have to thank you all for using your archaic, baseless, childish notions of friendship. A blind man with a cane should have realized that I couldn't come close to approaching the same personality type as that sickening clone. But you…you didn't care about that…because I was supposed to be your friend.

"You should have killed me. You should have put the clone out of its misery during the metamorphosis. You should have shot me the moment you saw me in the bathroom. You should have jumped me when I started showing my new taste for passion and death. Yet you didn't…thinking of me as your friend. In that sense…I am truly grateful to the clone for taking so long to be suppressed. It kept you from killing me long enough for me to reach this point."

Elena stared wide-eyed on at the woman. "Krystea…"

Aleron snapped to Elena at that, nearly making her recoil again. "I told you once that she was gone." She responded. "I am the only one here now."

"And who…" Reno spoke up, his own tone unsteady but a bit calmer, redirecting the attention of everyone to him. "Or what…are you?"

Aleron focused on him a moment in silence. But then, she cracked a smile and snickered.

"I was born the day that Hoeng's experiment took place." She replied. "I was small then. Only about ten cells of Jenova fused to ten cells of the clone…but it was enough. Then I was conceived. There I floated around within the clone, like a baby in a womb. But unlike a baby, I could not grow within her. I needed to become her. That was how my development was to take place.

"And so I reproduced. I proliferated. I moved out into the rest of her body, establishing totipotent stem cells at each point where they needed to be. As I grew, she began to use me. She saw how much better I made her, but I was powerless to do anything about it. At the time, I could only make her a bit more confident in her new abilities. Even when I began to divide…began to make the pluripotent cells…I could do little. However, I was free to begin to set up my 'assault'.

"And that's what I did one day. I began to reproduce more. I began to aggregate. I started to become a true being and not just a collection of cells. I built my body and devoured hers to make it so. It took a while to beat her down…but in the end I succeeded. I finished constructing my body within the shell of her own.

"Yet while this was happening, I began to exert my control. At first it was small. I could only take her over for a few seconds a day. Then it became minutes. Then hours. Once that happened, I started moving around…testing my abilities…"

Reno's face crooked at this. "What do you mean? You were being monitored. You-"

Aleron cut him off with a cold, icy laugh. "Fool… The New Shinra never told you that their cameras and monitoring devices were frozen for extended periods. _I _was the cause. I had to practice, you see, in anticipation for tonight…when I would render everyone blind to my arrival. I also tested my power early on by meeting up with the bastard Cetra. By then, I was able to manipulate objects not only electrical but mundane. I made a common broom handle as strong as steel and engaged him in battle. Only then did I realize that I was being too ambitious…that I had to lay low longer. Strong as I was becoming, I was still too weak. I had to complete my evolution."

Unseen by Aleron or Sephiroth or the Turks, Elena's brow furrowed.

_Did she just refer to the Cetra as "him"?_

"Once I emerged…I was more fully in control. Now, _I_ was the dominant one, and the clone was the one who kept wresting control from me. I was able to keep it quiet for the most part. When I felt it coming on, I ducked into my room and held her down long enough for her to subside. But that wasn't possible at some points…such as when she left you the note, Reno."

Elena snapped to Reno at this. Rude did the same. "What is she talking about, Reno?"

The Turk hesitated for a moment, but then inhaled a deep breath and sighed.

"…I should have told you about this from the start, but I was afraid that if it was true that Krystea would have reacted." He darkly answered. "She left me a note the first night we camped out. I didn't know who it was from. All it said was 'help me'."

Rude's mouth hung open. Elena gaped at him. However…after a moment, her face twisted into an angry look. "You're damn right you should have told us! Maybe we could have stopped this from happening!"

"I assure you, that was impossible." Aleron calmly answered, directing everyone's attention back to her. "My assumption of her body was inevitable from the moment that my cells first came into being. If he had tried anything, I would have indeed killed you all without a second thought. Yet even then, I couldn't fully control her at first unless I gave in to some of her demands. I had to let at least her personality type have some say in my actions. Yet as she waned and I waxed, I was able to overcome that more and more."

_That explains why she got worse…_ Elena thought.

"That brings us to the present." Aleron concluded. "I have destroyed the clone's personality. Now, only I remain. Now a new order begins not only for this world but for all worlds. Never before has Mother achieved what she has achieved here. In all honesty…it is due purely to the ambitions of mankind that it was possible. Thanks to certain key people…me and my mate exist in the first place."

"What exactly does your 'new order' consist of?" Reno asked.

Aleron kept her smile and let out a chuckle.

"…That is of little concern to those who will not be part of it." She simply answered. "Now…if you are done…farewell." With that, the woman turned around and began to walk back toward Sephiroth, who until now was patiently waiting and watching.

However, Elena's attention was gathered again, as well as Aleron's in the form of her stopping in her tracks, when a new sound broke the silence of the field.

The sound of electricity snapping as Reno pulled out his nightstick and aimed it right at Aleron.

"I don't buy your crap about Krystea being gone for a second." He snapped at the dark woman. "She's a Turk. Her personality isn't one that's going to get destroyed by some dumb bitch like you. Even if she wasn't…there's no way in hell I'm going to let you just walk away to do whatever it is you have planned. I didn't drive that boat all the way here tonight to just stand back and let you walk away. You're still coming with us, whether you like it or not."

Rude hesitated only a moment before raising his own fists. Elena was the most hesitant out of all of them, but in the end she too went for her sidearm and pulled up her gun. Hoping she wasn't making a fatal mistake, she took aim at the woman ahead of her…although she wasn't sure if she should shoot to wound or to kill…

For a few moments, the three of them stood motionless with weapons aimed at Aleron. Neither she nor Sephiroth made a move in reply. The cold wind continued to blow, and the air still seemed dead. Elena felt the hair on her spine raise, and more sweat begin to run down her brow as she waited for this standoff to end.

Finally, Sephiroth was the one who raised his head.

"…Shall I take care of them for you?"

"No need." Aleron calmly answered right away.

Again, she crossed her scythe in front of her.

"I need the practice."

It suddenly appeared as if Aleron had springs built under her feet, for she abruptly launched herself into the air like a rocket. The Turks gaped in surprise, for they hadn't even seen her squat down at all. Yet as they looked up and saw her go into the air, they also noticed that she was arching backward, and doing a jackknife as she went back through the sky. Her scythe was pulled inward as she spun around and twisted like a top on an axis, gracefully arched backward, behind the Turks, and came down feet first right behind them…

The moment she landed…the assault began.

Aleron lashed out with her scythe for Rude in the center. The man had barely enough time to see her even get behind them, let alone defend himself. The slash cut through the back of his suitcoat and shirt, nearly slicing him. In a panic move, he moved farther away. However, the other two Turks had enough time to spin around and recover. Yet just as Elena was raising her own weapon to shoot, Aleron twisted up the other end of her scythe to strike against it. Not only did the spiked end tear the gun from her grasp…but it also sliced into the barrel, effectively ruining it. Reno moved in to stab with his electropole…but Aleron calmly arched her back and let it shoot harmlessly beneath her. After doing so, she gracefully raised one leg up, and then swung it across Reno's face with such force that it shattered his goggles and sent him flying to the ground.

Elena turned to look after her gun, when Aleron gracefully twisted her body back, doing a somersault roundhouse before extending her other leg to smash across her face, sending her away as well. By now, however, Rude had recovered, and had spun around to move in on the woman. His first jab was easily countered by Aleron nimbly dodging her head to one side. The same with the next blow to the opposite side. She blocked the next blow to the body with the staff of her scythe. The fourth one she blocked by swinging upward on her staff, deflecting the blow upward. On doing so, she leapt into the air and brought both feet forward to smash into Rude's chest, making him give out a large grunt before flying back.

Reno was now recovered. Elena was still dazzled, but as she got up she began to look for her gun. As for the former, he was still on the ground when Aleron touched back down. He used that to his advantage and swung his leg out for hers in a tripping motion. Without even turning to him, she nimbly leapt over it. However, her pause to do so did allow him to have enough time to tuck his legs underneath him and shoot back at his feet. Like a chopping rapier, he advanced on Aleron, striking her over the head with his electropole three times. She raised her scythe and twisted each blow down, although she did back up with each chop. Once these blows were done, Reno dove forward and jabbed for her side again. She twisted easily away from the first blow. He jabbed again for her other side a moment later. She spun clockwise away from this one…but while she did she raised her own scythe up and out, so that on spinning forward she would slash through him… Now, Reno had to back up and quickly cross his own pole in front of him to block. Yet after doing so, he saw Aleron's back wide open. He quickly twisted his pole off and dove in for a jab. However…Aleron was still too fast. She simply spun the other way with such speed that she was able to swing her scythe in from the opposite direction to block it. Electricity snaked through the air.

Reno and Aleron continued to exchange blows for a few moments; the former sweating and struggling to keep up, with the latter calmly smiling. This gave enough time, however, for Rude to get up again. While Aleron and Reno clashed, he ran in from the side and prepared to give her a blow to the head. However, again, without even looking up, Aleron calmly tilted her torso and shot out one leg to the side as Rude came in…smashing him in the face and grounding him again. After that, she yanked Kokushibyou back and then drove the staff end with the scythe on it forward, right for Reno's head. The Turk backed up…and accidentally let his nightstick hover in front of him. Abruptly…Aleron cut her move short, shifted the end of her scythe down, and yanked it back so that the blade went to his pole. A moment later…and the end of the scythe sliced through the pole like a hot knife through butter. Reno paused in shock…because she had to have been electrocuted with the full voltage of his nightstick while doing that. And yet…she never even flinched. That stun, however, was all the time Aleron needed to advance again, shifting her grasp down to the spike end of her scythe, swinging it around in an arc. As it came around, the flat end of the scythe smashed Reno across the face with nearly enough force to break his jaw…and again he went to the ground.

Aleron wheeled around to Elena next. The woman was back up now, and although her gun was ruined she had recovered her fire materia from it. Moments later…she opened fire on the silver-haired woman. However, Aleron merely smiled in response. She began to twirl her scythe in a circle and approach her. Elena's first fireball was aimed true…but on striking the scythe the ball was deflected and thrown away to one side. It smashed against the ground a moment later and erupted far away from the fight. Elena fired again as Aleron kept approaching. This time, the ball was thrown into the ocean, and fizzled out on landing. Elena tensed, and was moments from firing again…when Aleron reached her. Abruptly, her spinning stopped, and she swung forward and smacked the materia from Elena's grasp with the hook of her scythe. Seconds afterward, she kept spinning down and brought her spike against Elena's forehead while the woman kept gasping. The spike hit…and immediately slashed into her scalp. Crying out in pain, Elena grasped her bleeding head and fell back.

Aleron didn't press her attack, however, but instead twisted to the side and drove the now bloody spike to her right. Again, her apparent heightened senses alerted her to Rude making another move. The man had to cut himself off to avoid being impaled. He dodged to the side…but was a moment too slow. The spike still sliced through his clothing and grazed the flesh of his side. He bit down and bore with it, but soon had to leap back as well as Aleron advanced on him, twisted Kokushibyou around, and sliced out for his middle. Again he barely dodged it, this time getting a slash across his middle.

The dark woman would have pressed the attack and continued…had it not been for Reno suddenly lunging forward from behind and leaping on her back with a superhuman effort. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her neck to put her into a sleeper hold. However, he had barely grabbed her when she seemed to forget about Rude, and unleashed a devastating chain of blows. First she drove both elbows back, hitting Reno hard in the stomach and snapping ribs on either side. This immediately made him loosen and gag…giving her enough time to swing her head back and smash it against his already broken nose. His body recoiled from this, allowing her to remove one hand from her scythe, make another elbow, and drive it behind her into his throat. His larynx was collapsed, making him gag on blood as he stumbled back. Yet he didn't have time to bring his hand to his throat before Aleron spun around one last time, and this time gave Reno a backhand so hard that part of his jaw _did_ fracture. The hapless Turk went flying off, struck the ground, and slid back…nearly reaching the edge of the cliff.

Aleron spun back to Elena a moment after, who had got enough control of her pain to come for her with her own martial skills. Not only that, but Rude had recovered enough to come forward as well. Aleron stayed calm, however. As Rude approached and threw his first punch, she merely smacked it down with a deflection block. She did it two more times as Rude and Elena both advanced with jump kicks of their own, deflecting first one and then the other. She dodged two more times as they came in again with another set of blows. But after that…she began to get bored.

Abruptly, Aleron choked back on the scythe and swung the broad side of the blade up, smashing Rude under the chin as he was coming for another blow. This stunned him long enough for her to focus her full attention on Elena. The blond woman advanced with another punch first. This time…Aleron reached out and seized it, and then twisted her arm around so hard and fast that before Elena knew what was happening…her arm had been dislocated from its socket. Yet she hardly had time to cry out in pain from this before Aleron advanced and smashed a boot out for the side of Elena's leg. A loud crunch went out in response as her leg bent the wrong way, the rest of her weight falling on it to bend it even more. Elena began to go down, now beginning to vocalize…but Aleron again wouldn't let her. She shot out a hand, grabbed her collar, and then snapped Elena up and into her own skull so hard that it appeared her arm movement caused more of the pain that resulted rather than the headbutt. A sickening crack later…and Elena went limp as a new bloody wound burst forth from her head. She collapsed moments later.

Aleron turned to her last opponent here. Rude had recovered by now, and as he grit his teeth he advanced. While he did so, Aleron spun her weapon around so that the spiked end was up and the scythe was below. Rude swung two punches at her, but Aleron deflected them using her staff. However…she did something else this time. As Rude punched and she blocked…she quickly ran the length of her staff down along his hand so that the spike on the end impacted his flesh. The result was cutting a long bloody gash in response. Within seconds, both of Rude's hands were injured and crippled, and in pain his hands went to his sides.

That was all the dark woman wanted. Immediately, she stepped in…and then initiated a rapid pair of backflips in front of him. As she did, her boots lashed out and smashed Rude under the jaw. First one…then the other…then both again. But not satisfied with that…Aleron did more. After her first foot connected on each flip, she pulled it back and smashed it in his face before hitting him with the second foot. This rapid, seemingly impossible move served to smash both of his eyeglass lenses as well as leave him barely conscious. Once both flips were finished, Aleron iron palmed him in the chest to send him falling back, and then collapse and sprawl out on the ground.

Here…Aleron grinned rather wickedly. With one powerful flick of her arm, she tossed Kokushibyou high into the air. Her throw had surprising force, and soon it spun around itself in an arc as it sailed up into the sky. After that, Aleron crossed both of her arms in front of her, spread them out again, tilted her head back, squatted and leapt into the sky. Just as easily…she too shot high into the air, easily going up over a hundred feet with that simple gesture. Rude, weak and groaning, blinked through his shattered lenses and looked up to her.

When he did, he saw Aleron gracefully put her arms in front of her and spin forward…rather like a diver performing a move. But as her upward velocity terminated and her body swung around so that it was now facing headfirst for the ground…he saw her do something else. She crossed her arms in front of her, flattened her palms, and made an X across her chest. After that…she began to fall right down for Rude…in particular his neck.

The man's eyes widened as he recognized the move…but it was impossible to get out of the way. He could only stare and feebly try to get his body moving for a few moments before it was too late. She landed soon after…slamming the X shape right across Rude's neck…impacting so hard that her elbows left imprints in the ground.

Rude's eyes widened. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Not even a gagging sound. His face was frozen in that grotesque position for a moment…before everything about him went limp.

At this point…Aleron was on top of his body in a perfect vertical position, only with her arms down balancing her on his neck like some sort of strange headstand. Once she saw Rude pass out…she cracked a grin and gave a small laugh. Then, pushing off of her arms, she launched herself off of the motionless Rude, arched back through the air, and landed on her feet right in front of him where she had been moments earlier. Without even looking up, she extended one arm to the side. Kokushibyou fell into it a moment later…and despite the fact that it was spinning her arm caught it easily, and right side up. She drew it into herself a moment later.

"Hmph." She said with a bored undertone. "Was that all? Was this the best that the Turks were capable of? I suppose I should feel happy that you simply lasted as long as you did. Small favors and all that."

Elena, from her position, could barely respond. She was in too much pain. Half of her body was so agonized that it felt nearly numb. One of her legs was compound fractured, and the arm on the same side was useless. Right now, most of her senses were dazzled. The world was spinning around her, and pain radiated through everything. However, as she groaned and writhed on the ground, struggling to get her bearings together, she was able to keep some grasp of what was going on. Though hazy…she could see Rude and Reno broken and beaten nearby, much like her. And standing over them all…brimming with that dark, cold feeling…was Aleron.

Elena moaned, and struggled to move…struggled to even look up. But she was in too much pain. She couldn't believe it…she was helpless again. She didn't like that feeling. She had hovered far too close to death when she had fought Kadaj's gang… Receiving a beating at the hands of a person like this bore a striking similarity to that time. Yet now…she was shocked. This thing still bore Krystea's resemblance. It had _been_ her. It sounded like her…looked like her…and yet it had acted so cruel and pitiless. She hadn't hesitated to do this to her. It made her fear that what she had said was right…that Krystea was indeed gone…that there wasn't anything left in this monster to save…

The woman exhaled and turned her head again to Rude and Reno. She was out of this fight. She couldn't even defend herself now. She thought that the others might be better. However…Rude was barely breathing. She had still been too dazzled to see Aleron perform the flying X, but one look was all it took to tell her that he was in even worse shape than her. That left Reno. He was moving the most at the moment…but it too was all writhing. His face was beaten and swollen. He looked like he was on some sort of sedation, slow and fumbling as he was moving.

"I would let you live…at least for a bit longer." Aleron began again at last, getting Elena's attention again. "But it would be foolish of me at this point. You've interfered with Mother far too often. First in the Temple of the Ancients…then in the Great Northern Crater…then in Edge… Much of a waste of effort as it is, I'll simply kill you three right now."

Elena stiffened here, feeling her brow begin to sweat. Again, she struggled to move…but the slightest shift put her limbs in agony. And even elevating her head slightly made her dizzy. She continued to struggle momentarily anyway…until Aleron turned and looked to her. Once her burning green gaze was fixed on her body…the woman went rigid. Again, a feeling of coldness and fear gripped her heart and paralyzed her. For a moment, she was frozen under that gaze. She could only look back and shrink beneath the pale green eyes…

Aleron cracked a smile and snorted. "You're alert, but you won't be anymore trouble. So you won't be first." Here, she looked away…and Elena immediately gasped for air. It was as if her breathing had ceased while she had been staring at her.

The dark woman's eyes went to Rude next. "You'll be out for days, so you're no threat."

After that, she turned her head one more time…letting her eyes rest on Reno. By now, his writhing was ceasing. He was breathing slower now, and it looked as if he was recovering. He was still on his back at the moment though. Elena, on seeing Aleron look to him, stiffened. She realized she had made her choice. The woman soon turned her full attention to the Turk and began to walk toward him.

"Krystea…no…please!" Elena begged.

If Aleron heard, she didn't respond. She instead closed the distance to Reno's body, and then proceeded to straddle over him on arrival. The man continued to breathe slowly, but his beaten face turned and managed to look up to the woman. Aleron seemed to wait for this…wait until he could see her over him. Once he did…she raised Kokushibyou's spike and placed it on his chest.

"Before you die, little man," She spoke down to his fallen body. "I'm curious. Do you still think that something of the clone is left in me? Or have I convinced you that only I remain? After all…if the clone had any say in my behavior…would I be about to kill you?"

Reno's eyes were still swollen…but he managed to open them a bit more. He coughed up another few drops of blood as he stared on at her.

"You may be a bit better than I thought…" He croaked in response, his voice raspy from the blow inflicted on him. "But this only proved one thing to me. I know Krystea would never let a heartless bitch like you kick her out of her own body. She's got to still be in there."

"Or perhaps you're being ignorant…and not accepting the fact that she no longer exists, much less is in a position to stop me from doing anything." Aleron answered. "You humans and your foolish hope…"

"Hope's got nothing to do with it…" Reno croaked back. "It's my intuition. It's never let me down yet…"

"It did today." Aleron calmly answered.

Reno, however, grinned in response to this. "You know how else I know? For a woman whose threatening to kill me while I'm down…you're taking a mighty long time to-"

The Turk suddenly was cut off.

Aleron, in his mid-speech, drove the spike end of her scythe into his chest.

The color faded from Elena's face. "No!"

Reno's own eyes went wide the moment it happened. His cocky look faded into shock. His entire body, moving slowly before now, went rigid and quivered. His palms opened, and his fingers crooked and shook as the blade rested in his chest. As for Aleron…this action only made her smile more.

"You were saying?"

Elena continued to stare, frozen in horror. She couldn't say anything or move…just watch as Reno stayed rigid a bit longer…and then saw Aleron rip her blade back out of his chest. When that happened, he stiffened one last time…and then went limp. His eyes stayed wide open, and his mouth stayed lax and agape…but his body relaxed and came to a rest. His muscles went flaccid…and he moved no more.

The Turk couldn't believe it. She had done it. Any hope that Krystea was left vanished. But that was the least of it. Her eyes were focused on Reno…seeing how still he was…seeing him begin to turn pale… They argued a lot and she hated some of his passes…but he was her partner and friend. He was Krystea's too. She had just so easily stabbed him…enjoying it all the time. If there had been anything of Krystea still there, she never would have done it. But she felt no pity or love for them. There wasn't anything left of her friend in her. Only this monster…

Elena's horror vanished, and gave was to fear. Her gaze fell, and she began to feel tears coming on. The Turks were beaten. Reno was gone. Krystea was gone… She felt her chest tighten as the upright, bold, brave part of her eroded, giving way to her despair… She started to break down…

"…Krystea…"

Elena's head raised more at this. That had been a female voice…but it hadn't been Aleron's. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had been surprised by that. Leaving her spike over Reno's body, dripping his own blood on top of him, the dark woman looked up and to the source. Elena could barely move, but somehow she managed to twist her head behind her to see what had happened.

They were no longer alone.

Standing only about thirty feet away from their fallen bodies were two new arrivals. One was General Ragnar, girded with his sword and looking ready for action. However, he was hesitating right now, staring ahead at what had transpired, and in particular the woman astride Reno's body. Standing nearby but behind him was another person…one whose appearance nearly made Elena think that somehow Krystea had broken off from Aleron and had become separate…before she realized who it was.

It was Aerith.

She too had stopped, and was staring straight ahead at what was going on. Her eyes were wide and clearly full of shock…but not necessarily sadness or fear. Her mouth hung open slightly, no doubt due to what she was witnessing. It left it impossible for her to show any other emotion…just gape aghast and try to process what was taking place before her eyes. For a few moments…everyone was silent and motionless. Even Sephiroth didn't make a move on Aerith, or even speak out to her. He just watched this all with that dark smile on his face. Meanwhile…Aleron's burning green eyes, nearly cat-like, stared out into Aerith's own innocent green gaze. Elena had never noticed it…but now she saw the same eyes she had once seen in Krystea looking out from Aerith's face…and realized how beautiful they had been…

In the end, Aleron's corner of her mouth turned further up. She stepped off from over Reno and turned fully to Aerith. "Hmm…so my job is easier now." She spoke aloud as she saw them. "Both Cetra are right here."

Aerith seemed too stunned to realize what she had said…but Elena was not.

_…Both?_

Aerith blinked once in response as her face grew uneasier. "Krystea…what's happened to you?"

"You too seem to think that I'm the clone still." Aleron sneered with a chuckle. She began to step forward toward her. "Perhaps I can convince you otherwise…" She began to cross Kokushibyou in front of her again.

The Cetra seemed surprised at this too…and maybe even hurt to see that it was so…but she wasn't afraid. She saw Aleron actually approaching her with her weapon drawn…and looked up into her face with an incredulous stare. She placed her hand against her own chest.

"…Krystea, it's me. It's your sister…"

This actually did make Aleron stop…and laugh out loud. Elena cringed as she heard it. When the woman snapped her head back and let out her cold, biting, mocking laugh…even to one it wasn't directed to it turned insides into knots. It dipped into her own fears of having lost Krystea…and made tears begin to come to her eyes. She could only imagine what the Cetra was feeling… Yet as she looked back to her, she saw that although she now looked very hurt, and even a bit scared…she still wasn't tearing, and only now did she draw an arm toward her body and step back. The shock of it all still seemed to be impacting her more than anything.

"There's the supreme irony!" Aleron laughed. "You've actually been coddling this soulless imprint as your sister! You actually loved it!" She snickered a moment longer…but then calmed down and aimed her burning green eyes hungrily on Aerith again as he teeth barred in a grin. "You're a greater fool than she was. I can't believe something so sickeningly soft hearted actually gave my mate so much trouble…not once but twice now. I don't know how you crawled back out of hell, but I'll be glad to send you plunging headlong back that way."

With that, Aleron aimed her scythe down in front of her again, and curved the blade in front of her in a position to charge. She crouched and got ready to spring on the Cetra. Aerith took another step back, still staring in disbelief at the woman. Ragnar himself seemed to snap out of it, and went for his own blade…

But before either of them could react…a longer, darker blade suddenly came out from the side and placed itself near Aleron's throat.

"…How about fighting someone who's armed?"

Aleron's grin faded, but her smile remained. Her eyes flicked to the side to see where the blade had come from. Elena, having not noticed this person incoming, turned and looked as well. She soon saw that the blade was part of a much larger sword…and as she looked along it she eventually reached the gloves of its owner…and then looked up to see his face.

Cloud was there, and looking more steely and cold than any of them.

The woman merely snorted…and then, with utmost calm and care, slowly pulled Kokushibyou back until her hand was all the way to the scythe blade. Then, still moving calmly, she raised the end of the weapon up and hooked it around Cloud's own sword…before gently pushing it down and away. She took the moment to step back from him as she did so, although she fully turned her body to him now. Ragnar hesitated, looking at the two of them, before finishing drawing his own sword…which even in this black night seemed to radiate like a flame in the dim morning glow. He too began to cross that in front of him. But neither Cloud nor Aleron seemed to notice. They fixed their gazes entirely on each other.

"If it isn't my little brother…" Aleron sneered as she looked him over. "I was wondering when you'd show. Every time my mate has tried something…every move he has ever made for conquest…you're meddlesome, ungrateful flesh has been there to stand in his way…and through a mixture of luck and your own stubbornness to accept the inevitability of extinction…you've frustrated his plans."

She shifted her grip back down and tightened it.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you…almost as much as killing them."

"Aleron…that's enough."

All of the new arrivals as well as Elena and Aleron looked up to who had spoken. The Turk recognized the voice immediately. Sephiroth had spoken again for the first time in what seemed like hours. Now her eyes were fixed on him as he looked down to the dark woman with his arms crossed and his look calm, although his smile had faded.

"There's no need to wait." Aleron protested. "We can kill them all now and be rid of them."

"There's no need for that." Sephiroth calmly answered. "Besides, it is not yet time. And your ability still needs to mature. At this point, you're still inferior to him."

Aleron began to finally show anger at this, as she turned around and glared hatefully at Cloud. The man himself stayed cold and at the ready, and didn't look if he would let her leave or would make a move on her the moment she lowered her guard. Yet after they both stayed motionless for a time…Aleron slowly pulled her scythe back up and put it to her side at rest. After that, she turned and began to make for the side of the cliff instead of back to Sephiroth, although she did put herself away from the six others that were there.

Cloud kept his eyes on her a moment, and she looked back at him with her burning green gaze. She wouldn't look away from him for a little while, seeming to realize what Cloud was thinking. Aerith saw this as well, and Elena watched her look between the two of them before she began to advance by steps toward Cloud as well. Ragnar, on his part, looked away from Aleron for the moment, although his gaze kept looking back to Aerith, and tried to keep an eye on the calm Sephiroth.

At last, Aleron turned away and looked to the ground. The instant she did…Cloud tightened…and moved to spring on her.

Whether or not she would have stopped him or Sephiroth would have intervened was never known…for Aerith was the one who sprung first, reaching out and grabbing one of his arms and halting him. He kept his eyes on Aleron, but the sudden seize made him turn slightly behind to see who was hanging on him.

"Don't Cloud!" She warned. "She's Krystea! Don't kill her!"

Cloud's teeth grit, and he looked back ahead to Aleron. The dark woman ignored him, and calmly bent down to the ground to pick up something. Elena, on her part, didn't know whether to chime in with Aerith or yell at the Cetra to let him go and stop Aleron while he still could. She had seen how ruthless this thing was. There wasn't a shadow of Krystea in her. If anything…the woman probably would have wanted them to kill Aleron rather than let her use her body like this…

A moment later, Aleron stood again, now holding her scythe in one hand and an object in the other. Elena looked and saw…and to her surprise noticed that it was her fire materia. Holding this, Aleron turned, looking out to flash one more wicked smile at Aerith and Cloud alike, and then began to walk back toward Sephiroth. As she did so, the dark man himself looked out over the new arrivals…and zeroed in on Ragnar. A smile spread across his face.

"So your master put you back together even better than he indicated." He remarked as he saw him. "Do the smart thing this time, boy. Don't get in my way again. When the time is right, I'll send you back to the void…but if you don't resist I'll make it less painful than last time."

Ragnar tightened his jaw at this and nearly sneered at him.

"…Next time we meet…I'm going to wipe the floor with you." He uttered with dead seriousness.

Sephiroth kept his smile, and didn't react in the least to this.

"Why don't you challenge us now?" Cloud sounded out, not to Aleron but to Sephiroth. "What time are you waiting for?"

"Consider it a family meeting." Sephiroth calmly answered as Aleron reached his side. She immediately turned and faced them with that same wicked smile. "One that, sadly, you're not invited to. Don't worry Cloud…I haven't forgotten what I said to you on the beach. But at this point…to actually take time out to deal with you is, quite honestly, a waste of our time. There will be a better time in which killing you will actually serve a purpose."

Cloud's brow narrowed at this, as did Ragnar's. The latter seemed more reserved, but Cloud stepped forward once. "…What are you talking about?"

"Like he said…you aren't invited, Cloud." Aleron calmly responded. "You disowned your family, remember? So it doesn't really matter to you. However…now that our new family circle includes me, I've taken up my mate's tasks as well."

Aleron's green gaze narrowed as she grinned at Cloud again. Once more, the air seemed to get dark around her, and much colder. Elena felt her body shuddering and struggling to move back with what ability it still had as fear pervaded her.

"That means that I too have devoted myself to bringing you despair, Cloud." Aleron continued with a deadly edge. "And to that end…here is a first installment."

With that, Aleron raised the arm holding the fire materia…and activated it.

Cloud quickly crossed Event Horizon in front of him. Ragnar moved forward, shoving Aerith behind him as he did so, and brought up his sword to block. Neither of them were close enough to Elena, so she had to wince and pray. Her head was buried against the ground and she covered it with one arm…

However…nothing came. Elena heard the fire materia erupt…and actually sound like it was giving off a much larger ball of flame than she herself was capable of. In fact…it sounded like it was doing it multiple times. But she didn't feel hot, and the only glow she saw was over her hand. She held for a moment anyway…wondering if they were incinerating the others before moving on to her. Yet she was interrupted when she suddenly felt a pain stab her eardrums as a tremendous explosion went off far behind her. The ground rocked in its wake, and she felt heat and wind ripple over her from her back. Confused, she pulled down her arms and looked again.

Aleron…eyes full of sadism…was attacking. She was using the fire materia…but she was doing far more with it than Elena could do. It was erupting fireballs of a whole new magnitude, and firing them off in such rapid succession that it didn't look to be taxing Aleron's mind at all. Yet the fireballs weren't hitting her, and they weren't hitting Cloud, Ragnar, or Aerith. They were being fired over them. She looked to the new group, and watched as they too uncovered their bodies. Ragnar was the first to spin and look to see what they were firing at. She watched as his face turned pale.

"No!"

Elena turned a bit more…and saw the reason for this as a second massive explosion went off.

Aleron was using the fire materia to attack the destroyers in the bay. Even a high power fire materia shot should have barely damaged it…but not so with these. As she watched, one of the fireballs streaked out and lit up its surroundings as it traveled to one destroyer. Once it reached it, it impacted the side and melted its way through the hull. It vanished within a moment later…moments before the destroyer erupted into flame. Elena looked, and saw that every shot she fired was aimed at a destroyer. Each one that landed did so in the same spot, and soaked in to the craft before blowing up. It didn't take a second shot. She fired off again and again…until she had blown up no less than twelve of the ships…all in seconds.

Elena spun around back to Aleron…who merely grinned in delight. Once she was finished blowing up the ships, she pointed the fire materia into the sky. Elena looked back to Cloud, Ragnar, and Aerith, and saw them all aghast at how easily and sadistically Aleron was carrying this out. Each one of those destroyers had at least a hundred people on them… After a moment, Ragnar grit his teeth in anger and spun around to Aleron. Without a second hesitation, he charged right for her, bringing his own sword around to attack.

Aleron kept calm, and smiled at this. Keeping the materia above her, she fired off again. This time it was a flurry of six fireballs in rapid succession, which immediately began to rise into the sky. At the same time, her hand reached out and took Sephiroth's at last. The instant it did, both dark warriors took off into the sky like bullets. Ragnar ground to a halt some ten feet from them, and looked up in rage as they shot into the sky. Elena looked up after them too…but already they were vanishing into the darkness of the thunderheads filling the heavens. However…the six fireballs were still there. They continued to go straight up for a few moments…before suddenly arching sharply, nearly at a ninety degree turn, and then shot off in the direction of Midgar…

And Edge.

They streaked across the sky for a few moments...putting kilometers between the group and them in seconds. Soon...they were far in the distance, but almost over the city itself. As the shots reached this point, Elena noticed that they converged…as if they were headed for a specific point in that city. She didn't know the area well enough to know where…

But obviously, based on their reactions a moment later, Ragnar, Cloud, and Aerith did.

Aerith gasped and stepped toward the streams of fire, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no…" Ragnar nearly whispered aloud, his voice scared to death.

Cloud himself stared a moment longer…but then suddenly dropped his sword, seeming to forget it existed. He quickly went to his side, dove into his pocket, seemed to nearly rip his pants getting out his phone, and then opened it and autodialed. He slammed it against his ear. She heard him curse once or twice as he waited for the line to pick up.

But then, abruptly, he practically yelled into the phone.

"Get out of the house! Take the kids and get out! NOW!"

Even as Cloud said this, the others stiffened as they saw the fireballs suddenly dip down…like missiles that were headed for a target. They were all converging on a single area in Edge…

Then…all of the sudden…they made another ninety degree turn. This time, they shot back and away from Edge, and rose back up into the sky, leaving trails of fire behind them. Cloud froze in the middle of his yelling. Ragnar and Aerith stiffened and watched. Elena looked up, and she saw the fireballs spread out again as they sailed across the land. However…that was only for a few moments. Then they began to descend again…and Elena could see where. They were moving further back…toward Kalm instead. Once more they started to converge...

Elena watched as the trio suddenly stopped. For a moment…an air of calm or some sort of relief appeared to come over them. It seemed to make them pause and change their mood. Aerith removed her hands from her mouth, but kept watching. Ragnar was still as he looked on and Cloud held his breath a moment before exhaling and letting his phone topple from his grasp to the ground. Kalm was too far away to see from this shoreline, and already it was only because it was so dark and the flames so bright that they could see it from this far away. They saw the streams of fire shoot off and vanish over the horizon. After that…they saw only a small red glow. They couldn't make out anymore after that.

The trio along with Elena were quiet. The only sound now was burning in the harbor, as the flaming ruins of twelve destroyers slowly began to sink. The nearest destroyers that had been spared were beginning to mobilize. A moment later…the sound of a warning siren began to join the burning noise. As if right on schedule, the lights along the shore began to come back on. This included the searchlights, which immediately swiveled around toward the burning boats and the surrounding water, looking for a sign of what could have done this.

The two men stayed frozen, gazing out at the chaos that had been caused within seconds. Aerith herself turned her head away. Elena looked to her, though the Cetra didn't appear to be aware of it. She saw her look to the ground…and a faraway gaze filled her vision. Her mouth continued to hang open…and her expression was as it had been when she first met Aleron. Much seemed to suddenly be on her mind. It was as if she was thinking of things for the first time. Elena saw her fists tighten, and her face wince as she started to curl up on herself…

However…that didn't last. Aerith abruptly seemed to snap out of this. Her face was still downcast and troubled, but she looked over toward the fallen Turks. In particular…she looked to Reno. Elena saw this, and began to feel hopeful. The Cetra could heal people… She had seen it before. Maybe…

Aerith turned and began to rush over to the man. While she did, a radio began to blare loud static. Elena looked to this, and found herself staring back at Ragnar. The general didn't go for his radio, and Cloud didn't react either. As a result…the radio reports that came in were unhindered and unanswered, left for all to hear.

_"General, what the hell is going on over there?"_

_"General! Twelve of the destroyers just went up in flames! We didn't even see anything on radar!"_

_"General, we're mobilizing the emergency boats…but I'm afraid it's too late. That explosion probably got anyone on deck…and that eruption was so bad I don't think there's anything salvageable… We're looking at 2,000 dead…"_

_"General! Report in from the Kalm station! The town's under siege! Four major explosions have gone off in the city! No…five now!"_

_"I count at least six, general. One of them hit a fertilizer plant…another a hospital…another the power company…and the other three hit major residential areas. I don't know how many casualties but it's not going to be pretty…"_

_"Five alarm fires in six separate zones! We need to call in teams from Midgar if we're going to have a chance at stopping this from taking half of the city!"_

"Ragnar!" Aerith suddenly called up. This made Elena turn back, and she saw that the Cetra was now crouched down over Reno's bloody body. Her face was earnest. "He's still alive, but he could die at any moment! He has to be stabilized now!"

Elena felt a surge of excitement in her at this, and she quickly looked back to the generals. Neither of the men answered. They kept looking out at the ocean as the sirens grew louder. Early response fire boats arrived and vainly tried to put out the flames eating away at the ships. The glow on the horizon began to build…no doubt coming from Kalm. However…both men also frequently turned back to Midgar and Edge. They seemed to realize something that had happened that wasn't immediately obvious to Elena. At the moment she didn't care. She just wanted them to help Reno before he died. But still they held back.

Finally, Cloud uttered a curse and angrily kicked the ground, knocking out a large clod of dirt.

"Damn that bitch…"

Ragnar, on his part, reached to his side and pulled up his radio. He turned around here so that his face was toward Elena. She saw that his face was a mixture of irritation, worry, and frustration. He put the radio to his lips soon after.

"…Alpha Team…move in. We have two wounded and one seriously wounded. Pick them up and let's get back to Midgar. I need to see how badly we've been hit."

* * *

_To be continued..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Kokushibyou" is a loose translation of the Japanese word for "Black Death".


	65. Setting Up The Board

This chapter felt a bit sloppy to me when I wrote it. It might have been because I was in a hurry to get it done. At any rate, I editted as best as I could before posting it, but fanfiction dot net has been giving me all sorts of problems with editting, so if it isn't good enough then too bad. :P Another story arc in "The Aleron Saga" comes to a close, leaving only one story arc to go...

"But wait!" You might be asking me. "This saga is called, 'The Aleron Saga', and yet Aleron only showed up in this section. Now it's going to end after the next one?"

To tell the truth, this saga was originally called, "The Sephiroth/Aleron Saga". However, I didn't want to call it that or everyone would have known Sephiroth would eventually have showed up. So I gave it a name no one would be able to infer anything from. Technically, this saga started with Aerith's resurrection, and that event has set off the cascade of events that brought Aleron into being, so there. :P

Enjoy.

That's a command, not a request. :(

* * *

It had been a few hours…and now the sun had risen. But that didn't matter anymore, because it was still too dark outside to tell.

Ragnar could see this as he looked out the window of the Seventh Heaven. The sky was grayer than before…but it was still nearly black on one side of the sky. The sun barely seemed to be leaving an effect today. It was like they were on the brink of a thunderstorm. However…nothing came down. The thunder and lightning had ceased from earlier, but the sky still didn't clear up. From here…Ragnar could look far over the city of Edge and see black smoke still rising into the sky from Kalm. The fire, based on last reports, was only 20 percent contained, although most people had gone out by now. Those present for the first hour weren't so lucky…

Ragnar was getting plenty of reports over the radio, but he also had people check in with him. He figured he needed to head back to his office pretty soon…but he had other things on his mind right now than that. He had to come to a conclusion first.

Cloud was nearby, sitting in a chair in the nearly completed foyer and looking outside in much the same way. Tifa had gone to bed. She had been up with them until recently. She learned only moments after Cloud called exactly why he had wanted her to get out of the house. Ragnar and Cloud's worst fears were realized. She had actually seen the six fireballs coming down to impact the Seventh Heaven. But then, before one of them could obliterate the entire building and everything within…they suddenly veered off and struck Kalm instead. There was no way that was a misfire. Magical blasts from materia didn't miss by that wide of a margin…or just about anything else. No…the message had been all too clear.

They had missed on purpose.

They just wanted them to know that they could destroy it anytime they wished.

And they couldn't do anything about it.

Ragnar slowly exhaled and looked over to the side. Aerith had not gone to bed either, as it was. Instead, she had drawn the Princess Guard, and leaned on it as she looked out the window much as they were doing. Her normally cheerful self was gone…but neither was she crying. She hadn't cried at all that entire night since he met her…and while moving Reno to the hospital she was surprisingly stable and controlled. Well…surprising to Ragnar. The youth failed to fully see the side of Aerith that was more independent and take charge. Some of that had changed following her death, but much of it was still there.

Part of the reason Ragnar was here was to escape the questions. This had been a disastrous night. Twelve Wutai destroyers had gone up in flames. Kalm looked like it had been hit by an air strike. Naturally, everyone was assuming this was some sort of fantastic new weapon the New Shinra had unleashed. And now word was getting around that General Ragnar had dispatched himself and some highly trained soldiers to the shore last night, and that the radar had gone dead long enough for some people to arrive. The connections were being made, and speculation was abounding. It wouldn't be long before Ragnar would have to say something to try and explain what was going on. What, exactly, was still a confusing topic. Most people didn't know that Sephiroth was alive…but many knew who he was. And if they knew that what had happened was not the result of a weapon but of a pair of powerful individuals…

Also, the Turks were once again a factor. Elena was barely able to move and wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Rude was unconscious…possibly comatose. Then there was Reno… The only reason he even made it into the OR is because Aerith was there to stabilize him. Luckily, she didn't seem to care about their past differences where death or life were concerned. Even so, he had flatlined twice during surgery, and now he was in critical condition as they waited and hoped for him to stabilize. At least some of them were going to pull through…and when that happened, they were going to be here, and the knowledge would have to come out that they were "on their side".

Then there was Krystea…who had become the latest problem.

_Zola…_ Ragnar regretfully thought. Y_ou were brave…but you weren't fast enough._

_Why did they even do this?_ _This is like Operation Hiccup. He's getting involved against the PPA. First Sephiroth stopped us from shutting down the reactor…then his mate…Krystea…Aleron…whatever she is now…blows up all of those ships. He could have just set fire to Edge if he wanted to make me and Cloud angry. But this actually hurts us… It's almost as if he's fighting war against us. _

_But there's no way he could be working with the New Shinra. Even if he wanted to, they wouldn't let him. They were dispatched initially to kill him, for goodness sake… Yet this is too much to be a coincidence. He's actively fighting against us now...doing things that damage our ability to fight back. He's actually trying to keep us from beating the NSA. Maybe that's not his goal, but it's something he's been doing on the side. But what good would that do? Doesn't he want them to die as much as us? What do the New Shinra have that would benefit him if they won? What do they have that he wants?_

The door to the Seventh Heaven creaked. The three people within turned and looked to the source, and saw a red, carnivous face push its way through the crack and open the door the remaining distance. It was Red XIII…having been awakened as well to help with damage assessment. After this, he walked in a bit farther until he could extend one hind leg behind him and shut the door again. He sat soon afterward, and looked up to Ragnar with his one good eye.

"…We have a serious dilemma."

The others tensed up a bit at this, and turned their bodies to face the canine.

"Until now, we were struggling to finish enough destroyers to mount a successful invasion of the Northern Continent." Red XIII explained gravely. He slowly sighed after saying this, and shook his head.

"That's no longer a factor now. After these latest losses, we are distinctly outnumbered. Even if we could sink the _Juggernaut_, it wouldn't help. We could still be surrounded like last time and eventually crushed."

Ragnar sighed and bowed his head. Cloud's own look became grim as he let his fist fall down against the windowsill. Yet another problem. It seemed like every time he tried to focus on one of the big issues of his life, the other one got worse as well. The young general turned and began to pace around.

Red XIII's look stayed low. "…It will take at least eight months to be able to recover from this loss."

"We don't have eight months. We might not even have one." Ragnar answered back.

The colonel let out a sigh and a shrug. "For what it's worth…the spies are almost sure it's going to take at least two more months for the Gauntlet of Zeus to be ready."

Ragnar turned to the beast. "We can't fight their fleet with quarters of ships." He answered in an irate fashion.

"I'm just the messenger, general." Red XIII calmly replied.

The youth sighed at this, and then turned away again. He tiredly put his hands against his face as he began to walk back. "…I know, Red." He answered back wearily. "This…is just one of the worst nights I've had in a long time."

Cloud raised his head. "What about Isuzu Industries?" He asked. "Can we get them building destroyers as well?"

Red XIII shook his head. "No… Even if they had the proper facilities built to produce these ships, it would be too late. They'd still take months to put out their first ship. Until now we've had them focus on building artillery for the invasion and let Wutai handle the sea portion."

Ragnar sighed as he stopped against one of the walls. He turned and leaned against it momentarily. It never rained but it poured in this army… Now he had to think of a way out of this problem as well. Firepower wasn't a problem. Isuzu Industries had been making it for months, making their own shoreline fairly impregnable. They had plenty of surplus, including some of the new laser projectors. What they didn't have were destroyers to put artillery on. They needed warships. They needed boats in the ocean that could fight. That was the main issue now. This dilemma puzzled him for a few moments as he tried to think of a solution.

The general finally realized they could try one thing.

Once again…they'd have to abandon professionalism and improvise.

Ragnar straightened somewhat here, leaning off of the wall, and then turned to the others. His look was a bit tired, but he spoke in a bit more upright tone.

"Well…" He said, gaining their attention. "There's only one thing left that I see. The issue here isn't in a lack of munitions or guns…it's in a lack of ships. And while we may have a shortage on destroyers, I know we have a surplus of ships in Junon and the Midgar area. So we'll just have to make do with them."

Red XIII raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to head over to the office. I have to prepare an official statement about the strike that happened this morning anyway." Ragnar explained. "But mostly I'm going to call up the port authorities and Isuzu Industrries. I'm going to have them start taking commercial ships and outfitting them with some guns and armor."

Cloud leaned in a bit here. "Commercial ships?"

"Yeah. Tankers…sea barges…tugboats…whatever can hold a cannon."

"That's ill-advisable, general." Red XIII answered. "If you're suggesting modifying these ships with armor and taking them into battle, the best you could probably do is guard them against shrapnel and bullets. A deck gun would still probably fracture the seams of armor plates and sink them."

"Well then…" Ragnar answered with a bit of a shrug. "We'll have to try to make up for it in volume. We can't tax the shipyards into doing anything else other than building transports, because if we're going to storm them once we hit shore it's going to have to be fast and hard."

Ragnar paused for a fraction of a second to hear any dispute, but none arrived. Red XIII lowered his head and Cloud said nothing. He took that as acquiescence. He began to make for the door to the Seventh Heaven a moment later. But as he did, he turned and looked back to Cloud. There was one other issue at hand.

"I think we need some major military presence to stop by Kalm today. It might help moral a bit more."

Here, however, Cloud stiffened a bit. Some hidden thought went through his head. Ragnar noticed this, but was too preoccupied to focus enough to determine what. The man hesitated a moment longer, but then spoke up.

"I…I can't today, kid." He finally said. "I have somewhere I need to be."

Ragnar looked back at him. He immediately knew that this excuse was full of it. He didn't have to know Cloud's schedule to know that. He could see it on his face. However…he also trusted him, and he was trying to build rapport between the two of them again after what had happened the yesterday. He didn't want to do anything that might create tension between them again. If he had some place to be...then so be it. He merely gave a nod.

"Alright." He answered. "But someone has to head down there."

Cloud and Ragnar looked to each other silently for a moment on hearing that problem.

Then…they both turned as one and looked down to the latest arrival in the room. Red XIII's head perked up and looked to them here, switching his gaze from one to the other. He saw that both were staring at him plainly.

He let out a sigh/growl.

"Oh please…let me do it." He said in a flat, sarcastic tone. "And while I'm at it…I'm going to see who is responsible enough in this army to promote to Colonel so that I don't have to cover for you two all the time."

Despite how dire and depressing the whole situation was, Ragnar had to stifle a grin. "Alright." He said aloud, as he began to turn for the door again. "I don't know how long this is going to take. I'll probably be at the office all day. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight…"

"…Ragnar?"

This voice was from a different one from the three who had been dominating the conversation. The three men turned to see who had spoken here…and found themselves looking at Aerith. Ragnar was a bit surprised. He knew she had stayed up with them, but still he had nearly forgotten she was there in the wake of all that they had been talking about. However, now she was stepping up. She looked a bit uncomfortable to do so, and seemed hesitant about talking. Yet in the end, she forced it out.

"If it's not…too much trouble…on a day like today… Could we still have our normal training session?"

Ragnar stood silently for a moment, as did Cloud and Red XIII. Ragnar had no idea what they were thinking about as they stared at her, but he had a collection of thoughts in response to this. He knew that Aerith normally liked spending time with him…but he had a feeling that this had nothing to do with him now. She wanted to come for a different reason. This was part of her strange behavior, something stemming from the change she had first had last night when she saw Krystea turned into Aleron. That was, after all, the biggest change in her life as of late. Ragnar's half had a feeling this was the major concern…and yet as he looked on at her the part of him that was Bahamut told him that Krystea was only a part of what she was now feeling and thinking. This made him curious…and also reminded him of the Sorceress.

Yet at last…more out of puzzlement and intrigue rather than desire...he found himself giving a nod.

"…Alright." He answered, somewhat hesitantly. "Sure. 1500 hours."

* * *

_Knock-knock._

A brief pause followed. After that, there were the sounds of some unlocking, which based on the previous state of the door had to be from added locks. Finally, the metal door slid to one side.

Wild-haired, wide-eyed, still wearing only her dirty overalls and a white t-shirt, and a half eaten toaster pastry hanging from her mouth, Maritza peered out through the open doorway. She immediately saw who had knocked, and cracked a grin out of the side of her mouth that wasn't biting. She raised her hand and pulled the pastry out a moment later.

"Ah…you're here. Come on in."

Cloud didn't move right away as Maritza stepped back and into the warehouse, beckoning him on as she did so. He again had second thoughts about this. However…last night had to have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Now there were two of them. Even if Ragnar was as strong as he claimed and got better, he couldn't take them both. And last night had been a threat against him and his family. He wasn't going to stand idly by and let things play out, hoping for the best. He had to be able to fight back. That meant that this was his only option.

Reluctantly…the man slowly stepped forward and into the warehouse.

Once Cloud was inside, Maritza began to pull the door shut again. He took the moment to look around. He had been here when everything had been loaded up and put into neat piles. That, however, had changed. All of the piles had been torn into and ransacked, and by now there were no less than fifty devices in various stages of completion lying around the area. Some of them were much larger. There was one that took up the area of two semi trucks in the center. It was draped with canvas, however, and Cloud couldn't make out what it was. A similar one, only this time just the size of one truck, was nearby and likewise covered. Tools and parts were scattered all around them, and around the rest of the room as well. Mixed with this were empty soda cans and bottles, and lots of garbage from take out and fast food. It definitely looked like Maritza was living here now, although there were no beds to sleep on. He glanced over to her "personal workspace" and saw it similarly trashed, but the couch looked unused. It was piled up with too many parts and designs to be sat on. However, the number of higher tech devices surrounding it had increased dramatically. There were now several consoles and large systems with pipes and conduits there. Some sort of advanced technology was at work. It almost looked like a generator to Cloud, what with how much it was humming. Though that corner was dark, the consoles and machines had enough small lights to make it gleam.

"Glad to see you agreed to come." Maritza said as she finished shutting the door. She didn't turn and face him, but instead beckoned him on as she began to walk toward her workspace. There was so much garbage, tools, and parts on the floor that it was quite a trek. Cloud hesitated a moment, but then frowned and began to follow after her. He soon found himself trying to step in her footsteps to get through it, and slowly made his way over.

"You do remember that this whole thing will take eight hours, right?"

"Yes." Cloud flatly answered. He frowned a moment as he kept walking on, still having second thoughts about this whole thing.

"…Is it going to hurt?" He asked after a moment.

"Probably." Maritza simply replied. "Unless you think that injecting concentrated acid into your veins is painless."

Cloud halted and looked up to the woman incredulously. However, she stayed perfectly calm as she walked along. Again…Cloud thought that he shouldn't be here, and something inside him told him to quit now, just turn around and walk out again. A part of him began to tell him he was crazy for putting himself in the hands of this crazy woman. And yet…somehow…his thoughts about last night got him moving again, and he continued to walk after her.

It wasn't long before Maritza came to a bit of a wider spot in front of her workspace. Due to the machinery and equipment filling the warehouse, Cloud hadn't seen it before. But next to a rolling chair and a table full of devices, with a machine chugging over them seeming to operate some sort of separate power source, was a set of chairs. Both of them were cushioned and shaped so that one could recline in them and probably go to sleep. Cloud began to realize one of them was for him. After all…if he was going to be here eight hours, he probably would want to lay back. Other than this, Cloud saw nothing else. The machines and table had compartments on them for devices, controls for some sort of operations, and one particular large cylindrical area that looked like most power was being channeled into it…but other than that, nothing.

Maritza kept going until she went in between the two recliners. She spun around to him at this point and patted either one.

"Giddy-up."

Cloud came to a halt here, still a considerable distance away. He looked down to the chairs uneasily.

"…Which one?"

"That depends." Maritza answered. "You have two choices. One…you can let me sedate you before I begin. Two…you can try to go into it awake."

Cloud grimaced uneasily. He didn't like the idea of being asleep around this woman. He didn't know what she would do to him… Already as he went into the warehouse he felt rather distanced from anyone who might be able to help in an emergency…and more into Maritza's own little twisted world…surrounded by her creations that did who knew what from the Shinra…

"…I'd rather stay awake."

"Suit yourself." Maritza answered with a shrug. "In that case, you'll be going into the chair on my right."

Cloud paused here. "…Why that one?"

"This is why."

Maritza reached down to the side of the chair. Specifically, she seemed to go for the supports for it that were underneath the main recliner. There was some sort of console there, and she pressed a button on it. Immediately…the chair whirred and clicked. Cloud watched and saw binders for arms, ankles, neck, and torso suddenly spring out, circle over, and connect. It was immediately obvious that they were meant to strap him down to the chair.

After doing this, Maritza calmly leaned up, went to the headrest, reached behind it, and then pulled something up and over it. It looked like some sort of bar attached to the seat.

"You'll be biting down on this too." She explained. "Half of the chimps I did this to while they were awake spasmed so violently that they broke their necks in three seconds. A third of those left bit off their own tongues and bled to death."

Cloud's eyes widened here as a voice inside him screamed at him to turn and get out of here.

"…What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

Maritza simply shrugged. "Consider what I'm going to be doing, general."

"And what exactly are you doing?" Cloud shot back. "What the hell is this 'treatment' anyway?"

Maritza sighed. She turned away from the recliner and walked over to the rolling chair. Once she was there, she calmly turned and sat down on it. She turned to face Cloud afterward and explained.

"What I want to do to you is basically give you a treatment that is the same thing as being exposed inside a mako pod, only far more severe. Long term exposure within a mako pod, even to one who has Jenova cells, eventually results in mutation. I've developed a treatment that essentially provides the same amount of energy as ten years of being inside a mako pod in a localized fashion to prevent mutation. Normally this would be too much for a person, but it will be enough for you due to your biological makeup.

"That said…the main constituent of this treatment is concentrated mako. Injecting it within you will have the same effect as injecting live mako waste into your system. It will burn just like real mako at first, and once it hits your brain it will throw your voluntary somatic functions wild, much like a heavy dose of nerve gas. After about thirty seconds, your body will pass out anyway due to stress, and the rest of the time will be quite painless. However…if you allow me to sedate you, and trust me enough after you're unconscious, you won't feel a thing, and in eight hours you'll wake up good as new."

Cloud still hesitated. His brief experiences with mako pods weren't the most pleasant moments of his life. Yet he supposed he should have expected this. How else was he supposed to gain this much power in such a short period of time? Actually, this was rather mild considering what he thought might take place. He had thought she had something far more monstrous and altering in mind. Yet after what she had warned about…he wondered if this wasn't, in fact, far more dangerous than he had initially thought. His feelings of warning surged within him again.

"Is this safe?" He asked.

"Chemotherapy isn't safe." Maritza answered. "Surgery isn't safe. Going out into battle and fighting against a legion of gun-wielding troops with a sword isn't safe. Like I said, this wouldn't even be possible on any other person I know of. Based on all previous research, I have little reason to believe that this won't go without a hitch. Risks are a part of experimental science. If you think the risk is too great, then you better turn around and leave before coming any closer. If you want to take a stab at this…then pick a chair and sit down."

Again, a part of Cloud wanted to take up that offer. He had already had enough done to him by one psychotic scientist. Risks or no, he didn't trust this woman enough to "take a stab" at something like this. It may have been his responsibility to beat Sephiroth…at least, as far as he was concerned…but doing this was crazy. He didn't have to put himself in jeopardy with whatever crazy treatment she had devised. It wasn't worth it…

Right?

Cloud hesitated a moment longer...and then sighed inwardly as he realized he didn't have the luxury of saying no. He saw what that Aleron had done to the Turks, and he saw what she had done after that. They were toying with him. If ever they got him in a position when he was helpless, they'd be able to do anything without him able to stop them. After seeing how easy it was to do what they did last night, it was clear to him that they could destroy both armies outright if they wanted to. The last thing Cloud would ever let happen to him was become helpless before those two…and be powerless to stop them as they destroyed what he cared about…

_That_ was worth everything to him.

Cloud finally stepped forward. Maritza leaned up and calmly waited for him as he did so. His steps were slow, but he wasn't backing down again. He continued to approach the two chairs until he too passed in between them. After that, he froze and looked to either side for a moment. In the end, he inhaled deeply before turning and sitting down on the chair with no restraints.

Maritza grinned. "Good choice."

"If I find out you did anything to me you weren't supposed to…" Cloud answered as he began to pull his legs up.

"Oh, don't be a worrywart." She answered with a hand wave, getting her old carefree air back. "I told you…we're all on the same side now." Here, she spun around in her chair, rather like a little kid, and turned to her table. She yanked herself over there using the heels of her feet, until she reached a drawer. Cloud, on his part, leaned fully back in the chair and made himself comfortable…at least, as best as he could. He turned his head over to Maritza afterward. As he watched, she pulled open a drawer on it and pulled out a hypodermic gun. After that, she wheeled over to what looked like a mini-fridge. On reaching it, she yanked it open, reached inside, let her fingers dance over what had to be an array of selections, and then finally picked one bottle. She pulled it out and inserted it into the gun. After that, she turned around back to him, and once more began to use her heels to drag herself back to him.

"Take your coat off of one arm, please." She instructed.

Cloud looked back at her darkly for a moment, but then sighed and began to pull his arm out of the sleeve of his "half-coat". Once he had it out, his arm underneath was clearly exposed thanks to his sleeveless shirt. He rested it back down on the recliner, and watched as Maritza got closer. He tried to keep himself steady as she finally reached him, and when she leaned over and took his arm in one hand. After doing that, she pressed the other end of the gun against his flesh.

The ex-mercenary stiffened once, knowing it was now or never to back out.

But in the end, he stayed steady as he felt a prick in his skin, followed by a hiss from the gun.

"Alright." Maritza answered as she pulled the gun away. "Give that a minute or two, then we'll be ready to go." With that, she began to pull back, rolling back toward her table again.

Cloud leaned back and kept his frown. He wished that he would have told someone that he was going to be here. Then someone would expect him if something went wrong. But he didn't want to. He wasn't sure he wanted people to know that he was going to Maritza for help, or that he was participating in this. He wasn't sure what Tifa and the others would think, but there was another factor too. He didn't want the word to get out…and possibly get to Sephiroth and Aleron. Next time they met, he wanted this to be a total surprise…

"So…you had a lot of action last night, I take it."

Cloud turned and looked over to Maritza at this. She was near the larger area with the machine overhead now. She was typing at some console nearby while she was speaking.

"Kalm burned… Twelve destroyers taken down… What exactly was going on over there last night?"

The door to the chamber opened. When it did…a large hiss of steam erupted, and the machines cut off. Cloud looked in, and saw as the door opened that there were a series of pipes and valves leading from both above and below to the center of the chamber. They all seemed to be feeding into it. Directly in the center, seeming to unite the two, was a single glowing cylinder. It shimmered and radiated light…immediately confirming it as mako.

Cloud blinked once as he began to feel the drug reaching his brain. "…I don't want to talk about it."

"I hear the Turks are here." Maritza continued, as she pressed one more button. Another hiss erupted as the network of pipes over the cylinder suddenly lurched upward, separating themselves from it. It was now free, and Maritza immediately reached in and plucked it from the top. She brought it over and immediately pushed it into the gun.

Cloud blinked again. His farthest vision was starting to get hazy. "It's nothing."

Maritza turned back to Cloud, and began to scoot her chair toward her again. Cloud looked back to her face…and narrowed his gaze. It seemed…to have changed. Perhaps it was just the drug, but her wily carefree appearance had subsided… She was looking more mature and focused…

Then…she said something he didn't expect.

"…I don't suppose Krystea Anne Valentine had anything to do with last night, did she?"

Cloud blinked again. His vision was really hazy now. Maritza was getting closer, but she was already blurring. He felt his senses start to get farther away. As he stared at her, his voice seemed to echo.

"What…what did you say?"

Cloud blinked again. Maritza was closer when his eyes opened again. Her face looked less mature again, and she seemed more carefree once more. She looked curiously at Cloud.

"I just asked if the Turks were here." She answered, her own voice starting to deepen and seem distant.

Cloud blinked again as his senses fled further from him. Maritza finished getting up to him, but by now he couldn't see her face anymore. He felt himself slipping away clearly now.

"No…no, you didn't…" He spoke back, although his own words sounded like much to him now. "You…asked…if Krystea…was there…"

Maritza said something back, but he couldn't make it out. Her voice was an incoherent blob of sound now. His senses were failing. The world around him was fading to black…and he began to think that maybe he had imagined it. However, that concern was fading as well. Everything was going out. His mind went blank, and the world around him faded into black as his senses cut off.

Right before going under…he felt the tiniest prick against his skin followed by the faintest burning sensation…and then nothing.

* * *

Marlene gave a bit of a grunt herself as she kept pulling. This was a lot heavier than it looked. Even helping Denzel, it was all that the two of them could do to drag it out from the corner it had been shoved in and into the middle of the floor. Mostly all they did was give it tugs that made it lurch forward an inch at a time. The metal base scratched against the concrete floor, and Marlene feared more than once that Tifa would hear them moving around downstairs. However, Tifa seemed to be busy this morning…and with good reason.

Marlene heard that _he_ had come back last night.

This was probably why Denzel was acting like this again.

Denzel had gone downstairs not long after getting up and hearing the "kids" version of what had happened last night. _He_ had been back…and he had done more bad things. It seemed that after all this time, he still hated the world and everyone on it. But on hearing that he had been here, Denzel had gone into the basement of the Seventh Heaven. Marlene stayed up long enough to say goodbye to the adults, but then had gone down after him.

There was a lot in the basement. Tifa and Cloud had gotten a lot of stuff over the years. A lot of the things downstairs were whatever pieces of the old Seventh Heaven could be salvaged. The rest were odds and ends they had picked up, and other junk that they were storing. Some of it was Marlene's old baby things. Some of it…belonged to the people who used to hang around her father…but who returned to the Planet after the plate fell. But Denzel had gone back to something in the corner. It had an old garbage bag covering it up, keeping it from getting dirty, and had a heavy metal base that seemed to be holding it up. Marlene thought she recognized it…but it had been so long ago she couldn't remember.

At any rate, Denzel had tried to get it out, but he wasn't strong enough. He needed Marlene's help. And so, illuminated only by three light bulbs, the two children began to pull this object out and into the center of the floor, right in the middle of the widest open space. It had been pretty heavy, and only by practically running into it together were they able to move it out.

However, they succeeded. Marlene grunted and pushed one last time, and with Denzel's help shoved it out into the middle of the room. After that, both children stood back, panting and a bit tired from their exertion. Marlene was more so, as Denzel still did more physical exertion than her even if he had laid back after Azure had died… And he did seem to be stronger anyway. As such, while she was still bent over and breathing hard, he pulled himself up and walked to the side of the object.

The boy put out a hand and grabbed the edge of the garbage bag, and then pulled back. He went ahead and began to rip it to pull it off, not having enough foresight to realize that it would then be uncovered, and Tifa might notice. It took a moment, but in the end he yanked it hard enough for it to come off. Marlene recovered at this point, and looked up to see what it was.

It didn't take long for the girl to recognize it. She noticed that the metal heavy base came up on a pipe and formed a crook, like a hangman pole. A length of chain was hanging down from the end, supporting a large, heavy bag. It was old and stained from sweat. Most of the insignias from the company that had produced it had worn off, and the rubber that made the exterior of the bag had cracked from heavy use. A large hole had been covered with duct tape.

"That's daddy's punching bag…" Marlene remarked. She would know it anywhere. Back in the original Seventh Heaven, her father had this in the corner. Although he only had one hand, he worked it out frequently by punching away at this bag. The amount of time he put into it was obvious from the wear and tear on the side. After he had moved, he hadn't had much need to keep it around, but it had survived the destruction of Sector Seven, and so it had been moved here.

Marlene turned to Denzel curiously. The boy didn't look back. He was staring coldly at it. She realized after a moment that he knew what it was before he pulled it out. He had called her down to help him get out the punching bag.

"Why do you want it?" Marlene asked.

Denzel was silent in response. He looked down at it. It waved slightly from having the garbage bag pulled off of it, and the sound the chain made was the only one in the basement. Getting no reply, Marlene's face turned anxious. She looked to his eyes next...and saw that they had changed. They were suddenly much more focused…much more cold… Denzel was staring at the punching bag, but Marlene thought he was seeing something else. He was imagining a different person or thing there…and from the look on his eyes, it was someone he really hated…

Marlene could only think of one person.

Abruptly, Denzel's teeth clenched, and he swung forward and smashed his fist into the punching bag as hard as he could.

The suddenness of his attack actually made Marlene recoil a bit. However, Denzel's behavior was what shocked her next. Grunting, gritting his teeth and hissing, Denzel beat into the bag for all he was worth. He didn't smack it erratically, but made fists and punched each time. Yet he also attacked wildly…hitting the bag and again with ferocity and what looked like anger. He pounded away at the bag for everything he had, smashing his hands again and again into it, ignoring any pain that resulted.

Marlene now understood. She had seen how Denzel's hands had looked the other day… They were bloody and raw. He claimed that he had fallen, but she remembered her father's hand looking the same after he got angry and spent an hour punching his bag. As she watched, she saw him pound again and again so hard that his knuckles were soon torn up again. Blood began to dab off from his hands and onto the bag. However, he didn't care. He just kept punching.

"Denzel…what're you-"

"He killed Azure, and I couldn't do anything about it!" Denzel yelled back, cutting her off. "He killed Mrs. Aerith! He tried to kill Cloud and Tifa! He turned me into a monster! He killed all of those people last night! I hate him! I want to kill him! I want to tear him apart with my bare hands! He doesn't love anyone! He doesn't care about anyone! All he does is kill! He kills everyone I care about!"

Marlene was taken aback at how violent Denzel's voice had suddenly become. However, she began to step forward slowly. Denzel didn't react to that. He just kept punching. Sweat broke out on his brow and began to soak into his shirt for as hard as he was hitting. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Next time he comes around here…I'm going to kill him!" Denzel yelled. "I'm going to be ready for him! I'm going to work out just like Tifa and I'm going to kill him! I'll tear his throat out with my teeth if I have to! I'm going to make him get on his knees and beg me to forgive him for killing Azure! For killing everyone he's murdered! I'm going to… I'm going to…"

Denzel kept punching a bit longer…but he began to slow down. He was rather sweaty by now, from how hard and fast he was hitting. He was wearing himself out, both physically and emotionally. He began to pant both from work and from screaming. His angry look began to fade. His face began to fall as he kept punching…and as he started to cry again. The bag in front of him was mottled with blood again, but still he kept trying to hit it it. Marlene kept getting closer, and as Denzel's strength finally began to give out…she was right next to him.

The girl began to raise her arms and extend them out toward Denzel. He kept throwing weak punches the whole time. However…as Marlene's arms went around him and began to close, he gave out. Letting out a heave, he threw one last weak punch against the bag. After doing that, the boy turned and put himself in Marlene's arms. Worn out and soaked with sweat…he just stood there and let her support him as he cried.

* * *

Something was definitely different today.

Ragnar thought that as he stared at Aerith. She was dressed much the same way as she always did for these sessions. She tied her hair back a bit more to keep it out of her eyes, but other than that she looked the same. However...there were more ways to be different than simply dressing differently.

Aerith didn't seem to care anything about her surroundings today. Usually she always wanted to pause with Ragnar to admire them first. After all, this was the most livid point of Midgar. Of course, it wasn't so much today. Ever since this morning, the sky had been dark gray. It still looked like it was on the brink of a thunderstorm. Yet despite the wind and darkness, it had never begun to precipitate. No snow or rain…just the darkness. It seemed to make everything beneath it more drab and unhospitable, even a place like the Baptismal Garden.

That wasn't all though. Her normally pleasant mood seemed dimmer. She had more conviction today in her mannerisms. She was gripping her staff harder. Her footsteps were more decisive and forceful. She didn't seem to be lost and confused today like she usually was before practice. Rather…this seemed to be the foremost thing on her mind.

Ragnar would have picked up on this simply from knowing Aerith so well even if Bahamut's own intellect wasn't within him. As he balanced Ragnarok over one shoulder, he decided he was glad that he had agreed to hold this training session. It could very well be considered a waste of time normally. After all…he needed to work on sharpening his own skills. But with how Aerith was acting differently, he figured that this was a good thing. He hoped that it represented her learning how to vent more of her anger…

…And likewise hoped that it wasn't something else coming out inside her.

"Alright…let's get into ready stance."

Aerith gave a nod, and readily shifted her feet out. No hesitation this time. It was clearly on her mind, and she was in place in only a few seconds. Ragnar noticed this. Usually he was first, and had to wait for her to catch up. Not so today. She was already ready and staring at him. She had some anxiety about her…but not nearly so much as the other day. With this in mind, he somewhat hesitantly went into his own ready stance. Ragnarok was raised in front of him, and he focused himself on holding back just enough.

"…Begin."

Aerith didn't lead the attack, which was good. She wasn't supposed to. So he couldn't attribute this to her being more aggressive… After a pause, he advanced and began with a slash to her head. Without a moment's pause, and with her eyes focused clearly on him, Aerith brought up her staff and smacked it away.

To Ragnar's surprise…Aerith didn't wait for him to follow up for a change. As he was getting ready to slash her at a somewhat lower angle…she brought in the other end of her staff for his calf. It was a sloppy move, and Ragnar easily broke off his own attack, twisted down, and deflected it…but it was unusual. Aerith was taking the initiative to fight back this early…

The youth ignored it, and slashed in from the opposite side again. Aerith moved in to block…but once more, to his surprise, she launched a counterattack. She swung the end of her staff up…_for his head._ Aerith had never taken a headshot before. At any rate, it was sloppy again, and Ragnar slid his blade down along the staff, making sure to lift it above her fingers as he did so (in a real fight, Aerith would now be short eight fingers), and blocked this as well.

The general next decided to "punish" Aerith a bit. She was moving up on offense, but it was sloppy. He wanted to make sure she wasn't neglecting defense. Immediately, he began to advance and doubled his speed, striking her both from above and below numerous times. However…Aerith's focus was maintained. She sweat a bit more and struggled…but she managed to block each of his incoming blows and move back. She even clashed a few times and used force to shove him off, giving her more leeway and time to prepare. Ragnar was amazed. Bahamut's personality snorted…saying she obviously was "dogging it" until now…

However, that side of his brain soon shut up as, after bringing up a slash toward Aerith's head, she countered by deflecting with the end of her staff closer to his wrist. He was more than powerful enough to overcome this, but at the level he was fighting at he actually had his sword shoved away for a longer period…which gave Aerith enough time to launch a well-timed and aimed blow with the end of his staff, again toward his head. The youth was surprised as he actually had to try a bit harder to swing his head back away from the blow. But that wasn't all. Aerith soon began to advance on him again. Her next two blows were sloppy and easily blocked, but she did actually force him back two steps as she advanced and aimed them.

Having seen all this, Ragnar decided that this merited more investigation…and moved to end the fight. Abruptly, as she was moving in for her third blow, he drove Ragnarok forward and swept down with more force than usual, twisting Aerith's arms completely around and crossing them over each other, twisting her grip on her staff. Soon, her arms were crossed in front of her and her grip on the Princess Guard weak. With this done…Ragnar swung his blade down again on her with more force to knock it free. Although he succeeded…he was again surprised to see Aerith actually struggle to block, going through the motions before he managed to knock her weapon to the ground. But once that was done, he pointed his blade at her. It took Aerith a moment to realize it, because she was still in the mentality of battle…but then she looked up and saw it. She realized the fight was over, and stood down.

Ragnar exhaled slowly and pulled Ragnarok back. Aerith was a bit sweaty now, and looked more energized. She breathed hard, and it took her a moment to calm down from that assault. She moistened her lips, but then looked up to Ragnar again.

"…I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I-"

Ragnar cut her off with a headshake. "That wasn't the problem. I've been wanting you to do that for a while now. You're a lot more aggressive today, and a lot more focused on fighting. You're about twice as deadly now as you were the other day."

Aerith seemed to be embarrassed by this, and blushed a little as she gave a shrug. "Heh…I guess I'll take that as a compliment…"

However…Ragnar had not been complimenting her. And his face wasn't happy or excited.

"Why?"

Aerith hesitated here, suddenly freezing in place. It looked as if she had been hiding something before now, but now she knew she was found out. She looked back to Ragnar, and seemed uneasy for a few seconds. She seemed to retreat a bit beneath her glare, as if trying to protect the knowledge from being revealed. This upset Ragnar…but Bahamut's half had noticed the change too, and wasn't going to let it go so easily. He was asserting himself in this situation, and he wanted an answer.

After a moment, the Cetra simply shrugged, trying to look innocent again. "Well…you've been wanting me to fight harder, right?" She answered. "I decided to fight harder. That's all."

The moment after she said this, however, Aerith resumed her uneasy look. Ragnar's face did not change. He knew full well that she knew full well that he wasn't buying that excuse for a second. She wasn't even able to fake that she believed that excuse. Ragnar knew it was something else, and it was transparent on her own face. He continued to stare at her, Ragnar's half trying to at least look friendly and concerned, but wanting the reason to come out none the less and not backing down until he heard the truth. Of course…he wasn't a fool. He could think of a couple reasons after last night why Aerith would have wanted to go sparring and suddenly put a lot more effort into it. However, he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain herself.

Aerith crossed her arms behind her after a moment and twisted her foot against the ground. She finally broke, realizing there was nothing for it. She looked back up to Ragnar and sighed.

"I've got my reasons, Ragnar. I've got to do something."

Ragnar crossed his arms here. The part of his brain that was his warned Bahamut's half to try to be nice.

"…This has to do with Krystea, doesn't it?"

Aerith bowed her head, but didn't answer.

The youth inhaled and slowly sighed. That was a problem. He wasn't sure how to approach it regarding Aerith or himself for that matter. He had been focusing on fighting Sephiroth. Having to deal with another one…especially one he wasn't even certain about killing… He moistened his lips and hesitated. He looked from side to side, and then back to her. He opened his mouth to begin to speak…

"…I think I always knew the truth."

Ragnar paused here, and his eyebrow furrowed. "…Excuse me?"

Aerith kept her gaze down, and slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"Deep down inside…I knew she couldn't really be my sister." She finally said.

Ragnar stayed frozen. Of course. She must have heard what Aleron said and deduced the truth after last night. He had forgotten that he hadn't told her the truth about her. He had not wanted to before…but if she knew now, then she was taking it well. He had feared she'd be angry or upset… Then again, in the wake of what had happened last night, this "detail" seemed rather minor. If she had suspected that Ragnar had known the truth, she seemed willing to overlook it for the time being. Either that, or it wasn't that important to her. For now, he just listened.

"I mean…I had never seen her when talking to mom in the Lifestream…" Aerith went on. She paused here, and gave a snicker. "Funny…I almost swear I could have seen a shadow that looked like you every now and then, Ragnar…but nothing of Krystea."

Ragnar said nothing, although he did realize the significance.

"I know I don't really owe her anything." Aerith went on. "To a lot of people…she's probably no one. A lot of people might not even think she's a real person. Some might even think the world would be better without her. I know that she has to be a Shinra version of me... One they probably wanted to use if they couldn't have me."

The Cetra paused here again. She seemed to let both herself and Ragnar think about this for a few moments and take in these facts. Yet that was only a moment. Then she looked up and met Ragnar's gaze. On seeing them...he saw that her mood had changed. Her green eyes were soft and pleasant again…but also had an inner firmness that showed resolution. She had reached a decision mentally.

"But…I don't care." She said after a moment. When she did this, it was in such a way as if she was convincing not only Ragnar but herself, and concluding her opinion. "I pity her. She's related to me in a way, even if she isn't my sister. She risked her life to save me because she thought I was related to her. She's loved me as if I really was her flesh and blood. I've been with her. I know she feels emotions and love, and feels bonds with other people.

"But at the same time…she doesn't have any true family or links. She's just an experiment to some people. There's no telling what would have happened to her if Hojo had gotten ahold of her. And she struggled with the same feelings of right and wrong, love and hate, as the rest of us. She may have not been a person in the sense of being born…but Aleron was wrong when she said she didn't have a soul. She wasn't a puppet. Nothing living is just flesh. It has a spirit. A piece of that sacred object known as life inside them. She's the same way. She's a real person. She had a right to live. She _has _a right to live…to exist. She has a right to be happy. And she has a right to a life…and a family. Not just her...but Azure too. He was as innocent as Denzel or Marlene when he arrived. He had a right to a life free of being dominated by those monsters. They both did."

Ragnar stayed silent, but remained attentive as Aerith's voice grew softer, and yet also more focused and determined. The woman looked down again to the grass. She inhaled once...but only to steady herself as her eyes grew hard.

"I don't know how, Ragnar." She slowly continued at last. "I don't even know if it's possible…even for someone like me. But Cloud was called back…and Kadaj was called back. Somehow…I'm going to bring them back too. I don't know what to do…but I know it's what I have to do. I feel it with every fiber of my being…just like I knew, somehow, deep inside me…that one day I had to use the White Materia. Just like I knew that I was going to die that day…but that I'd triumph in the end. I've got to save them, Ragnar. I've got to bring them out from where they put them. They've taken them to some place where no one is born or dies…away from the Planet or the Lifestream. But I can bring them out again. I must. And I've got to be prepared for it when the time comes. That's why I have to get better here. If it comes down to a fight like this...I have to make sure I win."

The youth paused a moment longer. His own face had softened considerably…and even Bahamut's side had leaned back and looked curiously at Aerith in the wake of this. As for Ragnar…he didn't know what to say. Azure and Krystea were both gone…consumed by the monsters that had taken their flesh. Death seemed the only option now…them or this world. He doubted that even Aerith had the power to do what she claimed, especially if she had no idea how.

And yet…Ragnar was a person of faith in the Cetra. And he knew that Aerith had saved them more than once…and had broken the power of Jenova more than once. There was a power in her spirit beyond that of the other Cetra. And he believed in her more than any other person. And this faith was greater than Bahamut's doubt.

"…Are you wanting to fight her?" He finally asked.

Aerith hesitated, and then shook her head. "I don't know." She answered. "I only know what I have to do…not how to do it."

The youth swallowed, and grew a bit more rueful in tone. "Aerith…I'm training to kill him. To kill them both, if I have to. I can't afford to hesitate. He'll be on me if I try."

"Then don't hesitate." Aerith answered as she raised her head again. Ragnar was surprised at how readily and conclusively she answered, but he kept listening as she went on. "Do what you have to do. Do what you've been preparing for. All I ask is that you help me to prepare too…for what _I_ have to do. That…and trust me."

Ragnar still hesitated. Bahamut's side was suppressed now…and his fears were fully coming forth. He didn't think about the Sorceress. He thought about Aerith. She had gone off to do something that only she could do before. And that had cost her her life. Anything that brought that woman closer to Sephiroth or Aleron put her in mortal jeopardy…and he didn't want to see her subjected to that. He wished this was simple…that Sephiroth and Aleron had just shown up as people to kill and then call it a day. But it wasn't. They took far too much from whoever they encountered. All of them had their well-being tied to them now. To ask a person to stand by who didn't have a stake in this was impossible. He had seen that already with Cloud...and now he saw it with Aerith. He didn't like this...but it was a fact of life.

One prevailing idea came forth in the end. This was Aerith of the Cetra. Ragnar believed in the Cetra…and trusted Aerith more than anyone else. He had faith in her power to save anyone if she said she could.

If she said she could do it…then he'd believe her.

In the end, the youth swallowed. This meant more fears and danger for himself...and more risks for Aerith…but he knew he had to. He wouldn't stop her.

He finally gave a nod back. It wasn't short...but showed his clear acquiescence.

Aerith understood. A weak smile spread on her face.

"…Thank you."

* * *

Cloud let out a sharper exhale…one that he actually heard. It was distinctive from his slow, regular breathing that had gone unnoticed for the past few hours. However…he was conscious of this as his senses began to come back to the surface. His mouth was dry, and he felt himself consciously moisten the inside of it from where he was. He focused a moment, temporarily forgetting where he was and what position he was in.

It didn't take long, however, to clear up. He remembered what he had done. He had taken Maritza up on her deal. He had come to her work area, and had reclined and accepted a sedative from her to minimize the apparent pain that would come with the treatment. He also vaguely remembered the first pain after he had lain back…and reasoned that he had to have received the injection. But now he was awake, which meant that it had to be over…

Cloud's eyes began to crack open. He didn't readily feel any stronger or faster than he normally was. His senses were still sluggish, so he couldn't really tell if they were any better. He grunted once as he looked up and began to see the ceiling of the facility he was in. He started to pull up on his legs to get them beneath him so he could rise…

Shortly after pulling back…he felt his foot catch on something. A moment later, and his other foot caught as well. His eyes opened a bit more, and his look grew puzzled. He pulled back again…but once more felt both stuck. They were caught around the ankle. In response to this, he began to lift his arms to knock whatever was there out of the way…only to find that something was holding them down at the wrists.

Cloud's eyes fully opened as confusion fully awakened him, and he tried to raise his head to look and see what had happened. But he didn't get far. His neck was restrained as well. Still, he managed to look down over his body. He caught the other chair out of the corner of his eye…but it didn't matter. Just like that one, this one had suddenly sprung up with restraints as well. They had him bolted at the ankles, wrists, torso, and neck with thick metal. Cloud's confusion gave way to shock. Immediately, he pulled again at the metal, and tried to wriggle himself loose. But it didn't matter. There were no seams to the restraints to pry apart. He was stuck here…

"You've been a very, very bad boy, General…"

Cloud's eyes snapped up and in front of him.

He received a nasty and horrific surprise.

Maritza was there…at least, as best as he could figure. She had changed clothes…now wearing what looked mostly like tight, revealing black leather. She tapped a hard, high-heeled, high-laced black leather boot against the ground and grinned from the other side of a black mask. What looked like a spiked collar was around her neck as she tightened her black-gloved hands around what appeared to be a black leather whip…

"What the hell?!" Cloud immediately yelled.

"Now I'm going to have to spank you." Maritza answered calmly…running her tongue over her teeth afterward.

Cloud's eyes widened. He looked down to his sides again, and once again saw himself strapped down. He struggled against them again, but it was to no avail. He was securely fastened down. The ex-mercenary's eyes shot up again…and saw Maritza grinning as she began to approach him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He outburst.

"Taking advantage of your body while you're nice and helpless. What's it look like?" Maritza calmly answered as she kept walking forward. "Silly man…actually being stupid enough to let me sedate you…"

Maritza had nearly reached him by now. Cloud was shocked. He struggled more violently against his bonds…but still no good. The woman was dressed like a dominatrix…and here he was helpless and strapped down. He couldn't stop her from doing anything to him…and he didn't want to know what she had in mind with this getup.

"You're crazy!"

"That should have been obvious from the first five minutes..." Maritza cooed in response. She ran his body up to his next…and to Cloud's horror began to run her leg against his. She came in closer, looking to crouch on top of him and crawl on his supine body. "Try not to scream too much, love… We wouldn't want people coming in and interrupting us…considering the fact that what I have in mind doesn't even have a name for it yet…"

Maritza's hands began to slide on top of his knees as her body lowered over his…

Cloud balled his hands into fists at this, and struggled even harder. He didn't know what the hell this woman was doing…or what crazy idea had got into her head…but he wasn't going to let her do whatever sick, perverted thing she had in mind. He didn't care if he was strapped down. He was getting out of here before she could go any farther. His subconscious mind told him to break out using any means necessary. It didn't care how or how much strength was needed…just get away from the woman. As such, his teeth clenched, his strength focused, and as he tightened his knuckles he prepared to pull up one more time with all of his strength…

After gathering a moment, the ex-mercenary yanked up with his right arm with all the power he could muster. His wrist slammed against his restraint…held for a fraction of a second…and then snapped the entire metal binder off of its fastenings. Cloud's fist shot into the air as the metal binder fell off, now free. Cloud saw this, but didn't waste time thinking of how much power he had managed to put forth. He immediately ripped his other arm up…and just as easily snapped this restraint off as well. Maritza hesitated here, staring at him as he did this. Cloud didn't care, but reached for his neck next. His fingers soon wrapped around the binder, and with both of them working as well as lurching up, he ripped with all his might. Despite the fact that it was thick metal…he ripped the collar off of his neck with one easy tug, and had enough leftover power to actually snap his torso bond as well.

Cloud immediately threw himself up into a seated position. Still gritting his teeth and grunting, and seeing Maritza hovering over his legs, he yanked back with his right foot. After a moment's resistance, it too snapped, and Maritza, seeming surprised at this, recoiled. Another moment later, and Cloud ripped out his other foot. He was now totally free, and so he immediately curled up and leapt off of the recliner. He didn't instinctively attacked like he normally would have…so freaked out was he at his situation. Instead, he recoiled for a moment and glared at Maritza instead in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Keep back!"

Maritza, on her part, continued to stay frozen, as if surprised at Cloud's last movement in escaping. She stayed quiet for a few moments, not moving from that final posture.

Then…she calmly smiled, and began to reach up for her mask. On touching it, she immediately pulled it off.

"Well now…I'd say the infusion was a complete success."

Cloud continued to rear back for a moment, glaring at Maritza. However, she simply tossed her whip to the side and began to pull off her gloves next. She was again calm and businesslike, much as she had been when he first entered. After a few moments…it slowly began to dawn on Cloud that she was done. She was dropping the routine. He began to realize why. Once again…she had done this just to fake him out, like at the meeting. His body slowly began to relax on realizing this. However, he continued to glare incredulously at Maritza.

"You…were just…screwing around with me?"

Maritza snickered as she turned away from the chair and looked over to the side. Cloud followed her gaze, and saw that on the rolling chair nearby were her overalls. She began to walk toward them. "Oh please, General." She murmured as she did so. "You're not my type. I hate spiky heads."

Cloud blinked again. However, he soon calmed down completely. And once he did, a new type of anger began to surge into him. He stepped forward and glared at Maritza as she reached the chair, turned around, and sat down in it calmly.

"Are you crazy or something?!" He outburst. "What the hell was that all about? Why did you do that to me?"

"I thought it would provide a good opportunity for you to admire your new abilities, and to test to see if the infusion was effective." Maritza calmly responded as she began to untie her tight boots, as if her act had been the most natural thing in the world. "Now that you're a bit calmer, perhaps you should think back to a few moments ago about what you just did."

Cloud flustered a moment longer, again thinking Maritza was totally insane and that he should never have agreed to her crazy experiments. Yet in keeping with what she said, he turned and looked back to the recliner. Sure enough, it was the one he had chosen before…only it appeared to have restraints in it as well. And she had activated them after he had been sedated…

But then…he noticed something. He looked back to the restraints, and saw that they were not by any means weak. Each one of them was an inch of steel, and had rotated around him in a partial circular manner in order to fix them down. Until now…he assumed that he had ripped out their foundations from wherever they had been held, and that they were obviously somewhat cheap.

Yet as he looked back…he saw something surprising. The moorings where the restraints had been fixed into the chair were twisted and deformed…with jagged pieces of steel poking out from the chair into the air. This steel was also thick, and would have taken a tremendous force to pull out. Not only that, but the metal restraints themselves were twisted and warped from how powerfully Cloud had been yanking against them. He had been twisting his way out of the steel itself. A bit more…and he might have broke the binding itself.

Cloud's anger vanished as she stared in amazement at this. He turned and looked down to his body again, raising his hands up in front of him. He didn't feel a thing. Despite all of the strain he had to have put the binder through…his wrists felt fine. He even pulled back the edge of his glove and looked…only to see that his skin was flawless. Cloud knew well the limits of his strength. He was stronger than most men alive…but he knew full well he couldn't have broken out of those restraints without doing a lot of pain to himself in the process. And there was no way he could have deformed steel like that with his bare hands. He wasn't a superhuman…

Yet that seemed to have changed.

Cloud looked at his hands a moment longer, turning them over and examining their intricicies, as if he would catch something new or alien about himself. But he didn't. He felt normal. It was as if nothing had changed at all. The ex-mercenary blinked, but then looked down to his feet. They were standing on one of the few blank pieces of concrete ground in the warehouse. He hesitated a moment…but then focused all of his power into one foot. He pulled it up in the air, and then slammed it down as hard as he could against the floor.

A resounding smack went out as his boot smashed flat against the ground, letting out a boom so loud that it shook the air of the entire warehouse. However…that was nothing. A rather loud crack peeled out as well as the ground beneath him fractured. A concrete fracture spread in two different directions and snaked out across the floor both ways for a good ten feet before vanishing under trash and parts again…and a foot-sized chunk of the floor beneath him depressed an inch.

Again…he felt no pain from this.

Maritza had both of her boots off by now, and with a somewhat bored look raised her head to see what Cloud had done. She frowned. "Hey, watch it. You're ruining the floor."

Cloud ignored this. He looked over his body again, starting at his feet and working his way up as far as he could see up his torso. He raised his hands again and felt against the sides of his face, as if expecting something different. He felt nothing.

"…It worked." He voiced aloud in disbelief.

"Of course it worked." Maritza answered with a half-snort. "I told you it would."

Cloud felt himself a moment longer, but then replaced his hands to his sides. It was true. He was stronger than ever. He didn't feel any different… It was just like he could now go farther when he focused his power. He had new reserves…a whole new level of power. His maximum before was nothing compared to this. Realizing this, he turned to Maritza again.

"What's changed?" He asked. "Am I different or something?"

"You're just the same as you looked when you came in." Maritza calmly answered, not looking up and, without shame, beginning to take off the rest of her clothes to put on her overalls again. "The only physical difference is that the Jenova cells within you are charged to their maximum potential. You biological makeup is far more advanced than that of any other SOLDIER due to the cloning experiment that was performed on you. Because of that…you are now above and beyond any other SOLDIER. You're probably beyond the level of Sephiroth when he was still with Shinra."

That gave Cloud a cold feeling. He didn't want to have any association with the man. However…considering what had happened last night, the new power was a welcome bonus none the less. He tried to keep that in mind as he turned and looked to himself again.

"What now?"

"Nothing." Maritza calmly answered as she finished pulling off her pants and took up her overalls. "You're done. This power infusion is permanent. With this new ability, you are probably the most dangerous man alive. You require no follow up treatments or special diet or anything. You simply need to get used to the fact that you can put out far more speed, stamina, and strength then you were capable of before. Though your flesh feels the same, when facing danger your body will respond in such a way as to heighten your durability as well. You're probably close to bulletproof now…" She paused here, and smiled. "Although I think shooting you when you woke up would have made you too angry with me to listen to reason, so I opted against it."

Cloud looked in disbelief at himself a moment longer. So this was it. He was now far beyond what he had been. By now…he could probably take Ragnar again. He wasn't just dead weight anymore. He was back on their level…and he could fight. He could challenge Sephiroth now without fear of being outclassed. It was a bittersweet sensation… It was good that this was true…but still a bit unsettling that he had achieved it in this manner. If he really was as strong as Maritza said…then it was a bit scary as well…

In the end, Cloud turned and looked back up to Maritza. His face lost disbelief, and instead grew a bit darker.

"…Why?" He asked after a moment. "I've been your enemy. You don't owe me anything. Why would you want to do this for me?"

Maritza froze for the briefest moment in putting on her overalls.

Her smile widened as her eyes stayed down.

"…Let's just say I have my reasons." She answered calmly after a moment more. "And that I know enough about you to deduce that what you'll do with this power will benefit the both of us."

* * *

_Who would have thought it would have come to this in the end…_

That was the thought that dominated Ragnar's mind as he finally returned to his office. He had a rather long session with Aerith. And just as he had initially observed, she had continued her trend of fighting harder. Until now she may have been treating this practice as something supplementary…but no longer. She was putting everything she had into their battles. Obviously…she believed that this had something to do with what she was going to attempt. Ragnar, on his part, wished he knew more of what it was. Aerith's tendency to give up her life easily for a cause made him uncomfortable… It was something he had admired about her, but now feared greatly in the wake of what was happening.

Bahamut had never counted on this Aleron showing up. Perhaps this was what Sephiroth was wanting to block from being seen. It upset the youth. There were too many concerns to keep track of now. He used to only have to worry about the welfare of his army and beating the New Shinra. Now Sephiroth, the Sorceress, and Bahamut had added whole new levels of complexity. The situation was grave…and Ragnar was suspecting more and more that the ending to this would not be a happy one. Bahamut's side told him enough about that. The esper had secured a good destiny for humanity only by forfeiting his life again and again. Now…Ragnar's own fate was tied to that of Bahamut. This could mean the same fate for him. Even if it didn't…he knew what he was now. Like Aerith, his purpose was also to save this world and all on it, even if it meant paying the ultimate price.

Ragnar had no idea how this would draw to a close…but he had a feeling that the final pieces had been set in motion. Sephiroth had been holding back while waiting for Aleron. That much was clear. Because of that…the end was coming. Whether it would end in victory or defeat remained to be seen and decided. Not even Bahamut could see what would happen this time. It was time to make his final moves of preparation, for what little sand was left in the hourglass was running out. One way or another…the next time they met would be the last time. The fate of the world…whether it would be in the hands of the New Shinra, the Planet Protector Army, the Cetra, or Sephiroth and Aleron…that decision was going to be made soon…

The thought of it, understandably, left Ragnar rather tired as he finally reached his chair. He slumped down in it and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and putting his head in his hands. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't know how badly they had been hit in Kalm. He didn't know what success they were having with his early implemented plan either. Even now, he had much to consider that didn't even have anything to do with Sephiroth. And he still had to make time to train himself. Those weights had to be ready soon. And if they weren't, then he had to use the time to build that special chamber…

_Knock knock._

Ragnar's eyes shut and he groaned. More bad news, no doubt. Either that or some other bureaucratic drudgery he had to muddle through. Either way he didn't want to have to deal with it. However, he knew he had to, and so he let his hands fall away from his eyes as he looked up to the door.

"…Come in."

The doorknob clicked, and a moment later his office door swung open. Ragnar didn't care to look presentable or upright at the moment, and stayed half-slumped over the desk as he tiredly looked to the front door.

However…he was a bit surprised at who came in.

A figure strolled over the threshold, dressed in black with blond, spiky hair. It took Ragnar a fraction of a second to recognize it as Cloud. However, he didn't pause in the doorway and address him as he usually did. Instead, he walked right in and up to him, moving with purpose in his steps as he did so. His eyes focused on Ragnar's, and he could see some enthusiasm in them although his face was fairly indifferent looking. Ragnar leaned back a bit in puzzlement of this, and opened his mouth to say something.

Before he could, however, Cloud was up to his desk. Without a moment's hesitation, he reached behind him and pulled up a chair underneath his body, so that he could sit right in front. He did so, and immediately raised one arm and placed it on top. In particular, he put the elbow down, and left the forearm upright. His hand was cupped. Ragnar recognized this position in no time as one of arm wrestling.

Ragnar looked to this a moment, but then looked up to Cloud. His blue gaze was focused steadily on him, showing his seriousness. Ragnar looked back down to his arm a moment, and then back up to him. He frowned and sighed.

"Cloud-"

"Do it." Cloud cut off, nearly ordering.

"Cloud, I'm really-"

"Just do it."

The youth frowned. What was the point of this? He thought he had learned yesterday how much stronger he was compared to him. In a battle Cloud might have edged out a win, but in terms of flat out strength he still had nothing on him. However, the ex-mercenary didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon, and kept his eyes on him as he waited. Finally, Ragnar sighed and gave in. He half-heartedly put his own elbow on the table and leaned his arm over to Cloud's. The ex-mercenary immediately took it…and surprised Ragnar a bit with the firmness of his grip.

However, the youth looked up to him normally just the same. Cloud looked straight back. Both men paused for a moment. Ragnar waited for Cloud to start pushing. He himself didn't want to give full strength right off the bat. He might break a bone like that. However, he still wanted to get this over with. Yet Cloud didn't take the initiative.

"Go on and go." Cloud told him.

Ragnar sighed. "No, you go first."

"No you."

"Cloud, I'm really busy-"

"Go first."

"Could we just-"

"_Go first."_

That last comment was said with such sharpness that it cut off Ragnar immediately, and put an end to his arguing. He looked to Cloud again for a moment, seeing how steely his gaze was and how serious he was. He wasn't going to budge on this. The youth frowned.

_Fine. Have it your way._

Ragnar looked down to the arm and mildly began to push on it.

It was immediately met with resistance and stopped. Cloud let out a snort. "Come on. You aren't even trying."

Ragnar rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked back down to their two hands for a moment…and then put forth a bit more effort. He tried to bring out about as much as he normally would bring if he was still at his old power. As expected, Cloud countered this as well and stopped it. Ragnar held here, and waited for the ex-mercenary to finish the match. However, he didn't. He left it there, not pushing back and not giving ground either.

"Go on and finish me. I can't push anymore." Ragnar said.

"Bull." Cloud retorted. "You can do a lot better than this. Show me what you got."

Ragnar frowned again. _You asked for it._ He said mentally.

The youth suddenly doubled his strength, pushing himself over his old maximum. For a moment, he saw Cloud's arm give, and he thought it was all over. However, to his puzzlement…it stabilized a moment later and actually went back to the center and held. Ragnar's frown vanished here, and his eyes crooked slightly. He didn't think Cloud could counter this. Obviously, he was a bit stronger than he gave him credit for. However, he had to be using all he had at this point to keep him back.

Yet when Ragnar looked up and to the ex-mercenary…he saw no change except the beginning of a smile creeping up in the corner of Cloud's mouth. He was quivering a bit from the power struggle, but other than that didn't look taxed in the least.

"Come on." He spoke up again. "You couldn't have fought me that hard yesterday if you could only do this good."

Ragnar stared curiously a moment more. Cloud didn't seem strained in the least. Either he was great at hiding it…or something was different. Ragnar began to wonder why he had challenged him to this arm wrestling match in the first place. However, he said nothing. He looked back to his arm, and decided to pull out a bit more heavy guns as he doubled his power again.

Cloud let out a bit of a grunt as he buckled once more…but then smiled wider as he again pushed back. Soon…both men were level once again. Now…Ragnar was genuinely surprised. There was no human alive who could tolerate this strength…not even Cloud. Yet Cloud was still holding him. The youth was stunned. Was he holding back too much? However, he knew that couldn't be true. He actually felt his teeth beginning to lock slightly as he started to genuinely put effort into this match. Cloud held him there for a moment longer, still smiling.

Then, to Ragnar's surprise…he started pushing his arm down.

The youth's eyes widened. He looked up to Cloud's face, but saw that the man was focused only on the arms and smiling. Ragnar hesitated a moment…but then clenched his own teeth and began to put out real strength. His loss was soon halted, and Cloud's arm soon began to bend back. Both of their muscles began to raise from their skin, and they quivered more. However…Cloud's arm wasn't going back quickly. After a moment, Cloud gave out a grunt as he too seemed to finally be using his own strength…and to Ragnar's surprise stopped him again. Cloud slammed his own palm on the table a moment later…and then shocked the youth once more as his power suddenly exploded…and he found his arm quickly swinging back to the losing position it had been in before.

Ragnar was overwhelmed. Soon, he slammed his own palm on the table, so hard that he began to peel the outer wood splinters off of it from his friction grip. He eased his body into more of a focused position, and he gave out more of his strength. But for all he did…it was no good. Cloud answered back. Ragnar soon grit his teeth, tightened his muscles more…and actually began to feel sweat welling up on his brow. Cloud did much the same…but his arm did not give. He managed to push it back some…but the ex-mercenary pushed it right back. Ragnar couldn't believe it. This was impossible. He had to be holding back too much. Maybe he wasn't using Bahamut's power…

Yet that wasn't the case…for he saw new signs of power very soon. His foot was beginning to dig an impression into the floor, and his elbow began to dig an impression into the table. His hand was slowly stripping away at the top of his desk. He looked up and over…and saw that Cloud was doing the same thing. He too was leaving impressions in the desk and floor. Both of them were grunting now…both using their full strength. But still, Cloud was holding out. Bahamut's side began to speak up here. It understood its power far more than Ragnar did…and it saw what Ragnar was beginning to realize. Somehow, impossible as it was…Cloud was actually pushing back with equal strength.

The power of the ex-mercenary had dramatically shot up…and now he was at least as even as Ragnar.

That soon turned out to be an understatement…as both men continued to strain and struggle. Both were grunting quite a bit now, and gritting their teeth as they pulled on each other as best as they could. Ragnar struggled to get a win…but he couldn't. Cloud was too much for him. He instead focused all of his power against him and tried to keep it up…tried to wear Cloud out and then finish him. Yet the ex-mercenary was holding on. A few seconds went by…and still Cloud was able to hold his own against him. He was straining and obviously tired…but his stamina was holding out, and Ragnar soon realized that he was waiting for the same thing to happen. Both of them were equally matched, and now just trying to drain the other. They pulled and pulled…and still neither gave an inch. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe it was possible…

At last, the unthinkable happened.

Ragnar let out a cry as the last of his stamina broke.

An instant later…and Cloud slammed his arm down against the table with such force that it splintered in its wake.

The instant it landed, Cloud removed his arm and pulled back. His limb was sore and tired, but he managed to still show some enthusiasm with it as he pulled back. Ragnar himself yanked his limb back quickly…almost as if it was something defective or some sort of trick arm. He was that much in disbelief of what had happened. After gazing down at his limb for a moment, he looked back up to the ex-mercenary across from him.

"…How…?"

"I'm not exactly proud of how I managed it, but since you came clean with me about Bahamut then I think I owe you the same courtesy." Cloud responded as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him. After doing so, he proceeded to relate to Ragnar the entire story.

He started from when he first met up with Maritza and heard about her offer, and went all the way up until this morning when he had come in to take her up on it. He also mentioned how he had called her last night after their match to first set this up. It was at that point that he had decided. He had his doubts more than once, but in the end he went with it. Neither Ragnar nor Bahamut was aware that something like this was possible…but obviously it was so.

Ragnar himself leaned back eventually as he heard this whole story. Cloud remained fairly indifferent as he related it, and Ragnar patiently showed no opinion through body language one way or another until the story was done.

"If all of this crap wasn't going on…I probably never would have gone through with it." Cloud concluded darkly. "But seeing that Sephiroth is stronger than before…and seeing that there's now two of them to deal with…I figured I had to. I hate the idea of using my Jenova cells, and I especially hate the idea of anymore mako in my veins. If I could avoid having to touch the stuff for the rest of my natural life, I would."

Ragnar said nothing immediately. The truth was he was surprised that Cloud had gone through with it. Very surprised. He didn't think Cloud was one to rely on stuff like this to increase his power. He seemed to rely mostly on his own strength and will. That was how things had gone throughout history with him. To do something like this was unusual…almost alien. He could see how Cloud might even think of it as a personal crisis of conscience in going through with it. Yet at the same time…Ragnar had been telling him in as many ways as possible that personal will wasn't going to be enough to get him through this match. He supposed that he couldn't have blamed him for it. With all that had been going on…he was probably driven to this.

The youth leaned back a bit more, inhaled, and exhaled.

"…I didn't want you to have to do this, Cloud." He said aloud at last. "I was prepared to fight Sephiroth and Aleron alone if I had to…"

"But I wasn't prepared to let you fight them alone." Cloud immediately cut off. "And I wasn't prepared to be useless against them when it came to fight. And I _definitely_ wasn't prepared to sit back and let someone else handle them when it's me, my family, and my friends who are on the line. I'm sure you didn't want to have to combine with your master to beat Sephiroth, but I'm sure you did it if it meant saving Aerith and the world. You did what you had to do. I did what I had to do. If going through this treatment means I'll be able to be toe-to-toe with Sephiroth, then so be it. And if nothing else…now we both have opponents who will give us an idea of who we're really dealing with. If you really have to get better, weightlifting alone isn't going to cut it. You need to actually go against someone who has a power like his. And so do I."

Ragnar was silent again after this. Cloud did have a point. The half of him that was Ragnar had never wanted to perform the junction if it meant killing Bahamut. He had gone through with it because his master had wanted it and because he had known it was the only thing left to do. Sephiroth had to be stopped. There was nothing else for it. Cloud must have felt the same way when he had gone through with this. Even for someone as "unstable" as Maritza, if it held a hope of victory then it must have been worth it to him.

Not only that…but Ragnar had to admit that this was good. Bahamut himself was amazed now. He had not believed that any other human could have become as powerful as Ragnar. Yet now that there was, and that this human was on their side…this helped. Bahamut and Ragnar alike had been having serious doubts that, even with training, they could have been a match for Sephiroth alone. Now with Aleron, that had been an even more dire situation. Yet now…they had Cloud. Cloud had managed to defeat Sephiroth before through the strength of his will alone. Now…his power matched his will, making him even deadlier than before. For right now…he was even more powerful than the junctioned Ragnar. He could keep up with the youth now…providing a real opponent to fight against. What more…the two of them together could prove to be too much even for Sephiroth. Until now, one on one had enabled Sephiroth to focus his full unbridled skill and power. But with two…that was a different matter. Bahamut's half, therefore, was considerably pleased.

What more, subconsciously…Ragnar's half was pleased too. Although he didn't like Cloud having to do something he was scrupulous about…a part of him was actually happy that he had done this. Now, he no longer had to worry about Cloud being behind him. He no longer had to alienate him in practice. And now…he felt the burden eased off of his shoulders a bit. Now there were two of them…two chances to beat Sephiroth. Now, as he had wanted before the junction, they could again take him together. They could fight as one…Cloud to destroy his nightmare…Ragnar to save his species. It filled him with hope…and even a bit of joy that he could fight alongside his friend as he had always wanted to.

With that in mind…Ragnar looked up again to Cloud. The ex-mercenary was still sitting calmly back, and saying nothing more, waiting to see what the youth would say.

In the end, Ragnar smiled.

"Alright, Cloud. Let's do it together."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been noticing that the general opinion of my story has been growing steadily worse as of late. I'm getting more and more complaints about being OOC, and people are seeming to generally dislike what I'm doing with this story.

If people are really starting to dislike this fanfiction, then I might just go ahead and end it with "The Aleron Saga". I mean, if my readers are just going to hate it more and more as I go on, there's no reason for me to bring it to its "worst point", so to speak. It has been taking a lot of time and effort to bring it this far. And thanks to writing this before "Dirge of Cerberus" came out, it's only going to diverge more and more from the actual storyline. I'm tempted to go back and try and make the plotline coincide more with "Dirge of Cerberus", but considering all the work that would be involved, and considering that yet another FFVII game would probably come out during that time to further render my story obsolete, it's hardly worth it.

Essentially, I've got lots of other things I could be working on besides "The Servant". I've got several half-completed fanfictions I mothballed to devote more time to this one, and I have lots of other ideas too. So if you all are getting bored or irritated with this, it's no skin off my nose to wrap it up at the end of this saga. It would be a good place to finish things.


	66. The Countdown Has Begun

Recently, someone contacted me about writing more "spin-offs" to "The Servant", namely in talking about what other espers were doing during the various FF games (such as in the first half of "The Chaos Legacy" and "The Kuja Saga"). In response, I say that "The Servant" alone is such a dominating project that I can't really tax myself to write spinoffs as well. Also, although Bahamut is my favorite, none of the other espers really jump out to me.

However, if any of _you_ would like to do a spinoff from my fanfiction, I have no problem with that. I'd enjoy it actually. Just no Yaoi, Hentai, or other porn. :(

_

* * *

_

Three Months Later

Just as the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and the greatest monument begins with the setting of a single stone…so to did the fateful chapter in Gaia's history begin with a mundane, average phrase.

"Incoming transmission from the Dome, Admiral."

Ashiah looked up slightly from her chair. Her look was sour…but it was always sour nowadays. She rarely smiled now…except when she was killing people. She didn't seem to really care anymore if it was PPA or NSA either. She killed "traitors" as easily as she killed the enemy, and seeming with more joy sometimes.

On board the bridge of the _Juggernaut_, Ashiah's officers and crew tried to suppress their anxiety constantly as they went about their business. If she so much as thought you were looking at her wrong, she might pull out her sidearm and shoot. She had been getting more wild and mad over the past few weeks. It was steadily getting worse, what with how the situation was going for the NSA. Surplus food had gone dry a month ago. Now everyone from the lowest ditch-digger to the highest officer was eating basic rations. Just last week, they had cut down the food supply for impressed labor by half. This didn't sit well with them, of course. Now the taskmasters had to work twice as hard to make sure that they didn't figure out that the New Shinra Army was growing into a more and more pitiful state as time went on. If they did…they could be faced with revolts soon.

Yet the threat for revolt was no longer isolated to prisoners. Impressed soldiers were beginning to grow uncomfortable…and so were the ones who had signed of their own free will. The food shortage was the latest shortage they had been faced with. They had been running low on supplies for months, and power was beginning to be regulated as well. Individual watch stations were starting to have to bundle up rather than turn on the heat. And this was a bad time for it too… Everyone in the New Shinra was antsy about the events of three months ago. A large number of troops had flown the coop and were shot down…and then a massacre happened in New Junon that claimed two hundred lives in about one minute. Ever since that day…the sun had not shown again. Every day on the Northern Continent was bleak, gray, and cold. It was well into time for Spring…but Gaia didn't seem to notice this. The sun appeared to have burned away as the darkness day and night continued. People were getting fearful…and tired of being cold and hungry. Many were beginning to wonder why they had been stupid enough to support the cause of Shinra this long, now that the company was dead. Promises of money and positions were fading now…leaving only despair and fear.

Nowhere was that fear more pertinent than on the deck of the _Juggernaut_. It might not have been at first. After all, only the loyalist troops were picked to crew it. But it had become that way. Despite having hand-picked each crew member…Ashiah was growing more paranoid. She constantly thought that they were plotting against her behind her back. The slightest dissention or appearance of dissention was considered treason by her and meted out with death. It soon got that people didn't want to serve under her on board that vessel, knowing that she had a tendancy to kill her own crew. However…if they refused it when she asked them to come on board, she likewise accused them of obviously being a traitor for not wanting to join up, and they were arrested and often executed.

Some were still brave enough to go around Ashiah and complain straight to General Leers, mentioning her progressively worsening behavior. But Leers himself was not immune to the malaise. He frequently locked himself up in his room now…and on a few days he hadn't even come to his office. His will seemed to be rotting away within him too, and he had the appearance of a man worn out by far too many battles. He no longer acted smartly or responsibly, and ignored all complaints about Ashiah, saying he couldn't afford to replace her. Then, once the crew members were found out by Ashiah, they died as well. That soon rendered complaints futile.

Hence, Ashiah's own behavior fostered far more dissention and treasonous thoughts than the general situation. No one, however, dared talk of revolting. Anyone who even let the word pass their lips was dead. As such, a mutiny could not be organized. That left only "vigilantes" to act. Plenty of high officers around Ashiah had guns… However, they too didn't risk it. Without support from the crew or commander in chief, it would be considered an act of treason and they too would be executed. As a result, the crew was kept obedient and in check only by a thread of fear. For now they were secure…but the moment that it became more dangerous to stay with Ashiah than to betray her…and the moment one realized this…she would be dead.

Yet that wasn't a concern on anyone's mind right now. The crew had become cold and disciplined, and as such even Ashiah couldn't find any good reason to kill anyone. And so, things had been calm for a while. Matters went on as normal. People went about their duties of trying to protect the shoreline, watch for any invaders or dissenters, and try not to listen to Ashiah's insane rants every now and then.

Receiving this message was one of the few distractions they had nowadays. Looking outside the main screen offered only a bleak, stormy sea. It had been like this for three months…and it was so cold that no one could stand on deck for long without heavy clothing. That left them inside the _Juggernaut,_ where "cabin fever" was beginning to affect them all. Even something like a message was a distraction, and soon the people looked to the communication's officer.

Ashiah leaned back with a bored look, and waved her hand at the communications officer. "Put it on speakers."

"It's a classified message, FYEO, madame." The communication's officer immediately answered. "I'm printing it up right now."

Ashiah raised her head a bit more at this. The others in the room didn't look, but they too were a bit more intrigued. This was unusual. It wasn't often that these kind of messages came in unless something important was happening. This had her interest now.

There was actually a rather sophisticated device for sending these messages. The communication's console actually would print it out and then place it in a sealed, opaque envelope before giving it to the communication's officer, ensuring that it wouldn't be read. This happened right now, and after a moment of processing the communication's officer removed a manilla envelope that emerged from a slot on the console. Taking it up, she immediately stood, turned, and began to walk toward the Admiral.

A few moments later and she ascended the stairs and came to a halt next to her chair. She handed the envelope to her, which Ashiah readily accepted, and then turned to walk back to her station. Ashiah, on her part, flipped the envelope over, ran a finger through the seal to break it, and then pulled the paper message out with a fluid movement. She pulled it in front of her and quickly glanced at the confirmation code to determine it was real. Normally, the communication's officer and first mate would have to go through double checking the two parts of the code…but Ashiah was too untrustworthy. Instead, she memorized the latest one for this purpose. The message was soon confirmed as authentic, and so she looked down to read the text.

After a few more seconds…a smile spread across her face.

The Admiral beamed a bit longer at the message, before crumpling it up and shoving it into her uniform. On doing so, she leaned back a bit more into her chair. Her boredom had vanished. Now, she grinned as she looked rather pleased about the current situation.

"Ensign Brownell?" She called out.

The current communication's officer, who had just returned to her chair, turned and looked up to the Admiral. "Madame?"

"I want you to patch me into channels UL1-10."

The rest of the officers on the bridge stiffened a bit. The communication's officer did so more than anyone else. The "UL" designation was reserved for Unlisted Channels. Those were the ones that the Planet Protector Army and Wutai Gold Navy were utilizing. The General had ordered strict radio silence on those channels at all times. However…no one pointed out the error in the Admiral's judgment. No one dared. And so, after swallowing slightly, the officer turned back to her console.

"…Aye, madame."

* * *

"General…did you hear what I said?"

Ragnar continued to hesitate a moment. In the end, he moistened his lips slightly, but then nodded. "Um…yes…yes, ensign. Just…place it on my desk. I'll get to it."

Although Ragnar couldn't see this, the ensign looked at him curiously. He noticed that despite the fact that Ragnar was staring at him, he didn't seem to really be seeing him. With a bit of a nervous look, he slowly set the paper on the desk.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The ensign hesitated, but then gave a salute and turned to leave. Ragnar waited until he was gone before doing anything else, simply sitting in his chair and staying calm. But once he saw the man leave, and heard the door shut behind him, he immediately sighed and slumped slightly in his chair.

With a frown, he began to reach into his pocket for the Esuna materia.

_So much for today's session…_ He grumbled mentally.

Three months had passed since Sephiroth and Aleron had performed their assault on Midgar Bay. Ruefully, Ragnar had told the higher officers in the WGN that the attack had been from a sort of "biological weapon" that was in the possession of the New Shinra, and that they had to trust him on this. It took a lot of persuasion, but eventually that was the excuse that the higher ups accepted, and all lower officers were told, "don't ask". The official story for Kalm was that it was a stealth bombing Gelinka. Although eyewitnesses of the event that had survived the initial blast expressed doubt, that was the general consensus. In the end, this only caused higher alerts and a reworking of all radar equipment, which had gone dead during the "strike".

However…nothing seemed to work quite so well anymore. Light seemed to be a bit dimmer, no matter how strong a battery or bulb was used. Engines didn't seem to put out quite so much power. Many people were unsettled by this…as well as the winter that would not end. Ever since that night, the sky had been dark gray every day. It didn't storm or thunder…but it remained gray and cold all the time now. Yet this wasn't only here. It was spread out all over the world. From orbital satellites…the world had vanished into a white ball. Below, people who never had many clouds or rain looked up in confusion and fear to the sky as to what this meant. Early on it was considered weather…but now people weren't so sure.

Yet through this all…the PPA continued its preparations.

Isuzu Industries as well as Wutai munitions companies were hard at work pumping out transports and armor for ships. Every last ship that could be found and made naval battle worthy (at least in part) was being implemented. At first, the big ocean liners were used. They could carry a few guns and stand up under armor. Barret himself had his first oil tanker emptied and commissioned as one of the newest "destroyers" in the PPA. It was actually good, because it could hold a reasonable amount of guns yet had a flat surface where their own Phoenix craft could take off from. It wasn't a _Juggernaut_, but it was useful. Barret had renamed it after Marlene's father: _Dyne._ Yet these big ships only lasted so long. After that, they had to rely on smaller ships like tugboats and cargo carriers. Those were nearly depleted too, and so now they were looking at fishing ships and small yachts. These latter ones would only really be good for throwing in a few shots while huddling beneath the bigger destroyers, but their numbers might still help.

And, of course, Ragnar was preparing.

This was part of it, actually. Ragnar knew he had to train his senses to be able to pick up more easily on danger. In order to do that, he had to strip himself of his other senses and rely on the spiritual faculties he was endowed with both from the Cetra and from Bahamut. To do this…he intentionally cast a Darkness spell on himself using the appropriate materia. The result had left him blind, although his eyes were still open. With his eyes blinded, he tried to act as normally as possible and go about his daily business. The only way to do that was to sense out the energy coming from other people, and the waves and ebbing it made as it moved around solid objects. By doing this, he could still "see" people, and detect his way in a 3D environment. It had been bumbling at first, and many ensigns and officers who worked here looked to him curiously more than once. But he had gradually gained the ability to at least approximate being fine.

Unfortunately, some things he couldn't deal with…like this paper. It was the order to commission the last batch of transports. However, he couldn't see enough to read. Highly advanced espers could focus their sense of touch so well that they could actually feel the ink depressions on paper and read. However…Bahamut had not been one of those with an exceptional sense of touch, and Ragnar only had half of his sensory capabilities.

With that in mind, there was nothing for it but to terminate his training of this manner for now. He soon felt the Esuna materia in his pocket. It was right next to the Darkness one, but it didn't matter. Each materia's energy signature was incredibly distinct. He might as well have been grasping a giant materia-shaped word, "Esuna". He took it out, held it in front of him, and activated his power. Moments later…and the black cloud over his vision dissipated, and the lights and colors and shapes of his office faded back into view. He sighed a bit as this happened, and as he replaced the materia he began to look for a pen.

He became conscious of some soreness in his neck as he did so. That was from another aspect of his training. Ragnar was a bit larger now than he had been three months ago in terms of muscles. That was due to his new workout regime. The weights had long since come in, and he had been putting them to good use. However, there was more than just weightlifting. He also strapped special weights to his wrists, ankles, and torso, and did exercises like running and jump rope as well. All in all, he was physically far greater than he had been a few months ago.

Of course, Ragnar could say the same thing about Cloud. Ever since he had that treatment, he had been keeping up with him fairly well. There was one area he was still deficient in that Ragnar was able to exploit as of late…and that was the ability to sense changes in the opponent. Naturally, Cloud wouldn't be expected to have that ability, but Ragnar was able to exploit it in their sparring sessions. He hoped this was a good sign, and that he could do the same when he fought Sephiroth… At any rate, their sparring sessions represented a good chunk of Ragnar's time now.

Then there was Aerith. She had been making gains too. He still wouldn't want to see her fight Sephiroth or Aleron head on, but she was capable of defending herself well. Though he was pleased with this, he still wondered what she had in mind in the future as far as Aleron was concerned… Also, this too took up a lot of his time.

As a result, he was constantly tired whenever he did sit down to work. One benefit of having Cloud weaker than him was that he never got too exhausted during their sparring matches. But now that they were taking each other to the edge each time, it left Ragnar drained even with his superior stamina.

But still…for better or for worse…it would be over very soon.

A rather loud bark suddenly separated Ragnar from his thoughts, and caused him to snap around to the noise. He soon found himself looking at the door of his office. The sound had come from the other side of it. However, Ragnar didn't take this as call for alarm or even unconventional. He merely leaned back and called out. "Come."

Moments later, the door swung open, handled by one of the guards outside. The fiery-red form of Red XIII softly plodded in a moment later. It was a pain for him to have to try and knock, as he didn't have well-developed knuckles. As a result, barking once to get in suited him just fine, even if it did resemble a "trained dog" in some ways. He could have always got the guards to knock for him, but usually he came when they weren't present, and so this was habit now.

The beast turned for the general and began to advance toward him. As he did, Ragnar noticed that Red XIII had a file tucked into his uniform sash. He had to carry it like that, having no fingers. Ragnar wasn't sure what this was for, but he didn't press it at the moment. He waited for the beast to finish closing and then sit down in front of him.

"I'm here to pick up the voucher." He announced.

"Oh…right." Ragnar answered after a moment, somewhat distracted. He looked back down to his desk a moment later, and began to search for a pen again. "I have it right here… I just didn't know you'd be coming so soon… Here."

The general finally saw one pen uncapped, and quickly snatched it up and turned to the contract. He tried writing his name, saw that there was no ink, and then frowned as he scribbled against the side of the paper. A moment later, and black streaks began to come out. With that, he turned and quickly signed the paper on the line, not caring that it now had a black blot on the side of it. As he did so, he spoke up again.

"This is the last of it, right?"

"Correct." Red XIII answered with a nod. "The transports are already under construction. They just wanted this to confirm the payment for it. Wutai's last batch leaves for Midgar Bay in two days. With these two combined, we should be able to ship the last 20,000 troops to the Northern Continent."

"Good." Ragnar answered as he finished signing. "How long for those transports to arrive here?"

"About a week."

The youth paused here a moment…but then sighed and shrugged as he pushed the contract back over to Red XIII. "Can't be helped, I guess…though I wish we had a bit more time. Five days should be plenty though."

"So we are a go then for the 19th?" Red XIII asked.

Ragnar looked back up to him and nodded. "Yes. I don't want to wait any longer than that. The Gauntlet of Zeus could be ready any time now, and we've frankly been lucky that we've lasted this long without it complete. That's one good side to this crazy weather. It's probably making it impossible to work up there."

It was finally time. For months both Ragnar and the PPA had been preparing for the final conflict. Now the skeleton of their initial barebones plan for an invasion was beginning to flesh out, and they were in full scale preliminary preparations. In two weeks time from that day…the final operation of this war would play itself out. The Planet Protector Army and Wutai Gold Navy were going to make their last big push…and hopefully end the war.

All troops were gradually being called off of civilian or domestic duty and were being assigned into divisions. Everyone was getting a new breakdown on rank for when they transported, unloaded, and fought in combat on the offensive. The munitions of the major destroyers were being reloaded, and light damage was being repaired. Artillery crates had started to dump off their cargo on shore yesterday, and this morning the first vehicles had begun to arrive. Over the next two weeks, these materials would be loaded up, and troops would gradually be assigned to more coastal areas. Midgar and Edge would gradually be demilitarized in anticipation for their invasion, right up until the last day. Then they'd make their move.

Just two weeks…and then the fate of this war would be decided.

And in just two weeks…Ragnar would begin the path that would take him back to Sephiroth for their final meeting…

One major concern regarding Midgar and Edge was still on Ragnar's mind, however. These 20,000 troops were the last soldiers they were unable to transport. Once they received their shipments of new transports, that would change…but he wondered if it was better left alone. Although he had no intention of failing in this operation…for doing so at this point would make them lose far, far too much…he wondered if he should have left them behind anyway as a contingency plan. Part of the next two weeks would be a suggested migration away from this area and more toward Fort Condor, where the natural mountain range would hopefully provide some protection against the Gauntlet of Zeus if it became operational… But these people would need someone to maintain order and lead them, and the Planet Protector Army should have one division left if the rest of them fell. He almost wondered if the 20,000 should be left behind to guard them. However…in the end, he decided against it. By most estimates, they had only a slight numbers advantage on the NSA. They needed this number to tip the scales.

Ragnar looked back down to the beast. "So…are you still insisting on coming?"

The lion/wolf snorted. "I've been out of action far too long, general. I'll be glad to finally be in the front lines again. I have a warrior's blood in me, remember."

Ragnar gave a shrug. "I know…but I thought that maybe I could have left a capable leader behind me."

Red XIII snorted again. "I haven't despised constantly having to do work for you all this time just to take a boring desk job at the most critical moment. I went for the eye of a 100-foot mutated dragon just one year before I met you. I think I can handle a few New Shinra divisions. Besides…Reeve has a good grasp on the situation. He's more capable than he looks. However, on that subject…"

Here, the beast turned to his side, where the folder was being kept. He grasped it with his teeth and pulled it out. He turned back to the desk afterward and lightly set the folder down in front of the youth. Ragnar looked down to it curiously as Red XIII pulled back and explained.

"I was perfectly serious three months ago when I said I'd like to find a replacement for myself as your 'army babysitter'." Red XIII began. "I believe I found a good candidate there."

Ragnar smiled and chuckled. "The war's going to be over in about two weeks, Red."

The lion/wolf merely shrugged. "Perhaps. But I went to all that trouble, so I supposed I might as well show you who she is."

Ragnar began to undo the tie on the folder as Red XIII explained further.

"She was one of the first to join the Planet Protector Army. She seemed to think that one of the prisoners that the New Shinra Army took might have been her sister. She had a history of fighting against the original Shinra, though she never quite joined up with AVALANCHE, apparently. Probably didn't know that much about them…"

The tie was finished, and Ragnar began to open the folder.

"She has lots of experience in technical research. She was working for Reeve at Moogle Enterprises before she joined. But she has good leadership qualities too. She's also rather hardened. I can only expect that. After all…losing one arm and an eye to a shrapnel explosion from a fragmentation grenade and living a normal life afterward requires one to be rather solid."

Ragnar turned over the cover page, and looked to the main dossier, which included a picture of the woman on the front.

He instantly froze as something within Bahamut's memory saw the woman and clicked.

_…I've seen her before.

* * *

_

_Six Months Earlier_

_Woman with one arm and eye… Men walking like monsters… War… Explosions… Those guns… People screaming… A girl with a face like a woman… A horrible beast… More screams… A horrible all consuming hand… A demigod who laughs like an insane old man… A giant monster…big as a city…and some hellish gargoyle circling it…_

"No."

Bahamut snapped his head back. He found himself gasping. This latest vision had been intense…seizing him and appearing to wring the life out of him. However, it was over now. The vision faded. It remained burned into his memory briefly…but this too began to die. He saw again the glass floor stretching beneath him, and the empty blackness going out around him for an eternity. He steadied himself here a moment…before he remembered what small, simple phrase had called him out from that vision. At that, he turned and looked down to the boy.

He was sitting calmly on the floor, but frowning at him.

"You shouldn't have seen that." He sternly said. "You were supposed to focus on Midgar."

Bahamut breathed a bit longer, continuing to calm down a bit from seeing that intense vision. Then, however, he crooked his head slightly and shook it.

"I…I saw something different…" He began. "While I was looking at Midgar…my eyes wandered toward the center of the city…toward some great sealed door…and when I looked in…all of those visions came flowing out."

"They do not matter." The boy simply answered.

Bahamut turned and looked back to him.

"You were looking down a branch of time's river, but it wasn't the one that you were on." The boy explained. "The tributary of that branch has passed, and so you were now looking at nothing. You were looking at a time that never was, and never will be. Perhaps in some reality somewhere it would have come to pass, but the current timeline has changed too much. Too many contrary turns were taken as time moved along down the river."

The esper still hesitated.

"There were soldiers…" He started to say. "But they weren't the New Shinra. They had their emblem…but they were something else. And they were trying to…bring out this giant monster…" The esper hesitated again here…remembering some of the ancient knowledge that the Planet had given him years and years ago, and the theories that Leviathan had made. He looked out into oblivion as he saw it in his mind's eye.

"It looked like…Omega."

"None of it matters." The boy simply answered. "That time has passed."

Bahamut turned back to the boy here. "If it doesn't matter, why did I see it?"

"That branch of the river was an especially large one. Very wide…very fast. It would have concerned the future of this world as much as Sephiroth concerns it now. You saw it because you looked at one of the key things that would have brought it about. One was that the force that would have become the New Shinra disbanded on hearing that Midgar was destroyed. This is another. You looked at the door in Midgar. In our timeline, the war with the New Shinra became global knowledge two days before a survey crew would have discovered it and tried to open it. On opening it, they would have unleashed a large part of this future. Not all of it…but some of the worst of it."

Bahamut was silent after this. Those visions… The boy said that they meant nothing, but they had been more vivid and real than some of the visions he had seen about the existing timeline. That had to have been a powerful future indeed. He wondered if the reason he was seeing them was because part of this future could still come true…

"Forget that future." The boy instructed. "Concentrate on doing what you came here to do. Every second you delay is a second you cannot change."

* * *

_Present_

_This woman…was one of the key players of that future._

Ragnar could see it clearly now as Bahamut's memory registered it. He had seen this woman once before, briefly in that vision. And now he was seeing her again. He supposed…he shouldn't have cared. He saw many people in that vision that he had seen in present day. Of course, they were members of the PPA now and not whatever other organization he saw. The same should work for her.

However…he couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled on seeing it.

Ragnar's face stayed frozen, and his lips were curling a bit uneasily. His eyes were wide as he stared at that fragment of the alternate universe staring back up at him in the picture. It was indeed a woman…a woman with messy, long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and a pair of wire-thin glasses across her nose letting her one remaining eye look at him.

It didn't take long for Red XIII to see this unease, and look a bit curious.

"…Are you alright?" He asked. "Do you know Mrs. Rui?"

Ragnar stiffened once, but then looked up to Red XIII. His face was still rather nervous-looking. He swallowed once, however, and steadied himself out as best he could. "Um…no. No, I don't. I mean…yes…but not in person. I've…I've seen her…before…"

Red XIII crooked an eyebrow. Even if he wasn't intelligent, he could smell emotions on the breath of other creatures. "Are you sure that's all?" He asked.

Ragnar swallowed once more, but then straightened up as best he could. He gave another nod. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. Really. I just…got caught off guard by her face, that's all."

"If it's about her disabilities, need I remind you that I too have only one functional eye?"

"No…seriously, I'm fine. I just… I'm alright now."

Red XIII continued to look curiously at him. Ragnar continued to try and smooth himself out…tried to push the terrible visions that Bahamut had seen out of his mind. The beast waited for a few moments longer, bu then drew himself back a bit.

"Well…I'm recommending that Mrs. Shalua Rui be promoted to Major."

Ragnar gave a ready nod. "Sure, sure…fine. I'll sign off on that. Um…" The youth stiffened a bit here, but then leaned forward a bit on his desk. He tried to look calm and businesslike, folding his arms in front of him and appearing normal. "Um…Red…" He began again. "Do…do you remember our investigation after that incident with Hoeng?"

The lion/wolf now looked rather puzzled indeed that Ragnar was bringing this up. "Yes… Why?"

"I…I was kind of busy around that time. I never got a good look at the report." Ragnar answered. "Did we find anything else?"

Red XIII paused a moment, both out of remembering and out of confusion at Ragnar's behavior. But eventually, he shook his head.

"No. The area was clean." He answered. "There were a few specimens there…but they were just animals or monsters. We reasoned that a mako reactor had to be powering the area, but we never could figure out where just from that zone. We were able to cut the power source to that area, so that there was no more drain from wherever it is. Frankly, it was a maze. It's unlikely that even Hoeng knew where everything was, or had a quarter of that area explored."

"So no more signs of life?"

Red XIII shook his head. "None except for rats…maybe a few mutant creatures."

Ragnar felt himself inhale deeply and exhale. He began to truly calm down at this point.

"Although…"

The youth's relaxation stopped here, and he grew more attentive.

"We did find one thing." Red XIII continued. "It was part of the wider search, as we were expanding into the more ruined parts of Midgar to try and find other entrances. There was one giant metal door beneath the central structure of what used to be the Shinra HQ Building. We reasoned it led to some classified area that wasn't on any maps. The controls were smashed. It would have taken a few days to restore them to the point where the door could be opened again. Although it's interesting that you should bring that up. Reeve said that the area was a top secret zone that only Heideggar, Scarlet, and Hojo knew about. Rufus wasn't in power long enough for the knowledge to be transferred to him, and he himself was never high up enough on the 'pecking order' to find out. But he said that it was most likely some sort of armored shelter for munitions. He suggested that we might open it up to see if we can use it as a bomb shelter, or see if there's anything in there that we can-"

"No!"

Red XIII cut himself off as Ragnar, his eyes widening with each word that the canine had said, suddenly spat out that command. He looked to him with dead seriousness.

"That door is off limits." He said in a quieter, but even sterner tone. "It's completely classified. No one ever opens it. _Ever._ It's not an option for any purpose of any kind, be it military, industrial, salvage, commercial, or even residential. _The door stays locked._ Do you understand?"

The beast was rather taken aback by all of this. Ragnar had turned wild in the span of a few moments, and it unsettled him. He stared back at the wild man looking at him. However…Ragnar began to grow aware of this, and gradually forced himself to calm down further. He eased back a bit more in his chair.

"…I'm sorry, Red." He said after a moment. "But…you have to trust me on this. That door can never be opened. I can't explain it to you right now, but after this war is over we'll all get together and I'll tell you all why it can't be considered. But for right now…I need to make sure nobody goes anywhere near that door. I need you to trust me on this. Alright?"

Red XIII calmed down a bit as well now, seeing Ragnar speaking in a more rational and controlled tone. He looked back at him for a few more moments, but then finally gave a nod.

"…Alright. Whatever you say, general."

* * *

"So it's all set?"

"Yep." Tifa answered as handed off the last dish to Aerith. "I know the kids probably won't like it too much, but I trust them a lot better over there. Even if Cait Sith was around, I'd still prefer that they were at Isuzu Industries."

Aerith gave a nod as she began to dry.

Tifa kept looking at her. "…I'd also prefer it if you were staying."

The Cetra paused here for a moment. She was smiling before…but now her face turned a touch grim before she kept drying. She looked down at the plate.

"…I've got to go this time." Aerith answered. "I've got something I have to do."

Tifa stared at her a bit longer as she continued to dry. She didn't mind that her hands were still covered with suds at the moment. Both women were going through a daily ritual that they did around lunch…the dishes at the Seventh Heaven. Aerith had to be here until Ragnar showed up to take her to practice, and Tifa was here to be with the kids a few hours before she had to go back to training. She was glad for the time with them…especially considering how they were.

Denzel…was still grim over what happened to Azure. After all this time, he was still angry and upset about it. Tifa was beginning to fear that he was never going to get out of it…that he was going to be this way for years to come. Cloud's grudge for Sephiroth had lasted that long…and now he was passing it on in this family… What more…whenever she wasn't home…Denzel would do things like go downstairs and drag out Barret's old punching bag and start beating against it. She could tell now from how calloused his knuckles were that he had been doing it. Or he would take his practice sword out and swing with it for hours… His palms would be rough then.

It made her hate the man even more. She hoped that Ragnar and Cloud were right…and that this would be the last time they would have to deal with him when they went north.

Yet it still made her nervous when she heard about Aerith's intentions as well. She had seen the woman die once. She didn't want to see it happen again.

"…You're not alone, Aerith." Tifa continued. "You don't have to face him alone."

"This isn't about facing them." Aerith answered as she set the dish on the pile with the others. "This is about something else…something that only I can do."

"Can you at least take us with you?" Tifa asked. "Not run off again?"

The Cetra swallowed and exhaled, and then turned back to Tifa at last. "I can't make that promise, Tifa. If I do die again…then I only want it to be me."

The woman stared silently and ruefully back. Anxiety was clearly filling her expression. Seeing it began to make Aerith nervous as well, it seemed. The Cetra was growing uncomfortable. And so, she spoke up again a bit more brightly, forcing herself to smile again.

"But it's still more than two weeks away." She reminded her. "And after this is done…we can all go back to having normal lives."

Tifa paused on hearing this. Her head bowed slightly, and she seemed even more upset than before. Aerith noticed this, and her own smile faded and turned to concern. She put the towel down and turned fully toward her.

"Tifa...what's wrong?"

The woman paused, but then sighed as she began to wipe her arms off on her apron.

"…Nothing I shouldn't have expected for a long time." She simply answered. "I do have a lot of reasons to be happy. The Seventh Heaven's all fixed up and ready to reopen. Cloud wants to start planning the wedding right after we're done with this mission. But…" The woman trailed off here, and looked nervous once again. She stood uncomfortably a moment as she lowered her arms. Aerith waited and kept her eyes on her. At last, Tifa turned slightly toward her.

"Barret…is ready to have Marlene move back in with him."

Aerith's own face immediately went dark and withdrawn. She too bowed her own head. "Oh…"

"She's still really young. She still needs to live with an adult." Tifa went on. "And…I know she misses her father… It doesn't really matter what happened with her real father. Barret's as close as a real father as she's ever had since she was a baby. I know she belongs with him…but…"

Aerith leaned back a bit.

"…But you've been as close as a real mother as she's ever had since she was a baby for three or four years now too."

Tifa sighed again. "But I'm not her real mother."

"Barret isn't her real father."

"But he's closer to her than…"

"You're pretty close too." Aerith interrupted. "You've cooked for her, sent her to school, dressed her, bathed her, held her birthday parties and holidays, tucked her in at night and told her stories. I'd say that makes you pretty close to her."

Tifa turned and looked fully to the Cetra. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you have a right to be unhappy and upset about this." Aerith answered. "After all you've been through with her, you're entitled to feel a bit depressed about this. If it's a question of who loves her more, then I'd be hard pressed to say that you don't. I know you love her very much too. And you've had her under your roof for a long time. I'm not saying that you should tell Barret you're keeping her or anything. I'm just saying that you can go ahead and be sad without thinking that this makes you a bad person."

Tifa paused here again. She looked down for a moment, thinking over what Aerith had said. The Cetra waited patiently, standing there and looking back to her with a gaze that showed her pity and concern. The former woman sighed once again in the end.

"…I just don't know what it's going to be like here seeing her empty bed every day. Or expecting to see her at the table and she's not there. Every time I think about it enough I start misting up…"

Tifa cut herself off again, and stood still once more. A few moments went by, before she sharply exhaled and leaned up a bit more, trying to wave this off and change the subject herself.

"This weather sure isn't helping." She spoke up.

Aerith stiffened a bit at this and looked a bit more uncomfortable.

Tifa gestured up toward the sky beyond their ceiling. "Dark clouds day in and day out… It's always cold. Everything seems more drab and more…" She fumbled for a moment for the right word, but then finally said something that unsettled her as it escaped her lips.

"…Dead." She finally managed, and hesitated again. "And it's like this all over the world. It's almost…"

Here, however, she trailed off. She seemed to realize something...and it appeared to scare her. She kept staring off into space instead, thinking about this but saying nothing. Aerith, although still looking a bit anxious, looked up to her again.

"Almost what?"

"…Almost like how it used to be in Midgar when the reactors were in full operation…in the wastelands…" Tifa slowly responded…growing wide-eyed as she did so. She began to fully realize the significance of what she was saying as she said it, and it made her more nervous. "It was always night…it was always cool…"

Tifa stopped here and turned back to Aerith. The Cetra looked anxiously back at her.

"Aerith…I know this started happening that night with Sephiroth and Aleron. You…don't think…?"

The Cetra had taken quite enough grim, depressing news for this morning.

She abruptly smiled.

"Let's go see if the kids want to play a board game."

* * *

"Pssh! Whoo! Pssh! Whoo! …Pssh!"

With a clang, Cloud let the bar down on the bench press. However, unlike most bench presses, this one was made of reinforced thick steel and riveted to the ground so that it would be able to hold the weight of the massive amount of weight that Cloud was lifting. The bar itself was reinforced out of a special grade of steel to keep from warping from the weight itself. At any rate, once it was down, Cloud rolled forward into a seated position, and panted as sweat dripped from his brow.

Reeve, nearby, raised an eyebrow.

"You know…when I heard that General Ragnar wanted this equipment special made, I thought it crazy enough that there would be any one person on Gaia who could lift it. But seeing you _both_ using it…"

Cloud didn't answer. He just panted for now, trying to get his breath back.

Both men were in a special area of Isuzu Industries. Both this company and Moogle Enterprises had special areas for employee exercising (one of the fringe benefits), and they included weightlifting. However, this area was set aside specifically for just two men. Although Ragnar had only requested much heavier than normal weights three months ago, he needed a special room with extra supports to keep the weights from pounding holes in the floor when dropped. They also needed special equipment that could support the weight, such as the bench press that Cloud was using. There was also a cycle and a treadmill, but those went unused. Both Cloud and Ragnar had simply strapped weights to their arms, legs, and torso, and then went out running.

Cloud had spent most of his time in training over the past three months. Ever since the treatment, he had been running, swimming, sparring (both with swords and fists), and weightlifting daily. The results had been good. He was able to outlap anyone in the swimming pool. His stamina and speed had increased dramatically, and he had increased his reaction time while getting lighter on his feet. His skills at fighting stronger opponents had increased thanks to sparring with Ragnar…although they tried to keep it a secret after their first session. They had drawn a crowd of about thirty on their first sparring session with both having strength increases, who had seen and heard sparks and fire for a mile away. There was little left of the sparring ground after that match, and so they had to move away to a different location afterward.

As far as overall strength, Cloud had just managed to finish ten reps with 3,500 kilos. Surprisingly, Ragnar seemed to be back in his old position of just slightly weaker than him. His maximum was 3,250 kilos. Of course, he didn't spend as much time training as him. Although he tried to develop a system similar to Cloud's, he had his own duties to take care of. After all…in just two weeks this war was going to be decided.

_Two more weeks…and we meet again._

Cloud exhaled once more, and then began to stand up. "…I appreciate you looking after the kids while we're gone." The ex-mercenary told Reeve as he stood. He snorted a bit to himself afterward. "We're always leaving them behind, it seems… Now I know how Barret felt."

Reeve looked a bit rueful himself, but then gave a shrug. "Don't worry about it. They know how important this is. And we'll have a great time. Maybe we'll go chocobo riding one of these days. And we'll be able to get ahold of you every day. I've got the strongest radio broadcasting system known to man." To accent this, he reached for his side and held up his own personal radio.

Cloud managed a bit of a smile at this, but he still had a lot on his mind. He had been working hard since the infusion, but he wondered if it really was enough. There's be no way to find out until he crossed swords with Sephiroth again…and then it'd be a little too late to worry about getting stronger. And, of course…there was what he had to think about after this was over.

The thought still made him sweat a bit more than the workout.

Reeve seemed to sense the paling. He cracked a smile. "Thinking about you-know-what again, Cloud?"

The ex-mercenary exhaled and straightened. "It's finally going to happen. After five years… I can't believe I waited all this time. I hardly know where to begin. I've been thinking of fighting for so long…"

Reeve snickered a bit. "Well, as the old saying goes, these are the kind of problems you want to have and all that."

"That's not all though." Cloud answered, turning to the man. He hesitated a moment here, for he seemed a bit nervous about saying this too. However, he swallowed and stabilized himself. After that, he grew more decisive. "This probably makes me more nervous than the wedding, because I haven't ever really thought of myself as a father. But as soon as we're a couple, I'm going to-"

Cloud's voice was interrupted as his radio suddenly went off. He frowned a bit, and snapped his head over to his shirt and sword piled against the wall. Sitting on top of it was his radio. However…he didn't stay focused on that long. He became confused as he realized he was hearing it from somewhere else too. He turned his head again…and saw Reeve looking down to his side as well. The man hesitated, but then slowly removed the radio from his waist and held it up. The call signal continued to ring through it. It did so on Cloud's too. He looked up to the ex-mercenary curiously.

"That's odd. We're on different channels, right?"

Cloud looked back to his own radio, and with a wrinkled brow began to approach it. Yet as he walked toward it, the ringing suddenly cut off. A voice came through instead, sounding like it was in stereo since it was coming from two speakers.

The voice sounded very cruel and very malicious.

_"Hello, members of the Planet Protector Army. And if anyone from Wutai is listening, keep doing so because this concerns you too. This is Admiral Ashiah of the New Shinra Navy. I received a message just about fifteen minutes ago that was classified as for my eyes only. However…I couldn't resist telling you all about it, mainly because I'll love to imagine you all pissing yourselves when you hear this…although it would be more fun to listen to you beg for mercy and the chance to surrender. Rest assured…I myself will be quite deaf to those pleas. _

_"The official final timetable is in. The Gauntlet of Zeus will be complete and ready to fire in exactly 72 hours. Actually…it's about 71 hours, 43 minutes at this point. At that time, Midgar and Edge will be annihilated, and after a half hour of cooling Wutai will follow. _

"_Enjoy your last three days of life. Goodbye."_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah...about what I said about "Dirge of Cerberus"...

I changed my mind. :P


	67. High Tension

Again...I don't know if it's me, but this chapter seems to be the sloppiest one yet. But seeing as no one has complained about it, hopefully it's alright.

This is another chapter I would traditionally describe as "filler"...

_

* * *

_

71 Hours, 43 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus

Red XIII could keep his emotions far more in check than most people. And he knew better than to panic in a crisis situation. As such…as the blip of static occurred that cut off Admiral Ashiah's transmission, his face changed to show upsetness, but not too much alarm. He turned instead to the general afterward.

Ragnar, however, was far less capable of holding in his emotion. His face was frozen in shock and with good reason. All estimates before now had been saying that they had another three weeks on the Gauntlet of Zeus at least. This contingency had not been planned out for. They were in full scale preliminary preparations…not preparations themselves. They weren't prepared to make a decent offensive in a week, let alone three days. Of course…that wouldn't matter. That was when the weapon would fire. It would take a couple days of fighting to even get far enough to have a chance of stopping it. They had no time whatsoever left. They weren't ready.

"General?" Red XIII finally asked.

Ragnar didn't react. He continued to stare.

"…Your orders, general?"

The youth didn't respond. He stayed silent for what amounted to a full minute. The whole time, he just stared out and thought.

Finally, he tightened his jaw and swallowed. He turned to his phone next, picked it up, and dialed a number. He held it to his head a moment later, and waited for it to ring a few times before someone picked up. The voice on the other end was a bit hesitant.

_"…Communications Control, sir."_

"Commander…a message just lit up my radio as well as Colonel Nanaki's. Did you just hear it?"

_"…Everyone heard it, sir. It was broadcast on ten different channels throughout Midgar."_

Red XIII raised his head slightly. With his superior hearing, he could pick up on the voice of the person on the other end of the line. Ragnar himself stiffened a moment. So…they had wanted them to know about this. At least Ashiah did. That was foolishness on their part, perhaps. Their army had no idea that this was going to happen before just now. So that meant that this amounted to a dare. They were poising to kill them, and daring them to do something about it.

"Commander, patch me into the emergency alert channel."

_"Yes sir."_

Ragnar swallowed again as he waited, until he heard the clicking over on the phone onto the appropriate station. A moment later, and a beep went out on his phone to signify his transfer. Not only that, but throughout the rest of the PPA bases and the cities of Edge and Midgar, a loud beep went out to call any personnel who were listening to attention. Ragnar waited a few moments for everyone to turn and listen…and swallowed one last time before he spoke.

"…All units and personnel…this is General Ragnar. The time is now 1220 hours. Begin full scale preparations for the Operation Dragon invasion. We depart at 0000 hours. All higher officers are to report in for further instruction."

Ragnar hung up the phone after that, and turned back to Red XIII. The beast stared calmly back at him.

The youth hesitated a moment, but then gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"Aren't you going to point out the problems with my plan?"

"It wouldn't really matter at this point." Red XIII calmly answered. "This is our only option now. Although I'll tell you right now that we cannot muster our full force in just eleven hours and forty minutes. However, some of our best decisions in the past have been made 'on the wing', so to speak. And I am pledged underneath you."

"Then we need to start moving right now." Ragnar answered as he began to stand.

"Need I remind you that we have not even briefed the minor officers on Operation Dragon?"

"That's your first job." Ragnar answered. "Contact the Wutai Gold Navy and see if we can get another one of those meeting halls. We'll do it there. I've got to start delegating out responsibilities and try to get a call for volunteers in the surrounding cities. Our crews can't load this stuff alone."

* * *

Tifa kept looking down to her radio for a moment longer. Her mind was now officially reeling after hearing the two reports. First, she had heard that they had three days before the Gauntlet of Zeus fired. Now they had only twelve hours before they were going to launch that invasion. This was crazy. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do in that invasion. She had just been preparing to have a normal day, and suddenly they were going to war.

Tifa looked back up and toward the others in the main restaurant of the Seventh Heaven. Aerith was seated at the table, along with Denzel and Marlene. A board game had been halfway set up, but was forgotten the moment that Ashiah's crazy voice came over the other end of it. Aerith was looking tense, but staying calm for the children. Marlene's face began to grow worried. Denzel himself looked more anxious than normal, although he seemed to hold it better than the others. He seemed to be more concerned with something else…maybe even nervous about that…

At last, the woman drew herself up and spoke.

"Alright…" She started, very calm and controlled. "Aerith…take Denzel and Marlene upstairs and have them start getting their things together. I've got to report in."

* * *

As expected, the deck of the _Juggernaut_ only remained silent and unchanged for a few brief minutes after giving that report. Most of the crew thought it was crazy for Ashiah to have done such a thing, but she looked rather self-satisfied and so no one dared dispute her. Yet they weren't alone…and that radio transmission had been heard by more than just the PPA. Not long after, the communications console went off.

The officer turned and looked over it a moment, reading out what type of message was incoming. She swallowed a moment later, and then turned slightly behind to the Admiral.

"Incoming vocal message from General Leers, madame."

Ashiah, who still looked casual, calm, and perhaps a bit happy about her latest turn of events, gestured with her finger. "Put it on speakers, ensign."

The officer swallowed again, and then turned back and carried out the order. A moment later, and the sound in the room clicked once to signify signing over onto the speaker channel. The other officers hunkered down and prepared for a rather severe conversation to follow.

"Admiral Ashiah here."

_"Admiral, I am sending a helicopter to the _Juggernaut_ this instant. On arrival, your first mate will relieve you of command and you are to come to see me immediately."_

Ashiah's smile faded a bit here.

"...We're in a war situation, General. And this is my ship and my fleet. I can't allow a changeover of command so easily. I'm too integral to the functioning."

_"Should I take this as you disobeying my orders a second time, Admiral?"_ Leers' voice snapped back. _"So this is no longer a court martial…it's now mutiny? Or treason? I did not call to argue with you or have you contradict me. If you're smart, you'll remember your place in the New Shinra, say 'aye sir', and end this conversation now."_

Ashiah narrowed her gaze. Those nearby saw her seem to sneer or snarl at this. It wasn't out of mere anger. It was more like…irritation…like she hated having to have the General talk to her or order her around at all…

"Sir, I fail to understand what the problem is."

_"The problem is that you disobeyed a direct order, and that to stroke your own damn ego your breached security!" _Leers retorted, now fully breaking official technique and letting his anger come out. _"Do you understand what 'classified transmission' means, Admiral? Or did they not teach you that in the military academy?"_

Ashiah's snarl grew more pronounced. Her eyes seemed to get a dark look in them for a moment before she answered.

"...I don't think I care for your insulting tone, General."

There was a pause…during which all of the crew on board hunkered down and awaited the eruption.

_"Just who the hell do you think you are?! Am I the superior officer here, or you?! You may now consider yourself relieved of command indefinitely, Admiral! And if you lip off to me one more time I will order your first mate to have you arrested! Is that understood?!"_

Ashiah nearly growled at this. Her eyes were burning with anger and hate as her teeth clenched. However, she had enough sanity to realize she was digging herself a bigger hole. She darted her eyes around her quickly, giving her murderous look to her crew. A few had been dumb enough to be staring, but they quickly turned away and went back to their work. Here, paranoia worked against her. She firmly believed she was being plotted against by all around her. If the General gave them the 'go ahead' to arrest her…she had a feeling that her crew would snap on her in an instant and shoot her dead. With this, her cockiness was somewhat arrested. Although her face still looked angry, she spoke in a more pleasant, meeker tone.

"My apologies, sir. I was simply overjoyed at the news, and for a moment lost myself. I meant no offense or trouble to our army or navy. On hearing that the Gauntlet of Zeus was nearly complete, I thought it might be a useful tactic to actually make our enemy aware of it. Such a move might cause widespread panic among their ranks, and cause a loss of will in many of their troops. They might have even surrendered. I would have informed you of this idea, but I had a lapse in judgment. I'm so used to being the head authority in the sea that I forget about back at the Dome."

_"I would hate to be such a nuisance to your totalitarian command."_ Leers sneered back sarcastically, obviously not that impressed with this apology. _"I'm not as blind or stupid as you think, Admiral. I planned to announce this news to the Planet Protector Army myself in three days, on completion of the weapon. Then they would have known that we could have obliterated them the moment they tried to start an offensive. However, now, thanks to you…they have three more days in which to counter us."_

Ashiah shrugged in her seat. "What could they possibly do in three days, sir?"

_"I think your history of bungled invasions should have made that more than clear, Admiral. It took them only days to mobilize defenses and their first naval force against us. These bastards are far more resourceful than we've given them credit for."_

"If they try to attack us now, we'll simply-"

_"Blow them out of the water, correct?"_ Leers cut off. _"That's your problem, Admiral. You can't ever see an enemy beyond the end of your own gun barrels. I believe _this_ was the true reason you declared this information to them. You wanted an opportunity to kill more of them. I've seen how you've recklessly endangered our fleet time and time again so that you could satisfy your own bloodlusts. I heard that transmission, Admiral. And let me assure you…_I_ will decide when, where, and if the Gauntlet of Zeus will be used. Not you. And if…by some chance…they do counter attack us and so much as one soldier in _my_ army dies for it…they'll be hell to pay, and it will be your skin. You have twelve hours to be back in this Dome. You are dismissed. End transmission."_

The speakers cut off a moment later. The crew members that were standing in the room risked a glance back at Ashiah to see how she reacted. They knew full well that, on this ship, she felt god-like compared to everyone else. What more, the slightest thing that seemed to contradict her was met with violence. Now they saw that she hated to be contradicted by anyone, including her superior. They now wanted to see how she would react to this.

She was a fearsome creature indeed. She was curled slightly in her chair, grasping with an iron grip the edge of the railing. Her eyes were narrow and her lips still curled. She looked absolutely insane. It seemed as if she'd do anything at that moment. She even looked like she'd be ready to turn the _Juggernaut_ around and have it begin firing on their own soil simply to try and get to General Leers. It was clear now that her hate was totally focused on him.

But in the end, she inhaled sharply through her nose. Some sanity was left in her, and kept her calm as she stiffly rose from her chair and stood erect. She took a brief moment to smooth out her uniform afterward, and appeared very proper and official. Then she made her announcement.

"Captain Deleaur…you have the comm."

* * *

_70 Hours, 57 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"What the hell is this?"

The technician looked up from the assortment of parts around him, and the half "dissected" skeleton of the modified Phoenix fighter in front of him. He glanced around in confusion for a moment, but then gave a helpless shrug to the commander.

"How the hell was I supposed to know we were going to be launching the invasion today?"

Mack was still furious. "Well why aren't you putting the damn thing back together?"

"I _am_ putting the damn thing back together!"

"Hurry up! We can't do this operation without it! And the damn thing better fly!"

Mack spun around…and then quickly leapt back as he was about to walk forward. A forklift loaded with missiles and moving far too fast for his comfort went rushing by. As it passed, it revealed technicians and mechanics covering the interior of the hanger, moving as fast as they possibly could to get everything ready. An oily batch of them in one corner was giving every Phoenix the fastest tuneups they had ever performed. They hadn't expected to need to start doing this for another week. As soon as they were done, the next crew began to quickly oil them and fuel them, before shipping them off to get armed. One final group was working especially hard to try and find places to store these fighters. They were supposed to be able to take off from the fleet this time so they'd have enough fuel to fight further inland.

The rest were running around weapons, fuel, and supplies as fast as they could. Mack wished they would slow down a bit with this part. All they needed was some guy to accidentally tap the head of a missile wrong and this whole hanger would go up in flames from the chain reaction. But there was little time to be careful. There was only about eleven hours left at this point.

Mack moved through the hanger quickly, dodging people coming by with tools and fighters on special lifts. He made his way toward the other end of the building. There, sitting in dock, were the two airships they had in their fleet: the Highwind B and the Sierra A. The latter of the two ships had been completed only three days ago, and had only two days of field testing under its belt. The bugs were only partially ironed out, and parts of it were still incomplete. Now they could only try to remove the bugs as quickly as possible without having a real launch, and try to slap together the rest of it as quickly as they could.

However, who Mack was really looking for as he searched the ships wasn't there. He expected Cid to be running all over, trying to make the ariships better than flight ready in the shortest time possible. Well…considering what he was going through, perhaps only walking all over the ships. Yet he didn't see him anywhere. He continued to approach both aircraft, and looked up and over them as he worked his way around them. But he saw nothing. All of the main techies were out, but no sign of Cid. He didn't look everywhere, but he knew he didn't have to. All he had to do was listen for the yelling and cursing, or look for the telltale cigarette smoke. He saw neither.

The commander frowned. Why wasn't he here? He should have been jumping around more than any of them. He would have been kicking them up into higher gear before they would have even thought of carrying out the order. He continued to look around for a moment or so longer, still trying to find him. At last, however, his eyes fell on the door to his office. It was closed.

Mack paused for a moment, but then began to approach it. He soon reached the doorway and halted. He turned and looked around, making sure no one was watching. Once that was clear, he turned back to the door and gave a knock. If there was any answer from within, it was impossible to hear over the din of the people outside. He waited a few seconds just in case Cid was trying to hide anything, but then opened the door and stepped inside.

The commander gave a quick glance around the room. Everything still seemed messy and technical as always. The desk was empty and the couch was blank. He could see Cid's breathing apparatus nearby on it. However, what really distracted him was a hoarse cough he suddenly heard spill out. When he heard it, his eyes wheeled around to the source. An unpleasant surprise awaited him.

Cid was collapsed face down on the ground of his office, hacking his lungs out.

Mack gaped for a moment, but then quickly went into action. Knowing that he would be furious if he knew anyone saw him like this, the commander quickly turned and pushed the door shut behind him. After that, he spun back around and rushed up to the fallen man. He went down to his side and quickly put his arms underneath him to try and help him up. He continued to cough as he did so, and he was stubborn at first. But he soon got his arms underneath him and began to push up. He let out one last mighty cough as he did so. Mack was looking at his head at the time.

He stiffened again at what he saw. A wad of blood came out…and joined a small puddle already on the floor.

"Damn it all…" He croaked as Mack yanked him up.

"Cid, what happened?" Mack immediately asked as he got him into a sitting position.

The pilot gasped a bit longer before answering as he leaned back a bit against the couch. He looked like he was totally out of breath. He eventually was able to grimace angrily.

"I heard that damn message…tried to get up…tried to start callin' and yellin' at people to come in…start gettin' things done…" He gasped again after this, as if saying that had left him totally winded. He reached up and wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood on the edge of it. "Took me ten minutes to get to my feet… I made three calls before I had to rest… Then I tried runnin' out to the hanger…" He breathed again deep and fast. "I blacked out…wasn't gettin' enough air to my brain…and my lungs got pissed at how much I was breathin'…"

Cid stopped here and coughed again. Mack winced as he saw another few drops of blood come out with it. The commander looked the man over here…and only now began to see just how weak-looking he was. He had diminished quite a bit from the gruff, impregnable man he had seen earlier. Now he was barely able to move. He winced and writhed so much that it looked like he was in constant pain, and he breathed so hard and deep it seemed like he was decades older. Before, what he had seen with Cid had been easy to deal with. But now…the young man realized just how far gone he was. It was getting beyond serious. It was getting into its final stages.

"…I'm a mess, commander." Cid finally managed to exhale. "I'm a genuine, bona fide piece of sh't…"

The younger pilot silently looked back at him with anxiety painting his expression.

"You need to check yourself in, Cid." Mack warned. "You can't keep on like this."

"I told you already, you idiot…" He grouched in reply. "It's too late for that. I'm dead any way you look at it."

"Then you need to call your wife. You-"

"Who the hell do you think I called first?" Cid hacked back, cutting Mack off. "Now she's tryin' to prep the damn Horizon to come over here… But I'll be gone before she gets here."

Mack's eyes widened a bit. "What are you talking about? You can't go on this operation like this."

"Like hell I can't. And like hell I won't. This is the last damn operation of the war. I ain't gonna spend it lying in some hospital bed waitin' for my last breath. If I'm gonna give out, it's gonna be flyin' into the throat of the New Shinra Navy."

Mack continued to look anxious. "Cid…"

The pilot turned and looked to Mack here, cutting him off. His look wasn't gruff or angry though. It had changed. To Mack…it looked almost imploring. Maybe even pleading with him. A fire was in his eyes that begged not to be put out.

"Mack…" He said, his voice quieter and addressing Mack by his own name for once. "The air has been my life since before you could walk. I loved the feeling I got from it, and I still do. I love feeling the wind beneath the sails and riding on the clouds. It's the kind of freedom I've never been able to get on the ground. I feel almost like a new man up there. I feel alive. And I know that Shera knows that too, but I don't have time to explain it to her. She'll understand some day.

"If it's my time to die…then the last thing I want to feel is my body already soaring in the air before I even leave it. I'm asking you…if you respect me…if you think of me as a friend…you'll help me do this."

Mack stared back silently. Never before had Cid addressed him like this. Never before had he seemed so vulnerable and so in need of help. This was a side that few had ever seen of the pilot. It wasn't his proudest moment, but he knew it was what he had to do. And Mack did have great respect for this man. He owed him for helping to get him in the air in the first place and introducing him to the joys of flight as well. With that in mind…knowing this was his last request…Mack couldn't say no.

The young man sighed.

"Alright…but even if you can get on board that ship, you could give out at any time." He warned. "What if we're in the middle of battle and the strain gets too much?"

Cid smiled a bit now, realizing that Mack was going to let him do it. He was a bit more casual as he leaned back. "That's where my second big favor I've gotta ask of you comes in. I need you to not lead the fighter's assault on the Northern Continent. I need you to copilot the Sierra A."

Now Mack truly became surprised.

"Captain, I can't do that!"

"You mean to tell me those fighters of yours don't have enough sense to go into a fight without you?" Cid grumbled in response. "Or that you can't lead them from radio contact alone?"

"I'm leading the charge!"

"Well, that'll change. The Sierra A will lead the charge instead. Besides, you ain't the one piloting the Leviathan, and you ain't flying the Palidor either. Those are the big ones."

Mack hesitated a moment, opening and shutting his mouth silently for a few seconds.

"Well…don't you have any other pilots?"

Cid frowned and waved at him. "I've got pilots that fly that thing with the mindset of flying an airship. I fly the Sierra with the mindset of flying a smaller plane…the Tiny Bronco. And you've learned to fly on a Phoenix. I want that kind of mind to push her to the limits. It's the only way she'll make it through without being shot to hell."

"I've never even taken off in an airship!"

"You did in those simulations." Cid answered. "From what I hear, you were pretty damn good. And I built those damn simulations, so I should be the judge of how good you are based on how you do. You're my man, commander. Will you do it or not?"

Mack opened his mouth again, but then shut it. He exhaled and looked anxious. In his mind, he never had to make such a hard choice before. He was the only Ace pilot other than Cid in the entire army. He really didn't think it was such a good idea to unite them both on one craft when they could do double damage apart. And Cid had been refusing to let him even take off in the Sierra A since he finished training. However…as he looked back now, he saw that Cid had that imploring look in his eyes again. It was clear that he really wanted him to do this. Where before, he might have not wanted him to fly the airship due to a fear of imperfection…now he was dead serious. It became clear to him that he was the only one Cid trusted with his airship.

With that in mind, Mack frowned a bit.

"…Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

_69 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"Why didn't you wake me up and tell me this earlier?"

"…Because every time I did, you say the same thing you always say when I try and wake you up. 'I'm sleeping in. Go away.'"

Reno paused for a moment in the middle of running a comb through his air, thinking back to see if he remembered, vaguely in his dreams, if Elena had been trying to wake him up. He did recall something to that effect, and let out a bit of a laugh.

"Oh yeah…that's right. Nevermind."

Elena frowned and crossed her arms just the same. Rude, silent and stoic as always, stayed waiting near the doorway for when they were going to move out. However, it was a certain thing that they'd be going out today. Now they had some big business that concerned them. Besides…if that cannon really was going to fire on Midgar, they sure as hell weren't going to be here when it happened.

It had been an uneventful three months for the Turks, ever since being thrashed by Aleron. The first month was mostly just recovery. Elena and Rude were back on their feet soon enough, but Reno was comatose for four weeks. When he finally did crack his eyes open moaning something about a huge hangover, he had atrifuted and needed time to build his muscles back up. Because of that, the three Turks had been pretty much confined to the Planet Protector Army.

General Ragnar had exploited their situation well. In order to keep receiving care, they essentially had to play by his rules. They couldn't very well walk away bleeding and hurt, and so they soon found themselves confined to certain areas of the military district, just like real operatives or soldiers for the PPA would be, and being forced to follow their procedures. Until now, the Turks had somewhat been playing both sides, but now they found themselves, especially after their situation, shoved totally onto the end that had Cloud and his gang.

It wasn't too bad, actually. It was boring due to a lack of work, but they had use of the exercise facilities and could walk around Midgar and Edge fairly freely. Most people luckily didn't know who they were in the city proper, and aside from a few periodic soldiers they noticed with binoculars or dressed inconspicuously eyeing them among crowds of people, they were able to interact with the local stores and restaraunts fairly easily. They hadn't really had a need to go far though, what with Reno putting himself back together again. It gave them a lot of time to think about what had happened that one night three months ago…and a lot of time to notice that the sky had stayed dark and bleak since that time. To them…there was little doubt that Aleron was somehow doing it. She wasn't just making everything around her dark and dead. She was doing it to the whole sky now… It reminded them a lot of Meteor…

At the moment, they were in a designated large apartment for the three of them. It originally had space for four…as it had obviously been set aside in advance for them…but that wasn't a concern now. It was fine. The Turks had stayed in junkier places than it back when Midgar was still under Shinra. It wasn't the classiest or newest place in the world. The pipes were exposed in some places. It was painted white except for peeling in a few spots. But it wasn't rat infested and it was warm enough.

"Leaving us behind to risk annihilation if they screw up, I see…" Reno muttered to himself, before speaking out loud again as he kept working while facing a mirror on the wall. "So they're going to go forward with whatever ship they can on this invasion? I didn't think the general was that stupid…"

"Might work." Rude threw out.

"The NSN isn't exactly doing that great itself." Elena reminded him. "If all they need are guns, then it might be possible."

"Well Chauncie and Margo's Summer Yacht isn't going to hold up against the Defense Grid." Reno chided as he finished. He turned away from the mirror next and went for his suitcoat hanging on a chair. "And the _Juggernaut_ could probably take a third of their fleet before it overheated, which for all I know is the only way to slow the thing down. They have any plans to deal with those? Their last invasion didn't do so hot against them."

In response, Rude went to his side. Elena gestured back to him. "We've got something that might show what they're planning. Rude's picked up a higher level transmission on his modified radio. They're bringing the one destroyer around to an isolated pier. This is separate from the transport docks. Based on how secretive they're being, they might be planning something."

Reno perked up a bit at this as he adjusted his coat collar before giving a smile to his larger partner. Rude had come through for them again. While they might have been restricted from sensitive areas in the military sector, it was child's play for Reno to pilfer a radio off of some passing guard. After that, Rude was able to modify it to look in on unlisted channels only using conventional parts. This allowed them to keep an eye on whatever secrets the PPA was planning, even if they hadn't much use for it at the time.

A moment later, and Rude pulled up the radio in question from his side pocket. It did look a bit "bigger" than traditional radios, as a bunch of exposed machinery and parts were bulging off the side of it. Reno turned his full attention to this.

"Channel 34 had it." Rude mentioned as he switched the radio on again and turned to the appropriate designation. There were a few moments of loud static…which was louder than normal since Rude had boosted the speaker capability so that everyone could listen to it at once. However, he soon had it down, and aimed it out at the people in the room. There was silence for a few seconds afterward. This wasn't due to the equipment malfunctioning, but rather due to no new information being broadcast. That was why it had been turned off in the first place. However, the three Turks waited a bit longer to see for sure.

And sure enough, after a short while, someone spoke up.

_"This is Port Authority 56, requesting clearance for several large pieces of cargo out of Warehouse 198."_

There was a pause on the other end. The Turks waited for a response patiently, however. After a while…a person sighed on the other end, and tiredly, and seemingly ruefully, spoke back.

_"…This is General Ragnar Vice, Confirmation Code Alpha Alpha Epsilon Charlie Bravo Tango Tango Alpha Indigo. You are to follow and comply with all directions presented by Lieutenant Selena Maritza."_

_"…Yes sir."_

The Turks' eyes appeared to bulge from their sockets as they gaped at the radio.

"Did…I just hear…what I thought I heard?" Elena remarked incredulously.

"I don't believe it…" Reno murmured out loud as he continued to stare.

The three Turks stared silently at the radio for a few seconds, realizing the name they had just picked up...a name they had all thought to have long since been dead. No one moved. Elena finally broke the silence with a shrug.

"You know…maybe it was just a person with the same name…"

Rude and Reno, however, weren't going for that. Rude gave a snort.

"She faked it. She got off the boat before they blew it up."

Again, there was silence between the three. They continued to stare at the radio as if it would suddenly spout out a heavenly prophecy. None of them moved. However, the amazement on Reno and Rude's faces generally began to die. Instead…Reno's eyes began to narrow as his fists began to clench.

"…Well why would she be here?" Elena finally ventured.

"I don't know and I don't care." Reno snapped back as he turned away from the radio and reached into his suitcoat pocket. A moment later, and he yanked out his nightstick. He quickly looked it over, making sure it was fully charged, and then dipped it back in. After that, he spun around and began to go for the door. "Let's go." He called behind him.

Rude looked up, but then began to put his radio back in his pocket as he followed after him. Elena, however, hung back, looking confused.

"I…I don't understand…"

"I'm going to give that bitch a piece of my mind and about 50,000 volts up her ass." Reno snorted as he reached the door and flung it open.

Elena blinked, but then began to hurry after the two of them as Reno began to pass through the door with Rude at his heels. "Wait! What's the big deal?"

"She knew about what was happening to Krystea from the start of all this." Reno answered. "She knew, but she let it happen because she wanted to see what would come up. She fed us crap for months as she kept turning into this thing. Maybe it could have been stopped earlier…but because of her it kept going until she turned into a monster. She better have some damn good convincing story by the time I reach her, or she's going to wish she had burned to death on that destroyer."

When Elena heard this…she remembered. The New Shinra had almost been forgotten in regards to Krystea and Aleron. After all, it was Hoeng who had done it, and what she had become now dominated their thoughts. But it was the New Shinra who stood by and covered it up until it had fully taken place. And it was Colonel Maritza who knew everything about what was happening and pretended that it was alright. When she thought of this, Elena began to feel her own anger growing as well. If that wasn't enough, she had changed sides. She could have killed them with whatever weapon she had and she wouldn't have cared. Reno was right...she had a lot to answer for.

With that, Elena was now with the others. She quickly fell in behind Rude and exited right after them. They didn't bother shutting the door behind them. Their sole focus was on finding where that warehouse was and getting there before Maritza moved.

* * *

_67 Hours, 20 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"I really appreciate you accommodating them, Reeve. We all do."

The man merely waved his hand. "It's nothing. I can understand given the situation. Besides, Cloud already thanked me before he charged out of here after he heard the announcement."

Aerith had made it to Isuzu Industries at last, along with Marlene and Denzel. Tifa had helped out as long as she could in getting them ready to move, but in the end, being a Commander herself, she needed to get her own division on board its transports. She had embraced both children and given them her goodbyes, encouraging them by saying the war would be over soon and that Cloud and her were going to get married after this was finished. Aerith could tell she was going to mention that Marlene would finally move back in with Barret…but she held her tongue. It wasn't just because it was a sad facet for her personally. Denzel didn't know about her moving out yet…and losing a second friend… Needless to say, Aerith had said nothing about it. But since she wasn't truly a full member of the PPA, she was free to help them finish packing and lead them over.

Now they were standing in the front entrance, where Reeve had come out to meet them. He'd be relieving Aerith now and leading the children up to where they'd be staying. However, Aerith noticed a rather large amount of discomfort among them. The kids had slowly gone about packing their things that morning, and they seemed to be extremely unhappy with the sudden departure. Yet there was really nothing for it. She just hoped their mood improved soon.

"Too bad Cait Sith isn't here." Aerith said ruefully. "I know he's a good entertainer."

Reeve looked a bit regretful himself. "Yes…but I thought he'd do better this time on the front line. He does have a lot of improvements and a battle instinct. To tell the truth…I think he _wanted_ to go into battle himself. But I'm not sure I was that good with the artificial intelligence." After saying this, the man looked down to the two children. He tried to make a friendly smile. "But I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun none the less. And we can get ready to throw a great victory celebration when everyone comes back, can't we?"

Denzel was pretty unresponsive. Marlene herself continued to look downcast a bit longer before she gave a reluctant nod. Reeve's smile faded into an uneasy look. This wasn't starting off very well, Aerith noticed. The kids never liked it when the adults went off to battle. However, this was different. Now they'd actually be going across the ocean. Before they were always still in Midgar. They hadn't dealt with something like this before. Last time they got to go north with the rest of them. But not this time.

Aerith wasn't happy about this, but there wasn't much choice. And she couldn't afford to stay put much longer herself. She had a lot to get ready for. When she went north…she had something far greater in store for her than the New Shinra Army. She needed to get with Cloud and Ragnar. And so, she turned around and looked down to the kids herself. After that, she dropped down onto one knee in front of them, so that her head was more at their level. She tried to give them an encouraging smile.

"We'll be back soon." She assured them. "Until then, just try to have fun and not worry."

Both Denzel and Marlene were still uncomfortable looking.

"Do we have to stay?" Marlene asked. "We can stay on the boats. We won't go running off or anything…"

Aerith let out a regretful sigh and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Marlene. That's not possible. The boats won't be safe. Nothing will be safe up there."

"That's why we want to go." Denzel protested. "Cloud and Tifa are always going away where they could get hurt or die. They'll be going after…" The boy hesitated here, but then spat out with a bit more venom. "…_him…_again. I'm afraid of what will happen to them. I want to help."

The Cetra focused on Denzel, and reached out a hand to his cheek, running it along it reassuringly. "I know, Denzel…and that's very brave of you. But Cloud and Tifa are worried about you too. And so am I. We won't be able to fight at our best if we're worried about you. But if we know you're safe, then we'll fight harder to make sure you stay safe. And there's going to be a lot of things when the fighting starts that we don't want you to have to see too. Do you understand?"

Denzel looked regretful and frowned. He bowed his head slightly and continued to look downcast. However, he offered no more dispute. Aerith took that as acquiescence. She wished she could have said more, but she didn't have anything else that would comfort him. And so, she turned her eyes to Marlene next instead. This one was still looking at her anxiously.

"Can't you at least stay behind with us?" She asked. "Last time you went away…"

Aerith really wished she could have reassured Marlene when she said this. However, she couldn't. She herself was aware of the fact that she might taste death again on this trip. And so…she did the only thing she could…the thing she always did. She smiled pleasantly, looking like death and pain were the farthest things on her mind. She reached out to Marlene next.

"Hey…don't worry." She said softly. "Everything will be alright. But I have to go, Marlene. I have to go if I want to keep my promise to you."

Aerith didn't mention exactly what she had promised. She was afraid that if Denzel knew, he'd want to come all the more eagerly. She also wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do it. If he did come and stayed safe, and yet she failed, then he'd be just as depressed and grim as ever. However, Marlene understood. She had remembered well what Aerith had said months ago. And when she heard this, she relaxed somewhat. A smile managed to form on her face.

"…Alright."

Aerith smiled wider. Keeping one hand on either child, she leaned forward and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Marlene hugged her back when she did. Denzel hesitated a moment, but then he did so as well. Once she had done this, she gave them both a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, and then began to rise. Soon she was on her feet, and looking back down at them both.

"As soon as we land, I'll make sure to call you. And I'll remind Tifa and Cloud to call too, though I know they won't need me to. Both of you be good."

With that, Aerith gave them both one last look, and then turned and began to make for the front doorway. The two children were left with their backpacks stuffed with their things and looking after her regretfully. Their sadness immediately became apparent. Even if there wasn't so much danger involved, they would be fearful simply from losing one of the most familiar adult figures in their lives, and now being separated from them for an indefinite time. Marlene winced a bit and nearly seemed to cry, but she held it back. Denzel himself stayed grim, but showed nothing else. Both of them simply stood there looking.

Reeve looked out himself, realizing how sad the two children were. This would have been easier years ago. Marlene had never even fully realized she had been kidnapped back during the crisis with Sephiroth and Meteor. But now they were far more attached to the people in their life. He was sorry about this too, but there was nothing for it. And so…he stepped forward in between them. On doing so, both turned and looked up to him. He smiled back at them both, turning his head between the two.

"Alright…let's get upstairs and I'll show you to your rooms. We can't hang around down here. They're moving all the ammunition crates out to the shore."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	68. Truce

Finally here! I've been preoccupied a lot lately. School...field trips...Final Fantasy VI Advance(which I could rant on for pages if given opportunity i.e. **_NO VANISH/DOOM TRICK?!_**)... That, coupled to the fact that this wasn't a particularly interesting chapter, made it forever for me to crank out the last of it. I've also endlessly been thinking about how to do the next chapter, which will be a tough one for me.

_

* * *

_

_65 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Ragnar took a moment to wipe his brow. He was sweating despite how cool it was out. After all, he had been running around a lot…and now was a very "sweat-worthy" time.

Time was running out. Down at the shore, most of the confusion and scrambling had become isolated. And here the young general was in the middle of it. Large crates and pieces of artillery were being wheeled around and onto boats as fast as they could be. The problem was order. There were several officers in charge, but keeping track of so many pieces being shoved onto so many boats was troublesome. Likewise, there was a backup error. Some of them had tried to shove their artillery onto the modified cargo ships, which had more room. However, most of these weren't nearly as well armed as the destroyers, and hitting one would be costly if it sank. So they had to pull them out and move them somewhere else. There was more than weapons, of course. There were also vehicles and camping supplies. Fast as Ragnar intended this operation to be, they needed places to sleep. He also had to try and accommodate room to "crash" tonight aboard the vessels. The army would be in bad shape if they ran around so much today and then were forced to battle right afterward. Personnel were now coming out onto the field as well, but at the moment they were still just standing around, and really serving to clutter up space.

Ragnar was in the center of a particularly busy area, trying to avoid trucks and troops. He hadn't had a lot of time to delegate all responsibility to lower officials. Hence, he found him doing some of the things he had done back in the early days of the army, when he had to make lots of decisions. A few commanders were around him, moving with him as he tried to avoid getting in the ways of others. Red XIII had recently joined up with him, but he had to wait his turn.

"None of the Comets are getting stored." Ragnar instructed one officer. "Each one of them has to get mounted on top of a destroyer. They're too valuable to the conflict. And that's _destroyers_. Don't put any of them on top of one of our artificial warships or they'll be the first things to go."

"Aye sir." The officer added with a nod, and then turned and moved out.

"Sir, Midgar's own loaders unions have come out to help us. The mayor has signed over the police at our disposal."

"Good news, for a change. The loaders need to get busy, but the police need to just stand by. I may put them at Major Rui's disposal for evacuation after we're gone. Tell them to start on the opposite end of the warehouses we haven't broken open yet."

"Yes sir."

"Commander Jensen…what's the count?"

"…Only about 40 percent of munitions are at the shore, sir."

"That's not nearly good enough, commander. We need to get that stuff moved out. You get on the radio and tell them 'five hours, not one minute more'."

"Yes sir."

"General…" Red XIII spoke up, finally getting the chance to move in and interject. "We have a meeting area. On the _Yojimbo_. We're sending what graphics we have over there now and alerting the higher officers."

"Great job, Colonel. Get the message out. Meeting at 2000."

Red XIII nodded and turned away to go about his business, swishing his tail out of the way of an oncoming forklift wheel as he did so. No sooner had he left, however, than another person stepped out from behind the forklift and advanced on the youth. Ragnar looked up to him, and saw that it was none other than Cloud. He was fully battle dressed, but looking rather upset at the moment as he approached.

Ragnar turned fully to him. "Cloud?"

"We have a big problem." He warned as he came up to him.

Ragnar frowned. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I mean in addition to the Gauntlet of Zeus."

"Again, tell me-"

"I just checked in with the ordination officers." The ex-mercenary cut off. "We're short transports, and they won't be done for another week. We also lost more room because we're putting in areas to sleep during the voyage. We have a surplus of 30,000 troops and nowhere to put them."

Ragnar hesitated, and then groaned as he put his hand to his brow. Of course…he had forgotten all about that. There had been room for the troops only if the transports he had signed off on this morning had been done in time. They weren't. That meant that they were going to have to leave a large portion of their troops behind…

"We can't do this, Cloud." He warned. "We're already going to have to leave some artillery behind at this rate. Personnel is our only advantage now. We leave the 30,000 and we'll be almost dead even."

"I'm aware of that, kid. But there isn't anymore room on the destroyers or the transports. Unless you want them to stand on deck where they're fodder for shrapnel."

Ragnar paused again. He thought for a few moments about what they were going to do. He knew they hadn't had enough ships last time they had left the Northern Continent. But it was hardly a factor then. There wasn't a navy shooting after them, and they were able to get by with rafts. He couldn't afford to put people on deck and make them go in a column. He had already done that with the transports. Any further strung out and the NSN would be able to flank them even if they could take down the _Juggernaut_ and the Defense Grid. There had to be another way…and eventually Ragnar could think of only one.

With a sigh, Ragnar began to reach down for his radio.

"What are you going to do?" Cloud asked.

"The only thing I can do." Ragnar drearily answered. "I'm going to put out a call for volunteers to ride on board our artificial warships. I'll do it myself if I have to."

Cloud didn't show amazement. After all, when it came to reckless ideas, he had done quite a few himself. But he did cross his arms and look at Ragnar critically.

"Those things aren't armored much better than our transports. And once the NSN sees how weak they are they'll be the first to get shot down."

"But they're capable of fighting back, and they're still more difficult to destroy than transports." Ragnar protested as he began to adjust his channels. "Also they don't know they're carrying troops. They'll think they're all on the transports themselves. It'll make them a bit less of a target."

Cloud still looked rueful as Ragnar brought the radio to his head to give out the call. He gave out a bit of a sigh.

"Well damnit, kid. Thanks a lot." He sarcastically uttered.

The youth turned curiously to him. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to let you outclass me in reckless endangerment on this." Cloud answered. "I guess I'm going to have to ride on one of those too."

* * *

_64 Hours, 5 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"Right in the water! That'll do just great!"

The truck driver looked back to Maritza skeptically, as did those who were on the loading team helping the truck back up to the shore. After all, they weren't even exactly sure what was on the extra large truck they were unloading. Maritza had refused to remove the canvas covers. However, she had come by and unfastened it, so that now it was only resting on the flatbeds of the trucks, and had uncoupled the trailers so that the truck would only push back. It looked like she was intending for the whole thing to simply crash into the water. None of them were that easy about it, but they didn't cause any dispute. After all, they had been cleared to do as she said.

The driver shrugged and turned back to the wheel. After throwing the truck into reverse, he gave it some gas. The trailers began to back up over the edge of the dock, right next to the open destroyer they thought they were loading it onto. It continued to push back for a few moments nice and slow…

"Faster!" Maritza yelled, stamping her foot. "Or it will get caught! FLOOR IT!"

Even over the sounds of engines and loading, the screaming was so loud that it caught the driver's attention and made him spasm. Out of surprise, he shoved his foot down on the gas…and the truck responded by going backward much faster. In seconds, the first trailer was over the edge. The wheels went out from under it, and it slammed down on the edge of the concrete dock. Sparks flew everywhere, but the momentum kept it pushing. Soon, it spilled over the rest of the way and over the edge. Seconds later, and the bulk on top of the truck slammed down on it. Normally this would have stopped it, but the momentum kept going, and soon the other trailer went over the edge as well as the first splashed down into the water. This caused enough tipping to lose the bundle on top of the trailers…and it slid off the rest of the top truck before heading down into the water. It sent up a huge crash of water as it landed.

The truck driver gulped and quickly hit the brakes. It was a bit too late. The other trailer followed the first, and he was pretty near the edge himself when he finally brought it to a halt. As for the bulk in the water, it lurched forward and back once inside, like some kid's toy dropped into a tub. It continued to shift for a short while, but then it began to stabilize. Something was making it float, and it did so as it steadied out so that the canvas covering was on top.

The driver and the workmen turned with something of a frown to Maritza, at how she had yelled at them. She merely grinned and slapped her hands together in delight.

"Very good work, boys."

Maritza was interrupted a moment later, however. Suddenly, she felt a hand from behind her lightly rest on her shoulder. Her face turned to a bit of intrigue, and curiously she turned around to see who it was…

She found herself staring right into the incensed face of Reno of the Turks, with Rude and Elena at his sides.

None of them looked happy.

Maritza looked over them for a brief moment, showing genuine surprise at seeing them. But then, she smiled a bit as she looked to Reno. "So…you guys made it over too?"

"If it isn't Colonel Maritza…" Reno mentioned out loud, glaring at the woman darkly and keeping one hand on her shoulder…clamping it now to make sure she wouldn't escape. "The woman who BSed us for several months while she treated Krystea as a guinea pig…"

Elena's dark look stayed cold as she drew out her gun, complete with a new fire materia. Rude began to crack his neck.

Maritza, however, seemed little miffed. She looked again over them all, first at Reno and then over at his two companions. After that, she looked back to Reno, keeping her smile. "I see Krystea isn't with you at the moment… So I'm guessing at this point that she's completed her transformation, most likely into something that's rather like Sephiroth himself, yes?"

Reno answered by pointing the end of his nightstick in her face. He crackled out a bit of electricity, so much that she got a bit of a shock on the end of her nose. This made her wince and her grin falter.

"I don't suppose you have any good reason why we shouldn't beat your new-found youth out of you, do you?" Reno asked. "Or would you rather pick now if you'd like to be Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?"

Maritza adjusted her neck a bit, seeming to be somewhat uncomfortable of the situation, but still kept her grin as she raised two fingers, put them on the safe part of Reno's nightstick, and slowly began to move them away from her head.

"Now, now…you really wouldn't want to do that."

"I really think I would. And even if I wouldn't, I'm betting Rude would like to give your face a two inch indentation, and that Elena would like to see how fast you can dance."

"Kill me, and you'll kill all the lovely, sugary sweet ideas and plans within my pretty little head." Maritza warned, crooking her head and smiling as she did so.

"It really doesn't matter to me whether or not the PPA gets wasted on this invasion. We get work either way."

"How interesting you should say that." Maritza calmly answered. "Because I had much of the same mentality. However…the Planet Protector Army does coincide with what I _truly_ want, which has little to do with this actual invasion. By extension…the Planet Protector Army coincides with what _you_ truly want. A service only I can provide."

Reno hesitated here. He turned his head to the sides, looking back to Rude and Elena. They both had hesitated as well on hearing this, although they were still, like him, extremely distrustful. The man turned back to Maritza a moment later.

"…What kind of service?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know, or are you just planning on turning me into fried food?" Maritza innocently asked. "I don't talk well with a nightstick shoved in my face."

Reno hesitated a moment longer after hearing this. His look was dark, and still rather distrusting. But in the end…he slowly loosened his grip on Maritza's shoulder. Afterward, he took one step back, pulling his arm down to his side as he did so, and letting his nightstick temporarily fall.

"You have five minutes. And if you try to run, you'll be dead before you even fully turn around."

* * *

_64 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

This was reckless even according to Ragnar's standards.

Whereas the meeting hall on the _Yojimbo_ had been intended for large meetings, official and well prepared, it instead had a smattering of the highest officers in the PPA and WGN hunkering down into the first few rows of the ampitheater. Rather than having an official seating arrangement or order, the highest officers; the four main captains, Admiral Godo, Colonel Nanaki, and Generals Cloud and Ragnar; were seated in the rotating zone. But it wasn't rotating now. Instead, everyone was seated on one side of the room to face it. Although it was mostly major officers there, including Ragnar's friends, anyone was allowed to show up at a time like this.

The lights were already dimmed when Ragnar arrived and quickly took his seat. There was quite a bit of commotion going on too. Not all of the officers, including the Wutai ones, were fully dressed, and everyone was a bit haggard from having been running around over the last eight hours. Ragnar noticed with some disdain that Lieutenant Maritza had not shown up. He had hoped that she would have arrived to show them exactly what she had planned. Not even he knew exactly what was up her sleeve, but just generalities. He hoped she didn't make an entrance. They didn't have time for her theatrics.

Ragnar and the others waited a few more minutes for whoever could make it to arrive. However, they knew that time was a factor and that many were busy. The young general himself checked his watch, and waited until it was exactly 2000 hours. At that point, it didn't matter to him whether they were running late or not. They should have realized by now that time was of the essence. He turned and looked over to the Admiral, giving him a nod. Godo nodded back, and then rose from his own position. On seeing him do this, those in the aisles quickly calmed down and turned their attention to him. Godo himself didn't go to the podium, instead relying on his standing position for attention, and began to reach into his pocket.

"We don't have much time, so we'll forgo any formalities and get right into the heart of the matter." Godo announced as he grasped something and pulled it out. It was a remote clicker. There was no time to arrange audio cues this time around. Instead, he pointed it to the center of the floor and pushed the button.

As before, a large three dimensional image popped up. Ragnar looked up to it, and watched as it took the shape of the Northern Continent coastline, in particular in the area around Neo Junon. It contained images showing the main enemy fleet as well, signified especially by the presence of the _Juggernaut._

"This is the enemy coast. At 0000 hours, we will depart for it and on arrival at 0800 we will immediately engage the enemy. Just prior to arrival, however, our new weapon, the Leviathan, will attack the _Juggernaut_ moments before we open fire. We are hoping that the opening attack will leave the aircraft carrier seriously damaged and crippled, throwing the rest of the fleet into disarray. The Phoenix squadrons will not proceed to attack the Defense Grid, but instead will concentrate all firepower on the fleet."

The graphics changed, showing an incoming fleet doing battle with the enemy one to accent this. The _Juggernaut _itself was disabled during it, which Ragnar hoped would reflect reality. During the graphics, however, a single craft broke off from their fleet and continued on toward the shore. The images zoomed in on it.

"During the attack, one of our craft, the Palidor, will break off and make an assault on the enemy grid. The fighter will disable the grid at this point, enabling us to crush the fleet against the shore and land our transports. With their artillery disabled, we hope that the garrison at Neo Junon will break and we'll be able to land all of our troops before tomorrow is over."

A hand went up in the audience. Godo looked to it.

"Yes, commander?"

"I'm a little confused, sir." The PPA commander answered. "How exactly will one new fighter take out the entire grid? Not even three full sized airships were able to do that."

"That's not your concern, commander." The Admiral calmly answered. "Know only when it goes down that we may move in."

Ragnar grimaced a bit to himself here. That was part of the reason, but the other part was that neither Godo nor any of them knew exactly what Maritza was planning with that fighter…only that if it didn't work they were all in trouble. The technicians said that she had been modifying a Phoenix to have a second rear facing seat for gunnery capability, but other than that the fighter didn't have anything outstanding about it. He hoped she'd come through. It would be her on the line anyway, so he had little reason to believe it was a trick. She was going to be the one in the back seat.

"I will now give the floor to Colonel Nanaki for the next portion of Operation Dragon." Godo responded, and then sat down. The canine creature rose next. He took a moment to clear his throat, but then continued with the briefing.

"The key to the entire invasion will be speed. The enemy must be struck fast and hard, and kept reeling for as long as possible. With that in mind, the enemy, at this point, should be disorientated and in disarray. If we sweep them fast and hard enough, they will begin a full scale retreat against overwhelming forces. We will not, at this time, come to a halt, but neither will we begin a systematic 'cleansing' of the area for enemy outposts and troops."

The graphic above Red XIII changed, moving further up the coast. A large force of PPA came from the transports that arrived at shore, and in a monolithic mass moved forward across the landscape.

"By moving fast enough, we should divide the scattered remnants of the army in half so that neither might assemble an effective counter offensive, while at the same time driving the bulk of the army from the field. With that, the enemy will retreat toward the valley of the City of the Ancients. That is the only bottleneck from which they can hold off an invasion of our size. This is also the last line of defense prior to the Dome itself."

The graphic stopped on the valley and zoomed in slightly. Enemy army units moved into it, and began to go through. However, a different colored one was in the lead.

"The idea will be to get behind the checkpoint and hold it as long as possible for the remaining enemy troops above the canyon to respond to our assault. Therefore…we cannot let this checkpoint become a barrier. The last remaining espionage agents for Wutai have been organized to form a single dummy division. They have been contacted about our impending invasion, and have hidden out near the head of the valley. At the point where we drive the enemy to the valley, they will move out impersonating the New Shinra Army. It is severely unlikely that General Leers will abandon what amounts to half of his army without trying to salvage some of it. He will try to let as many troops as possible through before being forced to shut off the valley. Because of our spies, and the confusion causing an abandonment of procedure, the team should be able to get through and neutralize their control. From this position, they can go overhead and take out any gunnery emplacements that might not be affected. However, they will have little time to do so. It is important that we follow through, rout any following troops that may attempt to retake control, and secure the opposite end of the valley. Once we have established a presence and fortified our position, we will be able to hold the valley indefinitely and set our line of territory that far."

Red XIII moved back a bit and sat down again. Ragnar inhaled deeply and then began to rise. Already, that strategy was risky. But it had to be done. They had to at least take the valley. Once they had it, they could force every troop south to surrender. At least…he hoped they were fragmented and weak enough for that. If not, they'd be the ones in the pincer. But if so…then the troops to the north would be under increased pressure to end the war. At any rate, if they could get that close, their army was effectively safe from the Gauntlet of Zeus. He just hoped they weren't crazy enough to fire on the cities anyway…

Once standing, Ragnar faced the crowds and began.

"We are hoping that by the time we take and fortify the north entrance that the time will be no later than 1200 hours of two days from now. At this point, we will break camp for twelve hours to give our troops a chance to recuperate. We can't afford to give any longer than that. After that, we push north. We will continue to do so until we are within one kilometer of the New Shinra HQ Dome. It's a lot of ground to cover, and we may have to break some defensive lines…but that is the minimum. At that point, we will deploy a device that will neutralize the shield around the Dome and open fire with whatever heavy artillery is left. With any luck, this attack on their last fortification and neutralization of their final line of defense will cause the army's resolve to break, and we can force a surrender."

A hand went up. Ragnar looked to the individual and pointed at her.

"Yes, commander?"

"Permission to speak frankly, sir?"

Ragnar hesitated here, but then nodded. "…Granted."

"What if their resolve is stronger than we're planning, and they hold their positions?"

The youth was afraid that question would come up. He inhaled again and slowly exhaled. "…Well then, commander…we will have no choice but to take the Dome ourselves. At this point it will be impossible for the Gauntlet of Zeus to fire on us without damaging their own army just as badly, in a move that would amount to suicide. The point being is that after we break camp, we will have exactly twelve hours to end the war before the Gauntlet of Zeus is ready to fire on anything. Any more questions?"

The people looked a bit uneasy. It was quite a bit over a limited time frame, and many of them had never had to work under such severe pressure. It was also requiring a lot from them…possibly more than they could give. Most of them had never conducted an offensive in this war. However, it was the only course of action too. And when it concerned the fate of them and their families, they were ready to go through with it with all that they could muster. They stayed silent, and looked back to Ragnar with steely gazes.

The youth gave a nod. "Very well. You are dismissed to give the news to your subordinates…and you have three hours and fifty-five minutes to get them on board the transports."

* * *

The Turks were silent. Elena stared blankly at Martiza, clearly showing her amazement and disbelief at what she had heard. Reno was more controlled. After all…he was very doubtful about the truthfulness of this woman. Yet even Rude was hesitant now, again showing some rare emotion…and Reno would be lying if he said that he too wasn't hopeful about what she had told them. Incredulous as it was…if it was true…

"So you expect us to believe that you were able to build that just from the limited data we sent you?"

"I had some help and some ideas." Maritza answered with a shrug. "What matters is that it exists."

In that case, Reno continued, crossing his arms. "You expect us to believe that this is possible. I'm not a science whiz, but this sounds pretty farfetched to me."

"It has required months of work, no doubts there." Maritza answered. "Which is why it wasn't until now that I was able to pull it off. And I had to wait until now."

"Why would you even care one way or another?" Elena interjected. "What's she to you?"

Maritza's gaze narrowed. Her wily smile grew a bit wider. However, other than this, she stayed silent. Her look seemed to mock them all with the chant, "I know something; I won't tell".

"…Personal reasons." She finally said. "But I'm going to need help. Not from the PPA. They'll probably try to stop me before I get close enough. You three, on the other hand, have a common cause with mine. And your skills would prove most invaluable. In particular, I need an expert pilot for the operation in a few hours to carry out the first phase of my plans. But they'll be plenty more to do once we hit the Dome. What do you say?"

Reno kept his arms crossed for a moment. When he broke, he began to put his nightstick back into his suitcoat. He wouldn't need it anytime soon. He didn't quite feel the desire to kill her so greatly now. After doing so, however, he reached for the side of his head and plucked a cigarette out. He put it in his lips, went into his pockets, fished out his lighter, and began to fire up the end.

"What do I say?" He spoke around the cigarette as he pulled the lighter down and took his first puff. "I might be more inclined if you told me what interest you had in her. As you haven't, my first impulse says that you want an even more ambitious experiment. For all I know, you're nuttier than Hojo. You lied to us once before. Why should we trust you now?"

Maritza kept her smile. She bent her hands behind her, and began to slyly walk forward toward the larger man, gazing up at him with her mischievious look.

"Let's put it on this footing… If I am lying to you…what have you got to lose? She can't get any worse than she is right now, and I doubt you believe I can control her. Any attempt would wind up in getting myself killed." She hesitated here, and put an edge on her voice.

"But if I'm telling the truth…then can you really afford to take the chance of not listening to me and helping me? Do you really _want_ to take that chance?"

Reno hesitated here. The other two did as well. Reno, at length, cracked a grin and gave a chuckle out of the corner of his mouth as he puffed on his cigarette. This woman might have seemed crazy, but she was shrewd. He bet that the PPA had no idea how shrewd of crafty she was. You could never tell what was her being wild and what was her hiding her true intentions behind a veil of childishness. Even he found it impossible to read this woman most of the time. He did have very little faith in this scheme of hers. It sounded like a bunch of crap to him. Even if she could produce the physical evidence, he'd just as soon think it was fake. But then again…that was his nature. He didn't even trust his own shadow.

Yet some of what she said made sense. Naturally, if the New Shinra knew that Krystea would soon be another Sephiroth, they'd definitely want to use her as a biological weapon. She could have turned the tide of the war single handedly, just like Sephiroth and SOLDIER had won the Wutai war before them. In the process…they'd probably make sure to obliterate as much of her personality and independent thought as possible. Assuming she wanted Aleron intact…this coincided with it. And if she had been trying to keep the New Shinra from finding out about her, as well as saving her skin from Ashiah (which seemed likely), then this was a likely venue now. It seemed unusual that she would have gone through all of these hoops otherwise if she didn't have something big planned against the New Shinra and the Northern Continent.

Most importantly, however, was the cost/benefits analysis. Like Maritza said…if she was telling the truth, they stood to gain much, much more than what it would cost if she was lying.

Reno turned his head behind him to either side, seeing what the others thought. Elena uneasily grimaced, and gave a shrug. As for Rude, he stayed stoic and tall, relying on Reno's judgment in this case, it seemed. On picking this up, the man turned back to Maritza. He crossed his arms again, and took another long drag from his cigarette.

"…Alright." He finally said. "We'll go along until we start smelling the distinctive odor of rats or fish. What do you need?"

Maritza smiled here, and clapped her hands in delight, seeming very pleased with this.

"Splendid. Alright…first, like I said, I need the best pilot among you…"

* * *

_62 Hours Before The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Ragnar inhaled as he looked over the loading ramp. He was alone at the moment, although Cloud was coming in from behind and Barret was coming out to greet them. It was rather dark out now, even with the pale illumination of the dock lights. He used their glow to look over the _Dyne_ slowly, checking it over and searching for whatever fatal flaw could be in its upgraded design. However, for now he saw nothing, although in engineering looks could be deceiving…

A moment later, he heard the crash of Cloud's duffel bag next to his. The ex-mercenary came to a stop next to him, and looked up and over the ship as well.

"Thinking this is some floating coffin, kid?"

Ragnar paused a bit longer, but then shrugged. "I really shouldn't. This one was armored pretty well. It'll be hanging toward the back too."

"I think they'd understand if you got on board a stronger destroyer." Cloud mentioned. "You are the lead commander, after all."

"Well, this is an important ship too." Ragnar answered. "We're launching the Palidor from this one. Besides…" Ragnar hesitated a moment, and then turned over to his friend. "I'd like to hang out with you all before we get started."

Cloud cracked a smile as well. As it had turned out, most of the group was going on board the _Dyne_. The only exceptions were Colonel Nanaki, who was standing on board one of the radar ships to provide tactical information, and Commander Yuffie, who wouldn't be able to hold her stomach contents on board one of these ships. Solidarity in risks had something to do with it. After all, the group had stuck together in unity for a while before now. And Tifa definitely wasn't going anywhere without Cloud, while Aerith wasn't going anywhere without Ragnar. However, it was also a pleasing sensation for them to be working together in close contact.

Also…Ragnar had a feeling he might have some things to say to a few of the others before they arrived…

The youth inhaled and exhaled.

"…This is it."

"Yeah."

The general paused momentarily, and turned over to Cloud. "…You know I'm not talking about the battle with the New Shinra, right?"

"Of course." Cloud answered, not turning back.

"You think we're ready?"

"Ready or not, I'll be glad to be done with it." Cloud answered, still looking forward. "Of course…this isn't the first time I thought it would be over. But third time's a charm."

Ragnar inhaled and exhaled as he turned back away. He had lots on his mind as well…and each one had equal importance to him. He hadn't the room to devote to them all. Once they had taken off, he was going to try and clear his mind and not think about anything until the battle began. He had to focus himself and concentrate on his senses.

"One thing's for sure…" Cloud spoke again after a moment. "Once this is done…fighting is not going to have a place in my life anymore. I've been fighting long enough. Now I'd rather have time for what other people think about…"

Ragnar didn't answer, but he knew full well what Cloud meant. The man had more than earned it. To tell the truth…Ragnar had a life to begin of his own after this was over. The past eight years of it had been a mixture of pain and fighting, of discovering and acting out his destiny. He wasn't sure what exactly would be left for him after this was done… He hadn't really thought that much about this part of it either, even less than Cloud. It would be something he'd have to figure out too before long…

A sound of tramping on metal came forward up ahead. Both generals looked up and to the source, and saw as Barret's massive body came out to stand on the top of the ramp leading up onto the boat. He was dressed entirely the same as usual, with the only exception being a PPA Captain's hat and insignia resting on his head. He gave them both a gruff look as he came to a stop, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"'Bout time ol' Scrawny an' Spiky showed up." He accosted them. "Thought I'd hafta leave wit'out ya'…and I would too, if it meant missin' the fight. Aerith an' Tifa've been loadin' up for an hour now. And that damn cat is runnin' 'round pissin' me off wit' his damn fortunes. So get on board already!"

Ragnar allowed himself to snicker a bit as he walked up. He should, after all. There'd be plenty of time to worry later… Cloud followed shortly behind. Barret kept his position, but he wasn't alone. A few of the other crewmen were on board now, each one dressed like a PPA sailor. In addition, two more people began to materialize from behind Barret to greet the oncoming men. Again, Ragnar allowed himself a smile as he saw Aerith and Tifa walking to the rail and looking over the edge.

"Typical…you two run off and expect us to set up everything for you." Tifa teased.

"How're the kids?" Cloud asked as he began to cross over the top.

"I already took them to Reeve's." Aerith answered. "They weren't exactly in the best of moods…but I know it can't be helped."

"This will be the last time we have to leave them." Cloud answered with resolution in his voice.

Ragnar tried to think of that as well. Yes…one way or another, that would be the case. While there was a lot to look forward to, there was still a lot between then and now. He noticed that all four of them were now going. There was a good chance that, due to Sephiroth and Aleron if nothing else, that some of them weren't going to be coming back. Even if Ragnar's humanness wanted to deny that, Bahamut's experience with loss through the centuries made it all too clear. It seemed that nothing ever came that was worthwhile without a sacrifice first…

Ragnar hadn't noticed that his step had slowed until now, when he saw himself step over the edge well behind Cloud. He tried to snap out of it after that, and looked up to the others. Again, he forced a smile…but that soon faltered when the first person that he saw was Aerith. She was greeting him with a genuine hopeful smile…and much as he wanted too he couldn't return it authentically. The fateful moment was coming. Even if he could defeat Sephiroth and the NSA…something could still happen to push Aerith over the edge. It should have been alright… After all, he wasn't going to release Bahamut until after Sephiroth and Aleron were finished. But there were lots of things that could go wrong before then…

Apparently, his worry began to bleed through. Aerith's face turned to concern.

"…You alright?"

Ragnar hesitated a moment, but then snapped his head. "Um…yeah. I'm fine." He managed to choke out after a moment, forcing himself to grow more at ease. "I'm just…just a bit nervous, is all. I still have to address the troops and everything. This is going to be the big one…and I've got to think of something to say."

"Well, think fast." Cloud matter-of-factly answered as he set his bag down and looked to his watch. "You only have about two hours left."

"One hour…fifty one minutes, you generals of the slow timepieces."

On hearing this unexpected voice, all five people turned to the source…the ramp leading onto the ship. Ragnar blanched a bit as he recognized who it was…remembered what he had agreed to. The others were quite a bit surprised. As for Barret…his face tightened and his tone grew angry.

"What the hell… Who said she was comin' on my ship?!"

Dragging her way up the ramp like a pampered lady who had brought too much luggage was Lieutenant Maritza. She had no less than five bags strapped to her torso, each fat and overflowing. Most of them looked like they had scientific purposes rather than luggage, however. Two more heavy bags, bursting with materials, tools, and what looked like a fast food value meal were in her arms…one being dragged and the other over her shoulder. If that wasn't enough, she was dragging behind her on rollers a crate-sized container. Nevertheless, she looked bright and energetic as always, if not huffing and puffing the whole way. Again…Ragnar was stunned to see her again for the first time in a short while.

She looked even younger than before…no older than eighteen…

"That would be your commanding officer." Maritza huffed in between gasps, giving a smile and nod to Ragnar.

The general paled a bit, and turned back to Barret. The big man, in response, turned and glared at him.

"You didn' tell me I was gonna be shuttlin' her ass up north!"

Ragnar sighed and shrugged. "Last minute decision. She didn't tell me until today that she had to be on board the Palidor herself, and we're taking it off from here. I had to shove her somewhere. There was no time to rearrange things."

Barret continued to fume, but held his tongue as he muttered obscenities about having to "chauffer a Shinra wacko". In the meantime, Ragnar turned back to the lieutenant as she grunted up the last few steps.

"I thought you were supposed to put all of your equipment in the hold."

"I _did_." Maritza answered. "These are my personal effects. And by the way, you big strong titans of men…don't feel obliged at all to help a little old lady like me get this stuff on deck."

Cloud shrugged and crossed his arms at this. "Alright, I won't."

"…Ingrate." Maritza snapped as she pulled her body over the top.

Cloud blanched slightly here. Obviously, he had expected Maritza to go on further about how exactly she had helped him in the past. Although Ragnar knew the truth, he doubted that Tifa knew, or anyone else. After all, he said that he wasn't proud of it… A bit reluctantly, and to change the subject, he moved forward and grabbed one of the heavier bags off of Maritza's shoulder. It soon dragged his arm down…even with his added strength. He began to wonder exactly what she was bringing…

"The Palidor is already on board." Ragnar told her as she moved forward. "All we're waiting on is Lieutenant Harris to fly you in."

"Thanks just the same, General." Maritza answered, seeming to get a bit more of her cocky self as she said this. "But I think I'll supply my own pilot on this one."

The group gathered hesitated and looked to the woman in puzzlement.

"Um…excuse me?"

Maritza stopped dragging for a moment, and with a pant waved her head behind her. "I ran into a talented group of individuals who wanted to come along on our merry-old invasion, and they graciously volunteered to supply a pilot of superior skill from among their ranks."

Ragnar and the others looked to where she was motioning, back down the ramp. The young general was a bit surprised to see whow as there. With all that had been going on…he had nearly forgotten about them.

Standing plainly with arms crossed were the three remaining Turks.

Barret, who had never liked them, tensed up a bit. Cloud showed nothing. All the others showed mixtures of confusion. Ragnar himself, however, immediately put two and two together. He remembered how the Turks had told him that Colonel Maritza had been key in keeping them from knowing about Krystea until it was too late. As such, they couldn't have been too happy with him about not telling them the truth earlier. Yet even more confusing than that was why they apparently were the ones Maritza was talking about. They were actually working together?

Without another word, Reno began to walk up on the plank. The two others followed behind. Unlike Maritza, they had no luggage save for their weapons and ammunition. Perhaps some things were hidden in their suits, but other than that nothing.

"Room for three more, cap?"

The question was addressed to Barret. He snarled in response, and immediately grumbled as he threw his arms up. "Do whatever the hell ya' want. Obviously, it don't matter what I think… Everythin's the General's call now." He complained as he turned. "I'm gettin' outta here before anyone else gets let on that pisses me off…" He muttered over his shoulder before storming away.

Cloud crossed his arms as the three continued to ascend. "…So you decided to come? I didn't think we had offered you any money to join in this invasion."

"Hey, we're allowed to do some pro-bono work every now and then." Reno answered with a shrug.

"Somehow, you guys don't strike me as the kind of people who are big into altruism." Ragnar threw in.

Reno stopped and gave a shrug. "Hey, if you guys are trying to say we made a mistake in joining up on this mission, and think you don't need three more guys who could take five hundred apiece, then there's still more than enough time for us to turn back and return to our little apartment."

"It just strikes me as weird, given our past history, that you don't have some sort of alterior motive. Especially since for some reason you're teaming up with the woman you wanted to kill so much as look at a month ago." Ragnar continued.

Here, Elena frowned. "You've got a lot of nerve grilling us about that. You're the one who didn't tell us about her being here."

"So you could what? Kill our big advantage against the New Shinra?" Ragnar answered.

"Assuming she isn't playing you for a fool…" Reno answered…grinning in a none-too-subtle way. This caught Ragnar and the others…and they didn't like the way it sounded. "In which case we would have been doing you a favor. But if you can obviously look the other way for a common cause, then we can too."

"What common cause?" Tifa asked from behind the others.

Reno paused a moment, still smiling as he went for a cigarette. "You never told us your motives, why should we tell you ours?"

"If you want on this boat, you'll tell us." Cloud interjected.

"And who says we care if we're on your little trawler?" Reno calmly answered as he put the stick in his mouth and went for his lighter. "We're more likely to get blown out of the water if we do pile on this rust heap. But I know that Reno's the best pilot short of that farm boy in this entire region. It's your loss if we're not here to pilot your precious fighter."

The man paused to take a drag from the cigarette, and then removed it from his mouth as he casually looked up the ramp.

"Besides…you four honestly think that you can keep us from getting on the Northern Continent and back to Maritza simply by keeping us from being on this boat? It's like your strategy, General. You want us on the payroll so we can be under your regulation. Am I right? This is the only way you can keep any eyes on us."

Ragnar and the others stopped here. They turned and looked to one another. Tifa didn't look very easy, and Aerith's own apprehension was understandable. Cloud showed his normal grim self. Neither he nor Ragnar had liked that comment about Maritza possibly tricking them… Ragnar realized there wasn't exactly a lot of reasons to trust her at this point. She had only been marginally helpful so far. Most of their benefits were going to come from things that no one save her knew entirely about. And a traitor was the last possible thing they needed. She did seem to have all of her designs done just in time for this invasion, though it wasn't supposed to take place for two more weeks…

However, the Turks might have been a bit more trustworthy than they implied. They weren't ones to beat around the bush about stabbing you in the back. They just walked right up and did it if they were going to. And they were right in one regard. Only by letting them on board could they know for sure where they were and, to an extent, what they were doing. Having them along would be an asset if they were on their side. They definitely didn't have any love for the New Shinra. And as for Maritza…they should, at the bare minimum, favor them over her. They hadn't cheated them or lied to them…much. And they had to know that they'd be meeting up with Aleron on this trip…

Being the higher general, it was Ragnar's decision. Cloud would likely go along with it, no matter what it was. And so, he found himself finally reluctantly nodding.

"Good choice." Reno answered as he calmly resumed walking up the plank.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	69. The Operation Launches

This chapter runs a bit long. Basically it's two smaller chapters that weren't big enough to be posted alone. Hope you like it. By the way...the content gets a bit more explicit toward the end, although it's more suggestive than graphic.

_

* * *

_

60 Hours And Two Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus

"Hey kids! You about ready to turn-"

Reeve cut himself off in mid-sentence as he walked through the doorway into the bedroom. It was a sliding door, so he didn't have to involve any pushing. Inside was the kid's guest room that he kept in his own penthouse apartment within Isuzu Industries. He had one for adults too, but seeing as more children were starting to pop up in the lives of him and his immediate circle of friends, he thought it would be nice to have one for them too. There wasn't much to it. Sadly, Reeve was a product of things being more streamlined and bare-essentialled when it came to his own surroundings. There were some pieces of furniture to put clothing, a set of bunk beds, a few of those "beanbag" chairs, and a television that was wired via an internal network to the complete collection of two different video game systems. Other than that, anyone who stayed brought their own stuff.

Reeve had this place set up specifically for Marlene and Denzel. Luckily, he had plenty of time to get it put out before they showed up. It had been ready by today. He only wished they had been a bit more interested in it when they arrived. He had tried being nice, but he knew full well that he wasn't nearly as amiable as his feline alter ego. And neither of them seemed too incredibly thrilled to be there. In the end, he put on a movie and then had left them to watch. It was a pretty long one too. It was the first of a trilogy outlining some mythological conflict that had happened supposedly a few thousand years ago. It put Reeve to sleep every time he watched it. He had stopped in only after the first thirty minutes to ask if they wanted any ice cream, and then to tell them that he'd be in his office.

Normally, Reeve might have told them to go to bed earlier. Yet considering the circumstances, he let them stay up until midnight. He figured they'd want to at least be awake long enough to know that their guardians and parents were going, if they couldn't be there to send them off. Pretty soon, General Ragnar was going to be giving his address to commence Operation Dragon. He was debating whether or not to let them hear that. He wasn't sure if the content would be child appropriate. On the other hand, the children might already be asleep anyway, having passed out from the film. He had just come in to try and ask them if they were about ready to fall asleep, assuming they weren't already. The lights were off in the room, and so initially as the door slid open he thought they had already passed out.

And yet…on opening, what he saw made him stop. He saw dark shapes ahead…but they didn't look substantial enough to be children. His smile faded a bit, and he reached a hand over to the side for the wall lightswitch. He turned it on…and soon the room was flooded with light. When this happened his eyes widened.

The kids were gone.

Reeve froze a moment…but then told himself not to overreact. He instead stepped in a bit more, and then looked around the room more thoroughly. In particular, he looked to the bunk beds. Maybe they were already in them.

"Denzel? Marlene?"

But the beds were empty. They weren't in any corner of the room. The closet was wide open from where they had put their clothes in, but no one was there. Why would they be hiding there anyway?

Growing a bit anxious, but telling himself to stay calm, Reeve backed up and turned around. It was possible they could have gone somewhere while he was in his office. He became very self-absorbed during those times. Again, he called out their names, louder this time.

"Denzel? Marlene? Are you out here?"

No response. Reeve thought they would have wanted a midnight snack. He did get them their favorite ice cream. But when he went to the kitchen, rushing a bit now and calling all the way, he saw nothing. The next most likely place would have been the living room. Not there…and the television was off. Next was the bathroom, though both of them going together was highly unlikely… But nothing there either. He gained in speed and franticity as he went around the entire apartment. The guest room…his own bedroom…the exercise room…his lounge…his office…

Nothing.

Now, Reeve allowed worry to sink in. They weren't here. Something had happened. The worst fear was that they had been taken. If so…he hated himself immediately. How could he have been so blind or deaf to not hear someone come in and grab them if they were abducted? But as he thought harder…that was unlikely. There were no windows in this apartment. The main door was the only way in or out. And he had a security watchman who paced his hall…

Suddenly, it hit him. He turned from his office and rushed for the door. On reaching it, he let it slide open and then quickly stepped out. He scanned both directions of the hallway he emerged into, until he saw on the far left the back of an old watchman in one of those "official" uniforms. This wasn't a guard from the PPA. He was part of a night security service that Reeve hired. He was gray haired and far more "seasoned" than a young cutthroat private, but he had worked for Reeve for years and it didn't take a whole lot of skill to do this job other than a watchful eye and the use of a gun. However, he was also a bit afraid on seeing him. He didn't start working until a few hours ago, after Reeve and the kids had come in. He might have missed them if they went out…

"Lyle!" Reeve called out as he rushed up to him.

The night watchman turned and looked behind him. On placing his eyes on Reeve and recognizing him, his brow furrowed. "Mr. Reeve? When did you get back?"

The man ground to a halt, and began to look confused himself. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were out with those two youngin's swimming this whole time." The old man answered. "I thought it was weird you'd go on without them…"

Reeve hesitated here for a moment. What was he saying? However, he recognized one thing the man had said, and asked about that. "Did you see two children come through here?"

Lyle gave a nod. "Sure I did. But that had to be, oh…at least two hours ago at this point. They were in their swimsuits and had towels rolled up, and they said they were going to go for a swim in the company pool. They said that you had already gone down and were waiting for them. Now I know normally kids aren't allowed there, but I figured since you said you'd be having them by that they were alright. But I did think it was funny that you left them to go alone." The night watchman paused a moment here, and began to realize something. He gave a small frown. "…Those youngin's didn't pull a fast one on me, did they? Going where they're not supposed to be?"

Reeve believed the answer to this was in the affirmative…but he began to fear that it didn't have to do with what Lyle thought. He had told the kids that they could go swimming in the company pool, but that they had to be with him. He suggested it when they first arrived. However, both of them had been rather unenthusiastic about the prospect. Both claimed they were too tired, although they had brought their swimsuits and towels. If they had gone out…it wasn't to swim. If they had wanted that, they could have asked him and he would have taken them. More likely…this had been their alibi when they tried sneaking out behind Reeve's back and they had seen a man guarding the hall. So if they had snuck out, and hadn't alerted Reeve that they were going, then where were they? Where could they have wanted to go?

He realized there was only one place.

"Oh no…" Reeve said aloud, getting a worried look in his eye again.

Lyle caught this, and his own brow furrowed. "Now, now…don't you worry, Mr. Reeve." He soon assured him. "They may have gotten by me, but they're still in the building. There's no way they would have let a couple of kids in swimsuits just walk right out this time of night. Doors are locked up front anyway. Only way out would have been the loading docks, and even if they could get down there they wouldn't be slipping by any PPA soldiers."

Reeve paused again here and thought about this. Yes…that was true. They did have high security in that regard. All of the PPA's aces were up the sleeve of this industry, after all. Still…it didn't sit well with him. They obviously wanted to go to the shore…to go to Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, and Ragnar. And all of those crates that were pouring out of the building were headed in that direction…

Shock suddenly painted Reeve's face as he realized he had made a fatal mistake.

He remembered what he had told the kids when they first came in.

* * *

"Hey…you sure this crate is alright?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"The seal's hanging off of it."

"Just put it on. With as much as we're rushing, we couldn't afford to secure everything…"

* * *

_60 Hours Before The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Everyone was ready on board the _Dyne._

Everyone who was going to get on was on board. At the helm, Barret, acting as captain, stood among the rest of the PPA operatives who were functioning as crew. An oil tanker didn't need nearly as extensive a crew as a destroyer, but there were still several on deck. Mostly, the ones operating the new "weapons consoles" were there. The consoles themselves were little more than heavy remote switches that were strung along cables into the interior of the helm's cabin, but they sufficed. The ones actually operating the engines and the wheel were looking out the front and inhaling and exhaling slowly, their own nervousness already settling in. Unlike an armored destroyer, there was no display here. Although they had radar and targeting equipment, looking out the window was the main way to see where to go. It had been reinforced with plexiglass, but that would likely only protect from shrapnel or being cut apart if it shattered.

Ahead of them on the shore were dozens of ships. Many were destroyers, but others were the cobbled-together battleships that the PPA had made. Many of them were already in the ocean, but many more were still on shore, loading up as fast as they could. It wasn't until thirty minutes ago that the PPA had been able to focus solely on loading up. Now, full transports were coming out one after another, but there were still quite a bit left.

Yet as Ragnar looked at his watch and saw the final seconds tick off to midnight…it no longer mattered.

The youth inhaled deeply.

_This is it._

Ragnar looked down in front of him. This ship didn't have a communication's officer. If you wanted to say something, you got on the horn yourself. Such it was with Ragnar now. The radio console was in front of him. A small black transmitter attached by a coiled wire was in his hand. Here he was…about to make his final address. However…he could put this off for a few more moments. He had one last thing to do.

The radio was already on one channel, and so he put it to his mouth and spoke.

"Colonel Nanaki?"

_"Yes sir?"_

"How are we now?"

_"All but 2,000 troops have been loaded."_

"Those 2,000 stay, and are now under the command of Major Rui. My final command to her is to utilize them and the police to maintain order and move anyone who wishes away from the city or into a safe zone within the grounds. You know what area I'm excluding in that, correct?"

_"Yes sir."_

"What else?"

_"80 percent of munitions are loaded, but only 65 percent of artillery. Most of that is the heavier, newer artillery."_

Ragnar sighed. "…It will have to do. Prepare to launch."

_"Yes sir."_

Ragnar switched off, and then went to the console. He adjusted it to a new channel. After doing so, he pressed the call button. With a resounding echo, the call signal went off on every ship and every military outpost throughout the entire militarized zone of Midgar, Edge, the coast, and the navy. When that happened, everyone both on board and on the shore began to grow silent. All of them turned their attention away from their tasks and toward the nearest speaker. A grim demeanor came upon them, turning the dark and cold night darker and colder yet. Within the cabin, the crew inhaled deeply and held their breath. They'd be the ones privileged enough to be present with the general and see his actual face and body when he gave this address.

The youth was still nervous…and unfortunately, Bahamut's half was nervous about speaking as well. The esper's memory of a statistic on Etteca that showed that most people would rather die than speak in public didn't help. He had done this many times before…but this seemed bigger and more dynamic than all of them. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to say. In the end, he forced himself to speak aloud…and for once forgot to announce his name first. It didn't really matter, as it was.

"…I'm not really sure what to tell you all before Operation Dragon begins…" He started, making the still crowd stiller yet. "…This is it. This is what we've been fighting for three years for. I thank you all for coming with me this far. I imagined this day would come…but I still have trouble believing it's here myself. We left the Northern Continent with less than a thousand men…and we're coming back with over 280,000."

A few distant yells and cheers from the younger recruits went out over the landscape at this. But considering how grim Ragnar was, and how he still wielded the power to make those he spoke to feel as he felt, they quieted down soon and listened again.

"It means much to me that you all came this far. For all I said…you guys made this your fight before it really was. I know that's not easy. Sticking with me for this long also couldn't have been easy. I've offered you little incentive or reason to help me other than to help yourselves. I've gave you only barrack-style living and food, and I've taken your blood, sweat, tears, time, and lives… Many of you had to give up family, job, and way of life to go under the banner of the Planet Protector Army. For this I am eternally grateful…but, in all honesty, mere gratitude will not replace what I've taken from you.

"In retrospect…I wish I had been a much better leader. Perhaps the disasters that befell us time and time again could have been averted. Perhaps if I had been more patient or persuasive I could have saved many more of you. I can only say in good conscience that I tried my best every day. But I am only a man, and there are probably many who could have done much better. I'm sad to say that as a man I make mistakes. Again, this is grim consolation…and I hope you will never have to make a mistake as costly as the ones I have made.

"Yet despite all this, I do have some words of encouragement. I hope you will take them to heart. If you respect me as a man or a general, then that's great. If you don't…then that's alright so long as you can take a compliment. Perhaps it's better if you don't see me high and mighty above you but more as just some passerby who happened to see you all loading up for war and getting on board these ships…

"In life, there are always problems. Some are bigger than others. Some come on you quick. Some take a bit longer. When you first heard me speak to you, you saw a problem. You saw what the New Shinra were and what they represented. You could have thought to yourself that it was no big deal. You could have thought that it wouldn't have been so bad. You could have thought that they never would have succeeded…or that someone else could take care of it…or anything else to put it out of your mind. That's the easy path. That's the path most people take. That's the path we took with mako reactors, the first Shinra company, and selling our land and future for an easier life.

"But you all took the harder road… It's been a long one, a rough one, and one that many people probably don't understand. But if you have any value on my judgment or words…then believe me when I tell you it was the right one. You saw the problem and you agreed to do something about it. You were willing to sacrifice everything nearby so that you could have a future that would be safer and more guaranteed. You saw beyond tomorrow. This world is richer for having people like you…people who can see more than just beyond their own backyards or lives. People who can see what they do today can change the future. It can make a difference. You all chose to make a difference. You didn't let apathy or hopelessness stop you, but you stood up to be counted among those for changing the world. I am so proud of each and every one of you.

"Now is the final hour. This war is drawing to a close. And now, more than ever, is the future and destiny of this world in your hands. Over the next three days, the fate of this world…of your families, friends, cities, everything you value and love…will be decided. Now the threat is here. In eight hours…we will engage the NSA full force to destroy that threat.

"This is your finest hour. This is your greatest moment. For generations to come, your children and grandchildren will know how when the world was threatened with annihilation and slavery…you stood against it. You got up and were counted among the bravest and noblest people of all time. You fight not for king or country but for a peaceful world. This is the moment you dreamed of when you were young…when you saw so much bad happening in the world, and you wished that you could stand up and defend those who couldn't defend themselves against an oppressor. When you wanted to be a hero. This is the moment that everyone wishes they could live in to define themselves…to say that I did this one great thing and it changed the world. Every one of you has the chance tonight. Tonight…you make history. You make the world the way you want it. When you're fighting…remember that. Let it take you beyond what you alone can do…for you're fighting, and have fought, for a cause far greater than any of us."

Ragnar finally went silent after this. He took a moment to breathe and relax. He didn't look behind him. He didn't know how they were reacting on board the bridge, or how they were reacting out in the fleet. But things stayed silent. That much he had successfully carried out. He let the silence last for as long as he dared, but then swallowed again. They had a schedule to keep, after all.

"This is General Ragnar Vice. Move out. Full speed ahead."

* * *

One by one, the engines of the fleet roared to life…and the boats slowly pulled away from the shore.

Those still left behind, interrupted in the middle of their work, were still immobilized by what Ragnar had said. Some of them even felt shame now that they weren't going with the boats. Others felt nothing, save a desire that their comrades returned home safely. Those on board the boats were silent as well. Only in the cabins, where the commanding officers gave the orders to pull out, was any noise heard. That was swallowed up into the cold darkness. The other soldiers breathed uneasily on board their transports, going out into an offensive for the first time. Fully armed and equipped, they nervously eyed their hammocks and sleeping areas, uncertain of whether they could rest now even if ordered.

The Wutai Gold Navy soon pushed in front. In the dim light of the cloudy sky, their golden luster did not shine this time. However, they were streamlined and effective…unlike the boats beyond. There, mingled in an odd clump, were the ramshackle warships and transports floating among them. It was more a gaggle of odd boats fleeing a hurricane than a war party, it seemed. It paled in comparison, at least in terms of appearance, to the New Shinra Navy's own invasions. But they kept formation, and continued to pull out into the ocean.

It wasn't until a full ten minutes had gone by from Ragnar's order that Barret was finally able to yell a war cry and an insult to the Shinra…the first of such to occur among the entire fleet. Shortly thereafter, people forced themselves to unwind and relax. There was no turning back now…but the fighting hadn't started yet. For eight hours…they had to try and rest. Rest…and think about how much was at stake that morning.

* * *

_59 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Ragnar exhaled, letting out a long blast of puffy white air. He shuddered slightly in the cold. Even accustomed as he was, being on deck was a stretch for him. It had been that way ever since the sky had turned dark… He had a feeling it had something to do with the two enemies he would soon encounter…but even Bahamut didn't know what. And though they still had some time left, it was nearly impossible for him to think about anything else.

His eyes had adjusted to the blackness of the night, and he now looked out over the railing of the _Dyne_ to see hundreds of ships sloshing along through the water as they made their way to the north. It seemed especially cold tonight. Though it should have been warming up by now, the world seemed locked in a grim, icy state. Now it did little to raise his spirits or that of anyone else. Even the breezes of the ocean seemed a bit more stagnant out here than they did normally. Whether it was Aleron or not…the world seemed to be preparing for the death that was coming…

Ragnar moistened his lips and exhaled. What exactly was going to happen to them all?

"You should be in bed, kid."

The young general turned to the sound of the voice. He found himself looking back to the deck. A bit behind him stood Cloud. He was still in his full uniform, having not even stripped his armor yet.

"So should you." Ragnar answered.

"But I'm older. That gives me the authority to order you to go to sleep." Cloud responded.

"I don't remember ever including that in the duties of commanding officers."

"I can also kick your ass."

Ragnar snickered a bit. "I'll head inside in a minute." He answered. "I just can't sleep yet. I wanted some more time to relax…just be alone by myself for a while."

Cloud hesitated and crossed his arms. He looked out to the sea himself. After inhaling once, he gave a nod. "Yeah…I can understand that." He answered. "Last time I got ready to head up north I needed some time to think too. I had already decided that I was going to go alone if I had to…but I still needed to clear my head. I had run too fast into too many things already at that point." He paused after this, and let out a snicker. "Funny… Until that day I always went off by myself to get ready for something like this. But that night…"

He slowed down a bit here, still looking out to the ocean. His pause made Ragnar focus a bit harder on him. At last, he finished.

"…I spent it with Tifa. That was the first time I had ever done that…"

Cloud trailed off a bit here. Ragnar kept his eyes on him. However, the ex-mercenary said no more. He couldn't tell if he was thinking now, or if he had trailed off intentionally. In either case…he suddenly felt as if Cloud was hinting at something. A few more seconds went by, before Cloud looked down and cracked something of a smile to Ragnar. He began to turn to go back to his own cabin.

"…Good night."

Ragnar didn't answer, and continued to look at him as he turned completely around and walked back to his part of the ship. His cabin entrance was on the other side of the ship, and so he had to go around the uplifted part in order to go back. He was out of view before he returned. As for Ragnar…he was left alone on deck.

For a few brief seconds, Ragnar stood there. He thought a bit about what Cloud had said. When he did, his mind went away from the coming battle and focused more on something nearby… When he had thought about this long enough…he reached a decision. He turned his body around the rest of the way and began to walk back to his part of the deck. His own cabin was right behind him…but he ignored this and went on down a bit further.

Barret's oil tanker wasn't a luxury liner by any means, but he had allowed all of his closer friends spaces in the cabins on board. Although Ragnar thought they should have shared in order to save room for more troops, the man had insisted that each have their own room. Such it was with Cloud, Ragnar, Tifa, and Aerith. Ragnar eventually consented to this. The rooms themselves were barely large enough for a bed and a desk. They were only slightly bigger than a standard prison cell. However, they sufficed. Ragnar was used to far worse. After a few moments, he arrived at a different doorway on the side of the boat.

The youth stood in front of it, hesitated momentarily, but then inhaled and gave a knock on the door.

"Come in." Was the reply he received.

Ragnar was a bit nervous about that, but he inhaled again and went for the doorknob. A turn later, and he was stepping inside the room.

It was small within, much like his own chamber. The one bag belonging to the owner was unceremoniously dumped in the corner, although it had been opened and a few things had been removed. They were sitting on the chair and desk, which rocked a bit from time to time due to the boat's pitch. On the bed itself sat the occupant.

Aerith's eyes were closed as she tucked her legs beneath her. She was concentrating now, looking like she was meditating or something of the same nature. She hadn't yet changed into her own uniform, and as a result she had a more "casual" and "less rigid" tone about her with how her dress spilled around her folded legs. The lights were dimmed, but even in the darkness she seemed to radiate with a warm, bright aura. When Ragnar saw her in the dim light, looking at her perfect innocent face…he once again felt a bit weak within before he stepped forward a bit more and shut the door behind him. After that, he was left standing and staring at her as she continued to sit and focus.

"…Am I interrupting you?" Ragnar finally asked.

Aerith's eyelids parted.

"No." She answered. "I was just trying to contact the Planet again."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow here. "Trying?"

"I wanted to know what I was supposed to do." Aerith continued. "I still don't know how I am going to be able to do what I promised. I thought the Planet might tell me now that I'm headed for them…but it's no use. As we get closer to them…the Planet seems to be getting weaker."

Ragnar didn't like the sound of that.

"…So does that mean we're right about what we've suspected all this time? That they are draining the Planet in some way? That's why it's always dark and cold?"

"I don't know." Aerith answered as she began to shift out of her meditiative posture. "But I have a feeling it's something more than that. Not even Jenova was able to feed on this world without 'leeching' it; causing some sort of disturbance in the Lifestream. There has been none."

Ragnar hesitated for a moment after hearing this. However…he really didn't want to think about Sephiroth and Aleron right now. There'd be time for that later. He had to try and relax a bit first. And so, after both of them were silent for a while, and Aerith extended her legs off the side of her bed, Ragnar looked back up to her and spoke a bit quieter.

"Are you nervous?"

Aerith smiled a bit at this, as if it was funny. "That goes without saying."

"You really want to do this?" He asked her after a bit longer. "You don't even know exactly what you have to do."

"I didn't know last time either." Aerith simply answered.

Ragnar didn't want to think about that, however. His head bowed a little. Again, there was a pause between the two of them.

"That's part of it this time around…" The Cetra continued, looking out at the wall and not to him. "A small part of me remembers that pain…and doesn't want it again. But I choose to ignore it."

Ragnar wasn't sure that was the smartest course of action. At least…he wasn't sure if it was the course of action that he wanted for her.

The woman turned and looked to him, standing there with his head bowed.

"…Is there something you came here to tell me?"

Ragnar inhaled sharply. He seemed to be steadying himself. Once he had done this, he turned and slowly walked over to where Aerith was. She watched him, but didn't stop him. Once he reached her bed, he turned and sat himself down on it. The woman watched him now, but he didn't turn to look to her. He kept his eyes to the ground.

"…If I told you not to get off this boat, would you do it?"

Aerith reacted a bit here. She seemed to understand what this was about now. When that happened, she smiled a bit again. She reached over and placed her hand on Ragnar's shoulder.

"I decide when and how to risk my life, the same as the rest of you."

Ragnar paused.

"…So I guess that means you're prepared to die again, if you have to."

The woman's smile faltered.

"…Aren't you?" She simply responded.

She had him there, he realized. Perhaps it was a sense of chivalry that had gone beyond duty or training and had become part of the genetic makeup, but males continued to value the safety of females over their own sex. They had more intrinsic worth to them. Of course…where Ragnar and Aerith were concerned, it was a different matter entirely for him…

"I…" Ragnar began to answer…but then cut himself off. He didn't want to say the next part right away, thinking he would give away something he had never told Aerith. But then…he began to remember, and let it spill out. "…I don't want to see you dead again."

Aerith looked on at him a bit longer after hearing this. She didn't react in any other way. The sounds of water rushing against the ship went out, letting out a gurgle against the hull. She blinked once, and then leaned in a bit closer. What she said next caught Ragnar off guard.

"…Why did you come with Cloud to resurrect me?"

Ragnar was so taken aback by this that he actually turned and looked to her in surprise. However, her face was perfectly calm and serious. She didn't look at him hard, but her look wasn't too soft either. It was focused on him and wanting an answer…a true answer. Ragnar was surprised. He didn't even think that she still thought about that time. However, based on the look…his basic prepared response of "I was going with Cloud" or "I wanted to meet the woman who saved the Planet" seemed to disappear. He was so caught off guard by this that he couldn't think of anything that was a lie or a half truth.

He turned his head down a moment later. His face smoothed a bit, but he swallowed. When he spoke again…his voice was slower and quieter.

"…I had seen you before that day."

Aerith didn't answer. She just kept listening.

"…I told you that I used to live in the City of the Ancients. But I never told you the first day I bathed there. I did so in the central pond. When I was there…I noticed something on the bottom…"

Again, the woman stayed silent.

Ragnar swallowed again. "…You were perfect. You were like an angel that had fallen asleep until judgment day. I was scared at first. I didn't know why a woman could be there. If she was dead…I didn't know why she looked so flawless. I went out of the pool as fast as I could. I didn't go there again. At first…I thought it was because I didn't want to swim in the same pool as a dead person." Pause. "But now…now I realize it was because I thought I was too dirty to ruin that perfect burial ground...or something. I think somewhere inside me I knew that you were a Cetra, before anyone else told me." Another pause. "…I think somehow I knew you were the one who kept speaking to me."

Finally, Aerith's face grew confused. "…What?"

"I never told you the truth, Aerith." Ragnar continued, keeping his head lowered, but his voice growing quieter. "I never told you what Bahamut told me the day he junctioned to me…brought me back with all of this power."

The Cetra's eyes widened slightly, as she heard at last the reason for Ragnar's ability. But he didn't stop. He kept going in the soft voice.

"I'm an artificial you, Aerith. I was an experiment of the Shinra Corporation. When they lost you…they made me. They made me a half-Cetra. I was male…so I wasn't as far along as you. But I've been getting there. I hear the Planet along with you when we're in the garden together. And I heard your spirit calling out to me in the City of the Ancients. Perhaps it was the Planet itself…but it spoke through you. I knew you before I met you."

Ragnar finally turned and looked to Aerith here.

"I came with Cloud because I wanted to make sure it would happen. I wanted to save the camp…but that wasn't the real reason. I wanted to meet a true Cetra…but that wasn't the real reason either. Deep down inside…I went north with Cloud for _you_, Aerith. I wanted to know _you_."

Aerith stared on at him, her lip hanging slightly now. What Ragnar had just said was a tremendous amount for her to hear. Yet she knew immediately that he wasn't lying. It was all true. And what more…she realized she wasn't that surprised. Just like he had known these things deep inside him…she realized now that she knew the same. Somehow…she knew that he was a Cetra as well. A part of her had always known it. Perhaps she hadn't said it because it couldn't be true…but now it seemed to fit. Suddenly…it seemed natural that it would have taken him this long to develop his powers. All of the inconsistancies seemed to make sense to her now, as if something within her mind told her the truth…some part of her own body and soul sorted it out.

But most of all…she recognized something else. A distant memory was finally sparked.

She realized why she felt at ease around him. She realized why she seemed to be able to let go and feel safer with him. She realized why she had first wanted him to go out with her. It wasn't just childish flirting. And it wasn't coincidence.

She knew now, while she had been "asleep"…while she had "dreamed" of curing hundreds of children and summoning Holy to finish Meteor…she had dreamed of him too.

She had known him before she had met him as well. Whenever she had eased her way into the voices of the Lifestream, or felt herself being called on to her eternal rest…she lingered back because of this one soul. The one unusual flame flickering in the land of the living called her back time and time again. She could see what happened to him…and she called out to him again and again…sometimes to awaken within him his true self…sometimes to warn him of danger… But always she was drawn to him. That was why she wasn't afraid of him the first night. That was why his voice comforted her. That's why she knew she could trust him from the day they met.

Was there truly such a thing as destined people? Was her death and resurrection, in fact, in some small way in the great scheme of things…designed to "delay" her until the time came for her to meet him? For the last two Cetra to meet? That although she was dead and he was an experiment…that they were meant to be together?

Ragnar looked away. His face began to turn pale. He was fearful now. He stood up while he nervously exhaled. Moistening his lips, he began to make for the door.

"…I've said too much." He grimly stated as he walked.

In moments, Ragnar was at the door. He reached out for the knob, and began to turn it. Yet before he could get very far, he felt a touch on his shoulder.

The youth paused for the briefest moment on feeling this. The touch was light and soft, but also distinctly meant to stop him. After hesitating, he turned back around.

He never got to see clearly how she looked…for before he could fully realize how Aerith appeared she pressed her lips against his.

Ragnar was surprised for the briefest moment…before that faded. His eyes widened only for a second before closing again. Like Aerith, he too closed his own, and soon he was returning the kiss. It wasn't mild this time or brief, like so many had been before. This time, it quickly became stronger and deeper. He felt his head lower down over hers as he used his slight edge on size to come in closer. After that…he thought only of one other thing besides Aerith, and then only for a moment.

_Master…if you're in there…just for a little while…pull yourself back. I want this to just be me and her._

He felt the briefest hesitation in his limbs…but then he felt himself suddenly seem weaker and less cognent than before. It was only slight, because he was one with Bahamut now. But even the great esper knew what it meant to be in love. He also knew what it meant to want to be alone with the one you loved. Soon he had faded somewhat, and Ragnar thought no more of him.

As he continued to kiss Aerith, the youth felt his arms raising and encircling her. Even with his thin frame, his own small muscles made himself larger than her, and he soon began to bring her closer to him. Aerith herself raised her arms and placed them around his neck, as if to pull herself more into him. They broke in kissing for a moment, but then did so again. They began to move as they pulled themselves in tighter where they were. At last…it seemed as if everything that had been impeding them had broken down. To Ragnar and Aerith alike…it seemed as if they were finally meant to be united. Their love that had been growing now came out at once and grew in intensity quickly. They didn't want to hold back anymore.

Ragnar made the first move. As he continued to hold Aerith, his fingers began to move for her outer jacket edge. He crept forward only slowly…not sure if he should go any further.

Aerith didn't stop him. She began to pull her arms back to go for his uniform collar.

Ragnar and Aerith had never thought of going this far before. Not with anyone. But now…it seemed the time. Both of them realized the other was perfect for them. They wanted no one else. Not tonight. Not ever. Aerith had become a million times more wonderful in Ragnar's embrace. She felt like something pure and heavenly as he kissed her. To Aerith, Ragnar finally felt like the proverbial "bone of my bone and flesh of my flesh". Until now she had always felt alone in some way…but now she felt complete at last. She felt so peaceful and content in his arms… As if there was already a link between them, the last of the Cetra, they knew their intentions.

Soon, Aerith was beginning to unbutton Ragnar's tunic as he pulled off her outer jacket, and both of them, still holding and kissing, began to make their way back to Aerith's bed.

Ragnar wasn't sure he could remember anything after that…save feeling good. He had never felt so good in his life. But it was a blur of emotion and feeling that defied words. He remembered both of them kissing more and more intently as their clothes came off one by one. It felt to him like drinking some sort of nectar of the gods with each taste. Aerith, on her part, for a brief moment, felt as carefree and loose as nature itself. She forgot about the ship and the mission and thought only of Ragnar. The moments of bliss could have lasted a few minutes or an hour. Time lost its meaning when they thought only of themselves together.

But the chaotic feeling ended at last. Both of them still felt wonderful, but when they parted somewhat, still holding each other, and both went to rest on the bed, they both took a moment just to breathe. Yet that ended soon. And when it did, Aerith and Ragnar rested on each other, still holding onto one another on that single bed.

Ragnar felt like he could kiss Aerith forever. He wished that time could stop, and he could just be here with Aerith forever. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. As she rested her head in the crook of his neck, he only felt more dreamlike and happy as he felt her soft hair against his skin, and the smell of her filled his nostrils. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want to close his eyes or sleep. He was afraid that she'd vanish…that this would be a dream or vision.

Aerith herself had never felt so peaceful and content. In her troubled life, she had always had to be on edge about something. But not tonight. Everything seemed to make sense now. As she heard Ragnar's heart slow down in its beating, she felt that she could see her whole life ahead of her now…and it was happy. If day and night passed and she was still holding on to Ragnar, it didn't matter. Nothing could interrupt it or make her sad if she had him next to her. She thought it had to be a dream. Was it fair, after all she had been through, after all that was still ahead, for her to be happy? Was it profane for any mortal to be so happy? She didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel as joyful as she did now.

Ragnar's own head finally shifted. His mouth lowered next to Aerith's ear as she continued to rest against him. When it reached it, he whispered softly into it. He dared speak no louder, not to disturb the fair creature in his arms…and not to shatter this perfect moment if it was a dream.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Tifa huffed again as she pinched her abdomen once more. She let her body go down, and then went up again. The floor of her cabin was icy cold, but she made herself continue to perform crunches. She was working at a furious pace, but she forced herself to keep going. She was nervous, and last time she had gotten into a fight after being severely out of practice, she got her rear end handed to her. She wanted to make sure she was at her best.

"You should probably be resting."

Tifa stopped in the middle of a crunch here. She was breathing hard and sweating now. However, she also turned and looked up to see who had spoken with some surprise. She had been breathing so much that she hadn't noticed that the door to the cabin was open. Standing there with arms crossed and leaning in the doorway was Cloud.

The woman smiled a bit, though she kept breathing hard. "You should learn to knock before you barge in wherever I am, but I guess if you haven't learned that by now you never will."

Tifa breathed once more after saying this, but then began to roll up to stand again. As for Cloud, he stepped inside the room himself. "Anyway…why are you still awake?" Tifa asked.

"Trying to thaw out the kid's cold feet." Cloud simply answered as he shut the door behind him.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Tifa asked in response.

"Probably not." Cloud answered.

Tifa smiled a bit and snickered. "You've really changed."

The ex-mercenary turned his head a bit more to Tifa at that, and looked confused. "Changed?"

"You're actually trying to be a bit funny now." She answered, still smiling. "I used to have to needle you for weeks to get a smile out of you. That kid really did something for you."

Cloud gave a snort to this. "I think you got that reversed. I'm the one who keeps bailing him out."

Tifa raised an eyebrow here. "Oh?" She answered. "What about that time in the second battle with the New Shinra?"

"That doesn't count." Cloud answered indignantly. "I was tricked."

"Even that's different. You used to just be 'whatever' and then you'd go off to be by yourself."

Cloud gave another small chuckle at this. The thing was Tifa was right. He noticed that he was different ever since meeting that kid. He couldn't really say why. Maybe he liked to be condescending for a change. His whole life, he had usually been looking up to everyone. Now he finally had someone who had to look up to him. Maybe it was because he was part Cetra. It looked like all the people who were part Cetra in his life had a way of changing his personality.

He wasn't sure…but for some reason he felt a connection to this guy. He had run into a lot of would-be heroes in his time…but he bonded with this one. Before he knew it, he was shaking his head and vocalizing it.

"…I really don't know what it is with me and him." Cloud finally said out loud. "Something about him just made me start thinking more about there being more to life than just my delivery job. He made me want to go forward in my life for some reason. Maybe it was because he had to miss out on so much of his own."

Tifa crossed her arms and crooked her head a bit.

"Maybe it's because you have a friend at last."

Cloud looked up at this, and gave Tifa yet another confused look. "What are you talking about? What about the others-"

"How many times a year do you visit Barret?" Tifa simply answered. "How often do you call up Cid? Do you actually like sitting around and talking to Red XIII? I know half the time you can't stand Yuffie…"

Cloud frowned a bit here. "Are you trying to say that they're not really my friends?"

"No." Tifa answered. "I'm trying to say that they're not enough like you for you to really be good friends with them. Ragnar's a lot like you. He takes charge a lot. He's been through a rough life. And he thinks he's the only one who can take care of the people he cares about."

The ex-mercenary paused a bit here.

"…I just feel better knowing they're in my hands."

Tifa took a few steps forward. "Well, until a few years ago, you didn't trust your own hands enough with those you loved. I think what Ragnar did for you was remind you why you started fighting in the first place. You were so caught up in the battle that you didn't focus so much on what we're fighting for. There's a lot to look forward to in the future. You should take time out to enjoy it."

Cloud paused again here. Once more…Tifa had him. As he stopped for a moment to consider this, he thought again of what was coming. Of course, there was his marriage to Tifa coming up. Then there was his adoption of Denzel.

Yet as he thought about it a bit more…he realized he had even more than that. He had many good friends who'd do anything for him. He had a home and a community that made him happy, grim as he might always be about it. Aerith was alive again. And…it was like Tifa said. He did have a real friend that he felt very close to. Though his life hadn't been very merry…he had a lot to be thankful for now. By all rights, he should have been insane or dead by now. But he wasn't…and his life now looked better than many.

The ex-mercenary's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a clicking ahead of him. He looked, and saw that Tifa had stopped right in front of him. Her arms were still crossed, but she looked up to his face and smiled. On seeing it, he nearly smiled again himself. He loved that smile. He had always loved it. That was the first thing he had liked when he had first come to Nibelheim all those years ago. He didn't even mind how the other kids didn't like him for being new…because he got to see that smile every day…

_Where did mom and me move from again?_

And here she was. This was the woman of his dreams. He had hoped and wished that one day he and Tifa would be together…but he had never really believed it. Even that night he made that silly promise… They had barely known each other. But she had taken it to heart and so had he. And now…here they were. Fate or destiny had brought them together. She was genuinely, honest and truly, the only woman he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And seeing her here now, looking up into his eyes…he began to realize something clear that he had always doubted before… She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Out of all the other boys or men in the world…she chose the quiet neighbor boy next door. She would do…and had done…anything for him, just like he would do…and had done…anything for her.

_I'm going to war. I'm headed straight for a firefight. I'm going to fight my worst enemy again, and he and his new wife are stronger than I've ever encountered. The fate of the world, Denzel, Marlene, and who knows how many more are hanging in the balance…_

_…And I have a perfect life._

_There's nothing I would want to change for anything in the world._

When Cloud realized this…he finally smiled as well. Before Tifa knew what was happening, and letting out a mild cry of surprise, Cloud spun around, scooped her up in his arms, and kissed her on the lips. Surprised as she was, a smile soon came over Tifa as well, and she readily returned it…not really caring what brought it on. Yet as their lips locked, she felt one of his arms shift down to her legs, and soon raised them up as well. He was soon carrying her. As he broke off from kissing, she noticed that he began to walk forward.

Tifa was still smiling, but a bit confused. "What are you doing?"

"What you said…taking time out to enjoy my life." Cloud simply answered, still smiling.

The woman, at this point, turned and looked behind her to see where Cloud was going. She soon realized it was to her bed. She turned back to Cloud after this, still smiling and now understanding.

"You _have_ changed." She told him…in a tone that showed she was perfectly pleased with this.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	70. Day Of Falling Comets

This chapter was actually done a little while ago, but I've been delayed in getting it out. Here you are.

_

* * *

_

52 Hours And 30 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus

The envoy was rather nervous this morning, to say the least. Luckily for him, he wasn't expected to do any frontline fighting…and the infantry wouldn't even be landing for hours. Yet that didn't change the fact that it was only thirty minutes until time…and the main battle was about to begin.

It didn't matter that it was still dark out. It was always dark now, what with the sky always overcast. He still knew daylight was coming, even if it wouldn't show itself for another few hours yet. Still…it seemed even colder than before now. Perhaps it was because they were going further north…although the envoy thought it was a bit too cold even for that. He was wearing his issue overcoat, and yet still he had to struggle not to chatter in the breeze that blew over the deck of the _Dyne_. His collar was turned up, but still the wind soaked in and pierced him.

The fleet, though still silently making its way forward, was coming to life. The divisions were waking. The guns were being warmed up. The engineering crews were coming to life. The first row of ships was already on red alert status in case the New Shinra launched a pre-emptive strike before they hit. A chill not caused by cold was going through the entire army as the final campaign drew nearer and nearer toward beginning. And here, on board the _Dyne_, some of the newest secret weapons of the PPA were beginning to be switched on deep within its hull. The man could already hear them making strange hums as they came to life. What exactly they would do was still a mystery to most everyone.

However, in the midst of all of this, four people were still missing. Three were high officers within the PPA, and they should have been on deck thirty minutes ago. The captain was now getting rather irate. In the end, he had called him to go and wake them up and get them on deck. Time was quickly running out, and even if they weren't going to be doing direct battle they had to be up. The envoy himself knew that two of them were generals of the PPA. He had a feeling they had their reasons for not being up yet, but apparently Captain Barret didn't care. And so, off he had gone with instructions to go in four different doors and tell them what time it was.

Windy and cold as it was, the envoy finally made it to the first door. He had no idea what order that the doors came in, but he knew that three of them had officers and one of them had a friend of the general's. Since he had to wake them all up, it didn't really matter. Once he stood at the first doorway, he turned around, straightened himself out, and then knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he turned the knob and opened it up.

"Begging your pardon, sir…" He started out as he opened it. "But the captain has requested your-"

The envoy cut himself off as he looked around the corner. To his puzzlement, the room was empty. The bed looked unslept in. A duffel bag was in the corner and had been opened, but it was hardly unpacked. It was as if someone had dumped it in there and then left. The envoy's face became puzzled, and he pulled his head back and shut the door. He was sure that the captain had directed him to this room…but no one had been in there all night…

Frowning a bit, wondering if he was remembering wrong, the envoy leaned away, turned, and began to make for the next door instead. Within a moment he reached it, and gave a shrug as he decided to try this. Once again, he gave a knock on the door, and then without waiting for a reply again grabbed the knob and opened it.

"Begging your pardon, sir…but-"

"What the hell-?!"

"ACK!"

The envoy's head turned the corner momentarily…and saw that there was more than one person in the room…and they were both in the same bed. He also noticed several other things that immediately made him turn white as the sound of a woman screaming and immediately trying to hide herself in the bed's blanket pierced his ears. Turning from white to red, he immediately ducked back out and slammed the door shut again.

There was the sound of commotion within, before the furious voice of General Cloud sounded through the door.

"Don't you know how to wait for an answer before barging into someone's room?!"

The envoy swallowed.

"Sorry, sir! Very sorry, sir!" He yelled back through the door as he heard scrambling for clothes on the other side. "But the door wasn't locked, and I was afraid you were still asleep, and-"

_"Wait for an answer next time! That's an order!"_

"Yes sir!" The envoy answered with a gulp. He hesitated a moment as he began to hear a woman cursing in a low voice, soon joined in by a man muttering. But after a second, he managed to speak up again. "Um…sir?"

"What?" Cloud snapped back in an irritated voice.

"C-C-Captain Barret requests that you both come to the bridge along with General Ragnar…as we are less than thirty minutes before beginning the attack."

"Huh?" He heard in response. There was a pause, which was probably the man checking his watch. "Oh hell…" He heard a moment later. When he spoke up again, his voice was less angry and more appreciative. "Thanks for the alert, private…although I wish you would have simply said that through the door like you're doing now."

The man swallowed again, but then nodded. "You're welcome, sir. I'll be off now."

Still nervous at having barged in on such a scene, the envoy turned and readily walked away from the room as fast as he could, not wanting to see General Cloud or…was that Commander Tifa? At any rate, not wanting to see either of them again for a long time and hoping they didn't recognize his face if they were still angry later. Soon he had rounded the deck of the ship and was on the opposite side, now moving alongside the row of doors on that side of the ship. Here were the next two doors he was supposed to knock on.

Trying to steady himself, the envoy walked on a short distance until he came to another doorway. He swallowed here and composed his nerves a bit more. Once he was calm enough, he reached up and knocked. He nearly reached for the doorknob again…but this time stopped himself. At any rate, there was no answer.

The man paused a bit longer, but then knocked again. He tried a bit louder this time. Yet there was still no reply.

"Um…General Ragnar?" He called through the door. "Are you in there?"

No response.

The envoy began to think this room was deserted…which led him to think that General Ragnar and his "friend" might actually be in a similar situation to the one he just witnessed. However, this particular room seemed clean. Still, he realized he had to make sure, in case the person was sleeping. Fearing the worst, the envoy called out through the door again.

"…I'm going to open the door and see if you're still asleep now…"

No answer. Nervously clutching his fist once, the envoy took the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door wide. His head peeked in afterward…

…And immediately pulled back. He slammed the door shut behind him as he turned red again, and began to think of himself as an idiot. Soon after, he heard a woman moan as she began to stir on the other side of the doorway. The person…or rather people…inside had indeed still been asleep…but they were still in the same situation as General Cloud. The man couldn't help but get a fleeting thought as he stood there.

_Man…couldn't they have waited until after the operation?_

_Then again…if we all die on this…_

"Mmm…Ragnar…"

The envoy immediately went rigid as he heard a soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Uh…yeah?"

"I think someone's at the door for you…"

"Oh…" He heard in a sleepy reply. However, a moment later he heard a much more alert one. "Oh! What time is it?" A pause. "Damnit! It's less than thirty 'til! I gotta-" Another pause. "Oh no…I fell asleep in here! I meant to go back before dawn!"

Another pause on the other end. "Oh boy…" A nervous-sounding woman answered.

Immediately, the voice dropped lower. "Just don't say anything… I don't think he knows you're here."

"Technically…_you're_ in _my _room" The woman answered in a whisper, which was still quite clear through the door.

"Hopefully he doesn't know that." Ragnar whispered back. Finally, he spoke out again, this time clearly in his more "official" tone. "Um…yes…yes, private. What is it?"

The envoy, who had heard every word, decided to go along with his general's "ruse". "Um…uh…sir, Captain Barret requests you and General Cloud on deck immediately. We are currently less than thirty minutes from the Operation commencement site."

"Yes…very good…" Ragnar hurridly answered. "I'll…I'll be right out, as soon as I…have my tunic buttoned. Thank you, private."

The envoy tried to forget what he saw as he gave a nod, and then turned to try and get back as fast as possible. He had a feeling he didn't have to bother knocking on the last door. But as he began to leave…he suddenly heard a call behind him.

"No…wait a minute!"

Immediately, the envoy froze in his step, and turned his head back to the doorway.

A pause came on the other side, as if whoever was there was thinking of something. An idea seemed to come to the general, and he spoke out again.

"Give this message to Captain Barret…"

* * *

_52 Hours And 15 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

The fleet was really coming to life now.

With only fifteen minutes until the point of conflict, everyone was being prepared. The fighters were getting ready to deploy, and the pilots were headed out. The gunners began to run the final checkups on their targetting arrays. The destroyers began to move around to make a better firing regime. Those on board the transports woke up and began to prepare themselves. Many of them prayed. After all…they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from instant annihilation until they reached the shore. It was still dark outside at the moment, but now a bit of darker gray began to show up on the horizon. And even farther away…the illuminated coast of the Northern Continent began to grow visible. They too were beginning to warm up for the invaders they saw on their radar.

And within the hold of the _Dyne…_certain individuals began to prepare as well.

Reno finally got his first good look at this "secret weapon". Although they had decided on Rude being the one to fly it, he and Elena had come down to see them off. Personally, he thought that Rude would be a lot safer than him over the next few hours. He didn't trust this pile of metal as far as he could throw it. Then again…he wasn't sure he could trust this machine either.

The "launch bay" of the _Dyne_ was really nothing more than a space for receiving cargo. It was metallic, grated, full of exposed machinery, and stank of crude oil. It seemed like a fire hazard to Reno. He also didn't like the few patches of rust he noticed. Maritza had moved most of her "toys" to this area. They were mostly still covered with canvas too, save for the one they would be using.

The fighter in question was called the Palidor. General Ragnar named it after another esper, seeing as he had some sort of thing for them. Yet it looked mostly like a Phoenix. It was a bit longer, and appeared to be able to hold more missiles and bombs. Most conspicuous, however, was the second cockpit. Apparently, another seat was right behind the pilot's chair, facing back-to-back with it. This really confused the Turk. What good was that supposed to do?

He didn't know, but Maritza seemed rather pleased with it. She had been up all night taking components from her luggage and putting it into the Palidor. Apparently, she didn't want it to be operational until she was ready to use it. Now she was fixing one last plate of circuitry into the controls in the back seat. Apparently, she was going to be using that. She soon finished this, and began to rise to get out from the cockpit, turn onto the ladder, and lower herself back to the floor of the cargo area.

While she did, the clicking of footsteps was heard nearby. Reno and Elena turned to look and see who it was, and saw a familiar face soon after.

Frowning a bit, and looking displeased with his appearance, Rude came forward. Although he still had his sunglasses, his black suit had been swapped out for an insulated flight suit, PPA issue. He seemed to not be comfortable wearing it over his usual clothes. Despite him being silent, he continued to show this message as he nervously held his helmet in one arm.

Elena, seeming to read his mind, merely shook her head. "You've got to, Rude. What if you get shot down and you go into the ocean? You'd freeze before anyone could pick you up."

Rude merely kept his frown and said nothing.

"Alright boys and girls, we're all set." Maritza merrily spoke as she got off the ladder and turned to face the others.

Reno kept his arms crossed. "You seem pretty happy about this whole operation. Guess you don't expect to die on it."

"Well, I shouldn't unless Rude here plans on being suicidal in his flying." Maritza simply answered as she gestured to him.

"What exactly are you going to do anyway?" Elena asked.

"I'm afraid that's still my little secret until it's time." The woman innocently answered.

"Less than fifteen minutes until launch, and it's still not time?" Reno asked incredulously.

Maritza shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a woman who likes to wait until the last minute."

* * *

_52 Hours And 10 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"I…uh…I really don't know 'bout this."

"Oh, come on, Barret." Aerith answered in her old "teasing" voice.

"Are you sure that now's the time for this?" Barret protested, still looking rather uneasy. Normally he might have been more aggressive about this, but seeing as he was the person who was needed to carry this out, he was more nervous.

However, Ragnar was positive that this was what he wanted. Bahamut's half only gave him support for it. He had been in a situation like this over a thousand years ago, and still regretted that he had not had time for this before. Coupled to Ragnar's latest thoughts, he had already decided. And he didn't care if anyone else was watching on the bridge. He wanted this done.

"You're the captain on board the _Dyne._" Ragnar reminded him.

"Yeah, but…"

"According to international maritime law, that makes you legally eligible to conduct a marriage."

Barret flustered a moment, especially on hearing that word. The rest of the crew members, going about their business, frequently looked back to this but said nothing. Although they thought it was unusual, they also had their own work to worry about and didn't try and interrupt.

"But…come on, man." Barret finally protested. "Ya' want me to do this on board some ol' rust bucket? Don't ya' want somethin' nice?"

"We can do that later." Aerith answered. "But in case something happens we want to go through this now."

The large man hesitated again. He helplessly looked from one side to another, but saw no support from anything or anyone. He looked not only nervous about this…but embarrassed. Ragnar supposed that Barret had never thought about having to do something like this before. However, Aerith and the young general continued to stare at him and wait for him to answer in the affirmative, neither of them moving or looking to back down soon. The man flustered again, but then finally scowled.

"Oh fine…if it'll get you two off thinkin' 'bout sh't like this and back onto trashin' the Shinra." He reluctantly grumbled.

Aerith smiled wider. Ragnar himself felt a bit more of a grin coming on. Both of them looked to each other, and then after a moment longer of hesitating shifted themselves in such a way so that both of them were standing in front of Barret side by side. Ragnar noticed he was on the wrong side, however, and quickly shifted. Once they were both there, they stood still and looked up to Barret.

"Hey! Got room for two more?"

Ragnar, Aerith, and Barret all spun around at that, and looked behind them to the source of the voice. Moments later…Cloud and Tifa ran up to them, and immediately stood next to Ragnar and Aerith in the same positions that the former couple stood. Barret, on seeing this and realizing the truth, immediately blushed and began to look more anxious.

"Aw hell…I gotta do Tifa and Spiky too?"

Ragnar and Aerith, on their part, stayed staring at the two of them. Once they were there, Tifa turned to the others, and after a moment shrugged.

"I said we could go ahead and do something informal now…but that's not getting out of us having a bigger one later." She explained.

"Looks like you two already had the same idea." Cloud commented. "Well, like hell am I going to let you get married before me, kid."

Tifa looked back to the man in front of them. "You don't mind, do you Barret?"

The large man blushed again and flustered a bit more. He huffed a few times, but there was no way he was going to say no to Tifa. He clenched his hands into fists and grumbled again.

"One more and I might as well be a preacher…" He muttered. "Aw right…but where the hell am I supposed to begin anyway?"

"Just ask me and Cloud if we agree to take Tifa and Aerith as our lawfully wedded wives and love, cherish, serve, obey, etc., then ask them the same thing." Ragnar answered.

Barret sighed, but then looked down to Cloud. "Yo Spiky…I mean…Cloud Strife or whatever…you agree to take Tifa to be…I mean…" The man caught himself here, not remembering what Ragnar had just said. "Like…your lawful wife…love her and hold her and…no…well…what the hell he just said!" Here, he pointed to Ragnar.

Cloud cracked a grin but gave a nod. "I do."

Barret turned to Ragnar next. "What about you, Scrawny?"

Ragnar actually chuckled a bit, but also nodded. "I do."

"Ladies, what about you two?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Alright then." Barret said, a bit more relaxed now. "Either of you got any rings?"

Ragnar froze here, and his smile temporarily faded. Technically, you still needed those…or at least some sign of union between the two parties. The others soon followed suit. Both blushing a bit, Cloud and Ragnar alike turned to their uniform pockets and dipped inside them, trying to find something that could fit in for a ring. They scrambled for a few moments, but weren't turning up anything…

"Here! Take these!"

Suddenly, large moogle paws were thrust in front of the faces of the two couples, one to either group. The five people looked up to the source. Cait Sith was nearby, astride his giant mount. Apparently, he had decided to interject himself into this moment, and was now presenting them with something. Ragnar looked back down to the palm in front of him, and saw two bands of metal with rolls of paper inside them. After hesitating a moment, he reached out and took one. He pulled the paper out, and revealed the metal within. The others soon did the same.

On seeing his, Cloud turned to the robot cat. "…Mood rings?"

"They come free with the fortunes." The robot answered.

"They'll do fine." Aerith immediately stated, before anyone else could protest. She pulled the fortune out from her own, and moved to unroll it to read it.

"Um…if it's all the same, can we pass on the fortunes this time?" Cait Sith asked nervously.

"Sure." Cloud answered for Aerith, immediately tearing his own in two.

Soon, the others had obtained their own rings. They were metal at least…although they felt like pewter. At any rate, soon getting back into the moment, the couples exchanged rings and placed them on the others' fingers. When that was done, they turned back to Barret.

"Good. You're both married then." Barret flatly stated. "I mean…'I pronounce you husband and wife', or somethin'. Jus' kiss her."

Although it wasn't the neatest of ceremonies, both couples took this last bit rather seriously. They both took their time in turning to each other, putting their arms around each other, and then having a rather long kiss. Barret blushed again and looked away, while Cait Sith, whether in mockery or serious through its artificial intelligence, began to sob at the sight. Ragnar himself didn't care. He considered this perfectly valid. Although a wedding would have given him something to try and stay alive for…after what happened with Bahamut he felt much better for having done this now. It gave him peace that, no matter what happened, he'd be united with Aerith forever.

After a few moments, Barret finally grumbled and spoke up.

"Alright now…knock it off. They'll be time for more of this sh't later, once we're done with the New Shinra."

* * *

_52 Hours And 5 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"All Phoenixes…prepare for launch."

Mack took his hand off the radio at this and frowned. He hated having to do this from the bridge of the Highwind B. He realized he was going into a firefight along with the rest of them…but still, with the ability to stand up, the personel surrounding him, and the relatively quiet interior of the airship, he somehow felt he was much safer. He still hated the fact he wasn't leading the charge himself.

However, all the commander had to do was look to his side to feel a bit better about being here.

Cid was still piloting the Highwind B for the moment…but it was obvious that he would be lucky to get it through this battle. He was paler than usual now. His goggles had been readjusted in order to try and cover up the sweat that was mounting on his brow. The meanest look he could muster painted his face, but even now it was weaker than usual. He was struggling to stay on his feet, it appeared. Luckily, a lot of that was hidden behind his console. Mack, on his part, was manning a "newly acquired" console that happened to be close to the main wheel of the ship. It had some communications and radar ability on it, which he was supposed to be able to coordinate the air portion of the attack from. But mostly, it was also to get him close to Cid if he needed to be.

Mack clenched his fist and looked ahead of him. The world was turning grayer quickly now, and he could start to see the outline of the Northern Continent ahead. He could already see the lights of the opposing fleet nearing. This part, at least, would still be exciting for him.

_Finally heading back…_

Abruptly, a beep went off from his console. Mack was distracted from the sight in front of him, and looked down to it. He noticed that the messages were going off. What did that mean again?

Luckily, the communication's officer beat him to it.

"Sir. Incoming transmission from Base."

"Static reply, ensign." Cid flatly stated, without even looking back.

The officer turned and looked to the captain with puzzlement. "Sir?"

"Just do it, ensign." Cid half-grouchily replied, although he didn't have the strength to be angry anymore.

The officer hesitated a moment, but then shrugged, sighed, and turned back to the console. "Aye sir."

Mack looked up to Cid for a moment, but the man didn't look back. The commander felt anxious. This might have been his last chance to say anything to Shera…but he gave it up. He guessed he didn't want their last words to be a begging match for him to turn around and come back. He knew that he better not interfere with this, and so he simply clenched his hands into fists and waited. Saying anything probably wouldn't help now.

It took only a few moments before Cid recovered from this. He coughed once to get himself ready, inhaled deeply one more time, and then called out in the loudest tone he could muster.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen! Hold on to yer drawers and don't piss in them!"

* * *

_"How many?"_

"We count over a hundred more ships than last time. Most of them are of unknown class, but a large number of them are of similar shape and are holding back. It is more than likely that they are transports."

_To think…I actually _want_ the Admiral here for a change…_

Without Admiral Ashiah there, command of the flagship _Juggernaut_ had devolved to Captain Bridges, the current first officer. It changed so often, due to Ashiah's paranoia, that few of them were that well experienced anymore. Commanding the ship during a "lull" in the war wasn't that hard. Just keep on patrol…shoot anything down that looked hostile or intrusive. Unfortunately…this was the worst case scenario now.

The crew members on board the _Juggernaut_ were now showing considerably higher levels of tension. Many of them were too new to this craft to be well versed in it. Yet they were soon going to be going into heavy combat. Long range radar had picked up a massive invasion headed this way. And it was a full fledged invasion this time, not just a strike. Strong as the _Juggernaut_ was, there were more ways for a ship to go bust than to be shot up. And if the crew panicked, it still wouldn't be that good of a fighting force. Yet even worse was that this ship was supposed to coordinate the efforts of the rest of the fleet. Captain Bridges was now not only commanding the aircraft carrier, but the entire New Shinra Navy.

It was small wonder why he called in on General Leers.

The captain nervously sat in his chair, clenching and releasing the edge of it several times. He waited patiently for the speaker's reply, while the rest of the crew continued to warm up the weapons and nervously eye the radar and viewscreen. They could already see the black shapes on the horizon getting steadily larger. The rest of the fleet around them was mobilizing quickly to get into a defensive wave.

_"Damn you, Ashiah…"_ The captain finally heard in a muttered curse. After that, he grew louder and commanding again. _"Captain…you are to engage and drive off the invaders. I don't want anything landing on shore. You have the full go ahead to begin the assault."_

The officer swallowed a bit, but then gave a ready nod to the unseeing general. "Aye, sir."

_"And captain?"_

"Yes sir?"

_"If you blow this…I'd go down with the ship rather than come back to the Dome if I were you."

* * *

_

_52 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

As the last light of "dawn" began to break, and details of the world at last became visible, the second navy moved on the first.

The morning was especially icy as they two masses of metal moved on each other. It seemed as if the world was getting ready for the bloodshed to follow. Both fleets were in full formation now. The attacking fleet was beginning to spread out to avoid being flanked, although the transports stayed in a file formation behind them. The defensive fleet began to move out in a line as it had before, using the grid to help thicken it and avoid a breakthrough. Both sides began to scramble their fighters as their guns picked their first targets. The soldiers on each side began to ready themselves for the landing, whether to advance or repel.

Both sides knew well what was at stake here. For the attacking fleet, it was obvious. This last strike had to work. As for the defenders, they knew much the same. They knew that they were days from ending the war. The enemy was making a final strike. Had this been a year earlier, they might have laughed at it…calling it the last desperate act of a doomed force. But disheartened as they were, and beaten as they had been, they feared it much greater. If they failed now, they could all be dead…and the war would have been for nothing. There was a lot at stake for both sides now.

People on both sides began to sweat and tense up as they started to make out the guns on the other side. They began to trace out the details on the other ships and wonder if the first eruption that came from the guns would be headed toward them. They both began to probe for weaknesses. That ship appeared to have a wound from the last battle. That ship looked rather weak. The fighters spiraled around like flies over the rotting carcasses that were yet to come. Both waited for who was going to make the opening shot.

But unknown to one of the sides, the opening shot was coming from something neither of them could see.

* * *

"Captain…the enemy appears to have some sort of new weapon on board some of the destroyers."

"They're powering up."

Captain Bridges swallowed again. Why did this have to be his responsibility? "Target those weapons as the opening shot." He instructed, struggling to stay at ease in his chair.

The main gunners nodded, and immediately sent the message onto the others. The large deck guns began to turn to face them. The captain inhaled afterward, and looked out again. The two fleets continued to get nearer and nearer. The NSN was not yet in firing range, however. Unfortunately, the WGN was. The Wutai guns had longer barrels. They would have to take a few shots before moving in. That's what many in the NSN were fearing at the moment.

However…what was strange is that none of them were firing. They were prepared to, but even after coming in range none of them attacked. This was hardly noticeable at first…but as the seconds went by and the NSN continued to get closer and closer into their own firing range, it puzzled the captain more. He knew how accurate their guns were. Fear of missing couldn't be an issue… Yet he soon received yet another surprise besides that.

"…Enemy fleet slowing." The tactical officer suddenly announced. "They're increasing the time it takes for us to get in range."

The captain looked to the officer incredulously at that, but then turned back to the screen. If they were shooting, he would simply rule this as a case of trying to maximize more shots. However…no one was firing. The fighters weren't advancing either. Even the big airships kept their distance. The man leaned forward a bit more, and balanced his head on his hand. He looked to the enemy with growing confusion. This didn't make any sense. Were they trying to draw them out? Away from the shore? They had to be planning something. They had come with the intent to invade. They weren't going to back away now.

"This is weird…" He murmured aloud. He thought a moment longer, and then finally reached a decision. "Send a message to the main gunners. Fire a warning shot at-"

Captain Bridges was cut off, as was most of the rest of the _Juggernaut_ from their duties…by an earth shaking explosion.

The captain was nearly thrown from his chair as the ground lurched violently, and the sound of a deafened eruption went off. Most of the other officers received the alien sensation of trauma to the ship as they dove for the sides of their consoles and seized them. The foreign sound of the alarm sirens, never before used on board the ship, abruptly went off full blast, and filled the bridge and the rest of the vessel with a chilling note. If that wasn't enough…the gigantic vessel lurched one way, and the crew, not used to this, suddenly slid in one direction. Chaos broke out aboard the vessel for a few brief moments as everyone flew into panic from the sudden blast.

At length, the officers began to scramble back into their seats. The captain gripped the edge of his chair firmly until he was able to drag himself up and back into it. Even then, the ground beneath him pitched and wobbled. He wheeled around to the rest of the bridge as the sirens continued to blare and the lights continued to go off. The man was shocked. He had never seen this happen on board this ship before. There was never a need for an emergency, strong as it was.

"What the hell just happened?" He yelled over the din.

The tactical officer drug himself back into his own chair and looked over his display. "We've been hit sir!" He yelled back over the noise. A moment later, however, as he looked on at his display…his eyes widened in shock.

"We've…we've taken damage!"

Everyone on the bridge froze at that. All consoles and stations were completely forgotten as every last officer turned to face the tactical officer. Captain Bridges himself leaned out of his chair. The communication's console began to blare a moment later, joining in with the sirens. That caused the officer at that station to turn away reluctantly, but everyone else kept their eyes on the tactical station.

"What did you say?"

"Deck 25 has suffered a hull breach!"

"That's impossible!"

"Sir…engineering confirms it!" The communication's officer suddenly announced, causing everyone to wheel around to him next. "Deck 25 has suffered an explosion! One dead, two injured! We're taking on water!"

The captain couldn't believe it. He again rued his horrible fate. The enemy had done the impossible. Shocked as they all were, he realized that they finally found a way to breach their hull. Maybe one of those new weapons had done it… But even then…how? Assuming they had found a way to get through their hull, then when did they shoot them? He didn't even see them fire…

_Wait a minute…Deck 25 is on the bottom…_

"…Tactical!"

"Yes sir!"

"Switch to sonar-"

The captain was cut off again as another blast sent the _Juggernaut_ into another lurch. Another deafened eruption went out from underneath the ship, and once again the aircraft carrier buckled. Yet that wasn't all now. Though the crew members were shocked and in disarray, the enemy wasn't holding back anymore. Outside of the viewscreen, the guns went off in the enemy fleet, and artillery shots soon smashed into the enemy. Not only that…but something new happened. The new weapons that they had seen coming in suddenly glowed bright red for a moment…just before firing out a red beam of light at their targets in the NSN. The moment they hit, anything combustible that was close to the shot detonated, including their ammunition that had been locked away, supposedly clear of any collateral damage. However, as the ships erupted into fireballs moments later, and as crews and commanders recoiled in shock and awe from the sight…they found the reason. As the fire and smoke cleared, revealing smoldering wreckage underneath, they saw that a great hole had been melted into the midst of where the red light had been aimed. It had been hot enough to ignite anything in its path. The enemy had developed some sort of laser projector.

The fleet was soon in as much confusion as the crew of the _Juggernaut_. As they struggled to get back to their stations and open fire as well, more calls poured in on the communication's network as the engineers went wild, trying to contain the first and second leaks pounded into the aircraft carrier's hull. They were still out of range, however, and the PPA was taking advantage of that. The rest of the fleet began to try and put in the chase, targeting the enemy's new guns before they fired again. But the _Juggernaut_ itself was forced to stay put. Other than scrambling Harbingers and Gelinkas to attack, it couldn't move until they knew for sure they weren't in danger of exacerbating damage.

The captain was sweating considerably now as he tried to keep his cool and got back into his seat.

"Breaches now on Sectors 11 and 28 of Deck 25!" The communication's officer yelled. "Engineering reports those Sectors are now already in a foot of water!"

"Tactical! Where's the damn sonar?" The captain yelled over the growing panic and alarms.

"Right here sir!"

A moment later, and the viewscreen vanished temporarily, removing the sight of the battle that was rapidly heating up. In its place, a digital grid overlaying the ocean was put up, with the large bulk of the _Juggernaut_ right in the center. A series of circles began to be emitted from this ship, and expanded as they moved along the field. In short order, they touched on every ship in both their fleet and the enemy's, and relayed the information back to the display.

However…a louder beeping went off soon after to confirm a new presence. When that happened, the view of the grid spontaneously spiraled so that it went from flat to horizontal, now showing the area above and below the _Juggernaut_ instead of around it. When it did this, the rings expanded outward and struck a new object. This one was rapidly imaged on the grid, and showed a cylindrical form with a few fins and a propeller array coming out from the back of it.

The captain and tactical officer stared at this…and understood.

Submarines had been a late development for the Shinra. What few submarines they had constructed were destroyed by a rogue vessel during the crisis with Meteor. The one that was remaining was apparently destroyed by the party who stole it once Meteor was eliminated. There were a few hulls and workings of submarines remaining afterward, most of which the New Shinra had recovered. However, none of them were far enough along for the engineers to make operational with their own knowledge. Some said that Colonel Maritza had found one that was near completion, and that she had nearly got it working. But with her death, the whereabouts of the submarine and the person who could have finished it were both gone. Now, it seemed the PPA had found it. Not only that…but they had found out that the _Juggernaut_ itself literally had a "soft underbelly".

That's what they were using against them.

"Orders, captain?"

The officer paused a moment longer. He might have been in a bad spot…but he realized there was nothing for it. He had to try and get through this battle. There was too much at stake here. With that in mind, he calmed himself down as much as possible, and raised his head.

"Have the depth charges dragged out and prepare to respond to the submarine. All other guns, begin the attack on the enemy fleet."

The officer nodded, and quickly went back to his task. The other officers were soon busy about theirs. Moments later, the first of the _Juggernaut_'s own guns began to go off. The Harbingers engaged the enemy Phoenixes, and Captain Bridges was left to sit in his chair as the sonar screen went down, watch the battle, and prepare himself for the next impact.

But as he did…he couldn't help but notice something.

_The fighters made a strike last time… How come they're just hanging around?_

* * *

"Fly us straight into the grid!"

Rude turned his head slightly behind him at that, staring incredulously. Of course, that mattered little. Over the roar of the Palidor's engines, Rude could only hear Maritza when she spoke through the radio as she had a moment ago. Nevertheless, he felt better checking on her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything behind his back. However, with the cockpit as cramped as it was, he wouldn't really be able to see one way or another. Frowning, he turned back and focused himself on flying.

Guns were thundering below and above him. The two fleets were locked into heavy combat now. He abruptly had to raise the front of his craft as one shell obliterated one of the PPA Comets. Most of the NSN were struggling to destroy them before they shot again. Every target that one of them had managed to land on was obliterated or disabled. Rude could say this for him…Rufus still knew his stuff. Rude had never even seen a prototype of this design back when he was still working for Shinra. It must have really been cutting edge. He couldn't imagine how they could have gotten it to run on something besides mako…but that really wasn't his concern right now. His was doing the rather suicidal maneuver of going to the coast.

It didn't take long for the Palidor to cross over into the area between fleets. There was a hailstorm of fire going off for a moment there. The NSA, correctly assuming that if one fighter was breaking off for them it meant something bad, were training their flak guns at him and unloading. Yet it was nothing for Rude to guide a ship this fast and maneuverable through the storm. The gunners on board the boat could barely keep up with him. And soon, they were ignoring him in favor of the sea forces, because what Comets were left abruptly fired off their second shot, disabling four more destroyers in their wake. One, he noticed, was aimed at the Juggernaut…but even after firing all it made was a glowing red spot on the hull. That thing was sure tough…but Maritza had been right about it underneath. The ship was now spewing out water from pumps on the side hull, and it was rolling somewhat unsteady in the water.

Yet as the Palidor passed over this fleet, all shots whatsoever ceased against it. Rude could guess why immediately. They were headed for the grid now, and they counted on it to take care of them. Sure enough, his own radar soon began to alarm as the shoreline in front of him neared. As he passed over the last of the NSN, he detected the nearest guns and missile launchers beginning to power up. He looked out the window to see it in real life. The shore was still about twenty seconds away, but he could already see the weapons moving to take aim at him.

Rude had a feeling that if Reno were here, he would say something like: "Now would be a good time to unveil your master plan." Quiet as he was, he said something a bit milder.

"Um…"

"I know, I know…" Maritza sounded from behind him. In response, he heard the tapping of keys on one of the control panels she had put in. "Alright…that should just about do it…there!"

As Maritza typed the last key…something suddenly deployed right in Rude's face, completely blocking off the view of the shore. A large black rectangle came down and moved in front of his vision. The man reacted in surprise for a moment, and soon began to grow a bit nervous. He tried to look around the sides of it to see where he was going as he once again voiced his unease.

"What…?"

"Hold your horses. Watch."

Moments later, however, the black rectangle revealed what it was. A power blip went through it, and suddenly a green grid splashed into view. Rude stopped looking at the sides, and turned his attention to the new device. He soon realized that it was some sort of display. As he watched, the grid deformed and twisted itself while subdividing into smaller pieces. It swung down on the world, and began to form more contours and shapes. Along with it, trails of green light began to move into the air from the ground. As it kept forming, Rude finally realized what he was looking at. It was a digital view of what he was seeing…the ocean, the coastline, and the Defense Grid. What more, it was also showing each weapon and what their firing path was going to be.

Moments later, however, something new appeared. A large red tunnel made of wire mesh suddenly formed within the moving trails of green light. Like a great cosmic snake, it began to swish back and forth slowly, shifting one way and another. It also contorted and expanded, growing wider and thinner all the time while it moved. But it stayed constant as Rude watched.

A snicker filled his ears from Maritza's radio.

"I built the Defense Grid protocol, but here's something I put into it that I knew would come in helpful one day. Many of the weapons operate on AI. The ones that don't have certain limits on them. It's nearly mathematically impossible to figure this out independently, but if you know the firing sequences, times for reloading and cooling, restrictions, and everything of the like…you can find the "blind spot" of the Defense Grid. You can even plot it onto a computer program, like I am. That red tunnel represents where the guns can never hit at a specific point in time. It's just wide enough for a skilled pilot to take a single fighter through. I planned it as an emergency escape route if I was every going to be shot down for whatever reason by the PPA. Now it has a new purpose. Mr. Rude…simply fly the ship through the tunnel, and you'll never get hit."

The Turk hesitated momentarily, but then turned and decided to do what the woman said. After all, it was her rear end too if she was wrong. Still, he didn't like this very much. He couldn't even directly see what was going to be shooting at him now. All he saw was an artificial world on an artificial grid. He felt himself gun up the engine a bit more as he saw himself get closer and closer to the coast, and kept his eyes on the red tunnel. Before he even got in range, he was already passing into it. It shifted and warped a bit with time, but he was good enough to keep himself inside. A few seconds later, and he knew he was in range of the guns. He knew because he began to hear them erupt to send shots his way. Hoping again that the woman was telling the truth, he held on as he continued to fly onward, expecting to be rocked by explosions at any moment.

Seconds later, explosions did go off around him, and he felt himself shoved a bit around from the impact. However, he held on tight and kept piloting the ship. He was still able to hold it steady, and keep it within the tunnel. More explosions followed, but they didn't fare any better against him. For a few seconds he did this, finally reaching the coast and passing over it. He got in thicker and thicker, and as it did more explosions went off around him. The tunnel on screen grew narrower and turned a bit more. However…nothing struck him. Bullets fired uselessly around him. Explosions were always too far out, in front, or behind. Even the heat seeking missiles that soon joined in were confused by the explosions and gunfire in such a way as to not hit him. He soon realized that Maritza was right. He wasn't being hit.

"Sheer brilliance, I know." Maritza cooed in false modesty. "Now for my next trick."

The tapping of more keys went out soon after. Rude kept flying through the virtual tunnel, but he also turned his head back slightly again. "What do I do now?"

"Your part is over, my good man." Maritza answered as she kept typing. "Just keep us flying through until you're clear to turn back. This next bit is all mine. Perhaps you've noticed that all weapons have been transferred to me."

Rude paused a moment, but then looked at his console. Sure enough…he realized that he didn't have any trigger buttons or functioning target equipment left.

Maritza finished tapping, and soon he heard servo joints adjusting as she seemed to shift her grasp around on some sort of controls. "Everywhere in the Defense Grid requires some source of landed power for at least one aspect of its operation. This was so it could all be automated." She explained. "But the one reactor in the Dome wasn't nearly enough. We had to build two more just to operate all of these defenses. The two reactors themselves are underground and armored against any bombardment. However…the distribution transformers are far less guarded and vulnerable to piercing missiles. If one knew where they were…and destroyed them in the right sequence…the amount of current that would be liberated in some areas or cut off in others would be great enough to cause massive shortouts that would not only temporarily take down the entire Defense Grid, but would have enough leftover damage to only be capable of returning to 60 percent capability within twelve hours. There are thirty key transformers located on this coast…"

A moment later, and a new sound suddenly went off from the Palidor. Rude, surprised at this, turned to the source, and found himself looking through the left side window of the cockpit. He could still see out this, and on doing so he saw that they had fired a missile. A plume of smoke was trailing through the air as one of the armor-piercing class missiles of Isuzu Industries went off from the craft at nearly a right angle. It trailed through the air for a few fateful moments, seeming to easily avoid the hailstorm of firepower as it gradually descended, before lowering to the ground and detonating on a certain unremarkable spot in the landscape of artillery.

Rude immediately saw the digital tunnel, in one area, substantially enlarge on the graphic he was following. Seconds later, all firepower ceased that was located to the immediate left of the Palidor.

"Now there are twenty-nine." Maritza chirped as she fired off another missile.

* * *

Another explosion struck the bottom of the _Juggernaut_, and again the crew lurched. Captain Bridges was ready at this point, and so he was able to stabilize himself. However…this was happening far too frequently. This was the fifth time now. The aircraft carrier had been built with the capability of being able to fight against submarines, but none of those systems had been used in the war yet. They were lucky that this was the _Juggernaut_ being assaulted. Any other ship would have gone down after two torpedoes. As it was, the ship was still very much afloat. It was pumping out water furiously now, and many sectors on the lowest deck were being shut off. Yet still, the ship was far from able to defend itself against the onslaught, and had only fired half the amount of desired shots at the enemy.

"Depth charges ready sir!" The tactical officer suddenly yelled. "But until we have engine power, we can't risk using them!"

"Engineering reports we won't be ready to move for another ten minutes!" The communications' officer threw in.

"We don't have that time! We're a sitting duck as it is!" Bridges yelled back. "We need to move in three! Are we jamming them yet?"

By jamming, the captain was referring to a specific any-submarine defense device on board the _Juggernaut_. It was designed to obscure the targeting system of torpedoes, making them go too wide or shallow and detonate harmlessly. Of course, this system as well hadn't been activated yet, not expecting this kind of attack.

The tactical officer frowned. "That was the first thing they took out, sir!" He yelled back over the din. "The backup system won't be up for thirty minutes!"

The captain sighed. "Then can somebody please turn off these damn sirens! They're driving me nuts!" He yelled in exasperation.

For a brief few seconds, there was relative peace as everyone carried out their tasks. Both fleets were in full range of one another now, and letting the other have it. By now, the last of those laser projectors were destroyed, and the triple guns of the New Shinra were disabling some of the enemy too. But the wounds that had been left by the enemy were still there. The line of destroyers in their fleet had been fractured, and getting it tight again wouldn't be possible in a short period of time. Until it was, there was a chance that the enemy could pinch off other ships and take them down in sections…especially since the smaller vessels were starting to move forward… The only thing left to do now, and that was being done, was to order a slow retreat back to the coast, where the line was unbreakable thanks to the grid…

What happened next was yet another disaster for that day.

"Sir! Incoming message from Neo Junon!"

"Sir! I'm picking up strange readings from the coast!"

Both of these messages came practically at once. Captain Bridges was left befuddled for a moment, looking to both the communications and the tactical stations. At last, he sighed and turned to the communications. "What is it?"

"We have a single bogey over the shore! Their shots are hitting our power nodes! We're losing power to some areas, and the feedback and strain is shorting out even more! Neo Junon reports that 17 percent of the grid…no…now 23 percent has gone dead!"

Captain Bridges' eyes widened. "How the hell is that possible? There's hundreds of guns out there! How can one ship shoot them down?"

Of course, the captain knew the answer as soon as he had said it. There were vulnerable spots in the grid, just like the officer had just said. Taking out a power distribution node or transformer was enough to take out a whole suite of artillery. But with how they were buried and hidden, and all of their locations top secret, it would take a miracle to get a lucky shot to hit just one of them. But the communication's officer was in the plural… How did they know where to find them?

"Confirmed, sir!" The tactical officer responded, finally throwing in his two cents. "Large sections of the grid are going dead…and more are following!"

"Why the hell aren't they shooting them down?"

"Neo Junon reports they're firing every last weapon at it, but none of their shots are even landing close!" The communication's officer called back.

Bridges grit his teeth. "Send out a call to Harbinger squadrons! Bring them in to shoot it out of the sky!"

"It's too late sir! It's moving too fast to intercept!"

The captain clenched his fist. How were the PPA doing this? They never had more than one ace up their sleeve before… They had been beaten in a straight up fight last time. Now they seemed to know all their weaknesses. They were exploiting every flaw in their defense at once. How in the world did they know about all of this? Could they be that lucky? Weren't they supposed to have cracked down on most of the spies? How was this possible?

"Sir!"

Groaning almost at how much worse it could get, Captain Bridges turned back to tactical. "What is it now, ensign?"

"…The enemy navy is picking up speed! They're gathering into the breaks in our line that are nearest where the grid has gone dead! The fighters and airships have broken off from the fleet and are headed to the dead zones within the grid as well! The alleged transports are gathering in behind the fleet!"

The captain let out a long exhale, and raised his hand to wipe his brow. This wasn't luck. This was planned. The enemy had just knocked the NSN for a loop, and now it was closing in to make them hurt even more…if not finish them. Now they were between a rock and a hard place with nowhere to run. And the captain realized that the only bulwark with enough firepower left to hold off an invasion like theirs…was the _Juggernaut_ itself.

Other than pray for a miracle, there was only one thing left to do.

"Helmsman…as soon as engines are online, take us as close to the shore as possible!"

* * *

A lone radio tower, the source of the frantic message that had been sent toward the _Juggernaut_ from Neo Junon, stood on the shore. It was rather tall…taller than any building that had been put there, even than the loading cranes. It had to be. After all, it was a relay point for intercontinental messages as well as for communication to the fleet. It wasn't much…just a steeple of steel raising out from the roof of the tallest building with a few lights on it. There were some wires holding it balanced. A metal rung ladder about two hundred feet high extended up to a service platform near the top, which was scarcely large enough to hold a dozen people. But here was a good view of what was going on.

From here, one could feel the jet streams of the airships and fighters as they crossed onto shore and began carpet bombing the deactivated parts of the grid. This was to both ensure they couldn't be turned back on as well as to subjugate any ground troops. A rain of fire was still being sent through the sky from what was left of the grid, but it was only half as strong as it was initially, and that too was fading fast. Further ahead, the water lapped violently against the shore, growing more turbulent as the attacking fleet pushed the defenders back. Oil and debris began to mingle with what was hitting the sand. The sky was still gray, blocking out any colors of morning or dawn…but it would still be a red one. Fire filled up the coast as, in a panoramic view, one could see ships all up and down the coastline fighting each other furiously. Even the massive, aptly named _Juggernaut_ was backing up now. It was clear that the victor had already been decided.

_How surprising._

Aleron thought this to herself as she crossed her arms and stared out from the radio tower. In all honesty, she didn't believe that the attacking navy could do it. But apparently they had learned much more than they let on. They were using every opportunity and weakness, and now they were letting disarray and panic work for them as well.

"You've done well, Cetra." Aleron spoke out at the ocean. The one with the Cetra on it was still a mile away, and there was no possible way they could hear her even if she yelled. Yet she still spoke as if they were right in front of her. "You've surprised me. You've actually managed to trounce your enemies. You've used intelligence and resourcefulness, and you're carrying out a successful invasion even if it is early. If this keeps up, soon this navy will be gone, and the army will be routed. You'll have Neo Junon, and be one massive step closer toward taking the entire continent…all before the New Shinra have a chance to use their large toy against you."

She paused for a moment after saying this, almost waiting for an answer, it seemed. She received none save for the distant sound of guns blasting.

Slowly, the woman uncrossed her arms.

The fire materia was in one of her hands as it went down to her side, and began to glow as she smiled wickedly.

"This I cannot allow."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	71. To Stop A Juggernaut

For those of you who were wondering, I'm not dead and I haven't abandoned this fanfiction. The truth is I was just about done writing this chapter when school got very hairy. Then I got distracted by the "Battle for Middle-Earth" computer game series. However, it's all done now.

_

* * *

51 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

_What do you know…things are going right for a change._

_This can't be good._

It wasn't just pessimism that made Ragnar think this. It was a new sensation. Something within his blood was beginning to chill as he watched the battle continue. He had a sinking feeling that Aerith was beginning to feel it as well. Therefore, he had a small audience with him of a different disposition as the rest of the crew on board grew enthusiastic, and Barret himself swung his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Take that!"

The _Dyne_ itself was finally joining in the fray. Being one of the better-armed ships, it was moving out to join in with the destroyers as they made their push. Their own opening volley had disabled the guns on another New Shinra destroyer, rendering the enemy ship useless. Not giving up, Barret was leading the ship onward with the rest of them, continuing to push against the enemy units and force them closer and closer toward the shore, which was now a trap rather than their last protection.

The battle was going rather well. Maritza had come through for them after all. The _Juggernaut_ was struggling to pull itself back from the Leviathan's barrage. The fleet was caught off guard by the attack of the Comets, and though they were all almost destroyed the damage was lasting. The newer ships, which were mostly unarmed guns, were nevertheless helping out in terms of sheer numbers as they moved in to overwhelm what enemy destroyers were left. The Defense Grid was nearly completely powered down, and the air force was keeping it that way. Within a half hour, they might already be able to land ships.

So why did Ragnar feel this was about to go wrong?

_"General Ragnar?"_

A blip of static had suddenly sounded from the radio, followed by that statement. Hearing it, Ragnar looked down to the source. He recognized the voice almost immediately as that of Red XIII. With that in mind, he took up the radio and held it to his head.

"Yes, Colonel?"

_"The grid has been subjugated. Fighters are requesting permission to turn and keep up the fight on the navy."_

"Permission granted."

Ragnar switched off the radio, and then looked out again. The enemy was still moving back. The shore might not have been a defense, but it was the only way to keep themselves from being surrounded now. The young general clenched his fist and waited.

"We've got them beat, kid." Cloud suddenly spoke up from his side.

"So it would seem…" Was all that Ragnar answered.

Unseen by Ragnar, Cloud turned his head toward him. "What do you mean?"

"This is too easy. Something's not right here. We're winning…but I've got the feeling that something darker is coming…"

Cloud paused for a moment himself after hearing this. "…You mean like Sephiroth?"

The youth inhaled again and exhaled. "Maybe I should run and check on Aerith. Maybe she's feeling it a bit more clear-"

Ragnar was cut off, and so was the revelry of the crew.

Abruptly, one of their destroyers near the front line exploded.

The intensity of the flash, the sound of the eruption, and the force of the blast itself shocked the crew and caused them to fall back away from the window. Even then, the power rocked the waters so violently that even from its distance the _Dyne_ pitched a bit in response. Not only them, but every surrounding destroyer on both sides suddenly ceased fire as they saw the sudden explosion. Ragnar and Cloud themselves shrank back and covered their eyes, as if the firepower was meant for them. Chaos raged for a brief moment as the ship yawed and turned.

However, it stabilized relatively quickly. The crew members got back up and returned to their stations. Barret himself was one of the first up. Ragnar and Cloud soon followed, standing and staring out of the window once again. As they looked up over the battlefield once more, they now saw a towering pillar of flame and smoke on the horizon where one of the destroyers had been.

"What the &#!# was that!" Barret suddenly yelled.

"They just blew one of the destroyers away!" Cloud spoke in disbelief, as if to make it clear to himself, as he watched the burning mass of metal.

Ragnar, however, as he stood, didn't agree with that. In fact, he soon turned his head away from the ship and toward the shoreline, looking for what he believed to be the true source…and fearing what it was…

He didn't have to wait long. A moment later, he detected a brief flash of light from the shoreline that snaked out and connected with another destroyer. Again, another explosion resulted, and once more the crew was blinded, deafened, and shifted as the WGN destroyer went up in smoke. People shrank back again, shielding themselves, but recovered much quicker this time. Now most of their fleet was going dead as they marveled in shock at what was happening. Soon another pillar of flame was rising from the ocean.

"They didn't finish that damn cannon already, did they?" Barret yelled over the din.

"If they did that, this whole fleet would be dust." Ragnar grimly answered, knowing the true cause already. He pointed out at the shore a moment later, particularly toward a radio tower on the main pier. "Look up there."

Cloud did as he was told immediately. Barret followed a second later. The crew followed suit in time. They looked for a moment, but gradually made out a faint black object moving around the top of it. A moment later, however, it was confirmed as the source as a red ray of light shot out from it and again toward their fleet. This time…fortunate although in a dark sense…it only struck one of the modified tugboats. But the result was the same. Immediately, it ignited into a fireball as another explosion cut through the air.

"What the hell is that thing?" Barret yelled.

But Ragnar and Cloud already knew. They had seen this before. Now Cloud's look too became dark and grim.

"Aleron…" He voiced.

"She still has that fire materia…" Ragnar added.

Cloud wheeled around to Ragnar a moment later. "But why is she attacking us? I thought they didn't care about our war?"

"Who knows?" Ragnar answered. "All I know is we have to shoot at that thing and get her down before she does anything else. Which ship is the nearest in range?"

As if to answer Ragnar, another streak of light shot out…this time sailing for the next nearest destroyer. Again…it was obliterated. All other ships were not in clear range of it. Not only that…but they seemed to be slowing as well. None of them wanted to get too close to what was shooting now. If that wasn't enough, the New Shinra were starting to realize that the new weapon wasn't shooting at them, and it was coming from their Defense Grid. With that in mind, they were starting to target other ships and prepare to fire once again.

"Well hell…" Cloud announced as he began to see this.

"We have to take out that tower." Ragnar spoke up again. He immediately went for the radio.

"How?" Cloud asked, as the crew members began to snap out of it. After all, if the enemy was going to be shooting, they had to shoot back too. "She's going to blow up anything that gets close to her. We can't use our own materia from this far away."

Ragnar didn't answer. He was on the radio, and changed to a different channel. He held it to his mouth soon after.

"Phoenix Leader…we need a squadron to take out the radio tower right now."

* * *

A minute later…and three of the Phoenix fighters abruptly snapped around from their carpet bombing, did a practical U-turn in mid-air, and then tore off straight for the coast once again.

Without even turning, Aleron gave a snort. It was easy for her to detect the change on the wind and the slight modification in sound. However, she supposed it was the best that they could manage. After all, they obviously wanted to hit her with something fast to make sure she couldn't respond. And it was true. Even she needed to have some pause between blasts of this strength. That night on the coast had been overdoing it a bit. With as much energy as she was throwing around now, she had to pace herself a bit more. Even so, these things would be moving much faster than a destroyer. It wasn't likely she could hit them all anyway.

However, the woman hardly seemed worried as she turned and looked behind her. The fighters were still over the ground of the grid, although some of them were returning to join the battle now. However, three of them had broken off already, and were headed straight for her. No doubt, they were the ones who were coming to try and kill her. For now, they were just black flat shapes in the air. They were getting closer, but the sounds of their engines were now just beginning to roar as they neared.

Aleron swept some of her windblown hair out of her face, and began to raise her hand, the one without the materia, toward them…

_No…that's too boring._

The woman hesitated, but then brought her hand down again. She had a better idea. Instead of attacking or moving to defend herself, Aleron stood still for a moment and simply watched the assaulting craft. She quickly judged their distance as they approached, reasoning how close they had to be to fire at her, and when she would have to react or dodge. Once she had this in mind, she let them come closer. She thought about what they had to be doing…readjusting their systems to target her…perhaps even to start deciphering the little black shape that she was on the tower…

But once she figured they were close enough, she flicked her free hand out.

Almost by magic, it seemed…Kokushibyou appeared in her palm.

Still smiling, the woman brought her arm back and snapped it forward, flinging the scythe out into the air.

Immediately, the weapon spun over itself so quickly that it turned into a giant cutter blade. The deadly disc shot out into the air and straight for the nearest fighter. The fighters were still a good half a mile away, if not more, but Aleron didn't seem to care. And at the speed her weapon went toward them, it didn't seem to matter. At first, it came straight for the lead craft. Aleron imagined the humans within looking at it coming, and thinking of a way to get around this strange obstacle.

Then, abruptly, the weapon shot to the side in a sharp arc, moving from going straight to cutting a circle in the air. How this happened seemed impossible. Was the woman controlling her weapon's path? Was it a trick as a result of her superhuman wrist snap? Or was it some sort of magical power? At any rate, the blade did circle around, and vanished from the view of the pilots. Yet it didn't stay gone long… Soon it circled back on its path, right as the fighters got into its range. One after another, cutting through them horizontally rather than straight for them, Kokushibyou sliced through each fighter, turning each one into a fireball. As they did so, Aleron made sure that her weapon cut through each one of the pilots' hearts along the way. She had intended that, after all.

Once the squadron was turned into burning metal and the scythe completed its circle, it moved backward, back for the woman. It was like some sort of cosmic deadly yo-yo in this sense, moving back along its original path. Aleron calmly held her arm out to it as it returned. Though it was moving at a blinding speed and had easily destroyed three metal fighters, she caught it without giving anymore noise than the light sound of metal impacting her glove. With another snap of her arm, the scythe appeared to disappear into thin air.

This done, Aleron turned back around, aimed her fire materia at the next closest ship, and turned it into ash.

* * *

"Damnit!" Cloud swore as another destroyer went up.

"That bitch is going to destroy the whole damn fleet!" Barret yelled in rage. After that, he snapped around to the helmsman. "Get us over there! I'll pump some lead up her ass myself!"

The crew member immediately looked uncertain about following that order. Ragnar couldn't blame him, and he didn't recommend that he follow it either. She'd blow up the ship long before it got in range. Then again, as it was…and as yet another ship went up (again, somewhat mercifully, not a destroyer)…the shots were working their way to the _Dyne_ anyway. They couldn't do anything about her. If on shore, Ragnar would try and fight. But out in the ocean he would never get close enough before being blown to kingdom come. She had them stuck. And if that wasn't enough…the New Shinra were backed up fully and renewing their attack now, using their new advantage against them. If Aleron blew up many more ships, the battle would swing back into the NSN's favor.

"What now, kid?" Cloud asked.

Ragnar didn't know. In a moment, he was going to quickly ascertain which people on board were willing to try a suicide run toward the radio tower. He'd get on deck himself and release the boost of power Bahamut gave him. He hated to use it up now…but it was the only way he could possibly leap as close as he could to shore and then swim the rest of the way. They didn't have any other choice…

Fortunately, before Ragnar could do something he would regret…fate intervened.

* * *

Even with metal tipped boots, the figure was silent as he lifted over the end of the ladder and touched down on the metal platform on top. Short distance as it was, Aleron didn't appear to notice a thing as she continued to blow away one ship after another in the ocean. The figure slowly rose to full height, and let the tatters of a cape fall down behind him. His eyes burned in on Aleron. Yet despite how cold and merciless they were, a faint part of them was hesitating. Yet the man had long since learned that he who hesitates isn't lost…they're dead.

With that in mind, he lifted one hand to raise a massive cross-shaped barreled gun up and pointed it right behind the dark figure. As he squeezed the trigger, he finally put out a sound as the cocking mechanism clicked.

Aleron's ear raised slightly to this in the microseconds between firing and pulling the trigger.

A massive gunshot, sounding more like a cannon and with even more power, erupted from the end of the barrel. In the blink of an eye, it crossed the point blank range between the figure and the dark woman with her back to him.

Yet, in a movement so fast the naked eye could never perceive it, the woman spun around just in time. Even so, she had no chance to draw Kokushibyou. Instead, she was forced to cross the orb of materia in front of her. Though the substance was hard enough to shrug off most cannon fire…it immediately shattered when the shot hit it. The woman herself actually drew her arm back a little from the power. As she did, fragments of materia rained down from her palm. The glow within it died as the materia became useless.

Unmiffed, though slightly annoyed that her toy was broken, Aleron extended this arm to the side, and gently swept her fingers. The fragments of materia fell to the ground as she leveled her cold, green gaze at the new arrival.

"I was wondering when you'd finally show."

The figure lowered the massive gun to the ground. A moment later…he simply tossed it to the side. It was useless now. He had been saving one shot for something special, and now it was over. However, he had no sooner tossed that weapon aside than he drew his more familiar weapon, the Cerberus, and pointed it in between Aleron's eyes.

"I was waiting for the right moment…Krystea." Vincent Valentine coldly answered.

Aleron crossed her arms and snickered. "Again with that name. I'm not going to bother to explain myself to you this time. I suppose you're going to try and kill me now."

"I want Krystea." Vincent coldly answered. "Let her go."

Aleron smiled wider. "You mortal fool. There is no Krystea to let go. She's gone, and I improved what was left to suit my tastes. Even if I could 'let her go', as you put it…there's nowhere else for me to move. So that doesn't give me much incentive to leave. At the same time…what makes you think that I would listen to you in the first place?"

Vincent didn't answer.

He pulled the trigger instead.

Aleron, moving again in the blink of an eye, turned her head around to one side, letting the three bullets slide harmlessly past her and into the air. Vincent, even with his improved senses, didn't see her move. He almost let out a bit of a gasp as he saw her head leaning to one side of his barrel, grinning at him wickedly.

"You silly ape." She cooed. "You actually knew the truth all along, and yet you still want her. You're more foolish than the Turks were. And there's nothing I hate more than stupid humans."

Moving again in a blur, Aleron drove her fist forward and delivered an iron palm to Vincent's stomach. She was most satisfied to hear a few ribs crack before the man went flying backward and off of the platform. Going limp in midair, he soon began to fall down for the ground. But Aleron saw no entertainment in that. And so, with another flick of her wrist, Kokushibyou was in her palm. Crossing it in front of her, she ran to the edge, leapt, and then dove after him as fast as she could.

Both people free fell for a few seconds…Aleron streamlining herself to catch up with Vincent and slice him before he hit the ground. Yet as she dove for him, she was surprised to see him suddenly spring to life again. He abruptly twisted in midair and put his gun away, just long enough to draw out a new weapon. This one was a much longer gun…like a rifle or shotgun. He raised it and aimed at her own falling body, and just before she was in range fired. The woman immediately crossed Kokushibyou in front of her and blocked it…but she soon realized, with some annoyance, that the human was smarter than he looked. Blocking it had forced her to move back and splay out once again, causing her to catch more air and slow her descent considerably. Soon, Vincent was rushing to the ground much faster than she was, and by the time she straightened again there was no way to catch him before he hit the earth.

Aleron frowned, but smoothed herself out again and kept diving. An instant later, Vincent touched down. He didn't land on his back…but rather spun around and righted himself at the last moment, dropping into a crouch against the pavement as he did. Aleron quickly moved in to attempt another slash. Yet as she came…she already saw something happening. A dark cloud with some sort of energy began to envelop the man. Some sort of sizzling light began to rise up in his flesh. As she neared…she started to see his body deform and warp.

Aleron reached him a moment later, and as she finished diving swung her scythe down to cut into the man…

She never managed it.

Two great clawed hands reached up and seized the staff of the scythe, and held her, facing downward, up in the sky.

Aleron's eyebrows raised again…and she cursed herself a bit for still not being as mighty as her mate. Yet that wasn't relevant now. As she stared on, she slowly saw Vincent's head raise and stare at her. But it was no longer black, smooth hair…but a rough white mane. Horns sprung from his head, and his skin had turned gray. His clothing had shredded and spread itself out around his waist as his new rippling muscles had burst forth. His eyes, blood red and hungry for flesh, gazed at her as he snarled through a toothy maw. Vincent was gone. What was in his place was a homicidal, raging beast. Specifically, it was the result of a rapid hormonal change that made his DNA shift expression levels similar to that of a humanoid creature theorized to have been described by the poet Galian in ancient literature, during an epic ballad of some knight.

Hence, the creature's name was Galian Beast.

Aleron could only smile.

"So you want to take it to the next level, eh?"

Without another word, Aleron twisted herself around, landed foot first on the ground, and then flung the monster, still holding onto her scythe, with all of her might over her body, through the air, and smashed him into the nearest brick wall.

* * *

"What happened?"

"She stopped…"

"Well, don't just stand here gawkin' at it!" Barret yelled in response to the two generals. Again, he turned to the helmsman. "Git up there and blow away that tower 'fore she comes back! Then get us back in battle!"

* * *

_50 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

The battle was going a bit more even now.

Thanks to the mysterious weapon's shots, the WGN was now hurting as well. Not only that, but many of the captains of the ships took some time to be confident in the weapon being destroyed before incoming any further. Even after the _Dyne_ grew close enough to fire on the port, and an additional squadron turned it into a parking lot…the fleet held back. Unfortunately, that gave the enemy enough time to finish their retreat and park themselves in a "last stand" area. Now the next portion of the battle would be even more destructive.

The PPA was able to fully surround the enemy now. Most of their ships were the ramshackle boats now, but they still made an impact. Although the enemy targeted one of them whenever it could, and immediately sent them to the bottom of the sea with each shell, they weren't protecting themselves from the onslaught of the major destroyers or keeping them pinned down when they did this. As a result, the deadlier warships began to accrue more damage in more vital spots. It was very much back and forth…but through it all the PPA slowly began to gain the upper hand.

The fighters exhausted their bombs, and returned to the fleet to open up with their missiles and guns. As fighting continued, the number of Harbingers began to be depleted from the sky. The transports were able to pull closer and closer. However, as the day reached noon and still the naval battle was continuing…a snag was finally struck.

The NSN destroyers on the outskirts were quickly being put down. Those that were left were tightening up around their last remaining stronghold…the _Juggernaut_. Although the ship was injured, it was far from disabled. And now the captain had taken up a new strategy. The massive aircraft carrier had practically beached itself on shore. After that, it willingly took in some more water to weigh it down. Yet rather than sink it…the ship came to a rest on the shallows instead. From there, though immobile, it was no longer in danger of sinking, and was able to focus totally on battle. What more…the Leviathan could no longer strike it. The water was too shallow to safely bring a submarine in. Effectively…the _Juggernaut _was once again unstoppable.

Realizing this, the rest of the destroyers pulled in to make one last stronghold. The enemy had not yet been routed from the shore despite the bombings, and so every last soldier was piling up behind the craft. They were deploying their own mobile artillery and beginning to supplement that in with the guns of the ships. The _Juggernaut_ itself turned all of its engines of destruction against one destroyer at a time, able to disable them one by one. Without a way to shoot back, soon the WGN destroyers had to keep their distance. With them, the transports and ramshackle warships had to pull back too. Here…the PPA reached an empasse. Though they could land their transports around this blockade, their own forces would be too divided and small to be able to effectively rout the field. And anything that tried to get close to the entrenched troops would be fodder for the _Juggernaut._

Slowly, the PPA commanders began to realize this. And as they did…they realized they had another thorn in their sides.

* * *

_48 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"…Damn."

"I told you not to swear, kid…but this _is_ a good time for it."

Ragnar ignored this comment and continued to glare out the front window. Again, for all of his power and knowledge…he was altogether useless in this fight. At this point, the _Dyne_ had sustained heavy damage. Tough as the oil tanker was, it simply wasn't a destroyer, and couldn't take that much of a pounding. Their own water pumps were on full power now. On the bridge, one of the consoles had exploded. Luckily it only ran weapons, and so the engineers had time to work in the scored, sizzling side of the control room while the other crewmen tried to keep the _Dyne_ fighting. There were three large blackened craters in the ship now, though most of them had mercifully hit the topside rather than the hull. Those too were buckling, however. Currently, out of all the "new" warships, the _Dyne_ looked the dirtiest. Yet this was only partially due to Barret's gung-ho attack strategy. It was also one of the only ramshackle ships that could take a beating.

Yet now, most of the fleet that surrounded them looked rather sore and beaten too. Many of the destroyers had large dents in them. One of them was still on fire (though luckily one of the artificial warships was a fire ship, and was putting it out). Another one was sinking to the bottom, and the crew was evacuating to an adjacent destroyer. The naval part of the battle was mostly done with for the moment. The ships of the new "beach head" and the closest WGN ships were still trading blows, but mostly they were wasting ammunition at the moment. Overhead, the Phoenixes and Harbingers were still in full battle. The Highwind B and the Horizon were still up in the air too. They had shot down every enemy Gelinka at this point. But the Horizon was out of missiles and bombs, and the Highwind B was nearly dry too.

Ragnar didn't focus on this. He focused instead on the large problem that sat about a mile away next to the shore. Frowning, he began to reach for the radio.

"That thing is always a boil on the neck." Cait Sith mentioned from nearby. "Shouldn't it have run out of ammo by now?"

Ragnar didn't answer. He adjusted to a channel, and then brought it to his lips. "Palidor?"

_"…"_

_"I'll answer for him, general. He's a little down in the mouth."_

The youth frowned a bit at Maritza's voice, but this was the one he really wanted to talk to.

_"What'd I tell you boys, eh?"_ She merrily threw in a moment later. _"Sheer genius, ain't I?"_

"Except that the _Juggernaut _halted its sinking prematurely." Ragnar called back. "And now it's blocking the way for our invasion."

_"Just torpedo it again then."_

"We can't. The Leviathan crew can't get close enough for another shot."

_"Use long distance."_

"We can't do that either. They're jamming those."

_"Well darn it, why do I always have to think of everything?"_ Maritza abruptly whined, sounding like a pouting child. _"Figure it out for yourselves for a change! Palidor out!"_

With that, the radio clicked off.

Ragnar frowned. Cloud, who had been listening to this, turned to the radio and clenched his hand into a fist. "Damn woman…"

"Being angry at her isn't going to help out." Ragnar sighed in response. "We've got to find a way to sink that thing and hurry. Otherwise we aren't going to have enough time to carry out this invasion."

After saying this, Ragnar immediately adjusted to another station and brought it to his mouth. "Colonel Nanaki?"

_"Yes sir?"_

"How are you doing over there?"

_"The water level got a bit too uncomfortably close for a moment…and I felt an instinctive compulsion to jump ship for a short while. But we're better now."_

"Are there any Comets left?"

_"Two are being repaired. The third is still so-so as to whether or not it will be salvageable. Why?"_

"We have to finish the _Juggernaut_ somehow. We can't land until we do. One Comet alone couldn't do anything, but maybe if we hit it in the same place with more than one."

_"I follow. However, based on the lack of slag on the surface of the _Juggernaut's_ hull after our first shot, it is likely we will need at least three operational if not more. The two being repaired won't be ready to fire for at least three hours. The third could take twelve, assuming it can be saved at all."_

Ragnar sighed. "That's not good enough. What about materia?"

_"It is unlikely that any destroyer could get within a hundred meters of minimum distance to use one, and even then it would probably require a focused attack from several sources to pierce the hull. Even then…if it was not in a vital spot, then it wouldn't matter."_

The young general didn't even bother signing off. He simply turned off his radio and clenched his teeth.

"We get through Aleron somehow and the rest of this fleet…and once again we're stopped by that aircraft carrier."

Cloud likewise frowned. "…What now?"

Ragnar hesitated for a moment longer, but then sighed again. Once more, he turned on the radio and changed channels again.

"We'll have to try it without the Comets. We have longer range. I'm going to see what happens if we have all destroyers target the same spot at once."

* * *

_47 Hours And 50 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"Delta attack! Now!"

As Mack gave this order, Cid himself pitched the Highwind B around as sharply as he could, aiming it at the target point. Moments later…the gunner fired off another pair of rockets. As he did, a squadron of Phoenix fighters moved in and fired their own missiles, as well as opened fire with guns. About ten different deck guns fired at the same time, all headed for the same location. Moments later, the concentrated firepower all converged and struck the same place on the _Juggernaut_'s hull.

Naturally…the aircraft carrier didn't take this idly. It immediately opened fire on the fighters and the Highwind B. The airship had already taken quite a pounding that day. One of the engines was only running at 50 percent, and one of the gun bays had been destroyed. The air bag was barely holding on at the moment, and could burst if too much trauma hit it. The crew themselves were rattled as Cid sharply dove at the aircraft carrier, and then attempted to pull up and out just as quickly. They grabbed handlebars around their consoles and struggled to hang on, although some still collapsed anyway. The engineers that were swarming the bridge to repair damage went flying everywhere, rolling all over the floor as they struggled to hang on.

Guns pounded around them. Cid, coughing up a storm, squinting so bad he could barely see or focus, struggled to make his way through it. But his senses were dulled. His brain was suffering from lack of oxygen. It was all he could do to keep from flipping the ship as he pulled himself out and away. He struggled to maneuver to avoid more shots, but it was no good. Soon the ride became more violent as shots landed against the hull and erupted. In a shower of flames, the communication's console exploded, sending the officer flying off…and probably killing hm in the process. Not only that, but Mack, somehow able to look through this chaos and confusion, was just in time to see another fighter blown out of the sky as it turned off too late.

Cid, looking like he was barely able to stay on his feet, leveled the airship off somehow, and flew away as fast as he could. As things on the bridge began to calm down relatively, everyone soon was back up and at their stations. The nearest engineer that was still able to move and stay conscious got up and went to the communication's console while another crewmember drug the communication's ensign out of the way. The engineer pulled up his fire extinguisher and put it to work…only to have it go dry a few seconds later. Frowning, the man threw the useless cylinder away, and turned back to the captain.

"I can't stop the fire, captain! We'll have to land this ship pretty soon to get it put out!"

Mack turned around to Cid to see his verdict. On doing so…he soon saw that Cid wasn't even able to curse at the moment. His pallor was deathly pale now. Blood dribbled from his lips from his latest coughing fit. His legs looked like they were jelly, and he wavered on them. He appeared to be using the steering wheel mostly for support at the moment. At this point, he had to be focusing everything he had to try and keep flying. He had no time for anything else. He attempted to gasp…but it was a wet, hollow sound…and soon was followed with another coughing fit. Cid's face tightened in agony as more blood came out of his mouth, and soon he forced himself to stop. After that, he held his breath. Bad as he was…breathing at this point was only making it worse.

Somehow, the man managed to pull the ship around, so that its side could face back and see what the result of their latest strike was. Mack himself was able to rise and look out intently for signs, as Cid at the moment was too ill to keep a lookout. It didn't take long for him to focus on the largest ship out there, and to see smoke and fire dying down from one particular point. Yet as it faded…he soon saw what he had feared yet expected the whole time.

Barely a dent.

_This is hopeless._ Mack thought. _We've been shooting this thing for several battles now, and we've got nothing to show for it. Nothing can hurt its outside. We might as well have not even shot out its bottom at this point. Now it's just immobile. We can't land unless we sink that damn thing…but how are we supposed to do it?_

Mack looked overhead, as if the answer would somehow magically come to him if he thought about it. When he did, he noticed something else. The top of the cockpit area was beginning to get hazy. Noticing this, he looked back down and to the fire area. He realized that it was producing smoke. Maybe it was from the wiring or insulation…but at any rate it was making smoke. Probably highly toxic smoke at that. Pretty soon, it was going to get rather nasty in here if that was the case… Like the engineer said, they were going to have to land this thing…

_Might as well…_ Mack thought angrily. _We only have two missiles left anyway…_

However, as the man thought this…he looked back down and saw something else. His eyes were resting on the _Juggernaut_ at the moment, and to the surrounding area. To a bit of his surprise, one of the destroyers that was nearby was moving again. He wasn't that worried though. This one had its guns destroyed, and even if it didn't there was no way it could take the WGN. Nevertheless, it was moving up and out, looking to move in front of the aircraft carrier.

Yet what was really surprising was the massive flagship itself.

The front of its hull…seemed to be _splitting._

Mack stared at this for a brief moment. As far as he knew, he was the only one who noticed it. Cid was struggling to keep flying. The crew members were either focusing on their stations or thinking about getting out of there while they could. The engineers were doing what they could. But Mack saw the _Juggernaut…_and he saw the front of it was not only splitting, but getting wider.

Suddenly, the radio in front of him blared that a message was incoming. Mack looked down to it, distracted from his view. For a moment, he nearly ignored it, relying on someone else to get it. But then…he remembered that the communication's console had just been destroyed. Obviously he still had function, and was probably the only one that did. With that in mind, he switched his on.

"This is Highwind B…"

_"I've got it!"_ An excited female voice called.

Mack looked confused at this, but Cid turned and looked as well on hearing the voice. It took the former a moment to realize who had spoken…but then he recognized the voice. "…Maritza?"

_"That's how you can stop it! Look at what it's doing right now!"_

Mack already knew what it was doing. However, Cid had not seen this yet, and since he was flying fairly steadily he raised his head to look out the window. Nearby officers were starting to overhear the radio as well, and were looking out too.

_"The _Juggernaut_ was built to be able to house three destroyers within itself. It's letting in that one destroyer because it can't fight on its own, but it can use its ammunition. The inside of the aircraft carrier isn't armored like the outside! If you can shoot straight back into it, you'll blow up the area right underneath the bridge!"_

Both Cid and Mack paused on hearing this…seeing a sudden ray of hope. They forgot about Maritza being the one telling them this, and instead looked up and out again to the _Juggernaut_. Sure enough, it was almost wide enough to let the first destroyer in. Not only that, but the remaining Harbingers and other destroyers were beginning to move out in front of it. They must have realized how weak they were at this stage, and were protecting it from deck gun fire.

"Bitch…cough…may be on to somethin'…" Cid remarked aloud.

Mack agreed with that. However…if they made an attempt to get it now and failed, then they definitely wouldn't risk it with another destroyer next time they ran low. This might be their only shot. The split stopped enlarging at this point. It was now big enough to let a destroyer in. The one that had moved initially began to adjust itself in front of it, so that it could slide back.

"But that was the last Phoenix Squadron with any missiles left." Mack answered.

Cid coughed once again, and forced himself to not exhale again. "We've got two more…" He inhaled in a raspy voice.

"We're in bad shape…" Mack reminded him. After saying that, he looked again to the ceiling. Now he could barely see the top due to smoke. "And we can't keep this thing up much longer."

"We can for one last run…" Cid grunted. With that, and without alerting the rest of the crew, he suddenly pitched the ship around and gunned it up to full throttle…aiming it straight for the wide-open _Juggernaut_.

Naturally, the people who weren't close enough to hear the message panicked, wondering what in the world was going on. As those nearby explained, Mack himself held on as hard as he could, and kept his eyes forward. He noticed that Maritza had to have given this message to more than one person. Perhaps she wasn't speaking in response to him earlier, but was just continuing in telling everyone that the ship was vulnerable. Other destroyers began to move forward, trying to target the area between the open _Juggernaut._ However, from this distance, and shooting an uncertain target, it wasn't much good. A few shots impacted on the sides before other destroyers began to get in the way. Most weren't in range of fire, but they did serve as shields. Even then, however, one shot made it through. Mack saw it slip past the open sides and go into the actual _Juggernaut_…before detonating far too close to the front. It figured. A ship the size of the _Juggernaut_, even if unarmored, could take a few hits easily. Only a direct hit was going to do any good. As it was, a bit of smoke and flame belched from the inside of the craft. They might have even closed it then…if it wasn't for the fact that the other destroyer was already backing in.

Yet soon, the aircraft carrier became aware that the Highwind B was diving for it. Immediately, it switched all of the guns that it could over in its direction. Most of the missile launchers were out now in the enemy fleet, forcing any other destroyers to rely on flak guns. Together, both of them soon began to surround the Highwind B with fire. Blasts of light and black debris soon outlined the area around the airship as it dove in, and soon the ship was shaking hard as it was pounded. Yet the crew knew what was going on now. And so, they braced themselves and kept on with Cid, focusing on the target. The weapon's console's officer began to fire up the last two missiles and lock on target.

Cid looked paler than ever. It seemed as if merely flying the ship was killing him, despite as low effort as it outwardly appeared. Mack himself began to rise at this, and look to him. Though he had a feeling he would hold on to fire…he didn't know if he could do anymore than that. Ahead of them, the last few destroyers zoomed by underneath…until there was blank ocean separating him and the _Juggernaut_. The pilot leveled the ship up to skim over the ocean, and sent it sailing straight for the gap. The aircraft carrier itself continued to fire at the airship, knowing what it was about to do. But the shots merely skimmed it or missed completely. Nothing was going to stop it now. And Cid just continued to put on more speed…making it look as if he would crash into it…

At last, the officer yelled.

"Locked on!"

"Fire already!"

A moment later, and two plumes of smoke shot out from the sides of the Highwind B, straight for the gap. Giving a mighty pull and gritting his teeth, Cid pulled up on the wheel. The force of the sudden pullup was so strong that people were pulled wildly away from their stations again. Mack himself had to grab the handles on the console. His stomach felt like it would sink into his feet. He gasped…and that only made it worse. He inhaled smoke on doing so, and soon his own lungs were burning and making him hack. Somehow, he looked forward and looked out the window in those few moments…and watched.

For what seemed like a few minutes and not just fractions of a second…the rockets sailed right for the opening. The lock had been true, and they were headed right for their target. Both of them narrowed enough to clear the doors, and headed straight back for a clean shot…

When, abruptly, what looked like giant foil balls suddenly exploded from the doors for the rockets. Mack realized immediately that the New Shinra weren't that dumb. They had countermeasures. And sure enough…the two missiles veered off and impacted uselessly on the sides of the hull a moment later.

"Sh't…"

Mack heard this one word croaked, and turned to the source. Cid, white as a sheet, looking frail as paper, glared at what had happened and uttered that one word.

Then, all at once, his hands fell off the controls as he collapsed to the ground.

Mack immediately shot to him. For a moment…his concern was only Cid. Did he push himself too far? Were his lungs finally going out? Yet rationality soon grabbed him…as the Highwind B suddenly began to roll in the air. Then the more immediate threat hit him. The ship had no pilot.

Without even thinking of asking for someone else to take over, Mack found himself rush forward and grab the wheel. Initially he just kept it steady, trying to level the airship off. But it continued to pitch and roll, and it picked up speed as it did so. The man panicked. All of his hours of lessons were instantly forgotten as he fumbled about at the control panel for a brief moment. He felt like all thumbs as his quivering grasp went over the controls, trying to think of what to do.

"Portside…retros…you idiot…"

Mack turned his head to the sound of a croak from the man fallen on the ground. He looked just long enough to see Cid was still conscious, but also on the ground. Yet that one word made him remember. The stabilizing rockets for when the ship was caught in a roll. Immediately, he turned back to the console and fired them off. He fired too much at first, and the ship jerked for a moment. He couldn't hear clearly…but he thought he heard Cid mutter an obscenity. However, he began to remember his training now, and quickly toned it down. The ship's roll leveled off soon after. He thought a moment, and then hit the other controls. After a few more micro-adjustments, the ship began to level off. Soon, it was back under control, and Mack was in his element. The world became a war simulation to him, and he understood what to do. Soon, he dropped speed, turned the ship away at a proper angle, rose to a safe altitude, and backed away from the fleet once again.

Mack sighed in relief as he activated autopilot…but then immediately coughed. Not only that, but he began to realize his eyes were burning. He looked up…and suddenly remembered what was going on. The cockpit was still on fire…and the smoke was filling up everything quickly. There was a crack in the windshield, but it wasn't enough to suck it all out. The rest of the crew was starting to hack and choke. Those that were able were getting the unconscious members out of there. The bridge was rapidly starting to clear. After what had just happened, the people weren't bothering to check in. They were simply getting out while they could.

Mack soon realized he had to do the same. He turned back to Cid. With the ship on autopilot, he quickly bent down next to the man, and moved to put his arms to get him up.

"That's it, captain." He told him regretfully. "I got to get you out of here, and then I've got to get the ship down. We won't be able to keep this up much longer."

Cid hacked again…and Mack grimaced a bit when some of the blood splashed on him. However, he began to get under the pilot's arms anyway. As he did, the man croaked again. "See…? I knew…you should have…come along…"

"Come on, Cid. Don't talk. I-"

_"No, no, no…that will never do."_

Both pilots looked up at the sound of this mechanical voice. Mack recognized it as his radio console…and as the voice of Maritza.

_"Use your heads. You think two little rockets would have done it? You need something big. Look at the size of it, for crying out loud!"_

"Oh shut up!" Mack yelled back, despite how much it burned his throat and the fact that she couldn't hear him anyway. "How the heck are we supposed to get a shot through anyway?"

"Mack…"

The pilot turned again at this, and looked back to Cid. He forgot about Maritza for the moment. What he hadn't noticed, however, was that Cid had looked up a bit more when Maritza had called in again. Mack didn't really care right now as it was.

"Cid…stay quiet."

"Don't tell me…what to do…" The man grumbled before hacking again. The smoke was getting to him where the strain hadn't. "Turn this girl around…and fly her straight down…that ship's throat again…"

Mack paused here, and looked a bit incredulous. Was Cid getting delirious? Did he realize what had just happened?

"Cid…we're out of rockets. And even if we weren't, there's no-"

"Got…one more…"

Mack stopped again here, and once more looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Loaded…my baby up… Never fly again on her own… Go out…with a bang…"

The younger man's brow furrowed. "I…don't understand…"

"Just do it, you SOB!" Cid managed to yell in a croaked, pained call. His face turned red as his skin tightened on yelling this. "Hurts…to talk! Can't fly it myself! You steer…I'll fire!"

Mack hesitated. The mere act of Cid yelling was enough to stop him, although he stared uneasily at the man as he did so. He knew how much it was hurting him. He held for a moment regardless. He looked up again, and now realized he couldn't see the upper half of the cockpit anymore. It was getting hazy even this low to the ground. It would soon be poisonous to even be in this room, regardless of whether your lungs were shot or not. His instincts told him to get Cid out of here and land. Let someone else try and stop the _Juggernaut._ He had never even flown this thing on the field…

However…Mack saw real sincerity in Cid's eyes through the pain. Even if he was agonized, he genuinely believed that he could make this one last strike, and that it would work. Mack had no idea what exactly he could use to try and cause this strike…and based on all other attempts it probably wouldn't work. Yet if Cid believed it could…that was something in his favor as far as he was concerned. He realized that the enemy wouldn't open the _Juggernaut_ again, not after how viciously they were attacked. Once it was shut again, it was shut for good. This was their only chance to blow it up, and it was rapidly disappearing.

Hoping he wasn't doing something incredibly stupid, Mack swallowed at last. He inhaled a deep breath, trying to get as much pure air as possible, and then shifted underneath Cid. As best as he could, he slowly dragged the man up and to his feet. It took a bit of work, but finally he got him up. Once he was there, the man weakly reached out and grabbed the handles on the console. He could barely hold on, so Mack had to somewhat lean him against the console and hope he didn't fly off. After that, and after giving one last uneasy look to him, he turned back to the wheel and grabbed it. The pilot switched off the autopilot…and began to turn the ship around.

The bridge was almost clear at this point. The last few people were going out the door. Those that were left were Cid and Mack, and they assumed they were going to land the craft. None of them saw the Highwind B spin around and once again aim itself at the enemy fleet. Once there, Mack inhaled deeply once again, out of anxiety and forgetting about the smoke. This wasn't going to be easy. For now he was still far away from the fleet, but soon he'd be diving at them like Cid was before. He wasn't sure of the maneuvering and size factors of the ship. He wasn't used to it. Yet there was little time to worry now. The destroyer was almost within the aircraft carrier now…and once it was the doors would shut. There was no time for second guessing. Exhaling again, Mack grabbed the controls and dove the Highwind B straight for the aircraft carrier.

The response was almost instantaneous. They had been expecting another pass, and now once again pounded away at the Highwind B for all they were worth. Mack, at first, found himself taking some shrapnel and hits. The force of the explosions alone against the wide surface of the airship threw it around violently. For a moment, Mack nearly fishtailed.

"Damnit!" Cid croaked with a hack. "Don't just fly in! She can maneuver more than you think!"

Mack snapped his gaze to Cid for a moment, but then back to the battlefield. Other destroyers were joining in now, and creating a hairier mess for the pilot. However, he did as Cid commanded. He began to treat the massive ship like a fighter, and moved it around as it closed in. He executed the standard drills for surviving a full frontal attack. As he coughed and hacked himself, he began to more nimbly move the ship. Soon he was dodging shots and adjusting for what eruptions did hit nearby.

"You'd think…you never…did those sims…way you handle her…" Cid grumbled…which Mack knew was his way of saying, _Good, you've got the hang of her now._

Mack's eyes began to water. As sweat came from his brow from trying to keep the ship up, the smoke clouded his vision. It pierced his eyes and made them itch. The sweat rolled into his eyes, making it worse. His lungs began to burn, and he gave out a painful hack himself. Yet it only got worse. Mack could only fear what Cid was going through, but he couldn't focus on it. He had to keep the ship going. Somehow, through the growing haze, he saw the destroyer was in. The doors were shutting…

A blast suddenly impacted on Mack's left. In response, the ship gave a massive lurch, and rocked so violently that Mack was nearly thrown to the ground. It was only because he had the wheel that he managed to stay on his feet. Cid wasn't so lucky, and was thrown by the violence to the floor. Mack snapped his eyes away from the cockpit window and to him.

"Don't look at me, you dumbass!" Cid croaked so horribly that it sounded like pieces of his lungs were coming out with the words. "Worry about my ship!"

Mack turned back at this to the situation at hand. He was over halfway to the boat now. The guns weren't letting up, but he was slipping out of range of some of them. Yet now…he noticed that the world was tilting. A horrible rattling sound echoed so loudly from the left that it made his brain ache. The lack of oxygen didn't help. What more…the ship seemed to be progressively lowering faster than he wanted it too. As he coughed again himself, he realized something was wrong. He had been hit bad. The ship was beginning to go down.

Mack nearly panicked, but then smoothed himself out.

_Ok…stay calm. Emergency simulations… Rattling…that sounds like busted pistons… Airship is tilting… The main left engine is gone. Alright…what do I do? I…adjust stabilizers… No, that's not it… Auxillary! Where is that again? Here!_

Mack hesitated a moment, but then went to work. His hands shot out and flicked a few switches, readjusting the stabilizers and switching on the left auxillary engine. After that, he pulled back on the wheel. After a few more adjustments, and dodging a few more shots, the airship leveled off.

"Looks like…you learned something…" He heard from the side.

_Great work, commander._ In Cidese.

Mack wanted to help Cid…but he couldn't. He was nearly there. The remaining destroyers were firing at point blank range. He had to try and avoid them or get smacked out of the sky. The _Juggernaut_ was closing. It still had a wide enough window for a salvo of missiles…but they didn't have any left. What were they going to do? And could they do it if Cid was out? The smoke was burning his lungs and eyes so much he could barely hold on himself… He was losing sight of the goal…

Suddenly, a gloved hand shot up and slammed on the console. Mack risked a look, and saw Cid give another mighty grunt as, using what strength was left in his body, he pulled himself up to the controls again. His teeth were clenched and stained with his blood, but his eyes burned with a fire of sudden vibrance and life. For a brief moment…the sickness he had seemed to leave him as he gave everything he had into this gesture. His spirit seemed to blaze like the engines of the airships he loved.

Ahead of them…the last of the destroyers had to cut off. Only the _Juggernaut_ still fired. But it was forced to cut off some as well as Mack flew right for its throat. Dead ahead of him, the doors were closing. They only had about sixteen feet left to go. Mack flew on. He was still at full speed, and still had no weapons or idea of what was going to happen. Against that hull, the ship would obliterate itself in a futile kamikaze attack if he didn't break off. But Cid hadn't told him to yet. And so, he kept going. He was three hundred feet from the hull…then two hundred… He could actually look in and see the destroyers inside, even with the smoke in the way.

Mack wasn't sure if he heard Cid say this…or if he imagined it. But somehow, in a clear voice without any strain or agony, a dark statement went out as Cid's hand moved to a black and yellow striped lever on the console.

"You wanted to take her from me so bad… Here she is, Shinra."

Cid yanked the lever.

Mack pulled back as sharply as he could.

* * *

Captain Bridges and his crew only saw it for a moment.

The airship veered off so suddenly that as it shot up and tore over the top of the _Juggernaut_, it was low enough to tear a gash into itself when it hit one of the gun barrels, and then knock off an antenna on the bridge before it was up and clear. The radar didn't register that any missiles had been fired. None of those laser beams fired out and fried anything. But the sonar did pick up one object…though it hardly mattered that it did so. The officer was never able to figure out what it was, let alone say anything about it.

The crew did, however. Bridges saw it clearly. As the airship went up…he had caught a glimpse of the bottom of it opening. When it did, something rolled out. It wasn't until the airship was up and away that he managed to see it. Some pink-colored object sailed from the opening and straight for the _Juggernaut_. The vague recollection he had was that it was some sort of glider…

The workers in the dock saw better. They saw it for a few moments. It was an airplane…but it wasn't moving. The momentum of the strike had thrown it forward, and now the aerodynamics were making it glide. It was a small pink, one-man craft. It didn't look that remarkable. None of them ever got a good enough look at it to see the words "Tiny Bronco" painted on the side.

What they did see were large black crates, barrels, and containers strapped all over the craft, which was why it could only glide so far even at that speed. Only a few of them caught a glimpse of the red and yellow warning labels on them as it came. Miraculously, the craft was just small enough to slip through the opening even as it was shutting, and continue to glide within the innards of the _Juggernaut_. Instinctively responding with marvel, the people froze and looked as the graceful aircraft slipped into the inner dock and literally flew within it. The unusual sight was enough to make anyone pause and stare.

When it had crossed through half of the dock…the thought that it might be a weapon began to register in people's heads.

Right before it touched the back wall, one of them realized what those containers were…and the impulse within him began to signal his muscles to take cover.

A heartbeat later, the plane touched the back of the craft…the impact immediately making the nitro, along with a dozen other of the world's most hazardous and powerful explosives in large quantities, on board ignite.

There was no protective hull inside the craft. Within, it was as vulnerable as any other ship's innards. As a result…the huge blast of specially prepared explosives had no trouble liquefying the back wall within a split second. Fire rushed into the tender workings and corridors beyond, and shrapnel blasted out and indented a few dozen feet inward. Burning shards of metal flew out and pierced things both in the docks and within the ship. One of them was a fuel tank, which despite being armored was powerless to keep the burning steel from impaling it. Immediately, they went up and began to bathe the inner dock with flame.

As for the blast, within one second it had pounded itself fifty feet within the ship. The flames licked out and continued to cut through conduits and pipelines…eventually finding its way toward one of the lines coming from the mako engine that ran the aircraft carrier. Something that big could run on nothing less. On piercing the delicate piping, liquid mako waste burst out and began to flood the surrounding area, dissolving the metal around it as it did. The inner mako engine, on sensing this, immediately began to engage the shutdown procedure. Unfortunately, the cooling water was leaking, having been ruptured in some valves by the blast as well.

Within three seconds, the top of the deck suddenly began to do something strange. It began to warp. The adamantium that had been used to make the hull wasn't just strong…it was heavy. So heavy that it had taken a delicate and extensive system of supports to keep the ship from collapsing under its own weight. With many of those supports now melted or destroyed…the full weight of the upper deck began to beat down underneath the explosion. In four seconds, it began to collapse on itself rapidly. The initial drop provided a terrible pull on the surrounding area, dragging it down as well and exacerbating the damage. It continued to spread for a distance…consuming some guns and missiles launchers in the process. But then…it reached the bridge.

Abruptly, half of the command tower fractured. The collapsing underneath spread until it was beneath the front of it. The result caused one half to pull away from the other, making it tip forward and separate from the rest of the bridge. Now unbalanced, and heavy due to the armor on itself…the bridge soon swung downward. More weight was pushed below it, making this part completely collapse. More mako lines were cut, dousing the area below the bridge with more waste. What electronics weren't destroyed already in that section began to rapidly cut off or short out. The front of the bridge itself spilled forward into the growing hole, and on impact shattered partially. As it came to a rest, flames greedily began to surround it and lick it up.

Both navies halted and stared at what had happened. There sat the _Juggernaut_…the most feared ship in the entire battle. A large portion of it had collapsed in on itself now, leaving a gaping hole in the center. The unbalance made the ship lean slightly more to one side. Black smoke began to rise from the hole in the middle, and fire came after it. Most of the guns went dead and became lifeless, never to move again. A few more fired on for a few moments longer…before cutting off as well. Assuming the power was still intact to them, then the crews had to have abandoned them and fled or tried to stop the flames from consuming the rest of the ship. The great monolith of a ship slowly came to a rest, and the only motions on it after the next hour were people trying to stop the fires or the ravenous flames themselves. By then, however, most were fleeing in lifeboats before the reactor went off as well, finishing the rest of it.

However, it only took five minutes after this event for the first of several New Shinra destroyers to surrender to the WGN.

* * *

Mack wasn't sure how he managed to do this. He was coughing so much that he could barely keep control of the ship. His brain was becoming oxygen starved, and muddling his senses. Added to that fact that he could barely see out the window or the instruments in front of him, and it was a miracle that he managed to pull the ship around and away from the line of fire. Even then, it was more miraculous that he was able to lower the ship toward the water and have a landing on the ocean surface. Luckily, the airbag could keep the lower part buoyant enough to not sink. Mack realized he must have kicked fully into pilot mode, because he had only simulated this type of landing once, and it wasn't with smoke in his eyes. He didn't even know if the _Juggernaut_ had been hit at this point, let alone if it was a critical enough hit to disable it.

By the time Mack finally finished the landing cycle, he was nearly ready to pass out. He quickly put all of the systems on automatic, and turned to his side. He could barely see in front of him at this point, but he made out a body on the ground. Cid had fell off again once Mack had banked the airship up sharply after firing, and he didn't try to get up again. Moving quickly and with fear and the threat of death surrounding him, Mack bent down and put his arms underneath Cid's armpits. Holding on tight and exerting his own dwindling strength, Mack began to yank back. The floor of the Highwind B was smooth, and so the body soon came. The pilot didn't bother to check for vitals. He hadn't time. He slammed his eyelids shut to keep himself from being blinded further, and then began to pull backward. He used his memory to guide him back away from the cockpit and toward the door out of it.

Mack feared he would have to open the door once he finally got to it. However, ten feet from it, he heard a hiss of hydraulics behind him. He recognized it as the cockpit opening up again. He continued to drag back, and soon saw bodies move past him. They were engineers with oxygen masks over their faces, and they were dragging in hoses. These hoses were connected to the ocean itself now that the ship was down, and brought in water through them with pumps. Only now could they disconnect the rest of the electronics and put out the fires. Before, they couldn't unless they wanted the control systems to be dead. And they hadn't been able to so long as someone was flying the ship. Yet now they went to work, and Mack dragged Cid back the way they had come and out the door.

There were already a half dozen people out here, who were being moved out one by one to sickbay. The smoke that poured out from the now-open doorway was quite potent and thick, but compared to being in the middle of the room with no ventilation, it was a tremendous relief for Mack. He soon began to inhale and hack out the foul air in his lungs for somewhat better air here. He continued to drag away from the door a bit farther, getting out of the path of the smoke coming from the door. No one seemed to notice him right away. After all…the violent ride had smacked them around quite a bit as well, and they were still stabilizing. Mack didn't care. He found a blank spot against the wall, and dragged Cid up to prop him against it. Once there, he went around in front, and looked the man over.

An icy chill went through him. Cid was nearly blue. A mixture of blood and spittle was around his mouth from how hard he had tried to breathe in the last few minutes. His eyes were closed, and he was almost completely still. Mack couldn't see him breathing.

"Cid!" Mack yelled out to him, calling out loud and in a panic, as if by doing so he would make him hear enough to answer. "Captain!" His hand went for Cid's neck next, checking for a pulse.

However, just as he put it on and began to detect a few weak beats…Cid's eyes cracked open. Mack forgot about the vitals and looked to his face. The man's eyes held for a moment. There was still life in them…but he was tired. It looked like he needed to cough badly, but he didn't have the strength left to do it. He had already put out everything he had. He tried to breathe in…but he didn't get far for his efforts. Yet after a second, his eyes shifted up and rested on Mack. A moment later, they recognized him. The edges of a smile formed on his face. He spoke, in a voice dry, quiet, and raspy…but still just enough for Mack to make out.

"Pretty good…commander. A minus. You passed…the course. Congrats. I'll let you…fly one of these ladies… But get one scratch on 'em…and I'll kick your ass so hard…you'll be talkin' out of yer rear…and crappin' out of yer mouth…"

Normally, Mack would have had some happiness from this. When it came to talking about his ships, Cid was always serious. And getting approval from him was nothing to sneeze at. However, right now Mack didn't care if he got command of the _Juggernaut_ itself. And every word only made him wince more at knowing the price each syllable cost Cid.

"Captain, don't talk! Please don't-"

"Mack…"

Soft as this word was…it cut the pilot off completely. He stayed quiet and listened for a moment. Cid managed to smile a bit more.

"Thanks…for trusting me…"

Cid's eyes closed after this.

The beats that Mack felt ceased.

The reality sank into the commander's mind for a few moments…before he realized what had happened. No more breath or beats. When that happened, his arms shot out and grabbed Cid's shoulders, and with a violence and fury that would have put the fallen pilot himself to shame, he shook him so hard it was as if he wanted to shake the life back into him.

A single cry went out through the ship, so loud and anguished, that all who heard it immediately froze, and knew what had happened despite it only being a single word.

_"CID!"_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._


	72. The Routing Of New Junon

Hidey ho, Bahamut fans! (Although Bahamut is, again, not participating in a large part of the story...)

I was at ACEN last weekend. I wanted to get some writing done there. I brought my laptop, but I forgot the power cord...so other than sit on the desk in the hotel room it didn't do much. I had a mixture of good times and disappointments this year. If any of you were there, you probably didn't recognize me unless you read the name tags. I was dressed normally this time, but my name was "Piccolo Sky". I had a commission done of Cloud, Ragnar, Sephiroth, and Aleron. It's mediocre. :( Speaking of Cloud, you wouldn't believe how many people were Advent Children's Cloud Strife this year (Technically, I guess it could also be KH2's Cloud Strife BTW, Sora's various forms were popular again too).

I've come to a bit of a decision. I'm going to keep writing this fanfiction, but after "The Aleron Saga", I'm going to take a hiatus from it. I've had ideas for other fanfictions for a while, but so much time has been devoted to this one that I haven't had time for them. In particular, I've wanted to do a Guilty Gear one for a while now. And I could probably do it in about two weeks if I rushed.

This is, once again in my opinion, another filler chapter. It was a pain to write for the most part. The next chapter might be so too, but by the end the action that leads to the climax of "The Aleron Saga" will at least begin. The problem now is integrating so many plot threads. 1) Cloud & Ragnar, 2) Aerith, 3) Denzel & Marlene, 4) Maritza & the Turks. Their storylines are going to intersect within the next two or three chapters, and timing is critical. So I want to make sure I don't miss a key plot point in an earlier chapter before writing the next._

* * *

_

"All transports…begin landing approach."

This announcement went through the fleet although it wasn't necessary. The surprise on seeing the enemy's aircraft carrier, seemingly invincible for the longest time, finally going up in smoke, didn't last as long as one might have thought. The Wutai Gold Navy, always thinking of duty and responsibility, immediately closed in on the now unguarded destroyers. Soon they were completely pinned down, and well on their way to being destroyed. Unable to flee and unprotected, surrender messages began to come from them. On the shore…the enemy infantry panicked and broke. Without artillery or a navy to defend them, they were little more than fodder for the guns of the attacking fleet. While some braver members stood their ground (their courage bolstered by what portable artillery was with them), much of the troops were in disarray. And by the time they would be calmed down, the enemy would already be landing. Already, the enemy fighters were strafting the ground with gunfire, having spent all of their larger weapons. It was merely a taste of things to come.

Ragnar was still in disbelief of how it had happened. Even with his heightened senses, he had barely managed to catch a pink glimpse of the attack that Cid's ship had made. Cloud had to fill in the details with him. Cid's first personal aircraft, the Tiny Bronco, had been damaged years ago when Cloud and his friends escaped the Shinra on it. The craft had metal portions and siding, but it had been a wooden craft in its skeleton. A critical portion of this frame was hit, and due to the wooden nature it couldn't be replaced without essentially making a new ship. Cid had neither the time, resources, nor desire to repair it at that point in time, and so it had only been used as a boat, making use of its buoyant structure. It moved well and the propellers turned, but despite these adeges the ship would not take off. Cid hadn't the heart to destroy it, and so he had kept the plane around although it would never be airworthy again.

As near as they could figure, Cloud, Ragnar, and Barret reasoned that Cid had loaded the thing up with heavy explosives, likely used in some of their blockbuster bombs or even the newest weapons. Though it couldn't take off, it was more than aerodynamicly sound. It could glide easily for a short distance. As a result, it appeared that Cid had turned it into some sort of cruise missile. He had dropped it into the open _Juggernaut_ and let it sail to the back and detonate, very close to the bridge of the ship itself. It had been a bit of a gambling move…but it had worked. The formidable _Juggernaut_ now lay in flames. They were clear to keep the assault going.

There was a bit more good news. Aleron hadn't shown up lately. Ragnar had no idea why she had broken off the attack, but so long as she was gone that was good news to him. On the ground, she didn't have the luxury of having hundreds of people stored on a combustable object. Hopefully she was gone until he could be in a position to deal with her…although he was getting a feeling that she hadn't simply broken off the annihilation of their fleet due to boredom. Why had she attacked them in the first place? What made them such a target?

The radio in front of Ragnar beeped again. The youth turned his head back down, distracted from his thoughts. A moment went by before someone on that end spoke up. They seemed to be rather hesitant…distracted.

_"…This is…the Highwind B."_

Barret cracked a wider smile from where he was, because he was already pretty happy about how the battle had turned.

"Hey, tell him nice shot for me." He instructed Ragnar.

The youth, however, furrowed his brow in response. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Where is Captain Cid? Why didn't he answer?"

A moment of silence was the response.

_"…We have some bad news to report."

* * *

_

Aleron stepped down, arching her boot very slightly so as to leave a small space between her heel and toe. In doing so, she left just enough room on her victim's neck to allow blood flow to the head once she clamped it on his neck, but not quite enough to breathe. Her green eyes flashed menacingly as she looked down on him, full of violence and evil.

Below her, pinned under her one foot, was Vincent. His clothing was ragged and torn, and there wasn't a spot where it had been ripped that there wasn't also blood underneath. He was out of bullets, and his guns had been snapped and discarded to the sides. All that was left was his Death Penalty, but without any bullets he could only use it as a bludgeoning weapon. Through some act of circumstance, Aleron had beaten him back over to where it was. It dangled about five feet from where he was sprawled at the moment. At any rate, she wasn't going to let him have it back.

Around them, the Shinra buildings were burned and wrecked. Some of it had been from bombing, but much of it had been from the fight between Aleron and Vincent. His initial form of the Galian Beast had incredible stamina and accelerated healing. Despite her constant beating of the creature, it had kept getting up and flinging flaming balls at her. Aleron wished to think that she had smacked each attack away effortlessly…but she had not. She had discovered, to her irritation, that her strength was not as limitless as her mate's yet. Her wrist had begun to get sore from intercepting each blast. That was impressive in and of itself, as each fireball had enough power to pierce a man wearing heavy body armor. But it was not as impressive as Sephiroth.

The limit break had died down eventually, and then it was Vincent's turn to feel pain. The man was remarkably agile and powerful, but she was a bit better. Every dodge he made was countered, and every blow he struck was avoided or intercepted. Aleron's deadly scythe drew blood again and again during the course of the fight. The man somehow stayed active, and he made himself the hardest target to hit thus far in her life. Yet in the end, he lay before her beaten. His limit breaks gone…his weapons exhausted…he had nothing left.

Well…he had one thing left. He could still transform into Chaos. This idea made Aleron furious. Not at the fact that he would be hard to beat…but that she was not yet above fear. Somewhere deep within her perfect body, she feared that he would unleash this form. Only a little, but it was there. She was not completely sure that she could beat that form…or if she could, it wouldn't be without heavy injuries. The idea infuriated her. If she couldn't beat him, then she wouldn't be able to stop Ragnar or Cloud from killing her… She realized, to her chagrin, that she was still vulnerable.

She didn't show this, however. She wasn't about to give the mortal satisfaction.

"I would simply twist my foot and end this once and for all now, Vincent." Aleron cooed down at the fallen, choking man. Despite his grim face, he was reaching for his neck. He did so weakly, however, after having been beaten so much. One of his eyes was swollen and bloody, and both his human hand and metal one had bloodstains on them. "But you actually made me curious. You've known all along that Krystea had nothing to do with you. And yet you let her continue the delusion that she was related to you. Why was that?"

Assuming Vincent would have answered that question, it was impossible. Aleron had his throat slammed shut. For a moment, she thought of letting him breathe, just so that he could answer that question. It genuinely piqued her curiosity. And so long as she was using her flesh, she might as well know anything there was to know about its attractiveness…

An explosion sound interrupted the woman. Her smile faltered a moment as her look turned to confusion. With that, she turned and looked behind her, back out to the shore. She was on the ground now, and surrounded by burning wreckage. Much of it was smoldering and smoking, and along with the buildings obscured her view rather well. However, she was still able to look through it enough to see what was beyond.

A large cloud of smoke, much thicker than that of the other destroyers, was rising up from the shore. Because of the size of it, it was easy for her to tell, as well as everyone else within a mile radius, that it was the _Juggernaut_. She was actually a bit surprised. They had actually stopped it? Not only that, but the rest of the NSN destroyers were falling back or powering down. Those that weren't were being annihilated. The enemy fleet was much closer now, and now it seemed as if the transports were coming up. The enemy army had mostly fled the shore by now due to being in gun range. Those that hadn't left were going now while they still could.

Aleron's smile faded. The meddling of this human had cost her. She hadn't delayed their invasion by more than an hour. She had hoped that their precious aircraft carrier would have provided a greater obstacle, but, like her mate had said, she had underestimated who she was dealing with. These people made a career of frustrating impossible forces. If that wasn't enough, she had lost her fire materia. She couldn't blow up their warships like she had before. She could still go down to the shore and try and take them herself…

Suddenly, a series of pricks were felt on Aleron's ankle. The woman had been so distracted by the fleet that she was surprised by the sudden mild pain she was experiencing. As a result, she snapped back around and instinctively yanked her foot up. On doing so…she realized what exactly had happened. The man she had pinned had driven his talons into her leg as hard as he could. Because of her enhanced physiology, he barely broke the skin. Even then her mild wounds began to heal immediately. Yet in her surprise, she had let the man loose. He didn't even pause for a gasp of air, but immediately rolled away from her and toward his weapon.

Aleron snorted…and for a moment thought of ending the mutant's life with one swing of Kokushibyou. However, he had caused her so much trouble already. She figured she'd let him take up his weapon and try to bludgeon her with it. Then she'd slice it in half and him with it. And so, she hesitated as the man reached the weapon. Immediately, his taloned hand shot out and seized it.

Then, Aleron noticed something else. Most wouldn't have even seen it, but due to her heightened senses she was able to detect a sleight of hand. In his opposite arm, she noticed him give a flick of the wrist. When he did…she saw a rather large bullet roll out of one of his torn sleeves and into his palm. As he moved like lightning to bring the bullet around and into the weapon…she realized she had been tricked. He had been lying. He still had one bullet the whole time. He was waiting for her to reach this point when she thought it was over…then use the moment to catch her off guard. He had to be using all the strength left in him, because his movements were so fast that by the time Aleron realized this, with all of her superior mentality and reflexes, the bullet was loaded and he was already aiming at her. It was all she could do to once again cross her arms in front of her before he fired…

Another blast rang through the air like a thunderclap. The power of the gunshot was so strong that Aleron's clothing was blown back, thick as it was. However, she had her arms locked and across her front, making sure to put as much between her and the gunshot as possible. Yet that didn't help her too much. Hot pain…the first true pain she had felt since she had been born…went over her arms in a cross shape. She felt her flesh being torn by the power of the blast, and her teeth locked tight as she struggled not to dignify the mortal with the sound of her crying out. Even after connecting, the power of the blast continued to rustle her hair and clothing for a moment more before dying down.

Once it had happened, Vincent's arm went limp and he dropped Death Penalty to the ground. He sprawed out soon after. He had used the last of his strength to do that. Now he had nothing left. Aleron, on her part, began to seethe. Her pale green eyes filling with violence, she slowly uncrossed her arms and looked down over them. Her black sleeves on her front forearm were shredded. Beneath it, red blood dripped slowly from shrapnel wounds. The gunshot, strong as it was, wasn't powerful enough to cut through her flesh and kill the woman behind it…but the metal had pierced all the way into her bones. The edges of the cross-shaped blast had licked around her other arm, inflicting deep cuts in that as well. Yet she cared only about the one in front. To her astonishment…this arm was in pain when it moved and turned. That meant she couldn't use it as effectively…

_That means…I'm injured._

_Crippled…_

_Handicapped…_

_By a damn human…_

Aleron had not experienced true anger yet since coming into being. She had begun to think she was above such base emotions. But in the wake of this…her mind turned to fire. Her muscles became like steel and her hatred blazed.

Without pity or hesitation, Aleron drove the end of her scythe into Vincent's torso, pushing through until it pierced into the open area and ground on the other side. Even now, the dark man wouldn't yell. His face turned agonized, but he did not cry out. This only made the woman more furious than before. It was an act of defiance. She was also enraged at herself again. She had been so furious, she hadn't focused enough to kill him instantly with the blow. Her mark was way off. In rage, she yanked the limp body off of the ground, still living on the end, and with all the power she could muster, angrily snapped around and flung it. Like an ancient dart in a spear thrower, the dark man was cast off of the end of the scythe and flung through the air back down the street. He sailed the length of a building, trailing blood through the air as he did, before he crashed down.

Yet this only made Aleron madder…for she did not throw him with full strength. She tried to, but she had failed. The pain in her arm had made her hold back. Even now, she winced and drew it back, cringing and looking down at her bloody forearm. The shrapnel defiantly remained lodged in her flesh, causing her more pain and keeping her wounds from healing instantly. Angry, she snapped Kokushibyou once, and sent it vanishing back within her cape/coat. Her black gloved free hand reached down and seized the nearest piece of jagged metal. She ripped it out with a flourish despite the more pain it caused. She did the same with the next, and the one after that. But the others had sunk in deeper, and the flesh had closed around them. For a moment, she was so angry that her fingers began to rip at the flesh at her arm to get to them…

The cells within her disapproved, and immediately she stopped. Her anger broke a moment, and she looked up blankly. A moment passed, and then her anger returned, although it was much milder than before.

_Curse him… I need to go back. I'll need instruments to properly remove the shrapnel. Worse yet…I received this wound at his hands. I'm still far inferior to my mate. If I try to fight them now at my own full power, I could lose. Currently I'm injured, and that makes it even worse._

_Mother was right…I should have just stopped with decimating their fleet. Now I have to run away like a frightened dog…_

_This isn't over, Cetra._

Angry, but now knowing there was nothing for it, Aleron whirled away from Vincent's body and the attacking fleet. She didn't know whether or not he was still alive, but she didn't care. She only cared about looking as strong and unhurt as possible before her mate and Mother now…not let herself be a fool before them. Snapping her cape/coat around her, her body abruptly shot into the air, arced toward the north, and took off like a bullet from a gun.

* * *

That was another bit of good news for Ragnar. The part of him that was Bahamut sensed the dark presence leaving. It was still very strong here. The mere cast off aura from a distance made this place colder and darker than anywhere else on Gaia. However, the source…or at least the closest source…had gone. They were clear now…for the moment.

And things were still going well. The last destroyer had surrendered, and the fleet was essentially destroyed. The first ten transports were landing, and there were no enemy units to greet them. Without hesitation, the army was pouring out onto shore, stopping only long enough to assemble artillery and get up the chase. The sudden loss of the _Juggernaut_ had driven the shore into panic, and just as hoped they were fleeing in terror. The PPA was pushing its advantage and moving to take the entire New Junon and Defense Grid area. It looked like they would do it if they could leap on the few cells of New Shinra groups that were gathering.

However, no one on board the bridge of the _Dyne_, Ragnar included, felt like celebrating.

"Damn stubborn ass…" Barret muttered as he glared at the ground, grinding his metal fist against the console.

"He never really acted like he liked being with us…but he was there for us even when I wasn't." Cloud threw in. "I understand, though. What Mack was telling us."

Ragnar did as well. Bahamut's half did too. He had thought similar things about himself over the years. The esper had even suspected it when he saw Cid getting progressively worse over the months. Much as the man tried to hide it, the gaze of the dragon king pierced flesh and bone. He had known something was wrong. Apparently, he had been correct. And if he was doomed to die, then it was better to make one's final moment worth something if you could rather than lie around waiting for the end. Ragnar saw Bahamut's reasoning and accepted it. Cloud did too…and he had a feeling Barret would. After all, the man would do the same if he was in the same position. He had a feeling the others would as well in time.

Cloud was not a man who cried. Though his soul was breaking at the time, he had shed less tears than anyone else when Aerith died. It was a part of his nature. They didn't cry when it wasn't time for it. Hence, neither he nor Ragnar were crying now. But that didn't make them any less grim. And the rest of the cabin was the same. Everyone had known how valiant and courageous Cid had been in battle…how he had done a great deal of saving on the part of their navy and army over the history of the army. And now…

"Should we tell the girls?" Barret finally asked. "Announce it to the army?"

Ragnar didn't want to seem cold, but he had a feeling that they would understand.

"There's no time. Many others have died who are worthy of honor today as well, but we will have to wait until the campaign is over. And telling the rest of the army will only serve to dishearten them."

"We should tell Aerith and Tifa, though." Cloud spoke up. "We can't just act like this didn't happen around them. He was their friend as well as ours."

Ragnar sighed at this. He supposed Cloud was right, but there was little time for this either. They would be on shore soon. When they were, he needed to unleash his own strength to help in the war effort. Essentially, that meant he just had time to run back and tell Aerith the bad news before coming back up to go into battle. It was almost insulting. "Hey everyone. Cid just died. Didn't you know? Anyway, let's get on with our war…" They didn't have time to mourn or even sit around and show him proper respect and acknowledgement…even the customary grief one shows just when hearing the bad news. He was a great man, a true friend, and he had died helping to save the fleet and move the army on shore…and in so doing help saved the world. It was almost as if they were ignoring him… It filled him with inward anger…

_Master felt the same way when Phoenix and Wyvern both died in the fight with Griever, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. He had to keep fighting until it was over before he could mourn. It's the same here. Besides…if I don't fight at my best, Sephiroth and Aleron could make us lose more friends than just Cid…_

"…Alright." Ragnar finally stated. He already began to turn. "I'll go talk to Aerith now before we reach shore."

* * *

_40 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

The New Shinra Army had thought their world was coming apart before, but that was nothing compared to now.

The naval commander had died with the _Juggernaut_. With it, the shore had no one to lead it. As they struggled to find a new chain of command and assemble themselves into a force that could counter the onslaught of the PPA, their foes struck and struck hard. They had been ready for this invasion. They had crude yet powerful artillery with them, and they used it to blow away whatever barricades and defenses the bombs and missiles of their air force hadn't already wiped out. Even now, their fighters continued to pepper them and set them on the run. They swept through the middle of the battle zone, keeping either side from merging with the other as the Planet Protector Army massed together and focused its strength in the middle region between the two. Once they had managed to fully gather their power, and they had become too crowded to allow any further transports to land, they struck.

It was like a lance of metal and flesh had been driven forward. Nothing could stand against it as it came. The NSA was too scattered and fragmented to defend against such a concentrated force. They had been powerless to keep them from assembling before because of their ships and fighters. And now they had grown too strong for their scattered and confused troops to stop them. And as they came forward, they drove harder and faster, making sure to fill their enemies with panic and disarray, further breaking them. They used fear to make them slip up…fail in counter strikes…flee…or just engage in friendly fire. The hungry, tired, and beaten troops soon began to flee before the coming destruction.

Most fearful of all, however, was their leaders. Those who were fortunate enough to see them and live spread fear and terror among their fellow soldiers. The two generals of the PPA appeared to be god-like on the battlefield. They moved faster than could be seen…appeared to dodge or simply shrug off bullets…and struck with such power that those who witnessed them swore that five soldiers were thrown aside with each swing of their swords. None could touch them…and some began to fear they were some sort of engineered monsters unleashed by the PPA. As panic continued to grasp them, supernatural fear began to occur, and caused more backing down and breaking than before.

This continued until at last the fateful moment came…and the New Shinra Army realized in terror that they had been split in half. But more PPA units were coming in all the time from the south, and the guns of the Wutai Gold Navy kept them from being attacked from the bottom. With that done, there was no way that the New Shinra could hope to surround their foes. They could only try to push them back from all sides. But they were still too scattered for that. Only if they could unite would this be possible…and their enemy was making sure that wouldn't happen. Voraciously, the PPA split on either side and began to crush either half of the remaining forces. By now, they were so stricken with panic and shell-shock that many of them viewed the PPA as an unstoppable force. They had never been expected to so quickly and completely be pounced on by their army, and they were raw at having never defended their own territory or drilled without the luxury of powered weapons. More surrendered soon happened, and the PPA stopped anyone further from organizing.

The Neo Junon area was quickly falling under Planet Protecter Army dominion.

And they weren't stopping there.

* * *

"Not bad, wouldn't you say? Indeed, I am a genius. I amaze myself sometimes."

Reno and Elena didn't bother answering. Rude was still changing clothes at the moment, and wasn't around to not say anything. As far as Reno was concerned, this didn't prove anything. All it had done was help get her new affiliation on shore, and in doing so had helped her get on shore as well. Perhaps this meant something for General Ragnar, but he was far from convinced.

Oh well…at least he hadn't had to do too much work yet.

The Turks were at the shore at the moment; a shore that had been in the possession of the New Shinra Army until about four hours ago. Now the Planet Protector Army was swarming it. Most of their transports had unloaded. The major ships were docking as well, and their supplies and munitions were being hauled out and into combat almost as soon as they arrived. Although this area was supposedly the most "calm" out of the newly acquired PPA territory, and was supposed to be the safest, it wasn't being settled. Soldiers were running everywhere, most of them farther to the north. They stopped long enough to form divisions, and then joined in the fray. Artillery was being assembled here and then wheeled to the front as well. A few stations had been set up for fighters. At this point, they were either out of fuel, out of munitions, or both. They needed to be refilled before they could be used to press the attack. Hence, a few were mingled in among the unloading crates. Small temporary landing pads had been set up, and a few engineers were servicing them. One particularly large helipad area further inland had the Highwind B currently resting at it, and the crew was trying to make it airworthy once again despite their slower movement and darker looks.

The _Dyne_ was one of several "destroyers" that had docked. The personnel on board had already disembarked, and were charging forward to the front line to join in with the fray. The equipment on board, some of the largest in the army, took somewhat longer to unload. At the moment, Maritza, seeming no worse for wear from her own battle experiences, was joyfully overseeing the work as she stripped off pieces of her flight suit, not seeming to care that she only wore a white wife-beater and boxers underneath. And because she was there, the Turks were there as well, watching her like a felon they were transporting.

Behind them, on an upgraded semi-truck, was her latest device. Again, she kept it draped in cloth, and refused to show anyone what it was. However, after witnessing what she had done before with her secrets, the workmen obliged her a bit more confidently. After all, she had got them this far without telling them what she was pushing. This would likely work out the same way. The truck itself was slowly going down a loading ramp. Slowness was key, as the load was easily oversized. The vehicle had heavy-tred tires that looked like they belonged on a bulldozer rather than a truck, and it was upgraded in a similar vein. Clearly, this truck was supposed to take it a long distance through rough terrain.

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell us what this one is?" Elena asked.

"That's right." Maritza flashed back with a cheerful grin.

"We've helped you out this far." Reno continued. "Now, what are we supposed to do to help Krystea?"

"Patience, honey." Maritza answered with a wave of her hand, turning her full attention to her truck for the moment. Like a kid at the holidays, she walked up to it and seemed to marvel, even salivate, over it. The workmen simply frowned and kept unloading. They had learned to deal with it by now.

"Don't forget that what you told us is the only thing keeping me from offing your perpetually less-wrinkly ass right now." Reno reminded her. "You try and double-cross us…"

Maritza rolled her eyes, lost her enthusiasm, and cut Reno off with a sigh. "Oh, you need to lighten up. You can be so uptight. I can't see how you managed to stay so young and carefree with as hard as you are whenever I talk to you."

Reno couldn't help but smile a bit himself here. "That's what the booze is for."

"At any rate, it won't be until our final attack that I'll need you three again." Maritza continued, turning back to her device. "Once there, there's plenty for you three to do. And we'll have to do it in a short period of time."

"I'm still wondering one big thing." Reno answered, crossing his arms. "I saw a bit of what happened earlier to this navy. After that night on Midgar's shore, I'd say she's already coming forward. How exactly do we get her where we want her? Once there, how do we make her hold still long enough to use the machine?"

Maritza paused here. However, she kept looking at her device as she did so. While she was standing there, Reno saw a look change on her expression. Suddenly…she seemed far more crafty and sly than before, but also far more serious and dark.

"Oh…you'd be surprised at how things can work out."

Elena looked visibly unsettled by that comment. Reno himself opened his mouth to begin to ask. However, he was cut off.

The sound of the voice was so loud and sudden that it made the Turks and Maritza turn to the source. They found themselves looking back toward the area with the ruined radio tower…the same one that the shots that had obliterated several destroyers in their fleet had arisen from. The tower had been bombed and incinerated now, and much of the surrounding area was wrecked from what looked like explosions of some sort…although there were no flames or blackened areas from explosions. Nevertheless, a few buildings away from it, and about a block away from the shore and the three who stood there talking about their future plans, one of the soldiers had to have come across someone. Calling out loud enough for them to hear it from this distance, he called for assistance form his fellow troop members.

"Officer down! Officer down!"

* * *

There was a bit of a logjam at the shore of the continent. The troops had gotten moving easily enough, because they had been primed for action all day. But as far as everyone else was concerned, reactions were mixed. Some had been with the PPA for years, and in that time had only fought a defensive war. They honestly weren't believing that the army was finally launching a successful invasion. And now that they were here, they were stunned to actually find themselves back on the Northern Continent after being so ruthlessly driven off two years ago. It was taking them some time just to realize they were setting foot on enemy soil as they got off of their ships.

As a result, some delays were occurring. Some were jumping right in and unloading crate after crate after crate. But others were stalling, or trying to get their bearings. As a result, a lot of the supplies were accumulating on shore. Some were going out to the attacking troops, but many were at a loss of what to do next. They hadn't expected to land so quickly. Even if they had, they had never had to bring supplies on an invasion before. They knew they weren't supposed to set up camp here either, but were supposed to keep pushing the stuff north and deploy in the Icicle Inn area. But how to move that stuff, or how far north they should put it for now, was still a bit confusing. After all, this operation was moving so fast, and they were a bit overwhelmed. To top it all off, it was Spring now, yet the Northern Continent was still in the dead of Winter. This surprised everyone, especially natives to the area. They realized it had been unnaturally cold for weeks, and the sun hadn't shown itself in that time…but up north it was even worse. It looked almost like a thunderstorm was brewing farther north…or that night came here to rest during the day. Here there was still ice and snow over much of the ground, and their equipment froze up more than once. Those were more problems to iron out and prepare for as they headed to further north.

Large piles of crates were on the shore now, mingling with empty stacks that had belonged to the New Shinra Army. All in all, it looked like some massive supply dump. Many of the piles were abandoned for the moment as people tried to figure out what was the best way to move them up, or organize themselves so that it was done efficiently. Seeing as the crates wouldn't be pulling a gun on anyone soon, these were practically unnoticed by soldiers who were busy trying to root out any insurgents that might have stayed behind to cause trouble. Inanimate piles of ammunition mattered little.

As a result, the nearest guard who might have paid any attention to one particular pile of munitions was over a hundred yards away and was talking with his superiors about using some of the Shinra equipment to move the stuff out. Aside from a few distant murmurs and even more distant explosions and gunshots from the battle, this area was rather quiet and still. To top it off, many of the piles formed cul-de-sacs within themselves to shield off from prying eyes the contents of some crates from anyone else seeing them. Finally, no one had bothered blowing the whistle on seeing one of the crates having a broken seal, nor stashing it here with the others.

In short, no one was around to see or hear when the top of the crate slowly began to rise.

The dark interior was revealed, and the crack between the top of the crate and the rest of it grew wider for a few moments before one could make out a small arm. It was solid and hard for being small, however, and with only a few grunts opened up the crate. Soon, much smaller arms helped out, which seemed much more in proportion with their size. With one large effort, the owners of the arms within the crate pushed off the top and let it fall to the ground at the side. It hit against a nearby tower of crates as it did so, and so it made little noise.

Now free, the stronger one in the crate began to exit.

Marlene, still within, stayed seated a moment and looked rather worried.

"Reeve might have already called Tifa…and she'll be mad."

Denzel, however, paid this little mind as he went off of the edge and touched down on the ground. He shuddered a bit when he realized it was much colder here than it was back home. The journey over the ocean wasn't exactly the warmest or most comfortable trip either. But the important thing to him was that they made it. And so, he was confident as he came out.

"I don't care." He answered. "I'm sick of always having to stay home and not do anything."

"What about them being worried?" Marlene asked as she, somewhat tentatively, as if the outside world was full of poisonous snakes, began to leave the crate herself. "What if they can't fight…like they said?"

"So long as we don't let them know we're here, they won't have to worry about us." Denzel answered, not looking back to Marlene but rather looking ahead to the north. There was a red glow on the horizon, and the sounds of battle were faint but audible. Yet to children like Denzel and Marlene, who had grown up with war most of their lives, they gave rise only to the mildest fears. Both of them had seen far worse. And in Denzel's case…his desire far overruled any fear he might have.

"He's that way." Denzel finally said after a momentary pause, pointing to the north.

Marlene didn't bother asking how Denzel knew that. One could probably infer it based on the direction of the fighting…but one could also reason that the cells within Denzel were telling him where to go if he wanted to run into that man… Marlene, on her part, wished they had never come here. This hadn't been her idea. But at the same time, she couldn't let Denzel go alone. And she didn't want to see him leave to get hurt by himself. And Azure had been her friend too. She didn't want revenge as badly as Denzel did, but she understood more of what he was feeling than anyone else. If no one else would help him, then she had to. Both of them had too many experiences already where they had been helpless on the sidelines as the war unfolded in front of them. She was ready to do something too.

Still…she mostly hoped that they'd run into Cloud or Tifa along the way, and that they'd stop Sephiroth before they found him… And since they'd be wherever there was fighting, this direction was good enough.

"Alright."

"Let's go."

* * *

_34 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

The world of the New Shinra Army was being turned upside down.

It was barely a day since Ashiah had announced the statement that was supposed to seal the doom of the enemy when the guard on the southern portion of the Northern Continent found them crawling up their doorstep as fast as they could. Once the Planet Protector Army had split the main bulk of the army in two and separated them from assistance, it took little to finish them off. With that done, they had successfully taken a large portion of the territory between themselves and the New Shinra HQ Dome. The battlefield continued to narrow further north, allowing both sides to focus their power without spreading out, before slipping into the remains of the Bone Village archeological site, the Sleeping Forest, the City of the Ancients, and finally the canyon that provided the one bottleneck.

The PPA continued to surge in strength as it reconsolidated its forces and let out the last of its troops. They were gathering together so quickly and attacking with such sharpness that there was no time for a defense to be raised. As night began to fall and the last of the outposts in the former Defense Grid went under, the officers of the NSA made a move to buy more time. They ordered a much greater and faster retreat than was necessary to get them all back into the canyon, the one place they could hold them off. Part of this was to buy time simply to let panic die down and to let the army get more organized.

It was here, of course, when the Wutai spies struck. They seamlessly wove themselves into the fleeing crowds and made their way in through the canyon to the north. Better yet, night was falling now, and with the eternally cloudy sky, light to distinguish between friend and foe was at a premium. They were considered just another group of panicking soldiers when they crossed through the end of the canyon and into the heart of the New Shinra territory.

It wasn't all seemless, however. General Leers had reacted quicker than expected. Reinforcements were already pouring through the front of the valley and moving deeper inside it. The spies were forced to act quickly and change plans. Rather than start at the front and work their way down back to the south, they immeshed themselves deep within the reinforcing army. From there, they made their strategic strikes at a few of the missiles and batteries. The results were chaotic. The enemy gunners, thinking that the enemy had already come, opened fire on its own people. Others fell from excessive friendly fire. The spies themselves took many hits, and soon more were dead in a short time than were expected from the entire operation. But they kept it up, continuing to fool the enemy into thinking friends were foes. They didn't take out as many of the actual gun emplacements as they desired, but it was debatable whether or not they caused even more damage than they had anticipated.

When the rest of the New Shinra arrived, the reinforcements didn't know whether they were being charged by more insurgents or being aided by coming allies. They responded accordingly, throwing the valley into a bigger uproar than before. Had General Ragnar changed his plan and broken off now, he might have been able to rack up far more casualties simply from the NSA's attempts to sort out who was enemy and ally. As it was, he was in a hurry to take the valley, and continued to rush inward. When the New Shinra Army made out who was coming at them, and recognized it as the true enemy approaching, they broke off most of the friendly fire (although what spies were left continued to incite it), and turned on the PPA. They stopped them practically at the entrance to the valley, and for about two hours held them there. They began to throw up defenses as they fought, and for a moment it seemed as if they would hold them and halt the invasion

Then…the NSA was attacked by something it hadn't planned on.

The ferret bombs, the same that Maritza had developed for them, were suddenly being used against them. And they seemed to know exactly where all of their own gun emplacements were. On top of all that…the two generals charged again. It was like fighting monsters, demons, or angels. Flame rushed out from one, turning tanks into slag, while light came from another, shattering the ground in its wake. The heavy troopers surged behind them and broke through the barricade. Combined with the loss of artillery and the continual spy actions, the NSA was soon thrown into a panic again.

Although some divisions were brave enough to hold their ground, and General Leers desperately tried to send in more troops, like a man desperately throwing sandbags against a breaking levee to keep a flood from coming, it was useless. Nothing could stand against the leading troops of the PPA, whoever or whatever they were. And though the enemy was slowed a few times, nothing was stopping them from driving forward. By the time 0200 hours had come, half of the valley had already been taken. Even if the NSA could stabilize now, the enemy would be able to hold their ground as well as they could.

It was only a matter of time before they broke.

* * *

"Well?"

_"It's no use sir. We can't get anyone on the horn, let alone the Generals."_

"Keep trying." Reeve immediately ordered, not caring that it was getting rather late now. He hadn't slept since last night and he wasn't looking to do so anytime soon either.

_"It won't do any good, sir. Mrs. Highwind only got a fragmented message out because she had a more powerful transponder at a shorter range. Now she can't even do that."_

Reeve sighed and sank into his chair. His fingers drummed nervously against his desk as he pressed the phone tighter to his ear. Worry continued to pervade him, and fear at how he had let Cloud and Tifa down. He wished desperately now that he hadn't let Cait Sith go. He could have stopped them before they got that far. Still, even if that wasn't a factor, he was still nervous about this.

"We need to be able to know what's going on up there, ensign."

_"We're working on it, but nothing's getting through. It's like everywhere north of that parallel line has become a dead zone. Even the weather satellites are getting hazy on what it's like up there. We have no idea what's causing it. They think it might be some sort of magnetic phenomenon. Maybe the world is flipping its poles."_

"Just find out what it is and get around it. If you can't make any headway in a few hours, then we'll have to send out a boat as a relay. We have to know if the attack is working. We have less than two days to get out of here if things are going ill."

_"Understood sir."_

The phone clicked off. Reeve sighed again and let it loosely fall away from his head, nearly letting it fall out of his hand and to the ground. He didn't care if it broke, for all the good it was doing him. This was damn peculiar. They had all sorts of satellites and radio towers operational. They should be able to get any message from the Northern Continent back fine with barely any delay. Yet the transmitters were only picking up static. The magnetic pole theory had some clout. Once every 100,000 years or so, Gaia flipped its magnetic poles. They would be unlucky enough to be living in the precise time and era in which it was taking place, but such was life. It might also explain why the weather was getting so turbulent further north as well…

_Either the poles flipping…or him._

Reeve didn't want to think about the other option…not when both his friends and charges were now in the mix. It was reasonable to assume that since Denzel and Marlene hadn't come back yet that they had successfully gotten on board one of the ships. That meant they were up there with whatever other unknown fate was befalling the rest of the army. Several dreadful possibilities entered Reeve's mind…like the ship with them stowing away on board being blown out of the water a few miles from shore…or friendly fire going in a completely unintended direction…or perhaps the man he had thought about already…deciding to make Cloud and Tifa suffer by going for their hearts…

They only filled him with more worry, and here he sat…unable to even get Cait Sith on the horn and tell him to find and defend the children. He exhaled again and placed his head in his hands.

_Wherever you are, guys…I hope you run into those kids soon.

* * *

_

"…Stop it."

Aleron's head turned up. Despite the near absolute darkness surrounding them, her enhanced vision easily picked out the form that had spoken to her.

"…It infuriates me."

"Allowing it to make you angry is foolish. Your flesh is already like new."

Aleron turned her head back down at this, for this comment merely reminded her of her inadequacies. It was true. Her flesh was now pure and without blemish, her blood replenished, and no trace of an immune response within her system. But whereas this regeneration would have taken a mere ten seconds or less with Sephiroth, she had to bear the wound for an hour before it was gone. Yet another reminder of how inadequate she was compared to her mate…

"I wanted to tear the boy and girl Cetra apart with my bare hands." She sneered. "Now I can't even risk getting in a fight with my older sibling."

"It matters little." Sephiroth reassured her once again. "I will destroy both of them as you destroy the female. And in less than two days, we will be two gods headed to a new world, and all the affairs and delays that have happened on this one will be meaningless to us and quickly forgotten. This is a time to be filled with joyful anticipation."

Aleron was still unconsoled. "I'm hardly a suitable mate for you, or a worthy child of Mother, if this is what happens to me."

_"On the contrary, my love…"_

Had anyone other than the two people standing in that chamber at the moment heard that third voice that suddenly rang out, they would have had a range of reactions from feeling cold, fearful, and nauseous to being gripped with freezing terror. The voice that came out sounded like some hellish cacophony of voices: male and female…young and old…cries of ecstacy mixed with screams of anguish.

Obediently, and suddenly fully attentive, the two humanoids turned to the blackness. There, the darkness was so thick that not even they could see what was within it. But that didn't stop some sort of rotting, twisted limb from emerging from the shadows. It stank of filth not of this world, and the flesh was stretched and rotten over what looked like a protruding silvery skeleton. And yet…Aleron's eyes were only filled with affection and love as the limb came over, extended long, needle-like claws, and stroked her cheek like a mother over its baby.

_"You have a far greater power within you…one that has made this possible. It is through you that we will ascend to a greater state of being. It is through your loins that a new master race will fill the stars. Think not of your inconsequential body now…the borrowed form from a shell of a human. It will perish along with this world in just a short while. Then you will be greater and mightier than entire worlds. Have patience, and do as I have told you."_

This speech was twisted to sound comforting and soothing, but it would have only curdled the blood of anyone other than Aleron or Sephiroth listening to it. To them, however, it was the sweetest sound in the world or over it…the sound of their mother's approval and consolation.

The anger left Aleron, and her smile returned as she relished the touch of the thing.

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	73. The Pieces Are Moving

_25 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

It took all night, and most of the next morning…but before the noon deadline it was done.

The New Shinra tried everything to stop the advance of the Planet Protector Army. Yet they were forced to operate in a narrow zone. Only a few soldiers could enact anything from that distance…and in that regard the PPA had far greater individuals. It wasn't just their generals, who would have been bad enough in themselves. It was the other priority commanders in the PPA…the ones who had been with their general since the beginning and had nearly single-handedly broke out from the Dome a few months earlier. They weren't as godlike as the two generals, but they were fearsome enough as it was. Every tank, artillery unit, or barricade thrown at them was destroyed. And as soon as they tore down the defense, the rest of the army rushed forward.

More of the ferret bombs came as the enemy pushed forward. As such, artillery placements were useless, and collateral damage from rockslides continued to accumulate. The New Shinra pushed more troops forward to try and stop them again and again, but all they managed to do was slow the enemy down. They were halted, but never lost ground. And inevitably, they surged again and again. Sometimes they gained a foot. Sometimes half a kilometer. But slowly and surely…the New Shinra were being pushed back.

Had General Leers pulled his forces back one more time and consolidated them, he might have been able to put a stop to this, even with the terrible soldiers breaking through their ranks again and again. But luck was on the PPA's side, as the general feared that this was what the PPA wanted so that it could launch another ambush. After all, they had responded in counter-strikes to every traditional attack maneuver thus far. Instead, more troops were continuously thrown at the PPA, but without any emplacement or guard were unable to stand against their own rushing forces. Here in this valley, there could be only one victor when the area was this narrow.

The New Shinra Army had lost vast numbers of soldiers, and was being driven like lemmings off the field and out of the valley. Panic was still very high, especially since the impossible seemed to have happened. The PPA was practically knocking on the Dome's front door already. This only served to dishearten even more of them. They might have been able to hold the day if this invasion had happened a year ago. But with flimsy rations, cold weather, and already grim and less hopeful spirits, they offered little resistance to an army that was fighting for its life and the lives of its families. Gradually, the advancing of the attackers picked up in speed as more soldiers broke independently from the front line and went back.

At last, as the final few members of the NSA were driven from the valley, and the PPA crossed the threshold of the last guard outpost between the valley and the open snow fields beyond, they were halted for a longer time. Though they hadn't done so incredibly substantially, many of the reinforcements had gathered here and thrown up some mild barricades. And here, the PPA was constrained by the bottleneck while the New Shinra were able to open up and surround a single target zone from several sides. The attack force that the enemy had sent forward before now was finally halted as they were attacked from a 180 degree arc. Even they couldn't break through this, and were forced to pull back. The surging of the Planet Protector Army stopped soon after. No one else tried to break the line. It seemed as if the enemy had finally been held back. Debate began to occur as to whether the New Shinra Army should gather its strength and counterattack, or simply hold their ground as long as they could until the Gauntlet of Zeus was ready.

This went on for about forty-five minutes before the attack force returned…this time bearing materia. Soon the NSA barricade was shattered in a dozen places as lightning, fire, hail, and great horrific beasts materialized within them and caused widespread havoc. The attack force was not only strong personally, but they were mentally formidable as well to be able to command such powerful materia. One platoon of soldiers then caught a glimpse of the leader of the PPA coming out. His sword was like a living flame, and he cut it in front of him. In response, fire shot out in a great half-circle around him and burned into the snow. As the freezing powder was turned into gas, a massive cloud of steam and vapor resulted, shrouding the field in fog.

Then, the rest of the PPA pounced. Stunned, terrified, and broken from the materia assault, the NSA was now blind as the remainder of the enemy force came out and lit upon them. Their only defenses were soon shattered, and the last fortification protecting the Dome was wiped out in less than an hour. Many younger New Shinra members, terrified of the assault charging through the steam and fearing another materia attack, broke down all together. Some had enough sense to flee, but flee back to the Dome. Others fled into the freezing snow fields to meet almost certain death in the icy weather and darkness that reigned both day and night. Others simply surrendered. Only the veterans stood their ground, and they realized it was a battle they could not win. In the end, they broke off to the only remaining stronghold they had.

At long last, the PPA halted. Now dominating the entire lower Icicle Inn region, they paused in their furious blitzkrieg to finally get their bearings and look on what they had done. But this was only for a short while. They had achieved an almost inconceivable victory today…but it was far from over. Soon, artillery began to form a new barricade while other soldiers started to set up tents…

* * *

_…We made it._

The crazy, half-baked plan had worked. With not even their full strength behind them, they had managed to take this much land from the New Shinra in such a short period of time. They were ahead of schedule. They had earned an extra hour. Luck and panic had a lot to do with it. And if Ragnar hadn't junctioned with Bahamut, he wouldn't have been able to keep going throughout the field, nor pull off that move at the end that led them to take the rest of it. But they had done it. Now they were too close to the enemy to have them risk shooting them with the Gauntlet of Zeus even if it was completed. In twelve, or thirteen, hours, they'd begin the final assault…and the long war that had consumed so much of Ragnar's life would finally be over. That was…so long as Maritza came through for them. She had thus far, he had to admit.

Ragnar should have been at his happiest and most enthusiastic.

Instead, he was so nervous he felt ready to soil himself.

Just standing here, knee deep in a mixture of pink and white snow that had been trampled countless times that day, was testament enough to the fact that he had little to be celebrating about. The snow was never this deep at this time of year. And it was never so bitterly cold either. With the heat of battle gone, he could look around him and see that many of the troops that were pitching tents and bringing artillery to the front were shuddering and stamping on the ground, struggling to keep warm. It was nearly noon, and yet the sky was so black that it felt like early night. Overhead, clouds rumbled and occasionally lightning flashed. An icy wind kept whipping by, so cold that there wasn't a soldier in the army that didn't cring and struggle to get out of it. Until now, they had been downwind of this, and the New Shinra Army had felt the brunt of it. Now that they weren't acting as a wind break, the PPA was suffering.

Even in the dead of the harshest winter, it didn't get this bad up here.

Ragnar knew it was a testament to a greater cause.

The storm had been growing ever since they had arrived. Granted, they were headed further north all the time, and as they did they were going closer and closer to its source. But his keen senses could tell that it had still been getting worse even without that aspect. Ragnar knew what that meant. They were up to something. Maybe it was because they were here now. Maybe it was some alterior motive… They _did_ seem to want the Gauntlet of Zeus to fire for some reason…

And so, Ragnar found himself standing near the front line with his gaze on the north. Behind him, many tents had already been pitched and were being anchored down to keep from blowing away. Soldiers were quickly getting inside to weigh them down before that happened. A trench had been dug, and the artillery was on the brink of it. A guard division was pacing it now. They had the worst job. Not only were they denied sleep, but they were the most exposed to the weather. Many troops were clamboring back into the canyon to try and get out of the freezing gale. But that was foolishness on their part. With the way clear between them and the wind, the cold air was only being magnified as it blew into that portion. Field hospitals were struck, and the most critically wounded were being treated. Those who had only minor wounds…or in some case major…were forced to doctor themselves and bear with it, or hope that an opening would come in the next twelve hours. Though their attack had been costly for the NSA, they had lost many in the process as well. And more would be lost before midnight tonight. The problem was exacerbated by the fact that Ragnar had the wounded from the initial shore invasion brought north with them. The medical facilities on the navy were already filled from the casualties of sailors, and the general only allowed field hospitals to be put up this far north. He wanted most of the medical staff here, where they would soon receive their biggest influx of patients. It had been a hard decision, but it had been necessary to maintain the fast attack speed.

Yet Ragnar could barely think about that decision or even his army's welfare now. It seemed so miniscule compared to what was coming.

_I need to stop thinking about this and rest._ He told himself. _I never should have been in the front line. I used up a lot of my stamina today. It won't matter if I get us north and stop the Gauntlet of Zeus if Sephiroth lives. I have to devote everything to that. Damnit…why does this always have to coincide with the war? This is the time the army needs me more than ever, and yet I have to abandon them again. And since Cloud is coming too, there won't be any generals here to lead the forces. I suppose I can tell them that I'm infiltrating the Dome myself to knock out the key figureheads…which is truth enough…but I doubt many people will understand._

_…_

_Master…wherever you are in my head, I did not need that image of what happened when Wyvern struck and I wasn't with the army last time. You know as well I do that this is more important. I don't need to be second guessing myself right now. I…_

A hand suddenly came down on Ragnar's shoulder.

"We're going to bed, kid."

Despite his heightened senses, Ragnar's train of thought had been so intense that he snapped around to the source, and nearly went for his sword. However, he quickly calmed when he recognized who it was. Cloud…the only other person in the army other than Ragnar who seemed to be totally immune to the freezing weather…was there. He was looking as battle haggard and tired as Ragnar, but unlike him seemed to be far more confident and controlled. He was trying to reassure him, and exude confindence in this time of doubt.

Ragnar stared back at him a moment. He understood the wisdom of what he was saying. Ragnar himself had thought that a moment ago. However, as he sighed and began to turn around, he shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep. I can't stop thinking about what's coming. Last time I went up against him…"

"You and I both know thinking that isn't helping." Cloud cut off.

Ragnar frowned a bit. His head bowed momentarily before looking back up to his friend. "How did you do it last time?"

Cloud cracked a bit of a smile before turning to face the same direction as Ragnar, back to the camp. "To tell the truth…I didn't. I wasn't scared either, though. I had trained myself at that point in my life to feel only hate and vengeance toward Sephiroth. There wasn't any room left for fear or doubt. And to be honest…I wanted to kill him a lot more then than I did now. I had lost far more at that time." The man paused here, and turned forward to begin walking to the camp. He had gone one step, with Ragnar nearby following him, before he stopped.

His smile widened a bit, and he snickered once.

"Here's another truth. I think that night was the greatest night of my life, and I'm glad I didn't sleep during it."

Ragnar's face turned slightly puzzled at this.

"That was the night before the single greatest event of my life…but it was also the first night I ever spent lying next to Tifa. At this point, the only thing I had left was Sephiroth. He was my only desire now…to make him pay for what he did to the world…for killing Aerith…for using me as his tool. Beyond that…my mom was dead…my town was dead…my home was gone… I had nothing else. I couldn't see rebuilding anything of what I had lost. I had gone too far…become something both less and more than human. For all purposes, I thought my life would end after Sephiroth's death.

"But that night when I felt Tifa come up next to me, I realized that I wasn't alone in this world. I had wanted Tifa's love for as long as I could remember. Even after what happened to us in the Lifestream, I wasn't really sure that I had it. But that night…I realized that I still had something very great. I had one new beginning in the midst of everything I had lost. I had a wonderful person who would go with me into Hell and back. It wouldn't be for another two years that I'd realize that I had a lot more than that, and that I didn't have to be afraid to live and love again…but that night was the first step. The Cloud who lived in Nibelheim died the night he stabbed Sephiroth in the stomach. The Cloud that I am now…the life and man that I am now…was born that night."

Ragnar stared at Cloud a bit after this, thinking about what he told him. Again, he had forgotten that he wasn't going into this alone. And he had forgotten just how many hopes and nightmares that Cloud had already been through. Although much of what Cloud said didn't apply to him, there was some reassurance in it. This had played out before, and it had ended for good and not bad. And he had people who loved him and cared for him too, ones who were behind him all the way in spirit if they couldn't be so physically. Not only them, but the spirits of his dead ancestors were with him too. And as Cloud had his strength from Tifa, Ragnar drew his from Aerith. Something of what Cloud said made him feel better…more hopeful…

As he was thinking this, however, his thoughts were once again interrupted by a cry.

"Cloud! Ragnar!"

Both men snapped around to the source. They saw shortly in front of them, running to their position, was Tifa. She had taken quite a pounding today as well. Her gloves were nearly flaking off from how many people and things she had punched. Also, her normal attire was too little for her in this weather. She had thrown on a military-issue coat and zipped it up. Yet the weather didn't seem to be bothering her that much right now. Her face was tight with concern about something else.

Cloud recognized her first, and the look on her face, and called out.

"Tifa! What's wrong?"

The woman was close enough now, and so she ground to a halt and shouted out the rest to them as she turned and began to motion them back.

"It's Vincent! He's here!"

* * *

Five minutes later, all three of them were looking down on what was left of him.

Ragnar felt extreme irritation with himself now. Vincent had been badly hurt, and yet because of his orders to strike the field hospital far to the north he had been carried with only first aid supporting his broken body for hours before receiving treatment. The man was strong and could deal with pain for that long, but it made him think about other soldiers who had been dragged north who weren't so well endowed with supernatural strength and healing.

It was quite a mess within the tent itself. Naturally, it was packed with the wounded, and many were still struggling to find places to put the injured. Due to the weather, they could only set them in certain places without risking them being exposed from the chilly air that pierced every crack and exposure within the temporary facility. The physicians and nurses were running everywhere, trying to stop bleeding and patch up people long enough to go to surgery to remove bullets or shrapnel. Crowded as they were, they had to struggle to make room for a clean field OR. Many had a small chance of survival, but infection would make that chance even smaller. Luckily, the cold air had arrested the growth of many microbes this far north. Some physicians were even putting the chronic bleeders out in the snow to let the cold seal their wounds.

Ragnar, Cloud, and Tifa had only managed to get in due to their position in the army. Otherwise, they would have been an unnecessary inconvenience and obstacle to movement. Aerith was present as well…and unlike them, she was most welcome. Many of the physicians had never seen the woman's healing powers brought to bear before. Yet as the saying goes…there are no atheists in a foxhole. The same would go for there are no superstitious in a field hospital. Her techniques were making people better, and so they allowed her to continue. Currently, she was bent down over their missing friend, exerting her own healing powers over him. She had been doing this since the three had arrived. Not saying anything, they merely let her go about her work.

Vincent's clothing was in tatters. It was almost like bloody rags in some places. His exposed flesh was bruised and lacerated. Half of his face was puffy and swollen, while his jaw looked like it had been fractured. Worst of all was his chest. It looked like a spear had been driven into it. Ragnar knew enough to see that it had not gone through anything that would have resulted in instant death, but it still could have caused plenty of internal bleeding. No doubt, this was what Aerith was focusing her power on now. He had to have many other broken bones they couldn't yet see. His boots and shirt had been stripped. This was the first time they were seeing him without clothing over his chest. They were most surprised to see that some large scar was over his heart area, looking like some hand-sized object had been in there at some point. However, the strangest thing was that the scar didn't really look like a scar…but more like a closed opening into his chest…

Aerith's hands stayed over Vincent a while longer, but then she exhaled from obvious fatigue and lowered her arms. Ragnar repressed the urge to tell her to keep going. If she wore herself out now, then there was no way she would be able to go near the Dome or Sephiroth. He almost hoped that scenario would occur. Yet he stayed quiet, and after a pause the Cetra turned to them.

"I think he'll live now." She told them. "I stopped his bleeding. If he stays still, the wounds won't reopen. They will take a few days to seal up enough for him to get around. Also, I can't heal his bones. He'll be in pain if he tries moving around with them."

An abrupt grunt resulted a moment later. The four turned their full attention down to the source, and soon found themselves looking to Vincent's face. His head was shifting, and his face was tightening up. It was obvious that he was waking. His arms began to lift, showing he was preparing to rise.

Immediately, Aerith reached out and placed his hands on him. "Don't move. You're hurt too badly." She told him.

Vincent's eyes cracked slightly at the sound of Aerith's voice. Despite her insistence, Vincent's head began to rise, and his eyes rested on Aerith's body. His vision seemed weak, and he seemed to still be wandering in and out of consciousness.

"K…Krys…tea?" He half-moaned.

Aerith hesitated here, as did the others. Ragnar understood. After all, Krystea…at least, the Krystea that had existed before being consumed by Aleron…was a clone of Aerith. They bore a resemblance to each other through weak eyes. What did confuse him, however, was why Vincent would have said that over recognizing Aerith.

It indicated that he had her on the brain…

"It's Aerith, Vincent. Stay still."

Vincent's face tightened again, this time seemingly in confusion. He blinked a few times, before his eyes opened even wider. Once they did, he seemed to become fully conscious and aware of his surroundings. He looked around himself for a moment, and recognized who was standing over him. After that, he leaned his head back slightly, seeming to obey Aerith's command.

"…Where am I?" He asked in a much stronger, yet still faint, voice.

"Our field hospital in the southern Icicle Inn area." Ragnar answered. "We brought you here from New Junon."

Vincent blinked again, and looked to the ceiling.

"…How long have I been unconscious?"

"Close to a day by now." Aerith answered.

This made the man raise an eyebrow. "Only that? Your invasion must be going well."

"You came to help us during the invasion, didn't you?" Cloud asked. "Where have you been all these months? And how did you know we'd be invading now anyway?"

"…For the third question, it was easy. After Ashiah made that statement, I knew that'd be the only thing you could do."

"It was a good thing for us." Ragnar commented. "You're the one who stopped Aleron from blowing up our fleet, weren't you?"

Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith all snapped to Ragnar at that. Vincent alone seemed not that surprised. However, it was simple deduction. Aleron had blown away everyone who tried to shoot her down. The only way she could have been stopped was a ground assault. Naturally, the NSA wouldn't try to. She was helping them, after all. Vincent was the only man who had been on shore, he now knew. What more, there weren't many people alive who could do this to the dark man. And the chest wound, though not in a vital spot, was made by a rather powerful and deadly blade. He had seen a wound from it before on Reno. Either the others believed Ragnar, or they began to reach the same conclusions, for their surprise faded and they slowly turned back to Vincent. Aerith, on her part, looked a bit more concerned.

"…Distracted her is more appropriate." Vincent answered at last.

Aerith hesitated a moment, but then spoke up in an uneasy voice. Her face looked rather uncomfortable. "Did you…finish her?"

Vincent paused. For a moment, Ragnar thought he saw him look to Aerith, and seemed to study her expression momentarily. He looked like he was trying to get her emotional reaction.

"…I couldn't." Vincent finally said. "It was hardly a battle. It was more a struggle for survival. I only left a mark on her because she was overconfident and caught off guard." He paused, and then seemed to look to Aerith. When he spoke, his voice almost seemed reassuring… "It wasn't serious. She's probably long since healed it."

Ragnar noticed this, but kept his mouth shut, although both he and Bahamut's half mused over it.

"So…they can regenerate as well?" Tifa asked.

"I couldn't see that well at the time…but she seemed to hang onto the blood I spilled. And the lesser wounds from the shrapnel healed instantly." Vincent answered.

Ragnar had feared this was true. With unlimited energy, their bodies had a store of power in them that could be called on immediately and endlessly to heal flesh. Combined with the fact that they couldn't tire, he knew that meant that only be striking a fatal wound could he kill them. Although…he wondered exactly how fatal it would have to be. Would a stab to a major artery do it? Or would he actually have to sever their heads?

"For your second question…" Vincent continued. "There was no way out for me after that day at the Dome. Security was too tight. There wasn't even a way for me to leave the building. I had almost no ammunition left, and so there was no way I could fight my way out. I took the opportunity to look at what the Turks and the enemy were doing. It wasn't until you invaded that security lessened enough for me to make my way down to New Junon."

Ragnar turned a glance to Cloud. The man was staring back expressionlessly, but he could tell that the ex-mercenary was thinking the same thing as him. That was a rather simplistic explanation of a time period of over a third of a year. Getting off the continent would be hard, but not impossible, especially not for someone like Vincent. However, he was only reluctantly even saying this much. He had obviously done more…but they weren't going to hear it now irregardless of whether they wanted the truth or not. And at the moment, Ragnar didn't really care to pressure him.

"What did you find out?" Tifa asked.

"…Probably not much more than what you already knew. Their Admiral is psychotic at best, however. After what happened with Heidegger and Scarlet five years ago, I wouldn't put it by her to try something foolish if it meant her getting revenge on this army."

Cloud and Tifa grimaced at that. Ragnar and Aerith were likewise uncomfortable, but seeing as they hadn't been present during the storming of Midgar or the battle with the Proud Clod, they didn't grasp the full seriousness of what Vincent was saying.

"…They're in there, somewhere."

That sudden statement interrupted Ragnar's thought train and turned him and Cloud back to fully focusing on Vincent. "What?"

"…Sephiroth and Aleron, if that's what you call what Krystea has turned into." The dark man answered. "They've kept themselves pretty hidden…but I managed to spot them. They left from time to time…I didn't know why. Whenever I caught a glimpse of them, they didn't seem to care I was following. I think I even saw one of them turn and smile at me. Hence…I didn't bother following until today. In the past, it's been a bad idea for us to follow when they want us to. I never saw exactly where they came from…but they're in the Dome. Somewhere in the sub-basements. I almost think they wanted me to know that was where they were. They never attacked me though. I believe they didn't think I was worth the effort."

This made the two generals uncomfortable, Cloud in particular. Sephiroth could be very stealthy, but when it came to Cloud, he made himself bait in the past. And when he did, it usually led to disaster. He had likely let Vincent see where he was simply so that when this day came he would point them to him. He was the one setting the battlefield, and the one whose rules they'd be playing against. Ragnar supposed this was the only way it could have occurred. The truth was that if Sephiroth didn't want to fight, then there was no way they could make him come to them. Only when the man was ready to kill them would he stand his ground long enough.

"…How strong is Aleron?" Cloud asked at last.

"Above Kadaj, at least." Vincent answered. "I'm not sure how much higher. She has more of Sephiroth's abilities than his. If you two are planning on fighting her, you can probably beat her without much trouble if you take her together. Sephiroth is the problem."

That was a sigh of relief to Ragnar. Vincent didn't know that both he and Cloud had vastly increased their strength and ability. If he and Cloud would have been able to take Aleron before, then now either one of them independently should be able to handle her without a problem. That was good news. He was still stretching his brain as to how he was going to beat Sephiroth…and he didn't need to worry about another one being just as mighty.

"Is there a way into the Dome without alerting their guards?" Ragnar asked.

"About a mile directly north of the valley's entrance, there's a spot on the ground I covered up with a snow-white tarp. Underneath it you'll find a pipe I blew my way out of. It's a main power conduit stretching from the Dome to New Junon. The power was cut in it now, seeing as they're diverting all power to the Dome itself, so you don't have to worry about electrocution. There's not much room in it. You'll have to crawl on your belly or all fours most of the way, which is probably why it isn't better guarded. It runs all the way to the reactor level of the Dome. Just the reactor level, mind you. The reactor itself is guarded by more than security robots and locked doors after our failed strike. It's how I got out of the Dome, and how I think Sephiroth and Aleron did too. I'm not sure how they got out without putting a hole in the pipe, but that's where mine is. It will take you a few hours to go a few miles in that pipe, so you'll want to leave soon if you plan to take that route."

Ragnar, however, wasn't worried. With his new speed and strength, even something as mundane as crawling was faster business to him. Cloud was no doubt the same. Both had now heard all that they needed to hear. They looked up and to one another, and with a resolute stare gave a nod.

"We'll leave at 2300 hours." Cloud stated. "Let's rest up until then."

Ragnar nodded back, and then both turned and began to leave the tent.

* * *

Aerith watched Tifa frown as she saw both men just up and leave. She opened her mouth to protest to them for not even saying "thank you", but it was too late. Both of them were moving with a purpose now. And in the crowded tent, calling out to them wouldn't be heard. Soon they pushed through a few people blocking the way, and were leaving the tent flap in the rear.

Aerith supposed she should have been upset too. After all…she was leaving with them. She hoped they understood that by now. If they didn't, she didn't want to have to argue when it was time. Of course…the crawling through that several mile-long pipe didn't appeal to her either. Maybe she should leave now…

Tifa frowned a moment longer, but then sighed and turned back to Vincent. "Sorry. Since you've been gone, we've had a lot of you-know-who on the brain."

"It's not a problem." Vincent answered, genuinely sounding unoffended.

"Thanks a lot, Vincent. Stay still and rest up. I think we can handle this battle by ourselves."

Giving a bit of a smile, Tifa rose after finishing this, and then turned to run after the men…no doubt to give them a bit of a tongue lashing for just walking out on an injured man. That left Aerith kneeling at Vincent's bedside. Both of them looked after Tifa as she too vanished into the crowd and then out the tent. They thought they could faintly hear her begin to yell at Cloud and Ragnar, but that sound vanished soon as well. Aerith stared a bit longer before slowly exhaling. Nervousness began to settle in on her too. She still had no idea what she was supposed to do when she arrived at the Dome. She wished she had a bit more to go on other than hope…

"…If you leave now, I'll tell them that you went back to your tent if they ask for you."

Aerith turned back to Vincent on hearing him say this, her face turning to puzzlement. Vincent, on his part, calmly looked back without alarm or change in expression. The Cetra was confused.

"How…how did…?"

"I can read expressions very easily. And I can read reactions as well." Vincent simply answered. "I saw how you responded when I talked about Krystea. She's your sister and she risked her life for you. I expect you'll be doing the same."

Aerith paused for a moment after hearing this. After that, she inhaled slightly and exhaled, bowing her head a bit as she did so.

"…I know the truth now, Vincent. I know she can't be-"

"It didn't matter that Kadaj wasn't your son."

Aerith turned her head back up at this, and once more stared at Vincent in surprise.

"I'm sure this doesn't matter now."

The woman stared curiously on at Vincent for a moment longer. He silently stared back. While she might have been "easy to read", this man was impossible. She couldn't tell what was going on inside his head. However, in light of what he was saying…she had a feeling that something very different was going on. Ever since he had met Krystea he had been different. He had known all along that Krystea had no relation to him…and yet something in him changed when they met. He seemed to suddenly understand much more about how Aerith…how all of them…thought and responded to other people. And he didn't seem as cold and uncaring about such things as he used to be either…

Aerith's curiosity slowly faded…and something of a smile almost appeared on her face as she stared on at him.

"…You said if we ever met again, you'd tell me why."

Vincent stared back without a word.

She wasn't sure if she saw this or if was just some illusion, but almost what appeared to be the faint edges of a smile spread across his face from under his collar.

"…Ask me again tomorrow, if either of us are still here."

* * *

_16 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

_I blame this debacle entirely on you, General._

_This never would have happened if I was there._

Ashiah thought this, and let the thought continue to incense her and fuel her inner rage, as she walked down the metal hallway. It was abandoned. Where normally there would have been officers and troop patrols moving through it constantly, it was now void of life. The normally white lights had been replaced with red ones, asserting that the New Shinra HQ Dome was now on full red alert. That meant that an attack was either underway or imminent. In this case, it was the latter. Yet that was more than enough on its own to fill the Dome with fear and growing panic, and to irritate the Admiral.

She was still in full uniform and looking proper, but her face was tight and stained with sweat from the angry fit she had thrown hours ago…when she had cursed her traitorous crew and the incompetent general. In her mind, the only reason the NSA had truly lost was because they had been trying to surrender the entire time. They had purposely given up the fight to the WGN. They were traitors, and if she had her way would have them executed. And because of them, the rest of the continent was falling. The enemy was now at their doorstep. All of their lines of defense, fortified and reinforced for years, were now broken. The enemy was going through as if they didn't even exist.

More traitors had to be at work. After all, how else could they break through so quickly? It had to be espionage. The whole continent was overflowing with spies. She didn't know who to trust anymore, other than herself and her intuition.

If she had been there, she would have made the _Juggernaut_ fight to the death. All she needed was that flagship. With it, she could have destroyed every ship in their fleet. Nothing could touch it. It was invincible with her in command. She didn't buy for a moment that the enemy had found a way to damage it. That was impossible. She had taken it into battle time and time again, and didn't have a scratch anywhere on it. It had to be internal explosives. Naturally, the enemy knew there would be no way to ever verify that, as they had taken the area and kept the wreckage from ever being probed or investigated. Yet she firmly believed only an internal enemy could have sank that ship. That was why they had wanted to get rid of her…so that they could destroy her beloved ship and she couldn't stop them. They had all been planning to get her out of the way the moment the enemy was about to come…so that they could hand the invincible _Juggernaut_ over to them.

Leers was a fool. She was convinced now that he thought nothing of her or her power. She would have kept them in line. Her strength of will and command would have terrorized the rebellion out of the most dubious ensign. They would still have most of the continent if he hadn't misjudged how great she was…how what a shining, stalwart persona she was in battle. The more she thought on this…the more she believed it. The more she believed that the sole reason for their current dilemma was as a result of Leers' poor judgment in removing her from battle. She was the difference between victory and defeat. She had always been. People had always called her away whenever they lost. Undermining imps…trying to stop her at every turn…surrounding her… If they weren't working for her destruction, she could have led this whole army to victory long ago.

And the more important she believed herself to be…the more importance she placed on herself.

_I've carried this army and navy on my shoulders for months. I'm the most powerful person within it…the one with the greatest ability to lead and command. It's practically _my_ army. It should be my army. What has Leers ever done? Haven't I fought all his battles? Gained all his real victories? Protected his shores? He's nothing. I'm the true will and spirit to win. _I_ am the true commander-in-chief._

Ashiah had thought on this for a long time…and now she intended to give it to the General. She was the single most valuable person in this military. It was time she started to receive the consequent responsibilities. It was time Leers moved over for someone who could get them out of this hole he had placed them in.

Yet although Ashiah had much to be angry about…and although the thought of the overconfident, ramshackle PPA snickering like hyenas just a ways to the south at their own "cleverness" and "power" filled her with a desire to spill their blood herself…she kept a smile. Every time she saw those people cackling in delight, reveling over what they had done, congratulating themselves on making fools out of the NSA…she thought of the flesh searing off of their bones. She thought of them learning that their families were ash and dust now. She thought of them burning alive and screaming for mercy…

_Come as far as you want, you little wretches. The Gauntlet of Zeus will kill you all._

_Nothing changes the fact you have less than a day to live._

The woman at last arrived at her destination. She had come to the end of the hall, and the large double doors leading into Leers' office loomed in front of her. As she neared them and came to a halt, they stayed shut. It figured. He had locked himself up in his room when his army needed him to lead them to victory. This army _did_ need her badly. At any rate, it made little difference to her. As one of the high officers in the New Shinra, she could override this. She dipped into her pocket for a small device, and then brought it out and aimed it at the door. She pressed a button on it, and the large sliding doors obliged her by parting.

As the interior was revealed, the woman needed to pause to have her eyes adjust. It was dark in there. The warning lights weren't on. Only one light was lit at the moment, and that was over at the main desk. There, moving in the small amount of light it produced, was General Leers.

He didn't seem to notice her at first. He was too wrapped up in his work. He was pulling files out of his desk and putting them in an open briefcase. That wasn't all. He was in full military dress…for outdoor weather. His hat was already on his head and his coat was on his shoulders. He moved like a man in a hurry…a hurry to get out of the room.

Ashiah's eyes narrowed on seeing this.

Leers noticed that the door was open a moment later, and he turned up and looked to it. His appearance was hard and stern as it had always been. Expressionlessly, he locked eyes with Ashiah. Despite her own ferocity and passion, he was cold and formidable himself, and didn't break down in the wake of it.

"What do you think you're doing in here, Admiral?" He asked. It wasn't loud. Rather…it was in a low, dangerous tone…as if he was suppressing a large amount of anger at seeing her here. "When my door is shut, that means keep out. Didn't they teach you that in ROTC?"

The woman wasn't miffed. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes again.

"I'd like to know what exactly I'm looking at, General." She answered in her own dangerous voice.

Leers' jaw tightened. He threw one last file into his briefcase, not turning away from Ashiah for a moment, and then slammed it shut and began to fasten it. "Your position is not to question me or my decisions. You are still my inferior officer. You will obey me. Turn around and return to your chambers."

"I'd like my question answered first." Ashiah retorted immediately.

Leers had been beginning to move out from behind his desk, taking up the briefcase as he did so. But on hearing this, he stopped again. He glared at Ashiah even more hatefully than before, with more anger growing in him. However, he released his briefcase and returned his hands to his sides.

"…It's over."

Ashiah turned her head slightly.

Within her…a fire was ignited.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ashiah." Leers answered, dropping the formal title. "It's done. After two and a half years, it's done. It should have been over long before then."

Ashiah's lips curled into a sneer.

"…You're going to surrender to them, aren't you?"

"I'm going to save what's left of my army, and, if you're lucky, your head and mine from being cut off!" Leers yelled back, losing his temper. "Use your brain for once, Admiral! Your precious navy is gone! The Defense Grid is in pieces! We've lost half of the army in two days! They're on our doorstep!"

Ashiah's look didn't change.

The fire in her burned stronger.

"I always knew you'd be a coward in the end." She sneered under her breath, just loud enough for Leers to hear in the silence.

"You're a stubborn fool." Leers retorted. "And you're an arrogant little bitch too. Accept it, Admiral. I have. It took me the better part of today to do it, but I did. He beat us. The little escaped con we thought so little of beat us. We gambled on power and money, and he gambled on peoples' innate hatred for Shinra. He won out. The world doesn't want us."

"What do we care what the world wants?" Ashiah nearly yelled back. "We're in control here! We're the ones with the power and the technology! We didn't care what the world wanted three years ago! All we wanted was to make this world come under one nation! We wanted everything to be ours!"

Leers paused a moment here, but it was only to calm slightly. His anger faded a bit, and his tone dipped down slightly. But he continued as resolute as before.

"It was a stupid dream to begin with."

Ashiah's eyes opened wide as if she had been slapped in the face.

The fire within her surged.

"I'm seeing that now for the first time in five years." Leers continued. "My ideals got out of control. I maintained position in Icicle Inn because I was awaiting Midgar to put itself back together and give us orders. When Midgar was destroyed, I held on because I thought that the leaders would come and help us relocate to the capitol. When the leaders were gone, I tried to maintain command so that the Shinra Company would still have order. And when Shinra's factories and reactors were raided by the very citizens that once purchased from them, I tried to keep this army going so that something of Shinra would remain. I was going to take back what was the Shinra's. Nothing more. But I blew it up more. I wanted to make a nation out of it. I wanted to take the chance to make Shinra a real country…a chance to have real order and advancement for this world.

"But I've been trying to bring a ghost back from the dead. We all have. Shinra died five years ago and no one told us until today. All we're fighting for now is ourselves. We're just some other hostile force out there. No one is looking to us for help or guidance anymore. They just want to destroy us. I've been keeping the hopes of thousands of people alive for five years that they'd one day go back to lives that were better than the ones they had right now. But I don't have the power to give them that life and neither does anyone else. I've been making them perform CPR on a skeleton. It's time to end this and try and reclaim what of our lives we still can."

Ashiah's hands began to ball into fists. Her own jaw was tightening. She held her anger for now, but it was still growing within her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What sort of man had she been following all these months? After everything they had done…how far they had come…he was just throwing it all away. Things had gotten tough, and now he didn't have the spine to get through it. He was feeding her this sanctimonious crap because he didn't have any will power left to carry them through to victory. The world was going to be theirs in less than one day, and he was backing down.

"Did you forget what we still have?" She finally stated, the anger in her voice becoming apparent. "In less than a day, this war will be over. The Gauntlet of Zeus can annihilate both of their home cities in less than an hour."

"That won't save us and it won't end this siege." Leers answered.

"I disagree." Ashiah answered. "I think that striking at their homelands and families would be the perfect thing to weaken their fighting spirits. Why would they bother fighting us if they have nothing left to fight for? Once they're full of despair we can go back out and crush them."

Leers' eyes merely narrowed.

"And what if that only makes them angry? What if that makes them more determined to destroy us than ever?"

_"Then we stomp them flat!"_ Ashiah suddenly cried back…with such force that even stone-faced Leers pulled back slightly in surprise. "We'll blow them away with the Gauntlet too! You've been letting these country civilian idiots make a fool of you for three years! Punish them! Make them afraid to ever lift a hand against you again! Do it if you have any courage or command ability in you!"

Leers stayed pulled back for a slight moment…but then recovered and stayed as bold as before.

"You want me to fire on this army. Have you forgotten that at this point we could blow ourselves away? That we're going to lose at least half of the territory we have left? That we'll kill thousands of our own troops?"

"Damnit, you stupid fool!" Ashiah lashed back, answering Leers' calmness with rage. "They're casualties of war! What does it matter if we lose a fourth, a half, or even ninety percent of this damn army so long as we win!"

Leers glared hard back at Ashiah, his face not changing. However…his eyes now seemed to probe her. They moved over her now-enraged face, tight and furious. They saw her fume and sweat, and glare out with nothing but murderous intent in her eyes. And when they did…he at last saw the full truth.

"…You're insane."

Ashiah didn't change.

"I should have had you committed years ago. I should have believed your first officer when you brought up those mutiny charges. You don't care about this army or navy or the New Shinra. All you want is revenge on them. You just want to satiate your own bloodlust. And you don't care how many of them, how many of us, or how many people who have nothing to do with it die."

No change.

"Well, you listen here you psychotic bitch. This is the last order I'm ever giving you. You will stand down right now. You are hereby stripped of your rank and command. I'm walking out of this office. I'm going to contact their army. I'm going to try and put an end to this madness before anyone else has to die. And, so help me, if you are still standing in my way within the next five seconds, I'm going-"

_BLAM_

Although the special handguns with acid rounds had been originally designed for Leers' use, some of the higher commanders and officers had some licensed for them. Ashiah had been one of them. Naturally, she carried her sidearm with her at all times, seeing as she constantly expected to be stabbed in the back by a traitor. She had practiced drawing and firing her weapon numerous times before today, in case she ever had to use it against someone. And she was quite good at it.

Hence, even if the round hadn't had acid in it, it would have immediately killed Leers anyway due to breaking right through his forehead and out the back of his skull in less than a hundredth of a second.

Leaving only a plume of foul smelling smoke, the general went limp and collapsed to the ground. The briefcase clattered after him with a rather loud noise. Ashiah, on her part, replaced her gun at her waist and then walked forward. She stepped carefully around the dead body of her superior officer before making her way to his desk. After turning the chair around, she sat down in it and pulled herself up. She then reached over and pressed a button, commanding the front doors to slide shut again.

_I knew you were a jellyfish, Leers. But I never thought that the next traitor I had to execute was you. Nevertheless…it felt rather good to kill you. And it was necessary. You had lost sight of our goal and you were going to doom us all to destruction and defeat. I couldn't let you do that to us after how much blood and sweat we shed for you. I can't let us give up now when we've come so far, and we're so close to victory. A pity that you couldn't see that we were about to win…but I suppose you gave in to despair long ago. You called me crazy…but only a crazy man would give up right when we're about to destroy every last one of them._

_I've finally taken the position I should have had years ago. I'll lead us to victory where you couldn't. _

_Wherever you are, boy…I _will_ live to see you burn.

* * *

_

_13 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

One hour before it was time for the Planet Protector Army to launch its final invasion…two lone warriors made their way north.

Although the area had been trampled by thousands of footsteps earlier, it was so cold this far north that all snow was powder. Normally it would have melded together by this time of year, but due to the unnatural chill it retained its fine texture. As a result, the tracks had been blown smooth, and the area looked unbroken and perfect. So naturally, neither warrior noticed that a newer, single set of footprints had been in the snow hours earlier. Both of them, in fact, were somewhat optimistic, thinking that the owner of the set of tracks was back in the camp, safe and sound, having had a last minute change of heart.

They continuously looked north as they came, looking to the growing storm on the horizon. Although they could not see the New Shinra HQ Dome from here, they could see that the sky was growing more violent. It was anticipating what was coming. A battle far greater than any other that had been waged in this war was nearing. Both men knew it. Yet they steeled themselves and kept going.

At last, the two came to a stop. From a distance, it looked as if they had randomly halted in the middle of the white wasteland. Yet such was not the case. One of them bent down, seized something, and then gave a pull. In response, a portion of the white landscape shifted, and a few inches of snow powder fell off of it as it was pulled up. It was a white tarp. And as soon as it was out of the way, a small hole with a rather crude, jagged edge was revealed. The edge was made of metal, and the hole opened into blackness. However, neither warrior was afraid of that.

Both stopped only to look up to the storm again.

After both took a deep breath, they jumped in.

* * *

It had not been easy for Denzel and Marlene to come this far. The distance, they soon found out, was too great for them, and it was too cold for them as well. They had only gotten through half of New Junon before they had to take a rest and tried to find shelter. However, at that point, luck, or perhaps fate, intervened for them. Several of the divisions of the invading PPA were ordered to act as liberators in case they found any work camps. One of the units happened to come across the two children. As the army was too large for any one soldier to recognize the children of any major officer, it was assumed that the only reason two children were there was because their families were prisoners, and that they had escaped during the invasion and were hiding out. Neither Denzel nor Marlene challenged this assumption.

The military issue coats and hats that the two had been given were hardly their size, but they were welcome anyway. Both children had hidden their clothing in their towels when they broke out of Reeve's apartment, but they couldn't fit their own coats in without making the towels bulge too much. The ride on board the truck was welcome too. They never would have been able to walk that far north. Although the back of the truck was only canvas covering a flatbed, it still got some of the heat from the front. The food they were given was also helpful, although it was only basic rations. It was a bit unsettling to the children that they would have to "ditch" their rescuers at the first available opportunity after all they did for them, but there was nothing for it. So they let them take them as far as they could.

As it was, all divisions, including theirs, were working their way north. In time, the refugees and freed prisoners would be moved back south, but given the speed of the operation they were moving with the army in order to stay safe. It took a few hours, and the children had hunkered down more than once as they heard explosions and fighting far in the distance, but they finally made it to the camp. Once there, as the truck driver was checking in, they finally leapt out the back and ran for it. They were spotted, and someone tried to yell out to them to stop them, but with all of the people crammed into such a small space, it was easy for two smaller people to get through and vanish into the multitude.

No doubt, they caused quite a few stares at first. But seeing a pair of children wearing PPA clothing was only mildly intriguing. Many assumed that they were children who had been freed, and were now running around the camp. They were deemed only a nuisance at worst, but most didn't have the heart to try and scold children who may not have parents anymore from having a bit of fun. At any rate, Denzel didn't let them stay out long. They ran back to where they had stayed well-hidden before: the supply drops. They stayed there for a short time to plan their next move. It wasn't easy. It was even colder now, and though the coats were large enough for them to put over their legs it was freezing.

The first thing they wanted to do was to find the adults in their lives, even if they didn't wish to be seen at this time. They had no idea where their tents might be, however. Luckily, Marlene had guessed, and guessed correctly, that Aerith would be helping the wounded in the tent where they brought hurt people. That part was easy to find. It was large, and more people were being carried into it all the time. Again, either by some act of luck or fate, they arrived just moments after Cloud, Tifa, and Ragnar did. Ragnar looked to their direction as he entered the tent, and they had barely ducked out of sight in time, but after pausing a moment he went in anyway. Neither child knew that Ragnar's keen senses easily heard their familiar footsteps, and he caught a whiff of their scent as he walked by. Yet the youth's detection was muddled by the multitude around him, and he had assumed it was nothing.

The two soon found a space on the outer canvas from which they could listen in on their friends and family. Apparently, Vincent was here, something that made Marlene rather happy. Of more interest to Denzel, however, was hearing about how to get into the Dome, and when Cloud and Ragnar were leaving for it. Both of them broke off when they heard Cloud, Tifa, and Ragnar leave…and so neither caught the last part of the conversation between Aerith and Vincent.

After this, the two children made their way to a mess tent, where they were once again allowed to come in, get warm, and be fed. They stayed there a few hours, letting time tick by, and watching as the soldiers gradually went from relaxing to start prepping for action again. Then, as 2300 hours neared, they broke off again. Now they headed for the north end of the camp.

Once they got there, they soon saw Cloud and Ragnar come by. They watched from a distance, letting them move rather far before considering following. Luckily, the landscape was broad and flat, and it was easy to see them even from a half mile away. Getting out and following was harder. There were guards posted to make sure nothing entered the camp, but they could just as easily make sure nothing left too. For a few minutes, they were stuck.

Then a minor calamity occurred. Although the PPA had brought generators with them, they hadn't counted on the cold being so severe. Moreover, they realized that something else was happening the further north they went. The generators seemed to be running weaker…slower. At first they attributed this to weather, but then they noticed that the generators that the New Shinra left behind were the same way. It was taking twice as much power as they anticipated to keep their equipment running. Even then, the system was desperately strained. The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was when Maritza plugged her large, hidden machine into a power source to charge it. One of the generators immediately broke down, and a mixture of chaos at the loss of power and anger at the lieutenant's machines caused an uproar in the camp.

The sky was still completely dark. Hence, the only way the guards could see out into the night was to have some floodlights placed. Those now went dead, blinding them. The soldiers stationed began to panic. They thought the enemy was attacking them in the same way they had been attacked before. Some of them broke back and struggled to get the power back on themselves. Others began to move out in the field with their flashlights drawn, struggling to see if anyone was moving out there. Miraculously, no friendly fire occurred. Part of that was due to the PPA knowing how badly the NSA had damaged itself doing that earlier and being careful. However…in the darkness and confusion, no one noticed how two children managed to slip past the barricade and out into the night.

By the time the soldiers pulled back and turned the lights on, the children were just two small shapes vanishing into the horizon. Some of the guards were suspicious, but based on their size they reasoned that they had to be some sort of animal or monster that was fleeing in the wake of the lights coming back on. The children were free to keep going north. Here, they weren't guarded from the icy winds, and they were strong enough to blow them back as well as cut through their clothing. Yet they pushed on. It took quite a while, and to them it seemed like half of the night…but at last they arrived at their destination. Half-covered with new blown snow already, a hole opened in front of them. It led down into darkness.

Both kids were a bit scared now. They had no powers like Aerith or Ragnar, but even they could sense that something was down that hole that wasn't nice. The cold air seemed to grow a bit older and foul just from standing downwind of the opening, and the blackness within it was so dark it stood out from the rest of the night. But Denzel was brave and determined, and Marlene would not abandon them.

One after the other, the two children entered into the opening as the three people had before them.

Two more players in the next cosmic game for the future of Gaia had arrived.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	74. Maritza Retires

_12 Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

_At least you gave me something to go on this time..._

_And this is the final time I'll have to do this._

Red XIII couldn't really blame Cloud and Ragnar this time around. They had given him plenty of advance warning. He had known for weeks what they had planned to do once they came this far. They had stayed with them as long as they could, and had helped them break the enemy defenses multiple times. He had given him some instruction to work with too. He hadn't thought of everything, but he couldn't plan that far in advance. And they would be fighting a much more difficult and important battle very soon.

Yet that didn't change the fact that the final battle was going to once again be under his discretion.

_Well...this is what I get for agreeing to be head tactician._

The time had come.

The injured had been put up as best as they could be, and the medical officers were set up as best as they could be. Camp was established and the army had their rest period. Now, it was time to move forward again. Already most of the divisions had reassembled. The artillery was being dragged to the front. The trucks were loaded down with equipment and munitions, and had been refueled and tuned up. The army was in better shape and organization now than it had been when they had first taken this area hours ago. They were prepared to begin the final move. Only one final series of steps had to be carried out.

Red XIII was a desert beast, not one from the north or mountains. As such, he didn't like the cold any better than anyone else. Yet he forced himself to stand at the head of the army at the moment, way in the front just within the barricade. Behind him, the rest of the army was gathering. Around him, the rest of the higher officers were coming around. That included which of his friends were still there. The thought of that made him feel grim. Already...he wasn't going to be seeing one of his friends ever again gathering around him. Before the day was over, there was no telling how many more would be gone. He hadn't really thought of this before now. Well...he hadn't _expected_ it before now. He and his friends had been through so much already and had come back safe and sound. He even began to think after all the otherworldy things they had been through that they might even be immune to some of this. But now...Cid was gone. And what was even worse for him personally was that he hadn't died entirely due to the enemy. He had died in part because he was sick. That reminded the beast that he was far more long-lived than any of his friends. He would be around long after they were all dead, even if they did all survive today. Death was an inevitability that they would all be faced with some day. And now...that possibility was far closer in light of what had happened and what would happen.

The others didn't look much more enthusiastic. He didn't expect them to be. They were all doing as Ragnar had suggested...putting it out of their heads for now. They tried to think of Vincent being back, something that was good although he was badly injured himself. Yet the thought of more of their friends going into mortal peril didn't help. Barret had his normal gruff expression on, ready to attack and thinking only of the fight that was coming. Tifa was controlling herself and trying to relieve her tension with some of her own martial techniques. Yuffie was trying to look as perky and battle-ready as she normally could be, though it was obvious that it was a bit more exaggerated than normal.

There were other higher officers gathered around, and they looked far more upbeat and ready. They were nervous, but they were channeling it into their excitement to end the battle and the war. Among them, however, was Lieutenant Martiza. Despite her own lower rank, she was of critical importance to this attack. As a result, despite Red XIII's own chagrin to her physical presence, he had to deal with her own eager, enthusiastic demeanor. She was the only one who seemed outrightly happy and even joyful about the coming attack, despite how violent it would be for both sides. Yet Ragnar had said she had to be part of this, and there was no way around it.

The beast took one last look at the time, and then back up to the other officers surrounding him.

"Let's get started. The main bulk of our army is going to deploy about one quarter mile south of the Dome. This is where our artillery will be stationed and dug in. Our first movement will be to bring the artillery in as close as possible to this point and to target the Dome as soon as possible. If there is a preemptive strike, it will be up to the heavy gunners under command of Commander Barret to keep them protected until they can get into position. Most of the infantry will also be at this point.

"Two separate divisions, one under Commander Tifa and one under Commander Yuffie, of special forces will deploy farther out to the west and east. Once in position, they will hold back until called for. The main bulk will hold position and defend the area. Based on what the New Shinra Army has left to them, they will likely keep most of their forces within the Dome and rely on the artillery and the shields to hold us off. Once we have our guns in position and the enemy assumes we are at a point of siege-"

"That's where I come in!"

Red XIII frowned and closed his eyes in frustration for a moment as the others turned and looked at Maritza, who had interrupted with another joyful outburst. She was smiling and hopping up and down now, waving her hand in glee. No one bothered looking upset with her this time. They simply turned back to the beast a moment later, who opened his eyes, sighed, and then continued.

"...Lieutenant Maritza will disable the shields, at which point we will fire off all artillery at the Dome. The opening salvo should disable most of their own artillery permenantly. If we are fortunate, the knowledge that they have no further defenses open to them will make them surrender. If not, then we will continue to attack the Dome with artillery until they bring out the main bulk of their force. At that time, the two special divisions will move in on a flanking maneuver and surround the enemy from the backside. Once that happens, and the remaining army is defeated, the enemy will be given another opportunity to surrender. If it doesn't, we will push with a full invasion into the Dome itself. Is everyone clear?"

The group of officers gave nods in response.

"Then let's move out. As soon as we're in position, we'll begin."

* * *

_11 Hours And 50 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

With a smile, Maritza opened the door to the semi-truck, twisted her body inside, and then shut it again behind her. She calmly buckled her seatbelt and then placed her arms across her lap. With that, she looked up and outside the front window to the area of the camp and the army assembling to move out. She patted the dashboard once.

"Alright Jeeves...step on it."

In response, Reno, in the driver's seat, turned and gave her a rather cold look. However, he wasn't doing as bad as his partners. They were holed up in the back, crouching on the end of the semi-truck between the cab and the canvas-covered device. They had to hold out through the cold. Reno himself was at least in with the heater. And so, he didn't complain but instead began to shift the truck in gear.

"How exactly are we supposed to get in there ahead of the rest of the army?" He asked as he began to put his foot on the gas. "Especially if we're wasting time with this thing?"

"Oh, we've got plenty of time." Maritza answered simply. "This won't take any time at all. Besides, we've got to wait a bit longer for our little friends to get ahead."

* * *

_9 Hours And 8 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"Come on kid. We're almost there. I don't want him to have a chance to separate us again."

Ragnar understood that. And it was wise thinking too. However...he had to stop again. As far as he was able, he turned his head around and aimed it back down the long tunnel he and Cloud had passed through. Once again, he focused all of his mental faculties and senses behind him, trying to sense something being there.

For three hours, the two men had been making their way down the long conduit that Vincent had directed them to. It was easy enough to find. Although the tarp had effectively rendered it invisible to basic color vision, even one as sharp as Ragnar's, there was a lot of heat coming from it as well. It stuck out like a sore thumb for that ability. No doubt, the cable that ran underneath the snow put out a tremendous amount of heat. Even if it had been shut down, it had to have been working overtime to try and compensate for the power sources they knocked out. Sure enough, on entering the pipe, his heat vision saw burning red lines stretching north and south. Luckily they had lots of insulation on them, or he and Cloud would have had a hot foot trying to get through there. As it was, it was a rather warm trip.

Vincent hadn't been kidding about the size dimensions. This pipe clearly wasn't intended for human usage. Even with added power, Ragnar's knees were killing him long before they were done. However, in terms of speed, getting on his knees was far better than the long stretches where he and Cloud had to get on their bellies and sprawl their way through. It was a claustrophobic's nightmare. Alone it might not have been too terrible, but both men were bearing their large swords. Ragnar himself was bringing along a long bundle that had been if they had encountered Aerith. He figured that if she was coming, she had better receive this present. However, they hadn't encountered her yet. And it was a good thing too. If she had left with them, there was no way she would have been able to cross this pipe in just three hours.

Yet neither the pipe nor the coming battle were on Ragnar's mind at the moment.

He kept having the sensation that they weren't alone in this conduit. Something was following them.

Ragnar's heat vision did little good. It lacked the resolution of his sharper color vision, and as such the hot power lines acted as "heat pollution" to be able to see anything else from farther away that wasn't as warm as it. As for his color vision, that was little better. He could see a good two miles behind him, but after that he saw nothing. If there had been only the dimmest light possible, he could have more than doubled his range. But this pipe was not only dark...it seemed unnaturally dark. Just like the rest of the world, everything was getting dimmer and deader the closer they got to Sephiroth and Aleron. Bahamut's half told him that it was as if the photons themselves were being stripped out of the air.

That left hearing and scent. And unlike the visual senses, this pipe essentially acted as a magnifier for these abilities. As far as hearing was concerned, they were up to the point where the machinations of the Dome itself were beginning to bleed in. Yet he was still able to detect a very faint sound a few miles down the conduit. It sounded like movement. As to what it was, there were several options. Rats wouldn't have any trouble using this conduit...although he had seen none and hadn't smelled their scent. There were still some wild monsters on the Northern Continent, including ones that could sense heat like him. Seeing the open pipe would have provided a warm place to hunker down for the night. On a similar note, a stranded New Shinra or Planet Protector Army troop could have sought shelter in the pipe. In the former case, they might have figured that it provided a way back to the Dome, and were moving down it. That would explain the noise. Yet in any case, the sound wasn't that worthy of concern. The entrance to the pipe was near where they were camped, and by now they would have moved out and past it. No enemy could now gain entrance, and if they could then they wouldn't be a problem. If it was an ally, then it was equally irrelevant. It wasn't anyone like Sephiroth or Aleron. They wouldn't have made enough noise.

Ragnar decided to implement his scent next. It would have been easier if whatever was coming was going, and would have already left a trail that he would currently be perched on. Smelling something from over two miles away, as the entity had to be, was a bit more of a challenge. As he got a whiff, he managed to sense that it was human, which immediately eliminated the monster or rat theories. On further scent, he picked up the odors of PPA fabrics and uniforms. That meant that it was an ally, and he could probably safely dismiss it there. At the worst, it would be Aerith. She might have tried to follow them. However, based on how long it took them, they would most likely have found and defeated Sephiroth before she even got here.

However...he couldn't shake the feeling that some of it smelled a bit familiar...

"Kid, come on!"

Ragnar snapped out of his thoughts. He stopped concentrating, and the scent vanished. He thought he might focus on it a bit more. The memory had almost come through. However, he didn't want to waste anymore time. It wasn't hostile, so he might as well keep going. He had bigger concerns to worry about. With that in mind, he turned back to the front of the pipe and kept crawling.

Most of the way, Ragnar had only seen the tunnel extending ahead as Cloud had led the way, seeing occasional glimpses of the path as he moved. There was nothing to see but more darkness extending forward during that period. Yet recently, he had begun to finally see a dim light at the end of the conduit. As he got closer, he made out more detail. Some sort of basic grating was ahead, allowing a small bit of light to shine down. The light was not natural, but rather had that pale look of the industrial illumination that Ragnar remembered all too well from their last failed operation. The sounds of large pistons and steam movement became louder as well as they neared, and the scent of mako waste began to enter his nostrils. All of these things began to stir up his memories...both his as well as Bahamut's. Once again, he was wandering into the lair of the lion.

The two men crawled forward a bit more. Luckily, this part of the conduit was opening up. Apparently some maintenance was supposed to take place here. In addition to widening enough for a man to stand in here, the grating up ahead was over a metal rung series that extended down into the darkness. Cloud reached this first, and immediately grabbed on and began to ascend. He only had to go one step before his head was at the grate. He reached up and pushed, testing it at first to see if it was loose. He soon found out it was, and pushed the rest of the way. Ragnar was a bit puzzled by this. He thought they'd at least have some lock on it. They had to realize where it was, and where it would lead. At any rate, he soon followed up behind. Once the grating was gone, Cloud went up to the top and went over the edge. Ragnar grabbed on himself a moment later and began to climb as well.

As he began to ascend, he looked up and out to his surroundings. It wasn't much different from last time. The same machinery-filled chambers flooded the inside of the Dome, and the same dim industrial lights were on. They weren't to the sub-levels yet, so it didn't have the same black surroundings as the areas where he had fought Sephiroth. Even so, it felt unusually dead and stale in here. He wasn't sure if this was from the reactor itself sucking the life out of the area or something else. One thing he did notice that was unusual, however, was that Cloud seemed to have come to a stop, noticing something that made him halt. Ragnar paused for a fraction of a second before climbing up the rest of the way. He passed over the edge and put his body out onto the metal plate floor beyond. After that, he quickly brought his legs up underneath him and stood as he turned to see what Cloud was staring at.

He slowed down a bit as he finished standing. Seated on a horizontal thick pipe, looking at them calmly, was Aerith.

Both men took a moment to get their breath and looked at her. She looked simply back, not saying anything for a few moments. Her winter clothing had been discarded to the side. Princess Guard was balanced across her waist. The sounds of the Dome chugged on in the background. At last, she broke the silence.

"I needed to leave early to get here before you." She finally admitted.

"I almost thought you had reconsidered." Cloud answered.

Aerith shook her head in response. "I told you. I have to do this."

Ragnar paused a moment, beginning to look disapproving but not bothering arguing.

"...Do you know what to do just yet?"

"No." Aerith readily admitted. "But I have to be here. It's important."

Ragnar didn't respond. He only felt more uncomfortable again. He hoped that by now, Aerith would know something. He truly didn't want her to be here right now. And having her here without even knowing what she was supposed to be doing here only made him more uneasy. He gave a look to Cloud, and saw that despite his cold and emotionless self he was much the same. However, he knew that Cloud had realized the same thing that he had. Aerith was a lot safer with them knowing where she was than running around who knew where. As a result, neither of them said anything. The three were silent for a few more moments, but once the Cetra realized that there would be no more debate, she began to rise to accompany them. She took Princess Guard off of her waist and began to set it up next to her to help prop her body.

"Wait." Ragnar answered.

Aerith had just stood up, but on hearing this she stopped and looked to her husband.

Ragnar responded by bringing up the long bundle. Once he twisted it around, he adjusted it into such a way as if he was presenting it in front of him. He reached out and took the edge of the cloth afterward, and then pulled. The whole sheet immediately came off and revealed what was beneath. Cloud and Aerith were both surprised at what it was.

It was a staff. It wasn't as detailed or fancy-looking as Princess Guard, but it did have its own splendor and majesty. It was long and simple in form. The ends were rounded rather than cut off. However, it didn't appear to be made out of wood. It appeared to be made out a single piece of beaten gold. It had some runes and designs embedded on it...but most of all, it had a long set of words in a strange language. Yet one who had looked closely enough at Ragnarok would know that the words were identical to the ones on the sword. And just like Ragnarok, it gleamed with a shining luster...so much so that it seemed to be like fire. And that fire shone out brilliantly, even within the dimness of the Dome.

"That looks like..." Cloud began to say.

"I call it the Sun Ray." Ragnar cut off. "Bahamut was never a master smith, but he had learned something about it from Leviathan. I took one of the 'tongues of flame' from Ragnarok and melded it onto your original staff. It was easy. The blade changed shape to match what I wanted."

To confirm this, Aerith and Cloud both attempted to look behind Ragnar and at his sword. However, Ragnar kept his weapon in a scabbard, not just a holder like Cloud. They looked back to him. Ragnar responded by holding it out more toward Aerith.

"...I didn't really know if doing this would make a difference. But I saw Aleron's blade that night, and I don't know if Princess Guard will hold up to it or the Masamune. Also...Ragnarok helps me to channel my own abilities. I don't know if the same will work for this, because Bahamut said something about me being the right one to wield Ragnarok, but I wanted to give it a try."

Aerith hestated a moment, looking back up to Ragnar and back down to the weapon somewhat uncertainly. She eventually reached out a hand to it. Cloud stiffened here, almost telling Ragnar not to let her touch it. He remembered that the metal of Ragnarok burned anyone else who tried to touch it who wasn't Ragnar. But then again...the shards had been cool the day he carried Ragnar out of the Dome. He wasn't sure if that was the sword letting him do it, or if at the time it had just been out of power... Yet whatever he thought didn't seem to matter. Aerith extended two fingers and placed them on the staff. She held them there without reaction or pain.

Seeing this, the woman extended her hand a bit more and wrapped her hand around the main staff. A second later, she pulled it up and off of Ragnar's grip. Once she did so, she stood back and shifted her other hand to it. While looking at the weapon, she gave a few practice swings. Just like Ragnarok, the staff seemed to cut a few flaming arcs in the air. Ragnar was, to be honest, pleasantly surprised. He had barely found time to make this in between practicing with Cloud and organizing the invasion. But now that he had it, he had wondered if it would even work. However, he reasoned that Ragnarok worked for him because of his Cetra ancestry. The same might work for Aerith. And strong as his sword was, the piece he removed to make the Sun Ray had come off easily in his hand. The words and design hadn't actually been his either. They had formed themselves when he was finished enclosing the original staff.

Aerith finally lowered the weapon to her side and turned back to Ragnar. "It's good." She told him with a bit of a smile. "It feels hard, like metal...but it almost seems lighter than my first staff to me. I hope it's still sturdy enough to do damage."

Ragnar wasn't worried about that. He had thought the same thing with Ragnarok. Apparently, the sword was as heavy as any normal sword to everyone else in the world but him. Even that staff had been a bit heavy as he carried it.

"Thank you."

The Cetra smiled a bit, but also began to turn a bit red. Her face and personality still did that to him.

Cloud noticed this and cracked something of a smile himself. However, his attitude was still the same when he stepped forward.

"Alright, you two. Let's get this over with."

* * *

_7 Hours And 54 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Even for people as physically powerful and adept as Cloud and Ragnar, getting through that conduit would be, and had been, a chore. Though the men still moved faster than anyone normally would have been able to, and were able to stay on their knees and bellies for much longer without having to rest or groan in agony, it took them quite a while to move through it. Aerith had taken much longer herself. Neither man knew it, but she had only been waiting two hours at that spot before they arrived.

For children who were only around 8 or 9, however, the going was much easier. They could actually get on their feet in some places if they kept their head and backs bent. Children also were traditionally more spry and agile, even to a level that would be considered superhuman by adult standards. They could yank themselves through tight spots much faster than a grownup. And if the two children moved fast, they could get through almost at a regular walking speed.

Hence, it was only a little over an hour later, long since the pipe had been abandoned by Cloud, Ragnar, and Aerith, that a boy pulled himself over the edge, and was followed almost immediately by a girl roughly the same age.

Denzel was panting and sweaty. Although he liked how the inside of the pipe was warm, it had tired him out in no time as he struggled to make his way through the long conduit toward the end. He had been in a rush to move through and get after Cloud and Ragnar, but he simply couldn't move that fast and twist so much for that long of a time period. He and Marlene had to take a break more than once. The warm pipe had soon become a stifling hindrence rather than a help. It also didn't help that the whole pipe interior had been shrouded in darkness. Denzel had banged his head a few times, forcing an unintended break here and there. Marlene was in back and managed to avoid most of it. Staring ahead into the darkness, however, had been a rather intimidating thing in and of itself. Although Denzel was determined to get revenge on Sephiroth...something about the long blackness in front of him brought out childish fears of monsters and beasts in the dark. He kept on thinking he saw one of those hounds from the Wastelands coming out...and that the last thing he would ever see would be its blood-stained jaws opening for his face. He felt less safe and secure with each moment he moved onward. Marlene herself had been very afraid, and had wanted to go back on two occasions. However, Denzel was determined to be brave like Cloud. He swallowed his fear and kept going, and so long as he kept on so did Marlene.

She looked far more tired than Denzel as she stumbled out of the conduit. She didn't stand, but instead drug herself over to a horizontal pipe nearby and leaned against it. She pulled off her hat and coat a moment later, but for the moment let it sit in a pile underneath her. As she caught her breath, Denzel yanked off his own hat and coat. He wished he had thought of getting rid of it earlier, but when he first started he was so cold from the outside that he thought keeping it would be a good idea.

"So what do we do now?" Marlene asked after a moment.

"We need to find Cloud and Mr. Ragnar. They'll be going to Sephiroth." Denzel readily answered.

"How?"

"We'll keep following them."

"But where?"

Denzel was about to answer this, thinking it was a rather simple question...when he realized what Marlene was talking about. As he looked around into his new surroundings, he realized that all that was around him was a maze of pipes, valves, cables, girders, grids, and industrial lights. In some places they formed walls. In others, he could look through grated walkways up what looked like five stories. All of these things came together to form a confusing series of passageways and paths in several different directions. And any one of these could lead to Sephiroth or the two men. On seeing this...Denzel's enthusiasm finally died down, and his nervousness began to come out. Until now, he had come forward with boldness and readiness. His decisions were quick and motivated. But now...he really didn't know where to go or what to do from here. He had made it this far. Was he expecting a sign that read, "This way to Sephiroth"?

"Denzel! Look!"

Marlene's latest sound made the boy forget about his latest dillemma and turn back to her. He saw her pointing to the side of the horizontal pipe. He looked as well, and saw that there was a set of piled-up winter clothing. Not only that, but something was poking out from the top and bottom of it. It looked as if the person had tried to cover it up who had been here last, but hadn't had much success. And after having seen it so many times, the two children readily recognized it based on the ends.

"It's the Princess Guard!"

Denzel's face turned to puzzlement. "What's it doing here?"

Marlene turned back to Denzel. "Ms. Aerith must be here too."

The boy turned back to his friend, still looking confused. "But she didn't go with Cloud and Mr. Ragnar."

The girl paused for a moment after hearing this. However, after a short time, her face suddenly grew fearful. "Oh no..."

This, in turn, made Denzel uneasy. "What's wrong, Marlene?"

"This is just what happened last time." The girl went on, growing more afraid with each word. "Aerith went after Sephiroth alone, and she ended up dying... Now she went off again."

Denzel hesitated a moment here. He began to grow tense as well. He liked Ms. Aerith too, and although he hadn't been around last time he knew what had happened. After all, what Sephiroth had done to Aerith had made him mad along with everything else. And it was true that she had come with the army...and that she hadn't been with Cloud and Ragnar. It was possible that she had come here on her own, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was in danger...not yet, at least. However, at the same time...why would she had just left her weapon here? Or did she only leave it here because something had already happened to take her away from it...? Either way, Denzel was soon rather uncomfortable himself. He didn't want to stick around here any longer.

"Let's try and find her." He finally concluded.

"But which way?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to try one and go back if it doesn't work."

* * *

_Six Hours Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

The red beast exhaled a blast of frosty air, and looked over the field ahead of him. Lights were switched on within his own encampment to illuminate the area, although it hardly mattered at this point. Ahead of him, he could see for miles around due to the illumination of the Dome.

They were there.

At midnight, they had moved out as Red XIII had instructed. Yuffie and Tifa took their divisions wide to the west and east. The rest moved in from the south. They encountered no resistance as they moved up. Apparently, anyone left who was going to fight back had taken refuge in the Dome. The outposts were abandoned. The barracks were emptied. They saw nothing for several miles as they slowly rolled their equipment north. Day came…but it was unnoticed. The sky seemed to only turn darker…and the storm that was growing overhead flashed more violently. The increasing darkness began to effect troops from either side. Before it was unusual…but now it was beginning to scare them.

They arrived about an hour ago. They had seen the Dome from far off. Many had never witnessed it before, and now marveled at its sheer size. Framed in the image of the black storm, the army began to grow nervous despite how far they had already come in such a short time. But the officers led them on, and they watched as the Dome only grew bigger and more monstrous. When they began to near a half mile from the area…the sounds of huge machinery echoed in the valley. The people watched, and saw as panels slid aside all over the Dome. In their wake, large cannon barrels began to extend and take aim toward the south. As they began to pass the half mile point…a warning shot was fired. It hit no one, but the explosion that resulted half buried a division in pieces of ice and snow. Once they dug themselves out and pulled back, Red XIII ordered the barricade to be struck there. They weren't getting any closer to the quarter mile mark.

As their units began to dig a few trenches, struggling to keep their fingers from freezing even through gloves in the weather, the scouts of their own army reported that the enemy was ready for them. They had dug at least three trenches that effectively surrounded the Dome and filled them with troops and artillery. They'd have to be taken and filled in places to move their own artillery into close range. The guard was doubled as they set up. The PPA watched as openings around the base of the Dome slid aside and let out several new divisions. Last but not least, two lines of sweepers came out and stood before the final trench, surrounding the area. After that, they came to a halt. The PPA was allowed to finish digging their own trenches and place some artillery within. However, the far majority of their own heavy artillery and troops were outside or crouching behind barricades of snow and dirt. Red XIII wanted them a bit thicker, but no one could work for more than fifteen minutes at a time before their hands and feet began to go numb. Then they had to go to one of the mobile heaters. Unfortunately for them, the NSA must have been getting power and at least some cast-off heat from the Dome itself. They were likewise hampered by elements, but not to the same degree. One good thing was that even now the NSA seemed to be outnumbered in troops on the field…but no one was sure how many more were within.

The beast looked around him. Nearest to him was Barret, arms crossed and look hard, along with heavy armored guards behind a solid barricade. It helped break the wind a bit, which was a relief to him. At his sides, towering over his head, were the Gungir Cannons, the longest-range weapons in the arsenal of the PPA. Isuzu Industries had meant to ship twenty of them with them…but due to the rushed invasion they had only four. They were the only weapons that could hit the Dome from this distance. The rest of the cannon was mostly aimed at the trenches and battlefield. Ragnar's intended bombardment of the Dome would be delayed, it seemed, until they gained more ground. In addition, there were several large speakers near Red XIII as well, wired into a headset he now wore.

The Colonel checked the time again. It was a minute past 0600 already.

_I can't delay this anymore._

He looked up again, and surveyed his own army and the enemy's. Despite the cold, they held on strong and stared at each other hard and unyielding. And they were both still terrible forces to contend with. With that in mind, he turned fully to the Dome, although it really didn't matter due to the speaker position, and called out.

"This is Colonel Nanaki of the Planet Protector Army, speaking on behalf of both that army as well as the Wutai Gold Navy. I request to speak with General Leers to negotiate an end to the war."

Red XIII's voice was magnified several fold, and echoed throughout the entire valley. However…it did seem to be a bit dimmer than intended. So did everything else, though. Nothing seemed to be working at full power…not even the personnel who were rested. At any rate, the only visible change was to the scouts, who saw a few soldiers in the New Shinra ranks shift slightly. Other than that, there was nothing but silence. Seeing as neither side made a move, however, Red XIII was patient and waited. A few minutes went by, in which there was nothing but silence. The beast waited throughout all of this, with no change other than feeling colder. In the end, he was ready to speak out again.

Yet something unexpected to both him and the rest of the army cut him off.

Laughter.

It was magnified much as Red XIII's voice had been, no doubt coming from loudspeakers from the Dome. Yet it was not as controlled or businesslike as the beast had been. It was far looser…wild even. It sounded like it was coming from some cackling idiot rather than from anyone sane, rational, or possessing military discipline. When it didn't stop after a few moments, Red XIII began to grow a bit uneasy. The scouts noticed that even the New Shinra troops were a bit puzzled. Most of all, Red XIII realized the voice was not male…but female.

_"Isn't your general a big boy, Colonel?"_ A response was finally made. The tone was cruel, biting…and had an undertone of viciousness. _"Does he have to send his dog to speak for him?"_

Red XIII maintained composure. "…I requested to speak with General Leers…"

_"General Leers isn't going to give you country hicks and farmboys with rifles the time of day. You should feel lucky that his Admiral is saying anything to you at all."_ The tone snapped back…almost sounding insulted and, as a result, angrier. Nevertheless, this answer puzzled the Colonel.

Admiral? As in Admiral Ashiah?

"Why the hell ain't she wit' the navy?" Barret groused nearby.

_"At any rate, you should feel glad I'm not out there. Otherwise I'd spit in your face. We are not accepting any negotiations. The only way this will end is if you unconditionally surrender. You think a bunch of ragtag, undisciplined civilians are supposed to frighten us? You're not an army or a nation. You're a joke being run by a criminal."_

Barret sneered in response. "Damn bitch… Doesn't she know what we've been doin' to her precious army over the past two days?"

Red XIII, however, narrowed his gaze in his one remaining eye. Barret had brought up a good point, though he may not have realized it. The beast had noted that Ashiah seemed to be less and less under Leers' control when it came to fighting them. And the Wutai spies had informed him and the generals of how mentally unstable she was, in particular in regards to her temper. She was the one who sent that radio transmission that warned them of their imminent doom. He knew that was simply arrogance on her part. General Leers would never have allowed it if he was competent at all. He would have wanted it to be a surprise, then demand surrender while they were still reeling. And now…she was speaking for the General.

He had a feeling something bad might have happened within the enemy ranks.

Nevertheless, Red XIII drew in a deep breath, and answered the insults of Ashiah with perfect calmness and logic.

"Admiral…your war is over. Your navy has been destroyed. Your bases south of here have been overrun. Your defenses are in pieces. Your remaining troops are scattered and divided. We know you've been hurting for munitions and food. There is now no way of obtaining relief. The only escape has been blockaded by our forces. Attempting to escape any farther north will lead to countless unnecessary deaths. Your final fortification has been surrounded with artillery and infantry alike. You might be able to hold us off with a siege, and you might be able to do so for several months. But in the end, you and your army will starve and/or run out of fuel to power your weapons and heat. If you fight, you will kill many of us, but you will kill far more of your own forces. In the end, you will be defeated. You can spare thousands if you cooperate. I give you the word of both Generals Cloud and Ragnar that no one will be put to death or tortured. Both of us have fought for a very long time, and both of our sides are tired and worn out from death. Let us put an end to this."

Red XIII's words and voice were calm and genuine, and he struggled especially to not appeal to the Admiral so much as to appeal to her forces. Each one of them who might have been ignorant to their current standing now had it spelled out for them. The only part that was an exaggeration was the NSA's inevitability of defeat. They could still possibly rout them from the Northern Continent, but in the end it would mean little. They'd never rebuild before the PPA made a counterattack, and in the end more would die. However…Red XIII seriously doubted that the woman herself would listen…especially since she was probably thinking of the one trump card that the beast didn't mention.

Another spurt of mocking laughter confirmed that Red's words were wasted a moment later.

_"You're skilled in speechcraft, dog. You're trying to sink our spirits. But our resolve has never been stronger. You should know that no amount of troops, munitions, supplies, boats, or anything else will matter within less than six hours. That's how long you have before we wipe everything you cherish from the face of the planet before we send you to join it. The Gauntlet of Zeus is still quite secure, and it will stay that way until it's time for you all to die. You can kill every last one of us…but so long as I am here to give the order to destroy your towns, it won't matter. So perhaps it's you who should rethink that unconditional surrender…although at this point, I won't hear it unless you beg for mercy."_

The scouts soon confirmed that not everyone was liking what they were hearing from Ashiah. If this had been New Junon, perhaps their army would have broke then without the Admiral's consent. But this was farther north. This was where the original Shinra army was located…where troops that had seen how angrily the people of the world destroyed everything with the name Shinra on it after Meteorfall were still located and leading troops. They were disciplined and would not tolerate insubordination at any time. And they honestly believed that if they put themselves in the hands of a man who had been tortured and enslaved by them that they would meet the same fate…or worse. Though they didn't relish the idea of possibly dying here…they believed they faced certain death if they surrendered. They held their ground.

Red XIII tried again.

"There is nothing to gain from destroying Midgar or Wutai at this point, Admiral. It will not end this siege. It will only cause more tragedy."

_"Only for you and your foolish followers, mongrel. Not us. If you really hate it, blame that oaf that gathered you together, and blame yourselves for making me angry. This is your punishment for making us waste three years engaging you in one pointless battle after another."_

Red XIII kept noticing that Ashiah was turning the conversation personal. No doubt, this was her own vendetta now…not the will of the whole NSA. The beast tried to play that angle while he still could.

"And if you do destroy Midgar, what then? What will keep you from destroying our supplies in Junon? Or allies in Fort Condor? From destroying everywhere that could possibly support us? You haven't forgotten that much of your own army is from Midgar, have you? Do you think your troops will approve too much of your destroying of their hometowns? What will you gain if you destroy all of your spoils of war?"

An enormous clicking sound that echoed through the valley silenced any further comment from the Colonel. Red XIII looked out over the field, and saw that the enemy lines had shifted. All at once, the sweeper lines had come to life. And now, they were beginning to move forward toward the PPA's own defenses.

Barret frowned at the sight. "Hearin' somethin' she don't wanna hear…tryin' to shut us up."

"Or keep us from saying any more to her forces." Red XIII answered. "We've planned for this, however."

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass to take out all these guys." Barret grumbled as he began to shift his artificial arm into his minigun.

The beast inhaled and exhaled. After that, he turned his head away from directly in front of him and to the combat line. A bit further along, about three hundred feet away, something loomed just behind the front line that was supposed to be key to the coming operation.

"…Not if this does what it's supposed to."

* * *

While the rest of the PPA was tightening up, and even the Turks frowned at the sight as they got their own weapons ready, Maritza beamed another childish grin and clapped her hands in delight.

"Yay!" She announced. "It's finally time for me to unleash my secret weapon!"

The woman said this with such exaggerated enthusiasm it was like listening to some little cartoon character about to pull out the largest pop gun in history to attack some animated squirrel. The Turks and what soldiers were nearby turned and looked to her at this. The Turks were closest, however. Seeing the size of the canvas truck had made most people back off. Only they weren't letting her out of their sight, and were standing to the side of it just like she was. However, now she snapped around to the side and reached into her pocket. A moment later, she came out with what looked like a garage door opener. She aimed it at the truck and pressed the button. Seconds later…after giving out a sound like a car unlocking…a whirring went out. It was rather loud, showing that some large piece of machinery was under that canvas.

Slowly, one of the sides pulled away from the rest of the machine. Something lowered away from the craft afterward and toward the ground to the side of the truck. The Turks watched, and saw that it looked like some sort of chair on a hydraulic arm. It had a set of controls and even what looked like an affixed laptop attached. As the sounds of the coming sweepers grew closer, Maritza merrily seemed to hop into the chair, quickly fastened a seat belt, and then began to type away.

The Turks were still confused.

"Are you going to tell us what this thing is yet?" Elena asked. "It looks like some sort of cannon."

Maritza snickered a bit at that, as if it was a joke. As she did, the hydraulics began to work again. Her chair began to lift. Yet she kept typing. "Something like that…" She mused in response. "But mostly, it's a pet project I've been working on ever since the Planet Protector Army launched their little Operation Hiccup."

As the chair began to rise…the truck suddenly came to life. Much larger hydraulics began to work, and large engines beneath the canvas began to fire up. Something that sounded much bigger than an engine also began to go. It sounded like a massive electric generator. It began to whir as it too became active. The sides of the canvas bulged as large, girder-sized pieces of machinery began to extend from it. Reno and the others were so surprised that they actually took a step backward. The surrounding soldiers, however, were far more nervous. On seeing how the large machine was expanding, they forgot about the sweepers and the cold and put an even farther distance away from the truck. For all they knew, it would turn into some giant robot and start stomping on the ground. Yet through this all, Maritza kept her grin, kept typing, and kept talking. As she did…the canvas ropes began to snap simply from being pulled by the expanding machine.

"That was when I saw, on a rare occasion, a machine that I had never thought of building myself. When I and my crew checked out the reactor, we noticed the wreckage of one particular device that I knew wasn't one of ours. It took me two days of analyzing the wreckage, but I finally figured out what exactly it was supposed to do. It was an Electromagnetic Pulse Projector. A fascinating device…one that would shut down any electronic apparatus it was aimed at. However, this one was broken, and even if it was fixed it was far too small to be effective on a large scale. Not to mention the sheer power that would be required to fire off a single burst."

The canvas started to lift off here. The Turks could make out some sort of machinery beneath. Much of it was glowing and sparking from what had to be lots of machinery and electricity. As for the girders that extended, they suddenly angled down on their tips and buried them into the snow. Reno saw and understood. They were bracing the main body. The wind began to catch the sides of the canvas, and began to pull it off the rest of the way. Something large began to rise from beneath it. At this point, Maritza was about fifteen feet in the air. It stopped rising here, although she kept working.

"I figured what this device had been intended to do. So I figured…'If this little thing can generate enough of a pulse to short out a reactor, why couldn't I build one a hundred times as big to shut down the Dome?'"

With this, the last of the canvas blew away, and what was beneath extended outward.

By now, most of the PPA could see the massive weapon towering over their lines…and those who had survived Operation Hiccup saw and understood.

It was a _massive_ EMP Projector. It seemed to be about four or five stories high in all. The last portion formed a huge barrel with a series of rods bent inward on the end, just like the original had been. Behind it a massive electronic engine churned and sparked, creating enough noise so that half of the army could hear it. That had been Lieutenant Maritza's ultimate project. That was why she had been happy even after the Dome had sustained so much damage. This was the secret she had kept from everyone, even her superiors in the NSA. None of them knew she had been building this.

And now, it was being used.

The woman shifted to a smile as the EMP Projector finished deploying and clicked to a stop. But the moment it was done, she typed a few more buttons and began to manipulate her controls. The massive weapon responded by angling itself around and aiming straight for the Dome. She typed a bit more after this.

"If I had been a bit closer, as I thought I was going to be, I could have taken out every electronic device in the place." She explained. "As it is, I'll only be able to take out the shield and the artillery on this half, as well as whatever immediate devices are there. But such is life. This baby is only good for one shot before I blow out the generator. That should be enough to create ample mayhem, though…"

The huge device began to whir louder. The engine beneath it was building up power. The blue lights within it crackled as electricity shot from its vents. It quickly began to increase in speed and intensity…and the Turks backed away a bit farther. Even so, they and the surrounding soldiers felt their hair and fuzzy clothing begin to prickle and raise. Maritza herself, right next to the beast, had her hair turn into a giant puff that only became more rigid as the machine whirred louder and louder. The sweepers, oblivious to this, continued to close the distance. They were moving halfway across the field by now. But Maritza only continued to smile and cackle like a madwoman at her helm.

The engine lights began to grow blinding, and the electricity snapped out far farther than anyone would have wanted. The rods on the end of the projector began to spark, and the disk began to glow blue. The rods continued to spark until electricity began to snake down the edges of them. It did so until electricity from all four rods streamed forth and met in the center. There they seemed to gather. The whirring became painful to hear. The Turks covered their ears and watched. By now, most of the PPA was watching, for many didn't know what this was going to do. Maritza's eyes turned wild as she cackled one last time when the machine reached its apex. The whirring went up to its loudest point…the back of the machine seemed to almost be glowing blue itself…and to top it all off, either in a comic irony or Maritza's twisted sense of humor, what sounded like a giant microwave bell went off as the machine finally fired.

The back of the device died down while the disk in front turned bright blue…and then the pulse erupted. It was the oddest sound many of the soldiers had ever heard…like a great cosmic ripple in water had went out. And when it did…a huge blue blast came out of the end of the weapon and shot straight for the Dome. It looked like some energy ripple or cloud. There was really no other way to describe it. Although the sweepers kept coming, the enemy paused and looked up to see what this strange attack was. They continued to watch as it shot across the sky for a few moments…all the way to the side of the New Shinra HQ Dome. When it struck…it was like water being thrown on rock. It spread out and moved across the surface. And yet, it didn't seem to make any explosion or cause any other loud noise of impact.

However…the damage it did was soon all too apparent.

Almost immediately, the floodlights from the Dome flickered and then went out. The beacons that stood on the end of the shield rods faded soon after. Those inside the Dome, unseen by the PPA, suddenly panicked when their targeting arrays for their cannons went completely dead. All artillery being wired through cables in the Dome went out along the enemy trenches. They had some portable generators, so not all of their lights or equipment went dead…but more than enough went out to make the officers look about in shock. Last but not least…the sweepers took one more step before each one of them, moving together, stood still and idled. They didn't go offline, but neither did they move or take an attack position.

As both sides of the army temporarily stood stunned…wondering what had just happened…the EMP Projector began to sputter and die down, like an engine that had just blown out something and was slowly spinning to a rest. The rear stopped glowing blue and the electricity died back. Humming a pleasant tune to herself, Maritza typed a few more keys, and began to lower to the ground.

"Just as I thought…" She mused aloud as she fell. "That brainless dolt wired all the sweepers into central command. With the Dome's relay towers taken down, they all went into idle mode. It'll take a half hour before those in the trenches patch themselves through to them…assuming any are still standing by then."

The Turks stood about as dumbfounded at the rest of the army. Reno had done some sabotage work before, but never anything this widescale or effective. This was a whole new realm of warfare. Maritza continued to hum as she lowered back to the ground. But once she was there…at last a yell went up from the Planet Protector Army line. When it did…the cannons all fired off at once. Shots streaked out to the field, and large sections of the sweeper line were immediately obliterated. More shots went farther and struck the first trench line. As for the four big cannons…their shots sailed across the sky and impacted the Dome. The NSA soon were further shocked when they saw the cannon fire go right through where their shields were supposed to be and impacted the sides instead. Giving another yell…whatever artillery that was mobile began to be moved forward, to get within closer range. The infantry moved out with it. The NSA, having been crippled by another surprise attack, struggled to get ready to repel the assault and to repair what weapons they could before the enemy destroyed them.

In a few moments, the Turks, Maritza, and her weapon were being left behind as the rest of the army moved onward. The Turks went out of their daze and turned back to her when this happened. As for the woman herself, as she reached the bottom she simply unbuckled herself and went onto the ground.

"And with that, boys and girls…" She announced. "My duties to the Planet Protector Army are fulfilled…and I officially resign from military duty. From this point on…all of what I do is personal. And now has come the time for you to do what you followed me all this way north for."

Now on the ground, Maritza moved around to the rear of the truck. Despite the EMP Projector taking up most of the room, there were still large compartments left. She made her way to these. The Turks followed her from behind, wondering what she was doing now, and making sure she wasn't trying to double cross them. As the battle began to heat up farther away, Maritza dipped into her pocket and pulled out a regular set of keys. She proceeded to the nearest compartment, stopped, and unlocked it. Once she opened it up, she pulled out a few things and began to slip them into her pockets and sides. They looked like a few different guns, which made the Turks eye her warily, and what looked like a few large memory sticks. Once she had those loaded into her clothing, she moved to the next compartment and unlocked it as well. As she opened this one, she stood to one side and gestured in.

The Turks looked to see what it was…and realized that it was a massive metal cylinder with some sort of device on top incorporated into its shape. It was over half the size of a man.

"Alright…which one of you big strong men want to carry this in for me?"

The others looked surprised at this. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Carry it _in_ for _you_?"

"Well we're not going to do anything out here." She simply answered. "And you think my shoestring muscles are going to lug something that heavy inside?"

Reno frowned a bit, but he didn't feel like wasting time. He took a step forward soon after and toward the compartment. There were some handles on the sides of the cylinder, so he grabbed these. He thought of lifting it up and slinging it over his shoulders, and then carrying it balanced on his back.

Wrong.

The moment Reno pulled it out with his initial movement, he winced and grunted as he felt his back strained. Immediately, the cylinder went crashing down, hitting the side of the truck so hard that it dented it slightly before peeling off and going into the snow. He cursed under his breath at the pain. The cylinder had to weigh fifty kilos easy.

Reno scowled as he started to look up. "What the hell do you have in this-"

The Turk cut himself off.

Maritza was standing right in front of him…and glaring at him with absolute anger.

Rude and Elena had noticed this. When Reno had dropped the cylinder and dented it, Maritza's cheery carefree demeanor had immediately evaporated. She suddenly looked deathly serious…and her eyes blazed with rage. Small as she was, her sheer ferocity suddenly made them nervous, and actually stopped them from immediately intervening. The woman now glared at Reno's bent body, immobilizing him with her stare.

"What is within that cylinder…" She slowly spoke through clenched teeth. "…I consider more valuable than my life…or the life of anyone else on the face of this planet. _Anyone._ If what is inside is damaged because of you…I will kill you. Plain and simple."

It was indeed plain and simple. She didn't raise her voice. She didn't bother making any cute threats or using any special language. She simply said she would kill him as simply as saying "if it rains today, I will take an umbrella". And because of that…Reno knew she was deadly serious. Despite his greater physical ability, the way she said it made him feel she could do just that.

And yet, a moment later, the anger evaporated. She suddenly grinned wide once again, and was her merry old self once more. "Alright then! Shall we go in?"

The Turks hesitated a moment, but then smoothed out as well. They continued to give Maritza an uneasy look, and kept their eyes on her as they went on, however. Reno himself braced his body a bit, still looking at Maritza, and then grunted as he lifted the cylinder again. This time, he was far more careful.

"How?" Elena asked, breaking the uneasy silence at last. "They're fighting now. We'll never get through them."

Maritza sighed tiredly, as if Elena was a child asking her "are we there yet". She looked into the sky and shook her head. "Oh ye of little brains…" She exhaled. With that, she simply turned away from the truck and faced directly out from the side to some point in the snow. She looked down at her feet a moment later, and with stiff movements walked out from it a step at a time. It looked like she was counting paces, like someone who would be searching for buried treasure. After taking ten, she sharply turned ninety degrees north and took another five. When she stopped there, she reached for her keys again, bent down in the snow, and dug in a short way. Once she had gone about a foot, she dipped the end of her keys into the snow and seemed to insert them into an unseen lock. She turned a moment later.

She backed up as soon as she did…for the pile of snow beneath her suddenly shifted. As the Turks watched, surprised again, the snow rose to one side and then sloughed off, revealing a curved metal surface beneath. It continued to rise until it was on its end. There it came to a stop. The Turks hesitated a moment, while Maritza simply stared down at what she had done. But after that, Reno inched forward, still carrying the cylinder carefully. When he reached the metal, he saw that there was a hole now in the ground. He looked over the edge and inside.

The Turks had made sure to know all the secret ins and outs of the Dome when they had worked here. They knew of the way that Ragnar, Cloud, and Aerith had taken. However, where they could have gotten in was far from their current position. They had shifted east of it. This opening was completely unknown to them. However, it wasn't to Maritza. She had counted on possibly needing to escape the Dome in a hurry one day. So she had this tunnel incorporated into the design when it was constructed, and then removed it from all schematics and positioning systems. After all, she wanted to have exclusive rights to who entered it and how. She had deployed the EMP Projector right here with it in mind. Even when she left the Dome months ago, she had planned to reenter it right here.

Reno looked down a moment, and noticed the dimensions of the tunnel.

"…We can only move on hands and knees in there."

Maritza readily nodded. "I know. I'm the one who built it, remember?"

The man turned and frowned at her. "It will take hours for me to push this heavy thing through here with only my hands and legs available to budge it."

The woman merely smiled.

"Well then…we better get started, shouldn't we?"

* * *

The entire Dome shifted slightly from what had to be a series of explosions.

The trio hesitated for a moment and looked up here.

Ragnar, Cloud, and Aerith had moved out of the industrial area and maintenance corridors. They had moved pretty slowly at first. After all, they had to get to an elevator at another portion of the Dome, and would possibly have to go through regular military corridors to get there. They weren't sure how many workers or troops they would run into. Luckily, it wasn't that hard. The Dome was on high alert now. Most of the areas were red and flashing rather than illuminated with regular white lights. The troops had almost all been called to the southern edge of the Dome, where they were preparing for invasion. Most of the Dome seemed abandoned. The security cameras were still running, but it seemed that whoever was behind them didn't really care about three individuals at the moment. They were avoiding all the ones they could, but no platoons had tried to stop them when one accidentally got a glimpse of them. Besides, they were spending most of their time cutting through maintenance corridors. Only rarely did they get into halls.

However, they were in one now. They had been shifting along the edge of one particularly long corridor, trying to stay out of range of one of the sweeping cameras. Their boots had clicked a bit more than they wanted as they moved along, but there was nothing for it. The red lights continued to go around and flash, and they continued to encounter nothing, when an eruption suddenly shook the Dome. This made them stop and look to the ceiling as tiny flakes of dust came off of it.

"It's starting." Cloud announced.

Ragnar was a bit surprised. Already? He raised his watch and looked to it a moment later. Sure enough, there was only five hours and forty-five minutes left until noon. Time had slipped by without him knowing it. This was taking much longer than he had thought.

"We can't do anything about it now." He answered. "Except for pray that they win. Let's keep moving."

* * *

_To be continued..._

NEXT CHAPTER: The final battle begins.


	75. The Voice Of Jenova

Hey everyone! Another update ready. Actually, I've been booking on this story now that I'm down to the last few chapters. I actually have two more chapters ready to go after this one. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep this pace up, but I'll try to make it hold until the end.

* * *

Ragnar, Cloud, and Aerith had indeed only been able to pray for the outer forces for nearly three hours. Their own anxiety continued to grow during that time.

The three had been able to move into more military corridors since the battle began. No one tried to stop them now. Even when they practically waltzed in front of one camera, no one responded. Lights flickered occasionally in some places they went through, and the building continued to shake periodically. It grew in frequency as time went on. However, the red alert lights stayed on and no surrender message blared, indicating that the fight was still going. And they hadn't been beaten back into their Dome yet obviously, because they still encountered no one.

The silence was getting to Ragnar. He didn't like being here. He was the last person on Gaia that the New Shinra wanted inside their Dome. Even if there wasn't Sephiroth to worry about, he would have been afraid to be here. As it was…he almost felt the blood in his veins dislike being in the structure. After all, his Cetra portion feared Jenova and anything associated with it. It was getting worse the closer he grew to the heart of the Dome. He had Bahamut's strength and knowledge to bolster him…but he could hardly believe that Aerith wasn't crippled or even slowed by it. She had to be much stronger than he thought…

The three were moving down a corridor at the moment. They didn't bother hugging the edges anymore. It had taken a while to get their bearing and then move through the Dome, but they thought that after a recent stop they found where a main service elevator was. It wasn't coded, so as long as no guards tried to stop them they could probably use it. Hopefully it would go all the way to the final sublevel. The hallway shook a bit as they walked along. More dust rained from the ceiling, and the lights flickered once.

"I guess they're doing well." Cloud mused.

"They won't be doing well until the New Shinra surrender." Ragnar answered. "So long as they keep fighting, they can tell the Gauntlet of Zeus to fire."

No one voiced the worst case scenario, although all three feared it. There was a chance that whoever was manning the cannon would fire anyway even if the rest of the army was destroyed. Ragnar hoped that wasn't the case…that the people running it were saner than that. Even he couldn't stop them in time at this point…with or without Bahamut's help.

The three finally came to the end of the hallway. They emerged into a circular area. Just ahead of them, three different sets of metal sliding doors loomed. They went for the largest one in the center. It looked a bit rougher, meaning it was likely the freight or service elevator. Anyone could use these. Luckily as they came closer and saw the buttons, they saw only a place for a key in case of fire. No sign of a keyhole to use the elevator for any purpose. They were near the center of the Dome at this point, so it seemed the New Shinra didn't plan on anyone ever getting this far.

They came to a stop in front of the large doors. Cloud reached over and pressed the down button. Although they soon heard the elevator shift behind the metal, it took a few minutes before it arrived. Cloud looked a bit impatient during this time, but Ragnar was encouraged. If it moved this slow, perhaps it was meant for heavy equipment, meaning it probably was what they were looking for.

At last, the elevator came to a stop. The doors slowly slid aside in front of them. What was revealed inside was basic metal walls and a ceiling, but the floor was metal grating. One could look through it and see the workings of the Dome and elevator underneath.

Cloud stepped inside and around the edge, looking at the controls. He scanned them a moment, and then turned back to the others.

"This one goes all the way to the bottom sublevel."

Ragnar inhaled deeply, and then looked to Aerith. She looked back to him, tightening her grip on the Sun Ray and looking ready as well. With that, the youth turned back and walked into the elevator. Both he and Cloud turned to Aerith afterward. She hesitated, but then took two steps toward the open doors…

Suddenly, she stopped. It was almost as if she had hit an invisible wall. When she did, the two men saw her face abruptly change. It looked like something had both scared her and surprised her. She drew back a step and brought her hand toward her chest.

Seeing this, both men immediately turned anxious as well.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" Ragnar called.

The Cetra paused. She seemed to be thinking about something…or even seeing something that only she could see. Ragnar was puzzled by this. She was acting like the Planet was saying something to her. But at this point, he could hear the Planet as well. He had heard nothing…no warning of danger or new instruction.

The woman finally looked up to the two of them. When she did…her face suddenly broke out into a more carefree smile.

"Well, looks like you boys are going to get your wish."

Both Cloud and Ragnar looked confused.

The Cetra exhaled, and then gave a shrug. "I finally heard the Planet. It seems that it doesn't want me to go down with you. For some reason, I got a strong feeling to stay here. I guess I'll be hanging back after all."

Ragnar and Cloud paused for a moment. Well…that would explain why he hadn't sensed anything. If the Planet only had something to say to her, then naturally he wouldn't hear anything.

However…he was a bit puzzled. He had certainly not wanted Aerith to come to the fight, but by now he thought that it was inevitable. She had felt such conviction to come that he could say nothing to dissuade her. She had firmly believed she had to be here, just as she knew she had to act when Sephiroth tried to destroy the Planet. Nothing had happened to her to turn her from this goal until now. And now, right when they were about to make the final plunge, something was stopping her? Of course, that wasn't to say that he wasn't relieved. He certainly didn't want her coming along. Yet why did it have to be now?

"Are you sure, Aerith?" Cloud asked at last. It seemed he shared Ragnar's thoughts.

The Cetra gave a single nod. "Without a doubt."

Both men looked to one another. What could Aerith do in this little chamber? Neither of them knew. Neither of them liked the idea of leaving her alone here either. However, the woman always seemed to know exactly what to do, even if it was strange to either of them. They both cared a lot about her, but they also knew to respect her wishes when she asked.

In the end, they turned back to the Cetra.

"Alright." Ragnar answered. "Stay here. We'll be back up as soon as we're done."

The woman nodded again. "I'd say good luck, but I know you two will succeed. You don't need it."

Cloud gave a bit of a shrug. "Might as well. I think we'll need all the help we can get."

Aerith smiled a bit wider. "Well then…good luck."

Cloud smiled slightly himself as he leaned over and pushed the button. The doors began to close. Ragnar hung back and stared on at Aerith a bit longer. His face was still rather anxious. However, he only inhaled in the end and gave a nod to the Cetra as the doors shut. The last look he had of her was her smiling face before she vanished from view. A moment later, the elevator lurched and began to lower.

The youth tried to put Aerith from his mind, and focused instead on the upcoming battle.

* * *

The moment the two men were out of visual sight, Aerith's smile faded.

"I'm sorry I had to lie, guys. But I didn't have time to argue."

Aerith had indeed at last received a message from the Planet. And she had indeed been told not to go down the elevator with Ragnar and Cloud. But that was where the truth ended. She had to break off from them and go somewhere else. The Planet was now pulling her in a new direction. Toward what, she had no idea. She had no idea of the significance either. She only knew she had to go. She had barely managed to get Cloud and Ragnar to allow her to come with them into the Dome. If they knew that she would have to wander off alone and unprotected to some obscure corner of it to face an unknown fate…they never would have let her go. Or if they would have, it might have been too late. Something was telling her that time was of the essence…that some series of events would have to take place in order very soon. She couldn't afford delays.

The Cetra looked down to her weapon, and tightened her grip on it. She hoped it served her as well as it had served Ragnar. Though she was prepared to give everything again…she honestly didn't want to die. There was much in the world that was beautiful, and many people she wanted to see grow and live. She hoped that option was with her.

With that in mind, the woman turned, now being directed by the Planet, and began to go back the way she came.

* * *

Red XIII frowned, wondering if he should go in now and, if so, whether or not it would make a difference.

The battle was not going either way…and it hadn't been going either way for a long time. He was beginning to get a little worried. They had done as planned. With the shields down and the cannons deactivated, the New Shinra HQ Dome was fodder for their weapons. However, they hadn't been close enough to mount a full artillery assault. Only the long distance cannons could hit. The rest of the artillery tried to drive the enemy from their trenches or destroy the sweepers that had frozen in place. By the time they destroyed the sweepers and gained another amount of yards, the enemy was able to reprogram its control and send out more sweepers. These ones were harder to destroy, and although they passed them it gave the enemy enough time to regroup with its own artillery and forces. By the time they finally managed to get within the fourth mile range, the enemy was able to hit them back. It took much longer than anticipated to suppress the enemy guns, and even when they did they lost many of their own guns in the process.

At last, the enemy infantry charged them. When that happened, Red XIII called in their two flanked regions. The battle was joined and the enemy was soon being wiped out. A few more divisions panicked and surrendered, and it seemed as if they'd be able to pull this off after all despite the delays.

Yet it seemed the Dome wasn't finished. A counter-strike of considerable size, much bigger than they anticipated, came out of the Dome and flooded them. They weren't alone either. They brought some sort of new weapon with them. It was armed with both a chain gun and a missile launcher. It walked like some sort of spider on four metal legs, and it was much faster and able to cover far more terrain than a sweeper. Enemy radio transmissions called these new machines, "Black Widows". They were having a hard time dealing with them. Yuffie had taken off half of one's head, and it still had spun around and attempted to kill her. Barret had hit one dead center with one of his own grenades, but it continued to function until he followed up with another. Due to this new enemy, the PPA was actually repelled from the Dome back to some of its barricades. Since then, they had held.

Now it was an all out fight. The enemy was still bringing out mobile artillery units, and the Black Widows were striking hard. They managed to keep firing on the Dome for all the good that it was doing. They were repelling enemy assaults, but the enemy was also repelling each of their attacks. They hadn't even been able to take the first trench yet. They kept charging forward with everything they had, depleting the reserves in the trench…but never quite taking it. They always had to fall back and regroup…and the NSA kept pouring more units back into it during these times, so they were back where they started when they came again. Until the New Shinra actually began to hurt for manpower, they'd be able to keep doing this. That was bad for both the PPA and them. It meant they'd have to kill just about all of them if they didn't break away soon.

The battle was only getting more violent. From Red's relatively secure position, guns and missiles continued to whiz around through the air. Barricades on both sides kept turning into craters, and the sounds of firepower deafened everyone. The only thing more violent was the storm. The wind had picked up even more since they started, and the sky was now lashing out with lightning again and again on the battlefield. Until now, Red XIII had wanted to bring in the Phoenixes to give some air support. That was hardly possible now. Both sides were grounded and staining the snow red with their blood. At least the cold wasn't anyone's major concern anymore…

* * *

_59 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

"See anything yet?"

"No…but this place is starting to look familiar…"

Ragnar frowned and turned his gaze away. He had no idea it would be this difficult. Perhaps Sephiroth was hiding from them. For what purpose he had no idea. He had to be down here somewhere…the youth could feel his skin crawl. He felt colder down here…and the scents and sights around him reminded him of the pain of their last meeting. He was close. He just had to find him.

The place hadn't changed much. It was still the darkest, oiliest mess of pipes and large machines within the Dome. All of the wastes dumped down here through large ducts, deep into the large mako waste trench that ran through it. Just like last time, the room was shrouded in darkness illuminated by a pale green light. He could hear it bubble and churn beneath him, sizzling from rats or some other creatures falling in it periodically. Other than that, he heard his footsteps echo loud and deep as he moved on. The darkness seemed thicker here…and it seemed almost cold enough to make his breath mist. But still…no Sephiroth.

Last time Ragnar had only wanted to get out of here. This time, he and Cloud searched the entire floor. They examined every nook and cranny in the place for hiding people or secret entrances. At first, they had gone in slowly with swords drawn, sweating and nervous. But although they were still tensing up, and felt danger growing nearer with every second, they moved faster now. Part of that was getting used to not seeing Sephiroth. Part of it was fear that they were running out of time. They now had less than an hour to find him.

The two men continued to scan the area as they crossed the catwalk. They had done so a few times before now, as they moved around the entire bottom floor looking for their enemy. But they were running out of room, and still they had not found him. Ragnar was beginning to grow afraid. What if this had been a decoy? What if he was doing something else overhead? They couldn't even hear the battle anymore from down here…

As Ragnar thought this, he continued to look about the area beneath him. Nothing but boiling, swirling mako waste. That was all that was lower than this…soaking slowly into the ground. He wondered how many pits were filled with the stuff down here. He didn't know that a reactor could put out this much waste. No wonder the things had been so dirty…

Yet as he thought this…something caught his eye and made him stop.

Cloud stopped as well, but not because of Ragnar. He sighed and looked around him. "Damnit… We're not getting anywhere. We've been here before. Vincent had to have seen wrong. He has to be on another floor…"

"No he's not." Ragnar immediately answered, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "We're just not on the bottom yet."

The ex-mercenary turned to the youth. He saw that Ragnar's eyes were fixed ahead of him, aiming toward the ground. Cloud looked as well to see what it was. Below them was filled with mako vats…but Ragnar was looking toward one particularly empty space. He saw residue from mako waste on the edges, but below that only blackness.

"All of the waste vats we've come to except this one were full." Ragnar explained. "This one isn't. Somehow, I don't think it's just because they didn't need it. I'm feeling a chill just staring at it."

Cloud didn't answer this right away. He looked to the empty vat instead. Ragnar himself soon began to move toward it, and his friend soon followed. He walked slowly…almost as if he was creeping up on a sleeping dragon. As he did, he gradually was allowed to look further and further down the pit. Yet there was nothing but more blackness…and more uneasy feelings. His eyes couldn't see anything else down in it, and his heat vision detected nothing. After a few moments longer, they finally made it to the edge. Both leaned slightly over the rail and looked down.

Some odor seemed to catch Ragnar's nostrils…and nothing in Bahamut's memory registered. It was foul…no doubts there. It wasn't just the normal stagnant smell that he picked up around Sephiroth and Aleron. It was something far nastier…like some unnamed rotting beast. There was no wind here. The air itself seemed to die as it grew colder down the hole. Neither man could see the bottom of it. In theory, it terminated just after descending into darkness. And since there was so little air around it, there was nothing to dispute that. However…Ragnar had a feeling that it wasn't the case. He believed that he was in the right spot.

"…I think this is it." Cloud spoke at last.

"There's no telling how far down it goes." Ragnar mentioned.

"Would that keep us from going down it?"

"…I suppose not."

Both men paused a moment to swallow. Both of them reached behind and grasped the hilts of their blades. A moment later, and both Ragnarok and Event Horizon were naked in front of them. They stared down into the blackness…and it seemed to stare right back at them. It appeared like some great void entity, wanting to swallow whatever would come near it. Despite all his training, Ragnar felt genuine fear. He could almost feel the blade in his chest as he stood there. Yet he remembered what was riding on this…what would happen if he didn't fight. Sephiroth had to be defeated at all costs.

With that in mind, he tightened his grip and, along with Cloud, leapt over the edge and into the darkness.

It instantly felt like he was consumed. The blackness seemed to lunge out and engulf him. Cloud vanished into shadow, and he felt cold and breathless. It was like something was trying to draw the air out of his throat. He gasped…but made no sound. His heart seemed to still within him. The light overhead winked out, and darkness was all that remained. He lost his sensation. He couldn't feel himself falling or rising or standing or anything. He only felt himself suspended in shadow. For a moment, he thought that somehow he had been devoured by the darkness…and what was only a few seconds seemed like an eternity in an empty hell…

Then his boots hit hard, smooth ground. They clicked ever so slightly, sending a mild noise echoing into the blackness all around him. They were joined a split second later by the clicking of Cloud's own footsteps. On landing, Ragnar immediately dropped into a crouch…more out of surprise than response to the fall. At any rate, he wasn't hurt from it. It felt as if he had fallen no more than two inches. Now that he was on solid ground, however, his mind snapped out of its daze and focused. He turned his head up and looked out, trying to see what his surroundings were. But the blackness held. He couldn't even see Cloud next to him.

But then, silently, something turned on overhead. The blackness was cut by a cone of white light being projected from an unknown source. It came down and centered right between the two men, so that both of them were instantly and completely illuminated. Both snapped their heads up and turned to look to one another. They noticed that they were remarkably similar. Both had their swords out in roughly the same position, and both were crouching. Yet now that they were in the light, and believed themselves to be watched by someone else, both quickly rose to their feet. They held their weapons in front of them, and gazed into the darkness…expecting a phantom assault at any time.

Moments later…another light came on, projecting a smaller cone some distance in front of them.

Ragnar's pupils narrowed as sweat began to build on his neck.

He hadn't changed much…but he didn't need to. He was fearsome and awe-inspiring each time they saw him. He always seemed to radiate an aura of power and heartlessness. And now, in this place, it seemed that much stronger. Ragnar almost thought his saw his breath mist. As he looked out to them like a cultured and yet ravenous demon…his eyes seemed to cut through the darkness and flesh to freeze his soul.

"Well now…" Sephiroth spoke in his dark, calm voice. "Both of you came this time."

Neither man said anything in response. They simply tensed up, went into ready stance, and pointed their blades at him. Both of their gazes turned cold as they let fury dominate their emotions.

Sephiroth kept his smile. "How dull… No words…no greetings…just straight to a battle."

"We didn't come here to 'chew the fat', Sephiroth." Cloud darkly answered. "We came here to destroy you."

The dark man let out a slight snort. "Pity. Because I'm not planning on destroying you, Cloud. Not immediately. I have much still to show you. As for the Cetra…I'm afraid I won't waste so much time torturing him this time around."

"I'm not the same as I was before." Ragnar retorted. "Come on. Either you make the first move or we will."

_"…And will you be so rude as to not say hello to me before you battle?"_

Both Ragnar and Cloud felt their flesh crawl. That was the most horrible-sounding voice they had ever heard. It was like a squeal, nails on a chalkboard, and some sort of wet mushy sound rolled into one. It defied explanation. What more…it came from everywhere. It echoed all around them, reverberating through the darkness even after the person…or thing…was done speaking. Yet before either of them could sound anything else, the room changed.

Lights flickered on now. They were basic industrial ones. None were that sophisticated, and when they came to life they evaporated the darkness only to replace it with a dull, dim glow. And as they came on and chased away the all-consuming blackness, they revealed long, large pipes extending down from the ceiling and imbedding into the ground below everywhere else. Beneath it, a metal floor stood on a concrete foundation. It was here where the two men were now perched and, just ahead of them, Sephiroth.

But what was beyond him truly caught their attention.

Some nasty thing was snaking around the room. It looked like tree roots or fungus of some sort…but it was growing on everything. It had shifted all around the chamber, going up and down each pipe and covering the floor. Only the two places where the white lights had come on had been free of it. Now, the two men saw it surrounded them on every side. It was slimy…and quivering and throbbing. It made a horrible sucking sound as it broke into smaller branches and snaked out over more pipes. It smelled horrible…only seeming to really give off a scent now that the lights were on. It smelled like alien mold covering rotting feces.

The material grew denser and denser until it gathered together in the rear, right behind Sephiroth. There…seeming like a truly hellish nightmare in the dim light…was a grotesque, ten meter tall creature. At least…it looked something like a creature. A thing was more appropriate. It looked vaguely human-shaped, although much larger and attached all over to the roots among other things…mostly tentacles and flaps of skin. These shifted slowly and left slime trails on the floor and walls as they did so. It looked almost like it was growing out of the pipe it was fixed to. Its torso had a face and two long, clawed arms extending all the way to the ground. The face had a mass of purple tentacles streaming behind it, forming what looked like a mimicry of hair. But worst of all…the thing didn't look complete. The two noticed that metal machinery seemed to be stuck inside it…making up parts of it. Half of its face was nothing more than a metal skull. It wasn't just a hideous monster…it was a hideous cyborg monster.

The head shifted, and rotting lips parted to reveal sharp teeth made of bone and metal.

_"We meet again…child of mine. And we meet for the first time…enemy of mine."_ It addressed to both of them, one after another.

Cloud tightened his grip…but let another bead of sweat run down his brow.

"…Jenova."

* * *

_Something's wrong…_

Normally, that kind of thought would be obvious. After all, they were in the middle of a war zone, Cloud and Ragnar were fighting for their lives, and she was wandering into a situation that was likely highly dangerous. And yet…none of that was what Aerith was referring to. Something else was settling inside her as she came to the end of this hallway and stopped.

Just ahead of her loomed another doorway. Like the previous two, this had been sealed with a special lock. The Planet had directed her to make her way into some unknown branch of the New Shinra HQ Dome. It was a sublevel as well, but this one was still in the main corridors. She had made her way past several abandoned checkpoints along the way, and from looking at the signs…she began to realize that this was their research and development branch. This was where they conducted their experiments. Aerith knew areas like this all too well…having been confined to one at a point in her life.

The Planet led her in one specific direction. First she came to a card lock. Next she came to a card locked elevator next to an abandoned sentry post. She went into it, and found it only went one way. Once she landed, she moved forward through another card lock before coming to this particular door. This one was more sophisticated…locked with a fingerprint scanner.

Aerith stared at the door for a few moments. The area around her was silent…and the door itself stood like an impassive guard. She didn't go through it right away. She had a feeling that what she was looking for was on the other side of this door…and she had no idea what it was. For that reason, something inside her didn't want to cross past it.

Then again…there was something else too…

The Cetra swallowed…and then raised one of her hands. She slowly adjusted it until it pointed at the locking mechanism on the door. She had tried something like this before back in Operation Hiccup…and this was how she had passed all of the other locked doors. Now seemed like it would be no different. She closed her eyes and focused. Her spirit reached out and drew from the Planet's. Faint lines of energy streaked out from her hand and toward the door. They went into the cracks and flooded out, until they saw the hydraulics that blocked it. This door had more than the others…about five different pistons holding the door in place. However, once she reached them…she focused her power there.

The edges of the door suddenly began to glow. A minute or so went by, and then red-hot ooze began to leak out of the edges and pour down the door sides and frame. Aerith continued to focus for a moment longer, waiting until the locks were completely dissolved by her focused flame. But then, her eyes slowly parted, and her hand lowered. The heat was cut off, and the ooze that had come out began to cool.

_This_ was what made her nervous. The first time she had ever tried focusing her power like this, she barely had the control to maintain it. However, she had pulled it off back in Operation Hiccup. Once that happened, however…she seemed to have crossed a threshold. Now her power was that more perfectly under her control, and she could focus it that much easier. It was second nature to do something like that now. Until now, she thought that her new abilities were only under similar control as her healing ability…and that they only worked in a general sense. Yet now she was learning that this wasn't the case.

It wasn't only that. Although she was brave and acted when she needed to…Aerith felt unnaturally confident about this mission. That wasn't to say she felt she would succeed for certain. Part of her was still a bit afraid but determined, like she had been back when she had first died. However…there was another part of her to. She only felt it from time to time…but when she did she suddenly felt very confident. Very certain. She felt as if she could do anything…and that nothing could stand in her way. She felt…powerful…and she felt anger against those who had wronged her. She usually held it back. There was only two real times that it had come out. Once was when she and Krystea had been ambushed. The other was when she was waiting for execution in the reactor room during Operation Hiccup. Yet when it had come out…she felt as if some sort of drunkenness had come over her. She felt power…and it felt good. She also felt anger…even hate…toward those who stood in her way…thinking they had such power over her…when with a thought she could end their lives…

Aerith shook her head immediately as this thought entered her brain. Even remembering it seemed to tickle the palate of something inside her mind…and that scared her. As she reverted back into her normal self, she felt her heart beating a bit faster, and her breathing was a bit more rapid. When she came back to life…she had changed. Not only physically…but she feared mentally…perhaps even spiritually. And the closer she came to this place…the more she felt that some beast deep within her, wrapped in fetters, was having its restraints unlocked one by one…

_Just relax, Aerith… Concentrate. Don't think about it. Don't feed it._

The Cetra inhaled deeply and smoothed herself out. She put her free hand back on her staff, and looked ahead to the door again. Despite her fear, she was ready. She stepped forward, and the door obliged her. No longer locked, it opened of its own accord. It was heavy and metal, much thicker than the previous doors had been. It was indeed guarding something large. However…it opened only into darkness. Without fear, however, the woman continued to walk forward. She passed through the entrance way and let the shadow fall over her.

Even as the woman passed into the blackness, the faint light from behind her made the Sun Ray flicker like a dim flame. Seeing this, the Cetra was not only emboldened…but realized that this darkness was natural. It wasn't the doing of Sephiroth or Aleron. She felt her body cross onto some sort of metal catwalk, and her footsteps began to sound like raindrops on tin as she made her way forward.

She didn't get far before the door behind her began to swing shut again. However, she didn't turn to it. The room was on automatic, and realized that someone was now inside. As a result, the lights automatically switched on. They were the white fluorescents like in the rest of the Dome, and so they provided pretty good illumination as they came to life. They flickered a bit, and they started off a little dim. But they quickly went to full brilliance.

Yet long before they did so…Aerith began to realize what was in the room. The lights turning on the rest of the way only confirmed it.

On seeing it…the woman stopped and gaped in horror.

The room was a great vertical shaft, lined with pipes up and down on both sides. There were two separate catwalks leading to a large suspended platform in the center, of which Aerith was now down half of. The center platform had a lot of room, but on the edges had an angled wire mesh guard all around. A console with built in chairs was on one side. Most of the other side was dominated by a huge machine…a machine with two glass cylinders opposite one giant cylinder in the center. All were hooked up to large amounts of machinery buried beneath the platform.

There were only three cylinders instead of four this time. The lights were far brighter, and the area smelled far cleaner and newer. But other than that…the place was a perfect reproduction of Aerith's memory. She had been in this place before. It was impossible. Only the mad scientist could have built it. And yet…here it was…

"…You remember it, don't you Aerith?"

The woman's horror was cut off as an icy, heartless voice struck her ears…chilling her blood and making her very flesh seem to shrink back in fear. Her head snapped around to the source, and looked at the other catwalk.

There she was.

She was still just as cruel-looking as she had been the last time she saw her…a pale imitation of who Krystea had been. Her black coat seemed to flow behind her as her burning green eyes locked onto the Cetra. The seductive, hungry smile she wore was painted across her face. Very casually, she made her way down her catwalk to the central platform.

"This is where it all began." Aleron continued. "This is where I was born. This is where you could have provided me with a body just as much as your clone. Only a few threads of fate kept us from being one, Aerith. This is where it started. This is where it shall end."

Aerith swallowed a bit, and tightened her grip on her staff.

"…You rebuilt it?" She asked after a moment.

Aleron snorted. "Blame your so-called friends, the Turks. They took pictures of the ones under Midgar. They were the ones who brought the design here. The New Shinra did the rest."

Aerith thought back to that day. Yes…they had been in there. They had been there to rescue Krystea. However…that only shocked her. Krystea was their friend. She had nearly been turned into a monster by that machine (at least…at the time they thought that). That madman had made it… And yet, they gave the New Shinra what it needed to rebuild it for themselves. How could they do that? Didn't they see what it had done to all of those other people? What a horrible thing it was?

_They're greedy fools…_ The foreign part within Aerith growled.

Quickly, the woman swallowed it. This wasn't the time.

Aleron had reached the platform. She was still coming, however. She walked along it until she reached the base of Aerith's own catwalk. She began to move up that next.

Seeing this, the Cetra quickly drew up her staff and aimed it at her.

This made the dark woman halt…but only to smile wider.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that, Aerith?" Aleron challenged. "You only really have one viable option, and you lack the will, much less the power, to accomplish it. You have to kill me. If you don't, I will kill you. But I know that you don't plan to kill me. You can't. You think that you can still somehow get Krystea out of me. You refuse to believe that she doesn't have anything left inside me to save. She was never anyone to begin with. You must know that by now."

Aerith didn't change.

"She saved my life. She loved me like a sister. That's more than enough reason to try and help her."

"Yet that's still assuming you even live through me." Aleron answered. With that, she snapped her hand to one side. A cold chill seemed to ripple through the air as her scythe snapped out and into her hand from seemingly nowhere. The cruel black blade gleamed in the light. Slowly, she crossed it in front of her.

"You and I both know you can't defeat me." The dark woman went on. "And if you kill me, it will avail you nothing. None of this matters. Your army will die. Your friends will die. And in the end you will die. Krystea is gone forever…and in a few hours I will ascend to a higher plane of existence as I turn your Planet into ash. Fighting is nothing. You can either run and live a few more hours, or submit and pray that I make your death as quick and painless as my mate did."

Aerith continued to hold firm. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going to back down. She had faith that there was a way out of this. She set herself like stone and prepared to fight. That wasn't to say that fear wasn't grasping her. She knew who this woman was. As she began to approach again…she felt colder and overshadowed by her presence. She knew how easily the woman had dispatched the Turks and Vincent. She hadn't had much hope. Yet she had to fight. There was no other option.

Not only that…but the dark part of her within felt challenged. Here was yet another person thinking that their power made them better than anyone or anything. They felt they were so untouchable and invincible. It was determined to prove her wrong…in the worst way.

Aleron was nearly to Aerith at this point. Just as she got within fighting distance, she stopped. Her scythe stayed crossed in front of her, and she leveled her gaze at the Cetra. Deep within…she seemed happy that Aerith was standing her ground.

"…Have it your way."

Aerith barely saw the first blow. It flashed out so quickly that she could have been killed right there, if it hadn't been simply to smack her weapon away. The force that struck the Sun Ray jarred her arms so painfully that she cried out in agony. It was like she was being electrocuted and hit by a bull at the same time. Not letting up, Aleron dove forward and drove the end of her scythe forward, lashing out to strike and cut at the woman herself. Aerith saw this, and gaped in panic. In a sloppy move, she stumbled backward and fell on her rear. The blade sliced ineffectively overhead.

Aleron still wasn't finished, however. Grinning in delight, she raised the end of her scythe and drove it down on the Cetra. Aerith managed to see this, and quickly yanked her body back. It was sloppy, for all she was doing was dragging herself away. The scythe found the edge of fabric on her pants and sliced through it. Aleron didn't let up with that either, but quickly spun her blade around and aimed the spear end down at her next. Aerith was still scrambling back, but the woman was still coming at her. She drove her end down again…and this time Aerith didn't fully clear it. A cold burning pain cut through the side of her ankle, and her blood soon flowed freely out over her socks as she came back. Again, she cried out.

The dark woman grinned and brought her weapon back to swing forward again. Trailing some blood behind her, Aerith kept going back, looking up to the woman in growing shock at her speed and power. She felt helpless before her…like a kitten before a bear…

_No…no! Don't think like that! Ragnar taught you better! Concentrate!_

Abruptly, Aerith's fear vanished. She stopped thinking of herself before an invincible monster…and tried to think of this as one of the drills against Ragnar. Quickly, she crossed her staff over herself again and put both hands on it. She began to focus her own senses out, letting her power as a Cetra come to bear. She let it begin to send information to her…telegraph Aleron's moves for her though she couldn't see them…

The dark woman dove forward and brought her scythe down again. But this time…Aerith responded. Before the blade even reached normal blocking range, she reached out with the Sun Ray and intercepted it. The move was fast…and so Aleron's smile actually faded slightly as she saw how readily Aerith had blocked it. Quickly, she retracted her scythe, but that was what Aerith had wanted. She put forth her own strength and pushed up against the scythe, letting it act as a hook, and using Aleron's own power to draw her back up and on her feet. After that, she quickly snapped her wrists and disengaged the weapon from Aleron's. She shifted her feet back into ready stance, and stared down her opponent.

Aleron actually hesitated a moment, surprised at this show of life. But then, she grinned and struck out with her scythe again. Though she moved even faster this time, Aerith managed to bring up her weapon and blocked. The power was too much for her small frame to withstand…but she didn't try to block it with strength. She deflected it instead. Seeing this, Aleron pulled her blade back and swung her spear tip toward her legs. Aerith swung the end of her own staff down in response, deflected the end of it slightly, and then quickly stepped up and down to avoid the rest of it. Aleron followed up by bringing half of her staff up along with her scythe, trying to give Aerith an overbearing strike. The Cetra reached up and intercepted it…and soon began to have her arms forced down by the power. For a moment, Aleron thought she would force the weapon from her grasp. However…before she could, Aerith suddenly went into a spinning move and wrenched herself free from being pinned.

Aleron grit her teeth although she kept her smile, and soon advanced on the Cetra. She brought her scythe up and began to swing it in figure eights, beating down on Aerith with both the scythe and the spear end. Aerith's eyes widened, and sweat became visible on her brow. However, she held on. She backed up and deflected the blows as they came in. Each one was put to the side, although she seemed strained to do so and continued to back up. Aleron smiled wider and continued to come forward, pushing on her with more power and intensity. The Cetra had a harder and harder time deflecting each new blow. What more, she was soon being pushed back to the shut metal door…where she had no more room to move. Her moves continued to get more sloppy…and she continued to break down…

Finally, one swipe of the scythe went across the top of her wrist, drawing more blood. Aerith cried out again, although milder this time. Aleron moved in even harder, intending to draw far more blood with the next strike.

She was most surprised to see Aerith dive in instead, throwing herself at her with her staff crossed in front of her. To her surprise, her attack was cut off. Despite her speed, Aerith had managed to leap in at the right moment and block. Now she pushed what strength was in her against the dark woman. Using a combination of speed, surprise, and power, Aerith twisted herself around and off Aleron, pushing to the other side of her and down the catwalk.

Angry at this annoyance, Aleron quickly twisted her own weapon down, taking Aerith's staff with it. The ends of both weapons swung down into the rail of the catwalk…and in a flurry of sparks smashed into it and cut through.

Yet Aerith reacted surprisingly again. Moving fast too…she brought one end of her staff out before she could have the Sun Ray twisted from her grasp…and then swung the other end of her staff down and onto Aleron's knuckles.

Something Aleron had not expected to do the entire fight happened. She gave a cry of pain. Aerith didn't press the attack. She seemed surprised she had succeeded in doing it, and halted momentarily. Aleron herself actually stepped back, and removed her struck hand from her weapon and shook it. She looked down to it and seethed. However, the attack was not nearly as effective as it appeared. Aerith had been directed by the Planet to swing with all of her might against Aleron in just the right spot to break her knuckles. However, the attack hadn't even left a bruise. It merely made a "smarting" blow that was more unexpected than painful. Within less than three seconds, all pain was gone and it was as if nothing happened. The dark woman placed her hand back on her scythe, and looked back up to her opponent.

Aerith was quivering now. She had never fought as fast or hard as she had over the past few seconds. She was already dripping with sweat, and both exhaustion and tension were making her waver. Yet she kept her eyes on Aleron, and was still ready to fight.

The dark woman, on the other hand, showed no exhaustion at all. Her smile returned.

"Well, well…maybe this won't be so easy or quick as I thought."

The woman swept her scythe up and advanced toward Aerith even more strongly than before.

* * *

_"Better or worse since you last saw me, child of mine?"_ The hideous monster asked, actually raising one of its rotting limbs and aiming it at itself. _"This is mostly your handiwork. See what I have been reduced to. There was a time when I could have instantly regenerated any damage to me. But you have destroyed so many parts of my body…made me deplete so much of what energy I have managed to consume from this world…that I can no longer grow back like I used to. I have to augment myself like this. I'm famished. I'm barely eating enough to survive. Everything I consume I must use to extend myself to absorb more. You and who that boy represents are to blame."_

Both men stayed aghast from sheer grotesque horror at looking at the thing. Sephiroth was almost forgotten in light of the creature behind him. However, this didn't last. Both of them began to grow bolder after a few moments, and both tightened up again.

"I'm not your child." Cloud coldly uttered. "Even if I was, then what? Would you kill me too? Use me as some other pawn in your desire to survive? Like you did with Kadaj? Azure?"

"On behalf of my race, the race you stabbed in the back, I'll finish you off." Ragnar added. "You've caused untold amounts of misery to this world. You've done nothing but destroy one life after another. You're a parasite."

_"Well, as ones who are part human, you'd know all about that."_ The creature answered. _"It was your race's ambition and desire for more power that allowed me to come this far. I lived only as a creature that moved from world to world before now. You gave me the ability to become more. By the end of today, I'll transcend what I am now. I'll go on to a whole new level of life. I and my true children. What are your thoughts regarding _that_, little creatures? That this is all possible due to what your people gave me?"_

"You're finished." Cloud simply answered. "You and your children. So all of your desires and ambitions are moot."

"I hope you haven't forgotten that you still will have to destroy me before you can realize that boast…if you can." Sephiroth calmly answered. "Based on our previous meetings, I'm not that frightened."

Ragnar tried not to smile at this. Though he was sure Sephiroth was still very powerful, he took this as a sign that he didn't know that both he and Cloud were far stronger than before.

"We know something you don't, however." Ragnar continued darkly. "Even if you do manage to kill me and Cloud, you'll only be sealing your own fate."

Here, however, Sephiroth only smiled wider. Not only him. Jenova's lips parted again to show even more teeth as it grinned far wider than before.

_"…I suppose you're referring to the coming of the Sorceress."_

Both Cloud and Ragnar looked like someone had shot them in the back. Their own boldness and determination suddenly disappeared as they froze in surprise. Ragnar's mind went blank as he heard what Jenova said. For a moment…he thought his ears had deceived him. It was some trick to the thing's voice. However, he knew that wasn't true. He had heard her correctly.

_"You silly Cetra…you're all the same after three thousand years."_ Jenova sneered. _"You think yourselves so wise. I've been alive far longer than any of you can even imagine. I've seen and experienced things far beyond your wildest dreams. Do you really think that you can surprise me with anything? That I wouldn't have bothered to examine each spirit I devour to see their past memories and experiences? That I would know nothing of your myths and legends?"_

Ragnar suddenly felt very uncomfortable. That was because Bahamut also felt uncomfortable. The esper hadn't counted on the monster knowing about the Sorceress. Now he feared that she had a plan to deal with it, inconceivable as it seemed.

_"Why do you think I haven't killed you until now? Why do you think that I waited until now to destroy you? Did you think I was simply biding my time? Wasting it as you and your race do? Everything that you have planned I have considered. Allow me to shatter your hopes and grant you despair in your final moments of life…_

_"Ever since my son returned and I knew of my daughter to be, I have been planning this. I dwelled here in the heart of the Dome this entire time. I learned about the weapon that the New Shinra were building…and I saw how it could help me. With each blast that comes from that weapon, thousands…perhaps millions…of nourishing lives will enter the Lifestream to become food for me and my children. Before I needed to destroy and absorb the damage. But that changed with my daughter. Aleron is part Cetra herself. She can command the energy of this world to come to me and feed me. The stronger she becomes, the more she is able to draw into herself._

_"It was I who attempted to thwart your progress…to keep the New Shinra on the path to perfecting their weapon. Now, in less than an hour, it will be ready. When it does, it will destroy Midgar and Wutai. Millions will die…and will come to feed me. My power will triple at least. Then the insane leader of this band will turn the cannon upon you and her own army. That will feed me even more. When that is done, I'll destroy this entire facility by detonating the reactor. That will be the last meal. With all of this new power, I will be able to absorb anything. I will transfer it to my beloved daughter, and allow her to feed me one final time…from the greatest meal of all._

_"You see…I wanted you here so I could make you and your friends suffer. But not just your friends…_her _friends. I knew when she came back to life she was far stronger…had the potential to become this Sorceress in legend. I wish for this to happen once all is said in done. I wish for her to challenge me…so that I can consume her as well. With her power added to mine, I and my children will become gods among insects. I won't need to turn this world into a new chariot. I and my children will be able to move on our own through the vastness of space…until I find a new world where Sephiroth and Aleron can sire a new race far greater and more omnipotent than any other._

_"I sent Sephiroth just to start things back in your first operation. I needed to keep you from destroying the cannon, but I also wanted to start her anger building. You, boy…you are an insignificant member of the Cetra. You are a mistake. You are nothing. You wouldn't even be worth my time if you hadn't bonded yourself so closely to the woman. Now killing you will fill her with more than enough rage to turn her into a tantalizing morsel."_

Ragnar was aghast. Bahamut burned inside his brain. This was what they had been hiding from him. This was what they didn't want him to know. They knew that when Aerith came back she could become a Sorceress. So they tried to find a way to make it work out. They had been counting on this all along. The youth thought they had been making plans against them all along, when the whole time they were counting on them arriving. They weren't just randomly destroying things. They were trying to slow down the invasion of the PPA so that the cannon could be completed. This attack wasn't a surprise. It was a plan...a plan to feed them...to give them the power they needed to become all mighty. This whole time...they had just been pawns on Jenova's game board.

"…This changes nothing."

Ragnar turned to who said this. Sephiroth and Jenova looked as well. They found themselves staring at Cloud's resolute face.

"You may have been planning this…but you'll fail this time like you failed every other time." He stated. "You've risen the stakes, but the game is still the same. Once we've killed you and Sephiroth, none of it will matter."

Jenova kept smiling.

_"Though I seriously doubt it matters…I have insurance in that regard. You haven't forgotten about Aleron, have you?"_

Ragnar turned back to Jenova. Both he and Cloud tried to suppress their anxiety on hearing this.

_"I've already sent her out. By now, she should be meeting with the female Cetra."_

Ragnar's eyes widened.

_"If your deaths will not bring out the Sorceress within her, then my daughter will simply torture her until her rage is unleashed. And if she dies in the process…well…then I and my children will have to simply settle for demigodhood instead of godhood. The cannon will still provide us with plenty of energy. At least the only one who had a chance of stopping us will be dead again. And this time, no Holy materia will save this world."_

The youth tensed up. He didn't know if what Aerith said was a trick or not…or if Aleron had somehow deceived her. But he didn't care. He hated himself for being so stupid. He never should have left her alone. How could he have thought she was safer up there? Forgetting about Jenova and Sephiroth, the youth suddenly turned around and made to get out of there. Cloud snapped his head to him as he began to go…

However, one was faster.

Springing on him like lightning, Sephiroth abruptly leapt into the air, sailed ten feet into the sky, shot across the room, spun, and then came down behind Cloud and in front of Ragnar. He touched down practically soundlessly, his cape flying about…distracting Ragnar and immediately making him stop. He looked up to him, and saw the evil man smile darkly back. The Masamune was already in his hand. He had drawn it sometime in mid-flight.

"I thought you said you came to destroy me." He calmly addressed. "It's too late to regret seeking me out. You signed your death warrant by coming here. The only way you're leaving is over my dead body."

Ragnar stood aloof for a moment, staring back at Sephiroth with a bit of surprise. The dark man smiled back at him, his thin eyes mocking him.

Then, the youth tightened his jaw. He gripped his sword harder, and the blade seemed to respond by flickering like a stronger flame than before. Cloud fully turned around as well now, his own face grim and hard again. He raised Event Horizon and aimed it at Sephiroth's chest. Both men now stood side to side, looking at the evil man with killer intent.

"…Then so be it."

Sephiroth's smile widened a bit more…as he slowly shifted his own body into ready position.

_"Make them suffer until their last, my son."_ Jenova cooed behind them. _"Make sure she can hear their misery."_

Ragnar didn't answer that. Neither did Cloud. He didn't bother restraining himself or holding back. Bringing all of his power and speed to bear, he lunged at Sephiroth for a killing blow.

Bahamut knew how mighty Sephiroth was. He knew that if he gave him the chance to increase his power to maximum, there might not be a chance at victory. He had to hit him with everything he had at the get go. With any luck…he would be using less power like last time…and he could strike him down before he brought any more out. Luckily, Cloud knew from experience to give Sephiroth everything as soon as the fight began. He was putting everything into it as well. Both men shot toward him with their full improved speed, and both struck as one…Cloud from above and Ragnar from below.

Sephiroth swung out with Masamune, crossing it in front of him and twisting it so that he could intercept both blades at once. Moments later, the three swords locked. Sparks flew out across all three men, and the swords quivered as the tremendous amount of force exerted between all three men collided. Sephiroth moved back a step from the power of the two men. Both of them continued to push against him on seeing this. Ragnar nearly grinned. They had him. He didn't expect both of them to be so strong…

That enthusiastic thought lasted for a whole half of a second…before Sephiroth's blade became solid and easily held back both swords.

Cloud and Ragnar both gaped in shock. Sephiroth stopped quivering. His legs stood still, and he didn't look strained in the slightest. He didn't even look like he was putting out any effort into keeping the two men off of him. Bahamut's mind swore. His calculations were right. Sephiroth was far stronger than he had anticipated…and he was able to bring himself up higher far faster than he thought.

The man smiled at them darkly.

"So…you've been working out a bit, I see. That should make this only somewhat boring instead of embarrassingly easy."

Ragnar wasn't sure if Sephiroth pushed them away or if he discharged some sort of magical force…but some powerful blow connected with his body at that moment. It must have hit Cloud as well, because both of them went flying off, sailing across the room at a blinding speed. Ragnar's face tightened in agony, and he struggled not to cry out. He hadn't felt anything that painful since Cloud's Omnislash. Unfortunately, he knew…that wasn't near Sephiroth's maximum.

Both men did not clatter to the ground. Instead, they twisted around and put their legs behind them before they could connect. Using their own strength, they touched down, squatted, and then launched themselves back at Sephiroth just as fiercely. The man smiled at them, not even bothering to move. Cloud went straight for him, bringing his sword up for another strike. When he reached him, Sephiroth took a step back and quickly blocked his blow. As for Ragnar, he looked like he was coming for him…but Bahamut had other plans. At the last moment, he touched off the ground, darting to the side instead. He touched down again from there, and sent himself coming at Sephiroth from his own side. The dark man, however, simply twisted his blade down, intercepted Ragnar's, and then twisted him out of the way, deflecting him and using his own force to throw him off balance behind him. Sephiroth brought his blade back a moment later to intercept Cloud's next slash, and then nimbly did a backflip in mid-air to shoot out a foot, catching Cloud under the jaw and sending him flying again.

Ragnar managed to catch himself before falling, and quickly rose back up, spun around, and brought his blade in a great arc to cleave into Sephiroth's side. The dark man answered by simply holding his blade straight up in front of him, taking the blow without batting an eye. Ragnar brought his sword off of him and slashed for his legs next, seeing as they were most unprotected. Yet the dark man simply leapt over the hit, and while he was in the air sliced for Ragnar's own face. The blow was fast…and Ragnar barely managed to raise his own sword to intercept. To his surprise, and frustration, it hurt just as much as last time to block one of Sephiroth's hits…even with his improved body. At any rate, the blow was a distraction. Sephiroth brought in his foot behind it and roundhouse kicked Ragnar in the face, ripping him off of his feet and sending him crashing to the ground.

The dark man turned his attention to the sky next, and crossed his blade in front of him just in time. Cloud had been sent skyward and toward one of the pipes surrounding the area from his last hit. However, he had touched down on that pipe and used it to launch himself back at Sephiroth with improved power. Yet he intercepted this blow as easily as the others. Cloud landed on the ground a moment later and swung at Sephiroth again. He made the man move a step back, but other than that did nothing. As soon as he blocked Cloud's latest swipe, Sephiroth advanced with his own strikes. Three powerful slashes went out to the ex-mercenary, and he was forced to retreat himself to block each one.

After the third one was blocked, Sephiroth snorted and slashed out with the end of his sword. The Masamune easily cut through Cloud's torso armor and left a slash across his chest. The man grunted in pain and fell back…giving Sephiroth time to bring Masamune up and behind him, just in time to intercept Ragnar's latest blow. The youth was astonished, but not nearly so much as when the man easily spun around and began to assault him furiously. He seemed to fly over the ground as he came at him, striking again and again. Ragnar was forced to back up quickly to avoid being sliced in two, and showed his strain and panic at having to intercept this. After several strikes, Sephiroth moved in and locked blades with Ragnar. His head came forward…close enough so that Ragnar could feel his breath and stare right into his pale eyes.

"Simple Cetra boy…don't you know Death when you see him?"

Ragnar couldn't reply. Sephiroth sent him flying with a backhand.

Again, the youth couldn't stop himself before he clattered to the ground. His whole body seemed to ache from that hit…and his face throbbed. His jaw would have been compound fractured if he was in his old body. Somehow, he forced himself to flip up back onto his feet…though it was starting to make him dizzy to get up that quickly. He shook his head and looked in front of him. Cloud had already engaged Sephiroth again, and the two were dancing up a storm of sparks.

Yet this only made Ragnar angry. It didn't matter if both of them didn't give Sephiroth a chance to breathe. He had unlimited energy. He could keep this up as long as they could… Longer. And now…he had made it clear that he was stronger than both of them combined. After all their training and work, he was still treating them like infants. They weren't giving him any trouble at all…despite their overwhelming strength.

_Now what do I do?_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

NEXT CHAPTER: Maritza 'fesses up...


	76. A Mother's Love

_40 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

The soldier before Red XIII smacked his gun repeatedly, trying to get the ammunition clip he loaded to fire. However, he didn't give him a chance. Giving out a roar, the beast lunged at him. The man looked up and cried out in panic before the lion/wolf took him down forever. Yet he had barely finished dispatching that man before he shot back up, darted forward, and ran his metal feather through the leg of an approaching Black Widow. The thing immediately fell on one side, and struggled to compensate for the unexpected damage. Before it could, Red XIII ran his feather through the machine's "brain", finishing it off.

Nearby, Yuffie flung out her shuriken, taking off an arm of another Black Widow. She shrieked and dove for cover a moment later as it discharged its missile launcher at her. However, it was so busy trying to hit her that it didn't see Cait Sith running up behind it, and a moment later it was crushed flat as his giant moogle swung both of its fists down on it together. A few fighting divisions to the east of this was Tifa. A SOLDIER was approaching her with sword drawn, yet she simply dove at him with both fists ready. She smacked away the sword and gave him a nose-crushing blow to the face in the blink of an eye. To her right, Barret yelled out and peppered the second trench with gunfire, keeping the enemy there pinned down as special forces from the PPA tried to flood the sides.

_Seems like old times now…_

Red XIII had decided to join the battle at last. The PPA now needed all the help it could get. It wasn't causing enough damage to the enemy. Leading a new charge, Red XIII had taken a group of soldiers right into the heart, piercing the lines and flooding into the first trench. The rest of the PPA tried to pour in after them. It was taking heavy fighting, and the other trenches were making them pay for their recklessness…but the enemy was going down in it. The barricades were broken and the enemy artillery overrun. Although they were still in the process of clearing it, it looked like the first trench would soon be theirs.

But it wasn't enough. There were two other trenches which were receiving reinforcements from the Dome all the time. Though the enemy was now out of artillery and running low on Black Widows and sweepers, manpower was still flooding out. The PPA was slowly taking the field, but it wasn't fast enough. They only had forty minutes now to force a surrender. Some enemy divisions were surrendering, but many more were standing their ground or joining the battle. Cannon fire just wasn't piercing through to attack the units still in the Dome. They were trying to target the entrances now to keep any more reinforcements from arriving…but even if they did that, what then? Then there would be no way for the PPA to take the Dome. They'd be sealed out again.

_If they don't break soon, this strike will have been for nothing._ Red XIII thought.

* * *

Aerith didn't have the time or energy to block these next strikes. She had to move her head out of the way as fast as she could. Even so, she felt hairs being severed from her head as Aleron's scythe slashed down at her skull from either side. She tried to back away as she dodged them, to put more distance between herself and the attacking woman.

However, Aleron had barely finished slashing when she kicked out with one leg, catching her in the middle. The wind rushed out of Aerith's lungs from the blow…and she thought she could feel something breaking within her. At any rate, she was flung back onto the central platform, and her body slid away from Aleron on the smooth surface. Her face strained in agony, but she gagged rather than cried out. She had no air to breathe.

Dizzy, and quivering from how much power she was putting out, Aerith strained to look up and see what was happening. Aleron was merciless. She was already running in to attack her again. This time, the Cetra was too dazzled to recover or crawl away. She was sore and tired. She had to try and delay her. Though this too was a strain on her reserves, it didn't hurt her lungs or body…which were aching enough as it was. She aimed her hand at the approaching woman and let ancient whispers slip over her tongue. Breathless as she was, she managed to make enough noise for them to have an effect.

Blue light and mist suddenly condensed around Aleron's arms. The dark woman hesitated, and looked to see what this new attack was. Suddenly, huge crystals of ice condensed and formed around her appendages. Her hands were encased and annealed to her weapon. The added weight immediately threw her off and dragged her arms down, stunning her.

The Cetra grit her teeth after this and forced herself to roll forward and spring back to her feet. She quickly brought the Sun Ray back once she was up and made for Aleron. She hated to hit her like this…but she couldn't win this fight even with regular shots. She had to try something "cheap". As it was, she doubted she could even leave a bump on her head. However, Aerith never had the chance to do this. The dark woman saw her coming, and when she neared…swung out her frozen hands. She proceeded to smash both against Aerith's face, shattering the ice on impact. The Cetra's vision filled with stars as she spilled backward again. Hot pain mixed with freezing ice on the side of her head. She didn't fall this time, but she did stagger back.

Though her head was swimming, Aerith managed to crack her eyes open. Mostly due to the Planet alerting her…she saw Aleron approaching, getting ready to swing at her again. Somehow she managed to bring up the Sun Ray, but blocking the blow made her absorb the impact of it. It was so strong, and she was so unsteady, that she was nearly flung away by the attack as her arms were wrenched painfully. Aleron didn't let up, but immediately drew her spear tip out and closed after her.

The Planet screamed to Aerith to keep acting, dazzled and disorientated as she was. Not knowing what else to do, and barely able to think enough to form an active strategy, she threw her hand up in Aleron's face as she approached and brought the first spell to mind that she could think of. A white mist immediately erupted from her fingertips and washed over the woman's head as she came in, prepared to thrust the Cetra through.

Much to Aerith's surprise…Aleron actually staggered. Suddenly, her face looked far less vicious and cruel…even softening somewhat. Her eyelids sagged slightly, and her blow became meaningless. Her thrust missed Aerith easy, and soon the woman was the one wavering on her own feet. She actually stepped back and shook her head fiercely, as if trying to clear something up.

The Cetra realized what she had done a moment later. She had called up the sleep spell she had used on Ragnar months ago. That it actually affected Aleron could only mean that the woman hadn't been expecting it at all. With her mental fortitude, it was a miracle that it was stalling her this much. This sort of attack would never work again. This was Aerith's only opening.

The woman swallowed back…realizing she couldn't afford pity until Aleron couldn't fight anymore. She might have hesitated longer, and lost her advantage all together.

However…on seeing her opponent momentarily at her mercy…the dark side within her blazed up in delight. A brief humor came over Aerith…one that laughed at the thought that her enemy was now unguarded. This impulse immediately called on the power of the Planet again…drawing it into herself to empower her more than before. And once she had it…she immediately channeled it down into the Sun Ray. The staff responded by blazing like a flame from the sun.

With all of her might, Aerith cried out and swept the Sun Ray around, smashing it into the side of Aleron's head as much as she could. Combined with the power she gathered from the Planet and from the Sun Ray…the blow made a rather loud crack. Aleron actually cried out in pain as her head was snapped in one direction. A bruise began to well up from under her skin. But that wasn't enough. The Cetra cried out again and brought the other end of her staff around…smashing into the other side of Aleron's head even harder. This time…a gash went along with the bruise. A few drops of blood actually marred her perfect pale skin. Still full of anger and passion, Aerith drew her staff back, and then drove the end of it as deep and hard as she could into Aleron's middle. The blow struck hard and true in her solar plexus…actually knocking some wind out of the woman in the process. Gagging, Aleron doubled over and grasped her middle.

Slowly…a grin began to form across Aerith's face. This woman thought she was so mighty…and now the "weakling Cetra" was beating her. She tightened her grip on her staff…and swung it up and over her head. In another moment, she'd bring it down on the back of this wretch's skull and blind her if not kill her… She could see the blood flowing already…

_…No!_

_What am I doing?_

Then…the grin vanished. Surprise and horror replaced it. Aerith hesitated, frozen in her position. Aleron, still doubled over, continued to gag and reel in front of her. The Cetra gaped at her…seeing her disabled like this. A moment ago…she had been ready to kill her. To strike her down with a hit she couldn't come back from. But that wasn't what she had come for… She had come to try and save Krystea. Yet here she was…thinking only of killing the monster in front of her. She had forgotten about all that Krystea had done for her…about what she had been before she had been taken over by this thing. She only wanted blood…

_Something's happening to me…_

_This power…it's taking control of me…_

Aerith, at that moment, didn't want to be here. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to be a hundred miles away in the City or Baptismal Garden or anywhere she could collect her thoughts and control herself. She was feeling true terror now. Not from Aleron or Sephiroth…but from herself. Whatever was inside her was growing…and she was having a harder and harder time holding it back. If this fight went on, she might be able to pull back the next time it came out. She wished Ragnar was here…

However, she forced herself to shake these thoughts away. She wasn't a child. She couldn't run away and hide now, and she couldn't let others take care of her. People were counting on her. The world was counting on her. And Aleron still wasn't down. She was still on her feet. Whether out of rage or out of necessity…she had to strike her. She had to knock her out while she still could. If she struck too hard…then that was a chance she had to take.

"…I'm sorry, Krystea." Aerith whispered aloud. She began to bring the staff down.

Yet Aerith's pity did not serve her well this time. She had hesitated only a second…but a second was all Aleron needed. Hissing like a rabid beast, Aleron struck out with her scythe at Aerith's ankles. Moments later, her flesh was torn across both of them down a half inch. Blood flowed forth and over her feet. The Cetra faltered, and cried out in agony.

Aleron quickly rose to her feet, eyes blazing in rage. Sweeping her scythe up and around, she smashed the bar of her own weapon into the side of Aerith's head. The Cetra was ripped off of her feet and sent flying away. This had been the hardest blow yet…and it was only because Aerith was still brimming with power that she didn't immediately go unconscious. As it was, her crying out was cut off by the sheer pain she was feeling, and her body went limp as it smashed into the ground and slid away across the floor. She would have slid off the edge of the platform and to the abyss below…had not the wire mesh been set around it. Its rough surface caught her before she could go any farther.

The Cetra felt the world spinning around her…yet a force inside her willed her to keep going. One of her eyes was swollen and puffy now, so she could only open one. Her body was starting to throb with pain, making the world even more unreal and unstable to her. But she vaguely managed to see Krystea rise. The lights around her were flickering and dimming. The air seemed to grow much colder…and Aerith exhaled a puff of misty breath as a foul scent entered her nostrils.

"You'll scream more than that before I'm done with you, Cetra bitch."

* * *

Cloud swiped his blade at Sephiroth again. This time, however, a cloud of green energy was discharged from it…immediately forming a beam of power that traveled toward him. It was far stronger than when he had attacked Ragnar with it…actually tearing into the metal along the floor as it traveled toward the man. Jenova's appendages withdrew in its wake to avoid being severed as well.

However, Sephiroth waited until it was moments from impact. Then, he simply leapt into the air and let the attack sail harmlessly under him. An instant later, it struck one of the pipes on the back wall…immediately puncturing a large hole through it, pounding into some unknown area.

Ragnar had been waiting for this though. Ragnarok flared up again, and he swung his own blade down at Sephiroth. In response, an after image of a flaming sword was generated and sloughed off from the main blade. It immediately turned into a sword of fire itself, and sailed for the man mere instants after he finished leaping into the air to dodge the first blow. He had nothing to brace himself against to avoid this hit…

Unfortunately, both Ragnar and Bahamut failed to remember that the rules of physics didn't seem to apply to Sephiroth. The dark man calmly arched back in midair until his body was parallel to the ground, letting the sword sail harmlessly overhead into the wreckage of the pipe from Cloud's attack. On striking, it immediately ignited into a fireball itself. Cloud's own blade beam was still going off, scattering shockwaves around it. However, Sephiroth simply twisted his body again, and used his power of flight to sail backward and in through the explosions. He shot into the opening that had been made by Cloud's attack, twisted around, and landed behind the range of the shockwave.

Neither man let up. They quickly leapt forward as well, lunging at him once again. They darted through the flames and new opening with swords drawn, and went right for the man himself. Sephiroth continued to fall back, once again seemingly relying on his ability to fly. However, he stayed close to the ground, and so they were able to pursue.

The two men began to unleash their newest assault on the man, but it was no good. Though both of them tried to attack him from the hardest places to move in to block against, he was still fast enough to hold them off. He also continued to back up, going deeper into this new area. Ragnar didn't have time to take in his surroundings. He had to focus everything he had on fighting.

Cloud leapt on Sephiroth with another cross slash, but it was blocked. Ragnar dove in with his own a moment later, but unlike most of his blows this one was easy to shift over to intercept. Yet that was his intention. Both men were now close, and both were able to act simultaneously to bring their swords down on the man. Sephiroth stopped flying and planted his feet on the ground as he crossed Masamune overhead. Both blades connected…and once again were unable to go any farther against Sephiroth's steel.

Moments later, Sephiroth suddenly flew again, this time charging into both of them. He flung his sword out as he did so, and either through the force of the blade slashing or some unseen force, both men were cast back. However, Cloud was flung back far further, seeming to have taken a new cut as he did so. Ragnar only went back a few feet before he managed to catch himself. It was a good thing too…for Sephiroth soon veered around and began to fly at him.

Ragnar was forced to not walk back, but actually leap back to avoid the coming attacks. He parried a slash made for his middle, and then blocked off hits at his shoulder and his opposite hip. Sephiroth clashed with him a moment later, and drove his shoulders into agony before he was able to twist around and fling him off. Yet the dark man kept coming. He deflected three more strikes, still backing up and unable to stop it. Each hit forced him into more pain, and he couldn't get out of the assault. The youth began to slip slightly, starting to give in to panic…

Luckily, Bahamut was still cool. As Sephiroth reared back to drive his sword forward, his personality told Ragnar to dodge and spin. It took a split second, but he carried it out. He dodged to one side, and Masamune sailed harmlessly past. Well…it did catch a bit of his shirt, but other than that harmlessly. Sephiroth was now open. With that in mind, the youth spun around with Ragnarok extended and attempted to slash him…

Failure again. Not only was Sephiroth able to recover quickly and fly out of that…but as he brought Masamune back he sliced up the skin on one of Ragnar's shoulder blades. All Ragnar got for the move was more pain.

As the youth arched his back and grit his teeth, he saw Cloud come at Sephiroth again. He was trying something different. He dove for the man with his sword out in front of him, like a lance almost. He knew that was a setup for a different kind of attack…one that Cloud called Climhazard. As initially expected, Sephiroth, on landing from Ragnar's attack, simply sidestepped the initial thrust. But once there, in the blink of an eye, Cloud's feet were on the ground, and he began to bring his blade up in a powerful upward slice.

Despite the fact that it had to be at least three times as strong as Cloud's normal blows…Sephiroth simply extended Masamune and stopped it.

Ragnar sneered in frustration as he struggled to recover to fight before Sephiroth overwhelmed Cloud again. This wasn't getting any easier. Both he and Cloud were burning through what tricks they had left in their bags in a hurry. Soon they'd only be left with their final trump cards. If Sephiroth could best that…then this whole fight may have been for nothing.

_Well…I'll actually have that one final move…_

* * *

Aerith's body smashed against one of the cylinders. Just like Hoeng's, they didn't crack. They had to be made of strong plexiglass. As a result, it was rather painful, and wrenched her body terribly. Moments later, the woman groaned as she collapsed again to the ground, her body appearing to peel off of it as she fell.

Aerith had never really experienced a "beating". The Shinra types had smacked her around a few times, but it hadn't been anything severe. When she had been in combat with the others, she had held back and let materia do the job. In retrospect…it might have been a good idea to bring some materia…although it really didn't matter with her powers. It wouldn't have made a difference at this point. She was nearly out of energy as it was. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had worn herself out trying to withstand Aleron's assault. Once she wasn't able to keep up with her anymore, she suffered for it. She was soaked with sweat now. Her soft brown hair was matted against her forehead. Her clothing was soaked. It was also torn in several places from where Aleron had given her cuts. Most of it was on her arms and legs, however. One of her eyes was still swollen and puffy, and the other side of her face had a gash on it from Aleron's blow. Blood was running off of her brow and down her cheek.

The Cetra had to lie there for a moment, simply too tired to keep fighting. After striking Aleron, her ferocity had doubled. She vented her full fury on the woman. At one point, she literally knocked her into the air, and then hit her again before she could go to the ground. Each blow overrode her entire pain system, putting her whole body into a numbing jolt. Everything throbbed…and she felt as if she was at least sprained in multiple spots…if she didn't have broken bones.

The saddest part was that although she was beaten…she knew she wasn't in nearly as bad shape as Ragnar had been after his last battle with Sephiroth. His agony had to have been far worse…

Weakly…the woman began to raise the end of the Sun Ray, somehow still in her sweaty palm…

A stinging jolt through her arm interrupted her a moment later, as a powerful blow smacked the weapon out of her hand. Her good eye expanded a bit more, and saw that a black boot had kicked the staff away…and had sent it over the edge of the central platform and down the long vertical shaft into oblivion.

She didn't look at that long, however…because she felt a stabbing pain in her upper calf. Crying out again, she whirled back around…and saw that Aleron had pierced her against the floor through the leg, using the end of her scythe. Despite the pain, she looked up and into the woman's face.

The merciless woman seemed to turn the world dark around her as she looked down. It was like a shadow was accenting her body. Her eyes were filled with hate, although her face had relaxed somewhat. Either side of her face had only slight markings of where her staff had been. Apparently, just like Ragnarok, the Sun Ray burned whoever touched it who wasn't intended for it. The bruises and bumps themselves had long since healed, but the burn was still coming back.

"You've struck your last blow, Cetra." She sneered at her. "This is a much more pleasing appearance for you…helpless…defenseless…broken…weak. It seems the only thing your race is good for is dying for this world. I hope you realize in your final moments that everything you did will be undone. This world will be ours. Every human you care for will die horribly. In the end…this rock will simply be ash, and we will live forever."

Aerith swallowed once, panting from being so tired. Ironically…now was a time she needed her anger to flare up. However, it had burned itself out with her exhaustion. In addition, she was restraining it too much after last time.

"I could have killed you just now." Aleron continued, pointing to her scythe imbedded in her calf. "Your femoral artery is nearly the size of your aorta. It's not running you through the chest…but one swipe and you'll be a guaranteed corpse. I missed on purpose to give you time to despair."

The woman began to reach for the scythe after saying that.

"Krystea…don't do it." Aerith said aloud.

The woman merely smiled at this. "You can beg for mercy better than that."

"I'm not talking to you, Aleron." Aerith responded. "If you had any of Krystea in you, you'd realize that you're as much human and Cetra as you are Jenova. Even Kadaj could feel love after what he became. Krystea's still inside you. I know she can hear me. She can't let you use her for this."

Aleron stared back down at the Cetra. Her smile didn't increase or decrease. Aerith stared hard back, not coming away from her conviction. Aleron didn't launch into one of her tirades about Krystea being gone, and she didn't simply finish her off. They just stared at each other in the silence of the chamber.

In the end, the dark woman's smile faded, and she snorted and shook her head.

"…You inconsequential gnats. Why do you hang on when you know everything's lost? Your persistence is so sickening. I don't know if somehow you knew this whole time…or if it was your ridiculous notions of hope that made you cling to it…but I'll let you in on a little secret. I do still have her annoying little personality kicking around inside my brain. And much as I've tried to get her to shut up and submit to oblivion…she doesn't seem to want to comply."

Aerith's eyes expanded a bit here. Despite what Aleron said, and despite the situation she was in, she suddenly felt a surge of hope. Krystea wasn't gone. She couldn't sense her or reach her, it seemed…but she was still there. Aleron hadn't destroyed her when she took over. Yet even as she thought this, the dark woman snorted.

"But it doesn't matter. It never did matter. I've remade her body into mine. I'm in control here. Before I was the loose personality running around in her brain. Now she's the alien presence within my mind. It might take months or years…but eventually she'll tire and fade. Be absorbed into my psyche. And there's nothing that can change that. So you see…by simply saying she was gone I spared you a bit more despair. Now that I've said the truth, you have one more thing to fill you with anguish before you die."

With that, the dark woman seized the staff of her scythe. Aerith's teeth clenched. There had been hope after all…but now it didn't matter. Whether there was a way to bring Krystea back out from within Aleron or not made no difference. In an instant, she would be dead again. She couldn't bring to mind any spells…and she couldn't stand or move without cutting into herself…

_Marlene…I'm sorry I couldn't save Azure…_

_Krystea…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…_

Aleron's eyes gazed down at her hungrily, seeming like she would drink the blood as soon as it was spilled…

Until her eyes suddenly slammed shut and tightened as her face turned into agony.

Aerith's teeth relaxed as she saw the woman suddenly arch her back. At the same time…Aerith heard a sizzling sound and a small eruption. To her surprise, a combination of electricity and fire flashed out from over her shoulders. Some attack had hit her from behind.

Sneering in rage, Aleron ripped out the end of the spear from Aerith's leg. Blood immediately flowed forth, but Aerith couldn't immediately tell if she had managed to cut the artery or if it was from her flesh. She didn't wait to find out. She quickly drew herself back and slammed her hands down on the wound, putting pressure on it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She tried to get enough focus to use a healing spell…but at the same time she looked up to see what had happened.

The dark woman snapped around…only to immediately have her head snapped back. A form had dove at her with fist outstretched, and hit her with enough power to puncture thin steel. Aerith caught a glimpse of the fist that had done this…and saw that brasss knuckles were across it to give it even more power. Even so, the blow only managed to do what a regular punch would have done to a normal woman. Aleron hissed, but before she could return, the form who had hit her landed and quickly punched her again across the face. Then he began to beat her in the stomach, not giving her a chance to recover.

As he did…Aerith saw who it was.

"Rude…" She breathed aloud.

It was indeed Rude. He was mercilessly beating away at Aleron, not giving her a chance to breathe or think. Doing so would be fatal. Yet even as he pounded away at the woman, his blows seemed to do less and less to her. None of them had the power of his opening hit. Her face turned angry, and she began to recover again. After smashing her across the face once…Aleron raised her scythe in a lightning move, and made to cut Rude down with one slash.

To her surprise, the man ducked…just in time for Reno of the Turks to lunge forward driving his electropole right for her nose. As he smashed it in with all of his power, he let loose with a fully charged jolt. The woman was stunned again, and actually gave a bit of a cry as her head snapped back slightly. She flailed her arm out, letting her scythe slip to the side.

Reno didn't stand his ground and fight. Rather, once he stopped his lunge by bouncing off of Aleron's face, he rolled to the side. This allowed a clear path between Aleron and the upper catwalk…where Aerith saw that the third member was standing with a new piece of fire materia. Elena proceeded to discharge another powerful blast. The fireball shot across the catwalk and impacted on Aleron's face. She was so disorientated that as it blew up against her brow, she actually staggered back.

As the flames died down and cleared, Aleron began to stagger back to her feet again. Yet she had barely gotten her legs underneath her before Reno leapt up and smashed his pole against her head, giving her another powered jolt as she did so.

"Ain't so tough when you don't have time to think, are you?" He chided.

Aleron's face filled with rage. She snapped around to the man, and began to bring her scythe up to attack him again. Yet doing so left her open to Rude…who kicked out and got her behind her knee. She stumbled in response, missing her chance to attack, and Rude followed up by digging his fist into her side. Reno leapt in at the same time and smashed his pole across her face again and again. Her head bent slightly with each hit.

Nearly hissing, the woman released her weapon and seized the end of the pole. The fact that she was getting electrocuted by it as she held it didn't seem to matter. She jerked Reno down by the arm to get close enough to hit him. However, in answer, he tilted his head simply to one side…letting Aleron take another fireball to the head. The woman had been expecting it this time, however, and after only snapping her head back a little she brought it back through the flames to attack again. Yet that was when Elena lunged herself…smashing the heel of her foot into the same tender spot on the nose she had before. Combined with the pain it had already received, blood actually flew from it. Her grip loosened on Reno's pole a moment later.

Elena quickly moved out of the way along with Reno…just as Rude finished leaping back and then charging forward. He delivered a powerful uppercut to Aleron's head, squatting and lunging at the last moment to give more power. The effect actually knocked her head into the air exposing her neck. Elena gave it an iron palm before Reno lashed his pole around it and held her from behind, trying to choke her. Elena grabbed her arm and twisted it with all her strength in a move that would have dislocated a normal person's arm, if not broken the radius and ulna as well. Yet the twist was enough to make the dazzled Aleron actually drop her scythe. Rude rushed in and began to pound away into her solar plexus, driving each blow hard and deep within her stomach. While he did this, Elena flipped and did a chain of roundhouse kicks, smashing away at Aleron's face again and again. Reno continued to throttle her, wrapping his legs around her middle to choke more air out of her and pumping her full of more electricity with his prod.

Bruises actually began to form on the side of Aleron's head. Blood continued to ooze from her nose. Her face was tight with genuine agony. Aerith gaped at this. They were actually doing it. They were hurting her…beating her…

That thought lasted about all of five seconds.

That was when Aleron's eyes opened up, serpentlike, and she spat out hatefully so loudly that spittle came from her mouth one word…

_"ENOUGH!"_

The woman brought her fist back and swung it forward with more power than she had ever used before into Rude's face. The man's neck snapped back as the power to his head flung him backward so hard that he smashed against the console in the room. His body warped around that before blood began to run from his own nose and mouth, and his form went completely limp. That done, Aleron swung her body up and brought both legs forward and under Elena's jaw. The woman was literally knocked forty feet into the air from the impact before sailing to the ground. She was already as limp as a fish before she landed on her back. Burning with anger, Aleron next reached behind her and dug her fingers into Reno's hair and scalp…drawing blood from her grip. Reno cried in pain, releasing his pole. That was all Aleron needed before she flung him over her shoulders by the hair and smashed him so hard into the ground that the metal beneath him dented in a human shape. He too went instantly lifeless.

Aerith couldn't believe it. None of her friends could have survived the Turks' onslaught, but Aleron had beaten them all in two seconds. She was panting now…but it was from anger and not strain. She wasn't even sweating. The bruises turned into fair skin again, and the blood was drawn back up into her nose. The Cetra realized in terror that Ragnar had been right…she did have unlimited energy. She was healing from all of her injuries already, and soon it would be like nothing had happened… The only thing that was giving her trouble was that Aleron was so angry that she was boiling off her rage for a few moments before she acted again. Aerith had forgotten about her leg now. Whatever power she had left, she had to put into a spell against her. But if she had taken all that punishment…what could a minor spell do?

Her answer was moot after a moment. Abruptly, Aleron snapped violently to the side. Some force appeared to have struck her in the shoulder. Still furious, she looked to the source, and grasped at something. Her black-gloved hand came back with it a moment later, something that Aerith could see from her spot.

A tranquilizer dart.

Sneering…but also wavering slightly, Aleron looked back to the source. Aerith did as well…and saw the last person she expected to be there.

Maritza, grinning and holding her tranquilizer gun at Aleron, gave a kiddie wave at the top of the catwalk.

"I think you're overdue on your shots, missie."

Aleron's hand balled into a fist. She angrily began to move toward the woman…but not as fast this time.

Maritza quickly squeezed the trigger five more times. Aleron dodged the first one…for she was still rather fast. But Maritza was a good gunner herself, and Aleron was already losing speed. The next one struck her in her other shoulder. The pain was enough stop her momentarily, allowing the other three to imbed in her chest. Aleron's eyes blazed even more hatefully than before as she glared at Maritza. She began to walk toward her again, ripping out the second dart as she did. However…her footsteps were very unsteady at that point. The anger she showed began to simmer down. Her eyelids started to droop, and her stare became glassy. She stopped rushing, and began to walk instead. By the time she pulled out the third dart, she was barely able to do that. She was halfway up the catwalk by now, but having a hard time moving forward any more than that. She stumbled on her feet a bit longer…but then was unable to walk anymore. Her limbs fell to the sides, missing the fourth dart entirely, and her mouth loosened as her eyes dropped.

At last, Aleron's body collapsed on the catwalk. It slid down part of the way because the metal was smooth, but stopped before hitting bottom. She shifted slightly a few more times, but then went still. She was out.

Aerith was stunned. She turned back to Maritza, who proceeded to calmly blow on the end of her gun and begin to replace it in her coat. "Very impressive. One of those darts would have turned a behemoth into a carcass. No wonder the Turks couldn't put you down." With that, she turned to the Turks in their various positions. She clapped her hands a few times. "Alright boys and girls…time to wake up and smell the coffee."

The Cetra looked around her. The Turks were breathing, but they definitely weren't getting up anytime soon.

Maritza frowned in disapproval. "Lazy oafs. Honestly, I have to do everything myself…"

With that, the woman turned back to the open doorway to the room. She reached out and grabbed something that was there. Soon after, she gave a mighty grunt, and seemed to be stretching herself as much as she could. A sound of metal grinding against metal from something very heavy being dragged resulted. Aerith watched as Maritza slowly brought what looked like a huge metal cylinder over the threshold, with some sort of massive device on top built into it.

The Cetra blinked and watched for a moment. Maritza didn't seem to be aware of that fact that she was there, although she was fairly out in the open. She paused a bit longer, but then turned back down to her leg. It was still bleeding, but not nearly as much as before. It wasn't severe. With that in mind, and now that she had relaxed a bit, Aerith held her hand out over it and chanted. A green light came forth, and soon her flesh began to join back together. She was only able to stop the bleeding for now, but that was all she wanted to do. She looked around herself afterward. The Sun Ray, unfortunately, was gone. All that was left was Aleron's own scythe…and she wasn't using that. With no tool available to her, the Cetra simply pushed against the ground and brought her feet underneath her. This was rather painful, and soon she was wincing. But she forced herself up. She could deal with pain now. Somehow, she got onto both feet. Putting any weight on her bad leg hurt, so she limped a bit as she hobbled over to the nearest place she could brace herself: the computer console.

Maritza was still grunting and straining, struggling to yank the cylinder down the catwalk. She was moving downhill, so she was going a bit faster. She came up to Aleron's own motionless body as she went. Seeing her blocking her way, she frowned and kicked her in the head, pushing her back slightly as she did.

Seeing this, Aerith held out her hand. "Don't…"

On hearing this, the scientist immediately snapped around and looked to who had spoken, seeming surprised. Her gaze and Aerith's met. Despite the fact that they were both in the same army, neither of them had ever seen the other face to face before. Aerith had the idea that Maritza was rather…unstable…from what Ragnar had told her. Maritza herself showed nothing at first.

But then, she grinned a bit wider.

"Looks like I'll have some help after all." She stated. After that, she motioned down to the body of Aleron. "Don't worry about her. She can't even be hurt by something like that. Even if she could, it would heal. She's still healing right now, as we speak. Her body is probably getting rid of that sedative as quickly as I put it in her. Well…I don't have anymore than what I've already pumped her full of, so I'm kind of pressed for time. Would you be a dear, come over here, and drag her out of my way?"

Aerith looked back in puzzlement. However, for reasons she didn't quite understand herself, she found her body slowly and reluctantly complying with what the woman said. She slowly limped her way over to the catwalk. There was still most of a railing there, so she was able to use her arms here. She pulled herself up until she reached Aleron, and then grabbed her by the arm. Slowly, she began to drag her back down the catwalk. As soon as she made enough room, Martiza began to drag the cylinder as well.

After a few moments, the Cetra had managed to get Aleron to the platform. She kept dragging her after that, making room for Maritza as she brought the cylinder down. She was sweating and panting by now, but she looked rather happy. Aerith said nothing and showed nothing, until the woman suddenly snapped around and gave her a beaming smile as she finished dragging the cylinder onto the platform.

"You're Gast's kid, aren't you?"

Out of all the things she could have heard from Maritza…nothing was as unexpected or surprising. The Cetra actually pulled back a bit, both at the question and wonder of how Maritza had known that.

This only made the woman smile wider. "I can piece a lot together with this beautiful brain of mine…Aerith, was it? That's what Gast named you in the video. Though I didn't get a good look at your face as a baby, you have his facial features."

Aerith blinked again, a bit at a loss of what to say.

"You saw…the video? You knew my father?"

"I saw it about two years ago, when I was fishing through his lab in Icicle Inn." Maritza answered. "Yes to your second question. But no more of that. We haven't much time. Start stripping her clothes off." She gestured to Aleron.

The Cetra was surprised again at this. She turned her head down to the woman, and then back up to the scientist. "…Excuse me?"

Maritza turned back to her cylinder, inhaled, and began to drag it again, this time toward one of the tubes in the center of the platform. "Take her clothes off. We're going to do a bit of an experiment."

The woman blinked again. "Experiment?"

"Perhaps it was fate or that Planet of yours directing you here, but I consider it good luck for me in either case." Maritza went on, not seeming to note Aerith's comment as she dragged the cylinder to the device. "She's right here. That saved me a lot of trouble. It'll make things go a lot more swimmingly."

The woman looked again at Maritza…saw that eager look in her eye again. She began to slowly realize what she was eager about. She turned back down to Aleron, and then back up to the cylinder that Maritza drug. Things started to click that she already knew. Maritza was one of the NSA's best scientists. She didn't even look shocked when she stepped into this room and saw the device. Aleron said that the Turks had given the New Shinra the data…back when Maritza was still working for them. And now she was talking about an experiment.

Little as Aerith interacted with the main army…it finally became clear to her.

"…This is why you came back."

Maritza halted in dragging her cylinder, and looked back up to the Cetra.

"This is why you came with us." She went on. "It was you. You were the one who wanted the Turks to get the data to rebuild the machine. You wanted to use it on her. You had to run because the officers were after you…and you needed us to get you back. This was why you were helping us out…so that you could get back to this machine. So you could do something else to her."

The woman did not joke. She didn't look cocky or sly or wily. She didn't say anything. She just stared back at Aerith. The Cetra stared back at her. She said nothing more, and didn't make any other moves. She waited for the woman to explain herself. However…one thing was clear to her. She wasn't going to let her near Krystea. Aleron or not…she wasn't going to let her take what was left of Krystea away to conduct some horrible experiment. Yet Martiza continued to stare at her with that blank normal look…almost looking like a regular person. The room was silent.

In the end…the woman slowly set the edge of the cylinder down. She turned slowly over to Aerith. She drew herself up, and swallowed. Slowly, she drew in a deep breath and exhaled. When Aerith saw this…something puzzled her. Before, Maritza had seemed energetic and wild and carefree. Yet now…that side vanished. She suddenly seemed under far more control. Not only that…she seemed to start growing…grim…sad…

"…You've got me all wrong, Aerith." She finally said, her voice much quieter and less enthused than before. She was much softer and serious. "Just like the Turks had me all wrong. It's true that I don't really care about the Planet Protector Army. I don't care about the New Shinra Army either. I don't care about experiments or projects or specimens. I never cared about any of that."

Maritza inhaled deeply again, and swallowed as she turned her eyes to the ground.

"…All I care about now is saving my daughter."

Aerith's own apprehension and fear turned to surprise as she realized what she had just heard.

"…Your…daughter?"

Maritza kept her eyes to the ground.

"…They wanted a clone of you made. They wanted a tool…a Cetra who would go along with all of their experiments and orders. When you escaped from the Shinra HQ Building, they already had your DNA. They had ways for rapid growth. They had ways to implant memories. The clone was supposed to be a lifeless doll…was supposed to be another tool of Hojo. I took the project against my better judgment…because I didn't want him to control what was created."

The woman looked up to Aerith again. Passion blazed in her eyes.

"You see…it was _my_ egg they used this time. I was old…infertile from age and menopause if not from genetic defects. It wouldn't have been traumatic if they reactivated my follicles…or so they thought. But I knew. I knew whose child she was. I knew who her true mother was. I watched her day and night…watched her growing there…sleeping throughout her entire few weeks of childhood…

"Then they ordered me north. They ordered me to leave her…to leave my own child. I knew what he'd do with her. I knew _he_ would make her like _him_…" The woman's face suddenly went tight, and grew angry. She shot out a finger and pointed it at Aleron. "And so he did." She hissed. "I should have killed him the day I learned he did it. I knew he murdered Gast…it was only fair that I should have returned the favor. I knew deep down in my heart of hearts…he'd pervert her one day just like he perverted him. And was I wrong? There she lies…living proof."

Maritza drew her finger back…and lowered her gaze again. She backed off slightly, and spoke more quietly again.

"I changed the programming. I made it so that she would be independent when she awoke…that she'd want nothing to do with him. But while I was gone…WEAPON attacked. I wept for days…thinking she was dead. I wanted to die too. I was old and sick anyway…why not perish now? Childless…alone…my last joy crushed…

"Then we hired the Turks. Then I saw they had a new member. I saw…and I understood. Of course. We had used Vincent Valentine's memories. It was only logical that she would want to become a Turk like him. Her face was unmistakable. A bit older, yes…but it was her. Fate had been kind to me indeed. She had found friends that had not challenged the flaws in her past. She had found peace. And there she was…every day for me to look on and watch grow and blossom…"

Here, Maritza's face tightened again. "But no…I couldn't. I was old…aged… And the doctors told me I had cancer. I was dying… I'd never live to see her but a year…two at most. I was desperate. I had to cure myself. I had to reverse the cancer. And when I stumbled across Hojo's old experimental material on Jenova cells…saw how they had managed to reverse cell division…lengthen DNA…make a person young and healthy again…I did it.

"It was a miracle. I wasn't just healed. I had gained ten years of life. It felt good. It felt great to feel so strong and limber again. I had to feel more. I took off another ten years. Then twenty. Each time it felt better. I felt so loose and free. Youth is wasted on the young, that's what they say… Youth wasn't going to be wasted on me. I gave myself the full treatment."

Maritza's face suddenly turned to anger.

"I didn't realize that I wasn't feeling so good because I was younger…but that because my brain was becoming younger at a far faster rate. I was losing inhibitions…controls…even sanity. My self control was slipping. My body became thirty…but my mind was ten. I lost control of my emotions. I felt giddy and wild all the time. It only grew worse and worse. I paid for ever indulging myself in that demon's work. I cut if off…but it was too late. I'm still growing younger. It's slowing…but I'm still getting younger every day. I'm sixteen now… By this time next year I'll be eight. The year after that…two. I don't know if it will stop before I cease to exist…"

Aerith stared on at the woman intently, saw her as her anger suddenly broke down into sadness. Her eyes were wide now…full of fear. She was quivering…nearly crying. Aerith realized she was terrified about what was happening to her. Some horrible fate was afflicting her as well, and she couldn't stop it. The Cetra actually felt pity aroused in her heart again. She wanted to say something…do something at that moment… But before she could, Maritza's tears suddenly dried up. Her face turned angry, and she looked to the sky.

"I got to see her again…but soon I found out it didn't matter. Something worse than this began to take place. I found out about Hojo's last experiment. I found out about the fusion chambers he had made. I heard the story about how they were cut off…but after I grilled them with questions they admitted that the final transfer was happening during the time she was cut off. There was a chance part of her fused. Testing her systems confirmed it. Not only did she have cells like Sephiroth in her…they were slowly taking her body over. Soon they would be dominate, and she would vanish.

"I kept it a secret from everyone else. I made it my pet project. If they knew…they'd make her into another super SOLDIER. I tried everything I could think of to arrest the progress in vitro. Nothing worked. By the time I started to discover mild successes, it was too late. The cells had progressed too far. Killing them would kill her."

Maritza's eyes narrowed. "I could see his cackling face in my nightmares…coddling my daughter with a smug smile, knowing he had stolen her from me like he stole Professor Gast. I hated him so severely. I swore I'd find a way to make it work. I'd find a way to undo what he had done. I went back to the DNA…analyzed it furiously…tried to find a solution. The alien DNA was in the same place throughout the genome in all cells. If I could only switch it out somehow… But DNA therapy wouldn't work. It would be a gamble even on a small case…"

The woman cracked a smile here, which quickly grew into a grin of delight. "Then I saw a way. That machine that he built… It could replace DNA in an entire body within milliseconds. It was the answer. It was my only hope.

"I got to work. There was plenty to do… I couldn't let anyone know of this. If Ashiah found out, she'd destroy it just to spite me. If anyone else did…they'd make Krystea their test subject. I had to build the device here. I had to hide it from every blueprint…reroute every job in the area elsewhere…erase this corner of the Dome from existence and prayed no one found out. I worked for days and nights on end writing the program…telling it to seek out, find, and reliably excise and replace the target DNA. I had to use the machines and my knowledge to find all foreign proteins and remove them as well, and I had to find a way to replace them with the right ones.

"It was then that I realized it was hopeless. The New Shinra Army was breaking down. The General was getting ready to discharge me…personally. I was devoting all my time to Krystea…I didn't have any time to make my other devices foolproof. Ashiah wanted me dead. It was only a matter of time before she killed me. I needed facilities and manpower to keep her restrained, and the whole Dome would know it when I did the transfer. I planned to destroy the machine the second it had served its purpose…but if they found out they'd never let me. They'd kill me and her…or run her back through…try to turn her back into a monster. My only hope was in my enemy's hands.

"I had three hundred personnel under my command who I could trust. I organized a defection…moved us over into Midgar territory. I gained General Ragnar's trust…let him put me to work. Here, there was less structure, rules, and regulations. I had people sympathetic to my cause. I was able to finish uninterrupted, while the most critical piece, the fusion machine, rested here behind locked doors and awaited its use. It was a cinch to make devices that would help the PPA. I knew the Achilles' Heel of every fortification I had put up. Those didn't take any time at all. I knew they'd get me in with plenty of time to spare.

"Krystea had become a monster by then…had fled the area. But I had taken care of that too. The Planet Protector Army had Cetra within it…enemies of what Krystea had become. They'd be the perfect bait. They'd lure her back into the Dome…where I could conduct the experiment and undo what had happened to her. And so it was."

The woman stopped here, and suddenly appeared to realize who she was talking to. She turned to Aerith, and then gave a sheepish grin followed by an innocent shrug.

"No offense. You _are_ still alive, so no harm done, right?"

Aerith didn't respond to this. She would have come here regardless of what Maritza wanted. However, her look hadn't turned fully accepting yet.

"…If that's what you really intend…why didn't you tell us this when you first arrived? We would have helped you."

Maritza merely snorted at that, nearly giggling. "I'm sure." She answered sarcastically. "I've had a hell of a time convincing you guys up until this very minute that I was on your side."

"You _weren't_ on our side."

"We had a common interest. That was plenty. The basic point is you don't trust me. I'm sure you don't trust me even now."

Aerith pointed to the cylinder. "What's in there?"

Maritza looked down to it, as if remembering she had some interesting conversation piece on her. "This?" She asked, as she leaned her head back up, pointing down at it. She smiled in response. "Why…this is nothing more than 70 kilograms of pure, ungenetically modified or tampered, nonhydrogenated Krystea."

The Cetra's eyebrow furrowed. "What?"

The woman reached into her pocket next and pulled out a memory stick. "Contained on this is my program. It took me forever to get the machine to work right, but I've finally perfected it. I can swap out the Jenova DNA and proteins and replace them with her original set. I had her DNA in old blood samples, but I needed it in large enough amounts to actually use. So I spent months growing large quantities of totipotent cells cloned from Krystea's pure DNA. I've stimulated them to produce the proper proteins as well.

"For now…it just looks like fleshy soup. That will change once I run my program. Aleron goes into one cylinder. The cells, or the 'source material', as I like to call it, goes into the other cylinder. Once I fire up the machine, she becomes demolecularized and put back together in the central cylinder, just like before. But when the computer puts her back together, it swaps out the alien proteins and DNA with the proper ones from the source material center. The alien junk gets put in the soup, and Krystea gets the right stuff. Once she comes back together in the center, it's like nothing ever happened."

Aerith paused after hearing this. That sounded rather fantastic…and a bit hard to swallow as well.

"…Have you tested this before?"

Maritza frowned. "Oh yeah. There's loads of lab rats that have been turned into Sephiroth-like creatures lying around. And I was able to break in here and carry it out several times."

"If you haven't tested this, how do you know it will work? What if she comes out as something worse? What if it damages her mind?"

The scientist shook her head. "I don't think it will."

"You don't _think_ it will."

Here, Maritza changed again. Suddenly she lost her childishness once more, and once again became grim and serious. Now, however, she wasn't despondant…but firm. Her commanding personality was coming out, just as it had been when she was in the military. The woman crossed her arms and glared at Aerith.

"Consider this… I have no idea how long the tranquilizer I gave Aleron is going to last. When she wakes up, we're both going to die. My models have predicted that she'll just be stronger if we ever run into her again, and will likely be immune to any sedative. Hence, we have to act now.

"You can think I'm full of crap. You can think that either my cockamammy idea isn't worth beans, or you can think I'm lying and I want to turn Krystea into something a thousand times worse. If that is the case…then what? Your only option is to kill Aleron, and remove any chance of ever getting Krystea back. If you don't kill her now, you'll never get that chance again. And it's what Krystea would probably want. However…I will have to advise you that if you try to kill the one I consider my only child…you will have to do so over my dead body, and I do have a gun on me.

"Your other option is to trust me. Aleron is cold, heartless, and siphoning the life out of the very room we're standing in. She wants to destroy this whole world and you and I both know that. There's nothing I can do to make her worse than what she is now if I'm lying to you and I want to turn her into a monster. So you lose nothing by helping me.

"On the other hand…if I'm telling the truth…then this is your only chance to save her. Yes, I haven't tested this. But I swear to God that the last thing I would ever, _ever_ do to Krystea is hurt her. I'd gladly put myself in the cylinder and let her take my healthy DNA and leave me some Jenova mutant if it would make a difference. But it won't and I can't. I'm 99.8 percent sure that this will work. At the worst, it will kill her. All of her cells will become unviable and she will die. But if it works…then isn't that a chance you're willing to take?"

Aerith couldn't answer that right away. As she thought about what Maritza said…she had to admit, it made sense. Some of it was assuming that this woman couldn't do worse to Krystea, however… Somehow, she thought that if her intentions were truly cruel, then she could indeed. And she had no idea what was in that container. There could be other alterior motives to what she was saying. Just because she might do as she said didn't mean she might not do a bit extra.

Yet she was right about one thing. Time was running out. They couldn't afford to delay for much longer before it was too late to do anything at all. And despite as crazy as she seemed…when she said things regarding Krystea, her face looked genuine. She seemed to take that seriously if she took nothing else that way. Though Krystea had been a motherless clone, Maritza honestly seemed to believe that she was really "her" child. She almost seemed to have an obsession with it, the way she talked. Her emotions seemed true and heartfelt enough…and Aerith wanted to believe them… And if she was telling the truth, then she wanted to believe that too...

She had to make a decision now.

And she had vowed to save Krystea.

"…Yes."

"Then help me before it's too late."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	77. The Best Of Both Worlds

_Twenty-Seven Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Ragnar didn't even know where they were anymore. Some cold comfort was in the fact that they couldn't see the aberration known as Jenova any longer. Even her tentacles were gone now. They were pushing this fight deeper and deeper into the other parts of the sublevel. Pipes continued to tower all around them, but the lights went from industrial to pale again. The bottom level was silent save for the constant strikes of blades.

Sephiroth was advancing on both of them at the moment. Despite their power, he was forcing both of them back. He was striking so quickly that neither of them could counter. He didn't look tired or strained, and simply smiled at them darkly as he continued to beat against them.

Both men were looking rather tired at this point. Both were covered with sweat, cuts, and bruises. None were too serious…but it wasn't due to their skill. The dark man was toying with them, just giving them mild pain here and there. Although Ragnar wasn't nearly as beaten as last time, he was tiring out quick. He didn't think anything could tire him out save for Cloud's Omnislash. He was keeping pace with Sephiroth so far, but it was only a matter of time before he broke down. As for Cloud…he had no idea how much further he could go, but he doubted it was much greater than him.

Cloud just finished blocking another hit from Sephiroth. As the dark man turned to strike at Ragnar again…the ex-mercenary acted. He shifted his grip further along his sword and clasped a different point. After striking on Ragnar and coming back to Cloud, the man split his smaller blade off of his main one. He quickly swept up with his larger blade to block and overhead chop by Sephiroth, and at the same time stabbed out with his smaller sword. Unfortunately…it was again for nothing. The dark man easily leapt up into the air, dodging the blade, and swiped out with his foot to strike Cloud across the face, sending him away again.

Sephiroth soon touched down again, and advanced once more on Ragnar. The youth grit his teeth in frustration as beads of sweat dribbled from his nose. Sephiroth was pounding on him a lot. Now was no exception. He seemed to double his speed and strength as he advanced on the youth, and their two blades became a hail of sparks. Ragnarok was still blazing brightly in the gloom, but Ragnar was feeling his arms go into more pain and soreness with each strike. He knew that Sephiroth knew he was doing this. He was wearing him down. He had to try something else. Unfortunately…other than using Bahamut's power, he only had one other trick left.

_Might as well…_

Sephiroth abruptly launched forward and locked blades with Ragnar. With a mighty pull that caused a rather painful strain on Ragnar's arms, he twisted around and flung his blade to the side, leaving the youth open. However, this was just what Ragnar wanted. Quickly, he arched backward to avoid the Masamune impaling him through the chest again. Sephiroth quickly followed up with another slice to the legs, but Ragnar wasn't simply arching back. He was doing a backflip. As a result, he soon yanked his legs up and out of the way. Sephiroth took to the air again, and immediately went after him, bringing his sword behind him to slash again. However, Ragnar kept up with the backflips. He immediately went into another one, and another one after that. He was still very fast and agile, and although Sephiroth pursued him he could not overtake him.

As Ragnar was flipping backward, he kept an eye out for something. Disorientating as his moves were, Bahamut had been doing acrobatics like this in the air for centuries. He easily kept a bearing on his surroundings. As a result, he easily spotted a horizontal pipe junction between two large pipes about twenty feet above the ground. That would do fine.

The youth emerged from another backflip…and as soon as he did squatted and then took off, leaping backward in the air. Sephiroth hesitated for the briefest moment, and looked up to him as he darted away. That was all Ragnar needed. He reached into his own power from the Planet…and extended it into Ragnarok. The sword blazed and ignited into flame. Just before touching down, the youth flung the sword at Sephiroth in a deadly cutting arc.

Sephiroth merely cracked a grin and leapt back to avoid it. However…Ragnar had much greater mental fortitude this time. With a simple mental command, he made his blade arch up before hitting the ground and pursue the man. Sephiroth shot backward through the air, but Ragnar made his sword keep coming…and it actually gained on him. At last, the dark man stopped and let it come. He crossed his blade in front of him to block…a move that made Ragnar smile. His sword continued to shoot toward the man, and as soon as it connected with the Masamune…it simply rolled off of it and continued toward the flesh holding it.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth seemed to expect this. He abruptly twisted and seemed to throw his body into midair, using his gravity defying power to his advantage. Ragnar's smile faded, and he quickly halted his sword and brought it back. He tried to bring it up from behind as Sephiroth spun out and into the air. He seemed to fly upward now, but Ragnar traced his movements and led his sword in front of him. He brought it up to intersect with his body as it went into the sky…

Then…moments before his sword could connect…Sephiroth disappeared.

The youth's eyes widened as his sword tore through nothing but air. What had just happened? Yet even as he thought this…he caught Sephiroth in his gaze again. Only this time, he was in the air a hundred feet away from where he had been. He was hovering there straight and tall…smiling wickedly at Ragnar. The Cetra saw him, and immediately made his blade cut through the air back toward him. Yet no sooner had it drawn close enough than Sephiroth disappeared again…and reappeared at a totally different spot in the sky.

Ragnar clenched his teeth and cursed. He was so fast that even Bahamut's eyes couldn't pick him up. He was mocking him now. The youth made his blade go back regardless, moving toward Sephiroth's new location. This time…he halted it early and pulled it in a different direction, trying to catch the man off guard. But it was a wasted move. He disappeared and reappeared in the totally opposite direction. Trying to put more speed on it, Ragnar brought the blade back toward him again, trying the feint one more time. Yet this time…Sephiroth didn't budge. As he brought his blade away from him again, the man simply hovered in midair coolly. That enraged Ragnar again. The bastard could watch him so closely that he knew he didn't need to dodge… His senses were better than his as well.

Angrily, Ragnar drove the sword toward Sephiroth's location again. This time, he disappeared…but he reappeared in a totally unexpected place…right above the whirling blade. Ragnar only had a moment to gape before Sephiroth struck down with Masamune. On connecting with Ragnarok, Ragnar felt as if part of his brain had been yanked out through his ear. He winced and yelped slightly as his mental control was ripped in two. Ragnarok's flame died, and it immediately sailed toward the ground.

Yet before it even touched down…Ragnar recoiled in shock, forgetting all about his mental pain.

Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared right in front of him…his blade pointed at his throat.

The youth felt cold sweat mingle with warm. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have brought his blade back long ago, instead of getting mad and continuing to try and hit Sephiroth. It was only a matter of time before the dark man would have done this. Now…he was defenseless and on the point of a blade again.

"You should have run away with your mate as far as you could, Cetra boy." Sephiroth told him. "You should have let the memory of what I did to you keep you from ever wishing to see my face again. You should have taken your second chance at life. Now you wasted it. I've killed hundreds that were far more skilled than you. Did you really think you had a chance at beating me?"

Ragnar didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it would make a difference.

Then…he saw it. A flash of light in the corner of his eye.

Thanks to Bahamut's prudence…he understood.

There was no time to be fancy. No time for a last one liner. No time even to confirm what he saw. Anything else would only have given it away. The only thing he could do was suddenly throw himself down and away. He didn't care how sloppy it was…just as long as he got away from Sephiroth's blade. The Masamune still darted out anyway…and knicked one of his shoulders on the way down. Yet Sephiroth pulled his punch at the last moment…for he noticed what Ragnar did.

He noticed a stream of eight different swords spreading out around him from one source.

Cloud unleashed Omnislash before Ragnar hit the ground, or even realized he was hit again. The sounds of metal ringing out filled his ears and sore brain as he crumpled into a heap. Light flashed out from behind him from the power of Cloud's aura. The force of each strike sliced through metal ten feet away from it now…now that Cloud was charged with far more power than before. Ragnar didn't turn to look…not wanting to be in the area. He ran to the side toward his fallen blade. He didn't stop until he reached it, and quickly bent down and snatched it up. He spun around as soon as he had it, wielding it in front of him in expectation of another attack as he faced the area behind him.

Up above, light streaked out everywhere as Cloud struck again at the form in the center. He moved far faster than he did before. Ragnar himself wouldn't have even blocked the first blow. Each strike had more power than before too. The darkness was shattered by the light that Cloud gave forth, illuminating the entire sublevel. Ragnar only saw the latter half of the attack himself. The first had happened while he was running away. His instincts had served him well. His attack on Sephiroth had served one purpose…diverting all his attention while Cloud got ready to unload this.

The attack began to finish. Cloud gathered up his blades one by one, and as he came to strike again, he combined them together into the main sword. After slashing through one final time, and locking the final blade in place, he brought his blade far over his head, and brought it down full force. A huge ripple of electric light shot through the air, and what sounded like a thunderclap went off as the final blow sliced through the horizontal pipe and obliterated the two next to it. As he smashed down onto the ground, a rift over a hundred feet deep was pounded into the earth, tearing through cement and steel and piercing the soil underneath. What was in the way was either annihilated or compressed. On the sides, dirt, rock, and shavings of metal exploded around like a metal volcanic eruption. The entire Dome shook…and far overhead the PPA and NSA alike halted as they felt a tremendous rumble beneath the ground.

The echo was enough to blast out anyone's eardrums. Ragnar's enhanced strength was the only thing that kept him from losing his sense of sound. As it was, his ears were still ringing even after he covered them at the last second. The huge noise slowly died down afterward, traveling up and throughout the rest of the Dome. Metal and stone slowly rained down from the sky all around him, the results of Cloud's mighty final blow.

Just ahead of him, perched in the final position, his blade hovering over the black abyss he had created, stood Cloud. The man had not only done this attack…but had done it with everything he possessed. His blond hair was soaked now. His sleeves and gloves were mere flakes of fabric now in the wake of the intensity his arms had whipped up. His blue gaze burned as he slowly panted, gazing over at where his enemy had been. Ragnar stood silently and just stared, surprised himself at what he had witnessed. Even Bahamut had never seen a human do anything like that before.

Ragnar finally blinked once…

…And then immediately went white.

Sephiroth stood right behind Cloud, sword drawn and ready.

"You missed."

Cloud's own face went white as he turned to see the impossible…but that white turned red as he yelled in pain. Sephiroth raked Masamune across his back. This slash was not light like the others…but deep, from one shoulder to the other hip. It cut through the muscles in one shoulder, and blood flowed freely from it over his shirt. Cloud arched back in pain, losing strength in one limb and instantly dropping Event Horizon to the ground. The ex-mercenary fell a moment later, writhing from the cut. His blood instantly formed a puddle beneath him.

"You didn't really think that attack would work on me forever, did you?" Sephiroth calmly addressed as Cloud stiffened and spasmed. After that…his pale green eyes flickered up and aimed at Ragnar.

The youth had been staring at Cloud until now, aghast at how Sephiroth had somehow managed to dodge that attack…and then at the deep wound he delivered to his friend. But now…the eyes of the monster pierced him. He felt the air catch in his throat, and actually went back a step. He raised his blade in front of him, but Sephiroth didn't make a move. Ragnar thought he should have charged at him…struck him down in his rage. But something about Sephiroth's eyes held him back…

"Cloud gets to live a while longer." He told him. "I promised to take everything from him before I killed him, after all. You, on the other hand, serve only to anger the Cetra. When you are prepared to die…follow."

With that, Sephiroth lightly hopped backward. As if invisible cords were tied to him…he shot back through the air, facing Ragnar the whole time, and back into the networks of pipes and the blackness within. The last he saw was Sephiroth's burning green eyes before vanishing.

Ragnar stood frozen for a moment. He didn't lower his sword, or lose his fearful face. But as Sephiroth faded and his influence lost its power…he realized what he had done. He had been right there…and he couldn't do anything about it. It was as if he was as helpless as last time. He had stood there, petrified in fear…unable to move to stop him from leaving…or from slashing Cloud down the back. All of his strength and knowledge…and it made no difference. They were still being killed by him. He was still going to be killed by him… Perhaps it was inevitable…

The youth snapped out of these thoughts a moment later…because Bahamut's personality exerted itself and ordered him to. The esper didn't tolerate talk like this…not from other espers and not from humans. He didn't tolerate fear or cowardice of any kind. And even if it was desperate, he had been in plenty of fights where that had been the case and had managed victory. His presence began to yell at Ragnar and incense him from within…pushing him like he was his mentor ordering him through an exercise again. The youth couldn't afford to stop or hesitate now. Too much was at stake. If he was going to die trying, then he would die trying. He wouldn't give up here.

Though Bahamut had not wanted him to use this if he could avoid it…it seemed it was time.

Reminded of this, Ragnar clenched his teeth again and tightened his grip. He chased away his own fear and doubt. Bahamut was right. He couldn't stop now. The world was counting on him. Aerith was counting on him. If he didn't stop Sephiroth, she'd become the Sorceress…and Jenova and her children would become all powerful. He couldn't let that happen. He was the defender of this world. He needed to live up to that.

Now bolstered with determination again, Ragnar exhaled a blast of air. He turned again to Cloud. The ex-mercenary was still on the ground, although his writhing had stopped. Seeing him like this, Ragnar quickly twisted his blade around and replaced it in his sheath. He ran up to his fallen friend and immediately dropped down to his side. He reached out his hands to help him up.

As his arm went around behind Cloud, however, the ex-mercenary winced and shook his head. "No…don't kid…" He said between clenched teeth. "It hurts too much. Just moving hurts… He got me good in my back muscles… My right arm's useless…"

"I'll help you get up." Ragnar maintained, moving for another point on his body.

"It's no good… I can't regenerate like you can."

"Well I've got to get you going somehow…"

"Kid."

This last word was said with some force. As a result, Ragnar stopped what he was doing and turned to Cloud's face. The ex-mercenary stared hard back at him.

"…I really don't want to do this…but I've got no choice now. I can't fight him like this. I burned out what I have left doing that last attack. Go after him by yourself. Leave me here."

The last two sentences seemed to hang on the air. The youth's eyes widened.

"…Cloud…"

"You heard me." Cloud flatly stated. "It'll take me ten minutes to even get back on my feet. I won't last against him. You're the only one who's left."

Ragnar blinked. His mouth hung slightly.

"I…I thought we were taking him together…"

"So did I, but the rules have changed. It's up to you now. I'll follow you if I can…but I can't chase him now."

The youth had planned on this originally…but now that he had dealt with the power of Sephiroth and been so easily smacked aside the full impact struck him. He could see the injuries for himself. There was no question that Sephiroth had meant to cripple him. If he had simply stabbed him, he had the chance of getting up and still going. But he had cut his muscles. Now he couldn't move no matter how much his will wanted him to. Cloud couldn't fight. He'd have to go on alone now…and somehow succeed where both of them together had failed…

"Cloud…I can't do this without you."

"You have to." The man answered darkly. "I didn't plan on this. I wanted it to be me and him if it came down to one of us…but now you have to do it. You were going to take him by yourself before. Now you get your chance. You have to stop him."

The youth was still hesitant. Even if he didn't doubt his ability to win, he didn't want to leave his friend here. This was his fight as much as his.

"Cloud…"

"Damnit, kid!" The ex-mercenary suddenly snapped. "You have less than thirty minutes before that thing fires! If it does and he's not dead, no one will be able to stop him! Get after him now before he gets away!"

The Cetra was taken aback by Cloud's sudden violence. He sounded ready to stab him himself if he didn't get moving. His eyes were blazing now. Yet deeper within them…he could see how sad Cloud was. He didn't want him to go alone any more than Ragnar wanted it. But there was nothing for it now. He was the only one left who could fight. More than that…he was the only other person in the world Cloud counted on to do what he could not. Sephiroth was his foe…but he was telling Ragnar without hesitation to stop him for him. He wasn't sending him out on what he thought to be a failure of a mission. He believed that the youth could do it. Though he said nothing, and his look was angry…he saw that in his eyes as well.

Ragnar tightened his fist once again and shut his mouth.

"…I'll come back alive."

Cloud's anger faded on hearing this. A smile cracked instead.

"I'll hold you to that."

The two friends looked at each other for only a brief second longer. But then, Ragnar shot to his feet, turned around, and began to run full speed in the direction Sephiroth had gone. Cloud kept his eyes on him until the last…and deep within his heart prayed for victory.

_I hope I'm not making a mistake…_

This was all Aerith could say to herself for consolation as she stared at Aleron lying inside the glass cylinder. She had never thought in a million years she'd willingly be putting a person into this thing. Yet she had found herself removing Aleron's attire and then dragging her over here. Luckily, she wasn't all that heavy. Her body must have been streamlined in some way to better aid her ability to fight. For now, she was still unconscious. That made it even harder. Unable to see her eyes…seeing her face free of maliciousness and anger…Aerith could almost see her for who she had been. She told herself Aleron was all that was there now…that she wouldn't really be out unless this worked.

With that, Aerith managed to turn her head away from the cylinder. As best as she could, she began to hobble away from the place she had put her…

"Aerith!"

The Cetra stopped and turned her head over to the sound of the voice. Maritza had finally dragged her own container to the other cylinder, and with a great deal of effort leaned it over on the edge. She turned to the woman and motioned to the console.

"Get to the display! Tell me how much Aleron weighs!"

Aerith was a bit puzzled by that kind of question. However, she didn't dispute it. She turned her attention back to the console and began to make her way over. The Turks had been practically piled in front of it. Unfortunately, there was little else that Aerith could do for them right now. Time was important. They were all alive without serious injury at least. They were just out, and looked like they would be that way for a while.

Beyond them sat the console. It gave Aerith a chill just to look at it. Maritza had already started firing up the machines. Both cylinders were illuminated and active now. The device wasn't operating yet, but it was warming up. The console was fully alive and working, processing Maritza's first memory stick worth of data. It really didn't help that Aerith was a bit "computer illiterate", so to speak. She never had much use for them, after all.

The woman arrived at the console and quickly circled to the other side. The displays were all on, already transmitting data. With further unease, she looked over them until she saw a readout for Cylinder 1. It was already probing Aleron's body with invisible sensors, collecting information. Naturally, it had to know her weight as well, to make sure that the right mass was transferred.

"…61.8 kilograms."

Maritza gave a nod in reply. She typed something on the device at the top of the container, and then leaned it over the edge of the cylinder. The glass door started a bit off of the bottom of the cylinder, and so there was some room to allow something to rest on the bottom without rolling out. Moments later, the container began to hum something. Then it came out.

Aerith was revolted. Maritza hadn't been kidding about the "flesh soup". Some sort of red, viscous material began to pour out of the container and into the bottom of the cylinder. It made a sticky smacking sound like gravy. The Cetra could barely stand to look at it…and she felt fresh doubt about this. What good could come from this material? It could be anything for all she knew…

After a few moments, the device shut off, and the flow of…material…ceased. Maritza actually tapped the end of it, shaking a few additional drops of the stuff into the cylinder. It formed a jelly-like mold at the bottom of it, filling out on all sides. It continued to sicken Aerith to look at it. As for the scientist, she pulled her own container away and set it on its end. Thus secured, she rose and began to run back to the console herself.

"I can't very well try to swap out Aleron's DNA and protein if I don't know how much she has." She explained. "I've built numerous failsafes into the design to correct for problems, but I still needed to know how much she weighed. The material I put in matches her weight. I'm sure there's a bit more or less than 61.8 kilograms, but the program will take care of that. If there's too much, it simply won't transfer that portion. If there's too little, it will delete it from…you know, extra stuff. Keratin…fat deposits…a bit here and a bit there. She'll never miss it."

Maritza arrived at the console, and immediately began to throw herself into the seat. Aerith, seeing her eagerness, backed away. The scientist pulled out her old memory stick, got out a fresh one, and then loaded that one up in its place. After that, her fingers flew across the keyboard. As they did so, Aerith heard a humming sound overhead. She looked up and watched, and saw as the doors to either cylinder slid shut and sealed themselves. Maritza continued to type away as that happened. Aerith looked to the screens and tried to keep up with what was going on, but it was nearly impossible to see with how fast they were moving. It wasn't until part of the screen stayed constant, and Maritza continued to type on the lower half, that she managed to catch something.

**GENE SWAPPING PROGRAM LOADED**

**Current Status:**

**Cylinder 1 (Recipient): 100 percent**

**Cylinder 2 (Donor): 100 percent**

**Cylinder 3: 0 percent – Ready For Transfer**

Maritza typed a bit more, before slowing down a bit. She took her time through the last few screens, until she at last stopped at one.

**Execute? Y/N**

The woman moved her finger over to the Y key…but then stopped. Aerith noticed this, and turned to her in a bit of puzzlement. However, Maritza was calm once again. She had lost her silly look, and seemed perfectly serious. She looked up and to the cylinders in front of her, and seemed to be looking beyond them.

"…What's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"…You came to save her too." Maritza softly answered.

The Cetra said nothing in response.

The scientist stared out a bit more, but then smiled. It wasn't a wily or mischevious smile…nor a secretive or dark one. It was soft…simple.

"You knew what she was. You knew she was meant to be a doll version of you. She was bred to be a Shinra pawn. A puppet. Yet you…you thought of her as a person. You…the last person who should have thought of her as anything…you actually loved her. Cared about her."

Aerith still said nothing. She simply stared back at Maritza. The scientist looked out a moment longer, but then smiled a bit wider. She turned and looked to the Cetra…and the latter woman was amazed. Suddenly…Maritza's attitude had changed again. Not grim or childish…but happy. Pleasant, content, and genuinely happy. And because of that…the woman's true inner beauty shone forth through everything else. She looked suddenly at peace…content…as if she had been struggling with a burden for so long and had now put it down.

"…I'm so happy she has a sister like you." Maritza told the woman.

Aerith was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what to say. But somehow…she felt she had just received the greatest compliment that Maritza could give.

The scientist smiled a moment longer…and then, to Aerith's surprise, pushed her rolling chair away from the keyboard.

"You deserve to start this even more than me." She simply stated. "I love my daughter with all my heart. I want to prove it to you. I can see you still doubt me…so here it is. I won't start it. I leave the final step to you. If you truly think I still have evil in mind for her, then simply press N. I won't stop you. If you believe me…then press Y."

Aerith was again surprised. Suddenly, the decision was in her hands. Truth be told…she had been growing nervous over the past few minutes. She had been fearful that Maritza might actually still be lying. And what she had done had unsettled her more and more. Yet now…if she truly thought that this was crooked, she had the option of putting an end to it. Maritza had put the power in her hands. Hovering right in front of her was the choice, flashing and blinking on the computer screen.

The woman looked at the keyboard once, and then back up to the screen.

Then, however, she turned and looked back to Maritza. The woman was still smiling, with her hands folded over her. Suddenly…she seemed much older that she was physically. But it wasn't a weary type of aging. It was one that came after a full life…years that one wore with pride and honor and fond memories. At this moment…she suddenly looked like a real mother. Aerith could actually see some of Ilfana within her. The way she sat there…fully at peace to know that her child was alive and well. The only thing that mothers truly care about at the end of their lives. Slowly, Aerith realized she looked that way because she was looking at her. She wasn't just thanking Aerith for what she had done. She realized that Aerith was a mirror image of what Krystea could become. She saw the purity and goodness within her…and realized that Krystea could be the same way. She was looking at her…and seeing what this experiment meant. What the hope of it could be.

When that happened…Aerith, at last, completely believed her.

Without the slightest hesitation, she dipped her finger down and pressed Y.

**GENE SWAPPING PROGRAM INITIATED**

**TIME TO TRANSFER: 5:00**

Maritza turned back to the console, and then calmly raised her legs and set them on the edge. After that was done, she crossed them and placed her arms behind her head, in a relaxing pose. Aerith watched her for a moment, and then turned back to the display. The seconds slowly ticked down on them. Ahead of them, the machine began to fire up. The whirring within it started just as it had almost a year ago. After a moment's pause…she felt herself turn and sit down in the adjacent chair.

"So once she is back…what will you do with her?" Maritza finally asked.

Aerith turned to her, seeming a bit puzzled again. However, she began to understand the question a bit more after a moment, and slowly turned back. She bowed her head slightly, and gave a shrug.

"I'd like it if she came to live with us and gave up being a Turk…but it will have to be her own decision. I'll be there for her no matter what she decides."

Maritza gave a slow nod. "She could be like you one day."

Aerith paused. "…I know."

"Not just in terms of personality, I mean. I mean in terms of your magic tricks…"

"I know."

"Based on what she's said…I have the impression that she and Aleron might know everything the other knows. It's likely that she knows she's a clone now, and can't possibly be your sister or Vincent Valentine's."

The clock clicked down to 4:00.

"But there's a chance she won't remember anything. The parts of her brain that were exclusively Aleron's will be excised in transfer. If so…will you tell her the truth?"

Aerith didn't answer right away. She looked down slightly and thought about that.

"…No."

"No?"

"She's suffered enough. As far as I'm concerned, it's as if that was the truth anyway. She may be my clone, but I feel a connection to her. Maybe it's because she _is_ my clone."

"She may put two and two together one day." Maritza answered. "We built it so that she would have an inclination not to think too much about inconsistencies in her history, but you never know."

Aerith paused again here. After a moment or so…she actually smiled.

"The funny thing is that I've been in a situation like this before. I knew something was wrong with Cloud's own memory. Somehow I knew it even though he claimed simply not to remember what happened. That time, because he didn't know the truth, or rather wouldn't accept it, something bad happened as a result."

"You think the same thing could happen to Krystea?"

The clock hit 3:00.

"I wasn't there…but from what I heard it devastated Cloud that he might not have ever been a real person. I'm sure the same thing would happen to Krystea. But Cloud recovered because he remembered who he really was. Krystea doesn't have that. Anything she's built up for herself as a person has been with us…the Turks, Vincent, and me. None of us are going to tell her the truth. And there's no other evidence for it. She never has to know."

Maritza didn't answer this. However, her look didn't change either. It seemed as if this was her way of showing her own approval.

Aerith turned back to the scientist. "What about you?"

Maritza raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

"You said you're dying…you're still getting younger…"

The woman merely frowned and, to Aerith's surprise, waved her hand at the woman. "Feh…like I said, there's only one thing I had left to live for. It's true, I don't want to die…but I would just be getting my just reward. I have a few ideas yet. Perhaps something with radiation and cryogenetics…something to arrest my reverse aging process yet let the molecules that are carrying it out deteriorate. I have a year to figure it out. After that…my brain begins to lose what knowledge I accumulated, and I start becoming less experienced and intelligent."

This only made the Cetra look more anxious, however.

"…You know, you could stay with us. We might be able to help you."

Maritza turned away on hearing this, though she kept her smile as she looked back to the cylinders in front of her.

"…I think I'll pass." She simply stated. "I'd prefer Krystea never see me again. I'm the largest piece of evidence for what happened to her. Besides…I always did like working alone."

That wasn't terribly comforting to Aerith. Yet Maritza didn't seem to even be considering her option. She stared on at the woman, and couldn't help but still feel uneasy. What would it be like to die like that? To literally die by going to the point before life exists? Would it hurt? Would she realize she was becoming less intelligent…forgetting things every day? Would she reach the point where she would just be a simple child, not knowing what lied before or beyond, simply waiting around to die from what afflicted her and not knowing why or how?

The clock struck 2:00.

Aerith thought of saying something more to her. However, Maritza stopped her. She was gazing out with that soft smile on her face, back to her machine. It was rather loud now. The electricity was beginning to crackle beneath it. Yet one thing did change as she stared at it. She suddenly voiced a single word in a very dark voice.

"…Sh't."

The Cetra's brow furrowed, and she turned to see what Maritza was referring to.

The woman immediately gasped as she showed far more horror than the woman next to her.

Within her own glass cylinder, Aleron was stirring and putting her arms underneath her.

"Oh no…"

"No kidding." Maritza said, still having that smile on her face…and then suddenly snapping out of it and going into a panic herself. She looked down to the console she was at, and began to type away at it again. "She's going to be rather pissed off when she fully comes to. But not nearly so much as she will be if she figures out what we're doing to her."

Aerith turned to the woman as she felt herself began to sweat coldly. "Ragnar and Zola couldn't break into our cylinders last time. Maybe…"

"Highly doubtful." Maritza cut off as she kept typing. "True…she'd probably bust up her hands breaking through the glass…mind you, I said 'breaking', not 'attempting to break'…but she's more likely to simply push the door back open. I've done strength tests on her before while I was with the New Shinra and mapped the highest possible growth curve. At best…she could push the cylinder door open on her own."

The Cetra was surprised by that statement. "At best?"

"Yes." Maritza answered. "In the worse case scenario…she only is halfway out of the cylinder when it initiates. Then the machine will transfer part of cylinder itself during the fusion along with Aleron…and the result will be rather ugly and extremely non-viable."

Aerith's eyes widened. Immediately, the Cetra looked to the time.

1:28.

Maritza finished typing, and scowled. "Damnit…there's no way the process can be sped up. She's absorbing energy from all potent sources around her even when she's unconscious. I'm barely getting enough power to do it at the end of five minutes."

Aerith looked back up and out to Aleron. Her arms and legs were underneath her now…but she was still moving slowly. She seemed to be pausing to get her bearings before she pushed up. Aerith couldn't see exactly. Just like before, there were lights glowing progressively brighter from above and below. However, they weren't as strong as Hoeng's. Either Aleron was draining from them, or Maritza had planned on watching her. The machine below was getting loud now…but it didn't matter. It was crazy. When Aerith had been in the tube, one minute and thirty seconds seemed to go by in a flash. Now it seemed like an eternity.

Quickly, the woman pushed herself up from the chair. Keeping a hand on the console, she managed to hobble reasonably fast around the side of it. She kept her eyes on Aleron the whole time. By the time she reached the other side, the dark woman was beginning to push up again…although she still didn't seem aware of her surroundings. Maritza went back to her console and began to type furiously once again. Aerith took a few more steps forward, and then focused her full attention on Krystea. Though it might not work…she had to try. She held up her hand and aimed it at the woman, focused her power, and began to recall the arcane words she had said not too long ago…

For a moment, it seemed to work. The sedative wasn't completely out of Aleron's system, and combined with the power of the sleep spell it was far more potent. The dark woman faltered a moment, dropping to one knee. In another moment, she would have collapsed…

Then, to Aerith's surprise, the woman started to slap herself in the face. She grit her teeth and shook her head furiously. She might not have been aware of what Aerith was doing, but she was still trying to fight the drowsy effects of the drug. As a result, she began to become more alert than before. She got back off of her knee and stumbled to her feet, reeling backward until she could prop herself up against the side of the tube. The Cetra focused harder, beginning to make herself sweat again, and struggled to increase the power. But it was no use. The drug was fading fast, and it had been luck before that Aleron had been preoccupied and cocky enough just for the sleep spell to dazzle her. She was soon only wearing herself out again…and giving a cry of exasperation the woman dropped her arm.

The Cetra turned back to Maritza, who was still typing.

"How much time left?"

"1:02."

Aerith couldn't believe it. "That much?"

"Maybe if we try to play some cards or something the time will pass by quicker." Maritza answered as she kept typing. "I'm diverting what extra power I have to the hydraulics…but they weren't rated for what she can put out."

The Cetra turned back to Aleron, feeling her own heart begin to race. She didn't like what she saw. Aleron was standing straight and tall again. She was still wobbling a bit, and she seemed to be breathing deep. But she was recovering quickly. Aerith hoped for a moment that she would be too disorientated and groggy…that she wouldn't be able to realize where she was for one more minute.

No such luck.

As Aleron blinked…her face turned to confusion. She looked down at herself and grew more puzzled, noticing that she wasn't wearing any clothing. Then the worst thing happened…her eyes opened wider as awareness struck them. She turned her head to the sides, and saw the cylinder she was in. She heard the loud humming growing louder and louder around her. She looked out through the glass and saw the central cylinder as well as the cylinder on the other side. She paused just long enough for full realization to hit her. She knew what they were trying to do.

"Fifty seconds!"

Aleron spun her head around…and the first one she saw was Aerith. The Cetra stared back, frozen in fear as she stared at her. As she watched…Aleron's eyes narrowed as hate blazed in them. Her serpent pupils became slits again as the green retinas flared. Aleron said something to her. The woman couldn't hear it due to being sealed in the tube…but from the lips she could tell it was an obscenity.

Aerith didn't know what to do. Desperate, she raised her arms and was moments from firing off a spell…before she remembered that doing so was useless. She had done it before to try and break out of her tube, and she had nearly fried herself in the process. The only thing she could do was the sleep spell again. With everything she had, she hit Aleron full force.

Aleron snapped her head to the side once…and showed no other sign of effect. After doing so…she drove her fist forward into the glass.

"Forty seconds!"

Aerith, momentarily, thought it was all over. She expected the glass to shatter and for everything to have been for nothing. Hence, she was a bit surprised when the tube shuddered…but then did nothing else. Aleron actually brought her hand back in pain, gritting her teeth and looking down to it. While it was true that she could break through the glass through her own power, she couldn't do so with a single blow. It would take numerous hits, as well as a few broken knuckles, for her to do it…just like Maritza had said. At this point, Maritza, back at the console, actually hoped that Aleron would try to blindly punch through it. There was a chance that the transfer could happen before she succeeded.

Yet after recovering, the woman didn't try to hit again. Instead, she looked up and around the tube…trying to find another way out. Slowly, she began to see the doorway.

"Thirty seconds!"

The dark woman reached out with her palms and slapped them against the glass door. Using the force of adhesion, she grit her teeth and started to pull.

It only took a few moments before the glass started to shudder. Aleron slowly grit her teeth more, and her face actually started to turn red. But she was putting more and more into it. After a few moments, the tube began to groan. Aerith could hear it even over the whirring of the machine below.

There was nothing else she could do except this. Abruptly, the Cetra took off and ran for the front of the tube. She needed to get close enough for her to hear her. She stumbled a bit as she went, but she did get Aleron to turn her head up and look to her a moment before going back to the tube. It continued to groan louder. A second later…and Aerith was standing right outside the tube door.

"Krystea! If you can hear me, listen to me!"

"Just twenty more seconds! If you've got any tricks left, do them now!"

"Krystea, we're going to save you! Stop her! If you have anything left inside you, stop her from doing this!"

Aleron looked unchanged for a moment. She didn't even stop to give Aerith a hateful look. She continued to simply pull back.

But then…ever so slightly…Aerith saw the light in Aleron's eyes dim. The groaning sound suddenly softened a bit…as Aleron's strength pulled back slightly. The dark woman noticed this…and surprise painted over her expression. A second later, and she grit her teeth again and blazed forth with even more determination…trying to both reassert her control and force open the cylinder. There was a battle of wills for a moment.

Aerith cried out in encouragement. "Hold her back, Krystea! Just for fifteen more seconds!"

For one more instant…Aleron continued to struggle.

Then, suddenly, the woman's eyes blazed so strong they did glow. Aleron screamed so loudly that even Aerith could hear it. It was an anguished, animal noise…like some rabid creature fighting for its life against a deadly predator. Abruptly…Aleron's strength increased…and the groaning went out again. A tiny crack appeared in the doorway of the tube.

The console beeped angrily as a message came up.

**WARNING! MALFUNCTION IN CYLINDER 1! DOOR NOT SECURE!**

**RESULTING TRANSFER VIABILITY JEOPARDIZED!**

**ABORT? Y/N**

Maritza looked down to this and froze…her own strained face staring at it blankly. She neglected to tell Aerith as the clock went down to ten seconds.

"Krystea!" Aerith cried out defiantly one last time.

Aleron grit her teeth so much that they cracked. With one mighty effort…the door to the tube slid open a foot. The dark woman's eyes went up and out into the freedom beyond. Immediately…she lunged out part of the way, clearing her head and one shoulder. Her arm went out with it…and her hand wrapped around Aerith's throat. It immediately crushed inward, choking the woman. Aerith's eyes went wide again as she clutched for the iron grip. Aleron braced herself against the door frame and used her one remaining arm and body to force it to stay open. She was still struggling…but she managed to yank Aerith forward so that their foreheads practically touched. Her green gaze burned into her eyes so strongly it was as if she wanted to burn her soul out through them.

"…She doesn't live here anymore." She coldly sneered.

Then, angry and tired, Aleron simply threw Aerith away. The woman sailed back ten feet through the air before landing on the ground. It was hard, and she cried out again as she slid back along it a few additional feet before coming to a stop.

Aleron moved her other arm to the door and continued to push. The console protested loudly. The device below sparked with building electricity. Despite how far she had come, the dark woman now was having trouble. She was only very slowly pulling her body out…too slowly.

Maritza saw this…and turned back down to the console.

Five seconds left.

**ABORT? Y/N**

The scientist thought of Krystea…her beloved innocent child. And she also thought of that central cylinder opening…of seeing a horrible inhuman abomination coming out. She thought of it coming through dead…and then thought of it living…looking out through a vaguely human face at her… She was a monster now…but at least she would live as a humanoid…not as a mutated freak…constantly in pain and misery…misery that she brought on her…

Trembling and quivering, more scared now than she had ever been in her life…Maritza's finger began to rise and move toward the Y key.

Aerith grunted, and forced her head up. Dazed as she was, she saw Aleron wedged in the doorway, struggling to free herself. She saw how loud the machine was now…and remembered it all too well. It was just like the night she had seen Krystea there…seen the last few seconds ticking down and fearing the worst. It was all happening again. There was nothing left. She couldn't call a spell in time or strong enough. Maritza could do nothing. She thought of closing her eyes…not watching it happen…

Maritza's finger rested on top of the Y key…but she couldn't bring herself to depress it.

Aerith's eyes began to shut…hiding the horrible even behind darkness…

When she saw it.

Aerith's eyes opened up fully…and saw a flash of red suddenly streak by her vision. Maritza froze where she was, seeing it as well. As they both watched…something blocked their view of Aleron. It looked like a red cape flapping in the wind. But it came to a stop in front of the cylinder, and immediately took human form.

Aleron's green eyes widened as she saw the cape seemed to melt away and reveal something beneath it…a man. A pair of red, burning eyes slowly materialized, set inside a pale, dark, hard face topped with long black hair. His grim look came from beneath a red collar as he pointed a gun with three barrels against her forehead…point blank range.

In the last split second…Aleron caught a glimpse of a glowing red materia, seemingly fixed back together after being cracked, resting inside a slot on the side of the gun.

"I believe this is yours." Vincent Valentine coldly stated before pulling the trigger.

A flaming bullet erupted from the gun's barrel and impacted immediately against Aleron's skull. Even if she wasn't devoting most of her strength to holding the door open, she wouldn't have been able to withstand the sheer impact of a shot from that close. Her head was ripped backward and back into the tube. It dragged the rest of her body through with it. Even before she slammed against the back of the glass cylinder, the hydraulics already had forced the door back and slammed it shut once again.

**DOOR SECURE IN CYLINDER 1. WARNING ABORTED.**

**TIME TO TRANSFER: 0:01.**

The last thing Maritza did was rip her hand away from the keyboard as she saw the cylinder secure.

**TIME TO TRANSFER: 0:00.**

Aerith looked away, her brain still trying to process what all had happened, as the roar of the machine became deafening. The sound of electricity snapping through the air reverberated in her very being as a blinding light came from the machine. She wasn't able to see Vincent stagger back as well, trying to cover his eyes. As a result…he collapsed to the ground, for his injuries were scarcely old. On landing…he managed to drag himself back, but that was all he managed. Aerith couldn't worry about him or anyone else at the moment. She was too busy covering her eyes and ears, trying to withstand the sound of the machine for a few moments more.

Then, after a few seconds, it cut off.

**GENE SWAPPING EXPERIMENT SUCCESSFUL.**

Aerith continued to hold back for a moment. The lights vanished, and the roar slowly died down. The machine beneath the floor slowed as its job was completed. The Cetra then slowly peeled her arms and hands away from her eyes and ears. Uneasily and reluctantly…she began to pull her head up and out to look around. Before she could see anything, however, she heard a voice.

"Ms. Aerith!"

The Cetra turned her head to the source, and found herself looking in the same direction Vincent had come from. She was looking back up the catwalk again within a few moments. A pair of faces she had never expected to see were coming down the way.

"Denzel? Marlene?"

The two children continued to run down the catwalk until they reached the platform below. There, they stopped a moment and looked around. After all…things were a mess. Blood…bodies…damage in the floors…and now three smoking cylinders. Yet after that, they turned back to the Cetra. They quickly ran up to her. Marlene, on her part, immediately grabbed on and hugged her as soon as she was within range. Denzel looked happy to see her as well, but he kept his distance…being a "guy thing" and all that. Aerith, in response, simply looked over them both in bewilderment.

"What in the world are you two doing here?"

"When we were moving through the Dome, Vincent found us." Denzel replied. "He told us to stick with him and he'd take us to you and everyone else. I had to actually help him walk a bit for a little while."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Marlene said as she continued to hug the Cetra. "I thought you were in trouble when I saw Princess Guard lying on the ground…" At that, however, the girl seemed to realize something. She suddenly broke off and pulled back from the woman. "Oh yeah! I left it up there! I'll go get it for you!" With that, the girl quickly rose back to her feet, and turned and began to run back to the catwalk.

Aerith felt like telling Denzel that what he said hadn't even begun to answer her question, and she was moments from asking him why he was moving through the Dome in the first place…or how he was even here. But before she could say another word, she heard a hiss from in front of her. On hearing that, both she and Denzel turned and looked to the cylinders that made up most of the platform.

Each cylinder was filled with white smoke. However, the glass doors were now sliding open. The smoke that was within was released, and began to slowly trail out. The electric generators slowly ceased all together. After that, there was silence. All three cylinders slowly leaked out their smoke, but nothing move in any of them. And there was no way to see what was in any of them either. There was still too much blocking her vision.

Denzel looked to this uncertainly, and turned back to the Cetra. "What's going on?"

Aerith didn't look back to him. She turned and looked to the console. "Marit-"

Aerith cut herself off when her eyes rested on it. No one was there. The console had been abandoned. Puzzled, the woman turned and began to look around the area. Yet there was nothing. Her container was still there, but other than that there was no sign she had ever been in the room at all. No doors were shutting. No echoing was going out. Nothing. The Cetra was astonished. How had she managed to slip away? Yet she began to realize that there were plenty of opportunities. She had been hiding herself for some time, and been distracted by the kids.

Soon, however, she forgot about Maritza. Her attention turned back to the central cylinder.

The woman swallowed once, but then formed a more resolute look.

"Denzel…wait here."

The boy turned to Aerith with a puzzled look, but the Cetra didn't look back to him. With some difficulty, she slowly put her legs beneath her and pushed up. Once she got to her feet, she began to slowly walk toward the central cylinder. All of her attention stayed focused on it. She didn't even look to Vincent, who currently was conscious but lying still, seeming to still be recovering from the strain he had just put his body through. However, the man preferred that Aerith go on ahead anyway. That was, after all, the main reason he had come here. As soon as Aerith had passed him, he brought his flesh and blood hand down and grasped his side, where he had been stabbed. Stiffly, he began to pull himself up into a seated position.

As for Aerith, she was nearly to the central cylinder. The smoke was very faded now. She turned and looked to the first cylinder. Nothing was there. She turned and looked to the other. If there was something, it was still molded in the bottom. Then she looked back to the third. The bottom was deeper here…but she could see nothing standing. Whatever had come through had to be at the bottom.

The Cetra swallowed again, a dozen fears running through her head, and praying that they didn't come true. She kept her eyes up in the air as she closed the last bit of distance, and stopped at the edge of the cylinder. Vincent, by now, was grunting as he forced himself to put his legs beneath him. Marlene had gone back down to Denzel, now bearing Princess Guard, but both of them held and watched. Slowly, Aerith turned her head down and looked at the bottom of the cylinder.

There was something there.

The skin was as white as the snow, looking like it had never touched dawn. It was without flaw or wrinkle anywhere, looking like it was baby flesh. There were no fingernails or hair anywhere on the body. The muscles were lean…unused and untested. However…the hairless white body was also female…and human. Her eyes were closed, and she lay limp and sprawled out on the bottom of the cylinder. Aerith couldn't tell if she was breathing through the clearing mist.

The Cetra swallowed once, but then stepped into the central cylinder herself. She bent down next to the body and kneeled. She pulled her up and propped her head on her lap, and then put her arms around her head and shoulders. The skin was cold and clammy…but she saw breathing and felt a pulse. Aerith bent down next to her head.

"…Krystea." She whispered.

No response.

"Krystea." A bit louder.

The lips moved ever so slightly. The eyelids parted…revealing white cornea for a moment. Then they opened a bit more, and Aerith saw the retinas and pupils.

They were perfectly round, and had a soft, natural green color…just like Aerith's.

The woman seemed blind for a moment, or catatonic. She was staring ahead blankly, not seeming to see or recognize anything. Then…her eyes flickered once over to who was holding her. They stared just as blankly at her for a moment. Aerith stared back showing nothing.

The lips pursed as the woman swallowed. Her eyelids slowly shut and opened again.

Words came out in a breathless whisper.

"…I'm so sorry, Aerith… I couldn't stop her…"

Yet on hearing this, Aerith felt her heart surge in her chest, filling her with more happiness than she had felt in a long time. Despite her own injuries and weakness, the Cetra pulled the limp Krystea up and propped her head over her shoulder. Then she embraced her fiercely. She kissed her cheeks again and again, until the cold flesh began to grow warm again. She hugged her tightly until she could feel the blood beginning to rush out again.

"It's alright now…everything's alright…" She reassured her. "You're back."

"I did…so many bad things…"

"Shh…don't talk about it. It's over. Just like a bad dream."

A pause for a moment. Krystea couldn't even move her arms. It was as if she had just been literally born again…her body so fresh and new that she could barely use it. Even her brain was weak and unused.

"I…missed you." Krystea finally said.

"I did too." Aerith answered with a smile.

The two continued to hold for a long time. Aerith wanted to hang onto her until she was strong enough to move again…until her hair and nails grew back…until she was just the way she remembered her. But she didn't mind her as she was now…because it was her. Aleron was gone. Krystea remained.

Eventually, however, Vincent managed to limp over to them. Once there, he balanced himself against the cylinder and looked down on them. Krystea slowly managed to turn her eyes upward and look at him. He stared back simply.

As best as she could, Krystea smiled.

"You came for me."

Very mildly, Aerith saw him actually smile back.

"…I'll always come for my little sister."

The Cetra was surprised, although she barely showed it. She was too happy right now. She looked to Krystea and up to Vincent again, and saw that the man was actually answering her affectionate look with his own. Once again, he was doing nothing to refute Krystea's idea that she was his sister. He was actually encouraging it. Aerith didn't know what to think of it. Was this what he had been talking about earlier? Did it have something to do with why he had changed so much?

This happy fancy, however, was suddenly interrupted.

Marlene suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Seeing this, both Vincent and Aerith snapped their heads around. Krystea's own look became distressed slightly, but she was too weak to do much more than that. Holding her tightly against her, Aerith, despite her bad leg, found the strength inside her to force her body up and to her feet while holding onto her. Vincent, despite his own weakened condition, reached out and assisted her somewhat, helping to lift her over the edge of the cylinder and out again. Ahead of them, they saw Marlene and Denzel. The girl was stricken with terror, cringing and frozen in fear. The boy himself looked terrified, but he was forcing himself to be brave. He put himself in front of Marlene…although he could do little more than that. Moments later, both were out of the tube, and turned their heads in the direction the children were looking.

Aerith gasped and nearly dropped Krystea.

"Oh god…" Vincent said on looking at the thing.

A hideous, dripping, mass of veins, arteries, ligaments, nerves, and God knew what else had formed a twisted, multifingered limb. It was extending from the third cylinder before slapping itself on the ground with a sickening juicy sound. It continued to dribble bits of fat and flesh along with blood as it dragged something along with it…out of the second cylinder. It looked like some horrible blob made up of ground up entrails and material. Bones stuck out in weird shapes and angles from all sides. With a ripping noise…what looked like an assymetrical limb in regards to the first dropped from the other side of the blob. That was before it shifted the front of itself over to look at the three in the main cylinder.

When that happened…some inner mass seemed to rip itself out of the top. It looked like some horrid, malformed skull, with jagged teeth and one eye much smaller than the other. Its jaw was as large as a horse's as twisted lips began to form over it. Veins and nerves stretched out fat until it had some bloody parody of a human face. Silver hair…no longer fine and smooth but ragged and fur-like sprouted out from the scalp…as well as the rest of the "shoulders" and "back" of the hideous monster. Lastly…two pale, dead eyeballs popped out from within the body and planted themselves in the eye sockets. One had two pupils. The other was thin and multicolored. Both focused on the three.

It cracked open its mouth…and spat out bits of flesh and teeth as it spoke in a wet, horrible voice.

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU CETRA BITCH? I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"_

The three were petrified. Even Krystea could see that thing well enough. However, on hearing it…she suddenly went rigid in Aerith's arms. She had seen this monster before…had been inside it…and been hearing it torture her and torment her endlessly for months. With what little strength she had left, she tried to pull herself away from it in Aerith's grasp. As for the Cetra, she was immobilized in terror. She had no weapons left, and she couldn't cast a spell holding onto Krystea…assuming it would do any good. Vincent, on his part, could barely stand, and had no bullets left anyway. The fire materia had been put back together just for that shot. It was broken again.

The thing lurched toward them, dragging its wet bulk behind it. It shifted its jaw once…and then opened it wide. A hole large enough to fit a beach volleyball inside was revealed…and the throat was lined with teeth and tongues…each one flickering on little stalks…

Then…suddenly…the mouth exploded into an eruption of blood, followed by an ignition into flame.

Aerith, Krystea, Vincent, Denzel, and Marlene immediately reacted in surprise as they saw some sort of flaming bullet erupt inside the thing's head. Immediately, it threw its skull back and screamed. As it did, fire lashed out from its mouth. Flames moved to its eyeballs and began to roast them inside its skull. Two more eruptions of blood soon followed further down its body. Fire came up in its wake as well. The flames soon spread over the creature's body, seeming to eagerly lap up the juicy flesh. After all…a lot of it was fat, which served to only ignite more.

The creature thrashed about some, making Aerith and Vincent drag Krystea away. But it lacked the muscles or skeleton to move much. It only spread the flames. Soon it was engulfed. It turned its head to the sky and screeched, but it could barely make any real sound with its bad vocal cords. It kicked about a bit more, struggling to make itself move or react within the fire. Yet it wasn't enough. Finally…its head faltered and sank to the ground. Its limbs went limp, and it sank into a pile. As it slowly oozed out, the fire continued to roast and consume it. It was dead.

The five were flabbergasted. How had that just happened? Slowly, they turned their heads to try and see where the shots had come from. When they did, they looked back to the console.

Panting, sore, but holding her pistol out in front of her and aimed at the burning mutant, was Elena.

"I wanted to shoot that bitch dead for months." She gasped.


	78. The Life And Death Of Ragnamut

_14 Minutes Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Ragnar moved slowly through the pipe towers. His feet clicked softly as he moved across the ground. It was dim here…but not perfectly dark. Ragnarok still flickered slightly. He had it at his side, but not in front of him at the moment. Every so often, a drop of sweat would roll off the end of his nose and strike the ground, creating a noise so soft that he knew only he and Sephiroth could hear it. His eyes were wide, and scanned his surroundings slowly, looking for the slightest item out of place.

He was far from Cloud now. It was just him, walking through this black forest of pipes. His eyes saw nothing, so he relied mostly on his heat vision. He could see little other than a few pipes active with hot waste, water, or steam. He could smell and hear nothing. However, he had a feeling that Sephiroth was near and was watching him. Once again…he was being played with. Sephiroth wanted him to feel fear…despair. He wanted him to feel as helpless and weak as he had last time. He knew he'd come eventually however. And he knew he wouldn't strike him from behind. Like he said…he wanted him to suffer.

The youth took another tentative step forward, putting out another click so soft only he could hear it…

Very slightly…he heard another sound on top of it.

_There._

Ragnar spun around and brought Ragnarok up…just in time to intercept Masamune. There he was, towering over and gazing at him like the devil himself. His eyes burned into him. Suddenly, he advanced. He swung his blade down on him four times with hammering blows. The male Cetra quickly backed up and intercepted each one. They hadn't gotten any less painful, but he had rested a bit…and so he withstood them. Each strike sent sparks out to illuminate the entire chamber.

Sephiroth locked blades for the fifth strike. Ragnar planted his feet and gnashed his teeth. The dark man, on the other hand, barely looked tried. Twisting as hard as he could, Ragnar forced the Masamune down to one side…striking the ground and cutting up metal and concrete. Sephiroth brought his blade back up just as hard though…threatening to wrest his sword from his grasp. So Ragnar quickly pushed in the same direction instead, smashing his blade down on the ground again. This time, he leapt back to get some distance between them.

Sephiroth quickly moved in again. His blade slashed against Ragnar twice overhead, once from below, and then once overhead again. Moving as fast as he could, Ragnar deflected each hit, sweat flying from his body. After these hits, however, he was moving too fast and strong for Ragnar to keep countering. Sephiroth's next swipe went for his head, and he had to quickly dodge to one side. The blade struck the ground again, and cut up another rift of metal and stone. Ragnar raised his blade and blocked two more blows…but again the dark man was moving too fast. He soon had to dodge his sword again as it came from the opposite side.

When Sephiroth raised his blade again, Ragnar tried a pair of offensive blows, trying to get him off guard. They did little good. Sephiroth blocked both, and then their swords locked once again. Ragnar shed more sweat and spittle as he struggled to hold back the dark man. Sephiroth, on his part, kept his smile. He had smiled this entire battle…not encountering anything to make him cease. Ragnar struggled with him for a moment…but this time Sephiroth seemed bored with pretending to grapple. He simply threw Ragnar off of him, casting him away about eight feet. As he did, however, he sliced out with Masamune one more time…turning more of his torso clothing into rags…and drawing more blood.

Ragnar collided with the ground a second later, gritting his teeth in his latest bit of pain. He was going to cry out again…but he forced himself not to. One…he wouldn't give Sephiroth the satisfaction. Two…he didn't want Aerith, wherever she was, to know what was going on. His hair was totally soaked at this point, and so were the wet rags he still wore on his torso. He could feel sweat running into his wounds again, and they stung. Yet tired as he was…he huffed again and rolled back to his feet. He shot up into a standing position once more.

Sephiroth hadn't bothered moving. He kept the Masamune out and pointed at him, but he didn't take another step.

"Haven't we been here before, little boy?" He calmly addressed him. "Did my last attack on you damage your short term memory? You're about to die again…exactly like last time. I'll give this to you. It seems that my running you Cetra through the heart is a rather ineffective way of keeping you dead."

Ragnar held Ragnarok in front of him again, ready for another assault. His face was turned into a frown, and he kept his eyes on the dark warrior.

"You were the best this world could do." Sephiroth went on. "Trained by espers…entrusted with their blade…one of the Cetra himself…" The man trailed off after this.

After a pause, he snorted.

"How pathetic."

Ragnar didn't show any emotional change. Yet now, he realized, was time. He had nothing to gain by making Sephiroth wait any longer, and he had made the dark man firmly believe he could beat him as easily as before. Once again, he wasn't sure if this would be enough. He wasn't even sure how much power he would gain. Yet he had to do it…and hope that he really did catch the man off guard this time.

_Master…I _really_ need your help on this one._

Abruptly, Ragnar spun Ragnarok around and embedded it into the floor. He dropped out of ready stance and stood straight and tall.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you're giving up?"

Ragnar reached up and seized his shoulder. With one sharp tug, he ripped the rags that were there, and tore all the others on his chest. Soon he flung the entire remains of his shirt off, and cast it aside. His own eyes burned as he went from a frown to a challenging smile.

"This means I'm through warming up."

The dark man stared back, not losing his smile. However, his eyebrow now quirked slightly.

"Oh really?"

Ragnar balled his hands into fists, lowered his head, and focused his gaze on the ground. Once that was done…he reached deep inside his own spirit and flesh. It didn't take as long as he thought. Bahamut's presence was very strong…far stronger than he was. It was right there, standing around and waiting for this moment. With his improved mentality, it took no time at all to dip himself into the store…and bring it out.

The youth's teeth suddenly grit. His hands tightened…and he began to grunt. As he did…he felt warm all over. His muscle fibers itched, and his skin seemed to crawl on him. The power of the Cetra within him suddenly increased…so much that he couldn't hold it back initially. Suddenly the air began to ripple around him as his fire power started to leak out. It soon began to form colors as well as the heat built around him.

Sephiroth's smile faded slightly.

As Ragnar tightened his teeth further…the veins and ligaments in his neck began to strain. His eyes, glowing with new power, began to turn oval. They continued to burn brighter as he focused. Before Sephiroth's eyes…Ragnar's skin began to stretch. That was because the muscles beneath it were getting larger…more defined than before. Before he had still been slender though his muscles were strong. Now he was growing to an average build as they increased all around him. While this happened…each one of his cuts instantly sealed up. He didn't have to wait a minute any longer. The new power that coursed through his veins increased his regeneration abilities, healing him instantly.

Sephiroth's smile faded completely.

Ragnar felt Bahamut's memories more clearly now. He could sense his presence much greater. He could almost hear him talking within his brain. The aura around him flared again…and the heat did turn into a weak flame surrounding him. His eyes really were glowing now…beginning to turn blue like the one whose power they obtained strength from. The roots of his hair began to turn white. His muscles were now very large and well defined. The new power that Ragnar felt…it made his old body seem like nothing. He felt at least five times as strong now. His brain felt like it had been soaked in lubricant…as fast as he could think. The slightest thought of moving made his body respond strongly.

Brimming with this new strength, Ragnar's eyes looked up and locked with Sephiroth's.

The dark man barely reacted in time.

Like a flash of light…Ragnar was on him. He had barely seen him take up his sword…which now ignited with a dazzling glow…before he attacked. Sephiroth actually found himself moving back as fast as he could…yet quickly as he moved he still felt his head snap to one side from Ragnar's blade slicing out and knocking it.

Blood flowed from a long cut across his cheek.

A thousandth of a second slower…and Ragnar would have taken off the top of his head.

The dark man snapped back, face genuinely amazed now…but didn't have time to stare. Ragnar was attacking again. The youth was striking at him savagely, whipping up what looked like a solar storm around him as he beat on the Jenova mutant with his sword. A flurry of strikes were unleashed upon Sephiroth, which he soon found himself hard pressed to counter. He couldn't believe it. He had left an after image before when he dodged Cloud, so he hadn't had to actually take his hits. Yet now…Ragnar was attacking him as if he was in a permenant state of Omnislash. To keep up with him, he actually had to hover in the air. Yet Ragnar seemed to almost hover himself as he advanced just as quickly, face full of fury and passion as he beat away at Sephiroth again and again.

Sephiroth deflected one hit aimed for his head. Without even seeming to move, Ragnar was below, slashing him from beneath. He quickly stopped that one as well. Ragnar launched another chop from the side, and Sephiroth actually felt himself strain his muscles to block it. Three more hits came, each one from another wild side, each one Sephiroth had to struggle to deflect. Yet after the sixth…Ragnar suddenly stepped back. Sephiroth barely had time to see it…before he noticed that he was lunging at him with blade extended. Quickly, the man moved to the side, gritting his own teeth now, and brought his blade down on top of Ragnarok…bringing it down to his side.

It hardly seemed his blade had connected with Ragnar's when the youth appeared to rematerialize next to his head…smashing the heel of his foot into it.

For the first time that fight…Sephiroth was ripped off of his feet and flung backward.

The dark man's eyes were wide in surprise as he went flying back…but then they focused and turned furious once again. He swung himself down and planted his legs. Moments later…Ragnar came rushing at him again. He blocked his first strike…but the youth moved with lightning speed away again, and came in from another side. Sephiroth struck this down as well. The youth tried again, and once more he deflected it. It wasn't easy anymore, but he was keeping him off. And now that he had a second to catch his breath…Sephiroth watched the youth more closely. He watched him as he attempted to dart out and come at him again.

He didn't block this time. Instead…he stuck the point of Masamune out blade first. He intended for Ragnar to run on it. However, it seemed his enemy's senses had improved as well. He saw it and shifted to one side. Masamune sliced open the edge of his abdomen instead. He pulled away…and Sephiroth soon saw he had more tricks than that. The blade had hardly left his skin when he saw it seal up again, leaving no injury in its wake.

Sephiroth didn't dwell on this. Instead, he quickly leapt into the air, letting his flight powers take him away. Ragnar shot his head up to him, teeth still grit and furious. Then…to Sephiroth's surprise, he actually ran and flung himself at a nearby pipe. At the last moment, he jumped and leapt into it. Yet rather than grab it, he simply kicked off from the pipe and leapt again, straight for the rising dark man. He was amazed that he had to suddenly bring Masamune down to deflect him again. Yet no sooner had Ragnar broke out of the block and began to sail down…then he seemed to direct himself to another pipe. Sephiroth was amazed. He had planned to knock the boy back to the ground to keep him from doing this. However, the youth seemed to have mild levitation abilities of his own. As soon as he hit the next pipe, he launched himself off again, higher this time, and swept at Sephiroth again.

This strange sort of dance continued. Ragnar leapt around the pipes like a flea, constantly launching himself back off and at Sephiroth again. The dark man actually had to move…for Ragnar was throwing himself at him from different angles too if he stood still. It looked like some strange game…Sephiroth flying through the air and striking down Ragnar's golden form again and again, only to have to hit it back as soon as it bounced off something and flew again. The sound of swords ran through the air.

Yet it didn't last. As Ragnar came up to strike again, Sephiroth swung down with his blade hard to smack his sword away, but he didn't stop there. The dark man swung himself around in a somersault in midair, and came at Ragnar with the heel of one of his feet extended. The blow smashed against Ragnar's head and sent him groundward again…yet it only drew a small amount of blood and a bruise rather than fracturing his skull. The man shot after him of course…but Bahamut had been knocked around enough in his life to know how to right oneself even when falling. He snapped out of it and intercepted Sephiroth's strike as the two met again. For a few moments of free fall, the two spiraled around each other as their blades dueled.

Finally the time came to hit the ground. Moments before touching down, Sephiroth used his flight power to pull away and leap back. Ragnar did the same, only he did touch down before he went away. Shortly thereafter, however, both sprung back and went to each other again. They both planted their feet and clashed their swords. One overhead strike…one below…and three more overhead. Each clash was deafening to a normal human. The metal around them ringed with the ferocity of each hit.

At last, Ragnar swung his blade down on top of the dark man again. The Masamune came up and intercepted, and the two locked. Both dug their feet into the ground and stretched their muscles, and both of their blades quivered as they ground into a clash. Ragnar's face was rather sweaty at this point, and he was turning red from the amount of effort he was putting into this. Now he pushed even more out. Sephiroth, naturally, wasn't sweating or red at all…but his own teeth were clenched, and his smile was gone. Now, his own eyes blazed at Ragnar as the two locked into their life-or-death struggle. Both of them gave grunts as the clash went on.

Ragnar focused himself firmly against Sephiroth, meeting his own burning green gaze with his dark one. The first tip of his blade hovered just above the man's head about two inches. He looked at that too, and struggled to make the distance close. It looked like this was it. Both of them were putting out everything they had. Now he had to prove he was the stronger…that he had enough to overwhelm Sephiroth even at his maximum. The youth swore to himself that he would not fail, and with that he ignored his strain and growing pain, and just kept pushing for all he was worth.

It seemed they were at this for a full minute with neither side giving. Ragnar focused on pushing more every few seconds, but other than making their blades quiver nothing happened. Sephiroth's teeth continued to clench. His gaze burned with more ferocity, accenting his power. Ragnar kept an eye on him…waiting for him to crack…waiting to end this once and for all.

Then…very suddenly…Sephiroth's blade became solid.

The dark man stopped quivering all together.

Ragnar looked up to this…and then saw the tip of his blade slowly but steadily being pushed away. On seeing this…the youth's face went aghast with shock.

_Impossible…_

But it was happening. He hadn't lost any strength. He was still pushing full force. Yet now…he was very calmly being pushed back. It couldn't be true. Even Bahamut couldn't believe it.

Yet as his look, growing fearful, turned back to the evil man's face…he received another surprise.

Sephiroth's calm smile had returned.

"I'm sorry…did you think you were winning?"

Ragnar only felt the bones in his nose get crushed and blood gush out from the bottom of them. His two front teeth were knocked partly inward, and blood came from his gums. Other than that…nothing. He never saw his sword swept aside. He never saw Sephiroth return Masamune to his hip. And he definitely didn't see him ball his hand into a fist and smash him in the face. He had sailed a hundred feet away before he even began to realize what happened. That was when his body ripped through the first large pipe, the force propelling him far stronger than the metal. He ripped through two more, each one making him lose some force, before smashing into a much more solid wall. After leaving a heavy indentation, his body flopped off and smacked face first against the ground.

The youth stiffened…and then slowly put his hand out in front of him to start pushing himself back up. Yet even as he did so, and began to watch the blood slowly drip out of his nose, he saw just at the top of his vision a pair of black boots slowly come down and rest. Somewhat slower than he would have liked, Ragnar raised his eyes and looked up in front of him. There he stood…having caught up with him already, and looking perfectly calm.

Ragnar couldn't help but gape at him from his inferior position.

"I apologize." Sephiroth coolly stated. "I was determined to defeat you with only using half of my total power. But eventually, I saw that I was getting nowhere. It would have taken hours to beat you with that. You surprise me. I didn't think you could possibly force me to use any more than that."

The young general couldn't help but feel his body quiver as fear sank into his stomach. He couldn't believe it. He heard what Sephiroth had just said…

_Half...?_

While he thought he was pushing the Jenova mutant to his limit, he had only been making him use an average amount of strength. Even Bahamut was in total disbelief. He heard his personality within him asking what this monster was made of. Even if Sephiroth had stood his ground against Neo Bahamut…the esper realized that he would have been defeated by the level the man was using at the moment. And yet…he could go even stronger than that. He knew he wasn't lying.

And with even Bahamut now filling with fear and desperation…the youth himself only began to shudder more as his sweat turned cold.

"You can die with a bit more pride now. You clearly aren't as useless as I first anticipated." Sephiroth went on. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are a fool. You thought I was simply uttering idle boasts and showing off when I smiled throughout our battles. It never crossed your mind that I was smiling because no matter how many times you increased your power, I was still far above you. You should have taken my advice and ran and hid. I might have at least considered you prudent then. I told you once before, boy…"

Not even seeing it happen…Masamune was suddenly up and pointed in between Ragnar's eyes.

"I am Death…and you can't kill Death."

This was it. It was all over. Everything he had done had been useless. All of their attacks had failed. There was no way to stop him now. That meant that the world was doomed…that Aerith and his friends were doomed…

Yet even as he thought this…Bahamut within him made him remember something from their last meeting.

_Take this as your 'trump card'. You can fuse yourself to my energy as Rydia did before you. Fuse yourself normally and your power will grow even greater than what you will be after the junction. Fuse yourself totally…and your body will become even mightier than that. But know also this…your flesh will be too weak to handle that level of power for long. Do not do it unless you have no other choice._

Ragnar had a greater grasp of what that meant now that he was one with Bahamut. Esper bodies were designed to be able to channel and manipulate inconceivable amounts of power. Human bodies, on the other hand, burned out far easier. If the body simply reached a temperature less than ten degrees higher than normal, the brain would die. Muscles could be ripped and torn. Limbs could be flung so violently that bones could be broken. In this particular case…Ragnar knew that his body could literally explode.

_Then again…this is a time in which I have no other choice._

_Better to blow myself up then let him do it._

Sephiroth saw as Ragnar's face suddenly became less fearful. His own smile faltered slightly at this. Obviously, he realized that the youth had something more to unleash. That only seemed to irritate him. He drove his blade forward, meaning to pierce Ragnar's head in such a way as to be painful, yet not kill him until he tortured the youth further…

However, Ragnar reacted first. He had expected this. Using the maximum of his current level of power, he swung his blade up and around and smacked Masamune away. At the same time, he sprung up and into a backflip, whirling backward and putting distance between himself and Sephiroth. He landed on his feet a moment later, placed both hands on his blade, and lowered it to the ground. He meant to do this to focus.

Yet Sephiroth wasn't waiting like last time. He immediately shot for the youth with his blade up and out. Ragnar quickly had to raise his own sword to intercept it. The two locked again. This time, however…Sephiroth was putting out more at the get-go. Ragnarok soon began to quiver and buckle, and slowly started to lower in the wake of the power… The Masamune started to near Ragnar's head again.

The dark man looked to his opponent's face. For a moment, he saw him gritting his teeth and struggling. Sweat continued to pour down the sides of his head, and he glared at his own blade with the intensity of one fighting for his life.

Yet then…he looked up and to Sephiroth's own eyes.

Immediately…Ragnar's turned into some new color…a mixture of pure blue and burning green.

The dark man's smile vanished again on seeing this strange reaction. Moments later…to his surprise…his own gloves and cape ignited into flame. He looked down, once more stunned, and saw the cause. Ragnar's aura was blazing again…and now it was as if the youth himself was truly wrapped in flame. Yet his blue-green eyes continued to blaze from within the fire as he started to change again.

His muscles didn't necessarily get that much larger…but his skin began to stretch…as if something was deep underneath it and threatening to rip it off. Ragnar started to grunt and strain…not from the sword but from what was going on inside him. This increase was hurting him. Points began to raise out from underneath his elbows and shoulders. The tips of his fingers did the same. As his teeth gnashed…Sephiroth almost saw them all start to grow blade-like tips. His brow surged forward…and the white roots of his hair moved down the rest of them…beginning to lengthen the hair once that was done.

Ragnar's grunt suddenly deepened…turning into a bestial growl. When that happened…his skin suddenly ripped in the previous places. What looked like a dark-blue scaly spur erupted from his shoulders and elbows. His pants tore, as ones over his knees extended as well. Another erupted from his eyebrow, leaving a dragon-like crest across it. The ends of his fingers turned into talons. His hair, now pure white, continued to extend until it was halfway down his back. Through it all, the flames continued to burn.

Slowly…Ragnar's blade began to stop quivering and became solid. An instant later…and the Masamune began to quiver instead…and be pushed back.

Sephiroth saw this…and now his confidence disappeared. His face was in genuine surprise now. He looked to the swords moving, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. Then he looked back up to the man in front of him. The fire died now, but the new person beneath remained. As he saw him…saw the white hair…the blueness of the eyes…the scales now erupting from the soft flesh…he saw and understood.

"He's…inside you…"

The new being smiled. When he spoke…he heard both Ragnar's voice and something far deeper and more powerful within it.

_"I hope _you_ remember, Sephiroth…how I vowed to destroy you."_

The dark man grit his teeth…as a rare emotion, anger, began to fill his eyes. He looked down to himself again, and began to put out more effort. Soon he was straining his muscles again like last time. However…none of that seemed to matter. What Ragnar had turned into continued to push against him, and continued to gain ground. Sephiroth now was the only one giving off flames…his entire black cape and coat engulfed in them as the fire spread. He didn't seem to notice…but it made him look far the lesser of the two. He looked back up in disbelief…yet the thing continued to push. He struggled to brace himself…yet when he did so he merely felt his knees begin to bend…

Now, the dark man lost all confidence and coolness. His eyes blazed again. His pupils narrowed into slits. But now, his corneas seemed to vanish…turning black. That left green flames for eyes, which blazed through the darkness. The air suddenly began to turn cold around both of them again. The lights turned dimmer. A wind felt like it was whipping up around them, although down here there was no source. It cast up the debris on the ground and flung it in a circle around the two. In a flash, the flames on Sephiroth died. In another instant, the remains of his gloves and coat turned into what seemed like dead skin, and both fell off. The man's own bare torso was left behind.

Sephiroth's knees straightened again…and soon the thing's blade was quivering too as both locked. Yet that was all. The man looked down, and his anger gave way to more surprise. He couldn't force him back. He was holding out against him...nothing more. Despite all of his power…power that he believed had no possible equal in the whole of Gaia…the boy was holding him back. He looked back up…and his hate doubled twofold against the person before him.

Abruptly…using all of their speed and power…both men broke off at the same time and aimed to take off the other's head. However…both of their heightened senses saw this, and both pulled back to try to avoid the other's blow while lashing out with their own strikes. A blast of wind blew in both directions from their swipes…and then died again as both flew back away from each other and touched down on the ground. Both snapped back up into ready position soon after, and aimed their blades at one another at a further distance. Both of their eyes blazed with killer intent.

Sephiroth watched…and saw a cut across the side of Ragnar's neck slowly begin to bleed.

As for the new creature, it saw the same on Sephiroth's own neck.

This time…the blood flowed freely.

Both personalities within the new creature smiled…knowing they had finally done it. Now, both Bahamut and Ragnar were clear within the new creature's brain. Hence…you could really term the new creature as "Ragnamut". Yet the blood meant they had finally earned a small victory. Sephiroth had unlimited energy, which meant he would never tire. It also meant that so long as he had a store of power within him, he could heal from any injury. Yet now, the cut remained against his neck and continued to bleed. That meant that Sephiroth was now devoting all of his power to battle. He had none in reserve to spend on healing. He had to use all to replace what he was using to maintain this level of strength and speed. His body was being strained to the limit. Now…not only would he retain all damage, but even fighting at this level would cause him pain.

Unfortunately…he…they…realized that the same applied to him. What was worse was that while Sephiroth could maintain his peak performance unless his body was damaged, his own was burning out all the time. Just holding Sephiroth back had been agony on his limbs. Standing here was killing his feet. If they both fought each other like this, he would have to pray that Sephiroth would lose the ability to keep fighting before he did. He could sense they were so close to each other at this point that this wasn't likely. The only other option was to hope that he could get a fatal strike in. Though the odds were much better for victory now than they had been the entire fight…they were still slim.

_Well…standing around here won't help anything._

_Let's go._

With that, Ragnamut leapt into the air and lunged for Sephiroth. The Jenova mutant himself immediately leapt up and did the same. Their blades collided in midair…showering the world below not only with light, but also with blasts of heat and cold from their respective entity.

Both warriors began to go into the sky now. Yet now, Ragnamut soared into the air along with Sephiroth. Their blades clashed into each other again and again, sending out blasts of light and shockwaves that indented and crushed the pipes around them. They continued to circle all the way to the ceiling…before both of them, hardly seeming to notice their environment around each other due to their fight, punched right through into the above area. Beneath there was nothing but a mako pit…and soon boiling waste was raining down on both of them. And yet…they continued to ascend and passed through it, stopping only when they couldn't see each other in the midst of the material.

Ragnamut raised a bit higher until he punched through the waste. It burned…but not nearly as much as it would have done if he had been human…and not as much as his body burned from strain. On coming out, he expected to see Sephiroth right in front of him as well, and the battle to be renewed. Instead he saw nothing. Yet he sensed something…and it was coming from behind.

A moment later, Ragnamut flipped in midair…just as Sephiroth came shooting out of the mako himself and sliced at him from behind. However, due to Ragnamut's flip, he hit only air. Yet the man wasn't stopping…and soon flew above and next to him while he was still upside down in space. He slashed at him again, and Ragnamut barely put his blade in front of him in time. As such…his whole body ached on intercepting the blow, flinging him back and away from the mako pit onto the metal platforms on the side. He didn't smash this time, but instead spun himself back to regular orientation and folded his hands and legs behind him to intercept the wall.

Again, he had to move quickly as he shifted to avoid Sephiroth's stab…no longer for pain but to kill him. He barely made it out…letting him slice into his side as he came free. This cut was deeper…and the blood seemed to be forced out of the wound by his new power. However…it wasn't fatal. The Masamune slid easily into the metal behind Ragnamut after touching his flesh…and Sephiroth proceeded to rip it out again, cutting through more steam pipes and cables, as he struggled to slash at Ragnamut from the side. Yet despite his pain, Ragnamut now had two consciousnesses inside him. One of them managed to make him twist down in a split/crouch, letting Sephiroth's sword cut an inch off of a few hairs…but also letting him strike out with Ragnarok. The black fabric over Sephiroth's top left leg was shredded…as was the skin and a bit of muscle underneath it.

Ignoring their pain, both men charged at each other again. Their blades locked, and the resulting collision forced mako in the pit nearby to be flung up and out. As it touched the metal on the opposite side, it immediately began to burn it away. Neither man noticed. Ragnamut advanced, striking at him with two slices at either shoulder. Sephiroth actually had to back up from this power, but he deflected both blows none the less. Ragnamut finished with an overhead chop. Sephiroth took this as well, but also twisted to allow it to be deflected to the side. With that, he ran forward and smashed his elbow into Ragnamut's face. Already dazzled from the amount of power he had, the fusion was even more unbalanced after that blow, and his charge was stopped as he staggered backward. Sephiroth advanced next, using the length of his blade to engage in stabbing slices, trying to both cut the man and stab him. Ragnamut backed up as well, however, recovering much faster than Sephiroth wanted. Though his nose bled even more now, he twisted his sword around and deflected each strike. After a few, he abruptly dodged to the side of one thrust and smashed his blade down on Masamune, deflecting it downward. Just like before when Cloud had been on his feet, he spun in with Ragnarok extended and closed the distance in an attempt to slash Sephiroth. The dark man managed to pull his weapon up and block…but this time he had to strain to do it. Once more their blades locked. Once more both grunted and pushed against each other. Ragnamut suddenly surged and threw Sephiroth's sword down against the catwalk railing. Sephiroth tightened his muscles and pushed back, shoving both of their swords into the metal wall opposite them. Abruptly, they broke and clashed with each other again. Sephiroth ripped his sword back faster, and aimed a slash for Ragnamut's head. The man dodged, and then quickly swiped at Sephiroth again from the side. This too was blocked…before Ragnamut tried to slash at Sephiroth's own head in a similar way as the dark man had. He too dodged, and the two locked swords again. Both of their blades were twisted down…and both grunted and struggled to hold the other back. Then, with a mighty yell, both twisted their swords up and in as hard as they could. Neither managed their desired result…but as they ripped up they both yelled in pain as they cut large slashes across each other's chest.

Sephiroth recovered first, and brought his blade down on Ragnamut as fast as he could. The fusion, however, used his power to make him leap back and cleared it easily. As soon as he leapt back and touched the ground, he fired off again and rushed for Sephiroth with sword ready to slice. In response, the dark man waited for him to near…and then leapt into the air at the last moment. Yet he didn't run away either. Instead…he drove his body forward with incredible power…and smashed both of his feet into Ragnamut's face. The power was so great that his body was ripped out of the air, against the floor, and punched through it. As a storm of debris and metal was cast about them, both men broke their way through the steel flooring again…tearing through countless pipes and lines, surrounding themselves in a deluge of scrap… They soon were through, and falling back to the ground again. Sephiroth pulled off here, brought his blade behind him, and came in to slice at, what he thought, was the lifeless, dazzled Ragnamut. Yet as he shot for him…the thing sprung back to life. Nimbly, he dodged out of the way and swiped down with his own blade…opening the skin on Sephiroth's back. The dark man clenched his teeth hard to keep from expressing the pain that it caused. Ragnamut moved to follow up…but was unable to. Sephiroth spun around and locked blades with him once again.

Just as they had spiraled to the ceiling before, now both warriors clashed and dodged the swords of the other as they fell to the ground. They seemed totally oblivious to the mako pouring down on the floor from the ceiling a short distance away, or to the deadly metal shards that rained down around them. All they cared about was their fight as they struck each other again and again. At last they touched the ground…and both immediately sprung away from one another, moved across the floor, and touched down briefly.

Ragnamut struggled not to have his new sharp teeth fall out from Sephiroth's blow. It felt like the gums were trying to push them that way…and he could feel blood oozing from cracks in them. His own wounds were still flowing blood. Everything was in pain now. Just breathing was starting to burn. His flesh felt as if it was on fire…his bones like dried sticks ready to break. But Sephiroth was hurt now. He couldn't stop. The enemy had to drop first…

The creature launched off for Sephiroth again. On reaching him, he swung out his blade for his feet. Sephiroth leapt up over it, letting Ragnarok cut a massive swipe into the floor and destroying more in the wake of the slash. As soon as he was overhead, he put the Masamune beneath him and drove it down to impale Ragnamut. The fusion quickly dropped to one arm and pivoted around it…letting the spike puncture a hole in the floor instead. As he came back around, he launched himself back up and attempted to slice Sephiroth from the side. The dark man answered by pulling Masamune back out and blocking the strike just in time. After doing that, he quickly swirled the blade into a new orientation and brought it down again. Ragnamut quickly dodged to one side…letting it hit air. He rose to his feet and struck again. The blades collided over both heads, then below toward the legs, before they struck to the left and right. Ragnamut swung his blade around and struck two more times, but both hits were deflected.

The fusion brought his blade back to strike harder…but that was a mistake. Sephiroth used the moment to backflip in the air again, once more lashing out with a boot and striking him hard under the jaw. The thing's body was sent flailing into the sky. This time…blood did gush from out of his mouth…but only in part due to his body straining itself. He could feel it fracture when the hit connected. His eyes went starry…his head throbbing from pain and his brain being fried… Yet he still caught a glimpse of Sephiroth leaping into the air over him, sword once again down and poised to stab him. Somehow, he pulled his senses back together and let Sephiroth's last attack push against his airborne body, letting it flip him over in a backward somersault. As he came around, and as Masamune came forward, he willfully stuck out a hand and slapped it off the top of the long nodachi. The result sliced open his palm…but also shoved him forward toward the dark man himself. Before Sephiroth could realize what he had done…Ragnarok went out again and opened a bloody gash that extended across his nose from his left forehead to his right jaw.

Sephiroth used his power to keep hovering, but hissed in anger as blood flew from the cut into his eye, blinding him. Ragnamut, on his part, let the spin come out until he went back to the ground, touching feet first. Immediately, he launched himself up and at the man again. Sephiroth looked stunned a moment…but then sprung to life. Lashing out with Masamune, he struck Ragnarok away, actually knocking it out of Ragnamut's hand and sending it back to the ground. Yet Ragnamut kept coming…continuing to drive himself forward until he bashed his head into Sephiroth's stomach as hard as he could. To his satisfaction…he actually felt two ribs snap. Sephiroth gagged, and his power of flight was broken. He began to fall back to the ground. As he did, Ragnamut kept his head in his gut, burying it deeper while twisting Sephiroth's body around. As they landed, he drove it in again. Sephiroth choked again as blood exploded from his mouth.

Ragnamut yanked himself off of Sephiroth again, but only a short distance. The dark man was down and unable to use Masamune from this distance. He felt his muscles strained now…and they were nearly ripping. But he didn't care. Sephiroth still lived. He pinned Sephiroth's free arm down with one of his own. With all of his might, he smashed his free fist into the dark man's face. Blood flew from his nose as it was violently snapped aside. Again he bashed it into his head, this time hitting hard enough to make one of his eyes swell. He pulled back for another hit…but that was too late. Sephiroth removed his other hand from his sword and hooked Ragnamut with violent force. The fusion thought his head would obliterate from that as three teeth flew from his mouth, and his jaw dislocated. Next…the dark man drove that fist into his throat, choking him and nearly cutting off the blood supply to his head. Ragnamut was dazzled and weak, and Sephiroth used that time to seize him by his neck and fling him off of him as hard as he could. This time…Ragnamut wasn't able to stop himself. Sephiroth was off balance and wasn't able to do so that far...relatively…but he still went about a hundred feet before crashing and coming to a stop.

Ragnamut couldn't think anymore. His brain felt like it was on fire. He was choking on blood from the punch to his neck. He was dizzy and felt ready to blow. He hacked…trying to get the blood out of his throat. He turned his head up…and somehow his over-pressurized eyeballs saw Sephiroth rising. No longer was he moving like lightning. The battle had taken its toll on him. He was dizzy, bruised, and bloody now. Yet still, he managed to get up and snatch up Masamune with him. Focusing as much as he could…he started to charge for Ragnamut again.

Moving only with will now…feeling his joints spraining with every gesture…Ragnamut rose to his feet and planted them. He extended his hand and sent out a mental command. In response…Ragnarok, from its place on the ground, was drawn back into Ragnamut's palm. By now, Sephiroth was nearly on him. Quickly, the fusion brought his blade up and prepared to strike. An instant later…and both men struck each other with their full force. Their blades locked…and held. Both of them shifted down, bracing them against their chests. After that, they pushed in as much as they could. Both quivered…and both held.

_This is it._

Ragnamut was covered with sweat and blood…and he began to feel his skin about to tear along his back. Sephiroth likewise was covered with blood, although no sweat had ever come out. It didn't matter…both of them were struggling with everything they had. And both of them were feeling their bodies burn and weaken in the midst of their struggling. Ragnamut felt like every muscle in his body would rip any second…but he had to keep going. The fate of the world was resting on this. He had to win. If this didn't stop him…nothing ever would.

Both quivered more and more as the intensity increased. Both blades began to turn red from the sheer power between them, and every so often another spark would go off from grinding. Their feet both shifted. Blood began to run out of Ragnamut's nose, mouth and ears. Sephiroth clenched his teeth so hard that Ragnamut saw one begin to crack. Ragnamut was growing dizzy…and soon all he could do was force himself to keep pushing. Just tell his body to push until he dropped…or died. He couldn't give up. He had to beat him. It had to end here. He knew every life that was resting on this…the fate of perhaps not only this world but countless others.

Their feet began to crack the ground. The wind and flame whipped up around them again, blasting the area with heat and chills. What was still standing around them was now pushed away…leaving just the two of them. Ragnamut felt himself reach his limit. He struggled to hold it. Despite the horrible pain…he had to wait until the pain was too much for Sephiroth to bear. The dark man himself was in considerable agony as well now, and he too was holding through it.

And yet…as the two went on…based on their pained expressions…it slowly began to become clear that Sephiroth's pain was less than Ragnamut's. Even after all this…after as far as Ragnamut had come…when they finally broke the one who would still be standing would be Sephiroth.

The dark man realized this as he kept pushing.

"You're…finished…"

Ragnamut didn't respond. He couldn't…although he knew it was true. He was still holding for now…but he would break any moment.

At this point, both men were fully devoting their entire sensory abilites on the other. Each bit of their focus and mental power was fully powering their muscles and attention on their opponents. There was no room for anything else but thinking of putting more and more power into their strength.

However…Ragnamut had two minds within him. And of the two…only Ragnar was truly devoting all of his focus to fighting. Bahamut was able to think of other things…and to sense something else. With this knowledge…he transmitted a new thought to Ragnamut…and the creature understood. He lacked the power to even smile now…but he knew what to do.

As Sephiroth began to feel himself getting the edge…began to allow a smile to creep back on his face…he heard something most unexpected…something that was in mockery of his final words on his previous duel with the speaker.

"Remember me?"

Then…without a moment's hesitation…Ragnamut broke away. Using his last ounce of full power, he twisted himself out from underneath Sephiroth's blade and down to the side. Masamune went by and sliced off a large portion of his shoulder before it embedded in the ground, but he didn't even seem to notice. Neither did Sephiroth.

All he saw was Event Horizon sailing up at him as soon as Ragnamut had dodged…and the briefest instant later felt it sink into his chest.

Behind it…about fifty feet away…stood the bleeding, tired Cloud. He wasn't nearly as beaten or tired as Ragnamut, however…and he had managed to drag himself this far. He had only one good shoulder left…but it was enough for a man of his power to hold Event Horizon over it…to bring it this far…to wait until Sephiroth had no idea it was coming…and then fling it straight at him.

Sephiroth's eye slits turned wide and almost circular. His mouth hung loosely open as blood began to pour again from the sides of it. He was the picture of total, overwhelming astonishment. He staggered on his feet, shifting the massive blade in his chest slowly...now piercing through through his entire body to the other side. Slowly, his hand removed itself from the hilt of the Masamune. He began to raise it toward the handle of Event Horizon…to actually pull the blade out and heal from this horrible wound...

That was when Ragnamut shot back up. In a flash, he seized the end of the Masamune and drew it out of the rock. Now with both blades, one in either hand, he extended his arms out and caught Sephiroth's neck in between them.

With one powerful yank…he slid both blades off each other and cut through Sephiroth's neck all the way back to the spine on both sides.

Sephiroth let out a single gag before he lost control of his facial muscles. As blood fountained out of his neck wound, filling his lungs and esophagus, his entire body went limp. It staggered back one more step…but then lost all strength. His face still frozen in that last moment of shock…unable to comprehend how he could have been defeated…the dark man fell backward. He hit so strongly that Event Horizon was forced up and outside of his body, nearly thrown out of the wound in his chest. As soon as it was up, it fell to the side, ripping its tip out of Sephiroth's torso. The man himself went completely still and flat. He slowly created a pool of blood beneath him…and moved no more.

Ragnamut was unable to think of his savior. He wasn't even able to think about his final victory. All he knew was that now that Sephiroth was down…there was another duty to perform.

_Farewell…my pupil._

Ragnarok and Masamune both fell out of Ragnamut's hands and to his sides. He dropped down to his knees as all strength seemed to leave him. His hands flailed out to either side. As Cloud watched…his aura began to blaze again. Only it was much stronger and faster this time. In only instants…he was enveloped in flame once more. But the flames raged hotter and fiercer than before. They glowed brightly too…soon becoming blinding to the ex-mercenary. He shielded himself and turned away.

Ragnamut's eyes were closed…and it was as if he was bathing within the fires that surrounded him. Drinking them in like a reptile drinks in the sun. The wind around him suddenly kicked up, although Sephiroth was dead. In no time at all, it went even farther…becoming wild and fierce, and beginning to circle the youth in the center. He didn't care. He let it continue to wash over him. The flames burned hot enough to turn gold into slag…and yet he loved their feeling… He let them penetrate him within and without…

Cloud had to shrink back…the heat too much for him. Yet the fire continued to grow and swirl. Soon, it was circling around like a great pillar of flame…or a tornado of fire. The winds viciously whipped up around the area, picking up debris and pipes and throwing them into the furnace. The light grew brighter still…until it was no longer mere flame. It was the light of the sun itself…driving all darkness in the Dome far away and turning shadows into daytime.

As the flames continued to build…the twister that whipped them around abruptly formed a tail end. It was thin, making it look as if it was not only a flaming maelstrom…but one that was upside down. The end of the fire found its way back to the hole in the ceiling, and began to stream out through that. It ignored the hole from mako, which by now was empty, and had sunk into the floor below by eating through it. As it sank up through this one, the fire began to die back again. The winds redirected themselves, coming up and through the aperture. The flames quickly shot up into it, and they soon built in speed. The entire flaming cyclone was being drawn up through it and when it did the wind began to die along with the flames below.

After a few moments, the fire had vanished into the ceiling. Cloud uncovered his eyes and looked back. He could still hear the fire burning overhead, but below the darkness was coming back. The wind became a breeze, and then not even that. The smell of oil and iron began to return. The sound faded and silence replaced it. Soon, it was as if nothing had ever happened at all.

Ahead of him, Sephiroth still lay, his blood having stopped flowing now. Next to it was Event Horizon. Masamune and Ragnarok was nearby…encircling a youth kneeling in the center.

Ragnar at once felt both very weak and very alone. It felt as if half of his brain had been taken away from him…and he was as fragile as an infant. His body seemed so much heavier now…and everything about him seemed slower. Even thinking seemed to take forever. Although it took only a few seconds, it felt like weeks before he finally realized what had happened.

The youth's eyes slowly cracked open. They were green now…perhaps having a natural beauty like Aerith's, but other than that no special power. He slowly lowered his head and looked down over his body. No sign of his injuries. His shoulder was missing no pieces, and the slash over his breast was gone. All of his teeth were intact and his jaw had never felt better. His clothing was still in tatters…but other than that he was fine.

The youth looked up to the ceiling. The flames had passed now…leaving no trace behind. But he had given him one last gift. His body was as good as new. No trace of the injuries sustained before or after the junction. And he could still hear the soft, powerful voice of his beloved master saying the last three words in his head.

Slowly…Ragnar smiled as tears began to roll from his eyes.

"Goodbye, master… Thank you." He whispered.

Ragnar wasn't sure how long he kneeled there, looking up at the ceiling. He could hardly wrap his brain around what had happened to him. Even now…his memory of the past few months seemed…patchy. It felt as if he was missing half of its details. But it was done. Sephiroth was dead. The greatest threat to their survival was gone. No matter what else happened…the world was safe. They still had to deal with Aleron and Jenova, yes…and the cannon would be trouble…but the hardest part was over.

Of course…he knew he should have been springing up right then and there. Aleron had to be going after Aerith…assuming she wasn't already there. They did have to take her out soon. She might be hurting her even now. And yet…Ragnar had to pause a moment. He had to just let sink in the fact that the nightmare was over. The unbeatable man had been defeated…and it had been because of his master. He had helped him one final time…served Gaia one final time. He never could have done it alone. It was because of him…him and…

Suddenly, Ragnar remembered. He began to get to his feet immediately. He felt no pain from it now…but he was unhappy that it seemed to take forever and was such a hard thing to do. But once he was up, he turned and looked behind him.

There Cloud stood. He had recovered now and was looking back at the youth plainly. For a brief moment, the two locked gazes and said nothing.

In the end, Ragnar felt himself crack a wry smile.

"You could have shown up a few minutes earlier."

Cloud answered back with his own.

"Not bad for some amateur punk."

Both men let out a laugh…and though it was short it felt better than it had in a long time. For the first time in months…the future looked to be full of hope and promise rather than fear and despair. Everything was going to be alright from now on.

Ragnar bent down after a moment and took up Event Horizon. He meant to rise and toss it to Cloud…only to find that doing so nearly pulled his shoulder muscles. With some unhappiness, he realized he was no longer strong enough to do something like that. With an embarrassed look, he set Event Horizon on the ground and slid it over to Cloud instead. After that, he snatched up Ragnarok and began to rise. Cloud bent down with some stiffness, grabbed his own blade, and rose again. Both looked to each other once more.

"Ready to end this?" Ragnar asked.

Cloud was moments from responding…when he was cut off.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. It wasn't a tremor either…but something with far more power. The smiles on the two men's faces vanished, and they began to look around in confusion. However, the trembling only continued to grow. It soon became a quake, and picked up in violence after that. It rattled the ground powerfully, scattering debris and metal in its wake. Pipes that were barely standing shook, disengaged, and then came crashing to the ground, causing huge noises to join in with the rumbling. Dust began to rain from the ceiling soon after…and soon bigger things did too.

"What the hell?" Cloud yelled over the growing quake.

"They didn't just fire the Gauntlet, did they?" Ragnar yelled back.

Somehow, despite being jostled so much, Cloud looked to the time.

"We still have eight minutes!" He yelled back.

"They could have finished earlier!"

"This isn't coming from above us! It's coming…"

Cloud didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly, the two heard a great breaking noise. They turned and looked, and soon their attention was diverted behind Cloud to one of the walls of conduits and pipes that was still standing. Yet something had hit it…broken a large part of it inward. Now, huge parts of it were raining down and collapsing all around the floor below. When they did, the quake increased. As they watched…something huge smashed behind it again, knocking even more loose. The whole wall, large as it was, looked about to break down. Industrial lights glowed from behind it.

A hideous alien sneer was heard as well.

Ragnar's eyes widened as he understood.

"Oh no…"

Cloud turned to the youth in a flash, his own eyes filling with panic as he realized what was coming. "Get out of here, kid! You don't have any power left! She'll-"

But it was too late. Abruptly…the wall exploded…flinging giant pieces of debris at the two men.

Ragnar had no time to check on Cloud. He quickly had to throw himself to the ground to keep a piece of grating from slicing him in half. Luckily, the first piece that almost hit him was huge. He might not have tried to dodge a smaller piece, for although it would have seriously hurt or killed him he still hadn't realized how weak and fragile he had become compared to his junctioned body. At any rate, he covered his head and cringed as more fragments of devices rained down near his location. Large banging sounds rang out as metal crashed down around them. The floor overhead shuddered from the loss of supports, and the ground gave one last mighty heave. It felt as if the whole structure was going to come down on them…

Yet then…the rumbling leveled off, showing that it was finished for the moment. A few more sounds of metal falling on metal or stone went out, but then those began to stop too. The chaos was over. Ragnar's eyes slowly opened, and his hands began to pull back from his head. He turned his eyes skyward, and quickly looked for any more "widow-makers". There were none, and he began to pull himself out more. There was lots of debris around him now, making the smooth floor rather hard to traverse. But as he looked over to Cloud, he saw a large girder suddenly get flung aside with an accompanying grunt. Moments later…Cloud slowly brought himself up as well.

Before Ragnar had a chance to ask how he was…a sickening smacking sound went out. The youth went white as his blood ran cold. He slowly turned his head back over to where the wall had been.

Somehow…it had ripped itself off of the pipes. It was still dragging some behind them…but now it was suspended on six massive, twisted, misshapen limbs. They scarcely seemed able to support its torso, and so its fleshy, rotten arms were on the ground, dragging it forward. It tentacles snaked out and grabbed pipes and gratings in the ceiling and walls, helping to support it. The horrible monster filled the entire hole it had made as it drug itself through. Its calmness was gone. Its hideous face was now full of rage.

_"You…wretched…filth…"_ Jenova spat, letting out some foul drool as it spoke.

* * *

To be continued...


	79. Heart Of Ice

Another jumbo-sized update. The next one will be the same way. The last few plotlines of "The Aleron Saga" are occuring, and I don't want to interrupt the action for a chapter break.

* * *

The door, heavy and metal as it was, was unable to sustain a heavy explosion of enough power. Such an explosion went off against it from the opposite side now, breaking the hydraulics and hinges and snapping the great metal fixture out of its moorings. The huge piece of steel went flying into the hallway, trailing dust and fire behind it. Those who had been hunkered down on the other side…tired…nervous…and fearing hopeless annihilation…cried out in terror before fleeing as fast as they could. Others merely pressed themselves against the halls as closely as possible. Even so…two were unable to avoid it when the huge door stopped flying and came down, smashing on both of them. Luckily the hall was already full of debris, empty ammo crates, and other scattered supplies, creating some break between the floor and the doorway. It definitely injured the two it soon pinned, but possibly didn't kill them.

Yet they were already forgotten. The panicked New Shinra soldiers had to worry about themselves. Already they had lost the last of their trenches. With no more defenses, one division after another was surrendering. The Dome had been breached in six places in the past few minutes, and now the enemy was filling it. It appeared here was number seven. The scattered, injured, scared soldiers looked back to the opening that had just been made. For a moment…they saw only smoke.

Then they heard it. Something big and heavy, tramping down on the ground like a gorilla or rhino. Sweating and nervous, they shuddered as they slowly raised their weapons toward the source. A large shadow began to materialize in the smoke and broke through it a moment later. As they watched, a massive, muscular, and all together fearsome man stomped in with enough power to shake the hallway. He had barely stepped out of the smoke before he held up one of his arms in front of him. As they watched…the arm shifted…and suddenly sprung not one but _three_ miniguns. In the center of them, something sparked and gleamed with electricity. Those close enough saw it was a microlaser.

The hulk braced the weapon in front of him and swiped it around the area. He didn't fire…but he let every last one of them see the fearsome weapon. He also let them look into his face…and saw how it was as hard as stone and as ready to slaughter as a psychotic butcher. As they absorbed the sheer fury he emitted…what little courage they had began to break. Though the man didn't have a stitch of bulletproof clothing on…they immediately began to believe that their bullets would do next to nothing against him. One sweep of his weapon would be all that was necessary to turn the entire hallway into hamburger.

"Guns down!" The man flatly ordered.

As one…each of the New Shinra soldiers complied. As soon as they had thrown down their weapons, they immediately raised their arms and stood up in a gesture of surrender.

It only took moments for a flood of PPA soldiers to rush in, guns aimed at the newest platoon to give in. Barret was able to relax his watch and run in further. He didn't seem to notice that he ran over the door as he did so…causing more expressions of pain as he stepped off the end of it. The other soldiers seemed to realize it, however, and quickly ran down to pull it up.

As he did, Yuffie, seeming to be in a hurry to catch up with the larger man, rushed in, panting and stumbling over herself as she did so. A few steps behind her, seeming to whip his giant moogle to go faster, was Cait Sith. Barret knew they were coming. He hadn't thought of them as the best allies to have along for this final push, but you worked with what you had. Soon they were running up to his sides.

Yuffie bent down over her knees and began to pant. "Well…huff…we're…puff…inside…"

"I better radio Red XIII before this line goes down like all the others." Cait Sith answered as his inner workings began to contact the field commander. "I haven't been able to get ahold of Reeve since we got here…"

A few moments went by, during which Barret and Yuffie turned over to the robot to see what he would come up with. Abruptly, he began to make a rather annoying static sound. Both of them grimaced and shrunk back on hearing it. Even at this short distance, communications were hampered. Whatever this black storm was must have been the cause…

"Hey Red! We're inside the Dome!" Cait Sith addressed.

_"That's good, but not sufficient, I'm afraid."_ Red XIII's static-laden voice answered. _"They're going down all over the Dome, but Admiral Ashiah hasn't made any indication of halting her countdown. We have to stop her and we only have eight minutes."_

"Eight minutes!" Barret yelled back in disgust. His face immediately went angry. "Damn crazy Shinra $#?(!... I can't believe she's still gonna shoot! Doesn't she give a damn 'bout who she's gonna kill?"

_"All we can pinpoint based on her transmissions is that she's somewhere in the upper levels of the Dome."_ Red XIII calmly continued. _"Beyond that, the combination of the EMP blast and hampered computer power has made it impossible to hack any systems."_

Yuffie managed to straighten herself up, looking rather uncomfortable as well. "Eight minutes isn't a whole lot of time…"

"Ah, we've worked with less before!" Cait Sith answered with cheery confidence.

Yuffie actually paused and looked to the sky on hearing this, trying to remember if any of their countless fights that had ever been "against a clock" had indeed been worse than that, and if they had succeeded when they were…

"Stupid cat's right." Barret answered after a moment, cutting off that thinking. "Ain't gonna get anythin' done here. Let's get goin'."

* * *

The uneasy allies had pooled themselves together at the moment. It really didn't matter. Even if they were enemies, none of them had much left that they could do against the other at this point. All three Turks were conscious at this point, yet weren't much more than that. Elena, wincing a lot and apologizing constantly when she made one of her comrades yelp, was hovering over Reno and Rude, doctoring them up as best as she could with what limited first aid supplies they kept in their suitcoats. Rude, at the moment, was wincing considerably himself as she applied some tape over his crushed nose. Reno, on his part, still seemed semi-conscious as he lay flat nearby on the floor, waving his hand overhead. 

"Man, do I need a drink…" He grumbled aloud. "As soon as Krystea can stand again…I'm going to kick her ass…"

As for Krystea herself, no one could tell if she was awake or asleep at the moment. Vincent had wrapped her in his cape, and she was lying down in between the Turks and the others. Her skin was still so unnaturally white that she appeared dead. But even the lights of the facility seemed to be turning it from white to ashy. And she was a lot warmer than she had been on initial leaving of the cylinder. Vincent sat near her, letting her use his knees as a pillow. His eyes weren't so much on her now as they were on the cylinder where what had been left of Aleron had tried to attack them. All he could see was ash, but he was watching for the slightest movement. Elena's fire materia rested in his palm.

That left Aerith and the children. Aerith herself was seated in a meditative posture, trying to recover some of the power she had burned through. She still wasn't looking that great herself. Marlene was seated nearby, seeming to alternate between staring at her and actually trying to mimic her position and behavior. Denzel was standing, looking down between them and the doorway in which they had come from. Every so often, he would look to that and focus for a few moments.

Aerith periodically cracked open her one eye and saw this. She understood. While everyone else in this room (save perhaps Marlene) had come in with a goal of saving Krystea, and had succeeded in that endeavor, Denzel's task was not yet done. He couldn't be content with Aerith being alright when he still knew that Sephiroth lived. He wanted revenge for what had happened to Azure. Deep down inside, he didn't want to stay safe in this room. He wanted to go and find him.

The Cetra, in all honesty, wished to join him somewhat. She had made that promise to Marlene, after all. And though Krystea was now safe, she hadn't done anything about Azure yet. Even now…she still felt very uneasy and unsettled…as if her task was not yet done. Unfortunately, it hardly seemed to matter now. Time was running out for the Gauntlet of Zeus to fire. Sephiroth, Ragnar, and Cloud had to be locked in battle, or at least have ended it. Once Sephiroth was dead, there would be no chance of ever bringing Azure back…only of releasing his spirit. Honestly, that was what she believed was the only thing left to be done for the poor, miserable boy. In any case, she could do little now. She couldn't even hope to hobble anywhere within the next few minutes to make any difference. About all she could do was try to contact the spirits of Cloud and Ragnar and made sure they were still living and strong… It should have been easy with-

Abruptly, Aerith stiffened.

Denzel had been looking at the woman at the time, and Marlene had hardly taken her eyes off of her. Both of them immediately grew concerned and rushed in toward her.

"Ms. Aerith? What's wrong?" Marlene asked.

The Cetra didn't answer, although she knew what was wrong. She had felt it suddenly…an icy cold dagger inside her heart. Something that made her flesh shiver. A presence that made the Lifestream around her recede and pull back. For a short while…she had thought it was gone. But now it had returned. She realized that somewhere, deep below her, she was sensing the presence of the Planet's destroyer: Sephiroth.

However…though she felt fear within her…the woman herself was not scared. She was puzzled. She could sense him distinctly now. She could track him right to where he was with how powerfully she felt his presence. Yet that had not been the case when they arrived. Both Sephiroth and Aleron realized that both she and Ragnar could have tracked them down easily if that was the case. So they had hid their own presence…used their power to cover up their signature from the powers of the Lifestream. As a result, though both of them felt the sense of them getting closer in the general sense (for even they couldn't hide their full presence), they never could pinpoint them.

But now she could. And that was something strange indeed. If she could sense him this strongly, normally the power of Jenova would have flared up and yelled some obscenity at her to force her back, just as she had with Azure. Now the way seemed clear. Confused…but also not wanting to waste this…the Cetra found herself slowly closing her eyes and feeling out.

Her own aura seemed to shift away from the facility and into the darker regions of the Dome. She could see herself spiraling through them as if they weren't even there until she reached the elevator she had been at not long ago. She entered it and dove down the shaft…deep down to the bottom of the facility. The presence grew stronger and more distinctive here, and she was able to follow it like a moth to a flame. She hit the bottom, going into the deep darkness. She continued to follow from there…and wandered through metal and shadow for a few moments before she finally saw his powerful, alien spirit radiating. After a few moments more…she rested on it.

Something was wrong. The spirit seemed…broken. Disjointed. Mixed. It was as if it was far more chaotic now, not focused on destruction or draining Gaia. Neither was it concentrated on thinking or even having an existence or psyche of any kind. It was turned inward…struggling to carry some other purpose out… As Aerith looked on at it uninterrupted…she slowly started to recognize it. She had seen it many times before…including in her husband. It was the sign of a life struggling to live…struggling to rise again from a painful, crushing blow.

As Aerith saw this, she started to realize what had happened.

Cloud and Ragnar had succeeded. They had struck Sephiroth down. When they did, his power to mask his own presence was broken, and his spirit shone through. However…that made no sense. What Aerith should have truly felt was the loss of the dark aura that swam over this entire region as Sephiroth died. Instead, she only felt its source. Nothing was left to keep her from finding it…penetrating it with her own spiritual gaze… That itself could mean only one thing. They had struck Sephiroth down…taken him to the edge of death…

But they hadn't finished him.

Aerith had no idea what sort of severe wound they had given him. Her ability to sense spirits did not show her how Cloud had driven his sword through his body, or how Ragnar had nearly taken off his head… She merely knew that it hadn't been enough, and that he was now healing. It seemed inconceivable enough to anyone who had seen the fight. But Sephiroth had energy within him that gave him unlimited stamina. Even wounds as grevious as he had sustained weren't enough. No one…not even Jenova itself…could see this…for they had all already dismissed Sephiroth as dead.

But the muscles and blood vessels were slowly reattaching in his head. The tissues were slowly joining again within his chest. He was regenerating.

Perhaps if they would have taken off his head entirely…left their weapons within his chest like one does to a vampire…it would have been over. But it wasn't. He was coming back. Aerith saw this where no one else did. She saw how he wasn't dead yet…

To a Cetra like herself, she probably should have been terrified. The monster would be recovering within the next few minutes. If it had been Ragnar, he would have been totally aghast…wondering how this thing could possibly live. And although he was currently in another struggle for survival, he would have tried his best to slice the body of Sephiroth into pieces if he knew. Jenova itself would have broken off its attack and struggled to shield its son until his regeneration was complete. Perhaps Aerith could have told one of the weakened Turks or Vincent to gather what they had left and to go to the basement, and then burn Sephiroth as Aleron had been burned… It was hopeless and desperate, but it was something…

And yet…Aerith was surprised when she felt no fear at all.

Only a sense of clarity.

_This is it… This is why the Planet wanted me to come here. This is why the children are here. This is why Cloud and Ragnar didn't finish him off. This is how I can fulfill my promise._

With that in mind, Aerith's eye opened again. She showed no fear or tiredness anymore…only readiness. Both children saw such a look in her eye that they actually pulled back in surprise for a moment. But she merely turned her head from side to side to look at both of them…and smiled.

"Denzel…Marlene…we're going to save Azure."

The two children were soon surprised again that Aerith said such an unexpected thing. Yet that surprise lasted only a moment. After that, both eagerly leaned in.

"Really?" Denzel asked in a suddenly excited voice.

"Does this mean you're going to bring him back to life?" Marlene asked hopefully.

Aerith held up her hands before the two could ask any more questions, causing them both to be quiet. Once she was done, she spoke in a quick yet soft voice.

"There's not much time. This may be our only chance. Listen carefully… Sephiroth has Azure. He trapped him in his own body, and now he's using him to do everything he's done so far. But now Sephiroth's weakened, and Jenova isn't blocking anyone from getting close to him."

To this, however, both children looked confused.

"Who's Jenova?" Marlene asked.

"And I thought you guys said Sephiroth killed Azure?" Denzel added.

However, in answer to this, Aerith merely looked at the children more strongly. On seeing her gaze…how serious and urgent it was…their questions seemed to melt away.

"I don't have time to explain everything, kids. But this is the only shot we have at saving Azure. Azure is somewhere deep inside his own mind. Sephiroth was guarding him until now…but now he's not being held anymore. Now it's possible to reach him."

Marlene and Denzel still looked confused and puzzled. However, for Marlene, it only lasted a moment before her eyes widened in some realization.

"You mean…like when Sephiroth was keeping Holy from coming out?"

Aerith nodded. "Something like that. But if Sephiroth recovers before Azure is freed, then we won't be able to save him. He won't let us close again. I know this might be hard to understand…but you have to trust me."

The two children hesitated momentarily. It was true that they didn't understand this. They were old enough now to have a concept of life and death…and nothing of what Aerith was talking about fit into their existing schemata. They uneasily looked to one another, not sure what to do. However, this lasted only a moment. Aerith knew that they both trusted her, and trusted that she knew the right thing to do. Marlene most of all. And they knew that she had never been scared of Azure like Cloud and Tifa had, and how she had tried to help him earlier before this all happened. When they knew that, they turned back. If this was a way to save Azure…then they believed her and they would do it.

Denzel, of the two, was far more ready. "Alright. What do I do?"

Aerith paused for a moment here. Although she had been eager to get the kids convinced and helping her out…she now realized what she was about to do. When it finally became clear what her mission was, she realized that it wasn't contingent on her alone…nor on her risk alone. She realized that the children themselves were now going to be at risk…possibly mortally at risk. That made the woman rather afraid. She never wanted to put them in danger.

Yet at the same time…she realized they had somehow come this far alone. They had been old enough to know that doing so was dangerous. They had waded through wreckage and guns and soldiers along with everyone else, and they had come for the sake of saving Azure. That was the same as she or any of her friends would have done for any other friends of hers. That was the ultimate expression of love…the willingness to die for those you care about. And though they were young, they had been willing to risk that. Though it wasn't exactly her decision to make…the children wanted to help. And they were the only ones who could…the best for the job.

She decided at last...going for the option that she believed the children would choose.

"Alright…here's what we're going to do." She told them in a quieter voice, making them both come in closer. "I can take the three of us into Azure."

That made the children confused all over again.

"_Into_ Azure?" Marlene asked.

"You mean…shrink us or something?" Denzel threw in.

"No. What I mean is that I can connect our spirits into his soul." Aerith answered. "Or rather…where it would reside. Once we're in there…we need to find Azure and bring him out. To do this…we're going to go to a very strange place. It's far away from anywhere you've ever been before. And it might be dangerous."

Aerith spoke this last part with certainty. It made Marlene hang back slightly. Denzel, however, only paused a moment before tightening his expression.

"I don't care how dangerous it is. If I can help Azure, then I'll do it."

Marlene turned and looked to Denzel, and saw the same dedication and determination he had in hie eyes earlier. Seeing this, she turned back to Aerith and matched his look. She gave a single nod.

The Cetra looked to both of them…and couldn't help but smile. Dangerous as this would be, it was good to see children being so willing to endure risks and hardship for those they loved at such an early age. Aerith took it as a hopeful sign…and something that might make the difference between success and failure.

"Alright." She said. She raised up her palms afterward. "Everyone…hold hands."

The children paused but then did as Aerith said. Marlene took her right hand while Denzel took her left, and then they joined their remaining hands together. After that, they began to sit down somewhat like how Aerith was sitting. That was what Aerith wanted, so she did nothing to stop this. She did look over to the others at the moment. The Turks hadn't really noticed and Krystea would be out of it for who knew how long. Vincent was the only real one left to notice anything, and it seemed as if he had caught them out of the corner of his eye. He might be a problem…but Aerith doubted it. He understood that she had to do what she must, and trusted her. She only hoped the trust was well-founded… For now, he did nothing to stop them.

Once they were seated, Aerith turned and looked back to either child.

"Alright…now both of you close your eyes and try to relax. Try to think of Azure. That will help me get us as close as possible to him."

Both Marlene and Denzel closed their eyes in response and began to do as they were told. Aerith looked to them a moment longer, but then drew in a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her eyes and made her grip firmer…letting her feel into the inner warmth of either child's hand. After that happened…she began to concentrate once more on that firm presence deep within the Dome… And this time, she felt out through her own spirit into those of the children next to her…beginning to hold on to them just as she was holding onto their hands right now…

The children sensed nothing for a moment…but tried to think of Azure as hard as they could. They tried to picture him laughing or smiling or playing. Before these memories had been painful…now they held a hope of adding more to them soon. And so they kept thinking. As they did…they began to feel their bodies grow lighter… They felt a wind beginning to pass them… A sensation of movement began to ripple through them…and they felt as if they were suddenly loose and airborne. It was a surprising sensation, but they kept their eyes closed and kept concentrating. When that happened…they felt themselves flying…flying faster than anyone or anything had ever flown before… They held Aerith's hands tighter and let their bodies fly…take them to the faraway place that Aerith had told them of… And so they did…seeming to fly faster and faster all the time…being born away to some distant land beyond this world and anything on it…

At last…the movement ceased.

* * *

"Open your eyes." 

Denzel and Marlene did so…and gasped slightly at what they saw.

The Dome had vanished entirely. For that matter…so had Gaia, the sky, and reality as they knew it. They found themselves instead in the middle of some vast expanse in the midst of eternal oblivion. Up above them, down below them, and everywhere in every direction was nothingness. It wasn't black, but it was some pale white/gray shade. There were some sort of clouds or mist floating in places, which helped give an idea of how endless it was…but other than that there was nothing. Nothing at all as far as the eye could see.

Yet that wasn't entirely true. There was one place. As the children turned and looked behind them, they saw that far in the distance some great orb rested. Actually, there was only the possibility it was an orb. It could have easily been some focal void or hole in the midst of the eternity around them. It did seem to be the axis or nucleus of this world or universe…for the mist and clouds seemed to stream into it and gather in some sort of strange orbit. They looked and tried to see more…but it was impossible to see anything other than the clouds streaming inside it. The rest was shadow.

As for themselves, they had somehow gotten on their feet. What they were standing on, however, was unclear. It looked like some sort of translucent, paper-thin film. However, it was as hard and rigid as marble, and so it held them. They could barely distinguish between it and the rest of reality, but they were close enough to see at the moment. When they looked out…they could vaguely sense other pads or "islands" of this same material stretching for the center of the void. They appeared to make some sort of pathway to the center.

At last, they turned and looked back to Aerith. Both children received another surprise. Aerith's military clothing was gone. She was dressed in her normal pink slip and brown jacket. Her cuts and scrapes were gone, and her face wasn't swollen or puffy at all. She looked normal.

"Aerith…you're all better…" Marlene announced, seeming to make it clearer to herself.

The woman herself was looking ahead into the void…and her eyes had a burning stare in them. However, after hearing Marlene's voice, she paused only a moment longer before looking down and smiling at her.

"Of course I am." She answered. "That's because I want to see myself like this. I'm not in my body anymore. And neither are you two. We're using our minds and spirits."

The two children reacted a bit to that, looking both confused as well as a bit nervous. Denzel actually removed his hand from Aerith and felt his chest for a moment, as if half expecting it to pass through like a ghost. Yet it was quite solid to him. Marlene was more uncertain…seeming to fear that letting go of Aerith's hand would make her vanish. Yet she tentatively let go…and found that she was still present. She felt her own face…and it felt perfectly normal to her.

"This is…our spirits?" Denzel uncertainly asked.

"If it is…how come we can feel ourselves? How come we don't look like ghosts or energy or anything?" Marlene asked.

"Because you think you're still in your body, and because of that you think of yourself as being still in your body, wearing your same clothing, and being your same size and shape." Aerith simply answered. "But here…how strong you are, how fast you are, and what you wear doesn't matter. What matters is the power of your spirit and the strength in your heart."

"But where is here?" Denzel asked, slowly removing his hands from himself on hearing Aerith say this.

Aerith gestured around her. "This is within Azure's mind…or at least, within his body's portion of his mind. There's nothing here right now because neither Sephiroth nor Azure are trying to influence his body. Ragnar and Cloud hurt Sephiroth badly…so much that his psyche broke into pieces. All of this white mist you see is the fragments of it. He's drawing them back together while his body is healing…over there."

Here, the Cetra pointed to the dark spot in the center. The two children looked over again. They held a moment, seeming to visualize what Aerith was saying. Yet after that, they turned back to the woman. She was still pointing at the spot, but now she began to lower her hand.

"That is the connection between the mind and the spirit…where the soul begins to influence the actions of the body. Before Sephiroth came, Azure was able to control his own body through there. Now that Sephiroth is here, he's cut him off. Somewhere within there is Azure. You two have to go in and find him, and bring him out again. You have to do it before Sephiroth finishes putting himself together."

On hearing this, the children noticed the choice of words that Aerith was using…and grew more uncertain.

"…Aren't you coming with us?" The girl asked.

Aerith didn't answer right away. She let a moment of silence pass before she managed a soft smile. However, she also shook her head. "I can't, Marlene." She answered. "Jenova can sense my presence. If she feels me inside Sephiroth, then she'll answer and try to stop us. Besides…this isn't my job to do. It's yours and Denzel's."

Both children looked nervous at this, and immediately grew fearful. Denzel had been prepared to fight Sephiroth to the death…but like most children he hadn't "counted the cost" before he came. And now that he was here, it was nothing like he expected. Suddenly he found himself lost in a great void, somewhere deep inside Azure's mind. Here he felt very vulnerable and lost. And now he saw that he would have to go on with Marlene alone into danger. Ms. Aerith wouldn't help them. It would just be them descending into that dark place…where he feared something horrible was waiting for them. It seemed suddenly so very far away…and in a very bad spot… Naturally, Marlene felt much the same way. But she had been hoping that since they had found Aerith that she would take care of everything. She would know what to do. But now, they were supposed to go in by themselves?

"But…what are we supposed to do?" Marlene asked nervously. "What if there's something in there? How can we fight it or get away from it?"

"I don't know any magic…and I can't fight like Cloud or Tifa." Denzel protested. "I want to go…but what I can I do? I don't even have a sword…"

Aerith looked at both children, suddenly very uncertain and anxious, as they stared back at her imploringly for some help or advice.

However, her smile did not fade. She did finally move…but it was to calmly squat down next to the two. She reached out her hands and placed them on their shoulders.

"You don't need weapons or magic." She simply told them. "You don't need to be grown up or strong or a Cetra. Remember what I said…this is within the soul. Here…all that matters is what's inside you. And you two have spirits far greater than those of many adults or stronger people. There's a big reason I brought you two here. It's because you have the greatest weapon of all in this place…your love for Azure. That will keep you safe and help you succeed. You both were determined to help Azure. Now's your chance. If you just keep thinking of him…keep remembering how much you love him…keep wanting to save him…you will. Here, let your hearts guide you to him. Believe in yourselves and believe in him…just as I believe in you."

The two children still felt fear…but now it diminished considerably. Aerith's soft voice raised their spirits and chased away their doubt and anxiety. When she said she believed in them, a small part of them felt like they could do anything. Her words reminded them of Azure…reminded them of how he was being used by Sephiroth. All these months they had thought he was dead, but instead he was being used by that monster. It made them want him back even more and become more determined to save him. Their courage began to return, and they felt bold enough to try.

Finally, the two nodded back to her.

Aerith smiled a bit more. "I'll help you two all I can. Good luck. Now go. We don't have much time left."

Though still afraid, they had already overcome their last bit of hesitation. The two children turned around and looked to the great black sphere in the center of this universe. Balling their hands into fists and swallowing their fear, the two began to run toward it.

Their footsteps seemed to make wet sounds as they stepped on the translucent surface. It was like walking on water almost. But nothing gave. Now knowing what the white mist was, the two found themselves looking up and around to it. More was streaming into the center all the time, but there were still hundreds of thousands of clouds in the air around them. It was impossible to tell how much time they had left, but they saw that it wasn't going to finish any time in the immediate future. When the two came to the edge of their current surface, they saw another "island" just ahead of them and leapt to it. Here was where they began to see more truth in what Aerith was saying. Marlene herself wasn't that good of a jumper and Denzel was only mediocre. Yet when they leapt…they always seemed to land easily. In real life, there would have been a painful jolt of some sort. There was none here, and they were able to keep running. Neither did they seem to pant or grow tired. They were able to keep running endlessly.

That was good…for the black center never seemed to grow any closer. They ran and ran for what seemed to be an hour at least…and yet it barely had gotten any larger. They kept going toward it none the less, and they never grew tired, so they were able to keep their same speed. They seemed to start realizing how long it was taking, and grew impatient. They started trying to push themselves harder. As a result…though they didn't realize it…they were soon running far faster. When they leapt to a new island, they soared ten feet before landing. They soon moved at a speed equivalent to a car. Neither of them realized that here, walking and speed was completely relative. They had no true legs, and they weren't running on any true surface. The only reason they were going this slowly now was because they thought they couldn't go any faster. Yet slowly…the moved faster and faster…and grew more and more agile.

Marlene hesitated at one point, just long enough to turn and look back. Denzel noticed this, and he quickly stopped and turned back as well. They were looking to see if Aerith was still behind, to get an idea of how far they had come. Yet they saw nothing. Just the oblivion extending beyond them into the endless universe. But they felt something now…a wind rushing by them. Whatever it was, it seemed to be drawing all of the mist into it. They could feel it blowing them closer and closer to the center.

They turned back…and both received a shock. The black center was suddenly much closer. Now it loomed huge in front of them, extending hundreds of feet into the sky and hundreds of feet below. They had just been teleported to it, it appeared. Where before it just seemed some tiny center, now it was gigantic. They could see mist being sucked into it from all around. And they were so close now that they were actually in the orbit of condensed clouds. They didn't have much farther to go now.

"How did that happen?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know…but we're almost there." Denzel answered. "Let's keep going."

He soon was off again. Marlene paused a moment, but then followed.

They didn't notice that they had slowed down again, but this close to the area they quickly put up more speed. As a result, they were soon as fast and agile as they were before. The platforms seemed more broken up here, and they were jumping quite a bit more to get across them. Yet still, they didn't notice how superhuman their movement was becoming.

The wind became a gust as they passed out of the orbit. Their clothing began to pull away from them and toward the center. They continued to leap to get closer, and the blackness continued to enlarge as they did so. They heard something within it…almost as if it was some sort of giant wind tunnel and they could hear the air casting about inside it. That sound increased, and so did its size…until it almost seemed like a giant universe unto itself. Gradually, it lost all of its curvature as it filled their vision…seeming to become a great black wall rather than a destination.

Marlene managed to pull ahead of Denzel, for now the path was so fragmented that they were taking separate routes, and so reached it first. Yet then…she halted. She saw nothing but emptiness in front of her. No more islands…just a descent into the endless universe around her. She looked up at this, and saw the great looming blackness in front of her. It almost seemed to be something concrete…like liquid or gel. But it was at least a hundred feet in front of her…and there was nothing left to grab onto. She wasn't sure what else to do now.

What she didn't notice was that Denzel, still hopping forward, had seen her stop, and began to realize why. However…he narrowed his gaze on seeing this, and increased his speed even more. Soon he was going faster than most agile beasts on the face of Gaia, and leaping better than anything that had ever lived. Yet he kept pushing himself forward, and kept rushing toward Marlene with as much speed as he could muster. Once he reached the platform she was on, he dashed forward with one last burst. As he reached her, he suddenly grabbed her and picked her up. Marlene's eyes widened and she gave a cry of surprise as Denzel suddenly swept her off her feet. But that was nothing compared to the next instant…as Denzel took off and leapt off the edge.

The two children were launched off of the side, and their bodies sailed across the vast abyss all around them. Marlene, stunned and shocked at what had happened, grabbed on to Denzel, who seemed to be the far stronger of the two at the moment. The boy himself focused on the blackness…thought of reaching it…thought of having just enough power to get to it… Their bodies arched up…reached their zenith…and began to descend slowly again. Yet as they made their descent, the inky blackness came closer. They were going to hit it. The moment they both saw it, both closed their eyes. Seconds later…they impacted and sank within.

Denzel was very surprised to touch ground a split second later. In his surprise, he released Marlene, who received her own surprise to realize she was on ground as well. Both children opened their eyes, and saw that the world had changed again.

Where before they had been in an endless expanse, they now appeared to be standing in a much smaller area. It was still empty all around them…but now it was black rather than clear. And there was nothing in the darkness to give an impression of depth, so it could have been as small as a room or as vast as eternity. Yet it wasn't entirely black. Some unknown light source was illuminating where they were.

They looked like they were standing on rock now, although it could have simply been a trick of the light being reflected. Just ahead of them, the rock around them seemed to form a large crater that gave way into a hole. The hole extended down into more blackness. Yet the hole itself was breached. What looked like a large, flat surface of ice was thrown over it. It had to be thick…at least three meters. Yet it pulled away slightly at points on the edge of the crater, allowing slits too thin for either child to pass through and into the hole. All around them…the mist was condensing and seeping down these holes, back into the large crater in the center.

The two stared at each other a moment, but then looked back to one another. Both of their looks were bewildered.

"How did you do that?" Marlene asked incredulously.

Denzel himself had no answer. Jumping that far had been as easy as walking. Marlene herself didn't appear to weigh anything. Yet only now did both children seem to realize what they had done…how they had managed to jump and run as fast and as far as they had…and neither of them being tired at all. It was the same effect a dreamer has when, in their dreams, they have incredible physical prowress…and then remember that, in reality, they aren't capable of any of this. Yet unlike true dreams, in which one would now awaken to their heavy, reality-bound bodies…they continued to remain.

Marlene raised her head as realization came over her.

"This is what Ms. Aerith meant. Here, we're as strong as we want to be."

Denzel heard Marlene say this and began to believe it. He held his hands up in front of him, and looked over them for a few moments, as if seeming to fully realize what sort of new power he had here. He did so for a few moments, before he put them down and looked back up to Marlene. Once he did, both of them turned and looked ahead of him. They saw the crater again, and the mist that was pouring into it.

"I think we have to go down there." Denzel said, pointing toward it.

Marlene looked around for a moment, and became upset. "We'll never get down those holes on the side. And we don't have anything to dig through the ice."

Denzel looked on at the hole for a moment. But then…he began to think anew of what Marlene had said, and what Ms. Aerith had said. Ms. Aerith has said they wouldn't need any special strength or magic…and they seemed to make it themselves when they wanted to. She also said they didn't need any weapons… What if…?

Abruptly, the boy closed his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of him and held them on top of each other, cupping around something. Marlene turned and watched, wondering what Denzel was trying. Yet the boy thought for a moment…imagined something particular in his hands.

In response…he began to feel cool steel in his grip…making him smile as he opened his eyes.

Marlene was stunned. Suddenly, Denzel was armed…and not armed with just anything. He had Cloud's original Buster Sword in his hands. And despite how huge it was, and the fact that Denzel should barely have been able to get it off the ground for more than a few seconds…he was holding it easily in his grip. The boy shifted to a grin as he saw what he had made. After that, he turned his head back down to the ice. He walked forward toward it easily, holding the Buster Sword steady as he did so. He came to a stop once he reached the side. He let the mists pour into the ground around him for a moment, but then brought the sword over his head and struck down with a powerful blow.

Denzel seemed to be as strong as Cloud now…for on impacting the ice a thunderous ripple shot through the surface and the ground around it. Marlene actually stumbled a bit on her feet. Yet as for the ice, a huge crunching and cracking sound shot through it as it was broken into thousands of pieces. The pieces instantly fell into the crater beyond them, and soon they were gone. All that was left was a gaping entrance with a few fragments of ice molded around the edge. Beneath it was more blackness.

The boy turned around back to Marlene, now rather pleased with himself. Just like Cloud used to do, he swung his sword around his head a few times before slipping it behind him. Both children failed to notice that the Buster Sword immediately became a relative size appropriate for Denzel, or that a sheath had materialized over his back to allow him to slip it in.

"This is cool!" Denzel cheered. Immediately, he closed his eyes and visualized again. When he opened them back up, he was very pleased with the result. He now wore Cloud's old clothing, the same he had worn when he had been running around with Tifa and the others before Meteorfall. He even had his shoulder armor piece. Marlene stared on, still stunned at how he had managed to do all of this.

"How…?"

"It's easy, Marlene!" Denzel answered, looking back up to the girl. "Just close your eyes and think about how you want to look, and you look that way!"

Marlene hesitated, but it was obvious that Denzel was encouraging her with his voice to try it. She held back a second longer…but then decided to give it a shot. She closed her own eyes…and began to think of those she cared about…what she wanted to have from them now that she was going into danger…

"It worked!" She heard Denzel say.

Marlene opened her eyes and looked down over her body. Sure enough…she wasn't in her own clothing anymore. Now she was dressed just like Aerith. She had her same pink slip and brown jacket. Not only that…but her hair had changed. Before she tried to match her style, but now her hair had lengthened and readjusted so that it mimicked Aerith's perfectly. After a moment, the girl actually began to smile at the change.

"So you wanted to be like Ms. Aerith?" Denzel asked as he surveyed her.

The girl looked back to Denzel, and cracked a small smile herself.

"Not exactly."

She held up her hands to the boy. They wore the same gloves and pads as Tifa had worn when she went on her own first adventure with Cloud and the others.

This only made Denzel smile a bit wider. "Alright." He said. "Let's go then."

The boy turned and leapt into the hole without hesitation. Feeling a bit emboldened by her own change in attire, Marlene ran forward and leapt after him.

Both children were soon falling into darkness. They looked down and around them, but saw nothing except the same black void that could be infinite or only a short distance. They felt wind whip up around them, and it grew stronger…indicating that they were falling rather quickly and gaining speed. And they could see each other clearly, as if somehow their own bodies were being illuminated although the rest was shadow. They looked up to one another frequently, but other than that there was nothing to do. Both were endlessly falling into a bottomless pit. Even when Denzel looked back overhead, he could see nothing else. It made him wonder how they were supposed to return…assuming they ever reached the bottom of this…

"Denzel!" Marlene called out at last. "I see something!"

Denzel looked to her when she said this, and saw that she was looking down. He joined her soon after. Sure enough…a small dot far below had appeared. It didn't stay a mere dot long, however. It quickly began to grow larger. It became clear that the two were falling toward it, and that it was growing larger because they were nearing. Having nothing else to do, the two fanned their arms out and kept looking down.

Detail began to emerge. The children noticed some sort of network…something like tree roots interlocking and heading downward. They looked small at first, but as they fell farther they noticed that each was actually rather large. They seemed to come together toward some central object, but that was much farther down and not immediately visible. They were some sort of pale blue…and they reflected light although there was none around them. The color itself could have actually been an effect of the light, because as they fell they noticed that they too began to turn a bit of a blue hue. Lastly, the two noticed that although this network itself was rather extensive and stretched deep…it was only a fragment of a larger picture. They extended from the darkness into this one place, and this was all that was illuminated.

As the two grew nearer they seemed to slow down in some way. They were still falling, but not at a speed that would instantly crush them. As they went down, Denzel noticed that he was headed for one of the larger "branches" at the top. He was going to land on it. Marlene, on the other hand, was going to sail by and hit one about ten feet lower. They had little time to worry about this discrepancy…for they had just noticed it when they were on it. The ground of the branches was coming up quick, and there was no way to stop themselves. Denzel, growing nervous, began to brace himself for impact…

Moments later…the boy touched down. It wasn't a severe impact or that painful. In fact…it felt as if he had just hopped off a space one or two feet above where he was now and then landed. What more…he was cushioned. The blue "roots" were not solid…but covered with some sort of thick powder which he immediately sank into. It was slick, and he flailed a bit before falling backward. He landed on his rear end and began to slide down the branch, for it was angled down to some center below. He slid for a moment, losing control and surprised at his sudden run in with terra firma. However…he finally got enough of his bearings and senses to put his hands out and bury them in the powder as well. Combined with the fact that the branch leveled off more ahead, and his feet were digging into the powder itself, and the boy was soon able to come to a halt. He stopped a moment to catch his breath.

Yet it only lasted a moment. Now free of falling, he became conscious that his clothing was getting wet…and it was so cold when it grew wet that it stung him. He quickly shot back to his feet…already feeling his hands begin to hurt. Yet even when he stood, his bare skin began to get goosebumps. A chill rippled through his back, and when he exhaled he saw his breath mist. The boy felt these effects, but was confused as to how it was happening. He looked down and around himself to the powder again, and the tracks he had made with his body and hands. They looked familiar… When he saw this, he realized what it was.

_It's snow… All of this powder is snow. And these branches…they're made of ice. It's cold. It's all frozen. It's like a giant freezer. Brr…it really is freezing in here. It's just like…like…_

_Like…back in the real world?_

"Denzel!"

The boy was shaken out of his thoughts by that voice. It was Marlene. He looked for the source, and found himself looking deeper into the network of branches and down a bit. Standing on another horizontal junction, rather like him, was his friend. The snow had been upset around her too from where she had fallen, and now she had her arms around herself. That was strange… Despite what they were wearing, the cold seemed to go right through. It was as if it wasn't even there.

"You alright?" She called. Breath misted when she spoke.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Denzel called back, struggling to keep from putting his own arms around himself.

"I'm alright. I can see something in the middle further down. There's something that all of this comes to."

Denzel himself couldn't see it yet, but that was hardly surprising considering the network of ice branches around them. He believed her. And to him, that was as good a place as any to go. He nodded. "Let's try to go there. I'm going to start working my way down. You go on ahead."

Marlene hesitated, but then nodded and looked below her. A bit uncertainly, she began to creep through the snow down along the branch she was standing on. Denzel turned and looked to his own position. Until now, he hadn't had to worry about losing his balance or slipping or anything. But now that he was here…the snow was genuinely slick if he stepped on it. He had to be more careful. And so, he began to creep his way down as well to a more downhill part.

What neither child noticed was that as soon as they had cleared the snow that they had mashed down and aside and left it behind…the powdery material seemed to shift and move although there was no wind or other forces to blow it. Even what had been crushed under their feet seemed to become powdery again, and moved on some unseen wind. It shifted and changed until it made the surface smooth and crisp where the children had stepped down. And once it covered their landings spots…it seemed to travel down and fill in each one of their footprints one by one…

Going down took a bit. The children were able to walk along their branches for a short distance, but inevitably they ran into a branch fixed to their path. Then they had to move. Sometimes they just swung around to the other side and kept walking. If that was too problematic, they tried to move down another branch. At first they lowered themselves down. This was hard…because the branches were indeed made of ice. Grabbing on and lowering down froze their fingers to the bone, and it was some time before they stopped hurting and were free to move again. Eventually, they just started to hop down. Gravity seemed to be more effective here, but short hops were fine.

It wasn't long before Denzel saw what Marlene had referred to. About two hundred feet down, all of the branches converged onto some sort of central point. Here, there was no more snow…just some sort of clear, crystal sphere. At least, that's what it looked like from up above. He knew it was likely made of ice…although it was a lot purer than the rest of the ice in the area. He and Marlene both made their way for this as quickly as they could. Both of them ignored the constant chills they were feeling. Despite the fact that they tried to tell themselves that they couldn't possibly be cold…the snow and ice seemed to be very real here. It soon felt even worse than outside in the Icicle Inn area…

As the two continued to make their way down…their footsteps continued to fill in behind them. Yet that wasn't all. Farther above, where the snow had already smoothed out again…some faint breeze seemed to blow against the snow and lift it off. The snow itself shrank in diameter…until it was a mere tendril of white powder. Many of these tendrils formed…and slowly they began to trickle off the edges of the ice pathway. Yet they didn't fall to the bottom. Rather…the wind seemed to carry them up and away to meet somewhere in the blackness…

At about twenty feet from the orb…both children had to come to a stop. Below them, the branches of ice seemed to arch up and away, and become so interlocked that there was no way to keep following them down. They couldn't very well hang on them either. Yet around the orb in the center, branches seemed to level off and make almost a platform of sorts. It was broken considerably, but it provided the most walking space. Both were on opposite sides of the column of ice now, and they both looked up to one another uneasily. Yet in the end, they decided. Both of them squatted, and then hopped off of the branches. They fell down through the ice network and sailed for the flat branches below.

Moments later, Denzel landed. Unlike before, however…gravity pulled at him and gave him a rather painful jolt. He winced and dropped into a squat before leaning back, falling halfway into the freezing snow. Marlene landed nearby, and much the same happened. She cried out a bit as she fell backward. The snow, though icy cold, was still soft and took most of their impacts. However, both were still wincing as they pulled themselves up and out. Their breath was very misty now. Both wrapped their arms around themselves, visibly shaking at this point. It seemed to have dropped another ten degrees down here. They quickly stamped around to knock the snow off of themselves, and then looked to each other. Seeing that both were alright, they turned to see what they had come to.

Both of their eyes widened on seeing it. Marlene stepped back and cupped her hands to her mouth. She gasped…the sound a mixture of surprise and horror. Denzel, on his part, let his jaw fall, and was paralyzed for a moment as he gaped at it.

There was Azure.

He didn't look like much now. He looked like a very small, very miserable creature. He was tucked in on himself…but he was immobile and, it appeared, immobilized. He was incased in the crystal sphere. Now they could see that it was indeed ice. Not only that…but they could feel cold air coming off of it and blowing across them. It looked like it was the source of all of the ice and snow. His skin was blue and his face expressionless with closed eyes. He seemed just as frozen inside and out as the ice he was incased in.

"Azure…" Marlene voiced quietly on seeing him like this.

Denzel stared a moment longer, but then lost his surprise. His teeth clenched as he drew his sword and held it with both hands in front of him. Once positioned like that, he took off for the orb. Although it grew steadily colder as he grew near, that was hardly a concern of his. It took no time at all to run up one of the branches of ice that led to it. As he ran toward the orb, he brought his sword behind him. On reaching it, he brought it down as hard as he could against the ice.

A bone jarring pain resulted as his blade bounced off of the orb, as if he had tried to strike solid steel with a broom handle. The recoil was so potent that Denzel actually fell back as he cried out in pain, losing his balance and falling against the branch again. Since it led downward, he slid away from the ice orb and back down the way he came. It wasn't the most graceful of landings or attempts. However, between the cold and the pain he felt, Denzel was rendered motionless for a moment as he slid back to the bottom, where Marlene was standing. She stared at Denzel in surprise at what had just happened, and looked back to the ice that held Azure.

Denzel groaned, and after a moment recovered and got to his feet to get out of the snow. Once he was up, he winced as he looked out to the ice sphere. He was stunned at what he saw…or rather what he didn't see. There wasn't even a dent in the ice. He couldn't believe it. He had sliced through the earlier ice sheet easily. He looked down to his sword to see if there was something wrong with it. There was only one difference…a large dent in it from where it had ineffectively attempted to slice through Azure's sphere.

Marlene noticed this as well, and then turned back to the sphere herself. She was hesitant, not sure what to do. In the end she went with her gut, and began to run up the same way that Denzel had just come. The boy himself removed a hand from his blade to grab one of his sore shoulders, as he looked ahead at Marlene and Azure and tried to think of a way out of this dilemma. Yet as he did…he started to notice the snow Marlene was walking through. Though he had mashed it down before, and there was no real wind here, it seemed to be filling up the tracks again as she walked through them. Not only that, but some of it was pulling away…

Marlene was soon up and at Azure's prison. She looked down and over it, trying to find a way inside or through. Azure was oblivious to her, assuming he could even more if he wasn't. He stayed frozen and emotionless within the ice. Marlene next reached up her hands and placed them on the sphere. Instantly…her hands felt frozen themselves, regardless of the gloves. She yanked them back with a cry, and held them out in front of her. Very slowly, she felt blood beginning to creep back into her hands after she had done that. It was as if she had been out with her hands in snow for an hour. They felt numb…and they were only slowly thawing. She looked back to the prison, and to the one within it.

Desperate, and not knowing what else to do, the girl pounded against the ice sphere. She ignored the cold and the fact that hitting it seemed to have as much effect as hitting a mountain. She beat on it, trying to get the attention of the boy inside.

"Azure! It's Marlene!" She cried. "Wake up!"

No answer. Azure didn't look able to answer anyway…but Marlene seemed more distressed when he didn't rather than his inability to move. She began to grow fearful. How had he been placed in here? And more importantly, how were they going to free him?

Denzel might have thought similar things…if he wasn't focusing on the ground around them. Marlene's tracks had filled up now, and he could now clear tendrils of snow blowing around and away from them. Marlene pounded on the ice again, but he didn't notice it.

"Azure!" Marlene called again.

_You're wasting your time._

Both children froze and snapped around. A voice had rung out…one loud, powerful, and seeming to come from everywhere around them. All the darkness seemed to move when it spoke. It was female and older…but it was also icy and cold. No love or pity could be heard within it. Yet it also seemed strangely happy…but the sort of happiness that came from her benefit and the detriment of all others.

Denzel, though fearful, held his blade in front of him again. Marlene continued to look around herself, but also tried to stay in front of Azure…as if she could protect him. Both of them looked to the ground and saw the snow tendrils. There were many more of them now, and they were increasing in number. As they stared at them, they began to realize that they weren't just in this area. Below them on the other ice roots, more snow was blowing out. Above them the same was happening. More and more was gathering now, but despite how much was taken there always seemed to be more around them.

This snow collected in a place in the darkness, like some invisible platform hovering in the middle of nothingness. It was forming some sort of mound of snow…and it was getting bigger. Denzel pointed his sword at this, and Marlene managed to brace her own fists up in front of her. Alone she might have been afraid, but if this was about one of her friends she could do it. The snow mound continued to grow, and more and more snow seemed to pour into it as it grew. Soon it was growing very large indeed…over half the size of the ice crystal roots that they were on.

Once here…the mound suddenly began to rise. Something within it appeared to be pushing up from underneath. It continued to gather snow as this happened, although it now seemed to be slowing down and shutting off its tendrils one by one. Slowly, the children realized it wasn't something within the snow. It was the snow itself. It was alive…and it was pushing up to form some sort of pillar. Yet it didn't stay a pillar for long. It began to slope off on top, and then started to form more contour around the center of it. One larger peak in the center rose above the rest of it. More gentle shapes formed on top all around.

Once it was this far, the snow suddenly began to slough off. Large sections of it started to fall away. What fell off was immediately drawn into the bottom along with what snow was still coming. As the sections fell away, an effect like an invisible sculptor working began to occur. The shape began to become some large humanoid wearing some sort of gown. Arms began to form, as did a face. It was rough at first, but quickly became more well-defined.

At last, the snow condensed. It came in and packed tighter as the last tendrils cut off. It went from being powder to becoming ice. And as it became this substance, it grew smooth and perfect, showing the most amount of detail yet. It also grew much colder. A chill even stronger than the one coming from Azure's orb began to come out over the two, and they had to struggle not to break their stances. Yet the final touches were made at this point…and the figure took its final form. It was a gigantic lady made out of ice. She wore a long gown made of ice that went over her shoulders, but her hands were still visible as they finished forming. They had long, cruel nails on them. Her hair looked to be much thicker than normal hair, and hung down slightly on the sides of her head to form some sort of short style, with the ends looking like blades from being cut so perfect across. Then there was her face…colder and crueler than the ice she was made out of. Not the slightest bit of kindness or compassion could be found in it.

The ice eyelids of the woman opened…and fixed on the two. When it did…they could almost feel an icy knife slipping into their hearts. She smiled…sinister, dark, and cold as frost.

_He cannot hear you. He cannot hear anyone anymore._ The woman's voice continued. _He's turned his own heart into ice. He cannot feel pain or love any longer._

Marlene heard this, and her face immediately went from firm to surprise. She turned around and looked to Azure again. He hadn't changed. Nothing in the world affected him now.

_He no longer belongs here anyway._ The voice went on. _He's fulfilled his life's purpose. He did what I needed of him. He needs only to perish now…to descend into the blackness forever. That is his only purpose left._

Marlene snapped back around to the ice woman.

"What 'you' needed of him?"

Denzel turned to Marlene for a moment, but then back to the ice woman. Despite how large she was, and how insignificant and weak he looked compared to her, his own face turned furious…almost with enough heat to beat back the cold around him. He tightened his grip on his sword.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He challenged boldly. "You're the one who made him do all those bad things! You made him steal that money and hit me and run away, didn't you?"

The ice woman let out a short laugh…airy and light…but also mocking and harsh.

_I tried to help him realize who he was, nothing more. It was in his nature to do 'bad things', as you put it. Your idea of morals are irrelevant to one like him. There is only one law…the strong take what they want from the weak. He had forgotten that, and I reminded him. He stopped being a weakling at that time, and fulfilled his true purpose in life…to serve his mother._

Denzel's teeth grit. "You're not his mother!"

This only made the ice woman laugh again…bitter and cold.

Denzel was naturally growing angrier. However, Marlene still had some traces of control in her expression. She looked out to the ice woman and asked her again.

"Why are you doing this to him?"

The ice woman paused here, but kept her smile.

_He has no purpose. No meaning. No soul. He's merely a tool of mine…my child to do with as I desire. And I desired for him to die to give life to my true son. He obliged. _

"Let him go!" Denzel ordered, his voice demanding and promising violence.

Again, only a laugh greeted him.

_You think I'm holding him prisoner?_ The voice asked back. _You silly, thoughtless, inconsequential humans… He's here because of _you.

Both Denzel and Marlene snapped back at that, surprised at such an answer.

_Yes, you. You and your childish, imaginary notions of love. He was originally a loyal and faithful child of mine. He would have done what I asked him. But then…you two had to come into his life. You had to fill his head with this juvenile, meaningless idea of emotions… You had to saturate him with it. You made him experience it so much that he began to crave it. He wanted it more and more. He wanted to feel and emote just like you little brats._

_And that's where his life went wrong…the day you two betrayed him. The day you withdrew your love from him. The day the world realized what he was and hated him._

Denzel's eyes widened again, and he immediately shook his head. "That's a lie! I never hated him!"

_Of course you did, silly boy. You stole Marlene's affection from him. You see, he knew what it was meant to be loved by a girl by then. He grew greedy for that imaginary ideal. He thought he could get more love from Marlene by proving himself better than you. But Cloud loved you…and hated him. He stepped on all of his attempts to make himself better than you, and as a result he grew to hate you. If you truly wanted him to be happy…you should have killed yourself so there would be only Marlene and him._

Denzel was aghast. "That's crazy!"

_That would be a way to love him. He only cared about what made him happy, no one else. He wanted your inane 'love' so much that no one else mattered. He only had to indulge his feelings. He wanted them that badly. If you denied him that…then you were nothing more than his enemy. And so he hates you._

"I never hated Denzel!" Marlene cried.

_You stupid girl. You stabbed him in the back. You were what drove him back into my arms. He had killed a man to get the money to give you your bicycle…and you spat in his face as soon as you realized it was stolen._

Both children turned white. One phrase of the ice woman rang in their heads again and again.

"Azure…killed a man?" Denzel slowly voiced, unwilling to believe what he had heard.

_I told you. He only wanted things for himself. He only wanted to feel happy. Making Marlene happy would have made him happy…and he was willing to kill anyone and anything to make that so. Yet you didn't realize how much he was willing to sacrifice. You threw his love back in his face…and so he realized that no one in this world truly loved him. He came to me…for I would give him his purpose. I would love him for what he truly was. He'd do anything for me…just as he should have from the second he was born._

_I gave him power and wisdom far above and beyond anyone else. He could have had anything. However…he stupidly craved only more of that emotion you call 'love'. He wanted it desperately. He craved it like a drug. Before he had felt sad and alone…but now that you two had first loved him and cast him away, he felt broken and betrayed inside. He felt such pain that he could no longer appreciate the gifts I had given him. He was useless to me…a doddering fool, as worthless as some junkie who thinks only of liquor. I wasn't going to waste time with those irrelevant notions of love on him…impractical, useless things. Yet he still wanted them…and he felt so empty and broken inside that he no longer wanted to feel anything good or bad. He turned his own heart into ice. He feels no love or hate now…no relief or pain. He hears nothing and senses nothing. The world to him is cold and harsh…and he has no place in it. Nothing will give him the love he desires, and now he doesn't want to feel it anyway. Doing so will only make him hurt more inside. So this is where he stays…for all eternity. _

_Congratulations, children… It's all your fault._

The two hesitated as they heard all of this. They looked away from the ice woman and to the ground, realizing what she was saying. That person who had been murdered behind the Seventh Heaven…Azure had killed him. There was no telling how many other people he killed. It hadn't been an accident that he had done all of those bad things. He did them in order to satisfy himself…even if it meant hurting those who cared about him. They began to slowly realize that Azure was not as pure and as innocent as they had always believed. Now they knew why Cloud and Tifa had been afraid of him. They knew what he was. They knew how he would think. They knew that he was a murderer…that deep down inside he felt hate for them… Maybe he really had been a monster the whole time…and they had just refused to see it.

_What's this?_ The icy voice mocked. _I thought you wanted to save your little friend. Looks like you don't think so much of him anymore. How do you like knowing the true side of him? In reality…it's the true side of you all. All of you are little, self-interested monsters inside. You throw up these emotions to try and make it look as if you actually are concerned with anything other than your survival. You interact with things in order to give you inner contentment and amusement…not out of a desire to help any other living creature. Perhaps you're more like him than you thought._

_Well now, children…if you've finished with this foolishness…you have two choices. My son has nearly completed himself. He can come here and absorb you into his psyche just as he has swallowed my useless child…or you can leave here now, being wise enough to know that you never should have come in-_

The ice woman cut herself off.

The Buster Sword had been flung at her…and embedded itself in her chest.

The great ice statue looked down, her face suddenly losing its cruel smile and turning to confusion and surprise. She looked up to see where it had come from.

Denzel's eyes were blazing with anger as he stood in his extended position. His teeth were clenched in fury.

"Shut up. I hate you…" A pause, and then a spat word phrase. "...you bitch."

Marlene, from where she stood, actually drew back a bit. Denzel didn't usually swear…but he did now. And he said it with such hateful venom that it was unlikely that any person in the whole of Gaia in ten years had ever meant that insult as much as he had.

Denzel snapped around to Marlene next, commanding her attention. He pointed back behind to the ice statue.

"She's a liar!" He cried out to her. "She's trying to confuse us, just like she confused Cloud and me! That's what she does! She talks to you like she's your friend…but then she uses you! She's evil! She doesn't love anyone or anything! I don't care what she said about Azure! She tricked him! Don't listen to her!"

Marlene stared back at Denzel momentarily. She saw the passion in his eyes, and the insistence in his voice. She hesitated here, and thought again. She remembered how Denzel had seemed as wicked as Kadaj and his gang…but she also remembered how she had never blamed him. It was their fault, not his. And as he spoke…she thought of Azure again, seeming to remember him again for the first time in a long time. He had been happy… He had smiled and played with them… He loved them. He didn't just take it for himself. He loved them back. She believed that. She believed it with all her heart.

Slowly, her own doubt and confusion left, and she began to smile. She gave a single nod. Denzel smiled back, and nodded as well.

_How sickeningly sweet._

Both children lost their smiles and snapped back to the ice woman. She was grinning again, and waved her hand over the Buster Sword. Immediately, it turned into ice, and was sucked into her to become part of her. Gritting his teeth, Denzel stamped his foot down and put his hands in front of him. Immediately, another Buster Sword materialized in his hands.

The ice woman raised an eyebrow. _So…you think you have this place figured out, child? You know nothing. This place is my son's and mine. Your puny, pathetic soul is just chaff. This changes absolutely nothing. Soon you will both be dead. My worthless child will remain frozen until the end of time. There is nothing in the world you can do to free him from his own prison…and he hates you two more than anything. You were the ones who gave him such pain. But if you wish to die alongside him…then so be it._

The ice woman held one of her hands up and turned it over, so that the palm was facing upward. Slowly…the ice began to rise up from it.

The two children knew what was happening. However, they didn't stand to fight. Instead, they turned back around to the prison with Azure inside it.

"Azure, listen to us!" Marlene called out. "She's using you! We're the ones who care about you!"

_Ignore that babbling mortal._ The ice woman calmly answered…obviously addressing Azure as well. _You know what she did to you. She took your heart and smashed it to pieces. She'll make you feel more pain if you listen to her now._

Denzel and Marlene turned back to the ice woman. The ice in her palm now stood nearly four feet tall and still growing. However…they were encouraged by this. Though the ice woman was refuting what they said…the fact that she had to talk back meant that she wasn't as confident about Azure being isolated from them as she let on. He had to be able to hear them. With that in mind, they turned back to the prison and kept on.

"Azure, I was never angry about you hitting me!" Denzel cried out. "I never hated you! I'm your friend!"

_You have no friends. The world is your enemy._

"She's lying, Azure!" Marlene yelled back. "She's been lying to you this whole time! We want you back!"

_Just to hurt you again._

The ice crystal was now six feet tall. It began to shapen itself like the ice woman had.

"Azure…we want you back! We've wanted you back so much! I want you back!" Marlene continued.

"I've missed you so much!" Denzel threw in. "I can't think of anything but you! You were my best friend! Please come back to us!"

As they said this, crying out so loudly with such heartfelt sounds…their voices seemed to penetrate into the crystal. It actually seemed to shudder slightly.

Denzel kept his eyes on Azure within. Until now…his mouth had been shut. But ever so slightly…he saw it open.

The ice woman's smile faded. The form in her hand was now humanoid and continuing to detail.

_You are my child. Your existence is mine. Because of that, there is no one in the world who will let you live save me. These two children can give you only pain. And haven't you had your fill of pain?_

Marlene looked back to the ice woman when she said this, and then back to the crystal. Her own face softened…and she once again stepped forward. Despite how cold it was, she placed her hands against it.

"I know you've been hurt, Azure. I know that you've gone through a lot, and that you're very sad. But you're not the only one who's sad. Every day I get up I wish you were there. Denzel barely talks anymore, and he doesn't do anything except think about you and wish you were back. Nothing's the same without you. We'll never be able to go home knowing that we left you here frozen. When we know you're alive and can come back. We want you to come out of this terrible place. Come back with us."

_They care only about their own pain! Nothing about you or yours!_

The figure was starting to grow rather detailed now. Long hair was forming…as was some long cape/coat…

"I care about you, Azure." Denzel simply said, no longer yelling himself anymore. He lowered his arms and let his sword fall down to his side. He began to walk to the crystal again.

"I cared about you since the day we met. You know that's true. And it's not just to make myself feel happy. You wanted Marlene to feel happy. That was how you felt good. Well…how _I_ feel good is seeing _you_ happy. I just want to see you safe and home with us. I want to see you smile and laugh again. I want to hear you talking to me again. Most of all…I want to see you free from this witch. She doesn't love you, Azure. She doesn't care about you. _We_ care about you. _We_ love you.

"Azure…" Denzel stopped walking for a moment. He was pretty close to Marlene and the crystal now anyway. He hesitated a moment, but then tightened his face. Then, much to Marlene and even the ice woman's surprise…he raised his sword and pointed it at his own chest. "Azure…even if you honestly want me dead to make you happy…I don't care. I'd die for you any day. That's how much I care about you. If I need to do this to make you know that I love you, then I will."

Marlene gasped.

Deep within the crystal…Azure's eyelids parted. The pupils beneath stared at Denzel.

"But don't want that because _she_ told you that's what you wanted!" Denzel suddenly yelled back, his face turning angry and intense again. "Don't want it because that's what _she_ wants! What do _you_ want, Azure? Do you want to stay here and freeze forever…or do you want to come home with us? She's not your family, Azure! We're your-"

Denzel cut himself off with a sharp cry of pain.

Marlene gasped again and went white, drawing back against the crystal again.

Red fluid stained the snow at Denzel's feet.

The ice woman smiled in approval.

And standing behind Denzel with the Masamune down to the ground, dripping blood, smiling, dark, and powerful…was Sephiroth.

"I think you've said quite enough, boy." He calmly addressed.

Denzel staggered forward. He was in absolute agony now, and he couldn't keep himself from crying out in a practical scream. It had taken too long…they had taken too long. The worst had happened. Sephiroth had reformed himself. He was once again an entity. Now…he was once again the dominate personality. And his first order of business had been to eliminate the "intruders".

The boy had never believed that being cut would hurt so much. He felt weak and on fire at the same time. His body was rigid, all of his power seeming to be so easily cut down within instants. Yet somehow…his one hand was still on the Buster Sword. Somehow he managed to clench his teeth again. Somehow he put his hand down and on the handle, and spun around to the foe behind him.

Masamune sliced out again.

The Buster Sword was easily knocked out of Denzel's hand and flung away into the dark abyss surrounding them.

The blade also lashed out and opened the flesh across his chest. Denzel cried out again.

Inside the ice…Azure's eyes turned from surprise to fear.

The boy was in too much pain. He couldn't stand anymore. Staggering until he lost his balance, he fell down and landed in the snow back first. His blood poured out, soaking his clothing and the snow around him. Sephiroth merely cracked a smile and snorted. He reached down and grabbed Denzel by the collar, and immediately yanked him up and in front of him.

"Cloud's brat, was it?" He calmly asked the agonized child. "You've been enjoying using your spirit to make you whatever you want in here, haven't you? However…this is _my_ realm…and my spirit has infinite more power than yours. You're nothing to me. Do you desire more proof?"

With a snap of the wrist, Sephiroth flung Denzel away and smashed him into a nearby ice branch. The impact was so strong that he immediately fractured it. His body went flying off and went face first into the snow. Denzel gagged as he cried out in more pain. He coughed…and blood splattered into the blue powder.

Marlene stared in horror. She saw as Sephiroth calmly turned and began to walk over to Denzel. The boy could barely get his arms underneath him. He was going to kill him. She had to do something.

The girl turned around one more time to the ice. She leaned forward to it and placed her forehead against the crystal, not caring for the cold. Tears were pouring out of her eyes…both for Denzel as well as Azure.

"Azure…we love you. Please believe us."

With that, she turned and looked back to Sephiroth. Determined to stop him from killing her friend, she grit her own teeth and gave a yell. Immediately, she ran down the icy root that she had climbed up. Her speed was superhuman…and before she hit the bottom she leapt up and lunged for Sephiroth. Her power easily enabled her to clear the small area and sail at him faster than a locomotive. Thinking of Tifa, she drew one of her fists back and prepared to punch the man as hard as she could in the back of the head.

Hence, she was surprised for a split second before feeling pain rock her body as Sephiroth calmly swirled around and backhanded her. Her body was ripped out of the air and flung across the chamber until it smashed into the same ice crystal that imprisoned Azure. Groaning and dazzled, she rolled off of it and soon landed on the root, where she continued to slowly roll down to the bottom until the snow piling up beneath her stopped her.

Sephiroth gave a smile and a snort as he fully turned around to her. "And you…" He spoke. "You chose an interesting one to imitate. Tell me…so long as you're getting the experience of being her, would you like to die as she did?" With that, he raised Masamune and crossed it in a gesture prepared for stabbing. He slowly began to walk toward her instead.

Both Denzel and Marlene slowly looked up…but could do nothing else. It was only due to the fact that they _were_ imagining themselves as strong as Cloud and Tifa that they weren't already dead. As it was, they were in too much pain to fight back. Although the world itself couldn't hurt them, another potent spirit could. That was why they felt pain now. However, it hardly seemed to matter. Both of them had already been beaten. Marlene tried to pull herself up…but she was too dazzled and weak from the blow to move. Denzel himself tried to push his body forward, but that was no good either. The snow was numbing both of their bodies, making it even harder to react. The ice woman crossed her arms and kept her smile, enjoying everything that she was seeing. Lastly…the boy in the ice sat in hesitation, but did no more.

Sephiroth took a few more steps…his green eyes piercing into Marlene. The girl felt very exposed and afraid at this. His gaze did something to immobilize her…like the stare of a predator into its helpless prey's eyes. She couldn't move or even look away. She stared back fearfully…waiting for the end to come.

Yet then…Sephiroth stopped moving. His smile didn't fade, and he didn't show any sign of seeing anything else. But behind him, Marlene noticed the ice woman seemed to have stopped as well, though she was still staring at Sephiroth too.

_Well, well…_ Her icy cold voice sounded, as both she and Sephiroth looked up and beyond Marlene.

Now freed, the girl blinked a few times in confusion. She turned her head, and tried to see what Sephiroth was looking at. Denzel looked up weakly as well. The two children were far more surprised at what they saw than the two dark creatures.

Aerith had come.

The Cetra stood perched on top of the ice crystal. She wasn't armed with anything, but she was wearing the same clothing as before, and as unhurt as she was before. She wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes were actually closed at the moment. Her hands were folded in front of her. She seemed to be praying…and not aware of any of them.

However, she did speak out to the children.

"I couldn't have come earlier. Until now, Sephiroth wasn't aware. This Jenova that you see is only the Jenova from Azure's own cells. The real one isn't aware of this either. But now…it seems I have no choice. You both did well."

The ice woman narrowed her gaze. Her smile slowly turned into a sneer. Her malicious happiness before changed…into something that was far more hateful. Now, the smile and cheerfulness was purely forced.

_You killed my daughter…ruined my chance to start the new race…_ She seethed, her tone not even a mockery of kind anymore. _Yet just as stupidly as last time…you've wandered like a rabbit into a fox's hole. You make this too easy, Cetra._

Aerith didn't answer. She kept her position. The children stared at her, expecting her to lash out with some sort of attack. Perhaps some spell to blow both the ice woman and Sephiroth away. Yet she did nothing. She didn't change. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't break position. She didn't say a word. It was as if she was oblivious to everything else, and was simply standing there…waiting to be killed.

However…that wasn't the case.

She was merely doing something that only one of the five others in the darkness could hear.

_Azure…_

The fear in the eyes of the boy vanished.

_You remember me. You know who I am. I know what she's told you about me. She's said that I'm your worst enemy. That I want nothing but your death. Nothing could be further from the truth. I want to give you a chance at a normal life, the same as your friends. I want you to live and feel as a human being. But whether you believe that or not doesn't matter now. This does._

Sephiroth abruptly broke out of his stabbing position. He let Masamune shift to his side instead.

"I'm going to kill the children." He announced behind him to the ice woman. "Doing so should make her upset enough to unleash the Sorceress, especially since I will swallow up their spirits into myself. I just want to make sure that you are able to absorb her, Mother."

_Quite simply, my son. Aleron may be gone, but I inherited her traits. Go on._ The ice woman spoke.

_You can see your friends hurting. You can see them weeping before you, begging for you to come back. What you see now is nothing. They have wept endlessly for months, shedding countless tears for you. Marlene has begged for me to raise you from the dead. Denzel has beaten his hands to blood at the thought of killing the one who he believed wronged you. These children have been frozen as you are now frozen…trapped and unable to move on with their lives so long as they knew you were gone. Now that they can get you back, nothing else matters to them. They knew they could die by coming here…but they don't care. You know this. You've seen it and heard it yourself. They're willing to die for you, Azure._

Sephiroth turned back down and looked to Marlene. The girl swallowed again as the breath caught in her throat, and she was once again pinned. He began to approach her once more.

"Her first." He stated, as he began to shift his sword back up into stabbing position. "Just as she died."

_You can tell yourself that you don't believe them…that you think they're lying and don't love you. But I know in your heart of hearts you know that isn't true. What's holding you here is your fear of loss. You felt what it was like to be rejected and hated by all. It hurt you so much that you preferred to feel nothing and placed yourself here. You let Jenova fill your ears with lies and poison in hope that you would one day believe it. And you're scared that if you emerge from here that you'll feel that pain again. You'll be abandoned or rejected again._

_But Azure…pain is as much a part of life as joy. Loss and gain are risks that we take every day of our lives. Your life will not be free from misery or hurt…but you can know this. Just as there will always be things to make you afraid and sad, there will always be things to make you laugh and smile. You will always have the love of your friends. No matter what happens…no matter what befalls you…there will always be people there who love you and would do anything for you. Pain is not forever. You have to just hope for a while longer, and all darkness will pass…just as winter must inevitably become spring._

_If you stay here…within this icy prison…you'll do so as you watch your friends die. These are friends who have risked everything to let you know how much they love you. They only wanted to make you happy and to give you a life again._

_What will you do, Azure? Is life too hard for you? Will you stay here and feel nothing either bad or good for the rest of time? Experience neither love nor rejection? Or will you go back? Will you be willing to endure the sorrow and anguish of life so that you may also have its joys? To live with those who love you and feel happiness again?_

_This is your last chance. The choice is yours. But know this. Your friends want you back. Your home wants you back. Both are prepared to fill up the pain in your heart. If you don't want to accept the risks with it…then you'll have no one to blame but yourself for your misery and solace. And you'll still feel hate…hate for yourself that you didn't take this opportunity when you had the chance._

The frozen Azure remained still as these words sank into him.

When they touched his frozen heart…it began to melt.

Deep within the ice…two tears slowly rolled from the boy's eyes.

Sephiroth had reached Marlene. The girl was petrified, staring back at him in terror. Denzel cried out as he struggled to drag himself closer. The dark man brought his sword back, and prepared to plunge it into her heart…

Then…the sound came.

It sounded like all the glass in the world ever made was broken as one, thrown down from a cosmic shelf onto the universe's greatest orchestra hall. It echoed and reverberated as it shattered, sending out a long sound through the whole of the blackness…stretching into it everywhere regardless of how far it was. The tinkling sound that it made was like thousands of bells chiming together…and it was beautiful.

Sephiroth looked up ahead of him.

Aerith had vanished…and Azure's prison had shattered into millions of pieces.

The boy sailed through the air, down the snow-covered roots, and then landed right in front of Marlene. Sephiroth's sword was now aimed at his heart instead. Yet he showed no fear. Though he was much smaller and less muscular than the dark man, he stood firm. His body had become like stone. His own pale green eyes blazed, and his look was stern and hateful. Yet his flesh had lost all blueness. It was now warm and alive. So warm that the snow at his feet began to melt…and Marlene felt her numbness begin to fade as warmth from Azure poured over her. Sephiroth's gaze broken…she was now free.

And both she and Denzel were free to look at the boy who had joined them.

"Azure!" They both voiced in unison.

The ice woman, however, merely snorted at the sight.

_I thought you would have been wiser than to listen to your destroyer._

Azure looked up and past Sephiroth, back to the ice woman beyond. His teeth were clenched. He spoke…and it was a wonderful sound to the two children. A voice they had wanted to hear for such a long time.

"…You're right about one thing. I should have been wiser. I should have been wise enough never to listen to you. I should have been wise enough to know that I was happy and content before you came along and I started paying attention to your voice."

_You stupid, ungrateful child… I gave you everything and not once did I strike you or yell at you._

"That's right…you never were angry at me." Azure snapped back. "You were never happy with me either. You never hit me and you never hugged me. I did everything you wanted…and you never gave anything back. All you did was take from me. Even if you weren't self interested, you should have given me back for what I gave you. But if you really cared about me it wouldn't have mattered. Denzel didn't know who I was when he let me into his house, fed me, and became my friend."

Sephiroth's smile faded, and he snorted. "When are you going to put away those childish notions and become a man? What do those things matter in the great scheme of things? Simple delusions of a meaningless race. You were meant for so much more."

"Like what?" Azure spat, not looking afraid of Sephiroth or the sword pointed at him. "Being your body?"

"That was your entire purpose in life." Sephiroth simply answered. "Serve Mother and serve me."

Azure's eyes narrowed.

"Both of you can go to Hell."

The ice woman hissed.

_You've been contaminated, you worthless son. Poisoned by the same nonsense that poisoned the one who took you in. I should have known it from the start. I gave you life. Everything of what you are and what you think belongs to me. You owe me everything. I am your mother._

Azure's fists clenched.

"You're _not_ my mother." He coldly retorted. "Mothers are kind and loving. Mothers want the best for their children. They know when to punish them and when to set the rules…but they always love them for who they are, not because they serve them."

The ice woman turned furious.

I _am your mother, you stupid, wretched boy! I'm the only mother you ever had, and you ever will have!_

"We are all you are and all you ever will be." Sephiroth flatly added. "Your destiny is to give to this family and be content with nothing less."

Azure didn't change.

"I had a mother and a family before you ever said anything to me. My mother's name is Aerith. My brother's name is Denzel. My sister's name is Marlene. You…are nothing but parasites."

That was the last straw. Cloud had been only a synthetic Sephiroth clone. Azure's entire life had been as a child of Jenova. His destiny was to be her mindless slave. Yet now…the clone was disowning her. It chose a life for its own. It spat in its maker's face. The fact that something begotten solely for her benefit would turn around and demand its own existence was too much for the woman to endure.

_Slay this worthless, babbling mutant._

Sephiroth glared fully at Azure, and drew his sword back. "It is time you learned who is a shadow…and who is a god. This body belongs to me now. This is my flesh. You are an unwanted presence. I let you live before now…but now I'll simply consume you as I consumed the others like you before. Then I'll kill your 'family' using the same bones and blood that was once yours."

With that…Sephiroth drove Masamune forward toward Azure's heart. His look was calm and focused, without fear or any doubt as to the outcome. His spirit was by far the most powerful here, after all.

Hence…his face turned entirely into surprise as, without shifting weight, Azure deflected Masamune to the side and into the ground…_with his bare palm._

Denzel and Marlene gaped. The ice woman herself was totally shocked. Sephiroth's slit-like pupils widened as he stared down at what the boy had done, and then back up to Azure. Now…it was the boy's turn to smile and glare at him with dangerous-looking pale green eyes.

"This is _my_ body and _my_ soul." He flatly stated. "And I actually care about something other than myself. That's what gives my spirit true power. Denzel and Marlene showed me that. I let you in before…"

Another surprise suddenly happened…one that only Denzel and the ice woman saw clearly.

Masamune broke through the back end of Sephiroth's cloak, stained with blood.

The dark man gasped…shocked at what was happening. He turned his head down…and saw more of the impossible. Suddenly he wasn't holding onto the Masamune anymore. _Azure_ was. And with his free hand, he had plunged it back into his chest. Sephiroth couldn't believe it…couldn't fathom it. His spirit was supposed to be unstoppable. His power was supposed to be a million times greater than this copy's… He never should have been able to lift a finger against him. Had the boy truly had a soul of his own? Had he truly been more than just a puppet? Could this truly be happening?

Sephiroth looked back up to Azure…and despite how small the boy was compared to him…the boy seemed far greater than him now. His spirit was far stronger. The snow around him continued to melt…and the ice below it began to crack and fracture. It was all because of his heat. As Sephiroth's legs began to give out and he slumped on the blade, snow began to drip from overhead and fall down. The ice columns began to crack. Azure's heat was spreading throughout the entire area. Even Denzel felt it now. Pieces of snow began to drop as the ground slowly began to shake.

"Now…" Azure continued, still glaring at Sephiroth. "I'm sending you back to Hell."

With that, the boy snapped around and flung the Masamune as hard as he could. Sephiroth's body went flying off of the end of the sword. Blood trailed through the sky as his limp form went off, smashing through two more ice columns before going out into the void. Once there…it slowly fell down into the blackness…into the great oblivion of nothingness where nothing good or bad existed. His body fell for a while before it was swallowed up into shadow…never to trouble this realm again.

Denzel and Marlene were overwhelmed. They couldn't believe Azure had done it. They almost didn't seem to notice that what they were standing on was beginning to crack, and that more and more pieces of ice and snow were starting to fall. The structure was shaking considerably now. They focused only on Azure. The boy now snapped around to the ice woman.

The woman was changing. The ice was melting now…warping her features. She was starting to look far more hideous now…twisted and misshapen into some sort of creature rather than a woman. She glared at Azure with absolute hatred.

_You can't be rid of me! I'm you! I'm within your DNA, floating in your veins, residing in your flesh! My spirit courses throughout your flesh!_

Azure's eyes narrowed…and he raised Masamune, this time holding it back over his head.

"So does mine."

The boy flung the sword at the ice woman, much as Denzel had done earlier. But this time, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and screeched…some horrible alien voice. She held out a hand to try and stop it…but it was too late. The blade sailed forward further and struck the woman in her breast. This time…she instantly shattered into countless ice crystals. Her final scream was broken and spread among all of the shards of ice that she had been broken into…fading into their own tinkling noises. And then…they faded beyond that into nothing. The ice pieces rained down and faded into the same oblivion as Sephiroth had.

The ground was shaking very violently now. Large chunks of ice were beginning to fall. The children stared at Azure a moment longer, but then turned to their own plights. Marlene looked down and around her…when suddenly the root she was sitting against broke and fell down. Giving a yelp, she quickly rolled forward and sprung back up to her feet. She had no desire to follow Sephiroth and the ice woman into the same darkness. She spun around and looked at what she had nearly avoided…and saw that there was indeed nothing but blackness and a few broken branches beneath her. The whole place was falling apart as it melted. She backed up away from it, not sure where else to go…

Until she smacked into something. She turned to look to see who it was…and saw that Denzel was standing right in front of her. Both of them seemed surprised to see the other. Marlene turned her head down and looked over the boy. His clothing wasn't torn anymore, and the blood that had soaked into it had vanished. Then she realized it. She didn't feel sore or jostled anymore either. Suddenly, both of them were as good as new. But it hadn't been them who told themselves to heal… It had to be…

Both turned to Azure. He was staring out at where the ice woman had been, his look cold and impassive. They stared for a moment…before they realize what had happened. Though the world around them was breaking apart, they saw that Azure was free. He had come back to them. Sephiroth and the ice woman were slowly forgotten as they felt joy creeping into them. Smiles began to spread on their faces.

"Azure…" Denzel began to speak.

Abruptly, the boy turned and looked to them. When he did…all of his anger disappeared. His face became soft, and his eyes gentle. He smiled as well, a very pleasant smile. At that moment…the boy no longer looked alien or unnatural. He looked…beautiful. And seeing him like that made both children hesitate.

"I'll have to send you both out now." Azure told them. "My prison is falling apart, and I have a lot of work to do putting this back the way it was."

Hearing this, both Denzel and Marlene lost their smiles and looked nervous instead. Did that mean they were leaving him again?

Both began to step toward him, despite the fact that tree-trunk sized pieces of ice were now raining down around them and their footing was about to crumble into dust.

"Wait!" Marlene called out.

Azure didn't react. He only smiled a bit wider.

"Don't worry. I'll see you both again real soon. I promise."

With that, the boy closed his eyes.

It was like some heavenly force had them on lines…and abruptly began to reel them in. At speeds even faster than Aerith's, both children were ripped off of their feet and back into the air. They looked down after their friend…but he soon vanished as the last of the ice network crumbled into nothingness and sank into the blackness. They tried to call out…but they were moving faster than sound. In an instant, they were back up the dark hole. They came out through the crater and exited. In the blink of an eye, they were brought back over the vast expanse they had climbed over. Yet now…the dark void that had been there before wasn't gathering…but letting out. Multicolored rays of light and clouds were rolling forth, beginning to shape and twist the world around them. It was as if the vast nothingness was being remade…like the dawn of a new creation…

Yet even that faded soon…

* * *

Denzel and Marlene opened their eyes together.

There they were. Back in the room with the machine. They turned and looked around. Vincent was still tending to the sleeping Krystea. Elena was still looking to Rude and Reno…the latter of the two was saying many words that Cloud and Tifa had told them never to repeat. They looked down to themselves, and found that they were back in their old clothing…sitting down where they had been before. Not only that, but they were holding hands still…

They looked up to the third member of their group…and saw Aerith smiling at them.

"You did it."

The children were bewildered. They looked around the area for a moment, hardly believing they were there. It was like a dream. And like a dream…they found themselves once again far more weighed down and "real". The world seemed far sharper and more detailed. But at last, they looked back to Aerith.

"But where's Azure?" Marlene asked.

"Don't worry." Aerith answered. "Sephiroth's presence has faded. I'm sure Azure is back there in his body, and he probably looks the same way he did before this ever happened. We'll see him again real soon…assuming Ragnar and Cloud don't pick him up first."

Marlene smiled at this, and looked excitedly to Denzel. He turned and smiled back…but he was hesitant. Soon his smile faded, and he turned back to Aerith with a disappointed look. The Cetra noticed this and leaned in a bit.

"What's the matter, Denzel?"

The boy frowned. "We didn't do anything. You came in at the end and were the one who broke Azure out. We couldn't even do anything to stop Sephiroth. I wanted to help Azure…but in the end I couldn't do anything to set him free."

This only made Aerith smile more.

"Denzel…you and Marlene did more than I ever could. I told you that you didn't need power. What you needed was your love. I wasn't the one who freed Azure. It was you two. You came that far…and let him know that you valued him and his life more than anything else. You let him know how much you loved him. If you hadn't done that, nothing that I would have said to him would have made a difference. It was your love for him that gave him the power to break himself free of Sephiroth and Jenova, just like it was Tifa's love that let Cloud break free. I only gave him the last nudge he needed. I made the choice clear for him. It was you two that let him know he had a choice in the first place…that he had something worth freeing himself for."

Denzel looked up at this, and Marlene turned as well. Slowly, as they thought about this, they began to smile a bit more. Denzel himself did in particular. Besides…even if he had done nothing…Azure was back. He came back to them…and soon they'd be living together again. Aleron was gone. Sephiroth was gone. The war was almost over. They were going to be happy now as one big family back in Edge.

Aerith smiled back at the two children for an instant longer…when her smile suddenly faded. The two children noticed this and turned to her fully, their own smiles disappearing. However…Aerith didn't look back. She continued to stare out…as if she was seeing something that they couldn't see. Her eyes were growing fearful.

Marlene grew uneasy. "Ms. Aerith…?"

Cold sweat began to run down the Cetra's brow as she saw what was going on far below them for the first time.

"Ragnar… Cloud…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	80. Sorceress Aerith

_One Minute Until The Firing Of The Gauntlet Of Zeus_

Panting, soaked with fresh cold sweat, Ragnar slowly backed up. He held Ragnarok in front of him, trying to put it between himself and the creature nearing him. Although he was no longer in the room full of debris, moving back was still a problem. This part of the Dome didn't have smooth floors…but only more pipes and metal gratings. Yet falling backward was only a small problem on his mind. Moving fast enough to survive this monster was the main concern.

A rotting tentacle whipped out. The youth didn't even see it move before he was lashed across the face with something that felt both like a club and a whip. His body was flung back like so much chaff, and after crying out he landed hard on his back on more metal. He arched his spine in pain and grit his teeth, feeling the agony through him. That blow would have even hurt his former self…so his mortal body was naturally that much worse off.

The young general rolled forward…just in time to see another foul appendage sailing for him. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he grasped his sword and brought it up. As it came in close enough to strike him, he lashed out with Ragnarok. The bit of alien flesh was neatly severed from its main stalk, and as it gushed out purple blood it fell to the ground, flopping like a fish out of water. Unfortunately…the creature was attacking him with more than one tentacle. Another one rushed in a moment later and angrily slapped his hands. It was a stinging, painful blow…and Ragnar cried out as his sword was struck out of his hands. He barely had time to react to the pain before a third tentacle lashed out and wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air. Ragnar reached up for it and tried to pull it off, useless as it was. But the thing didn't want to throttle him. Instead…it yanked him up into the air and flung him twice as hard away from it, to the nearest solid-looking pipe. Ragnar's arms flailed down and trailed behind him as he sailed head-first for the strong metal…

Yet he never reached it. Abruptly, a warm, softer body leapt up in his flight path. He crashed into it seconds later. His body made a painful impact before flying back off and falling to the ground again, sprawling out face first. It wasn't the easiest of saves…but it was a save. Ragnar's heart was pounding as he landed from the fear of annihilation. The monster was reminding him of exactly how weak his regular body was, and he knew at this point that if he had hit that pipe at that speed he could have kissed the bones in his back goodbye…

His savior touched down a moment later. Ragnar turned and looked to him, as he glared at the hideous alien in front of them both, slithering closer again. Despite how much stronger he now was than Ragnar, Cloud was sweating profusedly and panting in between clenched teeth. He was struggling to hold up against this thing. It didn't help that he had to hold his sword over one shoulder when not using it. His other arm was still useless and hung limply at his side. Fighting one handed was not something he was used to. In addition, Ragnar realized with some frustration at himself, Cloud was constantly being distracted to save him. This monster was attacking with such speed and power that it could kill him in seconds. Only Cloud still had enough strength to fight and take its blows.

Jenova was full of rage and primal fury as she assaulted them. She had been trying unceasingly to kill them both for the past few minutes. For the most part…she was succeeding in beating them down. Although the two of them had cut off countless tentacles, she always seemed to have more. And she wasn't slowing down in the least from the trauma or blood loss. Based on the amount of power she was putting out…Ragnar began to fear that Sephiroth hadn't just hid his intentions from Bahamut. He had hid the power of Jenova. This monster was starting to rival Sephiroth in some categories…

And if such was the case, they were doomed.

The monster grit its sharp teeth and lunged for Cloud again. Despite his one arm, Cloud nimbly sliced off the first two tentacles that came at him. He managed to dodge another one aimed for his head, and then leap over a fourth trying to hit him from below. He swung his sword down and around to take off both of them next. Unfortunately, he had already burned himself out fighting Sephiroth. He wouldn't be able to perform Omnislash or anything else again for some time…time that they didn't have.

Jenova's eyes blazed as she grew annoyed with the ex-mercenary. Abruptly, she halted one of her tentacles and pointed it at Cloud instead. A moment later and a ray of red light suddenly projected from the end…burning like some sort of laser. It shot through the air in an instant before touching Cloud's bicep on his good arm. Immediately, a spurt of blood blasted through the opposite side as the laser tore through his limb. Cloud's eyes shut as he cried out…the pain distracting him.

The monster used this. Tentacles erupted for Cloud again, but not from right in front of him. The thing had been sliding them underneath the rubble and pipes toward him. Now, they ripped out and immediately lashed around his legs, locking them together and immobilizing them. Cloud was jerked, and he forgot about his arm as he looked down to what had happened to him. That was all he had time for, before Jenova suddenly ripped him off of his feet and flung him with incredible power and speed away from its body and across the large chamber, until he struck the opposite wall of the place. Machines broke around him from his impact, and as he limply fell off the wall and began to fall to the ground, pieces from them joined him on his descent.

The thing sneered at Cloud for a moment…before it suddenly squealed. An eruption of flame struck the side of its head. Giving a screech of rage, it snapped around to the source. Its flesh was partially roasted from that hit, further deforming its features. But its eyes still worked enough to look back on its opposite side and see Ragnar, standing again with his sword pointed at the thing.

While Cloud had distracted it, Ragnar had recovered enough to drag himself a short distance away. His weapon had been knocked aside, but all he had to do was extend his hand and call to it for it to slide back into his hand. And unlike Cloud, he had been rejuvenated by Bahamut when the junction was broken. He was able to unleash his own special techniques…for all the good they did him. He seemed only to make the monster angry from that latest blow. And now it orientated its entire body toward him…beginning to slither toward him instead.

Ragnar swallowed as another bead of sweat rolled down his brow, and prepared for further pain.

* * *

"Ms. Aerith? What's wrong?" 

To Aerith, that voice of concern was distant and faraway, like at the end of some long tunnel. Even if it wasn't, she wouldn't be able to answer at the moment. But now, both of the children saw that something was distinctly wrong, and Vincent's own eye had been caught. He was now looking at her while the Turks continued to banter behind him.

The Cetra was sweating again. It wasn't a cold nervous sweat…but hot and profuse, almost as much as when she had been fighting for her life. She was no longer calmly seated, but rather had her legs twisted behind her as she sat on the ground. She was trembling all over. Her hands were against her head, as if she had some sort of migrane or severe headache she was struggling to withstand. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils were small as she stared at the metal floor.

But Aerith wasn't looking at the floor…and she wasn't hearing or seeing the people around her. She was watching something else…feeling it throughout her.

The dark presence that had been Sephiroth was gone…but his death only served to fuel the power and anger of another. One that affected her far more foully. The Cetra blood within her recognized Sephiroth as being part of her natural enemy…but both her flesh and spirit hated the mother of the man far, far more. Her increasing power only made it more obvious…seeing the destroyer of her race pulled back together and present right here within this very building. It was nearly impossible for Aerith to _not_ detect the thing…or sense it so sharply that she could almost see it even with her eyes open…

Yet that wasn't all she could sense.

There was only one other kindred Cetra alive…and Aerith had married him. He was a person she loved and recognized, both in body and spirit. She felt an especially strong bond to him from sharing blood, lives, and destinies. Now that she was free of all other distractions and concerns, she could feel him. Both his spirit and the spirit of her friend. She couldn't see them as distinctly as Jenova…but they were there. They were right next to the alien's.

And they were growing weaker with every passing moment.

The thing was killing them.

Normally, Aerith would have been filled with fear and dread. She would have pulled herself together and gone after them as fast as she could, to offer whatever help she was able. Weakened as she was, she would gladly do so for her friend and husband. Unfortunately…Aerith had a new battle to wage at this moment…and she was currently grappling with all of her might.

The dark side of her saw what was going on. Until now, it had gone dormant. Aerith had suppressed it with much effort in the fight with Aleron, and it had taken time to come out again. But now that she had relaxed and the persona had reemerged…it did not like what it was seeing. It knew that Jenova was down there, and that she was killing them. They had to be too worn out from fighting Sephiroth. They were easy prey by now. That made it angry… The thought that the monster was its natural enemy only fueled its anger. But most of all…it hated being confined to this lowly, injured body. It hated this meeker, softer personality holding it back. It wanted out. It wanted to engage in more primal yet more intense emotions. It wanted to save them…and deal with Jenova in the worst way…

Aerith tried telling it that it wasn't possible…that they'd be killed. Yet somehow…she found herself not really believing that. She felt an inner confidence. She felt that she had something slumbering inside her with her dark half represented…and that it had more than enough power and might to do the job. A force unlike anything ever witnessed before or ever again…power of life and death rolled into one package…just waiting for her to let it go.

The Cetra feared this power. She knew what she did when she was out of control. Whatever this was, it was far greater than what she had done to Hoeng's henchmen. It made her feel as if that was nothing more than a child slapping an adult. That much strength she knew would be too much for her to handle. And yet…as the dark personality began to trickle into her brain…began to exert its wants and desires…something within her was excited. With that much strength…she could do anything. She could put an end to this all in moments. The desire to use it started off small…but it was growing quickly.

Until now, Aerith had refused to let her dark side speak. But now this was flaring up even stronger. It refused to be silenced again. It demanded that she hear it. And it spoke with the voices of thousands upon thousands of enraged Cetra…ones who had been brutally slaughtered…seen their children warped into monsters…felt the pain and fear of being hunted down and destroyed… Their anger would not be held back any longer. They had a vessel for their rage, and they demanded that she take up their cause. Let her be their way of waging their vengeance on this world and all who lived in it. And when her rational, good self refused…they started to appeal to her base, animal desires. They let their hate start flowing into her and exciting her. And as she felt this…she began to feel energized. The passion felt good…and made her subconsciously crave more…

Aerith grasped her head tighter, her face warping between fear and anger every few moments. It was as if she could push that persona back into her mind. She tried to tell it not to…not to lose herself to this hate and anger. But it didn't care for others that might be hurt. It only wanted to satisfy itself. It was tempting her with the same urge…telling her to lose herself to the feelings. And she was weakening. Soon…it wouldn't matter if she gave into it or not. It would be strong enough to take her.

The woman didn't know what to do.

She only had to hope that something would happen soon.

* * *

Ashiah grinned and snickered as she gulped down the miniature wine bottle. She had helped herself to Leers' personal store. After all, he didn't need it anymore. And this was a special occasion. She toasted the images she was watching at the command desk. She had patched herself into the security systems at this point. By now, she was the only one left watching them. All the other security personnel were either dead or surrendering. But the Dome was automated enough for her to hold out here for the precious few seconds longer that she needed. 

The office was relatively clean and quiet, aside from Leers' dead body. It had rumbled quite a bit under cannon bombardment during the past few hours, and dust had rained from the ceiling more than once. But the walls were special reinforced steel. Not even plastique explosives could get in here if she didn't wish it. She had already locked the front doors to the office, leaving her here and protected with her precious command desk.

Several monitors were displayed on the screen. One showed a platoon of New Shinra soldiers being led away. Another showed a Planet Protector Army troop moving through a hall filled with wreckage of sweepers and bodies. Yet another showed a special PPA team cutting through a bulkhead. A fourth showed a PPA hacker getting into the outer defense systems from one of their terminals, ordering all low security doors to open and low security systems to shut down. Across the board, the Dome was falling to the enemy. She reached over and pressed a button on the keyboard. The security cameras disappeared and revealed a new map of the technical layout of the Dome. Half of it was now flashing red, showing enemy presence. Half of what was left was solid red, showing that it was in imminent danger of falling. The rest was yellow, showing it was at risk.

_Too bad none of this matter, you little brat._ Ashiah thought with a grin as she threw the wine bottle over her shoulder, letting it shatter against the wall behind her. _You lose. Wutai and Midgar burn. And then I'll kill each and every one of you. I'll have the Gauntlet of Zeus blow up this Dome with you all inside it. So much for your total victory, eh?_

Ashiah turned to another important device…the phone built into the desk. This was the final piece now. The time was over. The Gauntlet of Zeus was finished, loaded, and ready. All she had to do now was reach over, pick up the phone, dial a special number, and give them clearance to fire. After that, she got to drink to her own health and to the death of her enemies.

The woman grinned as she reached over and snatched up the receiver. She dialed three of the seven numbers she needed.

That was as far as she got before she felt something hard and steel pressed against the back of her head.

Ashiah froze, and her smile evaporated. The receiver and her hand over the dialing buttons turned to stone. She twitched her eyes up, and looked to the front doors of the office. They were still shut. She had been staring at them for hours. Nothing had moved to make them open. That was the only way in or out of the office. Hence…she was soon rather shocked. She was smart enough to know what had just happened. Someone had pressed a gun to the back of her head. But how? No one had come in here… No one could get in here… This wasn't possible.

_No…_ The woman thought. _Not now…not when I'm seconds from victory… This can't be. No one can get in here. I'm totally sealed off. How did they do it? The doors were shut… Just a few more numbers…a few words…and it would have been over… Not now! Just one more minute!_

Even as Ashiah lamented this, and tried desperately to know how someone could have gotten in here, some hand reached down and slowly grasped the back of her chair. Very slowly, it began to turn it around. The gun pulled back just enough to let her head swivel. Ashiah's eyes moved, but the rest of her body stayed frozen. She could have gone for her own gun…but her mentality wouldn't allow it. It was still too aghast at what had happened. How? How could anything be here? How could one have gotten in?

Whoever it was let go at the last moment, letting Ashiah turn the rest of the way to face him or her completely. Once she spun the last remainder of the way, and looked out with panicked and overwhelmed eyes to see who it was…her pupils shrank. Her flesh turned white. Her lip began to tremble…and she pushed back in her chair.

"No…no, no… It's not possible… It can't be you… You're dead…"

She was looking into the smiling, crafty face of Colonel Maritza, pointing a gun to her head.

Ashiah couldn't think of moving anymore or resisting. She was paralyzed as she stared at Maritza. She had blown up months ago… She couldn't be here. She was in a watery grave…burned up into nothingness… But…who else would have done this? Who else wanted to hurt her so badly? Why else had more and more traitors appeared after her death? Why else was she stopped now on the moment of her greatest triumph? Only Maritza hated her so much…only she wanted her dead so badly…

But the Admiral soon received another shock as Maritza opened her mouth and spoke.

It was General Leers' voice.

"Seems you've been a very naughty girl, Ashiah. I'm going to have to correct you most harshly."

Ashiah turned whiter yet, and her trembling doubled.

"No…no… I killed you!" She whined as the last bits of her sanity crumbled. "I killed you!"

In her warped brain, it all began to make sense to Ashiah. They had come for her…Maritza and Leers. They were back from the dead, rolled back into this one persona. It was just like in the horror stories. She had been alone and secure in the office. There was no one there to help her or hear her scream for help…and yet she had felt totally safe. She was about to do something that would benefit her immensely. She was about to engrail her name into history once and for all. She was about to defeat those who hurt her. But then…those who hated her had come back to life. And now they had come for her…come to carry her away into Hell with them. And though she had locked the doors…they had still come in. For nothing could stop them now…

Maritza smiled wider…but Ashiah no longer saw Maritza. She saw some hideous demon in her flesh. She could almost see it wearing her skin…talking with Leers' voice… She saw it slowly pull the trigger…

And when she did…a paintball erupted from the end of the gun and smacked onto Maritza's forehead, immediately erupting and showering her skin with red paint.

"Bang. You're dead." Leers' voice sounded.

Then, with incredible force, Maritza yanked up the end of her gun and smashed it into the side of Ashiah's head. The woman looked terrified for a moment longer…before her eyes went glassy and her body limped. She gave out one moan before losing her balance and slumping over in her chair. She was out cold.

"Tsk, tsk." Maritza said, her voice now seeming warped…altering between Leers' and her own. She put her gun back into her pocket once again. True enough, it was a paintball gun. But it was one made from a converted pistol. It had enough iron in it to make an effective bludgeoning weapon, as she had just demonstrated. However, once it was back in her pocket, she reached up to her neck and dipped her fingers under her collar. She shifted a small box that had been tied around her neck to her larynx, making sure that it had better contact.

"Testing, one, two, three…" She said after she was done. Perfectly in Leers' voice this time. She smiled at the result, and looked back down to Ashiah.

Very strange…suddenly becoming a mother again. Until this moment, she thought she would have liked nothing better than to turn Ashiah's brains into jam. The woman wouldn't have hesitated to do it to her, after all. And yet…seeing Leers' dead…seeing her paranoia and delusions…seeing her unable to figure out the simple fact that Maritza had long since built a secret entrance into the main office when she constructed the Dome…she realized it was hardly worth it. She had a much better plan in mind…

Yet that could wait. There was business to attend to.

_You _really_ owe me for this one, General._

Whistling a bit, Maritza reached out and grabbed the shoulder of Ashiah. With an easy tug, she ripped her out of the chair and let her fall on the floor none too gently. She plopped herself into the chair instead. She took up the receiver that Ashiah had limply released, and then placed it against her head as she turned back to the phone. She dialed a few more numbers, and then leaned back. She raised her legs and propped them up on the table's edge. She held up her hand and rubbed her nails a bit as she waited for someone on the other end to pick up. And after a few moments, someone did pick up.

"Commander Torunga? This is General Leers. The situation over here has changed."

* * *

So…that was it. 

Torunga looked out blankly as the last of Leers' explanation rang in his ears. He had been rather comfortable over the past few hours, although he had been busier than he had in a long while. The command center for the Gauntlet of Zeus was complete, including power and heat. It was rather pleasant inside for him and the gunner crew. They were all at their consoles now, having finished up all of their final checks. Yet he and the gunners were the lucky ones. Nearby…covered with frost and half frozen…some of them having actually lost fingers or toes from the recent cold snap…was the final gun checkup crew. They had run into the command center to personally report that the final manual check was done, and the first shot had been loaded. Torunga let the crews come in and tell him personally now. It was so frigid outside that they needed all the warmth they could get. Even now, they were shifting and wincing as their limbs thawed. Yet they, like the rest of the gunners, were focused entirely on him.

And there he stood. He hadn't taken the command chair, although it would be his responsibility for the first usage of the cannon. Yet the hotline to the Dome was built into the chair, and he had answered it when it finally rang. And now, as the commanding officer, it was his duty to report the verdict to his crew.

He had not expected what he had heard.

The past few weeks had been hell. The weather had suddenly turned horrible. It was colder than winter. Storms flashed constantly. They were battered by icy winds day and night. Darkness shrouded the area. Workers succumbed to frostbite and hypothermia on a daily basis now. Lightning actually struck two poor guys. Torunga himself had a large bandage over his nose and cheeks. He got that a week ago, when some young worker had collapsed during a blizzard. After an hour, most had abandoned him for dead. Torunga kept looking. He found him buried up to his neck in snow at last, so frozen he couldn't move. Torunga threw him on his back and dragged him back. His life had been spared…but now the poor kid would go through the rest of his life with only the lower half of his legs.

Yet no one had given them relief. They were short on food and medical supplies, and yet the storm kept them from getting any more. And rather than listen to his requests for a rest or reprieve, Leers had only called in time and time again, telling them to work faster and keep on schedules despite the constant loss of manpower. If they were off schedule by even two hours, he blasted them with a tongue lashing. He didn't care anything about Torunga's complaints…that the crew was half dead. They were starving and frozen. No force had been subjected to such hellish conditions by their own commanders in nearly a century. Yet Leers dismissed them as excuses…and threatened to give them worse if they didn't continue.

And so…they had worked to build his cannon. They had sweat, bled, endured the elements, toughed through hunger, and had one workplace hazard after another. Three men froze to death at their stations…but they got his platform built. Two men were crushed when some of the cables snapped…but they put his gun barrel in. One man was slowly dying without so much as a drop of morphine to ease his pain as mako poisoning slowly killed him…but they had gotten his ammunition bunker built and the shots secure. The path to getting his precious weapon built had been paved with one life after another…lives that wouldn't have been lost if only they had been given a day to warm themselves…or a half day to double check for safety…or even so much as one extra shipment of supplies. But they built his cannon.

Then there was the past few days. The ones where he had worked them like dogs. The storm had died down enough to send up a transport. But there was no food, no medicine, and no space to carry their wounded out. There were only fresh soldiers who hadn't spent so much as two days out in the ice and snow without a good meal or warmth. Now if they fell back by so much as thirty minutes…the slowest worker, who usually was half dead already, got five lashes. Torunga, for a reason he didn't fully understand himself, had to work hard to suppress a revolt. Probably because they were certain to all die if they tried. They were numb, sick, and starving. The soldiers who had come up had fresh weapons that weren't frozen up, and were strong and well fed.

They had left yesterday night, once again taking advantage of a break in the storm to pull out. They were so pitiful by then that the pilot himself gave them the first aid kit from the chopper as well as three basic ration units that he had. The sad part was…those were actually the biggest blessings they had received in weeks. Then it was back to the slaving.

And now, this morning, at the time at which Leers demanded that they be done…it was over. Despite all the pain…all the hazards…all the cutbacks…and all the torture they had endured…it was finished. Never before had Torunga built something so fine. The facility was top rate. The reactor operated without so much as a waste fluctuation. There wasn't a speck of dust on any piece of equipment. Not one joint wasn't oiled and anti-freeze treated. It would do everything that the designers and officers had dreamed it would do and demanded, no matter how impossible. Despite how much it had taken from them…it was beautiful.

After over a year of endless misery, Torunga had stood here as the last checks were performed, and waited to at last give the Gauntlet of Zeus its one purpose. To show all of the officers the masterpiece that he and his crew had given everything for. All he needed was the one call.

And that one call came.

The words that he had heard seemed to ring through his brain like church bells in an empty arena.

_"We have just surrendered to the PPA. Disarm the Gauntlet of Zeus and return to base for decommissioning as soon as possible."_

Just like that.

No congratulations. No job well dones. No accredations. Nothing…just two little sentences.

For months they had given everything they had to get this done, and received nothing but anger and whips on their backs. They were treated like swine every day of the week building his cannon. And now that they had finally finished it…he just as simply told them to abandon it. He didn't even offer some crappy apology for having put them through this all for nothing.

It was an insult. It was a slap in the face. They had been human garbage…and now they were being thrown away. That's all they were to him. Some set of machines he could turn on and off. He didn't think about their feelings…about their toiling and misery… He only thought of what he wanted and what was good for him. He had never cared one button for their welfare. They were just nameless numbers to him, ones that he had been angry because he had kept snapping his fingers and they hadn't been able to jump. All he ever cared about was what he thought should be done. Whatever didn't get it done could be easily replaced with something that did. They were nothing to him.

At that point…Torunga hated the New Shinra and General Leers more than anything else in the whole wide world. What he thought next and what he did next truly had nothing to do with the Planet Protector Army or the Wutai Gold Navy. It had only to do with his anger and sense of betrayal and exploitation. It crowded out his ability to think about innocent people or an end to war. He thought only that Leers had given him one final order and expected him to snap to it like a trained monkey. He couldn't reach Leers. He couldn't get face to face with him. He couldn't hit him or slap him or discredit him or insult him. There was only one way he could, in some small measure, get even with him. And that was by telling him to take his direct order and shove it.

Torunga's eyes narrowed, and he spoke in a tone that desperately was containing the urge to scream at him.

"…I'm sorry sir. Your message is breaking up."

Without another word, Torunga turned and slammed the phone down angrily on the cradle.

His crew actually pulled back a bit, surprised at how violently their commander had ended that call. They had the sense that something rather bad had to have happened. Yet they stayed silent, and waited for Torunga to tell them. The man himself put his hands on his hips and glared down at the phone. He wanted to tear that man's heart out at this moment. But he couldn't. He was here…and here was the only place he had to work with. He calmed down ever so slightly now that he was free of Leers' voice. So the war was over. That meant no more building or toiling. Why this couldn't have happened so much as a month ago ran through his head…when it could have saved them a lot of labor and pain. At any rate, this was over. They'd be going back soon…and away from this icy hell forever.

But one thing remained.

His crew had died to make this cannon.

By God…they _would_ see it fire.

Torunga turned up and looked to the crew.

"…Before breaking off…General Leers gave us the full go ahead to fire on Midgar."

* * *

Ragnar crossed his arms over his head before impact. Doing so saved him a fractured skull, at the price of spraining his arms. Even so, his face smashed against the ground a bit later, splitting open his chin. His body continued to run across it, scraping up more in its wake. He ground to a halt seconds later. 

Quivering, weak, and losing his strength rapidly, Ragnar began to put his hands underneath him to push up again.

He never got the chance. Jenova lashed a tentacle around him. Invisible suckers…or perhaps stingers…pierced into his flesh, making him wince in pain. That was nothing compared to the agony he felt a moment later, as Jenova flung him around and smashed him against a wall. His body was rattled so severely he felt a car had struck it. His organs were mashed inside of his body. He coughed up a wad of blood. Moments later, and the tentacle snapped him back off of the wall with enough force to jerk his neck painfully, preparing to smash him into something else…

Suddenly, the tentacle lost its feeling and power. While still being thrown, it went limp and began to descend with Ragnar on it. The youth couldn't move. He was too dazzled. The world was swirling and turning black. It only swirled more when he crashed to the ground a second later, tumbling into more junk and debris that drove itself into his sides and back before coming to a rest like a limp rag doll. He became a sprawled out, motionless body.

Ragnar heaved, letting more blood drip from his mouth. His eyes weakly looked up…but he couldn't focus anymore. He was too battered. He felt like something was broken in more than one place inside him, and after that latest blow he hoped that it didn't include his back. Somewhere in his swirled vision, he saw that Cloud had once again saved him by chopping off Jenova's latest tentacle.

But as his vision cleared, he saw that he had made a costly mistake. Cloud was now being bashed around like a toy. His body was flung against the ground three times, each one smashing him so hard into it that he coughed and spasmed. Jenova was making sure to throw his body against a pipe or valve sticking out of the floor to make metal dig into him each time. The man was rather bloody at this point. Ragnar had a few lashes from tentacles and blood in a few spots…but Cloud was taking the far brunt. He had to. He could only get Jenova away from Ragnar by making himself a better target. And since he was doing most of the fighting, he took most of the damage. His back and front were covered with lacerations now, his shirt having ripped off long ago. His head was bleeding and soaking into his blond hair from a particularly nasty wound. Ragnar winced at the sight. He wished he could have been helping him…but at this point he was only a liability. Cloud had to make himself open to attack again and again to save him…to the point where Jenova started to use him as bait to get Cloud to drop his guard.

Ragnar, by now, had tried to flee. Although he knew Cloud couldn't beat this monster by himself, he wasn't helping. He had long since been bashed around so soundly that he lost the ability to summon Ragnarok back to him. The sword was lost somewhere in the debris. Yet Jenova always stopped him. No matter how many appendages Cloud knocked off, there were always more. More than either of them could deal with. Ragnar was out of strength…and Cloud was following up quickly.

After smashing Cloud down one last time…Event Horizon toppled from his grasp and onto the floor. Jenova paused for the briefest moment here. Cloud didn't notice. He was dazzled and bleeding now as well. He raised his head and saw his sword just in front of him. Weakly…he moved his hand out to grab it…

Then Jenova moved. She yanked him back and proceeded to smash Cloud's head into the ceiling two more times. The first time, Cloud flailed about a bit. After the second, his limbs went limp. Satisfied with that, Jenova flung Cloud down against the ground again, only twenty feet from Ragnar's own position. It was so hard that he bounced on impact before settling. When he did that, he hacked up more blood, letting it splash on his face. His eyes were closed and he barely looked conscious. Now they were both defenseless.

Ragnar saw him for a moment, his own barely aware eyes grasping what had happened. Useless as it was, he tried to push himself up…tried to do something…

Jenova stopped him by lashing out with her tentacle and slapping him off the ground again, and Cloud with him. Both flew backward a few feet before hitting the ground again, this time both sprawled out over junk and limp as dead fish. They went still for a moment, both of them panting and trying to recover from the pain they had just withstood.

Despite his body protesting, Ragnar tried to push up again.

When he did…he felt the worst pain yet. Two needle-like stabs entered his abdomen.

Ragnar's eyes opened, and he cried in agony. But his cry wasn't alone. Cloud did the same from where he was. The youth didn't look to his friend at the moment. His eyes looked out in front of him to see what had happened.

One of Jenova's tentacles was hovering just feet in front of him. Something had happened to the end of it. It had split open…revealing what looked like some sort of branching vein or artery that was so full of blood that it became rigid and firm. It extended down to him until it was about a foot away from his body. After that, it broke into two pieces to form a fork before embedding itself in his gut. Now he was pinned on the end of Jenova's appendage like a piece of food on a utensil.

It wasn't enough for that to happen though. His blood didn't seem to run out from the wounds, and the tentacles didn't pierce his body through. Rather, their ends sat just under his flesh. Nevertheless, he felt strange. As they sat inside him…he felt his lower stomach began to grow cold. It was like they were somehow sucking the heat out of him. He began to feel short of breath although neither his lungs or diaphragm were impacted. He was already dizzy from being beaten so badly…but now he felt dizzier yet…almost faint. He realized what was happening. The vessel or nerve was sucking the life out of him. Not enough to kill him, but more than enough to take what fight was left him him out of him.

The youth turned his head at last to Cloud. His friend was pinned in the exact same way. He actually was reaching down and grabbing the forked bit of flesh, trying to yank it out again. Ragnar, on his part, didn't have the strength anymore. At any rate, he didn't get far. The thing was able to overcome his strength and keep its body inside his. And now…he heard the wet smacking sound again as it drug more of its body forward. He turned his head back around to face forward.

Jenova oozed and sprawled its way toward the two of them. Her rotting scent filled their nostrils as she pulled into a halt just about ten feet away from both of their bodies. Some of her tentacles were severed and flopped uselessly around at her sides. But none were bleeding anymore. The rest of them rose and pointed themselves like lances at the two fallen men. Her own arms stayed on the ground, although she pushed her wrists up on her fingertips. She darted her misshapen head from one to the other. She continued to hiss and seethe.

_"Do you hurt, little boys?"_ She mocked, but not nearly as biting as she could have been. Too much of her voice was overrun with anger and hate. _"Are you in agony? Misery? You should be. You killed my children…but I still live. And the Gauntlet of Zeus will still fire. Your deaths will release the Sorceress. I lost my chance to make a new race…but I'll still be nourished with more than enough power to leave this world and find another._

_"I doubt that I can make you feel as much pain as you have made me feel…but I shall do my best. You feel the ends of my nerves inside you now. In a few moments, I will make them expand and branch out, piercing you from the inside out in over a hundred places. As you die horribly…I will feed on what's inside you to gain more power for myself."_

Ragnar couldn't help but turn a bit pale at this. Bold and brave as he was, he was in considerable pain and had sustained heavy injuries. Now he realized what Jenova was going to do. He had seen it before. She had branched out her tentacles in a similar fashion to anchor herself to the pipes of the Dome. Now it appeared she would do the same to them. But there was nothing more he could do. He couldn't even call Ragnarok anymore. Once again…he needed Cloud to help him. But the ex-mercenary could do nothing either. He could only stare and look defiant in his final moments…

Jenova hissed, and then began to open its mouth to speak again…

Yet at that moment, Ragnar caught a blur in his vision. He turned and looked…and only faintly caught sight of something leaping up into the air and then down again behind the alien. But when it did…he saw something silvery flash. Cloud, meanwhile, on the other side, saw a large deal of purple blood fly from the back of the thing and splatter against the ground. Jenova did open its mouth…but it was only to give another hideous yell. Its tentacles flailed about in pain as it finally sustained a hit to its main body. It nearly ripped the ones it had in Ragnar and Cloud out. However, Ragnar was somewhat glad that it didn't. Doing so would have been so wild it would have opened even larger wounds inside them. As it was, when it thrashed around it moved some of the nerves within them, giving them further pain.

Both men were still able to look up and watch the creature. It calmed down and stilled its appendages again. After doing so, it angrily snapped the bulk of its body around behind it. It slithered back a bit as it did, allowing Ragnar to see what had just done that to the monster.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Azure, panting and clearly nervous, held the Masamune in front of him and glared at the alien. It was stained with her blood. He was making himself look as bold and fierce as possible.

Cloud saw as well, and blinked in disbelief. "Azure…?"

Ragnar was likewise overwhelmed. "How…how are you…?"

What Ragnar meant to ask was "how are you here". The youth had realized that slaying Sephiroth supposedly removed all hope of ever getting Azure back. After all, it was his body that Sephiroth had transformed and taken. Yet in retrospect, he realized certain details. Sephiroth hadn't nearly bled as much as he thought he would have. He seemed to cease and "hang on" to his remaining fluids. What more, if he had truly been finished…he would have abandoned the body, and it would have reverted back to Azure then. Yet Azure certainly didn't have any chest wounds or neck wounds. He was dressed in the same clothes he was the day he left, and they had no bloodstains or tears on them. The youth slowly began to realize that Sephiroth might not have been dead. Perhaps he could regenerate even from what he had done to him. But perhaps, while he was out…something had made Azure's personality take control again… Apparently…he was on their side.

Yet Ragnar never got to finish asking the question because of Jenova's shriek cutting him off.

_"You worthless boy! How dare you strike your mother!"_

Although Ragnar knew none of this, the fact was that when Azure had faced off against Jenova inside himself, it had only been against the Jenova that was within him. Normally each individual portion was linked to all others. But Sephiroth had been "dead", and as such the cells were temporarily cut off. As a result, Jenova was most surprised to see one of her offspring actually drawing a blade against him.

Likewise…Azure was far more nervous now, and far more fearful. Inside himself, he had been the master of his environment. He could have been mightier than anything else. Here…he was back in his physical body, which was far inferior even to most other Sephiroth clones. That was one big downside of being back to his old self. Yet he was determined now, and kept the Masamune pointed at the monster.

"Stay away from them." He flatly stated.

The creature hissed, and turned its tentacles up and toward Azure instead.

_"Wretch! They are your enemy! Have you forgotten how they hated you and spurned you? How I took you in? Accepted you for what you were?"_

"I've already had this argument before." Azure answered, not changing his position. "So I'll just tell you what I think of you. I don't care what you wanted me to be. You're a monster. I like this world and I like who's in it. I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt it. You may have made me, but you don't control me. All you've ever done is trick me into doing what you wanted. I'll never listen to you again. And if you don't back away…I'll kill you."

The creature's needle-like teeth were barred as she filled with even more hate than before. Absolute hatred at one of its own offspring rejecting her influence.

_"FOOL!"_

A tentacle went out for Azure. The boy vaguely began to respond by bringing up his sword…but he was far too slow. The thing lashed out and seized his wrists, and ripped them away and off of the blade. They crushed inward as well, making Azure cry in pain. Two more tentacles went out and grabbed his ankles, crushing them in too. The boy was next ripped off of his feet and into the air. Once there…the tentacles broke and let out more nerves, which immediately pierced him in his arm and leg muscles. This time, the monster let blood flow freely out. Azure's eyes closed as he screamed. Despite what he was…he was still just a child. His agony was horrible to another human's ears.

The monster next raised a mass of tentacles and aggregated them together right in front of Azure's torso. Ragnar and Cloud saw as the ends began to turn red…

"No!" Ragnar cried.

"Azure!" Cloud yelled.

It was too late. The ends of the tentacles fired…and red light shot forward and struck the boy. His screams were cut off as he was enveloped by the deadly energy. The sound of them burning cut off all other noise. The men watched in horror, but were unable to do anything as they saw Azure ripped off of the ends of the tentacles and blasted back into the darkness of the sublevel. His body was limp before it vanished into the red energy…and then into the blackness that he was thrown into. He soon vanished. His echoing scream faded to silence.

Ragnar and Cloud snapped back to the creature. Both of them glared in fury at it, helpless and futile as it might have been. Ragnar had barely known Azure. However…he had just been a kid. That slice that he gave was total luck. There was no way he could have fought her, and she had to have known it. Besides that, he had been Jenova's own offspring. Yet she blasted him as if she hated him even more than them. The parasite truly cared for nothing but itself. Even its "children" meant nothing to it if they didn't help further its welfare.

Until now…Ragnar had thought in some light that Azure was like Sephiroth. He had believed that deep down inside he had become the dark man because it was his nature. His destiny and desire was to become a pawn of Jenova. But now he realized he had been terribly wrong. The boy had defied his own fate so that he could do what was right. He displayed more character than many blue-blooded humans, even though he was half alien himself. He had tried to save them…going as far as to attempt to kill his maker…

_Azure…_

_…I'm sorry I didn't try harder to save you._

The monster seethed a bit more toward where it had blasted the boy into oblivion, before snapping back around to its other victims. The bloodlust in its eyes increased.

* * *

_No…_

_He was just a child…_

_He was _your_ child!_

Aerith knew that Jenova truly cared nothing for Azure the whole time. Yet still…seeing her strike him down without pity or love… The boy had truly been wretched for having been forced to have that monster for a mother. But he had found peace and love. He had found a new family for himself. And he had given himself over wholly to fighting for what was right. He had the hope of living peacefully and happily for the rest of his life…

And that monster had just cut it off so heartlessly…

The dark side again asked Aerith for blood…and this time she didn't say no right away.

The lights in the chamber began to flicker. A tremor went through the ground. Denzel and Marlene looked around themselves in puzzlement at this, wondering what was going on now. Soon thereafter, however, they turned back to Aerith. The air around her had seemed to grow warmer…and they could almost feel a breeze coming off of her.

Vincent didn't look away. He glared at Aerith coldly now…realizing that something was definitely happening to her that was not right. And now, the Turks themselves gazed about in puzzlement as the lights continued to flicker. They looked over to Aerith too, and felt a breeze beginning to blow against them as well. The rest of the room seemed to be dimming now…but not around Aerith. Around her…everything seemed far lighter…far sharper…far more…livid.

Aerith's hands were clutched so hard against her head that blood began to ooze from openings in her skin. She was shaking violently now…sweating bullets on the ground below her. The sweat was beginning to smoke and sizzle as it hit the ground. Far above her…a metal catwalk was beginning to shake and pull…as if she was somehow drawing it to herself. What more…it was beginning to warp somewhat, as if turning into a new object…

Aerith's eyes were still wide open.

They weren't filled with just fear anymore…or anger.

Something else was creeping into them.

* * *

_"I won't kill you both together. That will waste too much suffering. So who first?"_

The creature turned its head to Ragnar. The man glared back at it, weak but showing no fear. He tried to put his own hands on the nerves to pull them out. On touching them, his own hands began to feel icy and slimy. Yet he pulled none the less.

_"You're the one who's responsible for Sephiroth's death…and your wretched mate killed Aleron. You are the enemy of my race and it would be a pleasure to watch another one of you die…"_

The thing whirled around to Cloud next. The man glared back at it defiantly.

_"But you…failure of a clone… You've caused me countless amounts of misery. And you have enough power in you to make a decent meal."_

"Screw you." Cloud sneered in response. "Burn in hell."

Ragnar turned his head over to his friend. The ex-mercenary showed no fear. He glared back just as hatefully and strongly at the monster. It seemed to irritate the creature. It grit its teeth, grinding them over one another for a brief moment. It flicked its head over to Ragnar. The youth would be lying if he said he didn't feel fear. He knew what it was planning…knew what it would do to him. But he was determined not to show fear. He made himself just as bold as Cloud. A few seconds of silence ticked by.

At last, the monster snorted.

_"I've decided."_

It flicked its head back over to Cloud.

Moments later…the man went rigid as at least a hundred separate needle-like nerves erupted from all over his chest and back.

Ragnar felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. All reality seemed to fade into black as he stared out and saw Cloud's defiance turn to pained shock as he began to bleed in dozens of spots. He couldn't sense Jenova or the Dome anymore. He only saw Cloud…and that final moment as the nerves of the thing burst from all around him.

* * *

"Commencing primary ignition sequence."

* * *

_"NO!"_

The lights in the room shattered. The entire chamber was plunged into darkness…save for one area. Aerith herself was radiating light now. Rather…a pocket of light seemed to be carried around her…and it was growing brighter. The tremor turned into a quake…and a strong wind began to push against Denzel and Marlene. Both of them shielded themselves, but continued to stare. Vincent and the Turks stared on as well, but the latter of the two were now growing rather astonished.

"What the hell…?" Reno voiced through clenched teeth.

Aerith didn't hear that. She only saw something of what Ragnar saw. She could sense that Jenova had moved…had gone out and attacked. And it had attacked Cloud's own powerful aura. Once it did…that aura immediately began to fade, just as Azure's had done before it. She knew what that meant.

It was killing Cloud.

Aerith's mind went blank. All thoughts of resistance and control were wiped away. She only saw Cloud…the mercenary that had helped her years ago. The grim yet lovable warrior…the man who seemed so cold but had such a noble and good heart… A man who had given of himself time and time again to save this world and protect others… She had tried so hard to help him…to make him live up to his potential… He had come so far… He had done so much for her…for all of them. He fought without any concern for himself…just for helping the world… They weren't lovers…but after Ragnar, he was her best friend…

Now he was dying. The same monster that had killed all the other members of her race…killed Azure…even killed her…was taking him. And it would take Ragnar too. It was taking everything away from her…making her feel as much misery as possible…before it took the world from her too…leaving her with nothing but hopelessness and despair… And here she sat…helpless and unable to do anything…

Slowly, her dark side crept up and offered its services one more time.

This time…she welcomed it in.

She had been right…the power was immense. Far greater than anything she had ever dreamed of. Now it poured into her body like a waterfall pouring into a bucket. It felt great…wonderful…almost intoxicating, like a high from a drug. Her dark personality relished it as it nestled itself firmly inside her brain, taking full command of the situation. The vengeful spirits behind it cheered in joy as they realized their day had finally come.

Right before she let her personality be overwhelmed…Aerith let two words slip between her lips to the children around her.

"Run…away…"

Denzel and Marlene looked back in confusion, not understanding.

"What?" Marlene answered.

Then…the world shuddered. It was like something huge had been dropped into it. The quake immediately tripled in power, and now became harsh and violent. The catwalks began to shudder. The platform itself began to rock. The metal fixtures around them in the facility began to break, and pieces started to rain down from them. The children cried out as they suddenly began to get thrown one way and another by the lurching of the floor. Luckily…Vincent had caught what she had said. With what power he had recovered, he dashed forward, grabbed both children around the waist, and then yanked them back.

It was a good thing too…for now the light around Aerith began to turn green…green with heat and the energy of the Lifestream. Her sweat evaporated on the ground, but now also on her brow. Once that was done, the heat continued to build, until before the eyes of the astonished Turks and others the floor around Aerith began to turn red. After that, it slowly started to melt. The wind began to grow more fierce as well…whipping around Aerith with force that rivaled that which had been around Ragnar not long ago. The winds blasted against those watching and yanked at their clothing and bodies, seeming to try and push them aside and away… Combined with the quake, they were soon hard pressed to stay on the platform. Unable to do anything else, they began to back away further, making their way toward the rickety catwalk. Dangerous as it was…it was the only way out. Yet they all kept their eyes on Aerith…in growing fear.

The wind surged around the woman, breaking the ribbon in her hair. Her long brown mane began to thrash about in the gale. Moments later, she began to slowly pull her hands away from her head. She wasn't trying to hold anything back anymore. Her back was to them now, and they couldn't see her face or any changes on it. But now she suddenly seemed confident…and secure within the chaos around her. Pieces of metal continued to rain down around her, threatening to crush her body in an instant. One large valve and pipe broke off and sailed toward her, appearing that it was going to do just that. It fell until it reached about three feet above her head. Then…an invisible hand seemed to stop it…crumple it into a ball…and toss it away.

One piece of metal was different. Far overhead, the piece that had begun to twist and warp earlier had not fallen. But it was still changing…now turning hot so that it could remold itself. The ends of it became long and broad. The top of it began to arch out. The front grew two long, irregular, metal spikes. The whole thing shuddered…seeming to want to not just fall but go to Aerith…

A gale of wind and heat whipped by. With that, Aerith's clothing was ripped from her body. As soon as it left her, it was incinerated. It turned into ashes, and the ashes were carried in the gale that surrounded her. They soon formed "orbits" as they flew around her body. Now that her flesh was exposed, those watching gasped. Something was _moving_ through Aerith's blood vessels…turning them dark and purple as it slowly snaked through her body. But it wasn't in some set pattern. It was almost like they were covering her with some sort of runes as they formed…or war paint.

Calmly in the midst of what was happening to her, Aerith began to rise. She was no longer stiff or rigid. She seemed to be fully content with what was happening to her. Once she was fully standing, she extended a single arm out from her body. She straightened the fingertips on the end, and the nails lengthened and shaped until they became sharp. Her hair was rearranging itself, seeming to aggregate into long spikes and sweep behind her head. At the same time, the ashes of her clothes darted inward and attached themselves to her skin. But it wasn't in some random manner. They arranged themselves and changed as they hit her, seeming to piece themselves back together in a new arrangement.

The metal above her, forming into its final orientation, shuddered fiercely and then ripped off. Moving like a straight missile, it shot straight for Aerith's back. Seconds later…the two irregular metal spikes pierced the soft flesh. They drew no blood, however, and as soon as they were inside…they began to melt and change, wrapping around Aerith's scapula, grafting the arrangement to it…

The woman tilted her head back and screamed.

Those huddled away covered their ears to block the pain as all three cylinders shattered.

* * *

The sound had caught in Ragnar's throat. His lip trembled as tears welled up in his eyes. He ineffectively reached out his hand to his friend…nowhere near close enough to touch him, let alone help him. 

Blood was coming from all of the wounds now. Ragnar could only imagine in horror how many times Jenova had branched out her nerves, piercing his insides in so many horrible ways… The man stiffened and gagged, looking up to the ceiling of the sublevel. He twitched, but did nothing else. He couldn't.

Ragnar's lip slowly turned into a sneer, but his sadness remained. He was dying. His best friend was dying. He had known Jenova was going to kill them…but now seeing it actually happen was something else. He grew desperate. He had to do something…anything to help him. He seized the ends of the nerves again and pulled at them with strength he didn't know he had. It did no good. They wouldn't budge. His throat tightened and his heart began to feel cold. But for all of his pulling, he could do nothing. He looked on at Cloud, beginning to feel himself gasping, seeing what was going on with him.

His twitching was ceasing. His body was starting to turn pale.

_"Hmm…you _are_ a great meal… At least you served some useful purpose to me."_

Ragnar's sadness vanished, replaced with rage. He wheeled around to the monster.

"You damn bitch! Let him go!"

The youth received a painful, brain-jarring tentacle slap to the side of his head in answer, smacking his head down. The world whirled and faded between black and color. A ringing went out in his ears.

_"Wait your turn, Cetra! He'll be dead in a few more moments."_

Fresh blood was leaking from Ragnar's nostrils. Despite the tremendous anger and sadness he felt inside him, he couldn't show any emotion as he turned his head back to Jenova. He was too dazzled. He had to wait for the ringing in his ears to stop, and for the world to shift back to normal. After a moment or so, the world did stabilize again. The blackness went away, and the swirling ceased. But the ringing was still in his ears. It faded momentarily, but then stabilized and began to come back. Ragnar began to think Jenova had finally slapped him one too many times…

A moment later, and he truly felt that as he saw the world flicker between darkness and light in front of him. Now his vision was going out too? The ringing continued to increase. He thought he was losing his mind, that all of his senses were going haywire. Maybe Jenova had started to kill him too…

Then he suddenly noticed it. His senses were only sharpening. His hearing was growing better, and the world was stabilizing more around him. He realized that he wasn't seeing and hearing things. The ringing noise was really in the room…and it was growing louder. It wasn't like in his ears. It sounded like…metal. Thousands of pieces of metal smacking against each other to make the ringing. And the world was flickering black because the lights were flickering. The power looked like it had a short in it. Soon he started to realize why. The ground beneath him was starting to rumble. And it was picking up. This time, it wasn't Jenova who was doing it. The monster itself paused in its work and looked up and around it, seeming to notice the same things and wonder why they were suddenly happening. The noise continued to grow as the quake picked up…soon surpassing what the monster itself had done.

The youth glanced around him, seeing as what hadn't already been torn down or wrecked began to fall as well. But it picked up far greater than that soon. The foundations of the floor were starting to buckle. Where the steel floor was still uncovered began to twist and warp. Some of it started to break up in places, revealing fractured concrete beneath prying upward. The lights continued to flicker faster and faster…until an electronic whine and snap went out as one of the bulbs burst. The others soon began to follow suit, and the darkness began to return to the chamber.

What was this? An earthquake? That was all that Ragnar could picture causing this building havoc. The ringing was now banging, and he was shaking so much that he was going up and down on Jenova's nerves. That was rather painful, but he didn't focus on it. He was starting to feel a breeze coming down from the ceiling as the last bulb popped, plunging him and everyone else into blackness. Then he finally realized the truth. When he did, even more fear flooded his mind.

_It's not a quake…_

_It's her._

_The power awakened._

Another large cracking sound went out. It sounded like what had happened with Jenova minutes ago when she punched through the wall. Only now it was overhead. He wasn't able to focus on the sound itself for very long…for another one of his senses was aroused. Light was starting to come from overhead. He looked up to the ceiling, and with him the monster in the chamber.

The ceiling was indeed breaking apart. It was another huge section again, the same size as the one that Jenova had punched through. He was able to see it, because some burning green light was beyond it. It looked like mako, and for a moment he actually thought the pits were eating through the floor, about to bury them in a deluge of waste. Yet as he kept looking and the light got closer, he noticed that this light was far more concentrated and pure. It was more like Lifestream… What more, debris wasn't rained down on them. As each piece broke off, it was swept into what looked like a tornado, and thrown back up above higher in the ceiling. What he was feeling right now was just downwind of it. Yet as it grew nearer, he continued to feel the wind blow stronger…

Ragnar's concentration was suddenly interrupted as he felt Jenova suddenly yank her roots out from his body. He stiffened and gagged a bit from the painful movement, and some blood did begin to flow after that. Yet the wounds weren't serious. He didn't see it, but it retracted its nerves and yanked them out of Cloud as well. He didn't react. She pulled them back to her and began to turn her full body toward the coming light. Ragnar calmed down and looked on, and realized why she was doing this. He slowly started to flail his arms out to push himself up, but it was still going to take a few moments to rise…

While he watched, the last of the ceiling was blown away. The full green radiant light shone down.

Then…she came.

Winds were whipping around her, creating rings of smaller debris, and she seemed to be radiating the burning green light from herself. Still, both Ragnar and Jenova were able to look on her. It wasn't like some light bulb which becomes blinding to look at. Ragnar could see her clearly and with progressively more detail as she seemed to ride the wind down to the ground…

As her fingers flexed, each one tipped with a long black fingernail, he could see her body covered with some sort of runes or design which appeared to elevate from underneath her skin. Her old clothing was gone. Now, she was dressed in black…more specifically, a long black gown. It seemed to adhere closely to her flesh, almost as if it was part of her skin. It exposed her bust region, although the dress around that area seemed to form roots of its own that almost appeared to anchor the clothing against her. Most conspicuous, however, was a large pair of metal wings that were attached to her back. He couldn't see what was attaching them. Spanning across the two wings on an arch was some sort of design that had spires and points, like a crown only behind her…

The head disturbed Ragnar most of all. He could barely see anything of the woman she once was on it. Her hair had gone free and rigid, becoming a flowing mane of spikes behind her that draped between the metal wings. Some sort of tiara of steel held the hair back. The edges of her face showed more of the blood-vessel-like design, which seemed to come up to her actual face before fading. Like her nails, her lips seemed to wear black lipstick…unless it had turned black of its own accord. Finally…there were her eyes.

Ragnar had once thought Aerith possessed the fairest, most beautiful, most gentle and kindest eyes in the world. It was hard to believe that these had once been those. The soft look was now burning and fierce, charged with the same terrible green radiance that surrounded her. It was cruel and pitiless, brimming with power far above and beyond Sephiroth's glare. Even if she wasn't looking at you…it was nearly impossible to bear that horrible gaze. If she stared at you, it was the closest anyone on Gaia could come to bearing the stare of God in His full wrath.

She didn't land. Apparently, flight was now also in her power. She came to a halt twenty feet in front of Jenova, suspended a few meters in the air so that she was head-level with the monster…although at this point it was hard to tell who was the more fearsome creature. There, she glared at it with a look of burning hate and righteous anger. Her face itself didn't change. Just the eyes. The wind died down and the quake ceased, but her garments continued to float and move in the wind.

Sorceress Aerith had come.

And on seeing her and realizing this, the alien merely grinned.

_"About time."_

* * *

"Safety locks disengaged."

* * *

Aerith didn't answer. Both she and the alien were still, staring at each other. Ragnar looked from one to the other, not sure what to do now…or what to fear. All he knew now was that he had failed. After all he and Bahamut had tried, it just wasn't enough. The timeline hadn't been prevented. It had only been delayed a little while. Now what would happen? 

Until now, Ragnar had entertained the notion that Bahamut may have not known what he was talking about. Aerith was kind and gentle, after all. Yet he couldn't see any trace of that personality on this woman's face. It was just like when Krystea had turned into Aleron…like she was possessed by something else. Hopefully this woman wasn't the same, or they were doomed.

_"You're brimming with the power of the Lifestream."_ Jenova said as she looked at the woman. _"When I devour you, it will be almost like crashing into this world all over again. How wonderful."_

The Sorceress didn't even narrow her pupils.

Jenova began to move all of its tentacles forward, so that it would aim at the woman instead. Aerith didn't react. She allowed the alien to move them all into a facing position, and once she had come that far allowed her to begin to surround her with them. After all, Aerith was above the ground, and slipping some beneath and behind her was easy.

Ragnar saw this, and despite what Aerith had transformed into felt his heart race.

"Get away from her, Aerith! She's going to try and absorb your power!"

If the Sorceress heard Ragnar, she didn't react. She seemed to almost be a statue, save for her clothing slowly blowing in the wind she generated. Jenova took advantage of that until she spread her tentacles completely around her, leaving only the top unguarded. Yet Aerith made no move to fly to safety. The tip of each one pointed toward her. There had to be at least a hundred making a sphere shape around her body. Ragnar didn't know exactly what he could do, but now he was growing deathly afraid for both Aerith and what this monster would become if she absorbed the Sorceress.

"Aerith! Get out of here!" The youth insisted, as he forced himself to start putting his arms underneath his body to rise.

_"Don't bother."_ Jenova flatly answered. _"I'd never let an individual like you escape. Even if you weren't about to feed me, I'd love to rip you apart simply for what you did to Aleron. You won't be coming back this time, Cetra…or Sorceress, whichever you prefer. You're all the same to me…a thorn in my side to be removed and crushed."_

At last, the Sorceress' lips parted to speak. It was a strange voice. Very, very vaguely…he could detect Aerith's tone. Yet it was far louder and more stern, fueled with passion and grim demeanor at the same time. It seemed to resonate and echo with the air, not clearly coming from anything but reverberating from everything.

"I won't ask you to stand down or surrender." She calmly said. "Even if you begged for pity at this point, I would not give it to you. Today, you d-"

_"Please be quiet."_ Jenova cut off in her own calm voice…as not one but three nerve-like tendrils erupted from three different tentacles and rushed straight for Aerith's mouth.

Ragnar's eyes widened. For a moment, he thought it was over. He was only sitting up at this point, not even with legs underneath him. He thought of calling for Ragnarok, but it would be too late. The things were headed straight for her head, meaning to go down her throat and pierce her inside and out just as they had done with Cloud. Then they'd suck the life out of her too, and the world would be doomed…

The nerves came forward until they reached a foot from her face.

Then they stopped.

Jenova's grin vanished. Ragnar's fearful look turned to puzzlement. What had just happened? The tentacles with their spear-like tips were headed straight for the Sorceress, and then they halted just in front of her. What more, they didn't appear to be straining at all. Aerith hadn't even lifted an eyebrow to Jenova's assault. Her burning green eyes were still focused on the mutant. The thing itself raised its rotten nose, exposing more teeth. It was then that Ragnar realized something. The nerve ends were quite calmly held still in front of Aerith, but about five feet away they were flailing madly. They looked to be writhing and struggling to push forward, but not getting anywhere. They even grew new branches and attempted to send them to the Cetra…only to have them be immobilized as soon as they reached the same distance.

The monster cracked one side of its mouth open and snarled. Moments later, each and every tentacle burst forward with nerve ends. A hailstorm of red roots rushed inward with the speed of striking snakes, looking to pierce Aerith from every way imaginable. But just like the first, they all halted as soon as they got close. Making a horrible wet whipping sound, all of the tentacles of Jenova thrashed about wildly, struggling to push the ends forward. It did nothing. The ends remained as calm and still as Aerith herself.

Ragnar was amazed. He had forgotten to rise the rest of the way at this point, though he had brought his legs underneath him. What sort of power was Aerith using against it? It appeared that she had made some sort of magical barrier around herself. Yet that was unusual. Barriers were usually visible, and they never completely held physical damage back. They just made it harder on the enemy to attack. Jenova hissed, and her anger grew. She thrashed about more madly than ever. She began to snap her neck and stretch it around. On seeing this, Ragnar realized something more surprising. The Sorceress wasn't just keeping the tentacles from hitting her. She was keeping Jenova from pulling them back.

_"You damned wretch!"_ The thing hissed. _"If I could only touch you, I'd wipe that damn look off your face!"_

To this, to Ragnar's surprise, Aerith smiled…wickedly.

"What's the matter? Can't even lay a finger on the helpless Cetra? If you're going to whine about it, why not run home and cry in your mother's lap?"

The thing's hideous eyes shrunk for a moment, before its hideous flesh turned red. It spat out drool from its mouth as it elevated its massive claws off of the floor. Screeching out in rage, it drove all of its razor-tipped talons for Aerith's heart. It didn't care for energy now. It only wanted to kill after that insult.

Just like all the nerves before it, the hands halted and went still before reaching the Sorceress. They were still frozen in that moment of cruel desire, twisted and ready to curve into Aerith's body. Yet they could not move anymore. Hissing and screeching again, the thing thrashed about madly. Its six legs smacked against the ground as it roared and struggled to yank itself away.

Aerith seemed to actually enjoy Jenova's attempts to pull back for a few moment. Then the sound of its voice seemed to irritate her. Her smile faded as her dark look returned.

"Enough."

Jenova froze herself here, and looked back to the Sorceress. She seemed to wonder what she had meant by this. A second later, her mouth opened in total surprise as she saw exactly what Aerith meant. Ragnar looked much the same.

Starting at the tips of the tentacles and moving down…Jenova was turning to _stone._ What had been immobilized and calm by Aerith's power before now became so by turning into lifeless rock. The effect was spreading out from Aerith's central body. All of the immobilized limbs, in a perfect enlarging sphere shape, were turning gray, cold, and lifeless. When it reached Jenova's arms, it began to do the same thing.

The monster was flabbergasted. It stammered and gaped at the Sorceress. There wasn't a magic power on the face of Gaia that had been able to ever turn her flesh to stone. Yet Aerith was above and beyond even the mightiest wizards now. The powers of the Sorceress outdid even that of the Ettecan's biotechnology. All on Gaia were mere insects to its might. Jenova's face turned to rage…although it was one that now masked growing fear…and shoved forward with the few remaining tentacles it hadn't already aimed at the Sorceress. As she drove them in…they immediately began to turn to stone as well as soon as they touched the expanding circle. Hissing, the monster pulled them back…only to gape and make a horrible gasping sound of fear and shock. Its non-immobilized tentacles continued to turn to stone even once away from Aerith. In fact…they were spreading faster. They were halfway rock in instants. Having no other choice, the monster quickly snapped them back as hard as it could, breaking the tentacles off before they could reach her body.

Yet that didn't help her immobilized tentacles. Try as she could to remove them, she could not pull them back. She thrashed about and yanked, but that did nothing. As the circle continued to expand, soon the thrashing ceased as mobile pieces began to turn to stone as well. The creature was slowly turning into a statue…

Again, it had no other option. Hissing in pain and misery from doing this, the thing made red lights appear at the "shoulder" region of each of its tentacles and its two arms. Ragnar looked and realized that the thing was activating its energy beams again, only doing it within its limbs now. As the hissing gave way to a scream, the foul flesh of the creature made a sickening "blort" sound in numerous places as the tentacle ends erupted into flesh and foul fluid, before snapping off and hitting the ground. There, the ends continued to gush fluid and flop around until Aerith's wave passed over them. Once that happened, they hardened into stone and went motionless.

Now, Jenova was feeling genuine fear. The monster had to slither back, not willing to see if the wave would do the same to its body once it reached it. Ragnar himself was about to move away as well, not wishing to get in the path of the stone circle. However, once all of the tentacles had turned to stone, it seemed to cut off. Aerith was still locking gazes with the monster, who was losing more and more confidence all the time. She watched it bleed from its new wounds for a moment.

Then, her power released. Each one of the stone tentacles that were hovering in the air fell to the ground. On hitting, they shattered into thousands of pieces.

"There is no escape." She flatly told the thing.

Jenova was at a loss, it seemed. The thing thrashed its six remaining appendages and ground its teeth, but these were only attempts not to show its fear. Clearly, it had never thought that the Sorceress would keep her from touching her. After a few moments, it finally reacted. Its "forefoot" rose, and pointed its clawed digits at Aerith. Each one glowed red and then erupted in a burst of fiery light.

The Sorceress didn't move, and the beams that resulted never struck her. Though the magical barrier wasn't obvious, it was present. The attack harmlessly bounced off without even upsetting a hair on her head. Jenova fired desperately again several times, but all with the same result.

_"Damn you!" _It swore. _"Why are you even here? You're dead! My son killed you!"_

Aerith paused, and then replied simply. Yet what she said chilled the alien's blood, for it was hauntingly familiar to what Sephiroth had said not long ago.

"It's too late to regret starting this. Now death is your only escape."

The creature actually stammered, if that was possible. She gaped at the Sorceress for a moment more. Its jaw quivered, and its neck rippled. It breathed deep a few times. Then, having no other choice, it clenched its teeth and stiffened. Its limbs stretched out and slapped onto the ground, grabbing it and holding as firmly as possible. Its lips parted as it formed one final angry look. Its muscles tightened as it summoned all remaining power within itself. After that, it opened its mouth wide. Ragnar looked and saw into it. Burning green light was inside, similar to Aerith's and yet different. He knew what it was…the ultimate attack of the creature. He had heard the story from Cloud. It was Ultima…power that negated any barrier to strike the flesh on the other side. At this point, it didn't seem like it would do much good, unless it provoked a final attack that could be absorbed…

Jenova's head snapped forward, and a whine rang through the room as the blast began to come forth…

In answer, instants before it erupted, the Sorceress calmly rose a hand and snapped her fingers.

* * *

"Main barrel clear."

* * *

Ragnar was blasted off of the ground and swept back as the tidal wave of burning Lifestream seemed to appear from nowhere and sweep over Jenova's mutated form in a deluge. He couldn't watch. The light was too blinding. Even as he flew back and landed, he had to cover his eyes and cry out in agony from it being too bright. Even then, he could feel the outside of his skin growing warm and burning, like being in the sun too long. He was powerless to look and see what had happened. But instantaneously, without so much as batting an eye, Aerith had summoned an Ultima attack a thousand-fold greater than the most powerful materia was capable of. Jenova never even got hers past her lips. 

The creature squealed, but the air that it used to make noise was consumed by fire long before it left her lungs. She couldn't even thrash around. The wave pinned her body back. It completely washed over her entire body, legs included as well as head. The heat vaporized the metal that she stood on, and yet somehow held her body there…let it take the full power of the blast.

Jenova was a creature that absorbed the Planet's energy in its raw form. Yet she could only take so much in an individual cell at a given rate. Her body was soon being overloaded and flash-fried. Her consuming cells couldn't keep up with it. It wasn't long before they began to lyse and turn to ash. The edges of her flesh peeled off and burned away, the ash itself turning into vapor, and then atoms as it blew away. The metal portion was gone in instants. The biological part followed. Her torso was ripped off and the organs beneath began to vaporize soon after. When they were gone, the creature's skeleton was still frozen in that final moment of shock, a statue like the rest of the body. Then it burned away as well.

The Sorceress alone looked into that energy and watched. It waited until it saw every last fragment of Jenova be destroyed. Once there wasn't so much as a single cell remaining, she lowered her arm. The green wave immediately disappated. It didn't keep traveling, plowing a hole into the ground or Dome beyond, but simply cut off. It faded into nothingness, the energy breaking down and being reabsorbed by the Sorceress in instants. The sound died, the heat faded, and all returned to blackness once again. Only Aerith continued to hover, bathed in the light of the Lifestream. That and a few burning pieces of consumable material that had been caught in the blast.

Ragnar slowly peeled himself up, already feeling a bit tender on his front. His eyes continued to see spots even though he was shrouded in darkness for a moment. Now, he put his arms against the ground and pushed himself back up. Although he was sore and in pain, he managed to get to his feet. He looked over where Aerith had annihilated Jenova. All he saw was a few fires and an indentation in the floor from where Ultima had vaporized the metal. Nothing else was left. Jenova was completely destroyed.

The youth didn't know what to do for a moment. He simply stared out and at Aerith, who continued to hover in midair. The green energy continued to burn around her, and the wind continued to blow. Yet nothing else happened. In truth, Ragnar waited for her to make the first move. He really didn't know what was going to happen from here. Would she revert back to herself? Would she obliterate this continent just like the last one? Would she just hover there until she saw someone else threatening something? However, his questioning didn't last long. With Jenova gone, he remembered what had been his concern before the Sorceress arrived. Cloud was bleeding and dying. He looked over to where he had been before, and saw that other than being pushed back a bit from the Ultima attack, nothing had changed. He was still breathing at the moment, but for how much longer?

Ragnar turned back to Aerith, and was about to venture something…

However, the Sorceress cut him off. Abruptly, she extended her arms around her, and stretched out her fingertips into the darkness. The youth snapped back, half expecting some new deadly attack to strike him. However, while she did this, she spun in one circle in midair. It wasn't fast, and her piercing gaze was able to look out at all around her. When she passed by Ragnar, however, she didn't even appear to notice him. She was looking behind him to something. Once she completed the circle, she stayed in midair and kept her hands extended.

For a moment, nothing happened. Ragnar wondered what all of this meant. But then…he heard something. Some sort of low whine rung out. It started very quietly, but then began to increase in strength, becoming louder and sharper. It wasn't just in his area. It was stretching throughout the entire sub-basement. The youth became confused. He started to look around, trying to see what was the cause of this change.

He didn't see it immediately, but it slowly began to become clearer as time went on. Lights were coming on throughout the sublevel of the Dome, breaking the darkness. But they were red lights, not the industrial ones. It took a moment to find the source, but when he saw it he was surprised. The support girders throughout the area were starting to glow red, as if some fire source was heating them. He looked around a bit more, and saw that it wasn't just in his area. It was everywhere in the sublevel. They began to glow more, spreading throughout them and getting brighter.

It took Ragnar a moment, but then he realized what was going on. The thought made him begin to sweat and fear all over again. The Sorceress had just destroyed one of her enemies. But she had many more, including the ones who created the mako reactors. The one in the Dome was still operational. So she was going to destroy it along with its creators. She was heating up all the structural supports. Once they became hot enough, they'd start to deform into a semi-solid…and the entire Dome would collapse and destroy everything inside. It seemed she was strong enough to do even this now.

Even as Ragnar thought of this, the ceiling began to creak. The supports weren't weak enough to deform yet, but the added weight was starting to sink on them. A bit longer, and the weight of all of the upper floors would be dropped on the bottom. This had to stop now.

The youth turned back to his wife. "Aerith, stop it!"

Again, if the Sorceress heard, she didn't acknowledge him.

Though a part of him told him he was nuts for doing this, he began to walk toward her. "Jenova's dead! You can stop now! You'll kill us all if you keep this up!"

Aerith neither looked nor acted like she heard. It didn't seem like she was deaf…so much as it was like a person in the middle of doing something not paying any attention to a microscopic ant nearby. Ragnar grew afraid at this. What if changing had altered her personality? What if this wasn't an impulse, but was her now? Thinking of that would achieve nothing…and so he had to keep trying.

He was halfway to the Sorceress now.

"Aerith! Snap out of it! Cloud's down here! All of your friends are up above! You'll kill them if you destroy the Dome!"

Still no change.

Ragnar broke into a run. He had no time to walk the rest of the way. The ceiling was creaking again, and almost all of the support girders had turned red. The center was turning even brighter. Soon, he had reached the same area as her. Despite his body's protests, he passed into the green energy field surrounding Aerith. A burst of energy ran through his body, exciting his clothing and hair and making his skin crawl.

Yet that wasn't all. Voices…distinct…sharp…and passionate…ran through his mind.

_Ruin it…_

_Burn it…_

_Kill them all…_

_Avenge me…_

_Tear it…_

_Make them perish…_

_Rend the world…_

_Melt it…_

_Freeze it…_

_Bring the end…_

Ragnar was forced to freeze momentarily. He staggered on his feet for a moment as the loud…even vicious…voices ran through his mind. It was a sound that only one other person alive could detect, but because of his Cetra blood he heard it. He had listened to the Planet before now. It had taken much of his focus to listen to individual voices. Yet now…they were screaming. Without even trying, he heard them all clear as day. All of them were talking at once…most of them in angry voices. They were filled with rage…anger…a sense of vengeance. They were filled with the memory of good lives shattered…relatives murdered…injustice upon injustice… And they were all so chaotically talking on each other that he could barely stand it…

Yet now he began to understand. This was what was going on. It wasn't the power of the Sorceress…it was them. The first Sorceress had been filled with rage and despair at her unfair life. All of the spirits of mankind and Cetra that had been wronged by that evil age must have used her as an outlet. They must have been drawn to each other's hate and anguish…formed some sort of entity…and then went to one who would listen. Now Aerith had been reborn with more power than ever. They saw her, and they flowed into her. Alone they couldn't have done it, but together they must have used her negative feelings of what was happening to those she loved. They influenced her to accept them, and once they were inside they took control.

Knowing this, Ragnar turned bold again. He walked forward a few more steps, until he was standing right in front of the hovering woman.

"Aerith…you have to stop this."

At long last, the Sorceress noticed Ragnar. It turned its eyes down…and the burning gaze sank into Ragnar's. The youth felt his body cower away, his very flesh and bones fearing that look. But he forced himself to keep staring at her.

"…Do not interfere." Aerith flatly answered, merciless and cold.

"Aerith, there's nothing more to fight for. It's over." Ragnar answered. "You'll kill innocent lives if you do this. I know you don't want to."

"They will suffer for what they did to my people." The Sorceress answered simply, and was about to turn away.

"Aerith! This isn't you!" Ragnar yelled back. "This isn't your anger! It's what's controlling you! It's the power! You don't want to kill anyone! You don't want to kill your friends!"

The Sorceress' jaw tightened, and, to Ragnar's sudden surprise, she turned her hand and pointed a finger at him. Ragnar's spine ran cold, and his eyes widened as he thought it was over. No matter what spell the Sorceress put out, it would shatter him like glass if it hit him. Yet Aerith didn't fire.

"I warn you one last time, half Cetra…get back."

Ragnar now knew his life was taken into his own hands. She was serious. The anger inside her wasn't going to be denied. If what he said next didn't somehow get Aerith to exert her control…then he'd be dead. And with him, everyone else in the Dome. There was only one way he could try to reach her now…and it was the worst way.

Swallowing hard…Ragnar forced himself to look up and into Aerith's eyes.

"Aerith…it's me." He slowly said, his voice much calmer. "It's Ragnar. You know me."

The Sorceress didn't change. However…neither did she obliterate him. With this in mind, he kept speaking.

"I said I'd defend you once. I'm going to defend you now. I'm going to defend you from yourself. You're angry…but this isn't you. It's the anger of others. They're turning you into something you're not. They're warping your soul. I know you. I know you're kind and loving and gentle. I know you want to give life, not take it. And I know you're strong…too strong to let anything use you. That's what attracted me to you. That's why I love you."

The Sorceress heard these words. As they sank in…her cold look slowly began to shift. It turned very slightly…into one of confusion. Her hand trembled a bit, as if unsure whether or not to lower it or keep it pointed at Ragnar.

The young man smiled weakly…and held up his hand. The mood ring was still there.

"Remember this?" He asked innocently.

The Sorceress looked more confused. Her hand finally pulled back, so that her other hand could reach out and touch her finger in the same place as Ragnar showed the ring. She still looked confused, like she was slowly remembering something. There was no ring there now. The transformation had melted it. And yet…seeing that absence there only seemed to make her a bit more distressed…

"I love you, Aerith. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You said the same thing to me. Don't you remember?"

The Sorceress' mouth began to hang open, showing herself truly confused now. Her eyes very slowly began to lose their burning look…

Ragnar held out a hand to her. "The battle's over. Let's go home. Let's go home together. We can go back to the garden. We can sit and listen to the Planet. We can even dance on that dumb game. We can have a long life together."

The Sorceress looked down to Ragnar's hand, then back up to him. Slowly…the look turned from confusion to sadness. Aerith's lip began to tremble. Very hesitantly, she began to raise her own taloned hand over to Ragnar's. The youth smiled and waited. As he did…the light dimmed in Aerith's eyes. Her body slowly lowered to the ground, and then let out two clicks as her feet touched. Quivering more…she let her hand slowly come over Ragnar's. He held his, but didn't take hers. He let her do it. And finally, she swallowed and put her hand down on his. He clasped it firmly.

When it did, the rest of her memory returned, and her personality was restored. The light in her eyes finished fading until they looked like the same soft stare it had once been. The rest of her body was still transformed, and her flesh was bathed in the green light. Ragnar could still hear the angry voices around her…and if anything they had grown angrier. But that didn't matter. He realized Aerith was back. Slowly, the woman looked up into his eyes again. A pair of tears ran from them. She was still trembling.

"It…it's so much…Ragnar…" She nearly whispered. "I lost myself to it… The power…it just…felt so good… I didn't feel scared…or nervous… I felt like I was totally in control of everything… And…I just couldn't stop being angry…I didn't…"

Aerith trailed off. She looked to the ground again, hardly able to believe what she had done and nearly done. The girders slowly began to quiet down again, the red light fading back to gray. Ragnar kept his smile for a bit longer. He reached out and placed his hands on Aerith's shoulders, trying to be warm and comforting. Yet even now…he realized how little it could do. She had changed so dramatically… Only the eyes were what they had once been. She continued to stare even when he tried to support her, her mouth open and feeling bewildered at what she had nearly done.

"It…feels almost…like I'm drunk…in a stupor…" She went on. "I still feel it now… It's so…overwhelming… It wants me to use it…"

Ragnar heard this, and then his own smile faded as he stiffened.

"Then use it."

Aerith looked back up into Ragnar's face, her look puzzled now.

He stared back for a moment, but then turned to a side and gestured behind him. Aerith looked, and soon she saw Cloud's motionless body…bleeding all over. The moment she did, she gasped somewhat, and then cupped her hand to her eyes and turned away. Her teeth grit as more tears began to flow from her eyes. Ragnar turned back to her, and was somewhat confused. He knew she'd be sad to see this…but when she looked on Cloud, it was almost as if she had looked in a basilisk's eyes, and turned away as soon as she realized it.

"I…I can't…!" She gasped. "If I look at him…I only get…angrier…!"

Ragnar paused here. Now it made sense to him. After all…she had to have sensed what happened to him before. That was what made her turn into this. However, now was not the time. Though it was a risk he didn't want to take, he leaned in closer.

"Aerith…you have to heal him. He's dying. You're the only one now. With your power, you could do it easily."

Aerith lowered her hand from her face. She looked to the ground again, her mouth still hanging open and looking unsure. Then, she turned and looked back to Ragnar. Her face full of sadness and regret…she slowly shook her head.

"…I can't."

Ragnar's face immediately became confused.

"This power…I can only destroy with it." She went on. "That's what it comes from…anger and hate… I can't even remember any healing spells with it running through my brain…"

A new fear went into Ragnar's heart at that. He had never expected that. Yet the Sorceress had only ever been an agent of destruction, not of giving life. He supposed it made sense. But that didn't help them at all. If that was the case…then Cloud was dead.

"Then pull it back. Turn back into your old body."

Yet Aerith's eyes were still full of fear and desperation as she shook her head again. "I can't… It's too much… It's me against hundreds…thousands of spirits… They're fighting me now…wanting me to go back to my dark side…"

Ragnar felt his own heart begin to race, not only in fear for Cloud but for his wife. He gripped her shoulders more firmly, and tried to think of something else.

"Aerith…" He began.

"…Kill me."

Ragnar immediately went rigid. "What?"

Aerith began to cry again as she looked up into his eyes. "Kill me now. Kill me while I'm in control."

The youth's face filled with aghast horror. "Aerith…why…?"

"I can't hold it back forever, Ragnar. The power's a part of me now. I can't close what I opened. They want me. They won't leave me unless I do what they ask…or unless I'm dead. I can't control them. You have to kill me. If you don't…it will break loose again. You may not be able to call me back next time."

A few moments of silence went by. Ragnar stared into Aerith's eyes, his own face a mixture of shock and fear. Aerith looked back at him, her own eyes pleading and filled with her own fear. Fear of herself and what she could become. In the balance was her life and Cloud's. The energy whipped around them, the voices growing angrier and angrier. They were going to be ready to surge forward again before long. Cloud was still dying…assuming he wasn't already dead. Everything hung on the next decision.

* * *

"Core temperature rising."

* * *

At last…Ragnar's fear and shock vanished. His face suddenly became solid and firm. 

"No."

Aerith, still panicked and trembling, went still herself at this answer.

"I won't kill you."

The woman's face tightened. "Ragnar, it's the only-"

"No, it isn't!" Ragnar nearly yelled back, cutting Aerith off again. "I know you too well, Aerith! I told you! You're the strongest woman I know! You have the greatest, purest spirit I've ever seen! Even when I see the other spirits in the Lifestream, yours shines out so much stronger than everyone else's! I know you're greater than what's trying to control you!"

Aerith clasped her lips, growing anxious again. "There's too many…"

But Ragnar gave her a hard shake to snap her out of this.

"What about with Meteor? Holy itself became a part of it, and you stopped that anyway! You healed the poisoning of this world and every other child without hurting them! That eruption was going to destroy all of Midgar but you stopped it! None of that was ever too much for you! It was because you knew you had to in order to save people! You knew that people were counting on you!

"Aerith…_I'm_ counting on you! I can't live without you! The only thing I have left in this world is you! Nothing on Gaia makes any difference to me without you there! If you truly believe I need to kill you…then I'll kill myself right after I'm done! There's nothing else left for me if you're gone! The only reason I've come this far…the only reason I fought Sephiroth so hard…the only reason I wouldn't give up for Jenova…was because I knew I had to save you! And I know you can do this! Even if you don't believe it yourself, I believe in you! I never would have come this far if I didn't believe you could do anything! You can stop this!"

"…I believe in you too, Ms. Aerith."

Both Ragnar and Aerith alike were surprised to hear another voice. Both of them turned around to see who it was...and were amazed.

His chest was burned and he was holding it tight, and he limped a bit as he moved. He looked very beaten and sore. But somehow…Azure was dragging himself back over the debris he had been smashed through. A bit of blood was in the side of his lip, and a gash was on his head, but he managed a weak smile.

"You told me there were people there for me. There's people there for you too. A lot more. Everyone at home loves you. I threw off Sephiroth to come back. If I can do that…you can throw off these ghosts and come back."

Aerith's tears dried up. She was amazed at first to see that Azure was still alive. Yet his words of confidence sank in far more. She turned back to Ragnar. He was still firm, but he smiled now. He was soft like he was before. Suddenly…he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Just like every time before, it felt good. But now, it showed her Ragnar's faith in her…filling her with his own overflowing confidence. It made her feel stronger…made her have more faith in herself, just as she once had for everything else when she fought to the death for it. In short order, she began to return the kiss.

After holding a moment, Ragnar broke off. He didn't release her, but he went back to where he was before. Aerith's crying had stopped, and her face was no longer sad. The voices around her were furious. They only screamed and fought more. Yet she was calm now. She looked up and into Ragnar's eyes. As she did…she slowly stepped backward. Ragnar's hands slid off of her and fell back to his sides. She continued to step back, however. He heard the voices as he passed through them again. They were nearly subhuman now. Yet soon they vanished as she continued to back up. Now both he and Azure were outside of the green aura. Aerith stood apart. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. After that, she crossed her arms over her chest and focused.

The aura responded immediately and angrily. It suddenly began to make a burning sound, and started to attack Aerith savagely. The woman snapped her head back and cried out, and buckled on her knees. Ragnar reacted with fear. For a moment…he thought it was already over. But then, Aerith slammed her mouth shut, grit her teeth, and kept pushing. The aura reacted back, and soon she was wavering on her feet. Sweat began to break out on her brow, but she kept going. The wind picked up and grew more violent, and Ragnar began to feel heat again. For a moment, the two sides struggled. More sweat began to break out on Aerith's head, and she buckled more and more…

Finally, Aerith screamed again as she uncrossed her arms and seized her head. Staggering on her feet, she seized her metal tiara. As if it was anchored to her scalp, she began to pull at it. Her muscles tightened beneath her dress as she did so. The voices grew louder and louder. Then…it suddenly gave. With what sounded like a rip…and actual blood running down the sides of her head…the crown gave way. She flung it aside angrily, and continued to stagger and grab her head. The blood slowly sucked back in, and whatever wounds were made healed. She next seized her own hair, and ran her hands along it. Very slowly…it began to unspike.

Before it was even fully done, Aerith grabbed the sides of her head again. Gritting her teeth and grunting, she strained until her face turned red. Before Ragnar's eyes…the runes alongside her head seemed to fade and return, coinciding with the fluctuation of the energy around her. Then, giving one mighty yell…the runes peeled back from her face, and her skin became normal again. She staggered here, dropping to one knee. Her hair began to spike again. The crown on the floor started to pull toward her, as if magnetic…

"Don't give up, Ms. Aerith!" Azure cried.

"Don't stop! You're beating it!" Ragnar yelled.

In answer, Aerith arched her head back and cried out again. With a defiant scream, the runes peeled down her neck and her hair smoothed. Using her taloned fingers, she seized the top of her black gown and ripped it off of her skin. As she tore two large shreds out from it, she threw it into the cloud surrounding her. Immediately, they were incinerated, and turned into ashes that encircled her for a brief moment. While they were still doing so, she frantically started ripping at the rest of her gown. None of it came off in one piece, but only in shreds. Each part was thrown into the "fire". However, after circling for a few moments, the ashes returned to her body at the top of her neck…and reformed into what looked like the collar of her army jacket.

Ragnar didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to run up to her and start helping her rip away at her clothing. Yet this was a personal battle. The clothing and effects were merely represenatations of the struggle within. Both sides were fighting for control of the body. Parts of her gown rematerialized and formed after she ripped them off. Others reverted back into her own clothing. Aerith was soaked with sweat and kept getting more soaked as she fought. She rose and fell several times, continuing to rip away and force the runes back into her body. It wasn't long before she screamed again, caught halfway between the dark Sorceress and the good Cetra.

Yet slowly but surely…she was winning. As she reached the lower dress, she seized it and ripped it into two long halves. When she did, the green energy around her seemed to split as well. A large bit of it suddenly went dead. It continued to burn up the threads of her garments as she threw them in, but it was also dimming. She was exhausted, quivering from the amount of power she was putting out. She gasped and struggled as her hair smoothed back again, pushing out the last bit of strength she needed. She ripped off the last thread from her legs, just as her boots began to reform.

Only one piece was left. With all the strength she had left, Aerith reached up with her now-normal hands and grasped the arch of steel built into her metal wings. Then she pulled as hard as she could. She twisted her body into a ball and cried out again. As she turned around, Ragnar noticed in shock that the wings weren't a dress…but were actually attached to her back. Yet she tore at them none the less. Even when blood splurted out and began to run down her, she continued to pull. The green cloud was almost gone. It was exerting its last bit of strength here. Yet slowly and surely…the bloody ends began to pull out from her back…

Then, at last, it yanked out. Aerith gave a cry of agony and exhaustion as she threw the metal array against the ground. When she did, the green cloud vanished. The voices screamed one last time before vanishing into the oblivion of the darkness. As the last of her boots reformed, Aerith, clothed as she had been before, and quite human-looking again, staggered about on her feet. She was moments from collapse.

Yet just as she began to fall, strong arms held her up. Out of physical strength, she let her body fall against the body that the arms were attached too. She swallowed, and weakly looked up. Ragnar looked back down on her. He rushed to her side the moment she was free. And despite the pain and agony he had seen Aerith in, he now felt overjoyed. She had done it. She had defied the fate that Bahamut said was to be hers. She beat it. Another dark cloud had passed. From where he was, feeling weak again and forced to fall on his stomach, Azure himself looked up weakly and smiled through tired eyes.

But before Ragnar could congratulate her, encourage her, or even hug or kiss her…Aerith weakly motioned over to the side.

"Cloud…" She choked out between gasps.

Ragnar immediately went straight on hearing that. Of course. He didn't drag her. Despite his current weakness, he felt stronger than ever even with the wounds. And he felt like carrying her. And so, he bent over and picked her up with both arms. After that, he quickly turned and brought her over to Cloud's side.

By now…the ex-mercenary was very pale. As he approached, he watched him. The blood seemed to have stopped flowing from his chest…and he couldn't see it rise or fall anymore. He began to feel cold on seeing that. His stomach began to drop. Had they been too late? Had their run of good fortune finally gone dry? They had already saved so many… Would this be the price?

Aerith showed no fear, but she was too worn out to show anything. And she still had one last thing to do, exhausted as she was. Ragnar reached Cloud's side, and quickly set her down next to him. Once she was down lying next to him, she drew herself up and stretched out her arms over his body. He didn't move or react. Ragnar, tired as well, crouched down next to him. He was sweating again too…but now it was cold. He looked up and over to his wife. Aerith swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"…I'll do all I can."

With that, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Ragnar earnestly watched and prayed. It took a few moments. She was too worn out to bring forth anything at first. It took a few precious seconds before she was even able to begin her green aura. But once she did, she began to shower down the same mist and sparkles over her friend that she had done so many times before. She was still panting, but she managed to relax more as she stiffened her neck and stretched her head high. The lights continued to move over him, increasing a bit as they went. Ragnar looked down and watched hopefully. He reached out and took Cloud's hand and clasped it as he waited. The flesh was like ice already… Jenova had really drained him.

A few moments went by…during which Ragnar continued to look. At first, the edges of the wounds began to slowly expand and grow out again. Some of the blood that was still flowing stopped. However…once that had ceased so did everything else. Ragnar continued to watch and hope…but no more of the wounds sealed. They stayed open and dead. His flesh stayed pale. His chest did not rise and fall. Aerith visibly tried to increase the power…but it was no good. Nothing was improving. Ragnar continued to stare, continued to think he was seeing something changing… But that was only a fool's hope. The light did nothing.

Slowly…the healing aura faded. Aerith's hands formed palms, and slowly lowered to come to a rest on top of Cloud. Her own face was calmer now, but now her eyes stayed open as her mouth hung slightly.

"I can't heal him."

Ragnar's head snapped up to his wife. Yet that didn't change the look on her face. It wasn't really sad…so much as realizing something with great disappointment. She had struggled so hard to get free of the dark side of herself, but now that she was free she found it was too late. Cloud had passed her ability to heal…the ability of anything to heal. His injuries were too much, and had been in him too long. Ragnar looked back down to his body, his own mouth loosening. His throat tightened as he stared down at his friend's cold, lifeless form. Slowly, the realization of what this meant began to sink in. It made him feel cold again…far colder than what Jenova had done.

Cloud was…

"…There's only one thing left to do."

This voice, not nearly as sad as he would have thought, alerted Ragnar and made him look back up to Aerith. Much to his surprise, she was actually smiling again. Her look had become soft, gentle, and knowing again…just like it had been before any of this had happened. She turned her head up and met Ragnar's watering, fearful gaze with her own calm and confident one.

"…I'll have to become the Sorceress again."

Ragnar reacted in shock to that.

"Aerith…I thought you said-"

"It's alright now." She said confidently. "The power was a lot…but I can handle it. It was their spirits that made me lose myself. I led them back to the Lifestream when I put the power back. I can control it now."

Ragnar was hesitant. True, he had begun to get the idea that it was only because of the vengeful spirits behind the power within Aerith that she had turned dark. But what if he was wrong? What if that much power was simply too much for a mortal to handle? He had just gotten Aerith back. He didn't want to lose her again immediately. He opened his mouth to protest.

Aerith's soft smile stopped him. She reached out her hand and touched him on the side of his head. Just like older times…it felt so warm and wonderful…so comforting.

"Trust me. Just like you believed in me just now."

Ragnar opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He held and stared at Aerith for a bit longer. Yet the woman looked back…and seemed to reassure him that everything would be alright. He couldn't refute that look. It made him feel peaceful…that everything would indeed be alright. His mouth slowly shut, and he simply looked back at Aerith.

The Cetra removed her hand a moment later. Still smiling, she turned her head to the sky. She closed her eyes, and stretched out her arms around her.

* * *

"Power levels maxed. Retracting barrel."

* * *

Ragnar didn't know what to expect. He almost thought that the green wave would return, making her endure the same painful transformation as it had last time. 

As a result, he was a bit surprised when something far softer happened.

It started as a light. A white ray of light suddenly began to shine down on Aerith. It was, in many ways, like the light that Jenova had projected over him and Cloud. And yet…this didn't seem harsh or industrial. It seemed…almost natural. Purer. Clearer. He was only close to it, and he felt warmer and lighter. Aerith appeared to enjoy it, drinking it in and basking in it as it bathed her in its glow. Something slowly began to drift down in the light. Ragnar looked to it, but couldn't tell what it was. Petals? Feathers?

An instant later, and Aerith began to rise again. It wasn't under her legs, but through whatever power was helping her. She appeared to push up at first, but it was only because she let her limbs trail behind her. But once she was past her height, she was carried above and beyond into the air. Her arms stayed out at her sides, held up and ready…seeming to take in this power. Whatever was fluttering down began to increase. Ragnar couldn't tell what it was, for it was bathed in the same soft, white glow. He only knew that he continued to feel warmer and lighter as the light shone down. Seeing it…he already knew something in his heart. This wasn't going to be dark and terrible like before. This was going to be something far more majestic…

Aerith rose a bit higher…and then ceased. She inhaled deeply. When she did, once again a wind swirled around her. But it was a fair and pleasant breeze, one that fills a person with clean, fresh feelings and they enjoy let running through their hair. It surrounded her body, and carried up the white particles with it. When they came around, Ragnar looked and saw that they were indeed petal and feathers. A mixture of both…but both the purest white.

As the petals came around…they suddenly began to adhere to Aerith. They didn't just stick anywhere, but placed themselves where her clothing was. Once there, they began to meld together. Two petals became one large one. Four became a square of petals. They continued to merge, and continued to bind to her. They slowly formed a new gown…one long and white and shimmering like fine silk. It draped from Aerith's shoulders all the way down past her feet, where a small train hovered above the ground. It was beautiful…dazzling to behold. Just as the dark gown had, this too let her bust lay exposed. But no horrible runes or dark veins were there…only smooth, perfect skin that seemed so radiant and pure now that it indeed looked like an angelic being's. Part of the petals turned into a white stole that rested around her arms and back, seeming to suit her position perfectly.

Aerith's hair began to lengthen, changing once again. It went down all the way to her heels before it stopped growing. It was already smooth and fine…but now as the light struck it the brown seemed to turn to shimmering bronze. Some petals rested on her head, combining and changing until they formed flowers. They seemed to tie themselves into her hair, holding it back over her head.

Finally…the feathers gathered behind her. They started on her shoulder blades and then collected, forming new structures like the last ones. These were not metal, cold, or harsh…but warm and soft and alive. Slowly, not two but four wings took shape behind the woman. They were not just ornaments either, but living, powerful structures. They flexed and extended, taking in more light.

Aerith's eyes opened…and they had become such a vivid, wonderful shade of green that words couldn't describe them. As she looked down and looked into Ragnar's eyes…every painful moment, every scar, and every terrible experience melted away and was forgotten. He felt totally and completely at peace. No fear or anger rested in his heart anymore. And yet, it was impossible for him to feel anything negative or evil in front of the radiant creature that Aerith had turned into. Where the Sorceress before had been a personification of wrath and judgment, this one was an embodiment of grace and mercy. The evil in one's heart seemed to shrink away from her radiant light on seeing her, leaving only purity behind.

The Sorceress was not cold, but warm and inviting. Where before the Sorceress looked on humanity with cruel indifference at their pitiful state, this one looked full of pity and love, seeing humanity as not lower creatures but rather poor, wretched ones that were too beset by pain and anguish…and she was eager to deliver them from it. She turned her gaze to Cloud's lifeless body next. She could see that he was not yet truly dead…but that the last spark of life within him was dying fast.

Aerith was neither afraid nor worried. Slowly, seeming like some angelic spirit, she floated down to his body. Her clothing gracefully fluttered around her as she did. Once she was to the ground, she went all the way and kneeled. Once here, she clasped her hands together and pressed them against her heart. She then brought them to her lips and blew inside them, as if she was storing some of her own life breath within them. Once that was done, she slowly extended her body over Cloud, bathing him in her warm glow, and put her hands up to his lips, covering his lower face with them.

Cloud was still for a moment longer…but then suddenly stiffened. The fire of life within him had just been fed and had flared up. He gasped and then began to breathe. His heart began to beat again. His hand clasped Ragnar's, and the youth, nearly mesmerized by the Sorceress, leapt up in his spot before turning back to Cloud. The man was now clearly alive. His skin was pale and his wounds began to bleed again, but he lived.

Aerith, still smiling softly, moved her hands over to his chest next. She pressed them over his heart. In answer, Cloud gasped and stiffened again. Before Ragnar's eyes, each wound drew what fresh blood was still on his chest back into it and closed. Within two seconds, each one was gone without a scar. Cloud's body went from pale to warm and pink again.

The Sorceress removed her hands and looked on at Cloud. Ragnar himself looked to his friend's face, and waited in eager expectation. In light of Aerith's new radiance, he felt a sense of childlike wonder and excitement come over him. Cloud closed his mouth and swallowed once. Then, his lips slowly parted. His eyes cracked open and then widened. Though Aerith's white glow was bathing over him, he could open his eyes wide. Soon the same warming, soothing effect of her aura began to wash over Cloud as well. He became far more relaxed and peaceful. Yet he also had no idea what had happened.

The ex-mercenary opened his eyes wider, and got a better look at what Aerith was. At seeing how she obviously looked, he turned over to Ragnar. His friend was now smiling and happy to see him, and tears of happiness began to roll from his eyes. He turned back to Aerith after a moment more. His face was regular and plain for a moment before he cracked his own smile.

"…Are you going to keep me this time?"

Ragnar and Aerith couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Firing in 3…"

* * *

Aerith's smile suddenly vanished. She didn't look upset, but she looked far more serious and earnest now. She turned her head back up to the ceiling, as if looking beyond it to something far away. 

Cloud, still confused as to what had happened, began to put his arms underneath him and push up. Ragnar himself looked over to Aerith, noticing the change. He felt more annoyance than anything on seeing this. He was moments from asking, "what now?".

Before he could, however, Aerith said a simple sentence.

"I have to go."

* * *

"2…"

* * *

Neither Cloud nor Ragnar were able to protest before the Sorceress suddenly took off into the sky. Her wings rustled and flapped once powerfully behind her, scattering her white feathers. At a speed beyond anything they could see, she was soon in the air and to the ceiling. Ragnar looked up to her…and saw a brilliant white flash a moment later. He pulled back slightly but did not look away. The flash died down soon after…and the radiance was gone. A few white feathers were drifting to the ground, but that was all. 

The Sorceress had vanished.

* * *

"1…mark." 

As the crew of the Gauntlet of Zeus watched and braced themselves, the massive barrel within the turret slammed forward. The sky had already grown pitch black from the additional energy it had absorbed to fire the materia shell within it. Yet that darkness was soon shattered as the barrel hit its stop. When it did, a massive bolt of pure energy erupted from the end of the weapon. The power of the weapon caused a massive backlash against the mountain, and the entire facility shook. A few minor equipment pieces broke, but it stayed solid for the most part. It had been built too well. The people only had to hold on as the power fired out, beginning to streak across the cloudy sky for its destination.

And yet…just as it did this…another flash lit up the sky. It was much smaller, and in the light of the massive beam it was hard to spot. But to those in the control room, not having to shield their eyes from cold, they caught a white eruption, even brighter than that of the beam, fire out in the sky just to the left of the path of the weapon. After that, they saw something move. Something dazzling white. They only caught a glimpse of it, but it looked almost like a living thing with white wings… Yet it soon vanished as it went in front of the beam's path. For a moment, there was nothing.

Then, to the surprise of all in the facility, the backlash suddenly doubled in intensity. More pieces than were expected began to break and fall. Torunga, sitting in the command chair, lost his cold look and turned to surprise as he looked about himself. His crew grabbed on harder as they were shaken more than before. A few fell to the ground and rolled, unable to get back up again. As they did this, a massive sound was heard. It sounded like some sort of cosmic ripping and torsion, echoing out like a thunder blast. It lasted a second before an even louder, ear-splitting noise went out. It was like a shattering. As it died down, new sounds filled it. It sounded like energy blasts, but much smaller…and in increased number. The crew looked back to the cannon.

Something dazzling and wondrous was happening.

The beam was still firing, but it wasn't moving forward anymore. When it struck the object that had come before it, the beam broke. It was turned back inward and thrown back the way it had come. But it wasn't cast into the facility. Instead, hundreds…thousands…tens of thousands of rays of light were sent back into the sky, and now showered over it as it poured back to the north. All of the crew members stopped and looked to the sky at this amazing sight.

They weren't alone. Those gathered at the Dome heard the same sound. They turned and looked…and miles away they saw the beam of the Gauntlet of Zeus. However, they only faintly saw it, and to the point where it shattered. After that, they saw the rays of light. They spread out and filled the sky, streaking across it and over it as far as the eye could see. Though the PPA was in the midst of securing the Dome, each one of them paused and looked up in wonder. Though the NSA was surrendering, hurt, and broken, they too forgot about their fates and looked to the heavens. It was like some sort of mystical rain was falling, streaking across the firmament. It seemed almost like a heavenly host was displaying for the world. As everyone looked on it, the pain and struggle of the battle was momentarily forgotten. Each one was captive to the sense of wonder it brought.

Yet something else happened. As the light streaked through the sky, the storm broke. The clouds were driven away by the light, as if it feared it. When the streaks passed it, the clouds actually seemed to be cut in half, and then fade as if they were nothing more than vapor. The lightning and thunder vanished in the sound of the rays streaking across the sky. When that happened, not only here but all over the world the cold was shattered. As the army stood there, they felt the icy chill destroyed, and pleasant warmth began to roll over them. Back in Midgar and the rest of the world, the snow at last began to melt as the cold breeze faded. Trees held captive in ice shook free of their captors…and before the eyes of everyone who saw, the buds began to grow and break open. It was as if they had been waiting for this moment, and now were coming forth with all the more vigor.

As the clouds continued to shatter, the sun at last broke through. Its rays began to shine down on the world below, bathing the people and living creatures in its pleasant light. Snow continued to melt and shrink back, and the grass beneath seemed to reach out to greet it. Day had broken at long last on the Northern Continent. As the light continued to increase from the loss of clouds, the people below basked in its glow. They couldn't help but smile. It felt more than relief. It felt as if it was renewing themselves and the world with it. It grew so warm that people actually began to unzip their winter clothing despite being in the Icicle Inn area. Gloves fell off and hats were cast aside.

The rays traveled far to the north, far above and beyond where the final battle was taking place, all the way until they reached the Great Northern Crater itself. Here, where it was always dark and cold, the lights came down and struck the soil in the midst of it. The power that had been meant for destruction now filled the earth with its new life instead. Up north, there was no change. The heavens parted slightly to let in a few rays of light before closing, but that was all.

Yet to the south, there was far more.

As rivers of snow and ice melted, giving way to a long overdue spring, the grass burst forth all the way to where their limit for the warm season was. Yet it didn't stop there. It continued to melt, revealing barer rocky ground that hadn't seen life for ages. For now it was dead…though that would change before next winter. Already lichens and mosses were seeing room for expansion. The warmth continued to spread, turning much of the Icicle Inn area back into warmer ground again. The frozen earth beneath at last began to thaw. It surpassed the Dome's area and went all the way to Icicle Inn, where after covering it and reaching the last downhill path it stopped. The snow continued to lessen from that point on, but it vanished no more.

The lights at last died down as the final portion of the beam gave out. The crew of the Gauntlet of Zeus was left standing in wonder. Never before had it been so warm in this region. It was still cold, but it was now far more life-permitting compared to the biting chill from before. And now, the sun had broken and gave forth its glory even when the light faded. The soldiers couldn't move right away. They forgot about the war and their weapon, and just drank in the light.

Soon after, however, as their weapon's energy disappeared, they saw a new light. Torunga and the command crew saw it most clearly of all, and their mouths hung open in wonder.

There was what had done it. Some sort of radiant angelic being flew before them, her own light shining far greater than that of the sun, the Gauntlet, or the rays. She flew on four white wings, hovering in the air and looking back to them. Though she was far, they were able to look and see her face. It was smiling…soft and pure. Her green eyes shone with such vivacity and life that it looked as if that color had formed when the world was new. It didn't take long for all in the room to be captivated by her. The rest of those outside looked and soon were the same. Every crew member, from the softest heart to the hardest "bastard", were immobilized.

And as she looked at him…Torunga felt his anger fade. At last he thought of what this weapon meant. It was an engine of destruction…of death on the largest scale imaginable. It had meant to shatter not thousands but millions of innocent lives at once in one cruel stroke. The war was now over. Firing it at this point would be the work of a butcher. Despite how much he and his crew had been wronged, he realized now that his anger and resentment was hardly a fair trade for burning up innocent children playing, or mothers about to give birth holding the hands of their husbands. This weapon should never have been built in the first place. Perhaps it wasn't just the environment and fate being cruel to them as they tried to make it. Perhaps it was some higher power trying to tell them that it was never meant to exist.

One by one, the other crew members felt the same. They felt they had wasted their time trying to build this monster. Yet it wasn't the sort of self-loathing that brings anger. It was more a feeling of realization, and one that they were glad to have before they could have used it again. They couldn't feel hate or anger toward their officers or the PPA in the light of that glow. They only felt a sense of inner peace and clarity. The war was over. It was time to put an end to this for good.

Then, as suddenly as she had came, the woman let out another white flash and vanished into nothingness. She was soon gone, but the dawn and warmth remained. So did the feelings within each one of them about what they had been doing and what they had yet to do. It took a few minutes, but at last those in the room turned and looked back to their commander one by one. It was his choice now. Already they knew what they wanted, but it was up to him to make it official.

Torunga took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"…Disarm the cannon. Radio the air ferry to get us out of here."

* * *

Cloud was now better than ever. He had been healed, while Ragnar retained his own injuries. As a result, he was able to get up and start walking much more easily than his friend. 

However, as Ragnar began to get up again himself, he saw Cloud rush forward and try to hop onto a piece of metal. When he did, he fell far short and banged his ankle instead. Immediately he pulled back and grasped it in pain. The youth saw this, and saw a mixture of confusion and agony on Cloud's face. It was then that he began to understand something even if Cloud didn't. When Jenova had drained his body of energy, she must have taken the power of the mako infusion with it. When he had healed, that extra power wasn't his naturally. As a result, it didn't come back. It looked like both of them would have to settle for being above average humans instead of demigods.

Cloud recovered quickly though. When he did, he got on top of the metal and ran over to the fallen Azure. The boy had exhausted himself with dragging his body over to Aerith. When they had gone to Cloud, he had passed out again. He wasn't dead though. He had begun to weakly look up again and try to move.

Before he could, however, Cloud was next to him. Without hesitation anymore, he reached down and picked the boy up with both arms, holding him in a cradling position as he lifted him off the ground. The silver-haired child, the only remnant of Sephiroth and Aleron left, turned his head to Cloud and looked to him.

Despite the fact he had been controlled, Azure had obtained the memories of Sephiroth once he had finished him. He could see himself killing others, hurting Cloud, and fighting him to the death. It was because he had given in to Jenova's temptation that all of this had happened in the first place. Because of that, his face looked uneasy and sorrowful.

"Cloud…"

"Don't say anything." The ex-mercenary cut off. "There's nothing to say."

Azure swallowed. "This was all my fault…"

"No it wasn't." Cloud immediately answered, without a hint of deviation or room for argument. "Any more than it was my fault that Meteor came. Even if it was, you atoned for it. You had a very hard life, Azure. I had forgotten just how hard that one day. And Aerith had been right…I had no right to do that to you. A father is supposed to punish children, and I wasn't your father. If I was, I would have shown you more love and less fear. I wouldn't have let my own past get in the way of my judgment. I drove you to Jenova more than anyone else."

Azure didn't answer. But he didn't look angry or hard either. He just looked back to Cloud.

"That's going to change." Cloud said after a pause. "Denzel and Marlene aren't the only ones who want you back. _I_ want you back. I'd like to see you live and grow up under our roof. I'd like to see you playing with Denzel and Marlene every day. Most of all, I want to make up to you everything that I never gave you that you should have received. I grew up without my father as an outcast. I want you to come live with me so that you'll always be around people who love you, and I want to give you the support you need to become whatever you want to be with your own destiny…just like you chose your own destiny today. Can _you_ forgive _me_ enough to let that happen?"

The boy looked back silently. His face showed amazement. Ragnar could tell that he had thought he was the one who would have to beg for forgiveness from Cloud. He never thought that he himself would be asking it from him. Yet Ragnar knew that was a good move. It made Azure feel that he didn't have to prove himself or earn his way back into his life. And that feeling is at the core of the foundation of love. He didn't have to pay a price for it or earn credits. He was welcome back whenever he wanted.

Realizing that, the boy who had been miserable and alone for so long began to feel truly, totally happy. He smiled back at Cloud…before gathering his strength enough to lunge up and hug him.

Ragnar stared back and began to smile as well. Things were looking better than they had in a long, long time.

A flash of white erupted behind him. The youth's smile faltered, and he turned behind him to see the source.

There she was. The angelic form was gone now as well. She was back to how she had been before. Even her ribbon had returned. She stood right before Ragnar, and gave her that smile. Even if she wasn't in her Sorceress form, it made him feel warm and happy to see it.

"It's completely over." Aerith told him. "Azure's back and Sephiroth is gone. Krystea's back and Aleron is gone. Jenova is destroyed. The Gauntlet of Zeus has stopped and the New Shinra surrendered."

Ragnar looked back to her. He drank in her gaze. He heard her words, and each one made his heart seem a little less weighed down. Amazing. That morning the whole world seemed on his shoulders. Now it had faded. Everything had come together for good in the end after all. The world was safe, and the last of their enemies were gone. Now there was just the two of them…and a long, peaceful life ahead of them without fear or doubt ever again.

There was only one thing Ragnar could do.

The youth seized Aerith in his arms, swung her around once in the air, and then kissed her.

* * *

_To be continued..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of this chapter might seem a bit disjointed or strange. That's because of the following. Right down to the beginning of last week, I was planning to have Cloud die in this fight with Jenova. In my originally planned ending, Cloud would have still be stabbed as he was before. Aerith would have reverted back to herself, but lacked the power to heal the severity of Cloud's injuries. In this version, she wouldn't have been able to change into the "Angelic Sorceress" until she sensed the spirits gathered in the firing Gauntlet of Zeus, and she would have been willing to surrender herself to the power again to stop it. Cloud would have then said his goodbyes, etc...

Then something occured to me.

"You know...I complain all the time when I'm reading fanfictions or seeing movies that they have crappy endings. I say...you know, life's painful enough as it is. Why not have everything end happily in fiction at least? And yet, look what I'm doing. One of my old reviews said that I end all of my stories with tragedy. I'm the exact same way. You know what...to heck with it. I'll let Cloud live. I'll have to rethink some of my next saga, but it will work out."

Enjoy my happier ending. There's only two chapters left in "The Aleron Saga".


	81. Last Word

It was an hour after the Gauntlet of Zeus had disarmed that they finally broke into the main office. On reaching there, Barret had to use his microlaser. It still took a good fifteen minutes of focusing it against the metal sliding doors and cutting through the substance before he finally managed to slice out a man-shaped section from it. Yet once it was, he immediately swung out a large boot and smashed it in. The section of metal doorway split into two pieces, one from either door, and fell inside.

Giving a yell, Barret leapt in through the opening with his gun in front of him. Moments later, Cait Sith plopped in on his side, giving a similar cry although far less intimidating. Yuffie was last, leaping in on the other side. The three scanned the area for sweepers, black widows, reserve soldiers, or anyone else.

A moment later and their dangerous looks turned to puzzlement when they saw nothing in the main control center other than a dead General Leers lying in front of them. The three looked down and stared at him a bit more closely, especially the wound that had killed him.

Yuffie cupped her hand to her mouth and made a gagging noise as she began to turn green. "Gross! That's bad even for Vincent!"

Barret frowned at the sight. "But who the hell did it? Think it was Sephiroth?"

"Somehow, I think he'd be a little less…um…discrete." Cait Sith mentioned. "The custodians had to work for two weeks straight to clean up all the mess from when he assassinated President Shinra. Based on what we heard breaking in here, I think Ashiah might be pulling the strings now."

"Heh…heh-heh…"

On hearing this, all three wheeled around and aimed their weapons at the source. Barret nearly fired off a few rounds by default. Their eyes zeroed in on the main desk, or rather what was behind it. Seeing this, they silently looked to one another. Barret gave a nod to those around him. Yuffie answered by spreading out to the left, and Cait Sith to the right. Both kept their respective weapons at the ready. The large man waited until they both had spread out far to the sides. While they did so, he heard that same laugh again. It was weird…seeming to almost be giddy.

He didn't really care one way or another. It was female, and he had a feeling it was Ashiah. With that in mind, he suddenly lunged forward. Big as he was, he was still strong enough to leap on top of the meeting table. Once there, he began to run to the end, angling his weapon down for behind the desk. Cait Sith and Yuffie ran in at the same time from either side. In an instant, Barret was at the end of the desk, bending over to look behind it and aiming his gun at whatever was there. Yuffie and Cait Sith were in from either side and aimed their weapons as well.

All three were more than a little puzzled at what they saw.

There was Ashiah, lying on the ground with a large bruise on the side of her head. However, she had some sort of stupid, crazed grin on her face, and didn't appear aware of anything else going on around her. Her head was rolling listlessly from one side to the other as she murmured to herself. Most of it was incoherent blabber. But some of it they heard…

"I killed you…I killed you…" She sang. "I killed you all. I killed everyone…every little one of you… You're all haunting me…but I'm not afraid…not anymore… You can't kill me…'cause I killed you… I'm not scared… Lah, lah, lah…I'm not scared…"

This was enough to make the three lower their weapons and gazed curiously. But there was more than that. Ashiah was inside a straight jacket as well. Her legs had been handcuffed together. The key lay nearby. It didn't matter to the crazed woman. Even if she had enough sense to try and free herself, her arms were immobilized, and she didn't appear to be flexible enough to use her teeth. Last but not least was a piece of paper taped to her straight jacket with a message.

COMMIT ME, PLEASE:(

"What the hell…?" Barret asked.

Yuffie frowned at the sight. "Kind of makes you wonder how she gave us such a hard time, being nuttier than Mideel Surprise."

Ashiah looked around at them, but her eyes no longer saw them. She continued to blabber, now no longer audible.

"She's gone off the deep end." Cait Sith said with a shrug. "There ain't much sense in killing her like this. She's already been trussed up for us too. We might as well take her prisoner."

Barret kept his frown. "Yeah…but who the hell did this to her?"

"Ah, who cares?" Cait Sith answered, waving one of his paws.

Yuffie kept her frown and stamped one of her feet. "I do, damnit! I spent all this time running up here for nothing!"

* * *

It was about three hours before they all reunited.

The warm weather was a big help to the Planet Protector Army. The sunlight was also welcomed by both sides. Much of the New Shinra Army was now casualties, which was cold comfort for the rest of the PPA. That made less people to have to corral and imprison. It was not easy work. The PPA had only a fraction of the facilities needed to handle this many people, and currently they were only temporary, ramshackle structures. They were almost full by the time the enemy surrendered, filled with their own wounded.

Yet with the battle over, and many New Shinra officers tired and weary of fighting, things went better than they could have. On seeing that the PPA didn't simply shoot them in the heads as soon as they had them and their division lined up, they decided to help out a bit more. They showed them where to find more intact facilities inside the Dome, where they could shelter and care for far more troops. Many of these areas had already been taken by invading divisions with wounded. As a result, it wasn't long before enemy and ally alike were pouring back into the Dome, this time in peace rather than war.

Half of the Dome itself was demolished…nothing more than a great black smoldering series of craters. The other half was fairly intact, however. And the interior still had plenty of room. There was enough space for everyone, and now that the area was secure it was implemented. After that began the long, arduous process of getting organized again. Separated divisions had to be reunited. Casualties had to be assessed. Anyone who was bleeding to death on the field had to be found and bound up before it was too late. Much of the wreckage and rubble had to be cleared away to make room for trucks and equipment. There would be much more to do after that, but for now they tried to just become situated.

Colonel Red XIII set up a central camp right at the foot of the Dome, blocking one of the main entrances. Everything had to pass through him. It wasn't that hard now. The storm had broken, daylight was pouring down, and it was actually warm. The biggest problem had gone from snow to mud. Yet it was pleasant now, and the task was easier. It wasn't long before Tifa, bruised and a bit torn, came up to join him, looking back into the Dome as she did so. She wasn't really able to help, but she stayed there and watched the entrance anyway. He was busy for the first hour of work, moving people around mostly and putting others in charge of guarding prisoners or moving the wounded.

However, he was only at this an hour before they started to come out.

Vincent was first, the children at his side. Although he had a cold face, inside he had as much confusion as the children near him. They had witnessed something a few hours ago that was fearsome and mysterious. They saw Aerith turn into a thing and then shoot to the bottom of the shaft. None had seen her since. Yet they could hardly stay there. Vincent still needed to be bedridden, but he forced himself to carry someone. Red XIII was rather surprised to see that it was Krystea, although she looked like she had seen much better days. She had seemed pale and lifeless on first emerging…until she came into the light. Then she stirred and smiled, enjoying the sun.

Limping a bit more, and seeming to be supporting each other as well as being supported by each other, were the Turks. They came out behind them. Elena and Rude raised their heads as they emerged into the sun. Elena remarked at what a nice day it had turned out to be, to which Reno grumbled that he wanted to go to the nearest liquor bottle and start forgetting about today. As it turned out, he didn't have to go far. One of the soldiers dragged out a crate of liquors that had been torn open. Each bottle had a rag stuffed in it. In desperation, the soldiers that had come across it had tried to make Molotov cocktails as their ammunition ran low. The soldier was confiscating it as weapons…but as soon as Reno saw it he pulled two of the bottles out, yanked the rags out with his teeth, and then perched himself in the mud and snow and began drinking both. He told Rude to find his own.

After that, it was impossible to get him to move, so the others found some better crates to sit on and waited. Vincent and the children followed, but not for that reason. They were waiting for the others to return. One of the field doctors came by and saw Krystea and offered to carry her out, but Vincent and she alike refused. They wanted to wait. So they gave her a blanket to cover herself with, and then left her be for now.

It wasn't much longer before the next batch came out. Yuffie was first, seeming to easily take the lead. That was because Barret was the one carrying the prisoner. Cait Sith brought up the rear, talking to Reeve at long last. The end of the storm meant the end of the interference. As soon as he emerged, he began to tell Red XIII that Reeve had said the kids were here…until he spotted them with Vincent. He was even more surprised to see Krystea out there, pale and hairless as she was. They all were when they noticed her, and realized they all had a lot of explaining to do.

But first of all, Barret dumped his prisoner off in front of Red XIII. Other officers soon gathered around and looked, and realized who it was: Admiral Ashiah, the last high officer of the NSA. It also immediately became clear that she was totally insane. Yet now, she didn't seem like she'd be a threat to anyone soon. Seeing as they had none of their own, they actually elected to leave her in the straight jacket and foot shackles as they carried her away to the newly-established high security medical area.

Not long after that was done, one final group emerged from the darkness, one that gained everyone's attention, and removed their lingering fear.

Both Ragnar and Cloud were in tatters of clothing, although they had grabbed a couple of military jackets to wear over their bare chests on the way out. Aerith was with them, looking regular again and without a mark on her. Yet most surprising of all was who Cloud had in his arms…Azure. Though the two children had known he'd be coming back, they reacted with joy and ran out to meet him. Tifa went with them, practically leaping onto Cloud and embracing him despite the fact he was carrying someone else. Soon everyone else was gathering around, and even Red XIII left his field desk to get up and come over to the others.

For a few moments, there was nothing but joy and happiness as they all greeted each other with hugs and laughter. Barret reached out and messed up Cloud's hair. Aerith and Tifa hugged each other. Yuffie gave Vincent a punch on the shoulder…to which he glared at her somewhat darkly about. Cait Sith directed his huge moogle to pat Azure on the head.

Eventually, Ragnar, still smiling, turned over to Red XIII.

"Well Colonel…" He spoke, getting his attention. "I trust you took care of things while I was gone?"

"I want your last order to be to promote me to General, General." Red XIII dryly replied. "After all the work I've had to do for you. The New Shinra Army's acting commander announced surrender. The crew at the Gauntlet of Zeus is disarming and coming down the mountain. The rest of the troops have surrendered and are being directed to medical or holding facilities."

Cloud heard the bit about the Gauntlet of Zeus, and turned back to the beast. "They didn't get a shot off, did they?"

Red XIII paused a moment here, seeming a bit uncertain of how he was supposed to answer. He opened his mouth and tried to think of the right words for a few moments. Aerith noticed him doing this, and smiled a bit as she turned over to Cloud.

"Let's just say for now that they didn't, and leave it at that." She simply answered.

The beast agreed heartily. He turned back to Ragnar soon after. "Well now…I take it since you all are still here and in one piece, for the most part, and that you have Krystea and Azure with you to boot, that you were successful as well?"

Tifa cracked her own smile here, and walked back over to Cloud. She nudged him playfully with her elbow. "It must have been too easy this time, Cloud. You don't even have a scratch on you."

Cloud couldn't help it. The irony made him bust out into a chuckle. Ragnar himself uneasily scratched the back of his neck with a large smile. Aerith innocently looked to the sky, folded her arms behind her, and let out a small whistle.

Denzel turned up from Azure's side, and looked to the adults now that they were quiet.

"Can we go home now?"

Everyone looked down to him on saying this, and everyone let out a bit of a snicker after hearing it.

"I really wish we could." Ragnar answered. "But that won't be for a few days yet. There's a big mess around here to start cleaning up. And I need to do a few things myself."

"Yeah…" Yuffie spoke up. As she did, her voice started to turn a bit less joyful and more downcast. "And don't forget…our group is down to eight again…"

On hearing all of this, the joy and happiness that everyone felt at being together again turned a bit sour. They remembered…and realized that their normal gathering was missing a more aggressively hearty persona. Until now, they had pushed it out of their heads to function. The fight was over now. Everyone was free to think and feel again. And when they realized this, they also began to realize who wasn't there. They had saved more people than any of them thought they would on this trip…but it had cost them something in return. Their lives wouldn't be exactly the same as they had been before on coming back.

The children, knowing nothing of what happened, looked curiously up to the others. Ragnar himself swallowed once, and bowed his head a bit more.

"…I need to start getting ready." He said at last. "Before we do anything else up here, we're having a memorial service."

* * *

Krystea could have been lying on the ground bleeding to death in some alley somewhere and she still would have felt more wonderful than she had in a long time, but she was still far more comfortable here than she had been earlier.

The supreme irony is that she found herself resting in a place very much like where this all began. The PPA had made use of the medical facilities within the Dome itself to care for the multitude of wounded. While she wasn't exactly "hurt", she was still unable to move. She'd have to be taken back to the Eastern Continent on a stretcher along with the rest of the injured, and she'd likely need physical therapy before her muscles were built up enough for her to move around again. Right now, she'd be very happy if a bit of her hair could start growing back…or her fingernails, for that matter.

This was a mass infirmary, so she didn't have quite the privacy of a private room like last time. That was fine by her. She had been alone and isolated for so long that she didn't care if no one left her in peace ever again. The bed was really only a cot and she only had a sheet and a blanket, but it felt so soft and comfortable that she had a hard time staying awake. Tired as she was, she didn't want to sleep anymore. She thought she'd dream of Aleron if that happened. She was wearing something now, though it was only a basic gown that patients wore. Due to how cold it was in the area, even with the sudden warm up, she also wore a cap of sorts over her bald head. It made her feel even more like she was a newborn…

The others were sitting around on nearby cots. The place hadn't truly filled yet, so they still had room. The only real injuries they had were from Aleron's single blows, and so other than a few bandages and ice packs they were normal. They even had their suits back on as they sat around their missing friend. Now that the hubbub had finally died down, they had the time to appreciate her being back at last.

Elena was sitting on the end of her own cot, next to her.

"So…what was it like?" She asked after a while.

Krystea swallowed a bit, and her face grew a bit grimmer.

"…I really don't want to talk about it." She answered. "I'm trying very hard to forget it. I don't know if I ever will…but I won't be any good to the Turks if I don't learn to live with it at least."

Reno, who still hadn't polished off the other liquor bottle, took a swig of it and leaned back a bit on the cot on Krystea's right. It was closest he could get to a recliner.

"Well, take all the time you want for now." He answered with a sigh. "'Cause as of now, we are _so_ unemployed. No New Shinra Army. No Planet Protector Army. And with Wutai not touching anything with the scent of Shinra Inc. with a ten foot pole, we're out of work. We better hope Rufus gets some corporate enemies pretty quick."

Krystea looked over to him after hearing this…and despite how grateful she was to be free, she began to grow a bit concerned with the problems of her old life. "…Does that mean we're broke?"

Reno gave a bit of a shrug. "We had a bit of money saved up. Sadly…between the busted weapons, ammunition, recharging, medical expenses, equipment we could convert to spy on radio transmissions, the six guys we bribed to not watch cameras during our escape, rental fee for the warehouse we have storing our chopper in Junon, booze, new suits, and, last but not least, the fact that the New Shinra didn't pay us one red cent of the money we were supposed to get since we bailed on them…and the fact that the Planet Protector Army was extorting our double agent services for free...we've got about seventeen gil left in our account."

Both Elena and Krystea alike looked rather downcast at that. After all that had happened over the past two years, they had nothing to show for it. It was a bit depressing. Krystea probably would have been depressed a bit more…if she hadn't had so many things to be thankful for. They were all alive, after all. She was back in her old body. Her sister and brother still lived, and they weren't on opposite sides of the no-man's land anymore…

Yet as she was about to start counting her blessings aloud for the others to hear, Reno cracked a grin.

"Which is exactly why, on the way into the Dome, my good friend Rude stopped momentarily to hack the system and transfer the last 30 million gil the New Shinra had left into a new savings account. The way I see it…it's simply getting back pay with interest."

Both Elena and Krystea lost their depressed looks. They turned to Rude, who merely cracked a smile as he leaned back on the cot on Krystea's left. He calmly locked his fingers together and put them behind his head. Slowly, the two women began to smile as well as they turned back to Reno. The man was grinning now, and crossed his own arms behind his head as he leaned back against the cot pillow.

"Not a bad day's work." He said with a snicker. "Enough to earn quite a vacation. There's this place in Wutai that makes great Da-Chao Tsunamis…"

Elena frowned. "Forget that. Let's buy the President's old vacation home in Costa De Sol."

"I don't think they ever cleaned out the fridge in that place…" Rude murmured aloud.

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed. "Typical woman. Wasting months on end roasting your skin to a cancerous brown…"

Elena's eyes narrowed as she glared at Reno. "Give me a break! You want to go to that stupid city that's getting to be as polluted and crowded as Junon just so you can get yourself drunk! Like you don't do that three times a week already? I'm sick and tired of freezing my butt off year round! I want to go where it's warm for a change and I don't want to leave for a year!"

Reno sighed and turned his head back to Krystea, reacting typically to Elena's rage with total indifference. "Well, Krystea…" He spoke tiredly. "Since you've clearly had a very rough past few months, how about we leave it to you to decide where we'll be spending our vacation?"

Krystea was a bit surprised that the decision was suddenly thrown on her. Taking a vacation was the last thing on her mind. She didn't really care for any drinks right now. She had to try keeping down some light food. As for sunbathing…her pale flesh would roast until it got a bit more melanin. She really wanted to be back on her feet before she thought of vacationing anywhere. One thing was certain…she truly didn't want to go back to work for a long time. Even if she was up to it, all of this had begun while on the job. There were things in this world that were far more horrible than she had first expected. She had no interest to interact with them for a long time. She just wanted to rest and be with the people she loved…

On thinking of that, she got a bit of an anxious look.

"Actually…" She began to hesitantly say. "I…I…I'd kind of like…to stay with Aerith for a few months."

The other Turks looked bewildered at her. They stared back silently for a few moments. Then, Elena and Rude began to look a bit uncomfortable. They turned to each other and looked back, and then over to Reno. He was far more vocal with it. He didn't attempt to disguise his dis-ease.

"Aw no…" He said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Back in that cruddy neighborhood with the watery liquor and the plain broads…" He hesitated here, and suddenly a thought came to him. "Though…if Tifa is going to reopen the Seventh Heaven…"

"Um…Krystea?" Elena uneasily said, taking over for Reno. "We've been living there for a few months already. Ever since things changed, we've been staying with the PPA. We were kind of thinking of moving out a bit…"

Rude said nothing, seeming to actually hold his tongue this time rather than just being quiet, but he still looked uncomfortable. As Krystea looked over them all, she saw their mutual reaction. Normally, she might have given in to this. They were a team, and they worked as a group concensus. She usually went along with what the others wanted…majority rule, and all that. However, that wasn't what she wanted this time. She really honestly didn't care for vacationing anywhere else.

"Guys…if you'd really like to go somewhere else…then I don't want to stop you." Krystea answered. "But…I've barely seen Aerith more than a week my entire life. I want to be around them more. You guys mean a lot to me…but so do they. They came to save me along with you. I really want to be around them for a few months so I can get to know them better. This is really the only place I want to go."

The three Turks looked back a bit ruefully. Even Reno was starting to look uncomfortable, they looked up and to one another again. It was true…they had taken their fill of being in Midgar and Edge and especially of being around their old enemies. They were really eager to get away to some place brighter and more lively. None of them had anything tying them down. Wherever they were with each other, they were home.

But…they had also missed Krystea. They had spared Maritza simply because she claimed to be able to restore her. Now that she was back, they felt more complete than they had in a good long time. And though they hated staying in Edge, the rest of the world would not mean anything if they left their ally behind. They all knew full well that she was still living in a fantasy. Aerith wasn't really her sister and Vincent wasn't really her brother. Yet those two knew it as well, and they seemed to not care. They figured that Krystea had already been tortured so much that she didn't need them to tell her the truth either. And so that left Edge as being the only place where Krystea would truly be happy now. And none of them wanted to ruin that.

The others lost their rueful looks one by one, and turned to resignation.

Reno sighed.

"…Tomorrow morning, I'm looking online for the most expensive condo I can find in that damn city…"

* * *

Ragnar had never met Shera. He had never even seen her save for a few pictures that Cid kept in his office, and he had so rarely gone there himself that he had no permenant concept of what she looked like. Hence, this glimpse of her was the first he had ever truly seen.

It was a pity it was seeing her going down to the water and setting in a small white boat with a candle.

Ragnar had announced the service as soon as he had reassumed command of the army. He wanted it held in only one place. That might have been hard on some of the soldiers. The only way they could get there were vehicles, and they were in short supply. Even with using the NSA's own trucks, it was hard for all who wanted to go to be there. Yet that was unfortunately the way it went. Some would have to stay behind for duty regardless. And Ragnar felt that this place was the only one that was truly appropriate.

Now, he stood before where this had all began for him…the pool in the City of the Ancients. All of his friends were gathered around him, and so were the children. Behind them, gathered in a mass multitude that filled the area and went into the streets beyond, were hundreds of soldiers. Many of them were high officers, but some of them were divisions or platoons that had lost important members of their unit. Ragnar himself, bandaged as best as possible, had returned to his official uniform. Cloud stood nearby, wearing his own official uniform for a change over the battle one. The sun, which had graced them with its warmth for most of the day, was now setting, as it inevitably had to. Darkness was once again closing in. Yet the general had a remedy for that…

It was not possible to assess so early how many casualties there were, let alone how many had died. Yet most divisions that had lost a man knew it, and if they couldn't be there they sent their commanding officers. For each man or woman that had fallen, a paper boat was made and a candle placed inside it. The Dome had plenty of both, paper for work and candles for emergencies. One by one, the officer came forward and set his boats in the water. He or she lit the candle, and then sent it in. By now, though the darkness was closing, the lake was glowing with thousands.

Shera had made one of her own boats. Higher quality paper, a bit larger, and with a candle she herself provided. No sooner had she set it in then someone else came forward. Commander Mack, dressed in his own full uniform, reached the lake's edge and crouched. Shera turned and looked to him, seeming confused for a moment as to why he was there. Yet she said nothing, and after a moment…she began to think he was the "young son of a bitch" who Cid had talked about quite a bit in his phone calls.

Slowly, Mack extended his hands to put something around the candle.

It was Cid's goggles.

Ragnar bowed his head. Cloud did the same. One by one, his friends did as well. Tifa rubbed her own eyes as she bowed her head. Aerith closed her eyes and whispered a prayer. Red XIII began to hum an ancestral chant from his homeland. Barret gave the boat a salute. Cait Sith pulled off his own crown and held it to his breast…before his giant moogle pulled _him_ off and held him to its own breast. Yuffie sniffled and struggled not to cry. Vincent simply closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and gave a nod to the boat…as if he had done well.

_None of this would have happened if not for him._ Ragnar thought._ It would have taken two days to exhaust the _Juggernaut_'s ammunition. An invasion would have failed if we couldn't have swept them down the middle. No one would have been crazy enough to think of his attack except him. He knew he was getting himself in the hole by donating his ship to us at the start. He knew that he didn't have much time left and that by giving it to us he kept himself away from his wife. _

_And he didn't care. He died trying to make sure that we'd win. He never even let us know because he didn't want us to stop him…_

Shera gave the boat a push, and out it began to drift into the water to join the others. She rose and backed away, and Mack did so with her. Ragnar looked beyond them and to all of the lights on the water.

_So many people died… Fathers…mothers…brothers…sisters…friends…relatives… I was so upset that I'd lose one person close to me. I forgot that while I was fighting for her so many others were fighting for their own loved ones. A lot of good people died today. I'll wonder forever whether or not I could have done something to save more of them. There are going to be a lot of people crying and mourning starting tomorrow all around the world. They'll blame me for it. I'm the one who told them to join. In truth…I _am_ to blame for it. I took them away from their sons and daughters and families to die for my cause. If not for me, they might not have died. _

_Or perhaps they would have. Many people could have one day been slaves for the NSA if they had stood back and let themselves be taken. Smaller city rebellions would have been crushed if they didn't have a chance to organize. Hindsight is 20/20. I don't have master's ability to look forward or back in time. I'll never know if more people would have been spared if I hadn't started this at all._

_My only consolation is that I lost a lot with them. Not just Cid… My home…my sister…my mother… At least I can say that I suffered along with them. I didn't just lead them out to die and never took any of the risk myself. _

_But then again…I gained a lot too._

The memorial service didn't go on much longer. Cid was the highest ranking officer who had perished in the invasion, and so he had been last. There'd be more for him later. After all, his body was present. He'd have a proper funeral. Many of the soldiers were MIA or would only have a service if it was closed casket. They would only have this candle on the water. Despite how tragic it was, it was beautiful. The small flames seemed to complement the city that made its own light. And here in this setting, it looked almost as if they were, in some way, putting these souls to rest. The whole multitude stood in silence until the last ray of light faded, and the stars, for the first time in months, began to shine.

It was then that Ragnar dismissed everyone…and then parted from his own friends and wife.

He had one last service to conduct.

* * *

Yesterday, or any other day for the past 3,000 years, Ragnar would have needed a snowmobile to get here. Tonight he needed a four wheeler. It was a rather muddy trip, what with the permafrost melting and turning the ground to mush. A lot of it flipped up on his clothing. That hardly mattered. No one could see him here. He left his own army far behind where he was going.

It was quiet out tonight, and pitch black. When he was younger, he probably would have feared being out here. There were lots of creatures that roamed the area, and with no illumination except his tiny little spotlight in the darkness, it was enough for any person traveling along to start dreaming up fears. It didn't help that Ragnar was essentially driving to a ghost town. Yet he swallowed that back, and kept on driving without fear. After two hours, he was still calmly driving up.

Then he finally saw it. He didn't stop on first seeing it. He let himself drive on further. He went into the deep rifts that led up to town. He kept his wheels out of them, or he'd be caught in mud for the rest of the night. He slowed the engine down as he rolled into the main drag that they all lead to. Once he was in, he drove on a bit further, already seeing bits of metal and bullet casings littering the ground. Once he had passed those, he finally slowed down and came to a halt. He turned the engine off and looked around.

This was it.

Icicle Inn had never been resettled since Ragnar led the some hundred or so individuals in the revolt that would start the war. The enemy found out that it had far too many areas where an ambush could be set up, as was proven by Ragnar himself. They thought of burning it down, but they never did. It might have provided an opening ground for a base or outpost later on. And so, after cleaning up the bodies and getting what hadn't already been taken by the raiders, they pulled out. None had been back since.

The buildings were in deteriorated shape. Each one had been battered by elements and storms, and no repairs had been kept up with it. The windows that had been broken during the assault were still broken, and the doors still open. Snow had come in and frozen everything within the homes. Then today, when the sun returned, they were all melted and soaked into what hadn't already been destroyed. Rot would ruin anything of value that was still left. Garbage that had thawed out littered the streets. Wild animals had broken into the open homes and raided all the food and leather items. Some had no doubt used them as shelter some nights. Ragnar could see excrement on a few porches and steps. It didn't look like much of anything anymore. It had only been a little over five years, and yet the place looked like it hadn't been lived in for decades.

Ragnar's head slowly looked around, seeing the sad remains of the place he had called home. He honestly didn't know what its fate would be now…but it would likely continue to break and wither until it was gone. There were no valuables here anymore that weren't wrecked. Whoever was left of the original citizenry would not bother coming back to a place where half of the population was dead, and was filled with memories of slavery and oppression. And what would they return to? It would be years before commerce of any sort would come through here. When it did, they would find nothing. Aerith's gesture had been directed to revitalize damage that Jenova had done thousands of years ago…but it also effectively destroyed the only boon this town had going for it. Now it would only be any good in late fall and winter. Perhaps years from now someone would demolish the ruins and build some sort of ski resort…but seeing as the path to it would be lined with bare rock and mud for the next twenty or so years before even becoming a grassland, that was unlikely.

No…this town's fate had been sealed the day the New Shinra had come in here. And Ragnar himself had nothing left here. There was only one final thing he wished to do.

The youth turned and directed his body toward the old clothing store. Every summer he had to repaint the sign on it to recover from the blizzards of the previous winter. Since he hadn't been there to do so for five years, he could barely make out the lettering of the shop. The glass was intact, but the door had been opened when a civilian bearing a gun had broken out of it over two years ago and opened fire. Nothing had shut it again.

Ragnar inhaled and then began to walk toward it.

Within a few moments, he was crossing the threshold. The echos of outside vanished as his feet clicked against wooden ground. Storms had blasted the carpeting off this close to the doorway, and the melt of snow had exposed the bare boards beneath. He looked inside, but couldn't see too far. The only illumination in town was from the spotlight on his four-wheeler. That gave little light into the darkness. He saw enough to see that the clothing racks were bare and shoved aside. The cash register had long since been broken into, and having found nothing the thieves had never bothered putting it back together or back on the counter. The room was clear all the way to the back door…where, twenty three years earlier, Private Serge had broken in for his date with destiny…

The youth exhaled and inhaled again. Slowly, he turned and closed the door behind him. After that, he turned back forward to the shop. He walked in a ways, now shrouded in darkness. He didn't care. He knew this store like the back of his own hand. Technically, it was _his_ store now. But even if it wasn't a ruin, he wouldn't have come back here. There was nothing left in this town for him.

Once he was in the middle, he drew Ragnarok. He twisted it around and put it into the wooden floor, blade first. The tip struck and held firm. Once that was done, he sat down on the ground in front of it. He removed one candle from his pocket and set it out. He removed a second and put it next to it. He drew out a third…but then stopped. He didn't put it back in his pocket, but he didn't put it out either. He kept it in his hand instead. After hesitating a bit longer, he went back into his pocket, this time for matches. A few seconds later, and he had lit both of them.

Ragnar moved back and sat behind his sword as the two candles flickered. Even the smallest light against Ragnarok turned it into a living fire. It reflected the dim light and cast its own glow around the room. The youth could see it more clearly now. The carpeting was gone all the way to where he sat. Luckily, the water had soaked through the floorboards and disappeared, or else he would have been sitting on soggy wood. Broken or stored clothing racks were all around the walls, gathering dust from lack of use. Far in the back, he could see the door to the bathroom and the door to the upstairs standing to either side of the door outside. He thought of going upstairs for a moment…but then decided against it. There was nothing more up there that he couldn't experience down here.

Ragnar continued to roll the one remaining candle in his hand as he stared at the two in front of him. Their wax slowly dribbled on the floor, providing a way to anchor them. He thought of who they represented. He could actually visit his sister's grave…but he had no idea what had happened to his mother. This was the only way to think of her now. The idea entered his head more than once to simply tip both candles over, and then walk out as the flames took the building. But no. This place had never been one of pain. It was all that was left of his family. Even the fact that what brought him into being had happened here…in one of the worst ways imaginable…didn't make him want to destroy it. And so, he let the candles continue to burn.

He must have sat there for an hour, before the wicks had burned down to less than an inch and the candles were mere wax puddles. They would die out soon. Seeing this, the youth swallowed again, and then stood up from the ground. He reached out and grasped the end of Ragnarok and pulled it up, meaning to yank it out of the board it was now inside.

Therefore, he was a bit surprised when the entire board came out instead.

The young man's brow furrowed ever so slightly. He pulled up his sword the rest of the way, and then looked at the board on the end of it. It was one of the small cut pieces, meant to fill in a gap between two large, full-sized ones. What more, there were no nails in it. It wasn't weakness that had made it come out. It was the fact that it was never fastened down. It had just been set there underneath the carpet, possibly for utilities. Ragnar never remembered seeing this. Of course, he had never seen under the carpet his entire life. It had been there since he was young. He looked down to what was beneath.

The fire of Ragnarok shed some small light inside. There were no outlets or utilities there. It was just a small hole dug into the ground. It was a bit muddy from the snow having soaked through the floorboards and into it, yet Ragnar knew that historically wasn't the case. It had normally been bare and dry due to the eternal snows outside.

One thing sat in there.

A small, folded up piece of paper.

Ragnar stared down at it silently. He showed no emotion one way or another. However…one thought did run through his brain. He had just found something that neither he nor anyone else had ever been meant to find. It was something that someone who had lived there never wanted known, and yet at the same time was unable to destroy it or remove it.

After a moment's pause…he crouched down and lowered his hand into the hole. He drew it back a moment later, lightly clutching the paper.

Ragnar placed Ragnarok back in the wood, and then turned to the candles. They were nearly faded now, but they still gave light for the time being. There was enough for him to examine what he held. It was wet, but ages before this had happened it had already grown yellow and wrinkled with time. There were waterspots leaving their stains all over it, and it seemed as if it might fall apart if jostled too much. Therefore, he was gentle as he flipped it over and saw a printing on the folded side.

He recognized it. It was, or had once been, a white order form. His mother used them to place orders for more stock. This was far older than any one he had ever seen. It was also blank, not showing any date or invoice. He slowly turned it back over and began to unfold it.

Then he saw what the true significance was. There was handwriting on the other side. A long message had been written down. Ragnar had never seen the handwriting style before. It didn't belong to his sister or mother, and definitely not to him. He finished unfolding it and smoothed it out. Once he did, he leaned over and got on his belly, so that he could put the message on the floor in front of the candles. Once it was there, he slowly began to read.

_I have failed as a man._

_I have committed a crime so terrible that I cannot live with myself another day. I have performed an atrocity far worse than what you think I have done. I will never be able to look at myself in the mirror again. I will never be able to face my wife and son again. _

_I had the chance to choose between what was right and what was easy. I chose what was easy. I thought I was helping my family. I thought I was saving my son. I realize now that there are things in this world more important even than saving yourself or those you love. It would have been better to have died as someone that he could have looked up to then to have lived as a monster. I should have taught him that to do what is right requires us to make hard decisions sometimes. But I was weak when I needed to be strong. I now know truly how right the proverb is…that it is no profit to a man to gain the world but lose his soul._

_I will never be able to ask you to forgive me for what I have done. I have no right to ask you for anything. That is why I will beg you instead for one thing._

_Please do not punish the child for the crime of the father. An innocent life is going to come from this. He or she will be far more innocent and pure than I was, and he or she will have had nothing to do with my acts. It's a very selfish plea. After having done this to you, I'm now asking you to become an object of gossip and derision by people who are too cruel and judgmental to understand. I have no right to ask this. Your final act of revenge against me could be to kill the child, simply because I want him or her to live._

_I beg you with all my heart to spare the child. Teach him or her to be good and blameless at all costs. Teach him or her to make the right choice when the time comes. Please let something good come from this._

_My name is Private Serge Strife. I'll let you decide whether or not to find my wife and son and tell them what I have done. I performed this act in secret. I'll let you decide if the truth should be clear to all._

Ragnar stared on at the paper in silence. He read the last paragraph a few additional times. When he did, the truth began to come to him. Bahamut had never revealed Serge writing a letter to his mother after he had committed his sin. The esper, however, said he was merely piecing the story back together as best as he could. He had likely missed several details. And now…new thoughts flooded the youth's mind.

Despite what Serge had done to her…despite her anger and fear and shame…she had spared him. She had given birth to him. She raised him with love and care. She endured everything that Serge had said she would. In spite of everything, she had done what he had said in the end. She had not allowed him to die for his father's crime.

She had hid this when he was young. She must have found it and read it, and then put it away. On it was the proof of whose child he really was. She could have destroyed it, but she never did. She didn't because it had the only record of who the man was who was his father. It had the only way of tracing his remaining family. Yet she never showed him. Perhaps he was still too young at the time when she could have. Ragnar was put into impressed labor when he was seventeen. She might have waited until he was eighteen before showing it. Or maybe she never wanted to. If he had known the truth, he would have known what he was. He would have known that every day she had bore Ragnar and every day after his birth until the day they parted had been a blessing and a curse for her. He would have known that he was a mistake…

Yet his eyes went back again to the last paragraph time after time, and read the full name…the name that his master had never told him.

_Private Serge Strife. _

And on reading this, he now knew another truth. She had never done it. She could have searched for the name. Strife wasn't that common. She would have found it wherever the woman had settled. Then she could have sent a copy of the letter, and it would have been done. His wife would have known how he died…as a violator of women. It would have forever turned his image in his family's eyes into one of being a foul demon. She didn't. She let them feel that he had only died directing them away from danger…saving them. He remained a hero in their hearts.

_Serge Strife._

Why had his master never told him? He could think of only one answer. He was respecting his mother's wishes. If he knew the truth…then he would have to inevitably know their relationship. And once he did that, he would impulsively want to share it. Doing so would have been bad. Cloud was clearly older than Ragnar. There was no way to claim anything like "old girlfriends". This had happened after he was born. The truth would have only been hard. He could have lied…said that his father had been in a one night stand…but that would have not only ruined his opinion of his father, it would have ruined his mother too. She had bore enough hate and shame unjustly without disgracing her memory.

Somehow…he felt he had always known. There had always been a bond between the two of them. It had been said how much alike they looked. He had never had many friends himself, and none of them were that good. That he would bond so quickly and easily to a cold stranger was unusual. And Cloud had done the same to him. They'd die for each other. Ragnar began to realize they had both been wrong. He'd never be able to tell Cloud this, but it seemed that both of them still had some family left.

It wasn't long after that the two lights shrank as they fell into the wax pools they created. A bit longer, and both of them went out. Ragnar was soon in a darkened room. He looked at the letter in his hand none the less. He could still see the words burned in his mind. He continued to hold the letter for a few moments longer, before he finally reached a decision.

Slowly, he folded the paper back together and placed it back in the hole. He picked up the block of wood and set it back on top of it.

After hesitating a moment longer, he finally took up the third candle and placed it on top of the block, and then lit it as well.

Once that was done, he took up his sword, rose from the ground, turned, and went out to start his new life.

* * *

_To be concluded..._


	82. Epilogue: What Lies Beneath

_One Year Later_

Ragnar and his friends had been through a lot, but they had much farther to go after the New Shinra were finally defeated.

There was still a sizable number of New Shinra soldiers still alive. They were the first problem to deal with. In the end, Ragnar was lenient with all but about one hundred of them. Eighty of those were wanted by the Wutai Gold Navy, and were imprisoned by their government. Ragnar himself was not the head of a nation, but he had them taken to prison back in Midgar. They all underwent trial in the months that followed. Ninety of them were convicted of war crimes against innocent people. Wutai kept theirs in prison, although they executed two of them. Ragnar really had no more authority to lock anyone up, so he let a consensus group made up of representatives from Midgar, Edge, Kalm, Fort Condor, and Junon decide their fate. Ten more were released after that and ten were given twenty years.

As for the remaining soldiers, a deal was eventually worked out. They were each allowed to return to their hometowns after signing a document renouncing their loyalty to Shinra Inc. and the New Shinra Army. A database was created and sent to Midgar, Wutai, and Junon. The ex-soldiers were essentially blacklisted from working in certain jobs in those towns that could lead to a resurgence of their force for the next five years. This created some animosity, but compared to simply being shot in the head or thrown in some labor camp it was good. Most of them were tired of war in the first place. Ragnar had wanted to distribute something of their pay to them before leaving to try and fix the rift that had happened between them and the rest of the world…but unfortunately someone had cleaned the New Shinra's account before he was able to access it.

Maritza was not a problem...simply because she was never there. She vanished at the end of the war, and no one had seen anything of her since she had left Aerith and company. It was probably wise. Ragnar was willing to actually pardon her, but he knew most of his army and Wutai wanted her dead. So long as she stayed out of trouble, he didn't care. For what it was worth, he passed an executive pardon on her although she wasn't physically present.

Not everyone was pleased with how Ragnar had dealt with the situation. Some wanted a bit more revenge or punishment. Wutai itself would have executed at least twenty of their prisoners if Red XIII hadn't been sent in to calm the government's anger. He even received two letters saying that he was a traitor to his own cause. Yet Ragnar let his decision stand. He had his fill of hate and animosity, and nothing that anyone could say would change his mind.

With the end of combat, Wutai became a problem. The war was now over…and they expected compensation. Ragnar might have had a force of volunteers, but they had a country with an ever-expanding infrastructure. And since Ragnar had little to no damages to rebuild himself, they had wanted almost all of the salvage from the Dome and New Junon area, as well as occupation of the demilitarized zone. The youth realized with some chagrin that he might have another Shinra Corporation to deal with once the current leaders passed the reins on to the next generation. In a way, he was glad he had helped create Isuzu Industries, if only to help balance the world market a bit better. He was certainly not letting them occupy the same area. They'd have free reign to build their own military base. To the tune of 80 percent of the salvage, he managed to make them back off. For the next ten years, only crews working on dismantling the old military engine would be allowed there. To ensure that no more munitions or weapons "shifted around on the table", it was agreed that an ex-PPA officer, a Wutai official, and a neutral party would be there to supervise the cleanup.

It took two weeks to finally get this all done, and he and his friends were tired and wanting to go home. They did so soon after, and found quite a celebration awaiting them back in Edge. After all, they had saved the place from annihilation via the Gauntlet of Zeus. They had ended the war that had made them live in fear for years. Major Shalua Rui came forward to personally transfer control back to Ragnar, and at that time he found a good person to become the first PPA representative for the decommissioning of the Northern Continent.

Ragnar wanted nothing more than to call in everyone, thank them for their support and dedication, and then send them back home to their families. Yet it was much harder than that. It took weeks to systematically shut down each barrack and depo and transfer control back to Edge and Midgar. Personnel had to go through channels to make sure that they were properly dismissed, and such only took place in a piecemeal fashion.

Also, with the war now over…some of the formerly generous civil servants began to show their true colors. They left much of the cleaning work in Ragnar's hands, and even demanded that his force repair much of the destroyed city. That was fair enough…except that the PPA had already repaired most damage done to the city. The officials were directing them to whatever old warehouse, cracked street, or busted light they could find and claiming they damaged it. People who had before donated their services and weapons now came forward and began to say, since Ragnar had come into so much salvage, that he give them "suitable compensation". Even the mayor of Edge himself seemed to pull out taxes from thin air, saying that since the war was over he now was responsible for it. Ragnar couldn't afford to take these matters to court, although he did feel rather betrayed. He had to pledge another fifteen percent of the salvage to the city before all was said and done. That left him with five percent, which he had to use to hire the workmen to actually take the place down. He also had to pray that there was something of real value in that building, or these people would simply come back and demand more money.

Three months after the final day of battle, Ragnar threw a few final things into a suitcase along with his folded up uniform, and turned to leave his office for the final time. A few of the soldiers, now turned civilians again, offered him small parting gifts and salutes as he walked out of the building that had served as their command center. Most of them were sentimental, but he was grateful that some of them at least realized what this had been for. In truth, he was glad that no one gave him any money. Otherwise, more would have demanded it from him. Then, just like that…Ragnar himself was a civilian again for the first time in three years.

Aside from a few clothes at home, his sword, and the meager contents of his suitcase (all of which amounted to a value of 45 gil), he had nothing left. This was what he took with him to start his new life. It was only slightly better than it had been when he had first drug his ragged, soaked body down the streets of Edge. And just like last time, he started off where he had started then…walking back through the doors of the Seventh Heaven.

The house was very crowded now. Ragnar had actually slept on the old couch in his office quite a bit over the past three months to try and save room. Krystea now took one of the large beds. Aerith and Tifa switched off between the remaining one and a spot on the floor. Ragnar and Cloud were still stuffed in the sofa and chair in the living room. The only place where they had more room now was in the kid's room. True to what he had said…Barret took Marlene with him back to Corel. It wasn't the happiest of days. Tifa had managed a goodbye and hug, but then had to go away. She didn't want Barret to see how attached she had grown to Marlene, and how much this affected her. Denzel and Azure weren't that much better off. Marlene herself was clearly torn. On one hand, she liked being back with her father. But Tifa was the only mother she could remember. It was like parents separating. Barret had definitely missed being away from his adoptive daughter…yet he also wasn't blind or callous enough to not see that this decision caused quite a bit of sadness to everyone. For the time, he said nothing. At any rate, Azure finally had his own bed. And despite the loss of their friend, he was able to return to some semblance of his former life.

The bar was back open again, and Cloud had returned to his delivery job. That allowed some meager income to come in, but bills had piled up when the bar had been closed for repairs. Apparently, the utilities companies only let their mercy extend as far as the war. Then they wanted their back pay. Before, basic supplies and food had been taken care of by the PPA, as it had been for all families quartering troops. Now that was cut off too. They were sliding into the red. It was clear that Ragnar and Aerith had to get some work. Unfortunately, Aerith was working for Tifa. She had taken her up on the waitress job. It really was the only thing for her. Returning to selling flowers wasn't going to pay the bills or even give them petty cash. Ragnar needed to apply for work himself, but found out in short order that he wasn't qualified for much. Before he had been a general, he only had minor experience selling clothing. Applying for a job wasn't any easier. Though there were some more "menial" things he could do, he ran into trouble every time he gave them his name. Most people had never seen Ragnar when he led the Planet Protector Army, and those who had saw him in uniform. Seeing some scrawny, basically-dressed young man claiming he was the military officer who had saved the city led far burlier employers to basically throw him out the front door. Things had been looking bad during the fourth month.

Until then, Ragnar, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith tried to keep their financial woes a secret. They didn't want to start knocking up their friends for cash, and they didn't want to worry the boys. Yet they had forgotten that Krystea was also a viable presence there. One night, Ragnar had been talking about actually getting a factory job from Rufus Shinra when Krystea walked in on them. She was walking again at that point, albeit still shakily and with the aid of a cane. Her brown hair now covered her head, although it was still very short. Her eyebrows were back and her nails had returned, and her skin was a healthy color once more. She was beginning to look a lot like her old self. When she heard about their problems with money, she mentioned that she had some cash from an old job she was willing to give to them for letting her stay there…

Tifa nearly passed out at the ATM the next day when she saw how much had been transferred.

Ragnar would have liked to have graciously accept Krystea's gift, but the fact is that one look at the enormous amount of it tipped him off to its source. Even if it hadn't, the remaining three Turks coming in the next morning yelling that she was nuts was a further indication. Ragnar knew that 30 million gil was the last recorded amount in the New Shinra stockpile. Krystea had given them 7.5 million…one fourth of 30 million. That was what had happened to it. He had an honest streak in him at the time, and honestly thought of contributing it to his original plan of giving all of the former NSA members some to bury the hatchet.

The other Turks nearly attacked him for this. They knew what Ragnar wasn't thinking of. The moment that he tried to give any of this money away, it would become public and the former soldiers would demand the rest. They'd think that Ragnar had stolen the money himself, gave out 7.5 million, and then pocketed the remaining 22.5 million. If he thought he had been taking heat from fair-weather friends before now…he'd be fried after that. In addition to everyone accusing him of being a thief and organizing this entire army simply so he could make himself rich, everyone and their grandmother would be knocking him up for cash. Last but not least, as Reno clearly pointed out to him, it was the members of the PPA who had done the fighting and bleeding for him. If he tried to give some cash to the NSA without giving them anything for their sacrifices, he'd have a thousand death threats by the end of the week.

"This is going to make me throw up to say this…" Reno finally admitted with a sigh. "…But you guys deserve this. Look at you. You take in kids off the street…your generous to any poor bums you see…and you actually try to make this miserable city a better place to live. I didn't do a thing against you guys or for you guys that I wasn't well paid for. You actually gave up your lives to do all this for the world and ungrateful bastards who don't give a damn one way or another. So just take that damn money…because it's making me so pissed that you want to give it away that I'm about ten seconds from shoving it down your throat."

And so…eight months later…things had expanded.

At first they only enlarged the living portion of the Seventh Heaven. That took a bit of decision making. Until now, Ragnar and Aerith had been living with Cloud and Tifa partially out of no where else to go. To be honest, Ragnar had a desire to move back into the City of the Ancients, deserted and ruined as it was. Yet for now, he knew that wasn't too practical. The Northern Continent was still a mess. He had no job to be able to build a house of his own. Aerith herself was working without pay for Tifa, just to try and help her out in the bar. In the end, they decided that they didn't mind living together, and decided for it to stay that way.

Now that they had more money, they were able to think a bit more about options. While Aerith didn't mind working in the Seventh Heaven, once Krystea was healthy enough she decided to give it a shot herself, leaving her more room to think about her own future. It was around this time that she realized there were many orphans still living in the neighborhood. Cloud and Tifa had looked out for them in the past, and had even taken in Denzel, but many of them still had nowhere to go. And so, using a portion of the money, they eventually bought one of the larger buildings and lots next to the Seventh Heaven, and hired an architect to plot out expanding the area around it and joining it next to the bar's main building. They decided to take things to the next step and build an orphanage.

It was around this time that Ragnar himself bought a smaller building down the street and decided on what he wanted to do. Out of all things he could have thought of…he ended up building an arcade. It wasn't a ton of money, but it was a bit more. Aerith couldn't help but smile at the decision.

For a while after that, things were calm. Krystea was back on her feet. Denzel and Azure had adjusted somewhat to Marlene being gone. Ragnar and Aerith had time to go out and relax at the Baptismal Garden as they had used to, and construction was proceeding on the new "greater Seventh Heaven complex". Last but not least…both Cloud and Ragnar noticed that Aerith and Tifa were starting to "put on a little weight". Life seemed pretty good until the sixth month.

Then something came on the news one night. Three police officers had shot an eight year old homeless child to death. Naturally, there was an investigation that was following. Apparently, the police had been called in by a group of older teens, each of which looked to be of the "rougher" sort. They claimed that the kid had attacked them in a bizarre way…shooting lightning from his fingertips. He hadn't hit them, but he did hit a faulty electrical outlet on a nearby building and had caused a fire. The police had arrived and saw the kid in the midst of the flames, trying to find a way out. One of the officers apparently had little sympathy for "urchins", and had yelled at the kid to come out to him. He claimed that the boy responded by shooting lightning at them as well, at which point the officers opened fire out of self defense.

Neither Cloud nor Ragnar bought all of that, and did a bit of their own investigating. It wasn't hard. The place hadn't been far, and, sure enough based on their assumptions, they found the group of older teens roughing up a seven-year old girl for what gil she had made from begging that day. Luckily, Cloud had dealt with this type of people before. After roughing _them_ up a bit, it didn't take much more to get them to wet their pants and spill the truth. They had started the situation with the boy, going for his money in the same way they had tried to go for the girl's.

While dropping them off at the local police station, they encountered the officers they saw on the news. The two others looked like they were nervously clamming up about something. The rougher one was clearly dominating them, and made no secret of throwing his weight around in an attempt to get Cloud and Ragnar to back off. So they simply waited until he was going on duty before Ragnar showed him a bit of his own magical powers, yet this time started by sending a fireball at his gun, knocking it from his grasp. After that, he spilled his guts, and Cloud gave him a warning to never let him catch his sorry ass lying again.

The boy had been innocently walking to the nearest fast food place after a day of pan handling. That was when the older boys had found him and demanded his money. He refused, and they had answered by smacking him to the ground and beginning to rip at his clothes to get to it. It was then that the boy got upset and cried out, and after babbling something incoherent seemed to wildly shoot lightning from his hands. At that point, the gang had scattered as the fire broke out on the nearby building. Thinking he was some mutant or monster, they called in the police. The boy himself was left stunned and afraid as the fire began to lick up the building he had ignited.

The policemen finally arrived. Two of them might have tried to coax him out, but the rougher one treated him like a typical thug. He drew his weapon immediately and told the boy to put his hands in the air and come out. When the child answered with stammering and confusion, not understanding what he had done or what was going on, the officer answered by firing a warning shot. That fear was too much for him. He lashed out again, this time wildly scattering lightning around the three officers. Out of panic, the three had shot him dead.

It wasn't the tragedy that soon made the four of them upset…it was knowing what this meant. Aerith still had the Sorceress within her. Whenever she wanted, she could bring it back out again. She had been content not to use it anymore, but apparently that wasn't enough. Her release had done what Bahamut had warned it would.

After thousands of years…magic was returning to the world. Not just materia effects or mako weapons, but real magic. Ragnar had remembered reading old stories about how certain children were gifted with it at a young age, and if they were found early enough could be enrolled in special schools where they could learn to develop their powers. Yet there were no special places for them now, and the world didn't believe in them. Already, many of the children who had been under Jenova's control lived in fear from their neighbors and fellow orphans. Now many more of them, both here and around the world, were soon going to discover they had special abilities, just like that boy had found out that one night. Once they did, they'd meet with the same hatred and fear that the policemen had given them. Now a new age was starting. This was an isolated incident for now. Yet more could come, and it wouldn't take long for people to find out that this was an event happening all over the world. When that happened, the response was not likely to be acceptance. It was more likely to be witch hunts and systematic genocide.

It was then that Aerith decided to take a new job once the facility was built. This wasn't just going to be a haven for unwanted children. It would be a shelter for those with magical abilities as well. Ragnar and the others readily agreed. They were the only ones on Gaia, most likely, that understood what was happening. And fate had conspired to give them quite a bit of resources to work with. Perhaps this was their destiny and responsibility. All that was left to do now was wait for construction to finish and to start identifying children on the street who would need to come in. That…and pray that their orphanage was finished before a major panic began.

After that, however, things had gotten better. Seven months after the end of the war, Barret and Marlene had come back into town. Part of the reason was that Barret was opening a branch office on this side of the continent in Edge for distribution of oil refined back in Corel. Another part, however, was that he realized that Marlene was too unhappy being away from her friends. She had spent much of her life with them as well as Barret, and so he knew that keeping her an ocean away from them save for a few vacations a year was too much of a stretch. And so…they ended up moving to a new place within Edge themselves. Azure and Denzel had their playmate back, and Tifa brightened up quite a bit herself to see Marlene constantly visiting.

Eight months after the end of the war, and Ragnar began to get enough support for a new venture back up north to turn the City of the Ancients into a World Heritage Site. That would mean that it could be mostly kept in its same condition as it was now, save for some efforts at natural restoration to its original appearance. It also opened it up to some earlier archeological exploration despite the fact that the area was still a "neutral zone" from the war. Ragnar was eager to head back. In addition to relishing the site, he wanted to read more of the documents and look into his ancestor's past. He also wanted to take Aerith back to teach her how to read her own native language, assuming it didn't simply "click" as it had with him. Of course, by that point, neither she nor Tifa were moving much of anywhere…

Nine months after the end of the war, Cloud and Ragnar found themselves being "Mr. Mom"s around the house as they ticked off the final few days to their respective special days. It ended up only being three days apart when it happened. Tifa beat Aerith. It was a bit chaotic initially. Tifa had wanted to check into the hospital, but Aerith had somehow changed her mind by reading her an article that showed that births were ironically _less_ complicated when they happened at home with only a midwife. Krystea, having a basic training in the event and being the only female adult in the house, ended up reluctantly taking the job. As it was, Tifa yelled once or twice at Aerith for talking her into going through labor without the use of drugs. However, both women were no strangers to pain, and both were able to go through without many problems.

It turned out that Cloud now had three sons…since he had officially adopted both Denzel and Azure only two months after the end of the war. Their new baby brother, Crain, had Cloud's intense blue eyes and Tifa's soft brown hair. Aerith surprised everyone by giving birth to not one baby but _twins._ One boy and one girl, both with beautiful green eyes. Although Ragnar had an idea of naming them after a famous pair of twins in ancient history, Palom and Porom, Aerith, with some assistance from Tifa, superceded his decision, and their names were Samoa and Simoa. For the next few months, it was a happy time with the new babies, stressful as it was at times. Luckily, they had Krystea to persuade the other Turks to come in and babysit occasionally. Rude was surprisingly good. Elena was a bit too jittery. Reno dreaded every moment of it, since Crain enjoyed pulling his hair and the twins enjoyed the feel of his coat when they felt the need to throw up.

And now, twelve months from the end of the war…well…

* * *

The doors to the Baptismal Garden burst open, and the two couples rushed out into a storm of white birdseed.

It was true that they had Barret quickly marry them back on board the _Dyne_ a year ago, but they had wanted an official ceremony with all the trimmings ever since then. It had taken a long time for things to calm down and get situated, and even after that was done there were the babies to worry about. Yet three months after they were born, they had finally managed to get together to carry it out.

The two men wore basic black tuxes. Cloud had the harder time getting into his, but Ragnar had wanted to wear his old uniform himself. It took some needling from their other friends to get them in, and they looked nice despite the fact that Cloud was a bit too "wild" for a suit of any kind. The two women wore white dresses up to beneath the shoulder. No extremely long trains or overwhelming ornamentation, but both of them continued to wear the white flowers that had held their veils over their faces as they came out. It suited them well. It had been suggested at one point that Aerith simply go into her Sorceress form, but that would have not only overshadowed the ceremony but it would have been hard to know what to do with four wings. Either couple held the hands of their spouse, and smiled and laughed a bit as they kept their heads low, dodging some of the birdseed as they made their way down the stairs.

Their closest friends were the ones responsible for the bombardment. Some of them were patrons of the bar or old officers of the Planet Protector Army who had come to respect them. The nearest, however, were friends from before the New Shinra had ever been heard of. All in all, it still made for quite a crowd.

Red XIII, who had been elected to act as minister for this particular event, was the only one not throwing anything. It was only partially due to his reserved nature. Part of it was simply that he lacked the appendages that could do such a task. Yet he smiled with the rest of them as his friends left the church. He felt glad that he had come here to the wedding, dirty and foul as Midgar and Edge were compared to a place like Cosmo Canyon. Yet he was able to do some studies on how the local flora and fauna were improving here…first after the mako eruption, but more recently after the powers of the Sorceress had greatly advanced the healing of the Great Northern Crater. More importantly, however, was something here he wanted to see that was nowhere in Cosmo Canyon: his friends.

Barret, always maintaining his gruff exterior, had to struggle not to cry. It wasn't so much for Cloud or Ragnar or even Aerith, but for Tifa. It hadn't just been because Marlene was unhappy that he had brought him and his adoptive daughter back to Edge. It was because Tifa had always been there for him and for Marlene. Barret knew that he was hardly a "motherly figure". If Marlene only had him for an influence, she would have been swearing and beating punching bags when she turned six. He really appreciated her time and attention which she gave to the girl. He truly thought she was the third most wonderful woman he had ever met…after his wife and Eleanor, of course. He mouthed a silent promise to "ol' spiky" that if he ever made her cry, he'd live to regret it.

Yuffie had to struggle from blubbering herself even as she hopped up and down for joy. Being the most emotional out of the whole "original group", she naturally showed the most reaction. It was hard to believe that she had once been the least trusted and most disliked member of their team. After all, she had tricked them and betrayed them. Even their initial meeting was a fight. However, time had really changed the young woman. Maybe it was because she had to accept far more responsibility back in Wutai and find time for her ninja thief career that she realized how much it meant to have friends and what it meant to be willing to fight for someone other than yourself. Of course, in the past year, she took that to an extreme. She now cut out of Wutai frequently to go around as some sort of vigilante, calling herself the "White Flower of Wutai" before leaping into danger…and half the time getting trashed by an unseen villain. More than once, she had stumbled into the Seventh Heaven with a sheepish smile and covered with bumps and bruises after an unsuccessful night…which only went to show that having friends was a good thing.

There wasn't much to say about Vincent, other than the fact that he had shown up, stood at the front lines, and smiled along with everyone else. He continued to roam Gaia after the war was over and his wounds were healed, going on some unknown mission that was likely to try and discover more about himself and the final months of Lucrecia's life. No one could say if he had found his peace yet. Despite the dialogue that they had, Aerith had never pushed him for an answer after that day before the final battle. One could say she already had enough on her mind and couldn't worry about something like that. One might also say that she already knew the answer and didn't need his explanation. There was only one thing clear to her now…and that was that whenever Vincent came into town and saw Krystea…he seemed to actually feel the emotion of happiness. Perhaps, in spite of the truth they knew…it felt good to at least make as if it was real…

Reeve and his eternally faithful Cait Sith had come, the latter sans moogle. That was good, for he was practically pelting the brides and grooms with seed and the bigger toy would have done much worse. Reeve had good reason to be happy without this event. Isuzu Industries was booming, having easily made the transition from military production to commercial goods. It was expanding quickly in its wake. As a major shareholder, he was profiting quite a bit from this. However, he liked the fact that he now could be a driving force of this company, and not merely some voice to be ignored. The latest "eco-friendly" projects were moving right along, and testing of the first "fission reactor" was proceeding.

Of course, he owed most of this innovation success to their current president, who for right now was continuing to operate behind a dummy. Rufus himself may have been gaining back much of his former wealth and cleaning up the mess left by his father's company, but he would commit corporate suicide if anyone knew he was the president of the industry. He didn't even dare show his face in public to be at the wedding. However, he had sent something of a "gag" gift…the mug shots of Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa from when they had been arrested for infiltrating the Shinra HQ Building. As for Ragnar, he sent him a pair of eyeglasses…that had belonged to his father. The note inside simply read, "Deep down inside, I'm sure you always wanted a piece of my old man. This one's on me."

The kids were there too. They had a great time. After all, Marlene and Denzel had wanted Cloud and Tifa to finally get married for years. And as for Azure and Denzel, they were finally going to be a real family along with their new baby brother. The darkness of the past seemed to have faded. Azure was free of the Jenova within him, now living life as a normal, happy child. Of course, he was still incredibly strong, agile, and intelligent, but it no longer mattered. After all, Cloud was the same way. And Denzel, due to his own Jenova cells, was already stronger than kids four years older than him. Their family was already filled with unusually powered people, so this was nothing new. They had been even happier lately, now that Marlene was back in town and visited them almost every day…except on days when _they_ visited _her._ As far as the kids were concerned, it looked like things would be going well with them for a long time.

Of course…there was one person missing from this festivity. Shera had never known the group as well as Cid, but she had come none the less to wish them good luck. She wasn't alone. Old Commander Mack was giving his own regards. After all, he knew Ragnar before Cloud. And it was due to his involvement in the PPA that he found his next calling in life: pilot. Even if Mack hadn't heard Cid's last words, it was outlined in the last version of his will that he wanted Mack to work for his company as an airship captain. It had taken a few months, but Mack had taken the job. The company was doing well now. It was getting easier and easier to move around Gaia thanks to it. Now that it no longer donated any of its resources to the PPA, the business was "taking off" (pardon the pun). Still, Mack couldn't help but feel a bit inferior compared to Cid. He didn't even like being called "captain" on board the ship that had once been his. That said, Mack fit in like a hand in a glove at the place, and there was little doubt that this was the best place for him to be.

Then, of course, were the Turks. For once, their suits seemed to be appropriate. However, since Krystea had been Aerith's maid-of-honor, she once again didn't match them, but wore a simple dress instead. Despite the fact that her hair was still not back to its original length, she had managed to style her shorter hair in an attractive fashion none the less.

For her, this was a bittersweet event. Though she was happy for her sister and her new friends as she saw them walking off the last steps and headed toward the car that would bear them to the reception, she was sad to know that she wouldn't be with her much longer. Despite what Aerith had insisted, she was still a Turk. And now that her strength had returned and she was back to normal for the most part, the others wanted to move out. She had held them off for almost a year, but now they were ready to leave right after the reception. She couldn't give up her lifestyle or her friendships so easily. Nevertheless, she knew how much Aerith hated her line of work…and after seeing herself commit such horrible murders through the eyes of Aleron, she had to admit that she wasn't much for any more assassinations. Still, she had no idea what the future would bring. And because of that, she was going to hold on a bit longer. Perhaps some day she'd "settle down" into a lifestyle that her sister liked better, but for now…

Krystea suddenly noticed a flashbulb go off to her right. She was a bit surprised, having not thought that there was a photographer or a person with a camera there before. She turned her head to see who had come up while she had been lost in thought…

She was rather surprised to find herself looking down instead to find the flash's source. There was a little girl standing there, lowering a camera from her vision. She couldn't be any older than eight. Yet despite how young she was, she dressed in a rather mature fashion. Most of her clothing and frame was concealed by a long brown spring coat she wore, and a wide-brimmed hat kept anyone from seeing much of her face.

Krystea was confused at this. What was this girl doing here? Was she one of the orphans who had come to Cloud and Tifa? She looked rather clean for one of them. Yet she didn't see any parents around her. If she could have gotten a closer look at her face, then perhaps…

Much to Krystea's sudden surprise, the girl suddenly turned and looked straight into her eyes. The Turk actually drew back a bit at this. The way the girl was dressed, it seemed as if she had been trying to conceal herself before now. Yet now that Krystea was looking at her, she readily turned and looked back.

She looked very vibrant and energetic, despite her calm position. She had soft brown hair and burning green eyes. Those eyes were intense…very sly yet empowered. Most of all, Krystea had the sensation that she had seen her somewhere before…but she couldn't think of when…

"You looked very lovely in the wedding." The girl finally stated.

This only surprised the woman more.

"…Who are you?"

The girl grinned and struck a pose. "I'm just a lil' wedding crasher. I love going to big parties. That, and seeing everyone in their cute little suits and dresses. Makes me wish I had gotten married."

This answer only confused Krystea even more than before. "You're only…"

"And, of course, I had to see my darling all healthy and dandy too." The girl cut off. "You're a very pretty lady. I'm sure you'll make and break a lot of hearts for the rest of your life."

The woman blinked. "…Do I know you?"

"Nope." The girl cheerily answered.

"Do your parents know where you are?"

The girl shrugged. "If you believe in that existential stuff, I suppose all our parents know where we are. But I'm glad I know where you are. And I hope you have a nice, happy, mutation-free life…regardless of what happens to me in the next few months."

Krystea's brow furrowed…wondering if that meant what she thought it meant. "How…?"

The girl answered by showing her teeth and holding up a hand to wave at the woman. "Toodle-oo!"

Without another word, she turned and sprinted off into the wedding crowd. Lithe and small, it was easy for her to twist around the bodies of the people gathered and soon put quite a distance between herself and Krystea. She was soon out of sight. The woman took a step forward, holding out her hand to tell the girl to wait…but it was already too late. She had vanished into the crowd, and there was no way she could catch up with her. Everyone was too busy watching the brides and grooms. It would take forever to push through them and catch her.

Confused, and feeling that same haunting familiarity about her, Krystea stepped back but continued to look out to the crowd.

* * *

"I'm not really used to treatment like this. I don't usually ride around in cars…"

Ragnar gave a shrug in reply. "Well…it's a special occasion, and I wanted to do the whole 'just married' effect. So long as Reeve offered, I supposed it wouldn't hurt."

"It's alright with me." Tifa threw in. "Otherwise, Cloud might have tried to squeeze me on the back of Fenrir in this, and he would have failed in that regard."

The two couples both laughed a bit in response to this joke. Currently, they were seated in the back of one of Isuzu Industries' company cars. It was a stretch one, meant for seating important executives from out of town as they were shuttled to and from the port of Junon…and recently the new airport. Reeve had let them borrow it for the purpose of the wedding. As they sped off to the reception at the Seventh Heaven, the four reclined on seats facing each other, each one seated with their respective spouse.

"Although…" Tifa continued after a moment. "I would have been happier if I could have taken the day totally off…and didn't have to cook for my own reception."

Cloud turned to her. "I told you that you didn't have to if you didn't want."

This only made Tifa smile again as she elbowed Cloud a bit in the ribs. "I didn't want to get poisoned at my own reception either, Cloud. I've seen you cook."

Everyone, Cloud included, snickered a bit at this comment.

Ragnar let out an exhale afterward and leaned back a bit. "Well, it's still not going to be much of a honeymoon for any of us. I guess the past year has been our real reprieve. The orphanage is opening up next week and I'm leaving town after tomorrow night for the archeological dig."

Aerith turned to him and sighed a bit. "I wish you'd put that off for a bit longer. I'd like you to hang around the house for at least a month until we've gotten everything squared away at the school."

Ragnar frowned but shrugged. "I can't do anything about it. I've been wanting to get back to the City of the Ancients for years. I practically rammed the permission order down the throats of Wutai's government, and if I balk now they won't give me another chance for months…maybe years. I'm still planning on doing as much work as I can before then." He paused, and then smiled. "You know me…the old workaholic."

Aerith smiled back. "That's for sure. At least you'll get to greet the first one tomorrow. He's the only one from out of town, and Mack's flying him in from Nibelheim. That's why he's going to be leaving the reception early."

Cloud himself leaned back a little on hearing that. Tifa changed slightly too, seeming to lose some of her own smile.

"Nibelheim…" Cloud echoed aloud.

"I looked at his bio." Tifa threw in. "His parents were settled in the old town after it was destroyed. Still…after what happened with kids like Denzel, there's no telling what Shinra might have been doing to the new people there."

"Doesn't seem likely that they'd just settle them there to cover up an accident and not try to get something else out of them." Cloud answered. "Maybe this is a chance to find out what exactly happened after Zack broke me out of there…"

"Well don't harass him that much." Aerith answered. "He's already had so many accidents with his own new powers that we've heard about him all the way in Midgar. We don't want him to start worrying about what happened to his town before he moved in." She paused a moment after saying this, and then smiled. "Besides…today's our wedding day. We can worry about the world's problems again tomorrow."

Ragnar gave a smile and a nod himself at this. "I agree. We have plenty of stress the other 364 days of the year. I'd like a day to just lean back and realize what we all have to be happy about."

Cloud and Tifa said nothing else, but it was clear that they agreed. Soon, all of them were leaning back a bit and relaxing in silence. As time went on, they slowly began to look toward their respective spouses again. They remembered what had happened today, and now again began to realize what it meant to be man and wife. Until today, it had seemed almost transitionary…like some sort of engagement rather than official. But now it was true. They had all their friends and families. After having lost so much, they had gotten a lot back…with interest.

Slowly, Aerith leaned over and rested her head against Ragnar's shoulder. She smiled and looked up to him, and he in turn smiled back and put his arm around her. It was so strange, he realized. Aerith still had the power of the Sorceress within her. Now that it was a source of life and not death, she could call on it whenever she wished. He was sitting next to the most powerful being on Gaia…possibly in its entire history…and yet with all her strength and ability she was content just to rest against him. It made him feel even luckier than he had been before.

The young man turned his head and looked outside the window. His head looked up to the sky. In spite of all his friends and family here, and how happy this day was, and what a bright future he had to look forward to…it was missing one thing that could have made it perfect. His mentor…his friend…his father…had not been there to share it with him. He still thought about him from time to time. It was because of him that they had won in the end. His knowledge and power alike had come to the aid of humanity one last time before returning to the Lifestream. And he missed him. He had saved his life twice, and there was nothing he could do to repay it. He only wished that he could go sparring with him as they used to one more time…

* * *

Where am I?

This feels…familiar…

_Bahamut felt himself coming to something. However, he couldn't exactly say that he was becoming conscious. He knew what it was like to be unconscious and to awaken again. This wasn't like this. This wasn't like emerging from some deep fog of heavy blackness, slowly remembering who you were and what was going on. This was something different…_

_It didn't feel so much like remembering yourself…as becoming yourself. Bit by bit, he felt as if he was coming together out of nothing. It was like he was being formed piece by piece… First he could feel his awareness. Then, bit by bit, he began to feel his senses. His touch first, although he couldn't feel anything. His hearing came next, although there was nothing to hear. Then he began to feel his body. It started at his head…then his neck…then his chest…then his arms slowly came into being. One at a time, he began to feel his body return._

_Yet he felt different… His body didn't feel quite the same. He didn't even feel the same in the traditional sense of feeling and realizing physical presence. He had the sensation that he was floating in some empty void. Yet it felt warm…almost livid as it went around him. And yet all of this felt familiar somehow…as if he had experienced it a long time ago… Yet the memory was vague…lost… Somehow, he thought he had tried to find it before, but had failed every time before now._

_Now, however…he felt the memory returning. It started to become clearer… He had been here before. It was a very long time ago, but he had spent a long time in this place when he had last come. But where had he come from?_

_He thought he would know clearly…but he didn't. He didn't remember how he had come here, or when. To his surprise, his memories seemed flipped. What once was clear was now vague, and what was once vague was now clear. How had this happened? What was this?_

_Yet even as the realization began to sink in…he felt something new on his newly-formed lips._

_Something warm and alive pressed against them._

_It seemed only at that point that his eyes reformed, and at that time he opened them to see what had happened._

_Now he remembered._

_All around him was a vast expanse…stretching infinitely in all directions. And here, infinity truly meant infinity. This place was as large or as small as one wished it to be, depending on how much they looked into what was around them. For here…there was no reality except what was in the spirit. And the depths of one's spirit cannot be measured by physical means or even imagined by mortal minds. Only if one's soul remained here could they hope to see it or begin to understand it. Yet even then, it was impossible…for here was the collected stuff of life from all living things on Gaia, coursing throughout the Planet as blood travels through a living being…_

_The Lifestream._

_This was not some mortal looking into the Lifestream. If they did, they could see nothing except an endless flow of green energy. If they were attuned enough, they might be able to hear the attempts of the spirits within to manifest themselves into sound, perhaps even see the form they would take…but none could see or hear more than that. Now…Bahamut was a part of the Lifestream. He was one with the energy. The spirits flowed around him both amorphous and concrete, and him with it. They saw everything about him, and he saw everything about them._

_He had been here long before…when Wyvern had sent him here centuries ago. Yet now, he only saw something else. He saw that he was not the only one here who had taken an approximation of his original physical form. One more was right in front of him…and kissing him deeply._

_Bahamut was surprised…but at the same time he enjoyed this. Something about it seemed very warm…very familiar. A sensation the likes of which he could barely remember feeling yet he loved flowed through him. He felt himself closing his eyes again and relishing it. It wasn't long before instincts…or perhaps memories…made him respond just as strongly to the kiss he felt. He could feel the lips on the other smiling as he did this. For what seemed like hours…days even…they were linked together. He felt the other's arms encircling him, embracing him tightly. He too felt the need to do the same, and he did._

_At last they parted. Bahamut had to. His memory remembered this, but he couldn't focus enough to know why or who it was. It felt right, but that wasn't enough. And so he pulled back the precious distance he needed, and looked to see who it was._

_As soon as he saw her…part of his memory cleared, becoming as clear and distinct as crystal._

_Specifically, he remembered how he had seen her so many years ago…when he used his mental control to change her perception of reality. It led the both of them into the grove from his own memory. There he was, in human form but also in his most regal attire, wearing his crown of seven spires. And there she was, similarly attired in how an important lady in his old court would have looked. She had chosen to look like this again, for here one could look however they wanted. Yet she wasn't scared like last time. She smiled softly at him, looking happier than she had been in a long time._

_"Terra…" Bahamut finally said._

_The half esper kept her smile. She reached out and touched his cheek. "…I've waited hundreds of years for you."_

_When Terra's fingertips touched his cheek, he felt no scales there. Just soft flesh. He looked down…and saw that he had changed too. Either Bahamut had subconsciously willed it the moment he saw her dressed like this, or somehow she had altered him for herself…but he was now dressed the same way he was in the same vision, and in human form as well. He looked back up to her. For a moment, he was silent. He heard what she had said. It filled his face with some confusion and hesitation._

_"You've waited for me? All this time?"_

_"I never was able to bare my soul to you in life." Terra answered calmly. "I swore I would do so after death."_

_Bahamut's mouth loosened slightly. "You…never married?"_

_Terra reached out and took his head with her other hand. She kept her smile._

_"I meant to marry you when I said yes to your proposal, Bahamut. You were the only one I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I could never live with anyone else."_

_The esper was speechless. He stared at her for a moment more, his own face still uncertain. He slowly shook her head at her._

_"…I only wanted you to be happy, Terra. I never wanted to keep you from finding love…"_

_"I found love long before I met you." Terra answered, cutting him off. "I loved the children. But the only one I could ever love in that way was you. I was sad after you died. I was barely able to do anything other than sit and think of you for a year. But I remembered that I had let people down before because I was too unhappy to do anything. I wasn't going to let that happen again…just like I knew you wouldn't want me to. I knew you loved the children just as much as I did. So I forced myself to get on with living. I had a good, long life. I saw the children up until their grandchildren. I _was_ happy. But I would never truly be happy without you. What truly made me content is that I knew I'd be with you again one day. I just never expected that you were the one who would die after me. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. There's nothing more than can get between us. Death cannot separate us again."_

_Bahamut looked back to Terra again. It was true…he had missed her very much. He had been waiting to see her again. Yet…he never fully believed that Terra would want him back just as much. Now, however, he saw how wrong he had been. Her devotion had been just as great as his…spanning life and death alike. And now…they were together. Nothing would ever come between them again._

_The esper slowly began to realize the truth. At long last…he was at peace._

* * *

_This damn thing won't be cleaned out for a decade…_

_Oh well…what do I care about hours so long as I get a percentage?_

This line of thinking was pretty much the norm for all workers inside the former New Shinra HQ Dome. It was still a marvel even when decommissioned. The building may have not been as high as the original HQ Building, but it more than made up for it in ground surface area. Many of the workers believed that General Leers had been a fool when he first built it. He must have put the majority of what iron he was able to mine into constructing it and the _Juggernaut_. It was small wonder that they were able to be outdone in resources by the PPA and WGN given enough time.

As it was, the building now provided plenty of scrap for the rest of the developing world. The only personnel left here were workers and demolishers, and day and night for months they had been slowly disassembling the great monolith. Ex-General Ragnar had done one thing right to ensure that work would continue, and that was ensuring that the workers themselves got a share of the profits from selling the scrap. That ensured that the building was being struck as quickly as possible, and also that as many large pieces as possible were being conserved. Girders, circuit boards, lights, and pipe sections were only some of the prefabricated pieces being removed. Current developers were designing their buildings to use as many prefabricated pieces as possible to take advantage of the surplus of materials.

The places where many stock units were assembled together were easy to take apart. It wasn't so in areas where this particular worker found himself with his thoughts. This area looked like it had been in a hurricane. Most of the structure was weak and deformed. Whatever hadn't been welded down had been broken and thrown apart. This was standard fare for the outside of the Dome, where cannon fire had destroyed much of the surface, but it was far more unusual to see this damage here on the lowest sublevel. All architects and engineers theorized this area should have been the most protected from any bombardment. Yet it looked almost like the war had been fought in this basement…

Unfortunately, this was one of the first places that had to go. Based on how the Dome was constructed, it had to be taken apart in reverse order. That meant starting with the center. It was hard work, because this was the area with the reactor and much of the waste produced from it. It took two months just to clean that out. Yet once it was gone, there was still quite a mess left behind. One of the tanks had ruptured, it seemed, and had covered the floor below with the foul material. It had melted quite a bit of good stock, and created more of a hassle for those who were forced to clean up after it.

The worker was unhappily doing this right now. His jackhammer hummed as he used it to pry up large chunks of broken concrete. He was literally at the bottom of the Dome while he did this. Beneath him there should be nothing but soil. Normally, they would have left the foundation until last…but thanks to the mako spill they had to check for waste contamination. It wouldn't do to lower in a heavy piece of demolition equipment just to have it collapse into a mako waste sinkhole. This was genuine grunt work that had no real profit in it. Overhead, working on what of the interior structure wasn't wrecked, other workers were cutting through welds and unratcheting girders. Only two others reserved his dank position, but they were busy prying the metal off of the concrete foundation. That left him having the worst job.

_I better still get a cut of this._ He thought as he drilled at a new spot. _I may not be salvaging anything at the moment, but I'm still doing the jobs no one else wants to do. I'm the one putting myself at risk up here. I could always fall into the sinkhole myself…_

As if to confirm his thoughts…the ground abruptly fractured beneath the man's jackhammer. He suddenly lurched forward as the device punched through the concrete and into empty space. He toppled a moment…but then the memory of what this could mean and what could happen to him kicked in. In a rush of fear, he released the jackhammer and quickly scrambled backward, out of the rough hole that he had made.

However, he didn't go far. The jackhammer had punched through something, but hadn't done much more than that. Now, the chisel lay about six inches under the rock, with the rest of the tool tilted slightly out of it, being supported by its position. After that, all was stable. The worker stopped and waited, looking for the rest of the ground to give way or something. It stayed steady though. Nothing else happened. Nothing creaked or groaned. Nothing crumbled.

The worker stayed back a bit longer, but then tentatively began to move back. He set his feet lightly on the ground, as if by doing so he could somehow avoid being caught in a cave in if one occurred. Yet the ground was steady and stable. He slowly made his way back over to his tool, and with utmost care picked it up and pulled it out of the hole it had made. Once that was done, he looked at the ground around it. Most of it wasn't as deep as the area he had punctured. He hesitated a moment, but then stamped lightly on the area around the hole. It didn't move or budge. Only a few grains of dirt came down around the edge. The area he must have hit must have been a weak spot. Whatever open space was below, it must have curved down on all sides, making everywhere else thicker.

Now realizing that it wasn't going to collapse anytime soon, the worker got more of his bearings back. His first idea was that he had found it…a sinkhole caused by mako waste. Yet as he began to inch closer to it again, he noticed that he didn't see the same pale glow that one would expect from a pit of waste. What more, he was wearing a special counter for toxic particles, and it wasn't picking up anything new. If it was a waste hole, it had to be incredibly deep by now, keeping any of the toxic particles from rising to the surface again.

The man finally reached the edge and looked down. There wasn't much to see. Even with portable lights set up in the sub-basement, he could barely see more than an inch down into the dark indentation he had made. With that in mind, he reached for his flashlight next. After pulling it out and switching it on, he shone it down the hole to try and see what he had come up with.

It did no good. The beam went down into darkness…and then was swallowed up. He couldn't see the bottom or the sides. Wherever it was…it was very large and deep.

The worker formed a puzzled look as he pulled his flashlight back and turned it off. Was this a mako sinkhole? If the waste had been intense enough to make this big of an impression, why didn't it cut through the concrete above? The ground really wasn't fractured or warped enough to allow the formation of a sinkhole in the first place. It was enough to make him think that this spot had always been here. But if that was the case, then why hadn't they filled it up when they placed the foundation of the Dome? Why did they just patch over it?

The worker didn't know. However, he didn't think it was a good idea to work down here if this was going to be a problem. He turned around and looked up to the workers in the chamber around him.

"Hey Marko! Get the boss on the horn! We've got a problem here!"

* * *

The center of Midgar was lifeless and dead. Decimated by WEAPON, Meteor, and a duel to the death between the two titans known as Sephiroth and Cloud Strife, it would not suffer humans to pass for a long time. Even the eruption of Lifestream and the revitalization of the Planet would only permit small amounts of weedy life to start making homes here. In generations to come, it would become far more fertile. Yet for now, it was a waste…home only to mutated beasts. Even the homeless shunned the ruins of buildings there.

At night, far more deadly creatures went on the prowl, going about killing each other for food and slowly eradicating their abominable existences from the face of Gaia. Of course, they'd kill anything else that suited their fancy as well. Hence, even the birds tried to fly around it when night fell, sticking to the rim area and Edge instead. Humans didn't bother coming here, and didn't even attempt doing something so risky as spending a night.

As a result, it seemed fairly moot that one of General Ragnar's final orders before disbanding the Planet Protector Army was to have a security force appointed by Edge's government to keep an area off limits to human contact.

The area in question was nothing special. Most didn't even recognize it for what it was. In the ruins of a sub-basement that had been gutted and exposed after the heaven-rendering battle between the two juggernauts, half buried by girders, was a massive metal door. It was cold and formidable, just as it had been since its construction over a decade ago. The locks still held. By now, they were rusted and old, and it was unlikely that anything could move them. But they kept their original purpose of keeping the door shut. And therein was the special thing about this door…that it was to remain shut forever, like a great, cosmic Pandora's Box.

The beasts came by here occasionally, just as they had always done. On the surface, it seemed to be no different from the rest of the center of Midgar. Yet human senses are not as sharp or attuned to mortal danger as those of other animals. The hound-like creatures would snarl for prey, flicking their whip-like tails and gnashing their teeth, as they leapt over to the door in search of food. They would lower their heads and sniff the edge momentarily.

And then…something would strike them. Ever since their painful mutation, it seemed unlikely that the maddened creatures could feel anything but animal rage. Yet this door reminded them of another emotion…fear. Their tails would actually stop flicking and lower between their legs, and their lips would again cover their teeth as they whimpered, turned, and began to run away. They smelled death in there…death and danger.

On this particular night, a much more dim-witted and stronger mutant came by. This one was called a Dual Horn. It lumbered about, crushing metal underneath its heavy feet and treating car ruins around it like debris as it stomped forward. It cared for nothing about danger. It only cared to find food…and to gore and trample any and all who looked like a threat. To its small, tortured brain, however…the whole world was a threat. Yet that made no difference to it.

It approached the door, but paid it no mind. There were a few dull scratches on it from the past, when numerous Dual Horns had come by and attempted to gain entry. Each had failed, so it turned its attention elsewhere. It looked to a pile of metal debris and rubble just in front of the door. It shifted its massive bulk to this position, and then lowered its lower horns to the ground. Once there, it slowly began to shift away at it, in search of the teeniest, tiniest source of vegetation to ease its hunger pangs…

For this particular Dual Horn, fate was against it that night. It was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The creature never even heard the massive gunshot go out. That was hard to believe, because anyone who had heard that gun fire would have not thought of it as a gun but some sort of cannon. Every beast and creature for miles around cried out in terror or pain (depending on how close they were to the sonic boom), and then fled as fast as they could, struggling to find shelter or safety from a new predator. Even if one hadn't heard that, there was little missing the massive blasting and creaking sound that resulted…as the once mighty and formidable door was ripped from its hinges, carried a few feet, and then left to slam down onto the ground before the doorway it once concealed.

That was because the shot may have ripped the door off of its hinges, but it wasn't satisfied with that. As soon as it ripped off, the shot continued to punch through the metal until it formed a craterous impact in it. A smoldering hole was left in its wake as it ripped out the other side. It was from here that the shot continued until it reached the thick, heavy neck of the Dual Horn…and tore right through it. The spine, carotids, and larynx were immediately severed in a messy, crude way. Only six inches of flesh held the beast's head on. However, it didn't live long enough to realize what had happened to it. It fell down a moment later, and moved no more.

Smoke poured out of the black opening that had been left in the wake of the door. Moonlight shone its dim rays inside, giving the interior the first illumination it had received in over ten years. At first, it seemed like a phantom event. There was no sign of any life, or of the weapon that had done this.

Yet then…they came.

The first was the one who had fired. It was obvious not from the fact that the smoke was pouring from the end of his gun barrel, but because of the fact that the gun itself was the only thing big enough that could have done it. It was the size of a piece of light artillery…and yet its owner hefted it with one hand. Yet this too was easy to see, because the owner was practically ten feet tall and was rippling with muscle. His short, spiked blue hair hung back over his head, revealing burning, cat-like pupils in black corneas. If this thing was human, something very unnatural had turned him into what he was now.

The next was far more human in appearance…but far less human in soul. Wearing a cruel, sadistic smile on her face…one that would have been in Aleron's league, she strolled out wearing a sort of combat uniform that looked more like an exotic dress. Her own brushed back long red hair was as vivid as her eyes…crimson like blood. The strange weapon she carried appeared to be a polearm with blades on both sides, and guns in the middle built into the staff. She wielded it in a fashion that indicated her eagerness to draw blood with it.

The third looked the most helpless. He was dressed in skin-tight black, and his arms looked bound against his body with silver straps. His mouth and head were bound in similar silver bands, out of which peeked his own spiked black hair and dark eyes. Matching the color of his restraints, he bore two metallic wings on his back. They seemed to have arms and guns built into them as well. Just as the previous one would have given Aleron's sadism a run for its money, this one gave Sephiroth's darkness a run for his. The shadows actually seemed to be clinging to him…

This was the first one who spoke.

"The Planet Protector Army is no more, correct?"

A fourth came out, seeming to be the one the third addressed. She might have looked the most innocent and human…if it wasn't for the fact that her face was as cold and hard as ice. Just like the rest of them, she felt neither pity nor remorse for the evil within her heart. Though she appeared to be just a simple little girl, she was far older and mature. Holstered at her sides were strange sorts of stick weapons that seemed to plug in behind her. She gazed out with her own burning eyes ahead at the world around her, feeling no love or desire to preserve it. For a moment…it appeared that her eyes did actually turn into flames…

"It has been no more for some time now." She answered, speaking in the voice of a little girl, yet cold and heartless. "I've watched them slowly decommission after hacking into that cat one of them created for months. There's not even a skeleton of a structure left."

A laughing snort answered this as the fifth, and final, individual stepped out of the shadows. This one wasn't as tall or hulking as the first, but he still looked to be a model of perfection. His muscles were toned and hard. His skin was without blemish. After all, it shouldn't have been. After having undergone the process of becoming a first-class SOLDIER, and then undergoing countless other "modifications" after being shipped off to the place they knew only as "DeepGround", he was the most perfect being after Sephiroth that Shinra was able to make.

His hair was partially covered by his own long white spiked mane. He kept his shirt off, allowing the world to not so much marvel at his strength as to fear his power. His bare skin taunted all enemies into trying something…knives…guns…bombs…anything at all. The last thing they would see would be it bouncing off like flinging a marble at a sheet of rubber. Sheathed behind him were two katanas, each with a gun built into the handle. He let these stay down for now. Though he had a lust for blood, he didn't indulge it just yet. At this point, that would be unwise…but soon the time would come.

"Then the weak will have nothing with which to protect themselves." The dark warrior known best to his subordinates as Weiss the Immaculate spoke. "And the world will belong to the strong."

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

This concludes "The Aleron Saga". Hopefully, this is the last "long" saga in "The Servant". The next two should be far shorter, provided that I haven't gotten long winded after all this time.

Despite the coming of DeepGround, the true next threat to the people of Gaia lies not beneath Midgar but beneath the Dome's ruins. An innocent spot beneath the earth holds the possibility for life and death alike in the world. The coming of the Sorceress was simply the herald of a new age filled with wonders and nightmares, and how the future will play out is still up for grabs. For in the midst of cleaning up the mess of war and starting the seeds for new life...the impossible is about to happen. The dead race of the former age is about to live again...but will they forgive their executioners?

The answers to this lie in the fifth part of "The Servant": **"The Diablos Saga"**

Coming soon...


End file.
